The Illusion Continues
by Aquaformer
Summary: This is set as a sequel to A Prime Illusion.  Rated M for a reason.  Sexual themes, Slash, mpreg, some violence.  Also done in rp style with my friend from DA.
1. Chapter 1

Sunstreaker hurt all over as he rubbed the sparkling bump; he had managed to hide it this long from his brother and their third mate, Ravenswing. He didn't tell them about this for more than one reason mostly that this sparkling had been cause do to him getting raped. Also that he couldn't bear to tell them, even after all the years they have been bonded he still wasn't the most loving both in the world towards both of them. He loved his little runt, Slick, though Slick was hardly a runt by any means of the word anymore. He actually towered over his siblings and had for some time.

He cared for each sparkling he really did or at least part of him did, but Slick had always been his favorite since he and his siblings had been sparked so early so many years ago. No one knew he was sparked not even Ratchet, and that probably wasn't the smartest idea, the lets no tell the medic who needs to know. Well he couldn't say no one knew he suspected his little runt knew or at least suspected something, as he was the only one who knew where Sunny had been staying.

Sunny had moved out away from his brother and their mate because of everything that had been going on. Something was wrong with him, majorly wrong and that Ratchet knew about. The medic told him that his body was basically shutting down, bit by bit, it would start with those minor systems the ones that you didn't really need. But, it would progress, at what speed Ratchet didn't know, but it would come down to where he would offline because of this. And it would be a very painful death because the last things to go would be his major systems.

He didn't know when his death would come but he knew it would come and after the mess he had made of his life, he accepted his fate. He had done what Primus had wanted, had sparked the last set of triplets, they were grown now and doing what they were supposed to be doing. The war was over and the artist he had been so long ago hadn't returned, he was alone but it was because of his own doing. But his little runt wouldn't let him be alone for long and Sunny would welcome his company when he came.

Sunny sighed as he tried to get comfortable he knew he was due anytime now little did he know what was coming his way. He was reading a data pad when the first pain started and he felt the oil between his legs. He tried to get to the berth but only made it as far as the doorframe, he eased down onto the ground. He labored for hours but something was odd the pain was different, how he didn't know but he knew it was. Finally the sparkling started out of him as he pushed and strained to get the sparkling out. Finally he felt it slip out and before he could even see if it lived he was no longer alone.

"Well, well, looks like I picked the right day to pay you another visit"

Sunny froze as terror moved through him, that was still a feeling he wasn't used to and didn't like one bit. His rapist had returned. He tried to get to his feet anything but his attacker was on him and proceeded to rape him again.

"Still so tight after all this time and after giving me a sparkling, such a good bot you are"

Sunny cried out as he was taken again and again, after what seemed like forever his attacker finished inside of him and pulled out.

"Your no longer useful to me" He said and pulled his weapon out and aimed it right over Sunny's spark. "Goodbye lover" He said then fired.

Sunny died instantly and elsewhere on Cybertron Ravenswing and Sideswipe were hit with overwhelming pain. Something had happened to Sunny; somehow they managed to keep going and went to where they had felt the pain come from.

Sides knew where they were this was where he and Sunny had lived before the war. They went inside and found Sunny….offline. "No….primus no!" Sides cried and fell to his knees as he looked at his brother's offline form. "Why Sunny! Why!"

Sunny's spark floated freely upward as it headed toward what it thought was going to be the well of all sparks, but something stopped it. Sunny's spark waited as the image of Primus suddenly stood in front of him, blocking the well of all sparks as well as the pit of no return.

"Sunstreaker, my child' primus started, 'you had a rough life. You were loved, but it was hard for you to love back with the same unconditional love. That being said, I have a proposition for you". Sunny's spark just watched as Primus presented the choices. "I can either allow you to go back to your loved ones as the little sparkling that would otherwise die or I can allow you to go to the well, and the little one who you were blessed with will not live, as it has no spark right now."

Sunny's spark was sparkbroken as it listened to the choices. It wanted rest so bad, but it also wanted love. Primus continued. "And your mates are grieving as are your precious sparklings, particularly Slick, who I know you shared a special relationship with. I await your decision."

Sunny wasn't sure what to do, he could see the warm light up ahead, but he could also feel the longing pulses from his mates as well as feel the pain in his son, Slick. And though it pained Sunny greatly, he knew what he had to do. And soon enough Primus granted his request.

Tears were still being shed as Sunny's body was shattered and melted from the weapon his rapist had used. Ravenswing was comforting Sides, who had lost not only his mate and twin, but the other half of his spark. Rave was also comforting Slick who held the sparkling that had just been sparked, as it lay unmoving. Rave had tears in his optics, but knew he had to remain strong.

And while the three were crying, a miracle happened – the sparkling began to move.

Sunny tried to open his optics, but the light was too bright, and so he kept his optics offline. He started to squirm, and could feel that he was in loving hands and safe. He could hear voices that he recognized. He felt himself being passed off to someone else, and he recognized the voice – It was Sideswipe, his twin. Sunny wanted to talk, but all that came out of the sparkling's mouth was clicks and whistles. Sunny was frustrated, as he realized his spark had come back, but in the form of a sparking. But it was a comforting secret pulse from Sides that even Sides was unaware of that calmed the little one down.

Rave and Sides suddenly felt something different, as if Sunny wasn't gone – like he was still there. But they could still see his charred remains and didn't understand why they felt as they did until Rave took the sparkling that had finally made it. The little one smiled, and though Sunny rarely if ever smiled, Rave recognized it in a sparkbeat. "Sides, I think our mate has come back to us. I think his spark is housed in this precious sparkling that had been sparked without a spark. We all have a chance to start over."

Slick and Sides didn't want to believe the seeker, but one look at the sparkling's smile and both recognized what Rave had said was true – Sunny had come back to them.

Sides took the sparkling back into his arms and held the sparklings body close to him. "Oh Sunny...I promise things will be different this time"

Sunny made little clicks and whistles and moved his arms a bit. Ok this might be annoying he thought to himself but he believed his brother that things would be different this time. He knew he would be loved and cared for, unlike with the bots who had been his creators.

Slick was in awe as he could see his mother's offline body before him but he felt his mothers spark in the little sparkling body. He gently rubbed the tiny helm taking in the paler yellow color. "We need energon and make sure he's okay"

Rave agreed and he picked up the lifeless body of Sunstreaker. "Sides you take Sunny in your alt form, Slick fly ahead and tell Ratchet we're bringing in a sparkling." Slick nodded and was off, boy was Ratchet gonna be in for a surprise.

Sunny enjoyed the ride in his brother's form. The thing he didn't like was the seatbelt that was wrapped tightly around his form to keep him safe. He tried to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. Resigned to the fact he was trapped until they reached the base, Little Sunny huffed, though it came out as a grunt. Sides knew what his brother was trying to do. 'Sunny, you need to remain safe, you are only a sparkling. If I let you out of that belt I would be no better than our original creators." That was enough to shut Sunny up, who eventually fell asleep. Rave flew just above Sides, happy to have his mate return. They knew it would never be the same relationship, but that didn't seem to matter, as Rave knew that given time, Sunny would love him.

Meanwhile, Slick flew ahead and alerted those in the med bay, including Ratchet, First Aid, Fader, Kryptonight, as well as Hook and a few others that a lost sparkling had been found and was being brought in by Rave and Sides. Slick couldn't wait to see what Ratchet would do when the old medic realized the truth. Soon they arrived and Rave held the sleeping Sunny long enough for Sides to transform before he handed him off and he carried the shell of Sunstreaker.

The medics were waiting and Ratchets spark filled with dread when he saw Sunstreaker's offline body. He had the body laid on a berth while he came and got the sparkling. Sunny woke and he squirmed a bit. "Hello to you too, I need to make certain your alright" Ratchet said and started his exam. He froze when he saw the results. "What the..." Sunny took one look at Ratchet, and freaked out a bit, resulting in the sparkling lubricating all over the old medic. Sides tried so hard not to laugh at the scene, as that was something he knew his brother might have done on purpose, though even Ratchet could tell it truly was an accident, as the little sparkling cried and shook while being held by the medic. Little Sunny shook as Ratchet looked scary from his point of view. And while Ratchet looked him over, Rave came and helped hold the little one. With Rave's help, the precious little sparkling settled down, but Ratchet had one question. "Is that really who I think it is?"

"Yes," replied Rave. "Somehow, Sunny's spark came back into this sparkling which had been sparked sparkless."

Ratchet was more than surprised. "Well guess this is better then what the alternative was" Ratchet said knowing that Sunny had been dying anyway. Ratchet gently cleaned Sunny up and got him appropriately padded, before getting a sparkling bottle. "I'm sure he's hungry"

Rave nodded and hugged the little one closely. Sunny snuggled close to Rave, feeling the warm spark he had ignored so many times. This time it brought comfort. "Let's get you something to eat, my little one, and then we can introduce you to more bots" Rave stated, love filling his voice. Slick and Sides followed Rave, both smiling as they could feel the love and bond that Rave and Sunny seemed to be sharing now. Slick had to head off to his own family, as he had ended up with a sweet mech, and had two little mechlings of his own. Sides stayed with his mate, ready to help Rave raise the little sparkling. Rave quickly found the right kind of energon and began feeding the little one. "Slow down, little one, or you will get sick" Rave stated as Sunny was drinking too fast before slowing down. Sides went up and kissed his mate, happy how things had turned out – that Sunny now had a new chance to start over and they could raise him with all the love he deserved and more.

And while Rave fed the little one, Sides contacted his sisters, hoping they would be as excited by the news as he was. Winder and Sandy were tending to their sparklings; they had a good number most of them with their mate, Flightrisk. They got the comm from their brother.

"Yes Sides? What is it?" Winder asked the sisters having no idea what their brother was about to tell them. Sides told his sisters everything that he knew, including about the little sparkling that now housed Sunny's spark. The sisters were horrified as well as happy about what they had learned, though neither Sides nor the sisters knew that Sunny had been raped and supposedly offlined by his rapist. Sunny seemed happy to lay in Rave's arms and feel the love he never appreciated before. He tried to talk but all that came out were coos, clicks, and warbles. Rave just smiled and held the little one until Sunny fell into recharge. Rave could feel the absolute love the sparkling seemed to have for him and his mate. They said they would come by as soon as they were able.

Sides soon ended the comm and saw Sunny sleeping and he took a picture of the sight. "Rave love I think it's time you know why Sunny became the way he was." Sides said and told his mate about how bad their creators had been.

Rave was appalled by what he had learned about his mates' past. Rave was determined to raise the new sparkling in the way he and his mates had raised all their sparklings – with love and understanding. "I promise you this, Sides – I will raise him with all the love I have and give him what he should have had and missed." Rave stated, causing Sides to smile.

Meanwhile Fader, having seen and heard the story of the new sparkling for himself contacted his parents as well as his siblings and their families to let them know what had happened. Optimus and Mirage were content to lounge about their apartment, after all Optimus wasn't Prime any longer. At the tail end of the war there was a final battle between himself and Megatron, Megatron lost but do to his injuries he passed the Matrix to Keeper making him the new prime. He still remembered offlining and being brought back as well as a couple of others who had been offlined. They got the comm from Fader and were more than a bit surprised. "Seems like he will finally feel love, right beloved?" Mirage asked his aging mate, content as they had grandchildren and great grandchildren at their knee. Mirage enjoyed that his mate was no longer the Prime. Optimus nodded as the two cuddled together.

Meanwhile, Sunny soon woke and noticed he had been placed in a crib alone while Ravenswing was napping in the nearby berth. Sunny didn't want to be left alone and soon began to whimper. Rave heard the soft cries and soon was over to take care of the little one. "I'm still here, little one. As long as my spark beats, I won't leave you" Rave said as he comforted Sunny, who soon stopped whimpering, content to nuzzle into the seeker's chest plates. Sunny nuzzled into the warmth and was nearly asleep again when he had an accident and cried softly. He was cold, wet and hungry.

Rave gently took the little one, cleaned him up and changed him before getting the little sparkling energon. Rave sat in a special rocking chair and rocked the little one, while singing, as he fed Sunny. Sunny felt safe and loved, something he hadn't felt in all his previous existence, partially due to his own bitterness, but mostly due to how his parents had treated him and his brother as they grew up. This was different and new, but very welcome, and Sunny hoped it would last. Sunny sucked on the bottle and soon his little tanks were full and he burped and cooed. He truly hoped this wasn't just some trick or something temporary, he felt the loved and craved it so much.

Rave could feel that Sunny was worried. "Don't worry, my little one, or should I call you Sunny, you are wanted and you are loved" and with that Ravenswing tickled the little sparkling and played with him all the while showing just how much love the seeker and his mate had for the little one. Rave knew it wasn't enough to just say he loved Sunny, he and his mate had to show it, and they did just that every chance they got. Sunny laughed and giggled as he was tickled and played with and clicked with happiness. He made little chirps when he saw Sides and reached for his brother.

Rave handed the little one off before going for a flight. Rave would have loved to take the little sparkling with him, but Sunny was way too young, and so allowing Sides to have time with the little one was the next best thing. Sunny didn't want Rave to go, but when Sides and Rave both said that Rave would be back, Sunny reluctantly allowed the seeker to leave. "It's alright Sunny, Rave will come back" Sides said and played with his brother before getting a datapad and started to read Sunny a story. Sunny listened to his brother's voice and wanted to stay awake but he couldn't and soon fell asleep in his brothers arms. And he was still sleeping when some of the others stopped by.

Grunt walked in, one of the few single mechs left in his age group as he just hadn't found the right bot yet. "Who is this precious little one?" Grunt asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the sparkling's nap.

"Hello Grunt, it's a long story but this is my brother, he's been given a second chance" Sides said. "What can I do for you?"

"Just trying to hide. Hook's brat has been after me again. I can't stand him, as he knows nothing other than satisfying his own lust. I heard he also raped a bot not long ago. I want to try and find someone who I can love and will love me. That and I wanted to see if what I had heard about the newest little sparkling was true" Grunt stated as he gently rubbed the sleeping Sunny's helm, thankfully not waking up the little one.

"That's terrible, you can stay here as long as you need to" Sides said and there was something nagging him about that rape comment he just had no idea what. As he didn't know that was who had raped and eventually killed his brother.

"Thanks, my friend. My mom, Bluesky, told me how she was raped and sparked me. After hearing about that, I was determined that I wanted a mate like my mom found, as Swoop absolutely adores her and treats as she should be treated. I plan on holding out a bit longer" grunt stated and as he continued talking, Sunny woke and at first was frightened by the visitor in their presence. This time when Grunt tried to pat Sunny's head, Sunny hissed even though Grunt was no threat.

"Sunny, Grunt's a friend he just wants to meet you" Sides said and tried to sooth the hissing sparkling. Sensing that Sides felt Grunt was no threat, Sunny stopped hissing. Grunt held his arms open and soon Sunny climbed over and sat on Grunt's lap. Grunt tickled and played with the precious little sparkling, causing Sunny to laugh. Sunny realized that he was loved by more than just his former mates, but all the Autobots. Grunt smiled as Sunny laughed and giggled. Sunny played a bit more before he made it be known that he was hungry.

"Grunt would you like to feed him?" Sides asked.

"Sure" stated Grunt as held the precious little sparkling. Sunny slowly took in the energon, happy to feel all the love around him. Sides smiled, content to watch as Sunny was fed. Sunny was content to drink his energon and had to be changed after he had been fed about then Rave came back.

Rave smiled as he saw grunt feeding the little one. "HI Grunt. It's nice to see you" Rave stated as he took the little one back. Sunny nuzzled into the seeker's chest plate. "Thanks for your help."

"Not a problem" grunt said, remaining in the quarters. Sides showed Grunt where he could stay while he was there and told Rave what was going on.

"Of course you can stay, Grunt. I wouldn't want that bot within 20 feet of me if I could help it. But you know, word has it that Astrotrain and Thrust's mech Blade has a crush on you" Rave told Grunt. Grunt rolled his optics. Many bots had crushes on him, both femme and mech, but none of them ever registered in his own spark. However, he had never met Blade before, but Grunt feared it was all the same and he was doomed to spend life as a bachelor. Sunny reached out and patted Grunt, trying to make the bot feel better. Grunt, Sides, and Rave smiled as it was just too cute.

Grunt smiled and took Sunny back into his arms. "Thank you little one, I feel better now" He said and rubbed the tiny helm. The smile Sunny gave would have melted any spark and he clicked happily. Grunt went to lay down, as he was tired. Rave stayed up, carefully watching. Sides had gone to sleep with Sunny, but the seeker, for some strange reason remained up. And then the reason appeared, as the bot who was stalking Grunt finally appeared at Rave's door. Rave was angry when he had learned what this bot had done. And with the seeker's anger peaked, the bot wisely left, as everyone knew it was bad news to piss off a seeker. Just ask Seaspan what Bluefire had done when Hook's oldest sparkling named Jaws pissed the seeker off. Jaws was in the med bay for a month and damn lucky he wasn't killed.

Once the threat was gone, Rave now understood why all the bots wanted the bot offlined, there just was no way to do it, as they had to have proof of crimes, and that was hard to come by. But about an hour after the stalker left, Blade stopped by, as he had borrowed something from Sides and wanted to return it. Rave took in the bot, noting his nervousness, as if Blade could sense Grunt was nearby. Rave was picking up something from Blade – Blade had more than a crush on Grunt, but right now, Grunt just wanted to be left alone, as he was worried that he would never meet the right bot for him.

"Thank you for returning this, I will make sure Sides gets this when he wakes up" Rave said.

"Before I send you off Blade, do you know anything about Grunts stalker?

"I know if he ever tries to hurt Grunt in any way, I will kill him" Blade stated, not ever realizing what he had said, as his spark yearned for the young bot more than it could take. Rave was taken aback, as Grunt was pretty strong and far capable of taking care of himself, but Blade was even bigger than Grunt and the seeker truly realized that Blade was meant to be Grunt's sparkmate, as only someone who loved another bot that much would even say something like that.

"That's good to know, if you find out anything about his activities please let me know" Rave said and sent the young bot on his way.

Optimus and Mirage dropped by a few hours later to visit. "Came to see the newest little one" Mirage stated, still in good shape despite his age. Optimus just stood there, and though Keeper was the Prime, many still referred to Optimus as Prime or Optimus, at least those who remembered him being the Prime, before he had stepped down and let his oldest son take over and before the war had ended. "How is he doing?"

"All things considering well, he seems to be a happy sparkling" Rave said. Just then Sides came out with the awake Sunny.

"Optimus, Mirage this is a surprise"

"Old habits die hard" replied Mirage, elbowing his mate. "Don't they?" Optimus just nodded and took the now awake Sunny from Sideswipe's arms. Sunny was nervous, but when he felt the warmth coming from Optimus, he nuzzled in and clicked, happily. "Well, it looks like someone found a new friend."

Optimus smiled and held Sunny close to his spark. "That is not a problem" Optimus said and gently tickled Sunny who giggled. "He'll always have a friend in me." Rave and sides watched as the two bots who had help them the most in raising their first sparklings were now here to check out the newest edition. Mirage could only smile, figuring Sunny didn't remember him, even though Mirage was one of Sunny's favorite bots to target for pranks. Mirage left the little one alone, as Optimus enjoyed holding the sparkling, just like he enjoyed holding his grandsparklings and great-grandsparklings. Optimus played with him and talked to him softly in that deep voice he had and Sunny would just click and chirp, like he was participating in the conversation.

Meanwhile Sides talked with Mirage telling him what was going on and with the stalker bot.

Mirage listened carefully, as he had unknowingly gathered evidence against this bot; he was just waiting for a few more pieces before he would present his case to Keeper as well as a jury. If it was one thing Mirage hated, it was someone coming after his family. Sunny enjoyed his time with the leader, finally able to see what had made Optimus such an effective leader. Then Sunny spotted Optimus's sensitive audio receivers, and before Optimus knew what had happened, Sunny had crawled to Optimus's helm and bit down hard on one of the receivers. Having been bitten by sparklings before, Optimus knew not to jerk, but that didn't take the pain away. Optimus did a good job hiding his wince and reached up and gently got hold of Sunny. "Alright little one, come on now"

Sides told Mirage that Grunt was going to be staying here and was unaware that the stalker in question had come by while he and the others had been sleeping. Grunt soon woke and came out to see his grandparents visiting. Grunt was pleasantly surprised due to the fact that though his grandfather was no longer Prime, both still kept as busy as their bodies allowed them. It was obvious that with Mirage being younger that kept Optimus going. "Grandma, grandpa? What are you two doing here?" Grunt asked.

Optimus didn't respond right away, having been caught up in holding Sunny, but Mirage went over right away and gave the bot a hug. Grunt was a bit embarrassed, but when he saw that Sides and Rave said nothing about it, he felt less embarrassed about it. 'We came to see how things were going for the newest arrival as well as find you, as Bluesky told us what happened to you yesterday. Have no fear, I am on the case" Mirage stated, not letting anyone know just how close he was to exposing the stalker and rapist bot. Mirage had noticed a few things and had picked up a little more evidence, evidence he hoped Perceptor could help him show Keeper that this bot was a threat to all transformers.

"Thanks grandma" Grunt said.

Optimus looked up then. "No harm will come while we are able to prevent it." Grunt smiled, which made Optimus and Mirage happy, as they knew Grunt realized that they weren't going to give up fighting the stalker, though neither Grunt nor Optimus and Mirage knew what Rave knew about a certain bot named Blade. At least, until the bot came back by, having been led by his spark to come and visit once again. Blade was surprised to find Optimus and Mirage there, as very few young bots saw the pair outside of their quarters, as Optimus was really getting up there.

And it didn't help that not too long ago, Optimus had lost his brother Crankcase to old age. One of the things Crankcase had maintained as he got older and older, Sentinel had always said he was too stubborn to die in battle. Well Sentinel had been right for Crankcase had died in his berth surrounded by his mates. Who even with their grief kept going for their mate as that had been his last request. Crankcase had lived to be one of the oldest transformers, positively ancient. What was working against Optimus was the fact that he had been offline for a time before he had been brought back. Bumblebee hadn't been offline but he had been rebuilt, Ratchet hadn't been happy about that but he hadn't been around when it had happened.

Of course, Optimus had had his structure rebuilt a little here and a little there, but never had a complete overhaul. What really kept Optimus going was Mirage. Primus had told Optimus that he wouldn't go until his mate went offline, and Mirage was still young enough to go on for a while longer, which actually pleased Optimus, as he had wanted to see what peace would bring.

Meanwhile, Blade introduced himself to Optimus and Mirage. And while Optimus didn't pick it up, Mirage knew instantly why Blade had come – as Mirage could feel the feelings Blade had for Grunt and how Blade's spark was skipping hoping to get to talk to the bot. Mirage, knowing he and his mate were in the way soon left after handing Sunny back to Rave. Sunny wasn't happy to lose his new friends, but Rave reassured the little bot that he would see the pair again and that caused Sunny to click, coo, and smile. Optimus asked Mirage once they were aware what was up, and decided to visit their family the very large and extended family.

Sunny meanwhile clicked at Blade. Mirage told Optimus what he suspected about Grunt and Blade and Optimus nodded. Blade had a chance to hold Sunny as he waited for Grunt to finish cleaning himself up. Sunny clicked happily in this bot's arms he liked the good feeling he got. He clicked and chirped when Grunt came back trying to tell him this bot was good. Grunt smiled, as Sunny seemed to know something, though what the sparkling would never tell. Grunt looked at Blade and was instantly struck with something he had never felt before – as his spark raced and skipped jolts. Blade looked over, his own systems going haywire. Sunny sensed what was going on and made a motion to be handed back to Rave. Blade handed the little one back and Grunt and Blade soon began to talk, though it was like pulling teeth even though sides and Rave, as well as Sunny, could see the two were meant to be sparkmates.

Sunny snuggled into Raves chest as Blade and Grunt were little by little moving closer to each other; soon they were right by each other. "Blade..." Grunt breathed looking into the others optics. Sunny wanted to watch, but with Rave taking Sunny to another room, Sunny was a little upset until he saw that both his mates were in there to give him attention.

"Nice to meet you finally, Grunt" Blade stated, his voice shaking slightly, as he could feel the compulsion he had to be with this bot.

"Y...yeah...'' Grunt said. "Um...do you...that is..." Grunt managed but couldn't get his voice to keep going.

"I am single and a virgin if that is what you are asking, grunt" Blade stated, surprising himself, "and I feel my spark beating wildly for you." And with that Blade took the unusual step of being very forward and passionately planting a kiss on Grunt's perfect looking lips, or so Blade thought.

Grunt moaned into the kiss and pulled Blades into his arms returning the kiss. "Mine too...mine too..."

Blade, being the more forward and the larger of the two bots slid a hand down and began to gently rub over grunt's paneling, and then whispered, "How bout we go somewhere quiet and get to know each other better" all the while continuing his ministrations. Grunt could hardly say no and was in no position to say no, so away they went, back to Blade's quarters.

"I've never...with anyone'' Grunt said as they made it to Blades quarters, moaning as Blades played with him.

'Then we can learn on each other, as I've never been with anyone either. I wanted to save myself' Blade stated as he kept up the ministrations to the point where Grunt revealed his dripping port and his stiff spike.

Grunt was getting warmed up. "Want you...need you" he said pulling Blade to him.

"Then you shall have me – all of me, my dear" Blade said as he laid Grunt down on the bot's back on the berth. Blade began the foreplay, hoping that during this session they would be able to bond.

Meanwhile, back with the sparkling, Sunny was enjoying the love he felt form both Rave and Sides. And then a special guest came over, as Slick had taken a break from his own family to see how the bot he had once called mother was doing. As soon as Sunny saw Slick he was clicking happily and reaching as best he could for Slick. "I still can't believe this is mom" Slick told Rave and Sides, his other two parents. "But he taught me so much before I became an adult. I owe so much to him" Slick said, causing Rave and Sides to smile.

"Although Sunny never admitted it, you were his favorite sparkling, though you almost didn't make it, as you were formed on the outside of the sparkling chamber and you were the runt of the four" sides stated, surprising Slick, as he never knew at one point he had been the weakest, as now, amongst his quadruplet set, he was the biggest and the strongest.

"I never knew that" Slick said as he took the sparkling that was his mother into his arms, and Sunny started clicking and cooing.

"Yes, Sunny feared for you the most out of you and your siblings"

"Now that I know the story, I guess I can understand. And I hope he knows I still love him dearly" Slick stated as he gently yet tightly hugged the tiny sparkling. Sunny cooed and chirped, clicked and whistled, trying to tell as well as show just how much Sunny still loved his little bot.

"I think it's a good indication that he knows and he loves you too" Sides said as Sunny waved his little arms.

"He seems so much happier" commented Slick, "I really hope that is the case, as I would hate to see him be as bitter as he used to be." That was news to Sides, as neither Rave nor Sides ever thought Slick saw anything but the best side of Sunny.

Slick could see their surprise. "I know a lot more then you think...I knew where he was staying after he moved out, I always went and saw him"

After a moment, Rave nodded and smiled. "Well even though he was bitter and had had difficulties, you were the best thing that ever happened to him and I am not surprised he confided in you."

"I think there was something really wrong with him there towards the end, but I never could get him to confirm it or deny it" Slick said holding the now sleeping Sunny.

"He had caught some type of incurable rust and was slowly dying after being raped. It was obvious that someone attempted to kill him before he was allowed to die, but that is all in the past, as I am glad he is now a happy healthy sparkling" Rave stated, taking little Sunny back from Slick.

Slick hadn't really wanted to hand his mother over but he did anyway. "Who would do such a thing?" Rave had an idea but said nothing, as he didn't want to start any rumors.

"I really don't want to leave him" Slick said referring to his mother.

"You can come see him anytime Slick" Sides said. Slick nodded and soon left. And though they never would have done this in front of their regular sparklings, Sunny was different and so Rave started to tease Sides by rubbing the red bot's groin cover.

Sides moaned and moved into Raves rubbing. "Nnnn...please Rave...please..." Sunny stirred a bit but slept on for the moment. Rave snuck his hand under the paneling, causing Sides to moan even louder. It was to the point where Sunny woke. And while he didn't cry, he was certainly curious as to what was going on. Rave continued his manipulations, eliciting more delicious moans out of the red Lambo, who soon revealed his interfacing equipment. "Take me...nnnn need you inside me..." Sides moaned and tried to get more even as Sunny looked on curious, he was more sparkling then his old self.

At that point, seeing that Sunny wasn't really all there, Sides placed the little one back in his crib and then crawled over and began to suck on Rave's cable to prep it for entry into the red Lambo's heated systems. Sunny was starting to nod off once he was in his crib the two interfacing no longer interesting him. Sides happily sucked away at Raves spike and Rave moaned and decided he had enough. "On your back and spread wide"

Sides did as asked, for he had always loved submitting to the powerful seeker. "Please…please…inside me" Sides begged. Rave happily thrust into the waiting heat that was Sides and after letting him adjust for a moment or two he began thrusting in and out. Sides was in heaven as he felt his mate fill his valve and touch every node in his chute.

"So tight, mmm, you like that don't you, me pounding into that tight little valve"

Sides could only nod as the pleasure took over his systems. "You…you know…ugh ngh…you know I have always… have always liked that, my love….ngh ugh….more….give me more…"sides begged, pleasure coursing through his body as only Rave could do.

Rave was all too happy to give Sides what he wanted and began to pound into his mate. "So tight lover, I could pound into you all day long" Rave knew someday Sunny hopefully would join them once more.

After an intense overload, both Rave and Sides fell into a deep recharge, thinking that Sunny was asleep as well, but the problem was Sunny was wide awake and curious. And so the little sparkling crawled out of his crib and managed to crawl out of the room. It was scary to the little one, but since Sunny knew by spark his way around the ship, he began to crawl off, unaware of the danger he was going to meet.

In the hallway, Sunny's rapist and attempted murderer was walking and talking with Bee, trying to convince the minibot of something but Bee wasn't buying it. Sunny saw and recognized the bot that had done him harm, and the poor little sparkling screamed in terror and began to bawl. Bee immediately went over to the little one while the other bot shied away and left. Sunny was far from his mates, but seeing that the terrible bot had left, Sunny calmed down as Bee held him. Bee held him close. "It's alright little one I won't let that bot hurt you" Bee soothed holding Sunny close to his spark. "Now who do you belong to I wonder" he didn't know about Sunny being a sparkling again yet.

Back in the quarters, Rave shot awake for some reason, as if he had heard and felt the fright in Sunny's spark. Rave quickly woke up sides and both soon realized Sunny had crawled off. Rave and Sides left the room splitting up to find Sunny, and while Sides ran into the bot that had scared Sunny, even though Sides didn't know it, Rave found Bee soothing poor little Sunny. Sunny reached out for Rave even while in Bee's arms. "Well now I know who he goes to" Bee said handing Sunny over to Rave. "He got spooked really badly"

"Really? Can you tell me who or what seemed to spook him?" Rave asked, as Bee told about the creepy bot he had been walking with, describing the same one that seemed to be stalking Grunt.

"Little one started bawling and he left, I was just trying to figure out who I needed to return him to when you arrived" Bee said. Rave was not happy, but he hid that from Bee. Rave thanked Bee for finding the little one and soon headed back to his quarters, after comming Sides. Rave needed to watch this bot, as Sunny was not one to react for no reason. Sunny was still scared and he buried his little head into Rave's chest making little whimpering sounds.

"You safe, Sunny. I won't let that bot hurt you" Rave stated, not knowing that bot was the one who hurt Sunny before. Sunny knew that bot but there was no way he could tell Rave that, that was who had killed him. Simply because he was a sparkling and couldn't talk at the moment. Rave held the little one close, still sensing a fear about him.

Sides returned and went straight to Raves side and rubbed his brother's helm gently. "What happened to him, I can feel his fear." Rave told his mate exactly what Bee had told him. Needless to say neither Rave nor sides were very happy with what they had learned.

"We have to do something about this bot, I can feel it. He will end up hurting or killing someone" Sides said and had no idea how right he was.

"Maybe we should go talk to Mirage, as he said something about needing more evidence for something" Rave stated as Sunny curled tightly into the seeker. Sides nodded in agreement and so with Rave carrying Sunny they went to go see Mirage.

"How can I help you three?" Mirage asked, gently rubbing Sunny's helm.

Sides and Rave told Mirage why they had come and what Bee had told them. "Sunny was frightened of this bot and he doesn't scare easily"

"I have an idea – let's go to Soundwave and Perceptor and see if they can get memories from his spark and processor. It may be the key we need" Mirage stated. They nodded and headed to see Soundwave and Perceptor in the lab the two shared. They were more than a bit surprised by what they were told but they said it was worth a try. Soundwave linked with Sunny while Perceptor did what he needed to do. Soundwave searched what he could and was disturbed by what he found. All were disturbed as, while Sunny was out, all five watched and saw what memories had been planted in Sunny's processor by Sunny's spark. This was the final piece of evidence that Mirage needed to convince his son to terminate this sadistic bot. "Can we record this?" Mirage asked. Perceptor nodded and with Soundwave's help they got the memories copied and Soundwave gave Mirage a copy of the memories, and out of habit made a backup copy and didn't tell anyone he had it. Sides and Rave were sickened and horrified by what they had seen in those memories especially the last ones. Sunny knowing he was dying, the sparking and his final rape and murder.

With copy in hand, Mirage ran back to his room, and gathered all the other evidence he had, which was extensive to the point even Rave and Sides were shocked. Mirage had Rave, Sunny, and Sides join him as they went to go present the evidence to Peacekeeper, the Prime. "Prime, may we have a few minutes of your time" Mirage asked. Rave, Sunny and Sides just a short distance behind Mirage. Keeper nodded.

"I have enough evidence to persecute that one bot. This sparkling you see before you is Sunny. Both First Aid and Ratchet had proven it by scanning the little one's code. This disc you see here contains a copy of his memories from when he was an adult, and this was captured by Soundwave and Perceptor. And here is other evidence I have gathered" Mirage showed it all, and then waited to see what Keeper would do.

Keeper reviewed the evidence very carefully, by Cybertronian law it was enough. "Guards fetch this bot and bring him before me" Blueflair and Freedom ran and grabbed the accused bot, who was still cocky and arrogant – as he believed he would never get caught, as after all, Sunny was dead and couldn't recognize him. Oh but Sunny did and bawled when he saw the evil bot. Keeper presented to the bot the evidence of his crimes. "You have hurt your last transformer"

"You can't prove anything" said Dirt Devil. And that was when Keeper showed the bot the memories that had been gathered from the tiny sparkling. Dirt Devil couldn't say anything as he saw what happened from the view of the bot he had raped and killed.

"For your crimes, you will be sentenced to death, as I don't tolerate murder and I don't tolerate rape. And with all the evidence gathered, there is no need for a jury to see this, as it is too gruesome" stated keeper, who quickly removed the bot's poisoned spark and allowed it to float free to be judged by Primus, as Keeper was never one to crush a spark. Freedom and Blueflair were asked to remove the "scrap metal." Once the 'scrap metal' had been removed Keeper went to his mother and gave him a hug before going to the crying Sunny. "It's alright now, he will never hurt you again" Keeper soothed. "I want to thank you for bringing this evidence to me" Keeper said mainly to his mother. Sunny cooed as he was held in Keeper's arms. Rave and Sides were surprised at just how much evidence Mirage had collected on the bot. Mirage just smiled, as he knew it would come in handy someday.

"Having lived with Optimus as long as I have, I knew that it would require a lot of evidence before anything could be done. I am just glad I had enough evidence to prevent this terrible bot from doing anything to anyone else" Mirage stated, making sure to treat his son as the Prime.

"I'm glad you were able to get the evidence mom truly" keeper said."I knew the bot was trouble"

"I just wish I could have gotten it before this all happened to Sunny. Oh, and by the way, the little sparkling you are holding, is Sunny, as Primus sent his spark back to us" Mirage stated, surprising Keeper.

"Really? Wow"

"But Mirage Sunny was dying anyway and at least this way he has a second chance" Rave said.

'But even if he was dying, that doesn't give another bot the right to rape and kill him. But that is neither here nor there now, as the evil bot is gone and Sunny has a new chance. Thank you, Prime" Mirage stated. Mirage wondered how Keeper was doing since Elita had passed on, but he dare not ask, especially in front of other bots.

Keeper seemed to know though and once Sunny was completely calm he handed Sunny over.

"I need to speak to Mirage privately please" Rave nodded and soon took Sunny out and Sides followed.

"You wanted to see me, Keeper?" Mirage asked not as a soldier but as a mother.

Keeper walked over to his mother and hugged him placing his head on his mothers shoulder despite the height difference. "I miss her mom" keeper said softly. "She told me if I ever found another bot who caught my spark it was okay, she released me"

Mirage hugged his son. "We're here, if you want to talk. Optimus and I can listen. And maybe just maybe you will find a new sparkmate. Elita would want you to be happy, as would your babies" Mirage said.

Keeper nodded. "How's dad doing I haven't seen him in a while" Keeper asked.

"He's doing just fine, just keeping a low profile since he named you as Prime" Mirage stated.

Keeper didn't like thinking back on that moment not so much that he was named prime, but that his father had died. "I want to see him more mama, he seems different now ever since he was brought back from the well"

"Come with me, baby, and we'll go see your father together. Keep in mind, he is old, and one of the oldest bots left online" Mirage said to his son.

Keeper nodded. "Yes mama, it's so hard though seeing Bots that watched us grow if they didn't die in battle, age is catching up to them. I overheard Ratchet telling Aid, Ironhide doesn't have too much longer. And grandma's visor isn't working like it should"

"That's what happens, Keeper, we all grow older, and one day our lives will end and it will be up to you and your generation to make sure the next generation is safe and sound as well as they appreciate what our generation did for them. But for now, let's go see your dad, as he is in a good mood today" stated Mirage. Keeper nodded and followed his mother to his parent's apartment. Optimus was laying on the couch reading a datapad a cube of warm energon on the table beside him.

When Optimus saw his son, he immediately got up and saluted Keeper, as even Optimus knew that a prime was to be respected at all times. Mirage stood by his mate's side, to make sure Optimus was steady. "Dad you don't have to salute me" Keeper said coming over and hugging his father who returned the hug.

"If you wish son, then I won't at least in private" Optimus said.

"Keeper wanted to see you, beloved" Mirage said, enjoying the smaller, quiet quarters that he now shared with his mate.

"Oh? What did you want to see me about, son?" Optimus asked. "And have you seen Sunny, he is absolutely adorable?"

"I have he is adorable, and I dealt with his attacker and murderer today..." Keeper said and Optimus rubbed his sons back. "I let his spark go and had his body disposed of"

"I know you only did that because you had enough evidence" Optimus said. "Now what else is bothering you son?"

Mirage piped up, "I think it is his long lost sparkmate as well as you, my beloved"

"Oh? I know that you will be alright, my son. If it is meant to be you will find someone else. And don't worry so much about me" Optimus said with a smile, his battlemask long since gone.

"But dad" Keeper started to say.

"No son it's okay there are some days I'm not one hundred percent, but I've got time left and you can always come to us anytime"

"If you say so, sir" Keeper stated, still adjusting to being Prime instead of his father.

"Son, I am no longer a sir. I am merely another soldier, try to remember that – You are the prime now" Optimus stated.

Meanwhile, Sunny was snuggling with Sides, trying to keep warm and waiting for Rave to return, as Rave had gone off to run a quick errand. Sides held his brother close and commed Rave telling him to bring a thermal blanket back with him because Sunny kept freezing. "We're gonna get you a blanket brother, until then I'll keep you warm." Rave soon returned with everything he had sought to bring, including a thermal blanket. Sunny practically jumped out of his brother's arms to get to Rave. Sides smiled as he had never seen Sunny take so much to their mate. IT was adorable and long overdue.

Rave laughed and held Sunny close after wrapping him up in the blanket. "There we go, now you'll be nice and warm" He said and nuzzled Sunny and kissed his little helm. Sunny clicked and chirped in response.

"I wonder if he remembers us as anything other than his now parents" Rave stated, wishing Sunny knew more than he let on.

"He probably does, but has no way to really let us know but it doesn't matter either way. Someday he'll remember or he'll be the bot I always knew he could have been" Sides said and got a bottle after putting things away that Rave brought.

About a week later, Sunny grew sharply, growing much faster than a normal sparkling, then again he wasn't really a normal sparkling at all. Now he could walk, talk and run, and the first person he ran to was Rave. "Up!" The little sparkling said, shocking Rave.

"Up" Sunny said again raising his arms up and Rave picked him.

"Sunny?" Rave said still in shock.

"Me Sunny, you Rave" little Sunny stated, giggling as he did it. Rave tried not to drop the little one, shocked at how fast the little one had grown.

"That's right, Sunny, that's Rave and you're Sunny" Sides said coming over smiling. "And now I've got something for you"

"What have? What have?" cried the ever eager Sunny, showing an enthusiasm Rave had never seen and Sides had watched die long ago.

Sides pulled out some art supplies he had just picked up. "For you Sunny"

"For me?" Sunny asked, as Rave gently set the squirming sparkling down on the ground. Rave watched as Sunny was filled with awe and wonder as Sides handed him the tools. It was truly a good day.

"All for you" Sides said smiling. "Why don't you give them a try?"

Sunny began to paint, and the first thing he painted surprised the two older bots, as it showed Rave, sides, and Sunny in a big hug – but Sunny wasn't little – he was big. It was then that Sides and Rave knew Sunny knew more than he let on, as he wasn't able to communicate as well. Rave had to laugh as just as much paint had gotten on the sparkling Sunny as had gotten on the canvas. Sides laughed as well and when Sunny was done painting for the moment Sides and Rave gave Sunny a bath and got him all clean. After Sunny was clean and had his energon he laid down for a nap. Sides wrapped his arms around Rave as they looked at the painting. "What you saw just a short time ago, my love, that is the real Sunny that I watched die bit by bit"

'What can I do to make sure that this doesn't die out?" Rave asked, not wanting to lose what he had just seen in the loving little sparkling.

"Encourage him, that's what our creators never did they always were cruel not physical but verbal and that was worse" Sides said. "Never let him give up, urge him to keep going"

"If that is what we need to do, I will do it in a heartbeat, as I want the Sunny I never saw until now" Rave stated, a tear in his optic.

"I don't want to lose that Sunny again, I couldn't bear to watch him die bit by bit again" Sides said wiping the tear in Rave's optics away.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't have to watch that again and I don't have to see it ever." Rave stated, kissing his mate Sides deeply.

Sides moaned into the kiss. "I need you...please Rave...give it to me"

"Oh I will give it to you alright, you youngling" Rave stated as his old form creaked slightly as they headed for the berth room.

Sides could hardly wait and had opened by the time Rave had him on the berth. "I need you..." He said and made note to give Rave a hot oil Massage later. Rave smiled and began to ravish his mate, bringing Sides to an untold amount of overloads, neither bot realizing Sunny could feel them, and was enjoying them as well, as his spark was still connected to theirs. Sunny of course was too young for thoughts of interfacing but the warmth and love he felt relaxed him and he slept peacefully. A few hours later he was up from his nap and played with his paints again.

Unfortunately, this time instead of staying on the canvas, Sunny decided to paint the quarters, which left a shocking sight for when Sides and Rave emerged. Rave wanted to get angry but remembering what Sides had said Rave tried another approach. "Sunny, can you tell me why you painted the quarters when we told you the paints were to only be used on the canvas?"Rave asked, with kindness and love in his voice, but also a hint of teaching.

Sunny shrugged. "Cause the walls wanted color" Sunny said in response to the kind voice. Sides watched from the background, he hoped Rave didn't lose it as he remembered this had happened long ago.

"Sunny, I realize that the walls needed color. How about we find a color to paint the walls together and then after that, paint remains only on the canvas. How does that sound? Does that sound like a deal?" Rave asked, surprising the hell out of Sides, who would have never thought of that.

Sunny thought it over and finally nodded. "Deal" He said then raised his arms. "Up." Rave scooped the little bot up and then both went to find a color to paint the quarters while sides made sure to do something special for Rave, as he was impressed with how Rave had handled the situation. With the two occupied Sides ran and got the right oil he wanted and hid it in their quarters and prepared energon for Rave and Sunny to have when they finished painting.

Soon enough, Rave and Sunny returned and painted the quarters, especially Sunny's room. After 8 solid hours, they were both tired but satisfied. "Well done, Sunny. Now remember, now that the walls have color, the paint stays on the canvas" Rave stated, in a calm loving voice as he hugged the little bot.

"Okay" Sunny said and Sides came over and made sure both got enough energon.

"Sunny, it's almost bed time let's get you cleaned up" Sides said.

Rave's joints creaked and squeaked a bit louder as he got up from sitting down and helped get Sunny ready for bed. And once the sparkling was asleep, Rave walked out to the main room, squeaking and creaking as he headed to rest on the couch. "Man I must be getting old" he said to himself.

"Nonsense your just seasoned, now lay down my love I have a treat for you since you handled the situation earlier" Sides said and got the warmed oil.

"Easy for you to say, as you haven't been around since before the last war" Rave said as he did what was asked of him, unsure of what Sides had planned. "I hope I handled the situation ok, as I didn't want to yell at the poor sparkling."

"You did very well" Sides said and started to give Rave a slow hot oil massage.

"Mmmm" was all Rave could say as he felt the hot oil soothe the pain in his achy joints. But as sides continued, Rave found himself getting horny. He didn't plan to, it just happened. 'Thank you, and do you have any idea what you are doing to me-e-e?" Rave asked, pleasure obvious in his voice.

"Making you relax and I hope feeling pleasure" Sides said as he continued to rub now and then kissing Rave softly. "I need you to flip over now love." Rave flipped over, completely unaware that his stiff spike was showing, standing proudly before his mate, letting Sides know that what he was doing was having the desired effect.

Meanwhile, in Mirage and Optimus's room, Optimus was having a not so good day, and Mirage was feeding his mate slowly and gently while trying to avoid the grouchy bot's mood swings. Optimus felt so slagging useless as Mirage had to feed him because he had no control over his hands today. "Take it easy, beloved, you are not the same bot you used to be" Mirage stated, "But no matter what I will always love you"

Optimus sighed, he knew Mirage was right. "I know but I feel so useless some days, and I love you too"

"You are not useless, my love. After all, you still are wise, have lots of advice, as well as patience. And just because your body fails you every so often does not mean that you are any less of a bot' Mirage stated, finishing the feeding and starting the cleaning and bathing of his mate, which made Optimus feel much better.

Optimus relaxed as Mirage washed him. "After all this time I still wonder how I was lucky enough to get you as my mate"

"Primus destined for us to be together, my beloved, now let me clean…' And with that Mirage cleaned Optimus's sensitive zone before finishing up. "Now you look like brand new, all shiny" Mirage said as he had cleaned Optimus with a cleanser that would leave his body with a like new shine.

"New shine for an old bot huh?" Optimus asked before he kissed Mirage. "Thank you beloved, for putting up with me all these years"

'Would you expect anything less, my beloved? And, you put up with me as well all these years, even the times when I almost drove you out of your processor – and yet you still stuck by me. That is love, my sweet spark, and though we may not be able to interface like we used to, there are still ways we can show love to each other, and that is what I try to do, especially on your down days" Mirage stated, before kissing his mate back with equal passion.

"I wish I could love you even just once like we used to" Optimus said and gently caressed his mates face.

"Just by showing me love is enough, my beloved. We don't require interfacing to show each other love, and that is what matters, that we realize even in the simple pleasures, the simple things that we do for each other, that shows love. I love you with all my spark and that will never change" Mirage stated as he nuzzled into his mate.

Optimus nuzzled back and kissed Mirage softly. "You are beautiful beloved and I am truly lucky to have you"

"The feeling is mutual" Mirage stated, nuzzling his mate back.

Optimus just softly kissed his mate and caressed him gently. "I am glad of something, my love."

'What is that, my beloved' as Mirage nuzzled more into his mate and rubbed zones once erotic now just soothing to the touch.

"Though it pained you I'm glad you did not follow me when I offlined" Optimus said leaning into the soft touch.

"You can thank Jazz, Wingspan, Hotrod, Prowl and our babies for that one, as I wanted to join you so bad" Mirage stated, finally letting on how he truly had survived. "Especially Silverflair"

"I know you wanted to join me but I knew you were still needed" Optimus said.

"I don't think you would have been able to come back to us had I followed you, my dear" Mirage stated, enjoying the fact that now he had what seemed like all the time in the world to spend with his mate, as his mate was no longer the Prime.

"I believe you are right, Primus told me I still had more to do, still not completely sure what that is though"

"Well, whatever it is, I am just glad to have you once again my beloved. And with that, Mirage began to use his tongue on Optimus's groin plating. Mirage figured that while they couldn't be as young and wild as they had been years ago during the war, but they at least could have it once or twice a week as a special thing between them.

Optimus moaned feeling that warm tongue on his plating. "Oh beloved ..." Optimus moaned. Mirage continued his ministrations, long and slow, knowing that neither were up for a "quickie." "I love you" Optimus moaned as Mirage slowly worked him up. It still felt so good.

"I love you too, beloved" Mirage said in between ministrations, and also removing his own paneling, revealing his own hard on to his mate.

Optimus reached out and started to gently tease Mirage. "So beautiful." Mirage moaned and continued his ministrations, enjoying the time with his mate.

"Do what you will with me my love" Optimus breathed. Mirage continued some more, and soon Optimus was gently overloading, and Mirage was happy even though he had yet to overload. After all, this was for Optimus's pleasure not his. Optimus panted softly and caressed Mirages face. "I want to do something for you." Mirage just looked, unsure of what his mate had on that processor of his, as after all this time, Optimus still managed to surprise his mate. "Just bear with me" Optimus said and eased Mirage onto his back before he brought out a cable. "Do you trust me my love?" Mirage nodded, shivering in anticipation of what his mate had planned. He just hoped that whatever it was, it wasn't too much for Optimus's spark or body to handle. Optimus gently connected them and he sent to Mirage feelings of pleasure. Mirage moaned at the powerful connection, as it had been a full month since they had last connected, as they didn't want to wear each other out. And as Optimus sent pleasure, Mirage soon overloaded as well and the two soon fell into recharge.

In Rave and Side's quarters, Sunny was painting on the canvas while Rave was on duty. Sides had been left to watch over his twin and was amazed at how well Rave's plan had worked about painting the quarters, as little Sunny made sure his paints stayed only on the canvas now. "It's looking wonderful Sunny" Sides said looking at what his brother was painting.

'Thanks, 'ide" Sunny said, proud of what he had done.

"Would you like some energon Sunny" Sides asked his brother. "Warmed just slightly"

"Uh huh" Sunny stated, a big drop of paint dripping down his chassis, though Sunny didn't seem to care.

Sides smiled and gently got the bit of paint off. "There, why don't you clean up and I'll get your energon"

"O-tay" Sunny stated, racing off to clean the drop off, leaving Sides to see what Sunny had painted. Sides was struck as odd as the picture looked familiar yet it didn't. It was almost the same as the one Sunny had painted of the family, the only difference now was the bots were grown, and while Sunny, Sides, and the twin femmes were in the picture, Rave and Flightrisk had been placed over the four in flight mode, as if it was those two who kept the four safe. Sides couldn't help but smile. He moved away from it and when Sunny came back Sides sat down with his brother on his lap and helped him hold the energon cube. It was just the way Sunny always liked it. Sunny quickly yet carefully consumed the energon before going back to work on his painting. He accidentally dropped some paint on the floor and was about to cry when Rave came in, and having seen the accident, knew how to handle it.

"Calm down, little one. It was an accident, and accidents happen. I am not mad, but let's learn from this, what do you think could help next time?" Rave asked in a warm, loving voice.

"Place old datapads on floor?" Sunny asked, to which Rave nodded before hugging the little one, ensuring that Sunny stayed the loving bot they wanted him to be.

Sides smiled and got some rags and helped Sunny clean up the paint while Rave found some old datapads. "Here we go, sweet" Rave said and kissed Sunny's helm. Sunny went right back to painting while Rave went to go relax a bit and sat on the couch. Sides was impressed, for he knew seekers could be reactive as all get out, yet Rave was not acting like the typical seeker, and Sides was soon realizing there was more to his mate than met the eye. Sides went to Rave and kissed him softly as they settled and just watched Sunny paint, this was something Sides had missed so much. Just watching his brother create. "He will be quite the artist when he grows up" stated Rave, "and he will hopefully be able to love."

"I hope so too, and from what I've seen so far these key moments are where our creators did what they did. But you, my love, have changed those moments for the better" Sides said. Just then Sunny came in, covered from head to toe in paint, proudly displaying the piece Sides had seen earlier. Sunny was dripping paint everywhere, and while Sides was nervous, Rave showed just how good he really was.

'That is beautiful, Sunny and it is really well done. But I have a question for you – how did you get paint all over yourself?" Rave asked, not yelling but in a calm loving voice.

"I wanted to be colorful too" Sunny said giggling.

"I understand that, and I can appreciate the idea behind it, but what did we say about where the paint stays, my little one?" Rave stated, still in the calm loving voice, causing little Sunny to think about what they had talked about after painting the walls.

"Oops, sorry" Sunny said looking bashful.

'It's ok, little one, let's get you cleaned off. But next time you try to do this, we will take the paints away for 10 minutes. We don't want you to stop painting, little one, but we do want you to make sure you paint where it is appropriate. Do we have an understanding?" Rave asked, making Sides nervous, but Sides was relieved when Sunny nodded and then smiled at Rave, giving the seeker a big hug and covering the seeker in paint. 'I guess we both need a shower now, don't we, my little one" Rave said with love and affection as well as a smile in his voice.

Sunny giggled and couldn't help but spread more paint on Rave. "Uh huh"

"Sunny – I am giving you one warning. Now let's get cleaned off and get you to bed. If you are good, I will read you your favorite story" Rave stated, hoping Sunny would get the point. Sunny pouted but nodded and let Rave give him a bath. Sunny was good, and he was still surprised as Rave did not go back on his word, but read Sunny's favorite story to him, and soon the little bot was happily asleep in recharge.

"I was worried for a bit there my love" Sides said once Sunny was sound asleep.

'what were you worried about, my love?" Rave asked, hoping he hadn't done anything wrong.

"I was worried that you would react badly" Sides said.

"I was worried that I would be too mean to him. I hope I wasn't, even with letting him know that next time there would be consequences if he didn't follow directions" Rave stated, revealing he had been worried as well.

"All things considered my love, I think you're doing very well" Sides said kissing Rave softly.

"thanks love" Rave stated to his mate as the two kissed.

Meanwhile, in Blade's room, Grunt was lost in pleasure. Blade seemed to know him inside and out even though they had never met until recently. Grunt moaned and begged as he clung to Blades riding the waves of pleasure moving through him. "Oh yeah, so tight baby, so tight" Blade mumbled as he used his stiff spike to interface with Grunt, sending pleasure through both of them.

"Nnnn..." Was all Grunt could manage as he clung to Blade.

"show me that beautiful spark, baby" Blade stated as he continued thrusting. Grunt moaned and opened his chest plates letting Blade see his spark. Blade smiled as he revealed his own spark. 'are you ready to become one, my love?" Blade asked as he slowly lowered his open chest towards Grunt's open chest.

Grunt was nervous but he nodded as the other spark moved closer to his. "Yes..." And with the answer, Blade bent over further slowly, bringing the sparks closer and closer. Both could feel the pull as their sparks longed for each other, and as soon as the sparks connected, sparks flew, literally, causing both to become caught up in their mutual pleasure. And as the two took a long overload, neither knew that Grunt was now carrying sparklings in addition to being Blade's mate. Grunt trembled as overload moved through him he couldn't believe the pleasure he was feeling. He couldn't even form coherent thought he was so pleasure shot. Blade left his spike buried within his now unknowingly sparked mate, as Grunt's chute refused to let the slowly depressurizing twitching metal go just yet. Grunt smiled, as this was better than he ever thought, and he was glad he had waited.

"I never knew it could be so good"

"Me neither, my love" Blade stated as he waited for grunt's chute to let his cable out.

A short time later Grunts chute released his mates. "I still have to tell my parents"

"Can we have one more session before we go find them, my love?" Blade asked, still horny. Grunt smiled nodding and was happy to go another round.

Elsewhere, Sunny woke up, full of energy and ready to go. He remembered the lessons he learned the day before. Sunny, having his old memories also could remember how his former creators had acted during the exact same time. Sunny was impressed just how well the seeker had handled everything, and the little sparkling decided he was going to try and do something special for the seeker. Sunny got a new canvas and started to paint. He took his time as he wanted this done right, when he finished he went and woke Rave up. Rave slowly woke up, he had a bit of a crick in his back, but when he saw it was Sunny, he smiled despite the pain. "Morning, sport. What brings you in here, little one?" Rave asked, gently rubbing Sunny's head, another change from what Sunny had been used to in his previous lifetime's childhood.

"Come see" Sunny said and gently tugged on Raves hand. He wanted to give Rave the painting, it was going to be both of them together and Sunny was big again. Rave followed the eager sparkling, curious as to what he would find. It didn't take too long before Sunny had led Rave right to where the sparkling wanted the seeker to be. Sunny went and uncovered the painting and there before Rave was himself and a grown up Sunny kissing him.

Rave was very surprised, but then a wide grin broke out on his face and he scooped up the sparkling and kissed him. "You remember me, don't you, my little one" Rave asked.

Sunny nodded. "It's all here" Sunny said pointing to his processor. He was smiling seeing Rave smile.

"I hope that scene comes true sooner rather than later, my precious little one" Rave said as he lavished love and attention on the sparkling.

Sunny purred and snuggled in Raves arms. "Not big yet"

"I know, my little one, but hopefully before primus calls my spark back will I get to love you as you should be loved" Rave stated, smiling.

Sunny clung to Rave. "Rave no go" Sunny said he couldn't lose Rave.

"I don't plan on leaving you for a while, my lovely little one' Rave stated as he hugged and kissed the little sparkling.

A week later, and Sunny had grown more. Rave and Sides had realized a while ago that this sparklinghood and younglinghood would be different, and were pleasantly surprised when they saw that Sunny had grown older. They had figured it out that the older he got, the slower he would change until he became an adult and would grow then like a normal transformer. Sunny was a bit taller now, and his whole attitude was different then what it had been before. But he was soon going to be old enough where interfacing would be on his processor a lot.

'hey sport, how ya doing?" Rave asked as Sunny was painting one of his paintings. Sides watched, wondering how his brother would act, as Sunny never liked being interrupted when he was painting. Sunny didn't even acknowledge Rave partially because he had his audios off. Rave looked carefully and noticed that Sunny was busy concentrating and then left. He figured Sunny could come find him when Sunny was ready. Sides relaxed, glad that a catastrophe had been avoided.

Sides went and cuddled with Rave. "Thank you for not interrupting him"

"Is that something your creators did to him when he would try to escape reality by painting?" Rave asked.

Sides nodded. "There were times they would go so far as to destroy what he was working on"

Rave shook his head, as that was just plain cruel. "well, when he is done, I have a surprise for him" Rave said as he showed Sides more paint for Sunny, colors that Sunny needed more of, as well as more canvas for Sunny to paint on.

Sides smiled. "He will love it, thank you my love for giving him the love our creators never did"

"I just hope he will stay the loving bot that I now know he can be" Rave stated as he still felt the pain of all the times Sunny used to shove him away. He tried hiding it, and usually did pretty well, but this time, Sides felt it.

Sides took Raves hand. "I know how you feel, I watched this Sunny die bit by bit because of our creators. I watched them destroy a kind and gentle bot and turn him into a bitter bot who didn't know how to love"

"Do you think when he gets to be old enough, he will choose to love us?" Rave asked, wanting it so bad that even Sides could feel it.

"I think so, but we must let him come to us." Rave nodded, hoping it was true.

Elsewhere, Keeper was having trouble getting through a rough time, as it was Elita's sparking day, and Keeper was sad. He had his and her sparklings gathered around him, but it didn't seem to help as much as he had hoped. "Daddy, why don't we all go for a drive?" One of the children suggested.

'Sure" Keeper stated, as anything was better than sitting in the quarters and remembering a loving mate who was no longer online. They smiled and dragged their father and Prime out for a drive, granted they missed their mother too but they weren't about to let their father mope. They all headed out for a drive when they passed a mech in alt mode who was having trouble. Keeper noticed instantly, and much like his father, went over to see if he could help out the strange mech. Keeper had no idea that he had a reputation of being a quiet hidden Prime that bots were in absolute awe of. "Do you need any help?" Keeper asked.

"Yeah that would be great, I blew an axle" The mech said. His name was Kit, and though you wouldn't know it once he was in his robot form, he was a former pleasure bot.

"how can I best help you" Keeper asked without introducing himself, as he didn't want to scare off the poor bot. 'As I know a little bit about fixing axels"

Kit told the mystery bot where the axel was damaged. "If I could transform I would walk home, but I can't get out of alt mode. So whatever you can do to help would be great." Keeper looked at the damage, and was quickly able to repair the damage, leaving the stranded bot feeling better and allowing the bot to transform, and it surprised him when he saw a large bot with a mask on waiting to see how he was doing.

"Uh, thanks" Kit said. "Names Kit" He said once he was back in robot form.

"I'm Keeper" Peacekeeper stated, a name he used only among family or when he wanted to hide who he really was.

"Thanks Keeper" Kit said having no idea he was talking to the Prime. "It would have taken me hours to get home if you hadn't come by" He said and tried to ignore the pulsing of his spark.

"Not a problem, my friend, would you care to have a ride to base, as it is a long way off" Keeper offered, trying hard to ignore the own fluttering in his own spark.

"Um...okay sure" Kit said thinking that was the opposite direction he was needing to go but he did feel drawn to this bot. He just hoped he didn't run into any bots who knew what he was, no what he used to be.

What Kit didn't know was that this bot was taking him to a base that knew nothing about Kit's past. It was a different base, set far from the others and one that was well protected. And it was only once Keeper let his passenger out that Kit realized he was in a base he had never been in before. 'Sorry for the bumpy ride, but semis don't tend to have the best shocks at times" Keeper said humbly.

"Its fine...where are we I don't know this place" Kit asked.

"It is the safest base there is, and is known as the base of the Prime" Keeper stated.

Kit was slightly apprehensive when he heard that last part. "Base of the Prime..."

"Yes, this is where the most capable femmes and mechs work as well as a few others to make sure the Prime stays safe. This is the prime's headquarters. Don't worry, everyone here is trained to be as pleasant as possible, even former Cons" stated keeper, happy to tell the tale. 'It was built by the previous Prime before he died and another bot was named Prime."

"I can't imagine the likes of me will be welcome here" Kit said realizing this bot must be an important mech to be here.

"All are welcome" Keeper stated, "but only the bots the Prime selects may stay and call this home"

Kit knew there was a slight chance he would know some of these bots, but somehow he doubted it. "I see...um I probably really shouldn't stay long"

"I think before you go anywhere, you should have Ratchet, Kryptonight, First Aid, or Fader look at you systems" Keeper stated, flooring Kit as he had only heard of most of those bots in legends and tales.

"You mean... their real? I've only ever heard stories about them"

"They are…let me see who is in the med bay today….oh, you are in luck, it's Ratchet" Keeper said as he brought his new friend to the med bay.

Kit was still floored as Keeper took him to the med bay and a few minutes later Ratchet appeared. "What have you done this time Keeper"

"It is not for me, Ratchet, it is for my friend here, Kit. He had broken down out in the desert. I repaired him enough to allow him to transform, but I think you should look him over, make sure everything is functional" Keeper stated, giving the medic a glare, and that was when Ratchet understood that this new bot had no idea Keeper was the Prime and Keeper wanted it to stay that way for now. And soon, Keeper left Kit with Ratchet.

"Alright on the berth" Ratchet told Kit who did as told as the medic's reputation was legendary.

Ratchet scanned and got to work fixing Kit the rest of the way. "Alright you're all patched up"

"Can I go?" Kit asked nervous.

"Not yet, I want those patches to stick, a few more hours in the med bay and then I can let you wander around the base. I can't let you leave the base as we are in lockdown mode, as it is near the Prime's sparking day" Ratchet stated.

"You mean...I'm stuck here? For how long?" Kit asked, he didn't like being trapped anywhere.

"about 4-5 days tops" Ratchet stated, noticing Keeper entering the med bay. Ratchet felt the difference in the bot, but Ratchet said nothing.

"4-5 days! No, please I can't stay for that long" Kit said sounding almost desperate. "There has to be some way I can be let go"

"I'm afraid there is no way out of lockdown, Kit" Keeper stated, causing the mech to feel warm, pleasant feelings amongst the stress. Kit wanted to focus on those warm feelings he was suddenly feeling but he couldn't, his processor kept going back to the last base he had been trapped on. Keeper had tried to find a place to keep the new bot, but unfortunately, the only place open was an extra room in his quarters. Keeper was thankful that like his father, he tried to live simply and nothing gave him away as being Prime even in his quarters. "I am sorry that you have to stay, and the only place I could find open was a spare berth room in my quarters, I hope you don't mind, Kit."

Given his history Kit was leery but he was still newly out of the game, and was afraid he slip back into the habit. He nodded and spoke calm despite his thoughts. "It's fine"

A few hours later, Kit was released and Keeper helped escort Kit to his humble quarters. No one said anything, and Kit found it strange that he got no angry or hateful looks from any of the bots that they ran past. And then Kit got the shock of his life, as he and Keeper passed Optimus and Mirage in the hall. Keeper had talked to them and let them know not to tell his new friend that he was the Prime, and so when they met, Optimus acted like the Prime he used to be. Mirage was happy to see his mate act like he used, even if they both knew it was no longer like that. Mirage and Optimus even knew that Keeper wanted to make sure it looked like he was merely Optimus's body guard as he didn't want Kit to figure things out just yet.

Kit stuttered when Optimus addressed him and he did his best to answer. So much for his golden glossa that could charm any bot and make them putty in his servos. He had no idea he was speaking to the former prime, he was still attempting to speak to a prime. "there is no need to be nervous, Kit, we are all transformers, and we all work together to make things function and rebuild since the war ended" Optimus stated.

"B..but you're prime..." Kit managed to get out and when he heard the part about they all helped with the rebuilding, Kit muttered something that sounded like it's not what I did.

"But being Prime doesn't mean one is restricted from helping, it just means that you make the decisions. I have always taught all bots that I work with that it is important to work together to achieve goals that we set" Optimus stated, to which Keeper nodded, though Kit didn't notice Keeper's nod. Kit figured it made sense and after they got 'permission' they left and Keeper took Kit to his quarters. Kit was still reeling.

Once in the quarters, Keeper spoke. "There is no need to be nervous, Optimus is a kind and gentle bot who doesn't take advantage of anybody in any way. I know as I have been his bodyguard for years." This in itself was the truth as Keeper had been his father's bodyguard before being named Prime.

"It's just...this is too much for me to handle, I'm a simple mech and I've met Bots today who are only legends" Kit said

'remember, they are just bots just like you are' stated Keeper.

"For you maybe, but for bots like me...they are what one can only dream about" kit said.

Later on, as it was time to rest, Kit found himself cold and afraid and went to find Keeper, who was recharging on a very large berth. Keeper asked his friend, 'is there something I can help you with?" Kit was nervous, but the cold feeling he felt compelled him to ask something he hadn't planned on asking.

"I...that is...could I uh...share your berth...I'm freezing" Kit asked embarrassed.

Keeper smiled, his own spark pulsing out of control, but he answered and acted very calm. 'Certainly my friend, come' Keeper stated, and made space for the smaller bot. Kit was surprised, as Keeper was so open with him, and Keeper didn't even ask for anything further.

Kit got on the berth and snuggled against Keepers warmth. "Thank you..." Keeper snuggled up with his friend to keep the smaller bot warm and soon fell asleep. Kit was surprised not only by the warmth but by just how safe he felt near this bot he hardly knew. Kit didn't know how he had earned this opportunity, but he was going to make sure he did nothing to ruin it. the two slept through the night.

In the morning, keeper got up early to go to his and his twin's birthday celebration, and had the small celebration, before things went back to normal and he returned to the room, just as Kit was waking. "I trust you had a pleasant rest, my friend?" Keeper asked.

Kit nodded surprised by that actually. "I did, thank you" Kit said. "Sorry I had to use you to get warm"

"Don't worry about it, Kit. It felt nice to share the berth with someone, as I lost my mate a while ago, and hadn't slept well by myself since that happened" Keeper admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Kit said. "I've never had a mate I've just had uh partners" He said still not telling about himself and what he had been.

'It matters not how many partners or mates one has had, what matters is love" Keeper stated, holding himself back from kissing Kit's helm. There was something about this bot that he just couldn't resist. The problem was Keeper wasn't sure if Kit would want him, after all, Keeper knew he really was the Prime.

"I've never been in love before" Kit said. "It's uh how long before I can go? I mean not that you're not good company and all but I should get back"

"two more days. But feel free to walk around the base. You aren't required to stay here in the room, as you aren't a prisoner" Keeper stated. 'now if you'll excuse, the Prime has sent for me." Kit swore silently, as he didn't want to be here any longer. It wasn't that Keeper wasn't a good host, it was that Kit feared his past would catch up with him. But feeling his spark pulse so for his friend, Kit decided there was one thing he should do – check to make sure he didn't have any viruses.

He went down to the med bay remembering the way. "Hello" He called coming into the med bay not knowing who was there.

"May I help you' Kryptonight asked, one of the medics, but Kit was startled as this bot was a seeker. It took a few minutes before Kit got his voice back, as he realized the seeker medic was being very warm and friendly, just like a medic should be.

"Yeah...I need to get checked for any possible viruses" Kit finally said.

Kryptonight nodded and moved Kit to a special area in the med bay, and then began to scan him. 'well, Kit, I need to run some antivirus on you as well as a few other things as you seem to have accumulated a few things. Don't worry, this will only take a couple of hours, and after wards, I guarantee that you will feel like a much different bot." And with that, the seeker medic started all the procedures he needed. Kit was surprised at how painless the seeker medic made it feel. Kit nodded and laid there while the scans and everything did what they had to do. He was still there when Keeper came by.

"How are you feeling now?" Keeper asked, having been unknowingly informed that his guest was in the med bay. Kit was surprised, but since he was almost done with everything, he felt much better, like he did before he started on his unchosen and forced career path. He felt like he was getting a new start.

"Uh...yes" Kit said. "How did you know I was here?" Kit wanted to truly change but he was still afraid.

"It had been reported to the Prime, and he asked me to come down here to see if you were ok" keeper stated, "as since you were my guest, he figured that it would be easier if I visited you as opposed to him."

"Um...tell him thanks" Kit said taken back by that, that someone would check on him.

"Will do, and I also wanted to tell you that the Prime has set you up with a training session, to help the time go by faster. And since Ironhide is too old, Buster will be training you" Keeper stated, flooring Kit as he realized that the Prime actually really did care about all bots, not just ones he knew.

"I...I don't know what to say" Kit said floored but also dreaded training.

"You just seem like the type who doesn't like to sit around, and when I told that to the Prime, he thought a beginning training session would at least help you forget about being trapped here by focusing your mind elsewhere" Keeper stated just as Kryptonight came in saying that all was done and everything was clear. Kit couldn't believe it, but his systems felt like new.

"Uh thanks" Kit said then looked at Keeper. "I don't know if that's a really good idea, the training"

"Is there something else you would prefer, as like I said, the base won't open up for a couple more days" Keeper asked. "You do have a choice, and if you would prefer something different to help you pass the time, just tell me and I will let the Prime know and we can work something out." Kit was once again floored, and then he heard that word – choice. He had a choice and while training may not have been something he would have done as a pleasure bot, he was now starting anew and maybe this would help him choose a new career path.

"I...I don't know I've only ever been good at one thing" Kit said choosing not to mention what that one thing was.

"I have an idea…Why don't you try just one session, and if you don't like it, we can look for something else for you to do. How does that sound" keeper stated, making Kit realize that there was no harm in at least trying. He didn't have to like it, he was being given the opportunity to try it, and seeing that the supposed bodyguard had given him so many other opportunities, he felt like he owed him to at least give this training a try.

"Okay, one session" Kit agreed. He followed Keeper to where Buster was waiting.

"Is this your friend Keeper?"

"It is this is Kit, he's agreed to try a lesson." Buster nodded, and soon Keeper left Kit with buster. Buster drove Kit hard, but Kit realized something – this actually felt good. It felt good to learn a new skill, as Buster was giving Kit the training a Prime bodyguard would receive, though Kit didn't know it.

After about 8 hours, Keeper returned, happy to see that Kit seemed to be enjoying himself. Kit didn't see Keeper come back, but Buster did, and soon called the session to a close. Kit was disappointed until he saw why it was done – as keeper had returned. "Hi...I didn't know you were back" Kit told Keeper he had been so caught up in the training he hadn't noticed.

"So how did the training go for you, Kit?" Keeper asked, eager to hear what the mech had to say. 'would you like to train some more?"

"It was fun learning something new, I think maybe I would like to continue while I'm here" Kit said.

"That can be arranged. Would you care to come to the rec room with me and get some energon, after all, you deserve it." Keeper asked, not knowing that there was going to be a jealous bot who was going to try and ruin everything between Kit and Keeper. His name was Braggart, and he lived up to his name. He knew Kit from having slept with the bot ages ago, and Braggart had always wanted to be the Prime. Kit nodded and he followed Keeper to the rec room and he didn't see Braggart at first not until.

"Well well well, if it isn't the best pleasure bot this side of Cybertron." Kit froze and was mortified as one of his former clients told on him.

"back off, Braggart, I will not have you embarrass guest in any way shape or form' stated Keeper, voicing the command in his Prime tone, that was familiar to all but Kit.

Braggart did back off for the moment but not before saying. "Enjoy your whore bot, make sure he's puts that mouth of his to use." Kit was just mortified, he knew Keeper wouldn't want anything to do with him now.

"Don't leave" Keeper stated, noticing that Kit was about to leave, "I want to get to know you better, but since we can't have privacy here, how about we grab our energon to go and talk back in my quarters. You don't have to fear me, my friend. As I learned from my father, the past is the past and while it can't be changed, the future can be." Kit was amazed. Keeper not only wanted him around, he actually wanted to get to know him. Sensing Kit's worry. "not every bot had a choice of what they were going to be. But one thing that I have learned is that everyone deserves to have a chance to start over, and make anew. The previous Prime allowed deadly cons who were sick of being Cons to become Autobots. If he can do that, the Prime now can do no less than to allow everyone a chance."

Kit nodded slowly but said. "He's right though...I'm nothing more than a whore bot" Kit said. "Its what I've been since I was barely a youngling, I fulfill every bots fantasy, I be what they want me to be. You are too good of a bot to have anything to do with me"

"But I believe you can be something else if you choose to. You remember Buster? Well he started as a sparkling working in dangerous energon mines. He worked his aft off and he worked hard. He eventually impressed Ironhide, and Ironhide took him into being an apprentice. And now Buster has taken over for Ironhide while Ironhide enjoys his last years. If you have the will, time, and patience, there is a way for you to improve your life" Keeper stated, surprising Kit, as Keeper was trying to encourage him to choose more than the lot he had had in life so far.

"no one has ever believed in me" Kit said. "All I have ever been worth is what I can do with my body. I don't have anyone" Kit said.

"I believe in you, and I am not going to let you give up so easily. In fact, tomorrow, I know the Prime has another training session planned for you with Freedom, Blueflair and Silverflair. I believe that you can be whatever you want to be, and don't let Braggart get you down. He wants to be Prime and is upset that he was passed over" Keeper stated.

"He spoke the truth about me, why would you care about someone like me" Kit asked. "I know you have said that it's because of what prime believes but why do you believe in me when it's all I can do to not be what I've always been. What type of training?"

"Ok, I see I can fool you no longer. Kit, My name is Peacekeeper, and I am the Prime. Optimus is my father and when he died and before he was rebuilt, I was named Prime. I was training you to be a bodyguard to the Prime, as I felt my spark go wild when I met you. The last time I felt that was with my previous mate, Elita One. I wanted you to be happy, but if you are not, I can order lockdown to end and let you go on your way, as I don't want to keep you where you don't want to be" keeper stated, startling the hell out of kit. This bot who he had been talking to this whole time was the Prime.

Kit found his legs didn't want to support him and he sat down. He was shocked and didn't know what to say, he couldn't find words for a time. "I...I need time...this is..." Kit managed.

"Take all the time you need. I have a meeting this afternoon, you are free to walk around the base or stay in my room or do whatever you need to. I would advise you stay away from the rec room, as Braggart tends to hang out there, but I won't stop you from going there to meet others. I hope that you will make the best decision for you. And you know something, training you to be a bodyguard for the prime is a good thing, as because you have the history you do, you know how to read bots better than most other bots out there. I hope you will consider staying, but if you wish to leave, then I will not stop you" Keeper stated, as he hurried off to a meeting, leaving Kit alone to think. Kit didn't know what to think as he ended up back in Keepers, no the primes room. He was so confused what did he want did he want to stay here? But what would he do? Be a guard? He was a coward at spark and he knew it. He had to decide what was best for him...he needed to be away from here. He needed to be somewhere familiar to him.

Keeper came back after his meeting, wondering if Kit was ok. Little did Keeper know Braggart had found his way to the Prime's room and was proceeding to rape the former pleasure bot. Keeper walked in and was completely pissed, as this was the last straw for Braggart who had been on probation for something like this before. "STOP" was enough to freeze both bots cold. Kit looked at Keeper helplessly, trying to tell him he hadn't wanted this. "If I told you once, Braggart, I told you a thousand times, don't harm my guest. And since you have disobeyed, I have no choice but to implement the punishment Sentinel Prime used to use for rapists" Keeper stated. Kit was still trembling from the whole situation, but now Braggart was trembling as he realized exactly what was on Keeper's mind. Braggart tried to beg, but Keeper called in Hook and Fader to perform the punishment.

Once Braggart was gone, Keeper gently took Kit into his arms and tried to soothe the bot. "I know you didn't want this, Kit. I wish I could have been here sooner to stop it." Keeper even got some energon and gently helped feed the weakened bot. Kit, for as scared as he was, was amazed as well, as he realized that Keeper had stronger feelings for him than he first realized and Kit started realizing the feelings were mutual.

Kit was feeling better as Keeper held him. "I...thank you" kit said and found himself touching keepers face.

"You're welcome" Keeper stated, as he retracted his mask. Old scars were visible, but to Kit they showed that even the Prime wasn't perfect, that he had his own flaws. Sure they were covered by a mask, but still, that fact alone made Kit want the bot all the more. And Kit was surprised when Keeper gently kissed him on the helm. Kit was pretty sure Keeper wasn't sure if Kit felt the same way he did, and Kit knew he needed to show that he felt as passionate for Keeper as Keeper did for him. Kit pulled Keeper's face to him and gently kissed him. He tried to show in the kiss what he felt. Keeper kissed back with equal passion as the two soon began to run their hands all over each other's bodies. And while keeper did his tracing down Kit's body, Kit realized that Keeper loved him, and this was why Primus had him go to the med bay and get a clean bill of health. Kit continued to kiss Keeper and moaned into it he wanted Keeper so much.

Keeper moaned as well. But before he went any further, he asked Kit a question or two. 'Are you sure you want this?" to which Kit nodded, and then Keeper asked Kit a question he never had been asked before, "Do you want to be my sparkmate?"

Kit was shocked but nodded. "Yes...yes I'll be your sparkmate" kit said his spark pulsing. Keeper smiled and soon revealed his spark and the matrix of leadership. Kit revealed his spark, broken and dull, but it was beautiful in Keeper's optics. And soon the two were united. And Kit felt love, for the first time ever, he felt love.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Sunny was continuing his paintings when he noticed Rave came into the quarters injured. It wasn't anything major, but Sunny didn't know that, and the young bot raced to the old seeker. "Rave hurt" Sunny said and started trying to find the injuries, not sure what he could do but was willing to do anything.

"Sunny, can you be a dear and go get me a bandage, that will help tremendously" Rave stated in a kind warm manner as he realized his scrape was "bleeding" more than he thought it was. Sunny was eager to help and ran to find a bandage and helped Rave place the bandage. 'Thank you, sport. That helped tremendously."

"I don't like Rave hurt" Sunny said as he made sure the bandage was tight enough.

"It is a minor scrape, sport. It will heal soon. How are your paintings going? Anything new?" Rave asked, not revealing he had another surprise for Sunny just yet. Sunny nodded and got his newest one. It was of Rave and Sides. Rave smiled. "I have a special surprise for you, sport. Would you like it?" Rave asked, knowing his brother and a couple of his brother's offspring were waiting for their cue.

Sunny nodded happily. "I want"

Rave called Darkwing and two of Darkwing's children – a mech and a femme. "Sunny, I know you remember Darkwing and his sparklings, but I brought them here as all three are very talented artist, and I wanted to give you a chance to work with them" Rave stated, hoping Sunny would appreciate the surprise. Darkwing smiled as did the other two, each having been told what was happening by Rave and Sides.

"Would you like to join us?" Darkwing asked, extending a hand to Sunny. Sunny hesitated for a couple minutes before giving Darkwing his hand.

"I'll be by to visit in 20 minutes Sunny, why don't you go find their special room where the create all their paintings" Rave stated, which encouraged Sunny, as he realized Rave wasn't trying to get rid of him, but was trying to encourage his painting skills. Sunny nodded and went with Darkwing and his children.

Twenty minutes later, Rave swung by and was happy to see that Sunny was enjoying himself as he painted away. "How's he doing, bro?" Rave asked his brother, trying not to interrupt Sunny.

"He's doing good Rave, he's really talented" Darkwing said. Rave nodded and smiled, and while he tried to slip out unnoticed, it was too late, as Sunny had already spotted him and was making a beeline for the old seeker. "You've been spotted" Darkwing said chuckling as Sunny practically tackled Rave.

Rave smiled and allowed himself to be knocked down by Sunny, which caused Sunny to laugh even harder, as bright pink paint dripped onto Rave's Black and red frame, causing Sunny, Darkwing, and Rave to laugh even harder. "Ok, ok…you win…if you are ready to go, we can go" Rave said between peals of laughter. And even Darkwing could see the difference in Sunny.

Sunny nodded and kissed Raves cheek. "Hungry." Rave went back with Sunny and both enjoyed some energon.

About a month later, Sunny had grown once again, in addition to Kit finding himself with sparklings. Kit wasn't sure how to tell Keeper, and was nervous. But back at Sides and Rave's place, Sunny was at the age where interfacing was constantly on the processor. It hadn't taken long before Sunny had discovered the pleasures of self facing but he found something was lacking and was needing something more but wasn't sure what. Rave walked into the quarters, he was tired and had a long day and he hoped to spend some time with Sunny, as the young one seemed to brighten his day. Sides had left for his shift, and Sunny heard the tell tale thudding of Rave's footsteps out in the common room. Sunny's systems started to warm when he heard those footsteps, and he started feeling wet behind his paneling he was eager now and couldn't wait to see Rave. He was ready. What Sunny didn't know was that Rave could be called for rape of a minor if he interfaced with Sunny right now. And so Rave wasn't exactly welcoming to Sunny's advances, which frustrated Sunny to no end. It was not that Rave didn't think about it, he just had to figure out how to explain the reason they couldn't interface yet.

"Please" Sunny practically begged. "I need you" He wanted Rave to be his first but couldn't wait.

"Sunny, I love you, and I want to share special time with you, but under Cybertronian law, you are not old enough to consent to interface especially with an adult. I don't want you taken away from me because I raped a minor. I hope you can understand, Sunny. I love you and I want you, but that is why we have to wait, otherwise, they could do unspeakable and untold things to me" Rave stated, in a loving voice, hoping that Sunny could understand. Rave gently stroked Sunny's face and gave the young bot a kiss.

Sunny leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around. "I wouldn't go with them" Sunny said remembering something from the past. He would rather offline then be taken from somewhere he actually loved.

"At the rate you are growing, sport, it won't be too much longer, maybe a month or two. Please wait, as I am pretty sure at that change you will be of consenting age" Rave stated, making Sunny smile. It was not a "no" per se, it was a "not now." Sunny hugged Rave and kissed him again and was content for the moment to let Rave hold him.

Elsewhere Kit was nervous as he waited for Keeper to come home after a meeting, he knew he had to tell him he was sparked. Keeper soon entered the quarters. Kit had to admit that he never would have pegged Keeper to be the Prime, but ever since Braggart had been castrated and had his chamber removed, Kit had been safe, and most of the base welcomed Kit with open arms. Keeper wasn't sure when to tell him that many in the base were family, but he thought he would wait a bit longer. Keeper came in and saw Kit sitting on the couch, a tear stained faceplate in wrung out hands.

'Is something wrong, love" Keeper asked, concerned.

"I...I have something to tell you Keeper" Kit said and wiped at his face. "I just don't know how to"

"You can tell me my love…I am going to love you, no matter what" Keeper stated, kissing kit gently on the helm and holding the smaller bot in his strong arms, and providing comfort.

"I...I'm sparked" Kit said. "I wasn't feeling good and I went and the medics told me"

"Is that what you were afraid to tell me my love? Were you afraid to tell me we were going to have more children to love?" Keeper stated calmly and lovingly, catching Kit off guard.

Kit looked at Keeper and nodded slowly. "Yes..."

Keeper smiled. "My mom was much the same way when he was pregnant with my twin and I. And my dad could not have been happier. And you know something, no matter how many you have, we will love them and raise them. I am happy for you Kit, and I love you" Keeper stated as he rubbed the barely visible sparkling bump, knowing exactly what it would do to kit.

Kit gasped softly as Keeper rubbed right there, he had never felt a sensation like that before. "K..keeper..."

"yes my love?" Keeper responded, keeping up his ministrations, hoping they would lead to the desired effect of interfacing.

"I...mmm...I've never felt anything like that before" Kit breathed.

'It only happens when you are sparked, as the sparkling bump becomes very, very sensitive and sensual" Keeper replied, kissing his mate and continuing to rub the barely visible bump, causing Kit to warm up and warm up fast.

Kit gasped and moaned his value dripping wet. "Please...I need ..." Keeper smiled, and then lifted his smaller mate and took him to their berth room. Keeper was gentle in putting the bot down and then continued to give his new mate pleasure. Keeper wanted to make sure Kit was ready before he took him yet again. Kit gasped and arched into the touches his mate was giving him. They felt so good. "Nnnn..." Keeper smiled, as for as much pleasure as Kit may have tried to give and receive in the past, keeper could tell Kit had never experienced this kind of pleasure – the true pleasure that comes only between sparkmates. Keeper smiled as he lined up to take his new mate, and he could even feel that Elita was happy for him. And if Elita was happy, Keeper knew this was the way it was meant to be.

"Please...please..." Kit moaned he needed to feel his mate inside him. Mate that word sounded so odd still but wonderful. Keeper slipped his stiff arousal deep into his mate's valve, treating Kit with the same special attention he had always given Elita.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, sides could feel that his brother was super horny, and Sides was curious as to why Rave hadn't helped Sunny relieve the intense emotion. Rave kept Sunny distracted for a time with conversation before sending him to go paint. He was sipping energon when Sides came home. After Sunny had gone to paint, Rave noted Sides was not happy about something. "what's wrong hon?" Rave asked.

"Why are you ignoring Sunny, I can feel his need"

'I am not ignoring him, my dear. The thing is, Sunny's body is at an age right now that were you or I to try and interface with him, by Cybertronian law we would be guilty of rape of a minor. I explained that to Sunny, and he has accepted it for now, as he doesn't want to lose either of us. And I told him it would only be a short time, judging by the way he is growing, and by his next spurt, he ought to be of consenting age" Rave stated, surprising Sides, as he was too young to realize that there was such a law to protect sparklings and younglings.

"Really? I never knew there was a law like that" Sides said. And thought of things from the past.

"yes, it was written by the seekers who guarded the sparklings and younglings as they had seen one too many times when sparklings and younglings had suffered severe psychological stress from interfacing too soon. And so the law was made and Sentinel Prime passed it. We have to wait a little bit longer, as does he before we can fill that need" Rave stated, hugging Sides, who now realized why Rave had not filled the ever present need.

Sides nodded the reason made sense once it was explained to him. "I see...its nice knowing now that such a law exits..."

"why, what happened?" Rave asked, worriedly.

Sides looked away for several moments. "When Sunny and I were barely younglings..." Sides said and wasn't sure how to say the next part.

"Please…you can tell me…did your creators….rape you two?" Rave asked, trying to be supportive of his mate.

Sides nodded after a few minutes. "Yes...but they took Sunny more often than me"

Rave swore, but he realized that there was nothing he could do about the past. 'Sides, I know I can't change your past, but we can change Sunny's future. I Know Optimus and Keeper are both familiar with the law, and they would have my hide even if Sunny was consensual. I will wait until Sunny is of age" Rave said as he hugged Sides tightly.

Sides nodded and let Rave hold him close. "I haven't thought about it in a long time..." Rave soothed Sides as best he could.

A couple months later, Grunt was about 4 months along, Kit was enjoying being Keeper's sparkmate and carrying sparklings, and Sunny had now grown to an age where he was considered a "consenting adult" even though he was only a youngling. Sunny had been waiting for this day for so long, and now that it had arrived, he hoped Sides and especially Rave would be welcoming to his advances. Sunny went to them and kissed them both. "Rave, Sides"

Rave smiled, as he knew that now Sunny was of consenting age. "You sure you want an old fart like me?" Rave asked.

Sunny nodded. "Yes, I want you to be my first Rave, please"

'that ok with you, Sides?" Rave asked to which Sides nodded and soon Rave was using his warm hands and his gentle tongue on Sunny while Sides watched – this was the Sunny he had missed.

Sunny gasped and moaned as Rave caressed him and licked him. "Nnnn..."

"Open for me, baby" the seeker stated to Sunny, making sure to give Sunny nothing but pleasure. Sides tried to keep his stiff spike under control, but he failed and was self servicing himself as he watched the hot scene unfold in front of him.

Sunny opened for Rave, his virgin valve dripping wet. "Please..."

Rave smiled as he carefully lined up his spike before gently thrusting it in the virgin port, staying still as Sunny's valve adjusted. Then Rave gently began thrusting into Sunny's tight, hot valve. 'ooo…so tight…so hot…baby, you wanna reaffirm our bond?' Rave asked, noting that Sides was pretty much lost in the moment as well. Sunny clung to Rave as the other gently took him, each thrust made him moan. Then Raves question penetrated his processor, did he want that? Was he ready for that? Yes he decided, he was ready.

"Yes, I want that"

"If that is your choice, then we shall proceed" Rave stated as he remained gentle in his taking of the youngling. And soon, Rave and Sides had released their sparks, and were waiting for Sunny to release his. Sunny realized he still had a choice, as they weren't going to force him. And soon, Sunny released his own spark, which longed to rejoin with his mates. The difference was, this time, both Rave and Sides could tell that Sunny's spark was full of nothing but love. There was no bitterness to be found. Sunny gasped as his spark joined Raves and sides. As their sparks joined, Sunny overloaded. But what Rave noted that neither Sunny nor sides saw was that both the twins sparks changed color. He was hoping that neither would be angry nor hate him when they realized that they were sparked. But the thought was pushed aside as Rave hit his own overload and overloaded into Sunny, sending the bot into a second overload.

Sunny was like jelly after the second overload. "Mmmm...that was wonderful"

"Thank you for choosing to love me" Rave stated, to both his mates.

"We love you Rave" Sides said and Sunny nodded kissing Rave. He had no idea he was sparked.

"So, are you glad we waited, Sunny?" Rave asked, knowing what Sides had mentioned.

Sunny nodded and kissed Rave again. " I am"

"And now that you are of age, we can be the loving mates we always wanted to be" Rave stated as he pulled Sides and Sunny close to him in a great big hug. Sunny smiled and snuggled close. He was happy now.

Elsewhere, a sparked Kit ran smack into Braggart, only this time braggart looked much different – he had been reconstructed after having his chamber removed and his hormonal drive removed. He was now smaller than Kit even, and Kit realized he no longer needed be afraid, as there was nothing braggart could do to him now. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the bot who tried to rape me?" Kit stated, scaring the hell out of Braggart.

"I see you got what you deserved" Kit said. He knew better then to try anything physical against the bot. Braggart wanted to be angry, but when he saw that this former pleasure bot was bigger than he was, Braggart left, not wanting to suffer anything further. Kit laughed, as it was true, braggart had gotten what was coming to him. And then Kit ran into Mirage and Optimus. He was still nervous around them, as he had heard all sorts of tales regarding the two, of just how powerful of a force the two had been in creating the peace the Transformers now had.

"H..hi sirs" Kit stuttered when he ran into them.

Mirage shook his head. "We are not sirs, Kit. We are family. You are bonded to our oldest son. Please, just call us Mirage and Optimus, or when In private, mom and dad" Mirage said in his warm welcoming way. And it was then that Kit had a chance to see how Mirage was so instrumental in helping with the peace, as All knew Optimus had died and been rebuilt to obtain peace.

Kit wasn't completely sure but nodded. "Yes, s..Mirage" kit felt like a fool.

"Don't feel bad, Kit, as many bots of our generation still refer to Optimus as Sir as he had been their Prime for so long. Come with me, my son, and let me show you around' Mirage stated, doing his best to make Kit fell better. 'Optimus, we will drop you by the med bay, as Kryptonight wanted to check on something." And with that Mirage embraced Kit and guided him around the base, after dropping Optimus off at the med bay.

"Hello son" Optimus greeted his adopted son. "I'm here"

'Hey dad, glad to see you here. You know the drill, twice a week we check on you. It was my turn this time" Kryptonight stated. Optimus never would have guessed that two of his sons would have been medics, but it made him smile.

Meanwhile, Mirage took the shaky Kit and walked around the base, telling him about each mech and femme. Kit was starting to feel better as he realized Mirage was warm and welcoming to him, not seeming to care that not too long ago it had been brought out into the open that Kit had been a pleasure bot. Mirage didn't seem to care, as he looked inside, and what Mirage saw inside of Kit pleased Mirage, and Mirage was happy to have the bot as an in-law. Kit looked to Mirage. "Why do you welcome me"

"Partially because it is my job and partially because you are now family, son" Mirage stated, his warm loving voice reminding Kit of Keeper's warm voice, though the pitch of Keeper's voice sounded much like Optimus's voice.

"I've never had a family before" Kit said. He said thinking how much Keeper was like Mirage.

Mirage was and wasn't surprised to hear that, as he had met many a young transformer who had lost their parents in the war. "well, my son, you have become part of one of the biggest families there is" Mirage stated, as he went to introduce Kit to Jazz, who was merely surviving as Prowl had died already, Wingspan, who had lost his mate Hot Rod as the racer had tried to stop Megatron from killing Optimus, as well as many other bots. And then came the trine, who were too old to fly, but were telling tales to young ones about their lost mate of Skyfire. The grandsparklings were enraptured by the stories. Kit was amazed by how everyone seemed to know Mirage even though he had barely ever heard of the bot before now.

Kit met the different bots who welcomed him warmly. "Uh hi" Kit said and found himself drawn to Jazz but not in a romantic sense.

'Come closer, Kit. My visor ain't what it used to be" stated Jazz, a hint of sadness in his voice, but mostly warmth.

Kit came close so Jazz could see him better. "I'm not a pretty bot" Kit said softly.

Jazz looked closely, but what he saw he liked. Kit was a beautiful mech. "Oh hush now, little one. You are beautiful, inside and out' Jazz said, smile on his face. Kit just couldn't believe that he had run into so many welcoming bots, as he had never been welcomed like this before. And for as nerve-wracking as it was, Kit began to enjoy the encounters, as each bot welcomed him, most only aware that he was the prime's new sparkmate, and that was good enough for them.

Kit found himself taking Jazz's hands. "Hardly, but thank you"

"Well, you are my oldest grandbaby's sparkmate, and that means ya really are a good bot, as Keeper doesn't ask just anybody to be his mate" Jazz stated, causing Kit to blush.

'Enough embarrassing him, mom. He is sparked, and so you'll be having more great-grandbabies" Mirage stated.

That made Jazz grin. "Well now my new grandson here needs energon"

"I'm fine really"

"Nonsense sit" Jazz said.

Kit sat and chatted with the two bots. He was amazed to listen to all of their old stories, and he realized what a treasure trove he had now in the big family. "Jazz is a mother, kit, as I am, and once you become one, you will understand. I know you are still working on learning all the names of the bots Keeper had from his last sparkmate, but fear not, you will learn and you will know more than you think in due time' Mirage said, smiling.

"I still can't believe someone like Keeper would take me as a mate" Kit said.

"Primus chose you for Keeper. Keeper needed a new mate, as the loss of his last mate was weighing heavily on him. Primus brought you at just the right time. Now I can see Keeper is so much happier" Mirage stated.

Kit nodded. "I hope I am good enough for him. He's the first bot who has ever loved me, I've never had anyone before"

"Don't worry so much, Kit. Now that you are bonded, only death can separate you and Keeper" Jazz stated. Kit nodded and found himself asking questions about being sparked since he had never been sparked before. Both Jazz and Mirage were answering Kit's questions. Kit began feeling much better as he realized that there were others around willing to help him.

And while those three were talking sparklings, Optimus was finishing up his diagnostic test in the med bay. "Still functioning at top function" Kryptonight said. And though Optimus knew it didn't mean that he was like he had been before he had been rebuilt, he knew it meant that for his age and the rebuild, he was functioning as best as could be expected, and that made Optimus happy.

"Thank you, son" Optimus said and rubbed Kryptonight's helm.

"Don't do that too much, dad, or Hurricane may get jealous" Kryptonight quipped, enjoying the praise.

Optimus laughed that warm rich laugh. "Where is Hurricane anyway"

"Working with our younglings – Snowstorm, Thunderstorm, and Rainstorm. They are quite a handful, being little seekers like me, but he can handle them, that much I know as Hurricane can really throw his weight around" Kryptonight stated as he laughed as well.

"I do want to see my grandchildren more son" Optimus said. "I'm feeling strong enough I think to go visiting"

"Alright dad, my shift is over and Fader is here and will take over for me" Kryptonight stated. 'Let me help take you to visit my and my mate's quarters.'

Optimus nodded after a minute. "Alright son" Optimus said he knew it was because of his age and the like that everyone was protective of him.

Soon enough, the pair arrived at the quarters, only to hear Hurricane bark at the trio. Optimus was concerned but Kryptonight knew the trio must have caused some kind of trouble. "Let me go see what is going on, then you can come in" the seeker said as he left Optimus's side and checked on things. After about 5 more minutes, things were calm and Kryptonight brought Optimus into the house, shocking the younglings, who rarely got the opportunity to see their grandfather.

"There are my darlings, come see grandpa." The triplet seekers were careful, as they had been reminded by their creators time and again that Grandpa Optimus was fragile. And so all three mechs hugged their grandfather, happy to see him once again.

Optimus kissed each tiny little helm. "How are my babies doing?"

"grandpa, we're younglings" stated Snowstorm, the oldest of the three.

"But you are still my grandbabies, no matter how old you get. Just like your father is always going to be my baby, even though he is an adult" Optimus stated.

"Thanks dad" Krypto said.

"It's the truth" Optimus said And sat in a chair and had the younglings sit with him.

And while Optimus was spinning stories with the triplets, Keeper, fresh out of a meeting was slightly concerned when Kit was not in their shared room, as he didn't want Kit to get hurt, and so Keeper commed his mother, wondering if Mirage knew where Kit was. "Oh, don't worry, keeper, Kit is safe with Jazz and I. we were talking about what to expect when one is sparked" Mirage stated, bringing relief to Keeper.

"Where are you mama I'll join you three"

"We are in Jazz's quarters. I am sure Jazz would love to see you again, Keeper" Mirage stated, allowing Keeper to go right to the right place. 'Welcome, son. We were just trying to help kit. I hope we didn't overwhelm him."

"I'm okay" Kit said as Jazz rubbed his back.

Mirage smiled. "I guess Jazz has worked his magic touch again" Mirage stated as he watched Kit and Jazz interact, "You picked a good mate, Keeper. I am sure Elita is happy that you are happy."

"She is, I felt it the last time Kit and I made love. He doesn't have anyone mama I did some checking, he grew up in a ...whore house" Keeper said softly to his mother.

Mirage nodded, but made no judgment upon the bot, after all, he had grown up being abused. "we all do what we must to survive keeper" Mirage said, to which Kit overheard. Kit heard that they were talking about his past, but Mirage refused to judge the bot, and Kit wondered why.

"Mirage was abused when he was only a sparkling, Kit" Jazz stated in a whisper to Kit, as if knowing Kit's question, "that is why Mirage never judges the past of those he comes into contact with"

Kit nodded, "I did grow up in a whore house, I never knew who my creators were. I was just a sparking of one of the whores"

"I was sparked a tower bot, Kit. But my creators always referred to me as a mistake. They wanted nothing to do with me and even hired a babysitter who also abused me as well. Sometimes, it is best not to know one's own creators" Mirage stated. Kit nodded perhaps that was best in his case as it would bring up too many questions. Kit rubbed his back a bit and Jazz moved his hand there and rubbed there.

"Jazz, I think you better stop and let me take Kit home" Keeper stated, noting that Kit was starting to send pulses through the bond – horny pulses.

"Alright" Jazz said stopping and rubbed Kit's helm. "Take it easy" Keeper took his mate back to their room, and Kit was glad, as he knew what was coming.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Rave was snoozing when Sides and Sunny started to feel a bit strange. "What are we gonna do, Sides?" Sunny asked worriedly, hoping he wasn't malfunctioning as he didn't want Rave to get rid of him for being a malfunction.

"We're going to go to the med bay" Sides soothed. "Come on Sunny"

The brothers went down to the med bay. "Hello" Sides called.

"Come in, come in. how can I help you two?" asked Fader, the only medic on at the moment.

"Fader we're not feeling to hot can you look us over"

Fader assisted the two to a berth and examined the two. And he couldn't believe what he found. 'well you don't have a virus….but….' Fader started before examining more thoroughly. "Well, I'll be danged…you are both sparked, and with triplets to boot" Fader stated, not believing what he had found. Sides and Sunny were shocked and Sunny passed out.

'I thought I was too old to carry any more sparklings' Sides stated to Fader.

'apparently not" stated Fader, 'But I do want both of you to check in with me or another medic every other week until we start getting closer to time, then it will be weekly."

Sides nodded and carried Sunny back to their quarters where Rave was waking up.

"Hey love, where'd ya go?" Rave asked, seeing that Sunny was passed out and that Sides didn't exactly look thrilled.

"Rave, Sunny and I are sparked" Sides said."With triplets each"

"Please don't be mad at me, I had nothing to do with this, I just wanted to reaffirm our bond" Rave stated, helping to take the passed out Sunny and place him on the couch.

"I'm not mad, more surprised than anything else" Sides said. "Sunny is in shock"

"Hopefully, he won't be mad either" Rave stated as he gently stroked Sunny's faceplates. Sides hoped so too remembering the last time Sunny sparked for the first time, but he also knew that this time Sunny was a different bot.

A short time later Sunny came too and found himself laying on the couch. "Mmmm...what happened"

"You passed out after being told you were sparked" Sides stated.

"How are you feeling, Sunny?" Rave asked, worried that Sunny would be angry.

"Tired..." Sunny said then his tanks rebelled. "I'm gonna be sick." Sides was ok, and so Rave quickly helped Sunny to the washroom and gave comfort as his young mate purged his tanks. Rave was there for the whole thing and was there to hold Sunny when it was done while Sides brought some energon. When Sunny finished purging his tanks Rave held him while Sides helped Sunny drink slowly and only a few sips at a time. "T..thank you..."

"You're welcome" sides stated.

'feeling any better?' Rave asked, still concerned Sunny would be angry at him for this.

Sunny nodded. "Not mad...surprised"

"well, both of you know this – I will do my best to care for both of you' Rave stated, and both Sunny and sides knew the seeker meant it. Sunny nodded and kissed Rave softly and took more energon before he curled up in Raves arms. Rave smiled with a tear in his optic and even sides understood – Rave knew that Sunny really loved him, and that meant more than almost anything else in the world, with the exceptions being Sides and his older children. Sunny soon fell asleep curled up in Raves arms, his young body adjusting to the sparklings he now carried. Sides just smiled, as he helped Rave put Sunny into the berth and the three soon fell asleep.

Elsewhere Wingspan was attempting to fly for a bit longer today, in that last major fight of the war he had gotten badly injured. It was the same fight that he had lost Hot Rod in, but he had taken major damage to his wings and his face. It didn't matter to his mama though, he was still Jazz's little seekerling, he tried to spend as much time as he could with his mother who wasn't the same after his papa had been killed. "Mama, you have to settle down" Tango stated as he tried to help Wingspan as well as Jazz.

"Baby I need to fly" Wingspan told his son.

"I know, mama, but you aren't the same as you used to be" tango said as he tried to care for Wingspan's old injuries.

Wingspan sighed. "I know" Wingspan said and sat down as Tango tended to his injuries. "I just...I'm so lonely and I feel so useless, I'm not really a seeker anymore"

"You are still a seeker, mama, it is just that right now, your old injuries need to be repaired or heal before you are truly able to fly" tango said.

"When did you get so wise Tango?" Wingspan asked his son. "I miss your father so much"

"You and dad taught me well, mama. And I know you miss dad, as do I, but dad would want us to go on" Tango said, soon finishing up the dressings.

Wingspan nodded and stretched just slightly. "Do you mind if I go for a walk Tango"

"No mama, but let me go with you, just so you don't have to go alone" Tango stated, another young mech who had not yet been able to find a sparkmate, and so had taken over taking care of Wingspan and Jazz.

"Alright son" Wingspan said and kissed his sons forehead and they went for a walk around New Vos, that had risen from the ashes of Vos that Megatron had wiped out years and years and years ago. Jazz didn't live far from Wingspan in New Vos but Wingspan would go visit his mother shortly. He had no idea who he and his son would run into, mechs for each of them. Tango carefully helped his mother along, hoping that this was helping.

"Let's head to your grandmother's" Wingspan said after a little bit when they bumped into a couple of mechs. One was a little older then Tango the other was closer to Wingspans age.

"Sorry" Wingspan said.

"No harm done" stated the young mech, known as Fanbelt. "may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Wingspan and this is my son Tango, and you?"

"My name is Fanbelt, and this is my father, Runway" Fanbelt stated.

"It is nice to meet you" Wingspan said not noticing his spark fluttering and didn't realize his sons was beating quickly as well.

"nice to meet you two as well" Runway stated, his gravelly voice a condition left over from the war. Both Fanbelt and Runway could feel their own sparks start to skip jolts, but they weren't sure if they should act on them.

"We should probably get on our way" Wingspan said. "But it was nice meeting you" Wingspan said and he and Tango left. But even after visiting with Jazz for hours and heading home, their thoughts were still on father and son respectively. And on the other side of town, Fanbelt and Runway were thinking about the two mechs they had met.

The next day Wingspan was alone as he was heading to go visit his father, Thundercracker when he ran into Runway. "Hi"

"Hi, wingspan, right" Runway stated.

"Yes, Runway correct? What are the odds of running into each other again"

"I don't believe in luck" Runway stated, "I believe Primus has a purpose for everything"

Wingspan snorted. "My faith in Primus isn't what it used to be"

"Well, my first mate helped me. I used to believe that there was nothing, that it was only us. But she helped me see that there was something bigger than myself. I loved her. She died years ago, after fighting a virus that no antivirus could get rid of. I miss her, but I know she released me, in hopes that I would once again find happiness" Runway stated, his voicing hitching a bit, not just from sadness but mostly from unrepairable damage.

"My Hot Rod was taken from me in that last battle on Earth, my papa was taken from me and others I cared greatly for"

Runway placed his hand on Wingspan's shoulder. "I understand loss, my friend, for I lost all but one of my sparklings in the last battle on earth. Fanbelt is the last family I have left" runway stated, hoping to let Wingspan know that he empathized with Wingspan. "I started out with 14 sparklings, 11 mechs and 3 femmes."

Wingspan nodded and tried to rub a sore spot on one of his wings. "My mother won't be around much longer I know, my father is too old to fly now and I can't fly." Runway noted the sore spot and began to rub it, and to Wingspan's amazement, it seemed to feel better. Runway smiled, as it was nice to be out of Fanbelt's watchful optic, and able to try and get to know other bots.

"Thank you...my wings pain me so"

"Looks like you took quite a blast" Runway commented, his gravelly voice soothing to Wingspan's audios, which caused the seeker great concern, as he was worried about betraying his first mate who he had loved with all his spark and who had died in battle, dying in Wingspan's own hands.

"Yeah...I almost lost my wings completely" Wingspan said, trying to ignore his racing spark. Runway was a bit oblivious as Wingspan was starting to show signs of a rapid spark rate, which indicated a mate had been found. And since he was oblivious, as his own spark was throbbing, Runway tried his best to soothe the jumpy bot. Wingspan tried to calm his body which was starting to warm under Runways hands, he had to get away and had never been so happy to see his father walking. "Father" He called out to Thundercracker.

"I am going to visit Skyfire in the mausoleum, if you care to join me, son" TC stated.

Wingspan nodded he needed to see Hot Rod. "I'm sorry Runway, I really need to go" He said and rushed to his father's side. "Thank you" He said very softly just loud enough for his father to hear.

TC merely nodded, and Runway understood. "take all the time you need." Runway had no idea why he had said that, but it felt like the right thing to say.

Wingspan went with his father and while TC went to see Skyfire, Wingspans feet led him to Hot Rod and he sat in front of where Hot Rods body laid. "Roddy...oh Roddy I miss you so much"

Only visible and audible to the distraught seeker, a strange orb of pure white light appeared. "spanner… spanner" it whispered as if in the wind, "Spanner…"

"Roddy..." Wingspan asked hearing the voice and seeing the orb in front of him.

"Spanner, doll…why do you still mourn for me..as I am happy…. my parents are here, Prowl is here, and our daughters who didn't make it our here as well as Sonicboom and many others….I want you to be happy…. remember I will always be with you….always love you, and in loving you… I release you…. As my time had come to leave you…." The orb whispered in Roddy's voice.

Wingspan was on the verge of crying hearing Hot Rods voice. "Roddy...I don't want to betray you..." Wingspan said. "I love you..."

"Spanner, my love, you aren't betraying me by finding someone new to love. I release you as I love you so much, I want you to be happy, since I no longer am able to fill that for you. Go in peace and know I love you, I want you to be happy, and I release you" The orb stated, before gently giving Wingspan a gentle kiss as well as a bit of a healing touch. "now, my love, go…go be happy…when you are happy…I am happy" Roddy's voice stated before fading away.

Wingspan did cry when the orb was gone when he felt something shaking him and he onlined his optics which he didn't know he had offlined and saw his father. "Father?" He asked having no idea he had fallen asleep.

"You were talking in your sleep, my son. Is something wrong?" TC asked, not having any idea what wingspan had just gone through. Wingspan held onto his father and told him what had happened.

TC smiled. "that is good, Wingspan. That means Hot Rod has released you to find another mate to love. He wants you to be happy, and that is his last gift to you" TC stated with a smile.

Wingspan nodded and thought of Runway. "There might be one...father"

'Then go to him, young one, before you lose this opportunity' TC stated. Wingspan nodded and looked one more time to where Hot Rod rested before he went to try and find Runway. Runway was standing right where wingspan had left him, which seemed strange, but Wingspan wasn't going to knock it.

"Runway, can we talk" Wingspan asked coming back over to the mech.

Elsewhere Tango and Fanbelt were searching for their wayward parents, unaware of the growing feelings between each other. Wingspan took Runway to his home and sat him down before telling him everything feeling the mech had a right to know. "Runway...around you my spark is beating wildly"

Runway smiled, "My spark reacts the same way, Wingspan I never thought I would find love, but it seems like I have found it again." Wingspan smiled softly happy knowing it was mutual and the two grew closer to each other and their lips met in their first kiss. Runway felt the sparks fly as the sensual passionate kiss seemed to beckon each bot to go further.

Wingspan moaned into the kiss. "Please...please..." He breathed, he needed the other to claim him. Runway gave into Wingspan, as they both longed for each other to love them.

"I...I need you Runway, I need you to take me" Wingspan breathed.

"And I need you too, my precious" Runway stated as he carefully repositioned the slowly recovering seeker. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" Runway asked, not wanting to take advantage of the broken bot.

Wingspan nodded. "I need this" He said feeling he needed this to heal. Runway nodded and began to run his calloused but warm hands over Wingspan's healing form, as if trying to memorize everything right away, but slowly and carefully, and especially watching out for the slowly healing injuries. Wingspan couldn't believe that after all this time he could still feel this way, and especially for another bot who was not Hot Rod. Wingspan gasped and moaned softly as his body started to heat up under the others touches. He hadn't felt this since Hot Rod. Runway smiled as he hadn't felt this in ages, since he had lost his mate. And soon enough, the two older sparks were connecting, doing something wonderful for both bots. For Runway, it healed an old wound in his knee joint and made him fertile again. For Wingspan, it healed his wings, though his face remained scarred, and also made him fertile. The two were so caught up in their session and bonding that neither happened to notice that Wingspan's spark changed colors. All the two knew was now, they were no longer alone. Overload ripped through Wingspan and he clung to Runway. "That was wonderful"

And as Runway and Wingspan bathed in post overloading bliss, Tango and Fanbelt had finally stopped looking for their parents and had started to explore each other, unaware that their parents had bonded. Tango, though usually shy, revealed his dominant side, which sent chills up and down Fanbelt's spinal unit. Tango pulled the other close and kissed him deeply, "I want you, do you want me"

"Uh huh" was all Fanbelt could squeak out as the kiss hit his lips, and he kissed back with equal passion, wanting this bot who seemed to know exactly what he wanted.

"Will you be my mate" Tango asked as he caressed the other.

Fanbelt knew the truth in his spark. "Yes, yes…I want to be your mate…I want you so bad"

Tango grinned. "I will love you forever" He said before he eased Fanbelt down and started to worship the others body. Fanbelt could only moan as the smaller but more dominant bot rubbed his body in all the right ways. Tango was so glad he had finally found someone to love and who loved him in return. "What do you want? Tell me what will drive you insane with want and need?" Tango purred before he sucked on some wires. Fanbelt had never even done self service on himself, as he felt it wasn't worth it, as he felt like no one would ever love him besides his parents, and so he had no idea what would drive him insane. And he let Tango know this through their newly created bond. Tango realized he had a true gem here – not only a virgin port, but someone who had no idea what his erogenous zones were. Tango smiled and took his time exploring here and there trying to locate his soon to be mate's hot spots, wanting him to know nothing but pleasure. Fanbelt felt like his entire body was on fire as his mate lavished attention on him. It was hard for him to concentrate, but he moaned louder when Tango hit a hot spot.

Tango grinned and worked the hot spot he had discovered he wanted Fanbelt to enjoy this. Fanbelt was in such pleasure he said something that shocked Tango a bit. "Give me your sparklings…I wanna have your babies…please please." Tango got over his shock and prepared Fanbelt wanting him to be wet and ready for him. It took little time to prepare Fanbelt as he mewled in pleasure, especially once Tango put his stiff arousal inside the bot. Fanbelt's chute milked tango's arousal, increasing tango's pleasure as well. Once he was certain Fanbelt was ready Tango began thrusting gently in and out not wanting to hurt his lover soon to be mate. Fanbelt was in absolute bliss and encouraged his lover and mate to keep taking him. To unite their sparks to strengthen the connection they already had. The slightly larger seeker had the look of pure love in his optics which Tango quickly noticed.

Tango opened his chest and released his spark. "Show me your spark my love, let us become one." Fanbelt didn't hesitate, and bared his pure blue spark before Tango. Tango's spark drew the others spark to him and they merged binding the two together neither seeing Fanbelt's spark change color.

Elsewhere, Grunt was getting horny, but he couldn't figure out why. It seemed like he needed it even more than usual. Yeah, he may have been four months along with sparklings, but he had no idea, as he didn't experience anything that made him want to go to the dreaded med bay. He didn't mind Kryptonight, Fader, or Aid, but with his luck he would get Ratchet and Ratchet had never quite forgiven Grunt for what Grunt had accidently done to Ratchet's second mate. Grunt couldn't stand it any longer and commed his mate. "Love can you come home please." Blade was just about finished when he got the comm, and knowing that Grunt only commed when he needed something. Blade soon hurried up, reported off to his replacement, and headed home, unprepared for just how horny his mate was. Grunt was on Blade almost as soon as he was in the door, Grunt was kissing Blade hungrily. "Need you, so bad." Blade was going to say something, but when he felt Grunt's tongue dancing along his plating just right, Blade had only one thing on his mind – give his mate multiple overloads.

"On the berth now my love" Blade said. Grunt happily rushed to the berth and Blade followed at a slower pace. Grunt positioned himself so that his stiff spike, his dripping valve, and his virgin aft port were open and available for his mate to use and play with. Blade grinned and began to tease his mate wanting him to get all hot and bothered before he took him. Grunt moaned and tried to get more.

"Take me …take me" grunt moaned, feeling his systems warming up.

"Oh I will my love but what to take first I wonder."

Grunt didn't care, all he knew was that he desperately wanted his mate inside him. "Please...please I don't care...just need you inside me now..." grunt begged and was on the verge of trying to get himself off. Blade smiled as he produced a toy that Grunt didn't know the bot had. And soon as Blade slid his arousal deep in Grunt's aft port, Grunt also felt something thick and stiff that vibrated in his valve and the whole sensation was driving him wild with pleasure. Grunt didn't know which way to move as incredible sensations coursed through him. "B..blade!" Grunt cried out.

"My my my, we are in need, aren't we?" Blade asked rhetorically as he slowly began to thrust both his arousal and the toy in and out of grunt.

Grunt moaned and writhed at the slow pace. "Please...nnnnn...its so much..." Soon Blade began to speed up, and then, without knowing how sensitive it was, Blade dragged a hand along Grunt's abdomen, not even noticing the sparkling bump. Blade could only tell he'd hit a hot spot, as Grunt moaned even louder. Grunt cried out loudly in exquisite pleasure. "Nnnnnn..." Blade continued his thrusts as well as rubbing Grunt's newly found sensitive area. Blade wanted to give his mate multiple overloads. Grunt was quickly approaching overload and only lasted a few more thrusts before overload hit and pleasure moved through him and his valve and act clenched. Blade rode through Grunt's first overload without overloading himself and continued his ministrations and thrusts in hopes of giving Grunt at least another overload or two before he overloaded and both crashed into recharge. With each additional thrust from Blade Grunt's body trembled as more pleasure hit his already pleasure shot systems and he could feel another overload coming. He tried to tell Blade but he couldn't get his voice to work. Soon enough overload ripped through both bots, causing both to moan in pleasure before both fell asleep wrapped in one another's arms.

Elsewhere, Slugbug was alone. It wasn't that he didn't take a sparkmate, he didn't want one. He was alone, standing at a mausoleum at an unknown tomb to most. And while it didn't contain any remains, Slugbug and Kryptonight had put it up in honor of all the sparklings who lost their parents during the war. Slugbug was grateful that Optimus and Mirage had taken him and his brother in as sparklings, but Slugbug still missed their parents, hence he was visiting this tomb. A young mech quietly approached Slugbug. "I've been here hundreds of times and yet I still cannot figure out who the unknown are. Do you know?"

"It is for all those sparklings who lost their parents in the war and never saw their parents again, young one. It also represents those who didn't have any family or friends left to bury them or died far from home never to be found again, as though their names may not be known or remembered, every deserves to be honored in death" Slugbug stated in a warm, caring yet important tone.

"My name is Windstriker" He said. "It is nice knowing there is something like this"

"My name is Slugbug, and it is my brother Kryptonight and I who put this up, as our parents were slaughtered during the war even though they were not in the fighting regiment. My twin and I were captured by the Cons, only to escape and be taken in by Optimus and Mirage, who raised us from then on" Slugbug stated, believing Windstriker was probably too young to even know about anything about the war but what was taught in classes.

Windstriker nodded. ''Its nice that you both did this, you think me young don't you?"

"I would have to admit that yes, I do think you are young. I would have to say that if you were around during the war, you would have to have been a barely sparked sparkling" Slugbug admitted, Primus deciding to remain silent and allow Slugbug to make his own mistakes.

"I'm older then you think, but thank you for thinking me that young"

"Forgive me, I try not to assume" Slugbug stated, turning his yellow optics aside in embarrassment. Slugbug was starting to feel strange, but he knew it wasn't Primus taking over, as he knew what that felt like. He just didn't understand what was going on.

"Please no need to be embarrassed, you are not the first to think me that young. It works to my advantage because everyone assumes I can't do something" Windstriker said his spark pulsing.

"I try not to assume anything" Slugbug stated, his golden optics looking back, causing Windstriker to realize that this small bot was much more powerful than he let on.

"Why do I suspect we both hide who we really are?"

"I have no choice but to hide, for if others knew of my secret, many would either call for me constantly to solve problems or put me to death" Slugbug stated. Slugbug was wary of trusting this bot, but something is his spark was telling him differently. He was at war with himself, though he hoped the other bot couldn't see it.

"They are fools, and I would protect you" Windstriker said before he even realized it.

"I appreciate the offer my friend, but I think something else would stop them as well" Slugbug stated, the closest he had ever come to mentioning his strange unique situation outside of the confines of his family and his home.

"Then they must see what I do, a good spark" the other smiled.

Slugbug was afraid he had put the other off, and so, going against his usual protocol, Slugbug finally revealed his secret to the bot. 'Windstriker, my spark in a portal for Primus. He can come take over my form any time he chooses, and has done many times. And because he can take over my body, I have no weapons of my own. I was built small to hide this, so that no one would know" Slugbug revealed, his optics starting to flicker form yellow to Blue. Primus was trying to take over him, but he didn't want it to happen, not right at this minute, but there was little Slugbug could do, as his optics turned Blue and Primus took over.

'Windstriker, I see you have finally found a bot you are willing to take as a sparkmate" Primus said, though it came out of Slugbug's mouth.

"I have, I think I would have found him sooner but your clues were so slagging vague Primus" Windstriker had his own secrets that only Primus knew.

"He wasn't ready for you. He is still on the young side, so be gentle with him. He often has a lot on his mind. And whatever you do, do not try to get between him and his twin, or I do not pity the place you will find yourself in" Primus stated.

"Of course I'll be gentle with him, you know I love twins and won't get between them unless they want me to. Do I have to keep my secret from him?"

"No, you need to tell him, as what he told you as his secret is far more damning than yours. As this is only the second bot I have ever used as a direct portal for me" Primus stated, "and with all that power in his hands, he could do any number of things. Thankfully he is a peaceful bot."

"Yes Primus, I will love him and keep him safe"

"I know you will, Windstriker. I know you will" Primus stated, and with that Slugbug's systems shook and his optics changed back to yellow. He had no idea what had happened, the last thing he remembered was telling this strange bot his secret. His spark was now pounding out of control. He hadn't wanted a sparkmate, but maybe Primus had other plans for him. Windstriker took the others hands and kissed them before revealing his secret. Slugbug was caught off guard, but was soon kissing back with equal passion.

"I love you and will protect you"

"I love you… and I trust you" Slugbug stated as he felt the bot gently rub his helm.

"I will not betray that trust, do you wish to do more? Or do you wish to wait?"

"we can do more, my friend, just not here. We need to find someplace private, as I don't like baring my spark for just anyone" Slugbug stated.

"I understand love" Windstriker said and took the other somewhere private.

Once in private, Slugbug proved he was just as capable of being a dominant bot as he was of being the submissive and docile one. 'Before we join our sparks, I revealed my secret to you, I want to know your secret" Slugbug stated, as it was only fair.

Windstriker nodded. "Without what Primus tells you, what do you know of the original primes?"

"Very little. I know Optimus was a Prime, now his son is Prime, and Sentinel was a Prime, thanks to Optimus's much older brother Crankcase who was bonded to Sentinel. Other than that I know nothing, as Primus doesn't give me knowledge – anything I know I pretty much learned on my own" Slugbug stated.

"Then let me tell you of them" He said and began his tale and told Slugbug of the original primes and all of that, he focused on the youngest of the originals. Slugbug listened, intrigued. He had never been told of the things he was now hearing. "The youngest of the primes, was a foolish sometimes brash bot. For all his kindness he had a chip on his shoulder, one day the unthinkable happened and someone tried to assassinate him. He was alone and hurt when Primus himself appeared before the young prime, Primus offered him a second chance to make up for the things he had done. Though dying the young prime asked what did he have to do to get that. Primus told him that he would be healed but he would not age, he would watch the years go by. Until he found the bot he could accept as his mate then he would begin to age normally again"

"You seem to know a lot about this bot. He must have been a close friend of yours" Slugbug stated, not quite grasping the truth yet.

"No, not friend...I am him. I am, was the youngest of the primes. Primus gave me a second chance"

"So, you are one of the original Primes?" Slugbug asked to which the bot nodded, "Then how was it that now Peacekeeper is the Prime?"

"Because I watched my brother primes begin to bicker and destroy all that we stood for. The council decided from that point on there would be only one prime at a time, when Primus stopped my aging I was 'asked' to step down."

"Sounds more like you were ousted. Who took your place?" Slugbug asked, his spark feeling more and more connected to this bot.

"His name was Zeta, he was the prime before Sentinel"

"wow. I guess you really did have a secret. But since we have now shared with each other our secrets, shall we share our sparks?" Slugbug asked, still worried about what Windstriker would think as Slugbug didn't have a normal spark – his spark was a pure brilliant white, while most bots had bright blue sparks.

"yes, my sweet love" Windstriker smiled and kissed Slugbug. Slugbug kissed back, running his right hand along Windstriker, hitting multiple erogenous zones. Slugbug was enjoying this, but he was still nervous about revealing his spark. "I love you, share your spark with me my love"

"Ok, I hope it doesn't displease you' Slugbug stated as he revealed his pure white orb of a spark. Windstriker had never seen such a spark, but he knew that must be the reason Primus could use this bot as a portal.

"Beautiful, so beautiful" Windstriker said and kissed Slugbug as he revealed his own spark. Slugbug smiled and looked at Windstriker's spark, and found it different – it was a golden orb, long before transformers had blue sparks. Slugbug's white spark suddenly connected with the other's gold spark, and the intense feeling surrounding it couldn't be compared, as Slugbug felt millennia of gathered wisdom while the other felt the power of Primus, in a small dose. Windstriker let out a breathy gasp as their sparks merged together joining them together. What neither noticed was Windstriker's spark changed colors, meaning it would be the old Prime who would now be carrying new life.

Elsewhere Sunny was feeling up to painting and had been doing it for a few hours when he felt a bit weakened. His hand went to his head and he stumbled a few steps. Rave was coming into the room when he noticed Sunny lose his balance. Rave managed to catch Sunny before the bot could hit the floor. 'Are you ok, sweet spark?" Rave asked, concerned.

"I just got to dizzy" He said one hand going to his helm. "I was just painting"

"I think you need more energon and to be off your feet for a while, my love. Maybe you could paint sitting down" Rave suggested as he took his dizzy mate to the couch before helping him take in more energon. Sunny took small sips of the energon that Rave fed him and he laid against his mate, feeling tired.

"Is this the first time that this has happened my love" Rave asked, worried.

"Second, I just stumbled a little the first time, didn't think anything of it" Sunny said.

"I think you need to stay off your feet for a while, hon, and drink more energon, as carrying will take more energy out of ya' the older and wiser seeker stated, hoping Sunny was actually listening to him.

Sunny nodded and drinks bit more energon. "Will you keep holding me?"

"I can keep holding you for awhile, if that is what you wish, my love" Rave stated as he gently helped his young mate take in energon as well as stay off his feet. The good thing about Rave was that he rarely worked since he was so much older than most of the bots around, which gave him time to be with Sunny and Sides, though both of them worked more than the old seeker did.

Sunny nodded he wanted that and rested and drank his energon. "Do you think I'll be a good creator?"

"I think you will make an excellent creator, my love. I think both you and Sides will be wonderful mothers as well" Rave stated, kissing Sunny on the helm as he gently rubbed Sunny's abdomen.

Sunny turned his head and kissed Rave as the other rubbed his abdomen. "Mmm...

"Do you need anything, love?" Rave asked, knowing Sides would be at work for four more hours. Sunny was surprised at how much love his mate showed him, and a slight flicker of memory showing what he used to treat the seeker like made him feel bad.

"Yes...Rave I'm so sorry..." Sunny said kissing the seeker.

Rave seemed to know. "I forgive you my love, but let us not think about the past. Let us enjoy the present' Rave stated, his calm loving voice making Sunny feel warm. Rave didn't know it, but Sunny could sense that Rave's seeker heat cycle, which at this point only lasted three days, was quickly approaching, thanks to being sparked.

Sunny nodded and kissed Rave again. "I look forward to this and I cannot wait for your heat cycle"

Rave smiled. "well my cycle is a few days off, but would like some love and attention now?" Rave asked, seeing that Sunny was beginning to squirm deliciously under Rave's soothing yet invigorating touches.

"I need you" Sunny breathed. "Love me"

"Always" Rave replied as he used his hands to warm Sunny up further before flipping the bot over. Rave smiled as this was just pure magic. Sunny was breathless and spread his legs for Rave. Rave slid his monster inside Sunny and slowly began to thrust while using his hands to play with Sunny's arousal as well as Sunny's virgin aft port. Rave could feel the love coming off his mate. "Tell me what you need my love' Rave said in the same comforting warm voice that Sunny had grown to love and respond well to.

Sunny moaned and writhed as Rave's monster moved in and out of him and the feel of Raves hands excited him even more. "I...my aft please..." Rave did as asked, and brought Sunny into overload after overload. Sunny didn't realize it at first, but for all the overloads his mate had given him, Rave had not overloaded once. And Sunny knew that would not do, as he loved his mate too much to let the seeker suffer an interface without overloading. Sunny got Rave onto his back and straddled the others hips and teased the others spike before sinking down and letting it fill him again. He started riding Rave and rubbed the others wings.

Rave enjoyed the attention, and soon felt his own heat getting closer to overloading. "getting close….getting really close , baby' Rave stated, which was music to Sunny's audios.

"Mmmm...good I want you to overload, I want to hear you cry out and fill me with your fluid" Sunny said as he rode and writhed on the spike.

And it wasn't too much longer before Rave exploded inside his mate, feeling satiated and loved. "I hope you enjoyed that, love" Rave stated as he watched Sunny overload yet again from feeling the fluids inside him. Rave couldn't wait until it was time for a threesome with his cycle coming up, as he realized both of his mates would be extremely receptive to his needs. Sunny moaned in response and was soon laying on top of Race the others spike still buried inside of him and it felt good.

Rave looked at his one mate and smiled as Sunny was so loving now. "Sunny, can I ask you something" to which Sunny nodded yes, "Did it really make a difference in how you turned out by how I responded when you were "growing up" before Sides and my optics?"

Sunny nodded. "It did Rave love, my creators...they did everything that they could to make my life miserable, they never wanted me. They wanted one sparkling and they got twins. Then later a second set of twins"

"I hope you didn't mind the times when I told you that there would be consequences if you didn't follow our rules" Rave stated, as that was what made him the most nervous of all.

Sunny kissed Rave softly. "It was the way you did it Rave, I knew you weren't treating me like they did"

That made Rave smile. "I loved you so much before. I love you even more now, my precious sparkmate". And when Sides returns, I think he is going to need both of us" Rave said with a hint of things to come.

Sunny smiled. "I never realized the love you held for me, I was too blinded to see it. And if that is the case I should take a nap." Rave removed his depressurized cable from Sunny and then got up and place Sunny in the bed so that Sunny could rest for a couple of hours before sides came home. And Rave cleaned, hoping that Sides would be happy.

Sides got home a few hours later tired and hungry. Rave took his mate and guided him to the large berth while Sunny prepared the energon, as he couldn't wait for the fun to begin. Sides did smile a little as he was fussed over and smiled when Sunny brought energon. "Welcome home brother" Sunny said. Even Sides couldn't believe just how much of Sunny's good side his mate Rave had brought out, and Sides allowed himself to be spoiled by the two, knowing exactly where it would lead. Sunny couldn't wait and started to gently caress his brother here and there. Rave just watched, as he let Sunny take over.

Sunny started kissing Sides who returned the kissed and pulled his brother into his arms. Neither noticed right away that Rave was merely watching the two, enjoying his mates enjoying each other. It was only once both were totally turned on and realized that Rave had been left out of the fun that they began to play with him in a submissive manner, hoping they could entice the seeker to give them the pleasure they sought, as well as the love they needed. Sunny got on his knees and started licking Raves closed panel while Sides rubbed the other. Rave moaned as he enjoyed the pleasure his mates were trying to give him. He just hoped he wasn't too old to give them what they wanted. Rave was embarrassed when his groin plating creaked as it slid open. Sunny smiled and so did sides and they kissed him. Sides got up and got oil and started rubbing it in slowly around and in Raves panel. Rave was really getting turned on at the gentle and sensuous touches, and soon, after the oil was applied, Rave's paneling slid away easily and revealed a stiff, throbbing arousal that both Sunny and Sides wanted, but they knew they needed to share.

The brothers looked at each other before they took turns taking Raves spike into their mouth while the other would caress Rave. Rave made sure his mates were laying next to him with their groins near his head. Sunny and Sides quickly complied and while they were stroking and enjoying him, he was using his hands and tongues on their spikes, valves, and aft ports. He was driving them crazy with need and want. He was not sure who to take first or which hole on which one, and so he let them decide. "Please Rave..." Sides moaned and the brothers decided that Sides could have Rave first. Rave was about to ask when Sides forced his aft port over Rave's throbbing stiff spike. Both moaned. Sunny felt a tad bit left out until he felt Rave manipulate his interfacing array and aft port with his hands and tongue. All three felt like they were in heaven.

Sunny and sides moaned both writhing from the pleasure. "Rave..." It didn't take too long for Sides to overload, though Rave had managed not to, as he knew if he overloaded, he would not be able to pleasure his other mate. And so, sides, satiated, got off Rave's spike and allowed Sunny to have it. Sunny plunged down, his valve engulfing Rave's spike, and milking it until they both overloaded. And while Sides and Sunny were still awake yet satisfied, Rave, being older, fell asleep, his older form creaking whenever he moved. Sunny and sides looked at each other and got more oil before giving Rave an oil bath while he slept.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Kit found himself in a bind, as a bot who had come from another base and didn't know the former pleasure bot was the mate of the Prime was bothering Kit. Kit tried using the training that Keeper had sent him through but trouble was 1) Kit was sparked and training had been slowed to make sure he wouldn't get warn out, 2) Kit was still in the beginning of his training, and 3) this "new" bot was almost twice Kit's size, about the size of Kit's mate, Keeper. It was all Kit could do to send a message via bond to his mate as this new bot, who recognized the bot as a former pleasure bot, molested poor kit. Kit tried to fight off the larger bot but couldn't, but before Keeper could get there rescue came in an unexpected form.

Keeper had tried to get to his mate as soon as possible, but by the time he had arrived, a much, much older bot was comforting Kit while the offender lay splayed out on the floor. Keeper had Blueflair and Freedom take the offender to the brig while Keeper went to find out what had happened. "My name's Peacekeeper. May I ask your designation and what happened here?" Keeper asked, as Kit made a beeline for his mate, wanting to just be held.

"My name is Windrider and that was molesting Kit here" the old medic said holding kit like a father would.

"Thank you, Windrider. Thank you for saving him" Keeper stated, as he took his mate from the old medic. "Would you care to stay for a while? I recently had a room open up here on the base of the Prime" Keeper stated, forgetting to say that he was the Prime.

"I would like that, I haven't seen kit in some time" Windrider said.

Keeper nodded and soon led the older bot to an empty room. "If you will excuse me, I would like to take Kit to the med bay to make sure he and the growing sparklings are ok" Keeper stated, as Optimus and Mirage walked by, trying to see what all the commotion was. Windrider recognized Optimus as a Prime, but didn't know that it had now been passed on to Keeper.

"Do you know what has happened?" Optimus asked the new bot.

"A mech named Ballbuster was molesting Kit, sir" Windrider stated towards Optimus, indicating that the most current thing the older bot knew was that Optimus was Prime. Keeper would have stayed, but worried about his family, he headed off to Ratchet in the med bay, or whoever was on duty.

"Please I am no longer sir, Optimus is just fine. Come let us go to check med bay." Windrider nodded and headed to the med bay with Optimus and another bot that Windrider didn't know (Mirage). In the med bay, Keeper was watching as Ratchet was checking over Kit.

"He's a little scuffed up but he and the sparklings are fine" Ratchet said.

"thank Primus" Keeper stated as Optimus, Mirage, and Windrider came into the med bay. Windrider was shocked as he saw Ratchet, as Windrider had always thought his only sparkling by his mate who had offlined millennia ago had died.

"Right now he needs energon and some rest" Ratchet said not seeing Windrider. Keeper gently took his mate into his arms and wanted to head out, but with Windrider, Optimus and Mirage blocking the way, it was rather difficult. Fortunately, Kit was fairly light, and Keeper had no problem holding the bot as he realized, along with Optimus and Mirage, that Windrider was intensely studying Ratchet for some reason. Ratchet looked over and saw Windrider and he froze. It couldn't be? Could it?

"Ratchet?" Windrider asked, not believing his optics.

"Father...?" Ratchet asked disbelief in his voice.

Windrider had tears in his optics. "oh Ratchet, my son. I thought I lost you a long time ago" Windrider stated.

"I know the feeling" Ratchet said walking over to him. Optimus and Keeper wanted to stay and see what happened, but left due to Mirage's insistence, who knew this was meant to be a private moment. And soon, thanks to Mirage, which Ratchet knew he would have to thank the bot later, Ratchet and Windrider were alone just the two of them, father and son finally reunited after millennia of wondering if the other was still alive. "Mom and I thought you were dead" Ratchet said still not believing his father was in front of him.

"I was kidnapped by some strange bot, and I barely survived the torture. I was told that they had killed my mate and you, you had been killed as well. And with the pain in my spark, I knew enough that my sparkmate was dead. I never was able to find you, but I never gave up because I always believed that there was a chance that you were alive."

"I came home from the academy and found mom offline. I never knew what happened, I moved in with Ironhide and eventually I became the personal medic to Optimus I have two wonderful mates, children, grandchildren and soon great grand"

"Wow, it sounds like you have done well. I wish I could say the same, as I mostly became a recluse, a bot who helped out those in need, but only those with great needs. I helped the bots no one else ever wanted to help" Windrider stated.

Ratchet nodded. "Father would you like to meet the family?"

"I would, that is, I would if it is alright with you, my son" Windrider stated, not wanting to overstep his bounds. Ratchet nodded and waited until his relief came before he took his father home with him. As soon as Kryptonight came on, Ratchet left with Windrider and headed back to his quarters. Bee was busy taking care of Skydive, who had suffered also in the last big battle and had to be fed and cared for.

Bee was just getting Skydive back into the berth when Ratchet came home. Bee was glad of one thing with his rebuild after the war had more or less ended, he was taller and stronger then he had been. Even though he was bigger, many of those who had fought with him called him a minibot, though he didn't mind, as he knew they were not making fun of him. Bee was surprised by Ratchet's early arrival home, as usually Bee was able to clean up and have Skydive all taken care of before Ratchet got home. And Ratchet finally was able to see just how much work Bee put in to help their third mate who could no longer talk or walk on his own, after a blast from the battle had severely damaged the bot's processors. Skydive couldn't even feed himself, but he took each day as it came and was glad to be around and happy to be online, as he wasn't in pain despite how he looked. "Love? Your home early, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I have a surprise for all of us" Ratchet stated, as he brought Windrider in.

"Who's this love?" Bee asked curious as he looked at Windrider.

"this, my loves, is my long lost father, Windrider" Ratchet stated as he introduced the ancient bot.

Bee was shocked as he looked at Windrider. "You've never mentioned your father before"

"that is because I long believed him dead, just like my mother creator" Ratchet stated matter-of-factly.

Bee nodded. "You are welcome here Windrider" Bee said. "I'm sorry I need to finish with Skydive" He said. Bee went and attended to Skydive, helping to turn and reposition the bot as well as feed him and then bathe him. Bee was very gentle and both Ratchet and Windrider were surprised by just how careful as well as loving Bee was toward the broken bot, as Ratchet never really got a chance to see it as his services were required often in the med bay.

"Rest now love" Bee soothed Skydive into recharge after getting him bathed and fed and repositioned.

And as Skydive slept, Bee noticed Ratchet and Windrider were impressed as well as stunned. 'How often do you do that, take care of him?"

Be answered, "I do it daily. Each day, while Ratchet goes to the med bay, I work with Skydive, doing range of motion and other things. I change him when he needs it, I feed him, and I bathe him. He and I have formed our own little communication means so that we can understand each other without words. If not for me working with him, he wouldn't even be as good as he is now."

"Bee I had no idea you did all of this" Ratchet said.

Bee shrugged. "I don't mind"

"That is the power of love" Windrider stated, smiling. Bee nodded and offered Windrider energon before he sat down to get off his feet. And while bee and Windrider talked, Ratchet checked on his second mate, Skydive, only to find the bot awake, as if the bot knew something important was going on. Ratchet asked Skydive if he wanted to meet the new bot, and skydive clicked three times. Ratchet quickly caught on that that must have meant yes.

"Do you want me to take you to him my love?" Ratchet asked Skydive. Skydive clicked twice, as he was comfortable. Ratchet knew then that Skydive wanted the bot brought into him. "Alright Dive I'll bring him to you" Ratchet said before going to get his father and Bee. "Father, Skydive would like to meet you"

"And I would be honored to meet him" Windrider said, as he wanted to get a chance to know his son's mates. And with that Windrider went up and went into the berth room where Skydive was. Skydive smiled, as it was the only way he could really say hello on his own.

"It is nice to meet you Skydive I see why my son fell in love with you"

Dive smiled a bit bigger, and tried to communicate. Ratchet and Windrider had a little trouble understanding, but not Bee. "He's glad to meet you, Windrider. If you'll excuse him, he doesn't have a vocal processor yet, as Dash hasn't finished working on the shattered remains of his voice box" bee stated, surprising even Ratchet.

"Dash offered and he's the best mechanic" Bee explained. Ratchet didn't want to say it out loud, but he knew it was almost impossible for that amount of destruction to be repaired. HE didn't say anything though for two reasons: 1) he didn't want to take away Dive's hope, and 2) he had been fooled before.

"Dash will pull through love" bee said.

Elsewhere, Dash was working very hard while his brother Zip helped him, the two had grown close as they learned they both loved to fix things. Zip had come by to help after his mate was driving him nuts. Dash hadn't found a mate, and so had been caring for their elderly father, who once again lost his sparkmate. Dart was never the same after he lost Powerglide, and the only bots he let near him were his offspring. Dash would have loved to find a mate, but feeling that since he was the oldest it was his responsibility to care for their father, Dash somewhat happily worked on the shattered vocal processor. He was actually almost done, all that was left was testing it for the 5000th time. It was glitchy but it was working, which made Dash proud and he worked harder to fix the box, especially since he was really good friends with Blackhawk, who had taken a mate but lost her when she was killed on Cybertron in battle.

Zip brought his brother some energon. "How's it coming?"

"Hopefully after a few more tweaks I will get it' Dash stated, trying to keep an optimistic attitude.

"This is the time I can feel it" Zip said. "Here drink some energon I don't need you passing out" Zip had grown closer to Dash years before after something Powerglide had told them. He still missed Powerglide, the mech had died saving another's life and even then went down fighting. About 20 minutes more and various homemade specially crafted tools and Dash was ready to try again. And this time when he tested it, it finally worked, and worked the way it should. Dash took out his own vocal processor and placed in the repaired one and sounded like Skydive as he talked. He felt around and noticed no glitches or catches as he talked or moved around. Success! Dash had finally done it. It had taken 10 months of grueling tedious work, but he had done it. He removed the repaired box and placed his own back in its place, and then smiled, he had done it. Dash missed Glide as well, but being older, he understood things better. Zip grinned and gave his brother a hug. "I knew you could do it, go ahead and take it to them. I'll stay with dad"

Dash took off carefully, as he didn't want all his work to go downhill or get damaged. It had taken him years to find all the pieces and then, once found, almost a year to put together. And soon enough, he was outside Bee, Ratchet, and Skydive's door. Dash knocked nervously as he had never ever really gotten comfortable with Ratchet around. Bee answered the door and smiled when he saw Dash. "Hi Dash, welcome. come on in"

"I hope I am not interrupting anything" dash started, "But I have a present for all three of you." Dash was unaware that Ratchet's father was in the room as well.

"You're not" Bee said and let Dash in. "What have you brought?"

"Well it is easier to demonstrate than tell. May I go see skydive?" dash asked, the trio too caught off guard to ask why, allowed Dash to go see Skydive alone. "I tried really hard, Dive. I really hope this works." And with that Dash opened up Skydive's vocal area, which was hard to find considering all the mangled metal and wires nearby. And After what felt like hours, but in reality was only minutes, Dash and Dive began talking like regular bots.

"Thank you...thank you Dash I never gave up hope you would succeed" Dive said happiness in his voice.

"I'm sorry it took so long, as I wanted to make sure it was safe before I ever gave it back to you, because I know if I didn't, Ratchet would disassemble me" Dash stated, trying to down play his skills.

"you are a skilled mechanic and I would have sent Bee after Ratchet" Dive said.

"Shall we let the others in to see and hear the surprise?" Dash asked, a glint in his optic – hoping that Ratchet and Bee would be as happy as Dive was.

"Please Dash" Dive said and Dash got Bee and Ratchet to come in.

"Hello my loves" Dive said. Dash stood out of the way as Ratchet and Bee could not believe their audios. Their mate was now able to talk once again after having been mute for so many years. Dash had never given up and while Bee and Ratchet were paying attention to their mate, only Windrider and Skydive saw Dash slip out in all the commotion. Dash was truly an altruistic bot as Windrider could see the young bot wanted no credit, asked for no "thank yous." Dash was content that he had made someone else happy. Windrider made note to talk to the young mech at a later time he was content for the moment to watch his son be happy with his mates. Skydive was thrilled that he was now able to talk again. Ratchet assessed the voice box and was thoroughly impressed. Bee was just glad that Skydive could now talk.

"I told you" Bee said as he kissed Skydives lips. "I knew Dash could do it"

"Speaking of Dash, where did he go, as he is too big to hide?" Ratchet asked, and bee had no response.

"Oh that young bot snuck out of here about half an hour ago" Windrider stated, startling Ratchet but not Bee or Skydive.

"Half an hour? Primus alright I'll find him in a little bit and thank him for this" Ratchet said. Bee nodded in agreement.

Back in the quarters he shared with his dad, Dash relieved Zip and took care of Dart. Dart was hollow after having lost two mates to war, Dart had changed and not for the better. He refused to talk, he refused to see anyone most of the time, and if Dash didn't take care of him, Dart would have offlined of a very broken spark. As not only did Dart lose his mate in the war, but also, upon his mother's deathbed, Crankcase told Dart that the femme he had killed to try and save Glide was his own sister. And after learning all that plus with Crankcase's death, Dash knew if he didn't step up, Dart would be a lost cause. "Come on dad drink your energon" Dash coaxed and worked on getting his father to drink.

Dart did as asked, acting much like a lost sparkling. Dash loved his father, but he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing by keeping him alive, but Dash couldn't stand to see his father suffer so. And while he thought about this and carefully fed his dad, he hummed a lullaby he had learned from Mirage, and Dart was soon asleep, though it wouldn't take too long before the night terrors would start. Dash never whined even though he rarely ever got the recharge his body so desperately needed and he never really had time to go out and find a mate, though he would have loved to.

A short time later Windrider found where Dash lived and stopped by, knocking on the door he waited. Dash made sure his father was comfortable before going to answer the door. "Yes, my I help you, sir?" Dash asked, keeping an audio out for his father.

"I wanted to meet you young one, your skills are very impressive" Windrider said.

"Ah, shucks" said Dash, as he was never one to brag about his skills, "I was just doing what I thought was only right"

Windrider smiled. "You are too modest, I was wondering if we may talk for a time"

"Please come in, but please be quiet as my dad is napping. Name's Dash, and your designation?" Dash stated softly.

"My name is Windrider I am Ratchet's father. Is your father alright?"

"Well, unfortunately, Dad lost his second sparkmate at during the last battle and he hasn't been the same since. His first mate was murdered in front of my brother Zip and I by a bot we later learned was our Aunt who was then a con. Dad learned that after he killed her. And then losing his mother on top of it all. He acts like a lost sparkling, he doesn't really want to see anybody, and if I didn't take care of him, he would be no more, and I love him too much for that. I want to see him come out of this slump, but he has been in it ever since Crankcase's death 10 years ago or so" Dash stated quietly, his own stress unknowingly showing.

"When was the last time you recharged young one? If you like I will watch over him, I am a medic''

"It can't remember get recharge for any longer than an hour or two at a time since my brothers and sisters, other than Zip, left me alone to take care of my dad, Dart, and that was more recent, though I couldn't say when" Dash stated, his systems craving recharge. "I'd sleep better if he didn't always have night terrors."

"That won't do, get some energon the rest I will sit with your father" Windrider said. Dash appreciated the offer and soon, after having some warmed energon, dash crashed into near stasis lock, showing just how hard this all was hitting him. Windrider made sure Dash was settled before he went and sat with Dart. Dart woke suddenly from a night terror, and was afraid of this new bot who was there. "Easy, my name is Windrider" the old medic soothed and gently pulled the other into his arms. Dart still shook though it was less, as he felt that this bot did care for him, maybe not like his mates or his kids, but this mech cared, and soon, Dart was back asleep. Windrider continued to hold the other and rubbed the others back gently. He felt needed once more.

Six hours later, Dart was up but poor Dash was still out cold. "Would you like some energon Dart?" Windrider asked kindly. Dart didn't really respond, and as Windrider watched he couldn't believe just how much of young dash's life Dart was consuming. Dart refused to talk, and hadn't talked since his mother had gone offline and Dash was left to deal with all this. Windrider couldn't believe just how strong Dash must have been to have so much on his plate yet be so humble and never complain. Something needed to be done before Dash offlined too soon due to having the life sucked out of him. "Alright young one now your son loves you dearly and I'm sorry for all you've gone through but you have to become a father again" Windrider said and told Dart about his past.

Dart listened and listened well. His spark still broken and feeling like he was ready to give up, but something wouldn't let him, and that was what he hated the most. Primus wasn't letting him join his mates as well as his mother and father. What Dart had forgotten about was the fact that he still had offspring that needed his guidance. And while Dart was listening to the ancient bot, something broke through the bot's cocoon and Dart began to ask himself what the hell he thought he was doing. Windrider could feel something change in the bot. "Now would you like some energon Dart? Are you ready to be a father again?"

Dart shook his head, as if his stupor was broken and he was finally waking up. He looked at the strange bot and spoke for the first time in 10 years, "Yes….' Dart stated, "Yes, but I am weak and I need help, can you help me regain my strength?"

"I will help you" Windrider said and got energon and helped Dart drink. "I want you to have at another cube, do you feel up to it?" Dart nodded and as he got up, he noticed the passed out Dash, and gave Windrider a strange look, like "what happened?"

"Your son has been giving you all he has, he's getting just an hour or two of sleep a night. He loves you dearly but I know this will burn him out quicker than anything else" Windrider said getting up and walking to stand beside Dart. Dart walked unsteadily over to his son and studied him. Dash was not bonded, roughed up, and looked worn out. Dart felt horrible, and he wanted to change this. Windrider went over and supported Dart. "You can help him by getting well, for now let your little one rest." Dart nodded as he realized he had a lot of time to make up for.

"Come I want you off your feet" Windrider said and guided Dart to the couch. "Now if your alright with it I'm going to work some of your joints." Windrider found that Dart's joints were flexible, which made the old medic smile.

"Excellent, your joints are nice and flexible. We need to build your strength back up"

"I need to, as Dash deserves better than this"

"Good, now do you trust me to do what I can to get your strength back up?"

"Yes…Yes I do." Windrider smiled and began working with Dart, using different methods to get the others strength back. He also mixed up some energon that had boosting qualities Dart smiled, finally finding the motivation to push himself out of his slump. Windrider would encourage Dart not letting him give up and pushing him ever so slightly, just enough to get him going again. He made sure the other drank the energon mixture and the like.

Poor Dash started scaring Zip when Dash had not gotten out of recharge. Little did Zip know that Dash's body had many updates that had not happened due to the bot getting so little sleep. Dash was out of it for a good week as his body recovered from the months and weeks of depravation he had done to help take care of others. Windrider calmed Zip and hooked Dash up to energon drip and helped dart.

Over the course of while he finally got to recharge, Dash's systems grew and changed – healing old wounds as well as twisted metal. On the 10th day, when Dash finally woke up, no one would have recognized him except for his humble mannerisms. Dash had grown a head taller and was starting to resemble Sentinel Prime. Dart was amazed at just how big his son had grown and then felt horrible for what he had done to his son. "Dad, don't beat yourself up. You had a hard time as much was taken from you. I hold no malice toward you, I am just glad you finally have come around, as I knew you would" Dash stated with a smile.

"I love you dash and I will be the father I should have been from now on. I want you to go find a mate and be happy, Windrider is helping me."

"Thank you, dad, and I am sure Zip will be by soon, though don't count on any of your other offspring stopping by, as they stopped caring almost a year ago" Dash stated, before leaving. Dart was as hurt as he was mad. NO he wasn't mad at Zip or Dash, he was mad because he knew he had more offspring than just those two. And Dart was determined to teach his offspring who had given up on him a thing or two.

Dart nodded and sent Dash on his way before he spoke with Windrider who advised Dart on how to handle his other offspring. "I want you a bit stronger first"

"I owe you big time, Windrider" Dart stated, knowing there were two other bots he owed just as much to – Dash and Zip.

"Nonsense, once a medic always a medic. You owe me nothing" Windrider said and got Dart to walk the inside of the house multiple times since he didn't want him doing it outside yet.

Dart sighed after having walked around for half an hour. "What am I going to do about the babies Powerglide and I had? We had six between the two of us and none of them helped my two oldest from my first bonding. They had already suffered so much and then to be left with me alone, that is not fair to Dash or Zip" Dart stated.

"Well first you should find out why they did it" Windrider said. "Powerglide you said was their mother, perhaps they were too overwhelmed to help themselves let alone their father. I have seen it happen before"

Outside the room, Dash ran into his six siblings that were his half siblings, all of them moved away from him. Dash had gotten used to this, it wasn't fair, but he knew what was up. The six were too lazy to help and so had backed out. He wanted to tell them dad was doing better, but he didn't think they deserved to know and so moved on, hoping Dart would teach them when he was feeling better. One of the six though wasn't lazy, they were scared. He was the oldest of the six, and ended up favoring Powerglide the most. A part of him wanted to be there for his father but had heard too often that sometimes when offspring looked a lot like the dead creator, it made thing worse. He was also keeping a secret from his entire family, so well that no one expected anything. He was in an abusive relationship, his 'lover' if the other could really even be called that, beat him often and faced him whenever he wanted. He had tried more than once to get out but he never succeeded, he was just beat even more for it. He was getting desperate and had even contemplated offlining himself.

Carefully, this bot, named Airglide sought out Dash, as he felt so bad for his older brother, he wanted to explain. And so Airglide followed out Dash, and went to where Dash sat to enjoy his energon. "How's dad doing?" Airglide asked, Dash looked at Airglide, understanding why he really hadn't come around as he not only looked like Powerglide, but his lover often prevented him from leaving the room and seeing the family due to "illness" or so Airglide told Dash, who really didn't believe it, but didn't know what else to think.

'He snapped out of his stupor. Would you like to come with me to see him?" Dash offered.

Airglide looked at his brother when he heard dad was back, and though he knew he would pay for it later he had to see their father. He nodded. "Yes...I want to see him."

Dash and Airglide left to go see their father, but while on their way, they ran into Airglide's abusive lover, Buttonhook. Not knowing that Dash was Airglide's older brother, Buttonhook began abusing the poor small bot. Airglide merely took it until Dash, who was much bigger than Buttonhook took the bot and threw him aside. "You will not harm my brother!" Dash yelled, scaring the hell out of Buttonhook, who didn't know Airglide had such large family members. "And I will report this to the Prime, as he is a close personal friend of mine" Stated Dash as he hugged his brother tightly.

Airglide clung to Dash trembling small amounts of energon here and there. "Please..." Airglide said softly his voice soft and weak as now at least one family member knew the truth.

Dash escorted his brother away and then asked in private. "Airglide, is this the first time he has hurt you?" Airglide shook his head no, this hadn't been the first time.

"I think before we go to see dad, that we go see a medic in the med bay and then see prime, as I want to make sure everything is ok with you" dash stated to which Airglide nodded. Dash took the bot to the med bay. Dash was grateful to learn that Airglide was not bonded to the creep but it hurt dash when Fader revealed that Airglide was sparked. Fader also made a report of old bruising and of times when Airglide came by in the past to bring to Keeper. Then Dash and Airglide made their way to Prime in hopes Keeper would do something and justice would be served. When Airglide heard he was sparked he wanted to be sick, the thought of having Buttonhook's spawn inside of him...it made him want to offline. He clung to Dash for multiple reasons he was scared, his legs he didn't think would support him, soon though they were standing in front of Keeper. Airglide let Dash speak for him since he was so far gone, his thoughts on the unwelcome sparkling he carried.

"…And I saw Buttonhook physically abuse this poor bot, Prime, with my own optics' dash ended his spiel with. Keeper looked over all the evidence and made his decision – Buttonhook would not only be castrated, he would also be shipped elsewhere. Dash thanked the Prime and soon headed out, almost carrying his smaller brother. Both soon made it back to Dash and Dart's quarters.

"dad, I was wrong" stated Dash, "One of the other 6 had at least two good reasons why he couldn't come" and that was when Dash showed the very broken Airglide who looked so much like Powerglide it wasn't funny. Dart and Windrider took one look at the broken bot and immediately didn't like what they saw.

"What happened?" dart asked coming over and taking Airglide into his arms.

"his 'lover' Buttonhook abused him, verbally and physically. I was relieved to find that they hadn't bonded, but Airglide is carrying a sparkling from that brute. Fortunately, with Keeper's help, this will be the only sparkling Buttonhook will be able to sire" Dash stated as he handed his brother to his dad. Dart soothed his son who started sobbing. Airglide sobbed and clung to his father and in shaky words finally managed to get out he didn't want this sparkling. Dash and Dart didn't know what to say, as they didn't want Airglide to kill the sparkling as it wasn't the sparkling's fault, but they didn't want him to try and harm himself because of the sparkling. Luckily for both Windrider stepped in.

Windrider had seen this more often then he would like to admit, he came over and gently took Airglide into his arms. "Shhh its alright little one, now I've seen this happen quite a bit I'm sad to say. But here is a suggestion, carry this sparkling to term. Don't try and harm it or yourself, and when it is sparked and you look upon its little face and if then you decide that you still do not want it then give it to someone who wants a sparkling but cannot have one." Airglide didn't say anything for several long minutes before he finally nodded.

"I am sorry to take off again, but I miss not having anyone to love" Dash stated as he went out once again, leaving Airglide with Dart and Windrider.

And then Airglide spoke, "I am so grateful to have such a wonderful older brother. I wish I could help him out."

"Dash will find someone" Dart said and got Airglide to sit down and he gently rubbed his oldest from Glides helm. "You look so much like your mother"

"I...I didn't want to remind you of mom...I didn't want to make you worse." Dart merely hugged his son.

Elsewhere there was a young mech a little younger then Dash sitting and reading a datapad. Dash barely noticed the bot as he had a lot on his mind and the bot was fairly quiet, but the bot noticed him in an instant, and while a little intimidated by the bot's size made a decision to try and talk to the bot.

And back in the room, Dart hugged his son, as he couldn't be mad at this one, not once he and Dash had learned the truth. "let's start over again, son" Dart Stated as he rubbed Airglide's helm, making Airglide feel better. Airglide curled into his father's arms, he couldn't remember the last time he had been held like this.

The young bot drew his courage and said to the tall mech. "Excuse me"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you. My name is Dash. I have just recently had a lot of things on my mind. May I ask your name?" Dash stated, his spark starting to pulse irregularly. The smaller bot was immediately relieved, as well as surprised, as it was very rare a bot this size was so receptive to his advances.

Meanwhile, Dart's resolve to be the father once again grew stronger, and both Windrider and Airglide felt it, and while Windrider smiled, Airglide curled up into his father and slept for the first time in a long time.

"You may, my name is Skyrider. Would you like to join me?" Skyrider's spark pulsing wildly.

Dash felt his spark go wild, but he somehow managed a calm demeanor. "sure, and thank you" dash stated, once again startling Skyrider as the smaller bot didn't know such a large bot could have manners as he had been so poorly treated by larger bots before.

Skyrider looked at Dash, this mech was different he could feel it. "Nice day huh?"

Dash could see the sun was shining, but after learning what happened with his brother, he was not sure how nice the day was, though the afthole had gotten punished. "It is a nice day" dash stated. Dash could sense the smaller bot was nervous around him. "No need to be nervous around me, I am merely a mechanic, and as most of my close friends will tell you, that unless one royally pisses my off, I am a teddy bear"

"It's just that I don't have the best track record when it comes to bigger bots, I get picked on and roughed up a lot" Skyrider said. "But I sense something different about you"

"All of my creators taught it was never a good idea to pick on someone who is different, as we all have our differences" Dash stated, as he remembered his sparking mother and his stepmother both teaching him the same thing along with his dad, and it soon brought a quick tear to his optic. "sorry," dash stated, 'just thinking about my mom and my stepmom as I lost both of them."

Skyrider gently wiped the tears away. "My creators are gone too, I'm sure your mothers are proud of you"

'Well, my dad is still around, but he just roused out of a ten year stupor where I cared for him all day and night, with a little help from my younger brother Zip" Dash stated, "I can only hope he gets strong enough now where I can live on my own and start my own family, though first I have to find a mate."

"I'm sure he will, and I know the feeling. I want a mate and family too" Skyrider said. Dash looked at the smaller bot, and found it to be a seeker, not one related to the trine, but related to Thrust and his mate once the war had ended. Dash had heard about seekers, and hoped this smaller bot wouldn't mind him rubbing a wing. And so Dash gently rubbed one of Skyrider's wings, hoping he was not being too forward. Skyrider purred as Dash rubbed his wing, it felt so good and he leaned into the touch.

And just as soon as it started, Dash stopped. Skyrider looked a little annoyed at the stoppage. 'I am sorry, I just didn't want to take advantage of you, my friend" dash stated, surprising Skyrider, but then making the bot smile, as this bot truly was one of a kind.

"You are truly different" he said before kissing Dash.

Dash was a little hesitant at first but then relaxed into the kiss and kissed back with equal passion. After breaking the kiss, Dash whispered, "I think we should take this somewhere more private, don't you?"

Skyrider nodded. "My place isn't too far from here"

Dash nodded, "Please lead the way, my friend"

Skyrider took Dash to his small home, small especially for the smaller seeker. "Its not much"

"It's homey" Stated Dash, "But should we end up together, I think I can have Keeper find us a larger place, as I don't think both of us could stay here, especially with a family." Skyrider was in shock, as he had no idea this bot knew the Prime well enough to use his nickname. Skyrider was shocked as he sat on the small couch, he wasn't shocked about having a family with Dash, it was that he apparently good friends with the Prime. Dash wished he hadn't said anything about it, as he felt like he was being gawked at again because he just so happened to grow up with and be friends with the Prime, and Dash was about to go, when Skyrider stopped him.

"Wait please don't go" Skyrider said getting up and grabbed Dash's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare...I've never met anyone who actually uses the Prime's nickname"

Dash stopped and turned around. "I never tell anyone I know him personally unless I do by accident or because I am forced to, as I don't want bots coming to me and begging for favors, as I know that would piss not only the me off, but Keeper as well. I just like to keep a low profile" dash stated, staying for the time being.

"I promise I won't tell anyone" Skyrider said.

Dash looked at the quiet little seeker. "Are you sure you even want me? I am such a screw up sometimes" Dash stated, averting his optics by looking down and away. Skyrider could hardly believe just how humble this big bot was, and that made him love him all the more.

"We all are at times, please I don't want you to go. I've never felt this way before"

Dash smiled a smile that could melt any bot's spark, as he looked back and said, "I've never felt this way before either. My spark is going wild at just being around you"

"Mine too; please don't go if you do I'll be miserable for the rest of my life"

"I can't leave you, my spark won't let me" dash stated as he moved closer to the seeker. 'Now where were we?" He asked, "oh yes…" and with that he began to gently rub his larger hands on Skyrider's hypersensitive wings. Skyrider gasped as Dash rubbed his wings and he started purring again.

"Shall we go further, my love" Dash asked, his deep rumbling voice sending chills down Skyrider's spinal unit. Dash left one hand stroking the wings, and used the other to start rubbing the seeker's sensitive cockpit cover.

"Y..yes" Skyrider squeaked and moaned. "Need you..." Dash gently lifted the smaller bot and carried him to the berth bride style. Once placing the seeker flat on his back, dash began to gently love his mate, using his hands and tongue to warm his mate up. Although a virgin, Dash knew his spike was quite large and he didn't want to hurt his smaller soon-to-be mate.

Skyrider moaned and moved into Dash's touches. "Nnnn..." Dash smiled as he could tell he could he was bringing immense pleasure to his mate. Skyrider writhed and tried to get more and started begging for it. Dash did his best, and found the prize of Skyrider's interfacing array open and began to tease the small bot's array with hands and tongue until Dash was sure Skyrider was ready for more. Rider moaned and writhed and tried to push down a bit. "Nnnn...please Dash please..."

Dash soon revealed his own throbbing thick spike and slowly moved it closer to Skyrider's port, and began prodding, causing even more excitement for the seeker. "You ready, my sweet?" Dash asked.

Skyrider's optics brightened as seeing Dash's monster and he couldn't wait to have it buried inside of him. "Yes, come inside me, make me yours"

Dash slowly slid his monster inside his smaller mate, filling the bot to the point of overfilled, but Dash, once fully inside, waited for the seeker's valve to adjust to his spike. Once that occurred, Dash began gently thrusting in and out while teasing his soon-to-be mate's own sizable spike. "wanna give you my sparklings" Dash stated as he thrusted in and out of the seeker. Skyrider moaned as Dash's monster filled him, and primus it felt so good. Dash's words hit his processor and he moaned. "Give me your sparklings, fill me with them"

Dash moaned in hearing that and began to gently thrust harder, and revealed his bright blue spark. "Show me your spark, baby. Let me give you my sparklings" Dash stated, as his spark floated out waiting to be joined. Skyrider revealed his spark and it floated up and joined Dash's spark, causing Skyrider to become sparked. As the two came down from overload, Dash was just so happy that he finally found a mate who loved him. Dash embraced his lover, and the two fell asleep, the seeker curled inside his larger mate.

Elsewhere, Slugbug was up while his mate was still asleep. He wasn't sure why Primus wanted him to have a mate, especially with his special ability, but if it was what Primus wanted for him, he was not one to argue. Windstriker stirred a short time later and found Slugbug up so he got up as well. "Are you alright my love?"

"I just never expected Primus to have a mate in mind for me, I had always planned that he would leave me as a single, hence I never really got too close to any bot" Slugbug stated, "I guess Primus had other ideas for me"

"For us both, come would you like some energon?" Windstriker wanted to spoil his mate.

"Yes, I would. But I think when we get back, I would like to ravish you again, my dear" Slugbug stated, a slight glint in his optic, and Windstriker shivered in anticipation, wondering just what Slugbug had in mind.

"I cannot wait" Windstriker said and they went to get energon and were soon back home again. Windstriker couldn't wait to see what his mate had on his processor. Slugbug startled his mate as he made himself grow a bit bigger, big enough to carry his mate easily and carry him bride style back to the berth room, but didn't place him on the berth, but on all fours, on the floor, with aft facing towards Slugbug. Slugbug sent a pleasure pulse through his mate, and instantly the groin plating retracted, and Slugbug began to play while using his own arousal to prod at his mate's virgin aft port. Windstriker moaned as Slugbug teased him and he felt that monster at his aft pressing in ever so slightly. "Please..."

Slugbug knew exactly what his mate wanted and slid into his mate's aft port, before being able to create a second spike, thanks to the power of Primus flowing through him, and entered his mate's valve as well, while still being able to play with his mate's stiff arousal and other hot spots. Windstriker moaned in surprise as his valve was suddenly filled with another spike. "Slug...bug...nnnn...so good..."

"I… I don't like to … ugh… show off… ooo…my dear… but I know you…. You needed this" Slugbug stated as he took his mate to new heights. Windstriker moaned and moved as best as he could onto the spikes in his valve and aft. He was lost in pleasurable bliss that was overwhelming his systems. Pretty soon, both bots overloaded, and hard. Slugbug made the second spike vanish right in front of his mate's optics. "One of the benefits of being a portal for Primus, as long as I use them for good, and don't abuse them, I have the power to alter my body into any form" Slugbug stated, and briefly turned himself into a hot looking femme just to prove the point before he turned back to his normal form.

Windstriker pulled Slugbug into his arms and kissed him deeply. "I love you, for you granted the two spikes was enjoyable."

"And I love you for you, my sweet spark" Slugbug stated as he snuggled up to the bot and fell into a deep recharge, as the transformation had taken a lot out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsewhere Soundwave had had a long day and headed home to Grimlock. He had longed for his mate all day. Grimlock had been waiting for his sparkmate all day, as ever since the bot had been deemed unable to work, Grimlock remained in his special quarters. He was glad that Keeper had allowed him and his sparkmate to have such a large space in the base of the Prime, but it often got lonely waiting for his mate to come home. Soundwave came home and went to Grimlock moving into his mate's arms, needing those arms holding him. "Have missed you"

"Me Grimlock miss you too, wave" Grimlock stated as he wrapped the bot up in his loving arms, pulsing warm pulses to his stressed out mate. Then Grimlock smelled something familiar. "Mate in heat" was all he said. Soundwave blushed, for it was true.

"I am...need you" Soundwave said, as over the years since the war's end Soundwave sounded more normal again, like the bot he had been centuries ago.

Grimlock smiled and began to use his hand to rub Soundwave's groin plating, feeling the heat coming off of it. "ooo…mate really hot…me Grimlock fix that" the dinobot stated as he continued his ministrations. Thanks to a makeover, Soundwave would be able to carry sparklings again, though he didn't know it.

Soundwave moaned and pressed into Grimlock's hand. "Quench my fire..."

'Me do just that" Grimlock stated as he revealed his monster spike, causing Soundwave to shiver in anticipation. "Just where put spike….aft or valve?" Grimlock queried, unsure where wave wanted it, but Wave, blinded by his heat begged for it in the valve, and Grimlock soon inserted his spike. "Me knock mate up" he stated as he rubbed his hands over wave's hypersensitive spike.

Soundwave cried out as Grimlock was finally inside of him and he clung to the Dinobot as his mate began thrusting in and out of him. "Yessss..." Soundwave moaned clinging.

"Release spark" Grimlock commanded as he released his own, knowing that wave had said yes, he wanted to be knocked up, though it wave had been in his right mind he would have asked to wait a bit. Wave released his spark and both connected, knocking wave up. Both overloaded, but it wasn't long, due to Wave's heat, that they were ready to go at once again, this time Soundwave wanting to bury his spike into Grimlock.

"Let me have you...please I need to be inside you" Soundwave panted as he rubbed Grimlock here and there. He needed to be buried inside of Grimlock.

Grimlock smiled. "mate want, mate get" and with that Grimlock laid back and revealed his own port for wave to take. Wave knew not to knock up his mate and so he wouldn't as for a spark opening during this, but he knew he needed to get some and so he lined up his spike at the dinobot's valve. Soundwave eased his spike into Grimlock he moaned at the warmth surrounding his spike, he relished in it for a short time before he began moving in and out of Grimlock. Grimlock let our low growls which Rumbled through his frame and teased wave's spike deliciously. Grimlock did everything he could to make sure Soundwave got as much pleasure as possible. Grimlock also knew that after this, there would be one more bout before Wave's heat was done – and that was Grimlock taking wave's aft. Grimlock was slowly wearing out, but having done this before, he knew he could make it.

Soundwave was getting overwhelmed from the pleasure he felt and Grimlock adding to it. It didn't take much more before Soundwave was right on the verge of overloading but wanted Grimlock to overload before he did. Both soon overloaded, Grimlock slightly before wave, and then they interfaced one more time. By the time both overloaded for a third time, they were tired and Wave snuggled into his mate, as the two slept, Soundwave's dreams drifting to having more sparklings. Back in his rational mind, he wasn't sure he wanted more, but the vivid dreams he had convinced him that these were exactly what he wanted.

Elsewhere in his and Keepers quarters Kit was waking only to find himself alone just before he rushed and purged his tanks. Keeper didn't like leaving his mate like that, but he had no choice as there had been an early morning meeting. Keeper had tried to reschedule it, but no dice. The meeting wasn't long, and Keeper came home to find kit purging his tanks. Keeper could relate and got behind his mate to offer support and kindness. Kit finished purging his tanks and leaned back against Keeper, his hand resting on his rounding sparkling bump. "I know it sucks to have to purge your tanks like that, my love, but trust me, once you see the precious lives you carry, it will greatly outweigh this and all the other indignities you will suffer while sparked" Keeper said in a reassuring way, as if he had been in Kit's shoes before.

Kit nodded slightly. "How do you know so much my love..."

"because even though my previous mate was a femme, somehow I wound up sparked at the same time as her one time, and I went through exactly what you are going through now. And I am happy to say that all the sparklings I sparked are still alive, though they don't even know that I sparked them, as Elita was always mom" Keeper said, a hint of sadness in his voice, related to not only the mention of his previous sparkmate but also that three of his children didn't know the truth.

Kit just gently touched Keepers face. "Do you have energon? I think my tanks can take it now." Keeper pulled out special energon for his mate and allowed Kit to slowly imbibe it, and soon Kit was feeling much better. Kit drank as much as he was able which still wasn't more than two cubes. He let Keeper gently pick him up and carry him to the berth. Keeper was careful and gentle, but even that didn't stop the bot from accidentally brushing his mate's hypersensitive sparkling bump. Kit gasped as pleasurable warmth moved through his systems at the accidental touch. Keeper tried his best not to brush the bump again, as right now, Keeper didn't have time to interface with his mate. He had to get to a meeting, and only after the meeting would he have time to spoil his mate with love and attention. And so Keeper begged for forgiveness as he gently set Kit down in bed and then ran out the door. Kit would forgive him of course but that didn't help that he was now frustrated and needed relief.

Keeper went to the meeting and did his best to ignore the fact that his bond mate was sending messages of needing interface now. And though the meeting only took an hour, it felt a lot longer to keeper and Kit. Once the meeting was over, Keeper ran back to his mate, hoping that Kit wouldn't be too mad at him. "Need you now" was all kit said his port open and dripping. Keeper smiled and went to his mate, as he was now going to fun. Kit was in for a fun time as keeper played the gentle dominant lover he could be. Keeper gently ravished his mate, hoping to cause the smaller bot to overload again and again and again. Keeper was going to get his wish as Keeper gently took his mate Kit was in heaven and kept moaning the other's praises. He was soon heading towards the first of many overloads. After about 5 overloads for Kit and 2 for Keeper, both bots crashed, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Elsewhere, Mirage was once again doing his best to care for his much older mate. Optimus was still a stubborn aft, and Mirage knew he just had to go assist instead of ask, cause if he asked, Optimus would always say no. And so now, Mirage walked alongside his mate, Optimus unaware that Mirage was bearing the bulk of his weight. "Who have we not visited in a while love?" Optimus asked unaware what Mirage was doing.

"We haven't seen Flasher or Slugbug in a while, beloved" Mirage stated, believing that Slugbug was still single and knowing that Red and Flasher were still trying to make it through after losing Charger.

"Who would you like to see first beloved?"

"Let's see flasher, then, if Slugbug doesn't come find us, we will go see him" Mirage stated, slightly hitching in his step, but still able to hide even from his mate that the illusionist was carrying the bulk of Optimus's weight as they walked. Optimus nodded and they went to Flasher, Charger had went down fighting in one of the final battles. He had lived for a short time after but was too badly damaged, and was in constant pain. So much he had begged his mates to let him go. Flasher had to comfort poor Red who wasn't quite ready or able to let poor Windcharger go. They knew he wouldn't have been happy to remain online in such pain, but Red, as he had gotten older, his glitch had gotten worse and so Flasher was unable to work as much as he wanted to due to having to prevent his mate from trying to offline himself – the pain of Charger's death still fresh in their processors. Soon they arrived at their home and Optimus knocked, then they waited.

Flasher soon answered the door and helped his parents inside, taking some of his dad's weight, which helped Mirage as while Flasher was built like Mirage, he was Optimus's height. Red was shivering over on the couch, his glitch acting up particularly badly today, as Mirage and Optimus didn't know it, but this was the anniversary of the day the two let Charger go. Once Optimus and Mirage were seated, Flasher rejoined his mate, who clung to him desperately. "Flasher, is Red alright?" Optimus asked softly.

Flasher sighed. "Dad, this is the day we let Charger go" Flasher stated, helping Optimus and Mirage understand why Red was so glitchy.

Optimus nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry, son."

"It's ok, we know in our sparks he is happier now than if we had tried to keep him alive. He was in way too much pain and would have had no quality of life. But even though we know and believe we did the right thing, we still miss him and on this day, the day we let him go, it tends to be the worst" Flasher stated, a small tear in his optic.

Optimus moved over to them and wrapped his arm around them. "He is happy" Optimus said knowing since he had offlined and had went into the well. Red and Flasher hugged Optimus, in effect thanking him for telling them that their mate was happy. Mirage smiled, and not wanting to overstay their welcome, Mirage asked if Flasher knew anything about Slugbug. Flasher shook his head no, as Slugbug had always kept to himself. The only thing that Flasher could offer was where Slugbug's place was, as he had been there several times with Kryptonight. Optimus nodded and they left soon after to go see Slugbug.

When Mirage knocked on the door, Slugbug didn't answer. Instead, a bot strange to both Optimus and Mirage answered, and the pair wondered if they had been sent to the wrong room. "Is this where Slugbug lives?" Mirage asked, to which the bot nodded. "Slugbug, someone to see you dear" stated Slugbug's mate, and the small bot soon came out to his very shocked adopted parents.

Slugbug looked at his parents. "Uh...mom, dad this is a surprise"

"I might say the same thing. I think you have a little explaining to do" Mirage stated as he looked over the strange bot that he didn't know. Optimus tried to keep quiet as there was something about this bot that felt familiar, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

Optimus tried to keep his silence but was speaking before he could even think to stop himself. "What is your name?"

"My name is Windstriker" stated Slugbug's mate. Optimus couldn't believe it… it just couldn't be.

"What's wrong, beloved?" Mirage asked, and it was then that Windstriker realized Optimus recognized his name.

"The Windstriker?" Optimus asked not answering Mirage just yet, he had to know for sure.

"The one and only" Windstriker stated.

Optimus bowed his head to the other. "Sir" Optimus said. Mirage just looked at his mate like Optimus was out of his mind. Mirage had no idea the significance of this bot, all he knew was that this random bot bonded with his son, and he wasn't sure if he liked it yet or not.

"Optimus correct?" Optimus nodded. "I've been watching for a long time. You did well."

"Thank you, sir" Optimus said to one of the original primes.

"Anyone care to fill me in?" Mirage asked, obviously feeling out of place as everyone seemed to know something that he didn't.

"My love this is one of the original primes" Optimus said. Mirage wasn't sure whether or not to believe his mate, as the bot he looked at looked too young to even have really been more than sparked during the final war. It wasn't that Mirage didn't trust his mate, it is just what Mirage saw and what he heard didn't seem to compute and make sense.

"I can understand your doubt Mirage but I am one of the original primes" The other said and told his story.

And to make sure Mirage couldn't doubt any more, Slugbug's optics went blue, as Primus took over. "everything he has told you is true." No matter how many times it happened, Mirage and Optimus still were spooked when Primus took over Slugbug, as it was not the norm.

"Will he be good to him?" Optimus asked ever the father.

"Fear not, Optimus and Mirage. Slugbug is in good hands. I would never allow his spark and my portal to be given to anyone less than who I deem worthy" Primus stated.

Optimus and Mirage nodded. "Yes Primus"

And as suddenly as he had appeared, Primus left, leaving Slugbug standing there, optics golden, and only knowing that his systems had been taken over. Slugbug sighed, as while he had gotten used to this, it still didn't make things any easier. "Won't you come in, mom and dad" Bug offered, and soon Mirage and Optimus made their way in to the small quarters, barely tall enough for Optimus to stand in. Optimus knew right away this wouldn't do if the two had a family, and secretly resolved to get Keeper to move Slugbug without the bot knowing until it was too late, because if Bug got a whiff of the plan, everything would go downhill fast.

"Thank you, son" Optimus said as they sat down. Mirage asked a whole barrage of questions while Slugbug and Windstriker answered them. After about an hour of third degree grilling, Mirage was finally willing to accept that Slugbug had bonded to a wonderful mate. All too soon though Optimus started getting tired and it was starting to show. Mirage was worried, as when Optimus looked like this, he could only walk a short ways, and they were a long ways from their room. Slugbug knew, though his mate didn't, and Slugbug helped his mother take Optimus to a spare berth, and then left the two there. It wasn't big, but it was cozy and once settled Optimus fell right into recharge, and Mirage wasn't far behind, as he had gotten used to sleeping occasionally when his mate did, so he could feel the warmth of his mate beside him.

Windstriker looked at his mate. "I'm sorry, but he wouldn't have made it home, he was too weak and too tired" Slugbug stated, hoping his mate wasn't mad at him.

"It's alright love, but why is it he's so weak?" Windstriker asked.

"He was destroyed and then rebuilt. Keeper used the Matrix to bring him back to life and he hasn't really been the same since" Slugbug stated.

"Why would this Keeper do something like bring him back with the matrix?" Windstriker asked curious.

"Because Primus told him to. As Optimus fought so hard for peace, Primus wanted to give him a chance to enjoy it, and Primus wasn't ready for Mirage and Mirage would have gone as well if Optimus was not returned" Slugbug explained.

Windstriker nodded in understanding. "I wonder what Optimus thinks about having been brought back" Windstriker had always been a curious bot.

'he probably loves it and hates it" Slugbug stated, and his mate agreed.

"I can't imagine what it must be like to be rebuilt like that, I can't see it being easy"

"It wasn't easy. Optimus had to relearn everything about controlling a body form, and it took Mirage several years to get Optimus to where he is now. But don't tell them I know, as they don't think anybody does, and they don't want anyone to know" Slugbug stated as he sighed.

Windstriker nodded and gently rubbed Slugbug's shoulders. "I won't tell I promise, how long had he been offline when he was brought back?"

"2 years. We just about lost mom" Slugbug stated.

"That's a long time to be offline" Windstriker said. "I'm almost curious enough to ask Optimus what it was like"

"Please don't or Primus might take me from you, as I wasn't supposed to tell" Slugbug stated, showing just how grave the consequences would be.

"I won't my love, Primus will forgive I think he knows how curious I am. But I will not ask."

While Optimus slept he dreamed of long ago when he had been brought back from the well. Mirage didn't know he dreamed of that day.

(flashback/dream)

All Optimus was aware of as he talked with long offline transformers was this light that steadily got brighter and the voices around him became fainter and fainter. Suddenly the light was overwhelming and he was in agony as pain assaulted him. He hadn't felt pain in who knew how long, he could hear new voices now. Long familiar to him. "Pit he still has the injuries that offlined him. Quickly we need Ratchet and the medics" Keepers voice penetrating the pain Optimus was in.

Optimus felt his spark being pulled from the place of everlasting peace and love, a place where he had a chance to see the sparklings he lost as well as his parents and siblings, including Crankcase and other bots. Optimus wasn't sure why but something was pulling him out of this place, a place he had long wanted to be as he was with loved ones. But Primus had other ideas, and soon Optimus moved from feeling completely at peace and pain free to the worst pain he had ever felt, and he couldn't explain why.

Ratchet and the medics ran the entire way and what they saw stopped them. "What the pit? What have you done" Ratchet demanded as they rushed to the now suddenly online Optimus.

"I was doing as Primus commanded me" Keeper stated, not understanding exactly what he had done. "Primus came to me in a dream and told me that I needed to use the Matrix and do this. That is all I know. Can you help me, please?" Keeper begged, or so Optimus heard. Ratchet just cursed and started barking out orders as they worked on the online Optimus.

It took a very long time but with Ratchet and the other medics they got Optimus repaired."I'm sorry Optimus, we've had to make some changes" Ratchet said. Optimus was still in pain as suddenly his bond with Mirage was suddenly flaring back to life.

Mirage suddenly felt the bond connect, and was overwhelmed with pain, and following the bond was startled to find what was going on. "What the hell are you doing?" Mirage stated scaring all the medics and his own son as he came rushing in.

Ratchet recovered first. "Your son was told to do this by Primus" Ratchet said not pleased.

Mirage just looked on in too much shock. Mirage looked at the rebuild and knew he had a lot of work ahead of him. "Oh beloved, I missed you" Mirage stated as he looked at the scared and scarred bot. Words wouldn't come as Optimus had been so long without a body. His fear went through the bond he didn't know what was going on.

Mirage immediately had Optimus moved to his own small quarters. And once alone, Mirage studied his mate. "Optimus, I know its been awhile since you were part of a body. Please, let me help you. I missed you so much, but I never expected this. I wanted you to be happy, but apparently Primus wanted you back with me. I guess now is as good of time as any to help you learn" Mirage said gently and warmly, making Optimus now realize just how much he missed his mate. Optimus wanted to ask so many things but his voice would not come and he tried to convey that. He had so many conflicting emotions.

Mirage pulsed a loving, warm, receptive pulse as he worked with the bot. And seeing that Optimus wanted to talk, Mirage first worked with his mate on communicating, and was surprised yet not surprised by just how fast Optimus picked up on the task, though his vocabulary was still a little limited, as no one had inserted the disk that Mirage had kept as a memento. But seeing that Optimus was alive now, Mirage inserted the disk, and instantly, many memories and such flooded Optimus's renewed processor. Optimus gasped as memories came flooding back. "M..Mirage...''

"Yes, beloved, its me" Mirage stated, tears in his optics.

"How...long..." Optimus managed to ask.

"Two years, beloved" Mirage responded.

"Hurt...pain..." Optimus said weak sounding.

Mirage gave the medicine that Ratchet had given him. "I know you are hurt and in pain. Your war wounds will heal slowly and in time" Mirage stated. And after giving medicine, Mirage gave the bot energon, carefully.

Optimus managed to get the energon down. "Why...am I back...?"

"Only Primus knows the answer to that, and he isn't talking right now, believe me, I asked Slugbug" Mirage stated, doing his best to comfort his mate. Mirage wasn't sure whether to feel happy or sad that his mate was back. Optimus tried to tell Mirage everything but he could only get a few out. Optimus loved Mirage dearly but he too wasn't sure if being back was a good thing.

"The only thing that I can think of is that Primus still had a purpose for you, my beloved. And I feel the same way you do, I am happy to see you back, but I am also sad, as I was just getting to the point where I was accepting that I would have to wait for years before seeing you again" And just as Mirage finished, Slugbug walked in, though both knew in a sparkbeat that it wasn't Slugbug in control – it was Primus.

"Why...?" Optimus managed to ask.

"Because you were needed" was all that Primus would answer. It didn't satisfy Optimus or Mirage, but then Primus worked in mysterious ways. And before they could ask any further, Primus was gone. Gone too was Slugbug. Mirage swore he never saw any bot disappear as fast as Slugbug, including himself. Optimus would have sighed had he been strong enough but he was so tired, he forgot how tiring it could be having a body. Mirage began humming the lullaby he had used on the sparklings when they were young, and Optimus when he carried and soon Optimus fell asleep in his mate's loving arms.

(end of flashback/dream)

Optimus slowly woke up and he pushed his dream to the back of his processor. He groaned softly as he onlined his optics. Mirage soon onlined as well. Optimus still struggled at times, and this was no different. Before Optimus could even try to get up out of bed, Mirage was up, around to the other side, and assisting his much larger mate to move. Things had improved somewhat, but Mirage still had a lot of work to do. He didn't mind, as he had been the gift of seeing the rest of his days with his mate by his side. "How do you put up with me my love?" Optimus asked once he was upright.

"The same as I always have, my love, one step at a time" Mirage stated with a broad smile on his face.

Optimus snorted as Mirage got him to his feet. "Very funny." Mirage sighed, he wasn't trying to be funny, but he had grown used to Optimus's sarcastic quips, some which dug deep into the illusionist, but he said nothing. It was days when Optimus was like this that Mirage often wished he would have just stayed offline rather than insult him. But like it or not, Mirage did what he could to help his mate, trying not to show how hurt he was by his mate's callous comment. After, it was better to have him back, wasn't it? Sometimes he didn't really know as the kind loving bot he remembered seemed to be missing.

Optimus was slightly unsteady as some pain moved through him, he hated moments like this. The pain always made him sour. Mirage held his mate's weight up while giving the pain medicine he always carried on him for just such occasions. Mirage gave the med, knowing that even with the pain gone, it didn't always improve Optimus's mood. All Mirage wished now was that they were in their own room and not Slugbug and his mate's quarters. Mirage took a few more insults as well as almost crashed to the floor twice before getting Optimus steady enough to walk on his own, with his specially made cane at his side.

They slowly made their way home and Optimus managed to get on the couch. "I'm sorry" Optimus said once he was sitting. Mirage didn't know what to say, as this seemed to happen so often. And so Mirage smiled at Optimus, made sure the bot was comfy, and then walked into a room a little ways away and began to silently cry. He could understand Optimus's frustration and his feelings of inadequacy as well, but where was the kind loving bot he had bonded to so long ago. And not wanting Optimus to hear anything, Mirage left and went to go talk to Kryptonight, who had become Mirage's confidant after Optimus went offline. Mirage was trying his hardest but it didn't seem good enough, and he cried into his adopted son's shoulder.

Kryptonight held Mirage close. "Mom you're doing the best you can, I think a part of dad didn't come back"

"I just wish he could just see for once just how much his comments were hurting those he loved. Maybe then, the part I really fell for might come back" Mirage stated through tears. Little did Mirage know that Primus was going to allow Optimus to see what his hurtful and sarcastic remarks were doing to his loved ones, but no one could predict the outcome, even though Primus knew it. Sitting back in the room, Optimus suddenly felt a pain he hadn't in a long time – it wasn't physical, it was severe emotional distress, and it felt like it was ripping him apart. He had no way of knowing just yet that this was how Mirage was feeling right now after the last quip Optimus had carelessly tossed at his mate.

Optimus held his helm in his hands as the strong emotional pain struck him all he knew was that it was coming over the bond. That Mirage was in trouble. Staggering to his feet he went in search of Mirage, not realizing though that he was the cause of the pain. Optimus searched and searched, and finally found his mate, only to not be able to touch him or hold him. It was as if he didn't exist in the same realm. Mirage was crying on Kryptonight's shoulder. And while Optimus watched, feeling frustrated and helpless, Primus came – no not in the form of Slugbug, but a huge white Orb that glowed, floating right next to Optimus on his right side.

"Why can't I go to him?" Optimus asked. "Why can he not see me?"

"Look closer" Primus stated, sounding even more unworldly coming from a glowing orb. "Notice anything? …. No?...Well listen in…"

"…I am not sure if I can do it anymore Krypto, he doesn't seem to appreciate anything I do"

"Mama, you are trying your best. No one expects you to pull miracles out of thin air" Krypto said holding his mother.

"…Sometimes I wish he never would have returned, as the Optimus I know and loved died all though years ago….this doesn't even seem like him….always a sarcastic quip… no please….no thank yous….. occasional intimacy….where is the kind, compassionate bot I bonded to….." Primus stopped the conversation, and Optimus was devastated, as he had no idea what he had been doing.

"I didn't realize..." Optimus started. "I've been such a fool...why did you send me back Primus, hadn't I done enough? You send me back and all I can do is hurt the one mech I never wanted to hurt. Why did you do this to us?"

"He needed you, Optimus. You have no idea how close he came to joining you in offlining. He even almost tried to commit suicide, luckily Fader and Kryptonight found him and were able to save him. He may seem like he has it all together, but he needs you. Hence he never told you that you were hurting him so, he needed you so bad, that he was willing to deal with whatever happened just to spend time with you. Go to him, but understand, he needs you – needs your love and support, the same way he did before you offlined and were brought back" Primus stated, floating a little bit longer to see if Optimus needed to ask anything further.

"Can you do anything about the pain? Anything to make me even remotely like I was before I offlined"

Primus encircled Optimus and healed the old war wounds and reformatted the body, but didn't change the spark. "I have healed you physically, but now it is your task to dig inside yourself and find who you really are" and with that Primus left, and Optimus found that he was back in the shared quarters.

Optimus thought about things who was he really. He knew he was Optimus and he had a loving mate. Mirage continued to cry, as his stress was too much for him to handle. Optimus thought about things he knew who he was, he commed Mirage.

"Mirage here."

"My love...can you come back please." Mirage listened. Optimus sounded different, and so thanking Krypto, Mirage headed back, toward the unknown. Optimus waited for Mirage he had so much to make up for. Mirage carefully entered the room, unsure if Optimus would be welcoming toward him.

Optimus carefully got to his feet. "My love...I ask you for forgiveness, I know I haven't made things easy for you and I'm sorry"

"Beloved?" Mirage asked questioning, as if not quite believing what he saw – as Optimus's body appeared younger and strong, and he seemed to be the old bot that Mirage knew. The thing Mirage didn't know was that when Primus healed and youthened Optimus, he youthened Mirage right along.

"While you were away things were put before me that made me think and I realize now how much I have hurt you" Optimus said not realizing how he looked. "You are so beautiful" Optimus said as he looked upon his mate.

"No, I am falling apart and you look like you deserve someone younger' Mirage stated, still in shock.

"Mirage go look at yourself in a mirror" Optimus said.

Mirage went to the mirror and was shocked by what he saw – he looked younger as well. And then Mirage looked down and away. "I just figured having you was better than nothing, I tried to hide the hurt…" Mirage stated only half paying attention.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting my love, please forgive me"

'I forgive you, my beloved' Mirage smiled, enjoying that fact that their systems were younger. And not realizing that their now younger bodies would allow certain things that they hadn't had in years, Mirage began to run his hands right where he knew his mate was most sensitive to touch, not to tickle, but to be intimate.

Optimus moaned and kissed Mirage deeply."I want you my love"

"and I…you, beloved" Mirage stated, as he ran his metallic tongue over's Optimus's groin paneling. Both felt shivers run through them that neither had felt in years. And Mirage was ready to take this all the way as he whispered, "You're mine" and then walked to the berth room, hoping Optimus would follow for more.

Optimus happily followed. "How do you want me my love?"

"On all fours" stated Mirage, even surprising himself, but he could see his mate shiver with anticipation. Mirage was going to have his way first and then let his mate take him. Optimus got down in the position and Mirage soon went to town, driving Optimus wild in only the way he could. Mirage asked for a spark bonding, to which Optimus readily agreed. And as their sparks met, this time, Optimus's spark unknowing changed colors. Both overloaded, but then it was time for Optimus to take Mirage as he saw fit. And now it was Mirage shivering with anticipation. Optimus took Mirage in much the same way, not knowing he was sparked, needless to say he was going to be in for a surprise. And while Optimus was taking Mirage, Mirage ended up sparked as well, though neither knew it. And after two rounds, both were content to snuggle up with each other for a good long while, something that never really got to do when Optimus was the Prime.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsewhere Wingspan was happy and content and while his mate slept he went to the balcony. Looking out at Cybertron he grinned and launched himself off and transformed, enjoying his first flight in a long time. He still had no idea that his son had bonded to his mate's son yet. Wingspan felt pure joy as he zipped through the sky. And though he didn't realize it, it was these moments of pure pleasure and joy from being able to fly once again that got sent to his mate, Runway. Runway remained asleep, but enjoyed feeling the joy he felt in his spark from his mate. It was during his flight that he had been spotted by Tango from his balcony.

Tango was all aflutter as he wanted to quickly pick up something then head back to his mate so they could interface again, as since neither had done it before, they wanted to do it more and more, neither realizing it was due to Tango's seeker hit cycle, and his first to boot. He didn't notice his mother, as he had other things on his mind. Wingspan saw Tango and flew to him and caught the scent his son was releasing and cursed. "Tango" he called. Tango ran hard and fast, as he had some place to be and a mate to satisfy. He didn't hear his mother call, and made a beeline straight for an out of the way place, where Fanbelt lay in hiding, waiting for the horny seeker to return and ravish him.

Wingspan groaned and followed his son to make sure he got somewhere safe. Having just finished his cycle, Wingspan was immune to the hormones produced by his son, but he was able to see who his son was interfacing with and that's where problems arose. He cursed but knew he couldn't interfere, it was dangerous for many reasons to interrupt a seekers heat cycle. He did comm his mate gently telling him what he was seeing. Runway, however, was not concerned, as if the two loved each other, that was fine with him. Wingspan was not sure what to think but when he felt a horny pulse from his mate, he knew where he was needed. Wingspan changed course and headed home to his mate.

Elsewhere Ravenswing's heat cycle was quickly approaching and Sunny was eagerly awaiting it. "Such a hot little one aren't you my love" Rave stated as he played with Sunny's interfacing array. Rave could feel his cycle coming, and since Sides was away and Sunny was horny as pit, and unable to work yet as he technically still was an advanced youngling, Sunny got spoiled with much of Rave's loving attention when Sides was gone.

Sunny moaned and moved into the touches. "Yesss...need you so bad..."

Rave smiled as he continued taking Sunny to new heights. "I can't wait. A few more hours and it will start, and then the two of you will be my submissive little loves' Rave stated, knowing this was a dominant wave coming on this time. And he played with Sunny, bringing the bot to overload after overload. After several overloads Sunny asked for a little rest and energon before the fun started.

Several hours later, when Sides returned, Sunny was already submissive to Rave and the two were hugging. Sides soon hit the hormones, and it was now time for the real fun. Sides came over and kissed them both. "Do what you will to me my love." Rave smiled as this would be the first time he had his cycle and he wouldn't have to worry about Sunny.

Sunny kissed his brother then kissed Rave. "Make us yours." Rave lavished attention on both his mates.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Ratchet still couldn't believe that Dash had been able to fix the shattered vocal processor of his mate. Bee would just smile and said he had known Dash would be the one who could do it. He happily talked with Skydive. "I wish Dash would have stayed around so you guys could have thanked him" Skydive stated.

"You know how Dash is doesn't like to take credit" Bee said. "But we can easily go to him or ask him to come"

"how's Dart doing?" Dive asked, and bee looked confused, but then dive explained told of all the times Dash had come to talk to Dive and talked about Dart.

"Primus, I didn't know. Ratchet you really need to go check on them" Bee said.

"I think they are in good hands" Ratchet stated, having just talked to Dart and his father earlier, but Bee and Dive didn't know that.

"What do you mean Ratchet?" Bee asked confused.

"I just met with my father and Dart. Dart is finally back with us" Ratchet stated, "I just hope Dash, zip, and Airglide are doing better now."

"What's happened to Airglide?" Skydive asked. Ratchet relayed what his father and Dart had relayed, needless to say both Dive and Bee were shocked and angry.

"Do they need anything Ratchet?" Bee and Dive asked.

"I think we just need to be very support of Dart, as well as the other three for now" Ratchet stated. Bee and Dive nodded.

Elsewhere Airglide was discovering some of the things about being sparked, he was currently purging his tanks. Blackhawk found Airglide and helped him out. Blackhawk had lost his mate, but he still helped others. But something about Airstream drew Blackhawk to him. Some part of Airglide's processor registered someone was helping him and when he finally emptied all he had then some he collapsed against Blackhawk. Blackhawk was extremely gentle, and embraced Airglide. Airglide still afraid of others 'struggled' but he was too weak and it didn't register that someone was just helping him. Blackhawk slowly fed the flailing bot, hoping to help him. Some of the energon managed to stay down but Airglide's tanks rebelled again and he brought back up most of what he had gotten down.

Blackhawk stayed with the bot, happy to be the support the bot needed. Dart had gotten worried about Airglide not being back yet and told Windrider his concerns and the two went looking for Airglide. The two found Airglide in Blackhawk's arms. Blackhawk hoped that all was ok. "How long has he been doing this?" Windrider asked. Dart went and placed a gentle hand on his sons back Blackhawk told all he knew.

When Airglide was finished Dart gently picked his son up. "We need to get him home."

"Ok, but if you need me, let me know" Blackhawk hollered. Blackhawk could feel his spark acting up, but he knew it wasn't time yet. Dart nodded and by the time they got home Airglide was sound asleep. Both were now very protective of the bot. Windrider hooked Airglide up to an energon drip and they let him rest. Blackhawk went to check in with Windrider and Dart, wanting to make sure Airglide was doing ok. Dart, knowing that Blackhawk was a close friend of Dash, had no problems letting the seeker into see Airglide for himself. Blackhawk asked many questions, and Dart and Windrider started getting the feeling that Primus was bringing Blackhawk in to be Airglide's bonded. And while Dart and Windrider had no problems with it, they didn't know if Airglide would accept it. Windrider also didn't realize yet that Blackhawk was one of his grandsparklings and Hawk didn't realize that Windrider was his grandfather.

"Windrider have you met Blackhawk before?" Dart asked.

"No, I don't believe I have. Hi Blackhawk, I am Windrider. I am Ratchet's father"

"Hi there, I'm Blackhawk, and Ratchet is my father" Blackhawk stated, surprising Windrider.

"I thought you knew this is your grandson."

"Actually, Ratchet hadn't mentioned it, as we were worried about his mate, Skydive. He hadn't told me about any of my grandkids yet" Windrider stated, gently correcting Dart, much the same way Crankcase used to.

That made dart smile a little. "Well this is one of a few"

"You're my grandfather?" Blackhawk asked.

"I am young one. And I am pleased to meet you" Windrider stated as he hugged the smaller built seeker. Windrider had never seen a seeker built quite like this and couldn't figure it out.

"Mom, Bee, was a minibot when I was sparked, and he had been raped by a seeker. As a result my two triplet brothers and I are all minibot seekers" Blackhawk stated, surprising both Windrider and Dart, who knew nothing about it.

"I never knew that" Dart said.

"It doesn't matter. You're still my grandson" Windrider said.

"Mom and dad and Dive don't tend to like to mention it, as they are the ones who helped raised me, so they are my parents" Hawk stated.

Windrider smiled. "That they are my boy. I am happy to know that I have such a fine grandson and I'm sure I have many more wonderful grandchildren." Blackhawk smiled and nodded.

Elsewhere, Mirage and Optimus began waking up, both feeling much better than they had in years and neither realizing that they were sparked again. Mirage woke up first and began trying to take care of Optimus, a habit that Optimus would have to break Mirage of, as now he was able to care for himself. "My love it's alright, you don't have to do what you did before" Optimus said getting up.

"Sorry, been doing it for years. Old habits die hard" Mirage stated as he suddenly stopped. Optimus missed getting the attention, but in realizing he could care for himself, it was his turn to return the favor, as often as he could.

"Let me take care of you for a bit my love" Optimus said.

"This I gotta see" Mirage challenged. Optimus smiled and went to Mirage and picked him up and carried to the berth and got energon and oil. For the first time in forever, Mirage was on the receiving end instead of the giving end. Optimus brought him breakfast in the berth, and then Optimus took him to their private wash room, and scrubbed the bot clean, helping remove dirt from Mirage systems that Mirage had never been able to remove on his own. Afterwards, Mirage felt much better. "I've missed you so much, beloved" Mirage stated as he felt the pleasure of just having special time with his mate.

"I've missed you too my love" Optimus said. "I'll do better." Mirage looked over at the specially made cane that Optimus had been using. And while Mirage didn't necessarily need to keep it, he did, so he could use it as a reminder for Optimus. Optimus looked at it and put it away. "What would you like to do love?"

"I think we better find keeper and the other kids and let them know what happened" Mirage stated, concerned about his babies, like always, though all of them were adults with their own families.

"Alright my love, let's check in with Keeper first since he'll be the hardest to see." Mirage and Optimus made it to Keeper and Kit's quarters, and Kit answered the door, his sparked abdomen showing. Keeper was busy in another contacting another base to check on operations, but Kit let Optimus and Mirage inside.

"Come in, would you like some energon" Kit asked.

"You don't exactly recognize us, do you kit?" Mirage asked.

"You look familiar but I can't quite place you" Kit stated.

"Son, it is Optimus and I, we came to see you and Keeper to let you know that Primus has blessed us once again with bodies that function as they should" Mirage stated warmly, and that was when Kit knew that what he was being told was the truth.

"Wow...that's amazing. Keeper isn't here right now but you're welcome to stay"

Just as Kit finished saying that and Optimus and Mirage had stepped in, Keeper rushed by, not even noticing his parents there. Keeper had something on his mind, and while Mirage comforted Kit, who had inadvertently been blown aside, Optimus went to go talk to keeper. "Don't worry, Kit, he loves you. He just has a lot on his mind. Trust me, I was the mate of a Prime for years. And there were times when Optimus did that to me. It isn't intentional, there is just so much that goes into being a Prime" Mirage stated, soothing Kit.

"It's just...my emotions are everywhere and there are times I just need to be held" Kit said. Mirage smiled and held the smaller bot, making kit feel better.

Meanwhile, Optimus went to deal with his son as he had long ago learned that Mirage felt slighted when he had done that as Prime and Optimus saw no reason to allow Keeper to continue it. "Keeper" Optimus said going to his son. "We need to talk."

"Who are you to tell me what to do" Keeper stated, not recognizing his father after the remake by Primus, as Keeper wasn't exactly paying that close of attention.

"Last time I checked I'm your father."

Keeper's head shot up, optics wide in amazement and a slight bit of fear. Keeper looked at the bot who was in front of him, it resembled his father, but his father was old and falling apart, this bot looked young. Keeper wanted to say something, but when Optimus moved a certain way in which showed his authority, Keeper responded as he had always been taught by his parents when his dad still was the Prime. "yes, sir…what did you wish to speak with me about?" Keeper asked, his tone much different from before.

"We need to talk about Kit" Optimus said and talked to his son. And while father and son talked, Mirage spoiled Kit with more attention than the bot was used to, but Kit was enjoying it – not as much as when Keeper spoiled him, but this came close. Kit felt much better. And only a few minutes later, Optimus came back, Keeper following him. It was now that Kit had a chance to see that even the mighty Prime, his mate, humbled. Kit looked at Optimus, not understanding.

"My love, I'm sorry" Keeper said coming over to Kit.

Mirage released kit from his gentle grip and Kit headed over to Keeper. "It's ok, I understand" Kit stated, sounding much like Mirage did years and years ago.

"But it doesn't excuse it" Keeper said and pulled Kit into his arms. Optimus went and put his arms around Mirage, and both smiled. Keeper gently kissed Kit before rubbing the others back. Kit rested his head on Keepers chest. Mirage and Optimus smiled and left to tell their other offspring, happy that Keeper and Kit were not going to follow in their footsteps exactly.

"Who do you want to go see next love?" Optimus asked pleased that Kit and Keeper were going to be different than them.

"Well, Kryptonight and Fader are in the med bay, let's go see them, as I think they will want to give both of us a once over" Mirage stated, not realizing what the two would find.

"You're probably right love" Optimus said and they headed to the med bay.

Mirage and Optimus went to the med bay. They lucked out as Luckystar and Silverstreak were visiting First Aid and Fader and Kryptonight were also on duty. "Hey boys' Mirage called.

They turned and saw the two. "Mama?" Fader asked. "Papa?"

"It's us, boys" Mirage stated, as both he and Optimus showed off what Primus had done for them. Neither Fader nor Kryptonight believed it, and so both ordered the two to have an exam. And though it wasn't the intent of Optimus and Mirage, they prepared for the exam, not expecting what their own sons would find out about them.

"It's them...younger and...sparked" Fader said.

Mirage and Optimus laughed at the younger part, but when Fader said sparked, Mirage passed out and Optimus looked perplexed. "We are just younger. We are not sparked" Optimus stated, not realizing he and his mate were now carrying again.

"Dad you're both sparked" Fader said and commed Ratchet to come right away to the med bay. Optimus sighed, as he knew that meant at least 5 more sparklings, as he could carry triplets and Mirage could carry twins, but what neither realized was that they were carrying one more than they could normally carry, which is why Fader had called for Ratchet, as Ratchet was the only bot amongst the four medics that really had any experience in this. That and Fader and Kryptonight wanted verification of their conclusions.

"What is so slagging important to call me on my day off" Ratchet wanted to know.

Ratchet was shocked when he gazed upon Mirage and Optimus. "Can you verify our conclusions, that these young looking bots are indeed Optimus and Mirage and both are sparked?" Kryptonight asked, backed up by Fader.

Ratchet looked at the scans then did a scan of his own. "What the pit...I swear you two are still trying to give me a spark attack"

"Is it true…are we really both sparked?" Optimus asked, concerned as his mate was still passed out cold.

"It's true Optimus" Ratchet said and got Mirage put on a berth. "You've got four, and Mirage three"

"But I was only built to carry three, and him only two. What are we going to do, neither of us can work in this condition" Optimus stated, remembering things from long ago.

"Like I'm letting either of you work" Ratchet said. "Same as before we're going to take this one day at a time"

Optimus nodded as Mirage was just coming around. "I guess Primus had more plans for us" Mirage stated, still in shock a little, but accepting what could not be denied.

"I guess so my love" Optimus said coming over to Mirage. Mirage sent a comm. to the rest of their offspring informing them of the developments and then Mirage gave Optimus "the look" and the two took off, running after each other, much to the amazement of their grown offspring.

"That is slightly disturbing, but I know we're happy for them." Fader knocked Silverstreak upside the head for the callous comment. And while the bot was rubbing the spot, Ratchet smiled, as already his protégés were taking after him.

"Ow" Silverstreak said as he rubbed his head.

Aid came over to Ratchet, "You're a bad influence on them" Aid teased.

Elsewhere, Percy was done for the day. He had worked hard and was looking forward to being with his mate, but Fader was running late in the med bay, and so poor Percy came home to the quarters, feeling lonely. Sighing he fixed himself some stronger than normal energon and sat on the couch and sipped the strong was never good when Percy had strong energon, as he tended to get nasty towards others, but here he was. But less than 5 minutes after he started, Fader came home and found him, on the couch, grouchy as ever. Fader was not happy. He wanted the loving shy bot he had fell in love with, but that bot seemed like he was gone – gone when the war ended and he had lost his two of their sons to the war effort. Granted he still had a femme or two and some other sons, but that didn't matter, as losing the two had changed Percy, and there was little Fader could do about it.

Fader came over and gently got the energon away from Percy. "Come on love you know you shouldn't drink that kind" Fader said in a loving voice.

"You are late" Percy stated drunkenly, and Fader realized he had come home way too late. He commed his brother and Kryptonight agreed to take his shifts for the next few days while Fader worked on his mate. They had done this dance for a while. Fader was about ready to cry at seeing how broken his mate was.

"I'm sorry my love there was a situation in the med bay, but I'm off for the next few days" Fader said gently caressing Percy's cheek. Percy backed away, obviously too drunk to think straight. Fader knocked out his mate carefully and pumped the strong energon out. He had done this before, but this time, he hoped that he could do or say something different to convince Percy to stop doing this to himself and to their relationship. "Primus, please help me…I don't know what else to do" Fader prayed, not knowing if Primus would answer him or not, but hoping he would. Percy woke hours later with a soft groan. He felt like the pit and he slowly onlined his optics.

Fader was sleeping on the couch, far away from him. He felt cold and there was something strange in the room as a glowing orb made its way toward the small microscope, freaking him out. "W-w-who are you?" Percy asked.

"I believe you know who I am Perceptor" Primus said.

'what are you doing here, Primus?" Percy asked, scared.

"You are hurting my child, and you are hurting your mate who has prayed to me to help you. And so I shall" Primus said. Percy didn't know what to say – he was angry, scared, worried, hurt. he just looked at the floating orb, unsure of what to say, if anything.

"All will be well, Perceptor" Primus said before going to Percy and healing him. Percy felt different. He still missed his two sons he had lost, but he also realized he had many loved ones still among the living that he needed to help and guide and take care of. Percy looked at the orb and nodded before he went to wake his mate who was curled up on the uncomfortable couch.

Percy knelt down and gently kissed Fader and caressed his cheek. "Fader"

Fader woke, and saw his mate next to him. Fader didn't move, afraid to set his mate off, figuring the bot was still "detoxing."

"I'm sorry...can you forgive me?"

Fader had heard this all before and wasn't sure if he should forgive this time, as nothing had seemed to change. "I forgive you" Fader stated, but it sounded like a broken record, and that was when Percy realized he would have to do something drastic to show his mate he really had changed and that he truly was sorry.

Percy got low to the ground. "Forgive me though I don't deserve it"

Fader paid more attention, as Percy never had done that after an episode. "Are you tricking me, Percy?" Fader asked, stunned but not quite believing what he was seeing. He wanted to believe it so bad, but experience had taught him not to hold his breath, so to speak.

"No...I'm not, I'm sorry Fader...for everything"

"How do I know you are speaking the truth? You have lied to me so many times. I am not sure I can really trust that you mean what you say" Fader stated, wanting to believe his mate had changed, but still unsure.

"How can I prove it to you? I'll do anything you ask"

Fader sat up, as this was different, truly different. He looked at his small mate, about to cry. Fader took compassion on the small bot and wrapped him up in his powerful arms. And at that Percy started to cry, as it had been forever since he felt this, love and warmth, but he knew it was his fault. Percy curled in tighter and began to pulse a needy pulse for love, acceptance and intimacy. Fader, feeling the genuine pulses, changed his demeanor and smiled. "You have finally come back to me, my love" Fader stated, embracing his mate tightly.

Percy sobbed clinging to Fader. "I'm sorry...so sorry..."

"I forgive you my love. I know it is hard to deal with the loss of our two sons, but we still have other babies and you still have me. I have wanted to be intimate with you for so long, but you have been pushing me away" Fader stated as rubbed his smaller mate gently.

"Please...I need you...love me"

Fader carried his mate back to the berth room. "I have waited so long for this….I think we better start slow" Fader stated as he continued to gently rub his mate. Percy nodded as Fader gently rubbed him and he arched a little. Fader continued, adding his tongue tickling his mate around the groin paneling. It was only now that Percy realized just how much he was missing by doing what he had been doing.

Percy moaned softly. "F..Fader..." Percy managed.

"are you sure you are ready to handle more" Fader asked as he used his fingers to trace around Percy's open, dripping valve and stiff spike.

Percy nodded. "Yes...I need you." Fader smiled, and then slid his throbbing arousal deep inside his mate. Fader couldn't believe how tight it was. Percy cried out and clung to Fader as he was filled. Fader smiled, as he realized the mate he loved was back. Percy held on as Fader started moving. "Nnn..." It didn't take long before both sparks were revealed and connected, making Percy sparked, unknowingly with twin mechs. Percy clung and writhed as he overloaded again and again. Soon enough, both mates curled into each other, falling into recharge for the first time together since the loss of their two sons.

Elsewhere Airglide was waking up and groaned softly. Blackhawk happened to be visiting as Airglide woke. "Dad" Airglide managed to get out.

Dart soon came to Airglide's side. "I'm here, son, I'm here"

"Don't feel good..."

"Settle down, Airglide, you are working yourself up" Dart stated. If he was he didn't realize he was doing it, he didn't feel good. Windrider gave some medicine to Airglide, and soon Airglide settled down, a bit at least. Airglide wanted something but he didn't know what it was he was wanting. Blackhawk gently stroked Airglide's cheek, which seemed to help calm Airglide down, as it was done with love. Airglide was nervous, due to his past experience, but Blackhawk seemed to be able to soothe the other bot. Airglide didn't know why it was that Blackhawks touch soothed him so. He tried not to shy away but it was hard to.

"I know you haven't been treated well" Blackhawk stated, which surprised the others, "I will give you all the time you need, but my spark yearns for you, and I hope soon you will see that your spark yearns for me."

"Why does your spark yearn for me?" Airglide asked looking at Blackhawk.

"I can't explain it, Airglide, much as I wish I could" Blackhawk stated.

"I'm nothing but damaged goods"

"Not to me your not" Blackhawk stated.

"I carry a sparkling I do not want, I was beaten and raped daily"

"I won't harm you, my friend. And I will support you with whatever you choose to do with the precious sparkling" Blackhawk stated, surprising Airglide. Airglide believed him but at the same time his trust of others was shattered. Blackhawk knew it would take time, and he was patient and willing to do whatever it took to help restore Airglide's confidence and trust in others. Airglide soon tired and fell asleep and while he slept he curled into Blackhawk. Dart was shocked, but Dash, Windrider, and Zip smiled. Each knew Airglide needed this. Blackhawk gently held Airglide while the bot slept, gently stroking the others helm.

Elsewhere, Rave's three day cycle had ended, and this time it was the seeker who was out of it, as he was old. Sunny and Sides were satiated for the time being, but they couldn't wait until Rave came around again, especially Sunny. Until Rave woke, Sunny started playing with his brother. "Need you Siders." Sides did his best to help his brother, but neither felt like they did when Rave was part of the mix. Both knew that in a couple more hours, Rave would be up. Sunny played with himself while they waited for Rave to wake.

And soon, though not quite soon enough, Rave was up and at 'em. And Sunny nearly plowed the old seeker over in his enthusiasm in seeing the seeker awake. 'Slow down, Sunny. I am not quite as young as I used to be" Rave said lovingly, gently correcting Sunny.

"Sorry" Sunny said and kissed Rave in apology. "I need you Rave"

Rave gently rubbed Sunny's sparkling bump. "You need to wait until I get some energon in me, or you won't enjoy it' Rave stated in his warm voice as he went to get some energon. Sunny couldn't wait but he let Rave get as much energon as he needed. Rave was soon done consuming his needed energon and Sides soon headed to his shift. This meant there was plenty of time for Sunny to play and get spoiled by Rave. Sides didn't mind, as he knew in his spark that Rave loved them both equally, it was that Sunny needed the constant reminders that he was loved, especially by Rave. Sunny eagerly kissed Rave and clung to him.

"and what do you want to do tonight?" Rave asked, rubbing Sunny's sparkling bump gently.

Sunny moaned. "I need you in every way"

Rave smiled. "And just what way would you like to do first?" Rave asked, putting Sunny's head in a spin, as he Rave rarely asked, as Rave seemed to always know what Sunny wanted. But this time was different. Rave was giving Sunny a chance to take the lead. Sunny knew he had to be gentle and careful or this part of the fun may not happen again.

"Can I...can I take you?"

Rave thought about it, as it had been a while since he had taken anything up his valve, as he was usually the dominant one, but he just couldn't say no to Sunny and so Rave opened his panel, spread his legs, and said one thing, "Make sure I am warmed up before you enter me." Sunny nodded and gently touched the outside of Rave's valve before running a finger alone the inside rim.

Rave gasped – partially in pleasure and partially in pain, as his valve was very dry and Sunny hadn't done' any foreplay before entering. But instead of stopping everything, Rave made a suggestion, 'How bout you play with my wings before you go down there, I bet you will find it gives you a better result." Sunny nodded he wanted to give Rave pleasure, he moved his hands to Raves wings and started to rub and caress them. Rave mewled and moaned as his wings were rubbed, and Sunny was able to see that by playing with Rave's wings and cockpit cover, the valve was becoming wetter and the spike stiffer. Sunny smiled, as he was doing this right.

He continued his ministrations and kissed Rave softly. "I want to make this good for you." Rave smiled and embraced the bot quickly before allowing Sunny control the fun once again. Rave was now dripping wet in his valve and his spike was stiff, and Rave waited to see what Sunny would do. Sunny looked at the dripping valve and moved down and started to taste Rave. Rave purred in pleasure and arched as his mate teased his very sensitive valve. The seeker was in la-la land, and let Sunny take complete control. Sunny realized Rave was gone, and here was where he had to be extremely careful.

Sunny kept his touches gentle not wanting to hurt Rave by accident. He made sure Rave was ready before he carefully removed his fingers and repositioned himself, and gently teased Raves valve with the tip of his spike. Rave was desperate for more. "Please…please..inside me…" the seeker said, making Sunny smile as had had managed to turn his mate to goo, without doing any harm to his mate so far. Sunny nodded and carefully started to ease his spike into Rave. Rave felt like he was on fire as the primus sent spike entered his tight chute. His chute began to milk the spike for all it was worth. Rave knew there was no way he could get sparked as he was far too old, his chamber was defunct and his spark was too old and not strong enough to support another life, and so Rave just enjoyed the sensations. Sunny moaned at the unbelievable sensations as he fully eased into Raves valve and it felt so good. "Rave..." Sunny purred.

"Ugh…. Sunny…. More…more please" begged Rave, as he was getting closer to overloading. Sunny set a gentle pace as he moved in and out of Rave.

Rave soon overloaded twice and was on the verge of a third when Sunny started getting close. "Give me all you got baby" Rave stated. Sunny was taken back a bit at the tone and what was said, but realized Rave was just so turned on he was talking a bit differently. Sunny did speed up a little bit but not a whole lot and felt his overload getting closer. Soon enough, both came to powerful overloads. Rave briefly offlined, and Sunny was worried he had hurt his mate. But after about 10 minutes, Rave came back online. "That was wonderful, my love. Is there anything else you would like to do?" Rave asked, surprising Sunny.

Sunny thought about it. "I would like you to take me Rave"

"How bout we both get some energon before we have any more fun or the medics will get on both of our cases. Then we can have more fun. That sound ok with you?" Rave asked. Sunny nodded and went to get the energon when he stumbled just slightly.

Rave noticed. "You need much more energon. No more interfacing until you are back to your stable self" Rave stated. Sunny was disappointed, but he understood. Sunny nodded and got the energon bringing it back over giving some to Rave and started drinking slowly on his own. Rave held Sunny as they enjoyed the energon together. Sunny for as horny he was after drinking as much energon as he could handle he ended up falling asleep curled up against Rave. Rave smiled, as Sunny finally got some sleep.

Sunny was still sleeping when Sides got home hours later and smiled when he saw that. "How long did it take to knock him out?"

"One loving interfacing session" Rave stated as he kissed sides.

Sides kissed him back. "Good he needed rest." Rave smiled as he carried Sunny back to the berth, and soon Rave and Sides joined Sunny and the three slept.

Soundwave was starting to feel off and he knew what it was but still he went to the med bay to confirm his suspicions of being sparked. Fader saw Soundwave came in and gave him a once over. "You're sparked" was all Fader had to say to confirm what Soundwave had been thinking.

"Query, how many and do they all have protoforms"

"You are carrying twins and they are both developing fully and will be sparked with protoforms. But I am warning you of this. If they are this big at 1 month, they are going to be huge when they are sparked" Fader stated, surprising Soundwave.

"Query, how big?"

"Big enough that they will have to come out by C-section. I want you to see one of the medics twice a week, as we will have to monitor this. And at some point we may have to put you on bedrest" Fader stated, as Ratchet came in to see what was going on.

"Soundwave? This is a surprise you normally don't come in here" Ratchet said.

"He's sparked with some pretty big sparklings, take a look" Fader stated. Ratchet did look and came to the same conclusion that Fader had only he had a different recommendation.

"I want you to come in daily, as we don't know how these sparklings are going to develop, but they are big, especially for how far along you are. We will watch things as we go, but Fader is right, there will come a point when we will probably have to place you on bed rest" Ratchet stated. Soundwave nodded and soon left to go tell Grimlock the news.

Grimlock had been left in the quarters alone and had no idea where Soundwave had gone, and so when the bot returned, Grimlock had a question for his mate. 'Why leave me Grimlock alone and where mate go?"

"Statement I'm sorry, went to med bay" Soundwave said.

"Wave feel ok?" Grimlock asked, as he approached and brushed up against Soundwave, driving the boom box wild.

"Am sparked, twins really big" Soundwave moaned softly.

Grimlock smiled. "mate do good. Me Grimlock happy" and with that Grimlock gave his mate even more attention than normal, which was still quite a bit. Soundwave moaned and happily accepted all of the attention that Grimlock gave him. Grimlock smiled. "Mate very horny" Grimlock said as he could smell it as he continued his ministrations on his mate.

"Need...you" Soundwave managed slightly coherent. Grimlock smiled and gave his mate all he could, hoping Wave felt nothing but pleasure. Soundwave did fell nothing but pleasure and clung to Grimlock as the other did everything to him.

After both overloaded, Grimlock wrapped his arms around his mate. 'Mate feel better?" Soundwave nodded contently as he snuggled into Grimlock's arms.

Elsewhere, Windstriker was starting to not feel so hot, and so he headed into the med bed, only to find a seeker medic. Kryptonight was on duty, but Windstriker was nervous, though Slugbug had not yet told his mate that Kryptonight was his twin, but thanks to the twin connection, Kryptonight knew this was his twin's sparkmate. "You have nothing to fear from me, Windstriker. I will take excellent care of you" Kryptonight stated.

"I just have a bad track record when it comes to med bays" Windstriker said.

"My twin would kill me should any harm befall you" Krypto stated as he did a good job of caring for Windstriker.

"Your twin?" Windstriker asked as he was examined.

"Yeah. Wait…didn't Slugbug tell you who his twin was?" Krypto asked.

"No, he kinda missed that part" Windstriker replied, starting to get worried.

"Well, Slugbug is my twin, and my name is Kryptonight. Like I said, Bug would kick my aft were anything to happen to you under my care" Krypto stated. That information almost made Windstriker faint but it would be when he was told the results he would pass out. Kryptonight had an odd sense of humor, and most bots responded well to it, but Windstriker was not like most bots. "Well congratulations is in order…mommy" Krypto stated, basically telling the bot in a roundabout way that he was sparked. It took Windstriker's processor a while to process that comment and when it did Windstriker passed out due to the shock. Krypto freaked just slightly as he had never made a bot pass out, as this was his twin's sparkmate. The seeker medic could only hope that Slugbug realized that he didn't mean to cause this.

First Aid happened to be walking by and saw what had happened. "He'll be fine"

"You sure? As Bug will kick my aft if any harm comes to him" Krypto stated.

"I'm sure, he's just shocked that he's sparked."

"If you say so" the seeker stated, and watched the bot for a little while longer. Soon, Windstriker started coming around.

"Told you" Aid said before going on his rounds.

'Are you ok, Striker?" Krypto asked, not realizing this bot used to be a Prime and deserved more respect.

"It's Windstriker" He corrected not harshly or anything.

"Forgive me, Windstriker. But you are sparked" Kryptonight stated.

"How many?" was the only thing he could get out.

"as of now, it looks like one, but giving that Slugbug is a twin, and studying your history, you were a twin as well, the chances of you having twins is very high, as my guess is one is hiding the other, as I sense more than one spark" Kryptonight stated, impressing Windstriker. For while Kryptonight didn't know the whole thing about being a Prime, he knew something even Slugbug hadn't been told yet.

"How do you know I was a twin, no one knows"

"Slugbug isn't the only one connected to Primus, and while I am not a portal, sometimes Primus sends me messages through our twinlink, and Slugbug isn't even aware of it, as I have never even told him that it happens" Kryptonight stated, not wanting to smile, fearing he would upset the bot. "And, I detected the link in your processor, a link gone unused as your twin didn't make it"

"My twin and the others...they brought the destruction on themselves the only thing that saved me was Primus giving me a second chance" Windstriker said thinking of his twin for the first time in a long time.

"Then use your second chance, wisely. You are free to go, Windstriker" Kryptonight stated. "And don't worry; this will be our little secret until you are ready to tell Slugbug."

Windstriker nodded and left to find Slugbug, they needed to talk. Slugbug was sitting on top of the base, just trying to get away from the chaos inside. He stared at the distant sun, slowly sinking in the sky. And it was in this quiet and Beautiful place that Windstriker finally managed to find Slugbug, as Windstriker was learning that when Slugbug wanted to be, he could be a very difficult bot to find. "Love" Windstriker called gently. "Can we talk?"

"yes, my darling, what did you walk to talk about" Slugbug stated with a smile that melted Windstriker's spark. Striker knew Slugbug didn't smile much, but when he did, it made the older bot weak in the knees.

"I have something to tell you, I just came from the med bay"

"Do tell' Stated Slugbug, suspecting what Striker might say, but not letting it show.

"I'm sparked...and it may be twins" Windstriker said.

"that news has made me very happy, sweet spark" Slugbug stated as he hugged his mate.

"There is something else you should know about me" Windstriker said returning the hug.

"And what is that, love" Slugbug asked as he gently rubbed where he thought the sparklings would be growing. Taking an intake of air Windstriker told his mate of the twin he used to have. Slugbug was a bit surprised but chose not to let it show. "Sweet, it makes no difference to me if you are a twin are not. You are my special mate, and I will always love you" Slugbug stated, planting a searing hot kiss on Windstriker's lips. Windstriker kissed back and was happy to be in the other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

And in yet another corner of the base, Snowstorm, Thunderstorm and Rainstorm had run off for the heck of it, driving poor Hurricane mad. And it was this pissed off anger that Kryptonight felt in the med bay through the bond. And problem was, once Kryptonight was pissed off, his anger rivaled that of Starscream's when Starscream was in his heyday. Aid immediately sent the bot out of the med bay, as something was going down, and Kryptonight didn't like it one bit. Krypto went looking for his offspring who were going to get it.

The three cheeky youngling seekers had decided to try and run away from home, as they didn't like the rules their parents enforced. They wanted more freedom and less rules. This pissed off Hurricane and Kryptonight, but then Hurricane calmed down, and somehow managed to calm Krypto down as well. "If they want to live without our rules, let's let them. If they think things are so bad, give them a chance to experience life. We don't have to worry about Decepticons per se, but maybe a dose of reality ought to do them good" Hurricane stated. Kryptonight wasn't sure he liked the idea, but what choice did he have. Krypto nodded finally. "I just hope we don't end up with grandsparklings"

"I hope not either, but even if we do, we still love them' hurricane stated, to which Krypto nodded. "But we better let Keeper know that they ran away, or you know how hard he will come down on us."

"Don't remind me" Krypto said and commed Keeper. Keeper wasn't happy about learning his nephews had runoff, but he agreed with his brother's plan, after all it was the best way to teach the brats. Keeper was just glad that his and Elita's offspring never did that and he hoped his and Kit's would never try to pull something like that.

Elsewhere, outside the base, the troublesome trio made their way to who knows where. Little did they realize that they lived in relative safety, as they were in the base of the Prime. They headed for the next closest base, a base known to have wild parties and such. They had no idea they were getting in way over their heads. The trio was greeted by some mechs. "Well hello darlings, haven't seen you around before" one said in a smooth as silk voice.

"that's cause we finally got the opportunity to come here" Snowstorm stated, knowing it was not wise to say it was their first time here. "I hear there are lots of extravagant parties around here, am I correct?"

"Oh that there are darling and so much more, why don't we show you around to where the best party is"

"Sounds rad, let's go" snowstorm stated, his brothers following him. So far they had given no clue who they were, where they were from, and that they were too young to be here. Snowstorm did all the talking, and it had suited the three well so far. The mechs took them to a 'private' party and got them all high grade and each mech was fawning over each brother. Getting them to relax and enjoy. However, while Rainstorm and Thunderstorm quickly drank what was given to them and then some, Snowstorm knew something was not right, though he didn't want to show it. And so while he sipped his drink, he watched as there was nothing he could do to save his triplet brothers from their fate as he realized the three had been separated. This was not good, not good at all.

"Don't worry about your companions their just fine" the one said as he started to caress the others wings with an experienced hand.

Snowstorm, though feeling warmed up, didn't like what was going on. "what are you doing?" Snowstorm asked.

"Relax darling just gonna show you a real good time" The other said rubbing a bit more firmly.

"I said stop" Snowstorm stated, not liking where this was going, but he was starting to get overpowered.

"Now now darling, we're just getting started" the mech said and rubbed the others closed panel. Now Snowstorm was realizing that this was a bad idea, but being a youngling, he wasn't strong enough to push off his rapist. Snow bit back a moan, determined not to let his rapist get the best of him. "Let me hear you darling" the mech said as he fondled a wing and rubbed firmly at the closed panel coaxing it open. In two other rooms snowstorm's brothers were already being taken by their rapists. Snow refused to give his rapist the pleasure, and was in agony as his rapist took his dry valve.

"So tight darling you feel so good" his rapist said and started teasing the other and soon changed the cries of pain to something more pleasure like. Snow still didn't want this even if his body was betraying him. He never wanted this, but had little choice as his rapist had his way with the youngling seeker. Poor triplets had no idea that this was going to end up in all three of them being sparked with sparklings from this. Each rapist took their seekerlings again and again, overloading numerous times and finally forcing open chest plates and spark merged with each and knocked each one up. After having their fun they tossed them out of the base.

Snow woke first, soon watched over his two younger triplet brothers. Snow regretted this running away, but he wasn't sure if they would be welcome home just yet. Thunder and Rain soon woke hurting all over and they clung to their brother crying. They wanted to go home; this had been a stupid idea. "Shall we see if mom and dad will take us back" Snow asked, as he hugged his triplet brothers. They had gone out, naïve as could be and were learning the hard way that things were not always as safe as they were in the base of the Prime. Thunder and Rain nodded they just wanted to go home and feel their parents arms around them.

And as the triplets left, the posse that had taken them gathered back together. And while the leader and one crony were jawing about the conquest, the third mech brought up something that was disturbing to all three of them. "Guys, I don't think those seekers were old enough to be here, and worse, I think they were from the base of the Prime" as the mech showed his evidence to his fellow bots. The other two cursed and they knew they had two options, find and take out the seekers or vanish quickly.

Meanwhile, the triplets made their way back to the base they called home, broken and humbled. The three headed in, having no idea that their rapists now wanted them dead. They headed in and the first bot they ran across was Mirage, who had no idea the three had run away and just come back. He embraced his grandbabies, and took them into the base to get them cleaned off.

"What have you three been doing?" Mirage asked as he got them to the wash racks and sat them down. He started washing each of them in turn like he used to when they were sparklings.

Rain and Thunder remained quiet, but Snow finally spilled the beans. 'we ran away thinking it would be fun, but then something happened and we realized that we made a huge mistake and came back" Snow stated.

Mirage paused and looked at his grandsons. "Babies did someone hurt you"

Rain and Thunder looked down and away, while Snow stated, "we were raped" before turned his own head down and away. 'we thought it would be cool to go to the base known for its wild parties. Some older mechs found us and took us to a private party before they took advantage of us."

Mirage pulled the three to him and hugged them. "Its alright now babies, lets finish getting you cleaned up and then to the med bay. I'll make the comms once there, no one will hurt you again" Mirage finished cleaning his grandsons and took them to the med bay comming Kryptonight, Hurricane and Keeper telling them to come to the med bay.

Meanwhile, outside the base, the three reckless mechs arrived at the very protective base of the Prime, and all three swore. However, they had a mission, and nothing was going to stop them, or so they thought. Mirage stayed with his grandsons as they were examined and their parents came and so did Keeper as quick as he was able to. Optimus was on his way as well when he encountered the three mechs in question. "Who are you three?"

The three racers were caught off guard, but figuring the bot they ran into was merely a guard, they answered minimally and rudely, 'It is none of your business."

"Oh I think it is my business, who are you and what is your purpose here."

"I am Dirt Tred, and these are my friends Jolly Roger and Dipstick. We came here to look for some….friends… of ours." The three had no idea that Optimus knew of their devious reputation, and with the triplet seeker younglings returning, the former Prime knew there was only one reason these three deviants were here – to silence the triplets, but Optimus had to find away to not set off the three or they might do something where they couldn't be caught.

"Who are you friends perhaps I know where they are" Optimus said while comming security.

"Well, we just recently met them, and didn't quite catch their names, but they will know us when they see us" Dirt Tred stated, not knowing they were caught until it was too late and Blueflair, Freedom, and Bluefire put stasis cuffs on the three.

"Your friends are my grandsons and you're lucky I am not Prime any longer but I know Peacekeeper will be all too happy to punish you three" Optimus said.

"You have no proof" Dirt Tred stated as he and his posse was led away. 'I'll get off, I know we will."

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Optimus said and with those three taken care of headed to the med bay.

In the med bay, Mirage held on to Snowstorm, while Hurricane had Thunderstorm, and Kryptonight had Rainstorm. None of the three could look at their parents, as they knew they deserved whatever punishment they had gotten. "I'm sorry" First Aid said. "The three of you are sparked." The three felt even worse, as this was not what they had wanted. They had wanted to prove rules were stupid, but now they realized their parents had good reasons for the rules they had.

"you have our love and support babies but I hope you realize now why we enforced the rules we did" Kryptonight said. All three younglings nodded, too scared and too scarred up to put up any resistance.

"I will find the three who did this and they will be punished" Keeper said.

"Their being locked up as we speak" Optimus said having arrived.

All were shocked at what Optimus had to say, and Mirage asked, "How do you know they are the culprits? It could be anyone." Optimus told what the three had said and he knew their reputation. The three young seekers just shook, as they felt horrible.

Optimus went to his grandsons and hugged them and shared the image he had taken of the three. "Are these the ones who hurt you" The three younglings clutched each other and shied away, in recognition. They tried to move further away, but weren't able to and that was when all learned the truth.

"You have your proof" Optimus said and held his grandsons close and let them hold onto him.

"and the data matches" Fader added, thus cementing the case. Keeper nodded and went to deal with the three while Thunder and Rain moved into their mother and fathers arms. Snow was still in Optimus's arms.

In the brig, the trio began their own plans, unaware that they were already well and truly busted. Keeper came down to the brig. "You three." The trio just looked at the bot, still defiant as ever. "Do not deserve a trial as there is enough evidence to find you guilty of facing with minors against their will" Keeper said.

"I told you I thought they looked too young, but no, you didn't listen to me" Dipstick called out at Dirt Tred.

"One at a time you will be given to one of the medics where you will be castrated and your gestational chambers will be removed" Keeper said and made note to speak to the one who had spoken. Dirt Tred and his two buddies were separated, and waited for their time. Dipstick couldn't believe this. He now wished he hadn't given into the peer pressure, but the chances the Prime would listen to him were miniscule, or so he thought. "What is your name and tell me the events that happened. If you lie to me you will regret it"

"My name is Dipstick, and I will tell all" and with that dipstick revealed all that had happened, including the "drug" that Dirt Tred had put in the drinks to cause the bots not to resist. Dipstick told everything, and backed it up by showing his own taped memory of the events. Dipstick was not proud of what he had done, but ashamed. And when he was over, he went quietly back into the back of his cell and awaited his fate. Keeper made sure Dipstick would go last as he went to his parents and his brother and mate and told them what he had leaned and asked their opinion.

Mirage listened and had compassion on the last one, and voiced his opinion. "I think he should just get time in the brig. He sounds like a good bot who made a bad decision. He already feels awful for what he has done. There is no need to punish him so cruelly. I mean I know what he did was wrong, but I think he deserves a second chance."

Kryptonight was hesitant to agree, but Rainstorm, the bot who had been taken by the bot, asked for forgiveness as well, as something just felt wrong to punish Dipstick. "Please Uncle Keeper, have Mercy on him" Rainstorm pleaded.

Keeper looked to his nephew. "Are you certain? He is the one who..to you?" Keeper asked. Rainstorm nodded, and it was then that the Matrix flared and Keeper realized why Rain had asked not to castrate Dipstick – Primus had plans for the two, hence Dipstick had confessed to everything. "Alright Rain, but he will have to be punished in some way but not that way" Keeper said.

"I understand, Uncle Keeper' rain stated, feeling a bit better, though he couldn't explain it.

Keeper went back to Dipstick. "You are in luck, you will still be punished just not in that way."

Dipstick looked up, shock and relief in his optics. Dipstick bowed low to the Prime. "thank you, Peacekeeper Prime, though I am not deserving of this kindness or forgiveness" Dipstick stated, and though Keeper didn't show it, Keeper was impressed as while the other two were openly defiant even after he told them he was Prime, this one of the trio wasn't like them. Dipstick sensed a question. "Dirt Tred is my older brother and Jolly Roger is his best friend. They are both older than I am, but I fear retaliation from them both"

"I wouldn't worry about them, after their punishments they won't be an issue. They will be tossed out of here"

"I wish that was the case, that I wouldn't have to worry, but they will know it was me who squealed, and Dirt Tred told me in no uncertain terms that if I ever went up against him, he would kill me" Dipstick revealed, scared of his older brother who should have been protecting him.

"I never said you would be leaving with them" Keeper said. "You will be staying here and should your brother try anything his punishment will be even more severe"

Dipstick looked at Keeper, amazed and humbled. "thank you so much. I don't deserve such kindness. And if need be, if I am to remain here, I will remain as far away from the triplets as possible" Dipstick stated, unsure how to read keeper.

"I'm sure my nephews will appreciate that, but I suspect that one of them will seek you out." Dipstick didn't even hear the last part. All he heard was to "my nephews". Dipstick now felt even worse, as he had not only hurt a youngling, but he had done it to a family member of the Prime. Dipstick, shaking with fear, passed out after vomiting, landing right in the stale energon he had just purged. Keeper sighed and went into the cell and moved the other and pulled a rag out of subspace and cleaned him up. He got someone to clean up the energon before he hauled Dipstick to the med bay. Rain ran to Keeper as he watched Keeper bring the passed out bot into the med bay. Optimus and Mirage were curious as to what had happened, as were Kryptonight and Hurricane. Ratchet started to work on the bot as Keeper told the rest what Dipstick had told him. "We need to make sure he stays safe" Keeper said then noticed his nephew hovering close to where Ratchet was working on Dipstick.

"Is he going to be ok, Doc bot?" rainstorm asked, in all seriousness.

"He's going to be fine Rain, he just needs some energon" Ratchet said and hooked up a drip. Snowstorm and Thunderstorm stayed wrapped up in their creator's arms, while Mirage watched as Rain put a hand on Dipstick's hand. Mirage knew instantly what Rain seemed to be feeling – his spark was drawn to Dipstick. Dipstick's spark reacted to this warm touch on his hand and he stirred a little, optics brightening a bit. Optimus noticed what Mirage did and held his mate close. Kryptonight and Hurricane noticed as well, but were unable to embrace each other, due to trying to soothe their two other sons. But Kryptonight smiled, and while none of the boys saw it, Mirage saw it, and knew instantly that the seeker was going to accept this bot into the brood.

"I'm sorry..." Dipstick said as he looked at the bot he had raped, granted he had tried to be gentle.

"I forgive you" Rainstorm stated as he squeezed Dipstick's hand. Dipstick gave him a little smile before he slipped offline again. Rainstorm stayed near the bot, wanting to make sure he would be well taken care of. Ratchet had to admit it was cute so he let Rainstorm do so instead of running him off. Dipstick was asleep for hours still and after he was cleared by Ratchet he accepted his punishment and was placed in the brig for a time. His brother and his friend were tossed out of the Base of the Prime when their punishment was carried out.

Buster was visiting Ironhide, since the mech's children hardly if ever did so. The exception being his daughter, who was really like a female version of Ironhide. "I keep tellin ya, ya don't have ta visit" Ironhide said but he said that every time though and both knew he didn't really mean it.

"Ay wanna keep seein' ya, Hide, as ya feel like a father ta me. Ay know things have been hard since Siren was severely crippled and the other two refuse to come over. It just ain't right" Buster stated.

Ironhide agreed silently with that, and it wasn't like he was strong enough to go visit them. He coughed a bit for several moments. "Get me some energon would ya." But just as Buster said that, Boltcutter stumbled in, half blind in one optic, pushing siren in a specially designed wheelchair. Siren could no longer talk as what connected his vocal processor to his main control panel had been ripped out and destroyed during the war. Buster made sure Hide was comfortable first and then made sure Boltcutter and Siren were comfortable as well.

"This must he my lucky day, three visitors in one day" Ironhide said. "How are ya son? Bolt?" Ironhide said drinking a bit of energon ignoring his slightly shaky hand.

"He absolutely insisted we come and see you, Hide" Boltcutter stated pointing to Siren, who smiled, "As he was finally having one of his good days." Boltcutter did his best to help Buster out with the two but being half blind in one optic and jumpy at loud sounds made it a little difficult. Boltcutter looked tired and stressed, but he knew Siren had come to tell Hide something before Hide offlined – Siren had wanted to tell who had sired him and his brothers just to Hide, as he had finally gotten permission to just tell hide. And while Boltcutter and Buster were out of the room, Siren wrote a data pad for Hide.

And this is what the note said, "Dad, you have been a wonderful father and I would never trade that for anything in the world. I wanted to tell you what I learned so long ago, as you have asked me so many times. I finally got permission to reveal who sired me and my brothers. It was both Mirage and Optimus, when Warp was a con and they had gotten sick of him raping Mirage." Siren watched for a reaction, hoping he wouldn't anger his father.

Ironhide wasn't mad; he was a bit surprised though as he hadn't expected it to be them. "It's alright Siren, ok not mad" Ironhide said. "I know their your creators now but I hope you won't forget about me."

Siren sent a pulse straight to Hide, and while it was broken and a little hard to decipher, it basically said one thing, "Never. Never will I forget, after all they may have created us, but you were our parents."

"Thank you, son, why don't you rest here a bit you and bolt look like you need it." And while the four comfortably chatted away, another visitor came, as Starlight was looking for her mate. She was still healthy, and had recently visited the med bay. She had news, though she wasn't sure if Buster would welcome it, as they had agreed to no more sparklings, but apparently Primus had other ideas.

Buster saw her and went to her. "Are you alright my love?" Through tears, Light told Buster about her being sparked with twin sparklings. She was unsure how he would react. Buster knew he had the others watching him, but he was never one to raise his voice to Light. He was pleasantly surprised and tried to convey that to his worried and distraught mate. Buster took her into his arms. "It's alright love truly, I'm just surprised" Buster assured her.

Light smiled, feeling better. And then she saw the others, and was a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry to interrupt" Light stated.

"It's fine darlin" Hide said. "Sit." Buster brought a chair up and Light was able to sit and chat with the little group as well, a group she had also gotten to know well through her sparkmate Buster. Light even helped make sure Hide was comfortable and Siren was comfortable as well. All laughed as they chatted, as they joked around as well as told of old memories. Ironhide lasted a bit longer before he started to get tired and coughing a bit more. Boltcutter left with Siren, as Siren was starting to get overly tired. Buster and Light made sure Hide was comfy before moseying on back to their quarters next door. Buster had requested the move, as since Hide had lost hound already, he didn't want the old bot to be far away from help. Keeper granted the request, and so all Hide had to do if he needed help was bang on the wall, and Buster or Light would come running.

It was hours later that hide banged on the wall as his coughing had worsened which this was not the first time. It just meant that Ratchet was going to need to come. Light went over in an instant and commed Ratchet while Buster was busy with training new recruits. And Light stayed with him, even when Ratchet came. Hide may not have said it out loud, but he was glad he had Buster and Light nearby. Ratchet tended to Ironhide and have him something that eased his pain and soon had him sleeping. "He needs to be watched" Ratchet said.

"His coughing fits and breathing have gotten progressively worse" Light stated, surprising Ratchet, 'Do you think he is on his way out?"

Ratchet sighed. "I'm afraid so, at this rate...perhaps a few more months"

Light nodded. She didn't like that the only way to Hide's room was through the outside door. 'Ratchet, is there any way we can make our quarters and Hide's quarters connect through the wall here, so we could get to him sooner as well as watch him more closely without completely moving him out of his quarters?" Light asked.

"I can talk to Keeper and he will see what he can do, does that sound good?" Ratchet asked, and Light nodded, continuing to watch Hide as Ratchet left.

Ironhide slept and Ratchet went to keeper. "Prime, I need a word with you"

Keeper looked up to Ratchet as the Prime was sitting as his desk. "Yes Ratchet, how may I help you?" Keeper asked in his tone that reminded Ratchet so much of when Optimus was Prime.

Ratchet told Keeper what was going and the request that had been made. "Ironhide has perhaps months left"

Keeper had always been close to both Ironhide and Buster, but his response still surprised Ratchet. "I will have someone up working on converting the two quarters into one large one. I knew Hide wasn't doing well, and had already planning on doing something like this, I just didn't want to go through with the plan until it was Ok with Buster and Light. But now that I have the go ahead, I will send the tem up there pronto to complete the remodeling" Keeper stated and before Ratchet even responded to what Keeper stated, the team was on their way up to the two small quarters, and began the changes. "Ok, the team is in place and beginning their work, it shouldn't take more than 10 hours."

Ratchet nodded. "Thank you Keeper, its the one thing I don't want is Ironhide dying alone"

"Neither do I, my old friend" Keeper stated, causing Ratchet to smile.

"He'll fight to the end" Ratchet said. "I will keep you informed."

"Thank you, Ratchet" Keeper stated, and Ratchet soon left. But it wasn't too long after Ratchet left that Keeper felt something in his spark – his mate needed him, badly, as apparently Kit was horny as all get out, but there was something else with it, but Keeper didn't know what it was. Keeper wondered why his mate didn't comm. him and so Keeper headed for his mate unprepared for what he was going to see. As Keeper entered their quarters, he could hear muted moans as well as crying. Kit was in trouble. And keeper raced back to find a random bot that he hadn't seen before try to rape his mate in their very own quarters. Needless to say, Keeper was pissed. Kit was trying to fight but wasn't strong enough and the other bot didn't realize they weren't alone any longer.

Keeper went and ripped the other bot off his mate and threw the mech against the wall. "HOW CAN I MAKE IT CLEAR THAT HE IS MY MATE – NOT A PLEASURE BOT!" Keeper yelled, scaring the tar out of the offender. Kit felt better as he knew the anger wasn't at him – Keeper was being protective of him. The other bot couldn't give an answer as he trembled. Kit was trembling for a different reason. Blueflair soon came and took the offender to the brig. And once that was done, Keeper went to his mate and took the bot gently into his arms and tried to soothe the bot. The problem was that while Kit didn't want it from the bot, he was still horny. And this was what he tried to convey to his strong mate.

Kit tried to tell Keeper and finally got it out. "Keeper...please...I need..." Keeper looked at his mate, and realized that Kit was in one of those moods. And so gently, Keeper put his mate down and began to rub his mate's sparkling bump and play with his mate.

Kit moaned softly as he felt his mate's hands move over him. "Nnnn...keeper..." And it wasn't too much longer before Keeper was sliding his throbbing spike deep into his mate, and thrusting in and out, hoping to relieve Kit of this horny feeling, at least for a little while. Kit clung to Keeper as he rode out the incredible sensations and he moaned his mate's name. Soon enough, both overloaded and Kit felt satiated. "Thank you my love" Kit said for more than one reason – his rescue and the release he had received.

Keeper smiled. 'I think I am going to take a few days off, so we can spend together, just the two of us" Keeper stated, causing Kit to smile. "Just let me make a few comms, and then it is just the two of us for a few days…..alright, it's all taken care of"

Kit smiled and kissed Keeper happily. "Oh thank you my love, thank you" Kit said he had been missing his mate so much. What neither Mirage nor Kit knew was that Keeper had asked Optimus to take over for him for a couple of days. Optimus was happy, but he was worried about telling his mate about accepting the request, and so he didn't, leaving Mirage in the dark. Mirage, thankfully, was too busy staying with Snowstorm and Thunderstorm to even notice Optimus being gone so much. Optimus had never been so grateful for that as he was acting Prime, Rainstorm of course spending as much time with Dipstick as he could get away with.

Dipstick was slowly getting better, and was growing closer to Rainstorm. "I can't believe you still want me after what I did to you" Dipstick stated to rainstorm, who wiped away the tears that Dipstick was shedding.

"You tried to be gentle I know, and my spark is drawing me to you. I can't explain it" Rain said.

"Thank you for forgiving me, even though I don't deserve it" Dipstick stated.

"You do deserve it" Rain said caressing the others face.

"I know you are still a youngling, but … would you…. Would you be my sparkmate?" Dipstick asked nervously.

"I would like that, I will be your sparkmate" Rain said smiling. And seeing that they were alone in the med bay, Dipstick opened his spark first, revealing a spark that had been abused in the past, though Dipstick told no one why. Rain soon opened his chest plates and revealed his own spark, slightly tainted from the rape. Soon the two sparks met mid air and bonded. Rain and Dipstick looked at each other, knowing and comforted in the fact that they were now bonded. "I love you" Rain said and kissed the other.

Elsewhere, Krypto and Hurricane were both home and so Mirage was no longer needed to keep Snow and Thunder company as well as taken care of. Mirage, not knowing his mate was going to be kept busy due to temporary assignment, headed back to his quarters. Finding them quiet he was sad, but decided that instead of staying he would try to see Jazz, as Mirage knew Jazz could always use company, and so that's where the bot headed, unaware he was attracting unwanted attention, as his youthened look made him look young and naïve, though nothing could further from the truth. Two young seekers eyed the bot, unaware that this was not a bot to mess with. Optimus fell into a familiar routine not knowing Mirage was in trouble.

Jazz was attempting to read a data pad when his mother's instinct kicked in. Frowning he got up to go see. All Jazz could see was two seekers chasing what appeared to be a young bot, as Jazz had no idea Mirage's body had been youthened by Primus. And though Jazz wasn't the quickest he headed out, but while on his way, the racer bot went invisible, seeming to throw the seekers off, causing both to land. And while the two young seekers wondered what the hell had happened to their quarry, Mirage snuck up behind the two and knocked them out just as Jazz arrived. "Just like old times, eh mom?" Mirage stated, surprising the hell out of Jazz as he realized who this bot was but didn't understand why Mirage looked so young.

"Give a bot a spark attack why don't ya, I think you have some explaining to do young man" Jazz said in mother mode.

"Yes mom" Mirage stated, as the young seekers were coming around. They looked between the two bots and took off, not wanting any more. "I was just coming to visit you, mom, as Optimus seems to be busy and Krypto and Hurricane don't need me to watch Snow and thunder anymore for the time being."

"Alright help me home and you can tell me what's happened" Jazz said.

Mirage helped Jazz home. Once both were in Jazz's place, Mirage told Jazz exactly what Optimus had told Mirage. Jazz was impressed, angered, saddened, and a whole bunch of other emotions at once. Jazz all of the sudden lost his visor again. Mirage sighed. "Mom, I think you should stay with Optimus and I while Dash works on your visor."

Jazz sighed. "I don't want to be a bother son."

"You wouldn't be a bother mom" Mirage reassured, "besides, Optimus and I are sparked again, and we could use some help."

"Don't know how much help I'll be but alright son" Jazz said. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure, cause once your visor is fixed, I as well as Wingspan will feel better about you living on your own" Mirage stated as he helped Jazz get back to his and Optimus's place. Jazz leaned on Mirage a bit as they headed to Mirage and Optimus's home. Jazz really didn't want to be a bother. Mirage got Jazz settled on the couch before calling for Dash, who was just getting up from having fun with his mate. "Dash, can you come to Optimus's and my quarters please?"

"Sure just give me a few and I'll head your direction"

About 15 minutes later, Dash arrived and Mirage told Dash of what was going on. Jazz sat on the couch, very nervous, as he never liked when his visor had to be taken and fixed. "I'll have it back to you as fast as I can" Dash said taking Jazz's hand for a moment before taking the visor to start working on it. And soon Dash was off working on the visor while Mirage spent time with Jazz. Jazz didn't miss the visor because of vision, as he hadn't seen that well with it since just after the war, but it was his safety blanket.

"You'll need to show me the layout of your home son" Jazz said after a bit. And while Mirage was doing that, Dash took the intricate visor and began to work on it, waking his mate up in the process.

"What are you doing love?" Dash's mate asked.

"Fixing a visor per Mirage's request. And when he makes a request, it best get done as soon as possible, as he is the Prime's mother" dash stated, figuring the entire explanation was too much to explain at this time.

Skyrider nodded. "Can I get you anything love?"

Dash looked over at his mate for a minute and noted the bot still had his groin paneling open. "Grab my tools over there, and please close your panel, as I need to finish this first" dash stated gently. After Skyrider closed his panel and gave the tools to Dash, he watched in utter fascination as his mate repaired the visor. It took 6 solid hours, but Dash had fixed them almost better than new. But after finishing them, he realized it was late, and so he figured he would return them tomorrow and have fun with his own mate for the time being.

When Skyrider realized Dash wasn't going to return the visor tonight he was on his mate within moments kissing him deeply. "I need you so my love."

"You have me, hon, all night" Dash stated as he innocently rubbed his mate's abdomen, not knowing it was as sensitive as it was. "Besides, Mirage and Jazz would be out by now, so I can't return it tonight."

Skyrider moaned and writhed just a bit. "You best return it tomorrow, I'm getting close to my heat cycle. Its in a few days"

"Don't worry, my love, I will return it tomorrow" and with that Dash ravished his mate. For a couple hours the two interfaced, and then slept. The next morning, while Skyrider was still asleep, Dash went over to return the visor. The last couple of tweaks would require Jazz's inputs, and Mirage soon opened the door and let Dash inside.

"Mama is just waking up" Mirage said as Dash came in.

Dash, escorted by Mirage, got to Jazz. "Jazz, sir" dash stated, "I have your visor, but there are a couple of tweaks I can only do when you have it on. Are you ok if we do this now?" Dash asked.

Jazz nodded and held his hand out for the visor. "Yeah, got nothing else going on at the moment." Dash placed the visor in Jazz's hands and Jazz placed the visor in. He was amazed that dash was able to get the thing working again. And after a couple of tweaks, Jazz was able to see better than he had in years. Dash smiled, content that Jazz was happy. Mirage smiled, as it was good to see his mom in good spirits. "Thank you Dash, you are truly a wonder" Jazz said and hugged the young bot.

"it wasn't any big deal, I am just happy that you are happy" Dash stated, hugging back.

"See, I knew you wouldn't be here long, mom" Mirage stated, to which Jazz nodded.

"Now I will be able to at least see and do things around my own place" Jazz stated.

Jazz looked at Mirage. "Will you and Wingspan calm down now that I can see?" Jazz asked. He loved his sons, they were just so overprotective, though a part of him enjoyed it.

'We would prefer it if you would at least have someone who either stayed with you or that we check on you. We just don't like you being there alone. We don't want to take your freedom, but we want to make sure you are well cared for" Mirage stated.

"Who would want to stay with and old thing like me? I'm a relic of the past that the young generation could care less about."

"Maybe someone who is homeless and needs a second chance. Primus will bring the right bot along, I am sure. But until then, Wingspan and I will check in with you frequently, as we don't want you to be alone" Mirage stated, leaving out the "we don't want you to die alone."

Jazz though heard the unspoken words but didn't comment. "I suppose perhaps I can a little longer"

Meanwhile, just outside the city of New Vos, a rundown homeless mech was making his way to the city, hoping that maybe here he would find shelter and energon. He had started life as a drone. Primus gave him a spark. He had been a pleasure bot, a fighter bot, and a crash tester. His body was broken and falling apart, as he had never had enough credits to get an education or see a medic. He was young despite his looks, and though he looked tough, he was full of kindness and compassion. He was also in awe of those bots who had fought the war, and he wished he could meet one, but he figured most of them were gone. His designation was Drone 87, but he had decided to change that to Crasher once he had a real spark.

Jazz when he did go to leave, finally convinced Mirage he could make it on his own headed home encountering the mech. "Are you alright?" Jazz asked walking over to him.

"Forgive me for getting in your way, sir" crasher stated, not wanting the obvious better off bot to hurt him.

"It's alright" Jazz said kindly. "When was the last time you had energon and saw a medic?" Jazz could tell the other hadn't had in a long time.

"I haven't seen a medic in years, can't afford it. Last time I had clean energon not reprocessed has been years as well" Crasher stated. "And I don't have any education, so I can't even get a job to support myself other than either as a pleasure bot or a crash tester." The last comment broke Jazz's spark.

"Come with me" Jazz said taking the bot to the med bay. "What's your name?" Jazz asked before he yelled for Ratchet.

"My given name was Drone 87, but I tell people to call me Crasher" Crasher stated.

"Alright Crasher" Jazz said and Ratchet came out.

"What's the matter Jazz?"

"Will you tend to my friend here"

"Of course Jazz, on the berth" Ratchet said. Crasher was in horrible shape, and it was only once Ratchet started working on the bot that he realized this bot was barely out of the youngling stage, just starting life as an adult. Ratchet sedated the bot and began work. After 8 solid hours of work, Crasher's youth was revealed to both Ratchet and Jazz, as they both realized this bot was far too young to have had such a tough life already. "Jazz, take him home and see that he gets what he needs" Ratchet stated, even though Crasher was still out of it. Jazz nodded he had planned on it and got Crasher home with him and got him settled in.


	6. Chapter 6

Many hours later, Crasher woke up, puzzled as he lay in a soft berth with warm covers and in a nice room. It had been years since he had had a roof over his head. And he was already worried that wherever he was, he would be a huge burden on the bot, as that is how he had gotten kicked out of the last place he stayed at, which was when Primus had given him a full spark and made him a real bot instead of a drone. "Good, you're awake" Jazz said bringing some energon over. Crasher reached out shakily to grab the cube of energon that Jazz was handing him. And then he sipped it slowly, as if it had to last him for a long time. Jazz took more pity on the bot, much like Ratchet's father had done for Kit.

"Son, you can have as much as you want and you can stay here with me" Jazz said kindly.

Crasher looked at Jazz, a bot he had heard legends about, and whom he had admired greatly, but while the bot he saw looked like Jazz, he just couldn't be certain, as this bot looked ancient. "I am sorry if I am being nosy sir, but may I ask your name?"

"No sirs here, my name is Jazz"

Crasher about pulled a "Prowl" as he realized this is a bot he had always dreamed about meeting. "Are you the real, original Jazz who was bonded Prowl and the one who was Optimus Prime's top saboteur?" Crasher asked, catching Jazz off guard.

"I am didn't realize I was that famous" Jazz said.

"I-I I taught myself to read a little bit, and when I heard of what you did to help with peace, I became fascinated. I always wanted to meet you, and I am sorry about embarrassing you" Crasher stated, turning his head down and away.

"You're not embarrassing me" Jazz assured and made the other look at him. "If you like I will teach you"

"I would be honored" Crasher said quietly. He had no idea why Jazz was being so nice and friendly with him, but he would do whatever it took to make sure he did his best for Jazz. "But I have no credits to give you for all your kindness."This is when Jazz thought of what Mirage had said something about having someone in the house to help take care of the old bot. Jazz quickly realized that this could work for both of them, without credits being an issue.

"Tell you what, don't need credits. If you'll just help me out around here and the like we'll call it even. I'm getting old lad and my optics aren't what they used to be and I need help from time to time"

"It's a deal" Crasher stated, after all to have a home and food for helping an old bot that he admired greatly made perfect sense. And while the two were talking, it was that time of the morning when Wingspan always visited. And when Wingspan came in and saw the young bot he immediately became protective of his mother, per his programming. Crasher was nervous, as he had never really met a seeker before, and this one seemed very angry.

"Seekerling stop it" Jazz said. "This is Crasher, he's going to be helping me out" Jazz told his son.

"Maybe I should go…" Crasher stated, fearing the seeker was going to attack him.

But before anyone said or did anything, Mirage showed up unannounced. "Spanner knock it off" and like that Wingspan settled down, as Wingspan was not about to go against Mirage. "Who's your friend here, mom?" Mirage asked, warmly, making Crasher feel welcome.

"Sons this is Crasher, he's going to help me out and I'm going to give him an education. Crasher these are my sons, Mirage and Wingspan"

Crasher was amazed to meet these two, as they were legends as well, Wingspan not so much as the other two, but still. "Pleased to meet you" Crasher stated politely.

Wingspan stopped looking angry while Mirage welcomed the bot. "Nice to meet you, Crasher. You will have to excuse Wingspan he is a seeker, and thus very protective of his family, especially his older mother, Jazz" Mirage stated warmly.

"He wouldn't be my seekerling otherwise" Jazz said and rubbed Wingspans helm gently and Wingspan nuzzled back.

"Yes mama" Wingspan said. "Mama can we talk for a minute?" He had to tell his mama he had bonded. Jazz nodded and soon the two went off to talk. And while they talked, Mirage chatted with Crasher, wanting to be sure he would be safe to be with Jazz. Crasher was nervous as Mirage sat on the berth with him.

"Crasher you need not fear me. I just want to make sure you understand about my mom. He is stubborn, can be fun-loving, but lost his mate during the war. Wingspan and I, his oldest sons, having been constantly watching him, but we have families of our own and we don't have as much time as we would like to spend with Jazz. And with Jazz wanting you here, I just hope you understand that you have an important role of keeping him company as well as informing Wingspan and I of what is going on. And if you have any questions, you can always as Jazz, Wingspan or myself" Mirage stated.

Crasher nodded. "I will I promise, I've always admired him ever sense I heard my first story about him"

Now Mirage was curious. "what was the first story you heard about him?" Mirage asked.

"Well, I was told about the time he rescued a youngling from three seekers" Crasher stated, having no idea he was talking to the very bot Jazz had rescued.

"Do you know what happened to that saved bot?" Mirage asked to which Crasher shook his head. "Well, he grew into an adult and found a special mate and had lots of sons and daughters. One of his sons even became the Prime."

"How do you know so much" Crasher asked.

"Because I am the bot Jazz saved. My body has been rebuilt by Primus, but I am still the same bot" Mirage stated, seeing the utter shock in Crasher's optics.

"Oh wow" Crasher said and felt compelled to tell Mirage about himself. And as Mirage and Crasher got to know each other better, Wingspan was revealing to his mother why he was so reactive – as not only was he bonded again, but he was also sparked, as he had just found out.

Jazz hugged his son. "its wonderful my seekerling"

Wingspan apologized. "I'm sorry about the way I acted"

"It's alright but you should apologize to Crasher" Jazz said.

"Yes mama" Wingspan stated, and soon Jazz and Wingspan rejoined Mirage and Crasher. Crasher was a bit nervous, but Wingspan did his best to apologize. "I am sorry Crasher. Jazz is my mom and my seeker programming is to protect my loved ones, and with being sparked, my emotions are a little more out of whack. That is not an excuse, I know, but I wanted to say I am sorry, and I hope you can forgive me."

Crasher nodded. "It's alright, I forgive you"

"Good now that we've all made nice sit" Jazz told his son.

"Yes, mama" wingspan said and the four chatted, Wingspan and Mirage feeling better now that Jazz was no longer alone.

Meanwhile, Optimus was busy, having fun being "acting Prime" in place of his son, but now remembered while he was glad he was no longer Prime, as he began to feel horny, but he couldn't get out of the meeting he was in and Mirage was who knew where, at least to Optimus. Optimus did his best to ignore the sensations, somehow he managed go get through the meeting. He pulsed his need to Mirage. Mirage got the pulses and excused himself from the table, as he was starting to feel the same way, but he knew it wouldn't be a quick drive back. "It was nice to meet you, Crasher, but I must be going" Mirage stated and then left, surprising Crasher but not Jazz or Spanner as they both knew the bot was very high in demand by many different bots.

As quickly as possible, Mirage made his way back, but had no idea how desperate his mate was going to be once he stepped through the door. Optimus was on Mirage, pulling him close and kissed him deeply. "Need you" Mirage, knowing his mate must have been horny for a heck of a long time, merely melted and allowed his mate do whatever he wanted. Both were extremely horny and sparked, and for now, Mirage was content to allow his mate to ravish him. Optimus was loving and gentle but took Mirage every way he could before he let Mirage take control. Needless to say, Mirage was a little tired when he took control, but when it was his turn to take control, he ravished his mate in ways Optimus hadn't felt in years.

Optimus took everything Mirage did to him happily when they overloaded the last time Optimus handed Mirage energon. "Good Land, you were horny" Mirage teased his mate.

Optimus smiled. "like you wouldn't believe"

"I've missed you these last couple of days. What in the world are you doing? I mean, it is not that I couldn't find stuff to do, but I missed being around you" Mirage queried. Optimus wasn't sure what to say, as Keeper was going to be gone two more days.

"Umm...do you promise not to get mad?"

Mirage was immediately put on guard, as that meant Optimus was doing something he knew the illusionist would not approve of. He looked over his mate, worried. "I will try not to get mad, but I can't guarantee anything while I am sparked" Mirage stated.

"I've been acting prime for keeper, someone tried to rape Kit so keeper wanted a few days with him. He asked me to step in." Mirage was furious, and while he understood why Optimus took it and why Keeper took off, Mirage still wasn't happy, but instead of yelling, Mirage surprised the hell out of his mate. Mirage got up, set his energon cube down, and left without saying a word and went for a drive. Mirage was pissed, but he knew it would do no good to yell at Optimus due to him being sparked, so Mirage fled. Optimus sighed when Mirage left. He just hoped Mirage would be safe.

Unfortunately for Mirage and Optimus, Dirt Tred and his friend Jolly Roger weren't too far outside the base of the Prime. And not knowing or caring about anything than this bot looked young, the two bots did their best to try and take on the older bot. Mirage was furious, and these two bozos picked the wrong day to take him on. The two attacked, only to find themselves in more than one piece and defeated. Mirage was still furious, and it showed in the way he had dealt with the two who harmed his grandbabies. Mirage was out of control and someone needed to stop him before he did something even more outrageous. Optimus feeling something went looking for Mirage and asked any seekers to fly point and see if they saw him.

Skyrider took off, taking point, and soon found the damaged bots that Mirage had ripped apart and then found the trail. Optimus was surprised by how damaged the two bots were. Mirage was having a severe mood swing, that much was sure. Optimus got the information and picked the pace after informing medics. Not too far in the distance, Mirage turned on his illusionary powers and sat, bawling as Skyrider unknowingly blasted by overhead. Mirage was shaking at what he had done as the end of one extreme was melting into another. Optimus followed his bond soon finding Mirage, at least where he was. "My Love"

Mirage became visible, and he was covered in cuts and lacerations as well as covered in energon, both his own and those of the two mechs he shredded and left in pieces. Mirage was carefully guarding his abdomen which meant one thing – those mechs had tried to go after a sparked bot and cause severe harm and damage and Mirage was merely protecting the developing sparklings. Optimus went to Mirage and pulled him close. "Your safe now, I'm going to protect you"

Mirage curled into his mate's arms, and bawled even harder. "the babies…the babies"

"I'm sure their fine but get in my trailer and I'll get you to the medics" Mirage got in, and curled into a ball. Optimus sped as quick as he was able comming the medics informing them he was bringing Mirage in they would need to check the sparklings. Kryptonight was waiting for the pair while Fader and Aid worked on the torn apart mechs, while Ratchet was off. Aid knew that it went against his programming otherwise he would have let the mechs offline. Optimus let Mirage be taken out of his trailer before transforming. Mirage was still crying and Kryptonight was angry seeing his mother so broken.

Optimus went to Mirage and gently rubbed his helm. "Its alright love, Krypto will take care of you" Mirage nodded, still curled in the fetal position. He saw the other mechs and started shaking in fear as well as rage. Optimus moved and blocked Mirage's view as Krypto started examining Mirage.

Kryptonight looked and saw that because Mirage was stressed, the developing sparklings were stressed. Carefully, Kryptonight sedated Mirage and brought him to a quieter section of the med bay. Optimus was confused. "He is overly stressed. I had to sedate and move him, as his stress was stressing the poor developing sparklings" Krypto stated.

Optimus nodded. "Other than that, are they all alright?"

"Yes, but should Mirage get this stressed out again, I can't say that the outcome would be good for either him or the sparklings, as his body is carrying three while still only built for 2. He needs to be closely monitored' Krypto stated.

Optimus nodded and stayed with Mirage while he was sedated. "Thank you Krypto"

"You're welcome, dad. Mom really needs to not get stressed out or he could lose those little ones. I don't care what you have to do, but make sure he stays relaxed' Krypto stated before leaving the two alone. Optimus sighed this brought back too many memories he promised himself that he would keep Mirage close until Keeper took back over.

A couple hours later, Mirage woke and found his mate sitting next to him, sound asleep in the chair. Mirage carefully and quietly got up and placed a blanket over his mate before using his invisible shield and heading back home to sleep there, as he had always hated the med bay and now was no exception. Optimus woke a few hours later and found Mirage gone and he was covered up. He got up and headed home and joined Mirage. "How are you feeling love?"

"Tired, sick, and still a bit sedated" Mirage answered, as he lay curled up on the berth, shivering due to feeling cold.

Optimus joined him and held Mirage close after grabbing a blanket and covering them both. "Rest my love." Mirage curled into his mate, and fell into a deep recharge almost instantly. Optimus smiled and soon followed, as he knew they both needed to conserve their energy.

Elsewhere Sunny was alone in quarters trying to paint when he felt something and put his hand on his sparkling bump. The sparklings were kicking and moving about, and though Sunny's spark remembered this feeling, it was entirely new in this new body. He moved to the couch and sat down as the sparklings moved and he commed his mates. Sides wasn't able to come, as he was on duty, but Rave bolted for the room. Rave soon found Sunny on the couch. "what's wrong love?"

Sunny looked up at Rave. "I feel the oddest feeling love" Sunny said his hand on the sparkling bump.

Rave smiled as he placed his hands on the sparkling bump. "That's nothing to fear, my love. That's the sparklings moving about. It feels odd and a bit uncomfortable at times depending on how they move and where they move to in the chamber, but that is nothing to fear" Rave stated in his warm, loving tone. Rave could tell Sunny needed more energon as well as something else, but first Rave knew Sunny needed to understand what was going on inside his body.

Sunny nodded. "I sort of remember this feeling, here" Sunny said putting his hand over his spark.

Rave smiled. "But this time I think you seem to be enjoying it a bit more" Rave stated, "but how about this we get you some energon and then we have a little fun?"

Sunny nodded and let Rave get him energon and help him drink it. "Thank you"

"You are welcome, my lovely" Rave stated, watching as his mate downed three to four full energon cubes. Even Sunny didn't realize how low he was. And now that both were fully charged, Rave asked one thing, "are you ready for some fun?" as the seeker rubbed Sunny's sparkling bump.

Sunny moaned as Rave rubbed the bump. "Yesss..." Rave was gentle as he used his hands to explore Sunny's systems, which were heating up fast. Rave had no idea that not only was he making Sunny horny, but due to the twin connection, Sides was feeling needy. Sides couldn't wait to get home to fill the need, as Rave slowly continued to melt Sunny. Sunny moaned and clung to Rave. "Please...I need..."

Rave smiled and began to kiss Sunny as well as use his hand to trace along the lines of Sunny's groin paneling. "You have to open for me first, love." Sunny didn't have to be told twice and opened his panel revealing his dripping valve.

Rave spotted the dripping valve, and placed his hand on it and started to tease the wet area. "You ready for me honey?"

Sunny moaned nodding eagerly. "Please...I need you in me." Rave revealed his stiff throbbing spike and teased his mate before sliding in. Feeling the wet warmth made Rave moan. Sunny moaned loudly feeling Rave come inside of him. "Nnnn...please...ohhhh..." Rave thrust in and out, causing both to moan in bliss. Rave teased Sunny's stiff spike as he thrusted in and out. And when Sunny rubbed Rave's wings, Rave thrusted even more, driving Sunny wild. "Oh Rave..." Sunny moaned. "Feels so good..."

And while the two were slowly enjoying each other, Sides, now horny as hell came in the door. Once the door closed, he couldn't help but open his paneling, as his spike was stiff and throbbing and his valve was dripping. Sides had trouble walking over as he wanted to join in so bad. Sunny, seeing his twin, reached out and teased his twin's valve, earning a lustful moan from the bot. Sunny urged his brother to get his valve over his mouth, where he then started licking his brothers valve. Sides became a little weak in knee joints as his twin and mate licked his valve and Rave teased the thick throbbing spike. Rave smiled, quickly overloading into Sunny before pulling out and then rearranging so the seeker was taking Sides from behind while Sunny was sucking on the red Lambo's hot stiff spike. Sunny happily sucked his brother's spike causing Sides to moan.

Rave played with the red Lambo's sparkling bump, and between Sunny and Rave, Sides felt like he was having one long continuous overload, though it was made up of many small ones that didn't seem to want to stop. By the time Sunny and Rave overloaded, Sides was lost to the sensations and soon passed out, content. Sunny purred softly and felt sated for the moment. He felt happy. Rave gathered his two mates and went to the berth, as they all three were spent. Sunny helped Rave carry Sides, and then all three snuggled together in the berth, resting after their fun. "I love you" Sunny told Rave and snuggled best he could.

"I love you, too, my little Sunshine' Rave stated causing Sunny to purr, as since being raised with Rave and Sides, he had learned to associate that nickname with nothing but love and warmth as well as acceptance. For a time Sunny slept peacefully but he had some nightmares that made him wake screaming. He dreamed of a long ago memory when his creators had hurt him, they had a friend of theirs mess with him on the inside. And while Sides was out, due to too many overloads, Rave woke in an instant and was holding Sunny like one held a sparkling. "Shhh….I am here, my Sunshine…shhh….tell me what's wrong baby" Rave stated in his warm, gentle manner.

Sunny sobbed clinging to Rave and managed to get out what it was. His creators, what they had had done to him. His chamber messing with it. Rave was disturbed by what he heard, but he had to remain strong for Sunny right now. "Sunny, you don't have to worry about that now, as no one is going to harm you, and as long as my spark pulses, I will watch out for you" Rave stated, doing his best to soothe his mate. Sunny sobbed still clinging to Rave, he told Rave he was scared. "What are you scared about, my little Sunshine?" Rave asked warmly, hoping to coax out what was bothering Sunny. What Rave didn't realize that while Sunny's creators were no longer alive, the bot they had used to kill sparklings he had sparked from his creators' rapes was still alive and Sunny could somehow sense it.

"That mech...he haunts my dreams...I see his face, him laughing as he opened me up. 'Another one, he's a fertile one that's for certain' "

Rave was angered at this. Sunny could feel it, but he could also tell the anger was not directed at him. "Did this sparkling killer have a name?" Rave asked, warmly but with intent to see if he could do something about the bot, especially if he was still around.

"I think it was Starrider" Sunny said. "He made sure I never had the sparklings. That last time it hurt so bad." Rave tried not to react violently as he heard the name, as he had known this bot, back when they were both neutrals and both had not wanted to join Megatron's Cons. Rave wished he would have known then what he knew now, and he would have offlined the bot rather than befriend him so that they could both survive. Sunny held onto Rave. "The first time you and I ever faced before, my last life. I paid and had myself redone down there, I didn't know he had damaged my chamber that last time."

Rave held Sunny close and pulsed warmth and love. "If he shows his face, I will make sure he will pay for his crimes" Rave stated not knowing that said bot was heading right for the base of the Prime, in search of something. Sunny nodded and let Rave hold him not knowing his past was about to rise from the ashes. Starrider was blazing towards the base of the Prime, as it was his two sons and his oldest son's friend that had gotten strongly reprimanded, and Starrider was pissed. And so he was searching to see who dare punish them and why so harshly, and to top it all off, he was in a foul mood. Sunny was out for a walk when his past from his old life was about to run into him. Sunny had no idea the danger he was in.

Unknown to anyone but himself, Dipstick was outside to and had spotted he father making a beeline for the base. Dipstick didn't know about Sunny and his dad's past, but Dipstick could see that trouble was brewing. Dip kept his distance, but was close enough should something happen, he could break it up. Sunny didn't see Starrider until it was too late and the other stopped when he saw Sunny. Sunny backed away he knew this bot. While Sunny was still yellow, he looked just a slight bit different, not too different, but slightly. He had to protect the sparklings. Starrider stopped and glared at the young mech in front of him, disgusted. And when Starrider noticed the swollen abdomen, Starrider recognized the mech as the youngling he had removed and killed sparklings from several times as the bot was very fertile. Sunny was scared as he was alone. He pulsed his mates, but feared neither would come in time. Fortunately, just when Starrider got too close, Dipstick drove up and got between the two. "Don't you dare harm my friend, dad!" Dipstick stated, giving time for Sunny to call his mates for help.

Sunny sent fear and urgency to his mates, he needed help. Now. He willed them to hurry. Rave came running, pissed, as if Sunny was afraid, this was not a good thing. And it wasn't too long before the seeker showed up at his mate's side. "You do anything to my mate I will kill you" Rave stated, completely pissed to the point that Dipstick and Starrider both backed off. Rave knew Dipstick meant no harm, but after what Sunny had said, Rave was not about to allow a sparkling killer anywhere near his mate. Sides rushed as fast as he was able to he though didn't know about the sparkling killer and he pulled his brother to him as Sunny trembled. Starrider looked over with evil intentions. What no one knew was that he was jealous of Sunny, as Sunny had always been able to get sparked no matter what happened. It took a special medical procedure for Starrider to get his mate sparked, and then out of the 40 plus times, only two lived long enough till sparking and survived the entire process. But Starrider backed off just a bit when his once friend stood between him and his intended target.

Rave told Sides to take Sunny home and told Dipstick to go with them. Once they were away Sunny groaned and stumbled a bit his hand going to his abdomen. The events threatening to send him into labor. And while Sides and Dipstick hauled Sunny inside, Rave faced off with Starrider. Rave was beyond pissed. "I know what you did to him old friend, how could you" Rave demanded.

"Why should you care about what I did to a youngling who couldn't stop sparking?" Starrider shouted back.

"Because he is my mate, he has been given a second chance but he knows you, remembers you. Because of you I have nearly lost him more than once." Starrider was flattered, which pissed Rave to not end and before the other bot could react, the seeker tore into him. By the time Rave was finished the other wasn't recognizable. Sunny meanwhile was taken to the med bay for labor pains, to try and get the pains to stop.

Kryptonight, Fader, and Aid tried everything they could, but there was no way to stop it – the sparklings were coming. They commed Ratchet to come. And while they waited for Ratchet, Fader and Aid prepared the special nursery area while Kryptonight kept Sunny and Sides calm. Ratchet made his way down only to realize the three had made the right assessment and he soon took over. Sides commed Rave telling him to get to the med bay now. Sunny clung to his brother's hand as he pushed at Ratchets urging. Rave left the scrap metal he had beaten to a pulp and headed to the med bay, worried about poor Sunny, as the bot had not looked good when he was escorted away. By the time Rave made it to the med bay Sunny was pushing out the first sparkling with Sides supporting him. Rave took his place near Sunny and pulsed love and support, and Sunny settled down a bit, though the pain prevented him from completely relaxing. Ratchet swore as the first sparkling came out and he realized why the others had prepared the special nursery, as these ones were barely far enough along to survive outside the chamber on their own but not without help.

Ratchet handed the first sparkling off to Aid who rushed it to the special nursery. "Alright Sunny, push again the second one is coming." Fader stood by for sparkling number 2 as Sunny pushed. Rave did his best to offer encouragement and love to his mates, especially the one sparking. Sunny was scared, but having Rave nearby helped tremendously. And before anyone knew it, another little seekerling came out, both were mechs, both looked like glowing balls as their metallic coating had not developed enough yet to cover their bright sparks. The problem was sparkling number three had the cord wrapped around its little neck and was not "moving down" as it should. But being more experienced, once Fader was sent off with the second seekerling, Ratchet knew exactly what he needed to do, as Kryptonight waited for the last sparkling to be delivered.

Ratchet opened Sunny up and got the third sparkling out after removing the cord from its neck. "Krypto take this one" Ratchet said handing the third sparkling off. He called back one of the others and had them close Sunny up and he went to the special nursery. Sunny was sobbing softly not really from the pain but from the situation. Rave held Sunny gently while Ratchet checked on the three delivered sparklings. The first two were underdeveloped but otherwise fine. It was the third one that Ratchet was most concerned about, but Ratchet found to his amazement that Kryptonight had been able to stabilize the last one, a precious little femme. It shouldn't have been a surprise, as since Kryptonight was a seeker, he would know the best about seekers and seekerlings. Ratchet left the special nursery with good news for the family. "Rave, Sides, Sunny….Congratulations, you have three beautiful and healthy seekerlings, 2 mechs and a femme, though they are too young to go home right now, as they were very early."

Sunny was shaking slightly as he raised his head slightly. "They're okay...?" He wasn't sure if he heard right or if it was what he was wanting to hear.

"Other than being underdeveloped because they were sparked early, they are healthy. They will need to remain in the special nursery for a period of time, but I can easily see all three making it just fine" Ratchet stated as he rubbed Sunny's head. He liked this Sunny much better than what Sunny used to be like.

Sunny leaned into the gentle touch. "I couldn't lose again..." He said only Rave really knowing that Sunny was referring to.

"And you won't have to worry about that anymore" stated Rave, no one knowing that Rave had badly beaten the mech until Bluefire brought in the mech in obvious pain, barely looking like a mech and barely online. Rave became agitated and so Ratchet decided to take the broken mech elsewhere, as it obviously was bothering the little family, but he had no idea why.

Sunny looked at Rave and Sides. "I'm sorry..." Sunny said. In another part of the med bay Ratchet worked on the mech that had been brought in.

"You did nothing wrong, my Sunshine" Rave stated as he hugged Sunny. Sides kept it too himself, but he wanted to know exactly what was going on and why the beaten mech looked like he did.

In another part of the med bay, Ratchet asked Bluefire what happened to the mech. "I don't know for sure, Doc bot, but if you want my honest opinion, I think I pissed off seeker happened" as that was the only time Bluefire saw any damage anywhere near this.

Ratchet was starting to think that as well. "I think this one tried to hurt Sunny, and knowing Rave he was defending his mate."

"But I have been around Rave much of my young life, Doc bot, and I have never seen Rave even yell at another bot. What about this bot got him so riled up?" Bluefire asked, as being a seeker even he knew Seekers didn't attack without reason.

"I will wait until I can talk to Rave alone, find out what's been going on" Ratchet said. He finished with the mech and went back out and found Sunny sleeping finally thanks to some meds and Sides on another berth sleeping as well. "Rave can we talk."

Rave knew that Ratchet must have figured things out, and so he went along quietly, Sides remaining behind in case Sunny should snap out of the induced slumber. And once the two were alone, Rave asked, "Let me guess, you want to know why I beat that mech to within an inch of his life?"

"I find that would be very helpful information, why did you do it Rave? What did he do to make you so mad?" Finding finally a place to vent, Rave told everything from both before Sunny died to after he came back, almost losing his mate, and then other things Sides and Sunny had since revealed to him – such as the rapes by their creators and especially that Sunny's own creator's had used this mech to torture not only poor Sunny but to kill all the sparklings that Sunny had sparked from the rapes and the messing up of the chamber and everything. There was nothing Rave hid; he laid it all out on the table. By the time he was done, Ratchet was not only pissed about what had happened to poor Sunny but realized Rave was protecting his mate as well as his own sparklings, something Seekers were programmed and hardwired to do.

"Now I'm sorry I repaired the fool, I will talk to Keeper if you wish and have him dealt with" Ratchet said thinking that Sunny and Sides should have never gone through all of those things. It also, to Ratchet, explained why Sunny had ended up the way he had.

"Please talk to Keeper, as I don't want to be a killer, but I have to protect my family. I am sure you understand" stated Rave, his demeanor slightly changed, saddened from what he had had to do just to keep his mates safe.

"I do, and when I'm finished you won't be blamed in any way for this" Ratchet assured and went to Keeper. "Keeper we need to talk"

Keeper looked up, having just come back from his "vacation" with his mate and just having resumed his rightful role. Keeper didn't like the tone of Ratchet's voice, as it meant there was a serious issue. "I am listening, Ratchet. What can I help you with?"

Ratchet sat down. "Sunstreaker just sparked months early" Ratchet began and told Keeper everything he had been informed of.

Needless to say Keeper was not happy about what this new mech to the base had done and when it was found out from Dipstick that Starrider was his father and had abused him as a sparkling and youngling, Keeper wasn't sure what to do. "I need time to make my decision, for now, please repair him and then as soon as he is deemed stable enough to, place him in the brig" Keeper stated, wanting to seek advice not only form the Matrix but also his father before he made his decision.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes Prime, and despite sparked early the two mech seekerlings and the little femme will be alright"

"Well that is good news. I will personally congratulate the family when I get a chance. Is there anything else I can do?" keeper asked, sensing something else just like his father was always able to.

"Watch this mech closely" Ratchet said. "I fear unless he is dealt with, there will be problems"

"Thank you for your concern, and I will do that. Is there any way that when you "repair" him, you can make it so he is less of a threat" Keeper asked, giving Ratchet permission to repair the bot as he saw fit, as long as the bot could talk.

Ratchet grinned. "Oh I think I can come up with something" It was the way Ratchet said it though that would send shivers down many a mechs' spines.

"Then I will leave you to work your magic as I have time to think about this bot's punishment" Keeper stated, dismissing Ratchet. Ratchet went back to the med bay and did work his magic making the other not a threat.

Elsewhere Airglide was purging his tanks again and Blackhawk was right there with him. Despite Airglide's fears and the like Blackhawk was always there. Blackhawk comforted the bot, sharing physical intimacy and showing that it could actually feel good and be loving. Blackhawk longed to bond to this shy bot, but held off, as he didn't want to force Airglide's hand, so to speak. When he was done Airglide fell back against Blackhawk and asked the question he did every time. "Why..."

"Why what, my sweet" Blackhawk stated as he gently cleaned Airglide's faceplates off.

"Why do you help me..." Airglide asked. "Why not leave me be"

"Because…because I-I… I love….I love you, my sweet" Blackhawk finally managed to get out.

Airglide looked at Blackhawk in surprise, of all things that wasn't what he had expected. "Why do you love me..."

Blackhawk couldn't exactly explain it, but he tried, "My spark recognizes yours as its match. I love you for who you are. I love you because with you, my spark feels whole and complete" Blackhawk stated. Airglide was taken aback by that in his optics he was nothing but a whore and beating post thanks to his 'lover', but here he was a mech. A good, kind mech that said he loved him, he just found it so hard to believe. Even though he desperately wanted do. Blackhawk was very gentle with Airglide, and assisted him as the bot needed. Blackhawk not only wanted to tell Air that he loved him, but he also wanted to show him. Airglide wasn't sure what to make of the soft and gentle touches as he had only ever felt things like that before his mother had been killed. Blackhawk helped him drink energon and get back to the berth and it was a simple, innocent touch that cause Airglide to moan.

Blackhawk had accidentally rubbed against the sparkling bump as he carried the smaller bot back to the berth. Airglide gasped as a wave of pleasure coursed through him. "Ahh..."

Blackhawk wasn't sure if it was in pleasure or in pain, and so he was very careful as he positioned Airglide. "Did I hurt you?" Hawk asked.

"N..no" Airglide got out. "You didn't, I've never felt that." Hawk, once placing Airglide in the berth, ran his hand really gently along the sparkling bump. Hawk knew what he was doing, as he had one sparkling with his last mate before she died, but this was all new to Airglide. Hawk began gently kissing the bump, hoping to give Airglide more pleasure.

Airglide gasped as more pleasure moved through his systems. "Ahhh...h..hawk..."

Hawk stopped, as he didn't want to take advantage of the bot. Airglide was upset when the pleasant sensations ended too suddenly. "Sorry, I just didn't want to make you go any further than you were comfortable with" hawk stated, earning a small smile from Airglide, as Hawk truly proved he was different in that one simple gesture.

"Thank you...it felt good though, I've never felt anything like it"

"The sparkling bump is always very sensual and reactive to pleasant touches. I am not sure why, but that is what happens, or so I am told, as I have never carried any myself" Hawk stated, kissing Airglide on the cheek.

Airglide thought the kiss felt good. "I've never felt pleasure before..."

Hawk was saddened to hear that comment, but he resolved to show the bot as much pleasure as he could. "Airglide, I can't promise that I will never hurt you, as that is not possible, but I can promise to give my all and never intentionally hurt you or abuse you in any way" Hawk stated, gently stroking Airglide's faceplates softly, causing Airglide to close his optics and purr in pleasure.

"I want to believe you but I've been hurt so much" Airglide said enjoying the touch.

"I will wait for you, my love, as I can feel it in my spark that Primus brought us together for a reason" Hawk stated. Airglide wanted to ask how long would he wait but didn't and for the moment let the other caress him gently.


	7. Chapter 7

Elsewhere, Jazz was teaching Crasher many things that regular bots learn as sparklings, but Jazz was patient and Crasher was getting the material, a little slower than a brand new sparkling, but quicker than most other adult bots as Crasher had started life as a drone. "You're doing quite well Crasher but it's time for a break. Would you get us some energon?"

"Yes, Jazz" Crasher stated and went to get the energon. He loved energon breaks as that was when he and Jazz had just a chance to talk and he had an opportunity to learn more about the past from someone who had been there. And another thing Crasher enjoyed was that the longer he stayed with Jazz, the more he became part of the family. Mirage taught him many things, Wingspan had protected him a couple of times, and the other younger offspring liked him as well. He finally felt like he had a family group to belong to and that made him happiest. That and Jazz was teaching him new skills, and was using his connections to make sure Crasher got the best education possible without credits being an issue as well as Jazz always made sure Crasher saw a medic. In exchange, Crasher made sure he helped out around Jazz's place as much as possible without making Jazz feel dependent upon him. All seemed to be working out well.

"Thank you, son" Jazz said accepting the energon when Crasher handed it to him. He took a few sips before setting it down and slipped his visor off for a bit. It was one of those bit of pain days. What Jazz didn't know was that Crasher had learned a few tricks from Dash about working on the visor, and soon Crasher not only tweaked the visor, but also adjusted the optic pressure doors, to relieve the pressure. Needless to say, when the pressure was relieved, Jazz was not only feeling better, he was thoroughly impressed. "Thank you, son" Jazz said. "Where did you learn that trick?"

"Dash and Mirage taught me that one" Crasher fessed up.

Jazz rubbed Crashers helm like he did his sons. "Good lad." Crasher smiled and purred as his helm was rubbed, as this was the first time he had really felt any kind affection of any kind. Jazz smiled, as while he thought of the young one like another son of his, problem was even older bots had certain needs, and without a mate, he usually just suffered, as he had trouble getting his panel open even to self-interface. But Jazz wasn't sure that Crasher would be ready to help him on that level, and so the older bot said nothing. Jazz didn't want a mate, as he was way too old to deal with that, and his spark would never belong to any one but Prowl. Jazz gently kissed Crashers helm. "Sweet boy you know that" A part of him wanted to ask Crasher for help with his other needs but didn't feel right about asking it. At least not then.

Crasher, though not meant to be a mate to Jazz, seemed to sense that the old bot was in need. "Jazz, you have been so kind and helpful to me. Is there anything more I can help you with? Name it, and if it is physically possible, I am willing to help you with it" Crasher stated, surprising Jazz.

"Do you really mean it Crasher?" Jazz asked he had to be sure. "There is something..."

"I mean it 110%, Jazz" Crasher stated, "tell me what I can help you with. And remember, I have been a pleasure bot, so even interfacing requests won't bother me"

"I do not need or want another bonded but I do have a need, I need to face" Jazz said finally.

Crasher smiled, and then, small though he was got up and stood behind Jazz and began by giving Jazz a shoulder massage that Jazz could tell was meant to be foreplay. "Then, for now I am your pleasure bot, do with me what you will" whispered Crasher sensuously. Jazz could see that Crasher really did know what he was doing in this realm.

Jazz relaxed under the shoulder rub. "I may not call your name sweet" Jazz said and guided Crashers hands slightly.

"That's alright, baby" Crasher said in his most alluring pleasure bot voice, "My name is whatever you want it to be, and if you want to call me Prowl as we have fun, then by all means do so." Crasher let his hands be guided, and Jazz was in awe, as this was the first time he had ever had any kind of encounter with a pleasure bot in pleasure bot mode, and the fact that it was ok to call this bot another name made Jazz feel better as they proceeded. "remember, this is your fantasy, baby."

Jazz offlined his optics and let himself feel. "Prowler...I need you so bad, I need to feel you inside me again." Crasher, accessing something Jazz didn't even know he had, changed his voice to sound similar to Prowl. Jazz was at a loss for words as Crasher helped him meet Jazz's emotional needs. Jazz encouraged Crasher, he needed it all. "Please Prowler...don't make me beg, need you inside me"

Crasher smiled, "Jazz, my love, I am going to ravish you tonight" and he traced his hands along Jazz's heating systems.

Jazz moaned and clung to the other a bit. "Please...nnnn give it to me Prowler..."

Crasher used his tongue to dance along Jazz's groin panel, teasing in a way he hoped was similar to what Prowl would have done. And Crasher smiled as he heard the soft click and then pushed the panels aside, finally releasing Jazz's cable and revealing Jazz's valve after years of being closed. 'Tsk tsk, you are rusty, my love….let's see if we can lube you up" and with that crasher used his skilled tongue on Jazz's stiff spike and dripping valve.

Jazz moaned as he felt that magical tongue and it sent pleasure coursing through him and causing his juices to flow like they once had. "Nnnn...yes Prowler..."

Crasher smiled as they went, he knew Jazz needed this, and so Crasher let the fantasy continue. Crasher removed his tongue, opened his own paneling, and then used his thick hot throbbing spike to tease Jazz's valve. "You ready for me, love?" Crasher asked, using his vocal processor program to make him sound like Prowl.

"Yessss..." Jazz moaned. "Need you Prowler please...inside me..." Slowly and carefully, Crasher entered Jazz's valve and began to slowly thrust after Jazz's valve adjusted. And while thrusting, Crasher played with Jazz's aft port and spike just like prowl used to do. Jazz moaned and mewled Prowl's praises. "Nnnn...more Prowler, give me all you've got" He begged. Crasher gave all he had, happy to make Jazz happy. Crasher knew enough to stay away from getting near a spark, as while it didn't always mean bonding, it almost always meant getting sparked, and right now, Crasher was not ready to be a carrier. And so he did his best to please Jazz, bringing the bot to overload several times. Jazz's last overload sent Crasher into overload as well and Jazz clung to Crasher his valve milking the others spike. "Prowler!" Crasher just smiled as Jazz cooled off, lost in post interfacing bliss. He hoped that he had performed adequately for the bot.

Jazz kissed Crasher deeply. "Thank you...you have no idea how much I needed that"

"You are welcome, Jazz" Crasher stated in his normal voice, "and any time you need that again, just let me know, as I am here to help whatever your needs are."

Jazz nodded and curled up against Crasher. "Hold me for a time Crasher." Crasher held Jazz, happy to have made the old bot happy. Jazz slept soundly.

Elsewhere Sound had gathered his children to him and sat them down. Grimlock sat next to his mate, comforting him as the grown children and their mates gathered round to hear the news. "What's up mom" Rumble asked.

"Statement you all must know this, I am sparked. The sparklings are quite large already"

"Wave restricted to quarters by me Grimlock and doc bot for now" Grimlock added, which was due to the exceptionally large sparklings.

"Wow...mom that's wow..." they were all surprised.

"Statement I believe Primus is trying to increase population" Soundwave stated, to which Grimlock nodded.

It did make sense in an odd way. "We're here for you, mom, just name it"

"Me Grimlock here to help too" Grimlock stated.

"Thank you" Soundwave said."I will need it"

"We all ready to help you out" Silverstar stated as she rubbed Soundwave's hand in reassurance.

"Thank you star" Soundwave said. And after that the conversation kept going, as they discussed different things.

Elsewhere in the base, Percy was waking up, and found himself curled up in Fader's strong arms. Percy wanted to stay put, but he felt his tanks feel off, and so as quietly as possible he tried to get to the washroom to purge his tanks without waking his mate. Percy actually made it to the washroom and started to purge his tanks when Fader woke to the sound. Percy couldn't stop it as he kept purging, he wasn't feeling so hot. Fader got up and went to the washroom and supported Percy. Percy took the support as he purged until he had nothing left and fell back against Fader. "I am sorry, Fader, I don't know what came over me' Percy said as he shivered, but warmed as Fader held him gently.

"Its alright love" Fader said and held Percy close. "Want me to take a look at you love?"

Percy nodded. If it was one thing he enjoyed was that he didn't have to go far when he didn't feel good to have someone look at him. Percy just hoped Fader's exam wouldn't make him feel horny like the last time Fader had done something like this to him. Fader gently picked Percy up and got him back to the berth laying him down. He grabbed his scanners and started to examine his mate. He double checked to make sure what he was getting. "This is a surprise, your sparked my love and it looks to be twins." Percy grew quiet and scared, worried that his mate didn't want to have anymore sparklings. Percy looked down and away, and it was obvious to Fader that Percy was worried. Fader gently caressed Percy's face. "It's alright my love, this is truly a wonderful surprise" Fader said and kissed his mate lovingly. Percy looked at his mate, trying to see if this truly was welcome. Once Percy saw it, he kissed back with equal passion.

Elsewhere, Grunt was unknowingly getting close to sparking and had no idea as he continued to work and was alone in the security room when he felt a little pain but thought nothing of it. He kept up duties when a short time later he felt another pain, once again ignoring it. It wasn't until a few hours late when he felt the sharpest, most intense pain and felt something between his legs. He was scared now, and hurting and he called a medic. Problem was, in his confusion, he called his uncle Flasher instead of Fader, the medic, and Flasher came running. And when Flasher arrived, grunt was already sparking and there was nothing else for Flasher to do but help his nephew while trying to reach Aid or Kryptonight, who were the medics on duty. Flasher got Grunt to lay down and to breath just right. And while Flasher helped with that Red Alert came in and saw the scene. And Red paged Ratchet, who was off, as Red knew the med bay was busy. And while they waited, Grunt delivered his first sparkling, a mech.

"Good lad" Flasher said as he took the squirming mechling and handed him to Red to hold. He could see a second helm starting to crown. "Alright you're going to have to push again Grunt."

Grunt pushed, but he was shocked by what was happening, as he uttered something that made both Red and Flasher nervous. "I-I-I didn't…I didn't know….ow….I didn't know I was….was even sparked.. OUCH!"

Red and Flasher silently urged Ratchet to hurry. "Its alright Grunt, don't think about that part right now. Push again little one." Grunt pushed hard, at the same time trying to reach his mate who was not answering his comm. for some reason. Grunt was pushing, but it didn't seemed like much was happening, and Ratchet was trying to get to the room as soon as possible. Flasher cursed mentally he hoped there was nothing wrong, perhaps it was just a large sparkling. Still he kept his nephew calm and breathing.

Twenty seconds later, and Ratchet had assumed control of the situation. 'Call…call my mate….call Blade" Grunt grunted as he was still having difficulty passing the large sparkling that was struggling to emerge. Ratchet was working to make the valve opening larger, but Grunt's thrashing wasn't helping. Flasher helped Ratchet and held Grunt down so the medic could enlarge the opening and Red commed Blades telling him to come immediately to the security room. As Blade came running, Ratchet was finally able to assist Grunt with getting the second sparkling out. It was a huge mech sparkling. the thing that concerned Ratchet more was that neither he nor any of the other medics had any inkling that Grunt was sparked, and so Grunt had received no care. Grunt looked tiredly at Ratchet. "Are they okay? I didn't know I was sparked"

"a prelim exam finds them to be alright, but I won't know for sure until I can do a more in depth exam" Ratchet stated, and it was then that Blade came running in the room and stopped cold in absolute shock.

Grunt looked at his mate. "I didn't know...I just started feeling these pains then something between my legs."

Once Blade emerged from his stupor, his was right by his mate's side, trying to help Grunt feel better in any way possible. "It's ok, Grunt, It will be ok" Blade stated, reassuringly.

"Blade you carry Grunt, Flasher and Red will carry the sparklings. I want all three in the med bay to be looked over" Ratchet said. Blade did as asked, picking up his mate with ease, and followed the other three towards the med bay. Aid and Krypto were more than a bit surprised when Ratchet walked in with Grunt and two sparklings but they snapped into action. "Check the sparklings I will check Grunt" Ratchet said. Aid and Krypto quickly took the sparklings and found them to be healthy. Ratchet scanned Grunt. "All things considered you and the sparklings are well, still you will stay here for a few hours at least before your allowed to go home."

Grunt merely nodded, as his mate Blade tried to make him feel a bit better.

"You did good Grunt" Ratchet said and gave the others helm a gentle rub. "Try and rest, do you need something for pain?" Grunt shook his head before falling into recharge.

Elsewhere, someone else was also purging their tanks, as Mirage hurled multicolored energon into the energon catcher. He felt absolutely awful. Optimus went to Mirage and supported him. "I've got you my love"

"Please…*retch* add…add counter…*purge purge* counter pressure" Mirage asked. Optimus remembering how soon added the counter pressure and Mirage's purging soon stopped and he started feeling better – weak but better.

When Mirage was finished Optimus carried him to their berth and helped drink a little energon. "How do you feel?"

Mirage tried to answer, but one of his developing sparklings was sitting right on one of his main energon lines, and it caused Mirage to pass out right in front of his mate's optics. Optimus figuring out what must have happened, quickly got Mirage off of his back and onto his left side, thus dislodging the sparkling that had been sitting on his line. Slowly Mirage came back online. "Remember, beloved….never put me on….. on my back while….while I am sparked" Mirage stuttered as he came to.

"Forgive me love I forgot" Optimus said kissing Mirage softly. Mirage enjoyed the soft kiss and began gently rubbing his mate's abdomen, just to see what kind of rise he could get out of his mate. Mirage was certainly enjoying the results, as he rubbed Optimus's abdomen in a very sensual way. "Mmmm...oh love that feels so wonderful" Optimus moaned. Mirage smiled, as it had been a while since he had gotten his mate to beg for him to keep up the pleasure, and so, just to see what would happen, Mirage stopped. Mirage knew one of two things would happen – Optimus would beg for more or Optimus would take him – either way was a win-win for Mirage. And so he waited to see what Optimus would do. Optimus whimpered softly and started begging. "Please...please my love..."

Mirage smiled, "Please what, my beloved' he asked as Mirage lightly brushed against the abdomen, but didn't return to his sensual strokes that Optimus wanted so badly.

"I need you...please..." Optimus begged. Mirage began the sensual strokes again, but while one hand rubbed the sparkling bump, the other hand slipped lower and teased Optimus's groin paneling. Mirage was enjoying this and was hoping that his mate was enjoying this as well. Optimus moaned and moved into Mirages hand. "Nnnn..."

Mirage's smile got bigger. "So needy aren't we my beloved?" Mirage asked, in such a way that he knew that his mate would have to beg in response. The illusionist kept up his ministrations, waiting for Optimus's response.

"Yesss...nnnn...please I need your spike inside me...I need you reminding me who I belong to..." Optimus begged.

"Then lay on the berth, on you back with you paneling open and I will give you what you so crave" Mirage whispered into Optimus's audio, causing the former leader to almost drop right where he was.

Optimus nodded trembling and quickly moved onto his back opening for Mirage. "Please..." Mirage realized suddenly that it might not be best to have Optimus on his back, and so Mirage helped his mate roll to the side before Mirage used his stiff spike to enter Optimus's dripping valve while teasing the bigger bot's aft port, spike, and sparkling bump. Mirage wanted to make sure his mate felt only pleasure. Optimus moaned and writhed as Mirage took his valve from behind, and teased his bump and aft. "M..Mirage..." Optimus managed. Mirage continued as he knew his sparkmate was thoroughly enjoying this. Optimus was awash in pleasure. Mirage overloaded into his mate's valve, though he prevented Optimus from overloading, as Mirage had more plans. And before Optimus could even say anything, Mirage had his own stiff spike up Optimus's aft, and turning on even more sensors.

Optimus moaned and managed to push back against Mirage. The pleasure felt so amazing. Mirage was getting close and hoped his mate was close as well. "are you ready?" Mirage whispered sensually. All Optimus could do was moan and ground back against Mirage. He was ready to overload. Mirage sped up his pace and ministrations, and soon brought both his mate and himself to a huge and well deserved overload.

Optimus moaned as his body trembled as overload moved through him. "Mirage..." Optimus purred.

"Yes love?" Mirage stated with a satiated smile.

"I love you...so much" Optimus said lovingly. "That was amazing''

"I am glad you enjoyed it love. Now I have to go do some things" Mirage stated not knowing he was not supposed to doing anything too stressful do to the harm it could cause him or his unsparked sparklings. Optimus wanted to lounge after the session, but also knew he was the only one who could keep Mirage from getting stressed out.

"Would you like some company love, you're supposed to take it easy" Optimus said.

Mirage looked at his mate. "And why am I supposed to take it easy? You know me, I have all our precious 'babies" to go see as well as my mom and…." Mirage continued, making Optimus realize that he was going to need more drastic measures to stop Mirage from causing harm to himself or the developing sparklings.

"Other than Ratchet will flay me alive? I want you and our babies you carry to be safe"

Mirage looked at his mate, thinking he would see that his was mate was joking, but instead, he realized that Optimus was serious. Mirage sighed and slowed his frantic movements. "What do you want me to do, beloved?" Mirage asked, his demeanor changed, as he was worried.

"Nothing says that you cannot see our children or Jazz, but first take some energon in then we will go together" Mirage nodded realizing that he would need his mate to be there with him to keep him relaxed. Optimus got them both energon and made sure they both drank enough before they left their home. Mirage visited many of his offspring and then visited his mother, and it was when he visited Jazz with Optimus that Crasher systems about crashed in shock.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked Crasher concerned.

"I-I-I I never thought…I would….would meet the… great Optimus Prime" Crasher finally managed to get out. "I always thought he was long gone, having offlined to bring this peace."

Optimus chuckled softly. "I was offlined I assure you, and please I am just a regular bot now." Then Optimus thought of something. "Would you perhaps like to hear a story or two?" Crasher wanted to, but he restrained his enthusiasm, as he didn't want to offend his hero Jazz. And so before answering, Crasher looked to Jazz, not sure what to say.

Jazz chuckled softly and smiled. "Oh give him some stories Optimus." Crasher listened as Optimus spun several stories, as did Jazz and Mirage. Crasher was learning so much by just being around these bots, he just hoped they didn't kick him out anytime soon.

"You'll be around a long while young one" Optimus said.

"Yeah, Jazz still needs you around" Mirage stated with a smile.

"I think I feel up to a walk" Jazz said. "Anyone care to come with" Crasher went with Jazz while Mirage and Optimus backed out as they needed to take a break.

Elsewhere, on a distant planet, used to harbor dangerous transformers criminals, a raging mech was trying to break lose form his bonds. The mech had a variety of names depending on who you asked. But the mechs name was Firestorm. He was the son of a nameless Autobot he knew that much and he knew his father was Megatron. He struggled to free himself from his prison and after so many long years he was about to succeed. "Quit your fightin', ya ain't gonna get outta here" A guard taunted the bot, unaware just how close Firestorm was to getting free.

"When I get out of here, you will die first" Firestorm yelled still fighting against his bonds feeling them start to give. The guard moved on, having heard this threat for years on end, ever since the bot had arrived and placed here. The problem was the naïve guard was arrogant yet small in stature, not even coming up halfway on Firestorm. Firestorm had been placed here as no one on this planet was able to reprogram the nasty bot, and none of them were aware that there was one who could have reprogrammed him without difficulty. And so the peaceful bots taunted him arrogantly, and Firestorm was getting sick of it. And then a sickening clank of metal was heard. The guard turned around, and soon wished he hadn't.

Firestorm was on the smaller bot before he even knew what hit him and Firestorm tore into the small bot ripping him to pieces. "I told you, you would die first" Firestorm said as he kicked the offline mech. He soon got out of the cell block; he was getting out of here. Firestorm was glad for one thing, and that was that he was able to fly. And so quickly he took off and made a beeline for Cybertron. He knew that no one would discover what happened until next shift, which didn't change for another 7 hours. By then, he would be long gone, blazing his way to Cybertron. He had one target – Optimus Prime. He didn't realize that Optimus was no longer Prime, but knowing that Optimus was back online while Megatron was left offline was enough to piss this young bot off.

Optimus was out walking while Mirage was at home sleeping when he encountered the very pissed off Firestorm. Optimus suddenly went down as this large weight slammed into him. He hit the ground and groaned. Mirage woke, feeling the pain, and zipped out to help his mate. "Leave my mate alone! He's sparked!" Mirage yelled, putting his own health and his developing sparklings in harm's way, as he was not going to allow anyone to hurt his mate.

"Mirage stand back" Optimus said managing to get to his feet after throwing Firestorm off who had gotten distracted by Mirage's arrival. Optimus was grateful to his mate and pulsed a quick burst of love to him. Mirage backed off, but commed for Peacekeeper and several others, including Soundwave, to come and help Optimus fight off this strange bot.

"Who are you and what have I done to earn your anger" Optimus asked as he defended himself. Help on the way.

"You killed my father, you son of a glitch, and yet you still live and he remains dead!" Firestorm spouted. Optimus and Mirage had no idea what Firestorm was even talking about.

"I don't even know who your father is and I was offline for over 2 years before being brought back"

Firestorm was furious, but he figured he would enlighten his soon to be victim. "My father was Megatron."

"Great just slagging fantastic" Optimus gRumbled. "His son or not I will not go down without a fight" And while Optimus and Firestorm struggled, the cavalry came, led by Ratchet and Soundwave. Before firestorm knew what hit him, Ratchet hit the bot with a sedative and Soundwave soon had the knocked out bot restrained while Ratchet checked up on Mirage and Optimus. thankfully, Mirage and Optimus as well as their developing sparklings were all ok.

"Statement, this bot broke out of prison this morning. Shifts just changed there and this was reported to me. They were unable to reprogram this bot. Maybe I can do what they failed to do" Soundwave stated.

"If anyone can, it's you Soundwave" Optimus said as Ratchet finished checking him and Mirage over.

"Mom, dad, are you two alright" Keeper asked his parents.

Soundwave took the sedated bot away while Keeper talked with his parents. "I don't feel so good" Mirage stated before purging his tanks. Mirage was obviously stressed and Optimus knew his stress needed to be reduced before anything further happened.

Optimus reacted right away and gently rubbed Mirage's back. "Easy beloved, it's alright" Optimus soothed. "Everything is going to be alright, focus on our babies you carry." Thanks to encouragement, Mirage calmed down and cooled off before anything could happen, and once again Mirage and his babies were safe.

Meanwhile, inside a special lab inside the base of the Prime, Soundwave and Percy worked together and got the groggy, partially sedated form of Firestorm strapped down securely, more secure than the bot had ever been before. Now all Soundwave had left to do was create the program that he wanted this bot to have. Thanks to scans Soundwave learned that this mech had Autobot code and Megatron's code, he went off that and gave Firestorm Autobot coding and programming. Firestorm woke up and found himself trapped again and tried to thrash himself free, but found it to be futile. And then came a shock, as if something was penetrating his systems. HE fought it and fought hard, but it was not enough as this programming penetrated deep into his spark.

Soundwave pushed the programming on and watched making sure it took. Firestorm felt strange, as if all his rage and anger was melting away, and a sense of peace was washing over him. He wasn't sure if he liked this side, but his outlook seemed to have changed and for the better. He realized that his father had been wrong to rape his mother and he had been wrong to attack sparked bots. He would make it up to them. He still wanted to keep his given name, but from now on, he was going to be a different bot. When the programming was in place and Soundwave was confident he undid Firestorms restraints. "Query what is your designation?"

"I have been called many things, but my given designation is Firestorm" Firestorm stated, calmly and remained calm as Soundwave undid the restraints. "My mom gave me the name, though my father just called me Glitched."

"Statement Megatron was an idiot" Soundwave said. "Statement, the Prime wishes to speak with you"

"Isn't Optimus the Prime?" Firestorm asked, realizing that if that were true, he was guilty of something very treasonous.

"Statement no, Peacekeeper is Prime. He is the son of Optimus"

Firestorm lowered his head. 'there is much I have missed as I have been imprisoned since my father was killed. Can you please update my programming so I don't sound stupid in front of the Prime?" Firestorm asked, making Soundwave smiled, as his reprogramming had been completely successful. Soundwave updated the younger bots programming before having Firestorm taken to Keeper and Soundwave sat down his hand resting on the slight swell of his sparkling bump. And while Soundwave waited until he was told he could take off for the day, Firestorm headed to the Prime's office, unaware that when he got there, he was going to find something that shook his spark, as Snowstorm had gone to visit his uncle, especially since Snow and Keeper were close, as Keeper felt like a second dad to Snowstorm. Snowstorm was talking with his uncle when Firestorm was brought in and when Snowstorm saw the other his spark skipped several beats.

"You requested to speak with me, sir?" Firestorm stated, trying to keep his spark in check, even though it pulsed wildly at the sight of Snowstorm.

"Yes, I think an explanation is needed" Keeper said wanting to know who this bot was and why he had attacked his father.

"I apologize sir, but before Soundwave reprogrammed me, I was filled with rage and angry as Optimus was still alive yet my father was still offline. My father was Megatron, and I was angry at Optimus for killing my father, but now I see that my father was wrong. He was wrong to rape my mother, he was wrong to offline peaceful Autobots and he deserves to be offline so we can maintain this peace" Firestorm stated as calmly as he could muster.

Keeper accepted that but still. "You will seek forgiveness from Optimus and Mirage." And went to dismiss Firestorm when Snowstorm said he would take Firestorm to his grandparents.

Keeper was wary, but sensing something more, reluctantly agreed. "Thank you" Firestorm stated, wanting to know the other bot's name but not quite brave enough to ask.

"My name is Snowstorm" Storm said as he took Firestorm away from his uncle.

"Your seeker form is very easy and pleasing on the optic' Firestorm stated before he even realized what he was saying. Fire and Snow soon got to Optimus and Mirage's quarters, and Fire stated his apologies and soon, Snow and Fire were off on their own. Fire found his spark just pulsing completely out of whack as he spent time with Snowstorm.

"You like my seeker form?" Snowstorm asked as he sat with Firestorm.

"I do, Snowy" Firestorm stated, making Snowstorm blush. "But I am not sure someone like you would want someone like me."

"I don't care who you are or what you've done, that's not you anymore I can see it" Snowy said and paused for a moment. "There is something you should know...I'm sparked...I was raped along with my brothers"

Firestorm looked at the seeker, and could see the seeker was very nervous about revealing this. "It doesn't matter, if you and I should become mates, I will help take care of any and all sparklings you spark" Fire stated, and he meant it. He drew closer to the seeker, as they were in a private area of the base, and began to gently rub one of the seeker's wings reassuringly, not realizing he was warming the bot up.

Snowy started to purr as his wing was rubbed. "Mmmm...feels good..."

Fire stopped, fearing he was pushing the seeker too far. Problem was, now that Snow was sparked and a seeker as well as his spark longed for this bot, Snow begged for more. "Please…"

"But I don't want to hurt or take advantage of you" Fire stated. Snow smiled at this.

"I want this, love. I want you, please take me" Snow stated, begging deliciously. Fire could hardly resist. And so Fire continued his ministrations.

Snowy moaned and reached for Firestorm and held onto him and kissed him deeply. "I need you..." Firestorm was gentle and loving in his strokes, something that Snowstorm had never experienced before, as his rape had been hard and rushed, but not this. Snowstorm wanted more and Fire gave it to him. And soon, the seeker was dripping and Fire slipped his thick spike gently inside, and waited for Snow to adjust. Snowy moaned and mewled as his valve adjusted to Fire's thick spike. It felt so good. "Please my love, bind us together." Fire soon revealed his pulsing blue orb, and let it float free, waiting for the seeker's spark to join it. Snowy released his spark and it met and joined with Fire's.

And soon the two overloaded, and Snowstorm felt better than he no longer need worry about being a single parent with a sparkling. And soon the two curled up and fell into recharge, unaware that Kryptonight was looking for snowstorm, and he wasn't exactly ready to let his oldest triplet go. Snowy and Fire were curled up sleeping soundly when Krypto found them after asking around and he was not happy with what he saw. Krypto woke up the two and without listening, he took his son and carted him off, not ready to let Snowstorm go and fearing that Snow had been raped yet again. Fire wanted to fight, but seeing that Kryptonight was pissed, he offered no resistance. Instead, he went to talk to Optimus and Mirage, hoping that they could help him.

"Dad let me go!" Snowy yelled trying to pull out of his father's grip. "Fire didn't hurt me"

"How am I supposed to believe you? You ran away and got into trouble and now you go behind my back and do this. What am I supposed to do?" Kryptonight stated, making his point, though Snow wanted to tell his father what exactly had happened.

Meanwhile, Fire went to talk, and found Mirage, and began talking to him. Mirage listened to Firestorm and nodded. "I will talk with my son"

Elsewhere. "Dad please, I love him. My spark beats for his" Snowy said not saying he had bonded already.

Slugbug, who had come by to visit his brother and his mate, was surprised to see Kryptonight react so badly. And once Snowstorm ran off, embarrassed and angry, Slugbug pulled his twin aside, as this didn't seem like the Kryptonight he knew. And once the two were in private, Bug began his query, unaware that Firestorm had talked to their mom. "What in the heck is wrong with you, Krypto? I have never seen you so riled up that you carry your son, yelling and trying to talk to you yet you refuse to listen and drag him home. What gives?"

Krypto told his brother what he had found. "I will not let him be hurt or do something foolish again"

"Krypto, did you even give him a chance to explain?" Bug asked, concerned for his nephew.

"No, why should I, he isn't capable of making his own decisions" Kryptonight bit back, shocking Slugbug.

"Kryptonight, you know that is not how mom and dad taught you to handle something like this. I am ashamed of you. I know not all of Snowstorm's decisions are what you wanted for him, but you can't protect him forever" Slugbug stated, to which his own twin walked out on him and left in a huff. Slugbug sighed, he had tried and had failed with his twin, and so he went to talk to his nephew. Snowy was hiding and was crying only to be found by Fire who came and cradled his mate close. And that was what Slugbug saw when he found his nephew.

"Hi there Snowstorm, can you tell me who your friend is here?" Slugbug asked gently, setting Fire and snow at ease, as it was obvious that the small bot was not trying to pick a fight or anything like that.

Snow looked to his uncle. "Uncle this is my bonded Firestorm"

Slugbug nodded before saying, "was this by choice on both your parts?" Fire and Snow didn't like the question, but Snow understood and the fact that Slugbug was not yelling or anything like that made both realize that Slugbug was just trying to find the truth.

They nodded. "It was, we did this willingly" Snow said Fire agreeing.

"Fire, I expect you to take good care of my nephew, as I am sure you already know he was sparked. You also have to realize, my twin, Snow's dad, is a bit overprotective especially since his triplets ran away and ended up sparked from being raped. And Rainstorm is already bonded. I just don't think Kryptonight is ready to let go. Just be patient and hopefully he will come around soon" Slugbug stated as he hugged the two. "And if you ever need to talk you can always come to Mirage or myself."

Meanwhile, as Slugbug talked with Snow and Fire, Mirage met up with Kryptonight and Hurricane. And while Hurricane was ok with Snow and Fire, Kryptonight was still agitated about the whole thing. "Krypto I think we need to talk" Mirage said and sat down. "Sit." Krypto sat and sat quickly, for one thing he had learned long ago that it was never wise to disobey mom. "What were you doing?" Mirage asked, waiting for the seeker's answer. Krypto sighed and told his mother what was going on though he was sure his mother knew already.

"But you never even gave them a chance to talk. Did you know you were trying to rip two sparkmates apart? How would you like it if Optimus took you away from Hurricane?" Mirage asked.

"I wouldn't like it" Krypto said.

"So how do you think Snowstorm feels when you removed him from his chosen sparkmate?" Mirage asked, finally getting through to the stubborn seeker. Mirage always knew Kryptonight could be a stubborn aft, but he had always found a way through to teach the seeker.

"Upset, hurt" Krypto said sighing. "I'm a fool"

"Honey, I know it hurts when they bond behind your back, as I had several sparklings, including both you and your twin, that did that to me. But you have to trust that their sparks know when they are ready and when they have found the right mate. You know, they have to learn things on their own. Some things they will learn the hard way – that is part of life. I know it has been rocky with your triplets, but you have to learn to let go. It's not easy, trust me it's not, but it is essential" Mirage stated, as he comforted his son.

"What if Snow never speaks to me again?" Krypto asked as his mother held him.

"Hon, Snow isn't like that. He wants your approval. He wants you to be in his life, you must have to be willing to accept him and his mate, just like you accepted Rain and Dipstick. But for now, wait and let him come to you" Mirage stated.

Meanwhile, Slugbug told Fire and Snow, "I think you should go talk to Kryptonight, tell him and listen to what he has to say, but only when you are ready." Snow nodded but he wasn't ready for that yet, he felt a bit weak.

"Fire, I know you are new at this, but you need to make sure your mate gets enough energon. Believe me, you don't want to have Ratchet have to give an Energon bolus" Slugbug stated before he left, leaving the two in peace. Fire nodded before he carried his smaller mate and got him energon as much as he could handle.

Elsewhere, Air Raid sat by himself, his sparkmate, Firestar, had been a casualty of the war. True, she had given him several sparklings, but he missed her dearly. She had always been a bright spot in his life. Mirage and Optimus missed her too, and did their best to help Air Raid out. Air Raid sat drinking an energon cube he missed his mate, she shouldn't have died, she was so young. He was lonely. Optima still had her mate, but Mirror had never had one. And so, after the loss of Firestar, Mirror tried to keep Air Raid company. She wasn't Firestar, but being Firestar's sister, Air Raid felt not only a connection with her in that way, but he also felt his spark being drawn to her. Air Raid didn't know Firestar had released him, but he would eventually find out as he grew closer to Mirror.

Air Raid knew he wasn't alone anymore. "Hello Mirror" Raid said.

"Hey Raid, how you doing today?" Mirror asked, gently rubbing Air Raid's back.

"I'm doing okay, how about yourself Mirror" Raid asked.

Mirror gave Air raid a shoulder massage, knowing that Air Raid was having a bit of a bad day. "I am alright, but would be feeling better if you were feeling a bit better, Raid" Mirror stated, not knowing that she was warming Air Raid up. Raid relaxed under Mirror's touches. He started to feel warm something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Looks like you're relaxing a bit, Raid" Mirror stated, using her warm body to help.

"You could say that" Raid said a purr in his voice.

Mirror squeaked when raid suddenly ran his hand along her legs. She purred in response. "Oooo honey" Mirror mewed.

"I want you, do you want me" Raid as he ran his hands over her legs.

"uh huh…" Mirror managed to say as she purred.

Raid felt a warm pulse go through his spark and he understood. "Do you want me forever"

'Yes, hon, make me yours" Mirror stated, knowing her sister would be happy to see Raid happy once again.

Raid pulled her against him and kissed her deeply. "I hope you're ready darling haven't mentioned it yet but I go into heat in a few hours"

Mirror smiled and kissed Raid sensually. "I know, baby, I know. I want to make you happy, as making you happy will make Firestar happy."

Raid kissed her back. "Are you untouched sweet"

Mirror wished she could have said yes, but she couldn't, as a con had raped her when she had just turned into a youngling. "Not exactly" Mirror stated, not exactly wanting to explain things. She hoped he wouldn't ask about right now, as she was on her monthly cycle and needed him.

Raid kissed her. "Its alright, just know that your mine from now on and I will protect you"

"I like the sound of that" Mirror stated as she purred, "But I think we better go some place more…private"

Raid nodded and took Mirror to his home that he lived in alone since all his children were out on their own. "I've stocked up on energon we have time before my cycle begins."

"We must be meant to be, as my monthly cycle is just starting" Mirror stated, "And that means I need to get sparked or I will have an unpleasant week afterwards." Raid looked, as Firestar never explained that, he just knew that she was grouchy a week after a week of interfacing unless she was sparked or became sparked. He had never made the connection until now. "I can't wait to face with you."

Raid kissed her deeply. "Best fuel up sweet my cycle lasts 8 days." Mirror fueled up, knowing her monthly cycle was lining up with Raid's cycle at this point. Once fully fueled, Mirror did something that surprised Raid. She opened her paneling, revealing her pert valve, but also she moved another plating, revealing sensor nodes on her chest. Firestar never let air Raid see hers, but Mirror was already different. And then she lay down on the couch, and revealed her virgin aft port as well, ready for anything raid wanted to do. Raid went to her and couldn't help but gently caress the nodes on her chest. "Star never let me see hers"

"that's cause Star got in a fight, and they were burned beyond all recognition and they no longer functioned" Mirror revealed, telling something to Raid that Firestar had never told him.

"It wouldn't have mattered" Raid said. "Wanted her happy regardless" Raid kissed Mirror feeling his systems begin to heat more. "Soon sweet"

"well, she confided in me that she was always happiest when you were happy" Mirror revealed, starting to warm herself. Raid nodded and ran his hands over Mirrors body memorizing everything for the next few hours slowly warming her. Then his heat cycle began and he became dominant. Mirror reacted to her mate's dominance by allowing him to take her. "Make me yours, honey…please…give me all you have…please" Mirror begged. Raid fingered her and spread her wide before sliding into her waiting valve, he knew he just had to overload once and she would be able to keep up with him.

Mirror mewled and moaned gently as Air raid felt her up. She knew all he had to do was enter her and her cycle would be programmed into his programming until the end of their days. "So tight" Raid purred as he thrust gently in and out of her.

"So big…so very big….feels sooo good…." Mirror moaned, and could feel her cycle programming entering Raid's programming as he entered her. Raid bit by bit picked up his pace and was soon pounding in and out of Mirrors valve and rubbed sensor nodes. Mirror was in heaven, and hoped that at some point in the whole thing that she would get to be the dominant one, but for now, she enjoyed the sensations her soon to be mate was giving her.

When Raid knew they were both getting close he kissed her and said. "Open your chest, show me your spark." Without missing a beat, Mirror revealed her spark, and Raid was surprised to see that it was so tainted, but he figured that eventually she would tell him what happened. Mirror let her spark float free, trusting that Raid wasn't going to hurt her while she was so vulnerable. Raid released his spark and it raced to Mirrors wrapping it in its light.

Mirror felt the two sparks unite, and though neither saw it, Mirror could feel it as the connection made her sparked. She knew her cycle plus her now mate's cycle would keep her going for this week or so, but she knew that she wouldn't have to worry about having a bad week next week, after this all was over. And before Mirror even knew anything else, she felt Air Raid taking her virgin aft. "oh…oh, frag my aft…frag my aft….please" mirror begged sensuously.

"Sweet...I will have all of you" Raid managed before he fully gave into his cycle.

"Of that I have no doubt" Mirror stated, as she too gave into the cycle. That first day Raid took her every way he could and the next submitted to Mirrors will.

Mirror tied up the aerial bot and teased him in every way she could think of, including sitting over his mouth, and instructing him to lick her valve, another thing that Firestar rarely allowed Raid to do. Raid happily started to lick and gently spike her valve with his glossa. 'Oo…so good baby…" Mirror stated as she ground against the powerful sensations. "mmmmm…you've done this before." And with that Mirror enjoyed the powerful sensations her mate's tongue was causing, as her valve dripped her lubricant into his open mouth, lubricant that seemed to taste sweet to raid. Raid hummed a bit and continued to feast on her valve using nothing but his mouth and glossa as he was tied down.

Mirror overloaded twice before moving on and began riding Raid's spike with her powerful valve. "Oh I love your stiff spike, my love and it fits so well in me, don't you think" Mirror asked as she rode her mate. She was going to have a bit more fun before she untied him and allowed him to touch her. Raid moaned and managed to buck a bit driving his spike into her as best as he was able, though she did most of the work. Mirror then turned around and while continuing to ride her mate's spike, she teased his own valve, hit sensors that Raid that he had never felt light up before, as Firestar had completely ignored Raid's own valve. Mirror then produced a toy that Rave couldn't see and used it to tease the aerial bot's own valve.

Raid moaned and wished he could play with her aft or something all he could do was writhe and buck for her. And then Raid was surprised, as while mirror was riding him backwards and teasing his valve, she had somehow released him from his bonds. He had no idea that though they were hard to break out of, the ropes were merely illusions. "Now that you are free, rub my aft, baby" Mirror stated, not even turning around. Raids hands were on Mirrors aft within moments of her saying that and he rubbed and teased, gently thrusting a finger in now and then. "tell me love, how does it feel to have me play with your pretty and pert little valve?" Mirror asked, wanting to file the info away for later.

"Unbelievable" Raid said as he gently prodded Mirrors aft with two fingers and ground on the toy best he could. Mirror smiled, as she knew this was going to be great as long as they shared the dominant role. And much to Raid's chagrin, Mirror moved and got off his throbbing spike. He didn't want to get up as he didn't want to piss her off, but he was curious, and he was shocked when he felt Mirror's tongue enter his dripping valve and the toy enter his aft. Raid gasped and moaned as this was new but oh how he was enjoying this. "Nnnn... sweet..." Mirror continued until Raid overloaded and then smiled, as it was time for a break. Mirror helped raid up and soon they had a rest before going at it again.


	8. Chapter 8

While those two (Air Raid and Mirror) rested and went at it again, Sunny was in the med bay looking in at the sparklings he had sparked so early. The two mechs and the little femme were getting stronger by the day. The femme may have been small but knew exactly how to get what she wanted, as she squeaked loudly until Aid fed her. Sunny had to smile, and he would have to tell Rave that the little ones were doing well. Sunny longed though for when he could hold them in his arms, he watched for a bit longer before he went to go find Rave. "Hey there, Sunny. Where have you been?" Rave asked lovingly, having a guess but wanting to know for sure.

Sunny kissed him softly. "The med bay, they're getting stronger"

"well that is good to hear, my love. I have something for you, sweet spark" Rave stated, knowing that Sunny needed to find something to take his mind off constantly worrying about the little seekerlings. It was not healthy to worry so much, and that was when Rave revealed a large art easel with a place to hold paints, markers, and pens and such so that everything was in one place. And that wasn't it, as Rave showed Sunny a special room where Sunny could go when he just wanted to paint and be alone. "I hope you like it, hon."

Sunny was overwhelmed as he took in the easel and then the room. He threw himself into Rave's arms and kissed him deeply. "Oh thank you my love this is wonderful"

"and the best part is this.." Rave stated, as he showed the art room was still part of their own quarters and it was right near the nursery where the sparklings would be when they came home.

"You have no idea how much this means to me" Sunny said and kissed Rave again. Rave took the kiss and returned in kind and then left Sunny to his art. Rave smiled, as it made him happy to see his mates happy, especially as he knew he was getting closer to the end. Don't get him wrong, it was still years away, but he was getting up there, and he wanted to make sure his mates and his sparklings were taken care of. And while Rave went to fly, Sides returned to the room, curious as to why his brother's spark felt so full of joy, as Rave was gone. Sunny happily showed his brother what Rave had done for him.

"We need to do something special for Rave" sides stated as he inspected what Rave had done, only to find a special room for Sides as well, which was also just off the nursery.

On that Sunny agreed but what to do for their mate was the question. "There has to be something"

"Maybe we can talk to Ratchet or one of the medics to see if we can't get him to stop squeaking so much when he moves" sides stated, as a possible suggestion.

Sunny nodded. "But I want to do something else as well"

"What else do you suggest, bro" sides asked.

"I'm not sure but I will think of something" Sunny said and he would just not at that particular moment. And while the two were thinking and hoping to come up with a good idea, the beautiful Saberquake was walking around, glad that the war was over and unaware that she had attracted the attention of Windrider, who thought he never would find love again, but his spark seemed to yearn for this beautiful and clever femme.

Windrider honestly believed he was too old for the young femme but that didn't stop his spark from pulsing when he saw her. He was too scared to talk to her though.

'go say hi, she won't bite" Aquaformer stated, nearly giving Windrider a spark attack. Windrider took note of the femme next to him. "Name's Aquaformer. I already have a sparkmate named Stronghold, but Saberquake and I are friends. You can go talk to her, I know she doesn't have a sparkmate, as she is still searching for just the right bot" Aquaformer stated before heading on her way. Her large form surprising, but she seemed friendly enough.

Windrider thought it over, for a bot who showed no fear he was afraid. Gathering what courage he could he went to the femme. "Hello"

"Hi, name's Saberquake. Haven't seen you here before, what's you designation?' Saberquake asked. She was older than she looked, but most tended to overlook it.

"My name is Windrider" Windrider was proud of himself for not stuttering.

"Pleased to meet you, I was just heading to the rec room to grab some energon, care to join me?" Saberquake asked, starting to feel something in her own spark about this bot.

"I would like that very much" Windrider said and walked with Saberquake to the rec room.

Saberquake walked with Windrider. "I teach sparklings, what do you do, Windrider?" Saberquake asked, her sweet, gentle voice sending shivers down Windrider's spinal unit.

"Well, I'm a former medic and I'm currently helping out someone get back on their feet" Windrider said thinking about Dart.

"Once a medic always a medic" Saberquake stated, with a smile, confusing Windrider. "My friend, Aquaformer, before the war and even now she is still a nurse, she cares for others. She always said once in the field of helping, you never really get out of it. Yeah, she may look tough and mean, as well as be able to rip a bot in half, but she has one of the biggest sparks you'll ever find."

Windrider nodded, that was true one never really stopped being a medic. "My son I know has been a medic for a very long time"

"Oh, who is your son, First Aid?" Saberquake asked, obviously thinking the bot was younger than he really was.

Windrider had to think which one First Aid was. "No, my son is Ratchet"

Saberquake was surprised, as she realized this bot was older than he appeared. "You know something, you and I are alike in a lot of ways. Most people think I am young around here, but I have been around since before the last war started, I was just too involved in the war effort and my teaching career that I never found a mate" Saberquake stated, making Windrider shoot a look at her. Even he didn't believe her that she was that old, but the wisdom in her optics told the truth.

"I lost my mate, Ratchet's mother, so very long ago and till not long ago, I thought I had lost my son as well"

"I am sorry to hear about your mate, and I am happy that you found your son. I have always wanted to have sparklings, I just never have found the right bot. Many mechs have flirted and tried to woo me, but I never felt the connection to them. I fear, if I don't find a mate soon, I will be destined to be an old maid with cybercats gathered around me" Saberquake stated.

"You are far from old and I would never let something like that happen to you" Windrider said before he even realized he said it, but it was still true.

Saberquake looked over and smiled, as her pulse began to race. "I believe you" was all Saberquake stated before she pulled a gutsy move and planted a hot searing kiss on the old medic's lips. She wasn't one for beating around the bush, and hoped he would be receptive to her advances. Windrider was caught off guard as this beautiful femme kissed him suddenly, but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her firmly against him. Saberquake smiled inside as she felt her spark go wild. For some reason, this was the mech she had been looking for all her life. And though she thought had somehow "turned off" her monthly cycle, she was wrong and it was hitting hard now, and even Windrider could feel not only her spark pulse wildly for him but he could also feel her heat and her need.

"Can you put up with an old cat like me, sweet Quake?" Windrider asked holding her close.

"If you can put up with a femme who has seen more than her fair share of fighting and while sweet, has her own opinion on anything and everything" Quake stated, kissing Windrider again, this time more needily. Windrider, more private of the two, knew that this probably shouldn't be happening in such a public space, as there still were sparklings around.

"Where can we go my sweet, I don't like to be out on display." Saberquake smiled and led the old medic to her own quarters, and while they weren't huge, they were homey. And once inside with the door closed, Saberquake began teasing the old medic by using a hand and tracing along his groin paneling, knowing from experience in teasing Cons she had caught, that this area was sensitive, as she had used it to pry information out of spies during the war. Oh yes, she was still a virgin, but only she knew that.

Windrider moaned and moved into her touch. "Mmm..." Saberquake smiled as the other bot squirmed and moaned. She had definitely found the right bot. Now the question was, would he be willing to give her his sparklings? She had always wanted sparklings so bad. "I see you are heating up, my love" Saberquake whispered sensuously into Windrider's audio while continuing her ministrations, and that was when he knew he had to have her.

Windrider pulled her close. "You are making me heat up, I want you. Will you have me?"

Now even Saberquake was starting to warm up. "I will have you, and I want you for always. I love you" saber stated, hoping that after they bonded, he would be willing to give her a family like she had always wanted.

"And I love you" Windrider said and carried her to the berth. "I will have all of you darling"

Once Windrider put her down, Saberquake revealed her treasure – a virgin valve. He looked at her, and she merely nodded, answering his unspoken question. He knew he would have to be gentle, especially on the first facing between the two. Her optics were begging for him to take her, and he smiled. Neither thought about what Ratchet might think of this. They were two lovers in love, focused on each other, ready to cement a new bond, and start a family. Windrider kissed her before he began to gently warm her and prepare her for his spike.

Saberquake mewled in pleasure and moaned as Windrider made her first time feel so wonderful. She widened her legs, inviting him into her special places. She also revealed the special nodes on her chest. She was ready for the ride, now all he had to do was take her to where he wanted her to go, as she could tell he knew a lot more about all this than she did even if he had lost his mate long ago. "mmm…take me….ooo…ugh…take me now please…" she begged sweetly, caught in the moment.

"I will darling" Windrider said and gently eased his spike into her waiting virgin valve. He wanted her to enjoy it. Saber felt the spike go deep inside her. It felt, at first like it was splitting her in two, but as the pain passed, it gave way to pleasure, and she moaned as he took her. This was exactly what she needed, and her body knew it.

Windrider kept his thrusts gentle as he took her lovingly. "You feel so wonderful." Saber mewled and moaned, enjoying the spike inside of her, and lost to pleasure, she revealed her most valued treasure, her own spark and let it fly free, waiting to see if her new lover and soon-to-be mate would join her and unite the two. Windrider released his own spark, it moved and joined with his about to be mate.

The connection was powerful as the two sparks united in mid air over the two lovers, and the surprising thing that neither knew was that not only was Saberquake sparked, Windrider was now sparked two, as Primus was really trying to increase the population that had almost been decimated by the war. Primus had unknowingly youthened Windrider and Saberquake just enough that they would be able to carry sparklings, though no one would know from looking on the outside. Both soon overloaded and then fell into recharge, wrapped snuggly in each other's arms.

Elsewhere kit felt fat and tired as he knew soon he would be sparking. Since Optimus and Peacekeeper were discussing with Ratchet about what to do about Starrider, Mirage was with Kit, keeping the former pleasure bot company. "It won't be too long and you will get to hold the little bundles of joy" Mirage stated with a smile, trying to help Kit feel a bit better.

"I don't know if I'm ready" Kit said propped up a bit.

"Kit, no one is ever ready for their first sparkling or sparklings. I can tell you this, I sure wasn't ready when Keeper and his twin Flasher came along. But I learned quickly, and so will you, especially since Keeper has been through something like this before. And remember, we are all here, and we can help you out. You don't have to do this on your own" Mirage stated, giving the nervous young bot a hug. Kit nodded and rested with Mirage when a few hours later he felt pain and something between his legs.

Keeper was busy doing something when he heard his mate yelp in pain. Kit was whimpering in pain and his arm went around his middle. Keeper recognized the signs and soon scooped up his mate and headed for the med bay, as Kit was sparking. Kit clung to Keeper crying softly in pain as he was rushed to the med bay. Fader was in the med bay as the two came in. Fader saw them and had keeper get kit on a berth. "How long ago did the pains start?"

"Bout 30 minutes ago, and his oil broke too" Keeper stated, which meant Fader didn't have much time before the sparklings would be coming. And when Fader checked, he could see that the first sparkling was crowning.

Fader cursed softly. "Alright Kit first sparkling is crowning I need you to push." Kit pushed hard, the pain was excruciating, but the urge to push was even greater, and soon, Kit and Keeper could hear a small shrill cry of a sparkling. Keeper smiled, but there was no rest for Kit, as he had more sparklings to spark. But Keeper was to see that the femme was healthy and happy though she was large for her size as she was going have a semi alt mode, like her father, Keeper. Her Blue, white, and red coloration reminded Keeper of his parents.

"Good Kit, you have to push again" Fader said. Kit whimpered at that even as his body gave into to the urge it felt. And soon enough, the second sparkling, a mech that looked like an exact copy of Kit, came forth. The only difference was, it's temperament was more like Keeper's, while the first born femme had a temperament more like Kit. This mechling quietly observed its surroundings as he was placed next to his older sister.

Kit was tired and could feel Keeper caress his face. "Tired..." And then something hit poor Kit, just as he thought he was done. Fader and Keeper looked at each other wondering what was going on, when a runty little sparkling came sliding right out of Kit's dilated valve and only missed hitting the floor due to some quick action by Fader. Kit then relaxed, as the urge to push was gone. Fader held the runt, examining it, trying to figure out if it was mech or femme and what colors it even was. The thing was, this bot was part femme and part mech but all attitude as it squealed its annoyance at being held.

"W..what is it..." Kit asked as the sparkling let its displeasure be known.

"It's a rare transformer, one that can transform genders. Ratchet once told me about these, they can be all femme, all mech, or part of each when they choose to be. And from the sound of it, this one has quite the attitude" Fader stated as he handed the little one off to Keeper, where, recognizing the voice of its creator, the little one calmed down. Kit looked at the sparkling in his mate's arms and then the other two, he was still in shock as it was hitting him that he was a mother now.

Keeper continued to hold the last little one while Fader found a secret switch. "There, for now he will remain that, a he. Once he gets older, you will need to bring him here, and we will turn on the switch and allow him to begin to learn how to become both genders" Fader stated, to which Keeper nodded. And with that, Fader left the little family alone to enjoy some bonding time.

Kit looked at Keeper. "Can...can I hold them"

"How about one at a time, as I think you are too tired to hold all three at once" Keeper stated before handing the first sparkling, the femme, to his mate. They still needed names.

Kit took the femme into his arms and looked at her little face, he couldn't believe it. "She's pretty"

"Now do you see what I meant when I said that once you spark them, all the indignities will be well worth it and be overshadowed by the sparklings?" Keeper asked, trying to think of names for the little ones.

Kit nodded. "What about Spirit for her"

"I like it" stated Keeper, " and how about Balance for the little mech that looks like you?"

Kit nodded. "What about our other little one?" Kit asked.

Keeper had to think long and hard, as it needed to be a name they could use in either of the sparkling's genders. "How about Switchback?" Keeper asked, as nothing else seemed come to mind.

Kit nodded. "That works Keeper." And the little family rested as they enjoyed each other's company in the med bed.

Meanwhile, Starrider woke to find himself in the brig. To say he was not happy was an understatement and when he realized he had somehow been neutralized as a threat, he was beyond pissed off. A guard came by. "Well the medics will be pleased to know your online" Starrider hissed and tried to spit out some acid he always had stored in a secret place in his throat, but was surprised to find that the medic had even removed that. Starrider still bared his fangs, but considering how he was "rebuilt" to be a "non-threat", it took all the guard had in him not to laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation.

"Our medics took care of your little surprises, you should have never tried to create trouble." Starrider tried rushing toward the bars, but found he had difficulty walking and running. He still had his processor and his spark but something felt wrong, and when the guard moved, Starrider was able to see a mirror, and he was horrified for the reflection in the mirror showed a small pink femme sparkling. he thought he was seeing things, but no. every time he moved, the reflection did. and to make things even more creepy, he had a bright pink bow on each of his cute little audios. Shocked, the bot passed out.

The guard chuckled before making note to never earn the wrath of the medics before he moved on. Keeper, having been informed of what the medic had done, went to see how Starrider was doing. Upon seeing the pretty little femme, Keeper couldn't help but humiliate the bot by talking like he was talking to a sparkling for a minute. And that gave Keeper an idea of how to handle this bot, he would just have to talk to Ratchet, Soundwave, and Dipstick. The 'sparkling hissed at Keeper.

Elsewhere Kit was trying to learn how to handle three sparklings. Mirage, excited to have more grandbabies, eagerly tried to help out Kit, as it was one of the few things Optimus would allow Mirage to do alone. Kit was clueless and relied heavily on Mirage as he had never been around sparklings before. Mirage was patient and gently was teaching Kit to be a mom. Kit was appreciating it very much. Kit did his best and did what Mirage told him to do. Finally the triplets were down for a nap. "You are doing wonderfully, Kit. You will get the hang of it. It will take time, and your style will be different from mine, as your sparklings are different from my babies, but you definitely are getting a good start" Mirage stated, making Kit smile, as Mirage didn't know it, but Kit admired the bot greatly.

"Do you really think so?" Kit asked getting them both energon.

"I know so, my son, I know so" Mirage responded.

"How are you feeling, mom" Kit asked this was the first time he had ever called Mirage that, though he had long had permission to do so. Since he had grown up in a whore house he never knew who his creators had been.

"a little tired but mostly bored as my beloved, primus love him, won't allow me to do much. I know that he doesn't want me to stress, but being restricted like this is just so hard when I am used to being so active" Mirage stated, smiling as he heard Kit call him mom.

"You can always help me mom, Primus knows I can use it." Mirage smiled, as he felt useful once again. But a problem arose when Optimus was faraway on a visit to a distant base for Keeper and Mirage was horny as hell. He tried to ignore it and refocus, but it was hard. Kit felt bad for Mirage and tried to help him in whatever way he could.

"Kit, I have to go back to my room, I will be back" Mirage stated, figuring he could just use a toy – as this was one of those moods where if he could just overload he would be fine. Kit nodded and started to offer that he could help but stopped, not sure if that suggestion would go over well. Mirage went home, and tried but was unsuccessful, as each new overload just made him hornier. He went back to Kit's place, hoping distraction would work, but the hormones Mirage was unknowingly giving off told of a bot who desperately needed to get some before he went crazy.

"Mom...I...I know you may not like this idea, but for you I'd be willing. Maybe I could help you"

Mirage looked at Kit, not sure if he should accept the help, and worried about what keeper would think. "I am gonna go crazy if I don't get some relief, but I don't want you to get in trouble with your mate or mine" Mirage stated, hormones just about completely out of control.

"We can keep this to ourselves and I know how to clean us both up so no one ever knows. And...you'd be the first I'd be willing to do this with" Kit said. "Let me help you." Mirage knew that Optimus would understand, as Optimus had said so before leaving. Mirage didn't realize that Optimus had already talked to Keeper about all this. And so Keeper understood. Mirage merely nodded and let Kit take care of him. Kit activated some subroutines he had shut off and slipped into pleasure bot mode and started to kiss and caress Mirage. Mirage just let Kit take care of him, as he was too horny to care about anything else at the moment. Kit took his time and made sure Mirage knew nothing but pleasure. Mirage continued to call out his mate's name as Kit helped out, showing just how close Optimus and Mirage were. Hearing Mirage call Optimus' name didn't bother him as he worked and soon brought Mirage to overload again and again.

After the seventh and final overload, Mirage collapsed and rebooted, feeling better than he had in a few days. And once strong enough, Mirage continued to help Kit learn to be a mother. Kit listened to Mirage and held one of the sparklings trying to get Switchback to drink his energon. Mirage assisted Kit, and soon Switchback was gulping down the special energon. "How did you do that?" Kit asked. Mirage explained his technique, which made kit feel better as it was something simple, a simple change and things were better.

Elsewhere Windstriker rubbed his back a bit the other hand resting on his rounding sparkling bump. It still amazed him that he was sparked. "How we doing, sweet spark?" Slugbug asked as he gently rubbed over the prominent bump.

"A bit sore love" Windstriker said. The rubbing did feel good.

"How can I help, babe?" Slugbug asked, sliding in closer to his sparked mate.

"A bit of a rub sounds wonderful about now" Windstriker said. Slugbug did as asked, not realizing that he was also turning his mate on. As Slugbug rubbed Windstriker moaned softly as he felt himself start to warm up. It felt so good. "Bug..."

"tell me what you need love" Slugbug stated as he gently kissed his mate.

Windstriker kissed back. "I need you..." Slugbug smiled before he continued his ministrations, dipping one of his hands down to Windstriker's groin paneling. Slugbug could feel the heat coming off the panel. Oh yeah, his mate needed him, but Slugbug wanted to make this slow and sensual, which was not exactly what Windstriker wanted right now, but would appreciate later, as it would drain him of less energon. "Please..." Windstriker moaned. "I need you...'' Slugbug continued his ministrations, and licked the cable and valve that were now exposed as Windstriker could no longer contain his stiff spike. Slugbug kept his pace steady, and it was driving Windstriker crazy. "Nnnn...faster please..." Striker moaned. He was in such need and the slowness drove him crazy.

Slugbug still kept his slow and sensual pace, as he prodded his stiff spike into Windstriker's valve. Slugbug wasn't trying to torture the poor bot, even though the bot felt that way, Slugbug was trying to give his mate what he wanted without using too much energon. And just after a few seconds of prodding, Slugbug slowly advanced his spike into his mate, who tried to thrust down quickly upon it, but Bug stopped him – this was going to be done under Bug's control and the pace he had already set. Striker groaned he wanted to just slam himself down on the others spike. "Please...Bug no more teasing"

"I am not teasing my dear, I am trying to help you conserve energon" Bug stated, as continued his pace. Striker wanted to say it was just frustrating him more than anything but didn't as Bug slowly moved. But as Bug kept pace, Windstriker felt something he hadn't before, as his body was completely responding to the gentle thrusts and the slow rhythm. Sensors that he never felt before were flashing and adding to the sensations. Windstriker was at a loss as the powerful waves of pleasure washed over him. Bug smiled, seeming to know exactly what was going on – Windstriker was getting closer to overload, as was Slugbug.

Soon, both overloaded and while Slugbug's was like a bottle rocket, Windstriker's overload washed over him, causing him to overload 4 times from the sensual session. Striker panted clinging to Bug and he rested his head on the others shoulder. "Nnnn..."

"did you enjoy that, hon?" Bug asked, once he was finally able to talk.

Striker nodded panting slightly still. "Yes..."

"still mad at me for not going faster?" Slugbug asked.

"Not really love, it ended up feeling amazing and all but it wasn't fully what my body was craving"

"well, I'm game for another round if you are" Slugbug stated, teasing his mate a bit.

Striker nodded. "And this time the way I want it love"

"Absolutely, sweet spark' Stated Slugbug, his spike stiffening as they spoke. Slugbug was ready, and was just waiting for Striker to do as Striker wanted.

"I need you to pound me hard love, I need it." Slugbug added his own slight twist, as he began to pound his mate hard – from behind. Slugbug was doing his best to bring as much pleasure as he could to his mate. Striker moaned and happily took what Slugbug gave him, it felt so slagging amazing. It wasn't too much longer before both overloaded, and feeling satiated, both fell into recharge.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned building far away from the base of the Prime, Primus decided it was time to give one of the other ancient Primes another chance, particularly Windstriker's twin, Skypride. Skypride was arrogant and narcissistic, but Primus hoped that after having been in stasis lock had changed the bot. If it hadn't, he had a backup plan. And soon, after having spent centuries and millennia asleep, Skypride was finally rousing. Striker was sleeping soundly curled up with Slugbug when he suddenly woke gasping. Slugbug roused to, concerned for his mate. "Something wrong?"

"It can't be..." Was all Striker could say as his long dead bond with his twin was suddenly flaring back to life.

Without any further questioning, Slugbug suddenly understood what was wrong – somehow Windstriker's twin must have come back online. "You are safe, Windstriker, you don't have to worry about him' Slugbug tried to reassure the bot, but it didn't seem to help.

"I nearly died because I followed his example, he's older then I and I wanted to be just like him" Striker said shaking.

"You are safe here" was all Windstriker heard, and then realized it wasn't Slugbug speaking anymore – it was Primus, and Slugbug's optics were blue. "You need not fear him, He will be taken care of. Slugbug loves you and you have been good to him. Like I said, you twin will be dealt with, and it will happen before you meet him again. Rest assured, I have everything taken care of" Primus stated, and Windstriker felt a bit better. Striker nodded and tried to calm himself not wanting to send himself into labor.

Meanwhile Skypride was getting his bearings, and his pride and cockiness was coming out yet again. And he could feel the link with his twin who he was jealous of, as Windstriker got the better end of the deal – he didn't have to lay dormant for millennia upon millennia. And with jealousy driving the bot, Skypride headed out, finding himself in a Cybertronian ghost town on the far side of the planet. Oh well, he thought, he had nothing but time now and soon was making the trek toward the base of the Prime.

Silverflair was out for a drive his sensors making sure he didn't get lost, of course he didn't know he was about to meet his future mate. Thanks to intense training and the end of the Cons, Silverflair was able to be out and about on his own, using all his other sensors to detect what was around him. In fact, due to being so used to using his other senses, he had been made an explorer for the bots. His sensory data picked up stuff, even if he couldn't see it. And right now, Silverflair's sensors were picking up on something moving quickly towards his position. And from the readings, Silverflair knew it had to be a bot of some type. And so he waited for it to come. Silverflair transformed and his sensors told him that the bot would be upon him within moments now. He was curious.

Blasting his engines at full, Skypride made his way toward the base only to run into a strange young mech. He could see him in the distance. What Skypride didn't know that this bot not only was blind, but had more sensitive sensors than most thanks to his blindness. Skypride soon came close to the bot. "Get out of my way!" Skypride stated rudely.

"Why should I move?" Silverflair asked. "Where do you go in such a hurry?"

Skypride was taken aback by this defiant bot, as no one had ever defied him before. "I head to the base of the Prime, as I have business there, now move" Skypride barked, not realizing he was talking to the brother of the current Prime and Son of the last Prime, but then, he really didn't care either, as Skypride was after his twin.

"You won't be seen with that attitude, the Prime can't stand bots with bad attitudes" Silverflair said. "I think it best if you calm down"

"You glitch, you don't seem to understand that I am a very important mech, and I will not allow such defiance to be tolerated" And with that Skypride transformed and went to attack the bot who was stopping him, and though Silverfialr was blind, not one of Skypride's charges or blows hit the mech.

"You are just a mech like everyone else" Silverflair said dodging the blows with ease. "What is so important about you that makes you so special?"

"I am a Prime, and I demand that I be allowed to do as I see fit" Skypride stated, causing Silverflair to laugh at the bot, pissing the bot off further. "How dare you laugh at me you glitchy excuse for a mech", and now Skypride had gone below the belt and Silverflair was not going to tolerate it.

Silverflair moved before the other could see him and had pinned to the ground. "There is only one Prime and that is my brother. The Primes no longer exist so I suggest that you get your head out of your aft." Skypride was surprised as no one had ever kicked his aft so easily before. And that was when Skypride looked up at the mech holding him down and noticed the final insult – this mech he was fighting was completely blind. Skypride didn't know what to think, as things had certainly changed. But one thing he did notice was that the more he struggled, the harder the other mech held him down. And it was only after Skypride calmed down that Silverflair let the bot get up off the ground.

"Now I hope you're not going to do something foolish like that again" Silverflair said. "You must be calm"

Skypride got up slowly. He had never been bested before, and so he had a question. "How is it that a youngling like you, being blind, can defeat someone who once was one of the Primes?" Skypride asked. Silverflair had studied history much like his older brother Keeper, as they shared that as an interest.

"What is your name, soldier?" Silverflair asked in a somewhat commanding tone.

"My name is Skypride, my twin is Windsrtiker, and we were both part of the original 7 Primes before feuding tore us apart and the council decided to go from 7 primes to one" Skypride stated, humbled.

"I bested you because I do not let my emotions rule my actions. My brother is Prime as was our father before him"

Skypride just looked at the bot, and for the first time studied him. The bot was not bad looking. The former prime could tell that this youngling was strong and very capable of doing things despite being blind. Skypride, defeated, knew of only one thing to say, "You have defeated me. Take me as your prisoner and please take me to the Prime."

"On one condition you be on your best behavior" Silverflair said.

"Yes, sir" Skypride stated, his hate and pride beaten right out of him by this mech, most unlikely to beat him by appearances, but the mech had done so. "May I ask your designation sir?"

"My name is Silverflair, now follow me" Flair said and took Skypride to his brother. "Prime, may I have a word." Keeper turned, and Skypride was shocked. He had never seen a Prime so big. Skypride was nervous and began to tremble, and kept his mouth shut until spoken to as he figured this was one bot you didn't mess with. Silverflair could feel the nervous vibes coming off of Skypride, especially as Keeper approached and towered over the both Silverflair and Skypride. The former Prime wasn't sure if this was such a good idea after all.

"Prime this is Skypride one of the original primes. His twin is Slugbug's mate" Flair said and gently placed a hand on the others arm.

"So you are what caused Slugbug's mate to panic" stated Keeper, who had been informed by Bug to watch out for this bot. Skypride couldn't even look Keeper in the optic as he was just too unsure of himself. Keeper learned through a secret communication about the altercation that had happened between Flair and Skypride, and realized that the fight had changed Skypride. "Give me one reason why I should allow you to stay in the base of the Prime and not throw you out on your aft" Keeper barked, but it wasn't Skypride who answered, but Silverflair.

"Because I will take responsibility for him and his actions" Flair said.

Keeper looked at his brother. Silverflair knew something. "alright, but if he gets out of line, both of you will be banned from living in the base of the Prime" Keeper stated. Silverflair nodded, for if things went his way, Skypride wouldn't be a problem again. Skypride nodded and promised to be on his best behavior, as he didn't want poor Silverflair to pay for his mistakes.

After they were dismissed Flair took Skypride with him and would not let him near his brother at the moment and ran into Optimus on their way to Flairs room. "Hi dad."

"Hello son, who is your friend?"

"This is Skypride, I found him while I was doing an exploration today" flair stated. Skypride now was able to see where Keeper got his size as Optimus was huge as well. Skypride said nothing, not realizing Optimus recognized the name, the same way Optimus had recognized Windstriker's name as a former Prime, but Optimus didn't have a good opinion of this one the way he did of Windstriker, as Optimus had read how Skypride had tried to do his own twin in due to jealousy.

"And Keeper is letting him stay here?" Optimus asked his son even as he looked at Skypride.

"Yes, I said I would be responsible for him" Silverflair stated, even as Skypride looked down and away. Optimus studied the bot, and was amazed to find that this bot didn't seem like the Skypride he had read about. "We had a discussion out in the field and we came to an agreement, didn't we?" to which Skypride nodded in humility.

"Alright son, I trust your judgment" Optimus said. Silverflair pulled Skypride along with him and soon they came to Silverflair's room. Skypride was amazed, but then it had been a long time since he had been in any quarters. Skypride, now no longer cocky and arrogant, began to feel something else, as if his spark was going wild at being around this bot that had bested him. He wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. He just hoped the feelings were mutual.

Silverflair felt it to but didn't mention it yet. "We need to talk, have a seat." Skypride sat, averting his optics in humility. Skypride was prepared to be screamed and yelled at for his insolence and stupidity as well as his arrogance.

"Tell me why you did what you did to your brother?" Flair asked in a kind voice.

"I was jealous, as everyone seemed to like him better. I knew he looked up to me, and wanted to do anything I could do. He always got more of Mom and dad's attention, he always got more attention and I felt left out, as I wanted love and attention too. And nothing good I did got noticed, or so I thought, but any time I did something wrong, I got attention. It may not have been good attention, but it was attention none the less. And then it got to the point that maybe I would get more of the attention I needed and craved if Windstriker was no longer around. I realize it may not make sense, but…" Skypride stated, having trouble finishing as he was in tears.

Flair gently took Skypride's hands in his. "You have a second chance to make things right. Will you try?"

"I will try to be worthy of this second chance I was given" Skypride stated.

"Good and I will help you; may I feel your face so I may see you?"

"Sure, Silverflair, just watch out for the missing armor on the left side of my face" Skypride stated, not realizing Primus had healed all his old wounds.

Flair felt the others face. "There is no damage, you are lovely"

Skypride was shocked, and ran his own hands over his face – there was no damage. He smiled as he felt Silverflair's hands tracing his sharp features. He blushed at Silverflair calling him lovely. Silverflair felt the heat change and knew. "I am sorry if I embarrassed you, Pride, but you really have a lovely form" Silverflair stated before leaning in to give a searing hot kiss to the mech.

Flair soon broke the kiss. "I want you... do you want me as well?"

Skypride was still reeling from the kiss when the question finally penetrated his processor. Did he want this lovely bot? oh heck yeah he did. "Yes, Flair, I want you….need you…"

"Then darling you will have me and you will bear my sparklings" Flair said and kissed the other again before caressing him.

Skypride didn't hear the thing about sparklings, but because he could feel the love coming off this bot, he would do whatever this bot wanted him to. Skypride finally felt love, and he was given attention, and that was enough. "Yes…yes" Skypride agreed, as he was happy. Flair took his time preparing Pride and was soon sliding his spike into the other very gently.

"Oh…you feel….so..ugh… so big inside me…oooo … take me….make me yours" Skypride moaned and mewled in pure pleasure as he sang Silverflair's praises. Skypride could feel his programming redo itself, making him submissive to his mate, as this is where he was going to get the love and attention he craved. "please more…" Skypride begged, surprising Silverflair a bit.

"I do not wish to hurt you" Flair said but did go a bit faster and a little more firmly. Skypride moaned and mewled as the bot took him. And before Skypride even knew what was happening, his spark, golden like his brother's spark, was released and was waiting for Flair's to join it as well as make the once defiant bot sparked. While he continued to thrust Flair released his spark to join it with Prides. "Be mine love"

"Yessss…" Pride moaned as the sparks connected. Neither had to see to know they were now united and with one blind and the other pleasure shot, neither saw Pride's spark flicker colors. Flair, could sense it though, as his spark let his processor know. Pride soon overloaded and curled up into his larger mate, Flair.

Flair held him close and kissed him softly. "Not now but when you're ready we will see your brother." Skypride looked down, he had hurt his twin more than anyone else. He knew he should have protected his younger brother, but he hadn't, too jealous to fulfill his duty. Skypride just sighed, not sure if he brother would even want to see him, changed or not.

"If not right away give him time to see you have changed"

"Let me have a little time to rest and then we can try and see if he will see me" Pride stated, a little saddened.

Flair kissed him. "It will be alright, rest now." And with that Pride fell into recharge, exhausted from all that had happened so far. Flair silently thanked Primus for giving him a mate before slipping into recharge.


	9. Chapter 9

Elsewhere Rumble was spending time with his mate in their quarters. Silverstar was absolutely gorgeous, and not even carrying their sparklings had changed that. She had grown into a beautiful adult, looking much like the female version of her father Prowl. Rumble still couldn't believe that she was his mate. Her smile was enough to make his spark start skipping jolts. "You are so beautiful my love" Rumble said. "Well and truly I'm lucky to have you"

"Primus knew what he wanted when he drew us together, my love" Silverstar stated, as she rubbed her swollen abdomen. "And I wouldn't want to be mates with anyone else." She was due soon, and Rumble was nervous, as he always was when she got this far along.

"Do you need energon" Rumble asked he wanted her comfortable as possible.

"No, I think we need to head to the med bay though" Silverstar stated as she gathered a few things, sending their sparklings elsewhere, and then grabbed Rumble. He realized that though her oil hadn't broken yet, she was already on her way as if by instinct. And once at the med bay, she placed Rumble on the ground while she went to a berth, where her oil broke – yep the sparklings were coming.

"We need a medic" Rumble yelled as he held Stars hand.

Kryptonight walked over, and examined the situation calmly. Rumble was always glad when it was Fader or Kryptonight as they didn't mind him being wherever he was. Aid and Ratchet usually barked at Rumble to move out of the way. Rumble maintained his position as Kryptonight joked and prepared to deliver the precious sparklings. Silverstar smiled and laughed as Kryptonight, though a serious and good medic, knew not to take things too seriously and always made his patients laugh, and this was no exception. And before Rumble knew, Silverstar was pushing the first of four small sparklings out. "Good Star, keep pushing" Krypto said.

"You can do it" Rumble said. It didn't take long for Star to pop the first two out, both femmes, and Rumble was surprised as it was the first femmes that she had sparked. The next two were being more difficult, and Star was in more pain as she labored to get these last two out of her.

"Hold on star" Krypto said and did something to help open her up a bit more. "Alright Star push" Star pushed and pushed hard, and soon the third sparkling came out with a loud squawk – it was a little mech that looked almost exactly like his dad Rumble. But before Rumble could study the little mech, the last sparkling, the one causing the most pain was popping out of star. She had never screamed before, but as this little one came out, it seemed to cut her from the inside through delicate areas. Once the little one popped out, Rumble was able to see why the little one caused so much pain, it was a femme and it was a seeker. Rumble was not sure how it happened, and neither did Star, but here were the four healthy cassette sized sparklings.

Rumble looked at the four. "How did we get a seeker?"

"No idea, love" Silverstar stated.

"It is simple really. It was a mutation of code you two gave her. Silverstar, you have the code of a flyer in you, from both of your creators while Rumble had the other part of the recessive codes" Kryptonight explained.

"How could I have the code of a flyer mom and dad are grounders?" Star asked.

"because not all your grandparents were grounders" Kryptonight stated, as if it meant no big deal, but this was news to Star and Rumble and both knew who they needed to talk to – Jazz, as he was the last one left to be able to answer their questions.

Star commed her mother. "Mom can you come to the med bay"

Jazz, accompanied by Crasher, was soon in the med bay, wondering what his baby girl wanted to see him for. "What did you need, my Star?" Jazz asked.

"Mama I sparked but it's the last little one that has us puzzled. Krypto said I got the genes from you and dad and Rumble it's a recessive trait"

Jazz looked at the precious little seekerling who had been sparked. And after taking a few breaths, Jazz revealed something he had told no one but Prowl. "Star, my mom was a flyer and so was Prowl's father. My father creator beat my mother to death, and Prowl's parents were killed by renegade con seekers" Jazz stated, not naming the true seekers, as they were still around.

"Why have you never said anything mama"

"It was too painful of a memory and Prowl didn't want me to tell you guys about his creators" Jazz stated.

Star nodded. "It's alright mama, we were just wondering. It doesn't matter its the past now." Jazz nodded and looked at the new sparklings, happy that these would grow up when there was no war to worry about. Crasher, however, kept his distance, as he didn't want to intrude on anything.

Jazz noticed. "Crasher come here son you're a part of our family." Crasher came over closer. He took a look at the little precious sparklings and saw just how precious the new innocent beings were. He hoped that someday he would get to a point where he could have a loving sparkmate and a family, but for now, he was happy just to have a place to belong.

Jazz wrapped his arm around Crashers shoulder. "You will have this"

"Really?" Crasher stated as he looked at the scene.

"Really, just be patient Crasher" Jazz said. Crasher smiled and drew close to Jazz, happy to finally belong somewhere. Jazz kissed his helm like he did with his own children as they looked at the sparklings. The little seekerling made Jazz think of his mother who he hadn't thought of in a very long time. Crasher couldn't wait to get back to the house, as he knew Jazz was going to need him once they were back home. They stayed a little longer before they headed home to Jazz's apartment. Crasher felt a little better as they headed back. Crasher could also sense that Jazz was in need, but he didn't want to press the issue. Jazz eased onto the couch. "Would ya get me some energon darlin" Jazz asked he was in need but he also needed to refuel.

Crasher got the energon and even placed in it the minerals that Mirage had suggested would help Jazz keep his energy up. Crasher brought the energon and made sure Jazz was comfortable while he went to clean the place up. Jazz couldn't help but admit to himself that Mirage had been right about something – he needed someone else in the place, if for no other reason that he was lonely most of the time, especially since his sparkmate was long gone. When Crasher finished his cleaning and Jazz his energon Jazz called him over. "Come here darlin"

Crasher came over as Jazz called. "Yes, Jazz, what can I help you with?" Crasher sat on the couch next to Jazz, placing a hand on Jazz's leg and rubbing it gently.

"I need ya darlin" Jazz said. "Need ya ta do the work"

"What work would that be" Charger asked, guessing what it was as he teased the older bot's groin paneling. Crasher, like was said before, didn't want to press the issue, but Jazz's body language was telling the younger bot that Jazz needed some intimacy. Crasher also changed his voice to sound like Prowl, though it wasn't completely identical, it was close. "I am thinking you need some…intimacy"

"Mmmm, that I do...please darlin"

Crasher got down and began to tease Jazz's panel with his tongue and soon the paneling moved and Crasher went to work on Jazz's intimate areas. "Well, sweet spark, it has been a while" Crasher stated in his more Prowl-like voice, "And I plan on ravishing every inch of you."

"Ravish away darlin...I'm in such need, I'm aching" Jazz breathed. Crasher ravished Jazz, paying attention to even the smallest detail, but a strange thing happened this time. Jazz and Crasher got too into things, and Jazz released his spark. Crasher, also deep in his other persona released his own spark. And while the two sparks didn't bond, neither realized that Crasher's spark changed colors. Both overloaded, still unaware of what had happened, just glad to have each other to keep each other company. Jazz purred contently for the moment as he and Crasher curled up together unaware that Crasher was now sparked.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Optimus was having difficulty preventing Mirage from being too active and stressed, as the bot just seemed to be so active and everywhere. It made Optimus wonder how Mirage had handled it when Optimus was so dependent on his mate. "Mirage love can we talk" Optimus asked finally managing to catch his mate and make him be still for a time.

"Sure, beloved, I always have time for you" Mirage responded in his usual cheery manner.

Optimus got them both sitting down. "My love I don't want you to get upset with me alright"

Mirage sensed something wrong, and so he asked, 'what's wrong? Is it something I did? "

"Not really wrong love its just I've noticed you've been doing an awful lot and are starting to get a bit stressed"

"But I have got to keep an active life or I tend to go crazy" Mirage stated, and then regretted it as he could see it hurt his mate, as they both remembered before primus had changed their bodies. "I'm sorry…"

I'm sorry too" Optimus said. "We're a right pair aren't' we"

"maybe this is a chance for us to get away just the two of us – as there are no sparklings right now and there are no cons to worry about. What do you say? I here earth is lovely this time of year" Mirage stated.

"Alright love, we haven't been back there in a long time" Optimus said.

"But we better let keeper know, or he will freak out if he finds us gone and he doesn't know where we are at" Mirage stated as he began to make sure they were ready to go. While Mirage did that Optimus went to Keeper to let him know. Keeper wasn't too happy about it, but nothing he did could convince his parents to stay on base.

"Son your mother and I need this, we're falling into an old pattern that we don't want to repeat" Optimus told his son. Keeper let his parents go under one condition, that they contact him daily just to make sure they were alright. Optimus and Mirage agreed, as it meant that at least they could go. Stocked with plenty of energon Optimus and Mirage headed to Earth, the planet that had been home for so long and where so many had been lost.

Meanwhile, Crasher bolted awake, as he felt his tanks churn. He rushed to the washroom and began to purge his tanks. He had no idea why, and hoped he hadn't woken up Jazz, as he didn't want to be sick for fear of getting kicked out. Jazz did hear him though and went to him and treated him just like his sparklings when they had been sick. "Shhh, its alright"

Soon enough, Crasher was done purging, and rested back on Jazz. "I'm sorry" was all crasher could say.

"Don't be" Jazz said gently wiping the others face as he held him.

"You're not going to throw me out for being a malfunction?" crasher asked, revealing more of his past that horrified Jazz.

"I would never do something like that, I thought you knew that. And being sick is not a malfunction"

"Sorry, Jazz. It is just all I've known – as soon as I did something they didn't want, they threw me out' Crasher stated before asking for energon. That made Jazz audios perk up – energon after purging tanks? Something was off.

"Sure darlin" Jazz said and got some and only let Crasher take small sips. Crasher easily tolerated the smaller sips and kept all of the energon down, alarming Jazz further, but he didn't show it. he needed a medic to confirm something before he got all riled up about what he was thinking was going on.

"Feel up to movin darlin? I want you comfy cause I want a medic to look you over just to make sure your alright"

Slowly but surely, Crasher got up and made it to the couch. "If that is what you think is best, Jazz" was all Crasher said. Jazz made sure he was settled before comming one of the medics to come to his quarters.

Soon enough, First Aid made the house call, and was surprised to find it was for Crasher and not Jazz. "what seems to be the problem" Aid asked, trying to get an idea of what he was looking for.

Jazz spoke to Aid quietly. "I think he's sparked I need you to confirm." Aid performed the exam and he confirmed Jazz's suspicion. Crasher just crashed and passed out, fearing he had taken advantage of the bot that he had been asked to help care for. He was almost sure Mirage and Wingspan would get him for sure because of this. He didn't mean it to happen – he didn't, but he had no idea what he was going to do now. Jazz thanked Aid and waited by Crashers side for him to wake. Granted this was a shock and he wondered how could he have not been careful it didn't matter he would love the sparkling Crasher carried. Crasher woke about 30 minutes later, and couldn't look Jazz in the optic, fearing Jazz was angry at him for taking advantage of the situation. "Its alright darlin, please look at me" Jazz said gently.

Crasher looked up, expecting angry optics, but all he saw ere optics full of love and concern, the way a mom would be for a son. "Do you want me to keep them?" Crasher asked, still afraid, as he had been brought on to believe that he should never carry sparklings, and if he did they would be just as useless as he was.

"I would never ask you to get rid of them. I will love them" Jazz said.

"But what do we tell your kids? Most of them are older than me. I especially fear Mirage and Wingspan's responses to this. I think they will think I took advantage of you' Crasher stated, unaware that Mirage and Wingspan were more forgiving than they appeared.

"We tell them the truth they will be more understanding then you think, I'm going to take care of you"

"Yes sir, Jazz sir" Crasher stated, reverting back to his drone command responses.

Jazz had Crasher look at him. "It's Jazz you know that sweet, no 'sir' here"

"Forgive me, I guess it is a glitch I have, when I get stressed out, I revert back into my drone responses. I hate it, but I can't do anything about it, as I am afraid if I tried getting reprogrammed a little to delete the drone memories and such, I will lose who I am" Crasher stated.

"You are more than your programming; we will talk with Ratchet see what he can do." Crasher blushed and smiled, as this was the first time he had ever felt like he was more, thanks to the family who had taken him in.

Elsewhere, when Buster arrived back from his shift he was surprised to find that his quarters and Ironhide's quarters had been joined and Light was doing her best to help the old bot. Buster smiled though, as he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. 'How ya doin' hide?" Buster asked, seeing that Hide was awake and getting a bed bath from Starlight.

"A little stronger I think" Hide said. "Seems were a bit more then neighbors now"

"We're glad to help you out, as you really need it" Light stated with a smile.

"And we don't want you to feel like you have no one around ta take care of ya" Buster stated with a smile as well.

"I know with you two around I'll be taken care of" Hide said.

"Well, you are like a father ta me, Hide, as I never had one when I was growin' up. And since you are a father figure ta me, it is an honor and privilege ta help care for ya" Buster stated as he helped roll the larger older bot over so Light could finish washing Hide up. Hide passed an exhaust fume, "even though you can be full of hot air sometimes" Buster stated causing hide to laugh.

Hide laughed. "just ya wait till your my age"

"Well, they aren't called old farts for nothing" Starlight added, and all three laughed.

Elsewhere, Thunderstorm was having a difficult time as he was sparked and alone. Both his triplet brothers Snow and Rain had found mates, but not Thunder. He wondered if there was anyone out there for him. There was a new arrival to Cybertron, his name was Firewing he was bigger than a normal seeker and had often been made fun of because of it. He landed and had no idea where he should go. Thunder was out on his own flying through the air, still sad and confused about everything that was going, especially about the little life developing inside him. He didn't even see the other seeker as he blazed through the sky. "Excuse me" Firewing called out to the other.

Thunderstorm stopped short, suddenly jolted out of his stupor and quickly maneuvered out of the way. Thunderstorm soon landed, as he had been thrown off course. When he finally set down, he broke down crying, as a mood swing took over the bot. Firewing landed and rushed to the other and instinctively pulled him close. "It's alright, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

Thunder continued crying as the mood swing swept over him. "it's my fault. I am sparked and alone. Both my brothers are bonded, and I remain alone. I am not even sure I want this sparkling" Thunder stated as he let himself be held.

Firewing rubbed the others back. "It will be alright, you will find someone. Let the sparkling live and give him or her to a good home"

"It was from a rape. I just want it to have a good life" Thunder stated. He felt better being able to talk to this new bot. "Thanks for listening to me and helping with this mood swing. Can I ask your name?" Thunder asked.

"You're welcome, and my name is Firewing"

"I have never seen you around before. Are you new here?" Thunder asked, always inquisitive.

"I am, I'm new to Cybertron and have nowhere to go."

"Come with me, and I think I can find you a place to stay" thunder stated, with a smile.

Firewing smiled. "Thank you" he said getting up and gently helped Thunder to his feet. "May I know your name?"

"My name is Thunderstorm, but everyone calls me thunder as I tend to be kind of loud and obnoxious" Thunderstorm stated.

"You don't seem that way to me" Firewing said and followed Thunder.

"Flatterer" Thunder stated, laughing, as he led the other to the base of the Prime. Firewing was slightly intimidated, but continued following Thunder.

"What is this place?" Firewing asked when they landed.

"this is where I live. It is the base of the Prime" Thunder stated, not knowing he made Firewing feel even smaller. "I have lived here all my life, as my father is the brother of the Prime, but come, you are welcome here." Firewing wanted to ask if he was sure about that but refrained from doing so. He followed Thunder to the Prime. Thanks to being alone in Keeper's office, Thunder was able to call Keeper what he did only behind closed doors. "Uncle Keep, gotta a friend here who needs a place ta stay, think ya can help him out?"

When Peacekeeper turned around, Firewing was nervous, and when Keeper stood, Firewing wanted to be anywhere but there. "What's your friends name Thunder? And why does he wish to stay here"

"I have nowhere to go I am newly arrived to Cybertron. Thunder said to come here sir" Firewing said

"His name is Firewing, and I want him to stay. I just need your permission, cause then mom and dad can't throw him out" thunder stated, as his spark was feeling different from usual, and he had a hunch that this bot was destined to be with him.

"Thunder are you certain?" Keeper asked.

"Yes uncle Keep I am"

"Then he may stay"

"Thank you, so much" and with that, Thunder took off with Firewing in tow. Thunder headed toward a room he had already been assigned to, once he was able to move out of his parents' place. It was homey, but was still a blank slate. "This is gonna be mine, as soon as I can move out of my parents' place. They won't let me stay here until I get a mate" Thunder stated. Firewing nodded and pointed out a few things Thunder could do to the room. His spark felt funny around the smaller seeker, well smaller to him.

Thunder listened carefully, while trying to keep his spark under control. But it wasn't under much control, as he had always been a go with the flow, and right now the flow was saying kiss Firewing, and so that was what Thunder did. Firewing was caught off guard but soon pulled the other close lifting him as he kissed him back. "My spark senses you are to be mine. Is yours saying the same?" Thunder asked, impulsive as ever.

"Yes, you are mine. I can feel it"

Thunder smiled, but moaned in pure pleasure when Firewing not only played with the smaller seeker's wings, but also rubbed the sparkling bump. "about…about the….oo …. Ugh…. The sparkling….can we….can we …ngh keep it?" Thunder asked, just about lost in pleasure.

"I would love nothing more than to raise your sparkling as my own. Maybe down the line you can bear my sparklings" Firewing said as he lovingly caressed the other.

"uh huh" was all thunder could answer as he felt his frame warm. This was what he had wanted ever since his triplet brothers had bonded, and soon he was going to get his wish.

Firewing kissed Thunder. "I will be gentle with you darling"

"I know you will" moaned Thunder, "but for now I need you….inside me" and with that Thunder revealed his stiff spike and his dripping port. "that is, if you think you can handle me"

"Oh I think I can" Firewing smiled and holding his soon to be mate revealed his large spike and gently teased the others port.

"Looks like someone has a present for me" Thunder stated as he felt the spike teasing his valve.

"Mmm, maybe. Would you like your present dear one" Firewing asked.

"Gimme" was all Thunder could out before he squeaked in pure delight as the spike entered him.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, concerned about Crasher feeling so down upon himself, Jazz brought his houseguest in to see Ratchet. Little did Jazz know, but the medic who had tried to save him and his mother was in the med bay, talking with Ratchet when Jazz and Crasher came in. "Ratchet, you in here" Jazz called as he and Crasher came into the med bay.

"Come in Jazz" Ratchet stated, startling his father, Windrider.

"Who is coming in?" windrider asked, thinking the sparkling he had tried to save so long ago had died long ago.

"Jazz, a very old friend of mine father" Ratchet said.

Jazz came in with Crasher. "Ratch need some help with Crasher here"

Windrider's mouth hit the floor as he saw the bot. He remembered the black and white, and then the visor – he had created the bots first visor. "It can't be…" Windrider stated as he studied Jazz, causing Jazz and Ratchet to look at the old medic with a questioning look, while Crasher just remained curled up on the med bay berth.

Jazz tilted his head as he looked at the old medic. "Is something wrong?"

"Does the name Jazzmin mean anything to you, Jazz?" windrider asked, confusing Ratchet, as he had never heard of that name, but it struck a chord deep inside Jazz's spark.

"How do you know that name" Jazz wanted to know.

"I am the medic he found to help spark his only son and I tried to rescue him from his abusive mate, Snapper," Windrider revealed.

"You...you were the medic..." Jazz said his feet guiding him forward. "I remember you..."

"I am amazed you are still alive" Windrider stated.

"I had help in that regard" Jazz said. "Otherwise I would have died a long time ago"

"I am so glad to see you are still with us. I always thought you had died at the hands of your creator" Windsider stated.

"I almost did" Jazz said. Then remembered about Crasher. "Can we talk later?"

"sure thing" Windrider stated with a smile, as at last he knew the sparkling was safe. Jazz went to Ratchet and Crasher and told Ratchet why they had come to the med bay. Ratchet was good, and he was able to remove the drone tendencies without doing any damage to Crasher's personality, though only time would tell for sure, as Crasher was still out of it. "Thanks Ratch" Jazz said. and while he waited for Crasher to wake he talked with Windrider.

Elsewhere, Optimus found himself alone and lost in an area he had never been in before. He kept ending up in the same place. And before he could go crazy, as he was in need of his mate, Slugbug, the bot who knew all the bases ins and outs soon found Optimus. "Can I lead you out of here dad?" Slugbug asked.

"Please son before I lose it" Optimus told his son. Slugbug carefully led his father out of the unfamiliar area and right to Optimus's door. Optimus was relieved, but now he was horny.

"Do you know where your mother is?" Optimus asked.

"In your old room here" Slugbug stated before disappearing. Optimus then accessed his memories from this old base, the base they had used on earth to defeat Megatron, and soon found where he needed to go. _I guess I didn't know the old base like I thought I did_ thought Optimus as he rushed to his mate.

"Thank you, son" Optimus called before shutting the door. "Mirage love'

Mirage was studying the old room, a room left always if they came to visit. "Hi beloved. I was just studying our old quarters. It sure brings back lots of memories" Mirage stated as he was embraced from behind by his mate.

"I'm sure it does, would to recreate one of those memories" Optimus purred.

Mirage could feel his mate's spike poking into him even through the groin plating. The illusionist smiled. "I would love to recreate a memory with you, beloved' Mirage stated as he ran his hands along Optimus's legs behind him, driving Optimus even wilder from the sensation.

"I need you so bad my love I will take it anyway you will give it to me" he purred.

Mirage maneuvered around his mate and started teasing his mate's aft and groin plating. 'If you want some, you need to open up, beloved" Mirage stated as he guided his mate to their former berth.

Optimus happily opened for his mate and let himself be lead to their old berth. "Need you so bad.' Mirage smiled as he laid his mate onto the berth, continuing to tease his mate's exposed array. And once they were in the large berth, Mirage slid his thick stiff throbbing spike deep into his mate's valve. Optimus moaned as he felt Mirage's spike fill him. "Nnnn...feels so good to feel you inside me." Mirage kept his thrusting long and slow, encouraging his mate to beg for more. Mirage also knew that after this, it would be time for Optimus to return the favor. Optimus begged so prettily for Mirage to give him more. "please..."

Mirage gave his mate what he wanted and soon both overloaded but both were still very horny, and this time it was Optimus's turn to take control. "How do you want it my love, do you want me in your valve or your aft" Optimus wanted to know.

Mirage didn't care; he just wanted to be taken. 'Either, just gimme" Mirage stated, as he revealed his port and his valve. Optimus grinned and slide his spike into Mirage's aft while he played with Mirages valve with his fingers. Mirage mewled and moaned as he felt the waves of pleasure wash over him. Optimus kept it up and brought them both to more overloads. When they were finally sated for the moment and Mirage resting in Optimus's arms. "Slugbug is here my love"

"oh really? He must have come to visit where he grew up with his mate" Mirage stated with a smile and warm memories flooding his processor and spark.

"That and probably checking up on us" Optimus said kissing Mirage. Mirage laughed, as there was always one of their sparklings that always checked on them, and usually the task fell to Slugbug. Mirage curled up and went into recharge, snuggling up with his mate, and Optimus soon followed.

Meanwhile, back on Cybertron, Light was getting close to sparking her developing sparklings, and Ironhide was getting on his last legs. He no longer spoke or responded to their cares, but they did the best they could. And when Light went into labor, Hide went offline. And while they thought his spark would go to the well of all sparks, it didn't. One of light's twins didn't have a spark and so, by Primus's command, the spark of Hide went into the sparkling that didn't have a spark. They had no idea that they had actually lost one of their sparklings at the sparkling squirmed and grumbled in its way. Ironhide's memory was wiped more or less except for bare basics. In the well Hounds spark wept as it had felt Ironhide slipping from the world of the living.

On Earth Optimus when told of Ironhide's passing mourned the loss of a long time friend. Mirage mourned with his mate, as they had both been good friends with Hide. They could only hope that Ironhide was now at peace. But in the med bay, it was a different story as the two healthy sparklings were being examined by Ratchet who was on, and had declared Ironhide gone. Ratchet was trying not to cry when one of the little sparklings grunted like Ironhide used to. Ratchet studied the little one. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be, could it? the medic thought as he examined the little one. Ratchet scanned the little one and took a sharp intake of air when he saw what his scans had revealed. Oh this was cruel. "Somethin' wrong with our young'un, Ratchet?" Buster asked, noting how much time Ratchet was spending on the slightly larger of the two sparklings.

"I don't know if you'll believe me" Ratchet said. "Ironhide's spark is in your sparkling"

Buster looked at Ratchet, not sure if he should believe him or not, but when the sparkling grunted, Buster was shocked. "I believe ya, Ratchet." Light and Buster were very surprised, but decided that no matter what, they would love the little one.

Ratchet grumbled and handed the newborn hide to buster. "This isn't right" he muttered.

"maybe Primus had another purpose for him" Light stated.

"Hide has done his duty he should he allowed to rest and be with Hound." Buster and Light just looked and had nothing more to say, they just hoped that this was not done to torture poor Hide. Ratchet left sighing. It wasn't right he thought as he did his reports. What no one yet knew was that Primus had plans to send Hound back, as one of Mirage and Optimus's sparklings. And after having spent a week on earth, Mirage and Optimus returned to Cybertron.

Elsewhere, Keeper had Starrider tied up in soundwave's lab. After having talked to various bots, Keeper made his punishment. He was going to reprogram the bot into a sparkling femme, as it was the best punishment Keeper could think of. The only question would be who would raise the precious little femme. There weren't many rushing to volunteer to take the femme. Dipstick, seeing that the femme was unwanted, took her in with his mate Rainstorm. "Are you sure love?" Rain asked.

"If that is alright with you, my love. Every sparkling needs a home" Dipstick stated.

"I suppose we can take her in"

"You need not fear her, as she has been completely reprogrammed" keeper stated.

"I guess we'll take her" Rain said.

"I think we need to give her a name – how bout Starshine?" Dipstick asked his mate.

Rain nodded. "That's fine love." As Keeper watched the two leave with the little femme, he got a comm. from his mate – Kit needed help with the sparklings and was getting exhausted. Keeper cleared his schedule and went home quickly to find poor Kit about to drop as he tended to their sparklings. Kit looked up to his mate, tears in his optics. Kit was tired and panicked as the little ones left him no time to get any rest. Kit was on the verge of crashing into a forced recharge. Keeper rushed to his mate and sat him down before getting energon into him. "Why don't you rest my love" keeper said gently. "I'll take care of the sparklings." Kit merely nodded, crawled to the berth, got in and crashed into a deep recharge, leaving Keeper with the rambunctious and curious sparklings. Keeper took care of the three working to rein them in a bit.

After several hours, when Keeper was trying to catch a second wind, Kit woke up and started working with the little ones again. Kit kissed keepers cheek before he took back over. "I forgot how needy and time consuming newborn sparklings were' Keeper stated as he let Kit take back over. Kit just nodded as this was all still so new to him.

Elsewhere, Sunny was doing his best to hold it together while his sparklings were still in the special nursery. Sides was due anytime now, but Sunny still needed Rave's constant reassurance to make it through this trying time. Sunny was nervous about everything, his brother would spark anytime and his sparklings would be able to come home within a couple days. Rave did his best to help Sunny calm down by offering reassurance and anything else Sunny might need. Rave also often sent Sunny to his special room to paint to help Sunny calm down. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't, but it still kept Sunny painting. Sides helped as best he could, but with being due soon, his help was limited, as he was on bedrest. "I worry for him" Sides told Rave as Sunny was currently in his special room.

"He needs our love and support. He needs to know that we will be with him all the way" Rave stated, and he began pulsing a strong pulse of love to both his mates, and while Sides was a bit overpowered by the burst, Sunny felt it and sent back just as big a pulse before coming to try and find his mates. He called for them gently and followed their voices and found them and curled up with his brother and Rave moved so he was behind Sunny. Rave gently rubbed Sunny's back. 'You seem stressed, talk to us, love" Rave stated, his voice warm, soft and full of love.

Sunny sighed softly. "I'm scared" Sunny said. He knew it was foolish but he couldn't help it.

"There is nothing foolish about being afraid, as everyone is afraid of something" Rave answered, to which Sides nodded, "tell us what you are scared about."

"I...I'm afraid that I wont be a good creator that...that I'm going to be like before. I don't want that"

"I can already tell you won't be like last time, as last time you would never talk to us, never confided in us. You know you have our love and support and you know we love you for who you are. We encourage you to be the best you can. Just by those facts, there is no way you will slip and be like you were before" Rave stated.

"Do you really think so?" Sunny asked looking at Rave. "Do you really think I won't be like that again"

"The fact that you are asking about it and worried about it already shows me you are different, my love, and I as well as Sides will do whatever we can to help you out. I know you love us and I know you love all those sparklings. Don't try to do everything on your own. You have us to help you, support you, and love you" Rave stated. Sunny nodded and let Sides and Rave comfort him, he couldn't be like before.

"Now shall we have some fun before Sides sparks?" Rave asked as he teased both of his mates.

Sunny and Sides moaned as Rave teased them. "Nnnn..." Sunny managed.

"Ohhh..." Sides moaned. Rave continued, his own frame squeaking occasionally, but his focus was on his mates. Sunny and Sides moaned and writhed as best as they were able to, both hearing Rave squeak and knew they would have to do something about it. Through their special twin link, Sunny and Sides agreed to try to plead their case to Primus to see if he could help their mate, as they both needed him, especially for the coming sparklings. And so while they enjoyed the ministrations, both twins prayed to primus for their mate. Sunny especially prayed hard because if it weren't for Rave he wouldn't be like it was now and he wanted the chance to be with Rave for a long time.

After the three had their fun, they fell asleep, and while they were sleeping, Primus answered the earnest prayers, and while the seeker wasn't youthened to the age of Sunny or Sides, he was younger to the point where his body wouldn't squeak every time he moved. He still wouldn't be able to carry sparklings, but he would be much better able to keep up with his young mates. When he woke, Sunny went down to the med bay to see if his children could finally come home. Ratchet smiled. "They are ready, Sunstreaker. You may take them home" and with that Ratchet handed the three to the yellow Lambo who carefully walked away, making sure each was safe with every step.

Sunny kissed each little helm. "I've waited for this day my little ones, you finally get to come home" Sunny talked to them as he entered quarters and took them to the nursery. And while Sides was still in bed, Rave quickly got up, upon hearing the sounds of the sparklings. He didn't realize his body had been strengthened and slightly youthened, but he wasn't about to allow Sunny to feel like he was on his own with triplet seekerlings. Sunny looked up when he heard Rave come into the nursery. "Ratchet said they could come home"

"I am glad, as now they get to be with their family" Rave stated as he gave his mate a big hug, surprising Sunny when he didn't squeak as he moved.

Sunny hugged Rave tightly as he realized that Primus must have granted his and Sides prayers. "I love you"

Rave never even noticed, as he was just happy that his mate was happy. "I love you too, my Sunshine" Rave stated, causing Sunny to blush. Sunny kissed Rave when the sparklings started to make noises wanting attention. Rave helped out with the sparklings quickly before going to check on sides real quick. Sides was still asleep and nothing indicated as of yet that he was ready to spark. Rave returned to help Sunny, and Sunny was very happy when he saw his mate come back to help.

"They need proper names" Sunny said happy that Rave returned.

"Well, we have two mechs and a femme, any ideas?" Rave asked, as he wanted to give Sunny the first chance to name one.

"What about...Sparrow for one of them?"

"I think that is a perfect name for the femme" Rave stated before giving another idea, 'And for the oldest mech how about Skyhawk?"

Sunny nodded. "What about the middle one"

Rave looked at the second one, who began screaming its little intakes off. 'How about Screaming Eagle?" Rave asked.

Sunny nodded and took the screaming on into his arms. "Shhh little one"

Rave smiled as he watched the golden moment between mother and son. "You are going to do wonderful" Rave stated as he gently held Sparrow and Skyhawk much the same way he had held Sunny when Sunny was going through sparklinghood again.

"Do you really think so?" Sunny asked as he soothed the little one.

"Yes, and you are nothing like before, as you are have been giving each sparkling equal time from you. Before, you mostly just gave most of your love to the runt of the litter" Rave stated, as he took the little one from Sunny and handed Sunny the little femme. Sunny just took little Sparrow and loved on her as much as he had on Screaming Eagle, and then did the same with Skyhawk. Rave just smiled.

"I want to do better" Sunny told Rave as he gently rubbed the little ones helm. Rave was going to say something when he heard a holler from the berth room. He knew what it had to be – Sides was getting ready to spark. Rave rushed to his other mate to help out and asked Sunny to comm. one of the medics. But while waiting, Rave positioned himself between his mate's legs. And since the medics were a long way off and the first sparkling was coming, it was up to Rave to help deliver the first one, a very healthy and large but quiet mech seekerling.

Sunny put the sparklings in their crib before coming to help. "I'm here brother" Sunny said taking his brothers hand. What no one knew was that Rave had delivered sparklings before, but it had been forever since he had done so. And while they waited for the medic, Rave delivered the second seekerling, a precious and precocious little femme that flung her sparking fluids all over the place as she giggled. Sunny smiled while Sides grunted, as there was still one more left. Aid was on his way, but he was a little slower than usual as he was carrying sparklings himself. Sunny kissed his brothers helm.

"Your almost there love" Rave told sides. Just as Aid was getting in the room, Rave helped deliver the last seekerling, another little femme, though this femme was incredibly quiet and refused to cry, choosing instead to grunt to show her displeasure of being taken out of the warm place she had been in. And just as Rave was wrapping up the last one, Aid came in and realized he hadn't gotten there soon enough to help Sides spark, but he was there to check on the health on mom and sparklings.

"Forgive my lateness" Aid said and looked at Sides and the triplets. "All are just fine." And just like that, the family grew, and Rave couldn't have been happier.


	10. Chapter 10

Many months down the road, the sparklings were starting to be mobile and not requiring to be carried everywhere, and Sunny was a couple days away from being an adult. Rave, having been youthened, went to work, though not as much as those truly younger than him, so in a way, Sunny was looking forward to finding his place in the work force. Sunny, though, did enjoy being able to stay with the sparklings for a few more days. Sunny gave all six sparklings equal attention and soon those days passed and he officially became an adult. He was then given his assignment but didn't realize how dangerous it was.

Keeper had placed Sunny in this position as Sunny had the most limber fingers as well as the creative mind to solve any issues. Even Keeper, still being a young Prime, had no idea that this was a dangerous task that he had given the new adult Sunny, but that soon wouldn't exactly matter to Rave and Sides, who if they knew, would have begged and pleaded to put Sunny in some other job. Sunny's first days were fine, but it wasn't long before Sunny was not liking the job and didn't like when he had to go for his shift. Unaware of what was going to happen.

Sunny was working hard this day, hating his job, but figuring it was just because he was on the bottom of the totem pole, he said nothing. But this day was not going to be like the normal days, for as Sunny tried to maneuver his quick fingers in the dangerous machine, his hand got caught. Trying to free his one hand, Sunny used his other hand and struggled to free himself before his hands were crushed, but he didn't make, and soon his hands, the hands he used to paint, hold his little ones and show them love were damaged almost beyond repair. He didn't know what to do, and so he pulsed his mates. And while Sides couldn't come as he was watching the seekerlings, Rave quickly made his way to his mate, and was appalled by what he saw. He raced Sunny of to the med bay, and after Ratchet sedated Sunny, Rave went to the one bot who could change this – Keeper. The thing was, Keeper was off and Optimus had stepped in for his son.

"Where is he Optimus" Rave demanded pissed off.

"Keeper is on earth, visiting those bases to make sure things are going as they should, is there something I can help with, as I have been Prime before, and since I am acting Prime, I can take care of things if you need me to" Optimus stated, unsure why Rave was so upset.

Rave told Optimus what had happened to Sunny. "Ratchet may not be able to repair Sunny's hands, if he can it will be some time before Sunny can use them. They are his life"

Optimus listened carefully, and realized that he still had much to teach his son about appropriateness of assignments. Optimus sighed. "Rave, I am sorry for what happened, and while I can't change what happened, I will do my best to help by whatever means are necessary. Keeper won't be back for a few months, as there are many bases to visit. I am taking Sunny off the on duty list and listing him as off duty for now. Once he is recovered, I will make it known that he is to have a job that is less dangerous and uses the skills he possesses. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Optimus asked, showing why he had been chosen as leader before his son was named Prime.

"Help us keep the old Sunny away, Sunny doesn't want to be like he was but this..." Rave sighed. "And then there are the seekerlings"

"take me to Sunstreaker, I want to see him personally" Optimus stated, which actually made Rave feel better, as Optimus, he could tell, was listening and earnestly wanted to help out. Rave nodded and they went to the med bay where Ratchet had Sunny sedated and was working on one of Sunny's hands. Optimus was appalled by what he saw. He didn't want Sunny to change either. "Ratchet, what is the best thing I can do to help this bot through this rough patch?" Optimus asked, seeking advice, which surprised yet made Rave feel good, as Optimus was being true to his word.

Ratchet sighed and stopped his work for a moment. "Remind him that I may be able to save his hands. Time is the key"

"Should I try to get a hold of Slugbug to see if he can help" Optimus asked, only Ratchet and Optimus knowing why Optimus had asked. Rave was confused, but waited to see what Ratchet would say.

"Wouldn't hurt, because I'm not certain I can fully repair without assistance"

Before either could make the call, Slugbug showed up, well not exactly. It was Slugbug's form, but both Ratchet and Optimus could tell that Primus had taken over while Rave was kind of freaked out, he tried not to show it. "I don't want him returning to how he was" Primus said in a deep booming voice, "therefore, please allow me to assist you Ratchet" and with that Slugbug merged with Ratchet, and guided Ratchet's hands. Soon enough, the hands were fixed, but Sunny would still need help learning to reuse them, but they were safe. Slugbug/Primus separated from Ratchet and then vanished. No matter how many times Ratchet and Optimus had seen it, it still freaked them out slightly, but they focused on the task at hand.

"I am here, Sunny, I am here" Rave stated as he pumped love and comfort through the bond to Sunny, while Sides pulsed love and support as well. Sunny started crying and Rave pulled the younger bot into his arms holding him close.

"Sunstreaker, I know you are afraid and hurting. I am sorry that this happened to you, but I want to help you as much as I can. I have given you some time off, and Ratchet has already programmed into several bots, including your mates how to help you so that your hands will be able to be like they were before all this happened. All I need to know is are you willing to allow us to help you get back to painting and holding your precious seekerlings?" Optimus asked in a kind and gentle manner, which Sunny seemed to respond well to. "And I will take care of Keeper, you need not be concerned, as you will not be assigned to that job any longer." Sunny nodded and reached for Optimus remembering when the leader had held him so long ago.

Optimus hugged Sunny, and for Sunny it felt like it was coming from a father figure, something that had, previous to this time, been absent in his life. Rave could see what was going on and allowed Sunny to hug the former leader. Ratchet even smiled, as this was exactly what Sunny needed, love and support, not only from his mates but from those he loved and saw as vital supporters outside of his mates. "Now you work on getting better, ok Sunstreaker?" Optimus said. Sunny nodded as Optimus held him. This was what he had always wanted before a father who cared and loved him.

And without even thinking about it, Sunny reached out and touched Optimus's face, seeing it for the first time ever in all its glory as Optimus no longer wore a mask. Optimus smiled and rubbed Sunny's helm. "You're already off to a great start. I will check in with you as often as I can, but if you ever need to talk to me, Sunny, you just comm. me and let me know, ok?" Optimus stated, making Sunny's optics light up even more. Rave had to admit it was nice to see that others were just as committed to seeing his mate remain the kind loving bot he was instead of the bitter bot he had been before.

Sunny hugged Optimus again. "I will...thank you..."

Optimus smiled. "Now go take care and raise those seekerlings, that's an order' Optimus stated, with a smile, and soon enough Sunstreaker, who now had a brighter outlook, and Rave headed out of the med bay. Optimus looked at Ratchet, once the two left. "You really think I would want him the old way?" Optimus asked, reminding Ratchet of all the pranks and everything else.

"I would hope not, I like this Sunny a lot better. But knowing what I do of what he and Sides went through growing up I'm not surprised he ended up that way" Ratchet said and due to Optimus's questioning look, Ratchet told him all that Rave had told him that Sunny and Sides had told the seeker.

Optimus was appalled with what he had learned, but it also reinforced why they needed to do all they could to make sure Sunny stayed the loving caring bot they now found he could be. "And don't worry about Keeper, I will deal with him, once he comes back" Optimus stated.

"Good because I was going to" Ratchet said. "And I wasn't going to go easy on him"

"Ratchet, Keeper is still young, he doesn't know everything. I am sure that this was a mistake, but still, I will make sure Keeper thoroughly learns his lesson" Optimus stated before walking off, as he was in search of his mate. It wasn't that Mirage was in trouble, it was that with carrying four sparklings, Optimus was horny as all get out, and wanted his mate to spoil him rotten with attention. Mirage was taking a nap in their shared quarters, having run around with his grandbabies earlier. He had no idea Optimus was seeking him out, and wasn't prepared for what Optimus was going to do once Optimus found the illusionist. Optimus found his mate napping and gently kissed him as much as he just wanted to get into it he managed to restrain himself.

Mirage soon woke, surprised to find his mate lavishing so much attention on him. "Is there something you needed, my beloved?" Mirage asked, knowing his mate never went this overboard unless he needed something, and usually that was interfacing. Mirage allowed his mate to answer as the illusionist enjoyed the attention.

"I need you desperately my love" Optimus purred as he kissed and caressed Mirage's body. "I want you so"

Mirage had learned long ago that it was better to give Optimus what he wanted in when he was in this mood, for he was too sensitive to say no to, and so Mirage prepared for whatever his mate wanted. "How would you like it my love' Mirage asked as he used his tongue to tease Optimus's paneling.

"I need your hard spike in me love" Optimus moaned softly as Mirage licked his panel.

Mirage smiled, as he knew Optimus was in desperate need if he talked like that. 'well, then, beloved, open your panel and let me take you for a ride" Mirage stated, as the illusionist revealed his own hardened, throbbing spike.

Optimus opened his panel, he needed that spike in him so badly. "Please...please love." Although it was not his favorite thing to do, Mirage's spike entered Optimus's valve while standing, but in order to keep it at the right place, Optimus had to hold Mirage, as Optimus was much taller. Mirage had wished his mate had tried laying down first, but continued his ministrations, as Optimus was begging so nicely. Optimus moaned as Mirage's spike moved in him. "Oh my love...it feels amazing..."

Mirage was trying his best to please his mate, but it was hard as he was uncomfortable trying to reach up to reach his mate's valve with his spike. He didn't want to break things up, but he had to. "Beloved, if you want this to continue, I suggest you head to the berth and I will join you there" Mirage stated, stopping his ministrations so as to get his point across. Optimus panted nodding he was needy and pleasure shot enough that he was willing to do anything. So he moved to the berth.

Once on the berth, Mirage lined himself up with his mate and slid his spike inside. And while Mirage knew this was better, even Optimus had to admit that this was even better than it had been just before this. Mirage alternated his thrusts between fast and slow and deep and shallow, driving Optimus wild and never knowing what the next thrust would bring. Optimus moaned and clung to Mirage all he could do was moan Mirage's praises. Mirage drove his mate wild, trying to hopefully satiate the bot. Soon, enough Optimus overloaded several times, to the point of crashing, while poor Mirage only got off once, and still needed a bit more. But seeing that Optimus was out of it, Mirage just curled up next to his mate and fell asleep, still horny but trying to hide it.

Optimus slept for a time before he groaned as he woke and sensing Mirage's need Optimus started to finger Mirage a bit. Mirage mewled and unknowingly sent Optimus about what had happened when the two of them recently interfaced. Optimus saw how Mirage did everything to make sure Optimus was satiated without satiating himself. Needless to say, Optimus felt slightly guilty, but was doing his best to 'rectify' the situation. Optimus continued to finger Mirage and started to rub the others sparkling bump wanting Mirage to know pleasure. Mirage slowly spread his legs as well as gave better access to his sparkling bump. He needed some love to, and was hoping Optimus would give him some.

Optimus took his time and got Mirage nice and warm and dripping before he slowly eased his spike into Mirage. Mirage enjoyed the attention and loved what his mate was doing. And because he loved it, he made sure his mate knew it with little mewls and moans of pure unadulterated pleasure. Optimus grinned and kept up his ministrations wanting Mirage to have the overloads he didn't get. Soon enough, Mirage had three pleasant overloads, and was finally satiated. "Thank you, beloved, I needed that" Mirage stated.

"i'm sorry I wasn't able to give them to you sooner"

"no worries, beloved, as I knew it was more important to take care of you first' Mirage stated, revealing how he always seemed to put himself last on his list of priorities, which often came back to bite him in the aft.

"I don't deserve you" Optimus said and kissed Mirage.

"But you have me and I want no one else" Mirage stated giving his mate a small kiss on the cheek.

"For always my love, your love brought me back" Optimus said and kissed Mirage softly. "I have something to tell you love" Optimus said then told Mirage what had happened to Sunny the accident and the other stuff. Needless to say, Mirage was not happy with Keeper, and if Mirage wasn't happy, that was not a good sign. Mirage listened carefully and then asked his mate if it was ok if he went to visit the little family. Optimus gave the go ahead, and so while Optimus napped, Mirage went to the quarters of Rave and his mates. Sides answered the door and allowed Mirage inside. Sunny was starting to get frustrated with what he was doing and Rave wasn't sure what to try. Mirage, having been a mother, knew what to do. He got down and worked with Sunny, teaching in a way that didn't make Sunny feel stupid or foolish yet was still able to perform the task. Sunny's optics lit up again. Mirage smiled.

Sunny looked at Mirage, optics bright with delight as Mirage helped him. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome, Sunny" Mirage stated, treating the bot much like a son. "if you ever need any help let know… whether it be with the sparklings or something else, you can come talk to me, ok Sunny?" Sunny nodded and hugged Mirage the support and love making him feel better.

After Mirage left, Rave felt good inside as did Sides. "See, Sunny, you have so many people in your corner, not just Sides and I" Rave stated.

Sunny nodded. "My hands hurt" Sunny said to his mates.

"I know, love, but the only way to get them back to the way they used to be is to work through the pain and strengthen your hands. If you let the pain win, your hands won't work the way you want them too. But we'll take it slow and steady, gradually pushing you until you return to as normal as possible" Rave stated, voice warm and hopeful. Sides nodded in support.

"Can I have some energon?" Sunny asked. "But I will need help"

"We will all help you, especially Sides, Slick, Mirage, Optimus and I as well as Ratchet and many others. You don't have to go through this alone and you won't either" Rave stated, hoping it made Sunny feel a bit better about the coming days. Over the next days Sunny was in great pain because of his hands hurting him and he would try and work through it. But on those days it was harder and harder not to become as he was. Rave and Sides did everything they could to help him, as did Mirage and Optimus, who became like Sunny's parents and encouraged him and supported him through thick and thin just like his mates. But the one that really truly helped Sunny not go down that path was Slick. Part of the reason Slick was able to get through was that Slick had had an injury like this before and had overcome it. That is what helped Slick go where the others weren't able to go. That and Sunny and Slick had always shared a special bond between the two of them. Sunny liked to be held by Optimus and Mirage as he realized this was how true parents were, unlike his own real ones. Sunny would cry in his sons arms, so many times he would almost give in but someone would always step in. Sunny didn't mind being around Ratchet the medic a strong supporter.

And after all the weeks of being pushed and supported and loved, Sunny found his hands were back to like they had been before. He was able to paint and hold his little ones and do other nimble things with his fingers, and he celebrated his success with his family and support system that he had grown used to. And it was only once that Sunny was all healed from his ordeal that Keeper came back to the base of the Prime, completely unaware of what had happened while he was gone, as he had turned that comm. off, which also pissed of Optimus, as he knew an experienced Prime knew how to process info from many sources at once and never shut off communication. Optimus knew keeper was young and inexperienced, but in many ways he longed to have what had been his title back, as Keeper wasn't ready to be a Prime. Sunny split his time between the children, his mates and helping Mirage and Optimus. A reasonable part of Optimus knew though he didn't have a right to ask for it back. And it wouldn't be fair to Mirage; he waited for his son even though he and Mirage were do anytime he had to speak to keeper.

Upon his return, Keeper sent Kit back to their quarters with their sparklings, leaving keeper by himself when he ran into Darkwing, who had heard what had happened, and with Darkwing was Starscream, who had also heard what had happened, and neither were too friendly in greeting Keeper. This worried Keeper slightly as he had always had a good rapport with these two bots. They gave him dark looks before informing him Optimus wanted a word with him. "You're lucky Sunny is alright" they said before leaving. Keeper wore a look of confusion, as he didn't understand what the two seekers meant. But if his father wanted a word with him, he knew not to terry, as this must have been important. And so, without further ado, Keeper headed right to the Prime's office, where he knew his father would be. When Keeper entered, one look at his father's expression told him one thing – he was in big trouble.

"Sit" Optimus said in a "you will not argue" tone. Optimus then informed keeper of recent events.

Keeper was at a loss for words and didn't know what to say, as he never meant to put Sunny in danger. But keeper knew deep inside that an "I'm Sorry" was not going to be enough. He had to do something to show the others he did care and he had to learn what jobs entail so he would not assign the wrong bot to the wrong place. Keeper felt completely inadequate as a Prime and then something happened, something strange. And while Keeper kept the Matrix of leadership, Optimus and Keeper both could feel something – as if Primus was making them both Prime and while Keeper would be the main one, Optimus would be there to help guide his son until Primus determined that Keeper was experienced enough to be Prime alone, and so once again, Optimus realized he was more than just an acting prime – he was a second Prime but his main goal was to "train" keeper into the role.

"I will guide you son, but it will be a short time before I can. Will you be kind enough to take me to the med bay now." Keeper guided his father and co-Prime to the med bay. Once inside, Mirage was already there, with Flasher at his side. Mirage's oils had broken and Mirage was about to spark. Optimus asked to be placed near his mate, and Keeper obliged. Kryptonight worked with Mirage while Fader worked with Optimus. Ratchet and Aid were on standby to check the health of the sparklings once they arrived.

"Mom I need you to push." While Mirage started pushing Optimus's oil was breaking slowly. Mirage was trying to push, but it was getting to be too much stress on his systems, and so Kryptonight had to alter the game plan and remove the three sparklings by C-section. Optimus was a little worried, but this was an area that Kryptonight excelled in. And soon Mirage was sedated, as too much stress would hurt both mother and sparklings. Optimsu watched, even as he was in pain, but his body was better able to handle one more than he was supposed to carry than Mirage. But with the pain, brought the urge to push. And so, Optimus had to focus on himself and hope his mate would be alright.

"Alright dad need you to push." Optimus nodded and started pushing the first sparkling out. And while Optimus pushed hard, Kryptonight was carefully extracting The little sparklings from Mirage's development chamber. The first two were nice healthy sparklings that screamed as they came out, but the third one was quiet, as it had the cord wrapped around its small neck. Kryptonight carefully began suturing up Mirage while Ratchet was working on the last sparkling, hoping to revive it. Optimus would have done something if he could, but he could feel his first sparkling moving down and coming out, it was a mech. He wanted so bad to comfort his mate, who was still sedated, but he still had three more to spark.

"Mom will be okay dad push again." Optimus panted slightly and pushed again. Optimus groaned and grunted as his engine strained to push the next sparkling out. Meanwhile, Ratchet was working hard on the little runt Mirage had sparked, the one that had had the cord wrapped around its neck. Ratchet was trying all his tricks, when one finally worked and the little one came back online, much to the relief of all in the med bay. Even Optimus was relieved, and he pushed harder and the next two came out in quick succession.

"Okay dad one more sparkling, your almost there" his son encouraged. Systems straining and fatigued, Optimus managed to give a few last pushes, and the last sparkling, the only femme out of the seven, came out, screaming her little intakes off. Optimus smiled, as she reminded him much of their departed daughter, Firestar, so her named her Firecracker.

Mirage was just rousing, in pain and wondering what the hell had happened. "Where are my babies?" Mirage asked, concerned mother as always.

"Right here mom" Krypto said as he and Aid brought the three over. After ensuring the ones he delivered were ok, Mirage asked about his mate who also had sparked. "Where's Optimus and is he doing ok?" Mirage asked. Kryptonight smiled as did Aid, as they knew Mirage was always one so concerned with all the family.

"I'm right here love" Optimus said. "I'm alright, tired but alright." Mirage wanted to get up and go to his mate, but the pain in his abdomen from the C-section and the medics forbidding him from getting up meant Mirage couldn't get to his mate. Mirage pulsed across the bond, and Optimus pulsed back. And it was only after the younger medics had taken the seven sparklings to the nursery area for observation that Ratchet moved the berths together to allow the two to be together. And once that was done, even Ratchet left, as he knew these two. After such an ordeal, they needed each other more than anyone else would even guess. Optimus gingerly moved closer to Mirage and held him as best he could. "I love you."

"I love you too, even if you are the co-Prime" Mirage stated, shocking Optimus. "Primus told me, and I am happy, as Keeper will get a chance to learn from the best" and with that Mirage gave his mate a big, loving kiss.

Optimus kissed back. "I wasn't sure how to tell you''

"Primus knew you were needed to help Keeper. Just don't forget about me, ok?" Mirage stated as he snuggled close to his mate.

"I won't but if I start to you can hurt me" Optimus said as they rested.

Elsewhere, unaware that Keeper had already talked with Optimus, Rave saw the bot, and filled with anger from what had happened, the seeker attacked the ignorant Prime. Keeper wasn't overly injured, but he realized just how much his decisions affected other bots. He tried to apologize, but Rave didn't want to hear it. Wingspan came along, and seeing the fight tried to separate the two, but it only resulted in the younger seeker getting punched in the abdomen, starting early labor in the bot. Keeper commed the med bay while Rave tried to keep Wingspan calm. This was not what he had intended, but then Rave had been the one who picked the fight. Rave kept apologizing to Wingspan as he worked on keeping the seeker calm. "Comm my mate" Wingspan said as he panted. Keeper commed Runway after he commed a medic. Rave took one look and realized Spanner needed to go to the med bay. Rave picked the smaller seeker up while Keeper waited for Runway.

At the med bay, Optimus was able to see Rave bring the other seeker in while Mirage napped. Optimus sensed something was wrong. A few minutes later, Keeper entered the med bay with Runway. Keeper looked a little scuffed up and that was when Optimus figured at least part of what happened out. "Keeper, Rave, a word with you two please, now!" Optimus stated, calling the two over out of the way. Ratchet closed off the area as he knew Optimus was going to read the two the riot act. Optimus laid into the two chewing them both out. "You two are grown mechs act like it." Neither disputed with Optimus, as they knew he could take them both down. Optimus sent both to the brig for a short time to cool them off. He released both several hours later, hoping that they had learned their lesson.

Meanwhile, wanting to be held like a sparkling, Sunny went in search of Optimus and Mirage. He soon found them in the med bay. He wasn't sure why they were in the med bay until Sunny saw the fresh solder line going across Mirage's abdomen. He feared the two would not welcome him, but when he looked both opened their arms to him and he was able to snuggle in between the two for a while, feeling loved. Sunny snuggled between them and ended up falling asleep curled up against Mirage. In his sleep he looked so innocent and sparkling like. Mirage smiled, as he gently rubbed the sleeping bot's helm. "Looks like we have one more to add to our growing brood" Mirage stated as he smiled. Kryptonight came over and looked and smiled as well.

"You always did have a big enough spark for all of us mom, even my twin and I, even though you didn't spark us. I could feel your warm sparks when I was a sparkling and that was why I agreed with Bug and we became part of your family' Kryptonight stated, making both Optimus and Mirage smile even more.

"You will always be our sons" Optimus said. "Sunny will always have a home with us"

On the other side of the med bay, Wingspan and Runway were holding their brand new sparklings, three precious little femmes which Runway had named Firefly, Silverwing, and Sputter. "I never thought I would be a mother again" Wingspan said as they held their little ones.

"And I never thought I would be a father again" Runway stated as he hugged his mate and enjoyed their new femmes. Wingspan made comms to family and children informing them of the new arrivals.

Back in the med bay, Ratchet was examining the new sparklings sparked by Optimus and Mirage when he noticed something odd about the one he had worked so hard to save that had been removed from Mirage with the cord around its neck. Ratchet scanned the little one over and found something strange – he knew this spark. And then Ratchet swore – as Hound's spark had returned in this sparkling. Now Ratchet understood why Hide's spark went into that other sparkling, as Primus knew he was bringing Hound back. Still, Ratchet didn't understand why, but then he was not supposed to, as Primus often worked in mysterious ways. Ratchet sighed and rubbed the tiny helm. "I'm sorry Hound to you and Hide." The sparkling smiled, something Hound always did. Ratchet may not have liked it, but there was little he could do.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Skypride was alone in the rec room, trying to figure out why he was feeling so bad. He was worried about telling his mate. And while waiting for Silverflair, Windstriker came into the rec room, two precious mechlings in his arms as Striker had sparked a few months ago. This was the first time the two had crossed paths since Skypride arrived, as he hadn't been ready to see his twin. Striker paused when he saw Pride. He stood there frozen as he looked upon his twin. Pride looked at Striker and then looked down and away in shame. Striker was floored, as this was not the twin he remembered. This bot was much humbler than his twin had ever been, yet, Striker knew this was his twin. He just didn't know how to react to it. "Pride..." Striker said as he looked at his twin.

Pride looked back at his twin, and then down at the floor. "I'm sorry, and I know I don't deserve it, but I ask your forgiveness. I was always Jealous of you, and I know that is no excuse. I understand if you don't ever want to have anything to do with me again" Pride stated, absentmindedly rubbing his abdomen.

Striker didn't know what to say but noticed Pride rub his abdomen. "Pride...are you sparked?"

"I-I Don't know. All I know is that I don't feel well, I have had mood swings for the last few weeks and I have been feeling in a funk every morning for just as long" pride stated, trying to stop himself from feeling horny, as Silverflair was out in the field and not due back for several hours.

Striker knew what the right thing to do was. "Come with me." Pride came without a fight, allowing his younger brother to take him wherever. Striker, carrying his stirring twins, took his brother to the med bay. "Who's here" He called.

Kryptonight came out and looked over the two, and knew instantly. "So this is your twin…" Krypto stated as he helped escort the humble bot to a med bay berth.

"Yes...I believe he is sparked" Striker said.

The seeker medic took his scanners and carefully scanned over the bot in question. And after a thorough examine, the seeker had one thing to say, "Well, Skypride, Congratulations are in order….mommy" Kryptonight said in his usual manner. Striker laughed, as he realized that was the way the seeker was while Pride just looked up in shock.

"Good to know its not just me you do that too" Striker said before looking at his brother. "Pride..."

"Krypto always says that to the mothers, as it is usually better received" Fader added as he came over. Pride was in shock, as he tried to absorb the information. He was worried his mate would be upset, not realizing that this is the outcome Silverflair was hoping for.

Stirker handed his twins to Fader and taking an intake of air he sat beside his brother. "Pride, its okay"

Pride looked at his twin. "You think 'flair will be upset with me?"

Fader couldn't help overhearing, "You bonded to Blueflair?"

Pride answered, "no, I am bonded to Silverflair." It was only after that that Krypto and the others realized that not only was Pride sparked, he was also part of the family.

"Welcome to the family, Skypride" Fader stated, trying to reassure the bot.

At Prides questioning look Striker answered. "They would know better, Silverflair is their brother. I'm mated to their brother Slugbug"

"I just hope I am worthy of being part of the family, and I hope my mate isn't angry with me for being sparked" pride stated.

"If I know Silverflair" Krypto stated, "he will be overjoyed, as he has always wanted a family, but was never able to find anyone, until now, who was willing to look past his blindness to see the wonderful bot he is"

"He is such a good mech" Pride said. One of the twins started to get fussy and Striker got up and went over and took the fussing little one into his arms.

Elsewhere, Mirror was heavily sparked, thanks to her mate, Air Raid. The problem was, while most of Firestar and Raid's sparklings didn't mind the two bonding, Fire Raid, the baby of the original family, was not fond of it, and though he lived on earth, far away, he did whatever he could to make Mirror miserable, and poor Mirror, fearing her mate wouldn't believe her, kept all the things the bot did secret. Air Raid knew something was bothering Mirror and he didn't like that so he decided to say something to her about it. "Love can we talk"

"Sure hon" Mirror stated, having just gotten talked down to by Fire Raid, and so she had tears in her optics. She never asked the others to call her mom, but for some reason this one bot hated her. She sat down with Raid, unsure what he wanted to talk about.

"I want honesty between us, who has hurt you"

Mirror hesitated, before saying "Fire raid" in a barely audible tone before she began crying once more.

"What has he done to you" Raid asked gently holding Mirror.

In between gasps for air and crying, Mirror finally told Raid everything that had happened since they bonded. Raid was appalled by what his own son had done to his new mate, but when asked why she never told, Mirror replied, "because Fire Raid stated that you would never believe me over him. I didn't want to believe it at first, but as he said it over and over, I began to believe it."

"Shhh" Raid soothed. "I will deal with my son, you can always confide in me"

Mirror continued to cry, but it was in relief. "I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner" Mirror stated, starting to feel better now that she had told Raid.

"It's alright" Raid said and kissed her softly. "Let me take you to your parents while I go take care of my son." Mirror merely nodded and soon she was escorted to stay with her parents while Raid headed for earth. He was not happy in the least. He had already called ahead to let his son's mate know he was coming, but didn't say why, and Fire Raid's mate didn't ask why either, as he always enjoyed seeing Air raid. Raid soon landed on Earth and began looking for his son. Fire Raid's mate told Air Raid that his son was at his station and on duty supervising other bots. Air raid headed over wondering how his mate, who had such a wonderful mate, could be such an aft to Mirror. Air Raid thanked Burnout and soon headed to speak with his son.

"Fire Raid we need to talk" Raid said when he found his son.

Fire Raid was completely caught off guard by his father's sudden arrival, though he tried to play things cool. "Welcome to earth, to what do I owe this pleasure?" raid asked, having no idea he was about to be read the riot act. Fire Raid led his father to a private area where they could talk in private – Fire Raid's office. It irritated Air Raid even further that his son was acting so hospitable now to him. And that was the final straw.

"Sit your aft down. Did you think I wouldn't find out you've been harrassing my mate. Why are you tormenting Mirror, especially when she is sparked."

Now Fire Raid was angry and quick to bite back, "What about mom? Did you ever even think about her? What she would want? You go off and bond to this new ho bot and forget all about mom and you never considered how we, your offspring, might feel about all this" Fire Raid stated, having no idea Mirror was his mother's sister who had helped them all along as they grew up. And if Air Raid was angry before, he was even angrier now.

"I will love your mother until the day I offline and beyond, she set me free, she wants me to be happy. Mirror is no ho bot, she is your mothers sister and she helped raise all of you, or have you forgotten. You are the only one who has the problem." Raid snapped.

Fire Raid was caught off guard. He had never realized that Firestar and Mirror were sisters. He thought Mirror was a live-in nanny that took care of them when Firestar and Air Raid needed help. "I thought you just hired her to take care of us when you two didn't want to" Fire Raid stated, which hurt Air Raid as much as it infuriated him.

"How could you not know they were sisters? And how could you think we would just hire someone to raise you. It was war and we were fighting for peace so all of you wouldn't have to know war"

Fire Raid was speechless for a time, digesting everything. "No one ever told me they were sisters. Remember, I was the last born, I was the youngest" Fire raid started, and that was when Air Raid started to realize something he learned long ago. Not all offspring are as accepting of new family relationships, and will fight to retain their position in the family. It was now that Air Raid was seeing that fire Raid wasn't trying to get rid of mirror because of hate for her, he was trying to scare her off so he could continue being the baby of the family. It still didn't make Air Raid any less angry, but it gave him a better understanding.

"Son, you will always be my son nothing will change that" Raid said and pulled his son into his arms. "Please give Mirror a chance, you never have to call her mom. But I do ask that you respect her"

And with that, Fire Raid did something his father had never seen him do – Fire Raid cried into his father's shoulder. Air Raid was caught off guard, and then Fire Surprised his father yet again. "I miss mom so much, I guess I wasn't thinking. I just wanted everything to be like it was before mom died, I'm sorry. I know Mirror hasn't pushed any of us to call her mom, but I guess I am still struggling with accepting that mom is gone" Fire raid stated.

Raid held his son tightly. "I miss her too, every day but your mother wants us happy."

"I'm sorry dad, and I will apologize and make it up to Mirror" Fire Raid stated, making Air Raid feel better.

"Thank you son" Raid said and kissed his sons helm. "I will stay a few days then return to Cybertron." Fire Raid smiled, and since his shift was over, he headed home with his father. Burnout met them at the door. Once inside, Fire Raid also told his father why he might have been a little off – Fire was carrying sparklings himself.

"You should have said something, congratulations son" Raid said smiling. "How many and how far are you"

"I am about 3 months along, but I just found out myself earlier today. I am carrying 4, and it is driving my systems crazy" Fire Raid.

"Are you resting enough? And getting enough energon?" Raid asked.

"Yes, Burnout is making sure I don't overdo it and getting plenty of energon" Fire Raid stated.

"Do you want to come back when I go son?" Raid asked. "Or do you wish to stay here?"

"I can't travel right now, as the medic tells me not to – as it is too risky. Maybe another time" fire raid stated as Burnout helped take in energon.

"Who is your medic son?"

"His name is Razorblade, said he was trained by an old medic named Windrider long time ago" Fire Raid stated, not even realizing the significance of what he was saying.

"In that case I won't question his judgment" Raid said. "At least he is a good medic"

"Yeah, he is and he is also Burnout's older brother and is mated to a bot named Shadowwalker" Fire Raid stated, unaware that Air Raid knew the name – it was one of Ironhide's triplets who probably didn't even know that Ironhide had supposedly passed on.

"Where is Shadowwalker, I think it best I speak to him"

"He is gone at the moment to who knows where, but he will be back and will come over for a visit tomorrow if you can wait around until then" Fire Raid stated, trying to get comfortable.

Raid nodded . "I will wait" Raid said before getting his son comfortable. As Raid was helping his son, Mirror commed him to see how things were going and hoping that Fire Raid didn't hate her. Raid told her what had happened and told her things would be alright and that he was going to stay for a few days but if she needed him home he would come running.

One thing Mirror had not told her mate yet was that she had an ability that she rarely used. And, missing her mate, Mirror used her secret talent. Let's just say Air Raid, Fire Raid, and Burnout were floored when Mirror suddenly appeared in their presence. "Sorry, but I didn't want to be alone any longer" Mirror stated quietly.

"I swear you're going to give me a spark attack, and your parents for that matter" Raid said going to her and pulled her close. "Lets get you sitting down"

"Mom and dad already know about my ability to warp, I just hadn't had a chance to tell you yet. They knew I was going to do this" Mirror stated as raid did his best to get her comfortable, though it was a little difficult as Mirror was still a bit afraid of Fire raid.

"Its alright" Raid said then looked to his son. "I believe you said you were going to do something"

Fire raid got up, swollen belly and all, and made his way over to Mirror, who tried to move away from him in fear. It was all Air Raid could do to control his own reactions. "Mirror, I am sorry for being a complete aft to you. Its not right. I miss my mom and I am sparked, but that still is no excuse to make you miserable. I am sorry and I ask for your forgiveness' Fire Raid stated, impressing Burnout who had never seen Fire Raid so humble. Mirror took a little bit to get her bearings.

Mirror looked at Fire Raid. "Firestar would have loved to have been here to see how well you are doing. I know that in my spark. She wants you to be happy, and while I may not be mom, I hope you will find it within your spark to accept me as well as feel like you can come to me to talk. Firestar and I were close as sisters, and while I will never expect you to call me mom, I just hope you can grow to love me" Mirror said opening her arms so as to offer a hug.

Fire paused for a few moments before he moved into the hug. "I will try." Raid relaxed and got Mirror energon.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Raid was waiting when Shadowwalker came to visit, Raid was going to tell him his father was dead. Shadowwalker came in bringing a guest – his brother Whisper who had been on the edge of the galaxy and had gotten lost and shadowwalker had gone to help out. Raid now realized that he had both the remaining sons, as Siren already knew as did Ironwill. "Boys I need you to sit down" Raid said and waited til the two were sitting. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you'

Whisper and Shadowwalker looked at Air Raid, wondering what possible news he could have for them, as they had been on their own for so long and were loving it. "what's up, Air Raid?" one of the two of them asked, not prepared for the shock they were about to get.

"Over the last few years your father's health has been worsening bit by bit and just a few months ago he worsened to the point where he was no longer talking or responding to anything" Raid paused. "When Buster's mate was sparking your father...your father offlined." Both mechs were shell-shocked at the news. It had been years since either had seen their father and they had given up on him after they lost their mother. And so after the initial shock, both broke into tears. Air raid tried to comfort them as best he could but he had at least told them so they were aware.

"I'm sorry boys, Ratchet said he went quick. Buster and Sky have been taking care of him for the last few years. Ironwill helping out when she was able and Siren unfortunately not able to assist." Both mechs felt guilty for not having been there for their own father. They were glad to hear he didn't suffer, but that still didn't ease their guilt about not having been more like they should have been. "Mirror and I are going to stay for a few days, when we go back to Cybertron would you like to come with us"

"We'll have to talk to our mates, but I don't see why we can't come" stated whisper

"You can expect an earful from Buster or Light I imagine, Buster especially"

"That wouldn't surprise me' piped in Shadowwalker, "especially since Siren can't yell at us"

"Oh he would if he could"

And while they enjoyed their time on earth, Optimus and Keeper were running things on Cybertron. And today Sunny was to come in to get his new assignment. Optimus smiled warmly at Sunny when he came in. "Hello Sunny." Sunny was understandably nervous, as the last time, he had been assigned the wrong task. But Optimus smiled and surprised Sunny. 'Sunny, you assignment is going to be an arts and crafts teacher with the sparklings to teach them to appreciate painting and art in general" Optimus stated, making Sunny happy and shocking Keeper, who had not expected Optimus to assign that task. "Keeper, Sunny is an artist, he paints, he understands art and art concepts. When making assignments you have to take into account and bot's strengths and weaknesses, and I see this as the best fit for our yellow friend here." Keeper nodded and Sunny hugged Optimus tight before happily going and letting his mates know what he would be doing.

Sunny ran straight for Rave as Rave walked through the hall, he was so excited. Rave, thankfully, had seen Sunny coming and braced for impact as the excited Lambo jumped into the seeker's arms. "What has you so excited, my sunshine?"

"I got my new assignment!" Sunny said happily and told Rave what he would be doing.

Rave was happy for his mate. "It sounds like someone knew the best place for you, my love" Rave stated, voice warm and caring.

"Optimus assigned me" Sunny said and kissed Rave.

Rave smiled as Optimus had kept his word. "Well I am sure if Optimus had wanted you to start today, he would have said so, but since he didn't how about we go home and celebrate this moment with some dinner and then some fun" Rave asked, slightly teasing the yellow Lambo.

Sunny moaned softly and nodded quickly. "Yes, mmm sounds good." Rave smiled, as he was horny and longing to face with his mates, though he would take one for now as Sides was busy. Sunny went home with Rave and they had some energon, he couldn't wait.

Rave his hands over his smaller mate. 'I think I know what I want for dessert" Stated Rave, purring in his mate's audio receiver.

Sunny shivered in delight. "You can have as much as you like." Rave soon used his tongue as well as his hands to tease his mate, and then headed for the berth room, leaving Sunny behind. They had played this game before, and Sunny knew exactly what to do, and so Sunny followed. Sunny went to Rave and kissed him before he started kiss and touch his way down Raves body. Rave embraced his mate as they tumbled around on the bed, sharing love and gentle touches. And then things heated up when Sides finally returned from work before one of them went to gather their sparklings.

After each had another massive overload Sunny kissed Rave and Sides. "I'll go get them, I miss them" Sunny said going to pick up the sparklings unaware of what was going to happen. Sunny had a little trouble finding some of the quarters, but soon had all six seekerlings gathered around him. And as they headed back to their own quarters, Sunny ran into something he never expected. Sunny stopped and pulled the seekerlings close as he looked at what he didn't expect. Keeper had been walking through the hall and wasn't paying attention to where he was going. And since the hallway wasn't well lit, all Sunny could see was a large bot heading right for him, and he started shaking a bit. Sunny transformed into his car mode and got the seekerlings inside, hoping to keep them safe from this monster of a bot walking down the hallway. Sunny remained still as Keeper passed. And then, once the object passed, Sunny raced to his quarters, still freaked out, not realizing it was only Keeper who was inspecting the base for safety issues.

Rave felt Sunnys fear and went to him once he and the seekerlings were home. "Sunny are you alright?" Being back in his own room, Sunny started feeling better. He told Rave about his experience. Rave had told Red Alert about that hallway weeks ago. Rave also knew by the description of the "monster" there were only two bots it could have been – Optimus or Keeper and knowing that Optimus would make his presence known, Rave figured it must have been Keeper. And while Rave was calming Sunny down, Keeper came to the door. They didn't know it, but he wanted to apologize for scaring Sunny.

When Rave opened the door, Keeper was standing there. "Is Sunny here? I wanted to apologize, I was exploring for safety issues and was walking down the same hall he was and I think I scared him" Keeper stated, surprising yet relieving Rave as it seemed like Optimus' training was paying off for Keeper.

"You did, come in" Rave said letting Keeper in. Sunny was on the couch holding one of the seekerlings.

Keeper carefully walked over to Sunny. "Sunny, I wanted to apologize. I was checking for safety concerns in that darkened hallway. I know my size can make me seem scary. I promise that that hallway will get taken care of immediately" Keeper stated, hoping Sunny would forgive him.

Sunny nodded slowly after a minute. "Excuse me" Sunny said and gave the seekerling to his brother and went to his special room. Keeper nodded and let Sunny go, though it puzzled Keeper as to where the bot was going. Keeper looked at Rave, trying ot figure out what the Prime should do.

"I created a room for Sunny and Sides, Sunny's room houses all of his art supplies and most of his paintings. Its his way of dealing with stress and the like" Rave explained. He showed Keeper some of Sunny's latest works.

It was only now that Keeper had a chance to see the pieces of work that he realized what his father already knew. And this was when Keeper realized what a mistake he really had made. "Rave, I am sorry for what I did. I now realize just how errant my judgment was in assigning Sunny his task. But I am learning from my father, and hopefully through that I will be a better Prime" Keeper stated, which helped Rave to realize that Keeper was still young and was getting the guidance he needed. "If you will excuse me, I must go, and I will get those lights repaired pronto."

Rave nodded. "That would be best, thank you." Sunny came out of his room a few hours later. "feeling better, sunshine?" Rave asked Sunny. Sunny nodded and moved into Raves arms for a few minutes. Rave hugged his mate, happy that Sunny was still the loving bot that he could be.

Elsewhere, Soundwave was staring at the twins he had sparked by C-seciton a couple months ago. Already they were bigger than the cassettes. And though Soundwave didn't say it, he figured they must have gotten their size from their father Grimlock. Nevertheless, Soundwave spoiled the two very large sparklings as much as he could. He gently caressed their faces as he looked at them, they had named them Dragon and Boombox. Soundwave relaxed when he felt Grimlock wrap his arms around him from behind. "Me Grimlock happy mate spark healthy sparklings" Grimlock stated as he growled lowly against Soundwave. It wasn't mean; it was comforting to Soundwave when he heard it.

"Me too" Soundwave said contently as for a time they had both been really worried considering how big the sparklings were getting while he carried them.

"Me Grimlock think they look much like me" Grimlock stated as he studied the little ones.

"They do, their beautiful" Soundwave said sounding normal for a time. And while those two continued to study their new sparklings, Windrider found that his mate seemed to be acting different. He had wanted to check her over, but she had so far refused.

"My love please why will you not let me examine you?" Windrider said to his mate.

"If I let you examine me, will you stop bugging me about my mood swings and my morning sickness?" Saberquake asked, shocking Windrider.

"Yes" Windrider said though something nagged at him and had Saber lay down and he began his examine and was smiling by the time he was done.

'I take it by that smile that either all is fine, or you found something special" Saberquake stated.

"Your sparked my love" Windrider said smiling. Not knowing he was sparked as well as he hadn't shown the signs yet.

Saberquake smiled. "Well, its nice to know I didn't have a virus"

"Next time love let me look you over sooner, but now that we know I can take better care of you." Saberquake allowed herself to be spoiled by her mate.

Windrider got her special energon and made sure she was comfortable. "Can I do anything for you my love?"

Saber was going to say no, but something inside her wouldn't let her. "yes, I want…I want to … to be held" She stated, as he felt a mood swing coming on.

"Always'' Windrider said and moved pulling her close. Saber snuggled in, happy to have a mate.

Elsewhere, though he had known he was sparked for several weeks, Pride was having difficulty telling his mate, afraid of what Silverflair might say or do to him. But this day, Silverflair no longer let the bot get away with the strange behavior he had been exhibiting without an explanation. "Pride, please sit, we need to talk" Flair stated warmly.

Pride sat down. "Yes love?" He asked nervously.

Silverflair detected the nervousness in Pride's voice. 'There is no need to fear me or be nervous of me. I have been noticing some strange things about you, for example, you are wanting to cuddle more and your hormones seem to be higher than usual, as I can tell by my sensors. Want to tell me what's going on?" Silverflair asked gently, softly rubbing Pride's face.

Pride didn't want to tell but with Flairs kind voice and gentle voice Pride finally broke and told. "I'm sparked...''

Sensing his mate had turned his face away, Flair turned Pride's face back. "Pride, there is no need to be scared. I was hoping you would be sparked, as I have always wanted a family. You need not fear me" Flair stated as he gently felt around Pride's abdomen, "and it would seem you are very fertile my love." Flair kissed his mate sensuously to show Pride that this indeed was what Silverflair was hoping for.

Pride melted into the kiss. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I didn't know if you would be happy with me or not." Pride placed his hand on top of Flairs that rested on his abdomen.

"Love, I want you to be able to tell me anything. I may not be able to see, but I still can listen and support you as you go through this. And I want these sparklings" Silverflair stated as gently rubbed Pride's swollen abdomen in a sensual manner. "You know, Pride, I have heard these sparkling bumps are very sensitive and sensual. Is it true?"

Pride gasped softly as the rubbing felt so amazing and he managed. "Yes..."

Silverflair could feel his mate's systems warm up under his ministrations. "Tell me what you need, love" Silverflair sensuously whispered in Pride's audio, knowing his mate was getting warmer by the passing minute.

"I need you...I need you inside me..." Pride moaned. "Love me..."

"then you shall have me, my love' Flair stated as he opened his own paneling and revealed his stiff spike, ready to enter Pride's valve. Pride guided his mate to the sparked bot's needy valve and Silverflair, finding the spot, soon slid in. "And fear not, love, for I will always love you" Silverflair stated as he gently started thrusting in and out of his mate's needy valve. Pride clung to Flair as the other moved in and out of his valve. He moaned the others praises and hearing he would always be loved made him feel better.

Soon both overloaded, and satiated for the moment, Silverflair ran his hands over Pride's faceplates. And while most bots would have been bothered by having a blind mate, pride was the complete opposite, he loved it, as the touches from his mate were reassuring and made Pride feel safe in the arms of his mate. "I love you, my love, never forget that" Silverflair stated as he cuddled with Pride.

"I love you too" Pride said as his mate caressed his face and he rested in Flairs arms.

Elsewhere Jazz tended to Crasher who was a few months sparked. "How are you feeling Crasher?" Jazz asked love in his voice.

"Like an ocean liner" Crasher stated, he was a mix of emotions and confusion. He had always wanted to be sparked, but he never thought it would be like this. And he feared that at some point, Jazz would throw him out. He also feared what he would do once it finally came time for Jazz to be called home. And his used his worried emotions to block his desperate need to interface, as he feared Jazz would never want him again after what had happened the last time.

"You're beautiful" Jazz said and gently rubbed the sparkling bump knowing what it would do and knew the other needed this. "For as long as my spark beats I will take care of you, even when I'm gone I will make sure you're taken care of properly." Crasher moaned at the feelings, though he tried to resist, due to fear. But Jazz's persistent ministrations soon forced Crasher to acknowledge the need he had denied these last few months since finding out he was sparked. And Jazz was surprised how quickly Crasher's valve and Spike were revealed, which revealed to Jazz just how long and hard Crasher had been trying to ignore this. "Oh darling, let me take care of you" Jazz said and gently fingered the others dripping valve.

Crasher was lost in a world of pleasure. In all the times he had been a pleasure bot, he had not felt this. This was something special. And that was when Crasher revealed something that shocked Jazz quite a bit, "oh… oh wow…I've never…never felt..ooo ungh ngh…never felt such pleasure… please…oo…please more" Crasher stated in between pants, moans, and gasps of pleasure.

"Don't worry darlin you will get okay so much more, I'm just getting started" Jazz said and saw to Crashers pleasure. Crasher allowed the pleasure waves to ride through his systems, inducing him to have several large overloads. It was true, for beign a pleasure bot, this was the first time he had really felt pleasure, as every other time, interfacing had always been done for the other bot's pleasure. 'Wow…that was amazing" was all Crasher could say as he started coming down from the interfacing high he had just experienced.

Jazz smiled as he had had a couple overloads himself. "I'm glad darling, you should always know pleasure. Do you feel better now? Would you like energon?"

Crasher smiled – he did feel better. And he told Jazz that he wanted some energon. And as Jazz went to get the energon, Mirage came over. Neither Jazz nor Crasher had told any of Jazz's other offspring about what had happened, and now it seemed like they may not have a choice, as Mirage noticed Crasher's abdomen, but said nothing. "Hey mom, I came to visit you and Crasher" Mirage stated, making Jazz wish he had a way to make those two, the second being Wingspan, not just randomly show up.

"Uh hi son" Jazz said giving Crasher the energon. "Remember drink it slow" Jazz said gently. "Would you like some energon as well Mirage"

"No thanks, mom. I just came over to check on you as I hadn't seen you and Crasher out much. Is everything alright? Is there anything I can help with? I just want to make sure both you and Crasher are doing ok" Mirage stated, with a smile. Jazz could sense that Mirage seemed to know something but wasn't saying anything, just like Mirage had done that one time when Jazz came in without his visor and Mirage did nothing to treat the bot any differently.

Jazz sighed gently. "You and Wingspan will find out eventually, Crasher is sparked. And the sparklings he carries are mine"

Mirage smiled, as if he was not even shocked. 'Congrats mom, and Crasher. And Crasher, you have nothing to fear from me, as I will also help make sure you are well taken care of" Mirage stated, making Crasher relax and Jazz smile. It was a great relief, and while all three knew Wingspan might not be as receptive, all three chatted about sparklings and the like. Crasher liked Mirage the best out of all Jazz's offspring, as he just had that easy going vibe and was very rarely judgmental about anything.

"I still have to tell Wingspan, you're really the first outside the medics who know" Jazz said and got Crasher more energon.

"Wingspan can wait, as he is having trouble managing his new little ones" Mirage stated as he gave Crasher a soothing massage, a way Mirage was using to thank Crasher for staying with Jazz. It wasn't sensual, but it was relaxing, and Crasher felt even better, as he realized that he was still loved and wanted in this family unit. Jazz nodded a part of him wanting to go check on Wingspan but another part wanted to stay there. 'I can stay here with Crasher if you want to go visit Wingspan, mom" Mirage stated.

Jazz nodded. "Thank you son" Jazz said before going to see Wingspan.

In his quarters, Wingspan was struggling to keep up with the three little femmes. Runway was sleeping, dead to the world after having worked the graveyard shift, and so Wingspan was struggling alone, and he had to go to work soon. Jazz knocked and was soon let in by Wingspan. "I came to check on you son, are you doing alright?"

"Oh praise Primus you are here, mom. I have to head to work, Runway is asleep and I am having trouble gathering my little femmes so I can make sure they are ok before I leave. And I have no babysitter" Wingspan stated, obviously stressed.

Jazz smiled a little. "Calm down, son" Jazz said before he called his granddaughters. "Grandma's here little ones, come see me." Instantly, three little crawlers came out from where they had been hiding and went straight to grandma. Wingspan, relieved that his little ones were alright and in good hands, left for work. Jazz knew he only had to stay until Runway woke, but he was glad to be able to spend time with his new grandbabies.

Meanwhile, Mirage kept Crasher company, as Crasher had never been left on his own since moving in with Jazz, and Mirage was not the type to leave a first time sparked mother alone. 'are you doing ok, Crasher' Mirage asked warmly, making Crasher feel a bit less jumpy.

"I'm nervous and scared" Crasher admitted. "I'm afraid Jazz will end up kicking me out and I'm afraid that I'll be left alone"

"He would never do that, Crasher. Jazz always cares for all those he loves. He took me in when I had nowhere to go, and he kept Wingspan when he was told by many to let the seekerling die. Jazz has a big spark, and don't you ever forget that" Mirage stated as told more about the family history and made crasher feel better.

"Are you mad that I carry his sparklings?" Crasher finally asked.

"No, Crasher, I am not mad at all. Primus is wanting to repopulate our world, and that means that those who can carry are going to be carrying. Although it was a surprise to hear you were sparked from mom, I hold nothing against you or him. And I will do my best to help out, even as my sparkmate and I just had seven little ones of our own" Mirage stated, hugging Crasher gently.

Crasher hugged back. "I give him relief when he needs it and that last time we both got too far into our roles and we spark merged"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Crasher. What you help Jazz with is between the two of you. And honestly, I was half expecting this to happen sooner or later as mom needed more than most bots his age as he no longer has a mate and has sworn off finding a mate again. Just keep doing what you are doing, as I can tell he is happier now that you are a part of his life" Mirage stated, hoping it helped Crasher feel better.

Crasher nodded and rested a bit with Mirage holding him and answering his questions. "You said all who can carry will end up carrying, why is Jazz unable to carry anymore? Is it because of his age?"

"Jazz can't carry anymore. His spark isn't strong enough and he no longer has a sparkling development chamber. After getting pregnant with their last offspring, Prowl and Jazz agreed that their chambers would be removed as they were getting too old to carry anymore. And once a chamber is removed, unless Primus intervenes, the bot's chamber can never be replaced. Jazz is ancient, Crasher. It won't be too much longer before he probably leaves us. But until then, we will enjoy having him around" Mirage stated.

Crasher nodded. "Until he leaves us I will do my best to make him happy"

"I know you will, Crasher, I know you will" Mirage stated with a smile.

Elsewhere Optimus was taking care of his and Mirage's sparklings and he smiled as he got to know each one and their personalities. He told Keeper he was taking a few days off but if he needed him to just comm him. Keeper nodded in understanding. He was definitely benefitting from being under the tutelage of his father. Optimus, once back in the room, was greeted by six happy sparklings, and one that was not quite as happy. Little Hound, though Optimus had no idea it was Hound's spark, was not very happy about being not only taken out of the well of all sparks, but he still felt the bond with his mate who was elsewhere and he wanted to be with his mate. Optimus of course had no idea Hound had been reborn as Ratchet had not told them. Optimus picked up the little one. "What's the matter my little one" Optimus asked gently.

As Optimus was trying to calm the runt of the seven, a knock came at the door. When Optimus opened it, there stood Buster, holding a large sparkling who was also fussy. Buster had no idea why, but Ironhide seemed to be extremely fussy. But once Buster came in and set little hide near little hound the fussing stopped and the two sparklings seemed content, though neither Buster nor Optimus could figure it out.

"Well since your here Buster, care for some energon?" Optimus asked still confused by the two sparklings actions.

"I can't stay long, as Light is prepping for company. Maybe it would be best if I take your little one with me?" Buster offered, which would reduce the strain on Mirage and Optimus.

"Alright but not too long else Mirage will come for him"

Buster nodded and scooped up the two little sparklings. He didn't want to tell Optimus but he had a hunch about something. And so, once away from Optimus, Buster made a beeline for the med bay. "Ratchet, tell me this is not Hound" was all buster stated as he placed the two content sparklings on a med bay in front of the old medic.

Ratchet sighed he didn't have to do a scan as he knew after the sparkling had been sparked. "Its Hound..."

"Why haven't you told Optimus or Mirage yet?" Buster asked.

"And how do you propose I do that hmm? Oh by the way your son is actually Hound resparked and one of Busters sparklings is actually Ironhide"

Buster explained to Ratchet about what had just happened in Optimus's quarters. "I think we need ta tell them somehow or they are going to nuts tryin' ta figure out why their sparkling will only calm down when our sparkling is around" Buster stated. He knew Buster was right he just didn't know how to tell them. "Let's go down there and at least tell Optimus what we know, and then go from there" Buster stated, leaving Ratchet little choice in the matter. Ratchet sighed and took one of the sparklings and followed Buster. He wasn't looking forward to this.

After answering the door, Optimus was surprised to see Buster back with both sparklings and Ratchet to boot. That set off Optimus's alarms – why would buster bring Ratchet back here? Was something wrong with his sparkling? 'What is the meaning of this" asked Optimus, worriedly.

Ratchet sighed. "Optimus we need to talk" Ratchet said and sat Optimus down before telling him about the two sparklings.

Optimus was shocked to learn that the two little sparklings, his runt and one of Buster's twins, were in fact Ironhide and Hound. But Optimus rebounded quickly. "since they obviously still have their mated bond, we will do everything we can to make sure they get some time to spend together, even if that means Mirage and I have 8 to watch or Buster and light have 3 to watch. I will inform Mirage of the situation, but I know he would be all for this once it is explained to him. I don't know why Primus sent them back to us, but we ought to make this as easy on them as possible" Optimus stated, in understanding even Ratchet was surprised by.

"You're handling this much better than I thought you would Optimus" Ratchet said after hearing Optimus's plan.

"Keep in mind, I was in the well of All spark for two years before coming back to life…this doesn't surprise me too much. Also think of Sunstreaker. We have had so much of this happen, I have a hard time finding something too surprising" Optimus stated. Ratchet nodded he silent hoped to himself that when he offlined he stayed offline he didn't relish the thought of living a second life. But what Ratchet didn't know was that Primus had no intention of offlining the old medic yet. Instead, Primus was going to make the bot and his mates a bit younger, to help boost the population.

And elsewhere, Bee was working with Skydive as a power blinded the two of them, and suddenly the two felt different and Dive was able to be up on his own, healed from his wounds. Bee and Skydive didn't know what to think though both were happy Skydive was up and about again. "What just happened?" Dive asked and Bee shook his head he had no idea.

"Ratchet love come to our quarters quickly" Bee commed their mate. Ratchet excused himself, and then headed to the quarters he shared with his mates. And while his knowledge that he had gained stayed intact, his body was youthening slightly, making him able to carry as well as contribute to his mates carrying sparklings. And when Ratchet entered the room, he was shocked by what he saw – as both his mates were up and younger looking.

Bee and Dive were shocked when they saw Ratchet. "What's happened to all of us" They asked confused and scared.

Ratchet looked in a mirror and saw that the three possessed younger, healthier bodies. And it was only then that Ratchet realized what was going on. "I think Primus has plans for us" Ratchet stated, trying to calm his mates.

"What kind of plans?" They asked. And then all three felt it, as though all three of them were in a heat cycle or something, and their bodies cRaved each other in an intimate way. It was them to their horror that they discovered just what "plans' Primus had for them. But before any of them could utter a moan in protest, they were wrapped up in each other, as their new bodies demanded one thing – sparklings to carry. Each tried to resist but the resistance only egged the others on and soon all three were having massive overloads leaving the bots sparked.

Meanwhile, after Runway had woken up and Jazz had returned to Crasher, Mirage left, and though he had recently sparked, he was being drawn toward his mate again, with the need to carry more sparklings. IN his processor, Mirage didn't want any more sparklings right now, but his spark said otherwise, as Primus was using all bots who could carry to carry sparklings. Optimus tended and played with 6 of the seven sparklings as buster had taken the reborn hound and Ironhide with him. He had no idea what was going to happen. Mirage came in and quickly took care of the sparklings and herded them off to Jazz and Crasher who always enjoyed the little ones.

Optimus was flabbergasted and was going to ask Mirage what was going on, but one look at Mirage's face, and Optimus knew, as he had seen that look before. And the more he studied that needy, demanding look, the more Optimus seemed to fall under its spell. Mirage licked his lips and then revealed his stiff spike and dripping port. Optimus wasn't too sure at first, but it didn't take long for Mirage to convince his mate that this was needed by both of them. Optimus soon gave in and was burying his spike deep inside of Mirage determined to cause a sparking.

"Give it to me…" was all Mirage could say. He wasn't sure why he wanted this so bad, as he had just recently, about 8 months or so, sparked triplets. He wasn't sure why he felt like this, all he knew was his spark needed this, and unable to stop the will of Primus, he submitted to what Primus wanted. It was much the same with Optimus as he didn't really think they were ready for more sparklings, but he couldn't stop himself from giving Mirage what he asked for. And once Mirage had been sparked, this time with twins only though he didn't know that yet, it was time for the reverse. And soon both were once again sparked, but the difference this time was that they only carried what their chambers could hold.

Meanwhile, although Charger was gone, Flasher was still young. And while he had never planned to carry any sparklings, since he and his mate Red Alert were still online and still capable of carrying progeny, Primus worked on these two at the same time, youthening Red just slightly so as to make sure he didn't become overwhelmed with carrying. Flasher felt strange as did his mate. They hadn't sparkmerged since before they had let their third mate go, but for some strange reason, their bodies and systems were demanding it. Red attacked Flasher hungrily the need to have his mate inside him, to have his mate's sparklings inside him was so overwhelming. Flasher allowed his mate to warm him up, and it wasn't too long before Flasher was ravishing his mate, and impregnating the bot with sparklings. But then flasher felt something strange to him, and begged his mate to take him, and give him sparklings as well. Red, though in his normal though process, would have thought this request odd, but possessed by a Primus sent heat, Red did as asked, for he always had wanted to make sure he pleased his mate Flasher. Red gave Flasher all that he could and when they merged again Red knocked Flasher up.

Meanwhile, having had their successful session, Ratchet and his mates woke up from their bliss induced slumber. They looked at each other, still wondering what the heck was going on. Bee and Dive, obviously younger than their mate Ratchet, looked to Ratchet for answers, but the trouble was, he didn't have any. "I feel odd" Bee said. He didn't know he was sparked, and was going to be in for a surprise when he found out.

"As do I" stated Skydive.

"what's wrong, my loves?" Ratchet asked, not sure why he felt off, but he was more worried about his mates than himself. They weren't sure they didn't know how to put it into words. Ratchet scanned over both his mates. He didn't like what he saw. He scanned a few more times. "Bee, Dive… I don't know exactly how to put this, but according to my scans, you are both sparked" Ratchet stated, causing Dive to look at the bot incredulously and Bee to pass out.

"That's not funny Ratchet..." Dive said as he looked at the out cold Bee.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, Dive. I am serious, as I would never joke about something like this" Ratchet stated. Ratchet rarely if ever joked about anything, but he never ever joked about his findings.

"But we're too old to be having sparklings"

And without warning, Slugbug showed up, though it was obvious Slugbug wasn't in control. "Ratchet, Dive, Bee…. My children, I require more population as so much was destroyed during the war. And since you are still alive, I took liberty to make sure you would be able to help repopulate Cybertron" Primus stated.

"Why can the younger bots not be responsible for this" Dive asked.

"They are, but I require more…as the war took many of my precious children…so many" Primus stated. "only those who truly can't carry are not used as carriers, but they are used as sires."

"Then explain Optimus" Ratchet said. "I removed his chamber myself yet he sparked"

"Optimus asked to be healed, after he learned how much he was hurting his mate. I healed him, and that included the chamber" Primus stated. Ratchet just gRumbled and he gently caressed Bee's face.

"And Ratchet, I think you might want to check yourself out, my child" Primus said, before he, along with Slugbug's form, vanished. Oh how Ratchet did not like the sound of that and he scanned himself and was not happy with the results.

"What's wrong, love" Dive asked as he started helping the recovering Bee off the floor.

"It would seem I am sparked as well, between the three of us we're having 9 sparklings" Ratchet said sighing.

"Well, it seems like Primus meant what he said about wanting to repopulate Cybertron" Dive stated, unsure if he should be happy or not. Ratchet nodded and he felt the same as Dive he didn't know if he should be happy or not. About then Bee woke with a groan.

"did I miss anything?" Bee asked as Dive and Ratchet helped him off of the floor.

"Yeah, Ratchet is sparked too. Apparently Primus wants us to help repopulate the planet" Dive stated. Bee sighed as his mates sat him on their berth and he rubbed his face. This wasn't what they had expected or wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

Elsewhere, Dash was looking at his mate, who was heavy with sparklings. Dash smiled as his smaller mate seemed to rub against him. "Need something, my love?' Dash asked.

Skyrider purred. "Please...I need you..."

Dash gently rubbed his mate's swollen abdomen, causing Skyrider to purr even more and become even more affectionate. Dash smiled even more. 'Such a lovely one you are, my seeker"

"So are you my wonderful mate" Skyrider purred. "Please..."

"where do you want me, my sweet?" dash asked even as his stiff spike teased Skyrider's back door.

"Nnnn...my aft...oh..." Dash soon found his mate's aft port was open and gently, Dash slipped his large thick spike right up his mate's tight aft. Dash didn't move much yet, as he didn't want to hurt his mate. Skyrider moaned feeling that large spike deep inside him. "Nnnnn..." Dash began to move slowly, hoping his mate felt nothing but pleasure from the slow, deep thrusts. Skyrider enjoyed each thrust as each one felt amazing.

"so tight…. Mmm…." Dash stated as he continued. He couldn't believe he had found such a wonderful mate.

"So big..." Sky moaned happy he has such a loving mate.

It didn't take too much longer before both overloaded, and Dash just held his smaller mate. "Feel better?" dash asked, not expecting what was coming next. Sky went to say when a pain hit him and he cried out. Dash wondered what was wrong until he saw the oil covering his mate's lower half. It was then that he knew – Skyrider was sparking! Dash remained calm, which kept Skyrider calm as they headed for the med bay. Skyrider had to pause more then once as a pain would grip him. "D..dash..."

"I am here, my love" Dash stated as he entered the med bay to find Aid on. "Please, Aid, my mate is sparking"

Aid rushed over and they got Skyrider onto a berth and Aid took a look. The first sparkling was starting out. "Skyrider I need you to push." Skyrider cried out as he pushed. Dash remained calm and steady for his mate, which helped Sky spark the sparklings without panicking. Skyrider worked to get each sparkling out and after he pushed that last time he fell back tiredly. Dash held his mate's hand as they looked at the three new editions – three little mech seekerlings. Dash gently hugged his mate, happy at their new editions.

"Their beautiful" Skyrider said as Dash hugged him.

"just like you my love" Dash stated as he lifted on the sparklings up, causing the little one to giggle and squeak. Skyrider smiled as he watched Dash interact with the sparklings.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Airglide was counting down the days until he could finally spark the sparkling he had never wanted to spark. Blackhawk had been with AIrglide every step of the way recently, and Airglide was starting to learn to trust the bot. Though he was starting to trust Blackhawk he knew the deal he had made with Windrider was coming to a head soon. All he had to do was look at the sparkling. It wasn't too much longer before Airglide found himself in the med bay and he had sparked the little femme. Kryptonight brought the little femme to Airglide. Blackhawk looked at the precious little femme and fell in love with her, hoping Airglide would want to keep her. She had the prettiest little form, just like her mother's form, and she cooed softly as she was held.

Airglide looked at the little femme that looked much like him, he just didn't know and he soon handed her to Blackhawk to hold. It didn't take long for Blackhawk to get the little one to make sweet little noises as well as send out her pure unadulterated sparkling love to both Airglide and Blackhawk, as the little sparkling assumed that the two were her creators and she attached her own spark strings to theirs, hoping they didn't reject her. Airglide just watched Blackhawk with the femme and sighed he didn't know what to do. He had been so certain the sparkling would look like Buttonhook and he would be able to easily get rid of the sparkling, but now he wasn't sure. Just then the little femme reached for Airglide and ran her little fingers along his face before purring and sending pure sparkling love Airglide's way and playing cute. She could feel airglide was holding back love and she desperately wanted it, needed it. and she did everything she could think of to earn her creator's love. Airglide sighed gently and he took the little femme back into his arms. "I guess I'm stuck with you huh?" He said and rubbed her little helm.

And while in her mother's arms, the little femme gave the "sad puppy dog" optics, and had a big fat tear sitting at the edge of one of her optics. This touched Airglide in a way he didn't think was possible and now he could see why Windrider had said to wait – she looked so absolutely precious and adorable and Airglide fell in love with the little femme. His spark refused to let her go, and he got another surprise. As soon as she felt his love, she snuggled closely and cooed. Blackhawk watched, hoping that Airglide would agree to keep the little femme, as Blackhawk had already thought of a name for her. "I guess I'm keeping her my spark won't let her go" Airglide said.

Hawk smiled. "And I have the perfect name for her, Cherish" Hawk stated, rubbing the pretty little femme's helm as she cooed and tried to suck on his fingers.

Airglide nodded that was fine. "I don't know the first thing about sparklings"

'I've raised sparklings before. I can help you, my love" Hawk stated, biting his tongue so he wouldn't say mate.

"I still can't believe you love me" Airglide said.

"Everyone deserves someone that loves them, and now you have two, my love – Myself and cherish" Hawk stated with a warm smile.

"Even when I fear being around others?" Airglide asked.

"Airglide, Dash is my best friend. He told me what happened to you, as he was struggling to wrap his own processor around it, and it hurt him deeply that you were hurt. I promised him that I would look out for you, but I never expected to fall for you the way I did. And now that my spark yearns for yours, you couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to. I want the best for you and your little bundle of joy. I hope you can find it within your spark to love and trust me as much as I love and trust you" Hawk stated, as he gently gave Airglide a peck on the cheek.

"I do trust you...maybe even love you...I just...I need more time"

"I don't plan on going anywhere, take all the time you need' hawk stated, gently rubbing Airglide's back.

"Will you take her?" Glide asked. "I'm a bit tired." Hawk took Cherish and began to feed her while Airglide napped. Hawk smiled as he held the precious little one. He loved her dearly and was glad that Airglide had decided to keep her. Soon enough, Cherish was asleep, snuggled right against Hawk's warm chassis.

"I will take good care of you" Hawk said.

Elsewhere Tango played with his sparklings his mate gave him a few months before. Fanbelt was just rousing from a nap as he heard peals of laughter from the other room. Tango and the little ones seemed to be having fun. Tango pulsed love to his mate and asked him to join them. Fanbelt soon came out to join in the fun. When Fanbelt appeared, all the little sparklings left Tango and headed to "mommy." Tango watched and smiled as his mate gathered the triplets into his arms. "Did you enjoy your nap love?"

"I did, my sweet, but I missed the little ones' Fanbelt stated as he kissed each little seeklering, two mechs and a femme.

"Well your up and we can all play together"

"sounds like a plan to me" Fanbelt stated as he joined in the fun. Tango smiled and they played with their sparklings.

Meanwhile, Dipstick was still adjusting to living in the safety of the base of the Prime and raising the femme that at one time had been his father, thought Starrider had hardly been an ideal creator, as he often beat poor Dipstick, and Dirt Tred was much like his father Starrider. But Dipstick was determined to raise the femme sparkling in all love and kindness, hoping it would help change things for the better. Rainstorm often reassured Dipstick that they were safe here on the base as he rubbed his swollen abdomen. He was due anytime. "I don't deserve you" Dipstick stated as he laid the little femme down and then headed to kiss Rain and rub the swollen abdomen.

Rain kissed him back. "Yes you do"

"Well, little Starshine will be getting a sibling soon enough" Dipstick stated as he could feel the developing sparkling kick and kick hard. "My guess is that this feisty one is a little mech."

"Well he or she is yours after all my love" Rain said still not sure he could be enough of a parent to Starshine.

Dipstick felt rain's worry. "we will learn to be creators together my love. As no one was born a mother or father, it is learned through experience, and with all the bots around here with experience, especially like your grandma Mirage or great grandma Jazz, we will have more than enough places to seek out help if we need it" Dipstick stated, trying to reassure his mate. Rain nodded and knew Dipstick was right and he tried to rest a bit but was feeling uncomfortable. Dipstick called Blueflair in to watch the little femme, as Dipstick felt rain should go to the med bay and being the ever diligent bot, Dipstick didn't want to leave the little femme alone. And so once Blueflair arrived, Dipstick took Rain to the med bay, and it was a good thing that Dipstick did so, for as soon as the seeker was placed on the med bay berth, Rain's oil broke, spilling the sticky, viscous fluids everywhere.

"We need a medic" Dipstick yelled as he tried to keep Rain calm who was breathing through the pain. Fader came running, and almost slipped on the oil that had come out of rain. But keeping his balance, he made it to Rain in time, as the large sparkling started emerging from Rain. It took lots of effort and soon the larger than expected mech seekerling was sparked. Rain was exhausted but happy. And upon seeing the large seekerling, Rain had one name in mind, Jetlag, due to the sparkling's size.

Rain nodded smiling tiredly as he looked at the large seekerling. "He's beautiful"

'That he is my love" Dipstick stated, happily staring at their new little bundle of joy.

Across the med bay, Snow had come in with Fire and was about ready to spark. Kryptonight was working with them, while Aid had been called in to deal with the fact Thunder was also in with his mate and ready to spark. Ratchet just shook his head, having been called just in case there were any other emergencies and to oversee the triplets that were sparking. He checked on Snow then Thunder ready to deal with whatever came through the med bay. Unfortunately, while the triplets were sparking, Zip and Bluefire brought in a passed out mech that they had found in the middle of nowhere, along with a petite looking femme. Ratchet swore as he checked out the two. Both were in stasis lock from desperately needing energon and the femme was found to be sparked, about 2 months along. Ratchet shook his head, this was going to be a long day. Sighing Ratchet got the mech hooked up to energon before he saw to the femme first wanting her stable since she was sparked but moved between the two.

It didn't take more than an hour for the rescued mech to come around, while the femme was still out, as it was obvious that being sparked drained her more than her guessed to be mate. Ratchet came over to the waking mech. "My name is Ratchet, your safe now you're in our med bay. What's your name?"

"My name is Steeljacket. And that there is my daughter, Passion. We have been traveling for a long time, trying to find a safe place to stay after she was raped" Steeljacket replied, making Ratchet glad he hand't jumped to conclusions about the two.

"You've found a safe haven here and your daughter is going to be alright I've got you both hooked to energon drips and the sparkling's alright"

Steeljacket just shook his head at the news about the sparkling, as he had figured but wasn't for sure – now he knew. "If only I could have stopped that depraved mech. But I guess what's done is done" the mech stated, obviously much older than Ratchet had originally thought. Sensing a question, Steeljacket had one thing to say, "I never really knew my parents – my dad was killed and I was taken from my mother after his death. Apparently they thought my mother wasn't good enough to raise me, but I would rather have been raised by him than the mechs I was given to, as I always remember my mom being kind and loving."

"Who was your mother Steeljacket?" Ratchet asked curious.

"His name was Crankcase, and he was a loving mom if there ever was one" Steeljacket stated, flooring Ratchet, who wasn't sure how many more surprises his systems could take.

"I swear someone is going to end up giving me a spark attack" Ratchet grumbled and commed Optimus to get his aft to the med bay now.

Optimus made his way to the med bay, wondering why Ratchet had called him and Optimus hoped it was nothing that Mirage had done. "You bellowed, Hatchet?" Optimus asked, slightly annoyed as he had been snuggling with his mate.

"I am not in the mood Optimus, meet your nephew" Ratchet said.

Optimus studied the new mech. Optimus, now, hardly looked old enough to be an Uncle to Steeljacket, but he actually was old enough. "My name is Optimus. Crankcase was my older brother" Optimus stated, extending his hand out to greet Steeljacket.

"Steeljacket" The other said shaking the offered hand. "You don't look that old." Optimus told his story to Steeljacket, who finally realized his uncle was the great Optimus Prime who had been killed to get the peace they now had and then had apparently been rebuilt. Steeljacket couldn't believe it. "Wow...its nice to meet you uncle...would you...that is would you mind telling me about my mother?"

Optimus smiled, "come with me, and I will not only tell you what I know but introduce you to a few significant bots that I think you should get to know" Optimus stated, not wanting to overwhelm the mech with telling him of Dart, dart's offspring, as well as Crankcase's last two mates who were still alive.

"Am I allowed to leave?" Steeljacket asked. "And I want to but I really dont want to leave my daughter just yet"

Optimus looked at Ratchet and then nodded. "we'll talk another time, for now rest and stay with your daughter, and I will tell the prime you are here" Optimus stated.

Steeljacket nodded. "I look forward to it, thank you Uncle." Optimus smiled and then left, leaving Steeljacket with his sparked daughter.

"Daddy?" came a soft voice – Passion was finally awake, and she was nervous and scared.

"I'm here, darling. It's alright, we're safe" Steeljacket said.

"Where are we?" Passion asked, her soft voice barely audible.

"The med bay on Cybertron, we have family here"

"But Daddy, we have never been here, at least that I could remember. How could we have family here?" Passion asked as she unconsciously rubbed her slightly distended abdomen.

"Seems my uncle lives here, my mother's brother"

"But you said all our family was dead, daddy. How could we possibly have any family here?" Passion asked, trying to stop herself from rubbing herself, though it was hard.

"I just learned about them love, now please stop doing what your doing"

"stop what" she asked and then she noticed she was rubbing her abdomen. After stopping, She gave her father a quizzical look. "Why was I doing that?"

"Because darling you are sparked." Steeljacket said. Passion began to cry as she felt like she was reliving that awful night again. She really didn't want any sparklings, especially from that glitch who had played her like a computer game, only to leave her in the end. Hadn't she suffered enough, as her mother, who had never bonded to her father, had left them right after Passion was sparked, leaving Steeljacket to play mom and dad, and now this. Passion wasn't sure if she could take much more right now.

"It will be alright my darling child, you don't have to keep the sparkling but I do ask that you not end its life"

"daddy, you know I could never end the life of a precious sparkling, as it is not his or her fault" Passion stated as she snuggled closer to her father, seeking warmth and protection, something her dad had offered her whole life. And soon enough, she fell asleep.

Ratchet came up to talk to Steeljacket. "If you need any help, all you need do is ask, as most of the bots around this base will go out of their way to help you out" Ratchet stated.

Steeljacket nodded. "Maybe discreetly see if someone wants a sparkling as I do not know if she will keep it."

"that can be arranged" Ratchet said and while Steeljacket watched over his daughter, Ratchet went to another part of the med bay, and contacted a bot he knew wouldn't ever refuse to take in an unwanted sparkling – Mirage. Mirage quickly agreed that should the mother decide she didn't want the little one, Mirage would take it. Ratchet quickly came back. "I have found someone willing, should she decide to give the sparkling up." Steeljacket nodded in thanks and then fell into recharge himself. Ratchet checked their vitals and once satisfied let them rest.

Meanwhile Optimus returned and told Mirage of his nephew. Mirage smiled, as he was happy not only for Optimus but also for Dart, who thought he was now the last one of Crankcase's sparklings from Sentinel left. Mirage didn't tell Optimus about talking to Ratchet, as it wasn't a sure thing yet, it was a "just in case" thing. "I'm going to talk to Keeper and let introduce Steeljacket and his daughter to the rest of the family." Mirage nodded, as he had a place of his own to head – to the med bay for not only a yearly maintenance exam, but also to talk to Ratchet about what they had discussed. Poor Mirage didn't realize that the bot he was being asked to help was his own great niece. Optimus kissed Mirage lovingly before they went on their way and Mirage went to the med bay. "Ratchet, I'm here' stated Mirage, not looking forward to this.

While, elsewhere, Optimus was busy telling his son about the new guests. Keeper was surprised but would welcome them. Ratchet started his exam and nodded to the sleeping femme. "That's her, yours and Optimus's great niece."

Mirage was in shock, but recovered quickly. "Optimus and I will take the little one if she decides to give him or her up. Until then, we will help as much as we can" Mirage stated, studying the femme.

"I know you will its why I called you." Mirage smiled, as while he wasn't well-known, those who knew him, knew him well.

"Now you're in good health and your also sparked this time with your normal amount" Ratchet said. Mirage just nodded, as he knew in his spark he was carrying.

"You know the routine Mirage" Ratchet said. "I want you to get plenty of energon and rest." Mirage nodded it before he left. He just hoped her baby survived, Ratchet made sure someone was on duty he was tired and didn't feel up to dealing with anyone else. Kryptonight came into the med bay eager to cover what Ratchet left, and so, feeling tired and horny, Ratchet went to find his mates. They were in the rec room sipping on energon and knew they needed to head home soon. Ratchet made it back first, and hence prepared things for when they were going to go at it. When they finished their energon they headed home not knowing what awaited them.

Ratchet,being sparked, felt in a romantic mood, and set up the room just so. And once it was set, he waited for his mates' return. Bee and Dive paused as they came home and saw what Ratchet had done. It was sweet. "I wanted to set the mood, my loves" Ratchet stated.

"This is a surprise love" They said coming over to Ratchet.

"I think it is time we had fun" Ratchet stated.

"Sure Ratchet" They said and kissed their mate. Ratchet, for once, played the submissive as his mates took him and ravished him. Bee and Dive took their time loving Ratchet giving him all kinds of pleasure. Ratchet was lost in pleasure as his mates took him from both sides. And it was as the three enjoyed their time together that they began to understand that all had a role in repopulating the planet. When they were sated they curled up together contently.

Elsewhere Kit was tending to his and Keepers little ones. Kit still couldn't believe all the positive changes that had come into his life. He had a family, he had a loving mate, and he was being trained to be a body guard to the Prime as well as many other different things, as no one was quite sure where his skills lie. But of all the jobs he had, he enjoyed the one of mate and mother most of all. He happily played with his babies and was soon feeding them their energon taking sips of his own. Keeper was busy elsewhere, as he was the Prime, and so Kit was by himself as he took care of their sparklings. He had gotten used to this, though it was tough. The biggest help was Mirage who could easily empathize with Kit, but right now Mirage was busy and would stop by soon.

And not soon enough in Kit's optics, Mirage finally arrived to help him out. Kit was tired, as the sparklings took so much out of him. Mirage helped Kit get the little ones down for a nap and then turned his attention to Kit. "How are you doing, new mommy?" Mirage asked in a warm caring yet concerned way.

"Tired, very tired" Kit said sitting down. Mirage took the younger bot and held him gently, and helped him relax until Kit fell asleep. Mirage was getting a little concerned that Optimus wasn't showing Keeper how to balance being Prime with having a family, but then Optimus had never been that good at it either.

Optimus was working with his son when he asked. "When was the last time you checked on Kit"

"Last night before bed. When was the last time you checked in with your mate?" Keeper stated, completely missing Optimus' point, but also reminding Optimus that he was just as guilty of this as Keeper was.

"A few hours ago via comm, go check on Kit" Optimus said. Keeper went to go check on his mate, only to find all five bots, including the sparklings, sleeping. But while Mirage was sleeping, he woke instantly when Keeper came in. It was obvious to keeper, Mirage had set his systems to react should anything happen. But poor Kit was exhausted and sleeping curled up against Mirage. Keeper asked his mom how things were, and Mirage was not happy. "Do you help out your poor mate at all? I came in here and Kit was about to crash." Keeper didn't know what to say, but he asked how long Mirage had been here in there quarters. "I have been here for three hours, just after I commed Optimus to go check on the sparklings, which I hope he did, as otherwise their sitters are going to go nuts." Optimus had done as asked and got all seven sparklings and went about tending to them. He knew Mirage was talking to their son.

"Keeper, I know you are still new a being a Prime, and that you are not going to get everything at once. And keep in mind, as you were growing up, Optimus wasn't always the best at checking in. All I ask is that you work a time in your day, besides bedtime, where you check in with your mate, and I mean go visit, not just comm. It took me years to train your father, but I hope it won't take as long to train you. Look at poor Kit, he needs more help" Mirage stated to his son while Kit continued to sleep.

Keeper nodded. "I can take a break for a while I think." Mirage commed Optimus and let him know what was going on and then left the sleeping kit and just waking sparklings with Keeper. It wasn't that Mirage was trying to be mean, but Keeper had to learn how to balance family life and the role of being Prime. Optimus greeted Mirage with a kiss and energon when he got home. Kit was still sleeping soundly even as he curled into Keeper. Keeper was starting to respect his mother even more, as Mirage had put up with something like this for years, with a full-fledged war going on. Keeper remembered how he felt that he didn't get to see his father as much as he wanted to when he was a sparkling, and he vowed not to do that to any of his new sparklings.

Meanwhile, Mirage returned the kiss and gave his mate a hug before taking the energon. Mirage smiled as Optimus checked on the sparklings and then came and spent time with Mirage.

And elsewhere, Bluesky was taking care of her mate, Swoop, who had been badly hurt in the war. And while he was not offlined like Sludge, Snarl, and Roxie, he needed constant care for most things, but he still retained his positive attitude and did what he could to spoil his mate and caretaker Bluesky. Bluesky kissed Swoop. "How are you feeling today my love?"

"Me Swoop good but pretty sky seem sad" swoop stated, trying to get up on his own.

"I'm alright" Sky said moving to help Swoop.

"Me Swoop love pretty sky" Swoop stated as he gave her a gentle kiss as she helped him.

"And pretty Sky loves Swoop" Sky said returning the kiss. She was happy to have her mate with her still but wished she could do more for him.

Sky helped take Swoop to the med bay where Aid began to work on the old injuries once again. But Kryptonight could tell His sister was frustrated, and so he went to talk with her. "What's wrong, sis" the seeker asked gently, hoping she would talk to him.

"It's just I love Swoop dearly, but I wish...I wish he could be like before"

Kryptonight asked her further what she meant and she told him. And then the seeker told his sister to wait and went to take over from Aid in the back room. Once Krypto took over, he wanted to be in the room alone. And he offered a prayer up to Primus. "Primus I know you want us to populate this world, hence you even gave my twin a mate. If it be your will, please help me heal Swoop for Bluesky." And after the prayer, Kryptonight began working on Swoop, after sedating the bot. Bluesky talked with Aid while Krypto worked on swoop. She had no idea of her brother's prayer.

Unknown to the seeker, Primus was going to answer Kryptonight's prayer, as he had plans for both Swoop and Bluesky. But without any flashes or anything special, primus worked through Kryptonight and guided the medic to the right areas to fix all the problems. And then Krypto felt a strange feeling that he needed to place his hand over Swoop's spark area. Kryptonight did as he seemed to be being told, and he watched in fascination as Swoop was healed even better and was youthened just slightly. The seeker now could understand how his twin felt, as after it was all over, Kryptonight was very tired, but Swoop looked like he did when he was first put together. And seeing that Swoop was better but still sedated, Krypto went out to get his sister. Bluesky quickly got up and went to her brother when he came out. "Is everything alright? You were in there a long time"

"I think this is something you should see for yourself, cause I know you're not going to believe me if I told you" the seeker medic said, and then guided his sister back to the room Swoop was in. Once inside, Kryptonight showed her Swoop, all healed and slightly youthened. Bluesky froze when she saw Swoop not believing her optics for a moment before she rushed to his side.

"He is healed, Sky. We just need to wait for him to come out of sedation" Krypto stated, earning a big hug from his older sister.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you I love you brother" Sky said hugging her brother happily.

"It was Primus's doing, I was merely the tool he used" Krypto stated, tired from the whole experience – tired yet happy. Sky sat her brother down before running and getting him some energon before making him drink. "Thank you, Sky. I will be ok, though I now have more respect for my twin, Slugbug, as Primus works through him all the time. Now I understand why he gets so tired from it' Krypto confided to his sister as Swoop began to wake up from being sedated. Sky nodded and saw Swoop was waking and went to him and kissed him lovingly as he woke.

"Me Swoop feel much better," Swoop stated and then he noted the tears in Sky's optics, and not realizing they were tears of joy, "why pretty Sky sad?" He asked, as he easily got himself into a sitting position and placed his arms around his mate.

"Not sad" Sky said happily hugging her mate back.

Swoop then stood up and embraced his mate tightly. "we go?" he asked, and Kryptonight nodded. Swoop was happy and left with his mate, Sky was happy too. When they arrived home, Swoop realized his mate had been doing so much for him. "no more just you work, we both share" and with that he rubbed a very sensual area on her near her belly. Sky just melted, as this was the Swoop she had missed for so long.

"Yes, I need you my love. Please." Swoop smiled before he scooped up Sky and took her to their shared berth. HE gently set her down and then began licking around her groin plating, trying to warm her up.

Sky moaned as Swoop licked. "Mmm..." Swoop wanted to make sure his mate felt nothing but pleasure as he continued his ministrations. But once her plating opened, he teased her dripping valve, wanting to make sure he was ready for him. "Oh Swoop...please..." Swoop soon slid into the warm place and began to gently thrust just the way Sky liked it. He still hoped that his mate was feeling nothing but pleasure. Sky purred and moaned Swoops praises.

Soon enough, after a spark bond that would leave Bluesky carrying, both overloaded. And as they were coming down from the high, Swoop asked, "pretty sky feel better?"

"So much so my love" Sky said and kissed Swoop deeply.

Elsewhere, Crasher was having a tough time dealing with his sparking. He was always getting sick and every symptom that was listed he was having. And he felt bad, as it meant he couldn't do his job for Jazz, and he feared that he would be chased out and be left alone. He always tried to help, but he often was too tired to do some of the things he had always done. Jazz didn't mind and he did everything he could to take care of Crasher and make him comfortable. Jazz gently caressed Crasher's face. "How are you feelin' darlin' "

"Useless' Crasher replied, as he had been designed for work, but with him being sparked and with it being so precarious, he had to be on rest, not bedrest, but he was not allowed to exert himself too much.

"Your not useless darlin, if you're feelin up to it we can continue your lessons or whatever you feel like doing." That sounded like a great idea – he had forgotten about his studies. And since that was something he could do without moving or a lot of exertion, he begged Jazz to continue. Jazz smiled and continued Crasher's lessons. Crasher went through several lessons with Jazz before he felt something. He had no idea it was one of the sparklings moving but he not only felt slightly horny, but he was worried as he felt the movement. He looked to Jazz for an answer, hoping Jazz had one.

"Where's the feeling coming from darlin?" Crasher showed Jazz where it was coming from, and Jazz knew in a sparkbeat what was going on. Jazz smiled. "That's the little ones saying hello" He said and rubbed knowing the effect.

Crasher moaned and opened his legs wider. He had been trying to hide his horniness again, but Jazz wasn't letting that happen. "nnn…mmm oh" was all Crasher could get out.

"Darlin you can't keep things from me" Jazz said and gently rubbed the sparkling bump and fingered him gently. Crasher was too pleasure shot to respond, but he enjoyed what Jazz was spoiling him with. Jazz took his time and made sure Crasher knew nothing but pleasure.

After several overloads, Crasher was finally satiated. And once he caught his breath, he told Jazz, "You are too good to me."

"Cause you deserve it" Jazz said and got Crasher energon and gave him sips bit by bit. Crasher blushed, but took the energon in slowly.

Elsewhere, Buster was working with the little ones. He had explained things to Light, and while she passed out at first, she soon came around. Mirage and Optimus were in on the plan as well, as no one wanted poor little Hound and Hide separated for too long. They set up a schedule as to when which would take the two and the like. For now, Buster and his mate had Hide and Hound as well as their other little one. Buster couldn't help but laugh at the young ones. Light smiled too and got their afternoon energon. "For as big and tough as they were before, they certainly are cute, sweet, and innocent now" Light stated as she fed the third sparkling.

Buster nodded as he fed Ironhide. "On that I will agree." Once their other sparkling was done, light fed hound. Soon enough the three were asleep and napping. Buster kissed Light softly. "Want some energon love?"

"Yes please" stated light, as she was exhausted.

"Sit love" Buster said and went and got them energon. Light finally sat down as she had been running crazy all day. Buster gave her, her energon and rubbed her shoulders while she drank. Light relaxed and enjoyed just spending time with her mate.

Elsewhere Kit was waking up from his long nap and was surprised to find he was no longer curled up against Mirage but his own mate. "Mom needed to take care of something, so I am here, my love" Keeper stated.

"I didn't think I would see you until tonight"

"well, I am here, now, and I am sorry I don't help out as much as I can" Keeper stated.

"I've gotten used to it" Kit said.

"But you shouldn't have to" Keeper stated, feeling bad. Kit knew that but wasn't quite sure what to say to that, as he was almost always alone with the sparklings. "I have taken a few days off, and I plan to help out around the house' Keeper stated, surprising Kit.

"Really?" Kit asked in surprise.

"Yes, my love. I learned long ago just how stressful it was on a mother to take care of little ones when the other mate is gone a lot. I don't want that happening to us" Keeper stated.

"Thank you, I love our little ones but I cant do it alone"

"And I won't let that happen if I can help it" Keeper stated as he hugged his mate.

Kit returned the hug. "Thank you..."

"You are welcome, my love. Now let's go get our little ones and feed them" Keeper stated, making Kit smile. Kit nodded and they got their sparklings and started to feed them. Keeper helped out as best he could. It took him a bit, but he soon got the hang of things. Kit smiled glad that Keeper was there.

Elsewhere, Silverflair was sleeping. His mate was worried, as this was the first time he had ever been sparked and the sparkling movement was worrying him, and so Silverflair soon found himself woken from sleep to a very worried mate. "My love I'm sorry to wake you but I'm scared" Pride said.

"what's wrong, love?" Silverflair asked in a warm, loving manner. Pride told him what was bothering him and guided Silverflair's hands. Silverflair felt the movement, and sent a pulse of love and reassurance to his mate. "That's just the sparklings moving around. It is nothing to fear my love."

Pride nodded relieved as he had been frightened. "I'm sorry I woke you love"

"It's ok, my love, why don't you rest with me" Silverflair asked his stressed out mate. Pride nodded and curled up against Flair. Flair smiled, placed his arm around his mate and fell back asleep. It took Pride a little longer but he too fell asleep.

Elsewhere Soundwave and Grimlock were enjoying their new little ones. Grimlock smiled, as they could hardly be called little as they were only a couple months old, but they were bigger than the cassettes. Soundwave was even impressed by how big they were. "Statement I love our sparklings" Soundwave said.

"Me Grimlock love sparklings too. Big, strong healthy" Grimlock stated as he lifted one up.

"Because you are strong" Soundwave said picking up the other sparkling.

Grimlock smiled, "Me just happy to have more sparklings."

Soundwave kissed Grimlock. "I'm sure."

And While Grimlock and his mate were working with their sparklings, Hurricane felt empty nest syndrome as all their sparklings had bonded and left. And so Hurricane made up his mind to try and entice his mate into giving him more sparklings. Krypto headed home after a long shift and gave Hurricane a smile. "Hi love, I'm home"

Hurricane came out and was carrying Kryptonight's favorite flavor of energon and a few other energon goodies. "Hi love, I missed you" Hurricane stated, making sure the mood of the room was as romantic as possible and that his mate was becoming less stressed.

"This is nice" Krypto said as he accepted the energon and took a sip and his optics brightened slightly in pleasure as he realized it was his favorite mix.

"All for you, my love" Hurricane stated, biding his time, hoping Kryptonight would be in a playful mood tonight.

Krypto kissed Hurricane. "Thank you, I really needed this. Its been so hectic in the med bay today." Hurricane listened, and as he listened he gently rubbed his mate's wings, hoping it would warm Kryptonight up. As he talked Krypto started purring as his mate rubbed his wings. "Oh that feels good." Hurricane kept it up, hoping to bring out his mate's fun loving side, what neither realized was that Hurricane was starting this just as Kryptonight was going into heat. The seeker medic had told his colleagues that he would be unavailable for about a week. Hurricane had no idea he was going to get more than he expected. "Nnnn...love are you properly refueled" Krypto managed to ask as he felt his heat creeping up more now.

Hurricane had prepared himself for quite a night, and so he was a little overfull on the energon. "I am completely refueled my love, and ready for whatever you are willing to bring" hurricane stated.

"Good...because your mine" Krypto said just before he pinched in his mate, his heat taking over.

Hurricane purred, as now that he realized what was going on, he was happy, as his asking for more sparklings wouldn't upset his mate. "yesss….ugh…mmm… give me your sparklings….more ugh" was all Hurricane could say as he was pleasure shot.

Krypto hit everywhere and then some as he made his mate his again. "Mine, I'll give you my sparklings, pump you full of them.''

"ooo yess….fill me….stuff me until I can't ugh …. Can't carry any more…knock me up….ngh" Hurricane stated between moans and gasps of pleasure.

Krypto was all to thrust in and out of his mate. "Show...me your...spark" Hurricane released his spark, eager for what was coming. Krypto released his spark and merged his spark with his mate, knocking him up. Hurricane was happy as his mate took him. He knew he would now have more sparklings to love. Krypto kept going until they were both spent for the moment and when they went at it again Krypto submitted to Hurricane.

"I think it's time for you to carry as well" Hurricane teased, as it was his turn to be dominant. And with that Hurricane began teasing his mate's wings, aft, and valve as well as the seeker's spike. Krypto was completely lost to the sensations. Krypto just moaned lost in pleasure not registering his mate's words. And not knowing the teasing would prove true. And it didn't take Hurricane too long to convince his pleasure shot mate to release his spark once again, as Hurricane had learned that seekers were most receptive during their heat, and so Hurricane knew as soon as their sparks met again that Krypto now carried sparklings just like he did. The bulky helicopter was happy as now they would definitely have more sparklings. Krypto had no idea as his heat continued over the next days.

Several days later, Mirage went to go check on Hurricane and Kryptonight, as while he knew the seeker had gone through heat, he just wanted to make sure everything was ok. And while Mirage found Hurricane was gone and at work, Kryptonight was up and didn't seem to be feeling well. "Is something wrong, honey" Mirage asked, like the concerned mother he was.

"I feel really lousy mom" Krypto said.

Mirage took his son and helped him off the floor of the bathroom and slowly fed him small sips. Mirage had a gut feeling what was wrong, but he didn't want to rush to judgment about the reason for the seeker feeling lousy. 'Here take some energon, slowly now" Mirage stated. And then something clicked in the seeker's processor from the way his mother acted. He hoped his mom was wrong, but Mirage seemed to be right more often than not.

Krypto groaned. "Please don't tell me..."

"Don't tell you what, my son?" Mirage asked, not sure what the seeker was referring to.

"Tell me I'm not sparked" Krypto said.

"Son, I am not a medic, I couldn't tell you if you are or aren't, but judging by your symptoms, I have a sneaking suspicion that you are indeed sparked" Mirage stated, trying to calm his son down.

"Can you get me my kit from the other room" Krypto asked.

Mirage nodded and fetched the desired kit from the other room and handed it to the seeker. Mirage didn't know what this particular scanner did, but all that mattered was Krypto did. And Krypto didn't like what he found. "Something wrong, hon?" Mirage asked.

"I'm sparked..." Krypto said sighing and put the scanner away.

Mirage was worried about Krypto's response. "I take it you hand't planned on getting spark?" Mirage asked, worriedly.

"No mom I didn't plan it" Krypto said rubbing his face.

"No need to get aggressive, my seekerling" Mirage stated as he hugged Krypto, which caused Krypto to break down and just want to be held. "I am here son" Mirage stated hoping to help Krypto get over the shock and through his first mood swing.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't snap at you" Krypto said resting in his mother's arms.

"It's ok, I understand how the body and systems are more moody when sparked. Does hurricane know you are sparked?" Mirage asked.

"I didn't even know" Krypto said.

"Well you did just have you heat cycle, maybe you both got sparked, as it seems Primus is wanting all of us to help repopulate the planet" Mirage stated, showing off his own abdomen.

"I never planned to carry"

"I know, my son, but sometimes what we want and what Primus wants are two different things" Mirage stated.

Krypto nodded sighing. "I don't know how my body will take being sparked"

"I would go talk to Wingspan, Krypto, as he has carried many a time" Mirage stated, wanting to make sure Krypto was ok before he left.

Krypto nodded. "Okay mom"

Meanwhile, in the med bay Steeljacket and Passion were getting stronger. Optimus didn't want to overwhelm the two, but he did want Steeljacket to meet someone, and so, when Optimus went to visit, he brought Dart with him. Dart had no idea why Optimus came to get him, but he didn't question it either. "What's up?" Dart asked trying to find out what was going on.

'There is someone special I want you to meet' is all Optimus would say. They soon headed into the med bay where Dart spotted Steeljacket and Passion. "Steeljacket, I would like you to meet your brother, Dart. Dart, this is your brother Steeljacket. He was sparked to Crankcase and Sentinel before Sentinel was killed and Crankcase lost all his children" Optimus stated. Dart and Steeljacket just stared at each other in shock, both having believed that they were the only one left of Crankcase's children.

"You have to be younger than I am, as I know I was Crankcase's first born, even older than Stargazer" Steeljacket stated.

"I was ripped from mom's arms when I was only a couple days old" Dart stated, which told Steeljacket that Dart had only been just sparked when their father was killed.

At Steeljacket's urging Dart sat down and each told the other their story. "Mom only died here in the last ten years or so." Steeljacket wish he had known, as he would have loved to see his real mother again. But since that wasn't possible, Steeljacket introduced Dart to his niece, Passion. Dart smiled, and then told Steeljacket and his daughter about his own offspring from his two mates, both of which he lost. Even Steel was horrified that Dart's mate had been killed by their sister Stargazer.

Meanwhile, as the two hit it off, Optimus went to get Slingshot and Silverbolt, as they would need to know about this as well. "Optimus, this is a surprise. What brings you by?" Silverbolt asked.

"Well, Bolt, Sling, recently two new bots landed on Cybertron. Steeljacket and his daughter Passion are in the med bay getting taken care of. And Ratchet found out that Steeljacket is actually Crankcase's oldest son that had been taken from him just after Sentinel was killed" Optimus stated, telling both aerial bots that they had another son to bring into the family.

"Wow, we thought Dart was Crank's only living child. You said the med bay?"

"Yes, but be gentle as I am sure Steeljacket and his daughter are overwhelmed as it is. I hope you and Dart can help them feel at home here" Optimus said as he left the two to head to the med bay.

"Don't worry Optimus we will welcome him" They said as they soon arrived at the med bay. Optimus nodded, and then headed off to find his own mate. In the med bay, Dart saw that Bolt and Sling had come and he brought them over to Steeljacket. Bolt looked at the new bot and could tell instantly that this bot took after his mother.

"Brother this is Silverbolt and Slingshot, they were mated to mom for a long time"

"It is nice to meet you Steeljacket, welcome to Cybertron"

"It is nice to meet you two as well. This is so overwhelming, but maybe you two could tell me more about mom" Steeljacket stated.

"Of course, what would you like to know" Bolt asked.

"Anything and everything that you can tell me" Steeljacket stated.

Meanwhile, Mirage was wondering what his mate would think if they took in Passion's unwanted sparkling, as he hadn't even talked to Optimus about it. "Cube of energon for your thoughts" Optimus said finding Mirage and handing him a cube of energon.

"Thanks, beloved. I was just thinking" Mirage stated, still worried about telling Optimus that he had agreed to take Passion's sparkling once it was sparked, as it was obvious to Mirage that Passion wasn't ready for a sparkmate or raise a sparkling on her own.

"What's wrong love?" Optimus asked. "What is in your processor?"

"I know I should have talked to you first, but I had to make an instant decision. Ratchet asked me if we would be willing to take in Passion's unwanted sparkling when she finally sparks it, and I told him yes. I hope you aren't mad at me, but Passion and Steeljacket are in no position to take care of a sparkling right now" Mirage stated, hoping Optimus wasn't mad at him, but he still trembled in fear a bit, thanks to his frail emotions due to being sparked.

Optimus gently pulled Mirage into his arms. "It's alright, I'm not mad my love" Optimus soothed. "I think that is a good idea"

Mirage didn't say it, but it felt so good to be held in the arms of his mate. "I'm glad you aren't mad, beloved. And I think we should go talk to Passion and Steeljacket once they are settled in a bit to let them know."

"We will but for now it can wait a little longer" Optimus said still holding Mirage.

Elsewhere, Darkwing was in his quarters as he was tired, for he was getting up there in years, as was his mate Wheeljack. Both wanted to be able to do more with each other, but seeing as their bodies didn't always do what they wanted, Wheeljack and Darkwing often had to settle for just snuggling with each other. Wheeljack got them both energon and they snuggled together. "Here love" Jack said.

"Thanks, my sweet" Darkwing stated. Darkwing longed to be intimate with his mate again, but it didn't seem possible. He also wanted more offspring, but since neither had functioning chambers or strong sparks, it wasn't possible which made the seeker sad, especially since the pair had lost several offspring in the last war before peace came to the transformers. Little did either know, Primus was listening to their prayers, wants, and needs. Wheeljack wanted the same as his mate, they were too old and a surrogate like what the humans did wasn't an option. Sighing Jack pulled Darkwing close and kissed him softly. Primus watched from afar, as he knew what he wanted to do with these two – give them some youth so that they in turn could help boost the population.

"I wish...I could take you like I used to'' Jack said gently touching Darkwing.

"I wish you could too, my love. I just wish we could be more with each other like we used to be" Darkwing stated, enjoying the touches. It was then that a glowing orb appeared before the two.

Both were startled by the sudden appearence of the glowing orb. "What the..."

"Fear not I mean you know harm" boomed Primus's voice. "I have come to answer your prayers."

The two looked at each other. "What do you mean"

The light orb spoke not a word as it engulfed the two mates, taking years off their systems. Primus returned the two to an age that they would again be able to carry and spark sparklings. "I am need of more to replenish all the children I lost during the war, and you now will be able to help" was all Primus said before the light orb faded and the two mates looked at each other surprised to see what had happened to the other.

They touched each others' faces. "Oh Jack..." Darkwing said. "You are so beautiful"

"And you are quite stunning, my seeker" Jack stated, feeling his own libido rise within him. "I just want to ravish you senseless."

Darkwing kissed Jack. "And I want you pounding into me, please remind me of my place"

Jack rubbed his mate's sensitive wings and teased his groin plating. "Oh, I am going to do more than just remind you of your place, my love" Jack stated, happily.

Darkwing purred. "Primus I hope so, I need you Jack so bad. I need all of you...and your sparklings growing inside me"

"Then open yourself up to me, my love" Jack stated, as he rubbed his throbbing spike against his mate's groin plating, teasing wings and hot spots as he moved his hands down the seeker's body.

With a moan Darkwing opened his panel revealing a dripping valve and hard sparked. "Nnnnn...please..."

"Ooo…I might have to have your hardened spike in me after I ravish you senseless" Jack stated as he teased his mate's spike and dripping port, prodding but never penetrating and driving Darkwing wild.

"Yessss...oh Jack please..." Darkwing purred and moaned at the teasing he wanted Jacks spike buried deep in him. Slowly but surely Jack thrust his spike deeper into his mate and then quickly removed it, reminding his mate who was in charge here. Jack was so happy that they could be intimate again, that it didn't take long before he thrust his spike deep into his mate and left it there for a time so that Darkwing felt it.

Darkwing moaned happily as long familiar sensations returned. "Oh Jack...nnnn...so big...so slagging big in me..."

"And you are so tight my love…so tight..." Jack stated, almost ready to overload at the sensations, but he held off. But it didn't take too long before Jack released his spark. "show me your spark love…show me you truly want my sparklings, for a I plan to stuff you until you pop"

"Yesss...fill me full of your sparklings..." Darkwing moaned and revealed his spark which happily raced to join Wheeljack's. Darkwing's spark instantly changed colors, and while the two bots were recovering from the intense overload, Primus gave Darkwing a one-time urge to be dominant while Jack was submissive just once, as Primus wanted both bots carrying sparklings.

"I want to see that pretty valve of yours" Darkwing said in a deep purr. "Now"

Jack rolled onto his back, spread his legs wide and revealed his pert valve, one that had seen very little action, as Darkwing had sparked most of their sparklings up to this point. Jack also used his own fingers to tease his valve to show it was dripping and his spike was stiff. "Here, baby, here is my pert little valve, ready and waiting for you"

"Good, mmm that's it baby tease yourself get yourself ready for me" Darkwing said slowly stroking his spike.

Jack did as asked, stroking his spike and fingering his own valve, hoping that Darkwing would soon take him and knock him up. "please baby, please…"

Darkwing enjoyed the show for a little longer, and he started to say remove your fingers when he had an idea. "Spread yourself open I'm coming in darling"

Jack did as asked and spread himself wide, and with a smile begged Darkwing. "please…"

Darkwing slide his spike in filling Jacks valve. "I want you touching yourself baby." Jack ran his hands all over himself, showing Darkwing areas he didn't even know were erogenous zones for his mate, but the seeker memorized each area, so he knew for another time. Darkwing felt odd to be in the dominant role, but he knew he needed to be it for just this once at least.

Darkwing thrusted slowly at first before soon picking up the pace and started pounding in and out of Jack. "Show me your spark, and touch your valve." Jack released his spark as well as played with his valve even as Darkwing pounded in and out of it. And Jack moaned and gasped in pure pleasure, as his spark waited for its counterpart. Darkwing kept thrusting as Jack kept playing with his valve and released his spark, when it joined with Wheeljack's knocking the other up.

After overloading once more, the two looked at each other, the regular balance returned. "we will have to have more intimate sessions, my love" Jack stated as he rubbed Darkwing's sensitive cockpit.

Darkwing purred as Jack rubbed his cockpit. "Mmmm, yes oh how I had to have you like that. I want it slow baby, I want it hard and gentle, I want it everyway"

"Then you shall have it, as I have a feeling your heat cycle is due any day now" Jack stated, licking his lips in anticipation.

Darkwing kissed his mate. "I feel it too, we have enough time to refuel and stock up"

Elsewhere, the trine minus their mate Skyfire, were napping. Primus, sensing the trio could still produce more sparklings, even without their fourth mate, began his work. And once he was done, he vanished, leaving the three with their libidos on high so that they would help replenish the population.

Starscream stirred first and nuzzled TC, the feel of his trine and mates felt good though he missed Skyfire terribly. TC enjoyed the touches, and though he missed their fourth mate, he wasn't going to stop the pleasure and while being pleasured, he began to rub warp's wings. The three were starting to warm up quickly, their libido soon getting too high to worry about Skyfire not being there. The trine took turns taking each other this way and that, they moaned and clung to each other and soon enough the three were releasing their sparks. All three impregnated each other as they took each other, and their heat cycle took over. They knew in their sparks Skyfire would want them to carry on. From the well Skyfire was allowed to see his mates and he was allowed to send love to them, he missed them dearly but he wanted them happy.

In the meantime, elsewhere in the base, Slugbug was caring for his little ones as Windstriker had gone off to do something. All Slugbug could hope was that his mate wasn't doing something stupid. Windstriker thought things over and he knew it was time to talk with his brother and see where they stood. He knew his brother wasn't the same as he had been but then it was because of his brother that he nearly died. "Your brother is not the same" Primus stated, as he spoke to Windstriker, "You need to seek him out, as he won't come find you"

"It is hard Primus, a part of me wants to forgive him" Striker replied.

"I know its hard, but forgiving him will make you feel better" Primus stated.

"I've trusted you this long" Striker said. "Where is he"

"He is crying in his own quarters, the ache of the hurt from having hurt you overwhelming him. His mate is working. Go to him, my son. Go and reconcile." Taking an intake of air Windstriker went to his brother's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came a tearful reply from within and the door opened. Skypride was crying, just as Primus had said.

Striker went to his brother. "Pride, can we talk." Pride nodded, as he longed for reconciliation.

Striker sat down. "I need to get this off my chest so I need you to listen alright?" Pride merely nodded, afraid that saying anything would set Striker off, as Pride knew Striker had every reason to hate him.

"I worshipped you, I wanted to be like you in everyway. It's why I did everything you did even if it was wrong. I just wanted your love, brother." Striker said. "But when you injured me...left me to do die...all I could think was why? Why did my brother do this to me? So I ask you now. Why?"

Pride swallowed hard, as he was not sure his brother wanted to hear what he was going to say, but he said it anyway. "I…I was..jealous of you. You got all the attention, you got all the love. You were always better than I was at everything and people flocked to you. I just wanted to feel loved and I craved attention" Pride stated, knowing it was wrong and half expecting his twin to go ballistic on him.

"Pride I loved you then and I love you now despite everything, I hated the attention I received. I never wanted it, do you know how often I needed your protection" Striker said calmly.

Pride lowered his head. "You seemed to always enjoy it, and I felt like you didn't really need me. I guess I just was too caught up in my own failings to see that you actually needed me."

"I needed you more then you know...I got hurt so many times it didn't matter to some that I was a Prime. They still used me...Pride...I want us to be brothers again"

'I want that too, that is, if you will take your fault-ridden twin back" Pride stated.

"I will...I need my big brother back" Striker said and hugged his brother.

Pride smiled. "And this time, I know things will be different" Pride stated as he hugged his twin. Striker felt happy now and that happiness went over his bond with Slugbug. Both Slugbug and Silverflair, though elsewhere, felt the pure happiness of their mates and both knew what had happened. And while Silverflair headed back to his mate, Slugbug waited for his mate to come to him. When Silverflair arrived Striker said he would go and told his brother to comm if he needed anything.

Pride leaned into the touch. "Striker and I talked things out, we are brothers again, he forgives me"

"I am glad, for nothing is stronger than family bonds' Silverflair stated.

"I...I think you deserve to know what I did to him" Pride said and told his mate of everything including injuring and leaving his brother to die.

Silverflair didn't show it, but he was appalled but what had been done, but then he remembered how much pride had changed even since he first met the bot. "The best part is that you two made up."

"You do not think me disgusting for what I have done?" Pride asked.

"you have made amends for what you have done, why should anyone punish you any further, my love?" flair asked.

"I...I don't know I guess...I'm afraid someone will find out and call for punishment." Silverflair did his best to reassure his mate. This would take time.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Percy was starting to get very big and very uncomfortable. "I feel like an ocean liner" Percy stated.

"You are beautiful my love" Fader said as he rubbed Percy's back and kissed him softly. Percy purred as the rubbing was warming his systems up. He gave his mate better access to his swollen belly as well as spread his legs further apart which was a sign Fader had come to know well. Fader moved his hands and moving one over Percy's bump and the other he ran his fingers over the others closed panel. Percy moaned and purred, enjoying the sensations. He opened his panel, in a silent move that told his mate exactly what Percy wanted. Feeling the panel slide back Fader slipped his fingers in and started to gently tease Percy with them, still rubbing the sparkling bump. Percy began begging for his mate to enter him, as he wanted it – needed it so badly.

Fader gently raised Percy up and eased Percy onto his spike. "You feel so tight my love"

'and you feel so big…so good inside me' Percy stated as he enjoyed the slow pace. Fader kept the movements slow wanting Percy to full enjoy this. The two continued to enjoy each other, each enjoying several overloads, before Percy began screaming in pain. Fader realized what was going on as thick oil began to cover his own deflating spike and groin which was just outside of Percy's valve – Percy was getting ready to spark.

"Percy darling I don't think we're going to make it to the med bay, I'm going to lay you down and clean you up. I'll deliever the sparklings here" Fader said gently. Percy nodded, understanding even as he was in pain from the impending sparking.

Fader got Percy laying down and grabbed a rag and cleaned him up. "Alright baby breathe your not quite ready yet." It was difficult, but Percy did his best, and before too long it was time for the two little ones to come out.

"Alright baby, push" Fader encouraged. Percy pushed hard, in about 30 minutes both little mechs came out, screaming and crying.

"Their beautiful and their just fine my love" Fader said smiling. Percy smiled, as he saw the little ones.

Elsewhere, Mirage was more active than his mate wanted him to be especially for as far along as the illusionist was. But Mirage was determined to stay busy until he sparked, and unfortunately for Mirage, he was far from the base and from a med bay and his mate when he realized he was going into labor with his sparklings.

Optimus felt something over the bond and at first he wasn't quite sure what it was so he commed Mirage. "Beloved, are you alright?"

"No, beloved. I'm far from anything and the sparklings are coming" Mirage yelled over the comm., which Optimus knew meant trouble as Mirage almost never yelled at all.

"Where are you I will come and send the fastest medic ahead to you." Mirage sent where he was, and he truly was in the middle of nowhere. Optimus knew the fastest medic was Kryptonight, but the problem was, it was the seeker's day off. Optimus hoped he could get a hold of his son, as Mirage needed a medic desperately.

Optimus pinged his son repeatedly. "Krypto answer me please"

The seeker finally answered after receiving a ping 15 times. He knew someone must really need him, and so he groggily answered, "Kryptonight here, wha'cha need?"

"Son, its your mother you have to get to him. He's sparking and is literally in the middle of nowhere" Optimus said and sent the coordinates. "You must go now I will follow but it will take me time to get there. He needs a medic." Krypto snapped awake, as he knew that area, he knew it well as he flew there a lot to blow off steam. It truly was in the middle of nowhere. Krypto kissed his mate and then blasted off, knowing it was crucial that he get there ASAP. Optimus followed of course but because of his alt mode he could only go so fast and he commed Mirage telling him Krypto was on the way. The seeker arrived and found, to his dismay that Mirage was already trying to self deliver his first sparkling. Krypto raced in and began to help his mother. It didn't take long before the two were out, but both sparklings were in rough shape. Krypto took the two and blasted back to base, along with Mirage. The seeker contacted his father, and Optimus soon turned tail and headed back to the base. Optimus rushed to the med bay as soon as he hit the base and transformed he prayed Mirage and their little ones were alright.

Mirage was severely dehydrated while the little sparklings appeared lethargic. Aid helped as did Ratchet, as this was a severe case. Optimus managed to get to Mirage and held his hand. "Stay with me"

Mirage smiled tiredly. "You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to. I forgot to take energon along is all, I will be ok" Mirage stated, hoping his babies were alright.

Optimus kissed Mirage softly. "I know they will be" He said as Aid and Ratchet worked. Mirage drifted off into recharge, feeling safe and secure, knowing that he, for now, was in the spot he needed to be.

Elsewhere, Crasher was feeling fat, as his distended abdomen stood out. He still felt bad about having received Jazz's last set of sparklings, but he tried his best to love Jazz as Jazz took care of him, as Crasher could tell Jazz was getting closer and closer to the end. Crasher still made sure to pull his weight. Jazz knew he would offline soon, but he was determined to make sure things were in order. His home he left to Crasher and some of his music. The rest of his and Prowl's stuff went to Mirage, Wingspan and others. Jazz did make Crasher sit and take in energon. Jazz also knew it wouldn't be too much longer before Crasher would spark. The old bot hoped he was around long enough to at least see these last ones he created. "How are you feeling darlin?" Jazz asked as he sat beside Crasher.

"Like I want these out as soon as possible" Crasher stated as he rubbed his very swollen abdomen. Crasher sighed, as these little ones weren't going to be so little.

"They'll be here soon darlin and they'll be beautiful like you" Jazz said putting his hand on the round bump. "There is a chance they might be seekerlings, I'll show ya how to raise em." Crasher nodded and moaned as the rubbing of his bump felt so good. He repositioned himself, showing off just how horny he really was. He had gotten slightly better about asking, but he still hesitated most of the time. Jazz smiled and gently rubbed here and there working Crasher up wanting to give him as many overloads as he could. He knew he could do it without ever actually spiking him. Crasher was hoping Jazz would spike him, but he never said anything, as the sensations felt amazing as gentle overloads washed over him. It wouldn't be too much longer…at least for the sparklings. "Tell me what ya want darlin" Jazz said. "What do ya need"

"I need…need you…need your … your hard spike buried in me…" Crasher stated, surprising Jazz just slightly.

"You got it darlin" Jazz said and got Crasher onto his side and very carefully eased his spike into Crasher. Crasher moaned deliciously enjoying what he figured would be one of his last sessions with Jazz. Jazz kept his movements slow and gentle wanting Crasher to enjoy and so neither of them would be too taxed. Jazz felt it too that this would be one of their last sessions. Gentle waves of pleasure surged through the two for a while, and after overloading, the two were content. That was, until Crasher groaned in pain and oil seemed to leak everywhere.

Jazz soothed Crasher gently. "Its alright darlin, I'll call the medics" Jazz said and commed the med bay. "Whichever medics on get here now Crasher's sparkin." Ratchet hurried over as Krypto and Aid were busy and Fader was off. Crasher looked at the medic, amazed.

Jazz had gotten Crasher cleaned up and he greeted Ratchet with a hug. "Hello my old friend." Ratchet didn't want to say anything, but he knew Jazz wouldn't be around much longer. Instead, he focused on Crasher, who was trying to spark the precious little ones, Jazz's last sparklings. Jazz went to Crasher and supported him and encouraged him to push when Ratchet said to. Crasher moaned, groaned and strained under the pressure and pain. The first two seekerling mechs came out with effort, but relatively easy compared to the last one, who was much bigger than his brothers.

"You can do it Crasher" Jazz encouraged. "Your almost there." Crasher pushed hard. And after an hour of trying, the last mech seekerling came out, in a size Jazz hand't seen since Wingspan sparked Sonicboom's sparklings. Jazz smiled, happily to have created three last sparklings before he would be called home.

Jazz kissed Crasher gently. "You did it darlin I knew you could do it. How are they Ratchet?"

"All three are perfectly healthy. Crasher did a great did, old friend, and these three will be healthy and safe' Ratchet stated.

"Good" Jazz said and showed Crasher how to hold the seekerlings before he rested. When all were asleep and settled Jazz sat with Ratchet for a time. "You know don't you my friend?"

"Yes, Jazz, I do. Once you have all settled here, go and enjoy being with your mate" Ratchet stated with a smile before he left. Jazz knew he had a couple more things to do before he could join Prowl, he had to show Crasher how to handle seekerlings and he had to talk to his sons.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Whisper and Shadowwalker had finally comeback to Cybertron, along with their mates. Fire Raid and his mate had stayed on earth, but Mirror and Fire raid had a much better relationship. That made Raid happy and after getting Mirror settled at home he took Whisper and Shadowwalker to where Ironhide had been entombed. Both mechs paid their respects, crying as they had been so bad never to visit their father while he was alive. However, on the way back from the tomb, Whisper and Shadowwalker passed Buster, who was carrying the sparklings of hound and Hide. Both Whisper and Shadow felt something strange, but shook it off.

Hide squeaked a bit when he saw Shadow and Whisper. Hound squeaked too, as his little spark seemed to recognize these bots. Buster stopped and headed to the saddened duo, the sparklings in his arms reaching for the two. "Haven't see you two in a long time" Buster said. Both whisper and shadow knew Buster had every right to yell at them for their absence, but he didn't. and to the two, that was even scarier. They were too shocked to say anything.

"I guess ya heard the news then since your here"

"Air Raid told us" Whisper stated, growing paler as the two triplets saw their debilitated older triplet come out. Siren saw his triplets and began to cry, though no one could tell if they were happy, sad, or angry tears.

Buster went to him and shifting Hide and Hound a bit and put a hand on Siren's shoulder. "Ya should be restin, Siren."

Siren scribbled a note. "I wanted to see dad" was all it stated, not even acknowledging his triplet brothers.

Buster nodded after he read it. "I'll take ya ta see him." Siren smiled a broken smile toward Buster, but then glared at his brothers. It was obvious to all but the two other triplets that Siren wasn't going to forgive his brothers very easily. Buster nodded at the two and he took Siren to see Ironhide not telling that Hide was currently in his arms. Bolt stayed behind and glared at his mate's brothers, who did little if anything to help their brother or their father. As for Siren, the two little ones in Buster's arms squirmed until they were able to sit on Siren's lap. He didn't know it but he was holding his parents as he looked at his parents' tomb.

"You two have a lot of nerve coming back here" Bolt told the two brothers. Buster smiled as he watched Hound and Hide sit on Siren's lap. Whisper and Shadow were taken aback, as they had never been so strongly reprimanded by Boltcutter. Siren enjoyed holding the little ones, wishing he had had more time with his father and wishing he were healthy enough to have sparklings once again. Hide Squeaked and snuggled against Siren trying to make him feel better.

"Why have neither of you been here, did you think you two were the only ones hurting." Shadow and Whisper didn't know what to say, as they had no idea how awful even their own brother was. Siren enjoyed it, but was starting to glitch – it was time to get him back inside, as he couldn't spend much time outside due to his injuries.

Buster noticed. "Hang on Siren I'll get ya home" Buster said and took Siren back to Bolt. "He's startin ta glitch Bolt." Bolt took Siren back inside, all the while glaring at the other two. Both looked away and then looked to Buster, unsure of what to do or think.

"Come on lets get ya some energon" Buster told them when Hound and Hide reached for the two.

Hide went to whisper while Hound went to the other. "Come" said Buster, 'we have much to talk about." They nodded and followed Buster who got them energon. "Have a seat." The two sat, having no idea that their sister, Ironwill, was going to join this conversation. She was just as upset as Siren. There was a knock on the door and Buster went and answered it letting Ironwill in.

Ironwill went to her other brothers. "I cannot believe you two! For years dad has been lonely and in pain, Siren is in horrible shape and it was Buster and his mate that took care of dad. And then we lose dad and you're not even here." The two looked at each other, not sure what to say, as "I'm sorry' they knew wasn't going to cut the muster at this point.

"I'm with Siren I don't know why you even bothered to come back"

"We came back, because we felt terrible that we neglected those we loved" Shadow stated, surprising both Buster and Ironwill. "And we want to make amends and renew our bonds with our family, as we have been gone far too long."

"You're a bit late" Ironwill said before she left to go blow stuff up.

Both Whisper and Shadow realized that their siblings weren't going to forgive them as easily as they thought they would. "Buster, I know sorry isn't going to bring dad and mom back, but what can we do to get back in touch with our siblings so that they aren't angry at us anymore?" Whisper asked, saddened by the reactions that they had gotten. Both Whisper and Shadow were glad that their mates were elsewhere at the time being.

Meanwhile, as Whisper and Shadow were learning that they had a lot of making up to do, Razorblade, shadow's mate, headed to the med bay while Spinout, Whisper's mate, headed to the sparkling teaching area as the seeker longed to be around and teaching sparklings again instead of exploring space with Whisper. In the sparkling area Sunny was teaching the sparklings art when he saw the new arrival and went to him. "Hello can I help you?"

"I am sorry. My name is Spinout and I am new here. This is the first time I have ever been to Cybertron, as I was sparked on earth and remained on earth. My mate came back here and brought me with and I am a little lost" Spinout told the yellow Lambo. "I used to teach but since my mate wanted to explore space, I was removed from the job I love and was hoping I could at least observe."

"That's fine with me" Sunny said. "And I'm Sunstreaker by the way" Sunny said and went back to the little ones.

Spinout nodded and continued to watch until he saw in another section where Sunny wasn't teaching a supposed teacher getting ready to beat a sparkling. Spinout raced over just as the beating was about to start. "I don't know who you think you are, but you never abuse your authority and you never ever hit a sparkling." the sparkling, one of Mirage and Optimus's sons, ran off, while the teacher took an audioful from Spinout, before leaving the scene, obviously embarrassed that what he had done was now being seen by all.

Sunny came over and thanked him. "Did you see the sparklings color?" Spinout didn't know the sparklings name, but pointed him out to Sunny. The mech was one of the triplets Mirage had sparked after accidentally turning off his pain receptors. The mech was named Backfire who never ever caused any trouble, but Optimus and Mirage could never figure our why the bot hated his sparkling school. Now Sunny knew why – the large but gentle sparkling had been harassed and beaten by the very teacher who should have been teaching him how to be a transformer.

"Oh pit they're going to kill me..." Sunny groaned softly and went to Backfire. "It's alright, Backfire, that mech won't hurt you anymore" Sunny said gently and held his hand out to Backfire and commed Mirage and Optimus to come.

Spinout watched as Sunny calmed the sparkling. soon enough, Mirage came down, as Optimus was busy. Sunny and spinout informed Mirage of what happened. Both mechs were surprised as Mirage wasn't mad at either of them, as they had figured out what was going on. Mirage let Optimus know about the teacher mech, a mech named Strikeout, and about what Sunny and the new mech named Spinout had done. Needless to say, Optimus was on a mission to find the bot after giving the teaching opening to spinout. "You're not mad at me?" Sunny asked Mirage a little nervous trying to keep himself under control he needed comfort.

Mirage drew Sunny to him and gave him a hug. "You weren't the teacher who hurt him. I have no reason to be mad at you. Now just calm down as you still have little ones to teach' Mirage stated as he gently held onto Sunny, who actually felt better as Mirage "held him." Spinout watched this and while not sure who this calming mech was, it was obvious the bot was someone important.

Sunny took a few more minutes being held by Mirage before he pulled away. "Thank you" the silent mom not spoken but the look said it and he went back to the little ones.

Spinout was left standing as Mirage approached. "My name is Mirage, and I understand Optimus has given you the open position of teaching. I hope you will be a better teacher than the last bot we had" Mirage stated warmly.

Meanwhile, Optimus found the bot he had been searching for, as Keeper had cornered the bot. Neither Keeper nor Optimus were happy and having two of the biggest bots and most powerful bots on the base angry was not a good thing. Strikeout just looked, defiance in his optic. He was angry as he had been passed over for every job he wanted – Prime, security, everything. He hated sparklings and had fallen into the job by accident, thanks to a schedule that Prowl had left.

"How dare you hurt my son" Optimus said. "Why did you do it" giving the mech a chance to explain himself.

"I didn't realize he was your son, but he seemed the perfect target. No one ever wanted to listen to me. I hate teaching sparklings. I hate that, I wanted so many other jobs, better jobs, but no one listened to my plea. I talked to Prowl, I talked to Jazz, I tried to go through the proper channels but no one seemed to listen or care. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I didn't see any way else to get my message across. I chose a vulnerable sparkling hoping it would help my case, and now that I have been exposed, maybe I can be placed elsewhere, far from sparklings" Strikeout stated as he yelled at the two co-Primes.

"Peacekeeper I leave this decision to you" Optimus said.

"I think we will let Ratchet have fun with him for a week and then see about a new position" Keeper stated in a way that Strikeout dreaded and Optimus realized exactly what Keeper was thinking – make the bot a sparkling for a week.

"I agree, and Ratchet has been in a foul mood all week" Optimus said. "I leave him to you I am going to go check on things" I.e. go see Mirage. And while Keeper took the defiant bot to the med bay to explain to Ratchet his plan, Optimus found Mirage in the school area for the sparklings checking on all the teachers to see how they were doing as well as how the students were doing. Mirage was surprised when his mate came up from behind him and gave him a bear hug. He forced himself to not react as his first instinct was to draw a weapon, and this was not the place to do that.

"Is everything alright down here?" Optimus asked kissing his mate softly.

"Yes, everything is fine" Mirage stated, leaving out that he was hornier than hell now that he felt himself in his mate's arms and his mate's groin plate bump in his backside.

"I can feel your heat" Optimus purred into his mates audio."come away with me love." Mirage merely nodded and let his mate drag him away, toward their place. Spinout and Sunny watched the two, and both smiled. Sunny worked with the other feeling at ease with him and when the last of the sparklings went home Sunny smiled seeing Rave. Spinout saw Sunny run toward the seeker. It was obvious that the two were mates. Spinout felt a little left out as he was never able to do that with his mate. He was lucky if his mate stayed around longer than a week. Spinout had wanted sparklings, even if he had to raise them alone. And though he said nothing, it was obvious to Rave and Sunny that spinout was upset and hurt about something. Spinout just shook his head – between seeing Mirage and his mate as well as Sunny and his mate – it just left him feeling empty. Sunny went to Spinout and brought him home with them and let him spend time with his family.

Elsewhere with Crasher sleeping Jazz got someone he trusted to stay and help out til he got back. He headed to see Wingspan who had the day off and was at home with the babies. He didn't know what awaited him. Having arrived once when Wingspan was out on patrol, Wingspan had brought the group into his larger home with his mate, three younger mech seekers with two older mech seekers. Wingspan didn't know them, but he welcomed them into his home anyway as they had no other place to stay. Wingspan had also forgotten that sometimes, when it was his day off, his mom dropped by to see how things were going. Jazz arrived and knocked on the door. Wingspan went to the door and saw his mom. "Hi mama, come in"

"Thanks son, thought I would come see ya since Crasher is restin. He had the sparklings, three little mech seekerlings"

"Oh that's wonderful mama" Wingspan said smiling as Jazz came in. The little femmes heard grandma and calendar running.

"There are grandmas darlings" Jazz said scooping them up and didn't see the new arrivals. The two ancient seekers were taken back at just how Jazz looked, as the grounder's coloration looked so much like the brother they had lost. The three younger looking seekers were also startled, as they remembered what their real mom looked like, and this new grounder looked so much like him, minus wings, that the three were wondering if this old grounder was related to them.

"Excuse me" stated Blue, startling Jazz who hand't seen the company, "but you look familiar." Jazz took one look at the elegant seekers and doubted their story as he had been a rag tag orphan from the wrong side of the tracks.

"Somehow I doubt that very seriously, I grew up in the slums" Jazz said having no idea his mother had had family.

Crimson nudged his brother, as Blue hand't asked things the right way. "Does the name Jazzmin mean anything to you?" Crimson asked, stopping Jazz in his tracks, as he had been named after his mother, Jazzmin.

Jazz froze for several long moments. "Yes...he was my mother...how do you know him?"

Crimson sighed. "we know him because he was our brother, and also the mother of our three nephews here, who we and our parents raised since Jazzmin's mate never allowed us to see him and refused to allow Jazzmin to come and see us" Crimson stated, stunning both Jazz and Wingspan. Crimson didn't tell the full story as he and his brother were still ashamed that they hadn't tried to do more to help their triplet.

Jazz set the little femmes down. "How could you not try harder? Do you not know the hell we faced every second of every day?! That every day I watched the light in my mothers optics fade, that...that I watched as my father beat my mother. Then he killed him in cold blood...that I nearly died as well if it weren't for a few kind mechs" Jazz said barely keeping it together. He knew the only reason he lived was because of Prowl, Wingspan and Mirage.

Crimson cringed as did Blue. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to convince someone who's sparkbonded to leave their abusive mate? Do you have any idea how it feels to have your hands tied be tied behind your back, unable to do anything as you watch the horror go by? Do you have any idea how hard it was for us to take when we learned our brother was murdered in cold blood, and when we tried to go to courts to get the sparkling removed, we were denied because Snapper bribed the judge in favor of him?" Blue stated, his agony still obviously apparent after all these years.

"They weren't bonded...they never had" Jazz said. "After my mother was killed, my father beat me instead" Jazz rubbed his temple. Wingspan went to his mother and sat him down and gently removed his mother's visor. Settling it aside he worked on relieving the pressure, revealing sightless optics to the others.

Blue was shocked. "Snapper always told us they were bonded. If we had only known the truth, we would have fought harder" Crimson stated before singing a song that Jazz recognized, as his mother had sung it to him before he died.

It was all Jazz had to not break down when he heard the song. "Stop...please I cannot bare that song right now"

Blue went over and hugged Jazz, who was struggling not to break down. Jazz was surprised just how much Blue's arms almost felt like his mom's and this was when Jazz realized, these really were his mom's family. Blue began singing as well, singing the lullaby, and while it didn't put Jazz to sleep, it did help calm him down. "Would you like some energon" Wingspan asked.

"Yes my seekerling" Jazz said and soon a cube of energon was in his hand. Shakily Jazz drank some of the energon. Jazz found himself asking his newly found uncles. "Had you got me back what would you have done? I never knew any of you existed"

"we would have raised you the same way we raised your brothers – with love and love of music as well as respect for all life. We would have tried to give you all the opportunities we could have, and we would have been able to explain to you why you have the glitch you have, as on his dying bed, the medic, who was a close family friend, revealed something to us that pissed us off for years, as we could not believe that he would do something so cruel" Crimson stated.

"My adopted family taught me all of that, they were musicians" then their last words hit his audios. "What do you mean I was born like this..." Jazz asked not prepared for what he was about to be told.

"It is a secret in our family that we have a glitch code that can be turned on and off. Only we and the medic knew about it. When Jazzmin came home sparked with the triplets over there, our parents wanted to teach him a lesson, and so he chamber was only supposed to have been reduced to carrying 1 sparkling, which the medic did. but we didn't learn until years later that the moronic medic also turned on the code that meant any sparkling Jazzmin had after that would have optic troubles" Crimson stated, flooring Jazz.

"You mean I've suffered and have been mocked all of my life because of a damn medic!" Jazz yelled for like the first time ever. "If he weren't offline already" Jazz said not finishing statement.

"Unfortunately, the answer to that is yes. And we never gave up on you. We tried fighting for you forever, but once you were adopted elsewhere, no one trusted us to raise you, as they never knew you were actually the son of a seeker. You were a grounder and hence the system continued to keep you from us, and once the war broke out, we had to leave Cybertron after our parents were killed by a young gunformer and his troops. We always hoped that someday we would find you. Our biggest regret is what we did to our brother, if we hand't followed the law of the seekers because of what Snapper told us, he would probably still be around and you would never have been in the situation you were in" Crimson stated. The triplets stared at Jazz, as he looked so much like their mother it wasn't funny.

Jazz didn't see the stares as he didn't have his visor on but he could feel the stares. "Kindly stop staring its rude" Jazz said. This new information was just overwhelming. "Had you raised me I would have never had my son" Jazz said and Wingspan nuzzled Jazz.

"And you wouldn't have met papa" Wingspan added.

"Or Prowler" Jazz agreed. "Or the rest of your siblings"

"Sorry, Jazz, it is just that you look….so much….like him" stated Silverlining, the oldest of the triplets.

"I will take your word as I barely remember him" Jazz said and asked Wingspan for his visor and soon had it back on.

"With the exception of you being a grounder, you look so much like mom, almost to a T' stated another of the triplets. 'I wish we all had gotten more time with him, baby bro." Jazz looked at the one who had spoken, for all the things he had been called in his life, that was not one of them, and for some strange reason, it felt really good.

"I've never been called that before" Jazz said. "I don't even know your names"

"My Name is Silverlining, I am the oldest of the three of us"

"I'm Impulse, as I tend to be impulsive' the middle triplet stated.

'And my name is Fireball, though most just call me Runt, as I used to always be the smallest" the youngest answered. "and those two old farts are our uncles Blue and Crimsonflair."

"One of my children, Wingspan. Three of my grandsparklings, the rest of my children and grandchildren and greatgrand are everywhere" Jazz said. Jazz was now starting to feel better and he hoped that now that he knew he had family, maybe just maybe he found a place for Crasher, since Jazz knew he didn't have much time left.

"I have no right to ask this, but I ask for a favor" Jazz said to his new found family.

"We're family, if you need help, we are here to help. What favor did you want to ask?" Silverlining asked.

"I know I am not much longer for this world, I am old and tired. I have fought war for millions of years and I long to be with my mate. There is a young bot named Crasher who has been helping me, he has helped me in all ways and he just sparked my sparklings three little mech seekerlings. I will teach him what I can but will...will you look after him for me. Treat him kindly and let him know love that he deserves to have" Jazz asked.

The triplets looked at each other. "We will make sure he is well taken care of, as he is part of the family now" Silverlining stated, with a warm smile. What Jazz didn't know nor any of the others was that Primus knew it was going to come to this, and Primus was going to youthen Silverlining to not only take care of Crasher, but to bond with the young bot.

"Thank you" Jazz said and stayed a little longer before going home. He made in time for Crasher and their seekerlings to wake and he showed Crasher how to work with seekerlings. "That's it darlin, you're going to be a great mother to them" Jazz said smiling brightly as Crasher learned quickly and he told Crasher of the new family he had just learned about. Crasher was nervous about the family, as he feared that they wouldn't like him, especially since he sparked Jazz's sons and had been a pleasure bot to survive. What Jazz didn't realize was that Silverlining had followed him home.

"They'll love ya Crasher, your such a kind and loving bot" Jazz assured and kissed Crashers forehead. "I'm gonna make sure yer taken care of properly, trust in me." There came a knock on the door. And while it didn't exactly look like the same bot he had seen, Jazz knew this was Silverlining and then he realized exactly what Primus was doing – Primus was planning on bonding Silverlining and Crasher.

"Crasher darlin this is my brother, Silverlining" Jazz said. "Silver this is Crasher." Crasher just blushed, and tried to hide as he took care of the three little seekerlings. but even as he was shy, he could feel his spark being drawn to this bot, as if this bot was meant only for him.

Jazz smiled as he watched Silver go to Crasher and help him and slowly got him involved in conversation. Jazz could feel it in his spark it wouldn't be long now but he had two more things he had to do. He went to Ratchet in the med bay. "Ratchet"

"yes, old friend?" Ratchet answered, knowing Jazz didn't have much time left.

Jazz hugged Ratchet. "I want to thank you for everything you have ever done for me. I could never repay you even if you would have let me. Come in the morning not long after daylight"

"I will be there, my friend, I will be there" Ratchet stated with a smile, even as his swollen abdomen stuck out.

Jazz smiled back and rubbed Ratchet's sparkling bump. "Take care of them ya hear me" Jazz said before he left and he went to see Mirage before he went home. Ratchet nodded as Jazz headed off. Mirage had just come from having fun with his mate when he met Jazz in the hallway, even to the point where Mirage was still open in the groin area. Jazz chuckled a little and told Mirage to close up. Mirage of course was embarrassed and closed up quickly.

Jazz just smiled and hugged Mirage too him. "I just wanted to make sure your alright son"

"Once I get over this feeling of constantly being horny, I think I will be just fine" Mirage stated. "And I just sparked six weeks ago, so I can't be sparked again yet, as I know it takes my body 6-8 weeks to recover. I guess Primus really wants me to pop out sparklings though. Even Optimus is feeling it a bit, not as much as myself, but that's probably because he is co-prime right now."

"I know however many you have you will love them all and raise them well" Jazz said and kissed Mirage's forehead.

"Well, I learned from the best. Thanks, so much for all you have done. I love you mom" Mirage stated as he hugged Jazz.

"I love you to son" Jazz said hugging Mirage back and stayed a little longer before going home. He spent time with his final sparklings before he said he was going to take a nap. Though he knew he wouldn't be waking up this time. It didn't bother him though, as he felt complete and that he had finally done all he needed to do. During the night in the early hours Prowls spark came for Jazz and Jazz offlined his spark going and joining Prowls at long last. Crasher was the first one up and found Jazz's offline form. He cried hard, hard enough to wake Silverlining who hand't bonded yet, but had found a welcoming in Silverlining's arms.

Many tears were shed though all knew this had been coming and Ratchet arrived when Jazz had asked him to come. Ratchet said he would take care of things and after cleaning Jazz up a bit Ratchet entombed him next to Prowl. At the time Jazz had programmed each mech received a final messege from him as well as what he had left them. Minus of course his new found family as he had all this set before he offlined. Crasher was in shock that Jazz had left him his home and some of his things. Mirage smiled at what Jazz had left Crasher, as Crasher never realized just how much he meant to the old bot. Silver was right there, helping Crasher along as Crasher still cried from the rawness of having lost such a good friend and lover, but he also felt something else – Jazz and Primus had found him something and left him something truly wonderful – a new soon-to-be mate in Silverlining.

Wingspan sat looking at the pictures his mother had left him amongst other things and laughed softly. "Mirage, come look at this one remember this day." Mirage looked at the picture. Oh yeah he remembered that day – the day Prowl finally realized that Jazz had adopted Mirage as well as raising the little seekerling. Mirage and Wingspan then started talking about other fond memories, and before one knew it, the rest of the base was celebrating Jazz's life through memories and good times, the way Jazz would have wanted them to remember him and honor his death. Jazz of course was happy as he got to see that but he was even happier that he was with Prowl again and he was reunited with his mother.

Listening to the stories and memories being shared Blue and Crimson got to learn more of their now deceased nephew and found he had had a rich full life. As much as they wished he had not passed hearing what they did, they felt like they knew him. Later, after all the commotion had died down a bit, Silverlining approached Crasher privately. "I wish I had gotten to know him better, as he was my baby brother, but I promised him I would take care of you' silver stated as he rubbed Crasher's back gently.

"But you don't know anything about me" Crasher said gently the Seekers touch felt so wonderful.

"But I think that could easily be remedied, don't you, my sweet" Silver stated as he continued his ministrations, even getting close to some of Crasher's hottest hot spots.

Crasher let out little breathy gasps as Silver gently touched him and he felt himself start to warm up. "Ahhh...I'm...ohhhh...I've newly sparked..." He said feeling the other needed to know that.

"I know you sparked those sweet little seekerling mechs a few weeks ago and I am sure a certain bot like you has some needs…needs around the house, with the sparklings….as well as other things" silver stated, teasing crasher's hypersensitive groin plating. Silver knew this bot was meant to be his mate or he never would have done this.

Crasher moaned and bucked into the touch. "Yesss...ohhhh please...ohhh..."

Silver continued using his hand to dance along crasher's groin plating while he used his tongue to tease sensitive neck wiring. "I think someone needs some love" Silver stated as he continued to ministrations to the young bot. silver hissed in pleasure when Crasher touched his wings, and that was it for Silver – he had to have this bot as his mate.

"Yes.." Crasher moaned softly his spark pulsing wildly. "I need you...want you...please love oh please..."

"Well my spike is ready, but I have nowhere to put it" Silver whispered, an indication to Crasher his groin plating was still closed.

Crasher moaned and opened his panel letting Silver have access to his valve. "Please..." Silver saw the dripping valve and began to lick to make sure it was well lubricated. And once he was sure, he used his thick, hardened spike to prod at Crasher's sensitive valve. Silver moaned, as why it would feel better to be buried within crasher, he wanted to take it slow and enjoy it.

Crasher moaned at the licking and then the spike proding his valve. "Please Silver...I don't know how much more teasing I can take." Slowly Silver slid his spike deep into the younger bot, and then stopped, waiting for Crasher's valve to adjust. Crasher moaned feeling that large spike slide into him and it felt amazing, the last spike he had had was Jazz's. "Nnnn...Silver..."

Sensing that Crasher was ready, silver slowly began to thrust in and out while gently kissing Crasher. Silver wanted this to be as pleasurable as possible for crasher. Crasher kissed back a bit eagerly as it felt so good to be filled. "So tight…so good" Silver stated, his spike slightly bigger than Crasher had taken previously.

"So big..." Crasher moaned. "More..." Silver thrusted a bit faster and a bit deeper, as he felt the wonderful rippling of crasher's valve on the seeker's spike. Silver, enjoying this and hoping Crasher would want this, soon released his spark and waited to see if Crasher would release his spark to join it. Crasher was becoming lost in the pleasure when he could see Silver had released his spark, he knew the silent unasked question. Did he want this? Did he want to bond to the seeker? He felt warmth and love surround him for just a moment telling him it was alright. He opened his chest plates and released his spark to join Silver. Silver could feel it as their sparks bonded. Silver could feel all of Crasher's worries and fears as well as see all the secrets. Silver sent over love across the bond, trying to reassure his mate. Feeling the love and support flood over the newly formed bond Crasher felt love he had only felt with Jazz and he came with a cry.

Silver soon overloaded as well, happy to have found such a wonderful mate and also feeling good that he hand't let his baby brother down. "That was amazing" Crasher purred and kissed Silver.

"I am glad you enjoyed, my love' Silver stated returning the kiss and still pulsing love to Crasher.

Crasher sent a pulse back. "It doesn't bother you what I was before...?" Crasher asked.

"Sometimes, we all do what we have to do to survive, and not all of us get to choose the opportunities we have" silver stated, hugging his mate tightly.

"And your okay that until recently I was...comfort to your brother? That I sparked his sparklings?" Crasher asked as he rested in Silvers arms.

"I know that, my love. And that doesn't bother me because it proves one thing – you were with him for the last two or three years. That shows to me, when you find the right bot, you are faithful' Silver stated, surprising Crasher as he had never thought of it that way.

"I never thought of it like that, Jazz was so kind to me. He taught me himself giving me an education, I gave him comfort when he needed it" Crasher said and gently caressed Silvers face. "I want to carry your sparklings just not yet"

"We can wait, as we have time' stated silver before the two snuggled together.

Elsewhere, Aid was trying to rest while he was able, he was due anytime now and felt fat and tired. While Silverstreak was out, Luckystar stayed with Aid, knowing that the medic would spark at any time now. "Lucky, will you rub my back it hurts" Aid asked.

'Sure thing love" Lucky answered and started rubbing his mate's back. Both knew it wouldn't be much longer. It helped a little bit but Aid knew he really wouldn't be comfortable til he sparked. It was a couple hours later when Aid was trying to nap that the first pain hit making him cry out. Lucky was right there, as was Streak. And while Lucky kept aid calm, Streak called a medic to come. Fader was on duty and ran from the med bay to the three's room. Aids oil hand't broken yet by the time Fader made, but the pains were a little closer.

Once Fader set up, he forced the oil to break and labor happened quickly. So quickly that Fader almost missed catching the first sparkling which came squirting out quickly. Aid breathed as the first sparkling practically shot out of him and into Fader's arms. "Well, I think we will call that one Shooter" stated Streak, his humor not exactly wanted at the moment, but the name stuck. "Come on aid, you can do it"

Aid was struggling with the second sparkling as it was a lot bigger then its sibling, he kept breathing and pushing as hard as he could. After about an hour, success, as the second sparkling finally came out. Aid was exhuasted once the second sparkling was finally out of him. Aid fell asleep as he left the naming of the sparklings to his mate. "I'm not sure what to name this one" Streak said after Aid had fallen asleep.

"I think we should name this one Conductor" Lucky stated, happily.

Streak nodded as he liked the name. "That will be his name" hours later when aid woke they told him the chosen names and he did like them.

Elsewhere Tango was coming to see his mother not knowing about the newfound family they had. And that he looked not only like Jazz but like Jazzmin. "Mama, I miss grandma" Tango said, as he had always been close to Jazz. Blue and Crimsonflair looked at Tango and almost thought the young seeker could have passed for their long lost brother Jazzmin.

"I miss him too, baby, but he's with grandpa Prowl now. He'll watch over us" Wingspan said holding his son close and rubbed in-between his sons wings.

"Excuse me, young one, but what is your name?" Blue asked, still trying to remember that this was not Jazzmin.

Tango looked at Blue. "My name is Tango"

"sorry for staring but you look almost identical to the triplet brother I lost so long ago" Blue stated.

"How can I look like your brother?" Tango asked not knowing who this was.

"Forgive, my name is Blue, I am Jazz's uncle. My brother was named Jazzmin, and he sparked Jazz, who just passed away" Blue stated informing Tango, who was shocked beyond belief.

Tango looked to his mother. "Mama? Is this true?"

"Yes, my son, it is true. Blue and his brother Crimsonflair are my great uncles, and your great-great uncles. And from images that they have shown me, you look so much like their triplet, the resemblance is uncanny" Wingspan stated in a calm, loving manner.

"Can...can I see these images?" Tango asked curiosity outweighing his shock.

"Sure thing" Crimson said, and showed the images that he had of their long lost brother. Tango couldn't believe what his optics saw as he looked at the images, he had always looked like grandma with wings and now he could see he looked like his great-grandmother as well. "Wow..."

"So like I said, please forgive us for staring" Blue said.

"Its alright...I can see why you stared" Tango said still in shock.

"It is just too bad we weren't able to find Jazz and his family sooner' Crimson stated, with a hint of great sandess.

"You've found us now" Tango said. "And if you had things would have been different"

"I guess all we can do is move forward from here" Blue stated with a small smile.

"It's what grandma would want" Tango said then looked to his mother. "Mom I was going to ask...could you take the kids for a few days?"

Wingspan was going to say no, as he and Runway were busy, but Impulse and Fireball jumped in. 'We could take them for you, Tango, after all, we are family. We are the brothers that Jazz never knew about" Impulse stated.

Tango hesitated for a moment but nodded. "Alright I'll tell Fanbelt you'll take them" Tango said knowing his heat cycle was going to be starting by the next day. Wingspan smiled as it seemed his formerly unknown relatives seemed to be fitting right in.

"You can come by later and get them, as I will have some last minute things to take care of"

Fireball nodded, "We will do that as soon as we can. We should be able to take your precious little ones." Tango nodded and stayed a little longer before going home to Fanbelt and their little ones. His two femmes and mechling came running as soon as they heard him come in and he scooped them up giving each a nuzzle. Fanbelt had been trying, albeit unsuccessfully, to get the three ready to go elsewhere. Fanbelt heard his mate come in and was relieved, and maybe now the little ones would settle down and be able to be gotten ready to visit someone else.

"Love your not going to believe what's happened" Tango said and told his mate of the new arrivals. Fanbelt was happy for his mate, but then requested his mate's help as the three little ones were not behaving. Tango nodded and with a kiss to his mate took care of the triplets getting them back in line. About 30 minutes after the little ones were back in line, Fireball and Impulse came by to pick up the little ones, much to the relief of tango and his mate.

"Watch out for them" Tango said. "If you have problems get my mama or Mirage"

"Thanks for the tip. We will do our best" impulse stated as he scooped one of the two femmes up with one hand then the other with the other hand. The two femmes giggled as they had never felt that before and soon both were nuzzling into impulse while fireball carefully picked up the little mechling, who literally jumped into his arms and then nuzzled into the bot. If this was any indication, Impulse and Fireball were going to be in for an interesting time. Tango and Fanbelt wished them luck before Tango went and got plenty of energon and Fanbelt made the necessary comms letting it be known that they would be unavailable. And it was only a few hours later, in the wee early hours of the morning when the wave hit poor Tango – and his heat cycle began. Tango felt the need to submit and got on his knees and started licking Fanbelts spike.

Fanbelt was caught off guard at first, as he was not used to being the dominant one of the pair, but it didn't take him too long to get into his role. "Yeah…take my spike….ooo that's it….more…" Fanbelt barked in a husky tone as Tango took the other bot's spike into his warm mouth. Tango took his mates spike in as deep as he could sucking and licking. Hearing the other take control made him shiver in anticipation.

"Not so hard….there… that's good… no teeth….that's it, take it in….get ready, I am gonna overload…." Fanbelt stated, as he overloaded into his mate's mouth and straight into the bot's tanks. Fanbelt enjoyed that, but he wasn't satisfied. "Now, on the berth, as I have more plans for you, my precious." Tango took all his mate shot into him and hearing his words scrambled onto the berth and awaited his mates instructions.

Fanbelt ran his hand over his mate's aft. Then he remembered his mate was a virgin in this area. "Turn over, my precious, I want your aft." Tango nodded and quickly turned over and presented his virgin aft to his mate.

Fanbelt played with his mate. "Come on, baby, open up for me" Fanbelt said huskily as he rubbed his own throbbing arousal across Tango's aft port. "Open all the way up so I can play with you while I take you virgin aft port."

"Yes sir..." Tango breathed and opened his ports letting Fanbelt have access to him. Fanbelt, seeing the open aft port, gently thrusted into the tiny opening, stretching it out. To help with the pain, Fanbelt tried to distract his mate by playing with Tango's throbbing cable, dripping valve as well as Tango's hypersensitive wings. Fanbelt waited for his mate to adjust and then began thrusting, knowing full well that come tomorrow the positions would be reversed. Tango moaned and writhed submitting happily to his mate, it all felt so amazing and he begged for more, he begged for his mate's sparklings. "Nnnn...give me your sparklings...pump me full of them..."

Fanbelt was caught a bit off guard by the sparkling comment, but it soon made his spark grow bigger. "Oh I plan to fill you to the brim, my submissive mate" Fanbelt stated. "Beg me…beg me to give you my sparklings and let you carry them."

"Please...oh my love please give me your sparklings...let me carry your babies...please...anything let me have them..."

Fanbelt smirked. "You beg so nicely. Now release your spark, let me give you sparklings to carry in that needy chamber of yours. Feel the need….you need to carry these precious lives" Fanbelt stated, knowing he felt the same way, and was hoping when the roles were reversed his mate would fill him up as well.

Tango released his spark to Fanbelt. "Please...nnnnn..." The two sparks met, and while both overloaded, Tango's spark changed colors – an indication he was now carrying sparklings. Tango felt so relieved and proud while Fanbelt felt proud of the role he had played. After the overload, both went to refuel, as they had been at it all day, and both knew once the clock struck midnight, the roles would change. And soon, the clock chimed the midnight hour, and both felt the change.

Tango touched here and there on Fanbelt, "I want you on your hands and knees. I want that pretty aft of yours"

Fanbelt got in the desired position, and moaned as his mate teased his hot zones. "nnnn…." Tango took his time teasing his mate before he slipped into his mates aft one hand fingering Fanbelts valve the other stroking his mates spike.

Fanbelt moaned and groaned as well as gasped in pure pleasure. "ooo baby….use me….you feel so good in me….ugh ngh….more please…please." Fanbelt moved his aft to provide even more stimulation for his mate as well as himself. Tango moaned and added more fingers to his mates valve. "Feels so good baby, you like that huh me making you mine" Tango merely nodded as it felt so much better to be the one being taken than the taker, at least for him. Fanbelt's desperate moans let Tango know that his mate was truly enjoying this.

Tango kept thrusting and teasing his mate. "Overload for me." With a silent moan, Fanbelt did as he was asked and overloaded hard for his mate. He was just so pleasure shot, anything that Tango asked him to do he would do.

"Do you want my sparklings" Tango breathed into Fanbelt's audios.

Fanbelt thought his mate would never ask. "Yes…please please please….let me carry your precious sparklings….fill me up….I need to carry your babies…. My chamber longs to be filled once again" begged Fanbelt, hoping Tango would bless him with carrying sparklings.

Tango kissed his mate. "On your back my love"

Though still pleasure shot, Fanbelt climbed on the berth and laid on his back, spreading his legs wide, revealing his dripping valve to his mate. "Please…."

Tango slid his re hardened spike into his mate's valve and took him gently, hitting that spot deep inside him again and again. "Show me your spark"

Without any hesitation on his part, Fanbelt revealed his pulsing spark and allowed it to float out. He moaned as his mate played with the throbbing mass. Tango lovingly caressed his mates spark sending pleasure through him before he revealed his spark. Fanbelt just melted in pure pleasure as he felt everything. His voice had shorted out in all the pleasure, and so he tried using his body to show his mate what he wanted. And right now, Fanbelt wanted the sparks to unite and knock himself up. Tango smiled and sent his spark to join his mates uniting them and knocking Fanbelt up with sparklings. Happy to once again be carrying, Fanbelt let out a gentle moan. Now, since the main reason for the heat cycle was accomplished, they could just have fun.

Elsewhere Saberquake would be sparking at any moment as would Windrider though they still didn't know he was sparked. Windrider smiled as he rubbed Saber's sparkling bump and kissed her softly. "Soon"

"I can hardly wait, as this bump makes it hard to do anything" Saberquake stated, having noticed her mate had put on a little weight, but not enough to worry about.

"True but you are even more beautiful" Rider said. "Can I get you anything sweet"

"I think I need to head to the med bay" Saberquake stated as she noted a small bit of black fluid emerge from her groin area. Windrider looked and nodded and got Saber to the med bay, unaware he would be sparking after his mate. Fader came out to help with Saberquake, as did Kryptonight, when the seeker noticed something about the old medic. And so the seeker left Fader with the femme and took Windrider aside. Windrider was not very happy as he was placed on a berth near his mate.

"There is nothing wrong with me" Windrider insisted as he wanted to get to his mates side.

"Lay still" Krypto stated in a tone no one, not even Ratchet argued with, as it was never wise to piss off a seeker. Windrider backed down a bit before he felt something strange, as black fluid began emerging from his own groin plating. "See, I know what I am talking about:" Kryptonight stated, in his unusually serious tone.

Windrider reached down and brought his fingers back up and looked in disbelief at the oil covering his fingers. "I..."

"Now lay back. Fader is more than capable in helping Saberquake. You need a medic too, as you are also sparked" Kryptonight stated in a tone that made it known he was dead serious.

"I didn't know..." Windrider said as he did lay back. A little ways away, Fader was easily helping Saberquake spark her twins. But Kryptonight was having more difficulty, as he had no idea how many Windrider was carrying, though he suspected at least triplets. "now breath, Windrider, the first one is crowning" Krypto stated in a much calmer, friendlier tone. Windrider nodded and breathed feeling a need to push.

It didn't take long before Kryptonight had helped deliver 2 mech sparklings from Windrider, and was working on a third sparkling. Little did anyone know, a fourth sparkling also lay in wait. "Come on, Windrider, push." Windrider grunted in response as he pushed again. The third sparkling came out, a precious femme, and Kryptonight thought that it was the last one, until Windrider started pushing again. The seeker medic handed off the femme and prepared for whatever was coming, not knowing a fourth little sparkling was going to emerge from the older bot. Windrider let out a groan as he pushed again pushing out a last little mechling.

Kryptonight helped the little surprise out and handed the healthy sparkling off to be placed with the others as he helped Fader bring Saberquake and Windrider close together, after they produced a total of 6 sparklings. "Rest, you two, you have done well" Krypto stated, a smile on his face.

"Some medic I am" Windrider said sighing once he and Saber were close together.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, love, as you never showed any signs or symptoms other than gaining a trace amount of weight. You aren't perfect, you know. And no matter what I love you and our precious little ones with all my spark" Saberquake stated, hoping it made Windrider feel better.

"How are we going to handle six sparklings? I've only ever really dealt with one"

"Don't forget, love, that now that we are here, we have lots of bots who could help us and give us tips, such as Mirage and Optimus as well as several others' Saberquake stated. "We could even ask your Son as he has taken care of many at once."

Windrider nodded. "Alright love." They were happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile, elsewhere, another bot was getting ready to spark. Red Alert knew he was getting close as he was getting hornier and hornier and right now he was being taken by his mate Flasher who still didn't realize he truly was sparked. Yes, Flasher had had some purging of tanks and other stuff but nothing that seemed to stand out to either Flasher or red Alert. Red moaned and pushed back onto Flasher's spike. "Oh Flahser...feels so good...rub my belly..."

Flasher smiled as this was his favorite part about Red carrying sparklings. Flasher rubbed his mate's belly in a way he knew would drive his mate wild. "My you must be getting close, as you seem so horny" Flasher stated, feeling the milking of his spike as it was deep in Red's valve.

"Yesss...oh Flash..." Red moaned. After both overloaded, Flasher found that their groins were covered in a black fluid, and since he didn't realize he was sparked and since he wasn't feeling any pain, thanks to an accidental turning off of his pain sensors while a asleep, Flasher figured that his mate was sparking. And so calmly, Red and Flasher made their way to the med bay. By the time they made it Red's first sparkling was starting out as Flasher yelled for a medic.

Fresh off the other sparking, Fader came over to help Red, as Fader had worked with the bot before. But it was Ratchet, who had just reached the med bay that noticed something strange about Flasher. "Flasher, I need to do an exam on you, get on the berth" Ratchet stated. Flasher knew well enough not to argue, but he didn't understand why Ratchet did this until Ratchet made an offhanded comment and swore.

"I swear at this rate age will not be what offlines me" Ratchet said. "Flasher you're sparking"

'No way, Ratch, as I have no pain. All I have is an urge to bear down" flasher stated, not realizing that was because he was sparkling. Ratchet swore as he knew sparking was painful, so there was only one conclusion to draw – somehow Flasher's pain receptors had been turned off.

"Turn your pain receptors back on and go with the urge to bear down." Ratchet was going to regret saying that, for as soon as flasher turned his pain receptors back on, he swore worse than Ratchet had ever and in far more languages than Ratchet realized the bot knew. Flasher pushed, hollered, screamed, and swore, making Ratchet wish he hand't told the bot to turn his pain receptors back on, but there was little Ratchet could do now, as the first sparkling was crowning.

"Push Flasher" Ratchet said as he watched the crowning sparkling. Flasher pushed while swearing and screaming, and soon the first of three sparklings came forth. And all three were going to be huge, or so Ratchet realized once he held the first sparked sparkling.

Handing the sparkling over Ratchet gave his attention back to Flasher. "Come on Flasher"

Screaming once again, and into Ratchet's face, Flasher pushed out the second sparkling, which was larger than the first and reminded Ratchet of when Mirage sparked Keeper. Flasher was in terrible pain, as the last sparkling made its way out, very slowly. "Keep breathing Flasher, just keep breathing and push" Ratchet encouraged. And with a vocal processor too raw to scream anymore, much to all those around's relief, Flasher pushed the last enormous sparkling out before passing out from low energon levels, as interfacing and sparking had taken about all the energy he had in him. And he had burned through a reserve rather quickly. Ratchet handed the sparkling off and got drips running into Flasher getting him stable before going to check on Red. Red had handled this easily, as he had sparked many times before. The only thing he was wondering was why was his sparkmate not by his side and why was his sparkmate hurting so bad.

Ratchet told Red what had happened. "Seems Flasher was sparked as well, he just sparked three very large sparklings" He said then took in the smaller forms of the two Red had sparked.

"That doesn't surprise me" stated Red, "considering the size of his father and the size of his twin." Red had been surprised that Flasher sparked, but he remembered when Flasher begged for him to fill him up. Apparently, Red did his job well.

"Their healthy and so are you little ones" Ratchet said. "You did good Red"

"Thank you, my friend" Red stated, happy that all was going well. He thought of charger, and how charger would have loved to see these little ones.

"Get some rest, I know Charger is happy" Ratchet said. Red nodded and then fell into a peaceful rest, knowing all was ok. Ratchet got a check up while he was there to make sure his little ones were alright.

"You're right on target, pops" Kryptonight stated privately, as he checked over Ratchet. Kryptonight reserved that nickname only when the two were alone in the med bay.

"Good to know brat" Ratchet replied.

Kryptonight smiled, as being called a brat was Ratchet way of being affectionate toward the young seeker, much like a father-son relationship. "well, now that you are checked out and on track, can you check on me?" the seeker asked, which surprised Ratchet, as he was unaware that the seeker was carrying.

"Your carrying?" Ratchet asked in surprise. The seeker nodded, but it was not the nod of someone who wanted to be carrying.

"Oh Krypto, please tell me its your mates sparklings otherwise I'm going to have to go kill something"

"they are, I just never wanted to carry sparklings" Krypto stated, much to Ratchet's relief.

"I know you didn't, does Hurricane know your sparked?"

"No, I haven't told him yet, as since these are my first, I am too afraid of miscarrying and I don't want to get his hopes up" the seeker stated.

"Alright lay back" Ratchet said gently. He started scanning. "Their fine Krypto, right where they should be at this point. You really do need to tell Hurricane"

"Even though he is sparked and very emotional right now?" Krypto asked, again shocking Ratchet.

"He's sparked too? You don't make things easy do you, yes he still needs to know" Ratchet said.

"Alright, I am going to take this afternoon off, to be with my mate and tell him, is that ok Ratchet?" Krypto asked. Ratchet nodded, and the seeker was gone in a flash. Ratchet checked on the med bay patients and found his father concerned Ratchet went to him to see if he was alright.

Ratchet found his father with Saberquake hovering over a brood of sparklings. Windrider had not even had the opportunity to tell his son yet that he had not only had more sparklings, he had bonded to Saberquake. "Hi son, what do you think of your brothers and sisters?" Windrider asked, seeing Ratchet approaching him and Saberquake.

"Dad...i think you have some explaining to do"

Windrider kissed Saberquake, before responding, "Well, where should I start, my son?"

"Lets start with when did you bond"

"the same day we apparently both got sparked with sparklings, though I didn't know I was sparked until I sparked 4 beautiful sparklings today" Windrider stated, Saberquake snuggling up to her mate even as they stood there talking. Ratchet wasn't sure what to say, here was his father bonded and with new sparklings. He wasn't mad he was just confused and not sure how to feel.

'Son, I didn't plan this….it just sorta happened and I chose to go along with it rather than fight it" windrider stated.

"I'm not mad dad...this is just...I don't know I guess I never pictured you mating again"

"I didn't picture it either, my son, but I think Primus is very much at work here" windrider stated.

"That wouldn't surprise me, he likes to meddle" Ratchet gRumbled.

"Someday you will understand, son, that Primus knows exactly what he is doing" Windrider stated as he picked up the femme he had sparked.

"Like I said he likes to meddle" Ratchet said as he looked at his newborn siblings.

"Call it what you like, but everything that happens is the will of Primus, whether we like or not" windrider commented.

"Tell me about it" Ratchet said. Thinking of more then one occasion when that applied.

Elsewhere, Bee and Dive were trying to satiate their desires, but it was hard without their third mate there, but they were making due, as Ratchet was scheduled in the med bay for at least 18 hours. Bee panted. "Don't we have some toys...something we can use" He was so horny and he knew Dive was too. Dive dug around, and found something that Ratchet had been hiding from his mates – a whole box of "toys." Dive and Bee looked at each other, wondering how they had missed that all these years. "Oh I am so bringing this to Ratchet" Bee grumbled. "What all is in there"

There were all sorts of fun toys – dildos, whips, as well as restraints. Both Bee and dive were getting a wicked idea. They looked at each other, and began to plan how they were going to get their mate as they learned something new – Ratchet liked being dominated in the berth. They started planning and practiced a bit with a few of the toys making sure they were comfortable with them. They decided bee would be "restrained" while Dive whipped him and the like to get Ratchet going, then Dive would dominate Ratchet. Bee smiled, as this was too good. But they also decided that once they blindfolded Ratchet and restrained him, Dive would release Bee and both of them would dominate their third mate. It made a delightfully evil chill run down their spinal units to realize that their mate, the medic who scared the tar out of even the toughest bot, liked nothing more than to be dominated in the berth.

Bee and Dive made out gently and drank plenty of energon and had more ready for Ratchet. They knew when Ratchet was supposed to be home so Dive restrained Bee when it was almost time and started working the minibot over. Ratchet was a bit tired after his long stint in the med bay, but he had no idea the reprieve that awaited him at home. As he stepped in the door, he noticed that Bee had been restrained in restraints he thought he had hidden. The thing was, he couldn't help but want nothing more than to be in Bee's place and be dominated. He had no idea that this was exactly how his mates had planned for things to go. The bump in his paneling let Dive know the desired effect was being achieved.

"Welcome home lover, Bee's been such a bad bot" Dive said as he 'whipped' bee with the whip. Ratchet moaned as he heard Bee moan under the "domination." He wanted to be in Bee's place, he wanted it so bad. He was almost jealous of Bee.

"Mmm, what is this? Are you wanting something lover? Answer me. Now"

Ratchet just about melted right then and there. "Please, please….dominate me' Ratchet stated, panel open, dripping valve and stiff spike showing he was enjoying this more than Bee and Dive had even anticipated.

"Get on the berth, on your knees" Dive commanded. Ratchet wasted no time in getting into the desired position – his array showing that he was even stiffer and wetter than before.

"Have you been a bad bot lover" Dive asked as he lightly ran the whip over Ratchet's body.

"uh-huh. I…I…I hid these….these toys from you" Ratchet stated, "as well as….as denied you… the use of my array" Ratchet stated.

"Oh such a naughty lover" Dive said and smacked Ratchet with the whip. Ratchet moaned as he was being restrained as well as blindfolded. And once Ratchet was restrained and blindfolded, Dive released Bee. Now was time for the real fun to begin.

Bee grabbed a lovely plug and moved over to Ratchet. "Open your aft panel. Now"

Ratchet opened his aft port, one that had had rarely been used. "Please…." Ratchet moaned.

Bee oiled the plug before pushing it into Ratchets aft. "Now close your panel." Ratchet did as instructed, feeling even more submissive now that he was horny as hell. Dive took the whip and started hitting Ratchets aft with it knowing the sensations that would be created with the plug being there. As he and Bee had tested it. Ratchet moaned and burned with desire, as this was beyond his wildest fantasy. He tried to wiggle around to get the whip to hit the right places, but Bee put a stop to that, as Bee placed a new toy over Ratchet's throbbing spike, which took Ratchet to even new levels of pain, pleasure and submission.

"You will be still" Bee said as Dive popped Ratchet again. Ratchet stilled, even though he shook slightly in anticipation. There was a very tiny part of his mind that was worried about the developing sparklings inside him, but he knew his mates would never harm him or them. He waited for further instructions, knowing later he would have to thank his mates for all of this.

Dive and Bee switched places and Bee grabbed a dildo. "Open your valve"

Ratchet did as asked. He was too far gone to do anything else. And he felt bad for not told his mates before about this, but he was glad that they discovered this, as he had wanted this for so long. "Please….nnnn….dominate me….I've been such a bad bot and mate" Ratchet hissed submissively. Bee shoved the dildo into Ratchet waiting valve, gently enough because he didn't want to hurt Ratchet. Ratchet felt it, and moaned in pure pleasure. He knew he was in good hands, and so he finally gave up all control, and both Bee and dive knew it. They gave him orders not difficult ones as they were mindful of the sparkling bump and left that area alone short of rubbing it while the other spanked Ratchet. Ratchet overloaded multiple times, before crashing into a brief stasis lock before coming back. Once Ratchet was back, he found that he was untied, laying on his side and laying between his two mates who were gently rubbing his body, hoping that he was ok after what they had done to him.

"Did we hurt you?" Bee asked concerned.

"No, my loves. You were loving as you did it and you made sure to watch out for me as well as the developing sparklings" Ratchet said with a smile that few outside of Bee and Dive saw.

They both kissed Ratchet softly and Dive got Ratchet the energon they had waiting for him. "We wish you would have told us about this"

'I was afraid you would laugh at me if I told you about it" Ratchet stated, shocking both his mates.

"Never, we would have never laughed at you" Bee said.

Ratchet looked at Bee, the mate he had first bonded with after the minibot had been raped and found to be sparked, and then at Dive, who had joined the two later. "I love you both, and that is all that matters. And I think we should do this again, if you two are up for it, just not now, as I am tired" Ratchet stated.

"We will do it whenever you like" Bee said. "Drink more energon then get some rest." Ratchet drank and the three soon fell asleep, snuggled together.

Elsewhere, Kryptonight was waiting for his mate to get home. The seeker had decided tonight was the night he would let his mate know about the seeker being sparked. Krypto only hoped that his mate wouldn't be mad at him. Krypto waited and sipped at some energon he was nervous and breathed a bit, finally Hurricane arrived. "Hey sweet spark, I am home' hurricane stated, in too high a mood to see that Kryptonight was worried about something at first, but it didn't take long to note that the seeker seemed to be upset. "Something wrong, my love?"

"I...I have something to tell you" Krypto said.

"you know you can tell me anything, my dear. What's bothering you" Hurricane asked, as it had been a long while since Kryptonight looked so worried about something.

Krypto took a breath before making the words come out. "I...I'm sparked"

Hurricane looked at his mate. Hurricane was happy, as he had wanted more sparklings, but he also sensed his mate wasn't sure he wanted to carry sparklings. "I am happy to hear you are carrying sparklings, but you don't seem to be happy about it" Hurricane stated, catching the seeker off guard, as he didn't realize that he had been that obvious about it.

"I..I'm not, not really. I'll carry them even though I really dont want to"

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I just felt that the house seemed so empty without our babies that I wanted to have more, and I guess I didn't take into account that you might not want to carry" hurricane finally admitted in defeat. He felt like an idiot for allowing his desires cloud his better judgment.

"Love I will happily give you as many sparklings as you want I just don't want to carry" Krypto said.

"I promise that after this, that unless Primus demands otherwise, I will be the only carrier for the family" hurricane stated, hoping it made Kryptonight feel better.

Krypto nodded and kissed Hurricane. "Their fine by the way"

"that is good to hear" hurricane stated with a smile. And then hurricane got an idea – since this was going to be the only set the seeker carried, he might as well show him all the pleasure. Hurricane reached over and stroked the seeker's swollen belly, knowing full well what it would do to his mate. Krypto gasped as unexpected pleasure moved through him. Hurricane smiled, as he hoped his mate was enjoying this. "I Know you don't want to carry, my love, but I hope I can help make this one time as pleasant as possible" Hurricane stated as he continued rubbing the bump and then started rubbing one of his mate's highly sensitive wings. Krypto gasped and purred at the duel stimulation. "Now you get a chance to see how I felt when you rubbed my bump and touched my most sensitive places" hurricane stated as he lovingly continued his ministrations. Krypto couldn't get a verbal response out as pleasure moved through him. And it didn't take long before hurricane's ministrations sent Krypto into overload. 'feel any better my love?" Hurricane asked.

Krypto panted and nodded slowly. "Yes..." Hurricane smiled, as that was what he had hoped he would hear.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Mirage didn't want to say anything, but he was sore as hell after his mate had taken him in every way possible. Mirage suspected that not only was he sore, but he was also sparked again. He didn't want to say anything, and so he went to his favorite hiding place, hoping to find some peace of mind. In Mirage's favorite hiding place was a young mech who lay crumpled on the ground, energon here and there and numerous wounds.

Mirage took compassion on the young bot and tried to revive him by patching up the areas he could get to. And, forgetting his own worries, Mirage lifted the young bot up and carried him to the med bay where Aid and Aid's new trainee were working together. Aid saw Mirage carrying the wounded bot. "Primus, bring him over here Mirage." Mirage brought the bot over, and the watched as Aid and his new trainee worked on the young bot, who Mirage had just managed to bring into the med bay in time. Too much longer and the bot wouldn't have made it, that much Aid knew, as did his trainee.

"It was good you found him when you did Mirage, any longer and he would have offlined" Aid said. Mirage merely nodded, not wanting to say too much, as he knew if he said a lot, Aid would want to look at him to see if what Mirage presumed was true was actually true.

"Are you alright?" Aid asked while they worked on the bot.

"I am fine, just a bit…distracted" Mirage stated, not wanting the prying to go any further, but Aid didn't know that. Once the unknown mech was stable Aid came over and took Mirage aside. "Mirage this isn't like you, you can talk to me"

'is it so wrong to just want to be left alone?" Mirage asked, which sent a red flag up in Aid's mind.

"When it's you, I get worried. Will you let me examine you?"

"Do I really have a choice" Mirage asked, pretty much guessing the answer was no.

"Not really, just thought I would ask to be polite" Aid said and got Mirage laying down and started his scans. He ran them a few more times to be certain. "Your sparked again, with a really really big sparkling" Aid said. "I say that as there is only one spark." Mirage sighed, as this was the last thing he wanted. Hadn't he done enough sparking for a while? Mirage didn't say much, as he still ached from when he and his mate had interfaced. And while he had enjoyed it when it happened, the after effects were not as easy to deal with. Mirage just wanted to disappear for a while.

Aid didn't say anything but he did take care of Mirage's soreness. "Take it easy Mirage." Mirage nodded before disappearing. Something was bothering Mirage, but it was hard to say what. What no one knew was that a bot that had recently arrived and it was someone from Optimus's past, and now that the "new" bot was back, Mirage felt he was getting the brush off. Aid sighed wishing he could do more to help Mirage. Optimus was looking over some reports in one of the offices. The bot, a lover from eons ago, soon arrived at Optimus's office, and not realizing that Optimus was bonded already began to put moves on the co-Prime. And while Optimus was trying to push off the unwanted advances, Mirage saw the two together. And without a word, Mirage vanished.

"I said no" Optimus said finally managing to push the other off.

'But baby, we were so hot together" the femmish looking mech stated.

"I'm a happily bonded mech" Optimus said. "I'm off the market"

"I bet I could make you forget that loser" the bot replied.

That was the worst thing the bot could have said and Optimus growled and slammed the other by his neck against the wall. "Mirage is the only mech I will ever love, I want you out of my sight and if you approach me again or go near my family I will not be held responsible for my actions"

The bot got the message loud and clear, but began to secretly plot of ways to drive Optimus's mate off. The thing was, this bot, named Throwback, thought Keeper, the co-Prime, was Optimus's mate. Mirage was safe, but that didn't mean he was ready to believe Optimus after what he had just seen.

Meanwhile in the med bay, the near death bot was making a remarkable comeback to life. The bot was mute, and had been his entire life. He could write and sign, but he was mute as could be. When aid asked him his name, the bot wrote one word "Serenity." Aid tried to get the bot to speak, until the bot wrote this, "I have been mute all my life, I have no voice box, as I was created without one." Optimus muttered to himself and commed Mirage to make sure he was alright.

Aid looked at the mech. "Do you mind if I take some scans, we have someone who might be able to give you a voice." Serenity shook his head, as he was used to getting scans as he had gotten them since he was sparked as no one had ever heard of a bot being sparked with a vocal processor. Serenity gritted his dentals through the pain, though he did his best to hide it, as his metal was very sensitive to scanners.

Elsewhere, Mirage refused to answer Optimus's comms. Mirage was sparked and he was pissed off by what he had seen and thought to be true. Problem was, that was a very dangerous combination. And yet in another part of the base, Throwback began his quiet annoyance of Peacekeeper, thinking Peacekeeper was Mirage. Throwback was getting way in over his head.

Aid noticed and stopped he tried a different scanner hoping to minimize the pain Serenity felt.

Optimus followed his bond to Mirage worried about him. Keeper was starting to get annoyed by Throwback and it wasn't good when Keeper got annoyed.

Serenity's expression calmed with the scanner change, and Aid was relieved as well as documented in the bot's record so that the bot would never have to be in that pain again.

Oh Mirage was furious with his mate, and did all he could to avoid his mate, but he couldn't hold out forever. He was getting low on energon, getting tired, and to top it all off, he was lost without a functioning positioning data system.

Throwback had no idea has was earning Keeper's ire. The ho bot, for lack of better terms, believing he had found

"Mirage" continued what he was doing. And with both characteristics of Mirage and Optimus in him, throwback would never see what Keeper was going to bring into the ring.

Aid finished his scans and contacted Dash.

Optimus finally found Mirage and made him drink some energon. "What have I done my love to upset you so?"

Keeper was at his wits end and finally said. "Who are you and why are you annoying me?"

Dash, fresh from recharge, came into the med bay at Aid's request. "My names's Dash, nice to meet you. I understand you were created without a vocal processor. I may be able to help you with that, my friend."

Elsewhere, completely exasperated, Mirage bared all to his mate – the anger, the feeling neglected, the large sparkling, the ho-bot that seemed so chummy with Optimus and vice versa. Optimus was not prepared for the complete melt down that his mate was having, due to a mood swing.

Throwback feigned ignorance and innocence. "I have no idea what you are talking about" the ho bot stated, playing an even deadlier game and not for Keeper, but for Throwback.

Aid let Dash speak with Serenity knowing Dash would be the one who could help.

Optimus held Mirage and got him to drink more energon and explained things and offered to take the sparkling into his body. It wasn't fair that Mirage should have to do it all in regards to the carrying.

"You know what I slagging mean, I warn you no more games or I will throw you off this base myself"

Serenity was a bit nervous, but Dash's kind and generous demeanor soon soothed the bot and the two got to work.

Mirage knew it was too far along to safely transfer, and told his mate he just wanted some attention and to be held. Mirage, after listening to his mate and though still a bit peeved, wanted nothing more than to have some time, just him and his mate.

Meanwhile, Throwback snapped back, 'You can't do that, you ain't the Prime, you just bonded to him" and with that, the ho bot jumped on Keeper, who obviously didn't want anything to do with the bot. and just at that moment Kit came by, and feeling compelled to help his mate after all the times Keeper had helped him, Kit went up and ripped the bigger bot off his mate. "You want to fight, slut, then fight me" kit stated, offending the ho bot and causing throwback to get very angry, as no one called him a slut – no one. But when he attacked, Kit's training kicked in, and the bot end up flat on his back and immmoblized.

Dash said he would get started right away.

Optimus held Mirage and told him he would be with him more.

"No one messes with my mate and Prime" Kit snapped. "I will offline you if you try it again"

"You see this is my mate and Optimus is my father" Keeper said.

Dash carefully and gently searched Serenity's vocal processor area, and found it had literally been ripped apart by something or someone. Dash sighed, he had seen worse, but this was going to take a long time to repair.

Mirage curled into his mate, which he usually only did in the privacy of their quarters, which let Optimus know that Mirage had been having these feelings for a while.

Throwback was awestruck but that didn't stop him from trying to fight. "You don't to deserve to be Prime….I should….I should be prime!" declared Throwback, huffing and puffing and crossing the last line that Keeper had unknowingly laid out in his mind. Now this meant "war" between the two, with Keeper having the advantage.

"It will take time but you will have a voice" Dash said.

Optimus kissed Mirage and made note to pamper his mate.

"You don't deserve to be Prime or be allowed on this base" Kit said.

Serenity nodded, hoping this bot would be the bot who would be able to finally give him a voice.

Mirage informed his mate about what Aid had said about the size of the little one. Mirage had no idea why he would only have one, but all would be revealed when the little one was sparked.

Throwback was sick of these two, and using his blasters, knocked Kit into stasis lock. Now he had really done it, as Keeper was pissed.

Dash left soon and got to work.

Optimus kissed Mirage and took him home and pampered him.

Keeper acted on instinct and was on Throwback beating him to slag before comming a medic.

Dash's mate came out to watch, as he was always fascinated by how skilled the bot was.

Mirage and Optimus finally made it into their room, only to find it trashed and the sitters that had been left tied up in chairs. Everything was a mess. Mirage could have just cried.

Ratchet came racing to the scene, but it was too late. Throwback was fading and fading fast. Ratchet tried, but lost the bot. And while trying to figure out what happened, the poisoned spark of the bot came forward, revealing all that was needed to be known. Throwback had been a Decepticon who had never made the change over to being peaceful. Now the threat he had been was no more.

Optimus rushed and untied the sitters. "What happened" he asked.

Keeper didn't feel so bad now about killing the bot and went to his mate. "See to kit please"

"Your sparklings are much smarter than we gave them credit for" the two younglings stated, afraid that Optimus and Mirage would punish them.

Ratchet quickly saw to kit. "He'll be ok, just a mild concussion. He ought to be coming around soon" Ratchet stated.

"Where are they" Optimus asked.

Keeper nodded. "Will you see this filth disposed of"

"Bluefire commed, they are with him and his twin" the sitters stated, glad to be free.

"Gladly" was all Ratchet could say, and he commed a few other bots, who were brought in to remove the scrap metal.

"Alright go on" Optimus said. "Love come let's get our little ones then I'll take care of the mess"

Keeper just held Kit til he woke with a massive processor ache.

Mirage went with his mate, though he was tired and wanted nothing more than to crash. It took all his power and will just to go get the sparklings.

"ugg…what the hell happened?" Kit asked, in a lot of pain and feeling quite dizzy.

Optimus got everyone home and out Mirage to he'd and put the kid into timeout for tying up the sitters. He then cleaned up around their home.

"You came to my rescue my brave love" Keeper said.

Mirage, once placed in bed, crashed and crashed hard. He had been giving so much to so many for so long, he hardly had anything left for himself or his family at the moment.

"I did?" Kit asked, to which keeper nodded. "last thing I remember is seeing you talking to some strange bot in the hallway." Kit looked up at his mate and smiled, they were safe. And though Kit didn't say it, he wanted to do something special to spoil his mate.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Passion's abdomen had grown as her sparkling developed. She was determined not to keep it. And with her dad telling her that someone was available to adopt it, she knew that once it was sparked, that would be the end of this whole thing.

"I'm very proud of you my love" Keeper said and kissed Kit softly who kissed back but did rub his helm.

"My head hurts"

Steeljacket supported her in everyway he could and told her it would be alright.

Keeper did his best to help his mate, unaware that Kit was soon going to make the bot squirm in pure pleasure.

"Daddy, do you think anyone will want me as a mate?" Passion asked, saddened that life had given her little choice about remaining pure before she bonded.

"I do, you will find the right mech and the moment you do you'll know" Steeljacket said.

"I hope he doesn't leave me like mama left you" Passion stated.

"You will find the right mech darling and he wont leave you if he does it'll be the last thing he does." Passion hugged her dad, who had always been her strongest supporter. Steeljacket hugged her back and kissed her helm. "Now you need to rest a bit darling"

"Yes, daddy" Passion stated. She may have been an almost adult, but for now, she was happy to stay with her dad.

"Do you want some energon?" Steel asked. Passion shook her head, and curled up, soon falling asleep.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Kit had thoroughly warmed up his mate. Kit was spoiling Keeper, trying to help relieve the bot's stresses. Kit was kissing all over Keepers body caressing here and there. "How does this feel baby"

Keeper moaned in pure pleasure, his gasps of pleasure enough to tell Kit that what it was doing was sending Keeper to places he had not been in many years. Kit smiled and kept up his administrations wanting Keeper to enjoy. Keeper, lost in pleasure, opened his own valve and began begging for more. Kit eased his fingers into Keepers valve and fingered him gently.

"I…I want…I want your hard spike….in… inside me" Keeper hissed, the pleasure overwhelming him. Kit smiled, as for the first time, he really realized what a wonderful mate he had. And he was glad that he had decided to stay even after his past was revealed and Keeper revealed he was the prime.

"Then you will have it my love" Kit said and removed his fingers and carefully eased his spike into Keeper.

Keeper groaned and moaned in bliss. It was a little painful, as he had still been a valve virgin. But the pain quickly faded to pleasure. And without any control over what he said due to the pleasure, Keeper said one thing, "Oh…pump your….your sparklings…right into my needy chamber."

Kit heard Keeper's words and though a bit surprised he found he couldn't deny Keeper. "You shall have them my love" Kit said as he thrust in and out. Keeper released his powerful spark, in anticipation of what his mate was going to give him. Kit released his spark to join with his mates and in turn knocked him up. Keeper, after overload, drew his mate toward him and the two curled up and fell into a pleasant recharge.

Meanwhile, In Optimus and Mirage's room, Mirage had yet to wake up and it was starting to worry Optimus. Optimus was worried and he commed Ratchet asking him if he could come by. Ratchet made his way to the two's quarters. "What seems to be wrong, old friend?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm worried about Mirage" Optimus said and told Ratchet what was going on. Ratchet nodded and went to assess Mirage. The bot was in rough shape, and the sparkling was only the beginning of the problems.

"He is low on energon, and his sparks seems to feel some sort of rejection from you. Anything happen recently that I really should know about?" Ratchet asked, as Optimus hand't told his old friend about Mirage's reaction to a misunderstanding. Optimus thought before mentioning the incident with his former lover. Ratchet listened and did not pass judgment, but did say one thing, "You need to show him that you aren't rejecting him as your mate, as if he continues down this destructive path….you may just lose him, as he will lose the will to live" Ratchet stated.

"And if he goes so do I, Primus told me I will not offline until he does"

"We still need both of you' Ratchet said, though he wasn't sure why as he had no clue why they were both needed. "Please for the sake of all, you have to reach out to him. Let him know he is the only bot you love."

Optimus nodded. "Thank you Ratchet." Ratchet nodded and then left. And it was then that Optimus removed the control he had placed over his spark, and that was when he felt the pain of his mate. No wonder Mirage was miserable. Mirage didn't feel completely lost, but the feeling of being unwanted soon overwhelmed Optimus. Optimus made it to the berth and pulled Mirage into his arms and pulsed love to him. Mirage felt the pulses, but wasn't sure what to make of them. he wanted them – needed them – craved them, but his spark felt so heavy. Optimus pulsed more love and apology and let Mirage know he was the only bot he wanted. Mirage started feeling better, and weakly pulsed back, but he still hurt. Optimus kept pulsing those feelings to Mirage and encouraged him to come back.

Slowly Mirage began to wake. He still felt pain in his spark, but once again he felt love, a love that he had not felt in a while due to Optimus being busy, and it didn't help that a previous lover had shown up. "I am so sorry my love" Optimus said and kissed Mirage softly.

'Its my fault. I must have done something that you decided to give me the brush off for a while' Mirage stated, breaking Optimus's spark even further.

"Never, love, never" Optimus said. "It's not your fault"

"do you still want the sparkling?" Mirage asked, hoping Optimus wouldn't make him give it up.

"I do, I wish I could carry it for you" Optimus said. "You shouldn't have to carry so much"

"Next time Primus wants sparklings – you're carrying them, as this is just too much" Mirage stated, the feeling of his bump not even feeling sensual.

"I will my love, I wish I could take away all your pain"

"It is already starting to lessen, now that you are near me, beloved" Mirage stated, making Optimus almost want to cry as it had been so long since he had heard his mate call him that.

Optimus nuzzled Mirage. "I'm sorry for everything"

'Worry not, all is forgiven, beloved" Mirage stated as he curled into his mate and snuggled. This was exactly what he needed. Optimus held Mirage close and vowed to do better. Mirage smiled, content, and fell into a pleasant recharge.

Elsewhere Sunny had the day off and he was glad for it, for as much as he loved his job he just wasn't feeling well.

Rave came upon his mate. "Are you doing ok, my sunshine?" Rave asked, hoping to help his mate.

"I don't feel good" Sunny said looking at Rave.

"can you tell me your symptoms?" Rave asked, very concerned, as he felt somewhat helpless to help his mate.

"I don't know I feel achy, restless, tired" Sunny said. Rave wracked his processor, and finally came up with a solution to try. He went and got some energon and fed it to Sunny. And then once the bot had consumed the energon, Rave gave his mate a hot oil massage. Rave feared that because he hand't spent as much time with Sunny due to unforeseen circumstances, that Sunny was feeling neglected. Sunny melted under Raves touches and sighed gently.

"Is this helping any, my sunshine?" Rave asked, hoping Sunny felt a little better.

"Feels good..." Sunny said.

"I'm sorry I haven't had as much time for you recently, my sunshine, but I am here now, what would you like to do now that it is just the two of us, as Sides is busy with the seekerlings?" Rave asked.

"Its okay, I know you love me" Sunny said. "I...I wouldn't mind some loving"

"Anything for you, love" Rave stated as he gently rubbed over the yellow lambo's groin plating.

Sunny moaned softly as Rave rubbed his groin. "I think someone has been feeling a little underloved as of recently, haven't they?" Rave asked as he used his hands to gently warm up his mate.

Sunny moaned in response and moved into Raves touches. "Nnn..." Rave teased the bot's panel with his warm metallic tongue, not wanting to force the bot into anything, but eagerly waiting to play with the sensitive array that lay within its confines. Sunny warmed up under Raves administrations and soon his panel opened revealing his spike and valve.

Rave gently played with the dripping valve and throbbing spike. "ooo baby, such needy parts….tell me what you want" Rave stated as he kept up his gentle yet warming ministrations.

"I...nnnn I need you...it's been so long..."

"Do you want me to ravish you and take your needy valve?" Rave asked as he teased the needy valve, "Or do you want to place your hot spike in me?" Rave asked, pretty sure Sunny would pick the first option, but he had to at least ask. What neither realized that part of the reason Sunny felt so bad was that his body was needing to carry little sparklings once again as well as Sunny wanted loving from his mate.

Sunny squirmed a bit. "I need your spike in me...I need you..."

Rave was thrilled to hear that and carefully slipped his own throbbing hot spike deep into his mate's needy valve, feeling that he needed this as much as Sunny did. Rave silently vowed that tonight when he had both of his mates, he would take them both, but for now, he would take Sunny. The warm rippling valve felt so good around his arousal. "Oooo.. still so tight, baby…"

Sunny moaned feeling Rave inside him again. "So big...I've missed you in me...more..."

Rave gently picked up the pace as he thrusted in and out of his mates, drawing gasps and groans of pure pleasure. And without being completely aware of what he was saying, Rave said, "Gonna give you more of my sparklings…fill your chamber….I know you are just begging to have more sparklings for me."

"Yesss...give me your sparklings...I need them in me..." Sunny moaned. Rave released his spark as he continued, hoping that Sunny's spark would soon come forth. It didn't take much longer before Sunny released his spark and it joined with Raves knocking Sunny up.

Both had a big overload, which washed over them in a sense of relief, one that was overdue. And once he could speak again, Rave asked his mate, "Are you feeling any better, my sunshine?"

Sunny purred contently. "Yesss...much better"

"You know, love, anytime you need some loving, just come and let me know, and I will do my best to satisfy your cravings before you get to this point" Rave said with love, warmth, and reassurance in his voice.

Sunny pulled Rave close and kissed him. "I love you..."

"I love you too, my love. But I have a question – Did you and Sides ask Primus for something regarding me?" Rave asked, finally having realized that he felt younger as well as looked a little younger.

"We did" Sunny said. "We love you and need you so much, we asked him to heal you a bit"

Rave smiled, as he knew that meant more than he could really thank them for. "Then I will do my best to be the best mate I can, to deserve this love you two have for me."

"You already are" Sunny said and kissed Rave again.

Rave kissed back with equal passion. "Don't wear yourself out too much, as I am sure Sides is feeling just as needy as you are, and tonight, I will need your help to take him' Rave stated, a mischievous tone to his voice.

"I'll be ready" Sunny breathed and caressed Rave softly.

"I know you will be, my sunshine" Rave stated as he snuggled with his young mate. Sunny snuggled and sighed contently he felt a lot better.

Later that evening, Sides came home, feeling much the way Sunny had earlier, but he feared that his mates would be too tired to help him, but how wrong he was. Sunny went to Sides and kissed him. "Welcome home brother, come with me." Tired, horny, and in need, Sides begrudgingly followed his mate and twin. Little did Sides anticipate the surprise in store for him.

Rave was waiting and opened his arms to Sides. "Come dear one." Sides slowly and warily approached, unsure of what was going to happen, even as his spike poked into his groin plating in hopes of what may come.

Rave kissed Sides and ran his hands over Sides front and Sunny rubbed Side from the back. Sides was stiff at first, and as he slowly warmed up, he began to quietly moan at the attention he was getting. It had been so long since he had gotten this type of attention.

Rave smiled and rubbed Sides groin plating. "Are you in need my dear?" Sides, too pleasure shot to speak, merely nodded, his groin plate sliding aside the true indicator, as it revealed a thick, throbbing hot spike as well as a very drippy, very needy valve. Rave smiled and Sunny lightly stroked his brothers spike while Rave fingered Sides valve.

Sides was lost in a world of pleasure, and while his spike was in a nice warm hand, the hand in his valve wasn't enough.

"Need you….your spike…in me" was all Sides told Rave, in raggedly breaths between gasps of pleasure.

"Then you shall have it my dear" Rave said and removed his fingers before replacing them with his spike.

Sides felt the spike split him open once again. It felt so good, and now that Sunny had moved to suckling on his throbbing spike, Sides was lost – awash in a world only filled with the most intense pleasure. Rave waited a couple minutes before he began moving in and out of Sides.

"Oh..take me….make me yours….more please…" begged Sides, his mind awash in the pleasures he was filling. And then came the unprompted, "And give me your babies"

Rave smiled. "Oh I'll give you my sparklings my dear, I'll pump you full of them" Rave said as he kept thrusting and opened his chest to let his spark out. Both twins released their sparks to join Rave's, and as the three joined, Side's spark flashed, and Sides became sparked, but the difference with this one was that instead of just seekerlings, which Sides would hold three of, there were a set of twins that somehow only contained data from the twins. No one knew about this yet, but it would lead to complications once the little ones were sparked.

"Oh how I needed this" Sides purred.

"I am sorry I didn't do this sooner or more often. But I promise you this, I plan to show more affection and love to the two of you so you don't have to wait so long or be desperate. And, as I told Sunny, if you need some love or attention, just seek me out, as there is nothing a I love more than showering attention on the two of you' Rave stated.

"Will keep that in mind, love you both"

Elsewhere, Dash was working hard, and had been working hard for a while on the voice box for the new mech. Dash was so focused that he nearly forgot about his mate. It wasn't that he wanted to forget, it was just that with all the projects Dash had been taking on and not feeling able to say no, Dash was getting overwhelmed and Skyrider was feeling a little ignored. He knew it wasn't Dash's fault, but he also knew Dash needed a break. Dash was too busy to notice his mate sneaking up behind him. Skyrider came over and put his hands on Dash's shoulders and rubbed slowly. "Love"

Startled a bit, Dash tensed up, but soon relaxed a bit as he felt the shoulder rub. "Yes, dear?" Dash stated tiredly, having worked for the past 10 hours without fueling up.

"Come, its time for you to take a break and refuel" Skyrider said. Dash followed his mate and soon the two were alone, as Skyrider had sent the sparklings off. Dash slowly sipped and savored the energon, finally glad to have a break.

Skyrider kissed his mate lovingly inbetween drinks. "You can have as much as you need and more if you so desire"

Dash smiled, it was obvious that his mate was in need. He wished he hand't taken on so much. "you know something, love, those projects aren't due right away. How would you feel if I spent a few days off where just you and I get time to spend with each other, starting now" Dash asked, unprepared for Skyrider's reaction.

Skyrider pounced and hungrily kissed Dash and groped him. "Yesss...please do my love..."

Dash was caught a little off guard when his mate jumped into his lap and began kissing him and groping. But dash soon mellowed, as he wasn't one to get riled up for much. And Dash began his own groping as he teased Skyrider's panel, knowing full well what it would do to his mate. "Are you going into heat or just happy that I will be free for a few days?" Dash asked as he used his large hands to rub his smaller mate's wings. Sky's heat was a while off, but Dash didn't know that as he was still getting used to having a seeker for a mate.

"Second option" Rider said and ground a bit on Dash. "It's not time for my heat."

Dash smiled, "so what do you want to do first" dash asked as he kept up his ministrations.

"I want it...hard and fast...slow can come later." Dash had his spike ready to penetrate, he prodded both the aft port and the valve, trying to see exactly where his mate wanted it.

"Aft...I need it in my aft..." With one quick thrust, Dash was buried to the hilt in his mate's aft port and began to pound his mate unrelentingly. He only hoped he wasn't hurting his smaller mate. Skyrider moaned and mewled in pure delight as his mate took him roughly just like he wanted. "Yesss...more...ohhhh..." Dash gave his mate what his mate wanted, hard and fast. Dash also realized that he missed spending time with his mate and vowed to spend much more time with the seeker over the next few days. It didn't take Dash long to get close to overloading. When Dash overloaded a short time later Skyrider did too and he clung to Dash as he rode the shockwaves.

"It has been far too long since we have done this" Dash stated, once he got his voice back. He was also rubbing his mate's wings in a comforting manner, though it didn't matter much, as the seeker was ready for round two far before dash was.

"Too long" Skyrider purred and rotated his hips a bit wanting to get Dash hard again.

Dash slid his partially deflated arousal out of his mate's aft, and placed it near Skyrider's valve. The stimulation there almost instantly stiffened dash again. "Ah…another hard spike….that only you can fix….with your tight little valve' Dash stated, enjoying the sensations as he teased his mate's dripping valve.

Sky moaned and tried to move down onto the spike and pouted when Dash restrained him. "Please..."

"we already did things your way – hard and fast. Now it is time to do things my way – slow and sensual" dash stated, and with that he took his mate, carried him to the berth, and laid Skyrider down on his back and gently teased Sky's valve, waiting for just the right time to enter.

Sky moaned and tried to get more as he was teased. "Please..." Dash kept things slow and steady though, and slid in when he was ready. Once in, he had sky pinned, so that for a few minutes before thrusting, all Sky would feel was the thick, throbbing hot, huge spike buried deep inside him. Sky moaned and begged. "Dash please...ohhhh I need..." Slowly and sensually, with plenty of other stimulation on the seeker as well, dash began to thrust in and out. His slow pace hitting sensors Skyrider didn't even realize he had. Sky cried out in surprise but moaned none the less. "Nnnn..."

Waves of pleasure washed over both as Dash kept the sensual pace. And even as he kept the slow pace, the need to procreate took over him. "I think it is time you carry my sparklings again" Dash stated, thrusting deeply as he said it.

"Mmmm...give me your sparklings...ohhh...i need them in me"

Dash smiled, as he planned on stuffing his mate full. Dash released his own spark. "release your spark so I can give you my babies" dash stated, still keeping the sensual pace. Sky moaned and released his spark. The two felt a wash of pleasure as they felt the sparks meet. Both didn't have to see it to know that Skyrider had indeed been knocked up. It took several overloads, each progressively smaller before the two returned to being able to speak to one another without being in a interface-induced haze. "I hope that was as good for you as it was for me, baby" dash stated, making sure Sky was comfortable. Sky purred in response. "I'll take that as a yes' Dash stated as he drew his smaller mate toward him, holding the smaller bot in his strong, caring arms.

Sky nodded and snuggled. "Love you"

"love you too, my seeker" dash stated.

The next day, Dash took his first vacation day ever of his life, and spent the day spoiling his mate. Sky was so lost in pleasure and love the entire day as he and Dash did so many different things. Most of the day was just spent doing things around the house and enjoying each other's company, though dash did surprise his mate when he gave the bot a bath and a hot oil massage. While it couldn't make up for the busyness before, dash found that it was nice to be able to give the time of day to his mate and not fix things. He vowed that he would spend more time with his mate even when he got back to work on things. Skyrider enjoyed it once he got over his surprise and managed to coax Dash into the bath for some fun. Dash was taken back a bit at first, but soon slid in behind his mate in the tub, gently rubbing his mates "stress spots." Dash smiled as he could feel his mate relax.

"I love you so" Sky said nuzzling his mate. Seekers were always affectionate. Dash enjoyed the affectionate nature of his smaller mate, as it kept Dash in line. Dash had learned early on that it was easy to upset the sensitive bot, but he also learned that given all the affection the seeker needed meant that the seeker was very pleasant to have around.

"My my my, we are very affectionate today, aren't we, my love" Dash asked, noting Skyrider seemed even more affectionate than usual, not counting the seeker's heat cycle.

Sky purred. "You're so good to me" more nuzzling. "You're so warm and loving"

Dash smiled, but couldn't help but think that something was bothering his mate. "Has it bothered you that I have been working so much my love?" Dash asked, still spoiling his mate with attention, attention that Skyrider had been wanting for so long.

Sky bit his lip a little before nodding. "A little..."

"tell me the truth, Sky. I don't want to do something that pushes you away, as I love you too much. If something is really bothering you, tell me. I will do everything in my power to fix and to help you be treated as you should." Dash stated, catching Sky a little off guard, but Sky decided to get whatever was bothering off his chest now.

"I just...I miss you so much I think it's amazing what you do. But we hardly spend any time together anymore and...there's this mech who won't leave me alone, he follows me everywhere. It's why I don't like leaving here alone"

Dash felt horrible, and was immediately put on his guard and hugged his mate tightly. The mechanical bot wanted his mate to feel safe as well as be safe. He also wanted to spend time with his mate as well as scare this intruder away. "Tell me about this stalker" Dash stated, in a very protective voice, making Skyrider feel safe in his mate's loving arms.

Sky told his mate what the mech looked like as that was all he really knew. "I'm scared Dash, the mech scares me. I'm afraid he will do something to me"

Dash was now angry, though Sky could tell it wasn't aimed at him. And that was when Dash let his mate know his real relationship to Keeper. "I will talk to my cousin (first cousin once removed), Peacekeeper, as you shouldn't feel that way, and I plan on scaling a bit so that I can be with you more" Dash stated, trying to soothe his distraught mate.

Sky nodded and curled into Dashes strong arms, his wings twitching a bit. "Thank you..." Dash held his mate tightly yet gently, already planning to show this stalker a thing or two about coming after his mate. Sky ended up falling asleep in Dashes arms and Dash was going to speak to Keeper.

Dash coded the door to make sure no one else could get in except him, as he knew Sky would be out for a while. And then, and only then, did Dash make his way to Keeper. "Prime, may I have a word with you please? It is very important regarding my mate and I" Dash stated, hoping Keeper would see him privately.

"Of course Dash" Keeper said and took Dash to his office. "What's up?"

Dash reported what his mate had told him about the stalker mech. "…And I've been so damn busy fixing things for others, that I haven't been able to be there for my mate when he needs me most. He won't even leave our quarters alone due to the fear of that mech" Dash finished with.

Meanwhile, the stalker mech had figured out which room was Skyrider's place, and attempted to enter it, but was unable to do so, as the code had been changed and made more complicated. The mech cursed, as he was determined to get to the seeker. Sky was groggy as he heard something and got up then he realized someone was trying to get in and he did the only thing he could think of, he hid. Unfortunately the stalker managed to get in.

While talking, dash felt an enormous amount of fear come across the bond and he knew instantly what was wrong – the stalker was after his mate. With a quick shared look both Keeper and Dash raced for Dash and Skyrider's quarters, hoping that they would make it in time to keep precious Skyrider safe. Sky hid and prayed but the stalker found him and he tried to fight but the other was too strong. The stalker smirked. "I've been waiting a long time for this" the stalker stated as he ran his hand hard across Skyrider's sensitive groin plating, forcing the plates open. "Ahh…open already…now to just get you ready"

Meanwhile, Keeper and Dash made it to the door only to see that the code had been overwritten and to hear screams coming from the back room that sounded like someone was seriously hurting poor little Skyrider. Dash was pissed, and so was Keeper as they headed toward the back berth room. Sky screamed and cried in pain as his stalker raped him, he begged him to stop. Suddenly his rapist was pulled off of him. Being slightly faster than keeper, Dash made it to the room first and ripped the larger bot off of his mate. Skyrider was shaking almost like he was having a convulsion or a seizure, and though Dash wanted to comfort his mate, it would do no good if the attacker was still in the room. By the time keeper reached the room, Dash was pummeling the hell out of the bot who, moments before, had been raping his mate. "If I ever catch you near my mate again, I swear to Primus, I will kill you" Dash yelled as Keeper began to head over to take care of the stalker so that Dash could comfort his mate.

"I have him" Keeper said. Dash rushed to Sky who was trembling almost violently.

As keeper escorted the offender out of the room, Dash used his large loving arms to embrace his mate gently, first closing Sky's exposed array and then just holding the smaller seeker until Sky could settle down. "Shh…I have you love…I'm here." Sky sobbed clinging to Dash, he was hurt and he was scared. He was vaguely aware of Dash closing his panel. Dash just stayed with his mate, as sky refused to let the bot go. Dash felt like such an idiot – that he should have seen this coming. But he hid these feelings of guilt away from Skyrider, who was having a difficult enough time trying to deal with the fact that he had just been raped. And while dash held Sky, Ratchet ran in to make sure there were no injuries, as Keeper had let the medic know, privately, about the whole incident.

Ratchet knew better then to pull Sky away from Dash so he had Dash turn Sky onto his back and after sedating Sky he started to gently examine him. Ratchet sighed, there was some damage and he found Sky was sparked. "Dash when was the last time you and Sky faced"

"Yesterday, and we spark merged as we wanted more sparklings" dash stated, still holding his mate.

Ratchet relaxed a little. "He is sparked but the spark is new enough that im not 100% certain its yours, there is some damage and I dont want to move him to the med bay so I'm going to repair him here." Dash started becoming even more angry at what the medic said, and that was when Ratchet realized he probably hadn't said the right thing, as Dash was starting to pull Sky away, almost, in essence, refusing Ratchet's care. And the problem was, with as delicate of a position as Sky was in, Ratchet soon realized he better soothe Dash or do something, or Dash would either try to treat this himself or take it to one of the less experienced bots.

"Dash" Ratchet said gently. "Let me help him, please. You don't even have to let him go just let me tend to his wounds." Reluctantly, Dash brought his mate out where Ratchet could reach him. Dash was still fuming about what the medic had said, not so much because of what the medic said or how he said, it was because it meant that Dash had been a failure as a mate if those sparklings weren't his. Dash watched carefully, though, ready to pull his mate away should Ratchet try anything funny. Ratchet kept an optic on Dash and was very careful with Sky. "Alright Dash put him to bed and let him rest" Ratchet said once he was finished.

Once Ratchet was finished, Dash went to work making sure his mate was well taken care of, unknowingly impressing Ratchet, but when Ratchet asked about the knowledge, what Dash stated shocked the medic, "You learn a lot when you are the only thing between keeping your father online and letting him go offline for 10 years after losing both his mates and his mother" dash stated, never taking his optics off his mate as he fiddled with this and that and got his mate comfortable.

"You can always come to me Dash" Ratchet said. "Be with Sky he needs you now, when he's further along I can tell the sparklings codes"

"thanks Ratchet. Look, I am sorry for being a royal jackass, but…I…I just felt like a failure, as if I would have spent more time with him and less time fixing things for everyone else, I might have been able to stop this or at least seen it coming" dash stated.

"It's alright Dash, and I know where you are coming from. A long time ago before we had bonded Bee had been raped and was sparked, it didn't matter. Those mechs are my boys, and you will love the sparklings regardless"

Grateful for the support, Dash smiled, and thanked Ratchet, as that was exactly what he needed to hear to make him realize that he could do the exact same thing.

"Now don't hesitate to comm me if you need anything, I may be slow responding as I'm due here soon"

Dash looked at the medic's belly. "Well, good luck with the little ones" dash stated.

"Thank you Dash, Sky will be alright" Ratchet said and headed home. Dash nodded and then curled up with his mate.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Blackhawk was helping Airglide with Cherish, who was trying to talk. By now, Airglide was glad he had not given her up, but she was a lot of work to take care of. But she always seemed to love Blackhawk, and was comforted especially when she was in his grasp. It wasn't that she didn't love mommy, she just also loved who she thought was daddy just as much. Airglide watched Blackhawk with Cherish and in his spark he knew Hawk was meant for him he was almost ready to commit to the bot who had been there for him outside his family.

Blackhawk was patient, and waited for Airglide. He didn't want Airglide to feel like he was being pushed in any way, shape or form. As for cherish, Blackhawk absolutely adored the little femme and lavished love upon her, making her giggle, coo, and want to snuggle with the bot, of course, that was when she let go of mommy and mommy let her go to Blackhawk.

Airglide got Cherish her afternoon energon and brought it over. "Do you want to feed her this time?" He asked Hawk.

Hawk was stunned, as usually, Airglide never let him feed Cherish. But putting on a calm demeanor, hawk responded, "I would love to feed her."

Airglide handed him the bottle and his hand touched Hawks. "When she's asleep I think we need to talk."

It didn't take long before Hawk had little Cherish deep in recharge. He placed her in her special berth and then came out to talk to Airglide. "You wanted to talk, my love?" Hawk asked, hoping he hand't done something wrong.

"I've been...thinking on things, a lot actually and...I think I'm ready, to bond with you"

Hawk got up slowly and went over to Airglide and gave the bot an enormous hug. " I was hoping you would come around sooner or later" Hawk said, "as I love you with all my spark."

Airglide returned the hug. "I've known that I just wasn't ready, but I am now"

"So, my soon to be mate' Hawk said in a husky voice, "did you want me to love you or did you want to take me?"

"Will you take me" Airglide asked as he didn't feel comfortable taking Hawk.

Hawk smiled, "I would love to pleasure you, my dear."

Glide smiled a little. "I know you will''

Hawk gently kissed the bot as he guided Airglide back to the main berth. "You are so irresistible, my love. Your taste is intoxicating." Glide kissed back. He didn't see how he could taste good but didn't say anything.

Hawk gently rubbed his hands over Airglide's groin plating, feeling the heat rise from within. "oooo….I think I am warming someone up." Glide panted softly as Hawk rubbed his groin plating. Hawk was gentle and loving as he caressed the previously abused bot. He hoped he was making this as pleasant as possible for his soon-to-be mate. Glide moaned softly, he had never known pleasure like this. Hawk was trying to make up for all the times airglide had never felt pleasure by taking this slow and sensual. 'Anytime you want to stop, just let me know" Hawk said as he gently continued his ministrations, giving Airglide a way out in case he panicked. Glide nodded as he clung to Hawk, he did shake slightly. He hand't been intimate since the last time Buttonhook had taken him.

Hawk continued his gentle ministrations as he slowly got his throbbing spike out, which he used to tease Airglide's hot groin paneling, the sensation causing pleasure for both of them, but not as much as either would like.

Glide panted gasping. "P..please..."

'I would love to give you much more pleasure, my love, but first you need to open your pretty little groin up, so I can take you places you've never been before' Hawk stated, still keeping his gentle pace. Glide paused for several long moments before his panel retracted. Hawk saw firsthand all the damage that Buttonhook had done to the poor bot, as there were many injuries in various stages of healing. Hawk remained gentle, and using his tongue he teased around Airglide's hypersensitive valve, hoping to warm the bot up even more. Glide made little sounds hints of pain in his voice, a part of him wanted this but as gentle as Hawk was being he was still so sensitive down there. Hawk wanted to stop as he heard the little moans of pain, but he also knew that if he didn't at least try to help Airglide get past it, the bot would never be able to interface again.

Glide whimpered as Hawk continued he tried not to squirm, he wanted to tell Hawk to stop but his voice refused to obey him. Hawk was careful, but when he stuck his tongue in the valve, he hit a high sensored area that Buttonhook hand't harmed and began teasing it, causing nothing but pleasure to register in Airglide's mind. Glide cried out in shock and pleasure. Hawk concentrated on the area, finding to his pleasure that the valve was soon getting very very wet. Glide panted and mewled and felt himself grow wet. Hawk smiled as he realized that Glide's previous, "Lover" if he could be called that, always took glide dry. Hawk, not wanting to hurt his mate, continued his ministrations until he was sure Glide was dripping wet. And once that happened, Hawk began to gently prod at the slick valve, hoping to gain entry. As pleasure shot as he was the prodding made him whimper a bit.

Hawk did his best to distract the bot, and before Glide even knew it, Hawk was buried within flyer, but was not moving yet, as he was waiting for the valve to adjust. Glide panted feeling a spike in his valve for the first time in a long time. He clung to Hawk his valve clenching and he whimpered softly. Hawk waited until he felt the valve adjust and then slowly, very slowly he started thrusting. Glide panted heavily and made little noises as Hawk slowly moved. "Are you doing ok, my sweet spark?" hawk asked as he slowly and gently moved smoothly in and out of Glide's valve.

It took Glide a few tries to get his voice to work. "It feels good...but it hurts..."

"Focus on the pleasure….feel the pleasure' Hawk stated, trying to help Glide.

"T..trying..." Glide managed. "I...I've never been taken gently...he...he tortured my valve..."

"focus on me, and all the love you and I have shared" hawk stated. Glide tried he truly did as he clung to Hawk.

Hawk though things were going pretty well considering, and then came the big moment, as he released his spark. He knew he was vulnerable now, and he hoped that Glide would be bRave enough to join him so that they could now be sparkmates. Glide panted as he looked at the beautiful spark before him, he knew this was what he wanted. He was scared but he released his spark as well.

When the two sparks united, Hawk sent over all the love he had, and all glide could feel was nothing but love and tenderness from a bot who truly loved him and would never deliberately hurt him. And while neither saw it, Glide's spark changed colors, meaning the bot was now once again sparked. Glide felt the love and shared his pain with Hawk, everything Buttonhook did to him from the moment they got together. Hawk felt the anguish, the pain and the suffering. But instead of getting angry about it, he pulsed nothing but unconditional love back, hoping Glide would realize that this time, things would be different. A part of Glide knew that but a part of him was still frightened, and would be for a long time.

Hawk knew it would take a while, but now that they were bonded, they had all the time in the world. And with that Hawk snuggled up to his mate, and cuddled, something Buttonhook had never done, and surprisingly, Glide found comforting. Eventually Glide drifted off wrapped up in Hawks arms.

Elsewhere Darkwing lounged about and rubbed his swollen belly, he and Jack were due soon. The two were taking a break, as they had been going at it for the last three days, they were on day four, and Darkwing still had three days after this of his heat. Both hoped that the sparklings would wait, but that was not what was going to happen. Darkwing groaned as need came over him again and he called out to Jack, little did he know during this session he would go into labor. Jack was taking his mate from behind, completely lost in the passion of the heat cycle, even as the pain and oozing of oil indicated to his processor otherwise, the hormone spell was hard to break as well as too pleasant to break. Darkwing moaned and groaned in pleasure and pain as he felt his oil break but was so lost in the heat cycle.

Primus saw what was happening and sent a message to Kryptonight via Slugbug that the seeker and Ratchet needed to go to help Jack and Darkwing, and so the two headed off, having no idea what was waiting for them. Darkwing groaned as Wheeljack kept thrusting they both knew they needed to pull away but couldn't find the will to do so. "J..jack...nnnn...t..the sparklings..." Jack slid out of the valve and into the aft, as the two prepard to spark the sparklings. Darkwing panted as a contraction rippled through him and he grunted a bit as Wheeljack was now taking his aft. Jack could feel his body body prep, but couldn't tear himself away from his mate and this was when kryptonight and Ratchet walked in.

"What the pit" Ratchet said as they took in the scene before them and tried to ignore the pheromones he got hit with. Krypto, being a seeker, was more immune, though with being sparked, he too felt a little under the hormone sway, but both knew they had to get the sparklings taken care of.

Ratchet did his best to ignore the hormones and went to the birthing bot. "Jack this would be a hell of a lot easier if you weren't facing Darkwing like there was no tomorrow"

"Darkwing's on his heat cycle, I don't exactly have a choice" jack stated.

"So help me Jack I will restrain you to something" Ratchet said as he tried to check the sparklings progress.

"you won't and you know it as it would hurt the sparklings' Jack stated both bots' first sparkling emerging as they continued.

"Darkwing do your best to push" Ratchet said The seeker popped out a couple in quick succession, while jack's systems were still preparing. "Good Darkwing, you should only have one more" Ratchet said. "Are you two close or what?"

Jack was actually having an easier time, for since he was standing up, the sparklings were assisted by gravity, and before Darkwing could get his third seekerling out, Jack had "dropped" all three that he had been carrying. Krypto, thankfully, was quick enough to catch the three before they could hit the ground. Now the only sparkling left to come was the one inside Darkwing, who was trying his hardest to get the last one out as pleasure wracked his body from his heat cycle. Jack shifted positions, and slowed up a bit, which gave Darkwing a chance, and finally the last sparkling came out. Ratchet and Krypto grabbed the sparklings and left quickly as Jack and his mate continued, in a way seemingly unaware that they had sparked judging by how they went back to interfacing. Ratchet didn't understand, but Kryptonight did, as he was a seeker and he knew how powerful the pheromones were.

"After all these years I still don't understand seekers" Ratchet said. After making sure the sparklings were alright he went to rest. He felt he would be sparking soon.

"that must be why you put up with me and allowed me to train as a medic with you, as you knew I would be able to understand them better" Kryptonight stated as he remembered how much he annoyed Ratchet when he was a sparkling, trying to understand about being a medic and treating others.

"Must have been because you drove me crazy, I would turn around and you'd be there" Ratchet said. "I'm going to go lay down for a bit"

After dropping the sparklings off in the med bay, Kryptonight walked with Ratchet back toward the older medic's room, not sure why but fearing something was going to happen. And while Fader easily took care of the six new seekerlings, Ratchet crashed into a lump in the hallway. Kryptonight looked over the medic who had trained him and realized that the bot was sparking here and now. Kryptonight knew he wouldn't be able to get the bot to the med bay, and so the seeker prepared for the sparklings to come. Ratchet cursed to himself he had been hoping to make it home before he sparked but now he was stuck in the hallway. He didn't see Krypto until the younger bot was there with him.

"Sorry for following, Ratch, but seeker instinct told me to follow you, as something was gonna happen. I didn't know what, but seeing that we can't get you anywhere right now, you are going to have to deliver your sparklings here, as the first one is already crowning" Krypto said as he prepared to help yet another bot spark.

Ratchet nodded grunting. "I tried to make it home before this happened" He said pushing. It took darn near two hours in the cramped all to get all three sparklings sparked, and Kryptonight was worried about one of them, a little flyer who didn't seem to be doing very well. The seeker did every trick he knew, a couple of which Ratchet had never seen, and soon the weak little flyer mech was back online and cooing. Kryptonight helped Ratchet up, scooped up the three new sparklings and headed back to the med bay, soon getting help from Fader. And as Ratchet was assessed by Kryptonight, Fader called Ratchet's mates.

"Is he alright" Bee asked proud he kept the pain out of his voice.

"He is just fine, Kryptonight was with him, but I need to know if you two are able to make it down here, as he let us know you are both sparked, and we fear you may go into labor without help. If you can't come here, we can send someone there" Fader stated. Bee started to say they were okay though they were both in labor by Skydive crying out have them away. Fader sent Krypto out, seeing that the seeker was faster, just to make sure the two were ok. Krypto took Aid with him, as the seeker figured he would need the help. Soon enough, they were at Ratchet's place with Bee and Skydive. Bee managed to let them in and not double over in pain, a little bit of oil still on his thigh. Kryptonight quickly took control of the situation, and sent Aid to help Dive while Krypto went to go help Bee, as both were sparking.

Bee groaned as Krypto helped him get down and soon he was straining to get the first sparkling out. Krypto didn't like how Bee looked and once Aid was done helping Skydive, including getting him and the new sparklings to the med bay, Aid came back to help Krypto take Bee to the med bay, for as Krypto feared, Bee's first sparkling was stuck in the sparking canal and the other two sparklings were getting stressed out. Bee was whimpering and trying to not flat out cry out. Ratchet saw his mates being brought in and he got up and went to Bee. Krypto stopped Ratchet from staying up. Ratchet was started to get angry until Krypto produced a berth that was smack between Dive and Bee. Ratchet wanted to help, but he still was a little weak from just having delivered.

"What's wrong" Ratchet demanded.

"The first sparkling is stuck in the canal, and I plan on opening up his valve" Krypto stated, as he worked on Bee, being very careful. Soon the seeker had the opening open and was removing an enormous sparkling that had gotten stuck. The sparkling wasn't moving, and so the seeker had Fader take over while Krypto took the sparkling into the special care part of the med bay. As much as he wanted to help with the sparkling, Ratchet stayed with Bee and encouraged him.

And while Fader was helping Bee, Kryptonight worked hard on the large femme that he had taken to the intensive care part of the med bay. Kryptonight tried every trick he knew, most of which were unorthodox and many of which he knew Ratchet would never approve of, but he had to give it his best. And finally, after one of his most controversial and just short of a spark rubbing, the large femme roared back to life, literally as she just about bolted out of the seeker's arms. Once Kryptonight was sure he had a solid grip on the tricky femme, he smiled and brought her back to her creators, just after Bee had sparked her two triplet siblings, which were both average sized and mechs.

Bee was exhausted as he looked at the very large femme. "She okay..." Bee asked his voice not as strong as normal.

"She is online and back with us. Other than her large size, she is healthy. She had been deprived of the movement of her intakes when she was stuck, but she is now perfectly healthy and very large femme" the seeker stated with a smile. Bee nodded and proceeded to pass out.

Ratchet checked on Dive who was resting comfortably and he caressed Bees cheek. "You two will do I think" Ratchet told his young medics. Kryptonight smiled, as it wasn't often he got praised by his mentor, but it really meant a lot to him.

Elsewhere, Dash, after having spent several days with his shaken mate, had finished the voice box for the bot that was still stationed in the med bay, as none of the medics believed the bot was ready to be out of the med bay. And after spending 30 minutes convincing Skyrider that he wouldn't be gone long, he was finally able to make his way to the med bay to place the voice box in, unaware that another bot was already visiting the bot. Serenity wrote conversing with a nice mech not seeing Dash at first. Dash stood back and watched, as it was obvious to him that this bot that was interacting with Serenity obviously liked the bot and the feeling appeared to be mutual.

"You're a nice mech Cliffjumper" Serenity wrote.

"Well, thank you, Serenity. It's hard to find bigger bots that don't make fun of minibots any more" Cliffjumper stated.

"I have no room to talk so to say, I get made fun of for having no voice." Dash wanted to not interrupt, but he had a scared mate back home, and so he politely coughed and got both Serenity and Cliffjumper's attention. Neither were particularly happy about the interruption until dash revealed why he had made the interruption – the voice box he had made for Serenity was ready to be installed. Serenity gave Dash a smile and wrote thank you on his pad.

"You're welcome" Dash stated, and then made quick work of the install. It took a few minutes of tweaking before Serenity found a pitch he liked – it was a much deeper tone, and the sound made Cliffjumper shiver with excitement. Dash hated to run out, but he had to get back to his mate, so he told Serenity how to reach him if he had any trouble and then left. Cliffjumper knew it was now up to him to help Serenity learn to use his new voice.

It took a few tries but Serenity managed to ask. "Will you help me"

"Yes, my friend, I will help you as much as you need it" Cliffjumper stated, trying not to let his jolting pulse get the better of him.

"Thank you" Serenity said and touched Cliffjumper's face. It was then that Fader came over and told Cliffjumper it was time for him to go as Serenity needed to rest. Cliffjumper wasn't very happy that he had to leave, but he also realized he had been there for a while and serenity did need to rest so that he could be dismissed from the med bay.

"Take care, Serenity, and I hope you get well enough soon that they will let you out of the med bay" Cliff stated, reaching up to give Serenity a small peck on the cheek before leaving.

Serenity smiled and touched his cheek, and looked to Fader. "How much longer must I stay"

Fader was caught off guard when the mech spoke, as this patient had not spoken before. But once he recovered, Fader stated, "If all keeps going this well, I say you ought to be out of here in 2 or 3 days."

"Dash gave me a voice" Serenity said.

Fader smiled, as he knew his cousin was a good mech. "Well, I am glad he was able to give you one. Now it will be easier for you to tell us what you need as well as other things" Fader stated with a smile.

"I want to leave"

"I know, but I can't release you until either Kryptonight or Ratchet says you are ok, and with Ratchet just sparked and Kryptonight not on for the next two days, it will be a bit longer. One thing I can do for you, though, is put you in a more private place so that you will have privacy when Cliffjumper comes" Fader stated.

"Will you chase him away if he comes"

"No. and I wasn't trying to chase him off this time. I just want to be sure you get rest, because the more rest you get, the sooner you will get out of here" Fader stated. It didn't feel like that to Serenity though he knew he needed rest he could have rested with Cliffjumper there.

On the other side of the med bay, First Aid had caught Cliffjumper before he could leave and had informed him of Fader's idea. Cliffjumper smiled, and headed to the private room and got it ready for the two of them to share for the next couple of days. Once it was ready, Jumper let Aid know, who let Fader know it was ready. "So are you ready to move to that more private part of the med bay?" Fader asked. Serenity nodded and let Fader help him to it.

Once Fader got to the more private area, he moved the door aside of one of the most private rooms, and inside was Cliffjumper, having set up the room like a special berth room. Fader soon left, leaving the two alone. "surprise" Cliffjumper stated, though he was just as surprised by this as Serenity was. Serenity was moving before either really realized it and he hugged Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper hugged back, and then confessed, "I had nothing to do with this, though I am not complaining."

"Neither am I" Serenity said and they moved to the berth. Cliffjumper headed for the bed as well, while he was unsure where this would go tonight, he knew he at least wanted to be near the bot who would, at some point, become his mate, or so he hoped. Once they were there Serenity snuggled close to Cliffjumper wanting his warmth. Both soon fell into a pleasant recharge. Aid and Fader peaked in from outside the door, and both smiled. They knew they had done the right thing.

"I think we'll be seeing more of Jumper" Aid said.

"And in not too long, I bet we will see little "Jumpers" around" Fader retorted, thankful Dash had shared the insightful tip with him.

"Probably" Aid said. "Haven't had minibots sparked in a while"

"especially since Charger is gone and Bee was rebuilt into a normal sized transformer" Fader stated, before the two went their separate ways in the med bay, to cover both sides, as Fader went to take the emergency side while Aid took the "urgent care" side.

Elsewhere Soundwave was feeling a bit drained as he tended to the sparklings. Grimlock tried to help as much as possible, but after making a slight mistake with something, Soundwave had gone off on his mate, and though Grimlock was usually able to take it, as it was Soundwave's way of releasing stress, for some reason, this time Soundwave went further than usual and didn't realize that he had deeply hurt the Dinobot. Grimlock was actually more sensitive than Soundwave had realized, and so Grimlock went to a small corner of their room and stayed there, curled in a ball, tears in his optics. The door to the room was locked. All Grimlock wanted to do was help.

Soundwave could feel his mate's pain and he felt bad knowing he was the cause but he wasn't in a right frame of mind.

Soundwave finally sent the sparklings elsewhere and decided that enough was enough, he needed to talk with his mate. After sending the sparklings elsewhere, Soundwave went to talk to his mate. "Me Grimlock said me sorry" came the reply through the door after Soundwave knocked.

"Grimlock...I'm sorry I hurt you" Soundwave said. Grimlock allowed the door to open, and Soundwave came in to find his mate in a very sorry shape, as Grimlock had used his sharp teeth to chew on some of his own cables and such. "Me a dummy, you deserve better than me' Grimlock stated.

"Statement, you are not a dummy" Soundwave said coming over and pulled out the medical kit he kept on hand and kneeling in front of Grimlock he started to gently fix Grimlock. "Statement I am a fool, I hurt you. Something I never wanted to do" Soundwave said as he worked. "Statement, I love you"

Grimlock looked up, his optics still runny with oily tears. "Mate still love me even though me goofed big time?" Grimlock asked, desperately wanting love from his mate.

''Soundwave love Grimlock forever"

Slowly, Grimlock's tears stopped and a smile started to form. "Grimlock love wave forever, too" Grimlock stated as he tried to nuzzle his mate. Soundwave nuzzled back and pet Grimlock lovingly. Grimlock smiled, which made Soundwave feel warm.

Soundwave kissed Grimlock softly. "Grimlock want energon?"

"Me want" Grimlock stated as he nodded and returned the gentle kiss, realizing Wave was no longer mad at him. What neither knew was that one night during one of their love sessions, Grimlock became sparked, and this was just the first sign of many to come. Soundwave got Grimlock energon and helped him drink and got him to the berth to rest.

Elsewhere Sunny asked for a few days off to rest as he felt like slag, and the other teacher was talking to his mate, he decided he didn't want to put off having sparklings any more and he was tired of exploring. "I am tired of waiting, I am tired of exploring. I have always done what you asked, maybe, for once, it is time you do what I have wanted – a family and a steady teaching job" Spinout told his mate whisper.

"Spin" Whisper said surprised, not realizing his mate felt this way.

"No Whisper, I want to be a mother, I want life growing in me and I want to stay here. I love teaching"

Whisper looked at his mate. "I mean it, I want to feel life in me, I want you to take me. You never asked me how I felt, you always assumed you knew. Well, guess what, you didn't….you had no clue" Spinout added, his hormones and anger driving him crazy with lust and need.

"I only explored because I wanted to be with you, but so often I would be tired and hurting but wouldn't tell you. Well no more." Before Whisper could even react, Spinout had dragged the bot into a private area and began to gently lick and nuzzle sensitive areas. Whisper couldn't help but moan, as he realized all the pleasure he had been denying himself, and more importantly, his mate. "I need you...I need your spike in me filling me full, giving me life"

Whisper was caught off guard as his mate spoiled him with attention, but then even he realized that he craved this as well. "ooo….my lovely, …. Doing soooo well… feels good." Spinout got on his knees and was sucking on whispers spike getting it ready even as he fingered his valve. Whisper caught sight of what his mate was doing and it not only got him harder, it pushed his lust even further. Whisper now wanted nothing more than to interface with his mate until they sparked, but he wasn't sure if Spinout knew it.

With a last lick Spinout pulled away and looked at his mate and saw the lust. "Need you" He said still fingering himself. Before either knew what exactly was going on, Whisper buried his thick shaft deep inside of his mate's valve, determined to knock the bot up. Spinout moaned and when he adjusted and Whisper was moving it felt so slagging good and he needed more. "Nnnn...ohhhhh...give me your sparklings baby...fill me full...I want to be huge with your sparklings..."

"Hell yeah…gonna fill ya….fill you til you pop" Whisper stated as his body continued what is was doing.

Spinout moaned and stroked his spike as Whisper took him. "Nnnnn...oh yeah baby come on...ohhhhh...take me..."

"Ah Ah, no playing with that" Whisper stated, as he removed his mate's hand and replaced it with his own, "I'm in charge, what I say goes" and with that whisper moved his hand on Spinout's spike at the same rhythm as he humped his mate.

Spinout moaned and bucked. "Please...oh baby more...pump me full." Whisper picked up speed, and as he did so, he released his spark, which floated up, waiting for his mate to send his spark to join them together and create sparklings. Spinout saw his mates spark and didnt hesitate in releasing his own. Spinout didn't know it, but in his code was the programming to carry a lot of sparklings at once, but only when activated, and now that it was fully activated, Spinout didn't know it, but he was carrying six sparklings at one. Spinout moaned and overloaded feeling content he knew he was finally sparked.

Whisper was exhausted from the effort. "are you happier now, my love?" whisper asked, still worried that he wasn't giving his mate what his mate wanted.

Spinout sighed contently. "Yes, I feel so much better now"

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this before, as I know this couldn't have just been a new thing?" Whisper asked his mate.

"I didn't know how to, exploring is what you do. More than once I wanted to just settle down"

"Maybe I could talk to Peacekeeper. There might be a way we could both get what we want" whisper stated, stroking his mate's faceplate.

"Love...I've um been teaching almost since we arrived here"

Somehow that didn't surprise Whisper. "What I meant was to have a way for me to explore but yet let us both settle here."

"I would like that love, I know there will be times when you will be gone for long stretches but I will be fine with sparklings." Whisper wrapped his arms around his mate – he knew that if there was a will, there was a way.

Spinout drifted off to sleep making note to go to the med bay in a few days to be sure he was sparked.

Sunny already feeling bad and it wasn't long after Sides was feeling like crap too, they debated should they call a medic or go to a medic. Kryptonight was the nightshift that night. Sunny and Sides finally decided to just try and make it to the med bay so together they supported each other and made it to the med bay. The seeker medic was a bit surprised to see the two, especially since Rave wasn't with them. Nevertheless, Kryptonight made the two feel welcomed and asked them what was wrong. And when they told him, he was wary, as he knew both had sparked only a few months ago. Kryptonight looked the two over – and once again both were carrying. The seeker medic shook his head, he realized that Primus was trying to increase the population, but he also knew bot systems could only take so much at once. The seeker medic sighed, as he figured Primus must know what he was doing. "You two are both sparked again, my friends. And giving that you sparked not too long ago, I want you both to come to the med bay weekly to get checked out" the seeker medic stated.

Both twins nodded. "How many are we carrying" Sides asked as they had been surprised more then once.

"Well, Sunny, you are carrying triplets, and Sides, well, you're carrying one set of triplets and a set of twins. I have already talked to Keeper, you are officially off duty. You need to be very careful as carrying so many can be dangerous. And I am especially concerned about the twins, as a scan reveals the only codes they have are yours and your twins" Kryptonight stated.

Both twins froze. "No...tell us its not true..." Sides said and Sunny trembled old fears surfacing.

"I wish I could tell you differently, but I cannot" the seeker medic stated, "the two twins that Sides carry are based on your codes alone. I scanned many times. Sides, I want you to visit the med bay twice a week, as we want to keep an optic on you. Sunny, you need to come weekly. And you need to tell Rave, as he needs to know." But right after the medic told the two twins about their sparkings, Kryptonight felt such pain grip him. He swore as he knew what was coming – he was sparking and he was the only medic on, as the others were either sleeping or off the base.

Sunny, still trembling noticed and let sides know. "Let us help you, you shouldn't spark alone"

Krypto groaned in pain, "Do you …ow! …know anyone who can help deliver sparklings?" Kryptonight asked through gritted dentals. Both twins immediately thought of their mate, who had helped deliver Sides's sparklings. And so Sunny called Rave, who came in after leaving their young sparklings with Slick. Sunny helped Krypto onto a berth and was holding his hand when Rave came in and went to Krypto.

"I hear you need some assistance" Rave said making note to ask his mates why they were in the med bay to begin with. Kryptonight nodded. Rave smiled, as he was of the only ones on board, other than Ratchet, who would know about the trick to helping seekers spark faster. Sunny and Sides watched as Rave did something strange, but one look at the sparking bot, and it was like the sparking bot knew what was going on, as it was a special seeker thing. And as Rave ran his hands over Kryptonight's cockpit cover, Kryptonight's body reacted and pushed out the first sparkling followed by the second and third, in quick succession. And the even stranger part to Sunny and Sides was watching Krypto get back up and be able to assess his own sparklings like they hadn't just come out of him. Krypto thanked Rave, who checked over the seekerlings and found them to be healthy as well. Rave didn't want to leave Krypto alone in the med bay with the sparklings, but seeing as his mates needed his attention, Rave left with Sunny and Sides.

"Rave we have something to tell you" Sides said as Sunny moved and sat on the couch once they got home.

Rave sat, figuring that this would be news he would want to hear sitting down. "I was hoping you two could tell me why you had gone to the med bay."

"Sunny and I weren't feeling good so we went to the med bay, we're both sparked...Sunny three and me..five, triplets and a set of twins. I'm inactive as of now but there is something else...the twins contain just mine and Sunny's codes."

In the back of his mind, Rave had always known that this could possibly happen and he knew that sparklings sparked of such a combination could have many complications, but he also knew that they could be fine. And in a move that shocked both of his mates, Rave got up and hugged the two of them. "I am happy to hear that you are both sparked again, though I had wished it hadn't been so soon. But rest assured I will do whatever I can to help you two, as you two mean the most in the world to me, with the exception being our sparklings" Rave stated, voice warm and reassuring. He knew he had to be strong for his mates. Sunny and Sides hugged back they need Rave so badly, especially Sunny as he tried to work through things. This was one of his greatest fears, from his past life back to haunt him. He had finally felt he was breaking the last ties to his old life except his children.

"remember, we are a family. I love you both and nothing is going to change that. And you know what, there is a chance that those two who have just your codes will be perfectly healthy" Rave stated, shocking both Sunny and Sides. "When I was younger, before the war, I helped deliver sparklings to a brother sister pair whose family wanted their line to remain untainted by outside codes, and both sparklings sparked were perfectly healthy and lived good full long lives until they were slaughtered by Megatron."

"But what if they aren't fine" sides asked the unspoken question.

Rave knew the unspoken question. "let's not worry about what we don't know, for it won't do us or the developing sparklings any good' Rave stated. The twins nodded and just stayed curled up with Rave. Eventually they fell asleep.

Back in the med bay Krypto looked at his sparklings, he wanted to comm his mate but at the same time he didn't want to wake him. Fortunately, other than the Lambo twins coming in, the night was uneventful, and Krypto was able to take care of his new bundles of joy, but that left a shocking sight when Ratchet came in early the next morning, the morning that Ratchet and Kryptonight had decided to release Serenity. Kryptonight was soothing his little ones when Ratchet came in and stood in shock.

"Sorry, pops, they came in the middle of the night" the seeker stated, not even looking as Ratchet was the only one who ever came in at this time.

"Why didn't you comm me" Ratchet asked coming over. "Did you spark them alone?"

"there wasn't any time to comm. you, as I went into labor when Sunny and Sides were visiting and while Sides kept me calm, Sunny called Rave and Rave helped me spark the seekerlings the old seeker way, which is less painful than the way you are taught for most bots, but it only works on seekers" Kryptonight stated. "Besides, I didn't want to wake you, as you get so little time with your family anyway."

"I wouldnt have bit your head off if you had commed me. What were Sunny and Sides doing here, are they alright?" Kryptonight told Ratchet about what he had found and that he hand't had a chance to even tell his mate about the new sparklings.

Ratchet rubbed his face. "Just great, I had hoped that would never happen. If there isn't anything else I need to know about go home with your sparklings"

"Will do, pops, and I told Sides to check in twice a week and Sunny to check in weekly' Kryptonight stated as he took his three little mech seekerlings home.

Ratchet nodded more to himself and went to check on Serenity, and would release him if he still looked good.

Unaware of Cliffjumper and Serenity's relationship, Ratchet nearly had a spark attack when he saw the two. "Cliffjumper, you had better have a slagging good reason for being here"

"Back off, medic, he's my mate and he has every right to be here" Serenity stated, shocking Ratchet, who hadn't realized that Serenity had been given a voice since he had last seen the bot.

Cliffjumper winced. "Serenity it's alright, Ratchet doesn't know"

Serenity closed his mouth and then studied the medic. 'I'm sorry" Serenity stated, his voice a little shaky, as it was still new.

"It's alright, now which one of you is going to explain things to me." Cliffjumper, being more well versed with Ratchet's informational wants and needs, answered and explained what he knew, and then Serenity added his own info that either Cliffjumper forgot or didn't know about.

"I assume he's going to be staying with you Jumper correct" Ratchet asked. Cliffjumper nodded, as his own internal systems were craving to hold Serenity's sparklings. He knew he had to wait but he hoped he didn't have to wait much longer. Ratchet did some final scans. "You can take him home then." Serenity couldn't have been happier, as he felt protective of his smaller soon-to-be mate. Serenity was very much looking forward to taking his mate once they got home.

Cliffjumper led the way to his small home, being a minibot he never had need for a lot of space. Serenity was not sure if he would even fit in the quarters, as he was twice the size of his minibot lover. "It's a bit tight sorry, its been just me" Cliffjumper said. "I can try and request new quarters."

"I think I can fit" serenity stated as he carefully stood, just inches under the low ceiling. But Serenity was more focused on something else.

"I'll see about some new quarters" Jumper said and took Serenity's hands.

"It can wait, I have other plans for right now…" Serenity stated, as he bent over to kiss his mate. Cliffjumper moaned into the kiss and clung to Serenity, he needed this. Serenity smiled, as he knew the minibot needed this. The bigger bot knelt down and began to kiss his mate passionately on the lips.

"Please...I..I need..." Cliffjumper moaned.

"Tell me what you need, baby…" Serenity stated as he rubbed Jumper's groin plating.

"I need you...all of you...I need your sparklings" Serenity smiled, as he had never heard anyone say they needed him. Serenity soon revealed his own thick, throbbing, heated spike. "You sure you're ready for the likes of me, my sweet" Serenity asked, using his spike to tease Jumper's groin plating.

"Yesss...so badly...I love big bots..." After a soft click, Serenity noticed that Jumper's array was exposed. The good size spike was proudly standing in full mast and the valve was dripping copious amounts of lubricant. The racer bot soon used his tongue to tease the minibot's array, wanting to make sure the bot truly was ready for his big monster. Jumper moaned and tried to get more of that tongue, he needed Serenity's spike, it was the only thing could sate his need.

Once the larger bot decided the minibot appeared ready, Serenity surprised the bot by flipping him over onto the minibot's stomach and then slowly and carefully, Serenity began poking his cable into the minibot's port. "ooo….so tight" Serenity stated as he slid slowly into the virginal valve. Cliffjumper moaned and gasped as his valve was breached for the first time, his aft wasn't virgin but his valve was. The larger bot smiled as he finally managed to get his thick, throbbing metal deep inside his soon-to-be mate. And once in, Serenity waited for the valve to adjust before thrusting in and out of the tight opening. The larger bot was feeling nothing but pleasure and he hoped the minibot was experiencing nothing but pleasure as well.

Cliffjumper moaned loving the feeling of being spilt in half by that huge spike. "Nnnn...more..."

The larger bot could hardly ignore the request and soon began moving much faster, hitting some areas Cliffjumper wasn't even aware of. Serenity had never felt something so tight. So he had interfaced a couple of times in bot's afts, but that wasn't nearly the pleasure that this was. "ooo…so tight…have to hold back…or I would overload too soon….then you wouldn't get those sparklings you want" Serenity moaned as he grabbed and rubbed Jumper's dripping spike.

Jumper moaned and felt nothing but pleasure. "Slag yesss...nnnn...oh Serenity please...ohhhh...I need your sparklings...bind us together forever." Serenity was getting close to overload, so he released his spark, bright and bold. He waited for his lover to do the same. Jumper released his spark to join Serenity's, his overload so close now. The two sparks met in mid air and bonded hard, knocking Cliffjumper up with multiples. The two sparkmates soon overloaded and then lay in each other's arms as they came down from the high. Cliffjumper's intakes heaved and he managed to pull Serenity's face close and kissed him. "I love you..."

"Love you too, sweet spark" Serenity stated, teasing his mate just a little but longer. Cliffjumper was surprised when he had another overload, but Serenity just smiled, knowing that second overload would help make sure Jumper sparked.

"Your the first to have my valve" Jumper said his systems hummed from the second overload.

"It is an honor, then, to bring you such pleasure" serenity stated.

"I want to give you pleasure to" Jumper said.

"What did you have in mind, my love?" Serenity asked, his voice warm and loving.

"I want to explore you...maybe spike you..."

Serenity smiled with a slight tear in his optic, as no one ever had cared about his pleasure before. "explore away, just be patient with me, as I have never been spiked in either place" serenity finally confessed.

"I promise" Jumper said and they switched positions and Serenity was on his back. Jumper kept his touches lite as he explored Serenity's body. Serenity enjoyed the gentle touches and often moaned when Jumper hit a sweet spot. Cliffjumper made note of each sweet spot and gave them a bit more attention before moving further down and licked the others valve. "Open for me love." Serenity opened, and Cliffjumper was greeted with a sight he hadn't expected. Serenity had several old scars on his array right near his valve. Serenity had never told anyone he had been beaten and abused as a sparkling for not having a voice, which was part of the reason he had never let anyone take him. He was afraid of what the bot would think. Cliffjumper placed a soft kiss to the valve. He would love the bot like he should be loved. Serenity was in a bit of pain even from the kiss, but he refused to show it, for he knew that if he didn't let Cliffjumper help him, he would never get to feel the pleasure of interfacing. He just hoped that Cliffjumper didn't think any less of him. Cliffjumper was patient and loving, as carefully as possible he prepared Serenity.

Serenity was nervous, and hoped for the best, trusting his mate to make sure all this went well. Cliffjumper didn't stop until Serenity was dripping wet, and gently licked the other. Serenity opened his legs wider, inviting his mate in closer. Serenity wanted his mate to take him, but he couldn't get his voice to say so, as it was still so new, but the request managed to go across the sparkbond the two now shared. Cliffjumper gently pulled away. "Do you think you're ready for me?" The larger bot nodded and then braced for what was going to happen. Cliffjumper was careful and pushed just the tip of his spike into Serenity. Serenity gritted his dentals, as it was painful at first, as his valve stretched to accommodate the spike. But after a while, when Jumper was thrusting, Serenity began to feel pleasure. It started out slight, but continued to grow until the bot finally relaxed and moaned at the pleasant sensations.

Hearing the moans made Cliffjumper smile as he thrust gently in and out and teased a sweet spot. Serenity just enjoyed the pleasure as his mate took him – this was better than he ever thought it could be. Cliffjumper sped up just a bit and stroked his mate's spike. "Are you close love." It took a minute for the question to permeate Serenity's pleasure induced haze, but once it made it, he nodded. He was very ready to overload. Cliffjumper thrust a few more times. "Overload for me lover, cry out your pleasure." Serenity moaned loudly, yelling out as he overloaded, pleasure wracking his entire body. He pulsed love across the bond, thanking his mate for all of this.

Cliffjumper overloaded as well and kissed his mate. "Did I hurt you?"

Serenity smiled and shook his head, 'No, you didn't my love."

"Good I never want to hurt you"

Serenity looked at his mate, trying to figure out why the minibot would even ask that, as Serenity had gotten so used to his scars that he often forgot about them. "Why are you so worried about hurting me? I am a big strong mech, you know."

"But someone has hurt you before, I'll never let anyone hurt you again"

Serenity sighed, the pain of the abuse coming back to him. 'It was my creators. They were supposedly told I was sparked without a voice, and since they were high strung and there was no way I could rat on them, they often took their stress out on me" Serenity finally revealed, tears in his optics.

Cliffjumper kissed Serenity lovingly. "They don't matter anymore; all we need is each other. I love you so much" Cliffjumper said wiping the tears away.

Serenity smiled and kissed his mate. "I hope all goes well, as they were also the ones who beat me within an inch of my life this last time. I am not sure how I ended up here at this base, but I have a feeling they will come after me again" Serenity stated, alarming Cliffjumper.

"I will tell Prime immediately, we can put the base on alert and lock it down if need be. I won't let you get hurt"

Serenity gave his mate a big hug in gratitude. He just wanted to be safe and live like any bot should be able to live.

"Do you want to come with me? Or do you want to stay here while I talk to Prime"

"I will come if the Prime needs proof of their misdeeds, but if not, I would like to stay here and get some rest" serenity answered.

"Rest my love, I will code the door so only I can get in" Cliffjumper said and covered him with an oversized blanket.

With a nod, the larger bot curled up and fell asleep, his body still healing from what had happened. And while Serenity slept, Cliffjumper went to see the Prime who had just found out that he was sparked, hence he was not exactly in the greatest of moods. "Prime, can I talk with you"

Keeper straightened himself out a bit and pushed aside his mood swing, as he had learned from being sparked once before, before addressing Cliffjumper. "yes, what can I help you with, Cliffjumper?"

"You see its like this" Cliffjumper said and launched into his tale.

Keeper listened carefully. "I can assign you a larger room"

"thank you, and there is one matter that is of more importance.." Jumper stated, and then told of Serenity's history.

"I want descriptions of his parents and I will put the base on alert" Keeper said and Cliffjumper thanked him and went back to his mate. As he headed back to the room, Cliffjumper felt something was wrong – his mate was in trouble. Back in the room, Serenity had woken up to find his creators standing over him. Yes, he was twice their size, but that didn't stop them. His "mother" was using a hot iron brand right near his valve while his "father" was simply punching the tar out of him. "stop, stop" Serenity kept yelling, but the words fell on deaf audios, as his creators beat him even more now that they could hear him scream for mercy. Cliffjumper had never moved as fast before and he was in his room out of old habits he shot first. All he fired was two shots one on each.

Unfortunately, the shots bounced right off the two minibots, and while the mother creator continued to hurt her son, the father creator came to tangle with Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper sent out an emergency signal on the old minibot frequency. Bee got it and old instincts kicked and he sped to Cliffjumper's aid. "Get her!" Jumper yelled and Bee went and grabbed the femme hurling her across the room. Bee, being rebuilt, grabbed and managed to restrain the two minibots that weren't even as tall as Cliffjumper while Cliffjumper went to his mate. Serenity wasn't moving, save for his intakes moving air to keep him from overheating– oily tears stained the bot's faceplates.

"Love..." Cliffjumper asked concerned gently caressed his mates face. Serenity groaned in pain, but didn't online his optics. He sent a weak pulse to his mate, wanting to be loved, and wondering where they could go that he'd be safe. "I have some place for us, first I'm going to comm Ratchet" Jumper said and Bee with the help of others took the parents before Keeper. When Ratchet saw Serenity he couldn't believe what he saw, as he hand't seen someone so bad since the war had ended. Ratchet immediately went to work.

Meanwhile, the creators were defiant and uncaring, much the same way Mirage's parents had been when Mirage was sparked and being raised. Keeper commed his father to come. Optimus left Mirage and went to Keeper. "Yes Prime." Keeper, Bee, and Cliffjumper informed Optimus of what had happened. And once Cliffjumper told his part, he ran out of the office to be back with his mate. Optimus looked down at the two accused and the only thing he could think of was just how much this was like when his mate was little, and it had angered him that he could do nothing to help his mate, but he was not going to let this go any further with these two. "There is enough evidence for your crimes that you will be punished accordingly."

Keeper nodded at Optimus's words but then realized what his father was going to do. Keeper had never seen his father use this before. Optimus sent the two minibots to Soundwave for decommissioning and removal of their sparks. The two soon realized they were headed for execution, and tried to plead with the normal compassionate Optimus, but it fell on deaf audios. They were taken to Soundwave and were thoroughly taken care of. Keeper sensed something in his father about this whole thing, but decided to wait to ask. Optimus said nothing until Soundwave commed him telling him it was done. "Thank you Soundwave, give Grimlock my best" Optimus looked to his son. "You can ask"

Keeper was taken aback, unsure how his father knew he had a question, but he decided to ask it nonetheless, "What was it about those two that made you so uncompassionate toward them?" Optimus sighed and told his son of his mother's abuse and torture at the hands of his creators.

Keeper was shocked, as he had never known. "And" Optimus added, "They were only sorry that they were caught. They weren't sorry for what they had done."

"If more bots show up like this, I have no compassion for them" Optimus said.

"It's like the bots who go after my mate, who used to be a pleasure bot, and think he is still one but still rape him after he says no. I have no compassion on those bots" Keeper stated.

Optimus nodded. "I am going to inform Cliffjumper and his mate"

"Thanks dad, but before you go, I have some news for you….you're gonna be a grandfather again" Keeper stated.

Optimus smiled. "How far along is Kit?" He asked not realizing his son was the sparked one.

"Kit isn't the sparked one….I am" Keeper stated.

"You? I didn't think you would carry again"

"Me either, dad, but I guess Primus decided Kit needed a break. I just found out today, I am about 2 months along. I haven't even told Kit yet. I hope he will be ok with it" Keeper stated.

"I'm sure he will be" Optimus said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I need my mate now" keeper said, before heading back toward his quarters.

Optimus just smiled before going to Cliffjumper. "I came to check on you both"

"I only wish I could have been here to stop it" Cliffjumper stated as he stroked his stasis locked mate's faceplates.

"I know you do, Jumper, let him know his creators have been executed"

"Executed, sir?" Cliffjumper asked, not believing his audios.

"Yes, Soundwave carried it out"

"So it is safe to stay here?" Cliffjumper asked, which shocked Optimus as he didn't realize the pair was so worried that they had thought about moving to a whole other base.

"Of course Jumper, now I know you have new quarters and I will help you two get settled in"

"Thank you, sir, you have no idea how much that means to my mate and I" Jumper stated, relief in his voice.

"You're welcome, would you like to move now? Or later?"

"the sooner the better because Serenity really doesn't fit in here" Jumper stated. He could now see why Serenity never made fun of him, as both of Serenity's creators were minibots.

Optimus nodded and gently picked Serenity up and carried him to the new rooms. Optimus settled Serenity in the master berth room. "Comm, Jumper, if you need anything"

"thank you sir and will do" Jumper stated as he curled into his mate and fell into recharge. Optimus let them be and returned to Mirage with energon.

"What took you so long, beloved, as I was in need" Mirage purred, his array showing he was wet and hard.

"I'm sorry, beloved, a little matter came up" Optimus said and went to Mirage and pulled him close kissing him deeply.

"well, we can talk about that little matter after you take care of this matter" Mirage purred huskily as rubbed his own array.

"No touching" Optimus said pulling Mirages hand away and freed his spike and teased Mirages valve for a minute.

Mirage whined deliciously as his hand was removed from his array. Mirage moaned needily as his mate teased his valve – he needed this really bad. Optimus played a bit and pushed in a bit then pulled out and kept doing it again and again.

"ugh…more…give me more…ngh….feels so good…missed this….so big" Mirage begged and moaned as he was taken. Optimus finally pushed in the rest of the way in and let Mirage adjust before he pounded in and out of his mate. Mirage rubbed hot spots on his mate, planning on taking his mate next. And with that in mind, Mirage teased his mate's sensitive aft port area.

Optimus moaned as he took his mate and his aft was teased. "Mmm so good..."

"I take it…I'm not the only…ugh…only one who missed this" Mirage said in between gasps of pleasure.

"Like you wouldn't believe I've needed this too" Optimus panted thrusting. Mirage smiled, and he felt something deep inside him - it was time to knock his mate up once again, that way, once he sparked this one, he could wait awhile for the next one, or so he hoped. Optimus kept thrusting in and out of his mate with gusto and managed to ask his mate if he were close not knowing the feeling that had come over Mirage.

"take me over the edge, beloved' Mirage purred as he groaned in pleasure, biding his time until he could take his mate.

"Yesss" Optimus groaned as he thrust a few more times bringing them both to overload. Mirage made a smooth transition, and while Optimus was recovering, Mirage made his move. Mirage gently began by licking his mate's audios, which he had learned long ago were highly sensitive as well as sensual for his mate. Mirage just hoped the switch was welcome. Optimus moaned quivering slightly as pleasure shot through him. Mirage teased the audios and then slowly moved lower teasing all sorts of Hot spots, though he deliberately missed the valve, the spike, and the aft port. "Mmm...Mirage..." Optimus breathed.

"are you ready to submit to me, my beloved?" Mirage asked, hoping that this was his chance. He kept up his ministrations, sending nothing but pleasure through Optimus.

"Y..yesss..." Optimus gasped.

"Then on your back, my love" Mirage stated as he sucked gently on Optimus's spike. Optimus moved so he was laying on his back and spread his legs. 'it's your turn to carry, my beloved" Mirage stated as he continued his ministrations and teased his mate with his own spike. Optimus was so pleasure shot Mirage's words didn't fully register but he did say he would carry next. Mirage teased his mate's needy and dripping valve. "You ready for me to take you and give you sparklings to carry?" Mirage asked, driving Optimus wild with pleasure.

"Yesss..." Optimus moaned in such need. Mirage knew what he was doing, he knew how Optimus would be and he was ready and prepared. And so with a gentle thrust, Mirage slipped his own thick aroused spike into his mate and gave it a bit before he began thrusting at different speeds and depths, trying to give his mate a processor shattering interfacing session. Optimus just moaned as he became lost in the amazing sensations of Mirage thrusting in and out of him. Mirage smiled, as his mate was truly enjoying this. He released his spark, which waited for its other to join it in mid air. Optimus didn't even think twice about it, but the idea that he could actually have coherent thought at that moment was a laugh, and he released his spark.

Mirage watched and saw as Optimus's spark changed to two different colors before returning to normal. Mirage wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but he hoped it was a good thing. Optimus overload with a cry spilling between him and Mirage. Mirage soon followed with his own overload. But after cooling down, Mirage had wanted to know what had caused Optimus to leave when Mirage needed him to satiate a mood swing.

When he could speak again Optimus told Mirage why Keeper had called him.

When Mirage heard what had happened, he acted much like Optimus expected, with anger but also with some fear. 'How could parents treat a sparkling so bad?" Mirage asked, for while he was abused, neither of his creators ever went anywhere near his interfacing array area.

"I don't know my love but Soundwave carried out my order"

Mirage nodded, as that was good, but then he had a question. "Do you know what it means when one spark changes two colors during a spark merge?" Mirage, figuring maybe Optimus, who had been around longer, might know.

"Two colors?" Optimus asked confused and shook his head a bit. "I'm not quite sure, if you give me some time I'm sure I can find out"

"that might be a good idea, as that was what yours did when we just spark merged" Mirage stated to his mate.

Optimus nodded and got Mirage plenty of energon while he went to see if he could find out answers. Namely he sought out Slugbug in hopes of talking to Primus.

"Hi dad, what brings you around here" Slugbug asked seeing that his father seemed to have sought him out.

"Hello son, I hate to ask this but I'm trying to see if Primus would be willing to speak to me. I have something important to ask about"

Slugbug smiled, as Primus had told him his father would come to him soon. Slugbug stepped back in his own body, and Optimus watched the "disturbing" scene of Primus taking over. "Fear not, Slugbug is safe" Primus stated.

"Thats still disturbing to watch, he is my son after all" Optimus said.

"It is more disturbing to watch than for him to go through, as it does him no harm. He knew you were coming to speak to him at some point so you could talk to me. I know you have a question for me, ask away, my son" Primus stated.

"Mirage told me after we interfaced that my spark changed colors twice, I want to know what that means"

"You are truly blessed, my son. You will be carrying two sets of offspring, and one from each set is going to be much like Slugbug – be able to be a portal for me. They are blessed in the fact that they will have Slugbug guide them through the changes those two will face" Primus stated.

Optimus's hand went instinctivly to his still flat abdomen. "Why do you need two more portals? Is something going to happen to Slugbug"

"No, nothing is going to happen to Slugbug yet, but I will need these to go far away once they are old enough, places that need to be reached. They will be missionaries for me, and I need them to be portals so I can talk to those who don't know me yet" Primus stated.

Optimus sighed. "I suppose that is a noble cause then to spread your word"

"Fear not, between you, Mirage, Slugbug, and Kryptonight, those two will be ready to serve their purpose. That is the biggest reason why I selected you and your mate to raise them, as I knew you would be best" Primus stated, trying to reassure the distraught bot. 'And you best not do too much, as you are now carrying 6 sparklings, 2 sets of three."

"Mirage won't let me do anything once I tell him this" Optimus said.

"I know my child that is why I chose him for you, though you didn't exactly want to listen to me at first" Primus stated with a smile and a small laugh.

"What can I say I was youngish" Optimus said. "I didn't want to be mated only to have them hurt"

"I have one more thing before I go, please tell my son Ratchet to expect a return in his next "litter" Primus stated somewhat cryptically before leaving.

"Did you get your answers dad?" Slugbug asked, having returned, a little tired, but little else wrong.

"I did, thank you son" Optimus said and guided his son to the couch. "How are you feeling"

"A little tired, but I always feel that way once Primus leaves. Otherwise I am fine. You better head home and tell mom the news" Slugbug stated.

"I will son" Optimus said and kissed his sons forehead. "I will need your help again"

"I know, dad" Slugbug stated as his golden optics flashed blue for a second, 'but for now, you need to take care of yourself." Optimus nodded and went to see Ratchet first before going back to Mirage.

"My, this is a surprise. You are not injured nor is it time for your maintenance check. What brings you in today?" Ratchet asked his old friend.

"Two things Ratch" Optimus said sitting down. "Will you examine me please, then I'll explain"

Ratchet checked multiple times, but still didn't want to believe what he was getting. "I don't know how you did it, but I can clearly pick up six sparks in two sets of three and two of the sparks sound different, one in each set' Ratchet stated. It was as Optimus had been told.

Optimus then explained what he had learned. "The two that are different, will be portals for Primus"

"Don't we have enough of those in Slugbug" Ratchet asked, as the whole thing about how the bot could change kind of freaked him out a bit.

"Primus said the two I carry will be missionaries to places that do not know him" Optimus said. "That they'll leave when their old enough"

Ratchet nodded, but then asked the fateful question, "anything else I should know about?"

"Primus asked me to give you a message. He said to expect a return in your next 'litter.' " Ratchet silently swore, hoping that didn't mean what he thought it did.

"I think we both know what that means, its just a question of who is being returned." What neither knew was that the bot that was returning was not one either of them knew. Optimus soon left the med bay, and while he returned home, Ratchet, staying past his shift, was starting to feel extremely horny. He had wanted to avoid this, but his body wasn't going to let him. He panted a bit and got one of the others to come in and rushed home getting the sparklings elsewhere. Bee and Dive were more then a bit surprised.

Optimus got home and say Mirage down and told him his news. Mirage immediately got Optimus to bed and started waiting on the bot hand and foot, knowing it was important.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was putting out too high a level of pheromones for his mates to argue with him, and soon all three interfaced. And while Bee and Dive didn't end up sparked, Ratchet did, with three, one of which held Jazzmin's spark.

Optimus didn't fuss as he knew it wouldn't do any good and let himself be put to bed.

Ratchet felt sated when they finished facing. "Thank you my loves, I needed that"

Bee smiled, "Welcome love. Anytime you need something, let us know"

Mirage snuggled with Optimus, too tired at the moment to do much else. This would be a lot of work.


	16. Chapter 16

Elsewhere, Kryptonight returned to his place with his sparklings. Hurricane had been gone and Krypto had not yet let his mate know about the new additions to the family. He got the little ones settled and wondered where Hurricane was. Hurricane came back with the kids after having gone to visit his parents, Demolisher and Cyclones. "Hey love how are…" was as far as Hurricane got when he noticed the new seekerlings Krypto was trying to take care of on his own.

Krypto looked up when he saw Hurricane. "I sparked last night" Krypto said. "But I didn't want to wake you after"

Hurricane wasn't sure what to say, as he felt hurt and angry about his mate not contacting him. All he asked was "Why?" and with that one question in that tone told the seeker that his mate was not happy with him.

"It was the middle of the night and I couldn't have left the med bay anyway, I'm sorry I didn't comm you"

"I was up til 2 am, as I wasn't feeling the greatest – you could have commed me" Hurricane stated.

"I'm sorry" Krypto said. "How are you feeling now"

"Better, but I just wish these sparklings would come soon" Hurricane stated.

"Let me examine you love" Krypto said and got Hurricane laying down and got his scanners. Hurricane was found to be past due, and the seeker knew he needed to get those sparklings out now before he lost both them and possibly his mate. "Baby, I'm going to give you something to induce labor okay" Krypto said getting what he needed and injecting his mate with it. Hurricane nodded, as he knew his mate knew what he was talking about. Within several minutes, Hurricane started going into labor. Krypto kept a close optic on his mate and tracked the labor. It didn't take long before Hurricane popped out the three that had been developing inside him. All three were little femmes. "You did good baby" Krypto said smiling. "They're just fine"

Hurricane smiled, as he had gotten his wish – now there would be more sparklings around the house. The only thing was how to tell their oldest about all this. "Get some rest love, I'll let our other children know they have siblings" Krypto said. Hurricane smiled, and fell into recharge. Krypto made sure his mate was settled before he started making comms. Soon all three triplets learned of their new siblings and congratulated their parents. Krypto told them they could come by later after their mother rested.

Elsewhere, Soundwave was still trying to figure out what was wrong with his mate as Grimlock was still acting strange and very sensitive. Grimlock was very careful with the little ones, but what kept happening still bothered Soundwave and so he called Ratchet, knowing that Grimlock liked that medic best. Ratchet came down and went to Grimlock. "Are you feeling alright Grimlock?"

"Me Grimlock feel funny" was all the dinobot stated, incapable of lying.

Ratchet got his scanner and started to examine Grimlock. "That would be because your sparked"

"me Grimlock carry sparklings?" Grimlock asked, not believing his audios.

"Yes Grimlock, its why you're feeling the way you are"

"But me Grimlock no want carry sparklings' the dinobot stated, as he hated the way it made him feel.

"I'm sorry Grimlock, your only options are to have the sparklings...or to offline them"

Ratchet and Soundwave were alarmed, until Grimlock stated one thing, "me Grimlock never offline helpless sparklings."

"Then you will get through this and have them" Ratchet said.

Grimlock nodded, but added, "Me Grimlock need help"

"Statement you have it" Soundwave said going to Grimlock. Then he looked to Ratchet. "Query will he lay eggs again?"

"I don't think so, as I can see two developing sparks not surrounded by anything other than what sparklings are normally surrounded with. That is probably why he is even more emotional this time, but I know you two can handle it. If you need more help, just let someone know" Ratchet stated as he left.

"Me Grimlock sorry to cause problems" Grimlock stated, tear in his optic.

"It's not a problem" Soundwave said and held Grimlock for a time.

"Me love you so much, Wave" Grimlock stated as he nuzzled his mate.

"Wave love Grimlock" Soundwave said and kissed his mate softly.

Elsewhere, Snowstorm was trying to find his little one. Firestorm had left early and hadn't even told Snow the little one was missing. Snow didn't know what to think, as he loved his mate, but it seemed like sometimes the bot missed things. And so Snow searched and searched, finally finding his little one safe and sound in the rec room with Great-grandma who had also snuck away from his mate for a bit. Mirage held the little one, causing him to coo and giggle. "Grandma" Snow said coming over. "Thank you for having my little one"

"Oh, Firestorm dropped him off a few hours ago before he went to work so you wouldn't have to get up, as he knew you needed sleep" Mirage stated, not seeing the look on Snow's face, as Mirage had his back to the seeker.

"I wish he had said something, I've been panicking trying to find my little one"

"He had a lot on his mind this morning, as he was going to be trained in by Buster, and you know how Buster can get" Mirage stated.

"I know, but I've been going insane" Snow said coming over and sat down.

"Don't be too hard on Fire, Snow, as he is still learning and adjusting. Remember, he wasn't used to this life growing up" Mirage stated, "He didn't get the love he deserved, and now that he has you, he needs that love."

Snow nodded. "You're right as always grandma. How are you feeling?"

"A bit overwhelmed but good" Mirage stated, handing the little one back to his mother.

Snow took his little one and gave him a nuzzle. "Would you like to come rest at home with me?"

"Wish I could, but Optimus will be up soon, and with him carrying six, I can't leave him on his own unless he is sleeping" Mirage stated, as he got up. Snow followed his grandma, even though Mirage hardly looked to be older than Snowstorm. And it was a good thing snow came along, as since Mirage was still carrying his one large sparkling, it wasn't possible for Mirage to do anything when he saw that Optimus had fallen onto the floor after trying to get out of the bed for some reason.

Snow handed his sparkling to Mirage and went to his grandfather helping him sit up first.

It was only now that Snow was helping his grandfather that he realized just how strong his grandmother was, because Snow knew that if Mirage hand't been sparked, he would have been over there helping his mate in a spark beat. Snow carefully got his grandfather back onto the berth. "Are you alright grandpa" Optimus nodded.

"I'm alright"

"Where on earth were you going?" Mirage asked, in a slightly angered tone.

"I had a need to purge my tanks, I tried to get to the wash room"

Mirage sighed and stopped being angry, as he knew the panic one felt when that happened. "forgive me, my love" Mirage said as he went to sit by his mate. Snow watched the two, still amazed at how deep their love was after all these years. He wanted his mate and him to be just like them.

"There is nothing to forgive" Optimus said and kissed Mirage softly. Then looked to his grandson, "Have patience little one"

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Snow asked, astonished.

"By the look on you face" Mirage stated, finishing off what Optimus was going to say.

"Snow, just give it time" Optimus said. "Would you be so kind and get us some energon?"

Snow smiled and nodded. And when he brought the energon back, he was comforted to see his grandparents playing with his son. It was such a cute sight to see. Optimus nuzzled the little sparkling and kissed the tiny helm.

For the first time, Snow really looked and he saw just how his father was raised and realized that he had been raised the same way. In truth, he owed so much to them. But he shook his head to snap him out of his stupor and then headed over. "if you don't mind, I'll take the little one so you two can have time together. And if you ever need me to watch your little ones, just let me know" snow stated, and he soon scooped up his son, who blew a raspberry right in his face before giggling.

Optimus and Mirage chuckled. "Thank you Snow"

Snow soon left, but seeing his grandparents had had a profound effect on him, and once he got home, he cleaned up the quarters and made everything nice, even the little sparkling who squealed in defiance as he was cleaned. Snow made sure everything looked perfect, in hopes that fire would feel up to some fun tonight. And now everything was ready, including the plan for their son, Steamer, to go to Thunderstorm's place so that Fire and Snow could spend time just the two of them. Snow was waiting and went to Fire when he came home. "Welcome home my love"

Fire was absolutely surprised by what his mate had done. He didn't think he deserved it, as it had eaten away at him all day about how he had turned their son over to Mirage to take care of but then he had never told Snow, nor did he have the opportunity to do so during training. He half expected his mate to yell at him, but this was totally different from what he had expected. Snow kissed fire lovingly. "Its alright, come I have energon waiting for you"

Fire followed as his mate led him to the table, still in too much shock to do too much else. "Wow….all this just for little old me?" Fire asked.

"I did" Snow said and got Fire to sit and handed him his mate's favorite blend.

Fire tasted the savory energon, and was shocked to taste his favorite energon, as it was very rare to find it. Somehow his mate had found it. Fire savored the energon before saying, "I am so sorry for not telling you about Steamer, I just wanted you to be able to get some rest."

"It's alright, grandma told me" Snow said.

Soon, dinner was over and Fire watched as thunder came to pick up Steamer. "Now what, my love' Fire asked, unsure what his mate wanted next, as he was still kind of lost about all this, as it was all new to him.

When they were alone Snow went over and kissed Fire lovingly. "I was thinking we do something fun." Fire felt the passion behind the kiss, and had an idea what his mate meant, but wasn't entirely sure. And so to test the waters, Fire ran his hand along his mate's wings, seeing if this was the direction that Snow had wanted to take this.

Snow purred in delight. "Mmmm..."

Fire was starting to get the picture and added the stroking of his mate's sensitive cockpit along with the wings and groin cover. "I think I know where you want this 'fun' to go" Fire stated.

"Mmm...good...I need you, I want to pleasure you"

Fire growled lowly, which seemed to turn snow on more. 'And just how do you plan on pleasuring me, my love" Fire asked huskily in a low gravelly voice as he continued his ministrations.

"By doing anything you want"

Fire smiled, as he could think of several things he would like done, but the first thing was he wanted to sit down, and so he sat down and exposed his thick spike. "I want you to ride me, my love, think you can do that?" fire asked. Snow nodded and kissed Fire before he opened his valve, it was already dripping. "make sure you face me, my love, as I want to be able to play with you and see your expression as you ride me" Fire stated, liking this very much already. Snow nodded and positioned himself over his mates spike and slowly eased down. 'Ooo…so tight" Fire stated as he lovingly stroked Snow's own hardened spike, teasing it just so.

Snow moaned. "Nnnn...so big..."

Fire smiled and enjoyed it as his mate rode him for a while, but he knew what he really wanted – he wanted to knock his mate up with his own sparklings, and so he told his mate, "I want to pump you full of my babies….make you big and sparked…how does that sound?" fire asked as he continued his ministrations.

Snow moaned softly as he rode his mates spike and his words penetrated his processor. He did want that, he wanted Fire's sparklings. "Yesss..."

Fire ran his hand along his mate's valve, trying to help make it nice and wet, as he was gonna flip his mate over and just spike the "life" right out of him to make sure the seeker sparked. "Come on, baby, talk to me…tell me how you feel….what you really want" Fire stated, hitting a huge sensor node on Snow's valve area.

Snow cried out as the sensor was hit. "I need your sparklings...I need to be big and full with them...I need you pounding me...reminding me who my mate is..."

That sent Fire over the edge, as he firmly yet gently grabbed his mate and flipped his mate so that Snow was on his stomach on top of the table and his dripping valve was facing his mate. And before Snow could realize what had happened, Fire thrust his monster deep inside his mate. "You're mine…" Fire growled as he pounded his mate with loving force, "and I'm gonna give you more sparklings to carry…access your programming and make sure your receptive, as we don't want to waste this opportunity." Fire, being part seeker as well, knew that seekers could actually change their reproductive cycle in the middle of interfacing if accessed at just the right time.

Snow moaned and cried out becoming pleasure shot and didn't hesitate and did as his mate said. Fire noted the change instantly, as continued his ministrations and thrustings. 'let me hear you, baby….let me hear how much you're enjoying this…and how much you want…ugh…to carry my babies" Fire stated.

"Please! Please!" Snow cried out. "I need your sparklings in me, nnnnn please..."

Fire released his spark as he thrusted in and out and played with his mate. "release your spark, and let's knock you up, baby" Fire stated, enjoying this whole thing, though he hoped his mate really was enjoying this as well. Snow moaned and released his spark to join his mates. As the sparks connected, Snow's changed quickly, flickering to indicate he was sparked. What neither knew that due to Snow adjusting his receptive cycle, he was not only carrying 6 sparklings, he also set it so that his heat would hit in only a few days. But for the moment, both were more than happy to just bask in the afterglow of interfacing. Snow snuggled with his mate content, not knowing he was sparked with six or his heat would be much sooner then normal. "Is this what you were hoping for when you set all this up, my love?" fire asked, curiously, as he gently kissed his mate's faceplate.

"Mmmm, yes my love"

"Then I am happy that I could make you happy" Fire stated.

"Did you enjoy this my love?"

"I did, did you?" Fire asked as he gently rubbed his mate's abdomen. Snow nodded and kissed Fire lovingly. Fire wrapped his arms around his mate, lovingly drawing him close and making snow feel safe. And with his mate close and safe, Fire fell into recharge, as did Snow.

Elsewhere Passion was getting close to sparking and Steeljacket stayed within audio shout of his daughter.

Passion felt fat, and not having found a mate yet, she had no interest in keeping the sparking inside her. She had already made it known to her father and the medics that once the sparkling was born, she wanted nothing to do with it. Steeljacket and Ratchet were both grateful of one fact, that there was someone already ready to adopt the little one. And as the day wore on, Passion felt strange and had a strange feeling between her legs. She looked down only to see her lower half covered in a thick black substance, which caused her to scream, as she had no idea what was going on. Steeljacket hearing his daughter scream came running and saw the oil between his daughters legs. "Its alright baby" Steeljacket said and gently picked his daughter up. "I'm taking you to the med bay, you're sparking"

Passion held tightly to her father as she was carried to the med bay. She was in severe pain, but she didn't want to show it, as she never really showed when she was in pain. She tried regulating her intakes, but that only helped a little bit. "Just keep breathing baby" Steeljacket said and soon arrived at the med bay and called for a medic.

First Aid came out, as it was his first day back after sparking, and soon got back into the swing of things. He checked her and found her fully ready to go, "Ok, push…push…the little one is coming" Aid stated.

Steeljacket held his daughters hand as she pushed. "That's its baby." This sparkling was stubborn, and after 30 minutes it finally came out, and instead of crying, it sprayed its sparking fluids everywhere. Aid, having been informed of Passion's request, swept the little mech seekerling away from Passion and her father without either seeing it and quickly turned the little one over to Mirage who escorted the little one to his room, while Aid went back to Passion and her father. Steeljacket was gently caressing his daughters helm. "You did well, baby"

Passion smiled as Aid came back to check her out. "She is perfectly healthy. When she is ready, she may leave the med bay" aid said with a smile before heading back to work on someone else.

Steeljacket smiled at his daughter. "Tell me when your ready baby and I'll take you home"

"I'm ready now, daddy. I hope the little one went to a good home" Passion stated as they left.

"Of that I have no doubt" Steeljacket said and got his daughter home and some energon. "Rest a bit." Passion, tired from the day's events, soon was sound asleep, leaving Steeljacket to go do whatever it was he needed to do. He decided to go for a walk not knowing what he was going to happen. Steeljacket was trying to think when a car barely whizzed by him.

The car soon stopped and transformed. "Iamsosorry, pleaseforgiveme. IlovetodrivefastbutioftenforgettowatchwhereIamgoing" the blur had said. Surprisingly, Steeljacket could easily understand the mumbling, bumbling speedster.

"Its alright" Steeljacket said. "No harm done"

Blurr looked at the bot quizzically. "Youcanunderstandme?"

"I can" Steeljacket said nodding.

"wowowow,thatsafirstasmostnevercanunderstandmejustgoononandonandtheyjustlookatmelikeiamnuts"Blurr stated, starting to feel something in his spark for the bot he nearly ran over.

Steeljacket chuckled. "I can imagine, I'm Steeljacket" He said feeling his spark pulse.

"namesBlurrbutnooneseemstobeabletounderstandmeenoughtocatchmydesignation" Blurr stated, moving closer to the other bot. "you'rereallyreallyhotandmysparkyearnsforyou, doyoulikeme-doyadoyadoya?"

"Its nice to meet you Blurr, I'm hardly hot" Steeljacket said. "My spark beats for you too but I don't know anything about you." Blurr started talking about himself in his speedy fashion, and Steeljacket was impressed by just how quick and forward Blurr was. The only thing Steeljacket worried about was his daughter Passion, who had now come once again to his mind. "Blurr there is something you should know about me" Steeljacket said and told of his daughter and everything else. "I need to make sure she is accepting, and I hope you can accept her." Blurr slowed down a bit, as he realized that he not only had to hope the mech liked him, he had to hope the mech's daughter would like him. Blurr told Steeljacket that he would like to meet the other's mech's daughter, which surprised Steeljacket, as any bots had had met before wanted nothing to do with his daughter, just him, but already Blurr was different.

Steeljacket nodded and brought Blurr home with him and went to see if his daughter was awake. Passion was awake and had been cleaning their place up. "Who's your friend, daddy?" passion asked.

"Baby this is Blurr, he nearly ran me over" Steeljacket said. "There is something else baby"

'What's that daddy?' passion asked, looking over the racer bot, she wasn't sure what to think yet, but the fact that he wasn't discounting her made her think better of him.

"My spark and his are beating fast for the other, but I told him that only if you accepted this. He wants to get to know you"

Passion smiled her brightest smile. "Blurr, lets talk for a bit, and then I will see how you would do as a mom" Passion stated. It took only a few minutes before the two returned, both smiling, and that was when Steeljacket knew. He smiled and went to them and hugged them both. "It will be nice to finally have a mom" Passion stated as she hugged her father and Blurr.

Steeljacket looked to Blurr. "Are you alright with that?" Blurr nodded, as he had always wanted to have sparklings, and now he was going to have a family. Steeljacket smiled and kissed Blurr softly. "Later then sweet one, after we've both rested and refueled." Blurr practically melted at the soft kiss, wanting more but forced to wait. Passion smiled, as even she could tell Blurr was gonna be good for her dad. Passion went and gave both her father and Blurr a kiss on the cheek before she went to go spend time with her new friend Chastity. Steeljacket smiled and when they were alone got them both energon. "Drink up, I don't want you to pass out on me"

Blurr smiled, "thankyouthankyouthankyou. Thisissogood, butIwantyouassoonaswearebothready."

"And you will after we refuel, now I have to ask Blurr. are you untouched?" Blurr got real quiet, and with a small nod, he answered Steeljacket's question in the affirmative. Steeljacket kissed Blurr softly. "Nothing to be ashamed of, I needed to know so I don't hurt you accidently."

Blurr looked up and studied Steeljacket's face, but when Blurr saw nothing condemning him, he smiled. "yourthefirstoneI'veeverconsidered, Idon'tknowwhyIwantyousobad, but mysparkisoutofcontrol…'Blurr continued to spout off until Steeljacket silenced the mumbling bot with a kiss, leaving the fast talker speechless.

"That's because sweetspark we are meant to be mates" Blurr was caught in the moment – it was as he had always dreamed, probably better as this bot made his spark skip jolts and his systems warm. Blurr made remarks about wanting steel to "spike him until he explodes from carrying so many sparklings." Steeljacket led Blurr to the berth and laid him down. He began to gently caress and kiss Blurr. Blurr moaned loudly as he felt the experienced hands and mouth on his hot body. He knew he was stiff and dripping, but he didn't want to open until Steel was ready.

Steeljacket took his time wanting Blurr to fully enjoy this. He freed his spike before he began licking Blurrs valve.

Blurr moaned in pure pleasure at the feeling of the new sensations. Blurr spoke so fast it was hard to even hear what he was saying, but Steeljacket knew, and he loved it.

Steeljacket continued until he was sure Blurr was ready. "Are you ready for my spike darling?" Blurr nodded, he wanted that spike deep inside him and making him senseless with pleasure. "Then you shall have it" Steeljacket said and very carefully entered blurr. Blurr was in a bit of pain as the twitching stiff metal penetrated him, but soon it turned into a very pleasant experience. Steeljacket took his time wanting blurr to know pleasure. Blurr, now feeling pleasure, begged his mate to take him and make him his. Steeljacket smiled and released his spark. "Join me." Blurr released his spark which made a zippy beeline right for Steeljacket's spark. Steeljacket moaned as they joined. Blurr becoming sparked.

The two rested in each other's arms as Mirage found himself alone, outside the base with malfunctioning comm. link about ready to spark his extremely large sparkling. He swore as the pain was unimaginable, but he grinned and bore it as he knew he had no choice. No one knew where he was, not even Optimus or Ratchet. Mirage went to find a secluded cave fearing that if vandals saw him, they would hurt him and his precious sparkling.

Optimus couldn't help but have a nagging feeling but he asked Mirage would have commed if he needed something as he was being examined.

Meanwhile, in a cave far from the base, Mirage had no choice but to spark this large one without medical help and without help of any kind. Having been taught by his sons Fader and Kryptonight how to, Mirage shut his pain receptors off and then stood up, hoping that gravity would help him deliver this complicated sparking. Mirage was in luck as the gravity helped the very large sparkling start out of its mother.

Mirage strained and pushed and groaned in agony. Though his pain receptors were off, this still was no easy task. And then came the part Mirage had truly worried about as a sickening thud was heard – the sparkling had come so fast he had had no time to catch it. The clanking metal was followed by a sparkling scream. Mirage was relieved, as his sparkling was alive. Mirage quickly cut the metal cord between the two and then slowly headed back to the base, hoping he wouldn't get yelled at by his mate or the medics, as he wasn't due for another month or two. Mirage was found by one of the others and rushed him to the med het. Optimus was worried but hugged Mirage and got him to a berth. "When my love?"

"Just 15 minutes ago, and the only reason I can stand it is that my pain receptors are off. I think I ripped something when he came out" Mirage stated in worry.

Ratchet handed the sparkling to Aid and Ratchet got to work on Mirage. "It's not too bad, won't take me long"

"Can you check my comm., I think it is malfunctioning" Mirage asked Ratchet, who swore when he heard that.

Ratchet looked after fixing the tear. "Yes it's gone out, please tell me this is why you didn't comm for help"

"I tried to use it, but it was fried. Had it worked, I would have called for help in a nanosecond" Mirage stated.

"It's alright important thing is you and the sparkling are safe" Ratchet said and took care of Mirages comm. Aid brought the sparkling over, who looked just like Optimus. "And this little guy is fine"

Mirage and Optimus were shocked to see just how much the little sparkling resembled Optimus, almost down to a "T." "No wonder he was so large" Mirage stated.

Optimus nodded in shock as he looked at the sparkling. "On that I'll agree"

"Any idea on what we should name your mini-me?" Mirage asked, teasingly.

Optimus chuckled. "Not a clue"

"How bout Flawless?" Mirage asked, after all the little one seemed to be a flawless copy of his father.

Optimus nodded. ''That's fine my love, my six are fine"

"Are you mad about me being alone and delivering the sparkling on my own?" Mirage asked.

"No my love, I'm just glad your okay"

Mirage smiled, "Well, just another one to add to the growing brood."

Meanwhile, Crasher was playing with his little sparklings, the only thing he really had left from Jazz. He loved his two sparklings dearly. They clicked and chirped at Crasher and snuggled close. Silverlining watched as his mate and his adopted sparklings played. The smaller of the twins held his little arms up and clicked. Crasher smiled and picked him up and tickled his wings, which the little one loved. The other little one, not wanting to be left out, walked up to Crasher and held his arms out. Silverlining laughed quietly, as the scene was too cute. Silver just hoped that his mate would up to having more sparklings soon. Crasher smiled and lifted the other up and tickled his wings too. Silver soon came out of the shadows, and watched as both little sparklings squirmed and headed toward him. The seeker scooped them up and kissed each little helm.

Crasher gave Silver a little smile, the other had been so good to him. "these two are balls of energy" Silver stated as he gently kissed his mate.

"That they are, they must get it from Jazz" Crasher said and returned the kiss.

And though the sparklings were easily excitable, having had a long day, Silver placed the two little seekerlings in the crib berth, and the two soon were fast asleep. "well, my love" silver stated as he brushed up against crasher, "It looks like we have this evening to ourselves."

Crasher nodded. "Looks like" he agreed the other bumping against him not escaping his notice.

"oh, what are we going to do, just the two of us…all alone" Silver asked , getting closer to his mate and rubbing up against is mate even more.

Crasher managed to bite back a moan as the other rubbed against him again. "I don't know"

Silver began not only rubbing against his mate, but stroking himself is sensitive areas. "Oh…I'm so hot…so hot babe…you got anything for me…to help me cool off" Silver asked huskily, hoping this would have the desired effect on his mate.

"M..maybe..." Crasher managed starting to warm up.

The older seeker stroked himself, revelaing his dripping port and his throbbing thick cable. Silver began fingering his valve and stroking his spike. "Oooo…baby….I need you, do you need me?" Silver asked, taking his hand off his spike for a second to tease Crasher's groin plating.

Crasher moaned. "Y..yes..." he panted. Silver slid down and replaced his hand with his tongue and continued to tease his mate in hopes that Crasher would be in the mood to interface.

Crasher moaned his legs trembling as Silver licked him. "Nnnnn...p..please..."

"Shall I take you or have you take me, my love" Silver asked huskily, as he continued his ministrations.

"I..it doesn't matter...nnnnn...please..." Silver felt bad as the last many times he had taken Crasher, and so, Crasher was shocked when he heard this, whispered in his audio, "why don't you take me baby."

Crasher looked at Silver. "You want me to...?"

Silver was eagerly fingering himself. 'can't you see how wet I am for you love…please…please." Crasher bit his lip slightly and nodded and removed Silvers fingers and inserted his own.

Silver groaned in pure pleasure, 'oh…OH you have done this before" SIlver stated.

"You could say that" Crasher said as he fingered Silver.

"but I want your spike in me" the older seek stated. Crasher nodded and pulled his fingers out only to replace them with his spike. The older seeker moaned, as this was just too good. Crasher let Silver adjust before he began thrusting. Both were lost in the sensations. Crasher though he was the one doing the thrusting he held onto Silver. The seeker moaned, as this was seeling doog and write. Crasher though he was the one doing the thrusting he held onto Silver.

Soon, they were both sparked. It didn't take them long to fall asleep in that they were both tired.

Elsewhere Ratchet was scanning himself and found he was sparked. He knew one of these sparks was a returning one. That sparkling seemed to give itself away, as it was the only seeker in the bunch, and Ratchet knew for sure none of his family or anything had any seeker energon in it. "Well little one I don't know what your last life was like but I will take care of you" Ratchet said. The little sparkling seemed to respond to the kindness, enjoying it and craving it. That was when Ratchet knew one thing about this returning spark – whoever it was had been abused by a loved one. "You will be loved and protected"

It was then that something hit Ratchet, and he knew what he was going to name the little seekerling that was developing in him – Jazzmin. Ratchet had no idea what this bot's history was, but he already knew a name. "Let's go tell your other creators" Ratchet said and made sure the med bay was covered before going home.

Bee was at home alone, as Dive had gone out for a flight and the nine sparklings were off at the sparkling school, which could take sparklings as you as a few hours old. "Hi love, what brings you around?" Bee asked.

"I wasn't feeling good so I scanned myself, I'm sparked" Ratchet said.

"Wow, when Primus wants to increase the population – he really wants to do so" Bee stated, surprised the medic had sparked again this quickly.

"And one of them is a reborn spark, and he will need lots of love"

"How do you know that?" bee asked, curious.

"Let's just say I had a message delivered to me and one of the three is a seeker. His name will be Jazzmin"

Bee nodded, as the name held no meaning to him. "If that is what you were told, then I have no place to argue"

"I'm going to see if anyone has ever heard of him before" Ratchet said.

"I suggest your dad, as he has been around longer than almost all of those of us left" Bee stated.

"Good idea love, would you like to come with me?"

"Would love to, sweet spark"

Ratchet and bee went to his father's home. "Dad can we talk"

Windrider let the two in. "Now what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I'm sparked again and I was told one of the sparks would be a reborn one and I know which one he is, and I know his name. But I'm not familiar with it and wondered if you might know the name"

"I will do my best to help….what was the name?" Windrider asked.

"Jazzmin" Ratchet answered, and the look on the older medic's face instantly changed. He knew that name, and he had no idea why Primus would want to send that poor soul back to earth.

"You know who he was don't you father?"

Windrider nodded, not forgetting the circumstances that caused him to lose his first mate and believe that he had lost his only son. He didn't want to say anything, but he couldn't deny his son. 'What did you want to know about him?"

"Everything you know about him. He responded strongly when I told him he was be loved and protected. So I know he was abused by a loved one"

Windrider told as much as he knew, and every detail he revealed, made Ratchet and bee shutter, but not so much as the last comment. "I tried to get Jazzmin and his baby out of there, but I was unsuccessful. I later learned that while Jazzmin was murdered by his mate, his baby, the sparkling I helped him spark, survived. So you want to know what the sparkling's name was?" Rider asked, not sure how they would take it when he revealed his one last bit of info.

Ratchet shook his head. "Who was the sparkling?"

"Jazz."

"Jazz..." Ratchet breathed. "I carry his mother? The one he never really knew"

Windrider nodded, 'the one and the only"

"I will protect Jazzmin then and if anyone dares hurt him they will be in a world of hurt when I'm done with them"

"I know that, as does Primus, hence he gave the returning spark to you" Windrider stated.

"Thank you for telling me what you know father" Ratchet said.

"Hard to forget something that cost me my family' Windrider stated.

"Father it's alright, as much as I hated it, it was moms time to leave us" Ratchet said. "I eventually made peace with that"

Windrider hugged his son. "Now don't spoil him, but make sure you give him lots of love and attention" Windrider called out as his son and mate left. Ratchet said they would as both headed home and told Dive the news when he got home. Dive was shocked yet very happy at the same time

Elsewhere Rainstorm was doing his best to work with his and Dipsticks sparklings, especially the little one femme who had been dipsticks father. Dipstick took a look at his family, and was happy so far, except that he wanted more sparklings. Rain of course didn't realize that Dipstick wanted more sparklings. Dipstick hadn't mentioned it because he was afraid that his mate would desert him if he said such a thing. "Love what's the matter?" Rain asked noticing something was off about his mate.

"Oh nothing" Dipstick replied.

"You're lying love, talk to me"

Dipstick sighed, as rain knew him well. "I had always wanted to have lots of sparklings…" dipstick stated. "Without me being the carrier."

Rain gently caressed Dipsticks face. "Are you wanting more sparklings love?"

"Yes" Dipstick replied.

Rain nodded. "You can knock me up love"

"Really?" stated Dipstick, shocked and yet happy at the same time

"Really" Rain said. Dipstick smiled, as he was so happy his mate was agreeable. "Just wait a little until I go into heat"

Dipstick smiled, "So have you made arrangements already?" Dipstick hadn't gone through a heat cycle with his mate before, but having heard from older seekers and his mate, he was really looking forward to it.

"I have, when I'm a few hours away, my parents will take the little ones and I've been stocking up on energon"

Dipstick smiled, and waited, as he knew it couldn't be too much longer before his mate went into heat. Hours later Rain had his mom get the sparklings and tried to relax a bit knowing soon he would be in such need. Dipstick approached his mate slowly and carefully, unsure how Rain would react to his approach. Rain was on his mate when he was close enough and was kissing him hungrily. Dipstick was a little taken aback, but then got into the kiss and began to rub his mate's wings and cockpit cover, hoping this was the time that Rain meant for him to knock him up. Rain moaned and moved down his mate and started licking his mates groin plating.

Dipstick managed to keep his groin plating closed at first, as he didn't want to rush into things, but he had no idea how hard a seeker would work when they wanted something. After continued ministrations though, Dipstick finally opened his plating and revealed his throbbing, stiff, hot cable. Rain hummed in delight before he started sucking eagerly. Before Dip even realized it, he began to order the seeker around, much to the seeker's enjoyment. "Suck it baby, suck it" Dipstick stated in a very commanding tone. Rain sucked happily and wrapped his arms around Dipsticks thighs.

"come on, baby, let me see how hot and bothered I am getting you…open up…ugh…let me see that wet valve and that thick spike of yours" Dipstick commanded as he enjoyed his mate's hot wet mouth on his spike. Rain retracted his panels letting his hard spike and revealed his flooding valve.

Dipstick hadn't overloaded yet, but he had saved this load for a reason. "Stop sucking and let's go to the berth, this load plus a spark merge is gonna give you my sparklings" Dipstick stated, pulling his spike away and rubbing his hands over his mate's interfacing array. Rain bucked into the touch before he went to the berth and spread his legs wide. "Gonna give you my babies first, then we can do whatever" Dipstick stated, his arousal teasing his mate's dripping wet valve. 'How does that sound….pump you full of my babies until you burst?"

Rain moaned and opened his chest. "Need your sparklings..." Dipstick thrust his spike deep within his mate and played with his mate's spark a bit before revealing his own. The two sparks met and bonded hard, knocking not only Rain up, but unknowingly knocking up Dipstick as well. Both soon overloaded, and once the overload happened, Dipstick felt the energy that would allow him to last the 10 days his mate would need him to last. For the rest of that day, as the two went at it, Dipstick was in charge, but come midnight that changed. Rain pounced on Dipstick and proceeded to make him his.

"Make me yours, my love, take me" Dipstick begged of his mate.

"Mine" Rain said as he got his mate ready and took him again and again.

Dipstick could do little but moan in pleasure as his mate took his valve again and again. But when it appeared that Rain was headed near his aft, he had to say something. "Please…please be gentle…never had…ugh…never had anything…in my aft before…ugh…please…"Dipstick stated. Rain nodded and as pleasure shot as he was he was careful. It hurt a bit at first, but it didn't take long for Dipstick to begin moaning and groaning once again in pure pleasure. Once Dipstick was alright Rain sped up a bit. 'Oh frag my aft …ugh…frag me" Dipstick moaned.

"You're mine" Rain said as he took his mates aft.

"Yesss…all yours….ugh…ngh…all yours" Dipstick moaned in pants of pure pleasure. Eventually they rested before the tables turned again.

Elsewhere Sides was in the med bay getting a checkup. "I need to call Ratchet down to look at this, is that ok?" Fader asked, as he wanted a second opinion on the developing twins inside Sides. Sides nodded concerned and hoped things would be okay. Fader made a private comm. to Ratchet and told him he needed to come down and check on this. Ratchet agreed after Fader mentioned the sparklings looked like the sparks had been "returned" sparks. Then Fader went back to sides. "Ratchet is on his way down. Please relax until he comes."

"Well, what do you think, Ratchet?" Fader asked.

"I agree with your diagnoses" Ratchet said. "Sides, the twin sparks are returned ones"

"But who are they, as I didn't think there was anyone to return in our family" Sides stated, shocked.

Ratchet thought about it. "Do you have any aunts or uncles?" Ratchet asked when it was suggested by Fader. "What about your parents?"

'Oh dear Primus, I hope it isn't our parents, as they don't deserve another chance" Sides stated empathically, causing the little sparklings' sparks to react. Sides groaned his arm going around his middle. It was then that Fader and Ratchet knew who was returning, as the sparks settled down a few seconds after the comment. They just weren't sure how to broach the subject with sides.

Finally Ratchet just blurted it out. "They are your parents, that is why they only show yours and Sunny's codes."

"They are evil" Sides said.

"But maybe they were abused as sparklings. Maybe you can change how they were raised and maybe they will turn out to be good bots" Fader stated with optimism. Sides shot Fader a look.

"he's got a point, sides. Maybe they had a bad childhood" Ratchet stated.

"Who says I want them" Sides said. At that comment, the sparks sputtered again in fear, fearing rejection. Sides groaned again.

"I think they are going to be different this time" Ratchet stated noticing the reactions.

Sides was doubtful of that. "Are we done"

"yes, but I want you checked three times a week, and each time you have a reaction, as we don't want to lose any sparklings, as Primus wants us to repopulate this world" Ratchet stated.

"Fine" Sides said and went home. Sunny and Rave knew something was wrong, not expecting what Sides was going to tell them.

"So what did Fader tell you?" Sunny asked, while Rave quietly stood by, ready for Sides to break down.

"The twins sparks that share our code...its our parents..." Sides said.

Sunny freaked. "No..."

Rave moved so he could hold both his mates. 'It will be alright, everything will be alright."

Sunny shook his head and pulled away and fled into his special room locking the door behind him and sobbed. "Don't you see, Sides, you now have a chance to raise them and show them the way they should have raised you two. Their sparks may have returned, but they aren't your parents any more, they are your children" Rave stated, putting it a way that Sides hadn't thought of before.

"It's hard Rave...everything they ever did to us..." Sides said as Rave held him.

"I know its hard, my love, but keep in mind, they are just sparklings now, they don't know any better and Primus hasn't blessed them with the memories of what they did. they will come out two brand new sparklings, innocent to the world and its ways' Rave stated.

Sides nodded sighing. "I don't know how Sunny is going to handle this, what they did to him was worse then what they did to me"

"Let me see if I can go talk to him, as I know this is quite a shock to you both" Rave stated, kissing sides one last time before he went and knocked on Sunny's special room's door. "May I come in my sunshine?" Rave asked in a loving warm way. Sunny wanted to say no but sent the door override. Rave came in, but didn't approach Sunny right away, knowing it was best to give Sunny some space. "Talk to me, my sunshine" Rave stated, his voice warm and loving. He wanted to comfort Sunny, but not until Sunny was ready to be comforted.

"Why...why did they have to be sent back" Sunny said wiping at tears.

"I don't know the answer to that, my love, but I do know this much, they will need all three of us to raise them to be loving bots like you" Rave stated, slowly approaching his mate.

"I don't know if I can..." Sunny said.

Rave hugged Sunny, hoping it was welcome. "Sunny, we raised you, and look at how you turned out, you turned out wonderful. Maybe they just need a chance. It is often said that abusers were often abused as children. Maybe we have a chance to break that cycle" Rave stated.

"I...I'll try..." Sunny finally said.

"I can't ask for anything more than that, my sunshine. And remember, if you ever get overwhelmed or start feeling like this, you can always come to me, and I will be there for you" Rave stated with a smile as he gently rubbed Sunny's helm. Sunny nodded and curled into Rave. Rave gently held his mate, and soon sides came in to join in the hug, as he needed it to. "As long as I am here, I will be here for both of you' Rave stated as he kissed both of his mates. They nodded and let Rave hold them close. They were still reeling that their parents, their tormentors, were being sent back.

Elsewhere, Mirage was still looking at the sparkling he had just sparked, wondering how in the world he could have sparked something so big. Optimus joined him. "What's on your processor?"

"I just can't believe I sparked something so big without too much damage" Mirage stated.

"I'm not, you never cease to amaze and defy. Ratchet said you're just fine, and he would know since he went over you with a fine tooth comb"

"Yeah, that was a little much, but it was needed as he found a few leaks and damage that needed repair" Mirage stated.

"That is true" Optimus said agreeing.

"And I am glad our sparkling is alright, as he hit the ground when he was first sparked" Mirage stated.

"Well I suspect he's built like me, I've taken a lot of blows and kept going"

"Well, then I am glad he is a lot like you my love" Mirage said.

"As long as he is as sweet as you"

Mirage felt his mate's arms go around him. "You must need something, don't you my beloved" Mirage stated as he used his aft to tease his mate's groin plating. All the sparklings were sleeping soundly thanks to a large feeding.

Optimus groaned. "Yesss...please my love"

Mirage turned around and planted a heated kiss on his mate's lips. "I know you well, my beloved. You always are more touchy feely when sparked and even more so when you need to interface" Mirage stated, as he ran his hands along his mate's sensitive sides.

Optimus moaned softly. "Please..."

to be taken?"

"Taken...I need to feel you in me." Mirage smiled, as it had been a long time since his mate had been so needy, and Mirage wanted to enjoy the moment so he took things slowly. So Mirage ran his hands slowly and sensually all over his mate's rapidly heating systems and frame. Mirage ignored the groin and aft, as he didn't want this over too soon, but the slow manner was driving Optimus wild. "M..Mirage please..." Optimus moaned.

"What, beloved?" Mirage asked, teasing Optimus's groin plating, "You know darn well I won't take you while we are standing."

Optimus managed to pull away and lay down on the berth. "Need you..."

Mirage opened his groin plating, revealing his throbbing spike. He got on top of his mate, and began teasing the wet, dripping valve of his mate. "tell me how you want it, my love" Mirage stated, playing with his mate's spike as he teased the bot.

Optimus groaned. "I'll take it...anyway..." Slowly Mirage placed his needy spike deep into his mate's valve, and just sat there for a bit, using a hand to rub his mate's chest. Optimus panted softly as Mirage rubbed his chest Soon enough, Mirage began to slowly move his spike in and out of his mate, teasing nodes that Optimus realized hadn't been teased in forever, as it had been so long since he had let his mate take him. Optimus moaned and moved into Mirages teasing. "So good..." Mirage tried to make it slow and sensual, but having had it been so long since he had taken his mate and the feel of his mate's valve milking his spike, made it impossible, and Mirage soon picked up speed, driving both closer and closer to overload. Optimus moaned as his overload quickly approached and managed to tell Mirage that.

Mirage heard, but that didn't stop him. In fact, it made him go faster, as if driven by instinct to make his mate overload. It didn't take much longer before Optimus cried out as overload crashed through him. But the illusionist had yet to overload, and soon he had removed his spike from the valve and began pounding his mate's aft port. Optimus moaned in surprise but soon he melted and cried out in pleasure as his aft was taken.

"Are you doing ok, my beloved?" Mirage asked when he heard Optimus moan in something other than pleasure and between Mirage's own groans and moans of pleasure.

"S..slow a bit love..." Optimus panted. Mirage slowed to the point of almost stopping, fearing that he was hurting his mate. "Thank you..." Optimus panted. Mirage slowed, but his mate was too pleasure shot to know that the session had just about lost all its pleasure for poor Mirage. He worked hard to bring his mate to another overload, and did so, knocking his mate out into recharge world, but Mirage left the room, having not overloaded once and checking on all the sparklings while Optimus slept, as he just couldn't get past that he had somehow hurt his mate. Mirage hand't really hurt Optimus, Optimus's aft was more sensitive then it normally was. Optimus was out for a good few hours.

Mirage, though, still fearing he had hurt his mate, steered clear of the berth, feeding sparklings that woke, and running himself ragged as his mate slept peacefully. Optimus woke a few hours later and eased to his feet and found Mirage. "What's wrong...?"

"nothing…and you need to get back to bed' Mirage answered, obviously bothered by something but not wanting to say what.

"I will only if you talk to me"

Mirage acquiesced a bit. "Fine…what did you want to know" Mirage asked a bit sharply, which told Optimus more than Mirage realized.

"You didn't hurt me." Mirage broke down in tears, as he was relieved but still fearful. And he didn't want to tell his mate he didn't even overload during their last session. "Come, my love, back to bed. I know you didn't overload, I never felt you release in me." Mirage just looked at the floor, as his mate knew him too well. Mirage didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words. "Come" Optimus said holding his hand out to Mirage.

Mirage slowly reached out and placed his hand in his mate's hand and let his mate lead him back to their berth room. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Mirage asked, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes, and you didn't really hurt me. My aft is just really sensitive, more so then normal"

Mirage looked at his mate, and finally believed that he really hand't hurt his mate. And once he realized that, he said one thing, "alright, but if we are going to do this, you have to make sure I am ready." Optimus nodded and eased onto his knees before Mirage and started to lick Mirages panel.

It didn't take too long before Mirage was ready once again, and Optimus was more than ready for his mate to spike him. "Where do you want it, beloved?" Mirage asked, not wanting to upset his mate.

"My aft is fine love but if you really want to pound take my valve." Mirage wanted it slow and long lasting, so delicately, he slipped into his mate's aft and began to gently stroke in and out, driving Optimus wild with the sensations. Optimus moaned and moved with Mirage. Mirage was able to take it slow and sensual, and was slowly building up to his own overload. Optimus moaned his release when he felt Mirage spill into him. "Better my love...?"

Mirage smiled and kissed his mate. "Much better…thank you"

Optimus kissed Mirage softly. "Never keep things from me love"

"I'll take it that means my overloads, too, doesn't it, my beloved?" Mirage asked.

"That too" Optimus said smiling and kissed Mirage again.

"And next time, tell me your aft is sensitive" Mirage stated, smacking Optimus's aft gently.

"I will" Optimus said.

Meanwhile, Ratchet, having a bit of time off, was doing some research on Jazzmin. He found quite a bit on the bot. How he had been born to a prominent family of seekers, who refused to help him when he was sparked and being abused by his lover, as his family mistakenly believed he had bonded to his abusive mate. He also learned the manner in which he had been killed, though charges had never been brought against his lover as his lover had died under mysterious circumstances before he could be charged. Ratchet also found that the bot had been awarded medals for musical talents he possessed. Ratchet was amazed by what he found, and then found out another thing – the bot had two triplet brothers that were still alive. Ratchet knew he had to find and speak to these two, he wanted to know more. He made some inquiries and found them just down from Wingspan's home.

Ratchet made the trip alone as Bee and Dive were busy. And it wasn't too long before Ratchet knocked on Blue and Crimsonflair's door.

Crimson answered the door a couple minutes later. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Ratchet, I am a medic, but that is not why I came. I came because I have a few questions for you and your brother Blue, for you see, Primus sent a spark back in the sparklings I am carrying, and the name of the spark is Jazzmin. I talked to my father, Windrider, and asked him a few things. But after doing some research, I found that you and your triplet brother Blue were still online and I hoped you would be able to shed some light on Jazzmin for me" Ratchet stated, hoping he hadn't caused the bot to pull a "Prowl."

Blue and Crimson looked at each other not sure what to say. "Come in, Jazzmin is returning?"

"that is my understanding. Primus sent me a message that in the next litter I carried, there would be a returning spark. I didn't know who it would be, but when I noticed I was sparked with a seeker, I knew that had to be the returned bot as neither of my mates are seekers and none of us have seeker codes in us even though one mate is an aerial bot. And the next thing I knew the name Jazzmin came to mind and the sparkling jumped and responded" Ratchet stated, trying not to make himself sound like a nutcase.

"We believe you" Blue said. "Its just...what happened to our brother...and not trying hard enough to save him..."

"Its haunted us for a long time" Crimson finished.

"From my understanding, he never bonded, why did you as family members refuse him help?" Ratchet asked, not realizing that it was the parents' assumption and not the brothers.

"Our parents told us he had bonded to the grounder and the grounder had said as much, we didn't find out until after our brother had been killed that they had never actually bonded. Seeker law stated that if a seeker ever bonded to a grounder then they were no longer welcome in Vos, and thus disowned. Had we known they weren't until too late we would have done more, we tried finding him"

Ratchet didn't like the sound of that law, and was glad that the current seekers of Vos had voted to strike it. "Well, that law no longer exists, thanks to Wingspan and his generation. They have decided Seekers should be allowed to bound to whoever they love and shouldn't be disowned based on who that mate is" Ratchet stated, something that made the brothers smile.

"Its nice hearing that, we didn't like the law its why we were trying to find our brother"

"Well, it was the least Wingspan could do, seeing that he had loved someone who wasn't a seeker and that he was the product of a seeker and a grounder. But I digress, could you tell me more of what your childhood years were like, what was Jazzman like?" Ratchet asked, curious.

"Jazzman was the most talented of us but he was also the most impulsive." Ratchet listened to tale after tale of just how trusting, loving, talented and impulsive the bot was. Ratchet put his hand on his abdomen and rubbed, and could feel the sparkling purr as if it knew what was going on. But then, Blue added a twist that Ratchet hadn't expected, the three seekers that had been listed as Jazzmin's younger brothers weren't actually his brothers, but they were his sons.

"You see Jazzmin became sparked by the grounder who would end up ending his life, we told the grounder the sparklings were aborted due to some law that our parents made up on the spot. In reality though Jazzmin sparked triplets but to punish him...our parents had a medic reduce his chamber so he could only carry one. We didn't learn until the medic was on his death bed something else he had done..." Crimson said and told of the glitch their family had that could be turned on and off. "Jazzmin sparked one last time, but we couldn't save the sparkling. He just died here recently, his name was Jazz"

"So it was a stupid medic's fault that Jazz had to suffer for his parent's mistake" Ratchet stated, angry that a medic would do such a thing. This surprised the two older brothers, as since they had learned this, they had hated all medics, and it wasn't until Ratchet said this that they realized not all medics were like that.

"I have been there for Jazz since he was small, I have fixed and given him new visors when he needed them. I was an uncle to Wingspan and for a time we were lovers. Even when we weren't any longer we were still good friends"

Blue and Crimson were extremely happy to hear what this medic had done for their nephew they never really had a chance to get to know. 'thank you….thank you for being there in a way we couldn't" Blue stated, and the three continued to talk and Ratchet learned more about Jazzmin while the older brothers learned more about Jazz.

"Jazz loved his music, just to get me up he would blare it sometimes. Of course he would be laughing the whole time"

'that sounds like how Jazzmin would wake us up" Crimson stated, laughing.

"And then Jazz would give me a kiss when I got up and we'd go about our day, more then once I patched him up and helped him with Wingspan"

Blue then asked the question, "Have you met Tango before? He reminds me so much of our brother, other than he isn't as impulsive as Jazzmin was."

"Of course I know Tango, I delivered him" Ratchet said.

While Ratchet was out with the seekers, his two mates came home to find him nowhere on base, and worried they began to look for him, as he wasn't the type to disappear without saying something. Ratchet felt their worry and commed his mates letting them know he was safe and where he was. Both settled down and went back home.


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile, Cliffjumper was starting to feel not so good. Serenity went to Cliffjumper and cradled him close. "What's the matter love?"

"I…I don't know…I just don't feel very good" Cliffjumper stated, as his tanks contorted inside him. He wasn't going to purge at the moment, but he certainly felt like it.

"Do you want to go to the med bay?"

"no thanks, I think it is just something I ate" Cliffjumper stated, as he began to feel better.

Serenity held Cliffjumper and kissed him softly. "If you're sure"

"I am, darling, but one thing I could use is some attention from you" Cliffjumper stated, lazily rubbing Serenity's groin plating.

Serenity smiled. "Then you shall have it darling." Cliffjumper smiled, even as his valve was already dripping wet in anticipation. Serenity saw the lubricant dripping out the side of Jumper's groin plating, and immediately knew his mate must have been hiding this for a while. "Oh sweet, you've been in need haven't you" Serenity asked as he gently fingered Cliffjumper.

'Uh…uh huh…since you…ah ah…since you went to work….to work yesterday…ugh…ngh…ah ah ah" Cliffjumper stated, as he felt his mate touch him.

"Then let me take care of you my love" Serenity said. Cliffjumper wanted to be taken so bad, he followed his mate and did anything he mate asked, just in hopes of getting the spike in his hot valve. Serenity took his time making sure Jumper was stretched before he eased his spike in.

"Take me…ugh…ngh…make me yours" Cliffjumper stated, triggering something in Serenity's programming.

"I will my love but let's go slow" Serenity said.

"Yes, let's go slow" Cliff stated in reply, feeling his mate's order, or so he interpreted it. Serenity took his time as he made slow love to Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper seemed to respond to his mate's wants each and every time, as Serenity didn't realize he had been triggered into his commanding mode. He would think it odd later when they would finish but for now he wanted Jumper to enjoy himself. Jumper enjoyed himself thoroughly as he overloaded several times. Serenity overloaded a few times as well and when they were sated he gently cleaned Jumper up.

"Thanks, love, maybe next time, if you are up for it, you can take my aft' Jumper stated, which puzzled Serenity a bit, as that was what he was thinking, he just didn't realize he had sent it through the bond to his mate.

"I think we need to rest first love, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"If you say so, and yes, I am sure I am fine' Cliffjumper stated. Serenity still thought Jumper was acting oddly. Cliffjumper got a bolt through the bond and began licking Serenity's spike, which caught Serenity completely off guard. When pushed off, Cliffjumper got a real worried looked and stated, "but you told me to suck your spike through our bond."

"I did no such thing" Serenity said. "Come on we're going to the med bay, something is not right" He said.

'If you say so, my love" Cliffjumper stated, following his mate. Serenity took Cliffjumper to the med bay and explained to the medic on duty what was going on.

Kryptonight nodded, as he listened. He examined both Serenity and Cliffjumper to make sure all his bases were covered. "Well, Cliffjumper is sparked, and something has activated your commanding side, Serenity."

"Commanding side...I have a commanding side? How do I make it go away?"

"The only one who can turn it off is the one who turned it on, and that bot would be very submissive and following your 'commands' whether spoken or unspoken" Kryptonight stated.

"I don't want it, I don't want anyone submitting to me"

"Stop panicking, because that won't turn it off. You need to think of the bot who is submitting to you, and then when you figure it out command them to "return to normal" Kryptonight stated, and then ask them, of their own will if they will "free you of command."

"It would have to be Jumper"

"Then you know what you need to do" the seeker medic stated.

Serenity looked to Cliffjumper. "Cliffjumper, I am telling you now, you will return to normal. Do you understand?"

Cliffjumper's helm shook and his optics appeared brighter, and then he began to look around. "When did we come to the med bay and why are we here?" Jumper asked, confused. It was a good sign, as it meant he was no longer under the control of Serenity's commanding side. But now that part one was done part two had to happen to turn off Serenity's commanding mode, though, unfortunately, there was no way to remove it, as removing it would offline the bot. "Why do I need to free you of command?" Cliffjumper asked confused, which didn't work as it had to be a command, not a question.

"Cliffjumper, you will free me of command"

"Ok, ok, I free you of command, my love" Cliffjumper stated, and immediately Serenity could feel that he was back to his regular, lovable personality.

Serenity hugged Jumper. "Thank you, now were here because you weren't feeling good. Your sparked love"

'Sparked?" Jumper responded uncertainly, but as soon as he rubbed his hands over the area where the bump would grow, he could feel pure happiness. He just hoped his mate felt the same.

"I'm happy my love, I love sparklings" Jumper beamed from audio to audio as the two soon left the med bay.

Meanwhile, Skypride had been left alone with his new sparklings. He had wanted a break, he really wanted to be with his mate, but that wasn't possible. No one had come to even talk to him in two solid days. He was about ready to cry. Windstriker headed to visit his brother finally getting a chance to do so. He knocked on the door and waited. Skypride sent the code to open the door, but it was obvious, once inside, Skypride was in desperate need of attention and help. Striker rushed to his twin and pulled him close. "What's wrong brother?"

"Silverflair has been gone for three days, I last heard from him two days ago. The sparklings have been driving me wild. I haven't had any recharge or energon in three days, and I am about ready to crash" Skypride stated, tears in his optics, his little sparklings curling into him on either side.

"Come on your staying with me and Slugbug" Striker said. He picked his nephews up and got them settled on his hip. "Come on brother." Skypride didn't have much left, as he was on his last reserve tank, but somehow he made the long trek to Slugbug and Striker's room, where he got to a berth and crashed deep into recharge instantly. Striker set his nephews down and commed for a medic to come.

Fader soon came, bringing a trainee with him, wondering what was wrong. "Bug? Striker? What's going on?"

"Fader, it's my brother, he's in bad need of energon" Striker said and told Fader what was going on.

Fader immediately went to work. "Silverflair commed me two days ago, after talking to his mate and stated that his comm. was on the fritz. So I am not surprised he hasn't contacted us, but it worries me. Not so much about him being a brother, as that does bother me, but the fact that Skypride is so vulnerable now. Skypride has reprogrammed himself to be totally submissive and loyal to his mate, and that means, if something happens to Flair, I guarantee, Skypride won't be far behind" Fader stated as he set up a energon drip.

"I told him he is staying here, when will his mate be back"

"Silverflair won't be back for four more days, unless something changes, but I don't think he expected his comm. to go out, or he never would have gone. I know him that well. He would never intentionally leave Skypride like this" Fader stated. "Take care of him, and I hope flair returns soon, for all our sakes." And with that Fader and his trainee left. Striker tended to his sparklings and his nephews, while keeping an optic on his brother. He knew Bug would be home soon.

Soon enough, Bug came home, and discovered more sparklings there than he remembered, but he figured his mate would tell him what was going on. Bug greeted all the sparklings and then went to kiss his mate. "What's going on my love?" Bug asked, curious.

Striker told Bug what was going on. "I couldn't leave him alone, are you mad at me?"

"I would only be mad if you knew all this and did nothing, my love' Slugbug replied, kissing his mate, winding his time before he knocked up his mate again.

Striker kissed Bug back. "Thank you for not being mad"

"I am proud of you, my dear, as it shows me that you truly have forgiven your twin" Bug stated with a broad, rarely seen grin. Striker smiled before he went back to tending to the sparklings. Slugbug checked on Skypride, and saw the bot really for the first time. He wanted to be angry, but in seeing the bot in the condition he was in, Bug just couldn't get mad. And so, with that, Slugbug closed the door, though he kept an audio out in case the bot needed anything. Slugbug headed towards his mate, determined to see if Striker was welcome to Bug's advances. Striker was putting the sparklings down for a nap soothing them gently.

Bug came up behind his mate and embraced his mate, lightly kissing his mate's neck, a well known sweet spot between the two of them. Bug was ready to create more sparklings, but only if Striker was ready to. Striker let out a little gasp as he felt his mate's lips on his neck. "Bug?"

"Yes, my love?" bug asked, slowly sliding his hand lower, towards his mate's pert aft.

"W..what are you doing"

'trying to make you feel good. Don't worry, neither the sparklings nor your twin will hear anything, but if you want me to stop, I will' and with that bug stopped, fearing he had upset his mate.

Striker had a feeling of what Bug wanted. "I'm not ready for more sparklings"

Bug smiled, as Striker was finally telling him more than he had in a week. 'ok, but could we still show each other love, as I have not had a chance since last week to even be intimate with you" Bug stated.

Striker nodded. "We can love, but no spark merging"

"that sounds good to me, we can just keep our sparks inside us" Bug stated as he trailed a hand along his mate's sensitive struts. Striker moaned softly and melted into his mates touch. Bug wanted this to be mostly about his mate, and so he did whatever he could to make sure Windstriker felt nothing but pleasure.

Windstriker moaned and arched into Bug. "So good..." Bug repositioned himself and lay his mate down on the couch before using his skilled tongue to tackle his mate's dripping groin plating. Slugbug was enjoying seeing that his mate was enjoying this. Striker moaned and his hands held Slugbug's head to his groin as he was licked.

Slugbug paid attention to every little detail and allowed his mate to position as he saw fit. Slugbug continued his ministrations, adding his hand to his mate's throbbing spike to help the other bot experience nothing but pure pleasure. "P..please...oh Bug..."

Bug stuck his tongue deep in his mate's valve, but used his abilities to change it to feeling like Slugbug's own thick spike, with a bit of a twist. The white and gold race could only hope his mate was not going to wait this long between sessions next time. Striker moaned and writhed and begged for more. It wasn't too much longer before Slugbug caused his mate to overload and overload hard. "Feel better, love?" Slugbug asked, after his tongue returned to normal.

Striker was panting hard for several moments before he nodded. "Yes...ohhh..." Bug merely nodded, and left his mate to recover while he went to not only check on all the sparklings and Skypride but also to get energon for his mate. Striker was resting when Bug came back with energon as the sparklings and Skypride were resting.

"Here you go. Love, some energon for you" Bug stated.

"Thank you" Striker said accepting the cube and nearly dropping it but managed to catch it.

Bug instantly knew something was bothering his mate, as the only time Striker 'dropped' his energon was when he was preoccupied with worry. "What's wrong?" Slugbug asked, tone all serious.

"I'm fine, really" Striker said. But Slugbug didn't buy it, and his look said so. "I'm just a bit tired" Striker said.

"Are you worried about your brother?" Slugbug asked.

"I am" Striker admitted.

"You're worried that Flair will never come back, aren't you?" Slugbug asked, knowing full well that Silverflair would come back exactly when he was due back.

Striker nodded. "Yes..."

"I can tell you Silverflair will return. He will come back when he is due, and he will feel awful for what he put his mate through" Slugbug stated, his optics quickly flashing from yellow to blue and then back to yellow.

"Yes Primus, yes Bug" Striker said. Bug knew that once striker was less worried about his twin that he would be ready for more sparklings, as Primus had told him so. Striker managed to not drop the energon cube and drank.

A few days later, Silverflair was just returning, having no idea the state his mate and his family were in, but when he got home and found no one there, he just about flipped. Slugbug had been coming back to get a couple of his nephews toys when he found Silverflair had returned. "Welcome back Flair"

"Where the hell is my family? Who took them? Are they safe? Where is Skypride, as I need to see him, his spark is aching for me? Tell me, where the hell are they?" Silverflair demanded, damn near screaming due to worry.

"Calm down, they're with me and Stirker asked me to get a couple toys your boys wanted" Slugbug said grabbing the toys and took Flair home with him. Flair calmed a little, but when he felt and sensed his mate, he raced to him and held him tightly, pulsing love continuously. Skypride clung to Flair holding onto him tightly.

"My love, please forgive me…I never meant to hurt you…there were so many times when I wanted to contact you, but I couldn't, as my comm. system crashed. I hope you can forgive me" Silverflair asked his mate.

"I...I feared the worst..." Pride said still clinging.

Flair held his mate tightly. "tell you what, if Bug and Striker are willing to watch the sparklings for a while, I think you and I can have sometime to ourselves" Flair stated, kissing his mate deeply.

"We would be happy to watch them, you two go spend time together' Bug stated.

"Thank you Bug" Flair said and scooped his mate into his arms and carried him home. Skypride curled into his mate, wanting to remain close to him. Flair kissed Pride softly and settled him in their berth before they had some energon and Flair began to lightly caress his mate. Skypride opened his plating right away, revealing a desperate, dripping port and a stiff spike. Pride was so desperate for touch he almost overloaded when his mate touched his abdomen near his array.

"Easy my love, we have lots of time" Flair said gently caressing.

"But you have been gone so long and I am reaching the end of my receptive cycle for this three month span. If you don't knock me up now, you will have to wait three more months" Pride stated, making Silverflair realize how close he had really cut things.

"Oh love I didn't realize, we'll have a quick session then slow it down, how's that sound?"

"Only if you want me to carry your sparklings now instead of waiting" Pride stated, as he wanted to carry more and was eager to carry, but only if Silverflair wanted him to.

"My love do you want more sparklings? I don't want to overwhelm you with them"

"I missed carrying the little ones" Pride purred, "And I want more if you are willing to give me them. Fill me, let me have all your little babies" pride stated as he presented his dripping array.

Flair kissed his mate. "Then I will give you my sparklings love" Flair said and gently prepared his mate. Pride purred just the way he knew Flair loved. He had been waiting for this for the last two cycles, as he wanted to wait at least two reproductive cycles since he sparked to get sparked again.

"Guide me into you my love, if you want me." Pride fought his arousal stupor enough to guide his mate, and then let Flair take it from there. Flair let Pride adjust before he began moving in and out of his mate lovingly.

"Ohh…frag me…frag me full of your sparklings, baby" Pride stated in between gasps and moans of pleasure, trying to encourage his mate.

Flair sped up just a bit and stroked his mate. "I will give you my sparklings baby, show me that beautiful spark." With a pleasure filled gasp, Pride revealed his needy spark.

Flair thrust a few more times before releasing his spark. "Take my sparklings baby into you." The sparks met and the overload was intense, and just in time, the spark merge had happened, and Pride was now sparked, but it wasn't going to be the same as the last sparking, this time he had quads. But the fact that he was finally sparked with his mate's babies made him feel the best. Flair could feel their merging was successful, and with that done he took his time and made proper love to his mate. Pride was just so happy to have his mate back.

Stirker was playing with the sparklings for a while after Flair had come and taken Pride. "I told you he would come back" Slugbug stated, giving his mate a hug.

Stirker nodded returning the hug. "Its just something Fader had said"

'What was that" Slugbug wondered, planning on going after Fader if he had upset his mate as much as it appeared.

"My brother has submitted himself completely to Flair, if Flair goes so does my brother"

Slugbug relaxed, as that was not what he expected to hear. "that is not a surprise dear. There almost always tends to be a more dominant bot in a relationship and a more submissive, but while it rare that one complete submits themselves, having learned of Pride's past, it makes sense. He was always looking for love, and now that he found it, he doesn't want to let it go.' Stirker nodded it made sense but still. 'let's try to think of something more positive right now, like the fact that both of them are back together' Slugbug stated, as he joined his mate in playing with the little ones.

Stirker nodded and they played with the little ones, getting them fed and eventually put down for naps.

"well, I have to say that the little ones are going down easier and easier each time' Slugbug stated as he came up behind his mate and hugged him.

"They are" Striker agreed and laid back against Bug.

"and you such a good job in playing mom to them' Bug stated, holding his mate close.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so" bug stated.

"I just want them to be happy"

"And I want both you and them to be happy and well cared for" bug stated, with a gentle kiss.

Striker returned the kiss. "I am happy love"

"Then I am happy"

"I think since the little ones are down I'm going to take a nap as well"

"And I think I will join you" Bug told his mate before they both curled up and fell into recharge.

Elsewhere Snow was feeling odd, it didn't dawn on his processor that he was getting ready to go into heat. He also didn't know he was sparked with six either. Nervous, and not wanting to talk to his father, Snow sought out one of the other seekers, in particular, Thundercracker, hoping to get answers.

"What's the matter Snow?" TC asked him concerned.

"I didn't want to talk to dad, as it is embarrassing, but I thought you could help me" and with that, Snow explained what he felt and what had gone on.

TC smiled a little. "Ah little one nothing to be concerned about, your getting ready to go into your heat cycle"

"I know about heat cycles, as this isn't my first, though you are the first I have told that too. My problem is this…my last heat cycle, was two months ago" Snow stated.

"What?" TC asked though he knew he had heard right. "That's not right, come on we best see your father"

"Do we have to see him?" Snow asked.

"He is a seeker, so his specialty is seeker medicine. He would be the only one who would be able to help us. But don't worry, I will go to so he doesn't get too on you" TC stated. Snow still wasn't very reassured. TC took Snow to the med bay and called for Krypto.

"Krypto's off except for emergencies. Is this something I can help you two with?" Aid asked.

"Sorry Aid, you know I love ya but its seeker related. Comm him and tell him to get his aft down here"

Aid was about to argue until he saw Snow. "Krypto, get your aft down to the med bay, now" Aid stated, knowing Krypto hated being called that way and would come charge Aid for calling him that way, hence coming to the med bay. Snow shook nervously, as he hand't wanted all this attention, he had just wanted to ask a question.

TC put a reassuring hand on Snows shoulder. "Its going to be alright"

A few seconds later, Krypto ran in. He was about to yell at Aid when he saw TC and his son. "what are you doing with my son, TC?"

"Calm down we have a problem" TC said and explained what was going on that Snow was getting ready to go into a second heat cycle a hell of a lot sooner then he should be. Kryptonight examined his son and found several things he didn't like, the least of which being the bot was sparked. Snow was getting very scared with his father's silence. TC, who didn't know Krypto as well, didn't realize that the silence was a bad omen. "So what's wrong with him" TC finally asked.

"Snow spark merged at a very bad time in his cycle" Kryptonight stated, no joy or playfulness in his tone.

"What's that mean"

"it means not only are his triplets and his back up set growing at the same time, making him sparked with six, he also reset his programming so that it doesn't remember the last time it had its heat cycle and is set on a loop of every two months of having a heat cycle" Kryptonight stated solemnly, letting TC know that this was way worse that the older bot had originally thought.

TC cursed and looked at Snow. "What the pit were you thinking? You can't mess with the programming" TC looked to Kryptonight. "Is there a way to change the programming back?"

"Yes, but it can't be done until he sparks. For the entire time he is sparked, he will have a heat cycle every 2 months" Kryptonight stated. Snow looked at the ground, he had no idea what had happened, as he hadn't meant for it to go down this way.

TC just shook his head. "Good going kid, you're in for one hell of a pregnancy." Snow just wanted to curl up and die, as he wanted support, but all he was getting was criticism. He was tempted to end his own life, but it leaked through to his mate, and Firestorm stormed into the med bay, wondering what the hell was going on.

"What the hell is going on here" Fire said as he went to Snow and pulled him into his arms protectively. Both older seekers were either unaware or had forgotten that the bot was mated and soon TC and Krypto were looking into the fiery optics of Firestorm, wondering how they were going to broach this so he didn't blow the proverbial gasket. "Well, why are you two attacking Snow?"

"Firestorm, Snow approached me with a question. He was wondering why his heat cycle was coming two months after the last one. I brought him to his father, who is the only medic who is an expert on seekers, especially being one himself. We found that not only is Snow pregnant with his triplets and his back up set, but the last time he merged, his programming reset and doesn't remember it ever had a heat cycle, so it has one every two months. And there is nothing we can do to fix it until he sparks" TC stated.

Firestorm was shocked of course but he still held Snow protectively. "And there is nothing you can do?"

"not til he sparks, cause if I tried it now, it would for sure kill the sparklings and could potentially severely maim to kill Snow. It is only somewhat safe when he is not carrying, but then the biggest risk he will have is having his memory erased" Kryptonight stated, in a serious tone, a tone which everyone knew meant business.

"Can you not create a back up memory so after he sparks if he loses his memory in trying to fix this, it can simply be redownloaded"

"We would create a backup, but there have been cases where the bots reject the redownloaded material. I am not trying to sound like a downer, I am trying to tell you two a reality. You think I like saying the about my own son?" Krypto asked.

"Get Soundwave to do it" TC said. "He doesn't know how to fail"

"I think we are forgetting something here" Krypto said as his son shook, "It is not our decision to make – it is snow's."

Firestorm gently kissed Snow and pulsed love to him. "Baby what do you want, no matter what it is I'll support your decision"

"Right now I just want to go home" Snow stated, scared and hurt. He just wanted his mate to hold him and tell him that everything was going to work out.

"Then home is where we will go" Fire said and scooped his mate up and carried him home.

"Fire, you better make sure he gets checked out at least three times a week, make sure all is going well" Kryptonight yelled after the pair, uncertain if they had heard him.

Fire heard but he was ignoring Krypto for now, soon he had his mate home and held him close and gently pulsed love to him. "I love you baby, and I'm sorry this is happening to you. I will do anything to help you"

"Just hold me, please" Snow begged, needing to be held by his bigger and stronger mate. Fire held Snow tight and kept pulsing love to him. I love you. But as he was being held, Snow's heat hit and hit hard, even compared to the heats Firestorm had been part of before. Fire smelt the hormones and did his best to ignore them not wanting to do anything til Snow made the first move. But Snow was waiting for his mate to make the first move, as this was the part where his mate was dominant. Snow wanted his mate to fulfill his need. Fire couldn't ignore anymore and began kissing Snow deeply.

Snow kissed back, but then whispered, 'need you to frag me senseless' and that was when firestorm lost all sense of decorum. Fire was on his mate he was tender yet commanding as he worked his mate up. Snow ground into his mate, hoping for more.

"Your mine" Fire said before he rubbed his mate groin. "Open and spread"

Snow opened and spread, revealing everything to his mate. 'Frag me, please" Fire fingered Snow a bit before he eased his spike in. Snow moaned and gasped in pleasure. Fire started slow but was soon picking up his pace. Snow just rode the sensations, enjoying quite a bit. Fire touched and stroked as he pounded in and out of his mate, wanting him to have nothing but pleasure. Snow was enjoying the whole thing. He didn't want it to stop.

Fire kept going. "Are you close lover." All Snow could do was nod, not trusting his voice. "Then overload for me" Fire said thrusting. Snow overloaded and overloaded hard. He didn't want the sensations to end. Fire overloaded as well filling Snow. He panted and kissed Snow. It didn't take Snow long, as he kept overloading and overloading. A part of Fire was very concerned by that but the hormone driven part was determined to give Snow more. Snow's body was well aware of the sparklings, and made every efferent count. Fire repositioned Snow and was soon taking his mates aft. After a couple more sessions they rested and relaxed, ready to go with the flow.

Elsewhere Ratchet was relaxing on his day off and was reading when he felt the sparklings move and he smiled warmly and rubbed his bump. One particular sparkling seemed to enjoy it most, and that was the little seekerling, Jazzmin. Ratchet seemed to sense that and smiled. "Hello my darlings." Ratchet could feel the kicks and pokes of seeker wings along with the punches and kicks of all three sparklings as he talked to them and rubbed his belly. He suddenly became very protective, especially of the little one that had been sent back. He would make sure to keep an extra optic on that one. "I will protect you my darlings and if anyone is stupid enough to hurt you they will regret it"

Bee accidentally startled his mate and nearly got sucker punched in the face. "Hey watch it. I am not going to hurt our precious sparklings" Bee stated, having caught Ratchet's flying fist with his own hand.

"Sorry" Ratchet said. "I just feel so protective of them"

"I know, my love, but we are here to protect them too. Crimson told Dive and I about your visit" Bee stated, and then and only then did Ratchet relax.

"I meant to tell you" Ratchet said.

"it's ok, you have been busy. Crimson just wanted us to understand as well, as they figured that if you had done all the research, that we should know everything you did" Bee stated, accidentally brushing against his mate's sensitive sparkling bump.

Ratchet let out a groan when Bee's hand brushed against his bump. "Bee..."

'Yes, ratch…"Bee started to say, as he suddenly realized what he had done, and he started to back away, as he wasn't in the mood to interface. The problem was, Ratchet wanted to.

Ratchet could feel that and he knew he would never force Bee into anything. "Is Dive around?"

"No, he is taking the sparklings out to school for the day. I can offer my hand or my tongue, but I can't do much else, as I am just too raw form the last time we interfaced" Bee stated, hoping to appease his mate.

Ratchet nodded. "I don't want to force you Bee"

"You aren't forcing me, my love. I created this problem, I should fix it" Bee stated with a smile, teasing Ratchet's sparkling bump again. Ratchet moaned softly as Bee rubbed. Bee added his tongue and teased his mate's groin plating. Bee smiled as he knew his mate was at his mercy.

"Bee...ohhh feels good..." Ratchet breathed and wanted to open his panel but not til Bee told him he could.

"Open for me, baby, I know you want to…you feel so hot down here….let me soothe that fire with my tongue" Bee stated, continuing his ministrations.

Ratchet's panel snapped open without a second thought revealing Ratchets dripping valve. "Please...I'm so hot for you"

Bee ran his warm tongue over Ratchet's needy valve and even Ratchet's stiff spike, going until Ratchet had overloaded at least twice. Bee smiled, as he knew that only he and Dive held this power over Ratchet.

Ratchet panted softly. "Thank you my love..."

"You are welcome, love" bee stated, "just don't knock my lights out anytime soon and we will be good"

"I promise" Ratchet said and kissed Bee softly.

"So other than Jazzmin, you have any other names picked out" Bee asked, curious.

"I've been thinking of a few" Ratchet admitted. "Yellowjacket I think can work for either mech or femme and maybe Bluejay"

"I like those names. Any idea where Jazzmin's name came from?" Bee asked.

"he was named after a great grandma, Jasmine" Ratchet stated, "Who died just before he was sparked, or so Blue and Crimson told me."

Bee nodded. "Want some energon Ratch?"

"That sounds great" Ratchet drank the energon and felt the little sparklings move around again. Ratchet was ok, until Jazzmin decided to accidentally sit on one of Ratchet's lines. "B..bee..." Ratchet managed before passing out. Bee didn't panic, he merely turned Ratchet on his side, and soon the sparkling dislodged. Ratchet groaned. "Thank you..."

"Welcome, dear. Would love to stay longer, but I gotta head out' Bee stated, giving Ratchet a quick kiss before heading out. Ratchet went back to reading rubbing his sparkling bump sending love to his little ones. Soon enough the little ones fell asleep, and Ratchet was just able to enjoy some quiet time to himself. He continued to read for a bit longer before he fell asleep datapad forgotten as it fell to the floor. As Ratchet slept, he had a strange dream – he was able to see a very broken seeker off in the distance, looking toward him.

Ratchet felt drawn to the seeker and went to him. "What's your name"

"It's Jazzmin, but I'm not really supposed to be talking with you, or my lover, if he sees me, will beat me" The seeker stated.

"Jazzmin" Ratchet said gently. "Do you know where you are right now? I will not let him hurt you"

"If you say so" The seeker replied. "I understand you had some questions, please ask, and just try not to take too long"

Ratchet sat beside the seeker. "I wish to know more about you"

"well, I grew up in a really loving family until they abandoned me" Jazzmin stated, "I just wish they knew I haven't bonded, but I can't even get in to see them"

Ratchet gently rubbed Jazzmin's head much like he had done all of his children. "They do find out eventually, but know that you will have a loving family that will not abandon you"

"Primus told me long ago before I was murdered that I would get a second chance. I have been waiting for what seems like eternity, but I don't think he ever found the right family, one that would care for me, regardless of my past and other factors" the seeker stated, still checking over his shoulder out of habit.

"I assure you Jazzmin, Primus is correct I should know" Ratchet said smiling and put his hand on his round belly. "You will have your second chance and if anyone ever hurts you I will deal with them"

"You're my carrier?" the seeker asked, noting that something about the medic seemed familiar. "You look like a bot I knew, he tried to help me, but he was too little too late."

"I am your carrier and the mech you speak of is my father Windrider" Ratchet said.

The seeker nodded, "are there any further questions before Primus returns me to my new body?"

"None that I can think of" Ratchet said and kissed Jazzmin's forehead. "Don't you worry about anything you hear me, my mates and I will love you and your siblings and protect all of you. I looked after Jazz and I will look after you"

Jazzmin smiled. "If you can care for my son, my most precious son that I actually got to raise briefly, then primus chose right." The seeker kissed Ratchet before disappearing, "see you soon, mommy." And with that Ratchet snapped awake.

He took a few moments to focus before putting his hand on his sparkling bump and rubbed gently. "Soon enough my darlings"

Elsewhere, Optimus was worried as he gazed at his huge abdomen. He hoped he would make it through this. The part he hated most was just how much his mate waited on him. "Relax beloved, let me finish this massage" Mirage stated, rubbing the swollen belly trying to calm Optimus down.

"Its hard to Mirage, you shouldn't have to wait on me like this" Optimus said.

"But you're too big to be stable anywhere but in bed, and I can't carry you, as I am not strong enough right now to help hold you up. This is the best alternative. I know you don't like it, but you would like it even less if you hurt me and had to be helped by someone else who is not as sensitive to your needs as I am" Mirage stated.

Optimus sighed. "Your right love, as always. I heard murmurings amongst the medics that when I get a little closer to being due their going to move me into private rooms of the med bay"

"I know because I put that bug in their audios, and I reminded them that as a former Prime and a now co-prime, you deserve as much dignity as possible' Mirage fessed up, surprising his mate.

"Well in a way I'm not surprised it was your idea, because I know they don't want me here when these little ones are due"

"Slugbug has told me that he will also be there, so he can immediately identify the two sparklings he will need to train" Mirage stated.

Optimus nodded. "Do you know when exactly they plan on relocating me to the med bay"

"No, I don't beloved, but I am sure it will depend how your tri-weekly checks are as we progress' Mirage stated.

Optimus nodded and kissed Mirage softly. "I love you my darling"

"I love you too, beloved, and I hope this sparking goes without too many hitches" Mirage stated. On that Optimus agreed completely. He soon groaned though as he was kicked, times six. Mirage teased Optimus's groin plating, hoping the distraction would help. Optimus let out a moan amongst his groans as Mirage teased his groin. Mirage stopped suddenly, fearing he was more of a bother than a help to his mate at the moment.

"It's not you love...until they settle I can't enjoy your actions." That give Mirage an idea, and soon he began to sing like he had when Flasher and Keeper were just newly sparked sparklings. Mirage hoped it would help. Slowly but surely the sparklings settled down and Optimus relaxed. "As mama used to say, music can soothe the savage beast" Mirage stated, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I miss Jazz too love" Optimus said. "Maybe one day he will return to us"

"All I know is that he is happier now that he is with Prowl again" Mirage stated, though Optimus had no idea how hard it had been on Jazz not to have Prowl around.

Optimus nodded. "I'm sure he is"

"well, let me go check on the little ones, and then I will be right back to help you out, as you need a bath' Mirage stated before taking off. Optimus tried to rest a bit while Mirage was gone. About 45 minutes later, Mirage came back, and with everything he needed to give his mate a bed bath. Mirage started by scrubbing his mate's backside.

Optimus relaxed under Mirage's administrations. "Feels good." Mirage smiled and then worked hard to do the rest of Optimus. It may have taken 2 or more hours, but soon Optimus was cleaner than he remembered being in a very long time.

"Thank you my love, I don't know what I would do without you"

"Starve and stink" Mirage joked. Optimus laughed and kissed Mirage. Mirage snuggled next to his mate, happy that Optimus seemed to be in a good mood. Optimus sighed content for the moment. Just to play with his mate, Mirage sent a bolt that he knew would cause Optimus to overload, just to see what Optimus's reaction would be this time.

Optimus gasped as he suddenly overloaded and panted a bit, taken off guard. "Vixen." Mirage smiled, as he tried to go into recharge. Optimus returned the favor though and sent a bolt to make Mirage overload, he had finally gotten Ratchet to teach him how after he had gotten his mates to confess how they do it which of course Mirage had long ago taught them. Mirage merely smiled in pleasure. He had always wanted Optimus to learn, he just hadn't wanted to teach Optimus, as he wanted his mate to surprise him. Optimus settled down for a nice nap a smile on his face.

Elsewhere, Cherish woke up screaming her little head off, obviously not feeling good. Airglide was up in an instant and ran to Cherish and picked her up. "Shhh, mama's here baby."

Blackhawk wasn't far behind. He took one look at little Cherish and could see that she was burning up. He had seen this before. 'Don't hold her too close, and give her some of this" Blackhawk stated as he drew a bottle out of a subspace, "It will help break the fever." Airglide didn't question Hawk and he got Cherish to take the bottle.

It was obvious that Cherish didn't like the taste, but her crying had gone down, to occasional whimpers.

"What's wrong with her" Airglide asked scared.

"Probably the Cyber P virus, much like Chicken pox in humans. She ought to be good in a couple days' Blackhawk stated. Airglide nodded but he never went back into recharge the rest of the night. Hawk stayed up to be with his mate and daughter. Airglide held Cherish most of the night, not too close like Hawk had said.

A couple days later, Cherish was back to her old ways and old tricks. Airglide was so relieved by that and hugged his daughter close and relaxed a bit when Hawk rubbed his shoulders. "All sparklings get it, and now she will be immune to it, love" hawk stated as he rubbed his mates shoulders.

Airglide nodded. "Its just so scary"

'I understand love, but she is happy and healthy right now."

Airglide nodded. "Do you mind taking her for a bit?" Hawk said no and soon was holding his precious daughter.

Airglide drank a little energon before he lay down, of course he didn't consume enough to do a lot of good.

Hawk was worried about his mate, as Glide just seemed to be off by just a bit. Cherish could feel the worry and gently cooed. "Sorry, baby girl, I am worried about your mommy, as he just doesn't seem like normal" Hawk stated. Though Cherish didn't exactly understand the words, she could understand the tone and reached out to give Hawk and big hug and a kiss. Hawk smiled, as it was just too cute and just what he needed at that moment.

Glide wasn't feeling well and with the small amount of energon, didn't help matters. He was on the verge of stasis lock. Hawk called a medic in, afraid that Airglide was too sick for him to help on his own. First Aid came with a mech in training, First Responder, to see what was going on.

"What seems to be the problem Hawk?" Aid asked.

"Well, Glide just hasn't been taking much energon in, he hasn't been as active as normal, and Cherish just got over the Cyber p virus, but I here that hits bots hard if they don't get it as sparklings, and I don't know if Glide was ever exposed to it before' Hawk stated, Cherish chirping away in his arms.

Aid frowned a little and made a comm to Dart. "Dart when Airglide was little did he ever get the Cyber P virus?"

"No, Powerglide made sure none of the six got sick ever" Dash replied via comm, which wasn't what Aid wanted to here.

"Alright Dart thanks" Aid said ending the comm. "That's going to be a no"

"I am worried, as he just seems like he is about to crash" Hawk stated, unaware that his mate had crashed into stasis lock in their berth.

"It's alright Hawk, we'll take care of him" Aid said and took First Responder to Glide and found him in stasis lock and they began treating him. It took darn near a week, but soon, though not soon enough in little Cherish and Hawk's optics, Airglide was getting back to his old self, including what he had been before he had met Buttonhook, as the fever from the virus had erased the memories of his abuser and the abuse he had taken.

"I'm feeling a lot better love" Airglide said smiling a bright smile.

Cherish leapt from Hawk's arms to Airglide's and chirped happily. Hawk smiled. "Well, it looks like I wasn't the only one who missed you, sweet spark."

Airglide smiled and nuzzled his daughter. "I missed you to my little one"

"Miss mommy" Cherish stated cutely, startling both Hawk and Airglide as they hadn't heard her talk before.

Airglide smiled bright and kissed Cherish's helm.

"Oh my sweet little one"

"Mommy" little Cherish cooed as Hawk smiled and watched the two interact, pure happiness flooding his spark.

Airglide nuzzled his daughter and looked to Hawk. "Am I allowed up yet?"

"Only if you feel strong enough, my love" Hawk stated, as he moved closer. Airglide nodded and accepted Hawks help getting up for the first time in a little over a week. 'take is slow, sweet spark" Hawk stated, neither realizing that Cherish was copying their moves and taking her first tentative steps. She fell a few times but realized that if mommy and daddy could do it, so could she. Little Cherish got back on her feet and began to follow her parents as they walked around the med bay.

Airglide thought he heard something and turned his head back and smiled brightly. "Come on my little one, mommy and daddy will wait for you" Little Cherish ran to her parents and stood between them, absolutely beaming, smile a mile wide, proud of herself for walking. She looked up at her parents.

Airglide tried to reach down to scoop her up but she said very firmly, "No" and so hawk and Glide offered her a hand and she walked in between them as they walked back to their place. By the time they made it home Glide had to sit and rest but smiled at his daughter. Cherish climbed up on her mommy's lap. "Mommy feel better?" Cherish asked as Hawk smiled, as it was obvious their daughter was very bright and easily caught on to things.

"Mommy feels better, but isn't back up to full strength yet hut I will be soon baby"

"goody, as that makes me and daddy happy" Cherish stated.

"Daddy and I, little spark" Hawk gently corrected.

"Ok, daddy and I. It makes daddy and I happy" Cherish stated, smiling proudly. Glide smiled and held his daughter close. Cherish just nuzzled her mother, happy that her parents were now back together after the sick scare. While he rested Hawk got them energon and glide felt better afterwards.

Elsewhere Flasher was doing some research. It wasn't his favorite thing to do, but upon hearing what had happened to poor Snow, Flasher knew with his expertise in computers, he might be able to find something that might help the young bot. Thing was, Red Alert was getting horny, as he was in his receptive phase, and Flasher being gone so long, drove him wild. Red moaned and panted as he rubbed himself, he needed his mate so badly. And he pulsed that need to Flasher. Flasher, getting tired of researching, welcomed the break when he felt his mate comm. him through their bond. Flasher made his way to the security area. And once inside, he saw his mate. "Are we in need, my love" flasher asked gently, starting to rub his mate's shoulders.

Red purred nodding. "Need you..."

Flasher moved his hands lower. "How do you need me, love?" flasher asked, unaware his mate was following Primus's call for more sparklings.

"Inside me...I need you pounding my valve...I need your sparklings" Flasher was more than a little surprised, but his lack of continuing the ministrations led to something he really wasn't ready for, as Red moved fast and began licking his plating, begging for the hard, throbbing spike to come forth. Flasher was at a loss for words as his plating slid open and revealed the treasure his mate sought. Flasher was caught in the moment, and soon stated, "Oh baby….you know how to work it….You want it here, out in the open or back in our berth…either way, I am gonna knock you up till your too full to hold anymore."

"Here...right here, I don't care if anyone sees"

Flasher got a sneaky idea. "Fine we can do it right here, and record it so we can watch it whenever we want," Flasher stated before sitting down, "Now come over here and ride me." Red was only too happy to do as told and settled on Flashers lap before sinking down on the hard spike. Flasher watched as his mate rode him. From behind, Flasher reached his arm around and groped his mate's stiff cable. "show me your spark baby" Flasher whispered. Red moaned as he rode his mates spike and released his spark.

Flasher smiled and soon released his own spark. The two sparks met, causing both bots to overload, and Red to end up sparked once again. After cooling off a bit, Flasher slid out of his mate, "Feel better my love?"

Red nodded panting. "Better love..."

Flasher smiled and kissed his mate. "You might want to clean up dear, as I am going to pick up our little ones.

Red nodded and when he could move got off of Flasher and went to clean up. Flasher quickly rounded up their little ones, and soon the family was back together.

Elsewhere Crasher was feeling like scrap, not knowing he was sparked again. Silverlining noted that his mate was more lethargic and hungry than usual, and did his best to help out. Eventually, though, it got to where Silver took Crasher to the med bay after getting someone to watch the sparklings. "I'm ok" Crasher said.

"Yeah, and I was sparked yesterday" Silverlining retorted, as Fader came to assess the bot. Crasher liked Fader, as Fader was soft spoken and hardly ever raised his voice.

Fader scanned Crasher. "Well congratulations are in order, Crasher you're sparked.'

"What...no...I can't be..."

"But you are, Crasher. Is something wrong?" Silverlining asked, hoping Fader had answers.

"I...I'm not ready for more sparklings"

"But apparently Primus is thinking otherwise, my friend" Fader stated, in a warm gentle yet concerned tone.

"What can we do?" Silverlining asked, not wanting his mate to endure something he shouldn't have too if he wasn't ready for it.

"Wait here, let me check on something" Fader said and stepped out for a minute and commed Ratchet.

"Ratchet here, go ahead Fader" Ratchet responded groggily, having been woken up.

"Sorry to wake you Ratchet" Fader said before explaining the situation. "He's only about a week or so along is a transfer possible? Because I can see he won't be happy about carrying"

"Yes, it is possible, but get Krypto to do it, as I trained him. And let him take over" Ratchet stated before shutting of his comm. he wouldn't be so tired if he wasn't so far along with triplets himself.

Fader commed Krypto and went back to Silver and Crasher. "Ok there is an option"

"What is this other option?' Silverlining asked, trying to soothe his mate.

"We transfer the sparkling from Crasher to you Silverlining" Fader said. "And you carry it"

Silverlining looked at his mate and then looked at the medic. "I will do it" was all the seeker stated, knowing it was fraught with danger but better than having his mate crash into a deep depression. Fader tried to explain the procedure, but Silver stopped him. 'I know what it entails, and I know the risks, just do it."

Fader nodded. "I won't be doing it, Krypto will" about that time Krypto came in.

"I understand we're doing a transfer correct?"

"yes that is correct" Fader stated, and already Silverlining felt better as he had never met a seeker medic before, but he knew the medic would know the ins and outs of a seeker well.

"Alright on berths then" Krypto said. "And just relax"

It didn't take too long before Krypto had made the switch, found the sparklings to be ok, and soldered both back up. "there we go, and silver, I want you to see me once a week and then check in the med bay one other time as well, preferably when Ratchet is there. And I want Crasher to check in weekly until his body goes back to normal" Krypto stated, before he left.

"You two can rest here for a while" Fader said.

"Are the sparklings ok?" Crasher asked, still worried about this whole thing.

"They're just fine and both are nestled safe in Silverlining"

Crasher felt better hearing that, and tried to rest. On the other berth, Silverlining was marveling just how amazing it was – not only to have sparklings growing in him, but also just how great it was to have a medic that was a seeker and specialized particularly in seeker treatments, though it was obvious, that Kryptonight was well versed enough to work with many different bots. "I wish I had been able to see a seeker medic sooner" Silverlining stated.

"Why is that?" Fader asked.

"Because there are things about seekers that only other seekers know and understand' silver stated.

"I understand, I know my brother wanted to be a medic for a very long time'

"Well I am very glad he is one and that he is so good" Silver stated with a smile.

"I will tell him that" Fader said smiling.

"Please do, and you guys are so lucky to have a seeker medic" Silver stated, before snuggling with his mate. Fader let them rest before going about his duty. First Responder came into the med bay, for he was coming in to follow Fader this day and saw the two who were resting. Fader saw First Responder looking at the sleeping pair. He wondered what was going through the others processor.

"They look happy' Responder finally stated.

"I believe they are, are you alright Responder?"

"I just hope that someday, I can be that happy" replied Responder.

"You will Responder just be patient." Responder nodded, and then began his shift as he followed Fader around.

Elsewhere, Ratchet was trying to rest as he was due anytime now. Ratchet was and wasn't looking forward to the sparklings coming. He knew the sparklings would be loved and protected but he feared that Jazzmin would still end up getting hurt. Bee came in as did Dive and Ratchet knew that it was time to head to the med bay. He let his mates help him to his feet and support him as they walked to the med bay. Fader was prepared, and First Responder was ready as well. Ratchet was calm for the moment as he felt his body start preparing itself, his oil not yet broken. Fader quickly suited up and had Responder suit up as well. And seeing that all was in order, Fader broke Ratchet's oil.

Ratchet groaned as his oil was broken, which was the jump start his body needed as his labor kicked into gear.

Bluejay and Yellowjacket were sparked first and with relative ease. Then it was time for the little seekerling to come out, and this wasn't going to be as easy. Ratchet breathed as best as he was able despite the pain he was in, he pulsed love to the little seekerling encouraging him to come out. After about 30 to 45 minutes of excruciating effort, the little seekerling came out, quiet as could be, optics looking around, trying to find the warm voice he had grown to know. Though tired Ratchet asked. "How is he?"

The little seekerling was fine, but when he heard Ratchet speak, he began to cry until he was placed in Ratchet warm arms and near Ratchet's powerful spark. Jazzmin looked up at the bot, and though no one else caught it, Ratchet could see that the little spark recognized him and knew it was now safe. "I've got you little one, always" Ratchet said, holding Jazzmin close. Jazzmin smiled and nuzzled the larger bot, knowing well that here, he truly was safe. Ratchet smiled softly and using one arm to keep Jazzmin where he was Ratchet held the other two in his other arm. Bee and Dive came over to see the new little ones. Both were surprised by the little seekerling, but soon understood. Bee attempted to hold the little seekerling, but Jazzmin wasn't sure whether or not to trust this bot. "Its alright little Jazzmin, Bee is my mate and so is Dive and they will love you" Ratchet said. Jazzmin soon reached out little arms, in hopes that Bee would take him and have that same bright warm spark that Jazzmin had gotten so used to.

Bee smiled and took little Jazzmin into his arms and shifted him just a bit. "There we go little one." Jazzmin, once repositioned, could now feel Bee's loving and warm spark, and purred as the yellow bot held him. "Welcome home little one" Bee said.

Two bots soon appeared in the med bay. They were Blue and Crimsonflair, as they felt the connection in their sparks with this triplet of theirs. And while they meant no harm, Jazzmin wanted nothing to do with them, and that hurt both the old seekers more than anyone other than Ratchet could see. "What did you expect would happen" Ratchet asked them. "That he would warm instantly to you after what happened?"

"We just hoped for a chance, but we can see he is not ready to give it, and we understand. We will leave him be" Blue stated and dragged his brother Crimson from the room.

"Come little one they're gone now" Dive said and gently took Jazzmin into his arms and placed him near his spark.

Jazzmin stopped shaking and began to gurgle and coo once again, now that he was with bots that absolutely loved and adored him. Dive smiled while Ratchet held Yellowjacket and Bee held little Bluejay. Jazzmin squeaked until Dive finally took him, and that was when Jazzmin imprinted upon himself the last of his three parents, the ones who he knew would love him no matter what. Dive nuzzled him and soon they got all three sparklings into recharge.

Elsewhere in the med bay, unknown to Ratchet and his mates, there was another special visitor in one of the private rooms, as Optimus had gotten too big to remain on bedrest in his room. And though Mirage was a frequent visitor, Mirage couldn't be there all the time, and Optimus now had bots that were waiting on him that weren't as sensitive to his needs as his mate was. Optimus understood Mirage couldn't be there with him at all times but the other bots taking care of him bothered him.

Kryptonight, before he started his shift, went to check on his dad to see how he was doing. Needless to say, Krypto quickly sent everyone out of the room when he could tell his dad was getting upset. "Thank you" Optimus said softly.

"you're welcome, dad. Is mom coming soon?" Krypto asked, knowing that Optimus was getting to the point of blowing a gasket, even though he had delayed its eruption. Krypto knew if Mirage didn't get here soon, Optimus was going to blow and have a huge mood swing.

Elsewhere, Mirage was sending the last of their little ones to a sitter and was starting to make his way to the med bay, unaware of just how volatile his mate had become. "I don't know..." Optimus said and rubbed his face a bit.

Krypto was going to say something when Mirage arrived. Optimus was furious with everything that had happened, and while Kryptonight feared for his mother, he shouldn't have, as Mirage merely stood there as Optimus began to yell.

Mirage sent the code for an overload and then came close to his mate. This had happened before, and this was the best way Mirage had learned to handle it. "it's ok, beloved, no one is going to hurt you" Mirage stated as he got closer to his mate.

Optimus lay there panting and looked to Mirage. "Please..."

Mirage got closer and held his mate's hand. "I'm here beloved. Krypto, please give us some privacy" Mirage asked, and the seeker soon left. 'I am here, beloved, what do you need?"

Optimus couldn't find words and just pulsed everything to Mirage. Mirage received the message, and just held his mate for a while, knowing his mate was in need of just some loving, not necessarily interfacing, but just some intimacy that they had been missing since Optimus had moved down here. Mirage snuggled up. "the sparklings are with sitters and are doing just fine" Mirage whispered, which made Optimus glad, as it meant Mirage could spend a rare night with him in the med bay.

"I need you close...I need your touch..."

Mirage got as close as he could and then rubbed his hand along his mate's large, distended belly. Optimus sighed and just felt. Mirage could tell by the sigh that this wasn't exactly what Optimus had wanted. "You need to talk to me…tell me what you want, as I am not a mind reader" Mirage stated.

"I need...a more intimate touch my love." Mirage snuck a hand lower and began to tease his mate's groin plating, hoping this was more along the lines his mate was hoping for. Optimus let out a little mewl.

"Are you just moody because you are horny?" Mirage whispered as he played with the sensitive wiring near his mate's groin plating panel. Optimus bit his lip to bite back a louder moan and nodded, he felt that was why. "this private room, like all the private rooms down here are soundproof, you can show that you enjoy it" Mirage stated, as he continued his ministrations. "ahh…my poor mate needs some lovin'…well, I'm here, and I will make you feel all better" Mirage stated.

"Please...I need you so badly..." Optimus moaned.

"then open up for me, beloved"Mirage stated as he continued to manipulate his mate. Optimus didn't have to be told twice and opened for his mate. Mirage wasted no time in thrusting his large, thick, throbbing member deep into his mate, holding it deep in the valve for a bit before he began pumping in and out. Optimus moaned and mewled and melted under Mirage's thrusts, it felt so good. Mirage thrusted in and out, varying his depth and speed, and slowly getting closer to overload. Optimus kept moaning Mirage's praises. Mirage continued his ministrations as both headed for overload. Neither knew they were being watched, but by this age, neither really cared.

"Please...so close..." Optimus moaned.

A few more quick thrusts and then Mirage buried his spike into his mate, releasing his fluid thus overloading. Mirage overloading into him sent Optimus into overload as well. Outside the room, having been sent to check on the two, Responder overloaded as well, as he had been pumping his own spike as he watched the action. Thankfully no one saw or heard him. He quickly cleaned up and then headed back to Fader with his report. "Optimus is in good condition" reported Responder. Had Fader been paying more attention, he would have noticed that 30 minutes had passed, but having been pressed for time, he failed to notice it and Responder had gotten away with one little slip up, though responder vowed to himself it would not happen again.

"Thank you Responder" Fader said going over some data pads.

'can I help you with some of that?" Responder asked, knowing he would have a lot of paperwork to do when he became a medic. "Hmm, oh sure" Fader said.

And with that, Responder helped Fader while Mirage and Optimus enjoyed each other's company. "Think we should tell responder we saw him?" Mirage asked.

"Nah, I think it would embarrass him too much"

"As you say, love. Are you feeling better?" Mirage asked his mate.

"I am" Optimus said and kissed Mirage. "Thank you." And as the two snuggled, they were interrupted by Slugbug of all things. This could only mean one thing. And as the two looked at their son, Optimus's oil broke. Optimus grunted in pain and surprise as he felt the oil. "Slag..."

"It is time" is all Slugbug stated, which crept both Mirage and Optimus out, but they knew this was for the best. And no sooner had Bug showed up, Krypto came back as well.

"Its going to be ok dad" Krypto said. Mirage stayed nearby for emotional support. Optimus groaned in pain as his body made ready. The first two came out, both femmes, rather quickly. Slugbug scanned them over, but both lacked the special spark. It wasn't until the third femme came out that Slugbug detected the special spark. "here is one of the two" Slugbug stated. Slugbug knew the other would be a mech, he just didn't know when that one would be sparked.

Optimus panted nodding and was able to have a couple minute rest before he next sparkling started out. In fact it was a bit longer than 2 minutes, as Optimus didn't start labor again for 30 minutes. Then the three mechs came out. They came out in rapid succession, and Slugbug found it was the middle sparked mech that was the special one. He committed the two to memory and then left, as mysteriously as he had come. Optimus was exhausted and fell back once the last sparkling was out.

Once Krypto made sure his dad was ok, he whisked the six little ones away. "I have to examine these little ones more thoroughly. I will make sure they come back when I am done" Krypto stated, and headed out. Neither Mirage nor Optimus were particularly happy about it, but there was little they could do as the sparking had been very unusual. "I swear no more sparklings for a while" Optimus said.

"I think Primus will let us rest for a while" Mirage stated, getting a secret comm. from Slugbug that Mirage was right, Primus would allow them to raise the sparklings they now had.

"I hope so" Optimus said as they waited for Krypto to return. Krypto returned with four of the six, the missing two being the ones with special sparks. Mirage figured that Slugbug was personally looking over the two as Primus, before they would be returned.

"Are they all alright"

"These four are perfectly healthy. The other two, as far as I can tell, are healthy, but Slugbug is looking them over closer as Primus, to make sure all is well with their sparks" Krypto stated. Optimus and Mirage nodded and accepted the other four.

'They still need names, love" Mirage stated, holding the oldest mech and the oldest femme.

Optimus nodded. "Do you have any thoughts love?"

Mirage looked at the two he had. The little ones both favored him. "Well, for these two Illusion for the little femme and Phantom for the little mech that I am holding" Mirage stated.

Optimus nodded. and looked at the mech and femme he held. "Lark and Starlight"

"But, beloved, I already have a sister named Starlight" Mirage stated.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking" Optimus said. "Then what about Nightfall"

"I like that" Mirage stated with a smile. "Now we just have to wait until we get the other two back to name them."

Optimus nodded and they talked while holding the four.

Meanwhile, Slugbug as Primus was just finishing up his thorough exam. "These two will do well" Slugbug stated and handed the two little ones to Kryptonight. "Their names shall be Fisher and Seeker, as dictated by Primus" Slugbug stated before heading out of the med bay. Krypto took the two to his parents and gave them the names Primus gave them.

"Since we know Primus is going to use these two for his strict purposes, the names make sense" Mirage sated as he held the mech, Fisher.

"It does" Optimus said and held the femme, Seeker.

"Well, our brood grows ever larger" Mirage smiled before leaving the six sparklings and his mate in the med bay, as Mirage had someone to check on – Sunny. Optimus and the sparklings were soon sound asleep. Sunny was at home in his special room with the door open, because he was the only one home at the moment.

Mirage knocked on the main door, hoping that Sunny was at home. Mirage felt that Sunny needed some "maternal" love at the moment, even though Sunny didn't even know it. All Sunny knew was that he just wanted to be held. Sunny heard the knocking and set his paint brush down and answered the door.

"hey there, Sunny. I hope you don't mind, but I thought I would come visit you" Mirage stated.

"No its fine, come in" Sunny said letting Mirage in.

Mirage came in and sat on the couch. 'Please sit next to me, as I think you need to be held by someone you view as a parent" Mirage stated, voice warm and arms wide open. Sunny was moving before he even realized he was and eased onto the couch and leaned into Mirage. "something bothering you, son?" Mirage asked, much like a mother, stroking Sunny's helm.

Sunny didn't say anything before he finally started to speak. "What do you know of my past life"

"All I knew is that you were very bitter and resentful toward everyone and everything except your twin and Slick" Mirage stated, which wasn't much. Sunny took a breath before telling Mirage everything he and Sides had went through growing up, it was important Mirage knew.

Mirage held Sunny close as Sunny told his story and cried. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I will do my best to keep you safe" Mirage stated as he drew Sunny closer to him to the point where Sunny was near Mirage's spark and could feel that Mirage truly did care for him like a mother should care for his or her young ones. "Thats not the worst news..." Sunny sobbed. "Sides is sparked with five, triplets and a set of twins...the twins are our parents..."

Mirage felt more protective of Sunny, knowing that Sides had been less of the target and Rave was able to reach Sides. "Son, they can't hurt you. They are merely sparklings, it is your turn to show them how you wish you had been raised. That is what I would do if I ever found myself sparked with my good-for-nothing creators" Mirage stated.

"I don't know if I can" Sunny sobbed as he clung to Mirage.

'Well, do know this, "Mirage said as he stroked Sunny's helm, "you can always come to Optimus or I if you ever need anything that your sparkmates can't give you." Sunny nodded as he sobbed still quieter now. "you must be sparked, my son," Mirage stated, getting a questioning look from Sunny. "You are much like Optimus, you get more touchy feely when you are sparked. How many are you expecting?" Mirage asked in a warm, welcoming tone.

"Congrats, son. I know you will make a most excellent mother" Mirage stated as he rocked the bot, calming Sunny even further. Sunny snuggled close Mirage making him feel better. Mirage kissed Sunny's helm much like a mother would do to his son. Mirage held the bot closely, knowing at this moment, Sunny needed him more than any of his other sparklings, and even more than Optimus.

"I wish..." Sunny started to say but then paused not sure if he should say what he wanted too.

"Go on, tell me, it will make you feel better to get it out" Mirage stated, voice warm and welcoming so much like Rave's when Sunny was growing up for his second time.

"I wish...I wish you had been my creator"

'Sunny, there is a big difference between being a creator and a parent sometimes. Anyone can create a sparkling, but it takes love and patience and guidance to be a parent to raise a sparkling. I may not have been your creator, but if you want us to, Optimus and I can be your parents" Mirage stated, in a way, granting Sunny's wish.

Sunny nodded. "I want that...mom"

"Then you can have that, my son" Mirage stated. Hearing that warm voice Sunny relaxed fully and snuggled.

Mirage began humming the song that he had sung to all his babies. Sunny had never heard before, as he had never been born a tower mech, but the music was soothing and love showed through in every note. Sunny didn't fall fully asleep but he did doze curled up against Mirage.

Mirage decided to share something that he didn't often share with others. 'Sunny, did you know I was adopted?" Sunny looked up at Mirage and shook his head. Mirage told his story, how he had been abused, unloved, and unwanted by his parents and even abused by the help they had hired to take care of him. He told of running away and everything, as well as finally being adopted by Jazz. "So, I can understand what you are going through, son. It may not be the exact same thing, but I understand more than you realize" Mirage said.

Sunny nodded. "W..would you like to see my drawings"

"I would love to, as I hear from so many bots, sparklings and grownups alike, that you are quite the artist" Mirage stated, warmth and love in his voice. Sunny smiled a little and took Mirage to his special room where the majority of his works were.

"these are spectacular" Mirage stated, making Sunny blush. "You really are talented, my son."

"Thank you..." Sunny said and showed Mirage the newest one he was working on.

"oh dear me, I must have interrupted you, please forgive me' Mirage stated in an honest manner, surprising Sunny even more.

Sunny was a bit confused. "Why should you apologize?"

"Because, that is what one does when one makes a mistake. I know art is important to you and I came and interrupted when you were busy doing something, hence I apologize because I made a mistake. You see, that is the appropriate and proper thing to do" Mirage told Sunny, much like a mother informing a son.

"Its alright, I may have been working on this but I was distracted anyway" Sunny said.

Mirage looked at the yellow Lambo, "whether or not you were distracted by something else, to me, is not the point. I am sorry that I interrupted you, and I would love to see your work more. and maybe you can teach an old fart like me to paint even 1/8th as good as you" Mirage stated with an encouraging smile.

Sunny smiled. "I will happily teach you" Sunny said "we can start now if you want"

"Please teach me, I am a most eager pupil. Eager to learn how to make such wonderful masterpieces" Mirage stated as he sat and took his best 'student" pose. Sunny laughed softly and started to teach Mirage how to paint. Mirage listened, and tried his best. His painting wasn't anywhere near as good as Sunny's and he had paint all of his white chassis, but he smiled broadly, as this was what he felt parents did, while they not only taught their young ones, they also learned from them. Sunny was patient with Mirage and would gently correct him. When Sunny saw Mirage covered in paint he laughed and told Mirage of when he painted the walls and when he covered himself completely in paint because he had thought the walls needed color, and that he wanted to be colorful too. They had great fun.


	18. Chapter 18

After a couple hours, the paint was put away and Mirage took a quick shower to get the paint off of him, and then Mirage gathered Sunny to him and told him stories. Stories of when Mirage had run away as a youth and the lessons he had learned, as well as several other stories. Mirage smiled as he watched Sunny's optics go wide as he told his tales and they bonded, as a mother and son, in a way. Finally, it was time for Mirage to go, as he knew Optimus and their new brood of sparklings would need him. Before leaving, Mirage said, "remember if you ever need Optimus or I, we are just a comm. call away" and with that Mirage left.

Sunny was feeling better emotionally when Mirage left and he eased onto the couch after getting some energon. He felt tired suddenly though he wasn't sure why. It was at that moment, unaware of Mirage's visit, Rave came home. He was surprised to find his mate in a much better mood that this morning when he had left. "are you doing ok, my sunshine?" Rave asked.

Sunny looked at Rave and smiled a tired smile. "I feel better, but right now I'm really tired. I don't know why"

Rave looked, as it looked like his mate had been crying at one point. "Did someone come visit you, my sunshine? Did they do anything unwelcome toward you?" Rave asked, worried that someone had taken advantage of the fact that he wasn't home to get to the vulnerable and impressionable yellow Lambo.

"Mirage came, and we talked...and well its hard to explain. But I told him I wish he was my creator and he explained he difference between creator and parent. He said he would be my mother and Optimus my father if I wished it. I said yes"

Rave smiled, as Mirage had done it again. Mirage seemed to always know when he was needed. "well, I am glad to hear that, just don't forget about your mates, my sunshine" Rave stated as he sat down next to his emotionally exhausted mate.

"Never" Sunny said and snuggled against Rave.

Rave smiled, as he liked this Sunny so much better. "So this means that it is only your creators are coming, not your parents. And I think you can handle that" Rave stated.

Sunny nodded. "Mirage said I can comm him and Optimus anytime I need it"

Rave smiled, "And you still have me to talk to, anytime at all" Rave said with a smile, gently rubbing Sunny's slightly distended abdomen.

Sunny melted into the touch, it felt good. "The warmth of your hand, it feels good"

"Are you cold, my love?" Rave asked, concerned.

"A little" Sunny admitted.

"Would you like a blanket or something else, my sunshine?" Rave asked.

"Blanket, and you to rest against." Rave nodded and then went to get a warm blanket and warmed energon. Soon he returned, and Sunny was surprised by the warm energon that was in one of his favorite flavors. "Thank you" Sunny said after he tasted the energon.

"Your welcome, my love" Rave stated as he got cozy with his mate. Sunny soon fell asleep, a peaceful sleep, and Rave fell into recharge as well. Sides came home a few hours later and smiled at the sleeping Rave and Sunny, he let them rest. Drinking some energon he grabbed another blanket and snuggled on Raves other side.

Rave slightly roused and wrapped his other arm around Sides. This was how life should be, he thought, surrounded by love and being with one's family. Sides soon drifted off into recharge.

Elsewhere Soundwave was taking care of Grimlock. Grimlock felt bad that Soundwave was spoiling him while getting none of the attention. And so, Grimlock, one time when Wave had left for a little while, set up the room to be inviting to Wave and tried to show he really appreciated his mate for putting up with him. And then Grimlock waited for his mate's return. Soundwave came back after a few hours and was surprised by what he saw. "Grimlock?"

"Me Grimlock want thank mate for putting up with me Grimlock" Grimlock stated.

"You didn't have to do this, but thank you" Soundwave said going to Grimlock.

"Me want to" Grimlock stated as his large, warm arms embraced his mate. Grimlock knew he was horny, but didn't know what his mate felt, as Grimlock didn't detect an odor of heat, but a different odor, one that the bot wasn't sure he liked. 'Where mate been, smell funny."

"I had to take care of a few things"

Grimlock looked at his mate, "You cheat on me Grimlock, Wave?" Grimlock asked, trying to make sure his mate really was being faithful. It wasn't that Grimlock thought Wave would cheat, it was just that the new smell wasn't something that Grimlock had smelled before and so his primitive mind thought the worst, especially since he was emotional from carrying sparklings.

"I would never cheat on you"

"Good, me no like cheaters" Grimlock stated, as he started to smell a slight odor that was familiar – it was a sign that Soundwave was in the mood.

"Come love its alright" Soundwave said. Grimlock followed his mate, unsure what was going to happen. Soundwave had been making something for Grimlock with help. Grimlock quietly followed, trusting his mate.

Soundwave took Grimlock to a cargo bay he had turned into a space for Grimlock to do what he wanted in.

Grimlock was speechless. "Statement for you"

Grimlock looked around; he had his own space to do whatever in. "Me Grimlock thank mate"

"You're welcome" Soundwave said and kissed Grimlock.

"Me know how I want to "bless" room" And with that, Grimlock used his long tongue to tease his mate's sensitive audios. Soundwave moaned and submitted to Grimlock's need. "Me want your aft" Grimlock stated.

"Statement, it's yours" Soundwave moaned. Grimlock released his thick spike, and teased his mate's waiting aft port. Soundwave moaned and pushed back against Grimlock.

Grimlock slid in. "Mate feel tight….me like." Soundwave moaned and rode each thrust. Grimlock growled a low growl, one that sent delicious pleasure wave through Soundwave as the dinobot took the boombox's aft.

Soundwave moaned and praised Grimlock as his aft was taken, so long ago another lifetime it seemed that Soundwave would have hated having his aft messed with. Grimlock stroked against wave's closed groin plating "Open and let me Grimlock play" Grimlock stated. Soundwave panted and opened his panel for Grimlock, his valve was dripping wet. Grimlock traced his large warm hands over his mate's array tickling various nodes, and drawing out moans of pleasure.

"G..grimlock please..." Soundwave moaned.

Grimlock ran his hands all over. "Miss you so much….you never want….to be intimate" Grimlock stated, which shocked Soundwave, as he realized that his mate felt neglected.

"S..sorry...ohhhhh..." Soundwave moaned.

"Will mate spend more time with Grimlock?" Grimlock asked.

"Yesss...as much as Grimlock wants..." And with that answer, Grimlock touched his mate's more sensitive areas, such as the stiff spike and the dripping port while pounding the bot's hot aft. Soundwave moaned and writhed trying to get more.

"We need more facing time" Grimlock stated, as he removed his hot spike from his mate's aft to his mate's hot valve.

Soundwave let out a gasp as Grimlocks spike was suddenly in his valve. "Yesss...whatever Grimlock wants..."

Grimlock smiled, and then felt another wave of feeling, "me knock up mate, as me love sparklings' Grimlock stated, as he continued his ministrations. Soundwave was so lost in pleasure that all he could do was moan.

Grimlock pounded away and teased his mate's hot spike. "Show me spark….let me give you sparklings….fill you" Grimlock said to his mate. Soundwave, the logical part of him, wanted to say no but his body didn't listen as his chest plates opened and he let his spark out. Grimlock gently blew hot air on the spark, sending pleasurable fire through Soundwave, before releasing his own spark and merging the two sparks together, causing both to overload and overload hard. Soundwave cried out loudly as they overloaded and his spark changed colors.

"Need to do this more" Stated Grimlock as he recovered and helped his mate off the floor. Soundwave made a sound of agreement his legs wobbly. Grimlock scooped up his mate and carried the boombox home. Soundwave felt bad that Grimlock had to carry him since the dinobot was sparked. "me ok, wave, as me strong" Grimlock stated, feeling his mate's worry.

"Statement, I know you are, you shouldn't have to carry me"

"Me want to, as me know you sparked" Grimlock stated.

Soundwave seemed to freeze. "Statement, come again"

'Spark change pretty colors, mate must be sparked" Grimlock stated, gently nuzzling his mate, as he felt nothing but worry from Wave. 'Mate no worry, me watch out for mate." Hearing that was the last thing Soundwave had expected to hear. Grimlock set his mate down in the berth and then walked away, leaving Wave confused. "me sorry," Grimlock stated, "me go to other room as punishment." And with that, Grimlock left their master berthroom and headed for the tiny berth room that was made in case Wave or Grimlock were even in the proverbial doghouse with the other.

"Grimlock" Soundwave called. Grimlock didn't hear his mate. The dinobot would have loved to snuggle with his mate, but he didn't feel like he deserved to after what he had done.

Soundwave got up and nearly fell down as his legs started to give out he ignored it and went after Grimlock. 'mate not supposed to be up" Grimlock stated, once his mate reached him, "Mate too weak right now."

"Grimlock supposed to be in berth with me"

Grimlock turned around in surprise. "Mate want me Grimlock with him?"

"Yes, now aft in berth." With joy wave hadn't seen in a long time, the dinobot stomped his way back to their shared berth and lay down. And once comfy, Grimlock opened his large arms wide, inviting his mate to join him. Soundwave wobbled a bit but slipped into the berth and settled in Grimlock's arms. Grimlock growled lowly, his arms gently yet possessively holding onto his mate. Soundwave rested in Grimlock's arms the low growling soothing him to rest.

Meanwhile, dash had been left with the seekerlings that he and his mate had had as his mate was elsewhere. Dash was a bit worried, as Sky, who had gone out with one of Blackhawk's triplet brothers, was late in returning. The sparklings were already down for the night and Dash wasn't sure his mate would get home. Sky was tired and hurting, he had went out for a time with Midnight but things happened. Sky came into the shared quarters, and Dash ran to scoop him up, aware that Sky was tired and hurting. And then Dash noticed the reason – shrapnel from who knew where was buried deep in Sky's wings. Dash lovingly carried his mate to the berth, covered him with a warm blanket and then made warm energon for the seeker. And after giving his mate the warm energon, laced with a pain med, Dash began the tedious process of removing the shrapnel from Sky's sensitive wings. Dash, remembering something Krypto had taught him, turned off the pain receptors in the wings and then went to work. He just hoped his mate wouldn't crash on him.

Sky wanted to twitch but then the pain eased his systems though knew something wasn't right with his wings.

"relax, my sweet, I have merely turned off the pain receptors in your wings so I can remove this shrapnel. I know how to turn them back on, but I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to' dash stated as he removed a relatively large piece of shrapnel from the wing he was working on.

"T..tell that to my systems..."

"Just a few more pieces and I will be done my love" dash stated, as he removed the last few pieces. "All finished" he said as he flicked the pain receptors back on. Dash turned the receptors on cause he knew only when they were on could he help try to sooth his mate by rubbing the wings. Sky's wings twitched as Dash rubbed them though he knew the touch was gentle. "Something wrong my love?" dash asked. He didn't want to ask how shrapnel had gotten stuck in the wings, as dash was just glad to have his mate back.

"My wings hurt" Sky said.

"what can I do to help you" dash asked, not exactly sure how to help the seeker.

"W..warmth...so cold." Dash quickly grabbed another warm blanket and some more warm energon before snuggling against his smaller mate. He hoped that this was helping somewhat. Though shaking Sky's systems started to stabilize. Knowing it always seemed to warm sky up, Dash used his large but gentle hand to run over the sensitive plating around Sky's groin. Dash was a bit horny, but he wasn't going to push his mate if Sky didn't want to proceed.

"Not tonight love" Sky said gently.

'As you wish, my love" and with that Dash stopped his ministrations and just held his mate. When Sky's systems stabilized Sky fell into recharge. Dash settled in too, keeping an audio open just in case any of the little ones would need something.

Sky was still out when morning came. Dash got up, quickly got the sparklings ready and then sent them off with Zip, who loved the little ones. And once they were out of the way, dash did whatever he could so that when Sky finally woke, he wouldn't have too much to worry about. Sky felt groggy when he woke and he felt drained.

Dash was there, holding a few cubes of warmed energon. The larger bot took his smaller mate and began to feed him the warmed energon, knowing it would help the small seeker. Sky's systems that had felt starved eagerly took in the warm energon. After feeding the seeker three large cubes, more than the seeker normally ate, Dash looked at his mate. "feeling better?"

Sky nodded. "Yes." Dash was happy, as his mate had finally returned to him.

"I feel like slag"

"Then let me take care of you" dash stated, warmth in his voice and love in his words. Sky didn't protest as Dash took care of him.

The next day, sky was feeling better, and while dash was still feeling horny, he kept it to himself, as he was not one to push his mate. Sky could feel his mates need and wanted so badly to help him but he wasn't strong enough yet.

"Rest my sweet" Dash stated, his large gentle had placed on Sky's cockpit cover, "You are still recovering. And hopefully, soon, you will be able to be stronger and able to take over the things you love to do." Sky nodded and relaxed a bit dozing for a while.

A week later, Dash, having sent the sparklings elsewhere, was busy working on something. It was a long, boring task, but he knew he needed to get it done, or at least get it started, and since Sky was still asleep, Dash saw no harm in letting his mate just sleep while he worked on something else. Sky stirred while Dash worked as he had this overwhelming need to interface and he made his way to Dash. Dash was taking a break, but didn't see his smaller mate approaching him. Sky rubbed his round belly and went to Dash and put his hands on the others shoulders. Dash almost jumped out of his metallic skin plating, but the soothing sensations quickly soothed him. "My…my…someone is playful today" Dash responded in a husky tone, which resonated deep in sky's spark.

"Mmm...maybe" Sky purred in that way Dash loved. Dash looked at his mate, and knew in a sparkbeat that his mate was in need of something. But not wanting to be wrong, Dash went along with his mate, and moaned deliciously as his shoulders were rubbed just so. Dash reached out his hands to stroke Sky's wings, but Sky pulled away. Dash smiled, for he knew if his mate was playing hard to get, then it was best to just go along with it. "Ah ah, no touch" Sky said and kept rubbing.

Dash enjoyed the back rub, and kept his hands to himself. He sighed and gasped, still trying to relax from working on the thing Keeper had requested. He wasn't sure if he should let his mate do this, but he dare not move, as he didn't want to upset Sky and, truth be told, he was still horny as hell. "What does my mate need...does he need a hot valve to sink his spike into?" Dash could only moan and nod, as his deep voice was sending shockwaves through his mate. Dash revealed his thick, throbbing, heated spike which stood proudly out from his body. Oh yeah needed it. It was merely a question of was Sky ready to handle it. Dash didn't want to force his mate's hand, so he enjoyed the sensations, hoping this would lead where he wanted it to go. "Does he ache for valve" Sky whispered into Dashes audio.

Dash shook in anticipation. A valve – oh yeah he needed a valve, a nice hot juicy one to plow his aching spike into "uuuhhhh hhhuuuhhh….." was the only thing that managed to escape Dash's drooling mouth.

"Do you want your spike in my aching valve?"

"Only if your….your aching valve….longs to be filled" Dash stated, surprising his mate. For even deep in pleasure, Dash still thought of Sky first.

Sky smiled. "I crave your spike" he purred.

"Then I crave your pert little valve, my sweet" Dash stated, voice deep and husky. Without sky realizing it at first, Dash had brought one of his hands around the chair and was using it to tease Sky's hot plating. Sky gasped in surprise. "Mmmm..."

'May I…May I take this time… to spoil you…my sweet" dash asked as Sky shied away from the groin plating strokes, not due to not wanting facing but due to not wanting to overload too soon.

"I'm not going to last long" Sky admitted.

"Then let me please you with my spike" dash stated. Sky nodded and let Dash take over. Dash gently eased his throbbing spike deep inside his mate, sending off waves of pleasure for both of them. "Still so tight….ugh…so tight…feels good…to be in your valve " Dash moaned as he gently took his mate, slightly delaying what Sky had thought would come too soon.

Sky moaned and begged for more. "Ohhhh..." Overload wasn't too far away as both soon cried in release – release neither had felt in sometime. Dash did his best to make sure his mate, as they came down from the pleasure high, was able to remain online and not fall into recharge. Sky panted and clung to Dash. "Nnnn..."

Dash held his mate gently. "that was wonderful, my love" Dash stated, "As it has been at least three weeks since we have been intimate like that."

Sky nodded in agreement. "Felt good." And though still in a slight pleasure induced haze, that was when Dash noticed something – his mate was leaking a black viscous substance. Dash knew what this meant – more sparklings were on their way.

"This doesn't..." Sky groaned feeling pain. Dash gently scooped up his mate and calmly carried him to the med bay. And thanks to Dash's calm presence, Sky wasn't too wound up as they got to the med bay. In fact, if it weren't for the oil dripping out of Sky, Fader would have had a hard time believing the bot was about to spark. But being too busy to help out, Fader called Kryptonight in, who was an expert in working with seekers.

Sky panted a bit as he worked through contractions.

Kryptonight scanned their code, and it was the strangest thing, two of the sparklings were Dash's, but the third one wasn't. "Code wise, two are Dash's, one is not, but if I know Dash, that matters not, as he will love them all the same" Krypto stated, not saying which femme didn't match. Sky nodded slowly. It hurt hearing that.

Dash comforted his mate. "Sky, it doesn't matter. I love you and them no matter what. And I think there is a reason He didn't tell us which one it was, so that we wouldn't treat that one any differently. But as far as I am concerned, they are all mine" Dash stated with a broad grin as he pulsed nothing but love and acceptance to his mate. Sky nodded and let Dash comfort him. Krypto watched the little family, as Dash comforted Sky. But something about all three bugged Krypto and he sent for his twin. There was something about these sparks that just seemed off.

And no sooner called, Slugbug showed up, which startled both Dash and Sky. "I called Slugbug here, as I want him to look at your little seekerlings. Don't worry, they are healthy, I just want him to check their sparks, as he is a spark expert" Krypto stated.

Slugbug went to check the three femmes, his optics turning blue. And while these three had not been foretold to him, he confirmed what Krypto had suspected, these three femmes were Primus portals as well to be used to spread Primus's word once they got old enough. Slugbug then returned to normal and stood by his twin's side.

Sky was beyond shock and couldn't find words. "Portals..."

"Fear not, as I am a portal. And though they are rare, Primus uses them to fulfill his purposes. My job will be to train them how to handle being a portal once they get old enough. These three will go far to reach others, as they can fly. But for now, raise them as you would any sparkling, and if you have any questions, please feel free to call me and I will help you as best I can" Slugbug stated is as reassuring a tone as he could muster, considering he was in the med bay. Sky didn't know what to say and he looked to Dash.

Dash was calm, as he knew Slugbug pretty well. "Sky, love, you can trust Slugbug – he only has the sparklings' best interests at spark" Dash stated, "Thank you for coming down Slugbug, I know the med bay is not your favorite place to be, and thank you for being willing to be a resource for us."

"You are welcome, my old friend," Slugbug stated, "and to let you know, the third one, who you will find out at a later time, isn't yours Dash, as I am sure you already know. The third sparkling is from Primus himself" Slugbug stated, easing Sky's fears as the seeker realized that it was not from the bot who had raped him.

"Thank you Slugbug" Sky said softly.

'you are welcome, my friends" Slugbug stated, and then he was gone.

'I really hate it when he does that" Krypto stated, "especially when he knows its time for his annual maintenance." And the seeker medic's comment broke the tension, causing both Sky and Dash to laugh, exactly as Krypto had hoped.

Elsewhere Ratchet was tending to the new sparklings as he had some much needed time off. He would only be called if it were an emergency. And while Yellowjacket and Bluejay were very inquisitive and strayed away occasionally from Ratchet, Jazzmin was content to stay right by the medic and cuddle. Ratchet held Jazzmin and got the other two into their playpen. Jazzmin, when not being carried, followed Bee, Ratchet, or Dive around, rarely if ever allowing all three completely out of his sight. Jazzmin rarely cried or screamed, and was a very easy seekerling to take care of, making it easier for the three to take care of the other 11 without worrying too much about Jazzmin.

Bee smiled and scooped Jazzmin up and nuzzled him. Jazzmin cooed and giggled as Bee held him. The seekerling nuzzled the yellow bot as well, enjoying the love he was getting. "Does someone want some energon?" Bee asked lovingly. The seekerling nodded as his tanks rumbled. Bee grabbed a bottle of sparkling energon and offered the bottle to Jazzmin. Jazzmin tried to yank the bottle away from Bee, and caught off guard, bee let the bottle go and poor Jazzmin was covered in sticky energon. Jazzmin just looked up at bee, sadness in his optics, but refusing to cry. Jazzmin was hoping Bee wouldn't be mad at him.

"Oh its alright baby, lets get you cleaned up then I'll get you another bottle" Bee said love in his voice and he cleaned Jazzmin and tickled him a bit before getting another bottle. "Now let me hold the bottle." The little seekerling purred as Bee cleaned him, and then waited patiently as bee fed him. Jazzmin was loving this and he sent out a huge pulse of love to Bee, Dive, and Ratchet right then and there. The adults smiled when they felt the pulse and sent one back. It didn't take too long before Jazzmin was full and fell into recharge. Neither Bee, Dive, nor Ratchet could figure out how anyone could have treated someone who was so sweet so cruelly.

Bee settled Jazzmin in his crib and they fed the other sparklings.

"As much as I don't care for Primus sending bots back, I think this one needed to experience love" Bee stated.

"On that Bee I agree" Ratchet said.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Snow was weighing his options. He didn't mess with his programming; something else had messed with it. But he felt alone, as no one seemed to want to believe him that he had nothing to do with it. He didn't tell Fire as he didn't want Fire to go after anyone. Snow didn't know who to talk to, and then he thought about his grandma, Mirage, who always seemed to be willing to listen. And so Snow got himself together and headed out to find Mirage, who happened to be in the rec room alone, meditating.

"Come in, my precious Snow" Mirage stated, not even looking. Snow didn't know how Mirage did it, but he was too worried about other things to worry about that little detail. "How can I help you?" Mirage asked.

"Grandma...can I talk to you"

Mirage stopped his meditation. "You know you can always talk to me. What's on your mind, Snowy?" Mirage asked. Snow sat beside Mirage and told him everything that had been happening. Mirage didn't overreact, but listened as Snow spoke. When Snow was finished, Mirage spoke, "seekers are always so reactive to everything. And while I don't know much about seekers, I can say this, I would wait to make a decision, because your body and programming could return to normal once you spark. Sometimes seekers seem to always jump to the worst. I love your dad, but even he doesn't know everything. There is nothing wrong with you, as programming often gets out of whack when expecting, and since you are carrying six, that would really throw off your programming. When I was sparked, my illusionary system acted up many times, and I see this as no different. My settings reset after I sparked." Mirage hoped this would help his grandbaby, who seemed fraught with worry.

"No one believes I didn't do this on purpose, Fire does but no one else"

"I don't think you had anything to do with this. I think Primus wanted things this way, and no one can say anything else about that" Mirage stated as he hugged his grandbaby. Snow snuggled into his grandmother's arms.

Back in the room, Fire was worried as he didn't see Snow at home. Snow had been more depressed recently and Fire ran to see if he could find his mate. Fire was relieved when he found Snow being hugged by Mirage. "Are you ok, my Snowflake?" Fire asked, revealing the silly pet name he had for his mate.

Snow smiled a little at that silly nickname. "I'm okay"

"It's ok to have pet names. Don't feel embarrassed, as even Optimus and I have pet names for each other" Mirage stated, hoping to relieve the tension in the room, and it did the trick. Fire even came to sit next to Mirage's other side. Mirage drew the bot to him, and hugged him. It was a first for Fire to be hugged by an adult who wasn't his mate, and surprisingly to Fire, it felt really good.

"I don't think I've ever been hugged by an adult before"

Mirage felt sad for the bot. "Megatron had no concept of the word and would have made sure you didn't either, as it made it easier to be ruthless. But it is part of being an Autobot is the feeling that you can feel love" Mirage stated.

"I don't even know who my mother was" Fire said.

Mirage didn't want to say anything, as he had an idea, but he didn't want to be wrong. "Well, since I am Snow's grandma, I can be your grandma too, Firestorm."

Fire looked at Mirage. "Really?"

'Absolutely, hon" Mirage stated, "You look like you need someone you can talk to and share with besides just your mate and your sparklings."

"Thank you" Fire said and hugged Mirage.

"You are welcome, now I think you two ought to head back to your room and just spend some time alone. I have already arranged for someone to watch Steamer for you two" Mirage stated with a smile.

"Thank you" Fire said and took Snow home.

Meanwhile, Mirage went back to talk with Optimus, for as much as Mirage wanted to talk with Kryptonight about the whole thing, he wanted a second opinion from his mate about how to talk to his son about Snow.

"Krypto shouldn't have jumped Snow in such a way" Optimus said.

"You want to handle this, since you became the father figure to Krypto. I am just afraid that since he sees me as mom, he's not gonna listen to me the same way he would listen to you" Mirage stated.

"I will talk to him my love" Optimus said.

"thanks, beloved. I can watch the babies, all of them, if you want to go now" Mirage stated with a slight smile. It was obvious that something was bothering Mirage, but he wanted Krypto handled first.

"I'll try not to take too long love" Optimus said.

Mirage nodded and soon Optimus went to meet with the seeker. "Hey dad, what's up?" Kryptonight asked, knowing that it wasn't often his father sought him out in the med bay.

"Son I think we need to have a talk" Optimus said. "In private"

The seeker led the way to a private area of the med bay where they could talk. "What did you want to see me about?" Krypto asked, wondering what this was all about.

"Your handling of Snow" Optimus said.

Krypto shot a look at his father, as this was the last thing he wanted, a lecture. "What about it?" Krypto asked, starting to get defensive.

"Don't you give me that look" Optimus said in full father mode. "What possessed you to attack your son in such a way?"

"Ask him what the freak possessed him to mess with his own damn programming to the point I can't even fix it" Kryptonight asked, anger obvious in his optics, as well as hurt.

"Why are you so certain he did this to himself? You haven't seen him he's depressed in such a way he may do harm. No one believes him except his mate, myself and Mirage. You should be supporting him not accusing him and did you even think of asking Slugbug to see if Primus is responsible for this?"

Kryptonight sighed. "No, I didn't ask, but I feel so out of control. All three of my oldest bond behind my back, they get raped. I guess I was taking my anger out on him for feeling like I have been a failure as a father to them. You always seemed to have such control. Even Silverstreak and Luckystar dared not cross you, and I can't even get my sons to listen to me" Kryptonight stated.

"You didn't see those two growing up it was a constant struggle" Optimus said. "There is much that I have kept to myself or shared with Mirage that I have not shown anyone else, you are not a failure. There are times bad things happen son and all we can do is support them"

"But I don't understand how he changed his own programming to the point I can't even fix it" Kryptonight stated. "It's almost as if someone either wants me to be a failure or doesn't want me to fix it."

"Then do not worry and be there for your son, if this is meant to be fixed it will be fixed" Optimus said.

"It didn't help that TC was in there when I found this, as when he reacted, I guess I just followed suit. I know I shouldn't have, but with him being around so long, I didn't know what to think" Krypto confessed.

"Then go make things right" Optimus said.

"I will, as soon as my shift is over" Kryptonight stated, as being the only medic on at the time being meant he really couldn't leave the med bay right then.

"My advice son is to not delay once you can leave" Optimus said before going home to Mirage. "It's been taken care of love now what is bothering you?"

"I love being able to help others, as I feel it is my calling, but sometimes it feels like there is nowhere for the comforter to go to get comforted' Mirage stated as he broke down from the stress of everything going on around him.

Optimus took Mirage into his arms and held him close. "You can come to me"

"But you get so busy, I couldn't possibly ask you to slow down just for little old me" Mirage stated as he finished putting the last of the sparklings to bed.

"I would stop the world for you my love" Optimus said.

"But keeper has needed you so much to learn, the losing of my mom Jazz , taking care of the sparklings alone again – it's all getting to be too much for me to handle, especially alone" Mirage stated.

"Forgive me, I think Keeper will be fine for a few days" Optimus said not wanting to repeat his past mistakes.

"And to top it off I can't even ever to have you to myself because either one of the sparklings needs you or one of the other bots. I miss our time" Mirage stated as he pulled away and headed toward the berth, spark heavy.

Optimus followed and gently grabbed Mirages hand stopping him. "Give me a little time, we will have our time"

"When, Optimus, when? When we grow so old we can't enjoy it? I want to be with you now, but you push me away, especially when I ask for some affection. Am I really that bothersome?" Mirage bit back sharply, surprising the hell out of Optimus as he watched his sparkmate have a break down then and there. "I try so hard to be your sparkmate, to take care of the young ones and to be so much to so many, I am not even sure I have anything left for me anymore."

Optimus pinged a lot of mechs he trusted who owed favors and he called them in. It didn't take long before they were there to watch the sparklings. "Come with me love." Mirage followed, too tired and low on energy to really put up any kind of fight. Optimus grabbed several cubes of energon and took Mirage off the base into another part of Cybertron after getting him to drink energon. Mirage continued to follow, too low on energon to care about or even notice the beautiful scenery around them, and to Optimus that spoke volumes.

Optimus transformed. "In my trailer love." Mirage made his way into the trailer and once the doors shut, Mirage collapsed to the floor, obviously completely exhausted. Optimus drove them to a small place where they could be alone. Mirage had burned through almost all his reserve and was on the verge of stasis lock. Optimus eased Mirage out of his trailer and got energon into him.

After several cubes, Mirage finally began coming around, though the heaviness in his spark could still be felt by his mate. Optimus pulsed love to his mate and kissed him softly. "I will do and give you anything you crave"

"I want you. I want to have fun like we did before we had any sparklings" Mirage stated.

"Then you shall have it" Optimus said kissing Mirage.

"eewww" said Mirage playfully before rubbing his cheek, "You gave me cooties" and with that Mirage ran off, wanting to be chased. Optimus laughed and was off chasing his mate. Mirage knew he was faster, but not wanting to upset his mate, after a certain point of time, he let himself be caught. "Ok, I am your prisoner, what would you have me do?"

"I would have all of you" Optimus said. "But let's start with a kiss"

Mirage went to place a kiss on his mate's cheek, but once his made contact, he blew a raspberry, knowing Optimus was sensitive in the area. "You said a kiss, you didn't say how to kiss you" Mirage stated.

Optimus squirmed. "A proper kiss"

Mirage walked up to his mate and placed a searing hot kiss right on his mate's lips. "That hot enough for you, beloved?" Mirage asked, not realizing that Optimus had been longing to hear that pet name for some time now.

"Like you wouldn't believe sweetspark" Optimus said and gave Mirage a searing kiss.

Mirage enjoyed the kiss and began rubbing his body against his mate and then pull away, driving Optimus nuts.

"Vixen" Optimus purred.

"Come on baby, tell me what you want' Mirage whispered in his mate's audio, with a good idea of what was going through the larger bot's head.

"I want that tight little valve of yours, I want that pert aft" Optimus breathed.

"Then what's stopping you" Mirage whispered, bracing for whatever his mate would do next, even though he had no idea. Optimus pulled Mirage firmly against him and stuck his hand between them and rubbed Mirages panel.

Mirage moved his plate aside. "I'm so hot for you, baby. Take me and make me yours" Mirage stated.

"Forever" Optimus said and slipped his fingers into Mirages valve and fingered him. Mirage rode the fingers, and while they felt good, they weren't the hard thick spike he was looking forward to. Optimus teased stretching Mirages valve before he slipped his spike into Mirage.

"Oh beloved, it has been so long since you made me feel like this. And your spike feels so good in my valve" Mirage stated.

"You're so tight my love, I'm going to remind you, your mine"

"You are so big…oh…ugh…ngh….give it to me….make me yours" Mirage stated unaware Primus wanted the illusionist to carry again.

"Always" Optimus said thrusting in and out of his mate not knowing they weren't going to get the break between sparklings like they were supposed to.

"Fill me up…fil me…I am so hot for you…and please, take my aft when you are done with my valve" Mirage stated.

"I'll happily bring you over the edge" Optimus said still thrusting in and out of his mate. Sort of unexpectedly, Mirage released his spark. Optimus was startled when Mirage released his spark. But when Mirage rubbed his hand across a sensitive area, Optimus forgot about the question he had had – and released his own spark. Optimus moaned as he was rubbed and a part of him wanted his spark back in his chest.

As the sparks met, both Optimus and Mirage became sparked, though neither realized it, too caught up in their own games. "Oh…ugh…frag my aft" Mirage stated. Optimus slipped his spike out Mirages valve into his aft. Mirage purred, moaned, and gasped at the waves that shot through him. Optimus moaned as he and Mirage continued their love making. Mirage overloaded several times, but kept going, as the spike felt so good. Optimus overloaded into Mirage but kept thrusting a little longer. Soon both were satisified and Mirage was feeling much better.

"Better love?" Optimus asked.

"Much, thank you for indulging me" Mirage stated, lightly kissing his mate on the nose.

"Anytime" Optimus said not knowing at the time they were both sparked. Optimus was going to be pissed off when he learned of it. And when Mirage learned, his reaction would be anybody's guess. They stayed a bit longer before going home.

Elsewhere, Krypto made his way to his son Snow's quarters. He knocked and was let in. "What do you want and what are you doing here?" Snow asked angrily, hoping his father wasn't going to rip him from his sparkmate again.

"I was hoping we could talk" Krypto asked.

"Why would I want to talk to you – you never trust me, you never listen, and you think you know everything' Snow retorted.

Snow's words hurt but Krypto knew his son was right. "Your right, son, and I'm so very sorry."

"I love ya, pops, but you hurt me first."

"I know and I'm so very sorry, what can I do to make it right?"

"Be there for me" Snow stated.

Krypto nodded. "May I start now, my son?" Snow took a moment to think but then nodded. Krypto hugged his son. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I need a hug" Snow stated, with his mate unknowingly watching this whole interaction.

Krypto held his son close and kissed his helm. "I'm sorry for everything." Snow smiled. "I will make things right" Krypto said. "I don't want to lose you"

Snow curled into his father's embrace. "I don't want to lose you either' Snow stated.

Krypto gave his son a nuzzle. "When was the last time you had any energon?"

"Several hours ago, why?" Snow answered, which Krypto didn't like hearing.

"Come on you need more energon" Krypto said and got his son sitting down before getting him a few cubes. And as Snow was drinking Fire came in, not sure what to think.

"I came to make amends" Krypto told him.

"About damn time."

"I know..." Krypto said and gave his attention back to his son. Snow smiled, and enjoyed his father's presence. Krypto was determined to make things right.

Elsewhere, having returned, Optimus began feeling a little strange. Optimus felt off though he couldn't figure out why, his energy levels were fine and he wasn't injured. With Mirage resting Optimus went to the med bay.

Optimus was concerned and made the medic check him out.

"What is wrong with me?" Optimus asked.

"Your sparked" Fader stated.

"I'm what!?" Optimus yelled, oh he was pissed off he and Mirage were promised no more sparklings they would get to raise the ones they had. Having sparked 6 not long ago at all he was sparked again. Pit no.

Slugbug came in. "Primus sent me to apologize, he knew he had promised you no more sparklings for a while, but he had wanted to send a couple bots back, and you two were the only bots interfacing at the time. You have two and your mate has only one. Rest assured, it will not happen like this again" Slugbug said, though his words brought little comfort. In a fit of rage, Optimus went after Slugbug, but Slugbug was much faster, and turned into Primus on the spot, freaking out Fader who had never seen this.

"Optimus, stop this right now or I will send you to the pit" Primus stated, in his thundering loud voice. "I will not let you harm my portal."

With a growl Optimus stopped, he was furious. "Why and who"

"You are actually carrying two - Arcee, who was murdered by her sparkmate years ago, and Skyfire. Mirage is carrying Crankcase. They were sent back because I wanted them to enjoy the peace that transformers now have, as none of them were truly able to see the peace that they had helped fight for" Primus stated.

"After this no more do you hear me, Mirage and I cannot handle anymore. Our bond was suffering because of everything and I will not put him through that again" Optimus said in a low voice.

"I can't promise that I will never give you more sparklings, but I do promise that until these little ones turn into younglings, I will leave you two alone, besides, there are many younger bots that I can use, and I haven't picked on Ratchet and his mates enough" Primus said, causing Optimus to chuckle just slightly. Oh Optimus was still mad, but this promise made him feel much better.

"I'm certain he'll enjoy that" Optimus said. "You'll understand though your promises aren't very strong with me at the moment"

"I understand my son. But go and enjoy, as one thing I have done is that neither you nor your mate will suffer any ill effects that most bots, especially Mirage, suffers when sparked. In fact, unless you tell him, Mirage won't know until he sparks. It was the least I could do, but you have to realize that I did search the other bots, and only you and your mate seemed cable of carrying and caring for these three" Primus stated.

"In other words I'm the only one big enough to carry a shuttle and Mirage is strong enough to carry my brother"

"Precisely, my son" Primus stated. "Now please, don't harm Slugbug, he is merely a messenger" and with that, Optimus realized what he had done, in his anger he had grabbed his own adopted son around the neck. Optimus felt bad and apologized to his son, he had had no right to do it.

Primus left. "I forgive you, dad. It wasn't your fault' Slugbug stated, as he gave his father a hug and then left. Optimus sighed and went to Mirage, his mate had to know what had happened. Mirage had gotten up and was easily taking care of all the sparklings, as they were behaving and being good. Well, three of them were gone, but Optimus knew which three those were – Hound, Fisher and Seeker. He shouldn't have expected to find those ones at home. "Hi beloved. You won't believe this, but the sparklings aren't misbehaving at all" Mirage stated, with great surprise.

"I think I know why beloved" Optimus said and kissed Mirage softly before telling him what he had learned.

Mirage sighed. He had hoped not to carry anymore, but he understood Primus's reasoning. "Well, three more and then we get a break" Mirage stated with a smile, surprising Optimus, as Mirage's faith in Primus's will had not been shaken at all.

"I wasn't sure how you would take it" Optimus said.

"But these aren't our sparklings – these are bots returning to be taken care of by us, hence Primus has kept his promise and not given us any more sparklings till later' Mirage stated, a way Optimus had not thought about it before. Optimus nodded and they spent time playing with sparklings.

Elsewhere, away from their room and Ratchet, Bee and Dive were hit with a strong urge, to take each other. Ratchet was given a rest as he had just sparked, but Primus wanted these two to become sparked. Bee and dive submitted to Ratchet, a part of the medic knew something wasn't right. Ratchet tried to back out as something seemed off, but Dive and Bee double teamed him. Ratchet had no choice but to interface with his mates, not realizing that this urge to mate wouldn't go away until they both were carrying sparklings. Ratchet wasn't in the mood but had no choice and eventually they got his chest open.

Ratchet watched as his two mates' sparks changed colors. And once that happened, both of his mates passed out for several minutes. However, when they awake, they had no idea what they had just done. "What in the hell were you doing?" Ratchet asked, now seeing that his mates were now back in their right minds.

"What are you even talking about? I don't even know how we got back here, as last I remember, Dive was in the rec room and I was in the library looking something up" Bee stated, looking at Ratchet like the bot was nuts. Ratchet growled Primus's name before telling his mates what had happened. Both mates were absolutely shocked, and both Bee and Dive begged for Ratchet's forgiveness.

"It's not your fault but I did not appreciate it. But I know it was Primus meddling"

"You should have heard what happened to poor Slugbug when Optimus found out he was sparked again." Kryptonight stated, as he entered the room, as Ratchet had unknowingly sent for the bot.

"What happened and why are you here?" Ratchet asked. "And what'd you mean Optimus is sparked"

"I am here because you called me here through the emergency medic communication line, as I am the head medic on right now" Kryptonight stated, and then proceeded to tell what happened to his twin and what he had learned. Needless to say, Ratchet wasn't happy to learn what Optimus did to poor Slugbug, seeing that Slugbug still remained small. "And don't worry about Slugbug, he is fine and none the worse for wear, Primus made sure of that." And with that, and seeing that all was well, Krypto left. Ratchet grumbled and took his mates home.

Elsewhere, Rave was watching Sunny as the bot seemed to feel much better than he had been. Sunny played with the sparklings as best as he could considering how big he had gotten. He felt good. "Well, my sunshine, it seems that you are feeling much better. Can you tell me what brought about this wonderful change?' Rave asked.

Sunny smiled at his mate. "Mirage helped me see something I hand't seen before and he allowed me to call him mom and Optimus dad. It has helped, and even though our creators are coming back, all they did was spark us, and as Mirage stated, any bot can create a sparkling, but only those who love, guide and raise their sparklings are true parents" Sunny stated, even causing Rave to smile. Now if he could only get Sides to realize what Sunny already believed.

"Sides will come around" Sunny said. Rave smiled but then frowned, as he could feel his systems kick into a strange gear, considering his heat wouldn't be for another 6 months. The thing was, Rave's systems were youthening, to the point where he himself could carry. And the hormone rush was what Rave was feeling – he wanted to be dominated and taken until he was sparked. He didn't understand it, but he couldn't stop it. He ran out of the room, as he didn't want to do anything in front of the precious sparklings.

Sunny frowned and wanted to go after Rave but couldn't leave the sparklings so he commed Sides. Sides came home and calmed his twin. And before the approached their mate, they sent their precious sparklings elsewhere. And now Sunny and sides headed to the berthroom, and what they saw shocked them. Rave was on the bed, spike hard and valve dripping. "I-I-I tied myself up so I wouldn't do anything to harm our sparklings. I don't know why I feel so needy, as my cycle isn't for 6 months, but I need some right now" Rave said, intakes heaving slightly. Sunny and Sides frowned they would help their mate they just didn't know what was going on.

"We'll help you love"

"Please, dominate me the way I loving do with you two, please…please" Rave begged. Sunny and Sides weren't comfortable with that but they wouldn't let Rave suffer so they went to him.

It was a good thing Rave was tied down, as he would have ripped open their chest cavities. The rational part of Rave came out just for a split second. "Please merge our sparks, I think I know whats…" and with that the rational part of Rave left, but it let his mates know what they needed – the way to end this. Sunny and Sides looked at each other before they touched Rave gently and opened their chests.

The two watched as the sparks met, and as Rave's larger spark met his mates' sparks, it changed colors and Rave overloaded. After about 15 minutes, Rave came to, back to his normal self, but he had an idea what had happened. "Fear not, my loves, I am back. Thank you for the spark merge' Rave stated as he gently kissed both of his mates.

"Rave...your sparked" Sides said softly.

"I figured as much, my loves, as I knew Primus wasn't going to youthen my form without wanting something in return. Please don't fret over me, as that is my job to do with you two. Now can one of you please untie me?" Rave asked.

They nodded and untied Rave. "Why is Primus doing this to all of us"

"because he lost so many in the war. He wants us to repopulate Cybertron. And if that is Primus's will and he wants to use me, then I will do as he asks' Rave stated, standing up and placing his arms around his mates. "Besides, it was never fair that you did all the spark bearing and I never carried any."

"Rave we understood we know it hurt you when you carried that once"

"Well, we will all three be carrying at once, and I hope the medics are ready to be overrun with sparklings" Rave joked. They nodded though they were so much further along than Rave. And that was when Rave sensed that his mates were in need of him, and he used his right hand to tease Sunny's groin plating while he used the left hand to tease Side's swelling sparkling bump. He wanted to thank his mates, and saw this as the best way since they were unknowingly sending signals that said as much.

Both twins were caught off guard but moaned having no idea they were sending to Rave they were in need.

Rave rubbed more sensuously, hoping his mates would soon open up without being asked. HE knew he would have to go slow, but he knew he could give them both the overloads they craved. "R..Rave" Sunny managed to get out.

"Yes, my sunshine?" Rave answered, continuing his ministrations.

"P..please..." he managed.

"Please what" Rave asked as he began using his tongue on Sunny's hot plating and using both his hands to rub Sideswipe's hot groin plating and sensual sparkling bump.

"Overload..." Sunny sobbed practically. Sides moaned writhing a bit.

"How do you want to overload my sunshine?" Rave asked, playing with the dripping ports both his mates now had exposed. Sunny managed to get out that it didn't matter he just needed to overload. Rave drew Sides close and slipped his spike into the bot, and Sides didn't last very long. And seeing that Sides was satisfied and out of it, Rave drew Sunny close. Sunny wasn't sure what was going to happen until he felt the thick hot spike plow deep inside his valve. "How about this way, my sunshine" Rave asked in ragged breaths.

Sunny moaned nodding. "Yes..." Rave played with Sunny's spike as he took the bot. It had been awhile since he had taken either and he didn't know how they had waited so long to tell him that they were in such need. All Sunny could do was make noises.

"Oh baby, you really were in need, weren't you?" Rave asked as he could feel Sunny's valve milk his spike for all it was worth. Rave enjoyed the sensation, but he knew his mate had to be really horny for his valve to react like this.

Sunny moaned yes though he didn't realize he needed it this badly. Rave was getting closer to overloading, but he wanted to make sure Sunny was close as well. "Are you close, my sunshine" Rave asked through gasps of pleasure and with ragged breaths.

"Y..yes..." Sunny managed.

"Then overload, my sunshine' Rave stated as he released deep inside his mate. Sunny overloaded with a loud cry. "feel better my loves?" Rave asked.

The twins nodded tired. "Yes love." Rave smiled, and then snuggled with his mates, as this was how love was supposed to be.

Elsewhere Kit was in quarters with the sparked Keeper who wasn't being so nice at the moment. "I am sorry, baby, I will have to go get some more energon. Please don't yell at me" Kit stated, in fear of his mate's temper.

Keeper wasn't responding with reason and Kit was afraid.

"GET ME MORE ENERGON! NOW!" Peacekeeper yelled, not knowing his hormones were completely out of whack.

"Please, don't hit me, I will go get some more" Kit stated and ran out of the room. He ran straight to Mirage, unsure of where else to go. Mirage was caught off guard when Kit burst into the room, obviously scared out of his mind.

"What's wrong, son" Mirage asked warmly and Kit told Mirage. Mirage wasn't very happy and went to see his son, to try and straighten things out. But when that failed, and Mirage came home with bent metal and several other wounds, Mirage called Optimus to their room. And when Optimus got there, he wasn't going to be happy with what he saw or what he learned. Optimus arrived quickly and when he saw Mirage he wanted to know what had happened.

"Apparently, keeper is having trouble keeping himself in check. He is sparked and he is taking his anger out on Kit. I went to try and go talk with him, and that is when he went after me" Mirage stated.

"Kit take Mirage to the med bay, I will deal with Keeper." Kit and Mirage headed to the med bay while Optimus went to deal with his son.

Optimus used his override and went inside. "Keeper"

"What the hell do you want and where the hell is my mate?" Keeper asked.

"I'm here because your mate fears for his safety and you injured your mother." Keeper was angry and tried to attack his father as well, not wanting to be told that he was the one out of control. Optimus was careful because his son was sparked but he took him down none the less. Optimus carried his now "out of it" son down to the med bay, to see what, if anything, was wrong with Keeper's systems. Optimus was worried, but hoped Ratchet had an answer.

"What" Ratchet snapped over the comm.

"Don't you dare bark at me, medic. The prime was attacking his own mate, his mother, and me. He is sparked and I now have him in stasis mode. I want you to tell me why an otherwise normal bot is going beserk! And I don't want any lip" Optimus said, clearly agitated by the whole thing.

"Watch it Optimus" Ratchet growled. "Go to the med bay." Optimus went, but made sure that Kit didn't see that he was dragging Keeper to the med bay. Ratchet came down to the med bay and started his scans.

Ratchet found that Keeper was full of viruses and his system needed to be debugged asap or things could easily get worse, as this could potentially lead to keeper's death. Ratchet got to work right away on debugging him.

"What's wrong, why was he acting like he was?" Optimus asked, concerned for his son.

"Somehow he's full of viruses, I'm debugging him now"

'And what of the sparklings he is sparked with?" Optimus asked, and then Ratchet swore, as that made things even more complicated.

Ratchet hooked up different scanners and made adjustments. "I don't know." Optimus swore, but left to go check on Mirage and Kit. Optimus went to them and asked how they were.

"We will be ok. What is wrong with Keeper?" Mirage asked, holding kit like a mother would comfort a son. Optimus sighed and told them what Ratchet had told him.

"I wonder the last time keeper had a maintenance checkup' Mirage said.

"He hasn't had one in years" Fader said, concerned for his brother.

"I know Ratchet will do everything he can" Optimus said.

In the other room, Keeper woke up, feeling strange, like he was finally in control of his body once again, but he also felt completely drained. "Don't even think about moving" Ratchet said.

"I can't, I am tied down. Why am I tied down?" Keeper asked, trying to stay awake long enough to see if he could find out what was going on.

"You're as bad as your father not doing your maintenance check, you're full of viruses"

"How did I get here, the last thing I remember was visiting my parents?" Keeper asked. Ratchet remembered from talking to Optimus, that Keeper hand't been to visit his parents for darn near a fortnight.

"That was 2 weeks ago" Ratchet said. "Your mate was scared you were going hurt him, you injured your mother, and your father took you down." Keeper just broke into tears, as he couldn't believe he had done what he had been told. Ratchet was surprised, as he had never seen Keeper cry.

"Try and rest I'll fix you up" Ratchet said putting a hand on Keeper's shoulder.

"Please tell Kit and my mom I am sorry. But with the way you told me I acted, I don't know if Kit will even want me back" Keeper stated, tears in his optics as he fell back into recharge. Ratchet sighed and after checking things went to tell Mirage and kit what Keeper had said.

Kit listened carefully, as he wanted to know what was going on. But when he heard what his mate had said about not knowing if Kit would take the bot back, Kit realized his mate was truly back, as Keeper had always been so thoughtful of Kit. "I want to go see him" Kit stated, hoping it would be ok to go see his mate.

"He's in recharge but you may see him" Ratchet said. Kit went to his mate, who was asleep. Kit, hoping it would send the right message to his mate snuggled up with the Prime and fell into recharge himself. Ratchet watched to make sure everything was ok, and was happy to see Keeper, in his sleep place his arm gently around his mate.

Ratchet let them be but he knew he wouldn't be getting any recharge.

Jazzmin had managed to wiggle his way from his other creators and had wondered down into the med bay. Mirage saw the little seekerling and went to pick him up. Jazzmin was little scared, but seeing that the bot appeared to be no threat, Jazzmin crawled to Mirage. Mirage picked the little one up. "Who do you belong to, little one?" Mirage asked just as Ratchet made his way into the other room.

"That would be me" Ratchet said coming over. "This is Jazzmin"

The little one leapt from Mirage's arms to Ratchet's waiting arms. "Well, he certainly loves you. Why is it that I feel a kinship with the little one?" Mirage asked, and that was when Ratchet remembered that Mirage had been adopted by Jazz.

"This is Jazz's mother" Ratchet said nuzzling Jazzmin.

"Hi grandma" Mirage said sweetly to the little one, who blew him a kiss. "I think he senses the bond I have with Jazz, hence he came to me when I found him wandering around in here."

"It wouldn't surprise me, would you like to go to Mirage?" Ratchet asked the sparkling.

The sparkling looked up at Ratchet, to make sure it was ok, and once the seekerling saw it was ok, he immediately reached for Mirage. "Such a sweet little one you are" said Mirage as Jazzmin nuzzled to the illusionist, feeling the warm, powerful, loving spark underneath. Ratchet smiled and commed his mates letting them know he had Jazzmin and he was fine, before he got Jazzmin some energon and handed it to Mirage.

Mirage began feeding the little one. "I can take this one with me, if you need to remain in the med bay" Mirage stated, seeing that the little one didn't seem to like the med bay, but had gone there in search of Ratchet.

"Only if Jazzmin is alright with it" Ratchet said.

"Jazzmin, may I take care of you for a while, while your parents are busy?" Mirage asked the little seekerling, not wanting to cause the little seekerling to panic. Jazzmin seemed to think about it before he purred. Mirage took that as a good sign and Ratchet kissed the little one before Jazzmin left with Mirage. "I have someone I want you to meet, little one" and with that Mirage headed to Wingspan's house, to introduce Jazzmin to Wingspan.

Wingspan answered the door when Mirage knocked. "Mirage this is a surprise, come in. Who's the little one?"

"This spark is a returned one, who was sparked to Ratchet. This is Jazzmin, and he is Jazz's mother" Mirage stated. The little seekerling, seeing another seeker happily leapt from Mirage's arms to Wingspan's quick moving arms.

Wingspan held him and looked at the little sparkling. "Grandma" He said softly and gently rubbed the tiny helm.

Jazzmin purred, glad that he had gone with Mirage. The little seekerling felt at home to be around family, though he knew that these weren't going to be the bots that would raise him, he knew in his spark it was important to be around them.

"Has he been fed?" Wingspan asked as they sat down.

"Yep. Just fed him before we came here, brother" Mirage stated, just as his own tanks growled for energon.

Wingspan smiled and got Mirage energon. "Drink"

Mirage looked down, and noticed what the energon was. 'Sorry, spanner, I can't drink that, I'm sparked. Do you have any other energon?" Mirage asked, startling Wingspan as the bot thought Mirage and Optimus were done for a while.

"Yeah sure, I thought you and Optimus were done for a while" Wingspan said and got Mirage different energon.

"well this is a special circumstance, as the one I carry and the two Optimus carries are returning sparks, hence they are not 'our' sparklings, so to speak" Mirage stated, holding Jazzmin again as Jazzmin liked Mirage's warmth better. Wingspan nodded and they talked for a bit when Tango came to see his mother for a bit.

When the tiny seekerling saw the bot that looked so much like him he leapt again and latched onto Tango, who was caught completely off guard. "Settle down, Tango" Mirage stated in a serious tone, "he is just a sparkling and he is a returning spark looking for love."

"I wasn't expecting a sparkling to leap into my arms" Tango said as he held Jazzmin close.

Jazzmin really liked Tango and didn't let go even as Mirage tried to take the little one back. Jazzmin growled at Mirage, who left the little one alone. "Meet your great-grandma, Tango" Wingspan, noticing just how much Tango and Jazzmin looked like each other.

"My..." Tango trailed off and looked at the seekerling. "Wow..."

"You look so much like him" Mirage stated, warm smile on his face. Jazzmin was so cute and curled up and fell into recharge in Tango's arms.

Tango looked at the sleeping sparkling, he could see the resemblance. "You're right"

"Now I can see why Blue and Crimsonflair reacted the way they did to you" Wingspan said to Tango.

"Hey, mama, who gave me my name?" Tango asked, as the he knew his grandma was Jazz, his great grandma was Jazzmin, and his mother's name was Wingspan.

"Keeper suggested it and I gave it to you, in honor of Jazz" Wingspan stated, with a smile. "He was still a tiny thing at the time though" Wingspan added laughing softly.

Tango nodded and enjoyed holding the little one. And then he remembered the reason he stopped by. "Mama, you're a grandma now, as Fanbelt just sparked not too long ago."

Wingspan smiled. "That's wonderful baby, how many did he spark"

"He sparked 4 but only three made it, as the fourth was sparked sparkless" Tango stated, with some sadness in his voice. "She would have been such a pretty femme, too."

"Oh son I'm so sorry" Wingspan said going to his son and wrapped his arm around him pulling him close.

"It's ok, the two mechs and one femme that survived give us more than enough to make up for the loss" tango stated. Wingspan kissed his son's helm and just held him. Jazzmin had sensed the loss even before anything was said. Mirage realized that and realized that was the biggest reason that Jazzmin refused to let go of the young seeker. Tango stayed a bit longer. "I should probably get back to Fanbelt" Jazzmin was handed back to Mirage and Tango soon left.


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile, at home, Fanbelt was losing his patience with the sparklings. Tango came in and went to his mate. "What's wrong love?" Fanbelt didn't want to say it, but he was still having trouble getting over the sparkling he lost. He was trying, but it was hard, and the fact that the remaining femme looked almost exactly like her twin that was lost didn't help any. "Please, love, talk to me" Tango said with love in his voice. Fanbelt cried as he told his mate what he was feeling and how it was all just making him crazy. He wanted the pain to go away, but with seeing the surviving femme, it brought back the memory and the pain each time. Tango held his mate close and pulsed love to him letting him know it was okay. Fanbelt was starting to feel better, as it had been so long since his mate had just held him. Tango just held Fanbelt not letting him go.

Elsewhere, Optimus ran into Ratchet in the hall. Ratchet remembered what Krypto had told him. "Optimus, can I see you a moment?" Ratchet asked, hoping that what he had heard was not true.

"What is it Ratchet?"

"Are you sparked, my old friend?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus sighed. "Yes, Arcee and Skyfire"

Ratchet was in shock. "Arcee and Skyfire? Who told you that?"

"Primus..."

"Before or after you tried to choke Slugbug?" Ratchet asked, bringing up something Optimus didn't want to remember.

"After...please I'm not proud of my actions"

"Sorry, it was just that Krypto passed the word on to me and I wanted to verify what had happened. I promise you, I will allow it to go no further' Ratchet stated, placing a hand on Optimus's shoulder.

"Thank you old friend" Optimus said.

"Anytime" Ratchet stated, giving his former leader a hug. And then he told Optimus that Primus was truly at work, as evidence by his mates' actions. "You're lucky; your mate has never tried doing that to you."

"Don't I know it, though I suspect Mirage would do it while I was sleeping"

"No, he wouldn't. I know it because, and I only reveal this to you in greatest secrecy, he has told me of times he wanted to have sparklings so bad, but he refused to force you into it. If you don't want them, he doesn't want them, whether he actually feels that way or not' Ratchet stated.

Optimus sighed. "I know he loves sparklings but I don't want to overwhelm him"

"Optimus, my friend, you missed the point of what I was saying. Even if Primus gave Mirage the urge, he would find a way so that he wouldn't force you into creating sparklings with him" Ratchet stated.

"I know but there are times neither he nor I can prevent it"

"Primus is busy now, he wants to replace all the bots he lost during the war, and though I don't always approve of the way he does it, I understand it. And hopefully, after you spark, he will give you and Mirage a break" Ratchet stated, not realizing Mirage was sparked too.

"Mirage is sparked too...he carries Crankcase"

"I wonder how Dart and Steeljacket are going to handle that" Ratchet stated, as Optimus realized why Ratchet made the comment.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, Crankcase was their mother" Ratchet stated.

"Right" Optimus said that having slipped his processor.

"And you are going to have to be careful with the trine, for if they know their mate is coming back, they may want to see him often" Ratchet said, just giving his friend fair warning. Optimus nodded agreeing though he would have to tell the trine.

"You don't have to worry about Arcee. Her parents were long gone by the time she was a youngling, she was raised on the streets. Her murderous sparkmate was put to death long ago. I don't think most bots around here will even remember her" Ratchet stated.

Optimus nodded. "She will know love"

"Just like my little Jazzmin" Ratchet stated, until he realized Optimus didn't realize the significance of Jazzmin.

"Jazzmin is Jazz's mother. You probably never met him as he was abused and murdered by his lover. His family had abandoned him as they thought he, a prominent seeker, had bonded to a grounder. There was a seeker law back then, which no longer stands, that once a seeker bonded with a grounder, they were disowned."

"That is foolish" Optimus said. "Love knows no bias"

"You have to remember that that was back when the seekers refused to leave what is now known as Old Vos. They isolated themselves, wanting to remain pure" Ratchet stated.

"I know but it doesn't make it right"

"I never said it was right, and I was appalled by it when I learned what they had done to poor Jazzmin" Ratchet stated, and told his old friend all of what he had found out, including how Jazz had gotten his vision glitch.

"If those fools were still alive I would have more than a few things to say to them"

"His parents aren't alive, but Jazzmin's brothers and his first triplet sons are still alive. They told me they tried to help, but were powerless to do anything" Ratchet stated.

"Perhaps then I won't say anything to since they tried."

"And by the way, how is little Hound doing?" Ratchet asked, startling the hell out of Optimus.

"You know about Hound?"

"Yes because Buster brought him to me to confirm that it was Hound" Ratchet stated.

Optimus nodded. "He's fine, spends most of his time with Buster or Ironhide with us"

"That is not a surprise as their bond is still intact. Just beware that because Crankcase's mates as well as Skyfire's mates are still alive, they may feel a connection and may want to be with their young mates from time to time" Ratchet stated, neither Optimus nor Ratchet realizing that Crankcase and Skyfire would grow up fast like the returned Sunny did, as they had mates to return to.

Optimus nodded. "Of that I have no doubt, when do you suggest I tell them"

"As soon as possible. If you'll excuse me, old friend, I have to get back to the med bay' Ratchet stated. Optimus nodded and called the bots in question, the trine and his brother's mates to meet him. The trine along with Slingshot and Silverbolt came and met Optimus, wondering what this was all about.

"Have a seat please" Optimus said. "There is something you must know." All 5 sat, unsure what Optimus had to tell them. "As you all may know Primus has been trying to increase the population of Cybertron to replace those that were lost. However there are times he returns a spark. That is why I called you here, I carry Skyfire and another inside me and Mirage carries Crankcase." All five were tongue-tied, and while they were glad their mates were being returned, they weren't sure why they were being returned as sparklings.

"There is a chance that they may be like Sunstreaker and age quickly"

"Well, please keep us informed, and thanks for letting us all know" Silverbolt spoke, as if for the group, as the other four nodded.

"I will and you may check on them anytime." The five nodded as they left all five anxious about what was to come.

Optimus grabbed energon for himself and Mirage before going home. Mirage still had Jazzmin with him as he headed home. Jazzmin saw the large bot, Optimus, and became afraid. 'Oh fear not, little one, he won't hurt you. He's my loving sparkmate' Mirage stated, trying to soothe little Jazzmin.

Optimus smiled at the sparkling. "It's alright little one, you must be Jazzmin." The little seekerling, upon hearing the warm loving voice, soon nodded, as if in understanding, and then leapt for Optimus's arms. Optimus caught the sparkling and held him close to his spark. "Don't worry, Jazzmin, you will have a protector in me."

The little seekerling purred, nuzzling as deep as he could into Optimus's chest. "Well, what do you know, he likes you" Mirage stated with a smile.

"Well I like him too" Optimus said smiling holding the sparkling close. Jazzmin seemed to enjoy being held by this large bot.

Optimus smiled. "Are we watching him for a while?" Optimus asked.

"Yep, because his parents are busy" Mirage said, trying to take the little one back. Mirage was hissed at as Jazzmin was comfy right where he was.

"It's alright love I've got him" Optimus said and rubbed the sparklings helm. "There now"

"Alright, I leave him to you, especially since it is our turn to watch Hide and Hound and I have to go get them" Mirage stated, and then headed off for Buster's quarters.

Optimus looked at Jazzmin. "Alright, little one, you're with us for a bit" Optimus said and went on home with Jazzmin in his arms.

In Buster and Light's quarters, Hide and Hound were curled up sleeping and the other sparkling was getting spoiled with his mother's attention. Light let Mirage in. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Yes they are, it is just too bad that they couldn't have been sparked to the same family" Mirage stated as he gently lifted the two up.

"That would have been a bit odd I think"

"I suppose you are right" Mirage stated, and was about to leave when he just sensed his sister needed something. "You ok, light?"

"I'm okay, why do you ask?"

"You seem a little down. I know mama hasn't been gone very long, but do know, you can come talk to myself or Wingspan anytime you need to" Mirage stated.

"I know brother" Light said.

'Alright, as long as you know, I will stop bugging you. I just worry about you as you are my sister" Mirage said, and he quickly hugged her before he left. Buster was on his way home and saw the two interact. Honestly, he was glad a bot like Mirage was still around, as Mirage seemed to be able to keep everything running smoothly.

"I know, now go on before they wail, Ironhide is grouch if he's woken up." Mirage soon left, and Buster came home.

Elsewhere, poor Mirror was on her own, as Air Raid was off practicing with his aerial bot brethren. Mirror was swollen to the point she could hardly walk. She wished Raid had not gone, but she also knew he needed time with the boys. And so, she suffered in silence. Raid could feel his mate and pulsed love to her before comming someone to go check on her. Fader, asked by Raid to check on Mirror, was on his way. Fader and Mirror had always been close, just like Mirror and Firestar. But Fader wasn't going to like what he saw when he got there. For Mirror, was passed out, in stasis lock and her body was ready to pop out the sparklings it held.

Fader cursed and commed Raid to get his aft back now. He knew he wouldn't be able to get her to the med bay so he got her on the berth and hooked an energon drip up to her. He then checked her progress. Fader checked Mirror's progress – she was fully dilated, but unable to push out as she had no energy or strength.

Meanwhile, Raid zipped home. He felt like an idiot. Mirror had politely asked him to stay home for just today, and he had told her no. He now wished he could take that back. But unable to do anything else, Raid headed home.

Fader cursed and knew he would have to take the sparklings out since Mirror couldn't push. Soon, raid was home, and was shocked by what he saw. "What can I do to help" raid asked.

"Right now talk to her" Fader said as he opened Mirror up.

Raid nodded and went to Mirror and took her hand. "Please love, please, don't leave me. I'm sorry. I know you wanted me to stay, but I insisted I had to go, and you didn't fight me. I'm so sorry, please don't leave me, I love you" raid said, pulsing as much love as he could through the bond, and then and only then did mirror seem to stir. Fader got the first sparkling out and it came out crying. Raid kept talking to Mirror trying to get her to rouse, anything, just as long as he didn't lose her. Fader set the little mech down before he started on the next sparkling and Mirror stirred.

"Mirror, sweet, you need to push. The sparklings are coming. They are so beautiful just like you. Please, please come back to me" Raid begged his sparkmate and she began to respond more and more. Fader watched and knew it would be better if she could push. Raid kept up his encouragements and between that and the energon grip, Mirror was coming around to the point, where, while still out of it, her body was pushing the sparklings out, as she still had two to go. Fader watched as her body did what it was supposed to.

Soon enough, the last two mechlings were sparked. Raid wanted to be happy, but it was tempered by the fact that Mirror was still out of it. Fader hooked up another drip after closing her up. Both Fader and Raid stayed, both wanting to make sure Mirror was ok, and when she woke up several hours later, she was shocked to see her brother and her mate in the room. And she was even more shocked to hear tiny sparkling cries. They told her what had happened.

"I-I-I'm sorry" Mirror stated, fearing she had upset everything.

"No I'm sorry" Raid said. "I should have stayed when you asked me too. You have nothing to be sorry for"

Mirror kissed her mate gently, as she was still a little weak. "Are the sparklings okay?" Mirror asked.

"They're fine, sis" Fader said and put a new drip. "You'll be fine," Mirror smiled and then fell into recharge, tired out from the day's events.

"Let her rest" Fader told Raid. "Call if you need anything"

'Will do, and thank you" Raid stated as he took the three sleeping sparklings in his arms. It had been awhile since he had been a father to new sparklings, but he promised to the little ones that he would love them and their mother. Fader left and headed home.

Elsewhere, Slugbug made his way home. He had stopped bothering his mate about sparklings, waiting for Stryker to come to him. Slugbug had not been intimate with his mate in a while, mostly due to schedule and due to Primus's calling. But now he was off for several days. He had no way of knowing how his mate felt about this. He just hoped his mate wouldn't be mad at him. Striker was in his and Slugbug's quarters horny as pit, he needed to be faced so badly. Slugbug walked in the door, and before he could even call his mate, his mate surprised him. Striker was on his mate kissing him deeply. "Need you. Now''

Slugbug enjoyed the heated kisses and returned them with gentle heat as well. "Well, well…my love…this is a surprise" Slugbug stated as he ran his hands along his mate's body.

Striker moaned and arched into the touches. "B..been so long..."

"I know, my sweet, as I have missed you as well" Slugbug stated as he continued his ministrations. "You seem so needy, my love…what can I do for you, as I don't want to force you into anything."

"I need your hard spike in me...I need your sparklings..." Striker moaned.

"Are you ready for more?" Slugbug asked, to which Striker nodded. "Well, if that is the case, why don't you help get ready the object that you desire" and with that Slugbug opened his groin paneling revealing a partially aroused spike. Striker got on his knees and started sucking on the spike. It didn't take long before Slugbug was ready. He placed his mate on his back and then prepared to enter the dripping valve. Slugbug, wanting his mate to feel extra pleasure, used his gifts to create a second spike, and so while one went deep inside Striker's valve, the other went deep in his aft. Striker cried out in surprise and pleasure. He needed this and the need to be sparked was overwhelming.

Slugbug thrusted in and out, in and out. He had to hold back his spark a bit. Slugbug knew Primus wanted more sparklings, but Slugbug also wanted him and his mate to enjoy this. Slugbug began to play with his mate's spike as well as pluck sensitive wiring. "Come on, baby, tell me how much you like this…let me know how bad you want me" Slugbug stated, waiting to release his spark.

Striker moaned. "N..need you so bad...you feel so slagging good in my valve ... nnnn ... o ..oohhhh..."

"I think it's time to fill you with my sparklings…don't you think so?" Slugbug asked as he pumped his mate's spike in timing with his double thrusts.

"Yesss..." Striker moaned. "Give me your sparklings..."

Slugbug released his powerful spark. "Then it's time for our sparks to join." Striker released his spark to join his mates. The two powerful sparks joined, and Slugbug saw options open to him, as Primus had given him a choice as to how many sparklings striker would carry. Slugbug wasn't greedy, and though he could have picked any number, he selected five, as he knew, that if given greater than four, Primus would wait to select them again for breeding for a while. And with that both bots overloaded. Striker cried out as overload hit and he felt content and satisfied.

Slugbug soon pulled out, and made the second spike vanish. "Are you feeling better my love?" Slugbug asked.

"Mmm...Much better...thank you"

"I know you are sparked my dear…I hope you can handle it" Slugbug stated.

"I...well that would explain why I was in so much need" Striker said. "It's alright I knew sooner or later Primus would do something like this"

"Well, you are carrying 5 sparklings" Slugbug stated.

"F..five" Striker stuttered.

"I chose that so that Primus wouldn't pick us to spark again for at quite some time" Slugbug stated.

"Five..." Striker said still in shock. Slugbug now felt bad, as he had picked the lowest of the options presented to him, but it didn't seem like his mate was ready to handle it. "I...don't know if I can do five. I've never had that many" Striker said and touched his mate's face.

'It was the lowest number choice I was given. I didn't want you to suffer, my love" Slugbug revealed. Striker just didn't know what to say. Slugbug now felt really bad, to the point he wasn't even sure he deserved a mate. He kept his feelings hidden, though, as Striker was stressed enough. Striker curled into Slugbug wanting the other to hold him. Slugbug gently held his mate, hoping he hadn't gotten them in over their heads. Striker fell into recharge not long after. And it wasn't too long afterwards that Slugbug joined him.

Elsewhere Soundwave was purging his tanks for the fourth time that morning. Grimlock was right there with him, supporting the boombox, and trying to help as best he could, even though the dinobot was sparked himself.

When he finished Soundwave fell back against the sparked Dinobot drained. Grimlock easily lifted his mate. "Mate no worry, me Grimlock take care of mate" Grimlock stated as he placed wave back in their berth and then went to get energon. Soundwave laid there while he waited for Grimlock and had to have help drinking the energon until he had enough and could hold the cube on his own.

Grimlock, once he returned, slowly fed the first two cubes to Soundwave. Wave had a sudden remembrance of what had brought the two together, as this was what reminded him of what he loved so much about the Dinobot.

Soundwave smiled between sips. "What mate thinking bout, as mate seems to feel better?" Grimlock asked.

"Statement, this is how we met. I left Decepticons, and you took care of me"

Grimlock smiled as he remembered that day. "Me know good bot when me see one" Grimlock stated, continuing to feed Wave even though wave was now strong enough to feed himself.

"Statement, was hardly a good bot" Soundwave said letting Grimlock feed him.

"Your spark said otherwise" Grimlock stated, as he gently nuzzled his mate, who was now feeling better after four cubes of energon. Soundwave nuzzled back and rested against Grimlock. 'Mate in need of anything?" Grimlock asked, wanting to make sure his mate was taken care of.

"Statement, for now hold me." Grimlock did just that, after transforming into his dinobot mode so he could use his tail to help hold his mate. Soundwave snuggled as close as he could before slipping into a light recharge. Grimlock had too much on his mind to fall into recharge right away, but after tiring from worry, Grimlock soon fell into recharge, deep gentle growls coming forth. Soundwave pulsed love while he slept.

While Soundwave slept, Primus came to him in a dream. "Soundwave my son, I have news for you."

Soundwave looked at Primus. "What news"

"Do you remember the three little femmes that you lost so long ago?" Primus asked. Soundwave hadn't let himself think of those three in a very long time, but still he nodded.

"Well, I am returning their sparks. And though last time they were from Megatron, it was a glitch from him that their bodies weren't strong enough to hold their sparks. But with strong codes from Grimlock, I have returned the three sparks, and you will be sparking the femmes you have missed all these years" Primus stated in a warm loving voice that still boomed loudly in wave's audios in the dream. Soundwave was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"I am merely answering your prayers, my son. You have asked me so many times why you couldn't have them, why they had to die. Well, the time for them to be sparked hadn't come yet, as I refused to allow these three to be sparked during the brutal war. So now, I give to you, the gift of your daughters. Treat them well and love them as they deserve to be loved" Primus said, before slowly fading away. Soundwave startled awake when Primus left him, the deity's words ringing in his processor.

Grimlock woke at feeling Wave shiver a bit. Grimlock pulsed love before asking, "Why Mate worried?" Soundwave took a breath before telling him of his dream. "No worries, Me Grimlock here, and me love sparklings no matter what" Grimlock stated, gently growling a growl that always seemed to comfort Wave. Wave snuggled against Grimlock so glad he had the dinobot. Grimlock wrapped his arms around his mate, and the two fell into a pleasant recharge.

Thunder was tired as he had been working for quite some time and he felt stirrings of something. He knew it was heat cycle approaching. Firewing hadn't picked it up yet, but thunder knew it was only a matter of time. And so, Thunder sent their sparkling, Thunderwing, to other bots and generally prepared for the 10 day marathon. He made sure there was plenty of energon and the like and groaned as he felt the warmth begin and hoped Firewing came back soon. Firewing was baffled when he was called back from his duty and given time off. He honestly thought that he had done something wrong. What he didn't know was that Thunder told his uncle what was going on, and Keeper rearranged the schedule. And so, fearing he was in trouble, Firewing headed home to his mate, unsure what to say.

Thunder was touching and rubbing himself when Firewing came home. Firewing, "Thunder, I'm hom-…" Firewing started, and then looked to his mate wondering what was going on. Thunder hearing and seeing Firewing he was up and kissing him hungrily. Firewing was caught off guard, but soon began to enjoy the manipulations.

Thunder was able to be rational for a moment. "I'm going into heat" was all he managed before he pounced again.

Then Fire finally understood, and threw himself fully into what was going on. Fire was submissive as his mate dominated him. Thunder kissed and touched and made his mate writhe before he finally took him again and again.

"Oh, baby, make me yours, please" Fire begged, which brought out Thunder's dominating side that no one knew existed.

"Your mine" Thunder said. "Spread. Now"

Fire spread his legs. "Give me you sparklings, baby. Please" Fire begged.

"Gonna pump you full of them" Thunder said before he fingered his mate a bit before slipping his spike in. Fire hadn't been a valve virgin but Thunder's spike was the biggest he had ever taken. He moaned and gasped in pure pleasure. Thunder moaned at the tight heat surrounding his spike and he enjoyed it before he started moving.

"Ohh…so big" Fire moaned.

"So tight" Thunder responded.

Fire soon released his spark, "spark me baby, spark me please." Thunder happily released his spark and joined it with his mates. Both overloaded as Fire's changed color. Fire knew he was sparked, but he also knew come the next day, it would be his turn to spike and spark his mate. They continued and rested after a while both refueling before midnight hit.

Now that it was the next day, the roles were reversed. "You're mine" Fire purred as he ran his hands all over his smaller mate's body.

"Yes, yours" Thunder moaned submitting to his mate. And while Fire wanted to knock up his mate, he wanted something else first – his mate's virgin aft port. "Open" Fire stated as he rubbed his mate's aft port. Thunder trembled a bit but opened.

"On all fours, love, as I know you are going to enjoy this" fire stated. Thunder moved to all fours his virgin aft displayed to his mate. Fire used one of his fingers to trace around the aft port, lighting up all kinds of Sensors. Then Fire did something unexpected – he thrusted into Thunder's valve. "I need lube, before I take that sweet aft of yours, my love." Thunder gasped feeling Fire in his valve.

After just a few thrusts, fire felt ready and so he removed his spike from the valve and slowly stuck it in Thunder's tight aft port, moaning at the slick, tight heat. Thunder let out a little cry as his aft was penetrated for the first time. "Relax and just let the pleasure wash over you" Fire stated as he continued his thrusting as well as teasing his mate's wings and pert valve as well as hardened spike.

Thunder tried to relax. "H..hurts..."

Fire kissed his mate with heated, soothing kisses. "I know it hurts baby, but it will get better' fire stated, hoping his mate would relax soon. Thunder was trying to think of the pleasure and not the pain he felt in his aft. Fire, trying to help, slid a couple digits up his mate's valve and unknowingly hit a patch a highly sensitive and sensual wires. Thunder cried out as a sudden bolt of pleasure shot through him.

Fire smiled, and while he plowed his mate's ex-virgin aft, he continued to manipulate the sensual area that he found, hopefully so that his mate would associate taking it in the aft with pleasure. Fire still had the idea to knock his mate up, but first he had to "fix" his virgin aft. Thunder kept making little cries some slightly pained others pleasurable as he was taken and figured. Fire had a small overload inside his mate's aft. It wasn't that he couldn't do a big one, it was that something seemed to wanting to hold his lube back until he was buried in his mate's valve. "And Now to give you my sparklings" Fire stated. Thunder moaned managing just a nod. Soon enough, both were sparked, and continued trading off as Thunder's heat progresses.

When Thunders heat was over and Fire out cold, Thunder went and cleaned up his aft sore. He hadn't gotten as much pleasure that way. Thunder decided that when his mate woke, he would let him know that he just couldn't take it by aft – it wasn't pleasurable for him, and hoped that Fire would understand. Thunder refueled and had energon waiting for his mate when he knew the other would be waking, knowing they needed to talk. Fire soon roused, his spike a bit sore just temporarily from taking his mate's aft. Fire decided no more was he going to take his mate's aft, as it just was painful, not pleasant. "Love we need to talk" Thunder said. Fire nodded and sat, waiting for his mate to speak.

"It's not easy to say this...but I don't want you taking my aft anymore its hurts to badly"

Fire nodded, "I never plan on doing it again, as it hurts my spike to go in there – you have a very sharp exhaust port' Fire stated, much to Thunder's relief.

"Thank you" Thunder said about Fire not going into his aft again.

"Welcome, besides, a hot spike belongs in a valve, not the aft port" Fire stated. Thunder smiled and agreed before kissing his mate.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, the trine were talking, unsure how they felt about Skyfire returning, even though they had no say over it. Starscream was the most unsure of the three as he had loved Skyfire for a lot longer than the other two had, as he had known Skyfire longer. "I know none of us are sure of what to make about this, but it is going to happen regardless of what we do" stated Warp.

"But is it really right he is coming back, he was in the well" Star said.

'But Primus always does what he feels is best' TC stated.

"Even if we think it's not right." TC and Warp just shrugged. They had had this discussion numerous times since they learned the truth and were no closer to an answer. Star sighed and got up and walked to the other side of the room and looked at a picture of him and Skyfire. He wanted Skyfire happy that's all he wanted.

Meanwhile Optimus was surprised to feel that he felt surprisingly normal despite being sparked. Optimus was also amazed that the sparklings were being so well behaved and he mentioned it to Mirage. "Well, beloved, Primus promised to help us since we are bearing sparks we hadn't planned on bearing. I am thankful, as I hate the way I normally feel when sparked. But I will say one thing, I have sent the sparklings elsewhere….shall we…have some fun?" Mirage asked as he gently rubbed up against his mate and then headed off. Optimus moaned and happily followed his mate. Mirage surprised his mate by being down on all fours and revealing his aft port and his valve, unsure which one Optimus would want to take. 'See anything you like, beloved" Mirage asked, looking over his shoulder and wiggling his aft just so.

Optimus made a little sound and went to Mirage, getting behind him started to lick and feast on Mirages aft.

Mirage purred as the pleasure blazed through him, and with the submissive way Mirage was acting it brought out the loving, caring, dominant side of his mate. "So good….please more…"begged Mirage as he was enjoying what his mate was doing. Optimus stuck his glossa deep into Mirages aft and flicked it about before he spiked him with it. Mirage moaned and thrashed about as the pleasure was excruciatingly fulfilling, and Mirage's spike was now full mast and jetting out beneath him, letting his mate know just how turned on Mirage was, other than just moans and gasps of pleasure.

Optimus reached down and started stroking Mirages spike while he spiked his aft with his tongue. Mirage moaned even louder. He wanted a spike in him, but he dare not tell Optimus, as Optimus was in charge right now, and he felt if he mentioned it, his mate would only tease him longer. Mirage continued to moan in pleasure. Optimus knew what Mirage wanted but wanted his mate to overload before he gave him his spike. Mirage did overload, and not just once but twice as it had been a while since Optimus had taken his sensitive aft. But ee was saving his big overload for when he actually got a spike, as he knew if he had a huge overload now, Optimus wouldn't get to overload inside him, which is what he desperately wanted, as Mirage would fall into recharge.

After Mirage overloaded a second time, Optimus pulled his tongue out only to replace it with his spike.

Mirage moaned even louder as his aft was taken by his mate. It had been so long since his mate had done this to him. Mirage tried to hold out as long as possible, though it was difficult as his mate was stroking and pumping Mirage's stiff spike and teasing the illusionist's dripping valve. 'Give it to me good….oh…frag me, frag my aft" Mirage let out in a raspy voice in between gasps of pleasure.

Optimus grinned. "Your aft is mine..." Optimus said as he thrust in and out.

"All yours love…"Mirage stated as pleasure shot through him. He was getting so close to overloading.

Optimus continued thrusting, his overload quickly approaching. "I'm close beloved"

"Please overload in me…I need it to overload" Mirage stated, finally telling his mate what he needed for his large overload. Optimus continued thrusting until he overloaded. Mirage soon followed with his large overload that knocked him straight into recharge. Optimus gently pulled out and got Mirage settled in their berth.

Mirage snored softly – it was obvious that it had been awhile since he slept this soundly, and so Optimus left to go check on the sparklings while Mirage slept.

After tending to them and that they were down for their maps Optimus laid down for a bit. "Optimus, Optimus" called a deep but soft voice, as if in a dream – it was Primus. "My son, please answer me."

Optimus groaned. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, my son, I merely came to check in on you and your mate. I trust all is well" Primus stated, love very apparent in his deep warm voice.

"Yes, thank you" Optimus said.

"I am glad. I do have news to tell, once you and your mate spark Crankcase and Skyfire, please give them to their surviving mates, as these ones I plan to grow up like Sunstreaker, but you will keep Arcee, as she needs lots of love" primus stated, letting the leader know the plan.

Optimus nodded. "I've told them their returning but are they really happy about their mates returning"

"I know the trine is worried. They need not worry, as though Skyfire was happy in the Matrix, I can tell he was happier with them. He misses them as he has no family in the matrix. As for Crankcase, his mates are very happy, as they felt lost without him, and Dart could really use him back. Crankcase agreed to come back once he heard what happened to his son, and that one of his other children had been found alive" Primus stated, surprising Optimus. "Neither Skyfire nor Crankcase nor Arcee were returned without being asked."

Optimus nodded slowly. "You may not answer but may I ask something"

"You may ask, my son. I will try to answer if I can."

"With Jazzmin returning, will Jazz one day return?"

Primus smiled, "that depends on Jazz and Jazz will only return if I return Prowl with him. So as of right now, I can't say yes or no, only that is it possible" Primus answered. Optimus nodded he could understand as Jazz had been miserable without Prowl.

"Just remember that any sparks that return were not ripped from the Matrix, they agreed to return" Primus stated before he left. Optimus went back to sleep, the returning sparks hadn't been ripped out but he had even though he liked being with Mirage again. 'Even you" came a distant whisper.

Elsewhere, Silverbolt and Slingshot were looking forward to the return of their mate. They prepared for everything and got things in order though they still had time to do so. Dash stopped by and was surprised to see the two bots trying to prepare for something. "Am I missing something?" Dash asked, catching both Silverbolt and Slingshot off guard as they had forgotten Dash was coming over this day.

"Oh Dash we forgot you were coming by, we were going to surprise you. We have news"

"What news?" Dash asked shrewdly as something just seemed off.

"Crankcase is being returned"

Dash was shocked but smiled. "I hope dad handles the news well" Dash stated, once again worried about his father. Bolt and Sling looked at Dash, confused. "You never came to see him, but in the ten years after Dart lost his mom, I was the only thing that kept my dad online."

"Dash, why didn't you comm us we would have helped"

"Because I didn't want to burden you two any further, as you already seemed upset enough from losing your sparkmate, so I took it upon myself. You have to realize my dad had not only lost Crankcase, but also his second sparkmate. Dad was in rough shape and I just didn't know anywhere to go" Dash stated.

"You can always come to us Dash"

"Dad is doing better thanks to Windrider, but I don't want Dad to crash again. Maybe you two should tell him before he finds out some other way. How is old Cranky coming back anyway?" asked Dash, using the nickname he and his brother had developed when they were sparklings.

"He's going to be a sparkling, he is being carried at the moment by Mirage"

Dash laughed, as he couldn't imagine his grandparent being a sparkling. But then, out of the blue, Optimus dropped by for a visit with news, after having gotten a quick nap. "I will see you later grandma Bolt and grandma Sling, just please remember to tell my father the news" and with that Dash left.

"What's up, sir?" Bolt asked Optimus. No matter how many times Optimus had told them he wasn't a sir, Bolt and Sling never changed in calling him sir, so he had stopped telling them and just let it slide as he had news for them.

"I have a message for you two from Primus" Optimus said.

Bolt invited Optimus in and Sling Made sure Optimus was comfy to deliver the news. Optimus had to smile, as the place seemed ready to handle a sparkling. "What news did you bring us?" Bolt asked as he and Sling finally sat down to listen.

"When Crankcase is sparked he is to be placed into your care, he will grow like Sunstreaker did upon his rebirth, quickly"

"We accept the responsibility with sparks full of thanks and joy. We will do our best to care for our mate as he grows up before our optics. Just one question, did Crankcase come back of his own free will?" Sling asked.

"I asked that question as well, he was asked first"

"Then we will try to be worthy of this second chance. And we both now know why Crankcase probably came back. As while we knew about Steeljacket just turning up, we just learned from Dash what had happened to Dart. We told Dash he should have told us before. And just so you know, for the ten years after both Powerglide and Crankcase passed, Dash was the only thing that kept Dart online" Bolt stated, relating everything that dash had said he did. Now Optimus could really see why his brother had chosen to come back.

Optimus nodded in understanding and stayed a little longer before he went to go see the trine while bolt and sling went to see Dart. The trine were all at home, taking care of the new little ones they had, but they were struggling, as none of them had really ever taken the "mother role" as that had always belonged to Skyfire.

And in Dart's quarters, Sling and Bolt found Dash and Windrider talking.

Optimus helped them with the little ones. "I have something to tell you"

"Dart son we have something to tell you"

The trine were tired and looked at Optimus. 'What was the news, Optimus?" warp asked, the closest of the trine to Optimus thanks to the bots Seaspan and Bluefire.

"What did you need to tell me, Bolt and Sling? Is something wrong?" Dart asked. Windrider, knowing this was a family matter, excused himself and returned to his own mate and sparklings. "Is something wrong with Dash or something?" Dart asked, confused.

"When I spark Skyfire he will be given into your care, and he will grow quickly"

"Dash is fine, we wanted to let you know something. Crankcase is being returned"

The trine nodded, but Starscream asked what was on all their processors. "Was Skyfire forced to come back to us?"

Dart didn't know what to say, he was so shocked. "Are you serious?" Dart asked finally getting his voice back. He had missed his mom so much.

"I asked, he was happy in the matrix but he was happier with you three. He was not forced"

"We're serious, he is being carried by Mirage at the moment"

The trine was very glad and surprised to hear what Optimus told them, but their sparks could feel Skyfire's spark even as it was inside Optimus's body. And Skyfire's spark confirmed what Optimus and Primus had said, making the trine feel better about all this.

Dart cried happy tears, glad to hear about his mom coming back, as he hadn't been ready to let the bot go. But then he asked, "Does Steeljacket know mom is coming back?"

"When he is sparked he will be given to you"

"No we wanted to tell you first"

"And we will be ready for him" stated TC.

"Yeah, he can help us with our new little sparklings" Warp stated.

"Well, I think we should tell him as well, as I am sure he will be happy to hear mom is coming back" Dash stated.

Optimus nodded and let the trine be after they placed their hands on his sparkling bump for a little bit.

"We will tell them"

The little sparkling inside reacted to feeling his mates nearby. Optimus smiled, as he realized Primus was right, Skyfire seemed very happy to be near his mates.

"I want to go with" Dash stated, much happier than he had been even five minutes ago.

Meanwhile, Mirage woke and rounded up the sparklings. He felt much better and began to work with all the sparklings by himself as Optimus was obviously off doing something else important. Mirage thoroughly appreciated that the sparklings were so well behaved. Optimus headed on his way.

Bolt nodded. "Of course" he said and they went to Steeljacket.

Steeljacket and his mate Blurr were enjoying each other's company while Passion was out and about when Dart arrived with Bolt and Sling. Sling knocked on the door and they waited. Steeljacket opened the door and was surprised to find Dash, Slingshot and Silverbolt at the door. "Steeljacket, may we speak to you?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" Steeljacket asked as he allowed his brother and step-parents in. Steel sat next to his mate.

"No nothing is wrong, we do have something important to tell you. Your mother, Crankcase, is being returned"

Steel was in shock as he heard the news. It had been since was just shy of being a youngling since he had seen his mother. Steel let a tear drop from his optic. "I missed him so much. And to hear he is coming back is more than I ever expected Primus to do, as I was just happy to meet you three along with Optimus and his family" steel stated, as he felt pulses of love from his mate.

"He will return as a sparkling but will grow quickly"

"I look forward to his return and he will be happy to learn I have a mate now, who is now carrying my sparklings" Steel stated as he introduced Blurr. Steel explained about how Passion was his daughter but her mother had abandoned them once Passion was sparked, as Steel had never bonded to Passion's mother.

"It's nice seeing you settled down Blurr" Sling said grinning.

Blurr nodded and smiled, "Thankyousomuch"

"And congrats on being sparked, there is nothing like it." Blurr just blushed, happy that he was welcome into the family. The others smiled and stayed a bit longer before going home.

Elsewhere, Grimlock was up and doing things while Soundwave slept, trying to make sure everything was taken care of. Grimlock was hoping to surprise his mate. Soundwave slept peacefully but he stirred slowly not sure what woke him. Grimlock was rushing around doing more than he probably should have seeing as he was sparked and close to sparking. Soundwave got up and found Grimlock running around. "Grimlock?"

"Me take care of things" Grimlock stated.

"You should rest"

"Mate mad at me Grimlock?" Grimlock asked, hoping he hadn't upset his mate.

"Not mad, worried. You're close to sparking"

"Me be safe" Grimlock stated, as a wave of needing to interface hit the bot hard.

"Come Grimlock" Soundwave said. Grimlock followed his mate, unsure of what was going to happen.

Soundwave kissed Grimlock lovingly. Grimlock felt the hot kiss and returned with a fierce loving kiss of his own, as his hormones took over. Grimlock ran his hands along his mate's body, trying to stir up the boombox.

Soundwave moaned and rubbed against Grimlock.

"Me want to spike mate's aft" Grimlock managed to get out between gasps and moans of pleasure.

"It's yours..." Soundwave moaned.

The dinobot revealed his large, thick, hot, stiff spike. "Wave ready for spike?" Grimlock asked as his stiff arousal teased his mate's groin plating.

"Need your spike"

"Mate get spike in aft" Grimlock replied as he helped Wave move into the proper position. Once there, the dinobot gently and carefully thrusted his thoroughly aroused spike deep into his mate's aft. Soundwave moaned and pushed back onto the spike. Grimlock, unaware that his body was prepping for sparking by causing this heat, enjoyed the tight feeling of his mate's aft, and played with the spike and valve on the front side as the two laid side by side on the berth. Soundwave moaned and knew something would be happening when they finished.

Grimlock growled lowly, as the pleasure coursed through him.

"Grimlock close?" Soundwave moaned.

"Me very close" stated Grimlock, not realizing that it was not only true of overloading but also true of him about ready to spark.

"Grimlock overload." The dinobot roared in overload as it hit. And as soon as it was over, Grimlock was groaning in pain, but he had no idea why as overloading was supposed to be a pleasant sensation. Soundwave reacted quickly and got Grimlock on his back. "You're sparking"

The dinobot looked at his mate, and then calmed down, as Soundwave seemed to have things under control.

Soundwave cleaned the bot up and watched his mate's progress. Grimlock growled extremely low, as his pain was excruciating, but with his mate nearby, Grimlock tried to be the normally brave dinobot he was. "Mate doesn't have to be brave" Soundwave soothed.

"Mate still love dinobot even when Grimlock weak and in pain?" Grimlock asked, confused.

"Love Grimlock no matter what." Grimlock smiled and then roared in pain, as the sparklings were close to coming, but Grimlock's oil still hadn't broken. Soundwave frowned and commed a medic asking them how to break someone's oil. Responder gave the information without asking even why it was needed. But Wave, now armed with all the info he needed, prepared to help his own mate spark the precious little ones. Soundwave got what he could use and gently as he could broke Grimlock's oil. Grimlock roared even louder as the first sparkling was already heading out as soon as the oil sack was broken. Soundwave was ready and encouraged Grimlock.

It didn't take long before both sparklings were sparked, and were being held by Grimlock. Both were mechs and took very much after Soundwave, as both were boomboxes in their alt mode. "Sparklings healthy?" Grimlock asked, hoping they were ok.

"Healthy" Soundwave said before calling for a specific medic.

Ratchet wasn't available, and so, Kryptonight, the next highest medic even ahead of Aid, answered the call, with First Responder coming with him. Soundwave only said he wanted the sparklings and Grimlock checked. The seeker medic, having had a good relationship with Grimlock when he was growing up, was easily allowed to come near the Dinobot, but Grimlock didn't trust the other bot the seeker medic had with him. And so while responder kept his distance, Kryptonight checked over the sparklings first, and then Grimlock. The seeker found a small issue that he corrected quickly, but otherwise all three were healthy. "When did he spark? Did he have any trouble?" the seeker asked, which was just a standard check as a medic.

"Statement, fifteen minutes ago. Had to break oil"

"Why didn't someone come to break the oil, as that is very dangerous if you don't know what you are doing" the seeker stated somewhat gently yet with emphasis, as he wanted to get his point across but he didn't want to piss off Soundwave.

"Statement commed and asked how to do it" Soundwave simply replied.

'What medic in his right mind would tell you how to do it instead of coming?" Krypto asked, and that was when he noticed his shadow getting even more nervous. "Responder, do you know something I don't?"

"Speak" Soundwave said suspecting this was the bot he had talked to.

"I took the comm. sir" Responder. Krypto was livid, but seeing that Soundwave was already upset enough, he didn't want to cause a scene.

"Neither Fader nor I was busy, why didn't you tell us about this call. You never give out instructions about something like breaking someone's oil. DO you have any idea the jeopardy you put the sparklings in?" Krypto asked, to which responder didn't answer. "Now get out of my sight and go talk to Ratchet to see if he will allow you to keep training with us" and with that responder left in tears. "I sincerely apologize, to both of you. It has never been our policy to just give out such info and then never follow through."

"Statement, did not want medics here unless it was emergency" Soundwave said.

"Soundwave, I know you know what you are doing, but suppose it was someone who didn't, this could be very dangerous as you and I both know, and it was that part that made me angriest at Responder. Suppose it was my sister Sky calling trying to help Swoop – neither of them have any training and they could kill the sparklings without realizing it" Krypto said.

"Statement they would have asked for help" Soundwave said though he knew what the other was saying. "Statement leave, Grimlock needs rest"

Krypto barely needed to be told once, as he was already heading out the door as Soundwave asked him to leave. "If you need anything please comm" was all the seeker medic said as he headed out, leaving the two alone. Soundwave made sure Grimlock was comfortable as they looked at the two new sparklings.

"Me Grimlock not like new medic in training" Grimlock stated about responder.

"Statement, he's young" Soundwave said but asked why Grimlock didn't like him.

"He too easily scared" Grimlock stated, "never make it if doesn't have backstrut."

"Statement, he'll learn"

"Need to name sparklings" Grimlock stated, changing the subject.

"Soundblast" Soundwave suggested for one of them.

Grimlock nodded at that name for the older one. Suddenly, the younger screeched hitting a wrong note. "Name that one Tone Deaf" Grimlock stated, not liking the screech the little one had let out. Soundwave smiled and suspected something and released a different sound to the sparkling that had screeched. The sparkling responded.

Soundwave took the sparkling into his arms. "Statement, much like my cassettes"

"Wave right, but still tone deaf" Grimlock stated with a smile. Soundwave did smile and would work with this sparkling.

In Ratchet's quarters, having gotten back after his adventure, Jazzmin curled up with Bee, chirping and smiling as he did so. Bee smiled and held Jazzmin close. "I'm glad you had fun little one"

Jazzmin snuggled even closer, as if to say, "It was fun to go, but even nicer coming home."

"And I'm glad your home where you belong" Bee said and nuzzled Jazzmin before rubbing his wings softly.

The little one warbled in pure delight, as he loved having his wings rubbed, and this was what bee suspected had gotten the little one into trouble the first time he was here.

"We're going to protect you, we won't let anyone hurt you and if they do they'll be sorry"

The little one understood, and sent bolts of love to Bee. "Daddy" the little one said and hugged bee tighter.

Bee held Jazzmin close and smiled when he heard the little ones first word. Bee commed Ratchet and Dive.

Dive and Ratchet came to where bee was and smiled. Both were going to say something when Jazzmin crawled to Ratchet, "mommy…up" and with that little Jazzmin held his arms up in the universally known "pick me up" pose. Ratchet smiled bright and scooped Jazzmin up and gave him a nuzzle. Jazzmin nuzzled back. Dive was beginning to feel left out, when the little one said and pointed to dive "papa."

Dive smile softly. "That's right little bot"

Jazzmin blew Dive a kiss and then nuzzled closer into Ratchet. "Home" is what the little one said next, and it startled all three bots.

Ratchet was slightly confused but held Jazzmin close. "Of course your home little one"

The little one smiled and blew a raspberry. He knew he was home and he was loved and that was why he had said he was "Home."

"Come on let's get you and your siblings some energon" Ratchet said. Bee got up and together the three of them got all of the sparklings fed.

Elsewhere, Silverlining was finding his balance being a bit off as his belly grew as he was carrying twins that had been transferred from his mate, Crasher. Silver tried to hide his weakness from his mate, but Crasher was noticing. "Why don't you sit down" Crasher said gently guiding Silver to the couch.

Silver sat and rubbed his swollen abdomen. "Can you believe we are going to have more sparklings, my love?" Silver asked. Crasher shook his head still not believing there would be more sparklings and that Silver had taken them into him. "Crasher, don't be so hard on yourself. You weren't ready and I wasn't going to lose you or the sparklings, so I was happy to take them" Silver stated, his body starting to heat just slightly.

Crasher nodded. "Can I do anything for you?"

Silver felt slightly embarrassed, but he was still a valve and aft virgin, as he had managed to ignore his heat cycles, and he felt it would be strange if he sparked and was a virgin. "I need your spike in me, baby" Silver stated, having no idea his heat cycle had now returned, and now that he had a mate, he wasn't going to be able to ignore it.

"If that is what you need, my love, then you shall have it" Crasher said and softly kissed Silver and gently caressed him. Silver revealed his array to his mate, and Crasher was able to see not only the dripping virgin valve, but also the virgin aft port, both which were begging for a spike.

"Oh love...why have you never said anything?" Crasher asked gently.

"I only just started feeling horny" silver stated, not realizing that that was probably not what Crasher was asking about.

"Not that love, that you're virgin"

"You never asked, and I figured you would laugh at me if I told you, as I know you have had many and various experiences" Silver stated.

"I never would have laughed at you...and I used to be a pleasure bot..."

Silver stroked his mate's faceplates. "My heat cycle was turned off when I was young, as my grandparents feared I would follow my mother's path, which is the only reason I still am a virgin. And I have known many a pleasure bot, and often times, they are good bots who have just fallen on hard times" Silver stated, pulsing love.

Crasher pulsed love back. "I think it's past time we fix your virgin issue"

"please take me, make me yours baby' the seeker stated, eagerly awaiting his mate. Crasher gently laid Silver back after putting some pillows behind him, he started to gently caress and tease his mate's body. Silver didn't realize it, but the moment his mate entered him and overloaded, they both were going to be ready to frag and interface for 10 days, as it would be Silver's first, even though he was old enough to only have it for a week, as while his heat cycle had been shut off, Primus reset it upon youthening the bot. Crasher took his time wanting Silver to be ready and dripping before he continued. Silver was getting hotter and hotter, and his valve was practically gushing with fluid.

"Are you ready my love?" Crasher asked teasing the virgin valve gently.

"Uh huh" was all silver could get out, as he was about ready to frag anything he could get in his valve.

Crasher carefully eased his spike into the tight heat of Silver. Silver gasped in pain as the large shaft moved into him, deep inside him. But after a few minutes, silver began gasping and moaning in pleasure. Crasher waited though until Silver had adjusted not wanting to hurt his mate, carefully he thrusted once. Silver cried out in pleasure as well as shock as he hadn't ever experienced this before, but he never wanted things to be that way again.

"Am I hurting you?" Crasher asked concerned.

"No, this is all just so new, so wonderful. I am glad I finally have a chance to enjoy it' Silver stated between gasps and moans of pleasure. Crasher smiled and continued to thrust gently in and out of his mate. The seekers hormones were coming out even more strongly, though neither really noticed, too busy enjoying each other.

"Open your aft to me my love" Crasher said. The seeker quickly did as asked, and then moaned. Crasher gently teased his mates aft with his fingers as he thrust gently in and out of his mate's valve. The seeker just allowed his mate to do as he saw fit, as long as they both overloaded. Silver had no idea why it was important, but did what he could to make sure they both overloaded. Crasher made sure Silver overloaded first before he followed suit.

And that was when heat hit hard and both were drawn into the world of seeker heat, a world which neither was familiar, but fortunately, Silver's body knew more than his processor, and they were stocked up for the next ten days. "I need you baby, take me" Silver stated.

"Yes" Crasher said and happily took his mate. The seeker's body knowing that he was carrying and that Crasher wasn't ready to carry had Silver remain submissive over the 10 day event. Crasher introduced Silver to a whole new world of pleasure over the 10 days.

After the ten days of interfacing and two days for Crasher to recover, Crasher was surprised to find himself all cleaned up and everything seemingly back to normal other than he didn't remember the last 12 days. "Morning there, my love, how are you doing?" Silver asked as he fed the sparklings they already had.

"Fine, how long was I out?"

"You slept for the last 48 hours, my love" silver stated.

"I've never slept that long before"

"I have to admit I kind of expected it when I realized what had happened, 2 days ago" Silver stated, calm as could be.

"What love?" Crasher asked.

"The 10 days before that, I was having my heat cycle – m y first heat cycle" Silver stated.

"Wow...I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, you never hurt me, but because you are not a seeker, when my heat finally ended, you slept for two solid days. That's what happens when one of the bots in a relationship to a seeker is not a seeker' Silver explained. Crasher nodded and pulled Silver to him and gently kissed him. Silver kissed back, happy to finally have had his first heat cycle.

"How do you feel?"

'Happy, my love. Now let's see if we can get these two to eat" Silver stated, smile on his face. Crasher nodded and got up to help. This was going to take both of them.


	20. Chapter 20

Elsewhere Striker was purging his tanks for the fifth time that morning. Slugbug wasn't too far away and was doing his best to help his mate, but in a mood swing, Slugbug kept getting pushed away, and when striker probably needed his mate the most, Striker shoved his mate away and told him to "Get the hell' away from him. Slugbug, having tried and failed, decided to give his mate some space, took the little ones and left. Striker finished purging finally some time after Slugbug had left and he fell back against the wall, weakened and in desperate need of energon. But he didn't have the strength to move.

After dropping the little ones off and picking up some energon, Slugbug went back to try to make peace with his mate. He knew he didn't deserve it, but he had to try. Striker didn't have the strength even had he wanted to fight, he let Slugbug help him drink. Slugbug held his mate gently and fed the energon into his mate. A few times the energon threatened to come back up. Slugbug was careful and soon was able to get five cubes into his mate. Slugbug said nothing though, fearing his mate would tear into him. And in silence, Slugbug carried his mate to the berth. Striker wanted to apologize but at the same time he was tired and he curled up as best he could as he was cold. Slugbug grabbed a blanket and then laid down next to his mate, hoping to warm the other bot up. Slugbug soon fell into recharge, his warmth warming his mate, along with the blanket. Once he was warm enough Striker fell into recharge as well though he still felt like scrap.

While sleeping, Primus came to Striker. "Striker, striker….why do you hurt my son?"

Striker groaned. "Don't mean too..."

Primus took pity on Striker, as Striker really had been doing a wonderful job with Slugbug, and so Primus reached down and made Striker feel more like normal. "Now you won't experience as many of those nasty side effects, my son. Consider it a reward for the wonderful job you are in doing in loving and taking care of Slugbug' Primus stated before disappearing. Striker woke with a groan before curling into Slugbug, getting as close as he could to the other. Slugbug, though sleeping, brought his arm up and wrapped around his mate, which seemed to reassure Striker. The small bot pulsed love as he slept, filling Striker with warmth.

"I'm sorry..." Striker said softly. Slugbug heard, and responded by sending more love, filling Striker with even more warmth. The two snuggled close, keeping each other warm and both slept contentedly.

When he got up later he still felt like slag but it wasn't as bad. Slugbug woke up when his mate did, hoping Striker was in a better mood. "Love you, Sweetspark" Slugbug stated as he got up and found that his mate was up as well.

"Love you Bug" Striker said.

Elsewhere, Skypride was having trouble keeping his energon down. He didn't know he was sparked again but he was concerned. He headed for the med bay in hopes of seeing what was wrong it before he told Silverflair.

"Hello" pride called coming into the med bay.

Responder came out, as Fader and Aid were busy and Krypto and Ratchet were off. "Can I help you?" Responder asked.

"Yes, I know I feel off. Will you check please?"

"Please get up on the berth, and I can check for you" Responder stated, a little nervous. Responder went to get the scanner and scanned and found something he didn't like, as while he could see that there were triplets, he didn't like the look of something, as it appeared there could be a hidden fourth sparkling and so Responder quickly excused himself to bring back Fader. "I am sorry to interrupt Fader, but I need you to double check something for me" responder, and soon enough Fader came. Responder liked Fader as he was the only medic who never yelled at the new bot.

Fader checked Responders findings. "Good optics Responder, Pride you are sparked but you're carrying four"

"Four..."

"I want you to check in at least twice a week" Responder said, to which Fader nodded. Fader knew Responder would be a good medic, he just needed a chance.

"And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to comm and ask" Fader added before leaving, after giving Responder a small pat on the back. Skypride didn't know what to think, he just hoped Silverflair was ok with this.

"Thank you" Pride told Responder before leaving and went to find flair. Flair was at home plying with the sparklings despite his blindness.

Pride came home and found Flair. "Flair..."

"In here my love….where'd you go, as I could have used your help" Flair asked, as he had lost one of the sparklings. Well, not really lost, but couldn't find the last one, who happened to be napping under the couch, didn't come when called.

"I'm sorry...I went to the med bay" Pride said.

"Can you help me find the last one and then you can tell me about going to the med bay" flair said, and Pride soon found the last one and the three were put down for their naps. "Now, why were you in the med bay, my love" Flair asked, obviously more relaxed but still concerned.

"I wasn't feeling good...I'm sparked but there is a forth sparkling hidden behind the others"

Flair hugged his mate, wanting to let him know everything would work out. "I am here for you, my love. And we can deal with this. Thank you for not hiding this from me" Flair said, love in his warm voice.

"I have to go in twice a week, I didn't know how to tell you" Pride said and curled into Flair.

Flair embraced his mate and held the bot tightly to him. "If that is what the medic said, then that is what we will do. You don't have to go through this alone, as I am here for you, my love" Flair said placing a gentle kiss on his mate's helm.

"I love you..." Pride said snuggling.

"I love you, too, my Sweetspark" Flair said tracing his hand along Pride's face in reassurance as well as love.

Pride leaned into the touch. "Will you love me...?"

"Always" Flair stated, pulsing unconditional love to his mate.

"I need you" Pride said. "Please..."

"What Can I do for you, my love?' flair asked as his hands ran all over his mate.

"Slow...gentle..." Pride said with a soft moan.

Flair smiled as his sensitive hands made their way down to Pride's warming groin plating. "Oh, honey, you are in need. Let me help take care of that" Flair said as he gently stroked along sensitive wises and teased his mate's neck cables.

Pride gasped and moaned. "Oh flair..." Flair could feel his mate heating up even more. The blind bot moved his own plating aside and rubbed his throbbing aroused spike along his mate's plating, hoping not only that Pride would open up, but that Pride would also guide Flair's arousal to the right spot. Flair moaned and continued his ministrations, hoping to help his mate. Pride moaned and opened his panel and guided his mate into his body.

Flair gently thrusted into his mate, hoping to quench the fire inside his mate. Pride moaned softly and clung to Flair.

Flair kept it slow and gentle, and soon he was approaching overload. "Are you close, my love?" Flair asked as it was getting hard for him to hold back.

"Yessss..." Pride moaned. Flair gasped and moaned as he released into his mate. It felt so good. Pride overloaded as well and clung to Flair

"Feeling better my love?" flair asked as he came down from his interfacing high.

"Mmmhmm" Pride purred. Flair held his mate as they both rested before the sparklings roused.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Primus was looking for a bot to hold another set of sparks begging to return, Hotshot and Starglider, who were Slugbug and Kryptonight's parents. He didn't want to use Slugbug or Kryptonight's family, and he did not let Slugbug know about his plan. And then Primus found the right bot – Smokescreen, he just had to find a sparkmate for the bot. Smokescreen was out for a drive around Cybertron, he had the option to live on the base of the prime. He chose not to. There was someone who was watching the racer as he drove around. This bot had been overlooked by many for his size, as he was large like Skyfire, but he was a gentle giant. Smokescreen didn't even notice the large bot as he was lost in his own world.

The large bot was set up in his tow truck mode and noticed that the smaller car was heading right for a hole that he couldn't possibly drive over. The large bot quietly made his way up and threw a line that wrapped around Smokescreen's bumper and pulled the bot back. Smokescreen suddenly realized he was in a bad spot and was grateful for the rope. But once the rescue was complete, the large, quiet bot left, leaving Smokescreen wonder who had rescued him. He was curious and despite himself he followed.

The large bot stopped, and sadly turned around. "Why do you follow me, you are free to go on your way" the large bot said in a gentle, sad voice.

"I wanted to thank you and ask who you are"

The bot was surprised as this smaller bot didn't make fun of him and actually thanked him. 'Most bots don't care to know me, they just tell me to get out of there before I cause the metal of the floor to warp" the tow truck stated.

"They're idiots" Smokescreen said.

"My name is Cosmic Dust, but everyone always teases me by calling my cosmic rust or some other name that is not very nice" the tow truck stated, his voice still saddened.

"Nice to meet you Cosmic, names Smokescreen"

Cosmic stayed, sensing that this bot seemed different from ones he had met before. "I have never seen you around before, are you new here?" Cosmic asked.

"To this area yeah, I just move around a lot"

"I have no home to go to, I just sleep out under the stars trying to keep warm" Cosmic said.

"Come with me" Smokescreen said. Cosmic slowly followed the faster racer, still unsure about things. Smokescreen took him to the place he had. "You can stay here, I have an extra berth"

Cosmic looked at the berth, it was small, but it was better than the ground. "Thank you, no one has ever been this nice to me. My creators kicked me out when I was a sparkling' Cosmic stated, breaking Smokescreen's spark.

"Well they are fools, you can stay as long as you want"

"Thank you" Stated Cosmic as he curled up on the berth. It wasn't the most comfortable berth, but it was better than the ground. Smokescreen frowned but let the other rest, the only place that had big enough berths was the base. He made a comm to Keeper.

"Long time no see, my friend" keeper stated through the comm., "How can I help you, are you going to plan to live in the base of the Prime and take up the offer that is on the table for you?"

"Only if I can bring someone with me" Smokescreen said.

"That is fine" Keeper stated, gladly agreeing if it meant that Smokescreen was going to be taking the offer.

"Then I need a room with two berths one that will fit me and one that could hold someone as big as Skyfire was"

'That can be arranged" stated keeper, thinking that Smokescreen might be getting close to someone. "Please come, as I already have a room open that you and your friend can stay in."

"Soon" Smokescreen said before ending the comm and gently shook Cosmic. Cosmic woke, and was afraid Smokescreen was going to kick him out. "Come, I got us a bigger place" Cosmic followed his friend, the first friend he ever had. Smokescreen took him to the base and commed Keeper letting him know he was there.

Keeper came down and warmly greeted the two. "Welcome, who is your friend here, Smokey?" Keeper asked. Cosmic Dust was too shy and shocked to answer on his own.

"This is Cosmic Dust, Keeper"

"Welcome to the base of the Prime" Keeper stated, which made Cosmic even more nervous.

"B-b-base of the p-p-Prime?" Cosmic asked in a quiet, gentle nervous voice.

"It's alright, no one will mess with you here" Smokescreen assured. Cosmic nodded and followed his friend. They followed Keeper who took them to their quarters. "Thanks Keeper" Smokescreen said. Cosmic followed Smokescreen. He was amazed at seeing a berth that was big enough to hold him without him having to curl up. He wanted to go to it, but he felt that was rude. "Go on, it's yours" Smokescreen said. Cosmic slowly walked up and then laid gently lay on the berth, and then fell into deep recharge as his systems began to repair and take care of themselves. It made smokescreen wonder just how long it had been since Cosmic had actually gotten a good night's sleep.

Throughout the night Smokescreen would check on the bot ready to comm a medic just in case. Cosmic slept soundly, his wounds healing, and he was starting to look more and more handsome, and Smokescreen couldn't believe that bots would be so cruel to someone who was so sweet as well as so kind. Eventually though he got tired and fell asleep close to Cosmic.

When Cosmic woke up the next morning, he was shocked to find his friend sleeping right next to him. Fearing Smokescreen's reaction, Cosmic gently lifted the bot up and placed him on the smaller berth, and then tried to find his way around the base, as he wanted to see if he really was safe here. The bots he ran into were helpful and asked if he needed anything. "I am a little lost" he said in a quiet, gentle voice, 'c-c-could someone please show me around?"

"Of course" Bumblebee said and showed Cosmic around. Cosmic was shocked that none of the bots he had met so far ever made fun of him. What he didn't know was that most of these bots had met bots his size before, and saw nothing different about them. But just as things were ending, Bee and Cosmic ran into Cosmic's old bully.

"Who let this trash in?"

Bumblebee stepped up. "He is allowed here like anyone else, he is welcomed by our Prime"

Cosmic said nothing even though his bully was half his size. He just remained quiet and unmoved, as if he was stone cold and had no spark. It broke Bee's spark to see this. "Now get out of here or I will have you in the brig"

The bot left, snickering.

Cosmic made only one comment, "I am not sure I should stay, as if I can't even be safe in the base of the Prime, I just shouldn't even exist."

"Hey now no talk like that, I'll take care of him"

"That bot has been making my life miserable for years upon years. It seems like he gets no greater pleasure out of life than making me feel miserable. I am not sure I can take the insults much longer" Cosmic Dust stated.

"Come on we're going to go see the Prime" Bee said.

"Please, there is no need to worry over little ole me, I will just go elsewhere" Cosmic stated, trying to make himself sound less important than Bee was making him.

"Nonsense, come with me" Bee said. Cosmic followed quietly, wishing his friend Smokescreen was nearby.

Smokescreen stirred and followed his spark and joined Bee and Cosmic. "Prime" Bee said. "May we have a word?"

Keeper, in the office with his father Optimus, was surprised to see Cosmic, Smokey, and Bee enter. "What can I help with?" Keeper asked, with Optimus looking on. Bee told them what was going on. Cosmic tried to hide in the background as best he could. He didn't want to cause any trouble.

"It will be dealt with" Keeper said. "I will not allow you to be harmed." Cosmic merely averted his optics, alarming all the bots in the office, as someone so big shouldn't feel he couldn't look anyone in the optic.

Optimus went to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hold your head high my friend" Optimus said.

"Easier said than done, sir, especially when one has suffered nothing but rejection for their entire life, including from one's own parents" Cosmic stated, struggling to look Optimus in the optic.

"I want you to meet someone" Optimus said and commed Mirage.

Mirage soon came in, unsure why he was called. "You called me, sir?" Mirage asked. Cosmic said nothing as he saw this new bot come in, fearing rejection once again.

"Mirage this is Cosmic Dust, he grew up similar to you. I was wondering, would you be willing to talk with him?"

Mirage nodded, "I am willing if he is willing to talk to me, as I don't want to force him. Cosmic, would you like to talk a bit?" Mirage asked, giving Cosmic a choice for one of the first times in his life. Smokescreen gave Cosmic a reassuring smile and Cosmic went with Mirage.

"Correct me if I am wrong, Cosmic" Mirage said in a warm, welcoming tone while lifting cosmic's head so he could look him in the optic, "You grew up with a lot of rejection in your life?"

Cosmic nodded. "I was a sparkling and my parents tossed me out"

Mirage took compassion on the bot. "I know somewhat how that feels, as from the moment I was sparked, my parents didn't want me and abused me. And they got a sitter who abused me as well, they died in a seeker attack, and that was when I joined the Autobots…" Mirage said as he told his whole story. Cosmic began feeling better now that he knew he wasn't alone. Cosmic in turn told his story.

Mirage listened closely, and offered comfort as the bot told his depressing story of being bullied and rejected all his life, about never fitting in and the like. Once Cosmic was finished, he was surprised to find Mirage hugging him. "Just remember, Primus made you special and he loves you very much. He has a reason for you to be here and that makes you special" Mirage stated.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so, son, and if you ever need to talk, you can always come to me" Mirage stated.

"Thank you" Cosmic said meaning it.

"You are very welcome" Mirage said as he guided the larger bot back to the office where Optimus, Keeper, and Smokey were waiting.

Smoky went to Cosmic. "Do you feel better my friend?"

Cosmic smiled for the first time since Smokescreen had met the bot. His smile was captivating, at least to the smaller racer. "I feel much better, my friend, thank you" cosmic stated, meaning what he said.

Mirage merely watched as he stood near his mate. He was happy to see just how much better Cosmic was now. "Want to get some energon?" Cosmic nodded and followed his friend after shooting a smile to Mirage. Mirage had been happy to help. The two bots headed toward the rec room, trying not to show that they had feelings for each other.

"How long do you think before they bond?" Optimus asked pulling Mirage into his arms.

"I'd give it a couple days to a week' Mirage stated as he landed in his mate's lap, much to the embarrassment of Keeper.

Optimus kissed Mirage softly and saw his son's embarrassment. "Son, you'll end up just like us one day." Keeper just "rolled" his optics.

Meanwhile, Cosmic and Smokescreen were enjoying energon in the rec room. Smokescreen told Cosmic about himself. And Cosmic told about himself to the smaller racer, trying to hide that his spark was jolting. Smokescreens spark was beating quickly and being bold he gently took Cosmic's hand. Cosmic allowed his hand to be held, and then smiled with a red tinge in his cheeks. He wanted to kiss the smaller bot, but he was afraid of rejection. Smokescreen gave him an encouraging smile.

Cosmic decided to go for it and planted a quick heated kiss on Smokescreen's lips, before pulling away, hoping he hadn't overstepped his welcome. Smokescreen smiled and leaned in and kissed Cosmic back. Cosmic enjoyed the kiss, but still wasn't quite ready to take this any further yet. He knew his spark was ready, but he wasn't.

"We'll go your pace" Smokescreen said.

"Thank you" Cosmic stated, relieved that they could go a little bit slower. Smokescreen gave him a smile and they talked a bit more before going back to their shared quarters.

A few days later, Cosmic sought out Mirage while Smokescreen was sleeping once again. The large bot wanted to ask a few questions before he made a big decision. Mirage was in his quarters, watching the little ones. "Come in, Cosmic, how can I help you?' Mirage asked as he escorted the large bot into his and his mate's quarters, even though Cosmic had no idea Mirage's mate was Optimus.

"I was wondering, can I talk to you about something?"

"Certainly, just let me go put a few of the little ones down" Mirage stated, and Cosmic could only watch as this small bot seemed to know each little sparkling and get them to sleep in no time flat. 'Ok, now that they are in bed for their naps, I can certainly answer whatever questions I can for you." Cosmic told him of the feelings he had for Smokescreen, but didn't know what to do.

"Do the feelings appear to be mutual?" Mirage asked.

"I...I think so"

"I think you need to tell Smokescreen exactly how you feel and how your spark reacts to him and see what he says to that, and then follow what your spark tells you" Mirage stated, with warmth and support.

Cosmic nodded. "Thank you Mirage"

"You are welcome, now go and tell him while you have a chance" Mirage said and Cosmic soon left and went back to the quarters he shared with Smokescreen.

"Welcome back" Smokescreen said smiling having gotten up.

"Thanks, my friend…I-I-I have something to…to tell you" Cosmic stated, in his gentle, soft spoken voice nervously shaking.

"You can tell me anything" Smokescreen said smiling.

"My…my spark longs for you…I...I…I l-l-love you" Cosmic finally got out, almost too softly for Smokescreen to hear, but hear it, the smaller bot did.

Smokescreen smiled. "I love you too"

Cosmic was ecstatic. 'Would you….would you…would you be…be my sparkmate?" Cosmic asked, surprising Smokescreen slightly.

"I would love to be your sparkmate" Smokescreen said after doing a quick scan of his feelings. Cosmic's smile was a mile wide. He had finally found someone who loved him and cared for him. Cosmic then walked over to the other bot and planted a searing hot kiss on Smokey's lips and held it there for what seemed like hours, but was only seconds. Smokescreen panted softly and returned the kiss eagerly. Gently, Cosmic used his large, warm hands and ran them down his soon-to-be-mate, down to smokescreen's groin plating. He gently teased the plating as his kissed the smaller bot. Smokey moaned and kissed back even as he arched into the touch.

Cosmic followed his spark as it seemed to be right. "Please open, my love, as I want to bring you nothing but pleasure" cosmic asked in his gentle yet firm voice. Smokey didn't have to be told twice and clicked his panel open. Cosmic used his large hands to play with the stiff spike and dripping port. "Are you untouched my love?" Cosmic asked. It wasn't that he cared; he just wanted to know how careful he needed to be.

"No...But it's been a while." Cosmic nodded, being as gentle as he would be if his mate had been a valve virgin, especially since he had a very large spike. Cosmic revealed his large spike and began using it to tease the outside of Smokey's valve. Smokey licked his lips seeing that monster oh how he couldn't wait to have it inside him. He moaned when it teased his valve.

"Are you ready, my love" Cosmic asked, gentle even in the full heat of lovemaking.

"Yes...need you..." The tow truck positioned the smaller bot and then, slowly and gently, thrust into the smaller bot. He stood still until his soon-to-be-mate adjusted, enjoying the tight feel of the smaller bot's passage. This was the first time Cosmic had ever interfaced, and he hoped he was doing a good job. Smokey moaned in delight feeling that monster inside of him.

Cosmic teased his mate's spike as he thrusted. "Release your spark, my love, and let us join our sparks together" Cosmic stated, releasing his own spark as he spoke. Smokey released his spark to join with Cosmic's. The two sparks united in midair, and Primus finally had his opportunity to return the two sparks, as Smokey's spark changed color, Primus placed the two bots in their known forms in Smokey's chamber. They would be raised by the two as normal bots, not quick bots like Sunny, the coming Crankcase, or the coming Skyfire.

Smokey moaned as overload still hummed through him. "Ohh..." Cosmic overloaded into his mate as his overload hit after Smokey's hit the smaller bot. Cosmic smiled, for after being told all his life that he was a reject, he now had a mate, and a mate who loved him just the way he was. Smokey pulled Cosmic's face to his and kissed him deeply.

Cosmic kissed back with equal passion. "Was that good for you, my love?' Cosmic asked, hoping to hear a "yes."

"It felt amazing" Smokey said. Cosmic smiled and then brought his mate closer to him, as if trying to protect his smaller mate, and soon the two fell asleep. And while those two enjoyed each other, Optimus and Keeper went to deal with Sharppoint, who had been a constant thorn in Cosmic's side.

"Sharppoint" Keeper said. "A word, now."

"Yes, Prime" Sharppoint said in a sarcastic tone, as he was always sick of being called on for picking on bots. He only picked on the ones he thought deserved it, and he knew Cosmic Dust deserved it more than anyone else.

"Explain yourself as to why you don't leave Cosmic Dust alone"

"I don't have to explain anything to you" Sharp stated sharply.

"You do, I am your Prime and as your Prime I am telling you to answer"

"You've seen him – the bot's a freak, no bot is that big and no one is that clumsy. He basically screams reject and nerd. He deserves what he gets. And he is a complete sucker for punishment. Besides, it is too much fun to laugh at his misery, and he reacts so nicely. True, it takes more now to get him to react, but it is still worth it nonetheless' Sharp revealed, revealing how cold and callous he was toward the bot.

"There have been bots of his height before and there is nothing wrong with that" Keeper said. "You think if funny to laugh at others misery, so be it"

Sharp looked at the Prime. "he doesn't' even deserve to be here, as he is nothing but trash" Sharp stated bluntly. "And since I am already here, he has to go."

"I think not, it is not your decision to make on who stays and goes. That decision belongs to me" Keeper said and called for his guards. "I want him given to Ratchet for punishment. He thinks it funny to laugh at others well we can fix that, and only after I say will you be banned from this base." Not having been around much and not really listening, Sharppoint had no idea how cruel a "stupid medic," in his mind, could be. And boy was he going to be in for a shock. Ratchet was informed of the situation and he was eagerly awaiting the bot.

When the bot walked in, Ratchet could just feel the arrogance coming off the bot. Ratchet smiled, as this bot obviously had no idea what the medic could do. The bot got on the berth and the guards tied the bot down and Ratchet went to work, and while Ratchet left the bot's adult thinking, he made it so his body could only act like a sparkling – a very young sparkling who wasn't even potty trained, could barely talk, and crawled around. Inside, the adult sharp would be embarrassed by what he had done, but there would be nothing he could do to stop it. When he was finished to his satisfaction Ratchet commed Keeper letting him know it was done. Keeper came down to see exactly what was done, as he wanted to see what Ratchet had described to him. Ratchet liked the fact that Keeper was allowing him to punish bots more than his father ever did.

"You're enjoying this way too much old friend" Optimus told him.

"Is it so wrong to want to use all my skills?" Ratchet asked.

"Only because you take far too much delight, I always said you have an evil streak in you"

"It is not evil to punish those who deserve it, and I am not the only one with that streak in me, Optimus" Ratchet referring to a few things Optimus had done without saying any specifically. Optimus didn't deny it as he had done some interesting punishments.

"You two stop it" Keeper said, "This wasn't for you, this was for Cosmic Dust. If you had heard what I heard come from his own mouth about the bot maybe you would realize why I sent him to Ratchet in the first place." And with that Keeper walked off, leaving a stunned medic and a stunned father in his wake.

"Remind me how far along he is?" Optimus asked. "And who is taking that one" Optimus asked regarding the temporary sparkling like mech.

"He is like a few month old sparkling, and I was thinking that my mates and I take him, unless you have a better suggestion' Ratchet stated, stunned as he had never heard Keeper defiant toward the two of them.

"No, its fine with me as long as you and your mates are willing. I'm going to go talk to keeper." Ratchet nodded, he had already talked to his mates, who were more than eager to teach this mech a lesson.

Meanwhile, Keeper had gone back to the office. He couldn't believe the amount of hatred Sharppoint had showed toward Cosmic Dust. "Son may we talk?" Optimus asked finding his son. Keeper sighed heavily then nodded. "Why did you snap?"

"Must have been a mood swing" Keeper said, revealing to his father his large, swollen abdomen.

"I think it was more than a mood swing"

"What do you think it was, dad?" Keeper asked, not as the Prime, but merely as a son.

"I think son that you find what that mech has done is deplorable." Keeper nodded and then told his father what the mech had said.

Optimus sighed. "Sad to say son there are many like that or become that." Keeper got angry again, as it seemed like his father didn't even care about the victim of the bot's wrath in the first place. Optimus gently put his hand on his sons shoulder. "Son, I care, but if I react the way I want I will cause injury. Even without the matrix I am still quite strong and can cause a lot of damage" Optimus said. "I have punished bots the worst was crushing the mechs spark"

"But you were Prime during a whole different period of time – that was war. This is a peaceful time" Keeper stated.

"And yet we cannot stop the foolish ones"

"You have to keep in mind, dad, I just sent him to Ratchet and let Ratchet punish him. What Ratchet did was Ratchet's decision not mine" Keeper stated, making a point.

"I know son, but it's alright." Keeper sighed, he missed his mate, who had taken a vacation without him, to think and clear his head. Keeper wanted kit back so bad it hurt, but he also wasn't going to force his mate to take him back, especially after what he, Keeper, had done to the poor bot. "Son, go spend time with your mother"

"You sure mom would still want me around him after what I did to him?" Keeper asked.

"Son, this is your mother, of course now go on." Keeper reluctantly left. He didn't want to say it, but he wanted to be held, and so he headed for his mother, hoping Mirage would be welcoming.

Mirage was taking care of the sparklings when Keeper came. "This is a pleasant surprise, please come in' Mirage said, warmly greeting his eldest son.

"Mama..." Was all Keeper could say. Mirage seemed to understand, and after all the other sparklings were laid down for their naps, Mirage came back out, and sat next to Keeper. Then Mirage did something Keeper hadn't expected, though smaller, Mirage did his best to "hold' his oldest son while pulsing love. Keeper snuggled as best he could and cried softly.

"It's okay, baby, mommy's here, mommy's here" Mirage gently cooed to his son. Keeper may have been prime and all, but right at this moment, there was no other place he wanted to be. Keeper eventually cried himself out. Mirage hummed the lullaby he used to sing to Keeper and Flasher and ran his fingers around keeper's face in just the right manner, and Keeper was out, asleep in Mirage's arms. And while Keeper slept, Mirage commed his mate. "What's wrong with Keeper" Mirage asked.

Optimus told Mirage what had happened. Mirage listened, but he knew that couldn't be what was bothering Keeper. "beloved, can you do me a favor and contact Kit, as I think this have to do with missing his mate, as Kit has been off and gone for three weeks" Mirage revealed, surprising the hell out of Optimus who had no idea Kit had been gone so long. No wonder keeper was so reactive.

"Sure love" Optimus said.

Meanwhile, kit was on earth, enjoying himself, having needed some time to himself after the altercation that had happened between him and his mate. He made a lot of new friends and was surprised when he got the comm from Optimus. "Kit here, what did you need, sir?" Kit asked, surprised to receive a comm.

"Kit, when do you plan on returning" Optimus asked.

Retuning? Kit thought, and that was when he remembered about his sparkmate, his family, and that was when he allowed himself to feel his bond. He had no idea he had been hurting his mate so much. And then he checked his chronometer – he had been gone for three weeks, three times as long as he had planned. Kit realized he had done major damage. "I will return tomorrow. Tell me, how is Keeper?"

"Not good Kit, he's miserable and is being snappy"

Kit swore. "I'm on my way now" Kit said.

"We will see you when you arrive"

"Yes sir" Kit said, and then got off the comm. He bid farewell to his new friends, encouraging them to visit sometime. And most agreed and let the bot go, but there was one bot that wouldn't stay behind. He had developed feelings for the bot, not realizing the bot was already bonded. Neither Keeper nor Kit realized that Primus was going to bless them with a third mate. And so the mech, a seekerjet named Saberclaw, helped Kit leave earth and head to Cybertron. Saberclaw, having been sparked and raised on earth, had no idea he was now going to see the place where his parents came from.

Kit thanked him and once they hit Cybertron Kit rushed to his mate not knowing the other was following him. Mirage was still holding the bot as he slept, but even in slumber Kit could tell his mate was miserable, and it didn't help that Keeper was sparked. Kit felt horrible. Mirage noticed the strange mech and began to get very wary, which brought a prompt response from Optimus. Optimus came home quickly and Kit gently caressed Keeper's face. Keeper remained asleep in Mirage's lap while Kit realized the bot that had followed him home was there, and was causing both Mirage and Optimus to get defensive. "I'm sorry, this is Saberclaw" Kit said.

"I hope he realizes that you are already bonded" Mirage stated, surprising Saberclaw.

Kit looked at Saberclaw. "I thought you knew." Saberclaw shook his head. He hadn't known, but something inside told him that it was ok, that all was going to work out. Kit looked away and pulsed love to Keeper.

Keeper roused. "Love, you came back?" Keeper asked weakly. Saberclaw had no idea he was seeing the prime, he thought Keeper was just a normal bot like anyone else. In fact, Saberclaw only knew that there was a Prime but never thought he would even get anywhere near the bot. Both Mirage and Optimus said nothing, as they didn't want Keeper's authority to suffer because of this.

"Yes, I'm so very sorry I was gone so long" Kit said and kissed Keeper softly.

"I deserved it after what I did to you, my sweet" Keeper said, kissing Kit back before noticing the strange bot in the room. Keeper shot up, holding Kit tightly to him. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Easy love this is Saberclaw, a friend I met while on Earth. He helped me get back here."

Keeper nodded. "Name's Peacekeeper" Keeper stated, knowing full well this bot would have no idea that he was the prime, "Nice to meet you, and maybe I can get to know you better if You, Kit and I go elsewhere." Mirage could only watch as the three left. Mirage wasn't sure what to think and Optimus could see it on his mate's face plates.

"I don't know either love" Optimus said. Mirage may not have known what to think about the new bot, but he knew something he wanted and he began to tease his mate's sparkling bump and groin plating, hoping that Optimus was in the mood as well. Optimus moaned. "M..Mirage..." Mirage flicked his warm tongue in between crevasses where sensitive wiring lay. He hoped that Optimus would use his spike on the needy illusionist. "Mmm...What do you need love..."

'I need you, deep inside me" Mirage said as he continued his ministrations, 'I need you to take me until I am completely senseless, as my valve and aft ache so much for you"

"Then you will have my spike." Mirage squealed with joy even as he kept up what he was doing, he just hoped Optimus would take over soon, as Mirage was too damn horny to think straight. Optimus picked Mirage up and carried him to their berth and started to tease his mate. Mirage moaned and gasped in pleasure as his mate played with him. Mirage opened his plating as well as his aft port and left his sparkling bump wide open, which showed Optimus just how needy his mate was. Optimus eased into Mirages valve and rubbed his mates bump.

Mirage and Optimus had to laugh when Mirage's sparkling bump began to react, as they both knew who was inside.

Mirage though was enjoying the pleasure and wasn't going to let the little one stop him. 'Yessss…stick it in me' Mirage hissed in pleasure. Optimus grinned and teased his mate before sliding home. And while Optimus and Mirage were spending quality time together, Kit and Keeper were talking with Saberclaw.

Kit of course fussed over keeper while they all talked. 'So, your one of the bots my mate met during his vacation to earth" Keeper stated. Normally he didn't like his mate fussing over him, but since it had been so long since they had seen each other, Keeper wasn't about to stop Kit.

"I am, this is my first time leaving Earth"

"Welcome to Cybertron" Keeper stated, feeling strange in his spark, as if it called for another bot, in addition to the mate he already had.

"Thank you" Saberclaw said. His spark pulsing quickly. Kit was glad that the two were hitting it off, and he could feel in his spark that Keeper's spark was in a fight, as it didn't feel it fair to love more than one bot. Kit opened his spark up wider, and Keeper was able to feel that his mate also loved Saberclaw. The only question was, would he love both of them. Kit pulsed to keeper telling him only if he wanted this.

Keeper wanted this, as did Kit, and both looked at Saberclaw. "So Saber, have you ever been in a relationship?" Keeper asked.

"No, mom and dad kind of kept me fairly sheltered" Saber replied. It was just too cute.

"Do you think three bots could love each other and become mates?" Keeper asked, testing the waters.

"I think the spark can love many"

Keeper nodded, as he liked that answer. And then keeper decided to be blunt. 'Both my mate and I feel our sparks longing for yours. Is yours longing for us?"

"I..." Saberclaw said caught off guard by that question. "Y..yes..."

Keeper smiled and approached the bot, revealing his large sparkling bump. "Shall we make this official?' Keeper asked before kissing Kit passionately in front of the jet. Kit moaned into the kiss and clung to Keeper. Saberclaw looked at the scene before him taken by surprise again and trembled slightly. Keeper released his mate, and went to the young bot and began to gently stroke the wings. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

The jets wings twitched at the touches. "I...I've never even kissed another bot before"

"Then let us teach you and teach you to enjoy it" Kit said as he joined in.

"I...I..." Saberclaw stuttered.

"Are we moving too fast?" Keeper asked, concerned, as he didn't want Saberclaw to feel uncomfortable. Saberclaw bit his lip but nodded slowly. Keeper and Kit both backed off. "Why don't you show us how much you ready for?" keeper stated, in a warm, loving, supportive voice.

"M..maybe some kisses" Saber said.

Keeper smiled. "Ok, now let us show you – "Keeper started and used Kit to show different kisses on. And after watching, Saber went up to keeper and gave the bot a peck on the cheek. Keeper smiled and returned the kiss in kind. Saber turned and kissed Kit the same way. Kit returned the kiss while Keeper rubbed Saber's back in a warm, gentle way. Saber managed not to squirm. Kit then tried to kiss saber on the lips. Saber was hesitant but managed to let Kit kiss him. Keeper moved his hand to a wing and gently rubbed it. Saber made a little squeak.

"It's ok, Saber, your wings are just sensitive and are a big erogenous zone for you. There is nothing wrong with feeling pleasure, especially when the bot or bot are going to become your sparkmates' Keeper stated as he kissed Saber gently while Kit began to gently rub the other wing.

"I...I've never...anything..." Kit and Keeper understood immediately, and began to send info over a private comm. about interfacing and such. Saber felt better when he understood what was going on. But then he felt something he had never felt before – pressure in his groin plating, and he groaned.

'Open your plating, love, it will help' keeper said in a warm loving voice, and kit reinforced the love. Biting his lip Saber did as suggested and he let out a sigh of relief. Both keeper and Kit were amazed at the size of the spike, but they focused on Saber, who obviously had been so sheltered, that he didn't even understand about interfacing. "That is your spike, love. When it pressurizes, it will press against your plating causing discomfort until the spike either goes soft or you open your plating" Keeper stated. Kit gently stroked the spike once, sending an overwhelming amount of pleasure into the young bot.

Saber let out a gasp as his spike was touched. "Ahhh..."

'Another erogenous zone, love' Keeper stated, stroking the stiff spike a couple of times, 'does it feel pleasurable?'

"Y...yesss...' Saber moaned.

Kit got down on his knees and took the hot spike into his mouth while keeper rubbed the young bot's wings. "Enjoy it baby, as it is meant to be enjoyed" keeper stated, teasing the cables along saber's neck. Saber moaned as he had never felt such sensations before. Kit teased the dripping virgin valve he found with his tongue in between his sucking on the arousal. Keeper kept his ministrations up, both able to see the bot was enjoying himself. "Let us take care of you, saber' keeper stated, hiding his own arousal.

"S..scared..." Saber managed to get out as pleasure moved through him.

Kit and keeper backed down a bit but didn't stop. "What are you scared of love?' Keeper asked.

"I...I've never done anything...Have never even thought of things like this..."

"Please, let us take care of you. This is part of being a bot, part of being in love, as it is a way sparkmates demonstrate their love for each other" keeper stated. Though scared, Saber nodded slowly. Kit and keeper were very gentle with the jet, and soon enough, the jet experienced his first overload ever. Kit and Keeper smiled as they waited for Saber to come back to them. They knew it would be a while before he would be ready to go further, and so while they allowed him to recover, keeper stuffed his thick, heated arousal deep inside Kit.

Kit moaned and ground on Keepers spike.

'I've been so horny these last three weeks without you love, especially since I am sparked" Keeper stated. And while keeper and Kit were going at it, saber roused from his pleasure induced stupor and found the sight of watching the two go at it very arousing.

Saber watched as Kit happily took Keepers spike. "Didn't mean to...mmmmm...be gone so long...ohhh..."

"I missed having your spike in me, I missed spiking you, but most of all, and I missed your companionship. Please, never leave me so long again" keeper begged as he thrust into Kit.

"Promise..." Kit moaned and clung to keeper best he could. Saber didn't know what came over him, but he soon went over and began to lick, suck and tease Kit's spike, eliciting more moans and causing keeper to unknowingly smile. Saber's body took over and he didn't even fully realize he was doing what he was doing.

Keeper smiled and then said, "I think it is about time for you to carry more sparklings, my love." Kit moaned in agreement, and released his spark. Keeper released his. Saber, though he still wasn't quite sure, released his as well, and the three connected, uniting the three as sparkmates and not only knocking Kit up, but unknowingly knocking Saberclaw as well. Saber gasped in shock and surprise as he suddenly felt Kit and Keeper.

Kit was still in la-la land, but keeper knew what had happened. 'Saber, fear not, you are now bonded to the two of us and will be our mate for life' keeper said with a warm, loving voice and a big smile.

"I..." Saber didn't know what to say. Keeper went to go hold his younger mate, calming and soothing fears in his gentle touch. Saber almost purred at the gentle demeanor of his mate. "How can you want me...you don't know me..." Saber asked softly.

"When our sparks connected, I learned almost everything about you, you probably learned a lot more about kit, but I have to tell you something and that will explain why you didn't get as much information from me at least this first time' keeper stated. Saber listened not sure what the other was going to say. "I have the matrix of leadership, as I am the Prime of all Transformers" Keeper stated, opening his spark fully to his new mate. Saber was shocked that not only had he now met the prime but was now bonded to him. "I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't want to scare you. I wanted you to see that I was a normal bot, just like anyone else' keeper stated, hoping saber wouldn't flip out.

Saber didn't know what to say he was shocked and confused and didn't know what to think. And then Saber remembered to the scene he had seen when he first arrived, seeing Keeper weak and miserable like a normal bot. Saber snuggled into his mate, finally feeling like he was home. It didn't take Saber long though to fall into recharge as this much stimulation was so much and so new to him. Keeper pulsed love to both his mates, and then thought of Elita, hoping that wherever she was, she was happy and she was happy for him. Elita was happy for him and was glad he had two lovely mates now.

Elsewhere, on a base far away, Jolly Roger and Dirt Tred were angry. They had been put back together and then kicked out of the base of the Prime. In truth, they had been banished from the base of the Prime for now. Dirt Tred was pissed and even more so, as his annoying little pain in the aft sibling was living comfortably within the walls of the base of the Prime. Dirt Tred and Jolly Roger decided that if they couldn't live at the base of the Prime, Dipstick shouldn't be able to either.

Dipstick hadn't even given his brother a spare thought since he had bonded and was happy with his mate and their sparklings. Almost all the bots in the base kept an optic out, as Keeper had made it be known that should the two rapists appear again, they would be taken care of. Jolly and Dirt were not exactly the brightest bots, but they were determined. And since Red was still head of security, not much got passed him. Jolly and Dirt made their plans, and headed toward the base, unaware that Primus had other ideas for them.

When they got close enough to the base Red caught them on the cameras and sent word to Keeper. Dirt tred was concentrating on getting in, but Jolly was concentrating on something else – taking his friend Dirt's aft. Jolly, being distracted by lust, began to rub his friend's aft every chance he got. Dirt didn't like it, but surprisingly, he did nothing to stop it. Jolly pulled Dirt firmly against him. "Your mine Dirt"

'What the hell…get off me-'Dirt started to say, but nothing he said or did stopped Jolly.

"No" Jolly said and forced Dirt onto his hands and knees. "Open for me or I will make you open." Dirt didn't want to open as he had a secret he wanted to reveal to no one, and so he remained closed even though primus had given the bot back his hormones. He tried to resist, but the ministrations and spankings were too much and he opened with a groan. Jolly looked and tried to figure out what was going on, as he didn't see a spike emerge. Sensing the question, 'my dad removed my spike after one night when I raped Dipstick, ever sense then, I have only had two valves, one which is still fully functional" Dirt revealed, not sure why he did, but it riled up Jolly. He couldn't believe he had been "following" a bot who had no spike.

"You're no better than a femme and to think I've followed you" Jolly said. But it didn't stop him from taking Dirt.

Dirt was lost in the sensations, as if his body had been turned on fully.

Then he stated something that surprised but pleased Jolly, "make me your bitch….make me moan like a pleasurebot…fill me." Jolly smiled, but wondered how dirt had managed to pull off raping the seeker. "I used a strap on" Dirt confessed.

Jolly chuckled before he thrust hard. "Moan for me my bitch"

The two were rutting, completely unaware that Red had placed the couple up on the screens in the base. Dipstick laughed as he watched his "brother" take it like a femme and almost moan and scream like a femme. "I hope he gets knocked up" dipstick thought. Primus was in a playful mood, and figured why not, so he pushed Jolly to knock and bond to his "bitch" as Dirt tred was going to become nothing but a bot who sparked sparklings.

"Give me your spark my bitch" Jolly growled as he pounded in and out of Dirt.

Dirt released his spark, much to Jolly's delight. "Take my spark….make me completely yours" Dirt moaned as Jolly fragged the bot roughly and completely out of his processor.

"I think we need a new name for you, bitch. How about instead of Dirt Tred, we call you Dirt Cheap, as you are going to be mine" Jolly said, taking his former friend and fragging him even more as the sparks met.

"Yesssss…." Hissed Dirt, he would agree to anything just to feel Jolly overload inside of him.

"Overload, Dirt Cheap, you're mine forever. My bitch and my sparkling carrier." Dirt shuddered as several overloads passed through him. He knew what Jolly had said was true – Dirt was now Jolly's bitch and sparkling carrier, and now, Dirt was carrying his first of many sets of sparklings. Dirt looked up at Jolly, complete love and adoration in his optics. "Come bitch, we go home" Jolly said. Dirt happily followed Jolly, his brother forgotten. Dipstick just laughed and went home.

Red Alert relaxed as the two bots went on their way. Ratchet, in the med bay merely laughed, as even he hadn't caught what Dirt had revealed. Optimus smiled, as those inside the base were now safe. Mirage even smiled. Keeper would have smiled more, but he was starting to feel pain. Kit roused feeling Keepers pain. "Can you make it to the med bay?"

"I-I'm not sure" Keeper said, the pain causing the normally stoic bot to wince.

"Alright baby breathe" Kit said and commed the medics. Aid and Responder came, and with Responder too in awe of helping the Prime, most of the work was left to Aid.

"Alright keeper, I need to break your oil." Keeper nodded, and braced for what was to come. And while this was going on, Saberclaw became very worried, as he could feel his mate in pain. Kit, sensing Saber's worry, gently took the bot in his arms while pulsing love and support to Keeper, who had sparked sparklings before. Saberclaw had never seen a bot sparking he just knew his mate was in pain.

"I am ok, Saber" Keeper said, in his gentle voice, "I am just sparking the sparklings that have been developing inside me." And with that, keeper began pushing, as he felt the need to push once his oil was broken.

"Good Keeper, again." It didn't take long for Keeper to spark the two beautiful femmes he had been carrying. Both were quiet and shy and had Kit's smaller build. Saberclaw looked at the sparklings in wonder. Kit watched as Saber studied the little ones. It was obvious to kit and Keeper that Saber had not only had never seen a new sparkling, but also it was obvious he was either a youngest or an only spark. Saberclaw was the youngest of several. So much so that his siblings only knew they had a baby brother but had never set optics on him.

"Would you like to help name them?" keeper asked, and Kit nodded.

"I...I wouldn't know what to suggest"

Keeper and Kit smiled. 'What do you think of the names Princess for one?" Keeper asked.

Saber pointed to the younger of the two. "That one"

Kit smiled, as did Keeper. "And what about Angel for the other one?" Kit asked. Saber nodded.

Aid looked at the three. "Who's your friend?"

"This is our third mate, his name is Saberclaw" Keeper said, with love in his voice for the young jet.

"Third mate?" Aid asked. "Well congratulations"

"Thank you" Keeper said. Saberclaw felt welcome, and soon the medics left, as mom and sparklings were healthy. Saber looked at the sparklings again still amazed by them.

"Go ahead, you can hold your daughters" Kit and Keeper said to the young jet.

"Mine?" Saber asked not realizing that the sparklings were his since he had bonded to Kit and Keeper.

"Yes, they are our daughters, and that includes you" Keeper stated. Saber nodded slowly but didn't know how to hold them. Kit, not as tired as Keeper, went up to help Saber to help teach him how to work with sparklings. Saber did as Kit told him. Keeper and Kit could see the joy on Saber's face as he held the little ones. Saber smiled as he held the sparklings.

Elsewhere, Percy was feeling a little neglected, as his mate had been very, very busy. Percy put the sparklings down and sighed he was feeling depressed. Fader, finally done with a 48 hour stint, was heading home for the first time in a while, not knowing his mate needed him, badly. Percy wrapped his arms around his waist and was trying not to go grab some high grade. Fader came in the door, missing his mate, and hoped that he could sweep his mate off his feet. "Percy, I'm home" Fader stated.

"Fader...help me..." Fader ran to his mate and held him in his hands before Percy could reach for the high grade. Fader felt awful that he had been such a bad mate to his love. Fader commed Kryptonight, and the seeker medic agreed to take a few shifts seeing that this was an emergency. Knowing he didn't have to go anywhere for a week, Fader gently held his mate.

"I'm here, love, I'm here…and I have some time off coming" Fader sad as he held his sensitive mate.

Percy curled into Fader. "I'm sorry..."

"You have no need to apologize my love, as it is my fault that all this is happening. If anyone should be apologizing, it is me. I am sorry, and I hope you can forgive me" Fader stated before giving his mate a passionate, heated kiss right on the lips. Percy moaned into the kiss, he ached so badly. "Tell me what you need love, as we have a whole week where we can be together, just our little family" Fader stated, making Percy's optics light up even brighter.

"I need you...please..." Percy begged.

'then you shall have me, my precious little microscope" Fader stated, running his hands along the outside of his smaller mate's groin plating. Percy gasped and moaned. Fader smiled. "Does my little microscope need something in his wet little valve?" Fader asked as he continued his ministrations.

"Yes...nnnn...Fader please...I need your spike"

"then open up, my love, and I will give you what you need" Fader stated, his spike already throbbing and stiff just from hearing his mate's panting and moans. "Besides, my spike is aching to be buried deep in your tight little valve." Percy opened his panel panting. Fader stuffed his thick spike right up his mate's valve, happy to feel the velvety warm vice grip around his spike. And to add to the pleasure, Fader played with his mate's stiff spike. Fader could only hope his mate was experiencing as much pleasure as he was. Percy moaned and writhed on his mate's spike. Fader and Percy both overloaded quickly, as it had been so long since they had interfaced. Fader held his spark back. He wanted more sparklings, but he didn't want to force Percy into carrying them if he didn't want to. "Wow, that was something amazing, my love, and I want more" Fader stated. Percy panted nodding, he wanted more too.

'Before we enjoy each other again, I have a question for you, my love" Fader stated, "what would you think about carrying more sparklings and growing our little family?"

"I..." Percy said. He went silent for a minute, was he ready to carry more. "No love...I'm not ready"

"then we can wait on that part" Fader stated, smiling as his mate was getting more of a strut in telling Fader what he wanted, "We can still enjoy each other." And with that Fader began to play with his mate, who actually had been worried that Fader would be mad about him not wanting sparklings at the time being. Percy moaned and melted under Faders touches. They enjoyed each other for a while before falling asleep curled up in one another's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Elsewhere, Mirage had ventured out of the base of the Prime to visit another base, which was overseen by one of his younger sons. Optimus didn't like it, as Mirage was well on his way before Optimus even knew that Mirage had left. Optimus wasn't worried about Cons, but the fact that the weather didn't look very promising and Mirage was sparked made Optimus nervous. Optimus commed his mate. "Love how close are you to the base"

"Just arrived, I was about to comm. you, beloved. I am safe" Mirage stated.

"Good, stay there the weather is about to shift"

Mirage agreed and went to see Backfire, one of his many sons. But as Mirage remained where he was, the weather shift headed right for the base, and communications were lost. And then a sickening crash and thud – the weather had struck the base before clearing out. Backfire got his mother comfortable, wanting to take care of him. Fortunately, the building the weather had destroyed an empty building that was only partially constructed. Mirage commed his mate via their spark bond, and then enjoyed spending time with his son, and seeing how things were going at the base. Backfire had a tough job as most of the base was former cons and they were much harder to deal with.

"Its hard mom, this base is mostly former cons"

"Well, let me go meet some of the bots in your base and maybe we can find a way to make things work a little easier" Mirage stated, his warmth and acceptance something that even former cons had found welcoming.

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it"

"Not a problem, now first, let me meet the bot or bots who give you the most trouble" Mirage stated, not wasting any time. Backfire nodded and took his mother to the mech in question.

'Hi there, my name is Mirage, what is your designation, friend?" Mirage asked, his warm, respectful demeanor shining through.

"Names Backlash" The former con said.

"Nice to meet you, Backlash" Mirage said. "I understand that there have been some misunderstandings around here. I came here to help. Can I ask you what you think seems to be the issue?" Backfire stood by, amazed that the bot who he couldn't even get to say hi to him was now talking to his mother, no problem.

"Yeah, don't much care for young brats in charge, especially an Autobot brat"

Mirage could see his was dealing with someone who was the same age as he was. "Is that due to the fact that he is young and inexperienced or that he is an Autobot?" Mirage asked, still in his warm, respectful tone.

"Does it matter?"

"Well, I did want to let you know that part of the reason that Backfire was assigned here was because he is part Con. I, his mother, was raped by Megatron and medics will confirm that he is part of both. So is it his age that really bothers you, my old friend?" Mirage revealed, revealing something that very few knew.

"What if it is?"

"If he is young and inexperienced, it would be good for him to have someone who can mentor him, someone who has been there, someone who can teach him how to run a base" Mirage stated, "and that would require not someone young, but someone who has been there and someone who has extensive knowledge from being around much longer."

"You asking me to look after him?" Backlash asked.

"No, I am asking you to teach him. Teach him the ropes, use that knowledge you have and show him the ins and outs of running things. It would put you in charge of overseeing what goes on around here, and only with the authority that the prime has placed in his hands would he "outrank" you otherwise, you two would be equal and run things together" Mirage stated.

Backlash eyed Backfire and shrugged. "Yeah alright." Backfire was impressed, as he had never been able to reach this bot. He didn't have trouble with the younger crowd, who had grown up during the end of the war and the beginning of Peace, but this old bot had been harder. When Backlash looked at him, Backfire looked down and away. And he felt funny in his spark, but he doubted Backlash would ever tolerate a whippersnapper like him. "First thing don't lower your optics." Backfire immediately snapped his head up and looked directly into Backlash's optics. He wanted to be as good as leader as possible, and hoped his mother was right about all this. Mirage watched with a careful optic, but said and did nothing just to see what would happen.

"Never drop your optics, and if I'm helping you there's a few things that have to be changed." Backfire nodded, wanting to be a good leader. Backlash went over things that had to be changed. Mirage and Backfire listened intently. Mirage challenged one or two points, and he and Backlash made a couple compromises, but for the most part, Mirage supported what Backlash requested, and Backfire nodded. "Then I'll see to it these things are implemented"

Mirage and Backfire nodded. Things were going to change in the base that much was for sure. And while the younger bots weren't going to like it, they had little say in it. "Thank you, Backlash" Mirage stated.

"Yeah, yeah." Mirage went to go tackle something else, leaving Backfire and Backlash alone just the two of them.

"So part of you is like me huh" Backlash asked.

"Yes" Backfire answered, 'I just don't like to mention it."

"Knowing you aren't all Autobot is something"

"I suppose. I just want peace, I don't want there to really be sides anymore, though having grown up through the tail end of the war, I know there were some deep divides between the two factions" Backfire stated, unknowingly impressing Backlash who didn't know that the bot wasn't quite as young as he thought. Backlash talked with the other a bit longer. Backfire tried to keep up with the conversation, but his spark skipping jolts when around this bot was causing him to have trouble concentrating.

"There a problem kid"

'I'm probably just tired" backfire lied, as he didn't want to fess up how he was really feeling, fearing rejection and that the feelings weren't mutual.

"Kid, tell the truth"

Backfire sighed, not wanting to upset the bot his mom had just worked so hard to get into his corner. "My spark is…is skipping jolts….whenever I am around you" Backfire stated, scared to death, fearing rejection, especially after leaving himself so vulnerable.

"Is that what you were afraid of?" Backlash asked.

'Yes, and fearing you would reject me, especially since you are near my parents' age and I am nothing but a whippersnapper in your optics" Backfire fessed up. Backlash pulled Backfire into his arms and gave him a kiss.

Backfire was caught off guard but soon melted into the passionate kiss. Backlash held him close and caressed him slightly while kissing him.

Backfire moaned. "Wanna...wanna go back ta… to my place…it is large with…ugh…oh…ngh….plenty of room…mmm" Backfire managed to ask in between moans and gasps of pleasure.

"Sure thing darling." Backfire managed to pull himself away long enough to lead the older bot to his expansive room, which was because he was in charge of the base. The rest of the rooms were fairly standard. Backlash was impressed, but when they got back to the berth room, Backfire lay down on the bed and spread his legs, not opening his plating yet, but inviting the bot to touch him. Backlash got on the berth as well and started to rub the other gently. Backfire was on fire as he felt the touches send waves of pleasure through him. He was virgin metal, but he also was ready for sparklings and/or a bonding when the time came.

"This your first time kid?" Backfire nodded, and then opened his groin plating, revealing his virgin chute. "Then if you really want this I'll be careful"

"Please take me and make me yours" Backfire begged, his valve dripping and his spike stiff and standing straight up. Backlash carefully caressed Backfires valve.

Backfire opened wider, wanting a spike buried deep inside him. "Please, baby, please, fill me with you babies" begged Fire, and that was when Backlash almost lost it.

Somehow he managed to keep a little bit of control. "Oh I'll give you my sparklings but I'm not gonna hurt you"

'I trust you, love…' backfire managed to say, too lost in pleasure to really think of anything else but the bot giving that pleasure to him. Backlash fingered the younger bots valve stretching him wide for his spike. Backfire did whatever he could to make things easier for Backlash to take him, panting and gasping in pleasure as he was felt up and stroked. Only when Backlash thought the other was ready he pulled his fingers only to replace it with his spike. Slowly he eased his spike into the other. Backfire moaned, it hurt, but he refused to show pain as he didn't want the older bot to stop. He wanted that spike deep inside him.

Lash stopped. "Adjust darling I can wait." Being younger, it didn't take fire long to adjust. And when he moaned in nothing but pure pleasure, Lash knew the bot was ready. Lash continued then and finished easing into the virgin valve.

Backfire moaned in pure pleasure. "Make me yours, Lash…give me yours sparklings."

"I will darling, I will fill you with my sparklings" Lash said and thrusted in and out of his soon to be mate. Fire's chute milked the stiff, thick spike, encouraging it to overload inside of it. "Open your chest baby, show me your spark." The younger bot did as requested, showing his bright shiny spark – the kind that almost had never seen hurt or anything else negative. The spark floated above, waiting for the older spark to join it. "So beautiful" Lash said before opening his chest plates revealing his battered spark.

Fire looked at the other spark. "Yours is beautiful too my love" Fire said as the sparks united and while both overloaded, Fire became sparked.

Lash emptied into Fire. "Hardly beautiful darling"

"Beauty is in the optic of the beholder, and I say it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, as it is your pure essence" Fire stated.

"Your sweet" Lash said as he had done so much bad.

"What's done is done, it is in the past. You can make your future different. Remember what you didn't care for about your past and use it to propel you told what you want to be now and in the future" fire stated, kissing his mate gently.

"For being so young you're awfully wise" Lash said returning the kiss.

"Hard to be the sparkling of the former Prime and not be wise" Backfire stated.

Lash nodded and settled down and pulled the smaller mech firmly against him. "You know your parents will have to know about us"

"As will my brother, as he is the Prime, but let's not worry about them right now" Fire said as he snuggled up to his mate.

"I just don't want them trying to offline me is all"

"You already met my mother – you think he would let his mate or son hurt you?" fire asked.

Lash thought about it and nodded he could see Mirage protecting him. "Rest kid"

Elsewhere Sunny was feeling tired, he was okay emotionally for the moment but he knew that he and Sides were getting close to sparking. Rave did his best to keep both his mates going even as he was sparked, though he was several months behind his mates. They loved him for it but both were being worn down by the sparklings they carried. Sunny wanted to see Mirage but learned the other was off the base so he commed his 'father' Optimus.

Optimus was more than welcoming towards Sunny. "I know I am not Mirage, Sunny, but I hope I can help you. What is it that you needed to talk us about, son?" Optimus asked, in a warm loving tone, a tone that made Sunny feel like he was actually being treated like the son of the great Prime.

"I...Sides and I are getting so worn down, Rave is trying but...I need my dad..." Sunny said.

Optimus made his way over to where Sunny was and slowly led the bot to the couch. Once there, Optimus took Sunny in his arms and just held the smaller bot. "I am here, my son, I am here" Optimus said as he held the Lambo in his arms. Sunny rested in the other's arms feeling safe in his arms just like he did in Raves and Sides.

Optimus smiled, and out of habit, began to gently rock the smaller bot. That seemed to help and Sunny dozed slightly against the broad chest. Optimus was glad to see that Sunny was relaxing, as Optimus knew it was never good to stress out a sparked mother or developing sparklings. And to add to the atmosphere, Optimus attempted to hum the song Mirage always sang to put the sparklings to sleep, and though he didn't know it perfectly, he knew it enough to help Sunny.

Sunny ended up drifting off the rest away for a time when he woke with a cry. Optimus, who had recognized the signs of the sparked Lambo, had taken the smaller bot to the med bay while he was still out of it. Hence, when Sunny woke, he was in the med bay, Optimus was there, and Kryptonight was already to catch the coming sparklings. Sunny's oil had already broken and the first sparkling was getting ready to come out. "You're sparking, son. Take some deep breaths and push as Kryptonight tells you" Optimus said as he held Sunny's hand. Sunny clung to Optimus's hand and breathed and pushed when he was told.

Sunny was amazed by how it hurt less in doing things the way Optimus and Kryptonight instructed him. He was also surprised as he himself didn't yell one word of profanity as all three seekerlings were sparked, two femmes and a mech. "Well done, Sunny, well done" Optimus stated warmly, with love in his voice. "I know Mirage is going to be sad he missed this, but I know he sends his love."

"Thank you...thank you so much" Sunny said as the sparklings were brought over.

"You are welcome. I already let your sparkmates know about the news, I hope you don't mind. Sounds like Rave is bringing Sides in. Would you like me to stay with you for a while" Optimus asked, even as his son Kryptonight smiled at him, as Kryptonight still remembered when Optimus and Mirage took him and his twin in. Both had known the two were good bots.

Sunny nodded. "Please...dad." Optimus stayed with Sunny, while in another part of the med bay, Rave was frantically worrying over Sides who was about ready to spark all five of his sparklings. Rave was too worried about Sides at the moment to go visit his new little ones, but since Optimus was with Sunny, Rave felt better about concentrating his effort on Sides. Sides panted and groaned as his body made ready. Optimus kept Sunny calm, as Sunny was worried about his twin. Sunny sent to Optimus who two of the sparks were, even as Sides was almost ready to push.

"Are you okay with that?" Optimus asked warmly, as Sides sparked the first two seekerlings, both mechs.

"I don't know, I talked with mom and all but...it's hard to forget the past". Optimus hugged Sunny, and said many of the same things Mirage had, how about anyone could create a sparkling, but it took a special bot to make a parent. And while the co-Prime comforted Sunny, Sides popped out sparkling number three, also a mech. Now all that Sides had to spark were the two he and his twin most feared – their creators.

"Alright sides, two to go." Sides had little problem popping out the two smaller twins. And once they were out, he at first refused to hold them until Rave got on him, as they were just sparklings, they needed love. That and loving them and taking care of them would be the best way of breaking the cycle. Sunny felt his brother's feelings, and the two silently agreed that this time, things would be different – they would raise them in love. Sides held his arms out and the twins were put in his arms. The two little ones cried and wanted to snuggle into mommy.

Sides held them close. "Easy." Little optics looked up at Sides, fear of rejection so obvious in the small faces and optics. Rave watched, just to see what Sides would do. "By all rights I could give you two away, but Sunny and I agreed we wouldn't. You're home." For the first time ever, Sides found his spark feel love from the sparks of his creators, as they now relied completely on the very bots they had abused. But the sparks, while they may have been their creators, it was obvious, that at least for now, the little ones had no idea of what sins they had been guilty of.

"Will you go check on Sunny?" Sides asked Rave. Rave nodded and took a quick break to go visit Sunny. Sunny was dozing and Optimus was holding the sparklings.

"They are all healthy, Rave" Optimus said, as Sunny slept.

Rave relaxed. "Thank you for staying with him Optimus"

"You are welcome, my friend" Optimus said. Rave softly kissed Sunny before he looked at the three Sunny had sparked. Optimus nodded before he left, knowing Sunny was in good hands.

Optimus commed Mirage to let him know. "Love"

"Yes, beloved" Mirage responded, waiting to tell his mate some news as well.

"Sunny and Sides just finished sparking"

"Well that is wonderful news, beloved" Mirage said, excited about his own news to report, but also sad to be apart from his mate.

"It is, what's wrong?"

"I miss you so much, beloved, as it has been so long since we have been apart this long. But I do have some news to report from this base – I don't think there will be any more trouble form here" Mirage stated.

"I miss you as well and cannot wait to have you home. Oh?"

"Weather permitting, I return tomorrow. But anyway, I spoke with the bot Backfire was having the most trouble with, a former con named Backlash. I think those two have reach an understanding, and if my mother's instincts are right, we ought to be expecting more grandbabies soon" Mirage stated. And while Mirage was happy, Optimus was concerned, as Backlash had been a dangerous con assassin during the war, and had offlined hundreds on his own. He had been a ruthless, merciless killer of bots, and while he was a con he would kill for either side, it hadn't mattered to him, as he was a dangerous mercenary.

"Backlash you say" Optimus asked.

"Yep" Mirage replied.

"I see...have they bonded?"

"I don't know, love. What if they have?" Mirage asked, not sure what his mate was getting after.

"What do you know of backlash?"

'Former Con, backstabbed by Megatron, left for dead near the end of the war, but survived and is trying to make his own living now" Mirage said.

"I see, that is not how I know him"

"What do you know of him, love?" Mirage asked, not sure if he was going to like the answer.

"One of the deadliest assassins of the war he has killed many mostly Autobots it didn't matter who his target was"

Mirage nodded on his end. "But you forget, my love, Backfire was a sparkling from Megatron – if anyone can handle having Backlash as a mate, Backfire can" Mirage stated. Optimus knew it was true, but didn't like remembering Mirage being raped by the filthy con.

"You're right love, as always"

Mirage smiled, and then got a wicked idea, as he was in his private quarters in the other base. He created an illusion of his mate to act out what his mate said he was doing, and then he started. "You know love, being sparked makes me so needy, so horny. I am so in need I am stroking my chest, like you always do when we get ready to start, and it feels so good…so good" Mirage said, seeing if they could mutually cause overloads via the comm..

"Mmm...that's it baby touch yourself" Optimus said. "I want you aching for me"

Mirage moaned through the comm. "I'm hot for you babe, but are you hot for me?" Mirage asked, waiting to use the Optimus image on himself.

"I'm getting so hot baby, just imaging that tight little valve of yours dripping for my hard spike"

"Are you teasing your spike or am I teasing it for you" Mirage asked, trying to get Optimus to do a mutual session. 'Tell me what you are doing to me.'

"I'm teasing your valve and you're stroking my spike"

Mirage moaned, and to help his mate, Mirage made an illusion of himself for Optimus, doing what Optimus had imagined Mirage was doing, while Mirage used his Optimus image, which enhanced both their pleasure. Optimus had to admit, he had chosen the perfect mate. 'Oh, Optimus you are such a tease" Mirage said, running his hands over his sparkling bump.

"Lick my bump baby, while I spike that valve of yours"

Mirage was interacting, both with his illusion as well as the illusion that Optimus had. "Oh…oh..so..so big..." Mirage moaned, "take me…give me more"

Optimus moaned. "Frag baby so tight, you like don't you baby"

Mirage moaned a way that Optimus knew meant "yes." Both were enjoying this session, especially since they couldn't be together until at least tomorrow. "I'm playing with that tight aft of yours, baby, using my fingers to tease your nodes back there in your back door as you frag me…feel that baby…you feel me teasing you" Mirage stated.

"Slag yes..." Optimus moaned. "When I'm done with your valve I want you in my aft"

Mirage felt his illusion "overload." "Now it's my turn, on all fours and let me frag that hot, sexy aft of yours" Mirage said, lust taking over.

Optimus got on all fours. "Want you..."

Optimus was surprised at how well Mirage was able to make the illusion seem like he was actually there. True it would never replace the real thing, but it still felt damn good. "Yeah, take my spike, baby. Feel it penetrate you sexy aft as I play with you stiff spike and your dripping valve. Oh, you feel so hot baby. Your aft is so tight…"Mirage said, lust in his voice.

"So big...so good...nnnn...more baby"

"I just about there baby….such a hot aft…" Mirage said, he was just about to blow his load.

"I'm close too...frag me love...bring us to overload"

Mirage didn't last more than a few minutes more, "here it comes" Mirage said and both he and his mate overloaded at the same time.

Once recovered, Mirage said one thing, "It isn't as good as the real thing, but it will do until I can see you tomorrow."

"I cannot wait to have you in my arms again"

"Soon, beloved, soon. Good night" Mirage said.

"Goodnight my love, recharge well"

Mirage was asleep and unaware of several of the young unattached bots hanging outside of the room his was in, trying to get in and take the bot, unaware this bot was one of the higher ups and mated to the co-Prime and was the mother of the current Prime. Mirage was in trouble, and there were only a couple bots who could stop the younger bots that these bots would listen to – Backlash and Backfire, but at the moment, they were busy enjoying each other, or so the hoard thought. Backfire got a comm from security and stopped fooling around with Backlash. "My mothers in danger come on." He said running out of the room Lash following behind.

The other young former cons were just about through the second door when Backfire arrived, followed closely by Backlash. Backfire wanted to try and stop this, but backlash stopped him. Only Backlash knew the best way to solve this issue. Even if Mirage was an Autobot during the war, Mirage had shown a great deal of respect to lash, something not even Megatron or Starscream had given him. And in feeling it his duty, Lash stepped in to the fray.

"What the pit do you think you're doing" Lash yelled. "This mech is a guest at this base"

"Yeah, but he's hot and begging to get fragged" one of the young ones said, and the others concurred.

"Get out of the way, we want to frag the newcomer, make him feel welcome" another one snarked.

"get out the way, you has been' another stated – this was getting out of hand. Backfire watched with worrisome optics.

"He is the mother of the prime, mate of the co-prime. You, calling me a has-been. Bring it" Backlash said knowing the young bots would charge him.

Upon hearing that, many of the bots left, fearing wrath from the Prime or the Co-Prime, though three refused to leave, and each charged at Backlash. Backlash was ready and took the three down in a few moves. "If you leave now and don't try this again then I won't hurt you more. If you insist then get up and come at me again"

While two more left, the one who had called Lash a "has been" remained. This bot wasn't as much interested in Mirage, as it had been a ruse to lure the old bot out. This bot, named Whiplash, went after Backlash, not realizing the two were father and son. Whiplash had been sparked to a bot who had later died thanks to complications from the sparking, as the bot who had sparked Whip, a gentle Autobot by the name of Springtime, knew he couldn't carry any sparklings or he would die.

"Foolish bot" Lash said and tried not to hurt him too badly.

"You killed my mother, I would hardly call going after you foolish" Whip stated. Backfire backed off, worried that he would get hurt in the melee.

"What are you talking about, who was your mother"

"My mother was Springtime. He left me a message, a message telling what happened to him and how he had begged not to have a spark merge, as carrying a sparkling would kill him, but his rapist didn't listen. He died after having complications from sparking me" whiplash stated. "Prepare to meet thy maker."

"I am sorry for that but I would see you offline before I let you take me down"

Backfire could no longer stand it and stood between the two. "Stop it!" Lash backed down because he knew it was from his mate and equal" Whiplash stopped dead in his tracks, amazed that Backfire had finally seemed to grow a back strut.

"Enough of this" Backfire said. "I'm sorry you lost your mother, but trying to hurt mine to get back at Backlash is going too far. I will not allow you to kill him"

"Mirage is _your_ mother?" whip asked, completely shocked, as Whip and Fire had been good friends since they had arrived at the base.

"Yes, he is my mother" Fire said.

'I am sorry, my friend" Whip stated, as his will to fight died, which surprised lash, who had rarely if ever seen a diplomatic solution work.

"Had he been hurt...I would have given you to my father and brother" Fire said. "If you wish to stay on this base you will not go after Lash again is that understood?"

"I understand. Once again, I apologize" whiplash stated, and then left.

"Are you alright" Fire asked Lash concerned about his mate.

"I am fine. I am just surprised by all this" Lash stated.

Fire kissed Lash softly. "Let me check on mom and then we'll talk"

Mirage was still out of it, fitfully sleeping, as it was much rarer now for Mirage to be without his mate. But he was sleeping and unharmed. Fire went to his mother and gently rubbed his helm before covering him with the blanket. Lash waited for his mate. Fire made sure his mother was comfortable before he locked the door on his way out and went to his mate. "Is Mirage alright?" Lash asked, seeing his mate come out of the door.

"He's a bit fitful but sleeping he misses dad"

"How long have your parents been together?' Lash asked.

"Long before the war began" Fire said.

Lash knew it couldn't have been that long, as Mirage was too young, just like he was too young to have bonded to any for that long, but he said nothing, knowing that it had been a very long time.

"I understand your doubt love but let me explain" Fire said and told how his parents had been youthened by Primus.

"Fire, the war started back at the end of the Golden age of Cybertron, just as Megatron and Optimus were starting to square off. I can tell that Mirage couldn't have been any more than a sparkling at that time while Optimus was full grown. You may have meant before the war ended, but not before it began" Lash stated.

"I'm telling you Lash, just ask mama when he wakes"

"I will ask him tomorrow before he leaves, but until then, I plan to have fun" lash stated as he kissed his mate.

Fire kissed back and they went back to their quarters, the following morning Lash asked Mirage.

"The war was in full swing by the time I met Optimus. I was a youngling when I first met him, after losing my creators to seeker fire. And it wasn't until just after I turned into an adult that he and I bonded. He had already been Prime for some time" Mirage stated, surprising Backfire who had thought his mother was older.

"Mama I thought you were older"

"I am actually a few million years behind your father" Mirage stated, "but don't worry too much, as it doesn't matter. But there is one thing I wanted to clear up, backfire, can you please give Backlash and I some time so we can talk."

"Yeah sure" Backfire said and left the two be.

'Backlash, I have to know the truth…were you a savage assassin and a merciless mercenary that destroyed so many lives during the war?" Mirage asked.

Backlash sighed. "Yeah it's true"

Mirage nodded. "Are you bonded to Backfire?" Mirage asked.

"Yeah, we bonded"

"Hurt my son, and you will have a lot of hurt. Understand?"

"Loud and clear." And once that was cleared, Mirage headed home.

Optimus met Mirage when he got home and hugged him close kissing him. "I've missed you so much love and Sunny's asked about you"

Mirage kissed his mate and then headed for Sunny, who he knew would need him more first. Sunny and Sides were about to be released from the med bay as the medics had wanted to keep them a little, as they had both been low on energon. Mirage was happy and wasn't going to say anything but it didn't take Sunny long to spot the illusionist. Sunny saw him and went to him hugging him.

"How you feeling, son?" Mirage asked, in the warm loving way that only Mirage could.

"Ok, little tired" Sunny said.

Sunny smiled. Mirage asked questions, hoping Sunny was doing ok.

"I think I'm going to be okay" Sunny said and showed Mirage the sparklings and Mirage could which two were the twins' creators. Sunny was still a bit uncertain about it and Mirage gave the bot a huge hug. Sunny returned the hug. "Thanks mom"

"Welcome, if you need anything, Optimus and I are glad to help" Mirage said.

Sunny nodded. "Can you help us get the sparklings home, the medics are finally releasing us"

'Sure thing' Mirage said, grabbing the set of twins. Sunny took two, Rave took two and Sides got the last two and they headed home.

Meanwhile Optimus waited – he was still horny, but there was little he could do until Mirage came home. Mirage helped get the sparklings settled and made sure Sunny and them would be alright before he headed to Optimus. Mirage got in the door to their quarters when he found himself pinned against the wall by his horny mate. 'I missed you t-" was all Mirage got to before a set of lips covered his.

Optimus kissed Mirage for several long minutes before breaking the kiss. "I missed you too." Mirage smiled and then drew his mate back into the kiss. Mirage needed this.

Optimus moaned into the kiss and ran his hands over Mirage's body. "How do you want it?"

'I want to take your sweet, sexy aft" Mirage said, rubbing his mate's aft for emphasis.

Optimus purred. "It's yours, all of me is yours" Optimus moaned.

"Then what are you doing still standing" Mirage asked, smacking Optimus's needy aft sensually, "you know I won't take you while you stand." Optimus got down on his hands and knees, presenting his aft to Mirage. "Now open up so I can quench that fire" Mirage said, teasing his mate further. Optimus made a little noise and opened his panel. Mirage teased a bit before he began solely prodding into his mate's aft. Optimus moaned and wanted to push back but knew he would get in trouble if he did that. It wasn't too much longer before Mirage plunged his hot, thick spike deep inside his mate's tight aft. Optimus cried out in pure pleasure as having his mate's thick spike in him felt so good. Mirage started slow and deep but as things heated up, he still went deep, and it was just faster.

Optimus moaned and begged for more. Mirage added a few light slaps to Optimus's aft, which turned Optimus on even more. "such a sensitive aft…my mate…wonder what would happen if I deny it' Mirage teased.

Optimus whimpered. "Please...don't deny my aft..." Optimus begged.

"Baby, don't worry." Mirage cooed softly, 'the only reason I'd deny you aft would be to take your dripping valve.' And with that Mirage continued his ministrations. Optimus moaned as Mirage continued to take his aft. Mirage was getting close, "You getting close, babe?' Mirage asked.

"Yessss..." Optimus moaned. Mirage overload, releasing a good deal of lube into his mate's deep aft. HE was glad that his mate was in a sensual mood. Optimus moaned and feeling Mirage flood into him sent him into overload.

"Feel better, beloved" Mirage asked, not knowing his mate was still in a playful mood.

"Mmm, almost" Optimus purred.

"Almost?" Mirage responded, not sure if he should like that or not.

"Mmhmm, I want you baby"

"How do you want me, beloved?" Mirage asked, hoping it was not down on his hands and knees, as Mirage's aft hurt.

"I want your valve, on your side." Mirage really wasn't in the mood, but he let his mate take his valve. Optimus was slow, gentle. Still, it wasn't as sensual as it usually was and that was due to the fact that Crankcase was pretty much ready to come out. Optimus sensed something though and stopped. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, it is just that I am not as sensitive down there as usual, I think someone is about ready to come out" Mirage stated. Optimus had to laugh, as his brother, at times, was not a very patient bot.

"It would figure, would you like me to pull out love"

"No, keep going, try using some of my other zones to help me, cause I think once you get me to overload via my valve, then the oil will break and I will be able to spark the brat' Mirage said. Optimus chuckled and started playing with different zones and thrust gently. Mirage was glad that Optimus continued despite the sparkling not wanting them to interface this way, Mirage was enjoying it. Optimus took his time wanting Mirage to have as much pleasure as he could. Mirage was getting close, but he tried to get the pleasure last a bit longer.

"What do you need?"

"Stroke my spark" Mirage said, startling Optimus, as this was a part they usually never went near as it was dangerous. But Mirage was so close, he felt it would be ok. "Please" Optimus hesitated but carefully touched. In almost no time, Mirage overloaded twice, and that was when his oil broke. Optimus shook his head, as he knew Skyfire and Arcee would stay around in his abdomen a little bit longer.

"Here or med bay?"

Mirage didn't answer as he let out a long painful moan, and then Optimus heard the sound of sparkling cries. Optimus didn't know what to think. Mirage was just as shocked, as usually his labor lasted longer than that. 'Um….er..um" was all Mirage could say before wrapping the new little one in a warm blanket he had stored in a subspace pocket. Optimus didn't even know what to say either as he commed a medic to come as he looked at his brother.

Ratchet made his to the room. "He came before we could get help' Mirage stated.

Ratchet had an odd look on his face at that but nonetheless he examined the sparkling and found him to be fine. "Well he's fine"

"Well, I guess it is time to deliver Crankcase to his family" Mirage stated. Optimus nodded and commed his brother's mates. Crankcase was upset about not being held close right away after being sparked and began to get grumpy. Mirage was glad all he had to do was spark the bot. Crankcase's mates rushed as fast as they could to Optimus's and Mirage's quarters and Optimus let them in and they came over and happily took Crankcase into their arms. The poor sparkling was confused and just wanted some love, and so crankcase got really cranky, that was until both Bolt and Sling held the little one close and showered him with love as they left.

"We've got you darling" Bolt cooed. Feeling the love, Crankcase buried his little face into Bolt's chest. Mirage just watched, in a way happy that Crankcase was impatient, as it meant he was done being sparked sooner. Bolt smiled bright and kissed the little helm. "Welcome home." The sparkling squirmed, happy to be with family and wanting to be put down. Thing was, being newly sparked, Bolt knew well enough not to set the little one down. "Not yet little one, come let's get you home." Crankcase settled down and settled in, determined to enjoy this second chance. Bolt and Sling thanked Mirage and Optimus before taking their sparkmate home.

"Well I hope Primus keeps his word, as I couldn't physically afford to have any more sparklings for a while" Mirage said.

Optimus nodded. "I think I have time my love"

"Well, shall we have another round?" Mirage asked stroking his mate's warmed groin plating, to which Optimus purred sensuously.

Meanwhile, Kit was trying to teach Saberclaw as Keeper was busy doing some of his Prime duties. Saberclaw was getting overwhelmed by the amount of knowledge, as most of what he was being taught he had no clue about.

"Let's start simple, my love' Kit stated, and started with the basics he was taught when he had been taught by Windrider.

"You must think me stupid..." Saberclaw said struggling.

"No I don't and neither does Keeper" and with that Kit told his tale of being a pleasure bot and being uneducated and how an education had helped him so much and then he told about how he met Keeper. Saberclaw was amazed, as Kit explained things in a way he could understand and supported him. Saberclaw nodded and listened, trying to do his best. He didn't want to make Kit or Keeper regret accepting him as their mate. Secretly, Kit made a comm. to his old instructor, Windrider, to come and help, as Windrider had a knack for reaching what most bots would think were unreachable. Windrider said he would come.

A short time later he arrived with a smile. Kit was working with Saberclaw when Windrider came in. "Saber, I want you meet the bot who helped me, Windrider. And when he met me, I was far worse off education wise than you my love" Kit stated. Saber was shy as he said hello.

Kit stayed with his mate and Windrider began to work with the bot. Windrider found that Kit had been right in his assessment – Saber was much further ahead than Kit was when Windrider met the pleasurebot. "Now let's work together" Windrider said, using his calm, loving, warm demeanor to reach out to Saber. Saber nodded but was still lacking in the confidence area as they worked.

Kit pulsed love, as did Keeper, as Saber continued to work and began to be amazed as he began getting little things at first, and then bigger things. Kit smiled as he watched Saber's optics light up with every new bit he learned. After a while though saber started to not feel good and was losing focus. Kit and Windrider both noticed it, and Kit asked Windrider to look at the young bot.

"Sure kit" Rider said and carefully examined the young bot.

'Relax, Saber, Windrider is a trained medic, he can see if something is wrong' kit said, calming the fidgety jet down. Saber nodded and let the other examine him.

Rider sighed a bit. "He's sparked" Poor Saber passed out.

Kit caught his young mate before the jet could hit the ground. Kit was slightly shocked, but took things in stride. "What do you recommend we do, Windrider, he is young and was very sheltered as a sparkling?" Kit asked, as he knew his mate would want recommendations.

"His body is just barely old enough to carry" Rider said. "He's not going to have an easy time"

"Keeper and I will do whatever it takes to make this difficult time easier, but we need info, after all, since we are his mates, we want to know what is best to do" Kit said, shocking the poor old medic, but Windrider kept his shock at bay, as being that this young bot was bonded made things better for the young jet.

"Well him being bonded will help, but he is still growing. His systems will be strained more, he'll need more energon than a normal sparked bot. He will probably have to rest more"

'We will do whatever it takes' Kit assured and placed the young jet in the berth. Windrider could tell that the Jet was in very good hands.

"He needs energon as soon as he comes to" Kit prepared a slurry he had learned to create from Mirage. Windrider was impressed. "I think between you and Keeper he'll be okay" Windrider said. "But watch him carefully, bots who are sheltered like this sometimes react badly." Kit nodded and tended to his mate while Windrider left. Kit sent a pulse through the bond to Keeper to let him know what was going on. Keeper pulsed back that he was on his way back, and soon came to the room where Kit was tending to the passed out Jet.

"How is he?" Keeper asked coming over.

"He is just rousing' Kit said noticing the jet start to move, "And Windrider said we have to be really careful with him because his body is just old enough to be sparked and with as sheltered as he was, he could be unpredictable."

Keeper nodded and sat beside them as Saber woke with a groan.

'Am I…am I really…" saber asked as he roused further.

Kit nodded. "You are Sweetspark" Kit said. "But we're here for you" Saber was on the verge of breaking down.

Keeper merely picked up the small jet and held him, pulsing love the whole time. Saber sobbed as Keeper held him.

"I know this is a scary time for you, love' Keeper said gently, "but know that Kit and I are always here for you. We have both been sparked, we know what it is like and we will do our best to help you." That didn't reassure Saber as he sobbed. He felt torn, confused and scared he was barely learning things like the facts of life. Now he was having a sparkling. Keeper just held the young jet, knowing full well that nothing he could say would help right now. They, kit and himself, needed to be there for their mate. Saber cried until he had nothing else left. And while keeper held the young jet, Kit poured the slurry down that he had made, pretty sure part of this emotional outburst was due to feeling like the young bot was "running on empty." Saber coughed a bit when the slurry went down but he managed to get it down.

Kit fed the bot slowly, knowing the energon slurry was much thicker than regular energon, but this had key vitamins and minerals the young bot would need while sparked. Saber managed a little more than half but couldn't drink more, as his tanks started to rebel. "If you relax, your tanks will settle a bit' Keeper said, gently rubbing his mate's helm. Saber tried to relax but it wasn't easy. Keeper and Kit were trying, but they could tell that it wasn't working. Keeper pulsed to Kit to see if Kit would call Mirage down, as Mirage always had a way of calming down bots.

Kit nodded and commed Mirage, "Mirage."

"Mirage here, go ahead Kit" Mirage said, having just gotten his own mate to fall asleep.

"Mirage, Keeper and I need your help" Kit said and explained the situation.

"On my way, Mirage out" Mirage stated as he slipped out of his mate's arms and headed toward his son's quarters, arriving much faster than Keeper and Kit even expected. "How can I help?"

"We can't get Saberclaw to relax he needs more energon but he can't get any more down" Kit said. "He's sparked, just barely old enough to carry and he's been really sheltered"

"Hi there, my son" Mirage said in a warm loving voice, noting what Kit had told him, "Would you like to talk to me, Saber, my son?" Saber looked at the bot, and while the bot didn't look old enough to be a mother, something about the bot was very calming, in a motherly sort of way. Saber looked to Kit and Keeper who nodded and he nodded slowly and went with Mirage. Mirage took the jet into another room before holding the young jet much like a mother would hold a sparkling the mother was trying to calm. Saber was amazed as this bot was so much better than his parents had ever been. "Talk to me, saber" Mirage said in a warm, loving motherly tone.

Saber took a breath and told Mirage he had never even been off earth before. He was scared and knew nothing of life that other bots had probably know by his age. Now he was sparked and hadn't even seen a sparkling until Keeper had sparked. Mirage listened and didn't interrupt Saber as he talked, which was a first for saber, as he had never had a parent pay even the least bit of attention to what he actually wanted or needed. Mirage didn't pass any judgments, and stroked Saber's helm gently, allowing saber to know that he truly was loved. Once saber was done, Mirage spoke, "Son, I know you have had a lot of changes happen to you quickly, and I know it is scary, as I was just a little bit older than you when I was sparked with Keeper and his twin. It was scary, but I had a wonderful mate who helped me out, and I know you have two mates who love you very much."

Saber nodded slowly. "I don't feel good..."

"Take some deep breaths while I apply some counter pressure" Mirage said, pressing a very specific area of the jet's back. Much to saber's surprise, the urge to purge disappeared.

"Wha..." Saber asked confused.

"Something I learned when I was sparked, many times, counter pressure will stop the urge to purge one's tanks" Mirage said warmly, and Saber unknowingly filed that little piece of info away in his memory files.

"I don't know what to do...about anything..." Saber said softly.

"Relax, son. You are still young. No one expects you to know everything, they just hope you are willing to learn" Mirage said.

"I didn't even know what interfacing was" Saber said. "I...I want to learn"

"If you are willing to learn, there are many who are ready to teach you, starting with your two wonderful sparkmates" Mirage said warmly, holding Saber close to him. Saber curled into Mirage needing the warmth.

Mirage smiled, "and you can always come to my mate and I if you need anything, my son" Mirage said. Saber smiled even bigger, as he heard the words "My son" come out of Mirage's mouth.

"I've never been called that before"

Mirage was saddened to hear that. "Rest assured, now that you are a part of my family, you are one of my many sons, and I love each and every one with all that I am" Mirage said. Saber nodded he wanted so badly to believe him. "You're creators never listened to you, did they, my son?" Mirage asked, shocking Saber who had no idea how this bot had picked up on that fact.

"No...I'm the youngest, I don't even know my siblings"

Mirage listened when Saber talked, before speaking. "Is there anything that I can help you with?" Mirage asked. This was new too, as before Saber was forced to deal with whatever was given to him, now he had a choice and a place to tell someone what he wanted.

Saber didn't know how what to say. "I...I don't know, I've had to deal with my own things"

"Well, you will no longer need to deal with things alone, as Kit and Keeper want to help you and will be there for you. And you can count on my mate and I as well" Mirage said, warmth in his voice, much like when he dealt with Sunny.

Saber nodded. "Thank you..."

Mirage nodded, "Are you ready to go back to Keeper and Kit, your sparkmates?" Saber nodded after a minute.

Mirage walked Saberclaw out, back to Keeper and Kit. "Just be patient with him, and make sure he has some say in matters regarding him, and I think all will be well' Mirage said, kissing Keeper, Kit, and finally Saberclaw before leaving.

Keeper went to Saberclaw and guided him to the couch. "Do you feel up to trying to drink more energon?" Saber nodded after a minute.

Kit handed Saber the cube. 'Drink what makes you feel comfortable" Kit said, as he handed the rest of the slurry he had made to Saber. Saber nodded and managed to drink a little more. Keeper watched and let Saber make his own decisions. Kit sat next to keeper as they watched Saber, neither saying anything when he decided to put the slurry down. Saber was amazed, and both his mates felt it. "If mom says to allow you to make decisions, then that is what we want to encourage' keeper said.

Saber nodded. "I've never had a choice"

"Well, you now have some choices. We will give advice, but most decisions we will leave to you" Keeper stated.

Saber nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around himself.

"May I wrap my arms around you, my love" Keeper asked Saber, pulsing love.

"Yes" Saber said. Keeper wrapped his arms around the small jet. Saber was amazed just how warm Keeper was and enjoyed being held. Kit was nearby, pulsing love as well, he wasn't jealous, as he knew Keeper loved them both, it was just that right now, Saber needed the warmth more than Kit did. Saber ended up curling into Keeper and started to drift.

Kit smiled as Saber slept. "I am glad we called my mom down' keeper said, 'or we really would have had a tough time dealing with our young mate."

Kit agreed. "I knew he was young, but I didn't realize that young"

Keeper gently carried the sleeping bot back to a berth and let his sleep while he returned to his mate. "While he sleeps and since I am here, how bout we have some fun" keeper asked, gently stroking Kit's groin plating.

Kit moaned softly.

"A bit"

"Oh come off it Kit, you've been sending me horny pulses since I got home to help out with saber. I think it is about time you get some attention, don't you' keeper said. Kit didn't realize he had been doing it but moaned.

Keeper kept up the ministrations, enjoying his mate's moans. It didn't take long before Kit begged for more.

"That's it, keep begging" Keeper stated, not realizing that the horny feelings flowing between him and Kit were being received by Saber as well.

"Nnnn...please Keeper...I need your spike" Kit begged.

Keeper revealed his spike, sticking proudly out. "Is this what you need?" Keeper asked as he teased his mate's valve with his spike.

Kit moaned. "Yesss... need that big spike in me." Keeper obliged and stuffed his thick spike far inside his mate Kit, bringing even more wonderful noises from the former pleasure bot. "Keeper!" Kit cried out in delight. Saber could feel the two of them and slowly got up.

Keeper moaned as well, as he could feel Kit's walls massage his spike. "Are you ready for me?" Keeper asked before he would thrust.

"Yesss...give me all..." Keeper began to thrust, not even realizing their third mate was watching them. Kit moaned in delight as Keeper thrust in and out. Saber felt a rumbling in groin, wanting to join in. He leaned against the door watching feeling tightness, remembered something and opened his panel and felt better.

Keeper continued his ministrations, hoping to get Kit to overload. Kit was getting close and let Keeper know several moments later he cried put in overload. Saber was amazed as he watched Kit overload. Keeper caught sight of Saber, but said and did nothing, letting saber choose what he wanted to do.

Saber bit his lip a bit but approached slowly. Keeper's massive spike was still in Kit, but Kit's stiff spike was still showing and looked enticing to Saber as he approached. "Can I..." saber asked though he wasn't sure what he was asking. Keeper smiled and nodded, sending a message to saber that Kit really enjoyed having his spike sucked on. Saber got the message and smiled, he knew what to do with that. Saber came closer and slowly started to lick the spike. Kit moaned in pleasure, and Saber began to lick and suck more, while Keeper smiled and watched, his spike still in Kit's valve. Saber just acted on instinct as he sucked. Kit moaned even more, not even realizing he was sparked and was craving this.

All Saber wanted right then was to give pleasure and wanted Kit to enjoy, he wanted to see him overload again.

Keeper began feeling Kit's valve work him again. "You're doing great, keep it up" Keeper said, and Saber enjoyed the praise and worked even harder to get Kit to overload. Saber increased his efforts wanting to do well.

It wasn't too much longer before Kit overloaded and crashed into recharge, leaving Keeper and saber awake. And while Keeper could tell Saber enjoyed causing Kit to overload, he could also tell Saber wanted more. "Do you want to be pleasured?" Keeper asked saber.

Saber was silent for a moment and nodded though he didn't know what he wanted. Keeper started by stroking Saber's spike gently, until saber could decide. Saber gasped softly as Keeper stroked him. "Do you want to take me or would you like me to take you, my love?" Keeper asked, keeping up his ministrations, knowing full well Saber didn't know a thing about either, but Keeper was confident he could teach the young one.

"I...I don't know" Saber said he didn't know what he wanted, he needed to be guided.

Keeper revealed his port, as he planned to be taken by Saber, figuring Saber wasn't ready to be taken. 'Now use your hand and apply light pressure as you rub" Keeper stated as he guided saber's hand over his valve, enjoying the ministrations, even if he was directing them. Saber bit his lip but followed what Keeper told him to do.

Keeper moaned in pleasure, 'Now poke a finger in gently and rub the interior walls" keeper stated, his valve starting to drip with lubricant.

Saber did as told. "Like this?"

Keeper let out a deep moan of pure pleasure. "Yessss…" Saber found himself playing around with the valve, and then Saber's own spike was crying out to be inserted into the tight valve. 'Stick it in me, babe, I need your hot spike" Keeper stated, and Saber was quick to oblige, feeling new and wonderful sensations. Saber gasped as he slid his spike into the tight warmth, he didn't realize it felt tight because his spike was quite large. "Now…ugh…just keep…ooo…keep still and…mmm…let my valve…valve adjust" Keeper moaned, enjoying the thick spike entering him. It wasn't that Keeper didn't like Kit's spike, but this bigger one was taking a while for him to adjust to, as he had to program himself to be adjusted to two different spikes.

Saber stopped moving as he didn't want to hurt Keeper. "Yes Keeper"

"You're not hurting…ugh..ngh… hurting me love…it is just that…ooo… my valve isn't used to… used to your spike yet…It will…mmmmm….adjust and then you will…ugh….oh yeah…you will feel more pleasure too" Keeper moaned encouragement to his young mate, who had been scared he was hurting his mate, but soon realized he wasn't. And soon Keeper's valve adjusted, and Saber felt more pleasure than he ever had before.

Saber gasped feeling the pleasure. "Nnnn...k..Keeper..."

"Now slowly….begin moving" Keeper stated, enjoying this as he taught his young mate. Saber nodded and moved slowly not wanting to hurt keeper.

"You're not hurting me, feels very good" Keeper stated as he moaned encouragement. Saber nodded and slowly moved faster. Keeper moaned in pure pleasure as he was enjoying this, and was trying to return the pleasure to Saber by stroking the jet's sensitive wings. Saber let out a cry as his wings were touched.

"Am I hurting you?" Keeper asked, worried.

"S..sensitive..." Saber managed the sensors in his wings more sensitive than normal flyers.

"Let yourself enjoy the sensations" Keeper said between moans. Saber kept making sounds as he tried to keep the pace he had set with his thrusts. Keeper moaned in absolute pleasure. Saber's wings twitched under Keepers touches. It wasn't too much longer before saber overloaded into Keeper, causing the Prime to overload as well. Keeper smiled, "Well done"

Saber panted but managed to smile, noticing Keepers hands were still on his wings not moving at the moment.

"Did you enjoy that, my love" Keeper asked.

Saber nodded. "Can...can you let go of my wings"

"Oops, sorry my love" keeper said, removing his hands quickly but gently.

Sabers wings twitched again. "Thank you..."

"You know, my love, I think it would help you a great deal if you met some old friends of my mother….they would be able to help you deal with sensitive wings as well as teaching you other things about flying that my mate and I, being grounders, can't teach you" Keeper stated, thinking of Wingspan as well as the trine.

"I...I don't know..." Saber said. He was shy around new bots.

"I won't push you, my love, it was merely a suggestion for when you feel more comfortable and ready" Keeper stated, kissing his mate gently and rubbing his helm lovingly.

"I'm not good around new bots"

"I understand my love. I will introduce you to some of the seekers around here once you are ready, but I won't force you to do anything more. They are some of the most skilled flyers, and know just how sensitive wings work. But that can wait, for now, I think you just want to be held, don't you my love?" Keeper asked, feeling the pulses coming across the bond, unaware Saber didn't even know he was sending them. Saber nodded and curled into keeper. Keeper held him close as they both relaxed, with Saber soon drifting off in Keeper's arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Back at the other base, Backfire was having an easier time with running things, though he couldn't understand why he felt such general malaise, like he didn't want to do anything. And to top it off, the morning sickness bothered him, but he said nothing. His mate had gone off the base for a couple days and hadn't been around when Backfire started this. Backlash was going to be in for a bit of a shock.

Backlash finally came home to fire. Backfire had been able to fool most of the younger bots around him about having a bit of a "virus" But he knew that probably wouldn't fly with his mate. Fire smiled when Lash entered the room, but fire wasn't as energetic as normal and that caught lash's attention immediately. "What's wrong?" Lash asked coming over.

"Oh, I just feel a little under the weather, no big deal" Fire said, as nonchalantly as possible.

Lash frowned. "I want a medic to examine you"

"Why? I am sure this malaise and morning sickness will be done soon" Fire stated, unknowingly telling his mate more that Fire realized.

"Is that all your symptoms?"

"Well, I have been craving more energon, oil, and energon goodies' Backfire stated. Backlash groaned, he knew what was wrong. Backfire backed off, and looked away, fearing he had upset his mate.

"Come here" Lash said and pulled Fire to him. Fire wasn't sure what to think, and he began to cry – something he had never done. He was having a mood swing, and Lash recognized it instantly, but knew he better calm his mate down before he did anything else. Lash rubbed his back gently. "Shhh, it's alright." Fire soon stopped crying, but curled tightly into his mate, hoping to snuggle, especially since Lash had been gone the last few nights and Fire hadn't slept real well. Lash held him close and picked him up.

"What's wrong with me? I have never acted like this before" Fire said as he remained safely snuggled in his mate's arms.

"Love, your sparked"

"How would you know?" Fire asked, scared.

"Because, I trained under Hook. I was a medic, but I gave up being a medic when the war started bringing in more casualties than I could handle seeing. And after Megatron only wanted one medic, I became a… a different type of soldier" Lash stated, not ready to tell his mate what he really had been.

'Really?" Fire asked.

"Really, don't worry I know how to take care of you darling." Fire smiled and curled into his mate, and it was then that Lash realized just how much his mate not only loved him and needed him, but also trusted him. It was the first time in what seemed like forever that Lash felt another bot completely trusted him, and he didn't want to let his mate down. Not now, not ever. "When was the last time you had energon"

'3 hours ago, but it didn't stay down" Fire stated, causing Lash to become alarmed. "Before that it had been 4 hours, and I managed to keep most of it down."

"Alright baby" Lash said getting a few cubes and gave Fire a few sips. Fire sipped as he was able and found it was much easier to keep things down at this slow pace. Lash kept it up until several cubes had been consumed. "There now, feel better"

"Yes, much" and Fire said, his coloration returning to normal.

"Good, now just lay against me and rest.' Fire snuggled into his mate and fell into a peaceful recharge, for the first time since lash had left. Lash just held him close and let him rest.

Elsewhere, Dart was on his own. He had lost two sparkmates, and though he wasn't sure about going through the heartbreak again, something inside him longed for another mate, but he decided to keep it to himself, as Dart remembered how hard it had been on Dash and Zip to accept Powerglide. There was another who had experienced similar to Dart. He had lost his mates and their sparklings, and he was lonely. Dart was also worried that if he did find someone else, that his last mate would be angry with him and not release him as his previous mate had.

Powerglide, for as much as he loved Dart, he wanted him to be happy. The mech Powerglide knew would work was lost on Cybertron and when Dart slept, Primus let Powerglide go to Dart. 'Dart, Dart my sweet" said a distant voice sounding much like Powerglide, as Dart searched his dream. "Dart, my love."

"Glide... is that you"

"You need to stop grieving and start moving on my love….and since Primus knows I want you happy, he has allowed me to come here to tell you one thing….I release you my love. Go, and be happy – for when you are happy, both Soundbarrier and I are happy' Glide said. And for a brief moment, Dart's first mate showed up beside Glide.

"Go love, we want you to be happy' Soundbarrier said, before both disappeared. Dart woke with a start and for a moment or two he felt his mates still there and he got up and grabbed a few cubes of energon, why he didn't know he just felt it was important to do so. He left his home and followed his spark. Dart headed to a quiet rec room that was rarely visited as most didn't know it existed. Dart was not sure why he headed here, but he went in none the less. The room was nicer than the main rec room, but Dart figured that was due to most bots didn't know it existed. Dart sat on one of the bot sized couches on the far side of the room, near a bot sized coffee table, and proceeded to wait, as if he knew someone would be coming to join him.

The lost mech was there, his name was Darkstar. Despite his name he was a quiet, kind mech, found his way onto the base. Dart continued to wait, and just as he was about to leave, Darkstar approached the bot. "Hello, my name is Dart, who are you?" dart asked, trying to strike up a conversation with this new bot he had never seen before.

"My name is Darkstar, and I'm lost"

Dart was not sure exactly what he should do, but he wanted to help. 'Is there something specific that you were trying to find, my friend?" Dart asked.

"No...I just wonder, searching"

"Care to join me for some energon, my friend?" Dart asked, offering one of the cubes he had brought with him.

Darkstar nodded and came over and sat down. "So are you new around here?" dart asked, 'because I don't recall having seen you before"

Darkstar nodded. "Yeah, I have nowhere to go so I just wander"

Dart felt for the poor bot. "Do you have any family?" Dart asked, as he knew he wouldn't still be around if not for his oldest sparklings and his mother's mates.

"I did once, long time ago. They're all dead"

Dart wanted to comfort the bot, but wasn't sure how. "while I still have some family alive, I know what it is like to lose a loved one, as I lost both my previous sparkmates in during the war, one was murdered by a con and the other died in my arms after the last battle before peace" dart said.

"I lost my mates and all of our sparklings due to the war mostly"

"I am sorry to hear that my friend" Dart said, noticing his spark was starting to react.

"Thank you...I've gotten used to being alone, I don't see anyone ever wanting me again"

"I was in a stupor for 10 years after the loss of my second mate, my oldest sparkling was the only thing that kept me online. I am not sure how my children would react if I met someone new and fell in love" Dart confessed, trying to pretend his spark was not skipping jolts left and right.

"I'm sure they would want you happy" Darkstar said his spark beginning to pulse quickly.

"True, I suppose" dart said, noticing Darkstar's deep optics more closely. Darkstar noticed the other was looking into his optics and he lowered his head just slightly. His optics had always been a lot darker blue than anyone else. "Don't lower your head, I have never seen such deep blue optics. I must say they are quite handsome on you" Dart said, without realizing what he said sounded like.

Darkstar raised his head and looked at Dart. "Only my mates ever liked my optics"

"Well, who cares about those that don't as they have no idea what they are missing' dart said with a smile. Darkstar found himself smiling back. Dart reached out and placed his hand on Darkstar's hand and both felt something go through them – as this felt so right. Darkstar's intakes hitched for a moment and before he could second guess himself he leaned forward and kissed Dart. Dart responded by kissing back with equal passion, as he felt he needed this.

Darkstar hadn't felt this way about anyone since his mates and he moaned into the kiss clinging to Dart. Dart sent a code to the door, and locked it. And then he gently ran his hands along Darkstar's body while kissing the bot, too lost in need to realize where this was headed. Darkstar let out little moans and kissed Dart hungrily. Dart ran his hands over Darkstar's heated groin plating. "Are you going to open for me, love?" dart asked, falling into his old routine. Darkstar nodded and opened his panel revealing his dripping valve and hard spike. Dart teased the hard spike with his hands while he teased the dripping valve with his thick, hot, throbbing spike. "I want you soooo badly" Dart stated.

Darkstar moaned and bucked trying to get more. "Need you...nnnnn...inside me..."

Dart slid his monster in, filling poor Darkstar almost to the point of pain, but dart knew how to make the pain subside and soon it did. And though neither knew it, Primus was wanting more sparklings, and so dart was prepping to fill Darkstar. "I think it is time we give you more sparklings, don't you" Dart asked as he thrusted.

Darkstar moaned and clung to Dart. "Yesss...please...I need babies again..."

"Gonna fill you with my babies…' dart stated as he thrusted in and out, wanting to give Darkstar more pleasure before he moved on to actually giving the bots his sparklings.

Darkstar moaned loudly. "My side...batch of wires...please..."

Dart rubbed over the wires better than any of Darkstar's previous mates, as dart seemed to have a knack of how to put just the right pressure on. "I am going to fill you with my sparklings…how does that sound love?" dart asked.

Darkstar moaned louder as the pressure was just right. "Yesss..."

Dart smiled, "then let me see that hot, beautiful spark" dart said, getting close to overloading. Darkstar opened his chest and let his spark out. Dart released his own spark, and the two sparks met overhead, making the two sparkmates and knocking up Darkstar as Dart released his overload into his new mate. Darkstar overloaded with a cry feeling the transfluid fill him so.

Dart smiled, happy to find love again. "I enjoyed that, love. We will have to do this some more, but not right now' dart said, warmth and love in his voice. Darkstar nodded smiling softly as he looked at his mate, how odd to say that word again. "shall we go to my quarters or shall we remain here for a while" Dart asked, ready to romp again after about 10 minutes of rest, as it had been so long since he had gotten any.

"Is there a chance we will be disturbed here?" Darkstar asked.

"Very minimal as most bots don't know this rec room even exists" dart stated.

"Second question, how far to your quarters?"

"Probably a 15 minute walk from here, especially if we wanted to avoid the busy hallways" dart stated.

"Then I want you here once more before we move, I want you in my aft"

Dart purred. "Ever been taken in the aft before?" Dart asked.

"No, because my other mates were the ones I took. They carried my babies' Darkstar said.

"Then, you are in for a treat, my love" dart said as he teased his mate's exposed half pressurized spike again.

Darkstar moaned softly. "I was never able to ask them to take my aft, they loved submitting to my spike too much."

"Well, then I will take the honor" dart said as he revealed his spike, causing Darkstar to feel like his mates had to his spike.

Darkstar licked his lips as he looked at the spike before him. "I cannot wait to have your spike in my aft"

"Down on all fours my love" dart said as he teased his mate's open aft port. Darkstar nodded and moved onto his hands and knees. Slowly and carefully, Dart began to insert his spike into his mate's aft port until he was fully sheathed, and then he stopped, allowing his mate to adjust to the intrusion.

Darkstar panted feeling that monster in his aft. "Ohhh..." Dart thrusted slowly, while he teased his mate's dripping valve and stiff spike. "Mmmm, feels so good" Darkstar moaned. Dart groaned in pleasure. He was enjoying this thoroughly. "Oh please...more..." Darkstar moaned. Dart thrusted more, wanting to pleasure this new mate of his. Darkstar moaned and pushed back against his new mate's spike. Both were enjoying the almost long forgotten sensations. "So good...nnnnn oh my love...so amazing..." Darkstar moaned.

"Such a hot, tight aft, my love….ooo….you're all mine" Dart stated, as he began to thrust faster, while playing with his new mate's spike and valve.

"Yours...nnnnn...ohhhh...Dart...nnmmm" Darkstar moaned. Dart continued until he had overloaded once, not realizing he had sent three little overloads and one giant one to his new mate. Dart smiled, as he was happy to have found love once more.

Darkstar moaned and was speechless after the last overload. "Ohhh...Dart..."

Dart smiled, "See, we both found someone who will love us" and with that Dart gave another heated kiss to his new mate.

Darkstar moaned into the kiss. "I love you." Dart smiled, and then it stopped, as he was worried what his eight children would think. He loved Darkstar with all his spark, but he was worried, and the biggest one was Dash – would the bot be accepting of this new relationship? "I will stay hidden if you want to go talk to your children"

'No, I will introduce you to all of them and then we will deal with them on an individual basis. After all, there is only one or two I am really worried about, but I think they can be handled by the two of us" Dart said, offering his hand to his mate. Darkstar nodded and accepted the offered hand.

The pair headed back to Dart's quarters where Dart commed his offspring, only to find three show up. Darkstar was puzzled as the bigger two and the smaller one didn't look like they were related. "Darkstar, meet Dash, Zip, and Airglide – 3 of my children who actually decided to show up. Kids, meet Darkstar. He and I are now mates."

Airglide looked to Dash as did Zip – they were going to follow Dash's lead. This is what Dart had been dreading, but instead of reacting with anger, Dash smiled. "Nice to meet you Darkstar. Dad has been awful lonely. It is nice to see Primus brought him someone to love him. And to let you know, my mother was Soundbarrier as was Zip's who is my twin, and Airglide's mother was Powerglide. I am guessing both of them released Dad so he could welcome you into the family. And if both moms can welcome you, so can I" Dash stated.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me" Darkstar said.

"No problem, Darkstar. I just hope you don't mind if we don't call you mom" dash stated.

"I understand and I would never ask you too"

Dash nodded, and now that was made clear, Dash relaxed. "Well, we will let you two be, maybe we could bring our sparkmates by later." Dart nodded and the three soon left.

"They're not happy about this are they?"

"Actually, they are very happy for us, and wanted to give us time and space, especially you as they didn't want to overwhelm you, my love' dart said, knowing his sons better than anyone short of his other two mates who had passed on.

Darkstar nodded. "Okay my love." Dart smiled, as he pulsed love – his sons had accepted his new mate. Darkstar pulsed love back and sat down.

Elsewhere, Mirage was tending to the sparklings while Optimus slept. Mirage was sad to have given Crankcase up, just as he had carried him so long, but he was also glad that Crankcase was where he needed to be. The illusionist just hoped that Optimus would get up soon to help with the little ones. Optimus stirred a bit and groaned as he managed to sit up with some effort. Mirage would have helped out his mate if it weren't for the fact that he was already trying to find two of their little sparklings. Carefully Optimus managed to get to his feet and went into the main room. "Mirage?" Mirage didn't say anything, he just looked.

"Hound is with Buster and Crankcase is with his mates" Optimus said, calming Mirage down.

"Sorry, I should have known" Mirage fessed up.

"It's alright"

"It's just that I kind of got attached to Crankcase because I carried him" Mirage stated.

"You can go see him of you like"

"You think Bolt and Sling would let me see him?" Mirage asked, hoping they would, as it wasn't so much for Crankcase's sake, but Mirage's sake.

"You know they will"

"Ok, I will go check in with them, if you will watch over the little ones' Mirage said.

"I will"

"Thank you, beloved" Mirage said giving his mate a small peck on the cheek before heading out. Optimus tended to the sparklings as best he could.

Mirage made a quick beeline for Bolt and Sling's quarters, as he didn't want to be gone too long, but he had to see the little one he had just delivered a few days ago, unaware that Crankcase was now old enough to walk and such. Upon reaching his destination, Mirage knocked. Bolt opened the door smiling when he saw it was Mirage. "Hi Mirage, come in"

"I can't stay long, but I wanted to check in on Crankcase, see how the little guy was doing" Mirage stated, and Bolt, being a mother, understood.

Bolt nodded. "He's walking, well still stumbling a bit" Bolt said. Mirage was a bit shocked, but then remembered what his mate had told him from Primus. Mirage nodded, and headed in, not expecting the young one to come anywhere near him. Crankcase saw Mirage and stumbled over to Mirage.

Mirage smiled. "He's getting so big" Mirage said, and waited to see if the little one would come any closer. Crankcase came the rest of the way and grabbed onto Mirages legs "Hello, little one" Mirage said unsure if he should reach down and scoop the little ball of energy up.

"Up" Crankcase said solving Mirages problem.

Mirage scooped the little one up, and for the first time since being sparked, Crankcase found the spark he had been longing to feel again. Mirage smiled as he watched the little one cuddle with him. "Is he normally this affectionate?" Mirage asked, remembering that crankcase for the most part used to keep his emotions to himself and shared them with only those most trusted.

"Bit more then what he's been showing"

"Do you think he knows?" Mirage asked, Bolt and Sling understanding what was being asked – if Crankcase knew he was sparked to Mirage.

"We think so"

Mirage asked the little one, "Do you know who I am?"

"M...Mirage"

All three adult bots were in a bit of a state of shock. "You remember me?" Mirage asked.

Crankcase nodded. "M...member"

Mirage smiled. "Do you want me to come visit you more often?" Mirage asked Crankcase nodded happily.

"Ok, I will do that, but for now I got to run" Mirage said handing Crankcase to Bolt.

Crankcase snuggled into Bolt. "You're welcome anytime Mirage."

"Thanks, and you all are welcome in our quarters if I don't come for some reason and he wants to see me" Mirage said before leaving and heading home – happy to have checked on the little one.

When Mirage got home Optimus was in pain but managed to get the little ones down. "Are they coming, beloved?" Mirage asked, rushing to his mate's side.

Optimus managed to nod. "Y..yes"

"Can you make it to the med bay" Mirage asked, figuring the answer was no judging by how his mate looked.

"No..." Optimus groaned.

Mirage helped lower his mate gently to the floor and pulsed calming pulses while the bot used his comm. Kryptonight to come and help. And just as Optimus was in position, the seeker medic came in and wasted no time in getting ready to help spark the two sparklings. Optimus groaned and cursed as his body got ready. Mirage held his mate's hand, wanting to comfort the bot. Yes, the floor wasn't very comfy, but Optimus was glad Mirage had gotten him down, as the sparklings were on their way.

"C..comm the trine..." Optimus managed as he was almost ready to push.

The seeker medic was a bit confused, but Mirage contacted TC, and soon the three seekers were on their way. Optimus cried out as his body demanded he push.

Unfortunately, Arcee came out before Skyfire, and so when the trine came they had to stay, making Optimus a little nervous as he prepared to spark the larger of the two sparklings in him. "Please, Warp, TC, Star, please sit – you are making him nervous by standing over him" Mirage said, and the trine agreed to sit on the couch, making Optimus feel a little better.

They all knew though the moment Skyfire started out because of how big he was. Kryptonight checked something and didn't like what he saw. "This isn't the best place for this, but I have no choice" and with that the seeker medic opened Optimus up and removed the enormous sparkling, who could only be Skyfire. Optimus and Mirage could now see why only they were able to return this spark, because even as a sparkling, Skyfire was huge. Kryptonight checked the health on mom and sparklings, and seeing that everyone was healthy, the seeker medic soon left, since he was technically not the medic on call.

Optimus rubbed Skyfire's helm gently before he nodded at the trine. Skyfire reached out to the trine, specifically toward Starscream, and that was when the three realized what they had been told. The four soon took off, leaving Optimus and Mirage with a pink little sparkling named Arcee, who had no idea who Mirage was, and only knew Optimus in her memories from hearing his name.

"Welcome back Arcee" Optimus said gently. "I have may have sparked you but this will be your mama, Mirage"

The little one studied Mirage, wary, but Mirage brought the little femme close to his spark and soon, in feeling the warm spark, Arcee curled up and snuggled into Mirage's chest, falling into recharge. Mirage just smiled, as it was obvious the spark and sparkling trusted them to take of her. Optimus smiled tiredly, out of the two Skyfire had taken the most from him.

Mirage gently kissed his mate. "You did well, beloved"

"Thank you" Optimus said and returned the kiss.

Mirage stepped away for a moment to put Arcee down with the other sparklings before returning to his mate. 'Let's get you to the berth" Mirage stated, and trying to pull his mate up, but it didn't work and Mirage's arm became dislocated at the shoulder. He would need some serious work to repair it.

"Love, go take care of your shoulder. I'll be fine here for a little bit" Optimus assured. Mirage left, not because he wanted to but because he had no choice, the pain was starting to get to him, and not realizing his was leaking oil and energon, he began to become delirious and weak as he made his way. Unfortunately he didn't make it to the med bay before he passed out.

Optimus could feel it over the bond and commed a medic and guided them to Mirage. Ratchet was the medic who found Mirage and didn't like what he saw. "Take care of him" Optimus told Ratchet.

Ratchet worked hard for a whole day before he had all the little pieces back together. Mirage was still out of it and had an energon drip going, as well as a metallic sling on his left arm, but he was still alive. Optimus though weakened took care of the sparklings and drank energon when he was able to get it down. Mirror came to help out as Air Raid was on earth visiting his new grandbabies.

"Darling what brings you by?" Optimus asked opening the door and seeing Mirror.

"Raid is on earth and you need help, as mom is in the med bay out cold" Mirror said, much like her mother Mirage.

"Alright darling come in" Optimus said knowing it would do no good to argue.

"Now you get to bed dad, and leave these little ones to me" and with that mirror took over. Optimus nodded and crashed as soon as he was flat on the berth.

Mirror watched over the little ones first, and then one of her other siblings came to replace her, and then another to replace that sibling. By the time Optimus woke, Seaspan was watching the little ones as they slept.

"Sea?" Optimus asked coming into the other room.

'Yeah dad" the seeker responded.

"How long have I been out?"

"About 28 hours, dad" the seeker answered, surprising Optimus.

"I didn't realize" Optimus said and had to sit down. "Son be a dear, grab me some energon would you"

Seaspan did as asked. "Yeah Mirror, Optima, Bluefire and I all helped out, as mom is still out of it in the med bay, but Ratchet says mom is getting better' the seeker said, handing his father some energon.

"Thank you son and thank you to your siblings" Optimus said and drank the energon.

"You're are welcome, but don't give us too much credit, as mom contacted us before he passed out – he wanted to make sure you and the little ones were taken care of' Seaspan said.

"I'm not surprised" Optimus said and commed the med bay to check up on Mirage.

"He is ok except he hasn't woken up yet, Optimus" Ratchet said, 'Could you please come to the med bay and see if he will respond better to you?"

"On my way" Optimus said and told his son where he was going before going to the med bay. Seaspan nodded, his seeker instinct kicking into full gear as Optimus left.

In the med bay, Mirage was still out of it and so far nothing the medics had done had helped. Now, it was up to Optimus. Optimus came and sat beside his mate and caressed his face gently. "Come on love time to wake"

Mirage was trying, but something was wrong with his systems and he pulsed that to his mate. He couldn't wake up and he was scared. Optimus told Ratchet what Mirage had pulsed to him.

Ratchet went right to work after swearing, trying to find the culprit, and found the issue. Ratchet removed something, and with that, Mirage slowly began to wake up, no longer stuck in no man's land.

"Welcome back" Optimus said and kissed Mirage softly. Mirage shook, happy to be out of that cold, dark place. And then Mirage realized his left arm was immobilized, and he remembered what had happened. "You're on the mend, I'm just glad you're going to be okay"

"I just never want to be in that cold dark place again" Mirage said, referring to his coma.

"I hope you never experience that again" Optimus said.

"Thank you for being my knight in shining armor" Mirage said with a smile, "beloved"

"Anytime my love" Optimus said smiling back and asked Ratchet if they could go home.

"Not quite yet' Ratchet said in a concerned tone, but he wasn't concerned with Mirage – he was concerned with Optimus. Optimus seemed weaker than normal. Optimus nodded not realizing Ratchet was concerned regarding him.

Ratchet began scanning Optimus and found the issue – a torn energon line. While not major, it still needed to be repaired and pronto. It didn't take Ratchet long to have Optimus sedated. Mirage passed out in shock as Ratchet took his mate and sedated him without telling either of them why. Ratchet fixed the energon line before going and waking Mirage up.

Mirage roused easily. "What was wrong? Why did you sedate him?" Mirage asked.

"He looked weak and when I scanned him I found a torn energon line"

"Well he just sparked a couple days ago. Is he going to be ok?"

"I've repaired the line and have him on an energon drip, he'll be fine." That made Mirage feel much better. "He'll be out for a while, get some rest Mirage." Mirage nodded before nodding off.

Elsewhere, Crasher was watching as Silverlinging's abdomen grew. "How are you feeling" Crasher asked Silverlining.

"Like I need you buried in me" the seeker said, running his hands over his own sparkling bump. Crasher smiled and walked over and ran his hands over the bump. The seeker purred and the sparklings kicked. "Feels sooo good…"

"Where do you want my spike darling?"

The seeker wanted to say his valve, but something stopped him, and he felt a need for the spark elsewhere. "Frag my hot little aft…" the seeker begged.

"What is more comfortable you love being on your side or on all fours" Crasher asked rubbing the sparkling bump.

"All fours…ugh…or…ooo…or else my wings get in the way" the seeker said.

"Then on all fours dear one" Crasher said and helped his mate into that position. Crasher ran his hands over his mate's body, one hand rubbing his aft the other running over the sparkling bump. The seeker moaned before removing his groin plating and his aft plating, and prepared for his mate's entry. Crasher moved a bit and began licking his mates aft. The seeker trembled in pleasure, letting out barely audible moans as the waves of pleasure washed over him. His aft had always been sensitive, but he didn't know it felt like this. Crasher took his time he wanted his mate begging.

But unlike most seekers, as they got louder when they were horny, Silverlining got a bit quieter, but he began to beg nonetheless. 'please….please…ugh…take my hot aft…frag me." Crasher felt his mate was ready and stopped licking his aft only to replace his tongue with his spike. "oh sooo big…feels so good…in my hot little aft' the seeker said.

"You're so tight my love...you feel so amazing"

The seeker purred as his wings were stroked and begged more, as the feeling was so amazing. "Seekers not only….not only have hypersensitive wings…they….ooo…ugh….yeah…they have hyper-…. Ngh….have hypersensitive afts" Silverlining stated as he rode the waves of pleasure that were coursing through him.

"Then I will make sure you are senseless with pleasure." The seeker moaned, lost completely in pleasure – unable to make any intelligible sound. He needed this and he submitted to his mate's desires. Crasher kept thrusting in and out of his mates aft enjoying the sounds his mate made. Then the sounds changed, to a much lower, deeper pitch as the seeker was closing in on his major overload, having already had several mini ones. He could only hope his mate noticed the change and knew what was coming as he wasn't able to tell him. "Overload for me my love" Crasher purred to his mate feeling the change.

Silver overloaded big time, to the point of crashing straight into recharge. Crasher was worried, but the smile on the seeker's faceplates made Crasher feel better. Relaxing Crasher cleaned them up and cleaned their home.

About 30 minutes later, the seeker roused, feeling satiated. "That was wonderful, my love."

Crasher smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it.' The seeker nodded and soon the two were working together.

Elsewhere, Jazzmin had crawled away from Bee and Dive. He didn't know that his curiosity was getting the best of him. He crawled off, and then, realizing he was lost began to cry. The only one around to hear the sad sounds was Percy and he quickly sought out the little one. Percy saw him finally and scooped him up. "Shhh, I've got you little one." Jazzmin wasn't sure if he should trust this bot, but not wanting to be alone, little Jazzmin clung to the microscope. "Who do you belong to I wonder" Percy said gently.

Jazzmin couldn't say anything but one word, as he was scared. "Bee"

"Then to Bee we will go" Percy said smiling at the little one and took him home.

At home, Bee, having discovered the little one had wandered off again, was frantically looking for the little having already confirmed with both mates that the little sparkling was not with them. "Bee" Percy called. "Here he is"

Just as bee turned around, Jazzmin jumped from Percy's arms and flew toward Bee, clinging tightly to the yellow armor.

Bee held Jazzmin close and kissed his helm again and again. "Oh Jazzmin you scared me, thank you Percy"

Percy merely nodded, happy to return the sparkling. And seeing that one crisis had been averted, Percy went to see if he could prevent another – his hormones getting the best of him. He was starting to feel the need for interface take over him, and so he headed home – not because Fader was there, but hopefully relieve the urge he was feeling. He was glad that Thunderstorm had agreed to watch the two little sparklings, because Percy knew he was horny as hell.

Percy made it home and went to the berth and started touching himself. The more he touched himself, the hornier he got. He just felt like every sensor he had was alight. He rubbed over this area and that, discovering new erogenous zones that he would have to tell his mate about. It didn't take him long before he opened his groin plating, teasing his own valve and spike, amazed at the feel, as he had never really pleasured himself before.

Percy slipped his fingers into his valve and started fingering his valve before stroking himself.

Percy was lost in a sexual haze, and didn't realize that his mate had come home from his shift, completely unaware of just how horny Percy was. Percy was in a world of his own. Percy moaned loudly as pleasure coursed through him not realizing Fader heard him. Fader came into the berth room and was shocked to find his mate so lost in pleasure. And as Fader approached, he was surprised as, though not really aware of it, Percy came after Fader and was working on making Fader the submissive bot. Fader purred as Percy began to take advantage of him. "Ooo…baby…" Fader said.

"Open..." Percy purred he said as he worked Fader.

Fader opened and submitted to his mate. "Fill me baby…fill me" Fader begged, his valve dripping wet and his spike stiff as steel. Percy didn't have to be told twice and slipped into his mate. Fader moaned as he was taken, this unexpected adventure turning Fader on even more. Percy moaned and happily took his mate lost in pleasure. Fader moaned enjoying the sensation, his spark waiting for the word, as Fader sensed Percy wanted something more than just interfacing.

"I want your spark..."

"Yessss…" Fader responded, releasing his spark. "Give me your babies…baby"

Percy released his spark. "Have my babies"

Fader moaned, enjoying the feeling as his spark changed colors – he knew he was sparked, but didn't care as he was too pleasure shot. "Thank you, baby….thank you" Fader groaned as he rode the waves of pleasure and overloaded. Percy overloaded to and felt sated.

It was only when Percy felt sated that he realized what he had done, and he felt bad. He helped his normally dominant mate up off of the floor. The microscope was worried but Fader smiled and kissed his mate. "It's ok, love, it's ok….I was hoping that this would happen someday, where I would get you to take me and enjoy being in the dominant role" Fader said, warmth and love in his voice.

"I...didn't realize I was doing it love." Fader sat down and opened his arms, allowing his mate to come to him. And when Percy was close enough, Fader drew the bot in and just held him while pulsing love, hoping that Percy would feel better. Percy snuggled into his mate loving his warmth.

Meanwhile, Optimus roused in the med bay, feeling a lot stronger and wondering why he was getting an energon drip as Mirage appeared to sleep on the berth he had been on, left arm in a sling from having dislocated the shoulder. Optimus called for any medic on duty. Ratchet soon came out, seeing that Optimus was obviously no longer under the sedation he had used. "I see you are back to your old self" Ratchet stated.

"Why am I on an energon drip?"

"Because I had to fix an energon line that was leaking and you were too sedated to give it to you to drink" Ratchet stated.

Optimus nodded. "Am I alright now? And Mirage?"

"You should be good as new. As for Mirage, he is just recharging. His arm will need to be in that sling for several weeks while his systems repair the damage. He will be on a reduced work load, and that includes taking care of your sparklings" Ratchet stated. Optimus nodded knowing he would take some time off. Mirage began to rouse, he was achy and in pain, but fully online.

"Love, how do you feel?" Optimus asked.

"I have been better, but I have been worse" Mirage stated.

"You're on light duty, and that includes our sparklings but I'm going to take time off and help"

Mirage let out a heavy sigh – he knew it was only appropriate, but that didn't mean he liked it. "It's just until your arm heals." Mirage merely nodded, not sure what else to do. "I'll be helping you love"

"Alright, it is just going to be hard to be on light duty" Mirage said.

"I know but you can do it"

Mirage looked at his mate. 'If you say so"

"I know so." Mirage slid himself off the berth. He may have been injured, but there was no way he was going to let anyone, including his mate, baby him.

"You two can go" Ratchet said. Mirage walked out, just about leaving his mate in his wake. Optimus was floored by how fast Mirage could still move, even with the bad arm. Optimus had to increase his pace to catch up.

Mirage headed straight back for the sparklings, scooping up Arcee with ease into his one good arm. Optimus was amazed. "Don't look so amazed, beloved. How else do I deal with more than one sparkling at a time? I have taught myself how to scoop two up with one arm" Mirage admitted, before scooping another one up into his good arm. Optimus was shocked but realized that to allow Mirage to continue like this was against medic's orders.

Optimus took one of the sparklings. "I'm here to help." Mirage was caught off guard, and instead of taking it like he should have, he overreacted after gently setting Arcee down. Mirage ran into their berth room and locked the door, flopping onto the berth in tears. Optimus sighed and gave Mirage a little time before he went to him.

After Seaspan had helped get all the sparklings down for a nap, the seeker left and Optimus went to his mate. Mirage had calmed down, but he still hurt – not just physically but emotionally. Optimus went to him and held him close. "Why me? Why the hell does everything seem to happen to me?" Mirage asked as he cried into his mate's shoulder.

"I don't know my love" Optimus said. "But know I love you." Mirage looked at his mate and then snuggled is as close as possible. HE needed to just be held. Optimus held him close. Mirage relaxed a bit, though not completely, as this whole situation bothered him. Part of what had Mirage so upset was that he had been in this position before, before his body was remade, as his "mother" had dislocated his shoulders both at once when he was still a sparkling, and this brought back those memories he had been trying to suppress his entire life.

"Easy love" Optimus soothed. Mirage shivered, as the memory haunted him. "Shhh, it's alright beloved"

"Y-y-you don't understand" Mirage said, trembling, 'this reminds of one time when….when I was a sparkling."

"What happened my love?" Mirage told of the time his "mom" ripped his arms out of their sockets after he accidentally bumped into her favorite table and knocked one of the knick-knacks off. "I wish someone had ripped her arms off, they didn't deserve you."

"I didn't know any better, and I thought that was how I was supposed to be punished" Mirage said, making Optimus even sadder.

"I wish you had never had them as your creators, there are so many more bots who would have loved you"

"But then, I might never have ended up with you" Mirage said, kissing his mate, though the hurt was still there.

"I know" Optimus said and kissed Mirage softly. "I love you"

"I love you too" Mirage said.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Flasher was working with Wheeljack on something when Keeper came in to see what was going on. Wheeljack had once again revived his time machine and none of the three realized it was active. Wheeljack was talking when the accident happened.

The three suddenly found themselves in a very unfamiliar place, at least to the twins. It was at the start of the war. Optimus had just been named Prime and seekers appeared to be slaughtering Autobots left and right. As the three got their bearings, they noticed that there was a young bot running from a trine of seekers. A familiar looking car was racing toward the car under attack, and having been around during the war's end, all three transformed and began to assist, having no idea who they were assisting.

Jazz gunned his engines he knew if he could get between that trine and Mirage it would give the youngling a chance to get to the city. Jazz was suddenly surprised when he was joined by two racers and a semi, though he recognized none of the bots, not even Jack. Jazz was just glad that the three were doing their best to draw the fire from the seekers. Jazz commed the youngling and made sure he got into the city before he transformed and shot each seeker at least once.

Tired of being pelted, the trine called off their attack and left. The three from the future rolled over to near where Jazz was, wanting to be sure the youngling was safe as well. "How is he?" Keeper asked, sounding so much like Optimus Jazz almost called the bot sir.

"He going to be just fine once Ratchet fixes him up" Jazz said. "Come on Mirage let's get you into the city"

The young bot nodded, as he had scars upon scars and wounds upon wounds on him. Jack, Flasher and Keeper couldn't believe their audios, but not wanting to be out when the seeker's rain came again, the three followed Jazz back to the hidden base.

Jazz took Mirage to Ratchet. "Ratch man you here"

A fairly young looking, though not too young looking, Ratchet came forth. Keeper and Flasher had to take a double take while Jack just watched, curious as to why the youngling looked so bad.

"I'm here Jazz" Ratchet said coming over and looked at Mirage. "Care to tell me how you got these injuries or shall I guess" Ratchet asked Mirage as he did some scans.

"I-I…I fell…I am a bit of a klutz" the youngling replied.

"Care to try that again" Ratchet said as he got to work. Mirage kept quiet, not wanting to tell what really happened. Even though his creators were dead, he was still scared that they would come back and abuse him again.

Jazz suspected like Ratchet did how these injuries had come to be. "Mirage I want to share something with you" Jazz said and sat down beside the youngling. "I was with an abusive creator, he would beat me quite often. So much so that I thought I was going to offline, but then one day I was saved by some kind mechs"

"I am nothing but a mistake…a mistake" Mirage stated, shaking as he said it. Jazz realized that this was what the poor bot had been told all his young life.

"You are not a mistake, anyone who calls you that is a slagging idiot who doesn't know what they're talking about" Jazz said and put an arm around Mirage and rubbed his helm gently. "You need a proper parent"

Flasher and Keeper were flabbergasted, as they had always seen their mom as strong, loving, caring, and full of self –confidence, but that was not what they saw here. And before the youngling could say anymore, a relatively young and inexperienced Optimus Prime came into the room.

"I heard what happened I came to see if everyone is alright" Optimus said coming over. Mirage cast his optics downward, obviously waiting to be hit for supposedly "causing trouble." The young bot shook as the Prime neared, in fearful anticipation. Optimus approached carefully. "It's alright now you're safe here, no one will hurt you and if they do they will be dealt with accordingly."

And before their very optics, Mirage vanished. No one had ever seen a bot do that before, and they were very worried. "Mirage" Jazz said gently. "Darling it's alright we won't hurt you, that includes Optimus. Why don't you let us see you?" Trusting Jazz, Mirage reappeared, and looked worse than he did when he came in. Wounds of various stages could be seen all over his body, places where wiring had been pulled out and places where joints and welds had been broken and fixed. Considering how bad he looked, Ratchet was surprised that the bot was still alive.

"Please…please…don't tell my creators…." Mirage said, even though Mirage knew his creators were dead.

"You'll never see those fools again, now let Ratchet fix you up and you're going home with me and Wingspan" Upon hearing his name the seekerling appeared and after being picked up by his mama he curled into Mirage purring. Wingspan at this time was around 3years old.

Mirage smiled when he saw the sparkling. And while Jazz worried at first that Mirage would be aggressive toward the sparkling, Mirage was surprisingly gentle as he held the little bundle of joy near his spark. It took all the bots by surprise as a bot so beat up and neglected could be so loving. And then Mirage did something the bots had never seen – he, a youngling, spoke to the seekerling in sparkling clicks, coos, and warbles. Wingspan was thrilled and began to carry on a conversation with the bot.

"It's official now, you're coming home with us" Jazz said and rubbed Wingspans and Mirages helm with a loving touch. Optimus got closer to make sure the bot was ok, and Mirage growled and held the seekerling tightly to him. Wingspan knew Optimus meant no danger, but he actually enjoyed just how protective this youngling was of him. When Optimus backed off, Mirage relaxed and Ratchet was able to work, as Ratchet didn't want to antagonize the bot any further.

Meanwhile, the trio from the future watched this whole interaction. Surely dad would have known not to approach like that and Mirage would have known dad was trustworthy, or so the twins thought. Jack just watched, wowed to learn about the pair. Optimus stayed a little longer before being commed by Ironhide and he excused himself. Ratchet finally finished the repairs and let Jazz take Mirage home. Jazz let the trio follow and he got Mirage settled in and gave him some warm energon to drink before offering the others anything.

Keeper and company watched, unsure why their parents had reacted in the ways they had.

Mirage looked at the three. "Thank you…for saving me" Mirage said, still as shaken as ever.

"You're welcome" Jack said and Jazz encouraged Mirage to drink the energon. "It will help you feel better Mirage, drink"

"This tastes good, is this recycled energon?" Mirage asked, breaking more sparks.

"No son, this is regular energon and you will have it every day" Jazz said gently.

"This tastes so sweet" Mirage said. "I want to have this every day."

"M- Mirage" Keeper stopped himself from calling the bot mom, "haven't you ever had regular energon before?"

"No, mom and dad always said the mistake doesn't' deserve the good energon" Mirage said, enjoying the taste of the normal energon.

"I'll make sure you have it" Jazz said liking Mirage's dead creators less and less.

While Keeper and his fellow time travelers watched, time sped up, and soon they were at another point in time, but still trapped in the past. Mirage was now older and getting better, but they found themselves following the fledgling leader, who couldn't help but stare at the twin's mother.

"I see the way you've been looking him Optimus" Ratchet said coming up on the leader.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ratchet" Optimus said.

"Oh don't give me that, your mooning over him, he is of consenting age you know. Talk to him"

"Ratchet, I haven't been with anyone since Elita except with partners. He deserves someone better than me"

Keeper watched the exchange, as this didn't seem like dad to him – worried, not feeling good enough for their mom. Keeper and Flasher were getting a better understanding that their parents weren't always the way they had known them.

"Optimus, sir" Keeper stated, getting a look from both bots, "I-I don't see any harm in trying to at least talk to him, sir."

"I knew it, I wasn't the only one who can see it" Ratchet said, "Now that two votes for you to go talk to the mech."

"Ratchet honestly" Optimus said. "What do I even say to him?"

Flasher, thinking of something his mom mentioned to him, spoke, "ask him what he thinks about being a spy given his illusionary prowess." Flasher remembered Mirage saying he didn't know how Optimus knew to ask, but Mirage had always wanted to be a spy.

Optimus thought about it, he hadn't thought about that. "I just might"

"I think it would go over pretty well" Flasher said, earning a look from Keeper and Jack, but an understanding look from Ratchet.

Another flash of time, and they were unseen witnesses of Optimus's approach to the young Mirage. "Mirage, may I speak with you" Optimus asked.

"Yes sir" Mirage replied, slightly nervous.

"I would like your opinion on something"

"Ok, sir, but I am not sure how much my opinion is worth" Mirage replied, a little eager to hear what the young leader had to say.

"It's worth more than you know" Optimus said. "I know you're learning much with your illusion abilities. What would you say to training to be a spy?"

Mirage reacted with shock – how had Optimus known? "I-I-I I have always dreamed of being a spy, ever since I learned I had illusionary abilities. I know Jazz has been teaching me some things, but I want to know more, I want to be trained as a spy" Mirage said, his spark pulsing rapidly, and occasionally skipping jolts.

Optimus smiled behind his mask. "Then tomorrow you will start your full training with Jazz" His spark pulsing

"Thank you sir" Mirage responded resisting the urge to hug the leader.

Time passed yet again, and this time, Flasher and the other two were watching Mirage's first test out as a spy. Flasher knew how difficult it was, as Mirage had put him through the test. They watched as Mirage failed his first time. Flasher could feel for the bot, but was surprised by his mom's reaction. "I don't deserve to be a spy for Optimus, I can't even pass this test" Mirage said.

"Mirage, it's alright" Jazz told him. "I didn't pass the test the first time either. We'll just try it again tomorrow"

"I-I I want a week more to train, before I take the test again" Mirage said.

"You got it Mirage, now come on time for energon and we need to pick Wingspan up"

"Yes sir" Mirage stated, and the two walked off.

And once again, time changed, and this time, Keeper and Flasher and Jack were unseen witnesses to when Optimus and Mirage finally connected. Mirage was coming in, covered in mud. Optimus was relieved seeing Mirage alright and grinning even though he was covered in mud. They talked before Optimus took Mirage to the wash racks and their confessions of attraction were made known.

After that, the trio realized they were back where they belonged, and at the exact moment that they left, so no one would have been able to miss them. Keeper and Flasher knew one thing – they needed to see their parents while Jack wanted to go interface with his mate, riled up form the last scene they had seen.

Optimus and Mirage were at home and Optimus held Mirage who rested on his chest.

The twins knocked. 'Come in' said Mirage.

Keeper and Flasher came in and found their parents. "What is it boys?" Optimus asked.

The boys sat down, and told of the things they had seen. Both Optimus and Mirage were shocked. "You were in the past?" Mirage asked, not quite believing his audios, but also wishing his sons didn't see what he had looked like when he first arrived on Autobot base and was taken in by Jazz.

"We were" Flasher said. Optimus held Mirage a bit tighter. Mirage buried his face in his mate's chest, not wanting to be reminded of some of the things he was currently being reminded of.

"Sons this is not the time for this conversation" Optimus said.

"Actually it is dad, as we just wanted to say thank you and that now we understand" keeper said, tagging his brother, and then the two left.

Mirage just looked at his mate once the two left. "I can guess Primus wanted them to understand something, but did he have to make them see that?" Mirage asked his mate.

"I wish I knew love" Optimus said hugging Mirage close.

Meanwhile, Elsewhere, Jack was jacked up and horny as hell. Darkwing better be ready, because I want to frag him senseless, thought Jack. Darkwing didn't realize what was coming his way as he was cleaning up, the sparklings elsewhere. Jack snuck up behind his mate and began playing with the wings as well as the groin plating, all in hopes Darkwing would acquiesce. Darkwing not realizing it was Jack struggled.

Jack was bucked off, but determined to get right back on. 'Babydoll, it's me, now let me ravish you" Jack stated as he tried again.

"I'm not in the mood Jack" Darkwing said.

Jack's ego deflated and he ran off to his lab – a place he could go when he felt like he was being rejected. Darkwing hadn't meant to be so harsh, but jack took what he had said wrong. Nevertheless, Darkwing was going to regret things soon – as when Wheeljack was in the lab, there was an explosion and Jack was in stasis lock, limbs blown off and part of his chest wall blown apart, revealing the inventor's spark. Jack was still online but what he was going to be like when he woke was a mystery.

Darkwing felt pain and commed the medics to get to Jacks lab. When he learned what happened to Jack, Darkwing lost it and had a breakdown.

Rave and TC were right there for their brother, not realizing why he was acting so out of character. "He'll be back, dark, he's been blown apart many times – he'll be back" Rave offered, as he had known Jack better than TC.

Darkwing shook his head and while sobbing he told his brothers what had happened. "I...if I hadn't...said no...He wouldn't have been in the lab..."

Neither of the other two seekers said anything, as they knew Darkwing was right. They hugged him, though, hoping to at least offer support while Jack lay on the med bay berth, out cold. Darkwing would never forgive himself and if Jack offlined then he would to.

Primus was not ready for either to come home, but he needed Darkwing realize that life wasn't always about what he wanted, as Darkwing was still a bit self-centered, even though he wasn't bad as his brother TC or some of the other seekers. Still the seeker had a lesson to be learned. Darkwing continued to sob softly as he waited for word.

Kryptonight, seeing that Darkwing was distraught, came over and talked to the older seeker. "We are doing everything we can" the seeker medic said.

"It's my fault..."

"Why is it your fault" Krypto asked.

"Jack wanted to face...I told him I wasn't in the...mood and he ran off to his lab..."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe you needed to please your mate, even when you are not in the mood? I am not always in the mood, but when Hurricane wants some, which is rare, I usually give in – and sometimes it turns out to be the best sessions we have, as he always make sure that I get more pleasure than when I constantly bug him for interfacing" Krypto said.

"No...It didn't" Darkwing said wiping at his face.

"Sometimes, we seekers who have mates that are not seekers take for granted that they always are forced to put up with our heat cycles, whether they really want to or not. We tend to have a higher libido, and constantly ask, and they more often than not give in to our pleas, but I learned the hard way a while ago, when Hurricane left Cybertron for three weeks because I did something similar to what you had done. Remember, you still have time, and Jack is still with us" Krypto said. And while Darkwing wouldn't have listened to Ratchet, Aid, or Fader, Kryptonight, being a fellow seeker, was able to reach the bot in a way the others couldn't.

"Will...will he be okay..." Darkwing asked softly.

"He can still hear, Dark…go talk to him" Krypto said with an encouraging smile and pat on the back.

Darkwing went to Jacks side. "I'm sorry...so sorry...I didn't mean for you to run out..." Jack remained quiet, listening though Darkwing didn't know it. Jack wanted to be with his mate, and didn't understand this, but he had no say in the matter. "I'll do better...I promise...don't leave me..." Jack pulsed a faint pulse of love and forgiveness, but still remained in stasis lock. "I don't deserve you..." Darkwing said and pulsed love back.

For the next few nights, Darkwing sat by his mate's side. Dark had gotten horny several times, but realized he couldn't relieve himself. And so he dealt with it, though he didn't' like it, and realized how Jack must have felt to have been denied. And on the morning of the fifth day, jack started rousing. "Love...oh love come back to me..." Jack was fighting to come back, especially to his mate and their sparklings. Darkwing pulsed love. "Come back..."

Jack's optics opened. "Oh my love..." Darkwing said and kissed Jack.

Jack looked over to see his mate. "I…I…I'm sorry" jack said barely above a whisper.

"No I'm the one who is sorry love this is my fault"

"But I shouldn't have walked out" Jack said, still unsure as to why he had reacted so strongly to the rejection.

"We both messed up my love, can you forgive me"

"I love you with all my spark" Jack said, "and I forgive you and hope the medic releases me soon, so I can make up lost time with you, my love.

"I'll go ask" Darkwing asked and kissed his mate. Dark found Krypto, and with a knowing look, Krypto released Jack to his mate. Darkwing took his mate home and tended to his mate.

'Where were we before I took off?" Jack asked, still horny.

"I'm going to let you ravish me"

"You are? Even if you're not in the mood?" Jack said, confused. But Darkwing had learned the lesson Primus wanted him to learn.

"Yes my love you can have me no matter what." Jack smiled before snaking his hand down to tease his mate's groin plating. He didn't realize that Primus was going to use the two of them once again. "Mmmm...please..."

"Open" commanded Jack, wanting to directly stimulate his mate. Darkwing opened his panel letting Jack have at his valve. Jack teased his mate, fingering him sensually. "Looks like I found a needy, leaky valve…what do you think, love?" jack asked.

Darkwing moaned and moved on the fingers. "Nnnnn..."

Jack could feel the valve getting even slicker and hotter. And without realizing what he was saying, jack said, 'I think it's time you carried my babies again."

"Yesss..." Darkwing moaned not realizing his body wasn't really his own.

"Yeah...You'll have a big belly, just full of my babies" jack said, his own body not really under his own control either.

"Give me your babies...I need them in me..." Darkwing moaned.

"Oh yeah – gonna knock up my love; Jack said.

"Yesss...make me big and swollen with your sparklings..." Jack got his cable out and, though on his back, teased his mate's valve with his thick hot cable. Darkwing moaned and cried out begging for his mate to take him. Jack thrust his hot spike into his mate, on his way to getting Darkwing sparked. Darkwing just moaned and writhed on the spike begging for Jacks sparklings.

Neither knew it, but Dark was going to be much like Snow, carrying 6 sparklings. "Ooo. So tight…need to give you more babies' Jack said.

"Yesss...oh please Jack please..."

"Come on baby, release that hot spark of yours' Jack said while playing with his mate's wings. Dark didn't have to be told twice and released his spark. Jack released his spark as well. The two sparks merged knocking Dark up and Dark overloaded with a cry. "Now you're really gonna be horny" Jack said as he began cleaning the two up.

Dark just made a grunting sound as he could feel he was sparked he just didn't know at that moment how many, and would freak when he found out. "Love you doll" jack stated, snuggling with his mate.

"Love you Jack." They both drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Speaking of Snow, the young adult was struggling as his body changed while carrying 6 sparklings. Snow was now bed bound and the seeker medic came to see his son to check on his son and the developing sparklings. "How are you feeling son"

"Fat" snow said.

The seeker medic chuckled. "I would imagine so" Then Krypto started his scans.

What Krypto discovered was something that alarmed him. Two of the sparks were "returned sparks" but who they would be was a mystery.

"What's wrong dad?" Snow said seeing his father's reaction.

"I am sorry for yelling at you – I can see this was Primus's doing – and two of the sparks you are carrying are what we are calling "returned sparks" meaning that they have lived before and are coming back" Krypto said.

"Returned...but who could it be?"

"Don't know, but we will be watching you much closer" the seeker medic stated.

Snow nodded. "I cannot wait for this to be over dad"

"I know, son, but it will be done soon enough, you only have 2 or 3 months left" Krypto said, glad to have redeveloped a good rapport with his oldest son.

Snow nodded. "I'm getting tired dad"

"Then sleep, I will stay with you until fire returns" Krypto stated, kissing his son gently on the helm. Snow nodded and drifted into a semi restless recharge. The older seeker placed a warm blanket over his son and then waited for Fire's return.

Fire was later getting back then he had planned as he had gotten caught up in some work. It was a good thing that the seeker medic stayed, as sparklings decided that they weren't going to wait any longer. Snow let out little groans as he tried to rest when his oil broke. Krypto saw it and immediately called Rave to back him up, as this was a seeker issue as much as it was a medical issue. And once that comm. was made, Krypto prepped to deliver the sparklings. Snow woke with whimpers as he looked at his father with pain fill optics.

Krypto revealed something that looked like a scanner, but in reality it was made to give pain meds. Krypto gave a med to Snow just as Rave was coming in. Fire wasn't there, but they couldn't wait any longer. "What do you need me to do?" Rave asked.

'I need you to do that calming technique you taught me first, and then we will go from there, while I watch the sparklings' health" Krypto stated Rave nodded and went over to Snow and started to caress the cockpit. Snow settled and soon found that preparing to spark wasn't as bad. The seeker medic got six special berths ready for the little ones. And soon, after about 45 minutes, the first four seekerlings, two mechs and two femmes, were sparked, but the last two – the returned sparks – were being a little trickier. Snow let out a small groan as the last two weren't coming right away.

Finally, one of the two came out, and neither Kryptonight nor Rave recognized the little one. There would be only one bot who might recognize this one, and he was a sparkling right now – as this was a brother that Optimus never knew he had and Crankcase had failed to save – a brother named Mustang. Krypto gently put that one aside, and then came out a seeker femme, and Rave recognized her instantly – as it had been his old friend who had sold herself as a seekerling bearer as she couldn't get any other job. Her name was Catfight.

"This one I know" Rave said seeing the femme.

"But the other one is a returned spark as well, but I have no idea who that is" the seeker medic stated, checking over the 6 little ones when Fire walked in the door.

"Primus..." Fire said and rushed over.

"Meet your new little ones, Fire" stated Krypto. Fire smiled before kissing Snow deeply. Snow kissed back, happy to have sparked happy healthy sparklings.

"I love you my brave mate"

Primus reached down and reset Snow's programming. "I love you too, my sweet."

"Why don't you get some rest?" Without any further ado, Snow crashed into recharge and Rave left.

Fire made sure Snow was comfortable before he looked at the sparklings. Kryptonight quickly left, as he didn't want to upset any more than he had to. Fire held each one for a time before putting them down when they fell asleep he lay beside Snow sensors going so he could get up if the sparklings woke.

Elsewhere Soundwave was getting further along in his pregnancy. Grimlock was doing his best to care for his mate and their new little ones, but he wasn't quite the mother hen that Soundwave was. Soundwave loved what Grimlock was able to do and kissed him softly, giving him a soft caress. "Sparklings nap, mate need something?" Grimlock asked, as he emitted a low groan of pleasure from the soft caress.

"Need mate" Soundwave said sliding his hand downwards.

The low growls grew slightly louder, which Soundwave knew was a good sign. "Me Grimlock make sure mate get what mate want" the dinobot growled, pleasure bubbling up through his own systems.

"Need mate inside me, reminding me who I belong to" Soundwave purred.

"Me Grimlock remind mate" Grimlock stated, revealing his thick, throbbing, stiff cable. Grimlock also gently used his sharp teeth to nip at Wave's systems. If someone didn't know any better, it would look like Grimlock was about to eat the other bot, but that was far from the case.

Soundwave moaned and opened his valve. "Nnnn...need Grimlock..." The dinobot snarled in arousal, and began by using his long tongue to tease his mate's valve, wanting to make sure his mate was ready to take his monster, just like always. Soundwave moaned and clung to Grimlock and writhed as he was tongued.

After a few more minutes of tonguing, Grimlock decided his mate was ready, and slowly slid his throbbing member deep inside his mate. Grimlock emitted a low growl as the warm, slick heat surrounded his spike. Soundwave let out a low moan feeling that spike in him. "Ohhhh..." Grimlock didn't move at first, enjoying the sensations. But not too long afterwards, began thrusting in and out while playing with Wave's spike and teasing sensitive wiring. He hoped his mate was enjoying this as much as he was. Soundwave moaned Grimlock's praises and begged for more, he needed it so badly. Grimlock felt bad that he hadn't been able to spoil his mate as much as he would like, but was determined to do so at every opportunity. He rubbed the sensitive sparkling bump and continued to thrust in and out. Most of all, he wanted to spoil his mate. Soundwave moaned loudly and bucked as best he could, he was becoming lost in the pleasure he was feeling. ''G...Grimlock...nnnnn..."

"Me make sure mate have full pleasure" Grimlock stated, feeling his own temperature rise. Grimlock moved faster, as he was lost in pleasure too. Soundwave kept moaning and writhing in delight he was getting close.

Grimlock's pants and grunts grew louder, indicating to Soundwave that the dinobot was getting close to overload as well.

"Please...close...please..." Soundwave panted. Grimlock let out a long, low growl, the sign he was overloading. Grimlock hadn't expected it to overload so soon, but then he hadn't gotten any for a while. Soundwave overloaded with a cry spilling between them.

"Mate feel better?" Grimlock asked, hoping Wave was feeling better. Soundwave nodded panting. Grimlock smiled, he was very happy. Soundwave kissed Grimlock and smiled softly. "Good to see mate smile" Grimlock stated, not realizing that soon the sparklings would be coming. Soundwave was content to rest a little but didn't get to rest long before he groaned in pain.

The sparklings inside were demanding to be sparked. Grimlock watched as Soundwave became more uncomfortable. And then Grimlock watched as 3 undersized sparklings came spurting out, Soundwave unaware that he had sparked the three. Soundwave was still in pain, but Grimlock didn't understand why and so he commed Ratchet and asked for his assistance. Ratchet rushed to the dinobots home and rushed to Soundwave. "Help mate, me not know what's wrong" Grimlock stated as he held three screaming undersized sparklings in his arms. Ratchet wanted to check over the sparklings, but with Soundwave still in distress, Soundwave was the priority. Soundwave grunted and groaned.

Ratchet quickly checked, and found the issue, the last sparkling, was stuck in the sparking canal. "Just hold on Soundwave" Ratchet said and reached in, doing this and that. The sparkling came out after that but not before Soundwave let out a few cries. Grimlock pulsed love and did what he could to comfort his mate. But the problems were just beginning as the fourth sparkling wasn't moving and wasn't taking in any air. The three femmes were healthy and safe, but the lone mech was now in a life and death struggle.

Soundwave could do nothing but Ratchet cursed and worked to save the sparkling. Ratchet was running out of ideas, and before trying a spark rubbing, he called Krypto. Ratchet didn't always approve of the way the seeker medic did things, but with the results the bot got, Ratchet could hardly argue. The seeker medic came quickly and did a few other things, things that Ratchet would not go near, but one of the unconventional methods worked, and soon the mech was growling in annoyance. Soundwave relaxed finally, energon coming out his dilated valve.

Ratchet quickly and carefully patched up Soundwave while Krypto assessed the sparklings. And once all was said and done, the two medics left and Grimlock was left to stare at the newest sparklings. "It was supposed to be just the femmes" Soundwave said holding the mechling.

"Me just happy all healthy and safe" Grimlock stated. Soundwave nodded and held the femmes letting Grimlock take the mech. Grimlock studied the little mech, and then realized something – it was Blaster. He kept this quiet as Soundwave didn't look like he was in the mood to deal with any more surprises. Soundwave didn't notice as he was tired but would notice later as he slipped into recharge, the femmes in his arms. Grimlock tucked his mate in and then went about taking care of things.

Elsewhere, Mirage was dealing with his dislocated shoulder. He hated how it limited him and what he could do, as it wouldn't even let him change modes. He was not a happy camper and was starting to get a short temper with everyone, except his own sparklings. Optimus had been busy helping Keeper with something when a random bot came in, shaking from having been yelled at by Mirage. Optimus groaned. "I'm going to go see your mother" Optimus said.

Keeper nodded and Optimus left. Mirage was outside, trying to transform before his shoulder had completely healed and he was getting pissed off. What Optimus saw was painful, as here was his mate, so normally independent, stuck with depending on others to help him, and Optimus could tell that his mate didn't like it. Still, that didn't give Mirage any right to yell at an innocent bot. "Mirage" Optimus said loud enough for his mate to hear him. Mirage had turned off his audios, as he didn't want anyone telling him he couldn't do this. And so Optimus's call went unanswered. Optimus pulsed to his mate to please stop he didn't want him to hurt himself. Mirage turned and shot his mate a look – he was tired of being told no. HE had done this before, he could do it now.

Optimus pleaded with him, this would only prolong his recovery. He only had a short time left. Mirage heard the pleas in his sparks, and just broke down, finally turning his audios back on. HE was crying, as he couldn't handle this much longer. Optimus went to him and held his mate close. "Just a little longer, I know you hate this." Mirage just cried into his mate's chest, releasing all the stress and strain he had been holding back. Optimus let him get it all out pulsing love and support. Mirage soon quieted down to mere whimpers.

Optimus pulled am energon cube out of subspace and helped Mirage drink. Mirage didn't want the help, but with one of his arms out of commission, he had no choice. And though he hated it, he let his mate feed him, not realizing Mirage had been running on the last of his reserves. Optimus fed him a few more cubes. "How do you feel?"

"Like slag" Mirage said, as his reserve tanks had just been filled, but not his regular tanks. Optimus pulled out the last of the energon he had on him and gave Mirage that. Mirage consumed the energon, and started feeling a bit better, though not completely. Now he would be able to go get his own energon though. "Thanks, beloved. I am not completely energized, but I am full enough I can last until we get home" Mirage said.

"Then let's get you home and filled." Mirage nodded, and though curious as to what brought his mate out in the first place, he wasn't ready to hear the answer, whatever it may have been. Optimus got Mirage home and made sure his mate was completely full.

When Mirage was completely full of energon, Mirage snuggled up to his mate. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Optimus said wrapping his arms around Mirage

"So what brought you out to see me?" Mirage asked, completely unaware of what he had done.

Optimus sighed and told Mirage about the innocent mech.

Mirage frowned and felt awful. "I want to go talk to this mech, and see if he will talk to me, and see if we can make a friendship out of my huge blunder" Mirage said, sounding more like the Mirage Optimus knew and loved.

"Of course my love" Optimus said and took Mirage to the mech

"I apologize for my behavior, my name is Mirage and I would like to get to know you better my friend. What is your designation?" Mirage asked, with Optimus smiling.

"P..Pincer" The mech said.

Mirage smiled warmly, "Are you new here?" Mirage asked.

Pincer nodded. "I am"

Mirage nodded, 'well then let me give you the tour of the Base of the Prime, my friend" Mirage stated.

"I..okay" Pincer said.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mirage, worriedly.

Pincer shook his head. "I'm fine"

"Then let us begin. No need to be nervous here" Mirage said as he started the tour. Pincer followed Mirage around the base. Mirage gave the tour, but Pincer seemed very quiet and introspective. "You have been quiet, what's on your mind?" Mirage asked. Pincer looked surprised by the question. "Pincer, my friend, this whole time I have noticed that you haven't been paying attention to the things I point out, but you have been staring at me…care to tell me what is going through that processor of yours?" Mirage asked, his tone warm, friendly, and gentle.

Pincer looked down. "I...I think your attractive"

"And what do you think of Optimus, the larger blue and red bot you met with me today?" Mirage asked, wanting to sniff out this crush without revealing what he was doing.

"I think...he's handsome..."

"So you think Optimus and myself are hot stuff, huh?" Mirage asked, clarifying in his warm tone.

Pincer nodded blushing.

Mirage smiled. "What if I told you we are not as young as we appear?"

"W..Wha...?"

"All I am asking is would you think us both still attractive if you knew we are older than we looked?" Mirage asked, not wanting pincer to get in over his head.

Pincer nodded. "Yes...'

Mirage smiled again and knew now that this was more than a crush. "The reason I asked is that Optimus and I are mates, our oldest son, Peacekeeper is the Prime. I wanted to see if this was more than a mere crush, and it would appear so" Mirage stated, feeling a slight jolt in his spark, and knowing Optimus was feeling the same flutter.

Optimus found them. "Mirage"

"Optimus….I wasn't expecting you to show up" Mirage stated with surprise.

"I felt an urge to come." Mirage told Optimus about what he and Pincer had been talking about while pincer blushed.

"Do you feel it too?" Optimus asked Mirage.

Mirage nodded, "Yes, beloved I felt it, but the real question is did Pincer feel it" Mirage stated, and both looked to the young bot. Pincer looked confused, his spark felt funny but he didn't know what it meant. Mirage took pity on the young bot, and asked, 'is your spark skipping jolts, my friend?" Pincer nodded.

"And that only happens around Optimus and I, right?" Mirage asked.

"Yes" Pincer said nodding.

Mirage smiled warmly. "Well, since the sparklings are elsewhere, do you think we should take our new friend home, and teach him about that special feeling in his spark?" Mirage asked Optimus.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" Optimus said.

Mirage led the other two home to the shared quarters. It was good sized, but one look at Optimus and it was obvious as to why it was this big. But once inside, Mirage started by teasing Optimus's groin plating.

Optimus moaned as Mirage teased him. Pincer watched in fascination. Mirage stopped teasing Optimus and began to gently rub his hands over pincer's hot body. Pincer wasn't sheltered by any imagination of the word, but this scene was much hotter than he expected.

Pincer moaned as Mirage caressed him. "Mmm..."

"Come on babe, open up" Mirage purred into pincer's audios. Optimus had already revealed his stiff spike and was rubbing the thick spike against Pincer's hot aft. Pincer moaned and opened his valve and aft ports. But before entering, both Mirage and Optimus used their tongues. Optimus used his on the aft port while Mirage used his to tease the valve and the spike of pincer. Both Mirage and Optimus were hoping Pincer was enjoying this.

Pincer moaned and bucked. "Nnnn..."

Once both Optimus and Mirage were satisfied, both slid their thick spikes deep into Pincer, enjoying the tight warmth. Pincer moaned as the spikes filled him so. "Primus..."

"You can join in the fun as well" Mirage stated as he continued to thrust in and out of the hot little valve. Pincer managed to caress Optimus and Mirage as the two thrust in and out of him. Mirage moaned, pincer wasn't the same as Optimus, but they both were going to have to get used to this. Pincer moaned loudly and caressed as best he could. Optimus moaned, it wasn't Mirage but it still felt good. Mirage was getting close to overload, and released his spark for a spark bonding. Optimus released his spark and they waited for pincer who released his spark.

When the sparks met, Optimus and Mirage were used to it for the most part, and together they were able to handle the information that they got from Pincer, but Pincer had a bit of trouble, as he had never done this before and he was getting information overload from both Mirage and Optimus. The flood of information overwhelmed the poor bot. Thankfully for Pincer, he was not on the receptive phase of his cycle, so he was, though slow, able to process all the information that he had gathered from the bonding. The biggest thing he knew now was that he wanted to go at it again, once Mirage and Optimus were ready, of course.

"Wow..." Pincer moaned. "That was..."

"Intense?" Mirage finished, "well, a first time bonding is like that, but they get better and easier to handle the more you do it, love." Pincer nodded and kissed Mirage before kissing Optimus, he loved the feel of them inside him. It was only then that Optimus and Mirage slid out. Pincer fell into recharge soon, and that left some time for Mirage and Optimus to play.

Optimus pulled Mirage to him after laying Pincer down. "I never expected to gain a third mate."

"Me neither but maybe he can help with the sparklings, both the sparking of them and the raising of them" Mirage stated, enjoying being held by his first mate.

Optimus nodded. "We'll talk to him when he wakes"

"Ok, but right now, I want you in my aft so badly" Mirage whispered into Optimus's audio.

"Then open for me my love" Optimus said. "Let me have that tight aft." Not only did Mirage open his aft port, he also got down on all fours and begged for his mate's spike. Optimus grinned and got into position before he teased Mirage a bit. Finally, though, he slid his spike into his mate's aft. Mirage moaned in pure pleasure. Optimus let Mirage adjust before he began moving. Mirage was soon begging for Optimus to move the spike. Optimus happily complied and began moving hard and fast. Mirage soon overloaded again, and was finally satiated. Optimus overloaded into his mate and kissed him before cleaning them both up. Mirage enjoyed the attention and soon fell into recharge, which was good for Mirage's arm.

Optimus smiled and made sure both his mates, how odd that sounded still, were comfortable and warm enough.

And while the two slept, Optimus went to go talk to his oldest sparklings about his new mate. "Flasher, Keeper I need to talk with you both" Optimus said when he found his sons. Flasher and Keeper gave their attention to their father. Optimus told of Pincer and now they were bonded to him. Flasher and keeper were both supportive of their father.

"You are not upset by this?" Optimus asked them

"Dad, I had two other mates before one died' Flasher said.

"And I just got a third bot into my relationship" Keeper stated.

Optimus nodded. "Thank you sons"

"You are welcome" the twins said.

"I will be scarce for a few days but if you need anything comm me"

"I can do it, dad" keeper stated, "You go enjoy your mates." Optimus nodded and went home. Flasher left as well, and he really missed Charger. He knew Red did too, but there was little they could do about it. Charger missed them to but he had been bad off. He had been too far gone to keep going.

Primus approached Charger. 'My son, if you had a choice, would you like to go back to your mates or would you prefer to remain here? And fear not, you will be able to come back here if you choose to go see them" Primus asked Charger.

"I want to be with them, I never wanted to leave them but I couldn't live that way"

"I understand that, my son. I could send you back as a fast growing sparkling, the only question is who would you want to spark you, though I must warn you that you cannot choose Optimus or Mirage, as I have given them rest from sparking for now' Primus stated.

Charger thought it over who would be kind enough to raise him. "I'm not sure"

"Son, your mates would raise you, you just have to choose who you want to bring you back into the world" Primus stated.

"Jumper or Bee"

"Well, son, you are in luck, as Bee is currently sparked, and one of his developing sparkling's doesn't have a spark. I will send you there. Enjoy" primus said, and then all was dark for charger, but he could hear Bee's spark and knew he was safe. Bee rubbed his sparkling bump as he was home and was tending to the sparklings. Jazzmin staying close.

Suddenly, Slugbug appeared, with a message for Bee. "My son, I have a message for you" Primus said speaking through Slugbug, whose optics were blue.

"F..for me?"

"Yes, my son' Primus replied, 'You carry the returning spark of Charger. When he is sparked, you are to give him to his mates. They don't know he is coming back yet, but they will soon enough."

Bee put his hand on his round sparkling bump. "Yes Primus"

"Charger selected you, you should feel honored, especially since one of your little sparklings was without a spark" Primus stated through Slugbug.

"Why did Charger pick me?" Bee asked rubbing his bump.

'that, my son, you will have to ask him, when he is old enough to tell you" Primus stated, and then vanished, along with Slugbug.

"Well, welcome back Charger when your sparked you'll go to your mates"

"What are you talking about?" Dive asked, hearing only the last comment bee had made.

"Love, Windcharger is coming back. He asked that I carry him...one of our babies had no spark"

"How do you know all this?" Dive asked, as Bee was no medic.

"Primus just informed me"

Dive just nodded before saying, "I wonder how Ratchet is going to take this?"

"I don't know, we'll wait till he gets home." And wasn't too much longer before Ratchet came home.

"Ratchet" Bee said coming over to his mate.

"Yes" Ratchet answered, a little too tired to notice Bee was acting slightly different.

"I need to tell you something"

"And what is that, my love" Ratchet asked.

"One of our babies was going to be sparkless, and well...Windcharger is coming back." Ratchet just stared straight ahead, as he couldn't understand why Primus was sending all these bots back. "Love?" Bee asked worried.

"I just don't understand why these bots are being sent back" Ratchet said.

"Because they choose to come back" Slugbug stated, optics blue, as Primus was going to address Ratchet once and for all.

Ratchet looked at the other. "Do they not get to be at peace then, some of the returned ones fought their afts off, giving their lives"

"I have told them that coming back does not mean that they won't be able to enter the matrix again. They will be back in the Matrix when they come back to me, but do you know that not all were happy in the matrix, especially those who still had living mates?" Primus stated.

"Then explain Ironhide, he was going to be with Hound but then you send them both back. Why"

"Because I will need both of them to reconcile Ironwill and Siren with the other two" Primus explained. Ratchet had no idea there was even a rift that big in the family. "The only way those four are getting reunited is if both their parents return. Once family harmony is restored, I will call both hide and Hound home to be with me."

"So you let them have life again only to take it away once they do what you want"

"That is the way it is with all bots. I have a purpose for all bots, and once that goal has been achieved, I call the bot home' Primus stated.

"And what if they decide that when they've brought harmony their not ready to go back"

'Then I choose if they are not ready to be brought back. There were several when offered, declined, including your mother, Ratchet" Primus stated, "by the way, she wanted me to tell you that she loves you." That made Ratchet stop not so much that his mother had declined but because he hadn't let himself think on her in a very long time. "She loves you, Ratchet, and she wanted me to pass along that she is happy and proud of you for all you have done, including meeting back up with your father. And she is happy that your father found someone that makes him happy" Primus stated, revealing info he knew Ratchet had no idea about.

"Tell her...tell her I love her too"

"I will, my son" Primus stated. There was so much more Ratchet wanted to say but the words would not come. Primus left, and Slugbug was gone as well.

Bee went to Ratchet and wrapped his arms around his mate. "It's alright." Dive approached as well and hugged Ratchet. Ratchet let his mates hold him and rested in their embrace when Jazzmin came over and wanted hugs too.

"UP!" Jazzmin squeaked. Ratchet smiled a bit and reached down and plucked Jazzmin up and settled him on his lap. Jazzmin snuggled into the old bot.

"Hello little bot" Ratchet said. Jazzmin purred – he felt loved, for once, he felt loved. Ratchet rubbed the little seekerlings wings gently.

"He's a returned spark as well" Dive pointed out.

"I know" Ratchet said.

"Maybe Primus is trying to allow as many bots as are willing to comeback and live in peace" Dive said. Ratchet knew Dive was right.

Elsewhere, Soundwave was rousing from his nap. He felt sore but he knew why and he carefully eased into a sitting position and called Grimlock. Grimlock came barreling in as only he could, holding on to the little mechling.

Soundwave thought that slightly odd but he knew Grimlock was protective of the sparklings. "Is there energon?"

Grimlock pointed to the table next to the bed, where energon had been left for the bot. No matter what happened, that was one thing Grimlock never forgot – and he always left the energon near the bed for his mate.

"Thank you" Soundwave said. "Is the mechling alright?" He asked as he picked up the energon cube and drank slowly. Grimlock nodded and then handed the mechling to wave. Soundwave took the mechling and held him and looked at him. Grimlock watched and waited to see if Wave came up with the same conclusion he had.

Soundwave looked at the sparkling for several minutes before his processor let him accept what he was seeing. "Blaster..." Upon hearing his name, the little sparkling reached out for Wave. Grimlock had been right, this was Blaster. Soundwave felt many things like confusion for one but he couldn't just ignore the sparkling so he held him close. Grimlock nuzzled his mate. Soundwave nuzzled back. "I didn't know he was returning"

"Me not know either, but we raise" Grimlock stated. Soundwave nodded though that thought didn't thrill him he kept it from his mate and sparkling, he had always been very good at keeping his emotions from leaking when he wanted to. "We raise him like we want him be as mate, and then all be well' stated Grimlock.

Soundwave looked at Grimlock for a moment he hadn't even thought that he would suggest they become mates again. Granted he owed Blaster his life, literally as in the final battle Blaster saved him at the cost of his life.

"Can feel connection – we raise and he still be like when you fixed him last time" Grimlock stated. Soundwave figured he must have been tired as he didn't feel the connection. Blaster sent love to both Grimlock and Soundwave, allowing both to feel the love he still had for both of them, and allowing both of them to feel the bond he still had with both of them. Blaster concentrated more on Soundwave as the little sparkling knew it was having more trouble reaching the blue boom box.

Soundwave rubbed the tiny helm sighing. He could feel the love from Blaster just didn't know how to fully react.

The tiny sparkling warbled, afraid of being rejected by the bot it saw as his mother. The large optics looked up, hoping to find love, just like it had in the arms of the big Dinobot. Soundwave pulsed love to the sparkling letting him know other was okay. Little Blaster smiled and curled into Soundwave's arms and chest, nuzzling the larger bot. Grimlock smiled, seeing that the bot that came back was not the arrogant fool he had first met. Soundwave held the mech close and leaned into the kiss Grimlock gave him.

Grimlock enjoyed the kiss and sent love to his mate, as the dinobot wanted to make the most of this opportunity.

Soundwave pulsed love back and asked to see the femmes. Grimlock handed the femmes to Soundwave, and took Blaster so that Soundwave just held the precious femmes. Soundwave caressed them as the last time he had seen them was when he lost them.

They were cassette sized, just like he remembered them being. He enjoyed just how pretty they were and how full of life they seemed to be. Each femme had her own personality. Soundwave held them and helped feed them, he knew at some point he would carry them like he had Rumble and the others. Grimlock smiled, happy to have the new editions.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Pride and his twin Striker were talking together, both their mates out and about on two different missions. The twins had brought their sparklings together and stayed in one room to make sure they were safe while their mates were gone. Striker rubbed his back and had to rely on his brother to help him walk since he was getting very large, because of the five sparklings he carried. 'That's it, bro, lean on me" stated Pride, trying his best to help his twin.

"Thanks Pride it's getting harder to get around"

"You are welcome," Pride stated with a heavy sigh, "I just wish Slugbug and Silverflair would hurry home, as it is getting lonesome. Not that you aren't good company, but I miss my mate."

"I understand I miss mine too" Striker said.

Kryptonight came to check in on the two, as he had promised Slugbug he would. "How are you two doing?" the seeker medic asked, surprising Pride but not Striker.

"Fat, sore and tired" Striker said. "And missing Bug, Pride misses Flair."

Kryptonight smiled. "Don't worry, I know they both will be home soon" the seeker stated, noting Pride seemed to fear him. "Skypride, I won't hurt you. My name is Kryptonight, and my twin is Slugbug. He asked me to watch over you two while your mates are out on their missions." Pride nodded and relaxed a little as his brother didn't see this mech as a threat. Kryptonight continued to chat with the twins, not sure as to why he stayed, but sensing something was coming, he stayed. Pride and Striker saw no problem with this, as it was nice to have someone else to talk to.

After a bit Striker said he needed to lay down as he was a bit tired. Krypto and Pride helped the heavily sparked bot to the berth. Once Striker fell asleep, Krypto said one thing, "I think he is going to spark soon, so be prepared to help me, as all the other medics are busy."

Pride nodded. "Can you stay?"

"I won't leave, Pride. My twin Slugbug knows when things are going to happen at times, and he arranged that I would be here at this time. I am not exactly sure how soon it will be, but I will need you to be my helper as I deliver the five precious sparklings" the seeker medic said, his warm tone making Pride feel more comfortable.

Pride nodded and got them both some energon and talked. It was a couple hours later when Striker cried out in pain.

Krypto and Pride raced in, only to find striker, on his back, oil gushing everywhere. Pride wanted to faint, but he knew he had too much of an important role in this, and so he steadied himself. 'Slow and easy" Krypto said, 'let's get those sparklings out of you." Krypto looked and saw the first one was already crowning. "Alright, this is it, Pride grab a clean blanket and get ready for the ride" the seeker medic said as he positioned himself to catch the sparked sparklings. Pride ran and grabbed towels before rushing back. Striker cried out as he pushed at Krypto's urging.

Over the course of the next three hours, Pride watched as his twin pushed and strain to pop out five sparklings – three mechs and two femmes. It had to be painful as all three mechs were seekers while the femmes were racers. Kryptonight smiled, as he knew where the seeker trait came from – his parents. Striker fell back exhausted once the last sparkling was out.

Kryptonight checked over all the sparklings and found them healthy. Then he checked Striker over, and found a tiny problem that needed to be fixed, thanks to the seekerlings, but otherwise, mom and babies were fine. Krypto stuck around though, as Pride didn't seem to be handling things very well. Striker though exhausted asked his brother lay with him.

Pride snuggled with his twin and both were soon sound in recharge while Kryptonight watched the little ones. He had been expecting this and had told his mate and asked for time off. Kryptonight sent through their twin bond about the sparklings coming, and received a message back that Slugbug would be back sooner than expected, as they had finished up early, but not early enough to see the sparklings being sparked. Krypto said he would stay with them and asked if he had an eta on Flairs return. Slugbug reported that Flair would be 12 hours later than expected due to some unforeseen circumstance. Krypto sighed, but understood.

Meanwhile, back at the base known for its wild parties, Jolly Roger was having fun with his new submissive mate, Dirt tred. Jolly had removed Dirt's groin plating, as a way of being able to have the bot whenever he wanted.

"Mmmm, still so tight my bitch and look at you all swollen with my sparklings" Jolly said as he thrust in and out of Dirt.

"Ooo…frag me…frag my worthless aft and my worthless valve…fill me…frag me till I can't walk straight" Dirt Tred moaned, his prior bravado long forgotten.

Jolly pounded Dirt's valve like there was no tomorrow. "Who do you belong to my bitch?"

"To…ugh…to you…I am your…your property…your sparkling maker…I do as you tell me" Dirt tred said, causing Jolly's smile to grow even bigger. He wasn't sure how he had gotten this lucky, but he was certainly glad for the day he discovered the bot he had been following was almost more femme like than mech like.

"Good bitch, you can overload now" Jolly said. "I want your aft"

Briefly, Dirt shook, as he overloaded, and then he got down on all fours and presented his tight aft for Jolly. "Frag my useless aft…" Dirt begged. Jolly spanked Dirt Tred a bit before he plunged in. Dirt thanked jolly for the spankings, knowing if he moaned out in pain or didn't thank the bot, the spankings would be harder and hurt more. Dirt moaned as he felt his aft being ravaged once again. He wasn't sure if he could stand, but he didn't care, as long as Jolly was happy, he was happy.

Jolly pounded the tight aft and rubbed the sparkling bump. Dirt moaned in pleasure, even though Jolly was rough, dirt had gotten used to it. "Work your aft my bitch make me overload." Dirt thrust his aft backwards, and used every trick he had to help his mate and master overload. Jolly soon overloaded into Dirt's aft before he let Dirt overload again.

Jolly looked down at the bot he had just taken. He couldn't believe that only a few months he had been following this loser like a cyberpup. In the months since, he had not only claimed Dirt as his sparkling producer, he had become top bot at the party base, and no one messed with him, as they saw what he had done to Dirt, who used to be top bot at the base.

"Clean yourself up, get some energon. You may rest for a time, you have pleased me my bitch"

Dirt merely nodded, knowing he wasn't allowed to talk unless told otherwise. Dirt went into the "mud room" and used a hose on himself, as he knew he had to be really good to use the shower in the washroom. But as Dirt was getting some energon, he suddenly yelled out in agony. He dropped to the ground, writhing in pain as the oil gushed from his groin area.

Jolly got up and went to see what Dirt was hollering about when he saw the oil. He laid Dirt down on his back.

Dirt tried to prevent the cries, but the pain was too great. He had no idea what was going on, and he was scared.

"You're sparking but you aren't ready yet." Dirt just looked confused, and wasn't sure what to do. "Just push when I tell you too and breathe." Dirt nodded, and waited for Jolly's signals. He tried to stop yelling out, but it was painful. He was scared Jolly was going to hit him for yelling, but Jolly darn well knew Dirt couldn't help it. "You can cry out if you need to"

Dirt tried to refrain as much as possible, but let out the occasional yelp as the pain increased. He wanted the sparklings out, but this hurt. Jolly looked. "Push you hear me" Dirt pushed as hard as he could. He hoped he was doing it right. "Again" Jolly said. Dirt pushed a few more times before he heard a "clank" and then a scream of tiny intakes.

"It's a mechling" Jolly said and saw a second sparkling. Setting the little one down, he looked to Dirt. "Push"

Dirt pushed again, moaning as he did so, and soon another sparkling popped out. "Do you still feel an urge to push" Jolly asked him as he looked at the second mech. Dirt nodded, and soon enough, the last little one came forth. And finally dirt was finished. It was a second mech. "Three mechs very good." Dirt smiled, relieved that the sparklings were out. "I will take care of them and you can rest." Dirt nodded, and fell into recharge on the cold, hard floor. Jolly settled the sparklings before he carried Dirt and laid him on the berth.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Smokescreen was starting to feel fat. He rubbed his back a bit as he rested his other hand on the sparkling bump. Cosmic Dust was trying to do everything he could to make sure Smokescreen was comfortable. Smokescreen loved him for it. "Cosmic can you hold me for a time?" Cosmic did his best to hold his smaller mate. Smokescreen snuggled and kissed the larger mechs chest softly.

"Something on your mind, love" Cosmic asked.

"Mmmm, I feel a bit needy" Smokescreen said.

"Really" Cosmic stated, as he rubbed his mate's sparkling bump.

"Ohhh...mmmm...really…" Cosmic began to gently rub his mate. Smokescreen moaned softly. "Nnnn..." Cosmic smiled, and continued his ministrations. "Oh Cosmic...please...nnnn..." The larger bot did as his mate asked. Smokescreen was soon writhing under the gentle administrations. Cosmic fingered his mate a bit. Smokescreen gasped and tried to get more of the fingers. Cosmic teased some more, hoping to prime the smaller bot. "Nnnn..." was all Smokescreen could manage. Cosmic got his spike out and began using it to tease his mate, hoping Smokey was ready. "Please baby...please..." Cosmic slid his thick spike up into his mate and then waited, wanting smokescreen to be comfortable. Cosmic knew it would be at least a few more months before Smoke would be due, but he was learning how horny being sparked made a bot.

Smokescreen rested against Cosmic as his valve adjusted to the large spike. 'Let me know when you are ready love' Cosmic stated, gently kissing all over his mate's rapidly heating frame.

Smokescreen returned what kisses he could and nodded when he was ready. "I'm ready baby." Cosmic was gentle as he thrusted into his mate, wanting the bot to experience nothing but pleasure. "Mmm...Feels so good." The larger bot smiled, and then changed the angle his spike was going in at just slightly, and that hit a bunch of pleasure nodes Smokescreen didn't even know he had, but brought even more pleasure to the bot. "Ohhh...mmmnnnn..." Smokescreen moaned. Cosmic noticed the change instantly and continued to make sure he hit the spot over and over again. Smokescreen continued to moan and praised Cosmic. The larger bot rubbed the sparkling bump as he continued thrusting, knowing his own overload was imminent. "Please...ohhhh..."

"Are you getting close my love' Cosmic asked in a gentle voice.

"Yesss...mmmm...ohh...ohhhhh..."

Even at the faster pace, Cosmic was still gentle. "Then overload, my love" the larger bot said, as he overloaded into his mate's valve. Smokescreen cried out overloading. The larger bot watched his mate writhe and moan in pure pleasure. Cosmic smiled as he loved being able to do that to his mate. And he gently rubbed his mate's faceplates as he waited for the smaller bot to recover. Smokescreen moaned softly pleasure still humming through his systems. Slowly and carefully, Cosmic removed his partially depressurized spike form his mate's valve, not wanting to set off another overload and send Smokey into recharge.

"That was wonderful love"

"Glad you enjoyed it love" Cosmic stated, kissing his mate gently, still holding his mate in his warm, loving arms.

Smokescreen snuggled. "Did you enjoy it too?"

"I did, my love, but it was more important to me that you enjoyed it and that it satiated your need" Cosmic stated humbly.

"I love you so much" Smokescreen said and kissed Cosmic lovingly.

'Love you too" Cosmic stated, smiling, as he never thought he would be saying that, nor did he imagine that a bot would love him enough to bond with the large bot. Smokescreen was one in a billion and Cosmic made up in his mind that whatever he could do to make smokescreen happy, if it was within his power, he would do it. Smokescreen snuggled contently never thinking he would find a loving mate. Cosmic brought his mate closer to him and pulsed love, sensing it was what Smokescreen needed. Smokescreen pulsed love back and rested.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Saberclaw was walking around, still unsure of himself. And since not many yet knew he was the mate of the Prime, some of the young bots gave the bot a tough time. It was one of those times he was being harassed he begged them that he didn't want any trouble. Unfortunately for the bots harassing the young newcomer, saber had no idea that mood swings were part of being sparked. And, sick of being harassed and harangued, Saber snapped and attacked the young bots, who were actually slightly older than he was. By the time the mood swing was done, the hecklers were in need of medical care, and so Saber commed a medic and then left the scene. He made it back to quarters and hid himself and wrapped his arms around himself.

Kit was at the quarters and went to the upset bot while Keeper was in his office when he got a call about some young bots getting the slag beat out of them. Saberclaw curled into Kit crying saying he didn't mean to he just snapped. Kit, having no idea what the young jet had done, comforted the bot. "Shhh..shh…you just had a mood swing…everything will be fine."

Keeper, on the other hand, went to the med bay and saw the two hecklers, though he didn't know that they had heckled and harassed his mate. They were in rough shape and Keeper asked the medic, "What do you think did this damage?"

"I think a seeker did this, but it's a matter of which one"

"Well, I don't think it would be the trine or Wingspan, as they know how to control their tempers. Ravenswing doesn't even know these two. Seaspan and Bluefire certainly wouldn't do this….who is left?" asked Keeper, as his didn't think of his own mate as a seeker, but just a regular jet, as the bot hadn't shown any signs of being like a seeker.

"Well will just have to ask when they wake"

Keeper continued to stay in the med bay and soon enough, one of the two woke, in serious pain, but awake nonetheless. "I have some questions for you" Keeper stated, face unreadable as far as any emotion went.

"Yes sir" They said having sense enough to be respectful to the prime.

"Now, can you tell me how you ended up with these injuries, and I want honest answers, for if I find out you lied, you're going to wish you had told the truth in the first place" Keeper said. He wanted answers.

"We were just messing with this bot then he went off on us" One of bots said.

"Who was this bot and what do you mean by "messing with?" Keeper asked.

"Some new bot a flyer"

Now Keeper's audios perked up – a new flyer? "Describe this bot to me and what you were doing to him" Keeper stated. They described the bot and what they had been doing to him. Keeper's face remained unchanged, but he was angry – as they had messed with his mate. His newest mate who had no idea how to handle the mood swings of being sparked, and judging by what the bots told him, he could see why the jet went off. And then in the most "Prime"" voice he could muster said one thing. "That was Saberclaw, he is sparked and he is my mate. You harass him again, and to the brig you both will go" Keeper said. They nodded and were a bit scared as they had no idea that the bot was mated to the prime. "Ratchet, I found which bot they received the beatings from" and Keeper went on to tell the elder medic what he had been told.

"Do tell" Ratchet said.

"They were harassing Saberclaw, my sparked mate when he snapped and had a mood swing and took it out on them. I am going to go check on my young mate. I trust you can handle these two hooligans" Keeper stated. Ratchet nodded.

Kit had gotten Saberclaw calm enough and the flyer was curled up in Kit's arms. Keeper soon arrived at their quarters. Kit looked at keeper, with a look in his optic, as Kit was not happy with keeper. "I take it you know" Kit said simply.

"Yes, I do, and I don't blame Saber at all, for with what those bots said and did, I wouldn't be surprised if he snapped at them without being sparked" Keeper stated, startling Kit just a bit.

He hadn't been expecting that. "He's still upset"

"Do you think he will let me talk to him, or should I get someone else?" keeper asked.

"You can try" Kit said finally.

Keeper went to where Saber was at. The Prime removed his mask, which showed old scars from the war, but he didn't care, he wanted saber to know that he, Keeper, cared. Keeper took the jet in his arms and held him. "I'm sorry love. I'm sorry you had to put up with that" Keeper stated. Saber pushed slightly against Keeper but was took drained to put up much a struggle and just ended up letting Keeper hold him.

Keeper didn't like that his mate pushed against him. And feeling he was doing more harm than good, Keeper released his mate. "Can you talk to me, love, please?" Keeper asked.

Saber wanted to but at the same time he didn't want to. "They wanted to hurt me..."

Now Keeper was getting somewhere, and he was angry, but he kept that from his mate, as he wanted Saber to talk to him. "Why did they want to hurt you?" Keeper asked.

"I'm new..." Saber said it was the only thing he could figure. "And I'm not just a jet..."

Keeper looked at his mate, puzzled, trying to figure out the last part. "Not just a jet?" Keeper asked.

"My mother is a jet, my father a seeker. I'm a mix of them both, I look like a jet but I have seeker coding too"

Now Keeper understood about the second part. "Love, I know you are scared of meeting new bots, but I highly suggest you meet up with Wingspan or the trine – Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, to help you adjust while I take care of these other bots" keeper stated, not realizing that Saberclaw, though young, recognized one of the names of the trine – Thundercracker.

"Thundercracker..." Saber said. He knew that name.

"Yes," Keeper replied, "you've heard of him before?"

"Yes, when I was reading some history, I came across the name" Saber said.

"Well, if you would like to meet the legend, that can be arranged" Keeper said, with a smile, shocking poor Saber who never thought he would get to meet the great TC. Saber found himself nodding even before he realized it. "Would you like to meet him now or later?" Keeper asked, having already checked in with TC via private comm.

"Now" Saber said and went to get up but fell right back down, his energy levels were low.

"First let's get you some energon, and then I will go introduce you to Thundercracker" Keeper stated, bringing in several cubes of energon. Saber looked at the cubes he didn't think he could take that many but he let Keeper help him.

To his surprise and relief, Saber took all the cubes in plus one extra, as he was much lower than he realized. "Alright, as I told you, we shall go meet up with TC. In fact he is waiting to meet you, inside his quarters' Keeper said, and saw the look of pure excitement on his young mate's faceplates and in the young bot's optics. Saber nodded and followed Keeper to the trines quarters and were let in by TC himself.

"Thanks for seeing us on such short notice TC, but my young mate wanted to meet you. His name is Saberclaw" Keeper stated, not mentioning he had already talked to TC about he and his mates training the bot about being a seeker, to which TC and his mates had already agreed to do, but only if Saberclaw was ready.

"Its fine come in" He said letting them in. "It's nice to meet you Saberclaw"

"T..thank you" Saber said slightly stuttering.

"The pleasure is mine" TC stated, finally able to assess the young bot and found it just as spark breaking as Keeper described. Saber took the offered seat nervous as he was meeting such a legendary mech. Nervous, who was he kidding he was scared stiff. TC watched the young, extremely nervous but and took compassion on the young one. "No need to be afraid, my friend. I won't harm you, I want to help you. Keeper, your mate has been talking with my mates and I, and if you are ready, we can help you learn to be the best seeker and jet that you can be. Would you like us to help you?" TC asked as non-threateningly as possible, as he could tell the young one was about scared shitless.

"No one has ever offered me help before, why do you wish to help me?" Saberclaw asked still nervous.

"Because it is part of who I am now. I help the younger seekers learn things that unless one is a seeker, they wouldn't know. I work alongside with my mates and my brothers to help teach the next generation so that seekers know about their history and the tragedy of it. At one time, I was mean, ruthless, bitter, but now, seeing the error of my ways and the error of the old ways of seekers, I hope to help contribute where seekers and other bots can work side by side. I not only educate young seekers, I also educate other bots, so both understand" TC stated warmly.

Saberclaw's processor worked through the seekers words, a part of him did want to know. The other part of him was the part that was scared but had kept him safe. He nodded finally. "I want to learn"

'If you would like to learn, please come with me, and we will first see what you know and go from there. But first let me introduce you to the others who will be helping out. Meet my mates Starscream and Skywarp as well as my brothers Ravenswing, better known as Rave, and Darkwing. We are the last of the old seekers, teaching the young ones" TC Stated. Saber was very nervous, but with a warm steady pulse of love from Keeper, and from Kit, Saber went with the five seekers, who had learned from Keeper and Mirage the best way to handle the new student – allow choices where possible and teach by himself for now.

Saberclaw was nervous as they went outside and he was asked to show what he could do. TC carefully watched, as did the other 4, all sending private comms among each other, and soon they had formulated a plan and asked saber to land, so that the lessons could begin. They would start with the history lesson – Darkwing's territory – and then move on from there, assuming Saber was ready. "Saber, I am Darkwing" Darkwing said once Saber landed, "And right now my job is to teach you the history of seekers. Please sit." Saber felt surprisingly comfortable around this soft spoken seeker.

Saber sat down easing onto the ground in front of the old seeker and listened. Darkwing talked and engaged the young bot as he learned, to the point Saber didn't even realize that he was learning – he was having fun. Darkwing smiled, as he could see Saber truly was a good bot. The others smiled and hoped the younger bot would enjoy learning. Saber asked questions and eventually though started growing tired and apologized.

The 5 seekers, knowing that Saber was sparked, told him no apology was needed and that they would continue the lessons the next day, if Saber was up for it. Darkwing, noticing that saber seemed most comfortable with him, walked Saber back to Keeper and kit's room and with Kit's help got the bot to bed, while TC reported progress to Keeper, who was in his office. Keeper was pleased to hear the report.

Kit kissed Saber softly before letting him rest. "How did he do?" Kit asked.

"Was he an orphan? He seems to know very little about anything, and much of what he does know is either incorrect or dangerous for his systems" Darkwing stated, not one to make light of such a situation. He was bewildered as to how the bot had lived this long. "But he is sure an eager learner, and I know we can help him, if he is willing to let us."

"No, I met his creators briefly while I was on earth those few weeks. He is the youngest so much so he doesn't know his own siblings" Kit said. "We, Keeper and I had to explain interfacing and his own equipment. He's really pretty much been on his own"

Darkwing shook his helm, as he didn't like hearing that. "Do you think he would like a father figure, I mean, a seeker father figure, because I noticed he is still uncomfortable around the other four, but he seems to be fine around me. It is not that the others are bad, they just have strong personalities, and Saber is still finding himself. Because if he does, I would be more than willing. And I am not trying to take over Optimus or Mirage's territory, but sometimes a seeker needs another seeker" Darkwing stated.

"I agree, I think he would like that but it's up to him Darkwing" Kit said. "Would you like to stay for a time?"

"If I am welcome, as I would like to talk to saber in a place where he is comfortable once he wakes. Besides, if I know my mate, he is still trying not to blow things up in his lab" Darkwing stated.

"Always" Kit said and got them both energon.

Several hours later, saber woke and was surprised to find the kind seeker that helped him home still there, chatting with his mate, Kit. "Kit?" Saberclaw asked confused.

"Oh, hi love. Darkwing asked to stay until you woke up, as he wanted to talk with you, seeker to seeker" Kit said.

"Only if you want to, Saber. Don't feel obligated" Darkwing stated, voice warm and welcoming.

"It's okay" Saber said.

Kit made himself scarce, wanting to give the two space. "Saber, I don't want to force anything upon you, but after talking with Kit, I thought it might be a good idea for you to have another father figure in addition to Optimus. Not because Optimus is a bad father figure, but because some issues only another seeker can understand" Darkwing stated, "What do you think?"

"I..." Saber was caught off guard. He thought of his own father had ignored him because he wasn't full seeker like his siblings. As they all took after him and he took after his mother the jet. "Yes...I would like that."

Darkwing smiled. "If you had your choice, who would you pick to be this father seeker figure" Darkwing asked, not wanting to force anything upon the young bot.

Saber blushed. "You..."

Darkwing smiled once again. "I would be honored to be your seeker father" the old bot said, warmth filling his voice, "if that is your choice."

"It is..." Saber said feeling this seeker wouldn't ignore him.

Darkwing gently hugged the young bot. "I will do my best to be there for you as much as I can. You can still talk to Optimus or Mirage or my mate Wheeljack, but I will do my best to be a father to you…my son" Darkwing stated, waiting to see the reaction he got. Saber offlined his optics and clung to his adopted father he couldn't remember last time his own father had held him. Darkwing gently held the young seeker jet in his arms, having accepted the bot unconditionally as his own son, at least in a way. "Shhh….Shhh….you are safe, my son."

In a shaky voice Saber told why he clung so to the seeker. Darkwing listened to the spark breaking tale that the young bot told, and did his best to show love to the young one. Saber continued to cry and tell his tale as he was held. The young bot could feel the warmth and love coming off the older seeker, warmth he had never felt from his own parents, as they always felt cold. Darkwing just held Saber, doing his best to reassure the scared young bot. "You need fear no longer, my son, you are loved, by your mates, by Mirage and Optimus, and Jack, but most of all, you are loved by me" the old seeker stated, noting that Kit was in the other room, probably pulsing love to the small, young bot as well.

Saber continued to cry into the others chest, eventually his sobs quieted and he hiccupped a bit. He could feel the love. "Shhh… I am here" Darkwing said, "and you can come to me whenever you need to." And with that Darkwing gently kissed the top of Saber's helm, something that Saber had never felt before, but thoroughly enjoyed. Saber purred softly then his tanks Rumbled. Darkwing looked at the young bot. "Have you been taking enough energon in? A sparked bot requires more than a non-sparked bot."

"I take in what I can" Saber said.

"Well, I am sure Kit and Keeper do a good job keeping you well stocked. But there is one thing I did want to talk about before anything happens" Darkwing said, calling even Kit into the room. "I want to talk to you both about seeker heat cycle, as I suspect Saberclaw hasn't had one yet but he is getting close to the age when they start."

Saberclaw asked a question that worried Darkwing. "What's a heat cycle, I've never heard of it"

Though worried, Darkwing kept that to himself and went on to explain. "A heat cycle is when a seeker's hormones grow beyond normal levels and for a period of time, the seeker can do little to nothing other than interface, keep energized and maybe catch a nap. For the first years the cycle lasts 10 days, later on 7, and when really old, it lasts three days. It is basically when seekers are hyper fertile. It happens once an earth year if a bot is sparked and twice a year if not sparked. If the bot is single…,…but if the bot has mates, the mates are given extra stamina…sleep for 48 hours…" Darkwing told everything that he knew, which was extensive. Saber shook his head, not only had he not heard of it, he had never felt that way either, so far in his young life.

"I've never felt anything like that" Saber said. He was also as overwhelmed by the idea of a heat cycle as he just couldn't fathom it.

"I am glad I said something then, as this way you and your mates will be prepared…here are some warning signs…"Darkwing stated, going into more detail. Kit of course was making notes and sending them to Keeper. Saber was dreading the heat cycle not knowing when it would occur. "It is not something to fear, it will be something to enjoy" Darkwing stated, trying to comfort Saberclaw. Keeper and Kit were both glad to have the info as well. Saber seemed doubtful as the extent of his interfacing had been with Kit and Keeper and he had not let them take him yet.

"Your body will know what to do, even if you haven't done it before – the programming is there" Darkwing stated, making Saber feel slightly better.

"Do you know when this may happen?" Kit asked.

"They can come at any time, but they usually are at least 5 to 7 earth months apart if he is un-sparked and has two in an earth year. But for the most part, all you can do is watch the signs such as energon hoarding, which usually starts 5-7 days before it will hit" dark stated. Kit nodded and made note of it. Saber slowly drank some energon Kit gave him, his processor whirling. Darkwing also mentioned that wings are hypersensitive to touch and a big erogenous zone. He also mentioned he would teach Saber how to learn to overcome the sensitivity and be able to use it only when he wanted to.

Saber nodded as when his wings had been teased by Keeper it had almost been painful as his wings were sensitive.

Darkwing was alarmed, as the wings should never be painful. Secretly, while keeping his cool, Darkwing commed Kryptonight to come to Kit and Keeper's quarters. Krypto grabbed his things and came to the prime's quarters and knocked. Kit was surprised to find Krypto at the door. "I was commed to come here by Darkwing, something about painful seeker wings" the seeker medic stated, knowing as well that wings should never be painful.

"Uh come in" Kit said.

The seeker medic came in and met up with Darkwing. Saber was surprised to see a seeker medic, but was glad that there was a seeker medic, as a seeker would know things other bots wouldn't. Krypto looked over Saber and found something he didn't like – part of the reason Saber's wings were so painful was due to that they had obviously been ripped off at some point and whoever put them back on didn't do it right. Krypto was angered, knowing that only another bot could do this. "Saber, I am not trying to pry, but were your wings ripped off when you were younger?" Krypto knew that any "excuse" meant that this was abuse.

"It was an accident..." Saber said wrapping his arms around his waist.

Krypto and Darkwing knew in an instant that that meant only one thing – abuse. Krypto gave Saber a special shot, one that wouldn't hurt the sparklings but would place saber into stasis lock. It didn't take long before Saber was out and Krypto was able to fully assess the situation. "We need to get him to the med bay now and I need Ratchet's help. I don't care what he is doing, this is an emergency" Krypto stated.

Darkwing nodded and while Kit went with Krypto to the med bay comming Keeper on the way. Darkwing went and grabbed Ratchet who was not a happy but came anyway. When Ratchet saw why Krypto had asked for him, Ratchet stopped being a grouch and started getting to work. Both were meticulous and removed the wings before replacing them and then welding them correctly into place. It took many hours and Saber wouldn't be able to fly for several weeks, but the brace would hold them in place while his systems took over to heal them properly. Now Krypto knew the wings wouldn't be painful once healed.

"Who did this to him?" Ratchet asked as he adjusted a few things.

"Judging by what I have seen and been told, I think it was his creators" Krypto stated, telling Ratchet what he had been told.

Ratchet shook his head. "With them being on Earth and no true proof it was them who did this, there isn't anything we can do"

"But who says you don't have proof?" Darkwing asked, "Access his memories and you shall see what happened." Ratchet looked at the older seeker.

"He's right, Ratchet" stated Krypto, "Seekers have a special memory unit that can be accessed without damage."

"It would also be violating his rights to privacy; unless he gives the okay I will not access those files"

"We can respect that, Ratchet. We just wanted to let you know that there was a way to have proof, but the decision is completely up to Saberclaw" Darkwing stated, to which Kryptonight nodded.

"If he says no that is the end of it" Ratchet said. "And put him on a drip." All nodded and Kit placed a hand on his mate, who was laying on a special berth that allowed to remain on his stomach without hurting the sparklings or his back while his wings were in braces. Kit noticed that saber was slowly starting to wake. "You're in the med bay love. You had to have emergency surgery – your wings needed to be repaired' Kit said, pulsing love.

Saber let out a little grunt as he felt groggy.

"Don't move too much" stated Kryptonight, "We have a drip in you and your wings are in braces."

"You drugged me..." Saber said stopping his movements.

"We had no choice – we had to put you in stasis lock to repair your wings" the seeker medic said calmly.

"What was wrong with them...?"

"Whoever put them on last time half-assed the job and never put them on correctly. You were lucky they didn't cause you anything more than pain" Krypto stated.

"Numbness wasn't good was it...?"

Both medics looked at the young bot. "No" both said in unison. Both were shocked.

"Sometimes they were numb or hurt really bad..."

"That is a sign of the wings not being replaced how they are supposed to be. I am sure you are in pain now, but how do your wings feel now?' Krypto asked after he and Ratchet had reattached all the wires and realigned the wings.

"They don't hurt..."

"Any numbness? How does your energon flow feel?" Kryptonight asked.

"Little tingly...energon slow"

'That is because your systems are getting used to being completely intact again. That will change in time" the seeker medic stated confidently.

Saber nodded and kit looked at Krypto. "How long does he need to stay here?"

"At least for a couple days until we are sure he is tolerating this, and his systems aren't rejecting this" Kryptonight stated, as he knew better than Ratchet.

Kit nodded. "Can I stay for a bit?"

"Absolutely" Krypto replied and then left, dragging nosy Ratchet out with him. Kit settled in and stayed with Saber and eventually Keeper joined them. Darkwing stayed for a while before leaving.


	24. Chapter 24

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Mirage was in an area that was usually safe, but on this day a rogue bot was looking for a bot to take advantage of, and while Mirage was not as young as he looked, his small size left him vulnerable to this large bot who planned on raping the bot. Before Mirage even knew what hit him, the bot jumped him and captured him, taking off the base to some outlying area, not realizing he was already in deep trouble for what he had done already, never mind what he was planning to do. Mirage had tried to get free, but it was no use. This bot was the size of Optimus and almost as powerful.

Optimus felt something over the bond and knew something wasn't right he followed the bond and tried comming Mirage. Mirage struggled and said no until the bigger bot, getting sick of hearing the smaller bot refuse him, knocked Mirage out cold. And then the larger mech began removing Mirage's groin plating and began to stroke the sensitive nodes down there, trying to get the bot warmed up to rape him. Optimus sped as fast as he could push his engine. He knew he had to get to his mate, he felt it.

Out there, on a separate mission, Silverflair felt his dad rumbling and feeling the speed, he knew his father was in a hurry, and so Silverflair transformed and headed over to where his father was. He didn't know what the emergency was, but he wasn't going to let his father go alone.

Meanwhile, the large bot thrust his spike deep into the smaller bot, raping the poor mech. Mirage had no idea what was going on, and his spark hoped that his mate would come rescue him soon. Finally Optimus came upon the scene and with adrenaline pumping his energon faster Optimus grabbed and threw the mech away from his mate.

Silverflair was there to help out and restrained the overbearing burly mech while Optimus went to his mate. Mirage was out cold and bleeding from his valve as well as from his helm. Optimus rushed out, thankful to have his son take care of the idiot who had decided to perpetrate this crime. "Flair secure him and bring him in for justice" Optimus told his son before gunning for the med bay. Flair nodded and soon had the criminal restrained and heading in for questioning. Mirage was holding on for dear life, as he had so much to live for, but he was in bad shape and needed help soon. He felt his mate nearby and pulsed a weak love pulse – to show he knew and he was fighting.

Optimus pulsed as much love as he could telling Mirage to keep fighting, if he went so did Optimus. Primus had his plans, and he wanted Mirage to live, and so the supernatural being healed the head wound, which could have been fatal – but Mirage was still week from energon loss. Mirage continued to fight though. Optimus commed the med bay when he got close and had medics waiting. Flair bringing in the mech responsible. Bluefire went to help his brother while Fader and Krypto came out to help their parents.

Optimus handed Mirage over and stayed out of the way pulsing love and strength to Mirage. Flair and his brother tossed the mech in a cell and got Keeper. Keeper was livid, as not only had he just learned his other mate had been abused as a sparkling, his own mother had now been raped. Needless to say Keeper was not in a good mood.

Optimus, though, watched as his own sons repaired his mate and their mother. It didn't take long to stabilize Mirage and Fader started the bot on a drip. 'The only good news is that the bot didn't try to force open the spark chamber and force a merge. Mirage is not sparked" Fader stated, angry that someone would go after such a kind and loving bot.

Optimus nodded and caressed Mirages face gently. "Your safe now my love, your home" as angry as he was he let Keeper deal with the mech. Mirage moaned in pain and purred at the same time as he felt his mate's touch – it felt so warm and welcoming – just what he needed. Optimus pulsed love and kept up the gentle touch while Flair kept an optic on keeper so to say.

Word spread quickly through all of Optimus and Mirage's offspring and Keeper wasn't the one to worry about, as even angry, Keeper thought. The one to watch out for was Flasher who tended to act out of emotion. And while Keeper was fuming in his office, with Silverflair nearby, Flasher was heading right to the cell of the bot who did it and no one stopped him as no one could see him. It didn't take him long to find the bot and starting beating the bot to a huge pile of scrap.

It was sometime before they knew what happened and Optimus sent someone to get Flasher. Flasher came as his dad asked. Flasher looked pretty scuffed up from the fight. But he wasn't going to tolerate anyone hurting his mother. Optimus sighed. "Did you offline him"

"No, I just beat the tar out of him. He was too big for me to offline" Flasher stated. Optimus sent one of the medics down there. To the medic's amazement, the jailed bot looked in better shape than Flasher. But the medic worked quickly and then left, making a report to Optimus. Flasher had done damage to crucial systems, but nothing that wouldn't let the bot survive. But it was not the blows that had damaged them, but careful removing of connectors.

Optimus sighed. "Go cleanup"

Flasher went back to his mate, who had seen the whole thing and wasn't happy – not because of what the jailed mech did, but because he feared Flasher would get hurt. 'What were you thinking?" red asked.

"Guess I wasn't, I was just angry that some bot thought he could take advantage of my mother" flasher stated.

"What if you had been hurt or killed" Red wanted to know.

"I'm...I'm sorry…I never want to hurt you…" Flasher stated as he went to try and give Red a hug.

Red stopped him. "It's bad enough that we lost Charger...but if I lost you too...I would offline myself"

"Please love, let me apologize and give you a hug. I know you are a little more emotional right now. I am sorry for what I did, and I don't want to cause you to worry like that. Please love, I need your forgiveness' flasher stated as he got closer. Red let Flasher pull him into his arms. Flasher hugged Red tightly, realizing what he just about lost. Flasher held red for a while. Flasher wanted to take his mate right then and there, but he didn't feel like Red was in the mood, so he said nothing, but the bump in his groin plating was hard to ignore for a bot who noticed everything.

Red sighed when he felt the bump. "No"

"I know, I was planning on relieving myself with one of our old videos" Flasher stated, heading into the berthroom and slamming the door. Red offlined his optics when the door slammed, he remembered those videos. He hadn't watched any of them in a very long time as it was too painful, wiping at his optics Red left their home and relieved who was on duty. Bee spotted Red, and while he didn't think about much at first – bee remembered what he had been told by primus and ran after red to tell the bot. 'What do you want?" Red asked, exasperated.

"Just wanted to tell you some Red, a message from Primus"

Red let out a heavy sigh. "What now?"

"Charger is coming back, I'm carrying him"

Red's helm shot up at hearing that. "What did you say?" Red asked, suddenly more interested.

"I'm currently sparked and for whatever reason Charger asked that I carry him, one of my sparklings was going to be sparkless. That's the body charger is in, he'll grow quickly once he's sparked. He will be given to you and Flasher"

Red was so excited he cried right in Bee's arms, and then he felt bad about yelling at his other mate. True, flasher had been an idiot but still. "That is the best news I've heard in years."

Bee hugged Red. "I can imagine" Bee said. "The sparklings will start moving here very soon"

Red put his hand on Bee's abdomen and immediately one of the sparklings jumped, causing Bee to let out an exhaust fume. "Oh, my bad Bee" Red stated, taking his hand away, and thus calming the excited little developing sparkling.

Bee couldn't help but chuckle a little. "It's alright Red"

Red smiled, and then remembered how dejected his other mate was, and watching old movies just to get satisfaction. That wouldn't do, especially not with this news. "If you don't mind I am going to go tell my mate the good news" Red stated as he started to hurry down the hall back toward where he had come from.

"Flasher" Red called out. "Love come quickly." Flasher didn't come out. He didn't want to, he was watching the old video and crying – he didn't want to show that to Red – he had to be strong for Red. "Flasher please it's very important."

Flasher turned off the video, cleaned up his face, took a deep sigh, and then headed out. HE hoped he wasn't going to get yelled at again. He opened the door to see Red. "What's going on?"

Red grabbed Flashers hands. "Chargers coming back to us"

Flasher looked at his mate, in obvious disbelief. 'What do you mean 'coming back to us'?"

"Primus is returning him, Bee is carrying him right now I felt him kick." Flasher let the tears flow, for one of the few times he ever had in front of his mate. Red was caught a bit off guard, never have realized just how devastating the loss of charger had been to Flasher. And then it dawned on Red – flasher had been playing strong man again, for him. Red wrapped his arms around Flasher. "He's coming home and will grow quickly"

Flasher smiled through the tears, a smile that Red hadn't seen in some time. "He's coming home?"

"We get to raise him Bee said, in a few months he'll be back." Flasher was happy, and Red could feel it in his spark. "I'm sorry... for everything Flash"

"You're forgiven even though it's really my fault, as I am still young and stupid at times" Flasher stated.

"Youth" Red said and laughed. Flasher bent over and kissed his shorter mate with the kind of passion that Flasher hadn't had since Charger had been able to interface with them. Red moaned into the kiss.

"Shall we celebrate?" Flasher asked huskily as he gently yet dominantly rubbed his hand over Red's groin plating.

Red moaned. "Yesss..."

Red was close to close to sparking, but not too close as of yet, but he was actually horny as hell. He really had deprived himself when he had told Flasher "no." Flasher rubbed the swollen belly. "That's it, just submit to the pleasure, love" Flasher stated, his dominant loving voice coming back into play.

"Please...oh please..."

"You know how I like it" Flasher stated as he teased the groin plating and aft port of his mate, silently reminding Red.

Red opened both for his mate. "I need you...please..." Flasher stroked the stiff cable and prodded his own stiff spike between the aft and valve, still trying to decide which he wanted to take first. Red whimpered and begged. "Frag me..."

"Such naughty language, I may have to enter your aft first" Flasher teased, prodding more at the aft port, but Red needed it in his valve first.

Red whined. "Noo...not my aft..."

"Does my love need a spike in his valve?" Flasher teased prodding and using his fingers to tease the dripping valve. "Cause the aft looks so tight and ready."

"Valve..." Red moaned. "Please..."

"Feeling empty huh?" Flasher teased. He could see Red wanted in the valve, but he was holding out just a bit longer, just long enough until Red was begging more, as Flasher teased Red's spike mercilessly as he used his spike to tease both openings.

Red whimpered. "Please...Flasher...I need you in my valve..." And before Red was even completely aware of anything but pleasure, Flasher slid his steely spike up Red's hot, wet valve. Red moaned feeling the spike finally in his valve.

"oooh…so tight" Flasher stated, feeling the valve milking his spike.

"S..so big...nnnnn...Flash..."

"I can't wait till charger can join us, but for now, I plan to ravish you' flasher stated.

"Yesss..." Red moaned

Flasher thrusted harder, pumping in and out. He also rubbed his mate's belly. It didn't take too much longer before Flasher was getting close. "Oooh baby, getting close…"

"Mmmmm...ooohhhh...need to...oooohhhhh." Flasher soon overloaded deep into his mate. Red overloaded as well with a cry.

And while that was going on, Bee was walking elsewhere, not realizing that he was about to spark. He suddenly felt in agony, and then looked down and swore – he was sparking. Bee commed his mate desperation in his voice. "Ratchet, help!" Ratchet came running to find his mate. It was too late to get bee to the med bay – they would have to deliver right here. Ratchet eased Bee to the ground settling him against the wall. Bee groaned breathing.

Bee strained and groaned, and soon enough the triplets came out. It was obvious which one Charger was, as he was a minibot and the other two were regular sized. Ratchet checked them over and found all to be healthy.

Bee panted tiredly and commed Red to come quickly. "They're okay...?" Bee asked Ratchet.

"Yes, they are all healthy" was what Red heard as he approached the two.

"I was called to come" red stated, nervously.

"I was caught off guard" Bee said. "Here's Charger" Bee said and offered the sparkling to Red. Red grabbed the little one, thanked bee profusely, and then ran back to his quarters. Not strong enough to stand and walk under his own power Ratchet carried Bee and the two sparklings back to their quarters knowing that Dive would be sparking now that Bee had.

In the quarters, Fader was helping dive spark his sparklings, one already out and two left. Ratchet cursed but got Bee and the sparklings settled before coming over and helped support Dive. Fader was patient, and gently guided Dive, as Ratchet came to help out, not as a medic, but as a mate. Fader was still gentle in his approach. "You're doing good Dive" Ratchet soothed and encouraged Dive. Fader helped deliver the other two. And on the way out Fader said one thing. "Don't worry, Ratchet, you're secret is safe with me" and at that Ratchet smiled. Dive kissed Ratchet as they and Bee looked at the new sparklings.

"Well, Primus is certainly getting what he wants, isn't he?" Bee said as he looked at the five new ones. Ratchet and Dive agreed and after making sure his mates and the sparklings were settled he went and collected the other little ones making sure Jazzmin was collected first. When Jazzmin saw Ratchet, he jumped at the bot and tried to attach himself, as he didn't want to be left again.

Ratchet held Jazzmin close. "Sorry little bit, come on let's get your siblings then you can meet your knew siblings"

Jazzmin smiled and made all kinds of sparkling talk as Ratchet gathered all the sparklings and then brought them home. He let them see their new siblings for a few minutes before he started working on his other children's words.

Meanwhile, Percy was trying to relax, but it was easier said than done. Percy couldn't figure out why he was so restless, he knew he missed his mate. Fader had two more hours before his stint ended, though the way Percy felt that might as well be two days. Percy groaned and managed to grab regular grade energon and sipped at it. Once his shift ended, Fader raced for his mate, as he wanted his mate probably as his much wanted him. This was not because Fader was sparked, even though he was. This was because Fader could feel Percy's need. Finally, Fader was home.

Percy was on Fader the second he was in the door kissing him deeply. Fader enjoyed the kiss. "What brought this on, love?" Fader asked, gentle and tender with his mate.

"I just...I feel this need" Percy said.

"Ooh…what need is that?" Fader asked as he gently placed a hand on his mate's aft.

"I need to be with you" Percy said and pushed his aft into his mate's hand.

"Well, you have me for 48 hours, what would you like to do?" Fader stated.

"I...I need to be inside you again"

"Then tell me what you need me to do love, as I want you to be in me" Fader stated, much to Percy's surprise.

"I want your aft" Percy said admitting what he wanted. Fader felt his mate's hands on his aft. Being horny, he immediately became submissive to the touches, grinding into them as they got near his aft port. Percy had no idea why he was being so dominate here lately and kissed Fader deeply. "On your hands and knees." Fader got down on his hands and knees, he kept his aft port panel closed, as he hadn't been asked to open it yet, but he wiggled his aft, moaning. He needed this. Percy got behind his mate and rubbed his aft. "Open for me"

"Do you want them all opened or just my aft, love?" Fader said between pleasured moans.

"I want them all" Percy said rubbing. Fader opened all his paneling, revealing everything to his mate. Fader moaned and groaned in pleasure, as well as anticipation. Percy finally took a close look at the spike he always took up his valve and was surprised at how big it was, but he had digressed, and it was time to bet back with other things. Percy moved a bit and started licking his mates aft plunging his tongue deep. Having never had his aft taken before, the feeling was new to Fader, and while he enjoyed it, it was a bit painful. He kept this from his mate though, as he wanted Percy to enjoy this as well. Fader moaned, feeling sensors light up. Percy kept going with his licking not realizing Fader felt a bit of pain.

"Frag my aft …ooo…take me…ngh" was all Fader could get out in a volume slightly louder than the tone he spoke in, which wasn't much, but it was enough for Percy to notice.

Percy pulled his tongue away. "Are you sure you're ready?" Fader nodded, knowing it was going to be a bit painful, but would feel good in a short amount of time. Percy took his time sliding into Fader. Fader relaxed, trying to do whatever he could to make it more pleasurable for the two of them, but once that spike was in – the pain hit for a while, but once it moved, the pain faded to pleasure. And when the pleasure came, Fader begged for more. Percy took his time as he lovingly dominated his mate who had dominated him so many times before.

Fader moaned in pure pleasure, especially as he felt his mate's arms rub his sensitive belly. "You feel so good" Percy purred as he took his mate.

"So….ugh…so do you….ngh…so big…ooo" Fader moaned, obviously lost in la-la land. Percy didn't consider himself big but if his mate thought so then ok.

"This is….this is…the…ngh…first time…up my aft…ugh" Fader stated, making Percy realize why he felt so big in it – it was virgin territory.

"Oh love...have I hurt you?" Fader shook his head, as he was now enjoying this, not as much as taking it up the valve and definitely not as much as taking Percy, but this was certainly fine. Percy continued and caressed his mate here and there. Fader enjoyed whatever his mate gave him. Percy kept it up and soon asked. "Are you close love?" Fader nodded, he was very close, especially since he was sparked.

"Overload for me my love" Percy commanded gently. The larger bot's systems shook from multiple overloads, as Fader cried out in unadulterated bliss. Feeling the clenching aft around his spike sent Percy into overloading as well. Fader felt the rush of hot fluids into his aft, and overloaded once more. Fader remained on his hands and knees, as he recovered from the session. Fader slowly got up, a smile on his face. His aft port was a tad bit tender, but he was good.

Meanwhile, back in the med bay, Keeper had come back, after dealing with the bot his brother tried to offline. Saber was waking again, and this time saw his mate keeper in the room while Kit was on duty and someone else was watching the little sparklings. Darkwing was also with Keeper. "Keeper..." Saber said though his voice hoarse.

"I am here love" Keeper stated, gently stroking Saber's cheek. Saber offlined his optics for a few minutes feeling the gentle touch. "How are you feeling, love?" Keeper asked, pausing in his strokes for just a minute.

"I hurt" Saber said onlining his optics.

"I know, but from what I have been told, this should be better than it was" Keeper stated. Saber nodded and trusted in Keeper. Darkwing smiled as well, happy to see that saber was doing better.

"Hi..." Saber said seeing Darkwing.

"Son, I am sorry, but I must ask you something" Darkwing asked.

"What?" Saber asked having a feeling he wasn't going to like the question.

"Do you want us to know how and or who did this to you?" Darkwing asked.

Saber shook his head. "It was an accident"

"Alright, son, we will drop it" Darkwing stated, kissing Saber's helm. Saber offlined his optics again. He couldn't tell them who did it.

Keeper looked at his mate. "You're safe now." Saber just nodded he had to hope Keeper was right.

Elsewhere in the med bay, Pincer was trying to get back to see Optimus and especially Mirage, but Responder held him back, not knowing that the young bot was bonded to the two, and not believing when Pincer said so. "I have to go back there, they are my mates. Let me through!" Pincer stated.

Optimus could hear a commotion and kissed Mirage softly saying he would be right back and went to see when he saw Pincer trying to get past the training medic. "Pincer come on love."

Pincer tried to come, but every time he was stopped by First responder. "My mate just called me, now let me through!" Pincer cried out in frustration.

Optimus groaned and walked over. "What is your name?"

"My name is First Responder sir, and I am following the instructions Ratchet gave me. Right now, I only have two names listed allowed to see Mirage – Keeper and Optimus. And Ratchet said he would fix me if I didn't obey him this time" Responder stated. Ratchet hadn't been aware that Optimus had another mate besides Mirage.

Optimus groaned and commed Ratchet. "Ratchet"

"Yes, Optimus" replied Ratchet, tiredly, "what did you need?"

"So I don't snap at First Responder to add Pincer the list to see Mirage, it's a long story but he is mine and Mirage's third mate"

Ratchet swore. "I swear one of these days….fine, Responder, add Pincer to the list…and Optimus, next time….TELL ME" and with that Ratchet turned off the comm.

Optimus would have rolled his optics had he been able to. "You did a good job Responder" Optimus said patting the medics shoulder. "Come on Pincer"

"I am sorry, sir, both to you and Pincer, but I was scared of what Ratchet my do to me" Responder stated.

"It's alright and I understand completely" Optimus said before he and Pincer went to Mirage. Pincer was quickly over to Mirage, kissing the bot gently. "Seems we forgot to tell Ratchet about Pincer" Optimus said.

"We just bonded, most of our own offspring don't even know yet" Mirage said gently.

"That's true" Optimus said and kissed Mirage softly. "How do you feel?"

"Sore, and like I am not going to feel like interfacing for a while, especially through my valve" Mirage said.

"We'll lay off for as long as you need" Optimus said.

"That is the good thing about having the three of us" Pincer said, 'if one can't or is unable to join the other two can still have fun."

Optimus chuckled. "Youth, were we ever that young" Optimus as and wrapped an arm around Pincers waist.

Mirage smiled, and pulled his favorite trick on Optimus again – not disappearing, the other one.

Optimus groaned and offlined his optics for a minute or two. "Wicked creature"

"Who me?" Mirage, feigning innocence at the whole thing.

"Now remember two can play that game but Ratchet would offline me for sure" Optimus said. Mirage smiled and held Pincer – obviously feeling better.

"Brat" Optimus said but love was in his voice.

Elsewhere, Crankcase and Skyfire were growing up fast and both were already at a sparkling level where they could walk and talk as well as get in trouble if they so chose. Skyfire unlike Crankcase was a good sparkling and often curled up with Starscream or if he wasn't around TC or Warp.

Crankcase was good for his mates but could be a little terror when he wanted to be. Optimus often stopped by to see Skyfire while Mirage always went and visited Crankcase due to the two bots having sparked the two. Crankcase would run to Mirage every time and asked to be picked up since he was still small enough to be.

Optimus would often get the same request from Skyfire and Optimus would hold him for as long as he wanted.

Their mates didn't mind as often this would allow the trine or the two aerial bots a chance to take a break. Optimus and Mirage didn't mind and would watch their sparklings and others with Pincer helping of course. When they weren't watching sparklings theirs were being watched by the others.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Darkwing was finally back in his own room. But what he wanted was not there – he wanted his mate. Darkwing grumbled and commed Jack asking him his location. Jack headed down to his room as soon as he could. As soon as Jack was inside Darkwing had sent the code to lock the door and started rubbing himself all over Jack. Jack smiled, "Is my lovely mate in need?" Jack asked teasing various parts.

"Like you have no idea" Darkwing moaned at the teasing. "Mmmmm...please Jack." Jack smiled, as he knew his seeker mate must have really been horny to call him away from the lab. Jack rubbed the wings and his mate's aft, deliberately avoiding the groin plating and the cockpit cover, just wanting to see his mate squirm a bit. Jack knew the more Darkwing squirmed, the hornier he was. Darkwing moaned and writhed trying to get Jack to touch his cockpit and groin.

"My precious mate must be really horny" Jack whispered into his mate's audios, "What does my horny little mate want" Jack teased as he grew closer to rubbing the even more erogenous zones on his mate.

"I need your spike...I need you putting me where I belong"

Jack smiled. "I love it when you talk like that…gets me all hot" Jack said as he opened his own groin plating and began teasing his mate's more. "Open baby, open and let me in."

Darkwing didn't have to be told twice and opened for Jack. "Please..." Jack started with prodding his mate's valve with his hot throbbing spike while he played around with Darkwing's own spike as well as other erogenous zones, trying to drive Darkwing out of his rational mind. Darkwing moaned and started to beg as best he could. Jack slipped his stiff spike deep in his mate, from behind, hitting sensors that Darkwing never realized were there, well, at least when he wasn't in heat. Darkwing moaned as Jack filled him. "Nnnn..."

Jack was enjoying himself as he took his submissive mate. "Ooo…still so tight…just for me' Jack whispered sensuously into the seeker's closest audio.

"So big...oh...ohhhh mmnnnn" Darkwing moaned.

Jack watched as the seeker shuddered under his touches and his thrusts. He was getting close, but wasn't going to overload until his mate did. "Are you getting close my lovely?" Jack asked huskily.

"Nnnnn..." Was all Darkwing could manage. Jack rolled his hips a bit, hitting more and more sensors, and soon the seeker shuddered in a monstrous overload. Jack soon followed, happy to have hopefully made his mate happy. "Ohhhh...Jack..." Darkwing panted and kissed Jack deeply.

"Feeling better my lovely?" Jack asked, wondering what brought this on, as Jack knew it couldn't have been the bot's seeker heat cycle. Darkwing nodded purring.

'Care to tell me what brought this on, my love?" Jack asked as he held his mate gently.

"Mmmm, I'm not sure I just felt this need that only you could take care of"

"I think we should get a medic to check you out, just to be sure everything is ok" Jack stated.

"Ok love if it will make you feel better"

Jack took his mate to the med bay. Ratchet was off, as was Fader, Aid was busy and so was Krypto. That left the medic in training – first responder. Jack knew everyone had to be new once, and figuring that this was a typical sparking, went to see the newbie. Responder, having been trained by Krypto how to look on a seeker, examined the bot. He scanned several times, and found something he didn't believe and didn't know exactly if he was right. And so he excused himself and went to get Krypto. Krypto sighed, but came. Krypto scanned, and found the exact as Responder had. Krypto was actually glad that Responder had come to get him, as this wasn't just a simple case – it had just got complicated and fast.

"What's wrong?" Darkwing asked knowing something was going on.

"You're sparked, Darkwing" Krypto said in the most serious voice Responder had ever heard the seeker medic use, "both sets are growing at once – you are sparked with 6."

"What...no..." Darkwing said.

"Yes my friend. Responder came and got me and told me what he found and asked for a second opinion. His assessment was correct. Somehow you are now sparked with six. I want you to rest often and no more flying. I want you to check in daily in the med bay until we put you on bedrest, then we will check on you. And I don't want you to get stressed, as that could cause all kinds of complications" Kryptonight stated. Darkwing just rubbed his helm in disbelief, how could this have happened.

"Primus must be really trying to boost the population, as so many bots are ending up sparked – myself included, though I already sparked my brood" Kryptonight stated. That didn't make Darkwing happy, his normal three was fine but six...he didn't know if he could do it.

"My son Snowstorm just was sparked with 6, if you want tips to handle it, I suggest talking to him" Krypto stated. Darkwing just nodded. Jack comforted his mate, as there was nothing else he could do. Darkwing leaned in Jack with a heavy sigh.

"Shall we go home love?" Jack asked his mate.

Darkwing nodded. "Yes..." Jack took his mate home and did his best to spoil the bot. Darkwing appreciated the effort Jack put forth he just didn't feel up to anything.

Snow was busy elsewhere when he felt he was being called. Fire was watching the little ones and so, Snow took off. He wasn't sure where he was going or what he was being called for, but he went. And after about 30 minutes, he managed to make his way to Jack and Darkwing's quarters, though since he didn't know them personally, he had no idea who they were. All he knew was that he was needed and so he knocked. Wheeljack frowned behind his mask as they hadn't been expecting anyone. Jack answered the door. "Yes?"

"HI there, sir. My name is Snowstorm, and I don't know exactly why I am here, but I felt called" Snow said.

"We didn't comm you Snowstorm"

"I realize that, sir, but my spark was being guided here" Snow stated, embarrassed. He wanted to turn tail and run, but Primus wasn't letting him.

Jack sighed. "Alright come in I guess, this isn't the best time"

"I realize that sir, as I would rather be with my sparklings and sparkmate" Snow said, entering and then heading straight for Darkwing. Snow took one look at the bed and knew it wasn't comfortable and while Jack was still wondering what was going on, Snow actually made Darkwing much more comfortable.

"Who are you?" Darkwing asked.

'Forgive me sir, my name is Snowstorm. I was guided here by my spark, but I don't even know why. I saw you and somehow knew you weren't comfortable sir, forgive me" Snow said, scared.

"It's alright I'm just not the best company right now''

"thank you sir, as I am not sure exactly why I am here, I have seven little sparklings to take care of, 6 of whom I just sparked not too long ago, and my mate is watching them for me" Snow said, just loud enough to be heard.

"Wait...your Snow, Krypto's son?"

Snow nodded. He wasn't what Darkwing was expecting. The younger seeker was smaller than he was and didn't look like he could even carry more than two. "Kryptonight is my dad. I am his oldest son, the oldest of a set of triplets. My two other brothers got more of my mom's size. I am one of the smallest of my family, but I don't let it stop me, sir" snow stated.

"I think I know why your here, we just learned that I'm sparked with both sets so with six"

Snow looked at the bot. "That is not a condition I would wish on my worst enemy" Snow said, "But I can help if you need it sir."

"Believe me I'm not thrilled about this" Darkwing said. "So what can I expect?"

Snow sent everything he had learned via comm., though it wasn't a comm. but a file. A file of everything he had learned to be able to survive. The first thing Darkwing saw when he received the file transfer was why Snow had repositioned him. If the young bot hadn't done it, his legs would have gone numb from no energon flow. Snow remained where he was, just in case the older bot had any questions.

"Thank you Snow" Darkwing said.

"You're welcome, sir" Snow said, "If you don't mind or have any questions, I would like to head home."

"Go back to your family" Darkwing told him.

"Yes sir" Snow said, taking off. He just wanted to be home with his mate and his babies. Darkwing shared the file with Jack once they were alone.

"Well, that will be very helpful' stated jack.

Darkwing nodded. "Jack I can't guarantee that I won't be a grumpy or an aft"

'I know my love, but no matter what happens, know that I love you" Jack stated.

"And I love you''

Meanwhile, Passion was out on her own. She was glad she had given up her sparkling, as she wasn't ready for one. She was regaining her figure and was drawing the attention of almost all of the single mechs and even a few femmes at the base of the prime. Her father, though, when he wasn't taking care of Blurr who was heavily sparked, kept an optic on her admirers. Passion was not ready for a relationship, but was able to turn many of her admirers into friends, and she soon had many, many friends, but her spark jolted for none of them.

A new mech arrived on Cybertron, his name was Groundrunner and he was from Earth where he had been currently assigned. He didn't realize that this trip was going to be different. Passion was out with a group of friends horsing around, as they were celebrating her last night of being a youngling, tomorrow she would be an adult and have adult responsibilities. Groundrunner bumped into them and did apologize but some of Passions friends weren't so quick to accept the apology.

"Hey, give him a break…he's obviously new. My name's Passion. Sorry about my friends. We are just trying to enjoy one last night on the town before I turn into an adult. Care to join us?" Passion asked the newbie, who unfortunately was already an adult and saw no need for frivolous frivolities, and so he politely declined to join them. "Sorry to hear that. Tell you what, how bout I help take you to the base?" Passion's friends were a bit upset, but she told them that she was tired and was going to turn in anyway.

"Thank you" Groundrunner said nodding. "I would appreciate that"

Passion transformed, which made each of her mech friends ache, as she had a sleek design. Groundrunner hardly noticed, as she was still a youngling. He just wanted to get to base. "This way, sir" Passion said politely, apparently far more mature than her group of friends.

Groundrunner transformed, he too had a sleek model similar to Passion. "Lead on"

Passion was fast, but not fast enough to lose her tail, as she wasn't trying to be immature; she was trying to lead the lost bot to base. It didn't take too long before they arrived at the large doors. 'Here is the entrance, sir. Would you like me to help you find the bot or bots you are looking for?" Passion asked in her normally helpful nature, a nature that had led to her rape, but she chose to remain helpful.

"Do you know where I can find the Prime; I have to give my report to him"

"He is probably in his office, let me lead you there. If he is not there, he is in the med bay, but let's check his office first" Passion stated, transforming back and walking in. Groundrunner transformed and followed Passion. Passion tried the office first, but Peacekeeper was not there. Figuring he was in the med bay with his young mate, Passion headed for the med bay. Keeper was sitting just outside of his mate's area. "Peacekeeper, sir, there is a bot to see you" Passion stated, her melodious voice ringing over the typical din of the med bay.

Keeper got up and came over. "Greetings Groundrunner welcome back to Cybertron"

"Thank you sir"

Passion excused herself, she was tired, and knew her body was transforming one more time before tomorrow. Keeper and Groundrunner both let her go. "Let's go to my office, as I am sure you have much to report" Keeper stated, knowing Kit was in with Saber. Groundrunner nodded and followed his prime. He didn't expect to see the new Passion the following day as Prime had said he should stay for a few days.

The next morning, Passion woke up to find herself changed into one very hot looking yet dangerous femme. Her curves were sleek, her color was red and yellow, and her chest was completely grown. Her optics were deep blue. She had changed so much physically that her father hardly recognized her. She was still the same tough as nails and helpful femme she was before this, but now she was an adult. "Passion, I love you, my daughter, but I can't have you live here anymore. But I already got you a room, it is not too far from here" Steeljacket stated, and Passion understood. And she moved to the new place. And it was when she was walking to the rec room for energon that she was spotted by Groundrunner.

Groundrunner didn't realize at first this was the femme he had met yesterday and he felt his spark skip a few beats. Passion didn't see Groundrunner when she entered and so her spark was still at a normal pace as she sipped on her energon. What possessed him to do this he didn't know but he grabbed his cube and walked over to her. "Excuse me, would you mind some company?"

Passion looked up, and was surprised to find the bot she had helped last night hitting on her, but this felt different, her spark was starting to react, but she wanted to play it cool, because she knew before she was allowed to bond, even as an adult, her dad wanted to meet the mech. "Sure, please, have a seat" Passion stated, in her normal helpful manner.

Groundrunner sat down. "I'm Groundrunner, and you are?"

"My name is Passion and I believe we met last night" Passion stated, in her beautiful and melodious voice.

"I...wow I believe we did, it is nice to see you again"

"It is nice to finally know your name, my friend" Passion stated, "as you never introduced yourself last night. I am guessing because I was only a youngling then."

"I apologize for that" Groundrunner said.

"No apology needed. Besides, my friends are actually younger than me, meaning they are all still younglings, we were celebrating my last night as a youngling. Now I have to wait until they cross over, as I have new responsibilities, and my dad just helped me move into a new place" Passion stated.

"I remember the day I became an official adult, my parents couldn't get me out fast enough. I drove them crazy"

"It was obvious my dad had been planning this for a while, as most of my stuff was already arranged in the other room just the way I liked it. I only had to move a few things. I am grateful to my father, as he didn't have to do that for me, he could have just kicked me out, but he didn't" Passion stated.

"I suspect your father loves you a great deal. Am I right?"

"Well, my sparking mother took off once I was sparked, as she and my dad weren't bonded and she didn't want the responsibility of raising a sparkling. So my dad raised me by himself, and I was his only sparkling. He even saw me through when I was raped and helped me give the sparkling up for adoption. He recently bonded to a loving mate, Blurr, and they are expecting, but yes, my dad loves me a lot, as for many years, I was all he had to keep him going" Passion revealed in a quiet voice.

"Well my parents aren't really my parents, they found me as a sparkling took me in. Seems I wasn't wanted"

"As my aunt Mirage explained it to me, there are creators and there are parents. Anyone can be a creator, but it takes time, effort and love to be a parent" Passion stated, "And it seems like we have in common that one or both of our creators abandoned us when we were little."

"So it would seem" Groundrunner said and found himself taking her hand.

Passion's optics sparkled, the deep blue seeming to ensnare Groundrunner. "I think before this goes much further, that you should meet my father" passion stated, feeling her spark jolt and skip about.

"If you like" Groundrunner said.

"Follow me and I will take you there…sir" Passion stated slightly playfully. Groundrunner laughed softly and followed Passion.

As the two left, there was another mech there, watching. He had seen the hot looking femme. He wanted her for himself. He didn't really love her, but wanted her to have his babies. His name was Pounder. He hoped that he could catch her alone at some point.

Meanwhile, Groundrunner and Passion made their way to his father's quarters, and soon enough, Steeljacket answered the door. 'Hi daddy," Passion stated, "I want you to meet someone."

"Of course come in" Steeljacket said. "Now who's your friend?"

"His name is Groundrunner and he just flew in from earth last night' Passion stated.

"Well it's nice to meet you Groundrunner"

"And you as well sir"

"Daddy, part of the reason I wanted you to meet him is that my spark flutters and skips jolts when Groundrunner is around. No one else has even caused my spark to do that" Passion stated, alerting her father to the real point of this meeting – is this mech good enough for his little princess?

"I see, Passion why don't you go visit Blurr for a bit"

"Sure thing, dad. Please don't be too hard on Groundrunner though" Passion stated as she left. Groundrunner waited for the questions to come.

"So, Groundrunner, what is it that you do?" Steeljacket asked.

"I'm a...observer, I gather Intel and the like. I read others"

'Does that mean that you are gone often? Do you have any training in fighting?" Steeljacket asked.

"I go when the Prime tells me and I am well trained"

"What Prime did you first serve under?" Steel asked next, making notes of all the answers.

"Optimus at first but now I report to Peacekeeper"

"You must realize that the only Prime that Passion has known is Peacekeeper, except for now that keeper and Optimus are co-Primes. You realize she is at least 10 earth years your junior?" Steel asked.

"Yes sir, I realize that but my spark has never felt this way for anyone but your daughter"

Steel nodded. "If I blessed this union, how can I be sure that my daughter is well taken care of?" Steel asked.

"Sir I have a nice home on Earth as well as here on Cybertron, I have excellent security systems. I will make sure Passion wants for nothing, I will love her as long as my spark beats"

Steel nodded and then smiled. "I can see you really mean this. You have no idea how many have failed to pass the test before you. I can tell you are the right one for her. But be warned, if I learn that you do anything to hurt my little one deliberately, I will come after you."

"I understand sir, and I will not hurt her nor let harm come to her. Should she get hurt, I will deal with the one who hurts her."

Steel smiled and stated, 'I know you will. And if the Prime can trust you with secrets, I should be able to trust you with my oldest daughter. Take good care of her." And with that Steel called Blurr and Passion both back into the room. Passion went to sit by Groundrunner while Blurr sat next to steel.

"So what do you think, daddy?" Passion asked, excitedly.

"You have my blessing" Steeljacket said with a smile.

Passion smiled, and ran to hug her dad. "Thank you" she stated, joy in her voice and happy tears in her optics.

Steeljacket hugged his daughter close. "He'll be good to you"

Passion nodded and then went to her soon to be mate. "Come, let us go to my place" Passion stated.

Groundrunner nodded and they went to Passions home. "Soon if you're willing, we can move you into my home"

"Sounds good to me" stated Passion, feeling warm and horny. Groundrunner smile and gently pulled his soon to be mate into his arms and kissed her softly. Passion kissed back with a heated kiss, rubbing her body against her soon to be mate's body. "I'm so hot, baby" passion stated feeling her temperature rise.

"Mmm, so am I darling" Runner said as he ran his hands over her body, wanting to explore her. Passion moaned and ran her hands all over her mate's hot body, stopping to tease the groin plating.

Runner bucked gently into her touch. "I love you darling"

"I love you too, sweet spark. Do you have a nice stiff present for me in here?" Passion asked as she felt a bump in the groin plating on her mate.

"I just might would you like to see"

Passion nodded. "If you show me it, I will show you a good place to put it" Passion stated, heat and pleasure running through her lithe form.

Runner smiled and kissed her before opening his panel and let his spike out. Passion saw the huge stiff spike and purred. She used her hand to stroke it while she opened her own plating and revealed her pert, dripping valve. "Oh very nice but I want to make sure you're ready for me" Runner said and laid her down before he feasted on her wet valve.

Passion moaned huskily as she enjoyed the tongue job, lubricant squirting out of her valve. "Oh baby….please….ugh…ngh…more…give me…your spike" Passion moaned.

Runner grinned and gave a final lick before he pulled away and let her see his spike again. "Is this what you want my love?" Passion nodded, not trusting her aroused voice. She spread her legs wider, as she was very athletic, so that her mate could get to her pert valve. Runner was gentle as he eased his spike inside her valve. Passion breathed heavily as she waited for the spike to enter her. And as it slid in, she found her body adjusting to this spike, and she moaned. And once the spike was deep within her, she opened her chest to reveal the sensitive nodes there. Runner leaned down and gently licked the nodes.

Passion purred and moaned in pure unadulterated pleasure as her systems slowly crept toward a large and pleasant overload. Runner was slow and gentle as he wanted Passion to know just that. Passion could see how this was much different than her last encounter, and smiled, releasing her spark, slightly tainted, but still blue. Runner smiled and released own spark. "Forever"

'Forever and always" Passion added as their sparks connected, bonding them and impregnating Passion. Both overloaded, filled with pleasure.

Runner kissed her deeply holding her close. "Let us rest for a time then I will take you to my home." Passion nodded, and snuggled in next to her mate.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Cosmic Dust was watching as his mate slept. Smokescreen had been in a bit of a foul mood the night before, and Cosmic didn't want to wake the bot up. Smokescreen hadn't meant to be irritable the night before he was hurting, not realizing he had been in labor since the night before. Cosmic noticed the oil leaking, and not sure what else to do, he lifted his mate up and took him to the med bay. The medic on duty. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"All I see is oil coming out. I don't know what's wrong. Last night he screamed at me" Cosmic told Aid, who recognized the symptoms as part of labor.

"Lay him on the berth, try and wake him. He's in labor." Cosmic was gentle but that didn't stop the way Smokescreen reacted to being woken up.

"What" He snapped but then cried out as a strong contraction hit.

"Please don't yell at me. We are in the med bay because you are sparking" Cosmic said softly though Aid and Smokescreen could both hear it.

"I'm sorry...please...owww...forgive...slag...forgive me..." Smokescreen managed to get out.

Cosmic still felt hurt, but he pushed that aside so he could comfort his mate, who was in obvious pain. 'Breathe my love, breathe."

Smokescreen pulsed love to the big mech he really was sorry. Cosmic smiled, though Smokescreen could tell that Cosmic was still worried that he was going to get screamed at again. Fortunately, Aid distracted the two as the first sparkling came forth – a precious little femme that resembled Cosmic. "She's beautiful..." Smokescreen said before groaning and pushing again. The next sparkling came out quickly. It was a little racer with red and yellow coloring. Cosmic and Smokey didn't think it looked like them. And then aid discovered something – this mech was a returned spark. But before he could figure out anything else Smokescreen was in even more pain, as the last little bot, a mech seekerling, was trying to come out. Smokescreen gripped Cosmic's hand as he strained pushing

Aid, having been taught by Krypto how to handle this, helped Smokescreen out as much as possible, and soon the little seekerling, a mech and another returned spark, was out and crying. Smoky fell back tiredly as he and cosmic looked at the sparklings.

Aid sighed, and then of all the luck, Krypto came by and was shocked by what he saw. "Mom? Dad?"

Smokescreen looked at cosmic then at Krypto. "Come again?"

"That little racer and that seeker. They look just like my parents who my twin and I were stolen from when we were sparklings. They died at the hands of the cons trying to save us. Their names were Hotshot and Starglider" Kryptonight stated, and at hearing their names, the two little mechs tried to find who had called them, much to the shock of Aid, Krypto, Cosmic and Smokescreen.

"Let them see you" Aid said.

Krypto went up to the basket the little sparklings were in, and found the two mechs reaching for him, as if they knew him. "But I can't raise them" Krypto stated.

Smokescreen and Cosmic looked at each other. "We will let you if you so wish"

"No, I will let my twin know, and we will visit, but we will let you raise them, as you sparked them" Krypto stated, never one to take another bot's sparklings away from them.

"If you're certain"

"My mate and I have too many sparklings already and Slugbug's is expecting again. I think it best that you raise them. We will help as able" the seeker medic stated. Smokescreen nodded and accepted the two back.

Hotshot and Starglider snuggled into Smokescreen while the femme, who they named Diamond, snuggled into Cosmic's chest. "Cosmic I'm sorry for everything, I never should have yelled at you"

"apology accepted, love' cosmic stated quietly and gently. It was still hard to believe that such a big bot could be so sensitive, but Smokey knew better.

"Love you" Smokescreen said as the held their little ones.

A few days later, Mirage and Saber were strong enough to go back home. Mirage had healed up nicely while saber was learning that his wings should never be painful and numb the way they had been. Optimus and pincer escorted Mirage home and made sure he was comfortable. Saberclaw was tired and a little weak as his mates took him home.

Mirage and Optimus were planning something, as while they couldn't have any more sparklings for a while, nothing said that their new mate couldn't carry more sparklings.

As for saber, he was having a bit of trouble with the brace, but he viewed it as a necessary evil until his wings were attached firmly how they were supposed to be attached.

Optimus went to pincer and pulled the smaller mech into his arms and kissed him deeply.

Saber let Keeper and kit get him settled. "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble"

Mirage started rubbing Pincer's tight aft while playing with sensitive wires.

Keeper pulsed love. "You are no trouble, love. You are our mate and we love you" Keeper stated.

Pincer moaned and writhed between his mates.

"I don't deserve either of you" Saber told his mates.

'Yes you do now rest" Keeper stated, as he and Kit snuggled next to the young bot.

Elsewhere, Mirage looked at Optimus and both were ready to go. "Open up, love. Let us pleasure you."

Pincer moaned and opened for his mates. "Nnnn...please..."

Mirage teased Pincer's aft port while Optimus got first dibs on the pert little valve that was dripping wet. "You ready for me pincer?" Optimus asked teasing the valve.

Pincer nodded, finally opening his aft port as well for Mirage. Mirage smiled, "relax, we are going to make you feel so good."

Pincer nodded trusting the two. "I trust you." Mirage and Optimus slid in at the same time though different places, causing pleasure to surge through Pincer's frame.

"Primus..." Pincer moaned loudly. Mirage wrapped his arms around and began playing with Pincer's hardened spike. Optimus smiled, as he knew just how manipulative Mirage could be. Pincer moaned and bucked trying to get more. "M...Mirage..."

Mirage kept up his ministrations while he thrusted into Pincer's aft. "Release your spark, my love, let us see it again" Mirage whispered huskily into Pincer's audio. Pincer didn't have to be asked twice and opened his chest to his mates. Mirage soon released his own spark, still playing with Pincer. All that was left was for Optimus's spark to join them. Optimus thrust gently and released his spark to join theirs. As the three sparks united, Mirage and Optimus saw Pincer's spark change colors before the three sparks returned to their places.

Pincer moaned and spilled between him and Optimus. "Ohhh..." Mirage and Optimus both overloaded deep inside of Pincer. Optimus, to make Pincer feel better, scooped a little of the lubricant that was on him off and put it in his mouth. Pincer overloaded again before passing out between his mates.

Optimus smiled and kissed Mirage and they settled pincer in the berth. "I can't wait until he realizes"

"I can't either, but we will be here for him every step of the way" Mirage stated, kissing Optimus back.

"Of course we will"

Elsewhere, Wingspan was dealing with his new little ones while Runway was out. Wingspan was tired, but he had no idea trouble was coming. Wingspan managed to grab the little ones and was feeding them when trouble happened. A troubled bot was coming through. He was a mental patient that had escaped. His given name was Stir Crazy. He was obsessed with sparklings, especially femmes, and with a weak mother, it seemed the perfect target. The bot busted down the door, ran in, beat Wingspan, and then took off with the three femme seekerlings.

Wingspan groaned and sent a code to red alert to lock the base down, somehow Wingspan got to his feet collapsing against the wall. Shaking his head he staggered out and sent a message to the other seekers.

Red blared the alarms, while many different seekers responded. But one of the ones that responded didn't go after the kidnapper – TC went to his son.

Wingspan had his arm wrapped around his middle and was going after the kidnapper, he planned on killing the bastard. TC caught up to his son, and got him off the offender's trail, as it would do no good to kill the bot if wingspan died in the fray as well. Wingspan tried to struggle but he was too weak to do so. "I want his spark..."

"I know you do, son, but you have to remember those little femmes need you even more than you need his spark. I can't let you die, and so I am taking you to the med bay" TC stated.

"If he harms them..." Wingspan said the threat didn't have to be finished and Wingspan had no choice to let his father take him to the med bay. And while TC took Wingspan in, Runway, having heard the alarms, was leading the seeker charge against the lunatic who took his daughters. And he was mad. Red was doing his best to track the bot or at least the seekerlings. Ratchet worked on Wingspan himself and dared one of the others to stop him. Ratchet had been like Wingspans uncle since the seeker had been sparked and he wasn't going to let the others work on him. Kryptonight was the only other let in the same room to help work on Wingspan, not so much to work on Wingspan, but just in case Ratchet had any seeker related questions.

It didn't take Starscream and Skywarp long to catch up to the 'napper, and when they caught him, they realized what was really wrong – as the seekerlings were safe. It was obvious that the bot was not in his right mind.

Starscream distracted the napper while Warp, well Warp grabbed the femmes and was gone. All were relieved when warp appeared in the med bay with the femmes, who were completely unharmed, though were bawling from being scared.

Meanwhile, Starscream and Runway captured the perp and took him back to where he really belonged.

Wingspan sang for his sparklings letting them hear his voice letting them know they were safe since he couldn't hold them yet. The little femmes calmed down and fell asleep in warp's arms. "Are they alright?" Wingspan asked.

Krypto did a quick scan over each one. "Yes, brother, they are alright."

Wingspan relaxed. "I'm going to hurt whoever did this, where is the fool."

"Spanner, the bot who did this had no idea what he was doing. Starscream and I cornered him. He escaped from the mental facility. And Starscream and Runway went to return him to where he belongs" Warp stated.

That didn't make Wingspan thrilled. "How did he escape?"

"The bot who let him out is caught and in the brig now, as it was his own sister who tried to set him free. She is about to be committed. He won't be getting out again anytime soon" warp reassured wingspan, from what Starscream had just commed.

Wingspan nodded. "Ratch when can I go"

"When I say so" Ratchet stated, not quite done fixing the bot.

Wingspan smiled a little. "Okay"

"You doing ok, spanner?" Krypto asked, not sure if he could use the nickname, but saying it nonetheless.

"I hate that nickname" Wingspan said though the only people who could get away with it was Jazz and Mirage and Ratchet. Wingspan nodded. "Yeah, Uncle Ratch has things under control"

"That is good to hear, brother, and I am sorry" Krypto stated, but he remained, just in case Ratchet did have any questions.

"Only three, now two bots get to call him that isn't that right Spanner" Ratchet said grinning and Wingspan stuck his tongue out at Ratchet. Ratchet just chuckled.

"You forgot one or two – your mates, Sp- I mean wingspan" Krypto stated, catching himself.

"No, Runway doesn't call me Spanner and Roddy never did"

"I beg to differ, Spanner, Hot Rod did call you spanner a few times" Ratchet stated. Wingspan blushed because he knew what Ratchet was talking about but Hot Rod had only done it to get him riled just before they would face.

"Alright, enough embarrassing Wingspan, let's get him fixed so he can hold his precious femmes" Kryptonight stated, much to Wingspan's relief.

"Uncle's prerogative" Ratchet said. Krypto shook his head, he had tried.

Ratchet did finish and helped Wingspan sit and Wingspan did hug Ratchet. "Thanks uncle"

"Anytime brat." Kryptonight left, as his service was no longer needed, at least here, but he was needed elsewhere – at home.

Wingspan took his babies in his arms and held them close. The little femmes snuggled close to their mother, happy to be home. Wingspan waited knowing Runway was no doubt on his way. Runway soon came running into the med bay to assess the damage done to his mate and his babies. "They're fine" Wingspan said. "And Ratchet's fixed me up."

Runway was very happy to hear that. 'I am glad everyone is okay."

"So am I" Wingspan said. "Let's go home"

"Anything you want, love, that is, if it is alright with the medic" Runway stated.

"Go on you two get out of here" Ratchet said. Wingspan and Runway soon left with their brood. Once home, and once the little ones were down, Runway was ready for fun, but only if Wingspan was ready for it. Wingspan wanted to say no but it wasn't fair to his mate so he let his mate lead. Runway gently rubbed over his mate's lithe form, it still turned him on something fierce. The slightly older seeker paid special attention to the groin plating and the cockpit cover, knowing these were hot zones big time for his mate. Wingspan moaned and bucked.

"Looks like someone is more in need than he cares to admit" Runway stated as he continued his ministrations.

"P...please..." Wingspan moaned. Runway lost no time inserting his stiff spike deep inside his mate's valve, and gently began thrusting. Wingspan clung to Runway as his was taken. Both soon overloaded, both glad that they had not spark merged. "I love you" Wingspan said curling into his mate.

"Love you too, my love" Runway stated, pulling his mate close as they fell into recharge.


	25. Chapter 25

Elsewhere Bee and Dive were taking care of the sparklings and Bee smiled as Jazzmin wanted to help.

Bee saw no problem with this, as long as Jazzmin had supervision. "Alright little bit here hold the bottle like this" Bee showed him. Jazzmin mimicked what he saw and began feeding one of the little sparklings. He was so proud of himself that he clicked and cooed as well as smiled at Bee. Bee smiled. "Very good baby." Jazzmin felt warm as he heard the praise, something that had been missing in his life before this.

With Jazzmin helping they got the sparklings fed before Bee scooped Jazzmin up and gave him his energon. Jazzmin behaved no matter what, never giving Bee, dive or Ratchet any real trouble. Bee kissed Jazzmin's helm gently. "Would you like to hear a story?" Jazzmin nodded, he definitely wanted to hear a story. Bee smiled and the sparklings who were awake gathered around. He told of a brave mech whose name was Jazz and some of the adventures he had had. Jazzmin listened intently. Whoever this Jazz bot was – he certainly was brave. Bee told the stories he could think of and were still sparkling appropriate. Jazzmin wanted to listen to more, but he was starting to tire and was getting a little fussy. Bee smiled and made sure the other sparklings were sleeping before he got Jazzmin in his bed. "Alright my little seeker nap time" Bee said and kissed each sparkling. Jazzmin kissed back before hunkering down and sleeping curled up in a little ball. Bee covered him with a blanket and fixed the blankets on the other sparklings before he grabbed some energon.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Silverflair was trying to find his mate. Skypride had wandered off, and Flair was worried, especially since Pride was sparked. Pride had went for a walk and had gotten lost, and he was scared now. He didn't know where he was and didn't want to stay there but he didn't want to risk getting further from home.

Flair sent pulse after pulse, trying to get his mate to reach out to him. It was an earnest plea. Pride pulsed back, he was scared. Silver followed the pulses, continuing to pulse, so that he could find his mate, as he was used to being in areas he didn't know and being able to find his way home. Flair was getting closer, he could tell by the pulse strength.

Pride wrapped his arms around his waist and kept pulsing. He was cold and hungry having forgot to grab energon on the way out. Flair had brought several extra cubes, and soon found his wayward mate. "Love?"

Pride ran to flair grabbing onto him. "I'm sorry...I just went for a walk...and I got lost"

Flair gently held onto to his mate, pulsing love and calmness. "Shhh…it's ok, it's ok….I found you, love" flair stated, relief evident in his voice.

"I won't do it again..." Pride said when his tanks Rumbled.

"I thought you might need some" Flair stated before bringing out a large cube of energon.

"Thank you..." pride said accepting the cube and managed to drink slowly.

"You are welcome. Please let me know when you are ready, and I will get us home" Flair stated. Pride had to take in more energon before he nodded and said he was ready. Flair smiled, and though blind, soon led his mate home. Pride was very happy to be in their snug, warm, familiar quarters.

Pride snuggled in Flair. "I love you"

"Love you too hon, and please don't ever scare me like that again" Flair stated as he began to gently rub the swollen abdomen.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Pride said and moaned as Flair rubbed his bump.

"I know" Flair stated, feeling the heat coming off his mate's body. "Is my mate in need?"

"Mmmm...yes please...I need you Flair"

Flair could hear his mate's need in his mate's voice. He grew more deliberate in his ministrations. "It's been so long, Pride. How did you stand it?' Flair teased.

"Not easy...ohhh...you've...mmmmm...been so busy..."

"I'm sorry, love" Flair stated, "I haven't been as attentive as you needed me to be. Well, I have the next week off, and guess who will be getting all of my attention, other than the sparklings?"

Pride moaned. "Oh baby...I've missed you so"

Flair smiled, "Now help me find that hot, dripping valve with my stiff, throbbing spike" Flair stated as he revealed his stiff member. Pride opened his valve and gently stroked his mates spike before guiding it to his valve. Flair moaned. "Still just as tight as ever, my love" flair stated, feeling the slick warmth. And Flair was about to thrust when pride stopped him. Pride wanted to try something new, as a way of thanking his mate – he was going to ride the spike.

"Flair...I...I'm feeling a bit bold settle back a bit" Pride said. Flair sat back, not sure what his mate was going to do, but trusting his mate to not be leading him astray into anything dangerous, he allowed this to continue. Pride gently placed his hands on his mate's shoulders before he lowered himself onto his mates spike slowly. When he was fully seated and had adjusted, he started to ride and work his mate's spike. Flair moaned, as the sensation was incredible. Flair snaked his hand down and used one to tease his mate's spike and the other to tease the sparkling bump as his mate rode him. Pride moaned with the extra stimulation as he rode his mate.

"Ugh…feels so good….so tight…my love" Flair moaned, obviously enjoying this. "I think ….mmm…ngh…we might have…. Ugh …to try this more….oooo….more often"

"Yesss...oh Flair feels...ooohhhh so good..." pride moaned.

"Overload for me baby" Flair managed to say, as he intensified his pleasant ministrations. Pride moaned and didn't have to be told twice and overloaded for flair. Flair soon overloaded as well, and then just held his mate as they calmed down from the rush of pleasure. "I love you, never forget that' flair stated, as he held his mate.

"And I love you" pride said snuggling. "I can't wait to hold our sparklings'

"They will come soon enough. Come, let's check on our other set of sparklings and then head to bed, how does that sound?" Flair asked.

Pride nodded. "Okay my love"

Elsewhere, in another base, Backfire was struggling. He didn't want to call his parents, and was worried that his older mate would think he was stupid for asking, and so he just suffered silently and tried to maintain order, but his edginess had not gone unnoticed by his mate. Backlash didn't like it and knew he had to help his mate. Backfire felt like scrap metal – every morning, after his mate left, he purged his tanks, he couldn't keep his energon down, his moods were as unpredictable as the weather, and he just didn't know where to turn, as he thought he was going crazy. He knew he was sparked, but did it really have to do this to him? He did nothing, hoping it would just blow over. Backlash put in a comm to Mirage to ask for his help.

"Mirage here, how can I help you?" Mirage answered.

"Mirage its backlash"

Mirage was a bit surprised, but he didn't let it show. "I remember, how can I help you backlash? Is something wrong with Backfire?" Mirage asked, hoping that all was well.

"He's getting hit hard with being sparked symptoms and discipline is starting to become an issue. I hate to ask but can you come, I know he needs you and his father"

"Well, I don't know if Optimus will be able to come, as we now have a third mate to watch over, but I will come, and be there as soon as I can. Sounds like Backfire needs some love. Lash, before I get there, try to help him by giving him a warm oil bath and a massage and see if it mellows him a bit. Mirage out" Mirage stated, and then prepared to leave, much to the chagrin of both Pincer and Optimus.

Lash got the bath ready before he collected his mate. "Come with me"

Fire let out an exasperated sigh, but followed his mate none the less. 'What do you want?" Fire stated in a tone that just spoke of exhaustion.

"I know you've been under stress and I want to help you relax a bit" Backlash picked his mate up and carried him and laid him into the oil bath. Backfire cringed as achy joints were finally being dealt with. He was still in a bit of a foul mood, but Lash could tell the slight difference. And unknown to Fire, Mirage was on his way over, with Pincer, as Optimus had to stay behind with the sparklings and still helping out as Co-Prime. Lash gently rubbed his mate's shoulders and worked his way down. Fire couldn't believe that his mate had actually thought of this, as he started feeling better, though he mood didn't completely reverse, as he was still not feeling well.

"When you're out of the bath I'm putting you on an energon drip" Fire nodded, as it was no use to argue when running on reserve tanks. And while helping Fire, Lash got a secret comm that Mirage and Pincer had arrived at the base and were heading for Fire and Lash's quarters. Lash got Fire out of the bath and settled him in bed and hooked up a large drip and was ready to let Mirage and Pincer in.

Pincer was a little nervous being at this new base, and so he stuck close to Mirage. Mirage pulsed comfort as they waited to be let in. and soon, it was time to reveal the surprise to Fire, who needed mother more than he cared to admit. Lash let them in and told Mirage what he had done and currently had Fire on a large energon drip. Mirage nodded, quickly introduced Pincer and then went to see his son. To say Fire was shocked was an understatement. Mirage went to his son, wrapped him in his arms, and just held him. Fire clung to his mother as best he could and Lash offered Pincer energon.

Pincer took the offered energon while Mirage let his son cry into his chassis. Lash began to see just how strong of a bond Mirage had with his sparklings, and hoped that someday, he would have as strong of a bond with his own, even if he was the father creator. Lash made small talk with Pincer as Fire cried. Mirage soon was able to get Fire to sleep. "He has worn himself thin, Lash. I don't blame you, I really don't. Backfire has always been one to think he had to suffer alone. I want you to do the best you can. Offer massages, oil baths, energon drips, as well as just time for him to cry as much as you are able, and I can assure you, he will do better. And lash, you need to try to do more, get more involved, and I think it will help many of your problems" Mirage stated.

Lash nodded. "Can you stay for a time?"

"I can stay for a little bit, but I can't stay too long as Pincer is sparked and Optimus might get overwhelmed if left alone too long with all the sparklings" Mirage stated. Lash nodded and showed where the energon was and when to hook up and how to hook up a drip, he then went to take care of matters. Backfire woke up a while later to find his mother sitting on the edge of his bed. Pincer was napping.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Backfire" Mirage stated, warmth and love in his voice.

"I've missed you"

"I have missed you too, baby. However, you have a mate now and you have to stop keeping things to yourself" Mirage stated.

"I...I don't want to be a burden to him"

"Baby, you are mates, you have to learn to rely on and lean on each other, and share your strength" Mirage stated. "Lash was so worried about you, he called me. He loves you that much."

"Lash called...was it your idea for the bath"

Mirage nodded, as he knew his son and he knew about being sparked. "I merely gave him the idea, how he did it was his own choosing."

"I've been foolish haven't I?"

"You already know the answer to that "Mirage stated, stroking his son's faceplates. "You are young, and we all had to learn things to help us grow. I just hope that you have learned from all of this."

"How long will you be here mama?"

"A day, maybe two. Depends on how long I feel is safe for Pincer, as the bot is sparked" Mirage said.

"Who is he mama?"

"He is your father and I's other mate. We recently bonded to him. You are amongst the first of our sparklings, other than Flasher and Keeper, to know" Mirage said.

"I take it he's a good bot?"

"He is baby, but this isn't about him, this is about you" Mirage stated, getting back to the manner at hand.

"I know..." Backfire said sighing. "It's...it's just so much mama"

"I know that, my little fire, but if you relied on your mate a little more, it might help relieve some of the anxiety and stress" Mirage stated.

"I'll try it's just...mama I don't know if I'm really cut out to be in charge of this base"

"You can do it, my son. Keeper wouldn't assign you here unless he knew what he was doing" Mirage stated.

"Why did he assign me?"

"Because he knew that with your age and your background, you would be able to reach the young former cons that are stationed here. They respect you" Mirage stated, surprising fire.

"They have a funny way of showing it" Fire said. "They give me the most trouble...Mama I...I don't want to be in charge, but what right did I have to tell Keeper no"

"They challenge you to see if you will stand firm, and you do. That is why they respect you. You are fair and just. They know that you will act in their best interest to keep them safe and aren't easily bribed or manipulated' Mirage stated.

Backfire sighed it still didn't make him more accepting of this. "I still don't want to do this...I do have other interests"

Mirage looked at his son. "Tell me…what are these other interests"

"I love to write and draw, I never have a chance to do either anymore. Not since Keeper assigned me here" Backfire said. "I love to explore, or did at any rate"

Mirage looked at his son and smiled. "Maybe I could talk to your father and brother, and we could have the base changed to be run by your mate, as you can still be the go between, but it might give you a little more time to seek your interests"

"Do...do you think they would accept that? Would Keeper accept it?" Backfire asked not allowing himself to hope for anything.

"I think they would accept it, as I know your brother and your father. They would never want to force a bot to be where he or she didn't want to be" Mirage stated, with a smile.

"I kept trying to tell Keeper I didn't want this assignment but he didn't want to listen"

"Let's just say, I have a little more sway…watch and learn" Mirage stated before comming. "Optimus, Keeper, I need to have a word with you."

"Of course love" Optimus said as he and Keeper were doing some paper work the sparklings with sitters.

"Fire is struggling, he doesn't want to be in charge of this base any longer. Now, before you say anything, I have found a suitable replacement. Backlash, Fire's mate, would be an ideal candidate, as he is experienced, and Fire can still be a go between for the younger members. This would free up fire a bit to pursue his passions of exploring and drawing, which could also help the base a great deal. Now what you do say, can we make a switch so that all maintain their sanity? Remember what happened to Sunny when he ended assigned to the wrong assignment" Mirage pleaded, hoping that his mate would agree with his assessment, as only Optimus could overrule Keeper.

Optimus remembered all too well and thought for a moment on Sunny's mangled hands, that were now repaired else they could have very well seen the old Sunny return. Optimus silenced Keeper when he went to defend his reasoning. "Now Keeper did you think to ask your brother if he even wanted to be in charge of that base"

Keeper shook his head, he hadn't asked, he just figured that Fire would be the best bot for the job. "Mirage, how is Fire" Optimus asked. Mirage told all he knew and how Lash had called him to come and help as Fire was starting to spiral out of control. "Inform Fire that if he and his mate are accepting of the change then effective immediately Backlash will be in charge" Optimus said.

"They are, and they accept" Mirage stated, already knowing for a long time that Lash was sick of being a peon, especially with all his experience. Backfire was wowed.

"Then I will make the changes on this end and tell Fire to take some time for himself, I don't want him losing the sparkling or sparklings he carries"

"Yes sir, Mirage out' Mirage stated, ending his comm. with his mate and Keeper. 'Feeling better, my son?"

Fire looked at his mother and nodded before hugging his mother tight. "Thank you..."

"You are welcome. Shall we let your mate know, as I think Lash will even enjoy this announcement' Mirage said, returning the hug.

Fire nodded. "Yes, he deserves so much more then I to be in charge"

Mirage nodded. "Backlash, could you please come back to your quarters" Mirage commed the bot, hoping he had played this right.

"On my way" Backlash said and ran back fearing something had happened to Fire.

Mirage was shocked by how quick Lash came back, and then Mirage realized why. 'Fire is just fine; Lash, but I do have some news. I spoke with Optimus and Keeper and things have switched around. Fire is no longer in charge of this base, you are my friend. Fire will be a go between, but he will also be a drawer explorer for this base" Mirage stated, hoping Lash was ok with this.

"What...?" Lash asked confused. "What do you mean, I'm in charge"

"In other words, for this base, you are the Prime. You oversee everything and make sure things function as they should. I hoped that since you have experience running a base or two that this would be ok with you" Mirage stated, fearing he had made a mistake. Lash didn't know what to say as he sat down on the berth beside his mate. "Do you accept?" Mirage asked, worriedly.

"I guess, yeah" Lash said. Mirage was relieved. Lash wasn't happy about it though, to him he wasn't the leader type. Sure he kept the older ones from doing stupid stuff but he wasn't the leader type even with the experience he had. He would do this because he feared he would lose Fire otherwise. Fire gently took Lash's hand.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best for you" Lash said. Fire nodded and squeezed his mate's hand.

"We can do it together" Fire stated.

Lash changed the drip out with ease and told Fire to rest some more once he was out Lash took Mirage into the other room. "Why me, Mirage, surely there are other bots"

"I am willing to listen to options if you can find me a good candidate to run this base. Since you think there are others, why don't you give it a try, and while you are temporarily in charge, look for the qualities a good leader would have, someone you would be willing to listen to and follow and should you find a bot, let me know and I will talk to Optimus and Keeper. I thought you wanted to be in charge, hence I offered up your name. Forgive me if that is not what you wanted" Mirage stated.

"I'm not a leader, I'm a former assassin and medic" Lash said not realizing Mirage didn't know he used to be a medic.

Mirage was startled. "Lash, you won't lose Fire should you choose to step down from the leadership position. Let's consider this a temporary solution, until you can find a suitable replacement, and then we can make you head medic of this base" Mirage stated, "And if you need a refresher class, we can always have you work with Ratchet for a bit."

"I wonder if Ratchet still holds a grudge"

Mirage shot a look, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but curiosity got the better of him. "Grudge?"

"Yeah...I uh kinda attempted to wipe him out one day"

"You were a con mercenary when he was an Autobot medic. I don't think he is going to hold that against you during this era of peace" Mirage stated.

"Yeah...okay let's say I wasn't a con at the time." Mirage looked at the bot for an explanation of that comment. "I wasn't a con at the time." Mirage was at a loss for words, he had tried to make things right, but he seemed to just screw them up more. "He pissed me off" Lash said. "We were both young. I'll look for a replacement." Mirage nodded, wondering if Fire was truly going to be safe with this bot, but seeing how he cared for the young bot, Mirage reserved judgment.

"I will never hurt fire" knowing what Mirage was surely thinking.

"I hope you don't, or I won't be the one you deal with" Mirage stated.

"I would die to save him"

Mirage nodded. "Forgive me, I should have known better, especially from what Fire told me from my last visit. You kept me safe, I should be able to trust you to keep Fire safe. I guess it is just a mother's worry" Mirage stated.

"I will not let him be hurt."

Mirage nodded. He didn't exactly know what to say. "My mate Pincer and I will leave tomorrow, and go back to our other mate, Optimus" Mirage said finally, his voice coming back.

Lash nodded. "You can stay as long as you like"

"Thank you, my friend" Mirage stated, before turning in. Mirage snuggled with his mate, who was shaking due to being cold as well as fear. Mirage snuggled up next to the bot, and while it wasn't Optimus, it was nice not to be alone. Lash covered them with a blanket before letting them rest. Sighing Lash contacted the other base and asked to speak to Ratchet.

"Ratchet here, to whom am I speaking?" the gruff medic answered.

"Ratchet...its Backlash"

"I am surprised to hear that you are still alive. What do you want?" Ratchet asked, he remembered this bot, but he also remembered they were both young a foolish at the time.

"I...need your assistance" Lash said swallowing his pride.

Ratchet was shocked, but didn't let it show. "Just what do you need my assistance with?" Ratchet asked, trying to see if this was a trap.

"I need a medical refresher" Lash said and told Ratchet why.

Ratchet knew if Mirage suggested this that it was not a trap, but an honest request. "I will only give a refresher if you are willing to listen and learn" Ratchet stated.

"I'll behave" Lash said. "And once I find someone to lead I'll need an assistant medic"

Ratchet thought about it, and First responder was about ready, but they already had several medics at their base. "Tell ya what, I have a mech almost trained fully in, I will give him to you as an assistant medic. His name is First responder, and once his training is complete, we can't use him here, as we already have enough medics" Ratchet stated.

"If he's willing, I don't want him forced into anything"

Ratchet was caught off guard by that comment, and smiled. "I will check in with him" (pauses comm. then resumes comm.) "He is willing to come there, as he knew he wouldn't remain here" Ratchet stated.

"Then I will double my efforts to find a worthy leader and... I await your refresher"

"Take your time, as a leader is much like a medic – if they aren't capable of their duties, everything falls apart' Ratchet stated. "You have changed since we last met, and I look forward to re-teaching you and refreshing your skills. Welcome back to being a medic, my friend."

"It still seems so odd...for so long I had forsaken my oath and ended lives instead of saving them"

'Backlash, even as an Autobot medic, there were often times I had to end lives rather than save them, as they were, at the time, the enemy. We all try to live up to our oaths, but sometimes circumstances don't always permit it' Ratchet stated.

"I turned my back on the oath Ratchet" Lash said. "I turned and spat on it"

'That was the past. You still have a choice about what you are going to do in the future" Ratchet stated.

"I want to take care of Fire, I want to help people"

"Then I am more than willing to help you get back to that, my old friend" Ratchet stated.

"Thanks Ratchet...and sorry for the whole trying to kill you"

"You're welcome. Don't worry about that, we were young and stupid. It's best to look forward. Keep me informed, Ratchet out." Lash grabbed some energon before checking on Fire. Fire was feeling much better, but he was hornier than hell.

Lash kissed Fire softly. "How do you feel?"

"On fire, my love" Fire stated as he used his hand to tease Lash's groin plating.

Lash moaned. "Mmm, how can I help you my love."

"Well, I need something stiff in my wet, slick little valve" Fire stated, revealing his dripping valve and stiff spike. The arousal smell was overwhelming to Lash. Lash kissed Fire deeply before fingering the wet valve. Fire moaned, and while this did fulfill the requirements, this wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he was too aroused to say much of anything. Lash knew what his mate and once he was stretched he then gave his mate his spike. Fire moaned and purred as he felt that spike deep inside of him. 'oooh….give it to me…..ngh….take me… ugh… oooo… mmmmm...make me yours" Fire stated, brushing his hand over Lash's unknowingly highly sensitive aft port.

Lash gasped as his aft was teased. "Nnnn..."

Fire smiled and tried to get a finger or two in his mate's open aft port, trying to bring pleasure to the one giving him such pleasure. "Looks like someone has a secret' fire whispered. Lash moaned as he thrust but pushed back against the fingers.

"Maybe one of these days I will have to take your sexy aft by something more than my fingers" fire stated, as his finger went deeper and teased extremely sensual and sensitive wiring.

Lash gasped and moaned as pleasure shot through his systems. "Yes..."

Fire filed in info away, as for now he wanted to be taken, though giving his mate pleasure meant he got more pleasure as well. "You feel so good inside me love' fire said.

"You feel so good...nnnnn..."

Fire felt the pleasure surge through him. 'Almost there." Lash increased his efforts and thrust a bit faster and rubbed his mates bump. Fire overloaded from the added stimulation, as it just felt so good. Lash thrust once more before overloading and spilling into his mate. "Thank you, baby, I needed that" Fire stated as he caught his breath.

"Anytime my love, how do you feel?"

"Tired and cold. Will you snuggle with me?" Fire asked.

"I will" Lash said and cleaned them up before he held his mate close.

Meanwhile, Optimus kept himself working, not wanting to recharge, as both his mates were gone, and the berth felt lonely without them. He would check on the sparklings but they all slept peacefully, so he worked on reports.

Mirage missed Optimus and sent love pulses, even though the bot was deep in recharge, which made this one night bearable for the old leader. Optimus pulsed love back and tried to get some rest. Mirage sent a Mirage of himself and their third mate, to help Optimus sleep. Optimus sighed and curled into the images. Mirage knew it wasn't the same, but he figured it was better than nothing. He also commed his mate to let Optimus know that they would be coming home tomorrow.

"I miss you both"

"We miss you too, love"

"Are you two both alright?"

"Other than hot and horny for that big spike of yours, we are both good"

"Mmmm, my spike will be waiting for you two when you two come home"

"Can't wait"Mirage sent, 'see you soon love."

"Soon my love be safe"

"Will do" and with that Mirage sent an overload message to Optimus. Optimus let out a low moan and sent the same pulse back to Mirage. Mirage purred. The next day they were planning on heading out.

Lash made sure they were fueled up and asked Fire if he wanted to go home for a time, he didn't have to of course. Fire declined and saw his mom and Pincer off. Lash wrapped his arm around his mate when Mirage and Pincer were gone. "Come on love let's figure out who deserves to lead this base." Fire nodded, and headed off with his mate.

Meanwhile, Mirage and Pincer made it back to their third mate, Optimus. Optimus hugged them both to him and kissed them both before he took them home and showed them how much he missed them. 'So did the Mirages work for at least one night?" Mirage asked, confusing Pincer.

"Yes but since you two are here, you're mine"

"Yes but since you two are here, you're mine"

"Yes dear" Mirage said, becoming submissive, an act which Pincer followed. Optimus proceeded to lovingly dominate both his mates.

Elsewhere, Crankcase and Skyfire were growing fast, and were now older sparklings, not quite younglings. Skyfire was wanting to help around the house. Skyfire would be a little mother to the sparklings that the trine had sparked awhile back. Starscream couldn't help but smile a bit and he picked Skyfire up and hugged him once the other sparklings were asleep. "They need a good mommy" Skyfire stated.

"I know and soon enough Sky you'll be big again"

"Can't wait, Star…want to be back to normal" the little shuttle stated.

"I know you do, we missed you so much." Sky curled into Star's arms. Starscream held the little shuttle close.

Elsewhere, Crankcase was getting older as well, and was trying to help out as much as possible, still unaware of his son Steeljacket being around. Bolt smiled and let Crankcase help. "Soon enough my dear." Crankcase smiled, excited about what was to come. "There is so much to tell you, only when your older"

Crankcase nodded. "Looking forward to it"

"We all are my dear." Crankcase snuggled into Bolt's arms. Bolt held Crankcase close and kissed his helm.

Elsewhere, Rave was heading back to his quarters that he shared with his mates. He hoped Sunny and Sides were doing ok, but he also knew that they had missed him. Sunny and Sides were tired and a few of the sparklings were resisting being fed. Rave walked in, and started getting sparklings to bed as well as feeding, as almost all the sparklings fed for the seeker. Sunny and Sides were grateful and they let Rave take over. Soon enough, Rave had all the sparklings napping and Rave began taking care of his mates.

"Thank you" The Lambo twins and curled into Rave.

"You should have called me sooner" Rave said as he comforted his mates.

"Sorry...we didn't think about it"

'How can I spoil you two?" Rave asked, feeling bad for having been gone.

"Love us...gentle and slow" Sunny said.

"Sure thing' said Rave and he began to spoil the two with love. Both moaned and arched into Raves gentle touches. Once Rave got the two to overload, he comforted them, as they were stressed.

They curled into Rave. "We need help." Rave thought about it, they did need help. Maybe they needed to find a fourth mate, but he wasn't sure what the two would think about that idea.

"What are you thinking about Rave?" Sides asked.

"Well, I was thinking about something like the trine and Skyfire – maybe we need another mate, but I wasn't sure what you two would think of that idea" Rave stated.

"Another mate..." Sides said. "Who would even accept us all?"

"I bet we could find someone" Rave said, having no idea that said mech, a loner from the far side of Cybertron was heading in. This bot's name was Last Chance, and he had lost so much, he needed love. Sunny was silent through the exchange not sure what he felt.

Last Chance strolled up to the gate of the base of the Prime. He had no idea why he was led here, but being a faithful follower of Primus, he knew Primus had a reason for him to come here. He made it inside, but was immediately worried as he met a huge bot just inside the gate. Keeper had gone outside to see the base and didn't realize he had accidentally intimidated a newcomer. "I'm sorry, can I help you?" Keeper asked.

"I-I I'm sorry, but I am the new trainee for the Prime bodyguard program" Last Chance stated. Keeper nodded, as he had added several new trainees.

"Come I'll show you where you're supposed to report" Keeper said kindly. Last Chance followed, not realizing he was following the Prime himself. All of the sudden, before they got very far, Last Chance felt something was wrong, and though he didn't know why, he flattened the large bot in front of him and then took a shot to the chest, though it bounced off his tough armor. Last Chance managed to catch the bot before Keeper even had time to sound an alarm. Keeper knew that there were bots that were either jealous of him or hated him, and this was not his first time being attacked, but this was certainly the first time a trainee reacted like a trained bot. It thoroughly impressed Keeper as the attacker was lead off in stasis cuffs.

"Very impressive, my friend. Where did you learn this?"

"I-I …. I grew up on the streets" Last Chance fessed up, as he had been rejected by his own creators and his one kind mentor had died too young.

"I know the Prime will be pleased with your skills"

"Thank you, sir" Last Chance replied. He didn't even know who was Prime, all he knew was that he needed a job, or back to a life on the streets he would go.

Keeper took the mech to Buster. "Buster this is one of the new recruits for bodyguard for Prime, I believe the Prime will have a great interest in this one"

Buster nodded in understanding and when Keeper left. "What's your name?"

"My given name is Last Chance, but most just call me Street rat, as I grew up on the streets" Last Chance stated.

"Well are you okay if I call you Chance?" Buster asked. "Or do you prefer Last Chance?"

"Chance is fine, just please don't call me a street rat" Last Chance stated, wanting a clean start.

"Don't worry, I won't call you that, come on I'll get you settled in then we'll start training tomorrow." Chance nodded and then followed this bot.

Once at his quarters, Chance saw a private shower area, and used it. He had years of grit and grime to get off. He wanted to look his best for tomorrow, as he would meet the co-Prime, Optimus something or another. Buster left Chance energon and told him to comm if he needed anything before he left. Chance nodded. He took a quick shower and then decided that he should at least take a look around the base. And as he walked, he bumped into Sunny. And while the old Sunny would have screamed at the careless bot, the new Sunny was welcoming to the lost bot. 'Hi, I'm Sunstreaker, bots call me Sunny. Can I help you?" the Lambo asked the freshly showered pickup truck.

"I'm new here and I'm a bit lost" Last Chance said. "And I'm Last Chance"

"Nice to meet you, would you care for a tour" the yellow Lambo asked.

Last Chance nodded. "That would be nice, thank you"

"Then allow me" Sunny stated before taking the newbie around the base. And while the spark wasn't quite there yet, as Chance was still nervous, Chance started feeling comfortable around this bot who was taking him on the tour. Sunny asked if he minded a slight detour as he had gotten a comm from one of his mates about the sparklings. Chance shook his head, as it gave him an opportunity to meet more bots. Sunny took Chance home with him and helped Sides with the sparklings. "Last Chance this is my brother and mate Sideswipe, Rave had to step out for a minute." Chance nodded, still shy. But these two bots were the two he was most comfortable around. And at that moment, Rave came back. Chance was startled at seeing the seeker, but said nothing.

"Hi loves, who's your friend?"

"This is Last Chance he is new here, and I was taking him on a tour" Sunny stated.

"It's nice to meet you, Last Chance, my name is Ravenswing but everyone calls me Rave." Chance nodded. He was starting to feel something strange in his spark, but fearing it was something other than what it was, Chance asked Sunny to guide him back to his room.

Sunny nodded and escorted Chance back to his room. "Here you go, if you need anything just ask." Chance nodded but soon went to bed, to make sure he was ready for the next day.

And when the next day arrived, Chance found he was up against some pretty stiff competition, or so it appeared. Buster led them through some drills before he started to really test them, those that Optimus said "no" to were asked to leave. Finally, though, it was down to Chance and a couple others. Optimus got up then if they could take him down then they would be accepted as Primes bodyguard. "Who will go first?"

Chance watched as the two or three other mechs who were all bigger than him squared off against Optimus and were soundly thrashed. Chance, determined not to let that happen to him, studied what the two or three did and analyzed what mistakes they had made and saved the mistakes to memory so that he wouldn't be caught off guard in at least that manner. Buster noticed that Chance was studying each fight while the other contenders were merely talking. It was obvious to Buster that Chance was wiser than anyone yet realized.

"When you're ready" Optimus said to Last Chance taking a defensive stance though you couldn't tell it.

Chance prepared by turning on his survival fight mode that he had learned in the streets, a mode that allowed him to focus on more than one thing at a time, be quicker than normal as well as faster than normal but not appear anything out of the ordinary. Chance sauntered up to the larger bot, and pulled an unexpected move - he ran behind Optimus and kicked out both of the bot's knees from behind with a single blow, bring Optimus to his knees, more of Chances size. "Now the fight can begin" Chance stated as he revealed Optimus's lower leg portions which he had taken off somehow, leaving Optimus in a much more precarious position, as while Optimus didn't count this bot out, this was not something he had anticipated. Somehow, Optimus would wonder how, he got up and went after Chance. It was stupid of course.

Chance, now on a more level playing field handled himself quite well, as he dodged blows avoided capture and moved with agility seldom seen. "It's my survival or yours" Chance stated charging straight at the bot, pinning Optimus and about to rip open the chest cavity when Buster finally blew the whistle to stop.

"I'm glad you weren't around during the war, else you might have succeeded where Megatron failed" Optimus said. "Kindly get off me"

Chance got off. "Forgive me, sir, I grew up on the streets far from here. It was either kill or be killed. I came here in hopes of something better, and maybe to bring the plight of my ramshackle town to the Prime, who seems to have turned a blind optic on us" chance stated, and while the other bots laughed, Optimus studied this scrappy bot. True, he was not as big in the size department, but his skills were unrivaled.

Optimus got to his feet and shot the other mechs a look that silenced them instantly before he looked at Chance. "You'll do, come with me." The other mechs were shocked, as was Chance, but not willing to lose the opportunity presenting to him, Chance followed as asked. "Now information you need to know, Peacekeeper is my son I was the Prime before him until I was offlined and returned a couple years later. I am teaching my son to lead, it will be your duty to protect him and you will receive training from Buster" Optimus said and took Chance to Keeper.

"Yes Sir" Chance stated and followed Optimus. Chance had no idea he had already bumped into this bot once before – when he stopped the assassination attempt. And though he tried hard not to show it, Chance was flabbergasted when he realized who the Prime actually was. "Y-y-you are the p-p- Prime?" Chance asked, making Optimus shoot his son a look, as Optimus was unaware that this bot had already saved his son once.

"Keeper care to explain" Optimus said.

"There was an attempt dad"

"Your mother is not going to like this"

"I-I don't meet many bots that are friendly towards me, so when I saw something wrong, I attacked. I had no idea you were the Prime, sir. And I apologize for pushing you face first into the dirt" Chance stated, feeling like he had blown everything. Optimus chuckled at that mental image.  
><strong><br>**"It's quite alright, since you meet my father's approval you will become my guard" Keeper said.

Chance was in shock, but merely responded, 'yes sir." Part of the reason Chance was in shock was that no one had ever given him a chance before, save for his one mentor who had died too soon. All he knew was rejection, but he never gave up hope that someday things would be better.

"You start your training later''

"Yes Sir" Chance replied. He didn't ask about sleeping arrangements, as he figured he would find a quiet spot in the base and sleep on the floor as he always had.

"The quarters you were given are they acceptable?" Keeper asked.

"No one has given me any quarters, sir. I figured I would just find a quiet dark area and sleep on the floor" Chance revealed.

"That won't do" Keeper said and Optimus found what quarters were open close to Keepers quarters. The closest open quarters to Keeper's room was located right next to Sunny, Sides and Rave, and though it was a couple minutes from Keeper, all the other open quarters were even further away.

Keeper nodded and Optimus walked chance to his new quarters. "Have you received a tour?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, sir. Sunny gave me a tour" Chance stated.

Optimus smiled hearing that. "Sunny lives right next door to you and my son is a good mech"

Chance nodded. "Thank you for the chance. And I am sorry about the fight – I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Oh I know but I had to make sure whoever was chosen could take me down, as that is not an easy task" Optimus said not bragging just stating fact.

"When you grow up on the rough streets I grew up on, that comes with the territory. I can't tell you the number of mechs I killed just to survive. My creators tossed me out and the one kind old mech died too soon to help much" Chance stated.

"Well you have a home here now" Optimus said and got Chance settled in. "Settle in, Buster will comm when he's ready for you"

'Yes sir" Chance replied, and then Optimus left. Chance studied the room he was given – it was huge, felt a bit cold, empty and lonely – but he would never tell the Prime that, as it could be warmed up and when he met more bots, maybe he would find a potential mate. Optimus stopped next door since he was right there to visit with Sunny and his family.

Rave answered the door. "Hey there, Optimus sir, what can I do ya for?" Rave asked.

"I thought I would stop by since I was here, the mech Sunny showed around is good enough to be keeper's bodyguard. He's living next door"

Rave smiled. "Good to have some new energon around here, and if he is as good as you say, it will make our sparklings safer when he is home. And I will try to invite him over sometimes so he is not so lonely" Rave stated.

"His quarters are a bit bare, think Sunny would mind parting with a few paintings?"

"I will take with Sunny to see if he could personally select some paintings and such for over there" Rave stated with a smile.

"Good, now how are my grandsparklings"

"Doing fine…getting into trouble whenever they can, but over all they are good sparklings" Rave stated.

Optimus chuckled a bit. "I can imagine, do any of you need anything?"

"Well we have been tossing around some ideas for getting more help with the sparklings, but right now, we are doing ok, though I think Sunny could use some love and attention from you and Mirage as he seems a bit stressed out" Rave stated, worried about his mate.

Optimus nodded. "Is Sunny home?"

"Yeah – he is in his special art room. He refuses to come out right now, but he will let bots in to it" Rave replied.

Optimus nodded and went to Sunny's room and knocked. "Sunny can I come in?" Sunny sent the code to open the door, allowing Optimus in the room, but only Optimus. And the Sunny shut the door. Optimus couldn't see it right away, as Sunny had his back to the door, but the yellow bot was crying. Optimus went to Sunny and pulled him into his arms. "Shhh..."

Sunny was about to turn violent, when he realized who had come in to see him. Sunny just broke down, crying into Optimus's chest plates, and curling into Optimus's lap. 'It's….It's just too much…" Sunny managed to get out.

Optimus rocked Sunny gently. "I know but I'll help you anyway I can" Optimus soothed.

Sunny snuggled in further, feeling the warmth. "Mom hasn't spent as much time with me as usual…" Sunny stated, missing Mirage's visits since Pincer not only showed up but also Mirage helped with Backfire and that base.

"Mirage has been a bit busy but I know he was planning to come by later" Optimus said and opened a comm to Mirage letting him hear what Sunny was saying.

"I…I…I just feel like he has had no time…for me recently…I mean I know he gets busy and that I am not really his son, but he really feels like mom to me…I just wish he would come a little more often right now…as I can't do this on my own" Sunny stated, tears apparent even through the comm. Mirage felt horrible and pulsed his mate that he would come as soon as possible to spend time with Sunny, just the two of them. Optimus pulsed back that he understood and would stay with Sunny till then.

Mirage quickly finished up what he was doing and headed to Rave's place to see Sunny. Rave immediately let Mirage in and the illusionist knew exactly where to head and headed straight there. Optimus was shocked at how fast Mirage got there, but didn't show it, as Sunny was so excited to see Mirage. "Hi baby" Mirage stated as he hugged the Lambo. "It's ok, mom's here."

Sunny buried his head into Mirages chest clinging to his adoptive mother. "Missed you...so badly..."

"I am glad to see you, too, baby, .it has been way too long. How about this…how about you and I do something special just the two of us?" Mirage asked cupping the Lambo's faceplate as Mirage wasn't tall enough to rub Sunny's helm when Sunny stood up.

"Really?" Sunny asked. "Do you mean it?"

"Absolutely" Mirage stated, sending a pulse for Optimus to go be with pincer. Optimus nodded and excused himself and went to pincer. Sunny nuzzled Mirage. Mirage, finally able to sit now that Optimus was gone, took Sunny into his arms and just held the bot almost as if holding a precious sparkling. Sunny loved it when Mirage did this, and sometimes Sunny would act like a sparkling – it was often a fun game they played when in a private, safe area like they were in now. Sunny purred and nuzzled Mirage. Mirage held the bot who was bigger than he was and smiled, showing nothing but love. "Who's a good bot?" Mirage asked, as he revealed a specially made cube holding energon.

"I am" Sunny said so innocently.

Mirage nodded playing around a little bit more before bringing the specially made cube to Sunny's lips. "Is my baby hungry?" Mirage asked, sounding much like a mother with a new sparkling, which Sunny responded well to.

"Hungry" Sunny said though it sounded like hungy.

Mirage brought the cube to Sunny's mouth and allowed Sunny to partake from the cube. Sunny felt so much better, as he was finally getting his time with Mirage. He never would have thought he needed it so much, but somehow, Mirage had figured it out. Sunny drank slowly until the cube was gone. Mirage rubbed the bot's back until Sunny burped and then asked, "My little one still hungry?" Sunny nodded he was hungry still. Mirage put some more energon in, and then returned the special cube to Sunny's lips. Sunny drank the energon and felt full afterwards and snuggled into Mirage. Mirage put the empty cube back in a subspace pocket and then rocked Sunny to sleep.

It was several hours later when Sunny woke. Mirage was in pain from holding the bot that long, but he didn't show it, nor did he let anyone know. He just smiled as Sunny woke up. "Feeling better, baby?"

Sunny nodded and kissed Mirage's cheek. "Thank you mom"

"You are welcome, baby" Mirage said smiling brightly, trying to not ask "can you get out of my arms because they are stiff and in pain."

"Would you like energon?" Sunny asked.

Mirage nodded, "If you have some to spare, baby." Sunny nodded getting up and helped Mirage up.

"Thank you" Mirage stated as he was assisted up. He could tell Sunny was feeling much better. Sunny took him to the main room and brought him energon. Rave was surprised to see that Sunny finally was coming around, but he smiled nonetheless. Sunny gave Rave a kiss before letting Mirage see the sparklings. Mirage attended to the sparklings while Rave made sure Sunny was ok.

"I'm okay" Sunny said as Rave pulled him into his arms.

Mirage had gotten the sparklings to nap and was going to head out, he just wanted to make sure Sunny was ok. "Is it ok if I head out, my son?" Mirage asked. Sunny nodded but gave Mirage a hug.

"If you ever need me, don't hesitate to comm. me. I can't always guarantee that I will be able to come or come right away, but I will help in any way I can" Mirage stated, making Sunny realize he could comm. Mirage anytime he needed.

"Thanks mom" Sunny said before Mirage left and Rave asked about the paintings. Sunny was surprised that he had been asked, and he was flattered as well, especially since Sunny already had a feeling about Chance.

"I'll pick my best for him" Sunny said and went through his paintings before taking them next door.

Chance answered the door, surprised to find Sunny at the door. "Hi…Sunny….How can I help you?" Chance asked.

"Hi Chance, I heard you were living next door and I know until you make the quarters your own their pretty barren so I brought you some of my paintings I picked out for you"

"T-t-thank you. I-I-I've never had anything even this nice" Chance stated.

"It's no trouble now where would you like them?" Sunny asked smiling.

"I will let you decide, since you are the artist" Chance stated.

"These are your quarters" Sunny pointed out.

"'can you make my room look warm and inviting?" Chance asked.

Sunny nodded. "I sure can" Sunny said and got to work. Chance smiled as he helped, as his spark started reacting to being around Sunny. Between the two it didn't take long, and soon the two parted company so that Chance could get some rest before training tomorrow. Sunny's spark beat quickly and when he went home he talked to Rave and Sides.

"You took a while to decorate" Rave stated, noting the smile on Sunny's face.

"Sorry, Chance left it to me, Rave, Sides there is something else"

"What's that love?" Rave asked, having a feeling what it was already.

"My spark started pulsing quickly around him. I think he's the one"

"I think so too, love, but I think we should give him some time to adjust first" Rave stated.

Sunny nodded. "You're right love"

The next morning, Chance was up and ready and in the training room long before Buster got there, doing his morning ritual of praying and then stretching out which allowed him to function. Buster let Chance finish his ritual before they got started. Chance noticed Buster. "Sorry, this is the only way I can function daily" Chance stated, as he had never been repaired by a medic.

"Why is that?" Buster asked.

"As I have never been able to see a medic" chance stated.

"That will not do, come on" Buster said and took Chance to the med bay. "Who's here?" Buster called.

"I'm in today" stated Ratchet, a medic known far and wide, yet not in the town where this tough bot was from.

"Ratchet can you take a look at Chance here, he's never been able to see a medic"

Ratchet nodded and then took a look at the bot. He couldn't believe what he saw – this bot was a walking train wreck. "We need to get you fixed up' Ratchet stated before inducing the bot into stasis lock. It took an entire day, but Chance's systems were repaired, replaced, cleaned, defragged, and cleaned up. When Buster came back, he was shocked to see the true colors and armor of the large bot. An energon drip and a few anti-virus programs were running. Chance was going to be surprised how he looked and felt once he woke.

"Thanks for doing this Ratchet, he's going to be Keepers new bodyguard when I'm finished training him"

"He must be a hell of a fighter" Ratchet stated, impressed.

"Oh he is, he has taken down Optimus"

"In this condition?"

Buster nodded. "And took a blast to the chest unknowingly saving Keeper who at the time he didn't know was prime"

'That doesn't surprise me, as he is made from a tougher alloy than most of us are. Plus his body screams of living a life on the streets. I hope he doesn't ever lose that instinct, and judging by his processor scan, he won't lose it anytime soon" Ratchet stated, explaining why it had taken so long to repair the bot.

Buster nodded. "I agree with you completely, he's good and when I'm finished he'll be the best"

Ratchet smiled. "Yes, Hide taught you well."

Buster smiled softly. "I still can't believe that he's back, granted he's still little"

"He and Hound are back to reunite their sparklings" Ratchet stated as he checked over Chance.

"Well can't say that is a bad thing" Buster said. "It'll be nice I think"

"I didn't realize that there was a problem" Ratchet stated, to which Buster was shocked – Ironwill and Siren were no longer talking to or acknowledging the other two. It was a disaster, and Ratchet didn't even seem to know the half of it. Buster caught Ratchet up on the details of what had been going on. It was only when Ratchet realized just how desperate and chaotic that the situation had become that he realized that had hide and Hound not returned, the remaining family would start feuding amongst themselves. Things were no longer civil and the two returned sparks were the only bots who would be able to fix it.

Ratchet nodded in understanding. "Then let us hope they work" Ratchet said. "Your friend here will be waking here very shortly"

Chance slowly came out of stasis lock. He was a little foggy still, but it didn't take long for his senses to clear, an adaptation that had helped him when he lived on the streets. "What did you do to me – I feel… I feel stronger' Chance said as he easily bent a wrench that Ratchet hated to use except to throw at other bots.

"I repaired you, defragged you and the like" Ratchet said. "You're now in top shape"

"But…But I have nothing to pay you with" Chance stated. He knew right from wrong even if he had had to steal all his life to survive.

"Young one I don't require payment, I am the chief medic for the base I help all and if I'm not here then one of the others will help"

"You mean medics don't charge 1000 credits just to get looked at" Chance stated, remembering the so called "medics" advertised where he had grown up on the streets.

"No son, no true medic would charge." Chance looked at Ratchet, still unsure about all of this. He felt better, but he also felt like he was stealing once again.

"It's alright" Ratchet assured him. "Anytime you need medical just come here"

Chance nodded, and then got up. He was surprised to find no creak or squeaks in his parts. "Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome" Ratchet said. "Anytime"

In the meantime, Starlight was busy watching Hound, Hide, and their other little sparkling. "Alright babies time for your energon" Starlight said getting the sparklings energon and fed each one. Silverstar came over with her and her mate's sparklings, as Rumble was busy and Silverstar didn't want to be alone with the sparklings. Star accepted Silverstar's help in feeding the sparklings and the two femmes chatted while the sparklings played.

"Sorry I haven't been around to talk to you in a while. Things have just been so crazy" Silverstar said, missing hanging out with her twin.

"Oh it's alright the sparklings keep me busy"

"But still, we should see a little more of each other" Silverstar stated, enjoying this time that they were spending together.

"Well I'm usually here with the little ones, Ironhide and Hound are getting bigger and all."

"I noticed. I have often wondered with all the bots that are returning, I wonder if…if mom and dad will return, as I miss them both so much, even though I am glad mom is no longer around without Dad" Silverstar stated.

"I miss them too, maybe someday they will return"

'I know one thing, one won't come without the other" Silver stated as they laughed and enjoyed just spending time together. On that they agreed and enjoyed their visit.

Elsewhere, Pincer finally went somewhere on his own, seeing that Optimus was busy and Mirage was sleeping. All the sparklings were busy at the school, being taught, and so Pincer finally had a chance to explore the base on his own. Bots were out and about and said hello to Pincer and asked if he needed anything. Pincer declined most of the offers as he headed towards the med bay, as he wanted to get something checked out. Aid was on duty and saw Pincer come in. "Can I help you?"

"Can you check my systems, as something just feels off" Pincer stated.

"Sure, have a seat" Aid said.

Pincer sat down, and told aid of his symptoms. "Well, I have been feeling slightly nauseated, as well as moody as hell, and I have been having cravings" stated Pincer, completely naïve to what was going on with his systems.

Aid smiled he suspected what it was but scanned anyway. "Well congratulations are in order, you're sparked"

Pincer looked at the medic, flabbergasted. "S-s-sparked?" Pincer stated.

"Yes, twin sparks and both are healthy"

Pincer still was completely in disbelief. "I was told I never could carry, my systems were too delicate to carry sparklings" Pincer stated, revealing something important to the medic.

"Really? Hmmm" Aid said and did more scans. "You're just fine"

"But my valve is not connected to my sparkling development chamber, I won't be able to spark them the normal way" Pincer stated.

"That's not a problem we can do a c section." Pincer sighed, he hadn't been expecting this – he wasn't ready to carry and he wasn't sure he really wanted to carry but he didn't want to tell anybody.

"What's bothering you, really?" Aid asked.

"I don't want to be sparked and they never asked me if I wanted to carry" Pincer stated.

Aid sighed mentally oh this was a problem. "Have you ever expressed that you did not wish to carry sparklings?" Aid asked as he commed Optimus and Mirage to come to the med bay.

"We never talked about sparklings, as they had so many already. I just wish they had talked and asked before they did this, as I know from our spark bond that right now they aren't receptive and can't carry for some reason" Pincer stated, as they waited for Mirage and Optimus to arrive.

"I can take a look at them" Aid said. "But for now, you and the sparklings are fine" hoping Optimus and Mirage came soon. Mirage and Optimus arrived just as Pincer nodded at Aid's last comment. Mirage went to Pincer, both Mirage and Optimus wondering why they had been called to the med bay.

"Hi love" Mirage stated, trying to soothe Pincer.

Pincer pulled away a bit. "No." Mirage was shocked, as Pincer had never reacted so strongly and so negatively. Mirage didn't know what to say and looked to Optimus. Optimus was unsure as well and Aid explained why he had called them down there, as well why Pincer was upset. Mirage hung his head, as he felt bad. He didn't have anything to say, as nothing would make this better.

"Can a transfer be done?" Optimus asked.

"If it can, I will take them" Mirage stated, shocking Pincer and Optimus.

"Yes, it is still early, but Pincer mentioned that you two have something wrong with your chambers?" Aid asked.

"Primus promised to give us a break for a while, it is not that our chambers don't work, they do, it is just that he wanted to make sure we didn't spark anymore for a while due to a promise he made, but I think this is a different circumstance. I will take them" Mirage stated.

"Are you sure love I can carry them" Optimus said.

"I am sure. This was my fault and I take full responsibility. Pincer doesn't deserve this, and so I will take them" Mirage stated, a small tear in his optic as he lay upon a med bay berth, ready to be opened. Optimus sighed but his disappointment came across to Pincer not because of Mirage saying he would carry, but because of Pincer.

Pincer realized that he shouldn't have aired this out this way, as he mates were truly caring and were now sacrificing for him. Aid had called Krypto over, as only the seeker medic and Ratchet were qualified for this procedure and it didn't take long for Krypto to change the sparklings over. And while Optimus waited and Pincer had time to think, Mirage, without having anyone to watch him, snuck out of the med bay. Optimus went to check on Mirage a short time later and found him gone and cursed. "Your mother has escaped" Optimus told Krypto.

The seeker medic nodded, not making a big deal of it, as he didn't want to rile up Pincer. "Tell you what dad, I will send one of my son's to find him and you stay with Pincer. Pincer's riled up enough as is. We don't need to stress him any further" Krypto stated, quietly calling his oldest boys to help locate their grandma. Optimus stopped himself from grumbling and went to Pincer.

"Why?" was all Pincer had to say as Optimus approached, 'why didn't you ask me?" Optimus sighed, hoping that Snow, thunder, and Rain could find Mirage and bring him back.

"We were not thinking, we thought it was time you...well helped with the sparklings more than just helping raise them" Optimus said. "If you don't want sparklings...then it might be best to have your chamber removed. Primus is trying to repopulate our species and will call upon all of us to carry. Next time we will probably not be able to save you"

"It's not that I don't ever want to have sparklings, I just thought that we'd talk about it and I could tell you my medical health before I carried, so that all of us would be aware. I am upset that I had no say in this, and that is why I didn't want to carry. I am willing to carry in the future, just next time – talk to me" Pincer stated.

"Pincer, I want to be able to promise you that but I can't as Primus will do what he wills"

"Optimus, my son, you have much to learn" stated Primus, coming from Slugbug.

Optimus sighed. "Well when you change the rules"

"Yes, I want to increase the population, but not everyone that has a chamber needs carry all the time. And with Pincer here you need to be especially careful. He can carry, but you have to realize his needs will be greater than those who have regular systems. His valve isn't connected to his chamber and his chamber is not as strong as most bots, and it doesn't expand as well. Had you talked to him, you would have known this. Now Mirage will need to carry the two you forced upon him, as if he carried those two full term, they would kill him. Next time before you want to spark him, talk to him and ask if he is ready" Primus stated, flooring Optimus and making Pincer feel better.

"We will" was all Optimus finally said. Primus smiled and then vanished, along with Slugbug. And once gone, who should appear but Mirage being escorted by Snow, Rain, and Thunder.

Optimus went to Mirage and pulled him into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"I was just clearing my mind. Besides, you shouldn't worry about me – we both need to be concerned about pincer" Mirage stated even though it was obvious he was in a great deal of pain as he had left so soon after the procedure was done.

"Come on" Optimus said and got Mirage lying down before he called Krypto.

Krypto checked it over and found the sparklings to be healthy, but also figured something out by reading the codes of their sparks. "Mom, you are carrying twin seekerlings and both are returning sparks – these are coded for the ancient giant seekers, I want to check over you three times a week" Krypto stated. Optimus sighed he only knew of one ancient seeker but it could be anyone they didn't know.

"Do you think it's him and his mate?" Mirage asked Optimus.

"It could be, they're the only ancient seekers we know. Wingspan would know for certain since he and Hot Rod were mated to the one for a time"

Pincer just wanted to go home and spoke up meekly, "c-can…can we just…go home?" Optimus nodded and looked at Krypto and asked if it were okay for them to.

Krypto nodded, "Take them home dad, and make sure they get lots of love and attention" The seeker medic stated. Optimus nodded and took Mirage and Pincer home. It had been a very long day and all were tired.


	26. Chapter 26

Elsewhere, Chance was still getting used to everything going on, and training was tough. But he was glad about one thing, every night, before he went to bed, Sunny came over to visit. It seemed like the one bright spark in the day. Sunny smiled as he came by just before bed and would talk with Chance.

"I am so glad you always stop by, as it always makes things seem better" chance stated, wanting to be more involved with the Lambo but unsure the Lambo's mates would like him. "W-would…would you be willing to spend the night with me….it gets so cold in here" Chance asked, hoping he wasn't pushing things.

Sunny smiled and sent that to Rave and Sides they said it was okay. "I would like that, may I make a suggestion"

"W-what's that" Chance asked nervously. He didn't get nervous much, as there was little he feared, but this was something he wasn't used to at all.

"Why don't you come next door, share berth with me and my mates? You would be welcome"

"You think you're mates would accept a street rat like me?" Chance asked.

"You are not a street rat" Sunny said. "And yes they will accept you"

"If you say so" Chance stated, trusting Sunny.

"Come" Sunny said and offered his hand to Chance. Chance took Sunny's hand and followed the bot. Sunny took Chance next door and Sides and Rave welcomed him. Chance looked at the three and felt awkward, as he was bigger than all three of them. He wasn't sure what they wanted, but he hoped that they would accept him, as his spark was acting up for some reason.

"Would you like some energon before we all retire?" Rave asked kindly.

"Is it reprocessed energon?" Chance asked, as he really couldn't stomach the stuff though he would if he had to.

"No my friend we don't have recycled energon" Rave said and Sides brought Chance a cube.

"Good, then I will have some. I have had to drink recycled energon much of my life, and while I will drink it if it is the only option, I just can't stand it" Chance stated, revealing to Sunny and Sides a shocking truth, but Rave understood – he had been like chance once – surviving on what one could find and just being out there. He knew it was tough, and that was part of the reason he really was trying to reach out to this young bot.

"I understand completely" Rave said. "Drink as much as you like." Chance smiled, and the smile melted both Sunny and Sides while it made Rave feel warm inside. Rave could guess what was happening to Chance's spark and hoped that tonight he and the Lambo twins could officially make Chance their fourth mate. "Come, finish your energon we will retire when you're done" Rave said smiling.

After two cubes, Chance was full, as the regular energon filled him up faster than the recycled stuff. He was ready for more, as the bots had been so kind to him. "Come" Sunny said with a smile taking Chances hand and led him to their berth, Sides and Rave following. Chance followed but he was shocked by the size of the berth. He had never really slept on one before, and to see one so big was mindboggling, especially since he was a big bot. Sunny smiled at him, one of promise and they all got on the berth and waited for Chance. "Come, there is room for you"

Carefully, Chance got into the bed and tried to take up as little space as possible, fearing that he might squish one of the other smaller bots. "That won't do" Sides said and pulled Chance closer to them. Chance allowed himself to be moved, as he didn't want to upset any of these bots as he knew, even with his size, three on one were not good odds at all. Sunny smiled and gave Chance a soft kiss. Chance didn't know what Sunny was doing, as he had never been kissed, never really been loved. He only knew survival, and this was all new to him.

"We will not hurt you" Sunny said and kissed Chance softly again.

"Then what are you doing?" Chance asked, not understanding and finally revealing he had never experienced love of any kind.

"I'm kissing you, it shows love and affection"

"It does?" Chance asked. Rave was watching.

"Didn't your parents ever hug or kiss you?" Rave asked.

"My creators threw me out on my aft as soon as I was old enough to crawl. An old bot helped me learn to fight, but that is about it. After that, I survived by fighting for what I could get in the streets" Chance stated.

"Then we will teach you and we hope that you will stay with us"

"Is that why I feel my spark going nuts around you?" Chance asked.

"Yes as ours is for you, it means you are meant to be our mate"

Chance smiled once again. "You guys want me?"

"We do, and we promise you love until Primus calls us all home"

'I have to warn you of one thing, though" Chance stated, "I am training to be the Prime's bodyguard." Rave had heard of what Chance had already done for the Prime even before being selected.

"Optimus told us, and that is fine with us. We will ask and have your quarters and ours made into one. If that's alright." Chance nodded, starting to feel a new warm feeling spread over him.

"We ask you to be our mate, help us raise the sparklings and if you're up to it carry them" Sides said.

"I will help any way I can, though before I carry any sparklings, I want to get checked over and fixed if necessary so none of my past harms the future of the sparklings" Chance stated. It only made sense.

"We honor you decision, we will go as far as you want tonight or we can all just recharge together"

"Is it possible to become mates without getting sparked?" chance asked, never really having been taught much about the sparks and the sparklings.

"We have to spark merge to bond, there is no guarantee of a sparking. If you like we can ask one of the medics come check you out now just in case."

"I would like that, if one would be willing to come" Chance stated.

"Oh they will" And with that Sunny commed Ratchet putting on the cuteness that always got Ratchet. Ratchet soon came, and from having worked on the bot earlier, he knew what to look for. Ratchet checked the bot over intensely, and found Chance to be in remarkably good shape. "he's clear' Ratchet stated and Chance smiled, as this meant he could finally have the one thing he had been searching for and longing for all his life – love.

"Thank you, and thank you for coming" Sunny said and hugged Ratchet.

Ratchet hugged Sunny back and soon left. "I guess I am ready" Chance stated, not realizing just how much pleasure this was going to be.

"We will go slow and will stop anytime you say" Rave said and softly kissed Chance. Chance kissed back, it was sloppy and not well done, but that mattered little, as at least Chance was trying to show love back. Sides came over and kissed Chance when Rave pulled away and Sides showed him how to kiss. Chance was a fast learner and was soon kissing almost as well as his mates who had been kissing and used to love for years. Sunny took over then and while he kissed Chance he added gentle touches. Chance tried to touch back, but his rough touches were a little much and Sunny squeaked in pain. Chance backed off, confused, as he didn't quite understand what he had done wrong.

"Like this" Sunny said and took one of Chances hands and guided it gently. Chance followed the directions he was given, and soon was rubbing Sunny all over gently, the rough calloused hands adding to the stimulation Sunny felt. And then Sunny felt something that surprised him – Chance was carefully playing on Sunny's groin plating. "Oh baby mmmm...feels good." Chance kept it up, he wanted more stimulation, but he didn't say anything, too worried about how to say it so he didn't sound weak.

"Speak your mind" Rave said. "What do you need?"

"M-more….I want….more" was all Chance could say. Rave smiled and he and Sides started to caress Chance.

Chance began to moan even as he rubbed Sunny's pert aft. This was turning out better and better, as he already could feel the warmth here.

"Oh baby..." Sunny moaned.

Being inexperienced in the art of making love, Chance soon opened his plating and revealed what appeared to be a pert virgin valve, which no one knew was just an illusion, that was dripping and a large, thick, stiff spike that was begging to be played with. Sides licked his lips and leaned down and started to lick the spike. Even Rave was impressed by the size of the spike, and due to still being sparked, he wanted to be the first bot to ride it – that was if Chance was ready for that.

"Ooo….feels so good on my spike" chance moaned, "What could make…ugh…this better?"

"How about me taking your spike in me?" Rave asked. Chance thought for a minute then nodded, hoping that Rave knew what he was doing and getting into. Rave smiled and Sides pulled away letting Rave have access to the spike, he opened his valve and eased up and slowly slid down. Moaning in pleasure at the warmth and everything else, chance was lost in pleasure, and hoping that his soon to be mates were enjoying this as well. Sides and Sunny were enjoying and caressed each other as once Rave had adjusted he slowly rode the spike.

The large bot was writhing in pleasure, though his valve felt a little left out. He would have said something, but with his tongue in Sunny's mouth, it was too tough for him to talk. Sunny broke the kiss. "What do you need baby?" Chance wasn't exactly sure how to say it, but it felt like he needed something either working on his valve or in his valve, though he didn't use those exact terms. "Show me where baby."

Chance tried to point to his aft, though it was difficult with Rave riding him, but Sunny soon got the message. "Ah, your need something in that lovely aft of yours" Sunny said smiling before he got down and licked. Purring, Chance nodded as he felt the hot tongue flick in and out of him. He groaned slightly, missing having someone on top of him to rub. Never one to leave a bot hanging, Sides' lay on Chance's chest, hoping to help as well. Sides started to kiss and rub. Chance returned the favor, showering Sides with attention. "We want you to feel good love."

Chance's engines roared loudly, as if to say "yes." The reverberations sent a new sensation through the seeker's valve, causing Rave to moan even louder than normal. Together the three worked Chance wanting him to have his first overload. But Chance had a few surprises in store as well, and used his hand to gently manipulate Sides to reveal his spike, and once that was done, Chance stroked that spike for all it was worth, hoping to give as well as receive. Sides moaned and bucked into the hand on his spike. All four were getting close and the three already bonded mates released their sparks. Chance, nervous, released his own, it was a different color entirely – it was deep royal blue that glowed as opposed to the bright light blue. All four sparks met, bonding the four of them, and since chance wasn't in his receptive phase, he was not knocked up. The three pulsed love to their new mate.

Chance felt the love, and pulsed love back, unaware that he was also pulsing his entire life story to them. They felt for their new mate and vowed to give him the love he never had. Chance smiled before falling asleep, finally having found love. They smiled and snuggled around their new mate.

Elsewhere, Saber was starting to feel better and his wings weren't bothering him like they used to. He was grateful to the seeker medic who knew what he was doing. Saber tried to do a bit around the house, he wanted to for his mates. Kit came back and was shocked to find Saber doing some of the house work due to the fact that Saber was still in braces on his wings. Saber looked up and saw kit and looked sheepish. Kit went to hug the young bot. "Don't feel embarrassed, I just want to make sure you aren't hurting yourself or overexerting yourself" kit stated.

"I don't think I am" Saber said but then his tanks Rumbled.

"Sounds like someone is hungry. You sit down, I will get it for you" Kit stated. Saber didn't know what to think, as his mates seem to spoil him with attention. Saber sat down mindful of the casings on his wings. "Oh, by the way, Kryptonight is coming over to check on you today" Kit stated matter-of-factly.

Saber nodded. "Okay"

No sooner had it been said, then Krypto showed up at the door. Kit let him in and Krypto went straight to Saber. The seeker medic was amazed with what he saw. Saber's wings were completely healed and in their rightful position. And only if one knew where to look and looked carefully could they spot the welding. Krypto decided to take the brace off. "saber, I am going to take this off, as it appears to be healed, but I want you to let me know if anything is wrong" and after saying that, the seeker medic removed the braces. Saber nodded and Krypto took the braces off, his felt sore and a bit tight but the pain was gone well compared to what it had been before.

"I wouldn't fly just yet, but I think we can take these braces off" Krypto state, much to saber's relief.

"Thank you" Saber said softly.

"You are welcome, my friend" Krypto said, 'besides you shouldn't fly while sparked anyway." Saber nodded.

"oh, and just between the two of us, you might want to stop by Darkwing's quarters, as he is on bedrest due to carrying six sparklings" Krypto stated, before he left. Saber was glad to hear something, as he hadn't heard from Darkwing in such a long time.

Saber looked at Kit. "Can I?"

"Go. I am sure he would love to see you" Kit stated, voice warm and full of love. Saber smiled before he found his way to Darkwing's quarters and knocked. Though knowing he wasn't supposed to be up, but still not far enough along to be unable to get up without help, Darkwing slowly made it from the couch to the door. He smiled when he saw Saber. "How are you?" Darkwing asked, love in his voice.

"I got the braces off" Saber said and smiled at Darkwing hugging him. "I've missed you so"

"I have missed you too, son. I would have tried to come and see you or send you a comm. but I have been constantly fussed over by my mate and the medics. Seeing you lightens the gloomy feeling of carrying 6 sparklings" Darkwing stated, hugging but not really strong enough to stand for very long.

"You need to be lying down, let me help you" Saber said and helped Darkwing back to the berth.

Darkwing smiled, as few had ever seen this side of Saber. "Thank you, you are so helpful. I can see why the Prime and his mate chose you as their third mate" Darkwing stated as he finally lay down in the berth. Saber blushed at the words.

"No need to be embarrassed" Darkwing stated.

"I'm...not used to compliments"

Darkwing was a little sad by that, but didn't let it show. "The best thing to say when someone compliments you is "thank you." That is not to say you can't still blush or whatever, but it lets them know that you appreciate them noticing" Darkwing stated, using the moment as a teaching moment.

Saber nodded. "Thank you"

"You are welcome. Now may I ask what brought you to visit me today, my son?" Darkwing asked.

"Kryptonight came to check my wings and he told me you were on bed rest and why"

Darkwing nodded. "I apologize for not letting you know myself, but I am glad you came to see me. Kryptonight is a good medic. On the surface he may seem like a bit of a goofball, but he is very knowledgeable and seems to know what bots need without the bots saying anything."

Saber nodded. "I've missed you"

"I have missed you to, my son" Darkwing stated, rubbing a part of the closest wing. Saber braced himself in thinking that it would hurt but it didn't. 'You know something, you are going to have to learn how to deal with sensitive wings" Darkwing stated, as he knew wings were one of the biggest erogenous zones on seekers. Saber nodded slowly but it wasn't easy for him.

"It is never easy to learn and not all seekers are able to manage it as well, but there are some tricks" Darkwing stated and he began to teach Saber, who didn't even realize he was being taught, as he thought he was just talking with his "dad." Sabers wings twitched.

Darkwing noticed and asked, "How are your wings doing now, my son?" Darkwing couldn't help but notice just how much better they looked.

"They don't hurt, their just sensitive"

"That is normal, my son" Darkwing stated smiling which made Saber feel better.

"It is?" Saber asked.

"Yes, as that sensitivity is what helps us when we are flying – it lets us know when the weather has changed and other minute details. It also helps during interfacing, but sometimes, it can be a royal pain in the aft" Darkwing stated with a laugh. On that Saber agreed completely. And while the two were enjoying each other's company, Keeper came home and was shocked not to see Saber. "Where's Saber at?" Keeper asked, not controlling, but wanting to know.

"With Darkwing" Kit said.

Keeper smiled, "I am glad he has found a seeker to talk to, as it is so important to have a parental figure who understands and who has been there"

"And with what we know of Saber's short past he needs someone" Kit said.

"Absolutely. I am starting to learn that so many never had sparklinghoods like my siblings and I. yes, there may have been a lot of us, but mom and dad made sure that we were loved and well taken care of as well as could go to them at any time" Keeper stated, reminding him that it had been a while since he had seen his mother.

"Why don't you go visit love, I'll be fine." Keeper looked at his mate, and then nodded. He headed off to see his mother, who was one of the hardest bots to find on base yet also one of the most accessible, though how that worked was anyone's guess. Kit smiled and cleaned up around the house.

Mirage was meditating in his invisible form in an empty storage room in the base. He was trying to figure out as to how they could have been so hard on their mate and he felt terrible to the point he had taken the "created" sparklings. He had no idea his oldest son was looking for him. Keeper commed his dad who pointed him in the right direction. "Hi there my son" came a disembodied voice before Mirage appeared. If it weren't for the fact Keeper knew his mother, he might have been slightly creeped out.

"Hi mama, can I join you?"

"Certainly" Mirage said, "it has been awhile since I have seen you" Mirage stated, unaware that a bot who had no idea that the two were mother and son, had spotted the two and had assumed by the meeting place and the touchy feely stuff that the two were "secret lovers." And went on to start a nasty rumor. After the mech had left, Mirage asked, "So what did you need, my son?"

"Well talking with kit about saber it made me realize I haven't visited with you and I've missed you mama"

"You're the Prime. I don't expect to see much of you" Mirage stated, having lived with one Prime already. The comment hurt Keeper, though he didn't let it show.

"That's no excuse mom, I should always have time for you"

"You have a family of your own, mates to take care of, and sparklings, on top of all of being Prime. I don't ask for time because I know you will come, if you ever need anything" Mirage stated kissing his son on the cheek, which happened to be witnessed by another ignorant bot, who added to the rumor that had started going around the base. Some of the older bots heard the rumors and were pissed as they knew Keeper was happily bonded and Mirage was his mother so they sprang into action to put a stop to this. Perhaps most livid of all was Optimus. And he was determined to do something to end the rumor.

"Who started it" Optimus demanded. No one seemed to know where it started or who started it, and so in order to stop it, Optimus went to talk to his mate and son, as Optimus wanted to call a base wide meeting, but he needed to let Mirage and Keeper know what was going on. Optimus went to them and told them what was going on and Keeper was furious, he sent the message base wide. Everyone had ten minutes to get to the main hall.

Mirage was livid as well, though you couldn't tell it by looking at him, and it didn't help that he was sparked.

"Come, we're going to deal with this right now" Keeper said as he and his parents went to the main hall. Keeper waited until all were present. Behind him were his parents and Pincer, Keepers mates and his officers. "I have been informed of a vicious rumor, for those of you who don't know I have been accused of having a secret affair with Mirage. Most if not all of you should know that Mirage is my mother and happily bonded to my father and Pincer. I want to know who started this rumor"

What no one realized was that the bot who had started this rumor had decided to skip this important meeting, as he never thought anything important was discussed at these base wide gatherings. His name was Rumormonger, and he was ignorant and often starting rumors, though most of them were never to this scale. "If the bot will not come forth if anyone knows who started this rumor report them. This base is on lockdown as of right now"

Passion was out in the crowd, and though she hadn't heard the rumor, as she had just gotten back from being off the base for a few hours, she had a good idea who probably started it – a bot who had tried to hit on her numerous times and that she rejected and had started rumors about her. And, not wanting to go up front, she found Flasher in the crowd and told him of her suspicions. Flasher, upon hearing from Passion, used his twin comm. and sent what he knew to Keeper.

"I have just received a tip if anyone knows Rumormonger, bring him to me"

"He never comes to meetings" came a shout from a random femme, "as he thinks they are a waste of time."

"Does he now, I want him found immediately"

"He's probably…." Came another random shout, which led Keeper right to the bot.

Keeper took his guards with. "Are you Rumormonger"

"Who wants to know" the arrogant bot answered.

"You're Prime, the one who you started the rumor about. Arrest him." Rumormonger ran, only to run smack into Silverflair who easily took out the arrogant bot.

"I thought you were blind" Rumor stated,

"I am, but I can still kick your aft" Silverflair stated, handing the bot over to his brother's guards.

"Thank you brother" Keeper said.

"You are welcome, and may I suggest that you reprogram this bot. He is in good condition, just has an attitude problem" Flair stated, smirking.

"I love that suggestion, see if Soundwave is busy"

"He is already working on something for this bot, we were just biding our time" Flair revealed, which showed Keeper that this rumor was just the tip of a very large iceberg.

"Good Soundwave can have him." Rumor didn't like the sound of this but he had no choice. He was soon hauled away. Soundwave was waiting when they brought Rumor to him. Rumor fought, not realizing that the rumor he had started about Soundwave and Grimlock was now going to bite him in the aft, almost literally.

"He's all yours Soundwave" The guards said.

For several long minutes Soundwave looked much like he did when he was still a Decepticon. Silverflair felt no threat but the same couldn't be said for Rumor who was tied down to the table. Flair was still here as he wanted this rumor starter reformatted in a certain way. Soundwave looked to Flair. "Query, any particular requests"

"Submissive - and with a body like that, he'd be a good sparkling producer. Maybe that could be his job - producing someone's sparklings. The only question is who" Flair stated.

On that Soundwave shrugged. "Statement, I will reprogram him but find someone while I do"

"I know someone, as Blueflair has been looking for a bot for a while" Flair stated, referring to his friend.

"Statement, if he wants him then he can have him"

"Oh, I think he would be happy with him' Silverflair stated, watching as Rumor's optics grew wide.

Soundwave nodded. "I will start." Rumor felt the intrusions into his systems, he tried to resist, but it was of no use. Soundwave worked on Rumor while Silverflair went to see Blueflair.

"Blue, I know you are lonely, but I think I have the perfect bot for you, tell me what you are looking for in a bot" Silver stated, leaving the line open so Soundwave could hear.

Blue was caught off guard not sure what brought this on. "Well...they would have to be sweet, gentle. I want a partner not just some bot"

"That is great. I know you have mentioned having sparklings, would they be the carrier or you?" Silver asked, pretty much knowing that the work blue did made it hard for him to be the carrier of sparklings.

"They would have to be, I mean I would like to carry but with the work I do it makes it almost impossible"

Silver nodded. "You care if they are a mech or a femme?" Silver asked, curiously.

"No not really" Blue said.

Silver was glad, as it meant that he didn't have to alter the bot physically. Silver gleaned a few other preferences, and sent the info to Soundwave, who reprogrammed Rumor, renaming the bot, Humble. "Come with me, Blue, I have a bot I want you to meet."

Blue followed Silver. "Are you sure about this?"

"Please trust me, I think you will like this bot" Silver stated, knowing Soundwave had completely reprogrammed Rumor, so that all that remained was the way he looked.

"I want to hope your right" Blueflair said doubtful though. Silver brought Blueflair into the area where Soundwave was done and was working with Humble. Blueflair wondered why the bot he was to meet was with Soundwave.

"Soundwave you remember Blueflair."

Soundwave nodded, as he could see why Silver had wanted the bot reprogrammed for Blueflair, as the bot worked so hard and yet had no one. "Please, come with me" Soundwave stated, taking the two in to meet Humble. Blue and Silver followed Soundwave to where Humble waited. "Statement: meet Humble" Soundwave stated, watching Blueflair's reactions.

"Hi Humble, I'm Blueflair" He said simply.

"Hi there" humble said shyly and submissively, which seemed to bring out the dominant nature in Blueflair.

"Are you new here?" Blueflair asked not having seen the bot before otherwise he would have known what had happened.

"Yes, yes I am" humble said, remembering nothing of being Rumor.

"Can I show you around?"

"If you wouldn't mind showing me around" Humble said, smiling submissively, feeling his spark start to skip jolts.

"Not at all, come on" Blueflair said having the odd feeling of wanting to dominate this bot. Humble smiled, wanting to be dominated by this strong bot. Blue showed him around pointing out different things. Humble listened carefully, encouraging Blueflair to be dominant. Blue felt his spark pulse and he had the urge to just take Humble then and there in the hallway, it felt slightly out of character to him. Humble just stood there, waiting for the bot to tell him what he wanted.

"I know we just met" Blue said. "But do you want to be my mate"

Humble nodded, as he had hoped this handsome bot would want to be his mate. "I thought you'd never ask" Humble replied.

Blueflair blushed a little. "I'm not usually this forward"

"It's ok, I don't mind" Humble stated, starting to feel a desire burning behind his groin plating.

"Let's go to my quarters before I take you right here in the hall"

"As you wish, love" Humble stated, running behind his soon to be mate. Blue took Humble home it wasn't the biggest but since he lived alone it hadn't really mattered.

"Wow, what a lovely home" Humble stated, much to Flair's relief.

"Um thanks, it's not much I've lived alone"

Humble felt sad for the bot. "A handsome, caring, sweet bot like you shouldn't have to be alone" Humble stated, his body warming, and bringing out the desire for flair to dominate and knock the bot up.

"It's the work I do" Blueflair said coming closer and held his hand out to the other.

"Oh" said Humble as he rubbed up against the bot, taking the offered hand. "What is it that you do?"

"I am a bodyguard for the Prime" Blue stated.

"Well, even a bodyguard needs a family and love" Humble stated.

"There are some that will disagree with you" Blueflair said and took humble to his berth and sat him down.

"As long as the Prime doesn't object, who cares what others say' Humble stated.

"Keeper doesn't mind us bonding to bots"

"Then why worry about what others say?" Humble stated, trying not to beg to be fragged.

"It's how I am" Blueflair said before he kissed Humble softly. Humble returned the kiss just as gently as Flair had given, with an equal amount of passion. Humble was learning quickly what seemed to please Flair, and one thing was a bot that listened and was supportive. Flair continued to kiss and slowly deepened it. Humble followed Flair's lead, not wanting to overstep his bounds.

Flair feeling the hesitance. "Please, I want you involved." Humble gently rubbed Blueflair's visor. Flair was a little worried, but Humble didn't take it off, he gently traced along the edges, which Flair found to be sensual and soothing. Humble smiled and kissed the bot.

"That feels good" Blueflair said.

Humble continued to trace along the visor and added his other hand to gently trace over Flair's faceplates. "So handsome" humble stated, as he leaned in to lick the wires in Flair's neck.

"H...hardly" Flair breathed and pulled Humble closer.

Humble smiled. "I think so, love" Humble stated, enjoying being pulled close to the bot. Gently, Humble ran his hands down Flair's chest, which was built much like Jazz's chest. Humble wanted to go lower, but sensed Flair wasn't ready yet.

Flair ran his hands over Humbles body. "You're the beautiful one"

Humble turned 40 shades of red. "No, I'm not' Humble stated, enjoying the feeling of Flair's hands running over his body. Humble was learning that Flair liked it slow and sensual, and so he reset his programs for that, and joined in the foreplay with a slight bit more gusto. Flair worked Humble wanting him warmed up more before going any further. Humble could already feel his lubricant dripping out of his valve on to his groin plating and could feel his spike harden and drip as it pressed tightly up against his plating. He didn't want to jump the gun, so he kept his groin plating shut, but his moans of pleasure picked up, to the point Flair seemed to know that Humble was waiting to be asked to open his plating.

"Open dear one" Flair said.

Humble opened his groin plating, revealing his intimate area. "Please be gentle…I am virgin metal" Humble stated between moans of pleasure.

"I will be, lay back for me" Flair said. Humble lay back and spread his legs, inviting the bot to take him, his submissive side bringing out flair's gentle dominance. The submissive bot was hoping that his soon to be mate liked what he saw. "Beautiful" Flair said before he started to gently prepare Humble.

"Oh, baby…take me please…ugh…feels so good…." Humble started, but his next statement shocked Flair just a bit, "Please…give me your babies…pump me full of sparklings."

Flair wasn't sure what to say at first but he finished preparing Humble and let him see his spike. "Okay baby"

Humble's mouth watered at the sight of the spike, as he wanted it in him so bad, but he also knew Flair would take his own sweet time. And if that was the way Flair wanted it, that was the way Humble wanted it. "Please" Humble softly begged, pleasurable moans coming from the bot.

"I don't want to hurt you" Flair said as he started to gently ease his spike into Humble. Humble smiled as he felt his soon-to-be mate insert his spike. It hurt slightly, but thanks to being well lubricated, the pain quickly melted into pleasure as Humble's valve adjusted to Flair's spike.

Flair let him adjust. "Just relax dear." Humble relaxed, enjoying the newly found sensations. Flair, when he felt the other was ready, started to move gently. Humble felt the pleasure waves run through his systems. His moans and groans of pleasure encouraged Flair. Flair was gentle as he thrust and caressed Humble. Humble moaned and tried to make sure Flair was getting as much pleasure from this as he was.

Flair moaned and moved a bit faster. "How does it feel baby"

"Oh…soooo good….so big…mmm….ugh….more please" Humble begged. Flair moved a bit faster still and encouraged Humble to show his spark. Humble released his spark, which Primus had changed so that no one would ever be able to know that this was the same bot that had started a vicious rumor about the Prime. The spark was bright blue and submissive as it rose into the air. Had Blueflair known he wouldn't have continued, but since he didn't he released his spark to join Humble's. Humble overloaded several times as the sparks connected, bonding the two and knocking up humble. Humble was very happy as Flair was now happier.

"Did I hurt you?" Flair asked kissing Humble.

The submissive bot shook his head. "No, my love, you didn't." The tanker kissed back, gently.

"Good, would you like some energon?" Humble nodded and soon the two were enjoying each other and the energon.

Elsewhere, Flair, fearing a reaction, went to talk to Keeper so that the Prime knew what had become of the rumor starter. "Prime may I speak to you?"

Keeper looked up to see his brother, Silverflair, standing in front of him. "Yes, what can I help you with, brother?" Keeper asked.

"I thought you would want to know about Rumormonger"

"I do, what has been done with the bot" Keeper asked sharply, still upset about the rumor that had gone around.

"Soundwave reprogrammed him, he's submissive now" Silver said and was hesitant to tell the rest.

Keeper nodded, but he could tell there was more. "Don't keep secrets from me brother" keeper stated, not as Prime, but as a brother.

"Please don't be mad at me when I tell you..." Silver said and told his brother what he had done.

Keeper listened, and though everyone thought he would be mad, he wasn't. "Blueflair's been so lonely. He needed someone. I have been trying to find someone for him, as he is such a workaholic. Thank you, maybe now he will go do something other than constantly worry about work and me" Keeper stated. "I think I will go visit the two and hope that Blueflair is happy."

"I think he will be, Soundwave made Humble submissive to Blueflair"

Keeper sighed, he thought of one problem. "What if someone tells Blueflair about Humble being Rumormonger?"

"Then I've made a horrible mistake as I didn't change his appearance"

"Then I think it only fair that you and I go talk to Blueflair, and now" Keeper stated, grabbing his blind brother. Silverflair didn't try and resist as keeper hauled them to Blueflair's room.

Within mere moments, Keeper and Silverflair were at Blueflair's door, just after the bot bonded to Humble. Keeper knocked, as this was important. Blueflair kissed humble before going to the door. "Prime? Is something wrong?"

'Something was just brought to my attention, something that I think you ought to know. Can we talk to you privately?" Keeper asked, not realizing Blue had already bonded to humble.

"Um...yeah I guess we can use the small spare room." Keeper and Silver closed the door and Keeper had Silver tell Blue what had happened.

"What!" Blueflair yelled, the bot never yelled. "You didn't think I needed to know this before now?"

"I am sorry, Blue, I just learned of this myself. Silverflair was the main bot behind this" keeper stated.

Silver nodded. 'It's true, I acted alone. It is my fault. I just felt so bad that you never were able to find anyone to love. I just wanted you to be happy, my friend" silver stated.

"Your warnings come too late...we bonded already" Blueflair said sighing. "Now I must be double on guard, first for you Keeper and now for Humble" Blue said knowing he would have to work even more now.

"Actually, let me call in Dash, as I am sure he could change a few things up so that Humble looks different from Rumormonger" Silver stated, giving Blueflair a little bit of hope.

"I won't force him" Blueflair said.

"Then let's talk to Humble, see what he says" Keeper offered, becoming wiser by the day, soon he would no longer need Optimus as a Co-prime, but right now he was still glad he had his father as a co-prime. Blue went and got Humble, he would leave it to Keeper and Silverflair. Keeper and Silver told humble about things. Humble had no memory being of Rumormonger, but having heard what Rumor had done, he didn't want to look the same, but only if it was ok with Blue.

"It is your decision" Blue said. "I can't decide this for you"

"I-I don't want to be mistaken. I want to look different" Humble stated, surprising Keeper, who had no idea just how much the bot had been changed.

"Then it will be done, call Dash" Blue said. Silver called Dash and Dash soon came.

"How can I help?" Dash asked. Silver explained the situation while Humble clung tightly to Blue.

Dash nodded. "Got it, ok I say for one thing a color change if you're up to that if not I'll tweak a few things"

Humble nodded, understanding why the recommendation was made. "Whatever you recommend, sir' Humble said, "Just don't alter me too much, as I want to make sure my love recognizes me."

"My name is Dash, not sir" Dash said kindly. "I won't change too much but I will change enough to make people not think of Rumormonger"

Humble nodded, "Thank you so much, Dash" Humble said, gratefulness in his voice. Dash, who had met Rumormonger, couldn't believe that these two were the same bot. The only similarity was how they looked, and because Humble was different, Dash knew the physical had to be changed in order to keep Humble safe.

"Is it alright if I sedate you slightly?" Dash asked. Humble nodded, unaware he was sparked. "It'll be just enough so you're aware of what I'm doing but you won't feel it." Humble nodded in understanding. Keeper, Silverflair and Blueflair watched wanting to make sure Humble stayed safe, but they needed not worried. Dash worked quickly and when he was done he made enough changes that physically he was different enough that he couldn't be mistaken for Rumormonger. "Now you need a new paint scheme but its best we get Sunstreaker to do it after you pick a new color."

"I want to be purple and silver" Humble said.

Dash nodded. "I'll go talk to Sunny see if he's free to do it now"

Sunny, upon receiving the call, soon headed over. "I have a nice deep purple here and a silver that shines" Sunny stated.

"That is perfect" Humble stated, as he stood still to allow the Lambo to create the paint job. It didn't take the artist long. Humble was surprised as it looked so good and he hugged Sunny in thanks.

"You're welcome, now if at any time you need a touch up just ask"

Humble nodded and soon both Dash and Sunny left. "So, love, what do you think?" the tanker asked.

"You're beautiful" Blue said and kissed Humble softly.

Keeper and Silver soon left, but not before Keeper said one thing. "Blue, take some time off and just spend it with your new mate." Humble blushed.

"Keeper...are you sure?"

"I am sure, Blue, besides, I got another body guard recently, and while he is still in training, he is far advanced for having no formal training, and he ought to be able to handle things, plus I have several others. Take time off and enjoy it" Keeper said, "and that's an order."

"Yes sir" Blue said.

Humble smiled as well, valve starting to drip a bit at what was to come. Keeper left, knowing Blue would finally no longer be alone. When they were alone, Blue pulled Humble to him. Humble rubbed his aft against Blue's groin plating, making it obvious as to what the tanker wanted. Blue moaned and didn't take him long to have them both back in the berth. "Ooo…baby….mmmm…" Humble moaned. This was better than anything else he could imagine at the moment.

"You feel so good" Blue said as he worked his mate.

"You do too, love" Humble stated, enjoying the sensations, and sending out more submissiveness, causing Blue to be more dominant, though still gentle. Blue took Humble again and again in different ways not knowing the other was sparked.

Elsewhere, Optimus was still cleaning up the fallout from the rumor. Optimus was tired but continued on making things right, Pincer came into the office, and it was obvious that something was wrong by the look on Pincer's face. "He ran off again. He just shook and then took off" Pincer said, both knowing that it was referring to Mirage, who was having all sorts of side effects from this pregnancy, as if it was a way to get back at Mirage and Optimus for seemingly trying to take advantage of Pincer. Optimus nodded and commed Red to see if he could track Mirage. But Red didn't get the message, as he was being ravished by Flasher. And all Optimus got was feedback from trying to get a hold of Red. Optimus grumbled so he told Pincer to keep trying while he tried to hunt Mirage down. Pincer nodded and returned to their quarters to take care of the sparklings while Optimus went out to find Mirage. But Mirage wasn't going to be easy to find, as he not only ran off, he had used a pod to blast off to earth. He didn't know why, but he wanted some time alone and he wanted to go back to the place where Sonicboom had lay hidden for millennia.

Optimus received word that a pod had taken off and he cursed having a bad feeling and tried comming Mirage. Mirage, slightly delusional from having ingested High grade energon due to a craving, responded drunkenly to the comm. before turning it off. "Hic* thath enouph…*hic hic* earth….here I come *hic hic hic*." Optimus cursed and commed Keeper and Pincer, he had to get to Earth.

Pincer sent the sparklings elsewhere and went to grab Kryptonight to help. Keeper commed back and told his father that he could use whatever resources he needed. And while they were gathering stuff up and informing the seeker medic, Mirage was completely smashed, as since his systems were hypersensitive the little bit he ingested made him wild, and heading for earth.

Optimus knew the only way to catch up maybe even beat Mirage to Earth was the ARK and so he gathered a small crew quickly before going after Mirage. Kryptonight, Ratchet, Pincer and a couple others climbed on board. Air Raid contacted Fire Raid to be ready just in case. Fire Raid and his mate prepared, as a sparked drunken mother was not something to take lightly, especially one who had lived through the war and knew how to hide well. As soon as the pod came close to Earth they started tracking it and spread out just in case while the ARK sped to Earth. Mirage wasn't fully processing things. He continued on his path, unaware of the problems he was causing. Fire Raid was the first on scene when the pod finally hit the ground and he was trying to get to his grandmother.

But Mirage was off, once he crash landed. He was injured, his one leg almost crushed, yet he still went on, unaware that he was in bad shape and feeling no pain. Raid cursed and transformed and tried to figure out which way his grandmother went.

Back on Cybertron, Wingspan felt an urge and left, he headed to one area on earth. He had no idea why, he just knew he had to get there in a hurry. And as wingspan flew to earth, Mirage was getting closer to the cave where Hot Rod and Wingspan had found Sonicboom. Wingspan felt the urge to hurry and pushed his engines beyond their limits trying to get to where he needed to be.

Primus gave Wingspan extra energy, as Primus knew that right now, Wingspan would be the only one able to get to Mirage in time. And so, faster than ever, Wingspan found himself on earth at the cave where Roddy had taken him after he had pissed his mate off and then they both ran into Sonicboom. Wingspan was surprised to find his brother, Mirage, injured and completely lost and not making any sense what so ever.

Wingspan ran to Mirage. "Mirage, speak to me"

"Go…*hic* go way *hic hic*" Mirage said drunkenly, the high grade able to be smelt on his breath. Wingspan didn't know his brother was sparked again, but something about this didn't make sense and spanner was worried about his oldest brother, as even when Mirage had had high grade before, he never acted like this.

"No, I'm not going anywhere I don't know what's going on but I'm not leaving"

"I sparked….and miserable….trying…*hic* trying to get rid of sparked side effects…not working" Mirage slurred, before stumbling, as his almost crushed leg having given out.

Wingspan cursed this was not good. "Mirage, calm yourself this is not you" Wingspan said and got his brother down on the ground. Mirage cried, as he knew this wasn't him, but he didn't know what else to do. Things had gotten out of hand.

Wingspan held Mirage and rocked him gently. "Everything will be alright." Mirage was still drunk, still moody, still dangerous, but Wingspan stayed by him when he heard Optimus try to comm. Mirage again. Wingspan commed Optimus and told them where they were and Mirage's condition before ending the comm and talked to Mirage. "If I could I would take the sparklings for you my brother"

"Returning sparks" is all Mirage stated through tears, still drunk and moody. 'Giant seekers, body systems – out of whack"

"Giant seekers...Sonic" Wingspan said out loud.

"And mate" Mirage stated drunk and weak, as his body was finally feeling the energon leaking out of his leg and his slightly damaged left arm. Mirage knew high grade would harm sparklings, so spanner couldn't figure out why the bot had drank it. "Crave it" was the response to the unasked question. Mirage had never been a big fan of high grade, the pregnancy must have been screwing with the bot's systems.

"Well no more for you brother" Wingspan said. "I won't let you harm these sparklings"

"Don't want to harm…need help… help me, spanner" Mirage stated weakly, trying to fight going into stasis lock. He was still drunk, but it was starting to clear just a bit.

"You have all of me, brother, I will help you anyway I can"

"Need mates…can't handle alone…think poisoned….high grade poisoned" Mirage stated, sounding delusional, or so Wingspan thought, not realizing that someone had in fact poisoned the high grade that Mirage had had.

"They're coming just hold on Mirage" Wingspan said.

"Will *hic* will fight…but *hic hic* but so weak" Mirage stated through tears.

"Don't you dare give up Mirage" Wingspan said. "You fight you hear me"

"Won't…*hic* won't give up" Mirage stated, trying to fight the poison ravaging his systems, which had diverted it to protect the sparklings. Wingspan willed Optimus and the others to hurry the hell up. Fire Raid and Kryptonight were the first ones to show, and Spanner was glad to see Krypto and told him what was going on. Krypto scanned. "Ah shit, he's been poisoned' Krypto stated, grabbing his mother and heading off back toward the ark.

Wingspan got to his feet but ended up stumbling and fell against the wall shaking his head a bit he eased on to the ground. Fire Raid went to the seeker. 'Can I help you?" Raid asked trying to help the seeker.

"I think I'm okay" Wingspan said. "Got any energon by chance?"

"Sure do, Wingspan. Drink please" fire Raid stated.

Wingspan downed the cube and felt a little better. "It's been a long time...since I've been in this cave"

"Well, this cave has been made off-limits for various reasons" Fire Raid stated, "As the people of earth don't want us in this cave, as apparently they think it is a tourist attraction."

Wingspan chuckled. "Oh if only they knew"

Meanwhile, Krypto commed ahead as he approached the Ark with Mirage in his arms. Ratchet was ready and they got to work on Mirage right away. Once they worked on the poisoning issue, they worked on the body work, and it was Ratchet who broke the news to Optimus about the poisoned high grade. Optimus was not happy hearing that for more than one reason what possessed Mirage to drink High Grade and who had poisoned it.

"It is not uncommon for a bot sparked with seekers to crave High grade, as a little won't hurt developing seekers"

Krypto stated, having studied seekers and seeker medicine thoroughly. "As for the poisoning, I have no idea."

Optimus nodded. "Will they all be alright?"

"The sparklings are safe, as Mirage's systems diverted the poison, but he is in rough shape. It isn't lethal, but he is very weak" Krypto stated.

"Do what you need too I will not lose him"

"He is stable now if you want to see him, but don't be long, as he is still weak" Ratchet stated. Optimus nodded and went and sat beside Mirage and talked to him love in his voice. Mirage didn't open his optics, but Optimus knew Mirage knew he was there as the love pulses said so. Mirage was just barely able to stay out of stasis, the poison having weakened him so much.

"It's alright my love rest, your safe and sound now" Optimus said and pulsed love to Mirage. Mirage smiled weakly, he enjoyed being with his mates, but a panic through raced through his spark – what about the sparklings? "They're safe too your body diverted the poison away from them"

Mirage relaxed slightly, wondering since both his mates were here, where were their little ones that were back home. "Safe and sound with friends and family." Mirage smiled, and weakly nodded before falling into recharge, obviously over stimulated, but still not wanting his mates to leave his side. Optimus settled in after getting Pincer settled in.

Meanwhile, back on Cybertron, Air Raid realized Mirror had no idea that her mom was having issues. "Love you okay?" He asked.

"Something just feels off" mirror stated.

"What feels off?"

'I-I... I 'm not sure….something just feels wrong" Mirror stated.

"I'm not surprised what with your mom having some issues"

Mirror's head shot up. "What do you mean my mom is having issues' Mirror asked, wondering if her mate was insulting her mother. That was when Raid realized and told Mirror what was going on. Mirror became very worried, unaware of the fact that her mother had faced worse than this and survived.

"Your mom will be alright love, he's been through worse." Mirror shot her mate a look, obviously not believing that her mom had survived worse. Raid told her some of the past. Mirror listened, hearing stories about her parents she had never heard before, and realizing both were stronger and braver than she ever had given them credit for. "He'll be fine" Raid said.

"How come they never told me these stories?" Mirror asked, her curiosity now piqued.

"Because they love you all so much and I imagine they didn't want you to think of them differently"

"But it would have been nice to know why dad wasn't around as much, all mom told us was that he loved us very much but he was very busy. I honestly didn't know he was the Prime until he was killed" Mirror stated.

"He was trying to keep us all safe and alive especially you and the other little ones. Being Prime is a difficult job, so many depend on you." Mirror nodded and then did something she hadn't done in forever, she disappeared as she warped to the other side of the room. And while Mirror was scared, Air Raid smile, as Mirror was so much like her mother it wasn't funny. Raid went to her and pulled her into his arms. Mirror was beside herself. She had no idea what had happened, and the last thing she was in the mood for was her mate drawing her in.

"It's alright my love" he said and rubbed her back.

"No, it's not alright. Something is wrong with me, I don't understand" Mirror stated, and it was then Air Raid remembered the story of sparkling Mirror saving Sunny.

"Love just follow your spark and go" Raid said. Mirror closed her optics, and when she opened them, she was in a totally different era and in a totally different time. She was in the med bay, and she watched the scene where she saved Sunny and the sparklings. Needless to say, mirror wished she had learned more about this when she was younger. Mirror closed her optics again and once again was in a different place when she opened them. She was now watching her parents as they fought and struggled. She was seeing key moments in time, but was unable to change or spoil them. It wasn't until an hour later that Mirror was back in her mate's arms.

"Feel better?" Raid asked gently. Mirror nodded, finally understanding many things she had always questioned. She curled up to her mate, and licked the underside of his jaw, which was her sign that she was ready for fun, but only if he was up for it. "How do you want it baby, want me to take you or would you rather have your way with me?" Mirror put her finger over his mouth and then began to kiss down his body, her hot breath blowing right onto his groin plating. Raid moaned and opened for her.

Mirror smiled as she saw the opening, but rather than go for the spike, she was going to try something different, and so she began to use her soft, agile tongue to taste and tease Raid's unused valve, which would not remained unused if she had her way. "Oh baby...you haven't done that since we bonded" Raid moaned.

"I like to save it for….special times" Mirror stated as she gently rubbed the stiff spike while making sure her strap-on was ready to give raid the surprise of his life.

Raid moaned and bucked a little bit. "Nnnn..." Noting that the valve was well lubed, mirror stood up, and used her fingers to gently stretch the valve, though Raid had no idea that was what she was doing. "Mmmm...baby feels good..."

"Just wait till you feel what I have in store for you, love" mirror stated, using her strap-on to tease her mate's virgin valve while she continued to play. She could feel the tightness around the strap-on, as it attached into her systems so she felt the pleasure as well.

"W..Wha..." Was all Raid could manage feeling something new.

"Just relax and enjoy baby, as I wanted to show you just how good you make me feel" Mirror stated, and with that she gently thrust the strap-on in, and then waited for her mate to adjust to the intrusion even as she played with some of his hottest hot spots.

Raid panted as a spike slid into his valve. "Primus..."

Gently, mirror began to move against the pleasure nodes that Air Raid had no idea he had. "Are you enjoying yourself, my love?" Mirror asked, hoping she wasn't hurting her mate.

"Nnnn...it's so...different..." Raid moaned.

"Are…are you upset with me love?" Mirror asked, slowing down her strokes, causing the fake spike to rub slowly and sensuously against hypersensitive nodes and wiring.

"N..no...ahhhh..." Raid moaned.

Mirror smiled, revealed her spark, and said, 'let me see that hot spark, baby." Raid opened his chest and released his spark to Mirror. Mirror watched as the spark floated up. Rad was too far gone, but Mirror noticed that when the two sparks met, not only did Mirror's spark change color, but Raid's did too. Mirror smiled as she let overload rip through her. Raid moaned as his own overload ripped through him.

Mirror, now cooling off, snuggled up close to her mate. "How was that, love?"

"Mmm, different but nice love" Raid said holding her close.

Mirror smiled, "Well that is similar to how it felt when you first took me, my love." Mirror gave her mate a kiss, happy that he had chosen her after losing his first mate, Mirror's sister, Firestar. Raid kissed her before they snuggled in.

Elsewhere, Jazzmin didn't like that Ratchet had left for earth, and he let both Bee and Dive know it, by fussing, fighting, and lubricating all over the place. Bee and Dive sighed and Bee got the little seekerling and popped him a few times on his little aft before setting him in the corner. "Time out for you, Jazzmin." Jazzmin sat in the corner facing the wall head hung in shame, fearing once again his parents didn't want him, and not realizing he was just being disciplined for his own good.

Bee let him sit in the corner for fifteen minutes before coming over and sat Jazzmin in his lap. "Alright baby now are you going to behave" bee asked him.

Jazzmin looked up into the angry face, tears in his optics and began shaking in fear – he feared being hit again. Jazzmin didn't respond, and Bee failed to understand why the sparkling was so afraid. Jazzmin's only hope would be if Dive could save the situation before anything else happened, as Dive had talked to Ratchet and understood the situation. Dive didn't know Bee had punished the little one like he had, as Bee had taken the sparkling away into a private area.

Dive came over and rubbed Jazzmin's helm. "It's alright Jazzmin, do you know why you were punished. Jazzmin recoiled, curled in a ball and shook. He wanted mommy so bad it hurt. Bee commed Ratchet hoping at least it would help Jazzmin.

Ratchet didn't have much time to talk but he answered the comm. "yes, Bee, what did you need?" No sooner had Ratchet asked that question, little Jazzmin lunged for the comm. area on Bee and began squeaking and squawking in sparkling talk. Bee and Dive were taken aback at the reaction, and now realized that Jazzmin had been trying to tell them something all along. He already knew it was wrong to do those things, he had just hoped that in doing them, it would bring mommy back sooner.

"Seems our sparkling was teaching us a lesson, Jazzmin misses you terribly"

Ratchet couldn't help but smile. "You make sure he knows, I will be home soon, as we are now on our way back from earth" Ratchet stated.

"We are waiting for you love, we all miss you. How long?"

"ETA 8 hours if all goes well" Ratchet stated, "Ratchet out."

Bee hugged Jazzmin and kissed his helm softly and rubbed his wings. "I'm so sorry baby, I'm a bit slow sometimes. Mommy is coming home." Jazzmin curled in a ball and shied away from Bee and Dive. The two knew one thing, Ratchet was not going to be happy with them when he saw Jazzmin's reaction to them. Dive went to go console Bee, while, unknown to the adults, the twins sparked with Jazzmin consoled the little seeker.

Several hours later, Ratchet came home, still unaware of what had happened. "I'm home" Ratchet called coming in and shutting the door. Upon hearing the voice, Jazzmin made a beeline for the medic, tightly curling against the bot in a fashion that Ratchet had never seen and Ratchet was slightly worried as to why the little bot would have such a strong reaction. But what Ratchet saw was nothing compared to what he was going to see when his mates came close.

Bee and Dive stopped just inside the berthroom door. "I'm sorry...so very sorry..." Bee said tears on his face.

Ratchet wondered what the hell until he saw that little Jazzmin feared his mates and did everything possible to get far away, especially from Bee. Ratchet was now really curious, as Jazzmin feared neither of them before. "Anyone care to tell me why he fears you two now?" Ratchet asked angrily, though Jazzmin knew it wasn't aimed at him.

Dive told what had happened in Ratchets absence.

To say Ratchet was livid was an understatement. Ratchet blew a few gaskets at the two before finally settling down. "If I told you once, I told you a million times, Jazzmin is not a normal sparkling. He is a returned spark, here to experience love and then you go and do this. I am not mad about the time out, but did you have to hit him?" Ratchet asked, anger clear in his voice.

"It was a couple pops, not hard..." Bee said feeling even worse now and to stop any more trouble Bee fled their home. It would be better if he weren't there. Now Ratchet was caught between a rock and a hard place, as he wanted bee back. Ratchet had hoped to be able to interface once he got home, but Bee's actions had led to consequences. Ratchet gently handed Jazzmin to Dive, even though Jazzmin didn't really want to go. Jazzmin looked up at Dive, and seeing kind, loving optics, snuggled in while Ratchet went to go find Bee before Bee did something rash.

Bee was young enough where he was still quick and was no longer on base by the time Ratchet went to find him. He was just over the roadways just going as far as he could short of leaving Cybertron. Ratchet swore, as he hadn't wanted bee to leave. And too old to catch the bot, Ratchet prayed the primus would bring him back in due time. Bee ended up in a part of Cybertron not many came to any more but Bee knew it. It was where so very long ago he had been found as a sparkling by Optimus and the others, the destroyed youth sector.

An ancient bot sat near the far end. Bee failed to recognize the old bot, who had been one of the teachers of the youth sector, one of Bee's favorite. Bee noticed the bot was sweeping up scrap metal as well as other debris. Bee came over his helpful nature winning over his being upset. "Do you need help?"

The old bot stopped what he was doing. "Ain't no one been out here for years –wha'chu doing out here, sonny?" the old mech, one who had simply been known as Old Faithful, asked.

"I've done something terrible...so I left thinking it better than creating more trouble"

'Ain't nothing out there that can't be fergiv'n" Old Faithful stated. "I fergave those blasted Con after they destroyed all Ay had built – the youth sector. I still see the sight of all them young'uns laying there dead."

"I remember...I was so scared the day the cons came" Bee said.

Old Faithful squinted at the bot when Bee said that, "Come closer here, sonny, my optics ain't what the used to be, 'specially since one was destroyed durin' the fight with them dirty cons." Bee came closer to the old bot. The old bot studied and the felt the bot. "Li'l bumbler, that you?" the old bot asked, calling something bee hadn't heard since he was in the youth sector.

Bee nodded slowly. "Yes, though I've had a rebuild since then"

"So ya have" Old Faithful stated, "You were always one that had to be watched as you were always such a runt. We said that as we had never heard of minibots 'fore that. Yur creators dumped ya off and left ya, so ya attached yourself ta me. Only Ay could get ya to do stuff, at least till them cons came along."

"I remember...I was found later that day by the Autobots. They raised me"

"Ya remember me, huh?" the old bot stated, still cleaning up like he had been for millennia.

"Yes...I do" Bee said coming and helping.

Old Faithful smiled. 'Ya always were a helpful little bot. It's too bad you 'n' I were the only survivors."

Bee nodded. "I was the only one they found that day"

"Cause Ay made sure they did. Ay couldn't care for ya, as Ay didn't even have a home. They offered me a home, and Ay said no, as I just couldn't leave all them bots without a proper burial' Old Faithful stated.

"I thought...I thought I had been abandoned again" Bee said. "Suddenly you were gone"

"ya weren't abandoned, ya just can't raise a sparklin' homeless" Old Faithful stated, "besides, I had to grieve, as I lost my mate, all my sparklings, their mates, and all my grandsparklings. I loved ya enough ta give ya ta a place where you would get everythin' ya needed."

Bee nodded and remembered Ironhide raising him primarily though he was everyone's sparkling, he thought about Ratchet and tried not to cry. Old Faithful knew Bee better, though, and came over to the young bot and held Bee, causing the yellow bot to cry. "Ay may have a bad optic, but Ay still have two good audios. How's bout you tellin' Old Faithful what's wrong" the old bot stated. Crying softly Bee told what he had done. Old faithful listened. "Have ya tried talkin' to yur mate? He's prolly worried sick bout'cha, as I would be if my mate took off, even if'n I was mad." Bee shook his head tears still falling. The old racer held Bee, "You still have much to learn, my Li'l bumbler. But fer now, just let it all out." Bee held onto old faithful and cried. The old bot gently held the young bot.

Bee cried until he had nothing left and fell asleep curled against the old bot, unknowingly his pain went over the bond. Ratchet and Dive both felt the pain, and both pulsed love and wished they could do more, but they had no idea where their third mate was. Ratchet rubbed his face. "I shouldn't have yelled Dive, I knew better. Even with his rebuild he's still that insecure minibot I fell in love with"

"Relax, he will come home. I know bee, he will come back" Dive stated.

"But in what condition" Ratchet said.

"I don't know. All we can do is keep pulsing love and hope for the best" Dive stated as they both looked at Jazzmin who cocked his little helm, as if wondering why they were looking at him.

"Come on Jazzmin bed time" Ratchet said going and picking the seekerling up.

As Ratchet and Dive were getting the sparklings down to bed, Old faithful carried bee to his dilapidated pile of rocks and metal he called a home. It wasn't much, but then the old bot knew little else. And as the older bot lay down for the night, he drew bee to him, like a parent to a scared child. Old Faithful could only hope bee would feel better in the morning. Ratchet didn't get much sleep that night. Bee didn't wake until morning and only felt a little better.

"Come, there is much to be done" the old bot stated, determined to get Bee to go back home.

"What do you need done?" Bee asked.

"We need to go to the well to get our energon first" Bee nodded and followed. The well was a long way off, and Bee was already wishing they just had cubes already ready like they did back at the base. Bee said nothing though and followed to the well. Old Faithful got enough for him and then began to head back. "Don't forget to get enough for yourself." Bee was left to figure out the complicated mechanism on his own. It wasn't complicated because it was big and complex – it was complicated because it was old and unfamiliar.

It took bee more than one try but he finally figured it out before taking his energon and went back. Old Faithful was boiling his energon. "You have ta boil it, as it is recycled energon of the worst kind." Bee nodded and got his boiling.

After the boiling, the old bot only took a small portion of his energon, and that was when Bee realized that this was for the day. And once done with his small portion, the old racer went back, trying to clean up the mess, as he knew there was one more bot he had yet to bury, but he hadn't been able to find the precious little femme. He didn't want to say anything, as he knew Bee would be heartbroken if they found her – as she was his baby sister who had also been dumped off, but was killed in the attacks.

"What can I do to help you?" Bee asked him.

"We have one more bot to find. Once we bury the little femme, then the work will be done" Old faithful said rather reluctantly. Bee nodded, not knowing who the other looked for not even remembering he had had a sister.

Bee went to search a pile of rubble far from where the older bot was and began moving metal and fragments aside. He had no idea how long he dug through rubble when he found the femme and went to call out to old faithful, but he froze as he looked at the femme.

With the old bot busy, bee studied the femme's tiny body. It was obvious she hadn't been very old when she met her fate, and yet she seemed familiar, or at least something about her did. Bee couldn't figure out what it was that was familiar. Not hearing the moving of metal, Old Faithful could only surmise one thing – Bee had found her. He had found his sister. And assuming he was correct, the old racer slowly sauntered over to where Bee was.

"Why do I feel something familiar about her?" Bee asked confused.

The old bot let out a heavy sigh. "Because…because she was your baby sister. She was dumped here the same time as you, and you two were kept together as much as was possible" Old faithful revealed. Bee froze as long buried, nearly forgotten completely memories came to the surface and be started sobbing holding the tiny form to him. 'If it is any consolation, she didn't suffer, she died instantly" the old bot stated.

"I didn't even remember I had a sister"

"I am not surprised, you weren't very old when the two of you were dumped here" the bot stated. "I guess we should give her a proper entombment.' Bee nodded he owed that much to the sister he didn't remember. "She was a sweetheart, never cried, and never had anything but a smile on her face. She was so full of joy, we all called her Brightstar, which was better than her given name of Ludicrous. We changed your name too, as your given name was Brat" Old faithful stated.

Bee nodded thinking it wasn't fair he got to live and she didn't. Old faithful had a bit more information. "Even without the con attack, I don't think she would have made it past her sparklinghood, as our medic found she had internal rust growing inside her."

"Rust...how could she have rust"

"Your creators thought the rust would kill her instantly, as they never wanted a femme. You, well, that didn't want a minibot either, but since you were a mech, they at least figured someone else might want you."

"They...they did this on purpose..." Bee said horrified not remembering his creators.

"Yes, they were despicable bots. They were tried and convicted for what they had done before the con attack. She is lucky the Cons did it instantly, as she would have suffered in pain for years had she lived." Bee nodded and pulled out a cloth out of subspace and wrapped her gently in it. The two had a nice ceremony for the little femme. And once it was done, Old Faithful wasn't sure what to do, as there was nothing left at the youth sector site.

"Would...would you like to come back with me? My mates a medic"

"If I am not a bother" Old faithful stated.

"You wouldn't be, we'll go slow as I don't want to tax you"

Old faithful nodded. 'Lead the way, but be aware that Ay don't have as strong of systems as Ay used ta and so Ay may have ta stop a lot"

"We will stop as much as needed" bee said. But it still took the two a little over a day to get to the base. Bee now having been gone almost three days and Ratchet still worried. Jazzmin, though not completely understanding, tried to comfort Ratchet. The little sparkling felt like this was all his fault.

"Oh baby it's not your fault" Ratchet said in a loving voice and kissed Jazzmin's helm holding him close.

Jazzmin purred, content to be near mommy. Ratchet prayed Bee came home. Bee was getting close and closer with the bot he was taken care of before the Autobots.

Finally bee and old faithful arrived and Bee sent a comm to the medics. Krypto let Ratchet know. Ratchet was relieved and worried why had Bee called for a medic, he headed to the med bay Jazzmin on his hip the little one not letting go for anything. Bee soon made it in with Old Faithful in tow. The old bot was in rough shape, and Bee knew it. "Krypto, please help him" Bee said. Kryptonight worked hard to try and take care of the new bot.

Bee waited anxiously not knowing Ratchet was coming.

Ratchet tried to get to the med bay as fast as he could while carrying Jazzmin. It wasn't easy.

Bee didn't see Ratchet come in. Ratchet came up from behind, happy to see bee in one piece. Jazzmin still wasn't quite sure, but Bee was caught off guard. "I was praying Primus would bring you back."

"Ratchet...I'm sorry..."

"No…I am sorry, I overreacted" Ratchet stated, and while Jazzmin still wasn't sure about bee, he wasn't curling up in a little ball anymore either.

"I'm sorry Jazzmin" bee said. Jazzmin warbled, staying close to Ratchet, but at least looking at bee – it was a start. "Ratchet...can you help Krypto"

Ratchet talked to Jazzmin real quick and the sparkling reached out for Bee. Bee took the little one so that Ratchet could work. "What do we have?" Ratchet asked.

"My old care taker from the youth sector" Bee said.

"I can't believe he survived all this time" Ratchet stated.

"He was in the youth sector, what remains of it." Ratchet nodded and then went to work, hoping to make this bot function better. Bee held Jazzmin and rubbed his helm gently. Jazzmin was cautious, and it showed. "I'm sorry Jazzmin I never should have popped you on your aft, I hope you can forgive me. I love you so much." Jazzmin purred – quietly enjoying Bee.

It was a start and Bee held Jazzmin close to his spark trying to let the little seeker know he loved him and was sorry. He waited for word and hoped Ratchet and Krypto could help Old Faithful. Ratchet swore as he hadn't seen parts like these in forever and Krypto, who thankfully had studied the old medicine, was quite helpful as well. Soon, both had fixed Old Faithful as best that they could, which was better than he had looked. Old faithful woke to find many of his damaged parts repaired. "Thank you, it's been eons since Ay been fixed up" the old bot stated.

"You're welcome, and thank you for taking care of Bee" Ratchet said.

"Never thought Ay'd see him again once Ay handed him ta Optimus" Old Faithful stated, drawing a curious look from Krypto and a look of surprise from Ratchet.

"Wait...Optimus said he had found Bee and no one else" Ratchet said. "You mean you gave Bee to Optimus?"

"Yeah, I found Bee under a pile o' metal, scraped up but alive. I knew I couldn't keep 'im as I was homeless, so I handed 'im ta Op'mus in hopes he would have a good life. An' Ay see Op'mus didn't let me down" Old Faithful stated. "Op'mus offered me a place with the Autobots, but I refused, as all them bots that died at the youth sectors needed proper entombment. And with the help o' bee, we got the last one properly buried."

"Bee has always been helpful and loving" Ratchet said. "I should know, he's my mate"

Old Faithful nodded. "He's a good bot, and he needs lots o' love."

"I know" Ratchet said knowing he shouldn't have yelled at bee.

"But every once in a while, he does need discipline as he doesn't always know the limits' Old faithful stated, making Ratchet feeling a slight bit better.

Ratchet nodded. "I'll see that you get some quarters"

"Thank ya kindly" Old Faithful stated before noting the small seekerling in Bee's arms.

"Faithful, this is Jazzmin" Bee said.

"Nice ta meet ya, Jazzmin, my name is Old Faithful" the old bot said, in a kind loving manner that seemed to draw the seekerling toward him. The seekerling jumped from bee's arms in to the old bot's. "Well aren't you the precious li'l one" And while Ratchet and Bee were shocked, Old faithful smiled, used to such reactions.

"He's the one I told you about" Bee said.

"Well, ya have to be careful with seekerlings, as seekers in general are hypersensitive to things. Ya can't punish them the way you would others, or else they'll fear ya, and you don't want that, for it is rare that a seekerling forgives once it happens' Old faithful stated, enlightening both bee and Ratchet, but not Krypto, as being a seeker, he already knew that. Bee nodded afraid he had ruined things.

"Ya need not worry, li'l Bumbler, the fact that he let you hold him shows that he forgave ya" Old Faithful stated, causing Bee to blush.

"Yes faithful" Bee said but Ratchet looked at Bee.

"Bumbler?"

"It was a nickname he earned when his parents dumped him and his sister off. His given name was Brat, but with trouble coordinating his movement, I called 'im li'l bumbler which we changed to Bumblebee" Old Faithful stated as he held the sleeping seekerling carefully.

"It was a nickname he earned when his parents dumped him and his sister off. His given name was Brat, but with trouble coordinating his movement, I called 'im li'l bumbler which we changed to Bumblebee" Old Faithful stated as he held the sleeping seekerling carefully.

"His parents called him Brat?"

"Yes, and they poisoned his sister with rust. They called him brat because they couldn't understand why he was so small. They eventually were sent to prison for life. Prolly still there" Old Faithful stated.

"Sister...Bee" Ratchet said taken back.

"Yeah, they had been trying ta kill her, as they didn't want a femme even though otherwise, she was in perfect health and would have been a normal sized bot. She was lucky that the Cons came when they did, as she died instantly rather than the painfully slow 'n' suffering death o' internal rust" Old Faithful stated, revealing more that Ratchet never knew.

"Depending on the stage she could have been saved"

"By the time we got her, the rust was everywhere, and our medic told us there was no way left ta save her, just to keep her comfortable. But she was something, as she never knew anything besides that pain and yet she never had anything but a smile on her face" the old bot stated.

"Sounds like a sibling of bee"

"She was the last one ta be found and buried. But now all can be at peace" Old faithful stated. Ratchet nodded and wrapped an arm around Bee who leaned into him.

"I s'pose Op'mus won't even remember me, that is, if the old bot is still around' old faithful stated.

"Oh he's still kicking, after being offline for two years"

"Maybe I'll see the old bot, once I've rested" the old bot stated.

Ratchet nodded. "Let me get Jazzmin so you can rest"

"Thank ya" the old bot stated before falling into recharge on the berth. Ratchet went to pick Jazzmin up but Bee went over and picked Jazzmin up carefully. Jazzmin squeaked a bit as the old bot was warm, but didn't wake.

Bee grabbed a blanket out of subspace and wrapped it around Jazzmin.

Jazzmin calmed down and remained in recharge. "I'm sorry, Ratchet. Dive and I didn't handle Jazzmin right. We didn't realize he was missing you. From now on, we will be more careful" Bee stated.

Ratchet kissed Bee softly. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you"

Bee kissed his mate. "Shall we send the sparklings elsewhere?" Bee whispered, unknowingly saying exactly what was on Ratchet's mind.

"That sounds wonderful." Bee quickly commed Dive, who sent the sparklings elsewhere and Krypto took Jazzmin, leaving the little one with Old Faithful. Bee and Ratchet soon left to make things right with each other and their other mate.


	27. Chapter 27

When the three were alone Bee submitted to his mates. Dive took the lower half while Ratchet took the upper half as both tackled their mate with kisses. "Please..." Bee begged them. Dive began to tease Bee's exposed valve with his tongue while Ratchet teased Bee's open aft port with his stiff cable. Bee moaned and writhed. Dive repositioned himself, and began gently prodding bee's valve while Ratchet slowly slid his spike into Bee's aft. Both were enjoying this immensely and were hoping Bee was as well. Bee moaned and clung to them as best he could.

Finally, both bots slid into the places they had been teasing, enjoying the tightness as well as being able to feel each other through the thin metal inside. Bee panted feeling both of them inside him.

And while the three were going at it, Primus was watching, trying to figure out who he was going to use to bring back three more sparks who wanted to return. "Please..." Bee moaned. "Please..." Primus decided that one would go to each, and so he tapped Bee to beg for a sparkmerge. Ratchet and Dive could hardly resist, and soon, both had released their sparks as they thrusted in and out of their other mate, all three totally lost in the pleasure.

Bee came with a cry all of their sparks changing colors. None notice, though, lost in pleasure that they had not had in such a long time. Bee kissed them both deeply as they came down from the interface high.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Slugbug was working hard to care for the sparklings while his mate, Stryker slept. Slugbug never complained, no matter how hard he worked, and though he was tired as well, he knew the sparklings came first. Striker had finally practically collapsed from exhaustion and was still out of it partially because of the sparklings but also because he didn't feel good. Slugbug worked hard to make sure Striker was doing ok, too. The little bot did his best, and finally called his twin to come check on Striker.

Krypto came after getting someone in the med bay. "What's up?" He asked his brother.

"I'm worried about Striker. He has been in bed for at least 5 days, most of the time sleeping. I know he sparked not too long ago, but I just can't figure out what else is wrong, as he won't talk to me. I want him to get better, and I am taking care of him and the kids. I wish I knew how to help him, but I don't and I was hoping you could take a look at him. I fear he may do something rash" Slugbug stated, trying to hold himself together.

"Calm Bug I'll take a look at him" Kryptonight said and went to examine Striker. Bug nodded and then went back to working with the sparklings. Striker woke briefly while Krypto examined him.

"How are you feeling, Striker?" Krypto asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Terrible" Striker said.

"What seems to be bothering you?" Krypto asked, as he examined the bot.

"Sluggish, weak, can't keep energon down except for a few sips"

Krypto didn't like the sound of that and began checking energon lines, especially near the lower abdominal area. "You sparked recently, correct?" Krypto asked, not liking where this was going.

"Yes" Striker said. Krypto examined things closer and found the issue – several energon lines were torn and leaking, as well as Striker had a rupture in one of his tanks. Krypto called Aid to hurry over, as it was going to take both of them to fix this.

Aid ran as quick as he was able to where Krypto was. "What do we have?" Krypto told the bot and soon, Striker was sedated and Aid and the seeker medic were working hard to fix the issues that had been found, including the cracked and leaking tank. It took a few hours, but soon they were done. They ran an energon drip, hoping that Striker would feel better once he woke.

"I'll sit with him" Aid said. Krypto nodded, and went out to talk to Slugbug, updating him about Striker's condition.

Slugbug sat down. "Why didn't he say anything...?"

"He's from the old school, Bug. He grew up when you didn't say anything until it was pretty bad. But now, he ought to feel better' Krypto stated, trying to comfort his twin.

Slugbug leaned against his brother. "Will he be okay?"

'He will be better now that he will be stronger and able to keep his energon in his systems where he needs it. You probably saved him, Bug, as too much longer, and I don't know if he would have been aware enough to tell us what was wrong" Krypto stated.

"I could have lost him..."

Krypto sighed, as he never liked these conversations, even with his own twin. "Yes, you could have, but the important part is that you won't – he will live."

Bug nodded. "Want some energon?"

"No thanks, I have to get back to the med bay, Aid is in there with him now, and he will call you in when Striker wakes up. Take care, bro, and let me know if you need anything" Krypto stated. Slugbug nodded and got the sparklings down.

In the other room Aid was watching over the bot, as Striker woke. "Whoa there, you need to rest" aid stated as he saw Striker was trying to get up.

Striker let himself be pushed back down. "What's going on?"

"You gave all of us one hell of a scare, especially your little mate' Aid stated. Striker was a little fuzzy on the details as he had been in a lot of pain, which he noticed was gone now. "Krypto and I repaired several main energon lines in your lower abdomen and repaired a crack in one of your tanks. You should be feeling better, and you should be glad your mate called us when he did, as had he waited even four hours longer, we might not have been able to save you" aid stated, making things crystal clear to Striker.

"Can...can I see Bug"

"I'll let him know you are awake" Aid stated, comming Bug, who happened to be in the next room, and Slugbug came in, emotions well hidden, though Striker could tell there was something underneath the façade.

"I'm sorry" Striker said.

"I just want us to be able to talk freely. I thought you trusted me, I know I trusted you to be honest' Slugbug stated.

"Bug...I have no real defense it's just its how I was raised"

Bug walked up to the side of the berth. "I love you" was all Slugbug stated as he pulsed love to his mate.

"I love you too" Striker said. "I'll try better"

Slugbug smiled, "I am just glad you are better."

"I am too, can you rest with me?"

"Only if Aid approves" the left out part being and then leaves.

"It's alright, just don't hit the drip" Aid said.

"I won't' stated bug, watching as Aid left before snuggling with his mate. Striker was soon out cold again.

Slugbug sighed, as he couldn't fall asleep – one due to the energon drip as he didn't want to knock it out and two, because the sparklings might need him.

Striker stirred and mumbled. "Sleep..."

"I can't afford to, love' Slugbug stated, 'the sparklings are still here, and need care." Striker had forgotten that they had 7 sparklings, not just two, and that poor Slugbug had been caring for them on his own for the last few days.

"Call someone...to watch them..." Bug tried several bots, but all said no, until he called his mother, Mirage, and thankfully, Mirage agreed not only to watch them, but after hearing what had happened, take them to his place and watch them for a few days. Bug was relieved, and no sooner said than done, Slugbug and his mate were alone. "Sleep..." Striker said. Slugbug programmed himself not to go near the energon drip and then fell into a desperately needed recharge.

Optimus was spending more time at home with Mirage and Pincer and now the extra sparklings, Keeper was getting better and so Optimus let him be most of the time now knowing he wouldn't be needed much longer.

Mirage was glad that Optimus was able to stay home more, as was Pincer. "Keeper is almost ready" Optimus told them. "He won't need me much longer."

"I can see that, but I know Primus will make the final determination' Mirage stated.

"I know but I'll be happy when I can be with you both more"

"And we will be happy too, as will be the sparklings" stated Mirage.

"It will be like before love except I'm not falling apart." Pincer was confused. Optimus explained that he had actually died at the end of the war and had been offline 2 years before he was brought back and had to be reformatted. "I wasn't the most pleasant bot around most days, I had to depend on Mirage greatly"

"But Primus intervened and helped improve things to the way they had been before he left me, and things have been good ever since' Mirage added.

"Seems my I wasn't done yet and until the day Mirage offlines, I will be here"

"But what about me, as I don't want to lose you both at once" Pincer stated.

"We've got years yet Pincer and besides we would make sure you were taken care of" Optimus said and pulled Pincer into his arms and kissed him softly. Mirage, back to his usual self, rubbed his sparkling bump as he watched the two. Optimus whispered something into Pincers audio, basically play with Mirage a bit. Pincer looked at Optimus, unsure of where to start. Optimus, realizing that Pincer had never been around a sparked bot before had pincer follow his lead. Mirage was slightly shocked when Optimus stared teasing his bump, but soon began purring. Pincer came over and started to do what Optimus did.

Mirage moaned even more. He had been horny but wasn't going to say anything, but this still was unexpected yet delightful. "Ooo….so good…ngh…" Optimus sent to Pincer what to do. Mirage kept his groin plating shut, which showed to Optimus that Mirage was wanting to play more, and also was waiting to be told to open his plating. Mirage was concentrating on the sensual strokes on his bump at the moment and enjoying the sensations. Optimus encouraged Pincer to explore and sent something to him.

"Open Mirage" Pincer said. Mirage slowly opened his plating, revealing his dripping valve as well as his stiff spike, letting a moan as he did so. Pincer licked his lips and started to feast on Mirage's valve. Mirage moaned more, but then pulled an unexpected move, at least to Pincer, as Mirage opened his aft port as well. Optimus smiled, as Mirage was always aware of his surroundings, even when it didn't seem like it. Optimus moved and started to feast on Mirages aft. Mirage was in heaven as he allowed the waves of pleasure to break over him. This felt so good.

Optimus reached around and ran his fingers over Mirages spike. Pincer was learning quickly, but that didn't stop the squeak Pincer let out when Mirage reached out and teased a hot zone. Mirage smiled, lost in pleasure. Optimus pulsed love to them both and let Pincer know he could do it. Mirage pulsed love as well, but sent a secret to Pincer and soon, not only was Pincer pleasuring Mirage, he was also playing with Optimus's huge spike as well. Optimus moaned and bucked into Pincers hand while he pushed in tongue further into Mirage.

"Ugh…mmm…who…who's gonna spike me first….ugh" Mirage asked, breath raspy and pleasure-shot. Both Pincer and Optimus were hard, and the two shared a look, unknown to Mirage. Both nodded and rose together and with Optimus holding Mirage they began to gently ease into Mirage. Mirage was a bit shell-shocked as they both entered into his valve at the same time. It was painful, but Mirage didn't let it show.

Optimus stopped Pincer and he stopped as well. "Forgive us"

"it's….it's ok….just… mmmm….just give me some time…..time to adjust' Mirage stated, as his valve adjusted once again, saving the adjustment as position three. Optimus held them until Mirage was ready. "Okay…oooo….ugh….g-g-g-go slow" Mirage stated. With slow, gentle care Optimus and Pincer eased into Mirage. Mirage writhed in pleasure as nodes that rarely were touched were constantly getting brushed against and sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout his systems. Very carefully they moved in and out of Mirage more like Optimus helped Mirage raise up and down.

Pincer couldn't help but enjoy the tightness of the valve as well as his other mate's spike rubbing his own. Mirage encouraged the two to take him, as the pleasure was unimaginable. They went just a little faster not wanting to hurt Mirage. Mirage was enjoying the sensations, never having felt this full. He moaned and groaned loudly before he seized up in overload. It was scary, as not even Optimus had seen this before, but Mirage soon came back around, and began moaning once again. Optimus kissed him softly. "What else can we do for you love?"

Mirage kissed back and also tried to bring Pincer in to kiss as well. "Over-overload inside me" Mirage begged. Pincer kissed Mirage and thrust a few more times overloading inside of him before Optimus followed suit.

AS they were cooling off, and while Mirage was still well lubed, Mirage asked that both his mates slide out, as he didn't want anything getting stuck like it had once before. Optimus agreed completely he didn't want to go through that again either. Carefully they eased out of Mirage. Mirage smiled once both were out and nothing was stuck. "Once was enough" Optimus said and kissed Mirage.

"Don't remind me" Mirage stated, shivering as he thought of it. Optimus had to explain to Pincer what had happened. Pincer laughed – he couldn't help it, as it was funny.

"Not funny" Optimus said. "It was embarrassing"

"It may have been embarrassing then, but you have to admit, now it's kind of funny" Pincer stated, and Mirage couldn't help but agree. Of course, Mirage hadn't been the one to have Ratchet reach up inside him either.

"Maybe but it wasn't you Ratchet stuck his fingers into" Optimus pointed out.

"Yeah, but I got used to that, as Ratchet had to do that to me a lot since I sparked most of our sparklings" Mirage stated.

"Well I can say I've never gotten used to that"

"That's cause you're kind of a sparkling at spark" Mirage teased.

"Brat" Optimus said laughing. Pincer was worried, as he had laughed when he was told it wasn't funny. He wasn't sure if he should laugh at this. He still had a lot to learn about his mates.

Optimus pulled Pincer close. "What do you want to know darling"

"You two are just so complicated and strange at times. I don't know even where to start" Pincer stated.

Mirage looked at the young bot, "we have been together a long time, love. But we are willing to help you in any way we can."

"We will tell you whatever you would like to know" Optimus said. "We want you to understand us"

"Well, I know Keeper is yours, and the little ones around here, but do you have any other sparklings?" Pincer asked, not realizing the two had 20 or so other sparklings that this new bot didn't know about.

"Well there's..." Optimus began and started naming off their children.

Pincer's jaw dropped, as he had no idea that they had so many. Mirage just smiled. "We believe in having large families."

"We didn't have large families when we were young and I think we both wanted to make up for it. And now we have grand and great grand sparklings"

"And each and every one of them know that they are loved by us" Mirage stated, as he shot a look to Optimus.

"Of course they know" Optimus said wondering why Mirage was giving him a look.

"and we are aware of those that they are around, as we don't want them to get hurt by anyone" Mirage stated, as he sent what he meant to Optimus – about the abuse Mirage had suffered when he was a sparkling.

Optimus nodded. "We will not take kindly to anyone hurting them"

"Why are you worried?" Pincer asked, "You were the prime and his mate – no one should have messed with you." Mirage wasn't sure how to answer that so he left it to Optimus.

"You would think that" Optimus said and told of several instances. Pincer learned of Magnus's betrayal and harming of Flasher, Seaspan, and Bluefire as well as several other instances, including the femme who had been found that beat the shit out of Mirage. Mirage unwillingly shivered at her name, catching pincer's attention.

"What happened?' pincer asked Mirage.

Mirage sighed, seeing no way around it. "Pincer, I was abused when I was a sparkling. I was an "unwanted mistake" and the babysitter my parents hired to care for me abused me as well" Mirage stated.

"When Mirage was a youngling his parents were killed and he was adopted by Jazz, who was not yet one of my officers" Optimus added. Pincer went to hug Mirage, as he could understand. He may not have been unwanted, but he was abused as a sparkling as well. Optimus moved and held them both. "You are both loved and wanted and I will hurt any who hurt you."

"As will I" stated keeper who had come into the room unannounced.

Optimus looked at his son. "I something wrong Keeper?"

"Is it so wrong to just want to visit my parents?" Keeper asked.

"No, but I've learned to ask"

"well, ever since the rumor ran wild, I thought it might be better that I see you more, as maybe then no more cruel rumors will start' Keeper stated.

"Come sit son" Optimus said. And while Keeper sat with his parents, Saber was once again with Darkwing while Kit and the sparklings were out visiting some friends.

"How are you feeling" Saber asked sitting beside Darkwing.

"Fat" Saber stated, even though he was barely showing.

"You're not fat"

Saber sighed, "I guess you're right, but I just feel out of sorts. Although I am glad I don't feel pain or numbness like I used to' saber stated.

"Why do you feel out of sorts son?"

"I'm sparked, even though I didn't even know what interfacing was till my mates showed me. And I didn't know my wings were on wrong until I said something. I just feel so ignorant' Saber stated.

"Oh son, come here" Darkwing said and pulled Saber into his arms holding him. "You're not ignorant, your parents should have taught you. The fault lies with them"

"They always kept me sheltered, but never taught me anything, I rarely got any attention from them, and when I did, they were abusive. My father didn't think I had enough seeker in me and my mother thought I was too big to be a jet. I never met my older siblings. They hadn't planned on having me. Everything I know, I taught myself' saber stated.

"All that considering it's understandable but have no fear my son we'll teach you and help you." Saber nodded and tried to snuggle into Darkwing closer. Darkwing pulled him closer. "How are you feeling otherwise son"

"I love my mates, I really do, but I miss seeing keeper, as he is gone so much' saber stated.

"Well, my advice is to go to him he's usually in his office so go to him there"

"And I'd go talk to Mirage, as he knows what it's like to be mated to the Prime" Jack stated, startling saber and Darkwing slightly.

"You're too quiet for your own good sometimes" Darkwing said giving his mate a smile.

Jack smiled. 'Believe me, you wouldn't want to hear a loud noise when I'm nearby" Jack stated.

"Good point, because that means you've blown yourself up." Saber just looked on, not sure what to make of a bot who constantly blew himself up.

"Can I get you two anything?"

"Can you bring us some energon, hon?" Darkwing asked, calming Saber down. Jack nodded and fetched the two sparked bots several cubes. Darkwing and Saber chatted and Saber was feeling better now that he not only had loving mates, but a parental figure to talk to.

A while later though Darkwing sent Saber on his way telling him to go find Mirage and ask about being mated to a prime. Saber nodded and headed to Mirages quarters. Keeper had left his parents place and was back in his office while Kit was home with the sparklings. Saber still headed to Mirage's place. Thankfully, Mirage was home alone, as Optimus had taken the sparklings and Pincer for a spin around Iacon. Saber knocked having no idea he had missed his mate.

Mirage opened the door remotely, as he was comfy on the couch and didn't exactly want to move. "Come in." Mirage stated, once the door was opened.

"I'm sorry to bother you" Saber said.

"You're no bother, come in. I'd get up, but I am sparked and it took me forever to get in this comfy spot, so if you don't mind, I am going to have to ask you come to me" Mirage stated, warmth and love in his voice. Saber shook his head he didn't mind and he came over to Mirage.

"What did you want to talk about, my son?" Mirage asked, making saber feel almost like he did around Darkwing.

"Darkwing suggested I ask you about this...I hardly see Keeper anymore he's so busy all the time, I miss him"

Mirage looked at Saber and smiled in empathy. "I know how you feel, my son. I used to miss Optimus a lot when he was Prime, and I didn't have the benefit of having another mate. But here are some things I found useful…' Mirage spoke, explaining many things he had done to help deal with the situation.

Saber nodded taking in what Mirage said. "I miss him, do you know where he is?"

"I do, he is in his office. I will go with go, invisibly, in case you need me" Mirage stated, making saber feel slightly better.

Saber nodded. "Thank you, I hate that you have to get uncomfortable for me"

"Keeper is much like his father, and I don't want Keeper to get away with some of the things his father did. Now let's go' Mirage said warmly and knowing what he was talking about. Saber nodded and he helped Mirage up and they went to Keepers office.

Saber entered with Mirage by his side, though he couldn't be seen. The bot was unannounced and keeper was busy with something. "Keeper?" saber stated, not ready for the stressed out reaction he was about to get. Keeper pulled something Optimus used to do at such moments and yelled for whoever it was to get out not realizing it was his sweet young mate.

Mirage had hoped this wouldn't happen, but it did, and Mirage soothed Saber while he yelled at his son. "PEACEKEEPER! How dare you!" Keeper's head shot up, as it was never a good sign when he heard his mom yelling, especially when Mirage was yelling at him.

Keeper saw Saber and his spark sank realizing what he had just done. "Saber..."

Saber cried into Mirage's chest. "You're just like your father. Maybe I should just have him deal with you" Mirage stated as he took Saber out of the office to calm him down. And as Mirage left, he commed his mate. "We have a problem with your oldest son" and Optimus knew instantly that something really awful had happened as Mirage rarely if ever said that to Optimus. And once Mirage explained what happened, Optimus understood.

"I'm on it my love" Optimus said going to Keepers office. Mirage was just getting Saber to leave as Optimus walked by, and when Optimus saw it was saber and not kit, Optimus was even more pissed. Optimus shut the officer door. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, ok. I was concentrating on something else when they came in unannounced. I have been under a lot of stress lately, give me a brake" Keeper yelled back.

"Oh no, I don't think so you and your brother never let me get away with this and I'm not about to let you either"

"Oh I'm sure you're so perfect you never told mom to get the hell out of your office' Keeper bit back.

"I'm not saying I didn't but right now you have a very upset, very young sparked bot whom you just yelled at"

Keeper sat down, and for the first time in a long time, he cried. "Dad, I don't know what I am going to do. I didn't want to hurt Saber, I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't know if I can handle being prime, and I don't know if I deserve it after what I just did to one of the sweetest bots I have ever met' Keeper stated, remorse evident.

Optimus came over and sat beside his son. "Now you experience what I felt every day son, I have hurt your mother more than once and have no doubt I will again and again without meaning too. You can do this son, for now you need to see to Saber this can wait"

Keeper nodded, and headed off, but didn't find Saber in his quarters, and saber wasn't with Darkwing. That meant only one thing – Saber was with Mirage. Keeper practically gulped oh boy he was in for it, taking an intake of air Keeper when to his parents' quarters. Mirage was soothing the crying seeker, of whom Keeper didn't know were even more sensitive than regular bots, but it was thanks to Mirage that Saber didn't run off and do something stupid. That had been what Saber was going to do if Mirage hadn't grabbed him and led him away. Saber sobbed his whole body trembling.

Keeper soon made his way in. Mirage had a look of contempt on his face, but said nothing, as he was trying not to upset the seeker any more than he already was. "Saber...May I speak with you please" Keeper said. Saber looked over at Keeper, tears in his optics.

Mirage was there, still with an angry look on his faceplates, but Keeper was surprised when Mirage spoke gently to Saber. "Let him talk to you, my son, let him please, as I think you will be very interested in what he has to say" Mirage spoke lovingly to the seeker, though Mirage knew he could no more force Saber to listen than Optimus could force him to listen when Optimus had done it. Saber nodded slowly but didn't release his hold on Mirage.

Mirage watched as Keeper didn't walk over, but got down on his hands and knees and crawled over, much the way Optimus had when Mirage had been the victim.

Keeper remained on the floor as he approached. "I am so sorry, my love. All I can ask is for your forgiveness, even though I know I don't deserve it. You deserve to be treated better, and I hope you can forgive me and allow me to continue being your mate" Keeper stated, tears in his optics, remorse evident in his voice. Mirage was a bit taken aback as this felt almost more remorseful than most of Optimus' apologies. Mirage rubbed Saber's back, allowing Saber to know he was still here.

Saber was taken aback by this and didn't know what to say as he looked at Keeper. "You hurt me...you're just like my parents..." Saber said hurting, tears on his face.

That comment alone hurt Keeper deeper than anything he had ever felt. "I deserved that, and I know I don't deserve you or your love. I screwed up, and all I can do is apologize in the small hope that you will take me back and forgive me" Keeper stated, optics to the floor, his body language remorseful, broken, and hurt. He wanted to tear his spark out due to the anguish, but he couldn't, as he was the Prime and everyone was depending on him.

Saber didn't know what to say or do and looked to Mirage when he whimpered his arms going around his middle.

Mirage looked between the two. 'I can't make your decision for you, saber, but I can tell you that he is being sincere" Mirage stated, comforting saber.

"Hurts..." Saber whimpered.

Mirage soon realized what was going on, especially as he felt the oil ooze out. "Keeper go get a medic and comm. your other mate. I will do my best to get Saber comfortable here. HE's sparking and he's scared, now go" Mirage stated, kicking into high gear, making sure Keeper ran off to get the others while Mirage did his best to make Saber comfortable. "Breath, my son breath. I know you're scared and you are hurting, but the sparklings are coming and I need you to stay with me" Mirage told Saber. Saber tried to breathe as Mirage told him to, all he could do was whimper.

Keeper ran off, and found Kryptonight and commed Kit as well, but Kit wasn't able to come as he was watching the other sparklings, that meant Keeper was left to comfort his mate who he was sure hated him. But he couldn't dwell on that now, and Keeper and Krypto ran back to the quarters, where Mirage was doing everything he could to help Saber. "He's sparking, Krypto, and needs your help." Keeper went right up next to Saber and held his hand while pulsing love, unable to do anything else.

Saber whimpered and let out sounds of pain and Krypto cursed as Saber was sparking early. "K...k...Keeper..."

Keeper grabbed Saber's hands and pulsed love. "Kit sends his love too, love. He'd be here, but he has to watch our other babies. But I am here, and I won't leave" Keeper stated.

Krypto examined Saber. "Almost time Saber." Saber cried out as pain ripped through him.

Keeper remained right by Saber's side, unknowingly earning his mate's forgiveness. 'Squeeze my hand, love. I know it hurts, but listen to Krypto and follow his instructions" Keeper stated pulsing love to his mate. Mirage watched from the side, only there if he really was needed.

"Saber I need you to push for me" Krypto said and with a cry Saber started pushing. Keeper watched and pulsed love as Saber pushed out three underdeveloped, undersized seekerlings, all mechs and all very fragile. Saber was weak and tired emotionally and physically. Krypto rushed the sparklings to incubators. Without being told, Keeper scooped up his mate and quickly followed Krypto, as Keeper knew Saber would need more attention. Keeper felt even worse, as he felt it was completely his fault that Saber sparked early, not even thinking about the fact that it was a higher risk in those who were first sparked.

Aid came over and tended to Saber making a couple repairs and got him on a drip. "He'll be okay, first time carriers are high risk for delivering early." That still didn't make the Prime feel any better, and he remained by his mate's side.

Krypto came back a short time later. "We'll be keeping an optic on the little mechs." Keeper nodded, but Krypto could clearly see the stress in his brother's optics. "Talk to me brother." With heavy spark, Keeper revealed everything – what happened, what he had done, how Mirage and Saber had reacted, how stressed he was as Prime – everything. Krypto had finally given Keeper an out, and Keeper took it. "Brother I'm not saying this is your fault, there was a good chance he would spark early. Take a few days off medic's orders" Krypto said.

"Please let our father know, as I don't think he would be willing to hear it from me" Keeper stated. Krypto nodded and commed their father. Keeper focused on his young sparkmate. Keeper had been such a fool, but he hoped that someday, he could earn the forgiveness he knew he didn't deserve. Saber looked drained. Keeper gently stroked Saber's faceplate, wanting the bot to feel loved. Saber was tempted to pull away but he was too weak to do so. Keeper was hurt by that, and quickly gave the bot a kiss before going to see the little ones, as he realized his mate wasn't ready to accept him yet. He didn't know what to do, he just felt lost.

The little seekerlings were only slightly covered but were mostly transparent. Keeper couldn't touch them, as they were in special incubators, but he pulsed love to all three, and felt all three latch their sparks onto his, as it was the felt one they felt reach out to them. Keeper smiled despite his pain, as at least the sparklings loved him. Kit found someone to watch the sparklings and came down to the med bay, he went to Saber and kissed him softly. Saber knew the difference immediately, and reacted in kind to kit, who was completely unaware as to what had happened.

"They came..." Saber said.

"I know, my love, Keeper told me, and he left his comm. wide open as you sparked them so I could feel like I was there when I couldn't be" Kit stated, with warmth in his voice.

"I can't see him...not now..."

"Who?" Kit wondered, as Keeper had always been welcome around Saber.

"Keeper..." Saber said softly.

"Why not, I know in his spark he loves you deeply. You know, Saber, Keeper isn't perfect, but he has been trying. It's really stressful to be the Prime, and unfortunately, being the mates of the prime, we sometimes take the brunt of it, but he would never ever hurt either of us deliberately" Kit stated, still unaware of what had happened. In a shaky breath Saber told kit what had happened.

Kit wasn't happy with what he heard, but when he heard that Mirage and Optimus had already dealt with Keeper and Keeper was basically begging for Saber to return, kit knew Keeper was already dragging himself through hell and back for what he did. "You know something Saber. Keeper has done a few things to me, and I know Mirage and Optimus have gotten on him, and things have improved. It is obvious that Keeper is already putting himself through hell and back due to this. I can feel his pain, I didn't know earlier why, but I could feel when he wanted to just rip his spark out in anguish for what he did. I can't choose for you, but know that Keeper feels lower than a virus due to this" Kit stated, stroking Saber's faceplate gently, much like Keeper had.

Saber sighed. "It's just...I've always been yelled at or ignored...I couldn't handle it from him too..."

"But think about it, love, other than this instance, has Keeper ever yelled at you or ignored you?" Kit asked, knowing Keeper had bent over backwards to try and help Saber out.

Saber shook his head. "No..."

"Then you can't say it's just like your parents, as he has only snapped at you once. Granted, it was neither the best thing to do nor the best time to do it, and he is going to hear an audioful from me about it, but don't you think he ought to get another chance?" kit asked. Saber was silent for several moments and finally nodded. Kit smiled, but he could still feel Keeper's anguish. 'Saber, could you do something for me… (saber nods)…can you open your spark a bit more and tell me what you feel coming through?' kit asked, as the pain coming from keeper was overwhelming. Saber did as kit asked and let out a sound that was a cross between a sob and gasp. "That is from Keeper, he feels awful" kit stated. Saber felt horrible for more than one reason. "He loves you, Saber" kit stated, "Shall I go get him and bring him back here?" Saber nodded.

Kit stepped out and went to find Keeper, who was looking at the new little seekerlings. Kit slowly approached the bot. "Did you have to yell at him?" Kit asked.

Keeper sighed, as this was not what he needed. "I'm sorry. I know it is not an excuse, but I didn't know it was him, I was too damn focused on something else. But I will be better, as Krypto has told Optimus that I am to have a few days off per medic's orders. I hope I can earn back saber's love and forgiveness" Keeper stated.

"I talked to saber and he told me what happened, he will see you love"

"Then I best not keep him waiting, for fear he will reject me as a mate" Keeper stated.

Saber was waiting for Keeper as he joined him. "You hurt me...but I shouldn't have said you were like my parents"

"I deserved that, my love, and you had every right to be angry with me, as I should never have treated you that way. And it's all my fault you sparked early, I caused this" Keeper stated, dropping his optics, unwilling to look into saber's optics due to feeling like he didn't deserve it.

"Keeper...I hadn't been feeling good anyway before you yelled at me." Keeper looked up at his mate, unsure as to what to say. "Will you hold me?"

Keeper was on the med bay berth and next to Saber pulsing love and holding him, before the word, "absolutely" even came out of his mouth. Saber couldn't stay awake any longer and conked out in moments. Keeper smiled, and then extended his free arm out to his other mate, inviting Kit to join in, and soon all three were snuggled together and deep in recharge.

Optimus checked in with Mirage. "How is Saber?"

"He sparked three underdeveloped, undersized early mech seekerlings. He's in the med bay' Mirage stated.

Optimus sighed. "Great, must be why Krypto commed me and told me Keeper is on medical"

"Knowing keeper, he knew you wouldn't believe him, and so he had Krypto tell you" Mirage stated.

"Probably" Optimus agreed. "Everything alright with you love?"

"Just thinking" stated Mirage as he absent-mindedly rubbed his abdomen. He was thinking of when the same thing had happened to him.

"Love do you need me?"

Mirage shook his head, he knew it was a lie, but he also knew Optimus had to take over for Keeper.

"Mirage" Optimus said gently. Mirage just walked away, knowing that this was how it was going to be for the next few days – no matter how much he needed his mates, he would just suffer in silence. Pincer didn't know any different, but Optimus did, and realized Mirage was falling into his old pattern from when Optimus was Prime. "Mirage, come with me."

"And leave Pincer alone with all the sparklings?" Mirage asked.

"Bring him too, and we can get someone to watch the sparklings"

Mirage sighed, as he could hardly refuse the offer, and so he got the sparklings elsewhere and got pincer. "We are ready" stated Mirage.

"Come on" Optimus said and took them to the office and together they worked and played. It wasn't long before Mirage was exhausted, and crashed to the floor on his backside, as his systems were doing their best to protect the sparklings. Optimus called the med bay for someone to bring a drip for Mirage, and until they got there Optimus showed Pincer how to inject Mirage with energon and where to do it. Just in case he had to ever do it.

By the time Fader arrived Mirage was on his side, but still out of it. "Do I want to know what you three were up to?" Fader asked his father as he checked his mother over. Optimus shook his head, and Fader took it at that. "Mom will be ok" Fader said after getting his mother on the berth in back and hooked up on a drip. He made sure his mother was on his side. Optimus nodded and soon Fader left. Mirage may have been out for the count, but that still left Pincer.

Optimus held his hand out to Pincer. "Come" Pincer sauntered over, he was in a mood, and he wanted more. "What do you need?" Optimus asked pulled Pincer onto his lap.

"You to be submissive to me, my love' Pincer stated blatantly as he rubbed the groin plating beneath him with his aft. Optimus's optics brightened slightly at that, well he supposed it was fair since he had submitted to Mirage before. "Alright, how do you want me?"

Pincer thought and thought. He wanted both his mate's valve and aft, but he wanted his mate's valve more. "On all fours, my love" Pincer stated, making Optimus think Pincer was going to go for his aft. Optimus nodded and got onto all fours on the floor. Pincer noticed the aft port was open, but that wasn't what he wanted, and so teasing Optimus, he ran his spike up the crack of the aft, but did not penetrate. "Open your plating baby" Pincer stated, teasing the front plating. Optimus panted a little but opened his valve. Pincer saw it, and was delighted that it appeared so ready, but not wanting to hurt Optimus, he merely prodded at the opening, "You want a hot spike in your needy little valve' Pincer asked, having no idea where this was coming from.

Optimus was slightly suspicious but he moaned that yes he wanted a spike in his valve. Pincer entered quickly and then stopped, allowing the valve to adjust to him. What Pincer didn't know was that Mirage was relaying the best way to take Optimus. The next thing either knew, Pincer was playing with Optimus's thick spike while thrusting in and out of the valve. Optimus moaned as Pincer took and stroked him. And the Pincer hit the hot spot with his spike, and not only that, pincer began using his fingers to tease Optimus's open aft port. He hoped he was driving Optimus wild. Optimus moaned and tried to get more.

Pincer then tried something Mirage never had – Pincer used his tongue to take Optimus's aft while thrusting into his valve and playing with the former leader's spike. Pincer was having a blast. Optimus moaned in shocked surprise. Pincer kept up his ministrations, wanting his mate to overload. Optimus didn't know which way to move and kept begging. Pincer, being younger, was getting close to overloading, and so he redoubled his efforts, hoping he wouldn't leave his mate unsatisfied. Optimus was losing it and tried to tell pincer.

It didn't take too much longer before Pincer was coating his mate's insides with lubricant. Feeling that hot lubricant fill him, Optimus overloaded. Pincer slowly removed himself from his mate, and hoped that Optimus had enjoyed the session. "Mmmm" Optimus moaned softly and eased onto his aft.

"Did I hurt you?" Pincer asked.

"No darling, you didn't, you just surprised me." Pincer smiled, as he figured it was hard to surprise the old bot. Optimus pulled Pincer into his arms.

"I think all three of us were there" Pincer stated even though Mirage was out for the count.

"I believe your right, if you want to rest with him you can." Pincer nodded and soon curled up with Mirage and was out cold as well. Optimus covered them with a blanket and did some more work.

Elsewhere, Charger was growing up fast, much to the delight and shock of Red and Flasher. Charger was talking and walking. Flasher was on his way home, while Charger watched from Red Alert's lap, waiting for Flasher to come through the door. Charger snuggled with Red but the second Flasher came in Charger was on him. Flasher and Red both laughed as the sparkling charged for Flasher, who scooped the little one up into his arms. "Missed Flash" Charger said kissing Flashers cheek.

Flasher smiled, "I missed you to, Charger. You're getting so big."

"Want to be big again" Charger said simply.

"It will come soon enough, Charger' flasher stated, cuddling the little one close to him. Flasher was sure it wouldn't be more than a few more months before Charger would fully return to them. Charger purred snuggling into Flashers arms. Flasher went to go kiss Red, while still carrying Charger. Red kissed Flasher and then kissed Chargers helm. Flasher and Red were caught a little off guard as Charger changed right in front of them. Oh he was still a sparkling, but a much older sparkling.

Red smiled once he got over the shock. "See" said Flasher, "you'll be back to us before you know it." Charger smiled and snuggled close to the two. Flasher smiled, as it was nice to finally have their mate back.

"Want your energon Charger" Red asked rubbing the little ones back. Charger nodded and then crawled over to Red. It wasn't that he didn't like Flasher, it was just that he knew Red was more familiar with feeding sparklings. Red scooped him up and got the sparkling energon and started to feed him.

"I do" Charger stated, and took the energon to drink himself. He got just as much in him as on him, but at least he was doing it on his own. Red laughed and got a rag out of subspace and wiped Charger up. Charger sat still as he had always loved getting cleaned up, especially if it meant he got a bath.

"Okay Charger that's the bulk of it let's see if Flash will get your bath ready" Charger clapped and ran to Flasher, ready to take his bath. Red smiled. "He loves his bath time, do you mind Flash?"

"AS long as he doesn't mind, I'd be happy to give it to him" Flasher stated.

"Flash, bath time" Charger said simply. Flasher scooped the small one up and placed him in the tub. The water was just the right temperature and Flasher began to gently clean Charger off. Charger happily played in the water even though he was being cleaned up. Once cleaned, Flasher let Charger play in the water for a bit, as Flasher knew not to pull the young one out too soon or he would never hear the end of it. Charger being cute splashed Flasher. Flasher closed his optics just in time, but said one thing, 'splash me again, love, and that's the end of your bath for tonight." Flasher said it with a stern love in his voice. Charger pouted but didn't splash Flasher again.

Flasher had made his point, but allowed Charger to spend a bit more time in the tub. Charger didn't play much more.

Flasher soon retrieved Charger from the warm water and thoroughly dried him off, before taking him to his small berth in their room and reading a story. "Don't like that story" Charger said.

'What story do you want to hear?" Asked Flasher, well aware that Red was sending a pulse that he was in need of attention.

"That one" Charger pointed to a different book. Flasher quickly retrieved the book and read the desired story, hoping that Red could hang on for a little bit longer. Charger fell asleep not long after Flasher finished reading it.

Flasher swiftly tucked the little one in, kissed his tiny helm, and then headed out to red, hoping he wasn't too late.

Red was stroking himself waiting for Flasher.

Flasher smiled, "You always did like to be prepared first" Flasher stated as he took over what Red had started.

"Mmmm...need you baby"

"How does my love want it, up the aft or in the valve?' flasher teased, prodding both with his fingers.

"Nnnn...need it in my valve baby"

Flasher's stiff spike was out and ready to go, and Flasher slowly slipped it inside of his mate. "Like this baby?"

Red moaned. "Ohhh...yessss..." Flasher took long sensual strokes mixed up with short quick ones, driving red insane with lust. "Please...ohhh baby..." Flasher gave his mate exactly what he wanted. Red moaned and clung to Flasher. It didn't take Flasher long before he overloaded. Red followed suit and he moaned as shivers of pleasure moved through him.

"Sorry I didn't come out here sooner" Flasher stated as he came down from the high, 'but charger didn't want the story I started with him – he wanted a different one."

"Yeah there are a few of them he's not crazy about"

"but the one I started is usually one of his favorites, but he must have just been in a mood tonight' flasher stated.

"Hmm, well what happened from bath time on?" Flasher told all, including the splashing, in which he responded slightly sternly, but still in love. "Ahhh, I think I see the problem. He wanted you to play with him, anytime he splashes me I splash back, he gets a kick out of it."

"I don't mind him splashing, but he got me in the face. Had I not closed my optics, it would have caused issues. Had he splashed elsewhere, I probably would have splashed back' flasher stated. Red had never heard of Charger splashing someone in the face and so he could see why Flasher had reacted as he did.

"Hmm, that's the first time he's ever splashed the face"

"And hopefully the last. Like I said, I am not against him splashing, but he has to know that there are limits, even if he is our mate" flasher stated.

Red nodded. "I'm sure he won't do it again"

"It will be nice when we can include him in our games" flasher stated, using his tongue to tease behind red's audio. Red moaned in agreement and pleasure.

In the other room, charger woke, feeling the warmth and love that was being shared between his other two mates. It took Charger a few tries but he climbed out of his bed. Red and Flasher were shocked when little Charger stood before them. "Up" Charger said coming to the edge of the berth. Flasher reached down and scooped the little one up. Charger crawled and snuggled between them. Flasher shrugged his shoulders, set his programming, and fell into recharge. Red smiled and hugged Charger closer before they all drifted off.

Elsewhere, Skyfire had just changed into a youngling, and his growth stunned the seekers, as he had been such a normal looking sparkling. "I want to help more" He told them, not old enough yet to consent to interfacing. The trine wasn't sure how to go about this, as Skyfire was old enough to understand but not old enough to do other things. "Please" Skyfire said. "Anything"

"How about you help me out with the sparklings today" warp stated, knowing Star and TC had other plans. Skyfire nodded and went to Warp. TC and Star soon left, and Warp was left with the little ones, but they were much easier to handle now that Skyfire was around. Skyfire wanted to be helpful and since he was bigger he could do a bit more. Warp watched as Skyfire played mother hen to all the sparklings. He would round them up if they started getting into things they shouldn't be getting into and helped feed them.

'Soon enough, young one, you can be their mother" warp stated to Skyfire. Skyfire looked at warp and smiled before going to him once the sparklings were down and hugged Warp. Warp smiled and hugged the bot back.

Meanwhile, Crankcase was a youngling too, and as a youngling, he kept butting heads with his grandson Dash, especially when it came to Dart and his new mate. Bolt when he was with both would try and run interference. "Dart is happy once again, lay off him, gramps" Dash stated to the defiant youngling.

"A third mate" Was Crankcases reply. "That's pushing it."

"You had three mates. You were with Sentinel and then with Bolt and Sling, so you're not one to be talking" Stated dash, bringing up a good point. Crankcase grumbled which considering he was a youngling it was cute. "Don't you dare go after Dart again. I was the one who kept him alive after you and his mate died. For 10 years I had to feed him, do his range of motion, turn him toilet him. So don't get on me either" Dash stated. Crankcase didn't say anything just went to his room and shut the door.

"Dash, that was very insensitive of you – he's just a youngling" Bolt stated.

Dash sighed. "He can't keep doing what he's doing Bolt"

Now it was Bolt's turn to sigh. "We will talk to him, you, please back off. If we need your or Dart's help we will ask you, ok?" Bolt asked. Dash nodded and left. Besides, dash's mate was calling him and he needed to go.

Bolt went to go see Crankcase and the youngling was on his berth curled up. "You ok, love?" Bolt asked gently.

"I can't help it Bolt..."

"Can't help what?" Bolt asked, warmth and love in his voice.

"I'm trying to be a different bot, but I keep acting like before"

"There is nothing wrong with being you, my love, but you have to keep in mind that being gone as long as long as you were, things change. You have to accept that" bolt stated.

"It's hard" Crankcase said.

"I know it is, especially since Dart is your baby from sentinel. Please talk to us, we can help you adjust" Bolt stated.

"I love Dart...I don't know anything about this mech he mated too"

"You didn't know anything about Soundbarrier and look at the wonderful mechs he help spark" Bolt stated.

"I never had a the chance to meet Soundbarrier until I offlined, I like him"

"If Soundbarrier and Powerglide can release Dart to be with this mech, then that says enough for me" Bolt stated. Crankcase nodded. 'And I apologize; Dash should have never brought that last part up. That was just inappropriate' Bolt stated.

"I was so tired Bolt...I loved you all so much but I couldn't keep going"

"We understand, love" Bolt stated, running a gentle hand over crankcase's cheek. Crankcase leaned into the touch. Bolt smiled, as he could tell the Crankcase he had fallen in love with was still there. Bolt was right about that, Crankcase had just been a pain in the butt youngling and would be fine once he was older.

Elsewhere, Percy was caring for the little ones, wondering when Fader would be home. Percy played with the sparklings and kept checking his Chrono. Fader soon came home – very tired. "Love?" Percy asked when Fader came home.

"It's been a long day and I've been on my feet a lot, please let me rest" Fader requested.

"Okay love" Percy said. "You go rest" Fader nodded and went and crashed into recharge, his body working overtime to create the sparklings growing inside of him. Percy got the sparklings down and just watched Fader sleep. Fader was sleeping fitfully, unused to sleeping in the berth alone. Percy saw and moved over onto the berth and gently caressed Faders helm. Fader instantly calmed down, and slept more soundly, but drew his mate closer to him as well. Percy settled in but kept his audios open in case the sparklings needed him.

Fortunately the sparklings did not need Percy for the three hours that Fader slept and then woke, as the sparklings were still sleeping. Percy stirred and woke when Fader did. "What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?" Fader asked.

"You didn't sleep long"

"I slept deeply though, I doubt much could have woke me up" Fader stated.

"Can I do anything for you love?"

"Can you get me some energon, I feel a bit low" Fader stated. Percy nodded and got his mate some. "Thanks, I needed this" Fader stated, kissing Percy gently.

"You're welcome" Percy said and returned the kiss. Fader enjoyed the kiss and wanted to push things a bit further, but didn't dare. Percy looked at Fader. "What do you need love?"

"I need…I need" Fader stuttered, having trouble getting it out, 'I need you' he finally stated, his hand absent-mindedly rubbing his abdomen.

Percy noticed and thought that was odd but said. "How do you need me my love?"

"I…I need you….inside me" Fader stated, his need squashing his nervousness, 'please…"

Percy nodded and kissed Fader lovingly. "Then you shall have me inside you, aft or valve?"

'my valve, baby" Fader stated, moaning. Percy nodded and carefully started to prepare Fader not wanting him to be hurt but know pleasure. It didn't take long for Fader to not only become aroused, but be ready for his mate's spike.

"Are you ready love?" Percy asked.

"Uh-huh" is all Fader could get out as the pleasure ran through his systems. Percy was careful as he started to ease his spike into Fader. Fader was thoroughly enjoying this, still unaware that he was carrying. Percy suspected something but didn't say anything as he moved lovingly in and out of his mate. Fader, having held this need for a while, was quick to overload twice before building up to a third and much larger overload. Percy kept his pace gentle caressed his mate. Fader moaned louder when Percy ran his hand across Fader's abdomen. Fader was too far gone to pay attention, but Percy certainly noticed it. He smiled a little but for the moment he took care of Faders need.

Soon enough, Fader overloaded, and was coming back to normal. Percy overloaded as well and kissed Fader softly. "When were you going to tell me you're sparked?"

"What do you mean?" Fader asked, confused.

"Love you're kinda showing the signs" Percy said and rubbed Faders abdomen to demonstrate.

"Mmm….feels good…" Fader stated before realizing what he had just said. He hadn't done this before, but as a medic, it was programmed in and he did a thorough self medical scan, and found that indeed, he was sparked.

"Am I right?" Percy asked. Fader nodded, in shock.

"Do you want me to take them?" Percy asked concern in his voice. Fader shook his head, as he didn't think Percy could hold this many – he was carrying 4 or 5 sparklings, he couldn't quite tell, and that was what shocked him. "What's the matter?"

"I am carrying 4 to 5, my chamber is only built for three, or so I thought" Fader stated.

Percy was worried then. "Let me take one or two of them love"

Fader shook his head, "It's too late to transfer. I think I can do this" Fader stated, getting over the shock.

"I'll help you anyway I can"

"Thank you love" Fader said, "I am going to need your support."

"You have it" Percy said. "Can I get you anything?"

"If you have time, I'd like to just hold on to you" Fader stated, humble as usual.

"Of course" Percy said and held Fader close against him. Fader smiled, but he was wondering how to tell his fellow medics that he would need to be off for a while, as since he was the youngest, he often got unwanted shifts dumped on him.

"I want you to rest more, I don't want you in the med bay much"

"But I am the youngest medic, who's going to grant me any reprieve?" Fader asked.

"Ratchet will" Percy said. "Tell him why"

"Ratchet is so hard to get a hold of. I know Kryptonight would take some of my shifts, but my fear is that Aid will get on my aft. I know he is bonded to my brothers, but he always seems to pick on me nonstop just because I am the youngest" Fader stated.

"He may just be testing you or trying to push you" Percy said but then he commed Ratchet.

Unknown to Fader, Percy had Ratchet on the way, as Ratchet wanted to confirm Fader's self-diagnosis, and make sure the young medic was stable as well. And before Fader could say another word, Ratchet was at their small quarters, and Percy welcomed the old medic in. Fader was nervous, as his experience with Ratchet wasn't always the best. "Lay back Fader" Ratchet said gently getting his scanners. Fader instantly did as asked, having learned the hard way that it was much easier to do as Ratchet asked.

Ratchet started his exam and nodded. "It's five, you're on extreme light duty as of right now"

"But..but I work all the long nights this week….alone" Fader reluctantly revealed.

"Not anymore and why are you working them?"

"Cause Aid took all the short over nights, and I hadn't had a chance to talk to Krypto to see if he would take some. I know he would switch me, but he is so hard to get a hold of' Fader stated, feeling like he was under scrutiny as both his mate and Ratchet stared at him.

"I'll talk to aid, but I'm still head medic unless Keeper plans on getting rid of me"

"Which I don't plan on doing anytime soon" Keeper said, popping up to check on his brother.

"What are you doing here" Asked Fader.

"I was making the rounds to check on all my younger siblings, and it was your turn" Keeper stated. "I will make sure and talk with Aid. He might be picking a bit of Silverstreak's personality, which isn't good for a medic especially when he takes it out on the youngest. Krypto talked to me about what he had been seeing" Keeper stated after getting a look from Fader who knew he never complained in the med bay.

"Then its settled Fader you're on bed rest for a few days and Keeper, I'll speak to Aid" Ratchet said.

Fader merely nodded, feeling terrible, as it meant he was going to put a greater burden on all three other medics who had no idea how much the young bot actually did. Well, he felt bad for Krypto and Ratchet but not Aid. Responder he knew had already sent to the other base, and so he hoped all would work out. Keeper, seeing that everything was well, left and headed to mirror and Air Raid's quarters. Fader was left, in a slight bit of shock, with his mate.

Ratchet left and went to speak to Aid and Percy went to Fader and fussed over him. Fader didn't like being fussed over, but he reluctantly allowed Percy to do so. Besides, it felt good and helped Fader drift off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Meanwhile Krypto was in the med bay with a new trainee, while Aid was on break, his third of the shift.

Ratchet came in and asked to speak to Aid privately. "Aid my friend what's going on with you?" Ratchet asked kindly.

"Lucky and Silver are fighting, and I am stuck in the middle" Aid stated, stressed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, why are they fighting?"

"Silver apparently cheated on us and has created a sparkling with another bot, and Lucky is pissed" Aid stated.

Ratchet frowned when he heard that. "Who is it he's supposed to have cheated with?"

"A femme named Sequence, who recently sparked a mechling" Aid stated. "I don't know what to do, as I love them both, but I can't stand the fighting. If Silver has been unfaithful, I wish he would just go so Lucky and I can be together in peace" Aid stated.

"Alright what I'm going to do is find this femme and find out if the mech is Silvers or not" Ratchet said. "Oh and Fader is off this week until I make sure everything is fine with his systems as he's sparked with five. I know you're hurting my friend but ease off of him please. (Aid nods)

"I'm sorry Ratchet"

"It's alright" Ratchet said and left to go find this femme.

Sequence was in her room, holding her little mechling. She had asked Silverstreak to be a data donor, as she wanted sparkling, as she had recently lost a sparkling and her sparkmate and wanted to fill a void. She had not realized her asking for him to be a data donor was going to cause any controversy. Ratchet found her quarters and knocked. Sequence opened the door and was shocked to see Ratchet at her door. 'Hi Ratchet, can I help you?" Sequence asked, the little mech in her hand.

"We need to talk. Now"

"Sure, I'll tell you anything you want to know" the femme stated, stunned at how Ratchet was reacting.

"Your sparkling who is its creator?" Ratchet asked once inside.

"Silverstreak donated data to help me" Sequence stated.

"Just data nothing else?"

"How dare you! I just lost my own sparkling and my sparkmate to rust. I was lonely and Silverstreak and I are old friends. He only donated data so that I could have a sparkling" Sequence stated, angry at being accused of sleeping with her friend who she viewed as a brother.

"For your information this act is tearing him and his mates apart" Ratchet said. "I care because Aid is dear to me as are his mates. Aid said that if Silver has indeed betrayed them then he wants Silver gone"

"I will talk to them, as I am not here to get between him and his mates. That is not my place. I am well enough off. Take me to Silver, Lucky and Aid, I will tell them that Silver is not cheating, he was being a good friend" Sequence stated. Ratchet nodded and took the femme and sparkling with him.

The three soon arrived at Lucky and silver's place, as Aid was still in the med bay working. Ratchet had to break the two up. "SIT!" He yelled once he had the two broken apart. Both sat and were instantly quiet. Sequence came in. Lucky recognized her instantly, the three of them had been tight friends when they were younger, and she was like a sister to them. "Lucky, Silver, I wanted to speak with you as it was brought to my attention that my request for data from Silver seems to be tearing this family apart. Lucky, I told Silver about my recent loss – I lost both my little femme and my mate to rust and I was devastated. Silver offered to donate data, and that was all. This mech had silver's code, but I don't expect anything out of you. My sparkmate left me enough that I can live with the little mech. Please don't let your own family be ruined over my request. Silver is not cheating, he only donated data" Sequence stated.

"I told you I didn't cheat" Silver said.

Lucky looked at Silver then at Sequence. "Why did you not ask us as well, I was about to throw Silver out for good. I'm sorry for your loss, but our family was about to be torn apart"

"I am sorry. I didn't realize this would turn into such a mess" sequence stated.

"Look at it from my view as innocent as this was we didn't know anything about Silver donating"

"I can understand, my friend" Sequence stated, "and I am sorry for anything I did. I hope you two can come back together, as your arguments are tearing Aid apart."

Lucky looked at Silver. "For Aids sake"

Silver nodded, "and love"

Lucky nodded and looked at Sequence. "Thank you for coming, but know I will be civil but right now I do not acknowledge the sparkling" Lucky said as when Aid had sparked for the first time so long ago he claimed the sparklings as his own.

"I don't even ask that you acknowledge him as yours. All I ask is that you love your mate and that your family heals from this. If you never see this sparkling again, I won't be hurt, as I plan to raise this one to think he is from my departed mate" Sequence stated.

Lucky nodded. "Could you please leave Sequence?"

Sequence nodded, and took her little mech and left. Silver looked at his mate, expecting to be yelled at again. "Silver, I'm still mad at you but I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry, Lucky, I should have talked to you and Aid first. I just felt so torn by her story that I felt compelled to help her. Please forgive me, and give me another chance" Silver stated, 'I forgive you."

"You should have told us we would have been more understanding" Lucky said. "Come on let's go see Aid"

Ratchet went with them as the two headed for the med bay to talk to Aid, who began to tremble in fear when he saw the two. Ratchet went to Aid and put a comforting hand on the younger medics shoulder.

"Isn't it enough for you to fight at home? Must you come here and fight at the one safe spot I have?" aid asked quietly, but loud enough for his mates to hear.

"Aid, I think they have something to say to you" Ratchet said gently and looked at the two. Aid looked over at the two, wondering what they could say that would possibly interest him.

Lucky stepped forward. "Aid it seems Silver was being truthful with us he didn't cheat but he did something without telling us. He donated data to a friend"

Aid looked up. "That isn't cheating, Lucky. I don't mind that he donated; the part I hated most was listening to you two constantly argue about it and sticking me in the middle of it."

"I didn't know he had donated, I am sorry I dragged you into the fighting"

"You are both forgiven. I must tell you something though…" And Aid went on to tell how there fighting had affected him to the point of riding Fader's aft hard. "…And now that Fader is on bed rest, I will have to cover more shifts."

They nodded. "We will take care of things at home" Aid smiled in obvious relief, as the fighting was over. They came over and pulled Aid into their arms and kissed him softly. Aid blushed, knowing this wasn't the place to get into this.

"We love you Aid"

"I love you both too, but can this wait until I am done with my shift?" Aid asked.

They nodded. "Of course Aid"

Aid smiled, looking forward to the first time of going home and not hearing any fighting in months. "We'll see you when you get home"

Aid smiled for the first time in months, he was looking forward to being with his mates. Lucky and Silver headed home. Aid looked to Ratchet, "thank you, so much, for everything."

"Anytime Aid" Ratchet said and hugged Aid.

Aid hugged back, then cleaned himself up a bit, and headed back into the main part of the med bay, ready for anything. Ratchet smiled and with things under control went home.

Elsewhere, Siren was still in his special wheelchair, as Primus had yet to touch him or his half blind and deaf mate Boltcutter. Buster had a break and came to see them with Hound and Ironhide on his hips. Siren smiled at seeing the sparklings and Boltcutter smiled as well. Siren could hardly move, but he wanted to hold the sparklings. Bolt picked up the little ones and set them in Siren's lap. "How are ya two feelin?" Buster asked sitting down.

"We feel like we are missing out. Primus seems to be visiting everyone but us" Boltcutter stated.

"Aw he'll come ta ya, you'll see" Buster said.

Siren looked to his mate. 'I hope he comes sooner rather than later, as I fear Siren might not make it much longer without the visit' Bolt said, unaware that Primus planned to visit them next.

"Both of ya will be around a while yet" Buster said. Siren was tiring out, as it didn't take much in his weakened condition to wear out. Bolt soon removed the sparklings, who didn't want to leave, but reluctantly curled into Buster's arms as Buster watched broken sparked as Boltcutter carefully transferred Siren from the wheelchair to the bed. Buster truly hoped Primus was coming soon, as if anyone deserved to live it was these two young bots.

Buster prayed to Primus to help the two.

After Buster left and the two injured bots were asleep, Primus came. He addressed siren first, in siren's dreams. "Siren, my son."

"Wha...?" Siren said looking at Primus.

"I desire to have more bots help repopulate the planet, but I know you are in no shape to do so. I think it is about time that you were healed" primus stated, with love and warmth in his voice.

"You mean..." siren said not daring to hope.

"Yes I will restore your systems. You will be able to talk and no longer confined to the wheelchair. Feel me as my healing power runs through you" Primus stated, and though Siren's processor was in a dream, Primus healed Siren completely. Boy would Siren be surprised when he woke. "Now My son, I must tend to your mate. Sleep, and when you wake you will feel like new" primus stated, leaving Siren and going to work on Boltcutter. Boltcutter was just as surprised by Primus' words but slept peacefully when Primus was done.

Siren woke up first the next morning, mostly unaware of what he was doing. He needed to relieve himself, but before he could even try to wake his mate, Siren's healed formed marched him right into the washroom, where it helped him relieve himself and then get a shower before he even realized what was going on. Boltcutter woke to a sound in the shower and began to freak out when Siren was no longer on the bed or anywhere near it. Boltcutter was up and running before he realized it and when he got to the washroom and saw Siren. Siren was still a bit out of it, but he was singing in the shower and looked much like he did when Boltcutter first met the triple changing seeker.

"Siren..." Boltcutter said then realized he could hear out of both audios.

"Boltcutter…" siren stated in surprise, unsure if he was more surprised to speak, to be up on his own, or if Boltcutter had really surprised him. Boltcutter went to Siren and pulled him into his arms. Siren, having always been bigger than his mate, also wrapped his arms around his mate, having missed being able to do so for so long. "I Love you" Siren stated, clear as a bell.

"I love you, oh to hear you fully again"

"I can talk, walk, and most importantly, I can give you hugs, as a thank you for staying by my side for all those years I wasn't able to care for myself" Siren stated, now understanding what Primus meant by fully healed.

"I loved you regardless, but I am so happy." Siren used his larger hands to stroke his mate's face and run it down his backside until it landed on the smaller bot's pert aft. Siren gave a small, gentle squeeze, hoping that Boltcutter would enjoy it.

Boltcutter moaned and clung to siren. "Ohh..."

Siren smiled, as his spike was stiff. "Want more, my love" Siren asked as he teased not only Cutter's aft, but also his front groin plating.

"Please...it's been so very long..." Boltcutter moaned.

Siren smiled and began gently using his hands and his tongue to help stimulate his mate. Siren was on fire, as he wanted this so bad. "I think we need more babies, love" siren stated.

"Yesss...oh baby please I need your babies again"

Siren smiled, "then open up, and show me that hot valve of yours, love." Boltcutter didn't have to be told twice and opened his valve. Siren revealed his stiff spike before gently lifting his smaller mate up and wrapping Boltcutter's legs around the seeker's waist. This allowed Siren to slip right into the hot and tight little valve. Boltcutter moaned loudly feeling that spike in him again. It had been so long. Siren went slow, as it was a first time in a long time for both of them. Boltcutter moaned happily and clung to his mate. Siren carried his mate back to their berth. It felt so good, not only to take his mate, but to be able to move on his own. He gently lay his mate down and then climbed on top, careful not to put too much weight on Boltcutter.

"I love you...I need you..."

'I love you so much and I missed being able to be there for you' siren stated as he began to thrust once again.

Bolt moaned and arched into Sirens thrusts. "Oh baby..."

"Release that perfect spark for me, baby" Siren stated as he teased Cutter's spike as he thrusted in and out. Bolt didn't have to be told twice and released his spark. The sparks merged, after Siren released his, and Boltcutter's spark changed colors, though neither noticed, happy to just have finally been able to enjoy each other once again.

"Oh baby...I've missed you so" Bolt said kissing his mate.

"I missed being able to give you what you wanted and needed, but from now on, I am going take back my role' Siren stated, kissing his mate back. That made bolt feel good because he loved Siren dearly and didn't mind taking care of his mate, but the thought of Siren taking over was a nice thought for him. "Now I think we better head out and get some energon, don't you, my love?" Siren asked as he offered his hand to his mate to help his mate out of the berth. Bolt nodded and accepted the hand. Siren kissed his mate before they headed out, not realizing all the stir he was going to cause. Bolt didn't even think about it as he was just so happy.

The two stepped out and headed for the rec room, well aware that they were going to run into other bots, but not expecting to be caught by the first bot that caught them looking "rebuilt." "What tha...you're the paralyzed bot"

"I was, but Primus healed me" Siren stated. The bot looked doubtful but had to get to his shift so he left. Siren just sighed, as inferno's son Firepit walked off in disbelief. "Well, who cares what he thinks or believes" Siren stated, sounding more like the Siren that Boltcutter knew.

"I know I don't" Boltcutter said smiling. Siren and his mate walked into the rec room, and were surprised to find not too many bots, but the ones they found surprised them. Ironwill was there with Buster and his mate as well as the sparklings Hound, Ironhide and their other sparkling, and Keeper was there, picking up energon as well.

Ironhide saw them and tried to get down. Starlight set the bot down on the floor, knowing that if Hide wanted something, it was best not to keep him from it, as long as it wasn't dangerous. Ironhide walked stumbling a bit right to Siren. Siren reached down and scooped the little one up, causing the little mech to be surprised – as the sparkling knew the spark felt the same but the bot didn't look the same. Ironhide looked at Siren curious and touched his face.

"I'm still the same bot, little one. Primus healed me" Siren told the sparkling, which made the sparkling smile.

Ironhide snuggled in and chirped at Hound who wanted down to.

Buster set Hound down, but was curious as to what the two were going after. But too involved in conversation with Ironwill, Buster allowed the little one to walk over to where Ironhide went. Hound went to Boltcutter who picked him up. Keeper looked up. "Primus..." As soon as the word was off Keeper's lips, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the door. All jaws dropped as the four bots and one little sparkling stared at the two bots who had recently entered the room and were holding Hide and Hound respectively.

"What's everyone gawking at?" Siren asked.

"You, you brat" Keeper said getting up.

Siren gave Hide to Bolt and then stepped in front of the bot. "If you want to hurt someone, you're gonna have to go through me first" Siren stated, taking on a very defensive position.

"Whoa now, let's not get into nothin" Buster said coming over and have Siren a hug. "Told ya Primus hadn't forgot ya."

Siren nodded, enjoying the hug. Ironwill was crying, as she had missed her oldest brother so much, and she ran up and hugged him as well. "Oh Siren" she said holding onto him in a big hug.

Siren smiled, and hugged his sister. "So where are those other two good for nothing brothers of ours?" Siren asked, showing he was still angry for what they had done.

"I don't know and I really don't care right now"

Unknown to the adults, the sparks of little Hide and Hound now knew exactly why they had been sent back, and they were determined to bring their children back together. Later after everyone was asleep Ironhide escaped and went looking for his other sons, Hound following. The two had come back, hoping to reconcile. Shadowwalker and Whisper were still trying to figure out how best to get back on their siblings' good side. Hide and Hound found them and went to them and clicked.

Shadow didn't see or hear the two, but Whisper soon picked them up. "I wish they would tell us what we could do to make it up. I mean, we had other opportunities and took them. You ended up with a medic on earth and I was exploring the galaxy, I don't see why they are so mad at us" Whisper stated, too self-absorbed to see that what he was saying was exactly why their siblings were mad.

Ironhide grumped and clicked at whisper. "Quiet, brat, I don't need you getting on my aft' whisper stated. He was frustrated about not only his siblings not being happy with him, but he didn't like it that Spinout was enjoying it here, and was even allowed by Ironwill and Siren to see them. Spinout was carrying and enjoying it. Life seemed to suck for Whisper.

Ironhide didn't take kindly to being called brat and bit Whispers finger. Whisper swore as he was bit and it was a good thing Hide knew how to hold on or he would have been sent sailing across the room. Hide and Hound weren't happy with these two either, and could understand why the other two were upset, but the parents wanted their sparklings to get along. Ironhide and Hound clicked at Whisper and if Hide were grown would have smacked his son.

Whisper set the two on the ground. "I got go, Spinout's calling" Whisper stated, leaving shadow with the two. Shadow didn't want the two either and so he not so gently picked them up and dumped them off at Mirage's place before sneaking off. Mirage was not happy about how they were dumped off, but welcomed the two in, as they had sparked Hound and they tried keeping Hound and Hide together as much as possible. Ironhide grumped and his clicks weren't happy ones.

Mirage didn't know what was bothering the young one, but he did his best to help soothe the van, who was still clicking and squeaking angrily. Hide accidentally bit Mirage, but Mirage didn't even flinch, as having raised lots of sparklings, he had learned how to ignore the pain of the bite and it didn't faze him. Hound clicked at Ironhide and Ironhide nuzzled Mirage in apology. 'It's ok, Hide. I know you didn't mean to' Mirage stated warmly. Hide enjoyed being with Mirage. He had never known just how loving nor fiercely protective Mirage was until he, Ironhide, had become a sparkling and was shuffled between two places.

Hide still clicked and grumped though his two sons making him mad. "I wish I could understand you, as then I could try to help figure out what is making you so upset. And I wish someone would teach those two brats how to get along with others" Mirage stated, the brats he was referring to being hound and Hide's younger sons Whisper and Shadowwalker. Hound chirped excitedly when Mirage said their names trying to say that's why hide was mad. And that was when Mirage got it. "You're upset at your sons, aren't you, my little hide?" Mirage asked, figuring out Hound's excited chirps. Ironhide clicked bobbing his head.

"If I knew it was ok, I'd have Optimus go take care of them; after all, they have his data in them" Mirage stated, knowing Hide knew but failing to realize hound had no idea. Hide clicked his approval and hound chirped quizzically at Mirage. "Oh crap" Mirage said when he realized what he had said as well as the fact that Hound had no idea. He felt horrible, as they had kept it a secret so that Hound and hide didn't feel like a failure. Ironhide clicked and chirped with Hound and soon enough Hound was clicking and went to Mirage and snuggled.

Mirage gently picked up Hound. "I'm sorry we never told you, but we didn't want to hurt you, Optimus and I were the creators along with Skywarp" Mirage stated, telling Hound, and hoping that Hound wasn't hurt or angry. Hound clicked and nuzzled Mirage.

"Now, do you think I should have Optimus throw them in the brig?" Mirage asked, knowing it seemed silly, but also knowing it was important to include the two as much as possible. Hide and Hound clicked nodding. Mirage made a comm to Optimus and explained the situation, including how Hide and Hound had been "dumped off" by Shadow. Needless to say, Optimus was more than willing to throw the two in the brig.

"They'll be in there within the hour" Optimus said. Mirage thanked his mate and then told the little sparklings the news. Mirage was not expecting what happened next.

"Mi...Mirage" Ironhide said and smiled happily.

Mirage looked at Hide in a bit of shock, "You remember me, don't you, hide?"

"Member"

Mirage smiled, "Well, hopefully, you will be out of the sparkling phase and be adults soon so you can help fix the fracture between your offspring' Mirage stated.

"Whisper...mean"

Mirage looked at the sparkling – he knew what Shadow had done but he didn't have a clue what Whisper had done. "What did whisper do to you, hide?" Mirage asked, glad to be able to finally talk with at least one of the two.

It took Hide a few tries but got out what whisper had done. Hide was proud he had bit Whisper and held on after.

Mirage was appalled that Whisper had done what he had done. "Well, I don't blame you for biting him, but let's try and keep that biting to a minimum, ok hide?" asked Mirage, the bite mark from hide still visible, but not causing any pain.

"Ok Mirage" Hide said.

Mirage looked at a frustrated hound. 'Don't feel bad Hound, each bot learns to talk on their own timing. You'll be talking soon" Mirage stated, trying to soothe the frustrated bot. Hide pulled Hound to him.

Hound smiled, ''l…love" hound stated, causing even Mirage to smile.

Hide smiled happy. "Hound"

"'ide" Hound stated, struggling a bit with his H's. That didn't matter to Hide he just snuggled with Hound. Mirage smiled and laid the two intertwined sparklings down in a berth and let them sleep. Pincer wondered what Mirage had been doing, but Mirage said he would explain it later and gave Pincer a kiss.

Meanwhile, Optimus sent the Prime Bodyguards out to get the two offenders and throw them in the brig. Whisper and Shadow had no idea what they had done as they were thrown into the brig. Spinout crying after them but he was far along at the moment. Optimus gently pulled Spinout aside and explained what had happened. Needless to say, once the situation was explained, Spinout wasn't happy with his mate either, especially since they were expecting little ones.

"He hasn't been happy, I don't think he wants to be here" Spinout said sighing.

"I think we can arrange it so he will go exploring. Why he never said anything is beyond me" Optimus stated.

"I don't know, and he doesn't like that I'm happy here I think"

"Well, let's see if we can't give him something where he gets to explore. I think I will send him on a mission with Silverflair" Optimus stated.

Spinout nodded. "I think that will be best"

"But he still needs to be in the brig for now" Optimus stated.

"I agree" Spinout said.

An hour later, the two were let out and Optimus called Whisper to his office. "You wished to see me?" Whisper said.

"Spinout told me that you aren't happy here" Optimus stated.

"What does it matter if I am or not?"

"Because I think you would be less miserable if you had the opportunity to go on an exploratory mission" Optimus stated.

"Really?" Whisper said and tried not to show how excited he was.

"Yes, as I plan to send Silverflair on a mission tomorrow, and I want him to have someone with him who can see and record" Optimus stated.

"I suppose I can do it" Whisper said excited.

"It will be a short exploratory mission, but if you do well, I will send you on more missions" Optimus stated. Whisper nodded. "And remember, always treat sparklings carefully" Optimus stated sternly, "or you will end up in the brig again."

"Yes sir"

"Dismissed, and remember, Silverflair leaves at 0500" Optimus stated.

"Yes sir" Whisper said and left. Spinout was waiting for his mate.

"Everything alright?"

"It is much better. Optimus has me going on a short exploratory mission tomorrow" Whisper stated.

Spinout nodded. "I want you to be careful"

"I will, love. It is in a safe zone, Silverflair knows the area well, he just needs someone with him who sees to record what we find' Whisper stated, much less miserable. Spinout nodded and kissed Whisper softly. Whisper responded in kind, finally feeling better, but not knowing how Optimus knew he needed to explore.

"How about some energon love?"

"Sure" Whisper stated, smiling. Spinout smiled back and got them both energon. Whisper held his mate close, as he knew he would be missing it for as long as the trip took. Spinout rested in his mate's arms. Whisper gently stroked his mate's groin plating, wanting some before he left in the early morning hours. Spinout moaned as Whisper rubbed his groin.

"Shall we play once before I leave in the morning?" whisper asked, teasing his mate.

"Please..." Spinout moaned.

Whisper got his spike out and was planning to take his mate from behind as they sat there, "Open up baby" whisper stated. Spinout nodded and opened for his mate. Whisper slid into his mate's valve, and began to slowly thrust. Spinout moaned as the spike moved in and out of him. Whisper played with his mate's spike at the same time, in time with his thrusts. "Whisper..." Spinout moaned and bucked. Whisper also licked his mate's sensitive audio area, trying to make sure spinout enjoyed this. Spinout writhed. "Nnnn...please..." Whisper moved faster and was getting closer to overloading. So was spinout as he was far enough along where he didn't have the energy to go for long periods of facing. Whisper roared in overload, coating his mate's valve in hot lubricant. Spinout overloaded too spilling on Whispers hand. Whisper smiled and kissed his mate, and then fell into a recharge, setting his systems to get up at 0400 so he was ready to go.

When Whisper woke the next morning Spinout woke up enough and gave Whisper a kiss and told him to be careful, before his body pulled him back into recharge. Silverflair and whisper headed out to the area. Silverflair knew this was a day trip, and explored the area, with whisper capturing the sights and such, documenting what Silverflair couldn't see. Whisper was happier then he thought possible to be exploring again. Silverflair could feel the mechs happiness and secretly relayed it back to base, which went straight to Optimus. Optimus smiled and waited for the data to transfer back to base. Optimus suspected he would be sending Whisper out on more missions if nothing else for all of their sakes since it seemed what made the bot happiest.

Optimus relayed the message to Spinout, who was happy that his mate was going to be going on more missions while based here at the base of the Prime. Problem was, after Spinout signed off with Optimus, he found something wrong. He was in agony. He commed Mirage, as Mirage was the only bot the fairly new bot could think of to call, as he still hadn't learned all the medics' names.

"Mirage" commed spinout, in pain, "can you please come….ouch….it hurts…"

"Be there Spinout, please hold on" Mirage stated, as he walked as fast as he could to Spinout's room. Mirage was pretty sure he knew why Spinout called - Spinout was sparking. Spinout tried to stay calm but he hurt so badly and he had his arm wrapped around his middle. Mirage eased Spinout into an optimal position for sparking the sparklings. Mirage quickly commed Krypto and Aid, but they were both too busy to come. Mirage commed Ratchet, and hoped Ratchet would come, because the only other alternative was Fader.

"Mirage where are you?" Ratchet asked getting his things he just needed to know which way to go.

"I'm in Spinout's room, please hurry" Mirage stated calmly.

"I'm on my way Mirage keep him calm and if the sparklings start out before I get there you know what to do, if there are problems comm me." Before signing off, Mirage acknowledged the comm. and went to help spinout out.

"It hurts..." Spinout said from where Mirage had placed him.

"I know, but you need to keep calm." Spinout nodded and tried to stay calm like Mirage told him too. It was not as easy as Mirage made it seem, but Spinout tried. Spinout groaned in pain as he tried to work through the pain. Mirage offered comfort, trying to help the bot keep calm, as the sparklings depended on it with Spinout, to help. Ratchet got their faster than he thought he would, but Spinout wasn't quite ready yet.

"Oh get that smirk off your face" Ratchet grumped as he examined Spinout. Mirage smiled then relaxed a bit. Mirage stayed Mirage smiled, amused. Ratchet kept a close eye on Spinout whose body was slow about getting ready and it was a couple hours later before it finally said it was ready. Mirage knew it would be several hours before Silverflair and Whisper would return still, and so he stayed to help Spinout with this. Spinout was soon ready to spark the little ones. The young bot was in pain, but he was glad that Mirage was there – even though Mirage wasn't his parent, the parental care that Mirage showed made spinout feel better as Ratchet helped with the delivery of two healthy femmes and a rather sick looking little mech.

"Is he okay..." Spinout asked seeing the sick little mech.

"I am going to need to take him to the med bay. Hopefully this is just temporary" Ratchet stated. Mirage looked to Ratchet who wanted to take the sick one to the med bay.

"Spinout, Ratchet is the best medic there is. He will do everything in his power to make sure everything is alright with your precious little mech" Mirage stated, trying to reassure Spinout.

Spinout nodded and watched as Ratchet left with the sparkling. "I hope he's okay..."

Ratchet took the little one to the med bay and found something in the sick little mech. Ratchet worked hard, and soon, while not perfectly healthy, the little mech was holding his own. Ratchet knew this little one was going to have issues as he grew, but decided he was healthy enough to be with his mother. Ratchet soon returned with the little mech. "I want him in the med bay and seen once a week" Ratchet stated, "and comm. Krypto or I if you have any questions regarding his health."

Spinout nodded and accepted the little mech. "What's wrong with him?"

"He was born with a data encoded virus. He is stable now, but he will be slower in growth and the like. You will have to work extremely hard with him so that he can be as productive bot. Just talk to Optimus and Mirage, as they had a totally blind sparkling, and Silverflair is now completely functional, in fact he is the bot Whisper is out with exploring right now" Ratchet stated gently before leaving.

Spinout looked to Mirage. "Can you help me?" Spinout asked worriedly.

Mirage smiled warmly. "I'd be happy to help you and your mate learn to work with this little one as well as the other two" Mirage stated.

"Thank you...I'm scared"

"I understand, but I think we need to give these little ones names, don't you?" Mirage asked, warmly.

"We thought that if we had a mech to name him Jolt"

"That is a perfect name for the little mech" Mirage stated, and then studied the two femmes, the oldest triplet and older femme looked to be a bit mischievous. "How about Firecracker for the oldest triplet?" Mirage asked.

"Angel maybe?"

"That is a pretty name, but I think Kit and Keeper have one named Angel, how about Precious?" Mirage asked for one of the two femmes.

"Precious is fine"

"Alright, now that they are named, let's get them fed" Mirage stated, and he showed Spinout how to hold the little ones to feed them. Mirage took the little mech, figuring Spinout wasn't ready to try him. Mirage also taught how to feed the two healthy femmes at the same time. Spinout was very glad to have Mirage around as he learned about how to care for little ones.

Meanwhile, Whisper and Silverflair were on their way back. Whisper was completely unaware that his mate had sparked. Spinout did everything Mirage told him and asked after a time if he could stay while he took a rest. Mirage commed his mates real quick to let them know, and then stayed. And it was while Spinout was sleeping and Mirage was watching the little sparklings that Whisper came back to the room, after learning that he was going to be assigned as an explorer, and to be Silverflair's partner on missions. "Hello Whisper" Mirage greeted.

Whisper was in shock. Mirage walked over, 'meet your family – Firecracker, Precious, and Jolt" Mirage stated introducing each little sparkling to whisper.

"When..." Whisper asked seeing the sparklings.

"About 3 hours ago. Spinout's sleeping, and so I am watching them" Mirage stated.

Whisper was in awe as he looked at them. "Is something wrong with the mech?"

"Yes, he inherited a corrupt code in the data, an inherited virus, so to speak. He is stable now, Ratchet made sure of that, but he is going to require weekly visits to the med bay, and he is going to require you and Spinout to work hard with him so he can reach his highest potential" Mirage stated.

"Where did he get a corrupt code?"

"Ratchet didn't say and we didn't ask" Mirage stated. Whisper nodded. Mirage was about to head out, as he figured whisper could watch the little ones.

"Mirage...thanks for being here with him"

"You are welcome. And remember not to treat them the way you treated Hide and Hound" Mirage stated, not realizing that none of Hide and Hound's offspring realized their parents had returned.

"What did you say...?"

"I've said too much already" Mirage stated.

"Explain" whisper said.

"Those two sparklings that Shadow unceremoniously dumped at my quarters after they had been with you and Shadow were none other than Hide and Hound. And let me tell you, they aren't happy with you or Shadowwalker, nor are they happy about the rift in the family' Mirage finally revealed. Whisper found his legs wouldn't support him and he slid to his knees. Mirage just looked on, not sure exactly what whisper was going to do.

"I didn't know..."

"Why should it matter? You should never treat a sparkling like that" Mirage stated. Whisper's only defense was he had been in a horrible mood. "So is Spinout going to have to worry that you will be in a horrible mood and hurt Jolt or one of the femmes?" Mirage asked.

"He knows I would never forgive him" Spinout said waking up.

Whisper didn't know what to say, as not even his happiness about being assigned as an explorer made this bearable. "I….I won't… be in that funk again…."Whisper started, "because…cause…Optimus assigned me as an explorer." Mirage just looked.

"And that affects your mood…?" Mirage asked, not knowing just how much it had crushed Whisper not to explore but to be confined to the base of the Prime.

"Mirage...Whisper is an explorer" Spinout said. "I knew that when we bonded, but I'm tired of exploring"

"But I have good news, I will be based here at the base of the prime, but my job will be as an exploration partner to Silverflair" Whisper stated, tears in his optics, as his news seemed to be unimportant. Mirage went over, in understanding and took Whisper into his arms.

"Shh….I'm sorry" Mirage stated.

"Love I want you to explore I want you happy" Spinout soothed.

"Just remember, you have a family now, and they will need you as well" Mirage stated, before getting up and heading out. "I hate to leave, but I am not supposed to be up much, as I am sparked myself."

"It's ok Mirage" Spinout said and when Mirage was gone Spinout held his hand out to his mate. "Come here love"

Whisper took the offered hand. "I'm so sorry, love. I never understood how you felt until I was trapped here and unable to explore. Forgive me" Whisper stated.

"I forgive you" Spinout said. "What do you think of our babies?"

"I think they are beautiful, just like you my love. Thank you for them. Mirage told me we would have to work had with the little mech, so he still can be a productive bot, just like Silverflair" whisper stated, holding on to his mate lovingly as they looked at the little ones. Spinout nodded and rested with his mate as they watched their sparklings.

"My next mission isn't for a few days, as Silverflair's mate is close to popping out more sparklings, so I have time for you and the babies before I go out again" Whisper stated.

"That will be nice love." Whisper nodded and hugged his mate.

Elsewhere, Grimlock was helping with the sparklings while Soundwave slept. The dinobot was trying hard, but the little femmes were giving the dinobot nothing but trouble. Soundwave pulsed love to Grimlock feeling the femmes and pulsed to Grimlock to bring them to him. The little femmes fought Grimlock as he carried them to Soundwave. If it weren't for them being small and Blaster being in his arms as well, Grimlock would have given each femme a spanking for misbehaving.

Soundwave woke up enough and opened his cassette compartment and told the femmes to come. The femmes went into Soundwave's chest. Grimlock was frustrated, but he tried not to let it show, but being more primitive in his mind component and processor, there was little he could hide from his well sophisticated mate. "Sit" Soundwave said. "Please"

The Dinobot sat and sat down hard, with a loud thud, making both glad that they were in the basement level in the base of the Prime. "Me no good at this" Grimlock stated, "femmes no like listening to me Grimlock."

"Statement, you're doing fine" Soundwave said. "At age where I must carry them"

"Stubborn femmes" Grimlock snorted.

Soundwave smiled. "Stubborn mate" Soundwave said with love.

"Me not stubborn" Grimlock stated. "Wave stubborn." Grimlock smiled as began running his hand over Soundwave's boombox buttons.

Soundwave purred softly. "Take one to know one." Grimlock growled a bit but continued the playing his was doing.

"Feels good..." Grimlock smiled, wanting to just give his mate pleasure, but unsure if Soundwave wanted it or wanted it this soon after sparking.

"No spark merging" Soundwave said.

"Me no plan spark merge, just plan give mate pleasure" Grimlock stated as he began to lick Wave's groin plating and hip joints. Soundwave moaned softly and let Grimlock tend to him. Grimlock licked and flicked his tongue over wave's valve and stiff spike. Grimlock also blew cool air over where he licked, sending jolts of pleasure to his mate. Grimlock just planned to lick his mate to overload and then leave when wave was out of it again. Grimlock kept licking and flicking, causing his mate to overload twice before knocking Wave out. Grimlock then got up and walked off to take care of the other sparklings that weren't in Wave's chest.

Soundwave slept peacefully for several hours before he woke feeling better. Grimlock had taken the other sparklings out and about, which made the room quiet – too quiet in wave's mind. Soundwave got up and walked around their home and didn't find the sparklings or Grimlock, he hoped they were with his big lug of a mate. Grimlock, having wanted to give his mate a break, had left their sparklings with Swoop and his mate Bluesky while he went out to walk around a bit. But when he came home, he found his mate more distressed than relaxed. "Sparklings safe, with Swoop and Sky" Grimlock stated.

Soundwave relaxed. "Didn't tell me"

"Just wanted mate to have break" Grimlock stated, feeling guilty.

Soundwave kissed Grimlock softly. "Statement I worry"

"Me Grimlock no idiot, me always make sure sparklings safe. Me sorry to worry mate" Grimlock stated.

"Forgiven" Soundwave said. Grimlock growled a low, happy growl, one that sent pleasant shivers through wave. Soundwave purred and kissed Grimlock. "Love Grimlock"

Grimlock returned the kiss, "Love wave, love mate."

"Sparklings sleep" Soundwave said. "How does oil bath sound"

Grimlock knew better than to say no, and so he nodded, 'Sounds good – me bathe mate"

"Only if you join me"

"Mate really want me Grimlock to join in?" Grimlock asked, not knowing if he deserved it.

"Join me" Soundwave said.

Grimlock nodded, "ok, me join mate" Grimlock had been spoiling his mate and such as he felt that he had pushed wave too far by always getting him sparked, and his primitive decided that spoiling his mate was better to earn the forgiveness he sought. Soundwave got the oil bath ready before gently pulling Grimlock into the tub with him. Grimlock allowed himself to be pulled in, as with his squeaky joints, he really needed a hot oil bath. Soundwave washed Grimlock with a rag.

"Me supposed to wash you" Grimlock stated, in surprise.

"Statement I can wash you." Grimlock remained quiet and allowed his mate to do as his mate wanted. Soundwave made sure he got in deep wanting Grimlock to enjoy before he let him return the favor. Grimlock was very careful when he returned the favor. Soundwave moved into the touches. Grimlock tried to keep the touches as nonsexual as possible, but it wasn't always possible, especially as Grimlock scrubbed over Wave's hot zones. Soundwave let out little breathy moans as Grimlock washed his hotspots.

Grimlock washed carefully, yet quickly over most of the hot zones, hoping that the temptation to take his mate would go away soon, especially as the big lug was sure that Soundwave didn't want to end up sparked again. Soundwave wanted to beg Grimlock to take him then and there but the fear of spark merging reined him in, more or less. Grimlock thought maybe if Soundwave wanted to take the dinobot, then maybe Soundwave would want to be near him again.

"What Grimlock thinking?"

"Maybe mate not be mad if mate took me aft" Grimlock stated, flooring Soundwave who never realized that part of the reason that Grimlock was spoiling him was the fact that the dinobot thought wave was mad at him about the last set of sparklings.

"Statement I'm not mad, why do you think that?" Grimlock told his reasoning, which struck wave as odd, as he hadn't meant to sound mean or angry. "Statement I didn't mean it if I seemed mad, I'm not mad at Grimlock." Grimlock was relieved, but he still didn't want to push his luck. Soundwave kissed Grimlock and snuggled into his arms. Grimlock growled a low growl, which was comforting to Soundwave, as the two just enjoyed each other's company, without interfacing. It was nice to be alone just the two of them.

They stayed in the oil a little longer before getting out and hosed off. Grimlock felt much better. Not only were his joints now well lubricated, but his mate was not angry at him. They drank some energon and Soundwave let the femmes out of his chest and showed Grimlock how best to handle them.

Elsewhere, Crasher was enjoying his family. Crasher worked with his sparklings and checked on his mate. Silverlining was heavily sparked and was getting close to sparking. "How are you feeling?" Crasher asked.

"Ready to pop any day now" Silver stated.

"You'll do wonderfully when their ready to come out" Crasher said. "Can I get you anything?"

"Can I have some of your time' Silver asked.

"Of course, just let me put the sparklings down for their nap" Crasher said leaving for a few minutes before coming back. Silverlining had removed his plating, hoping Crasher would take him. "Does someone need something?" Crasher asked smiling softly.

"Uh huh" was all the seeker could say and then widen his legs. Crasher gently prepared his mates valve before he eased into it. Silver moaned, this was exactly what he needed. Crasher kept his movements slow and gentle not wanting to hurt Silver.

"Ooo….more…." Silver stated, getting closer to overloading and unknowingly getting closer to sparking. Crash reached out and started stroking his mates spike and rubbed his sparkling bump. The seeker moaned, glad to have a sparkmate finally that loved him for who he really was.

"Come when you're ready my love" Silver overloaded quickly, but then screamed in pain – the sparklings were on their way out. Crasher worried and pulled out of his mate. "Love?" Once crasher pulled out, he saw the oil oozing out, and realized that it wasn't him hurting the seeker – the seeker was sparking. "Breathe baby" Crasher soothed as he cleaned his mate and commed the med bay.

Unfortunately, the new trainee was the only one available. He was another seeker medic, a young bot named Urgent Care. He had passed this part of the course, as Krypto had passed him. And soon the relatively new medic showed up. Crasher wasn't sure what to think, but Silverlining appreciated that it was another seeker. "Help him" Crasher said before taking Silvers hand.

Urgent Care worked quietly and carefully, something both appreciated, as it was obvious the bot took Pride in his work. "Alright, Silver, when I tell you, push with all your might" Urgent stated, noting that the first sparkling was crowning. Silver nodded panting a bit. Urgent used the seeker trick Krypto taught him, as he said "Push and give it all you have." Silver pushed as hard as he could. One sparkling, a mech, was quickly followed by another seekerling, a femme. Crasher was surprised. But seekerling number three, a mech, was taking his own sweet time to come out. Silver groaned and tried to keep his breathing even.

Urgent was patient, but he knew Silver was in pain, and so The seeker medic trainee used a secret trick Krypto had taught him to use on seekers, and soon, the last seekerling, a mech came shooting out. "Congratulations, you have three healthy sparklings, silver. I want them and you to come to the med bay within a week" Urgent said gently.

Silver panted a bit. "Thank you"

"And I plan to ask Kryptonight to come and see you when I get back, just to check in with you' Urgent stated before leaving.

Crasher kissed Silver gently. 'You did well"

'Thanks love. I am just glad that they are training in such a thorough seeker medic" Silver stated, impressed with the trainee's skills.

"I bet" Crasher said and made sure Silver was comfortable and he brought their babies over.

Ten minutes later, Krypto showed up at their door, just to verify his trainee's results. "Hope you don't mind me stopping by" the seeker medic stated.

"It's alright" Crasher said.

Kryptonight examined the seekerlings and Silver, and found all four to be in good health. And then, wanting to see how his trainee did, Krypto asked, 'so what did you think of the medic who helped you spark your seekerlings, Silverlining?"

"I am glad to hear that. What did you think Crasher" Krypto asked.

"He seemed nice"

Krypto nodded. "Thank you, now if you don't mind, I have to head back to the med bay."

"Its fine" Crasher said.

Krypto left. And while Crasher thought nothing of it, Silver began to realize why Krypto asked what he did. 'You realized why he asked us, don't you, love?" Silver asked his mate.

Crasher shook his head. "Why?"

"Because Krypto is training the bot in. That seeker is a trainee medic. I would have never known if Krypto hadn't asked what I thought about him" Silver stated.

Crasher nodded. "Okay"

"Sorry, but I have never met a trainee bot who was so thorough. But anyway, let's name the little ones" Silver stated.

Crasher nodded. "Do you have any thoughts love?"

"I think Sunburn and Space raider for the mechs, but I can't think of one for the femme" Silver stated.

"What about Sparkle?"

The little femme chirped cheerily, she seemed to like the name. Silver liked it too. "Sparkle it is then."

"Can I get you anything love?"

"Just some energon so we can feed them" Silver stated. Crasher nodded and got the sparkling energon. Soon, the two were feeding the sparklings.

Elsewhere, having been healed, Siren had stocked up the quarters, as he was nearing his seeker heat, the first one in years that he would actually be able to enjoy fully. Boltcutter of course didn't realize what Siren was doing as he was working on a few things. Siren was only a few hours away from hitting it, and he had let all proper bots know, and so Boltcutter was sent home, which seemed to piss the bot off. All Siren could do now was wait, as he started getting warmer and warmer. Boltcutter knew he hadn't been in the best of shape for so long but he was fine he didn't see why he had been sent home and wasn't thrilled at all.

Siren met his mate at the door and once it was closed, Siren began to rub against his mate and kissing Boltcutter, who didn't want the attention. Problem was, As Boltcutter had forgotten, when a seeker was in a heat a seeker got what a seeker wanted. Boltcutter tried to push Siren off of him saying he wasn't in the mood not realizing Siren was in heat. Siren picked up his mate and headed back to the berth room, and began to tease Boltcutter's groin plating and releasing the seeker heat hormone. Bolt still wasn't happy, but things were starting to get a bit better.

Bolt tried to resist the teasing and groaned. "Come on, baby, don't make me take you…" Siren stated, his heat starting to blind him.

"You wouldn't..."

"Baby, I'm….ugh….I'm a seeker…..in heat…I have…to obey….my systems….ugh" Siren stated. Bolt offlined his optics he hadn't even thought of Sirens heat and with a sigh opened his valve for Siren. Siren knew all he had to do was overload once inside his mate, and Boltcutter would be just as horny and energetic as he was. And so Siren made sure the valve was ready for him, and then slid in. Bolt groaned softly when Siren began moving in and out of him.

'I'm sorry….ugh…ngh…sorry they sent you home…but that's what they do….for the mate of a seeker in heat…ooo…mmm" Siren stated.

Bolt panted. "Why didn't...you tell me your heat cycle...was coming..."

"Because….ever since we….got better…you have done nothing….but work…had no time….to warn you" Siren stated.

"I've...mmm...missed working..." Bolt moaned.

'I understand…I've missed…ooo…missed it too" Siren stated, just before overloading into his mate, turning them both in to horny bots. Bolts last comment was his last coherent thought as Sirens heat overwhelmed him and he submitted to his mate.

"We know you're sparked….now it's time to get me sparked as well…but this day, I'm in charge….now let me have your aft" Siren stated. Siren's first words didn't really register but hearing the "I want your aft" he got and opened his aft panel. Siren lined up, playing with Boltcutter's spike even as he slid into Bolt's aft. Bolt moaned and begged Siren. Siren took his time and enjoyed taking his mate's sensitive aft. All Bolt could do was moan as shockwaves of pleasure coursed through him.

For the remainder of this first day, other than taking breaks, Siren was in charge, but the next day, it was Boltcutter's turn to be in charge of the interfacing. "I want all of you but first I'm going to start with that valve of yours" Boltcutter said. Siren nodded and moaned in submissive pleasure, though his plating remained shut, as he hadn't been told to open it yet. "Open for me darling" Siren opened, revealing his dripping valve and stiff and weeping spike. He wanted to be taken badly. Boltcutter saw to it that the valve was ready before he slipped in and began taking Siren.

Siren moaned with pure pleasure as he was taken, his spark begging to be freed so he could carry sparklings as well. Boltcutter could feel the need and though a part of him that was not in control by any means of the word wasn't ready bolt was already speaking. "Show me your spark baby." The seeker opened up and revealed his spark, a spark that prior to the other day had not seen a bonding or merging in years, and wanted to badly. Soon Siren's spark was floating in midair and waiting for his mate.

Bolt released his spark to join Sirens, and Bolt successfully knocked the seeker up. Siren knew it, and though he knew they weren't ready for more to be on the way, he knew that forces more powerful were at work here, and it was easier to go with it than fight it. The rest of the day Bolt was in charge but switched control again the next day.

Elsewhere a young seeker was getting ready for his first heat though he didn't realize it as he had forgotten what he had been told. Saberclaw started to stock up on energon placing it here and there in his quarters with Keeper and Kit. He was sore still in his valve from having sparked the sparklings and not having been taken by his mates there. Keeper had noticed a few things, and had asked his dad to take over for another few weeks. Kit noticed things as well, but neither knew just how close the seeker was. Saberclaw himself didn't know how close he was and was on his way to get more energon when a powerful wave hit him, scaring and shocking him at the same time.

Keeper came by and saw Saber frozen in fear. "You ok, Saber?" Keeper asked.

"I...nnnn...I feel funny..." Saber managed.

"Let's get back to the room before your hormones cause more problems' stated Keeper as he grabbed the seeker and headed back to their quarters, thankfully having run into no one. Keeper had grabbed several larger cubes of energon before running into Saber, and so there should have been plenty for the three of them.

"What's...wrong with me..." Saber asked not realizing he was going into heat.

'If the signs are right, you are going into your first heat" Kit stated, thankful that Keeper had gotten Saber back in time.

"I'm scared..." Saber said even as his seeker programming started to kick in.

"We are here, and won't be leaving anytime soon" Kit stated.

"And all the sparklings are elsewhere" Keeper stated, holding saber gently and rubbing a wing. Saber started to purr as Keeper rubbed his wing. His programming having a hard time deciding what it wanted first, to dominate or to submit. Kit came over and gave Saber a heated kiss. Keeper continued to rub a wing.

Saber moaned into the kiss and his programming decided that it wanted him to submit to his mates. "Please..."

Kit and Keeper both became dominant. Keeper flipped saber around. "Let me see that dripping valve' keeper stated. Saber, following his programming opened his valve for Keeper. Keeper teased the valve to make sure it was ready, and was very careful as he began to slide in. Saber moaned loudly as Keeper slid his spike in. Keeper was gentle as he began his thrusts while Kit worked up the seeker's backside, teasing sensitive wings and waiting to enter the aft port with his own thick spike. Saber moaned and writhed as Keeper took him.

Kit soon found the aft port opened and soon Saber was being taken by both his mates. Keeper was gentle as was Keeper, as both knew that Saber was going through his first heat and was not used to them entering him. Saber made all kinds of sounds as he was taken from both sides by Keeper and Kit, he continued to submit to whatever they wanted of him.

Seeing that Kit was still heavily sparked, it was Keeper and Saber who the sparks were determined to get sparked with more sparklings, even though Saber had recently sparked. And after the first day, neither Keeper nor Saber were sparked, but day two was Saber's turn to be dominant and his mates to submit to him. And Keeper was the first one he was going to go after. Saber was acting out of character but then since he was in heat that was to be expected. "I want you" Saber told Keeper in a sultry voice. "On your back

Keeper got on his back while kit merely watched, waiting to be told what to do. Saber got a small thrill at being able to command the Prime, but still he knew to be careful, as Keeper had powers he still didn't fully understand. Keeper kept his panels closed, as he had yet to be told what to do, but seeing him on his back legs open wide caused Saber's spike to stiffen almost instantly.

"Kit I want you to suck Keepers spike" Saber said. "Open for me Keeper" Saber said he wanted that valve, the need was overwhelming. Keeper opened his plating and revealed his dripping wet valve and his stiff spike. Kit, as soon as he saw the spike, ran over and began to tease and suck the thick spike. Saber had to reposition Kit a bit, but once that was done, Keeper's valve was there for the taking, winking at Saber. Keeper moaned loudly as it had been awhile since his spike had seen this kind of attention.

Saber took the time and prepared Keeper before he sank into the waiting valve, moaning at the heat surrounding his spike. Keeper rarely begged for anything, as he usually was a confident bot, but this heat cycle which had left him submissive at this time changed him just a bit, and he began to beg for more. "Please….ugh…please Saber….mmm….ngh….take me and….aaahhh…make me yours…ngh" Keeper begged between gasps and moans of pleasure.

"Your mine...kits next" Saber moaned. "I want all of you..." Keeper nodded in understanding, allowing the seeker to take control. Keeper's spark knew what was coming, but Keeper used the Matrix of leadership to keep it in until it was requested to come out, if it was requested. Kit moaned as well, as saber used his fingers to play with Kit while thrusting in and out of Keeper.

"I want your spark" Saber moaned after a bit. Keeper released his spark, as did Kit. Both sparks floated up and waited for the third spark to join them. Saber released his spark to join his mates not realizing what was going to happen as he just followed instincts.

As the sparks met, the three sparks merged in a large flash of light, and Saber's and keeper's sparks both flickered and changed colors, indicating both were once again sparked. Kit's just flickered, since he was already heavily sparked. Overload hit and hit hard for all three as the sparks connected. The pattern continued for the next ten days and kit and keeper were out and saber crawled into the shower.

After a brief shower and worried about his mates, Saber went to Darkwing, fearing he had seriously hurt his mates. Wheeljack let saber in who went to Darkwing worried. "Is something wrong, my son?" Darkwing asked gently, sensing something was upsetting the young seeker.

"I went into heat..."

"Every seeker goes into heat, and usually has their first heat around your age" Darkwing stated, holding back more, sensing that Saber had more to say.

"I think I hurt Keeper and Kit...they won't wake up"

"You haven't hurt them, Saber. My guess is that your first heat cycle just finished, and the hormone that kept them going is gone. They will be out for 48 hours, but then they will come around, same as they ever were – maybe a little sore, but otherwise fine" Darkwing stated soothingly, hoping to alleviate Saber's fear.

Saber did relax. "I...is it normal to feel full after?"

"Yes it is, as you over energize your body and systems during heat. When it is finished, you feel completely satiated, and you don't want anything to do with interfacing for at least as long as your heat cycle lasts. Seeing that this is your first, you probably won't want any interfacing for at least 10 days" Darkwing stated.

Saber nodded. "Can I stay here for a little bit?"

"Certainly, but you might want to be back in your own quarters about the time your mates wake up so you can help them a bit, as they will be pretty drained" Darkwing stated. Saber nodded and curled up against Darkwing.

Darkwing smiled. "At some point you are going to have to allow the other seekers to teach you things, as they know things that I don't. But you don't have to worry about that right now" Darkwing stated, rubbing Saber's helm. Saber nodded slowly, he didn't want to be around them alone.

"And don't worry about being alone as I will have myself or someone you are comfortable with there with you. But for now, just rest" Darkwing stated. Saber nodded and drifted off. He would have to get home soon, but for now he could rest.


	29. Chapter 29

Elsewhere, Blackhawk and Airglide were showing their daughter Cherish off to Dart and Ratchet, who happened to both be taking a break in the rec room. Ratchet smiled and took Cherish into his arms. "Hello little bot." Cherish squeaked softly as Ratchet held her. She felt safe in his arms, and purred to show just how safe she felt with him. Skyglide watched carefully, as he didn't want anyone to know where this little one had truly come from. Ratchet smiled. "You'll have to show her off to your mother" Ratchet said to hawk.

"I will" Hawk stated. Both he and his mate wished Powerglide could have been there, but it was not to be. Dart took the little one and little Cherish smiled from audio to audio feeling the love coming off these two strange bots.

"Hello there" Dart said rubbing her helm. Cherish squealed in delight, happy to feel wanted. "She's very affectionate" Dart said.

"She gets most of that from her mother" Hawk stated.

"I can imagine"

AS the four were talking, Dash soon came into the room. Airglide became a little more worried, as Dash knew the truth, but Dash put Airglide at ease. "Hey, who's the little cutie?"

"This is Cherish"

Dash held little cherish, and the little sparkling could sense that this was the bot who had saved her mother, and so Cherish purred and snuggled close to Dash, who merely smiled. "I guess she likes me" Dash stated.

"Looks like it" Hawk said.

"Alight, little one, time to give you back to daddy" Dash stated, handing Cherish back to Hawk. Airglide let out a quiet sigh of relief. 'Thank you for letting me hold her, but I have to get going. Take care" and with that Dash left.

"That was odd why is that" Ratchet asked.

"What do you mean?" Airglide asked, not sure what the medic was getting at.

"You seemed to act a little odd is all"

Dart, already knowing the situation, stepped in, "Airglide tends to be a little nervous and shy at times" Dart stated, hoping they didn't have to drag Air's past into this.

Ratchet nodded. "It's alright to be shy but son you need to step out a bit"

Airglide nodded. "I'm still working on building my confidence, sir."

"Not sir, you're with my son"

"Sorry…dad" Air stated quietly.

"That's better, now come here." Air shyly went up to Ratchet, unsure what to expect, as all Air had ever seen of Ratchet was him being grumpy and foul-mouthed in the med bay. Ratchet gave Air a gentle hug. "It's alright." Air returned the hug, but was on his guard just in case Ratchet got grumpy. "I'm not going to get you"

"Sorry…the only experiences I've ever had with you…were in the med bay" Skyglide stated.

"See dad is a softy but it's a secret" Hawk said smiling. Air smiled and returned the hug with more meaning, now that he realized he didn't always have to be afraid of the medic.

Ratchet smiled. "There now." Cherish squeaked, she was sick of being held and wanted down, but hawk knew well enough if he set her down now, she would crawl off and take hours to find. "Here let me have her" Ratchet said. Air moved out of the way and Hawk handed the little bundle of giggles over to the older mech. Cherish didn't want to be passed off and let out an annoyed warble after being handed over.

"Alright little bot we're going to play a bit" Ratchet said and locked the rec room so no one could get in or out and he set Cherish down.

Dart got up and moved to lock the vent shafts. Both Hawk and Airglide appeared confused. "We had to put locks on the vents as Slugbug loved to hide out in them and we would never find him" Dart stated. And Dart watched as Cherish walked around on her wobbly legs, trying to walk just like everyone else. Ratchet got up and took her little hand. Cherish squawked, as she didn't want her hand held – she wanted to do this on her own, and was determined to do so no matter how many times it took her. She fell on her aft many times, but each time made her more resolved to learn to walk. Ratchet smiled and looked at hawk. "Stubborn like you son"

Hawk nodded. Dart and Sky just watched as Cherish enjoyed her explorations. She was falling a lot, but she never let out a tear. And then she started taking steps again, heading toward Dart. First 1 then 2 then 4 then all the way over without falling. She squealed when she got to Dart, and then turned around and headed toward Ratchet. Ratchet smiled and when she got to him he scooped her up and kissed her helm before setting her down. Cherish giggled, causing all to laugh. She walked between dart and Ratchet several times. And one time when she got back to Ratchet, she said her first word, calling Ratchet, "pops."

"Pops huh, that'll do" Ratchet said smiling. Cherish smiled, and tried giving the medic a kiss, though it was more like a raspberry on his cheek. Ratchet chuckled and kissed her cheek.

Cherish giggled and then wanted to be set down again. She ran over to Dart, and when he scooped her up, she called him "Gamps" as she couldn't quite say the word "grandpa."

"Ok little bit Gamps works" Dart said and kissed her.

Air merely watched as Cherish was finally starting to get tired, as she was getting a bit snippy. "Ok, Cherish, come to mommy" Air stated. Cherish made a beeline for Air and soon was curled up in his arms, fast asleep.

"She's darling, go ahead home" Ratchet said.

"Thanks, and please remember, you are welcome to stop by and see here any time you like, just let us know" Airglide stated.

"We will" Ratchet said. Hawk and Skyglide soon left, leaving Ratchet alone with Dart.

"There's more to it than just being shy, isn't there?" Ratchet asked.

'yes, but I don't think it is my job to tell you" Dart stated.

"Which one do I need to ask?"

Dart sighed. "Airglide has had a rough time. His mother died, I wasn't as supportive as I could have been. Just be gentle and don't go fishing for more than he gives you. As I fear he could relapse' Dart stated.

Ratchet nodded. "Fair enough" He said and said he should head and check on the family.

Dart went out and went to check on his new mate, hoping that he was doing alright. Darkstar was cleaning up before Dart got home. Dart came home and found his mate up and about instead of resting. Concerned for his heavily sparked mate, Dart slowly came up behind the bot and gently rubbed the bot's back. "You know you're supposed to be resting my love' Dart stated softly with love in his voice.

Darkstar was startled until he realized it was his mate. "Sorry I was restless"

"Anything I can help with, my love" dart asked, snaking his hand down his mate's body, including the sparkling bump.

Darkstar moaned. "Oh..."

'Do you need something my love?" dart asked, rubbing the sparkling bump as well as the groin plating just below it. He could feel it heating up.

"You...I need you..."

"I'm here, love. Shall we have fun here, or go to the berth room?" dart asked, not caring where they went, he just wanted to take his mate.

"Berth...please baby." Dart carried his mate to their berth room, bride style and then lay his mate down on the berth. Dart revealed his stiff spike, and hoped Darkstar was ready to open his plating. Seeing the spike Darkstar opened his valve for his mate. Dart made sure the valve was ready before he slid his large spike inside. The warm wet tunnel rippled as his spike entered. Dart moaned in response, as it had been awhile since he and his mate had interfaced due to scheduling. Darkstar moaned as the spike filled him. "Oh baby...feels so good"

"You're still so tight….baby…you feel so good. I'm glad we can finally have time to spend time together" dart stated through pleasure filled moans and gasps. Darkstar moaned in agreement as his valve writhed and rippled around the large spike.

Dart was getting close to overloading. "Ooo….soo close baby…"

"M..Me too...ohhhh..." Dart, feeling the walls inside the valve milk his spike, soon overloaded, painting the inside of his mate's valve with hot lubricant.

Darkstar moaned as aftershocks moved through him. "Nnnn..." Dart gently and carefully collapsed on top of his mate, as he waited for the bliss to slowly fade into the pleasant satiated feeling. Darkstar slowly calmed and relaxed for a time before he groaned.

"Something wrong love?" Dart asked, pushing himself off of his mate and standing instantly at the groan of pain, or so it sounded like.

"Cramp..." Dart looked around and noticed no oil, so he figured it was just the little ones moving about.

"It happens off and on"

"Probably just moving around and preparing for when they are ready to leave" dart stated, offering his mate comfort, or as much comfort as he could. Darkstar nodded but the cramps came at odd intervals.

"Probably having some false labor right now, love. But we'll watch it, to make sure it doesn't change" dart stated. Darkstar nodded and tried to relax.

Several hours later, after the two had fallen asleep, Darkstar woke to sharp pain and oil covering his and his mate's lower body. While he had seen this before, he still wasn't used to experiencing it and was quite scared. 'Dart…Dart….w-w-wake up…" Darkstar stated, pain lacing each word.

Dart shot awake and saw the oil. "Breathe baby"

Darkstar tried to breath, but he was in such pain. "It hurts…" was all he could manage between painful moans and groans. "Hurts so much…"

"Let's get you to the med bay" Dart said and carried his mate there. Darkstar clung tightly to his mate, the pain wracking his body was excruciating. He now understood why his previous mates had wanted to wait between having sparklings. He couldn't blame them, but he was glad that Dart remained so clam, as it made this a bit easier to not have a frantic sparkmate.

"Who's here" Dart called as they entered the med bay.

Unfortunately for Fader, he couldn't get anyone to cover for him this night and he was one his own. Fader came out and helped dart get Darkstar on the med bay berth. Urgent Care was helping out, as Fader got ready to help the bot deliver. "Hurts so much" Darkstar stated.

"You're doing just fine" Fader said. "Breathe." Darkstar took in air and expelled in as he tried to calm his systems down. He was still in pain, but with his mate pulsing love, it didn't feel quite so bad. He realized he had never tried pulsing love to a sparking mate before, and now saw how beneficial it was. Darkstar was soon ready to spark the first of the twin sparklings. "Alright, I need you to push hard." Darkstar nodded and began to bear down, and soon a spry little mech was quietly observing what was going on after shaking his sparking fluids everywhere. "One down" Fader said and handed the little one to Urgent Care.

Darkstar was "sweating" badly as he tried to calm his body and systems. Soon sparklings number two was ready. Darkstar was tired, but he pushed and pushed, hoping to expel this second sparkling. "Push a bit harder" Fader encouraged.

Darkstar pushed with all the strength he had remaining, and soon sparkling number two came out. "Is it a mech or a femme?" Darkstar asked weakly.

"It's a darling mech" Fader said. Darkstar smiled. He wouldn't have cared if it was a femme or a mech, but the fact that both little ones were healthy was enough for him.

"You did well" Dart said kissing Darkstar and Fader gave the two to their parents and hooked up a drip.

"I didn't think that I would make it. I have always been a bit of a wuss when it comes to pain' Darkstar revealed. 'but seeing them, it was well worth all the indignities just hold these two little ones in my arms."

"We can understand that, you did well"

"Thanks, love" Darkstar stated. "Would you mind taking them, as I am too tired to hide them any longer?"

Dart took them. "I'm proud of you." Star smiled before falling into a pleasant and much needed recharge. Dart held his sons for a time thinking of names.

Urgent care watched, as someday he hoped to have a family of his own. "Do you have any ideas, sir?" The young seeker asked.

"Not at the moment, do you have any suggestions"

"What about Honor and Bravery for names, sir?" the young seeker asked.

"I like those, thank you"

'You are welcome sir, and congrats on the little ones. Are these your first ones?" the young seeker asked, not realizing that this bot had grandkids older than these sparklings.

"No, I have grandsparklings older then these darlings"

'Forgive me, sir. You look so young" Urgent care stated, furious with himself for thinking the bot younger than he was.

"It's alright and please, my name is Dart"

"Ok, dart. I was raised by myself, as both my parents died on me. Others taught me to always address those older than me as sir or madam" Urgent care stated. "My name is Urgent Care, and I am the new medic trainee here."

"It's nice to meet you"

"I hope after I become a medic that I can have a family of my own someday – one where neither my mate, myself, nor my sparklings ever are left behind" Urgent revealed to Dart.

"I know you will have that young one"

'How can you be so sure, dart?" Urgent asked.

"Because I've been given a third chance, I lost my first two mates"

Urgent just looked at Dart and looked at Darkstar. "If I may ask, how did you lose your first two mates" the young seeker inquired, hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds. Dart nodded and told how he lost his mates. Urgent listened as he heard about a war he had never known which this brave bot had managed to survive and his mate's didn't. "Wow, dart, I never really met any bot that survived the war, outside of Ratchet. I am sorry to hear about you losing your mates, but I am happy you once again found love" Urgent stated.

"It is only because they released me, and there are plenty of bots you will have to meet"

Urgent nodded. "The bot I hope I get a chance to meet is Mirage. I know most of the bots are well known, but Mirage was just as instrumental but never gets any credit, especially being bonded to Optimus" Urgent stated, surprising Dart that his Aunt, the most quiet down to earth bot that anyone ever met, was who this young seeker was keen on meeting. Dart nodded and commed Mirage asking if he could come to the med bay. Mirage acknowledged the request, as Dart didn't ask him for favors very often, and began to head to the med bay and let dart know so. Boy was Urgent Care going to be surprised.

"I have a surprise for you Urgent" Dart said just before Mirage came in. "My aunt Mirage"

Mirage came in, and he was younger looking than Urgent thought he would look. "I can tell you don't believe me, ask me a question, one you think only Mirage would be able to answer. Test me' Mirage stated. Urgent thought about it and asked his question.

Mirage answered correctly and then added more detail to the answer of the question as to the whys and what-fors that Urgent hadn't thought to ask. "I understand you are the new medic trainee' Mirage stated.

"Y..yes sir" Urgent said in shock.

"Just call me Mirage, as that is what everyone does' Mirage stated. "And no need to be nervous, as you work with two of my sons and one son-in-law."

"I do?" Urgent asked.

Fader came over. "I'm one of them, hi mom"

"Hi honey" Mirage said hugging Fader, "my other son is Kryptonight and my son-in-law is First Aid. Hey Fader, I thought Ratchet had you on bedrest?"

"He does mom but there was absolutely no other choice but me"

Mirage nodded, "well at least you have someone to help you' Mirage stated, noting Urgent care, who Mirage didn't even know but had already praised in a way the young seeker never expected.

"Urgent is going to be a good medic" Fader said. "Since your here mom and so you don't have to come back later want me to check the sparklings?"

"If you have time, I don't want to take away from any other patients" Mirage stated.

"It's fine mom"

'Then please check, as you know your father would want me to get checked out, even though he hasn't been home recently, due to the keeper's sparkmate being in seeker heat" Mirage rattled off, mentioning something Urgent had rarely heard of.

"Lovely, bet Keeper ends up sparked" Fader said and examined his mother. "Sparklings are fine mom"

"Good, and that's just what we need, a moody Prime" Mirage stated, knowing exactly how Keeper and Optimus got when they were sparked, which was very similar. Now urgent was really amazed, as very few if any got away with calling the Prime "keeper."

"Tell me about" Fader agreed. "Will end up hurting Keeper"

Mirage looked over and saw Urgent's confused look. "Urgent, the Prime, Peacekeeper, or Keeper as we call him, is my oldest son" Mirage revealed, "and Fader and Kryptonight's oldest brother."

Urgent nodded in understanding. "I see, thank you for clarifying"

Mirage could see that Urgent seemed to need someone, outside of the med bay, to guide him and talk to. "Urgent, if you ever need to talk you can always come to myself or either of my mates – Pincer or Optimus" Mirage stated.

"Really?" Urgent asked.

'Absolutely" Mirage stated, rubbing the young seeker's helm, "you can always come talk to one of us, but if you'll excuse me, I should be getting home and being on bedrest myself."

"Be careful mom" Fader said.

"You too, son" Mirage stated. "and take good care of urgent care as he learns from you' the illusionist stated as he left.

"Urgent I'm going to get off my feet call if I'm needed." The young seeker nodded, and watched in the med bay as it mostly had a light load, thankfully, as an overly pregnant medic and a trainee wouldn't be able to handle much more on their own. Fader ended up dozing at Ratchet's desk while Urgent watched the med bay. Urgent didn't like that Fader was asleep, but he knew that he could wake him up if anything happened that he couldn't handle. Fortunately, for the 60 minutes that Fader napped, nothing happened, and Fader was back up and watching over the med bay and training in Urgent Care. "I'm sorry, Urgent, I usually don't fall asleep on the job, but I wasn't even supposed to work this shift, and when Ratchet comes in, in the morning, he is going to flip, as he had me on light duty and bed rest" Fader stated.

"It's okay, how many do you carry?"

"5, and I am only designed to carry three" Fader answered.

"I see why you're not supposed to be here" Urgent said.

Fader nodded, "But Krypto couldn't work as he had just pulled a double, Ratchet is working a double tomorrow, and Aid didn't want it, so I had no choice, as you can't be left on your own yet" Fader stated.

Urgent nodded. "I will learn quickly so I can do more to help"

"Learning thoroughly is more important than learning quickly" Fader stated.

"Yes Fader" Urgent said nodding. The rest of the night went by without incident, but Ratchet was not happy when he got there in the morning only to take report from Fader.

"I put you on bed rest" Ratchet said. "Why are you here?" Fader explained, but that only made Ratchet more agitated, as he would have to talk to first aid. "Back to bed with you now" Ratchet said then commed Aid who didn't answer but Lucky did.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't Aid work last night?" Ratchet asked.

"Cause he got plastered on high grade" Lucky answered.

"Why did he get plastered on high grade, that's not like him?"

"Cause he didn't want to work" Lucky responded.

Ratchet frowned, that definitely was not like Aid at all. "When he comes to bring him to me in the med bay" He knew something was wrong.

Aid also concerned his mates. He hadn't told anyone that he had made an accident so huge yesterday that had Kryptonight not come in when he did, the bot that Aid had been working on might have died. Aid hadn't been sleeping the best and it was affecting his work. He was having insomnia and it was making him nauseous and the only cure he had found so far for it was high grade. What aid didn't realize was that he had a nasty virus that needed to be eradicated now before it took over and corrupted his processor.

Ratchet thought about for a minute. "Better bring him now out cold and all"

Lucky acknowledged the advice and both he and Silverstreak carried the passed out bot down to the med bay. Aid was in rough shape. And Ratchet didn't like what he saw.

"I want you two out" Ratchet said before he got to work on Aid flushing the high-grade out of Aids systems and put him in a energon drip before he started full in depth scans. Streak and Lucky soon left, hoping that Ratchet would find what was wrong with their mate. Ratchet soon found the virus and cursed and started emergency work on Aid, he would not lose him. Streak and Lucky waited outside, hoping that there mate was alright. They never knew Ratchet was struggling, as the virus had deeply embedded itself in Aid, though it hadn't corrupted his processor yet.

Ratchet was not going to let the virus win and worked even harder doing things he normally saved as a last resort. There was only one option left – allow Aid and his spark to be in the sparkling body that Mirage had once inhabited. It would be the only way Aid's body would be able to fight the nasty virus. And so that was what Ratchet did, made Aid a sparkling and temporarily made Urgent Care a medic as well as Added Windrider to the schedule, as they had no choice, as two young mechs were out.

Ratchet called Lucky and Silver in and told them what he had had to do. "I had no other choice." Streak and Lucky looked at the babbling sparkling that reached out to them. Lucky understood and immediately took Aid to his chest. Aid didn't exactly understand, but he felt warm and snuggled close into the bot holding him.

"Do you know how long he will need to be like this?" Silverstreak asked.

"It will be a bit, until I can fix his body" Ratchet said.

Lucky and Streak both nodded, and left with the sparkling, hoping that Ratchet and the other medics could help out. Windrider came down to the med bay after Ratchet had commed him. Unknown to Ratchet, he had seen an epidemic of this virus and knew only one way to cleanse it from systems, and it required the spark to be in another temporary body first off, so Ratchet was already part way there.

"Hi dad, sorry I have to call you in but I'm down two medics"

"Been itching to get back to work. But why are you down two medics, my son?" Windrider asked.

"One of my young ones is sparked with five so I have him on bed rest. The other has this nasty virus"

Windrider listened carefully. "So what have you done so far with the one with the nasty virus? Let me see what you have found" Windrider stated, hoping to be able to help.

"I transferred his spark to a sparkling body" Ratchet said and showed his father results.

Windrider nodded and looked at the results. He knew this virus, oh he knew it. This one was fatal without intervention, and while this wasn't the most advanced case he had seen, it was still pretty advanced. "Let me deal with this, you run the med bay, son" Windrider stated, already busy grabbing this that and the other thing, things Ratchet had no idea how they would help purge this awful virus. Ratchet wanted to question but he let his father do whatever it was.

Part of the reason Windrider had sent his son off was that in order to do what needed to be done, one needed to be exposed to the virus, and Windrider knew that being as old as he was, he was strangely immune to this virus where as his son wasn't. And so, once in isolation, Windrider toiled and toiled, purging the Aid's systems and using other techniques that he had mastered years ago, but were coming back to him as if he had learned them yesterday. It would take a good day or two to get rid of the virus, but then, the body would need a few days to recover and be prepped for the return of the spark. Windrider guessed this case would take about a week or so at most, and he usually was good with his estimates.

Ratchet would comm his father once in a while but stayed in the main part of the med bay. Windrider gave his son progress updates as often as he could. Ratchet accepted more or less and did what he needed to.

After Windrider toiled for 24 hours, Aid's body and systems were finally purged of the virus and Wind let his son know. Now it was just a matter of time to allow the systems to get back to equilibrium, but Aid's systems were safe. "Thanks dad, but how did you know what to do?"

"Because there was an epidemic of this virus once before I met your mother. I was the only medic available, as most succumbed to the virus and through some trial and error I learned the best way to cleanse it. I saved most of the bots, but I couldn't save them all. I saved my father, but no matter what I did, I lost my mother and my sister to this virus. I still carry that with me to this day" Windrider stated.

Ratchet nodded. "Thanks dad, will you help with the med bay for a while?"

"Absolutely, son" Windrider stated with a smile. "But let me check you over real quick to make sure you didn't catch the virus."

Ratchet nodded. "Okay dad"

Windrider scanned his son, and while no trace of the virus was found, the old medic found something else. "Well, the good news is that you don't have any trace of the virus in your systems, which is a good thing, considering your condition…"

"My condition? What condition?"

"Your sparked son," Windrider stated, "and with a returning spark, as this one already appears to have been alive before."

"I haven't had any symptoms"

"I am not surprised" Windrider stated.

"I am not surprised" Windrider stated.

"It's just one?"

"Yes, it is just one" Windrider replied. Ratchet nodded suspecting how far along he was. "Why didn't you ask me sooner, I would have gladly helped out so that Fader wouldn't have had to been in the med bay when he was supposed to be on bed rest?" Windrider asked Ratchet.

"I didn't even know Fader was in until I had gotten in that's when I found out about Aid"

"It's ok. But remember, there are more medics than you realize. Razorblade, Shadowwalker's mate, is a medic as well. He's pretty good as well" Windrider stated.

"Dad I don't force medics in here"

'I am not asking you to force anything. All I am saying is that you need to realize you have more medics should you need them' Windrider stated.

"Razorblade is welcome but he has to come in" Ratchet said. "I don't think everyone wants to be in here"

Windrider commed Razorblade, who been out and out bored since his mate had taken him from earth. Razorblade soon showed, and was not only flabbergasted to see he was needed, but he was also thrilled to meet the famous Ratchet who he had heard so much about.

"My father says you're a medic, is that right"

'yep, used to work on earth till my mate drug me here, Windrider trained me in" Razorblade stated.

"Well now I know why my dad said you'

"I've also been bored out of my mind not having anything to do since having come from earth. I wanted to work, but didn't think you would need me" Razorblade stated, not acknowledging that Ratchet called Windrider "dad."

"I need good medics"

"I was the CMO at the base I was last at" razorblade stated.

Ratchet nodded. "My father vouches for you and that's good enough for me. When can you start?"

"Yesterday" Razorblade stated with a wry sense of humor found usually among medics.

Ratchet chuckled. "Good, I leave the med bay to you two." Razor and Wind nodded and then headed in, ready to tackle whatever came their way. Both were happy about the fact that Ratchet was anal about keeping things a certain way, as it was the same way these two were used to keeping things.

Ratchet headed home. At home bee was making great progress with Jazzmin. The little seekerling was playing with bee and Old faithful, who had helped heal the rift between Jazzmin and Bee. Bee tickled Jazzmin smiling at the seekerling that seemed like day by day he got bigger. Jazzmin giggled, but the moment he sensed Ratchet was there, he made a beeline for the bot, clinging tightly to Ratchet's leg. Jazzmin had yet to learn how to walk like the two sparklings he was sparked with, but with being a seekerling, it was not unheard of, as Darkwing had told Ratchet that often times seekerlings learned how to fly on their own before they ever learned to walk on their legs. Ratchet smiled and picked Jazzmin up. "There's my seekerling." Jazzmin had put his arms up in the universally "pick me up" sign before being scooped up. "Have you been playing with your papa?" Jazzmin nodded enthusiastically as he chirped and started talking in seekerese.

"Oh boy I think I need a translator little bit" Ratchet said and rubbed Jazzmin's helm.

"he was just telling you all the exciting things he did" Old Faithful stated, who though not a seeker had learned seekerese long ago in order to deal with all kinds of seekerlings that had come to the youth sector, often a result of a seeker and grounder union.

"Ah, do you mind teaching us?"

"Nope, but it will take some time" Old faithful stated.

Ratchet nodded. "For now can you tell us what he's saying?"

Old faithful told both Bee and Ratchet what the little one had been saying.

"I'm glad you have had an exciting day my seekerling" Ratchet said. Jazzmin didn't like that mommy couldn't understand him, and so before Ratchet was even aware of it, the little sparkling sent a tiny little cable which connected directly with Ratchet's processor, and downloaded seekerese directly into the medibot's processor. Ratchet felt a small sting and then a huge mass of information downloaded into his processor. Instantly he began to be able to understand what the little seekerling was excitably chatting about.

"Well thank you my seekerling that was very nice of you" Ratchet said.

'And now you will know if those other seekers are talking about you" Bee stated, still not exactly understanding. Jazzmin, sensing Bee's feelings of being left out, leapt and flew to Bee. And before Bee could even do more than catch the little one, his processor was receiving new data. Jazzmin knew he would have to do it to his third parent too, but feeling overwhelmed with thanks for Old Faithful being able to help him, Jazzmin also downloaded the info into the old bot's processor, making Old Faithful realize how basic his knowledge level had been.

"Oh such a loving son we have" Bee said and kissed Jazzmin's helm.

Ratchet was curious, and so he went over to where Bee held the little seekerling. Ratchet connected a small cord to the seekerling, and sent a copy of the data for the little one to speak the language The Autobots normally spoke, and found that the little seekerling, while not liking the way it sounded, as it wasn't as pretty, was able to communicate in the "regular" communication most of the bots around the base used.

"There now others can understand you little bit" Ratchet said and rubbed his son's helm.

"Thank you" the little one said in perfect seekerese before burying his faceplates in Bee's chest.

Bee rubbed Jazzmin's wings. "Who should teach him to fly?" Bee asked Ratchet.

'We have lots of options from Krypto to Wingspan to the trine, as well as Darkwing and Rave. My guess is that we should try someone that Jazzmin seems to like" Ratchet stated, rubbing Jazzmin's helm. The little seekerling purred, loving the attention, attention he had never gotten most of his previous life, as his original parents always paid more attention to his brothers.

"I think maybe we should ask Wingspan or Tango"

"I think you are right, but I know one thing, we don't want to ask his brothers or his sons from the previous life, as I think that arouses too many painful memories' Ratchet stated, taking the little one back, as the seekerling had fallen asleep.

"I agree I'll go speak to Wingspan and Tango, since your home"

Ratchet nodded. "I'm gonna head out as well, if it's all the same to ya" Old Faithful stated, wanting to get back to his own small quarters.

They said goodbye to old faithful and Bee found mother and son. "Wingspan, Tango can I talk to you?"

"What did you need, sir?" Tango asked, having been taught to be respectful to those older than him.

"How can we be of service, Bee?" Wingspan asked.

"We were wondering, Jazzmin is getting older and will soon need someone to teach him to fly. We were hoping one of you could if you're willing"

Both seekers nodded, "We are more than willing to help, and we will get Tango's brothers as well as Krypto to help us out, provided Jazzmin wants us. Let us meet him and see if he takes to us" Wingspan suggested.

Bee nodded. "I'll comm you when he wakes up." Mother and son nodded before heading off.

Meanwhile, Rave and the twins were watching their fourth mate sleep. They were glad they now had this fourth mate. "I'm glad we all found each other" Sunny said.

"I am glad as well, my loves" Rave stated, ignoring the pain that was going through him. He knew he was overdue with sparklings, but had said nothing to his mates, especially after Krypto reassured that the little ones were developing slower than usual but were healthy and wouldn't come out when they were originally due.

Sunny and Sides pulsed support to Rave. "We love you" Rave rested on his mates and soon Chance roused. He was still in a bit of shock and backed away a bit, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Chance love it's alright" Sides said and held his hand out to Chance.

"Forgive me, I just…never really knew love. I always had to protect myself" Chance stated.

"It's alright" Sides said. "You are a part of us now and always"

Sunny walked up to the large bot. True he might seem scary, but he was loving, and Sunny felt so safe wrapped in his arms as Chance held the yellow Lambo. "Thank you….all of you" chance stated.

"We love you" Sunny said and kissed Chances chest.

"And I love all of you too" chance smiled. He knew he had to leave for training soon, but he wanted just a few more minutes with his family – a word he never thought he would use.

Sunny kissed Chances lips this time. "Do you need anything?"

Chance returned the kiss. "I don't need anything at the moment. I got to get ready to train today, and then, once that is over, I would like to get to know each and every one of you on a one to one basis."

"We'll be looking forward to it" Rave said. Chance soon got ready and left. Even Rave had to admit he felt safer with Chance around, and all three bots were looking forward to what Chance was going to do with them once he was done for the day. Sunny worked on his art and Sides tinkered both listening for Rave who rested. 10 hours came and went and soon Chance had returned. He was confused, as he didn't know which bot to pick first, as he didn't want the other two to feel bad.

They could feel chance and pulsed to him it didn't matter who went first. He made up his mind, but kept his decision hidden from his mates, so as not to spoil the surprise. Chance knew exactly who he wanted first, now that he knew they didn't care who went first. Rave, Sunny and Sides wondered who Chance had chosen. Chance walked in the door, and looked at the three. It only confirmed his decision. "Welcome home" They greeted Chance with smiles.

"Thank you, and Sunny, my love, you are going to be first to share my affections" chance stated, surprising the yellow bot. But Chance, though not revealing it to his mates, wanted to save Rave for last, as he wanted to spoil the one who always spoiled the others, and could only do it right if Rave was last. But he didn't let his mates know that, and soon led Sunny back to the berth room. "You surprise me darling" Sunny said.

Chance just smiled and spent 2 solid hours with the yellow Lambo, most of it just talking, as only 10 minutes of it was interfacing, which even Sunny found surprising. "Thank you darling and soon I will explore all of you." Chance smiled, and then walked Sunny back to his art room before going to take time with Sides. Sides smiled as he went with Chance. Chance was much the same with Sides as he had been with Sunny, 2 hours together, most of it talking and enjoying each other's company.

Sides promised much like Sunny had they would love Chance next time. Chance walked Sides out, but stopped by Sunny's art room, as Chance wanted to quickly talk to the twins before he went to spoil Rave. "I know I gave you two hours, but I want to give Rave a little more time, as it seems to me he has been the one to hold you all together. Would you two mind if I spoiled him a bit?" chance asked, not wanting to hurt his other two mates.

"Of course not" they said. Chance nodded and soon approached the obviously older seeker. "It is our turn, my love" Chance stated, offering his hand to the seeker. Rave took the others hand and went with him.

Chance was careful with the heavily sparked seeker. The first thing Chance did was give the seeker a hot oil bath and massage which took about the first 15 minutes. Chance was doing his best to get the high strung seeker to relax before he went on to do what he had planned. Rave slowly relaxed under Chances administrations. Chance carefully dried off the seeker while lubricating joints as they talked. Chance rub the wings until all the grime and such was off of them, making them even more sensual, especially since Rave was carrying. The larger bot ran his hands along the cleaned wings, managing to unknowingly find all the best "Hot zones."

"Mmmm...oh Chance...feels so good..." Rave moaned. Chance smiled, as he could feel the love from his mate. The larger bot rolled the seeker over and began rubbing the sparkling bump as well. "So when are you due, my love" Chance asked, having no idea what he was getting himself into. "I'm actually past due but Krypto says that it's okay since the sparklings are a little underdeveloped." Chance was a bit worried, as that was not usually a good thing. But seeing that the seeker was turned on, especially after 45 minutes of foreplay, Chance began to finally take the heating seeker. Rave moaned happily as he was taken.

Chance was loving and gentle as he took the seeker. He took the seeker both in valve and aft port, and while the two were talking, Chance noticed something – Rave was going into labor. Chance may not have always been the brightest bot, but he knew how to handle emergencies. And at the 2 hour mark, Chance was helping Rave spark the little ones who had refused to come out before. Chance had tried to get a hold of the twins, but they had kept away so that Rave had his full chance with their fourth mate. "It's alright...your here to help..." Rave panted.

Chance wasn't a medic by any means, but with some guidance from Rave, Chance soon helped the seeker welcome three new Lambos into the family, all three mechs – one Red and Yellow, one blue and grey, and one orange and green. Rave smiled tiredly. "Thank you, Chance, you were wonderful." Chance just looked at his mate, unsure what to do yet seeming to know as he held the three little mechs. Chance called the medic, to come and check on mother and sparklings, and then tried to get a hold of Sunny and Sides again. "Pulse along the bond" Rave said. Holding the little ones in his large hands, Chance pulsed a message of need to both Sunny and Sides, hoping they would now come. That got their attention and they came quickly.

Chance quickly wrapped the little bundles of joy up and then gave then to Rave before joining Rave on the bed to wait for their other mates and the medic to come. Sunny and Sides came to the bed quickly when they saw Rave had sparked. Chance was providing comfort and support to the seeker, who was very tired, but thanks to chance, more relaxed than normal. "You did wonderful Rave we know" Sides said and they kissed Rave, chance and the sparklings. Chance wasn't sure how to react to all this, as these were the first sparklings he had seen that didn't die right after they were sparked due to malnutrition.

"It's alright Chance" Sunny said. Chance looked over at the yellow bot, and nodded. And then Chance felt an overwhelming feeling inside him, one of needing to protect what was his and that included his mates and all of the sparklings that were still under their roof. He didn't know there were other offspring, but he would soon learn that, and the feeling of protection would extend to them as well. But for now, the feeling shot out from him and, each in their own subtle way, each mate submitted to him, including Rave. The medic arrived to check Rave and the sparklings. "Everyone is just fine." Once the medic left, Chance gathered his mates to him in a giant hug, pulsing love to all of them. They smiled and returned the hug.

Elsewhere, Kit and Keeper were just waking up from their seeker heat induced slumber. Both were a little disoriented and drained of energy. Saber was there and helped them drink energon. Kit, on the smaller side, didn't take long to bring back to normal. But Keeper, the large bot that he was, was dangerously low on energon and barely out of stasis lock. Saber was worried, but Kit reassured the seeker that once Keeper was more used to seeker heats, this would be less likely to happen. Saber looked at Kit. "I used to be a pleasure bot, Saber. Occasionally, seekers in heat who didn't have mates would use me, so I know what it's like and I knew I needed to drink more. Keeper will learn in time" Kit stated, as he helped Saber feed the Prime energon. It took a few more cubes before Keeper was feeling more normal.

Keeper woke with a smile. 'How are my loves?" he asked, opening his arms to be able to embrace them once they came to him.

"We're fine love and you?" Kit asked.

"Better now, thanks to all the energon. I will have to program myself to remember to take in more when you are going through heat, my love' Keeper told saber, standing up and taking both of his mates into his arms. Saber put his head on Keepers shoulder. Keeper kissed Saber and pulsed love. 'I love you….both of you" Keeper stated.

"Love you" Saber and Kit said.

In the meantime, Mirage was suffering from morning sickness day in and day out. This was one of the worst sparkings he had ever had, but he knew why it was like this – as he and his mate had not talked to their third mate pincer before trying to knock up the bot. Mirage was miserable, and his moodiness tended to show through, as he was currently crying for no reason. Optimus was at work and pincer was elsewhere with the sparklings. Mirage curled up in a ball, contemplating ending it all but knowing it wasn't the way to solve this. Wingspan came by to see his brother and went to him when he saw his brother's condition and held him close. "I…I don't know if I can handle this anymore" Mirage stated, not wanting to end it but not wanting to stand this torture of a sparking any longer.

"Oh brother it will be alright" Wingspan said rocking his brother gently. "This will be over soon enough and you can always have your chamber removed.

"No, I refuse to remove my chamber' Mirage stated, defiantly. "I just wish I could get a little reprieve from all the purging and the moodiness." Wingspan prayed to Primus telling him he didn't know what his brother had done but to forgive him, he could tell the lesson had been learned. Let him have a reprieve. Primus heard the prayer, and having realized that Mirage truly had learned his lesson, Primus granted the reprieve. It wasn't gonna change any normal symptoms that Mirage had, but it wasn't going to be as severe as it had been. Mirage didn't feel much better right away, but something inside him felt like things were going to be better from now on. Wingspan stayed with his brother and comforted him. Soon, Mirage began to be more like the loving older brother than Wingspan had grown to know.

"Feel better?"

"A little. Thank you, brother" Mirage stated, finally free of his depressive mood.

"Want some energon?"

Mirage nodded, having no idea just how low on energon he actually was. And this was also when Flasher, who had always been a "mama's boy" came in, and he wasn't very happy to see his mother in such a state.

"What in the world has happened to you mama, this won't do at all" Flasher said and grabbed his mother several cubes. "Drink up"

Wingspan was caught off guard by Flasher's sudden arrival, but let his nephew take over the feeding. "I…I just haven't been able to keep much down" Mirage stated, which was the truth and even Wingspan knew it.

"Well we'll go slow then" Flasher said. Wingspan left, allowing flasher to care for his mom, especially since Wingspan knew Flasher would do a very thorough job. Flasher went slow but got all the cubes into Mirage.

Mirage, tired, curled into Flasher, seeking a bot to snuggle with, and fell into a pleasant recharge for the first time in a while. Flasher happily snuggled with his mama and let him rest. Optimus came home and was surprised to find Flasher and Mirage sleeping in the berth. Optimus went to them and softly kissed Mirage but let them rest, he knew his mate hadn't been doing so well. And while Optimus had no problem with it, Pincer was a different story, as he didn't know that the adult bot was Flasher. Pincer was about to go in wake the two up and read them the riot act when Optimus stopped him. "Let them rest, that's our son Flasher" Optimus said.

"That's Flasher?" pincer asked, surprised as he had seen this bot a lot but never knew who he was.

"Yes, our second oldest. Keeper being the oldest"

'How far apart are they" Pincer asked, thinking the two were from two separate sparkings, as they looked nothing like each other.

"Minutes" Optimus said.

"They're twins?" Pincer asked, surprised.

"Yes" Optimus said. "Our first sparklings"

Pincer felt bad, as he hadn't realized his mates had been sparkmates for so long. "What's wrong Pincer?" Optimus asked.

'I didn't realize just how long you two had been mates. I can't believe you would even be willing to be mates with me" Pincer stated.

"Pincer if the three of us weren't meant to be then you wouldn't be attracted to us or us to you" Optimus said. "We're meant to be"

Pincer smiled, and Flasher soon roused, even though Mirage remained asleep. "Hey there" flasher stated quietly, "I'm Flasher, who are you?"

"Flasher this is Pincer, Mirage's and my third mate"

"Pleased to meet you. I'm kind of a 'mama's boy.' Please forgive me if I made you feel uncomfortable" Flasher stated.

"It's alright I just didn't realize who you were" Pincer said. "But Optimus told me"

Flasher smiled, a small discoloration on his faceplate reminding Optimus of that day so long ago when Flasher had been dropped in acid. "Dad, what are you looking at?" Flasher asked.

"Nothing just remembering" Optimus said. Flasher nodded, as he rarely if ever thought about that day so long ago. Instead, Flasher told Optimus and Pincer what wingspan had told him.

Optimus frowned a bit. "Well I am glad he is feeling better"

"But I have more good news, dad. Charger has returned" Flasher stated, his spark flaring as he had missed his third mate.

Optimus smiled. "That's wonderful son, I imagine you and Red are very happy."

"Yep, now we just have to wait until he is finished his rapid growth spurt" flasher stated, still stuck in the berth due to Mirage having his arms wrapped firmly around his son.

"For now rest son since your mother is resting"

Flasher nodded, and snuggled up against his mom, feeling strangely safe even though his mother was smaller than he was. Optimus covered them up and let them rest while he and Pincer spent some time together. Pincer couldn't get the picture of mother and son out of his mind and soon told Optimus one thing that Optimus never expected to hear. "After Mirage sparks, I want to carry sparklings. I want to know what it feels like to have what Mirage and you have with your offspring."

"Are you sure Pincer?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, I am sure. After Mirage sparks, I want to carry sparklings" Pincer stated, snuggling against Optimus on the couch.

Optimus held him close. "Then if that is your wish"

Pincer smiled and snuggled closer to Optimus. "That it is, but only after Mirage has sparked his little ones."

"Then we will see about it." Pincer smiled and leaned against Optimus, glad to finally have mates who loved him dearly. "Do you need anything?" Optimus asked

Pincer wanted to say interfacing, but due to being on a receptive phase in his reproductive cycle, he just said "For you to hold me." Optimus nodded and kissed pincer softly before he just held him.

Elsewhere, charger was having Red chase after him, giggling the whole time. "Little minx" Red called chasing him. Charger giggled, and laughed even louder when he was caught. Red smiled and scooped Charger up.

After the laughter died down, charger looked at red before snuggling up against the security bot. "Wanna be big" Charger stated, sadness in his voice.

"I know Charger, but soon enough" Red said and kissed Chargers helm. "I suspect you'll be having another spurt soon." As soon as Red had said that, Charger did grow, though he was on the cusp between being a youngling and being a sparkling.

"See, soon enough but not soon enough"

"I wish flasher was here" stated charger.

"I'll comm him and see where he is how about that?" Charger nodded. Charger wanted Flasher home, but this was better than nothing. Red, still holding Charger, commed Flasher to find out where he was. Flasher was still resting with his mother when he got the comm. He unconsciously set a response. "Baby where are you?"

'With mom" was all Red got.

"He's with Mirage" Red told Charger.

Charger nodded, "I can wait"

"Okay so what else do you want to do" Charger's processor and spark, being older than his body, tried to begin playing with red.

"Oh no Charger, ah ah as much as I wish we could I would get in so much trouble" Red said stopping Charger. Charger reluctantly stopped, this was frustrating. "I know Charger, I wish you were old enough"

An hour later, and Flasher walked in the door to his place. Red let Charger run to Flasher. 'Getting bigger, I see" Flasher stated.

Charger nodded. "I want to be old enough"

"Soon my lovely love, soon" flasher reassured,

"Hold me" Charger said.

Flasher scooped the little one up. "are you sure you're supposed to be telling me what to do' flasher teased.

Charger blew a raspberry. Flasher just looked at the bot, "You need to behave." Charger did it again. Flasher set the bot down and walked off a bit, trying to teach the oldest one at least a few manners. Charger looked confused and started walking towards Flasher. Flasher really didn't mind the raspberries, and he knew Charger was playing, but Flasher also knew he had to set the ground rules, and one of them was that if someone asks one to stop, it was important to do so. Charger went over and tugged on Flashers hand. "Yes Charger?" flasher asked, not picking Charger up but kneeling so that they could see optic to optic.

"I'm sorry..."

Flasher looked at the young bot. 'Do you understand why I punished you?" Charger quickly nodded. "Alright, love, come here" Flasher stated, opening his arms wide. Charger moved into Flashers arms.

"I still love you, and will always love you, Charger. But right now, since I play the role of your parent, I have to teach you right from wrong" flasher stated, hugging Charger tightly. Charger nodded slowly.

Flasher smiled, "Soon, you'll be back love. And I know all three of us are looking forward to it." Charger nodded and was soon napping. After Flasher laid Charger down, he went to Red, wondering if red was as horny as he was. Red was waiting for Flasher in their room. Flasher walked into the room, confident and exuding sexual prowess as well as horniness. "How are you love?" Flasher asked in a sultry voice.

"In great need" Red said.

"Really?" Flasher asked, unaware of what Charger had done had riled Red up something fierce.

"Really" Red said. "Please"

Flasher walked up to the bed and trace along red's groin plating. "Shall we have some fun?" he asked. Red purred nodded and bucked into Flashers hand. Flasher continued his ministrations and released his own stiff spike. He wanted to drill it deep in his mate, but for right now he was content teasing Red's sensitive groin plate.

Red whimpered. "Please..."

"You know what you have to do if you want me to have that hot, wet little valve of yours" Flasher whispered dirtily into red's audios, making Red feel even hotter. Red opened his valve and went to get on his knees to suck Flashers spike. Flasher sat down on the bed. "Why don't you play with your pretty valve and get it ready while you're getting me ready" flasher stated, sending pleasurable shivers through red. Red was on Flasher's spike sucking and started to finger his valve.

"Ooo baby….So good" flasher stated, "I'll soon be ready to take you as you should be taken." Red purred and continued to suck as he added another finger into his valve. Flasher soon pushed red off, and Red knew that only meant one thing – flasher was ready to take him. Red panted and laid on his back and spread his legs wide, his fingers still in his valve. Flasher lined up, removed Red's fingers, and gently took the bot's hot valve. Red moaned and writhed under Flasher.

Flasher moaned and gasped as the pleasure was intense. "Nnnn...oh Flasher..." Flasher smiled, knowing that soon he would have both of his mates once again. "Please baby please...more..." Flasher went faster, trying to help satisfy his mate. "Stroke me..." Red moaned.

"Absolutely" Flash stated. Red moaned as Flasher started to stroke his spike and kept thrusting in and out of him. It didn't take long to overload. Red panted as he felt Flasher bathe his insides with fluid and he spilled between them. Flasher just smiled, as it had been a while since Red had wanted him this bad. "I love you" Flasher whispered in Red's audio.

"I love you too, I'm glad you came home when you did" Red said.

"I would have come sooner if I could, but my mom needed me" Flasher stated, snuggling Red in close to him.

"It's alright, your here now that's all that matters" Red said snuggling.

Flasher smiled. "I am guessing that soon, charger will be old enough to join in, if he so chooses" Flasher stated, making Red realize something – Charger had to choose them in order to be their mate again, as it wasn't always a given.

"I hope he does..." Red said not realizing until then that Charger may not choose them.

Flasher realized he had upset his mate a bit. "But judging by the way he is acting, I think he is going to choose to join us again." Red nodded, thinking of what Charger had done to him just a short time ago.

Charger, being a minibot, was growing faster than anyone expected, and by the end of the nap, he was now a full-fledged youngling – old enough to have interfacing on the processor constantly, but not old enough to consent to the actual act. He woke and went looking for Flasher and Red – he wanted so bad to join them, it hurt.

"Do you hear something?" Red asked sitting up slightly.

"I will check it out, you stay here" Flasher stated, reassuring his mate he would get to the bottom of this. But once Flasher was outside the berth room, he realized what was going on as a youngling charger attached himself to Flasher. Flasher looked down at the young bot. "What's going on, charger?"

"Need you and Red so badly" Charger purred.

Flasher scanned the young bot and found him to not to be old enough to consent. "Charger, we cannot honor that request right now, but I can let you snuggle with Red and I" Flasher stated, hoping that the offering of being with them would ease the rejection of not being able to interface with them. Charger nodded after a moment, he wanted facing but it was better than nothing. Flasher brought charger in, and soon the three were once again asleep. All three slept soundly.


	30. Chapter 30

Elsewhere, Skyfire and Crankcase had become younglings who were both old enough to consent. And while Skyfire was less focused on facing than taking care of the sparklings, Crankcase was going nuts as he waited for the two aerial bots he wanted to bond to were out and busy. Crankcase paced and tried not to touch himself more then what he had already been doing.

Skyfire made sure all of the sparklings were down and smiled at them, since becoming a consenting youngling he had grown more into his full height, though he wasn't there yet. Skyfire looked for Starscream and the others he was ready to join them again if they were ready.

When Silverbolt and Slingshot came home, they were shocked at what they saw.

While, the seeker trine watched, not wanting to force Skyfire to join them. Once the little ones were asleep, Skyfire approached Starscream. "I want to be your mate again, if you three will take me" Skyfire said, need obvious in his optics.

"Please I need you both, I need us to be one again'' Crankcase said to the two flyers.

Starscream went to Skyfire. "We've been waiting for this day Fire"

The aerial bots smiled and began to give Crankcase exactly what he had asked for.

The trine were careful and loving as they prepared Skyfire to join them one again.

Crankcase melted under the flyers and begged for more as they teased and made him ready.

Skyfire moaned under the trines touches and begged for more.

It didn't take too much longer before two families were completely reunited, as Crankcase joined his mates while Skyfire not only joined his mates, but also became sparked. Both were content as they were back where they truly belonged.

Elsewhere Saberclaw was feeling miserable but had no idea why. He tried to do a few things around the home but didn't feel up to it. He knew he should be learning from the other seekers but he didn't feel comfortable around them.

Bee meanwhile had invited Wingspan and his sons to see Jazzmin.

Snowstorm was coming to see his uncle. He was young, friendly, and approachable by most standards, and when Kit let the young seeker in, Saber seemed to find someone who seemed to understand him – a young seeker.

Wingspan looked at the little seekerling and was amazed, as this was the grandmother he had never had a chance to meet. Jazzmin looked at the other bots, and was immediately drawn to them, feeling the "family" connection.

Saber sat and talked with Snowstorm while Keeper returned home, snow had asked him something and Saber told him he wasn't fully seeker but part jet as well.

"Jazzmin darling this is your grandsparkling and great-grandsparklings" Bee said as Wingspan took Jazzmin into his arms.

"That's ok, Saberclaw, I'm part seeker, part helicopter" Snowstorm stated.

Jazzmin snuggled closely into Wingspan, as something of Wingspan just brought out Jazz, and Jazzmin could sense it.

"How do you handle being of two different worlds even though both are flyers?"

Wingspan smiled and held Jazzmin close. "Just like mama, little one"

"It isn't always easy, but I learn about both my heritages, and try to incorporate them into how I function. I have learned a lot, and I know there is still more to learn, but then, my parents made sure we knew about both sides of our heritage. Come, I can have you meet them, I think that they can help you more than you think" Snow stated.

Jazzmin started speaking in seekerese with wingspan and wingspan responded in kind. Jazzmin smiled even broader.

Saber looked to Kit who nodded. "It's alright love go on you can meet them"

Wingspan smiled at Jazzmin. "Would you like us to teach you to fly little one?"

Saber went with Snow, as he finally found some bot who could relate to how he felt. And Saber was glad he went as he found Hurricane to be a gentle, loving mech. Krypto wasn't home at the moment, but Saber was just happy to learn what he could.

Jazzmin excitedly warbled when Wingspan offered to teach him the ins and outs of being a seeker, and then hugged the bot. "I think he has made his choice" Wingspan stated, gently rubbing the small wings.

Saber answered Hurricanes questions when they came and Hurricane learned of the young bots past and lack of knowledge.

Bee smiled. "I suspected he would choose you"

Hurricane, though not a jet, taught the young bot about history as well as being a jet and being a seeker, as Hurricane was a teacher for his duty. He knew the history of almost every kind of bot and had a way of making sure even the most struggling of sparklings could understand it.

Wingspan looked at the seekerling and could see his own mother. "I will teach you little one, and I hope someday, you can teach me" wingspan said and he held the little one.

Saber listened and learned from Hurricane things his creators should have taught him.

Jazzmin clicked happily and kissed Wingspans cheek.

Wingspan kissed the little one and then handed him back to bee. "We will teach him starting tomorrow, as I think right now would be too overwhelming" and with that Bee nodded and Wingspan and his eldest sons left, with Jazzmin waving goodbye. His spark understanding why they decided to wait.

And while Saber was learning, Krypto soon came home in a very good mood, as the load in the med bay had not been bad. Krypto spotted the young seeker and recognized him. "Hello Saberclaw, are you enjoying your lesson?"

Saber blushed and nodded.

Krypto soon joined his mate, and talked about how to work to incorporate two different heritages into one function. Saber soon realized he needn't be ashamed of partially being a jet, he should embrace both and live to his fullest potential. "See, I told you mom and dad are great" Snow stated.

Saber nodded. "It's just...it isn't easy for me"

"It's never easy to be from two different functions" Hurricane stated, "but if you don't try to accept them as who you are, then you will continue to struggle."

Saber nodded slowly, but how could he tell them how his family, namely his parents didn't accept him as they thought him to big and too small respectfully.

Hurricane noticed the hurt in Saber's optics. "Saber, those who love you will love you for who you really are, regardless" Hurricane stated, opening up himself in case Saber wanted to talk.

"My father doesn't want me because I don't look like him and my siblings I've never met. My mother says I'm too big to be a jet''

Hurricane placed a hand gently upon Saber's helm. "Saber look at me" Hurricane stated and the young bot looked up at him. "You are perfect just the way you are. Look at here – Peacekeeper and Kit love you, Mirage and Optimus love you, Krypto and I love you, as you are part of our family, and nothing will change that. You are perfect just the way you are. You know, not everybot makes a good parent."

Saber wanted so badly to believe that, and his emotions were out of whack and he ended up crying in Hurricanes arms. Hurricane held the young bot, knowing it was important that the young bot felt supported. Krypto knew what the issue was at first glance but said nothing, as he didn't want to upset the poor bot. Saber cried for a long while, before he finally calmed down but felt horrible. Kryptonight sent his suspicions to his mate, who immediately began to hold saber a bit differently, and it was strangely comforting to Saber. Saber relaxed a bit but still felt a bit off.

Krypto slowly went up to Saber. "Would you mind if I looked at you? I am a medic, after all."

"I guess..." Saber said.

Krypto found what he suspected, but otherwise found the bot in good health. "Have you been intimate with your mates recently?" Krypto asked.

"I finished my first heat a few days ago"

"Ah….then these results make perfect sense" Krypto stated.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong, per se, Saber. You are just sparked again, which usually happens after a heat episode, especially the first. I would like to see Keeper as well, as chances are because he was not carrying that he is now carrying again and has no idea about it" Kryptonight stated, gently.

"I'm...I'm what...no..."

"I wouldn't lie to you, Saber, as I have no reason to' Krypto stated, though Hurricane wasn't sure he liked how bluntly his mate had put it. Hurricane held the crying bot, hoping to calm the bot before he went into stasis lock from low energon.

'Krypto, you lug, get me some energon" hurricane stated.

Krypto got some and handed it to his mate who started to feed it to Saber. "Easy there Saber" Hurricane soothed and helped Saber drink. Saber didn't want to but his body wanted the energon.

And while Saber was getting some attention, Keeper found no such luck, as he was dealing with problem after problem, and he was starting to get easily annoyed with it. And it was only due to having his father in the room that he didn't blow a gasket.

"Peacekeeper, why don't you go take an energon break" Optimus said.

Keeper did take a break, and downed more energon than he had in quite some time. He didn't know what was going on with him. He knew he was a little more moody than usual and he craved a little more energon than usual, but he figured he couldn't be sparked due to he didn't have the same signs and symptoms as last time, so he chalked it up to stress and fatigue and went back to work.

Optimus kept a close optic on his son and soon made him go to the med bay to get checked out, then to go home.

Keeper was on his way when he heard a commotion, and ended up seeing his new bodyguard fighting a deranged bot who had obviously been trying to get at the young prime. Chance had the bot, but Keeper could see that the wild bot was determined to fight. And so Keeper landed one blow, which thankfully knocked the bot out but didn't hurt Chance or Keeper. "I'm sorry sir" chance stated, feeling like he had failed.

"It's not your fault, you did quite well I was on my way to the med bay and I could see the bot was determined. Take him to a cell and ask my father to deal with him"

"Yes sir" stated Last chance, hauling the deranged bot to the brig. Keeper made his way to the med bay, only to find a strange bot working, as Keeper had never met Razorblade before, and the Prime was leery. Razorblade, having never met the Prime before, had no idea who he was dealing with.

''Can I help you?" Razorblade asked.

"Yes, I was sent down here to be checked out as I have been having some slight moodiness and have been craving more energon. I want to make sure all my systems are normal' Peacekeeper stated, making the intentions clear from the get go, as he wasn't sure if he trusted this mech yet.

"Sure have a seat" Razor said and got the right scanner and started to examine keeper. "Well congratulations are in order, you're sparked"

Keeper couldn't believe his audios. _Sparked?_ He thought, it just couldn't be. "Are you sure your equipment's acting correctly?" Keeper asked, having no idea that in asking, he was going to piss off the bot.

"How dare you make such accusations, we medics take great care in our equipment. You're sparked like it or not, believe it or not"

Now it was Keeper's turn to bite back. "How dare you treat your Prime in such a manner. I merely asked you a question, there is no need for you to get snippy."

"Prime or not no one insults this med bay" razor snapped and just inside the door to his office Ratchet was chuckling.

"You're cruising for a bruising. You keep acting like a spoiled brat, and you will find your aft in the brig so fast you won't know what hit ya" Keeper responded. This was now getting out of hand, as Ratchet knew Keeper was not normally like this, but pushed too far in his condition, he was capable of anything.

"My med bay, my medics and get your temper in check Keeper" Ratchet said coming over. "Razor, go take your break" Razor nodded and went to the office.

Keeper calmed slightly at Ratchet's calm but decisive tone. "I just don't appreciate bots going off on me because I merely see if there is a mistake" Keeper stated, still angry but not fuming.

Ratchet scanned Keeper. "No mistake, you're sparked"

Keeper sighed. 'It must be because Saber went through his first seeker heat episode. Neither Saber nor I were sparked before it. Darkwing, Kryptonight, and Wingspan told me that it is basically their most fertile time. Thank you, Ratchet, and please, forgive me I hold nothing against you or your fellow medic. I know you have a tough job in here. I just better get home, as I know Saber is not going to take this very easily" Keeper said calmly, and then left, which shocked the hell out of Razorblade.

"Just like his father, just let him get it out of his system and their fine" Ratchet told Razor who nodded.

Meanwhile Hurricane was walking Saber home and would fuss at his mate later. Keeper met Hurricane and Saber in the hallway on the way to their room. "I'll help Saber" Keeper offered. Hurricane nodded and let Saber go to Keeper. And while Keeper took Saber, Hurricane headed right back to his thick-headed mate.

Saber leaned into keeper.

Hurricane made it home. "You lunkhead"

"Ouch! What was that for?" Krypto asked, for as while it didn't really hurt, it really did surprise him.

"That's for how you were to Saber"

"Well, how else was I supposed to say it?" Krypto asked.

"A bit more gentle would have helped, he's fragile enough as it is"

"How else am I going to say it?" Krypto asked.

"Saber I know why you're feeling bad"

"Ok, so maybe I was wrong in the way I put it" Krypto stated.

"Just a bit"

"I will be more careful from now on" the seeker medic stated.

"Good love, now how was your day?"

"Pretty good, those two new bots are really helping out" Krypto stated.

"I'm glad to hear that"

Meanwhile, elsewhere, two young bots were playing around with one of Wheeljack's rejected inventions. Wheeljack of course had no idea as he was with Darkwing. Steamer and his cousin were fooling around, having no idea what was going to happen.

Sideswipe was walking past Wheeljack's lab well aware of the risk that simple task presented when he saw the two younger bots. "Hey you two what are you doing in here" he said going over to them. "This is not a playground"

But before any of the three of them could move, they were surrounded by a strange light, and all three – Steamer, Starshine, and Sideswipe – were sucked into the future.

They were still in Wheeljack's lab but it was in shambles which didn't indicate to Sideswipe that something was wrong. "Come on I'm talking you to Prime"

The three bots listened, as this sounded like no bot they knew. "I am listening" A much older and wiser Keeper replied. "What do you want?"

"Keeper...?" Sideswipe asked uncertain.

"Sideswipe? Impossible! You died years ago" Keeper replied as he looked at Sides.

"I'm still alive last time I checked...what happened to you you're a lot older"

'Check your Chrono, my friend" Keeper stated, "I think it will reveal something interesting to you."

Sideswipe did as asked and gasped then looked at the two young bots. "Oh you two are in so much trouble, you never mess with Wheeljack's inventions"

Keeper let out a small laugh. "Wheeljack. It's been a long time since I've heard that name. But what does it matter, we are on the brink of war once again" Keeper stated, one of the few bots who remembered the war before the age of peace.

"Not again...what's happened? And where are my mates?"

"Yes again. One single bot thought he was better than everyone else. And Ravenswing is gone. Sunny still lives, but he is deeply depressed from having lost you and the seeker' Keeper replied.

"What about Chance? Where is Sunny?"

"Chance is the only thing keeping Sunny alive. He cares for him. They are tucked away in the safest part of the base of the Prime" Keeper revealed.

"Please Keeper I need to see them, I know things are bad but I need to see them"

Keeper reluctantly nodded and led the trio down to the safest part of the base. None of the trio remembered it being this secure. They came down to a specific area and went inside. They were shocked as they saw Bee without either of his mates, Pincer without either of his, and several other old bots that had been deemed too old to fight.

"Sides? We thought you were offline" Bee said coming over.

"Takes a lot to get rid of me, but I'm starting to think these two might do it"

While Sides said that Sunny thought he had lost his mind and went to the main room with Chance at his side.

"These three are visitors from the past, my old friends, and they wanted to come see Sunny and chance" Keeper stated, sounding much like his late father.

"Sides..." Sunny said from the doorway not believing his optics.

"You have not aged well, my brother" Sides stated, seeing the broken form of his brother.

"You left me...Rave left me..." Sunny said. "You both said you never would..."

"Sunny, we may not be here physically, but search your spark and I think you'd be surprised" sides stated. Sunny searched his spark, and low and behold, there, in a small way, were Rave and Sides. Sunny smiled. "See, my mate, we never did leave you completely. We are still with you in your spark."

Sides went to his brother and pulled Sunny into his arms. "Don't die on me again, either you or him you both have to be careful" Sunny told him over their twin bond. Just then three bots came in two seekers and a grounder. They were Wingspan, Jazzmin and Jazz who in Sides time hadn't been reborn yet.

Sides reassured his brother that he would do everything he could, and he was surprised to see Jazz once again. "Is Prowl around?" Sides asked Jazz.

"Wouldn't come back without him, he's playing tactician at the moment." Jazz said.

Sides nodded. "Sounds like Peacekeeper will need all the help he can get" Sides stated, a name that the old bots hadn't heard in forever, as the Prime had changed his name to Keeper Prime.

"Actually Sides I go by Keeper Prime now" Keeper said.

"Forgive me. But my, wouldn't your mother and father love to see you now. So wise, so decisive" Sides stated, unknowingly hitting a sore spot in both pincer and Keeper.

Bee came over and told Sides softly that they didn't mention their names sore subject.

Sides felt really bad, as nothing he said was anything helpful. Then Steamer, a mere sparkling, spoke up, "Are my mommy and daddy still around?" Snow and his brothers were still around, as were Kryptonight and his mate.

"They are Steamer"

Little Starshine said nothing, too confused and scared.

Sunny saw and came over and picked Starshine up. "It's alright"

The little femme cooed, enjoying being held, wishing her own parents held her more.

"I don't remember whose sparkling is this?"

"Rainstorm and Dipstick" came the answer from Bee, who seemed to know to whom every sparkling and bot belonged to.

"Sides when you go back make sure this one is loved I think she wants to be held more."

"I am not surprised, given that her parents just had a new little one not too long ago. But I will tell them" Sides stated, "And I will do my best to make sure that Rave and I don't leave like we did before."

"You had better not, next time listen to my warning"

"I will, bro, I will" Sides stated just as another seeker burst in. It was Saberclaw, but due to a complete overhaul, Sides failed to recognize the confident bot.

"Keeper, I need your permission to increase the outer defenses and to look for more survivors"

"Permission granted, just be careful, my love, as I don't want to lose you too" Keeper stated.

"I'll be careful" Saber said and with a quick kiss to his mate the seeker jet was gone. A far cry from the bot he used to be.

Once Saber was gone, Keeper had the trio follow him to another place deep inside the base of the prime. There in one of the rooms was keeper's mate Kit, obviously having lost his mind and had the mentality of a sparkling in an adult body. It was a sad sight.

"What happened to him?" Sides asked.

"He was injected with a virus that reduced him to what you see here. I wish I had never sent him on that mission, as the bot he was with was a traitor. I wish I had seen it sooner" Keeper stated, as the bot came out and hugged Keeper. He still recognized the bot, due to being sparkmates, but gone was the mech Kit once was.

"When did it happen?" Sides asked.

"A century ago, the same time we lost you and Rave" Keeper stated, "I don't have the spark to offline him."

Sides nodded making note of everything. "Keeper...you may not want to hear this but is this what's best for him? Is there any hope for him?"

"Percy's grandsons have been working on him, he actually is better than when they started working on him right after it happened. He is responding well, albeit slowly. So there is hope, and I can feel in his spark that he doesn't want to go" keeper stated.

Sides nodded. "I can understand"

Keeper nodded. "I am hoping that someday, he will be able to come back to my mate and I, but until then, we both visit him down here."

Sides nodded. "Tell me more of what has been going on" Sides said wanting to know as much as he could he would try and change a few things somehow knowing he would never be able to actually stop the war.

"You already know more than you should. I don't think you should know too much before you go back, or it may have devastating consequences" Keeper stated.

"Fair enough I don't think the war can be stopped but maybe a few things can be changed"

"Just be cautious, as even small changes can have long term effects, and not all of them good ones' Keeper stated, sounding much like his late father.

"You sound like Optimus"

"Well, I am his son. Oh and by the way, remind the young me not to scream at my mother or father, as I did it the night before they passed and I regret it to this day" Keeper stated, large tears in his optics.

"When...wait are you able to tell me when they pass? If not that's okay I'll still give you the message"

"I can't tell you when they go, I can only have you pass the message on" Keeper stated, not wanting to reveal too much to the visitors from the past.

Sides nodded. "Is there any energon for these two?"

Keeper smiled. "Sides, I know you better than that. You always carried a few small cubes of sparkling approved energon in a subspace pocket."

"Keeper I don't have any sparkling energon"

"Check your subspace pockets, I'd bet you'd be surprised" Keeper stated.

Sides stated checking them and found sparkling energon. "What the..."

Keeper smiled, when he realized he was seeing the start of when Sides started doing this. "So this is what started it all, huh?" Keeper asked, a small laugh escaping.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Sides asked even as he helped the sparklings drink their energon.

"A couple times when I was young, I had run out of energon for my sparklings, and you were in the room, and you pulled out several small cubes for me and told me that you always carried them, just in case. I guess that now I am seeing the start of that habit" Keeper stated.

"Never even thought about it but it makes sense"

Keeper checked his Chrono and knew the visitors would soon be gone. "I know you will leave us soon. Just remember to try hard and love all, and try to help the peace last as much as possible" Keeper stated.

"I'll do my best Keeper, before I take these little ones back what happened to Ratchet and Dive?"

"They were murdered, Bee barely survived" Keeper stated, saying nothing more.

Sides nodded and they stayed a bit longer before they went back to the lab and soon they were back where they belonged. Sides took the sparklings home and gently told Dipstick that Starshine wanted to be held more before he left and went to find Keeper before he would go to his mates.

Keeper and his mates were surprised to see Sides at the door, but let him in nonetheless. "Can I help you, my friend?" Keeper asked.

"Yeah, can we talk in private?"

'Certainly" Keeper stated, moving to a place where he and Sides could talk in private. "What did you need to talk to me about?" Keeper asked, the young naïveté shining through.

"I know there are times we all do things we regret and sometimes we can't make those things right. Keeper I want to offer you some advice, don't get into a yelling match with your parents"

Keeper looked at Sides. He had never fought with his parents, never even raised his voice, at least so far, so why was this bot giving him this advice. "Sides, I never yell at my parents" Keeper stated.

"Trust me Keeper, never yell at them. If you find yourself about yell stop okay"

"Okay, I will remember that. Is there anything else you needed to discuss as I have a very upset mate I need to encourage?" Keeper asked, referring to Saber.

"No...Oh there is one more thing don't let your mates go on dangerous missions"

Keeper gave Sides a look.

"Just a bit of advice" Sides said.

"Thank you I will keep that in mind" Keeper stated.

"And always remember to encourage Saber, and I think it will pay off" sides stated.

Keeper nodded and then returned to his mates while Sides left to return to his who had been searching for him for a while.

Sides found them and hugged all three of them and kissed them.

All three were a bit shocked, as Sides was not usually the one to initiate the kisses.

"I love you my loves"

"And we love you" Chance stated, taking the bot and holding him close.

"Let's find sparkling sitters and just have some time for us"

'Already done, as we had shipped them off while looking for you" Chance stated, having become the new dominant in the relationship. "And since we found you, I see no reason not to have our fun" after which Chance began to lightly tease Sideswipe's groin plating. Sides moaned and reached for either Sunny or Rave.

"Sunny, I want you to come a take his spike in your mouth while Rave takes my spike in his mouth" Chance stated, as he revealed his own thick cable and gently coerced Sideswipe's spike out. Sides panted as he watched his brother got down on his knees and started to lick his spike while Rave did the same as he licked and sucked Chance's spike.

'this what you had in mind, baby?" Chance asked as he ran his hands all over all his mates, but especially Sides.

Sides moaned nodding. "Yesss..." Chance use his hands to run down Sideswipe's back side, teasing the aft port and valve as he did so.

"Please...oh please my loves..."

Chance smiled. "Come" he stated to sides. "Sunny, I want you to lick my aft port while Rave licks Sideswipe's aft port, as I am going to enter him." Sunny and Rave both did as asked, surprising Sides.

They let Chance get inside of Sides then Sunny and Rave started licking their told aft ports.

"Come on, baby, tell me you like it" Chance stated to Sides, as he thrusted in and out of the bot.

"Nnnnn...I love it baby ohhh...mmmmm..." Sides moaned.

Chance smiled. "Then you'll love this" and with another command, Sunny used his spike to enter Sides via aft port while Rave entered Chance's aft. Both thrusting in time with Chance.

Sides moaned as unbelievable feelings moved through him. "Oh! Oh loves...nnnnnn...mmmmmm...more...take me harder..."

Chance smiled, "with pleasure."

Chance told Rave and Sunny and together all three began moving faster, thrusting harder.

All released their sparks, reinforcing their bond, and causing an unknown problem as Chance, a bodyguard for the Prime, became sparked, and unfortunately for him, neither he nor his mates would know until Chance sparked the sparklings, as Chance wouldn't suffer from any symptoms of pregnancy.

The four curled up together and kissed lazily.

Elsewhere, Mirage was getting very close to sparking the large seekers he had dwelling within him. He was feeling like crap and just wanted the bots out of him.

Optimus had Mirage resting in the back room of keeper's office with Pincer coming in and out. Optimus wanted to be near Mirage when he sparked.

And one time when Pincer left, Mirage did something he knew he wasn't supposed to – he turned off his pain receptors, as he knew if he left them on, he wouldn't be able to spark the seekers within him. And before pincer could return, Mirage felt an urge to push, and push Mirage did, soon popping out two huge seekerlings. The only thing alerting others that anything had happened was the high pitched squeaks of little ones.

Optimus rushed in and checked on Mirage and the sparklings. "Oh love are you alright?"

Mirage nodded, and that meant only one thing, and Optimus knew it.

"Your pain receptors are off aren't they?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Mirage asked, trying to feign innocence.

"I know you love, are they off?"

Mirage hung his head and nodded slightly.

"It's alright I understand, we won't tell the medics ok" Optimus said and commed one of the medics to come.

Mirage nodded flicking the receptors back on – it hurt like hell, but this was better than it would have been.

Optimus gently fussed over Mirage and the sparklings, holding them easily. "Darlings" Optimus looked at Mirage. "Do you think Wingspan would like to see them?"

'I don't know, as I don't know how Mach One will act" Mirage stated, looking at the oldest of the two.

Optimus nodded. "Maybe in a bit then" Optimus said just as a medic arrived.

Windrider looked at the two seekers. He knew these type of seekerlings should have caused lots of pain, so it didn't take long for the old bot to deduce what had happened, but unlike Ratchet, he said nothing about it. "Well, the little ones are alright, though they can hardly be called little. Now to check mama out" The old medic stated. The medic looked and found Mirage's receptors back on. "Alright, mama's healthy too."

'Good'' Optimus said. Optimus planned on comming Wingspan in a minute.

Windrider soon left as Mirage tried to gently hold both the new seekerlings, but they were a lot bigger than he was used to. Optimus sat behind Mirage and helped him hold them when Pincer came back in. Pincer was a bit surprised, but he was happy as he went up to Mirage and gently kissed both Mirage and the helms of the new arrivals.

"Pincer this is Mach One and Sonicboom, returned mechs" Optimus said. Pincer nodded, but in seeing the new arrivals, returned sparks or not, reinforced his desire to carry sparklings. Optimus commed Wingspan and asked him if he could come by the office. Wingspan responded, stating he was on his way. He hoped that this was something good, as he couldn't think of any misstep he had made.

Optimus had pincer help Mirage hold the sparklings while he awaited Wingspan. "Wingspan come in the back" Optimus said when the seeker arrived. Wingspan nodded and followed Optimus.

Wingspan stopped when he saw the sparklings. "Sonic..."

"And Mach One" Mirage stated.

Wingspan smiled and walked over. "Hello there"

To both Mirage and Wingspan's surprise, both Sonic and Mach One purred as Wingspan approached. Mirage smiled, maybe Mach One knew more than Mirage gave the mech credit for.

Wingspan smiled and walked over. "Hello there." The little ones squeaked gently as Wingspan patted their helms.

"May I hold them?" Wingspan asked Mirage. Mirage nodded, knowing it was important to his brother.

Wingspan carefully took the large sparklings into his arms. "Hello, welcome back." Sonic grabbed tightly onto Mach one. It was obvious that the only way these two would come back was with each other. "It is nice to meet you Mach One, I know Sonic missed you terribly." Mach one studied the bot and then, once satisfied, curled up in Wingspan's arms. Mirage smiled. Wingspan smiled and sat down for a time holding the large seekerlings.

"It would seem that they know and approve of you, brother" Mirage stated, with a smile.

"I had hoped Sonic would remember and it is nice meeting Mach One"

Both seekerlings enjoyed being around Wingspan, though it was obvious that soon, they were ready to go back to Mirage.

"Here brother they want you and I have to teach a seekerling to fly"

Mirage took the seekerlings back. "Go, brother, and make sure Jazzmin knows all about being a seeker" Mirage said, with a smile and a wink in his optic. Wingspan smiled and headed out to collect Jazzmin.

Pincer was glad that Wingspan had come, as he was getting so hot, he didn't want anyone to know it. He had snuck out and tried to relieve himself in a washroom, but he was still horny as hell, as his systems now craved carrying sparklings. He hoped that neither of his mates would pick this up, but after the seekerlings fell asleep, Pincer was out of luck, as Mirage and Optimus had been able to tell even if they had been a megamile away.

"Come love do you need help with your need?" Pincer just looked at his mates. "Love, we can sense it – we can feel your feelings as you send them over the bond and we can sense you are almost in a heat like Frenzy" Mirage stated gently. "And there is nothing wrong with that, come, let us take care of you."

"Are you sure you're strong enough?" Pincer asked Mirage. "I need you both so badly"

"Pincer, love, I am fine, and I am horny as well" Mirage stated revealing his thick, stiff, hot spike which pincer could see was throbbing. Pincer licked his lips before attacking and started to suckle the spike. Mirage sent something over the original bond between just him and Optimus that basically stated "you gonna join in or are you just gonna watch?" Optimus grinned and came over and started to rub Pincers pert little aft.

Pincer moaned, it felt so good. Mirage noticed that his spike was well beyond ready. "Open up and let me in" Mirage whispered dirtily into Pincer's audio. Mirage wanted Pincer's well lubed valve feeling the illusionist's thick and stiff spike in side of it. Pincer didn't have to he told twice and opened eagerly for Mirage and opened his aft to Optimus who fingered it slightly.

Mirage had one more question before they lost themselves to the pleasure. "You sure you want to carry sparklings, baby?" Mirage asked, as he and Optimus had learned things the hard way the first time around.

"Yes, I need them growing in me" Pincer panted.

'then we will give them to you, love" Mirage stated, as he entered Pincer's valve at the same time Optimus entered Pincer's aft port. Pincer moaned in absolute delight and wiggled between them. Mirage snuck his hand in between them and began stroking Pincer's spike while Optimus hit other hot spots. Pincer moaned even louder and begged his mates for more, he needed their sparklings in him so badly.

Mirage felt pincer's hands try to go for his sore valve, but he gently moved them to another area, his aft, and then continued. Mirage released his spark first, followed soon by Optimus. "Come on baby, you want babies you gotta release your hot little spark" Mirage stated, teasing Pincer's chest plates while Optimus teased Pincer's spike. Moaning pincer released his park to join his mates.

The three sparks danced overhead, waltzing with each other before colliding together to form a merge as well as reinforce the bond. Pincer's spark seemed to sparkle as it changed colors. What no one knew was that Primus had blessed Pincer with more than he normally would carry but he also made sure that Pincer wouldn't suffer most of the ill side effects of pregnancy. Oh yes, Pincer would get horny, moody, and hungry, but he wouldn't suffer from morning sickness or having to be on bed rest. The three cuddled together and rested while the sparklings slept.

Elsewhere Wingspan picked up Jazzmin and took him with him to teach him. Jazzmin was excited, and he accidentally lubricated on Wingspan due to his excitement. Wingspan smiled and cleaned Jazzmin up. "There we go all clean." The little seekerling felt horrible, and looked down and away, fearing that the older bot would be angry with him, as while Ratchet and the others weren't, he wasn't quite sure about this new bot. "It's alright little one, accidents happen. I'm not upset with you" Wingspan said with love. Jazzmin looked up and saw love in the seeker's optics. Jazzmin cheered up and curled into Wingspan until they got to where they were headed. Wingspan set Jazzmin down. "Okay little one, this is what we're going to do" Wingspan said and started to teach Jazzmin.

Jazzmin, eager to learn, watched and mimicked what he saw and saving into his little memory what he heard. Wingspan smiled and after a little bit Wingspan fed Jazzmin energon. Jazzmin felt so blessed to come back, as here he was loved, cared for, and protected, something he felt he lacked with his original creators, and so he tried to remain on his best behavior. "Now want to do a bit more or do you want to go home?" Jazzmin had to think, as he had never really been given choices before. He thought long and hard. He was a bit tired, but he wanted to do a bit more. He finally indicated that he wanted to learn a bit more before he went home. "Okay just a little more" Wingspan said and continued his lessons with Jazzmin.

Jazzmin learned a bit more, but he also knew that when the older seeker said that they were done, they were done. And so, once learning a bit more, Jazzmin jumped into Wingspan's arms and curled up, falling asleep. Wingspan smiled and took Jazzmin home where Ratchet had just gotten home. "Uncle Ratch"

Ratchet looked and saw the sleeping Jazzmin. "So ya wore him out, huh?" Ratchet stated, taking the little seekerling into his own arms.

"He wanted more while he had his energon, he's a good student" Wingspan said. "I'll continue tomorrow if he's up to it"

"I would appreciate that. Your mom would be proud of you" Ratchet stated.

"I'd like to think so" Wingspan said. "I'll let you be uncle" The older seeker soon left, and Ratchet put the little seekerling down for a nap.

Elsewhere, Charger was trying to find Optimus or Keeper to talk to, hoping that because he was a minibot and a return spark that he could convince them that he was ready to be deemed capable of consenting to interfacing. The rules had been set up in good faith, and he knew for good reason, but they didn't' take into account that minibots tended to mature faster than their larger counterparts. Charger asked various bots if they knew where either were.

Charger was told that Keeper had taken a day off and Optimus was in the office. Mirage and Pincer had left with the seekerlings and Optimus was once again awake and at work by the time Charger showed up. "Optimus sir can I talk to you?"

Optimus looked up and was surprised to see what looked like a fully grown Charger in front of him, though the former leader knew the bot couldn't actually be older than a youngling. "What did you want to discuss with me, Charger?" Optimus asked, wondering what could have brought the bot to him.

"It's just...minibots mature fast and I want permission to interface"

Optimus looked at the young bot, and knew that he would have to put the bot through a psychological test to be sure. "Before I grant you a yes or no answer, I am going to have Windrider thoroughly examine you. If he deems you physically, emotionally, and psychologically ready, then I will make an exception in your case" Optimus stated.

"Where can I find Windrider?"

"He is coming here to meet you. I will explain to him what I want out of this test. And if you pass, I will make an exception. If not, then you will have to wait. You must understand that that law was made to protect young bots, and I cannot grant exceptions just because I am asked to" Optimus stated.

"I know'' Charger said and waited. Windrider soon arrived and Optimus explained the situation. Windrider, who had dealt with this type of situation before, knew exactly which tests to do, and he was also one of the most knowledge medics on minibots. For several hours he tested and tested charger. And once it was all over Windrider sent his results to Optimus and then brought charger to Optimus's office.

"Well, the results are in, my friend" Optimus stated.

"And?" Charger asked trying not to sound too eager.

"I must admit that I am a bit surprised, but then I was never very familiar with minibots" Optimus started, "but the tests indicate that you have passed all the exams required of you, even better than some adult bots that I know of. I grant you your exception, you are now officially considered an adult. And I have plugged you into the system as one. You must realize, though, that this means you will be assigned just like any adult and be treated as such. DO you have any problems with that?" Optimus asked.

"No Optimus I don't" Charger said.

"Then so be it. By the power vested in me, I pronounce you now, an adult' Optimus stated.

"Thank you Optimus" charger said. "May I go?"

Optimus stated, "Just one more thing" and with that Optimus placed a symbol on the young bot so that all bots would know that this bot was now considered an adult. "Now you may go."

"Thanks Optimus" Charger said before running off to find his mates. Red was watching the monitors while Flasher was resting in the berth room when charger came back from his mission.

"Anyone home?" Charger called. Red looked at the bot, and right away noticed the symbol. He smiled because he knew what it meant. Now it was time to enlighten and have fun with flasher, who Red knew had no idea what the symbol meant.

Red knocked on the door. "Come in" was flasher's response.

"Flasher love have a bit of a surprise for you" Red said.

"What is this surprise?" Flasher asked, having no idea. Red let Charger step into the room, the mini bot was grinning.

Flasher was confused, "What's going on?"

"Do you notice anything different about Charger?"

"I see he's got a great big symbol on his chest, but otherwise no" Flasher stated, wondering where this was going.

"Do you know what the symbol means love?" Flasher shook his head, as this was not a symbol that he often saw.

Red smiled. "It means our Charger is an adult now, a fully consenting adult"

Flasher smiled, as he had been waiting for this for a very long time. "So he is, but I am not quite ready" Flasher stated, as he revealed his barely roused spike.

"I'll happily take care of that" Charger said. Flasher beckoned his mate and his mate to be to him. Charger went to Flasher and kissed him deeply. "I've longed for this"

"As have I" flasher stated as his spike was getting stiff in Charger's warm mouth, and Flasher's own hands were teasing Red's exposed valve and spike. Red moaned as Flasher teased him and Charger sucked the spike happily. Flasher felt his gentle dominance over the two come back as he took control of the session. Red and Charger happily submitted to whatever Flasher wanted. It was almost like nothing had changed.

And as Flasher was thrusting his spike deep into charger and Red was sucking Charger off, Flasher had the last critical question. He released his spark before asking, "It is your choice to once again choose us and become our mate once again?"

"Yesss...I need to be one with you both again" Charger moaned.

"Then let us join our sparks and make it so" Flasher stated, enjoying himself thoroughly. Red and Charger released their sparks to join with Flashers. All three sparks joined in a bond, causing all three bots to overload. Charger cried out in pure bliss as overload surged through him.

Red missed feeling Flasher's spike in him, but he was willing to share, as it meant his snuggle body for when Flasher was gone was back. Charger kissed Red and Flasher deeply. "I want to see you take Red" Charger said to Flasher.

"Hey, I give the orders around here" flasher stated, teasing charger's aft. Charger moaned.

Flasher was gently dominating, which was getting Red ready once again. Flasher wanted to take Red, but it had to be done on Flasher's terms. Red and Charger moaned and did whatever Flasher asked of them.

In turn, Flasher made sure that they were loved, well taken care of, satisfied, and protected. And once Flasher overloaded inside of red, the three lay together, enjoying being a family once again.

Elsewhere Thunderstorm was doing some things around the house, trying to at any rate. Firewing wanted to surprise his mate, and so he sent their one sparkling off. Thunderstorm of course had no idea what his mate was planning. "You're so busy, love. I think you should get some time to relax' stated Firewing starting to massage his mate.

Thunder was caught off guard by the sudden massage. "Oh..."

"You rarely seem to have much time to relax, love" Fire stated, running his hands along his mate's sides. Thunder gasped softly.

"Come with me, doll, let me spoil you" Fire stated, whispering in Thunder's audios. Thunder let himself be led to where Fire wanted him without protest. Fire took Thunder to the washroom and scrubbed him off, getting off all the dirt that had accumulated on the seeker. Fire knew that in order for the hot oil bath to get to the joints and such, it was important to scrub the bot off first. Thunder squirmed just a bit as scrubbing always tickled/bothered him slightly.

"I am sorry about the rough scrubbing love, but it is necessary so that you get all the benefits of where we are going next' Fire stated as he lead the clean bot to the hot oil bath. Thunder let a small hum as he was helped into the hot oil. Fire was in the bath as well, but he was there to make sure the hot oil worked its magic on Thunder's joints and other moving parts.

"Fire..." Thunder said. Firewing's mind was focused on one thing – making sure his mate was taken care of, and so he gently continued to massage the hot oil into his mate. And soon, Fire could tell Thunder was much more relaxed. As fire worked the oil in Thunder began relaxing and started to purr. After a few more minutes, Fire sat down and just gently held his mate as they sat in the hot oil. "Thank you" Thunder said as Fire held him.

"You're welcome" fire stated, "You needed to be spoiled."

"I did huh?"

'Yes, as I know you have been working so hard" Fire stated. Thunder curled into his mate and kissed his chest. "Well this was the surprise, my love. I wanted you to feel like that for once, you get the special treatment" Fire stated, kissing his mate back, but on the top of his mate's helm.

"I love you so"

"I love you too, hon" fire stated. In the back of his processor as well as in the deepest part of his spark, he knew he wanted more sparklings, but he wasn't going to make his mate do anything his mate didn't want to do.

"What's bothering you? I can feel something I'm just not sure what it is"

'If you are ever ready to have more sparklings….I would like more babies, but only if you want them as well. But whether you want them or not, my love for you will never change" Fire stated.

Thunder kissed Fire softly, this was the least he could do for his wonderful, loving mate. "Give me your sparklings my love"

"Are you sure love? I don't want to force you to do anything against your will" Fire responded.

"I'm sure love and you're not forcing me into anything"

"Besides" stated Thunder, "I am just about on my heat cycle."

Fire smiled. "Then we best get started love"

Thunder and Fire played around a bit not doing anything major other than some teasing as they wanted to save all the good stuff for the moment Thunder either submitted or dominated. When his heat cycle started hours later Thunder got onto his knees in front of Fire. He was submitting.

Fire looked down at his mate, in dominance yet in love. "You know your next task" Fire stated as he revealed his partially aroused spike. Thunder moved further in and started to lick and suck on the spike. Fire moaned, but then changed position, as he wanted to have a little fun, and so laying down on the berth, Fire had thunder lay on his side and use his hot mouth on Fire's spike while Fire could easily play with and manipulate his mate's most sensitive area. "Open" was all he had to say once Thunder got into position. Thunder didn't have to be told twice and moaned around the spike he was sucking on. Fire gently teased the spike and dripping port that was in front of him. He knew it wouldn't be long before Thunder begged for more, in which case it would be Fire's cue to prepare to enter the well lubricated valve. Thunder kept sucking and tried to get more from Fire and moaned for it. Fire, not convinced, teased on. He wanted his mate to beg, as he knew that any other time of the year, Thunder was too proud, but during heat, a denial of interfacing would start the normally proud bot begging like a pleasure bot.

"Please...nnnn...I need your spike..." thunder begged.

Fire smiled, and began to thrust into his mate's valve with his own largest finger. "Is this where you want me?" Fire asked. "Is this where you need me?"

Thunder keened. "Yesss...please...please...I need it so badly"

"Then on your back, my love, position yourself so that I may enter you" fire stated, using his finger to manipulate his mate as Thunder slowly moved.

Thunder moved into position and spread wide for his mate. "Please...please..."

Fire smiled as he slowly and gently thrusted in, sighing pleasantly once he was buried deep within his mate. "Gonna knock you up, love."

"Yessss...give me your sparklings...need them so bad."

Fire smiled, and then realized how honest his mate was when Thunder released his spark before Fire even asked. Fire just smiled. "Alright love, it's time" and with that Fire released his own spark to meet his mate's spark. Thunder moaned and cried out as overload moved through him and his spark changed indicating he was sparked. Fire smiled, as his thankful that his mate was willing to give him the sparklings he wanted. "Let's rest a bit love, and then we can enjoy each other more." Thunder purred and snuggled while they rested.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Dirt Cheap (formerly Dirt tred), was moaning and groaning in pleasure once again as Jolly took him, wanting the bot to carry once again. "You're still so tight my bitch" Jolly said thrusting hard.

It was all Dirt could do to moan and gasp as waves of intense pleasure rushed through him. He wasn't on his fertile cycle right now, having just sparked, and so he wouldn't spark just yet. 'give me more, please…..please" begged Dirt. Jolly thrust harder and faster, he knew Dirt wasn't fertile according to the medic at the base. But for now he would enjoy his bitch. Dirt was enjoying this all until he heard a faint cry of a sparkling. He wanted to go to it, but he knew he couldn't leave unless Jolly allowed it.

Jolly stopped his thrusting. "You can go see"

Dirt nodded, and then crawled off toward the sound, not standing until he reached the crib. The sparkling, a mech that looked almost exactly like his father Jolly was hungry. Carefully Dirt fed the little one, and then placed him back in bed before sliding back down onto his hand and knees and crawling back to Jolly. It took a while, and though Jolly wanted to be mad, Dirt stated, "Sorry, but Crossbow was hungry." Jolly smiled, as Crossbow was his favorite because he was his first son and resembled Jolly the most.

"Alright my bitch, on your back I want to finish." Dirt immediately got into the desired position. Jolly was surprised to see that the delay hadn't even dried Dirt's well lubed valve in the slightest. "Very good my bitch you get rewards tonight" Jolly said sliding back into his mate.

Dirt nodded, moaning and gasping in pleasure as he worked hard to make sure Jolly was enjoying all this. This had become his life ever since Jolly had figured out his little secret. And, having forgotten much of what happened before, thanks to slight reprogramming from Jolly, Dirt couldn't imagine things any other way.

Soon enough Jolly overloaded and let Dirt overload. "Alright my bitch, go shower and get energon when you're done." Dirt crawled off, cleaned himself off, and then not only got a small amount of energon for himself, but also got some energon for Jolly. Unable to store them in a subspace pocket due to not having covers on the cubes and unable to crawl with his hands full, dirt walked on his knees, hoping that Jolly wouldn't be mad. Jolly rubbed Dirt's helm. "Good bitch, come in the berth with you."

Dirt did as asked. He didn't want to say it, but he felt like he was missing something. He just wished he knew if the bot he loved and served really loved him or was just planning on using him and then throwing him out. Dirt didn't want to be rejected and always worked extra hard to make sure he earned his keep. "What is bothering you?" Jolly asked.

"N-n-nothing, sir" Dirt stated, not willing to upset the apple cart or leave what little he had.

"You're not telling the truth, now want to try again?"

Dirt sighed, and with his optics down, he asked in a quiet voice, "Do you love me?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I fear that there will come a point in time, where I won't live up to your expectations, and instead of just punishing me the normal way, you will abandon me, leaving me even without the sparklings" Dirt stated, shocking Jolly.

"You really think I would abandon you?"

Dirt nodded, "if something better comes along or I fail miserably – then yes" dirt stated in a very small quiet voice.

"Oh you silly thing, I'm not getting rid of you"

Dirt, though not usually like this, looked up and looked into Jolly's optics. Dirt's optics showed that he was genuinely concerned and that he didn't feel like Jolly was taking his concerns seriously. It was only then that Jolly realized just how scared Dirt really was. "I love you and I'm not going to get rid of you." Dirt smiled and then snuggled into Jolly, happy to know that he was finally loved. Jolly held Dirt close.

'No one's ever really love me before. Thank you" Dirt stated, before falling asleep. Jolly sighed he would have to relent on Dirt a bit.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Chance was once again placing a punk in the brig for thinking that they could attack the Prime. Keeper was silently impressed, as of all the body guards he had, no one but no one was as good as Last Chance, though the bot was humble as could be. He still wasn't one you wouldn't want to cross when he was angry, as Keeper had seen him nearly rip a bot apart who was almost twice Chance's size. The good thing was that it took a lot to get Chance angry, and Keeper learned that this bot had literally stabbed Chance in the back when both were living on the streets.

"Chance, may we talk" Keeper asked.

Chance was very nervous, but he didn't let it show. "Yes sir" was the short reply, and chance soon followed Keeper back to the Prime's office.

"I would like to say how impressed I am with your performance and how such a wonderful job you're doing"

"Thank you, sir, just trying to do my job" Chance stated humbly.

"I know you are, if you like I would like to have a few days off you may"

"Is there something wrong sir?" chance asked, worried that Keeper wasn't pleased with his performance. What he didn't know was that his mates had asked for the days off, as Rave's heat cycle was coming.

"No my friend nothing is wrong, Rave's heat cycle is soon to start and we give those who are mated to seekers the time off."

"Heat cycle, sir?" Chance asked, a bit confused, as he had no idea what Keeper was talking about. Thanks to being mated to one as well as being related to several, Keeper was able to inform Chance. It was then that the bot understood. "Understood sir, and I will be back as soon as I am able."

"Take time besides you'll be out for two days once it's over"

Chance nodded, and slowly walked out of the office. Keeper asked him to suggest his replacement, and the only bot Chance could think of was Buster, who accepted the job, with support from his mate. Chance then headed back to his room, unaware of just what he was going to get into, as the seeker's heat cycle had already started, and his systems could sense it.

Sunny and Sides were submitting to Rave moaning and doing whatever he asked.

Chance didn't know what his role was, as he absorbed the hormones into his systems. It would be Rave that would have to teach him more about this.

"Come here darling" Rave said. "I want you on your back"

Chance didn't know why, but he felt the need to submit to this mate of his, and obeyed what his mate asked of him, not worried about anything other than satisfying his mates.

Rave prepared Chance before he took him and once he overloaded into Chance, the large bot would be able to last. Chance never had had a chance to say it, but he had only been taken once before – a long time ago and it was a rape by a bigger stronger bot when he was just a sparkling. And so he was very sensitive and pulsed fear along the bond as Rave took him. He wanted to satisfy his mates, but he wasn't expecting this. But nothing seemed to stop Rave, and even once Rave overloaded inside chance, giving the bot the stamina, chance was still very shy about anyone using his valve.

"Touch yourself, your valve I want you to know joy there" Rave told him in a gentle dominating voice.

Chance wanted to obey, he really did, but he couldn't bring himself to do so, still scarred from the incident all those years ago. He looked at Rave, a small tear in his optic. He just couldn't do it.

Rave kissed Chance softly. "Rub yourself darling, you don't have to touch your valve"

Chance nodded, and began running his hands all over. Sunny and Sides may not have noticed, but Rave was quick to notice that Chance avoided his own valve at all costs, the closest he got to it being when he played with his own spike. Chance had a small worry in the back of his processor, but hormones tended to drown it out.

"Sunny I want you to very carefully lick Chances valve" Rave pulsed to Chance he wanted to help him and would go slow. "Sides I want you to caress Chances body"

Chance saw the two coming, and while he didn't mind what sides did, he was not letting Sunny anywhere near his valve if he could help it. It was only then that Rave realized there was something more than just being shy going on with the bot. Rave told Sunny to help sides while he gently looked at Chances valve.

Upon feeling the bot move away from his valve, Chance opened his legs again, and Rave saw what he had missed before. The valve was misshapen and surrounded by scars as well as a tad bit of rust. It was obvious that at one time, the valve bled and bled, though Rave couldn't tell from what. The valve was still apparently painful to the bot, which explained why he had never asked them to take him before in his valve. It was obvious to rave about one thing – Chance had been taken violently and forcefully against his will at one time or another.

Rave made note to have Chances valve taken care of after his heat. "How's your aft baby." Chance couldn't answer verbally, too busy moaning in pleasure. But he didn't need to, as his aft opened, it was nearly virginal. What no one knew, not even Chance himself, was that due to the damage in his valve, his body had reformatted, and now, not only would he relieve himself out his aft, but his reproductive chamber had formed its own path, so that if he sparked they could come out and there was a system to make sure the two systems didn't get mixed up or open at the same time. Rave prepared his mates aft before taking him there.

Chance moaned. And Rave felt something unexpected, as Chance's aft port began to act much like a valve would upon entry. It was milking Rave's spike. Rave was too pleasure shot to think much of it, though. Rave moaned and once he brought Chance to overload he did the same with Sunny and sides before they rested.

The days blew by, and soon, Chance and the twins were out for the 48 hours, and this was when Rave knew he needed to make his move, as Chance would never get his wrecked valve looked at on his own. Rave got Ratchet to come by and knew his mate wouldn't wake. Ratchet was appalled by what he saw, and unfortunately, he knew the only cause of a valve looking like this, though he wasn't sure he wanted to say it. He knew there was no repair for it. The only thing he could do would be to seal the valve. "That is just appalling, I can't believe it."

"Can you do anything for him?"

"I can seal this valve, as it is basically useless, and it will make him more comfortable as it will basically make the valve area numb. And it already appears that his body has reformatted itself due to this tragedy. His aft port is the area where, should he have any sparklings, will come out" Ratchet stated, having missed the several tiny sparks floating in Chance's chamber.

Rave nodded. "Do it please Ratchet, I don't want to hurt him"

Ratchet fixed the area as best he could, including putting the numbing seal over the valve after removing the rust and other debris in the area. "Looks like he was raped while he was still developing" Ratchet stated, without realizing that Rave had no idea.

"Come again?" Rave asked.

Not seeing the shock on Rave's face, Ratchet repeated himself. "The only time this kind of damage occurs is when they are raped either as a young youngling or a sparkling by a very large adult mech."

Rave would have killed had he known who had done this. "Thank you Ratchet"

'You are welcome. I suggest you and your mates talk to him, and let him tell you know what happened. Most bots around here know Chance as a tough as nails bodyguard who doesn't mess around but is fair, and I know that is how he wants to be known. But you need to let him know it is ok for the walls to come down around the three of you. If you need any help, comm. me" Ratchet stated before he left.

Rave made sure his mates were comfortable before doing a few things.

Couple days later, Chance was getting ready to go back, when Rave came in with Sunny and sides to talk to the bot. Rave had spoken with Optimus and Keeper privately, and they had agreed to give Chance a small extension, so that Rave and his mates could talk to the bot. Chance was surprised as his mates came up to him, pulsing love. He wondered if he had messed up or done something wrong.

"Love can we talk please?" Rave asked

Chance nodded, as he loved being around his mates, and if they wanted to talk, he wasn't going to stop them. "Sure, I guess."

"Did you notice you valve darling?"

Chance's optics narrowed. He let no one but no one near his valve, as it was too damn painful. "No….what of it?" He asked warily.

"It's sealed love, if and only if you're up to it would you like to tell us what happened to cause the damage"

Chance checked it, and found the statement true – not only was his valve sealed, but his area was cleaned and it didn't hurt any longer. He took a deep intake before starting. "It was just after I had gotten kicked outta the house by my creators. I was barely old enough to walk and talk. I was living on the streets when an older bot came up behind me and grabbed me. I fought but he was much stronger than I was. I fought and fought, but no one came to my rescue as this mech, a homeless scumbag named Trasher, proceeded to rape me again and again. Even after I passed out from the pain, he still raped me. My valve became completely messed up, and I swore that I would stop being a sparkling and start learning to fight. Years went by, and finally, about a couple years before I wound up here, when I was an adult, I found the mech who had raped me. I was filled with rage, and though he begged me not to, I didn't listen and a killed him instantly by stabbing him through the spark. He died instantly, but I still lived with the pain of what he had done…" Chance stated, unable to finish.

Rave, Sunny and Sides moved and surrounded Chance each kissing him and hugged him. "We love you for you and we are happy you are our mate"

"I'm sorry I never told you, but I was always one who had to remain tough, and I feared that if I showed any weakness, my own life would be in danger" Chance stated as he enjoyed feeling the love from his mates and pulsed back love to them.

"You never have to hide things from us we love all of you forever" Rave said the twins nodding in agreement. Chance smiled, glad to have a family that loved him for the first time in his life.

"We will look after you for as long as we live" Chance smiled and drew his three mates close to him. True he was bigger than all three, but that didn't matter, at that moment, he was one of them, and that was the best feeling of all.

They rested in Chances arms. "We love you." The four snuggled and drifted off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Elsewhere, Silverstar was frustrated, as her mate, Rumble, had been scheduled to work so often, he never got to see much of her or their sparklings. She was struggling as she had so many shifts to cover, no one realizing that the schedule seemed to be tearing the family apart, and Silverstar felt like she had nowhere to go, and so she talked with her friend Bluesky, thinking that nothing would change, as she didn't like to complain.

Bluesky was horrified when she learned what was going on. "Silver you have to say something"

'Who's gonna listen to me, Sky?" Silver asked, as Silver had a point – ever since she had smarted off to Keeper once, he refused to listen to her and Optimus never seemed to have time to see her.

"We're going to see both of them right now, we will not let them get away with this and you know what let's get Soundwave to join us." The two femmes headed to Soundwave to talk to him, unaware that Rumble was recharging inside of the bot.

Soundwave looked up surprised to see them when he let them in. "Query, yes?"

And while Silverstar didn't say anything, Bluesky informed the boombox of everything that was going on. And Soundwave didn't like it any better than Bluesky did.

Soundwave debated on whether or not to wake Rumble and decided he would only if necessary. "Statement, come with me" He said and told Grimlock where he was going and said he wouldn't be gone long.

This wasn't the first time Bluesky had done something like this, as she was the one who helped Soundwave and Grimlock, but this seemed to be almost malicious, and so Bluesky wanted more bots in her corner, when she went to speak to Keeper and Optimus, her brother and father respectively.

They went to the Prime's office. "Statement, we need to talk." Optimus was caught off guard, while Keeper, upon seeing Silverstar, tried storming out, as he didn't want to deal with her and her so called "bitchy" attitude, or so he thought. Soundwave blocked the door. "Statement sit down now"

Keeper resentfully sat down, surprised that his dad had said nothing. He didn't want to listen, and Optimus could tell. "Soundwave what's wrong?" Optimus asked. Bluesky and Soundwave told Optimus what Silver had said to them. Silverstar just watched, as Optimus was amazed while keeper appeared to have cared less. Optimus checked the work schedule and found things as had been described to him. And with the way things were scheduled, Optimus could tell someone was being malicious and trying to break the precious family up, though the motive was still unclear.

"Silverstar you and Rumble will have a couple weeks off starting right now and if someone says anything to you, I want their names right away" Optimus said. "I'm sorry this has happened I will find out who's responsible for this" Silverstar just nodded and Soundwave found that Rumble was awake and listening as he had noticed this whole thing too.

"Rumble eject" Soundwave said pressing the button and letting Rumble out. Rumble popped out and told of a couple of bots who seemed to not like him. They were normal sized bots, and he thought both of them were jealous of him, a cassette, having such a "hot" mate. Silverstar recognized one of the names as the bot who scheduled her hours, as she had barely seen the bot before, now she saw him all the time and he gave her the creeps.

That pissed Optimus off. "I want names." Rumble nodded and gave the names of Bomber and Nosecone, both former cons, who seemed to be causing all the trouble. "I will deal with them" Optimus assured. Silverstar began to softly cry in relief. Rumble went to his mate and pulled her close.

Silverstar wrapped her long arms around her mate, having missed being with her mate for so long. "I've missed you so. The kids miss you as well, love' Silver stated to her mate.

"I've missed all of you too" Rumble said.

'Are we dismissed, Prime?" silver asked Optimus, not wanting to deal with Keeper who still seemed angry with her.

"Yes, go enjoy your time together with each other and your sparklings" Optimus said and when they were gone Optimus looked to his son. "Care to explain why you tried to storm out"

Keeper told of an altercation that had happened between Silverstar and him several years ago, where she ended up bitching him out for something, and he refused to ever deal with her again. Keeper neglected to mention that Silver had a legitimate complaint and he saw it as beneath him.

"Oh Keeper honestly" Optimus sighed. "Was the complaint a justified one?" Reluctantly, Keeper nodded, not wanting to admit that he was the problem. "Oh son" Optimus said and lectured his son but also taught him at the same time.

Meanwhile, Silverstar and Rumble were both back home. They had spent some time with the sparklings, but wanted some time alone, and so Bluesky came and took the little ones, knowing Rumble and Silver needed this time alone. Rumble got up on a chair which he did a lot to be at Silverstar's level and pulled her face close and kissed her deeply. Silver just moaned and allowed her mate to lead, happy to go wherever he did. Silver knew she was on her receptive phase and hoped Rumble would give her his babies once again. Rumble continued to kiss her deeply for several long minutes before he suggested they move to the berth. Silver carried her mate as she practically ran to the berth room. Rumble could tell just how much she had missed being with him.

When Silver finally set Rumble down he eased her onto her back and kissed her some more. "Where do you want me first love"

"I-I want you…in my valve…in the phase….need to have your sparklings in me" was all Silver could get out. Rumble was surprised, as usually he seemed to be so in tune with her that he knew when her phases were, but with what was being done to try and rip them apart, they needed to not only renew their commitment to each other as well as cement that strong bond. "Please, give me your babies."

"You shall have them" Rumble said and got silver ready before he entered her. Silver moaned deliciously as he mate entered her – her valve so tight it was almost like she was a virgin again. Rumble realized what the schedulers had been trying to do, but thanks to Bluesky and Wave, Rumble and Silver were back together, and sharing each other. Rumble kissed Silver deeply as he thrust deep in and out. "I love you so much"

And while Rumble was taking his time, impregnating his loving mate, two malicious bots looked and found something strange – neither Rumble nor Silverstar worked in the next three weeks. They couldn't understand what had happened. They tried to redo the schedule they had set for the two, but access was denied. Optimus had his system set to ping if anyone, namely the two trouble makers, tried to change the schedule since he himself had coded it. He went to where they were located and made his presence known.

Nosecone noticed the presence first. "What are you doing here, sir?" Nosecone asked with a slightly arrogant attitude, letting Optimus know the bot was being sarcastic with the "sir" part.

"I know what you two have been doing Nosecone and I will not condone these actions. From this moment on neither of you will be able to change or make the schedules unless I approve them. And stay away from Rumble and his mate, is that clear?"

Bomber spoke up, "or you'll do what? Silverstar is a hot piece of aft, and Rumble is just an annoying little pest. Besides, Silverstar would choose one of us over that pipsqueak any day, she just has to get used to us. Boy, I would love to bang her, knock her up with my sparklings." This infuriated Optimus even more, as Mirage was Silverstar's brother. And that meant trouble as if this got to Mirage or Wingspan, not even primus would be able to save these two.

"Simple just inform her brothers, I'm sure you remember them well don't you? Mirage and Wingspan? I'm sure they would love to hear what you just told me" Optimus said in a cold voice the only hint at how pissed off he was. The pair said nothing and Optimus left, having no idea what the two had planned.

Back in the room, Rumble and Silver had been unsuccessful in creating sparklings. And so, when Silver walked out of her room the next day, having left Rumble to sleep, so had no idea what awaited her. Knowing she must have ratted on them, Bomber and Nosecone kidnapped Silver, and then both raped her, forcing her spark to merge with theirs, and unfortunately, impregnating poor Silver with sparklings other than from her mate. She felt used and no good, and was crying as she was left, crumpled up in a hallway to deal with the pain, anguish and fear. This was the worst mistake the two malicious bots could have made, as Wingspan and Mirage were the bots that found poor Silverstar, beaten, battered, bloodied and bruised, as well as obviously raped.

They finally got out of her who had done this and while Mirage got her to the med bay Wingspan found them and proceeded to tear the two apart. Ratchet was in the med bay this day with Kryptonight, and the two saw Mirage carry his younger sister in, in appalling shape. When Ratchet asked what happened, Mirage told him.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the hall way, the pissed off seeker was beating the two former cons to within an inch of their life. Buster saw the fight and tried to break it up, not understanding what the matter was. Buster commed both Optimus and Keeper. Optimus and Keeper cursed and ran as fast as they could and Optimus told buster to stun Wingspan if he had to but not to let him kill them.

Buster had no choice, as Wingspan was getting out of hand, but instead of stunning Spanner, the volt charged him up, and the only way to prevent the seeker from being a killer was for Buster to physically stand in the way. He took some dents and dings, but he couldn't let the wild seeker kill the two for no reason.

Optimus knew he had no choice and getting into the fray grabbed Wingspan by the wings bringing him to his knees. "Wingspan calm yourself" Slowly Wingspan came back to himself but didn't regret his actions.

"That'll teach you never to rape and attempt to kill my sister, you bastards" Wingspan yelled out.

"Haul them to the med bay, let Ratchet have them" Optimus told Buster and once Buster was away Optimus released his hold on Wingspan. "I'm sorry I had to grab your wings"

Wingspan understood, but stated, "this is nothing compared to what Mirage has planned" which was an ominous warning.

In the med bay, Ratchet and Mirage watched as the destroyed bots came rolling in. Mirage has already let his reprogramming idea be known to Ratchet, and Ratchet smiled in sadistic pleasure.

Considering it was Mirage Optimus knew it could be anything, so helping Wingspan up he slowly walked to the med bay.

Both Optimus and Wingspan were surprised when they entered the med bay, Mirage was laying on the berth, holding his sister, while the voices of Ratchet and Soundwave worked on the bots Wingspan beat up. Both swore, as this could not be a good sign. "Hey love, hey spanner" Mirage stated with delight in his voice.

"Mirage...sweetspark what did you do?" Optimus asked knowing Mirage seemed way too happy at that moment.

"Let's just say those two won't be doing anything other than what they are going to be programmed to do from now on" Mirage stated, leaving on the fact he was going to leave the two with their conscious spark that knows what is going on but can't do anything about, they were going to remember why it happened to them, and he was going to give them as a present to Frenzy, submissive and all, who had wanted both.

"Dare I ask what you've done?" Optimus asked as he came and kissed Mirage softly before gently caressing Silver's helm. "Can we do anything for you Silver?"

Mirage sent what he had done to his mate. Needless to say, it took everything within Optimus not to react with shock or laugh. Silver just curled into her oldest brother, happy to be safe.

"Can you get my mate for me, and can someone check to see if I am sparked, as I was in my receptive phase' Silver reluctantly asked.

"Of course" Optimus said and commed Rumble who came running. Optimus had one of the other medics check Silver.

Silver was being examined when Rumble came running in. But when Silver heard she was sparked she cried. Rumble was confused, as she had said she wanted his babies. Mirage pulled Rumble aside and explained what had happened. Needless to say, Rumble was pissed and realized that these sparklings might not be his.

Rumble wanted to go pound the ones who had hurt her to slag. Rumble went to Silver and got up on the berth with help and held Silver, telling her he loved her no matter what. And while Silver was being comforted by family, Razorblade found something he didn't want to share – in scanning the little ones and comparing the data, these sparklings were not from Rumble. Rumble just caressed Silver's helm. Razor turned around. "I have some bad news…" Rumble had a bad feeling when he heard those words. "Rumble….your data is not in these little ones' Razor revealed, knowing the truth must be told. Silver bawled, unsure what she was going to do now.

Rumble held her close. "It'll be okay" Rumble said wanting to kill at that point.

"I'm sorry" stated Razor before he left.

"We'll do what you want to do" Rumble said.

"I…I…I want to keep them…. it's not their fault" Silver stated.

"Then we'll keep them" Rumble said.

Silver was grateful, and then whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault" Rumble said. Silver held her mate close to her and snuggled close to her brother Mirage, just wanting to feel safe and secure. Rumble let her hold him however she wanted and he kissed her softly.

Meanwhile, Ratchet and Soundwave were busy working on and reprogramming the two destroyed bots per Mirage's instructions. This was going to be good, and both knew it, as both didn't care for the cassettes, and to give them to one and for them to be unable to go against their programming was priceless. The two bots were almost done, and Soundwave called Frenzy in.

"What's up mom?" Frenzy asked.

"Statement have present for you from Mirage and Wingspan' Soundwave stated before he informed the cassette what had happened.

Frenzy grinned, an almost dangerous smile. "Well now."

"Query, you wanted these bots? How did Mirage know that?" Soundwave asked his son, who he didn't know had felt like Mirage was a second mother.

"Um...I love you mom but Mirage is like a second mom I can tell other stuff to"

'And my spark has been burning for them for so long, but all they do is ignore me' Frenzy stated.

Soundwave smiled, as even though Mirage was an Autobot, Soundwave realized that Autobots and Decepticons truly were more alike than not. Soundwave rubbed his son's helm. "We'll be finished with them soon"

'Oh goodie, I can hardly wait" Frenzy stated, Soundwave and Ratchet noting the bump in Frenzy's groin plating.

"Go see your brother, will call you when we're done." Frenzy did as asked, knowing it was unwise to fight against mom and Ratchet. Soundwave and Ratchet got back to work and tested them before they called Frenzy back in.

"Statement programming complete" Soundwave stated, "they now only follow your commands, will service you in any way you ask, they are unable to harm you or allow you to be harmed while they are around."

"Thanks mom, do you know if I can get a bigger room?"

"Statement, will talk to keeper, don't see any problem with it" Soundwave retorted.

"Thanks mom" Frenzy said and hugged his mother.

"Statement, enjoy and I want grandsparklings" Soundwave replied.

"Oh don't worry mom you'll have them" Frenzy said grinning and went to the two. "Come with me." Neither wanted to go, but they couldn't resist the command, they crawled on their hands and knees as they followed Frenzy to their new fate.

Frenzy led them into his home, though he would more than likely have a bigger home soon. His berth though was big enough to hold large bots as Frenzy liked big bots and could always find a partner when he wanted. "On your knees, valves and aft ports open"

Both bots did as they were told, opening their aft ports and valves, and not obstructing the view as the kneeled before Frenzy. "Nice, are you both untouched or not" he asked them as he ran his hands over them. Both reported they were untouched in both the valve and the aft port, a super bonus for Frenzy.

"Good, you won't know anyone but me" he said as he continued to rub and caress here and there working them both up. Both were worried, but their bodies were no longer under their control. Before long, both soon were sporting thick, hard spikes. Frenzy got both their valves flowing with lubricant before he told them both to lean back, supporting themselves using their hands. He started to gently finger them both. Both began to moan and wantonly thrust into the fingers dancing in and around their valves.

Frenzy grinned and slowly stretched them both getting them ready as even though he was a cassette he had a large spike. Both mechs were in envy as well as in need of the thick long throbbing hot spike they saw coming off this bot who was commanding them. "Bomber on your back you get my spike first, Nosecone I want you to suck Bombers spike but position yourself so he can lick and play with your valve using his mouth and hands"

Both moved –Bomber onto his back and Nosecone laying as he was asked. Both began as they were instructed. Frenzy fingered Bomber a little more before he eased his spike into him. Bomber moaned and opened his legs wider, allowing Frenzy better access. "Good Bomber" Frenzy said and let Bomber adjust before he began thrusting in and out at a steady pace. Bomber moaned in pure pleasure, causing Nosecone to do likewise.

Frenzy continued to thrust and rubbed Nosecones head. "I'm going to take you both...going to give you my sparklings"

Deep inside, neither wanted to carry, but that no longer mattered. What mattered was that Frenzy wanted them to carry his sparklings, and so that was what was going to happen. Frenzy overloaded a bit later and told Bomber to overload, he told his soon to be mates to switch places and while taking Nosecone he released his spark and told them to release theirs. Both released their sparks, unable and, right now unwilling, to resist the command. Frenzy merged them together and knocked both mates up. "You will both be taken care of, get yourselves some energon." Both bots got up, and both made sure that one of them brought some energon for Frenzy before they lay down next to him. "Thank you" Frenzy said. "Did I hurt either of you?"

Both shook their heads, surprised that Frenzy was such a gentle and caring lover. They had never given him a thought earlier because they had thought he was beneath them due to his size, but they were learning. They were learning that appearances can be deceiving.

"Good now we should have a new home soon"

Frenzy snuggled in with the two bots, and soon all three were fast asleep. Soundwave meanwhile went to Silver and gently rubbed her helm. "Statement, the two fools are taken care of." Silver smiled, a smile that Wave hadn't seen in a very long time. "You are protected" Soundwave said gently.

'Thank you' Silver stated.

"Do you need anything?" Soundwave asked.

"No thank you" Silver replied.

"If you do comm" Soundwave said.

Silver nodded. Soundwave kissed her helm before leaving. Silver smiled, finally feeling loved. "Mom adores you" Rumble said.

"It must be nice still having a parent around" Silver stated, 'but I will say they are very protective" silver stated.

"I know you miss your mom and dad, but mom will be there if you want him to be" Rumble said. "He doesn't want you to feel like you have to, only if you want him to step up"

Silver smiled. "My mom always said I was more like my father. But it is nice to know that between your mother and my oldest brothers, we are both well-loved and well-cared for." Mirage smiled upon hearing that before he decided to get out of the med bay berth and leave the two alone.

"We are here, whenever you two need us as well" Mirage stated before leaving with Wingspan and Optimus. Rumble and Silver rested in each other's arms.

"What made you decide on Frenzy?" Optimus asked he walked with Mirage and Wingspan.

"Because Frenzy has been telling me for the longest time that his spark ached for those two, but they refused to give him the time of day, because he was "merely a cassette"" Mirage stated.

Optimus nodded in understanding. "Should be interesting"

Mirage nodded, "But because he truly loves them, he will treat them well, even when he commands them and such. Anyone else would truly take advantage of the whole thing" Mirage stated. Optimus agreed with that and soon Wingspan went on his way to his mate. Back at home, Pincer was relaxing, and hoping that the little ones would soon rest.

"Love do you need help"

Pincer turned to see his mates standing in the doorway. Pincer smiled and asked them to help get all the little ones down for nap time. Pincer didn't want to say it but he needed to 'face with his mates again. He didn't realize that he didn't have to say it, as Mirage and Optimus had picked up on it right away. Mirage whispered, "We'll take care of them, and then help take care of you" which sent shivers down pincer's spinal unit. Pincer couldn't wait and it didn't take Optimus and Mirage long to get the little ones down and they came to pincer. Optimus pulled Pincer into his arms and kissed him deeply. Mirage came up from the backside and used his warm metallic tongue to tease creases and wiring exposed in the bot's backside.

Pincer gasped. "Please..."

Mirage kept to the back side, as he could see Optimus didn't want to share the front side just yet. And so, even though he would have liked to enter Pincer's valve, Mirage slipped his spike into Pincer's aft port and played with Pincer's stiff spike.

Pincer moaned as Mirage pushed into his aft.

"Do you like this" Optimus asked pincer.

Pincer nodded, but said something that surprised Optimus. "Can Mirage have a chance to explore my front side and enter my valve? It's not that your spike is the problem, as it feels wonderful, but my valve has to get used to Mirage's spike as well, just like my aft port has to get used to your thick, stiff spike" Pincer stated. Mirage said nothing, fearing if he did, Optimus would do something drastic.

Optimus nodded. "Alright sweet, Mirage pull out of his aft and I'll turn him around and hold him for you"

Mirage pulled out slowly and then waited while Pincer was turned around. Optimus studied Pincer's strong backside while Mirage finally had an opportunity to kiss and spoil Pincher. Mirage quickly and gently thrust his own thick spike deep into Pincer's valve, and then rested, so Pincer could adjust. Meanwhile, Optimus used his thicker spike to enter pincer's aft port, and slid in, and allowed Pincer to adjust. And soon, after letting Pincer adjust, both become to thrust in and out of the respective areas.

Optimus and Mirage continued thrusting. "Better Pincer?"

Pincer didn't even nod or shake his head as he was too lost in the pleasure of it all. He managed to get out, "It feels fantastic, just as fantastic as the other way, and I just wanted to try something a little different."

Optimus nodded and they kept loving their mate.

Soon, all three overloaded, and then headed to take a nap, wrapped in each other's arms.

Elsewhere, Skyfire was walking alone. He was not yet to his full height or size, but he knew how to care for himself. A random bot blind-sided him, attacking him for seemingly no reason at all. Skyfire tried to defend himself and not get mad, but he couldn't help it and he retaliated by hitting and throwing the other bot away. The older and bigger bot seemed to have a death wish as he tried to attack the young bot again, but before the bot could reach Skyfire, a blast was heard down the hall. It was Buster, who had been on the lookout for an escaped deranged bot. Skyfire was thankful for the save. "I didn't wanna have ta kill 'im, but he left me no choice" Buster stated, as two bots with him hauled off the dead bot. "Are ya ok, Skyfire?"

"I think so" Skyfire said.

"Ya look a li'l shaken up, can I escort ya ta the med bay?" Buster asked. Skyfire nodded after a minute. Buster walked with Skyfire down to the med bay, and didn't leave the bot until a medic came to see Skyfire.

"What seems to be the problem?" Urgent Care asked coming over. Skyfire and Buster both explained what they knew, of which neither knew that Skyfire was carrying.

Urgent Care nodded and scanned Skyfire head to foot. "Other than being a bit rattled all of your systems are fine, but you need to take in more energon for the sparklings." Buster was more certain that he was glad he killed the bot after learning that, and Skyfire realized that explained some of the strange things he had been feeling. And once discharged, Skyfire asked if Buster would mind escorting him home. Buster didn't and escorted the young shuttle home.

Starscream was the only one home as TC and Warp were out with the sparklings and had finally got Saber to come out with them but he only came after Hurricane said he would come too. Buster told what he knew, as Skyfire felt ashamed for the whole thing. Starscream came and gently caressed Skyfire's face. "Are you alright?"

Skyfire didn't answer until buster finally left. "I…I...I have news….I think I'll be alright, but I'll need your help" Skyfire stated quietly, not yet revealing what the medic-in-training had told him.

"Anything Fire you know that"

"I….I'm…I'm sparked….and I'm scared" the young Skyfire said almost too softly for the seeker to hear.

But Starscream did here and pulled the shuttle into his arms. "It will be alright, we'll all help you." Skyfire smiled and kissed Starscream, happy to be with his mates and be home once again. Starscream kissed back. "What do you need Fire?"

'Can you hold me?" Skyfire asked, still shaken up from the unprovoked attacked. Starscream nodded and held the still growing shuttle close. Outside, with TC and Warp, Saber found himself struggling at times, but with his new friend Snowstorm and Hurricane cheering him on and supporting him, Saber began to come out of his shell and gain confidence in his innate abilities. Hurricane recorded and sent the live feed to Kit and Keeper while Saber worked hard.

Kit and Keeper, though in two different places, were grateful to see their mate doing so well, and to help out, each pulsed strong love to the young bot, hoping that Saber could feel their presence and that would help him as well. Saber did feel the love and it made him work harder but he started to slow and was sluggish.

"Land, Saber" Hurricane called out, and the bot soon landed. Saber felt bad. "Don't be so hard on yourself, saber, all seekers and jets slow and become sluggish after working as hard as you did and with carrying sparklings." Hurricane spoke quietly, so as not to embarrass Saber. Saber nodded slowly he felt like crud and didn't realize the two seekers didn't know he was sparked. He hadn't thought to tell them.

"Have you told Warp and TC you are sparked? (Saber shakes head) It is important for them to know, dear" Hurricane told Saber quietly. Saber sighed and nodded. Saber went to talk to TC and Warp, who were very understanding, more understanding that Saber even expected them to be. He told them he was sparked, and they tailored his workouts and such to take the carrying factor into account.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything..."

"It is ok, no harm done. We will just gently and quietly make your program less grueling for now' warp stated.

"And at some point, you will be told not to fly anymore, and we will respect that. We have both carried, we know what it is like, and if you have any questions at all, you can always come talk to us" TC stated.

"This...this is my second sparking..."

"When did you spark out your last sparklings" TC asked, getting an answer he didn't want to hear of a few months ago. This made TC and Warp more careful.

"Because you have sparked again so soon, we will be especially careful with you" Warp stated, which made Saber feel better.

"The last ones they just came so early"

TC and Warp nodded, as that meant they were still alive. "You are fortunate, as not many seekerlings survive if sparked that early. It must be something in your heritage that helped them survive" TC stated, not knowing that Saber was part jet, as jets had a certain strength that seekers did not in terms of surviving that early of a sparking.

"I can't imagine what it could be, I'm just a half breed"

TC and Warp were shocked, as they had no idea. They thought he was a seeker, pure and simple. "We had no idea, you sure could have fooled us, as we thought you were all seeker" TC stated, in turn, surprising Saber.

"You thought..." Saber said surprised. "No I'm part jet"

"Saber, being a seeker is a special kind of jet, one that is weaker at sparking. Your jet heritage gives you more strength than even we have. And you are never just anything, you are a unique and special bot, and should be treated as such" Warp stated, making Saber realize things he never had before.

"Neither of my parents were happy with me" Saber said and explained.

"Then your creators never appreciated their creation, and that was there fault not yours. From what we can see, you have so many bots who love you here. Think of them, and how much they love you. Remember it takes more than sharing data to be a parent. Yes, you will always remember what they did, but try forgiving them and moving on. It won't be easy, but I think you will find it brings you much more joy than even you could imagine" warp stated, to which TC nodded.

"It's hard...it's all I've ever known" Saber said. "I don't even know who my siblings are"

"For years I thought I was the last of my brothers and I' Thundercracker stated. "I did things I know they wouldn't have liked, but since I didn't have them around, I didn't have either of them watching out for me. I made some poor choices. But after switching sides, I learned that both my brothers were both still alive. They didn't like what I had done, but they forgave me, and now we are happily brothers once again. My point is this, just because you don't know your siblings or they are gone, doesn't mean that they won't come find you."

"If they wanted to find me wouldn't they have done so already?"

"They may not even know about you. You said your creators didn't care for you, so they may not have even told your siblings you existed" Warp stated, which sadly was true. Saber's brothers and one sister had no idea that he even existed.

"Thinking on things now, it wouldn't surprise me"

And as the three were talking, a seeker jet came screaming in from beyond the base. TC and Warp recognized the bot; it was Bearclaw, who had been stationed at another base for years. His appearance confused the two older seekers, as he seldom if ever left his designated base.

"That's Bearclaw, what's he doing here?" Warp said.

Bearclaw landed. "Greetings Thundercracker, Skywarp. I come as I am seeking something. My parents have commed me and said that a mistake they had made had gotten loose months ago and they asked me to find it. All I know is that it responds to the name Saberclaw or brat" Bearclaw stated, having no idea he was talking of the Prime's mate.

"Claw...is that all they told you?" Warp asked.

"Yes" Claw responded, not sure what his friends were getting at.

"We know Saberclaw and...he's your baby brother"

"WHAT?" Bearclaw asked in shock. His parents had never told him they had sparked another sparkling after his baby sister. "You mean the 'mistake' they sent me after is a baby brother they never told me about?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so" TC said and explained what Saber had told them leaving out that Saberclaw was right there in front of him.

Bearclaw shook his head, as no bot ever deserved to be treated like that. "Where is my brother? I want to meet him and apologize for our lousy parents. I can't believe that they would never tell us that they had another sparkling. Yeah, they weren't the best parents, but I never thought they would stoop that low" Bearclaw stated, making saber realize none of his siblings even knew he had existed.

"You're looking at him" Saberclaw found himself saying before he even realized he had uttered the words.

Bearclaw was amazed and shocked. He hadn't been expecting to look for what he found. "I'm sorry, brother. I never knew you existed. And judging by what mom and dad referred to you as, I refuse to return you to them" Bearclaw stated.

"We wouldn't let you either" Keeper said walking up with kit the two having felt Sabers fear.

"Forgive me, Prime, sir. I was asked to find something for my parents. I didn't know I was looking for a bot. I thought I was looking for a droid or something, as they referred to it as a mistake" Bearclaw responded, backing off.

"Saber is my mate and it is good you didn't try and take him"

Bearclaw felt even worse. "I didn't know he had bonded, Prime, sir. I will leave, as what my parents want cannot be found" Bearclaw stated, and prepped himself to leave. "I will let our other siblings know about you so that none of them try to do you any harm or try to turn you into our poor excuse for parents. And if you need me or any of us, we all live over at the Base of the Silver Desert." Saber nodded and let Kit hold him close.

Bearclaw headed off. TC stated, "I told you they would seek you out at some point. Now, whenever you wish, you can start growing a relationship with them as well." Saber nodded but was ready to go home.

"Alright, my loves, it is time to head home" Keeper stated, feeling just as horny as saber. But an interfacing session wasn't what was going to happen, as Kit was starting to feel pain and the need to push. When they realized what was happening they helped support kit.

Kit was quickly taken to the med bay in full blown labor. His oil had broken and everything, and the first sparkling was already crowning by the time of the medics saw the bot. It didn't take long for Kit to pop out the three little mechs that had been growing inside of him, but due to how quick he popped them out, Ratchet wanted to keep Kit overnight. "I'm fine, loves, go home and I will join you two tomorrow" Kit stated.

"Are you sure?" Saber asked.

"Yes, besides you two need to strengthen the bond between the two of you, and it will be easier with me out of the way as well as the sparklings out of the way" Kit stated, pulsing love to both his mates. They both kissed Kit before leaving. Kit fell into a pleasant recharge.

Back in their room, Saber and Keeper were both horny and they both knew it. "Keeper I need you"

"Need you, too, Saber" Keeper stated, teasing Saber's cockpit cover and groin plating before rubbing the wings and then moving back, trying to heat saber up. Saber was soon moaning arching into keepers touches. Keeper revealed his stiff spike, ready for action, as well as his dripping port.

"I need your spike" Saber moaned.

'Where do you want it love?" Keeper gasped and moaned as saber played with his thick, stiff member.

"My valve...please..."

Keeper was then struck by an idea. "Get on your hands and knees, I think you'll find this even hotter than normal" Keeper stated, waiting for his mate to get in the right position. Saber wasn't sure but moved into the position. Keeper slipped his spike in from behind, the angle of it hitting very sensitive sensors that Saber didn't even know he had and was driving him even wilder. Keeper had been right of course, but he was too pleasure shot to say anything about it. Saber just moaned and pushed against keeper's spike. Keeper kept up his efforts, and it didn't take long before the two overloaded. Saber moaned and sagged into keepers arms drained. Keeper just drew the bot close and both fell into recharge.

Elsewhere, Chance was making his rounds. And thanks now to his pain being gone, he was better than ever. And no one still had any clue that he was carrying except his systems, which had grown a very protective area around the precious little ones, hiding their presence. Sunny ran into Chance on his rounds and Sunny kissed Chance. "Hi, love."

"Sunstreaker, please, when I am on rounds, I would prefer you not address me as such, as I want to make sure that those who threaten keeper's life don't think I am a big softy. But let's just step over here really quick" Chance stated pulling Sunny into a large closet where neither could be spotted, and Chance returned the kiss with passion and vigor. Sunny moaned into the kiss mumbling he was sorry. "It's ok, there was no one around right now. I just want you to remember in the future. Just like when Mirage refers to his son as Prime in front of others, it is just a matter of respect for the position. I will be off in a few more hours, then we can enjoy each other more, ok Sunny?" Chance asked, wanting to make sure he hadn't made Sunny feel too bad.

"Okay love" Sunny said and kissed Chance again. "I do have to teach a class"

'Alright, just don't be too late" Chance stated before getting out of the closet. "Let me do something here, so no one suspects anything" and with that Chance explained what he had in mind and Sunny agreed to have the cuffs on him to be "led to the brig" though Chance was going to take Sunny to his class that he needed to teach.

"I haven't been in these since my last life" Sunny whispered not realizing that Chance didn't know he had been given a second life basically.

Chance made no indication that he was shocked, as he didn't want to allow others to see he had weaknesses. Sunny though could feel the confusion and knew he would have to explain things tonight. Once in the teaching area, Chance released Sunny. "Now behave" Chance stated, and walked off. Sunny felt bad for his mate that he had to act so tough just to make sure that the Prime stayed safe, but never the less, he went to teach his class on art.

When class was over and the last little one was picked up it was later than normal. Sunny made his way slowly home. And while Rave, sides, and the sparklings were asleep, Chance was up, waiting for Sunny – something that used to be Rave's job, but had been given to Chance as Chance became the dominant bot over all, even though he was the youngest. Sunny got delayed for several minutes when all he wanted to do was go home and tried to get out of the conversation he had been drawn into. Thankfully, Optimus intervened and Sunny was finally able to head home.

Sunny was grateful to his adoptive father and as soon as he rounded the corner he practically ran home. Chance was sitting up when Sunny got home. "Rough day love?" Chance asked, once Sunny closed the door. Sunny relaxed, as he had feared Chance would be a little harder on him.

"It took forever for the last little one to be picked up then I got delayed and only got away because dad stepped in" Sunny said and went to move into Chances arms.

"Dad?" Chance asked, not knowing about Sunny's second chance at life. Chance allowed Sunny to get comfy in his arms and held the bot close. Sunny started to explain about how he had been before, he told Chance everything how his original creators had been, how he had been and how he had died and Primus had given him a second chance. Dad and mom now were Optimus and Mirage. Chance listened and held his mate, supporting him as he talked. Sunny realized he never would have even given a second look to this bot in his old form. But now that he was different, he was glad that they had brought Chance into their family. Chance carried Sunny into a washroom and began gently cleaning the bot off, as Chance knew Sunny needed to be spoiled a little bit. Sunny ended up purring as he was washed.

Chance next took Sunny to a small room in their quarters that had a small berth in the middle of it, and at the far wall, a shelf to hold lots of little bottles of something – well bottles of oil, but Sunny didn't know that. Chance had learned from Mirage the art of the hot oil massage, and was going to do that for Sunny this time. Sunny didn't know what Chance had planned but let himself be laid down. Chance selected a bottle then carefully heated its contents. Once it was ready Chance began to rub the oil all over Sunny, and in particular in the joint areas, which seemed to get stuck more so than other areas in general. Chance wasn't trying to be sensual per se, but he wanted his mate to enjoy this. Sunny moaned in surprise. Chance used his large warm hands to rub the oil in all over Sunny's backside, including Sunny's pert aft and the back portion of the groin area. Chance didn't know he was revving Sunny's engines, but it was now time for Sunny to flip over and chance to get the front side.

Sunny moved and was panting his spike pushing against his cover and valve was dripping. "Please..." Chance wasn't sure what his mate wanted, but kept up the oil massage. And once Chance got to the groin plating, Sunny was getting to the point of begging. "Chance...please I need you...nnnn..." Chance looked at his mate and then teased the exposed spike and valve with the warm oil, hoping he was at least starting to give Sunny what the bot wanted. Sunny moaned and arched up into the touch. "Oh Chance...feels so good..." Chance worked hard to spoil his mate. "Please...I need your spike...please..." Sunny begged. Chance honored his mate's request and soon entered his mate's dripping valve. Sunny moaned and clung to Chance. "Mmmm..."

"Oh baby" Chance stated as he plunged into and out of his youngest mate.

"So good...ohhh..."

"You're still so tight" Chance moaned, now finished with the hot oil massage, and just enjoying this time with his mate.

"You're so big..." Sunny moaned and clung to Chance. Chance soon overloaded into his mate, and hoping Sunny enjoyed it. Sunny overloaded as well and kissed Chance deeply.

"Feel better love?" Chance asked.

Sunny nodded panting softly still. "Yes"

"I think we should go join the others, don't you?" Sunny nodded. Soon, the four mates were asleep, curled up together.

Elsewhere, Smokescreen and Cosmic were trying to take care of the three sparklings they had been given. "Love can you hand me a bottle of energon" Smokescreen asked as he tried soothing one of the sparklings. Cosmic did so, as he took the two returned sparks and fed them. "Come on little one, calm" Smokescreen said soothingly. The little one calmed once the bottle was in the sparkling's mouth. Smokescreen sighed in relief. The little femme smiled as she drank, as she had been hungry. "Mommy and daddy are trying" Smokescreen said seeing the smile. The sparklings soon fell asleep and were laid down for their naps.

Smokescreen went to Cosmic and kissed him. "Hi" He said since he hadn't been able to properly greet his mate when he had gotten home.

"Hey hon" Cosmic said, returning the kiss. Cosmic was wanting to be intimate with his mate, but didn't want to force Smokescreen.

"Energon? Then perhaps playtime?"

"Sounds good to me, love" Cosmic stated, following Smokescreen. They each had a cube of energon and Smokescreen moved so he was straddling Cosmic's lap and kissed him softly. Cosmic gently stroked Smokey's groin plating, wanting the bot to open up. Smokey opened revealing his dripping valve to his mate. Cosmic revealed his stiff spike. He wanted to give his mate more of his babies, but only if Smokescreen was ready.

Smokey seemed to feel what Cosmic wanted. "Fill me baby"

'Fill you?" cosmic asked.

"Yes, give me your sparklings" Smokescreen answered.

"If that's what you want, then who am I to deny you" Cosmic stated as he thrusted more and with faster thrusts. Smokey moaned as Cosmic continued thrusting in and out of him, all Smokey could do was hold on as he was still straddling Cosmic's lap. Cosmic smiled, as he never would have imagined that he would have found such a loving wonderful mate. The larger bot continued to thrust and stroke, encouraging Smokescreen to release his pretty little spark, as Cosmic already had released his and was waiting for his mate to join him. It didn't take Smokescreen much longer and he released his spark. The two sparks met and joined gently, which still resulted in Smokey being sparked. And soon, after overloading, the two snuggled up and took a nap while the little ones napped.

Elsewhere Pride was sore and getting very close to sparking. Silverflair had begged off of an exploratory mission, but another scheduler denied his request and Silverflair was off the base as Striker watched out for his brother. "I want Flair home..." Pride said as his brother stayed with him.

"I know, my brother. Slugbug told him he tried to get out of this, but he couldn't" Striker stated.

"I'm afraid he won't be here when I spark"

"Just know he is trying to be here" Striker stated, rubbing his own swollen sparkling bump. Pride nodded and tried to rest when a few hours later he groaned in his sleep.

Silverflair, out on a mission, begged Whisper to go back to the base. Silver explained about his mate sparking soon. Whisper, having missed the own sparking of his own sparklings, sent Silver home to see the sparking. Whisper may not have known the territory as well, but he could always comm. Silverflair and having been an explorer before, he knew how to handle himself. Silver raced back, feeling that his mate was about to go into labor. He wanted to get there so bad it hurt. Pride wasn't sure what woke him exactly he just felt these twinges, they started gaining strength. He called for help. Slugbug came running. He may not have been the bot that Pride wanted to see, but Pride could feel in his spark that Flair was on his way. Pride's oil was slowly leaking, it hadn't fully broken.

And as Slugbug was getting Skypride to the med bay, Silverflair was flooring it to make it home in time. Skypride's oil continued leaking all the way to the med bay. Silverflair made it back to base and headed to the med bay as stealthily as possible. While that didn't happen, the only bot he found was Striker, who needed to head to the med bay as well. And so, since both were going to the same place, both quickly made their way to the med bay without being spotted. Pride was whimpering in pain as his body made itself ready. Flair and Striker soon made their way in, and Slugbug and Flair changed twins, each going to their own mate. 'I'm here love" silver stated, trying to comfort Pride.

Pride had tears on his face for more than one reason when he saw Flair. "It hurts..."

"I know it hurts, love, but I am here, and we are together' Silverflair stated, "And once those sparklings are out, you will forget about the pain." And while Silver was reassuring his mate, the scheduling bot came into the med bay for a minor repair and was livid when he saw Silverflair with the pretty "young" thing about to spark. Silver's optics narrowed even though he couldn't see, he could still sense the unwelcome bot, as he surmised why the bot had sent him out – this bot wanted his mate!

Pride gripped Flairs hand when he went to go to the other bot. "I need you" He managed as the first sparkling was finally ready. Flair gently held his mate's hand and showered his mate with love while using his sensors to keep track of the unwelcome bot, who seemed to be circling the two. Ratchet took one look at it and didn't like what he saw. Ratchet had urgent care take over as the first sparkling started out and Ratchet grabbed the other bot by the side of his neck and dragged him into another part of the med bay. Silver relaxed, concentrating on his mate.

In the other part of the med bay, Ratchet had Greenrain by the audio. The bot always seemed to covet what other bots had, and was jealous of any bots who were happy, hence he always pissed off bots by trying to send them out even when he knew their mates were sparked or something important was happening in their life. Ratchet had seen it one too many times, and to see that Green was trying to take Pride away from Silverflair made Ratchet incensed.

"I know your ways and I'm not going to put up with it any longer" Ratchet said.

"And just what are you gonna do about it, ya old fart" Greenrain snapped, his jealousy coming forth. Ratchet grinned and it took him moments to have the bot sedated and strapped to a berth. He commed Soundwave to come and went to Urgent Care who called for him. And while waiting for Soundwave to come, Ratchet saw that while Striker had easily sparked his 5 little ones, 4 mechs and 1 femme, Pride was having difficulty with his last sparkling, which was oversized. In fact, Ratchet took one look and thought it could have been an exact twin of Keeper. Ratchet used an old technique, and soon the large sparkling was sparked, and just in time, as Soundwave came into the med bay just after the larger than expected femme was sparked. Ratchet rubbed Prides helm and let the family be before taking Soundwave to the sedated bot and told him all about the bot.

Soundwave listened, and it upset him that this bot did nothing but try to make other bots miserable. "Query, what would you like me to do?" Soundwave asked.

"I'm going to let you call this one" Ratchet said. "More pleasant." Soundwave smirked, though it couldn't be seen. Most of the time he had been told what they wanted in reprogramming a bot, but this time, it was his turn to do what he wanted. Soundwave had always wanted to give something special to Grimlock, and now, with this bot, Soundwave finally had the opportunity. "Statement, bot will be taken care of" Soundwave stated, walking off with the sedated spot. Ratchet knew he was sadistic at times, but even he got a few "goose bumps" from the way Soundwave reacted. Ratchet let Soundwave be and went to work with Urgent Care for a bit.

Urgent Care was shaken from not being able to get the sparkling out on his own, and had gone to the break room of the med bay to try and calm down even though he was calling himself "stupid" for not being able to do the whole thing himself. Ratchet gently took the bot into his arms and started talking with him. "You did a very good job, oversized sparklings are not easy even for experienced medics"

"But that bot's mate seemed so upset" Urgent Care stated, not realizing that the reason that Silverflair was upset had nothing to do with the young medic-in-training.

"It wasn't because of you or what was happening with his mate, it was because of the other bot who came in"

Urgent Care tried to understand, but he still was upset. "I guess I thought it was because he saw me fail" urgent care stated, also not realizing that Silverflair was completely blind, and used sensors to know what was going on. Ratchet decided to use this as a teaching moment.

"What have you noticed about Silverflair?"

"He's protective of his mate, his audios seem to pick up the most minute sound, and he doesn't seem to turn his head when he hears a sound, as if he knows where it is coming from" Urgent care started, having cooled down a bit.

"What does that information tell you?"

"He seems to be compensating for a missing sense" Urgent Care stated, getting closer to the answer.

"Which one do you think it is?"

Urgent Care thought – he pictured Silverflair in his mind – and the answer became obvious, as the pink optics stood out in his memory chip of the bot. "Good Primus! Silverflair is completely blind!" Urgent care stated quietly with surprise.

Ratchet nodded. "From the moment he was sparked"

Urgent Care felt better, but then he felt something strange in his spark the more he thought about Silverflair. He didn't want to get between the two mates, and was hoping this was just a crush, but it felt different. And since Urgent Care was near the end of his shift, he asked Ratchet if he could at least talk to Pride and Silverflair. Ratchet smiled knowingly and nodded his head. Urgent Care gathered himself together and then went to talk to the little family. "HI there, you may not remember me. My name is Urgent Care, and I wanted to get to know you two better" Urgent said to Silver and Pride, hoping that they wouldn't shun him.

"That's fine" Silverflair said and Pride nodded. Urgent felt a leap in his spark when Silver said that. He began talking with them asking them different things. And the more he got to know them, the more his spark seemed to yearn for them, but he tried his best to hide it, fearing they may not return the feelings. However, one thing he hadn't counted on was Silverflair being able to sense what Urgent's spark was doing. Silverflair sent to Pride what he picked up and Pride studied Urgent Care.

After studying the bot, Pride was actually pleased as Urgent Care was not one who forced his way on them. He merely had wanted to get to know them first. Pride and Silverflair had been propositioned by bots before, and none of them had ever tried what Urgent care had, just to sit down and talk to them. But Silverflair had one major concern, and Pride understood it. "Urgent, what do you think of silver, please be honest" Pride asked. What Silverflair felt in Urgent's spark spoke volumes, as there was nothing there but love, but they still awaited Urgent's answer.

"It doesn't matter to me he is blind, I didn't even notice. I see he is kind and caring"

Silverflair smiled as did Pride, as almost every other bot ran when they realized that Silverflair was the dominant bot even though he was blind, and that scared so many, but the fact that Urgent saw beyond that spoke volumes. "Please, let us talk in the privacy of our room, and we will get back to you Urgent Care" Silver stated, wanting to discuss this before they made their final decision, and Urgent's response earned him even more points.

"Take your time, as this is not something to rush into and I don't want to force your hand. I will wait as long as you need me to" Urgent found himself saying.

"I'm a bit tired love, maybe after I rest we can all talk" Pride said. "Our femme took a lot out of me"

Silver nodded, and soon Pride was recharging. Silver sensed Urgent still felt bad. "You did all you could, Urgent. Oversized sparklings are hard for anyone to help out. Both Ratchet and Krypto have had trouble with them before. In fact, Ratchet had a hard time pulling keeper out when he was sparked." Urgent saw in his processor Keeper's size, and then nodded, feeling better. It wasn't that Ratchet was a bad guy, it was just that hearing it from someone else seemed to have more of an impact.

"Why don't we get some energon while Pride rests?"

Urgent Care nodded, willingly submitting to Silver though not making it obvious. This made Flair happy, as he knew this bot wouldn't dare challenge him for dominance, which was more points for them to consider the medic-in-training. They went to the rec room still talking.

Elsewhere Blurr was restless and for probably the first time ever he was slow, he wasn't fully ready to spark but he was within a couple months of delivering. Steeljacket was doing everything he could to make sure his mate was taken care of and loved. "Are you comfortable, love?" Steel asked, gently rubbing his mate's swollen belly.

The rubbing did feel good. "Ihatenotbeingabletomovefast"

"I understand love, but right now, if you moved as fast as you're normally do, you could lose our sparklings" Steeljacket stated, stroking his mate's faceplate and gently placing a kiss on the sparkling bump.

"Iwouldneverdoanythingtohurtthem" Blurr said and moaned.

Steel smiled. "Is my precious little mate in need?" He asked, knowing that Blurr had gotten hornier as he progressed with the sparklings.

"Ineedyousomuchpleasegiveittome"

Steel smiled even broader and started slowly stroking his mate's hot zones. Blurr didn't like things slow, but Steel made sure that the slow touches and such felt so much more amazing than the fast interfacing that Blurr always seemed to want. "If you want me, you shall have me, love" Steel stated.

"Pleasepleasepleaseineedyouinmeneeditbad." Steel remained slow and deliberate in his ministrations as he knew Blurr needed the pleasure and love as much as he wanted the interfacing. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Steel slid his thick stiff spike slowly and carefully into the deep parts of his mate's valve. Steel knew for as much as being slow annoyed Blurr, he always had a bigger overload form the slow and steady sessions. Blurr moaned but he still wanted it faster and told his mate that, he didn't mind the slow sometimes but it wasn't his personal preference.

Steel recognized the shift, and began to speed up, making his thrusts go even deeper and faster, hitting nodes that Blurr didn't even realize were there, as he had never been sparked before. Blurr moaned and living up to his name praised his mate in a blur. Steel overloaded quicker than he would have liked, as he preferred the slow and sensual times, but seeing that this was for his mate, he happily went faster, knowing that it was what blur had wanted and needed. "Feeling better, my love?" Steel asked, his thick spike still buried deep inside his mate. Blurr nodded panting clinging or trying to.

Steel smiled, but as he tried to remove himself, he found he was stuck, but having had this happen before, he began to gently play with Blurr's spike, which caused the Valve to lube up and loosen, and soon Steel was able to slide out. He drew his mate to him, happy to have found love. Blurr snuggled and dozed a little bit. They both enjoyed the rest.


	32. Chapter 32

Elsewhere, Soundwave was working hard on reprogramming the bot he had been given free rein on. He wanted to do something that would show his mate Grimlock just how grateful and thankful he was for all that the dinobot had done for the boombox and all their sparklings. Ratchet would check on him now and then to see if he needed anything.

Soundwave was good, and then the idea hit him. He would make it so that this bot would basically be a sparklings carrier and an exclusive pleasure drone for both him and his mate, that way when Blaster got old enough to join them, he would have equally standing instead of being the pleasure bot. Soundwave worked hard, and it didn't take long before the submissive bot was ready to be given to Grimlock. Soundwave commed Grimlock asking him to come to the med bay and had Ratchet wake the bot up.

It was obvious when Grimlock was close as things started shaking a bit. Grimlock tried to be careful, but since he was so bulky it was difficult. Nevertheless, he soon entered the med bay and found his mate. 'Why mate want me Grimlock to come here?" the dinobot asked.

"Statement I have surprise for you" Soundwave stated.

"What surprise be?" Grimlock asked, excited, as very few bots ever gave him anything, including the time of day.

Soundwave showed him the bot. "State your designation for Grimlock"

The reprogrammed stood. "My name is Sparklingpopper, I am designed to be a pleasure bot for you as well as carry all the sparklings I can for you as well as any of your mates" the reprogrammed bot stated, earning a smirk from both Grimlock and Ratchet.

"Me Grimlock boss, what me says, goes" Grimlock stated, exerting his dominance to test this new bot.

"I will do anything you ask, I yearn to please you and your mates"

Grimlock nodded, "is acceptable" and Soundwave felt a warmth inside, as Grimlock used that as his way of saying he really liked and approved of something. Ratchet and Soundwave both understood that. "Come, popper, we test you now" Grimlock stated, calling his mate and their new toy to come with him. Soundwave walked beside Grimlock hoping the dinobot really enjoyed the new toy.

It took all Grimlock and Soundwave could do to prevent the large dinobot from taking the new toy right then and there in the hallway, not that the toy would have minded, but Grimlock would have been embarrassed. Soon, they were home. "Okay, toy, we home. You no get to keep groin plating as must always be ready" and with that Grimlock completely removed the cover. They knew they had sparklings in the quarters, but the sparklings weren't allowed in this part of the quarters.

"Yes sir" Popper said. "How can I please you?"

"Please wave, if please him, me Grimlock take you" Grimlock stated, surprising Soundwave, but he should have known, as Grimlock always spoiled Soundwave. Soundwave looked to Grimlock before telling popper what he wanted him to do.

"Lick wave's valve till overload, if he likes, me take you now, if he not pleased, me put cap on spike for 4 hours" Grimlock stated, still testing the new bot.

"Yes sir" Popper said and got on his knees before Soundwave and started to pleasure him.

Popper wasn't as good as Grimlock, as no one would hold a candle to his mate, but Soundwave was pleased and soon overloaded. Grimlock smiled. "Toy did good, now me want toy's valve. Tell me Grimlock…toy a valve virgin?"

"No sir...I hope that doesn't displease you"

"Depends, why no virgin?" Grimlock asked.

"Because...I was taken young"

"You raped?" Grimlock asked.

"Yes sir...I'm sorry if I displease you"

'No worry, you safe now. Me let no harm come to puny bot" Grimlock stated before teasing the smaller bot's interfacing array. Soundwave smiled, as he knew this bot would be perfect for this. Popper moaned and moved into the touches.

"On back" Grimlock stated, as he prepared to lick the small bot. It was the same way he had always taken blaster and Soundwave, and though this bot wasn't going to be a mate, he wasn't going to break his habit. Popper got on his back and spread for Grimlock. Grimlock used his talented tongue to dance over the smaller bot's array. Popper got to feel his competition and realized he had some work to do to even get anywhere near this. Grimlock, noticing that the valve appeared ready slowly and gently inserted his massive spike until it was fully in and then let Popper adjust. Popper moaned and would do whatever Grimlock said.

"Popper on receptive phase?" Grimlock asked as his slid his spike in and out. He wanted to knock this bot up, but knew it would only happen if the bot was in his receptive phase.

"Yes sir, would it please you if I carried your sparklings?"

"Me no sir, me Grimlock. Me want to knock you up" Grimlock stated. "Me happy if you carry sparklings."

"I want to please you, let me carry your sparklings"

Grimlock smiled. "Open spark, let me knock bot up" Grimlock stated, thrusting in and out of the small bot, causing all sorts of pleasure for the pleasure bot. Popper opened his chest right away for Grimlock.

It didn't take long for the Dinobot to impregnate the pleasure bot. "You be treated well here, wave make sure of that" Grimlock stated. Soundwave smiled, as Grimlock, his mate who could rip a bot in half, had such a gentle side it made the boombox realize Primus really had chosen wisely for him.

Soundwave came over and kissed Grimlock lovingly. "Grimlock like gift?"

"Me Grimlock love gift, but know must take special care of gift" Grimlock stated referring mostly to what Popper had said. Soundwave nodded and got energon for them.

Elsewhere, Skyfire was in Starscream's arms, still getting over what had happened, as they waited for Warp and TC to return. Starscream made soothing sounds as he held Skyfire and helped him drink some energon when TC and Warp got home. TC and Warp were very concerned when they noticed that Skyfire was trembling. "What's going on" asked Warp, his protective side coming forth.

"Skyfire was attacked by a deranged bot, he's fine but when taken to the med bay it was discovered he is sparked" Starscream said.

"Where is this derange bot?" TC asked, ready to beat the tar out of someone.

"Buster shot him dead" Skyfire stated quietly, he shaking slowly stopping.

TC and warp came over and hugged Skyfire. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better, but I will be ok" Skyfire stated, feeling much better now that all his mates were around him. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about attacks once he reached full height, but he knew that was also a little ways off. "I hope you're not mad about the sparklings."

"Never Skyfire never, we just want you to be alright" Warp said.

"I am fine now, my loves" Skyfire stated in such a way that all three seekers were glad Skyfire had returned.

They each gave him a kiss. "What can we do for you?"

"Please just hold me for now" Skyfire stated, and that is what they did.

Elsewhere, Passion found herself growing bigger. She hadn't yet had the heart to tell her new mate that she had sparked before and given up the little one and the decision was tearing her apart inside, as she didn't feel right to try and ask for the little one back either. Groundrunner could feel something was wrong with Passion and he pulled her gently to him. "What's the matter love?"

Passion sighed and rubbed her swollen belly. She figured now was better than never. "These…these won't be my first sparklings….I….I was raped and sparked before, and I gave the little one up….I don't even know if it was a mech or a femme…" Passion stated, tears in her optics.

Runner gently caressed her face and wiped tears away. "It's alright my love"

"All I know is that the medic found someone willing to adopt the little one. I wish I could at least see him or her. But at the time I sparked the little one, I wasn't ready to take care of a little one" Passion stated, enjoying Runner's soft caresses.

"I will support you in whatever you decide but as much as you want to see the little one do you think it would be a good idea?"

"I just want to make sure he or she is ok, and then I think I can move on. I would never try to take the little one away from the family that took the little one in, as they already are part of a family" passion stated, "I just wish I knew who adopted the little one, just so I could see the little bot one time."

"Why don't we talk to the medic? He might be willing to tell us who has the little one"

"I guess we can see" Passion stated. Groundrunner took Passion to the med bay and asked who the medic was so they knew who to ask.

Ratchet, who had come down to the med bay to make sure it was running efficiently and effectively, overheard the queries, and being the only one who knew, he approached the two. "I understand you have some questions" Ratchet stated, "Please come into my office where we can talk in private." They followed Ratchet and Runner helped Passion sit down.

"I understand you two are trying to find some information" Ratchet stated.

"Yes sir, Passion told me she had sparked before and had given the little one up. She just wants to make sure the little one is okay and would like to know whoever adopted the little one"

"Before I reveal any information, I must speak with the family to see if they want to be known. Please check back tomorrow, but you can rest assured that the little one is safe and sound and being well taken care of" Ratchet stated.

Passion nodded. "Thank you" She said and Runner helped her up.

Once the two left Ratchet commed Mirage. "Mirage here, how can I help you Ratchet?"

"Mirage can you come to my office so we can talk?"

"Do you want me to come with or without my mates?" Ratchet asked.

"Up to you, it's regarding your adopted sparkling"

Mirage understood, he shipped all but that little sparkling off. And once he grabbed Valor, he decided to grab his two mates and head to the med bay. "I'm bringing my mates and valor with me, be there soon. Mirage out" Mirage stated. Few minutes later, all four were in Ratchet's office.

Ratchet told them of Passion coming by and why. "This decision is entirely up to you"

"I don't see the harm in her at least seeing little Valor, what do you think Loves?" Mirage asked. Pincer really had no opinion, and so the choice was left up to Optimus. Optimus nodded finally.

"ok, we will let Passion meet Valor, but let us do it our way' Mirage stated, and Optimus knew what Mirage wanted, to have Passion and her new mate come over to meet the family. Optimus actually thought it was a good idea as Passion would be able to see that the little one was well cared for and loved. "Please send Passion and her mate to our quarters." Ratchet nodded and gave them time to get home before he sent the message.

Mirage and his two mates cleaned their quarters, got all their sparklings back, at least the ones that lived with them, and then prepared a dinner for when Passion and her mate finally showed up.

Elsewhere, Passion and Groundrunner were very surprised that Ratchet contacted them and told them to go to a specific quarters, but didn't say whose quarters they were. Both young bots were nervous. "Welcome" Mirage said upon opening the door. Passion was in shock as this was her father's uncle, her great uncle, who had adopted her little one.

"Great uncle? I didn't know these were your quarters"

"My mates and I like to live humbly. But do come in, as we don't want any of the little ones running out on us" Mirage stated, as he held another little mech back from running out the door. Passion nodded and she and Groundrunner came inside. There were so many sparklings that the two young bots were overwhelmed, but both could tell that all three adult bots were very diligent and loving toward each and every sparkling in their care.

"Great uncle?"

"Yes" said the three mates all at once, for while Mirage was used to be called the mother, grandmother and aunt, he sometimes responded to being called the uncle. Mirage shot a look to his mates, as he figured Passion was talking to him.

"What is wrong, Passion?" Mirage asked.

"I don't want to seem rude but why are we here"

"Because you asked Ratchet if you could see your son" Mirage stated, not realizing that Passion hadn't known if she had had a femme or a mech.

"Son...I had a son?"

"You did, and when you asked if anyone would be willing to adopt, Ratchet contacted me. My mates and I agreed to take the little one in. Valor has been growing strong and healthy and surrounded by love. Would like to see him?" Mirage asked. Passion was shocked, as that was the name she would have given her son had she only known.

"Yes...how did you choose that name?"

"We figured it was a tribute to his mother without being obvious" Mirage stated, his ease even causing Runner to calm down.

"I...I always said I would name my son that..."

'Would you like to see him?" Mirage asked, not expecting how the little one was going to react, though he should have seen it coming. Passion nodded slowly. As they headed into the other room, Valor came running up to Passion as fast as his little legs could carry him and embraced her tightly. Mirage smiled, it had caught him off guard a bit, but he knew that in all sparklings, they seemed to know who their creators were. "He seems to like you" Mirage stated. Passion was caught off guard and she rubbed his helm.

Groundrunner looked on, Valor looked so much like his mother. "Remember love, Valor already has a family, love" the mech stated.

Passion nodded. "Yes, he does" She said, she felt the need to go before she became too attached to Valor but didn't realize the sparkling wasn't going to let her go.

Mirage looked on, "Valor, dear, would you like to be with Passion and Groundrunner for a while?" Mirage asked the young sparkling, and the little sparkling nodded. Mirage smiled. "I don't think he is going to let you go anytime soon. How bout he gets a chance to go home with you two." Optimus and Pincer knew this could happen but neither had a problem, after all Hound and Hide, though born to two separate families, stayed together with both families. Passion look to her mate, she didn't know what to do.

"They can have more than one family" Mirage stated.

Groundrunner looked down at the young one and scooped him up. Valor giggled. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea. "I think we can let this guy stay with us for a bit" groundkeeper stated, making the little bot purr.

Passion nodded and looked at her great uncle. "Are you sure?"

"The choice is yours, if you want to have a bigger part in Valor's life, I would start now" Mirage stated.

Passion nodded. "Yes, I want that." Mirage smiled, they had made the right decision.

Elsewhere, Grunt was busy taking care of the little ones while his mate had been gone for darn near a week and Grunt was really starting to miss the companionship of his mate. He didn't sleep very well in the large cold berth. He just hoped his mate would come back from his trip to earth soon. Grunt, finally called for help as he was breaking down. Bluesky, grunt's mother, finally came and hugged him before starting to help out. She knew he had always been a "mama's boy" and hoped that her presence, while her mate watched the other sparklings and such, would help Grunt until his mate returned.

When all the sparklings were down Grunt curled into his mother's arms. Sky held her son, somewhat, as he was bigger than she was. "Shhh…its ok honey. Blade will be home soon….You'll see" Sky stated, gently caressing her son's helm.

On earth, Blade had gotten held back, as he had gotten injured in an explosion and was unconscious and since no one knew he had a mate, no one had contacted poor Grunt, who was worried sick about his mate, who should have returned 3 days ago.

"He was supposed to be back three days ago"

Sky thought. She knew her brother Bluefire was on earth at a base known as the Turnover base, as the bots there rarely stayed longer than 6 months, though some had been at the base for years. What neither Bluefire nor Sky knew was that Blade was at that base in the med bay. "Let me contact Bluefire, and see if he can find anything. Does that sound like a plan?" Sky asked her son.

"Yes mama" Grunt said.

Sky contacted her brother, who was visiting the base upon the request of the Prime, and let him know what was going on. He told her he would look into it. And while Sky comforted her son, Bluefire looked all over for Blade. And what he found angered him – as an unidentified unconscious bot was at the base he was visiting, but was highly guarded for reasons Bluefire found to be superfluous. And given that he had been granted power by his brother to check the base out, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded of the bot in charge.

"All I was told was that the bot was a threat to the base" the newbie stated. "I have been in charge here only two days. I only know that because it was passed along to me. I know nothing further, as he was restrained by my previous leader, who was an egotistical rogue bot, who felt all were a threat to his power. He finally fried his circuits two days ago and is in the insane asylum brig."

"I assure you this bot is no threat to you. He is family to our Prime and his mate is worried as he was supposed to be back three days ago. Will you release him?"

The newbie signed the order to release the bot. "But good luck convincing the medic, he's been here ever since the war ended, and he hasn't exactly let go of thinking that every bot is his complete responsibility." Bluefire went to talk to the medic.

"If ya ain't hurt or sick, get the hell outta my med bay" the medic, a bot named Jawbone, stated gruffly. One thing was obvious to the seeker – this medic was way too old to be working and especially working alone.

"I'm here for the patient there on the berth"

"On who's authority, the jack shit that runs this hell hole?" Jawbone asked. It was then that Bluefire realized there was only one bot this medic would release the bot under – and that was the name of Bluefire's father.

"I come with an order to release this bot, which was given to me by Optimus Prime" Bluefire stated, noticing a flicker of recognition in the old medic's optics.

"Optimus you say?"

"Yes, Optimus Prime was expecting this bot to be back at that Base of the Prime 3 days ago, what has been the hold up?" Bluefire demanded.

"Damn fool was brought to me is all I know"

"You best not be referring to this bot as a damn fool, as this bot is a grandchild to Optimus" Bluefire said, and while it wasn't quite the truth, it wasn't quite a lie either. "And so I demand that you release this bot or I will tell Optimus to relieve you of your duty and ship your old aft elsewhere."

"Take him and anywhere is better than here"

Bluefire, still angry, didn't catch the last part, and ripped poor Blade out of his cocoon. "Optimus will hear of this" Bluefire stated, making his report that this base was substandard in every way. Bluefire left the base and headed back to Cybertron, an unconscious Blade and himself riding in an old Friend – Omega Supreme. Bluefire, thanks to Krypto, knew basic medic stuff and was trying to take care of the bot while they flew to Cybertron. Bluefire commed Cybertron to have a medic waiting for them.

As Omega Landed, Ratchet was ready and waiting right by where the old bot was going to land. Ratchet was appalled to see what Blade looked like, as Ratchet knew there was no excuse except pure laziness for a bot to look like this after what he learned had happened. And while Ratchet and Krypto rushed Blade off to the med bay, Bluefire went to talk to Sky and Grunt first and then Optimus and Keeper.

"I have news" Bluefire told them. Grunt looked up, hopeful for good news. "I brought him back but he's in the med bay." Grunt leapt up and made a beeline for the med bay, pulsing love, as he could finally feel his mate once again. And unknowingly, Blade had been waiting to feel his mate again but had almost given up, feeling that he had lost his mate and that life wasn't worth living anymore. Grunt tried to run straight to Blade's side.

Razorblade tried to stop the charging bot, but got shoved aside as Grunt felt a need to be near his mate again. Ratchet shook his head, as any other time he would have told Grunt it was not appropriate to throw a medic across the med bay, but this one time, Ratchet made an exception. Grunt made it to Blade's side and held on to Blade's non-damaged right hand. "Please come back to me" grunt stated, as he opened his spark to his mate and poured out lots of love.

''I can't live without you. Please come back to me" Grunt said love and pleading in his voice. Deep in stasis lock, Blade began to feel the warmth, the love. He began to feel his mate once again as well as almost hear his mate's sweet voice. And realizing that he still had a lot to live for, Blade began to fight back against the darkness that kept him in stasis lock. He weakly pulsed love back to his mate, clinging to his mate's spark for encouragement. Grunt pulsed to his mate and something made him open his chest to his mate, made him let his spark out.

The two medics merely watched as Blade's locked systems released the stasis locked bot's spark as well, and the two sparks merged right then and there and while there was a color change, it was a different color than a sparkling formation. Ratchet had only seen this two other times, the last being when Silverbolt saved Crankcase, this was one sparkmate reigniting the other sparkmate's spark. And very quickly afterward, Blade stated to come to.

When grunt seemed satisfied he called his spark back and kissed Blade deeply. And to Razor's shock and Ratchet and Krypto's amazement, Blade soon came online, and started to move. And before Blade even onlined his optics, he spoke. "Grunt, is that you, love?"

"It's me, you're home and safe now."

Ratchet checked Blade over, and now that the spark had been rekindled, Ratchet realized that the rest could be healed by self- repair. "I am giving you two three weeks off duty, and recommend that you spend as much time together as possible. Now how bout you two head out of the med bay, as I think Blade is strong enough now to make it" Ratchet said with a smile. Blade was still a little weak, but he knew if Ratchet was discharging him, he was going to be ok.

"Shall we, my love?" Blade asked, starting to feel very horny.

"Let's" Grunt said and wrapped his arms around Blade and got him home.

Once home, Bluesky took her grandbabies with her, leaving Grunt and Blade alone to just have time the two of them. "I missed you so much" grunt stated, hoping that Blade would be horny like he was.

"And I have missed you so" Blade said and kissed Grunt deeply.

Grunt returned the kiss and moaned deeply before whispering, "I'm on my receptive phase, love."

Blade moaned in delight. "Do you want my sparklings baby?"

Grunt nodded, and whispered, "Stuff me with them, fill me till I burst." And with that Grunt revealed his thick spike as well as his dripping valve, and began to tease himself as an erotic show for his mate.

Blade smiled and stroked his spike slowly as he watched Grunt work himself up. "That's it baby tease your valve"

Grunt worked his spike and his valve and even his aft port, preparing for his mate to take him again. Once thoroughly warmed up, Grunt sauntered up to his mate, helping to stroke his mate's spike and whispering, "Take me, baby, and make me yours."

"Mmmm, where so you want my spike baby that pretty little valve or that little aft of yours"

Grunt got down on his hands and knees. "Take my valve, baby, show me I belong to you. Take me from behind, light my world on fire" grunt moaned and whispered in pure pleasure. Blade grinned and moved in behind his mate and pushed into his valve that way and let him adjust before he began moving. All grunt could do was moan as his hormones and the pleasure in his body were demanding that he once again carry his love's sparklings. He had needed this for so long, and now that he was getting it, his body was doing everything in its power to make sure Blade would follow through on impregnating Grunt. Blade moaned at the tightness and continued thrusting in and out, stroking Grunts spike determined to knock him up.

"Ugh…nnn….oh baby….give me your babies...mmm….oooo…ngh" Grunt stated as he was not only spiked but he could feel his mate playing with his own spike.

"You want my babies? Do you need to feel them growing inside you again?"

"Yesssss…"hissed Grunt in pure pleasure, "need them so bad, ache for them so bad, feel so empty without them."

"Then show me your spark, let me give you my babies." Grunt released his spark faster than even Blade expected. It was so obvious that Grunt needed this. And Blade was going to oblige his mate who had literally saved his life. Blade released his spark and merged them together, there was a color change again this time though it was a sparking change. Grunt knew he was sparked, and smiled. He was happy to have his mate back.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Chance was trying to figure out what was going on, as his aft seemed to want to have one of his mates' spikes in it. He said nothing to anybody, as he didn't want to sound weak.

Rave though sensed something and went to Chance. "What's wrong love?"

"I just feel a little strange is all" Chance stated, not wanting to go any further, even with his mate, as he wasn't even sure what he was feeling.

"Tell me please?" Rave asked. "It helps to talk about things and no matter what it is it won't make us think less of you"

Chance sighed, and spoke quietly. "every so often I feel like…like my aft is on fire…like it craves something….needs it…I just don't know….I've never felt this before….It doesn't happen all the time, it comes and goes and….and sometimes are worse than other times" Chance stated, looking to Rave for an answer, an answer that poor Rave just didn't have. Sunny had been listening and snuck over and started to gently rub Chances aft like he would a valve. He hoped he was right.

Chance was talking when he felt the touches and he couldn't help but let a moan out. Chance didn't understand, as he didn't realize his mates knew about his systems unique feature. "Feels so good" chance stated as he ground his aft, "but that still…ooo…doesn't explain…oh….why it feels this way."

"Seems like your horny love, do you want us to love you?" Sunny asked. Chance was torn as he wanted to relieve the feeling, but he also felt out of control, which made him want to control whatever he could. He needed some help, but couldn't bring himself to ask for it. He just looked at his mates, unsure what to even say.

Sunny and Rave looked at each other and Rave nodded. "On your knees" Rave said.

"No" Chance stated, his defiance still clear, showing just how much he was struggling with this whole thing.

"Do you trust us" Sunny asked gently. It took a minute, but Chance finally nodded, but as he got down on his knees, he was fighting with himself, as he didn't want to be seen as weak.

Sunny gently ran his hands over Chance while Rave moved behind and very gently rubbed the others aft. "We will never hurt you, we will never think you weak. Let us love you and show you love"

Unable to shake the feeling or his mates, chance finally lowered his head, feeling defeated as his mates took care of him. He didn't realize that this was part of love, as he had never really felt love before.

They pulsed love to him as they gently showed him love. "Love is giving and surrendering, trusting your partners to take care of you."

"You forget' Chance stated quietly, "I have never really known love or been shown love."

"Let us show please" Rave said still lovingly rubbing Chances aft.

Sunny thought of something. 'Remember when you gave me that massage (Chance nodded) remember how I trusted you to care for me (again Chance nodded). This is me returning the favor, but I need you to trust me' Sunny stated. Chance, realizing what Sunny said was true, soon placed his spark in his mate's hands, so to speak. Rave gave Sunny a smile before he encouraged Chance to open for him and slowly got him ready. Chance opened himself up, trusting that his mates wouldn't hurt him. He wondered where Sides was, but mostly he wondered as to why he was so "horny", as Sunny had called it, so often, but he kept that part to himself.

"Sides is on his way home he had a shift" Sunny said and kissed Chance deeply.

Chance moaned. He knew he would outlast his mates, and figured he could go see Ratchet once the session was over, see if he could figure out what was going on. For now, he did his best to enjoy the session. Rave and Sunny kept their attentions slow and loving and Sides did too when he came in. They each took Chance slowly and let themselves be taken in turn.

Soon enough, all had overloaded several times. And while the twins and the seeker were out, Chance was still awake. He made sure his mates were comfortable and then he headed to the med bay, to figure out why he was always so damn "horny."

Ratchet was the only one on duty at the moment and smiled at Chance. "What brings you by Chance?"

"I've been havin' some strange symptoms recently – I have diarrhea every morning, my body goes through heat spells and then chills, I have gained weight despite the diarrhea, I am hungry, and, according to my mates, I feel hornier than usual and to top it all off, I can't always control when I rip one" Chance stated, providing a very puzzling set of symptoms.

Ratchet made a hmm sound and had Chance lay down. "I'm going to do some deep scans alright?"

Chance nodded and sighed, unaware that his body was tightly protecting and hiding the sparklings that grew inside of him, and the tough wall formed in the large bot's abdomen was what had led Ratchet do to the deep scans, hoping to find the cause for all this.

Ratchet finally found what the cause was. "Well good news is you're going to be alright, you just need to take in more energon"

"What is going on with me?" Chance asked, and that was when Ratchet realized that this was going to make things much more complicated, especially for Chance and his mates.

"Chance you're sparked, with how many I'm not entirely sure. Your body has created this wall around the sparklings creating a very hard and protective cocoon basically. Its keeping me from telling how many you carry"

Chance swore in front of the old medic. "How am I even going to spark these ones, my valve is useless?"

"Your aft" Ratchet said. "With your valve being the way it is your body sent all of your valve functions to your aft basically."

"Great" Chance stated sarcastically, "I'll fart the kids out." Chance wasn't very happy with the news, as he wasn't sure his mates would be accepting of him now that he was sparked.

"Chance, sparklings are a blessing and we can always take them out via C-section. Do you want me to ask your mates to come down?"

'Look Doc bot, I grew up on the street, I was raped when I was barely old enough to walk and talk after being evicted from my creators place, and I learned how to fight just to survive. I don't have an education other than what I got on the street. You try being in my shoes and tell me how you might be. Oh and don't go telling anyone I am sparked, or I won't keep the respect I have finally managed to earn around here" Chance stated. Chance didn't answer the question about his mates, as he knew they were out for the count.

"I will not say that our childhoods were the same but I know life in the slums quite well, but that doesn't matter right now. You can receive an education if you so wish it, if you do not wish anyone to know so be it. But your mates deserve to know"

"I'll tell'em, once they wake up" chance stated. 'Look, I'm sorry for snapping at ya, I just am lost and I don't know what to do. Life never prepared me to have mates or to be a sparkling carrier.'

Ratchet patted Chances shoulder. "It's alright and don't be afraid to ask for help, trust me on that one." Chance nodded and soon left, which Ratchet was grateful for, as he was so horny, and seeing how long and thick chance's spike could have gotten had made him almost beg the bot to take him, as Bee and Dive were both gone, visiting earth with all the sparklings, leaving Ratchet by himself. Ratchet locked himself in his office and shut the blinds and started to take care of his need.

Rave, Sunny and Sides were awake when Chance got back and gave him energon when he got home. "Welcome back."

"Thanks loves' Chance stated gently, kissing each of them carefully and lovingly.

"Where did you go?" Sides asked.

"Oh nowhere important" Chance stated, he wanted to wait to tell his mates until he digested what the medic had told him, but his mates weren't going to leave him alone.

"Love you can trust us, where did you go" Sunny asked.

All at once, poor Chance had a mood swing that he obviously had no control over. "I'm freaking sparked, now leave me the hell alone" and with that Chance ran off and cried in their shared room. This wasn't what he had expected at all. That, and he was terrified his mates would hate him.

All three understood mood swings completely and they went to him slowly approaching and pulsing love the entire time. They sat beside him and gently they each rubbed here or there hoping to calm him down. "Easy, it's alright"

Chance was surprised to find his mates surrounding him. "You….you're not…mad at me?" the bot asked.

"Of course not, we've all suffered through mood swings" Rave said gently. Chance sighed heavily, as they didn't seem to get it – he was worried that they would leave him now that he was sparked with Primus only knew how many sparklings developing in his seriously messed up insides.

"What's wrong, talk to us?"

'You still want me even though I am sparked?" Chance asked, having witnessed countless times before of bots who had been dumped by a lover once they were sparked.

"Oh love of course we still want you, we want you forever, we're bonded. Even if we weren't we would still want you regardless"

Chance looked at each of his mates, he could see that they were telling the truth. "Thank you loves' chance stated quietly, just wanting to cuddle with his mates.

They all laid down and snuggled with Chance. "Rest now, beloved, and we'll talk more later." Chance soon fell into recharge, surrounded by his loving mates.

Elsewhere Airglide was holding his daughter Cherish, she was the only sparkling as nothing had been said about having more. Air glide was also still skittish when it came to interfacing. Blackhawk wished he could go back in time and stop what Buttonhook had done, but he knew that if he did that, he might not end up with Airglide and they definitely wouldn't have Cherish who was absolutely gorgeous. Airglide tried to be more of a mate to Blackhawk but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried, he wished things could be different but he still wanted Cherish. Primus looked down upon the two. He knew they would still have Cherish and still be mates even if Blackhawk were to go back and change things with buttonhook. And so Primus messed with time, changing things and the like.

Hawk and Airglide were still mates, and they had cherish, who was still from buttonhook, but things were far different. Neither noticed the differences as they used their toy with Airglide taking Buttonhook's aft while hawk forced his spike up Buttonhook's valve. "So slagging tight" Hawk moaned forcing his spike into Buttonhook.

Buttonhook moaned, having been reprogrammed. "Take it like a good bitch" stated Airglide, thrusting in and out of the bot's aft. Buttonhook moaned and begged for more.

Hawk smiled. "You're nothing but our bitch now, isn't that right, pet?" Airglide asked Buttonhook as the bot was double penetrated.

"Yesss...I'm your bitch your pet..." Buttonhook moaned.

"And you don't think of Cherish as your daughter anymore, do you – she is your mistress, isn't she bitch?" Skyglide asked, hitting a particularly sensitive node. He wanted to get buttonhook to voluntarily deny that Cherish was his daughter, and admit the she was in fact Blackhawk's even though cherish had none of Hawk's data.

"Yes! She's my mistress" Buttonhook cried out.

"Good, then overload you useless vermin" Airglide told the bot. Hawk was glad to see that Airglide was enjoying the present he had given him. Buttonhook overloaded at the command and crashed afterwards. Airglide pulled out and said he was going to shower.

Hawk followed his mate and shut the door on the special room. "Care if I join you love?" hawk asked.

"You can join me" Airglide said. The minibot seeker soon followed his mate, and helped scrub Airglide, who was small for being a regular bot, off. "Thank you" Airglide said. "Love...I have to ask what made you do what you did."

"I love you, glide" Hawk stated, "and I knew it would help you if I did this. Plus, in hoping that you won't shoot me down for having more sparklings, we can use him to babysit while we have our time." Hawk scrubbed Glide carefully, kissing each area as he cleaned it.

"I...I don't mind the idea of more sparklings" Glide said softly. A silent but filled the air and Glide couldn't get himself to say it.

"What's wrong, talk to me" Hawk stated, wanting to know what was on Glide's processor.

"Taking Buttonhook helped truly it did, to pay him back for what he has done to me...I just I cannot bare the sight of him Hawk. Please don't be upset with me..."

"He was a gift, and as you know, you can do whatever you want with a gift, I won't be upset. If you wanted him to be decommissioned or whatever, I won't be mad. I just wanted to give you a chance to stuff it to that bastard" Hawk stated.

"I love you" Airglide said kissing Hawk. "I don't want him here, he can be given to someone who wants him, if such a bot exists"

Blackhawk smiled. "I know a little femme that would love to take him like this, and she lives at another base. As soon as I can, I will make arrangements."

"Thank you, the sooner the better. I never want to see him again"

"I had already contacted her ahead of time, just in case you didn't want him. She can pick him up tomorrow morning, all I need is the ok" hawk stated, showing just how well he knew his mate.

Airglide nodded. "She can have him and do whatever she wants with him"

Hawk nodded and sent the comm. And after he was done with that, he asked his mate, "So when can we work on those new sparklings?"

"For now you can kiss me, but tomorrow will be good as soon as Buttonhook is gone from here." Hawk was happy to take what he could get, and kissed his mate. Airglide returned the kissed and brought his mate to overload, showing him how much he did love him.

The next morning, buttonhook was gone, as the femme came and got the monstrosity. Hawk smiled, hoping that now that the issue was gone, Airglide would be more receptive to the seeker's advances. Airglide tended to Cherish before letting his father take her for a time and he got ready for Hawk. Hawk polished himself up, hoping that now, things would be better. Glide pulsed need to Hawk hoping to get him home sooner. Hawk raced home, hoping that Glide was still in the mood. Glide was laying on their berth in such a seductive way, valve and aft ports open and he was lightly touching himself. Hawk watched the show a little bit before he began to use his tongue to tease his mate's valve. "Looks like someone is needy" Hawk stated, as he began to tease his mate.

"Yesss...oh Hawk..." Hawk rubbed all over and played with the valve, aft port and spike before gently thrusting his own spike deep inside his mate.

Glide moaned feeling Hawk come inside of him. "Ohhh...mmmm...f..feels good..."

'You're still so tight, baby. Gotta give you my sparklings' Hawk stated, his spike starting to move faster in and out of his mate.

Glide clung to Hawk moaning and his mate's words penetrated his pleasure filled processor. "I need your babies in me...please baby..."

Hawk smiled, as he was ready to oblige. "Then let your spark out and let's make sparklings" hawk stated, as he released his own bright spark. Airglide released his own spark not as bright as Hawks was. Hawk paid no attention, as all that mattered was that they loved each other and that they were bonded. And with that, the two sparks united, impregnating Airglide, and causing both bots to overload. Glide panted and clung to Hawk as little shocks of pleasure moved through him from their overload. The minibot seeker held his mate close as they rode the pleasure wave from the overload together. When the last of the shockwaves passed Glide kissed Hawk lovingly. The two were soon in a sound recharge, wrapped in each other's arms.

Elsewhere Dart had gotten home to Darkstar with Cherish in his arms. Dart and Darkstar loved little cherish, as unlike most of their other grandchildren, she behaved and was very easy to take care of. "How long do we get to keep her?" Darkstar asked as he took Cherish into his arms, their sparklings sleeping.

'Till tomorrow morning, as I am sure Hawk or Glide will be back for her by then" dart stated. Darkstar nodded and played with Cherish. Cherish quietly cooed, enjoying her time with her grandma and grandpa.

The following morning Airglide came and picked Cherish up thanking his father and Darkstar before going home. Dart proceeded to make love to his mate again and again, careful not to do any sparkmerging.

Elsewhere Skyrider, Dash's mate was feeling really horny. It felt like his heat cycle was coming. Dash had been sent home by Keeper. He never liked it, but figured something must be going on with either his mate or their sparklings. And once Dash opened the door, he wasn't expecting the reception he got from his mate. Skyrider was on his mate kissing him deeply. "I need you..." Dash was caught a bit off guard and wasn't sure how to react to his smaller mate. He didn't want to hurt the bot, but he did want to know what was going on.

"Please...heat...need..." Skyrider becoming less coherent. Even though it was broken, Dash immediately knew what was going on. Dash knew that during Sky's heat cycles, most of the time, the smaller bot wanted Dash in the dominant role, but Dash had to submit first in able to get the hormones to keep up with his horny mate. "Take me love" Dash said, which was there signal that Dash was ready to be charged up for the heat cycle.

"On your back" Rider said.

Dash complied, laying onto the berth on his back, groin plating open exposing his stiff spike and his dripping port. "Help me keep up with you, baby" Dash stated, waiting for his mate. Rider feasted for several moments on Dash's valve, before he finally took him. Dash moaned and groaned in pleasure as his mate took him. It had been since the last time that Skyrider had been in heat since dash had been taken, and so he was still tight – which resulted in immense pleasure for both mates. Skyrider kept going until they couldn't last any longer and overloaded.

Now Dash was fully ready and it showed in his optics. His dominant lover persona came out. "I think someone is in need" Dash stated lovingly as he started playing with his mate's spike and valve. Rider moaned and arched begging. "I think someone is ready to carry more babies" Dash stated, as he lifted his smaller mate up and set the smaller seeker on his stiff spike, facing Dash as they interfaced sitting in a comfy chair with Rider's legs wrapped around Dash's waist.

"Yessss...oh baby please...give me your babies..."

Dash opened his chest cavity so that his spark was inches away from his mate. "Open your spark to me and lean in" Dash stated, continually to help his mate ride him as he said it. Rider moaned and released his spark and leaned forward. The two sparks merged and merged hard, not only impregnating Skyrider, but also knocking up Dash. Neither saw colors change as they were too focused on pleasing each other. It didn't take long before they began enjoying their ten day stretch with each other.

Meanwhile, Urgent Care was getting to know Silverflair and Pride better. Pride got all three of them energon and was about to sit down when the sparklings started to cry. Before even saying anything, Urgent ran off, and got the little sparkling and managed to calm the little one down, unknowingly impressing both Flair and Pride. Pride looked to his mate. "Love"

"yes my sweet" Flair asked, considering even more seriously about allowing Urgent Care to bond with them.

"Do you think...do you think he is the one?"

"I think he is, my love" flair stated

"Do we just ask him?"

"No. I think we should show him love, my love" flair stated.

Pride nodded. "When he comes back then?"

"Yes...prepare for love to win, my love" flair said gently rubbing pride's closest leg. Pride smiled softly and let his mate feel him up. Urgent soon returned, unaware of what these two bots that he loved and trusted had planned.

"Urgent...will you join us here please" pride said.

"Yes..."urgent stated trying not to sound too eager. Pride gently put urgent between him and flair before gently caressing him. Urgent moaned as he felt their hands roam over his body.

"Do you like our touch?" Flair asked.

"Uh huh" Urgent responded moaning.

"Do you want more?"

"If you are willing to give more" urgent stated.

"We are" pride rubbed over Urgent's body.

"Then...please...may I have more?" Urgent asked, practically begging.

"You may sweet Urgent" Flair said and rubbed the others panel. Urgent moaned submissively under the ministrations of Flair and Pride.

"Will you open for us?" Urgent nodded and revealed his virginal port, his stiff spike, and his not so virginal aft port.

"You will have to guide me if you would like my spike. Urgent nodded and then gently guided Flair's spike to his valve. "I will be gentle, stop me if I hurt you"

"Ok" was all Urgent could manage to get out. Flair was gentle as he eased his spike in and Pride played with Urgent's spike. Urgent moaned, enjoying the sensations. Flair let urgent adjust before moving slowly. Urgent allowed the two to do whatever, as he was enjoying this so much. Pride and Flair worked together and brought Urgent to overload. Urgent was amazed, yet saddened when he realized they had interfaced yet not bonded.

"We're just getting started" Flair said. "I'm going to move to your aft and let pride have your valve. We will bond if you wish it"

"Please don't enter my aft...it will hurt too much" Urgent begged. He still wanted to bond, but he wasn't sure about his aft, for his aft port was still scarred from long ago.

"Has someone hurt you?" Flair asked concerned.

"Y…y…yes" Urgent said quietly and shakily.

"Then I will not take your aft" Flair said. "I will hold you while pride takes you"

"Thank you and sorry for telling you what to do" urgent stated, slightly relieved.

"It's alright, we never want to hurt you" Flair said as pride gently took urgent. Urgent enjoyed the sensations, happy to have found these two wonderful bots. "Join us" Flair said as he and Pride released their sparks. Urgent released his spark, having wanted to have a family for a long time. Their two sparks joined Urgent's uniting them. Urgent was so happy.

"Did we hurt you?"

"No you didn't" urgent stated, love obvious in his voice.

"We're glad" Flair said.

"Me too" urgent stated, snuggling next to his two mates.

"We love you urgent"

Elsewhere, things for Fader were getting more complicated. Ratchet had put the young bot on bed rest and came to check on him. Fader was tired of being on bedrest but he saw little opportunity for him to get off it anytime soon. "How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked as he did his scans.

"Annoyed and tired" Fader replied.

Ratchet smiled. "Other than that?"

"Bored to death" replied Fader.

"I can imagine, there is slight strain on your systems"

"I want to be able to do things but I don't want to harm the sparklings" Fader stated.

"I know but it's too risky." Fader sighed. "Don't you have some hobbies?"

"Too busy in the med bay to have any"

"I suggest come up with some"

"Like what" Fader asked.

"Reading, drawing things like that. There is writing too." Fader nodded, not sure how else to respond. "Think it over." Fader nodded. "You've only got a few months left"

"I'll try to find something" Fader stated, missing Percy.

"Where's Perceptor?"

"In the lab. Been there for 4 days"

"Why? What is he doing?"

"Don't know. He wouldn't tell me"

"Alright, I don't want you here alone" Ratchet said and commed Mirage to come to Fader quarters. Mirage soon came to keep Fader company. Ratchet went to the lab and hoped Perceptor was alright. Percy was very busy and had lost track of time.

"Perceptor" Ratchet called. Percy was startled to say the least. "Why have you been in here for four days and not at home?"

"What do you mean? I just got here 6 hours ago" Percy stated not realizing it had really been 4 days.

"Check your Chrono"

"Oh shit! It really has been 4 days."

"Go home Perceptor" Ratchet said. Percy nodded and headed home. Percy grabbed several cubes of energon for his mate and couldn't apologize enough. Fader just sighed as he understood.

"It's no excuse" Percy said. "I won't leave you again." Fader smiled. Percy kissed Fader before feeding him some energon. Fader was glad Percy was finally home. Percy stayed true his word and didn't leave unless to take care of the sparklings. Fader was glad

Elsewhere saber was with kit in their quarters, the sparklings saber had had were home finally and the ones kit had had were home too. All three were happy but very busy

"Kit" Saber said looking at the other once the sparklings were down.

"Yes love?" Kit replied.

"Do you think...do you think I should give my siblings a chance?"

"I think they deserve a chance. You can't hold it against them what your creators did" kit stated.

"Will...will you and Keeper be with me when I meet them?"

"We can if you want us to"

Saber nodded. "I do" Saber said.

"Then we will go with you." Saber commed Bearclaw.

"Bearclaw here, how can I help you?"

"Bearclaw...its Saberclaw"

"Hey baby brother, how can I help you?"

"I...I want to...get to know you and the others"

"You are more than welcome,"

"My mates will be with me...I hope you understand"

"That is fine, brother, we would love to meet you"

"When can we meet?"

"Whenever you are ready, just let me know, and I will get the others ready to meet you" Bearclaw stated, excited that the baby brother he had never known about was coming to seek them out.

"Tomorrow" Saber said.

"That works for us, Bearclaw out." Saber told his mates the plan and they would get a sitter for the next day. They nodded and the next day they went to meet Sabers siblings. Saber was nervous even though Kit and Keeper were with him. They assured him it would be okay, when they got there Bearclaw was waiting to greet them.

"Greetings and welcome to the base of the Silver Desert. I'll be your guide, as my younger brother, Steelclaw, who runs this base, was too busy at the moment to meet you, but we shall meet him a little later' Bearclaw stated. Keeper and kit began noticing a pattern with the names.

"My mates, Peacekeeper and Kit"

'Prime, kit, nice to meet you. I am sorry we met under less than ideal conditions, but I hope we can make amends" Bearclaw stated.

"That is our hope as well" Keeper said.

As Keeper and his mates followed their guide, the rest of the base was in shock, as none of them saw the Prime very often, and surprise visits usually weren't his style. They wondered why he was here, completely unaware that he was not acting as the Prime on this visit. Saber was nervous as they followed Bearclaw.

Soon Bearclaw led them into a private room in the base, where Catclaw, Ironclaw, and Bigclaw were waiting to meet this newly discovered member of the family, completely unaware that their baby brother was the mate of the Prime. They saw Prime first and stood up and saluted. "No, no saluting I'm not here as Prime right now" Keeper said. The two mechs and the femme looked at Bearclaw, wondering what was going on.

"Our baby brother is one of the Prime's mates" Bearclaw revealed. They started to ask when Keeper gently guided Saber to stand in front. "This is Saberclaw, our brother"

Catclaw was the first to approach. "He looks so young. I can't believe he survived mom and dad's cruel treatment of him" she stated, offering a hug to the young bot. She wasn't much bigger than he was, but he could definitely tell she was all seeker. Saber was hesitant but with a gentle pulse from his mates Saber let the other hug him. He knew he was alive because he followed Kit home.

"We didn't even know you existed, Saber. They never told us about you' Catclaw stated, feeling that saber might feel less threatened by her telling him the same thing Bearclaw told him.

"All I ever knew...was that I had siblings"

"But we now have a chance to be a family, all 6 of us, without our creators, if you are willing to be a part, saber. We won't remove you from where you are, as you obviously should remain there, but we still would like to have you as part of the family" Bearclaw stated.

"Why...why would you want someone like me? I'm worthless" Saber said.

"Who told you that?" Ironclaw asked. Saber told them what their creators had done to him. And that was when Ironclaw made an announcement. "I say we abandon our worthless creators and be our own family, all in say "Aye."" Ironclaw, Catclaw, Bearclaw, and Bigclaw all said aye. There were only two votes left to be cast.

"I..." Saber didn't know what to say, he was speechless.

"Love, do you think anybot, anybot at all deserves to be treated like you were?" Kit asked. Saber shook his head. "Then you know in your spark what to say."

"Aye" Saber said after a moment. His siblings were happy as they knew Steelclaw would vote Aye as well. Saber sat down at their urging and they all introduced themselves and told Saber about themselves while they waited for Steelclaw. Saber began to feel more welcome.

"Sorry I'm late, had a situation to take care of" Steelclaw said as he came in. Saber was surprised, he would never have guessed that Prime trusted one of his siblings enough to run a base.

"It's alright Steel" Bearclaw said. "This is Saberclaw, our little brother." Saber stood and looked at Steelclaw.

Steelclaw studied the mech. "Yep definitely from our creators. Nice to meet you," Steelclaw stated.

Saber nodded and said a soft. "You too." Prime watched carefully, wanting to make sure his mate was safe with these "siblings" of his. Steel was confused as to why his sibling was so soft and looked to his other siblings for an answer. Bearclaw pulled Steel aside and informed him what had happened.

"That's horrible" Steel said. Kit and Keeper pulsed love to their mate, trying to help keep him feeling safe in the new environment. Saber without realizing he was doing it moved close to his mates though his new siblings weren't going to hurt him. Keeper held saber and pulsed love quietly, while kit rubbed Saber's back and pulsed love. "Are we making you nervous?" Steel asked. Saber merely nodded, in fear that his siblings would be much like his parents.

"We're sorry that we make you nervous" Ironclaw said.

"I just fear that you will treat me like our creators did" Saber stated quietly.

"We would never do such a thing"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Saber asked.

"We all escaped our parents and had we known about you we would have come for you." Saber looked to his mates, unsure what to say or do.

"We support you love and we believe them to be telling the truth"

Saber nodded, trusting Keeper and Kit. "And I want to get to know you all better."

"We will always be here for you little brother."

"Thank you" saber stated, feeling better.

"We'll go at your pace as we know what kind of damage our parents can cause."

Keeper and Kit smiled, relaxing the atmosphere in the room even more, as Keeper's presence always induced a bit of stress unless he himself was relaxed. Kit and Saber didn't understand why everyone seemed so stressed around their mate, but they were quickly learning that being Prime was more than they originally thought. They stayed for a while when Saber asked if he could maybe have some energon. Bearclaw quickly grabbed some energon for all three visitors as well as the rest of his siblings. Saber managed to drink a little bit of it his tanks a bit unsettled not from the energon though. Keeper understood, as he was in the same boat, and he excused himself and saber so that they could go to a washroom. Bearclaw told them where the nearest one was and while the Prime and Saber left, Kit got to know the siblings more.

"Saber is still having problems being half and half, do you have any suggestions on how we can help him with that?" The siblings provided suggestions as best they could, including having Saber spend time with them but Kit wasn't sure exactly how Saber would take to the suggestion, as Saber was much more introverted than the rest of his siblings.

"I'll suggest that to Saber but I don't know if he will go for it or not"

Catclaw finally spoke up. "I can see that he has met seekers who encourage him. Maybe a big thing he needs that helped all of us is a Jet bot who is kind and loving to help him as well. We know a mech who we might be able to contact. In fact, he is mated to a seeker and he lives at the Base of the Green Sea."

"Who is this mech?" Kit asked.

"His name is Jetsetter, and his mate's name is Ramjet" Catclaw stated. Kit didn't recognize the seeker's name, but boy Keeper would, as would the older seeker's back at base. Catclaw went on. "The seeker is a former con who, once the war ended, wanted nothing to do with anyone really, until he met Jetsetter. They are a kindly couple and have grown sparklings of their own." Kit nodded and asked a few more questions when Saber and Keeper came back.

"Did we miss anything" Keeper asked, still trying to comfort Saber.

"I asked if there were ways we could help Saber, there is a jet at another base that helped them. His name is Ramjet"

"Ramjet is no jet, he's a seeker…"keeper stated, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. Keeper remembered Ramjet – as Ramjet nearly killed him during the last war, and it was only thanks to Flasher that Keeper survived the attack.

"You know him don't you?" Kit asked realizing he had mixed the names up but still Ramjets name would have come up.

"Yes, I do. When I was younger and my father was Prime, we were still in the war. Ramjet almost killed me, but thanks to my twin, I survived" Keeper stated, shocking all who were in the room, as none of them had pegged their Prime as that old.

"If I can forgive the bot who slaughtered my father, I can forgive Ramjet" Keeper stated.

"Jetsetter is his mate and we think he could help our brother" Catclaw said.

"Is Jetsetter a jet?" Keeper asked, as he knew Saber needed someone in his life who could help out with the jet part of his data.

"He is, he helped us."

Saber looked interested, and so Keeper asked, "How do we get a hold of these two bots?"

"We can comm them now if you like their at the base of the green sea"

Keeper nodded, drawing his mates close to him. While he knew there was a chance Ramjet went straight, he didn't want anything bad to happen. Bearclaw made the comm to Jetsetter and Ramjet. Having been flying out and about, both Ramjet and Jetsetter got the comms and signaled that they were on their way. Now all Keeper and company could do was wait and hope for the best. Saber curled into his mates looking smaller if that were possible.

It wasn't too much longer before Ramjet and his mate landed at the base of the Silver Desert. They headed straight for the conference room without interference as no one messed with these two. Bearclaw let them in and while Jetsetter noticed nothing wrong, Ramjet froze at the site of Keeper, who was now their Prime. "You?" Ramjet asked, in shock.

"That's right Ramjet" Keeper said. "Nice to see you remember me"

"Please don't kill me, I have a family of my own. I was being misled and didn't realize it, please don't hurt me" ramjet begged, dropping to his knees, surprising everyone, including Keeper and Ramjet's own mate. Gone was the arrogant bot that had fought in the war, and in its place, a new, gentler, kinder seeker who harmed no one and nothing.

"Get up, I'm not going to hurt you"

Ramjet moved quickly and stood next to his mate, who had no idea about the history between the two. "What can we help with, dearies?" Jetsetter asked Bearclaw and the others in a soft gentle tone underscored with caring and love, to the point even Saber could feel it.

"Setter this is our newly discovered baby brother Saberclaw" Bear said.

Setter went over towards Keeper and studied the young bot, love in his optics. "Oh he is a precious one, isn't he?" Jetsetter stated, which was how he treated not only his own sparklings but also any bots he took under his wing. Saber wasn't sure how to react. Saber looked to his mates not sure what to say.

'I see we have a shy one here" Jetsetter stated and backed off a bit. Keeper noticed that saber seemed to be drawn to this bot, not as a mate but as a motherly type figure.

"Reach out for him if you want to" Keeper whispered to saber, who was fighting internally about hugging this warm motherly Jet, encouraging Saber to follow his spark. Saber looked at Keeper for a few moments before moving towards Jetsetter. Jetsetter sat in a warm open position, and waited. It wasn't long before Saber moved from Keeper's strong, loving arms, to Jetsetter's loving arms. Saber felt something he had never felt before, love from a mother. Keeper and Kit smiled, as this was a good sign, and they knew it.

Without even knowing he was doing it Saber snuggled closer to Jetsetter. Keeper spoke up. "Jetsetter, would you and your mate care to stay at the Base of the Prime for a while to help Saberclaw out?"

"That will be just fine, do you mind if we bring the little ones?"

"You are more than welcome to bring the little ones, and we do have seekers such as Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, as well as others, willing to help out as well, especially with any seeker issues" Keeper stated, neither he nor Jetsetter realizing the trine always made Ramjet very nervous.

"The trine there..." Ramjet said.

'Yes, they have been Autobots for years, ever since Megatron raped Starscream and Thundercracker. They are good mechs" Keeper stated, not realizing the history between the trine and Ramjet.

"The trine and I...we don't exactly get along"

'I think if I can forgive you for nearly killing me in the last war, I think they can forgive you, as they finally understand forgiveness" Keeper stated, not explaining that it was due to his mother, but Keeper knew that the trine were not the same as they had once been. Ramjet nodded and told Jetsetter he would go get the little ones.

"If you will forgive us" Keeper stated, "we have some little ones to get home to ourselves. But you all are welcome to visit the base of the Prime to see your brother."

"Thank you Prime, we will take you up on the offer"

"The only thing I ask is that you don't bring your creators" Keeper stated, and all 5 siblings nodded. "If you are ready Jetsetter, you may follow my mates and I and I am sure ramjet will catch up with us." Jetsetter nodded and with a kiss to Ramjet he followed Keeper and his mates. Ramjet raced back to get their three sparklings they had at the moment and soon caught back up with his mate and the others. He realized he also couldn't be nervous, as he was carrying the little ones. Soon enough, they reached the base of the Prime, a place neither one thought they would never get invited to, but for different reasons.

Keeper saw to it they were given quarters before they picked their sparklings up. Ramjet and Jetsetter were surprised at the size of room they were given, as it was bigger than their own quarters back home, but Kit explained that seekers and jets got the bigger rooms because they needed them due to the fact that wings tended to take up more room than wheels, with only a few exceptions. They nodded as that made sense it was still surprising.

"Is there anything else we can help you with?" Keeper asked, wanting to make sure everything was ok.

Jetsetter, feeling a bit horny, had a question. "Is there anyone available to watch our little triplets?"

"that can be arranged" Keeper stated, and soon two bots, younglings looking for things to do, both of whom were very responsible, came and agreed to care for the little ones. The younglings soon left as did Keeper and his mates. Ramjet was confused, unaware of his mate being in need.

"We'll leave you two be" Keeper said and left and Jetsetter was kissing Ramjet hungrily.

'Baby….I need you….something fierce" Jetsetter whispered huskily, hoping ramjet would help him and not leave him high and dry and horny.

"Okay my love" Ramjet said running his hands over his mates body.

"Mmmm…..feels so good baby…..so good' Jetsetter stated as he felt his body warm up. This was the first time since they had had the triplets that they had been able to spend time just the two of them without having to worry about the sparklings. "Need you….need you in me."

"Then you shall have me" Ramjet said and carried his mate to the berth.

Even though pleasure shot, they were both amazed by the size of the berth, which would allow them and their wings to be supported in various positions, instead of just one or two like their berth in their own room. "Oh baby….this is going to feel so good' Jetsetter mumbled huskily as they realized that they would both be able to be on the berth whether they were sleeping or interfacing.

"Oh yeah" Ramjet moaned before he settled his mate beneath him and worshipped his body.

Jetsetter looked at his mate, need in his optics. "Take me baby…make me yours….give me your babies" the jet begged, trying to tease Ramjet's wings as much as he could and could reach.

Ramjet kissed his mate. "Are you sure you want my babies? Are you wanting more?" He asked as he teased his mate's valve open.

"Yes, baby…fill me….stuff me….give me more….feels so empty without little ones…..oh….inside me" Jetsetter begged as his sensitive valve was exposed to his mate while his stiff and leaky spike was flat against the jet's abdomen. Ramjet eased into his mate letting him adjust before he started moving. Jetsetter just moaned, as he didn't have to worry about the sides of their berth digging into his backside – he could just enjoy the pleasure. Jetsetter began to wonder if it would be possible to stay here, but then he knew his grown sparklings back home might miss him. But those thoughts quickly vanished as Ramjet began moving even more, and setter could feel nothing but pleasure.

"Oh baby feels so good..." He moaned.

"Feels even better since I don't have the sides of the berth poking into my back" Jetsetter stated, enjoying the thrusts. "You feel so big and so thick" Jetsetter stated, surprising Ramjet, as Setter had never said that before. Ramjet kissed Jetsetter before really giving it to him. Jetsetter soon released his spark, 'give me babies….please" begged the jet.

"You shall have them" Ramjet releasing his spark.

The sparks joined, and once again, Jetsetter's spark flashed, indicating that the jet was sparked yet again. Jetsetter felt fulfilled while Ramjet couldn't believe the difference the size of the room and berth made to make their session feel even better. "Thank you baby" Jetsetter stated, after overloading something fierce, 'I needed that."

"I think we both did...maybe we can see about transferring here"

'what about our other grown sparklings?" jetsetter asked, seeming to forget that many had already traveled far and wide, even though a good chunk still lived at the base they were currently stationed at.

"They can always comm if they need us, they're growing up love"

Jetsetter nodded. "Maybe we better see if we like the rest of the base before we ask, don't you?" the jet asked, referring mostly to the fact that they really didn't know any of the bots at the base of the Prime. Ramjet nodded though he knew the trine, soon he would learn about Soundwave and a few others he used to know.

After a quick nap, Jetsetter set out on his own, seeing that Ramjet was not only sleeping, but was in self-repair mode, something that Jetsetter knew the bot needed. But instead of going to find the sparklings, the jet went out, determined to meet the many bots in the base, and the first bot he ran into was Flasher. 'Hi there" the jet said gently, "sorry to run into you, but I am new here. My name is Jetsetter."

"Nice to meet you Jetsetter, I'm Flasher"

"Flasher, do you know how I can go about meeting as many bots as possible around here, as I always like to know those who are in the base I am staying at" Jetsetter asked.

"Tell you what I've got some time before my shift. I'll show you around"

Jetsetter smiled, "that would be very much appreciated." Flasher smiled back and showed Jetsetter around and introduced him to various bots.

Fortunately for Flasher, as it got closer to his shift, Mirage appeared. Mirage was the bot that Flasher had been looking for, as Mirage knew even more of the bots in the base and could give Jetsetter an even better tour. "Hey son," Mirage said as he greeted Flasher, "Who is your friend here?"

"Mama, this is Jetsetter, he is new here, and wanted a tour. Can you help him as I need to head to my shift?" Flasher asked.

"I would be happy to. Jetsetter, My name is Mirage, and I know each and every bot on the base personally" Mirage stated.

"It's nice to meet you Mirage, your son has been very helpful"

"I am glad he has been helpful, as that is the way I have taught all of my many children to be' Mirage stated, leaving out he was the mother of the Prime, as he felt that would be too overwhelming for the new bot. Jetsetter nodded and spoke of his own children as they walked.

Mirage took the new bot around and introduced him to everyone – the trine, Soundwave and Grimlock, even Optimus and Pincer. Jetsetter never realized the base of the Prime was so huge. "Is there any other questions you had or anything else you wanted to see?" Mirage asked, having access to anything and everything thanks to his status.

"I'm hoping my mate and I and our youngest can stay here this is such a wonderful base"

"I can't promise anything but I can talk to the Prime and the Co-Prime and see what they say" Mirage stated, not wanting to reveal that he was mate to the Co-Prime and mother of the Prime.

"I've recently met the prime, he seems like such a good bot. He wants to help his mate"

Mirage nodded, as he knew the struggles Kit and Keeper had with Saberclaw. "And let me guess, the Prime invited you and your mate to come here to help his mate as well" Mirage stated.

"Yes, Saberclaw's brothers commed us and Prime told us to come"

'Before I speak with the Prime, I would like to get to know you and your mate better" Mirage stated.

"Of course, meeting Ramjet will have to wait I'm afraid as he is in self repair and is recharging"

Mirage recognized the name instantly, though he didn't show it to Jetsetter. "Well, let's sit down and you can tell me about you" Mirage said, and as the two sat down to talk, one of Rumormonger's old friends caught the two talking and started a rumor once again. Jetsetter told Mirage about himself neither had any idea of the rumor about to get going around.

The bad part, was this rumor once again got to both Keeper and Optimus, both of whom knew that Mirage would never cheat, and Keeper knew Jetsetter was very devoted to his mate Ramjet. Optimus sighed and he and keeper worked together to stop this. Thankfully, this rumor hadn't gotten very far, and Optimus and Keeper had nipped it in the bud before it could reach three quarters of the base. The bot who had started was quickly nailed and dealt with quickly before Keeper and Optimus went back to their respective homes.


	33. Chapter 33

Meanwhile, Ramjet woke, and was panicked when his mate was gone, as they were in a new base where neither of them really knew their way around. Jetsetter pulsed love to Ramjet and asked Mirage if he could show him back to his quarters.

Mirage agreed, but before either could move, Slugbug was at ramjet's door. Ramjet let the small white and gold bot in. "I can help you' Slugbug stated to the seeker, seemingly unafraid of the bot.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Slugbug, I won't harm you" Slugbug stated. Slugbug recognized this bot, but he could also tell the bot had changed from the last encounter he had had with this bot. Slugbug put his right hand on Ramjet's back and transferred information regarding how to get around the base, minus the tunnels as those were Slugbug's secret places. Ramjet was amazed. "Your mate is with my mother in the large rec room" Slugbug stated, and ramjet instantly knew where to find them.

"Thank you...why are you helping me?"

"Because, we are all children of Primus" Slugbug stated, his optics flashing blue.

"Yes sir..." Ramjet said.

And with that Ramjet headed off, and found Mirage and Jetsetter talking. Slugbug just smiled as he disappeared from where he had been. Jetsetter smiled when he saw his mate and kissed him softly.

"Welcome, ramjet" Mirage stated, watching the two interact. It was clear to Mirage that ramjet no longer was the same as he had been long ago.

"Mirage" Ramjet said nodded at the other.

"I understand that you and your mate would like to remain here with us at the base of the Prime, is this correct?" Mirage asked.

"Yes, that's right"

"Well, I would like to know about both of you, and I will make sure you meet all the bots here" Mirage stated, to which Ramjet was surprised, as Mirage, a bot he had fought against so many times, was extending the welcome to him. Ramjet nodded and talked about what happened after the war.

Mirage listened, smiling at what he heard. "I think I can work on something, but I can't promise anything."

"We understand"

Mirage left the two and soon headed for the Prime's office, knowing both Optimus and Keeper were there. Ramjet and his mate went for a walk. Optimus kissed Mirage when he came in. Mirage kissed back and then broke the kiss. "I am here to talk with you and Keeper, love. It's about permitting new bots to remain here" Mirage stated, trying not to let his horny side show in front of his son.

"Of course, who is it?" Optimus asked.

"Jetsetter, his mate ramjet, and their three little ones' Mirage stated.

"Do you think it a good idea?"

"I spoke with both of them. they are honest, hardworking bots, and I think our base would be enhanced with their presence" Mirage stated, hardly able to wait until he could take his mate, as Optimus didn't realize he was letting off hormones, as Primus was punishing Optimus now for having forced the first impregnation on Pincer. Mirage had already suffered by carrying sparklings, now it was Optimus's turn, though he didn't know it.

"Then I approve, Keeper do you agree?"

"Think of Saber" Mirage added, and Keeper soon nodded in agreement. Mirage sent another bot to deliver the news, while he went to his mate. "Optimus, may I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course love." As soon as Mirage got his mate to himself, Mirage began to tease the bot. Optimus was caught completely off guard, but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying this. "Mmm...What brought this on?"

"You did baby….you were practically screaming take me as I was talking with you and keeper" Mirage stated as he teased his mate's hot groin plating. 'Open for me baby." Optimus moaned and opened for his mate. Mirage made sure to lay his mate down on a nearby berth before feasting on the open valve and teasing the thick swelling spike. "You haven't let me in here in so long" Mirage teased as he licked and flicked the sensitive valve. Optimus moaned and begged for more. Slowly and carefully, Mirage stuffed his thick hot throbbing spike deep into his mate's wet, warm valve. He gave Optimus a little time to adjust before thrusting in and out. Optimus moaned and clung to Mirage begging desperately.

"Ooo….sounds so nice to hear you beg, my love….tell me what you want now" Mirage stated, and Optimus, not under his own control, knew what he wanted – he wanted to carry more, as his systems knew this was his punishment.

"Give me your sparklings..."

Mirage smirked, knowing in the back of his mind something wasn't right, but he wasn't able to fight it. 'If its babies you want…its babies you're gonna get" Mirage stated, teasing his mate as he thrusted in and out. Optimus moaned not fully aware of what was happening.

"release your spark for me, baby" Mirage stated, unable to do anything but watch and follow his programming as Primus punished his mate for their decision regarding poor Pincer. Optimus released his spark by the time Mirage finished speaking. Mirage released his, and as the sparks met, Optimus's spark flashed, changing colors, and soon, Optimus was impregnated with 5 sparklings, though Mirage felt the spark merging erased from his memory, as part of what Primus wanted was that Optimus wouldn't know until he sparked. And so while Optimus wouldn't have any real signs or symptoms, he would spark without ever knowing he was carrying. That was part of Optimus's punishment.

'How you feeling, baby?" Mirage asked, the memory of the merge erased from his processor.

"Full for some reason" Optimus said.

"We just interfaced Optimus, you probably still feel me inside you" Mirage stated, as Mirage realized his thick, stiff rod was still inside his mate.

"I feel your spike my love" Optimus said though it was just there on the tip of his tongue why he felt so full though he didn't really know and wouldn't. But one little accidental thrust from Mirage's spike, and the thought disappeared completely. Optimus moaned softly.

"Something wrong love?' Mirage asked, stopping the thrust, which Optimus wanted more of. He didn't want a spark merge, but he did want to overload and feel his mate bathe his insides.

"I need you to overload in me but please no spark merge"

'I can do that, love" Mirage stated, picking up his thrusts again until he bathed the inside of his mate with his hot lubricant. Optimus moaned as overload hit.

Mirage smiled. "I think we better head home before Pincer gets too overwhelmed' Mirage stated, kissing Optimus gently. Optimus returned the kiss and nodded. And while the two headed back, Pincer had managed to get all the sparklings to bed. He had to laugh as while Mirage was fine, Optimus unknowingly had left his groin plating wide open, which allowed pincer to get down on his knees and begin to tease the open valve. Optimus moaned as suddenly Pincer was teasing him, he realized then his groin was open. Mirage teased his mate's aft. After all, it was so rare that Optimus got any of the attention, that Mirage and Pincer decided to spoil him.

"Oh loves..." Optimus moaned.

"It is your turn to get spoiled" Pincer state, unaware of what had happened between Mirage and Optimus earlier, and Mirage agreed.

"Yes, it is your turn to be spoiled, as you spoil us so much" Mirage stated, after having moved Optimus onto his side so Pincer could continue teasing the valve while Mirage teased the aft port.

Optimus moaned and submitted to his mates.

It wasn't too much longer before Pincer inserted his spike in Optimus's valve and Mirage stuffed his spike in Optimus's aft port. All three were enjoying the sensations. Optimus moaned and became lost in the sensations. Soon enough all three overloaded, and snuggling up together, they fell into a pleasant recharge, all three unaware of what was now growing inside Optimus.

Elsewhere Wingspan was working with Jazzmin, he was happy at the little seekerlings progress. He didn't realize that this time they were being watched by Jazzmin's brothers.

Crimson and Blue could only watch as their brother had wanted nothing to do with them. They had wished that he would come to them at some point, but so far they had had no luck. What hurt even more was that, although reluctantly, Jazzmin would go to Silverlining and the other two triplets Jazzmin had sparked millennia ago.

Wingspan worked with Jazzmin and rubbed his little wings during a break.

Crimson and Blue tried to slowly approach, but Jazzmin was still wary of the two.

"It's alright I won't let them hurt you" Wingspan assured the little seeker.

Jazzmin watched warily as the two approached. "Jazzmin, don't you recognize us? We are your brothers and we tried to save you many times, but our parents refused to help. We wanted to help you, but by the time we found you, it was too late" Blue stated.

A part of the little seekerlings spark recognized them indeed.

"Jazzmin, they are sorry. They want you to forgive them"

Jazzmin went off in seekerese at the two. He had wanted to tell them certain things, and now they were going to have to listen. And listen Blue and Crimson did, ashamed at what they heard from the little bot.

Even Wingspan was taken aback by some of the things Jazzmin said.

When Jazzmin finished, he had one last thing to say, "Forgive you", not in seekerese which would have been easier to talk in, but in the language any bot could understand, which was harder for a young seeker to speak in.

Crimson and blue smiled. "May we hug you brother"

Jazzmin looked at Wingspan, who shrugged. "May hug, no kiss."

They nodded and each hugged Jazzmin gently.

Jazzmin had longed to reunite with his brothers for so long. He had one more question, 'Why no rescue me?"

"We tried but we all thought you had bonded to that...sorry excuse of a mech, we didn't find out until you were offline that you hadn't really bonded to him"

"Me try to come tell, you no listen" Jazzmin stated.

"Mom and dad never told us you had contacted home"

"Me try many times, never go anywhere…had no choice but to return to hell" Jazzmin stated referring to how it felt to be with the mech that had given him Jazz.

"We're sorry"

"But it was through that that my mama was born and all of my siblings and my children and theirs" Wingspan said. "Though I am sorry that you had to suffer."

"You promise no leave me like that again?" Jazzmin asked.

"We promise we won't leave you until the day we offline"

Jazzmin, believing his brothers, leapt out of Wingspan's arms and kissed his brothers' cheeks before returning to Wingspan's safe arms. Wingspan hugged him close and nuzzled him gently. Jazzmin purred as he never felt closer to his son Jazz as when, at least for now, he was in Wingspan's arms.

Elsewhere Blueflair was kissing Humble softly in their quarters. Humble had sparked a few months back and was interested in carrying babies again. Humble was everything Blueflair had wanted and more. "You're so beautiful Humble" Blue said kissing Humble again. Humble blushed, and was glad when Chance had come along, as it meant that he, Humble, had more time with his mate. Humble was horny and dripping wet, but was keeping it under wraps until his mate decided he was ready.

"What would you like to do darling"

"Carry more of your babies' humble moaned as he teased his own wet valve and thick spike. He couldn't have handled it any longer and put on an X-rated show for his mate.

Blue smiled and watched his mate before he stopped him. "Spread your legs a bit more baby, I'm finding I'm a bit hungry."

Humble did as asked and spread his legs nice and wide. 'Feast away….love." Blueflair kissed Humble before he started to feast on the others valve. The tank moaned and groaned, hoping that his racer mate would take him and fill him up. "Mmmm….so good….ugh….ngh…more….more please" begged Humble.

Blue pulled away for a moment. "What do you want beloved tell me"

"I want your spike in me….I want to be filled with your babies" Humble stated, his dripping valve and stiff spike waiting for his need to be fulfilled.

"Then you shall have them my love as many as you want" Blue said and slowly eased his spike into his mate. Humble moaned in pure pleasure, as his need was closer to being filled. Blue let his mate adjust before he began to make slow love to Humble.

"Please…please play with my sensitive spike…"Humble moaned as his mate slowly took him.

Blue smiled. "Of course my love" He said and slowly stroked Humbles spike as he thrusted in and out. Humble lost it and was moaning, just waiting to be told when to release his spark so he could get knocked up again, as he figured that was his lot in life, and he loved it – carry and raise sparklings. "I love you my sweet" Blue said and kissed Humbles chest plates.

Humble opened his chest, and revealed his spark, knowing this was how his mate wanted it. "Oh so good….please…give me your babies."

"You shall have them my love" Blue said and released his spark to join Humble's knocking the other up. Humble smiled in pure happiness, knowing that he was sparked once again.

Meanwhile, elsewhere Sparklingpopper was once again getting taken by Grimlock. Grimlock's thick stiff spike brought nothing but pleasure to the bot, who loved nothing more than submitting to Grimlock and his mate.

"Oh Grimlock sir...oh your spike feels so amazing inside of me" Popper moaned as Grimlock took him again.

Grimlock growled a low purring growl. Popper shook a bit, as he had never heard this before and he was a bit scared. "Statement, fear not…that is his pleasure growl" stated Soundwave who was lazily stroking popper's stiff spike. Popper relaxed a bit, as the rumbling started to feel good. Grimlock pleasure growled more as he got closer to releasing his load. Popper moaned and begged Grimlock for more and for overload.

"Mate decide if Popper get overload" Grimlock stated as he continued thrusting. Popper nodded and looked to Soundwave. Soundwave knew Grimlock wasn't mean and wouldn't deny the bot, but it was nice to at least allow the boombox a say in things. Popper continued to praise Grimlock, how mighty he was. Soundwave decided that Popper should get to overload and sent his decision to Grimlock. "Mate says you get overload, but only after me Grimlock overload" Grimlock stated.

"Yes Grimlock sir...only after you..." Popper moaned. It didn't take too much longer before Grimlock roared loudly in overload coating the inside of Popper's valve with hot lubricant. Popper moaned feeling the hot fluid in him but managed to not overload as he hadn't been told to.

Grimlock was surprised, as he had expected popper to overload right after he overloaded into bot, but he also realized that Popper didn't want to overload without being allowed to. "Next time me Grimlock say you can overload after me Grimlock, overload when feel me lubricant, but for now, overload" Grimlock stated, letting Popper know he shouldn't have to hold it in. Popper didn't have to be told again and overloaded.

Once Grimlock pulled out of the pleasurebot, he and his mate did something the pleasurebot never expected, they snuggled with the bot and showed him love. Sure, they were not going to become mates, but that was no reason not to treat the bot with love, as they wanted the bot to want to remain with them. Popper looked at them in surprise but couldn't help but enjoy the snuggling.

"Make no sense to treat you bad" Grimlock stated, "if treat with love, you more likely to stay with me Grimlock." That confused the bot as he was programmed for Grimlock. Grimlock looked down at the bot, "you want to be treated like scrap?" Grimlock asked, knowing the bot didn't want that.

"No Grimlock sir"

"Me Grimlock tell you, me no "sir". Me just Grimlock and me want you to want to stay even with programming. Everyone need love" Grimlock stated, revealing even to Soundwave just how caring and loving the big scary Dinobot actually was. "Me keep you and any puny sparklings you have safe, just like me keep Wave and other babies safe." Popper didn't know what to say to that. Grimlock rubbed Popper's back gently, hoping to calm the bot down.

"Yes Grimlock, thank you" Popper said softly.

Then Popper felt something he wasn't expecting, as Grimlock had pulsed to wave to suck on popper's spike, just as a surprise for the bot. "Popper feel good?" Grimlock asked, knowing Soundwave was good.

Popper moaned in surprise and pleasure. "Ohhh..."

Wave always had enjoyed doing what Grimlock asked, and this was no exception, as Wave knew the moment this was over, Grimlock would take him back to their room and drive him wild. And with wave's skill it didn't take long for Popper to overload in wave's mouth. Popper panted with overload as he looked at the two bots.

"Recharge, popper, you earn it" Grimlock stated, getting ready to take his horny mate back to their own berth. Grimlock was wondering something, if instead of leaving popper alone, he wondered if they could make the bot their fourth mate, with all the rights and privileges that came along with that. Popper nodded and settled into recharge.

Grimlock took Wave to their berth, which was very large, and was trying to pleasure wave, but Wave could tell something was bothering his loving, dominant mate. "Grimlock, what's wrong?" Soundwave asked.

"Me not wanna keep bot as pleasure bot, me want bot as fourth mate" Grimlock stated, surprising wave.

"Are you sure?" Soundwave asked as he knew there was always a chance that Popper may not want that.

"Yes, but only if popper want" Grimlock stated.

"Let him rest for now." Grimlock spoiled his mate, until they both overloaded and fell into recharge, unaware of the dream that Popper was having.

In his own room, though pilled with blankets, Popper shook, And while he slept he dreamt of not only be submissive to Grimlock and wave and whatever other mates they took, he also dreamt that he was their submissive mate, and was allowed in their big berth and to stay with them all the time. Popper twisted and was restless as he dreamed. He could see himself with the bots, as he had thought when he was reprogrammed that he would be treated poorly, but never in a million years did he expect what he got. He just hoped that they would want a pathetic bot like him.

A couple hours later, Grimlock got up, leaving Soundwave to rest a little longer, and Grimlock went to check on Popper. Popper was awake. "Popper not look happy. Tell me Grimlock what wrong, be honest" Grimlock stated.

Popper rubbed his face and looked at Grimlock. "Dreams..."

Grimlock went and sat by the smaller bot, his body warm and comforting. "That not all, tell me Grimlock more. What dreams about?"

"You...Soundwave...I..." Popper couldn't find words.

"As mates?" Grimlock asked, too basic in the processor to not put things so bluntly. Popper nodded slowly.

'Me think that too, but Wave say you may not want that" Grimlock stated, shocking Popper who hadn't realized that the loving bot had actually wanted him to join them.

"You...you want me? Why?"

"Because you need love' Grimlock stated, pulling the smaller bot closer to him. Popper was surprised but didn't resist as he didn't want to get into trouble.

"Do you want me Grimlock? And no lies" Grimlock stated.

"Yes..." Popper said though a part of him didn't.

"Me sense not telling whole truth. What bot truly want?" Grimlock asked.

"I don't know...I'm just a pleasure bot..."

'You no just anything, you special and let no one tell you otherwise. We love you, that why we take care of you. If you want become our mate, we can give you more….including groin cover back" Grimlock stated, hugging the smaller bot, who felt so warm and welcome in the dinobot's arms. Popper offlined his optics as Grimlock held him.

Grimlock just held the smaller bot, wanting what was best for the bot. He had loved the gift, but he didn't want popper to suffer, no matter what the bot had done. "Me love you, Popper. Wave love you, too" Grimlock stated as he gently rocked the smaller bot back and forth, kissing the smaller bots helm every now and then. Soundwave had woken and kept his presence hidden as he listened to Grimlock interact with Sparklingpopper. Did he love the reprogrammed bot? He did but not really in a bonding for life way. He also didn't know if Blaster would like it.

Grimlock felt a total loss but he also knew something else to say, "If you could be anything…anything, what would you want to be, Popper?"

"I don't know..." Popper said having never been asked before and he didn't have any special talents.

"What if after spark these sparklings, you could start all over as sparkling and we raise you, anything we should know?" Grimlock offered, surprising both Soundwave and Popper. "We give you new name and new life, you be whatever want to be."

Popper was speechless he didn't know what to say. "You...you would take care of me, if I agree?"

Grimlock nodded. "We help find something you good at and like and encourage you. We take good care of you" Grimlock stated. Popper didn't know what to say, he did wonder how he could even become a sparkling.

Grimlock knew that they could contact Slugbug and explain to him the situation, and if Slugbug and Primus agreed, it could be done. "Can be done, but only after sparking" Grimlock stated, "What popper say?"

"Can...can I think about it?"

"Yes, only need know once you spark sparklings" Grimlock stated, which both knew was still several months away.

Popper nodded. "Yes Grimlock"

And to show he meant what he said, Grimlock replaced the bot's groin plating and made the bot more comfortable in the room he was in. "If need anything more, ask me Grimlock or me mate Wave." Popper nodded too shocked to say anything as his groin panel was replaced. Grimlock unlocked the barrier on the door, and then headed out, leaving two very shocked bots in his wake as he headed out in search to Slugbug to make sure that this could be done.

Slugbug was in the rec room getting energon. Grimlock spotted the small mech. 'Me Grimlock need talk to you, Bug."

"Of course Grimlock, have a seat"

Grimlock told Slugbug about Sparklingpopper and about what was going on. Primus was ready for this and was ready to bless Sparklingpopper with a new life once the sparkling were sparked. "If he agrees Primus will grant the request." Primus sent word to Slugbug that Primus would use Slugbug to grant the wish, provided Popper made the decision to become a sparkling again. "You will have to tell me if he agrees" Slugbug told Grimlock.

Grimlock nodded, and left, happy that it was possible. Popper was sleeping when Grimlock got home and Soundwave was tending to the sparklings. Grimlock came storming in, and lumbered up behind his mate and placed his arms around the boombox. "Hi" Soundwave said.

"How mate doing?" Grimlock asked a low purring growl under the question, not due to wanting interfacing, but due to just showing love.

"I'm fine, sparklings woke"

"Me help" Grimlock stated, not telling about his trip to Slugbug, as Grimlock didn't want to make too big a deal about it. Soundwave nodded and handed Grimlock Blaster as he was going to have to put the femmes in his chest again.

Grimlock took the little one and hugged him closely. Unknown to Grimlock and wave, Popper had peaked out and was watching as the two took care of their little ones. Grimlock was gentle and calming, causing even the little mech to laugh while Soundwave, before putting the little femmes in his chest, was gentle and loving. Popper then quietly shut the door, one step closer on deciding whether or not to become a sparkling once again. Soundwave soon had the femmes in his chest and played with Blaster.

Blaster suddenly grew bigger, right in their very hands. He was now an older sparkling, capable of walking, talking, and making his needs known. And he curled into Soundwave and purred as Grimlock stroked his helm. Soundwave was startled as he didn't realize Blaster would grow quickly like that. Grimlock calmed his mate, by reminding him the little femmes were in him and fed off of his emotions. Soundwave nodded and calmed himself down.

Elsewhere, Darkwing was getting close to his sparking date, and Saber had come to visit, still a little wary of Ramjet and Jetsetter. Wheeljack was in his lab, which Darkwing had wished he wasn't, but there was little the bot could do. But Darkwing was surprised when Saber brought him a gift, a few pieces of canvas and a few old paints that the young could find. It wasn't much, but saber hoped it would cheer the older bot up.

"Thank you Saber, this was so very thoughtful of you"

"I just wanted you to have something to do while you were on bed rest" saber stated.

"Thank you little one, tell me what has been going on with you." Saber told about everything, he and keeper being sparked, him meeting his siblings, and meeting Jetsetter and ramjet. Saber kept talking until he ran out of things to say. Darkwing offered the young bot a hug. Saber curled up next to the older bot, feeling safe and warm. Darkwing was content to rest with saber, but groaned when be felt his oil break. Saber wasn't very experienced with sparkings, but he tried to do what he could – he called a medic and he called Wheeljack, but even before either of them could take one step toward coming, the first seekerling was crowing. Saber felt his seeker and Jet side work together to guide him to help Darkwing out as they waited.

"Y...you can do it" Darkwing encouraged Saber even as he pushed.

The first seekerling, a mech that looked like a saber version of Wheeljack came flying out. Saber almost dropped the slippery little one, but his programming made sure the seekerling stayed safe. Saber followed his programming, cleaned off the little one, put it in a safe warm place, and then got ready for the next one as the two waited for the medic, Razor, and Jack to get to the room.

Darkwing breathed and worked through the pains before he started to push again. Saber helped with the second seekerling, a femme bright red in color. She was feisty, but since saber was prepared, he quickly caught her and got her to safety and was preparing for sparkling three when Razor and Jack showed up.

"He's sparked two of them" Saber told them.

'That means he still has four left' Jack stated, making Razor groan, as this was not something he was prepared for.

"If you can't do it I will" saber said his voice strong.

Razor backed down and went over to check on the seekerlings. He didn't know a thing about seekers and wished he hadn't been sent on this call. Saber retook his position, his confidence growing with every minute. "Push" saber stated, rubbing just the right part on Darkwing by instinct. Soon the third sparkling came out. "Razor, if you don't know anything about seekers, go back to the med bay and get me someone who does" Saber stated. Razor surprisingly left while Saber helped Darkwing.

Jack was amazed, as Razor was usually so cocky, especially in the med bay. Krypto happened to be walking by just outside, and saw Razor, and asked what was going on. Razor told him, and even Kryptonight was irritated that Razor could not know even the basics about seekers. The truth was, and Razor wasn't going to tell anyone this, he never learned about seekers because he thought they were beneath him.

Back in the room, Darkwing was popping out another seekerling, a second femme, pure silver in color, but with pink optics. Saber was waiting on the 5th and final seekerling when Kryptonight burst through the door.

Saber spared Krypto a glance but gave his attention back to Darkwing.

Krypto nodded and went to check on the little ones. Other than the second little femme being completely blind, they were all in good health. And Krypto watched as the sixth and final sparkling – a racer built like jack but colored like Darkwing, was sparked. It was a little mech. Kryptonight checked mother and baby over, and found all to be well. Kryptonight thanked Saber for his hard work. Saber just shrugged and nuzzled Darkwing.

Darkwing rubbed Saber's helm and Jack Kissed the bot. "Thank you" Jack stated, 'thank you so much." Saber smiled a bit and nuzzled Jack.

Elsewhere, Dirt cheap was trying to care for the sparklings he had sparked. He knew Jolly truly loved him, but he still was careful not to upset the bot. Dirt worked hard to make sure things were cleaned and the sparklings taken care of while Jolly did whatever he did. Dirt was still a bit fearful overall, though he tried to hide it. Jolly tried to be a little easier on Dirt.

By the time Jolly got home, the sparklings were down for their nap, Dirt was exhausted, but the bot had made dinner just as Jolly had always expected it to be made. Dirt tried not to show how tired he was, but it didn't work real well. "Go get some rest." Dirt didn't argue, even though he was often cold when he slept in the big berth alone. "I'll be in soon." Dirt went to curl up, fearing that once Jolly came, he would want to interface and Dirt really didn't have the energy for that.

When Jolly came in and just held him. Dirt shook, fear and chills running through him. "Rest I just want to hold you." Dirt snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth coming of Jolly's body. "How are the sparklings?"

"they're prefect" Dirt stated, thinking it was what Jolly wanted to hear, not that they were exhausting and he hardly got any time to get his own system's energon need met.

"Tell the truth"

"I love them. They are time consuming and needy, and I get little to no time to even get my own system's energon requirement need met" Dirt let slip, before he realized it and he hoped jolly wasn't mad at him.

"Dirt, I want you to take some time for you alright. I'll manage the sparklings."

"But all I know anymore is taking care of the sparklings and serving you. What would I do with time to myself?" Dirt asked, and that hurt Jolly more than Dirt realized.

"Anything you want to do."

Dirt thought, but he just didn't know what to do with himself. "I could clean the house, or take care of some other things, so that you don't get mad...or…." and that was when Jolly realized, Dirt really had nothing left of the bot he once was.

"Do you trust me?" Jolly asked. Dirt nodded frantically. "Then rest and when you wake things will be better." Dirt soon closed his optics and fell into recharge, his systems straining from low energon levels. Jolly got what he needed and gave Dirt back most of his old self. Dirt was still loving and loyal, but now Dirt would remember much of what had been taken from him. He didn't stir as Jolly did his work.

Soon enough Jolly finished his work and took a bit of high grade before going and tending to the sparklings. When Dirt awoke, he remembered his brother, Dipstick, he remembered his friend Jolly. And he remembered what had happened. But instead of being angry, he was sad, as he had treated them all horribly. He slowly got up and sought out his mate, who he could now feel in his spark. Once Dirt found his mate, he had one question, "do you really love me? I've been so awful I don't know if I deserve love" Dirt stated, tears in his optics.

"I do love you" Jolly said.

Dirt smiled through the tears and then looked at the little ones. "Are these really ours?" Dirt asked finally being more than a slave drone serving Jolly's every whim.

"Yes they are, you sparked them" Jolly said and told him their names.

"I can't believe someone who has been as awful as I have has such beautiful sparklings and such a wonderful mate" Dirt stated as he snuggled into Jolly's arms. "Thanks for taking me, I don't think anyone would be as kind as you have been to me, and yes, I remember everything we did."

Jolly held him close. "Are you mad at me?"

"No my love, I want you to knock me up again….give me your babies once again. I feel so empty to not have little ones growing in me," Dirt stated.

"Are you sure?" Jolly asked, he wanted to be sure.

Dirt smiled and then sensually put on an XXX rated show for his mate, with plenty of flashes of a hard fake spike, a dripping valve and an open port. "Take me baby. Use both my femme parts so I can carry mechs for you" Dirt stated, finally happy that he technically wasn't a true femme or a true mech, but something in between. Jolly smiled and pulled Dirt to him and kissed him before taking him every which way. Soon enough, dirt was sparked yet again.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Bluefire and Seaspan were talking. They had noted all the increase in sparkling activity, but weren't sure exactly where they fit in or if they fit in. Their mom had tried to encourage them, but despite Mirage's best effort the two just seemed lost, as if they had been left adrift on the see without a paddle or land in sight. Neither was bad looking, it was just that they weren't sure if they wanted to be a part of this whole thing.

"What can we do?" Sea asked his brother. "Everyone is popping out sparklings"

"Other than keep them safe, I just don't know. I never planned on having a family, but I feel a bit jealous of those around us. Not that I want to pop out sparklings, but I feel like I would maybe like a mate, but no one wants me" Bluefire stated, his numerous battle scars from various things marring his true good looks.

"You'll find someone who can see past you scars"

"I am sure you'll find someone first, as you don't have near as many issues as I do" Bluefire stated. And it was true, Bluefire had a record from when he had gone wild for a bit, and had ended up in the brig from depression and from over indulging in high grade, leading him to do more mischief, stuff that Seaspan had stayed away from, but no matter what, Seaspan had been there for his twin.

"Maybe we'll find someone at the same time"

Mirage came along, and didn't like seeing that his mechs looked sad. "What wrong, my babies?" Mirage asked, and while the greeting bothered Bluefire, Seaspan enjoyed it, as it exuded warmth and love.

"Mom, I wish you'd stop calling us that" Bluefire bit back, before thinking.

"I'm your mother, I will address you as I see fit" Mirage stated, hugging the two. Bluefire squirmed a bit and Seaspan told their mother what they had been taking about.

Mirage smiled, as he had an idea. "Come with my, my sons" Mirage stated, refraining from more embarrassing names to make sure Bluefire would come as well. They followed their mother not knowing what was up.

Mirage led them to his secret area where he taught hot oil massages, which had its own washroom. He immediately got both seekers into the washroom area and began scrubbing them. And while Seaspan enjoyed it, Bluefire just tolerated it. And once the washing was done, Mirage gave both the seekers a hot oil massage, which seemed to relax even Bluefire. Finally, Mirage rubbed some oil with a shine and outer plating protectorant over their frames. When they were done, they were amazed at just how clean and shiny they looked. Mirage had even managed to hide most of Bluefire's scars. Bluefire and Seaspan were both impressed beyond words. "Now that you look the part, I think love will find you" Mirage stated as he sent the two on their way.

The brothers just looked at each other shrugging before they went on their way. But one thing neither realized was that, now that they stood out more, two lost and lonely bots spotted them, but only after the twins had separated and gone on their own ways. Bluefire was approached by a bot named Glider, who was a jet and had been looking for love for years, while Seaspan was approached by a shy, soft-spoken mech named Limelight, who was a boat mech, who had feared he would never find a mate. The brothers didn't think anything of it and just talked with the mechs.

And while Bluefire was more skeptical, Seaspan was much more open with Limelight. "I have never met a boating mech before, other than Seaspray" Seaspan stated, not even thinking of the irony of his name, as he was a seeker.

"I've never met another boating mech" limelight said.

"So what brought you to Cybertron?" Seaspan asked, "As you like an earth craft."

"It was suggested that I visit Cybertron"

"Well, welcome. Is there anything you would like to see while you are here?" Seaspan asked, suddenly feeling sparkbroken, as he figured this mech would never want to stay and Seaspan wasn't 100 percent sure he wanted to live on earth.

"I don't know what there is to see"

"Oh, there is much to see, let me show you around" and that was what Seaspan did, showing the shocked young mech around. Seaspan felt his spark yearn for this mech, but he didn't want to cross a line of no return and he wanted to talk to his mama first, before he did something that might be stupid.

Limelight's spark beat more quickly around this mech, but he couldn't tell him why he had been encouraged to visit Cybertron.

Soon the tour was over, and Seaspan led his new friend to the rec room for energon. Limelight was amazed, as he saw so many bots he had never seen before. And in the middle of the room, stood the Prime, just enjoying his energon and chatting with his father Optimus. Optimus would smile and let his son ramble on.

And while Seaspan though nothing of seeing his brother and his dad chitchat, Limelight was floored, as he had learned the "legend of Optimus Prime" and had only heard things about the current Prime. Limelight didn't answer right away when Seaspan said something.

"Lime, it's not polite to stare" Seaspan whispered, finally getting limelight's attention back.

"Sorry...it's just...oh never mind"

"Would you like to meet Peacekeeper and Optimus?" Seaspan asked, shocking his new friend.

"Really?"

"Yes, I could arrange it, but not here, as they appear to be too busy. Give me a little time, and I could even introduce you to a few others" Seaspan, thinking nothing of the bot meeting his family. Limelight nodded and tried to not act like an excited sparkling.

A few hours later, after limelight had rested in his temporary quarters and Seaspan had had a chance to talk to his family, Seaspan went to pick up limelight, as they had arranged. 'I have a surprise for you my friend' Seaspan stated, and led on. Limelight couldn't imagine what it could be.

Seaspan led Limelight to a rec room known as "Prime's garden" which only family of the prime and those invited by the Prime were allowed into, though Limelight didn't know that. Inside, sat not only a relaxed Peacekeeper, but also his mates along with Optimus and his two mates, and a few other of Seaspan's brothers and sisters, not including Seaspan's twin. Also, there was Skywarp and his mates. Seaspan had no idea the shock he was delivering to poor limelight's systems, but Seaspan reminded his friend that he would be here the whole time.

Limelight could only nod as he was overwhelmed. Mirage watched with a motherly optic and before Limelight got too far, Mirage came to the bot. 'My name is Mirage, can I help you?' Mirage said to the new mech before anyone else had even seen the mech. Limelight was comforted by Mirage's warm and 'down to earth" manner.

"Seaspan brought me..."

"Welcome, my I ask your designation?" Mirage asked, even though he knew Limelight's name.

"Limelight sir"

"I am not a 'sir', Limelight, just call me Mirage or mom, as that is what most bots around here do" Mirage stated, making limelight feel better and more confident.

"Yes Mirage"

"Come, and let's meet the others. Seaspan, please help introduce your friend" Mirage stated as he led the two further into the "garden." Mirage could tell there was something between these two, but he kept his feelings and knowledge to himself. Limelight was proud that he didn't stutter when he met the other bots. All of the other bots had lots of questions but were friendly, warm, and inviting. Limelight soon felt like he was among family. Keeper, Optimus, and Mirage smiled, as they seemed to know exactly where this was headed. Soon, enough, the others left, and it was just down to Keeper, Optimus, Mirage, Limelight, and Seaspan. Limelight told he was from Earth and the like.

Without Limelight even being aware of it, Mirage took his son aside to talk to him, as Keeper and Optimus kept the bot busy. 'You love him, don't you baby?" Mirage asked his son.

Seaspan nodded. "Yes mama"

'But you are worried about leaving here, aren't you, my son?" Mirage asked, hitting the nail on the head.

Seaspan nodded. "Yes"

Mirage smiled and hugged his son. "Seaspan, you and yours will always be welcome here, but I think your destiny lies elsewhere' Mirage stated, stroking his son's helm. Seaspan snuggled into his mother's arms.

"As much as it pains me to say it or see you go, I think Primus has a purpose for you….on earth" Mirage stated.

What Mirage didn't hear limelight telling Optimus and Keeper how he had been kicked off of Earth basically and why. "But no matter where you end up, here on Cybertron, at this base or another or even earth, it is always best to seize your mate once you find them" Mirage stated.

Seaspan nodded. "Yes mama."

Limelight knew he would be killed if he ever went back to Earth. Optimus sent what he had learned to Mirage, and Mirage realized he had been wrong about Seaspan being on earth, but he could still sense that Seaspan was not destined to stay here on the base of the Prime. And then Primus showed Mirage where he wanted the two – at the base of the Green Sea to replace the two who had left there, as Seaspan was to be the leader of that base. Mirage smiled and pulsed to Optimus what had been revealed to him. "Seaspan, Primus revealed something to me – you and Limelight are to go to the Base of the Green Sea, and you are to be the leader of that base, replacing a couple that left and came here."

"W..what? Me leader? I don't think so"

'Baby, I don't argue with Primus, I don't know his reasoning, but I do know that when he has decided something, that is what will happen. For now though, I suggest you become one with your love' Mirage stated.

"How do I even know if he wants me?"

"Because even I can sense his spark is skipping jolts for you. He isn't old enough to hide it love, and has no idea that he is making his feelings known. Go to him, baby, as I can sense your spark longs for him as much as his longs for you" Mirage stated. Seaspan nodded slowly and with an intake of air Seaspan went to Limelight. Limelight was caught off guard, as he could sense Seaspan's spark longing for him, as much as his own longed for Seaspan.

"Seaspan?" Limelight asked.

And while limelight didn't notice it, Seaspan noticed that his family left and locked the doors from the outside. Seaspan and Limelight would be able to get out, but no one could come in and disturb them. "Yes limelight?" Seaspan said sensuously.

"Is your spark...beating faster?"

"Uh huh…..is yours?" Seaspan asked, wanting to touch the other bot so bad.

"Yes...it is." Seaspan moved closer and began to run his hands over limelight's chest plates. Limelight leaned into the soft touch. And while the seeker was smaller than limelight, he was more dominant, and planted a heated kiss on Limelight's lips after the seeker had managed to get the larger bot to bend down a little. Limelight moaned into the kiss.

"Do you want more, my love?" Seaspan asked, having no idea how long Limelight had been waiting to hear that from someone.

"Yes...please baby..." Seaspan smiled and then began to use his tongue to tease unknowingly sensitive areas until getting down near the groin plating, where the seeker licked even more eagerly, wanting to see and taste what was inside. "Ohhh...oh...feels so good..."

"Open your plating and lay down on the couch, as I can make this feel so much better' Seaspan stated, yearning to be inside this bot with not only his tongue, but eventually, his spike. Limelight nodded and opened his panel before he laid down. Seaspan began to lick and kiss as well as stroke not only the wet, slick valve, but also the thick, stiff spike. Seaspan hoped at some point, Limelight would beg him to take the bot. Limelight moaned and writhed soon begging.

"Is baby ready to be spiked?" Seaspan teased, prodding Lime's valve, but not penetrating just yet.

Moaning lime nodded. "Please..."

Slowly, carefully, and gently Seaspan pushed his spike deep inside his mate, resting once in so that limelight could adjust to the stiff, thick, throbbing seeker spike. Even with the gentleness Limelight whimpered. Seaspan did whatever he could to try to help his lover deal with the pain until the pleasure took over. Limelight panted a bit as his virgin valve spasmed around the spike inside him.

'ooo…so tight baby" Seaspan stated as he rubbed an erogenous zone.

"I...ohh...I've never before..."

"I haven't either baby…" Sea said, driven to not only make this bot his mate but also his sparkling carrier. All Limelight could do was hold on once his valve finally accepted Sea's spike. Sea slowly began to pick up pace, using a free hand to manipulate his soon to be mate's spike. "Can I see your hot spark baby?" Lime nodded after a minute and released his spark. The seeker released his spark as well, and the two sparks joined, making the two mates. What neither knew was that Lime was also now carrying sparklings. Lime panted and clung to Sea. The two snuggled, happy to be mates.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Optimus, having worked hard for the week, was feeling slightly horny. Well, very horny but he chalked it up to the fact that Pincer and Mirage had been busy and hadn't had much chance to spoil him with attention again, never guessing the real cause. Optimus wanted some attention from his mates, and he was going to make sure it happened. Optimus went home and found his mates and kissed them both deeply in turn. And while Pincer and Mirage had been caught off guard, both moaned into the deep heated kisses that they were given. Mirage, being a little more used to this, rubbed Optimus's aft as they kissed. "Mmm...Please I need you both..."

Pincer held back a bit, still a little unsure while Mirage went right for Optimus's dripping valve and used his tongue. Optimus moaned and begged for Pincer to join them. Pincer soon came over and began to rub himself along Optimus's backside, teasing the large bot's aft port with Pincer's own spike. Optimus moaned happily and submitted to his mates. Mirage and Pincer worked hard and soon all three overloaded. "Oh loves...thank you" Optimus said as they rested in the berth.

"Welcome, beloved" Mirage said, "sorry we have been so busy."

"It's alright" Optimus said and kissed Mirage. Pincer just moved in closer, not having much to say but not wanting to be left out either. Optimus pulled Pincer close and kissed him too. Pincer and Mirage smiled, as they had missed being with Optimus as well. "I think I'm going to take some time off." Mirage liked the sound of that and he couldn't wait until Primus determined that Keeper was strong enough to be Prime on his own. "Keepers getting better and doesn't need me as much." Mirage just smiled, though he had hoped this wouldn't last as long as it had, he was glad his mate was no longer the sole prime. Optimus snuggled with his mates sated for now.

'Love" pincer asked Optimus, "What was it like when you were Prime?" Mirage hid his feelings, as he didn't want Pincer to know how much Mirage had gotten hurt during that time.

"The war was going on of course" Optimus said. "And I hurt Mirage more then I meant to." Pincer pulsed love to Mirage, and Optimus could feel it. Optimus knew he could never fully make up for everything he had ever done to Mirage back then.

"But our love has been strong enough to survive many a major hurdle, and every year, it grows stronger and stronger" Mirage replied, making Optimus feel a lot better.

"Thank you for putting up with me all these years"

Mirage smiled, as did Pincer, as both could feel love from their mate. "That's love, beloved" Mirage stated. Optimus kissed them both and they rested together.

Elsewhere, Chance was once again protecting the Prime. Keeper didn't know Chance was sparked and Chance wasn't about to tell Keeper, as chance didn't want to lose his job. What Chance didn't realize as Keeper wouldn't get rid of him just for being sparked. Rave was extremely worried as Chance was in a dangerous line of work, and since Chance refused to tell Keeper, Rave felt it was his duty to inform the Prime. And so, when Chance was on an errand, Rave finally had his chance. "Prime, can we talk?"

"Of course Rave, what can I help you with?"

'Well, it's not really about me, it is about my fourth mate, Chance – your body guard. You see I am concerned as he is at least three months along with sparklings and he refuses to tell you as he fears he will lose his job" rave stated bluntly.

Keeper just shook his head. "I would never remove him from this job, thank you for telling me Rave."

'I think it only fair you know, sir" rave stated, leaving before chance could return. Keeper called Chance to his office, as he had to reassure the bot personally to let him know.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Chance asked.

"I did have a seat my friend we need to talk"

Chance was immediately on the defensive, wondering if it was something he had done that was about to cost him his job. "Yes sir" was all he said though, and sat down.

"You're not in trouble" Keeper assured. "It has come to my attention though that you are sparked, now before you say or try and defend yourself. Congratulations on the little ones and let me assure you that you are in no danger of losing your job as my body guard. All I ask is that you take it a little easy from time to time."

Chance didn't know what to say, as he was happy yet angry, appreciative yet annoyed. "I have lived life on the streets. I don't want anyone to think of me as weak or soft" Chance stated.

"No one will think you weak or soft, anytime you need some time just say something Chance."

And that was when, for the first time, outside of the med bay and his mates, chance revealed the secret. "Sir, Ratchet can't even tell me how many I have, as I have a thick protective wall developing inside my body around them. They are safe and shall remain so, I will remain as long as I can. Though I don't ever feel right for asking for time off, I am sure there will come a point when I need to, either that or you will have to order me off, as even off the clock, I do my best to make sure you stay safe" chance revealed.

"I know you do my friend and if I end up having to order you to rest then I will but I hope that you will do so of your own accord. I know you are to protect me but do not forget about your mates."

"You know of my mates, sir?" Chance asked, confused as he had never told Keeper he was bonded or to whom.

"Who do you think told me of your condition?"

"Could have been Ratchet, as he has been hounding me about not working so hard" Chance revealed, wishing he hadn't.

Keeper chuckled. "Sounds like Ratchet and its best to listen to him. You can cut back on hours for now."

"So work 56 hours a week instead of 70 hours a week, sir?" Chance asked, alarming Keeper, as no one should have been working more than 40 to 44 hours per week, even his numerous bodyguards.

"Chance you're only supposed to be working no more than 44 hours a week"

Now it was Chance's turn to be shocked. "That was not what it said on my schedule" Chance stated, and Keeper looked at Chance's schedule in the computer. Keeper didn't know how but someone kept putting Chance in every time they could. No wonder Ratchet and rave were so worried. Keeper was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Chance I want you to guard me only 40 hours a week and I'm going to find out who has been adding these extra hours onto your schedule"

"Thank you sir, "Chance stated, "I have missed being with my mates.'

"You're welcome go on home for now take your shift up again tomorrow I'm going to investigate this." Chance thanked the Prime profusely before leaving. Keeper went back in the computer and found something strange – Blueflair was scheduled much like Chance had been. Buster was filling in here and there, and Keeper understood that as Buster had several jobs he was doing, but the thing that Keeper didn't like was that there was two or three bots who were supposed to cover the shifts that Chance, Blueflair, and Buster weren't scheduled for. They were supposed to cover around 40 hours, but Keeper found that they hardly worked, yet made sure that they were paid for full time, while Flair and Chance got nothing for the extra time they put in.

Keeper found out who the bots were and called them to his office, he was going to deal with them. The three bots, all ignorant young mechs from affluent bots on earth, soon entered, not even thinking about being in the presence of the Prime. That alone didn't make Keepers mood any better. "I want to know what made you think you could push your shifts off on others and still get paid full."

The three shrugged. "Buster put us in charge of the schedule because he couldn't handle doing so much. And since we are in charge of the schedule, we decide how things work" one of the mechs stated. Buster had told Keeper he had turned over the scheduling of the bodyguards to another bot, but never said that those bots were completely in charge of how the bodyguards were run.

"From this moment on none of you will be allowed to change the schedule, and you will work your required hours if you don't you will no longer be welcome at this base. Is that clear"

"Whatever" they said, thinking they would be able to tamper with things later, not realizing that Keeper was going to make the schedule untamperable.

"Wrong answer, were you never taught how to address others"

They looked at each other, "who are you to tell us how to act?" the three laughed. That was it, Keeper was firing these three, as if they didn't even know who he was, he wasn't going to trust them to protect him.

"I am your Prime, I don't want any of you near me. One more mistake from any of you and you will be out of this base before you can offline your optics." They nodded in shock, as they realized they had seriously goofed, for as affluent as they were, they knew if they were sent back to their base, their parents would have their afts, as it was the highest honor to guard the Prime. Keeper gave them a lesser job, which would allow them to stay, but had little prestige – custodial duty. "Now get out of my sight" Keeper said. The three left, in shock. Keeper sat back down, and realized he and Buster had overlooked three or four decent bots who could have easily been a guard. Keeper also realized that had he take these four, Buster wouldn't have been required to fill more than 1 four hour stint a week as a guard, just enough to keep brushed up on it for training.

He call the four and Buster to his office. The four were slightly older than the ones Keeper had just dismissed, and were from the wrong side of the tracks, like Chance had been, but they were hard workers and respectful. "You wanted to see us, sir?' they stated, unknowingly already earning points.

"Yes I did, things have recently come to my attention and I find myself short of body guards. I've been looking at your records and if you accept I would like you four to become my new guards"

The four were humble and grateful, and Boxcar spoke for the four of them. "We would gladly accept the position, Prime, as we have had trouble making ends meet, sir" Boxcar stated. "And just to let you know our names sir, I'm Boxcar, that's Steamengine, that's Caboose, and that's Clacker – his vocals are nonexistent, he uses sounds to make his point known. We are all brothers and we would gladly serve you as your bodyguards if you want us."

"Then welcome, I want you to work with buster a bit" keeper said.

"We will do as you ask, sir" Boxcar stated, and the four headed out to the training room, where Buster, along with Blueflair and Chance were waiting.

Buster and the others worked with them and when Buster approved he sent his decision to prime. "Go refuel you can start tomorrow"

The four nodded, and while Blueflair went to his mate Humble, Chance wanted to get to know these four brothers better, and so he went to the rec room with them. "Streetrats?" chance asked, knowing what seemed like the best way to approach them.

"Yeah – you gotta a problem with that" Boxcar asked, almost looking for a fight.

"Naw, I grew up in …." Chance explained, and the four brothers stopped, as they knew that town was rough and cutthroat. They knew it was harsh, as they had lost a few cousins in the town. "I am much like you"

"Then we all understand each other then" the brothers said.

"Yes" Chance stated, nodding. It wasn't much, but all knew it as a sign of friendship, as on the streets being obvious would get one killed. They nodded and Chance went home after getting the four settled.

Once in the safety of the quarters, Chance had a huge smile across his face, as with adding the four new guys, it meant he would have more time to be with his loved ones.

Sides was the only one home and smiled when he saw Chance. "Hi love"

"Oh love, I have the most wonderful news' chance stated, "but I want to wait to share it until we are all here."

Sides nodded. "It will be a little bit, everything is okay?"

Chance couldn't hold back any longer. "Keeper hired four new bots and fired three worthless mechs, so instead of working 56 to 70 hours a week, I am working the maximum of 40 to 44 hours a week. I will get to spend more time with my mates and my family!"

"Oh love that's wonderful!" Sides said and hugged Chance happily.

Chance hugged Sides tightly, running his hands along the Lambo's body. 'I hope you three will be happy since you will get to see more of me" Chance stated.

"Happier then you know, can I show you how happy I am" Sides purred.

Chance smiled. "If you want to, just don't wear us out in case Sunny and Rave want to show us how happy they are as well" chance stated, curious as to what Sides was planning. Sides kissed Chance deeply and pushed him gently and got him lying down on the couch, where he then began to kiss and touch everywhere.

Chance moaned softly, even when Sides rubbed his sensitive abdomen. Sides thought little of it. Chance rubbed a few sensitive spots on Sides, which made Sides beg for more, and beg for chance's spike. 'You want my spike buried deep inside you?" Chance asked, causing Sides to shiver with anticipation.

"Yes...I need your big spike so badly''

"Open up your plating and ride me" chance whispered huskily to his mate, causing Sides to open his paneling. "I think you'll like feeling that hot stiff spike up your valve, don't you?" Chance asked as he played with the other bot's dripping valve and stiff spike, to prepare sides for riding the large spike.

Sides moaned. "Yessss...oh Chance..."

Chance slid his mate on his big spike and helped the Lambo ride him, which made Sides moan and groan. 'Does my baby want more babies?' chance asked, rubbing and playing with his mate's spike while Sides was pleasure shot.

"Yessss" Sides moaned as he rode the massive spike.

'Then let me connect with your hot little spark' chance whispered huskily. Sides didn't have to be told twice and let his spark out.

Chance connected with Sides, spark to spark, and Sides was once again sparked, and happy as he overloaded just after chance overloaded inside him. Chance gently held his mate. 'We will be able to spend more time together, now, my love. And I plan to enjoy that, with all three of you as well as our sparklings" chance stated.

"Good, oh how we've missed you so"

"and I have missed you three and our sparklings as well" and with that Chance and sides fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms, napping while they waited for their other two mates to come home. Rave got home before Sunny did as once again Sunny was having to wait on creators to come get their sparklings.

Chance woke first, and saw that Rave was a little shocked to see Sides and Chance both on the couch. "I have good news love" chance stated, trying to kiss his seeker mate without disturbing Sides.

Rave leaned in to make it easier for him. "What's that love?"

"Let's just say that Keeper has made it now so that I no longer will work 56 to 70 hours a week. I will only work 40-44 hours per week, which is the maximum that Keeper will allow. Same with Blueflair. And part of the reason for this is the firing of the three lazy afts and the hiring of four new bots, all brothers" Chance stated, too excited to wait until bot sunny and rave were there.

"Oh that's wonderful" Rave said happy and kissed Chance.

And while Rave and Chance talked, Sunny, finally relieved of his last little charge, went in search of Mirage, as Sunny wanted some attention from mom, just like he had the one time, where Mirage treated him like a little sparkling. Sunny found Mirage in the underutilized second rec room. "Hi there, Sunny, what can I do for you?" Mirage asked, seeing that sunny looked stressed. Mirage locked the doors so that it was just the two of them, and Mirage even got the cameras to malfunction.

"Mom..." Sunny said.

Mirage could sense something, and smiled. 'Does mama's little sparkling wanna be held and spoiled with attention?" Mirage asked, sounding like he was talking to a sparkling, not another adult bot.

"Hold..." Sunny said.

Mirage opened his arms. 'Come to mommy, my baby. Come let mommy make you feel all better" Mirage stated, hoping this was what sunny was wanting. Sunny snuggled into Mirages arms.

Mirage could see that this was relieving a lot of stress. 'Mommy is sorry he hasn't been with you more, as it seems baby needs mommy a little more often' Mirage stated as he tickled and cooed, and played with sunny like he was playing with one of his sparklings at home. 'Is baby hungry?"

"Hungy" Sunny said.

Mirage brought out the special cube he used for this game, and a couple energon cubes full of energon. The illusionist soon brought the 'bottle' to Sunny's mouth. 'baby needs more energon if he wants to grow up big and strong" Mirage stated. When the "bottle" was at his lips, Sunny started to drink. What Sunny didn't know was that before he had come along, Mirage was dealing with a bout of depression. Sunny coming along actually saved Mirage as Mirage hadn't been sure if he should stick around, even though he knew he had babies depending on him. He had been stressed and had had nowhere to turn, as Pincer wasn't the best listener and Optimus was still helping Keeper out. Mirage was actually glad Sunny had found him before he could do anything. Sunny sensed something, but decided to ignore it for now, as he didn't want his "sparkling time with mommy" to be interrupted.

Soon enough Sunny finished the first cube. Mirage gently stroked Sunny's face plate, washing off a bit of dripped energon. "Baby want more, or baby full?" Mirage asked, smile warm and genuine.

"Full" Sunny said and nuzzled mommy.

Mirage smiled, suddenly realizing all he really had to live for – his mates, his sparklings both adopted and otherwise, and all his friends. And though it may not have made sense, Mirage had one thing to say. "Thank you for coming to see mommy, baby, mommy needed this" Mirage stated, gently rubbing's Sunny's back.

"Need mommy" Sunny said and purred softly.

Mirage held Sunny close, and could feel the need coming off the bot. "And mommy needs his babies, all of them" Mirage stated, lightly tickling Sunny's ticklish tummy. Sunny squirmed giggling. "Baby feeling better?" Mirage asked, knowing that Sunny would be expected home soon.

Sunny bobbed his head. "Is mommy?"

Mirage smiled and nodded. "Mommy is feeling better baby." Sunny smiled and snuggled. Mirage held Sunny close. "Thank you."

"Welcome" Sunny said.

'Shall I let you go back to your mates, baby?" Sunny nodded after a minute but not before kissing Mirages cheek. Mirage kissed Sunny and sent the bot on his way. It didn't take long before a relaxed Sunny headed back home. Sunny made it home and was surprised to see Chance. Chance smiled back and told sunny the news. Sunny smiled happily and hugged Chance.

"So, loves, I will be round more often" chance stated.

"That's wonderful love, we will be so happy to have you here." All four were very happy and settled down.


	34. Chapter 34

Elsewhere, the four new recruits were in their bachelor pad. It was small especially with the four of them, but they didn't dare ask for bigger quarters, having been used to sharing what little they had. Keeper though when he learned after Buster mentioned it Keeper saw to it the brothers had a bigger home. They still kept life simple, even with the larger quarters. Clacker took a while to adjust, as he was also a little slow in the processor as he was developmentally challenged. The brothers were grateful and thanked Keeper.

"You are part of my guard and even if you weren't you can always ask if you need anything"

"We never had much, and so we always just lived with what we had. Bots often ignored us, and so we never felt it was a good idea to ask for help" Boxcar stated. "We hope that we make you proud, sir and have truly earned this."

"You have and I know you will"

The brothers nodded, and were soon heading to training. All four seemed to have a natural instinct much like Last chance. Keeper was beginning to see that those often overlooked sometimes are the best ones for the job. Keeper went about creating the new schedule. He made it tamper proof, and each body guard only worked no more than 40 hours a week, with some working a little less. Blueflair and Chance were both happier now that they only worked what they were paid for.

Optimus told his son he was going home, he wanted to be with Mirage and Pincer. Keeper nodded and let his father go. Mirage had made it back, and he and pincer were working with the multitude of sparklings. Optimus started to help. It wasn't too much longer before the sparklings were all in bed and sound asleep in the large nursery. Mirage crashed onto the couch, mentally and physically exhausted as well as emotionally exhausted at the moment. Optimus checked on him and covered him, pulsing love to him.

"Sorry, beloved, I just don't have much energy tonight' Mirage stated as he stroked Optimus's faceplates and felt Pincer's hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright love you just rest." Having learned it was best not to hide things, Mirage told about his day, which shocked poor Pincer, and saddened Optimus. "Oh love I'm sorry, I told keeper I'm taking some time off"

"I guess I just got overwhelmed, and I think primus sent Sunny to me, to play the special mother son game we play to help me realize all I had' Mirage stated.

"Then I am grateful to Sunny, and I will be here more"

"As am I" Pincer stated, hugging Mirage.

"Me too. And I just want to be held' Mirage stated. Pincer wasn't' big enough to hold the bot, but Optimus was and while Optimus held Mirage, pincer sat nearby, pulsing love.

"We love you"

Mirage just nuzzled close, happy to be with his mates. He soon fell into recharge, something he hadn't had much of in the last week. Optimus and Pincer stayed with him pulsing love.

Elsewhere, Jazzmin, having gotten curious, had wandered off from the bot who was supposed to watch him and his two siblings, as Ratchet and his mates had taken a couple days off just to be with each other. Jazzmin was determined to find mommy, not realizing, mommy wasn't on the base. It was Tango who stumbled upon Jazzmin and scooped him up. "What are you up to Jazzmin?"

'Want mommy" the little seekerling stated, upset at not being able to find Ratchet.

"Oh little one mommy is not on the base, he and your papas took a couple days to be together." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Jazzmin bawled, fearing he had been abandoned. "Shhhh, oh little one their coming back." Jazzmin still didn't seem to feel like believing Tango, and so Tango took Jazzmin to Blackhawk, just to see if Blackhawk could at least get his dad, Ratchet, on the comm so Jazzmin could hear his mommy.

"Ratchet here" Ratchet said after a few minutes later. An excited squeak, a thud, and a long response in seekerese let Ratchet know and understand why he was being contacted, when he had asked to only be contacted in emergencies. Apparently Jazzmin was not handling the absence as well as Ratchet had thought he would.

'Miss you mommy. Want you home..." Jazzmin was speaking in seekerese, though Blackhawk had no idea.

"I know baby but I'll be home soon but for now will you be a good seekerling for me"

'only if can contact you daily until you come home mommy" Jazzmin stated, in seekerese.

"I will baby, be good"

"Me be good" Jazzmin stated, so even hawk could understand it, and with that Jazzmin snuggled into Tango's arms.

"I will talk to you soon baby" Ratchet said before ending the comm. Tango returned Jazzmin and thankfully, the next couple days not only went by fast, but Jazzmin was very well behaved.

A couple days later, once Ratchet and his mates got back, it was time to round up all the little ones, and Jazzmin was waiting for Ratchet to show. The little seekerling sat by the door, watching, knowing that soon, mommy would be there. Ratchet finally came in. Jazzmin leapt up and attached himself to Ratchet, not wanting to let go. Jazzmin squeaked and squealed excitedly. Ratchet laughed and hugged Jazzmin. "Hello to you too."

Jazzmin cuddled into Ratchet as the babysitter explained about how Jazzmin had runaway that one night, but other than that, the report was good. Jazzmin tried to look cute, but that didn't fool Ratchet, but he would talk to Jazzmin later.

Ratchet thanked the bot then when he was gone looked at Jazzmin. "Why did you run away?"

"Wanted you mommy, thought you had abandoned me' the little seekerling stated in seekerese.

"I will never abandon you"

"I still learning, mama, forgive me?" the little one asked, not in seekerese, but in plain English.

"I forgive you but don't do it again okay"

"Okay" Jazzmin stated, big tears in his optics, fearing the punishment he would get.

"In the corner for fifteen minutes"

Jazzmin went to the corner like a good little seekerling, sat down facing the corner and softly cried as he sat in the corner. He had just wanted his mommy.

Ratchet waited fifteen minutes and not a second more before scooping Jazzmin up and kissed his helm. "All forgiven, come on baby cheer up for me let's go see your papas." Jazzmin tried to stop crying, but it wasn't easy. He clung tightly to Ratchet, not sure about seeing bee or dive. Ratchet kissed Jazzmin's helm and rubbed his wings.

Jazzmin purred loudly, even more loudly than usual. Ratchet wondered, as Little Jazzmin's wings had to be rubbed three times a day or he was in agony. Ratchet asked Jazzmin if his wings had been rubbed while he was gone. Jazzmin shook his head. He had asked but no one had been willing to do as he asked. "Mommy, they hurt" Jazzmin cried as the rubbing was painful but necessary.

"Oh baby, alright let me take care of you till they don't hurt"

"That part of reason I look for you, mommy, as you always seem to know" Jazzmin stated.

"Okay baby next time I'll leave you with tango or Wingspan" Ratchet said rubbing.

It took a good solid 4 hours before Jazzmin's wings were no longer painful and they had been rubbed thoroughly. "Better baby?" Ratchet asked. Jazzmin fell into recharge, which Ratchet knew meant Jazzmin felt much better. Ratchet smiled and tucked him in.

Elsewhere, Red was awake and flasher was asleep, though his groin plating was wide open as he and his mates had just had fun the night before. Charger had an idea as to how to wake Flasher up. Red smiled as he liked Chargers idea and Charger started to lick Flashers spike. Slowly the spike responded, and Flasher turned over onto his back and instinctively spread his legs. Charger hummed happily as he sucked. "Ooo…baby" came a moan from a waking flasher. Charger hummed and Red caressed Flasher. "mmmm….what a wonderful way to wake' flasher stated, rubbing Red's aft and thrusting into Chargers mouth.

"Mmm...Chargers idea..." Red moaned.

Flasher sat up a bit, still teasing red, but also teasing Chargers valve. "Wouldn't you rather have that in your hot little valve' flasher asked Charger. Charger moaned and pulled away. "You want me, charger? You want my stiff spike up your valve, leaving you senseless?" Flasher asked, driving Red and Charger wild.

"Yessss...oh please baby..." Slowly, carefully, and gently, Flasher shoved his spike deep into his mate. Charger moaned as he was filled by Flasher.

'I think it's about time you give me babies" flasher stated, thrusting in and out of Charger. Charger just moaned pleasure shot. Flasher thrusted in one more time then stopped, he wasn't going to knock up Charger unless Charger agreed. Charger whined and tried to get Flasher to move not knowing why he had stopped.

"I am not going to do anymore until you tell me yes you want my sparklings or no you do not. Whatever your decision, I will not be mad. But I will not knock you up against your will" Flasher stated. Charger panted not sure what he wanted. Flasher gave his mate all the time he needed. Finally charger nodded, he would accept sparklings.

Flasher smiled, and began to thrust once again. "I remember, love," Flasher started, "I upset you and Red in a past life when I impregnated you two without you really getting a say in the matter. I have remembered that ever since, and so now I ask."

"That was because...ohhhh...you knocked us up...mmm...practically back to oh...back" Charger managed.

"but I also promised that from that day on, when you confronted me, I would ask before just assuming' flasher stated, thrusting faster. Charger moaned and held on. It didn't take long before charger was out of it, having been impregnated and overloaded. He was resting which left flasher time to spoil red with some attention. Red moaned softly.

"What do you want, baby?' Flasher asked, lightly teasing Red's valve.

"You...inside me..."

"With pleasure love" Flasher stated, slowly entering Red's valve. Red moaned feeling the spike. Flasher didn't ask about sparklings, as Red had sparked only 6 months ago, and just proceeded to give Red pleasure. Red clung to Flasher moaning. Soon enough, Flasher was bathing Red's insides with hot lubricant. Red overloaded between them with a cry. Flasher closed up his groin plating before drawing both of his mates near to him. Both snuggled close.

Elsewhere, at the other base, Backfire was trying to figure out if it was something he had done to cause his mate to not be around him as much. Backfire knew he was sparked and he was in need of both love and intimacy as well as the basic energon. He just hoped that backlash would come home soon. Backlash wasn't doing it on purpose he was trying to balance being medic and temporary leader. First Responder was a great help, and Backlash really appreciated this assistant – Ratchet had trained this bot well. Backlash was wishing the bot he was trying to help become leader would be a little more 'leader like." Backfire was aware of all this, but it still didn't help.

Backlash was getting desperate and was about ready to comm keeper to send someone. The thing that neither backfire nor backlash knew was that their next leader was on his way, as Seaspan and Limelight, were being assigned to the base of the Green Sea, where Backlash and Backfire were stationed. This would help tremendously. Backlash sighed and went home for a time as he needed his mate as much as his mate needed him. Backfire would have run to his mate, but he just didn't have the energy. Backlash came with energon and apology and love.

'Sorry I didn't greet you at the door like usual hon. I just haven't been able to get as much energon in my systems, and I have been purging energon left and right. I feel like I am merely running on my reserve tanks. I know you are busy, so I feel bad about complaining at all" backfire stated, weakly snuggling against his mate.

"You should have commed me" Backlash said and got his mate on a drip and held him.

'I tried to, but you cut me off' backfire stated.

"I'm sorry" Backlash said. "Use The emergency code and I'll come running"

'You're here now, and right now, that is all that matters' Backfire stated as he smiled weakly and snuggled into Backlash's chest.

"Rest love the energon will get into your systems and I've got you." Backfire curled up against his mate, and soon fell into a brief yet deep recharge. Backlash felt horrible, he needed to be here for his mate.

At that moment, there was a soft knock of the door. Seaspan and Limelight had arrived, but they needed to be assigned to a room. Backlash sighed and left his mate for a moment to get the door. "Yes?"

"Keeper sent us here, I am to be the new leader here, but my mate and I need a room and will need to know about the base and those in it," stated Seaspan confidently. Backlash knew then that this was the one and did what was needed quickly as he didn't want to be gone to long from his mate.

Seaspan tried not to take much of lash's time, and Backlash was back with his mate before Backfire even knew anything had happened. But Backfire sensed something. "Did I miss something, love?"

"I'm just a medic now we have our leader"

"Who is our base leader now?" backfire asked.

"Seaspan is his name"

"Is he a seeker?" backfire asked, sounding more energized.

"Yes, why?"

Backfire smiled. 'Because he is my older brother."

"Well then I'm not worried now I can spoil you with attention." Backfire purred sensuously. He wasn't quite ready to interface or such, but he was definitely ready to spend time with his mate. Backlash smiled and started to spoil his mate. Backfire loved it as Lash rubbed his swollen abdomen. "What can I do for you?"

"Rub my tummy and feel how big the little ones have gotten' Backfire stated. Lash nodded rubbing and feeling.

The next thing Lash knew, a sparkling was either kicking or punching his hand. Backfire knew backlash had missed much of the development in a way. "They are getting bigger dear."

Backlash nodded and kissed his mate, "I promise I'll be here more"

"I know you will do your best to be here as much as you can, love' Backfire stated, kissing his mate with a heated kiss.

Backlash returned it. "What do you need?"

"To recharge with you" Backfire stated, surprising Backlash.

"Then you shall have that" backlash said. Backfire curled into his mate, turned on his self-repair systems and programs and then slept curled up next to his mate. Backlash watched him for a time before slipping into recharge. Both were soon fully recharged. Backlash got his mate more energon. And it was now that Backfire was horny. Backlash noticed and started to caress and kiss his mate. Backfire enjoyed the attention, as it had been at least three weeks since his mate had had a chance to spend any real length of time with him. Backfire purred and enjoyed the kisses and gentle caresses. Backfire was glad his mama had talked with Backlash, of the two probably would have never realized that they were meant for each other. And now with an older brother at the base to help lead, Backfire couldn't have been happier.

"What do you need baby" Backlash breathed caressing his mate.

'I need you….need you, inside me" Backfire stated, optics blazing filled with want and need.

"Then you shall have me" Backlash said and prepared his mates valve.

"Please…please be gentle….it's been a while….and my valve is hyper…oooo… hypersensitive right now" Backfire begged, enjoying the love and caresses he felt.

"I'll be careful" Backlash said and very carefully eased into his mate.

Backfire purred in pure happiness. "ooo…baby….still so big….mmmm…ugh…so big inside me" Backfire moaned, as his valve had been so little used that it was almost as tight as it was when Backlash first took him. Backlash felt bad, for as good as the tight valve felt, it reminded him of how little time he had had with his mate. 'Don't worry, baby…we'll have more time now" backfire stated, as if answering Backlash's worries.

"That we will" lash said as he made slow love to his mate. Backfire overloaded several times, each time milking his mate's spike. Backfire hoped Backlash was getting as much pleasure as he was. Backlash finally overloaded filling his mate with his fluid. "You're so amazing my love."

Backfire blushed a bot. 'I think you're amazing love. Every day you amaze me with what you do. And I am proud to be your mate and be carrying your little ones, though I have a feeling they are not so little' Backfire stated, curling up against his mate.

Backlash smiled. "Would you believe I'm the runt of my family?"

'No way" backfire stated, not believing his mate.

"It's true" Backlash said and showed an old holo of him and his family, he was indeed the runt.

Backfire was amazed. "Are any of them still around love?" Backfire asked.

"Oh I don't know, the war and all"

Backfire nodded. "I am sure glad mama brought us together, love" backfire stated, hugging his mate tightly.

"So am I, can I get you anything?" Backfire said nothing as he slowly slid down and began to take Lash's partially aroused and exposed spike into his mouth. He wanted to thank his mate by spoiling him. Lash let out a sound of surprise as Backfire started to suck his spike.

Fire also played with Lash's virgin valve. "You know love' fire stated between suckings, 'it's not always fair that I am on the receiving end and you are on the giving end.' Lash took a sharp intake of air. Fire was worried that he was hurting his mate, so he toned his ministrations down just a bit. Fire was doing something Lash had never let anyone else do before and he injured any who had tried, he managed to keep himself still. Backfire backed off of the valve for now and focused on the spike, fearing that he was upsetting his mate. Lash relaxed then, it wasn't fire's fault.

Soon enough, Fire had Lash overloading, and shrunk back and away from the bot. Lash had no idea how strong of a signal he had put out when Fire played with his valve, but all he had to do was look at the fear in his mate's optics and how far away his mate was. Fire had read his mate loud and clear and was cowering across the room from his mate. "Love...it's not you please let me explain" Lash said and held his hand out to his mate. Fire was still terrified, too terrified to move. He wanted to reach out to his mate, but his fear froze him stiff. "Please...trust me." Fire reached out and took the hand, but he remained curled up, he was shaking. He had just wanted to show love to his mate.

Backlash felt horrible and moved to his mate holding him and started to explain that once long ago he had nearly been raped. His attack had just pushed into him not enough to break his seals though before he had been saved. It wasn't him by any means. "I….I'm sorry…..I just…just wanted….wanted to give you pleasure" fire barely got out through his large tears.

"I know baby I know" Lash said rocked Fire gently and wiped tears away. Fire just curled into his mate, still too scared to do much else. Lash pulsed love and apology. It didn't go far, but it was a start.

Meanwhile, Seaspan was checking over the base. From what he could see Backlash and his brother had done the best they could and he made note on what needed to be done first. Seaspan soon called a base wide meeting to introduce himself to the bots at the base. The bots, former con and all seemed to sense something about Seaspan and they accepted him. Once the meeting was over, Seaspan began analyzing the scheduling and reviewing personnel files. Seaspan didn't like what he saw and reconfigured things, much the same way Keeper ran his base and liked to run things in general. It didn't take long for Seaspan to get a challenge brought to him, for once he finished rescheduling things, and he already had two bots to deal with.

They were there regarding the reschedule. "What seems to be the problem?" Seaspan asked sternly, daring the bots to challenge him – he was a seeker, something that most bots, though not many at the base Seaspan was now at, knew you didn't piss off. It was something about being on different shifts and on shifts with bots they couldn't stand.

"Not everyone can always get what they want. I was being fair. Many here were not working enough, leaving the few to run and nearly burnout. I don't know what your last base leader was like, but I am not going to let the majority get off easy while the few work diligently into an early grave" Seaspan stated. They grumbled for a bit longer before finally leaving. Next on Seaspan's agenda was interviewing bot's to be bodyguards for him and his sparkmate.

There were about three former cons on the base who were big enough and skilled enough that would make good bodyguards, they were Windstalker, Firestalker and Shadowstalker. Seaspan interviewed them, and found them to be very personable as well as hard working bots. And so Seaspan made them bodyguards right away.

Meanwhile, limelight felt unsure about all of this. He had left Earth so he wouldn't be killed and never expected to find love on Cybertron, and now he was in a strange place and didn't like it. A quiet, small bot approached the boat. "Are you feeling ok, sir?"

"Not really, thank you for asking."

"My name's shortstack, though most bots don't even notice I'm around. Can I give you a tour of the base?" the bot asked.

"I'm Limelight and I guess a tour would be okay"

"So you're our new base leader's mate? Nice to meet you" shortstack stated and led the tour. Limelight followed Shortstack his processor filing the information away even when most of his processor was elsewhere. Soon enough, Seaspan was done with the tasks he set for the day. He did a couple more things, then headed back to his quarters, wanting to spoil his mate with attention and love. Limelight though wasn't there when Seaspan got home. Seaspan was very worried, and pulsed to his mate for him to come home. Limelight felt the pulse and asked Shortstack to point him in the right direction.

Shortstack not only told Limelight where to go, but took him, there, making sure the bot was safe before leaving. "Where were you love?" Seaspan asked, hugging his mate tightly.

"One of the bots offered me a tour" Limelight said as Seaspan held him.

"Something bothering you love?' Seaspan asked.

"I'm okay" Limelight said, though that wasn't the truth.

"No you're not, I can tell. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"I...don't be mad ok." Seaspan looked at his mate, curious as to what was going on. Limelight sighed and told Seaspan how if he hadn't left Earth he would have been killed. He hadn't expected to find love when he came to Cybertron and now he was in a strange place.

Seaspan placed his arms around his mate. "We will make it" Seaspan stated "One step at a time". Limelight sighed and let Seaspan hold him, he was scared and hurt all over. "Love, I know it's scary to be in a new place, as I didn't want to leave my family behind. I already miss my mom and all my siblings. But we have an opportunity to reach out to more bots here. I can see you are already well liked, as I learned that Shortstack doesn't like many bots. He's been in lots of fights. The fact that he was so personable with you already shows me that you are well liked" Seaspan said as he comforted his mate. He didn't realize Limelight was hurting due to being sparked, but Seaspan was trying his best to comfort his mate.

"No one ever likes me for long, something about me bots don't like after a while"

Seaspan felt bad for his mate, as he obviously had low self-confidence. Limelight was a good bot, Seaspan knew it, as he could sense it in his mate's spark. "Well, I love you, and I will never leave you until Primus separates us by death" Seaspan stated, surprising Limelight.

Limelight looked at Seaspan in surprise. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yes, love, I mean it with all my spark. We are bonded and nothing but death shall separate us" the seeker stated, drawing his mate close.

Limelight curled into Seaspan's embrace. "I don't feel good"

'Would you like me to call in the medic to check you over?" Seaspan asked.

"You can love" Limelight said not protesting.

Seaspan commed the available medic, and soon Backlash was on his way, wondering why he had been summoned to the base leader's room. "Hi Backlash. Sorry to call you here, but Limelight isn't feeling well and we wanted a medic to check him over" Seaspan stated. Backlash nodded and got limelight to lie down and he started his exam. Limelight was nervous, but Seaspan made sure to pulse constant reassurance to his mate as Backlash performed the exam.

"Well Limelight is sparked, it's why he's not feeling well."

Poor Limelight passed out at the news while Seaspan asked more questions. "Do you know how many, Backlash?" Seaspan asked, wanting to know how best to care for his mate.

"Looks like three but it also looks like he's only built for two"

"Is it too late for one or all to be transferred to my chamber?" Seaspan asked, without even a second thought, 'As I don't think Limelight is ready to handle this." Backlash felt it might be cutting it close and comment Ratchet and sent him results for a second opinion. Ratchet quickly scanned the data and sent back that it would have to be done now or never. Backlash didn't like the time line, but he looked at poor Limelight and realized that for now, this would be best. He called Responder and both prepped the two bots. Seaspan knew in his spark this was for the best, and hoped all the sparklings would survive the transfer.

"We will do our best" Backlash said.

Backlash opened up and quickly evacuated the sparklings, only to find four, not three. Seaspan told Backlash to give him the fourth one as well, and, surprisingly, though Seaspan was only built for three, all four survived and attached to the seeker's chamber. Seaspan felt slightly different, more protective, especially of his sparklings and his mate. "How is Limelight?" Seaspan asked, hoping this would help his mate.

"Weak, but stable." Seaspan asked to be brought closer to his mate and pulsed love, trying to encourage his mate, letting him know that the seeker was still here for him. Limelight was slow about returning to consciousness. He felt so weighed down.

"Love please don't leave me" begged Seaspan. "Please come back to me, I love you" and with that Seaspan, having been moved next to his mate, drew his mate as close as he could to him, watching out for IV lines and the like. Slowly, very slowly Limelight started to wake. "I am still here, love' Seaspan stated, stroking his mate's faceplates. Limelight's optics finally flickered on. Seaspan pulsed love. He knew they would need to be in the med bay for a while yet, but he wasn't going to leave his mate's side. Limelight looked at Seaspan.

"Everything is going to be alright, love. I'm still here, and I won't leave you' Seaspan stated, not telling Limelight about what had just happened yet. Limelight nodded tiredly. Backlash watched in wonder. He had never seen such an act between mates. Sure he had seen a lot in his career, but this was a first. He wondered if he would be the same way if it had been his mate in trouble. Seaspan and his mate were soon asleep. Backlash headed home to try and make things right.

Backfire was sitting on the couch, obviously uncomfortable but unable to maneuver to get comfortable due to his large sparkling bump. Backlash rushed to his side and helped him. "You're not due home yet" Backfire stated in shock and still some fear from the other night.

"I had to help with something, and my assistant took over now. I want to be with you, in every way"

Backfire looked at his mate, sensing a change but still having trouble. "What brought this on, love?" Backfire asked, feeling his discomfort being relieved.

"I had my optics opened"

Backfire looked to his mate and drew him close to plant a heated kiss on the bot, but instead of it ending up on Backlash's lips, it ended up on his chest as Backfire wasn't particularly strong especially when Lash resisted.

"What position is comfortable for you love? I want to feel you inside me"

Backfire was caught off guard at first, and it took a few minutes before he said, "My right side is easiest and most comfortable for me, love." Backfire was still a bit nervous, especially after the last time he had just tried to tease his mate's valve. Backlash helped his mate onto his right side and positioned himself so Fire could access his valve. Fire was extremely gentle and loving as he teased the presented valve. He didn't want a repeat of the previous time this had happened. But what he didn't know was that his loving strokes were exactly what his mate needed to feel dancing around his valve, as it meant the valve was lubing up. Fire was patient and loving as he stroked his mate. Soon enough Lash's valve was flooding with lubricant and begged to be filled.

Gently and lovingly, Fire thrusted his stiff, thick, hot spike deep into the well lubed valve, pushing up through the metal plug, and deep inside, but then waited for Lash to adjust. Lash was fully amazed that this could feel so good. "Please baby, let me know how I'm doing, as I don't want to hurt you" Fire stated, teasing various erogenous zones.

"Oh...f...feels good..."

"Let me know when you are ready for more" Fire stated, wanting to make sure Lash was fully adjusted before he started thrusting. Lash nodded and it took several more minutes before he was ready. While fire was waiting, he stroked his mate's hot, throbbing spike and played with other areas that sent pleasure to the bot, as he knew his mate was taking a big step by doing this, and Fire wasn't going to rush anything. Lash moaned and finally said fire could move. Fire started with deep, slow, gentle thrusts that hit all sorts of pleasure sensors buried deep in Lash's valve. Fire moaned at how tight it was, and though he wanted to move faster, he kept his strokes nice and gentle. Lash moaned and took all his mate gave him.

Fire began to move faster, hitting the deep sensor nodes much more often, and making lash lose control to the pure pleasure of interfacing bliss. 'Uugh…hope this….ngh…is as good….good for you…ooo….mmmm… as it is for me….ugh" Fire stated, thrusting in and out of his mate's hypersensitive valve. Lash moaned out that it was he had never realized it could feel so good. "This is how….ugh….I feel when you enter me…ngh" fire stated as he got closer to overloading. "Are you close my love?" Fire asked, not realizing Lash had already had several little overloads.

"Yessss...give me the big overload..."

Fire looked at his mate, pretty sure that lash had no idea what he had just asked for. Fire just hoped his mate didn't end up sparked from this. "Ok…love….then release your pretty spark…let me see it' Fire stated. Lash opened his chest and let his spark out. Fire released his own spark, and allowed the sparks to meet in midair, lighting up the room, and causing fire to release his hot lubricant deep inside of his mate. Lash trembled as the massive overload moved through him. Fire didn't notice it as Lash's spark changed colors. Lash was now unknowingly sparked. Lash kissed Fire thanking him. Fire kissed his mate back, happy that Lash was more open to him.

Back in the med bay, Seaspan and Limelight were waking up. Limelight didn't know where he was and tried to get up. "Don't try to get up, baby" Seaspan stated, though he wasn't awake enough to stop his mate from getting up.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"You had surgery, and are recovering. Please don't get up until you are checked out" Seaspan stated.

"Surgery...why did I have surgery?"

'because I made the decision that your body wouldn't be able to handle the large sparklings you were carrying, and it was a good thing that they were transferred to my chamber, or you never would have survived carrying 4 sparklings" Seaspan stated, unsure how his mate would react.

Limelight wasn't sure how to react, he didn't know if he was supposed to be grateful or mad as he had never dealt with something like this.

Responder came in to check the two out, giving limelight a perfect chance to ask if what Seaspan had told him was true.

"What's going on?" Limelight asked.

Responder told all, including how the four sparklings were already starting to crush limelight's internal structure, which had now been reinforced. Responder also informed Limelight that had he carried these four sparklings, he would have died from his insides being crushed, as they had been too weak to support so much weight. Now that they were reinforced, he would be able to carry two or three sparklings at a time in the future, but never more than that. Limelight didn't know what to say.

"I don't care if I have to carry all our babies, love. I love you, and I am not going to lose you' Seaspan stated, pulsing love.

Limelight nodded. "I love you too"

Back at the base of the Prime, Ramjet had just run across the trine and he wasn't sure exactly how they were going to react to him. He knew he had a family, and he didn't want any trouble.

"What are you doing here Ramjet?" Thundercracker asked.

"Please don't hurt me, as I was asked to come here by the Prime himself. I also have a family" ramjet stated.

"Why did Keeper ask you here?"

"Because my mate is Jetsetter, a jet, and the Prime wanted him to help out saber who is part jet and part seeker. I want no trouble. You can verify with prime, Kit, saber, or anyone, I am not here to cause trouble' Ramjet stated, telling the trine something that they knew was true, and Saber and Prime didn't just tell anyone that saber was part seeker and part jet.

"Very well we trust you as not many know the truth about Saber, we've been working with him"

"My mate and I have been working with his older siblings, who just learned about his existence" Ramjet stated. "We agreed to come here to help Saber, as the poor bot needs a lot of love and attention." On that the trine agreed for they knew his story.

Elsewhere, Mirage was doing his best to hold and comfort Saber who had just been yelled at by a bot who didn't know that this fragile young bot was mate to the prime. Jetsetter learned of the situation and sought the two out. He found them in a quiet room in the basement of the base, away from other bots. Jetsetter understood why Mirage had done this, as Mirage was a grounder, but Jetsetter knew that this wouldn't work for an aerial bot. Saber cried curled up in Mirage's arms.

"Mirage, I know you want to help Saber, but I don't think is the best way to do it. He isn't a grounder, he is an aerial bot. May I take him and try to help him?" Jetsetter asked.

Mirage looked at Jetsetter, noting the bot was a jet. Mirage nodded. "I was just trying to do what I knew. If he is willing to go with you, I will let you help him," Mirage stated, leaving the choice up to Saber.

For several moments saber didn't say anything, eventually he gave a small nod.

Mirage released Saber and while Jetsetter took Saber, Mirage sought out Sunny, as the bot had been struggling lately, as while he had loved to have chance around, Sunny felt like he got less attention from his mates now that they had a fourth mate who was around more. It wasn't true, but Sunny was too upset to see that.

Meanwhile, Jetsetter took Saber into the sky and flew high, just the two of them.

Saber really didn't feel up to a flight but he followed Jetsetter. Sunny was surprised when he saw Mirage.

Jetsetter flew underneath Saber for a while, and while it seemed strange, Saber felt even better than when he cried with Mirage.

"I think we need to spend some time just the two of us, talking, Sunny" Mirage stated. Saber didn't know why he felt better.

"Yes mom" Sunny said.

Jetsetter didn't expect Saber to understand yet, and wasn't going to explain it yet as they flew on.

"I have heard that you feel you get less attention now that Chance only works 40 hours, is this true?" Mirage asked, love and warmth in his voice.

Saber wanted to ask but didn't.

Sunny ducked his head a bit and nodded. "Sunny, hon, they love you a lot. You have to remember that with being mated with three other bots, you have to share each other. I think you just aren't used to sharing Sides and Rave yet, are you?" Mirage asked, glad that saber was being helped by Jetsetter.

"I love them all..." Sunny said.

"I know you do, but I know for a long time, since you were resparked, it was just Sides, you, and Rave. And now that you have Chance, who is also sparked, I think you feel a little left out…am I right?" Mirage asked, gently stroking the bot's hands. Sunny nodded slowly as Mirage rubbed his hands.

"Son, I think you need to let your mates know you want a little more attention, as they can't read your mind. I know from the experience of being sparked that I am sure Chance is horny and probably wanting interfacing a lot more than he actually admits" Mirage stated.

"Do you think so mom?" Sunny asked.

'I know so, baby. Now does mama's little one want a hug?" Mirage asked, knowing Sunny loved hugs. Sunny bobbed his head. Mirage walked around the table, and then got Sunny to stand up. Mirage proceeded to give the yellow bot a big hug. It was a funny sight, as Mirage was shorter than the Lambo, but that didn't seem to matter. 'Remember, you love all three and they love you. There is no need to be jealous. Remember, you have sparked before and Chance hasn't. You can be supportive to him, just like your mates have always been to you' Mirage stated as they hugged. Sunny nodded hugging Mirage tightly.

Mirage felt something pop from the hug, but didn't say anything until Sunny let go and headed off. Mirage found he couldn't move. "Help please' Mirage commed to his mates, "I can't move." Mirage landed with a crash, and hoped that help was on its way. Optimus heard and came running.

"Love, I felt something pop as Sunny was hugging me. I don't know what it is, but it hurts and I can't move' Mirage stated, trying not to panic.

"Okay love, do you want a medic to come to you or me carry you to the med bay"

"Have a medic come as I fear more damage if I get moved" Mirage stated, feeling absolutely helpless and the most helpless since he had had his legs removed to get them repaired.

Optimus comment Ratchet before he gently caressed his mates face. "It will be okay"

Ratchet came with Urgent care, figuring he might need help. "What happened?"

"I think Sunny hugged me a little tight and I felt something pop, now I seem to not be able to move, especially my lower body' Mirage stated, which didn't sound very good.

"Alright let me do some scans" Ratchet said.

Ratchet didn't like what he found, as a loose fragment had wedged itself in such a way it cut off the signals between Mirage's processor and most of his body. And while not a lethal surgery, it was very dangerous, but would need to be done if Mirage ever wanted to walk again. "Do what you must' stated Mirage before even hearing what was wrong.

"I'm going to sedate you I have to do what is needed here"

Mirage said "yes,' before succumbing to the sedative, leaving his systems wide open to whatever Ratchet needed to do. Optimus was calmly frantic, and unknown to either, Pincer was scrambling to try and find his mates, fearing the unknown. Optimus pulsed to Pincer where they were as Ratchet and Urgent worked. Pincer came running and had to be held back by Optimus as he saw his other mate opened up before him. Pincer cried into Optimus's arms, unable to hold it together. Optimus rocked him and told Pincer that Mirage would be okay.

Ratchet was working and soon removed the loose metal bit, reinforced Mirage's insides, and then closed the bot up. "Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, Old friend?" Ratchet responded, checking all of Mirage's wiring and connections.

"Will he be okay?"

"He will be on certain restrictions for several weeks, such as lifting and such, but he should make it, as all his wiring was still intact, it was just being interrupted. For now, let's gently roll him on to the stretcher and get him home. He will take care from you two, but he ought to be fine. We medics will help as best we can' Ratchet stated. Optimus nodded and soon they carefully got Mirage home.

Optimus didn't want this known, as he knew it would make Sunny feel horrible, and so he asked that unless he specified otherwise, no one was to know what had happened to Mirage.

Mirage, for his part, started rousing finding his was in his own room, in a berth and supported by lots of pillows. "Is it….is it over?" Mirage asked, still fairly sedated.

"It is we will take care of you." Mirage fell back asleep, happy to be able to feel everything again,

Meanwhile, Sunny was heading back to his room. Rave and sides were gone, but Chance was there, and Chance appeared to be trying not to play with himself. Sunny saw and went to him. "Let me help you." Chance was caught off guard, and tried to close all his ports and tried to hide the fact that he was hornier than hell, as if it was the most sinful thing in the world. Sunny soon realized what Mirage must have been true – chance was hornier than he admitted. "Love there is no reason to be ashamed this is natural when one is sparked."

"Really?" chance asked, still intimidated by this whole being sparked thing. And that was when Sunny realized Mirage had been right again, chance needed love and support, just like Sunny had when he was growing up again for the second time.

"Really, would you like me to take care of you?"

"If you have the time' chance stated.

"For you always" Sunny said. "Let me see you love." Chance was shy, and slipped into the berth room before revealing his aft port, which acted like both his valve and his aft port. Sunny took great care and worshipped his mates aft.

'please spike me, Sunny, baby" Chance begged. Sunny smiled, as it seemed like chance always knew who he was with, even when he was pleasure shot. Sunny smiled and carefully eased into his mate. Chance was enjoying this and moaning as his mate took him. Sunny was surprised just how much Chance's aft port felt like a valve, as the port massaged and milked Sunny's thick spike. Sunny kissed his mate as he took him gently. Chance enjoyed the session, now that he realized it wasn't wrong to feel this way. "Thanks love….thanks so much…ugh" Chance stated, his husky voice turning Sunny on even further.

Sunny moved a bit faster. "I love you"

"I love you too, Sunshine" Chance stated, having picked up the pet name his other mates used for Sunstreaker. Sunny rubbed his mate's tummy while he continued to thrust.

Chance was lost in a pleasurable haze. "Take me love, make me yours" Chance moaned.

"Let me see your spark my love."

Chance revealed his spark, but it was not sparkly and shiny, it was dull and covered with scars upon scars. It looked like a hard shell to crack, but when Sunny released his own spark, part of the scars parted and revealed a place for the spark to join. Sunny was caught off guard, as he had never really gotten to know Chance. Chance overloaded hard. Sunny merged them together pulsing love.

Chance, while in overload, revealed everything about himself to his mate while their sparks were connected. Needless to say, Sunny was absolutely sparkbroken to hear Chance's tale told by Chance himself. Sunny vowed to love and support him for always.

Chance, after recovering from the overload and having had his spark return, Chance went up to his mate and started singing, "You are my sunshine….my only sunshine…" a song that Sunny had never heard before but seemed to like nonetheless as Chance held him close and continued singing. "…Do not take my sunshine away." Sunny snuggled and kissed chance while rubbing his mate's stomach where the sparklings resided. Satiated, Chance embraced Sunny and then asked all kinds of questions about sparklings and the like.

Sunny told everything he knew and stuff he knew from Mirage. Chance listened to Sunny, both unaware that their other mates were listening in, as they had just gotten home. "We will all support you Chance."

"And you, Sunny" stated sides. Sunny looked up and realized they weren't alone anymore.

Chance smiled. "You're home."

"We are loves" Rave said coming over and kissed Sunny and Chance. Chance held Sunny close as the other two approached. Sunny rested in Chance's arms. Chance was glad to be surrounded by love. "What do you need love?" Rave asked Sunny and Chance.

"Love and attention' both answered at the same time. Rave and Sides smiled and they each took one of their mates and lavished attention for a while before they switched mates.

Elsewhere, Charger walked into the med bay and went to one of the young medics, one who didn't know about the meaning of the symbol on the minibot's chest. And once Kryptonight found the sparklings, he secluded the bot and called his brother and the guards in to arrest Flasher and Red. Charger of course had no idea why he was being secluded and asked if he could comm Red and Flasher.

"No, they are being arrested for child abuse" Kryptonight revealed before Keeper could get to the med bay, after having been alerted about what was going on.

"They've never hurt me and I'm not a child"

"You are sparked and you are not possibly old enough to give consent" Stated the medic, keeping Charger in seclusion, as Keeper came racing into the med bay.

"What is the meaning of this?" Keeper demanded to know. Krypto told what was going on and he was just following the law.

"You ignorant bot, did you not take note of the symbol on Charger's chest. It basically means his is to be treated as an adult" Keeper stated, furious. Krypto wanted more information no one realizing Charger was whimpering in pain where he was secluded. Flasher, having eluded capture, made his way to the med bay, feeling the pain his mate was in. Furious, he unlocked the door and ripped it off its hinges, worried sick about his mate. Krypto was shocked as Keeper was explaining to the medic the symbol and even showed in one of Ratchet's old datapads that the symbol had been used since ancient times.

Krypto had had no idea and Flasher rushed to Charger who was on his knees arms wrapped around his stomach. "Someone help please" begged flasher as he held his mate, who was sparking way too early due to all the stress. Ratchet walked in and was livid, not at Flasher or Keeper, but at Krypto.

"I will deal with you later" Ratchet snapped at Krypto before he rushed to try and help Charger. "Flasher how far along is Charger"

"Just shy of six months, at almost 24 weeks" Flasher stated, going by what Windrider had said.

Ratchet cursed and told another medic to get the special area ready and told Krypto to stay where he was. The special area was made ready and Ratchet worked helping Charger. "You can do this Charger, push for me"

Charger strained and moaned for a good 15 minutes before Ratchet was able to see the first sparkling crown. It was more developed than 24 weeks, but not by much. But Ratchet pushed that aside as he helped spark the three tiny sparklings, obviously going to be minibots, and two looked much like Flasher while the last looked like Red. Charger was bawling and in pain as the tiny partially developed sparklings were whisked away.

Flasher held Charger even as Red raced into the med bay and to them. Ratchet knew these sparklings would be lucky to live even after he had them stable for the moment. "You. My office. Now!" Ratchet snapped at Kryptonight. He told Flasher softly about the sparklings even as Charger was being tended to. Krypto slowly went to Ratchet's office, feeling awful. He hadn't wanted this to happen. He was going by his training, and no one had ever told him about this symbol, but Ratchet wasn't gonna care about that.

Meanwhile, Flasher gently held Charger, at least until the guards came and tried to arrest him after already taking his other mate in. Flasher snapped and broke out of the chains, causing most of the guards to give up on arresting him, most of them forgetting this bot was twin to the Prime.

Keeper told them to get out and made sure Red and Flasher were with Charger and Ratchet went into his office the door shut moments later. Krypto hung his head, knowing that Ratchet was going to be angry with him and what he did.

Flasher and Red, finally allowed to reunite with Charger, were soon calming their hysterical mate, taking turns visiting the sparklings and looking at them through the glass before going back to charger. Ratchet flayed Krypto up one side and down the other, being a medic meant always studying especially ancient texts. Ratchet knew the symbol Charger had the second he saw it.

Krypto nodded, unable to do much else. He knew he'd goofed the moment Ratchet got angry with him. He offered no resistance to the criticisms that cut through him like a hot knife cuts through butter, as he knew he deserved them.

"Get out of my med bay" Ratchet said kicking him out until he chose to let him back in. Krypto ran home to his mate, and cried in his mate's arms. He needed to be held. Hurricane didn't know what was wrong, but held his mate close.

Ratchet commed his mates letting them know what was going on and if Jazzmin wanted him to bring him there.

In none too long, an excited shriek could be heard in the med bay. It was Jazzmin. The little seeker found his way to mommy. "Rub my wings?" the little one asked, arms up in the well-known "pick me up" pose.

Ratchet picked him up and started to rub. "I must admit you got here faster than I thought you would little bot."

"Me flew here mommy" Jazzmin stated, a statement confirmed as Ratchet could tell the wings had been used. Ratchet knew he was going to have to teach the little bot one thing – there was no flying indoors.

"I'm proud that you flew my little one but no flying indoors okay" Ratchet said kissing Jazzmin's helm.

"Why not, mommy?" Jazzmin asked, wanting to understand why he was not supposed to fly inside.

"Because if you're flying fast you could run into someone and hurt them"

"Don't want to hurt anyone, no more flying in base" Jazzmin stated. He was still working on his grammar, but he was starting to get better and more fluent in both seekerese and the "English" all bots understood.

"Good, now would you like to help mommy cheer someone up." Jazzmin nodded enthusiastically, as he always loved helping mommy. Ratchet took Jazzmin to Charger, Flasher and Red all were still in the med bay. Ratchet had not yet released Charger. Jazzmin was a little nervous, as Flasher was a big bot.

"Flasher" Ratchet said gently. Flasher looked up and saw the little seekerling, and he appeared nervous. Flasher gently got up and approached carefully. Jazzmin watched with large optics. Flasher gently began rubbing the little ones wings, the same way he had done for his siblings. Ratchet watched as Jazzmin purred and became putty in Flasher's hands. Flasher put his arms out so he could take little Jazzmin to charger, and Jazzmin climbed in. Ratchet smiled, as Flasher certainly knew how to handle seekerlings.

Ratchet smiled and walked over as Charger was rousing as Flasher walked over with Jazzmin. Jazzmin studied Charger and instantly liked the small bot. Flasher could hardly stop the small seekerling from jumping to be with Charger. Charger looked at the seekerling in surprise but held his arms open. "It's okay Flasher"

Jazzmin leapt and landed in Charger's arms, nuzzling the bot. "Me make bot feel better" Jazzmin stated as he showered what love he could on Charger as Flasher and Red watched and smiled. Charger couldn't help but smile a little and rubbed Jazzmin's helm. Jazzmin purred, enjoying the attention, but never letting mommy out of his sight. Ratchet made sure his son could see him as he checked monitors and changed out the energon drip. As long as Ratchet was visible, Jazzmin was content to stay with his new friends, Flasher, Red Alert, and Charger.

Ratchet told them he would be right back, he said it mostly for Jazzmin as he went to check on the minibot sparklings. Jazzmin seemed to understand he couldn't go with mommy, but the fact that Flasher was rubbing his little wings made him think it was ok for mommy to go away briefly, but not too long. Ratchet sighed at the readings, he would be camping in the med bay it seemed. He returned to the others.

Flasher noticed that Ratchet seemed upset. 'Ratchet, if it is alright with you, I trust Krypto to watch the sparklings. I know he was just following the law. I am not mad, as after all, he is my brother. Red had to tell me about the symbol, as it is knowledge that isn't taught to young bots anymore. Maybe you could, on a day off, go down to where the sparklings and younglings are educated and teach them about this" Flasher stated, shocking Ratchet but not Flasher's mates who felt the same way as Flasher.

"You know if I let him back in here I'm still not going to be happy with him" Ratchet said.

Flasher nodded. "I understand. I am not a medic, so I can't understand from that perspective, but from having been someone who has needed many second chances, I know how much it means to have a second chance" Flasher stated. Ratchet sighed rubbing his face.

Elsewhere, having gotten off before the whole fiasco with Charger, Urgent went to his mates, Pride and Silverflair. He knew he wanted attention, but he also knew it wasn't his place to demand things.

Silverflair though felt it. "Urgent, love, are you in need?"

"Yes' Urgent stated quietly, knowing he couldn't lie to his mates.

"Come here darling." Urgent slowly made his way over to Silver as Pride watched. Pride wasn't in the mood for interfacing at the time, but still wanted to watch the two.

"You can always ask when you're in need" Silverflair said holding his hand out to Urgent.

"Sorry' Urgent stated, before giving Silver a heated kiss on the lips.

"No need to apologize" Silverflair said once the kiss was over. "Sit on my lap"

'Valve exposed or not exposed?" Urgent asked.

"Where would you like my spike?"

"Buried in my hot valve" urgent stated without even thinking. It was obvious he had wanted this for a while.

"Then sit with your valve open"

"Yes love" Urgent said, instantly obeying what Silver had told him to do. Silverflair caressed his mate and his fingers found the others valve and teased him. The medic in training moaned, and gently helped guide Silver to the best spots. Silverflair continued to kiss Urgent and let him guide his fingers. Urgent enjoyed the ministrations as Pride watched. He loved both his mates, and loved to see Urgent get the attention that Silver gave.

"When you're ready ease onto my spike." It wasn't long before Urgent climbed on and began to ride the spike for all he was worth. He needed this. Silver used his hands and helped guide Urgent at the pace he had set. Urgent moaned as he felt the spike go in and out of him. None of the three realized that the spark bonding that united the three had knocked up Urgent, hence he was craving more interfacing and attention.

"Do you like this love?" Silverflair asked.

"Oh Primus….ugh….uh huh….more please" Urgent begged as he felt his mate's hand rub his own thick spike that was wedged between them.

"You're setting the pace darling" Silver said stroking and caressing. Urgent bounced more and faster, wanting to reach that elusive overload, but was tiring out, and needed help. Silver used both hands to help Urgent keep moving at the pace that had been set. Urgent overloaded and then passed out in his mate's arms. Silverflair held him for a bit before carefully getting him to bed and Pride came over and cleaned Silver up. Problem was, Urgent hadn't gotten enough energon for himself, and the sparklings were taking it all. He was not the type to pass out. After about 10 minutes, Urgent still didn't rouse, and his mates realized something was wrong.

"Do you think he needs energon?" Pride asked.

"Yes, and an exam by a medic" Silverflair responded. Pride nodded and commed for a medic.

Having forgotten to shut off his comm. link, Kryptonight got the call and went to check on the bot, no one yet knowing what had transpired in the med bay. "He passed out but he hasn't woken" Pride said.

Krypto immediately hung an energon drip before examining the bot further. "He is sparked" the seeker medic finally stated.

"How far along" Silverflair asked.

"About a month" the seeker medic stated, which was about how long ago the three had bonded.

"Do you know how many?"

"Three, and if the data is correct, all three of these little ones are going to be blind, my brother" Krypto stated. Silver sighed, having always been blind it didn't bother Silver but it was not something he wished for his sparklings.

"I wish I had different news for you, better news, but I can't tell you a lie' the seeker medic stated.

Silver nodded. "I know, you never could lie to me. Primus knows you tried more than once"

"and each time you caught me because your other sensors picked up on things that you had learned meant someone was lying" Krypto said, smile on his faceplates as he thought of the memories. "But you know something, these little ones will be better off, because you know a lot about how to help them."

"Still they should be allowed to see the world"

'Just because they can't see doesn't mean they can't experience the world in which we live. Look at you, you are an explorer and have come so far. I remember when mom and dad brought you home and we all were curious, but when they told us that we all had to work with you, we did, we all taught you things that make you the bot you are today. No one ever gave up on you, silver. Don't give up on these little ones before their even sparked" Krypto stated.

Silverflair sighed. "I won't but you have no idea how much I wish I could see even for just a day."

Krypto thought of something. Since he and Slugbug were special, he figured he could help his brother. 'Silver, hook one of your processor cables into my processor" Krypto stated, surprising Silverflair.

"I want to do this because...?" Silverflair asked but got one of his cables out.

Krypto quickly attached the cable, offlining his optics until he had the cable adjusted correctly. "Are you ready?" Krypto asked.

"Yeah, but what are you…." Silver asked, but before he finish, Krypto onlined his optics, and suddenly everything in Silver's world was bright and unfamiliar. He was "seeing" through the seeker's optics.

"You asked for a chance to see" Krypto stated, 'here's a chance for you."

Silverflair gasped as he saw for the first time ever. "I..."

Krypto slowly looked around the room, allowing Silverflair to see his mates for the very first time. Pride was sitting on the couch, smiling while Urgent was passed out. "Pride come to me" Silver requested.

Pride came over smiling and sat beside his mate. "Yes my love"

"You're even more beautiful than I originally thought, as is Urgent. You both are such a feast for the optics" Silver stated as he used his own hands to feel along pride as Kryptonight moved his optics and head, doing his best to allow Silver to see, for just this short time. Krypto couldn't keep this up forever, but he knew he could do this for a little while for his brother.

Pride moaned as Silverflair caressed him. "I love you"

"I love you too, my sweet" Silverflair stated. Kryptonight was getting a bit run down, but he tried to go a little bit longer. Soon though, Kryptonight couldn't take the strain anymore.

"Please prepare, my brother, as I can't keep this up much longer and I am going to have to disconnect you. Maybe we can do this again another time" Krypto stated, sorrow in his voice. Silverflair nodded and let his brother disconnect them.

Silver's optic world went dark once again. "I'm sorry I couldn't take the strain on my systems any longer for this time" Krypto stated, sorrow evident, as he wanted to help his brother so much, as after Slugbug, Krypto was closest to Silverflair.

"Thank you for letting me have what time you could"

"You are welcome, my brother" Krypto stated before excusing himself. Pride studied his mate.

"I love you regardless, love. It doesn't matter to me whether you can see or not, I still love you" Pride stated as he nuzzled silver, though still keeping an optic on Urgent who was starting to come around.

"I know you do" Silverflair said pulling Pride to him.

"Ugh…what happened?" Urgent wondered, finally roused out of his shock.

Silverflair found Urgent's hand. "You're sparked dear"

"Are you ok with that, my loves?' Urgent asked, surprising both Pride and Silver, as they had no idea that part of the reason Urgent had passed out was he was worried sick that they would be upset with him.

"Of course we are dear." Urgent carefully got up and went to sit on the side of Silver not currently taken up by Pride and snuggled in close. Silverflair wrapped his arm around Urgent.

"You're not upset with me for being sparked?" Urgent asked.

"Of course not"

And without knowing what the medic had said, urgent spoke more. "There is a high chance that they will have visual problems or be sparked blind, as both my creators were blind and all my siblings are severely impaired to blind. I am the only one in my family who can see without any devices or difficulty" Urgent stated.

"It's funny you should mention that"

Urgent looked to his mates, confused. 'What do you mean?" Pride said what Krypto had told them. "I'm sorry, I…I should have told you sooner. It's just that my parents are both dead and most of my siblings are either dead or in the base of Good Health, as they can't live on their own as they are too poor to afford what they need to live independently and can't live on their own" Urgent stated, remembering with fondness a pair of brothers that he had been close to that was in the other base, two of the lucky ones to have survived. These brothers were blind and developmentally challenged, but Urgent didn't want to say anything about that. Silverflair made note to talk to Keeper, maybe something could be done.

Urgent snuggled into his mates, trying not to cry at the memory of his parents and particularly his older siblings, as most of them died a cruel death and he had been left raising his younger siblings, as his family had fallen through the cracks, left to fend for themselves, and Urgent had had no choice but to put the two of his surviving younger siblings in the other base. Silverflair commed his brother even as he held his mates.

"Keeper here, how can I help you?" Keeper asked, knowing this line was from family.

"Brother I need assistance with something"

"What can I help you with, Silverflair?" Keeper asked, curious as Silver rarely if ever asked for help or made requests. Silverflair told of his mate's brothers he just learned of and their situation.

Keeper listened, as he had never liked the base of Good Health, not as a whole, but the mental health wing was an atrocity. And Keeper, having access to the records, learned that was where all of Urgent's surviving brothers had been placed, as both were developmentally challenged and blind, neither one with a processor capability beyond a sparkling. And after talking with Urgent, Keeper was even more determined to get those two out of there and bring them here, to stay with their brother who had cared for them until he couldn't do it any longer. "I will take care of things, and bring those two here, as I am sure they miss Urgent."

"Thank you, brother"

"You are welcome, Keeper out.' And with that, Keeper sent a few bots to the base to take these two out by command of the Prime, and though there was resistance, by the staff not the sought bots, Steelpipe and Halfpipe were soon on their way back to the base of the Prime. Even though they were adults, their bodies were small, and while they were able to walk, they had been restrained much of their life. Urgent hadn't wanted to leave them here, but he had had no choice.

The bots who had got them treated them kindly and took them to Ratchet, who was gentle and patient with them. Both were scared and clung to each other, searching for a familiar voice and touch. Silverflair learned they were there and took Urgent to the med bay.

Urgent saw his brothers and ran to them. He had tried getting them out of the hellhole they were in but had failed. "My babies, my babies" Urgent stated running to his brothers. Steelpipe and Halfpipe hugged onto Urgent tightly.

Ratchet watched as the two bots settled down, Urgent just seemed to have the touch. "Ratchet, I raised these two after I lost my older siblings and parents. We had no help and I did what I could. I had no choice but to leave them there. I only meant it to be temporary, but the staff refused to allow me to take them out" Urgent stated as he held them close. Silverflair could feel in his spark just how happy his mate was.

"Well when Prime says to release them no matter how much grumbling it gets done"

Urgent scanned over the two and noted several unexplained injuries. There was only one explanation – they had been beaten even though they were blind and had the processor level of a sparkling. Urgent pointed out the injuries to Ratchet, who didn't like what he saw either, as the injuries were layered and in various stages of healing. "Ratchet, they are basically like sparklings" Urgent said, 'and they are blind. They don't know any better." And as if to illustrate Urgent's point, poor Halfpipe had an accident and then cringed, as if fearing he was going to be hit. Ratchet soothed him and got him cleaned up.

"I had them potty trained, before they went there..."Urgent stated, crying as he couldn't believe how bad he had let his brothers get treated.

"It's alright, Urgent, we'll help them" Ratchet said.

Urgent looked over at his mate. "Can…can they stay….with us?" Urgent asked, knowing his last two remaining brothers had nowhere else to go.

"Of course they can" Silverflair said.

"Hear that, babies, you're coming home with mommy" Urgent said, earning a purr and a tighter hug from both of his brothers.

"Do you need anything for them?" Ratchet asked.

"Other than larger sizes of normal sparkling stuff, I ought to be good. And I call them my babies, as I took care of them. they don't know me as a brother, they only know me as mommy, as thanks to me, they don't remember anything or know anything of the night the rest of our family was slaughtered" Urgent stated. "I was only a sparkling myself when I started raising them."

Ratchet nodded. "We'll get everything you need"

Silverflair was too shocked to say anything, as when he was a sparkling, he was well protected, had all his parents and siblings, and while the cons were a constant threat, he had lots of bots to go to, all of which would keep him safe. Urgent hadn't had any of that, and at the age of being a sparkling he started raising his brothers. Silver placed on hand on his mate, showing his support. "Give them time, Silver, and they will grow to love you and Pride, I know it" Urgent stated.

"I'm sure your right" Silverflair said. "Shall we take them home?"

'Yes, let's take them home' Urgent said. "Come with mommy, babies" and with that both held Urgent's hands and followed him home. Once home, pride was a little caught off guard, but was soon warm and welcoming.

"Welcome babies" Pride said.

Both were shy and hid behind Urgent. 'Be patient with them, Pride, please. They have had a long day" Urgent stated.

"Would they like to take a nap, I can get a bed ready for them"

Urgent was gentle when he said this, "Pride, they can't sleep in a normal bed, they will roll out. They need a specialized crib. Ratchet was going to get someone to make a large one so that they could both sleep in it. For now, the best place would be on a blanket on the floor." Urgent noted his brothers were tired.

Pride nodded and made them a nest of soft blankets. "Is this okay?"

"It's perfect" said Urgent and he led his brothers to the pile of blankets, and soon they were fast asleep. Tears came to Urgent's optics, as he was angry – mostly at himself – for ever having left them where he had.

Pride and Silverflair went to him and held him close. "They're safe and home now."

"Thank you….thank you so much" Urgent stated as he hugged his mates tightly.

"They can stay with us forever if you want" Silver said.

Urgent smiled and hugged Silver tightly. Urgent finally was completely happy – he had two loving mates and his "babies' were finally back with him, where they belonged.

"Tell us what we can do to help them when they wake"

"What they need to do is to get used to your voices and your touches. They already know mine, and trust it" Urgent stated, and he guided both his mate over to where the two slept and instructed them to touch and talk, as it was the best way the two learned, and Urgent stayed close by, talking and touching as well, offering reassurance as the two were staring to learn the loving and comforting voices and touches of Urgent's mates. Silver and Pride smiled and showed the two love. Slowly, trust was built.

Elsewhere, Ratchet reported the condition of the two who had just arrived to the Prime, both Keeper and Optimus. Neither liked what they heard. "Something must be done about that base" Optimus said.

"I agree, and I wonder how many other bots suffer just like these two" Keeper added. "But the question is what do we want to do about this base, as most of the place we have nothing but good reports from. The only place that seems to have issue is the mental health and behavioral health unit."

"Then those two units will get the overhaul, only bots we know would never do what's been done will be assigned there"

"I agree" stated Keeper, looking at Ratchet, as they would rely on him and the other medics to help with this.

"I'll start making a list"

"I can think of one bot who wouldn't put up with that crap" Optimus stated, causing both Keeper and Ratchet to look at him. "Ratchet, you remember Aquaformer?" Ratchet nodded, how could he forget her. "I think it would be great to have her in charge of the unit or units, as she won't put up with BS."

"By all means feel free to comm her I know I'm not going to do it"

"Why not, scared?" Keeper asked, pushing his luck with the medic.

"No, not scared, she is one of the most stubborn ass femmes you will ever meet. She even defied your father at times, brat" Ratchet stated, startling Keeper who had always thought that no one ever had defied his father.

"Is this true?" Keeper asked his father.

"Oh yes, on numerous occasions"

"We were lucky that she was an Autobot" Ratchet stated before leaving.

Keeper was in shock, before recovering and stating, 'then she sounds perfect. How can I get a hold of her?"

"Through her mate, Stronghold" Optimus stated. "And you're comming her" Optimus added.

Keeper nodded, a little reluctantly. He contacted Stronghold, a mech Keeper didn't realize helped monitor the security of the base, who put him through.

'Aquaformer here, who's this?" The deep femme voice answered, slightly shocking Keeper, though he held his composure, as he was the Prime.

"This is Peacekeeper" Keeper said. "May I have a word with you?"

"Via comm. or in person?" Aquaformer asked.

"Whichever is better for you"

"Be to your office in a few minutes" Aquaformer stated. And in no more than 5 minutes, a bot who looked anything but femme-like showed up. "I'm Aquaformer, you wanted to see me, Prime. And nice to see you again, Optimus."

"Aquaformer" Optimus nodded.

"Yes I did" Keeper said. "Please have a seat"

Aquaformer sat, and listened. Optimus could see Keeper was worried about pissing off this femme. After all, Aquaformer was almost as big as Keeper. But after listening, Aquaformer spoke up. "I will gladly go over there and whip things into shape, and I won't stand for abuse. Those who pass my scrutiny will be the only ones there" Aquaformer stated, much to both Keeper and Optimus's relief, as they both could tell this was one femme you didn't want to piss off.

"Thank you Aquaformer, whatever you need you shall have it"

Aquaformer smiled. "There is no reason to fear me, Keeper. I would never deliberately harm anyone, outside of war situations" Aquaformer stated, shocking both Optimus and Keeper.

"Could have fooled me" Optimus said.

"For your information, Optimus, before I was forced to be a leader, I was a nurse. I took care of patients. In fact, I worked alongside Ratchet as he was going through medic training and when he was still trying to find his place. I have been around a lot longer than you think I have Optimus, and if I have survived this long, it is not because I am a softy' Aquaformer added.

"I've noticed"

And while Aquaformer and the Primes were still talking, Urgent noticed his younger brothers were starting to wake. "I'm here, babies. Mommy's here" urgent stated. They squeaked a bit. Urgent was sad, as before he had left them at that place, they had also had a small vocabulary, but now they didn't even talk. But not willing to dwell on the past any longer, Urgent went to his brothers. "Babies, mommy wants you to meet a couple of bots, can you behave for mommy?" Urgent asked as he gently stroked their faceplates. Leaning into the touch they bobbed their heads.

"Babies this is one of your papas, Silverflair" Urgent stated, silently instructing Silverflair to speak and stroke them as well, so they would process that this bot was safe as well as what the safe bot sounded like and felt like. Silverflair gently found them and spoke to them as he rubbed their faces.

And after about 15 minutes, Urgent could tell his brothers had memorized the sound and the touch of Silverflair. Silently, Urgent asked Silverflair to back off, which the bot did. "And this is your second papa, Pride" Urgent stated, silently giving Pride the same instructions he had given Silverflair. Pride nodded and did the same as Silver did.

And after another 15 minutes, the two had memorized Pride's gentle touch and soothing voice. "You were very good, my babies. And mommy loves you so much" Urgent said, hugging his brothers gently yet firmly. They squeaked and nuzzled. "Would the babies like some energon?" Both Halfpipe and Steelpipe bobbed their heads. "Pride, why don't you feed Halfpipe and Silver, why don't you feed Steelpipe? I want them to get used to you, just in case something happens" Urgent stated. They nodded and they got the energon and settled their respective brother in their arms and little by little fed them the energon.

Urgent watched, and was glad that his brothers were with them. And then poor Halfpipe spit up, which Urgent knew was common when the bot drank too fast. "Encourage him to slow down a bit, or he will continue to spit up, Pride" Urgent stated as he went between his two mates to make sure his brothers were ok with this.

Pride nodded. "Slow down for papa baby" Pride said and took the cube away for a moment for Halfpipe to swallow what he had. "Swallow baby." Halfpipe slowed down, happy to feel energon in his belly without a tube being used. Little by little Pride got Halfpipe fed. Halfpipe smiled and snuggled closer to Pride. Urgent, happy with Halfpipe's progress, check on Steelpipe, the older of the two, and the more wary of the two, only to find the bot snuggled close to Silverflair. Silverflair rubbed Steelpipe's helm gently talking to him gently. Steelpipe cooed as he drank slowly, seeming to know he had all the time in the world to take his energon. Silverflair softly kissed Steelpipe's helm and just held Steelpipe and fed him.

Things seemed to be going well, so Urgent stepped out of the room just to get some energon for him and his mates, and even though he hadn't left, both of his brothers, not sensing Urgent around, began to get really fussy to the point Halfpipe started crying. Pride was trying hard, but Halfpipe was inconsolable. "Mommy will be right back" Pride soothed. "He's not leaving you"

Urgent soon returned, not understanding what was going on. "What's going on?" urgent asked, and just like that, sensing and hearing mommy, both settled down.

"They didn't sense you any more" Silver said.

Urgent sighed. "I hope there was a way to expand the range of their sensors, or I will never be able to leave a room without them" Urgent stated.

"I can help with that" Silver said.

'That would be much appreciated" Urgent stated. "I just hope I can get them back up to the same function they were before I dropped them off at that…that place."

"I know you will and we will help you"

"It all depends on them. I just hope they realize they will never again be separated from me for any reason that I can help."

"We know they will" Silver said. "They just need time"

And as if to illustrate Silver's point, Steelpipe spoke up. "M…ma…mommy?"

Silver smiled. 'That's right that's mommy, do you want mommy to hold you?"

Steelpipe shook his head, he wanted to stay where he was. And judging by how the bot shook in his arms, Silver knew the answer. "Looks like he wants to get to know one of his papas better" Urgent said with a smile as Steelpipe curled even more into Silver, as if he could understand that, like him, this bot was blind.

"Love you" Steelpipe managed to get out after many tries. 'Love mommy…love papas." Urgent was shocked, as his siblings hadn't forgotten, they just had been wary of using what little skills they had. And "papas" was even a new word.

"Love you too little one" Silverflair said wrapping his arms a bit more around the other.


	35. Chapter 35

Elsewhere, while the new arrivals were settling in, Dash was hard at work, building the special crib for the new arrivals, happy that another family had been reunited.

Dash's mate saw and came over with energon. "Do you need help my love?"

"Almost done, be with you soon love" Dash stated, as he hammered in the last nail. "Would you like come with me to deliver the bed?"

"I will but you need to drink the energon"

Dash looked down and saw the energon his mate had brought him. "Thank you love, you spoil me too much" Dash stated as he drank the refreshing energon. And once he was finished with the energon, they headed over to Silverflair's quarters with the special bed for the new arrivals. Urgent let them in with a smile.

"Here's their special berth, Urgent. I hope they like it" Dash stated, not seeing the small adult bots come explore the new object, made soft and supportive especially for them. Silver came up behind and placed the two excited bots in the bed, where they curled up together and soon were fast asleep, deep in recharge.

"Thank you Dash this is wonderful" Silverflair said. Dash nodded and then presented an additional gift, a special monitor so that no matter where Urgent went, Urgent could always hear his brothers and his brothers could always hear him.

Urgent smiled and hugged Dash. "Thank you so very much"

"You are very welcome, and I hope that your brothers soon find themselves welcome here, not just by you, but also by others, who could help watch them for times when you want just a few hours of intimacy or some such thing" Dash said with a smile before leaving with his mate. 'Enjoy the gifts, and enjoy your new arrivals."

Silverflair and pride hugged Urgent. "Let them sleep and I'll work on their sensors." Urgent nodded, overwhelmed by all the concern that was shared as well as the comfort offered by all the bots here that had met these two since they arrived.

Elsewhere, Mirage had learned of the new arrivals, and since Optimus and Pincer weren't home at the time to keep him in bed, Mirage carefully got into a wheelchair crafted for him for when Pincer had to help him out. And he headed out, and made his way to his son's quarters. Mirage knocked, and his sight shocked Pride, as Mirage was never one to be in a wheelchair. "I had a small operation and need to temporarily be in this lousy wheelchair. Is there any way I could see the new arrivals?" Mirage asked.

"Of course come in they're in there sleeping right now"

As Mirage entered, before he could see the new arrivals, his little grandbabies came up to him, and all were eager to greet him. He spent a little time with each of the little ones before they lost interest and went on their way elsewhere, and then Mirage turned his attention to the new arrivals. He looked at them and his spark went out to them. "Rest, my grandbabies. You are safe' Mirage said gently and soothingly, gently stroking each face plate. Mirage continued to talk to them for about half an hour as Urgent and Pride watched, finding exactly where their mate had learned to be so loving. And having lost track of time, Mirage had no idea Optimus had come home and was now looking for his "runaway" mate.

"Would you like some energon mom?" Silverflair asked.

'If it's not a problem" Mirage replied gently, still close to Steelpipe and Halfpipe. 'I hope they can get to know us so that they know love from more than just the parents that care for them."

Elsewhere, Optimus had come home and found Mirage gone. Optimus commed Pincer first, due to the wheelchair being gone, to see if pincer had taken Mirage somewhere. But when Pincer stated he had been in the med bay without Mirage, Optimus swore, as it meant his mate had taken off on his own and could be anywhere.

Silverflair got his mother energon. "They will love you mom"

Urgent watched as his brothers seemed to respond to Mirage's gentle voice as well his warm touches even better than the bot had expected. And Mirage began to chat with his son and his mates while Optimus frantically searched for his mate, knowing Mirage shouldn't be up in the chair too long due to possible complications from the surgery he had had. Optimus pulsed along the bond trying to find Mirage.

Mirage wasn't aware of it, but his own spark pulsed back, telling his mate exactly where to find him. Once Optimus learned of where his mate, he realized he should have figured his mate was there, and he went to collect his wayward mate. Optimus relaxed a bit and knocked on the door gently as he didn't want to upset Urgent's brothers.

Pride let the former leader in, both he and Urgent surprised to see Mirage and Optimus in their quarters. And silver knew he needed to come out and say it. "Urgent, Pride, these are my parents – Optimus and Mirage. They have a third mate, but that wasn't until after I was an adult' Silver stated gently, not wanting to wake Urgent care's brothers.

They nodded in awe and Optimus went and looked at Steelpipe and Halfpipe. "Sweet darlings" Optimus said and caressed their faces. "Your grandpa, babies"

Though not waking, both cooed, as they had now processed two new bots that they knew instinctively that they could trust, by the gentle, warm touches and warm, loving voices. And after a bit longer, Optimus turned to Mirage, the real reason he had come. "I know love, I know I have been up a long time and I shouldn't have come here on my own, but I wanted to meet the new arrivals" Mirage stated.

"It's alright but let me take you home." Mirage nodded, ready to go home, as he was tired and sore. Optimus said goodbye to all of them before he got Mirage home and comfortable. Mirage was once again feeling better, as the pillows supported his weight as his back healed. But Mirage could sense certain feelings coming off his mate, Optimus, and while Optimus was trying to make Mirage more comfortable, Mirage gently began rubbing the groin plating of the co-prime and former leader.

Optimus panted. "Mirage you don't have to..."

Mirage silenced his mate, and brought his mate's groin plating closer to his head. And once in reach, Mirage used his tongue to tease the groin plating, hoping it would open so he could at least tease the wet valve and suck on the quickly stiffening spike. Optimus opened with a groan as warmth moved through him. Mirage kept up his ministrations, using his hands and his warm tongue and mouth to help satisfy his mate. Ratchet had told that them that they couldn't interface the normal way just yet, but that didn't mean Mirage wasn't going to find a creative way around that, especially if Optimus needed some attention, like he did now, and Pincer wasn't available.

"Oh Mirage..." Optimus moaned. Mirage would use his tongue to tease the wet valve while his hands danced over the spike, and then reverse it, where his fingers would tease the valve, inside and out, while his tongue and mouth played with Optimus's very sensitive spike. Mirage felt bad that he couldn't stick his spike deep in his mate like his mate wanted, but he was trying the next best thing. It was enough for Optimus though who moaned and gave Mirage praise. Mirage ignored his own feelings of arousal, as this was for Optimus's benefit, not the illusionist's benefit, and Mirage worked hard until Optimus hit a processor-shattering overload. Optimus trembled and panted before kissing Mirage deeply.

"I hope that helped you, beloved" Mirage stated, smiling, as a few drops of lubricant stained his faceplates just below his mouth. Optimus licked the drops away nodding. Mirage enjoyed the licking and tried not to let his own stiff spike show, but Optimus knew his mate better than that.

"May I help you?"

"If you have the time' Mirage stated, a response he had gotten so used to saying that he thought little of it, but hearing it was painful for Optimus as it reminded him of all the times he had rushed things and left Mirage hanging when he was leader. Optimus took his time and did to Mirage what he had done to him. Mirage didn't last near as long as Optimus did, first because Mirage had tricks to keep his mate on edge and secondly because it had been a long time since Optimus had done this to Mirage.

"When you're stronger I'll do more for you"

Mirage nodded. But then he thought about something. "I want…I want to try and walk" he told his mate, knowing Optimus was big enough to catch him if he lost his balance.

"Are you sure? Do you want to rest first?"

"I am sure, I don't want to be stuck in bed or that chair all the time. Help me, please?" Mirage asked, already trying to get out on his own. And Mirage was sitting on the side of the berth before Optimus could even react. Optimus moved and supported Mirage and helped him to his feet. Mirage was wobbly and his balance was a little off, but he was determined to get this. He relied on Optimus through much of this first time. Optimus could feel that, despite the weakness and the balance problems from not having walked in a while, Mirage was happy.

"I have you, I won't let you fall." Mirage walked around a few minutes, before he was too drained to continue. Optimus helped him back to bed and kissed him.

"Thanks, beloved' Mirage stated, before once again falling into recharge, as his body repaired itself. Optimus kept watch and spent time with Pincer when he got home.

"How's Mirage doing, love?" Pincer asked.

"He managed a few steps" Optimus said holding Pincer.

Pincer smiled, as that meant Mirage was getting better. But for as much as he was glad his mate was better, he was wanting some attention and he slowly began grinding his hips and aft over Optimus's groin plating. 'I'm….so….hot" Pincer whispered. Optimus smiled and kissed pincer before rubbing his aft.

"need you…inside me….my stud muffin" Pincer whispered, instantly striking Optimus and making the bot horny, as there was only one reason Pincer ever called Optimus stud muffin, just like there was only one reason Mirage called Optimus a certain cutesy name – interfacing.

"Open for me dearling, if you want my spike"

Shivering in anticipation, Pincer opened his intimate area, exposing all, his dripping valve, his stiff spike, and even his aft port. "Take me, make me yours baby…my stud muffin" Pincer hissed in pure pleasure.

"Where do you want my spike dearling?"

"In both my valve and my aft" Pincer stated. Optimus nodded and took Pincers aft first. Pincer moaned, and it wasn't long before Pincer was overloading, which told Optimus that Pincer had been waiting a while to ask for attention.

"You can always ask when you need"

"Usually not in need…." Pincer stated, "As Mirage good about taking care of needs."

"Anytime you need me dearling just say so"

"Need you now….so badly" Pincer stated.

And as those two enjoyed each other, Grimlock was preparing for Soundwave's return. Soundwave had been gone for a couple days, and Grimlock had missed his mate. Grimlock was also horny, but had not wanted to take advantage of Sparklingpopper. And so, a horny Grimlock waited for his mate. Soundwave finally made it home.

Grimlock greeted his mate with a kiss. "Me Grimlock miss mate" and in more ways than one was the left out part.

"Missed you too" Soundwave said. Grimlock, too simple to hide his needs and feelings, began rubbing his mate's groin plating. He had been waiting for this for the past couple days. Soundwave moaned and kissed Grimlock.

"Mate in need like me Grimlock?" the dinobot asked, his low growls of pleasure coming through.

"Yessss...please Grimlock..."

Grimlock scooped up his mate and carried him to the berth while spoiling the tape deck with all manner of attention, warming Soundwave up. Soon though, Grimlock revealed his thick, throbbing spike. "Where mate want spike?"

"Valve..." Soundwave moaned and bucked. He had no idea what was going to happen. Grimlock slid his throbbing spike deep into his mate, and then released his spark to reaffirm their bond. Soundwave released his as well, and the two sparks met, neither changing color, but confirming the bond. But as the sparks returned, they got mixed up, and returned to the wrong chambers, though neither noticed, as after the intense overload, both fell asleep.

Several hours later, Grimlock awoke first, not noticing anything amiss, and got up to go take care of some things, and left the room, unaware he was in his mate's body. Soundwave likewise had no idea he was in Grimlock's body till he tried to get up and felt weighed down.

And while Soundwave was waking up with shock, Grimlock was far away in the med bay. Grimlock looked at the medic, Razor, who Grimlock really didn't care for, and thought projected without realizing it. "You will constantly leave your valve, spike and aft port exposed, thinking this is perfectly normal, and you will do as told except covering your groin area" Grimlock thought, for he could think complicated thoughts, just not articulate them, and then left, not seeing as Razor did as had been projected. Grimlock had other areas to visit. Poor Windrider was going to get a shock when he came to the med bay. Soundwave meanwhile was comming Grimlock to get him home.

Since it felt weird, Grimlock ignored the comms, and wandered into the rec room, where he found Ratchet, Bee and Dive just relaxing. He had often wondered how other bots did threesomes, and right before the bots optics, the three began to get intimate, ignoring the fact that someone was in the rec room watching them. Grimlock was thoroughly fascinated as he watched the three for a bit longer.

Soundwave got up with a little effort he had to find Grimlock and without meaning to he caused a little bit of damage and he asked popper if he could clean it before hunting. Soundwave was frustrated as he just couldn't keep the large body in control that well, and wondered how Grimlock seemed be able to keep himself from destroying everything in sight, but that matter little at the moment, as Soundwave realized that the whole base was in danger from the simplistic mind taking over his body.

Meanwhile, Grimlock had moved on to yet another room where he found Flasher and Keeper, the twins, and having always wanted to see the two go at it, right before Grimlock's optics, the two, thought mated to different bots began to go at each other, and Grimlock watched with curiosity, as he wondered if Keeper would actually be able to knock up Flasher, something that no matter what, would be unable to be reversed.

Soundwave found he could smell things better and he used that to his advantage and felt a need to hurry. Soundwave made it to the med bay and saw Razor, completely exposed, and swore.

While, elsewhere, Grimlock had moved on after Keeper had successfully knocked up his twin, though an afterthought made the two forget it had even happened. And as Grimlock moved on, he came to a set of bots who had made fun of him the night before and he used the power of persuasion he now seemed to have to punish them. And then he moved on tweaking things here and there, leaving utter chaos in his wake, slowly making his way back to his quarters.

Soundwave tried to hurry and found the next scene and the next this was bad, and bots wondered why he was so reserved.

Meanwhile, after having left chaos in his wake, Grimlock returned home, to find his mate gone, but popper there. "You will want to be a sparkling and relive life growing up with Grimlock and Soundwave as your parents' Grimlock projected, as he wanted the best for Sparklingpopper. Grimlock listened to popper's mind and found the bot not only had wanted to start over and wanted to be called Second Chance, he had been worried that Grimlock and Soundwave wouldn't really want to raise him. Grimlock's projection had pushed Popper in the direction he had been leaning in. Once that was done, Grimlock waited for his mate to return.

Soundwave went home frustrated when he saw Grimlock and gave the other a look.

"What mate doing looking like me Grimlock?" Grimlock asked, not having grasped the real situation.

"Statement go look in mirror" Soundwave was said staying right where he was.

Grimlock looked, "Why me look like mate?" Grimlock asked, still not quite understanding.

"Statement our sparks must have switched bodies"

"How we switch back?" Grimlock asked. Soundwave didn't know but had theories.

Soundwave picked up his own body and gently carried it to the bed. Soundwave found it hurt his back, badly, but he also realized Grimlock never said anything. Soundwave made note to have Grimlock's back looked at. "We will face."

"Me do as you say' Grimlock stated, relying on Soundwave to know what to do. It was to Soundwave to get himself ready like this.

"Ouch ouch, too much' Grimlock squealed in pain as Soundwave grabbed his own spike too hard. Soundwave winced and tried to be gentle.

"Use gentle program 2" Grimlock stated, having programmed several different programs for pleasing his mate without hurting the bot. Soundwave was starting to see just how careful Grimlock was with him, as Soundwave now realized it took so much for Grimlock just to be gentle with him. Soundwave found the program and used it.

It was overly simple for him, but he was surprised at its specifics and such. Grimlock was soon moaning and well primed for the next part. Soundwave kept it gentle and was soon sliding into his body.

The program kept Soundwave from damaging his body. And soon enough, both sparks were exposed and floating overhead, and while they met, Soundwave became knocked up, but on the way back, the sparks returned to the right chambers.

Soundwave sighed being back in his body. "Statement, I have to go fix things"

Grimlock nodded, not realizing the mess he caused. Thankfully for Soundwave, Grimlock was too simple to delete what he had done, and Soundwave was able to retrieve the data of everything that had been down. Most were harmless fun, a few were disappointing, and a couple were funny. One data track was a bit disturbing, the one between Flasher and his twin, but for the most part, most things were fixable and nothing was done to deliberately harm anyone. That was the one Soundwave was dreading most but knew he had to speak to them.

And so, after fixing the others, Soundwave called Keeper, Flasher, and all their mates to a private room to talk with them. It wasn't going to be easy but he knew it must be done. Once they were all seated, he began. "Statement, I have something important you all need to know" Soundwave started out saying.

"What is it Soundwave?" Keeper asked.

Soundwave sighed. "Statement, my mate and I had an accident where our sparks ended up in the wrong bodies. Statement, my mate had access to my telepathic powers and was very curious while he had them. Statement, he had Flasher and Keeper interface, Result: high possibility Flasher carrying Keeper's sparklings" Soundwave stated. Of all the things that could have come from Soundwave that was the last thing they had expected to hear.

"Statement, I apologize for my mate and I wish I could do more, but that is not something I can reverse with my powers" Soundwave stated.

"Thank you Soundwave...if that's all you can go"

"statement will help as much as I can." Keeper nodded and when they were alone couldn't look the others in the optics.

"We support you, both of you" saber soon said Keeper looked up a bit.

"And we will all be here for you" charger said echoing sabers comment. Keeper looked to his brother.

"Nothing we can do now but accept this and move on" flasher stated, love in his voice. Keeper nodded slowly.

"And all four of us will be here for both of you" kit stated and the other 3 nodded.

"I'm sorry this has happened" Keeper said. Soundwave went home and knew he needed to talk to Grimlock. Grimlock was sleeping on the berth, tired from his earlier excursion. Soundwave let him sleep.

A couple hours later Grimlock woke and saw that his mate was none too pleased with him. "me sorry" was all Grimlock said.

"Grimlock, I have to be very careful with my telepathy. I can do serious harm"

"Me wish you told me Grimlock sooner" Grimlock stated, knowing he deserved this.

"You're right, but now you know. It's why I am the way I am" Soundwave said.

"Shall me Grimlock help you into bed?" the dinobot asked reminding Soundwave about something.

"Statement after we have your back looked at"

"me strong, pain no big deal, had ever since first carried you to bed" Grimlock stated shocking his mate.

"Statement we're going to med bay"

"fine me go." Soundwave took Grimlock to the med bay and had the medic on duty look at Grimlock's back.

Windrider came over and checked out the Dinobot's back strut, and noticed that the reinforcements were cracked, and if not brought in now, Grimlock would soon be paralyzed from the waist down. Windrider called his son as he put Grimlock into stasis lock – this would require both their expertise to fix. Ratchet came and since he had helped build the dinobot he knew Grimlock's systems, and so father and son worked together.

"Grimlock was made of earth metal, dad. Is there any way we can rebuild him, and give him much stronger Cybertronian metal, like the stuff we are made out of?" Ratchet asked, wondering if there were any scraps to fashion and use.

"Yes, as we have some metal that was left after the war. I think we can rebuild him, and make his frame and body stronger" Windrider stated. And so for hours upon hours, the two worked and worked, constantly monitoring Grimlock's spark as they rebuilt his larger than normal body.

Soundwave waited for word, looking at him you couldn't see his nervousness. He kept praying Grimlock would be okay.

Many hours later, a rebuilt, Cybertronian Grimlock was complete – his size and strength even greater than the limited size the earth metal could give him. He was less boxy and curvier and his weight was much more balanced, though he still had his simplistic processor. Ratchet and Windrider came out and told Soundwave that the operation had been a success. Ratchet told Wave to go check out the bot, as he probably wouldn't even recognize the bot. Soundwave rushed in and stopped when he saw Grimlock, he was shocked at what he saw.

As Grimlock woke, he growled a low growl, something that Soundwave recognized as something only Grimlock only did in private. He soon stood, his slick metallic body slighter bigger and much stronger than it had been. Gone were the sharp corners, replaced by sweeping and smooth curves. Gone was the red and silver patchy color scheme, in its place was a black with silver trim. Grimlock soon stood, and let out a mighty roar, before seeing his mate. "Me Grimlock feel good." His teeth were sharp metal and pure white. Grimlock looked ferocious.

Soundwave moved to Grimlock and caressed his face wanting to prove to himself what he was seeing. "Grimlock"

Grimlock made a low, gentle growl before gently kissing his mate, without even scratching Soundwave's paint with his sharp teeth. 'Me feel strong love, me better able protect you and sparklings" Grimlock stated, grin a mile wide on plastered on his face.

"Grimlock is stronger" Soundwave said and moved into his mate's arms.

Grimlock smiled and nodded, roaring loudly. And then he held his mate close to his spark. Soundwave could feel it – this was his mate, rebuilt and stronger.

Soundwave rested his head on his mate's chest. "I want you to look in mirror"

Grimlock looked around to find a mirror and finally found one. He darn near passed out when he saw what he looked like. "That really me Grimlock?" he asked. He had never been a vain bot, never cared what he looked like. This was beyond his wildest dreams, and even Soundwave could feel it.

Soundwave nodded. "Ratchet and father made you stronger, smoother"

Grimlock looked closely. 'Me no longer of earth, me of Cybertron now" Grimlock stated with pride.

"Still Grimlock I love'' Soundwave said kissing the dinobot.

"Me always be Grimlock, no one else to be' Grimlock stated, causing his mate to slightly chuckle. "We go home" Grimlock stated, scooping up his mate and heading out of the med bay. Ratchet knew better than to try and stop the bot. He and his father watched as the two headed off, happy to keep the two together.

Elsewhere, keeper was going to talk with his father. They were going to meet in a room that they didn't realize was just above Wheeljack's lab. Optimus, always one with a contingency plan, had put in the computer system, that should in the bizarre event that both he and Keeper were no longer able to act as Prime for whatever reason, Mirage would take over until either one or both were able to return or the Matrix selected another bot, and it was a good thing that plan was in place, as keeper and Optimus had no idea that their lives were about to change, and fast. And even though Optimus was unknowingly sparked, this would still affect him.

A light flashed, and suddenly, there weren't two adults in the room anymore – there were two scared sparklings. Primus knew this was coming and managed to bond the sparks of the sparklings developing in Optimus with Optimus's spark for the time being, the same with Keeper as well.

Keeper cried and Optimus whimpered, the computer program taking effect sent to Mirage the instructions from Optimus.

Mirage, having healed slightly faster than expected, was up and about, though he wasn't fast yet. He could feel his mate and his son reaching for him, and though Mirage was now the Prime, his first concern was for that of Keeper and Optimus. It didn't take long before Mirage found the two, and sighed before going to them, arms wide open and a warm loving voice. "Come to mommy" Mirage stated, drawing the attention of the two small bots.

The two primes looked and crawled to Mirage, both were scared.

Mirage hugged the two little ones. "I promise to get to the bottom of this, loves' Mirage stated, carefully picking the two up.

They both snuggled close clicking. Last time Optimus had been that small had been when he had been sparked.

Keeper clung tightly to his mother, who had been very supportive of him ever since sparking him. Mirage just sighed, this was going to make things very complicated. "Ratchet, please come to my location" Mirage stated, knowing that only Ratchet had any kind of experience with this.

Ratchet groaned and waddled his way to Mirage.

"Ratchet, don't you dare give me an attitude, as I am now your Prime" Mirage said before turning around and revealing a sparkling Optimus and Keeper.

Ratchet grumped. "Alright do we know anything other than their sparklings?"

"I think that they are really sparklings, as all they have done is squeaked' Mirage stated. "And it just recently happened, as the computer just tapped me about being Prime."

Ratchet nodded and scanned them both. "Pure sparklings"

And while Mirage and Ratchet were trying to figure things out, Wheeljack came running in, not seeing the two little ones in Mirage's hands. "Please don't tell me someone was in this room 15 minutes ago" Wheeljack stated, startling both.

Mirage recovered quickly, "Yeah, bots were Jack, both Keeper and Optimus were in this room, what the hell did you do?" Mirage asked, starting to get very angry.

"It was an accident I swear" Wheeljack said. "Something kicked on that shouldn't have"

"Well, as Prime, I command you to fix it ASAP, as I don't want our Prime, and my son and mate left like this" And with that Mirage walked off, carrying the little ones. Ratchet was livid as well, and tore Wheeljack a new one. Wheeljack felt bad and went to get started.

Mirage carefully brought the sparklings back to his quarters. Pincer took one look and swore. 'We have to care for them, until they return to normal, and we need to talk to saber and Kit' Mirage stated. Pincer nodded and commed them to come and he looked at sparkling Optimus.

Kit and Saber soon came. "Saber, Kit. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but keeper, for the time being, isn't going to be able to be with you, he is going to stay here' Mirage stated, and before Kit or saber could reply, Mirage revealed both primes as sparklings. "They were sitting above Jack's lab when something went off. Jack is working to correct this as we speak. Until then, Keeper is going to stay here, with Pincer and I." Kit and Saber looked at each other but nodded slowly.

"And in the meantime, this means I am Prime" Mirage stated, shocking everyone in the room except the sparklings, who really didn't pay attention.

"You are?" Kit asked confused.

Mirage nodded and then showed the programming he had automatically been sent when Optimus and Keeper were youthened. They nodded in understanding. "We will do as you ask Prime"

"We need every scientist available to work with Jack to figure out what happened and correct it as soon as possible, as I am sure Optimus and Keeper don't want to stay sparklings for long" Mirage stated.

"There is always Starscream and Skyfire"

"I want them on this immediately' Mirage stated, unaware that Skyfire was sparked. They nodded as they didn't know either and commed Starscream.

"Who is the Prime, I want to speak to him?" Starscream demanded, trying to protect his mate. Mirage soon answered and explained what had happened. "I will come" Starscream stated, "but Skyfire will not, as he is sparked."

"I understand" Mirage stated, much to Starscream's relief.

"Good because I would have fought you in this regard"

"Well, my mate and my son are now Sparklings, but I will not risk any sparked bots in this endeavor. All I want is my mate and son returned to normal" Mirage stated.

"Fair enough I will help"

'From one parent and mate to another, thank you" Mirage stated, already showing he was a much different Prime than either Keeper or Optimus.

"You're welcome Mirage" Starscream said.

Meanwhile, in his lab, Jack swore, wondering just how to fix the mess he had created. Starscream came in and started reviewing data. "This is the machine" Jack said, "but it wasn't designed to do that." Starscream frowned and started to examine the machine itself.

Meanwhile Optimus was cooing and gurgling at Mirage. "You are such a cute baby, Optimus" Mirage stated, love in his voice, the way it always was with sparklings and those he loved. Mirage rubbed Optimus's little helm and tickled the little one as well. Optimus clicked giggling. Mirage sighed. Why did stuff like this always seem to happen to him and his mates? Unknowingly, Optimus felt these worried feelings as well and cooed at Mirage, a look of sadness on his face. Mirage realized what had happened, and pushed the sadness aside and returned to spoiling Optimus with attention, while Pincer tried to deal with Keeper. Optimus cooed and clicked while Pincer held Keeper.

Keeper kept pushing away. He didn't remember this bot, as when Keeper was a sparkling, Pincer wasn't even around yet. Pincer was struggling, and though Optimus didn't want to leave Mirage's arms, Mirage soon took Keeper while Pincer took Optimus, who was much easier for the bot to handle. Optimus clicked up at Pincer looking at this new bot.

"You're not gonna cry and push me away too, are you Optimus?" Pincer asked, knowing the little one couldn't understand, but Optimus felt what keeper felt – the bot had no idea what he was doing, and Optimus started to get squirmy. Mirage soon took note.

"Pincer, you have to change your vibe. You are telling them you have no idea what to do, and they don't like that. You have either hide it or get rid of it if you want them to feel comfortable with you."

Pincer nodded. "I'm sorry little one" Pincer said and kissed the tiny helm.

Optimus, no longer feeling the scared unsure vibe, curled in closer to the bot. Pincer looked at Mirage in a bit of shock. "It comes from raising so many sparklings" Mirage said with a smile, as Keeper was giggling in his mother's arms. Pincer nodded and played with Optimus while Mirage played with his son.

Mirage, while he loved taking care of his son again, was hoping that this would be a temporary situation that wouldn't last very long. Optimus made it known though a short time later he was hungry. Pincer fed Optimus while Mirage fed Keeper. And soon both little ones were out for the count. "It's so odd seeing them like this" pincer said.

"Keeper we raised, so this is how I remember him when he was sparked. For Optimus, he was much older than I, so yeah, seeing him like this is definitely different' Mirage stated.

"He seems like a good sparkling."

"Keeper was always a good sparkling, it was his twin we always had to watch out for' Mirage stated.

Pincer nodded. "Can I do anything for you Mirage?"

'Help me get all the sparklings to bed and then just snuggle with me" Mirage stated. Pincer nodded and helped get the sparklings to bed. Mirage crawled into the berth first, followed by Pincer and the two lay there in silence, just holding onto each other in one another's arms.

Elsewhere, Saber and kit were both trying to deal with this whole thing. Saber looked to Kit. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to be strong, saber, and know that this is only a temporary situation. Mirage isn't as meek as everyone thinks – when he wants something done, it gets done' Kit stated. Saber nodded and curled into Kit feeling hormonal.

'Do you need anything, love' kit asked, gently placing a hand on Saber's showing sparkling bump.

"I...yes...please..."

Kit smiled and gently rubbed the sparkling bump. "Tell me what you need, love' Kit stated, hoping to get Saber to tell him.

Saber moaned. "I need you..."

Kit smiled. "Do you want me inside or outside?" Kit asked, not knowing that, unlike his usual, Saber wanted to be the taker instead of the taken.

"Can...Can I take you...?"

Kit smiled wider, as he had been waiting to hear that for a long time. "Do what you want with me, baby" kit stated. Saber guided Kit to the berth kissing him. Kit followed Saber's lead, and while Saber wasn't quite as smooth as keeper, for his first time, Kit was very impressed. Saber tried to make sure he and Kit both got pleasure. Kit, a former pleasure bot, gave a couple hints here and there to Saber, but for the most part, he let the bot do what he wanted. Saber took the offered hints happily.

And while Saber was taking Kit, Percy happened to stumble upon Jack and Starscream working. Percy knew he told his mate that he wouldn't leave him during this time, but he could resist offering to help.

"Can I be of assistance?"

When the two bots moved aside to answer, Percy saw the machine and recognized it instantly. It wasn't one of Wheeljack's machines, it was one of his own. It was one he used to manipulate the age of samples to test different hypotheses. He swore when he saw it. "What in the hell is that doing in your lab?! I've been looking for that for months" Percy stated.

"I don't know I came in one day and it was here"

Percy checked it over. It was obvious that it had recently gone off. "What did you reduce the age on?" Percy asked Jack. Jack looked embarrassed and told what had happened. Percy had an absolute fit and yelled at Jack, before tweaking a few wires and such before taking the machine back to his own lab. Jack swallowed hard, as he had to make his report to Mirage. He slowly made his way there and knocked. Pincer answered the door.

"I have my report for Prime." Mirage was in the berth room playing with Keeper and Optimus when Jack came in to make his report. "Sir..."

"You have some new developments for me?" Mirage asked. Wheeljack nodded and gave him the report.

A knock at the door came again, and in walked Percy. "This will only be temporary. They will be back to normal in another 72 hours" Percy stated.

"That's good to hear, but how do you know its 72 hours?" Mirage asked. Percy explained, knowing his equipment well and also told of many experiments he had done with it and the results. "This machine is not faulty, and it is now back where it really belongs."

Mirage nodded. "Thank you Perceptor"

"Welcome, mom" Percy stated, stunning Jack as the bot left. Jack looked to Mirage.

"Percy bonded to our son, Fader" Mirage said. Jack nodded. Mirage felt better, for soon his mate and his son would return. Wheeljack left after that and made himself scarce for a while.

For the next two nights, Mirage kept the two in with the rest of his sparklings. But on the night before they were to turn back, Mirage brought Keeper to his mates and then had Optimus sleep with Pincer and him. All hoped things would go as Percy stated. Sparkling Optimus cooed and squirmed

Both sets of mates were nervous. Mirage was particularly nervous as Optimus was now so small. Pincer and Mirage climbed into their berth, Optimus between them.

In the Prime's quarters, Kit and Saber did the same, and all 6 fell into a deep recharge, hoping that with the morning light, the sparklings would no longer be sparklings.

As the night passed, Keeper and Optimus grew, and by morning's first light, while they weren't completely adults yet, they were older younglings, trying to come to terms with what had happened. The sparks from both keeper's unsparked sparklings and Optimus's unknown unsparked sparklings soon separated from their "mothers'" sparks, and settled in the development chamber once again. The two curled into their mates both were shaken by what had happened.

Though asleep, both sets of mates wrapped their arms around their returning mate. And by the time it was time to get up for the day, both keeper and Optimus were fully back to being adults. Optimus and Keeper kissed their respective mates lovingly and gently woke them. Saber and Pincer squeezed their respective mates tightly, happy to have them back, while Kit and Mirage waited their turn. Optimus and Keeper returned the hugs before hugging Mirage and Kit respectively.

"I hope nothing like this ever happens again" Mirage stated to Optimus as he hugged and kissed the bot. Pincer was watching, in awe of just how loving Mirage and Optimus were.

In the room of the Prime, kit stated, "I hope I don't ever see you as a sparkling again. You were cute, but I like you like this much better."

"I like being big I assure you" Keeper said.

"I love you so for taking care of me" Optimus said. Mirage smiled, happy that all was as it should be.

Meanwhile, in the base of the Silver Desert, Bearclaw and his siblings were going to get a visit that none of them wanted, as their lazy and hateful creators were on their way to the base. These two sour bots wanted to understand why Bearclaw hadn't found the "mistake" yet. Bearclaw was not thrilled when his parents suddenly showed up on base and let his siblings know.

"You worthless slagging dolt" Caustic Metal screeched, her tinny voice reaching out over the din as she attempted to slap her eldest son. Rustbucket, her mate, was little better as he bellowed and got into a fight with anyone who dared approach him.

Bearclaw moved out of her reach. "What do you want mother''

"We gave you a simple task – find the mistake and return it and you couldn't even do that" Rustbucket interjected.

"Yes, and you know the penalty if you dare try to hide or keep anything from us" Caustic metal screeched, her voice like nails on a chalkboard to many of the bots around them.

"You cannot harm me here." Caustic smiled a sadistic smile. She knew she couldn't do anything in public, but nothing could stop her in private from tearing her son apart, as she could tell he obviously knew something. "Go home mother, I didn't find what you wanted me to find."

'You're lying. I know you are" Caustic stated, and unable to control herself any longer, she began to tear into Bearclaw while Rustbucket kept the others at bay. What neither knew was that thanks to Saberclaw, Bearclaw had a direct line to the Primes. Bearclaw sent a message to Saber, who relayed it to both Keeper and Optimus, both of whom headed out for the base of the Silver Desert, ready to put these two horrible bots in their place, and Saber came, even though he was told to stay home, as he wanted to tell his parents "thanks for nothing you wastes of space."

He did stay out of immediate sight when they arrived and Optimus pulled the femme off of Bearclaw. Caustic was pissed as she was removed, but nothing she did caused the mech who had hold of her let her go. "Enough" was all Optimus had to say and both Caustic and Rustbucket turned to see two mechs, both twice their size, peering down on them. They both recognized Optimus and tried to play it cool, but neither Optimus nor Keeper were buying it. "You two are in so much trouble" Optimus said.

"We have a right to punish our son in the way we see fit' Caustic stated.

"Abuse will not be tolerated"

"One person's abuse is another's simple punishment, it is very hard to define" Caustic tried to play off, not realizing that Optimus and Keeper weren't even referring to her treatment of Bearclaw.

"It is not Bearclaw we refer to though we are not pleased with that either"

At that point, Saber unknowingly came out of his hiding spot and stood behind keeper. Caustic noticed the bot, and was instantly enraged. "You worthless, slagging mistake… you insignificant…." On and on she went going after Saber who merely stood his ground. Bearclaw, Optimus, Keeper and everyone but Rustbucket were shocked and appalled by the things they heard coming out of the femme's mouth directed at one innocent bot – Saberclaw.

"If you're about finished mother" Saber finally said. Caustic was shocked, as never before had her son dared talk back to her. "All of my life I have put up with your abuse, I had no self-worth, no confidence all because of you and father. You said I was too big to be a jet and he said I was too small to be a seeker. But here I have found bots who love me for just being me. You have no control over me any longer."

Those comments alone sent Caustic off the deep end as both she and her mate tried to get at Saber, but Saber's siblings prevented them from doing so. "You worthless brat" caustic stated, trying to break free.

"Leave me be, you hate me so much why do you want me back so badly?"

"Because no one else will take you, you worthless pile of junkyard scrap" Caustic stated, bitter herself from years of abuse from her father.

"You're wrong mother I have two wonderful mates"

Keeper spoke to his father briefly. 'I don't think these two can be salvaged' Keeper stated and Optimus knew what punishment Keeper was thinking of – spark removal and death. Saber of course didn't hear what keeper had said.

Rustbucket and Bearclaw heard it loud and clear, and while Bearclaw understood and agreed, Rustbucket, himself very under educated, had the gumption to ask, "And just what do you mean by that "Can't be salvaged?" Saber looked to his mate, he knew the punishment that meant, as did most everyone including Caustic, who froze in terror.

"It means you will be scrap." Rustbucket, upon hearing the punishment announced, went up to Caustic and started beating on her, as she still was frozen with fright. Keeper pulled him off her.

"Blast it ya damn femme. I should have killed you when I had the chance" Rustbucket stated, revealing a side no one had ever seen, not even Bearclaw. Saber looked at his siblings then.

All five siblings looked as dumbfounded as everyone else. And then another shocker, as Caustic started bawling. She hated her life, she had hated her mate, who abused her, and she hated her mother for never stopping her father. She just wanted to die as there was nothing left for her. "Just kill me quickly' she asked. Optimus and keeper looked at each other. Bearclaw had everyone not involved leave, ordering one of the strong guards to haul Rustbucket to the brig.

"I'm sorry" is all caustic metal stated, tears flowing from her optics. She had tried to keep it together, she had tried to be tough to survive a sham relationship her father set up for her, but she couldn't take it any longer.

"Tell us, please" Keeper said

Caustic revealed all, holding nothing back, including the forced interfacings or rapes with Rustbucket that resulted in all her sparklings. She told a secret Bearclaw himself wasn't even aware of – he was the result of her own father raping her and impregnating her when she was just old enough to bear sparklings. She broke down. "I just ask that if you choose not to spare me, please kill me quickly." Saber felt for his mother and went to her and gave her a hug.

Keeper looked to his father. "Maybe Soundwave, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Percy can help her" which Optimus looked and nodded, agreeing with the new assessment. But the others had no idea what that meant. And then Keeper asked, "How would you like to start life over?"

"What do you mean?" Caustic asked.

"We reprogram you a bit and then put your spark into a sparkling body and re-raise you, with all the love and attention you deserve' Keeper explained.

"You would do that?"

"Only if you wanted, otherwise, the option is to be gone from this life forever by spark removal" Keeper stated, a little too bluntly, but it got the point across.

"Who would take me?"

"I would mom" stated Catclaw, finally speaking up.

"Cat..." Caustic said in surprise.

"Dad raped me when I was younger, and damaged my chamber, and my mate, Catnip, he was sparked without a chamber. So unless we adopt, we can't have any sparklings of our own" Catclaw revealed.

Caustic nodded and looked to keeper. "Can you...change me?"

"If that is your decision, I am sure the bots helping you will have a few more questions to ask, but we can do it, as it has been done before" Keeper stated.

Caustic nodded. "And Rustbucket?"

"He has no choice, he will have his spark removed and Primus shall deal with him" Keeper stated. Caustic nodded.

"And forced spark bonds are easily separated without hurting either bot" Optimus added, unknowingly relieving a worry that Caustic had.

"Thank you..."

"Would you like some time with your children before we take you to the Base of the Prime and get this all taken care of?" Keeper asked.

"If...if they can stand me"

All but Bearclaw quickly surrounded her. Bearclaw was still reeling from what he had learned, but when he realized what was going on, he went to his mother as well. Keeper watched as all the siblings supported their mother, now that they knew the whole story. After several more minutes, caustic indicated that she was ready to go. "Just one thing, can I please change my name when I get rebuilt?"

"Of course"

Caustic smiled, a genuine smile. "Thank you"

Keeper nodded, and then asked Catclaw, "Would you and or your mate please come so that we will be able to give her right to you once we are done?" Catclaw nodded and went to go get her mate. And after Optimus went to go take care of Rustbucket and everyone was gathered together, Saberclaw, Catclaw, catnip, Caustic Metal, Keeper, and Optimus all headed back to the base of the prime. Saber went home to kit as he was drain but did kiss his mother's cheek.

And while Keeper led his guests where they needed to go, Optimus headed home, as he wanted, no needed, some love and attention. Fortunately, even though Pincer was on duty, the sparklings were elsewhere and Mirage was home, though Optimus didn't know Mirage had his audios off and was meditating on the couch. Optimus approached and gently put a hand on Mirages shoulder. Mirage quickly got up and turned on his audios and got into a fighting position before he realized it was just his mate. 'Sorry, beloved, old programming dies hard"

"That's alright love I didn't mean to startle you"

Mirage sensed something and sauntered up to his mate. "Does someone need something?" Mirage asked rubbing his aft into Optimus's groin plating.

Optimus moaned. "Yessss..."

Mirage smiled, and then he sensed something else, and became very submissive toward his mate. "What do you want, my big strong mate?" the illusionist asked, in a voice that brought out Optimus's dominant bedroom nature.

"I want your aft and then your valve" Optimus purred.

Mirage opened all his panels – revealing his stiff spike, his dripping valve, and his needy aft port. 'Oh please love….take me" Optimus eased Mirage onto his hands and knees before getting his mates aft ready. Mirage easily went into whatever position Optimus wanted him in, moaning in pleasure as he knew he was going to bring such pleasure to his mate. Optimus was soon inside his mate and thrusting.

Mirage was submissive, but the thrusting was getting too hard, but he didn't let his mate know either by telling him or letting it go through the bond. And so while Optimus was enjoying himself, Mirage was in agony, as Optimus had forgotten that he needed to go softer on Mirage than on Pincer. Soon enough, Optimus overloaded, while Mirage didn't. Optimus began to enter Mirage's valve and thrust and was pounding away again. Poor Mirage hurt, but he was too kind to say anything, especially since Optimus was enjoying all of this. Mirage played along, trying to convince his mate he was enjoying this too, and while the horny Optimus bought it, Optimus's spark sensed something was wrong, but did little to stop what was going on.

When Optimus overloaded again his spark took over and Optimus felt horrible. Mirage hadn't overloaded once, instead, energon leaked from both his aft port and his valve from the hard thrusts. Optimus felt horrible and tried to take care of Mirage. "Did…did you enjoy yourself, beloved?" Mirage asked, ignoring the pain as well as the "bleeding".

"I hurt you..." Optimus said laying Mirage down and cleaned him up.

"But did you enjoy it?" Mirage asked, as if he was focused on Optimus pleasure only. Optimus nodded slowly.

Mirage smiled. 'Just please remember next time who you are taking as I can't take it as hard as Pincer can" Mirage stated lovingly, kissing his mate gently, not even bringing up the fact he never overloaded.

"I'm sorry...and you didn't enjoy it..." Mirage really didn't want to answer that, and so he looked down and away. "Can I make it up to you?"

"Only if you want to, but please don't feel like you have to" Mirage stated, closing up his aft port, which was bleeding heavier than his valve.

"Let me get you fixed up please"

Mirage slowly revealed his aft port once again and his valve. Optimus couldn't believe how much damage he had done to them. "Please be gentle" was all Mirage had to say. Optimus nodded and was careful. It took a couple hours before all was taken care of and Mirage felt able to snuggle next to his mate.

"I'm so sorry..."

"I forgive you, as I know you didn't mean to hurt me love" Mirage stated, kissing his mate gently on the bridge of the nose. Optimus nuzzled Mirage.

Elsewhere Firestorm was looking for Snow, as snow had been gone for a few days and that wasn't like him, especially since they had Steamer. What Fire didn't know was that Snow was being held by a disturbed mech. Snow had wanted to get home, but hadn't been able to. Snow was scared and just wanted to go home.

So far the mech hadn't tried to rape the seeker yet, but it was only a matter of time, as Crazytalk was getting closer and closer to performing the act. But since the bot had to run off to get energon, Snow finally was able to use his bond link to his mate and relay a message, as he was in desperate need of help. Firestorm got it and gathered help bond link to his mate and relay a message, as he was in desperate need of help Snow kept the pulses up, even as he could hear his tormentor returning. Firestorm and the others hurried.

Crazytalk grabbed the seeker and was getting ready to rape the young bot, even as his rescue approached, a rescue that included his enraged father – Kryptonight. Snow tried to struggle. The deranged bot was actually thrusting into the scared seeker just as the cavalry arrived. Snow cried out as the other thrust in. Fire and Krypto were the first bots in and while Krypto shot a tranquilizer into the deranged bot, Fire went straight to his mate.

Snow, as soon as he was freed clung to his mate. "I've got you love….You're safe now" Fire stated as he gently held his mate close to him. Krypto hauled the deranged bot off and had him placed in a locked unit, as he was a danger. Snow sobbed clinging. Fire held his mate close. The only thing that kept him from making sure that deranged bot paid with his life was the look of terror and need in his mate's optics. It was as if Snow was a scared seekerling again, looking for love and a safe place to go. Snow buried his head into his mate's chest.

Gently, fire lifted his mate and began to carry the bot home. Snow held on as they headed home. Once home, Fire took his mate to their Quarters and just cleaned up the bot and got him energon. Snow drank quickly as he was starved.

"Don't drink too fast love, don't want you to get sick" Fire stated as he slowed down how he fed his mate.

"I'm sorry...I'm just so starved"

'But if you drink too much too fast, it will never stay down long enough for you to get the energy out of it: Fire stated, as he fed his mate slowly. Snow nodded and let his mate control the flow.

Once done, and after having made sure all 7 sparklings were ok, Fire just held his mate, as they snuggled on their berth.

"I was so scared"

"I had been looking for you for several days. I know you aren't the type to leave our seven little ones' fire stated, gently kissing Snow's helm.

"I would never leave them willingly"

'I know, my love, but you are also not the type to leave without making arrangements and telling someone where you are going. I am just glad you sent that message over the bond so I could finally find you and bring you home where you belong" Fire stated. Snow snuggled closer to fire. Fire embraced his mate as the two soon fell into recharge.

Meanwhile, in another part of the base Ratchet, Jack, Percy, and Soundwave were working on Caustic Metal. They got the sparkling body ready and Soundwave took care of the reprogramming. Catclaw and her mate watched, as the femme was reprogrammed and the sparkling body was ready for the transfer. "We're ready when you are Soundwave" All watched as Soundwave gently removed the reprogrammed spark from the old femme's body and placed it in the sparkling body that was waiting for it.

They waited and the spark accepted the new body. The precious little femme began to kick and scream, wanting desperately to be held. Catclaw, reacting on instinct, soon swept the little one up into her arms. And the little femme soon settled down. Catclaw smiled. "We need to name her"

"How about Spicer" Catnip suggested.

Cat nodded. "What do you think little one?" The little femme giggled and snuggled into Catclaw, purring.

"Spicer it is" Catclaw said smiling.

Ratchet and Soundwave checked over the little one. "Statement is healthy and can go home" Soundwave stated.

"Thank you all"

Once the family left, Soundwave headed back to his quarters, he didn't show it, but he was eager to "try out" his mate's new form.

"Statement, Grimlock are you home"

"Me home" came a call from far down the hall.

"Busy?" Soundwave asked.

"Me no busy" Grimlock replied, which was music to Soundwave's audios. Soundwave went to see Grimlock. Grimlock had been cleaning up the berth room, hoping it would lead to more.

"Grimlock" Soundwave said coming over.

'Me Grimlock sorry not get room clean by time mate come home' Grimlock stated.

"Not important" Soundwave said. "You're here"

"Mate want me Grimlock?" the dinobot asked, not expecting the answer he got.

"Like you wouldn't believe"

Grimlock smiled, "Mate want, mate get." Soundwave kissed Grimlock hungrily.

Grimlock returned the kisses with the same amount of passion. "Where mate want bot?" Grimlock asked.

"My valve." Grimlock nodded, and began teasing his mate's valve with his tongue, just like always. Soundwave moaned. Grimlock prepared and soon revealed his very sizeable package. Soundwave purred at the sight. Grimlock was still gentle with his mate, and carefully slipped the redone spike into his mate. Soundwave moaned loudly.

"Better fit" Grimlock stated as he enjoyed the sensations he missed by the metal he used to have to make up his body.

Soundwave moaned and arched. "Good..."

And since Grimlock's spike was bigger, it didn't take him long to overload into the warm, hot, tight valve. Soundwave loved the feel of the fluid fill him. "Mate beautiful" Grimlock stated, emitting small low growls of pleasure.

"Grimlock handsome." Grimlock soon snuggled with his mate, his large mass and form surrounding Soundwave and making the bot feel safe. Soundwave sighed contently. The two were soon fast asleep.

Elsewhere Wingspan was working with Jazzmin again. Jazzmin liked Wingspan and saw him almost as a second mommy. "Ok little bot" Wingspan said engaging his thrusters and went up a bit. "Fly to me." Jazzmin lit his thrusters and made a beeline for the bot. Wingspan smiled and moved here and there wanting to see if Jazzmin could follow. The little seekerling followed Wingspan all over the place.

Wingspan finally let Jazzmin catch him and Wingspan kissed his helm. "Good job"

"I improving" Jazzmin stated excitedly.

"Yes you are indeed" Wingspan said smiling. "Ready for your energon?"

"Yes, please" Jazzmin said, and Wingspan knew exactly where that had come from - his brother Mirage. Wingspan got the energon and helped Jazzmin drink. Jazzmin drank slowly, not wanting to drink too fast.

Wingspan rubbed Jazzmin's helm when he was done. "Want to keep going or go home?"

"Tired, want to go home" Jazzmin stated.

"Home it is" Wingspan said and carried Jazzmin home. Jazzmin fell asleep on the way home and remained asleep as Wingspan passed the little one off to Ratchet.

"He's getting a lot better"

Ratchet smiled and nodded. "Just have to work on his grammar for the non-seekerese part of his speech."

"That I will leave to you" Wingspan said smiling.

"That is fine. All I ask of you is that when you work with him, if you hear that he needs a grammar correction, remind him or let him know. That ok with you, son?" Ratchet asked Wingspan.

"It is, uncle." And with that, Wingspan and Ratchet went their own ways. Wingspan went home and wanted to spend time with his mate. Runway was at home, watching the little ones. It had been a while since he had been intimate with his mate, and didn't know if his mate really needed him or not.

"Hon I'm home" Wingspan called coming in.

"I'm here love" Runway said quietly.

Wingspan came over. "Are you alright?"

"Just thinking" was all Runway stated, but his spark gave him away.

"Talk to me"

"You…you just seem to do so….so well on your own….I am beginning to think….you might not need me anymore either" Runway stated.

"How can you think that, I love you?"

"Cause we haven't had our own time or any intimacy since you sparked our last sparklings several months ago" Runway stated.

"I'm sorry." Runway just hung his head, as this was just too much for him. Wingspan gently caressed his face.

"Do you really have time to spend with me?" Runway asked.

"I do love." Runway kissed his mate, he had wanted this for so long. Wingspan kissed back and let his mate decide what they would do. His mate knew exactly what to do, and soon had Runway enjoying the sessions.

"What do you need my love?"

"I need you, and to be inside of you "

"Take me anyway you want"

"Can I get you sparked?" Runway asked

"Not just yet, love, it hasn't been long enough since I last sparked" Wingspan stated.

"Ok, We'll leave our sparks in tonight, but still enjoy each other" Runway stated. Wingspan nodded and they took each other in so many ways. And after the fun, they lay, curled up and talked. And it was at this time, Runway realized he was more than just a spike – he truly was a mate to this knew bot.

"I do love you"

"And I love you too" Runway stated, happy as ever.

"I'm sorry I haven't given you much time"

"I forgive you, love, just try to remember me from now on."

"I will I promise." The two curled up and soon were fast asleep.

Ratchet, Bee and Dive had got the sparklings down for a nap and were relaxing not knowing they would all be sparking soon. The three returning sparks were eager to come out. Bee said he was going to lay down as he felt tired. Ratchet went with Bee, while Dive stayed with the sparklings.

"I'm okay, just tired" Bee said not knowing he was going to spark very soon. Ratchet was trying to comfort his mate, when he felt a shooting pain go through him, he withheld the yell as he realized what looked like oil was coming out of Bee. Neither knew Dive was already past his oil breaking and his sparkling was crowning.

Bee cried out in pain and surprise. "R...Ratchet..."

Ratchet, holding back his own pain and surprise, helped Bee, and soon a surprising femme came forth. It was Chromia who had been lost when the youth centers were attacked years ago. Ratchet was in shock, but checked over the healthy little one before running into the other room to Check on Dive, who was halfway through pushing out a little mech. Ratchet swore as he recognized the bot – it was Ultra Magnus. Why Primus had let them come back, Ratchet had no idea. And then Ratchet was left to spark his own little one, it was a mech, Shockwave to be exact, who had been killed when trying to stop Optimus from killing Megatron. All three sparklings were healthy, but all three mechs who had sparked were shocked.

They had known Ratchet was sparked but bee and dive hadn't known. Whether they did or didn't know now was irrelevant as they had three "new" little ones to care for. They were still shaken but Ratchet scanned everyone and found all to be healthy.

And as the shock began to wear off for the three, elsewhere, Dash and his mate were starting to feel odd. And while Sky knew he was sparked, Dash hadn't realized that during the heat cycle, he had gotten sparked as well. "I feel odd" Sky said to his mate.

"Well, you are just about due, love" dash stated, having no explanation for his own feeling of oddness and his sheer size hid his sparkling bump almost perfectly.

"Maybe should go to the med bay just in case." Dash nodded and agreed to take his mate to the med bay. Once they got there, Windrider greeted them. He knew Skyrider was sparked, but something told him to not let Dash go too far away.

"Sky your body is getting ready, Dash why don't you have a seat there by sky."

Dash nodded and sat on the berth next to where his mate lay. AND it wasn't too long before something happened – to Dash, not Skyrider, who knew what to expect as he had sparked before. Dash began grimacing in pain, too proud to yell and moan, and he failed to notice the oil leaking form his own groin.

"Alright Dash let's lay you down" Windrider said helping dash lay down, after cleaning him spread his legs a bit. "Soon now"

Dash tried not to let it show, but he was in pain and he was scared. He put on a brave face though, especially since his mate was right next to him.

"You don't have to be brave for me love" Sky told dash.

Dash didn't listen though. He'd been through pain before and was determined that this was no different. The only problem was, as the little ones started moving down the sparkling canal, dash was having a harder and harder time holding face. His first two, both mechs came out quick and didn't break him, but the last, a large femme was breaking all of Dash's resolve and he started crying as the larger than normal femme came slowly out. Sky pulsed love and support to Dash and Windrider opened Dash's valve up a bit more.

Finally after struggling and straining for at least 45 minutes, the larger than expected femme came out, and Windrider and Skyrider were shocked that Dash didn't show more signs of pain, as this femme dwarfed both of her twin brothers. Dash, upon feeling the pain stop, relaxed, and soon stopped crying, but he was low on energon, and so Windrider hooked the bot up. And just as dash was relaxing, Sky started delivering his sparklings. Sky groaned and breathed as he started to push.

It didn't take long for Sky to pop out the twin mechs inside him. And soon the two bots were looking at 5 new little sparklings to add to their brood.

"I can't believe it...five little ones" Sky said.

"I can't believe I never knew I was sparked" dash stated, still slightly weak from the large femme he had pushed out.

"You did wonderfully love" sky said. Dash smiled and soon fell into a pleasant recharge.


	36. Chapter 36

Elsewhere, Fader was still bed bound, but he was trying to get up on his own, as he wanted to move to the couch. Problem was, he was off balance, and ended up on the floor. He lay there in agony for a couple good hours before Percy came home.

Percy found him and rushed over. "Love what happened?"

"Thought I could make it to the couch, as it isn't that far, but I took one step out of bed, and down I went" Fader stated, smiling for the first time in days. Percy looked at the situation. He was going to need help as his mate was too big and too heavy for him to move on his own.

Percy got Fader up and to the couch. "I'm staying home till you spark"

Fader nodded, as he was able to tell Percy wasn't happy with him.

"Do you hurt anywhere? I think I should call a medic"

"I do not hurt' Fader stated, "I landed squarely on my aft."

"Do you want some energon?"

"Yes please" Fader stated. Percy got a few cubes and made sure Fader drank slowly.

After downing the cubes, Fader asked gently, 'You're mad at me aren't you?"

"A little, you should have commed me"

"I'm sorry, I am just so sick of sitting in bed" Fader stated, revealing a sore on his backside. Percy rubbed Fader back gently.

"Ouch, that spot is sore" Fader stated. "It is from not moving enough and too much pressure" Fader stated. Percy nodded and worked that spot. Fader tried not to cry as the pain was just agonizing. Percy made soothing sounds knowing this had to be done. Fader was crying as the sore started disappearing, it had been so painful, and he was relieved that it was starting to heal. Percy kissed him softly soothing him as he rubbed.

Several minutes later, Fader calmed down, letting out an occasional whimper, knowing that his mate was upset at him, especially since Fader was a medic and knew that he could hurt the sparklings if he moved too much. "Easy, calm yourself my love."

Less than 15 minutes later, Fader was relaxed, but curled up against his mate. It really was a funny sight to see, since Fader was twice Percy's size, but Percy didn't care. "There now, rest"

"I don't want to be sparked anymore" Fader stated, even though he knew it wouldn't be much longer.

"Just a little longer." Fader nodded, and then curled into his mate as much as he could. He wanted to be held but knew his mate couldn't take the extra weight, and so Fader just curled in as close as he could. Percy soothed him and hummed a lullaby…Fader was soon fast asleep. Percy let him sleep, staying with him.

Elsewhere, Dirt Tred, as he now called himself, no longer liking the other name, was busy caring for the little ones. He was getting the hang of it and becoming very proficient at being a mother. Jolly got home a bit later looking ragged. Dirt rushed to his mate, trying to help, as the sparklings were all napping. "What's wrong, love?"

"I'm okay..." Jolly said just before his legs gave out.

"Okay, my aft. Sit, and let me help you. I am also going to call a medic to look at you – you look horrible" Dirt stated, hoping his mate wouldn't be irate with him. Jolly nodded and sat down. Dirt did whatever he could to help his mate and told the medic about what had happened since the bot got home. "He's never been weak in the legs before, I am worried" Dirt stated. The medic nodded and started scanning Jolly. Dirt watched and stood by, wanting to stay near his mate. And soon the medic had a diagnosis.

"His legs have been damaged and there is something else"

"What else is going on?" Dirt asked, worried.

"I was attacked" Jolly said before the medic said it. Dirt looked at his mate and looked at the medic. He was confused.

"Your mate was raped and is sparked." Dirt was enraged, but he didn't let it show, as his mate needed him. "Your legs will take some time to fix."

"What can I do to help him?" Dirt asked.

"Rest and energon." Dirt nodded, knowing his mate would now be relying on him. The medic left then. "You're taking it easy, medic's orders" Dirt stated.

"I barely made it here." Dirt got some energon and began to feed his mate, keeping his anger out of the way. If Dirt ever figured out which bot did this, he would end the bot's life. Jolly didn't put up resistance. Dirt shared love with his mate, showing that no matter what he was going to be there for his mate. Jolly let his mate fuss over him, he was tired and felt filthy. Dirt was gentle, and even carried his mate to an oil bath, knowing Jolly needed this. Dirt didn't make the oil too warm, but warm enough to help. Dirt scrubbed his mate lovingly hoping to help Jolly feel better.

"I don't deserve you"

'Yes you do, now hush' Dirt stated as he spoiled his mate even more. Jolly let Dirt tend to him. Dirt soon got Jolly into the berth and once settled, Dirt ran around taking care of this and that. By the time Dirt came back Jolly was out cold. Dirt smiled and then curled up beside his mate, pulling Jolly close to him. Jolly purred a little and slept on.

In the morning, when Jolly woke, he found breakfast waiting for him. Dirt was nowhere to be seen and the quarters were quiet. Jolly was confused but he drank the energon. Dirt soon came back from dropping the sparklings off, as he wanted to just spend time with Jolly. "Dirt?" Jolly asked.

"Yes, love" Dirt responded.

"Why's it so quiet?"

'Because the sparklings are elsewhere. Today is my day to take care of you" Dirt stated.

"You don't have to"

"I know I don't have to, love. I chose to. You are my mate and no matter what happens, nothing will change that. And as your mate, I would never ask you to harm those precious sparklings. They are gifts from Primus even if they were created through a non-consensual means. And I want you to know, I am here for you. I didn't realize until you took me that my spark had been longing for you for a long time. And now that you're at moment of greatest need, I won't leave you to fend for yourself" Dirt stated, gently stroking Jolly's cheek. Jolly sighed as his face was caressed.

Dirt knew now that the biggest thing jolly needed was love. Not the interfacing kind, but the kind that strengthens bonds and heals wounds. 'I am here love' Dirt stated, gently kissing his mate on the top of the helm.

Jolly curled into Dirt. "My legs feel weak, I hurt"

"Let's work on your legs, love" dirt stated, doing range of motion. It hurt like hell and jolly cursed the whole time, but Dirt refused to stop. "You will thank me, love" Dirt said as he worked the legs several more times before stopping and applying hot oil for the pain. Jolly hissed and gripped the berth.

"I know it hurts love, but it will be even worse if you can't ever walk again to play with your sparklings, chase them around, or hold me in your arms as you walk in from work" Dirt stated, slowly working each arm as well. Jolly tried to relax. Dirt soon stopped the range of motion exercises and began gently cleaning his mate, using warm cleanser.

"Thank you" Jolly said.

"You're welcome" Dirt stated, as he slowly got closer to the groin area, the part where Jolly was most sore. Dirt knew that in order to heal, he would have to wash this area as well. But before he did so, he gently tied his mate up. "I know this isn't something you will like, but I don't want you to hurt yourself or me" and with that Dirt began to clean around the groin and aft areas.

Jolly struggled as best he could. "Stop..." Dirt didn't stop, for he knew that if he let this remain, Jolly would get a septic infection and it could result in the death of both his mate and the sparklings. Dirt was extremely careful, especially the closer he got to the valve, which was now showing as he had found the button to open the groin plating. Jolly couldn't stand it and was practically begging Dirt to stop. Dirt was quick yet gentle in cleaning and bandaging the wounds before closing the plating. And after letting Jolly cool down a bit, Dirt released his mate. He figured that Jolly was going to try and beat him, and so he quickly lowered his head as Jolly moved toward him in the berth.

"Dirt" Jolly said.

"Yes, love?" Dirt asked, not even bothering to look up. He had just wanted to help, and knew he was going to get punished for not doing as Jolly had asked of him.

"Never restrain me" Jolly said but anger wasn't in his voice it was something else.

Dirt looked up and didn't see anger – he saw fear. Dirt felt even worse and drew his mate towards him. "I'm so sorry, love. Forgive me" dirt stated as he held his mate close to him. Jolly held onto Dirt.

"I promise, I won't ever do that again" Dirt stated, as he stroked his mate's back gently. Jolly felt weak and pathetic.

"Love, no one is ever strong all the time. It wasn't your fault. You didn't asked to get raped. You are not pathetic. You are my mate and my best friend" dirt stated, trying to comfort his mate.

"I couldn't even land a punch"

"But you're alive" Dirt stated, something jolly had overlooked this whole time. Jolly looked at Dirt then. 'And no matter what, I won't leave you" dirt stated, pulsing love to his mate.

"I do love you"

"I love you too, stud" Dirt stated.

Elsewhere, Urgent was sleeping, having spent all night with his brothers, as they were crying. Pride and Silver were now left with caring for the two, along with their other sparklings. The other sparklings liked the new bots and would click and coo at them. Halfpipe and Steelpipe would respond by cooing and clicking back, happy to have the other sparklings around.

"Energon time little ones" Silverflair said and together he and Pride feed them all.

Halfpipe was drinking too fast and was spilling energon everywhere, and unfortunately, the older sparklings laughed at the bot, not understanding why he couldn't drink properly. Halfpipe began to cry and whimper, and refused to eat anymore. Pride dealt with the older sparklings while Silverflair cleaned Halfpipe up and soothed him gently. Halfpipe clung to Silverflair, optics leaking tears of shame.

Meanwhile, Pride was not happy with the older sparklings. "I can't believe the three of you. Halfpipe and Steelpipe are developmentally the age of sparklings. They don't understand things like you and I. Halfpipe is particularly sensitive. So you learn your lesson, you three will be sitting in a corner for 5 minutes' Pride stated.

Silverflair spoke soothingly to Halfpipe telling him it was okay they all spilled energon sometimes. The older sparklings sat in the corner. Steelpipe felt ignored and began crying, as he wanted some attention as well. Halfpipe began crying again. Pride and Silver were trying their best to make sure the two didn't wake Urgent, who was completely exhausted after he, unknown to his mates, sat up all night with his brothers. Pride came over and held Steelpipe and soothed him with love.

Soon, both brothers calmed down and the older sparklings, having learned their lesson, tried to help with the two developmentally delayed bots. Pride kept an optic on them but let them help. And while Steelpipe didn't mind help from the older sparklings, Halfpipe wasn't quite as sure about it. After all, they had laughed at him, and so he was a little more resistant to their requests.

"Let them try little one" Silverflair said. Halfpipe blew a raspberry at Silver. Silverflair smiled. "Okay little one"

It was then that Urgent came out, but he didn't make himself known, as he wanted to see how things went. He saw Halfpipe blow a raspberry at Silver, and Urgent smiled, as that was how Halfpipe always told others that he loved them. Silverflair kissed Halfpipe's helm.

"He's just telling you he loves you' Urgent stated as Halfpipe blew several more raspberries, several aimed at Silver and several aimed at Urgent.

"Love you too"

Halfpipe giggled before he blew a big raspberry at the older sparkling closest to him. The sparkling looked at the bot and then blew a raspberry back, causing Halfpipe to giggle even more and let that little one work with him, while the other two were busy helping Steelpipe. The three adults smiled.

'Did I miss anything?" Urgent asked, wanting to know exactly what went on while he was sleeping. Pride told him what had happened.

"Let me talk with the older sparklings. I can tell them things that you two can't, as I know my brothers better. I think it will help them understand" Urgent stated, not wanting the sparklings to feel left out. Pride nodded.

Pride and silver took Urgent's brothers while Urgent talked with the sparklings, answering questions, and telling them about his brothers and their condition. After 30 minutes of conversation, the older sparklings started understanding more about the two sparkling adults. "Now we want your help with them, but you must be patient with them. They are easily scared and don't like to be laughed at. Are you willing to help us with them?' Urgent asked.

"Yes mom'' The sparklings said.

"And don't worry, we will always make time for you three as well. Even with my two brothers and the coming sparklings, we will always be available to you. Come talk to us if you have any problems" Urgent stated, earning hugs from all three sparklings.

Together they went back to the others. Sensing the return of Urgent, both Halfpipe and Steelpipe clicked and squeaked, hoping "mommy" would come to them. "Mommy's coming babies" Urgent said going to them while Silverflair and Pride gave attention to the other sparklings.

Elsewhere, Keeper sighed, as the amount of pressure of being Prime was weighing on him heavily. Kit felt it and went to his mate to see if he could help. "There is nothing you can help with, love' keeper stated, "As it just seems to be so much pressure from being Prime. I wonder if they ever even get to have any fun or vacation time."

"Maybe we can ask your father take over for a couple days"

"I don't know. He's started backing off more and more. I think it is getting closer to time for me to fly solo, and to be honest, I'm terrified" Keeper stated in strictest confidence.

"Keeper if he didn't think you were ready he wouldn't be backing off more"

'I sometimes feel that I am never going to be as good as he was" keeper stated, sadness in his voice. "I know I have to fly solo at some point, but it just seems like it feels like it is too soon."

"Keeper your father led in a time of war, you lead in a time of peace. He is from a different generation, this is our generation and I know you will be amazing"

Keeper looked at his mate. Kit had a point, and so Keeper decided to comm his father. 'Dad, I just need a quick vacation with my mates, is there any way you would be willing to be Prime so that I can take a short vacation?"

Optimus agreed. "I know it's hard, son, but I also know you can do it. I will cover this time, but in the future, you are going to have to learn to trust bots of your own age to fill your spot, as I am getting too old for this."

"Yes dad...and thanks" Keeper said.

'Now go, before I change my mind, or before your mother changes it for me" Optimus stated.

"Yes dad" Keeper said and told Kit and they went to go get saber who wasn't feeling good.

Keeper realized that Saber really needed to get away, as he had been inside far too long. "Come with us, love. I think it will make you feel better.' And with that, Keeper changed into his vehicle mode, a semi, and both of his mates were in the back as he headed out to a special place he had found just before the end of the last war. Saber laid down his head in Kit's lap.

Soon, they reached the special place, and Keeper allowed his mates out of his trailer and then transformed. Saber, though still a bit under the weather, felt so much better being outside. "This is nice love" Kit said.

"I found this spot just before Optimus died….it always seemed to bring me peace, especially after Elita died" keeper revealed, confusing Saber, who hadn't realized Keeper had been bonded before Kit. Kit explained who Elita was and Saber nodded.

"Forgive me for not telling you sooner, Saber. It is just…thinking of her still brings back wonderful and painful memories. I loved her, but I know she released me and allowed me to bond with Kit. And then with you. I know in my spark she is happy for us, and for me. I can't wait to see her again…..someday" Keeper stated. Saber nodded and kissed Keeper before going for a little walk.

"Don't wander off too far, or you may find yourself buried up to your neck in Silver water" Keeper stated, remembering how it had almost happened to Flasher and nearly drowned his twin. Saber nodded and walked for a bit. For the first time in months, Keeper relaxed, and Kit could tell, as the bot's shoulders sagged and Keeper's posture was less stiff. Kit came over and kissed Keeper. Keeper lazily yet passionately kissed back, and soon Saber even came to join in the session. Saber still wasn't 100% but he did feel better. "Something bothering you, love?" Keeper asked Saber.

"I just...I'm not feeling good" Saber said. Keeper held his younger mate while Kit continued to kiss and enjoy their time together. Saber did participate but it wasn't full participation. Keeper just watched. It pained him that Saber didn't seem to be enjoying this, as it was meant to be a bit of a vacation.

Saber kissed Keeper. "It's not your fault love that I don't feel good, this was a nice idea"

"Do you think we should head back early?" Keeper asked saber. It wasn't ideal, but he also understood that he and Saber were getting close to sparking as well.

"That's up to you love"

"I guess, then, we can stay here, for at least a little while" Keeper stated. Saber nodded and rested a little. Keeper could only hope that the sparklings would wait at least 2 more days. Keepers would wait but Sabers weren't wanting to. Later that night, while Saber and Kit slept inside Keeper's trailer, Saber started leaking oil. Saber let out little groans in his sleep.

And while Keeper didn't wake, Kit did and woke saber when he realized what was going on. "Saber, wake up…..you're sparking!" Saber onlined his optics and they were filled with pain. Kit was glad that they were inside keeper, as it would keep the sparklings off the dirty ground beneath them. Kit woke keeper up and instructed Keeper to head back while Kit helped saber. Keeper did as he was told, as he knew his mate needed a medic.

Unfortunately for Saber all three sparklings were going to be very large sparklings. Keeper raced as fast as his alt mode could go, but it still wasn't fast enough to get saber to a medic by the time the first large sparkling started crowning. Saber was screaming in pain as the first sparkling started to crown. Keeper commed ahead, and while the med bay was prepared, no one knew Kryptonight decided to fly out and meet the bot, knowing this was important. And soon, the seeker medic landed on Keeper, who was still far off from the base. "Let me help" Krypto stated. Keeper stopped only long enough to let Krypto in and then continued on his way.

Saber was straining to get the sparkling out. Krypto opened Saber up a bit wider, and soon the sparkling, a big mech seekerling, was sparked. It was obvious who this mechling took after – Keeper. And no sooner had the first one come, the second one, just as large as the first, was coming out. Saber was already getting tired as he worked on pushing the second one out. Krypto could tell the bot was getting tired and hung an energon drip, before transforming his arm into a vacuum type machine that helped guide the second seekerling, also a large mech, out of the bot. Krypto was surprised, as Saber didn't look big enough to hold these big of sparklings. And to top it all off, there was one more and saber was about to pass out from exhaustion.

Saber was exhausted but knew there was one more sparkling but that didn't make it any easier. And while Keeper kept rumbling closer, Krypto tried a risky procedure, using Kit to help him. He opened up Saber without any anesthetic, hoping to get the last larger seekerling out. Fortunately, the route was smooth, and Krypto was able to get the last seekerling out. It was yet another mech, but it had had the cord around its neck. Krypto urged his brother on, hoping they would make it before mother and or sparklings were lost.

Saber fell back against Kit as they grew closer to the base. Both Ratchet and Windrider were shocked when Keeper arrived at the base, as they hadn't expected Krypto to fly out and help, but it was a good thing he had, or both knew mother and sparklings, judging by the size, would most certainly have not made it. Saber and the sparklings were rushed to the med bay. Keeper and Kit quickly followed, wanting to be there for their sparkmate. Windrider and Krypto dealt with the sparklings while Ratchet worked on Saber. Kit went with the sparklings while Keeper stayed with Saber, who was in stasis lock from having lost so much energon.

Ratchet had drips hooked up as he got Saber close and had to do some repairs.

"Will he make it Ratchet?" Keeper asked, unable to bear the thought of losing yet another mate.

"I'm working on keeping him here." Keeper nodded and pulsed love to Saber, hoping against hope that it would help. Saber felt the love but was lost and didn't know where to go. Keeper's spark broke through the din that Saber was in, "follow me" it said, full of love and guidance. Saber slowly got to his feet and followed the bright spark. Keeper's spark, sensing danger, wrapped itself around Saber. Saber could feel nothing but warmth, love, and kindness and let the warmth guide him in the right direction. It was a good thing because the darkness had been about to grab Saber and take him down. Keeper's spark, and more importantly the Matrix of Leadership, helped save Saber, though neither bot knew it at the time. They wouldn't learn until sometime later that if Keeper hadn't been there Saber would have become lost in the darkness and would have offlined not having found his way home.

Soon, though not soon enough in some optics, Saber was starting to fight back and his vital signs were showing stronger signs of life. Keeper kept pulsing love and continued to guide his mate, keeping the darkness at bay until it shrunk away, unable to take Saber with it. Very slowly Sabers optics became dim slowly brightening. Keeper watched, hoping against hope that Saber would make it. The slowly brightening optics made Keeper smile. Saber's optics kept brightening little by little. "That's it love, you can do it, come back to me" Keeper stated as he held Saber's hand, seemingly unaware that his own sparklings were getting ready to come. Finally saber came back online.

Keeper gently stroked his mate's faceplates, unable to hug him due to wires and lines. Keeper felt some pain, but pushed it away, thinking it was Saber sending what he was feeling, and not realizing that he himself was getting ready to spark. Saber tried to speak, to tell the medic what he sensed through his own pain. "Relax love, you are safe" Keeper managed to get out before pain ripped through him and his oil broke, leaking oil everywhere. Ratchet got Keeper on a berth and cleaned up. Keeper was also sparking large sparklings, though only two of them, and neither wanted to come out first. Ratchet grumbled and threatened that if one of them didn't come out he was going to pull them out.

Reluctantly, the smaller of the two, though still larger than a normal sparkling, was forced out first and she screamed at the top of her intakes once she hit the cold air. Ratchet took her and handed her off and he told the other one that it was their turn. Soon, the bigger mech began to slowly make his way out, much quieter than his sister. "Push keeper" Ratchet said. Keeper pushed and pushed hard, and slowly the mech came out. Ratchet pulled the last one out and got them both checked out. And while the mech was calm and allowed Ratchet to do his exam, the femme, however, did everything in her little power to make things difficult for Ratchet.

"Stop" Ratchet said. "I'll give you over in a minute." Scared, the femme lubricated on Ratchet along with screaming her intakes off. Keeper had to laugh. Ratchet grumbled and cleaned her up before giving the femme over to keeper. The femme settled once she was in keeper's arms, while the mech still was pretty "go with the flow." "They're fine" Ratchet said before going to take another look at Saber.

Saber laughed as he saw that the little femme had such a feisty personality. "Can we call her Passionate?" saber asked, and Keeper nodded, even though he knew of a femme named Passion, Passionate was definitely a different name. Ratchet knew the readings were better but not fully where they should be.

"What's wrong with me, Ratchet?" saber asked nervously.

"Those large sparklings did some damage on their way out." Saber cried, fearing Ratchet would never again let him carry any sparklings. For while he was getting stronger and more confident, he also enjoyed feeling the precious lives growing inside of him. He hoped Ratchet wasn't going to say that terrible word – Sterilization. Ratchet rubbed Saber's helm gently. "We have to wait and see saber"

Though it didn't sound like much, Saber was a bit relieved, as a "wait and see" was better than, "we have no choice but…"

"Rest, I'll give you some pain meds." Saber nodded and looked over at Keeper who still had the two little ones. Everything was good, of So Saber thought at the moment.

Elsewhere, Mirror was visiting earth. She had gone without telling Air Raid, as she hoped to get to know his son, Fire Raid better. She had the sparklings with her as she headed to the house. She had talked with Fire Raid, and he knew she was coming, which is why when she didn't show up when she said she would, Fire Raid became concerned and went out to look for her. He found her, unconscious, still protecting her sparklings. It was obvious she had been beaten. He quickly took her into his home and commed his father, who he had no idea didn't know anything about this whole trip.

"Come again?" Air Raid asked his son.

"Dad, Mirror was beaten on her way to see me. She had the sparklings with her. They are unharmed, but she is unconscious. I have a medic friend of mine looking at her. Didn't she tell you she was coming to see me?" Fire Raid asked.

"No she didn't. Let me get word to prime I'm coming to earth." Fire Raid acknowledged his father's request. What Fire Raid didn't know was that his mate and another bot had caught the perp who had done this.

Back on Cybertron, Keeper was furious, and if it weren't for the fact that he had just sparked, he would have gone. In his absence, Optimus, Pincer, and Mirage went, leaving their sparklings with various bots. Air Raid was about ready to kill by the time they made it to earth. Mirror was starting to come around, but was still weak at best. Fire Raid was there and hugged her gently. Mirror smiled, but didn't say anything, as her voice box had been severely damaged and was in urgent need of repair.

"Our medic will take care of you." Mirror nodded before looking away from her mate. She knew she should have told him, and she felt guilty for it.

"I wish you had told me you were coming here." Mirror just broke down and cried, unable to tell him she was sorry and unable to tell him why she had come – she wanted a better relationship with Fire Raid. Air Raid kissed Mirror gently. "I'm just glad you're alive." Mirror hugged her mate and clung to him with what little strength she had left while her optics searched desperately for her sparklings.

"They're safe with fire's mate." Mirror visibly relaxed though she was still in pain and fairly weak. "I'll make sure you're taken care of, rest."

Mirror curled into her mate and fell into recharge, happy once again to be in the arms of her mate. "I wish I could have prevented this, dad, I really do' Fire Raid stated.

"I know you do son but you found her and we need her voice fixed quickly"

Fire nodded and brought forth his friend, a medic, who had checked her over. 'The only ones who are going to be able to repair that would be Ratchet, Windrider, or Kryptonight" the medic stated.

"How long do we have?"

"A day at most before it starts breaking down and getting beyond repair" the medic stated.

That left only one choice – Kryptonight was going to have to fly his aft to earth. Raid comment Krypto who said he was coming. Mirage and Optimus could only watch as their daughter struggled. But soon enough, Kryptonight had blazed his way to earth and found his way to where he needed to go. The medic, who was relatively new, was in awe, for while he knew of Kryptonight and the others, he had never met them. Kryptonight got right down to work, delicately working with the wires and such. It took hours upon hours of tedious work, but as the 13 hour mark came, Kryptonight finished with time to spare. "Ok, Mirror, please try to speak" the seeker medic asked.

"Sorry…" was all Mirror said. It was wispy and too high pitched. The seeker medic tweaked it a bit more, and finally got it back to Mirror's normal voice. "I'm sorry" Mirror stated again, crying once more.

Raid kissed her lovingly. "Shhh...its Alright love"

Mirror snuggled into her mate. Her sparklings came running up to her, safe and sound. Kryptonight smiled, as his help had been successful. 'If you'll excuse me, Hurricane needs me at home" and with that the seeker medic took off. Raid smiled and said they would stay a few days.

"Mirror, hon" Mirage stated, knowing this daughter of theirs was so much like him, "You can't run off on your own. Believe me, I learned the hard way, and your father has had to save me more than once. Please don't make the same mistakes I made. Always tell your mate what is going in."

"Yes mama" mirror said.

"Alright, take care" Mirage stated, and soon, through the use of Omega Supreme, Optimus and his mates flew back to Cybertron. Optimus kissed his mates lovingly when they got home because he had a few things to take care of and to not let him be gone too long. Mirage and Pincer agreed, and bided their time.

Elsewhere Slugbug was approaching his mate, Striker. Slugbug had been avoiding his mate for a couple of days as Striker was still mad about something, but hadn't realized just how sensitive his mate was. Slugbug had remained hidden for days on end in the tunnels of the base, and even his twin knew he was depressed, and no one could find the small gold and white bot. Striker felt miserable and hurt and was upset.

Finally, Slugbug came home, covered in soot, looking lost and forlorn. Slugbug hoped his mate wasn't going to yell at him again, as he had nothing to do with what had made his mate mad. Striker went to him and curled into Slugbug. "You aren't still mad at me?" Slugbug asked, caught off guard by the affection. It wasn't that he didn't want, for he craved it, he just wasn't sure if this was just bait before he got yelled at again. Striker shook his head. "Can I at least clean up before we cuddle, love?" Slugbug asked, the soot marring even Striker's form. Striker nodded, as it would give him time to compose himself and tell bug what had happened.

Slugbug cleaned off the soot, and soon came back, his bright white and gold chassis shining in the light. "Ok, my love, I am now ready to snuggle with you" Slugbug stated. Striker curled into bug trying not to cry again. Bug ran his hands along striker's sides and gently kissed his mate. "Tell me what's wrong, love" Slugbug stated, doing his best to soothe his mate.

"I..." Striker started several times to speak before he finally got out what was wrong. "I...miscarried...I was sparked..."

Slugbug brought his mate in close, and pulsed love. "I am sorry love" Slugbug stated, kissing his mate gently. Striker started crying again. "I love you, no matter what, my love. And nothing will change that" Slugbug stated as he held his mate tight, their precious sparklings elsewhere.

"It just happened I felt pain...then I had oil and energon between my legs." Slugbug just held his mate, unsure what to say, but knowing his mate needed his love. Striker just cried. Slugbug pulsed love, not wanting to ask the question about trying again for another sparkling. Striker ended up drifted off in Slugbug arms. Slugbug soon drifted off himself, holding striker close to him. He wanted so bad to help heal the hurt, but primus wouldn't let him. This was something Striker had to learn to deal with.

Striker woke a few hours later hurting and felt down. Slugbug woke at the same time, and just held his mate close to him. Striker felt it was his fault that he had miscarried. Slugbug could feel his mate's guilt. "Striker, Primus sometimes does things that we don't understand. There is nothing you could have done or should have done to change this. Death is part of life, and not every sparkling makes it. Hurricane would have had an older sister named Purplehaze had she not been killed by Megatron when only seconds old. And my original parents told me that they lost several sparklings to miscarriages before Kryptonight and I finally came along" Slugbug stated, trying to cheer his mate up. Striker didn't know what to say as he felt it was his fault but a part of him knew Slugbug was right. "And when you feel ready, we can always try for another one" Slugbug stated, surprising Striker, who thought his mate would want nothing to do with him having sparklings after this. "They say sometimes the best way to work through this, is to try again."

"You mean...you still want me? And sparklings with me?"

"Of course I want you. You are my bonded, my mate – nothing will ever make me love you any less. And this is just a small bump in the road. Life isn't perfect, and it doesn't always go the way we plan it to, but just because we hit a bump doesn't mean we have to be shaken to pieces by it. We can use it to grow and grow together in love and grow stronger in our love and friendship" Slugbug stated, kissing his mate gently, optics filled with love and warmth.

Striker moaned into the kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too, my mate" Slugbug stated, growing larger to embrace his mate "properly."

"Please...please I...love me"

"How could I deny such a request?" Slugbug stated, starting to gently stroke his mate's body. Striker moaned softly. Slugbug kept up his ministrations, enjoying the little mewls and moans coming out of his mate. Striker arched and moaned as Slugbug caressed him. "Open up, love" Slugbug whispered gently, "please." Striker nodded and opened his valve for his mate. Slugbug carefully and gently slipped his stiff spike into his mate, hoping that his mate was experiencing nothing but pleasure. Striker gasped as Slugbug slid inside him.

Slugbug stopped, briefly, allowing his mate time to adjust before starting a slow and sensual rhythm. Striker clung to Slugbug as the other moved slowly in and out of his valve. "Do you feel ready to try again love?" Slugbug asked, not knowing if his mate was ready to try again for a sparking or if the bot wanted to wait a while. Striker thought it over and nodded slowly. Slugbug released his pure white spark. "Please, join me, release that beautiful spark of yours" Slugbug encouraged. Striker hesitated but slowly released his spark. The warmth and love of Slugbug's spark surrounded Striker's golden spark, and slowly and gently the sparks connected. Striker cried out and didn't realize his spark had changed colors.

Slugbug focused on his mate, hoping to help his mate feel better. Striker lasted one more round before he was too drained to continue. Slugbug remained with his mate, knowing that Striker would need him once he woke.

Striker woke with a small groan a few hours later. "I am still here, love" Slugbug stated, having returned to his normal size.

"I don't feel good Bug" Striker said.

"Let's get you some energon, it will probably help, as you have lost so much already" Slugbug stated, and quickly went and grabbed several cubes of energon before slowly helping his mate take them in.

Striker slowly drank the cubes and did feel a bit better. "Thank you Bug"

"You are very welcome, love' bug stated, gently kissing his mate and gently holding his mate as Bug sensed his mate needed to just be held. Striker curled into Slugbug's arms needing the warmth and love.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was still upset at Kryptonight for what had happened to poor Charger. And while Ratchet didn't want Kryptonight in the med bay, Windrider was more compassionate, and allowed the seeker medic to continue to help out, as nothing was worse than a medic who wasn't allowed to practice his or her craft. Ratchet would eventually forgive Kryptonight but not until the still weak minibots pulled through. Kryptonight had felt awful and went to talk to Flasher personally. He knew his brother had every right to yell at him, but Kryptonight also knew that he had to apologize. And so he swallowed his pride and went to knock on Flasher's door.

It was Charger that answered the door. "Yes" he said coolly.

The seeker medic bowed his head. "I deserved that. I came to apologize to you, Red, and my brother Flasher. And no, no one prompted me to come, I come alone and of my own accord' the seeker medic stated. He didn't think Charger would believe him, but he had to try. "I made a huge mistake. I didn't realize that the symbol placed upon you meant you were an adult. I should have studied the old texts, but I didn't. And I am sorry I didn't listen. I shouldn't have assumed anything."

"Did you honestly think Red and Flasher would take advantage of me? They had to stop me from getting any, my sparklings are still in danger because of me being stressed because of your actions" charger said.

"I should have followed my medic instincts instead of my seeker instincts. It's hard. Seekers are hardwired to protect those who are young and can't fend for themselves. You have no idea how strong this instinct is. It had nothing to do with Red and Flasher, as I know in my spark they would never harm you" Kryptonight stated.

"We minibots aren't weak like many think" Charger said.

"I never thought you were weak, Charger. My seeker programming registered you as too young, whether you were Minibot or regular bot. Ratchet won't even let me near the med bay. He won't talk to me, and he has every medic ignore me. My own twin is angry with me for what I have done, and my sparkmate, once he learned what happened, refuses to talk to me. I hope your little ones live, I really do" Kryptonight stated, tears in his optics. "And I am going away where I do no more harm." And with that, Kryptonight ran off, it was too painful to stand anymore.

Charger may not have been happy with Krypto, but he knew that couldn't be good so he made quick comms. Krypto was long gone before anyone got the comms, having found a secluded spot, he contemplated ending it all, after all, he had seriously messed up, he had pissed his brothers off, including his own real twin, and his sparkmate had seemingly abandoned him. What was left? He couldn't think of anything. Hurricane though felt his mate and ran finally finding him. "If you dare do what you're thinking I will never forgive you"

"What do you care, you're cutting off the bond between us, or you would have seen this coming" Kryptonight bit back, fighting internally. He could feel the pinched connection, it had been that way since Hurricane had learned what had happened, and it was killing the seeker medic, slowly.

"Because you go I go, I love you slag it and of course I was pissed off at you" Hurricane said.

"But if you don't open your side of the bond, you'll kill me anyway" Kryptonight stated, his medical training coming forth. Hurricane opened his end of the bond and Krypto found his mate had been injured physically. Kryptonight just curled up into a ball, feeling as if the world was coming to an end. Kryptonight was weak – as he hadn't eat or slept in days and the bond inside was painful, as it had been constricted for so long. Hurricane went to him and made him take sips of energon. Krypto, too weak to fight, just let his mate help him. Hurricane fed him till he was satisfied and held Krypto close.

"I…I was reacting on seeker instinct and programming…." Krypto whispered, hurting too much to talk any louder. Hurricane just soothed Krypto and pulsed love. Krypto curled into his mate. Gone was the proud, fun loving seeker medic. In its place, a scared, hurting seeker.

"I'll take care of you.' Krypto smiled before falling into stasis lock. Hurricane took Krypto home and kept an optic on him.

Elsewhere, Charger finally told his mates of Krypto's visit and apology, sounding very cool and upset about the whole thing. Red was confused, and Flasher didn't know what to feel, as Krypto was his brother. Charger asked finally was he justified in feeling the way he was feeling. "You are justified in being upset, charger" Flasher started, "but I think you must know something – It takes a lot for Kryptonight to apologize, especially without any prompting. He obviously was crushed by this whole misunderstanding as well."

"Then what do I do...our sparklings are still in danger"

"Forgive him. It does no good to remain angry at him. We have sparklings that we need our energy for" Flasher stated, surprising Charger. Charger wasn't sure what to say. 'Let's go see our little ones" Flasher stated, unaware that hurricane, worried about his mate, was bringing Kryptonight to the med bay in stasis lock. Charger and Red nodded and they headed to the med bay. Hurricane had just brought Kryptonight in stasis lock into the med bay. Charger didn't see as he had went to the sparklings but Flasher saw and rushed over.

"He just crashed. I stopped him from trying to kill himself, but just barely" Hurricane stated. Flasher grabbed the medic on duty. The medic on duty was Windcharger and Ratchet. Windcharger was working with the slowly developing early sparklings and Ratchet was left to check out the downed seeker. Ratchet started to examine Krypto.

Krypto had an internal injury that was bleeding and he had several deep lacerations on the underside of his wings, each of which was still dripping energon. And it didn't help that Krypto's spark was heavily weighed down, as if he still didn't know if it was worth living. And then Ratchet noticed the wrist lacerations – it was obvious that Krypto had tried to end it all. And Hurricane also admitted that he had restricted his bond in fury. Flasher then reported about Keeper and the others being pissed, as well as Slugbug and being kept out of the med bay. Ratchet nodded and got to work on Krypto and would talk to him after.

Krypto didn't wake even after Ratchet took care of the obvious issues. Ratchet was getting frustrated, as he couldn't understand why the dumbafted seeker wouldn't comeback. But Windrider, having taken care of the thriving preemie sparklings, had an idea which would shock Ratchet. "I don't think he's coming back to us till his spark knows those sparklings are safe" Windrider stated before walking off to attend to something else.

Ratchet went and checked on the sparklings and came back. "Krypto, they're getting better"

But Krypto didn't budge, and Ratchet was starting to see just how sensitive seekers were, as nothing he did brought Krypto out of stasis lock. Charger went over and took the seekers hand. "I'm sorry...and my sparklings are getting better'

Krypto still didn't budge, and Ratchet knew this wasn't fake, as he had done several tests that would have jolted any faking bot awake several times. Krypto was waiting for something.

Elsewhere, Slugbug felt his twin's pain, and finally, no longer upset, reached out to save his twin. "Krypto, Primus says those bots will live. Don't give up, Primus still has wonderful plans for you" Slugbug pulsed along the twinlink, and it was only after that message was received by Krypto's spark that those in the med bay noticed a slight change in the vital signs for the seeker. He wasn't out of the woods just yet, but he was going to make it. Ratchet sighed and would let Krypto back in the med bay.

"I am sorry for messing with the bond. I had no idea it would cause such problems. I didn't know constricting could kill him slowly' hurricane stated to Ratchet, seeming to realize he was the biggest complication.

"We're all responsible for this" Ratchet said

"I knew he was sensitive, but I never realized it was this bad. He always seemed so carefree" Flasher stated. The others agreed and would try better.

Elsewhere, Mirage had gone to babysit Urgent care's brothers. He seemed to be doing ok for the time being, as both Halfpipe and Steelpipe seemed to like Mirage. Mirage was telling them a story. Both little ones curled up against Mirage as they listened. Mirage smiled, as keeper had done the right thing by bringing these special bots back to be with family. Optimus stopped by to check on them. Steelpipe, sensing the bot, reached out for Optimus while Halfpipe curled more into Mirage especially now that it was just him. Optimus picked up Steelpipe and kissed his helm.

"Pa" Steel stated shakily as Optimus held him.

"Yes baby its pa" Optimus said and sat down holding Steelpipe.

Halfpipe, not to be outdone by his brother, snuggled into Mirage, and mere said, "Ma." It was the first time he had really spoken since having been returned to his brother's care.

"That's right Halfpipe, its ma" Mirage said kissing the others helm.

Mirage and Optimus continued watching the two until Urgent and his mates came home. Mirage reported to Urgent what had happened, and Urgent was impressed as well as shocked. 'Thank you" Urgent stated, taking the two bots back. And for as much as Steel and Half loved Mirage and Optimus, they were very glad to be back with mommy. Optimus and Mirage headed home and spent time with Pincer. Pincer had finally gotten their own sparklings to settle down, and was looking forward to just spending some time with his mates. They kissed pincer and had bouts of lazy interfacing.

But it was during one of these sessions, Pincer started having shooting pain – his sparklings were ready to come out. Optimus and Mirage soothed him. "Think we can get him to the med bay in time" Optimus asked Mirage.

"We have to, remember, his sparklings have to come out via C-section, as his developmental chamber isn't connected to his valve" Mirage stated. Optimus nodded and had Mirage comm ahead while he carried Pincer. Razorblade prepped for the arrival. Optimus laid Pincer down gently and he and Mirage stayed by pincers side. Thanks to having many sparklings, Mirage was able to use a couple of their older sparklings to watch the new ones while they remained by Pincer's side.

"You're doing great pincer" Optimus said soothingly. Once razor understood the situation, he began to open pincer up to remove the sparklings. It didn't take long for the twins to be sparked – two mechs and both obviously getting Optimus's size.

Optimus kissed pincer softly. "You did wonderfully." Pincer held the two, and finally felt what Mirage must have felt – satisfaction at having brought life into the world.

Mirage kissed Pincer. "I'm proud of you"

Pincer blushed, unused to being the center of attention. "Thank you" he managed to get out.

"Rest love we can bring you and the little ones home soon"

Mirage kissed Pincer really quick before leaving. It had been a while since he had seen Sunny, and he feared Sunny needed some "mom-son" time. Optimus understood and sat with Pincer while Mirage went in search of his little yellow bot. It didn't take long to find the sensitive bot. Sunny was attempting to do some painting.

"Needs a Bit more yellow' Mirage stated, appreciating what Sunny was painting. Sunny looked up and smiled when he saw it was mom and went to him.

"Pincer just sparked, and in seeing those sparklings, it reminded me that it has been awhile since I stopped and saw you. How are you doing?" Mirage asked, not ready for the deluge he had just unleashed.

"Where do I even start" Sunny said.

"Do you want me as mother, listening and loving, or as mommy?" Mirage asked quietly, trying to gauge what Sunny felt like.

"Mother" Sunny said.

Mirage nodded, as he knew Sunny must have had a lot on his mind. 'Then start at the beginning, my son" Mirage stated. Sunny sat down and just started talking. Mirage listened, not interrupting or judging the yellow bot, and only offering input when Sunny requested it. Mirage sat next to Sunny and rubbed the bot's back, hoping to help sunny feel better. Finally sunny finished venting. "Feel better, son?" Mirage asked, hoping sunny did in fact feel better. Sunny nodded and curled up against Mirage. Mirage held Sunny and stroked his faceplates gently. Sunny nuzzled into the touch.

The problem was that Sunny had been so stressed out, that his processor reverted back to a sparkling – as his processor remembered the few times of playing sparkling with Mirage playing mommy. This time, though, with a stressed out processor, Sunny wasn't playing. Mirage noticed a shift but wasn't sure what was going on. "Sunny?"

Sunny cooed at Mirage. "Mummy"

Mirage wasn't sure what to make of this. "Sunstreaker, are you ok?" Mirage asked worriedly. He knew that Sunny would make it known if he was playing. Sunny just clicked and cooed. That was when Mirage knew this wasn't a game. Sunstreaker really believed he was a sparkling. Mirage hoped the bot could walk, as Mirage wasn't strong enough to carry the bot, especially after having had back surgery not that long ago. "Don't worry, love, mommy will take good care of you."

"M...Momm...mommy...'' Sunny got out.

"Can Sunny walk for mommy?" Mirage asked. Sunny bobbed his head. Taking one of Sunny's hands, Mirage carefully and gently walked with Sunny back to his own quarters. Mirage wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew he couldn't "abandon" Sunny, not now, as the bot needed him. Sunny found the couch and got on it curling up. Mirage got the special bottle cube he used for during their games and began feeding Sunny while he let his two mates know about what had happened through the bond link. Optimus asked Mirage if he wanted him to come home. Mirage let Optimus know that it wasn't critical to come right then, but he would need help at some point later on. Optimus sent the okay and stayed a little longer with Pincer a little longer before going home.

Pincer and the sparklings were kept in the med bay until at least the next day to make sure they were safe. Mirage was glad that Optimus had come home, as Mirage was trying to help Sunny while their older sparklings were struggling to help the young sparklings. Optimus tended to the younger sparklings but did spend time with sunny too, since he was papa.

"Daddy" Sunny stated giggling, and Mirage knew then 110 percent that this was no game.

"We just play the two of us, there is no way he says that unless he is mentally a sparkling" Mirage stated.

Optimus nodded. "What do we do then?" Optimus asked holding Sunny.

"I guess we 'raise' him until he comes back to his normal senses, and we better let his mates know" Mirage said. Optimus nodded and commed Rave, Sides and Chance letting them know what was going on. And since Sides and Rave were busy, chance came to check on things, just to make sure things were ok for the bizarre point in time. Mirage let him in.

"I wanted to check on Sunny"

"Optimus is holding him for now" Mirage stated, and soon the pair saw that sunny was softly cooing and clicking in his sleep while lying in Optimus's arms. Chance smiled a little, he hated this was happening but he knew sunny was safe here. Optimus gently rocked Sunny.

"Just give him some time. He will come around" Mirage stated, offering comfort to chance.

Chance nodded. "I hope it's soon"

"We'll keep you up-to-date, Chance, don't worry. And the moment we notice a change, we'll let you know" Mirage promised as Sunny woke up and cooed in Optimus's arms.

"Thank you" Chance said. "I know he'll be safe here"

Mirage nodded. "And you can come and see him anytime you like. You or any of your mates, just try to give us a heads up that you are coming."

"We will" Chance said. And with that, Chance left, and Mirage went to sit by his mate, Optimus.

"Sunny woke up"

"I see" said Mirage, "Is baby hungry?"

"Hungy"

Mirage filled the special cube. "Want mommy or daddy to feed you?" Mirage asked.

"Daddy" Sunny said.

Mirage handed the strange looking cube to Optimus, who quickly figured it out and fed Sunny. "I am glad you had this" Optimus stated.

"Me too" stated Mirage. Optimus slowly fed Sunny and burped him afterwards. Sunny smiled, enjoying the attention. Optimus played with Sunny and the other sparklings letting Mirage nap before they switched out. Mirage had hoped it would blow over by the next day when Pincer came home, but it didn't and Mirage and his mates were still trying to get Sunny back to normal. Optimus brought Pincer and the sparklings home and they tended to everyone.

It wasn't until the next day when Mirage started notice things finally turning around. Sunny was starting to act a little more grown up but still nowhere near where he should be. "What's my little Sunny up to?" Mirage asked, knowing that Sunny basked in the smallest bits of attention.

"Playing, want to paint"

Mirage didn't have much in the "paint department" but he managed to round up some unused datapads and three colors – Red, Blue, and yellow. Sunny started to play with the paints.

Mirage watched, and then realized he had forgotten brushes. But Sunny had another idea – finger-paints. Sunny used his fingers to make designs and the like. Mirage watched, fascinated. Sunny kept painting till he finished what he was working on. Mirage was working with one of his other sparklings when Sunny finished, though Mirage hadn't really moved from the spot he had been in for some time. Sunny went to Mirage and showed him the drawing.

"Wow, that is pretty" Mirage stated, warmly. "Can you tell me what it is?"

"Feelings." Mirage nodded, and then smiled. Sunny smiled back.

"You're doing so well" Mirage stated.

"Mommy proud?"

"Mommy is very proud, baby" Mirage stated warmly and voice full of love and acceptance. Sunny beamed and put his head on Mirage's lap. Mirage gently rubbed Sunny's faceplates as he talked to another sparkling. Sunny ended up dozing right where he was. Mirage relayed the improvements to Sunny's mates. They were happy and asked when they could come and see him. Mirage told them that they could come now, but only one at a time so that they didn't overwhelm poor sunny.

They decided on who would go first. Sides came over first to see Sunny. Sunny stirred feeling Sides in the room. 'It's just me sunny. Remember me?" Sides asked.

"B...br...brother..."

"That's right" stated Sides, happy to see that Mirage and Optimus were keeping Sunny on the Sunny side of things, so to speak. Sunny held his arms out to Sides. Sides hugged his brother, happy to see Sunny was well cared for. Sunny held onto Sides nuzzling.

'I have to go, sunny, as rave and Chance want to see you too" Sides stated, hoping Sunny understood. Sunny bobbed his head.

And soon, Sides was gone, but Rave was there to see Sunny. "Remember me, Sunshine?" Rave asked.

"Rave" Sunny said and nuzzled Rave.

"That's right. I am sure you will come back to us soon" Rave stated. Sunny bobbed his head and purred. Rave smiled, happy to see Mirage and Optimus were keeping Sunny like the sunny they now knew and loved. "Baby, I have to go, but Chance will soon be in to see you" rave stated.

Sunny purred and nuzzled Rave. "Love." Rave soon left, knowing that this would get better. And a few minutes after Rave had left, Chance went in to see if Sunny remembered him the way he had remembered his other two mates.

Sunny smiled at chance. "Ance" he said having trouble with his c's. Chance smiled, glad that Sunny hadn't forgotten about him. And not content to just hug Sunny, chance sat down next to his mate for a bit and rubbed his back. Sunny purred and nuzzled.

Chance stayed a bit longer, and even finger painted with his mate before he had to leave for duty. "I love you, Sunny. And I hope you'll come back to us soon. I have to go, but I will check back in from time to time" Chance stated, after washing the paint off his hands.

"Bye bye ance" Sunny said. Mirage was going to shut the door once Chance left, but Slick showed up. Slick had always been close to his mother, and without any hesitation, Mirage let the bot in. Mirage didn't know how sunny would react, but he hoped it was a good reaction.

"Mama?" Slick stated, instantly drawing Sunny's attention. Sunny beamed and rushed to slick.

Slick rubbed his mother's helm. "Oh mama, what happened to you?" slick asked, not expecting an answer.

"I think he was getting really stressed out" Mirage stated, placing a gentle hand on Slick for comfort, which Sunny took note of right away. Sunny purred and looked up at his son a little more comprehension in his optics.

"Sunny, I am not taking your place, I am just helping Slick deal with this" Mirage stated, which Sunny understood and began to smile more.

Sunny nuzzled Mirage and slick. "S...son..."

Mirage smiled while Slick was shocked. "That's right, mama" Slick Stated, and hugged the yellow bot. Mirage could tell Sunny was getting tired, as he started to get a bit fussy.

"Slick, I think you better come back another time, as I think someone is getting a little tired" Mirage said gently, and slick took the hint.

Slick nodded. "Can I get him settled? He's done it for me so many times"

"Sure, help me get him to the couch, and then you can settle him in" stated Mirage with a smile, and Slick did just that, he helped get Sunny to the couch and tucked the blanket around him before giving the bot a kiss on the helm.

"I'll be back mama" Slick stated, to which Sunny smiled before falling into recharge.

Slick didn't like what was going on. "He's improving, Slick. We are hoping he is back to us soon" Mirage stated, offering comfort to the bot.

"How did he get so stressed to cause this?" Slick asked. Mirage explained about having three mates, and less attention as well as other factors, and soon Slick understood.

"I think I'm going to spend more time with mom" slick said.

'Just make sure you balance your own family life with that of caring and being with your mother" Mirage said, advising Slick with good advice.

Slick nodded. "I will and Skyline will understand." Mirage nodded and allowed Slick to go. And after Slick left, Mirage shut the door and then, tired himself, went to nap with Sunny on the couch. Problem was, Keeper was coming over and had no idea what was going on, and Mirage was home alone. Keeper knocked at his normal volume waking sunny. Sunny snuggled closer to Mirage who gently soothed sunny and then opened the door, expecting it was one of his mates. Keeper came in and nearly had a fit at what he saw.

"Keeper, what's the matter?" Mirage asked.

"What's going on here?" Keeper asked, unaware of what had happened to Sunny.

"Sunny was stressed and reverted to sparklinghood. We are watching him until he's ready to go back to his mates" Mirage stated, diffusing Keeper's anger.

"I was looking for dad, he was supposed to help me with something' Keeper stated, remembering the advice Sides had given him about not yelling at his parents.

"I haven't seen him son'' Mirage said.

Sunny curled more into Mirage, scared of the big bot who had just entered. 'Sunny, calm down, son. That's just Keeper and he won't hurt you' Mirage stated, shooting a look at his oldest.

"I'm sorry, sunny, I don't mean to scare you" keeper said.

Sunny was wary, but purred when Keeper rubbed his helm. "I'm sorry, mom, I just have been a bit stressed. Dad is letting me run things more on my own and things are crazy with all the sparklings around' Keeper stated, not telling his mother about what had happened between him and Flasher. But Mirage knew something was up.

"You don't have to tell me now, but I want to know, as there is more going on than you are telling me" Mirage stated, gently rubbing Keeper's faceplates. Sunny was surprised that Mirage could even tame this huge bot.

Keeper leaned into the touch. "Yes mama, do you have any idea where dad is"

"He was with Buster and Starlight" Mirage stated. Keeper nodded and said he would go find them. Optimus was talking with Buster about things as Hide sat on Buster's lap, having grown slightly to the point where Hide could now talk instead of just click and coo.

Keeper finally found them. "Dad"

Optimus turned around, surprised to be found by his son the Prime. He had forgotten about helping keeper after he had dropped Hound off with buster and the two had started talking. "Yes, Prime?" Optimus asked, unsure if this was official business or not.

"I need your assistance" keeper said.

"Yes, sir" Optimus stated and excused himself from Buster and hide's presence, and followed his son to where they were going.

"Dad you were supposed to meet me"

"I am sorry, son. Buster got to talking, and I just couldn't get away. I am here to help now, though' Optimus stated, a smile on his faceplates. Keeper nodded and they got to work.


	37. Chapter 37

After several hours of labor intensive work, the pair were finished, and Optimus headed on his way back to his room. Keeper watched his father until he was out of sight, but that didn't help, as Optimus went down in a long, lonely rarely used hallway between the prime's office and his room. His body was wracked with pain, and he couldn't understand it. He leaned against the wall as pain moved through him.

Pincer was busy, that much Optimus knew. Mirage was available, but Optimus didn't have time. He felt oil rush out of him and swore before laying down, trying to get a hold of anyone who could help him. The call went through eventually but not before Optimus struggled to spark. Mirage came running, as did pincer as well as keeper, but the bot who found Optimus first was his daughter, Bluesky. "Dad, what's going on?" Bluesky asked, as she noticed Urgent Care was running down the hall as well.

"Seems...nnn...I'm sparking dear...kindly help daddy"

"Yes, dad, I'm here" Bluesky stated. "Urgent please help, dad is sparking and he is having trouble." Urgent immediately got down and began to help the sparklings while Bluesky encouraged her father. Optimus used his daughter's encouragement and did as Urgent told him.

Optimus struggled as the first two, both femmes emerged. What no one knew was that three more mechs were waiting inside, ready to come out as well. "Optimus, did you ever get checked out?" Urgent asked. The medic was not going to like the answer he got.

"I never showed...any signs..." Optimus groaned.

Urgent stopped himself form swearing, and did a quick scan. "You still have three more to come out. How could you not have any signs?" Urgent asked, more concerned than really angry.

"I don't...know..." Optimus said not realizing that this had been a punishment for what they had done to pincer but in which pincer had long forgiven his mates.

Urgent calmed himself. "Let's just get these little ones out" Urgent stated gently, aware that his brothers could hear him. Optimus and Bluesky were a bit taken back, but Optimus realized what was going on, and even toned himself down. Optimus groaned and grunted as he pushed.

Soon enough the three larger mechs were sparked and Optimus was relieved that the sparking process was all over. And it was now that Mirage came running and found his mate. "Oh, Optimus…" Mirage stated.

"I didn't know..." Optimus said weakly.

Mirage moved next to his mate, and began feeding him some energon as Urgent checked over the sparklings. "I think I know" Mirage stated, as his memory had now been restored, "I think this was Primus punishing you for what we did to Pincer the first time." Optimus nodded and groaned. Everything was muffled and his systems protested and his spark fluttered. Mirage tried not to panic as his mate passed out in his arms. "We have to get him to the med bay now." Mirage could only watch as he was frozen stiff in terror and he couldn't have helped lift his mate even if he wanted to. And Mirage was somewhat overlooked as more bots came to help bring Optimus and the sparklings to the med bay. Mirage sat frozen, tears in his optics. This was too much for him to take, but he knew Optimus needed him.

One of the bots came over and helped Mirage up. Mirage followed, not really knowing where he was going, but not yet ready to lose his mate, again. Ratchet was commed and was working on Optimus. Mirage was in shellshock leaving Pincer unable to decide who to be with but when Flasher and Keeper came up to be with Mirage, pincer knew he could stay with Optimus. "How could this have happened" Pincer said as the medics worked on Optimus.

"I'll explain" came a new voice, as Primus had taken over Slugbug once again. Pincer wasn't sure about this bot and shook.

"w-w-w- Who are y-y-you?" Pincer asked.

"Pincer, my son, don't be afraid. You know me, my name is Primus. The bot you see before you is my portal, Slugbug. He was adopted by Optimus and Mirage. You were wondering how this could happen to Optimus" Primus stated.

"Yes...why is this happening"

"Both Mirage and Optimus needed to be punished for forcing you into sparking when you weren't ready. I know you have forgiven them, but that doesn't mean that they don't have to live with the consequences of their decisions. Fear not, for I have promised to Optimus that he will not leave until Mirage goes, and I don't plan on taking Mirage anytime soon" Primus stated.

"How could you..." Pincer said. "It was forgiven and forgotten"

"But every action has a consequence, pincer, even you know that" Primus stated, and Pincer had to admit it was true. "Fear not, Pincer, this is the last of the punishments."

Pincer turned away. "That may be but this was too far"

"He merely needs energon, my son. Give him plenty, and he will come around. He is not hurt or damaged in any way, shape or form' Primus stated.

"My scans show his spark is weakened, we have different definitions of hurt or damaged" Ratchet said.

Slugbug walked up to Optimus's body and pulsed a healing pulse straight to Optimus's spark, strengthening it to much stronger that it was previously. Ratchet and Pincer were shocked, while Mirage just felt joyous. As glad as pincer was that Optimus would be okay he still wasn't happy with Primus. But before Pincer could say anything, Primus and Slugbug were both gone.

"Is he really going to be okay?"

Ratchet scanned and found that Optimus was stronger than he had been. "He's going to be just fine."

"I feel horrible this happened"

Optimus's optics slowly flickered on as his memory remembered that time it was just himself and Mirage. He now knew why he had carried but not known. He understood. "Don't love, I needed to learn my lesson" Optimus stated, instantly drawing both Mirage and Pincer to him.

"I'm sorry this happened" Pincer said as he and Mirage kissed Optimus softly. Mirage kissed his mates, and Optimus embraced the two.

Meanwhile, Fader was getting closer to sparking as well, and was tempted to induce himself, just so he could stop being on bed rest. Percy came and rubbed Fader back. "What's on your mind?" Fader clammed up, not wanting to reveal what was on his mind, as he knew his sparkmate wouldn't like it. "Come on love talk to me"

Fader sighed. 'I was thinking of inducing myself" Fader stated, knowing he was only 7 months along. He was tired of being on bedrest and every one of his systems ached.

"I don't think so" Percy said Fader knew his mate would say that, which is why he had tried to get out of saying it. Fader sighed, as he just felt useless and worthless being restrained to the bed.

"Do you want something to read or do?"

"I've read everything in the base twice and what can I do in bed?" Fader asked, hormonally.

"Relax and let me play'' Percy said rubbing Fader body. Fader let his mate do whatever, not realizing what his mate was planning on doing. Percy started to work hot spots. Fader started to moan, as it had been weeks since his mate had rubbed his hot spots. Percy lavished Fader with attention.

The large sparked bot didn't know what to say as he felt his systems start to warm. "Ooh, it's been …..been so long, love….ugh….feel so hot…." Fader soon stated, the ministrations starting to do as Percy intended. Percy smiled and kept working Fader wanting him to enjoy this. Fader soon opened his groin plating, and his stiff spike as well as his dripping valve were soon on display for his mate. Percy gently prepared his mate's valve. Fader moaned ever louder. "Ugh…been so long….too long…please…please give me more….I want….want to….ngh…feel you...mmmm….inside me" Fader begged.

"Then you shall have me"

Fader's valve was tight, as he hadn't sparked before, and it had been awhile since Percy had used it. "Oooo….so big" Fader moaned as he felt the spike start to slip inside of him. Percy was gentle as he loved his mate. And for a few minutes, Fader forgot about being sparked, forgot about being on bed rest, and just enjoyed the moment. Percy made sure Fader had as many overloads as he could. Fader overloaded 5 times before he couldn't overload anymore, as he was too tired and in need of energon. Percy fed Fader several energon cubes. Fader was too tired to stay awake and after smiling at his mate, he fell into a pleasant recharge. Percy smiled and let Fader rest.

Elsewhere, Sparklingpopper wanted to talk to Soundwave and Grimlock. He had made up his mind – once he sparked, he wanted to be a sparkling again and have them raise him. Soundwave was making repairs on the cassette femmes while Grimlock watched. Popper went up to the two, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything. "Sirs, may I speak with you?" Popper asked nervously, ready to run if either made a threatening move.

"Statement, yes popper?"

"I….I've come to…to a decision…regarding that….being a sparkling again…" Popper replied bravely, "and….I….I want you two….to raise me again….after I spark."

Soundwave nodded and Grimlock went to popper. "Is that Popper's final choice?" Grimlock asked, and Popper nodded. "Then we proceed once sparklings come. What want new name to be?" Grimlock asked, giving Popper the chance to pick his own name.

"I...I don't know..." he said. Then something came into his mind. "Second Chance"

Grimlock smiled. "Me Grimlock like name"

"Really?"

"Me think Second chance be perfect name for you" Grimlock stated with a smile. Popper was shocked and shot a look to Soundwave who merely nodded.

"Thank you" Popper said.

"Bot welcome" Grimlock stated, before hugging Popper in his large arms. Popper was surprised but did snuggle into the embrace.

Meanwhile, Flasher went to the med bay. He wanted to check on the growing sparklings inside him, and he hoped no one asked any questions. Ratchet was still on duty and asked Flasher if everything was alright. "I think I'm sparked, can you check on it for me?' Flasher asked, trying to play it cool and innocent.

"Sure lay down"

Flasher lay down. He was hoping what Soundwave had told him was untrue, but he was about to find out that Soundwave's "high probability" was dead on. Ratchet scanned. "You're sparked...but there are some odd readings"

"What do you mean 'odd readings', Ratch" Flasher asked, hoping he didn't have to reveal what perversion had happened, as he had had no control over it.

"It's your code...but..."

"But what?" Flasher asked.

"Care to explain why I'm finding keeper's code." Flasher sighed, and then, revealing what he had learned from Soundwave, he told Ratchet what he knew – how Grimlock's spark had entered Soundwave's body and used the telepathy. Soundwave had tried to fix what he could, but even Soundwave couldn't have fixed this. Flasher looked down and away, as he had had no control over the perversion that had gotten him into this situation, and Flasher thought Ratchet would be mad at him and his twin. Ratchet placed a gentle hand on Flasher's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I never planned to have this happen with my twin. It was bad enough when Soundwave told Keeper, his mates, my mates, and I that this had happened. Please don't be mad at Keeper or I, as we never asked for this" Flasher stated, tears in his optics.

"Shhh, I'm not mad I am concerned though"

"What's wrong?" Flasher asked, scared now.

"I'm worried about you for one, and the sparkling I don't like the readings. You may not even make it to term'

"Do you think I will miscarry?" Flasher asked, not sure whether to feel relieved or saddened.

"I think right now there is a 50/50 chance of that happening"

"Is there anything I should or should not do to at least give the little one a better chance?" Flasher asked.

"Take it easy, take in more energon other then that I don't know what to tell you"

Flasher nodded and requested to be put on bedrest, which Ratchet didn't hesitate in doing, and once Flasher got home he told his mates, and then commed his twin. And after talking to them, he had to make the most dreaded comm. of all – to his parents. Mirage answered since Optimus was helping Pincer with the sparklings. "I've got some news mama, and I am not sure you're gonna like it" Flasher stated.

"What's wrong, baby?" Mirage asked, voice full of love and warmth.

"I'm sparked….with Keeper's sparkling" Flasher answered. Silence came from the other end.

"Are you sure? How did this happen?" Mirage started asking. Flasher relayed the same story he had told Ratchet. Mirage, after hearing the story, was very compassionate, and told Flasher he was going to come see him. Mirage soon told his mates that he was going to visit Flasher, and took off, hoping to comfort his son. Flasher clung to Mirage and cried. "It's not your fault, baby, and it is not Keeper's either. And I can't really blame Grimlock as he obviously didn't understand what he was doing. But we must deal with this the best we can, and give that precious sparkling a chance at life' Mirage stated, trying to soothe his son. Red and Charger just watched, happy yet shocked to see just how supportive Mirage was being.

"Ratchet...Ratchet said the sparkling may not make it"

"But only Primus knows for sure, baby, and until otherwise, we will treat this as a sparkling that is going to come into this world" Mirage stated, making Flasher feel a bit better.

Flasher nodded. "Yes mama"

Mirage helped out by getting Flasher energon. "Has Ratchet put you on bedrest yet?" Mirage asked. Flasher nodded. "Good" Mirage stated, "Now let me just tell your father about this, as he will want to know." Flasher was glad that it was his mother telling his father and not him, as his mother seemed to have an easier time telling things to Optimus.

"Thank you mama." Mirage stepped out of the room and commed his mates to tell them what had happened, and while Pincer took it ok, Optimus had a fit.

"Optimus you must calm down this was an accident" Mirage said.

But Optimus didn't listen and went after his son Keeper. Mirage quickly commed Soundwave and told him about what was going on. It didn't take Soundwave long to get between Optimus and his intended target. "Statement, Stop, will not let you harm the Prime"

"Move out of my way Soundwave''

"Statement, will not move till you listen to what I say. Statement, not Keeper's fault" Soundwave stated. 'Statement, my mate and I switched bodies, and he used my powers."

"Grimlock's responsible for this?"

"Statement, in a manner of speaking yes. Statement, Grimlock unaware of how strong my powers were when he took over my body. Didn't know he was causing damage. Statement, I tried to fix what I could, but I couldn't undo a sparkling formation' Soundwave stated. Optimus still wasn't happy but wasn't about to hurt his son.

"Statement, if anyone to be punished, it should be me" stated Soundwave. "But don't hurt the Prime." Optimus wasn't sure what to do. "Statement, love and support sons' Soundwave stated before getting out of the way and heading back to his mate.

"Keeper" Optimus said.

"Yes sir?" Keeper responded, only his mates and his father in hearing distance.

"Are you alright son?"

"Of course I am. Whatever would give you the idea that I am not" stated Keeper, still trying to digest what his twin had just told him.

"Your mother told me." Keeper hung his head in shame, as there was no way his father was going to believe him that this was not his fault, or so he thought. "Are you alright Keeper?"

"I… I just can't bring myself to believe that I did that, as I have never wanted flasher in that way and I never wanted to cheat on my mates" Keeper stated.

"I know son and Soundwave explained what happened." Keeper shot a look at his father, unsure of whether to believe him or not. "It's alright son, come here." Keeper went to his father, unsure of what to expect. Optimus hugged his son. Keeper cried, finally releasing what he had been holding back for so long. Optimus held him and let him cry.

After a several minutes of a good cry, keeper finally felt better and stronger than he did before. 'Thank you, father" was all he could say.

"You're welcome son." And keeper and his father parted on good terms.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Spinout was enjoying his teaching of the sparklings with one exception. That exception was that one of the sparklings he taught had a parent who was single, after losing his mate, and had constantly been hitting on Spinout, even after Spinout told this bot he was bonded. And since Whisper refused to come down to the school area, this other bot didn't believe Spinout, and thought Spinout was bluffing. Spinout pulsed an urgent desperate plea to his mate to come to the school area.

Begrudgingly, Whisper came down to the area, just in time to see this bully and lovesick bot try to put the moves on his mate. To say Whisper was pissed was an understatement. Spinout tried again to get the bot to stop. Enraged, Whisper ran up and ripped the bot off of his mate. "Stay the hell away from my mate or else" Whisper stated, his seeker anger coming out. The unknown Romeo backed down terrified of the bot, promising to leave Spinout alone from now on. The Romeo left and Spinout finally relaxed. He had never been so happy to see his mate.

Whisper turned to his mate. "Baby, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I've tried, why you think I've been trying to get you to come down here. But you've refused''

"I'm sorry, love. I should have been there more for you' whisper stated, hugging his mate in relief that the Romeo had not tried to interface with his mate.

Spinout clung to whisper. "He's been getting more and more forward"

"Hopefully now that he knows the truth, he won't try anything again" whisper stated, trying to soothe his mate. Spinout nodded curling further into his mate's arms. "Baby, the kids are out at babysitters and we have the quarters all to ourselves. I think someone is in need of some love. Am I right?" Whisper asked, whispering into his mate's sensitive audio.

Spinout nodded, it had been so long. ''Yes." Whisper scooped up his mate and kissed him as they headed back to their quarters. Spinout kissed back and curled into his mate as he was carried. Soon enough, they were back in their quarters and Whisper gently placed his mate on the berth and began rubbing sweet spots and hot spots. Spinout moaned softly. Whisper gently licked and plucked delicate wires neat Spinout's groin, hoping to convince Spinout to open his groin plating. Spinout moaned and opened. "It's been so long..."

"Yes, and it is my fault, as I have been busy exploring with Silverflair, but I sense that you are receptive my love, are you ready for more?" Whisper asked, licking and teasing both his mate's stiff spike and dripping valve.

"Yes...I need you...I need your sparklings"

'then I shall fill you with them, baby" whisper stated, sliding his thick, stiff spike deep into his mate's tight valve. Spinout cried out feeling his mate's spike in him again. Whisper gently thrusted in and out, and played with erotic mind control his mate's spike, pumping it at the same pace he was thrusting at. Spinout moaned and cried out his mates praises as he was taken.

'Show me that beautiful spark of yours, doll" Whisper whispered into his mate's audio.

"Yessss..." Spinout moaned and released his spark. Whisper released his spark as well, and when the two sparks met, not only did Spinout become sparked, both bots overloaded something fierce. Spinout was wiped out afterwards. "Oh whisper..."

'Feel better love?" Whisper asked.

"Mmhmm" Spinout sighed contently.

"And if that bot ever bothers you again, comm. me and tell me, and I will get there as fast as I can to scare him off" whisper stated, drawing his mate close to him.

"Thank you" Spinout said snuggling.

"Welcome love, as you are mine" whisper stated, playfully possessive.

"Always yours" Spinout purred.

And even elsewhere, Shadowwalker was looking for his mate, razorblade, who was late coming home from the med bay. Shadow knew he was receptive and he knew Razor wanted some sparklings. Shadow had been resistant to the idea until now, and he hoped Razor was willing to impregnate him. Shadow was looking everywhere for his mate needing him so badly. Razor was on his way home from the med bay when Shadow found him. "Razor love, I've been looking for you''

"Oh? Why have you been looking for me, love?" Razor asked, sensing that Shadow was receptive, but fearing that Shadow was unwilling to carry, Razor said nothing.

"I...I'm receptive love and...I want you to knock me up." Razor was surprised, shock, and extremely happy, as his mate was finally willing to give him sparklings. Shadow ducked his head afraid his mate would say no.

Razor gently lifted his mate's helm until their optics met. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time, my love, but I didn't want to force you. I wanted you to choose when you were ready' razor stated love, warmth and a hint of things yet to come wrapped up in his voice.

Shadow hugged Razor tightly. "I'm ready, I want your sparklings"

'You want it out here, where anyone can walk by and see, or can you at least wait until we get behind our own closed doors?' Razor asked, feeling his mate feeling him up.

Shadow had the grace to look embarrassed. "I can wait but not long." Razor grabbed his mate and ran for their quarters. Thankfully no one stopped them, and soon they were inside. Razor began to ravish his mate, not wanting his mate to change his mind as he had done before. Shadow moaned and cried out clinging to razor begging for more. Razor ran his hands along his mate's hot spots, wanting to make this last just a bit before they got to actual interfacing.

"Razor...nnnnn...please... I need you" shadow moaned.

Razor smiled. "Where do you want me love? In that that hot little valve of yours?" Razor asked, rubbing his mate's groin plating sensually.

"Yessss..." Shadow moaned.

Razor carried his mate to the berth room and laid him down on the berth. And while stroking the groin plating, Razor stated, "then open up for me, love." Shadow didn't have to be told twice and opened for his mate. Razor teased the dripping valve and stroked the stiff spike before lining up his own thick, throbbing member with the valve and gently sliding in while continuing to stroke his mate's stiff spike. Shadow moaned happily.

Razor smiled and groaned as he felt the soft, wet warmth surrounding his stiff spike and he slowly began thrusting. "Oh love…love you so much" razor stated, just as pleasure shot as his mate.

"Nnnn...oh razor..." Shadow moaned.

"Are you ready to carry our sparklings, baby?" Razor asked, hoping that Shadow wouldn't say no.

"Yessss...I need your sparklings inside me"

Razor smiled, "Then release your spark to me, love." Shadow released his spark needing to be sparked. Razor released his spark, to join their sparks. And when the sparks joined in midair, shadow's changed colors, indicating the bot was carrying. Both overloaded as the sparks joined together. Neither saw the merge nor the color change, but both knew that they had been successful.

"Oh Razor..." Shadow moaned.

"Thank you, love, you've always made me happy, and now, now that you are willing to carry sparklings, you have made me even happier" Razor stated, lazily yet gently kissing his mate.

Shadow kissed back. "I love you"

"I love you too, Shadow. But for now, rest, as I have a couple days off, and we will have some time together, just you and I" razor stated, gently stroking his mate's faceplate.

"Sounds wonderful" Shadow said and snuggled close.

Outside the base, Siren was once again enjoying the sun on his own and wondering why his brothers had been so callous as to never come back and see their father or see him or his sister once peace was declared. He was still angry at them, though he had to admit, probably not as angry as Ironwill, as Siren knew his two brothers much better than she did. He wished they would have been there to help dad and him and his mate. He felt he needed to talk to them. But what caused him to hesitate was his sister, Ironwill. He didn't want to hurt or betray her, and so it left him in a bit of a lurch. Ironwill at the moment was with Buster.

Siren went to go talk to his sister, to see if he could reason with her. He knew she had been hurt the most by this, as he had been in no condition to help out. "Hey you two" Siren said.

'hey there, big bro" Ironwill stated.

"S…S...si…Siren" Ironhide stated, even as he was held in Buster's arms.

Buster smiled. "Yep, that's your oldest son, Siren."

Siren smiled and scooped up Ironhide. "Hi dad"

'What brings you around here?" Ironwill asked, curious.

"He of'en stops by" Buster stated, "ta see Hide and Hound."

"That I do but actually I need to talk to you Iron"

'What's up? And by the way, may I say you look so much better now that you have been healed' Ironwill stated.

"Thanks, I feel good. Iron...we need to talk about our brothers"

"Those worthless pain in the afts – why? Why do we need to talk about them? They made their choice' Ironwill stated angrily.

"I'm upset with them too, but I want to know why they never came back"

"Talk….talk wif dem" Ironhide stated as he watched the exchange, as if he knew what was going on. Buster was shocked as was Ironwill.

"Is this gang up on Ironwill day?" the femme asked, feeling backed into a corner, and she didn't like it.

"You heard dad he wants us to talk them"

"What the hell are we going to say? I have nothing to say to them" the femme stated, angrily.

"I'll do the talking if you'll listen"

"Fine, I'll go, but I won't promise that I won't lash out at them" Ironwill stated, saddening Hide who realized his daughter was much, too much for her own good, like him.

"I...iron..." Ironhide said.

"What daddy?" Ironwill stated sweetly but with exasperation. Ironhide tried to say behave but could only get the have part.

Ironwill understood, as she had always understood her father, as her spark was so much like his. "Don't worry, daddy, I'll behave, but that doesn't mean I won't give them a piece of my mind" Ironwill stated, kissing her sparkling father's helm before she left with Siren. Ironhide hmph-ed but watched them go.

Whisper was easy to find, as he was out and about while his mate Spinout was out and about, as Whisper wanted to make things quite clear that Spinout was not "on the market." "Whisper" Siren said. "We need to talk to you"

"Hi Siren, HI Ironwill" Spinout stated, easily chatting with both, as he had befriended both. "Whisper, do you know these two? They are such wonderful bots."

"They're my brother and sister" Whisper said.

Spinout was shocked. "You never told me you two were related to my mate."

"That's because you never asked nor did you tell us who your mate was" Ironwill stated, much gentler than she would have if Spinout had not been there. Spinout nodded, that was a good point.

"We came to talk" Ironwill got out, though it felt like pulling teeth.

Whisper nodded. "Love why don't you go get some energon and relax a bit"

"No love, I want to remain by your side" Spinout stated.

"Spinout, I think it's best you go rest. Believe me, this might get a bit heated" Ironwill stated sweetly, and just like that, Spinout left.

"So which of you is going to beat me first?"

Iron went to lunge at Whisper but Siren held her back. "we want to know one thing….Why did you never come back to help us with dad, or more so, help Ironwill with dad, as dad was dying mom was gone, and I was in no shape to help?" Siren asked. Whisper sighed, he didn't know how to say it.

"Well….we're waiting" Ironwill stated snottily. It wasn't the least bit helpful, but then neither one could ever convince Ironwill of anything.

"I was grieving too" whisper said. The femme was about to say something, but Siren covered her mouth.

"Losing mom...losing so many I cared about I couldn't deal"

Iron elbowed her brother, who released his hold. "And so you ran, like a coward?" the femme stated, making Whisper feel even worse.

"Yes alright, I'm a coward is that what you want to hear Iron?"

Iron backed down, as she never realized Whisper was so sensitive. "You're lucky, Iron, Ironhide and Hound were able to have you as a miracle baby. But before you came along, my brothers and I were adopted. Betcha didn't know that" Whisper stated, shocking Ironwill who had never been told that the three she held so close as brothers were brothers only through adoption.

"We're the product of an Autobot and Decepticon, mom and dad took us because they couldn't have sparklings. Then one day dad became sparked with you, Soundwave built you."

Ironwill lost her vigor, as no one, not even her mom or dad had ever told her how she or her brothers had come to be. She never knew why she was called the "miracle sparkling" until right now, and soon she was crying into Siren's arms. Siren shot a look to his triplet brother, in a "did you have to say it that way" type look. "What, you know I've never been diplomatic" Whisper said coming over and rubbed his sisters back. Siren and whisper stood there, comforting their sister as she broke down. She may have pissed them off from time to time, but they were the first ones there if she needed anything, felt scared, or just wanted to be held. "Love you Iron, can you forgive me?" Whisper asked.

Ironwill nodded, forgiving her brother for a betrayal that never occurred. It had simply been that Whisper wasn't able to handle watching the breakdown and had to go. "I….I…I for…forgive you" Iron finally got out, and in Buster's arms, the bot noticed Hide seemed to be slowing down, as did Hound. The three siblings had no idea as they went to see shadow.

Buster went to grab Hound and held the two as he knew what was happening, and he knew these two were only going to make it till when their sparklings reunited. But the two little ones wouldn't go, until they knew for sure. But back at Razor and Shadow's room, the three siblings were trying to talk to Shadow as Razor stood in their way, as while he recognized Whisper, he didn't know the other two.

"Razor come on we need to talk to Shadow"

"Razor, love, please let them talk to me. They are my siblings. The two you don't' recognize are Siren and Ironwill. They aren't here to hurt me or our developing sparklings" Shadow stated. Razor finally let them in.

And while the four siblings talked, Hound and Hide were closer to returning to the well of All Sparks, and Buster and starlight knew it. They called Mirage, Optimus, and Pincer to say their goodbyes. The three came running and Optimus held Ironhide. "I wish you and Hound could stay old friend."

"Mission almost complete" came Ironhide's voice out of the sparkling.

"I know but if you two could talk Primus into letting you stay or returning we will happily have you both. But we understand."

"Only here to repair the relationship" hide stated, feeling that Primus was soon going to take him and his mate home. Hide didn't want to leave, but he knew that he and Hound had been sent back for this purpose alone. But the real decision was up to Primus.

"I know old friend" Optimus said as the four siblings became one again. Hound felt the same as Ironhide he didn't want to go back. Primus decided that he would let them stay and age them a bit.

Hide and Hound could feel that their first mission was complete, but soon found that they had a second mission – making sure the first mission succeeded beyond just the here and now. Both little Hide and Hound soon returned back to life. 'New mithon…see thith thru" Hide stated, giggling in Optimus's arms as Optimus felt the sparkling come back to life. Optimus smiled laughing.

Hound came back as well, making Buster and Light smile as well. "Guess Primus wants ta keep 'em here a bit longer" Buster stated.

"Looks like" Mirage said smiling.

And while the five were holding the two bots, Siren, Whisper, and Shadowwalker came with their mates while Ironwill came with her brothers to see their parents. Ironwill was still single, but she longed for love, now that she was no longer mad at her brothers.

"Bout time" Ironhide said seeing them. The three mates were glad to finally meet the bots who had raised their mates. Hound reached for Ironwill and Hide let himself be passed around. Ironwill held her mother, a bit sad.

"Soon" Hound said to his daughter.

"Oh mom, I just wish I could find the right bot" Ironwill stated.

"You will." Iron held her mother close to her, just glad her mother was around, even if he was young.

Soon enough Hound and Hide got tired and were put to bed where as they slept they got older to where they were younglings. Ironwill left her brothers, just to go and think.

Elsewhere there was a slightly older mech newly arrived, he was an odd mix. He was half seeker and half grounder but he could 'fold' his wings down and hide them. If he wanted to and which he did from time to time. Ironwill wasn't watching where she was going as she walked sadly through the hall.

"Excuse me" Firefly said to the sad looking femme.

"Sorry" stated Ironwill quietly, and moved out of the way not really looking up.

"Wait please, may I ask you something?"

Ironwill stopped and looked up. "What?" She asked quietly, thinking that this bot was also going to overlook her like every other mech ever did.

"I'm new here and don't know anyone, could you show me around?"

"Sure, as long as you don't mind an 'opinionated bitch' like myself' Iron stated, knowing she was just repeating what everyone seemed to call her.

"I doubt your that" Firefly said.

"You would be one of the few who would say that" Iron stated, as she began to show the older bot around, unaware that he seemed to be falling for her, even though she was built bigger and was not small and pretty like Elita or Chromia had been, or even Bluesky and her sisters.

That didn't bother Firefly as he didn't like the delicate femmes, he worked on engaging the femme in conversation. "I'm Firefly"

"My name is Ironwill, but many around here, bots either call me Iron bitch or Stubborn Ass, as I don't give in easily. I guess I got it from my father, Ironhide" Ironwill stated as she led on, enjoying the conversation, as this was one of few bots who didn't seem to either hate her or fear her.

"They're fools then" Firefly said. Ironwill showed Firefly around more, and soon ran into her triplet brothers, who she had just made up with, including Siren as she had always been hardest on him. The triplets were big, and triple changing seekers, and it was obvious to Firefly they sensed more was going on that met the optic. Firefly had his wings hidden at the moment when they ran into them. Ironwill excused herself to use the washroom, leaving Firefly with Siren, whisper, and Shadowwalker. "Hello, my name is Firefly"

"I'm Siren and these are my brothers Whisper and Shadowwalker. What do you think you are doing with our sister?" Siren asked, as he was the most levelheaded one of the three, as well as the most protective of their sister.

"Forgive me, I'm new here and I bumped into Ironwill and asked if she could show me around"

"Looked like you were checking out more than just what she was showing you" Siren stated, knowing it was what his brothers were thinking as well.

"I think Ironwill is very beautiful I will not lie about that"

Siren was surprised, as he had met several bots who had wanted his sister, but he had weeded them out pretty well. Firefly was different though, he made no secret of what he had been doing, but Siren didn't let his surprise show. "What do you want with her?" Siren asked.

"Her friendship and more only if she wishes it" Firefly said.

Siren nodded, he decided to give this bot a chance. "Just be careful, grounder, and if you hurt her, we will hurt you" Siren stated in all seriousness.

"I understand but I feel like I should be honest with you"

Siren looked at the bot, as did his brothers, as this was unusual. 'What do you mean?" Siren asked cautiously.

"I am a grounder yes but I'm also part seeker" Firefly said and knew like other bots they wouldn't believe until he proved it.

"Prove it" Siren stated, rather predictably, as he was part seeker, just like his brothers. Firefly sent the command and undid his wings that spanned out to a normal seekers wingspan just slightly longer.

Siren nodded, "welcome to the brotherhood" siren added, knowing that anybot willing to unhide his seeker secret could be trusted.

Firefly put his wings away again. "Not many know my secret."

'We are part seeker and part grounders, but we are triple changers" siren stated, "and your secret is safe with us" and with that, Siren and his brothers headed off, just before Ironwill came back.

"Hopefully I didn't miss anything" Ironwill stated, "sorry for taking so long."

"That's alright, your brothers didn't try and kill me"

Ironwill looked at Firefly. She knew her brothers weren't easily fooled, and so the fact that they hadn't pummeled him was significant, but she said nothing about it. "Shall we continue our tour, my friend?" Iron asked.

"I would like that"

Iron showed him around a little more before reaching her own quarters. She hoped he wasn't shy. 'Care to come in my friend?" Iron asked, as she felt her own spark start to react to this gentle bot.

"I would like that" Firefly said smiling at her. Iron brought him into her spacious yet small quarters. She wanted this bot, but didn't know if she should make the first move. Firefly saved her the trouble. "May I kiss you?" Too shocked to speak, Ironwill merely nodded, as she wanted to passionately kiss this bot. She wanted him to take her. Fire gently pulled her to him and kissed her gently yet deeply. Ironwill enjoyed the passionate yet gentle kiss and kissed back with an equal amount of passion as well as moving her hand sensually along his sensitive frame.

"You're so beautiful Iron" Firefly said.

Iron smiled and wanting to show just how much she wanted this mech, she opened her chest plate and revealed her extremely sensitive nodes. 't…t…touch me, please?" Iron asked, hoping this mech wouldn't turn her down. Firefly nodded smiling and gently worked her nodes. Iron moaned as the erotic touches. She could feel her valve dripping lubricant, yet she didn't want to open it just yet, unsure that Firefly would want to go any further, unaware his systems had picked up her need.

"Let me take care of you, let me love you"

Ironwill nodded as her lubricant leaked around her hot groin plating. She wanted nothing more than for this bot to fill her two valves with his spike, and maybe, just maybe, become her mate and give her the sparklings she had always longed for. Firefly gently picked her up and held her and kissed her as he carried her to the berth. Iron let him, totally lost and in love with this gentle bot. Firefly laid her down gently and started to kiss, taste and touch her everywhere.

Iron soon revealed her two valves to her mate-to-be, explaining that she had almost been created as a mech, but her parents wanted a femme. Firefly nodded. "I will be tender with you as I never want to hurt you, if you'll have me."

"Please, be my love, and unite us' Iron stated, wanting the bot more than anything else in the world at that moment. Firefly smiled and kissed her deeply before he prepared both her valves. Ironwill just enjoyed the sensations as they washed over her and through her. The pleasant heat that was growing inside was hard to ignore, and she began to moan and groan in pleasure ever so sweetly. Iron knew most bots would have been put off if they had seen two valves, but not Firefly, and she continued to enjoy what he was doing to her valves.

"Tell me when you're ready, my beautiful Ironwill" Firefly purred. "Will you have me as your mate?"

Ironwill smiled, processor still running on all cylinders despite the pleasure. She thought about it only a split second before she said, "Yesss…..yesss….I will have you as my mate….as long as you will have meeeee….." Ironwill moaned, somewhat wondering how Firefly was going to pleasure her two fully functioning valves. Firefly carefully slid his spike into one valve and slid a toy into the other.

A toy wasn't quite what Ironwill had expected, and though it bothered her, she said nothing, just enjoying the sensations he was giving her. Silently, in her own mind and away from Firefly, she wished he had two spikes instead of using a toy. Primus heard her prayer, as she so rarely asked for anything, and he made a slight adjustment to firefly's form, something that even Firefly didn't expect – second spike.

Firefly was startled when he suddenly had a second spike. "Iron..."

"What's wrong, firefly, don't you love me?" she asked, noticing that he had stopped. She didn't know what had happened to the poor bot. Firefly now had two spikes, a valve and his aft port, and it was bothering him.

"Of course I do my sweet Ironwill, it seems I suddenly have a second spike that I didn't have before"

Iron was embarrassed as Primus must have heard her prayer, but she played innocent, hoping not to offend her soon to be mate. "Maybe Primus was making sure we were a perfect match" she stated.

Perhaps so but no matter for the moment not letting on that two spikes bothered him and continued to love his soon to be mate. Iron moaned louder and felt even more pleasure now that she had a hot, throbbing spike in each valve, and both valves were working overtime to give firefly even more pleasure.

Firefly moaned and continued to thrust in and out the second spike still feeling odd. But he focused on Ironwill's pleasure. Without prompting, Ironwill released her spark, which would unknowingly release her secret wish that she never actually expected to be granted. Firefly released his spark as well to join Ironwill's and joined them together, his spark revealing his secret of being part seeker. Ironwill felt the bond and was happily surprised by all she learned, and could even feel the color of her spark changing times two, which meant both her chambers would be carrying sparklings. She released everything about her to her new mate, as it was only fair.

"Little minx" Firefly said kissing Ironwill. "So you asked for two spikes hmm, well as long as it pleases you then I will keep it"

"Well, the toy was hurting me, but I never thought Primus would actually grant it" Ironwill stated, revealing she was just as surprised as Firefly that it happened. "Though I am happy that it did happen and I hope you aren't mad at me."

"I'm not mad, love, just very surprised and I'm sorry the toy hurt you"

"I've always been very sensitive down there" Ironwill stated, lowering her helm.

Firefly kissed her lovingly. "That's alright it just means I can drive you insane with want." Ironwill smiled, and for once, she was truly happy, and even Firefly could feel it.

"Did I hurt you my love?" Firefly asked.

"Not after you stopped using the toy" Ironwill replied.

"Then no more toys."

"Thank you, love" Ironwill stated, glad her mate understood. Firefly kissed her lovingly. Ironwill snuggled against her mate, finally happy and content.

"Beautiful Ironwill, I will take care of you always"

Elsewhere, in the med bay, the little sparklings were thriving and were getting closer to going home, while Kryptonight still lay in stasis lock. Charger came by everyday as did Hurricane.

"How are the little ones doing, Charger?" Hurricane asked, as was customary as they headed to the med bay.

"Stronger, Ratchet says I can take them home soon. He wants them to develop a bit more"

"That is good to hear" stated Hurricane. Hurricane was still worried about his mate, as even he had had no idea just how sensitive his mate was.

"How's Kryptonight?"

"Still in stasis lock. He's vitals are slowly getting better, but I think he was more depressed than any of us, outside of his twin, realized" Hurricane stated.

"He'll come back"

"I am sorry for what he did to you and your mates" Hurricane stated. This reminded Charger of something.

"Did you tell Kryptonight to come apologize?" Charger asked.

"What? He did what? I never told him anything other than I was upset with him for what he did. He is not one that easily swallows his pride, so I never make him apologize, as I figure if he is going to do it, he will do it on his own – in his own way and in his own time. Usually I end up apologizing for him" Hurricane stated, making Charger realize that Kryptonight really was trying to make things right on his own.

"I see, thanks for telling me"

"You're welcome, Charger. I hope your little ones go home soon" Hurricane stated, having no idea when his mate would come home.

"I hope so''

After arriving at the med bay, each went to their own respective area. Charger settled in and talked to his little sparklings. Hurricane went to go talk to his mate, hoping that soon, Kryptonight would come out of his depression induced coma. "Please love come back, Chargers sparklings get to go home soon, and they're going to make it." Hurricane felt a weak pulse, as if his mate was trying to reach out, in search of love and acceptance. Kryptonight was scared and lost as well as unsure where to go. Hurricane pulsed love and want to his mate. Kryptonight's hurting spark clung to the love and pulses like a sparkling clings to its mother creator. Kryptonight wanted to come back, but he was terrified of it as well. His depression was starting to overwhelm him and he was begging for help before he slipped into darkness.

Hurricane opened the bond full force, letting him know it was alright. Kryptonight's spark wrapped itself up in the light coming from his mate's spark and Kryptonight started fighting back more, trying to come out of stasis lock, but he was still weak and still low on energon. A new drip was hung and Hurricane guided his mate back. Krypto's optics were still offline, but his right hand reached out for his mate. Hurricane grabbed hold and held on. Krypto was still too weak to do much else, but Hurricane knew his mate was not only fighting, but fighting his way back successfully. Hurricane kept pulsing love.

Windrider, having noticed a shift in Hurricane, soon came over. "Doing ok, hurricane?" the old medic asked.

"He's coming back"

The old medic smiled, and being careful of lines, placed warm blankets and pillows around the seeker, and added a bit of stronger energon. Kryptonight responded well, as he grabbed his mate's hand with the one he was already using. Windrider smiled. 'You're right, 'cane, he's coming back and he'll be back with us, soon." And with that, the old medic left the two alone.

"I need you beloved and I'm sorry"

Kryptonight used his free hand to trace his mate's face plates. It was timid and light, but to hurricane, it meant the world. Hurricane nuzzled his love's hand. Krypto wrestled with him himself and soon, thought it was soft and hard to understand, said, "my love" to his mate.

"Oh my love, welcome back"

"Where….go?" Kryptonight airily whispered.

"Almost to where I couldn't follow"

'don't…wanna…leave" Kryptonight whispered again.

"I don't want you to either"

'Still….love?" Krypto got out.

"Yes, I love you and I forgive you, my bonded, my mate" Hurricane stated.

Krypto smiled weakly. "Love you"

"Love you too, rest." Krypto followed the advice, and fell back into a deep recharge. Hurricane relaxed knowing his mate would get stronger.

On the other side of the med bay, Ratchet was visiting with Charger, telling the young minibot just how much the little ones had improved and how close they were to going home. 'I'd give it another week or two, and then they should be able to go home" Ratchet stated.

Charger smiled. "Thank you"

'You're welcome. How are you and your mate's doing?" Ratchet asked.

"Worried and I haven't gotten to spend much time with them"

"What seems to be the biggest worry? You need more time with your mates or your sparklings?" Ratchet asked, trying to figure things out.

"Both, and I don't know things just haven't been the same for a bit"

"I can always talk to Keeper and Optimus, so that you can have more time with your mates. You are always welcome here to be with your sparklings, as are your mates. And would this worry have anything to do with Kryptonight?" Ratchet asked, bluntly.

"A little but he apologized of his own free will"

Ratchet was shocked, though he didn't show it, as he knew Kryptonight was not one to swallow his pride that much usually. But he recovered quickly and asked, "What can I do to help you?"

"I want more time with my mates"

"I can help make that happen" Ratchet stated, "after all I am head medic, and if I say someone can't work, they can't work."

"Thank you Ratchet" Charger said.

Ratchet nodded and then went to talk with Keeper and Optimus via comm. He told them of Charger's requests and concerns as well as the bots needs. He may have been treated like an adult, but he still had the needs of a youngling. Keeper and Optimus both agreed to Ratchet's plan and the three put in place the plan, which included taking red and flasher's sparklings and placing them elsewhere while placing Red and Flasher on leave for a while. Ratchet, happy with what had been done to help Charger, went back and told Charger what had been done to help him and his mates out. Charger hugged Ratchet happily.

"now go, enjoy time with your mates, who I am sure are going to be a bit confused about being placed on the off duty list for a while" Ratchet stated, hugging Charger back then sending the bot on his way. Charger ran home ready to be with his mates. Keeper had called Flasher and Red into his office and told them that Ratchet had wanted then off duty for a while, and while Flasher took it fairly well, red about glitched. It was all Flasher could do to get his mate out of the office. Neither knew why Ratchet wanted them off duty, but they would find out once back at their quarters. Charger rushed getting everything ready at home.

By the time Flasher and Red Alert got home, Charger had everything ready. Charger was practically bouncing as he waited. Flasher and Red were shocked when they got home and saw what Charger had done. 'What is the meaning of this?" flasher asked, wanting to know what was going on.

"I told Ratchet when he asked and we haven't had hardly any time together"

Flasher smiled. "If you wanted time with us, all you had to do was ask"

"But you two have been too busy to even ask" Charger retorted.

Flasher had nothing to say, neither did Red, as it was true. "Well, we are here now, and we hope to get a chance to spoil you" Flasher stated.

"I've missed you both so much"

"We've missed being with you as well" Flasher stated, watching as Red went up and hugged Charger. Charger hugged red tight. Flasher joined the hug, happy to see why Ratchet had placed them on the inactive list. Charger reached up and kissed both his mates. Flasher used his long arms and large, warm hands to rub both of his mates' afts. Red and charger moaned. Flasher smiled, stopped rubbing his mates, and headed for the berth room, hoping his mates would follow him. Red and charger looked at each other and rushed to follow. They found Flasher lying on the bed, on his back, thick, throbbing spike exposed. Red and charger licked their lips. "See something you like, loves?" Flasher asked, waiting for his mates to join him so that they could have fun. They nodded as they went to the berth.

Flasher waited for his mates to come, knowing it would be soon they would all be having fun. They came over and kissed Flasher. Flasher kissed back and rubbed their hot groin plating. They moaned and bucked against the hand rubbing them. Flasher soon watched as his mates exposed their groins. He used one of his hands to pump Red's spike while he used his other to rub Charger's valve. He wanted to take both of them, but would have to do it one at a time. Red and charger moaned begging for more. Flasher smiled, as he missed this as well. "Please..." Charger begged.

'Tell me what you want charger' flasher stated, still teasing the bot's valve.

"I need you...in me..."

"You want my thick spike in your hot little valve?" Flasher asked, still teasing Charger's valve and Red's spike.

"Yesss...please...please Flasher need you..."

Flasher smiled as he lifted Charger up and placed the hot, moist valve over his spike. "Open your aft port, and let Red really help give you a treat" flasher stated, causing red and Charger to shudder with anticipation. Charger opened his aft and didn't have to be told twice, right then though he needed that spike in his valve. Flasher waited for red to spike Charger's aft port before he began to thrust in and out of the valve. Charger moaned feeling the two spikes in him and writhed. Flasher set the pace, gentle yet stimulating.

"Ohh...loves please...mmm...nnnn oh feels so good"

Then Flasher whispered something to Charger, so that only charger could hear. "Should we knock up Red? It's been almost a year since he's carried"

"I think we should ask him" Charger whispered back.

Flasher nodded. And as he thrust in and out of charger, he had a question for red. "Red…ugh…my love…mmm…ngh….what…what do you think about….oooh…. carrying again?" Flasher asked.

Red paused in his thrusting in and out of Chargers aft as he was caught off guard by that question. "W...what?"

Flasher stopped his motions, which frustrated charger, but the minibot understood. "Do you want to carry sparklings again, my love?" Red shook his head no he didn't wish to carry. Flasher was saddened, but understood. He didn't want to force his mates to do anything they weren't ready for. And while it meant smaller overloads, all three kept their sparks inside their chambers as they enjoyed each other's company. And once charger and Red fell asleep, Flasher was still awake and wondered why he was so driven to have more sparklings, and he figured it was because he himself was already sparked with a sparkling that he would never have wanted but would never kill either.

It would prove to be a good decision that Red decided not to carry as a few days later there was an accident and he was caught up in it and was badly injured. Charger and Flasher were soon in the med bay at their mate's side. They didn't know what to do, and Charger silently cried into Flasher's strong chestplates. Ratchet spared them a moment and sat them down. "We're going to do everything that we can for him."

Flasher nodded and held his smaller mate, as he had been through something like this before, and while it didn't make it easy, it was easier for Flasher to be there for Charger. "Why don't you get some energon, you can have it right there in my office." Flasher nodded and managed to draw Charger away so that they could get some warm energon, and let the medics do their good work. Ratchet joined working on Red wanting to make sure he would be alright.

Charger was angry at Flasher for not showing more emotion. "What is wrong with you, our mate is in trouble, and you can't even cry?"

Flasher became angry, but said things in a gentle manner. "If I cried, how would I be strong for you? I had to be strong for Red when you were the one in the med bay, the one we had to let go. Who is there for me to cry to? You and Red both have me to lean on. Who do I have?"

"Me slag it, cry with me" Charger said. "I never wanted to leave either of you...I couldn't keep going anymore"

Flasher held his mate, as a few tears dripped down his cheek. It was the first time in a long time that Charger saw his strongest mate actually cry. Charger held onto him and they cried together. Flasher didn't feel any relief from crying, as he was frustrated and angry with himself, but he hid these feelings, as Charger needed him and needed his love and support. Charger ended up crying into recharge. Flasher carried his mate as they headed back into the med bay, hoping to hear some kind of news, any kind, as not knowing was killing Flasher more than anything else.

Ratchet was adjusting a few things but they were finished with Red. "Any word, Ratch?" Flasher asked, carrying charger gently over his shoulder, as the bot was deep in recharge.

"Red will be alright he just needs a bit to recover"

Flasher began to silently cry, happy that his mate wouldn't be leaving him. Ratchet put his hand on Flashers shoulder. "He's going to be sore for a time." Flasher nodded in understanding. "We had to reconstruct some things but he'll be okay once he gets over the soreness."

"As long as he is online and safe, I am happy" Flasher stated. No one had any idea yet that due to the accident, Red had amnesia and didn't remember anybody. The only way he would be able to tell his mates were really his mates was feeling the bonds between their sparks and his.

"He's going to be out for a while if you want to take charger home." Flasher did as Ratchet suggested, and took his tired, worn out mate home, as they both needed the sleep. And while they slept, Red Alert woke, and began to panic.

Ratchet saw and came over and gently said. "It's alright Red, your safe"

Red looked up and the bot and became afraid, very afraid, as he didn't remember who the bot was other than it was a medic. Fearing the medic would do horrible tests because of his glitch, Red backed away. "Stay away from me…..I don't know you….stay back"

Ratchet held his hands up defensively. "I would never hurt you Red Alert, your safe and I would hurt any who hurt you."

"I trust no medics. Every medic I've ever seen always tries to mess with my glitch….y-y-you're no d-d-different" Red stated trying to put even more distance between himself and this strange medic.

"We have been friends for a long time and I have never once experimented on you, nor will I ever" Ratchet said and backed away a few steps. "Please relax." Red took the space and ran, running scared. He didn't remember those around him. He didn't remember much. He knew his name, and that was about it. He didn't know if the war was over or hadn't started or in the middle. All he wanted to do was find somewhere and someone who was safe.

Charger woke and could feel Red panicking so he got up and went looking for him. Flasher woke too and felt the panic. And while sending out calming waves via the bond, Flasher headed to the med bay, to find out what was going on. Once at the med bay, Ratchet updated Flasher with what he knew, and that was when flasher knew he had to use his secret skill – being invisible, to find his mate. And so that was what Flasher did, and he headed off to try and find his wayward mate.

Charger found Red first. "Red, love it's alright please stop"

"W-w-who are y-y-you?" Red asked shakily backing away. Something about this bot made him feel safe, but he wasn't really sure if he could trust this bot.

"It's me Windcharger, it's alright now. Would you like some energon?"

Charger seemed to be doing well to coax the bot to come with him, but the moment flasher showed up, Red became scared again, but didn't react as Charger first thought. Instead of running away from Flasher, Red ran toward the bot, as Red sensed that flasher, though he didn't remember the name, was the one pulsing the comfort, love, and calmness.

"This is Flasher, our mate" Charger said gently. Flasher hugged the scared bot, hoping to help the bot calm down. Red, sensing something, trusted Flasher and was slowly starting to trust charger. Charger pulsed love and warmth as he came closer.

Sensing the warmth, red embraced Charger as well. "I don't know who you two are, but I feel like I belong with you and I am safe, especially from that horrible medic" red stated.

"What Ratchet?" Flasher asked. "He's just grumpy, he won't hurt you"

"I want nothing to do with any medics, all they ever do is pick me apart to find out why I glitch" red stated.

"Our medics know better and we don't mind your glitch at all" Charger said.

Flasher thought, as he knew he had to get Red to someone who could help him with this amnesia. He thought of Fader. Even though the bot was on bedrest, he had always been Red's favorite medic once the bot passed his boards. 'I have an idea, how about we visit a very kind brother of mine, and he wants to meet you" Flasher stated, secretly coming Percy and Fader.

If it hadn't been for Red Percy would have had said no, but told them they could come. Flasher gently guided his wayward mate, pulsing nothing but love and encouragement. And soon, they were visiting Percy and Fader. Fader knew right away something was wrong, but he also knew the best way to get to Red without reverting to being a medic.

"This is a surprise" Fader said smiling.

"You wanted to meet me? I don't even know who you are" Red stated, nervous but moving closer to Fader.

"That's alright, I'm Fader please have a seat"

Red moved closer and sat right next to Fader, unafraid and unaware he was right next to a medic. Fader gently stroked the bot's back, not only in comfort, but looking for a switch that would knock Red out so that Fader could fix the bot's amnesia. 'T-t-thank you" Red stated, feeling better than he had when he was in the med bay.

"You're quite welcome" Fader said just before finding the switch he sought.

Red went out like a light, totally unaware of what had happened and what was about to happen. Flasher explained what Ratchet had told him, and Fader knew exactly how to fix the problem. Percy watched, happy to see his mate smile and feel useful. Fader worked and did have to have them help a little. Soon enough, the repair was complete and Fader was ready to flip the switch back on.

"That should do it, once we know he's back take him back to the med bay" Flasher and Charger nodded, ready for whatever happened. Fader flipped the switch.

It took a couple minutes, but red finally came online. "Hey….what am I doing in this room….I thought I was in the med bay….Flasher? Charger? FADER? What is going on?" red asked, unnerved about not knowing what had just happened.

"It's alright love" Flasher said and told Red what had happened. "We're going to take you back to the med bay." Red, shaking, nodded, and had to have Flasher carry him as he was just too unnerved to move. Ratchet was waiting and got Red settled. Red was unusually quiet and unnerved as Ratchet checked him over.

"It's alright Red, I want you to rest a bit"

Red had just one question, for flasher. "How'd you know?"

"Know what"

"To take me to Fader?"

Flasher smiled, "because I have seen the way you react to my brother. I knew you wouldn't let anyone else near you." Red nodded and Ratchet hooked up a drip. Red soon went into recharge, finally allowing his body and systems to heal.

"He'll be okay" Ratchet said.

'I certainly hope so' stated Flasher, tired from all the running around.

"I'm ordering you two to go nap." Flasher and charger did as told, too tired to argue. Flasher held Charger closely to him, happy to have at least one mate to snuggle with. Ratchet went about the med bay.

Elsewhere, Saber was feeling kind of left out and lonely. Kit was off visiting another base where several of Elita and Keeper's sparklings were and Keeper was busy with Prime duties. Saber, thankfully, was able to send most of the sparklings elsewhere, as there were always lots of bots willing to sparkling-sit. Saber walked the base not sure what to do.

AS he was walking, he ran into one of Ramjet and Jetsetter's little ones that had wandered off. Saber didn't know where the little one came from or anything else. The little mech spoke up. "My name's Rammer, who are you?"

"I'm Saberclaw, are you lost?"

"Sorta. Mom and dad are sleeping, as are my brother and sister, but I wasn't tired. Besides, I'm the runt, no one will notice I am gone" Rammer stated, reminding saber so much of himself at that age, except for the part of knowing his siblings.

"They'll notice" Saber said and offered his hand to the sparkling.

"What's it matter, I'm too small to be anything. Mommy's big and daddy's even bigger" rammer stated, trying not to cry.

"I'm the runt of my family too, come on" saber said and scooped the sparkling up. "You'll grow"

"You know something Saber, you're the first one who's made me feel better about this. It's as if you understand me" Rammer stated purring and nuzzling Saberclaw.

Saber nuzzled back. ''That's because little one it was the same for me only I never knew my siblings until recently"

"Really?" Rammer asked, excitedly, before having an accident. He was scared that Saber would yell at him, the way most of his other babysitters had done.

"Come let's get you cleaned up" Saber said gently.

"Sorry, I am still working on my lubricating control' Rammer stated, enjoying the fact that Saber hadn't screamed at him.

"That's alright Rammer" Saber said and got him cleaned up.

"I wish you were our babysitter more often' Rammer stated, purring once again.

"Well maybe I can talk to your parents"

"Maybe you can talk them into staying home more often with us" rammer stated, 'They always seem to be gone. I love them, but they seem to have little time for us, especially daddy." Saber nodded and kept Rammer a bit longer. Rammer soon fell asleep in saber's arms as the Jet seeker made his way to Jetsetter and Ramjet's quarters, who were frantically looking for their lost son.

"I have him" Saber said.

"Where on Cybertron did you find him?" Jetsetter asked, much more worried than his mate, ramjet. It was obvious as to who was the mom between the two.

"We sort of found each other"

"Oh thank you, Saber. This is the second time he's run off since we came here" Jetsetter stated before sighing. "Last time, Mirage found him." Saber told them what Rammer had told him.

"He's been kind of upset ever since we moved. We are all adjusting, as we have more room now than we used to. Rammer, because he was so small, used to sleep between Ramjet and I. I think he misses it now that he has his own space' Jetsetter stated.

"Something needs to be done" Saber said. "He wants me to watch them"

'I don't understand it, neither he nor his siblings have liked most of the sitters that we have picked to watch them" Jet stated, worried as he had tried to be a good mother.

"The sitters yell at him."

"Why would they ever yell at him, he is not a troublemaker? He is a sweet little sparkling" jetsetter stated, to which Ramjet concurred.

"He's still working on lubrication control and still has accidents"

"He was sparked with a bit of weak pipes, he can't always hold it. He has made great progress though' jetsetter stated, surprising Saber and Ramjet.

"He gets screamed at for it. He thought I was going to do the same."

"That won't do. That won't do at all" Jetsetter stated, determined to not only make more time for his family, but also find better, more mature babysitters.

Saber nodded. "I'll watch them if it's ok"

'I'd appreciate that, saber. As you probably are most like their older brothers and sisters' Jet stated.

"And it's not like I have anything else going"

"Hey. Don't talk like that. You are the Prime's mate' jet stated.

"Kit is at another base again and Keeper is busy doing prime stuff"

"But I don't think you realize the position you hold. You have great power from being connected to the one who bears the Matrix of leadership' jet stated.

"Most don't even know I'm bonded to keeper'

'I think you should go talk to Mirage, he could give you good hints about being the mate of a prime" jet stated.

"I don't want to bother him"

"You won't bother him, trust me, I know" Jet stated, knowing something that only older mothers knew.

"I guess''

"now if you'll excuse me, I have to get this little one back inside' jet stated, hauling rammer and Ramjet into their quarters. Saber nodded and went on his way.

Mirage was relaxing in his quarters. Pincer and Optimus had gone out with the sparklings, leaving Mirage to just have time to himself. Saber found his feet had brought him to Mirages quarters and he knocked. "Come in' stated Mirage. Saber came in to the home. "Hey, son, what can I do for you?" Mirage asked.

"Jetsetter seemed to think I need to talk with you"

"You're having difficulty adjusting to being mate to the Prime, am I right?" Mirage asked, finally getting his aft off the couch.

Saber nodded. "Kit is at another base and keeper does his prime stuff"

Mirage smiled. "Come, there is much to learn" Mirage stated before taking a thin wire cable out of a strange space and then plugging it into Saber. Mirage began to send data, about how he coped, how he had made it work, and various other things, knowing that while Keeper and Optimus weren't the same, they were very similar. Saber did appreciate the information, the transfer method bothered him. Once the transfer was complete, Mirage shocked saber by saying, 'and now we talk."

Saber nodded a little shaky. "tell me, what questions did you have' Mirage stated, knowing that the file transfer was just an opening.

"What do I even do...?"

Mirage and Saber began chatting away while Keeper, in his office and sick of being there, soon left and went to find his one mate who was still at this base. Saber didn't realize keeper was looking for him. Keeper was slightly disappointed to find no one home, but not willing to leave it at that, he went in search of his mate. Saber said after a while he should probably head home. Mirage let him, knowing that Keeper was probably searching for the bot. Saber headed out then.

After an unsuccessful search, keeper headed back to his room only to meet up with his mate coming back from wherever he had been. "Hi love" Saber said.

Keeper grabbed his mate and held him close, glad that while Kit was away, he had someone to keep him company – as Keeper never really liked being left alone. Saber put his head on keepers shoulder.

"I missed you, love" Keeper stated, just enjoying being close to his mate.

"I missed you too"

"One perk about being prime – if I tell them I want to be left alone except for emergencies, then I get left alone except for emergencies. How is my pretty little Jet-seeker?" keeper asked in the privacy of their quarters.

"Lonely..." Saber said.

"How can I help you to feel less lonely, now that I am here, my love?" Keeper asked, noticing that Saber seemed to be doing some new things, as if coming into his role as the Prime's mate.

"I need you..."

Keeper smiled. "Getting a little bolder are we, my love?" Saber blushed a bit. "Don't be embarrassed. For your boldness is really turning me on' keeper stated, a bump in his groin plating obvious to Saber.

"It is?" Saber asked in surprise.

"Uh huh" Keeper stated, stupidly too turned on to answer any differently. Saber realized he could use this to his advantage, and be the dominant one for once, outside of his heat cycle.

"Then on your back"

"On the floor, the table, or the berth, love?' keeper asked, getting turned on even more.

The table intrigued Saber. "Table and spread." Keeper found himself willingly letting his mate dominate him as he lay on the table, and spread his legs. Lubricant was leaking around his closed groin plating, showing saber just how turned on his mate was. "Open" Saber purred. Slowly Keeper opened his groin plating, which revealed his thick, throbbing spike and his gushing valve. Saber moaned a bit and started to feast on the valve. Keeper moaned in pleasure as his sensitive valve was so expertly feasted on. He was so pleasure shot that instead of yelling out Kit or saber's name, he accidentally shouted Elita's name. Saber paused for a moment but continued.

What Saber didn't know was that was a huge compliment, as Keeper had done that to Kit once and explained that Elita was so good when she was his mate, that to elicit her name out of his memory meant that you were truly mind blowing. Keeper just continued to moan and began to beg, "Please….please….more please." Saber continued to feast before he finally gave keeper his spike. Keeper was basically putty in Saber's hands. Saber had to smile, as he now began to realize just what "power" he and Kit had, and he was relishing it. Keeper moaned, lost in la-la land. Saber eased his spike into keeper and soon thrusted lovingly.

"Frag me…frag me harder…please…I can take it" Keeper begged. Saber gave keeper what he wanted and thrusted faster. Keeper seemed to purr as his engine Rumbled loudly. He was heaving and his frame was on fire. Still, he wasn't going to do anything without a command.

"Touch your spike." Keeper moved his left hand to his spike, and just held the hot, throbbing metal. "Stroke yourself" Saber said as he thrusted. Keeper began pumping and fisting his own spike for all it was worth. He moaned in even more pleasure.

"Are you getting close?" Keeper nodded, not trusting his voice. "Then overload." Keeper, whose frame and systems shook as he blew his load, was getting his own lubricant all over himself. Saber lasted a few more thrusts before overloading. Keeper shook again, feeling the hot lubricant deep in his valve. Saber panted and laid on top of Keeper.

Keeper smiled. 'thank you love, you have no idea how bad I needed that." Saber purred nuzzling. "We will most definitely have to do this again, my love" Keeper stated, kissing his mate gently, unable to close his plating as Saber was still buried within him.

Saber nodded. "Do you want me to pull out?"

"Not just yet, as it feels good to have you inside me' and to illustrate his point, keeper's valve rippled against the partially stiff spike. Saber moaned softly.

'Looks like you've discovered my secret fetish" Keeper stated.

"You like to be taken"

'no, I occasionally like to be dominated" the large bot stated, "I didn't want to tell you, as I didn't think you would believe me. Kit had to discover it on his own as well." Saber nodded in understanding. Saber didn't even realize it until he overloaded again inside Keeper that keeper's valve had still been working on him.

"Your valve is amazing." Keeper smiled. Saber kissed his mate. "Tell me when you want me out of you"

"Any time baby, whenever you are ready" stated keeper. Saber kissed Keeper again before he pulled out. Keeper groaned slightly, but soon grabbed his mate and went to bed. Saber snuggled close.


	38. Chapter 38

Elsewhere, Slugbug was spoiling his mate with all kinds of attention. Striker purred practically as Slugbug spoiled him. And right now, Slugbug was spoiling his mate with a hot oil massage. "Oh love...this feels so good"

Slugbug made sure to loosen most of his mate's joints. 'Glad you are enjoying it love' Slugbug stated.

"What brought all this on my love, I'm not complaining mind you"

'Because I want to give you more attention, as those little ones seem to spark healthy' Slugbug stated. Striker nodded and just melted under his mates administrations. Slugbug rubbed everywhere, wanting to make sure his mate was nice and relaxed. Striker relaxed and felt weightless. Slugbug smiled, as he knew his mate was truly happy and content. Striker was actually about to doze off in the hot oil. Slugbug encouraged it. It didn't take much longer and soon drifted off completely. Slugbug smiled, content. Striker had no idea how long he was out.

Slugbug watched as his mate slowly got up again. "Mmm...How long was I out?"

"5 hours love" Slugbug stated.

Striker nodded. "Any energon love?"

Slugbug held up a cube and then pointed to several more. "I am thinking you are quite hungry my dear" Slugbug stated, doing whatever he could to help his mate without asking for anything in return. After all, that was part of love.

"Thank you" Striker said and drank most of them. Slugbug smiled as his mate seemed to be doing much better. Slugbug ran and grabbed some polish he had kept for a special occasion like this and while Striker was still waking up and stretching, Slugbug put this special polish on his mate, which made his mate shine like he was made of brand new metal. Slugbug could only hope seeing the shine and such would make striker feel better.

"What are you up to Bug?" Striker asked.

"I just wanted you to feel better and I wanted to show you how much I loved you, my mate' Slugbug stated honestly.

"I love you to bug" Striker said and kissed his mate. Then he caught sight of himself all shiny and was startled.

"Something wrong love?" bug asked.

"I...I'm shiny" He said it having been an extremely long time since he had been shiny.

"Yes you are love. I used a special polish I had been saving for a special occasion' Slugbug stated.

"I haven't been shiny in a very long time"

"Are you mad that you are shiny, love?" Slugbug asked, hoping it was not the case.

"No...It's just surprising is all love"

Bug smiled. "I am glad you like it, love." Striker kissed Bug softly. Bug kissed his mate back and hugged his mate as well, happy that his mate was happy. Striker rested in Bugs arms.

Elsewhere, Silverstar was holding her mate close to her as she slept. Rumble just dozed as Silverstar held him, he didn't mind really as long as his mate was happy and comfortable. Silver purred in contentment as she held her mate close to her. Rumble smiled and gently kissed Silver. Silver woke at the feel of that kiss. She was happy to have her mate near her, and kissed him in return.

"How are you feeling" Rumble asked.

"better now that those two aren't trying to tear us apart' Silver stated.

Rumble nodded in agreement. "Do you need anything?" Silver took her warm tongue and ran it up and down Rumble's body. There was only one reason she did that, and Rumble knew it – she wanted to interface. Rumble moaned softly. "How do you want it my love?"

'my aft, baby" Silver stated, her aft longing to be taken.

"Then position yourself love." Silver moved to her hands and knees, though she made sure she was low enough that they both would be comfortable for this. Rumble took his time gently preparing her aft, wanting her ready. Silver moaned deep, loving moans as she felt the pleasure of her aft being taken care of. When Rumble thought she was ready he slid into Silvers aft. Silver squeaked a bit, but soon felt back into her deep moans. She was enjoying this, and hoped Rumble was as well. Rumble smiled and kept his thrusts gently and deep. One thing that Rumble didn't expect was Silver, who he thought was reaching for her own valve to help him, reached his valve and began teasing him as he took her.

Rumble made a sound of surprise as he felt her fingers teasing his valve. Silver could feel his valve warm and wet to her touch and she continued to use her soft, supple fingers to tease her mate as he took her aft. "S...silver" Rumble panted as he thrust and the fingers teased him.

'Yes, love….ugh" Silver responded between moans and groans of pleasure.

"So...d...different..." Rumble managed.

"Good….ngh…good different…or ungh…bad different' Silver stated, keeping up her strokes as she enjoyed her mate's thrusts.

Rumble moaned thrusting. "Odd..." That wasn't what Silver had wanted to hear and so she stopped, fearing her mate hated what she was doing anyway.

Rumble slowed down. "Silver..."

"Yes…' Silver responded.

"It just feels different, I've never felt it before"

"But I stopped because I didn't think you had liked it" silver admitted, considering she had asked if it felt good or bad different and he had answered odd.

"It doesn't feel bad just odd"

'But that makes me think you hated it" silver admitted.

"Continue love." Tentatively, Silver reached back and started again, using techniques she used on her own valve to overload hard. Soon enough Rumble overloaded and his valve clenched around Silver's fingers. Silver overloaded as well, though much quieter than her mate. Rumble panted and kissed Silver.

"Was that good for you, love?" Silver asked holding her mate as he cooled down. Rumble nodded. 'Good, I am glad you enjoyed it" Starlight stated.

"What brought that on?"

'Brought what on?" Silver asked, not sure exactly what he was referring to.

"Playing with my valve, you've never done that before."

"Just wanted to try something new" silver stated. Rumble nodded and kissed Silver "Did you enjoy it? Cause if you didn't, I won't do it again" silver stated.

"It was just different, it wasn't bad I just have never experienced anything like it before"

'Would you like me to keep it in our repertoire or just delete it from my memory?' Silver asked.

"Let's hold onto it for now." Silver smiled and nuzzled her mate. Rumble nuzzled back and rested.

Elsewhere, Frenzy was enjoying his two new mates who he had wanted so long and now were finally his. "So who's ready to play" Frenzy asked Bomber and Nosecone. Neither responded, as neither really wanted to play. Both would have rather been anywhere but here, but they had little choice now. "Alright what's bothering you two?"

'We still don't really want to be here" stated Bomber.

That hurt Frenzy hearing that, he had two choices he could either yell and hurt them or he could choose to let them go. "Fine then go"

"We can't, we have nowhere else to go" Nosecone stated. "Maybe what we need is more time with you, getting to know you, as you always seemed like such a little annoyance, but now that we are bonded, we sense there is more to you." Bomber nodded in agreement.

"That was because I was a sparkling, a child" Frenzy said. "What do you want to know?"

'We want to know more about what it means to be a cassette and how that affects you and our relationship with you" Nosecone stated, surprising Frenzy.

"There are times I have to go back into my spot in mom's chest, if I get to stressed out or upset or just need his love surrounding me. I don't get any bigger than this, there will be times I need help." Both nodded, trying to understand, and Frenzy could see it in their optics, they really were trying. Frenzy commed his mom and asked him to come. Soundwave soon came and began helping Frenzy answer questions from his new mates.

"Is it possible that we will spark cassettes? And if so, how would we be able to best care for them?" Nosecone asked, as if sensing something.

"Statement, may have to alter one of you to have a tape deck" Soundwave said.

"Please, alter me" Nosecone stated, knowing full well that Bomber would never ever want his form changed.

"Statement I will check with medics and see when this would be best to do"

'Thank you, Soundwave" Nosecone stated, obviously taking this better than Bomber. Soundwave nodded and once there were no more questions he left.

Frenzy looked to his mates. "Now?"

"Take me, sir" Nosecone stated, trying not to reveal his own hard spike as well as his own dripping valve.

"Frenzy" He corrected. "I want you to be honest with me and open okay."

"Yes Frenzy" Nosecone stated, opening his groin plating, revealing a stiff, throbbing spike and a dripping valve. 'I need you so bad." Frenzy kissed Nosecone before playing with his valve.

Bomber just watched, as Nosecone was gently and tenderly fragged. Bomber just wasn't comfortable with all this, and though he was hard and dripping as well, he couldn't bring himself to do what Nosecone was doing – submit completely to this small bot.

After Frenzy brought Nosecone over he looked at Bomber. "Would you like your need take care of?" Bomber didn't respond.

"He's a huge stubborn aft. You want anything from him, you don't ask, you tell him. Command him, after all, I know that is his biggest fetish, and he won't be able to resist you" Nosecone stated, knowing his friend too well. Bomber growled as Nosecone had promised never to reveal that.

Frenzy sighed. "On your back and spread." Bomber moaned, and as much as he wanted to resist, he couldn't, and soon he was laying on his back, on the floor and his groin plating was straining to not only hold his spike in but hold all the lubricant in as well. Frenzy looked at Nosecone and Nosecone nodded. Frenzy was glad to have Nosecone pretty much on his side. "Open and relax" He said before he worked Bombers valve. Bomber did as commanded, and was soon moaning and groaning in pleasure. Nosecone watched. He wanted to join in, but he knew this time was for Bomber and Frenzy only. Frenzy made sure Bomber received pleasure wanting him to enjoy.

Nosecone watched, and it took all his will power not to join the two as Frenzy took Bomber. "You can join too Nosecone." Nosecone was over as soon as he heard he had permission and he took Bomber's stiff spike into his mouth as he spiked Bomber's mouth with his own spike. Frenzy smiled watching the show. Between Frenzy and Nosecone, Bomber didn't last very long before he overloaded.

"There did you enjoy that?"

"I did" stated Nosecone while Bomber merely nodded, too proud as of yet to admit he was defeated.

Frenzy rubbed Bombers face. "I wish you could accept this"

"Give him time, Frenzy" Nosecone stated, revealing more about his close friend, "He just doesn't warm up to bots real fast. It took me years to get to be his close friend."

Frenzy nodded. "You two can do whatever"

After Frenzy left, yet unaware he could still hear them, Nosecone began to ask his close friend questions. "He loves us, why can't you accept that? He has never treated us poorly and he has always treated us with respect, unlike some other bots around here" Nosecone told his friend.

"You ever think I might not want to be bonded?"

"I don't think that's the real reason, as you told me time and time again you would have loved to have been bonded to Silverstar" Nosecone reminded his friend.

"Yeah to a femme"

"But she was already bonded and wanted nothing to do with you, nor did any femme that we've ever met" Nosecone stated.

"I don't like being bonded to a mech"

'I don't think it's the mech part that's bothering you; I think it is the fact that he is smaller than you are. You always had a problem appropriately dealing with bots who were made smaller than you. I can't tell you the number of times I had to go talk with Slugbug because you pissed him off" Nosecone stated, shocking Bomber.

"What?" Bomber asked.

"Slugbug is normally pretty easy going, but you always made fun of his size, just like with any bot who was smaller than you. I learned pretty quickly that when Slugbug's optics go from yellow to blue, something is gonna happen, and I didn't want anything to happen to you because of your ignorance. You're fortunate Slugbug liked me, or you would have been in deep shit, as Slugbug is a portal for Primus" Nosecone stated.

"He's...oh slag..."

"He doesn't tell that to everybody for darn good reason, but I wanted to let you know, as you often misjudge those who are smaller than you. And Slugbug is also the son of Optimus and Mirage and brother to the Prime. See how much you never learn when you never give a bot a chance?" Nosecone asked.

"Its how I am and you know it"

"But I think you need to learn to stop judging other bots" Nosecone stated, "now open up for me"

"What for?" Bomber asked suspiciously.

"Cause I'm gonna take ya" Nosecone stated, rubbing Bomber's sensitive groin plating. 'Open" Nosecone said in as commanding as a voice as he could muster, which sent shivers down Bomber's spinal unit. Bomber couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips.

"You just want to be taken, don't you, you pleasure bot?" Nosecone stated, making sure to hit the most sensitive areas on his friend, just like he had done many times before. Frenzy had unknowingly come back into the room to watch the interaction, and was pleasantly surprised to find that the quieter of the two was actually the more dominant of the two. Bomber just moaned and writhed. It didn't take long for Nosecone to get Bomber soaking wet and soon Nosecone's thick spike was buried deep in Bomber's sensitive valve while Nosecone used a toy to enter Bomber's extremely sensitive aft port. "Feel good, pleasure bot?" Nosecone asked, hitting all the right spots, unaware he was being studied.

"Yes!" Bomber choked out as his valve and aft were taken.

"I think we should teach this to Frenzy, so he can enjoy you, as I do, don't you?" Nosecone asked, still hitting all the right places, making Bomber putty in his hands. Bomber moaned and groaned.

Frenzy watched, studying exactly what Nosecone did, and was fascinated. And since both bots' optics were closed, Frenzy slowly approached Bomber's audios. "So this turns you on, huh Pleasure bot?" Frenzy whispered into Bomber's audios as Nosecone kept up his part. Bomber was startled and online his optics.

But as Bomber looked around, all he could see was Nosecone pleasure him, as Frenzy had reverted to his tape form, and in realizing his mistake, Frenzy altered his voice to sound like Nosecone's voice. "Yeah, gonna take you, turn you into such a pleasure bot" Frenzy stated in Nosecone's voice as Nosecone's mouth opened in a moan of pleasure, fooling Bomber.

"Yessss...please..."

"Give yourself to me for now, and promise you will give yourself completely to Frenzy and I will let you overload" Nosecone stated as he thrust in further and further, hitting all sorts of sensitive nodes. Bomber whimpered at Nosecones words.

Nosecone knew how to get exactly what he wanted out of Bomber, but he rarely if ever used it. But this called for more "help' and so Nosecone not only thrust deep into Bomber and used the toy deep on his aft, but also Nosecone stroked Bomber's slick, throbbing spike just the way he knew Bomber liked. 'My pleasurebot, Frenzy won't hurt you. He will bring you pleasure just like I do. Please, agree to give in to him and I will let you have a major overload" Nosecone stated, hoping to help Bomber get closer to accepting Frenzy as their mate. A little ways back from the action, Frenzy was stroking his spike, completely turned on by the hot scene. He would have to reward Nosecone later. Bomber whimpered he wanted overload but he wasn't sure if he wanted to give in or not.

"And if you….ugh….ngh….don't want to completely…mmm…give in….at least…ooo…at least give him a chance" Nosecone stated, reducing the requirement, knowing he didn't want to push Bomber too far.

"Chance..." Bomber finally managed.

Nosecone smiled, as that was a huge breakthrough. "Alright, my little pleasure bot, overload, and remember, you promised to give Frenzy a chance" Nosecone stated. Frenzy looked at Nosecone and noticed the smile and gathered that to get "a chance" was a big breakthrough. Bomber overloaded with a cry trembling. Nosecone soon followed, and once he had overloaded, he held Bomber gently in his arms, to calm the bot down. Frenzy, still unseen, was learning more than he ever thought he would. And now he knew how best to work with Bomber, as well as Nosecone.

Soon enough, Bomber fell asleep and Frenzy walked up to Nosecone. "Did you learn from that, Frenzy?" Nosecone asked, not bothering to look up.

"I did" Frenzy said and kissed Nosecone. "You did a good job"

"I didn't want to push him too far' Nosecone stated, enjoying the kiss.

"What happens if he gets pushed too far?"

"He'll go crazy. I accidentally did it once, and it took the medic and I damn near a fortnight to get him back to functioning at a normal level. The best way to work is slowly increase toward the goal. It took me a year to get him to this far to where I can get away with calling him my 'little pleasure bot'" Nosecone stated, "but it was a huge breakthrough to just give you a chance, so working him to get submissive to you probably will take less time, as long as I can help."

"I welcome the help, I just want him to accept this and be happy"

"Give him time and we will be able to help him accept this and be happy" Nosecone stated, "after all part of this is punishment, but part of this is because the punisher knew that you would treat us well."

"I've always wanted the two of you" Frenzy said.

"Mirage must have known, as he had us reprogrammed slightly and then sent to you" Nosecone stated, happy about all that had happened despite the reprogramming.

"Mirage is like a second mom to me" Frenzy said. "And it was mom that reprogrammed you" he said referring to Soundwave.

Nosecone gently set the sleeping Bomber down. 'Is it possible to put a cassette deck inside me, I just feel like that some of the ones I am sparked with are going to be cassettes. And maybe it would give you a second area to be, in case your mom is unavailable' Nosecone stated, nuzzling his smaller, more dominant mate.

"I'm sure if it is possible, mom would know" Frenzy said nuzzling back.

Elsewhere, Soundwave went to dash, as this was not a medical issue but a rebuild issue, and very few knew more about that than Dash. "What brings you to me, sir?" Dash asked, still referring to the bots older than him by sir or ma'am unless they said otherwise.

"Statement I will need assistance" Soundwave said and told what was going on.

'I am willing to help, sir, just let me know when you and Nosecone are ready, and I will be there" Dash stated, making Soundwave smile beneath his mask. He smiled not only because of Frenzy being happy and Nosecone being willing to do this, but it also meant that Frenzy would have a secondary place to recharge as a cassette if he needed it. Soundwave wondered if Starlight would be willing to do the same, but for now he concentrated on Nosecone.

"You will need scans of my chamber and I will find when it is safe to do so"

'I understand" Stated dash, not used to having a prototype to work with.

"Statement it will have to be just right but I know you will do it well''

'Thank you" Stated dash humbly, slightly amazed that Soundwave praised him so. Soundwave had him take multiple scans of him in robot and alt mode so Dash would know what he had to do. Dash scanned and easily obtained all the data he needed including how to help hide the tape deck areas, now the only thing he needed to scan was Nosecone and figure out just where was the best place for the deck and how was the best way to hide it on the aerial type bot.

Soundwave commed Frenzy and told him to send Nosecone to them. Frenzy did as asked, and soon Nosecone was in Dash's "repair and remodeling" studio. He was a little nervous, but Dash's down to earth personality and warmth calmed the bot quite a bit.

"Statement Dash will add the tape deck but must scan you" Soundwave said.

Nosecone nodded and then stood still as Dash scanned him. Dash was friendly and kept the bot relaxed as he scanned it. Dash knew this would be a bit trickier, but he had figured out in his processor how to add the deck without unbalancing the aerial bot, and sent his processor blue prints to Soundwave. And while Dash awaited Soundwave's opinion, Dash made casual conversation with Nosecone. Soundwave made a couple minor adjustments before sending the plans back.

Dash received the revived plans and agreed. He had just one last thing to ask. 'Are you doing this of your own freewill?" dash asked

"Yes, it was my idea as I have a feeling I carry cassettes"

Dash nodded, as it made it easier for him if the bot had chosen the remodeling. "So when shall we get started" Dash asked Soundwave.

"Statement one moment" He said and commed Ratchet to come. Ratchet soon came and Soundwave explained the situation to him. Ratchet nodded and scanned Nosecone. "It's alright to do it now"

And so while Ratchet monitored Nosecone and his developing sparklings, Soundwave and dash worked quickly yet carefully to install the deck that Nosecone had wanted. Soundwave instead of speaking pulsed into dash minor little adjustments to make. Once in a while, Dash would have to pulse back, as wiring was a bit different as well as other structures, in an aerial bot, but between the two of them, they soon remodeled Nosecone. Dash had to make him more of a cargo plane to fit the tape deck, but he didn't think Nosecone would mind. Soundwave did his own scans and nodded his approval.

Ratchet did the final scans, and noted that Dash had made sure to protect the sparkling development chamber as well as other structures, and gave his own approval before waking Nosecone up.

Nosecone was a little groggy as he onlined. "Is it done...?"

"It is. I had to change your structure a bit and reinforce some areas. You are no longer a light flyer, but a cargo jet. I hope you don't mind, as it was the only way we could safely get the tape deck into your systems without affecting you being able to fly" dash stated, hoping Nosecone wasn't mad.

Nosecone shook his head. "No that's fine." Dash smiled as he and Ratchet as well as Soundwave got the bot to his feet. It took a minute for Nosecone to find his new center of gravity, as he was heavier than before, but once he found it, he was happy, and after profusely thanking Ratchet, Dash, and Soundwave, he headed back to his mates.

'Frenzy?" Nosecone called, his voice just slightly deeper than it had been.

Frenzy looked up from the datapad he had been looking at. "Nosecone..."

"Frenzy, my love, your mom and Dash helped me. Look, look at me now" And with that Nosecone opened up his chest and revealed a large tape deck that could hold a dozen cassettes. "I now have a tape deck, you can come to me if you want to."

Frenzy found himself smiling. "Well a test run wouldn't hurt"

"Frenzy return' Nosecone found himself saying. Frenzy transformed and went into the newly finished tape deck. Frenzy found it felt just like his mom's deck. "They were based off Soundwave's tape decks" Nosecone stated, making Frenzy feel even warmer and cozier inside. Frenzy pulsed love. Nosecone felt all warm and happy inside. He wanted his mate to stay in there a bit longer, but he also wanted his mate to take his newly remodeled systems for a spin, and so he wasn't sure what message to send back to his mate, and so accidentally sent both. Frenzy smiled and pulsed to just simply tell him to eject, when he was ready of course.

Nosecone's hormones soon got the best of him, and he reluctantly told his mate to "eject" and opened the deck area to allow his mate out. Frenzy ejected and smiled at his mate. Nosecone was too in heat to say much other than, "please….take me"

"Lay down love and I'll take care of you." Nosecone did as asked, not wanting Frenzy to deny him. "I won't deny you" Frenzy said as he made love to Nosecone. Nosecone smiled, as he was truly happy that Frenzy wanted him.

Elsewhere Soundwave approached Silverstar, figuring he would speak to her about a tape deck. Silverstar was enjoying herself by pleasuring herself, when Soundwave let himself in. Soundwave averted his optics, as she overloaded and then damn near screamed when she noticed she had an audience. "What the hell do you think you are doing, you pervert?" Silverstar asked, her mind open to Soundwave, if he wanted to use it.

"Statement, I'm sorry I came to speak to you''

Silver calmed down when she realized who it was. She was afraid it had been another bot, as it seemed like so many bots wanted her. 'I'm sorry, mom, there's just so many bots out there than want me, and I want none of them. The only bot I ever want is Rumble" Silverstar stated.

"Statement I will improve your security"

'Thank you. Now what did you want to talk about?" Silverstar asked, as Soundwave rarely came by unless asked. Soundwave sat down and explained about what Nosecone had just done and wondered if she would be interested in doing the same. It didn't take Silverstar any time to say that she was more than willing, as she was tired of Rumble constantly being gone for time on end as well as several of the sparklings were cassettes, and silver never seemed able to calm them. Soundwave took her with him to Dash and explained they needed to do the same procedure again.

Dash was extremely careful, as femmes had some structures mechs didn't have, and he worked around them with the help of Soundwave and Ratchet again. Silverstar soon woke and found her body curvier and well rounded. She knew she was a bit bigger, but she actually looked skinner than she did before, thanks to how Dash had carefully remodeled her. Soundwave helped her home and gathered Rumble and the cassette little ones.

Silverstar was a little nervous, and she hoped her deck that held 8 was enough. "Rumble, babies, return" and no sooner had Silver said it, her five cassttelings and Rumble transformed and soon settled in her tape deck. The babies calmed and she enjoyed feeling her mate close to her. Rumble pulsed love to her. Soundwave smiled and got to work on the security.

Elsewhere Mirage was walking alone outside of the base. It was during the daytime hours, and so Mirage thought he would be safe, and continued his walk. As Mirage walked he thought he heard something, it was sparkling squeaks. Mirage quickly followed where his audios were leading him, hoping this was a sparkling he was rescuing and not a trap. It wasn't a trap; wrapped in a tattered blanket was a tiny, tiny seekerling. Mirage scooped the little one up. It was obvious the little one had been abandoned, but right now who wasn't so much of a concern as the fact that this little seekerling mech needed help and the mother part of Mirage wasn't going to let this little one out of his sight. The tiny seekerling squeaked and clicked, he was hungry and cold.

Mirage pulled out some sparkling approved energon and drew the little one close to him. And with a bottle, Mirage fed the tiny seekerling. The seekerling started sucking straight away on the bottle. 'Oh you poor thing, you must be starving and lonely. Come with me, I will take care of you" Mirage stated, walking off with the tiny seekerling, never seeing the mother's dead body next to it. The seekerling squeaked and curled into the warmth. Mirage knew the first place he needed to take this bot, and slowly headed into the med bay, hoping that Ratchet wasn't there, as Mirage didn't really care for Ratchet, as a medic.

Urgent Care was the medic on duty Ratchet just having gotten off 20 minutes before. 'Urgent, I need you to check over this tiny little seekerling mech I found. He was on his own, wrapped in a blanket just outside the base, and I need to have him get a full work up" Mirage stated.

"Sure" Urgent said and started scanning. "Well he was sparked early, it's why he's so tiny. He needs more energon but other than that he seems to be okay"

Mirage nodded and was going to ask if he should leave the little one in the med bay when both he and Urgent found that the little seekerling was clinging tightly to Mirage. "I guess he doesn't want to leave me" Mirage stated.

"He's okay to go with you, since he's not wanting to let go"

Mirage smiled. "I think I will name you Sunbolt" but the little seekerling didn't like that name and made it known. "Ok, ok. How about Snowseeker?" The little Orange, green, and black seekerling smiled and cooed, liking that name better. "Snowseeker it is" Mirage said.

"Just keep an optic on him and any problems bring him in straight away" Urgent said.

"Will do" Mirage stated, as he headed out. He hoped his mates would accept the newest bundle of joy. The moment of truth came when Mirage walked into his quarters and both Mirage and Pincer were there.

Optimus tilted his head in surprise seeing the seekerling in his mate's arms. "Are we sparksitting?"

"No, beloved, we are adopting an abandoned seekerling" Mirage stated, hoping his mates would support him, as the little seekerling didn't want to let Mirage go.

Optimus came over to look at the little one. "Tiny little thing"

Snowseeker squeaked as he saw the big bot. Mirage soon soothed the little one though. "Urgent said he was sparked early, but other than needing more energon, he is safe to be at home with us" Mirage stated, hoping that Optimus would not make him take the little one back to the med bay and leave him. Optimus held his arms out for the seekerling. Snowseeker was nervous, but with gentle encouragement from Mirage, Snowseeker crawled to Optimus's hands and curled up in the warmth. "His name is Snowseeker" Mirage stated, remaining in sight for the little one.

"Welcome home Snowseeker" Optimus said. "Let's get you a nice warm blanket." Snowseeker clicked and cooed as Optimus held him and put a soft blanket around him.

"There we go, we need to keep you warm till you get bigger" Optimus said gently rubbing the little seekerlings face.

"So, can we keep him?" Mirage asked, hoping that Optimus and Pincer would say yes.

"We can keep him" Optimus said. Mirage was relieved and happy.

"He is cute" Pincer said. Snowseeker blew a raspberry at Pincer, a sign of love from the tiny seekerling. Pincer smiled. Snowseeker soon fell asleep, glad to have found a family.

"We need to get a berth set up for him" Optimus said. "You just found him you said?"

"Yes, I was walking around the outside of the base, and I heard tiny cries. I found him wrapped in a tattered old blanket' Mirage stated before showing his mates the blanket. Optimus wanted to see where this little one was found. "I can take you to the spot if you want me to." Optimus nodded and they got the little one settled and with pincer watching the sparklings Optimus followed his mate. Mirage led his mate to the spot, and this time saw the dead mother creator lying next to where Mirage had found the tiny seekerling. It looked like she had sparked but then never really regained consciousness.

''Come we'll see she's entombed" Optimus said. Mirage nodded as well, carrying the deceased seeker to the where they needed to take her on the base. Optimus saw her entombed appropriately.

As she was entombed, a small metal box seemed to fall out of her. Mirage and Optimus didn't know what it was, but not willing to throw it out, they kept it – unaware that when Snowseeker came of age, it would let him and only him know of his creators, one of whom had starved to death to make sure he survived. "We'll take it home with us" Mirage nodded and once they got home, they put the box in a safe place, and enjoyed the fact that all their little ones were asleep.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, while Chance was guarding Keeper, he felt pain inside of him. But having felt pain before, he ignored it, and kept ignoring it until Keeper himself noticed that Chance was dripping oil, as if his oil had broken. "Chance I'm taking you to the med bay."

"Why is that sir?" Chance asked, a grimace of pain on his face as he tried to keep face in front of his Prime.

"I believe your sparking, if we cannot make it, I will comm a medic to come to us." Chance nodded in defeat. He didn't want to show his Prime that he was weak, but right now he had no choice, as the pain was getting to him. He moaned slightly in pain, which Keeper knew instantly that the bot was in a lot of pain, as Chance never said anything or made any note of pain unless it was more than he could bear.

"It's alright Chance you never have to hide anything from me" Keeper said and got Chance to the med bay. Windrider was there and saw that Chance was coming in. Windrider knew of Chance's strange anatomy, though it surprised Keeper that the medic put Chance on his stomach to spark the sparklings.

"You're doing just fine Chance" Windrider said and commed the others mates. Sunny got to the med bay first, just as Chance was trying to "spark' the first sparkling. Sunny rushed over and encouraged chance. Keeper watched as Sunny gently encouraged the bot while waiting for Rave and Sides to get to the med bay. Keeper called on Blueflair to cover for Chance, and once Blueflair learned why, he was more than happy to cover that day.

"You're doing good love, push. Rave and Sides will be here soon." Chance "sparked" another sparkling just before Rave arrived. The two femmes looked much like sunny and sides with a hint of chance thrown in, but now the painful ones were to come, as the three that were left were mech seekerlings, and they had inherited Chance's size.

"That's it love breathe, you can do it" Rave encouraged. Chance was pushing again, and instead of sparking, he released an exhaust fume. He was embarrassed as hell, but kept going as he felt the next sparkling move.

"We've all done it love that's alright keep pushing" Sides said. Chance let out a yell, deep and loud. This sparking was painful, and once the little one was out, everyone could see why, as this one was a good sized seekerling, and unfortunately for Chance, it was only the first of three mech seekerlings he was going to spark. Rave, sides and sunny encouraged their mate to keep it up they were so proud of him.

Keeper merely watched, learning just how strong of a pain threshold his guard had as not even Keeper had sparked sparklings that big and he knew it hurt, badly. Chance pushed hard and the next seekerling came shooting out on an exhaust fume. "Maybe we can call that one windbreaker" Sunny laughed, trying to break the somber mood. They did chuckle a little bit, even chance with the pain he was in.

Finally, it was down to the last sparkling, though none of them knew, and no one was able to look into his chamber as they developed. And this seekerling was the biggest of all, built much more like Chance than any of the previous seekerlings. This one hurt like hell, and Chance shed a few tears as this last, stubborn-afted seekerling was finally heading down the sparking canal. And once the large one was out, chance passed out, due to sheer exhaustion and pain. Windrider acted quickly and gave chance pain meds and energon drip. "The sparklings are fine"

"Are there anymore sparklings left?" rave asked, concerned.

Windrider did a scan that could be considered unconventional, he eased a scanner into Chances aft. "Nope that was the last one"

Rave was relieved, and he went up to keeper. "Thank you' the old seeker stated before returning to his mates. Keeper stayed for a few more minutes before leaving. Rave and the others stayed with chance and examined the new sparklings. Keeper, after leaving, commed his father as he figured Optimus and Mirage would want to know.

Optimus didn't answer for several minutes. "Yes?"

'Sorry to interrupt, dad, but I thought you'd like to know that Chance sparked 5 healthy sparklings" Keeper stated.

"That's good to hear son, do you have a minute to stop by"

'I can stop by now if I wouldn't be interrupting anything" Keeper stated.

"It's fine now" Optimus said.

'On my way. Peacekeeper out" Keeper stated, heading to his parents quarters. It didn't take him long to get there, and soon he was knocking on the door.

Mirage answered. 'So nice to see you, son, please come in" Mirage stated before hugging the larger bot.

Keeper hugged back. "Hi mom"

Mirage smiled. "Don't get to see you and your twin as much as I used to" Mirage stated, unaware as to why Keeper had stopped by.

"Sorry about that mom, any idea why dad said for me to come by?"

"Nope, I didn't realize he had asked you to stop by. Let's go ask him" Mirage stated, walking with his arm around his son's waist. 'Beloved, is there a reason you called keeper here?"

"Figured I'd let him see our new little one" Optimus said.

Mirage nodded and went to get little Snowseeker, who almost fit in the palms of Keeper and Optimus's larger hands. "I found this little one. We found his dead mother later, and so we adopted him" Mirage explained.

"He's so tiny" Keeper said.

Snowseeker woke when he heard the new voice. He was shy and a bit afraid, but thanks to love form Mirage, Snowseeker crawled into Keeper's warm hands and began blowing raspberries at the bot. "that's 'I love you' in sparkling talk' Mirage stated.

Keeper smiled. "I love you to little one, I'm you very big brother." The tiny seekerling seemed to sense a kinship and curled up in Keeper's hands, cooing and clicking at the large gentle bot. Keeper held the seekerling close. "What's his name?"

"Snowseeker' Mirage stated, causing the seekerling to perk up upon hearing his name.

"Well Snowseeker, I'm Peacekeeper but I'll be Keeper to you." The tiny seekerling looked up at the kind gentle giant and cooed happily. Keeper smiled.

Mirage soon took the seekerling back, knowing that they had taken too much of keeper's time, and Mirage slowly walked off, unseen tears in his optics as he sometimes wished he saw his older sparklings more often. "Mom wait, would you like to go for a drive?"

Mirage put Snowseeker down, dried his few tears, then turned around. "Do you even have time for that?" Mirage asked, having gotten so used to Optimus and his ways as a Prime, that he just assumed his son, who was much like Optimus, was the same way.

"I can make the time for you, mom"

'If I'm not too much of a bother, I would love to go for a ride with you, as I hardly ever see you anymore' Mirage stated.

"You got it mom and I can get Flasher too." Mirage's face lit up like Keeper hadn't seen in a while. It was only now that Keeper realized just how much his mother missed him. Keeper commed his brother before they stole their mom. Mirage felt dwarfed, as both Keeper and Flasher stood much taller than he did.

Flasher smiled and got on his knees. "Better mom?"

"I still can't believe my first two little sparklings are so grown up" Mirage stated as he finally had another chance to 'fawn" over them.

"We'll always be your little sparklings"

'I just wish I could see you two more often, but we all have such busy lives. Let's go for a drive" Mirage stated.

"You got it mom" they said and transformed. Mirage drove in between his sons. He didn't know it, but they were very protective of him, though he soon was going to find out.

Both sons though enjoying their time with mom kept their sensors up. From seemingly out of nowhere, a bot emerged. He was pissed at Optimus and Mirage, and spotted Mirage in between two other vehicles, unaware these bots were Mirage's very protective sons. Keeper and Flasher transformed at once and Flasher got his mother behind him while keeper stood in front of them.

Mirage didn't see the bot, but even if he had, he didn't even know the bot. "Get out of my way, that ho bot's not worth protecting" the strange, envious bot shouted, determined to get to Mirage one way or another

"We beg to differ" Keeper said in full prime mode.

'and why the hell should I care what you think or do" the angry bot asked, still focused on getting to Mirage.

"I am Peacekeeper Prime and this is my mother"

"Oooh, didn't know ho bot had bastard sparklings' the bot stated, not realizing that he had just unleashed Flasher and Keeper's rage.

"How dare you, we are not bastards our parents are happily mated and if you insist on continuing to speak you will regret it."

"You glitches honestly think I believe a word you tell me" the envious bot stated, not knowing it would be one of the last things he would ever say.

"Can't say he wasn't warned" Flasher said and as one the brothers moved. Keeper moved in and Flasher continued to guard his mother, not wanting Mirage to see what was going to happen. Mirage didn't know it, but he was putting off scared vibes, and Flasher held his mother while Keeper took care of the envious bot. Keeper finished the bot off quickly while Flasher soothed their mother and blocked his view.

'I'm sorry' Mirage stated to his son, thinking this was his fault, when he had absolutely nothing to do with it.

"This is not your fault" Flasher soothed. "So no apology." Mirage snuggled into his son, neither son aware that this reminded Mirage of the times he was captured and raped by cons years ago.

Flasher held his mama. "Need you mama." That alone was enough to snap Mirage out of his stupor and hug his son, thankfully. Flasher purred while Keeper finished up.

'Mama's back, baby, thank you' Mirage stated, happy to hear Flasher purr just like he used to after Mirage would find him hidden. Flasher nuzzled and Keeper came over.

"Thank you, keeper, for keeping me safe' Mirage stated, as he hadn't really ever been the same since he had lost Optimus before the bot came back.

"Always mama" Keeper said and hugged his mother.

"I was glad you two made time for your old fart of a mother' Mirage stated.

"We'll always make time for you, mama." Mirage smiled and hugged both his sons, glad that he finally got a chance to spend time with them. They hugged him back and picked him up.

And soon they were headed back home. "I hope we can make this a bit more of a regular occurrence' Mirage stated.

"You got it mom"

Elsewhere, Bee was in a bit of a funk, as Dive was out and Ratchet was busy. The sparklings were elsewhere, but that still didn't help. Bee cleaned up and that didn't help him any, he sighed there was always a walk or drive. Blackhawk, having just gotten off work, went to see his mother, hoping to cheer the bot up, as he had noticed his mother's funk lately. "Hawk? This is a surprise" Bee said opening the door and seeing his son.

"well, I've noticed you've been in a bit of a rut, and I hoped that spending some time with you would help you feel better' Hawk stated.

"I'd like that son." Hawk spent time with his mother, just talking until Dive finally came home.

"Thank you, son" Bee said.

"You're welcome" hawk stated, heading home to his mate and their little daughter, cherish.

Meanwhile, Passion and Groundrunner were enjoying each other's company, watching the sunset. Groundrunner held passion close to him. Passion rested her weight against her mate, happily carrying his sparklings. "You're beautiful" He told her.

Passion blushed. No matter how many times he told her, she just couldn't help but blush. "Thank you, my sweet' she said gently, as twilight approached.

"What would you like to do?"

'Shall we have our fun under the stars?" Passion asked, her hormones getting the better of her.

"Sounds wonderful" Groundrunner said. Passion smiled and began kissing her mate. Runner returned the kisses.

'Oh baby, I'm so wet for you' passion stated.

"Do you need it bad baby"

"Uh huh" Passion moaned.

"Where do you want me baby?"

Passion needed her mate in both places, but her valve needed the most first. "Take my valve first, baby, then my aft" passion purred.

"How is more comfortable for you love?"

"Any way but flat on my back' Passion responded.

"Let's get you on your side love." Passion nodded, and allowed her mate to position her. Runner carefully prepared his mate once she was on her side. Passion was quiet, but that just meant she was fully ready, as Passion was one of the few that instead of getting louder the more aroused she got, she got quieter the more aroused she got. Runner gently eased his spike into her valve from behind and held her close as he moved gently. Passion's faceplate was scrunched in pure ecstasy as her mate took her, a sign that he was doing the right thing.

Runner smiled and kept up the gentle pace. Passion could feel her mate was close and silently encouraged him. Runner was getting close but he wanted her to overload first. It didn't take long before Passion had her first of many overloads. Runner smiled then overloaded inside her. After feeling his hot lubricant, she wiggled her aft, her signal for her mate to take her in her aft port, which now was open and enticing Runner. Runner eased his spike out of her valve and into her aft. Passion squeaked ever so softly as he entered but that was it, as she silently enjoyed another overload as he slid in. Runner gently caressed her front as he moved just as gently in and out of her aft as he had with her valve. Passion was enjoying this, and soon overloaded yet again, and once more after that, hoping her mate would soon overload inside her. Runner soon overloaded a second time shooting his fluid into Passions aft. Passion silently overloaded once more, before just enjoying the time with her mate. Runner kissed her softly and cleaned them both up and just held her close.

It was a good thing both were quiet, as below, a guard of the base, smelling the scent of interfacing, became aroused, and let his stiff spike hang out as he fisted his spike, unaware he was being watched by the other guard. The other guard just watched fascinated yet shaking his head. It was a couple minutes later when the scent hit the second guard, who soon fell under the same spell as the first guard. The second guard looked at the first in a hungry manner.

"Oh…primus…n-n-need ta 'face" said the first guard, a single mech by the name of Dagger.

The second guard named Slice nodded in agreement. "Come here." Dagger, though bigger than Slice, found himself obeying this bot. "I want your valve then your aft"

"I-I …I am untouched…please be gentle" dagger announced before revealing his dripping valve and his aft port.

Slice nodded and did gently prepare Dagger. "I'm gonna spike you"

"take me…make me yours….put your sparklings in me' dagger stated, completely unaware of what he was saying as he just wanted to get spiked and overload.

Slice was taken aback by the sparklings comment as he had just planned on a good facing session as he didn't know Dagger all that well, not realizing he wouldn't have much of a choice. Slice still slid his spike into Dagger. Primus had planned to bring these two together, after the two had fought so long about who was a better guard, with Dagger being the one who brought on most of the bragging. Primus was going to be glad to hear the end of Dagger's bragging once he was Slice's submissive sparking mate. Slice started to move in and out but didn't feel right and went to pull out.

"Please, please….give me your spike. If you want me in another position tell me…I will happily comply' dagger stated, not wanting to lose the feeling of a hot spike pounding him.

Hearing that made Slice frown. "It's not you, I just don't feel right about this"

'I want this, this is my choice….please take me' dagger begged, his stiff spike sticking out from underneath him. Slice, still not feeling right, went back to thrusting planning on just letting the other overload then leave. But primus wasn't going to allow that, and soon, Slice was feeling more pleasure than he had ever felt before as he took Dagger. Dagger moaned in enjoyment as it happened. And though Slice normally would not have done this, Primus called his spark out to meet with dagger's spark. The two overloaded big time, with dagger and Slice now bonded and dagger sparked with Slice's sparklings.

Slice came back to his senses and couldn't figure out what was different then his processor figured it out and he pulled out of Dagger. You had to be slagging kidding. Dagger came back as well, unsure about what had happened, but he didn't feel like getting into a fight with slice. Instead, he worked with the bot as they both made sure the base stayed safe for their shift. That alone would have been enough to put Slice on edge and he didn't like the idea of being bonded, or of sparklings though he had nothing against sparklings.

Of course, Primus seemed to know that slice needed this, as Slice needed to work on his confidence, and if he did that, he would reach his goal of being the head of the guards instead of the lowly peon that guarded the front gate. Slice didn't like the clingier, for lack of a better word, Dagger and tried to avoid him the rest of the shift. Dagger didn't know why slice wanted to avoid him, but he did his best to go about his duties, hoping that come the end of shift, slice would talk to him.

Slice didn't want to acknowledge the bond that now existed between them, he didn't care how that might make him seem. Dagger didn't show it, but Slice's ignoring of the bond hurt him and hurt him deeply. He just wanted to be loved, but had never found the right bot until now. After the shift that didn't seem to want to end finally ended Slice went to get some energon. Dagger went to the med bay, wanting to get checked out and not wanting to be near Slice at the time being, as Slice was putting off a nasty vibe.

The medic on duty came over. "What can I help you with?"

'I think my systems are a bit screwed up, can I get them checked out?" dagger asked.

"Sure" The medic said and scanned Dagger. "Your very newly sparked" The medic said. Dagger swore like a sailbot, as that was the last thing he expected or wanted to hear. He would rather of heard he had incurable cosmic rust than hear he was sparked.

"I have to ask, is this sparkling unwanted?"

"The interfacing session wasn't even planned, genius. You figure it out" dagger stated, more emotional than usual.

The medic didn't respond to that. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I don't want ta kill it, but I just don't know what else to do. I am a guard for crying' out loud, how I am supposed to be able to raise a sparkling?" Dagger asked, his fear and anger going through the bond to Slice.

"That is up to you" the medic said. "It's your decision"

Slice sighed and took another swivel of high grade he didn't want this. Dagger staggered back to his room, and hid away, not looking forward to the next coming night when he would once again work with Slice.

'What's up, Slice?" Silverstar asked, a close friend of the bot. They both knew that they weren't meant for each other, but that didn't mean that they couldn't be friends. Rumble had even met slice, and the three had become good friends.

Slice sighed and told Silver what had happened. "And you know I can't stand him. I was getting ready to asked to be put on a different shift"

Silver listened. She knew there was little else she could do, but then she remembered something. "Go talk to Slugbug, he might be able to give you more answers' silver stated, trying to help her friend out.

"Slugbug? I guess if you think it will help" Slice said easing to his feet and hunted Slugbug down.

"I think he can help you, I don't know why or how, but he tends to be able to answer complicated questions" Silverstar stated. Slice had nodded before finally finding Slugbug.

"You seek answers, my friend, do you not?" Slugbug asked, startling Slice.

"Yes...but how did...?"

"I cannot reveal how I know, but I can help answer your questions, so ask away" Slugbug stated, his connection with Primus strong but not overwhelming, as Primus had not taken over Slugbug's body and systems.

"Why was I suddenly bonded to Dagger?"

'Because, Primus has plans for you and Dagger. Dagger has been arrogant far too long, and primus knows you are sick of being a lowly Peon guard. Through this bond, Primus wants to teach you both love as well as he wants you to gain enough confidence, as he has wonderful plans for you, once you achieve the confidence you need – he wants to make you Head of the base Guards, but right now, you lack the confidence to take on such a role, but he will help you, and part of that is providing a mate who will help you and give you sparklings' Slugbug stated.

"I don't want either" Slice said.

'It's not that you don't want them, my friend, it's that you are scared about having a mate and sparklings. I can see it in your spark. You fear the unknown. But rest assured, you are in good hands, and Primus will help you and guide you in your endeavors" Slugbug stated.

"Why can't he leave me alone?"

"Because, my son, I see that you are not happy in your spark" came the word directly from primus. Slugbug's body had been taken over, but Primus hid it well so that Slice wouldn't be able to know Slugbug's real secret. 'I know you aren't happy with where you are at, as I can see it in your spark."

"So I'm given a mate and sparkling I don't want?"

"You may say you don't want them, but deep in your spark, I know you have been longing for Dagger for a long time, ever since he saved you that one night, you just have been denying your feelings as he is a coworker that you always work with. The only difference now is that instead of being his supportive mate, he is going to be yours, my son. And it is through your bond to him that you will build enough confidence to achieve your lifelong dream of being Head of the base Guards here at the base of the Prime. Right now, Peacekeeper can't see you in that role, but once you start moving up, he will take note' Primus stated.

"Then what I feel is so deep that I cannot feel it, as I cannot stand Dagger and haven't even thought of him that way"

Primus smiled, and opened the deepest part of Slice's spark, the part that only Primus ever got to see, and the feelings from there were overwhelming to the young guard. "This is the part I see" Primus stated. Slice staggered only the wall keeping him upright.

Primus soon closed it for the most part, though allowed for the love and need of Dagger to flow through. The emotional onslaught soon calmed down, and Slice was able to stand on his own. Primus watched knowing it would take Slice a bit to recover from the powerful spark release. Slice wouldn't even look him in the eye, it was all too much.

By the time Slice fully recovered, Primus was gone, and all that was left was the small mech he had started talking to in the first place. 'Are you ok, my friend?" Slugbug asked, holding the larger bot up. Slice shook his head.

Slugbug grew a slight bit, just big enough to hold and comfort the distraught bot. Slugbug wasn't worried, as his mate knew his secret and knew this was part of what Slugbug did. And with gentle, comforting warmth, Slugbug worked on soothing the bot. Slice cried and cried not wanting what had been dealt to him but couldn't change it. Slugbug tried to comfort the bot as much as possible, but there was only so much Slugbug could do, as he couldn't make slice accept what had happened. Only Slice could make the choice to accept what had been given to him. Only slice wasn't accepting of it.

Elsewhere, dagger woke, feeling the shaky fear across the bond, and without thinking about it, pulsed a calm pulse across it, hoping to calm whatever was shaking in the bond. That made slice cry even more, he just wanted to curl up and hide. Upset at being unable to sleep due to Slice being afraid, dagger went looking for the bot, hoping that once they got together again, maybe things would calm down. Slice tried to pull away from Slugbug to leave but he fell as he was drained.

Dagger found the two, and Slugbug gently handed the weakened Slice over to dagger who quickly took the smaller bot back to his quarters and began to feed him energon and talk to him gently. Slice weakly struggled. Dagger couldn't exactly understand why he cared for this bot so much right now, but he knew that if Slice went, he went as well, as they were now bonded, and with a little one on the way, Dagger didn't want to go just yet. And so, instead of intimidating Slice to keep the bot away, dagger began to lovingly care for the bot, fixing old wounds and feeding energon to the bot. 'I used to be a medic, Slice, but after getting into a fight with Ratchet, I was demoted to guard. I was angry, and took it out on the world, including you" dagger revealed, startling Slice. Slice wasn't ready to talk so he just listened.

"I'm a washed up, has-been' dagger continued, 'and I was jealous of you. You were so young, so full of life. You deserved better than to be stuck at the lowliest guard position."

Slice looked away, this bot, this mech he couldn't stand was now his bonded. Granted he was learning new information but still everything he had learned ended up going over the bond. The conversation he had had with Slugbug/Primus. Dagger was learning about what Primus had told his mate. And the older bot knew well enough that if Primus had made this decision, there was little he could do or say about it. 'Slice, I know this must be hard for you, as you probably weren't prepared to bond, especially to an old fart like me, but if Primus wants to make you head of the base guards here at the base of the Prime, then who I am to argue, and I will help you in any way I can' Dagger stated, as he gently washed Slice's dirty frame, not as foreplay but to clean the bot off.

"I don't care how old you are...I never even thought of you that way...not until...not until Primus did something..." Slice finally said.

'Primus has ways of making us see the error of our ways' dagger added, trying to comfort Slice.

"He opened something ...I didn't even know was there in my spark..."

'Sparks are amazing, so small, and yet we barely understand them. they are much deeper than we realize, as we often hide our deepest feelings deep within our sparks, where only Primus can see them" dagger stated, not knowing that he was telling Slice what the bot needed to hear to explain what he had felt.

"I never wanted..." Slice said not really wanting to insult Dagger.

"Slice, we are in a bond, I can feel your distaste for me flowing through the bond, so if you are going to say something, just get it off your chest' dagger stated, shocking Slice.

Once he got over the shock he spoke. "I never wanted you in any way, I cannot stand you and I was about to request I be put on a different shift." Slice said. "I never wanted a mate or sparklings but according to Primus I do"

"And to be honest, Slice, I was trying to drive you off. I wanted better for you. You're so young, you deserve more than just one of the hardest and least rewarding jobs at the base. I was punished and this is where I deserved to be. You aren't the first young one I've driven off and you wouldn't have been the last. I do it because I know they deserve better. Although I must say, you have put up the greatest challenge and lasted longer than all of the other ones, who asked to transfer to different bases. One is a guard manager on earth and the other is an assistant at the base of the Silver desert" Dagger revealed.

"So what do we do?"

"We make do with the chance that we have been given" Dagger spoke, wise words he had heard once before.

"I don't know if I can love you appropriately"

"Love is more than a feeling, young one, it is work and it is about trust and loyalty as well as honesty. We have already started on that path, we have been honest with one another and I think, given time, our love will grow. And I will support you as you go forth and make something of yourself, as I am too old and too disliked by Ratchet to go very far on my own' dagger stated. Slice just sighed a part of him knew dagger was right.

'and I think once we have sparklings, you will see things slightly differently than you do now" dagger stated, sadness in his voice as he thought of his brother who was killed in the war along with all the brother's sparklings and mate. Slice wasn't so sure but said nothing.

Elsewhere, word had gotten to Ratchet that the old medic he had made sure was never a medic again came in and was found to be sparked. Urgent had told Ratchet, not knowing the history between the two. Urgent was just trying to promote continuity of care. Ratchet was not a happy mech. And while Dagger was trying to convince Slice to enjoy being mates, Dagger had no idea a pissed off Ratchet was looking for him. Slice was slowly feeling better. And it was just as Slice was accepting the bond, that Ratchet finally found that no good excuse for a mech and broke down the door. Dagger was in shock as Ratchet charged him and pinned him to the wall by his throat, right in front of slice.

Slice reacted on instinct and was yanking Ratchet away from Dagger. Dagger fell to the floor, unconscious from Ratchet's attack, and this pissed Slice off. Slice threw Ratchet across the room. "How dare you!"

"Back off, youngling, this has nothing to do with you" Ratchet said, unknowingly pissing off Slice more. Yes, he didn't like when Dagger egged him on, but he hated it when anyone called him a youngling, as he was a full-fledged adult, he just happened to look very young. "And I am going to take you down for raping an underage bot" Ratchet stated as he headed for Dagger's motionless body again. Dagger was still on line, but he was deep in stasis lock.

"I'm an adult you slagging medic and Dagger is my mate" Slice snapped. Ratchet was shocked. He hadn't realized Dagger now had a mate. Ratchet reeled when he remembered that Urgent had said Dagger was the sparked bot.

"You make one move towards him you're gonna get slagged"

Now Ratchet was caught in between two conflicting feelings. He was still pissed that due to something Dagger had supposedly done, he had almost lost Bee and Dive during the war, but he also, as a medic, had an obligation to check on a sparked bot who needed attention. And Dagger needed medical attention, badly. He commed a medical emergency in.

Slice was still pissed when Windrider arrived to take a look at Dagger. Windrider didn't know the history between his son and the bot either, but the old medic could see that this had been done in a fit of rage. Slice told the old medic what he hadn't wanted to hear – his own son attacked this bot, a former medic, out of the blue. Ratchet left and took himself off duty until further notice.

Word eventually got back to keeper, who wanted to know more about what had caused the altercation, but neither Slice nor Bee and Dive had any idea. The only two who knew weren't available to ask, as Ratchet had gone off the base for a while and dagger was still deep in stasis lock. Bee and Dive wanted to go after Ratchet.

"All I know, Prime sir," started Slice, "Is that Dagger had been a medic, but had something happened, and Ratchet kicked Dagger out of being a medic during the war and made sure that Dagger was never a medic again. The Prime even approved the change. Maybe if you could find the former Prime, sir, he might know more" Slice revealed, from what Dagger had told him. Keeper nodded and went to talk to his father.

Slice headed to the med bay to be with Dagger while Keeper went to talk to his father, who was home alone, as Pincer and Mirage had taken the sparklings elsewhere, including the newest one, little Snowseeker. Keeper knocked and Optimus let him in.

"Hi son, what brings you by today?" Optimus asked, curious.

"Dad there was an incident"

"That is your area son, as it is getting close to when you will be on your own as Prime" Optimus stated, not realizing that keeper had come not to determine a punishment but to find out why something had happened.

"Dad what happened is this" Keeper said and told his dad why he had come. Optimus frowned deeply, as he didn't realize that Ratchet was still bitter about the whole thing.

"I see, I didn't realize Ratchet was affected by it still."

'What happened?" Keeper asked.

Optimus sighed, and told what he knew. "During the war, Ratchet, Dive and Bee were all in a battle and all got injured. Dagger was the medic on duty, as First Aid hadn't yet become a medic in his own right yet. Dagger quickly worked to save all three, and saved Ratchet first. Dagger had been going on 48 hours without recharge he later told me when he finally got to Bee and Dive. Ratchet, now fully aware tried to take over, not letting Dagger do his job. Something happened, and Ratchet had to scramble to save his mates' lives. I don't know the complete circumstances, but Ratchet was irate and supposedly after doing a thorough investigation, he found Dagger to be incompetent as a medic, though I was never able to find the reports. I had no choice but to remove Dagger from the med bay and use him elsewhere, if nothing more than to keep the two from fighting again" Optimus stated, revealing all he knew.

"What do I do dad this is...I mean Ratchet flat out attacked"

"I would wait to do anything until you can talk to Dagger alone and without prejudice' Optimus stated. 'And as for Ratchet, give him some time and space, as I am sure he knows what he did is wrong. That doesn't mean don't punish him, it means give him some time before you decide on what his punishment should be." Keeper nodded and went to the med bay.

Slice was right by Dagger's side. Dagger was slowly waking, but he was still weak. Keeper was surprised, as Dagger was bigger than Ratchet, but then Ratchet was a medic and knew how to take someone twice his own size down. Slice only gave Keeper a brief look.

"I am sorry to hear about the attack on your mate, Slice. Rest assured that I am doing everything in my power to investigate this attack fully and intend to punish those responsible" keeper stated.

Slice nodded. "Yes sir." Dagger onlined his optics only to see his mate and the Prime talking about something. He couldn't speak at the moment as he had a tube down his throat, but he could sense that this chat was a good thing. "I want justice for Dagger."

"And I will do my best to honor that request, Slice" Keeper stated before studying Slice. Something about this bot was catching Keeper's attention, but he said nothing about it yet. Slice looked at Dagger and found him awake and rubbed his face gently.

Dagger smiled, unable to speak as of yet. But Slice could sense the fear. 'don't worry, love, the sparklings are safe" slice stated as he patted dagger's abdomen. That made Keeper's helm spin, as Ratchet had not only attacked unprovoked, he had attacked a sparked bot. This was making things more complicated, yet clearer for Keeper. "Try and rest" Slice said.

Keeper, seeing that all seemed to be well, left. He had a plan. And Part one was naming a new CMO and removing the title from Ratchet, as Keeper knew that would be the best punishment for Ratchet, as it meant it was no longer his med bay nor was he the one in charge of setting the schedule. Keeper called upon Windrider to come to his office, as he needed to talk to the bot.

"What can I do for you Prime?" Windrider asked.

'Something has recently come to my attention, and I am in need of a new CMO, as I had to demote the former CMO due to a horrendous act that he had perpetrated. Would you be willing to be our new CMO?" Keeper asked, shocking Windrider, as never in his life did he think he would ever get to be a CMO.

"What...Prime" Windrider said then something registered in his processor, he would be taking his sons place and that as being Ratchets father didn't set well with him.

"Windrider, Ratchet, unprovoked, attacked a spark bot. I need a bot to take his place as CMO, as Ratchet needs to be punished for his betrayal to the medical community. I am not removing him as a medic, as I have seen what it has done to my brother, Kryptonight, who is still fighting for his life after being withheld from practicing. I also want to bring an old medic back into the med bay after I uncovered a conspiracy against him, also done by Ratchet, during the war, and I need him to train with an experienced medic once he recovers from his attack" Keeper stated, providing the documentation that Keeper had found that Ratchet had fabricated against Dagger to get the bot kicked out of the med bay.

Windrider sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"This is the only way that Ratchet will learn. It is not to say that he can't become CMO again, it is saying that as of right now and until he can prove he is worthy of the title again, you will be the CMO" keeper stated, which made Windrider a little more accepting as Keeper stated that Ratchet would be able to get his title back at some point, once he proved his worth. Windrider nodded.

What they didn't know is once Ratchet got word of the demotion he told his mates and they came to a decision together. They would all go away for a time, away from this base, away from Cybertron to one of the other bases and take their sparklings with them. Wingspan asked for a leave of absence and told his mate he was going with to continue teaching Jazzmin and would return soon. Optimus heard about the decision that was passed, and as hard as it was to make and accept, Optimus agreed with the punishment once he saw all the evidence that keeper had. Keeper was worried sick that he had made the wrong decision, as not only had Ratchet and his mate's left the base, wingspan had gone on a leave of absence. Optimus tried to assure his son that this was a difficult situation and all they could do was wait and see.

Windrider was sad to see his son leave for a while, but Ratchet explained that it had very little to do with the demotion. Windrider realized that on top of the demotion, Ratchet was punishing himself by removing himself and his family out of the base of the Prime for a time, the exception being his grown adult offspring who were old enough to decide on their own whether or not to stay, and all of them did, too plugged into the base to up and leave.

Ratchet and his mates got settled in with their sparklings at the time they didn't realize they would be staying as long as they would end up doing.


	39. Chapter 39

Back on the base of the Prime, Dagger was soon well enough to go home, but before Windrider discharged the bot, he had a message from the prime for him. "Dagger, the Prime wanted me to tell you that now that he has uncovered the truth, you will be returned to working in the med bay, and slice will be promoted to a higher level guard, at least for now" Rider stated.

Dagger was startled by that. "Are you serious?"

"Yes Dagger, I am. And Slice will be a guard for the med bay" rider stated, which Slice knew was a huge jump from where he had been.

"But why?" Dagger asked.

"Why what?" Windrider asked.

"Why now? Why am I suddenly back in the med bay"

"Because the Prime knows that the worst thing for a medic is not being able to practice" Windrider stated. Dagger was suspicious.

'what's wrong, Dagger?" Windrider asked.

"And Ratchets not going to kill me?"

"Ratchet is gone, he was demoted from top CMO and has moved to another base" Windrider stated. Of all things Dagger hadn't expected that.

"And I am the new top CMO" Windrider stated, happily welcoming Dagger back into the medic family. Dagger was still in shock and Slice said that Dagger accepted.

Dagger was again shocked, but nodded, and Windrider smiled. "Welcome back, old friend."

"I never thought this would ever happen"

"Well it is my friend. Peacekeeper Prime wants you to follow a few of us around for a while to get you back into practice, and in a few weeks or so you ought to be able to be on your own seeing bots" Windrider stated. Dagger nodded.

Meanwhile, at the base of turnovers on earth, Ratchet and his family had settled in and the medic there was glad for the help. Ratchet said he would help out any way he could and Bee had to admit it was nice being back on Earth. For Jazzmin, this was his first visit to earth ever and he was fascinated by it. Ratchet would smile and they would take the sparklings out exploring never far from home though and Wingspan continued to work with Jazzmin. Wingspan went back and forth between earth and Cybertron, as he wanted to teach Jazzmin but his family was based on Cybertron. Jazzmin and the other sparklings were soon adored by all on the base and everyone kept an optic on them.

Once in a while, Jazzmin would go back with Wingspan to visit Cybertron and those that loved him there, but he was happy that so many bots loved him. Before anyone knew it Jazzmin and the other sparklings were younglings and Ratchet sent invites to a few on Cybertron that they could come if they wanted to celebrate. Mirage, Optimus, Wingspan, and several others came to celebrate the event. The about to be younglings happily hugged them when they arrived.

Jazzmin made sure to hug each and every one, happy that they could make it. Optimus smiled, as it had been a couple years since he had been Co-Prime, and now Keeper was on his own as acting Prime, though he still sought his father out occasionally for advice. Ratchet talked with Optimus for a while, two old mechs just shooting the breeze as both were so relaxed.

Mirage was finally carrying again, now that all their sparklings were pretty much spread out and grown. The only one still left at home was Snowseeker, a strong young seekerling who was one of Jazzmin's closest friends and constantly found ways for the two of them to get into harmless mischief. The bots on base would laugh but now kept optics on both of them. Ratchet congratulated Mirage on being sparked and asked general medic questions.

Jazzmin and Snowseeker were hiking through the base, through some old abandoned tunnels, as was their custom. This time, however, they ended up in an area that they had never seen before. Snowseeker, younger and more outgoing quickly headed in, while the cautious, more introverted Jazzmin kept his distance.

"Hey Jazzy, ya gotta see this. I think he's still alive" Snowseeker yelled at the top of his intakes.

"He?" Jazzmin asked and went in to his friend.

"Yeah, this grounder I found. He's got a wound to both his legs, and his groin panel is missing. Hey, let's bring 'im ta Ratchet, I'll bet he'll fix him up" Snowseeker stated, and started digging the young adult mech out of the soft earth. Jazzmin went over and started to help dig him out and they dragged him to his father.

Ratchet was shocked to find the two seekers filthy and even more shocked to see the young adult mech they had found. "He's still alive" Snowseeker chirped happily.

Ratchet rushed over and commed the other medic who had become a good friend to him. "Alright darlings you did well."

"Aww shucks, Uncle Ratchet' Stated Snowseeker, cutely. Jazzmin "rolled his optics" as Snowseeker tried to be cute.

"Brat now go play while we work on your discovery." Jazzmin and Snowseeker went off to play while Ratchet went to work on the new bot. Ratchet was also relieved that the number of sparklings had died down a bit, as the population explosion finally had reached a sustainable level, and the amount of sparklings produced were much more like when Cybertron had its golden age.

Ratchet and his friend got to work on the bot who was deep in a stasis like state. They repaired his injuries they noticed his vitals started to get better. Neither medic knew how, but the bot had been in stasis lock since the last war and it was only when the base was built that he had actually been dug out of the dirt. But since he was considered "dead" they left the stasis locked bot in the basement in a dark back hallway, where Snowseeker and Jazzmin had found him.

The repairs were finished and an energon drip hooked up as they took turns watching over the bot who slowly woke. His name was Grayfire and he should have been positively ancient but Primus put him in stasis lock knowing that Grayfire should have been Jazzmin's true mate had Jazzmin's parents taken him back. Grayfire woke with a groan.

'Wh-wh-where am I?" the grounder asked, slowly rousing from his age old slumber.

"You're on Earth" Ratchet said gently. "How do you feel?"

"Like I am going to kill that son of a glitch Megatron when I finally get my hands on him, the filthy piece of slag! I'll show him he can't blow out my legs!" Grayfire responded, not realizing the war had been over for quite some time.

"You don't have to worry about him as Megatron is gone and the war is over" Ratchet said and shared a data file with the bot.

Grayfire was absolutely embarrassed, as he had had his legs blown out and been dumped on earth just as the golden age of Cybertron was giving way to the war. Ratchet was blown away, as this bot was even older than him, yet looked far younger. "Thanks for the updates" Grayfire stated politely. It was obvious that Grayfire had been raised a wealthy bot, though not a tower mech, as he was built too big for that.

"You're welcome" Ratchet said and just then Jazzmin came rushing in to see about the bot he and Snowseeker had found.

"Mom"

"Jazzmin what did I say about running in the med bay unless?"

Jazzmin ducked his head sheepishly. "Sorry mom"

"That's alright baby, now what did you need?"

"Just wanted to check on the bot before we went out flying" Jazzmin stated.

"Yeah, we're sick of being cooped up" Snowseeker stated, tooting his own horn.

"Well you can ask him he's awake. This is my son Jazzmin and his friend Snowseeker they found you" Ratchet said. "And you two can only go if Wingspan goes with you."

"I'm Grayfire, thank you for finding me" Grayfire stated.

"I don't wanna go with Wingspan, he's old. Can't we go with someone cool like Snowstorm" Snowseeker stated, having always had a fondness for his nephew who seemed to share his name in a way.

"Wingspan will tan your hide if he hears you said that" Ratchet said.

"You're welcome" Jazzmin said going to the other bit. "And I want to fly with Wingspan" he told Snowseeker.

Grayfire smiled. "Be gentle with him, he obviously is going through a phase" Grayfire stated, his spark starting to act a bit strange as Jazzmin approached him.

'Well, if I weren't still a seekerling, we could go on our own!" Snowseeker said in defiance, not thinking about the fact that they were on earth and not Cybertron.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Just like his father"

But Jazzmin and Grayfire were paying no attention to the two, as they were drawn together. 'Forgive me for sounding forward" Grayfire stated to Jazzmin, "but you're seeker form is quite lovely."

Jazzmin smiled a shy smile. "Thank you"

"You're quite welcome" Grayfire stated, too much of a gentleman to reach out and touch the youngling at all.

Ratchet was carefully watching even as he argued with Snowseeker, as Ratchet didn't want his son to get taken advantage of.

"You might want to go fly before your friend annoys the heck out of your mother" Grayfire stated. Jazzmin blushed and went to his mother's rescue.

Jazzmin took one last look at Grayfire as he attempted to drag Snowseeker out. "Go, we can chat later" Grayfire stated, and with that and a smile on his face, Jazzmin managed to get Snowseeker out of the med bay. Ratchet chose not to say anything for now.

"You have quite a respectful and responsible son, there, Ratchet" Grayfire stated, merely complimenting Ratchet on his parenting skills though that was not how Ratchet took it exactly.

"Thank you, I'm very proud of him and protective as well"

"You're welcome, and please forgive me, I meant no harm" Grayfire stated quickly.

"I know you didn't but you must understand Jazzmin is a returned spark"

"Returned spark?" Grayfire asked. Grayfire knew there had been a reason he had been put in stasis lock, as Primus had told him so, but he never knew what it was.

"Yes and his last life wasn't the best, I'm very protective of him"

"I know, as I think I remember seeing him once or twice before, when his creators refused to take him in for some reason" Grayfire stated, as he remembered seeing the bot before, and his abusive mate. He had wanted to kill that buffoon but had never gotten the opportunity.

"Yes they thought he had bonded to that bastard and seeker law said if a seeker bonded to a grounder then they were disowned and had to leave Vos"

"There was one small loophole to that – if you were a wealthy grounder, you were honorarily accepted as a seeker if you bonded to a wealthy seeker" Grayfire revealed.

"That I did not know" Ratchet said.

"It is little known for a big reason – most bots in the wealthy classes didn't want to bond with an "outsider", meaning a wealthy seeker didn't want to bond with wealthy grounder and vice versa, as they saw staying in their own "class" was better. I only found out about the loophole, as I had befriended a seeker who was an ancient seeker who had passed the law, and he told about the loophole, as I told him my spark beat for a seeker" Grayfire revealed.

"Really and did you bond with this seeker?"

"No, because said seeker was killed by his abusive grounder lover before I could reach him, as I had already won his parents over. Had his parents taken him back in, I might have ended up with the bot I was meant to be with. Instead, I spent years, lonely and locked deep in stasis lock' Grayfire said.

Ratchet had a sneaky suspicion. "If you find this seeker again what are your plans?"

'To become bonded to him, and to show him love as we raise a family" Grayfire stated without even thinking about what he was saying, as everything just came from his spark. "I want him to be happy, to feel loved, and to be able to enjoy being bonded to someone who would die first before he ever raised a hand against him."

Ratchet nodded. "That is good to know"

"But who am I kidding, I probably will never see that precious seeker again. He is probably safe and happy in the well of all sparks" Grayfire stated, deeply hurt.

"Somehow I wouldn't be too sure of that"

Grayfire nodded as he let Ratchet work on his ancient systems, though he hardly looked a day older than just turning into an adult. "I think you need a system upgrade"

"But I just became an adult" Grayfire stated, confused. He had no idea he had been in stasis lock for several million years.

"Son, you've been in stasis for several million years"

'Are you serious?" Grayfire asked, unsure what to believe, as he Chrono had failed just over a million years ago as he lay in stasis lock. Ratchet nodded and fixed the Chrono first.

Grayfire was amazed, as once his Chrono was fixed, his processor processed everything that he had missed. HE was dizzy and lay back down on the berth, as the amount of information was so overwhelming. "Easy" Ratchet said gently. "Offline your optics." Grayfire did as asked, and fell asleep as Ratchet worked on his systems.

Back on Cybertron, Keeper had grown more into his role and both his mates were now sporting sparkling bumps and working hard to help Keeper run the base, especially since Mirage and Family were on earth. Saber was becoming more confident but still had bouts of doubt.

Keeper finally snuck away from his office, as it was his time to meet with his mates one at a time, and having already met with Kit, Keeper came to find Saber. "Saber baby, it's our fun time" Keeper stated, having found Keeper alone in their quarters.

Saber was startled when Keeper showed up. "I wasn't expecting you love"

"It's our time love" keeper stated, trying to make saber feel better.

"Is it really?" Saber smiling a little.

'yes, unless you would like to send me back to my office frustrated and in need" Keeper stated. He was horny as hell, and was glad both of his mates were sparked to keep up with that frequent feeling. Keeper began gently teasing one of Saber's wings.

"Hmmm...I suppose that would be cruel of me" Saber purred.

Keeper smiled and rubbed his mate's sparkling bump. "I love you so much. Thank you for saying yes" Keeper stated, glad that Saber had chosen to be his mate.

"Yes to what" saber moaned as his bump was rubbed.

"Yes to being my mate, as your support, plus Kit's, has carried me far. Yes to putting up with being the mate of the Prime. Yes to allowing us to teach you and help you grow. Last but not least, yes to carrying our sparklings" Keeper stated, keeping up his ministrations. Keeper was in a mood – he wanted his mate to dominate him, but he wasn't going to tell Saber, he wanted Saber to figure it out.

Saber moaned and arched into the touches not realizing what Keeper wanted. Keeper knew what he was doing. All he had to do was leave Saber pleasure shot and frustrated and Saber would automatically become dominant. And so, keeper abruptly stopped his ministrations and went to wait on the couch. He knew saber would figure things out then. Saber panted in confusion then it dawned on him and he growled softly.

Unconsciously, Keeper's engine purred at the growl. Keeper still couldn't ever figure out just how Saber knew when Keeper wanted to be taken in the valve, aft, or both, and Saber never let on that it all depended on how keeper's engine Rumbled after his predatory growl. This engine Rumble told Saber one thing – his mate wanted to be totally dominated and spiked in both the valve and aft.

"On your knees" Saber growled. Keeper instantly got down on his knees, his spike so stiff it pressed tightly against his groin plating and his valve gushed with lubricant. "Open" Saber said getting something out of subspace and didn't let Keeper see. Keeper opened his groin plating, his aft port, and even his chest plates, not knowing what his mate wanted, and ready to give Saber anything he asked. "Offline your optics." Keeper did as told, and began shivering in anticipation. Saber blindfolded Keeper and made him get on his hands and knees.

Keeper did as his mate wanted him to do, trusting his mate to keep him safe as he revealed his vulnerable side. Saber pulled a toy spike he had dash make for him that was the same as his that keeper didn't know about it yet. He worked and got keeper ready like normal before pushing into his aft while sliding the toy into his mate's valve.

Keeper moaned as he was somehow double penetrated. The spikes felt the same and his mind registered them both as Saber's, but that seemed impossible. But before he could think anymore, he was taken over by pure pleasure. "Uuungh…." Keeper let out.

"You like this huh don't you my prime"

Keeper nodded as he felt both spikes penetrate him. Saber had gotten Dash to create the toy so that saber didn't have to use his hands to thrust it in and out, and Keeper was even more confused as he felt one hand run over his hard spike and another hand spank his aft. This confused him even more, as the two spikes kept thrusting, making Keeper wonder if his mate had actually added a second spike to his frame and systems somehow.

"Are you getting close beloved"

Keeper nodded. He had already had several mini overloads, but the big one was still coming and it was getting closer.

"Then overload my slutty prime." Keeper overloaded and overloaded hard. Even Saber was shocked by how turned on his mate had been. Saber followed suit and kissed keeper before pulling out and took the toy away, before he finally took the blindfold off.

Keeper remained in the position, exposed, as he hadn't received the ok from Saber that he was done. Saber realized his mistake quickly and gently stroked keeper's face. Keeper quickly onlined his optics and closed his exposed areas before asking Saber for a little help to lay down, as Keeper didn't have the strength to get up right then.

Saber helped him lay down. "Did you enjoy?"

"I did for the most part, but next time please be a little more gentle, my valve isn't as used to being taken as Kit's is" Keeper stated.

"I'm sorry" Saber said and went to clean the 'spike'.

After a few more minutes, keeper felt strong enough to stand and did so. He spent a few more minutes recovering before he headed back to his office. Saber put the toy away and drank some energon before laying down. The session, while fulfilling, was exhausting for saber and he soon crashed into recharge on the couch. He was still out when his mates came home. Keeper gently lifted his mate and carried him back to the berth room, where all three soon laid down to recharge.

Elsewhere Sunny was home alone and very heavily sparked. Rave was at another base, visiting sparklings. Sides was on earth, attending Jazzmin's youngling ceremony as a representative for all of them, and Chance had a couple hours left before someone would replace him on duty and he could come home. Slick also was busy as his mate was in the process of sparking yet again, though they knew the sparkling would be sparked stillborn, as it possessed no spark.

Sunny groaned as he tried to get to his feet but couldn't. Chance had told sunny that if he needed anything, all he had to do was call, and Chance would try to get there as soon as he could. Chance had told keeper the current circumstances, and due to Chance's good work history, Keeper allowed Chance the freedom to go assist his mate as needed, a trust that Chance refused to abuse. Sunny was miserable and in pain and commed chance.

Chance commed one of the other guards, who was looking for a few hours, and then, once the bot came, chance ran home to help his mate. "I'm here, Sunny" Chance called out.

"Help..." Sunny managed.

Chance ran to his mate's side and helped the bot stand up. It was obvious to chance that Sunny hadn't been able to move in several hours. "Come" Chance stated, as he went to draw a warm oil bath for sunny. Sunny had to lean on Chance for support as Chance took him and got him into the oil bath. Chance was very careful with sunny and soon eased the pain-filled bot into the warm oil bath. Chance knelt beside the tub, helping to make sure the oil got all over the yellow Lambo.

Sunny relaxed under Chances administrations, what they didn't realize sunny was about to spark his oil breaking. But because of the oil bath they didn't notice.

Sensing something odd, Chance got Sunny out of the tub and laid him in the berth after having dried the bot off as well as cleaned him off a bit as well. And it was a good thing, as the first sparkling was coming. Chance saw the sparkling crowning, and, unsure who to call, helped his mate spark at least the first sparkling. Sunny whimpered as he pushed the first sparkling. It was a moment like this he wished Ratchet were still on Cybertron as Ratchet was the medic sunny liked best.

Chance stayed with his mate, trying to reach a medic as he prepared to help spark sparkling number 2. Ratchet had trained chance, for as a bodyguard to the Prime, Chance needed to at least know how to safely deliver sparklings in the event that a medic was unable to come right away. Sunny whimpered and cried out as he strained. Fader was on his way, and finally arrived as sparkling number three was coming.

Sunny was straining with the last one as it took after Chance in size. Fader gently opened Sunny's passage wider and soon the enormous sparkling came out, quietly before shaking and sending its sparkling fluids all over the place. It may have had chance's size, but it had Sunny and side's personality along with an aerial bot mode based on rave's seeker design. The last, large sparkling was a femme, and it was going to be a big femme all its life. Sunny fell back tiredly.

Fader checked over the sparklings and mother and found them all to be healthy. 'Make sure he gets plenty of energon' Fader stated before leaving. Chance was on that ASAP. Sunny had to have help drinking it. Chance was careful as he fed the energon to his mate. Chance wanted to let his other mates know, but decided to wait until sunny was recharging. Sunny kissed Chance tiredly and mumbled as he drifted off he missed Ratchet.

Chance soothed his mate. He knew Sunny had missed Ratchet ever since Ratchet had decided to leave. And once Sunny was asleep and the sparklings were as well, Chance let keeper, Rave, Sides, and Mirage know about the new sparklings. "How is he doing?" Mirage asked he and Sides together.

"Other than being tired and missing Ratchet, he is doing ok" Chance told them.

"Maybe when he wakes he can talk with Ratchet" Sides suggested.

'That reminds me, could you guys tell Ratchet about this and let him know Sunny will try to get a hold of him later?" chance asked.

"We will" Mirage said. "Kiss sunny for us"

"Gladly. Chance out' and with that Chance signed off and kissed his sleeping mate. He couldn't wait for his other mates as well as some of the others to get home to see the newest editions. Ratchet was putting things away in the med bay having just finished with Grayfire.

Mirage eased on down to the med bay, heavily sparked, as he had a message to deliver to Ratchet. "Hey Ratchet" Mirage stated, his belly making him a bot unsteady at times.

"Hello Mirage" Ratchet said coming over and helped Mirage sit down.

"Sorry, I am a bit top heavy" Mirage stated, laughing a bit. 'I have a message for you. Sunny just sparked three new sparklings and he wished you had been there. Sunny never liked the fact that you left him, Ratchet. But Chance says that once Sunny wakes, he will try to get in touch with you."

Ratchet sighed. "I miss sunny too but I'm not ready to go back to Cybertron, but if he needs me I'll go visit. When are you due?"

"Any day now, Hatchet" Mirage stated, causing him and Ratchet to laugh at the old nickname.

"I'm just so feared here" Ratchet said laughing.

"Just to let you know, dagger is doing well. He and his mate happily welcomed their third set of sparklings recently, and Slice has become head of the Base guards at the base of the Prime. Dagger forgives you, and he wanted me to pass that along to you" Mirage stated. "That, and Sunny wanted you to visit whenever you get a chance."

"I'll see about visiting Sunny soon" Ratchet said

Mirage nodded, and had one more question. "Are you still angry at Peacekeeper for his decision regarding your punishment?" Mirage asked.

"I was never angry Mirage" Ratchet said.

"Could have fooled us considering how fast you and yours high-tailed it out of the base of the Prime' Mirage stated, making Ratchet realize the haste that he and his mates had used had unknowingly been interpreted as anger.

"I wasn't angry you can ask Bee and Dive, I told them of Keepers decision and we made the decision together to leave."

Mirage nodded. "You may not have been angry, but most at the base interpreted your actions as the fact that you were completely pissed off about the whole being demoted, as they figured it had marred your image. Most had no idea why the Prime would ever want to demote you" Mirage stated.

"What am I supposed to say?" Ratchet asked.

'Nothing I was merely letting you know. I also wanted to let you know Keeper placed a gag order on the whole thing and sealed the whole thing so no one would ever know except the parties involved. Keeper still holds a lot of respect for you, as he grew up believing there was no better medic than ' 'atchet' " Mirage stated.

"He's still a brat, prime or not, now while you're in here want me to examine you?"

"Sure, why not, as Optimus isn't through gabbing yet, so we can't head home" Mirage stated.

Ratchet got Mirage onto a berth and scanned. "I want you to hang out here for a little bit"

Mirage relaxed as Ratchet checked him over. What Mirage didn't know was that he wasn't expecting just two, as Urgent had told him, he had a third with a weak spark and Ratchet realized that all had to come out now, or else the whole batch would be lost. Mirage was overdue, and Ratchet realized if he didn't get the sparklings out as well as defrag and debug Mirage, it was highly unlikely either Mirage or the little ones would survive.

"Mirage do you trust me?"

Mirage nodded, though he didn't like the question or the look on Ratchet's face. "Do what you have to" Mirage found himself saying. Ratchet nodded and called his friend the other medic who came running and together they opened Mirage up and one by one removed the three sparklings. The other tended to them especially the third one and Ratchet worked on defragging and debugging Mirage.

Mirage relaxed, as he knew there was little else he could do as he felt his systems seem to restore themselves after Ratchet Defragged and debugged him as well as used an antivirus program to remove several viruses. Ratchet realized one thing – Mirage had been skipping his annual maintenance check. Ratchet knew he would now have to come and see the medics at the base of the Prime, if for no other reason than to teach them ways to prevent anyone from skipping their much needed yearly checks.

"You've been skipping your maintenance checks" Ratchet fussed. "Ok going to have a word with those medics on Cybertron."

Mirage merely nodded, as he was in no position to argue, and the only medic on the base with enough of a spinal unit to not let him get away was usually off when Mirage went, was Windrider who worked very little due to his age, though he still practiced once in a while.

"Now two of your little ones are fine, but your third one is a bit weak"

'Please…do what you can to save her' Mirage stated.

"'Him" Ratchet corrected, 'both the femmes are fine."

'"save him' Mirage pleaded.

"I will do all I can" he said and went to the other medic and worked on the little mech.

Elsewhere, it was only now that Mirage had been gone for four hours that Optimus and Pincer started to take note that Mirage was nowhere to be found, and with him being sparked and close to due, that was not a good thing.

In the med bay, Mirage lay on the berth, immobilized due to the software removing the viruses from his systems as Ratchet and the other mech worked hard to save the little surprise. Optimus got Bee to show them the way to the med bay just in case Mirage was there. Bee nodded and took them there.

Upon arriving, Pincer, Bee, and Optimus were shocked, as Mirage was trying not to cry on one berth while watching Ratchet work on the last little sparkling. "Please…save him Ratchet" Mirage said just as his mates and bee unknowingly entered the med bay.

"I'm trying to" Ratchet said as he pulled out every trick he had before the little one cried his displeasure. "That's more like it stubborn like your parents" Ratchet said scooping him up and the three sparklings were brought over.

Mirage looked at the little ones, unable to hold them as his systems were still being worked on. "My babies…my precious babies" he stated, unknowingly shocking his mates.

"They're going to be fine and so are you. now Pincer you hold them and Optimus get your aft on the berth because I found Mirage hasn't been doing his maintenance checks so I doubt you have gotten yours done"

Shocked, Optimus climbed into the berth next to Mirage. Optimus stroked Mirage's cheek as he waited for Ratchet to attend to him. "I'm sorry…." Mirage stated, tears in his optics.

"It's not your fault" Optimus said.

Ratchet checked Optimus and found he had some but not as bad as Mirage. "I swear I'm going to chew those medics out." Mirage didn't say anything, as he knew he shouldn't refuse his yearly.

"Now Mirage rest and when you wake you can hold your little ones" Ratchet said and running the programs on Optimus.

Mirage took a 2 hour nap before he woke. He still felt a little off, but he felt much better than he did 8 hours ago. The other medic smiled and got the sparklings and brought them over. "Here we go"

Mirage reached out to hold the little ones. 'My babies…" Mirage stated.

"They've all been fed and changed, and their doing great." Mirage took the squirming little ones into his arms and they immediately calmed down, sensing that they were now back with mommy. "Do you need anything?"

'To go home" Mirage state.

"Let me do some scans first" he did his scans and nodded. "You can go only after one of your mates come and get you"

Mirage frowned, as Optimus had gone back to Ratchet's quarters to catch up and Pincer had actually already headed back to Cybertron on his own with Snowseeker. The chance of Mirage going anywhere seemed slim to none at the moment.

"Who else is here then to come get you?"

"No one, as Wheeler and I had a falling out a while back when he was a youngling and I was his mother. He came here to earth in a rage to get away from me. I don't know what I ever did to cause him to hate me" Mirage stated, unknowing referring to one of the bodyguards to the base leader, who Ratchet hadn't realized was one of Mirage and Optimus's sparklings, as the sparkling was born to Pincer and looked nothing like his parents.

"Hmm, well I'm sure bee and dive would come get you"

Mirage didn't want to say, but he didn't want Bee or Dive. He wanted someone in his own family to come and get him, but all but Optimus had pretty much already headed back to Cybertron. Wingspan though was still there coming by with Jazzmin.

Mirage had forgotten about Wingspan as he hardly saw his brother any more as Wingspan always seemed to be gone and off somewhere.

"Hey brother'' Wingspan said coming over.

Mirage looked over and tried to smile, but Wingspan could see hurt. "Hi there" the 'long time no see' part unspoken between the two. Wingspan came and hugged Mirage mindful of the sparklings.

"If it's not too much of a bother, could you take me home, Spanner?" Mirage asked after accepting the hug.

"You got it" Wingspan said and gave two of the sparklings to Jazzmin who settled them in his arms and Wingspan picked Mirage up with the last sparkling and carried Mirage home. "Here we go brother Jazzmin and I will keep you company."

Mirage bit his tongue, but he had wanted to say that he thought that they had better things to do than watch over him.

"Oh get that look off your face we have nothing better to do" Wingspan said. "Besides little seekerling here has missed you"

Jazzmin blushed, like always, when Wingspan called him that. Mirage looked at Jazzmin. 'I am surprised you even remember me as you were so young when you left the base' Mirage stated with a smile.

"I never forgot about you, you're like home'' Jazzmin said.

Mirage didn't know what to say, and looked down embarrassed to be doted on by anyone, including his own mates and family. And in being embarrassed, he did something that Jazzmin never even knew a bot could do – Mirage disappeared right before their optics. And while Wingspan was slightly annoyed, Jazzmin was absolutely fascinated.

"Wow...I didn't know you could do that" Jazzmin said coming closer.

"I have been this way all my life, just like you have had your seeker wings since you were sparked. It has been a great defense mechanism as well as great fun at times. But I rarely ever use it anymore as there is little to no need' Mirage stated as Jazzmin and Wingspan helped him off the berth. Mirage had a brief moment when he remembered life before Wingspan and how lonely Jazz was and how he remembered going back and saving Jazz and Wingspan. Mirage shook his head and laughed as he headed out with his brother and company.

The three happily visited and Jazzmin was putty in Mirages hands when the illusionist rubbed his wings.

Mirage smiled as Jazzmin softly spoke. "You're much better than any of my parents" Jazzmin stated as Mirage continued rubbing and started rubbing his brother's wings as well.

"I've had lots of practice, and seekers taught me' Mirage fessed up as he de-stressed the two bots by rubbing their sensitive wings. "Right, Spanner?"

Wingspans response was to just purr. Jazzmin nuzzled Wingspan and Mirage. "Can I ask you both something?"

"Certainly" Mirage stated as he slowly stopped massaging his brother's wings, having learned the hard way not to stop suddenly years ago.

"What does it mean when ones spark acts funny around someone else?" Jazzmin asked.

"Often times that is Primus' way of showing you who you're sparkmate is before the two of you bond" Mirage stated, to which Wingspan nodded, as he was feeling too good from the massage to comment.

"But how do you really know your spark is being true?" Jazzmin asked remembering something from his past.

"Because it won't be sweet talk, physical prowess, showing off, or gifts that draw you in. It will be something completely unexplainable, yet you feel it. If you truly listen to your spark, Primus will be there to let you know the truth" Mirage stated.

Jazzmin nodded. "I...I have to go talk to someone" he said and rushed out going straight to the med bay and slowly approached Grayfire. "Can I talk with you?"

"Sure thing, Jazzmin" Grayfire replied as Mirage and Wingspan looked at each other in the other room, "What can I help you with?"

"I have to know...does your spark feel...different when I'm around you" Jazzmin asked.

Grayfire looked at the young mech, his spark pulsing like crazy. "It does, my little seeker" Grayfire stated honestly.

"When you look at me...what goes through your processor?"

'I hope that you would be willing to give me a chance" Grayfire stated.

"You would have me as I am? Never try and keep me from my family?"

"You are beautiful just the way you are. And why would I ever keep you from your family, as family is the most important thing in a bot's life. That's what I told your parents years ago, Jazzmin. For I had learned of the loophole that would allow a seeker and a grounder to be welcome in Vos, as if both were from wealthy factions, then the grounder could be seen as an honorary seeker" Grayfire added.

"I never knew...wait...you wanted me then...?"

"I did, my little seeker, but your parents refused to take you back. They tried to pawn off one of your brothers to me, but I wasn't interested in them. I tried to convince them to take you back, and give you a chance, but they wouldn't listen and eventually threw me out" Grayfire stated, gently stroking Jazzmin's cheek. "I've been waiting for you for a very long time, my love."

Jazzmin leaned into the touch, it was a lovers touch a true lover's touch that he had always longed for.

"We have to wait a bit longer before we do anything, my love, as you are still too young to consent' Grayfire stated gently.

Jazzmin nodded. "Never leave me...I long for love then and now"

"May Primus deal with me severely if I ever leave you other than through death' Grayfire stated, as he truly loved the bot.

Jazzmin believed this bot. "I believe you...I want family and sparklings"

"Patience, my young love, as we must wait until you are of consenting age and your parents must agree to our union' Grayfire stated, already sounding vastly different from Jazzmin's last "lover." Jazzmin nodded and commed his mama and asked if he could come to the med bay.

Ratchet made his way to the med bay, wondering what trouble Jazzmin had gotten himself into this time. He wasn't expecting what he found once he got there, as Grayfire was telling Jazzmin they had "to wait before they could become more than friends".

"I hope mama and my papas approve..."

Ratchet looked upon the scene and smirked to himself before wiping the smile away, and trying to remain intimidating as ever. "And just what is going on here?" Ratchet asked.

Grayfire turned toward the medic. 'I was merely telling Jazzmin that he is too young to consent to us being more than friends, and that before we ever become more, I want his parents to approve our union, as if they don't support it, I don't want to force him to choose between his family and me" Grayfire stated calmly, unruffled by Ratchet's manner.

"Really now, son is this true"

"Yes mama" Jazzmin stated. Ratchet's sensors picked up that both bots were telling the truth, and he was surprised. Not surprised about Jazzmin telling the truth, but about Grayfire in general, as the bot seemed the antithesis of Jazzmin's former lover.

"We need to talk to your fathers"

"Yes mama" Jazzmin stated.

"Go, my lovely young seeker. Until I am discharged and given a place to stay, I will be here in the med bay. You can visit me any time you wish and that your parents will allow you" Grayfire stated calmly and supportively. Jazzmin smiled nodding and followed his mother. Grayfire fell into recharge just as Jazzmin and Ratchet were getting home.

"Papas" Jazzmin called out.

Both Bee and Skydive turned toward Jazzmin and one at a time they hugged him, glad to see him so happy. "What is the cause of this happiness, my son?' Bee asked, gently rubbing Jazzmin's helm.

Jazzmin nuzzled bee. "I...I met someone"

"Who'd you meet?" Skydive asked, gently rubbing his son's back.

"His name is Grayfire, he's mama's patient"

Bee and Dive soon led Jazzmin further into the quarters, as their other offspring were out and about. "tell us more about this bot you met' Bee stated, taking a new interest, as did Dive, as they sensed more was going on here than what first appeared. Jazzmin told what he knew and what Grayfire had said. Bee and Dive were both impressed, but both knew that they would have to meet this mech before they would ever let Jazzmin be more than friends with him.

'I want to meet this bot' Bee stated, and Dive agreed, as he wanted to meet him too, as both knew about Jazzmin's last foray into love.

Jazzmin nodded. "Yes papas" he said and snuggled as they held him.

Back on Cybertron, Shortstock was helping his father, Flasher, do some things around the house. Red had had his chamber removed long ago, and Charger had wanted to lay off having sparklings ever since both had learned flasher had accidentally gotten sparked with his twin's sparkling. Red and Charger both loved and adored Shortstock, who was currently the last bot offspring left at home. Little Shortstock was a mini version of his grandpa Optimus with Mirage's abilities, though Flasher knew he would never grow big like most bots, as Shortstock had been sparked with dwarfism, but that didn't make Flasher, his mates or any of their other offspring love the little one any less. The thing was, no one had yet told Shortstock about how he came to be, and the little one was starting to notice he really looked like none of his siblings.

They had long decided that unless they had no other choice they wouldn't tell him. "Daddy….can I ask you a question?" Shortstock asked flasher as they were finishing up.

"Of course son" Flasher said not knowing what was coming.

"Why do I look so different from my siblings? I know I have dwarfism, but it seems more than that. Why am I so different, daddy?" Shortstock asked, his curious optics looking squarely up into Flasher's optics, seeking answers that Flasher didn't exactly want to give.

"You take after your grandpa Optimus" Flasher said. "And after me and your grandma Mirage with your disappearing abilities"

"Really?" the little one asked, much to Flasher's relief. Shortstock loved his grandpa Optimus and Grandma Mirage, as well as Pin-up, which was what he had called Pincer, having a bit of difficulty saying Pincer's actual name when he was starting to talk.

"Really, your just a smaller version of your grandpa and you're like me and grandma" Flasher said and vanished then reappeared. Shortstock copied his father's actions and laughed as he faded in and out. Happily distracted, Shortstock didn't ask any further questions. Soon the two headed home. Flasher smiled as when they got home Shortstock showed red and charger what he had learned.

Charger smiled while Red was a bit worried, as he remembered what flasher had been like when Flasher was this age. "We'll make sure he doesn't act like I did." After that, Red relaxed as he scooped up Shortstock who laughed and giggled as the bot held him.

"Silly little bot, want your energon?"

"Yes, mommy" Shortstock replied nuzzling Red. Red nuzzled back and held Shortstock's energon for him and helped him drink. And while Red kept the little one busy, Flasher told Charger about Shortstock's query. Charger was relieved that Flasher had averted trouble.

"He gets more curious by the day" Flasher stated.

"I know..."

Flasher thought. 'Maybe he won't ask as much if he has younger siblings to take care of. I know Red can't spark any more, but maybe if one of us would be willing" Flasher stated. Charger wasn't crazy about the idea but Flasher was right so he agreed.

Flasher made calls and found one of his son's friend's parents who would be willing to take him in for the night. "I have a surprise for you, Shortstock' flasher stated, and revealed the sleep over arrangement flasher had made for his son.

"But why daddy?"

'Because daddy and you mommies have some special things to take care of for your upcoming sparking day" Flasher stated, slightly lying, though not completely, as the little bot's sparking day was coming up. It wasn't his change to a youngling yet, thankfully, but he would become an older sparkling. Shortstock nodded and let himself be taken to his friends, though he wasn't crazy about it.

Once the little one was gone, Flasher spoke with red about what had happened and his idea to help correct it a bit. Red, while not crazy about it, knew it would be helpful for Shortstock to see that sparklings don't always look like their creators, and since flasher was seen as daddy for now, the decision was made that Charger would carry. Charger agreed, and Flasher began tracing his hands along his mates. It had been so long since he had done this with both of them that they both just about melted at his touch.

Charger moaned. "Nnnn..."

Flasher stroked both his mates, charger in the groin plating while stroking Red's sensitive neck wiring. Both moaned and were willing to submit to Flasher.

'open lovelies" Flasher whispered to his mates sensuously. Flasher's cable was stiff, as it had been so long since even he had had a chance to do this, as there was no way with Shortstock's ability to hide in plain sight that they could be sure they were truly alone. But now, flasher was making up for lost time. Red and Charger panted and opened for him. Flasher slid his stiff spike into Charger's dripping valve and used one hand to tease Charger's spike while using the other hand to tease Red's spike and valve. Red moaned and bucked while charger moaned.

Flasher caused both to have a couple small overloads, which drew both closer to him, realizing that they both needed this. Flasher thrust deep into Charger, before releasing his own spark. Both his mate's released their sparks as well. And while Charger's spark changed colors, something happened to red's spark, and two new little sparks were growing on it. After helping Charger overload and crash into recharge, flasher was left to make sure red got enough pleasure.

Red soon overloaded not knowing he was sparked too and wasn't going to be happy when he found out.

Elsewhere, Second Chance was a curious sparkling that Grimlock, Soundwave, and their newly re-bonded mate Blaster were taking care of. At the moment Soundwave was watching him. Second chance nuzzled into Soundwave as he started falling into a recharge nap. Soundwave kissed his helm and soothed him into recharge.

The little one soon fell into a pleasant recharge. Soundwave was very protective of this little one, as was Blaster and Grimlock, as this little one had been remade into a sparkling after having been given the choice. Soundwave couldn't wait for Grimlock to get home, as Soundwave and Blaster both wanted their dominant mate to take them. Soundwave settled him in his little berth and covered him up and watched him before just resting with Blaster while they waited. Grimlock's thundering steps could soon be felt and heard. Having been remade, Grimlock was much more graceful than he had at one time, but he was still Grimlock and he let everyone know it. Grimlock trudged in. "Me Grimlock home" the dinobot said, having learned to keep his volume down due to having sparklings.

Soundwave and Blaster went to him hugging and kissing him. Grimlock kissed Soundwave first and then blaster before patting and rubbing both their afts sensuously. Both moaned. "Please we need ya" Blaster moaned.

"Patience…as me not ready" Grimlock stated, revealing his only partially stiffened spike. Blaster got down on his knees and started to lick Grimlock's spike. And while getting prepped, Grimlock used his more flexible tail to tease Soundwave as he kissed the bot. "You need me Grimlock too?" the dinobot asked.

"Yesss..." Soundwave moaned. Grimlock smiled, as he always enjoyed having such horny mates, as it helped keep him feeling even younger than he was. Soundwave kissed Grimlock's face everywhere and clung to the dinobot.

"Blaster, off….we head to berth room" the dinobot soon stated. Blaster was a little sad, but his dripping valve longed to be satisfied. "Me want watch you to get riled up for me…winner goes second" dinobot stated, a game he often played and it was fair to both as both Blaster and Soundwave won evenly. TO go second meant to get a little more attention and a slower more sensual session than going first. Soundwave and Blaster looked at each other before they started to work each other up.

Grimlock watched, waiting for the results, and soon it was clear, this time, Soundwave would go second. Grimlock took Blaster first while Soundwave watched, as part of the fun of going second was watching the first two go at it. Soundwave slowly stroked his spike as he watched. Then Grimlock asked blaster a question he had been waiting to hear. "Blaster ready carry me sparklings?" the dinobot asked, and Soundwave watched too, as he knew that his spark would be needed if Blaster answered yes.

"Yes, I'm ready for your sparklings"

Grimlock smiled and Soundwave prepared. It didn't take long before not only was Blaster sparked, but also he was out in recharge. That left Soundwave his chance to enjoy his mate. Soundwave moved into Grimlock's arms kissing him.

Grimlock was gentle and caring as he used his hands to caress his mate's body, stopping every now and then to tease a delicate wire or sensitive panel. This is what Soundwave loved most about going second, they both did, as the slow manner strengthened the bonds. "Missed you much" Grimlock stated.

"Missed you" Soundwave said moving with Grimlock's touches.

'Me Grimlock no like leaving quarters but no have choice" the dinobot stated, quietly slipping his thick arousal deep inside of his mate.

Soundwave panted slightly as Grimlock eased into him. "Statement I know, but your home"

Grimlock smiled as he thrusted. 'Mate still tight after all these years" the dinobot purred as he thrusted.

"Always for you" Soundwave moaned as Grimlock moved.

Soon enough the two overloaded and snuggled into each other's arms. And the three soon slept wrapped in each other's arms. Soundwave stirred a little bit late when he heard Second Chance and went to get up.

Little second Chance had had a nightmare and was crying when Soundwave found him. When the little bot saw wave, he held his arms up, tears still dripping down his faceplates. Soundwave picked him up and held him close and nuzzled him and wiped tears away. "Mama's here shhh." The little one nuzzled and snuggled close into Soundwave, tears and cries turning into whimpers, thought the grips of the tiny hands let Soundwave know that second chance was still very, very frightened. Soundwave rocked him gently and pulsed calming beats to the sparkling. It didn't take long to soothe the young one. And while Soundwave calmed the little one down, Grimlock watched, unknowingly, from the doorway of their berthroom.

Soundwave settled in the rocker that seemed to have become a staple for anyone who had sparklings and rocked holding the little one and pulsing the calming beats. Grimlock continued to watch, seeing why he had fallen for this bot the moment he met him. Once Second Chance was soothed, had been fed and changed and was back in recharge did Soundwave go to go back to bed and saw Grimlock.

"Perfect mama" Grimlock stated before gently kissing his older mate.

Soundwave kissed back. "Statement, protective." Grimlock lifted his mate and easily carried him to the berth where Blaster was still out cold. Soundwave kissed Grimlock softly as he was carried.

Elsewhere, Jolly Roger and his mate had moved into the base of the prime once someone had murdered their sparklings in attempt to get back at Dirt Tred for something he had done years and years ago. Dirt was still sad and jolly was trying to help his mate. The sparklings that Jolly had had from a rape were still alive and with them, but dirt was depressed and though he wanted more, he couldn't bring himself to ask jolly to help him create more sparklings.

Jolly pulled Dirt to him in their quarters. "Talk to me"

Dirt looked up at his mate and finally released everything he had been feeling since he learned of his precious sparkling's murders. Jolly was shocked, as he had no idea that Dirt was tempted to kill himself nor did he realize that Dirt was so in need in love and attention. '…I want more sparklings, I do, but I am scared to have them' Dirt finally ended with.

"Why are you scared?"

"I am scared they will be taken from me again' dirt tred stated.

"I won't let that happen again" Jolly said the loss of their sparklings still hurt him too especially his first born son.

Dirt tred looked up. 'I tried to keep them safe….I tried, but they overpowered me….' Dirt stated again, crying.

"Shhh, I know you did good love" Jolly said holding Dirt close before kissing him deeply. Dirt enjoyed the kiss as it had been so long since he felt his mate kiss him like this, and he carefully relished it, in case it didn't come back or last.

"I want you, big and swollen with my sparklings. Do you want that too?" Dirt nodded, he wanted that so badly. Jolly kissed Dirt. "I want your aft first"

Dirt didn't want that. He hadn't told his mate, but while his babies were being murdered, one of the mechs had used a gun to rape dirt's aft, deforming it painfully. It still functioned, but was painful when even a medic inserted a finger inside for the yearly exam. 'N…n...no, I-I-I can't' dirt stated.

"Okay baby I won't"

"It would hurt too much' Dirt stated, alarming jolly, as dirt never complained of it being too painful.

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because…I feared you would be angry with me….for failing to save our babies' Dirt stated, as he finally showed his deformed aft port to his mate.

"Oh Dirt I wish you would have told me"

"Would you really have believed me?" Dirt asked remembering how jolly had screamed at him when he found his first born son dead.

"Not at first, I was hurting too"

"They put the gun they used to murder our sparklings, hot and covered with sparkling blood, deep in my aft and raped me. They would have killed me too had someone not walked by at that moment and called out in the hall" Dirt stated, finally telling his mate the entire truth. Jolly sighed and held Dirt realizing now how close he had come to losing everything.

'I…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner….but I…I just couldn't' Dirt stated, clinging to his mate, desperate for comfort and intimacy. Jolly just soothed his mate and carried him to their berth. Dirt let himself be carried, hoping jolly was going to be gentle with him. Jolly laid him down and kissed him softly while caressing him. Dirt was on his receptive phase and couldn't wait to carry sparklings once again. Jolly took his time and focused on Dirt. Dirt moaned as it was the first time he had allowed himself to be intimately touched since the whole incident.

Jolly smiled a little and kept up his administrations. Dirt enjoyed the session, and even before Jolly could say anything, dirt had released his spark, desperate for new little ones to love. Jolly released his spark to join with Dirt's. Unseen by either, Dirt's spark changed colors twice. He now was not only carrying triplet sparklings in his chamber, but also had three growing sparks on his own spark. Dirt yelled as he experienced a powerful overload. Jolly overloaded as well and kissed Dirt lovingly. Dirt curled into and clung to his mate as he recharged, obviously fearing another attack. Jolly held him close and wished he could change things.

Over at the base of the Silver desert, Catclaw and her mate Catnip were raising their adopted daughter Spicer, who was growing up to be such a lovely and beautiful femme. Spicer was learning what it really meant to be loved and wanted when growing up, and often she nuzzled and snuggled with Catnip when he had time. Catnip would nuzzle and hold Spicer close and tell her stories. What neither Catclaw nor Catnip realized was that the last time that they had reinforced their bond, it had cause a small spark to develop on Catclaw's spark. But both Catclaw and Catnip were thoroughly devoted to raising Spicer in way where she would become a contributing member of society.

Since Catclaw didn't show any odd signs they didn't have any clue and were content to raise Spicer. "More stories daddy" Spicer stated, excited to see her daddy after he had been at work all day.

Catnip smiled. "Stories it is, just let daddy get his energon." Spicer nodded, used to this routine. Catnip grabbed a cube and Spicer before settling in the oversized chair and after drinking some of the energon began telling stories. Spicer listened, these were stories she had heard over and over again, but she loved them. "Alright little miss, no more tonight. It's almost time to go to bed." Spicer nodded as she was close to falling asleep in her daddy's lap.

Catnip, cradling his daughter, carried her to her berth and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead. "Peaceful recharge my darling"

Spicer was soon out, leaving Catnip and Catclaw awake and with time for the two of them. "She's so well behaved" Catclaw stated.

"That she is" Catnip agreed and kissed Claw.

"You must have had a good day love' Claw stated as she enjoyed the kiss and kissed back.

"Things went smoothly today"

'then you got that promotion, didn't you?" claw asked.

Catnip smiled. "I did"

"That's wonderful!" Claw stated as she hugged her mate tightly before feeling a slight twinge in her spark, as if something was there. But she ignored it for the time being, unaware her mate had felt it as well.

"Are you alright?" Catnip asked concerned.

"I'm fine" Claw stated, "but just to be safe, I'll go to the med bay and have it checked out tomorrow." But it flared again, as Primus was trying to get Claw's attention, as the protoform needed to be built for this mech spark that was coming, and it needed to be started now in order to be ready for the "sparking." Nip didn't want his mate to wait.

"No love I think you need to go now" Catnip said.

Claw wasn't sure what the big deal was, but if her mate wanted her to go, then go she would. Claw called over a babysitter before she and her mate headed to the med bay, not expecting the news they were going to hear.

"Your sparked there is a tiny one attached to your spark" Urgent said. "You need to talk to Soundwave as soon as possible so he can build the protoform"

Claw looked at the visiting medic in shock. "Who is Soundwave?" Catnip asked, as he had never heard of the mech.

Urgent remembered which base he was on and then informed the pair. "Please come with me, bring your daughter as well. I am heading back to the base of the Prime today and I will be able to introduce you to the mech who could help you" urgent stated, missing his mates and his brothers, though he knew both were in good hands.

They nodded and got their daughter and followed Urgent to the other base. Soundwave was just getting up.

Urgent set the little family up in a guest quarters and then, after getting a babysitter for Spicer, brought Catclaw and Catnip to the medbay. Once there, he re-verified what he had found and called Soundwave to please come to the med bay.

Soundwave was still tired but came anyway with Second Chance who didn't want him to go without him.

Urgent waited while Soundwave came. Once Wave was in the med bay, urgent called him over. 'forgive me for calling you, Soundwave sir, but these two bots need your assistance, as Catclaw has a budding mech spark growing on her own spark which will need a body before it can be sparked" Urgent explained to the cold looking mech, but Catclaw was a little less intimidated, thanks to seeing Second Chance in the mechs arms, nuzzling the mech.

Soundwave nodded and rubbed the little ones helm. "Statement, how far along and what do you want the mech to look like"

"She is two weeks along" Urgent stated before excusing himself. Soundwave was happy about that, as that meant he would have plenty of time.

"Ask Catnip, since it's going to be a mech, I think he might want to have most of the say in it" Catclaw stated, surprising her mate but not Soundwave, as this often happened when He ran into these situations.

Soundwave sat down and asked his questions to Catnip to find out what was wanted and the like.

Catnip told what he hoped for in a son, which he never thought he would get. Soundwave listened carefully and memorized what the two wanted as Catclaw had one requirement, that the mech not be smaller than a normal mech. And after an hour, Soundwave had all the specifics he needed. "Statement, we will be in touch" Soundwave stated and soon left to work on the body.

Urgent came back over. "Is everything alright here?" he asked, knowing that once they were ready to head back to their guest quarters, he could head home to finally see his brothers again as well as his mates.

"Yes thank you" They said and soon headed back to their room allowing Urgent Care to go home where Pride was with their little ones.

As Urgent stepped in, both of his brothers walked over to him. "Mommy" both said wanting to be held by mommy who had been gone for about a month. Urgent quickly hugged the two and kissed them before greeting Pride. "Sorry, love, they attacked me first" Urgent stated as his brothers held onto either side of him, not wanting to let him out of their sight at the moment.

"That's fine love, they've been very good little mechs" Pride said coming over and kissed Urgent softly. "Silver is on shift and will be back later"

Urgent was impressed. His brothers were once again out of diapers and were talking with a growing, though limited to simple words, vocabulary. They were walking once again and they were well behaved, even when Urgent was out of sensor range. Urgent was so glad that the prime had helped him rescue his precious brothers. Urgent had to laugh as he watched the two play with a set of younger sparklings, teaching something that many bots still had difficulty with – tolerance.

"Welcome home" Pride said and handed his mate some energon. "We've missed you"

"I've missed you both as well. And thanks for the energon, I need it' urgent stated, glad to be home.

"Anytime, sit and rest"

Urgent sat and relaxed. "How much longer before Silver will be home? He knew I was coming back today, right?" Urgent asked, causing Pride to chuckle, as the only time Urgent got like this was when he hadn't gotten any for a while.

"Yes love and just a couple more hours"

Urgent sighed, which brought his brothers close to him, as they never liked when "mommy" wasn't happy. Urgent had to laugh as the two climbed upon the couch, something they had recently learned to do, and snuggled into Urgent. 'I guess I can wait' Urgent stated, seeing as now he was preoccupied with his brothers.

Pride laughed and watched till the trusted sitter came and got the little ones.

Urgent was caught off guard, as he hadn't expected this. Halfpipe and Steelpipe, seeing that mommy was happy, willing went with the trusted sitter, much to Urgent's shock. And soon it was only 30 minutes before Silver was due back and Urgent noticed that Pride had cleaned up. Feeling disgusting himself, Urgent went to freshen up, unaware that Pride and Silver had planned something special for him.

A hot oil bath was waiting when Urgent went to clean up and Pride and Silver joined him.

Urgent used cleanser to clean off some of the dirty that clung to him before he entered the hot oil bath, not realizing that there was more to come. The hot oil was soothing to his throbbing joints and achy systems. Pride and silver moved and began caressing their mate.

Urgent care moaned, and enjoyed the soft, pleasant caresses from his mates while trying not to overload too soon as it had been at least two months since he had been able to be intimate with his mates, as Urgent had been sick a month before he left.

"Overload, don't deny us or yourself"

Urgent wanted to, but he couldn't, as his spike was still trapped thanks to the cap Pride had put on before he left, making sure that the bot wouldn't cheat, though Silver knew nothing about it. Urgent knew he would never cheat, but not about to defy Pride, he let the bot put it on. "I can't….I can't overload….it's blocked and it hurts…" Urgent stated, surprising the hell out of Silverflair.

"Oops" Pride said and got rid of the cap.

But after the cap was removed, Urgent lost interest and began to cry, not interested in interfacing any longer and he quickly left the oil bath and locked himself in a room. Silverflair was pissed. "What the hell did you do?" Silver asked, unable to see what had happened. Pride told him before going after urgent.

But before Pride could leave, silver stopped him. "For the next two weeks, you sleep on the couch" Silverflair stated before going after Urgent himself. "And if I catch you in the berth with Urgent and I, it will be a month." Pride agreed.

In a spare bedroom, on a small berth, Urgent curled up into a ball and cried. He didn't understand while he had to have the caps on. He knew the one over his valve was still there, but he was afraid to tell Silver, thinking it might have been Silver's idea. Pride got to urgent first and removed the other seal before he left.

Silver soon came and found Urgent. "Didn't you trust me?" Urgent asked, as he had assumed this had been done on silver's command.

"Urgent I had nothing to do with this as I just learned about it"

Urgent struggled with whether or not to believe his mate. "Pride said you wanted to make sure I didn't do anything stupid while you were gone" Urgent stated, his tears still running down his face. He was horny, but mostly he was in pain, as the caps had turned rusty while on and it was only thanks to being a medic that Urgent didn't catch any rust from them.

"Let me take care of you please"

"Just be gentle, as I had to devise a different way to relieve myself due to that damn cap and it may leak a bit until my systems realizes it can use the normal method' Urgent stated.

"I will" silver said and tended to his mate.

Urgent moaned as he felt his mate's hands skim over his systems. This was relaxing and Urgent was thoroughly enjoying the attention. Silver took his time not rushing.

Urgent squeaked a little when his mate ran his hand over the sore areas from the caps, but otherwise, he mewled in pleasure. Silver was gentle as he worked Urgent.

"P…please… please t-t-take me…love" Urgent stated quietly, his spike standing proud and his valve gushing lubricant. Silver nodded and carefully eased into Urgent.

Urgent had to guide silver, as the bot was about to go into Urgent's aft port. But once inside, Urgent moaned and mewled in pleasure, wishing that he understood why Pride had done such a thing. Silver wondered too and didn't realize Pride had left. And while Urgent and Silver were enjoying each other, Pride ran into his twin, Striker, who was happily sparked again.

Pride nodded at his brother. But Striker could tell something was up and asked about it. And without thinking, Pride told all. "…and with Urgent being so small, I just didn't want him to be taken advantage of by bigger and stronger bots" pride stated as he confessed to his brother.

"Oh Pride" Striker said and held his brother.

Pride just cried into his brother's shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt him. Really I didn't, I just wanted to keep him safe."

"Shhh, I know you would never hurt him"

"But it did hurt him and now even Silver is mad at me" Pride stated, tears still leaking out of his optics. "Silver has banned me from the berth for two weeks." Striker did his best to sooth his brother and took him with him.

Pride went with his twin to his twin's quarters, where Slugbug was taking care of the little ones, having been waiting for Striker to come back. "You're home" Slugbug stated, seeing Striker and also welcoming Pride. Striker nodded and told Slugbug VIA their bond why his brother was there.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you need, pride" Slugbug stated.

"Thank you..."

'You are very welcome. After all, you are family" Slugbug stated warmly. Pride nodded and curled into his brothers arms. He knew he had royally screwed things up and he hoped his mates would take him back.


	40. Chapter 40

At yet another base, Kryptonight and his mate Hurricane were doing well, all their sparklings gone and living on their own. They were at the Base of the moon, near earth, a transfer that Kryptonight had requested when he realized that there was no medic there yet. Hurricane gladly went with, as he had gotten sick of the same old routine. Hurricane came to his mate and said he wanted to visit earth.

"Would you like me to come with you, my love?" Kryptonight asked, knowing that they had at least two offspring with families of their own living on earth at two different bases.

"That would be nice love"

Being the CMO of the base gave Kryptonight many freedoms, and he used them wisely. One of them was being able to take time off as needed, and since this was a trip they didn't take very often, Kryptonight pulled rank, and got a few days off to head to earth. "Perhaps we can look Ratchet up while we're there"

"Perhaps" Kryptonight stated, hoping that Ratchet had forgiven him for his mistake long ago.

"Come on love let's go"

Kryptonight flew slower than usual, as his mate, a combat helicopter, couldn't fly as fast as he could and the seeker medic had learned the hard way not to leave his mate in his dust, so to speak.

Soon enough they were landing on Earth. The young guard at the base recognized the two and let them pass, knowing it was important not to piss off a seeker. They went to check in with the base's leader. The leader welcomed them, and soon directed them where to find their son and his family. Rain and Dipstick had moved here as seeing Dirt Tred had bothered Dipstick to no end. Rain was quite surprised when he saw his parents.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?" Rain asked, heavily sparked.

"We thought we would come visit" Hurricane said. They hadn't known their son was sparked.

'It's been awhile. Please, come with me, as I know your grandsparklings would love to see you" Rain stated, and it was now that Kryptonight understood what Optimus felt when he saw Snow, Rain, Thunder and their other offspring.

"We would like that" Hurricane said and followed their son. Starshine was watching her younger siblings when Rain came home.

"Thank you honey"

"Welcome mom' Starshine stated and she was about to head off when she saw Hurricane and Kryptonight. She loved her grandparents and ran straight to Hurricane to give the bot a big hug right away.

Hurricane smiled and hugged his granddaughter. ''Hello sweetheart"

"Hi granny. My it's been a long time. I miss seeing you two as I don't see you as often as I used to' Starshine stated. She was barely a youngling and already she was drop dead gorgeous, and she had already had to refuse several mechs off, as she wasn't old enough to consent.

"I miss you too, now you have to catch me up"

Hurricane and Starshine went off to talk and while Kryptonight felt a little left out, the weight he felt around both his legs let him know his little grandsons were ready to play with him.

Rain laughed. "Good darlings"

Kryptonight reached down and quickly scooped up the young troublemakers into his arms. The young ones nuzzled and showed all means of affection to the older seeker, causing even Kryptonight to laugh. "They're being good at the moment" Rain said easing onto the couch. Kryptonight smiled, carrying the young ones, and sat down with Rain.

Elsewhere, Backfire was taking care of his mate, as Backlash was much older. Backfire didn't want to lose his mate, as they still had young ones, and unknowingly, Primus was going to answer Backfire's prayer. Backlash was old and he knew it, he was so much order then his young mate.

One night, as the two slept, Primus spoke with Lash. 'Backlash, my son, answer me' Primus called out while keeping Backfire sound asleep.

Backlash woke with a groan. "What"

'I was coming for your spark, my son, but in hearing your mate's earnest prayers, I intend to offer you a choice my son' Primus stated.

Backlash was suspicious. "Which are?"

"I can take you home with me now or I can youthen you and allow you to stay with your mate. If you choose to stay, you will still be allowed in the well of all sparks, but if you choose to come home, I can't send you back, at least not for two years if ever' Primus stated.

"How young we talking about here"

"The same age as your mate. You would still retain all your knowledge and experience, you just would have a younger body, one that wasn't nearly destroyed by Megatron" Primus stated, and that was when Backlash knew it had to be Primus as he had told no one, not even his mate about his systems nearly being destroyed by Megatron.

"If I choose to offline what will happen to backfire?''

'He will offline as well, leaving the sparklings as orphans" Primus stated. Backlash sighed some choice.

'his spark is very close to yours, as he has loved you so much, giving up much to be with you and carry your sparklings. He doesn't know how to interact on his own, as he has become completely dependent on you' Primus stated, revealing something that Backlash had never realized.

"There is nothing special about me''

"He loves you, and that is enough for him" Primus stated. "Let me give you a preview" and with that Primus took a few million years off of Lash's frame. He now looked like he had when he was a young adult and his joints and such didn't ache any more. And he was horny, hornier than he had been in a long time. "I could return you to this" Primus stated, unknowingly smiling as Lash enjoyed seeing himself young again.

"Like this you say?"

"Yes" primus stated patiently "the only stipulation is that when Backfire goes, you will go as well".

"So I choose to live but if he offlines tomorrow then I go too that right?"

'yes, but I can assure you, he won't be going anytime soon if you choose to stay" primus stated, hoping to settle Lash's fears. Lash sighed it wouldn't be fair to Backfire or the sparklings if he offlined. Primus waited patiently, knowing that patience worked better than a time demand. "Tell me, please, when you have made your decision."

"The sparklings what would happen to them"

"I can't tell you specifics, but they will end up as troublemakers, if you leave" Primus stated.

Backlash sighed. "Fine I'll live"

"If that is your decision, then…" and with that primus made the young looking Backlash permanent, with a special added present for Backfire – that Backlash would be very horny at times. And once done, Primus was gone, but Backlash still had his young body. Backlash ran his hand over his face.

It felt strange, no scars, no old wounds, just strong metallic plating. Backfire started to stir. Lash gently caressed his mates face. Fire woke and looked at his mate. "Lash? Is that really you?"

"It's me, seems Primus heard your prayer and gave me a choice. Live or die"

'You aren't mad at me are you love?" Fire asked, fearing his mate was angry with him.

"No love, I just learned a few things"

Fire snuggled in close and curled into his mate, happy that Lash had chosen to stay. Lash held Fire close. Fire soon fell into a sound recharge, glad that his mate was no longer going to die on him. Lash dozed while he rested.

Fire woke several hours later, and since the sparklings were still asleep, fire began to work on his mate in hopes Lash would be happy. Lash had went into a deep sleep but his young body eagerly responded to Fires administrations.

Fire, upon seeing his mate's systems react, kept up his ministrations, especially as he used his tongue to gently flick over the hot groin plating. The panel slid back and the hard spike popped out.

Fire was super excited as it had been years since he had been able to see his mate get stiff. And so gently and carefully, as well as with great know how, Fire sucked and licked on the thick spike, imagining in deep in his valve. Fire also saw his mate's valve and began to gently tease it with his hands. Lash bucked and moaned in his sleep.

Fire wanted either to have his mate buried deep inside him or to be buried deep inside his mate, but he didn't want to force lash into something he hadn't chosen to do, and so Fire just kept up his sucking and using his hands to tease the sensitive area. Lash moaned and slowly started coming to. Fire kept up his ministrations even as his own spike was straining and his own valve was gushing fluid inside his closed groin plating.

"Fire..." Lash moaned.

Fire was a bit spooked and backed off a bit, allowing lash to wake up fully. "I…I'm…I'm sorry' Fire stated.

Lash panted. "It's alright don't stop." Slowly, Fire returned to what he had been doing. Lash moaned and bucked. Fire picked up the pace and soon Lash overloaded for the first time in a long time. Lash panted as pleasure moved through him. Fire watched, his own body begging for pleasure, though he said nothing, happy that lash was pleased. "Your turn, on your back." Fire quickly complied with the command. Lash got on top and started to work Fire. Fire was on fire as his mate pleasured him.

"Open, I need to be inside you." Fire opened and waited for his mate. Lash was soon inside his mate and started moving in and out. Fire moaned as he felt his mate inside him. It had been so long since he had done this. Lash was in heaven as he took his mate. Fire was in heaven as well and started begging for his mate's sparklings.

"They're yours" Lash said. "Show your spark." Fire opened up his spark chamber and released his spark, waiting for his mate. Lash released and let it join with Fires.

Fire's spark soon changed colors as both overloaded and then snuggled with each other. 'I love you, Lash" Fire stated.

"I love you fire"

Back at the earth base where Mirage and Optimus were visiting, Mirage was getting stronger and hoped to go back to Cybertron soon with his newest little sparklings. Ratchet checked Mirage over and told him a few more days. Mirage sighed sadly, especially since Optimus hadn't come near him in several days. Mirage was starting to get depressed again, and Ratchet was worried. "What's wrong Mirage"

"Nothing" Mirage replied, hoping to get the medic to leave him alone, but it wasn't working.

"Mirage I know you better then that"

"When was the last time you saw Optimus?" Mirage asked.

'A couple hours ago, why?" Ratchet responded.

"I haven't seen him since I sparked, 5 days ago" Mirage stated.

Ratchet sighed not this again. "Hold on Mirage" Ratchet said and commed Optimus telling him to get his aft down to the med bay. Mirage just walked to the other side of the med bay, figuring his mate wouldn't come anyway. Optimus came fearing something had happened. Mirage just sadly paced on the far side of the med bay, fairly sure his mate wouldn't visit again until they could leave.

"Why are you avoiding your mate" Ratchet said straight forward as always.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked as Ratchet heard the sickening sound of metal cutting metal – Mirage, feeling no comfort or support, had tried to slit his wrists, his post-partum depression worse than usual. Ratchet cursed and rushed to Mirage. Mirage was curled in a ball, holding his wrist. He didn't really want to end his life, he just wanted some attention from his mate.

Optimus rushed over and kissed Mirage while Ratchet stopped the bleeding. "Why love?"

Mirage didn't say much, but he did say this, 'why didn't you come to see me?"

"When love?"

"Any of the last 5 days since I sparked" Mirage stated.

"I've been with you, you've been sleeping a lot"

"No you haven't and Ratchet could back me up on that' Mirage stated, and Ratchet nodded.

"I've been making something for you love and our new babies, Ratchet can I take Mirage with me"

Ratchet looked like he wanted to say no, but he said, 'not until he gets a bit better after this incident." Optimus nodded and he held Mirage for a bit pulsing love.

Mirage snuggled close to his mate, making Optimus realize just how much his mate missed him.

"I'm sorry" Optimus said gently. Mirage just listened, wanting to see what else his mate was going to say about "not being there." "I never meant to hurt you, I hope when you see what I've done you can forgive me" Mirage pulsed he just wanted to go home to Cybertron.

"As soon as Ratchet says we can"

Mirage smiled, as it seemed like it had been forever since his mate had paid attention to him.

"I love you"

'I love you too" Mirage finally got out after several minutes of trying. Optimus just held Mirage and kissed him softly.

A couple of hours later, Ratchet deemed Mirage ok to go and "see' what Optimus had supposedly been working on. Optimus carried Mirage and took him to where he had been working.

Mirage was just happy to be around his mate, and didn't see what Optimus had been working on right away. Optimus directed Mirage's attention to what he had been working on. It was a set of cradles and toys. Mirage had a great big smile, but that still didn't mean he didn't like that his mate hadn't seen him in a while.

"And there is something special for you" Optimus said.

"What's that?" Mirage asked. Optimus showed him the new berth he had been making that would be transported home with them. Mirage was in absolute shock and was struck dumb, unable to find the words to say.

"I know you had said that ours at home wasn't as comfortable as it used to be" Optimus said and that surprised as Mirage had told Pincer that and not Optimus.

"But how…?" Mirage asked, embarrassed as hell.

"I overheard the conversation"

And now Mirage felt even worse, as he felt like he had hurt his mate by saying that.

"Don't feel bad this is my gift to you"

'I… I don't…don't deserve it" Mirage stated.

"Yes you do, lay on it and tell if I need to make adjustments.

Mirage walked over and tried it out. It was mostly comfortable, but he had one or two minor suggestions for his mate.

Optimus nodded and made the tweak. "How's that?"

Mirage lay down again, and fell asleep, tired and still drained from what had happened. Optimus smiled letting him rest and stayed with him.

Ratchet came looking for the two when they didn't return and found a wonderful sight, as the two were curled up in a new bed. Ratchet left them alone, knowing that Optimus would bring Mirage back, once they woke.

And that is just what he did and meanwhile bee was taking Grayfire to his new quarters and grilling him on the way. Grayfire answered as best he could, not knowing that this bot was one of Jazzmin's parents. 'I told him he was too young to consent right now, and that I wanted his parent's approval before I would ever bond with him, as I don't want to make him choose between his family and me' Grayfire stated to bee's last question.

Bee nodded. "It's wonderful to hear that"

'I only hope I can meet his parent's approval, or my spark will be broken, as I have loved him for a long time" Grayfire stated.

"Tell me about your love." Grayfire just let loose, about him loving the bot long ago, about how they were sparkmates, about how he had tried to convince Jazzmin's parents to take him back, about anything and everything including how he would rather die than ever raise a hand toward Jazzmin. Bee nodded afterwards. "Good oh and by the way I'm Bumblebee, one of Jazzmin's creators." Grayfire felt embarrassed even though he had nothing to be embarrassed about, as he had told the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"I approve of you"

"That means a great deal to me, bumblebee, thank you' Grayfire stated.

"I believe you won't hurt him and you will give him the love he deserves"

'Thank you, sir" Grayfire stated. "I hope you still hold that when he is old enough to bond, as right now he is too young to consent to anything."

"Agreed now you have one more creator to get past"

"I hope he or she finds me worthy as well" Grayfire stated.

"He and we will see. We want our son happy" bee said.

"I also want nothing more than for Jazzmin to be happy and loved, whether that is with me or not" Grayfire stated, a sign that the mech really did love Jazzmin.

Bee nodded believing the other. "I hope we can welcome you to our family"

Grayfire smiled gratefully at that. "I just hope until Jazzmin is old enough to consent and has his parents' blessings, we can at least be friends and get to know each other' Grayfire stated.

"We will consent to that for now" Bee said. "Our other mate will approach you soon"

"I understand and I look forward to meeting him" Grayfire stated, politely.

"Here's your room and if you need anything just ask alright" Bee said. He left then and went on his way. The next day Skydive approached Grayfire. Grayfire saw the aerial bot coming but waited until addressed before saying anything.

"Are you Grayfire?" Skydive asked.

"I am, sir" Grayfire responded politely, "Are you Jazzmin's third parent?"

"I am, I'm Skydive" The Arial bot said. "I understand you're interested in my son is that correct?"

"I am, Skydive sir, but I also know he is not old enough to consent yet, and I am willing to wait provided he wants me and has his parents' blessings, as I don't want him stuck between a rock and a hard place due to me" Grayfire stated.

Skydive nodded. "Come let's go for a walk I want to know more about you"

"Please, lead on. I promise to answer all questions honestly and to the best of my ability" Grayfire stated

As they walked Dive asked Grayfire a series of questions and was satisfied in the end. "My mates and I need to speak about this of course"

"I understand sir, and please make sure that Jazzmin's happiness is foremost present in your discussions" Grayfire asked.

"We will now you're welcome to go around the base" Dive said.

"thank you sir, but if it is all the same, I would like to go back to my room and sleep, as I am still recovering from being in stasis lock so long" Grayfire stated politely, excusing himself. Dive nodded and left Grayfire and went to talk with Bee and Ratchet.

And Grayfire fell into recharge in his room as Skydive got home, where Ratchet was dealing with Jazzmin and Bee was settling down the other older bots. And soon, though there were protests, all the younglings and sparklings were in bed, and it was just Ratchet, Bee and Dive left up.

"Now we can discuss the situation regarding Jazzmin and Grayfire" Ratchet said.

"Agreed" stated both Bee and Skydive.

"What are your thoughts, Ratchet, love, as Jazzmin is closest to you?" Bee asked.

"I think that this is who Jazzmin should have ended up with before, I believe he won't hurt him''

"I agree, what do you think, Dive" Bee queried. They all knew they would have to talk to Jazzmin, but they wanted to be sure they were ok with it before they approached him.

"I think Grayfire will be good for Jazzmin, and the fact he is willing to wait"

"I think we have reached an agreement, then, haven't we?" Ratchet asked.

'It sounds to me like we have, now we need to talk with Jazzmin, to find out if he is ok with this" Bee stated.

"We will talk with him in the morning" Ratchet said. "Shall we go to bed?" Both Bee and Dive nodded, as both had had a long day. After having some energon they crawled into bed, cuddling together.

The next morning, all three woke at about the same time, and got up and ready for the day. They sat Jazzmin down after he had his morning energon. "Son, we need to talk with you" Ratchet said

"Did I do something wrong, mama?" Jazzmin asked, worried that he was about to get yelled at for something, just like he used to in his past life.

"Of course not baby, we want to talk to you about Grayfire" Ratchet said soothing his son.

At the very mention of the bot's name, Jazzmin's spark went crazy and he tried hard to stifle a moan, that, unfortunately, his parents heard. "What about Grayfire?" Jazzmin asked, once he was finally able to get his systems a little bit under control.

"We have met him, we want to know what you think of him"

'I think….I think… I think he is the one…the one I'm meant to be with" Jazzmin finally got out.

"Why do you say that darling? Tell us why"

Jazzmin told them everything, from the feeling in his spark to talking to Mirage to talking and interacting with Grayfire. He told them everything, things that probably didn't even need to hear, as he wanted them to know exactly what he was thinking and feeling. And after about 10 minutes, Jazzmin was finally through telling his answer. Now he was just waiting a reaction from his shocked parents. "Darling...wow" Ratchet said. "Do you want to be with him?"

"I do, but I know he won't take me until I am old enough to consent" Jazzmin stated.

"He wants to get to know you better, and we approve of him"

Jazzmin was ecstatic and hugged all his parents, especially Ratchet, with a great big hug. "I want to get to know him as well, so that I know him better once we bond" Jazzmin stated.

"Go and no funny business okay baby" Ratchet said hugging back.

"Don't worry, mama, Grayfire won't let me go too far" Jazzmin stated before heading out. IN not too long he was at Grayfire's quarters and knocked on the door.

Grayfire, having been reading a datapad, called out "come in." Jazzmin entered as Grayfire greeted him. "Hello, my young seeker. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"My parents approve Gray"

Grayfire smiled. "That is good news, but you still are too young to consent to bond. I hope we can become friends first" Grayfire stated. Jazzmin didn't like how Grayfire referred to him as young, but then Jazzmin had to remember, in this second life, he had just changed into a youngling.

"I want to know you"

'And I want to get to know you as well" Grayfire answered. Jazzmin sat down and started to visit and ask questions.

Grayfire answered and asked his own in return. And the two began to get to know each other. And while Jazzmin lost track of time, Grayfire watched it carefully, as he didn't want to keep Jazzmin too long, as he was sure that Jazzmin had some other commitments, including seeker training. And after three hours, Grayfire had to stop their conversation. "Sorry to stop it so abruptly, but I think we will have to pick this up another time, as I have to go get my duty assignment and I am sure you have training and such you need to go to" Grayfire stated, sounding more like a parent than a lover, but Jazzmin knew this much, the fact that Grayfire was sending him to training meant that Grayfire was nothing like his previous lover had been.

"Thank you Gray for telling me"

"You are welcome, my friend" and with that Grayfire and Jazzmin went their separate ways. Gray showed up at the leader's office and Jazzmin surprised the seeker trainer as he was earlier than usual, which meant he was on time and not running late.

"This is a first Jazzmin"

"And hopefully it won't be the last time, sir' Jazzmin stated, not wanting to reveal his secret.

"Let's hope' he said before they got back to work. Jazzmin worked hard, now that he realized even his future mate thought that this was important. The instructor was impressed as he had originally thought that Jazzmin was just an average bot. It turned out that Jazzmin was even better than the instructor, as Jazzmin remembered his lessons from the first time he was taught.

"Very good Jazzmin" the instructor said.

"Thank you, sir' Jazzmin stated, his manners even improved from the last time the instructor had worked with him.

"We're done for today"

"Yes sir" Jazzmin stated before he headed for home as he knew shifts lasted at least 8 hours, and his instructions lasted only three. But He knew he should also attend the classes he was supposed to, and so, rather than just being an average student, Jazzmin showed up for classes on time and was doing his homework when his parents came home. Jazzmin was doing his best to show that he could be responsible. But the thing was, he wasn't doing it for his parents, he was doing it for himself, and knowing it would make him a better mate for Grayfire.

Word got to Ratchet and he smiled hearing his son's improvement. Jazzmin worked hard, and soon, he had a bit of free time, but rather than goof off like many of those his age, including his triplet brother and sister, Jazzmin went to spend time with Grayfire, who encouraged Jazzmin and supported him in his efforts. 'You are doing well, my young friend" Grayfire stated, a broad smile on his faceplates.

Jazzmin smiled. "Thank you...I want to be a better bot for you and myself''

"Have you thought about what you would like to specialize in, my young seeker?" Grayfire asked. Grayfire had specialized in security and had been placed on the security monitoring team.

"I...I don't know I mean before..."

'tell me, what did you want to be" Grayfire asked calmly and warmly, allowing Jazzmin to feel comfortable with telling the bot anything.

"I received awards for my singing and talent with instruments..."

"I realize that is a specialty of yours, but I think you need to consider something to fall back on, just in case you can't find a job in the entertainment sector on the base" Grayfire stated warmly, not to slam Jazzmin but so that the bot would have an opportunity in case things didn't work out. "You can specialize in two areas; it would take a bit longer than normal, but it can be done. My brother, Primus rest his spark, did it years ago."

Jazzmin nodded. "I don't know what to do...I mean I never had a chance to..."

"You can tell me, my young seeker friend, I want to know what you never had a chance to do" Grayfire stated warmly. "I can see it in your optics that there is something else you loved as well."

"I loved...I loved to draw but I always had to hide what I did"

Grayfire nodded in acceptance and smiled. 'an artist to the last, huh my young seeker" Grayfire stated. HE had hoped the bot would say something else, something with much more work, but he wasn't going to dismiss what the bot had said, as he wanted to be supportive of the bot.

"Not always..."

"I was gonna suggest that maybe you specialize in teaching those things to other bots and so then on the side as a job as well, but if you have another idea, I would love to hear it" Grayfire stated, one of the first to have ever supported Jazzmin in what he truly wanted to do – the drawing and music part.

"I like to write too" Jazzmin said.

"Sounds wonderful, my young friend, and I think the best way you can combine all four of those things is to teach them, and then you can also do them as a side job as well" Grayfire suggested, not telling Jazzmin he couldn't do it, but making a suggestion so that Jazzmin would be able to have a steady job.

"No one ever supported me...only my current parents"

'I support you as well, my young friend, and I think you can do anything that you put your mind to" Grayfire stated. Jazzmin looked at Grayfire in wonder.

"Something wrong, Jazzmin?" Grayfire asked, hoping he hadn't upset the young bot. Jazzmin shook his head and suddenly hugged Grayfire. Grayfire returned the hug and then looked at the time. "I think it's time you head home, young one, as you don't want to be tired for your lessons tomorrow" Grayfire stated affectionately. Jazzmin nodded but kissed Grayfire's cheek before leaving. Grayfire smiled and walked Jazzmin home before heading back to his own room and heading to bed. Jazzmin came in and Bee was the only one home.

'Hi papa, I'm heading to bed, see you in the morning" Jazzmin stated, kissing Bee on the cheek and then heading to bed. Bee was surprised, as Dive and Ratchet were out, trying to find Jazzmin's triplet siblings, but Jazzmin had come home on time and was heading straight to bed, after already having done his homework. Bee waited for word from his mates while Jazzmin went to bed.

It was nearly two hours later when Ratchet and dive finally dragged the other two in. They hadn't done their homework and had screwed off ever since leaving their lessons. Needless to say, bee and his mates were not happy with them. They made sure the two did their work before grounding them. Bluejay and Yellowjacket weren't happy, but there was little that they could do about it.

The next morning Jazzmin got up, got himself ready and ran over to Grayfire's place to chat a few minutes before he headed to his seeker training. Jazzmin had set his own internal clock, as he no longer wanted to be late, as he could see that his future mate didn't tolerate tardiness. Not because of the bot, but because it showed disrespect. Ratchet laid into Bluejay and Yellowjacket and kept on them behavior wise. But it didn't take long for Bee, Ratchet, and Dive to notice the difference in Jazzmin as he now had another important bot in his life. Jazzmin always talked about his times with Grayfire with his mom, Ratchet. It kept Jazzmin accountable, and Grayfire always made himself available for questioning from Dive, Ratchet, or Bee.

Ratchet was proud of his son and was happy things were going better for Jazzmin. Grayfire supported his future mate, but also supported what his future mate's parents wanted for their son. Grayfire helped push Jazzmin, and it didn't take Jazzmin long to decide that Grayfire had been right – it would be best to teach what he loved and do the other on the side, as it meant he would have a job. Besides, Jazzmin found he enjoyed teaching, especially sparklings. And it wasn't too much longer before Jazzmin was still a youngling, but of consenting age. Jazzmin kissed his parents before rushing to Grayfire, he was ready.

Grayfire was proud of his future mate. Jazzmin had graduated top of his class, and had specialized in the arts – music, drawing, and writing – and teaching them to sparklings. Mirage, Optimus, and many others, including Snowseeker, who was now a youngling, had gone to the ceremony. And Grayfire happily welcomed his future mate into his home, hoping to make the bot his actual mate soon.

Jazzmin kissed Grayfire eagerly. "Gray"

"Yes my seeker" gray answered as he gently rubbed a wing.

Jazzmin purred. "I want you"

"I want you too, my precious one" Gray stated, keeping up his gentle and warming ministrations. Jazzmin moaned and moved into the touches.

Gray stopped his touches and let Jazzmin settle down for a bit, as he didn't want the bot under any kind of manipulation when he asked the next question. Jazzmin groaned, but when he heard the question, he understood why Gray had stopped. "Do you want to be my sparkmate, from now until forever, and till death do us part?" gray asked.

"Yes, I've waited for you forever"

"Then let us join together our sparks" Grayfire stated. At which point they proceeded to do so.

Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Mirage was enjoying the fact that, though they looked young, due to their age, Mirage and Optimus were no longer on the duty list. And while Pincer was on it, he was given only part time, so he could spend time with his mates. Optimus smiled and had been happy when all three broke in the new berth he had made and he was content to tend the sparklings. Mirage enjoyed having the time to spend with Optimus as well as the sparklings. And this day, while pincer was away, Mirage was feeling quite revved up and wanted some facing time. Optimus laughed when Mirage tackled him.

Mirage laughed as well, but when his paneling rubbed over Optimus's paneling sensually, Optimus got the message loud and clear. Optimus opened his panel. "I'm yours, take me." Mirage smiled and slowly began to lovingly take his mate. Since neither were sparked, there was no need to rush. Optimus moaned and mewled under Mirages touches and praised the bot.

'I know you quite well by now, my beloved" Mirage stated as he surprised Optimus a bit by teasing the bot's audio receivers. Mirage kept his touches light and gentle as well as sensual, as he wanted his mate to enjoy this.

Optimus gasped in surprise as his receivers were caressed. "Ohh...that you...nnnn...do..."

Mirage grinned again, one of his favorite parts of interfacing was foreplay, and he was going to make this last as he gently ran his tongue over Optimus's smooth lips while still teasing the audio receivers. Optimus moaned into the kiss and tried to deepen it as his receivers were teased.

And it was only once Mirage was sure that Optimus was warm enough that he slowly snaked his hands down, caressing sensitive plating and plucking sensitive wires on his way down to Optimus's groin area. Mirage made sure to go slow so that Optimus could feel the hands caress his form slowly and sensuously. Optimus was like putty in Mirage's hands as he moaned, mewled, and begged.

Snaking his hands lower, Mirage soon came and found Optimus's stiff spike which was pressed between them and he used his hand to dance around the sensitive head before snaking his other arm lower to tease the dripping valve. "Are you ready for me, beloved?" Mirage asked huskily, wanting to be sure Optimus was ready before he slid in.

"Yessss...I will burst without you..."

Slowly and gently Mirage slid his own stiff spike deep inside his mate, enjoying the soft, hot, wet passage that engulfed his member. The rippling effects were strong, and encouraged Mirage to move faster as well as stay in the warm wet channel, but he continued the slow pace, as he knew his mate was getting up there in age and wouldn't be able to last beyond one session, even with slightly younger systems.

"Oh my love...so wonderful." And with a gentle loving touch, Mirage gently began thrusting in and out hitting sensitive nodes deep in Optimus's valve. Optimus moaned and clung to his mate.

Mirage, wanting to make this last, once again began to softly tease his mates audio receivers, as while sensitive, they weren't nearly as sensitive as his mates interfacing array and would help Optimus last longer. Mirage smiled as his mate couldn't figure out just how Mirage was making this last so long yet feel so sensual. "Mirage...how...mmmmm..." And after what felt like hours, but in reality was only about 15 minutes, Mirage and Optimus had a large yet quiet overload. And as Mirage slowly withdrew, Optimus fell into a pleasant recharge.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Sunny was being taken care of by Chance, not knowing that Mirage was on his way, as Mirage had sensed the bot was needing a little "mom-son" bonding time. chance understood, as did Sides and Rave, as Sunny needed it even more now, especially since he was helping to raise the bots who had abused him as they had attempted to raise him and his siblings.

Sunny was curled into Chances arms when Mirage got there.

"Little sunshine, where are you" Mirage gently greeted Sunny after having already said hello to Sunny's mates and offspring.

"I'm here mom" Sunny said.

Mirage had already talked with Rave and Sides. "Would you like to come with me for a bit, and just have some mom and son time, Sunny?" Mirage asked. Chance looked at Mirage, knowing Sunny needed it, as he had to head to work yet he didn't want to leave Sunny like this without someone being there for the bot. Sunny nodded and went into Mirages arms.

Chance was finally able to head off to work while Mirage took Sunny somewhere away from home yet private. Mirage gently stroked Sunny's helm as they sat, with Sunny curled into Mirage. Mirage just waited for Sunny to decide how he wanted this meeting to go.

"It's so hard mom..." sunny said.

"I can't say I understand, as I don't, but I do empathize, as my parents abused me when I was little and I wouldn't want to raise them or have them return. But I think Primus saw some redeeming quality in your creators that was severely lacking to nonexistent in my creators" Mirage stated, trying to comfort Sunny.

"Now that their getting older...and looking like they did before..."

"You have to remember that while they look like before, they aren't, as you and your mates have not hurt them, but raised them as they should have been raised. Look at them, they adore you, they look up to you, I have seen it in their optics' Mirage stated.

"I swear I'm losing it mom..." Mirage hugged Sunny and gently rocked the bot, unaware of what Pincer was going to find out in the med bay. Sunny went to rest while pincer found out he was sparked and it wasn't planned.

"You're sparked, pincer, with twins" Fader stated, unaware of the shock factor while Mirage just held Sunny close.

"Sparked...no I can't be"

'But you are" Fader stated before realizing and saying, "I take it this wasn't expected?"

"No it wasn't, I wasn't even in my receptive phase"

Fader checked again. "This explains it, they are returning sparks" Fader stated. Pincer was stuck between a sigh and a groan.

"My only question is this, who could possibly be returning' Fader stated, thinking that all the bots who were going to come back had already come back.

"That's what I want to know" pincer sighed not thrilled about this.

Slugbug, though not wanting, showed up, as Primus had taken over. 'I am giving these two one last chance to straighten up or go to the pit' primus told Fader and Pincer.

"Who are they?" Pincer asked.

"They are Onyx and Quartz" Primus stated, before vanishing. The names meant little to Fader or Pincer. But little did they know, both Mirage and Optimus were going to recognize these names instantly. Pincer headed home to give his mates the news.

Mirage wasn't home, but Optimus was just waking form his interface induced slumber and was watching over the older sparklings and Snowseeker, the youngling, when Pincer arrived at home.

"Optimus" Pincer said coming over.

"Yes love" Optimus answered, greeting Pincer with a hug and a kiss.

Pincer returned the hug and kiss. "I have something to tell you"

"What is that, love?" Optimus asked, unaware of the shock he was in for.

"Well seems I'm sparked, I know it surprised me too since I wasn't in my receptive phase. But seems their returning sparks and it's their last chance."

Optimus looked at his mate and hugged him closer. 'We love you, and nothing could stop that, and we will care for the little ones, but I wasn't aware that there was anyone left to come back" Optimus stated, trying to comfort his mate.

"Primus said they are Onyx and Quartz"

Optimus froze, as he recognized those names. "No…" he said, his brow furrowed, anger somewhat in his tone. He wasn't angry at Pincer, but at Primus.

"Optimus?" Pincer asked worried.

Optimus, realizing his mistake, drew Pincer near him and gave him a warm hug. 'I am not mad at you, but at Primus. Onyx and Quartz were Mirage's abusive creators" Optimus informed his mate. And now the last chance thing made sense to pincer.

"Oh no...How do we tell Mirage?"

"We tell him the truth, and then be very supportive of him, as this is something that could devastate him" Optimus stated, and then told Pincer what he knew of Mirage's troubled past with his careless creators.

"Why would Primus even give them another chance?" Pincer said horrified.

"I don't know, love. I really don't know" Optimus stated, worried about what Mirage's reaction was going to be when the bot got home. And no sooner had Optimus thought it, but Mirage showed up, having calmed Sunny down.

"What's going on here?" Mirage asked, feeling left out.

Pincer looked to Optimus and revealed. "I'm sparked love..."

"Why do I sense this isn't good news?" Mirage stated, feeling the unease coming off both of his mates.

"It's two returning sparks..."

"But I thought everyone who was going to be granted the blessing of returning had already returned. Who in the heck is primus returning now?" Mirage asked, totally unprepared for the answer.

"Onyx and Quartz" Optimus said.

Mirage's spark stopped cold for a moment as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. As memories flooded his processor of how they had treated him, of how they had refused to love and care for him, refused to provide for him, and basically treated him like scrap, he passed out, the shock too much for his systems to handle at the moment. Optimus rushed to him and cradled him.

Slowly, Mirage roused out of his stupor, thinking about what he had just told sunny. He knew he would be a hypocrite if he didn't try to do what he asked Sunny to do. And so, once over the shock Mirage collected himself. 'I think the biggest problem was the way they must have been raised. We can raise them to be better so that no one else ever has to suffer at their hands like I did. And even though we are fairly well off, I think we can teach them that life isn't all about them" Mirage stated.

"And if we fail?" Optimus asked.

'Primus wouldn't send them back as sparklings unless he wanted them remolded. We can do this, and we won't fail" Mirage stated, surprising his mates. He noticed there surprise, and stated, "What kind of mother would I be to tell Sunny to help raise his former creators to change them and yet not do the same with my own creators?"

"We will support you" Optimus said not saying that if they did fail and they became how they were he would kill them.

"Optimus, if you teach a sparkling the way they should go, when they grow older, they will not stray from it. We merely have to show them and teach them that the world doesn't revolve around them, and I think with all the bots we have around here, they will learn that and learn that damn quick."

"I hope your right love"

'Besides, neither will be an only sparkling of a wealthy family' Mirage pointed out.

Optimus nodded. "Yes love"

Mirage smiled and then headed over to pincer, rubbing the bot's abdomen. "Besides, right now, I think Pincer needs our attention' Mirage stated, kissing the bot passionately. Pincer kissed back still not sure if this were a good situation or not.

"Pincer, the situation is what it is and we can't change it, but we can change how we take it. Let's celebrate the life that we are being blessed to change, for you did mention that Primus said this was their last chance' Mirage stated. Pincer nodded and let his mates tend to him.

Back on earth, Grayfire was waiting for his mate to come home from teaching. They had been bonded for a short time, and feeling a bit romantic, Grayfire had set up the quarters so that Jazzmin would hopefully feel in the mood, as Grayfire wanted to have sparklings but he didn't want to force Jazzmin to do anything the bot didn't want to do. Jazzmin finally made it home and was surprised by what he saw.

"Before we eat, I would like to help clean you off for a later activity" Grayfire stated, hoping Jazzmin would allow his to clean him off.

Jazzmin nodded. "Sure love"

Grayfire was careful as he scrubbed his mate under the cleanser shower. He carefully cleaned the wings, wiring, everything as he had something planned. By the time Jazzmin was done in the cleanser, his armor looked brand new. "Are you ready for dinner my love?" the older bot asked.

"I am" Jazzmin said and kissed Grayfire in thanks for the cleaning.

Grayfire presented the dinner, and the two ate, enjoying each other's company. And after the dinner, Gray took Jazzmin with him and sat with him in a hot oil bath, the oil seeking into Jazzmin's sore joints and lubricating them as well as relaxing the bot. It was now that Jazzmin understood why his mate had wanted him so clean before dinner. But little did Jazzmin know that the festivities weren't over. Grayfire, in the hot oil bath, began gently massaging his mate, hoping to help Jazzmin feel relaxed.

"Mmmm...feels good..." Jazzmin breathed.

Gray smiled, happy that his mate was happy and fulfilled. It wasn't too much longer before the two were lying on the shared berth, gently and lazily kissing. The older bot hoped he had hid his yearning for sparklings, but unknown to him, his mate sensed it.

"Talk to me my love, I feel what you're wanting"

"I wanted to spoil you, love' gray stated, "As you deserve to be spoiled."

"You also want sparklings don't you my love"

Gray sighed. "I do, but only if you want them dear, as I am not going to force you into anything" gray stated, kissing his mate.

Jazzmin kissed back. "I know you would never force me but wait until I go into heat which will be soon and I will be very fertile then"

Gray smiled. "If that is what you wish, then I shall gladly wait."

"It is my love, I want to have sparklings with you"

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the same base Grayfire and his mate were on, another set of mates were just cooling down after overloading, unaware that one of them was sparked. Serenity looked at his mate, Jumper. They had moved to earth as they wanted to be back on earth. Serenity lazily kissed Jumper as they cooled down, both unaware Jumper was sparked with a returning spark.

"That was amazing" Jumper said.

"Glad you enjoyed my love' Serenity stated. It had been several years since they had had any sparklings or younglings at home, as they only had a handful of offspring, all of whom were grown and living on their own.

"Love you" Jumper said kissing lazily.

"I love you to and I wish I could stay longer, but I have to head to my shift. I will be back later, my love" serenity stated as he kissed his mate before heading out the door. He would have loved to stay with his mate, but he knew that a duty was not something to be shirked. Jumper sighed before going and cleaning up and going for a walk.

As Jumper went for a walk, he ran into one of Optimus's and Mirage's sparklings, a femme named Shellshock. She had just left the nest not too long ago and so jumper didn't know she was one of Optimus's daughters, but he felt a flicker in his spark. Jumper of course was polite as they talked.

"I'm still new here" Shellshock stated, her lithe young form looking nothing like either of her parents. "Could you please show me around?"

"Sure no problem" Jumper said and took her around. Shellshock listened as Jumper told her about this and that. She was glad she had finally found someone who looked at her beyond her well-endowed chest and looked her in the optic as they talked and chatted. Finally the tour ended with Jumper taking her to where her quarters were. "I think you'll be okay"

'thank you, Cliffjumper' Shellshock stated, trying to ignore the irregular feeling in her spark, as Jumper had told her he was already bonded to a wonderful mech.

"You're welcome Shellshock" He said before going on his way before he cheated on his mate.

Once Jumper left, shell realized she was running late for work. She only hoped her preceptor, Serenity, wasn't going to be angry with her, as she had gotten lost and then distracted. "You're late Shellshock" Serenity said simply.

'I'm sorry, sir" Shellshock stated, feeling horrible, as she was usually never late to anything.

"Would you like to explain why?"

'I got lost, sir, and then a nice mech named Cliffjumper came and showed me around, and I was distracted, sir. I remembered once he dropped me at my quarters that I was running late. It won't happen again, sir" Shellshock stated.

"Cliffjumper is good at causing distractions" Serenity chuckled.

Shellshock didn't understand, but didn't question things either, as she didn't know that Serenity was Jumper's bonded. All she did know was that she had been late and that her spark seemed to be reacting to working with Serenity.

"Cliffjumper is my mate" Serenity explained.

Shell merely nodded, and went to work, doing her best to avoid her preceptor, as she figured that both were off the market even though her spark longed for both. Serenity couldn't explain the odd feeling he got around the femme and commed Cliffjumper who said he had felt the same.

Shell did her best to avoid the two when she could, fearing that they she would wreck their relationship. Her spark beat for both, but she tried to drown it out with high grade. The two mates decided together to approach her and finally they found her.

But when they found her, she was drunk out of her processor and talking nonsense. It was obvious that she was trying to cover something but they couldn't figure out what. 'wahth *hic hic* what are youth *hic hic* dointh here *hic hic*" she slurred.

"We came to speak with you" Serenity said. "Come let us help you sober up"

"Why *hic hic* so youth can hurt me again? I haff feelin's to ya know *Hic Hic purge*" she slurred, too drunk to stop them from taking her.

"How did we hurt you?" Serenity asked as they took her to the wash racks.

"my spark *hic* longs ta be witcha*hic hic* but neither of ya want me *hic hic* so I figure I'd *hic* drown my sorrow in *hic hic hic* high grade" She slurred, the warm cleanser not sobering her up yet, which allowed her deeper feelings out.

"But that's why we came to talk with you we wanted to see if you wanted to join us"

"Ya both *hic* want me?" She asked, slightly sobering.

"We do we talked it over and we do"

Shell looked at the two. She was gonna have a hell of a hangover or so she thought, but she told them a secret she had learned that helped her get sober quickly. They used it, and surprisingly, she found she didn't have a hangover. "You guys really want me?" she asked, sobered up.

"We do, that is if you can accept us"

She nodded, and in hoping this was not a dream, she kissed Jumper first and then Serenity, hoping they would take her home and bond with her.

Each returned the kiss. "Would you like to come home with us?"

She nodded. It didn't help that she was on her monthly cycle and was basically waiting for her chamber to be filled with sparklings. Her hormones were powerful and both Serenity and Jumper could sense and feel them. They hurried home, as they couldn't resist her much longer either.

Serenity carried her to the berth and after laying her down he and Cliffjumper started to kiss and touch her all over.

Shell enjoyed the touches and kisses and tried to return as good as she got. And it didn't take long for her to reveal her virgin valve, her virgin aft port, as well as the most sensitive part – the nodes under the bumps in her chestplate. Together jumper and serenity worked on the nodes on her chest. Shell moaned and bucked, begging for the two to take her, as she knew she was of pure spark as well.

"Who do you want where darling?"

"I want both of you to take me from both sides so I can get used to you, but as for who goes first, I will leave that to you" she moaned, completely pleasure shot. Jumper and Serenity nodded and they prepared her valve and aft and once she was ready Serenity carefully eased into her valve and jumper into her aft. Shell moaned, happy to have found love, and her body adjusted to the two as they slowly began to take her. They kept their movements slow and gentle working into a big overload. It didn't take long for Shell to overload several times, and then, as the two bots switched places and began taking her again, she released her spark. Jumper and Serenity released theirs to join with hers. It didn't take long before not only were all three bonded and satiated, but now both Jumper and Shellshock were unknowingly sparked.

Elsewhere back on Cybertron Red Alert was feeling off so he went down to the med bay to find out what was wrong. A training bot named Electron, who went by the initials EMT, was in the med bay when the bot came in. EMT was training with Urgent Care and Fader, who were both busy and so EMT triaged the bot. "What can Ay help ya with?" The medic in training asked in his southern drawl.

"I've been feeling odd the last few days and I want to know why" Red said.

EMT nodded. "Please, come right this way, I can help ya since Fader 'n' Urgent are busy. You just sit yo'self right down ova here 'n' we'll takes us a little look see" EMT stated, his calm, polite manner setting Red at ease, even though it was hard to hear exactly what the bot was saying. EMT scanned over the older bot, and found something he hadn't run into before, and so he went to get Fader. "Fader, sir, Ay think you ought ta see this here" EMT stated.

Fader nodded. "Alright EMT, what is it?" He said following the young bot.

"take a look see at this here bot's spark 'n' see if ya'll don't notice more there than should be there" EMT stated.

Fader took a look and cursed when he saw the tiny sparks attached to Reds spark. "Slaggit to the pit"

"Ya see the extry bumps on this poor bot's spark….are those them special kind o' sparklings or sumthin' diff'rent?" EMT asked, not realizing how much the word "sparklings" seemed to upset Red, who was ready to pass out at the shocking query.

"Yes, they will have to have bodies built" Fader said and laid Red down. "I'm sorry red." Poor red was glitching.

"EMT, call Flasher and get him down here" Fader stated as he tried to keep Red from going into a full convulsion. EMT did as he was told even though he had never spoken to Flasher or even met the bot and had no idea Flasher was Fader's brother.

"EMT ta Flasher"

"Flasher here"

"Need ya ta come ta the med bay, as Red's a-glitchin'" EMT stated, not sure how else to put it. Flasher cursed and broke and ran saying he was on his way. On his way, Flasher commed Charger, who also made a beeline for the med bay. Fader took over and sent EMT elsewhere just as Flasher came busting down the doors into the med bay, with Charger not too far behind him. EMT watched from a safe distance, and saw a bot, who much like the Prime, seemed to intimidate the hell out of him, as EMT was of a much smaller stature. EMT was glad Fader had taken over, though he didn't know Flasher would seek him out as well.

"What's going on here, Fader?" Flasher asked, his commanding tone letting everyone know he meant business.

"Don't you take that tone with me brother" Fader said not backing down or afraid of his brother. "Red's sparked"

Flasher calmed, as that was better than he thought what was happening. 'All I was told was that he was glitching" Flasher stated, much calmer though still in a commanding tone. Fader realized that EMT didn't give Flasher the right information, and would have to talk to EMT about that later.

"He's stable Flasher, Charger. It is just that I know his chamber was removed and I know he wasn't planning on having anymore. I can't lie, Flasher, he is sparked once again, and the bodies will have to be built" Fader stated.

Charger sighed and gently caressed Reds face. "How far along is he?"

'I'd say 3 to 4 weeks" Fader stated, "I suggest you find a builder for the bodies ASAP. Soundwave is already doing one for another couple, maybe he can recommend someone who can make two bodies for you" Fader stated. Charger nodded and commed Soundwave to tell him what was going on.

"Statement, recommend Dash. He may not have made many, but he is most experienced outside of myself" Soundwave stated to Charger.

"Alright thank you Soundwave" Charger said and commed Dash.

"Dash here, who is this and How can I help you?" dash answered the comm. He didn't know Charger's voice right off the back, and so he had asked who was coming him.

"Dash its Charger"

"Hello charger, what can I help you with?" Dash asked in his normal easy going manner.

"We have a situation and Soundwave said to talk to you" Charger said and explained what was going on.

"I am willing to help, and I will ask my twin Zip to help me, and we should be able to get the bodies made in time, just meet with us asap to discuss how you want the sparklings to look, and we can go from there' dash stated, calmly and reassuringly.

"Can you come to the med bay as I think we're going to be here a while"

"Give us 10 minutes and we will be there, Dash out" dash stated.

"Thank you Dash"

After gathering a few things, including his talented twin, dash made his way to the med bay. Red was currently sedated so it was going to be up to charger and Flasher. "Please, tell me what you want the little one or ones to look like" Dash started.

"Its twins and well we guess mechs"

Dash nodded, both he and his twins keeping meticulous notes and recordings with their memory banks. "Anything else we should know or would you like us to just create the bodies with the limited details you gave us?" Dash asked, already having a plan for one of them in his head.

"Whatever you think is best as this is a surprise to all of us since Red had had his chamber removed." Dash and Zip nodded and soon headed off, determined to give their all to this. Charger got checked out while he was there and they found he was sparked too. Flasher swore, as he had not intended for his mate's to get sparked and it was only due to Red and Charger's insistence that he revealed his spark to them. He didn't know what to think, but one thing Flasher knew was that he wasn't real happy with the bot that had got a hold of him.

"Flasher remember we tried to get me sparked to distract Shortstock" Charger said. "Now what's bothering you?"

"First off, You sparked I am ok with" Flasher stated to charger, lovingly hugging the bot, "But Red alert didn't want this, and that blasted idiot who called me only told me Red was glitching, not what was going on."

"All that mattered was red was glitching" charger said defending whoever had commed.

"Flasher, you have to forgive EMT, he is still a medic in training" Fader stepped up, as he realized that EMT was trying to get the mate there as fast as possible. Flasher shot his brother a look who wasn't phased in the least.

"I told EMT to call you to get you down here right away. He used what he thought would get you down here, so his plan succeeded" Fader stated.

Flasher started to say something when Charger stopped him. "Enough." Flasher and Fader both looked at Charger. Fader smiled while Flasher wasn't sure what to make of all this. "I don't blame this EMT" Charger said. "And neither should you." Flasher nodded, unable to rebut what his mate had said.

"Now some energon sounds wonderful about now don't you think"

Flasher nodded while his tanks rumbled loudly. Flasher, slightly embarrassed, said one thing. 'Hey I just had gotten up when I got the call. I haven't had a chance to eat yet." Charger just chuckled.

And as the two left, EMT watched from where he was in the med bay, still wondering if he had done the right thing. "It's alright EMT, my brother is a hot head" Fader said.

"AY'm sorry, I just wanted ta make sure he got his tail pipe down here right quick" EMT stated, trying to avoid talking about the whole thing.

"You did well and Charger doesn't blame you''

EMT merely nodded, as he didn't want to tell Fader that he himself, EMT, was intimidated by Keeper and Flasher. Fader patted EMT on the shoulder before going back to what he was doing. The young medic in training had just learned a valuable lesson.


	41. Chapter 41

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Zip and Dash talked, trying to figure out what they wanted to do with the designs of the sparkling bodies they were to create. "I don't think we should do too elaborate" Dash said.

"I agree, but I just can't help to see that you seem to already have a design in mind" Zip stated.

"Yes, it is as if Primus is telling me something. But that is neither here nor there right now. We best get to work' stated Dash. Zip nodded and the brothers got to work. Zip was going to create a total original while Dash seemed to create the form of a bot who he knew long ago, but hadn't see since the war – Prowl. The brothers worked for a while before they were made to take a break. Both brothers' mates brought them something to eat and drink, though it was obvious that Zip's mate didn't actually enjoy seeing the two while Dash's mate did. Zip was puzzled of course.

Dash felt bad for his brother, as zip's mate just seemed to be a cold son of a glitch, even though the bot had sparked their two youngling offspring. "Did you two have an argument again?" dash asked as they continued working.

Zip sighed. "Yeah we did, I don't know what I did this time"

"Why don't you take a break and go talk to your mate? See what is going on" Dash suggested, as he loved his brother and didn't want Zip to hurt like he did right now.

"Maybe I should, then I could figure what Tracks is so uptight about" Zip stated, and left. Dash pulsed support, as Zip headed back to find out just what was eating his mate.

Zip went to his mate. "Tracks what is wrong?"

"Nothing' tracks stated, trying to avoid the fact that he was deeply craving attention and sparklings from his mate, Zip. Tracks was also jealous that Zip always seemed available for his twin or their offspring but never for him.

"You're lying. What have I done to piss you off?"

Tracks had just hit his receptive phase, and so he was a little moody. "How come you have time for everyone else but me?" He finally asked, his hormones getting the better of him.

"What do you mean you've been avoiding me and I'm starting to feel like I'm no good?"

Tracks sighed. "I'm receptive, my love, and I thought if I avoided you, my craving and needing for interfacing and needing your sparklings would go away, but it hasn't. It's gotten more intense. And I feel like I just can't function until I get your sparklings inside me" tracks finally revealed, which lifted a huge weight off his chest.

"Why didn't you just tell me that? That's all you would have had to do"

"Because I wasn't sure if I was ready for more sparklings' tracks stated. He had needed some time to think and see if he really wanted more sparklings. "But after thinking, I missed the sounds of little ones being around, as you know are sons are gone almost constantly with one thing or another. And I am sick of being home alone."

"Come on then let's go home" Zip said hiding he didn't want more his mate had no idea.

Tracks still wasn't totally sold on having any more sparklings, but since his hormones were in control of his systems, he was at their beck and call. Fortunately, Primus having seen what was about to happen, made it so that when Tracks was sparked, he only would carry one single sparkling.

By the time the two got home, it was all tracks could do to keep his hands off of his mate, but he also knew, due to his phase, that it was up to Zip what he got and when he was allowed to get relief. Zip gave himself to Tracks and took him many times and didn't deny him.

Finally, after the last session, when Zip finally allowed his spark to merge with Tracks, tracks became sparked, and the bitter bot that was there was replaced by the loving, generous sparkmate that Zip had fallen for. "Thank you, love, and I am sorry."

"It's alright" Zip said simply.

"No, I treated you horribly. Forgive me and when you're ready, go back to your twin and help him with whatever he asked you to help with" Tracks stated, kissing Zip gently. Zip kissed back and stayed a tiny bit longer before going back to his brother.

"Did you work everything out?" Dash asked, not even looking up from his work.

"Seems he was receptive and didn't know if he wanted sparklings"

"I take it you two worked everything out then" dash stated, not wanting to know any more details about what had taken his brother so long to fix.

"Yeah, he's sparked" Zip said sitting down and got back to work. Dash could tell by the tone that Zip wasn't happy about his mate being sparked, but Dash said nothing, as he needed the help to get these sparkling frames done. Zip would only pause for some energon and when he was about to drop.

"Zip, you know you can talk to me" Dash stated, seeing that his twin was being so distant.

"I don't want any more sparklings" Zip said. "Even with him not in his receptive phase things between us aren't the same"

'When was the last time you spent any real quality time just the two of you?" Dash asked.

"Several years ago" Zip stated. Dash was shocked and he knew right away what he needed to do and he contacted Keeper, and got the approval that was needed for both Zip and Tracks.

"Zip, I just spoke with Peacekeeper. He has granted time off for both you and Tracks. Go home, gather your mate, and just spend time the two of you. And don't worry about your sons, they are in good hands, as my mate and I will watch them" Dash stated, shocking his twin.

Zip wasn't sure that would help but nodded. "Okay Dash"

Tracks was surprised when Zip returned home. 'I thought you needed to work with your brother?" Tracks stated, also curious as to why he had been told to stay home from work the next few days. Zip told him they had time off.

"What about our sons?" tracks asked.

"Dash and his mate are taking them"

"So, we finally get some time, just the two of us?" Tracks asked, as he had longed for some time for just the two of them.

Zip nodded. "We do"

"Oh love, I am so happy" tracks stated, which surprised Zip.

"You are?"

"Yes, my love" Tracks stated, and with that Tracks gently took his mate to the showers in their quarters and scrubbed him clean. Tracks wanted to spoil his mate. Zip didn't know what to say. Once done in the shower, Tracks led his mate to a waiting hot oil bath. Tracks refused to go in, but still used his gentle hands to massage the oil soothingly into his mate's joints. Zip laid back and let Tracks rub. Tracks could feel the stiffness in his mate's joints and systems and made sure to pay special attention to the areas of greatest pain and tightness, to relieve the stress in his mate. Zip would wince and try to pull away occasionally. After about 45 minutes, the painful stiff joints and other parts of Zips systems were relaxed and "de-stressed" thanks to Tracks and the hot oil bath. Tracks smiled as his mate now no longer was having pain and stress.

The next day zip and tracks left the base. They headed to a peaceful area far from the base. Zip had no idea what to do after they got there. Tracks set up a picnic cloth and a basket he had brought along for the excursion. "What's bothering you my love?" Tracks asked, not liking how it felt that Zip was so distant from him. Tracks spark yearned to be close to his mate.

"I'm afraid you're going to hurt me again, you've done that enough lately"

That stung Tracks, deeply. He never wanted to hurt his mate. He loved Zip with all his spark, and it was hurting Tracks even more that Zip was angry with him. Tracks cast his optics to the ground, trying to hide the tears that were pouring down his faceplates. He had hoped this time off would be a time that they could reconnect and be the lovers they once were. Zip looked at their surroundings. "You have no idea how much hurt I've been feeling."

"I can't fix what I don't know" Tracks stated, still trying to hide the tears. Zip unblocked his spark and showed how hurt he had been, at one point even thinking about offlining himself after one particular incident. Tracks was flooded with pain and hurting and ache, and instinctively, he grabbed his smaller mate and held him close, pulsing love and support. Tracks was angry at himself because most of the hurting and anguish was his own damn fault. Zip broke down.

Tracks held his mate and tried to soothe his mate's pains and fears. "I love you, Zip. You mean the world to me" Tracks stated as he rubbed his mate's back, not in a sensual way, but in a comforting manner.

"Then why did you hurt me?"

"I never meant to hurt you, my love" tracks stated.

"But you did, I was going to kill myself''

Tracks just lost it. "I can't lose you. What can I do to help make up my past inactions to help you feel that you are loved and wanted, especially by me?" Tracks asked, the tears dripping down his face now obvious to Zip.

"Then change, I know many who think you're a cold, sparkless bastard and don't know why I'm with you."

"If you want me to and if you are willing to support me through it, I will change and I can change. Please give me a chance, even though I know I don't deserve it' tracks stated.

Zip nodded. "I do and I will"

"Where shall we start?' Tracks asked. Zip had to think about it and made a suggestion.

"Ok, first thing when we get back, I will apologize to your twin" Tracks stated. Zip nodded.

"And then I will hug the boys and tell them I love them" Tracks stated, hoping that this was a step in the right direction.

"Good"

"And then I will make sure to thank your brother and his mate for watching them and giving us a chance to work things out, for real" Tracks stated, before giving his mate a gentle kiss on the helm. This was already a difference, as Zip knew that Tracks never seemed to show affection outside of the room. Zip nodded and kept to himself that he had wondered more than once how he and Tracks had ended up together.

Tracks then grabbed a cube of energon and began "feeding" it to his mate with a smile on his face. Tracks wanted to change, he really did and whatever that meant, he was willing to do it, with one exception, he wasn't going to end the life growing inside of him. Zip let himself be fed.

Tracks didn't want to let his mate know yet, but he figured he would rather Zip be mad now than later. "Love, I saw the medic before you came home yesterday. I am sparked, but only with a single sparkling."

"I suspected you were"

Tracks felt a bit crushed by Zip's response. "I can give the little one up…if you don't want it" Tracks stated, his arrogance gone.

"Your right I didn't want any more sparklings, but know we won't give it up" zip sighed.

Tracks shed a few more tears. "As you say, love" he stated. Zip sighed. Tracks backed off a bit and just held his mate close, unaware that they had been spotted by a fellow bot who was confused at seeing Tracks be so affectionate. Had Zip not been so distracted he might have caught the other bot.

"You know something, love" Tracks stated huskily, "being out in this fresh air has made me a little needy. We can keep our sparks to ourselves, but I hope you are willing to share something else with me."

Zip nodded. "Sure love." Tracks released his hold on his mate, and then waited for Zip to tell him what to do, even though it was obvious that the bot was already dripping wet. "Lay down Tracks" Zip said. Tracks did as asked, panting in need. Zip laid on top and kissed Tracks here and there. The peeping bot couldn't help but get stiff and start dripping as he watched the hot scene from his hiding spot. Tracks moaned and gasped in pure pleasure as he let his mate dominate him. Zip took his time loving Tracks soon thrusting in and out of Tracks. Tracks moaned in pure pleasure as his love spoiled him with attention.

Form the hiding spot, the peeping bot began to thrust into the ground while being mesmerized by the two bots interfacing. He wanted to be part of this, longed to belong to someone, and while he felt nothing for either of these two bots, he couldn't help but silently get off while watching the "free show." Zip soon enough brought Tracks to a big overload.

And as Tracks and Zip lazily kissed and came down from overload, the young bot who had been spying on them left, the lubricant on the ground the only indication of his presence at one point. "I love you, Zip" Tracks stated, satiated.

"Love you too." Tracks just curled into his smaller mate, wanting as much love as Zip was willing to give him. Zip held him close and covered them with a blanket.

"Are you happier now, my love?" Tracks asked, not sure exactly how to read his mate anymore.

"A bit." Tracks still felt a little sad, but he was determined to be the mate his mate wanted him to be, whatever it took. "Get some rest." Tracks fell into recharge, as his body needed it due to the developing little one. This left Zip to figure why he had felt that they had been watched.

Once he was sure Tracks was out he went and took a quick look around and found the lubricant stain and was not happy. And while Tracks slept, Zip analyzed the stain and collected the data – he knew this bot. This made Zip even madder. He needed to get his mate out of here. Tracks woke at his mate's urging. He was tired, but knew that if his mate was waking him up, it was important, and so, fighting the urge to crash back into recharge, Tracks followed his mate home. Zip got them home and his mate back in bed.

Tracks quickly fell back to sleep while Zip went to confront the bot who had spied on them. It was his best friend, Catchall, that had spied on the two. And now Zip was pissed, as he couldn't believe his friend would do that to him. "You pitspawn" Zip yelled.

"What?" Catchall asked, pretending he didn't know what Zip was talking about.

"You know damn well what you spied on me and my mate"

"It's not like I saw or heard anything important" catchall stated, which was the wrong thing to say. Zip punched the other before pouncing on him.

The only thing that stopped Zip from killing the bot was Dart stopped by as Dart was coming to visit Zip on this day. "What's going on here?" The older bot yelled and both Zip and Catchall stopped. Well, Zip stopped and Catchall crashed to the floor in need of medical attention. Dart knew something was wrong, as Zip never had started a fight in his life.

"That piece of scum" Zip growled.

Dart called a medic to attend to the injured bot and then pulled his son aside. "What's got you so riled up, Zip?" Dart asked, concerned. Zip looked to the older mech and broke down telling him everything even having thought about killing himself. Dart held his son, much like Zip original mother had taught him, and Zip felt safe and loved. Zip sobbed and held on.

"Zip, you have to forgive your mate. He didn't mean to hurt you. I know, I have had three mates, and with each one I hurt them and they hurt me but it was never intentional. And it hurt most when I lost them to death" Dart stated, trying to sooth his second oldest son.

"I'm afraid to love...to love him like he should be loved...the hurt it's so bad..."

"And I am sure he hurts just as bad, son. Have you reached out to his spark? Seen how badly he was hurt as you clamped down on the spark bond? Having been on the wrong end of one, I can't describe the agony of being cut off from one's sparkmate" dart stated.

"I could see the hurt on his face..."

"I think instead of beating up other bots, you ought to use your energy and re-"get to know" your mate. I think you will be pleasantly surprised with what you find" dart suggested.

"It's hard to even be around him...and now he's sparked with a sparkling I don't want"

"You need to talk with him. Let him know how you are feeling. I am sure he would willing give up the sparkling if he knew you didn't want it" dart stated, "as part of being mates is making sacrifices."

"He already suggested that...I'd said we'd keep it." Dart said nothing but continued to hold his son, wishing he knew how to get through to his son like Powerglide or his first mate did. As much as Zip loved his father's arms he needed a mother love.

Mirage, having heard what had happened, came to see how zip was doing, as Mirage had always tried to maintain a close relationship with his nephews. Zip was still in his father's arms having a break down.

"How's he doing, dart?" Mirage asked, gently rubbing Zip's back, a technique he had learned to use from being around Zip when the bot was young.

"Not too good Mirage" Dart said.

Mirage studied the young bot. 'Let me hold him, Dash. I know I wasn't his mother, but having been one, I think I might be able to help him" Mirage stated. Dart nodded and gently handed his son over to Mirage.

Mirage held the young bot slightly differently, in a way only a mother type could. Zip felt the difference and snuggled into Mirage. Mirage kissed the bot on the helm and continued to rock the bot back and forth while dart watched, wishing he had had a mother do that when he was little. Zip told for a second time why he was in this state. Mirage just held Zip, not saying anything but still showing love and acceptance, just like a mother would.

"I don't...I don't know what I even saw in him anymore..." Zip said softly.

Mirage listened with an open spark and open audios as Zip talked. "Zip, Primus would never allow you to bond to a bot he didn't deem would be the sparkmate for you. We aren't perfect, no one is, but you have to look beyond the faults, and love who they are on the inside" Mirage stated.

"I can't...not anymore..." Zip said so soft he almost wasn't heard.

"Zip, Tracks loves you. He loves you more than anything in the world and it would kill him if he knew just how upset you were over all this. He has told me that nothing makes him happier than to see you happy, nothing makes his day better than to see you smile" Mirage stated.

"I'm not happy...I haven't been in a long time"

"I know you miss your mother, and I know you miss Glide, but you have to remember that they would want you to go on and be happy. And know, that if ever you need something, you can always come to me' Mirage stated, and that was when Zip lost it. Dart looked at Mirage in shock. "Mothers just know" is all Mirage would say as he held Zip. Zip kept going until he had nothing left.

Mirage just held Zip and fed him a cube of energon. Zip had been harboring all the emotions he had had since even before Dart came out of his 10 year stupor. The energon to Zip was tasteless and he took the sips he was given. Mirage realized that this wasn't working and called his only son who could help – Slugbug. Slugbug came down, as Primus, but Primus had another purpose, and Slugbug changed Forms, and looked much like Zip's original mother, and Slugbug allowed the spark to take over his body and change it, knowing once the purpose was served, Slugbug would get his body back.

Dart and Zip were shocked as before them stood Zip's mom and Dart's first mate. "Zip, my son, come to me."

"Mama..." Zip said moving forward.

"It's me, baby" Soundbarrier stated, "come to me." Dart was sure that if he didn't know any better, he would swear that Slugbug was gone and his first mate had come back in his place. Zip ran into his mother's arms sobbing.

"You've grown up so nicely, baby' Soundbarrier stated, "You're father did a good job." And with that Soundbarrier took Zip into his arms and held him close. "I love you my son"

"Love you mama..."

'So how is mama's little squirt?" Soundbarrier asked, using the nickname he had always used for Zip.

"Not good mama..." Zip said.

"But you have a wonderful sparkmate, beautiful sparklings, a loving family, a brother who watches out for you, a father who is there for you, and lots of friends. What seems to be the matter, my little squirt? Oh, and Powerglide says to say hi and that he loves you very much" Soundbarrier stated, making Zip start to feel a bit better. Zip told his mother everything. Barrier just listened and help his baby, offering little advice but lots of love.

"What's wrong with me...?"

"You're being too hard on yourself and those around you, my little squirt. They love you and need you. And I know you miss Glide and I, but you need to remember that we will always be with you in your spark" Barrier stated.

"Its hard mama...everything, I haven't been happy in a long time I recently thought of killing myself..."

"It is not time for you yet, as Primus still has many wonderful plans for you. Don't give up" And with that Barrier put a hand to Zip's chest and sent healing energy, which was something that only Slugbug could do, even when inhabited by another spark. Zip let out little sounds.

The healing energy caressed Zip's insides healing many old injuries and unknown injuries, giving Zip more energy and allowing him to feel something other than pain and sorrow inside him. 'Does mama's little squirt feel better?" Barrier asked.

Zip nodded. "Yes mama"

Barrier smiled. "Now I can't stay baby, but remember, I will always be with you in your spark" Barrier stated as he let zip go.

"I love you mama"

"I love you too baby. Now be good for dart and please, go easy on your sparkmate, as he loves you dearly" Barrier stated just before fading out and disappearing. Mirage knew that meant that Primus was done and Slugbug was exhausted, but he hoped that this had had its desired effect.

"How are you feeling, Zip?" Mirage asked.

"I'm okay" Zip said.

Dart and Mirage smiled, as things were already better. "I think you need to go be with your sparkmate, Zip" Mirage stated to which Dart nodded. Zip nodded and went home.

Tracks was already awake. He had gone to get the boys, but it was obvious that though Tracks was trying, neither of the two wanted anything to do with him, as he had not been involved in their lives early on, and now they were shutting him out completely.

Zip found them. "Boys" He said.

"Yes dad" the older one, named Ziplock, answered.

"Go to your mother"

"And if we say no or refuse?" The bot challenged his father, not prepared for the consequences of his actions.

"Then I will give you five pops and put you in the corner"

"But mom's always been an arrogant recluse, why should we allow him into our lives now? He didn't seem to care that long ago' Ziplock stated, skating on very thin ice.

"Your mothers trying but needs our help"

"Could have fooled me" Ziplock stated while his younger brother, not wanting to get spanked, left to go find their mother.

"Get your aft to your mother is that understood"

And while Zip was arguing with their older son, Tracks was sitting at the table crying when his younger son found him. The younger of the two went over and shook his mother's leg. Tracks looked down and was surprised to see his younger son there. "Hi baby" tracks stated.

Sunrise looked at his mother. "Why you crying mommy?"

"Mommy's a bit sad right now, honey" Tracks stated, not telling why he was sad, as it was a mix of a mood swing and his sons wanting nothing to do with him.

"Why mommy?" Sunrise asked.

'Because it hurt mommy's feelings when you and your brother walked out on mommy" Tracks stated.

"I'm sorry mommy...daddy says your trying to be better"

"I am trying to be better, baby, but I can't do it on my own. I need daddy's help, Ziplock's help, and especially your help" tracks stated, noting how proud Sunrise was when mommy had said "especially your help."

"I'll help you mommy" Sunrise said.

"Thank you, Sunrise. And I have something else to tell you. Mommy is going to have another sparkling' Tracks stated, unsure how his youngest would react to the news.

"Why mommy?"

"Because daddy and I decided that we would try for one more sparkling" Tracks stated, not wanting to tell of more private matters.

"Oh, okay mommy" Sunrise said.

"Thank you for coming back to see mommy" Tracks stated, warmth and love in his voice. And it was the warmth and love that Sunrise seemed to thrive on.

"Ziplock's being stubborn and I didn't want to get pops from daddy" Sunrise said.

"Unfortunately, I think Ziplock takes after mommy where as you take after daddy" Tracks stated, scooping Sunrise up and holding him close. This was new to Sunrise as mommy had never done this before, but being close to this "new" mommy felt good to the little one.

Sunrise snuggled into his mommy's arms which he had never really done before. "Mommy why did you and daddy decide on having another sparkling?"

Tracks didn't know how to answer that exactly, but said, "Because mommy had a calling in his spark to have one more sparkling to love and treasure."

"Oh..." Sunrise said. "Okay mommy" sunrise said not sure about another sibling.

Tracks sighed, but soon stated warmly. "Sunrise, my little one, just because we have another sparkling doesn't mean that we are going to love you and your brother any less. You will always be our special sparklings, and nothing will change that. And maybe this time, we'll get a little femme that you can protect and help take care of" Tracks stated, hoping to ease little Sunrise's fears.

"But I don't want another sibling..." Sunrise said. "You don't have time for us most of the time mommy"

"Mommy is going to change that, my little one. I am going to try and spend more time with you and your brother. I have already talked to my boss about scaling back at work so that I can have more time with you two. This is part of helping me change. Can you help mommy out?" Tracks asked, as he knew he would need all the support he could get.

"Yes mommy" Sunrise said knowing daddy shouldn't have to be mommy too.

Tracks hugged the little one close to him as they both heard yelps of pain from the boy's bedroom. Sunrise curled into Tracks closer while Tracks showered the little one with love. And it wasn't until the yelping stopped that Zip finally emerged, dragging Ziplock by his audio. Tracks felt horrible, as his older son was too much like the way he had been before he decided to change for the better.

Zip put his son in the corner and rubbed Sunrise's helm gently.

Tracks looked at his mate in sorrow, as Tracks knew he was the main reason their older son was so arrogant and defiant. "What am I going to do with him? I am barely starting on my own recovery and change" tracks stated, holding Sunrise close in his warm arms.

"I don't know love, we'll think of something" Zip said.

Sunrise looked at his brother, and it was obvious what his parents were doing wasn't going to help. "Mommy, daddy…why don't you send Ziplock to Buster, he ought to whip him in shape" Sunrise suggested, having seen the fact that his older brother was terrified of the bot.

"That's a good idea baby" Zip said.

Tracks commed Buster and explained the situation. Buster, listening, could tell that Tracks was trying to change and based on that, Buster agreed to help and told them to send Ziplock to the training room now, as he was just heading down there to teach a beginner class of bots. Tracks thanked Buster and had Zip take Sunrise while Tracks himself hauled Ziplock to the training room and left him with the other bots, many of whom were his peers, and even they were afraid of him.

Zip cuddled Sunrise close to him. "How are you baby bot?"

Sunrise nuzzled his father, but he had a few questions. "Is mommy really sparked? And is mommy really going to change to be a better mommy?" Sunrise asked.

Meanwhile, Buster came in and looked at the class, noticing Ziplock immediately. "All right sparklings" Buster yelled, "from now on I am in charge." Ziplock tried not to shake as Buster looked right at him.

"Yes darling he is sparked and he is going to try and be better. Do you want another sibling? Tell me honestly" zip said.

Elsewhere buster worked with the sparklings.

"Not if mommy is going to be like he used to be" Sunrise stated.

Buster was tough yet fair as he broke many of the defiant younglings that were given to him to shape up, but Ziplock wasn't going to be an easy one to break, but Buster had one thing on his side – patience.

"You're not alone in that baby" Zip said. "We may give the little one to another family"

Buster never lost his cool with the sparklings especially Ziplock.

"I think we ought to give mommy a chance before we decided what to do with the sparkling mommy is carrying" Sunrise stated.

Meanwhile, after 8 hours, Ziplock was angry at his parents for making him come to this, but what Ziplock didn't know was that Tracks, in order to help his older son, had registered Ziplock for the complete training, which Ziplock didn't like at all, as he didn't like being bossed around nor did he like being treated equally with his peers. But Tracks was not about to back down nor was Zip or Sunrise for that matter.

Zip agreed with his son and Tracks went to get the help he needed.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, a new bot had snuck onto the base of the Prime. He was angry and determined to kill the reigning prime in hopes of becoming Prime himself. He had been raised by two former cons who hated this peace and both had died fighting against this "regime" as they called it. This bot was still young, but his hatred was deep, and without knowing it, Keeper's life was in dire danger.

Chance took more shifts feeling like he needed to.

Sunny and his other mates were worried, but Chance reassured them that he had a sense that this needed to be done. Keeper wasn't happy about this either, but he wasn't about to fight with Chance, as when the bot sensed something, that was a bad omen.

Wherever Keeper was Chance wasn't far at all away. He was on guard for anything.

The sneaky bot made his way to the Prime's office area one evening, but had no idea that something was wrong. Inside sat the supposed Prime, and the bot started shouting, cursing, and shooting at the bot, but the bot didn't fall, which struck fear into the attacking bot. "How dare you attack the Prime. Guards take him away" the bot stated, and soon he was escorted away to Soundwave's lab to see if the bot thought he could be rehabbed at all.

And once the bot was gone, Chance shed his costume and Keeper came out of where he was hiding, grateful for Chance's diligence. Keeper knew that had Chance not convinced him to switch spots, Keeper would have been dead as his own armor would not have fended off those lethal shots.

"It's alright now Prime, why don't I take you home." Keeper nodded, still in too much shock to say much. Chance escorted Keeper home and handed him off to his mates and posted a couple guards before going to check in with Soundwave. Soundwave had the bot tied down and was checking various schematics when Keeper arrived.

"What's the verdict Soundwave?'' Chance asked.

"Statement will take extreme measures, but is possible to rehab but not guaranteed" Soundwave stated coldly.

"Offline him if you have to"

"Statement, will do if extreme measure fails" Soundwave stated. The captured bot squirmed at this, as he didn't want to be offlined and he didn't want to be experimented on, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"You never should have attacked the Prime" Chance said.

"Statement, he will learn his place soon enough" Soundwave stated, as he removed the bot's spike. Chance stood there watching keeping an open comm in case Keeper needed him. Soundwave worked diligently and attached all sorts of wiring and such, all primed to override the bot's processor until it was a blank slate other than knowing how to run body functions. The spark was even purged by what Soundwave had done. "Query He is now a protoform, what would you like him to be?" Soundwave asked, as he could now program the bot to be and do anything.

"What do you think is best?"

"Statement, I think it would be best if he were to be a servant of some type or something low on the totem pole of power and be made to enjoy it. Any suggestions, Chance?" Soundwave asked.

"Hmm, is there anyone looking for a pleasure bot or something?"

"Statement, I will start pleasure bot programming, you find a bot in need" Soundwave stated. Chance nodded and started to check around. Soundwave worked hard as Chance came across a mech who could use a pleasure bot.

"Fireflight, hey can I talk with you for a minute?" Chance asked.

"Sure thing" stated Fireflight, wishing he had even a pleasure bot to keep him company.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but haven't you been wanting a...companion"

"Yes, I have, as all my aerial bot friends have their own families and I have nothing yet" Fireflight stated.

"What if I tell you I have a bot for you?"

"You for real?" Fireflight asked, hoping this was true.

"For real, would you like to see the bot?" Fireflight nodded, still not sure if he should believe his audios. Nonetheless, he followed chance back to where Soundwave was working on the bot.

"Soundwave, you know Fireflight he wants to see the bot"

Soundwave stepped aside, and Fireflight got his first chance to see the bot, and instantly fell for the bot. Chance could tell, as could Soundwave, that this was the perfect bot for this protoform to be with.

"Name?" Fireflight asked.

"Statement the bot has neither name nor gender right now. Query what gender and name would you like the bot to have?" Soundwave asked.

Fireflight was surprised he got to pick. "Um mech I don't really like femmes, he kinda looks like a sunset so Sunset"

Soundwave entered the name and gender into the bot's schematics. 'Query, any other preferences you want the bot to have? Ability to carry? Submissive?" Soundwave queried.

"I want him to carry, maybe a little submissive"

Soundwave programmed the bot per Fireflight's preferences and specifications, and soon the bot morphed into the perfect mate for the aerial bot. "One more question. Query aerial bot, seeker, or grounder?" Soundwave asked.

"Not seeker, it doesn't matter"

Soundwave made the bot a triple changer so it could be a grounder or an aerial bot, but not a seeker. And once all the data was set, Soundwave hit the button, which would allow the newly re-done bot to wake up.

Fireflight bit his lip because he was nervous and he wasn't sure about a triple charger but it was too late now as the bot woke.

Sunset woke and smiled at Fireflight, as if he instinctively knew this bot he was meant to be with. "My name is Sunset, what is yours, handsome" Sunset asked, his submissive manner and nature coming out though it was not overwhelming.

"My name is Fireflight" the flyer said.

"I love big strong bots like you" Sunset stated, his spark wanting to submit and give this bot sparklings.

Fireflight didn't think himself strong at all. "Really?"

'Uh huh' Sunset stated. "My spark is longing to be with yours forever."

"Give me a few minutes Sunset" Fireflight said gently before walking a distance away and spoke to Soundwave softly. "A triple changer?"

Sunset did as he was asked and waited.

Soundwave responded. "Statement you showed no preference between grounder and aerial bot, so I gave you both" Soundwave stated quietly.

"I hate triple changers" Fireflight said as the last one he encountered almost killed him. He didn't want to sound ungrateful as he was grateful they even though of him to give the bot to.

'Statement, all you need do is ask him to go under the machine and allow me to change his vehicle mode, and he will follow your command. DO you prefer an aerial bot or a grounder?" Soundwave asked.

Fireflight looked at the mech patiently waiting. "Flyer"

"Statement, can do, just have the bot step back into the machine and it can easily be changed without sedating him" Soundwave replied, much to Fireflight's relief.

Fireflight nodded and went to Sunset. "Sunset can you go back into the machine for just a minute so Soundwave can change your vehicle form"

Sunset did as asked, and Soundwave attached a single cable, which deleted the programming for a triplet changer, and inserted the programming for a flyer. Sunset felt his body change, and realized it was his future mate who had made the request. He was happy as along as his lover was happy. And once was all said and done, sunset stepped out of the machine, and smiled, hoping for Fireflight's approval.

''Come let's go home" Fireflight said smiling.

Sunset nodded and quickly followed Fireflight, while Chance smiled, as he knew that they had made two bots really happy.

Fireflight took Sunset home. "It's not much but its home"

'it's wonderful, my love" Sunset stated, wanting to kiss the bot but he didn't want to cross the line until he was sure it was welcome.

"What's on your mind?"

"I love you, and I hoped you loved me" sunset stated, still unable to bring himself to kiss the bot.

"I do love you, come here." Sunset slowly moved closer to Fireflight, unsure what would happen. Fireflight gently took Sunsets hands and kissed the bot softly. Sunset immediately returned the kiss with equal passion and tenderness. He had hoped for this for as long as he knew.

"Come, the berth awaits I want to give you my sparklings" Sunset purred and followed his lover and soon to be mate. He longed to carry this bot's sparklings and was glad that this bot felt he was worthy enough to be a mate. Fireflight laid Sunset down and started to work the bot over. It didn't take long before Sunset was ready for whatever Fireflight wanted to do, as Sunset's valve was dripping and his spike was stiff. Fireflight teased the valve a bit before easing into Sunset.

There was a twinge of pain as he was penetrated, but once his valve adjusted, Sunset moaned in pure pleasure. 'Take me, baby….. make me yours…. Fill me….fill me full with your sparklings" sunset moaned as he was taken.

"Oh I will darling" Fireflight said and was gentle. Sunset let his lover do whatever and followed his lover's lead. Flight made sure sunset had multiple overloads. The last overload in which was the bonding and spark merging one, which left Sunset sparked.

Sunset was happy as he was carrying sparklings and he now had a loving mate. "I love you' he said as he snuggled close into his mate.

"I love you too, would you like some energon?"

'Yes please. That is, if it is not too much trouble' Sunset stated sweetly.

"Of course not" Flight said and gave Sunset a kiss before getting the energon. Sunset smiled as he waited for his mate. He had no idea that someone was looking for the former bot he had been, to get even and settle an old score that Sunset now knew nothing about. Fireflight didn't have any idea either as he handed his new mate energon.

The mechs name was Scourge and he was now headed to the base of the Prime, knowing it was where Trapper had been headed. Scourge had been burned several times over in deals that Trapper had made and now Scourge was out to get back what he had lost, and if the mech who had betrayed him died, it was all the better. Scourge didn't know that that the bot Trapper no longer existed, as everything regarding his existence was erased in the bot now known as Sunset. The only one who might have known anything was Soundwave, as he had removed the old programming and replaced it.

Fireflight spent time with his mate till he fell asleep and went for a short walk. And as Fireflight was taking a short walk, Scourge had made it into the base and was looking for the bot he sought. Sunset was sleeping peacefully, but little did he expect that peace would soon be broken. Scourge was stopped by Chance. "Can I help you?"

"I just came here looking for an old Friend' scourge stated nonchalantly.

"Oh really, who?"

"His name's Trapper, and he's probably in the brig for attempted murder on the Prime" Scourge stated.

"Trapper was offlined a few hours ago" which was true in a way.

'Oh, that's too bad" Scourge stated and he turned around to go.

Elsewhere, sunset, panicking slightly because his mate was gone, headed out into the base. And unfortunately for Sunset, his path crossed paths with Scourge, who recognized the bot's coloration.

"You slagger!" scourge yelled and Fireflight, who felt fear, came running. Sunset curled up, protecting his abdomen as Scourge continued to beat on him. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this, and he refused to fight back for fear of hurting or killing the sparklings.

Fireflight pulled Scourge away. "You leave Sunset alone!"

"That ain't Sunset, that's Trapper putting on an act' Scourge yelled. Sunset just trembled, he had no idea what the bot was talking about and he didn't even recognize the bot. The small bot was bleeding badly and was starting to fade in and out of consciousness as Fireflight was trying to keep Scourge away, but Fireflight needed help as the bot was even stronger than he was, and so Fireflight called on Chance.

Chance came running and grabbed and held Scourge. "That there is Sunset, Fireflight's mate"

"No it isn't" Scourge insisted, "That is trapper, I recognize the coloration." And that was when Fireflight and Chance thought of one thing – get the bot, once better, back to Soundwave to alter the coloration so that no one would mistake Sunset for his old personality. But for now, Chance hauled Scourge off to the brig while Fireflight brought his mate to the med bay in desperate need of help.

"Someone, help us please!"

Fader came running out and helped Fireflight, along with Urgent care. The two quickly bandaged and soldered up the wounds and started energon drips before checking on the bot in general. Fader scanned the bot. "He is sparked, and the sparklings are safe' Fader stated. Fireflight relaxed a bit and commed Soundwave.

"Soundwave here, what do you need, Fireflight?"

Flight told him what happened. "I need his colors changed a little"

"Statement, that can easily be fixed" Soundwave stated.

"Thank you"

"Not a problem, bring him by when he is available. This can be done even if he is sparked" Soundwave stated.

"I will" he said and stayed with his mate. Sunset slowly woke, still wondering what the hell had happened.

"Easy" Flight said gently.

"What happened to me?" Sunset asked, tears in his optics from the pain.

"Someone mistook you for someone else, you're going to be fine and our babies are fine too." Sunset smiled weakly, glad that his mate was nearby. "Rest and when your better we'll get your colors altered a little." Sunset nodded before falling into a peaceful recharge once again. Flight stayed beside him. Chance, after throwing Scourge in the brig, came to check on Fireflight and Sunset. Fireflight gave him the update.

Chance sent word to the Prime to let him know about what had happened. "Take care of him, Fireflight, I can tell he loves you" Chance stated before leaving the med bay. Fireflight didn't leave Sunset's side.

Sunset slept for several hours before waking once again. He looked over and noticed that his mate was sleeping in a chair by his side and smiled, happy to have such a loving mate. Fireflight stirred a bit. "Love?" sunset asked, pain still prevalent but lessened. Flight woke and kissed Sunset softly. Sunset enjoyed the soft kiss and kissed back gently, trying not to move to much as it still brought a lot of pain.

"Where does it hurt I'll get the medic?"

'My back and my legs" Sunset stated. Flight nodded and told the medics. Sunset waited as his mate came back with one of the medics, who gave the bot some pain medicine.

"Is that better?"

Sunset nodded, as the pain medicine went to work quickly. "How much longer will I have to be in the med bay?" Sunset asked, worried that his mate would be upset at him for spending too long in the med bay recovering.

Flight gently caressed his mates face soothingly. "Not much longer" the medic said. Sunset leaned into to the soft touch, a good sign to the medic.

"I just want you well" Flight said. "I don't care how long it takes." Sunset smiled and purred, happy that his mate loved him so much.

Meanwhile, Keeper went to the brig, as he wasn't going to tolerate any bot beating a defenseless sparked bot. "You, scourge"

"And what do you want, ya fat bot" Scourge stated, making fun of the Prime's size unaware that he was making fun of the Prime.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Nope, should I, fat ass?" Scourge stated, having no patience for guessing games.

"I am Peacekeeper Prime"

"Oops" was all scourge could say, though it didn't sound like he actually was sorry for what he had done, just that he had gotten caught.

"You are guilty of attacking and injuring a sparked bot. I do not condone such actions."

"Yeah so, and just what are you going to do about it?" scourge retorted, obviously not caring.

"Soundwave" Keeper called and the bot came into view. "He's all yours." Soundwave looked at the specimen, and knew this bot would be great fun to torture before recreating or terminating the bot, which he hadn't decided on which he would do just yet. "Have fun" Keeper said before leaving.

Elsewhere, Mirage was thinking. He didn't like the fact that his creators were returning, but he had to be an example to Sunny. He felt caught in the middle. Optimus sat beside Mirage. "Talk to me love Pincer is resting"

"I feel conflicted, as I keep telling sunny that his creators are now his to shape even though he still hates them for what they did. Now my creators are coming back, and I don't want anything to do with them, but I need to be an example for Sunny" Mirage finally stated.

"Well...we could give them up, Sunny wouldn't have to know that your creators are returning"

"No, because I would still know. Primus gave them to us for a reason, but I just wished he had told me he was going to do this" Mirage stated. Optimus nodded in understanding and held Mirage close. Mirage allowed himself to be held even though he didn't feel like being held, as he could tell Optimus wanted to hold him.

"What can I do to help you?"

'Right now, I don't know, as I am still trying to figure out why they hated me so much" Mirage stated, giving Optimus an idea – he could go back in time again and maybe figure out what caused Mirage's parents to be so abusive, especially since they were raised as privileged, only tower bots.

Optimus nodded. "Why don't you rest with Pincer, I just got a comm Keeper needs to see me." Mirage nodded, and went to rest with Pincer. Optimus did comm keeper to back him up and he went to Slugbug.

Slugbug was surprised when he was approached by his brother and his father. 'To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

"Son, I have a small favor to ask"

"Would you prefer to speak to me or Primus?" Slugbug asked, seeming to understand that this wasn't a "normal" question.

"Primus"

It didn't take long for the peaceful yet disturbing transition to take place. Slugbug's optics were now blue and his voice was like no other sound ever heard. "You seek me, my son, ask and I will help you out" Primus stated through Slugbug.

"Primus Mirage is hurting because you are sending his creators back, he doesn't understand why they hated him so. Please I request to travel back in time and find out."

Primus nodded. "I will send you and Keeper back in time, as you need to understand as well to help him, my son" Primus stated and before they even could blink, they were back in the past, before Mirage was sparked. 'I will call you back, once you have learned the truth" Primus stated to their sparks, leaving them unseen to those around them and thus unable to affect the past that they saw. Optimus and Keeper looked around trying to gauge things.

"But mother" Onyx stated to his mother, 'I don't want to bond with Quartz! She is an idiot. I would much rather bond with Slate, he at least I can stand."

"You have no say," stated the mech, "you two were betrothed as sparklings, and that is that."

"I don't care I don't want to be with Quartz"

"Like her or not, tonight we are going to bond your spark to hers, and that will be that" The mech stated, before getting his only bratty son ready.

Meanwhile, in yet another quarters in the tower, there was more drama. "Daddy, I hate Onyx, all he thinks about is interfacing and overcharging. Why can't I bond to someone else?" quartz stated, sounding like a spoiled rotten brat.

"It doesn't matter Quartz, this was decided when the two of you were sparked. Tonight you will be bonded to him."

Quartz spit in disgust, and was quickly spanked by her father even though she was an adult. "Fine, I just hope we don't get any sparklings, as he is going to be a worthless father and I will lose my perfect figure."

"Grow up Quartz, your mother indulged you far too much"

Later that evening, when all was ready, Onyx's mother and father were standing by him, having forced open his chest plates and holding his spark in their hands while Quartz's parents did the same, and the four parents united the two sparks, and then returned them, both sets aware that one was now carrying but neither said anything. It was still clear that Onyx and Quartz, being raised as brats, wanted nothing to do with each other. Optimus and Keeper were horrified.

And later on, when Quartz found out that a sparkling was created, she tried everything to get rid of the sparkling, but Primus protected Mirage and thankfully, he survived everything she had tried, and was sparked 8 months after they had been bonded, but it was obvious to both Keeper and Optimus, Mirage wasn't wanted or welcome, especially when he faded in and out of view, as that was never seen in a tower mech.

Optimus was seriously wondering now more than ever those two were being allowed to return. Primus soon called the two back, as he figured that they had learned the truth – it had nothing to do with Mirage, it had to do with being in a forced sham relationship. "I trust you saw the truth, my sons" Primus stated.

"Yes...I still don't agree with their returning" Optimus said.

"I know that if they are raised in a family where there is love and choices as well as mutual respect and caring, as well as siblings to contend with that they won't be the hideous brats of yesteryear, but functioning bots that contribute to society" Primus stated.

"And if we fail and they end up as before"

"Their sparks will go to the pit, as this is their last chance for redemption" Primus stated. Optimus nodded slowly.

"Now please, my son, return to your mate and tell him of what you have learned" Primus stated to Optimus before leaving Slugbug just standing there with his father and brother.

"Son do you need anything?" Optimus asked.

'No, I will head home to rest, you know what you need to do" Slugbug stated, before disappearing himself. Optimus went home to Mirage and Pincer to reveal what he had learned.

"So I was abused because they were brats and hated each other?" Mirage asked, flabbergasted.

Optimus nodded. "I'm afraid so"

That made Mirage so mad, yet all he could do was cry, as the only reason he was around was due to a forced bond and spark merge.

Optimus held Mirage close. "Primus protected you so we could come together." Mirage nodded, and realized it was now up to him and his mates to teach his bratty creators that there was more to life than one's possessions and status. Optimus kissed Mirage softly before he spoiled him and Pincer with attention.

Elsewhere on Earth Jazzmin was getting ready to have his first heat and could feel his systems warming already, he needed Grayfire and commed him to come home and commed his mother who took care of the rest. Grayfire soon came home, unsure as to why his mate was calling him home, but knowing it was important, as Grayfire learned he had been granted time off for "family" conditions.

Jazzmin rushed Grayfire and kissed him hungrily. "In heat...have to take you once..."

Grayfire submitted to his seeker mate, somehow knowing it was important to do so right now. 'Take me, baby" Grayfire stated, the seeker hormones starting to fill his body. Jazzmin was gentle and urgent, slow and passionate as he got Grayfire ready and took him gently. Soon enough overloading and giving Grayfire the endurance to last the ten days.

"Now it's my turn to spike you, my love, and give you my sparklings' Grayfire stated, nuzzling his mate gently, for even under hormones he was gentle.

"Yessss" Jazzmin moaned. "I need your spike...I need your sparklings fill me please..." Gently, Grayfire began to play with his mate's wings as well as teasing his interfacing array, making sure it was very prepared before he entered it, as he knew his spike was bigger than most bots. Jazzmin moaned in delight no matter how many times they had interfaced it always felt so wonderful. By the end of the ten days, Jazzmin was sparked, though he didn't know it yet and he didn't know that one of the sparklings inside him was a returned spark – his own son from long ago.

While Grayfire was out for the two days after Jazzmin went and spent time with his parents especially his mother and it wasn't until a few weeks later Jazzmin started to not feel good. Grayfire, once out of his two day sleep, continued to prove that he was the bot Jazzmin should have been with the whole time. The bot was gentle and kind, and did whatever was required to make sure that Jazzmin felt loved, needed, wanted, and adored. Jazzmin was very happy with Grayfire, and went to his mama in the med bay. Ratchet saw his son coming and smiled, as he could tell Jazzmin was happy.

"Hi mama" Jazzmin said smiling even though he didn't feel good.

Ratchet noticed but said nothing about it. 'Up here, son, and let's take a look at you" Ratchet stated, patting a med bay berth. Jazzmin, like the good son he had turned out to be, did as he was asked. Ratchet scanned a few times and then smiled. "Your sparked, my son."

Jazzmin smiled shyly. "Really mama?"

"Yes my son, and the only thing that concerns me is that one of your triplets is a returned spark" Ratchet stated.

"They are? Do you think...do you think it might be Jazz?" Jazzmin remembering his son he actually got to raise briefly.

Ratchet looked at his son, so desperate to raise the son he never really had much chance to. 'I don't know my son. It is too early to tell. I don't want to give false hope. The only way we will know is when you spark" Ratchet stated. He didn't like telling Jazzmin that, but he couldn't give his son false hope either.

Jazzmin nodded in understanding. "But I can hope can't I mama?"

"Yes, we can both hope, my son" Ratchet stated. Jazzmin curled into his mama's arms and purred a bit.

Elsewhere, Grayfire was looking for his mate as the bot hoped that Jazzmin was doing ok. Gray was the one who had been up and comforting Jazzmin when he purged his tanks and also when he needed more energon. Gray hadn't seen his mate in a few hours and with the way Jazzmin had been, it was starting to worry the older bot. Jazzmin sent subconscious pulses to his mate telling him where he was. Grayfire headed to the med bay, hoping his mate was alright. Jazzmin looked up from his mother's arms when he heard someone come and smiled when he saw it was Grayfire.

"I was worried about you love. You had been not feeling so good, so I am glad to find you in the med bay. Did you find out what was going on?" Grayfire asked, his hand gently rubbing his mate's helm.

"I did my love, I'm sparked"

Grayfire smiled, he was happy and Jazzmin could feel it through the bond. "Are you ready to go home, my love?" Gray asked gently. Jazzmin nodded and kissed his mother's cheek before going home with Grayfire. Ratchet watched as they left, happy that Grayfire was giving Jazzmin all the love and attention the bot deserved and then some. Jazzmin snuggled against Grayfire as they walked.

Once they got home, Gray gently laid his mate down on the couch and made sure he was comfortable as well as had access to anything he could need while Grayfire worked on his shift. "If you need anything love, comm. me" Gray stated, kissing his mate on the cheek before heading out to work his shift. Jazzmin smiled and covered up and read.

Ten long hours later, Gray was finally done with his shift and headed home. He knew by this time, Jazzmin would be out of energon that was right by the couch and that Jazzmin would probably need some time with him. But Gray was shocked when he got home, as Jazzmin wasn't there, and it didn't look like he had gone willingly. And now, Gray was pissed and commed Ratchet. Ratchet was pissed and was going to offline who ever took his son.

Grayfire looked and looked, trying to use his bond with Jazzmin while Ratchet commed his mates and the rest of the base to be on the lookout. Grayfire had to find his mate, and nothing was going to stop him.

Meanwhile, Jazzmin was scared, as a big burly yet ugly grounder had forcibly removed him from his home. "Please let me go..." he begged. The bulky grounder didn't listen and threw the sparked seeker to the ground, determined to rape the privileged seeker. But that wasn't going to happen, as when the grounder got close, a semi drove by and knocked the ugly bot off the seeker. Jazzmin didn't know who it was, but he left, running scared and soon found his mate. Grayfire just held Jazzmin close as Jazzmin cried. "Oh my love, I thought I lost you" Grayfire stated, holding Jazzmin tight.

Jazzmin clung to his mate. "He...he was...he was going to..."

Grayfire held Jazzmin close. "Did he, my love, did he….rape you?" Grayfire asked, finally seeing the fight between the bulky Grounder and the Semi. Neither Grayfire nor Jazzmin recognized Peacekeeper, the bot who had come to the base on a routine checkup and had managed to save Jazzmin. Jazzmin shook his head no.

It didn't take long for Keeper to offline the destructive bot and come over to check on the victim. "Are you ok" keeper stated. Grayfire looked at the bot, unsure what to think.

"Who are you" Grayfire asked.

"My name is Peacekeeper" keeper stated, not realizing that neither of these two knew he was the Prime, but when Ratchet came out and was informed of what happened, he smiled as Keeper really was so much like his father.

"Decided to come visit?" Ratchet asked as he made sure his son was alright.

"Routine visit, as you know I rarely come announced when I want to see how a base is doing' Keeper responded, confusing poor Grayfire and Jazzmin. Jazzmin let go of his mate just long enough to thank Keeper before clinging to his mate again. Both watched, trying to figure out what Ratchet knew that they didn't.

"Jazzmin last time you saw Keeper you had just learned to fly"

Jazzmin studied the bot, but that still didn't ring any bells. Grayfire just sat quietly, comforting his distraught mate, having absolutely no clue anything about this bot. 'My name is Grayfire, I don't believe we have met before" Grayfire stated.

"Hi Grayfire, it's nice to meet you as well"

Ratchet looked, and seeing that Keeper wasn't saying anything, decided to chime in. "Grayfire, Jazzmin. This is Peacekeeper, Optimus's oldest son, and our Prime. And he is also the one responsible for us being here on earth" Ratchet stated happily, flooring both Jazzmin and Grayfire and slightly surprising Keeper who had thought the medic would still be mad at him for demoting him.

"Let me set the record straight Keeper I was never mad at you"

Keeper smiled, happy to realize that Ratchet was happy where he was. "Forgive me for not introducing myself, as I just don't believe in drawing attention to myself" Keeper stated to Jazzmin and Grayfire. "And the last time I saw you, Jazzmin, you attached yourself to me because you were playing hide and seek with Bee." Jazzmin blushed as he remembered that.

Keeper sensed a little fear. "And you no longer have to worry about that bot, he is offline for good" Keeper stated as he walked with Ratchet, Jazzmin and Grayfire into the base, which had become one of the best and most prominent earth bases to work on thanks to Ratchet and his mates. Ratchet took Keeper around after getting Jazzmin settled at home.

Keeper observed as an unknown bot. He found a few things he didn't like and he told Ratchet, as a few had to deal with the med bay, but most had to day with little day to day things in other areas. Keeper, who had a sense much like his father, knew what was possible and not possible to fix. Ratchet took note, before allowing Keeper to go to a private room to rest while Ratchet addressed the rest of the base, minus Gray and Jazzmin. The base agreed as a whole they would make the changes.

In their room, Gray carefully took care of Jazzmin's minor wounds and bruises. Gray was relieved that the sparklings were ok. Jazzmin trembled a bit and his hand trembled as he tried to sip some energon. Gray helped his mate, his presence and love calming to Jazzmin. Jazzmin curled into Grayfire after finishing the energon.

"Maybe I should figure a way I could work from home more, so I can be around more" Gray stated, surprising Jazzmin.

"You would do that?"

Grayfire nodded and held his mate closer to him. "Yes, I would my love."

"Oh love...I would love that." Grayfire smiled.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Kit and Saber were missing their mate who was now on earth. Saber curled up with kit. "I miss him"

"I know love, but he will be home in a couple days" Kit stated, gently rubbing his younger mate's back.

"I hope he's back soon...I'm going into heat soon"

"He will be love, he knows that your heat is coming. He will be back in plenty of time" Kit stated, knowing Keeper slightly better than Saber.

"I have less than two days and you know how sometimes his visits last longer than planned."

Kit smiled and sent a quick pulse to Keeper, who sent a pulse back, the investigation was done and Keeper would actually be heading home a day sooner than expected, but told Kit not to tell Saber, as it was a surprise. Kit promised he wouldn't tell. Saber shivered ever so slightly and curled more into Kit.

The next day, Keeper headed back and was on his way to the base of the Prime. He had asked his brother, Flasher, to take over being Prime while he had to be with his mates. Flasher agreed and took over the role, with help from Charger and Red, while Keeper went to surprise Saber. Saber was curled up in bed not feeling good.

Keeper soon walked in the door and was soon greeted by Kit, who had sent all of the younglings elsewhere. It was only then that Saber thought he had heard Keeper and came out to see. He was feeling sick because he was worried that Keeper wouldn't make it home in time for his heat cycle.

"Keeper?" Saber called questioningly.

"It's me love. You think I would miss being here for your heat cycle?" Keeper stated, as he headed over to his mate to hug the bot. Saber hugged Keeper tightly.

"I am all yours" Keeper stated to Kit and Saber, which made both smile.

"Soon..." Saber was feeling much better, now that he knew Keeper would be here for his heat cycle. "I'm glad you're here"

"Me too, love, me too" Keeper stated, making sure he was ready for the next week and a half or so.

A few hours later Saber started to feel warm, it was sooner than expected. Keeper was relaxing on the couch while Kit was cleaning up a few last things when Saber found his mates. "Now..." Saber managed only slightly coherent. Keeper opened his groin plating, as did Kit and both got down onto the floor, knowing that saber would need to take both of them before they were ready to join him. Saber took Kit first and then Keeper, overloading deep inside both and soon, all three were ready. Saber submitted and dominated begging to be sparked even though had he not been in heat he wouldn't be saying that. Keeper and Kit, obeying the hormones, soon not only knocked up Saber, but Kit as well.

Finally after ten days of marathon interfacing Keeper and Kit were out and Saber awake, after cleaning up he went to the med bay to get checked out. EMT saw the bot. "Hi there, can ay help ya?"

"Yeah, I think I'm sparked can you check"

"Sure can do, you just have a seat right ova here and I'll scan ya" EMT stated, having been trained to scan seekers after attending a class Kryptonight held. Saber took a seat and waited.

EMT carefully scanned. 'well, ya'll are sparked, my friend" EMT stated, "with a right bunch of triplets." Saber sighed and rubbed his face.

"Ay take it this wasn't planned?" EMT asked.

"I just finished my heat cycle, I'm not ready for more sparklings"

'Maybe when ya'll's mates wake up, we can discuss this with dem, and see if one o' them willin' ta take 'em" EMT stated.

"One or both of them may be sparked and Keeper isn't really in a position to carry"

'Ay recently read o' a new procedure, called surrogate delivery. We can plant ya'll's li'l ol' sparklings in any o' bot with a chamber who has a familial line to the sparklings, as long as the chamber is functional. Ya just gotta find a bot willin' ta do it" EMT stated, surprising Saber.

"Really? Tell me more" EMT told the bot everything he knew and showed Saber the research. Saber was amazed. All he had to do was find a bot willing to take the sparklings in the next two weeks while it was still possible to transfer the sparklings safely. And Saber already had a couple bots in mind – Mirage or Optimus, if they were willing. Saber paused for a minute as he left the med bay. Would they be willing?

Mirage and Optimus were in there quarters. Pincer was out and about. Mirage and Optimus were chatting and enjoying their time together when Saber came to them. "How can we help you, Saber?" Mirage asked.

"Can I talk with both of you?" Saber asked.

"Absolutely" Mirage answered and Optimus nodded. Saber told them the situation.

Mirage looked and Optimus as they had a private conversation before coming to a surprising conclusion. "I will do it" Optimus stated, shocking saber. Mirage just smiled.

"You will? Really?" Saber asked more than a bit surprised.

"Yes, saber. Mirage would have volunteered, but his chamber only holds twins. I can hold triplets, and I am more than willing to help out, as you have to remember, these are my grandbabies" Optimus stated with a smile.

Saber threw himself at Optimus and hugged him tight. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you"

Optimus hugged back before he said, "We better hurry so that those sparklings are still viable for a transfer." Mirage nodded and went with Saber and Optimus to the med bay.

Saber got the medic from before. "Optimus said he would take them"

EMT nodded and prepared the two. And even though he was still a medic in training, this was an area where nowhere compared to him, and it wasn't long before the three future seekerlings were safely growing inside Optimus's chamber.

"Thank you" Saber said.

"You are very welcome, saber" Optimus stated, as he was comforted by Mirage.

"If you need anything just say it and I'll do everything I can to make it happen"

"Don't worry, Saber, Optimus has carried before. He knows what he can and can't handle, but thanks for the offer and we will keep in touch" Mirage stated, secretly happy that Optimus was carrying the little ones.

Saber nodded and both were kept in the med bay a bit longer before Saber went home and so did Mirage and Optimus. "I sensed your pleased love" Optimus told Mirage.

Mirage smiled. "I am pleased because this will take a huge burden off Keeper and his mates and I am pleased because this gives you a job to do. I am also excited for new grandbabies" Mirage stated.

Optimus smiled and pulled Mirage to him. "If you were anyone else I would ask how you knew I was bored"

Mirage just smiled and sent a code for Optimus to overload. It had been quite some time since Mirage had pulled this trick on Optimus. It was a good thing Pincer didn't overload by the same code or he would have been in quite a sticky situation.

Optimus groaned. "You naughty vixen..." Mirage just purred and nuzzled into his mate, ready to spoil his mate while his mate now carried once again. Optimus nuzzled back. "I need you beloved, please"

Mirage kissed his mate and smiled. "What whatever you want and I can give you, it is yours, beloved" Mirage stated as he gently rubbed Optimus's flat but nonetheless sensitive abdomen.

Optimus moaned softly. "Take me...I need you inside..."

Mirage lost no time in using his tongue to tease Optimus's hot groin plating. "Open for me, beloved" Mirage stated, teasing Optimus's interfacing array once it was revealed. Mirage worked with careful gusto, teasing nodes as well as the sensitive valve and spike. He wanted to make sure his mate was thoroughly ready for his stiff spike to be buried deep within the bot.

Optimus moaned and mewled, arching and begging for more as pleasure swept through him. "P...please...mmmmm..."

Mirage prodded gently with his spike before sliding it all the way in, and then just waiting, happy to see his mate so happy and pleasure filled. Optimus moaned and held onto Mirage as he had a tiny overload just from Mirage settling inside him. Mirage gently began thrusting as he used his hands and tongue on other sensitive areas, enjoying the moans of pleasure he heard escaping Optimus's lips. Optimus moaned and arched and had multiple small overloads as Mirage thrusted and teased. It didn't take long before both had a large overload and contentedly fell into recharge in one another's arms.


	42. Chapter 42

Elsewhere Soundwave was working on the sparkling protoform now and then rubbing his face. Grimlock came to visit his mate, bringing energon for the bot. Soundwave looked up and leaned against Grimlock. "Mate need energon" Grimlock stated, as he supported his mate. Soundwave nodded and managed to drink some of the cube.

"How mate doing?" Grimlock asked.

"Statement making progress" Soundwave said but he was tired.

"Mate needs break, come home and take break with me Grimlock" Grimlock stated, seeing that Soundwave was stressed. Soundwave nodded and let Grimlock take him home. Second chance saw mommy come home and raced to the bot. Grimlock smiled, as Second Chance had missed Soundwave as well. Even though he was tired, Soundwave caught the little sparkling and picked him up. Second Chance nuzzled the bot and soon fell into recharge in Wave's arms. Wave put the little one in his berth and then followed Grimlock to theirs, not expecting that Grimlock had plans of helping Soundwave a bit. Soundwave didn't expect what happened when they made it to their room.

Grimlock led his tired mate into the showers, and cleaned him thoroughly, removing dirt, dust, and other stuff that had accumulated on the bot's metal skin. Grimlock was very thorough, and once Soundwave was clean, Grimlock brought the bot to a hot oil bath, where they both could sit and enjoy other's company. Grimlock hoped his mate didn't mind a little delay of getting to the berth to recharge. Soundwave would have said something but the oil bath felt so good.

After 30 minutes of a shared hot oil bath, Grimlock carried Soundwave back to the berth, where they cuddled a bit. Soundwave snuggled close. A younger, much more compliant Blaster soon came in to the room and tried to snuggle in as well, hoping that they hadn't forgotten about him. Soundwave pulled Blaster close. Grimlock made room for his other mate, holding both of them close to himself as they drifted off to recharge. Soundwave was still out the following morning when he normally would be up. Grimlock and Blaster let him recharge, as he hadn't had a good recharge in quite some time, thanks to working diligently on the protoform for Catclaw and her mate catnip. He still didn't wake the following morning.

Grimlock sent Blaster to get a medic while the dinobot tried to get energon in the stasis locked bot. Urgent came quickly to their quarters. "Mate not wake last two days, me Grimlock worried mate very sick" Grimlock stated, comforting his other mate who was showing greater distress. Urgent scanned Soundwave and frowned when he saw the results, he had never seen this before.

Grimlock felt powerless, as there was nothing he could do. 'Is anyone know how to help me Grimlock's mate?" Grimlock asked the medic.

"The only mech I can think of is Ratchet"

"Comm bot, me no want to lose me Grimlock's mate" Grimlock stated emphatically.

"I don't know if I can get him to come"

"Me get him to come" Grimlock stated perturbed, shocking Urgent. Grimlock commed Ratchet and told him what was going on, at least in words that Grimlock's still primitive mind could say.

"Alright Grimlock I'll come but you tell those medics they will follow the directions I give them"

"Me tell" Grimlock stated, and Urgent was well aware of what was going on, as Grimlock had left the comm. on loud enough Urgent could hear. Urgent understood, but just to make sure other medics and bots were aware, Urgent commed Keeper to let him know that Ratchet was coming back for a visit. Keeper was surprised to say the least he didn't think anything could get Ratchet to come back to Cybertron.

"If there is one bot who can get anyone back to Cybertron, it is Grimlock" Urgent told the Prime, away from the dinobot's audios. Keeper agreed and said to follow whatever Ratchet said.

Urgent wanted to move Soundwave to the med bay, but Grimlock refused. Grimlock couldn't explain why, other than he didn't want to move Soundwave till Ratchet came, and it was a good thing that Grimlock prevented anyone from moving the bot, as it would have made his strange condition even worse. Ratchet told his family where he was going and why before heading to Cybertron. His mates and his offspring wished him well but stayed wherever they were at. And it didn't take long for Ratchet to arrive on base, greeted by Keeper and Optimus as he arrived.

"I promise not to cause too much trouble while I'm here"

"We are just glad you came to visit, old friend" Keeper stated, to which Optimus nodded before both led Ratchet to where he was needed. Ratchet went to Soundwave and started to scan. Grimlock and Blaster were nearby, wanting to know what was wrong with their mate. Ratchet called the med bay and said what he needed. EMT grabbed the requested items and then left with Fader, who had taken over the case from Urgent, as Fader was now one of the older and more experienced medics in the med bay.

Ratchet told the two what it was and to follow what he said exactly. Surprisingly, EMT was not intimidated by Ratchet, but he carefully followed the older medic's instructions, as he was still just a medic in training. Fader also carefully followed Ratchet's directions, as Fader was never one to go against Ratchet. They worked for hours on Soundwave before Ratchet had them hook up a drip. "He'll be fine Grimlock"

"Thank you. Me no let no one move him till you came and saw him" Grimlock stated, not knowing how important that was.

"That was a good thing you did Grimlock, moving him would have been bad."

Grimlock smiled proudly, as other than his family, nothing made him feel better than a compliment from a bot he trusted.

Fader smiled, but had something to say to Ratchet. "Ratchet, not to detain you, but I know of another bot who would love to be graced with your presence – Sunny."

"Good idea" Ratchet said and went to see sunny. Rave and Chance were comforting Sunny, who was still struggling to deal with his creators being returned as his and his mates' sparklings. Sides would have been there as well, but he was at work. Sunny should have been at work, but he also wasn't feeling very good. Ratchet knocked on the door.

Rave opened the door, surprised to find the old medic there. 'Please, come in" rave stated.

Ratchet nodded in thanks. "I came to see sunny"

Rave nodded. "I am sure he will be pleasantly surprised to see you" Rave stated, guiding Ratchet back to Sunny.

"Sunny" Ratchet said gently. Chance moved so that Sunny could see Ratchet, and boy was the yellow bot thrilled, having feared he would never see his favorite medic again. "Do I get a hug?" Ratchet asked smiling. Sunny leapt up and threw his arms around the medic's neck, having missed Ratchet so much. Ratchet held sunny close. "Little sunshine what's bothering you?" Sunny told Ratchet everything, including the twin sparklings they were raising that were his former creators. "Oh little sunshine it will be alright, your stronger then you realize." Sunny nuzzled the older medic, glad to feel the support once again. Ratchet nuzzled back. "Now my little sunshine let's go for a walk." Sunny looked to his mates, and both of whom nodded, and Sunny gladly went for a walk with Ratchet.

Ratchet had Sunny catch him up on everything. Sunny, not sure why Ratchet had come back, was glad the bot had. "I missed you. You never said goodbye" Sunny stated, a tear in his optic.

Ratchet rubbed the young bots cheek gently. "I'm very sorry for that little sunshine; I would like to make it up to you. If you'll let me." Sunny looked at the medic and then nodded.

"I'll stay for a few days, but would you like to come visit me on earth for a while"

"Only if Rave and Chance will allow me to come to visit you on my own" Sunny stated, "which I am sure that they will once I talk to them."

"I'm sure they will little sunshine." Sunny smiled, glad to spend time with Ratchet. Ratchet smiled back and eventually took Sunny home and went to see about where he could stay.

"We have a small guest quarters for you, Ratchet" Keeper stated and assigned it to Ratchet for his stay. Ratchet was surprised by all he had missed since he had left.

"Thank you Keeper"

"You are welcome, and please, if you need anything come to me, as my father is no longer the co-Prime and hasn't been for a few years" Keeper stated, surprising Ratchet.

"Alright I will" Ratchet said hiding his surprise.

After Ratchet checked out his room, he went in search of Optimus, just to see how his old friend was doing. Ratchet went and knocked on Optimus's door and waited. Optimus soon answered, being home alone, as his mates were out and their offspring were elsewhere. 'Come in, old friend" Optimus stated.

Ratchet came in. "Hello youngling"

Optimus smiled. "Please, have a seat" Optimus stated, unaware that Ratchet had picked up on the fact that Optimus was sparked.

"Aren't you a bit old to be carrying?" Ratchet asked as he sat down.

"These aren't my babies, they are my grandbabies" Optimus stated, surprising his old friend.

"Come again, I think you need to explain this to me." Optimus sat down after getting them both a cube of warm energon and began explaining. Ratchet was impressed and asked Optimus how he was feeling.

"Like I have a job again" Optimus stated.

"Not quite what I meant but that's good to hear"

'What did you mean, old friend?" Optimus asked.

"Physically how are you feeling?"

'A little tired, a little low on energy, and constantly horny, but otherwise good" Optimus stated.

"Take in more energon you know that, why aren't you taking a nap while it's quiet?"

"I was going to take a nap when you came to visit old Friend. I try to get in naps when I can and Mirage makes sure both Pincer and I nap, but that leaves him running things around the house by himself, which while it isn't as bad as long ago, it still leaves him tired" Optimus stated.

"How many little ones still around"

"Snowseeker and the triplets with two more on the way" Optimus stated, confusing Ratchet. "Pincer is sparked….with Mirage's creators." Ratchet was not happy to hear that as he remembered them from that trip to the past. In knowing what Ratchet was thinking, Optimus told of his trip with Keeper to the past and what it had revealed about Mirage's creators.

"And they're being allowed to come back?"

"Primus stated that this was their last chance at redemption. If they don't change this time, their sparks will be forever condemned to the Pit" Optimus stated, not exactly sure how he felt about the whole thing still.

Ratchet didn't see that as a good idea. ''If you like get some rest and I'll watch the sparklings when their back here''

Optimus nodded, but as he got up, he fell into Ratchet, and the medic accidentally bumped into the sensitive abdomen. And as the two tried to pull apart, both became hornier, but they didn't want to betray their mates. The two weren't sure what to do. Optimus commed both of his mates, but neither could come home and told him that whatever means he needed to use to relieve himself, they understood. Ratchet commed his two mates, both of whom understood that they were far away and were unable to help their mate. The two looked at each other. This was going to be slightly awkward.

"You're a top and I'm a top..." Ratchet said.

Optimus's hormones were starting to get the best of him. "One thing you never knew, my friend…I am not always a top" Optimus stated, surprising the hell out of Ratchet.

"Then do you want me on top?"

'why don't we just see what happens" Optimus stated as he passionately kissed Ratchet with a heated kiss and began exploring his friend's systems, not knowing the bot's hotspots quite as well as he knew Mirage's or Pincer's. Ratchet kissed back just as hungrily and guided Optimus's hands.

It didn't take long for the former leader to warm up his medic friend. And then Optimus, once he noticed Ratchet's groin plating was open began gently sucking and teasing Ratchet's spike in techniques he had learned from Mirage. Optimus's own array was on display as he prepared the spike. Ratchet moaned and reached and stroked Optimus's spike.

Optimus soon surprised his old friend as he moved to the spare berth, lay down on his back, and presented his dripping valve for the medic to see. Ratchet was in awe, as for all the times he had helped Optimus spark, he had never seen the valve look this needy or this good. Of course, the fact that he was horny as well probably affected Ratchet's own thoughts. Ratchet moved to Optimus and started to feast on the valve.

Optimus moaned. It wasn't quite as good as Pincer or Mirage, but he was too horny to care. And then Ratchet heard something that seemed to make his catch his breath – Optimus began begging to be taken. Ratchet raised his head and kissed Optimus deeply. "Do you need my spike?"

"Uh huh…..ugh….ngh" Optimus moaned, lost in complete pleasure. "Take me." Ratchet stretched Optimus a bit more before easing his spike into Optimus.

Optimus's processor registered only pleasure as the two interfaced. Both overloaded, but then things changed, and while Optimus was the top, Ratchet felt himself submit to the larger bot. "On your hands and knees' Optimus stated in a somewhat commanding tone. Ratchet had never been in this position, but was soon going to learn just how pleasure filled it could be. Ratchet nodded and moved into the position Optimus wanted him to be in.

Optimus grabbed a toy and then, seeing that Ratchet's valve was ready, Optimus slid his thick throbbing spike deep into Ratchet while also teasing the medic's spike and thrusting into the medic's aft port with the toy. What neither Optimus nor Ratchet knew that this pleasure was going to cause a glitch in Ratchet's systems, and without a spark merge of any kind, Ratchet was going to end up sparked. Ratchet moaned and pushed back against Optimus.

"Enjoying being submissive, my friend" Optimus asked as he continued to play with the medic's array.

"Yessss..." Ratchet panted and prayed Optimus never found out his quirk about bondage. Optimus continued his manipulations, unaware he was causing a glitch in Ratchet's systems, and as both Ratchet and Optimus overloaded, Ratchet's systems, which were receptive, glitched and thinking that there had been a spark merge began creating sparklings from the data of the lubricant in Ratchet's valve. Ratchet passed out in pleasure, and Optimus laid the medic on the spare berth, which had been cleaned, and then went to the master berth to take a nap.

Ratchet was still out when Mirage and Pincer got back with the kids. Pincer and Optimus were well aware of what had happened as Optimus had left the bond wide opened, so that they knew he wasn't cheating on them, just that he was satiating his need. Mirage smiled, as did Pincer. Mirage and Pincer kissed Optimus. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Mirage asked gently.

"yeah, but I think I wore Ratchet out" Optimus stated.

Mirage chuckled and smiled. "I can imagine"

Optimus reached out to his mates, needing their love and acceptance, as he wanted to make sure he hadn't pushed them away by what he had done. "Please, loves, come to me" Optimus stated.

They settled against him. "We love you and no harm done"

Optimus hugged his mates closely. "No matter what, you two will be the best there is" Optimus stated, smiling. Mirage and Pincer knew exactly what the bot meant and smiled.

Meanwhile in the spare room, Ratchet started rousing from his pleasure induced recharge. Ratchet groaned and eased to his feet. How was he going to face Optimus now? Mirage was sent to Ratchet. "Ratchet, Optimus wants to see you, since you are awake" Mirage stated, making Ratchet that leaving without being seen was now out of the question.

Ratchet nodded. "Okay Mirage" Ratchet said following the other bot.

Mirage led the bot to Optimus, and then joined Optimus in the berth. "I wanted to make sure that you were ok, my old friend. I know that it was awkward and yet, it was nice that we were able to help each other. Fear not, word of this will not spread" Optimus stated with warmth and a smile.

"I would hope not otherwise I'll never live it down, but yes it was nice. Now I'm going to go clean up and get some energon"

"Thank you, Ratchet, and I hope you enjoy your visit, Ratchet" Optimus stated, as he hugged his mates. Ratchet was just a tad jealous, but he knew, that in just a couple more days, he would be back with his own mates.

"Thank you Optimus" Ratchet said before leaving and cleaned up before spending time with Grimlock.

"Mate work too much, but not able to keep home" Grimlock stated to Ratchet while Blaster was out with Second Chance.

"What has he been working on that keeps him so busy Grimlock?" Ratchet asked.

"He completely re-did two bots plus working on protoform for sparkling. No time for rest, energon, or mates' Grimlock stated.

"Have you told him this Grimlock?" Ratchet asked. "Perhaps you and Blaster should kidnap him"

"Me no have time, mate too busy. Me miss having mate around" Grimlock stated, sighing and leaning into Ratchet. For as much as Ratchet didn't like it sometimes, Grimlock viewed the medic much like an offspring views a parent. Grimlock thought about the kidnapping idea, but he didn't want to stress Soundwave out.

"When he wakes I will examine him then you will talk to him" Ratchet said and rubbed Grimlock's head.

"Me hope he listen" Grimlock stated, as he left to go get some energon. And while Grimlock and Blaster were gone, Soundwave woke. Ratchet noticed immediately.

Ratchet came over. "How do you feel Soundwave?"

"Statement, like Slag and very tired. Also feel like I am missing out on something" Soundwave stated.

Ratchet sat down and explained what had happened and how Grimlock had had asked him to come. "Grimlock and blaster miss you very much"

Soundwave felt terrible. "Statement, I want to spend time with them and I am almost done with protoform for Catclaw and Catnip" Soundwave stated.

"Well you're not working on it for a few days" Ratchet said.

Soundwave nodded, as he was never one to go against a medic's advice. "Query, will you let Catclaw and Catnip know that it is almost done, but I will finish it in a little bit due to you saying I need time off?" Soundwave asked.

"As soon as I find out who they are I will"

"Statement, go talk to Saberclaw, as it is his sister and her mate" Soundwave stated.

Ratchet nodded. "Alright but after Grimlock comes back"

Soundwave nodded, a little bit stronger than he had been. And it wasn't too much longer before Grimlock came back, carrying Blaster who was fast asleep. "Mate awake yet?" Grimlock asked.

"He is and now you can talk with him I have a message to relay"

Grimlock nodded and growled slightly as Ratchet rubbed his helm before the medic left. Soundwave, in hearing the contented low growl, felt even worse. "Why mate not take time for mates?" Grimlock asked pointedly.

"I'm sorry...I promise I'll make more time, just let me finish protoform"

"Only finish when medic give ok" Grimlock stated, which Soundwave knew meant that his mates were going to follow the advice as well. Soundwave sighed, as he hated being restricted, but he had no idea what Grimlock had in mind. "Wave need attention" Grimlock stated and carefully began giving Soundwave a warm cleanser bath. Soundwave was surprised but didn't protest as it did feel good. Grimlock was thorough and gentle as he took care of Soundwave.

And as Grimlock cared for his mate, Ratchet found Saberclaw. "Saberclaw hello" Ratchet said. "May I have a moment?"

"Sure thing, Ratchet" Saberclaw stated with more confidence than Ratchet remembered the bot having, "What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for Catclaw and her mate to give them a message from Soundwave but I have no idea who they are"

"Come with me, Ratchet, and I will introduce you to the pair" Saber stated and he led the medic to the guest quarters. And when he reached one he knocked on the door and Catnip answered.

'Welcome, to what do I owe this visit?" catnip stated, surprised as he and his mate didn't have unannounced visitors often.

"Nip, this is Ratchet and he has a message for you and your mate" Saber stated, introducing the medic.

"Do come in, won't you" Nip stated, allowing the medic in while Saber politely excused himself, as he had other needs to attend to.

"Thank you, Soundwave asked me to deliver a message to you"

Catnip called his mate in, and Catclaw soon arrived with their young daughter Spicer. "You have a message for us from Soundwave, you said" Catclaw stated, very interested as to what this mech would say.

"Yes, Soundwave by my orders isn't going to be doing any work for a few days but he wants you to know that the protoform is almost done"

Catnip and his mate nodded. "Thanks for the message. I am not due for a couple more months" Catclaw stated, prompting Ratchet to at least scan the bot, to make sure that was the case as very few medics knew how to deal with these kind of sparkings.

"Do you mind if I examine you?" Ratchet asked. Catclaw shook her head and tried to get in a comfortable position that would still allow Ratchet access to scan her systems. Nip watched, hoping that all was ok. Ratchet scanned not sure what he was going to find. What Ratchet found was that Catclaw had been misdiagnosed by several weeks. She wasn't a couple months away from sparking, she was only a couple weeks. Ratchet now had a real dilemma. "I'm afraid you were given inaccurate information. You're due within a couple weeks" Ratchet said. Knowing now he would have to get Soundwave to finish the protoform ASAP.

Catclaw looked nervous as did her mate. "Is there any way he could get it done sooner?" Catclaw asked.

Meanwhile, Grimlock was caring for his mate, and Soundwave was becoming stronger. He wasn't sick due to something physical. It was due to not having spent enough time with his mates, but with the amount of time the two were spoiling him with now, he felt he could easily finish the protoform, if only Ratchet would let him. Ratchet rushed back to Soundwave he had to get the bot to finish the protoform.

Soundwave was up and about and being taken care of by his mates when Ratchet came back in to their quarters. Grimlock knew something was wrong and was willing to do whatever he needed to do to help. "I know what I said but Soundwave you have to finish the protoform now. There was a misdiagnosis Catclaw is due in two weeks I just did the scans"

Soundwave nodded and Grimlock nodded as well. "Statement, will finish" and with that Soundwave left to finish the form and in 8 more hours, Soundwave was finally finished, and it was a good thing, for as soon as the body was ready, Catclaw began to feel pain.

Nip rushed to her and held her. "Love?"

"I…I think… I think he's coming" Catclaw stated. "Call Ratchet" Nip nodded and commed the medic who said get to the med bay he would meet them there and got the protoform from Soundwave and rushed to the med bay. Catclaw and Nip rushed to the med bay, and were surprised to find Ratchet waiting there with the protoform and Soundwave.

"On the berth" Ratchet said setting the protoform down. "We have to wait for your chest plates to open" With help from her mate, Catclaw got onto the berth. It wasn't too much longer before her chest plates slid open and revealed the detaching spark. Catclaw was scared as was Nip, but Ratchet and Soundwave did their best to calm the two down. "It's alright" Ratchet said gently. "We've done this before" Both settled a little and Soundwave captured the detaching spark in the protoform and watched for the signs of life, as did Ratchet. It took a minute, but soon Soundwave was able to see the bot was functioning and handed the little one off to Ratchet before heading back to his mates. Ratchet ran a few scans and the little mech cried a bit and Ratchet handed him to Catclaw.

"Congratulations, you have a happy, healthy mech" Ratchet stated upon handing the little bundle of joy over. Spicer, having escaped from her babysitters, came running into the med bay and found her parents. She was not happy that they had left her alone with someone else.

"This one yours?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, she is our daughter" Nip replied, scooping the little one up and showing her the newest edition to the family, a little brother. Spicer looked at the little one in wonder.

Ratchet watched as the small femme was fascinated by the smaller mech. "You're a big sister now. Mom and dad will need your help with the little guy" Ratchet stated, and that made Spicer happy, as she wanted to be sure she wasn't being replaced. Ratchet rubbed her helm and let the family be not realizing EMT had been watching fascinated by Ratchet.

EMT stood in the background and watched, hoping that someday he could be as well respected as Ratchet. "You're staring" Ratchet said catching sight of the young medic in training. EMT averted his optics, not out of fear but out of embarrassment. He tried to walk away, knowing that Ratchet had a nasty temper when set off. "Ah ah, let's talk shall we" EMT looked at the older medic, and out of respect, allowed the older medic lead him to wherever. Not even Fader or Aid stopped Ratchet from taking EMT aside.

Ratchet made use of his old office and shut the door. "How long have you been training to be a medic?"

"Almost 8 months, sir" stated EMT. He may have been cocky at times, but he was no fool when it came to chain of command. 'Not including schooling." Ratchet nodded and asked various questions getting a good feeling about this bot. Oh sure he trained other medics but out of all of them hadn't found the one to be his successor. The bot he would entrust everything to. EMT told of everything, all his experiences, and even his transfer of Saber's seekerlings into Optimus's chamber, so that Optimus was now carrying his grandbabies. Ratchet was shocked, as he had no idea it had been this medic in training who had done the transfer. He had assumed it was Fader or Aid or one of the other bots. "No one else had ever heard of a surrogate transfer, sir, so I was allowed to perform the procedure on my own" EMT stated.

"How did you even know of it?"

"Because I had read the research of both you and Windrider. While yours talks about the safe transfer of sparklings, his research shows that as long as there is a familial line, a transfer between generations can occur. So in studying hard both of the medics I most respected, I learned to create a technique that would allow for the safe transfer of sparklings between familial generations" EMT stated, not realizing he was speaking of Ratchet's old and retired father who still ran the med bay but didn't see patients anymore.

"Come with me there is someone I want you to meet" Ratchet said and took EMT to meet his father. EMT nodded and followed the medic to wherever they were going. Ratchet knocked and was let in. "Dad, are you here?"

"Yes, son, I am "came a voice, very weak yet strong at the same time. Windrider had been around for much longer than even Optimus and it was really starting to show. Windrider was in bed as his mate, Saberquake, cared for him.

Ratchet went to him. "How are you feeling dad?"

"Today I am having one of my good days, son. I don't think I have much time left before Primus calls me home" Windrider stated, smile on his face. He was looking forward to heading to the well of all Sparks.

"Then there is someone I want you to meet and you'll have to give mom my love"

Windrider asked his mate Saberquake to give them some time, and she did, leaving the room so the three could talk. "Who is it *cough cough* that you would like me to meet *hack hack* son?" The older bot asked.

"Dad, this is EMT a medic in training. Seems he admires us greatly and has studied us. EMT this is my father Windrider"

EMT was shocked as he never thought he would get to meet both bots, and the fact that they were father and son was just as overwhelming. "Pleased to meet you, sir" EMT Stated.

Windrider shook his head. "No sirs here, just call me Windrider" the older bot stated. EMT nodded in shock while Ratchet told his father of what this one had done using their research. Windrider smiled, as while he had done the transfer several times, most of his had resulted in the recipient rejecting the sparklings. "Congratulations on your successful transfer. I trust *hack cough hack* that you have been following *cough cough cough* the bot as well?" Windrider asked, his optics lighting up in interest.

"Yes, Optimus is doing fine in carrying the seekerlings removed from Saber's chambers" EMT stated, startling Windrider.

"I never was able to test this with seekerlings. Make sure you document everything carefully *cough hack* cause in the future, someone may need to read your research" Windrider stated.

"I will" EMT said and watched as Ratchet gave his father something mild to sooth his systems.

"Oh dad, Jazzmin is sparked" he said telling of the new great grand sparklings on the way.

Windrider smiled. "I think Primus will let me stay around long enough to see them *cough* before he takes me home" the old medic stated.

"I'm sure he will, as one of the little ones is a returned spark and I think it might be Jazz"

Windrider smiled, as he remembered Jazz form the first time the bot was sparked. "I want to see them before I go" was all the old medic would say before he closed his optics to rest. Ratchet gently kissed his father's cheek and placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment, covering his father with a blanket he nodded at EMT to come along.

EMT followed, still in awe of having met the old medic. "Thank you, sir" EMT stated humbly.

"You're welcome and it's Ratchet, come you and I have work to do"

"Should we check on Optimus first, Ratchet?" EMT asked, knowing it had been at least a week since he had checked the bot.

"Yes we should, come along" he said and took him to Optimus's quarters.

Mirage, a bot EMT was not very familiar with, answered the door. "Can I help you Ratchet, EMT?" Mirage asked, just on his way to find a medic to make sure Optimus was doing ok.

"Came to check on Optimus, can we come in?"

"I was just on my way to find a medic, as Optimus seems much more tired today than usual, please come in" stated Mirage, leading both EMT and Ratchet to where Optimus lay, optics closed in a restless recharge. "I don't think he has been taking in enough energon. I know seekerlings take more, as I have carried several, but he doesn't know any better."

"What else is new?" Ratchet grumbled and scanned Optimus. "EMT, hook up an energon drip and keep your optic on him as he's a stubborn one and so is Mirage"

EMT did as asked, and they monitored the large bot. Mirage felt the change before the other two saw it. 'He is feeling better" Mirage stated, "I can feel it."

"Good, stubborn aft" Ratchet said.

Optimus woke and then let out a streak of swear words, the likes of which EMT had not heard coming out of the older bot's mouth ever. EMT was in shock. Ratchet was annoyed, as it was never a good sign when Optimus woke up swearing. "Behave, beloved. We have company" Mirage stated, and Optimus stopped swearing once he saw who it was.

"Start talking" Ratchet said annoyed and not scared of Optimus.

"Regarding?" Optimus answered, receiving a frown from Mirage, which was surprising, as Ratchet knew that Mirage seldom if ever frowned especially around his mates.

"Don't give me that Crap, you're not taking care of yourself and listening to Mirage who has carried seekerlings"

Optimus sighed. He looked at Mirage who had a frown on his faceplates, and knew that Mirage was just as upset as Ratchet. "I thought it would be different on my systems, but I was wrong. There is that what you wanted to hear…I messed up?" Optimus stated, starting to get agitated as a mood swing came on.

Mirage intervened. "Optimus there is no need to be nasty. They are merely here to help you so that you can continue carrying our grandbabies" Mirage stated, and like that Mirage was able to diffuse the mood swing, much to EMT's surprise.

Ratchet wasn't surprised though. "Now listen to Mirage and EMT"

Optimus nodded, as there wasn't much else he could do. "Settle down, beloved, or I won't help you out later" Mirage stated. Ratchet laughed while EMT, having never been bonded to a mate, was confused.

"I'll explain later" Ratchet said telling the young bot chuckling softly. Mirage smiled while Optimus whined a bit, as he knew that he would need his mate later if he didn't behave, so he shaped up a bit. Ratchet told EMT to do his scans and record them for future record. EMT did his scans and recorded them before leaving with Ratchet. AND once the two medics had left, Mirage chewed his mate out a bit for not getting enough energon, though Mirage did it with love and warmth in his voice.

"I'm sorry...I should have listened to you" Optimus said and Ratchet explained to EMT about Mirage's threat. Mirage smiled and hugged his mate, to let Optimus know that Mirage wasn't really mad, but deeply concerned. And EMT, once the threat was explained, was shocked as he couldn't believe a mate would do that.

"I've known those two a very long time and Optimus can be very stubborn sometimes Mirage has to threaten to withhold to get Optimus to behave. They've probably already started facing each other." EMT nodded. He didn't really understand, but he believed Ratchet.

Meanwhile, back in their quarters, Mirage was rubbing Optimus's back gently, waiting for the drip to finish before he went any further. Optimus did kiss Mirage softly. "I am sorry"

"I know love, but you had me so worried" Mirage stated, opening more of his spark to Optimus, as he didn't want to reveal it when Optimus was weak.

"Forgive me, I don't like when you're upset"

"I love you, and I forgive you, my beloved, even if there are times when you aggravate me. I love you, and nothing can change that" Mirage stated, noticing that the huge energon drip had finally finished. He took down the drip and waited for Optimus to notice he was no longer receiving energon. It took Optimus a minute to notice but when he did, he pulled Mirage into his arms.

"Did you need something beloved?" Mirage asked, as he enjoyed the warmth and safety of being held in Optimus's strong arms.

"I need you so badly" Optimus said kissing Mirage lazily.

"How did you need me beloved?" Mirage asked as he ran a hand softly over the sparkling bump and ground his groin plating against Optimus's rapidly heating groin plating.

"I need to be inside you...please..." Optimus moaned.

'Then take me baby…make me yours" Mirage whispered in his mate's audio, begging for more while hitting hot spots on Optimus's body.

Optimus moaned and opened his groin revealing his hard spike. "Will you ride me?"

"Uh huh" Mirage moaned as Optimus's hands ran all over him, including his dripping valve. It took a minute, as Mirage was enjoying the ministrations, before Mirage finally climbed on and enveloped Optimus's hardened spike with his more than ready valve.

Optimus moaned at the tight heat surrounding his spike and let Mirage adjust and let himself gain a little control before he encouraged Mirage to move. "Ride me baby, show me how well you can." Mirage bucked and moaned and rode the spike with expert precision. Mirage left himself wide open for Optimus to manipulate or do whatever, and Mirage rode harder as Optimus used one hand to pump the bot's hardened spike. Optimus used his other hand to tease Mirages aft. "Oh yeah baby so good." Mirage was so lost in pleasure as he rode, that he revealed and allowed his spark to float free, waiting for his mate to join him, to reinforce the bond between the two. Optimus released his spark to join his mates.

The two sparks caressed and danced with each other in midair before joining together in pure bliss. And since it had been long enough, Primus decided that Mirage needed to carry again, even though pincer was already carrying. Neither mate noticed as Mirage's spark changed colors, as overwhelming and much needed overloads wracked both bots' systems. Mirage fell forward onto his mate, the feeling of the stiff spike inside him too pleasurable to release at the time being. Optimus held Mirage to him and kissed him lazily and contently. "Feeling better beloved?" Mirage asked. He knew Pincer was still at work.

Optimus nodded satisfied for now. "We'll have fun with pincer when he comes home." Mirage nodded, knowing that once Pincer got home, both his mates would be horny beyond belief. They rested and had energon while Ratchet worked more with EMT and spent time with Sunny who's mates thought it was a good idea for sunny to go to earth when Ratchet left in a few days.

At the end of the work day, Pincer came by the med bay, as was his custom, to get the sparklings checked on to make sure he could still work the next day. EMT came over. "Can I help ya?"

"Just my nightly scan to see if I am ok to continue working or if I need to stay home or whatever" Pincer stated, not familiar with the medic in training, but seeing no one else available, Pincer reluctantly allowed the medic in training to scan him. And it was a good thing, as EMT thought he found something that showed Pincer should be on bed rest, but he wanted a second opinion to confirm it, and so he went to Ratchet.

Ratchet came. "What is it EMT?"

"I think this bot should be on bedrest with these returned sparks, but I would like a second opinion" EMT stated.

Ratchet nodded and did his own scans. "You're right. Pincer, you're going in bed rest."

Pincer wasn't exactly thrilled with the news, but he was happy that the medic in training was wise enough to get a second opinion. "If that is what I should do, Ratchet, then that is what I will do. And sorry, I don't know your name" Pincer stated pointing to EMT.

"That's alright, names EMT"

"Thank you, as well" Pincer stated before carefully climbing off the med bay berth and walking toward the door. Ratchet decided he would walk Pincer home.

"Why me? Why did Primus select us for this task?" Pincer uttered in exasperation, still not sure about how good of an idea it was to keep Mirage's returned creators as sparklings.

"I'm not sure Pincer, more than once I've questioned Primus and his decisions. What are your major concerns?"

"Mirage. They are his creators, and I just hope he doesn't go ballistic" Pincer stated.

Ratchet could agree with that. "If it becomes a problem I'm sure someone worthy could take them"

"Mirage has said many times that he has to be an example for Sunny, as Sunny apparently is having to deal with his creators as sparklings. I can only hope Mirage will stay true to his word" Pincer stated, knowing Mirage usually did, but this could bring out some other emotions as well.

"Watch and if there is problems comm for help"

"Yes sir, but so far, Mirage hasn't been a problem. He's prepared Flasher and Keeper's old berths, he has gotten bottles washed out and ready, and he has prepared the nursery for more sparklings, and I know he is not sparked and Optimus is carrying our grandsons. Maybe Mirage won't be as bad as I thought" Pincer stated.

"Let's hope, but nonetheless don't hesitate"

Pincer nodded, now that they were at his quarters. "Thank you Ratchet" Pincer stated before slipping inside. Ratchet headed back to his guest quarters.

Elsewhere Soundwave felt better than he had been. Grimlock and Blaster had been doing their best to support Soundwave, but both wanted more time with the bot, and both Blaster and Grimlock were horny as ever. Blaster was even hornier as he was young. Soundwave could feel their need and went to them both and kissed them softly before dropping to his knees submitting. But the thing was, Grimlock didn't want it like this, so he gently got Soundwave off his knees and began kissing the bot while Blaster, having wanted to do this for so long, went down on his knees and began teasing both Wave and Grimlock's stiffening spikes. Soundwave moaned and clung to Grimlock while Blaster worked them.

Grimlock ran his hands gently over Soundwave and Blaster, both happy that he loved them so much. "Please..." Soundwave panted.

"Mate want spike me Grimlock's spike in valve?" Grimlock asked, figuring that if Soundwave said yes, Blaster could have the aft. Soundwave nodded not trusting his voice. Gently, Grimlock stopped Blaster from teasing their spikes and told the young bot to prepare to enter Wave's aft. Blaster, excited, didn't take long. But before Grimlock allowed Blaster to plow Soundwave's aft, Grimlock gently and slowly entered Soundwave's valve, in essence showing Blaster how to gently take Soundwave. And in copying the gentle motions, Blaster slipped in wave's aft as Blaster and Grimlock took him. Grimlock enjoyed this as it had been so long since Soundwave had let himself be taken by his mates. Grimlock wanted to knock one of his mates up, but he didn't care which one.

Blaster was in heaven as he took Soundwave in the aft, enjoying the sounds. Grimlock licked and teased Soundwave who was drowning in the pleasure. Primus watched, and wanting both Wave and Blaster to be carriers of sparklings, he made sure both bots were hyper-receptive to what was going to happen as they progressed through the interfacing session. Soundwave became incoherent and managed to get out sparklings. "Me give you sparklings" Grimlock growled in his low, pleasure growl – a growl the turned both Blaster and Soundwave on fiercely. Grimlock released his spark. "Release sparks" he commanded his mates. Both released their sparks begging and whimpering.

Both sparks were drawn to Grimlock's highly dominant spark, and when the three sparks met in air, all three bots not only overloaded, but they missed seeing that both Soundwave and Blaster's sparks changed colors, indicating they were carriers of brand new sparklings. Soundwave just about passed out draped over Grimlock.

Blaster did pass out, after releasing deep into Soundwave's aft, as the overload was even bigger than he was expecting. Grimlock carefully removed himself from Soundwave and while he placed Blaster on the bed carefully and covered him, he drew Soundwave close to him and snuggled, which was something that Soundwave always had enjoyed about Grimlock. Soundwave panted softly as he rested against Grimlock. "Love Grimlock"

"Me love both wave and Blaster" Grimlock stated, even as he drew Soundwave closer. Grimlock let out a low growl, and while most bots would have run, it was this exact growl that made both Blaster and Wave feel safe. Snuggling close they drifted off curled up against Grimlock unaware they were sparked and a few protoforms were going to have to be built.

Elsewhere, Tracks was doing his best to be better than he had been. He was at more of his younger son's activities and he didn't back down when his older son tried to get out of things. Zip noticed the difference, as did other bots. It was clear that Tracks was trying to change his ways, and all who noticed were quickly becoming supporters. Zip hoped his mate could change as he knew otherwise the sparkling he carried would be given away.

A bot named Sheerluck came up to Zip. "I am impressed. I don't know what you did, but your mate is so much more pleasant to work with, and I am not the only one who thinks so, every other bot he works with is pleased. Whatever you are doing, please keep up the good work" the bot stated, slightly surprising zip.

"I'm sad to say I gave him an ultimatum"

Sheerluck nodded. "Well, he is going above and beyond what is expected of him. I am proud to say that as his supervisor, I have promoted him and productivity is up, and morale is up as well as he even harps on other bots who whine and try to get out of their share of the work" the bot stated. Zip was shocked again; perhaps there was hope for his mate yet.

"I also granted him some time off tomorrow, as he stated he needed to see Sunrise's activity tomorrow. I hope that this keeps up" and with that Sheerluck politely left, leaving Zip as happy as he was surprised. Zip went to talk to his brother for a few minutes before going home.

Dash greeted his brother with a hug. "What brings you by, Zip?" Dash asked. Zip returned the hug and told of Tracks' improvement. Dash smiled. "I told you, with the right encouragement, anybot can be turned around" Dash stated, happy for his twin.

"I hope he stays this way and continues to get better"

"Show him the rewards of staying this way, and he won't want to go back" Dash stated.

Zip nodded. "Do you mind taking the kids for a bit?"

"Nope, especially since Ziplock has been better since going through Buster's class. He may not like it, and Tracks may be pushing him, but I can tell a difference in him. And for Sunrise, little sunrise is happy that mom is around more and more loving" Dash stated. Zip agreed with that as much as he loved his mate, he had been getting tired being mom and dad to their little ones.

"Like I said, take all the time you need to show Tracks the rewards of continuing this, and I know for sure he won't want to go back" dash stated before comming both Buster and Sunrise's teacher to let them know the two bots were to go back to Dash and Sky's quarters once finished. Zip headed home.

Meanwhile, Tracks, having finished his shift, was leaving and heading home. He hoped to get some things done before his mate and offspring got home, unaware that Zip already had plans in mind. Zip did a quick clean job and set the mood and waited for his mate to get home. When Tracks got home he was amazed yet disappointed, thinking he must have failed in his duty. It wouldn't stop him, but it made him feel like he hadn't lived up to expectations. Zip went to his mate and pulled him into his arms and kissed him deeply. "I am so proud of you" Tracks returned the kiss and smiled weakly. He still felt like a failure for not getting home and cleaning the place, and he accidentally let these feelings through to Zip.

"Oh love, you're not a failure this is for you. I've had so many bots come to me and praise you and your improvement, I wanted to show you how much l love you."

'Really?" tracks asked, surprised that so many bots had noticed. He was working hard, but no one had told him that they thought he was doing better, other than his supervisor who promoted him.

"Really, they don't want you to change back. They love this new you and so do I"

Tracks blushed and smiled. "I don't want to go back, as I never realized till now how much being selfish and self-centered drives others away from you" Tracks stated.

"Let me show you how proud of you I am" Zip said kissing Tracks deeply. Tracks enjoyed the intense, passionate kiss and kissed back with equal passion, though with a slight hint of being submissive. This was a first, as Tracks had never even shown a hint of wanting to be the submissive mate, always having wanted to be the dominant one, but not this time. Zip was surprised by that as for as long as they had been bonded Tracks had almost always taken him or been the domineering bot.

"Please….love….take me…." Tracks begged, his husky needy voice music to Zip's audios.

"Yes...yes" Zip breathed and kissed Tracks hungrily.

Tracks lay down on his back and spread his legs wide, a position he had rarely ever been in before, and the sight turned on Zip even more, as he began to see the rewards of keeping his mate on the positive side of things. And it was then that it hit Zip – his mate already understand the rewards, it was Zip who hadn't. Zip began kissing and licking down his mates body and soon enough was feasting on Tracks valve getting him ready. Tracks moaned and bucked as he submitted to his mate's wants and needs. Only when Zip felt Tracks was ready did he gently teased the valve with the tip of his spike. Tracks shivered in anticipation and pleasure as the tip prodded against his hypersensitive and dripping valve. "Please….please…" Tracks begged, wanting more of the thick spike buried inside of him. Zip nodded and slowly eased his spike into Tracks waiting valve.

Tracks enjoyed the feeling of the spike buried deep inside of him, and waited for his mate to decide when to move it in and out. Zip waited until tracks had adjusted before he began moving carefully. Tracks was enjoying this, and it showed in the praises that he gave his mate. And he begged for more, as the fact that he was sparked made him even more horny than normal. Zip thrust faster and rubbed his mate's stomach. Tracks moaned even louder as the pleasure filled all of his systems. This was more pleasure than he had ever felt and he was quickly approaching a large overload. "Are you getting close my love?" Tracks nodded, unable to answer otherwise as his voice box was shot due to the amount of pleasure he was experiencing. "Then overload my love"

Tracks overloaded several times in a row, each one smaller than the others, before finally being able to regain control of his systems again and rebooting his voice box. "thank you, love' Tracks stated, lazily kissing his smaller mate.

Zip kissed back. "You're welcome, did you enjoy?"

Tracks nodded. "That was the best interfacing I think we have ever had" tracks stated, still feeling the thick slightly deflated spike in his valve. It felt too good to let it go just yet.

"I've wanted to take you like this for so very long love" Zip said kissing Tracks deeply.

"I should have let you take me like this sooner, love, as that was mind-blowing" Tracks stated, thrusting slightly against the deflating spike, unknowingly stiffening it again.

Zip moaned as he felt his spike harden again. "Another round love?"

"If you are up for it, love" tracks replied, suddenly feeling the stiff spike in him, causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Oh I think I am, your thrusting got me all hard again"

Tracks smiled, as he enjoyed the feeling of his mate's spike being buried deeply within him. "Take me again…make me yours…" tracks whispered, huskily. Zip kissed Tracks deeply before doing just that again and again until they couldn't move.

Elsewhere, Dash was watching Sunrise and Ziplock. Sunrise was having fun playing with their cousins, while Ziplock was trying to get out of going to buster's evening class, which he had been added to after smarting off in class earlier in the day. But Dash knew Tracks wasn't backing down, nor was Zip, and so he couldn't back down either. "You are going, whether you like it or not" Dash stated.

"I don't wanna" Ziplock said.

'I don't care what you want to do, you are going plain and simple" dash stated, and with that he began to haul Ziplock off to his evening "class." Ziplock griped of course but was handed off to Buster nonetheless. "He's all yours" dash stated, gladly handing Ziplock off to Buster.

"Thanks Dash you can have him back in a few hours." Buster sent the disobedient youngling through his paces and was slowly starting to break down Ziplock, though the young bot wasn't aware of it. Dash went home and spent time with his mate since Sunrise had fallen asleep.

Sky had felt kind of left out as Dash had been so busy building the protoforms and spending time outside the home that Sky was starting to feel depressed from a complete lack of any attention.

"Sky" Dash said going to his mate.

Sky looked at his mate, and then looked away, in too much pain and sadness to let his mate try to warm him up merely by addressing him.

"Oh love...what I have done" Dash said knowing he was the cause somehow.

Sky didn't say anything, but opened his spark bond more to let the hurt and depressive feelings go across the bond. Sky was about ready to cry as his mate had given him no attention over the last three weeks. No hugs, no kisses, no "I love yous", no nothing and Sky was beginning to wonder if his mate had really ever loved him. Dash rushed to Sky and pulled him close and pulsed love and apology and would do anything to prove to his mate he loved him.

Sky didn't know what to say, as he had heard that before. And while this had never happened before, Sky was worried it would happen again. He just wanted to know that he truly was loved and not just something until Dash found something better.

Dash felt horrible and got on his hands and knees bowing low to sky and said. "I will do anything you ask of me no matter what it is"

If Sky hadn't been so depressed, he would have been shocked to see his larger mate, on his hands and knees begging. "Do you have time to spend with me? Can you afford it?" Sky asked, his hurt coming across in the questions.

"Yes, I will clear my schedule and give you all of my time"

"Fine, once we can send the young ones elsewhere, then I will make my needs known, and you better send them away and clear your schedule for a few days, as I have plans for you and I" Sky stated, a sharp inflection to his voice.

"Yes my love" Dash said and started making comms to clear his schedule and to get his brother to take his kids as he had screwed up bad.

Sky bided his time, knowing at least the first thing he was going to tell his sparkmate when they had the alone time for several days. Dash told Sky when all had been arranged and Zip got the sparklings.

"Are you truly ready, Dash" Sky asked, paining Dash as Sky usually didn't call him by name unless he was angry.

"Yes, I will do anything you ask of me"

"First things first, retract your groin plating, as during this time you won't get to use it to hide anything. You'll make sure you never close it until we are done with our few days" sky stated. Dash nodded and retracted his plating.

'Now clean the quarters while I rest on the couch, I want them spotless. And if you do a good job, I will reward you. If not, I will punish you" Sky stated. Dash nodded keeping his worry to himself as he cleaned every bit of the quarters even those odd ball locations.

But when Sky went around, he found an area not to his liking. 'For your failure, you sleep on the floor to night while I sleep in the berth" Sky stated and headed to bed, as it was late. Dash laid on the floor and dozed mostly.

Come morning, Sky was up and noticed Dash was stiff in the groin. "Fix that and then follow me" Sky stated. Dash took care of his spike and cleaned quickly before following Sky.

'Alright, let's try this again. I want you to straighten this place up" Sky stated, setting himself on the couch. Dash went around their home again and remembered which spot Sky had not liked and made sure he did that area well, and made sure he got everywhere else.

Sky went around and was impressed. 'Alright love, tonight I give you a reward, but in order to get it, you have to let me have you valve and your spark" Sky stated, knowing exactly what he was planning on doing.

"Yes, Sky" Dash said.

"Now show me how you warm yourself up so I can give you your reward' Sky stated. Dash started to touch himself and tease hot spots getting himself ready.

"And while you're getting yourself ready, get me ready too" Sky stated, revealing his partially aroused spike. Still playing with himself he used his mouth to start sucking Sky's spike.

Sky moaned as it had been forever since his mate had teased his spike. But as he got closer to he told his mate to stop. 'Present your valve to me while your remain on your hands and knees' Sky stated, getting closer to what he wanted to do. Dash spread his legs and let Sky have good access to his valve as he stayed on his hands and knees. Sky saw his opportunity and thrust his spike deep inside his mate and began thrusting. "Release…ugh….release your spark …..Nnnn…. to me" Sky stated, hitting all mater of sensitive nodes inside Dash's very receptive body.

Dash moaned, whimpered and cried out as he was taken by his mate and released his spark a part of him knowing and fearing what was coming. Sky released his spark and the two intertwined, causing Dash to become sparked, which was part of Sky's plan to help Dash understand better, as Dash was never hornier than when he was sparked, while Sky tended to be horny all the time, being a seeker. Both overloaded and after that, Sky, though they still had a day left, said something that surprised Dash, "close your groin plating, love." Dash closed his plating and was more than a bit leery.

"Hold me, love" Sky asked, just longing to be held. Dash nodded and held Sky. Sky soon fell asleep in his mate's arms, finally feeling safe and loved once again, and Sky pulsed love to his confused mate even as he slept. Dash just held his mate and he wouldn't realize he was sparked until the following week when he would start purging horribly.

The next few days came and went, and Sky had come out of his depressive mood and Dash was more attentive to his mate's needs. One morning Dash headed for the refresher and started to purge his whole body trembling. Sky wasn't far behind and was very supportive and loving towards his mate. Dash purged until there was nothing left and he sagged partially against his mate and partially against the wall. Sky was right there with some energon, having an inkling as to why Dash was purging. Dash managed a few sips before purging that small amount back up.

Sky applied counter pressure just like Mirage had taught him before trying to get Dash to drink more energon. Dash managed to keep the next few sips down after that. Carefully and gently, Sky took care of his mate, holding him as he lay back against the seeker and slowly feeding him energon while applying the counter pressure. Sky was very attentive and did his best to make sure his mate was comfortable as could be considering the circumstances.

Dash felt horrible even after all the energon had gotten down him. He had a feeling in his spark what was wrong.

'Do you want me to call a medic?" Sky asked, afraid that his mate would be angry with him. Dash nodded as he didn't have the strength to get to his feet.

Though smaller, Sky gently lifted his mate up and made it at least back to the berth, though it was a struggle. Once back in the berth, Sky called a medic, feeling awful as his mate appeared to be angry with him. Sky tried not to show he was afraid of what his mate might do. Dash wasn't happy but he wasn't pissed off at his mate so much. All Sky had wanted was a way that Dash would understand how Sky felt most of the time, especially with his seeker hormones. The only way to do that, unfortunately, was to knock up Dash.

The medic examined Dash. "Your sparked Dash and if my readings are accurate, mind you I've checked them three times now, your sparked with four"

"Four..." Was all Dash could get out.

Even poor Sky was shocked, as he hadn't planned on Dash being sparked with quite so many. Sky felt awful, and in a way, wished he could take back what he had done. He was about to walk off and cry when Dash stopped him. Sky looked at Dash, tears in his optics. "I did say anything" Dash said. "Please come here." Slowly, Sky approached, still worried about his mate. Dash tugged him down to the berth. "We'll manage"

Sky looked at his mate and then snuggled in close, still hoping that he hadn't over done things in his anger and depressive mood. Dash held him close as the medic hooked up a drip before leaving.

"I'm sorry…" Sky stated, still having tears in his optics.

"It's alright, I did say I would do anything" Dash said.

"I never meant to hurt you or cause you any harm" Sky stated quietly.

"I know love, I'm sure I'll be okay"

Sky looked up at Dash and though he felt like he didn't deserve it, he saw Dash's loving and warm smile. Sky just snuggled closer, longing for some of that warmth, as he was a bit cold. Dash held him close with his free arm and kissed him softly. It didn't take too long before Sky was fast asleep, his spark pulsing loving contentment to his mate, now that Sky had been reminded that Dash truly did love him.

Elsewhere Red and charger were very close to sparking and had asked Ratchet to stay till after they sparked. The medic agreed and it was the middle of the night when they went into labor.

Flasher had remained awake, suspecting that something like this would happen soon, and thankfully not only was Ratchet around, but Dash and Zip were also done with the twin protoforms, and they were even better than Soundwave had expected. Soundwave brought the forms while Ratchet helped charger who was sparking first.

Flasher was running between his mates, doing his best to show support for both of them, as he loved them both very much.

"Alright Charger push" Ratchet said.

Charger pushed hard as Flasher held his hand. He was more than ready for these sparklings to come out. "First ones coming, good...a bit more charger, push harder." Charger pushed with all his might, and soon the first one, a mech that looked much like Optimus in build popped out. It was a large sparkling for a minibot to spark. And once the first one was out of the way, the second and last sparkling began making its way out.

"Good Charger, push little one"

It didn't take long before Charger finally pushed the second sparkling out, a femme who was much smaller than her brother and was more built like Charger.

"You did good Charger" Ratchet said and handed Charger the sparklings before going to Red and Soundwave waited with the protoforms. Ratchet noticed the one that looked like Prowl. Ratchet didn't like the looks of that, but realized that if Jazz were going to come back, there was no way he would ever comeback without Prowl. In his processor he made note to do scans after as he was pretty certain now that Jazz currently resided in Jazzmin.

Neither Flasher nor his mates looked that close at either one of the protoforms or they would have noticed just like Ratchet. But since Red was in pain, and Charger was ok, Flasher went to Red's side. Ratchet soothed Red when finally the bots chest opened and they made the transfer. The spark that was Prowl's seemed to know which body was his and was soon looking around quietly and curiously.

And while Prowl was quiet, the other mech sparked with him was anything but quiet, and made his displeasure about being out of the warm place well known. "How about Roadrash for that one?" Flasher suggested in jest, as they all took one look at the other mech and knew it was Prowl.

They nodded and Red held Prowl. "Welcome back Prowl"

Prowl looked up and saw Red, and glitched a bit. Poor Red, Charger, and Flasher had no idea what to think, and so it was a good thing Ratchet was there to tell them a bit about Prowl's medical history. Ratchet told them of Prowl's medical issue and how to deal with it. All three nodded, and soon, while red held Roadrash, Flasher held Prowl. For some reason, Prowl recognized the bot, and curled into Flasher's warm chassis. Flasher rubbed Prowl's helm gently.

Prowl just purred and snuggled in closer to Flasher. "I guess we know who his favorite is" Charger stated with a smile.

Flasher smiled. "Looks like." Red even smiled, now able to understand why Primus had forced him to carry more sparklings.

Ratchet told them to rest and some months down the line to come visit. He recharged for a few hours before saying his goodbyes and left instructions with various bots for various things before going home with Sunny.

Sunny was going to miss his mates, but Rave promised that one of them would stop by as often as possible before he came back in a couple of weeks. Ratchet hugged sunny close and said he would be staying with him. Sunny felt a bit better about that, but it had been since his previous lifetime since he had visited earth, and he hoped no one there remembered the chaos he and his twin created when they were there, which for Sunny was also a lifetime ago.

"You'll be fine, I won't let you be hurt without retribution"

Sunny snuggled into Ratchet the way he snuggled into Optimus and Mirage, as Ratchet was like another parent that Sunny had never originally had. Ratchet held him close and knew sunny would be okay at his base. Jazzmin and Grayfire greeted Ratchet and Sunny, as Bee and Dive were busy helping with something else. Ratchet kissed his sons forehead and Jazzmin gave sunny as big of a hug as he could. Sunny hugged Jazzmin back while Grayfire watched with a smile, seeming to understand this was a family matter.

"Sunny, I want you to meet my mate. Grayfire this is Sunstreaker, sunny this is Grayfire"

Sunny and Gray both nodded, though Sunny still remained shy and stayed by Ratchet. It wasn't Grayfire, it was just that Sunny was more timid than he had been a lifetime ago. Ratchet rubbed Sunny's back before taking him around the base so he wouldn't be lost, and introduced him to various bots. Sunny did his best to be polite, but made sure he stayed close to Ratchet.

"It's alright, Sunny" Ratchet soothed. "You're safe here"

Sunny nodded, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Ratchet that he needed plenty of reassurance and that his mates held him a lot as he loved to be held close to those he loved. Ratchet wrapped his arm around Sunny and kissed his helm like a father would. Sunny responded just like a happy sparkling by curling in closer to Ratchet and even making a few contented clicks, something that only his mates, Mirage and his mates, and now Ratchet knew about.

Ratchet smiled softly. "Good baby"

Sunny soon fell asleep, content and feeling safe. Ratchet got him tucked into bed and covered up. Bee and Dive soon came home, and saw that Sunny had come to visit. And while Bee went to check on sunny, Ratchet felt his systems become upset, and he headed to the washroom to purge his tanks, followed by Dive, who had no idea why Ratchet could possibly be purging his tanks.

"Ratchet are you alright?" Dive asked as he soothed Ratchet.

"Must be a small virus, I'll go down to the med bay and make sure so I can take care of it before it causes more problems" Ratchet stated, unaware that he wasn't going to find a virus, but that he was sparked with triplets and they all shared Optimus's data.

Dive nodded. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"You can if you want to, but you don't have to love" Ratchet stated, thinking that this was nothing big.

"I'll go with you since bee is here with Sunny"

Ratchet and Dive headed for the med bay. Ratchet performed various virus scans, but he came up with a clean bill of health. Things didn't make sense, as he knew, as did his mates, that his spark had not merged with anyone's for several months.

"Love did you and Optimus spark merge?"

"No, we didn't. If we had, you and Bee, as well as Mirage and Pincer would have felt it" Ratchet stated, and Dive even had to admit, he hadn't felt a spark merge.

"Why don't you let your friend, the other medic here, check you out, and see what he has to say" Dive suggested, neither knowing that Ratchet's systems had glitched, causing the sparking during the interfacing session with Optimus.

Ratchet nodded and let his friend scan him. "Hmmm, Ratchet you said no spark merge recently right?"

"You can scan my spark, and you will find no records of any spark merges recently or with anyone other than my mates" Ratchet stated. The other medic scanned the spark and found things to be as Ratchet had said. But it was during this scan that the medic noted something else.

"I think I found the answer" the other medic stated, having found the glitch in Ratchet's systems.

"Take a look, you have a small glitch and...you're sparked"

Ratchet swore, as he recognized what had happened, as his body had performed a very rare glitch in which during a time of intense interfacing, when stimulation is higher than normal, the systems, if receptive, are tricked into believing there was a spark merge even when no spark merge occurred, and they use the data from the lubricant to create sparklings.

"I'm sorry Ratchet" The other said. "You're carrying triplets." Ratchet couldn't look his friend or his mate in the optic, too embarrassed by what had happened. And he feared his mates' reactions.

"It's alright love at least we know the other creator" Dive said.

And then Ratchet realized he had to break the news to Optimus and his mates, and in realizing that, for the first time ever, Ratchet passed out. They laid him down and Dive contacted Cybertron.

After several comm. transfers, Dive finally was able to get a hold of Optimus. "Optimus, this is Sky Dive. We have some news for you and I hope that you are sitting down."

"Skydive? What's the matter?"

"Ratchet's systems were receptive when you and he had your little session, and though neither of you spark merged, Ratchet's systems glitched, and made his systems think that there had been a spark merge. Long story short…. Ratchet is sparked with your triplet sparklings" Sky Dive stated.

Optimus was glad he was sitting down. "I..."

"I also wanted to let you know that neither Bee nor I blame you in any way shape or form for this, as there was no way you could have predicted that this would happen. And we are not mad at Ratchet either. We know you didn't spark merge, as we would have felt it. I wanted to let you know, as you have a much right to know as do your mates as we did" Sky Dive stated warmly.

"This is...a surprise to say the least but I thank you for informing me" Optimus said. "If you need assistance with them please just ask"

"We will keep you informed, Optimus" Sky Dive stated, "Sky dive out." Optimus rubbed his face and commed his mates to come home.

Pincer came back from the rec room, where he had gone to get energon even though he was supposed to be on bed rest, while Mirage came back from the med bay, not liking the news he had just heard, but he pushed it aside, as Optimus needed him at the moment. "You called us, beloved?" Mirage answered, with Pincer at his side as they came into the quarters.

"My loves please have a seat I just received...some news." Mirage sat but only after he made sure that Pincer was safe and comfortable on the couch. Optimus told what he just learned. Pincer pulsed love in support, as he wasn't allowed up, while Mirage went to hug and kiss Optimus, letting Optimus know they both still loved him and this did nothing to change that.

"I'm sorry for this my loves"

Mirage began to rub Optimus's swelling sparkling bump sensually. "We told you it was ok. We were aware of possible consequences. Don't blame yourself for this, beloved" Mirage stated. He knew once Optimus could get over this and help Pincer get back to the berth room, they could have fun.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you both"

"Just being you, beloved" Mirage said as the three headed into the berth room, glad that there few sparklings and one youngling were elsewhere at the moment.

And speaking of the youngling, Snowseeker was doing something that he knew his parents wouldn't like. He found another mech, one the same age as him and the two were now in the middle of interfacing with Snowseeker pounding in and out of the other's bot's hot valve, causing the other mech to moan in submissive pleasure.

"You feel so amazing" Snowseeker moaned as he thrusted.

'Frag me, frag me valve and my aft with that thick wonderful spike of yours" Shifter begged.

"You like my spike don't ya sweet"

"Feels so hot….need more of your hot spike….ugh…ngh" shifter begged, enjoying being the submissive bot to the seeker. 'Make me yours."

Snowseeker was happy to take the bot over and over.

Shifter and Snowseeker had been meeting secretly for months, and each time, shifter submitted to the seeker, wanting the love and tenderness the seeker possessed and shared. And feeling something in his spark, even though his body wasn't quite ready to handle it, and knowing that he was receptive, shifter stated, "Give me your babies…..I want to carry them for you…ugh….ngh"

Snowseeker was taken off guard by that. "Whoa, sparklings?"

"Only when you are ready, love" Shifter stated, calming the seeker.

"I'm not ready for that" Snowseeker said.

Shifter was slightly disappointed, as he had been in his first receptive cycle, and his spark longed for no one other than Snowseeker. But he wasn't going to argue, as he never had been the dominant type. If Snowseeker wanted to wait, that was what Shifter would do even if his body and spark didn't want to wait. Snowseeker finished them both off his desire deflating but wasn't going to leave Shifter unfinished.

Shifter soon overloaded and clung to the seeker. The shape-shifting bot was enjoying his time with the seeker, and wasn't ready to let go of the slowly deflating spike just yet. Snowseeker kissed him softly and held him.

"I love you" shifter stated, kissing back, his spark longing to bond to the others, even if they were only young younglings. Snowseeker repeated the words though not sure if he was ready to bond. Shifter would take what he could get, and he snuggled close to the seeker. Snowseeker held him while they rested.

What Snowseeker didn't know was as he held the bot close to him in their private "house", his seeker heat was going to hit him and hit him hard.

They just dozed for a few hours when Snowseeker started to feel warm all over and he didn't know why and he managed to get out of the berth but didn't make it far.

Shifter woke as Snowseeker tried to leave, his open valve and partially aroused spike instantly drawing the seeker's full attention. Shifter soon noticed. "If you want it, come and get it baby" Shifter stated, not understanding what he was letting himself in for. All Shifter knew was that he wanted to bond with this seeker and carry this seeker's sparklings.

Snowseeker tried valiantly to resist what his systems demanded, he failed of course as his heat started to take over. Snowseeker was on the other in seconds kissing him with a fierce hunger. "Last chance to run" he managed.

"I don't want to run, love. Take me….I'm yours" Shifter stated, revealing even more of his dripping valve. "Need you soooooo baaaad" the bot stated huskily.

Snowseeker didn't have to be told twice as his first heat kicked into gear and he was taking Shifter letting him now be able to last for ten days.

Shifter was enjoying it as he was wrapped up in a continuous feeling of horniness. He begged Snowseeker to take him. "Give me your babies…..bond with me" Shifter stated as he carefully and gently licked the seeker's throbbing spike. "You know you want to…. Just do it."

Snowseeker growled and was soon inside his mate to be and was taking him with a fierce but gentle passion. "Show me your spark"

Shifter did as asked immediately. "Knock me up…make me yours" shifter stated, his valve milking Snowseeker's throbbing spike. Shifter desperately wanted this.

"You're mine" Snowseeker said as he released his spark and joined them together, knocking Shifter up with his sparklings.

Shifter felt the bond and knew he was sparked, and he couldn't have been happier. He knew they were only younglings, but he also knew that his spark only beat for Snowseeker. But neither of them thought of the fact that once they were missing for almost a fortnight, both Shifter's parents and Snowseeker's adoptive parents were going to be freaking out in not being able to find the two. Snowseeker had no idea what had come over him as the days blurred with pleasure.

Shifter was 24 hours into his 48 hour Slumber when Rave found the pair in their makeshift "quarters" as the whole base had been looking for the two. Rave commed that he had found them and what had happened.

Shifter's parents, having been informed by their son about the seeker and knowing that Shifter was strongly attracted to him, were just glad that their son was safe and sound. Mirage, a bit more understanding, was just relieved to find the two as well. Pincer was glad that they were safe, but Optimus was angry. Mirage wasn't happy about what had happened, but he knew that there was little he could do to change it. All he knew was that he needed to be there for the two, even though he wasn't happy about the way Snowseeker had gone about this.

Rave did ask how long the two had been sleeping together and didn't like that answer he got. Rave pulled Mirage aside. "Mirage"

"Yes Rave" Mirage stated, not sure what the older seeker was going to tell him.

"Because of them starting to face so early and Snowseeker being a seeker...he will go into heat three times a year and twice when sparked. It's why seekers are discouraged to mate before their first heat"

Snowseeker overheard the conversation, and not realizing he was bonded, he piped up. "We never bonded. We only interfaced" Snowseeker stated, "I wasn't ready to bond, and I told him so. And what do you mean by "Seeker heat cycle?"

"Oh you poor bot" Rave said and explained to Snowseeker everything. "You're bonded and more than likely going to be a father"

"Son, why didn't you ever come talk to me? You didn't have to hide or learn things on your own. I would have helped you as much as I could. And I still will help you. Even though I don't approve of how you did this, I will help you and your new mate. And no matter what I still love you" Mirage stated, putting an arm around the young seeker, who felt sheepish but glad that his mother wasn't yelling at him.

"I'm sorry mama, it just happened the first time and we just kept meeting in secret"

Mirage smiled at his adopted son. "Let's go home. You'll have to help me carry your new mate, and we can allow him to sleep the rest of his 48 hour slumber in an actual berth."

"You knew about seeker heat, mama?" Snowseeker asked, shocked.

"You aren't the first seeker I raised, my little one" Mirage stated, still not telling anyone that he was sparked with twins. Snowseeker nodded and they carried Shifter home and Optimus had left to cool off. Mirage made sure Shifter was comfortable before going after Optimus, as Mirage knew Optimus was angry. Optimus was in a slightly older part of the base.

"Are you alright, beloved?" Mirage asked, standing back as he knew Optimus's anger.

"I'm not love" Optimus said.

'What is bothering you so, my love?" Mirage asked, ready to run if Optimus got really angry.

"Snowseeker, how could he do this?"

"He's a youngling, Love. All younglings make mistakes, and while this is bigger than some, it is not the end of the world nor is it the worst mistake he could make. It is just a life altering choice he made. We need to support him, as while we don't agree with what he has done, we still love him. And keep in mind, we know nothing of his actual creators" Mirage stated, trying to calm Optimus down. Optimus sighed and rubbed his face.

Mirage went against his instincts and moved closer to his mate, trying to show his comfort and support for the mech, and hoping that Optimus wouldn't take a swing at him. Unfortunately, Mirage made the wrong move, and if it were not for the fact that Mirage quickly vanished, Optimus would have hit his mate right where the new sparklings were growing. Mirage wanted to run, but he couldn't, as he had to reach his mate. "Optimus, love, hitting me will do you no good, as you could kill the sparklings I carry" Mirage stated.

Optimus stopped. "Sparklings...your sparked?"

Mirage nodded and moved to sit Optimus down, as Mirage knew two things, Optimus was in a mood swing and he needed energon. Mirage gently began to console his mate and feed him energon while Optimus processed all that he had just learned.

"I'm sorry I tried to hit you...I'm sorry I still can't control my temper"

"You always had a harder time when sparked, beloved. And being sparked with seekerlings tends to make mood swings and such even worse. Trust me I know. But Know this, no matter what, I love you" Mirage stated, gently rubbing Optimus's faceplates.

Optimus leaned into the touch. "I do love you"

"Are you ready to go home, love?" Mirage asked, still on edge slightly. Optimus nodded after a few minutes.

Mirage was starting to head the two back, when he found an open berth that was never used as the room was generally too small for any bots to live in. It was big enough though for a loving encounter, as many bots had used this room as a secret place to take their mates. Mirage, sensing his mate's need, pulled Optimus into the room, and began rubbing Optimus's protruding sparkling bump as well as running a hand over Optimus's hot groin plating. Optimus moaned in surprise, but boy did it feel good.

"I think someone is a little testy as he hasn't' been getting his much needed interfacing' Mirage stated, before continuing his ministration.

Optimus moaned and bucked a bit. "Please...please..."

Mirage smiled as he watched Optimus retract his groin plating and while Mirage sucked and licked the stiff spike, he used his hand and stuck a couple of digits up into Optimus's dripping groin. 'Tell me what you need baby" Mirage stated, knowing he had basically had control of his mate at this point.

"Mmmm...you...I need you...in me..."

Mirage smiled and used his fingers to tease the inside of Optimus's valve. "Do you want me in your valve or your aft" Mirage asked still teasing the stiff spike as he waited. Optimus whimpered he didn't know which he wanted more.

Mirage revealed his own spike and valve, revealing to his mate just how turned on he was. And when Mirage stood up and before they lay on the berth, Mirage used his stiff spike to rub against the entrance of the hot dripping valve, while he waited for his mate to decide, the spike going in between Optimus's legs without entering the bot.

Optimus moaned and whimpered before finally getting out "valve".

Mirage smiled and gently lay his mate down on the berth. Mirage got into position and very slowly he let his stiff spike slide into his mate's hot, drippy, needy valve. Optimus moaned and clung to Mirage.

And once buried deep inside, Mirage rested a minute before beginning to sensuously thrust and tease the large sparkling bump that Optimus had. This was going to be interesting, mirage thought, as they continued.


	43. Chapter 43

And while the two interfaced, Saber, who hadn't told his mates about what had happened, was starting to get a little nervous, as Kit was getting closer to sparking, which meant Optimus was getting close to sparking as well.

"What's the matter Saber?" Kit and Keeper asked.

'I…. I have a confession to make…" Saber stated. "I did get sparked at the same time as Kit."

"What?" Keeper asked confused as Saber wasn't big with sparklings. He immediately assumed Saber has miscarried.

"I didn't miscarry either. I wasn't ready to carry anymore…and so EMT and Optimus helped me out" Saber stated, still not knowing exactly how to put it. "The sparklings have been developing still, and are due the same time Kit is."

"Saber what have you done?" Kit asked gently.

"EMT helped me do a different kind of transfer – Optimus now carries our triplet seekerlings. EMT called it a surrogate transfer" Saber stated, feeling awful that he had kept this so long from his mates.

"Why haven't you said anything?" Keeper wanted to know.

"Because….I felt like… like I had done something unforgivable" Saber stated, tears in his optics.

Kit went to Saber and held him kissing him softly. "It's alright"

'I wasn't ready for more. And I didn't want to burden either of you two as either you were sparked or busy. I… I talked with a medic, EMT and he suggested this…I just needed to find a family member willing. Word floated to me to check with Mirage and Optimus…. and Optimus agreed to take them" Saber stated, before crying into Kit's chest.

Kit soothed saber. "Shhh...it's alright"

Keeper, having been too shocked by what had been revealed, still had yet to move or say anything. Saber blubbered, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Kit shot Keeper a look to say something.

Keeper didn't say anything, but he did move and he took Saber from Kit and gave the seeker and big hug and pulsed love and support. 'You need never be afraid to tell me anything" Keeper finally stated.

Saber was now whimpering, but his crying had stopped. "You…you aren't mad at me?" He got out in surprise.

"No, love. Shocked yes, but angry no."

Saber curled into Keeper's warm arms. Keeper held saber while sending kit to check on Optimus, Pincer, and Mirage. Fortunately, Mirage had cooled Optimus off and the two were back at home, just enjoying each other's company along with Pincer while Snowseeker and his mate slept and the sparklings were at "school."

Pincer went and got the door. "Come in Kit"

Optimus had fallen asleep and was leaning on Mirage as Kit came in. "What brings you here, son?" Mirage asked warmly, still gently stroking Optimus's helm to keep the bot calm and recharging.

"We just found out about Optimus carrying some of our children, Keeper asked me to come check on Optimus"

"It has been a bit of a bumpy ride, but nothing we couldn't handle" Mirage stated as he gently stroked Optimus's helm, which caused the sleeping bot to curl into Mirage even more.

"He and I are getting close now, please comm if you need anything"

"Will do, and please, don't be too hard on Saber, he was trying to do what he thought was best" Mirage stated.

"It didn't take me long to realize that, I know he wouldn't have been happy''

"I would have been happy to take them, but my chamber isn't built for triplets, so Optimus willingly volunteered. And I hope Keeper stops by sometime, as he hasn't seen us since before Saber did the transfer. I know he is busy, but still" Mirage stated, before giving Kit a kiss on the cheek and sending the bot on his way. Kit relayed to Keeper go visit his parents.

Keeper sent back that he would once Kit got back and could stay with Saber, as the bot was still in need of attention. Keeper also commed Flasher, figuring his twin hadn't seen their parents in a while either.

Flasher said he would come as soon as he got his mates and the sparklings settled. Kit got home and stayed with Saber.

Mirage, with help from Pincer, got Optimus to the berth, and then sat and waited for his oldest baby to come by, not expecting the pleasure of seeing both his oldest sons.

Keeper got there first and Flasher shortly thereafter and had pictures of the babies.

Mirage enjoyed seeing his two oldest and the pictures, and withheld from them that they had promised to spend a little more time with him as well as Optimus and Pincer months ago. He was just glad for the time they did share.

Flasher asked his mom if he wanted to come see the babies.

"Later, son, right now I just want to spend some time with my babies. Shall we go out for a drive before I can't transform any longer due to being sparked?" Mirage asked, not realizing the shock of him being sparked yet again was going to make Flasher and Keeper even more protective of their mother.

They nodded and stayed close to their mother.

Mirage was enjoying the drive with his sons, as it felt good to feel the wind blow over his chassis. Mirage made sure to stay between his two sons, knowing that if something came up, they would be able to help him.

"How ya doing mom?" Flasher asked.

Mirage wasn't feeling so hot, as he hadn't properly refueled with energon before they left, but he didn't want to say anything to his boys, knowing they would ride his aft – which he hated. "Doing fine, baby" Mirage stated, not sounding fine to Flasher or Keeper.

"You're lying mom, what's wrong?"

Mirage knew it wasn't best to lie any longer. "I'm running on my reserve tanks" was all he had to say to get the message across.

Flasher and Keeper stopped their mother and got him to transform and each gave him a few cubes they kept on themselves.

Mirage drank the cubes and smiled when he felt better after having refueled his systems. "You two always were the ones who would never let me go anywhere unless I was completely refueled" Mirage stated, smiling as he was held by his two oldest boys.

"That's because we love you mama"

"I love you too, my babies" Mirage stated, enjoying the time he was having with the two, unaware of another bot from his past was going to threaten the trio. This bot had been a tower mech and had survived multiple attacks by both Cons and Autobots alike. This bot was bitter. Part of the reason – both his son and his son's mate had been slaughtered by seekers, and their "bratty" son had never been found. This bot was ancient, but that made him no less dangerous.

"Ready to head back mama so you can see my new babies?" Flasher asked. "You'll never believe one of them"

Mirage nodded, but before the trio could go anywhere, the ancient bot stood in front of the trio. Mirage felt something in his spark, but didn't like it and so he clung to Flasher, prompting Keeper to confront the unwelcome bot. "Who are you and what do you want?" Keeper asked the unwelcome stranger, completely unaware he was speaking to his maternal great-grandmother, as the bot didn't look like he had when Keeper had gone back with Optimus and seen Mirage's parents' past.

Flasher held his mother protectively.

"I demand an answer" Keeper stated to the old bot, unafraid.

"Who are you to demand anything little bot" Highrider said.

"I am the Prime" Keeper responded, a position that even Highrider respected, but only out of position, not the bot who held it.

"I am Highrider"

"Why do you approach my mother, my twin and I?" Keeper asked, still suspicious of the bot, who caught sight of Mirage, and recognized parts of the bot that had to have come from Quartz and part from Onyx.

"You..." Highrider said seeing the bratty child. Mirage clung tighter to Flasher, scared out of his wits.

Flasher pulsed love to his mother and support. "You will not touch our mother" Keeper said.

Highrider sneered, as he knew there was more than one way to get to a bot. Mirage just shook, unknowingly sending pulses to his mates of fear and needing help. Optimus woke and together he and pincer followed the pulses.

"How…how do you…you know me?" Mirage asked, still clinging tightly to his son, unaware his mates were on their way.

"You're the bratty child of my son and his mate"

Mirage cried, which surprised Highrider, as he knew bratty sparklings didn't cry. But Mirage did and shook. "I'm their mistake, just a mistake that they didn't want" Mirage repeated a phrase that had gone through his processor many times, crying into Flasher's chest. Keeper went to soothe his mother and Highrider was dumbfounded, as a sparkling was never "an unwanted mistake" ever.

"Who told you that rubbish?"

"My…. My creators…." Mirage got out, tears running from his optics. And before Highrider could say anything further, Optimus and Pincer showed up and they were not happy at all.

"Has this bot hurt you?" Optimus asked Mirage.

Mirage shook his head, but clung on to Optimus, leaving Flasher and Keeper to confront the still unwelcome bot. Pincer stared down the old bot, not sure what to make of him.

"No sparkling is a mistake" Highrider said realizing his own son had lied to him about his grandson.

Optimus looked at the ancient bot. "I am Optimus, who are you?"

"I am Highrider and he is my grandson that my son lied to me about"

Mirage looked at the bot, as did all the other bots. "You raised that brat?" Flasher challenged, having heard stories about his mother's sparklinghood, "You let our mother get beat up day and night, you let him get hurt and feel like he never mattered?"

"I never knew. My son told me his child was nothing more than a brat" Highrider said. "Had I known I would have taken him away?"

Flasher and Keeper were still on high alert, but Optimus sensed that the bot was being honest. "Mirage had a very dark childhood" Optimus stated and told of all the things he had seen in Mirage's spark as well as other things he had seen. By the end, Highrider was very angry with his son and his son's mate.

"I am sorry my grandson, I would get them for having treated you in such a way"

Mirage released his death grip hold on his mate a bit, seeing that this family member didn't want to hurt him. He actually wanted to love him. And hoping it was the right thing to do, even when sparked, Mirage went up to the ancient tower bot and gave the bot a hug, snuggling in close.

Highrider hugged Mirage in return. "I am very sorry for what you went through." Optimus smiled, as did Pincer. Flasher and Keeper just stood by, not sure how to react. "You are a darling bot" Highrider said and kissed his grandsons forehead.

Mirage smiled, flattered at the attention. "grandma, meet my mates Pincer and Optimus, formerly Optimus Prime, and these two are my two oldest sons, Peacekeeper, the current prime, and Flasher" Mirage stated, unaware that Highrider had heard of Optimus Prime and had a great deal of respect for the bot and all he had done to promote peace.

"It's an honor to meet you Optimus"

"The honor is mine" Optimus replied humbly, setting another example for his son.

Highrider looked at Mirage. "I'm sorry to have to ask but what's your proper name?"

"It's Mirage, grandma" Mirage answered gently and warmly, with love in his voice, which helped calm both Flasher and Keeper.

"Mirage, you have two strong bots there these are the oldest?"

"yes, grandma, but we have lots and lots of offspring, not all of whom are even are Cybertron anymore, as some are on earth for various reasons as well as some on other planets as missionaries" Mirage stated.

"Been busy my little Mirage" Highrider said smiling with affection.

Mirage nodded, enjoying the love and affection. 'And we have more to come as both Pincer and I are expecting" Mirage stated, nuzzling the ancient bot.

Highrider nuzzled back. "That's wonderful"

"Grandma, I have a question…If you are so loving, how did you raise such a brat who beat his only son?" Mirage asked, trying to understand.

"I tried to teach your father the right way but your grandfather...was not the easiest mech"

Sensing reluctance to go any further, Mirage gave the older bot a hug, one that showed understanding. "I think we should head home now" Mirage stated, one arm still around the ancient bot.

"Do you really want me around?"

Mirage nodded knowing something his grandma didn't – Onyx and Quartz were coming back and this would even give Highrider a chance to raise his son the way he would have liked to eons ago.

"Then I thank you little Mirage"

Optimus, Pincer, Flasher, and even Keeper were happy to see that what had started out as possibly tragic and had turned into something wonderful. Highrider rubbed Mirage's helm before they all headed back to the base.

Once back at the base, Mirage went with Flasher to see the new sparklings, Pincer went home to watch the younglings and sparklings there, Optimus went with Mirage, and Keeper went to his office assigning Highrider a quarters and then leading him to it. "Please forgive me, sir, I am just very protective of my mother" Keeper stated, not sure what to call his great-grandmother.

"That's quite alright and it's a good thing and if you're comfortable you can call me grandma or great grandma. If not you can just call me Highrider"

"Yes grandma" Keeper stated, saying the word for the first time other than to refer to his own mother in front of his sparklings.

"You're a good lad Peacekeeper"

"Please grandma, my family calls me Keeper" Keeper stated, enjoying spending time with the bot as they slowly approached the assigned quarters.

"Then I will call you Keeper" Highrider said.

Keeper smiled. "Here we are grandma, I hope you will be comfortable" Keeper stated, allowing Highrider into the small quarters.

"I'm sure I will be, thank you for showing me the way"

Elsewhere, Shifter was waking up and was surprised to find himself in a regular berth. But he had another need – he needed to get some and Snowseeker, who was right next to him, soon was feeling his own systems start to warm in his sleep as Shifter sucked on and teased the exposed cable and valve. Snowseeker woke with a moan as Shifter teased. Shifter, needing his mate inside him, soon opened his own dripping valve and sat down right on Snowseeker's stiff spike, moaning as he felt the spike go deep inside him. Snowseeker moaned and bucked a bit. Shifter continued to ride the spike, lost in the pleasant sensations coursing through his systems.

"Nnnn baby..." Snowseeker moaned.

"Feels so good to have your thick, hot spike buried deep inside me love" Shifter whispered into Snowseeker's audios.

"Mmm...you're so tight...baby we need to talk"

"Please make me overload, and then we can talk as much as you want" shifter begged. Snowseeker bucked up while holding Shifter down on his spike. It didn't take long for Shifter and Snowseeker to overload, and as Shifter recovered, he lay next to Snowseeker, ready to listen. Snowseeker told everything he had learned including their being bonded and Shifter was sparked they had him checked while he was out.

"Snowseeker, I have loved you for a long time, and I have always wanted to carry your babies. I am happy that we are bonded and I am glad to understand why I can't remember 12 days of my existence. I love you and nothing is going to change that" Shifter stated.

Snowseeker kissed Shifter. "How long have you known you were to be mine?"

"Since I first met you as a sparkling in our playgroup. I was always the shy one while you were always the popular one" Shifter stated.

Snowseeker smiled a bit hearing that. "That long huh, what if I were an aft would you still want me?"

"I've seen you be an aft plenty of times, but that doesn't change anything" Shifter stated curling into the seeker.

Snowseeker kissed Shifter and held him close. "Love you babe"

"Love you too, my seeker" shifter stated.

Elsewhere in the quarters, the box that Mirage and Optimus had set aside started glowing, as if it knew something big had happened and now was the time. Mirage saw the strange glow, but couldn't do anything about it. He took it to Snowseeker. Mirage wasn't the least bit embarrassed to walk in on the pair. "Snow, this came out of your mother's body before we entombed her. I think it is something special meant just for you."

Snowseeker was slightly embarrassed to be caught but took the item nonetheless. In the seeker's processor a previously recorded message played, with a beautiful but damaged femme talking to him. "My little seeker, I don't expect you to know me, as you have already been raised by a wonderful family. My name is Sirenblast, and I was your mother. I wanted to love you, but my lover, Bloodlet, didn't want you. AND once I had sparked you, he beat me senseless. I survived long enough to make it to the base where you are today. I hope that a good and loving family raised you and know, that no matter what, you were loved and wanted, I just couldn't live long enough to care for you. Be good now, and tell your sparkmate and your grandchildren about me and our family" the femme stated, before filling Snowseeker's processor with facts he had never known. AND once it all was over, the cube's light faded, as all its energy had been spent.

Snowseeker was shocked into silence he had never expected all of what was revealed and he looked to Mirage like a little lost sparkling. Mirage came over, carefully closing both exposed groins, and just held the two younglings. Mirage knew he was needed, hence he had remained. Snowseeker curled into Mirages arms still shaken.

Elsewhere Highrider was settling in and thought of his poor grandson and all he went through. Slugbug, possessed by primus, soon appeared in the room from nowhere. "Greetings, my son. I see your mission was successful" boomed the warm voice.

"Would have been easier if you had given me a hint" Highrider said.

"Sorry, my son. This is Slugbug, my portal. I Primus am speaking through him. I have been watching you, and it makes me happy to see you embrace your grandson" Primus stated to Highrider.

"I wish I had known how he was being treated" Highrider said.

"I gave bots free will" primus stated, "Not all of them use it wisely."

"Will I ever be happy again? I mean I want to know my grandson and his babies"

Primus smiled, as he knew of a perfect mech to recreate for this bot. This wasn't going to be one that had to grow, this one was going to come back as an adult. Slugbug placed his arm on Highrider, and without the bot knowing it, his body was youthened. And then, right before Highrider's optics came the bot he had loved more than anything, as Firesong appeared. "I give you your spark's request, as you didn't give up on finding Mirage. And to let you know, Mirage's mate Pincer is sparked with Onyx and Quartz. You will get to help Mirage and his family raise those two. For if they cannot redeem themselves this time, they will go straight to the pit" Primus stated.

"Firesong..." Highrider said in disbelief as he looked at the only bot he had ever loved. Then he looked to Primus' voice. "My son returns..."

"Yes, he and his mate. You will need to help your grandson and his mates raise them. But as for the two of you, I plan on you having long happy lives, and producing more sparklings" Primus' stated before vanishing, leaving Firesong and Highrider alone.

"My love, I have missed you so" Firesong stated, his beautiful musical voice casting its spell over Highrider.

"Oh Fire...I've needed you so over the years you kept me going so long ago" Highrider said going to Firesong and clung to him like a life preserver.

"I told you that I would always come back for you, no matter where I go" Firesong stated, hugging the other bot tightly as well. "I think it is time that we make things official now that there is no one to get between us and stop us."

"Yes! Oh my love I need you my true love" Highrider said and kissed Firesong hungrily.

Firesong enjoyed the kiss and kissed back with equal passion. "I've been so lonely without you, love" Firesong stated, using a skilled hand to rub Highrider's sensitive groin plating.

Highrider moaned and bucked into the warm hand. "When you were killed...mmmm...I wanted to follow you..."

"I know you did, love. But I couldn't let you, as Primus had plans for you' Firesong stated. 'But let's forget that now, as I want to just ravish you and love you as you should have been loved for all this time."

"Mmmm...yes...please make me sing..."

Firesong easily picked up the bot and gently laid him on the berth. Firesong helped Highrider spread his legs. "Open that pretty valve for me, so that I may taste your sweetness again, and see your long thick spike show just how hot and bothered I get you" Firesong stated warmly and lovingly.

Highrider's valve dripped more fluid as he opened it as he remembered the times, very rare they could sneak off together and enjoy each other.

Firesong began to feast on the dripping valve while lovingly stroking the spike as only he could – the way that Highrider loved the most. "I think you are ready to carry my babies now, aren't you, my true love?" Firesong asked, wanting badly to bond with the bot and fill him with their babies.

"Yessss...oh Firesong I want your babies growing in me, making me round with them"

Firesong smiled. "And we will raise them in love" Firesong stated kind of as an afterthought before using his thick, hot, throbbing spike to slowly penetrate Highrider's new virgin valve, thanks to Primus' revision of the bot's systems. Highrider moaned in delight as he was breached anew by his true love. Firesong let his soon to be mate adjust before beginning to gently thrust. Highrider clung to Firesong and moaned his praises.

Fire was hitting all sorts of sensors that Highrider's previous "lover" for lack of better terms didn't even touch. "When you are ready my love, please release your spark for me" fire stated, wanting his mate to be to decide, which was a new experience for Highrider. Highrider looked at Firesong with so much love in his optics he kissed him deeply and released his spark. Fire smiled and soon released his spark, which caressed and danced with the other's spark before they drew close and bonded before pressing together even more and creating a merge. Fire overloaded deep into his now mate, and hope that his mate was enjoying this. Highrider overloaded with a pleasure filled cry and kissed Firesong deeply. Fire lazily kissed back as they came down from the overloading high, his slowly deflating spike still buried in his mate's hot chute.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too, and I look forward to meeting your grandson and his family" Fire stated.

"He seems such a good boy I cannot wait for you to meet him"

'And he shall know love too" fire stated, indicating that Firesong had read Highrider's worried spark. 'For we will treat him as that brat of your former lover should have treated him ever since the little one arrived into this world." Highrider smiled and kissed his mate and true love and told him his son and his mate were coming back.

'and what do you think of that, my love?" fire asked.

"I hope we can raise them the way I always wanted to raise my babies"

Fire smiled. "I hope so too love." Highrider kissed his mate deeply, contently. They rested for a bit when Mirage came by.

Mirage knocked on the door. "Grandma, it's me, Mirage. Was hoping you were willing to see me, as I have some questions."

Highrider got up and let Mirage in. "Sure little one"

Mirage came in, but in seeing Firesong, he didn't know what to think, though his instinct was to be angry, as he didn't know this wasn't his real grandfather, but the bot his grandmother was supposed to be with but couldn't be with long ago.

"Little one this is Firesong, my true mate. No he's not your real grandfather"

Mirage relaxed before apologizing for the snafu. "Sorry, I never really met anyone in my extended family before, as all my parents ever called me was a mistake" Mirage stated.

"It's alright" Firesong said. "Please have a seat, we all can talk"

"Can you tell me a little more about your history?" Mirage asked. Highrider looked at Firesong who gave him a smile of encouragement. Highrider took an intake of air before he began his tale.

(Flashback)

In the towers where the high mechs resided, there was a young mech known as the jewel of the tower. His name was Highrider, he was kind and gentle and sought out by many to be their mate and bare their sparklings. Highrider wanted to bond but bond for love alone, but that decision wasn't meant to be his as his parents arranged his bonding to a family friend's son. Highrider didn't want to bond to Dragonsky as he was cruel, he wanted to bond to a mech by the name of Firesong. His spark beat quickly for him and Firesong's beat for Highrider, but forcibly Highrider was bonded to Dragonsky his pleas to his parents falling on deaf audios. From a distance the two, Highrider and Firesong, would catch the others optics longing for the other even as Highrider grew round and heavy with Dragonsky's sparklings.

Highrider was beaten by Dragonsky and when he informed his parents they simply told him to stop doing whatever he was doing to upset Dragonsky to cause him to beat him. Highrider never felt so hurt and alone, now and then at his darkest moments he would receive something from Firesong that would lighten his mood. Highrider was being beaten when his oil broke indicating he was going into labor. It was the only thing that stopped Dragonsky from continuing to neat him.

Highrider was left alone, no medic was even called for. So he labored in great pain as he struggled to spark the sparklings he carried. Finally after nearly two days if hard labor and running on empty the first sparkling finally came out. It was a little mech, he was offline. He kept pushing and a little femme slipped from Highrider's weakened body she was struggling to stay online, finally the last sparkling came and it was another mech. He was the only one to appear alright. Highrider sobbed as he begged for the femme to live but it was not to be as she joined her brother in death. Highrider cried and cried holding onto the last little mech who appeared just fine. Soon enough Dragonsky returned and beat Highrider mercilessly because two of the sparklings were offline, not thinking that if he had let a medic come the sparklings would have lived.

Eventually Highrider recovered and did his best to raise Onyx to know love and show kindness but Dragonsky would have none of it, he flat out spoiled the mech. Eventually Highrider was sparked again but lost them too. Firesong never bonded as his one true mate was abused and he could do nothing to help. Highrider tried to spare his son from a forced bonding but he failed. While Onyx grew up the jewel of the tower faded more and more, becoming bitter and not the kind bot he truly was. Firesong was getting ready to just steal the other away when Dragonsky discovered him. Highrider cried and begged Dragonsky to spare him and let him go, but his pleas fell on deaf audios and he killed Firesong. Highrider mourned for his true love, now truly alone as his parents thought it was his fault that he got beat and his son a spoiled brat.

Highrider was lost and when his son was forced to bond all he ever knew of his grandsparkling was apparently he was a brat, Highrider never knew the truth otherwise he would have saved the little mech and raised him to be a good bot. Sadly the happiest day for Highrider was when his parents offlined and Dragonsky was killed, not long after his son and his son's mate too. Highrider went on alone and bitter the jewel of the tower diminished.

Highrider searched for years and years, as he had never yet found his grandson. He was determined that if the bot was a brat, he was going to whip him into shape. Onyx had been very vague about the description of his "son." And Highrider had never been allowed to see the little mech, mostly due to the fact Onyx and Quartz didn't want anyone to know that Mirage was being neglected and abused. The search continued for eons on end, and Highrider started to give up hope that the only thing that kept his going - his grandson - was no longer on  
>line. Yet he still pressed on, bound and determined to find proof that his grandson was either alive or gone. Either way, only then could Highrider get the closure he needed. Highrider laid low when he could during the war and never realized where his grandson was.<p>

(End of Flashback)

Mirage was amazed, and soon went to curl up against the bot. Firesong could see that Mirage had gotten Highrider's loving personality. Highrider held Mirage close. "Sweet little one you are"

"It's nice to know that someone other than my mates and my adoptive parents doesn't think I am a mistake" Mirage stated.

"No sparkling is a mistake" Highrider said. "I know why they wouldn't let me see you as I would have taken you away"

"I would have appreciated any help I got' Mirage stated, curling closer into Highrider. "But there is nothing we can do about the past now, only the future."

"That is true, and if you like I would like to make it up to you"

"I would enjoy getting to know you, as would my entire family. Although, Slugbug tells me you and he already met" Mirage stated, figuring it was as Primus. "Slugbug and his twin Kryptonight were adopted by us during the war after having escaped from the cons, who had slaughtered their parents."

Highrider nodded. "I would enjoy meeting everyone"

"As would I" Firesong said.

"And we would love to include you in our family too" Mirage stated, wanting to stay, but feeling his mates call him, as they both were on bedrest and had woken from their nap. "If you'll excuse me, my mates need me"

"Would you like company home little one?"

'If you have the time to spare" Mirage stated, not even thinking as he said it.

"I do little Mirage" Highrider said and walked with his grandson.

Mirage smiled and then began to head back with the bot. Mirage, being sparked himself, wasn't sure if he could care for both his mates, his sparklings, and his wayward and mated youngling and his mate, but he said nothing. "What's wrong little Mirage? You can talk to me"

Mirage sighed. He was overwhelmed and he knew it, but he was still too worried about taking up Highrider's time with his "little worries." "It's nothing" Mirage finally said trying to get out of answering the question.

"Little one, honesty"

Mirage sighed. "I am sure you have more to worry about than little old me, but…." Mirage started and told Highrider everything. It was clear Mirage was overwhelmed, and though Highrider could tell his grandson was appreciated, Mirage still wasn't getting everything he needed, too focused on caring for others.

"Alright my little one now tell me what do you need help with the most, remember honesty"

"I honestly don't know, as I am getting to the point where I am not even sure which end is up" Mirage stated, tiredly. 'And I don't ask for help as I have gotten so used to just going until I crash."

"That won't do" Highrider said. "I will help with your mates and then you will rest and I will take your errant baby and his mate for a time"

"That would be so nice, as it has been three to four days since I last had a chance to recharge" Mirage stated, something that while somewhat normal to Mirage shocked Highrider.

"No more of that little one"

Mirage yawned and about ran into the wall. He was really exhausted, as the sparklings growing inside were demanding recharge, but Mirage couldn't bring himself to do it. Highrider guided his grandson and sent him straight to bed and helped Optimus and Pincer. Both Pincer and Optimus were shocked to find Highlander helping them, instead of Mirage.

"Mirage has gone almost four days without recharge, so I'm going to help you." Both nodded, feeling too guilty to say anything else. "Now it's alright, what do you two need of a non-facing nature?"

"Mirage usually washes us up and then gets us warm energon that we can drink while he goes to do something else" pincer stated. Highrider nodded and with a smile and gentle touches he washed them before getting the warm energon.

While Pincer didn't mind, Optimus felt awkward. He didn't know why, but this bothered him. Maybe it was his own perception of what he had seen in Mirage's past, but the getting cleaned up was not as enjoyable as usual.

"I promise you Optimus I am not like my son and his mate, I wanted my son to know love but my mate, Mirage's grandfather wouldn't have it" Highrider said and shared his tale with them so Optimus mostly would understand. Optimus listened carefully, as he didn't have much other choice. But the things he heard even made his own spark break. "I watched my true love murdered before my optics and wanted to follow so desperately. But it was not meant to be."

"Mirage had to watch me die, and was separated from me for two whole years before we were reunited. Primus has now promised me that I will not go until Mirage does, but that leaves the matter of Pincer, who neither of us want to leave on his own, yet he is too young to go when the two of us go" Optimus stated.

"First you two have a while yet but don't worry I'll take care of pincer"

Optimus smiled as Pincer, who had fallen back into recharge, curled into the larger bot. 'I'm glad someone will be around to care for him" Optimus stated.

"I'll make sure he's happy, but you and Mirage have a long time yet"

Optimus nodded then sighed. "Mirage does so much for this family, works so hard. Sometimes I fear we take too much advantage of his giving nature. I would love to help, as would Pincer but Mirage either stops us or like now, a condition stops us. It is not fair that he goes on these days long stretches taking care of us and the family to the detriment of himself. I fear that he must base how much we love him on how much he contributes and does, but that isn't the case. We love him because he is our mate and Primus picked him for us" Optimus stated, once Highrider had come back from checking on Snowseeker and his mate.

"I'm afraid he gets that from me, I'm the same way" Highrider said. "I will talk to Mirage after he's rested"

Optimus nodded. 'It didn't help that when the war was going on, I was Prime and often Mirage would get left alone with the sparklings' Optimus stated.

"I agree but don't worry I'll help Mirage"

"Thank you" Optimus stated before curling up with pincer and falling into recharge as well. Highrider made sure they were comfortable before checking on Mirage. Mirage was out like a light, but he was shaking. He missed sleeping with his mates, but having feared there would be no room for him, he had gone to a room with a little used berth. Highrider scooped him up and tucked him in with his mates and Optimus, in his sleep, pulled Mirage close. Mirage curled into his mate and stopped shaking. And now that these three were settled and the sparklings were elsewhere, it was once again time to deal with the youngling pair, who weren't quite old enough to live in their own place yet.

Highrider went to check on them again. Both were awake and talking with the seeker pulling the other bot closer to him. "Hello babies, would you like some warm energon?"

Shifter blushed while the seeker nodded. "Yes, please" Snowseeker stated, having remembered every lecture he had ever gotten from Mirage about being well-mannered.

"So I know is either of you sparked?"

"I think I am, sir, but we haven't gotten an official statement from the med bay yet" Shifter stated.

"Ok just to be safe I'll get you approved mother to be grade, and you both can call me grandma." The two younglings nodded, and curled in together closer. They didn't care for living with one of their parents but they knew they weren't old enough to be on their own and they both knew that at Snowseeker's parents place, they would at least be taken care of.

Highrider got them the energon and kissed their helms. "Talk to me darlings"

"We don't like being stuck here, but we have no place else to go, as Shifter's family, while nice, doesn't want us to stay with them, and I feel like I am being a burden to my family. I know we aren't old enough to have a place of our own, but what can we do until then?" Snowseeker asked.

"Never think you are a burden, perhaps you can stay with me and my mate Firesong"

Snowseeker shrugged. "And on top of all this, I just learned about my real family, as I knew I was adopted, and I am having trouble trying to process it all"

"No matter where you came from you will always have this family." Snowseeker and Shifter smiled and then curled into the old bot, glad for understanding and warmth. Highrider held them close kissing their helms. The younglings giggled, but enjoyed being spoiled with attention. "Sweet grandbabies" Highrider said.

Elsewhere, Firesong was straightening up the quarters. He understood his mate, as their connection was like no other. And while he waited for his mate's return, he made himself useful around the quarters, and made it look like their very own oasis. Highrider stayed until all was well in his grandson's home before going home to Firesong. Firesong, a gentle seeker who had a glitch that allowed him to hide his wings, was getting closer to his own heat cycle, and so he had stocked the quarters and prepped everything so that when his mate came, his mate would feel "in the mood." Highrider smiled when he walked in and kissed Firesong lovingly, this was how he had always wanted his life. "Are you happy, my love?" Fire asked, his hormones starting to get the best of him.

"I am I always imagined coming home to you"

Fire smiled, and then kissed his mate deeply as his hormones took over. "Need you now, baby" Fire stated, his wings fully exposed.

"Fire..." Highrider breathed.

Fire was acting a little different from normal, and so he figured he better tell his mate. "I'm….ngh…ugh…I'm in my heat….ooo….heat cycle" Fire stated, rubbing his exposed wings as well as teasing his own array. He was in the mood to be dominated, but first he had to take his mate, so that Highrider would be able to last.

"Oh love how can I help you"

"Let me take your valve, and overload, and then, we will go from there" Fire stated, his stiff spike sticking straight up as Fire sat in a chair. "Maybe you could ride me till overload, and then dominate me."

Highrider nodded. "Anything for you my love" Highrider said and went to his mate and straddled him. Fire thrusted away and soon overloaded, releasing the hormone that would allow Highrider to keep up. Now Fire was ready to submit to his mate, as his own systems, despite already knowing that Highrider was sparked, demanded to carry as well. Highrider was gentle and loving even as he dominated his mate.

Fire was surprised, for he never would have pictured that Highrider would have been someone who could easily be in either role. Highrider wasn't thrilled being dominating but he did it for his mate.

"Love, I know this isn't your favorite part, but you need to dominate me for now, and then I will lovingly share the rest of the week with you" fire stated, using a hand and hitting a very sensitive bunch of sensors on his mate.

"I'm trying" Highrider said. "Get on your hands and knees"

The seeker got into the desired position, and wiggled his aft, which sent more of the inducing hormones his mate's way. And soon, Highrider couldn't think of anything else but taking his mate's pert, virgin valve that was practically winking at him. Highrider soon became lost in taking his mate, making him his.

'Oh…please….rub my spike….ugh….you feel so good…take me…."Fire begged, which egged Highrider on even more.

Highrider reached and started stroking the dripping spike as he pounded in and out of his mate.

It didn't take long before Fire was ready to release not only his overload but also his spark, he was just waiting for the word.

"Show me your spark" Highrider said in a commanding voice.

"Yessss…" Hissed Fire in pure pleasure, releasing his spark for Highrider to play with or use as he saw fit.

Highrider reached out gently and carefully caressed the spark before releasing his own spark.

The sparks nuzzled each other as the floated overhead and then gently merged, causing Fire's spark to change color. The seeker was now sparked. And things would now go to where Highrider liked it most – when Fire would spoil him rotten with attention.

The next days Highrider and Firesong were lost in a daze of pleasure, finally Highrider was out for the 48 hours and Firesong figured he would check on their newly found family.

Mirage was running crazy as Pincer was crying, Snowseeker was yelling at Mirage and Optimus was in the middle of popping out the seekerlings inside him. Mirage hadn't even had time to breathe or call a medic. Fortunately for Mirage, Firesong was a medic.

Firesong raised his voice taking charge. "Snowseeker stop your yelling this instant, as it serves no purpose. Go for a walk or flight and get some energon for you and your mate. Pincer calm down that's a good bot breathe, here drink this" Hands over approved energon. "Mirage sit and talk with Optimus" He said before going over and encouraged Optimus to breathe and push.

Optimus was calm despite all that had gone on, as he had listened to Mirage who had used several illusions to help Optimus understand about sparking seekerlings. Mirage encouraged his mate, while shifter held Optimus's other hand, as Pincer was still too much of a wreck and Snowseeker was gone. And thanks to Fire, it didn't take long for the first of three seekerlings to appear.

"Here comes the first one, hard push Optimus" Firesong said.

With quiet strength, Optimus pushed out the first little femme, who looked much like Kit but with wings.

"Good job" Fire said and gently set the seekerling aside after making sure she was alright. "When you're ready"

Optimus felt the next one coming and began pushing. Once again, in quiet strength, Optimus popped out another femme seekerling, one that looked much like Saberclaw except the coloration was not as stark – it was softer.

"Good Optimus, one more to go"

This one was going to be tougher, as this third seekerling was all mech and built much like Keeper. But even though he strained and strained, Optimus kept quiet except for the occasional whimper.

"You're doing good Optimus just keep it up" Fire said as he gently stretched Optimus a bit.

Mirage looked at Optimus, and though no one else could tell, Optimus was struggling. He was tired and sore. Mirage stroked his mate's cheek and then did something to try and help out. Mirage sent the code he knew would set his mate to overload, and with that last oomph, Optimus was finally able to spark the large mech seekerling that looked much like Keeper but with wings. Optimus, for once, was glad that Mirage had that programmed in, as he recovered from sparking his grandbabies.

"You did great Optimus" Fire said and gave them a smile. "Now let's get you comfortable and some energon, and Pincer son come here please"

Pincer did as asked while Optimus fell into recharge. Mirage contacted Keeper, who was in the med bay with Kit, who had just sparked. "We have three new seekerlings for you, son. Two femmes and a mech" Mirage stated.

Firesong pulled Pincer a warm embrace and encouraged him to drink a bit of the energon. "It's alright little one"

"That's wonderful mama, Saber and I will come get them" Keeper said.

'Come when you are ready" Mirage stated, thankful for yet another medic in the family.

Slowly Firesong got Pincer calmed down. "That's a good mech, so proud of you"

Pincer smiled and got a bit closer to fire, as the bot just seemed to have a calming presence.

"You're a darling aren't you" Fire said and kissed Pincers forehead.

Pincer just smiled before he felt a big kick in his abdomen. No, the sparklings weren't coming out, but Pincer was worried that the developing sparklings didn't care for Fire.

"Ah hah the little minx's know I'm here" Fire said.

"But how?" Pincer asked.

"It's a long story, but I dealt with them quite a bit" Fire said. Pincer nodded, thankful to now have Fire and Highrider in the family. "Don't worry Rider and I will be here to help with them and with anything else you three need"

"Nice to know someone from my old family loves me" Mirage stated.

"Son, we will always love you and I've worn Highrider out he'll be by in a couple days" Fire said not realizing they didn't know he was a seeker, since he didn't have his wings showing at the moment.

And while Pincer just took it at face value, Mirage and Optimus had a good guess what had happened. They just couldn't figure out who was the seeker in the relationship.

Fire had a suspicion what they were thinking and said. "I'm the seeker"

Mirage and Optimus nodded, but Pincer had a question. 'If you are a seeker, where are your wings?"

Fire smiled and released his wings. "Right here, I have a glitch that lets me hide them when I wish to. Its how I survived in the towers." All three nodded in understanding. "Now I think you all need more energon and some rest" Fire said. It didn't take long for the three to be out for the count, leaving Fire with Shifter, who hadn't said a word.

"Come here Shifter" Fire said gently. Shifter walked over quietly, careful of how he moved his body. Fire held him in arms gently. "Now what's wrong little one?"

"Nothing wrong per se, but I think I'm sparked" the youngling stated.

"Would you like me to check?"

"If it's not an imposition. I would like to know for sure" Shifter stated.

"It's not" Fire said smiling and scanned Shifter. "You are sparked little one." Shifter smiled, he was happy as well, even though his systems weren't quite ready for developing sparklings. "Now you're going to have to be careful little one since you're still so young."

"I figured that much when Mirage kept me in bed and wouldn't let me go out."

"Mirage is a smart bot; listen to him and whatever the medics tell you"

"Yes sir" responded Shifter.

"You don't have to call me sir, grandpa will work just fine." Shifter nodded. "Now you need energon then some rest, your mate will be back soon enough" Fire said.

The youngling looked at fire. "Grandpa, don't be too hard on Snowy, he is just in a rough patch right now"

"I won't, don't worry now energon then a nap for you and I'll stay and I'll talk to Snowy when he comes home."

Shifter smiled, it didn't take long for him to tire out and fall into a pleasant recharge. Fire was surprised, as if he hadn't have known any better, he would have assumed Shifter was older than he really was. But while the others slept, Firesong waited for Snowseeker to come home. Fire cleaned the home up figuring it was the least he could do, he had just finished when Snowseeker returned.

"Did you have a good flight, Snowseeker?" Firesong asked.

Snowseeker nodded. "Why did you suggest it?"

"Because…I know that when a seeker gets frustrated, the best thing for them is to fly in the open skies" Firesong stated, confusing Snowseeker.

"How do you know what's best for a seeker?" He asked having missed Firesong revealing his secret.

"Because I am a seeker myself" Firesong stated, not yet revealing his wings to the young one.

"If you're a seeker where are your wings?"

"I have a glitch that allows me to hide my wings" Firesong stated with a smile, as he opened his special compartments and revealed his seeker wings, shocking Snowseeker.

"Wow..." Snowseeker said looking at the wings.

"I know and understand you are under a lot of stress, but you have to learn to start being an adult. Shifter asked me not to go too hard on you, so I won't. But you have to remember, you have a mate and sparklings on the way. Shifter is going to need you. And until you are old enough you two will have to stay with responsible adults. If you ever are in need of a second place to stay, you can always come to stay with Highrider and I" Firesong stated, gently and warmly as he talked to the young seeker.

Snowseeker nodded. "I just... I never saw this coming"

Fire took the young seeker into his arms. "Life doesn't always go as we plan, which means we often have to adapt to what life throws our way" Firesong stated, trying to be comforting to the young and high-strung seeker. Snowseeker put his head on the others shoulder. "Shifter really loves you, son. He has been very supportive of you and your family. Make sure you take good care of him" Firesong stated before digging an ancient seeker melody out of his processor and humming it.

Hearing that made Snowseeker feel better.

"And I have figured out a couple of places that you and your mate could go if you wanted some private time to interface or anything else with just the two of you" the older seeker stated, gently rubbing Snowseeker's wings, just like Mirage used to do when Snowy had been younger but wouldn't allow Mirage to do anymore due to he thought it was "weird."

"Please don't"

"Young seeker, you are going to have to learn that no matter how old you get, your wings still need to be rubbed. Yes, it may not be by mom or dad, but you need to let your mate know. It has nothing to do with interfacing, but it is a way to make sure your wings are functioning properly. Yours, obviously, haven't been rubbed in a while. Relax while I rub them, and then tell me how you feel when I am done. Besides, everyone is asleep and no one will see us" Fire stated, as he massaged the wings, releasing tension that Snowseeker didn't realize he had.

Soon enough Snowseeker was putty in Firesong's hands. "See, my young seeker. You have been putting this off for far too long. Now that you are relaxed, why don't you go join your mate and recharge?" Fire stated. Snowseeker nodded and crawled into bed with his mate. Firesong stayed until one of the others woke.

A few days later, Highrider was awake and Firesong had told him what had happened when Pincer's developing sparklings had heard his voice. Highrider nodded and went to see his grandson and his mates. Optimus was trying to help the faster moving yet sparked Mirage while Pincer was still on bedrest. Highrider shook his head smiling and let them know he was there. Optimus greeted the bot while Mirage continued to running around and get things done. The sad part is Highrider had an idea where this had stemmed from and it had nothing to really do with Optimus or Pincer.

Highrider went and gently stopped Mirage. "Little Mirage"

"Oh, sorry Nana, didn't see you come in" Mirage stated, still doing a million things at once, as a way of trying to prove that he was worth something.

"Little Mirage please stop for a moment." It was difficult, but Mirage did get himself to stop long enough to look at his grandmother, and lower his head, an instinctive reaction that Mirage had carried over from sparklinghood. Highrider gently raised his helm and kissed his forehead. "You're not in trouble little Mirage"

Mirage was still fearful, as his parents had pulled this act on him more times than even he would admit and he fell for it every time as he so desperately craved what little love he could get. They would show him a little love and then beat him to within an inch of his life. Optimus could feel the fear rise in his mate and came over.

Highrider stopped Optimus and rubbed his grandsons face. ''I will never hurt you."

But Mirage was still trapped inside himself. "Please don't beat me mommy, I'll try harder next time. Daddy already beat me this morning, please don't hurt me" Mirage muttered, lost in a memory.

"Little Mirage its nana, and nana is here to protect you. Do you trust nana?"

"Nana doesn't exist, no one exists to help the unworthy mistake" Mirage replied, breaking both Highrider and Optimus' sparks as they heard all the lies that Mirage had been told as a sparkling.

"Nana is right here mommy and daddy lied, Nana is here to protect his little Mirage who he loves dearly." Mirage just started crying, unable to move, as he was having trouble computing what was going on with the memory that was flooding his systems.

"Trust nana" Highrider said before cradling Mirage.

Mirage clung to the bot. "Is it so wrong to just want to be loved?" Mirage asked before crashing – his systems out of whack from being sparked.

"No it isn't" Highrider said softly before cradling Mirage close and settled on the couch with him.

Optimus came over. 'I've seen so much in his spark, but to see him react so strongly made me want to hate his creators all the more" Optimus stated.

"I understand, this time around though I will help raise my son properly"

'Will you also help with Quartz, as both are coming back?" Optimus asked, and that was when Highrider was very glad that neither one of Quartz's parents were still alive.

"Yes I will, as I know her parents are offline"

Optimus looked at the older bot. "It sounds like you think that is a good thing"

'It is, Optimus. For her parents were some of the rudest crudest tower mechs you would ever meet and she was their only daughter after having many sons. They raised her to be an absolute Princess. And if it weren't for my mate knowing that the union between our son and their daughter would make both wealthy, the two never would have bonded" Highrider stated.

"But then Mirage wouldn't have been born"

"He would have been I believe, somehow." Optimus nodded. "But he never would have suffered the abuse he did" Highrider stated. "But the past is the past. For now, we need to focus on the present and the future" Highrider stated. Optimus agreed and Highrider settled in holding his grandson.

Mirage woke a couple hours later and turned 30 shades of red when he realized what position he was in. "It's alright little Mirage, nana is here."

'Nana, is it alright if I sit up, as I am not really sure why I am in this position, and right now I am not very comfortable" Mirage stated politely.

"Of course" Highrider said and helped Mirage sit up.

Mirage rubbed his sensitive abdomen as he was helped up. Highrider knew exactly what that meant. "Optimus, why don't I watch the house and take care of Pincer while you two find someplace private' Highrider suggested. Mirage was happy to hear the suggestion, as he was horny, but he tried not let his feelings be known, as he never wanted to leave Pincer out. Optimus nodded and came over scooping Mirage up and took him somewhere private.

Mirage enjoyed having Optimus carry him, as it had been so long since the bot had been able to do it, due to carrying seekerlings. Mirage could feel his systems warm as Optimus held him close.

"I love you" Optimus said.

'Love you too, beloved, and I love the fact that you are no longer on bedrest bitching about being on bedrest" Mirage stated, as he nuzzled his mate.

Optimus nuzzled back. "So am I"

Mirage smiled, his heating systems quickly starting to take over, and even Optimus could feel the heat and the hormones coming off his mate. Optimus kissed Mirage hungrily and soon had him on a berth. Mirage kissed back with equal passion and was looking forward to whatever his mate was going to do. Optimus took his time and worshipped all of Mirages body. Mirage had thought he had wanted this hard and fast, and was slightly disappointed in the decision that Optimus had made. But when Mirage felt the warm pleasure melt him, he knew his mate had made the right choice and he became putty in his mate's loving hands. Optimus brought Mirage to overload again and again.

And while Mirage enjoyed the sensual massage that had caused the multiple overloads, he still wanted to feel his mate inside him. "Please….please….need your spike, baby" Mirage begged, ever so nicely.

"You shall have it my darling" Optimus said and eased into Mirage. Mirage moaned and purred as he felt the thick spike slide into him. His valve started milking the spike for all it was worthwhile Mirage bucked and moaned, trying to get his mate to see that he needed this so bad. Optimus smiled and moved at the pace Mirage wanted. Mirage continued to moan and purr in pleasure, his systems completely caught up in the moment. Optimus smiled and thrust and started stroking Mirages spike. Mirage was completely gone, and was to the point that if Optimus wanted to know or have him do anything, all he had to do was ask.

"Do you like having your nana around my love" Optimus asked thrusting.

"Yes, because I can tell he loves me unconditionally, and I think he will help when Onyx and Quartz are finally sparked" Mirage answered, completely honestly.

"Are you happy beloved?"

'I am worried about being a good mother to Onyx and Quartz, but otherwise, I am happy" Mirage responded.

"You will be amazing, are you ready to overload my love"

'Yesss…." Purred Mirage in pure pleasure.

"Then overload for me." Mirage slowly and gently overloaded in a large overload. Optimus filled his mate before kissing him deeply. Mirage just smiled, glad to have this time with his first mate.


	44. Chapter 44

Highrider meanwhile was taking care of Pincer. Pincer could feel the developing sparklings react inside of him when they heard Highrider's voice, but Pincer didn't allow the sparklings to get too riled up as he set his spark to a soothing gentle rhythm to get the two to fall asleep while Highrider took care of him. "They recognize your voice" Pincer stated.

"I hope that's a good thing"

'I am teaching them it is a good thing, as when they try to get riled up, I set my spark pulse to a gentle soothing pulse to get them to sleep" Pincer stated.

Highrider smiled and kissed Pincer helm. "Good lad"

"I don't want to spark brats, I want to spark sparklings" Pincer replied.

"I understand, and you do a wonderful job"

"Thank you. And please thank your mate, as ever since Firesong talked with Snowseeker, the youngling has been less stressed and less snippy to others" Pincer stated.

"I will, Firesong has always had the ability to calm others"

Pincer sighed. "I am worried about Mirage being able to help raise his creators. They treated him pretty bad and I fear he will retaliate, even though I have never seen him raise a hand to another bot yet" pincer stated.

"He won't, but I will be there to help"

"Thanks" Pincer stated, glad to have the older bot in their corner.

"Now do you need anything Pincer?"

"Could you go check on Shifter and Snowseeker, make sure they aren't getting into any trouble?" Pincer asked.

"I will" Highrider said and went to do that. And while Highrider had stepped out to check on the younglings, Pincer felt something – and he knew exactly what it was – his oil was breaking. Those ornery little sparklings were coming and coming now. Pincer let out a pained groan.

Highrider thought he heard pincer say something just as he shut the door so he went back in. "Pincer did you say something"

Pincer let out a pained groan as the oil seeped everywhere. 'They….they're…they're coming" Pincer barely got out.

Highrider rushed over and commed his mate to come quickly. "Breathe Pincer"

Optimus and Mirage arrived at the same time as Firesong, but were concerned when they realized that Fire was in a hurry, and so both Optimus and Mirage followed the seeker in, only to discover pincer was sparking. "He can't spark normally' Mirage yelled out, "They can only come out by C-section. That oil must have seeped into his abdominal cavity."

Firesong nodded and soothed Pincer. "Just hold on little one" he said before getting Pincer open and started to remove the sparklings. Mirage had to laugh at how indignant the little sparklings appeared to be about coming out by C-section rather than the normal means. But Highrider watched as Mirage and Optimus cared for Pincer, and had made sure to let the medic know about the special situation. It had saved both Pincer and the sparklings a lot of pain.

"Here we go Onyx is out first" Firesong said handing him to Highrider who cradled him close, while Firesong worked getting Quartz.

Both were soon out of the womb and all watched as Mirage held Quartz who tried to hit him. "No" he stated firmly yet calmly, and she stopped mid swing. Highrider and Fire song smiled, as that right there proved that Mirage was going to be a good mother. Highrider smiled before looking down at Onyx. Onyx tried being a bit of a brat as well, but Highrider wasn't going to let it fly.

"No" Highrider said much like Mirage had. Shocked by hearing "no" Onyx tried acting up again once more, but when Highrider held him in outstretched arms, Onyx quickly got the message and cried softly to be brought back toward the bigger bot. Highrider brought him back close again. Onyx snuggled up to the larger bot, softly cooing and clicking, glad to be "safe" again, though he was never in any real danger. Highrider rubbed the tiny helm. Quartz, having learned her own lesson, clung onto Mirage.

"Quartz" Mirage said gently holding the femme.

The little femme looked up, slightly afraid, as this bot had already told her no once. She looked up, curiosity in her optics.

"Did you learn your lesson, Quartz" Mirage asked, having learned that returned sparks seemed to already be able to understand more complex things than brand new sparklings. Quartz clicked. "Good" Mirage said gently before he softly rubbed her tiny helm and showered her with love, just like he did with every sparkling he and his mates had sparked. Quartz clicked happily then.

That wasn't the hard part. The hard part was about to come when Snowseeker showed up and wanted some attention from Mirage. As Snowseeker got closer, the femme began to hiss. Mirage moved her away from his nice warm body and held her at an arm's distance. He was teaching her that she was going to have to share. It didn't take long before the femme got the hint.

"Mom?" Snowseeker asked.

'yes, my son" Mirage answered as he passed Quartz off to Optimus. Quartz wasn't happy, but she wasn't going to fuss as she was quickly learning that being a brat didn't get you your way.

"Can you...rub my wings?"

"Sure" stated Mirage with a smile, as he took his son out of the room. "I take it Shifter is busy" Mirage said gently as he began to rub the wings soothingly. Snowseeker nodded and was soon purring.

"I've noticed your behavior has been much better, you have been more attentive to your mate, and you have been more willing to have your wings rubbed. Did something change your mind, my son?' Mirage asked warmly as he kept rubbing the wings to make sure he had gotten all the areas.

Snowseeker purred. "Firesong and I talked"

"I am glad he was able to reach out to you, as I tried to reach you for the last several months. I guess it takes a seeker to reach a seeker" Mirage stated, enjoying this time with his son as Snowseeker had earned having some mom son time.

"I'm sorry mom for how I've been acting"

"I forgive you, my son. You had a lot on your plate" Mirage stated trying to comfort the young seeker. Snowseeker nuzzled Mirage.

Then something seemed to hit Mirage's processor. 'Snowy, would you like to see where your mom is entombed?" Snowseeker looked up startled.

Mirage rubbed Snowseeker's helm and nuzzled him back. "I don't know what came over me, son, but something wanted me to ask you, but if you are not ready, I will not force you" Mirage stated.

"I...I'm not ready..." Mirage just held his son close, much like he had when the seeker was growing up. It was a firm yet gentle hug that spoke volumes. Snowseeker, feeling the love, curled into his mother, wanting to be held, just a bit longer. Snowseeker purred softly. Shifter came home a little bit later, unseen Optimus and the others, but saw his mate being held by Mirage. Shifter was a little jealous, as he wanted to be held, but he said nothing. Snowseeker looked up after whispering to his mama. Mirage nodded and released Snowseeker to his mate before heading out. Snowseeker went to his mate and held him. Shifter was surprised at how quick and responsive both Mirage and Snowseeker were, and he was glad as Shifter felt that he was about to have a mood swing.

"What can I do for you?"

"Just hold me for now" Shifter stated quietly, almost too quietly. Snowseeker kissed his mate softly and held his mate close. Shifter snuggled tightly into his mate, his systems feeling out of whack and needing reassurance.

"You're so beautiful my love; you're going to be a wonderful mother"

"You really think so?" Shifter asked, as while his mate had been better to him, Snowseeker still wasn't quite where Shifter needed him to be in terms of taking care of him and the little ones that were developing.

"I know so my love"

Shifter looked at Snowseeker and saw nothing but love in the bot's optics. And in seeing that, Shifter felt much better. "Thank you, love"

"Anytime beautiful" snow said and kissed his mate.

"Are you still upset that we are bonded and have babies coming?' Shifter asked, catching Snowseeker a bit off guard.

"At first maybe but not anymore"

Shifter studied his mate. "Firesong said it was triplets, but that I was at very high risk, as it is my first sparking and I am so young. I am going to have to have your help to make sure both the babies and I survive this" Shifter stated, making Snowseeker realize just how important this all was.

"I will do anything to help"

"And after overhearing Fire talk to another medic named Kryptonight, I have a feeling that I will be on bedrest soon" Shifter stated.

"Then I will take care of you." Shifter smiled, he was glad that even though they were only younglings, Snowseeker wasn't the screwball that most bots thought that he was. "I love you beautiful"

"I love you too, my seeker" Shifter stated before he fell into recharge in his mate's loving arms. Snowseeker carried his mate to bed so he could rest. Shifter slept and Snowseeker curled up next to the bot and slept as well.

Meanwhile, on earth, during Sunny's last few days before returning to Cybertron, Jazzmin was very big and was getting close to sparking. Grayfire stayed close and Jazzmin visited with sunny. Sunny, having sparked before, was giving Jazzmin advice on sparking. Jazzmin happily accepted the advice as he rested. Sunny was enjoying his time with Jazzmin and Grayfire, when Jazzmin started to let out whimpers of pain. "H...help..." Jazzmin managed.

"Grayfire, help me" asked Sunny calmly, "we need to get Jazzmin to the med bay ASAP!" Part of the reason Sunny remained calm was that he knew it would cause more problems should the seeker get too stressed. Grayfire nodded and they got Jazzmin to his feet and they started for the med bay.

They managed to get the seeker there and onto a berth before his oil broke. Sunny left Grayfire with Jazzmin and went to find a medic. Unfortunately all he found was a medic fresh out of training who was very rude. Sunny told the medic off, and while the young medic tried to throw Sunny out of the med bay, Sunny contacted Ratchet and pleaded for help, trying to explain the situation as the rude young medic was still trying to throw the yellow Lambo out of the med bay.

Ratchet ran to the med bay and glared at the fresh medic. "Sunny go help support Jazzmin." Sunny left and quickly went to Jazzmin's side, as Sunny knew the look in Ratchet's optics, as he had seen that look frequently in another lifetime. Ratchet laid into the bot putting him in his place before going to his son and was gentle. "You're doing good baby." Sunny and Grayfire were supporting Jazzmin as the seeker prepared to spark. Ratchet kissed Sunny's helm before checking Jazzmin's progress. "Soon baby"

Jazzmin groaned in pain as the sparklings were getting closer to emerging, and little Jazz would be the last one to come out, as his larger and seeker looking triplet brothers would come out first. Ratchet stayed and coached his son. "Alright baby, you're so close now." Jazzmin groaned in pain, as his array was ready and the first of the seekerling mechs was on his way out of the chamber.

"Push Jazzmin" Ratchet said and Grayfire encouraged. Jazzmin pushed, happy to have all the encouragement. And though it was tough going, the first seekerling came out soon enough.

"Here is number one little mech is just fine" Ratchet said smiling and handed the little one to Sunny. Sunny held the little seekerling while Jazzmin pushed out the second seekerling, which had pushed little Jazz out of the way on its way out.

Ratchet handed the little mech to Grayfire then wondered why the third sparkling wasn't wanting to come out.

Little Jazz was knocked out and also had the cord around his little neck. Sunny sensed something was wrong. "Ratchet, I think you better go in" the yellow bot stated, in a very serious tone. Ratchet was afraid that would happen and went in knowing he had to save this one. With expert precision and using one of Kryptonight's less than orthodox techniques, Ratchet not only removed that last little one, but ended up saving Jazz.

Jazz let out a few cries of displeasure. Ratchet chuckled. "Hello to you too."

"Is he going to be alright mom?" Jazzmin asked.

"He's going to be fine" Ratchet said smiling and handed Jazz to Jazzmin.

Jazzmin recognized this little returned spark instantly. "Oh sweetie. I finally get to raise you" Jazzmin stated to the little one, who quieted as he snuggled up to his mother. He clicked softly and yawned. It was obvious to Ratchet and the others that Jazz was happy and content right where he was.

"You did well my son" Ratchet said kissing Jazzmin's forehead.

'I just hope Jazz didn't come back without Prowl" Sunny stated.

"I can assure you Prowl is alive and well"

"Who is caring for him?" Sunny asked.

"Red, Flasher, and Charger." Sunny laughed at that, but he also knew that those three would be the perfect bots to raise Prowl. Ratchet smiled. "I agree and prowl has attached himself to Flasher"

Jazzmin smiled. "Well my little Jazz, it looks like you have come back to me, and Primus sent your mate as well." Jazz clicked little happy sounds.

Meanwhile, back at the other base on Cybertron, Prowl was happily giggling and nuzzling Flasher. Flasher smiled and nuzzled back. "Such a good little one." Prowl clicked and snuggled closer, while Red and Charger looked on. Flasher had tried to give Prowl to either of his mates, but Prowl, being the stubborn aft that he was, refused to go to anyone but Flasher at the time being. Red just smiled and handed over sparkling energon.

"I wish he would let you feed him, so I can take a little break, but it seems like he doesn't like me leaving him unless he is asleep and doesn't know' Flasher stated, taking the bottle and feeding prowl.

"I know love but we want him happy" Charger said.

Flasher nodded. "I just hope at some point, he will start going with you two too."

"I'm sure he will" Red said.

Prowl was in Flasher's arms as Flasher kissed his mates gently, unaware that this was going to help Prowl be willing to trust the other two. The little mechling just watched, enjoying seeing the love between the three.

Red and Charger kissed back. "When things are quiet" Charger said smiling. Flasher smiled, and thanks to help from Shortstock, all sparklings, including Shortstock, were soon in bed. "I think now is a good time' Flasher stated.

"We need you so bad Flash"

'You need me, huh, my lovelies?' flasher asked as he got close to his two mates and then began to tease them sensually.

"Mmm...yesss" Charger moaned and Red panted.

"Let's go back to the berth room, so that sparklings won't catch us" Flasher stated, stopping the sensual touches, hoping that his needy mates would follow him. They nodded and happily went to their berth. While Flasher laid Charger down on the berth, he kept Red upright so that Flasher would be able to kiss and tease Red while teasing Charger's array. Flasher was smiling, as his mates were putty in his hands.

"Please" Charger begged.

"Tell me what you want, Charger" Flasher stated, revealing his thick, throbbing spike.

"I need you...I need your spike''

Flasher teased Charger's own spike. "Where do you want me spike at – up your aft or your valve?' Flasher asked, as he kept both of his mates on edge.

Charger whimpered but finally got out he needed it in his aft.

"Red" Flasher asked sensually and with a husky voice, "Why don't you lay underneath Charger for now so that when I take his aft, his spike is taking your needy valve for the time being' Flasher said that as he teased Red's dripping valve.

Red panted and moaned and managed to nod at Flashers 'command'.

Charge found himself in a very new position, for as Flasher was going to take his aft, he was going to take Red's needy valve. This was like a dream come true for the young bot and he brought red's hand up to tease his valve.

"Need you both...Red can you stretch yourself" Charger asked. Red was too horny not to follow the command, and soon Charger's spike slipped in to Red, just as Flasher's hot, throbbing spike poked into Charger's aft. Charger cried out in pleasure.

Flasher opened special areas, and revealed two vibrators – one he stuck in charger's valve and the other he stick in Red's aft. And with Charger teasing Red's spike, it seemed like all the bases were covered. Red and Charger cried out in shock as something was inside them and began vibrating.

"I thought…ugh…I thought I'd spice things…. Up a bit" Flasher stated as he continued to pound into his mate's aft. Charger squirmed as the vibrator did as it was supposed to. Red squirmed a little less, as he had used something like this before, before Charger came back. Flasher was just happy he had the two so that they could do this. He continued his thrusting, hoping that both his mates were enjoying this. Charger tried to take the vibrator out of his valve but couldn't get a grip on it. Flasher moved it around a bit, and soon it was hitting nothing but pleasure spots in the small bot. Flasher smiled as his mates were enjoying this. He could tell. Charger couldn't stop crying out; neither could Red though he was quieter.

Seeing that both were out after their intense overloads, Flasher cooled down his own systems and then snuggled with his mates. He didn't care that he hadn't gotten off; all he had cared about was that his mates had gotten what they wanted. Charger came to first with a groan. Flasher and Red were asleep. Flasher's groin plating was closed while Red's was open. Charger had one guess what that meant – Flasher hadn't gotten off at all. Charger felt bad about that and wanted Flasher to have overload too. Red woke next, and saw what Charger did. Flasher was still sleeping, not worried that he hadn't overloaded, just happy that his mates had been happy. Charger looked to Red silently asking what do they do.

Red smiled. "We wake him up with one' Red stated quietly, having done this before. Charger nodded and followed Red's lead. With red's help, they got Flasher onto his side. "You lick his groin plating, I'll lick his aft" Red stated. Flasher bucked in his sleep as his mates started to tease him. Charger moved down and started licking. It didn't take long for Flasher's systems to open both his groin plating and his aft port plating, even though he was in a sound recharge. Charger glanced at Red to see what the other was doing. Red was using his tongue and getting the sleeping bot to buck. Charger quickly followed suit. Charger pushed his tongue in and worked Flasher.

Flasher bucked and started waking up. 'ungh….feels so good" flasher stated, not even half awake. Red increased his efforts so Charger did the same.

Flasher started waking up more, and while he enjoyed the pleasure, he was curious. "What have I done to deserve so much attention from you, my lovelies?" Flasher asked.

Charger stopped his ministrations and looked up. "You didn't overload before"

Flasher looked at his mates. "The most important thing to me was the pleasure you two received" Flasher stated, though he was enjoying the pleasure his mates were giving him at the moment.

"We want you to know pleasure too" Charger said not bringing up the vibrator.

Flasher could feel feelings coming from Charger, who still hadn't as of yet re-learned how to reign in his feelings. "Did I hurt you charger?" Flasher asked, stopping both of his mates, as he didn't want to take advantage of his mates nor did he want them to hurt because of something he did.

Charger shook his head. "Not really hurt...I just didn't like it...it bothered me..."

'I'm sorry, my love" Flasher stated, "from now on I promise not to use it on you unless you want me to." Charger nodded, he had no desire to have that thing in him again. Feeling bad, Flasher fell out of the mood, and he got up out of the bed without allowing his mates to help him overload. He felt like he didn't deserve it, after what he had done had bothered his mate so.

Red went to get up but Charger stopped him and he got up instead and went to Flasher stopping him.

"I'm sorry Charger" Flasher stated, not even seeing the bot approach. He just knew by the sound they made approaching him.

"I should have said something" Charger said referring to when the vibrator was actually being used. "Please come back to bed"

Flasher looked at his mate. "Are you two really sure you ever really wanted me?" He stated, still not believing at times that his mates had fought over him before he was even an adult.

"We wanted you then and we want you now" Charger said. "We love you"

Flasher turned and smiled, 'And I love both of you, with all my spark" Flasher stated before he took Charger's outstretched hand and allowed his mate to lead him back to the berth. Charger got him to lie down again before he and red went back to work on giving Flasher pleasure. Flasher bucked and moaned as his mates gave him pleasure, and it wasn't much longer before Flasher had a very large, very pleasant overload.

They smiled before cuddling together. "We love you."

Elsewhere, Dirt Tred was watching over his and his mate's new sparked sparklings, along with the sparklings Jolly had had earlier. Dirt still missed the ones he lost, and he had become slightly depressed after having sparked the newest sparklings. Jolly unfortunately couldn't be home much while he was stuck on more shifts. Dirt reached out to the one bot he hoped would listen, even though he knew the bot had been angry at him years ago. Dirt approached Keeper, in hope to get more time to see his mate.

"What can I do for you Dirt?" Keeper asked surprised to see the other.

"Maybe….maybe I don't….don't have a right to ask, but…. Is it possible for me to get to see my mate more often? He gets assigned….so many shifts, I only have seen him once since I sparked our new sparklings a month ago" Dirt Tred asked carefully.

Keeper frowned when he heard that. "Yes that is possible"

Dirt tred still kept his distance, fearful of Keeper. "If that can be done, I would be most grateful. I can't handle taking care of 6 little ones on my own" Tred stated.

"I will see to it that this matter is corrected" Keeper assured him. "Anything else?" Dirt couldn't think of anything else, and so he shook his head, but it was obvious to anyone looking at the bot that he wasn't very healthy.

"Dirt I want you to go to the med bay and get checked out" Keeper said.

Dirt nodded and quietly left. He wanted to go to the med bay, but not until he gathered his little ones. And so Dirt grabbed his six little sparklings and headed for the med bay. His oldest three were sick and his younger three were starting to show signs of being sick as well and Dirt was showing signs of sickness as well as major depression. And so, by the time Dirt reached the med bay, the medics were in complete shock to see the state he and his precious sparklings were in.

They rushed into action two of them taking the sparklings and the other taking care of Dirt. Dirt let the medics take care of him, as he was too weak to resist. And it was Fader who relayed to his brother about the condition of all 7. Keeper was not happy and had someone go look for Jolly. Jolly was working his tailpipe off for his supervisor, who was running the bot ragged. Jolly wanted to be with his family so bad, but his single mech-hating femme supervisor wasn't going to hear any of it.

When the mech from keeper arrived for him jolly had never been happier, it didn't matter if he were in trouble or not. He was about to drop by the time they got to keeper.

Jolly was too weak to stand when he was brought back to Keeper's office. It was obvious even to keeper that this mech had been overworked. "Forgive me…. My boss doesn't believe in giving me time off for my family. I believe she hates me, but I don't know why" Jolly stated, his lean condition backing his story. Keeper found who Jolly's boss was then he helped jolly to the med bay himself.

Jolly came into the med bay with the help from the prime and was deeply concerned when he saw his family. He wanted to go to his mate, who had been sedated, but he didn't have the energy. He cried as he saw all six of his babies in the med bay as well. "I wish I could kill that bitch" he whispered as he realized just what she was doing to his family.

"I will deal with her" keeper said and made sure jolly was seen to. Jolly nodded, too weak to do much else, and he allowed the medics to work on him while Keeper went to talk to his supervisor, Sparta.

"Sparta" Keeper said finding the femme.

Sparta took one look at who had called her name, and frowned when she found it was a mech. She didn't know he was the Prime, but she had no problem telling him off. "What the hell do you want, you stupid mech?" Sparta seethed, her hatred for mechs coming across clearly.

"I would watch that tone when you address someone"

"Why the hell should I care? I don't care who knows I hate mechs. I don't care if the Prime knows, as there is nothing he's gonna do about it anyway" Sparta smarted off, thinking too highly of herself.

"Oh? And why do you think the prime won't do anything?"

"Cause he is too high up to do anything and too stupid to know anything" she shot off her mouth. She had no idea she was just seconds from being thrown in the brig until Keeper could decide what exactly to do with her.

"Guards" he called and they appeared. "Yes Prime?" "Take this femme to the brig until I decide her fate"

Sparta fought the entire way, as she didn't even want a mech being within 5 feet of her, much less touching her. Mirage, who happened to see the whole thing, went up to talk to his son. "Prime, may I have a second of your time?" Mirage asked.

"Of course, always" Keeper said.

Once in private, Mirage let the formal side slip, "Son, I saw what happened. Are you ok?"

"I'm alright, she was just being mouthy and after her treatment of Jolly I have to think of what to do with her."

"Maybe, if she had her own femme mate, maybe she would understand. I can't say she would be changed from hating mechs, but maybe she would have more compassion on those who have families" Mirage suggested.

"But what femme would want her?"

"I can think of one – her name is Starshine. She lives on Earth, but she doesn't have any desire for mechs, maybe if those two met, they might hit it off" Mirage stated, unknowingly talking about Dirt Tred's former father and now niece.

"If you think that's best mom"

"You can still punish Sparta, just try bringing Starshine up here. I hear she is quite the looker, at least from other single mechs and femmes that have seen her on earth" Mirage stated, supporting his son. Keeper nodded and put in a message to Starshine asking if she were available to come to Cybertron.

Starshine, sick of being on earth, was glad to get the call. She told her parents, and then left. They were sad to see her leave, but they knew she wasn't happy on earth, so they wished her the best. And it didn't take too long before Starshine showed up in front of Keeper, her sexy and beautiful body causing all the single mechs to moan, as she was just so beautiful. "Hello, Prime, you called for me to come to Cybertron" Starshine asked.

"I did" Keeper said and told her what was going on.

Sparta sounded like an exciting bot, and Starshine wanted to meet her as soon as she was shone were her quarters were going to be. "She sounds like fun" Starshine stated, not intimidated at all by what she heard.

Keeper nodded. "Due to a recent...situation she has to be punished but then you can meet her"

"As you say, Prime. I think I can kick some sense into her" Starshine stated, seeming to know something in her own spark.

"For alls sake I hope so"

A few hours later, Starshine was in the rec room, after Sparta had been released from the brig. Starshine picked out Sparta easily and made her way over to her, hoping that she could help all here, including Sparta.

"Hi there" Starshine said.

Sparta was caught off guard, as rarely did anyone approach her without a hint of fear. "Who are you?" Sparta asked.

"Names Starshine"

"Sparta, and what do you want" Sparta asked, trying to ignore the other femmes hot looking body and Sparta's own spark's reaction to this femme.

"Just being social, got a problem with that?"

Sparta looked at the femme, "can we talk somewhere more private so I don't have to deal with all these mechs being around?" Sparta asked.

"Yeah sure"

Sparta and Starshine soon moved to another area, away from all the mechs and even other femmes, Sparta actually was less uptight than in the previous room. "So, Starshine, what brings you to Cybertron?"

"Oh I'm visiting family"

Sparta was saddened to hear that, as her spark was starting to beat for this femme. "Oh" Sparta stated, slightly saddened.

"Im gonna be here a while maybe for good." Sparta smiled slightly, hopeful that Starshine would stay. "You're very beautiful." Sparta blushed, completely caught off guard. "It's true darling."

"That's a very sweet compliment coming from someone who looks more beautiful than anyone one I have ever seen" Sparta stated, she could feel her spark starting to skip jolts.

"Thank you darling" Starshine said and was bold and kissed the other softly.

Sparta enjoyed the soft kiss and kissed back with the same passion. "My spark pulses for you, so bad" Sparta finally revealed.

"Mine pulses for you too"

Sparta smiled and hugged Starshine closer. Sparta wanted to submit to this femme, which was typically not like her, but she couldn't help it. Her spark wanted this and she could feel her valves getting wet. "Where can we go darling?"

"I don't have any quarters as I didn't want to live near any mechs. I just slept out under the stars" Sparta admitted, which Starshine didn't like.

"That won't do, come on we're getting quarters."

Sparta didn't like the sound of that, as it meant they had to deal with Keeper, the mech she had smarted off to. But not willing to leave Starshine's side at this point, Sparta went with her mate to be.

"Prime sir" Starshine said when they found him.

"Yes, Starshine" Keeper responded, responding nicely as Starshine had addressed him nicely. "What can I help you with?"

"Prime, sir, can I and Sparta have shared quarters?"

Keeper looked at the two, and could see that his mom had been right. Keeper nodded, "This quarters is open, and I think you two can have it. It is close to most of the young femmes, but not too far from other family units in case help is needed. And it is separated from the single mech quarters by the family quarters" Keeper stated, "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you prime" Starshine said and took Sparta to their new quarters and had her against the wall kissing her deeply. Sparta submitted to Starshine and enjoyed the ministrations, panting as Star rubbed her chest and her hot groin plating.

"Will you be mine?" Starshine said rubbing Sparta.

"Uh huh" Sparta stated, enjoying what Star was doing to her systems.

"Then open for me I want all of you." Sparta shivered as she revealed her twin dripping valves, waiting for her mate to do what she was going to do. Sparta also opened her extremely sensitive chest, so that Star could tease those nodes as well. Star leaned down and worked the nodes with her mouth while using her fingers to tease the exposed valves. Sparta moaned and bucked into her soon to be mate. She couldn't believe she found someone so perfect that she wanted to submit to them. Star continued working Sparta over. "Spread for me/"

Sparta spread wide as she lay flat on the berth, doing as she was commanded. Star worked the valves slipping her fingers in deeper and gently started interfacing with her soon to be mate. Sparta moaned and groaned in pure pleasure, and was just waiting to hear her mate tell her to release her spark.

"Do you like me darling, do you want my babies?"

"Yes…yes my love…I want you…I want your babies" Sparta stated excitedly.

"Then show me your spark my darling."

Sparta revealed her spark, it was far from perfect, but Starshine didn't seem to care. "Need your babies in me" Sparta stated as her spark waited for her soon to be mate. Star released her spark and waited for Sparta's to merge with hers. Sparta's spark rushed over and bonded and merged with Star's spark, as if she feared it was going to be taken away from her. And as the two sparks merged, Sparta's spark flashed twice, indicating that both her chambers were now filled with twin sparklings, for a total of 4 sparklings. Star smiled and kissed her mate deeply and continued to finger her. Sparta enjoyed the ministrations and overloaded several times, feeling bad that she hadn't done anything for Star.

"This is for your beautiful I'll let you return the favor soon."

Sparta was now a puddle of goo, and now it was star's turn to see if she could at least make Sparta a little more "mech friendly."

"Now my darling why are you so hostile towards mechs" Star asked gently working the other keep her agreeable.

"Had so many mechs tell me I wasn't good enough, have had several beat me, and several attempted to rape me. It was only thanks to a strong femme who helped me that I was able to get as far as I have" Sparta stated, not quite revealing that she had been beaten by both her mother and father who were both mechs.

"Oh my darling not all mechs are bad, there are so many good ones in my family. For me will you give them a chance?"

"For you my love, I will do anything for you" Sparta stated, feeling the love that Star pulsed her.

Star kissed her lovingly. "Do you want some energon?"

"Yes, please" Sparta answered, still coming down from her overload high. Star kissed her again and got them both energon and fed Sparta. Sparta, feeling safe once again, curled up next to her mate as Starshine fed her.

Meanwhile, Keeper went to go check on Jolly and his family. Jolly was semi-conscious when keeper came in. Dirt was still out of it, and while the month old sparklings were safe, healthy, and moving around in their special berth, the older sparklings were all still sick. Jolly saw Keeper, and was waiting for the reason Keeper had sent for him. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, Jolly, you aren't. I was trying to help Dirt, as he had asked me to see if you could get more time to spend time at home with him. It wasn't until I spoke with Sparta that I realized it was nothing you had done" Keeper stated.

Jolly nodded. "I want to be home"

"I think that now, Sparta won't be the same, and you will get to spend more time with your family" Keeper stated.

Jolly nodded. "My babies, my mate all sick."

'I've got both you and your mate off for a few weeks, please, get well" Keeper stated, placing a hand on Jolly's shoulder.

"Jolly, once you get better, the babies will be ready to head home, though your older sparklings and your mate will need a little more time" Fader stayed, having come over.

Jolly nodded. "I'll take care of them"

"I know you will" stated keeper, who checked on Dirt and the older sparklings, and was happy to see that the sparklings were doing well, though Dirt didn't seem to be doing better. "Fader, can you bring Jolly over by Dirt, I think it will help both of them." Fader nodded and brought Dirt over. Dirt, sensing his mate close by, snuggled as close as he could get. Jolly held him and pulsed love.

Dirt started stirring a bit, but his depression came through loud and clear through the bond. Jolly pulsed love and need. Dirt responded to the love, and slowly onlined his optics slowly. "Hey beautiful" Jolly said.

Dirt just cried, as it had been so long since he had been with his mate and since he had heard his mate's loving voice. Keeper had an idea. "Fader, let me take the babies and then you can move dirt and Jolly into a private area of the med bay. And I will take the older sparklings when they are ready as well" Keeper stated, flooring Jolly.

"Sure Keeper you got it"

Keeper took the healthy little ones and Dirt and Jolly were moved to a private area. "I…I missed you" Dirt slowly stated, still not quite up to par, but starting to get better.

"I've missed you terribly"

"I couldn't handle taking care of 6 sparklings on my own anymore, so I went to Keeper to ask if I could have more time with you" Dirt stated.

"I'm glad you did, we have few weeks for each other now." Dirt smiled and hugged his mate, as he had wanted this for so long. Jolly hugged back and kissed Dirt softly.

"Baby…I know I am not feeling 100 percent, but…. I need you… in me" Dirt stated.

"Are you sure? I don't want to drain you?"

"I need you… so badly… I have a drip going…. Please love me" Dirt begged, his groin rubbing against his mate's groin.

"I will beloved" Jolly said and got his mate ready. It didn't take long before Dirt was mewling in pure pleasure and was ready to be taken by his mate. Jolly was gentle as he took Dirt. Dirt's valve milked Jolly's stiff spike, making Jolly realize that he needed this just as much as his mate did. "So amazing" jolly purred. Dirt just mewled in pleasure, unable to say anything, but he didn't have to as his mewls were music to his mate's audios. Jolly took his time as he made love to his mate. Dirt took what he could get. He wasn't ready for more sparklings, as he had sparked just a month ago. Jolly knew that and didn't ask for one. Dirt was just glad for the time to be with his mate, and the overload was fantastic. Jolly overloaded too and filled his mate kissing him deeply. Dirt kissed back before he fell into recharge, his mate soon joining him.

Elsewhere, Sparta woke up next to her mate, Starshine, who was still sleeping with her valves exposed. Feeling that she wanted to make sure her mate knew she was willing to pleasure her, Sparta began licking both valves with her tongue, hoping she was bringing Star pleasure. Star moaned in her sleep and arched. Sparta kept up her tender ministrations, starting to learn what her mate liked and didn't like. Slowly Star woke as she was pleasured. Sparta tried to make sure Star felt nothing but pleasure, though Sparta had a long way to go to know what Star would like, but Sparta proved she was willing to learn and very enthusiastic about making sure her mate was loved and pleasured. Star kissed her and gently guided her now and then.

Sparta took the guidance, and memorized the corrections, using her tongue deeper into her mate's valves. "Oh baby...mmmm that feels good." Sparta felt a swelling in her spark at the compliment and she tried hard to make sure her mate continued to feel nothing but pleasure. "Mmm ...more baby." Sparta showed a talent that no one knew she had, as her tongue split and teased both of her mate's valves at once while her fingers danced over sensitive nodes in the groin array area.

Star moaned in exquisite pleasure and surprise. "Oh my beloved Sparta..." Sparta smiled in the praise, keeping up on the ministrations, as she wanted to show her mate how much she loved her by giving her as many overloads as possible. Star cried out as the first overload hit. Sparta enjoyed the sweet taste of her mate and redoubled her efforts to bring Star as much pleasure as possible. Sparta was getting wet as she did this, but this wasn't for her, this was for her mate. Star moaned and arched begging for more as more overloads ripped through her. Sparta kept up her efforts, glad to have made her mate happy.

After that last big overload star grabbed Sparta and kissed her deeply. "My beautiful Sparta time for you to overload" Star said and pushed her fingers into her mates valves and worked her. Sparta didn't know what to say, but she moaned as her mate spoiled her with pleasure. Sparta's submissive mewls were music to Star's audios. Star worked her for a time before telling her to overload. Sparta overloaded and overloaded, mewling and enjoying the pleasure. Star kissed her mate deeply. "So beautiful my Sparta, have you ever had a spike before?" Sparta shook her head, as while she had been almost raped in the past, none of them had ever got near her valves. "Do you trust me?" Sparta nodded, willing to try anything her mate wanted her to do.

Star reached into subspace and took out a strap on and let Sparta see it and encouraged her to touch it. "I will be very careful my love, the partners in the past like this. I hope you will too"

Sparta nodded, willing to give it a try. 'Anything for you my love" Sparta stated, lust still in her voice from the previous overloads. Star put the strap on, on and gently teased one valve with just the tip not actually penetrating yet. Sparta felt the tip. It felt strange but not unpleasant. Star kissed her softly before easing the tip in. Sparta moaned, it was slightly painful, but she wanted to feel more, as it felt somewhat pleasant as well. She kissed her mate, encouraging her to take her. Star gently eased the fake spike into her mate.

Sparta squirmed in pleasure as she was taken by her mate, pleasure surging through her systems. "Make me your bitch" Sparta stated.

Star smiled and started to pound her mate. "You want to be my bitch?"

"Yes, yours and only yours" Sparta stated. Starshine had thoroughly broken the normally defiant and bitchy femme.

"You're my bitch, my Sparta" Star said and faced Sparta's one valve with her fingers, while she used the spike on the other.

"Yes…..yours….ungh" Sparta stated, submitting to her more dominant mate.

"Do you need overload? Do you need to feel my fluid in you?" Star said knowing how she had modified her strap on to simulate transfluid.

"Yesss…." Sparta hissed, arching as she was so stimulated.

"Then overload and have my fluid"

Sparta let out a guttural groan as she overloaded, and overloaded twice more when she felt the fluid inside her.

Star moaned in delight as she 'filled' her mate. "Did you like this?"

"Uh huh" Sparta managed to get out, pleasure shot as ever.

"Good, do you need rest? I would like to take your second valve if you're up to it"

"Make me completely yours…take my other valve….let me know who I belong to" Sparta stated, absentmindedly rubbing her second valve in anticipation of the faux spike. Star pulled out of the one valve before sliding into the second and let her mate adjust.

Sparta let her mate take her, glad for whoever suggested that she find a mate. Star took her again and again wanting her to be hers in every way. By the end of the session, Sparta knew she was Starshine's and that she would treat mechs with more respect than she had been.

"Have I hurt you in anyway?" Star asked kissing Sparta deeply, possessively. Sparta shook her head no and curled closer into her mate, returning the passionate kiss.

Star held Sparta close to her. "I love you my beautiful one and I hope you carry my babies. You will be even more beautiful when you're big and round with them."

"Yes, my love…' Sparta added, hoping that she really did carry her mate's babies.

"I love you" Star said affection in her voice and nuzzled the other femme.

"I love you, too" Sparta stated, returning the affection. Star was such a loving mate; Sparta would do anything for her.

Star talked about various things as they lazily kissed and caressed each other. "Anytime you want to take me with the strap on all you have to do is say something." Sparta didn't feel it was her place to dominate, but she nodded anyway.

Star kissed Sparta. "You can take me anytime, you may be my bitch but you are my mate and I love you and we are partners. There will be times I want you to take me" Sparta humbly smiled and cuddled with her mate, glad to have finally found someone who loved her so much. Star held Sparta close kissing her lazily. Sparta kissed back, unaware come the next day she was not going to feel so good.

Meanwhile, Red and his mates were learning how to raise Prowl, who they couldn't believe was such a little hellion at times. Chargers optics brightened seeing the little sparkling cause the damage he did. But no matter what, Prowl never seemed to cause any problems for Flasher, as Prowl had learned quickly, not being able to be with his favorite parent was not a fun punishment.

"Prowl baby I have to go to work so be good for Charger and Red." Prowl nodded, but Red knew it wasn't going to take long before prowl became a troublemaker. "I mean it prowl be good" Flasher said.

"Be good, or Flasher will come home late and you won't see him till tomorrow morning, as he will come back past your bed time" Charger added. Prowl looked at the small bot, fear in his optics, and he clung to Flasher.

"Please come home daddy" Prowl stated, tears in his optics.

"Then be good and I'll be home before your bed time''

Prowl nodded, and fearing having no time with Flasher, Prowl behaved to a "T." Red wasn't happy with the way Charger had done this, as Red knew sometimes work went over despite trying to get out on time. Red just prayed that Flasher didn't have a crazy day today or it would shatter poor little Prowl's world, as he was being so good. Flasher headed to work and during his break he went home right before Prowls bedtime, he had enough time to do his normal nighttime ritual with prowl before going back to work. The ritual lasted all of 10 minutes, but it was something that Prowl treasured. It was 10 minutes where he didn't have to share daddy with anybody.

"Goodnight my little Prowl, daddy's proud of you"

The next day, figuring that he would try to pull the bluff, Prowl misbehaved, and unfortunately, Flasher got stuck at his duty and wasn't able to come home and do their special time together, too busy with other stuff. Prowl was inconsolable. Charger and red did their best to calm prowl. Prowl eventually fell into a restless recharge, but he learned his lesson fast. Flasher finally made it home during the night and was there when Prowl woke up the following morning.

Prowl, upon spotting Flasher, made a beeline for the bot, crying as he had missed their little ritual. Prowl wanted to be picked up. Flasher was tired, but he knew Prowl was at a very delicate time in terms of development. And so, though tired, Flasher scooped up Prowl, who buried his little faceplates in Flasher's chest, and clung to the bot tightly. Flasher was just glad he had the next two nights off.

"Good morning my little Prowl"

'I…I missed you, daddy' Prowl stated, trying to bury himself into Flasher.

"I missed you to" Flasher said holding Prowl close. Prowl fell asleep in Flasher's arms, clinging tightly to the bot. Flasher laid down and charger fed Flasher before covering him and prowl up. Flasher soon was sound asleep, prowl curled up against him. The shot was so cute, Red Alert knew he had to keep a shot of it, just in case he ever needed to make sure Prowl behaved when all grown up. Charger smiled too and he and red took care of the other babies and the house.

Meanwhile Keeper watched Jolly and dirt's sparklings, along with his own. His mates were there to help. It was obvious to see that while sweet and fairly well-behaved, the little ones were a lot of work. And only today, the other three, all better, came to be watched over, as Dirt was still in the med bay, and jolly wanted to stay with him. Saber smiled a little as they had the others joined them. Saber and Kit showered the little ones with love, just like they did their own sparklings, and the 6 really responded to it. The three oldest, though slightly scared at first, soon relaxed as Keeper and his mates own sparklings helped them.

"I do hope Dirt gets well soon, this is horrible what happened to them."

"If what I have seen is any indication, this won't be happening again' Keeper stated.

"Good" Saber said.

"I can't believe any bot wouldn't let another bot see their own family" Kit stated.

"I'm sad to say that does happen" Keeper said.

"I don't understand how she even got to be a supervisor if she was such a mech hater" Saber stated.

"If her attitude hasn't changed I may look into it"

"Don't judge her before you get to know her, there may be a reason she felt the way she did" kit stated.

Keeper nodded. "Will you two be alright loves? I need to take care of a few things." Both nodded, as Jolly and Dirt's little ones were very well behaved. That and their own sparklings were helping out as much as possible as well. Keeper kissed them before he went to his office.

Meanwhile Ratchet commed Cybertron wanting Mirage and Wingspan especially. "You called us" Mirage stated, Wingspan also on the comm.

"What did you need, Uncle Ratchet?" Wingspan asked.

"I have a message to deliver"

"What message is that, Ratchet?" Mirage asked, wingspan curious as well.

"He sparked his little ones and very much wants you to come."

"On our way" Wingspan stated, and he grabbed Mirage before they both left, not telling their mates about their visit to earth, as this was too good to pass up. It didn't take very long before Wingspan touched down, carrying Mirage. The two soon met up with Ratchet.

"What surprise did you have for us?" Mirage asked, shocking Ratchet in the fact that he was again sparked.

"Come I'll take you to Jazzmin" Ratchet said taking them and Grayfire let them in with a smile. Jazzmin, upon seeing the two, ran up and hugged them tightly, remembering just how influential these two bots were in his development.

"I'm so happy you came"

"We are happy to be here' Wingspan stated.

'But please, what is the good news?" Mirage asked. Jazzmin smiled and brought the sparklings over and picked up Jazz.

Mirage and Wingspan were shocked as they saw little Jazz, though they didn't try to take the little one, not wanting to upset the little bot. "Ratchet, have you told Crasher?" Mirage asked.

"No, not yet" he said as Jazz heard Mirages voice and clicked happily.

"He recognizes you voice, Mirage" wingspan stated, unaware that Jazz recognized his voice as well. Jazz got even more excited hearing Wingspan.

Jazzmin noticed Jazz's response. "Would you like Wingspan to hold you, Jazz?" Jazzmin asked his small son. Jazz clicked his yes clicks.

Jazzmin smiled. "Wingspan, Jazz would like you to hold him? Are you ready to hold him?" Jazzmin asked and wingspan nodded, accepting the little sparkling. Mirage smiled and rubbed Jazz's helm as Wingspan held the little one. Jazz nuzzled Mirages hand and purred in Wingspan arms.

Mirage kissed Jazz's little cheek while Wingspan held the little one, both unaware that their mates were looking for them, especially Mirage's mate, since he was sparked. Jazz reached over and Wingspan passed Jazz off to Mirage, who held the little one close. Jazz clicked at Mirage.

"Yes Jazz, I am going to have more sparklings' Mirage stated, surprising Wingspan. Jazz clicked something else.

"No, we were in too much of a hurry to tell our mates we are here" Mirage stated. Ratchet rubbed his face and made another comm to Cybertron.

And while Ratchet was trying to reach wingspan and Mirage's mate, little Jazz was clicking at Mirage and Jazz in a fashion that made it sound like the little one was disappointed in the two. Grayfire, not knowing the history, was confused.

"Sorry mama" Wingspan said.

"Mama?" Grayfire asked, not understanding.

"This is our mama, reborn"

"Jazz is a returned spark, as am I, love" Jazzmin stated, and then explained things to Grayfire just as Ratchet was coming back from getting an audioful from not only Runway, but also Pincer, Optimus and a bot he didn't know – Highrider.

"Can one of you tell me who Highrider is?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh that's just Nana" Mirage stated, neglecting to tell how the bot was related to him.

"Need a little more info then that"

Mirage sighed. "Highrider is Onyx's mother. Highrider was abused by my maternal grandfather, who raised Onyx to be a brat. Highrider didn't know anything about me, other than what his son told him, which was I was only a brat. When I told him of all that had happened, Highrider wished he had known sooner and he could have helped save me" Mirage stated.

Ratchet nodded trusting Mirages judgment. "Well both of you are going to be fussed at when you get home"

Mirage sighed. 'Especially you, Mr. I'm sparked but I'm still going to travel without letting anyone know" Ratchet stated. Jazz clicked and cooed at Mirage.

Mirage sighed, but he figured he better tell Jazz. "Mama, my creators are back. My mates and I have to raise them, and if they can't change, Primus will send them to the pit. This is their last chance to redeem themselves" Mirage stated to the little one as much as to Ratchet and his brother. Jazz clicked love to Mirage.

Mirage appreciated it, but he was starting to think that they had overstayed their welcome. "We have to go now, mama. You behave' Mirage stated, handing Jazz back to Jazzmin.

Jazzmin took Jazz. "You're always welcome" Mirage and Wingspan nodded a thank you and then took off, unaware of how riled up their mates were.

"Want to present a united front?" Wingspan asked his brother.

"I don't think it will matter, as I think Nana and my mates will have my aft tied to the bed after this" Mirage stated.

"I would have kept you safe and not let you overdo it"

"But still…"Mirage stated. And soon they arrived at the base of the Prime, their mates waiting for them. Wingspan stood protectively in front of his brother. Mirage put up no defense, knowing that his mates had valid concerns regarding his disappearance.

"We were asked to go to earth so we went" Wingspan said.

"We understand that, "Runway stated, "but you still could have commed on your way there."

"We apologize for not thinking, but the reason we were called was worth it"

"Wingspan, you have to understand travel can be dangerous on a sparked bot" Optimus stated. "I know you were excited to see Jazz, but remember, you have families back here as well."

"I know Optimus but I was shielding Mirage"

Mirage just sighed. "Can I just go home?" Mirage asked, as he was exhausted. Optimus nodded and they took Mirage home. Wingspan went with his mate, who wasn't nearly as upset as Mirage's mates had been. But when Mirage came home, he was practically attacked by all the little sparklings. Snowy and his mate were out and about, but that still didn't make things any easier. Optimus helped calm the sparklings down and so did pincer.

Onyx and Quartz especially wanted to see mommy as they had missed Mirage, who seemed to know how to handle them the best out of Mirage and his mates. Optimus carried them over and handed them over.

Mirage lay down before he took the two. He had given some love to his other sparklings, and now it was time to share love with his former creators. "Did my babies miss mommy?" Mirage stated as he showered the little ones with love, even though he was tired. They both clicked and snuggled. Mirage fell into recharge, his arms safely wrapped around the two little sparklings that had snuggled up against him, near his warm, loving spark. Optimus hooked up a drip but let Mirage sleep. Highrider saw the sight and couldn't believe it. He, like everyone else, had worried how Mirage would react with the little ones, but Mirage was surprising everyone it seemed. Highrider hoped things would be alright.

Several hours later, Mirage woke, only to find his little creators snuggling into him. They looked so cute, and he gently stroked them as they slept, sharing love with them. Primus was smiling, as he was sure Mirage was going to help these two turn around. They clicked in their sleep. "See, this is what love is' Mirage whispered softly. They clicked and snuggled.

Mirage loved them, but he needed his mates, so he passed the sleeping little ones to Highrider and then finally was able to share time with his two mates. Highrider smiled and sent Mirage on his way. Mirage smiled, happy that Highrider now had a second chance, and so Mirage headed back to his mates, who had sent the other sparklings elsewhere. They smiled when they saw Mirage and started to spoil him.

And as Mirage was getting spoiled, Onyx and Quartz were waking up to realize that they were no longer near "mommy" and they began to quietly fuss.

"Shhh, it's alright babies mommy will come back. Nana gets to spend time with you darlings." They looked up and nana who smiled down on them and began to shower them with love. And soon, they began to enjoy being with nana as well. Highrider smiled and while he showered them with love he played with them and sang softly. His voice not as beautiful as Firesong's of course but was still pleasant.

Onyx and Quartz, once over the shock of being away from "mommy", enjoyed the love and soon also began to snuggle and bond with Highrider. Highrider smiled and held them close to his spark. Highrider smiled upon realizing just how loving these two could be, if brought up in a house or houses full of love. "Sweet babies nana loves you"

Firesong came home to find his mate sitting on the couch, holding two sleeping sparklings. Firesong knew instantly who the sparklings were. The only question in his mind was would they accept him as they had his mate. Highrider smiled and kissed Firesong. "Sing my love they like it."

Firesong cleared his throat and began using his powerful and seductive baritone voice that seemed to soothe even the sleeping sparklings and made Highrider's spinal unit shiver in pleasure at hearing the beautiful tones. And as he sang, he gently rubbed the helm of each tiny sparkling, showering love on the little ones as well. Highrider smiled he had missed his true loves beautiful voice and he smiled at the sparklings.

Firesong then began an ancient Cybertronian lullaby and sparkling love song, one that Highrider had heard many times when sparked with Onyx, and one that onyx responded to immediately, as even Onyx had missed this after Firesong was killed. Onyx's eyes onlined and he cooed. Firesong took the little one as Onyx reached out to the older medic. Onyx curled in tightly as he heard the song, and it was obvious even to Highrider that Onyx didn't want Fire to go anywhere.

"Your voice always calmed him when I carried him, and you would sing to sooth me and them"

"I am just glad that Primus has given me a second chance to be with you, and a second chance for onyx and his mate to be raised. I know not everyone was happy when the news first broke, but I think now that things have changed, these two won't be the same brats that were spoiled rotten and caged in the well of all sparks" fire stated, relaying something Highrider wasn't even aware of.

"I never knew that..." Highrider said.

"Primus had given them several chances to redeem themselves, but they refused. This time he gave them an ultimatum. Either they changed or they would never be allowed to return to the well of all sparks. They would have to go to the Pit. And when he sent their sparks there for a short time, so they knew what he was threatening, both agreed to clean up their act" fire stated, stroking Onyx's helm gently.

"I feel like I failed Onyx...that if only I had been stronger be would have turned out differently"

"You did the best you could. There was nothing else you could have done, it was not your fault, and even Primus knows that" Firesong stated.

''Do you really think so?"

"Onyx may have been spoiled, but he wasn't the aggressor. The only reason Onyx lied to you about his son was that he was afraid that Quartz would kill him. Onyx also didn't hit Mirage most of the time either, but then he didn't stop his mate form doing it. He was punished because he wasn't willing to stop her and, due to hating her and the sham relationship, occasionally he did things he shouldn't have. And it was his own fault for ending up blind before he was killed" Firesong revealed. "He tried to love her, but it didn't work." Highrider looked at the femme he held still.

"She is too young now to know of her past crimes. They were wiped from her, in hopes of giving her a true chance. We need to love both of them, and once we do that, I think they will change. She saw her parents in the pit and was frightened by what they looked like and what deprivation did to a spark" Firesong added. Highrider nodded trusting his mate. Firesong went to sit by his mate, onyx still in his arms. The two sleeping sparklings snuggled in closer, as if sensing the love from the sparks that they were near. "Discipline will be the key' Firesong stated, kissing his mate, hardly able to wait until Mirage or one of his mates came to pick up the little ones, as Firesong wanted to ravish and spoil his mate, who's sparkling bump was just starting to grow.

"I love you so" Highrider said. A short time later, Pincer came and picked the two little ones up. They were happily chirping and cooing as they knew they were headed back to "mommy."

"Thank you for keeping them" Pincer said and Highrider nodded smiling.

"Our pleasure" Firesong stated, and as Pincer left, Fire closed the door and began to lightly run his hands over his mate's barely visible sparkling bump.

Highrider moaned. "Oh baby"

"I think there is someone else here in this room that could use some tender loving care' Firesong stated, his beautiful voice once again sending wonderful chills through Highrider's systems.

"Mmm...ohhh please..."

Fire smiled, "tell me what you need, my little songbird" Firesong whispered, the old nickname making Highrider shake even more, as he had waited so long to hear it once again.

"You...I need you..." Highrider moaned. Fire smiled and began ravishing his mate. Both thoroughly enjoyed it.


	45. Chapter 45

Meanwhile, elsewhere, having finally gotten out of the shared quarters, Sparta was trying to be somewhat like her old self, but it was proving difficult and she wasn't feeling so good. She begrudgingly headed to the med bay, not thrilled that all the medics were mechs but then, having promised to be better, she wasn't going to bitch them out either.

"Can I help ya?" EMT asked.

Sparta looked at the mech. He was one of the few she could tolerate in her persona before. "I'm not feeling well, and I am wondering if you could check my systems over, please?" Sparta stated quietly a far cry from her normal demeanor. Fader didn't want to deal with her, neither did Aid or Urgent for that matter as she always treated them very disrespectfully.

"Sure thing" EMT said and scanned Sparta. "Congratulations are in order yer sparked. Both your chambers are carrin life."

'Both chambers?" Sparta asked, as she was shocked and didn't know if this would be a good thing or not.

EMT nodded. "Four little sparks total" he said and showed her the results.

Sparta nodded. "Thank you, EMT" she stated as she slipped out of the med bay to find a place to cry. Yes, she had wanted her mate's babies, but she hadn't planned on having more than one or two at once and she wasn't sure if her mate would be happy with her for being so receptive and fruitful. Starshine could feel her mate's pain and went looking for her. Sparta was sitting on the floor in a dark room holding her knees to her chest crying when her mate finally found her.

"Oh beloved what's the matter" Starshine asked concerned coming to her.

"I… I… I'm… I'm sparked…with four" Sparta stated, trembling as she said it, afraid her mate would be angry with her for being able to produce so many sparklings at once.

"Really? Oh love that's wonderful! Is that why you're upset?" Sparta nodded, tears still dripping from her optics, as she had missed the part about her mate being happy about the news. "Oh my love this is wonderful" Starshine said kissing Sparta happily.

"You're…not upset….with me for having…. So many?" Sparta asked, shocked but still accepting the gentle kiss.

"No my love I'm not upset with you at all" Starshine said smiling. Sparta's crying began to slow and soon stopped. And she snuggled into her mate, just needing to feel loved. Starshine pulsed love and assurance to her mate as she held her close. Sparta began to feel much better now that she knew her sparkmate was happy with her and still loved her. "I love sparklings my darling and I love you"

"I love you too" Sparta stated, snuggling into her mate tighter. 'And thank you for loving me"

"I will always love you" Starshine said. Sparta found herself starting to feel hornier, but she wasn't sure if her mate was willing to take her here in the open, in a dark little used public room.

Starshine smiled feeling the horny pulses. "Does my darling need something?"

'uh huh" Sparta stated before submissively revealing her valves, her aft port, and the hypersensitive nodes under her chest armor. Starshine kissed her mate before working her entire body with loving touches.

Sparta was in heaven as her mate spoiled her. She especially enjoyed as her mate teased her virgin aft port, and she secretly hoped that at some point, her mate would take the "magic" dildo, as Sparta called it, and use it on the submissive bot's aft.

"What do you need my love tell me"

"Spike my aft with your magic dildo" Sparta stated, moaning in lust as she said it.

"Then you shall have it, turn over baby" Starshine said getting the strap on out and putting it on. Sparta got in the commanded position and began shaking in anticipation with what her mate was going to do with her. Both her valves were dripping wet, and Starshine realized for as much as a bitch as Sparta had been, all she really wanted was to submit to some strong female. Starshine kissed the back of Sparta's neck as she got her aft ready. Sparta let her mate know in no uncertain terms just how much she was enjoying all this.

"Are you ready my darling for me to take your pretty aft?" Sparta nodded, not trusting her voice. She really needed this. Star was very careful as she eased into the others aft. Sparta felt the toy enter her and though it was slightly painful, she felt nothing but pleasure and encouraged her mate to take her and ravish her. Star let her adjust before she began thrusting in and out of her mate. Sparta began having one long continuous overload as her mate took her, and the dripping valves were more than enough to show Starshine that Sparta was truly enjoying this, especially since her voice box had been shorted out due to the prolonged pleasure.

Star smiled and fingered her mate's valves as she thrusted. Sparta was so close, all she needed was her mate to "overload" into her for the big finish, but she couldn't say anything as her voice was shorted out, and so she tried using her body to pleasure Star, hoping to get complete release. Star got the hint and thrust harder and faster soon overloading inside of her mate. After feeling the fluid, Sparta shivered in an intense overload before passing out from pure pleasure, areas still completely exposed. Star smiled and gently pulled out and cleaned her mate up before carrying her home.

Meanwhile, Dirt had now recovered and was back at home working with their sparklings. He hoped jolly would be home soon, as the bot had gone off to run an errand that Dirt didn't know was going to be a surprise for him. Jolly was on the way home with something he had finally got to finish making for his mate. Dirt had finally got all the sparklings to bed and was resting on the couch, exhausted, when Jolly came in. "Love" Jolly said gently. Dirt just looked at his mate, a little too tired to utter a response, though he did smile. Jolly came over and kissed Dirt lovingly. "I have something for you"

Dirt looked at his mate in great surprise, having not expected his mate to spoil him so. Jolly handed him a simple looking box. "Open it."

Carefully, dirt opened the simple looking box, only to find something special inside. "What is it?" he asked, his voice sounding happy yet tired.

Jolly took the item out and held it. "Press here." Dirt pressed and waited for the object to do something. The item transformed and revealed a collection of pictures of their little ones all of them even the ones taken from them. Dirt was happy to get the object, but when he saw the little ones who had been murdered he began to shake and cry, remembering the terrible incident and how he had been unable to stop it. He had pushed it far from his mind, but seeing the little ones again, flooded him with memories, both good and bad, though the one that stuck out was the night he lost them.

"I know it hurts my love but we have to remember the good times not the bad." Dirt nodded but still cried a little longer in his mate's arms, knowing his mate would ever be able to understand but would still be able to help him through this.

"I wish I could go back to that night and save them." Little did Jolly know he was going to get his wish. Jolly fed his mate some energon before putting him to bed.

Dirt soon fell asleep, though before Jolly could do likewise, a floating ball of light approached him. "My son…my son…where are you?' Primus stated, talking to Jolly.

"Who...?"

"You know me, my son. It is I Primus, and I have heard your prayer. You wish to have had a chance to save Crossbow and your other babies, am I correct?" Primus asked, already knowing but wanting to hear it from the bot.

"Yes...I will do anything to save them."

"Are you willing to lose perfect vision and be forced to wear a special visor for the rest of your life as well as walk with a bit of a limp?" Primus asked, knowing what would happen if he allowed Jolly to go back in time.

"If it means my babies live then yes"

Things changed right before Jolly's now scarred optics, he felt the visor over his optics, his left leg had a bit of a limp to it and he had several scars from the fight, as did dirt, but jolly felt something – the younglings, their first set of babies, were now alive. Jolly went and looked at his now alive babies and wept. Crossbow woke, and was slightly surprised to see his father in the doorway crying.

"Go back to sleep baby daddy just had a horrible nightmare and came to make sure you and the others were alright"

"Sure dad" crossbow stated, the deep voice making Jolly smile.

"I love you bow"

"Love you too, dad" bow stated, before falling back into recharge. Jolly smiled and checked the other babies before limping back to his and Dirt's room. Dirt woke upon feeling his mate, and began to spoil Jolly with attention.

"Mmm, what's brought this on?"

"I just wanted to spoil you my love" Dirt stated, not revealing he had placed his strap-on on.

Jolly smiled softly. "Alright my love"

Dirt hit all his mate's hotspots and was using his tongue on Jolly's valve while stroking Jolly's stiff spike. 'I have a bit of a surprise for you, my love" dirt stated.

"Mmmm...Ohhh...w...what's that..."

Dirt carefully placed his strap-on near his mate's valve, not penetrating just yet, but rubbing, not wanting to stress his mate out. Jolly made a surprised sound.

"I know you are still sensitive about your valve, love. And I won't take you unless you want me to" dirt stated, trying to bring his mate pleasure.

"J...just be careful..."

Slowly dirt inched in, his strap on smaller than the bot who had raped Jolly, but it had also been a long time since Jolly had let him anywhere near his valve, especially with the strap on. Dirt only hope his mate was experiencing pleasure. Jolly tried to control himself as Dirt eased in. Dirt slid fully in and then just sat there, waiting for his mate to adjust and kissing his mate gently, trying to stimulate other hot zones in order to make sure Jolly felt little other than pleasure and love.

Jolly did his best to relax and let Dirt show him pleasure. Dirt moved slowly, barely sliding his strap on in and out of his mate, unknowingly hitting extremely sensitive wiring that soon began to send nothing but pure need to jolly's processor. Jolly moaned and cried out. Dirt began to move a little faster, sensing his mate was enjoying this. Jolly clung to his mate. Dirt, in a way, longed to knock up his mate, not to be mean or hurtful in anyway, but as a way of saying the thank you he felt he never got to say for saving them all that one night they were almost killed.

Dirt's longing filled Jolly and it was all he could think of.

"Are you enjoying this love?" dirt asked, unaware Jolly could only think of pleasure…well pleasure and getting knocked up with his own mate's babies.

"Yess...please..."

"Please what, my love?" dirt asked, caught slightly off guard, though he didn't stop his gentle thrusting or his playing with hotspots.

"I...I need your sparklings..."

Dirt was slightly shocked, though he didn't stop his ministrations. "You want my babies, love?" he asked.

"Yes...please..." Jolly moaned.

"Then let me see that hot spark of yours, my love" Dirt stated as he thrusted as well as teased Jolly's chestplates in just the right manner. Jolly opened his chest and let his spark out.

Dirt stroked the spark before allowing it to float free. He then released his own spark, but before he let them meet, he wanted to be sure. "You're sure you want my babies, love?" Dirt asked, getting close to overloading. Jolly nodded panting still feeling Dirt's desire. Dirt allowed the sparks to bond, and Jolly's spark changed colors. Dirt overloaded into his mate, sending Jolly over the edge. Dirt, grateful for the opportunity, felt his need to knock up his mate lessen a bit. Jolly panted and his whole body trembled.

'How are you feeling love?" Dirt asked, unable to take his strap on out of his mate's port, as Jolly's valve wasn't ready to let go just yet. Jolly nodded he was okay. Dirt snuggled against his mate, still waiting for jolly's valve to let him go.

Finally Jolly's valve let the strap on go. Dirt put his toy away and then just snuggled up to Jolly. "I am so glad you took me and made me yours" dirt stated, kissing his mate.

Jolly kissed back. "I always thought you would hate me for that"

"My life has been so much better since you took me. I am still your bitch, just a little more equal than before" Dirt stated, kissing his mate.

Jolly kissed back. "I do love you, you know that don't you"

'I wasn't sure at first, but I know it in my spark now" dirt stated.

Jolly smiled a little. "Good mmmm, I'm a bit drained darling." Dirt smiled and got up to get energon for them both.

Meanwhile, on earth, Jazz, not happy about how quick Mirage and Wingspan had left, was making a fuss. "Oh my little Jazz I know you're not happy about how quick they left" Jazzmin said soothing his son. "But when you're a little bigger we'll go see them how about that?" Jazz remained fussy, as his spark was also longing to see his mate, and he didn't quite understand it. Jazzmin started to sing softly while holding his son close to his spark.

Ratchet happened to stop by, just wanting to check in on his son and his family. "What seems to be wrong with the little one?" Ratchet asked, noting Jazz's fussiness.

"I know he's not happy about how quickly Mirage and Wingspan left but I think it's something else mama."

Ratchet nodded and then assessed the little one. He had a guess. "Let me go to the med bay and make a quick call" Ratchet stated, slipping out and coming Saberclaw. "Saber, this is Ratchet. Is Prowl really fussy right now?"

"Yes he is, how did you know?"

"Never mind that, I need you to do something for me. I need you to bring prowl to the base I am at right now on earth. Please believe me, this will help prowl be less fussy" Ratchet stated.

"That's not up to me Ratchet I'm just sparkling sitting" Saber said.

Ratchet cursed to himself. "I need someone to bring Prowl here, as Jazz is fussy and I think the only way that this can be settled is to let the two be together for a bit. I will talk to Flasher, you try to do what you can to get Prowl down here" Ratchet stated. And after getting off, Ratchet spoke with Flasher and his mates, who agreed with the plan, since Prowl was older by a couple weeks, and after leaving the little ones with Kit, Saber began to head to earth with prowl who was still very fussy.

"Easy little one" Saber tried to sooth soon arriving on Earth.

Ratchet met up with Saber and then brought Saber and Prowl to Jazzmin's room. "Son, I know you don't know this bot. This is Saberclaw, he is the Prime's mate, and he was watching Prowl and has now brought Prowl here to the base. Please bring out Jazz. I think this will help calm them both down" Ratchet stated. Jazzmin was confused but did as his mother asked and brought Jazz out.

Prowl began to squirm in Saber's arms, and so the bot put the little one down and Prowl crawled over to where Jazzmin was holding Jazz. Jazz seeing Prowl tried to get down from his mother's arms. Jazzmin confused set Jazz down who made a beeline to Prowl. The pair soon cuddled together and settled down, falling asleep in the middle of the floor wrapped up in each other's little arms and legs.

"Son, Prowl and Jazz are bondmates, they are still connected and can feel each other. Part of the reason that it appears that the two were fussy was that they were longing for their mate but weren't exactly able to tell us" Ratchet stated. Jazzmin nodded in understanding as he watched the two sparklings.

Saber watched as well, as the two calmed down. And while they couldn't be left together, Saber did stay awhile to allow Prowl and Jazz to spend some time together. Jazz and Prowl played for a time.

Unfortunately, Saber had to head back and needed to take Prowl with him. "I have to head back" saber stated, "and I can't leave Prowl. What should we do?"

"Well..." Jazzmin said and looked to his mother. "Is Jazz old enough to travel?"

"He can son" Ratchet replied.

"Then perhaps we can go to Cybertron for a short visit"

"That is up to you" Saber stated. "The only reason I have to return Prowl is that he is my nephew and Flasher would have my ass if I left him here."

Jazzmin looked to Jazz. "Would you like that baby a little visit?" Jazz bobbed his head up and down, excitedly.

"Alright but not a long visit" Jazzmin said. Jazz was happy to take what little he could get. Jazzmin got his mate and their other two sparklings and headed to Cybertron with Saberclaw.

It didn't take too long, thanks to a space bridge, and Saber and all were back on Cybertron. Flasher came out to greet the bots. Prowl reached for Flasher. "Daddy!" Flasher took Prowl and held the little one while Jazzmin held Jazz.

"We thought to come for a little visit" Jazzmin said.

"Well, you seem to have grown quite a bit and become more responsible since I last saw you, Jazzmin" flasher stated.

"It's all because of my other half, Flasher this is Grayfire"

"Pleased to meet you Grayfire, my name is Flasher, I am Peacekeeper's twin" Flasher stated, "And Prowl's father. My mates Red Alert and Charger are inside, shall we go in?" Grayfire nodded and they followed Flasher, Grayfire carrying Jazz's brothers while Jazzmin had Jazz in his arms. Prowl continued to peak over Flasher's shoulders to make sure Jazz was coming and following them. Flasher laughed, as only Prowl would be so cautious.

Jazzmin would smile as Jazz would click at Prowl every time the other would peak over Flashers shoulder as Jazz hadn't started to talk yet.

"Daddy why isn't Jazz talking yet?" Prowl asked Flasher.

"You are slightly older than him, he will learn. He can understand you, so I don't want you responding by clicking ok?" Flasher stated.

"Ok, daddy" Prowl stated before peaking over his dad's shoulder again, they were getting close to home, well at least home for Prowl. Jazz would click at Prowl even as he was curled up in mommy's arms.

Soon they reached home and they would be staying next door for the time they would be on Cybertron. Once they were all set, Flasher commed his mother, his uncle, his father, Pincer, and Keeper to come to the room to meet Jazzmin, Grayfire and their precious sparklings. Prowl practically attached himself to Jazz as the two seemed to do everything together. Mirage, Optimus and Pincer came as Keeper was delayed a bit and when Jazz saw Mirage he made a bee line to him. Prowl of course right behind.

Wingspan was delayed as well, But Mirage soon scooped both Prowl and Jazz off the floor and held them close to him while Optimus held Onyx and Quartz. Jazz, upon seeing the two began to hiss. "Jazz, stop it, they aren't going to hurt anyone" Mirage stated, holding both Prowl and Jazz close to his spark. Jazz clicked but he did stop hissing because Mirage told him to.

But over in Optimus's arms, Quartz, upon seeing "mommy" hold two other little ones started going ballistic. On the other hand, Onyx, the more easy-going of the two, looked over, smiled, and tried to wave at Jazz and Prowl. Prowl waved back and Jazz clicked a hello.

Onyx squirmed until Optimus put him down, and then the little one made his way over to Mirage and the other two, wanting to get to know Jazz and Prowl, especially since even now, Onyx still didn't want to end up with Quartz again. Mirage sat on the ground and the three little ones seemed to get along splendidly. What no one knew was that, since it had been a forced bond, the bond between Onyx and Quartz had been dissolved by Primus, leaving both free to choose their mates should they live long enough to do so. Jazz clicked and prowl talked but they were content to play.

Mirage smiled, as he watched Onyx click as well, as Onyx hadn't learned to talk yet either, but it didn't seem to matter as Prowl seemed to know what both Jazz and Onyx wanted. Mirage hated that they would have to be so far apart, but in time he knew they would find their way back to each other. And as the bots got comfortable, a new bot and his family dropped by – as Crasher had heard that Jazz was back and wanted to bring his family to meet all the bots. Silverlining was more than happy to, because Jazzmin had originally been his mother.

Jazz saw Crasher and remembered him and clicked happily crawling over. Prowl and Onyx followed, wanting to stick with Jazz wherever he went. Quartz, happy to see that mommy was no longer giving attention to the bots, began clicking for Mirage, but Mirage wanted to teach her a lesson. He didn't go right to her, instead he went to greet Crasher and his family, again scooping Prowl and Onyx up. Quartz wasn't happy, but there was little she could do about it, and she stopped her "begging" clicking, as she was realizing that she wasn't the only one in the room that mattered. Jazz happily curled into Crasher's arms and Jazzmin came over smiling.

Silverlining saw his mom and was shocked, as he hadn't seen Jazzmin in forever, especially since he wasn't even raised by his mother but his grandparents. "Hello my little Silver"

'You… you remember me?" Silver asked, in complete and utter shock.

"I have all memories minus the bad ones"

"Then I suppose you remember Impulse and Fireball too, as well as Crimsonfliar and Blue" Silverlining stated, hugging his mother tightly.

"I do" Jazzmin said hugging back.

And as Silver and Crasher were getting to know Jazzmin and the others, Keeper finally made his way to the gathering, tired and worn out, but an obligation was still an obligation and he had promised his twin he would show up. And, to make things worse, Keeper was the one who would have to bring the bad news about Wingspan having to be in the med bay under observation to make sure that nothing was malfunctioning. Jazz clicked at Keeper but noticed something wasn't right.

Keeper tried to remain upbeat as he enjoyed seeing the little ones and meeting with all the bots, but when Keeper found his mother, he pulled Mirage aside. Mirage left Prowl and Onyx with Pincer while going with Keeper to the side. 'What's wrong son?"

"Wingspan can't come, he's in the med bay, as they want to make sure nothing is malfunctioning, as he crashed the last time he tried to fly" Keeper stated quietly.

Mirage hugged his son. "I think that we should slowly filter in, as I think Spanner will feel better if he doesn't miss seeing Jazz and the others" Mirage stated. Keeper nodded and returned the hug, Jazz started crawling for the door.

Mirage spotted Jazz, and in taking Jazz, Prowl, and Onyx, Mirage excused himself and stated that he would be back with them soon. And after getting permission, Mirage took the three sparklings to the med bay where Wingspan was healing after having crashed while flying. They had found something and repaired it; they just wanted to make sure that nothing else was an issue. And soon, much to Spanner's surprise, Mirage appeared with Prowl, Onyx and Jazz.

Jazz tried to squirm out of Mirages arms trying to get to Wingspan. "Jazz, settle down or we will leave" Mirage stated gently, as this was not the place for sparklings to be on the floor. Jazz stopped but made a humphing sound. And after traveling across the med bay, Mirage found Wingspan and set the little ones down on Wingspan's lap, Onyx was a little worried, but with Prowl and Jazz there, Onyx was soon snuggling up to Wingspan as well while Mirage watched. Jazz snuggled against Wingspan clicking softly.

Wingspan smiled as he saw the three little sparklings. He rubbed Jazz's helm first and then Prowl's. But when he tried to rub Onyx's helm, the little one moved away, unsure. Mirage gently reassured Onyx and soon Onyx was enjoying Wingspan's gentle rubs, along with Prowl and Jazz. Mirage smiled, seeing what would probably happen in the future. Jazz clicked contently and didn't want to be moved.

Mirage looked to wingspan. "How you feeling?" Mirage asked, as Prowl and Onyx snuggled up to Wingspan as well.

"Better" Wingspan said.

Mirage smiled. "Jazzmin and his family are visiting. Silverlining and Crasher even stopped by. Keeper told me you wouldn't be able to come, so I thought I would bring Jazz and Prowl to you" Mirage stated.

"Thanks Mirage, I would have hated missing their visit"

"Welcome, brother, and I know Jazz wouldn't want to leave until he saw you" Mirage stated, gently rubbing the little helms as Jazz, Prowl, and Onyx slept on Wingspan's chest.

Wingspan smiled. "Don't I know it"

"I can't keep them down here forever, as Jazz and Prowl's parents would get upset with me. Onyx is mine, but I don't think he would want to stray far from myself or my mates" Mirage stated. "I hope that you get better soon."

"I hope so too" Wingspan said. "It was scary crashing like that"

Mirage rubbed his brother's head and left the seeker with the little ones to go talk with Urgent Care for a bit. "Hey Urgent, How are you doing? How are your brothers?"

"Oh they're doing fine Mirage"

Mirage noted the swollen abdomen. "And I have more grandbabies on the way, huh?" Mirage asked not touching the area as he knew it was sensitive.

Urgent nodded. "That you do, not sure how many exactly"

Mirage smiled. "Well you take care of those little ones, all of them, and give my regards to Silverflair and Pride" Mirage stated, as he prepared to go check on Fader and First aid, as they were related to him too. EMT, unsure how this bot knew all the medics, just watched, fascinated, as Mirage talked in a hushed tone to make sure that he didn't disturb those who were getting cared for in the med bay.

"Mama, best introduce yourself to EMT" Fader said softly.

Mirage nodded and walked over to EMT. "My name is Mirage. I think the last time I met you, you transplanted Saber's seekerlings into my mate, Optimus" Mirage stated as he reached his hand out to shake hands with EMT.

"Yes sir I did" EMT said shaking Mirage's hand.

"Fader is my son, and Aid and Urgent are both bonded to a few of my sons. Kryptonight is also my son" Mirage stated.

EMT nodded in understanding. "Well that's good ta know"

"And if it makes you feel more inclusive, I could treat you as an honorary son of mine so that you don't feel left out" Mirage stated, making Fader and Aid smile, as well as Urgent Care.

EMT was speechless. "No one ever offered somethin like that before"

Mirage hugged EMT. "Everyone deserves to be part of a family" Mirage stated. EMT was stiff for a minute before he relaxed into the hug.

"I'm sorry, Electron" Mirage stated, not calling the bot by his nickname but his given name, "Did I over step the boundaries?"

"I'm not used ta huggin" EMT said. "How did ya know my real name?"

"Fader told me one time after he had had a rough day in training you in" Mirage stated, slightly embarrassing his son.

"I don't like that name"

"Tell me why, so I can understand" stated Mirage comfortingly, as Fader and the others got back to work.

"Others use it as an insult, a way to put me down" EMT said thinking of his creators.

"A name should never be used as an insult. It should be a way of identifying a special individual, but if you prefer your nickname, then I will call you that, son" Mirage stated gently, having peeked to see that Prowl, Jazz and Onyx were all asleep on Wingspan's chest, with the sleeping seeker carefully keeping them safe.

"I don't want ta be called that name"

"Then I will call you by EMT, son, and if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always feel free to find my mates or I" Mirage stated, placing a hand gently on top of the young frazzled bot's hand. EMT didn't know what to say and decided a nod was the best he could do. Mirage, able to see he was overstaying his welcome, quietly picked up the sleeping sparklings and headed out of the med bay.

EMT finished his shift and went to go back to his tiny quarters. Fader followed EMT, as the bot seemed to be upset about Mirage's appearance, and Fader figured he better make sure EMT was ok. EMT went into the just about too small quarters. Fader was appalled, as he knew a bot of EMT's size needed a bigger room. "EMT, my friend, may I talk to you" Fader stated, having already commed his horny mate Percy that he would be a little bit late.

"What ya need Fader?"

"You seemed upset when you left. Did my mom's visit upset you that much?" Fader asked.

"He called me...Electron"

"Mom always calls us by name, as it is one way he shows love to us" Fader stated, surprising EMT, who didn't realize being called by one's name could be used as a form of love.

"I don't like that name"

"Mama didn't know that, EMT" Fader stated, unable to sit comfortably in EMT's quarters, "and you need a bigger quarters."

"Yeah I know"

Fader noticed something in his spark now that he was around EMT, but he didn't want to hurt his mate Percy. He just wasn't sure. "Well, don't let it get you down. I have to get home, but if you need anything comm. me" Fader stated, heading home to his mate. EMT got some energon and curled up in his small berth.

Fader headed back to Percy, who had felt the spark reaction and was as curious as to who caused the reaction as he was horny. "Another bot catch your optic, my love" Percy asked, grinding his aft into his mate's groin.

Fader moaned and pressed forward. "One of the other medics"

"Tell me more, love" Percy stated, whimpering as he felt his mate's spike get so close to his dripping valve. Fader teased Percy and told about EMT.

"My spark, like yours, longs for a third mate. Maybe he is the one" Percy stated, moaning as Fader finally stuck his thick spike up Percy's needy valve.

"Mmm...Wanna meet him in a bit?"

"Uh huh, but right now I need you to keep spiking me, baby" Percy stated.

"Gladly" Fader said thrusting. Having not gotten any for quite some time, it took very little thrusting to cause Percy to overload. HE shook in pleasure. Fader smiled and kissed Percy.

Percy kissed back. "Now I want to meet this bot who has caught you optic. Maybe he is meant to be our third mate" Percy stated. Fader smiled and they cleaned up and he took Percy to meet EMT.

Percy felt the same as Fader did when he met the bot, but he didn't want to scare him. "Hi there, my name's Perceptor, but most bots call me Percy. I understand you work with my mate, Fader" Percy stated, making EMT feel warm and comforted.

"I do" EMT said trying not to rub his optics.

"Well I came to meet you, as you seem to have had quite an influence on my mate" Percy stated, EMT to naïve to know exactly what Percy meant.

"Me? Have an influence in him?"

Percy laughed softly, as he realized that no one had ever told the finer parts of things to EMT. "I want you to close your optics and try listening to your spark. Tell me what is says" Percy stated gently. EMT looked at Percy oddly but did as asked.

EMT's spark was pulsing stronger than normal, as if wanting to be with these two who had come back to see him. HE didn't know how to explain it, but he could feel that these two were the ones he was meant to be with. "So what is your spark telling you, EMT?" Percy asked gently and lovingly.

"The two of you..." EMT said not sure how to say it.

"I think we are meant to be sparkmates" Percy stated, and Fader nodded. EMT showed how little knowledge he had as he asked exactly were sparkmates though he had an idea.

"Sparkmates are mates who are united by their sparks and are unable to break the bond except in certain special circumstances. It is much like being married for humans, with the exception of there is no way to divorce' Percy explained. EMT nodded slowly.

"How about you come with us to our room and we can show you more of the benefits of being sparkmates' Percy stated in a slightly sultry manner. He wanted to not only get knocked up, but knock up someone else as well, though not Fader, as they were worried Fader would have too many sparklings in his chamber again. EMT was a bit hesitant but he did go with them.

Fader led the two into the quarters, and EMT was surprised to find these quarters so generous, even though he didn't realize that his quarters were meant for cassetticons.

"Your quarters are so big"

"These are standard Family Quarters" Percy stated. EMT nodded as he looked around. Fader had his arms around his mate, as he knew what Percy was thinking and feeling, but Fader also knew they needed to wait until EMT was ready. EMT looked at them not sure what to do. Fader approached the confused bot and gently kissed the bot on the cheek. EMT was startled not used to affection.

Fader backed off a bit. "It was just a kiss, EMT. It is a way to show love" Fader stated. Percy joined his mate and nodded, trying to encourage EMT.

"I don't know what love is." Fader hugged the poor bot while Percy gently rubbed the bot's back, as they hoped that they would be able to show this precious bot love. EMT wasn't sure but let them hold him and rub his back. Fader could sense that EMT was starting to get horny, but neither Fader nor Percy forced EMT's hand, as the bot was already very jumpy. EMT whimpered softly as powerful sensations moved through him.

Fader and Percy held back, wanting to make sure it was EMT that initiated the session. "Follow your spark" Fader stated. EMT was afraid as he looked at the other two, this was so new to him.

Percy, the smaller of the two, went up to EMT and began gently kissing him on the lips while gently rubbing the bot's chest. Fader watched for the time being, as he didn't want to scare EMT. Slowly EMT relaxed under Percy's touches. Fader came over and began to rub EMT's backside while Percy began to slowly move his hands lower. EMT took a semi sharp intake of air.

"Are we pushing you too fast?" Fader asked, noting the sharp intake of air.

"This is...new ta me"

Fader was gentle. "Just let us show you pleasure" Fader stated, as he gently rubbed EMT's hot aft. Percy's hands had drifted down to the groin as well, but didn't stay there, as they danced around, trying to warm EMT up. EMT squirmed and slowly melted under their touches

Fader and Percy continued to be loving and gentle and soon both had their groin plating opened, but they didn't force EMT to open anything up yet. EMT was scared but was getting so hot. Fader tried to keep EMT calm as he and his mate Percy were sensuously stimulating the bot. Fader continued to rub EMT's aft while Percy began to lick and tease EMT's groin plating. EMT panted and let out a moan.

"Let yourself enjoy the sensations, let us pleasure you" Fader stated again, as he soon noticed EMT was opening his groin plating thanks to Percy's ministrations. EMT panted and started to submit to them.

And while Percy began to suck on EMT's spike, Fader began fingering EMT's virgin valve, already feeling the lube dripping. "You seem ready for us, love' Fader stated "I think we better take this to the berth." EMT panted and let himself be led to the berth.

Fader's stiff spike prodded at EMT's valve as they lay down while Fader teased EMT's stiff spike while Percy teased and licked EMT's now open aft port, preparing it for entry. EMT panted and arched unbelievable sensations moving through him.

"Are you ready love?" Fader asked slowly getting closer to slipping his thick spike deep into EMT's valve. All EMT could do was make little sounds. Slowly and carefully Fader began to stick his spike in EMT's valve while Percy was prodding at EMT's aft. And as Fader pushed in, he continued to stroke EMT's stiff spike. EMT whimpered as he was entered for the first time.

'I know it hurts but if you relax and enjoy it, it will become pleasurable" Fader stated as he finally got all the way into EMT's valve and then just stopped to wait to EMT to adjust. Percy began thrusting his spike into EMT's aft. EMT tried to relax but it was just so much for him. Fader was gentle, as was Percy, as they slowly began to love the bot and hitting pleasure sensors deep inside the young medic. EMT let out little cries as Fader and Percy moved in and out of him. Fader kissed the bot deeply while Percy teased sensitive wiring.

EMT whimpered slightly the sensations still so new to him. Percy was in so much pleasure that he released his spark, waiting on Fader and EMT. Fader, noticing the spark, soon released his. Both waited for EMT to join them. EMT was frightened but his spark started out nonetheless. The two other sparks were gentle as they brought the third spark to them. They rubbed the spark warmly and showered it with love as the three sparks were brought together, increasing the pleasure for all involved, and unknowingly, both Percy and EMT became sparked. Fader and Percy overloaded followed by EMT. It was all too much for EMT who passed out.

Fader and Percy pulled out and then took care of their passed out mate, closing groin plating as well as just cleaning the bot up before carrying him back to bed to sleep with them, where he instinctively burled up with both of them.

When he finally came too some time later he was groggy and confused, he wasn't cramped for some reason like usual. He didn't realize that he wasn't in his room. "Shhh love, you're with us now' Fader stated quietly pulsing love to EMT. EMT was startled when he found he was in another berth. Fader tried to calm EMT down, as EMT was now bonded to Percy and Fader. EMT tried to pull away.

Now Percy woke. "What's wrong love?' Percy asked as he snuggled up against EMT.

"What am I doin here?"

"This is your home now, my love" Percy stated to which Fader nodded. EMT was shocked into silence, it couldn't be. "Something wrong love?" Percy asked, and even Fader was worried.

"Just leave me be" EMT said getting up and going for the door.

Percy wanted to go after the bot, but Fader held him back. "He needs to come to terms with this in his own way" Fader stated and Percy nodded. He didn't like it, but Fader was right. EMT found no solace in his room and couldn't find it in the med bay so he left the base. Fader and Percy could feel the bot's pain, and pulsed love as EMT tried to wrap his mind around what had happened.

The pulses of love didn't help EMT, they made him just want to curl up somewhere. He had such issues that could hardly be fathomed by most. Fader and Percy felt horrible, as there was nothing they could do to help their third mate unless he let them help him. EMT ended up a good distance from the base and curled up out of the way wrapping his arms around himself. His mates were worried that he would do something stupid, but they still didn't go after him, as they knew he needed some time to himself.

For being the kind and gentle bot he was, for EMT love and the like was a torment to him. His creators one killed the other 'out of love', nearly did the same to him. Love churned his tanks even though he didn't have anything against Fader or Perceptor as they hadn't known any of this.

But little did EMT know he was sending all this plus the emotions over the bond to Fader and Percy, who felt horrible, and tried to pulse back that what EMT had experienced with his creators wasn't "love", it was abuse and control. They tried to pulse warm, supportive feelings to him, trying to help him. EMT trembled and wrapped his arms tighter around himself, little whimpers escaping. Fader was now overly worried, and leaving Percy at home with the younglings, Fader went out in search of EMT, fearing that the bot might do something horrible.

Fader's fears were going to prove accurate as EMT pulled something out of subspace it was a mixture that in a small dose could ease a bots pain. Too much though would kill a bot, it was something he carried with him for a long time. Fader rode up just in time to prevent EMT from taking the whole dose. Fader was worried sick, and he loaded up EMT in his trailer and high tailed it back to the base and went straight to the med bay, where Razorblade and Firesong were on duty.

EMT was unresponsive when he was brought it, he hadn't gotten the full dose so it didn't kill him but it was damaging him. "What happened?" Firesong asked as EMT was put on a berth.

Fader gave all the information, possibly more than was needed, but it was helpful to Firesong as Fader managed to bring back the sample of the "poison" that EMT had taken and give details as to why the bot might have wanted to do something like this.

"It's no wonder that he would view love in that way enough for him to do this" Firesong said as they analyzed the 'poison' to figure out how to treat EMT.

"Please help him, as I don't want to lose either of my mates" Fader stated, no longer in the role of the medic but the family member wanting answers.

"We will do what we can Fader" Firesong assured as they got to work on EMT. It took several hours before they had got the other medics systems purged, which wasn't easy by any means, as the poison was quite stubborn. Firesong made a discovery though and increased his efforts and saved the developing sparklings. With EMT stable but in stasis Firesong went out to Fader.

Fader was waiting to hear, as he sat with his other mate Percy. They hoped for the best but were prepared for the worst. "Fader, Perceptor" Firesong said coming to stand before them.

Both turned toward the older medic, holding hands. "Please, give it to us straight" Fader stated.

"EMT is currently in stasis, because you stopped him from taking all of that poison for a lack of a better word you stopped him from killing himself. However the poison has done damage, what and how much there is no way to tell yet. There is something else"

Fader looked at the medic, "Anything, we will do anything to help him" Fader stated.

"He's sparked, the three sparks are stable" Firesong said. "However...EMT may not want to come back"

Fader and Percy were shocked. "What can we do to help him maybe want to come back?" Percy asked.

"That I'm not sure of I'm afraid, someone who has been what he has been through seem perfectly normal until whatever happened to them is brought to light..." Firesong said pausing. "To him love is a horrid thing much like say violence is to the rest of us"

"Maybe we can change that, if we help take care of him as he heals from this episode. Maybe we can demonstrate to him that love isn't what he thinks it is" Percy stated hopefully. Fader wasn't sure what to think but he wasn't ready to give up on his younger mate.

"Could be Perceptor, but for now I have to let Keeper know we're down a medic. You may see him"

Both nodded and headed in to see their unconscious mate. They could feel his pain and they wanted nothing more than to help soothe the pain and ease the bot back into reality, but they also knew it would be a long battle. EMT had no awareness of his new mates or anything for that matter as he was trapped in the past. Unaware of what was going on inside EMT, Fader began to gently stroke the bot's helm and sing, much the way Mirage had done to him when he was growing up.

Part of EMT was slipping further into himself feeling the touch and hearing the voice but the tiny sparkling he had once been came closer to it. Fader kept up the show of love, and he kept singing as he and his other mate Percy began to gently bathe the bot. He didn't wake, at least not then but his thoughts and feelings were chaotic. Percy took turns taking care of their young mate, and hoped that at some point he would return to them. Percy softly whispered sweet nothings in the bot's audios while lovingly rubbing the bot's helm. Both Fader and Percy were determined to show EMT that love was a wonderful thing. EMTs vitals were stable but for the hours and days that followed there was only slight improvement. Nevertheless, Fader and Percy were there constantly, sometimes one or the other and sometimes both, as neither was willing to let their newest mate slip away.

One day several days after EMT trying to kill himself he showed the first signs of waking. Fader and Percy were both there the afternoon EMT showed signs of coming out of his coma. It started with twitching fingers. Both Fader and Percy thought it was a hopeful sign, but they kept themselves in check just in case this wasn't what they thought it was. Pain filled sounds started escaping EMTs lips. Fader went to get Firesong while Percy comforted their young mate.

Firesong came over and scanned. "He's waking"

"I hope that is a good thing" Fader stated as he and Percy held EMT's hands and gently stroked the bot's helm. Firesong though wanting to hope didn't know the extent of the damage.

"Whatever we need to do, we will do it" Fader stated, holding Percy close to him. Slowly EMTs optics onlined.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. You may not know it, but you have two really dedicated mates" Firesong stated to EMT so that only EMT could hear it. Fader and Percy stood back, wanting to make sure to give the bot plenty of room. EMT tried to speak but no words came.

"Don't try to speak son, as we are still working on repairing your body. That poison you ingested really did a number on you" Firesong stated gently, rubbing EMT's helm softly. Fader knew that Firesong was just trying to reassure the bot, as did Percy. EMT was too tired and weak to pull away.

Fader looked at the broken bot. "Will he ever come fully back?" Fader asked, not wanting to be grim, but knowing he had to ask.

"I'm afraid I don't know, I'm not sure the extent of the damage. He may never be the same as before"

Percy cried into Fader and Fader hugged the bot, stopping tears coming from his own optics. "He is our mate, and whatever he needs from us, we will provide" Fader stated.

Firesong didn't have the spark to tell them that it may not be enough, that EMT may not truly want them even though his spark joined theirs. "I know you will"

Once Firesong left, though Fader knew that the older medic hadn't said everything, Percy went to talk to EMT. "Hello, hello my beautiful EMT" Percy stated, warmth in his voice. EMT just looked at Perceptor, silently asking why.

Percy sighed. "We wanted you to know and experience what a great thing love truly was…. That and you're sparked, love" Percy stated, lovingly and softly stroking EMT's faceplates. EMTs optics brightened and he trembled.

Percy held EMT's hand. "Love, we are going to be there for you. You are our mate and we would never leave you unless Primus called us home. I know it is scary to be sparked for the first time, but both Fader and I have sparked and we can help you. You don't have to go through this alone" Percy stated, warmth and support in his voice. Fader kept his distance for the moment, fearing that if he approached, his size would scare EMT even more.

EMT tried to pull away but all that happened was a finger twitch. And then Fader, unable to stand it any longer, gently lifted EMT up and held him like a sparkling, singing the song he had when EMT was out of it. It was an old tower bot lullaby, but the pretty melody settled EMT down a bit. Fader, being a medic, knew how to avoid the lines coming out of his mate. EMT just looked at him silently asking him why.

"Because I love you" Fader stated as he gently rocked his mate much like one would rock a sparkling to sleep. EMT tried to move but couldn't. Fader set the bot down lovingly, and soon Percy and Fader were gently cleaning the bot up, being very carefully to handle the lines and other stuff that was still connected to the bot. EMT managed to move his head ever so slightly, almost not noticeable.

Fader and Percy did and tried everything that they could think of before asking, "EMT, would you like us to leave?" Percy asked, worried that EMT might try something stupid again. EMT managed to make a sound.

Neither were sure what the sound meant, and they slowly turned, tears in their optics. They didn't want to leave the bot, but they weren't sure what else to do.

Firesong came over. "I think it might be good if EMT got some rest" he said gently.

Fader and Percy nodded. "See you in the morning, love" Fader stated, planting one last gentle kiss before he and Percy left. EMT offlined his optics not wanting to look at anything or anyone. Fader and Percy soon left, hoping against hope that their mate wouldn't offline in the middle of the night. Firesong put in place a suicide watch on EMT.

Almost miraculously, come morning, EMT was online and he was able to move a little bit more than yesterday as well as speak one to two word answers. Fader and Percy came in the morning, not sure what to expect. EMT was just coming to when they arrived. Fader and Percy gave EMT space, unsure if he would welcome them into his room.

"Leave...me..." EMT managed to get out, he was still to not wanting to be social. Fader and Percy, though saddened, did as EMT requested and left, tears in their optics. EMT didn't feel like caring, he was too hurt.

"No need to be spiteful to them, EMT, they listen to you and show you love" Firesong stated as he checked over the young bot.

"Don't want..." EMT struggled. "Want...die..."

"Why? Death won't ease your pain, and it will put someone else in severe pain. Do you want to cause someone else pain?" Firesong asked, not trying to guilt trip the bot, but trying to get the bot to see beyond himself.

"Not...happy...hate...love..."

Firesong sighed. "EMT, do you even know what love is?" the old seeker asked. The only love EMT knew was what he had grown up with, it was all he knew.

Firesong looked at what the bot played. "That is not love. This is love" Firesong stated and connected himself to the young bot and showed all the good times he and Highrider had. Fire even let EMT feel what love felt like, and EMT was surprised, as this felt so warm, gentle, and supportive, unlike the love he had grown up knowing. EMT was so confused as he didn't know what to believe. Fire tried harder, showing and allowing the bot to feel the love he shared with Highrider, the love of two sparkmates. It was powerful.

"S...stop..." EMT managed. Fire stopped immediately, and it floored EMT, who had never had a bot listen to him in his life, other than when he gave advice as a medic. EMT trembled and couldn't find words.

Fire did his best to comfort the young bot. 'I can call Mirage in here or I can call your mates if you are in need, my friend" Fire stated. EMT started to cry silent tears and didn't know why.

The older medic soon began to soothe the distraught young adult. "It's ok, you still have time. You have lots of time to learn love and to experience the joys of it" Fire stated. EMT was torn as he wanted that but didn't at the same time, it wasn't right that Percy and Fader had to suffer because of him. He feared he would never be able to love them like they seemed to love him.

'I know it is risky but you need to open your spark to them, especially for the little ones growing inside you" Fire stated. "I was killed by Highrider's first mate, who he had been forced to bond to, but now that I am back, I have the opportunity to be with my love." EMT looked at Firesong like he was crazy when he said open the bond. He had been hurt too much. 'EMT, if you want to feel love, you have to be willing to take the risk. Fader and Percy already opened their sparks wide to you. They are just waiting for you to be the same" Fire stated.

"Scared...pained..."

"I know you are scared and in pain, but those little ones are going to need you" Fire stated, gently patting the abdomen of the young bot. EMT flinched, oh yeah he was sparked.

"Here's an idea. Why don't you be Fader and Percy's sparkmate until the little ones are sparked, and see how you feel once you spark the little ones" Fire stated. For several minutes EMT did nothing and said nothing before finally nodded slowly, hesitantly.

Fire smiled. "If I know Fader and Percy, you will be well taken care of" Fire stated. EMT nodded slowly.

"Would you like me to call Fader and Percy in?" Firesong asked. EMT nodded after a minute. Fire called Fader and Percy in, and both stood in the door way when they came back.

"I think EMT is a bit more willing" Firesong said. Fader and Percy nodded, and slowly approached.

"I can't...promise..." EMT said.

"We understand" Fader stated, with Percy nodding. EMT nodded slowly in a way glad they understood.

"Would you like to come home with us, love?" Percy asked sweetly. EMT eventually nodded and Firesong said EMT could go in a few days. Fader smiled, glad to see EMT was at least willing to give them a chance, if for nothing more than the sparklings' sake. EMT didn't resist too much when they took care of him.

Fader sighed. "I'm sorry, EMT. It was I who stopped you from ending your life. I didn't want to lose you, just like I would never want to lose Percy. Please forgive me, even though I am not sure I deserve it" Fader stated, surprising both Percy and EMT.

"Why did...you stop...me..."

"Because you are my mate and I love you. Open your spark bond just a little and see what you feel" Fader stated, knowing that asking to fully open was out of the question at this point. Fader and Percy were pulsing nothing but warmth, compassion, and support. Hesitantly EMT opened the bond just a little.

The bot was bombarded with nothing but warm compassionate supportive feelings from both Percy and Fader, the same kinds of feelings he felt when Fire shared his from with his mate. EMT was overwhelmed quickly. Fader toned his back, as did Percy, as they didn't want to overwhelm the bot too much. EMT wanted to curl up.

Fader smiled, "Come and you can curl up with us" Fader stated as he picked EMT up gently. EMT was startled and wanted to try and grab hold but couldn't get his arms to move anywhere near enough.

Fader, in realizing his mistake set EMT down, and then asked fire, "Is there any way we could bring two more berths in here?"

"It'll be a bit of a fit but I think we can manage"

Fader nodded, and soon there were three berths in the room. Percy laid on one, Fader on another, and EMT on the one that had been in the room first. Slowly, Fader and Percy got closer, and before too long, EMT curled up in between both of his mates. Fader soon fell into recharge as did Percy, both glad that EMT had given them a chance. EMT was still so unsure of this whole thing but he would try, whether or not he succeeded only time would tell.

And as the three slept, Prowl and Onyx were waving good bye to Jazz whose family had to get back to earth. Jazz waved back and Jazz kept waving until he could no longer see them as they headed home to Earth. "Don't worry little one" Jazzmin stated to Jazz, 'You will see them again, as now that we know your mate is back, we will work hard to make sure you get to spend some time with him and Onyx, as it seems like you and little Prowler liked the bot too." Jazz clicked happily he liked Onyx too.

"I think we better start working on your speech, as you can't click your whole life, my little one" Jazzmin stated. Jazz clicked in response.

Jazzmin smiled. "I am so glad I finally get to raise you, my lovely little Jazz" Jazzmin stated, spoiling the little one with love and attention, as Jazz was the smallest of the three triplets. Jazz snuggled into mommy's arms purring.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Onyx and Prowl played together, having a great time as Mirage, very sparked, and watched the two as well as their other little ones. Quartz was none too happy about how things were going, but she behaved, unwilling to go into the Pit.

Optimus finally made it home and scooped up Quartz as she was the closest. Quartz clicked happily and nuzzled into Optimus's chest now that she was getting some attention. Optimus rubbed her helm. "Are you being a good girl?"

Quartz bobbed her little helm. She was trying to be good, but Optimus had learned that it was best to ask Mirage or Pincer first to see if Quartz really was telling the truth. Optimus came over and kissed Mirage and pulsed along the bond to confirm. Mirage pulsed back about a small little incident where Quartz hadn't been good, but for the most part she had been good. But Mirage also made sure to pulse that the incident wasn't Quartz's fault, as one of the other little sparklings had gone after her after she clicked "no" several times.

Optimus nodded in understanding. "Good girl." Quartz loved the attention and the praise, something she hadn't got in her previous life. Oh she had gotten attention, but it wasn't the meaningful attention like this was. This was all so new and strange to her. She looked up at Optimus and clicked and cooed happily. Optimus smiled and kissed her little helm.

Little Onyx, wanting to imitate his daddy, soon leaned over Prowl's form and kissed Prowl on the forehead. Prowl just "glitched", not sure how to take the kiss while Onyx smiled cutely. Optimus chuckled and Mirage smiled shaking his head same old Prowl.

"I have a feeling those two and Jazz are going to end up together" Mirage stated happily while rubbing his swollen abdomen as it was starting to become extremely uncomfortable.

"I suspect your right, how are you feeling?"

"It…. it hurts" Mirage stated, which was all the bot had to say as when Mirage actually admitted something hurt, it was very painful. "I… I think they… are on their way." Optimus nodded and called for the sparkling sitter before soothing Mirage. Quartz and the others soon found themselves with babysitters while Optimus carried Mirage to the med bay. Mirage's oil had yet to break, but Mirage knew his body better than anyone, and if he said they were coming, they were coming. Optimus called for a medic as soon as they entered the med bay.

By that time, Mirage was moaning in agony, and Optimus knew that meant trouble. Optimus called more urgently this time as he got Mirage on a berth. Mirage began writhing in pain. His oil wouldn't break and both his sparklings had the cords around their necks and were bumping into Mirage's sensitive areas, causing the bot to cry out. Optimus was cursing up a blue streak as he searched the med bay for a damn medic.

Urgent and Razorblade soon appeared and neither liked the way Mirage looked or sounded, and the fact that he was hot to the touch didn't help either. Optimus stayed by Mirages side and he told the medics what Mirage was pulsing to him. It didn't take long for Razor and Urgent to prep the bot and remove the endangered sparklings, but they also found something they didn't like – Mirage had a sepsis, meaning his whole body was infected with a virus, hence the complications. Urgent whisked the mechlings away while Razor worked on accessing Mirage's processor to start the antivirus program. Optimus could only watch helplessly and pulse love to Mirage.

"I only hope we got to him in time" Razor stated. Optimus nodded and wrapped his pulses around Mirage not willing to die yet. Word went out like wildfire after Optimus commed his son Keeper to let him know. Keeper rushed to the med bay as did a few of the other grown children. Mirage had been sedated as the antivirus program began spitting out that Mirage was infected by more than one virus and it was systematically destroying them as it found them. Mirage's systems were fire hot and he looked very ill.

"Can't you cool him down" Optimus asked.

"We're trying sir, but we can't use Ice or he'll rust, and his fever hasn't broken yet" Razor stated. "We are placing cool pads on him, but he is so hot, he goes through them in minutes"

"Isn't there anything you can use besides cool pads?"

Razor was about to say something when Mirage started seizing and convulsing on the bed. His fever was breaking, but it was breaking hard and high. Optimus did the only thing he could think. He grabbed Mirages hand and sent the strongest pulses of love and aid he could. Soon, though not soon enough, Mirage stopped convulsing and his temperature began to drop, but he was still a long ways from being out of the woods. Optimus couldn't be made to move away and glared at the medics when they attempted to do so.

The medics, aware of Optimus's powerful rages, due to the story of him taking Ultra Magnus out, left the bot alone. Mirage was still in limbo land, but at least his temp was coming down and he wasn't anywhere near death. Optimus pulsed love and guidance to Mirage hoping to get him to come back. Mirage pulsed weakling back, still fighting this. And as Mirage was fighting, Sunny came into the med bay, wondering what all the commotion was about.

He was about to ask when he saw his 'mama' and he rushed over. "Mama..." He said then looked to Optimus. "Dad what's wrong with him"

"He's sick, Sunny, very sick. He has multiple viruses running through his systems systemically. He had been running a fever and has been sedated. He needs us to help him, Son" Optimus stated.

"What can we do" Sunny asked.

"Can you go check on our sparklings and make sure they are ok" Optimus asked, knowing Mirage's first concern always was his babies. Sunny nodded but not before gently gripping Mirages hand for a moment.

Mirage weakly pulsed to Optimus he knew this was sunny and wanted Sunny told he loved him no matter what.

"Mirage loves you Sunny, always." Sunny smiled and then left to go check on the sparklings while Wingspan came in, having heard the news.

"I just heard" Wingspan said coming over. Mirage recognized his brother's voice, and pulsed a weak stream of love again to Optimus.

"I love you too brother" Wingspan said after Optimus relayed the message. Mirage, not used to such attention, pulsed weakly to his mate, wondering why everyone was coming to see him, as he was no one special.

"Oh love you are dearer to us all then you realize"

And as if to prove Optimus's point, Grimlock soon came with his mates. "Me hear friend Mirage not doing so hot" Grimlock stated.

"That's right Grimlock, Mirage is very ill" Optimus said.

"Query, have you tried the Cryo chamber to cool the bot down?" Soundwave asked. Optimus told what the medics had been doing.

"Statement: Insufficient – need Cryo Chamber to cool off bot. Statement: let me talk to medics" Soundwave stated.

"Go right ahead Soundwave"

It didn't take long for Soundwave to convince the medics, as most were related to Mirage. And so, with Urgent going with them, Soundwave took Mirage to the Cryo chamber and left him in the chamber for 20 minutes. Optimus was worried sick, but Soundwave knew what he was doing. And after the allotted time, Mirage was back to his normal temperature, though he was still out of it. "Statement will be out for few more days, but this better than other alternative" Soundwave stated.

"Thank you Soundwave" Optimus said and noticed how large Soundwave and Blaster both were. "When are you due?"

"Statement: in 1 month" Soundwave stated. "Statement: take Mirage back to med bay, will need viruses removed. Will be easier now that they are frozen." Optimus nodded before he carried Mirage back. Mirage moaned in pain. It may not have been much, but it was a good sign to Optimus.

"Stay with me baby"

Mirage groaned again, louder and longer. He was in pain, but both knew that meant one thing – he was going to live. Optimus got him back on a med bay berth. Once rehooked up, Mirage's systems were quickly cleaned of Viruses, but he was still too weak to come fully online. Optimus stayed with Mirage even as more visitors came and went. Pincer, Optimus, and Keeper were shocked by all the bots that came to check on Mirage, having no idea just how many lives Mirage had been involved in. After a while the medics stopped the visits. Optimus was fine with that as long as Pincer and the children were allowed to see Mirage.

A few days later, Mirage began to wake, but this time, he wasn't going to be perfectly fine. His left leg, for some reason, was completely dead. Optimus was there when Mirage woke and called for the medics when Mirage complained about his leg.

Firesong looked at it carefully. "I'm sorry; your leg is no longer any good. For your own safety, we are going to have to remove it, and you are going to have to be on special crutches" Firesong stated. Of all the things that was the last Optimus expected to hear.

"Please, do not worry about it so much. I know of many bots who had one or both of their legs removed and they still lived happy, active lives' Firesong stated, his age lending him more credibility than one of the younger medics.

"And there is nothing you can do"

"Afraid not, as they waited too long to cool him and allowed his fever to break high" Firesong stated. "Maybe if the wires are still active in the hip, we might be able to place a new leg later, but for now, he would have to only have one leg" Firesong stated. Optimus looked to Mirage to see how he was taking it.

Mirage nodded in understanding, "please do what you need to do" Mirage stated, and it didn't take long before Firesong had removed the leg. Fortunately, Mirage's hip wires were still firing, and so once Mirage was healed more, they would be able to attach a new leg.

Optimus kissed Mirage softly nuzzling him. "So brave my love"

"You have to remember, beloved, that when I was sparked one time, I had both my legs removed from below the knee to get worked on. This will be nothing compared to that" Mirage stated. Optimus nodded remembering that. Mirage just smiled, enjoying the attention he was getting, as he often gave more than he received.

"Now are you ready for more visitors?" Mirage nodded, as he wished to thank those who had come to see him while he was sick. Soon it seemed like more than half the base had come to see Mirage. Mirage thanked every bot for their concern and thanked them for coming to see him when he was sick. Most of the bots were just glad Mirage was doing ok, but Sunny was taking this really hard. Sunny hugged Mirage tightly he had been afraid he had been going to lose his mama.

"It'll take more than this for you to get rid of me." stated Mirage, who gently rubbed Sunny's helm and hugged the bot back.

"You could have..." sunny said unable to finish the statement. "I'm not ready for you to go"

Mirage understood. "Primus wasn't ready for me. We still have time" Mirage stated, before the blanket fell off him and revealed his missing leg.

Sunny gasped a bit horrified. "Mama..."

Mirage saw where Sunny was looking. "Sunny, this is just temporary. As soon as I heal and am declared healthy enough, I will be able to get a new leg. This isn't the first time I have been missing all or part of one or both legs. In fact, the last time it happened, I think some silly bot thought I would look pretty in pink since I was sparked" Mirage stated. Sunny winced at that, he hadn't told anyone but sometimes he remembered his last life.

Mirage gently rubbed Sunny's helm and just held the bot close to him. Keeper and Flasher peeked over and smiled, as they were happy to see their mother just as active as he had ever been, and sharing love with all his sparklings, whether he sparked them or adopted them. Flasher and Keeper soon came over and joined the hug, surprising Sunny, as He hadn't realized Flasher and Keeper were Mirage's oldest sons, and twins at that.

"Am I in the way?" Sunny asked not wanting to be in the way.

"Nope" stated Flasher.

"For you see," stated Keeper, "Mirage is our mother too. And since he welcomed you into the family as a son, it makes you our brother."

"It does?" Sunny asked surprised.

"Yes, it does" replied Keeper, who hugged Sunny before Flasher did. "We are Mirage's oldest two. And we have many more siblings, some sparked by our parents and some adopted, but regardless how they were brought into the family, once a part of the family, always a part of the family.' Sunny though surprised did return the hugs as he looked at his new brothers.

'And to think" Keeper stated, "You're mate is one of my best body guards."

Sunny blushed. "Chance is very good at a lot of things"

Keeper smiled. "I am sure he is." Sunny kept blushing.

"No need to blush, Sunny. We all have families and mates. And we are a very accepting family, aren't we boys?" Mirage stated.

"Oh yeah" Flasher said smiling.

Keeper placed an arm on Sunny's shoulder. "You know something, it is not every bot who can say they are brother to the Prime and son of a former Prime" Keeper stated.

Sunny looked up at Keeper nodded. "I won't take advantage of it"

"We know" Mirage stated, "but do know that if you need someone to talk to, you can go to keeper or Flasher if Optimus and I aren't' available for some reason. Either would be willing to listen, and are probably the best, as since they are the oldest, they helped me with their younger siblings." Sunny nodded turning and looking back at his mama.

Mirage opened his arms, welcoming Sunny. "You know something Sunny. I am in much the same boat as you. Our two little ones, Onyx and Quartz were my abusive creators. They have been given one more chance, so I am beginning to understand your position even better" Mirage stated.

"It's so hard now that their getting older"

'Give them a chance, as I can see that you being re-raised has changed you for good. Maybe this is their chance for redemption' Mirage stated. Sunny nodded slowly. Mirage smiled and asked for help to stand, as he was tired of laying on the berth. Keeper moved and helped his mother up.

Mirage, happy now that he was up, asked Flasher, Keeper, and Sunny if they could take him out of the med bay for just a little bit. Flasher and Keeper laughed, as they knew their mom didn't care for the med bay.

"Alright mom just for a short trip"

And so, quietly and stealthily, Mirage and his three boys escaped the med bay for a few minutes, most bots unaware that they were even gone. They kept Mirage out for a short time before taking him back.

When the foursome returned, while most bots thought little of it, Firesong and Optimus were not exactly happy with Mirage. Firesong was unhappy as Mirage was not healthy to leave and Optimus wasn't happy as Mirage had tricked their sons into helping him. They had the grace to look bashful.

'Do not get on Sunny, Keeper, or Flasher. As you know, mate of mine, I don't care for the med bay, but I know I can't leave for good just yet. I just wanted a short jaunt out of the med bay and we were only gone 5 minutes. If you are going to blame anyone, blame me" Mirage stated, surprising Sunny, as the bot had hoped Mirage wouldn't throw him and his brothers under the bus. But no, Mirage stood up and took responsibilities for his own actions, and that made Sunny even happier. Optimus grumped a bit but it was because he cared.

Mirage sent warm feelings to Optimus. "Babies, can you give us some time please?" Mirage asked his sons politely. They nodded and left their parents.

Once the three had left, Mirage stood, leaning against Optimus. "I know you care love. But do know this, I would never ask our sons to do anything that would cause complications" Mirage stated. "I knew I would be safe for a few minutes, so I asked them to give me just a few minutes outside the med bay door. We were never further than 6 feet away from the med bay door."

"I know I just worry about you" Optimus said holding Mirage.

Pincer soon came over, with the two new little sparklings. "Our precious babies" Mirage stated. Optimus smiled, as to Mirage, all their babies were precious.

"That they are"

Elsewhere in the med bay, Quartz had wandered away from her babysitters and had wandered down to the med bay. Sunny found the little femme and scooped her up. Not knowing who she belonged to or where she came from, he continued to hold her as he talked with other bots in the med bay. Sunny rubbed her little helm while he talked.

When the babysitter back at Mirage and his mates' quarters realized the little femme was gone, the youngling let Optimus know, frantic at not being able to find the little femme. Optimus went to go look for the femme when he found her in Sunny's arms. Quartz was content to stay with Sunny even as Optimus approached. Sunny was lavishing her with attention, something the femme always enjoyed.

"Sweet little one I'm going to have to find out who you belong to" sunny was saying.

"I see you met your sister, Sunny" Optimus stated. "Her name is Quartz, and she is a sweetie but can be a little handful at times."

"Sister? Well hello there." Quartz clicked happily. She began to see that there was more to life than her own pleasure, and so she tried starting a conversation with Sunny, which made Optimus laugh softly. Sunny smiled too. "Hello Sis." Quartz clicked her own form of hello and was telling her tale of leaving the babysitter in sparkling clicks, whistles and other sparkling noises. Sunny just smiled and nodded, as the excited sparkling told her tale.

"She escaped didn't she?" Sunny asked Optimus.

"She has a habit of doing that especially when mommy is not where she is" Optimus stated, rubbing the little femme's helm. Sunny nodded in understanding.

Mirage, meanwhile, was wondering why Optimus had disappeared from his side. Sunny came over with Optimus. "Mama." Mirage turned toward them. "I found my sister" sunny said coming over with quartz.

"Thank you for finding her" Mirage said warmly, but it was obvious to Optimus and Sunny that Mirage wasn't happy with Quartz. Quartz knew it too, and she tried to bury herself in Sunny's chest.

"Little one, you have to face the punishment" Sunny said gently. Quartz looked up at Sunny, trying to get out of it, but seeing that Sunny wasn't going to back down, Quartz lowered her head and waited to hear her punishment.

'Quartz, I have told many times you can't run away to always find me. Now for your punishment, I am going to have Sunny return you to the babysitter" Mirage stated. Quartz wasn't happy, but it was better than getting spanked. Sunny nodded and after finding out who the sitter was sunny took quartz back. Mirage settled back to rest, as he was tired.


	46. Chapter 46

Meanwhile, elsewhere, an unknowingly sparked Jolly Roger met up with his sparked supervisor Sparta. Jolly did his best to avoid her, but there was little he could do, as she had seen him. Jolly sighed and stayed silent as she approached. Sparta was a proud femme, but she knew one thing – she knew when she was wrong, and that she owed jolly an apology. "Jolly, I hope you can forgive me for not listening to you about wanting to see your family more. I now understand" Sparta stated, most of her mech hating venom gone.

Jolly was shocked. "I...thanks"

Sparta smiled, something Jolly had never seen before. "I now have a family of my own, and I want to spend time with my mate as well. Please give my best to your mate" Sparta stated before she left. She was on her way elsewhere. Jolly, on the other hand, ran home to tell his mate of what had happened to him.

"Love" jolly said running to dirt at a fast as he could.

'Are you ok?" Dirt asked, worried.

"You're not going to believe what just happened"

"What is that, love?" Dirt asked, leaving his task and coming to hug his mate. Jolly hugged back and told about Sparta.

Dirt smiled. "that is wonderful, love' Dirt stated, running his hand over Jolly's unknowingly sensitive abdomen.

Jolly moaned. "Mmmm, baby..."

Dirt grinned mischievously. "The sparklings and younglings are elsewhere. Does my mate need to be taken care of?" Dirt asked, continuing his ministrations. Jolly nodded moaning. Dirt smiled and led his mate back to their berth room. "Let me take care of you baby" Dirt stated. Jolly nodded panting slightly. Dirt teased his mate's hot zones sensually. Jolly gasped and arched.

"Tell me what you want, baby" Dirt stated.

"You...I need you..."

"Shall I bury my hot spike in you or did you want to do that to me?" dirt asked.

Jolly panted. "I...in me..."

"If you say so, love' dirt stated, preparing his mate. Jolly made a variety of sounds and squirmed a bit. Dirt pumped in and out of his mate, loving the time they now got to spend with each other.

"S...slow..." Jolly panted. Dirt slowed, wanting to make this last as well as make it pleasurable for his mate. Jolly relaxed slightly then. Dirt was also excited, as his mate was only ever "drop down ready" for interfacing when sparked, and so Dirt seemed to know, even though nothing had been formally confirmed. Jolly clung to dirt as the other moved and he moaned a bit. It didn't take very long for either to overload.

Jolly panted and trembled ever so slightly. 'Feeling better, love" Dirt asked.

Jolly nodded panting. "Love can you...pull out please." Dirt nodded and carefully pulled himself from his mate, fearing that he hurt his mate. Jolly was still for a few moments before he was up and limped to the refresher and started throwing up. Dirt stayed with his mate, and was there, with energon, for when his mate was ready. Jolly seemed to throw up forever. Dirt was there for his mate, trying to be as helpful as possible.

Finally Jolly finished and sagged heavily against Dirt. Dirt was ready and held his tired mate. "Sorry..." Jolly managed.

"It's ok, love" Dirt stated, producing a cube of energon for once Jolly was ready. Sip by sip Jolly finally managed to get the cube down. Dirt assisted his mate as much as possible, hoping that these signs were true.

"Gotta lay down..." Jolly said. Assisting his mate to the berth, Dirt got jolly laying down and comfortable. "Thank you..."

"You are welcome, love" Dirt stated before he went to go take care of something real quick. Jolly dozed a little bit while Dirt was gone.

When Dirt came back, he had Razorblade with him. Jolly stirred a bit. "Love, I wanted to get you checked out, but since you were tired, I brought a medic here" Dirt stated. Jolly nodded feeling too crappy to resist.

Razor scanned the bot and nodded. "It is true, he is sparked" Razor stated.

"S...sparked" Jolly said wanting to make sure he had heard correctly.

Razor nodded. "I want you to stop by at least twice a week, as your injuries put you at a little higher risk for carrying" Razor stated before leaving. Jolly was still in shock as his processor tried to process what he had been told. Dirt stayed near his mate, knowing Jolly would need him.

"Sparked..." Jolly said, he hadn't been sparked since his forced rape so long ago.

"Are you ok with this, love?" Dirt asked.

"Shocked..." Jolly said.

Dirt felt horrible. "Please, punish your bitch for overstepping his bounds" Dirt stated, waiting to be hit, like he had before he had sparked their younglings.

"W...what...no I won't." Dirt looked at his mate, slightly surprised. "Getting a bit old to do that." Dirt moved closer, presenting his aft as was what he had been programmed to do. Jolly realized then that he hadn't ever fully allowed his mate to be a regular bot. Yes, Dirt Tred was a regular bot in most respects, but now Jolly was seeing that there were still some deeply rooted programs he hadn't gotten rid of. Jolly sighed and made Dirt sit down and put him under before removing the last of those programs. Dirt woke, and felt free for the first time in forever, but he was still loving and loyal to his mate, which surprised Jolly. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry about what, love?" Dirt asked.

"Everything I ever did to you"

"I needed a place to belong, love. And you offered that" Dirt stated.

"I didn't realize how much programming you had left but it's gone now"

"And my love for you is even stronger, love" Dirt stated, kissing his mate on the cheek. Jolly pulled Dirt close. Dirt allowed his mate to hold him, though having removed his strap-on, dirt found that his valves wanted a little attention and so he rubbed Dirt's groin. Jolly moaned softly.

"Feel up to giving me some loving, baby?" Dirt asked.

"You'll have to do the work...I'm sorry"

"You show me the key and I will put it in my ignition" Dirt whispered, causing Jolly to shudder in anticipation. Jolly revealed his spike for Dirt. Dirt climbed on and began riding his mate, happy. Jolly moaned as Dirt rode him. And as Dirt and Jolly were enjoying each other, Sparta had finally made her way back to her mate. Star was waiting for Sparta, who had run late due to running into jolly and apologizing.

"There you are darling I was starting to worry" Star said coming over and kissed Sparta.

"Forgive me ... I... I was apologizing to Jolly for my previous actions" Sparta stated quietly, optics averted.

Star gently raised Sparta's head and kissed her softly. "I'm proud of you and I love you, I'm not mad at you." Sparta nuzzled her mate and clung tightly to her, as Sparta was in one of those moods where she just wanted to be held as she had a good cry.

Star held Sparta close and rubbed her back. "Shhh my darling it's alright." Sparta just snuggled close, glad to be loved. "So beautiful" Star said soothingly.

Sparta's tears so faded to whimpers. Outside the area, keeper walked by and saw the two femmes. Sparta couldn't see the Prime, But Star could, and what she saw warmed her spark, as Keeper smiled, nodded, and then moved on, happy for the two.

Star smiled. "Want some energon baby?" Sparta nodded – energon and a hot oil bath sounded really good about now, but she would settle for the energon. "Darling tell me what else you need"

Sparta blushed, as her mate seemed to know her so well. "I … I … I want… a hot…. Hot oil bath… if it's not…not too much trouble" Sparta got out.

"Of course not, never be afraid to ask for anything" star said and got the bath ready and Sparta in it before getting her energon.

When Star returned, Sparta was still shy, but asked, "Will you join me?" Sparta hoped with twinkles in her optics that Star would join her in the warm oil bath, as Star had made sure not to make it too hot due to Sparta being sparked.

"I will darling" star said and slipped into the oil bath. Sparta, feeling like she owed her mate thanks, gave Star a gentle kiss before she tried rubbing oil into Star's sore joints. Sparta wasn't the best at it, since this was her first try, but she wanted so hard to show her mate love. Star smiled. "I get to return the favor darling.

As Star returned the favor, Sparta felt herself warming up. She knew she shouldn't open her valves in the warm oil as it could hurt the sparklings, and so she patiently waited for her mate to finish, hoping that Star would take her once they got to the berth. And so that Star got the message clearly, Sparta opened her chest, revealing her hypersensitive nodes, and Star got the picture real quick. Star got them out of the bath, dried off and in the berth before she feasted on the nodes her mate presented.

Sparta arched and moaned in pleasure, revealing her twin valves as her mate worked on her. She didn't care what her mate did, she just wanted to have a good hard overload. Star worked the nodes with her mouth and fingered her mate's valves. "Oooo…..inside me please….inside me…. Take your bitch" Sparta stated, and with that request, Star became the dominant lover she could be, as Sparta only said that when she truly wanted to be dominated. It was their secret trigger code between the two of them. Star got the dildo out and put it to use. Needless to say both Sparta and Star were well satisfied once they both overloaded and overloaded hard, before they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

Elsewhere Dash having learned about Mirage started work on a new leg even as round as he was staring to get. Sky came up behind his mate but announced his presence before approaching Dash, as Dash had become hypersensitive to who was around him ever since he became sparked with this brood of sparklings he now carried. "Love, you've been working all day, I think you need to give it a rest. Even Primus rested on the 7th day" Sky stated gently.

Dash rubbed his face. "Have I been working that long?"

"Yes love, and Zip stopped by to pick you up for the one thing you two had planned but I had to tell him you couldn't go, as I tried to come get you but you told me to get out and leave you alone. Zip wasn't happy. I think you better talk to him" Sky stated. Dash nodded and commed his brother to apologize.

Sky left, so he didn't hear what Zip said in return after learning the truth about the situation. "You know something bro, you got on my aft for yelling at my mate, well now it is my turn to tell you. Don't you ever yell at your mate, Sky came up crying when he told me you couldn't come. You must have been a complete aft to him, you better go make things up with him, as he deserves better than that. I know you are moody with mood swings, but have a spark. Zip out" Zip stated, leaving Dash floored.

Of all the things Dash hadn't expected that, it was one reason he didn't like being sparked – it made him a royal aft. Sky of course was aware of that and what Zip hadn't realized what that Sky wasn't crying because Dash had yelled, he was crying because he was the idiot who had made Dash be this way, Zip had just misinterpreted things. Dash got up and went to his mate. Sky had some soft music playing and had the tub full of warm cleanser, all in an effort to relax his mate, who he knew was stressed. Dash was called on to fix lots of things as he was the most skilled and Sky always watched as Dash altruistically did things for others. Now it was time for Sky to spoil the larger bot. Sky didn't have interfacing on his processor, just an evening for him to pamper his hard working sparked mate.

"Sky can we talk please" dash said.

"Get in the tub, love, and while I clean you, we can talk" Sky stated, big smile of true happiness on his face. Dash was confused but eased into the tub. "Relax love" Sky stated as he began using a special brush type thing to clean his mate's hard to reach places, using the warm cleanser to remove dirt and grime that had built up for who knew how long. "Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about" Sky asked, still scrubbing his mate gently yet thoroughly.

"Zip said you were crying...what did I do?"

"I was crying because I am the one who caused you to be in this position. I knew you would be an aft, and I knew all this would happen, yet I still coerced you to sparkmerge with me and got you sparked. It wasn't you love, it was me" Sky stated, still cleaning his mate off.

Dash sighed and rubbed his mates face. "I did say anything"

'but had I known you would be sparked with four, I would have just 'faced and not merged" Sky stated, hitting a spot Dash didn't realize had felt so tight before, but now felt better, thanks to Sky cleaning it. It was an area that dash never would have been able to reach on his own.

Dash shifted a bit. "Neither of us could have known"

"Something wrong love?" sky asked.

"I didn't realize how tight that spot was before"

'Did I hurt you?" Sky asked, stopping his scrubbing for the briefest of moments.

"No, it feels good." Sky smiled and then started cleaning again. Only this time, he put a special scent in the cleanser, a scent that was calm and soothing. Dash relaxed a bit. Sky smiled, as it had been so long since he had seen Dash so relaxed and so content. Soon enough dash started to doze.

"Ah ah, not just yet" Sky stated as he drained the tub and began to dry his mate off carefully and thoroughly. "I can't carry you to bed, I need you to walk with me." Dash nodded and managed to make it to bed. Sky snuggled up next to his mate, happy to see the bot so relaxed.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome, love. Now, please, get some rest" Sky stated, offlining his optics as he curled in closer to Dash. Dash was soon in recharge.

Back on earth Ratchet was getting quite large because of the sparklings he carried. Concerned about the strain on his friend and fellow medic's systems, Ratchet, the CMO of the base, was placed on bedrest by the other medic, while young and needy medics were begging for a chance even to fill in for the legendary bot. Ratchet was not sure how he felt. He never enjoyed being on bedrest or having to be kept out of the med bay, but seeing the young eager medics marvel at him made him laugh and enjoy this a little bit more.

Bee just shook his head. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Well yes and no, though I would be lying if I completely said no. I don't like being on bedrest, but seeing all these young bots look up at us in marvel makes my day, as I can see the fear in their optics" Ratchet stated with a smile. Bee just chuckled and kissed Ratchet. And while Ratchet enjoyed the kiss, it also seemed to remind him that the sparklings that he was sparked with were not his mates, and it caused the kiss to be a little less deserving.

"What's wrong?" Bee asked feeling a change.

Ratchet looked down. "I'm sorry… about the sparklings…. I never meant to hurt you or Dive" Ratchet stated.

"Oh Ratch, you didn't hurt us"

Ratchet looked at his mate, who pulsed love. Ratchet began feeling better. But now he understood one thing. "I don't know how Mirage was able to stand this so many, many times" Ratchet stated.

"I can only imagine your sparklings are big enough for me"

"I will say one thing, it makes me respect Mirage more than I used to" Ratchet stated.

Bee nodded. "Do you need anything?"

Ratchet wanted to say facing, but he knew Bee didn't have time, as Bee was scheduled for duty in 5 minutes. "Just bring some energon in reach" Ratchet stated, knowing Dive would be home in a little over an hour. Bee nodded and got the energon and kissed Ratchet. Ratchet kissed back then gently swatted Bee on the aft to get the bot going, laughing softly as bee ran off in a way designed to make Ratchet laugh. Bee pulsed love and sure enough an hour later Dive came home.

Ratchet was so horny, he already had his groin plating open, with his mostly stiff spike standing up and his valve dripping. Dive took pity as the size of Ratchet's stomach prevented him from pleasuring himself in the position the medic was in. "Horny, Love?" Dive asked. Ratchet nodded. "Want some help with that baby" another nod. Dive came over and started to work Ratchet. Ratchet moaned and attempted to thrash about as Dive attended to his need. Ratchet was in need, badly. Had he not been so sparked, he would have begged to be restrained, as he just wanted, no needed, to be taken.

"Want on your side baby?" Ratchet nodded, too out of it to form coherent words or thoughts. Dive helped Ratchet onto his side before getting the restraints. "If you get too uncomfortable tell me." Ratchet nodded, and became even stiffer as he felt the restraints on his arms. He would take what he could get, and knew his mates would be safe with him. Ratchet was now dripping even more, shivering in anticipation for what Dive was going to do. Dive gently spanked his mate and worked his aft.

Had Ratchet not been sparked, he would have begged his mate to have him on all fours and do this, but this was good enough, and Ratchet showed many signs that he was ready for whatever his mate did. Dive was gentle but dominating and was soon taking his mates aft. Ratchet just moaned in pure unadulterated pleasure. Dive was glad Ratchet was enjoining this. Ratchet was glad his mate was taking care of him. Dive worked Ratchet a bit more before telling him to overload.

Ratchet shuddered in overload. He offlined for 5 minutes, before coming back online relieved. "Better?" Dive asked smiling.

"Much better" Ratchet stated, "Now kindly release me, please"

"You got it" dive said releasing Ratchet before feeding him energon.

Ratchet enjoyed the energon. 'I can't believe how horny these sparklings make me. I've never been this needy before" Ratchet stated.

"True but as long you enjoy"

Ratchet smiled, as Dive and Bee knew how best to take care of him, even if he could be a grouch at times. "Do you need more energon?" Ratchet shook his head no just before one of the excited little sparklings punched and hit Ratchet in the bladder, causing Ratchet to involuntary lubricate everything in his bladder tank. Ratchet changed 40 shades of red in embarrassment. Dive managed not to chuckle and with a kiss he cleaned Ratchet up.

"Definitely Optimus' brat" was Ratchet's only response. Dive nodded in agreement. Ratchet relaxed, once cleaned up, and enjoyed just being with his mate. Dive kept Ratchet company as they cuddled. Ratchet felt better now that he had a mate at home to help him.

"Love do you need one of us to stay home?" Ratchet lowered his head. He didn't want to admit it, but he did. And so he nodded his head, as he was getting too big to do things by himself. "Then bee and I will do this in shifts" dive said kissing Ratchet. Ratchet was relieved and nuzzled into his mate and snuggled into Dive before falling into a light recharge. Dive smiled and held Ratchet close. Bee commed Dive to check on how Ratchet was. Dive told him and bee agreed one of them would stay with Ratchet. Ratchet continued to nap even as Jazzmin came in. Jazzmin was surprised to see his mama so big, as Ratchet had never been this before when carrying, and it concerned Jazzmin greatly. "Is mama going to be ok?" Jazzmin asked, little Jazz sleeping in his arms.

"He's just fine baby, the sparklings are just big"

Jazzmin nodded. "Mama missed his time with Jazz today, but seeing that they are both out, I could always come back another time" Jazzmin stated.

"Nonsense, sit." Jazzmin had learned long ago not to argue with Ratchet, bee, or Dive, and so he gently sat when Dive told him to sit.

"He'll be waking soon enough"

And as if on cue, Ratchet began to stir, slowly rousing, and letting out a loud exhaust fume as he moved about. Jazzmin had to try and hide his laughter, and just barely managed to do so. "You've done them before" Ratchet grumbled.

"Well at least Jazzmin wasn't like Bluejay and Yellowjacket, they would have contests" Dive stated as he helped Ratchet into a better position.

"Don't remind me" stated Jazzmin who often wanted nothing to do with his triplet brother and sister's hijinks.

"Now what brings you by" Ratchet asked his son.

"You missed your time with Jazz, earlier. He is sleeping now, but would you still like to hold him?" Jazzmin asked.

"I would" Ratchet said and explained he was on bed rest he said while taking Jazz into his arms.

Jazzmin nodded and watched as Jazz remained asleep. "Thanks for help bringing him into the world mama" Jazzmin stated, still excited about having his precious son back to raise.

"You're welcome baby" Ratchet said rubbing Jazz's helm.

And as the two were chatting and Dive was elsewhere, an unexpected guest arrived, having heard the news. This bot had already seen Prowl, and now wanted to see Jazz. Kryptonight knocked politely on the door, not sure if he would be welcomed by the old medic, as Kryptonight had not always gotten along with Ratchet due to differences in style as the seeker medic had gotten older, but Krypto still respected his mentor and thus he had dropped by to see the bot.

Jazzmin got the door. "Yes?"

'Pardon me, young seeker, but is this where Ratchet lives?" Krypto asked, not knowing the name of the bot to whom he spoke.

"It is can I help you?"

'I was wondering if it would be possible to see Ratchet. And I hope I am not interrupting anything, as I was stopping here on my way to see Jazz as well, as my twin informed me that both Prowl and Jazz had returned. I think if you speak with Ratchet, he will remember me' Krypto stated, as there was no way Ratchet would ever forget this seeker medic.

"What's your name" Jazzmin asked.

"My name is Kryptonight, and Ratchet was my mentor" the seeker medic stated, shocking Jazzmin. Jazzmin had heard of the unconventional seeker medic from the moon base, as he was well known, especially in seeker circles, but until now, Jazzmin had never had the pleasure of meeting the bot.

"Just a second" Jazzmin said. "Mama are you up to a visitor" Jazzmin said it loud enough Krypto heard him.

"Depends on who it is, son. Who is it?" Ratchet answered back, unsure as to who would be paying him a visit since he was on bedrest.

"Kryptonight, wants to see how you are and my baby"

Ratchet had to laugh as he hadn't seen his young seeker medic friend in ages. Yes, they had had their disagreements and hadn't always seen optic to optic, but Ratchet still enjoyed seeing the mech. 'Please, Jazzmin, welcome him into our home" Ratchet stated, still holding Jazz who was starting to wake.

Jazzmin went to Krypto. "Mama says you can come in"

Krypto nodded and followed the young seeker until they came to the very sparked Ratchet. 'well, I knew bots get bigger as they age, but that is ridiculous" Krypto stated. Jazzmin was not happy, but Ratchet, knowing the game well, danced the dance with his old protégé.

"And here I heard seekers get shorter."

Jazzmin looked at his mother in shock, having never heard his mother say something so harsh, but Krypto smiled. "Touché. Still have it, I see, my old friend" Krypto stated, extending a hand and greeted the old medic with a special handshake they had created. Jazzmin was completely confused by all this. Ratchet smiled and explained to his son as Jazz woke.

When Jazz woke, he recognized Kryptonight instantly and began reaching for the bot. Krypto smiled and picked Jazz up. "I heard you had come back."

Jazz began clicking trying to tell Kryptonight everything that had happened. But not understanding Clicks, Krypto used seekerese to speak with Jazz, even though the bot wasn't a seeker. He was still sparked to one, and Jazzmin, having not thought about, was soon hearing his son almost fluently speak in seekerese. Ratchet listened in as the bots had a conversation about nothing much. Jazz giggled as he was finally able to tell others what he meant. "Our language is easiest for sparklings to learn first, young seeker" Krypto stated. Jazzmin nodded never thinking about it before.

Krypto soon handed back Jazz to his mother. "Forgive me for my short visit, but I must go, as apparently I am needed in the med bay back on the moon. I do hope all goes well for you Ratchet, and your family. Thanks for sharing a little of your time with me" and with that, Krypto politely excused himself and flew off, back to the moon base's med bay. Ratchet rubbed Jazz's helm and kissed his sons cheek.

Dive, having watched the scene from the other room soon returned. "Boy, Krypto has certainly come a ways in terms of manners and such since we first met him, wouldn't you say so, Ratchet?" Dive asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Jazzmin looked at the two, wanting stories to understand what his parents meant. Ratchet smiled and shared stories. Jazzmin didn't want to believe that the bot he had just met was the same bot that had outpranked the twins Sunny and Sides when the seeker was just a sparkling. "Trust me baby I wouldn't lie to you" Ratchet said.

Jazzmin believed his mother, but still it was pretty hard to swallow. "We all grow up someday, Jazzmin. Krypto just took a little bit longer than most" Ratchet finally said. Jazzmin nodded and wanting to be close snuggled against his mama. Ratchet and dive worked it so that Jazzmin could snuggle but it would hurt any sparklings or bots. "Love you my seekerling"

"Love you, too, mama" Jazzmin stated as he and Jazz snuggled up to Ratchet.

"And love you little Jazz"

"Love you, love mommy" Jazz squeaked in seekerese. Soon all three were sound asleep.

Dive put a blanket over the three and then commed Grayfire so that the bot would know where his mate and youngest son were. Grayfire was glad as he had been starting to worry.

Meanwhile, in the brig of the base where Ratchet was at, Yellowjacket had just been thrown in the brig for not paying attention to what he was supposed to be doing. He didn't really care, as he was lazy and didn't want to work for a living. He wanted to just cruise and let life go as it may. Yellowjacket just made himself comfortable. Word quickly got back to Dive and Bee. Ratchet would have learned too if he hadn't been asleep. They grumbled but knew one of them had to stay with Ratchet.

They decided to wait until Bee got done with his shift, so that Dive, the bigger one of the two, could go take care of things while Bee stayed home with Ratchet. Bee finished his shift and got home while Dive went to take care of Yellowjacket.

Dive wasn't happy, as this wasn't Yellowjacket's first time in the brig. But, it was going to be his last, at least at this base, as Dive had already contacted Buster and Chance about "training" Yellowjacket, and the two agreed, but with one stipulation, that Yellow Jacket come to Cybertron, as neither could go to earth. Dive readily agreed and things were set before Dive even entered the brig area. "I hope you are happy for one last day" Dive stated.

Yellowjacket looked up. "What are you talking about?"

"I have already made arrangements regarding your true punishment. NO longer are you going to just be thrown in the brig" Dive stated.

"Bout time, this cell is getting old"

'And no longer will you be allowed to return to this base or earth until you complete your months of punishment on Cybertron" Dive stated.

"What? That ain't funny"

"It isn't meant to be fun or be funny. This afternoon your useless aft will be shipped to Cybertron and Buster and Chance will train you" Dive stated. Yellowjacket tried to resist. But Dive left, and that afternoon, the young troublemaker was hauled off to Cybertron. Yellowjacket tried to resist but it was no use.

Dive wasn't happy that things had to be like this but he saw no other choice, as he wanted the best for all his offspring. Boy was Ratchet going to be surprised when he learned this - surprised yet pleased. Dive hauled Yellowjacket to Cybertron and handed him off to buster and chance. "He's all yours."

Buster and Chance smiled before taking the young bot aside to a bare, private room. First, with help from Fader, they turned down the bot's hormones and then they removed his spike. "You will get this back…..once you earn it back. Until then, you will just have to make do" stated Buster, to which Chance nodded. They weren't the best in their fields for no reason. Yellowjacket responded by yelling and cursing at them.

Neither Chance nor Buster even batted an optic that this bot was cursing and swearing at them. They had dealt with worse, as Chance had even deflected bullets and gun rays with his armor, while Buster, having been tutored under Ironhide, was tough as nails when it came to this. They carried the indignant brat to a bare room, containing a berth and a small waste receptacle and a sink. "Here is your room for the duration. This is all you are given, anything else must be earned….Enjoy" Chance said, his voice deep and foreboding as they closed and locked the door. "Oh, and if you think of screaming, the other mechs who are in their quarters nearby will hear you. Nothing gets picked off faster than a girly mech."

Yellowjacket didn't know if they were serious or not about that and wasn't completely sure if he wanted to test that out.

Meanwhile, all the other mechs in the program and in varying portions of it, noted the new arrival. It didn't take most of them long to figure out this one was here for behavior issues. Not all the mechs here were here for behavior issues, as some chose this program as they wanted to be a part of the prime's elite guard at various bases and these bots had absolutely no patience for ungrateful brats. Dive had told buster and chance to do what they had to but if his child ended up seriously hurt he was going to be more then pissed off.

Yellowjacket meanwhile attempted to be like normal. But that wasn't going to fly here, as most of these bots had been training for a while, whether voluntarily or involuntarily and they knew this new kid was going to have to learn things the hard way. A particularly tough mech, who had chosen to be in the program, soon came up behind the young one. "Move" he boomed, expecting his command to be followed. His name was Dynamite and he wasn't one to mess around with.

"No" Yellowjacket said having no idea at the time how stupid a thing to do that was.

Dynamite, realizing the young brat had no respect for authority, easily picked the young bot up with two fingers and then flung him across the room with little effort. Everyone here respected Dynamite, and that was why no one had come to the young bot's "rescue." Yellowjacket wasn't badly damaged from the throw but it hurt. But he couldn't cry, as that would make him easy prey, or so Chance had told him. Yellowjacket looked at the other doing his damndest not to cry but it wasn't easy.

Buster came in, "Alright divide up – advanced over here, novices over here. LINEUP!" Buster yelled, and everyone frantically ran to their spot. "You, off the floor or you'll be mopping it. MOVE IT!" Yellowjacket got to his feet and moved where he was supposed to, proud of himself for not wincing.

Then Dynamite, wanting to break this bot's arrogance down, made his move. "Permission to make a request, sir? Dynamite yelled, and all went quiet.

"Permission granted, name your request" Buster stated, unaware of what had happened, as he hadn't talked to Chance yet.

"Permission to train the new little girl in" Dynamite stated. Buster Knew Dynamite rarely made requests, and when used to train past bots, they had turned out quite well even if a little injured along the way.

"Permission granted' Buster as they moved out.

Dynamite went up to Yellowjacket, "Your aft is mine." Dynamite really wanted to break this kid, what he never realized that in breaking this bot and challenging him, they would end up in a place they never expected, but that was later, for now, Dynamite was mean, nasty and relentless.

Why did hearing that fill him with dread? Yellowjacket wondered and for once he was actually able to keep his mouth shut, how that happened even he wasn't sure.

"Alright, come with me, bitch" Dynamite growled, taking the trainee to a different area. Dynamite was almost done training to guard the Prime and only Chance and Buster were above him. "You have an attitude problem, and I intend ta fix it."

When he was called bitch that pissed Yellowjacket off and he went to say something. "You have a nanosecond to decide to either shut your hole or kiss the ground, your choice" Dynamite stated, setting up some equipment. Yellowjacket had a stronger survival instinct that made him shut his mouth. A click too late of course.

"Now show me what you know about fighting on this" Dynamite stated, laughing to himself, knowing there was no way this bot knew anything about the art of fighting. If this bot fought it was merely for selfish needs, and hence – dirty fighting.

"I can't" Yellowjacket said. He didn't know the first thing about fighting.

Now Dynamite was pissed, and he dragged the bot he was working with off by his tailpipes. What no one realized was that Dynamite picked this bot because he had figured this, and to give the bot his best chance, he was going to teach him, and even Chance and Buster wouldn't argue with that. And so once in some place away from the others, Dynamite began from the beginning. 'Alright ya wussy biatch, watch me and pay attention!"

Yellowjacket winced as he was dragged by his tail pipes, he had no choice but to watch Dynamite.

It didn't take long for the larger bot to see that Yellowjacket wasn't engaged in this. "Get off your aft ya lazy ass, use that second bag and do like I do" Dynamite stated, forcing Yellowjacket to snap out of his delusional dream not really being here.

Yellowjacket sighed and started to use the second bag and was actually very adept at picking stuff up he chose not to do it.

"Oh, so unwise" Dynamite stated, a line he had learned from his parents, who had been cons and under Megatron. Dynamite didn't want to be a con, as he enjoyed the peace, but it was never wise to piss a bigger bot off, and before Yellowjacket even knew what hit him he was on his back on the floor, staring right into Dynamite's blood red optics, which he had picked himself, as his normal optics had been green, but he wanted to show the world that he was not to be messed with.

"Get the slag off me, what's your problem I did what you wanted me to do"

"Your problem is you have a big attitude for a scrawny runt of a bot" Dynamite retorted. "Maybe first we ought break the attitude then work on teaching you how to fight like a real mech."

A few weeks later, after Dynamite had broken down Yellowjacket's arrogant, selfish attitude, Dynamite began to see a good bot who lacked direction, and he was bound and determined to be the leader for the bot. Sure Dynamite still scared the bot, as he didn't want to look soft in front of the others, but he was also starting to see that respect meant more than being able to force your will on someone else in fear, and that was what had kept him a level below graduating level for being able to be a bodyguard for the Prime.

There were many times that dynamite scared the daylights out of Yellowjacket even as he did do better. Yellowjacket every chance he could stayed far away from Dynamite.

One night, Dynamite, not understanding things went to talk to Chance, as Chance seemed more approachable. "Sir, may I have a word with you?" Dynamite asked, as he knew little about finding love as he had given up on ever finding anyone who might love him, but being around the new recruit was making his spark do some strange things.

"Of course Dynamite, what's on your processor?"

"Well…. Ever since I've been working with that new recruit – the one where his attitude was bigger than his parts – well, in working with him so much, I've been feeling some strange things in my spark" Dynamite stated.

"What kind of feelings?"

"Well, it acts all erratic like when he is near and it skips jolts. It takes everything within me not to grab the bot and kiss him hard. I don't understand it. I end up either scaring him off or walking away just so I don't feel it anymore" Dynamite stated. He may have been highly intelligent and skilled, but it was clear, matters of the spark were one of his very weak points.

"That means your spark has found its mate" Chance said.

"I gave up on love long ago, becoming a recruit here as I figured no one would ever love me and that Primus didn't care about me either. And after scaring the oil out of this young bot, how in the hell am I to convince him that I have these feelings. And I won't do it around the others, as I would lose all respect I have ever earned" Dynamite stated, lost and confused.

"Well he's close to being released from here and I imagine once he has his spike back he's going to flee. And I'll bet you anything he'll go to Earth to his parents. I once thought the same as you young one but I now have three wonderful mates and sparklings. If he feels even a bit of what you do he'll come around?"

"Could you do me a favor sir? Could you speak with him, as I fear he is so afraid of me that I won't get any answer out of him" Dynamite asked. It being so rare dynamite asked for anything chance agreed. Yellowjacket was in his tiny room nursing some injuries.

Yellowjacket was surprised when a guard came and told him he had been summoned to chance's office. Yellow was nervous, as going to Chance was rarely a good sign. Btu he went nonetheless and was unceremoniously led to Chance's office. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Yellowjacket asked, his nerves slightly showing through.

"Yes I did, please have a seat"

Yellowjacket did as he was asked. "What have I done wrong this time, sir?" the young bot asked, fearing Dynamite had ratted on him again for failure to comply with orders.

"Nothing that I'm aware of, I called you for a different reason" Chance said.

Yellowjacket was even more nervous. "What reason sir"

"I want an honest evaluation of the bot, Dynamite, whom you have been working very closely with. He is up for a promotion, and I am gathering info from bots he has trained" Chance stated convincingly.

Yellowjacket was so tempted to just be brutally honest. "Honest you say sir?"

"Yes, an honest opinion, as I want to make sure that someone who guards the Prime like I do is worthy of moving into that role" Chance stated.

"He is a brute. He scares the daylights out of me and every chance I can I avoid him like he had rust" Yellowjacket said in a rush. "I've done stupid stuff and have been injured but I have never been injured this much in my life"

Chance smiled. "Yes, I have heard he can be quite the force to be reckoned with. How has it been working with him?"

Yellowjacket had him a look of are you serious. "Horrible, there is no pleasing him"

Chance nodded. "Well, he obviously done something that has worked, as since you have been working with him, you have been quickly promoted and are no longer lowman on the totem pole."

"He threatens to hurt me if I don't concentrate on whatever it is"

"Has he ever truly hurt you, I mean, beyond reasonable repair?" Chance asked, having seen the sessions as well as having known that Dynamite didn't enjoy hurting or harming other bots, as for as much as it didn't show, Dynamite was very compassionate.

"No...well the last time it's not healing right" Yellowjacket said.

"But have you checked in with the medic who is available at all times?" Chance asked to which the young bot shook his head, as the medics reminded him too much of his mother. "I suggest you check in with a medic, but anyway, is there anything else I should know about Dynamite before I bring this decision to Buster and we decide on whether or not to promote him and pretty much remove him from the area, as he will no longer be in training?" Chance asked, wanting to see if taking the bot completely away would elicit any more reaction than the other questions and answers did, as Chance still hadn't gotten the answer he sought. "Do you think he has the spark to move on?"

Yellowjacket was tempted to say good riddance but didn't. "No sir" Yellowjacket said.

"No you have no more to tell me or no you don't think he is ready to move on?" Chance asked, somewhat hitting a nail on the head. It wasn't that Dynamite wasn't ready to move on; it was that Yellow didn't want to let him go.

"No more to say" Yellowjacket said honestly not sure about Dynamite as his hormone levels were still low.

Chance then realized why he couldn't get to the bottom of the issue just yet. "Stand and face the wall, let me look at you processor now' Chance stated. He knew Yellow jacket had been without his hormones long enough. He needed to see if Yellow's spark would react once Dynamite's name was mentioned, once his hormones were back and he was allowed to connect to that part of his spark, who already knew it was falling for Dynamite. Yellowjacket looked terrified, but slowly he got up and faced the wall.

Without telling Yellowjacket, Chance returned the bot's spike and hormone level to normal, and was greeted by a very different bot. "How are you feeling now?" Chance asked, once he was done and the young bot was all back to normal and seated across from his commander.

"Like I'm not in a fog anymore" Yellowjacket said.

"Ok, that is good. Now for clarification, could you repeat to me your honest assessment of Dynamite?" Chance now stated, already seeing the sparkle in the young bot's optics at the mere mention of the name.

"He pushes hard and smacks me around a lot, but I think he's a good bot"

Chance smiled. He knew the young one, just having his hormones back, would answer honestly while the hormones were balancing out. 'What would you do if he were here right now?" Chance stated, pushing things.

"Let him take me…" the young bot stated, not quite all there, "let me be his…" And that was all Chance needed to hear.

"Thank you for your valuable opinions, we will be sure to think about them as we consider him for a promotion" Chance stated, releasing the young bot back to his quarters.

When Yellowjacket realized later what he said he was embarrassed. NO sooner had the young one returned to his room, Dynamite came looking for him. "Come with me….we have a work out to do….now" the bot stated.

"N...now?" Yellowjacket swallowed.

"NOW" Dynamite retorted, expecting to be followed by his young recruit. Yellowjacket winced but followed.

They headed to a private area to workout, as Chance had politely informed Dynamite of the reaction, but not what the young bot had said. Dynamite wanted to see if he could bring things out on his own. "Let's Practice" Dynamite stated, a little bit of the edge in his voice gone, replaced with a little warmth. And Yellow reacted instantly to the change. Yellowjacket was startled but responded well.

Dynamite shook his head, as the young bot still didn't get this. He gently took Jacket's hand, and suddenly the two felt a sharp jolt between the two of them. Yellowjacket took a Sharp intake of air and tried to pull away. Dynamite gently yet firmly held onto the hand, marveling at the feel of it in his hand. It felt warm and inviting, and Dynamite hoped that the young bot's spark was going wild like his was.

"Please..." Yellowjacket said not knowing if he meant take me or let me go.

"You feel so gentle and so warm" Dynamite stated, edginess completely gone from his voice, and his compassion coming forth.

Yellowjacket didn't know what to say. "You're so..."

Dynamite sighed and told his story to the young bot, it wasn't a happy one. Many bots had given up on Dynamite, including his parents once the war was over. He told about that he had given up on finding love after being told he would never find anyone. And Yellow began to see that this bot was just like all the others, and nothing to really be afraid of. Yellowjacket felt the need to share and told his own story. As Yellow was talking, Dynamite put his arm around the bot. Yellow thought he would feel fearful, but with that arm around him, he felt safe and secure.

"I...I feel safe with you..." Yellowjacket said then ducked his head.

Dynamite gently lifted Yellowjacket's head back up. "You don't have to feel ashamed or embarrassed with me, as my spark beats for you, and I am hoping yours does the same for me" Dynamite stated before giving the young bot a peck on the cheek plate.

Yellowjacket blushed. "I...my spark feels the same..."

"I am so sorry for pushing you so hard…" Dynamite stated before he was interrupted.

"I deserved it...I don't make things easy"

"Would you acre to come to my room, it is private and the walls are almost soundproof. We could talk some more there and not worry about getting caught" Dynamite stated.

Yellowjacket nodded after a minute. "I...yes..."

Under the cover of darkness, when all mechs were supposed to be in recharge, Dynamite snuck the young bot into his room. Neither knew Chance had seen them, but having known the circumstances, he cleared both of them and placed them on the "pass" list, so that they would not be required to show up for 5 days. Chance secretly let Dynamite know, who was extremely happy to learn about the help. Soon, both arrived in Dynamite's quarters.

Yellowjacket was nervous but followed Dynamite into his room.

Dynamite's official quarters were out of the training center, and they were large and warm. "Welcome" the older bot stated, trying not to ravish his young lover right then and there.

"Thank you" Yellowjacket said as he looked around.

"Do you like it? These are my official quarters, and once I get promoted, I will get to live here and not have to remain in the training center area' the older bot stated.

"Their very nice" Yellowjacket said. "It's big." Dynamite smiled. Yellowjacket was nervous as it dawned on him he was alone with a mech and his spark was crazy. Though both unsure what to do next, Dynamite approached the young bot and kissed him deeply. Yellowjacket was caught off guard and was hesitant but soon melted into the kiss. Dynamite was careful.

A part of Yellowjacket wanted to throw himself fully into Dynamites arms and beg to be taken, while another part of him wanted to run far away. Dynamite used his hands to gently explore Yellowjacket's youthful systems. "Would you like to see the berth room, my love?" dynamite asked gently, not forcefully and with no edginess in his voice. Very slowly and after a few minutes Yellowjacket nodded a little hesitantly.

Dynamite led his young lover to the berth room – it was warm and the berth looked extremely comfortable, especially considering what they slept on in the training center. Dynamite gently rubbed the young bot's aft while kissing him. Yellowjacket's hormones were reacting and his spark was enjoying what the larger bot was doing. Dynamite hoped that at some point, Yellowjacket would agree to be his mate and carry his babies.

Yellowjacket made little sounds, a part of him his hormone driven part was ready to get some but the logical part of him was saying wait.

Dynamite, sensing that Yellowjacket wasn't quite ready, stopped his ministrations. "You are welcome to stay and if you aren't ready to go any further, I can wait" Dynamite stated, kissing the young one and then heading for the berth, as Dynamite was a bit tired. "I can't let you go back to the training area right now, but there is a spare berth room if you don't wish to stay in here with me."

"Why can't I go back to the training center?" Yellowjacket asked confused.

'Because we are on a "pass" and at this late of an hour, you would be seen and punished for being out way past recharge time" Dynamite stated, remembering the times he had been caught and not liking the punishment.

"I see..." Yellowjacket said. He gave an apologetic look before saying goodnight and went to the spare berth.

Dynamite smiled. "See you in the morning, love" Dynamite stated. Yellowjacket fell asleep on the comfortable spare berth, and while he slept, he wished he had stayed with Dynamite.

The next morning Dynamite was up long before the young bot and brought the young one warm energon in bed. Yellowjacket stirred and was surprised to see Dynamite with warm energon.

"Good morning, love, did you sleep well?" Dynamite asked as he handed the young bot the warm energon.

Yellowjacket nodded. "Thank you"

"You are welcome" Dynamite stated, kissing the young bot gently on the cheek before leaving the young one in peace. Yellowjacket was just so confused and sipped the energon. After cleaning up a bit, Dynamite returned to the young grounder who was still sipping the warm energon. Dynamite was horny as all get out, but he wasn't about to force his young lover to do anything. Yellowjacket looked up at Dynamite.

"What would you like to do, my lovely little one?" Dynamite asked, spoiling the young bot with the attention that Grayfire gave Jazzmin, and in turn, Yellowjacket was starting to see why Jazzmin had been the way he was once he met Grayfire. And Yellowjacket was determined to be the best bot he could.

"Will...will you hold me?" Dynamite smiled and held the smaller bot, and held him close to his spark. Yellowjacket wrapped his arms around Dynamite.

"You are quite an affectionate little bot, love" the older bot stated. Yellowjacket, embarrassed went to pull away. "Don't be embarrassed, I like you like this" the older bot stated, pulling the bot gently closer. Yellowjacket let himself be pulled closer and he put his head on Dynamite's shoulder.

The older bot smiled. "I think someone needs a little attention."

"I...I don't know if I'm ready " Yellowjacket said though his body screamed it was.

Dynamite gently rubbed his mate's arm. 'We'll wait until you are ready" Dynamite stated, though he had no idea his gentle ministrations were pushing the young bot over the edge. Yellowjacket moaned softly as his body demanded to interface.

"Tell me what you need, baby" Dynamite stated, and all Yellowjacket could feel was his need to be taken by this loving bot.

"I...I need you..." Yellowjacket whimpered.

Dynamite smiled and began to run his hands over the young mech's heating frame. 'I want you too…my love…I want to be buried deep inside of you" Dynamite stated, his voice husky.

Yellowjacket made little sounds even as his body tried to get more.

Dynamite used his hand to run over Yellowjacket's heated groin plating, as if begging the young one to open up. "Let me see you' the older bot stated, his ministrations heating the young one up even more. Yellowjacket panted a bit but opened. Dynamite teased the stiffening spike and the dripping valve, wanting to make sure the young bot was well prepared for his monster spike. Yellowjacket squirmed, panting and begging.

The older bot lay his mate-to-be down on the berth and sucked on the younger bot's spike while waiting for his own spike to be ready. And once it was ready, Dynamite teased Yellowjacket's virgin valve with his thick spike, just prodding at this point, waiting to make sure the young bot was ready for the big spike. And while prodding, Dynamite continued to tease Yellowjacket's spike. Yellowjacket whimpered a bit.

"Do you feel ready for me, baby?" Dynamite asked, his spike starting to make its way into Yellowjacket's valve. Yellowjacket nodded though he was terrified.

Dynamite hit all sorts of erogenous zones as he slid his monster spike inside the younger bots valve, resting once fully inside, though he still stroked his mate's heating body. Yellowjacket whimpered as his body strained slightly to accept the spike. Slowly, in realizing that the younger bot had adapted, Dynamite began to thrust in and out of the valve which brought nothing but pleasure to both bots. Yellowjacket moaned and clung to the other even as he trembled.

"Am I hurting you, love?" Dynamite asked as he thrusted in and out as well as teased the smaller bot's spike, of which the smaller bot just realized he had gotten back.

"It's so much" Yellowjacket said having no idea when he got his spike back.

"Relax and enjoy as I intend to claim you as mine, baby. Please release your spark' Dynamite asked as he rubbed Yellowjacket's chestplates with one hand while still continuing his other ministrations.

"M...m...my..." Yellowjacket stuttered.

"We can wait till next time if you are uncomfortable bearing your beautiful spark" Dynamite stated continuing his ministrations, ready for whatever Yellowjacket was willing to give him.

"I can't...I'm sorry..." Yellowjacket said.

'I understand, but here, feel mine' And with that Dynamite released his own to show his young mate, and overloaded hard into the young bot when Yellowjacket started playing with it. Yellowjacket was still on the edge, as if something was holding him back. He wanted to overload as he was so close but he wasn't sure what to do, as Dynamite, even though he had overloaded, was still thrusting in and out of Yellow's sensitive little valve.

Yellowjacket sobbed softly. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't ready to belong to someone.

'Open your aft port" Dynamite stated, and once the young bot complied, Dynamite stuck a digit up that way and with all the stimulation, Yellowjacket finally overloaded. It wasn't large, but it was pleasant enough that Yellowjacket would want to interface again, just not yet.

Yellowjacket panted. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

"Fear not, love. We will only go as far as you are comfortable' dynamite stated smiling. He knew it took time and patience, he just hoped they could bond and get the young bot knocked up before the 5 day pass ended. Yellowjacket, once Dynamite had pulled out of him, eased up and sat on the side of the berth. Dynamite held the younger bot, as both recovered from the interfacing.

Meanwhile, back on earth, Ratchet was glad that two of the triplets were now under control. The thing was, nothing seemed to help Bluejay and there was no way Ratchet was going to allow this bot to go off the base. Then Ratchet thought of something – maybe Bluejay needed to be "reraised" and so Ratchet talked with Wheeljack who was on Cybertron and Jawbone, who was the other main medic in the med bay, and worked something out for the last triplet who refused to behave.

"Wheeljack it's up to you and jawbone since I'm on bed rest" Ratchet said. Wheeljack, wanting to help, flew to earth without telling his mate and worked with Jawbone on this. Ratchet trusted his friends and hoped this worked.

And when done, Wheeljack and Jawbone went to present a little sparkling to Ratchet while back on Cybertron, Darkwing was frantic at not being able to find his wayward mate. Darkwing looked everywhere and couldn't find his mate.

Meanwhile Ratchet smiled as he was handed the sparkling. Darkwing commed Saber. "Has Peacekeeper assigned Wheeljack somewhere, as I can't find him anywhere" the seeker stated, obviously stressed beyond belief.

"Let me check" Saber said gently. "No he hasn't"

The resounding sigh and crash form over the comm. made Saber very worried. Darkwing was getting close to his heat, very close. The young bots of his and his mate were elsewhere and the room was stocked, but the only thing missing was Wheeljack.

"Darkwing" Saber said concerned. "Are you about to go into heat?"

"Uh huh" is the only response that the needy seeker made. Wheeljack needed to be found and now. Saber cursed and sent an emergency comm to Keeper. Keeper checked the logs, and swore when he found who had left the base last and where they went. Keeper called on some quick help, as Wheeljack was on earth and needed to be back at the base of the Prime ASAP. And so that swift flyers made their way to earth. Needless to say Wheeljack was surprised when he was grabbed and hauled away.

Back at the base, Darkwing was in agony as well as going crazy as his heat cycle had started and his mate was AWOL. Saber told Wheeljack to get his aft to his mate right away Darkwing was in heat. Darkwing was in tears, fearing his mate would never return to help him. Wheeljack ran as fast as he could and locked the quarters once he was in and ran to his mate. Darkwing was so distressed that he didn't recognize his mate at first.

Wheeljack started kissing his mate. "Talk to me Dark"

"I needed you, and you left me" Dark stated, his body on fire from being in heat.

"I'm sorry I had to help someone, I'm here now I won't leave you"

"You know I have no control over my heat cycle. You should have checked in with me before you left" Dark stated, starting to nuzzle his mate, the heat overwhelming the seeker.

"I'm sorry, do what you want to me love"

Dark pounced as he knew he needed to take his mate or the bot would never make the entire heat cycle. And jack was surprised as dark licked the bot's heating groin plating. "Open for me, and let me in" Dark stated.

Wheeljack opened for his mate. "Take me, make me yours"

The seeker thrust his stiff spike in and thrusted quickly, working quickly to make sure that Jack was ready soon, as the delay was already driving the seeker crazy.

Wheeljack moaned and submitted.

It didn't take long for Darkwing to saturate his mate's valve with lubricant and hormones that would allow the grounder to last the heat cycle. It was only now, now that the delayed hormones enter Jack's systems that he truly saw the error of his ways.

Jack felt bad as he kissed his mate deeply and they got underway.

Elsewhere, Onyx was with Prowl and Fader while Quartz was elsewhere with pincer. All the young bots were gone, leaving Mirage alone and finally, after having been up for a week straight, Mirage was finally going to get a chance to relax or so he thought. Optimus came home and wanted to spoil Mirage.

Mirage was sick of only having one leg, but he wasn't going to let it stop him. He was a little tired and not real sure if he wanted to get baby-ed by his mate.

"What's wrong love?" Optimus asked.

"I am very tired love. I haven't recharged in a week and I am sick of the crutches. I want a new leg so I can be like I was" Mirage stated, tears coming from his optics as he hadn't had much love form either mate recently either.

Optimus went to Mirage and held him close kissing him softly. "All will be well soon my love" Optimus knowing dash was putting last minute touches on Mirages new leg that was going to be a surprise for the bot. Mirage rested his head on Optimus's shoulder as he was held, enjoying finally getting some attention from his mate. Optimus kissed Mirage lazily as he held him waiting on the comm from dash to bring Mirage. Mirage enjoyed the kisses before falling into recharge in Optimus's arms, which was probably for the best as Dash called just after Mirage fell into recharge.

Optimus carried Mirage to dash and the waiting leg, thankfully Mirage stayed out while the leg was attached.

It took time, but after several hours of hard, delicate work, the leg was attached. Problem was, since Mirage hadn't recharged in a week, he wasn't going to wake anytime soon. Optimus settled Mirage and stayed close by.

And after 30 hours, Mirage finally woke up, walking around, not even thinking about it, as his legs seemed to work. Optimus and Pincer were still asleep or they would have stopped their mate from running himself ragged again. Mirage was up and taking care of the sparklings without a second thought about it. Pincer stirred thinking he heard something and got up. "Mirage?"

Mirage was up and carrying both the new little sparklings while trying to feed them at the same time, while walking around and trying to clean things out of the way with his feet. Mirage didn't respond to his mate as Pincer said it too quietly to be heard over the other noises going on.

"Mirage" pincer said again a bit louder, enough to get Optimus up as well.

Mirage looked up at his mate, nodded, but then continued about his chores. It was only once Optimus was up that Optimus and Pincer were finally able to stop their overly ambitious mate.

"Mirage love let us help" Optimus said smiling. "I'm glad to see your leg is working well'

Mirage looked down and realized he had a second leg. When had that happened he wondered.

"Dash finished it after you feel asleep and he reattached it" Optimus said smiling.

"then I must go thank him for his hard, tireless work, as I know he is sparked and he still did this for me" Mirage stated, handing the little ones over and he began to head out the door, both of his mates fearing he would over work his systems.

Pincer looked to Optimus who nodded. "I'll come with you love"

Mirage kept going, his quick pace starting to causing the leg to hitch a bit, as it hadn't been calibrated yet. Optimus rushed after Mirage and got him to slow down a bit. Mirage slowed not because he wanted to, but because he had to. Soon the two ended up at Dash and Sky's quarters. Dash told them to come in since sky wasn't home.

Mirage hobbled in, having overworked the leg a bit. 'Thank you so much for your hard work, Dash" Mirage stated, his leg hitching a bit.

"You're welcome, here have a seat let me make some adjustments." Mirage sat and allowed Dash the chance to calibrate the leg.

Dash made quick work. "Now try walking and tell me how it feels now"

Mirage walked and the leg didn't hitch and was able to keep up with him. Mirage, happy, ran and hugged Dash, thankful. Dash smiled and hugged back.

"Thank you, Dash. I know you are heavy with sparklings. Is there anything we can help you with while we are here?" Mirage asked.

"I hate to ask...but can I have some energon and a bit of a back rub"

Optimus smiled and helped the bot get energon into his systems before saying, "You just asked one of the best masseuses to rub your back" Optimus stated. Mirage blushed but began to rub the younger bot's back, especially the lower back.

"You seem very tight and sore" Mirage stated as he rubbed the back of the sparked bot. Dash started to melt under Mirages hands and he nodded. Sky came back in the middle of this and wasn't sure what to think.

Optimus came over and put a warm hand on Skyrider's shoulder telling him why they were there and what was going on. Skyrider, realizing what was going on, smiled as Mirage was "repaying" Dash for the leg. 'I can teach you, sky, if you want me to' Mirage stated.

"I'd like that" Sky said.

Mirage smiled. "Come, help me – as your mate wants some attention" Mirage stated. Sky came over even as Dash blushed.

Mirage began teaching Sky how to massage his mate's back, which Sky quickly picked up on. 'You are doing well, Sky" Mirage stated, allowing the seeker to completely take over. Sky was happy he could do this for Dash.

Mirage nudged his mate, as it was time for them to leave, but the problem was, the massage was speeding up the sparking of the sparklings, and Dash soon yelled out in agony. Sky panicked a bit, but Optimus, strong as he was, lifted Dash and got the bot to the med bay while Mirage escorted Sky who was worried that this had been his fault.

"It's alright sky, he was close to sparking and this just sped it up a bit" Mirage said gently.

Optimus already had a medic and Dash was on a med bay berth as Mirage and Sky finally came in. Dash wanted his mate nearby. Mirage nudged Sky who went to Dash's side, whose oil hadn't broken yet.

Firesong came over, and his easy-going manner made both Sky and Dash feel at ease. Mirage nudged his mate, but Optimus didn't want to leave, as something told him to stay. And since Optimus wouldn't leave, neither would Mirage. Dash would groan and cry out as his body made ready.

Firesong knew if he left the young bot any longer, more complications could occur, so Fire broke the oil manually and soon, dash was ready to spark. Dart wasn't available, and neither were zip, or Crankcase, or anyone besides Dash's mate, and so it was a good thing Optimus and Mirage had stayed, as Dash also wanted the presence of other bots he loved, and his great-uncle and Aunt would have to do. Dash groaned as Firesong told him to push.

Mirage and Sky held Dash's hands while Optimus stood next to his mate, offering encouragement as well. "You can do this, Dash, you can…push" Mirage stated. Dash cried out as the first sparkling started out.

The lone seekerling came out first, and it was a little mech. Sky was proud as he knew how painful those sparklings were to spark. The next three, all grounders and all larger than their seekerling sibling, didn't take too long to come out. Dash smiled as one, the youngest, reminded him of his mother, Soundbarrier.

"He looks like my mother..." Dash said tiredly.

"Which mother is that?" Sky asked innocently, wanting to know.

"Soundbarrier, zip and mines mother"

Sky nodded, as did Mirage. "I wish you two the best, and I will let your family know" Mirage stated.

"Thank you" Dash said as he held a couple of the sparklings. All were happy as Dash rested..


	47. Chapter 47

And while Sky and Dash enjoyed the newest little editions, Mirage let Dart, Zip, Airglide, and Crankcase know of the new arrivals, all of whom felt bad for having missed the sparking. Mirage told them to only go down one or two at a time so as not to overwhelm poor Sky and Dash. Dart and Crankcase went down first.

Dash looked so tired. Dart hadn't seen his son in a while, and the last time he saw his son look like this was when Dash had been taking care of Dart to make sure he didn't offline. Sky screened all the visitors to make sure Dash had enough strength to see them.

"Hi dad..." Dash said. "Hi grandma..."

Both Crankcase and Dart greeted Dash and Sky, and while Crankcase looked at all four and saw the influence of Sentinel in each, Dart looked at the youngest and could see the influence of his first mate so clearly in this little mech. By spark feel, Dart knew it wasn't Soundbarrier, and knew this one just looked like his grandmother.

"Hi baby" Dart said and kissed his sons forehead.

"Long time, no see Dad" Dash stated, still tired. "I would have called you, but I am so worn out and Sky is tired as well. Forgive me for having Mirage tell you all."

"That's quite alright I should have been visiting more"

"I am just glad I made sure you lived those ten years" dash stated, Crankcase unaware of what his grandson meant.

"So am I baby, so am I." Crankcase wanted to ask but Sky gave him a look and Crankcase merely held onto one of the new little sparklings. Dash saw the look his grandmother had gotten and explained what he had meant to his grandmother. Sky hadn't meant to be mean; he just didn't want his mate to feel too drained. Sky hung his head after Dash shot him a look for stopping his grandmother. Sky was still feeling bad about all of this and it was only due to some strange force of will that Sky stayed instead of running off.

Just as his father and grandmother left dash groaned in pain as an energon line tore and he started to 'bleed'. Sky ran to Firesong and dragged the bot back to Dash who was thrashing about in pain. Firesong called in Fader as this was going to take two of them to sedate the bot so that they could find out what was wrong. Sky stayed by his mate's side, worried sick yet not willing to give up on his mate. Dash was soon sedated and they looked for the problem.

The four sparklings had severely damaged Dash's sparkling development chamber, and due to the rupture from the sparkling chamber, a major energon line tore. The chamber was going to have to be removed, meaning that Dash would never be able to carry sparklings again, at least those with protoforms. Once the Chamber was removed, the energon line was easily repaired. And though Dash was still out of it, his coloration looked better and he appeared less tired.

Firesong went to Sky. "He will be fine now, we had to remove his chamber as it ruptured." Sky, upset, went to lay with his still out of it mate, curling into the bot for comfort and warmth. Even out of it dash pulsed love. Sky pulsed love back, falling asleep next to his mate in the med bay.

Elsewhere Soundwave and Blaster were close to sparking. Grimlock was doing his best to take care of both bots but he was getting overwhelmed, though he wasn't going to say anything. Soundwave and Blaster loved Grimlock and told him to go relax. Grimlock didn't know how to relax, but he didn't want to fail his mates. Soundwave suggested he go do something fun. Grimlock tried to think of something fun, and headed off to go find something fun to do. Soundwave rested and so did Blaster both knowing they had a bit of time still.

Grimlock wandered around the base looking for something to do. A small sparkling who didn't belong to anyone on the base was crying, it was cold, wet and hungry. Grimlock spotted the tiny sparkling and lifted it up close to his warm spark. "Me no let any harm come to tiny sparkling" Grimlock stated as he went to go clean up the tiny sparkling. The sparkling clicked in Grimlock's arms. Grimlock soon took a sparkling approved energon bottle out of a subspace and started feeding the little one while heading on his way back to his quarters. The sparkling sucked on the bottle while Grimlock walked.

The little seekerling nuzzled the big bot as Grimlock re-entered his quarters. Soundwave stirred hearing Grimlock before he ever saw him and saw the seekerling in his mates arms and was confused. "Me find sparkling on own, no parents for little one" Grimlock stated, as the little seekerling snuggled into Grimlock, slightly scared of the new bot. "Little one need not worry, Wave is Me Grimlock's mate."

Soundwave nodded. "It's alright." The little mech seekerling whimpered, still unsure. Grimlock nuzzled the little one before giving him to Wave. Soundwave held the seekerling close and rubbed his little wings gently. Feeling the pleasure from the wing rubbing, the little seekerling mech purred and nuzzled Wave. Soundwave nuzzled back and rested still rubbing gently.

'He need name" Grimlock stated. Soundwave nodded not sure what to name the seekerling.

Blaster came out and saw the little seekerling. "Whose seekerling?" he asked.

"Me not know, me just found him" Grimlock stated.

"I think we will keep him" Soundwave said.

Grimlock smiled. "Name him Bluerocket" the dinobot stated to which the seekerling chirped excitedly.

"Bluerocket it is" Soundwave said. Blaster approached slowly, not knowing if the Bluerocket would accept him as well. The little seekerling, seeing the sparked bot, soon reached out for Blaster and once held by the bot, Bluerocket nuzzled Blaster as well. Blaster smiled and nuzzled back. All three mates were glad to welcome the unclaimed sparkling into their brood.

While they took turns holding him Soundwave let out the slightest sound of pain. Grimlock took the little seekerling back and then got Soundwave to the bed before calling a medic. Soundwave managed the pain a little better the normal but knew he would be doing a combination of full sparklings and protoforms which were ready. Fader and Urgent soon came down and began to prepare to help Soundwave. Now and then Soundwave would grip the berth as pain moved through him as his body made ready.

First, the little ones around Soundwave's spark were placed in bodies, as they were much more delicate and tedious than the other sparklings. Soundwave relaxed slightly when they all cried. And while the triplet sparklings were screaming and online, it was now time to deliver the triplet sparklings that developed inside Soundwave's developmental chamber. Soundwave groaned as he started pushing.

It didn't take long, and soon three little dinobots, all little raptors – two femmes and a mech – were sparked. Soundwave fell back tiredly. Grimlock smiled as did the sparkling he was holding as they both looked at all 6 new sparklings. The medics never even had a chance to leave as Blaster groaned in pain. Fader and Urgent quickly went to work on Blaster while Soundwave gently set Bluerocket with the other six sparklings who had just been sparked while Grimlock went to hold Blaster's hands. Blaster groaned and clung to Grimlock's hands.

The first two mechs that Blaster sparked were cassettes, and Grimlock named them Rewind and Eject. And then a surprise came, a third sparkling – a little femme. Blaster was startled.

"Name her Dial" Grimlock stated of the little cassette femme and as he was happy to see 10 happy healthy sparklings. Fader and Urgent checked over the sparklings and mothers, and were surprised by the little seekerling.

"Grimlock found him" Soundwave said.

Fader scanned the little one and found that his data belonged to none of the seekers that lived at the base. It was a truly lost sparkling that had been lucky to have been found. But they found why the little one had been abandoned – he had health problems that would have killed him shortly had Grimlock not found him and had him looked at along with the other sparklings. The medics soon fixed the problems, and now little Bluerocket was healthy just like the others.

"He will be alright?" Soundwave asked.

"He will be now" Fader stated before he left with Urgent. Soundwave looked at all the sparklings and made sure each had been taken care of. Grimlock nuzzled each sparkling and then both his mates, happy that all was well. Blaster smiled nuzzling back and was still awake a bit after Soundwave crashed.

'Blaster feel ok?" Grimlock asked his younger mate.

Blaster nodded. "I wouldn't mind some energon." Grimlock got the young bot some energon and then snuggled with his mates while the new sparklings slept. Blaster was out after the energon and they curled against Grimlock.

And while the three slept, Ravage came back to watch the little ones so that her parents could rest. She was used to sparklings and enjoyed watching over the 10 little ones. Soundwave in his sleep pulsed love to Ravage. Ravage pulsed love back as she stood guard over the little ones.

Elsewhere, Fader and Percy were trying to help EMT adapt to being sparked as well as being bonded and loved. EMT did attempt to try but it wasn't easy for him at all. Fader and Percy were both patient with the bot, and gave him plenty of space. EMT tried to sleep away in a different berth but he froze so he had to sleep with them to stay warm. Fader kept on optic on EMT as the medic knew the bot was sparked and wanted to make sure EMT was safe, especially for the sparklings' sake.

EMT even when awake couldn't seem to keep warm unless he was wrapped up under several thermal blankets. Fader was concerned as something seemed to be not right with EMT, but he couldn't put his finger on it. EMT was miserable as he bundled up again. Fader checked him out again, wondering if he had missed something. EMT's body was channeling the heat to the gestational chamber for the sparklings.

Fader did a deep scan and realized what EMT's body was doing. And that was when Fader realized that his mate regulator was broken. Carefully he found the issue and worked on it, hoping his tweaking would restore EMT's body a little more back to normal

It helped a bit, though EMT was still cold he was able to lose a couple blankets.

"Sorry, love. I wish I could do more, but I can't since you are sparked" Fader stated. EMT nodded trembling a bit as he tried to stay warm. Fader snuggled up to EMT, as Fader knew he ran warm and hoped to help EMT feel better. Even though he wasn't crazy about the contact but the warmth felt so wonderful, he snuggled closer to it. Fader gently stroked the bot, trying to comfort the shaking bot.

"So cold..." EMT said his voice a bit shaky. Fader snuggled closer, sharing his warmth with the young bot. Percy was in the lab or he would have helped out too. At some point EMT drifted off still trembling ever so slightly. Fader fell into recharge as well, snuggling with EMT. The two were recharging when Percy came home. Percy smiled and gently touched EMT finding him so cold to the touch before he touched Fader.

Percy snuggled up on EMT's other side, helping to warm the bot from both sides. Fader woke and saw Percy and smiled. "We need to make sure to keep him warm, as his body is diverting all warmth to the sparklings. I tried to fix what I could, but I can't completely fix his regulator until he sparks" Fader stated to Percy, whose own warmth was now helping EMT.

"Will he be alright?"

"He will make it, but I think this is part of having had that poison in his systems. I may try a warm energon drip to help him out as well" Fader stated to Percy, stroking the smaller bot's cheek.

Percy nodded. "Do you think...do you think we should have let him go?"

"Primus would have taken him despite all our efforts if Primus wanted him to come home. To me, the fact that he came back to us says that Primus still has a purpose and a need for the bot here" Fader stated.

"I don't think he's happy"

Fader couldn't say anything. 'We just have to get him through this and take this day by dad" He finally stated.

"What if he never accepts this or us?"

'We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it" Fader stated, "Right now, he needs us, even if it doesn't seem like it." Percy nodded.

Elsewhere, Sparta was starting to get bigger. Starshine would smile and rub her mates bump. Sparta enjoyed being with her mate, but for the last couple of days, Starshine was gone to earth for a bit while Sparta was left on her own. She was starting to see why Jolly had wanted to spend time with his family, as family was important. Starshine checked in whenever she could making sure Sparta was alright. But even with the comms, it still made Sparta miss her mate deeply.

"I'll be home soon baby"

Sparta couldn't wait, even though she patiently waited. She was horny and lonely. "Come soon, love. I miss you" Sparta stated.

"I miss you too, are you in need baby?"

Sparta was but she didn't want to tell her love, as there was nothing Sparta thought that Starshine could do. "I miss you" was all Sparta would say.

"Tell the truth love, are you in need?"

'Yes…' Sparta stated quietly, which belied just how horny she actually was.

"Are you in our quarters?"

"Yes, love" Sparta stated.

"Good now get on the berth and open the drawer beside the bed, I want you do what I tell you too"

Sparta did as she was told, and found the special toy. "F…found it love' Sparta stated nervously, as she longed to be held as well.

"Okay baby, I'm right there with you. I'm kissing you everywhere, open for me baby"

Sparta closed her optics and imagined her mate being there with her. What she didn't know was that she was in danger of being raped, as a vindictive, femme-hating mech had snuck into the room.

''Does that feel good baby" Star said but something jagged at her. "Baby, I want you to call Chance. Just trust me ok, ask chance to come that it's urgent"

Sparta onlined her optics, and saw the large mech, a mech she didn't know, standing over her, staring at her exposed valves and nodes. He already had her pinned and she struggled while she called Chance or Buster for help. She was frantic and was fighting back, and Star could hear the whole thing, as could Chance and Buster. "NO….NO…Don't get near me..e…e! HELP! HELP ME Someone *smack* NO, no….don't hit my abdomen….Star….someone help…."

Star left for Cybertron while she pulsed to her mate how to fight back even as chance and buster ran to Sparta's quarters. Sparta was fighting, but she wasn't well energized, as she had been throwing up, and so she was weaker than usual. She was trying, but her big thing was to use the energy to protect her precious sparklings. Chance and buster arrived and while chance dealt with the mech buster rushed to Sparta. Chance quickly knocked out the evil mech while Buster took Sparta to the med bay and asked the medics to help her, while he went to help Chance offline the mech who dared try this.

Starshine pulsed love and support to her mate and the second she hit Cybertron she ran to the med bay. Sparta was shaking in terror and was curled up in a ball, or at least as much as she could. Star ran to her side and kissed her face again and again. "I'm here my darling." Sparta didn't say anything but she snuggled close to her mate and clung tightly to her mate, tears pouring from Sparta's optics.

"You're safe my darling" star looked around for a medic. Urgent soon came by to see how Sparta was doing, as Urgent was also one of the few mechs Sparta had no problems with, as he had never shown any interest in her other than as a friend.

"How is she and our sparklings?"

"the sparklings are safe, and while she is scared and stressed right now as well as low on energon, this is nothing that she can't recover from, as she was never actually raped, but the threat was there" Urgent stated, gently stroking Sparta's helm. Star was a little worried about Urgent's intentions, until Urgent stated, "Star, I have mates of my own and I am about ready to spark sparklings. I have been Sparta's medic since she came here, and have been a supportive friend for her as she has struggled to find herself." Star nodded and rubbed Sparta's sparkling bump.

Urgent stopped Star for a moment. "Sorry, let's move you two to a private area, and then you can attend to her needs" the medic stated, surprising Star as she thought that he was going to stop her completely. Star nodded and they moved into a private area while chance and buster dealt with the mech who had tried to hurt Sparta. Buster and Chance brought the defiant egotistical mech in front of Keeper.

"Prime, this bot has committed a serious crime"

Keeper listened as the evidence was presented and made his decision, and Buster and Chance carried out the punishment while Keeper went to check in with the medics as to how Sparta was doing. Sparta was in a private med bay room that was off limits with only certain exceptions, especially since Star and Sparta were trying to recover from this.

Star laid down and held Sparta close kissing her softly. Sparta was enjoying the attention, though she kept her groin plating closed. Star didn't pressure as she just wanted her mate to be comfortable. Sparta just snuggled while gently rubbing Star's chest. "My beautiful darling, you're safe now"

"and you're home' Sparta stated quietly. She was still horny but she wasn't sure she was ready to interface.

"We will do whatever you want darling"

'Please….please pleasure me" Sparta asked quietly, almost to the point where Star could barely hear it.

"Is that what you want my darling?" Sparta nodded and mewled softly when star rubbed her sensitive frame.

"How do you want it baby?"

'Any way you want to share it" Sparta stated, her sensitive frame heating up.

"What's comfortable for you?"

Sparta turned over, with her back facing toward her mate, and then opened her small, pretty aft port while moaning as Star realized exactly what Sparta wanted. Star was gentle and loving as she rubbed her mates aft getting it ready. Sparta moaned, enjoying the attention, something she had missed the last few days. Star gently spiked Sparta with her fingers. Sparta was hoping for the magic spike Star had, but would take whatever she could get. Star took a spike out of subspace and gently eased it into her mate. Sparta melted and mewled in even more pleasure, especially since Star was running her hands over Sparta's sensitive sparkling bump. "How does this feel baby"

"So….ungh….so good…. So very good…. Take me…. Take your bitch" Sparta stated, once again bringing out Star's loving and dominant side. Star was gentle as she took Sparta's aft not wanting to hurt her any. And soon enough the pair overloaded and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Elsewhere, Dynamite woke up on this, day 3 of their five day pass. He had interfaced with Yellowjacket a couple of times, but Yellow still wasn't ready. Dynamite knew he needed to bide his time, but they didn't have much time left before they were due back at training, and if they were seen together without being mated, neither would be able to face those who looked up to them. A part of Yellowjacket wanted to be Dynamites mate but he was terrified at the same time.

Dynamite, figuring that there was something about him that scared Yellowjacket, went to talk to the bot. "I know you are scared, my young lover. May I ask what you are scared of?" dynamite asked, his compassion and warmth showing through. Yellowjacket looked away afraid to speak.

"Please…talk to me… I won't hurt you" Dynamite stated, turning the younger bot back toward him and placed an arm around the young bot.

"I...I want to be with you but you terrify me...I fear you'll change me into something I don't want to be..." Yellowjacket said softly.

That hurt, but Dynamite was glad that the bot had been honest. "Love, when I first met you, you were defiant, rude, and obnoxious. You needed someone who wasn't going to back down and someone who was going to push you to what you could be. But now that your potential has been revealed, there is nothing more that I want than to help you achieve that. I don't want to change you, I just want to help you be all you can be. I think you are now realizing that you are changing, and you are scared of change. Well I won't leave you, and I will be here for you. I am sorry that I scare you, but unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about my size" Dynamite stated.

"Your size doesn't bother me..."

Dynamite realized it was his tough as nails attitude. "I realize that I am tough and that I have been hard on you. You have to realize that I never have really been loved nor have I really loved. I had given up on finding love, and once my spark realized it wanted you, I reacted trying to push you away, as I was confused by the feelings I was having. But I promise you this, I promise to change" Dynamite stated. Yellowjacket wanted desperately to believe that. "I realize I don't deserve a chance to be with you, as you, I am sure you are out of my league, but I figured it couldn't hurt to try" Dynamite stated, a tear in one optic.

"How am I out of your league?"

"I learned that you are the son of three Autobot officers. I am the illegitimate son of two cons who had to beg Megatron not to kill me, as they were nothing in his optics" Dynamite stated.

"That doesn't matter." Dynamite sighed, as it seemed like nothing he said or did made any difference. His spark yearned for Yellowjacket's spark, but there was no way in this life that Dynamite was going to force the young bot to stop dragging his feet.

"I'm sorry...I just need a little more time, please"

'take all the time you need" dynamite stated gently, before leaving to head back to his own room to beat himself up for ever having scared this bot as he felt it was his fault alone that Yellowjacket resisted. Yellowjacket sighed and went to the other berth, how could he tell the other yes he was terrified of him but he was terrified of his feelings. He needed his mama, thinking of his stern medic of a mom.

And just at that time, Ratchet commed the young bot, wanting to know how he was doing. "Yellowjacket….Yellowjacket answer me" Ratchet stated over the comm.

"Mama..." Yellowjacket said wiping at his face.

"What's going on? Chance said you were on a 5 day pass with another bot who had been training you" Ratchet stated, indicating he had been trying to get hold of his son for a while.

"Yes mama...oh mama I need you so bad right now..."

"I am here, baby, what do you need? What can I help you with, little one?" Ratchet asked, his voice soothing Yellowjacket a bit. Yellowjacket in a shaky voice told his mother what was going on. Ratchet listened with open audios and was very impressed with Dynamite, though he didn't say anything as he wanted to wait until Yellowjacket was done before putting his two cents worth in.

"Mama I'm so confused...I don't know what to do"

"What is your spark saying, baby?" Ratchet asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"That it wants Dynamite"

"Then my best advice is to follow your spark" Ratchet stated, making Yellowjacket feel a little better.

"Mama...I miss you" Yellowjacket said.

'I wasn't going to tell you this, but at some point soon, I am going to visit Cybertron, and when I do, you will be one of the first bots I come to see" Ratchet stated. That made Yellowjacket feel better but that was something else too, he didn't want to stay on Cybertron but Dynamites dream was to be a guard for Keeper.

And while Yellowjacket was talking with his mama, Dynamite got some news. It wasn't his favorite, but he took it with grace. Right now there weren't any positions open to directly guard Keeper. He would have to become a bodyguard for another base's leadership. Dynamite wasn't thrilled, but he had learned to take what he got. He was assigned to the base where Ratchet and the others were on, to be a guard to the bot there, who was the highest level leader on earth, and so Dynamite felt some pride in accepting the offer. The problem was, he didn't know how to tell Yellowjacket.

Yellowjacket ended the comm with his mother when his mother got tired and he went to talk to Dynamite. Dynamite was nervous when the young bot approached him, afraid that Yellow would be angry with him about the news he had. "I...I think I'm ready and...I will go wherever you do."

'Before we bond, young one, I have something to tell you…. I am going to be sent to another base, a base on earth and I will be assigned to guard the leading bot of earth, as The Prime is already well guarded. I will be going to the Base of Turnovers, though it really needs a new name as it hasn't had a turnover since an older medic joined the staff. Would you still be willing to be with me even if I have to go there and don't guard the Prime?" Dynamite asked, not realizing he was asking if it was ok to go back to Yellowjacket's home base.

Yellowjacket smiled nodding. "I get to go home, I didn't want to stay on Cybertron"

Dynamite smiled, "Primus must have known, and that was why I wasn't ever assigned to guard the Prime. Would you, my love, be willing to be my mate and carry our little ones?" Dynamite asked.

"Yes, I will be your mate." The older bot smiled and began to tease the younger bot's hot spots. Yellowjacket moaned.

"Please… open yourself to me" Dynamite stated, continuing his ministrations. Yellowjacket opened for the other. Dynamite teased Yellowjacket's stiffening spike and dripping valve, to prepare the bot for entry.

"Please...I need you..." It didn't take long before Dynamite slid in from behind and hit new sensors deep inside the young bot's valve. He began to gently thrust, hoping that the young bot was enjoying this. Yellowjacket let out a startled sound.

And as Dynamite thrusted in, he asked the young one, "Release your spark, please?" Yellow let his chest plates open. Dynamite opened his chest and released his spark. Yellow's spark waited dancing overhead for Dynamite's spark. Dynamite's spark soon joined Yellow's and the two bonded and Yellow's sparked flashed, indicating that the young one would be carrying as well. Yellow sagged into the others arms.

"I love you, my beautiful mate" Dynamite stated as he held the young bot.

"I love you too" Yellow said. The two settled down and fell into recharge, still with two days left on their 5 day pass. Back on Earth Ratchet was resting when the sparklings he carried started moving about.

Mirage, well aware of Ratchet's situation decided to give the medic a comm in case Ratchet had any questions as no one knew about carrying and handling Optimus's sparklings than Mirage. "Ratchet, this is Mirage... I wanted to check in on how you were doing and see if you had any questions."

"Im on bed rest have been for a few weeks. How did you do this his sparklings are huge?"

"I tried to mentally prepare myself, as well as…" Mirage started, going off on all kinds things he had learned and how he had made it so many times with such large sparkings. "…The worst part will be sparking them."

"That I am not looking forward to, now once their sparked you three are welcome to visit"

"Thank you. Just a word to the wise – Optimus's sparklings tend to be stubborn and very curious, so don't be surprised if they wander off and when they find something that piques their curiosity, refuse to give it up and or come home' Mirage stated, thinking of all the trouble Flasher and Keeper alone caused, never mind the rest. "And we would be happy to visit, but we will wait 4 to 6 weeks after they are sparked, as I guarantee you, one of the triplets will get the other two sick" Mirage stated, having had it happen too many times.

"Just like seekerlings, but I will follow what you say"

"oh and you might want to make sure you are getting plenty of 'berthtime" or your emotions will get really out of whack" Mirage stated, remembering when he had learned this the hard way.

"Bee or Dive make sure I get taken care of everyday" Ratchet said.

Mirage knew it was wrong, but he also knew that Optimus's sparklings seemed to be drawn to him and sometimes things could only be relieved by Optimus. He didn't want to say anything, but he had a feeling Ratchet didn't quite feel like he was getting enough, due to the other part of the data in the sparklings. 'Did you have any other questions for me, Ratchet" Mirage asked.

"Yeah...one more thing, why is it sometimes what bee and Dive do for me isn't enough even when we pass out afterwards?"

Mirage swore. "I had hoped that wouldn't happen" Mirage stated.

"Start talking Mirage" Ratchet said.

Mirage sighed. "It is because for some reason whenever Optimus's Data is in a sparkling or set of sparklings there are times when the only one who will be able to satisfy the cravings is …. Is Optimus" Mirage stated, the statement leaving a bad taste in his mouth. "Remember, at one point he did have a matrix of leadership, and I believe that, though he no longer has it, part of it remains in his spark, and that is the part the sparklings and the one carrying his sparklings, crave, as no one else can give that piece."

Ratchet groaned. "You're telling me I have to face with Optimus to get fully satisfied? Just great"

"At least you only need his data inside you, you don't have to have the sparks even out, so be grateful for that" Mirage shot back, threatening to cut off communication with the blasted medic. "I told you what I know and what you needed to hear. I can't help it if you don't like it."

"Mirage I'm sorry...this is just hard for me and I've got all three kicking my innards like mad. I never meant for you or there to be hurt by this"

"I am sorry, too" Mirage stated.

"I won't ask for Optimus' help"

"I am not hurt by this, Ratchet. And I don't want you to suffer. I will talk to Optimus, as he is my sparkmate. You talk to Bee and Dive. This situation is what it is and we just have to deal with it as it is. I am not mad at you. We told Optimus to relieve himself and we knew the consequences. Let us help you" Mirage stated.

"Alright, I'll talk to bee and dive" Ratchet said.

"If I know them, I think they will understand. I will talk to Pincer as well, and hopefully we can soon make a trip to earth since you are too far along to come here" Mirage, already planning things, such as where the young ones would go and when to leave. Ratchet talked to both bee and dive that evening.

And while Ratchet chatted with Bee, Mirage and his mates prepared to head to earth.

Back on earth, Bee and Dive understood. "We understand Ratchet" Bee stated.

"I'm sorry for this"

"Ratchet, love, don't fear, we still love you, but if this is what you need, then we will support you" Dive stated. Ratchet kissed his mates and they rested together.

Mirage and his two mates made their way to earth. Pincer was excited, as he had never really been to earth much and Mirage and Optimus hadn't been for years. Bee greeted them since dive was with Ratchet.

"Thank you for greeting us, Bee. I am sorry that we have to meet under such crazy circumstances" Mirage stated while Optimus stood nearby and Pincer looked around fascinated.

"It's alright we've talked it over, Ratchet is more important to us than anything"

"And we want to make sure he is well taken care of as well, as he has always been a close friend of our family' Mirage stated. 'And if Ratchet has any questions, Pincer and I can always answer them." Bee nodded and showed them guest quarters before taking them to Ratchet who was reading to Jazz who was snuggled against Ratchet.

When Mirage and his mates appeared, Jazz was caught off guard while Ratchet smiled. "Look who's come to visit Jazz" Ratchet said. Jazz made a beeline for Mirage while Pincer watched and Optimus was a little less than confident when he realized what he had done to his old friend. And Ratchet's sparklings inside him sensed that Optimus was near.

"Maybe Jazz you can play with Mirage and pincer for a bit I need to talk to Optimus"

Jazz nodded and soon, Jazz was off with Pincer and Mirage while Bee and Dive went elsewhere as well, leaving Ratchet and Optimus alone. The growing sparklings recognized their other data donor and were moving to try and encourage the other data donor to take care of their "mama."

"Optimus...please..." Ratchet said in a slightly strained voice.

Optimus smiled, approaching the sparked bot much like he would approach Mirage when Mirage was sparked with his babies, as Ratchet was closest to Mirage in terms of how to take care of him during interfacing, though not exactly. Optimus was gentle and loving as he started by rubbing his hand gently over the swollen sparkling bump. Optimus wasn't going to rush this because he knew a slow session would satisfy Ratchet better, or so he thought from his experience.

"You drag this out forever I will beat you to slag as soon as I spark" Ratchet moaned.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Optimus asked, stopping real quickly to make his point known. Optimus didn't enjoy this part, but he was willing to help as he cared for his old friend as well as the sparklings he had unintentionally created.

"If you're going to torment me then leave" Ratchet said. "I don't need slow"

"I am not here to torment you. My experience has been that slow is more satisfying, but if you need something different, you have to let me know, as I can't read your spark like your mates can" Optimus stated as he ran his hands right over Ratchet's heating groin plating.

"Slow does nothing I need hard, fast"

Optimus had a glint in his optic, and he ran to find some special cuffs, and soon Ratchet found himself bound to the berth while Optimus began to prepare the bot for interfacing, not even realizing he was making Ratchet hotter by using the bot's biggest fetish. Optimus was stiff in the groin and was showing his own spike as he manipulated Ratchet's valve and spike. Ratchet squirmed his valve nice and wet his spike hard, he felt helpless and he loved it.

Optimus smiled as he realized he had figured out his friend's biggest fetish. "mmmm….some one likes to be thoroughly dominated' Optimus stated as he strongly thrusted his stiff spike deep into Ratchet port. Optimus was bigger than either of Ratchet's mates and Ratchet just couldn't believe how much different it felt to be helpless to a bigger bot.

Ratchet moaned. "Mmmm...talk dirty to me..."

Optimus obliged and began talking dirty while hitting sensitive areas deeply buried in Ratchet's valve. Optimus also had brought the toy he used before and soon Ratchet also felt a prodding in his aft. Optimus was giving it hard and fast, and while it was satisfying Ratchet, the developing sparklings were getting jostled and they didn't like it, but they were going to only make it know once this interfacing session was over. Ratchet moaned and begged for overload.

It didn't take long before the two overloaded and overloaded big time. Optimus, though knowing it was not his sparkmate, released Ratchet and then snuggled with the bot. And though it felt good to Ratchet, he could feel that the little ones weren't happy with the fast paced facing session.

"Optimus...I think we might have to do a slow session"

"Is that something you want, Ratchet?" Optimus asked, pretty sure he knew that it was the sparklings who didn't get a chance to feel their other creator during the fast session.

"Not particularly but the sparklings want it"

Optimus started the slow session by gently running his hands over the sparkling bump, which calmed the sparklings down, which surprised Ratchet. But he knew they wouldn't stay that way unless Optimus did the full slow session. Ratchet could now see why Optimus had wanted to be slow. And Ratchet wondered if his fast sessions with his own mate also left the little ones more frazzled. Ratchet would worry about it later as he submitted to Optimus.

Optimus slowly traced his hand all over Ratchet, discovering areas that Ratchet didn't realize could be sensual. Optimus was methodical and loving as he helped his friend. It took a good several minutes before Optimus even reached Ratchet's groin area to gently tease the area in preparation for a sensual session. Ratchet whimpered ever so slightly. Optimus continued his slow ministrations and soon slid his stiff spike deep inside Ratchet from behind while teasing Ratchet's aft and stiff spike. Optimus slowly started thrusting as he also teased the sparkling bump, settling the little ones down.

Ratchet panted and moaned. "Please..."

"Tell what you need, Ratchet" Optimus stated as he slowly sped up but never really got faster. And even though it wasn't fast or hard like Ratchet typically liked, it was bringing him toward a bigger overload than even from the previous session. The sparklings were calming and enjoying this, as they could feel both creators. The sparklings seemed to know that their creators weren't mates, but they didn't care.

"Close..." Ratchet moaned.

Optimus thought of his own mates and soon overloaded big time, bathing Ratchet's insides and setting off several very large overloads in the medic, who rode each wave of pleasure without realizing that Optimus was just holding him as the several overloads passed before making Ratchet crash into recharge. Optimus cleaned himself up and then Ratchet and waited for Ratchet to come around to make sure the medic was okay. Ratchet was out for almost an hour.

When Ratchet started coming to, Optimus was sitting across the room. "How are you feeling, my old friend?" Optimus asked.

"Drained..." Ratchet said.

Optimus produced a few cubes of energon and helped feed the tired medic, which made the medic feel better. Ratchet was now able to see the biggest part of what made it easy for Mirage to handle being sparked with Optimus's sparklings. Optimus smiled as he fed his friend, "Drink, you need to take in a lot of energon, as my sparklings always tend to take more energon than most, other than maybe Skyfire's" Optimus stated.

Ratchet nodded and drank more. "Thank you"

And after Ratchet was back to normal, Bee, Dive, Pincer, Jazz, and Mirage came back to the room. Optimus pulled Bee and Dive aside to give them a few tips while Ratchet talked with Mirage and Pincer, about what to expect. Bee and dive worried that they had been hurting the sparklings.

"No, you haven't been hurting them. The reason for the slow sessions is that it gives them time to feel you, get to know you, learn your voice and your feel. You may have to use Ratchet's bonding fetish to make sure he will allow you to slowly take him. Hard and fast is good sometimes, but sometimes you need slow and sensual" Optimus told them.

"You know about his...fetish?"

"Let's just say I learned about it when I took him from behind before we accidentally created the sparklings. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, as no one else need know" Optimus stated, as he placed a gentle hand on Bee and Dive. They nodded.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Jazzmin was hitting his hyper-receptive heat cycle, as he hadn't had sparklings in a while, and he was eager to carry once again. Jazzmin called Grayfire after making arrangements for the sparklings. Once Grayfire got home, after all the sparklings went elsewhere, Jazzmin pounced on Grayfire. "Heat…. Need your babies… in me" Jazzmin stated heatedly, as he kissed and rubbed up against his mate in need.

Grayfire was caught off guard but then heard what Jazzmin said and smiled. "You shall have my babies"

"But…need take you first… so you…ungh…can keep up" Jazzmin stated.

"I'm yours my love." It didn't take long for Jazzmin to dose his mate with hormones before becoming submissive to Grayfire. Grayfire was loving and gentle as he took his mate soon enough knocking him up. Jazzmin was once again happy, as he had wanted more babies.

Elsewhere, back on Cybertron, Spinout was teaching along with Sunny. Spinout was sparked and so Sunny always watched to make sure Spinout was ok, especially since Spinout's mate was often gone and exploring around Cybertron. Sunny came over. "How are you feeling Spinout?"

Spinout was lonely but he didn't think that was any of Sunny's business, so he said, "fine."

"If you're sure, would you like to come stay with my mates and I for a bit"

"Well, I am lonely, but what would I do with the sparklings?" Spinout asked, as he had remained alone due to the fact that he wasn't sure anyone would help him with his sparklings.

"Bring them too we have room"

"Are you sure?" Spinout asked. He knew his sparklings were well behaved, but he wasn't sure how they would react to the new environment.

"Yes" Sunny said. "I'm sure"

"If we won't be a bother, then we will come" Spinout stated. Sunny smiled and commed his mates letting them know before he helped Spinout with his sparklings and got them home. Spinout was still nervous, as he felt like a burden to the others. Rave and sides welcomed Spinout and said Chance welcomed him to but he was still on shift. Spinout merely nodded and went to the spare room and crashed – he was exhausted, and hadn't slept well since his mate left a couple days ago. Sides and Rave got the sparklings settled and Sunny took care of Spinout. Spinout slept and slept and didn't wake up till the next day.

Sunny had energon within his reach. And even though spinout was low on energon, his first thought was the sparklings and making sure they were ok. Sunny and Sides tended the sparklings. Spinout, though low on energon, tried to get up but ended up crashing to the floor. The loud sound finally catching someone's attention. Chance rushed in and carefully got Spinout up and back into the berth. "Are you alright?"

Spinout just cried, he was frustrated and he wanted his mate. He wanted to be held and cuddled. Chance pulled Spinout close and held him. Spinout cried into Chance's chestplates, hoping that chance didn't mind. Chance rubbed Spinout's back soothingly.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I miss my mate" Spinout stated quietly.

"It's alright." Spinout enjoyed being held, even though it wasn't the same as being held by his mate, it still felt good. Chance didn't mind and just held Spinout.

"I wish Keeper wouldn't let my mate go when I am getting so close to sparking and need him the most" spinout stated, surprising Chance.

"If it will help I can talk to keeper"

"That would be much appreciated" spinout stated, "but don't feel obligated."

"It's no trouble for now let's get this energon in you" Chance said and helped Spinout drink.

Spinout drank slowly, but even with the slow sips, he couldn't keep anything down. He was worried sick about his mate and it was affecting his ability to keep energon down. Chance soothed Spinout even as he commed Keeper telling him the situation. Spinout, though he appreciated chance's efforts, still wasn't able to keep much energon down.

"We'll call one of the medics and have you hooked up to a drip." Spinout nodded and averted his optics. He was absolutely embarrassed that someone had to see him in this condition. Chance assured him it was alright and commed for a medic.

And while waiting for the medic, on wobbly legs, Spinout was helped off of the floor and to the berth. He lay on his right side, hoping his mate would come back soon. Tears flowed form the bot's optics and the medic soon arrived and was appalled by the way Spinout looked.

While Spinout was seen to Chance went and spoke to Keeper. "Keeper, sir, may I have a minute of your time?' chance asked.

"Of course Chance what is it?"

"I am concerned about Spinout" Chance stated and then went into detail about it. Keeper frowned and said he would get in touch with Spinout's mate.

"Thank you, sir. Spinout would love to see Whisper again" Chance stated before leaving. Keeper sent comms out to Whisper.

Silverflair and Whisper were out exploring. Silver knew his mate Urgent was ok, as Pride was still there to take care of the bot, but Whisper had no idea his mate was so worried sick about him that Spinout couldn't even keep energon down. "Whisper here, how can I help you, Prime, sir?"

"Whisper you need to return to Cybertron immediately"

"Have I done something wrong, sir?" Whisper asked, paying very little attention to the alarm going off inside his own spark.

"No but your mate is in desperate need of you" Keeper said and explained.

Whisper was worried, as he couldn't leave Silverflair where they were, as he was the bot's optics. "What about Silverflair?" Whisper asked, protective of his friend.

"Tell him to come home as well"

"Yes sir" whisper stated and told Silverflair they were being recalled to base. Silverflair was happy as he wanted to be with his family. And soon both were heading back to base. Keeper relayed that to Chance who told Spinout that Whisper was on the way home. If Spinout had had more energy, he would have cheered, but he simply smiled and curled into himself, awaiting his mate's return. Chance covered him up and encouraged him to rest while he had the drip going. Spinout nodded slightly and tried to get comfortable as he rested and waited for Whisper's supposed return to base. And before Spinout knew it, both Silver and Whisper had returned.

Whisper went to where Spinout was and kissed him softly. Spinout enjoyed the kiss, but was too tired and low on energy to really return it or hug his mate. Spinout's coloration was just starting to come back as the energon was just starting to refill his extremely low tanks. "Rest my love I'm home and I won't leave you." Spinout shed happy tears, too tired to talk. Whisper settled beside his mate holding him mindful of the energon drip. Spinout shivered, as he hadn't felt his mate by his side in so long. Whisper spoke soothingly and caressed his mates face.

Spinout's engine weakly purred, but purred none the less at the gentle, loving touches. "Rest now my sweet love." Spinout nodded and fell into recharge, curled up against Whisper.

Chance, seeing this, went to talk with Whisper. "You can stay if you like, and my mates and I can help with the sparklings until Spinout is better" Chance offered.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that"

Chance nodded. 'why don't you two curl up and rest and let us help with the sparklings and watch over you two?" chance asked, hoping Whisper would take him up on the offer. Whisper nodded after a minute. Chance smiled as he closed the door and went to tell his mates about the news.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Prowl was playing with Onyx while Flasher babysat the two along with his mates. The three of them had taken some time off, and were glad to watch the little ones. Flasher smiled watching as Prowl and Onyx played. Onyx and Prowl both found that they loved to solve problems and while Prowl liked things quiet, Onyx preferred music, like Jazz. Flasher was starting to see how Onyx's likes were much a blend of Prowl's and Jazz's interests, hence why the bot seemed to hit it off with both of them.

Charger came over. "How are things going?"

"Not too bad" flasher stated, laughing as he watched Onyx and Prowl wrestle a bit. Red laughed too, and Charger just watched, wanting to see who came out on top. It took a few minutes but Prowl ended up on top of Onyx. And as Onyx lay underneath Prowl, Onyx gave the bot a big wet kiss. Prowl was so startled by the surprise kiss he glitched.

Flasher laughed and then scooped up Prowl while red scooped up Onyx. "I think Jazz and Prowl are going to have another mate when they grow up" charger stated.

"It wouldn't surprise me at all" Flasher said smiling while waiting for Prowl to come around. Prowl soon came around and was playing again.

Meanwhile, back on earth. Things were getting strange for poor Ratchet. He was sparked and he now had a fever. What he had no idea of was that his wires were going to snap and he was going to need Bee and Dive to take care of him. And before Ratchet knew it, something changed, and he no longer could talk or even move like normal. He was basically a sparkling in a sparked adult mech body.

Bee was the first to notice something was wrong and commed for help.

Ratchet, though not shy by any means, was trying to get up out of the berth, unable to understand why he couldn't get out of the bed. Jawbone came quickly, and didn't like what he saw. He had seen this happen to a medic one other time, and it could do more damage to a medic than any other bot. Ratchet was babbling like a sparkling and thrashing about in the berth.

Jawbone went over and soothed Ratchet. "Easy Ratchet I know what's wrong but you have to calm down."

Ratchet glared at the medic, but soon calmed. His mouth still going, speaking in a language that Jawbone didn't know, but bee and Dive did – it was seekerese. And that only meant one thing.

"He's stuck as a sparkling isn't he?" Dive asked.

Jawbone nodded and told both Bee and Dive that this could be serious and that Ratchet would have to be watched very closely. And after giving the two all the advice and info he could, Jawbone finally left Ratchet with Bee and Dive. Bee and Dive kissed Ratchet and told him they were there for him. Ratchet smiled and cooed. It was totally unbecoming of the bot, but he wasn't advanced enough at the moment to care. Bee and dive fed Ratchet and cleaned him when needed.

Ratchet behaved for his mates, and used the seekerese to communicate as his wires repaired themselves. Unfortunately, Jazzmin was coming by and saw his mother acting strange, and that made Jazzmin very nervous. Dive told him what happened. "He'll be okay." Ratchet reached out for Jazzmin and spoke in seekerese. Jazzmin felt needed by his mama for the moment, unaware that he was once again sparked. Grayfire had the older sparklings and Jazzmin had been looking for something to do.

Jazzmin went to his mama and held him close in his arms. "Hi mama"

Ratchet snuggled up to Jazzmin and cooed as Jazzmin spent time with him. It was obvious that Ratchet still loved and was very protective of Jazzmin even if he wasn't all there at the moment.

"I love you mama''

Ratchet soon fell asleep, grabbing onto the seeker. Jazzmin sat there. "I'll stay with him if you guys want a break" Jazzmin stated.

"Thank you, son, we wouldn't mind a little nap"

Jazzmin smiled as he watched over the sleeping medic while bee and Dive went elsewhere to get a nap. But the problems were not to cease, as Ratchet's body, sensing that the sparklings were getting too big to handle and that they would be viable if sparked began the process to spark the little ones. Ratchet moaned while asleep, as things hadn't gotten too painful yet. Jazzmin frowned and called a medic as he didn't know what was wrong.

A young medic, just out of residency, quickly came. The bot was named Reactor, and he was a very thorough and caring medic. He had never met Ratchet, nor any other medic but he was sent to this call, as he was a seeker and everyone thought Jazzmin, a seeker, was calling for a medic for himself. Reactor saw what was happening. "Tell me what is going on" the mech stated as he carefully and thoroughly assessed the bot.

Jazzmin told all he knew. "I think his body is trying to spark the sparklings"

Reactor nodded, and realized that the bot wasn't quite all with it. 'We'll have to do it here, since it is obvious this bot is going to be too scared to move. Help me reposition him, please" Reactor stated, gently working with the bot. Jazzmin was amazed as he had never seen someone so unafraid of his mama yet so caring.

Jazzmin moved his mama a bit. "Not many are unafraid of my mama"

Reactor didn't think anything of it. "Please help me, as he is ready to spark. I am going to give him a small amount of pain meds, as I don't want to cause more problems, but I don't want him in pain" And with that Reactor gave a small amount of pain meds and then prepared to deliver the sparklings. Ratchet woke, and began whimpering. Reactor was gentle and patient, calming the reactive bot. Reactor had no idea that he was going to help deliver very large sparklings. Jazzmin soothed his mama even as he called his other parents to come.

Bee and Dive, exhausted and deep in recharge, didn't respond to Jazzmin's comms. Jazzmin understood and then called Mirage, as he knew Mirage would come. Mirage got the comm and came, while his mates slept, and helped support Ratchet while the young medic worked hard. "The first one is coming, and it's a big one" Reactor stated. All Ratchet did was whimper as the first sparkling started out.

"Push, little one, push" Reactor said warmly, and Ratchet responded well. And soon, the first sparkling, looking much like Optimus with Ratchet's colorations. It was a quiet "little' mech.

"Good mama, you're doing great" Jazzmin said.

Ratchet cooed at the praise, though whimpered again as the second mechling was ready to come. "Push, little one, Push" the medic stated again to Ratchet. Mirage gently stroked Ratchet's helm, hoping it was helping. It was even as Ratchet's body pushed the second one.

Reactor soon helped deliver the second "little" mechling, who looked like Ratchet but had Optimus's coloration. The little one was also quiet and introspective. Mirage and Jazzmin smiled as Ratchet's body was ready to spark the third mechling, and while this one would look like Optimus, it would have Ratchet's personality. Reactor checked the first two really quick before coming back to see the third and last one working its way out. "Push, little one. Last one is coming" Reactor stated. Ratchet groaned and whimpered even as he pushed.

This last one was larger than both his brothers, but soon enough, Reactor had gently coerced the little one out of the bot. And just like that, the sparking was over. Reactor was careful and gentle as he checked over the last sparkling. Other than being slightly early, they were healthy. Reactor stayed for a while, hanging an energon drip and making sure mom and babies were ok. Reactor then scanned to see why the bot was acting like he was and saw that the wiring had been melted by fever and was repairing. Reactor gave extra minerals in the energon drip that would promote healing of these wires, or at least from the research Reactor had done but hadn't published yet as it was still in the testing phase, though it usually had good results.

"Thank you for helping him" Jazzmin said.

"You are welcome. I have to take the sparklings with me to the med bay for a few more things, but then I will return them here. Would you, sir (talking to Mirage) help me take these little ones to the med bay?" Reactor asked and Mirage nodded and while Reactor and Mirage left, Jazzmin remained with his mama and made sure the bot didn't pull out the energon drip.

Jazzmin talked soothingly to his mother. It didn't take long before Reactor and Mirage returned with the sparklings, and Reactor could tell things were improving with the bot. "Soon enough, my friend, you will return" and with that Reactor hung one more special energon drip. "If you need anything, comm me, otherwise, enjoy your new little ones and hopefully our friend will be back with us soon" and with that Reactor left.

Jazzmin stayed with his mama and the new little ones, who weren't so little. And it was a few hours later, when Bee and Dive, finally caught up on sleep, roused and came to find that things were much different than they had left them. Mirage told them what had happened as Jazzmin dozed next to his mama. Bee and Dive looked at the sparklings, and were shocked by their size as well as their colorations. "We can help you as you need it. Feel free to comm us" Mirage stated.

Bee and Dive nodded. "Thanks Mirage"

The special mix in the energon drip was helping Ratchet's wiring to repair itself faster, though no one noticed it quite yet. Ratchet remained asleep with Jazzmin at his side while Mirage left Bee and Dive with the three new sparklings. The older two were calm and introspective while the largest and youngest one tended to be testy, much like Ratchet.

"This one is just like Ratchet" Bee said smiling.

"And the other two are much like Optimus" Dive stated, "but I think we need to name them."

Bee nodded. "Any thoughts?"

"How about Dasher and Stinger for the older two?" Asked Dive, leaving Bee to pick the name of the rambunctious youngest triplet.

Bee nodded and thought about the last one. "What about Hornet?"

"I like it" Dive stated, soon noting that Jazzmin and Ratchet were beginning to wake. Ratchet was getting closer to having his wires repaired, but he still wasn't quite there.

"Ratchet" bee said gently.

Ratchet had a fearful and a worried look in his optics, but he couldn't bring himself to talk, as if something was stopping him from talking. What it was that was stopping him was that wire was being repaired at the moment.

"It's alright, you're safe"

Ratchet nodded, but he could feel his wires repairing quickly and in healing quickly, it was causing him to worry, as he was becoming more aware that something was really wrong. "You sparked and all three are healthy"

Ratchet relaxed a bit, but that was not what was bothering him. What was bothering him was that he felt so helpless as he waited for his wires to repair. "Soon, love, soon"

Reactor soon came in, to take down the energon drip. Reactor scanned Ratchet really quick, and found the wires almost done repairing themselves. "Relax, my friend, your wires are almost all repaired. I will check back in with you at another time' Reactor stated, before heading for the door.

"That's the medic who helped you mama" Jazzmin said. Ratchet nodded, feeling the gentle care from the young bot. "You did wonderful sparking mama." It didn't take much longer before Ratchet's wiring repaired, but he was too tired and worn out to be the tenacious bot he normally was.

Bee and Dive gave him a kiss. "Rest love"

In the med bay, where Reactor was not respected by most of the medics, the bot was being yelled at by his residency instructor who just laid into the poor bot, who had worked hard to help the bot. The instructor threatened to fail the bot, and no one listened to Reactor, as Ratchet was off and Jawbone was elsewhere. Reactor felt like a failure.

Ratchet came back fully soon enough and said he wanted to go to the med bay, to check on things and to thank Reactor. But Reactor was no longer in the med bay, having been sent back to his tiny quarters after being bitched out. Ratchet came into the med bay, and watched as he was noted and everyone seemed to work hard to impress him. "Where is Reactor?"

"Why would you ever want that worthless runt?" the instructor asked, even though Reactor had graduated in the top of his class. "There are many fine medics here. Besides, he's been…. How shall we say it…reprimanded."

"Last time I checked this is my med bay" Ratchet said in his authority voice. "Reactor has saved my life and who are you to reprimand anyone."

The instructor was flabbergasted, as he had never bothered to ask who Reactor had taken care of. 'He's… he's in his quarters, wherever those are" the instructor stated.

Meanwhile, in his quarters, Reactor sat and cried, not understanding why he was being reprimanded for having saved a bot's life. He was packing up, fearing he was no longer welcome here. Ratchet made the instructor call and have Reactor come back to the med bay. Reactor refused to come, as he didn't want to get yelled at more. Ratchet couldn't blame the bot, as he could see that none of those who were in the med bay liked Reactor. Over the comm Ratchet asked Reactor to come, he did it nicely. "Yes sir" Reactor stated quietly and politely as well as warmly. He took a minute to stop packing up and made the long, unwelcome journey to the med bay. And in about 10 minutes, the seeker medic, who was smaller than normal seekers, soon showed, though he didn't appear very confident or feel welcome. 'I was called to come here, sir?' Reactor stated, wanting to be anywhere but here.

"Yes, I wanted to thank you personally for helping me spark and saving my life" Ratchet said.

"You are welcome, sir" Reactor stated, optics still averted to the floor. It was obvious to Ratchet that this shy, gentle medic had been persecuted by his instructor and classmates, as he couldn't even hold his head up and be proud of what he had done.

"There is something I want you to witness as well" Ratchet said gently before turning on the instructor. "I want you out of my med bay and do not return. I will see to it that you are assigned to another base." The instructor was afraid as Ratchet always made good on his threats. Reactor watched, but wasn't sure exactly what he had done to earn all this. He was just trying to earn his way to being a respected medic. "Now get out of my med bay" Ratchet said. "Now!" The instructor fled while the other training mechs watched in pure wonder, they had no idea Ratchet wasn't impressed with any of them. Reactor just stood still and waited while Ratchet took care of things. "You, you and you join that worthless scrap, you're out of here too" He said leaving one bot who was quiet but did a good job.

Deeply saddened and scared, the selected bots left, hoping that somewhere, they would be accepted as medics. Ratchet did get the young bots reassigned somewhere good whereas the instructor not so, he then looked to Reactor and the other bot. "Now Reactor look at me." Reactor lifted his helm and looked at Ratchet, unsure of how to read this.

"Thank for saving me and helping me spark" Ratchet said. "I will have Jawbone work with you two while I recover some more"

'Thank you, sir. May…. May I scan you… scan you one more time…. I need it for…. My research" Reactor stated.

"Yes you may" Ratchet said. "I would like to hear more of your research"

Reactor scanned and smiled, as the wires were almost all repaired. "As far as wiring is concerned, a couple more days, and you ought to be good. And please take care of those sparklings' Reactor stated, documenting the results he found.

"I will, and when you're willing I'd like to know more of your research as I suspect it has potential"

"Thank you sir" Reactor stated, finally getting a chance to work alongside Jawbone and the other medic in training who had been spared. Ratchet informed Jawbone of everything before leaving the two young bots in his care and went to get some rest. Jawbone was more than happy to take the two under his wing while Ratchet, having completed his mission, headed back home. Ratchet made it home and with kisses from his mates he was sent straight to bed.

About a week later, once Ratchet had recovered and Mirage and his mates had left, Ratchet was checking on the med bay, as soon he was going to visit his son on Cybertron. Yellowjacket had already let his mother know that they were planning on moving back to that base, but they had to finish some more training. Ratchet was pleased with what he saw as he watched the two young medics he had kept. Reactor walked up to Ratchet, 'May I check you over, little one' Reactor let slip, the warmth sending a calm, warm pulse through Ratchet's body. Ratchet allowed Reactor to check before responding to what Reactor had said.

Ratchet smiled a little. "I should be calling you little one, thank you though for what you did"

"You are welcome. I was hoping that I was doing what was right. And I couldn't believe you sparked such big sparklings. But it was nice to have that seeker there and that other blue and white bot" Reactor stated.

"The seeker is my son Jazzmin, and the blue and white bot is Mirage" Ratchet said. "You did well." Reactor nodded, happy to have become a friend to Ratchet.

"Now looks like everything is under control, you and the other medic getting along?"

"The other student medic treats me better, but we still stay apart, but I … I think I feel something…. For Jawbone" Reactor stated.

Ratchet smiled. "What do you think you feel?" Reactor told Ratchet everything – the spark reaction, the acting up, everything.

"Would you like my advice?" Reactor nodded, he wanted advice. "I suggest that you talk to Jawbone and you will be amazed."

"Ok, sir" Reactor stated before seeking Jawbone out. Ratchet smiled and made sure the med bay was all set before he left for Cybertron.

Yellowjacket, on Cybertron, was awaiting the visit. Ratchet headed to Cybertron and went to where his son was. Yellowjacket had changed, and for the best, and was waiting to show his mama just how much he had changed. Ratchet smiled when he saw his son. "There's my little Yellowjacket"

Yellowjacket calmly walked over to his mother and gave the medic a large hug that basically showed he really missed his mother. 'I miss you, mama, but I think this was for the best' Yellowjacket stated.

"I miss you too baby" Ratchet said hugging his son close.

Yellowjacket didn't realize it, but his mama was scanning him while they hugged. Yellow had no idea he was sparked, but he hadn't had a chance to tell his mama that yellow was bonded.

"Baby, do you have something you want to tell me?"

'Mama…. I'm … I'm bonded. I now understand why Jazzmin was the way he was when he met Grayfire. Dynamite won't be around for just a bit, as he is helping train some other unruly bots" Yellowjacket stated.

"How long have you been bonded baby?"

"About 6 weeks, mama" Yellowjacket answered, not thinking anything of it.

"Baby...you're sparked." Yellowjacket was shocked and averted his optics. He and Dynamite had wanted sparklings, but he wasn't sure what mama would think of things. "Are these wanted baby or not?"

"Unexpected, but wanted" Yellowjacket replied.

"Are you happy? This Dynamite hasn't hurt you in anyway?"

"Yes, I am happy mama. And Dynamite pushed me and broke me down long before we were mates to get rid of my attitude, but that was needed, or I would never be where I am today" Yellowjacket stated.

"Well I need to meet him and give him the talk"

Yellowjacket nodded and unexpectedly, Dynamite approached. Ratchet was a bit wary as Dynamite was huge. 'Hi there, my love, how are you?" Dynamite asked, gently kissing his mate.

"You Dynamite?" Ratchet asked wanting to be sure.

"Yes sir, I am Dynamite. May I ask who you are, sir?" Dynamite asked naturally.

"I am Yellowjacket's mother" Ratchet said.

'Nice to meet you, sir. How may I assist you?" dynamite asked.

"I came to visit my son and I learn you two are bonded"

"We bonded during a five day pass" dynamite stated.

"You and I are going to have a talk" Ratchet said.

"Yes sir" dynamite responded.

"Baby why don't you go get some energon" Ratchet told his son. Yellowjacket nodded and soon left. "Sit" Ratchet told Dynamite. Dynamite did as asked.

"Now while I am grateful that you have helped my son however my mates and I prefer to meet potential mates before our children bond"

"I apologize sir, and I understand if it don't appear to be the ideal. I just felt my spark react to being around Yellowjacket. I didn't force him to do anything that he wasn't comfortable with" dynamite stated.

A part of Ratchet had his doubts but didn't show or say anything. "Since I cannot undo the bonding I give you a bit of advice if you ever hurt him I will turn you into scrap metal"

Dynamite, seeing that this bot didn't trust him and was also a medic, did something he would never normally do. Dynamite revealed his spark and showed it to the medic. 'Scan me if you need to." Ratchet did scan the others spark. Dynamite was fearful, hoping that Ratchet would consider him good enough for Yellowjacket. Ratchet did an in depth scan and he told Dynamite to put his spark away once he was satisfied. Once Dynamite put his spark away, he waited for Ratchet to talk.

"The promise still stands however I think you will do"

"I understand and thank you" Dynamite stated.

"I suggest you have a talk with Yellowjacket I don't think he would want me to tell you"

"Will do" Dynamite stated.

"Go I have a couple bots to see." Dynamite left to go find his mate while Ratchet moved on. Grimlock was in his quarters. Ratchet went to see the dinobot wanting to check on him. The poor Dinobot was going crazy as he was trying to take care of all the sparklings on his own. Ratchet knocked on the door. Grimlock tried to open the door but soon sent the codes as he needed help. Ratchet came in and was surprised at what he saw but he started helping Grimlock.

"Many, many sparklings" Grimlock stated.

"I see that, where is Soundwave and Blaster"

"Blaster is in recharge while Soundwave is elsewhere" was all Grimlock would say.

Ratchet nodded. "I will help you Grimlock"

"Me thank you" Grimlock stated, relieved. Ratchet helped tend to the sparklings and get them settled in, finally. Grimlock was grateful.


	48. Chapter 48

Elsewhere poor Soundwave was having issues with his telepathy, as he couldn't seem to maintain control. Soundwave needed Grimlock to help him, but Grimlock was too busy. And the telepathy began to take over. Whatever Soundwave had wanted to see in his imagination, he was going to see in real life until Grimlock could help him with help from Ratchet.

Unfortunately what Soundwave saw was how his creators had perished when he had been small. They had been executed because they were telepaths. Grimlock felt a sharp pain in his spark. "Mate in trouble…." Was all the dinobot would say, but as much as he wanted to go to his mate, he couldn't leave his sick mate Blaster with all ten little sparklings. Ravage was trying to help as well, as she refused to bond with anyone. Ratchet could see Grimlock was upset and angry, and wanted to help out as well.

"Grimlock go to Soundwave, I'll stay" Ratchet said. Grimlock nodded and off he ran as fast as his frame allowed him. He followed his spark as that was the only way he was going to find Soundwave, as Grimlock had tried to comm his and got nothing. This made Grimlock even more worried. Soundwave was curled away in a corner of a forgotten room images replaying again and again. He couldn't escape his own mind.

It took 3 hours before Grimlock finally stumbled upon his frightened sparkmate. "Wave?' Grimlock stated gently, slowly approaching, and hoping that Soundwave wouldn't attack him. Soundwave didn't speak but his thoughts made their way to Grimlock and he saw what Soundwave saw. Grimlock, though, knew it was part of his mate's memories. And Grimlock decided that he would help out. He inserted himself in the memory, and as an Autobot, he "fought off' the cons who tried to kill his creators. Grimlock snapped necks and wires of the bots who were daring to attack the family, not realizing that he was changing the past.

Little Soundwave was hiding where his parents had stashed him with unspoken words to stay quiet.

The parents were wounded, but they owed their lives to this strange bot who had stepped up to destroy the drones that had been sent to kill them. They knew from reading his thoughts that this Dinobot wasn't of this time, but his appearance was welcome. Grimlock, once finished destroying the drones, stated, "Bots now safe…me make sure of that." The two adults were grateful as they realized they were safe. "Go to Autobots, they help you and you family."

"Thank you" Soundwave's father said before they gathered the tiny Soundwave.

Grimlock helped guide the little family of three to where the Autobots were. And it was only then that Grimlock disappeared while Soundwave had memories fill his processor with his parents being there, and joining the Cons as trying to rebel but then coming back when he realized things were not as good as with the Autobots he came back. And, thanks to Grimlock, Soundwave's parents were still around, though they were very old, as Primus hadn't decided to tell them if they were done with their mission or not.

Poor Soundwave was so weak and confused as his mind showed both pasts he didn't know which was the right one. He didn't know which he wanted to believe.

Grimlock approached his weak mate and began feeding the bot energon. And while Grimlock was doing that, primus, deciding to show his hand, youthened Soundwave's parents. They now no longer tired easily, and they realized that Primus had much more for them to do. Grimlock, sensing that Soundwave needed more help than he could provide commed his parents, Radiowave and Lazerbeam.

Soundwave sipped the energon not knowing his parents were coming, at this point his reaction would be unknown.

Fearing any further persecution, Soundwave's parent's had no other sparklings other than Soundwave. They were on their way, now looking much like they did when they had first had Soundwave. Grimlock was trying to comfort and strengthen Soundwave, and the next thing the Dinobot knew, Radiowave and Lazerbeam showed up, wanting to help. Soundwave both reached for them and shied away.

Radiowave gently held his son, while Grimlock fed the bot. Lazer reached out to her son through telepathy and tried to calm him. Soundwave little by little started to calm. Grimlock was relieved when Soundwave started coming around. It took a while before Soundwave became more aware, the two pasts still conflicting a bit.

Grimlock was hoping that Ratchet was doing ok, as Blaster was sick and the ten little sparklings could be overwhelming. Grimlock was thankful that his mate's parents came down, as Soundwave needed them as much as Soundwave needed Grimlock and Blaster. Lazerwave gave a certain medicine that only the telepaths knew to help reduce the fever that Soundwave was experiencing. This would help prevent the telepathic memories from running rampant.

Soundwave trembled a bit as the medicine started to work and he tried to get warm. Grimlock pulsed love while radiowave and Lazerbeam checked over their son. They had no idea that Primus was planning something for them to have more sparklings, they were just glad that Soundwave was safe and had loving sparkmates. 'Sparklings need love, Wave. Come home, please" Grimlock stated. Soundwave was coming back to himself and nodded but needed help.

Grimlock was doing everything he could, while Radio and Lazer helped Soundwave get to his feet. Soundwave was shaky and clung to Grimlock. Carefully and slowly, Grimlock and Wave's parents helped Soundwave back to the quarters, and were surprised to see all the new little sparklings, as neither Grimlock nor any of his mates had told the older bots about the new sparklings. Once Soundwave was in the bed and being checked over by Ratchet, radio and Lazer were helping Grimlock with the little ones. Ratchet got Soundwave on a drip to help him.

Soundwave soon went to sleep, and was napping with Blaster, both sick. Ratchet scanned over the two while Grimlock worked with Radiowave and Lazerbeam with the little ones. Lazerbeam picked up the three little raptors, sensing something about them. She used her telepathy and was able to "see" that these three little ones would have telepathy as well. She was very protective of them, as was radio once Lazer told him. Grimlock, though not knowing, was protective of all the sparklings, and both Radio and Lazer were happy that their son ended up with someone so protective as well as loving.

"Grimlock let Soundwave and Blaster rest" Ratchet said rubbing his creations head.

Grimlock closed his optics and growled lowly as Ratchet rubbed his head. It was then that Ratchet noted Grimlock's new armor. Grimlock enjoyed seeing Ratchet. 'Me keep mates safe and let sleep" Grimlock stated.

"I know you will, now when did you get new armor?" Ratchet said still rubbing.

Grimlock explained as only he could, and then told about the lost little seekerling he had found and taken in. Ratchet was worried, as lone seekerlings were an extremely rare sight.

"May I see the little one grimlock?"

Grimlock nodded and showed the little mech to Ratchet. The little seekerling, sensing good things about this red and white bot, reached out for the medic. The little seekerling was extremely affectionate to those it sensed it could trust. "Me found him alone. Last medic see him said mechling sick but better now" Grimlock stated. "He no belong to anyone here on base, so me and mates adopt him."

Ratchet did his own scans. "He's affectionate" Ratchet said rubbing the little wings.

The little seekerling purred at the rubbing of his wings, and Ratchet found something he didn't like – there was something planted on the little one, and Ratchet didn't like it at all, as the little one was so innocent and lost.

"Grimlock, I'll be right back with the little one" Ratchet said.

Grimlock nodded, trusting the bot he considered his "father" to take care of the little one. Ratchet headed for the med bay with the affectionate little seekerling. Ratchet sat the sparkling down and really looked and scanned what was attached.

It was a bomb, and it was set to go off when a specific bot picked it up – Keeper. This precious little seekerling was being used by a disturbed bot to kill the Prime along with the sparkling. Ratchet was enraged, but not with Grimlock, but with whoever had done this. Carefully, Ratchet removed the bomb from the seekerling. The little one was even more affectionate and was better able to move, now that he wasn't weighed down with the bomb. Keeper and this little sparkling were lucky Grimlock found this seekerling, and Ratchet was glad that Grimlock had told him about the little one. Now Keeper and little Bluerocket were safe.

Ratchet nuzzled the sparkling before taking him home.

Grimlock was glad to have the little one back. "We keep?" Grimlock asked as Radiowave and Lazerbeam were helping with all the sparklings.

"You keep" Ratchet said handing the little one over. Grimlock smiled and took the little one back and Ratchet spent a little bit longer with Grimlock.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the base, Mirage was spending time with Sunny, as the bot was struggling now that his creators were getting to the point of adulthood. Mirage could understand as he was helping to raise his own creators. "Mama it's so hard" Sunny said curling into Mirage.

Mirage comforted the young bot. "I know it's so hard, but look at how much more loving they are now that you and your mates have raised them' Mirage stated as he gently rubbed Sunny's helm.

"I know but I see them and I remember." Mirage didn't know what to say, but just offered comfort to Sunny without saying anything, which Sunny appreciated. Sunny snuggled. "Mama..."

'Yes, my little sunshine?" Mirage responded in a warm and loving tone.

"Would you...would you sing to me?"

Mirage smiled. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away" Mirage sang a couple of times, making Sunny feeling even better, as he never knew that there was a song that almost seemed made for him.

Sunny snuggled closer. "I love you mama"

"I love you too, my son" Mirage stated as he gently hugged the yellow Lambo and rubbed the bot's back and helm. Sunny rested as he tried to deal with things.

Meanwhile, Crusher, Sunny and Sides former creator, went up to Rave. "Papa, why does it seem like our mamas have a hard time dealing with Starshooter and I?" Crusher asked, regarding Sunny and Sides.

Rave had been afraid that question would come up. "Sit down babies." Chance was there as well, as support for Rave. Both Crusher and Starshooter sat down, wanting to know, as they wanted to be closer to both Sunny and Sides, as they loved them deeply.

"This won't be easy to hear but I ask that you let me finish before any questions"

Both nodded, wanting to know and wanting to do whatever they could to show mama Sunny and mama Sides that they wanted a closer, loving relationship. Rave told them everything of their past life and what they had done to Sunny and Sides. Both Crusher and Starshooter were crushed. They couldn't believe that they had ever done that to such wonderful bots. They cried and hugged each other tightly. 'What… what can we do to show them we no longer are those bots? How can we reach out to them?" Crusher asked as Starshooter was crying too hard into Crusher's chest to say anything.

"I don't know babies but I know you will think of something" Rave said and hugged the two.

The two nodded, and then went off to try and think of a way to make Sunny and Sides proud of them. They came up with an idea of helping more around the house and doing little things, such as not smarting off when asked to do something. They hoped that this would be a start. And when Sides came home, he was surprised to see that the place was clean and that the young sparklings were carefully being watched by Crusher and Starshooter.

"This is unexpected" Sides said.

"hi mama" Crusher stated, before gently giving Sides a hug, followed by Starshooter gently giving the bot a hug before returning to working with the sparklings. Sides was confused but he did watch. Rave and Chance said nothing, as they didn't want to let Sunny and Sides know that they had told Crusher and Starshooter about their past.

After a short time Sides went to see Sunny. Sunny was still with Mirage, enjoying their "mother-son" time. Sides was a bit envious, though he thought it didn't show. Mirage could see it, and Mirage called the bot over and soon began lavishing a bit of attention on sides. Sunny didn't mind, as he saw his twin as his biggest supporter. Sides melted under Mirages administrations and snuggled too even as he told of what he had just seen. Sunny was surprised about what sides had said about their "creators." Mirage smiled, as he knew someone had told the two something, but he didn't want to reveal it, as he wanted to give Crusher and Starshooter a chance to prove themselves to Sunny and Sides.

"They did all that?" Sunny asked in surprise.

"Yes, my twin and my mate. They did all of that" Sides stated. Sunny didn't know what to make of that so didn't anything.

"I think you should go spend some time with them. Get to know them better" Mirage stated, trying to encourage the two to make a special mother-child connection with their former creators.

"Do you think so?"

"I do think so, but remember, I will be here for you to talk to if you need it… and that includes both of you" Mirage stated as he gently rubbed Sides helm while rubbing Sunny's helm at the same time. Sunny and Sides leaned into the gentle touch. "Go, my sons, go and get to know your little ones so that someday you will have a relationship with them like you do with me" Mirage stated, strongly encouraging the two to reconnect with their former creators. Sunny and Sides looked at Mirage then each other before going.

Mirage smiled as he watched the two head back home. It made him miss his own mates and babies, and once Sunny and Sides were gone, Mirage headed home, unaware that his mates had been trying to get him to come home for a couple hours, as the sparklings were wanting their mother.

Optimus and Pincer were relieved to see Mirage home. "We've been trying to get a hold of you" pincer said.

"I am sorry my loves, but Sunny and Sides needed me for a bit. But I am here now" Mirage stated, and with that, he surprised his mates by cleaning up the area and soothing the distressed sparklings. Mirage was running around, and Pincer and Optimus weren't exactly happy with that, as they wanted some time with Mirage as well, not realizing Mirage knew that and he was rushing about so that they would have plenty of time for each other. Optimus and Pincer went to help Mirage clean up.

Soon, all the sparklings were in bed and there was time for Mirage to spend time with Pincer and Optimus. And to make things perfectly clear, Mirage revealed his partially stiff spike and his dripping valve. Mirage was ready for fun. They smiled and went to Mirage. Mirage was submissive, enjoying whatever his mates wanted to do with him, as he knew they would never hurt him. They were gentle and loving as they took Mirage. And while Mirage was unknowingly getting knocked up again, Ratchet finally was able to leave Grimlock's quarters and go visit Sunny's quarters.

Ratchet knocked when he got there. Chance answered the door, and let Ratchet inside, where the medic watched as Sunny and Sides seemed to be getting to know Crusher and Starshooter better. Ratchet smiled, as he had a feeling that some of this was Mirage's doing. Ratchet cleared his throat gently. Sunny turned to see the medic and ran to hug Ratchet while Sides smiled while he stayed with the two almost adult bots. Ratchet hugged sunny close and kissed his helm.

Sunny purred, and Crusher and Starshooter got a chance to see just how much love makes a huge difference. "How's my sunshine?" Ratchet asked.

"Good" Sunny stated, blushing. Ratchet smiled and rubbed Sunny's helm. "What brings you by, Ratch?" Sunny asked.

"I was visiting Yellowjacket and I wanted to check in on everyone"

"It's good to see you, Ratch" Sunny stated, nuzzling the medic.

Sides noted that Crusher and Starshooter were getting a little worried. "Crusher, Starshooter, when Sunny was re-sparked, Ratchet became a father figure to Sunny. That is why you see that Chance, Rave and I aren't jumping in, as we know this is important for Sunny." They nodded as Ratchet nuzzled sunny back.

'Would you care to sit down and join us for a spell?" Rave asked to Ratchet.

"I think I can spare a little bit" Ratchet said.

And for a little while, Sunny and his mates updated Ratchet as to what was going on. Crusher and Starshooter, being almost adults, sat and listened as their parents talked with this bot. Ratchet told of his recent sparking and all on earth was well.

"How did you spark such large sparklings while not being all with it?" Sunny asked, curious.

"A young medic named Reactor was the one while helped he did wonderfully"

"He must have done a phenomenal job to receive such compliments by such a well-respected medic" rave stated.

"He saved my life" Ratchet said. Sunny nuzzled Ratchet even more when he heard that. Ratchet held Sunny close. "I've got awhile yet." The five bots talked for a while before Ratchet became tired and went to head to Yellow and Dynamite's temporary shared quarters, as they had a spare room, and it meant Ratchet wouldn't have to stay by himself. Ratchet got in and kissed his sons helm before going and laying down. Yellow and Dynamite allowed the bot to go sleep, as they slept as well.

The next day, when Optimus learned that Ratchet was visiting, he went in search of his friend, wanting to make sure that his old friend was doing well. Ratchet was surprised when Optimus sought him out.

"You seem to be doing better, my old friend" Optimus stated, seeing that Ratchet seemed better now than when he and his mates had visited earth.

Ratchet nodded. "I have a young medic to thank"

"I hope you kept him at your base, Ratch, as I know you want nothing less than the best in the med bay" Optimus stated.

"I recently did some cleaning I only kept him and another. Jawbone and myself as head medics.

"That sounds like the Ratchet I know" Optimus stated.

"When am I not myself"

"When I make a mistake and you end up taking the brunt of it" Optimus stated referring to the accidental sparklings.

Ratchet sighed. "Optimus...we have to move past that"

Optimus smiled. "That we can do."

"You can see them when you like" Ratchet said.

"We'll wait a few more weeks, as I am sure, if they are like my other little ones, they will get sick early and then be healthy" Optimus stated, repeating what Mirage had stated to Ratchet before the bot sparked.

Ratchet nodded. "I'll be staying until tomorrow then return home"

Optimus nodded, and then he remembered something. "Ratchet, can you check out Mirage? Last night we had a fun session and this morning, he won't wake up. Usually he is up and at it before Pincer and I" Optimus asked.

"I will Optimus"

Back in the quarters, Mirage was passed out on the couch. He had been going several days without recharging, though neither of his mates knew about it, as both had assumed that he had slept with the other mate. And now that Mirage was finally too tired to go any further, he had crashed, but that worried Optimus and Pincer. Ratchet shook his head as he examined Mirage. Same old Mirage he thought to himself even as he told Optimus what was up.

Optimus was relieved and then informed of what had happened the last time Mirage had issues and how it had resulted in the loss of one of Mirage's legs, which was rebuilt by Dash and so forth. Ratchet then understood why Optimus was so worried about this, especially since Ratchet had found Mirage was sparked again. He couldn't tell how many, but Mirage was sparked yet again.

"He's sparked and I'll get someone to do regular readings of him for me"

Optimus sighed, as Mirage seemed to be too fertile, but Mirage also refused to allow anyone to mess with his chamber. "I'm sorry Optimus, he would never forgive if we removed his chamber unless we had to"

"I understand, but it seems like Mirage's body always wants to carry sparklings, as he tends to come to us more when his body is receptive. I just wish we could say no, but the one time I tried that, it didn't work. I don't want you to remove his chamber, I just wish he wasn't so fertile all the time" Optimus stated.

"I can understand Optimus but sooner or later his chamber will wear out"

"Ever since Primus rebuilt Mirage and I, it seems like Mirage is almost always carrying. I guess Primus wanted to use him to help get the planet more populated" Optimus stated.

"There are plenty of young bots that can be used"

"I know, and hopefully this will slow down soon" Optimus stated. Ratchet agreed with that.

Elsewhere, Sparta was still nervous and had just been released from the med bay after her near rape. Star stayed with her and got her home. "It's alright darling." Sparta looked at her mate, and then clung to her tightly. Sparta didn't want to be left alone. "I'll be staying home darling, you're safe." Sparta purred when she heard that.

"I love you darling"

"Love you, too" Sparta stated quietly. She was horny, but she was also not really ready to let anyone including her own mate anywhere near her valves.

Star made her comfortable. "What can I do for you darling?" Sparta quietly opened her chest and exposed her sensitive nodes. She kept her groin plating shut. She hoped her mate would help her overload without going near her valves. Star smiled and started to lick, suck and caress the nodes. Sparta moaned as she felt the pleasure going through her. Star smiled mentally. Sparta used her hands to try and keep her mate teasing and playing with the nodes. Star let Sparta guide her actions. It wasn't too much longer before Sparta shivered in overload, and the fluid started showing out of her groin plating. Star didn't want Sparta to keep that fluid in, as it wasn't good, especially for the sparklings.

"Baby can you open your valves so I can clean you." Sparta was nervous, but opened her groin plating so that she could get cleaned up. The valves were raw from where the mech had rubbed her raw trying to prep her for him. Star could see why Sparta wanted no one near her valves. "Oh love, just lay back and I will take care of you" star said getting clean rags, warm water and gentle cleanser. Keeping her touches light she tended Sparta. Sparta winced as her mate gently cleaned her. It was no wonder that Sparta didn't want anything near her valves.

"I'm sorry darling, but this has to be done" star said gently. Sparta understood, but that still didn't make it any less painful. Star kept going until the pain went away. Sparta was still skittish about things being near her valves, but the pain was gone, and she smiled. "How's that feel baby?" Star asked.

"Better, but I am still not ready to interface with my valves" Sparta stated quietly.

"That's alright darling, whenever you feel like it."

"Can… can you… just hold me?" Sparta asked, just wanting and needing to be held. Star nodded and settled so she was holding her mate. Sparta snuggled close to her mate before falling into a pleasant recharge. Star smiled and just held Sparta close pulsing love.

Several hours later, Sparta woke. She found her mate asleep, but Sparta wanted to thank her mate for all that she had done, and figuring it was a way that Star would appreciate, Sparta began to wiggle her way gently out of her mate's arms. And when she noticed the exposed valves, Sparta began using her tongue to give her mate pleasure. Star moaned in her sleep arching into the tongue. Sparta found the magic "spike" and placed it on the outside of her groin plating. And since star's valves were wet, Sparta began to prod at star's more sensitive valve with the special spike while using her hands to continue to tease her mate's groin area.

Star woke with a loud moan. "Ohhhhh..." Sparta jumped a bit, not expecting to wake her mate and her mate to respond so. But she continued her ministrations, hoping her mate was enjoying this. "Oh baby more" Star moaned. Sparta, hoping it was what her mate wanted, soon thrusted the "spike" deep into Star's more sensitive valve. Star moaned in delight. Sparta thrust in and out, sending her mate to places Star hadn't gone before. Star clung to Sparta bucking upwards. Yes she had had spike before but this was amazing. Sparta was still nervous, and hoped that her mate wouldn't be mad at her once this session was over.

Star moaned Sparta's praises. Sparta had been the first bot to figure out which valve was more sensitive and the first to take the more sensitive valve, and Sparta smiled and continued to thrust as her mate praised her. "Oh baby so good...mmmmm..."

"Does it… does it feel good… to be the bitch?" Sparta asked gently as she rubbed her mate's chest nodes while thrusting in and out.

"Yessss..." Star moaned.

"And what does my little bitch want?" Sparta asked, trying to gauge as to what she should do next.

"Overload...your fluid in me"

Sparta smiled, but there was something she wanted to help overload. "You know what I want, my bitch? I want to see and bond with your hot little spark' Sparta stated.

"Yessss..." Star moaned and released her spark. Sparta released her own spark and as the two sparks caressed each other and then bonded together, Sparta released deep inside her mate's hypersensitive valve. Star moaned and kissed Sparta deeply. And though neither knew it, Star was now sparked.

"Mmm, that was wonderful darling." Sparta smiled and blushed, not sure what had come over her. Star kissed Sparta. "I love you"

Sparta smiled and snuggled close to her mate. "I love you, too, my beautiful mate." Star held her close.

Meanwhile, back on earth Reactor was starting to get to know Jawbone better. Jawbone liked the young bot and didn't mind his company. Reactor did his best to follow Ratchet's advice. "I am glad that Ratchet allowed us to work together" Reactor stated.

"So am I, you're a bright young bot"

'Would… would you mind if I showed you… the research I have been working on?" Reactor asked.

"Not at all" Jawbone said.

'I started it as a youngling, as I developed this special combination of liquid metal that can be inserted into energon…" and with that Reactor showed all that he had done, including the helping of repairing the wires in Ratchet.

"I'm very impressed" Jawbone said.

Reactor smiled. "You and Ratchet are the first ones who showed any interest. Most bots blew me off or made fun of me" Reactor stated.

"They're stuck up idiots." Reactor tried to ignore the fact that his spark was longing for this older bot. Jawbone reached and gently caressed the others face. Reactor closed his optics and enjoyed the gentle and sensual touches. "You are very beautiful." Reactor blushed and snuggled closer to Jawbone. Jawbone smiled and pulled the other close. Reactor kissed the bot, hoping he wasn't being too forward. Jawbone smiled some more and returned the kiss.

'Is…. Is there somewhere… more private…..that we could…talk?" Reactor asked as he felt his pleasure starting to increase.

"My quarters okay?" Jawbone asked. Reactor nodded, holding in a moan as he felt Jawbone's hand on his hot little aft. Jawbone teased the young bots aft while taking him to his quarters. Soon, though not soon enough in Reactor's optics, they got to Jawbone's quarters, but by then, talking was out of the window. Jawbone picked Reactor up and encouraged him to wrap his legs around his waist. Reactor, before wrapping his legs, revealed his stiff spike and his virgin valve to the older bot.

"Are you untouched?" Jawbone asked.

'Uh huh" was all Reactor could say. Jawbone kissed and sucked on Reactors neck while gently fingering him. Reactor enjoyed it and moaned deeply and in great pleasure. "Oooo….ugh…take me baby." Jawbone made sure the other was stretched before easing his spike in. Reactor gently squeaked as he was thrusted into. This felt so good and so right. Jawbone was careful and waited till the other was adjusted. Being young, it didn't take Reactor long to adjust to the thick, welcoming spike. Jawbone soon started moving. Reactor moaned and mewled in pleasure as he was taken. He was just glad his heat cycle hadn't hit yet. Jawbone was glad as much as he loved sparklings he wasn't ready for them.

Reactor enjoyed the love and care and time and was happy that once Ratchet returned, Reactor would be able to tell the old medic that he and Jawbone were now bonded, though neither were sparked, as Jawbone was a little too old to be sparked while Reactor wasn't receptive.

Jawbone pampered his young mate when they were sated for the moment. Reactor blushed as his older mate spoiled him, as so few bots had befriended or loved him throughout his life, including his own creators. "You are so beautiful my sweet Reactor" Jawbone said kissing the other lazily. Reactor blushed even further, as no one had ever told him he was beautiful. Sure, he'd been called a brat, a shrimp, a pain, an idiot, and the like, but rarely had he ever been praised. He enjoyed the moment, hoping this love and attention wouldn't end when as they got to know each other more.

"I will love you forever" Jawbone said sensing what his mate felt. Reactor smiled and snuggled close into the older medic and his mate. Jawbone held him for a time before making slow love to him. Reactor enjoyed the slow session. He didn't know when his seeker heat would come, but he did try to warn Jawbone about seeker heat cycles, especially for a young seeker like he was.

Elsewhere, Soundwave went to get up but felt weighted down. Grimlock, having left the sparklings with Soundwave's parents, went to check on his sick mates. "You no get up, you sick" Grimlock stated as he realized Soundwave was trying to get up. Soundwave didn't have the strength to resist when Grimlock gently pushed him back down. "Statement thirsty."

Grimlock quickly produced a cube of energon and gently fed Soundwave. "Ratchet said me no let you up, so me not let you up" Grimlock stated gently, rubbing Soundwave's back as the dinobot fed his mate. When Soundwave finished the cube he gently caressed Grimlock's face.

Grimlock growled lowly at the gentle strokes. "Me no let you up till medic give ok" Grimlock stated.

Soundwave nodded. "Love grimlock" Soundwave said. "Will you hold me?"

Soundwave nodded. "Love grimlock" Soundwave said. "Will you hold me?"

Grimlock nodded, "But first me check sparklings." The dinobot saw that his mate's parents were easily working with the sparklings, and so Grimlock went back to mate. "Me now able hold mate" and with that Grimlock gently scooped Wave into his arms and just held the bot. Soundwave curled into the warmth and safety the dinobot offered and rested a little more. Grimlock smiled as he gently rubbed Wave's helm as well as Blaster's helm. He didn't like that both his mates were sick, but there was nothing he could do but let time heal them. Soundwave felt down and looked at grimlock almost pitifully.

"Mate tell me Grimlock what mate need" Grimlock stated to Wave, trying to comfort the bot. Soundwave didn't know what he needed. He felt so weak and helpless and he didn't like it.

"Mate need rest, will be better soon' Grimlock stated. Soundwave nodded but didn't release his hold on Grimlock even as he drifted off. Grimlock smiled and nuzzled Soundwave as the bot slept. Blaster was starting to do better and Grimlock could tell, but Soundwave was going to need much more tender loving care. Blaster woke up and gave grimlock a tired smile.

"Mates need rest" Grimlock stated, gently rubbing Blaster's face while holding the sleeping Soundwave.

"Tired of sleeping" he said.

"What mate need?" Grimlock asked, not realizing that Blaster, having slept the last couple of days was back to being his healthy self.

"You" Blaster said.

"Me Grimlock can't now, Wave too sick and won't let me Grimlock go. Maybe later, mate of mine" Grimlock stated, gently rubbing Blaster's face. Blaster leaned into the touch nodding.

"Mate please help Radio and Lazer with sparklings?" Grimlock asked Blaster, who now remembered he and Soundwave had just sparked. Blaster nodded and eased to his feet. Grimlock felt bad, as he wanted to give Blaster what he needed and wanted, but Soundwave was so sick and refused to let the Dinobot go even in slumber. Grimlock could only hope Soundwave would heal and get better sooner rather than later. Blaster went to Soundwave's parents. Radio and Lazer smiled, happy to see that Blaster was doing well.

"Hi" Blaster said to them.

"Hello, Blaster. I see Grimlock is with Soundwave now. Soundwave get started getting feverish, and hopefully he will get back to normal soon" radiowave stated.

"I hope so" Blaster said rubbing his face a little bit.

Lazer knew that look and nudged her mate. "I think we will take the little ones and let you three take care of each other. How does that sound?" Lazer asked, "Unknowingly" reading Blaster's mind.

Blaster looked at her startled. "How did...never mind." Radio and Lazer soon took off with the 10 little ones while Blaster was able to help Grimlock help their other mate Soundwave. Soundwave stirred now and then but didn't wake. Blaster helped Grimlock, hoping that once Wave was better, Grimlock would take him. Thanks to having different systems, Grimlock wasn't going to get sick from this, and would be ready to attend to the needs of his mates once both were better.

Soundwave was out for nearly three days before he started getting better. Blaster and Grimlock cared for the weakened bot as he suffered through the fever and then slowly got better. Ratchet came by daily to check on Soundwave wanting him well before he returned home.

Grimlock did whatever was asked of him by Soundwave or Ratchet. Blaster did what he could to help, hoping that he would get to get some action soon. Soundwave could feel blasters need and told grimlock to help blaster.

"Me help blaster once Wave let me Grimlock go" Grimlock stated, as Soundwave didn't realize he had clung on to Grimlock for the last three days, making Grimlock unable to help Blaster. Soundwave let go apologizing. Grimlock nuzzled Soundwave one last time before addressing Blaster's need, which at this point was almost like heat as he had needed this three days ago. Soundwave rested a bit more and just enjoyed feeling his mates go at it. Grimlock smiled as he was able to take care of Blaster's need.

Blaster moaned and gave himself to grimlock. It didn't take long for both Grimlock and Blaster to overload. Soundwave smiled in his sleep. And after several more overloads, Grimlock and Blaster soon joined Soundwave in recharge. Ratchet cleared Soundwave the next day. Soundwave felt much better than he had. Grimlock was glad, as was Blaster. Soundwave kissed them both.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Mirror was working at her duty and was getting hit on by mech after mech. She wasn't going to cheat on her sparkmate, but she was sick of always being scheduled when her mate was home and she wanted to be home with her family. Her boss didn't seem to want to listen, unaware that Mirror was the Prime's sister.

Mirror finally had enough and went to her brother. "Keeper I need to talk to you"

"You can always talk to me, Mirror. What's wrong?" Keeper asked, seeing that Mirror was obviously upset over something, and that made Keeper even angrier. He wanted to fix this problem that his sister was having. Mirror told her brother what was going on.

Keeper went in to look at the schedule and saw that things were as Mirror told, and Keeper was not happy – not happy at all. "I will fix this schedule, so that you will be able to be with Air Raid. Is there anything else that is bothering you, sis?" Keeper asked.

"Other than every mech flirting with me?"

Keeper thought about things, and then smiled. "I will make sure that stops too. It is just the single mechs, right?"

"Yes, Keeper" Mirror replied.

"Fear not, I will deal with them" Keeper stated, a Cheshire cat like grin on his faceplate.

Mirror smiled. "Thank you big Bro"

"You are welcome, sis. For now, you and Air Raid have a few days off, go have fun and let me know if you need anyone to watch the kids, as I am sure I could find a babysitter" Keeper stated, giving her a hug.

Mirror hugged back. "I'll take the babysitter offer"

"Already arranged – Seaspan volunteered" Keeper stated and received a look form Mirror. "I know your sparking day is coming up, so I had already arranged for your offspring to be elsewhere. I didn't know all this would be happening."

"Thank you" mirror said hugging her brother again.

And after Mirror ran off to her mate, Keeper called all the mechs that he knew were involved in this. He was sick of stupid young mechs thinking that they could split couples who were already strong and well-established. He was upset when it happened to his aunt, but to happen to his own sister – this was going too far and it had to stop. Mirror's boss was the most confused as to why he was there.

Air Raid's scheduler was confused as well, but they dare not question the Prime. "It has come to my attention that those in power have been trying to take advantage of femmes who are already have a sparkmate and a family, and that those who were put in place for the bot to go to report a problem blatantly ignore the issue" Keeper started out. The schedulers were starting to get an idea but said nothing.

"I have had several femmes approach me after being exasperated that no one was addressing their concerns. And I want to make sure that those who I gave the duty to being supervisors are doing their jobs and keeping both mechs and femmes safe and free of harassment when they are at their duty and not get on them because they already have a family" Keeper stated.

"Who are these femmes sir?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss which femmes are bringing the complaints, as I will not have any retaliations brought against them. But heed my word, if I find that a bot is being harassed, mech or femme, I will go after the harasser and I will go after any bots who help the harasser" Keeper stated.

"Yes sir" they said.

"That being said, I want to see…..in my office as soon as this meeting is over" Keeper stated, singling out four or five bots. "Dismissed." The bots left.

The four to five bots that Keeper had named headed straight for Keeper's office. Keeper, seeing that these bots were older, also had Optimus on standby just in case this got out of hand. Optimus hadn't been happy when he learned what had been going on.

Keeper put on his game face as he began to talk to the five bots he had called. "I am appalled at what I learned. I am telling you now, from now on all schedules go through me and if I ever hear of you guys denying an honest request for help, I will make sure you are removed from your post and placed in a lower position" Keeper stated. The bots were startled but nodded.

"Now, tell me why the system that was set up failed" Keeper stated, wanting to see what these mechs had to say. None of the mechs said anything.

"talk to me, or I will make sure you talk" Keeper stated, not wanting to pull Optimus into this, but ready in case, as the other bots still seem to refuse to take Keeper seriously.

"We don't care about no femme unless they are willing to be nice."

Keeper zeroed in on the bot who spoke. "And what do you mean by being "nice?" Keeper asked, his anger starting to boil, as he had an idea.

"You know real friendly like"

Keeper had an idea where this was going, but he played a little dumb to see if he could bring out the truth, just like Optimus would. "No, I am not sure what you mean, explain it to me" Keeper stated, knowing Optimus was hearing this as well.

"Willing to submit all nice like"

"So basically, you are telling me that you only like femmes who will submit to your requests whatever they may be, am I correct?" Keeper asked, allowing the five to hang themselves on their own rope. The five nodded.

"You five disgust me, and since I don't want to deal with you, I have brought someone in who is willing to deal with you" Keeper stated, as Optimus made his presence known. "And, know this, if you ever mess with my family again, you will pay dearly." They wanted to know who even as Optimus got ready to deal with them.

And then Optimus stepped into the room as Keeper stepped out. "I agree with our Prime, you five disgust me, and since Peacekeeper has turned over your punishments to me, I will make sure you pay for your crimes" Optimus stated. The bots worried as Optimus went about their punishments.

Keeper waited to hear the report from Optimus. "Three were sent to Soundwave and two are waiting to be sent to Soundwave in the brig. Soundwave is working with Dash to reformat their bodies so that for at least one year they will be hot looking femmes so they will understand. He will also make them submissive to requests even though they won't want to, so that they learn" Optimus reported to Keeper.

Keeper nodded. "Thanks dad''

"You are welcome, son. No one but no one messes with my daughter" Optimus stated.

Keeper nodded smiling. "So how's mom and Pincer"

"Mom's sparked….again" Optimus stated with a heavy sigh. "Pincher's fine though."

"Again? How many more does mom have to have before enough is enough?"

"I don't know, son. But I fear that your mom will have more trouble like he did with the last ones" Optimus stated, "but Mirage refuses to let anyone remove his chamber, as he feels that if Primus wants him to have more then Primus will give him more and when Primus decides he has had enough, Primus will let him know."

Keeper sighed. "Primus needs to leave mom alone"

"I agree, son, but there is little we can do right now" Optimus stated.

Keeper nodded. "Does mom know yet?"

Optimus shook his head. "No, he was on one of those kicks where he didn't sleep for several nights and then crashed, and Ratchet was the one who discovered it. Mirage has no idea he is sparked. But it seems like Pincer and I have failed as mates as we let him go for several nights without recharge because we assumed he was sleeping with our other mate" Optimus stated.

"Can the sparklings still be transferred? Perhaps one of you can take them"

"It is still possible to transfer the sparklings, but neither Pincer nor I feel able to carry them right now. We need EMT maybe to help us with a transfer to a family surrogate, but the problem is, who in our family is willing to do it, and you can't Keeper, as you being Prime is too stressful. We need another family bot and EMT has to be willing to help us" Optimus stated.

Keeper had been about to volunteer. "Let me check with my siblings"

"Keeper, I know you wanted to help, but having carried while being Prime, I found it was difficult and there were many times I almost lost your siblings. I don't want that on your shoulders. If you want to get in touch with your siblings and let me know, that would be great, just don't let your mom know until we find a surrogate for the sparklings. We probably only have two or three weeks left before we can't transfer them safely anymore, and four to six weeks before they can't be transferred at all" Optimus stated.

Keeper nodded and started comming his siblings.

Flasher said no as did Silverstreak, Luckystar, Optima, Mirror, and several others, but just when hope was starting to dwindle, both Seaspan, a seeker who thought he was a single mech, and Bluesky, a bonded femme, volunteered. The only thing now was to test who would be better able to handle the triplets that now were in Mirage's smallish chamber. Keeper had both Seaspan and Bluesky report to the med bay to see who would be a better fit. Fader and Aid worked the two up, and while it was not the most ideal – the best match was Seaspan.

Keeper approved and commed EMT who was layered under thermal blankets. EMT, realizing his opportunity, hurried to the med bay and prepared to work, his constant activity keeping him warm during the procedure. It didn't take long before the triplets were removed from Mirage's overused chamber and were placed in Seaspan's unused and roomy sparkling chamber.

Seaspan came to a little after an hour after the procedure. And almost immediately he became very protective of the little sparklings that were growing inside of him. He knew they would be his siblings, but that made them no less his sparklings since he was carrying them. He was checked over and was told to stay a little longer then he could leave.

Mirage didn't come around for three hours after the procedure, which was half an hour after Seaspan was cleared to leave and did so. Optimus and Pincer were waiting for Mirage to wake, and were there when he woke up and started crying. He hadn't exactly wanted to "give up' the sparklings, but he knew it was for the best.

"Forgive us love your life is important to us" Optimus said.

"Not mad…" said Mirage, "still have the hormones." Optimus nodded and they just held Mirage.

"But Seaspan said he was single, what is he going to do when he needs help?" Mirage asked, his concerns valid but unwarranted, as while Seaspan was "single" in terms on being bonded, that didn't mean he didn't have a lover. But no one yet realized, something bad had happened to Seaspan that caused him to forget he was already bonded.

"He said he was single but he does have a lover"

'Well, I hope his lover doesn't mind that he is sparked" Mirage stated, as he curled into his mates.

Meanwhile, Seaspan headed back to his new lover. Seaspan smiled at his lover. "Hey babe"

"Where were you at, sweet spark?" Spartan asked, as he was worried about his sweet seeker.

"I was in the med bay" Seaspan said and explained why he had been there and what had been done.

"So my sexy seeker is carrying little sparklings, huh?" Spartan asked, rubbing over his lover's abdomen. Spartan had wanted little ones for so long, but Seaspan had backed off so far. But now, Spartan figured, once Seaspan saw what it was like to have little ones, maybe they could bond and start a family of their own.

Seaspan let out a little gasp as his abdomen was rubbed. "Yes"

'Well, if you ever need anything, let me know, love" Spartan stated. He was a grounder and Seaspan hadn't had any heat cycles yet which also explained why he wasn't ready for his own set of sparklings. Spartan smiled, happy that his lover was helping his lover's mother out.

"I will love thank you." Spartan kissed his lover gently before Seaspan went to go take a nap. Seaspan curled up in the berth and drifted off. Spartan watched his lover sleep, and then headed back to take care of things around the place. Seaspan slept for a good few hours. Spartan was glad Seaspan slept, as it gave him some time to get the place straightened up. Seaspan stretched a bit and was craving some energon.

Spartan was ready and had a few energon cubes near the bed once Seaspan woke. Seaspan smiled and sipped one of the cubes. Spartan was glad that he had read up on taking care of a sparked mate. "Thank you love''

"Welcome, love" Spartan stated. Seaspan put almost three cubes away. Spartan was glad he had put four cubes out just in case. Spartan was busy as Seaspan tried to get up. Seaspan eased to his feet and was glad when he didn't have to purge. Spartan hurried into the room when he realized Seaspan was up.

"Hey baby" Seaspan said.

"How you feeling, Sweet spark?" Spartan asked.

"Okay at the moment" Seaspan said. Spartan smiled. Seaspan hugged Spartan. Spartan hugged back, happy that his lover seemed happy. Seaspan rested in the other's arms content for now.

Elsewhere, Bluesky went back to her mate. She was wanting more, that was, if Swoop was willing to give her them. "Where pretty sky been?" Swoop asked. Sky told about what she had been doing to help her mother and the results. She left out that she was wanting to carry more babies. Swoop nuzzled his mate. "Does pretty Sky want more sparklings?"

Bluesky looked at her mate. "Only if Swoop wants more" Sky stated.

"Me Swoop love sparklings"

Bluesky smiled, "then I would love to give you more" the femme stated, exposing her wet valves. Swoop smiled and carried her to bed. Bluesky knew she was hyper-receptive as she waited for her mate to take her. Swoop got her ready before taking her. Bluesky was in heaven as her mate knocked her up. Swoop was loving as always as he took her and knocked her up.

"Thank you, baby" Sky stated as she felt in her spark that she was sparked.

"Anything for pretty sky." Bluesky inserted a couple of fingers up inside swoop's wet valve and began fingering the bot in an effort to thank him. Swoop let out a moan.

"Does swoop like?" sky asked as she pushed her fingers deeper inside her mate's sensitive valve.

Swoop squirmed. "Swoop feel odd'

"Why does Swoop feel odd" Sky asked, thrusting her fingers a bit faster in and out of her mate's valve.

"Feel odd because of pretty sky"

"Are you enjoying your sensitive valve being teased, my love?" Bluesky asked, wishing she had something besides her fingers to stick up her mate's wonderfully sensitive valve.

"Me swoop not sure" he said as he squirmed.

Bluesky stroked the area around the valve with her other hand, having no idea she was triggering her mate's instinct to carry sparklings. Swoop tried to move away but couldn't. "Me Swoop need pretty sky's spark"

Sky, figuring that her mate had done this many times for her, soon released her own spark to join swoop's. She had no idea that she was going to cause him to spark as her ministrations to his valve had released something primal in the dinobot about a need to be sparked. She continued her fingering of his valve hoping to bring her mate an overload and release. Swoop let out a loud keen as overload moved through him and their sparks merged knocking him up and making him feel good for some reason.

'Feel better, love?' Sky asked, still gently teasing his valve as they came down from the large overload, causing swoop to have a few more small overloads as he softly came down from his overload high.

Swoop nodded. "Feel funny"

Bluesky snuggled with her mate. "If you need anything, just ask" she stated, kissing him softly. Swoop nodded kissing her back, having no idea why he felt different. The two fell into recharge, neither realizing that Swoop was now carrying a special batch of sparklings.

Ratchet left for home not knowing he would be commed by Cybertron in a few weeks.

Elsewhere, Flasher had gotten permission from his mates and from his parents to bring Onyx and Prowl to earth for another visit. Jazzmin was surprised but welcomed them nonetheless. "Gray has the little ones right now"

"We can wait for a bit" flasher stated, as Prowl and Onyx were napping on the bot.

"Would you like to lay them down for a bit?"

'If it is not too much trouble" flasher said softly with a laugh.

"Of course not" Jazzmin said and helped get the two little ones down.

After the two little ones were asleep in a crib, Flasher began to talk with Jazzmin, getting to know his "great-grandma" better.

"What would you like to know?"

'Are you glad you chose to come back, grandma?" flasher asked.

"I am because I am with who I was supposed to be with back then. Had we found each other back then I might have lived"

Flasher smiled. "I am glad that you feel that way and that you found true love, Grandma" Flasher stated. He was a bit confused at how Jazzmin and Highrider were both his great=grandmothers, but he tried to not let it show.

"You're confused please ask''

Flasher sighed. "I guess I just don't understand how both Highrider and you can be my great-grandmas. I mean, I know my mom was adopted by Jazz, but still, it is confusing as mom never mentioned any of his other family" Flasher stated.

"From what I understand your mother wasn't treated right by his family. I'm your great-grandmother through Jazz and Highrider is your true great-grandmother." That made Flasher feel better, as he was worried that he would have to choose between the two and he didn't want to do that.

"I will still be great-grandma if you want me to be"

"I'd like that, grandma" Flasher stated as he nuzzled the young looking seeker, just as Grayfire was coming back with Jazz and the little ones. Jazzmin nuzzled back when he saw Grayfire. Grayfire looked on. Flasher noticed him and quickly shied away, fearing that Grayfire mistook what he was doing. Flasher just hoped Grayfire wouldn't hurt him.

Grayfire smiled. "Flasher right?" Flasher nodded, his voice failing him. "Welcome" Grayfire said smiling still. "No need to be nervous."

"I… I just didn't want you to think… that I was hitting on Jazzmin" Flasher stated.

"Oh little one I know Jazzmin wouldn't cheat besides your happily mated aren't you?"

"Yes, very happily to Red Alert and Charger" Flasher stated with a proud smile.

"Then I have no need to worry"

Flasher smiled. "I came to visit, and I brought Prowl and Onyx with me" Flasher stated. Hearing those names Jazz who had been dozing perked up.

"I see someone is excited that they are visiting" Flasher stated, as he approached Grayfire and rubbed little Jazz's helm. "You'll have to wait till they wake, little Jazz, as they are napping right now." Jazz tried to get down from Grayfire's arms. Flasher smiled and then heard tiny distant clicks from the room where Onyx and Prowl were supposedly sleeping. Flasher went to them, and found the two awake, and wanting out of the crib, as they sensed Jazz was near. Flasher gently took them out of the crib and then brought them into the main room and set them on the floor.

The three made a beeline for each other. "Prowler, Onyx" Jazz said smiling. Flasher smiled as the three came together for a big hug before playing. He was glad he had brought the two down for a visit.

Jazzmin and Grayfire smiled Grayfire holding Jazzmin gently rubbing his abdomen in the right way to relax not arouse. Flasher smiled as he saw Gray and Jazzmin hold each other while prowl, Jazz and Onyx played. This was a perfect scene, and in a way, he felt like he didn't quite belong in this perfect picture.

"Come here my little grandson" Jazzmin said. Flasher, though bigger than the seeker, soon came over and sat near Grayfire and Jazzmin. Grayfire pulled Flasher into a warm embrace. Flasher settled into the embrace, feeling a little bit more like he belonged in this perfect picture.

"You will always have a place with us" Grayfire said.

Flasher smiled as he felt like he now belonged, unaware that he was about to be "hugged to death" by the three little sparklings. The trio stopped playing and 'pounced'. Flasher was caught off guard as Jazz, Prowl, and Onyx climbed up on him and smothered him with love as well. Jazzmin and Grayfire chuckled.

'I guess I'm loved more than I realized" Flasher stated with a smile as he hugged the little ones.

"Yes you are"

Back at the Cybertron base, little Quartz was being watched by Sparta and Starshine as Mirage just needed some time away from the "bitchy" little femme. Starshine smiled as she watched Sparta and quartz.

Quartz was not very happy about all this and was making her dislike known. She wanted to be with mommy, and not with these strangers. Sparta, seeing that the little one was being a problem, swatted the little femme. Starshine watched waiting to see what would happen.

Quartz, shocked from being swatted on her aft, quieted and looked at Sparta. "Don't give me those ' sad puppy optics.' You know you were not behaving" Sparta stated to the little femme. It took several minutes before Quartz settled down and held her little arms out to be held. "Do you understand why you were swatted, little one?" Sparta asked to which Quartz nodded.

"I'm sorry" Quartz stated, and with that Sparta picked the little one up and Quartz buried her little face in Sparta's chest. Starshine knew Sparta would be a good mother and this proved it.

Primus looked down upon the three femmes and made a decision – he would speed Quartz's development up so that she could bond to Starshine and Sparta, though she would be submissive to both. Starshine having no idea brought Sparta and Quartz correct grades of energon.

Wanting to address the two, Primus sent Slugbug to talk to the two femmes. "Greetings, I come in peace" Slugbug stated, though his optics were blue, which indicated the presence of Primus, though neither femme knew that. "Fear not, the mech you see in front of you won't hurt you. He is my portal and I am speaking through him. I am Primus" Primus stated.

"What do you want?" Starshine asked.

"I am giving Quartz to the both of you. She will grow fast and become your third mate. She will be submissive to both of you, as this is how she will redeem her spark from going into the pit. I will let Mirage and his mates know, but Quartz is now yours. She will be able to bond with you in 8 months, a couple months after the quadruplet mechs are sparked" Primus stated.

"Do we have no say in this? And what do you mean 8 months Sparta is much further along"

"My precious little daughter, femme-femme sparklings take longer to develop and form as well as spark. And what do you think of having a third mate?" Primus asked, knowing that he still was going to give Quartz to them.

"I don't want a third mate" Starshine said. She still had no idea she was sparked.

"Why not, my precious daughter? You are going to need more help with the other four femmes coming" Primus stated.

"Other four..." Starshine said then realized what was being said. "I'm..."

"Yes, my daughter, you are sparked. You will have eight little ones. I was bringing in help, as I know you are going to need it" Primus stated.

"I won't consent to this" Starshine said.

"Why not love?" Sparta finally asked, as she thought this idea was perfect.

"You are all I need to be happy, I do not need another"

Primus just listened as he knew in Sparta's spark, she was absolutely happy with being with Starshine, but he also knew that this meant that Sparta would never be alone when Starshine made her travels as Primus knew Keeper was going to give Starshine her ultimate dream job as one who traveled from base to base to make sure problems were being addressed and standards were being adhered to.

"I just cannot" Starshine was saying.

'you're afraid having more than one mate again would leave you alone, aren't you Starshine?" Primus asked, allowing Starshine to remember things that had been removed from her when she was changed from an angry, aggressive mech to a well-developed femme.

Starshine took in sharp intakes of air as forgotten memories surfaced. "Stop it"

Primus stopped and hid the memories again. Sparta was confused, but she supported her mate. "Primus, I don't know what you are doing, but you are hurting my mate" Sparta stated gently.

'Sparta, my daughter…' and with that Primus allowed Sparta to know her mate's history as well as all about Quartz. Sparta was overwhelmed, but Sparta clung to her mate.

"Why do we have to have a third mate, can't she go to someone else?" Sparta asked, though that was not how she felt about it. Star had to sit down and only partially listened.

"Please, my daughters, raise her for these eight months, and then when she is old enough to bond, you can decide then whether or not she has earned the right to be your sparkmate or if she should go elsewhere" Primus stated, knowing that all they needed was time.

"If we say elsewhere that's it right" starshine asked.

"Yes, my daughter, that will be it" Primus stated.

Starshine sighed as she strongly suspected they didn't have a choice, and she hated when choice was taken away.

"Star, my daughter, to let you know, soon Keeper will approach you and he will have good news for you" Primus stated, before disappearing, make Slugbug disappear along with him. At that moment star could care less. Sparta reached out to her mate, as did the little femme in her hands. Quartz, sensing that Star was feeling bad, crawled out of Sparta's arms and moved to Star's and tried to show as much love as she could to Star. Star couldn't be mean to the sparkling so she patted her head.

"Love you" Quartz stated, as she nuzzled the older femmes, who were both showering her with love. Sparta said she loved quartz to and nudged star who said the same. Quartz, feeling like she had found her place, began to behave for the two femmes.

Meanwhile, Bluesky woke finding that Swoop was acting strange – gathering things and making a messy pile on the floor of their berthroom. "Swoop love what are you doing?"

Swoop had no idea – he was just following an internal instinct. "Me not know – me just know me need do it, pretty sky" Swoop stated.

"Okay swoop you do what you need and I'll comm a medic to look at you"

Swoop continued making his nest as Sky called one of her brothers who was a medic. Kryptonight, who was visiting, decided to take the call, as something sounded vaguely familiar. He had heard something from Ratchet about something one time, and so he went to check on the two. Swoop settled in the soft nest area, not sure why he was doing this, but following his own internal programming that Bluesky had accidentally turned on.

"Hi Swoop, can I take a look at you?" Krypto asked. Swoop nodded, and positioned himself so that he could stay on the nest, but the medic could examine him. Krypto scanned and found some odd readings and not realizing the hour on earth commed Ratchet. It was the middle of the night.

Swoop just nuzzled his mate, sky, who was rubbing his head while they waited for Kryptonight to tell them what was going on. "What" Ratchet snapped groggy. The seeker medic told Ratchet about what was going on. Ratchet swore and explained what it meant to Krypto before sharply ending the comm.

Meanwhile, Swoop was laying in his nest being spoiled by his mate. "Okay I know what it is now" Krypto said and told what was up with swoop.

Swoop, with his primitive intelligence had trouble understanding what the seeker medic was saying, even though the medic was talking in layman's terms. Swoop looked to his mate to tell him what this was all about. 'What wrong with me Swoop, pretty sky?" swoop asked.

"Your sparked Swoop, but you're going to lay eggs like grimlock did that one time"

Swoop felt bad as he knew his programming wouldn't let him far away from the nest, yet he knew his mate would need him. "Me sorry, pretty sky" swoop stated, his head hanging down.

"No swoop not your fault mine" Bluesky said kissing swoop and raising his head.

Swoop looked at his mate. "Pretty sky too pretty to be at fault" the flyer stated.

"I'm the one who played with you"

"We make work" Swoop stated, nuzzling his mate as he sat on his nest.

"Yes we will" Bluesky said caressing swoops face. Krypto soon left, leaving the two lovers cuddling in the nest. Blue kissed Swoop softly as they cuddled in the nest.

Swoop snuggled closer to his mate, enjoying the kisses and gentle caresses. "Me love pretty sky" swoop stated, before gently returning the kisses he got.

"Me love Swoop" Bluesky said. Swoop soon fell into recharge, curling into Bluesky's form. Bluesky felt bad as she knew she was responsible but she held swoop close. Swoop pulsed love as he slept. He didn't want "pretty sky" to be upset. Bluesky kissed the sleeping swoop. And soon, Bluesky was deep in recharge just like her mate.

Back on earth Flasher stayed in guest quarters with Grayfire and Jazzmin. The sparklings curled up sleeping. Flasher was sleeping when the three young sparklings decided to crawl into the room and snuggle with Flasher. Flasher didn't wake, as he was that exhausted. Prowl got on the berth first before reaching down and Jazz pushed Onyx up and Prowl got him, before the two pulled Jazz up and they cuddled into Flasher.

When Jazzmin got up to check in on all the sparklings, he was shocked to not find Jazz, Prowl, or Onyx. He began a frantic search for them only to settle when he saw all three curled up with Flasher. He took a "picture" of the scene and filed deep in his processor before returning to bed and sleeping with his mate. The sparklings purred as they slept curled up with Flasher. Flasher, feeling some weight on his chest, woke up and noticed three sparklings snuggling with him. He smiled, gathered the three so that wouldn't be harmed if he moved, set his programming, and then went back to sleep. All three Sparklings, seeming to sense what Flasher had done, curled up together into the safe area that the older bot had moved them to so that they could be safe yet still snuggled with Flasher.

The sparklings started stirring hours later they were getting hungry and shook Flasher since he was right there. Flasher quickly woke, scooped up all three little ones, which surprised Jazz but not Onyx and Prowl as they were used to it, and soon Flasher began to help feed the little ones. Flasher was used to not getting much sleep, and was up and ready to go, and even took care of the other sparklings, allowing Jazzmin and Grayfire to sleep. And then, seeing that the little ones were bored, Flasher left a note for Jazzmin and Grayfire and took the sparklings out into the base to explore. All stayed close to Flasher as they hadn't done this before and they didn't want to get lost.

Bee bumped into them having gotten up early everyone else still sleeping. "Hey Flasher"

Flasher saw Bee and the little ones, with the exception of Onyx, ran to the other bot. Onyx looked up at Flasher, unsure about this new bot. Flasher got down to Onyx's optic level. "Onyx, this is Bee, he is an old friend of Mirage. He won't hurt you" Flasher stated, and with that reassurance and a hug, Onyx went to greet Bee along with the other sparklings.

"Hello there" bee said scooping up Onyx too. Onyx was quiet and shy, making Flasher wonder just how could a bot who seemed so good could have turned out so bad.

Bee gave him a nuzzle. "It's alright little one"

Flasher cracked a smile when he saw that Prowl and Jazz were reaching out to little Onyx, and the little one was responding and soon began talking with Bee just like the other sparklings. Bee smiled and responded in kind. "And what are you little ones up to hmm?"

"Daddy is taking us on a tour" Prowl stated.

"He is hm? Well would you like some company?"

All the little ones nodded, wanting to spend time with Bee as well as Flasher. Bee smiled and led the tour around the base. By the end of the tour, all the sparklings were tired out and Flasher and Bee carried the little ones back to Jazzmin and Grayfire's room. Jazzmin and Grayfire greeted them with smiles and energon.

Flasher didn't say anything, but he missed being with his mates. He was slated to be on earth several more days, but he wasn't sure he could make it that long. He didn't want to betray his mates, but he was starting to get moody due to not being able to interface, as his two mates always seemed to 'face with him at least three times a day.

Soon the little ones were down napping and Jazzmin looked at Flasher. "Are you alright?"

Flasher sighed. "I miss my mates, but they are busy and I am slated to be here several more days. We 'face at least three times a day but I haven't had any since I left four days ago" Flasher reluctantly admitted.

"Do you need help?"

"It would be appreciated, but I don't want little Prowl to think I am betraying his mothers" Flasher stated, showing just what a quandary he was in.

"Well the sparklings are going to be out for a while we can make it quick? Or get one of our trusted sitters to come"

"What are you talking about?" Flasher asked, confused as well as moody.

"We will help you" Grayfire said. "If you like"

Flasher nodded before saying, "If we do that, I don't want to be anywhere near Prowl." They nodded and Dive came over leaving Bee with Ratchet.

Flasher followed Grayfire and Jazzmin, unsure what was going to happen. Flasher was horny as hell, and neither Jazzmin nor Grayfire knew that Flasher was "dominant" when it came to interfacing. Grayfire and Jazzmin took Flasher to spare rooms on the far side of the base they kept for various projects and locked the door once they were inside, not knowing Flasher was dominate. Flasher was glad he had two mates as he started giving in to his hormones, and while he didn't know Grayfire and Jazzmin as well as his mates, he made sure that they both realized that during facing sessions, he was accustomed to being the one in control.

Grayfire was more accepting of that but Jazzmin was having a few issues with that.

Flasher was taken aback as Jazzmin seemed to be resisting his moves. He just wasn't sure what to do, as he had to remember that these weren't his mates. "No" Jazzmin said. "I submit to one mech." Flasher stopped, he didn't know what to do. He just felt so lost.

"Let us take care of you instead" Grayfire said.

Flasher acquiesced, as he was too horny to let things go as they were. Grayfire took the lead and Jazzmin followed. Flasher didn't care for this, but he figured beggars can't be choosers, and allowed it to continue.

"Trust us, the real fun is about to begin" Grayfire said soothingly and Jazzmin layed down opening his valve. Grayfire got on top of Jazzmin and presented his aft for Flasher to take. Flasher was nervous as neither of his mate's liked their afts taken and had gotten on him for taking them there. But he swallowed hard and began to line up.

"It's alright little one" Grayfire soothed.

Flasher prodded a bit. "Neither of my mates like it in the aft, as I am too big and it is too painful for them' flasher stated.

"Trust me it'll be just fine." Flasher nodded and soon inserted his thick cable deep In Grayfire's aft.

"Good lad now just let me have a minute or two.' Flasher did as asked. Grayfire had made sure he was lined up with Jazzmin's valve and when he was ready Grayfire nodded at Flasher. Flasher thrusted in and out, it wasn't Red or Charger, but it would have to do for now. With every thrust from Flasher that was each thrust Jazzmin received from his mate. Flasher was loving and gentle even as his thrusts picked up speed, as that was how he was with his mate.

"Mmm good lad" Grayfire moaned. Enjoying the praise, Flasher kept going. Grayfire was enjoying being taken and being buried in his mate. And while it didn't take long for Gray and Jazzmin to overload, flasher still hadn't overloaded yet. Grayfire rotated his aft. "Come on lad"

"Sorry…so used to having to take 2 mates….I learned to delay overload' flasher stated.

"It's alright you don't have to hold back." And with that, Flasher's lube coated the inside of Grayfire's aft. Grayfire made a pleased sound. "Mmm, good lad." Flasher felt much better, as his need subsided.

"Better lad?" Grayfire asked as spikes were pulled out respectively. Flasher nodded, embarrassed by the whole situation. He felt better, but he also felt like he had taken advantage of the other bots' generosity. He quickly put away his spike, hoping he could make it through the rest of the time without having to resort to this.

Grayfire and Jazzmin kissed Flashers helm. "It's perfectly fine." Flasher still felt bad, but it helped that they were still trying to comfort him.

"All is forgiven and there is no need to worry" Grayfire said.

Flasher smiled. "Please, just don't tell Prowl, as I don't want him thinking his mothers and I are having problems" Flasher stated.

''Never" Jazzmin said.

'Thank you, so much, Jazzmin and Grayfire. If there is ever anyway I can help you out, please, don't hesitate to ask" Flasher responded with his best smile. They smiled back and gave him chaste kisses before they headed back. But when they got back to the room, something was wrong. The two seekerlings were crying, Jazz was trying to wake Dive and Prowl and Onyx were trying to help Jazz. Poor Sky Dive had had a "seizure" of sorts, and the little sparklings, not understanding, were trying their best to revive the bot.

"Comm my mother" Jazzmin said rushing over to Dive.

Grayfire commed Ratchet to come to their room for an emergency. "Skydive's out cold" Grayfire stated. Flasher took the sparklings elsewhere to keep them comforted and out of the way. Ratchet raced over, not sure what he was going to see. Ratchet rushed to Dive and started scanning.

Dive was in stasis lock as the major seizure had knocked him offline. He was still alive, but deep in stasis lock. Ratchet cursed and did what he could there before moving dive to the med bay.

And while the others were getting Dive to the med bay, Flasher was comforting the scared little sparklings. All Five were glad that there was somewhere there for them as they were terrified as they had watched helplessly as Dive had his seizure. Grayfire came back to help as Jazzmin stayed with bee.

The two little seekerlings went To Grayfire while Onyx, Prowl and Jazz were content to stay with flasher.

In the med bay, Ratchet worked hard, while Reactor watched. He had seen a bot have a seizure before and knew what to look for and made a suggestion to Ratchet, not to make Ratchet to feel stupid but to help. Ratchet didn't mind, taking the suggestion. The suggestion saved Ratchet a lot of work, as he was able to pinpoint what had happened, and able to fix what most likely caused the seizure. Reactor just smiled as he went back to work to help another bot. Ratchet soon found that his sparkmate was coming back to him.

"Come on Dive wake up" Ratchet mumbled. Dive woke up and smiled, but then frowned as he was worried sick about the little sparklings, fearing that they had been left alone.

"They're fine" Ratchet said. "And so are you"

Dive was relieved. 'Thank you" Dive stated.

"You're welcome, now rest"

"Please let the others know, I am ok" dive stated before falling into a peaceful recharge, as his systems were drained from the whole experience. Ratchet set up a drip before letting everyone know.

Bee, Jazzmin, Grayfire, and Flasher were relieved. But when Ratchet went back to the med bay, Reactor saw him. 'Ratchet, go home to Bee. I'll take care of Dive" Reactor stated, knowing that it was important for Ratchet to be with his other mate and their new sparklings.

"Alright, thank you reactor. Comm if there is any change"

"Will do sir" Reactor stated before making Dive more comfortable. Ratchet went to bee and his family. And that meant that Jazzmin could go back to his own family.

Meanwhile, back on Cybertron, Yellowjacket was getting closer to graduating from his program, and Dynamite had told Keeper that once Yellowjacket was done, they would willingly move to the base on earth to keep it safe. Keeper nodded and approved.

"I know you're homesick, sweet spark, but once you graduate from your program, we will move. Just a couple more months" dynamite stated to his mate.

"I don't know if I can make it that long" Yellowjacket said his hand resting on his still pretty much flat abdomen.

"Are you sick or something love?" Dynamite asked worriedly, not understanding why his mate had his hand on his abdomen. This was the first chance Dynamite had really had a chance to talk to his mate about this due to scheduling.

"In the mornings, dynamite...I'm sparked"

Dynamite was shocked, as he hadn't expected this, but he was loving toward his mate. "Oh love….Do you want me to talk to Buster and Chance to see if they can make accommodations for you?" Dynamite asked.

"Do you think they would?"

"I am not sure, as I know they both have sparkmates and families. I could at least try. Maybe you could graduate early and then we could move sooner. If need be, I will talk to Peacekeeper, as he won't allow a sparked bot to be pushed too hard" Dynamite stated, hugging his smaller mate. Yellowjacket hugged back nodding, the training was starting to strain him.

"You wait here love, and I will go talk to buster and Chance first and see if I can speed things along" Dynamite stated before making sure his mate was comfy and then left to go speak with the other bots.

Soon enough, Dynamite found Chance and buster. They were having a meeting with Peacekeeper, but what he had to say was important and keeper waved him in. "I need to speak with you regarding Yellowjacket" Dynamite stated.

Buster looked at Dynamite. "What about him?"

"I am wondering if his graduation from the program can be done early, as he is sparked" Dynamite stated. He didn't know with how many Yellowjacket was sparked with, but that wasn't the point – the point was he was sparked.

This was a first, Chance and Buster looked at the other. "I apologize. While we had talked about having sparklings, we didn't expect to have them this soon' Dynamite stated, shocking Buster as he hadn't realized that Dynamite and Yellowjacket had bonded.

"When did you two even bond" buster wanted to know.

"About 8 weeks ago, sir" Dynamite stated. Buster rubbed his face before looking at chance.

Dynamite bowed his head, waiting to hear a verdict when Keeper spoke up. "I will not allow a sparked bot to be pushed like other bots. I think we can make some accommodations, provided he is close to graduating" Keeper stated.

"He has only two months left before graduating sir" Dynamite stated, who knew that there was one big test that his mate would have to do, but he was hoping it could get moved up so that Yellowjacket would still be agile enough to do it.

"What does he have left" keeper asked buster and chance.

"Two exercises and the graduating obstacle course exam, sir" Chance stated.

"How far along and with how many is yellowjacket" keeper asked dynamite.

"I don't know how many, but he is 8 weeks along. I believe he became sparked the night we became mates" Dynamite stated, telling him what Yellowjacket had told him before he left for the meeting.

"I want him to be examined" Keeper said.

'Yes sir. Who would you like him to see?" Dynamite asked, not realizing that Ratchet had found the sparking two weeks ago. Yellowjacket had no idea he was sparked with four, but he knew he was sparked.

"Whoever is in charge of the med bay right now"

"Yes sir, and if you three would like to come with me for proof, you are more than welcome" Dynamite stated before he left to go get his mate. Dynamite quickly explained things to his mate, and the two of them headed to the med bay, meeting Chance, Buster, and Keeper there. Firesong was in charge of the med bay at the time. "Firesong, could you please check my mate out to see how many sparklings he has and how far along he is?" Dynamite asked.

Firesong nodded and scanned yellowjacket with keeper and the others. "He's sparked with four." Dynamite was even more concerned as this was Yellowjacket's first sparking. Buster, Chance, and Keeper were now able to see that Dynamite was telling the truth.

"As for how long right around eight weeks" Firesong said.

"I could have told you that, as my mom Ratchet told me I was 6 weeks along 2 weeks ago" Yellowjacket piped up, surprising both Buster and Chance, as they had no idea Yellowjacket was Ratchet's son.

Firesong nodded. "He's eight weeks and sparked with four. Is there anything else?"

'We're transferring to earth soon, when is it no longer advisable for us to make the journey?" Dynamite asked.

"You have about three weeks maybe four before wherever he's at he's not going to leave until he sparks." Dynamite looked at the three in control, wondering if they would honor his request, especially since Yellowjacket was homesick.

Keeper looked to Firesong. "At this time is it safe for him to finish his program?"

"He has two weeks where he could be able to perform the tasks that you are asking him to do safely. After that, he would have to wait until he sparks" Firesong stated.

Keeper nodded and looked at buster and chance. "Can it be done in that time?"

"He would have slightly longer days, but it can be done" Chance stated.

"Do it, but the second he begins struggling and can't continue that's it" keeper said.

"Yes sir" Both Buster and Chance stated. Dynamite was relieved, as was Yellowjacket who just realized how hard his mate had worked to make this all possible. With that over dynamite took yellowjacket home and out him to bed. The following morning yellowjacket purged for a while and cringed as he knew he had to go to class.

Yellowjacket made his way to class, a little late, but still he went. Dynamite made sure he made it there, and no one was willing to go after Yellowjacket as they knew Dynamite would beat their afts. Chance pulled Yellowjacket aside, working specifically on the exercises and obstacle course that Yellow would need to complete. To say he was worried was an understatement. But Yellowjacket needn't have worried, as Chance had carried before, and knew how hard to push the bot as they worked on the three specific areas.

Yellowjacket went as long as he could before he got lightheaded.

Chance had the bot sit and gave him some energon and took a longer break than usual. He wanted to see if Yellow would be able to go more or not. Chance even sat with Yellow and carefully monitored the bot, to make sure he wasn't overdoing it. Yellowjacket went to get up after having sat for a bit but his vision swam and he sat back down.

"Let's take you home. You are almost done with one exercise, but we will do that tomorrow. Then start on the second. Go home, and take care" chance stated, before helping to escort the young bot back to Dynamite and Yellow's shared quarters. Yellowjacket would have fallen if chance hadn't been helping him.

Chance got the young bot home, but Dynamite wasn't there. And so Chance got Yellowjacket into a berth and commed a medic, as something didn't seem quite right. And while Fader came to work on the bot, Chance attempted to comm Dynamite who was busy leading a class of recruits. Dynamite finally called for a five minute break and was able to finally answer his comm. "Dynamite here, sir" Dynamite responded.

"Something is wrong with yellowjacket you need to come home" chance said. Fader had arrived and was examining Yellowjacket.

"Yes sir" Dynamite stated before sending his recruits to another bot for more training and then headed home, worried sick about his mate. Fader worked on yellowjacket whose body was taking enough energon and the sparklings were on lines.

Dynamite ran home, slipping and falling on his aft as he entered the door, but quickly getting up and heading to his mate. "What's going on?" Dynamite asked. If the situation hadn't been so worrisome, both Chance and Dynamite would have laughed at Dynamite slipping and falling on his aft. Fader told what was wrong without looking up from what he was doing. Dynamite looked to chance to make sure Yellowjacket wasn't pushed too hard.

"I kept an optic on him"

Dynamite nodded and went to take Yellowjacket's hand in his own, and pulsed love, hoping it would help his mate. Yellowjacket was a bit out of it and Fader got a drip going.

"How far did you get today?" Dynamite asked as he stroked his mate's hand and continued to pulse love.

"Hmm? Oh uh...almost finished...first one..."

Dynamite hadn't expected his mate to answer, but it made him smile, as it meant Yellowjacket was coming out of whatever had happened. "Well that is good to hear, love. I hope that you will be able to make it so we can get you back to earth sooner rather than later" Dynamite stated. Yellowjacket didn't respond that time as he drifted off.

"Is it safe for me to lay with him?" Dynamite asked to Fader while Chance, seeing that all was under control, went back to his own mates.

"You can just don't jostle what I've hooked up." Dynamite nodded and carefully placed himself next to his mate, making sure not to get near the lines that Fader had inserted.

Meanwhile, Chance headed back to his mates, who had missed him. "Welcome home" Sunny said kissing chance.

"Thanks love" Chance stated, returning the kiss and rubbing Sunny's aft just the way the yellow bot liked it.

Sunny purred. "Mmm...Feels good"

"Well, someone is eager to have me home" chance stated, not realizing that all three of his mates were wanting time with him.

"All of us darling" Sunny said.

"Oh really?" chance stated in his sexiest voice which quickly brought out Rave and Sides who both submissively started to kiss Chance. Chance smiled as he began to rub down all three of his mates. The three moaned and arched wanting more, needing it.

Chance soon singled rave out. "You're going through heat, aren't you baby?" Chance asked rubbing the seeker's wings. Sunny and Sides just continued rubbing Chance, understanding what was going on.

Rave nodded. "Please...it came up unexpectedly"

"I just think someone needs to carry more sparklings..." chance stated as he teased the seeker's exposed valve, which was dripping lube all over. Sunny and Sides, having already been taken by the seeker were horny as all get out, but this was going to be a bit different, as rave was too out of it to take Chance, and so Chance would have to get the hormones by taking Rave first, which Sunny and Sides both seemed to understand. Rave moaned barely holding on to what little control he had. His body craved sparklings though part of him didn't want them right now.

"Don't worry, I'll just interface first, and if and when you're ready, then we will spark merge" chance stated, feeling both sides of Rave's feelings. Rave nodded before he lost control completely. Chance moved them all to the berth room, and while he had Sunny and sides play with each other, he carefully inserted his thick, stiff spike deep inside the horny seeker. Rave moaned and clung to Chance.

Between his two jobs, Chance hadn't been with his mates as much as he wanted, and since he hadn't interfaced with any of his mates, he overloaded quickly, coating the inside of the seeker's love chute. That was what Rave needed and took over then.

Chance was a bit worried, as he was to help Yellowjacket the next day. But Primus knew what he was doing, and made it so that Chance would be able to come and go as needed even while his mate was in heat. Rave would content himself with Sunny and Sides when Chance wasn't there.

Yellowjacket was still weak the next day.

"Do you feel like you are able to go anywhere today?" dynamite asked. Yellowjacket shook his head slowly just before he ran and started purging his tanks.

Dynamite commed in to Buster to let him know what was up, and Buster allowed the two off. Dynamite stayed with his mate, but one thing he did was review the obstacle course with his mate, so he could at least get some idea about it. Yellowjacket wasn't too interested, but dynamite did it only after Yellowjacket was done purging. "I am just trying to help you hon, so that we can get you out of here sooner rather than later' dynamite stated.

"I know...I just can't focus on anything..." Yellowjacket said.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, love?" dynamite asked.

"Need energon..."

Dynamite got some special energon he had made after talking to Mirage and gave some of that to his mate. He was amazed to see just how much of a difference it made.

"Thank you" Yellowjacket said.

"Welcome, love. Are you feeling any better?' dynamite asked, seeing the big difference the slurry was making as opposed to just regular energon.

Yellowjacket nodded. "Yes"

"Shall we review the obstacle course once again?" Dynamite asked.

Yellowjacket nodded. "Okay"

After making a mental note to give his mate the slurry each time he got him energon, Dynamite reviewed the obstacle course with Yellowjacket. And after a day of recovery and review, Yellowjacket was once again ready to go back and finish up his program. Yellowjacket after purging his tanks headed to finish.

With Chance there for guidance as well as being a careful overseer, Yellowjacket finished the two exercises, and Chance went over the actual obstacle course with Yellowjacket before sending the young bot home. Yellowjacket collapsed in bed when he got home. Dynamite waited on his mate hand and foot and made sure that Yellowjacket took the slurry before they went to sleep that night. Yellowjacket slept until the need to purge woke him.

Dynamite woke and heard his mate purging. And in wanting to do something, he commed Mirage who told the bot about counterpressure. And with thanks to Mirage, Dynamite grabbed a slurry mix and then headed for the washroom. And once in position, Dynamite applied counterpressure. Yellow gagged a bit but the counter pressure did help a little. Dynamite did what he could to help his mate. Yellow finally finished purging his tanks.

Dynamite helped his mate up and gave him the special energon slurry. Yellowjacket felt miserable even though the slurry did help.

"Do you need another day off?" dynamite asked. Yellowjacket nodded even though he needed to do the obstacle course but there was no way he could even attempt it right now. Dynamite made the comms and stayed with his mate. Yellowjacket curled up in bed. Dynamite wanted to join his mate, but he wasn't sure Yellowjacket would want that.

"Hold me..." Yellowjacket said. Dynamite smiled, climbed into the berth with his mate, and held Yellowjacket close to him, pulsing love continuously. Yellow tried to rest a little bit. Dynamite held his mate gently yet closely.

Yellow managed to rest most of the day. Dynamite hoped that Yellowjacket would be well enough to go through the obstacle course soon so that they could get to earth. Yellowjacket tried to do the obstacle course the following morning. He didn't quite pass it this time and was upset when he got home. Dynamite could feel his mate's sadness. When Yellowjacket got home, Dynamite had made things special. 'Relax, love, I didn't pass the obstacle course the first time either" Dynamite stated, pulsing love.

"I tried...even as I felt sick to my tanks I tried my best..."

"You can do it, I have faith in you" Dynamite stated as he spoiled his mate. Yellow let Dynamite take care of him.

The next day, thanks to Primus and Dynamite, Yellow was feeling the best he had since getting sparked. And while Dynamite was still sleeping, Yellow got up and went to see if he could complete the obstacle course. Chance was there and waiting.

"I...can I do the course again"

"Certainly" Chance stated, noting that Yellow seemed more confident and feeling better today than the day before. Yellowjacket got ready and waited for Chance to say go. Chance gave the signal and Yellow was off and running. Somehow Yellowjacket managed to finish and pass the course, he surprised himself. Chance smiled. "Congratulations. We'll be able to give you your ceremony in two days. You have officially passed your program' Chance stated, with a huge smile. Yellowjacket smiled before he had to sit down.

"You feeling ok, Yellowjacket?" chance asked, wanting to make sure the bot was ok.

"I'm a bit drained..."

'Shall I escort you home, Yellow?" Chance asked. Yellow nodded knowing he would never make it on his own. Soon enough, Yellowjacket was home and Dynamite, who now was up, was getting his mate the special energon. Chance helped Yellowjacket to the couch and waited to see if they needed him. "So how did it go?" Dynamite asked, making sure to get the energon slurry into his mate.

"He passed" Chance said.

Dynamite smiled and squeezed his mate. "I knew you could do it. When will his ceremony be?" Dynamite asked.

"Two days" Chance told him.

Dynamite nodded. 'Thank you Chance"

"You're welcome, do you need anything?"

"No thank you, Chance, sir, I think we can handle it from here" dynamite stated. Chance nodded and left. Dynamite hugged his mate, happy for him. Yellow hugged back before conking out in his mates arms. Dynamite took his mate to bed and curled up with the bot, so glad for the passing of the program.

Yellow was out for several hours. Dynamite slept with his mate, and woke when his mate did several hours later. "T...thirsty..." Yellow said. Dynamite produced a cube of energon slurry for his mate. Yellow tried to drink it too fast. But Dynamite stopped him, knowing somehow it was important to drink slowly. Yellow was to drained to resist. And soon the young bot was able to see that slow was better than fast, as he didn't feel sick. When he finished that cube he needed another. Dynamite fed him another cube. After that cube Yellow went back to sleep.

Dynamite snuggled with his mate, hoping that he would be good enough for his mate once they moved to earth, as Ratchet had unnerved the bot a bit. Ratchet of course was just protective of his children, and while he would admit yellowjacket needed the course he wasn't going to approve of some that had been done to his son. Yellowjacket slept until morning and he was once again purging his tanks.

Dynamite did his best to help out with his mate, as he knew this day would be a day off. Dynamite couldn't wait until the ceremony happened so that they could move to earth and Yellowjacket would be happier. Dynamite hadn't wanted to leave Cybertron, but he wasn't going to make his mate stay since his mate wanted to be back on earth. And it helped that Dynamite got the highest honor on earth for a guard. Yellowjacket was ready to go home, he missed earth.

And so, once the small ceremony was over, Dynamite loaded all his and his mate's meager possessions and headed to earth aboard Cosmos. And while Yellowjacket was excited, he had also changed since he left earth. He had been a screw off, and was returning with an education that would allow him to take any field he liked. Dynamite didn't show it, but he was nervous, as he didn't like how Ratchet had reacted to him the last time they met. Ratchet came to greet them when he got word from Cosmos; he smiled when he saw his son. Dynamite smiled as he watched Yellowjacket hug Ratchet. The larger bot stayed back, not sure if Ratchet was going to be as welcoming to him even though it had been through Dynamite's work that they were here this soon. Ratchet kissed his sons helm before looking at dynamite. "Guess you're my son too huh"

"If you are willing to accept me, sir," Dynamite stated, not wanting to cross any invisible lines and incur wrath.

"Come here" Ratchet said. Slowly Dynamite came. He towered over Ratchet and appeared very tough, but having scanned his spark, Ratchet knew that under that tough exterior was a very gentle, kind, and compassionate interior and spark. Ratchet gave him a hug as well. "Come I want to examine Yellowjacket before letting the others have him.

'Yes sir. But to let you know, he was actually scheduled to graduate in a couple months but thanks to Keeper and Fader, I was able to convince Buster and Chance to graduate Yellowjacket early due to the four sparkling he carries" Dynamite stated, trying to let Ratchet know why they were so early.

"Whose idea was it for him to finish the program?"

"It was mine, sir, as I didn't want him to be stuck on Cybertron where I knew he wasn't happy and I didn't want him to have it hanging over his head and have to go back, so I worked on trying to get him to finish early so he would be done and could remain on earth where he would be happy" dynamite stated, bracing to receive the medic's wrath.

Ratchet did whack him upside the head with a wrench and yellowjacket giggled. "Mama, you and your wrenches" Ratchet just rubbed his sons helm. But Dynamite didn't take it playfully as it was meant and recoiled from Ratchet, not expecting to be beaten. Yellowjacket smiled and took his mates hand. "Come on I'll explain on the way to the med bay." Dynamite followed, but he still wasn't sure about things. He had grown up around the cons, who constantly "beat him" to make him tough, starting when he was just sparked as his creators had dropped him. He just had never told anyone, as he didn't want to appear soft.

Yellowjacket explained his mother and how he was he did he wrench because he cared. Dynamite listened, but he still was unsure about all this. He figured he better tell his mate and Ratchet soon about his past so that they knew why he reacted so bad to the loving gesture. Yellowjacket assured him it was alright and Ratchet was soon examining Yellowjacket. Dynamite watched as Ratchet scanned over his mate. He was quiet as he let the medic do his work. He knew he started his shifts tomorrow and did want a little time with his mate before they started.

"You can visit for a little then rest" Ratchet said and sent yellowjacket on his way with dynamite. Yellowjacket was showing him around when they ran into Jazzmin.

Jazzmin had to do a double take as he couldn't believe that this bot was his triplet brother. 'Yellow is that you?" the seeker asked. Dynamite tensed up fast, as he remembered how hard seekers could beat him and he was very worried about meeting the seeker.

Yellowjacket nodded and hugged his triplet brother. "Hi brother" Jazzmin returned the hug the two giving the other a nuzzle.

Dynamite stayed tense, as he still feared seekers even though there wasn't an abusive bolt in this seeker's body. "Sorry" dynamite stated as he shied away a bit, "When I was younger, seekers beat the tar out of me, so it will take me some time to adjust to having a seeker being so loving toward me."

Jazzmin smiled. "I had a grounder beat me every day and ended up killing me so I understand. Welcome to our family."

Feeling that Jazzmin would understand, Dynamite revealed the rest. "It wasn't just seekers. I grew up amongst the cons, and all of the adults beat me, including my creators. The worst ones were Megatron, the seekers, and my parents. They all said it was to toughen me up…" Dynamite stated, a tear in his optic.

"Well now said seekers will be on your side" Jazzmin said placing a gentle hand in Dynamites shoulder.

"I doubt they will even remember me, although I was one of only a few sparklings that survived the constant beatings. But thank you for your kind words" dynamite stated, revealing to Yellowjacket why the larger bot had reacted as he had to Ratchet's loving gesture.

Jazzmin saw the ding and smiled. "Mom got you with one of his wrenches, huh?" Dynamite rubbed the ding and merely nodded. He was completely out of his element and didn't know what to do.

"Then mama approves of you, come on you need to meet the rest of the family."

Dynamite quietly followed, his massive size causing many of the bots around to avoid him for the time being. Jazzmin chatted happily away and took them to bee and dives since their mom was still in the med bay. Bee and Dive easily welcomed their son, proud of what he had become, but both were a little hesitant to meet Dynamite who was large, bulky, and mean looking. They didn't know Ratchet had already scanned this bot's spark, the most invasive procedure that could be done to get to know a bot. They weren't real sure how to react and Dynamite shied away a bit, feeling unwelcome.

Yellowjacket told them about dynamite and Ratchet answered questions via private comm and bee and dive welcomed dynamite. Little Jazz of course had no fear and crawled over to dynamite. "Up" he said raising his arms up to dynamite.

Dynamite scooped the little one up and nuzzled him closely. Dynamite loved sparklings and it showed in the way he handled Jazz, who seemed to enjoy being held by the larger bot. Jazz giggled as the large bot tickled his belly and showered him with love. Jazzmin, Grayfire, Bee, and Dive were absolutely flabbergasted while Yellowjacket just smiled, as he knew that this was what his mate was truly like. Jazz nuzzled dynamite and started to crawl on him.

"Well aren't you just an affectionate little one" dynamite stated, lowering his voice so that he didn't frighten Jazz. The large bot allowed the sparkling to crawl on him, as it didn't bother him in the least.

"You're big" Jazz said giggling as he had fun.

Dynamite smiled, as he couldn't tell a sparkling why he was so big, at least the real reason. "And you're a special little sparkling" dynamite stated.

Jazz grinned. "I came back"

And though he probably shouldn't have said it, Dynamite stated, 'And I survived growing up in the Con camp." Jazz, since he was a returned spark, seemed to understand. Yellowjacket and Jazzmin didn't exactly understand, but bee and Dive did. "And I am glad no other sparklings will ever have to go through what I went through." Jazz patted his cheek in a loving gesture. Dynamite smiled, revealing his softer side. Yellow and the others now could see what Dynamite had tried so hard to hide. Jazz responded by giving dynamite a big wet kiss on the cheek.

Dynamite kissed the little one back by kissing Jazz on his little helm. 'So who do you belong to?" Dynamite asked.

"Mommy" Jazz said pointing to Jazzmin.

"Well, I think my mate is getting tired, how bout I give you back to your mommy?" Dynamite asked. Jazz nodded and let himself be handed over and purred in his mother's arms.

"Shall we head to our quarters, love?" Dynamite asked his mate, who truly was getting tired and worn out thanks to being sparked. Yellowjacket nodded and after saying goodbye took his mate home since he knew the way.


	49. Chapter 49

Once they were back in their quarters, Dynamite finally relaxed. He hoped to at least get a few minutes with his mate before he went to work tomorrow. What he didn't know was that his mate wasn't just tired – Yellow was horny as hell. Yellowjacket started kissing dynamite hungrily. Dynamite let his mate take over, as Dynamite didn't want to hurt his mate or their coming sparklings.

"Need you" yellowjacket moaned.

"How do you want me love?" Dynamite stated, running his hands over Yellow's sensitive abdomen.

Yellowjacket moaned. "My aft..."

And while Dynamite took his mate's aft in the way his mate wanted, back on Cybertron, Mirage was watching Prowl and Onyx, as well as a few other sparklings alone, as no one realized he refused to ask for help as the last time he was in this position, he received no help. And so he watched all the sparklings as other bots were elsewhere doing things. This time, though, he had prepared a lot of sparkling approved energon and plenty of energon for him. Prowl and Onyx helped however they could.

Onyx was happiest about the fact that no longer was Quartz around, and he was allowed to be the loving bot he really was. Mirage was starting to see that maybe he had been a little hard on both his parents, as he could see just how special little Onyx was. "Onyx, sweetie, can you come here?" Mirage asked, wanting to shower the little bot with a bit of love. Onyx happily toddled over to mommy. Mirage scooped the little one up and showered the little one with love, including tickling and kisses on the helm. "You are so different from the bot I remember you being, Onyx' Mirage stated.

Onyx giggled and enjoyed the affection he got. "Real me" he said.

"This loving, spry, giggly, helpful bot is the real you?" Mirage asked, remembering how his dad had always been serious and not caring as well as angry all the time.

Onyx bobbed his head. "Daddy was mean, mommy tried to stop him'

Mirage was beginning to understand. 'So Firesong was not your father?" Mirage asked.

Onyx shook his head. "Now daddy, loves mommy and mommy loves him. He always sang for mommy, mommy was sad."

Mirage hugged the little one before setting him back down as Prowl felt a little left out when he saw that Onyx was getting spoiled with attention. Not one to make Prowl feel bad, Mirage picked up the little one and showered him with a bit of love as well before putting him back down and allowing the two to continue helping. Onyx and prowl helped everyway they could. And while Mirage was working with all the sparklings in his care, Seaspan stopped by, wanting more information about being sparked.

Seaspan knocked on the door making sure someone was home. Prowl answered the door while trying to hold back three little sparklings from crawling out the door. "Please come in" Prowl stated, hoping to prevent the littler ones from crawling out the door. Seaspan smiled and gently nudged the little ones back inside.

"Granny in the kitchen feeding a couple of the babies' Prowl stated. Seaspan was a bit confused until he remembered that Prowl had been sparked to his brother Flasher and that would make Mirage grandma.

"Thank you Prowl" Seaspan said and went to see his mama.

Mirage was just finishing feeding the last set of sparklings that he was watching when Seaspan came into the kitchen. "Forgive me, son, I have been a bit busy to answer the door, but almost all the little ones are asleep if you want to talk" Mirage stated without even turning around. Seaspan didn't know how his mama did it, but that didn't matter, as Mirage would soon be able to help him.

"Mama, why are there so many sparklings here?"

"Because many bots wanted some time for just each other without their sparklings. And pincer is at work while Optimus is visiting another base with Keeper, to help Keeper reach out to the older bots. So I said I would watch the little ones" Mirage stated.

"Do you need help mama?"

"Onyx, Prowl, and Prowl's brothers have been helpful, but it would be nice to have another adult helper. I didn't comm anyone though, as the last time I did that, no one wanted to come and help me. So I just prepared for this day, and things have been good so far. But I could use any help" Mirage stated.

"I remember that day" Seaspan stated, "Dad wasn't very happy with the bots who refused to help you with us."

"Yes, but if I can help it, neither your father, Pincer, nor Keeper will find out about this" Mirage stated.

"Alright mama if you say so, I'll help but also I had questions"

Mirage and Seaspan placed the last little ones in cribs, with the exception of Prowl and Onyx. And while Mirage held Onyx, Seaspan held Prowl. The two little ones slept while Mirage and Seaspan talked. "What did you want to know, my son" Mirage asked.

"Everything about being sparked"

"Just a word of warning before I start. I am a grounder, so my experience might be different than yours. I would highly recommend that after we talk that you talk with Wingspan and the trine, as they are seekers and will be able to be more specific about a seeker being sparked. Ok?" Mirage stated, wanting to make sure that Seaspan wouldn't take what he said as the absolute truth of how things would happen.

Seaspan nodded. "Yes mama"

And with that out of the way, Mirage began to explain about his experiences with being sparked, from the time he was first sparked with Keeper and Flasher to the most recent that he had given up to Seaspan, telling his full gamut of what he had experienced. Seaspan nodded and asked questions.

Mirage also told of the experiences he had with his mates and their episodes of being sparked just to show differences even in grounders. "You should also have your lover talk with bots so he can know what to expect while you are sparked. And have you told your lover yet about seeker heat cycles?" Mirage asked, confusing Seaspan as he had no idea what seeker heat cycles had to do with being sparked.

"What do heat cycles have to do with being sparked?"

"You are still young, my son. But heat cycles are the times when Seekers are the most fertile. Seekers have more of them when they are not sparked than when they are sparked, but they last many days to start with and the amount of time dwindles as a seeker ages. There is nothing you can do to stop it. I don't know too much more, other than you will need time with your mate for the entire time and your mate will be out for 48 hours when it is finished. If you want to know more, you should talk to an older seeker. But beware, as your hormones will be very powerful" Mirage stated, and told what had happened to him the one time he had walked in on Wingspan during his first heat cycle.

"I've never had a heat cycle"

"You will soon, and the sooner you and your lover educate yourselves about it, the better you two will handle it when it comes" Mirage stated.

"Shouldn't I have already had one?"

"That is a question you would have to ask the seekers, as they would know that better than I would, love. But also, keep in mind, you are a partial grounder, so it may take you longer to have your first one than a true seeker like the trine" Mirage stated.

Seaspan nodded. "Yes mama"

Mirage gently rubbed his son's faceplates. He hated the circumstances that gave him Seaspan, but he wouldn't change having the bot or his twin for anything. Seaspan leaned into the touch purring. 'I love you, my son" Mirage stated.

"Love you mama"

"Is there any other questions you have before the little ones wake up?" Mirage asked, not expecting the question he was going to get from his seekerling, as Seaspan had noted that other than Kryptonight who was adopted, none of his other brothers and sisters were seekers.

"Mama...how come none of my siblings other than my twin are seekers?"

Mirage sighed, as he knew he would get this question one day. "Because….after something tragic had happened to your father and I during the war, I was kidnapped by a seeker, raped, and a sparkmerging forced upon me. I love you, as does Optimus and Pincer, but you were sparked from that rape and forced sparkmerge' Mirage finally admitted to his son. Seaspan didn't know what to say to that.

'Would you care to meet the seeker who did this, as he has asked for forgiveness, and I have forgiven him? He has also helped keep you and your twin safe, especially after the whole acid bath thing happened' Mirage stated. Seaspan cringed, he didn't like to think on that but he did nod slowly.

Mirage sent a private comm to Skywarp and asked him to come by. Skywarp replied that he would come and began to make his way over. Mirage let the bot in, and that was when Skywarp saw Seaspan and realized why Mirage had called him here. "Hi there, Seaspan. My name is Skywarp, and I was the forced data donor that created you and your twin" Skywarp stated. Mirage sat by his son, encouraging and making the young seeker feel safe.

"You...how could you..."

"I am not proud of my past, son. I was young and stupid. I was a con and I wanted Mirage, as the bot was such a handsome bot, and I thought it would be great payback if I made an Autobot spark Con sparklings. But I have changed since then. I saw the error of my ways in two ways. First, Mirage and Optimus got me back directly and I was forced to give up my first sparklings. And then, when Starscream and Thundercracker were raped by Megatron, I realized I made a mistake and it was Mirage who helped welcome my mates and I into the Autobot family" Skywarp stated to the young seeker.

Seaspan looked to his mother. "How could you forgive him?"

'Because it doesn't do any good for me to remain angry at him, as it only eats away at me. And besides, having watched him forced to give up his sparklings had a profound effect on me, as I would never want to have to give up any of my sparklings for any reason. And so, when I saw that he had changed, I extended the hand of friendship, knowing that if I accepted them, then Optimus would welcome them and not reject them" Mirage stated, surprising both Skywarp and Seaspan. Seaspan looked to his real creator, almost sizing him up.

Skywarp wasn't sure that this was the best way to do this, but Mirage was calm and relaxed and seemed to have most things under control, especially since Mirage was rubbing Seaspan's wings the way skywarp had taught Mirage too.

"I don't know if I can forgive you or not, I wouldn't exist if it weren't for you"

"Seekerling, you don't have to agree with what he did to love and forgive him' Mirage stated, much the same advice Wingspan had been told by his mate Hot Rod and Ratchet when TC first became an Autobot.

"I need time" Seaspan said.

"I understand seekerling' Mirage stated, gently rubbing his son's back. Skywarp was glad Mirage seemed to have control of the situation. Seaspan relaxed a little.

"I would recommend talking to Wingspan, young one" Skywarp stated, "as he can understand you, as he went through something similar."

"Wingspan is always busy"

"I think I could get a hold of Spanner if you would like me to" Mirage stated to Seaspan. Skywarp just nodded, as Mirage seemed to know how to get ahold of any bot at any time.

Seaspan nodded. "Okay mom"

Mirage left his son to talk with Skywarp while he went to privately comm Wingspan. Mirage asked his brother to come, and Wingspan, after being told what was going on, was happy to come as he didn't want someone to go through what he did without support. And it wasn't too long before Wingspan appeared at the doorway and Mirage let his brother in.

"Hey Bro" Wingspan said hugging his brother.

"Hey spanner, thanks for coming on such short notice" Mirage stated, returning the hug.

"No problem, I can always spare time for you." Mirage smiled and then led Spanner into where Skywarp and Seaspan were talking.

"Knock knock" Wingspan said going over to them. Seaspan was absolutely flabbergasted, as he hadn't expected to see his uncle just appear because his mama had called. Skywarp was glad that Spanner had come, as it meant that Seaspan would have more support than he realized. "How can I help you, Seaspan?" Spanner asked. Seaspan spilled everything about what was going on.

Wingspan offered empathy, as he knew what this could feel like, and while his experience wasn't quite the same, it was fairly similar, and with wingspan there to support him, Seaspan began to feel better about meeting his true creator. Wingspan shared his story regarding TC, who was a second father to him.

"I don't expect you to accept me overnight, young one. And if you never want to think of me as a father, that is ok as well, but at least now you know the truth, and that is enough for me" Skywarp stated. Seaspan nodded but asked the other two about being sparked.

Wingspan and Skywarp both talked about their experiences, and while skywarp was a true seeker, Wingspan was part grounder, but both provided more info than Mirage ever could, especially since they were seekers as well. Seaspan then asked about heat cycles as he had never had one.

Skywarp and Wingspan both talked about their very different experiences and offered advice to the young one, especially Wingspan who had been a late bloomer himself and spoke of what had happened to him his first time. Seaspan was processing the info quickly and storing it all away, as he wanted to make sure he and his lover were knowledgeable about this. Seaspan could see why his mama had wanted him to talk to other seekers. Seaspan eventually asked for some energon if that was okay.

Mirage soon brought a special energon slurry for his son, hoping his systems would handle it. Seaspan sipped slowly but gagged a bit after a few sips. Mirage soon removed the slurry and brought regular energon, seeing that the seeker couldn't handle the slurry. Seaspan did better with the regular energon.

Mirage made note of that, and planned to ask Wingspan and the trine the best energon to give to a sparked seeker. Seaspan asked for another cube if it were alright. Mirage brought another cube of regular energon, and gave it to Seaspan. "Thank you" Seaspan said drinking that cube.

Mirage brought in two more cubes. And it was only then, as all the sparklings started waking and crying out that all three seekers realized just how many sparklings that Mirage was trying to watch on his own.

"Mirage" Wingspan fussed before he and Skywarp went to take care of the sparklings.

"Yes, brother?" Mirage managed to get out as he was trying to reign in the sparklings with help from Prowl and Onyx.

"Why are you watching this many sparklings?" Mirage gave the same answer that he had given to Seaspan, which didn't satisfy Wingspan or Skywarp just like it hadn't really satisfied Seaspan either. "Nope that isn't going to work" and Wingspan started contacting parents.

Flasher and Kit quickly came, picking up their little ones. Soon Percy arrived to pick up their little ones and it didn't take long for the parents to all come and pick up their sparklings. Lastly, Wingspan and Skywarp took their little ones, leaving Seaspan to care for the tired and worn out Mirage until Pincer came home. Seaspan got his mother to lie down and fed him energon. Pincer came home right on time, but was surprised to see Seaspan feeding a tired Mirage. Mirage didn't want his mate to know what had happened, but Seaspan told Pincer anyway, as Pincer needed to know, or so Seaspan thought.

Pincer nodded and took over taking care of Mirage gently telling Mirage he should have called. Mirage told Pincer of what had happened the last time he had babysat so many sparklings and while it wasn't a good excuse, it showed Pincer why his mate hadn't called anyone. "Oh love I would have come home."

Mirage looked at his mate, and said one thing, 'Hold me…please?"

"Always" pincer said and settled before holding Mirage close. Mirage soon fell into recharge and Pincer, after sending the sparklings elsewhere, called Optimus to let him know what had happened in his absence. Needless to say, Optimus was not happy. Optimus asked how Mirage was and did he need to come home.

Pincer, knowing that Mirage was overwhelmed, said to their third mate, "If you can come home, it would be very welcome." Optimus said he would be home as quickly as he could, and told keeper the situation. Pincer was thankful and grateful as he knew he wouldn't be able to stop Mirage and make the bot rest without Optimus to back pincer up.

Elsewhere, Keeper understood and allowed his father to go. Keeper knew that if Pincer was calling Optimus that Optimus was needed. Optimus told keeper he would be fine before he got home as quickly as he was able to. He really needed to become retired again.

Mirage was sleeping curled up tightly against Pincer when Optimus got home. Optimus saw the mess that had been left, and he knew that what Pincer had told him was true. He scanned over his mate, and found that Mirage was very stressed out and scared, as well as horny, but Optimus wasn't going to address that need anytime soon. Optimus went around and cleaned up putting everything the way it should be before he came over and kissed pincer and gently caressed Mirages face.

In his sleep, Mirage acted much like a sparkling, curling tight into Pincer and purring and leaning into Optimus's gentle touch. Optimus wasn't happy that his mate didn't trust other bots to help him when he was so overwhelmed. Optimus told Pincer of what had happened previously, and how Mirage hardly made it through. And while Optimus and Pincer supported their mate, many of their sparklings, such as Flasher, Fader, Mirror and several others got together to figure out how best to not leave their mother in their situation as Seaspan had called them together and told them about what had happened, and Flasher told about what had happened years ago when he was only a sparkling.

"What can we do as if we smother mama he runs off" one of them said.

"I think we can start by doing little things for mom" Flasher stated. "I'll talk to Keeper, as I am sure he will have some ideas as well." They agreed and started deciding what they could do.

"I think we should communicate between all of us to make sure mom isn't stuck with all the sparklings at once" Seaspan chimed in.

"Hey isn't mom and Dad's anniversary coming up?" asked Bluefire.

"Yeah it is" Flasher said.

"Maybe we could do something special for them, and Pincer, like Mom did for dad that one time where we all got dressed up and cleaned up" Mirror stated, barely old enough to remember.

"So who's all in on planning a special time for mom and dad and Pincer?" Fader asked.

"Count me in" stated Slugbug who had just joined the meeting.

"I think we will need Keeper's help to pull this off" Optima stated.

"I don't think keepers back yet, I think just dad came back"

"That's ok, as long as Keeper is kept in the know, he can help make certain things possible especially since he is Prime" Bluesky stated. "I for one am in – hey where are Silverstreak and Luckystar? Did they not want to show up?"

"I think silver is sick and lucky I don't know"

"Let's just make a plan, and we can assign tasks to those who are here at the base but couldn't come today" stated Flasher. "Who has an idea of things we could do to make a special day for the three of them?"

"We'll take all of the little ones"

"Thank you, silveflair" Bluesky stated. "Mirror, optima and I will help make the special energon dinner"

"I'll help with that" Slugbug stated, opting to go with his sisters, especially since he wasn't as big as most of his brothers. They nodded and finished assigning tasks.

"Alright we have two days to get everything ready to create this wonderful time for our parents. I will contact Keeper. Remember to keep quiet, and after this is over, we will meet again to see if there are other little things we can do to help mom and dad and pincer" Flasher stated with a smile, and all the bots quickly vanished, taking up their positions and starting to get ready for the big day. Optimus, Mirage and pincer had no idea what was coming.

Two days later, all the adult offspring worked their magic. Silverflair came to pick up his kid siblings while the others set up the special meal and music as well as the special dinner. And it was several hours after the sparklings were taken to Silverflair's quarters that Silverstreak and Luckystar came to lead Optimus, Mirage and Pincer to the special area created just for the three of them on this, their anniversary.

Optimus was confused and looked at his mates seeing if they had any idea what was going on. Mirage and Pincer were just as confused as Optimus as Silverstreak and Luckystar, the two who fought the most when they were little now led their parents to a special room that had been set up for the three of them. Optimus was startled when he saw the room. Mirage was shocked but all he could do was smile. And he looked at the table as well as listened to the music. This was beyond what he had ever expected to have to share with his mates.

"Happy anniversary" the 'children' said smiling.

Mirage cried happy tears, surprised beyond belief that his precious "little' ones would do something like this. HE went to hug them, in thanks, too shocked to speak. They hugged back. "This is for all three of you we all did our part."

And that was when Slugbug and the three femmes brought out the special energon dinner that they had worked so hard to create. Mirage was just overwhelmed. "When did you plan this?" Pincer asked curious.

"That is our secret" Keeper stated, surprising everyone but Flasher.

"You said you wouldn't be back for days" Optimus said to keeper.

"I can't stay long, but I wasn't about to miss this, as when Flasher spoke with me, we figured the best surprise would be for you three to get to see me, no matter where I was" Keeper spoke, hugging pincer first, then Optimus, and last but not least, Mirage.

"Oh my grown up baby" Mirage said hugging back.

"Mama, you have always been there for all of us – we wanted to thank you" Keeper stated as he hugged Mirage.

"This is just so..."

"Enjoy it mom" keeper said, "As I know for the longest time you never really got a chance to just be with dad alone without any sparklings in the way. And now with Pincer, you still need your time with your mates."

Mirage gently cupped his oldest's face. "Thank you my darling son"

'You are welcome, mom" Keeper stated. Pincer and Optimus smiled as they realized the real reason behind this – the "little" ones wanted to spoil their mother. But if Mirage was happy, both Optimus and Pincer were happy.

"I want you to thank everyone for me until I can do it"

"Mom wants to thank you all for your hard work and making this special occasion even more special" Keeper stated to his siblings, causing the other siblings to surround Mirage and give the bot a big hug. Mirage was lost amongst the sea of his sparklings, but Optimus and Pincer had to smile, as this was the best gift they could have received for their anniversary. Optimus chuckled softly but smiled happily.

"you two have some really caring "sparklings" Pincer stated.

"It's how we raised them" Optimus said wrapping an arm around pincers waist. Pincer enjoyed the arm around his waist and smiled. This was exactly what Mirage needed – proof that he was truly loved by those he loved.

"Do you ever regret bonding with us?" Optimus asked him.

"Never, my love, as I enjoy being able to say that these ones, now, are my babies too" Pincer stated. Optimus kissed pincers helm as they watched Mirage with the kids. The siblings realized that they still had two other parents to spoil, and so Mirage got some room to breathe while the brood came over and embraced both Optimus and Pincer, allowing both to feel the love that Optimus and Mirage had instilled in the bots.

Optimus was able to hug more of them because of his longer arms. "Thank you darlings for this"

"Dad, we know you didn't always have the most time for us or mom, but we wanted to make sure that from now on you get time to be with Mom and Pincer as well as any of us as often as time allows. Pincer, while you may not have been around as long, we are glad you have bonded with our parents" Flasher stated, talking for all his siblings, including Keeper who had remained by his mother's side.

"Thank you darlings"

"Please enjoy" flasher stated, and with that, all the "sparklings" vanished leaving the three there to enjoy their dinner. And while the three sat down and did enjoy, the sparklings other than those working on the energon part went to their parent's quarters and cleaned things from top to bottom, placing special things in special places and taking their own stuff that they had left behind that Mirage had nagged them about for years. By the time they were finished, all the stuff that Mirage had wanted out of the quarters was gone, and the place was cleaner than it had been in years.

When they had finished dinner they headed home and were surprised once again. Mirage just smiled, as he couldn't help but notice his babies were trying to make him feel loved and appreciated, and he felt it, and that made him feel the best. "You are loved darling" Optimus said. Mirage hugged both his mates happy.

Elsewhere, having come home from the event, Fader found EMT and Percy talking. He hoped they weren't mad at him as he could see an angry look on Percy's faceplates. Fader tried to sneak by, but no dice, as he was spotted by Percy. "Where have you been?"

"With my siblings, honoring my parents' anniversary" Fader answered. That calmed Percy a bit.

"Did I miss something?" Fader asked worriedly, seeing that EMT was crying on the couch.

"Someone hurt EMT" Percy said.

"Who? Who dare hurt him?" Fader asked, his mood shifting quickly from worried to angry.

"We don't know that's the problem?"

"Does EMT know?" Fader asked gently. Oh yeah, EMT knew, but he wasn't sure if he should say. Fader slowly and carefully approached EMT, and with loving wrath in his voice and pulsing love, Fader asked, "Love, can you tell me who hurt you?" EMT looked away. He didn't know if he could.

"You can tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me" Fader stated gently. It took some time but EMT finally said a name.

Fader was pissed, as Huffer always seemed to play on everyone's fears. "Don't worry love, I will straighten this all out" Fader stated, becoming much like Ratchet in his thinking.

"Don't I have to work with him..."

"I will teach the bot respect and not even my brother will stop me" Fader stated and he held his mate close, knowing he could go after Huffer later. EMT squirmed but couldn't or wouldn't that was the question. Percy was not sure about how Fader had reacted, as Percy knew Fader was protective but this might be going too far. Percy feared Fader was going to do something stupid.

Once EMT was calmed and asleep, Fader went to take care of things with Huffer, who was an older bot, but that wasn't going to stop Fader. "How dare you hurt my mate" Fader shouted at Huffer. Huffer looked up from what he was doing, unconcerned.

"Don't make me pull a Ratchet on you, you whiner" Fader stated, pissing Huffer off.

"Look child leave me the slag alone"

Fader, being nearly two and a half times Huffer's size, dragged the old bot by his tail pipes to the med bay, and then pulled a Ratchet by turning the bot into a vent box for a washroom and then placed the bot in the most well used washroom. Huffer could see, smell and hear, but he couldn't talk or move. And with that done, Fader went back to his mates, to leave Huffer in place for a couple of weeks without anyone the wiser.

Percy suspected something though and waited a day or two before looking for Huffer. Huffer was nowhere to be found and bots started worrying as Huffer was not one to not show up without letting someone know. True, they appreciated not listening to him bicker and moan, but still, they didn't like that he had just disappeared and word got back to Keeper, who happened to be visiting with Ratchet, who had stopped by to check on Swoop. Ratchet knew how Huffer was and knew this wasn't like him at all so he made inquiries and pulled security footage.

And it was on am obscure piece of footage that Ratchet watched as Fader angrily dragged Huffer off by his tailpipe. Ratchet swore, as he realized a bot he had basically made into his protégé was using a page out of the old medic's book. The only one who knew where Huffer was was now in the med bay working as the main medic. Ratchet informed keeper before saying he would handle it and went to the med bay and pinned Fader to the wall. "Where is Huffer?"

Fader wasn't intimidated, but he was willing to show the medic what he had done. "Huffer needed a lesson in humility. He assaulted my mate to the point of inflicting pain on a sparked bot" Fader stated and led Ratchet to the main, well used washroom and the vent right over the energon "can." "There, there is Huffer. He is perfectly safe; he is just learning his lesson about not messing with my mates!"

Ratchet growled and picked up the can taking it to the med bay and returning Huffer back. "Thanks Ratchet" Ratchet nodded and put a hand on Huffer's shoulder. "Go home Huffer" Huffer nodded and went home.

Fader was pissed! As it meant no justice for his mate. Fader marched off angrily; no one seemed to care his sparked mate had been assaulted.

Ratchet went after Fader and stopped him. "You will listen to what I have to say and I will smack you every time you interrupt me." Fader just looked, fire in his optics, but he kept quiet.

"Huffer is dying, he has something that cannot be cured. He has maybe a year left and your little stunt has no doubt sped up his end" Ratchet said. "Yes he should have been punished but not like how you did it"

"Says the one who made cabinets out of Sunny and Sides" Fader stated. He felt bad that he learned this late, but that still didn't give the bot any right to hurt EMT. "Did you know EMT doesn't even know what love is? He was abused all his life, and thinks that is how love is shown. Did you know he doesn't even want to be called his own name as he fears it is an insult? Don't assume you know everything, Hatchet" Fader stated, angrily.

"But sunny and sides weren't dying either. We cannot change the past, I'm sorry that is all EMT has known but you cannot change his past. It's up to him if he wants to accept you or not, some bots are better off alone and do not call me hatchet" Ratchet said.

Fader sighed, as he had been very reactive and didn't know why, as he had forgotten he was from another universe where he had lost almost all his family and that had led him to be so reactionary. "I… I'm sorry Ratchet. I don't …I don't know what came over me" Fader stated. Fader felt awful for everything and he felt like he had betrayed being a good medic.

"You were defending a loved one which is fine but you might have went a bit too far"

Fader felt awful, as he hadn't meant to cause pain, but Primus was going to use this, as one of EMT's developing sparklings didn't have a spark and Primus, knowing that Huffer never really experienced love, was going to give the sparkling Huffer's spark, having already talked to Huffer's spark without talking to Huffer's processor and the spark agreed.

Poor Huffer had no idea what was coming when he finally offlined, had he known he wouldn't have been happy. Away from everyone, Huffer lay down in his berth and went to sleep for the final time. He spark floated free of its chamber and went towards Primus. Primus welcomed the spark with love and then sent it to where the spark had agreed to go, even though no one yet knew Huffer was gone.

It was discovered the next day that Huffer was dead and EMT was not happy with Fader at all. Fader, sensing that both his mates were angry with him, ran. He didn't feel he deserved any forgiveness, as he had killed the bot, or so he thought. No one knew that even had Fader not done anything, primus would have still called Huffer home that day. Fader ran to hide in a cave, and slashed his wrists, writhing in pain faraway, fearing no one cared if he lived or died as he, by his own actions, had killed a poor defenseless bot who didn't deserve what he had done. It was only then, once Fader was gone, that Percy and EMT realized something, as they had gone to the med bay to see why EMT felt different in regards to the sparklings developing inside him. Ratchet did the exam and told what he found. Poor EMT was out but that was when Percy felt the pain from Fader. Fader's love pulse was weak, as if he was saying goodbye, and that freaked Percy out. Percy told Ratchet who sent the fastest bot still around and that was Blurr who followed directions he got from Percy.

Blurr, having found Fader, was horrified by what he saw. Fader had several lacerations in areas that the medic knew with just the right cut would end his life. But Fader wasn't quite ready to go, so the cuts weren't deep enough to kill him, but they were deep enough to put him into stasis lock. The energon was dripping everywhere and it was through only a sheer power of will that Blurr didn't gag or throw up at the frightening sight. Blurr raced the bot back, and Ratchet and Percy were startled to see just how bad Fader was. Ratchet cursed and got to work he was going to smack some sense into this bot so help him.

Percy was lost as his strong mate was in stasis lock and his other mate was passed out. There was no one for little Percy to lean on. Ratchet put in a comm to Mirage to come get Percy. Mirage came down, and though shocked by what he saw, he went over to Percy and allowed Percy to cry on his shoulder while Mirage held him in his arms. "Mom's here, my son' Mirage stated soothingly, making Percy feel a bit better as he still had someone to lean on. Ratchet didn't stop working until he had Fader stable all be it in stasis lock still.

EMT soon roused from his temporary fainting spell, and Mirage welcomed the bot into the hug and held onto EMT and Percy as Fader was still in critical condition. EMT didn't want to be in the hug, but he was in no shape to pull away.

Now that EMT was awake, Percy gently asked Mirage if the bot would mind backing off a bit. Mirage smiled and backed off, going over to his son while Percy gently held onto EMT. EMT was amazed that all he needed do was ask and the bot would have understood without making him feel foolish. EMT just stared at Percy he was so confused. "What's wrong, love?" Percy asked EMT.

"I can't be here..."

"Why not?" Percy asked, worried.

"The two of you are too good for me, this isn't me I'm not a lovin mech" EMT said.

"EMT, I need you. Fader needs you. He needs to know that you love him, as he could feel the anger you had in your spark toward him when you learned that Huffer passed. He needs you to reach out to him. I know Fader always seems like the strong bot, but he isn't. None of us are and he needs you" Percy stated, trying to show EMT that he was needed more than he realized. EMT looked away he didn't know if he could, didn't know if he loved the two of them like they should be.

"Just reach out to him with your spark. I know you can do it" Percy stated, making EMT feel slightly better. EMT sighed but let his spark do its own thing and it pulsed to Fader. Fader, feeling the love from EMT, soon responded in his own spark. He tentatively pulsed love back, hoping that his mate had not completely forsaken him. EMT's spark told Faders to come back as Huffer was alive only as one of the sparklings he was carrying.

Fader slowly moved toward coming out of stasis lock, but he was scared. And it was only then and there that EMT realized that Fader was not as old as he had thought – he was actually quite young. EMT looked at Percy, and knew that bot was almost the same age as Mirage and the others. And it was then that EMT realized why Fader was reaching out to him. EMTs spark pulsed the way back telling him to come along it was alright.

Fader made some more tentative steps out of his crisis, but feeling the anger directed at him from Ratchet, Fader was reluctant to come completely out of his stasis lock, fearing the medic would harm him even further. The spark explained Ratchet was just concerned, and they all knew how Ratchet was when he was concerned. Slowly but surely, and following the loving reassuring voice, Fader began to come out of stasis lock. Ratchet and EMT easily recognized the signs, while Percy could feel it in his spark. EMT kept pulsing until Fader came back online.

Soon Fader's optics began flickering and the huge bot let out a gigantic, painful moan. It was loud and low pitched, but it meant one thing – fader was back online. EMT found himself kissing Fader helm. "Don't do something like this again."

Fader, finally getting his optics to stay on, looked at his mates and stated, "I won't loves, and I am sorry." Fader was still weak and still in pain from the gashes in his systems, but he was back online.

Ratchet thumped Fader in the helm. "Don't you scare me like that" he said before hooking up a drip.

Fader just looked at the older medic, and didn't say anything, not because of Ratchet but because of who was right behind Ratchet – Mirage. And to make things a little worse, Mirage didn't exactly look happy about what he learned had happened. But Fader was surprised when Mirage came up to his son and loving gave the bot a hug, but said nothing. That is when Fader knew his mom still loved him, but wasn't happy with him and Fader decided once he was stronger, he would have to talk to his mom, who left after the hug.

"Now rest" Ratchet said. Fader nodded weakly and then fell into recharge. Ratchet let EMT and Percy stay for a little before sending them on their way.

When Percy and EMT left, Percy hugged EMT. "You did it, love. You reached out to him when he needed you the most. You brought him back" Percy stated, not letting EMT know he had pulsed love as well, but let EMT do most of the work.

"He shouldn't have done that just because I'm mad."

"He didn't do it just because you were mad, love. Fader did it because in trying to protect you, he went against his medic training and then learned that the bot he was trying to punish was dying. You and I as well as Ratchet being mad didn't help anything, but it wasn't the root cause" Percy stated.

"I told him to leave Huffer alone" EMT said.

"One thing you have to understand love is that Fader is extremely protective of those he loves, especially those smaller than he is" Percy stated, and told of several times when Fader had come to his rescue to prevent him from getting raped. "He also wasn't able to save his twin sister, and so he probably is more protective now than he was when she was still alive."

"I don't want protection" EMT said.

Percy just smiled, as he could tell EMT didn't understand. "What would you do even Fader couldn't help me and I was being threatened and about to be raped?" Percy asked.

"I'd kick their afts and rescue you" EMT said without thought. Percy smiled, as he knew that EMT loved them despite what he said. His spark knew it, but his processor was still trying to process all this.

"But I don't like bots being hurt" EMT said.

"EMT, Fader didn't hurt Huffer. He just reformatted him, according to Ratchet. No harm was actually done to Huffer nor did the bot feel any pain, as Huffer told Ratchet that secretly via comm. And I know you never want to hurt anyone, but when you have ones you love, sometimes you are willing to do things that you wouldn't do otherwise" Percy stated.

"I'm just a bot" EMT said. "What do you want from me?"

Percy sensually rubbed EMT's slightly bulging sparkling bump. He knew what he wanted, but he hoped he didn't have to say it, as Fader wasn't able to interface at the moment. EMT gasped in surprise, not expecting that.

"I would like some time with you. Would you like some time with me love, seeing that Fader is still too weak to help us?" Percy asked. EMT wanted to say no but his body wouldn't let him.

Percy sensed the bot wasn't ready and stopped rubbing his mate, and just walked in the door as they got home. EMT was confused, and it was then that he realized that he had pulsed that he didn't want this even though his body longed for it and Percy was respecting his wishes. He cursed himself and hoped he could convince Percy to take care of his need. "Can I help you love?" Percy asked warmly, not sure what EMT wanted now.

"I...slag it I don't want to face but my body needs it...would you...?"

"certainly love" Percy stated and led his other mate to the berth room and began gently manipulating EMT's systems the way Fader usually did to Percy and now EMT. EMT squirmed even as his body arched for more.

'It's ok to enjoy it, love' Percy stated as he continued his ministrations. EMT just made little sounds.

"Do you want me to take you or do you want to take me, my love?" Percy asked, gently rubbing the sparkling bump. EMT didn't know if he could handle a spike in him.

Percy, seeming to read his mate's needs, laid back on the bed and spread his legs, revealing his stiff spike and his dripping port. "Come, love, come to me to satisfy your needs" Percy stated, rubbing his own valve deliciously. EMT bit his lip and got Percy ready

"You aren't going to hurt me love and I won't break" Percy stated, trying to encourage his mate, and was soon rewarded by EMT starting to take more of a dominant role, something that Percy enjoyed. EMT got ready before finally entering Percy. Percy had to take a second to readjust, as EMT's spike was slightly different than Fader's, but once adjusted, EMT was surprised to feel the powerful and pleasant sensation caused by Percy's valve milking his stiff spike. EMT didn't know what to make of the feeling.

"Just enjoy it love, and kiss me, please" Percy stated, in a begging tone. EMT leaned down and kissed Percy. Percy enjoyed the session, and tried to make it as pleasurable as possible for EMT. EMT thrust at a decent pace. And though deep in recharge and weak, Fader pulsed his love and support to both of his mates, letting them know he loved them even though he couldn't' be with them. EMT was startled and slowed.

'It's ok, love" Percy stated, "fader is just doing the only thing he can to let us know he loves us and he wishes he could be here with us. He is trying to encourage us to love each other as the last thing he wants is for us to fight." EMT nodded slowly and picked up his pace again. Percy began moaning and mewling in pleasure, which encouraged EMT. EMT went faster then. Percy kissed EMT and showered the bot with love as they interfaced. EMT didn't know how to feel but didn't stop Percy.

Percy guided EMT's hands to the smaller bot's hot spots, and EMT took the hints. EMT followed the hints that Percy gave him and teased while he thrusted. Slowly but surely, EMT was learning to love and learning to enjoy it and not fear it.

Elsewhere, Saberclaw was frustrated about things. Keeper was busy and Kit had been a little too focused on the sparklings to see that Saber was frustrated. He didn't know if he needed to fly or face or throw something. Darkwing saw that Saber was in the Recreation room, and approached the bot. Saber looked up when Darkwing approached.

"Care to come fly with me, son?" the older seeker asked, "I don't want to go alone and my mate doesn't fly." Saber nodded and followed Darkwing. And once airborne, the two began to talk. "What is bothering you, Saber?" Darkwing asked.

"I don't know I'm just so frustrated, keepers busy and kit is focusing on the sparklings"

"Have you talked with your mates? Made them listen to you? They can't address your concerns if you don't make them known. It sounds like you would like some time with both of them" Darkwing stated.

"I can never seem to get a hold of Keeper and kit is focused on other things, how can I talk to either of them"

"Talk to Mirage or Optimus, as they will help you out. I don't hold the same clout as they do, or I would help you" Darkwing stated.

"If you think it will help"

'I am sure it will. Now, do you feel a little less frustrated and clear about what you need to do now that you've flown and cleared your processor a bit?" Darkwing asked.

"A little...but can we stay a little longer?"

"Certainly son" Stated Darkwing, and the pair flew on for a couple more hours.

Finally the two headed back in not knowing they had been missed. Jack was eagerly awaiting the arrival of his mate, knowing Darkwing had gone out for a flight, while Keeper and Kit were frantic, searching for their mate who had just seemed to disappear into thin air. Saber hugged Darkwing not knowing his mates were looking for him.

When Saber was done hugging the bot he saw as a fatherly figure, he went back to his quarters. Kit and Keeper were gone and the place was quiet, as the sparklings were elsewhere. The only one sitting inside was Mirage, who knew that in time, saber would come back. "Kit and Keeper are looking for you. Where have you been, little one?" Mirage asked to Saber, with warmth and love in his voice.

"Flying with Darkwing, I'm surprised they even noticed I was gone" saber said coming and sitting by Mirage.

That was when Mirage recognized what was happening – Kit and Keeper were staying too busy to spend time with saber. Mirage gently stroked Saber's helm and held the bot while he contacted Kit and Keeper who were happy and relieved, but neither was expecting the lecture they would receive when they got back to their quarters as Mirage was anything but happy with them. "Care to explain to me how much time you two have given to Saber recently?" Mirage asked once Keeper and Kit arrived.

That stopped Keeper and Kit as they had to actually think about the answer to that question. "Well?" Mirage asked, knowing the answer by how long it took the two to answer, and Mirage was not happy. He didn't raise his voice, he became really quiet, merely comforting Saber, and that was when both Kit and Keeper realized they were in trouble big time.

"It's...it's been a while mama" Keeper said finally speaking. Saber meanwhile curled further into Mirage.

"I know it isn't easy to have two mates. I also know it isn't easy being the mate of the Prime, but there still is no excuse to ignore your mate and his needs" Mirage stated in a calm but firm voice. Mirage continued comforting Saber while he waited for Kit and Keeper's response.

"We're sorry" kit said ducking his head.

Mirage eased his tone. "Don't be sorry, show your mate some love, and show him you still need him. I will take the little ones and Optimus will be Prime. You three are banned from leaving this room, unless there is a true emergency, for the next two days" Mirage stated, giving one last kiss to Saber before leaving with the little ones. Kit and Keeper were shocked, but knew what they needed to do. Saber didn't even look at his mates when Mirage left. Kit moved closer, feeling horrible, as he knew he should have known better. He didn't like it when Keeper had ignored him and yet he had done the same thing to Saber. It may have been childish but saber turned away.

That hurt even more to both Kit and Keeper, who wanted so badly to reach out to their mate, but it didn't help that Saber seemed to be blocking them out. "Love, you can't keep us out if you want us to know what is going on" Kit stated gently. Keeper only nodded, knowing things were bad if Mirage removed him from his post as Prime for a couple of days.

Saber turned on them then. "You want to know what's bothering me? I'm frustrated keeper I can almost never get a hold of you, kit you're so focused on the sparklings that you ignore me too. Even the flight I took with Darkwing didn't really help"

"Tell us, what would you like us to do? We are yours for the next 48 hours, and whatever you want, we will do. And from this point forward, we will make an effort to make sure you are loved and your needs are met" Keeper stated, reaching out to his mate.

"I just...I need you two so bad I can't be alone..." saber said.

"You have us, and no matter what, as long as we are alive, you will never be alone" Keeper stated, gently rubbing saber's wing. Sabers wings twitched. That spoke volumes and keeper was worried for his young mate. Saber said nothing though. Keeper went to go get some energon he had kept for a special purpose, as it was Saber's favorite while Kit gently talked to Saber as after allowing the energon to warm, Keeper prepped a room which would allow him and Kit to give Saber a hot oil massage, after gently scrubbing him off. It took several minutes, but soon Keeper came back and offered the young seeker the warmed flavored energon, heated just how Saber liked it. Saber accepted it and sipped slowly.

Silently, through their old connection, Keeper let Kit know his plans without letting Saber know about the surprises, and Kit smiled, ready to spoil Saber. Saber didn't know what to think when they got him to his feet.

Kit and Keeper led their mate to the private and large washroom and started a warm cleanser shower. Saber was worried, but with pulsing love and gentle encouragement, Keeper and Kit began to scrub their mate off, removing dirt, dust, particles, anything and everything, relieving Saber beyond belief, as he hadn't realized just poorly he had cleaned himself over the last few weeks. Saber squirmed as they cleaned him.

Once cleaned off, Kit and Keeper led their mate to the room that keeper had set up for a hot oil massage. Saber was wide opticked as he hadn't expected this. Kit gently led the seeker to the comfortable table while Keeper prepared the hot oil. Saber was laid down on his stomach and when the oil was poured his wings twitched as they were rubbed. Keeper and Kit spent much time on the wings to begin with, as it was obvious that they were in the most need first. And it was only once Saber stopped twitching that Keeper and Kit moved onto other areas. Saber kept his face hidden as they rubbed him down.

Saber didn't realize it, but the pain he felt from the "neglect" was pouring heavily into his mates' sparks, and both Kit and Keeper felt terrible. They kept up their ministrations, but they were sad as they had no idea how to heal the emotional pain that Saber was pulsing to them. Saber let them finish the rubbing. Kit and Keeper could feel the pain swelling in their sparks and feared they were doing nothing to help their mate. They were determined to do something, but had no idea what to do. Saber eased up so he was sitting and his wings twitched of their own accord, something that normally wouldn't happen.

Gently, Kit and Keeper helped their mate up, not sure what else they could do to show their mate that they were sorry and that they loved him. Saber winced and put a hand on his wing. Keeper noticed it instantly. "Saber, what is wrong with your wing? You can tell us. I know something is wrong, but we can't help you fix it if you don't talk to us" Keeper stated, surprising Kit even.

"It hurts" Saber said.

"Should I comm Firesong or Kryptonight?" Keeper asked, wanting to know which seeker medic his mate was more comfortable with.

"I guess Firesong" saber said.

Not realizing that Kryptonight had come for a visit and was chatting with Firesong, Keeper commed the medic to come as Saber was having wing issues. Krypto, remembering about Saber's past, went with Firesong, and soon both were at Keeper's door and came in to see Saber. "He's wing's been twitching. We tried cleaning him off and a hot oil massage and it has done nothing to help" Keeper stated and Kit nodded. Krypto and Firesong nodded and went to take a look at Saber's wing.

Saber was nervous, but seeing Krypto again, who had repaired his wings before, made the bot feel better. He was glad Krypto was here. Saber hoped that they would figure out what was wrong with his wing and/or wings. Krypto asked questions and saber told what're could and how long his wings had pained him. Krypto scanned the wing wiring and found something he didn't like – there was a bit of rust eating away at some of Saber's wiring. If the bot didn't get treated soon, he would lose his wings and if he waited too long after that, he would no longer be alive. Krypto now had to rely on Firesong's expertise as this was not something that Krypto had dealt with before, though it was something Firesong had seen and successfully treated. It also could explain why Saber was frustrated and depressed as his systems were working over time trying to get rid of this dangerous infection.

Firesong took Saber to the med bay, word of course getting to Mirage somehow. Mirage raced to the med bay, meeting his son and Kit, both of whom were too ashamed to look at Mirage. Mirage went to them. "It is my turn to apologize. I am sorry for being so hard on you both" Mirage said gently stroking Kit and Keeper's face plates.

"You had every right mama; we shouldn't have been ignoring him"

"Right now who is right is not important, right now Saber needs you two and you two are here for him. Don't worry, Optimus is handling things just fine" Mirage said showing love to Kit and Keeper. They nodded as they waited for word. Thanks to both Firesong and Krypto, Saber was going to be aright and he was not going to lose his wings. Krypto came out and told them.

Keeper, Kit, and Mirage were relieved. "May we go see him?" Keeper asked.

"You can but he is slightly out of it"

"Thank you, brother" Keeper stated, and quietly he and Kit went in to see their mate. Saber had lines coming out of everywhere and braces on his wings. He had been sedated as the harsh treatment had wracked through his systems. They were worried, but pulsed love to Saber, wanting him to make it and hoping that he would forgive them for them "neglecting" his needs. Saber pulsed weakly.

"I hope you can forgive us love, as we never meant to hurt you" Keeper stated, gently stroking Saber's face plates. Sabers reply was weaker pulsing too out of it to do more. Kit and Keeper were happy to feel the pulses, and to feel that the pain in their sparks was gone. Keeper and Kit were relieved, as Saber would now be able to recover.

"He needs to stay for a few days" Firesong said.

Keeper and Kit nodded, and that was when Mirage came in, after having talked with Krypto. 'Can you check Keeper, Kit, and their sparklings that live with them to make sure none of them have this same rust, as we all know rust is contagious" Mirage stated. Firesong nodded and examined them. And while all but one of the sparklings was clear of rust, both Keeper and Kit had it in their systems, but for some reason it hadn't harmed them. Still, they would need to be quarantined just like their mate to get the rust out of their systems. The little sparkling just had it on her exterior and it was easily removed.

Firesong quarantined them after treating them. Mirage, who was scanned and cleared, soon left and went to tell Optimus in person what was going on. Mirage pulled on of his old tricks of entering the Prime's office without making his presence known until he was in front of his mate. He knew he risked quite a bit doing this, but it had been so long since he had had the opportunity to do it that he couldn't resist. Before Optimus would have yelled, this time he was merely startled. Mirage calmed his mate first before saying, "I have news, love"

"What's that love?" Optimus asked calming.

"You're going to be the Prime for a bit longer" Mirage stated and then told of what had happened in the med bay.

"Will you come to my rescue?"

'Always, beloved" Mirage stated before receiving a ping from pincer that the poor bot was overwhelmed in watching the sparklings. 'Gotta head home. You better be home before we go to bed or no fun for you tonight" and with that Mirage took off. Optimus smiled as he knew Mirage meant that.

Meanwhile, back on earth, Dynamite was adapting and learning about each bot on the base. He was getting to know everyone so he knew who belonged there and who didn't. The commander of the earth base was impressed with Dynamite and passed the word along to Optimus. Optimus was pleased and passed the message along. Yellowjacket couldn't help but be proud as his mate seemed to adapt so quickly and make this base their home.

Yellowjacket was taking care of Jazz when dynamite came home. "Love, I'm home" Dynamite called as he entered the quarters, happy that his shift was over and he now had time to spend with his mate. Yellowjacket made his way out but Jazz beat him and was hugging dynamites leg. Dynamite laughed and scooped the little one up. "Well, well, if it isn't little Jazz. Are we watching him, love?" Dynamite asked, holding Jazz close to him.

"We are" yellowjacket said smiling.

'I can tell little Jazz is happy. How are our little ones?' Dynamite asked, rubbing his mate's swollen abdomen. Before yellowjacket could respond the sparklings kicked.

"Feels like they are happy I am home as well" Dynamite stated kissing his mate.

"Eeeewwww" Jazz uttered, just for effect, causing Dynamite to laugh.

Yellowjacket chuckled. "Silly little nephew"

Jazz just giggled. Unfortunately, having taken off his pad, Jazz lubricated all over Dynamite. Now Yellowjacket and Jazz were both worried, as they had no idea how the older bot would react. Calmly, dynamite calmed little Jazz down first. "Accidents happen little one. Come, let's go clean off in the shower and then we will re-pad you. Do you see now why you have to wear a pad for a while longer?" and Jazz nodded to Dynamite's warm and loving approach. And with that, Dynamite took Jazz into the cleanser shower with him and cleaned both of them off, laughing as Jazz shrieked with joy in tracing the bubbles flowing down Dynamite's chassis from the cleanser.

Afterwards, Dynamite redressed Jazz and the little one curled up in Dynamite's arms. Yellowjacket smiled and kissed them both. "Well, they say love conquers all" Dynamite stated as he held the sleeping sparkling.

"And Jazz was always a loving mech I'm told"

"I couldn't say, as when he was in his prime, I was a youngling brat being beaten into submission by the Cons, but I have heard if you want to know what he was like, ask A seeker named Wingspan or the Prime's mother, Mirage' Dynamite stated.

Yellowjacket smiled. "They're family love." Dynamite nodded and continued to watch the sleeping little sparkling until Jazzmin came to pick the little one up.

"Thanks Jacket" Jazzmin said taking his sleeping son. "Thanks Dynamite"

"Not a problem, Jazzmin. He is such a sweet little sparkling to watch" Dynamite stated, placing an arm gently around his mate.

"That he is I'm so happy I get to raise him this time." Dynamite nodded and waited for Jazzmin to leave before beginning to softly rub his mate's swollen sparkling bump. Yellowjacket moaned as dynamite rubbed.

"You know your mom wants you off your feet as much as possible, love' Dynamite stated as he guided his horny mate back to their shared berth.

"How you gonna keep me off my feet?"

"Oh, I have my ways" Dynamite stated huskily, lifting his mate unto the berth and teasing his mate's hot groin plating.

Yellowjacket moaned and arched. "Please..."

"Tell me what you need, my sweet" Dynamite stated, showing his very soft side to his mate.

"I need your spike in me..."

"Then you will have it my love. Do you want it in your aft or in this hot, dripping sweet valve of yours?" Dynamite asked, gently stroking Jacket's exposed spike.

"Valve...nnnnn please..."

"Then you shall have it. What is the most comfortable position for you, love?"

"On my side baby..." Dynamite carefully positioned his mate and then gently slid into his mate's valve from behind, hitting sensors that Yellow never knew he had. Yellowjacket moaned happily. Dynamite gently took his mate, taking time to play with the bot's aft, spike, and sparkling bump. Yellowjacket was in heaven as his mate took him. And with the gentle session, both gently overloaded.

Yellowjacket kissed dynamite deeply. "I love you"

"Love you, too" dynamite stated returning the kiss before the two curled into each other and fell into a pleasant recharge.

Since he was still on Cybertron, Ratchet checked on swoop whom he determined he would be laying his eggs soon before he went to check on grimlock, Soundwave and blaster. Grimlock was elsewhere at the moment, but Blaster and Soundwave were home. And since Blaster was busy with the sparklings Soundwave pulled Ratchet aside and told the medic about the thing that had happened with Grimlock and his telepathy acting up and that he still remembered both his parents being there and his parents not being there.

Ratchet frowned not liking the sound of that. "That should not have been possible." Soundwave called his parents down and introduced them to Ratchet. This was just too bizarre as Ratchet remembered Soundwave telling about his parents being murdered.

"You're Soundwave's parents?" Ratchet said.

"Yes, he is our son. He inherited his telepathic abilities from us" Lazer stated.

"How are you here you died a very long time ago"

"I am not exactly sure how it happened. When we were attacked by the those bots, another bot showed up from out of nowhere, a bot we had never seen before with a mode we had never seen before. He was big and looked much like our son's mate Grimlock. He not only smashed the bots who were attacking us, he led us to the safety of the Autobots" Radio stated.

"Somehow it was Grimlock as he is the only one like him yes I know he has children with dinobot alt modes I'm one of the two who built Grimlock. Do you realize Soundwave's telepathy was off and he was reliving your death when Grimlock intervened?"

"No, we had no idea" Radio stated.

"Soundwave can verify it, he is being tormented as he remembers both pasts where you two died and lived"

"I don't know what else to tell you, sir" radio stated, looking at his own mate, worried that they were unwanted. Soundwave looked at his parents he loved them he truly did, but he didn't know what to make of this and needed answers of some kind.

And then a strange sight appeared, a femme seekerling appeared, her optics green instead of their normal blue. 'You seek answers' the young femme stated in a deep voice that no femme could have possessed. Little Faith had been summoned by Primus to help them work through this. "Fear not, little Faith is safe" Primus stated his voice sounding slightly femme as he was speaking through a femme, unlike the booming mech like voice he spoke through when talking through Slugbug.

"How can my parents be here?"

"Because you needed them, my son" Primus answered.

"When did I indicate I needed them?"

"When you were sick, my son. Grimlock tried to take care of you, but your spark told me it wasn't enough. I caused you telepathic powers to react and I am the one who allowed Grimlock to transcend into the past" Primus stated through the little femme seekerling.

"Then why do I remember both pasts"

'Because I hadn't had a chance to help you' the little femme said, and though she really didn't walk very well, as she was a flyer, she walked up to Soundwave and placed her hands on both Ratchet and Soundwave and sent a pulse through them, erasing the memories of the past which was no longer true. And once that was complete, Faith disappeared, having been returned to her parents Dash and Skyrider absolutely exhausted. Soundwave felt different, he didn't know if he liked that feeling.

Radio and Lazer just sat there as they waited for Ratchet or their son to say something. Soundwave didn't know what to say. Sick of silence, Lazer piped up, "so who was that cute little seekerling?"

"Faith, belongs to Dash and Skyrider. Primus portal" Ratchet said.

"Statement, can't believe he is using someone so young" Soundwave stated.

"Well, Slugbug was probably busy or Primus may be starting to use his other portals, as he now has six including Slugbug" Ratchet stated.

Soundwave nodded. "Primus meddles too much"

"But has purpose" Grimlock stated, the others unaware that the Dinobot had finally returned. Soundwave looked to his dinobot mate. "Me sorry, me interrupt. But me Grimlock notice mates happier now as have help with sparklings' the dinobot stated as he hugged Soundwave. Soundwave hugged grimlock back and rested his head on Grimlock's chest. Blaster came over and joined the two, happy to have his mates.

Ratchet commed Soundwave over private comm. "Will you be alright?" Soundwave replied he didn't know.

'Wave be cared for' Grimlock stated.

Wave nodded, this was just too much. "Statement...I don't feel like me." Grimlock hugged his mate, feeling no difference in the bot's spark. The past Soundwave knew was gone and he felt no longer the same.

Grimlock didn't know what to do as he started feeling like he was being pushed away from Wave, but he wasn't willing to give up. 'You my mate, no matter what" Soundwave tightened his grip on grimlock.

"Mate no need worry, me remain strong for mate" Grimlock stated. Soundwave didn't know what he would do without grimlock. Grimlock held his mates close to him, pulsing love to both of them. Ratchet stayed a few more minutes before rubbing Grimlock's head and left.

Meanwhile, Sparta was getting closer to sparking and was playing with Quartz who was already and advanced youngling. Star stayed close to home but didn't want much to do with quartz still. Quartz longed to get close to Star but was pushed away at every try. Star had no desire for a third mate and keeper approaching her hadn't happened.

Keeper couldn't leave the med bay yet, but he contacted Optimus, to offer Star a position he thought would be perfect for her. Optimus agreed and soon approached Star. "Starshine, I have a position for you and Keeper sent me to tell you, as he can't leave the med bay right now."

"What would that be?"

Optimus told her of the offer, a job that had always been Starshine's dream job ever since she had been a sparkling. 'It will require a lot of traveling, but Keeper is confident that you are the best bot for this position"

"I'm sorry, I have to decline" Starshine said. "My mate is due anytime and I myself am sparked"

Optimus nodded, but knew by the reaction that Star had actually wanted this. But like Primus had said, keeper would approach, not Optimus. And so that part would have to wait until the real Prime was back at the helm. But back at home, Sparta was enjoying time with the young Quartz. Starshine commed to check up on her mate. Sparta stated she was fine, glad to have quartz's company while Star was gone. Star didn't comment on that part instead asked if she needed anything.

Sparta was pretty horny, but she figured it wasn't a good idea to face this close to being ready to spark. So Sparta stated she was fine. "Love are you telling the truth?"

"Well….I am horny …really horny….but I don't know if it is safe to interface right now' Sparta finally admitted.

"I can check if you want baby, I'm sure it is"

'Please check….cause this is driving me crazy" Sparta stated.

"You got it baby" star said and commed and asked a medic. The medic gave the green light as long as Sparta was able to handle it. Star commed Sparta telling her the answer from the medic.

"I sent Quartz elsewhere, love. Please…. Come ravish me" Sparta begged over the comm.

"I'm coming baby are you wet for me?"

'nnnnn…..teasing my valves as they are gushing….please hurry" Sparta stated, her voice lustfully begging her mate to hurry.

Star ran home and smiled at the sight before her. "Oh my horny Sparta." Sparta was completely exposed and was begging for release. Star came over and started feasting on her mate's valves. Sparta arched and moaned, savoring the fire of pleasure as it burned through her. "Do you want the magic spike baby?"

"Oh…. oh yeah….spike me" Sparta stated.

"What's more comfortable for you baby?" Star asked even as she strapped on the spike.

"On…my side….in…. my second valve…it's a little less sensitive….as I don't….oooo….don't want to overload just yet" Sparta stated.

"Okay baby you got it" star said getting Sparta on her side raising her leg a little before pushing into the second valve. Sparta's body demanded overload, knowing it would start her sparking. Star suspected but focused on giving her mate what she wanted.

'Uh…uhhh….need to overload" Sparta stated, filled with pleasure.

"I'm gonna slip into your other valve baby" star said before doing so. Sparta nodded as she moaned. Star thrusted at a good pace in and out of the other valve.

'Fill me….help me overload…. Help me spark' Sparta stated, completely out of it.

Star thrusted, rubbing the bump with one hand and fingered the other valve with the other. "Have my fluid darling, overload for me" It wasn't too much longer before Sparta overloaded and then groaned in pain as her labor started. Star soothed her even as she pulled out and cleaned her mate up before getting her to the med bay. Sparta was in pain but she knew this was coming. Star stayed with her mate and encouraged her as a medic came over. Sparta was struggling, as both sets of twins were trying to come at the same time.

Star pulsed love and pulsed to the sparklings one at a time. The sparklings settled a bit, but Sparta just wanted the four out of her. And soon the first mech moved from her front chamber, heading toward the "cold" world. "You can do it baby, push" star encouraged.

It didn't take long time the first mech was sparked, and then the back chamber quickly produced the next two, but the last one left in Sparta's front chamber was refusing to drop, and Sparta was downright exhausted. Star looked to the medic. "What can we do?" The medic scanned Sparta, and found the last mech was caught in the cord, and the only way to get him out was to open Sparta up and it wasn't long before sparkling number four, a very large mechling, soon was out and wailing loudly, much louder than any of his brothers.

Star smiled as she looked at the little mechlings and kissed Sparta. "You were amazing." Sparta just rested, too exhausted to do much else.

"My beautiful Sparta" star said lovingly caressing her face. Sparta smiled before falling into recharge. Star smiled and went and looked at her sons. All four were good sized, thought the youngest was definitely the biggest. But the thing that surprised Star was that all four were aerial bots, not seekers, but they were bots capable of flying. Star couldn't figure out where they got that from, not that she loved them any less.

What Sparta hadn't told her mate was that Sparta's parents had been both aerial bots, and when they found out she wasn't an aerial bot, they weren't happy. Her being a grounder, which she had no control over, had brought the abuse she suffered. Star started to think of names for her little mechlings. She picked Spartus for one and was thinking of others.

Sparta remained asleep, and Mirage, having been visiting the med bay, came over to see the little ones. "How about Sparticus for another?" Mirage asked.

Star smiled nodding. "I like it"

"You have four beautiful boys, Star" Mirage stated. "Have you thought of any other names?"

"Thank you and Spartus is the only other one I've come up with"

"How about Airbender for one and maybe Shootingstar for another?" Mirage asked. "And you are welcome."

"I like those, thank you"

'Welcome, and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask' Mirage stated.

"I won't" star said looking at her babies.

And with that, Mirage left, leaving Sparta and Star with their babies, even though Sparta was just starting to rouse again now. Star came over and kissed her as she woke. Sparta smiled, still a little too out of it to really process what all had happened. "I'm so proud of you, we have four little mechlings." Sparta frowned a bit as she had hoped for daughters, but that was not what she got. But she pushed that aside as she felt the little ones' sparks reaching out for her. She realized that mechs weren't intrinsically bad, it was all in how they were raised. And so, without further ado, she began to gently hold each and every mechling, one at a time. Starshine told her their names as she held each one.

"All four of those are perfect names for our beautiful sons" Sparta stated.

"Beautiful like their mother" star said kissing Sparta gently. Sparta blushed and then gently rubbed the little ones' wings, with what seemed like a well-practiced hand. "Love, do you know how they ended up with wings?" Sparta took a minute before nodding – she knew, oh did she know. "Do you mind telling me?"

After taking a minute, Sparta spoke quietly. "Both… both of my… my worthless creators…. Were aerial bots" Sparta finally revealed.

"The ones who hurt you?"

Sparta nodded, a tear in her optic. "Yeah…they never…. Never wanted a femme… especially not a grounder femme" Sparta stated quietly.

"Oh love, I love you as you are." Sparta sighed, she loved her mate and she loved her sons, but the thought of her creators disturbed her.

"Your creators do not exist within our family" star said. "You are loving and just perfect the way you are." Sparta smiled brightly; it was the first time she had ever been called beautiful by someone she loved.

"You are amazing and I will take care of you." Sparta smiled and nuzzled her mate and her precious sons. The sparklings clicked sending their love to mommy. Sparta showered the little ones with love, happy to have such a loving family. "Do you want to rest?" Star asked. Sparta nodded, tired from sparking. Star kissed her and got the little mechlings settled. "Rest love, I'm only a comm away."


	50. Chapter 50

Elsewhere, Keeper and his mates were just being released from the med bay. Star was on her way out, just ahead of them. Keeper saw Star and asked how Sparta was doing. "She's exhausted, four little mechling flyers."

"Congratulations, Star" Keeper stated.

"Thank you, Prime" Star said. "I am on my way home for a time."

"Comm me if you need anything" Keeper stated.

"I will sir, thank you" star said and went home. Keeper and his mates went home as well and kit and keeper planned to spoil Saber. Saber still felt a bit off but did feel better.

"We want to apologize for our failure to address your needs" keeper stated to which kit nodded.

"Why have you two been ignoring me?"

"We can't give you any good reason, as we don't have one" keeper stated honestly.

"Do you two realize how hurt I've been?" Saber asked.

"We can only guess, love, and even then we would be wrong. Mama chewed us out really good for our failure to address your needs. We are sorry and I hope we can move from this point forward and love you as you should be loved" keeper stated.

"You two have a lot to make up for" saber said. "My heat is soon to start"

"We are yours, love" kit stated and keeper nodded.

"My seeker side is going to be in charge this time I think not my jet side." Keeper and Kit had no idea what that meant, but they eagerly looked forward to it. The seeker side was going to be more controlling and more dominant. Keeper commed his father to let him know of what was going on, and while Optimus wasn't exactly thrilled that he would be playing this role longer, he did enjoy being able to have a "duty" once again, though he made sure that he spent plenty of time with his family.

Once Keeper had commed his dad, all was set, and Keeper and Kit started feeling more submissive while Saber started feeling more dominant, as Saber's heat was about to hit, and hit hard. They barely made it back into their quarters when Saber became dominate and started giving orders to his mates. Once the door was closed, and they were completely in private, Keeper and Kit were eager and wiling, more than willing really, to do whatever Saber asked. They looked up at him with absolute adoration in their optics.

"I want you Kit to get me ready and Keeper get yourself ready"

Kit gently and submissively made a beeline for Saber's groin plating and began kissing it and eagerly seeking the treasure inside, as both Kit and Keeper knew that the only way to make it through this heat was to have Saber take them. And as Kit focused on pleasing Saber, Keeper laid out on his back on the couch where he was, but he made sure Saber had a perfect view of what he was doing. Keeper had his groin plating open as well as his aft port open, and was using his large, warm hands to tease his think spike and play with his valve and aft port. Keeper wasn't completely stiff yet nor dripping yet, but he was definitely headed in that direction.

Saber watched even as he rubbed kits helm and opened his groin plating. Kit took the partially aroused cable of the seeker straight into his mouth and began to gently suck, knowing just how Saber liked it. And as Keeper watched the hot seen and was teasing himself, he grew stiff and started to drip, but didn't stop as Saber had not told him to, but he made sure he only stayed just on the edge of overloading, as he knew Saber didn't want him to overload yet. Saber's spike hardened in kits mouth and when he was ready told him to lay back and open.

Kit quickly and eagerly obeyed the order, revealing his own stiff spike and dripping port to Saber, waiting for Saber to take him. Saber eased his spike into kit letting him adjust before taking him. Kit was quick to adjust and was excited, as only Keeper had ever been like this to him, and he loved it, every minute of it – so long as the bot who was doing it was his sparkmate, he loved it. Saber was soon moving in and out a good pace. And while Kit moaned in utter pleasure, keeper moaned in absolute need, feeling slightly forgotten. Saber hadn't forgotten him he just wanted kit full first.

Keeper knew his time would come, but he figured that since he had given Saber the littlest amount of time, he deserved to be last. Kit, on the other hand, was just glad that Saber was taking him. Soon enough saber told kit to overload and overloaded inside him. Kit was now ready to not only submit to his mate but also last the entire time of the heat. Keeper let out a cute little submissive squeak, hoping to be next.

Saber kissed kit before he went to keeper. "You've been bad"

Keeper nodded, letting out little squeaks – squeaks that neither Saber nor Kit had heard before. The only bot who had heard these cute little squeaks were Mirage and they usually when Keeper needed attention. Saber ran his hands over keeper and teased the wet valve. Keeper continued the cute squeaks, but they were interspersed with lustful moans as his valve was teased. He tried not to thrust against the hand, but it was so hard.

"Do you need my spike?"

Keeper nodded, having moved his hands away from his groin, as Saber had silently commanded it by grabbing the arms and pushing them away. Keeper mewled and moaned and squeaked, he wanted this – no needed this, so badly. Saber thrust in one go into keeper's valve. Keeper let out one loud squeak, as if indicating this is what he had wanted, and then returned to moans and mewls, patiently awaiting to be allowed to overload. Saber let him adjust before taking him.

Keeper quickly adjusted and Keeper's powerful valve began strongly milking Saber's spike. It was then that Saber realized something – Keeper had been too busy to have even interfaced with Kit, and saber, though still dominant, felt slightly bad for Keeper, but that didn't stop the seeker from being the dominant force he was. Saber continued to take his mate now and then saying something finally though let him overload. Keeper overloaded and overloaded hard. Had it not been for the seeker hormone, he would have crashed straight into recharge, as it had been almost a month since Keeper had gotten any action, as he had either been too busy, too tired, or Kit and Saber appeared busy and couldn't help out. Saber took each mate in turn again and again.

Both willingly submitted, though no one knew this heat cycle had brought out Keeper's receptive cycle, but even Keeper didn't say anything about bonding, as it was up to Saber if they spark bonded or if they merely served as pleasure bots. "I want your sparks" saber said on the second day. Both revealed their sparks, not wanting to disobey an order. Saber released his and let the sparks join together. None of the three realized that not only was Keeper sparked with sparklings in his chamber, but the Matrix had flashed as well, and Keeper would also be carrying triplets on his spark, for a total of six sparklings.

The next days were a blur of pleasure, finally keeper and kit were out for the 48 hours. Mirage went to go talk to Saber to see how he and his mates were doing now. "HI my son, how are you" Mirage asked warmly as he approached Saber.

"Like jelly" saber said.

"Can I help you at all?" Mirage asked, seeing that Saber didn't seem very stable on his feet and appeared to be in need of energon.

"Would you happen to have some energon?"

"I always carry energon on me, would you like me to help give you some?" Mirage asked warmly. Saber nodded and leaned against the wall. Mirage gently helped the bot to the floor and then began to feed the bot carefully so as to make sure all the energon went into Saber's systems. Sabers body was starved and took the energon happily. Mirage carefully fed the seeker three cubes before Saber was able to stop feeling so low on energy and was able to get up and move on his own.

"Thank you" saber said.

"You're welcome. Would you care to stay with our family while Kit and Keeper sleep?" Mirage asked, knowing about the heat cycle thanks to Optimus.

Saber nodded. "I would like that."

"Alight, let's go" Mirage stated, assisting the seeker.

Saber let Mirage help him to his home and sat on the couch and looked to Mirage. "Can…can you hold me?"

"Certainly, my son" Mirage stated and held the seeker.

Saber curled up against Mirage. "Thank you...I feel so off"

"Well, your systems didn't get much time to heal from your infection before you went into heat. Give them a chance to recuperate and you will feel not quite so off. And it is harder work to be the dominant than the submissive' Mirage said with a knowing smile.

Saber nodded. "My seeker side took over, it wasn't happy"

Mirage nodded in understanding. "Keep in mind, saber, I raised three seekers and so I know just how reactive a seeker can be especially when their needs aren't met. Often times when I was the only one watching little Keeper and all his siblings while Optimus was leading a charge, there was no way I could give all ten, at the time, what they needed and so sometimes little Seaspan and Bluefire would get very dominating and angry, but there was little I could do until I got help. And once there needs were addressed, they became happy, loving little seekerlings again' Mirage stated, reminding Saber of the squeaking Keeper had done, as he had never heard his mate do that.

"Did keeper ever squeak?" Saber asked.

Mirage nodded. "Keeper never cried. When he really needed something, like attention, he would let out the cutest little squeak. It didn't happen often, and I think I am the only one who ever heard him do it. Why do you ask?" Mirage asked, curiously. Saber explained what had happened on the first day of his heat and Keeper squeaking.

Mirage knew what it meant. "Keeper has been running himself ragged as Prime, especially since Optimus was declared by Primus to no longer be needed to guide Keeper. He hasn't had time to even take five seconds to himself as he now realizes just how much work this all is. He wasn't trying to ignore anybot or anything, but he had to work at the expense of his family. He didn't want it to be that way, he wanted to be with you. He needed yours and Kit's attention, hence you heard the squeak out of him. I would advise that you don't tell him, as it is an embarrassing little quirk of his. Think of it this way – you don't want everyone knowing that you are part Jet and Part seeker the same way Keeper wouldn't want everyone to know he squeaks when he needs attention" Mirage stated. Saber nodded in understanding.

"These two days of sleep are going to do wonders for Keeper, as he hasn't recharged fully in days" Mirage stated and then drew Saber closer to him, to allow the seeker to know he was loved as well. Saber snuggled close purring.

And it was as Mirage was holding Saber that Seaspan came in, looking for his mama. He wasn't sure what to make of his mother holding another seeker. 'Seekerling, stop it" Mirage said without looking up, "Saber is just as much a part of this family as you. Now if you want to be held as well, I can reposition so I can hold you both." Seaspan nodded and came over to his mama. Saber, being a fellow seeker, understood and didn't mind as Mirage repositioned so he could have one seeker on each side and shower them both with love. Saber continued to purr while Seaspan told his mama about being scared of having the sparklings. Saber listened as Mirage offered advice and then Saber, without even thinking about it, began to offer advice to the younger seeker as well. Mirage smiled. "Listen to Saber, seekerling, as he has sparked before" Mirage said, warmth in his voice.

Seaspan nodded and listened to saber who shared what he knew. Seaspan began to feel better as while Mirage gave good advice, the fact that Saber was a fellow seeker made Seaspan feel better about carrying and delivering the sparklings. Mirage just watched as the two talked back and forth, making sure just to shower the two with love.

"Mama, can I stay for a while" Seaspan asked.

'Certainly, baby" Mirage said gently stroking Seaspan's cheek. "Besides I think you and Saber talking is a good thing."

"Saber's about to go to sleep"

"He just got through another heat cycle and fighting an infection love" Mirage stated.

Seaspan nodded. "He going to be okay?"

Seaspan nodded. "He going to be okay?"

"Yes, he will be ok, Seaspan. How are things with your lover, love? I know you told me that you aren't bonded yet, but Optimus told me you have a lover. How is your lover handling this sparking of yours even though you carry your siblings?" Mirage asked, wanting to make sure all was well with Seaspan.

"He's happy I think" Seaspan said.

"Have you talked to Spartan love? Make sure he is happy with how things are going?" Mirage asked, wanting his son to know just how important communication was.

"He's been so busy and I'm usually in recharge when he gets home"

"How about I talk to your father and see if he can't arrange it so you and your mate get some time together and to talk?" Mirage asked.

"But he's not my mate mama"

"Sorry, love. So that you and Spartan can talk and make sure you are on the same page. Who knows, since you have been lovers so long, you may decide to be mates" Mirage stated.

"Oh I don't know mama, I mean he and I can talk"

Mirage looked at his son. 'I think you two need to talk and need to talk as soon as possible" Mirage stated, silently coming his mate about the whole thing. Optimus said he would free Spartan for a few days. Mirage smiled and held his son a bit longer while Spartan found himself sent back to his quarters for a few days. Spartan was happy, as he had wanted to talk with his mate for so long. Mirage gently encouraged his son to rest and then head back home as soon as he was ready, and it didn't take Seaspan long to decide that it was time to head back home. Seaspan kissed his mother's check before going home.

Back in the quarters, Spartan cleaned up and got things ready in a romantic setting, hoping his mate would be receptive to it. Seaspan was startled when he got home. "Welcome home, baby" Spartan stated, running up to his mate to give him a hug and a searing hot kiss. Seaspan moaned into the kiss. "I don't know how it happened, love, but I was given a few days off to be with you" Spartan stated, enjoying that he was finally seeing his mate awake.

"My parents had something to do with it" Seaspan said caressing his lovers face.

"I've missed you, love" Spartan stated, nuzzling into the hand giving him the soft, gentle caresses.

"I missed you too" Seaspan said. Spartan looked at Seaspan's swollen abdomen and had a loving, longing look in his optic. He had wanted to bond to Seaspan, he wanted to have sparklings even if he had to carry them, but Seaspan had said he wasn't ready, and so Spartan had respected that. Seaspan noticed the look. "Spartan"

"Yes love?" Spartan answered, still focused on the sparkling bump.

"We need to talk." Spartan got nervous and turned his attention away from the sparkling bump and his lover, fearing that Seaspan was going to reject him. "Do you love me?"

Spartan nodded. "With all my spark, love."

"Do you want us to be together?"

"For forever, my love" Spartan quietly responded.

"Can you wait a little longer?"

"I don't want to, but if you want me to, I will" Spartan stated.

"Just until I spark, please"

'I can do that, love" Spartan stated, kind of excited, but still a little sad. Seaspan kissed Spartan softly.

Spartan enjoyed the kiss, but he had a question of his own. 'Do you truly love me?" he asked, optics showing that he feared rejection.

"I do love you" Seaspan said.

Spartan flashed the smile that had caught Seaspan's optic. "Then I will wait until you are ready to start our little family" Spartan stated, giving Seaspan a searing hot kiss once again. Seaspan moaned into the kiss.

'I think someone needs some love" Spartan stated as he rubbed his hand over the sparkling bump. He knew these sparklings weren't theirs, but that didn't mean he couldn't at least spoil his lover. Seaspan panted nodding his head. Spartan lowered himself and began to use his tongue to tease his lover's hot plates. He had done this so often he didn't realize that his lover wanted to be taken this time, as that was rare to happen.

"I need you..."

Spartan open his platings first before asking, "How do you need me love?" not expecting the answer he got.

"No...I need you to take me" Seaspan moaned.

Spartan hid his surprise. "Yes, my love" he replied as he began to lick and tease Seaspan's barely used valve in preparation for taking the bot. Seaspan moaned and leaned back against the wall. It was only when Spartan was sure that his lover was well lubed that he moved up and started prodding the underused valve with his stiff spike. Seaspan moaned and begged Spartan to take him. Spartan gently slid his thick throbbing member deep inside his mate and then waited, knowing Seaspan would need to adjust once again. Seaspan held onto Spartan as his body adjusted. Once Spartan knew his soon-to-be-mate was adjusted, Spartan began to thrust into his lover. Seaspan moaned and moved as best he could.

Spartan thrust slightly more quickly as he felt his lover needed it. He also played with his lover's wings, trying to help Seaspan feel pleasure as well as feel satisfied with the interfacing session. Seaspan was content to moan and beg. Spartan did whatever he could to give his lover pleasure, hoping his lover was as close to overloading as he was. "Rub my bump" Seaspan moaned. Spartan not only rubbed the sparkling bump, he also found a way to tease his lover's virgin and sensitive aft port. Seaspan cried out and overload ripped through him.

And even with the tense overload, it wasn't enough for Spartan, and though his lover overloaded several times, Spartan didn't overload once. And since the seeker fell asleep, Spartan snuggled with his lover, figuring Seaspan had no idea Spartan hadn't overloaded. Seaspan was out but in his sleep he unknowingly figured out what pulse to send to his lover to cause overload. And while Spartan overloaded from the pulse, it still wasn't the same, but he had learned to enjoy whatever the seeker gave him. Seaspan honestly wasn't treating Spartan this way on purpose he just didn't know how to commit truly commit.

The next morning when Spartan woke before his lover, he headed for the med bay to talk to Firesong. He had questions and he wanted answers.

Firesong looked up. "Can I help you?"

Spartan told the medic about what was going on in his relationship with Seaspan, as the medic had been the one Spartan had been going to for advice during this whole time. Spartan was frustrated that his lover just seemed to unwilling to commit to him yet was so willing to help his mother. One thing that Spartan didn't realize was that Seaspan's world had recently been turned upside down by the fact that he learned Optimus was his father but not his creator.

"Sit down little one we need to have a talk" Firesong said. Spartan nodded and then sat down, more than willing to hear what the older bot had to say. Firesong told him that Seaspan was half seeker and half grounder so he was basically a late bloomer. "He's also had a big upset happen recently."

"What can I do to best help him through this?" Spartan asked, which made the old medic smile as it meant Spartan truly loved Seaspan.

"He's so mixed up right now. I've seen bots act the way he has hundreds of times, support him is the best you can do"

"I will do whatever I can to support him. Thank you, Firesong" Spartan stated, appreciating the advice.

"You're welcome Spartan, unfortunately there is no way to know when his heat cycle will come"

"I am not concerned when it happens, I just want him to be the warm, loving bot that I fell in love with" Spartan stated before leaving to head back to his quarters. Seaspan had got up to get some energon but had tripped and was down. Once home, Spartan saw his lover on the floor and raced to help the bot up. And once Seaspan was back in bed, Spartan went to get energon and slowly fed it to the bot.

"Thank you" Seaspan sipping slowly.

"You are welcome, love. Now please drink up, as you need plenty of energon for those little ones" Spartan stated warmly and gently. Seaspan nodded and drank as much as he could keep down.

"Shall we get you to the couch now, as I know you don't like staying in bed the whole day?" Spartan asked.

"That would be nice." Carefully and gently, the smaller bot helped his larger lover up and guided him to the couch. Once at the couch, Spartan made sure the seeker was comfy before he left to quickly go get more energon, though making sure to leave a cube of energon and a large can so that if the seeker was hungry or needed to purge before he got back, he would be able to. And having given his own cube away, Spartan went to go get more cubes. Seaspan drifted off for a little bit not feeling one hundred percent.

After several trips, Spartan finally had gathered enough energon for a couple of days and he went to help his mate. Spartan put a cool cloth to Seaspan's forehead, hoping it would help his lover feel better. Seaspan gave him a loving tired smile. "Rest, love, you have had an overwhelming time recently" Spartan stated. Seaspan nodded drifting off.

And while Seaspan napped, Spartan made sure to clean up the bot and reposition him as needed to make sure the bot was comfortable as he rested. Now and then the other would stir but didn't wake. Spartan would have loved to snuggle with the seeker, but the couch was too small and Spartan didn't want to put any more weight on his lover's system's, as Spartan had seen just how big Optimus was and figured that since Seaspan was carrying Mirage, Pincer, and Optimus's sparklings, they were bigger than what most bots would spark.

Seaspan mumbled in his sleep in seekerese. Spartan didn't understand a word of it, as he had never heard it before. But he made sure his lover knew he was still there, supporting the seeker. Seaspan woke up startled and for several moments didn't know where he was. Spartan noted the fear and quickly went to reassure his lover that all was ok. Seaspan started talking not realizing he was still talking in seekerese.

"Love, I can't understand you. Please, focus on me and relax. I can't help you if you don't talk to me' Spartan stated gently and warmly. "You are in our quarters, love." Seaspan looked at Spartan and tried to calm down. Spartan gently caressed the seeker's face, hoping it would help soothe the seeker. Slowly, little by little Seaspan started to calm down. Spartan knew his lover needed him and sat there, comforting his lover. Seaspan clung to Spartan trembling.

"Talk to me love. Talk to me so I can understand" Spartan stated gently comforting his mate. Slowly as though it was hard for him to talk in basic not seekerese he said it was a bad dream.

"I am here, love, you can always talk to me" Spartan stated. Shakily Seaspan told of his dream. Spartan comforted his mate as he listened to Seaspan talking about the nightmare of mom getting raped by the seeker. Spartan did his best to offer support to his mate, wanting to help in any way he can. Seaspan clung to Spartan and cried.

Spartan held his larger mate close. "Love, I know this is hard on you, but if it hadn't happened, you wouldn't even exist" Spartan stated. Seaspan knew that but it didn't make things easier. Spartan didn't know what else to say, and so he just held his lover. Seaspan curled into him and just held on.

"No matter what, know this, I love you now and I always will" Spartan stated.

"I love you too...thank you for being patient with me..."

"Always" Spartan stated as he soothing ran his hands over the seeker's cockpit and sparkling bump, sending love to the young seeker.

"I don't deserve you"

"You deserve love and happiness, and if that is with me or with someone else, you do deserve it" Spartan stated. Seaspan put his head on Spartan's chest. Spartan just continued to shower his mate with love and support.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Dirt and Crossbow were helping to take care of the other sparklings while Crossbow's two siblings refused to help and had gone into hiding, as they didn't want to be part of the family, even though it deeply hurt Dirt. He wasn't sure what to do. Jolly came home and asked what was up.

Dirt knew his mate was sparked, but still he told Jolly about what Crossbow's ungrateful bratty siblings did when Dirt had asked for help. Needless to say, Jolly was none too pleased with the other two. "Do you know where they are?" Jolly asked.

Both Crossbow and Dirt shook their heads, as the youthful stubborn younglings had just left and they had even closed off their triplet bond with Crossbow, who they both saw as a goodie two-shoes. Jolly nodded and commed the two and told them in no uncertain terms to get their afts back home now or they would be in trouble like they wouldn't imagine.

The two younglings, named Atomsplitter and Switchblade, sauntered their way back home from their hiding place, where they were trying to entice adults to sleep with them for money, though all the adults at this base knew better and none had taken them up on their offer. It took an hour, but the two finally made it home. Jolly had only gotten madder in that time and it didn't matter how sparked he was.

Dirt and Crossbow had left the room with the other sparklings, not wanting them to see what was going to happen. That made Jolly even madder, as it meant that these two didn't even listen to their mother. "You have one chance to explain yourselves" Jolly said.

"We're younglings now, we don't owe you any explanations" Switchblade stated not realizing that just having turned into younglings did not automatically mean they got to do more or whatever they wanted, which pissed Jolly off further, but he had to think carefully of how he wanted to teach these two defiant brats a lesson that they would never forget.

"Oh really? Well that was your one chance" Jolly said and made a comm to Buster and Chance and if he hadn't been sparked he would have dealt with it himself. Buster and Chance soon came to assess the situation. They spoke with Dirt, Crossbow, and Jolly to get the entire scoop before making their decision about what to do with the younglings.

Jolly admitted to them that if he weren't currently sparked he would deal with them but he wasn't able to. Buster and Chance did their assessment, and then told Jolly they would get back to him once they spoke with Keeper to make sure these bots weren't too young for the program. Jolly agreed and for the moment confined them to quarters.

Chance and Buster spoke with Keeper regarding the defiant younglings. They told the circumstances and what the family had said. "What is your opinion, Prime? Are these two too young for our program?" Chance asked.

"Is there a way to tone it down a little bit?" Keeper asked.

"No sir, Prime" Chance stated. "But we do want to help Jolly and Dirt as they are having difficulty with Atomsplitter and Switchblade. We are happy to hear of other options to teach these two defiant younglings. We have also heard reports from other mechs and femmes that these younglings are trying to get adults to sleep with them. The adults know better, as the younglings aren't of consenting age, but still. And Jolly can't handle them as he is sparked. "

Keeper thought about the choices. "Do it, Jolly and Dirt consent correct?"

"Yes, they consent as the two younglings don't even listen to their parents" buster stated.

"Then they belong to you two for the time being"

"Thank you, sir," Chance stated, "We will let Jolly and Dirt know the plan." Keeper nodded and dismissed them.

Chance and Buster returned to Jolly and informed the bot of the plan. "You and dirt consent to this, correct?" Buster wanted to verify before they took the two younglings.

"Yes, we leave them to you" Jolly said.

Chance and Buster went to the younglings and took Atomsplitter and accidentally grabbed Crossbow instead of Switchblade, but Dirt stopped them. "No, Chance, the one you have is Crossbow, he isn't a troublemaker. Here, here is Switchblade' Dirt stated, and Chance let go of Crossbow and took switchblade instead, which wiped the smile off of Switchblade's face. Crossbow turned into his mother's arms watching as his siblings were taken away.

Dirt held his son close. "I wouldn't let them take you, son. You aren't the one in trouble. If you wanted to go into that program, you can but you don't have to and you can choose where you want to go. They needed discipline beyond what your dad and I could offer as neither of your triplet siblings would listen to us" Dirt stated.

"Yes mama" Crossbow said.

"Your mother's right kiddo, you can do anything" Jolly said limping over.

"Dad, why don't you get that limp fixed?" Crossbow asked.

"Because I have had medics look at it and to fix it would kill me" Jolly stated.

"Let's not worry about that right now. How bout we talk about what you like and what you want to do when you are ready, so that we can send you to the right bot to teach you" Dirt stated.

Crossbow thought about it. "I like science stuff"

Dirt nodded. "What about science do you enjoy?"

"As there are several bots that could train you depending on what part you liked" Jolly added.

"I like experiments and discovering new things"

Dirt smiled. "Maybe we should talk with Perceptor, Starscream, or Skyfire" Dirt stated to which Jolly nodded. Crossbow looked at his parents.

"Who would you like to train with?" Dirt asked.

"Skyfire's always nice to me" Crossbow said.

"let's see if we can get ahold of him to see if he is willing to train you so that you will be able to work in a lab like he does" Dirt stated as he had his mate comm Skyfire.

It took Skyfire a few minutes to respond but he greeted them with a warm voice. "Skyfire here"

"Jolly Roger, here Skyfire. We have a youngling who wants to train in learning how to do experiments and discovering things, and he was hoping you would be willing to train him for that profession for when he becomes an adult" Jolly stated.

"Who might the youngling be?" Skyfire asked.

"Crossbow" Jolly answered, much to Skyfire's relief, as Skyfire wasn't too fond of the other two younglings and was hoping it wouldn't be one of the two troublemakers.

"Then yes I will gladly train him"

"Thank you, Skyfire" Jolly stated and he ended to the comm, not expecting that Skyfire was on his way to visit. Skyfire got up rubbing his back as his mates had went a bit wild on him when they faced the night before.

After making it feel a little better, Skyfire headed to Jolly and Dirt's quarters to talk with Crossbow. Skyfire soon knocked on their door. One of the sparklings in the older set of sparklings went to answered the door and let Skyfire in.

"Thank you little one" Skyfire said.

Five of the six little ones helped Skyfire to the couch while the one who had let Skyfire in went to get his parents and Crossbow. Jolly and Dirt were more than a bit surprised to see Skyfire.

Skyfire smiled. "I came to visit so I could talk to the youngling who wanted me to teach them" Skyfire stated. Jolly nodded and called for Crossbow.

Crossbow came and was surprised to see Skyfire in the quarters. "Skyfire, sir?" Crossbow stated in a manner of respect for the older bot.

Skyfire smiled. "Hello Crossbow, I understand you want to learn from me"

"Yes, sir. Science has always fascinated me and I love discovering new things' Crossbow stated.

"Then if your parents are alright with it then tomorrow we will start your lessons"

"If Crossbow is ready, then we will allow him to start tomorrow" Dirt stated and Jolly nodded.

"I am ready to start, I want to learn and be trained" Crossbow stated.

"Then tomorrow it is" Skyfire said smiling.

Jolly and Dirt smiled, as did Crossbow. "Thank you, sir, for being willing to teach me" Crossbow stated, showing just how much more mature he was than his own triplet siblings.

"You're quite welcome I'll comm in the morning" Skyfire said.

"Yes sir" Crossbow stated.

"And to let you know, there may be some times when we work with one of my mates, Starscream. I just wanted you to be aware of that" Skyfire stated.

Crossbow nodded. "Yes sir"

Skyfire nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to head home, as my mates are calling me" Skyfire stated and he got up and started to head for the door.

Jolly walked him to the door. "Thank you, Skyfire."

Skyfire nodded. "You are welcome" and with that Skyfire headed back to his mates.

"You called darlings" Skyfire said when he got home. All nine near younglings raced to Skyfire, as they had missed their mother. Skyfire smiled and scooped them up into his arms.

"We missed you, mom" one of the seekerlings stated. "Day after tomorrow we will be younglings, but we wanted you to hold us in your arms, all of us, if you can." Skywarp watched, as Starscream wasn't home and TC was asleep as he had to work the graveyard shift.

"Oh I think I can" Skyfire said smiling and shifted them a bit. Skywarp silently laughed as all nine snuggled into the shuttle, each eager to share time with the bot, and not caring if they had to do it with all their siblings. Skyfire kissed each helm. "My babies." It didn't take long for each and every one, tanks full of energon, to fall asleep in Skyfire's arms and soon Warp was helping Skyfire lay each one down in their own berth.

Soon enough all the little ones were down and Skyfire pulled Skywarp into his arms. "TC ought to be getting up soon and Starscream ought to be home soon, love" warp stated, enjoying the feeling of being in the larger bots warm arms.

"You three just want to ravage me again" Skyfire said smiling.

"no, I called you back as the seekerlings desperately wanted to share some time with you, as they realize they won't be seekerlings much longer and you won't be able to hold them all together much longer either. By the way, where were you at when I called you?" Skywarp asked.

"I have a youngling to start training" Skyfire said.

"Who are you training love?" warp asked, curious.

"Crossbow, he wants to do what I do"

Warp smiled. "I have always liked Crossbow. He is respectful, helpful, and polite" warp stated.

"That he is and his two brothers have been taken by Chance and Buster"

"Good riddance. If those two can't shape those two up with that program they have going, no one can" Warp stated. Skyfire nodded and kissed Skywarp's helm.

They waited for their other mates.

Meanwhile, Rumble was resting inside his mate's tape deck. It was so nice that she had this now, as it meant he didn't have to always go back to his mom and leave his family when he just needed to be a cassette. Silverstar was glad to have the tape deck, but it seemed like recently Rumble had been needing more and more time in there and wasn't spending much time with her. She feared he was still angry with her for the babies she kept from the rape. Part of what Silverstar didn't realize was that this was normal for Rumble and his siblings. And it didn't help that Silverstar was on her receptive cycle, and wanted to spend some time being intimate with her mate. Rumble thought he could feel pulses but wasn't sure.

Silver did her best to ignore it, as it wasn't like she was going to get what she needed anyway. And so, turning off part of her processor so she could ignore her hormones, she went about doing things, not realizing that in trying to ignore her hormones, she had caused Rumble's system's to react with aggression – as her hormones were directly linked to his and if she tried to ignore hers, it made his worse.

Soundwave in his room could feel his child's aggression and he commed Silver to find out what was going on. Silverstar told of everything, how Rumble had been ignoring her and been in her tape deck more often than not recently when he was home, and since she was receptive and couldn't be intimate, she had gone to part of her processor and shut off her trigger to respond to her hormones, thus shutting them off, not realizing she had done anything wrong.

"Statement you must turn your trigger back on and let Rumble out" Soundwave said and explained what was happening to Rumble. Also that it was normal for him and his siblings to spend large amounts of time in his deck.

In realizing her mistake, Silver turned her processor switch back on and was flooded with hormones which made her hornier than before to the point she almost forgot to let Rumble out. She could only hope that Rumble wasn't mad at her. Unfortunately for her, his aggression didn't all go away when she switched her switch back on and let him out. In fact, he appeared so aggressive that she left, fearing he would hit her.

Soundwave came and took care of Rumble until he got him normal again and commed silver to come back. Cautiously, Silver come back, still fearing her mate. Rumble was perfectly normal and apologized for scaring her so. Silver wanted to run up to her mate and hug him, she wanted him to take her, but she didn't feel she had earned the right, nor did she feel like she deserved it. Her hormones were blaring, but with great force of will, she cried, ignoring them. She sat down on the floor several feet away from her mate, not sure what to do.

Rumble went to her and hugged her close kissing her lovingly. "Shhh, it's alright"

"No it's not!" she retorted through her tears. "I hurt you; I caused you to be aggressive. You deserve someone who won't be as stupid as I was."

Rumble did his best to sooth her. "Shhh, you're not stupid. I love you; you're so beautiful and loving"

Silver's tears slowed, but her hormones were raging to the point Rumble didn't even need any special equipment to sense it. He only now realized why she had wanted to be with him and also why she had tried to turn off her hormones, as they were just overwhelming and extremely powerful. Soundwave slipped out and rumble started rubbing Silvers body. Silverstar shivered and then let out a deep, needy moan – her hormones would no longer be denied their purpose. Rumble encouraged her to lie down as he worshipped her body. Silver moaned in absolute pleasure, her spark and her body had been longing for this.

Rumble took his time loving her. "I've…. Missed… you …. Love" silver stated between pleasure-filled moans and mewls.

"I've missed you too sweet"

"I thought … thought you were angry at me… as you spent so… so much time in the tape deck. But your mom explained….nn ngh … things to me" Silver stated.

"I'm sorry you thought I was upset"

"I guess I am just truly learning what it means to be bonded to a cassetticon" Silver stated, not realizing that her innocent comment hurt Rumble, as he didn't want her to think that most of the time would be spent inside her, ignoring her needs. Rumble slowed down almost to a stop but didn't feel right about ignoring her needs so he started up again. Silver's valve milked the spike for all it was worth, fearing it would be a long time before it would enter here again. Silver was mewling in pleasure. Her body longed to be sparked, but she wasn't going to force him mate, as she already felt guilty about him spoiling her with much needed attention.

Rumble encouraged her and said he would take sparklings if she were willing. The words had barely left Rumble's mouth when Silver's spark burst forth – he now understood why she wanted his attention so much. She was highly receptive. And it didn't take long before he released his own spark and they both overloaded and Silver became sparked once again.

Meanwhile, Tracks had really changed his life around. And while Ziplock was still in the program with Buster and Chance as he still wasn't ready to behave, Sunrise was helping Tracks raise little Sparkler, the femme who had been sparked to Tracks and Zip. Unknown to Zip, Tracks had gotten his chamber removed, as Zip had told him in no uncertain terms no more sparklings. Tracks was a bit devastated, but he did what he could to make sure Zip's demand was taken seriously.

Though Zip had said no more sparklings, he had no idea that his mate had his chamber removed.

Tracks was excelling at work and was heavily involved with both Sunrise and Sparkler's lives and activities. It was only when Zip realized Tracks had missed three receptive cycles that Zip started to wonder about something. He went to the med bay to check on something.

Razorblade was in the med bay. He was the one who had helped Tracks spark Sparkler and removed the bot's chamber, completely unaware of whose Tracks mate was or without even asking Tracks if his mate approved. He saw Zip and went over to address the bot. "Hi there, how can I help you" Razor asked.

"Yeah, I came to see if my mate has had anything done to himself recently. He's missed three receptive cycles"

"Depends, who is your mate?" Razor asked.

"Tracks"

"Oh, he had his sparkling development chamber removed after he sparked a femme. He asked for it as he had said that he had been told in no uncertain terms no more sparklings" Razor stated, not realizing he had no right to give that information away unless Tracks okay-ed it.

"He what!" Zip said not happy at all.

Fader came over after hearing the discussion. "Razorblade! You know you aren't allowed to give out that information unless the patient allows it. How do you know this is really Tracks' sparkmate?" Fader stated. Fader knew it was, but he was getting on Razor for being so easy to release private information. Razorblade left, realizing his error, and Zip was left talking to Fader.

"I can't believe he did this" zip said not happy.

"I think you should talk to your mate directly, Zip. You shouldn't have come here first, as you know we can't allow just anybody to get ahold of someone else's private health information" fader stated. Fader was right, but that still didn't help things. Zip commed his mate to find out where he was.

"At home, love, working on projects, one with Sunrise and one with Sparkler. They are due in a couple days, so I am encouraging them and helping as needed" Tracks stated.

"We need to talk. Now"

"Yes love. Where did you want to meet me or would you like me to send the children elsewhere?" Tracks asked, having no idea what his mate had discovered.

"Meet me, ask someone to stay with the kids"

Since Sunrise was a youngling, Tracks asked if Sunrise would watch his sister, and he said yes. And after that, Tracks made his way to the med bay, unsure why his mate sounded so angry. He couldn't of think of anything that he had recently done that would earn this much anger from his mate. Zip was waiting in the private rooms arms over his chest.

Tracks wanted to turn and run as he could feel his mate's anger, but he forced himself to where his mate was. "You called me….love" Tracks stated quietly, believing that he was about to be read the riot act.

"How could you have your chamber removed?"

Tracks just looked to the floor, about ready to cry. "I did… I did it for you. You told me *sniff sniff* you told me over and over again you didn't even want Sparkler. You told you wanted no more…" Tracks stated quietly, unable to look his mate in the face.

"The only reason I didn't want sparkler was because you were still the old you. I never ever said have your chamber removed."

"But all I ever heard from you was "no more … no more Sparklings. I don't' want anymore. Two is enough' tracks stated through tears.

"That doesn't mean go have your chamber removed"

Tracks just cried. IT didn't' seem like his mate got it. Yes, for the most part Zip had been supportive, but every time they brought up more sparklings, Zip was angry and told his sparkmate he would remove his chamber before he ever gave him another sparkling. Zip didn't mean it, but he didn't realize just how deep those careless comments had affected his mate. "You…. You told me…you told me you would remove my chamber before… before you ever gave me another sparkling to carry" tracks stated.

"Oh tracks I was angry, didn't mean it"

"How was I supposed to know that? That was all I ever heard when we tried to talk about Sparklings, and so I did what you asked of me" Tracks stated, crying. Zip went to Tracks and pulled him into his arms. Tracks continued crying. He hadn't wanted to remove his chamber, but he had felt like his mate didn't want him to have it anymore. He thought he had done things right, as this was what his mate had wanted, or so he had thought.

"I never meant for you to actually go and have your chamber removed"

Tracks just curled into his mate. He had tried so hard to be what his mate wanted to be. He feared that this would undo all the hard work he had done so far. "It's okay...I'll carry if we ever want more."

"This is my fault, if I could give you a chamber back I would." Tracks, his crying slowing, just clung to his mate, just happy that his mate still wanted him after he had screwed up.

Elsewhere, Buster and Chance were running their program. Well, Buster was running it at this point, as Chance was busy guarding the Prime. Ziplock was back at the start of the program, the same place where Atomsplitter and Switchblade were. The three couldn't stand each other and would often get into fights. Buster had to separate them more than once and punished them each time.

More often than not either Switchblade or Ziplock was the aggressor while Atomsplitter tended to join in to protect his foolish brother. It was then that Buster and Chance talked and separated Atomsplitter and Switchblade. Ziplock and Blade were left in the same class as part of punishment while Atomsplitter was placed in another class so that he didn't see his brother or Ziplock until the end of the day when all were usually too tired to fight anyway. They would exchange a few words but that was about it.

Separated from his brother, Buster and Chance found that Atomsplitter was not as bad as he was when his brother was around. And on his own, Atom began to quickly advance in his classes while Switchblade and Ziplock were stuck in the basic level as they couldn't stop fighting. Chance, using Yellowjacket's case as a reminder, removed the spikes from Ziplock and Switchblade and turned their hormones down. Both hated it, but it curbed the violence between the two a bit.

Atom had heard whispers of what they had done and did his best not to cause any trouble at all. Chance was impressed by Atom, and spoke with the Prime and Buster about allowing the bot try and guard the prime, just to see how well Atom was doing. Chance would be on duty. Keeper, seeing the progress agreed, but with the stipulation that Chance be his guard when the youngling was tested. Atom of course had no idea what was coming as guarding the prime had never entered his processor.

This wasn't going to be Atom's final destination, but this was a test to see if he would be able to qualify to move into the officer training camp, which is where Atom could choose what he wanted to go into. Only a select few had made it, including Dynamite who was now on earth. Atom was nervous when he was told to report to Buster fearing he had done something wrong.

'You wanted to see me, sir?" Atom asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Yes Atom I did" Buster said. "Have a seat." Atom swallowed and sat down. "Relax, as you are not in trouble" buster stated.

"I'm not sir? Then why have you called me here?" Atom asked, wondering what was going on.

"You're going to be helping Chance with something" Buster said.

"What will I be doing, sir, if I may ask" Atom replied, curious and wary.

"You're going to be guarding the Prime"

Atom was in complete shock. He had heard the rumor go around that the only way to get into the officer branch of this program was to pass a very complicated and difficult test, but he hadn't realized that he had made it that far. "The… the Prime?" he managed to get out.

"Yes, the Prime"

"Yes sir. Is that all sir?" atom asked and Buster nodded. Atom knew that Chance would call when he was ready. Atom went back to his room, a private room he had earned by completing classes and staying out of trouble. He wanted to tell his parents, but he wasn't allowed to as the program forbid him from contacting his parents except for once a week and its rules prevented him from describing how they were tested. Atom curled up on the berth, he didn't think he could do this.

Early the next morning, Chance commed Atom. This was it, the day of the test, though Atom didn't know it. Atom sighed and answered. "Yes sir?"

'Meet me here" Chance stated, sending specific coordinates in the base. Atom soon got there, but Chance wasn't there, instead, Keeper was there, alone and awake, ready to go for the day.

"So you are my guard for the day? What is your name?" Keeper asked, always wanting to know who it was that was guarding his life, and in a way, his young family.

"A...atom sir" Atom said nervous.

Keeper looked at the young bot. "Have confidence in yourself, son. That is the only way you will get to where you want to be" Keeper stated, encouraging the young bot. Atom looked up at Keeper not sure what to say.

And it was then that Atom came to his first test as a bot was trying to get to the Prime. Thinking of the Prime as a loved parent, Atom sprang into action and soon the crazy bot was hauled off to the brig. Keeper was impressed. "Well done, Atom. Come, it is time for me to go to my office" Keeper stated, heading off. Atom quickened his pace to keep up with Keeper.

And so for the day, Atom did a superb job of guarding the Prime. It wasn't his interest, but he knew how important the Prime was and did his best to guard the bot. At the end of the shift, Atom was replaced by a different guard and sent to talk with Buster while Chance talked with the Prime, who had nothing but positive things to say about the young bot. Chance nodded and smiled and passed the word along to Buster that Atom had passed his test with flying colors and should be placed in the officer side of the program.

Buster agreed and would see to the switch. Atom soon arrived at where he was to meet Buster. The young bot was tired and worn out, and hoping that he hadn't screwed up. "I was sent to see you, sir" Atom stated.

"Yes Atom" Buster said and smiled. "You past your test with flying colors and therefore are being moved to the officer program."

To say Atom was shocked was an understatement, but he nodded in amazement. 'Thank you sir" atom stated.

"And before you begin that program, you are hereby given a 3 day pass to go see your family or anyone else you want to see. But you need to think about what program you want to study and be ready to make a decision by the time you comeback from this pass" buster stated.

"Yes sir I will" Atom said and with the pass in hand he practically ran home to his parents.

Dirt and the sparklings were at home and Crossbow had just arrived from his training with Skyfire. Neither were expecting a visit from one of the so-called troublemakers, who actually had changed significantly since being in the program. Atom let himself in and called for his parents. Jolly wasn't home and Dirt, being smaller than his son Crossbow, was afraid, and so Crossbow went out and confronted this bot who had burst into their quarters, not even recognizing his own triplet brother.

"Bow easy, it's me Atom"

"Prove it" Bow stated, not believing the bot. Atom knew of only one way to convince he reluctant triplet – reopen the triplet connection bond between the two of them. Atom opened up his side of the triplet bond.

Crossbow was overwhelmed, and realized that at least this brother of his had truly changed. "Welcome home, brother' bow stated and then brought Atom in to see their mother who still was skittish around Atom.

"Mama...I'm sorry" Atom said seeing his mother.

Dirt looked to Crossbow who encouraged his mom, and soon, Dirt was hugging his son Atomsplitter. Dirt loved his son dearly, but trust had been almost shattered and Atom realized that he had much to fix in his relationship within his own family unit. He was still a youngling, but even so, he was more like Crossbow than Switchblade though he realized it would take time before his parents would give him the same level of trust as Bow.

Atom hugged his mother back and snuggled in his embrace. "Mama I'm home for three days"

Dirt realized his son had changed for the better, and though he was still a bit skittish, he held his son close. "I am glad to see you and I hope your father feels the same' dirt stated. Atom told his news while he waited for his father to get home.

"Oh, baby, I am so proud of you" dirt stated, hugging Atom tighter. Crossbow smiled, as he knew when his mama was truly happy, and now was one of those times.

"I don't know what I want to do mama but I have to have an answer in three days when I go back"

Dirt smiled as he remembered back to a time before the triplets had turned into younglings. "You have always seemed to like to take things apart and put them back together, my son, or have you forgotten about that?" Dirt asked.

"I have an idea" Bow stated, "Why don't you spend some time with Dash and see if that helps you remember?"

"It's a good idea bow right now I just want to stay here a while" atom said hoping his dad would be there soon.

Atom didn't have to wait long, as Jolly soon came home, having swung by the med bay on his way home. When Jolly got home and saw Atom, he wasn't sure how to react. Crossbow, seeing the tense look on his father's face, shot an idea across to Atom about helping dad get to the couch and make him feel comfortable, as well as get him some energon. Jolly watched with cautious optics, unsure what his own son was going to do.

Atom appreciated the idea and he went to his father. "Let me help you sit down dad, would you like some energon?" Atom asked as he guided his father to the couch and helped him sit.

Jolly was too shocked to resist and, once comfy, he nodded when asked about needing some energon. Dirt just watched Jolly's reaction as Atom was nothing like he had been before he left. Jolly accepted the energon, but didn't drink until he asked, "did you add anything to it?' Jolly asked, knowing Switchblade and Atom had pulled that prank on him, though not while he was sparked.

"No dad I didn't, I'm sorry for the times I did" atom said.

Jolly was cautious but he drank the energon. Being sensitive to its taste, Jolly was startled when what his son had told his was true. He looked at the bot, cautious optimism in his optics. "So why are you home? Please don't tell me you got kicked out of the program' Jolly stated, worried though he didn't know it was for nothing.

"No dad, I have a three day pass" atom said and explained to his dad what he had told his mom. Jolly was as proud as he felt guilty. HE was proud to see that his son was making something of himself, but he felt guilty and depressed that he hadn't been able to punish his own kid and get this result. "It's okay dad" atom said and snuggled against his father.

Jolly had missed this Atom, the one who constantly tried to get his attention, who caused chaos only when he felt ignored, who never did really anything that damaging when he caused chaos, and who, at the end of the day, just loved to snuggle up to Jolly and Dirt when Crossbow wasn't hogging mommy and daddy. Jolly let the tears fall from his optics. "I've missed you….son" jolly stated, hugging Atom tightly as Crossbow watched and hugged his mother in a bear hug type fashion.

Atom hugged back. "I've missed you too dad, so much." Dirt meanwhile was hugging crossbow back as they watched.

"Dad" Atom asked, "I don't know what to pick for my chosen program of study. I have to have the answer when I get back. Mom said I was good at taking things apart and putting them back together, but I don't know if I am still like that."

Quietly, Jolly went to a special place he had placed one of Atom's favorite things to take apart and put back together when the bot was younger. He hobbled back to the couch and handed Atom not only the object he had taken apart and put together millions of times, but also the tools Jolly and Dirt had saved that Atom had used. They were crude, by most standards, but Jolly and Dirt knew these would be important again someday.

Atom was in awe as he looked at what his father had brought over. "I didn't know you still had this..."

"Dirt convinced me to save it for you, as he knew it would be important again someday" Jolly stated, as he watched as his son quickly took apart the item and quickly put it back together with the rudimentary tools that he had created so long ago. Dirt just watched with a sparkle in his optic as he once again saw his son's optics light up upon working with the object, taking it apart and putting it back together. Atom didn't know how many times he took the thing apart and put it back together.

Crossbow even smiled. "I think you've found your path' dirt stated quietly. Atom looked up and blushed a little not realizing how involved he had gotten. Dirt smiled but soon slipped out, figuring that since Atom and Crossbow were happy with being with dad, he wasn't needed anymore. He went to clean the kitchen by himself and do a few other things. And it wasn't until 30 minutes had passed before Bow, Jolly, and Atom realized Dirt was not in the room.

Atom got up. "Mom where are you?"

"In the kitchen sweetie" Dirt responded softly, not telling his son he was on his hands and knees trying to scrub the floor from a mess the younger sparklings had made with paints.

Atom came in and saw what his mother was doing. "Mom, let me do that"

Dirt felt his son help him off the floor and then easily muscle out the stain. Dirt was a bit happy, shocked, and yet a little sad as he couldn't believe that he wasn't strong enough to get the stain out himself. But he tried not to show any of it, as he didn't want his sons to know he just felt old, especially since jolly was sparked and the younger sparklings were sometimes more than Dirt could handle on this own. Atom kissed his mother's cheek. "Its okay mama, we all need help sometimes"

Dirt nodded. "So did you learn this all in the program or was this buried below the surface?" Dirt asked, as he remembered just how hard it was to get Atom to listen to him, especially when Switchblade was around.

"The surface mama...they separated me from Blade"

Dirt smiled. "If I may ask, how is Blade doing in the program?" Dirt loved his son, but he doubted he was anywhere near as accomplished as Atom.

"Fighting with Ziplock"

Dirt shook his head, and then thought about something. Dirt knew when Switchblade was younger, Blade could be coerced into behaving when his powers were turned off and he couldn't turn them back on on his own. "Maybe I should let Buster and Chance know a little known secret about Blade. But I am glad you are doing so well, my son" Dirt stated.

"They're doing a little better I heard their spikes were removed"

Dirt shook his head again, this was just so much to take in. And then he just started to shake – as a problem he had ignored for several years was now rearing its ugly head in front of his son, and there was nothing Dirt could do to stop it.

"Mom!" Atom cried out and yelled to his brother to call a medic.

After comming the medic, Crossbow helped his father into the kitchen and both saw the bot just shake as something he hadn't fixed from years ago was causing him to shake out of control. Dirt appeared calm, as he had experienced this too many times, but his sons and mate panicked as they realized that Dirt needed help. And recently, Dirt had been shaking more often, as his body was full of viruses.

Thankfully the medic arrived quickly and started his assessment. Dirt passed out before the shaking started. And once the bot stopped shaking and was passed out, the medic was able to better assess the stressed out bot's condition. He found the source of the shaking tremors as well as the viruses spread throughout Dirt's small frame. "Let's get him to the med bay – he needs a cleansing and rebuild" the medic stated. Atom picked his mother up and carried him.

Crossbow asked a trusted friend to watch the sparklings as Bow helped his father to the med bay. Once at the med bay, it fell to Firesong and Fader to begin rebuilding the bot after they got rid of all the viruses, which didn't take as long as they thought it would. It took many hours, but soon, Dirt was rebuilt and his small frame still contained a functioning development chamber, his spark, and his uncorrupted processor, but everything else was rebuilt, including he was now given his spike back. Firesong didn't want to say it, but this whole thing was caused by the way the spike had been carelessly and forcibly removed years ago. Now, Dirt would be much better off.

Father and two of three sons waited for news on Dirt. Fader came out and addressed the three. 'Jolly, Bow, Atom. Dirt is now recovering. His body had to be rebuilt. His processor was not corrupted, nor was his spark or his sparkling chamber. Those were salvaged and placed into his new systems. He is slowly recovering now. You can see him, but don't be too loud and don't let him get too stressed. His systems were damaged when his spike was forcibly removed years ago. He now has a spike, and it cannot be removed. But he is going to need a lot of help to get back to functioning like normal" fader stated. They nodded and went in to Dirt's side.

Dirt woke and looked at them, worry in his optics – worry that they were going to be angry with him for this. "Hello beautiful" jolly said kissing his mate lovingly. Dirt cried, his voice box not quite warmed up. "Shhh, you're alright." Jolly said smiling. Dirt nuzzled the hand that stroked his face. He also attempted to reach out with his hands to hold the hands of his two precious sons, but he was quite coordinated enough to complete the task on his own. His sons helped him.

Elsewhere, as Dirt recovered, Buster and Chance were made aware of what had happened to Dirt due to Switchblade and Atom being in the program. And while the two figured that atom knew, as the bot was on a pass, it was time to let Blade know. Switchblade was in solitary for once again fighting with Ziplock, who was also in solitary confinement for a week. Blade looked up when the door to his cell opened. "You're not getting out yet, but I had some news to deliver regarding your mother" Buster stated in a no-nonsense fashion.

"What about my mother?" Buster told the defiant brat exactly what had been passed along to tell the brat. Buster figured this brat didn't care anyway, and so he showed little compassion as he told this youngling what had happened and then left. "Mama..." switchblade said sounding like a lost sparkling.

Buster had watched through a one way mirror and was shocked to see the bot's reaction. It was not what he had anticipated. Switchblade looked ready to cry.

Buster went back in the cell. "I can't let you out and keep you out, but I can provide a chance for you to go see your mother, as these are special circumstances. What is your choice?" Buster asked, more compassion in his voice, seeing that the bot was not the same one he was used to dealing with.

"I want to see my mama"

Buster nodded. He placed stasis cuffs on the bot and then left with the bot and headed to the med bay. Switchblade didn't resist at all. Soon, Buster arrived at the med bay. Behind him, a much subdued Switchblade was carefully following. When Switchblade saw his mom, he wanted to head for him, but the stasis cuffs prevented him from doing so. And Buster reluctantly let the bot out of the stasis cuffs. Atom, Jolly, and Bow watched carefully, not sure how Blade would act.

Blade rushed to his mother, and like a sparkling would, he was hugging his mother and crying silently. "Mama..."

Dirt was shocked but pulsed love to this son of his. Dirt cried, as he was happy to see this son of his, even if the bot tended to be nothing but trouble. Buster watched, careful to make sure Blade wasn't going to bolt. Blade nuzzled and purred and pulsed love to his mama.

Bow, Atom, and Jolly were shocked, but Bow was the one to speak. 'Why does mom have to be on the verge of a crisis for you to learn just how much mom and dad mean to you?" bow asked. Dirt clicked angrily at Bow, as this was not the time for this, and Bow relented. Dirt would have said something, but his voice box still wasn't quite ready to work yet, and so he had resorted to sparkling-like clicks and sounds.

"I love our mother Bow" Switchblade said then ignored his brother.

Dirt nuzzled Blade, still holding on to his other sons' hands and enjoying the loving pulses from his mate. Dirt couldn't have been happier at the moment to see and know that his son Blade really did love him. Blade nuzzled his mother.

"st…stop…fi…fighting' dirt managed to get out, his vocal processor almost completely online. He was directing it toward his son Blade, but the meaning was clear, even to the other two, and they quit bickering with Blade.

"Yes mama" the trio said.

And then Fader came in. "I understand you all want to see him, but he needs his rest. Please allow him some time" Fader stated carefully guiding all but Buster and Blade out, as he knew they hadn't been there too long. But after a few more minutes, fader even shooed them away so that Dirt could rest.

Buster guided Blade back to his cell. And that was when Blade realized what his mama was telling him, and he was determined to do what his brother Atom had done. Though he knew he had to earn his spike and hormones back first, and that meant either staying away from Ziplock or befriending the bot. Once back in his cell he ran over his choices and decided to ignore the bot.

And while Dirt healed, Blade was released from solitary confinement, and began surprising those who knew nothing of what had happened in his family, but knew him only as a troublemaker. Switchblade began to pay attention in classes, in training, and he began to become more well-known for his determination and skill than for his penchant for fighting. And it didn't take long for the instructors and overseers to take note. Blade didn't realize that as he just kept working hard.

Switchblade also didn't realize that he had earned at least one admirer, as a younger bot who had just entered the program watched as the bot showed and exemplified all the good characteristics of a bot who had been helped by the program. This young bot's name was Poker, and he had been brought in due to causing all sorts of problems at the base he had been from, a place he never wanted to return to as no one ever respected him, not even his own creators.

Switchblade had no idea Poker existed as he was trying to improve and get out. Poker worked just as hard, hoping that his effort would be seen by the bot he emulated. What Poker didn't realize was that even if Switchblade noticed he wouldn't react properly as he still didn't have his spike.

It didn't take long before Chance called Switchblade in to reinstate the bot's spike and turn his hormones back to normal. Blade realized how much he had missed, but he didn't let that stop him from him wanting to get where Atom was, as Atom was now training under Dash. Switchblade didn't like building things, but he now saw what he wanted to do – he wanted to be a medic and he was working hard towards it. It was one day though he noticed Poker.

Poker was struggling with something, but he didn't want to look like an idiot, especially in front of the bot he admired and had a crush on, though neither knew it was more than a crush – it was meant to be. Switchblade came over and offered to help him. Poker blushed as he watched the bot he admired and longed to be like came closer to him. He felt his spark go crazy, but he tried to ignore it, fearing the bot wouldn't feel the same. "Hi, I'm Switchblade"

"I'm … I'm … I'm Poker" Poker stated, stuttering as he was nervous to be so close to the bot he admired.

"It's nice to meet you, would you like some help?" Poker merely nodded, unable to get his vocal processor to work due to extreme nerves. Switchblade smiled at him and started to help him. Between the two, the task was completed and Poker just looked at the bot. Switchblade was so handsome and so "put together" that Poker feared the bot already bonded to someone else. Poker hoped it wasn't true, and in that hope, he quietly got closer to the bot.

"You're beautiful" Switchblade said.

"Thank you. I bet… I bet you say that to a lot of bots' Poker stated, trying to down play his emotions, but Switchblade was extremely sensitive to emotions, hence how he had reacted to his mama's near death experience. And Switchblade could feel there was more here than met the optic.

"No, I've never said it to another." Poker was shocked, and it registered on his face. But his spark was sick of not being listened to, and before Poker could stop himself, he planted a searing hot kiss on Switchblade's lips. Poker was blushing as he did it, and hoped that Switchblade wasn't going to reject him. Switchblade moaned and pulled Poker close against him kissing him back. Poker rubbed his smaller frame up against the larger bot, eager to feel and do more. Blade kissed him deeply running his hands over the other while they kissed.

"Um…um…is there any place more private we can go?" the small jet asked, "As I need you."

"My room" Blade suggested. Poker jumped in Blade's arms and allowed himself to be carried bride style to Blade's newly earned private quarters. Blade kept kissing Poker as they slipped into his room. Poker accepted the gentle, tender kisses and returned them as he got them. The small bot wanted more, but he didn't want to push Blade any further than the youngling was willing to go. They were going to take things as they came.


	51. Chapter 51

Meanwhile, on earth, Dipstick had heard what had happened to his brother and came back to Cybertron, with his mate Rainstorm, while leaving their sparklings with trusted bots back on earth. Dipstick knew he needed to make things right with his older brother.

Blade was all too happy to give him more as it felt right with this bot.

Dipstick found his brother was still in the med bay so he went there.

Poker kissed and followed what blade did, hoping that this would end in a bond.

And once Dipstick reached the med bay, he was shocked to see just how different his brother was from the brother that he had remembered – the one who would have rather threatened and possibly killed him as well as raped him once than protect him like a good older brother would have.

Blade did yearn for a bond like Poker did.

Dipstick went to his brother's side.

Fortunately for Blade and Poker, neither were receptive, so that when they would bond, neither would become sparked.

Dirt opened his optics and looked to his brother, sorrow in his optics. Dirt was remembering all the times and ways he had failed his younger brother, and it hurt, as he realized he had been a failure as an older brother. "Shh, it's alright" Dipstick said.

"I… I'm… I'm so…I'm sorry" Dirt stated through tears as he reached out and was able to stroke his brother's hand.

And while Dipstick was visiting his brother, Rain went to visit his own brothers Snow and Thunder, both of whom had remained at the base of the Prime with their families. It took a while but he finally found his brothers.

Snow and Thunder, upon seeing their triplet brother, ran to him and gave him a great big hug, as they hadn't seen him in years. Snow informed Rain that mom and dad no longer lived at the base of the Prime but on the Moon base. Rain had wondered why mom and dad were able to visit him so often on earth, but now he understood. He told of their frequent visits before talk turned to their families.

Thunder talked first, then rain, and then Snow. Snow told his brothers that he and his mate had lost a sparkling, who had been sparked without a spark and also had a special needs daughter, but they had learned how to muddle through it, and how they wouldn't change things. Rain was sorry to hear that and said so. Snow hugged his brother in thanks. And with that the three talked of old times and fond memories.

And while that was going on, Flasher was working with Shortstock and the other sparklings when Keeper stopped by to see his twin. What keeper didn't expect was that Shortstock's spark was going to recognize something Flasher had hoped the bot would never learn.

Flasher looked up when he saw his brother. "This is a surprise"

"Just because I am Prime doesn't mean I get to ignore my own twin brother" Keeper stated, enjoying the fact that flasher always seemed to be able to help Keeper deal with the stress, especially when Kit and Saber were busy. Keeper had no idea he was sparked, but knowing that his mates were busy, he had come to his twin just for some attention.

"It's so rare now though" Flasher said when he saw Shortstock staring at Keeper.

"It's not polite to stare, son" flasher stated, and he tried to get Shortstock to stop, but Shortstock didn't and his spark made a revelation to the young bot that while the young bot didn't understand, it had long lasting complications. Flasher had a sudden sinking feeling.

"You're my daddy too, aren't you?" Shortstock asked, the look of knowing on his face. There was no more denying it, and both keeper and Flasher sighed before Keeper answered the young bot.

"Yes Shortstock I am"

Shortstock hugged Keeper. "I will keep the secret" Shortstock stated, surprising both Flasher and Keeper. "And I will call you Uncle Keeper."

Keeper hugged Shortstock back. "Thank you Shortstock"

Shortstock nuzzled Keeper before going back to help with the other sparklings. Flasher and Keeper still couldn't believe it, as they never expected the little one to handle the truth so well.

"I always feared if...when he found out" Flasher said.

"Looks like we had nothing to worry about' Keeper stated, as he sat to just spend time with his twin, and help Flasher watch the little ones.

And yet elsewhere, Highrider was snooping around in Jack's lab. It was a big no-no, but no one had told that to Highrider, who was curious and fascinated by some of the machine that lay within, unaware they were rejected prototypes for different things. Highrider looked at this and that not aware what was going to happen.

Kryptonight, who had come back to visit the base, saw Highrider mess with the old machine. Krypto, aware that Jack's lab was not to be messed with, was soon absorbed into a weird ray of light along with Highrider as they traveled back in time, but this time with a bit of a twist. They would be able to see the past, but unable to interact with it as previous trips had been able to do. Highrider knew the time they were in and it filled him with pain.

The two watched as Highrider's parents, loving though they were, were forced to bond their only son with the son of another certain family, an abusive bot, due to the fact that Highrider's parents were much wealthier and threatened with death, they had no choice but to force Highrider to bond to a bot who was not destined to be his mate. He didn't want to see this, as the memory was too painful. Kryptonight was appalled at the scene, and gently hugged Highrider. Highrider cried as they watched and saw his younger self pine for his true mate who came to him when he could.

"I'm so sorry, my son" Highrider's mother said gently and full of sorrow. "If I had my choice, I wouldn't force you to bond with that despicable mech, but I don't want to see you be slaughtered in front of us before we are subsequently killed. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, as you were our miracle sparkling. Never before or after you came were we able to have a sparkling. I don't like this any more than you or your father, but we did it so that you would be able to live."

"He beats me and you don't seem to care, you tell me to stop doing whatever it is I'm doing. I don't do anything and he beats me"

Highrider's mother held his son closely. "Son, it is not that I don't care. There is nothing I can do to stop it, as they have beaten your father and I so that we are unable to say no. Your father has been stabbed several times by his parents and I have been raped. I want to help you so much, but no one is powerful enough to go against them."

"I would rather die if I can't be with the one I love"

"If it were only so simple" the mother responded.

"He is going to end up killing me" the young Highrider said. "Unless I somehow outlive him..."

"Primus has a special purpose for you. He told us from the beginning, and thus your were given to us. I don't know what that entails, son, but I am sure of this, Primus will do things in his time."

Highrider pulled away from his mother's arms. "I would be better off dead"

"Primus won't let you die" his mother told him.

"I'm already dead inside, just because I'm alive physically means nothing"

Highrider's mother just cried. He didn't know why he felt like he had to push this. He knew his son didn't belong with this monster, but Primus had a plan. He needed Highrider to temporarily bond to this unsavory mech to spark Onyx so that Mirage could be sparked. Highrider left and was beaten as soon as he came in.

Highrider was devastated to see this unwelcome scene, but suddenly things changed, and they were at a different place and time. This was the day Kryptonight and his twin Slugbug lost their parents. Highrider watched as the two loving parents were taking care of their sparklings when Decepticons came in and began to demand that the seeker and his grounder mate join the cons, when the two wanted nothing to do with the war. Highrider found himself holding Kryptonight.

"We will never join you" stated the seeker, as his mate stood by him, hoping that their sparklings were safe where they had been hidden. But it didn't take long before the young gunformer slaughtered both the seeker and his mate for defying him. And then, seeing the crib, the gunformer demanded a search of the premises and found the two small sparklings. He threw them in a cage and hauled them off. Highrider just watched holding onto Krypto.

Krypto remembered this horrible day. And then time moved forward a bit to where the two little sparklings, who had been abused and beaten by the cons, made good their escape. How they had crawled, just the two of them over to the Autobot base. It shouldn't have been possible for such sparklings to survive, but survive they did. They were found by who they were supposed to be found by.

When Krypto and Slugbug were adopted by Mirage and Optimus, it was only then that Highrider realized the importance of his forced bond to the monster – it was because Mirage needed to exist. Before long the two were where they were supposed to be.

Krypto was happy to be home. "Grandma, just a word of advice, it is usually not a good idea to mess with anything in Wheeljack's lab" the seeker medic stated.

"I didn't know" Highrider said

Krypto hugged the bot. "I wasn't trying to be nasty, grandma, I was just letting you know because you probably had never been told. Shall we grab some energon?' Krypto asked, smiling. Highrider nodded and rubbed his swollen abdomen.

Krypto noticed. "Expecting are we?" Krypto asked.

Highrider nodded. "Yes, Firesong was returned to me and these are his I carry"

Krypto smiled. 'then let's get you some energon – mommy" the medic stated, just like he spoke in the med bay to expecting bots.

Highrider chuckled. "Mommy huh?"

"What can I say? I'm a medic and that is how I often tell bots they are sparked. I call them mother or mom. Mommy is usually reserved for those who are family or very close friends" Krypto stated. Highrider rubbed Krypto's helm.

Elsewhere, the old guard, Dagger was raising his sparked sons alone, as Slice had wanted nothing to do with the bot, even though they were bonded. Dagger made sure his almost younglings were happy even with Slice not being around.

Dagger had tried to make it in the med bay, a place he loved, but he had been chased off by the younger medics, and so he had gone back to being a guard. But he loved his sons and made sure they had what they needed, except for the love of a father who seemed to not want to be involved with their lives. Dagger sighed rubbing his back after his little ones were in bed and commed a trusted baby sitter.

Once the babysitter arrived, Dagger left for work early, as he wanted to see if Slice was willing to even talk to him. Dagger missed Slice so bad. Dagger remembered being told of how Slice had defended him against Ratchet, but it seemed like nothing Dagger did could bring Slice back into his life. But still, he had to try. He found slice and tried to talk to him. Slice had tried to get the job Primus had promised him, but every time he tried, he was too shy and not confident enough. And so, after having been rejected again, Slice was finally willing to admit, maybe he really did need Dagger, and not just for confidence, but Slice also needed love.

"Slice can we talk, please?" Slice nodded and allowed dagger into his small, meek, and ramshackle quarters. It was obvious that Slice hadn't gained the confidence he needed to even get a quarters he deserved, and it broke Dagger's spark. "Slice...I love you and want you back"

Slice began to cry, as he was relieved to hear that he was still loved. 'I… I want… I want to be… back with you" Slice finally said. "I need… you and your love." Dagger moved and pulled slice into his arms kissing him deeply.

Slice kissed back, and soon his slight battle for dominance meant that Slice was soon in control of things. 'Let's go home….together" Slice stated. Dagger knew he was scheduled to work, but someone owed him a favor. Dagger made a quick comm and went home with slice. The babysitter was caught off guard, but quickly understood and left. Slice was nervous as to how their sparklings, near youngling sons would react to him coming into the picture now.

"They're in bed" dagger said. Slice nodded. He longed for intimacy and began stroking Dagger's groin plating. Dagger moaned and bucked.

"Sounds like someone is in need" Slice stated, his confidence starting to come out.

"Need you...so bad..."

Slice felt overwhelm with the urge to knock his mate up, as they only had two almost youngling sons, and both had wanted a bigger family. "It is time for more sparklings, and I am going to put them right in your hot little over" Slice stated as he continued his ministrations.

Dagger moaned. "Yessss...fill me full of your sparklings..."

Slice guided his larger mate back to the berth room. 'Prepare for me to take that sweet valve baby. Cause I'm going to give you as many sparklings as you can handle" Slice stated, his own partially aroused yet large spike hanging out for Dagger to see. Dagger got on his knees and started to suck his mate's spike. Slice was amazed by the warm mouth around his member, but once his was at full mast, he didn't want his spike in his mate's mouth, much as it felt good, he wanted it where it counted – in his mate's valve.

When slice was ready dagger laid back and spread open for his mate. And though they hadn't faced in years, since the near younglings were sparked, Slice still found that his mate's love tunnel fit perfectly around his spike. And since they hadn't interfaced in years, Slice was gentle as he started thrusting in and out of Dagger's little used valve. Dagger moaned and clung to slice.

Slice was gentle and loving yet dominant as he took his mate. "I want…. To see…. ugh….nnn…. to see…oooo… your spark, baby" Slice stated. Dagger happily released his spark to his mate. Slice released his spark and the sparks connected, having longed for each other for so long, and both overloaded hard as dagger's spark changed colors, indicating he was in fact carrying. Dagger clung to his mate after the overload.

Slice gently rubbed his mate's helm. "I don't plan on leaving ever again until Primus takes my spark. I know I have work ahead of me, but I want to be the second parent, I want to help raise the sparklings and most of all, I want to be here for you, love" Slice stated, making Dagger feel better, as he could tell Slice meant every word he said.

"I love you, I've missed you so much our babies need your love"

"From this point forward, neither you nor our babies will be denied my love. I love you with all my spark" slice stated. He had learned this the hard way, but he had found his way back. Dagger kissed his mate and for the first time in a long time snuggled into his mates arms. Slice soon snuggled into his mate, and the two slept.

Come morning, slice let Dagger sleep in while he went to help the young ones, not expecting the trouble he was going to get. The two young ones reacted badly seeing Slice, the commotion woke Dagger and he got up. Slice was trying to help the almost younglings, but neither wanted to listen to Slice and were smarting off. Slice was yelling and screaming at the two, and by the time Dagger came out, Slice was spanking one over his knee while the other one was in the corner awaiting his turn, though neither wanted to listen to this stranger.

"Slice enough, boys you will behave for your father" dagger said.

"Why should we bother to listen to a "father" who was never been there for us, never been around us, and for all we know, never wanted us in the first place?" the older of the two spouted off.

"Silence enough, your father is back in our lives and isn't going anywhere."

The older son spit oil in disgust. He didn't want this strange bot around, but once the bot left, the younger one, the one more like Slice, even though they were twins, actually nuzzled the bot, having always missed having a relationship with his father. Slice held the younger one while dagger dealt with the older in private. The older twin, Server, wanted nothing to do with this new bot that he had believed 'abandoned" all of them.

Dagger told him to give him a chance. "Son if you love me at all please give him a chance, he wants to make things right"

"Fine" Server responded a bit sarcastically.

"Son please" Dagger begged. "I need you to actually try, for me"

'I'll try, but I don't promise anything" server stated, which was as close as Dagger was going to get to the answer he wanted to hear.

"Thank you baby" Dagger said and kissed his sons helm. "I love you." Server nuzzled his mama. He loved Dagger and didn't want to see Dagger hurt and that was why he had reacted so strongly to Slice's re-entry into the family. Dagger nuzzled his son back and held him close for a little bit. "Things will be better"

"I just don't want your hurt again, mama" Server stated.

"I know baby, but I don't think your father is going to hurt me again."

"How do you know, mama?" Server asked.

"I feel it here" Dagger said and put his hand over his spark. Server still didn't like this, but if his mama was willing to trust the bot, he could at least let the bot get to know him a bit.

Meanwhile Slice was holding the young and smaller of the two, a bot named Sliver. Sliver purred nuzzling Slice. "My, you are an affectionate little one" Slice stated.

"Missed you daddy"

"I missed you too, baby" Slice stated. Sliver nuzzled before just holding onto daddy. "Daddy promises to be around a lot more, my son."

"Mommy has missed you"

"Daddy has made some poor decisions and mistakes; daddy isn't perfect, but daddy will try to be the best daddy he can be" Slice told his son.

"Good" Sliver said. Slice smiled, he enjoyed finally being able to hold his son. Dagger and Server soon came back out. Slice and Sliver were enjoying each other's company, which made Dagger smile. Dagger gently nudged Server who apologized. Slice accepted the apology and apologized himself to the near youngling. Server accepted it. And soon the family was becoming that – a family. Dagger was happy and knew things would be better now.

Elsewhere, Hide and Hound were now younglings and were looking forward when they could reaffirm their bond. They were still too young, but it wouldn't be long. They spent as much time together as they could and couldn't wait to be together. Siren smiled as he watched the two interact, having missed seeing the love between his parents. They would lounge about and steal kisses when they thought no one was looking.

"Ah ah. You aren't old enough yet" Siren stated gently laughing as his parents grumped about his intrusion. "Look, you wouldn't let me do things that weren't good for me, I am just returning the favor."

"Knew that would bite us in the aft at some point" Ironhide grumped.

"Well, I can either advise you, or I could go behind your backs and tell Mirage, Optimus, Pincer, Buster and Starlight and let them deal with you" Siren stated. They both groaned knowing they would never hear the end of it then.

"But I won't go that route, as I know you guys are close to being able to reaffirm your bond. I just want you to wait until you can" Siren stated.

"Yeah yeah" Ironhide grumped but did smile at Siren.

"Be glad it was me and not Ironwill who caught you" Siren stated and winked. Hound chuckled as Ironwill was just like Ironhide. Siren hugged his parents and while Hound smiled, Ironhide, remembering how Siren had been before he had passed let a small tear drip out of his optic. It was a tear of joy.

"Love ya son"

"Love you too" Siren stated, glad to have his parents back. Ironhide and Hound visited with their son for a time.

Soon, Pincer came with Boltcutter, and while Siren left with his mate, Pincer took the rebellious younglings home. Ironhide rolled his optics. "Behave, or I'll have Optimus punish you' Pincer stated.

"You serious?" Pincer nodded, which Hide had learned the hard way that this bot was not bluffing.

"Fine whatever" Ironhide said much like his old self. Mirage saw the trio come home and happily welcomed them. Ironhide and Hound smiled at Mirage.

"Welcome home, babies. How are we doing?" Mirage asked, rubbing Hound's helm, as Hound had been sparked to Mirage and his mates.

"Restraining barely" Hound said leaning into the touch.

"Don't worry, baby. You and Hide will be there soon" Mirage stated, rubbing Hide's helm as well.

"We keep gettin' interrupted" Hide said.

"That's because you two aren't old enough yet. Once you are old enough, Primus will provide you the perfect opportunity" Mirage stated.

"We're consentin"

"Just be patient, Hide. Primus will provide the time and the place when it is time" Mirage stated reassuringly. Hide gave him a look of your kidding right. Mirage nodded, but his look also was one of don't cross your bounds. Ironhide grumped. Mirage turned the bot around and swatted his aft.

"Hey" Ironhide said and moved back.

"Don't hey me. Right now you're still a youngling, and since I am a mother figure, it is my job to discipline" Mirage stated. Ironhide bit back his words.

"Just be glad it was me and not Optimus or Buster" Mirage stated. He may not have said anything but the look on his face said it all.

"Now why don't you go help with the young ones" Mirage asked. Ironhide didn't really want to but Hound tugged him away.

"Same hide as always" Mirage stated to Pincer.

"He was like this before?"

'Yep" Mirage stated.

"Lovely" Pincer said.

"He's a good bot, don't be too hard on him" Mirage stated.

"Could have fooled me"

"Pincer, Hide's spark is older than even Optimus's. Hide has seen it all and now he is getting to live once again." Pincer nodded at Mirage's words.

Elsewhere, Optimus was off visiting Sunny, as Sunny's mates were busy and Sunny didn't like being left alone. Optimus was currently holding Sunny was snuggled close. "Thank you for coming dad"

"You're welcome, Sunny" Optimus stated, gently rubbing Sunny's helm. Sunny purred as he rested in the strong arms. "Have you been getting in enough time with your mates?"

"I wouldn't mind a bit more dad, Chance is so busy guarding Keeper and doing the program and Sides seems to have been given more shifts. The same with Rave" Sunny said. "I get left alone a lot."

Optimus listened and was already figuring on ways to help Sunny and his mates spend at least a little more time with him. "I'll do my best to help you, sunny" Optimus stated.

"Thanks dad" sunny said resting and enjoying this time with dad. Optimus silently commed his son Keeper and let the bot know that Sunny was feeling a bit neglected by his mates. Keeper sent a comm back that he would work the schedule so that Chance, Rave, and Sides would have a bit of time off once Keeper got back to his office as he was visiting with his twin at the time being. Optimus didn't tell sunny but just held him.

Keeper soon made it back to his office and reworked the schedules so that Rave, Chance, and Sides would all get some time off to be with Sunny, who longed to have some of their attention, as Sunny, when not teaching, was often left on his own with the sparklings. Optimus just remained with Sunny, as he got a silent comm of what Keeper had done and to expect the three to be heading home soon. Optimus smiled and quietly commed other bots to come and take the sparklings, and they quickly showed up to take the sparklings. Sunny was worried, but Optimus calmed him. "You need a break from the sparklings, son" was all Optimus said.

"Ok dad" sunny said trusting his dad. Optimus held Sunny nice and close, which made the yellow bot feel good, but it wasn't quite what he wanted. Optimus knew that soon, Sunny would be getting a big surprise.

Meanwhile, Rave, Chance, and Sides were surprised to find that they had been given time off. They didn't understand it, and when Chance spoke with Keeper, the Prime told him why they had been given time off – their mate Sunny needed them. Chance shared that with Rave and Sides and soon all three headed for home, unsure how they were going to spend time with Sunny as there were so many sparklings to watch. None of the three realized that Optimus had already taken care of that.

A short time later sunny looked up in surprise when he saw his mates come in. Optimus just smiled, and watched the look on everyone's face as they realized the sparklings were elsewhere. But when Chance and Rave saw Optimus holding Sunny, they knew who had masterminded this and they were grateful as they had missed being with Sunny as much as Sunny had missed being with them. "I think I will excuse myself" Optimus stated, giving Sunny one more kiss on the helm and also giving Sides a hug before he left.

When the door was shut sunny ran to his mates. He clung and kissed each of them deeply. "I've missed you so" squeaked Sunny as he was gently attended to by each of his mates.

"We've missed you too sweetspark." Sunny was truly happy that all of his mates were there, but with getting to see Chance the least, he was especially happy to see him, as were Rave and Sides.

"Oh loves, I'm so glad you're here. I'm so lonely without all of you"

"Where are all the sparklings?" Sides asked. He wanted to make sure nothing was going to ruin their time together.

"Dad had others come get them" sunny said.

"Good old Optimus, he always seems to know what is best for a bot" Rave stated as he ran his hands down Sunny's back side. Sunny moaned.

"Sounds like someone is in need of lots of attention' Chance stated, as he joined Rave rubbing Sunny, although Chance chose to directly rub Sunny's pert aft.

"Yessss...please..." Sides smiled as he finally realized why his twin had felt so down. Sides soon joined in the fun, which didn't even make it back to the berth room. Sunny writhed and moaned for all their spikes.

Sides and Rave spoiled Sunny first while chance waited, as he didn't want to hurt poor sunny. But when it came Chance's turn, and Sides and rave were busy with each other, Chance was gentle and loving as he thrusted his hot spike deep inside Sunny. Sunny moaned clinging to chance.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been around as much" Chance stated as he loving took Sunny. "Maybe Buster and I need to find another bot to help us run the program we started."

Sunny moaned. "Ironhide...he's restless"

Chance smiled, as he hadn't thought of him. "I will have to wait until he is an adult, but I don't see why we can't have him help run the program."

"A month...or...ohhh...longer"

Chance nodded in understanding. "Do you feel like having a spark bond, love?" Chance asked.

"Yessss...please..." Chance nudged Rave and Sides, who soon were well aware that Sunny had wanted a spark bond. The four sparks flew up and united. Rave watched as his spark and Chance's changed color. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or not about that, but with the pleasure overwhelming him, he focused on that and didn't worry about the other as overloaded watched over all four mates several times. Soon they all cuddled and rested when sunny had the idea of having one of them in his aft, one in valve and him sucking the other.

"What are you thinking, love?" rave asked to Sunny.

"I want all of you to have me at once"

'Are you sure you want that?" Chance asked, as he knew both he and Rave had pretty large spikes.

''Yes I want that very much"

"Any preference on who you want where?" sides asked, feeling the need come off his twin.

"I want to suck your spike Siders, and chance I want in my aft and rave you in my valve"

The three did as asked with one exception. Sides placed himself so that his spike would be in Sunny's mouth, but Side's mouth would be able to suck on Sunny's spike. Sunny was soon moaning around his brother's spike as he was taken.

After several minutes in this position, all four overloaded, and Sunny was content as content could be.

The next morning, all three of his mates were still there, and that was when Sunny wondered if they hadn't told him something. "Loves did I miss something?" Sunny asked confused.

Rave spoke up. "We were sent home from where we were, and when we checked our schedules before we came home, we saw that we had been given a week off, each one of us, for "Family matters" Rave stated. Sunny smiled happily hearing that.

"So basically, you're stuck with us all week" Chance stated, as he hugged the yellow Lambo. Sunny hugged back smiling. Chance hadn't closed his groin plating from the session the night before and so both Rave and Sunny were able to see that Chance, though just out of recharge, was almost completely stiff in his spike. Both Sunny and Rave wanted that spike in them.

Sides smiled. "You gotta pick one of them love"

"Sunny, would it break your spark if I took Rave first and then you?" Chance asked, knowing that they had been sent back here to show Sunny love. Sunny shook his head no.

Chance became the dominant bot he could be and began to command Rave around, which the bot loved, and he loved it even more that his other two mates were seeing this. It made it so hot for the seeker. "Open up" Chance commanded to the seeker. Rave moaned and opened for chance. Chance slipped his thick, throbbing, stiff spike into Rave's valve from behind, drawing out moans and mewls of pleasure out of the seeker while Sunny and Sides had pulled out their own Spikes and were using their hands on them as they watched the hot scene. Rave moaned and begged for more.

Chance slammed into the seeker, causing the seeker's vision to go white and soon Rave overloaded and passed out. Chance cooled off a bit, as he had overloaded inside the seeker. "Shall I take you next, sunshine?" Chance asked. Sunny nodded and kissed chance.

"How do you want it, Sunny?' Chance asked, seeing that Sides had overloaded from the previous scene and was passed out on the berth with a smile on his face.

"Anyway you want to give it to me" sunny said.

Chance started slow and sensual, as Sunny tended to like it, but every once in a while Sunny wanted it hard and fast, and so Chance wanted to leave that option open as well. Sunny moaned and clung to chance. Chance ran his hand along Sunny's hot groin plating. "Open up for me, my little Sunshine" Chance stated huskily, still keeping up his ministrations. Sunny slid his panel open. Chance gently manipulated Sunny's valve and spike to make sure the Lambo was ready for Chance's thick, stiff, hot spike.

"Oh baby...mmmm...please..." And as Chance gently slides into Sunny's valve, both Sides and Rave started coming to. Sunny moaned and clung to Chance.

And while the four sparkmates spent more time together, Switchblade and his new mate Poker were making themselves excel in their program. Poker wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but Switchblade hoped that if he could make it into the officer side, which he would be able to study and become a medic. Poker encouraged him and Switchblade did the same for poker.

Buster assessed the situation, and decided that it was time to test the two, as they were excelling in all aspects of their chosen program. Buster had no idea that Poker and Switchblade were mates. As far as he knew, they were friends. Poker and Switchblade had hid away in a hallway and were kissing each other.

Footsteps were heard and the two stopped. "Poker, Switchblade Buster requires your presence right now" the bot stated. Switchblade was used to the low pitched mech as this had been the one sent to take him to the brig and get him whenever he was called To Buster/Chance's office or he was in trouble. Switchblade nodded and was nervous as they went.

The mech led them to the office and let them in. "Thank you" Buster stated and the mech left. "I am pleased by all that you two have achieved. It seems that now you both have qualified for the test to enter the officers' side of the program. Now I haven't decided as to what I would use for the test, but I wanted to tell you, that you have qualified, and once I know more, we will proceed with the test." Both were more than surprised to hear that and thanked buster.

Buster dismissed the two, giving them a chance to be at home, together. They happily took the chance and rushed home. "I can't believe we qualify" stated poker, excitedly kissing his mate.

"Neither can I" Switchblade said kissing back.

"The thing is, I have no idea what I want to do. I don't even know what I am good at" Poker stated, as he had never been encouraged by family. Instead, he had been ridiculed.

"What do you like to do beloved?"

Poker shrugged, as he had always been told he was no good. The one thing he could remember that he liked was that he liked studying things and exploring, but that had been so long ago.

"Come on love I know there is something" Switchblade said and named off various things.

"Well, when I was left alone when I was a tiny sparkling, I enjoyed studying things and exploring. But I was so discouraged from hearing nothing but ridicule that I just don't know myself anymore" Poker stated.

"You have my support in everything, no matter what you want to do"

"I will maybe see if they have that type of a program, but first we have to worry about passing the test' Poker stated, enjoying his mates ministrations, especially since Poker's receptive phase was early, though he didn't know it and Switchblade didn't know it either. Switchblade kissed his mate lazily.

"More….ugh….more please" Poker stated. Switchblade picked poker up and carried him to their berth. Poker was excited, and as they headed for the berth, he could feel his systems heat up. Switchblade laid him down he began worshipping his mate's body. Poker mewled softly as Switchblade showered him with love. The small bot wanted to face, but would take things at whatever pace Blade decided to set.

"What do you need baby"

"Need you… in me….need spark bond…ugh…ngh" Poker stated, enjoying the pleasant sensations that were wracking his body.

"Then you shall have it baby"

"Please be gentle….. You're so big" Poker stated, moaning and mewling in pleasure.

"I will baby" Switchblade said and took his time. Poker enjoyed the slow session and soon released his spark. Switchblade released his to join with his mates.

Neither saw it, but as they combined, Poker's spark changed colors. Poker was now sparked, but neither knew it, as they had been careful to time their receptive phases so that they didn't become sparked before they crossed over into the other program, but Primus had other ideas, hence he had caused Poker's receptive phase to be at a time when he knew they would figure that they weren't receptive and would interface.

Switchblade kissed his mate lovingly as they cuddled afterwards not knowing his mate was sparked. Poker snuggled into his mate and soon fell into a pleasant recharge, happy to have such a loving mate. Switchblade sighed contently even as he drifted off.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Swoop was starting to act strange, acting much like Bluesky did when she was sparked. Bluesky felt bad for what she had done to her mate, but she did her best to help him, including making a nest. Sky had talked to Soundwave who had dealt with this before, so she was prepared when her mate became dominant in his requests to satiate his sexual needs. Swoop's body was soon ready to lay his legs that he carried not sure why he felt the way he did.

"Come, love, I think it is time for you to get on the nest" Sky stated gently, directing her mate as she had seen the signs that Soundwave had warned her were probably going to happen when Swoop would be ready to lay his eggs.

"Me Swoop feel funny" Swoop said soon on the nest.

Bluesky gently stroked her mate's face and calmed him as he began to lay his 6 eggs. Sky had no idea just how much of Swoop's need to spark would come out when she had teased his valve. Swoop made pained sounds as he pushed the first egg out.

Bluesky pulsed love, as the large eggs began coming out. "You can do this baby. Just keep going" Sky stated, comming Soundwave to come, as he had the best experience with this, as she wanted to make sure they were doing this right. Soundwave came and went to Swoops side and they both encouraged Swoop as the dinobot pushed the first of the large eggs.

It took several long hours before Swoop pushed out all six of the extremely large eggs, even larger than Grimlock's had been, but then, Soundwave had to remember that Bluesky was Optimus's daughter, and that would explain the size. Swoop fell into recharge and Sky stayed close by, having been told it was important to be around now as Swoop couldn't leave the nest. Sky asked for Soundwave to ask for time off for her, so that she could be with Swoop who needed her now more than ever.

"Statement I will make the arrangements" Soundwave assured her and he headed to see Keeper.

Many hours later, after Sky had learned that her brother had granted her request, Swoop woke up. He needed to face and to face now. He saw his mate lying nearby. Swoop made needful sounds.

"I'm here, my love, what do you need?" Sky asked, trying to gauge what her mate needed.

"Need pretty Sky" Swoop said. Bluesky opened up all her platings and then began to lick her mate's groin panel, not sure what Swoop wanted, but she wanted to be ready for whatever he wanted. Swoop let her do that for several minutes before saying he wanted her aft. Sky submissively presented her aft port, allowing her mate to dominate her. Swoop was gentle even as he took her aft and after their overloads wanted her valve. She did as asked, as she herself was horny from carrying sparklings as well. Swoop took her until they couldn't go anymore and he went about keeping the eggs warm.

The next day, Blue sky noticed Swoop was asleep, but his needy valve was showing. She began to tease it, licking it and tasting her mate's lube as she tried bringing him pleasure to wake him up for just a few minutes at least, as she had energon for him. Eventually Swoop overloaded and woke with a surprised sound.

'Energon my love" Sky stated as she handed over a large cube.

It took Swoop several moments before his processor processed things and the energon was accepted. Sky hoped Swoop wasn't angry with her, as he seemed to take a while to process things. Swoop drank the energon and nuzzled Sky. Sky felt better and nuzzled her mate back. Swoop made a crooning sound and stretched his wings a bit. Bluesky went around and helped her mate stretch his wings as well as massaging joints to help her mate. Swoop made a happy crooning sound. Sky smiled, as she knew her mate was happy with her. She had learned that through the years she had spent with him.

"Me Swoop need pretty Sky"

Bluesky opened her platings again. "What do you need, my love" Sky asked gently.

"Need pretty Sky's aft"

"Swoop, my aft is a little sore from yesterday, could you please use my valve instead?" Sky asked, hoping not to piss off her mate. The more animalistic part of Swoop didn't want the valve but Swoop nodded. Bluesky did something that she hoped would help – she got down on her hands and knees and let Swoop take her valve from behind, hoping to appease her mate. It was enough to fool Swoop.

Bluesky was relieved, as for as gentle as Swoop tried to be, his taking of her aft last night had darn near made her bleed energon . Soon enough Swoop brought them both to overload not realizing how he had hurt her last night. Unable to leave her mate, and while Swoop was asleep, Sky called Firesong to come check her out. It wasn't that she didn't trust her brothers; she just didn't want them to react poorly, as she didn't think that they would understand.

Firesong came. "What can I do for you Blue?" Bluesky explained the situation with Swoop and then asked Firesong to check her aft port as well as the sparklings.

"Of course" Firesong said and gently checked Bluesky over he tended to her aft gently soothing the pain and discomfort before checking the sparklings. "You're developing just fine"

"How soon can he take my aft again, as he seems to want to take my aft more now, even since he laid his 6 large eggs?" Blue asked.

"Try and hold him off until tomorrow" Firesong said. "Then you'll be good to go but if you have to inject this into his neck" He said giving her something. "It will knock him out a little"

"Thank you, and please, don't tell my brothers. I love them, but they wouldn't understand" Bluesky stated. "I'm afraid they would go after Swoop who has always been such a good mate."

"My lips are sealed" Firesong said. Bluesky smiled and then snuggled up to her mate and fell into recharge. Swoop was still out for a good several hours. Bluesky was glad as she finally got some sleep as well.

Eventually Swoop woke needing energon. Bluesky was still out as she was exhausted. She was sparked, but much of her energy had gone to taking care of her mate who couldn't leave his nest for very long – mostly only to relieve oneself or maybe get energon. Swoop gave her a nuzzle and left his nest only long enough to get a blanket, and energon. He covered her with the blanket and put energon by her and drank his own.

It was several more minutes before Sky woke, finding energon by her and a blanket over her. Swoop made a soft trilling sound. Bluesky smiled, but it was a tired smile as well as a forced smile, as Sky knew Swoop didn't mean to, but she felt like her needs were being ignored. Swoop got her to come to the nest and nuzzled her. She barely had the strength to make it, but she did and nuzzled her mate quickly before falling back asleep, having drank her energon. Swoop held her close even as he was on the nest. And now, Sky finally felt the love she needed. She purred in her sleep, glad to be with her mate. Sky purred even as he fell asleep.

Elsewhere, Dirt was slowly getting stronger. All of his and his sparkmate's babies that were able to help, helped out. He was still weak and still getting used to his new body. Jolly supported him every step of the way and told him more than once how much he loved him. Dirt appreciated all the support and love, and he also enjoyed that he now had a spike again. In private one night Jolly told him that the sooner Dirt got well enough the sooner they would christen the new spike. Dirt made slow and steady progress, knowing it was the best way to go to recover. They continued supporting Dirt and encouraged him.

And in not too much longer, Dirt was healthy enough to christen the new spike. Jolly smiled as he watched Dirt become himself once more so proud of his mate. "Now am I more mech than femme?" Dirt asked innocently, though the question deeply hurt Jolly as he still couldn't believe he had said that.

Jolly looked away. "I never should have said that..."

"Look, my love, we all make mistakes. Primus knows I have made more than my fair share. But right now, I want to love you" Dirt stated. Jolly looked to Dirt then. "Well, what do you say?" Dirt asked, revealing his spike.

"Take me Dirt." Dirt smiled, as for the first time in a long time, he felt like a complete mech. Jolly let Dirt lead. It didn't take long before Dirt thrusted his thick new spike deep into his mate. Jolly moaned loudly clinging to Dirt feeling that spike inside of him. Dirt couldn't believe the difference having a real spike made, but he didn't want to hurt his mate, and so he took Jolly slowly and gently.

Jolly let out all kinds of moans and cries of pleasure as he was taken. It wasn't too much longer before both overloaded, and overloaded hard. Jolly had a few small overloads combined with the big one from feeling Dirt's fluid in him. "Did that satisfy you, my love?" Dirt asked, a bit nervous.

"It did baby, did you like it?" Dirt nodded and then curled into his mate, too tired to do much else. Jolly settled and they rested.

Meanwhile, back on earth, Jazzmin was trying to find little Jazz who had wandered off. Jazz was crawling/stumbling around the base exploring. Jazz soon found himself in the med bay, not realizing it was Ratchet's day off. He knew it was the med bay and so looked for his favorite medic. Reactor was the first one to see Jazz, and knew that it wasn't good for sparklings to be in the med bay. "Hey little Jazz, Ratchet isn't here. Come to me, please" Reactor asked warmly. Jazz seemed to study Reactor for a minute or two before going to him. And with his mate also working in the med bay, Reactor soon brought Jazz to Ratchet's quarters while Jazzmin came to the med bay for answers. "Jazz found his way here looking for Ratchet, so Reactor's taken him there"

Jazzmin thanked the bot and then headed toward his mama's place. Reactor passed Jazzmin in the hallway as Reactor had dropped of Jazz while Jazzmin went to go look for the bot. Ratchet meanwhile was playing with Jazz. Jazz was giggling as Ratchet played with him. Ratchet laughed and smiled. Jazzmin soon came and was relieved to find Jazz with his mama. "He wander off?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, but I am glad he managed to get to you, mama" Jazzmin stated.

"So am I, but it was smart he checked the med bay"

"I am surprised he let Reactor take him to you, as Jazz is usually picking about who he goes to" Jazzmin stated.

"Jazz is a good judge of character." Jazzmin nodded and smiled. "Get yourself some energon son and sit a while." Jazzmin nodded, grabbed some energon and sat and chatted with his mama while Jazz enjoyed being held by Ratchet. While they talked Ratchet would now and then tickle Jazz a bit holding the young, former saboteur. Jazz loved all the love and attention he was being showered with. This was so different from the last time he had been a sparkling. Ratchet smiled a bit and handed Jazz off to his mother for a minute before going and coming back with something. He knew Jazz's optics were fine so this was purely decorative though it would help Jazz's sensors be better. He brought out a small visor like what Jazz used to wear.

Jazzmin tried not to show it, but he knew why Jazz had had to wear it, as the medic had told him once he woke. Jazzmin had hoped he wouldn't get sparked while it was activated, but his former lover wouldn't allow that, as since Jazzmin had produced triplets before, Jazzmin's abusive lover figured it would happen again. But it was not to be and when little Jazz came along, Jazzmin was beaten more severely than before. Jazz could feel his mother's feelings, but that didn't stop him from taking the small gift. Little Jazz took the visor, and put it on, squealing with delight. Ratchet smiled. "Now you look like the jazz I love" Ratchet said. "Now your sensors will be even better" he said before rubbing Jazzmin's helm.

"Mama, are you sure his optics are alright?" Jazzmin asked.

"They're fine baby, I check them often they're perfect" Ratchet assured.

Jazzmin smiled, as his the glitch in his family line had either been turned off or removed. "I am glad to hear that mama" Jazzmin stated.

Ratchet checked Jazzmin's optics and codes. "You don't have the code that gave him the vision issues" Jazzmin was relieved, as the "family curse" code was gone, and that meant all his babies from here on out were going to not have vision issues unless Primus caused the glitch himself. "Jazz used his glitch and helped those who also had vision trouble. Blueflair has a visor as he inherited the glitch, and Silverflair was sparked blind. He was instrumental in helping them" Ratchet stated.

"Really?" Jazzmin asked. "Will you tell me more about how my baby was before?"

Ratchet nodded and began talking, telling everything that he knew, which was quite a bit including Jazz getting beaten and then saved by some kind mechs, Jazz getting raped and sparking Wingspan, Jazz and ratchet being lovers, Jazz joining the Autobots, meeting Prowl and bonding, and everything else including adopting Mirage and how well the bot fought in the war. There was so much info Jazzmin was almost overwhelmed. "But one thing that never changed was his love of music" Ratchet stated, knowing that would make Jazzmin smile.

"I sang to him every day while I was sparked and even afterwards" Jazzmin said.

Ratchet smiled. "It was obvious that this tune was always his favorite" and with that Ratchet played a recording of Jazz singing the song Jazzmin had sung most often to the little one.

Jazzmin smiled, tears in his optics. "I sang that one nearly every day." Ratchet smiled as he watched not only Jazzmin enjoy the memory but also watch Jazz calm down and just enjoy his favorite song, snuggling into Ratchet's chest.

When the recording ended and before jazz became fussy Jazzmin started to sing the song. Ratchet handed Jazz back to Jazzmin and soon Jazzmin headed home with a sleeping sparkling in his arms. He softly sang the song as they headed back and until Jazz was safely sleeping in his crib berth. Jazzmin let out a tear as his baby, despite having barely known him, still remembered him.

Grayfire came and kissed Jazzmin softly. "Hello love"

Jazzmin responded and smiled. "My baby never forgot me, even though I was taken from him, he never forgot" Jazzmin stated quietly.

"No one could ever forget you my darling." Jazzmin smiled even more and kissed his mate.

Elsewhere in the base, Dynamite was at work. He missed not being home with his mate, who be now was too big to walk, but he trusted that Ratchet and his mates would help him out when he couldn't be there, and right now Skydive was taking care of Yellowjacket. "Do you need anything son?" Dive asked.

"I'm….I'm cold…" Yellowjacket stated, as he shivered.

Dive got a thermal blanket and wrapped his son up. "How's that?"

"It will do until…until Dynamite comes home" Yellowjacket stated, his shivering slowly stopping. Dive settled and held his son close. "I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you, mama, and papa" Yellowjacket stated, using papa to refer to Bee.

"It's alright baby" dive said and kissed his son's forehead.

"And I am glad you guys sent me to that program. I may have hated it at first, but since finding Dynamite and being able to graduate from it, I am able to see how much I was messing up my life. Now I eagerly look forward to choosing a career to study and follow a bot until I am trained in that career. And I want to teach sparklings" Yellowjacket stated, surprising Skydive.

"Really? What made you decide that?"

"Watching how good of a teacher Dynamite was with me" Yellowjacket stated.

"Okay son, if it's what you want to do"

"It is. Besides, it would mean I still would be able to see Dynamite and our sparklings, and raise our sparklings. And since Dynamite usually works overnights, we would have evenings together" Yellowjacket stated.

"Okay baby, we'll support you"

"Right now, though, my job is to stay on bed rest to keep the sparklings safe" Yellowjacket stated, not wanting to go against his mother's advice.

"Good boy" dive said.

About an hour later, Dynamite came home. He had picked up part of an evening shift on this day, his normal day off, as the commander of the base was having some kind of celebration and wanted two guards instead of just one. And, though tired, Dynamite's first concern was his mate. "Hi love, how are you doing?" Dynamite asked Yellowjacket, his warm hand stroking the younger bot's faceplates gently.

"Better now that your home."

"Thank you for staying with him, Skydive. I really appreciated you coming over on last minute notice" Dynamite stated, true appreciation in his voice.

"It's no problem" dive said. Dynamite gently hugged Dive in gratitude and then returned his attention to his mate. Skydive soon left, allowing Dynamite and Yellowjacket to be alone.

"I missed you" Yellowjacket said.

"I missed you too. I didn't want to go, but being new here, I figured it would help my reputation as a hard worker with my boss. I didn't want to leave you, as I know you are getting closer and closer. But I am here now. What do you need, sweet spark?" Dynamite asked while stroking his mate's faceplates gently.

"You, I'm a bit cold and want to cuddle"

Dynamite smiled as he slid into the berth and drew his mate close to him. "Is this better love?" Dynamite asked as he pulled the thermal blanket over the two of them. Yellowjacket snuggled best he could and nodded.

"Are you happy to be back here?" Dynamite asked. He was starting to like it better and he actually was glad to be here, and was hoping that his mate was happy being here.

"It's nice being home." Dynamite smiled and tried to warm his mate up as best he could. This had been happening for the last couple of weeks, and it took dynamite's warmth to warm Yellowjacket back up when he got this cold. Soon enough Yellowjacket was warm enough and dozed off. Dynamite kissed his mate, snuggled close, set his alarms in case anything happened during the night, and then fell into recharge. Yellowjacket slept most of the night, but not all.

When Dynamite sensed something was going on with his mate, he was awake instantly. Yellowjacket felt restless and achy. "What's wrong love?" Dynamite asked.

"I don't know...call my mom." Dynamite didn't hesitate and commed Ratchet and asked him to come to the quarters as soon as possible.

Ratchet got up out of bed and came to check on his son. "What's the matter baby?"

"I don't know mama…but it is starting to really hurt" Yellow stated, and that was when dynamite and Ratchet noticed oil seeping out of the young bot's groin area.

"Ok baby, it's alright you're going into labor. Your oil is breaking." Yellowjacket was scared, but Dynamite did his best to comfort his mate as he started this tough time. Dynamite had never seen a bot spark a sparkling, but that didn't matter. What mattered now was that his mate needed him.

"Son do you want to spark here or in the med bay" Ratchet asked. Before Yellow could even answer, the first sparkling started crowning – and it was a big one.

"Never mind" Ratchet said and gently spread his son's legs. "Baby I need you to breathe and push." Yellowjacket followed his mother's advice but looked to his mate for support. Dynamite supported his mate as the young one sparked his first set of sparklings. The first one was huge, built much like Dynamite and with a personality much like his father's.

"One down baby, you're doing well." Yellow got about a 15 minute break before the second one started to move down and out. This one, a minibot like Bee, came shooting out almost faster than Ratchet anticipated, but he still managed to catch the little femme. "Quick little femme" Ratchet said laughing. Dynamite watched in amazement as his mate sparked all these precious little ones. Dynamite supported his mate with love and by holding Yellow's hand as well as pulsing love, which helped Yellow as the third one, another little mech was not as quick as the femme but not as slow as his brother before him, as this bot was normal sized.

"Good boy, you're doing well. You're almost done"

It irritated Yellow that sparkling number four refused to come out just yet. It took another hour before the little femme decided that she was ready to come out. She took her time, but when she came out, her personality was much like her grandma Ratchet's. "Well...that's explains it" Yellowjacket laughed tiredly. Dynamite smiled, happy to see that they had four healthy sparklings, and all but the last one were happy.

Ratchet laughed too at his son's words as this was not the first sparkling who had gotten his personality. "Thank you for coming so fast, Ratchet" Dynamite stated humbly.

"You're welcome son"

And while the three were spending more time together and naming the little ones, back on Cybertron, EMT was getting closer to sparking. Slowly, over the last few months he had gotten closer to his mates. EMT was restless and freezing as his time drew closer. Fader and Percy took their turns watching over the sparklings and EMT when they weren't working. EMT was ready for this to be over with.

"Soon, love" Fader stated taking a scan again and noting the sparklings appeared to be about ready.

"I can't stand this much longer"

"The sparklings are viable, would you like me to induce you love?" fader asked, aware that had Percy been there, Percy would have been worried about it, but Fader knew that EMT knew the risks of inducement.

"If we don't how much time do I have left?"

"Anywhere from 3 days to 3 weeks" fader stated.

"I will wait a day or two longer then we will induce"

"As you wish, love. Is there anything else I can do for you" Fader asked. EMT shook his head. Fader gently stroked his mate's faceplates before deciding whether to leave or to stay in here and stay with EMT.

"I'm a bit tired." Fader let EMT fall asleep. And once he did that, he shipped the sparklings elsewhere before slipping into the berth with EMT, adding warmth to the cold bot. EMT slept for a while.

When Percy came home, he was worried as it was quiet – too quiet. That only meant one thing; the sparklings were elsewhere. Percy, wondering why, soon went into the berth room and saw a precious sight – EMT was snuggling up to Fader. Percy took a quick picture before he pulsed to Fader letting him know he was there. Fader didn't move or wake, but pulsed back – asking Percy to join them since the sparklings were elsewhere. Percy slipped in on EMTs other side.

None of them woke until several hours later when EMT woke up, screaming in pain. Fader woke up and scanned the bot carefully – EMT was sparking but the sparklings were all breech. EMT was in agony as his body tried to expel the sparklings. Fader pushed his hands firmly on the abdomen of his mate, hoping to turn the sparklings around. All but one stayed turned while the one turned back, and the worst part was that it was the first one heading out the sparking canal. Fader got into position and woke Percy up for support of EMT.

Percy woke quickly and did his best to support EMT as he privately commed Fader asking did they need to call another medic. Fader, over the bond, told Percy to call Firesong, as Fader knew he was going to need help, as the first sparklings was breech and was getting stuck, making things risky for the other sparklings. Percy commed Firesong telling him quickly what was happening.

Firesong came quickly, leaving his sparked mate asleep, as Firesong knew if Fader called him, that this was something more than the young medic could handle on his own. Of course, when it dealt with one's own sparkmate, that made things more complicated. And soon Firesong arrived and saw what was going on, and he took over for Fader, as Firesong had delivered breech sparklings before.

"Fader let me take over" Firesong said and got to work. Fader gladly let the older medic take over as he supported EMT along with Percy. And that was when Fire realized all three would come out breech, despite the fact that Fader had tried to turn them. He prepared and also gave EMT some pain medication that wouldn't over sedate EMT or the sparklings, but would help with the intense pain of sparking breech sparklings. EMT whimpered and let out cries. With a great amount of work and pushing, the first sparkling, large like Fader, came out breech before passing exhaust right in the older medic's face. That had to come from mama, Fader thought. Firesong just chuckled as he worked getting the next sparkling out.

After setting the larger mechling aside, Firesong gently coaxed the next sparkling out. It was another mech, though this one was quiet and studious much like Percy. Fader and Percy smiled, as it took Firesong a while to annoy the little one to make sure the little one was online. And once that was done, Firesong set the little one next to his brother and prepared for the last one. Poor EMT was about out of it. He couldn't last much longer.

Fortunately, the last one came out fairly quickly, and this little mech was much like EMT as he was affectionate and giggling as he flung his fluids everywhere. Fader and Percy didn't know that this was what EMT used to be like, but EMT, though tired, remembered when he had been like that and smiled.

"Long ago..." he said softly.

Fader and Percy soon understood. "We want to help you try to be that loving, happy bot you were when you were sparked. And now that we have three more sparklings, we are going to need you more than ever" fader stated, pulsing love to EMT.

"That bots gone" EMT said.

"Only if you want it to be" Firesong stated. "Deep in our sparks we always maintain who we truly are." EMT said nothing as he didn't feel like getting into it. Firesong, after checking on all the sparklings, soon left. EMT was so out of it and in pain. Fader soon gave EMT some medicine to help the bot's pain and help the bot sleep. It didn't take long before EMT was out.

Percy and Fader soon checked on the sparklings and began naming them. The large sparkling moved and kicked, the one like Percy just looked around but the last one like EMT was giggly. They named the large one Flare, the little middle one Micro, and the one like EMT they named Quark. Quark nuzzled and clicked as he was held by Percy. What they didn't know was that little Quark had Huffer's spark.

"I think this little one will bring out EMT's side that he has hidden away" Percy stated, smiling while Fader held Mirco and Flare in his arms.

"I hope so" Fader said.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the base, Mirage was making his rounds on all of his sparklings. He had so many, it was hard for most to keep track of them, but Mirage knew each and every one and he knew how to best reach them. They each enjoyed seeing their mom even though for some it was only a few minutes as they headed to work. Mirage currently was on his way to Slugbug's place, as Mirage had been worried as he hadn't seen Slugbug for several weeks and that wasn't like the bot to not see Mirage in that length of time at least once.

Windstriker opened the door when Mirage knocked. "Hi Windstriker, I came to see you and Slugbug. I haven't seen Slugbug in several weeks, is something wrong?" Mirage asked, stating his reason for the visit. Windstriker touched his throat as he didn't have a voice right then, but he let Mirage in.

"Thank you. I am sorry to see that you don't have a voice. Is that why I haven't seen Slugbug much recently?" Mirage asked, once inside the quarters. Windstriker managed to indicate that was the main reason, mainly because he wrote it down.

"Is dash working on your voice box?" Mirage asked to which Striker shook his head. He told Mirage, via data pad, that a new young bot named Atomsplitter was working on it, who was an apprentice to Dash. Mirage nodded. "I just wish Slugbug would have told me, I would have come over sooner to visit and help out."

He wrote. "I tried to get him to get help"

Mirage shook his head, as Slugbug was trying to do this plus take care of his sparklings plus all his other duties alone. "Slugbug is too stubborn for his own good sometimes" Mirage stated, and with that he pulsed Keeper to let the Prime know what was going on. "I am sure Slugbug is gone at the moment, what can I help with?"

"I need some help around here and with the sparklings"

Mirage nodded at the note and before Striker even knew it, Mirage had cleaned up the quarters and was easily taking care of the sparklings. And Mirage had just gotten the sparklings down and made sure Striker was comfortable when Slugbug made his way into the quarters. "Hi son" Mirage stated warmly.

"Hi mom, what brings you by?"

"I was visiting all my babies, and since I hadn't seen you in several weeks, I made a point to stop here, and I have been helping Windstriker out" Mirage stated, warmth in his voice so that Slugbug didn't think he was being criticized or attacked.

"His voice went out and I've been taking care of him and the sparklings"

"Why didn't you ask for help, son?" Mirage asked, curiously. "I would have been more than glad to help out."

"I didn't want to add more onto your plate mom"

"Bug, I know you are very independent, but you have to understand that there are many bots here who would be more than willing to help you and your mate out" Mirage stated, gently rubbing Slugbug's helm so that Bug knew Mirage was just trying to guide him – not chastise him. Slugbug leaned into the touch.

A couple couples came up to take the sparklings for a few days, as Keeper had asked them to, and they volunteered to do so. And once the sparklings were gone, Mirage was sure that this would help Slugbug and Windstriker out tremendously. The couples weren't sure what to say as the sparklings were picked up.

"Thank you for your help" Mirage stated, which made the couples feel better.

"You're welcome" the bots responded, and that made Bug and Striker feel better.

"Now you're job for the next few days is to take care of each other" Mirage stated, making note to check in with Dash and Atomsplitter to see how far along they were with fixing the voice box for Windstriker.

"Okay mom" Bug said.

"Now if it is ok with you two, I am going to check in on someone else" Mirage stated. They nodded.

Mirage left and went to visit his son Flasher, who wasn't expecting to see his mother come visit him, but he felt bad as it had been awhile since he had seen his mama. "Hi mama" Flasher said. "What brings you by?"

"Just checking in on as many of my babies as I can" Mirage stated, not tall enough to reach Flasher's helm, so he just hugged the bot. Flasher ducked down after returning the hug. Mirage gently rubbed his son's helm gently while Flasher ducked down and kissed it too. When Fader raised up he lifted his mother up.

Mirage was a little caught off guard when he was lifted up, as the only bot who had picked him up before this was Optimus, but even then Optimus usually told him and was much gentler than this.

"I love you mama" Flasher said.

"I love you too, little Flash, but would you mind putting me back down?" Mirage asked gently and warmly, not wanting to make Flasher feel bad. Flasher nodded and set his mother down.

"Thank you. Now how are things going with Red and Charger?" Mirage asked.

"Not bad mama" Flasher said.

"That is good to hear, son. Are you doing alright, as you seemed a little eager to see me?" Mirage asked, as Mirage always knew Flasher was a bit of a "mama's boy" especially more so than Keeper.

"I...I feel bad that I haven't seen you in a while"

Mirage noticed his son was alone in the privacy of his quarters, as the younglings and sparklings were elsewhere and Red and Charger were elsewhere as well. Mirage sat on the couch and held his arms out to his son, in a way that said "let me hold you like I used to." Flasher sat and moved close to his mama.

Mirage held his son's head, shoulders, and upper chest, as Flasher was too big for Mirage to hold all at once. Mirage gently rubbed Flasher's helm and tickled the bot. 'Sounds like someone needed some mom time" Mirage stated warmly and with love in his voice. Flasher giggled at the tickling, he liked the idea of mom time. Mirage smiled as he could feel Flasher's stress reduce. The illusionist hoped that he could do this more often, but he would have to see if that would fit into his busy schedule. Flasher enjoyed the time he spent with his mom.

"Feel better, baby?" Mirage asked.

"I do mama" Flasher said.

Mirage smiled. "Good, just please remember, if you need something you can always comm. I can't promise that I, your father, or pincer will be here right away, but we will do what we can to help you as soon as possible" Mirage stated.

"Thanks mom" Flasher said.

"Welcome, my son. Is it alright with you if I visit someone else, as I know another baby of mine who needs some attention – your Twin, Keeper, who is in his room sick right now" Mirage stated.

Flasher nodded. "Go ahead mom"

Mirage left. He had learned that his son Keeper was sick when Mirage commed about Slugbug. Keeper had made arrangements and had told the acting Prime to make things so and then told his mom that things had been handled. Mirage knew that Saber and Kit wouldn't want the sparklings and younglings around the sick bot, and so had sent them elsewhere, and right now, Kit and Saber were both at work, unable to help take care of their sick mate, and so Mirage made his way there. Keeper groaned and he heard the knocking as he had finally got settled.

Mirage used a well-known override code. Well, well-known to him as it was the same code Optimus had used, and soon Mirage let himself in and went to his oldest son. "If you were anyone else mama I would ask how you got in."

"You are so much like your father, Keeper" Mirage stated, and leaned down to kiss his oldest son on the helm before gently stroking the warm face plates. Mirage went to get a washrag and put cold cleanser on it to help cool Keeper down.

Keeper sighed gently as his mother bathed his face with the cold cleanser. "Cold..."

"I know it's cold, baby, but it might help break your fever" Mirage stated warmly, unaware Optimus was looking for him. Mirage decided to stay with Keeper longer to help out. Keeper offlined his optics as his mother bathed his face. Optimus, when he couldn't find Mirage, commed him. Mirage silently responded to his mate, telling Optimus that keeper was sick and he, Mirage, was caring for him. And after that, Mirage once again focused on his son, rubbing the cool cleanser over keeper's face, as well as other areas, in essence giving Keeper and cool cleanser bath, which Mirage knew felt really good when a bot was running a fever.

Keeper let out little sighs and leaned into the touches. Mirage stayed with Keeper, taking care of the bot as his grown sparklings were busy, his young sparklings were elsewhere, and Kit and saber weren't able to do so at the time being. Mirage didn't want Keeper to be alone, as Keeper was always one who didn't like being alone unless he had to be or to make a point.

"Mmm...mama can I have some energon?"

"Sure, baby" Mirage stated, quickly going to get some energon and slowly fed it to his oldest son. Mirage was trying to do his best, as Keeper rarely got sick, but when he did it wiped the bot out for the most part. Keeper drank slowly and afterwards feeling that with his mama being here it was okay, keeper drifted off. Mirage smiled as Keeper slept. Mirage continued the cool compresses to help cool Keeper's systems down even as he slept. And while Mirage watched and washed up his sick son, Optimus found his way into the room. He tried his old code and was surprised to find that it worked. He shook his head but walked in and watched as Mirage was caring for their oldest son while the young bot slept.

"How is he?" Optimus asked.

"He is pretty sick. I plan on staying with him until his mates come back or until he gets better, whichever comes first" Mirage stated as he continued his work.

Optimus nodded. "Can I get you anything love?"

"Since this son of ours is more your size than mine, would you mind grabbing another washrag, put cool cleanser on it and helping with the side I am not on? I want to help break his fever quicker and I really don't want to bring any of the medics in here, as most of them, being his brothers, would freak" Mirage stated. Optimus nodded and did as Mirage asked.

Partially thanks to Optimus and Mirage and partially thanks to the recharge, Keeper started feeling better. He wasn't completely better, but thanks to Mirage's efforts, his fever broke. He still felt lethargic, but could feel his systems kick in to help him. And when Keeper awoke, he was surprised to find both Optimus and Mirage working to help him cool down.

"Dad?" Keeper asked confused.

"Rest, son. We want you to feel better, and when your mother told me he was here, I came to check on him and he asked me to help him take care of you. Don't ever forget that no matter how many babies we have, we love all our children and do our best to spend time with all of them. Right now, you needed us, and so here we are" Optimus stated, causing even Mirage to smile brightly.

"Your father's right, son" Mirage stated, as he continued to wipe the cool rag across Keeper's slowly cooling systems. Keeper nodded and stayed awake a little longer before he drifted again.

"Beloved, please get me a little energon, I am going to give some to him via a special injection port to help him heal" Mirage stated, showing his had obviously used this port before, not necessarily on Keeper, but was aware of it. Optimus nodded and got the energon.

Mirage carefully measured it out and slowly gave the energon to Keeper which helped the bot even more. And by the time Kit and Saber returned home, Keeper was much improved, though he was still not feeling 100 percent. They thanked Mirage and was glad he had been there. Mirage nodded and grabbed Optimus and they left, glad to have helped. Optimus wrapped his arm around Mirage. "I noticed keepers code"

"Me too, but let's just leave it be for now" Mirage stated.

Optimus nodded. "What do you feel like doing?"

"Well, I need some attention" Mirage said slyly.

Optimus grinned. "Well who am I to deny you?"

Mirage smiled. "You can't"

"Darn right" Optimus said and scooped Mirage up. Mirage squeaked a bit as he was lifted into the air. And as they headed back to their quarters, they were spotted by Red Alert, who was shocked to see the two act so young. Optimus just smiled at Red before continuing on his way with Mirage in his arms. Mirage waved as they headed back to their quarters. Pincer was gone, as were the sparklings, and so it was a chance for Mirage and Optimus to spend time together.

Optimus kissed Mirage deeply. Mirage moaned into the searing hot kiss. Optimus carried him to the berth before ravishing him. Mirage smiled, as it had been so long since Optimus had taken him in this manner. Optimus teased and nipped wanting Mirage wild. Mirage began to thrash wildly about, enjoying this immensely. "What do you need?"

"You…my love….need you, taking me….making me yours" Mirage whispered, licking Optimus's sensitive audio. Optimus moaned before he got Mirage ready and took him. Mirage was in heaven as his mate took him and made him his. It had been so long since Optimus had been like this.

"I love you" Optimus said.

"I love you too" Mirage stated, kissing what he could on his mate, bringing Optimus even more pleasure. Optimus stroked his mate's spike as he thrusted. Mirage mewled in pleasure and moaned loudly as well. And before Mirage was even aware of what he was doing, he released his spark, despite for the overload that a spark merge brought, too pleasure shot to think of the consequences of being sparked from the spark bond. Optimus had enough thought left to know what would happen and he begged for no more sparklings.

Thankfully, neither was on their receptive cycle and Optimus was able to see that neither his spark nor Mirage's turned colors just before the large, pleasure filled overload shot through both him and his mate. Mirage's intakes hitched at the overwhelming pleasure. Optimus had a powerful overload and held Mirage afterwards.

Mirage smiled, glad to be getting some attention from Optimus. It wasn't that Mirage didn't love, Pincer, he did, but Mirage enjoyed the times when Optimus lavished attention on him without having to worry about Pincer. "I love you" Optimus said their sparks beating in time together. Mirage snuggled closely and soon fell into a contented recharge. Optimus soon followed suit.

Elsewhere, Jolly was laid up in bed trying to get some rest as he was heavily sparked. Dirt was careful with his mate, as the last time Jolly had sparked, he had difficulty as the sparklings were obviously from a bigger bot. Dirt hoped that this time, since they were his that Jolly wouldn't have as much trouble sparking them. Jolly caressed the others face. "Can I get you anything, love?" Dirt asked, nuzzling into the hand that was caressing his face softly.

"I'm fine love, I'm just ready to spark." Dirt softly caressed jolly's distended abdomen, as if trying to encourage the little ones. Dirt smiled when he heard his mate mewl softly, as the rubbing was helping the pain that was slowly starting. "The rubbing...it feels good." Dirt smiled and continued to rub his mate's sparkling bump, unknowingly helping to speed up the sparking. Jolly offlined his optics as dirt rubbed and a little longer jolly let out a groan.

Dirt stayed right by his mate, and soon, though neither saw it, Jolly's oil broke, and the sparklings were moving and heading out before either Jolly or Dirt could really react. Thankfully they were on their soft berth, as the sparklings came out in rapid succession right after Jolly's oil broke. Jolly and Dirt were stunned and three little tiny mechling cries suddenly broke through the silence. Jolly looked at dirt in surprise as the sparklings cried.

"Let me call a medic, love" Dirt stated, and called the medic on call, and soon Aid was on his way to the pair, hoping that mother and babies were ok. Jolly just laid there as he didn't know what to say. Dirt quickly cleaned off the little mechs and wrapped them in warm blankets, calming the little ones down, and when Aid came, Dirt was tending to both Jolly and the little ones.

"How long ago did he spark?" Aid asked coming over.

Dirt checked his Chrono. "Seven and a half minutes ago. It took a couple minutes for us to realize that they had been sparked" Dirt stated, holding all three of the new little ones in his arms. Aid was happy to see that they were cleaned and wrapped in warm blankets, but he still needed to check mom and babies. Aid nodded and checked the sparklings who were fine. Jolly and dirt were relieved, and they both hoped that Jolly was good as well.

Aid moved and started to check jolly. Unfortunately, for Jolly, Aid found a huge issue that had been overlooked by several medics. The large sparklings that Jolly had carried last time had caused small ruptures and fissures in Jolly's sparkling development chamber, and this brood, though normal, added stress. The result of the added stress was that Jolly's chamber was completely ruptured and if it wasn't removed soon, Jolly could be either severely debilitated or worse, dead.

"Whoever treated you before didn't catch this; your chamber needs to be removed"

Jolly didn't know what to say, but Dirt responded. "If that is what needs to be done, please do it. I don't want to lose my mate" dirt stated emphatically while holding tight onto Jolly.

"Then let's get him to the med bay." Dirt left Crossbow with the younger sparklings and took his mate to the med bay with Aid's help. Jolly had been surprised when his mate had said yes to this. That would mean Jolly wouldn't be able to carry anymore, but Jolly realized just how much Dirt loved him. Jolly kissed dirt before he was put under.

Dirt waited, after Jolly was put under, while Aid and another medic worked to remove the ruptured chamber, and found other areas that needed to be fixed. It took several hours, but Dirt patiently waited, letting Crossbow know what was going on, who in turn let Atom and Blade know what was going on. Atom, Blade, and Poker approached Buster to be able to go be with Dirt, and Buster gave them a special pass. Atom wasn't sure why Poker came, but he wasn't about to question it in front of Buster. And then Atom went to help Bow with the little ones while Poker and Blade went to sit with Dirt, much to Dirt's surprise.

"Hi mom" Blade said kissing his mother's cheek.

Dirt smiled and hugged his son. And then Dirt noticed the smaller bot. "Who's your friend here, my son?" Dirt asked gently, having learned just how much Blade loved him when he had almost died.

"My mate mama...I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner but I didn't have comm privileges at the time."

Poker was a bit fearful, as he had never been accepted really by those who he looked up to, excluding Switchblade. But Dirt, sensing the fear, went to the smaller bot and just took him into a warm embrace. Blade smiled, as he knew his mother approved of his mate. "What's your name, my son?" Dirt stated, gently rubbing Poker's face plates, like a mother would to show love.

"Poker..." Poker said surprised.

"Welcome to the family, Poker" dirt stated warmly, somehow knowing neither Atom nor Bow knew Blade had reformed himself and even had a mate.

"Thank you..." poker said shyly.

Dirt smiled, and then it went away, as dirt informed the two of them what had happened. "Your father sparked his sparklings, but there was a problem. Apparently after he sparked your siblings last time, his chamber was slightly ruptured, but no one caught it. this sparking put added stress and after sparking, the medic found that your father's chamber was completely ruptured and it had to be removed now or he could die…" dirt stated sitting down and crying into his hands, as he hadn't yet been told by the medics how things were going, as they were still repairing a couple of crossed energon lines in Jolly's abdomen.

Blade held his mother. "Dad's tough he'll make it." Poker had never seen a grown mech cry, but even he had compassion, and rubbed Dirt's hand. Dirt was glad to have family there as he waited, unaware that Atom and Bow were working hard to help out at home with the younger bots. Blade stayed with his mother while they waited.

And finally, two hours later, Aid and the other medic came out of the operating suite and approached Dirt to talk to him about his mate. Blade saw them coming and nudged his mother, who looked up, hoping to hear good news. "He's going to be fine" aid said.

Dirt cried in relief, and once he could calm down, he asked, "When can we see him?" Dirt wanted his son and his son's mate to come with him, and while the younger medic that Aid had been working with was going to say no, Aid cut in.

"Yes, you all may see him, but he is still weak, so please, don't stay too long, as he needs to recover" aid stated and then allowed Dirt back to see Jolly before pulling the other medic aside to explain a few things. Jolly was stirring a bit as Dirt approached. Dirt carefully placed one of his own hands on top of one of Jolly's and pulsed love. Dirt wasn't sure what to say, as he was just so happy Jolly was going to survive. Blade and Poker stood back a ways and watched.

"Dirt..." Jolly said softly.

"I'm here, love" Dirt stated softly, caressing Jolly's faceplates with the hand that wasn't holding Jolly's hand.

"Did everything..."

"Aid said you would be fine, but that we shouldn't visit you too long, so you can get some rest and recuperate, after they removed your chamber and also corrected several crossed energon lines in your abdomen" dirt stated, which he didn't know that Jolly could tell as the bot's energon flow felt better.

"Guess that's why I feel a little better..."

Dirt nodded, and that was when Jolly noticed the other two mechs in the room. The one he knew was blade but he wasn't sure what to make of the smaller bot. "Settle down" Dirt pulsed silently to his mate, "that is Blade's mate, Poker."

Jolly looked at Poker. "Come here little one." Poker was nervous, and so Blade helped his smaller mate get close to Blade's father.

"My optics aren't the same anymore" jolly said. "You gonna keep this one in line?" He said to Poker. That was when Dirt pulled out of a subspace pocket the visor that Jolly usually wore. He had managed to grab it just before they headed out the door, and now put it over Jolly's bad optics. Poker blushed, not used to such kind attention.

"Thank you love" jolly said then looked at poker.

"Welcome"

"Thank you" Poker stated.

Then Blade piped up. "Atom went to help Bow with the young ones at home, so don't worry about Bow being overwhelmed."

"And you, come here" jolly told his son. Blade came close, hoping his father wasn't angry with him, as Blade had darn near burned bridges with his own family with his antics long ago. Jolly could sense the worry. Jolly did lightly smack his son's helm. "You treat him right, and you doing alright?"

"Yes sir" Blade responded to the first question. "And good news, Buster believes that Poker and I are ready to test to see if we can move over to the officer part of the program. I have changed, mom and dad, and I am glad you sent me to the program. I never would have come as far as I have without it and I never would have met my mate."

"Good, I'm proud of you"

"As am I" dirt stated with a smile. And checking his Chrono, he found that they had visited for half an hour, 10 minutes longer than Aid had recommended. "I am sorry to say this, love, but we have overstayed our allotted time with you. I will be back later. Rest now." And with that Dirt gently kissed his still weak and recovering mate. Jolly kissed back and sent love to the others and drifted off.

"Come" Dirt stated quietly to Blade and Poker, "It is time you meet the rest of our little family." They nodded and went with Dirt.

When they got home, they were surprised that the quarters were clean and the little ones were all down for a nap. Of course, Bow and Atom were crashed on the couches, tired from having taken care of the little ones. Dirt grabbed a couple of blankets and covered his sons before bringing Poker and Blade into the quarters quietly. Blade got them all energon and left cubes for his brothers.

And after about 15 minutes of Dirt and the other two softly chatting in the kitchen, Bow and Atom woke up to find themselves covered with blankets and cubes of energon within their reach. They were confused but didn't turn anything down. But when they heard their mother's voice in the other room, they got up and went to find their mother. And they were shocked to see the small bot that was with their mother and their brother. "Boys, it is not polite to stare, as Poker is now part of our family" dirt stated without even looking.

"Part of...what do you mean mom?"

"Poker is Blade's mate, and I won't have you treating him any other way than a loving family member" Dirt stated, looking at both his other oldest mechs.

"When did blade bond?"

'after mom's crisis and after I earned my spike and hormones back" Blade stated, startling Poker, and then Blade explained that he had been wild and such, but after his mother's crisis he made a vow to change. 'that is why I didn't notice you right away" Blade told his mate, who just pulsed love to the bot.

"Slag Blade, you could get in trouble for this"

"There is nothing against bonding. There is only something against becoming sparked, and we have been very careful. Once we get to the officer side of things, though, neither is prohibited" Blade stated. 'I know, I read the new rules that were recently put in effect."

"Ok blade" they said.

"Mama, I wish we could stay longer, but we, still being in the tougher program, have to get back tonight, since you now know dad will be fine. Just keep us posted. Besides, Buster has been talking to Chance so I heard, and I am sure that soon, we will be taking our tests" Blade stated.

"Alright baby, I hope so" dirt said kissing his sons helm and pokers.

Bow and Atom, having more freedom were able to stay longer, but Blade and his mate headed back. But as they were headed back, they were called into Buster and chance's office – as the two had decided what the test was going to be and when it would take place. Blade and poker looked at each other but reported.

Chance picked up something right away but said nothing about it. Chance soon spoke. "We have decided the time of your tests and what you shall do. Poker, you shall go with Silverflair and Whisper. If you succeed in helping with their mission, you will pass the test. They leave at 0400 hours tomorrow. Blade, you are help Fader out with whatever he asks. If he reports that you have done well, you will pass. That will start at 0500 tomorrow." Chance stated. The two nodded. Buster soon left, tired from having been up for several days in a row. Once Buster was gone, chance spoke with the two more frankly. "Answer me honestly, are you two bonded?"

"Yes sir" blade said.

Chance nodded. "Just don't be springing any sparklings on us, at least in the portion of the program you are in" chance stated and then dismissed the two. They nodded and went home to get some rest. The two soon were out with their respective bots and were doing as asked, not having been told what exactly they would be doing with the bots that they had been sent to. Both worked hard, trying to make sure they passed their test.

Poker was more than surprised when he learned what Silverflair and Whisper did.

Switchblade was the same way when he learned of what fader did. Both worked hard, as they not only hoped to pass the test, but also to study under these two bots, as these were their chosen fields of study, though neither Chance nor Buster knew that. And while whisper was a in a foul mood that day, Silverflair was very glad to have Poker along while Fader was impressed with Switchblade's skills and knowledge.

Poker and Blade did what they were asked to. Both returned to their shared room exhausted from their 12 hour days, and both fell into a deep sleep, hoping that they had passed. Silverflair and Fader both gave wonderful reports of the two and whisper failed to show up to give his report, as he was still in a funk and figured it wasn't that important anyway, as Silverflair was the leader of the expedition, not him.

"Where's whispers report?" Chance asked.

"He didn't make one, Chance, sir" Silverflair stated. "He was in a bad mood today and was constantly griping about anything and everything, including stuff he normally likes. If you ask me I think he is unknowingly sparked and was having a huge mood swing. He also told me it doesn't matter what he would say anyway, as it wasn't his mission but mine."

Chance frowned. "Alright, try and get him to the med bay"

"I told Spinout to take to the med bay. Spinout told me he would comm me when they found anything out" Silverflair stated.

"Alright thanks flair"

'welcome" and with that Silverflair and Fader left, and chance spoke with Buster regarding what they thought – and both unanimously agreed, both had past their tests and with flying colors.

"We will tell them now I think and let them rest"

Blade and Poker soon found that they were once again summoned to the office. They were exhausted, but they hoped that this was a good sign. "I would like to say you both did very well and have passed"

Both smiled, too tired to do much else. Chance told them about the three day pass and that when they returned they would need to already have selected their program of study. Poker and blade nodded and once dismissed ran home to Blade's parents' place to let them know. Dirt was very happy and so was jolly.

Jolly, who was recuperating on the couch, wanted to get up and hug them, but he knew he wasn't strong enough yet. But it was then that Poker started to feel a bit under the weather. "Dirt love can you help Poker." Dirt nodded and got a cool cloth for Poker and put the bot's feet up. Dirt had an idea of what might be the cause, but he didn't want to say anything.

"Thank you..." poker said softly.

'You are welcome, baby" Dirt stated, kissing Poker's helm. Poker leaned into it wondering if this is what it felt like to have a loving mother.

'I want you to take it easy these few days off" Dirt stated to Poker. Poker nodded his head not protesting. Bow walked in and saw his mother treating Poker much like dirt had treated Jolly when that bot was sparked. Bow was going to say something but his father shot him a look and Bow closed his mouth.

"Can... can I call you mom?" Poker asked Dirt softly, hesitantly not seeing Bow.

Dirt smiled. "Absolutely" Dirt stated, just before seeing Bow.

"You're so...loving, my mother isn't like that at all"

Dirt repeated something he had heard Mirage say many a time. "Anyone can be a creator, but it takes work and love to be a parent. My parents weren't the best, and once I bonded to my mate and saw what love was, I knew I couldn't be like my mother. And the bot I try to emulate most is Mirage. He seems to embody what it really means to be a mother, even though he didn't grow up in the best of circumstances either" Dirt stated, sharing love with Poker and shooting a look to Bow to keep his mouth shut.

Poker looked up at Dirt and was about ready to cry. "I'm the mistake..."

When crossbow heard that, he knew just the place Poker needed to go. Bow looked to his mother and looked to his brother. None of the family knew that Crossbow had heard Mirage mention to someone that he was the mistake. "Please, blade, Mom, dad…. I know the perfect bot for Poker to talk to. May I escort him? And if you want to, Blade, you are welcome to come as he is your mate" Bow stated. Blade looked at his brother and softly poker agreed and Blade wrapped an arm around poker. Crossbow could only hope he could get ahold of the bot.


	52. Chapter 52

Crossbow had used a few contacts to silently get a hold of Mirage, who was now going to meet them in the rec room, just the Poker and Blade, as Bow wasn't planning to stick around, as he was due to train again. And soon, bow led his brother and Poker right into the rec room, which was deserted other than Mirage sitting on a couch. "Poker, Switchblade, I want you to meet Mirage. He can help you" bow stated and with that Bow quickly thanked Mirage and then headed out, the door quietly locking behind him, as Mirage didn't want any interruptions. "I was told that you and I have something in common, little one. My name is Mirage, and I grew up believing and being told I was nothing but a mistake" Mirage stated warmly and gently, making both Blade and Poker feel at ease.

Poker nodded his head slowly. "Yes sir'

"My creators were worthless, and they abused me. I didn't even know what love was until a kind mech found me, and adopted me after I lost my parents in the war. He raised me in all kindness, and even his mate was kind even though I often annoyed him. And through that love, I was able to see that I wasn't a mistake, that I deserved better. I still struggle with the ruminating thoughts, but I am able to, thanks to love, push them aside and move on. For a while, I was the mate of the Prime. Now I am the mother of the Prime" Mirage stated. Poker looked at Mirage in wonder.

"And you don't have to live your life believing that you are a mistake either, because Primus doesn't make mistakes, all his creations that he makes, he loves deeply" Mirage stated. Poker felt compelled told Mirage his story and his ending up in the program and why. Mirage felt his compassionate spark "break" at what Poker had told him. And before either bot knew what was going on, Mirage was holding poker like a sparkling and sitting next to Blade. Blade didn't know what to say or do, but it was strange to see the warm look on his mate's face as Poker, for the first time in so long, felt like he mattered to someone, other than his mate and his mate's family.

Poker buried his head in Mirages chest shaking a bit. "Let it out, son, let all that pain and anguish out. Trust me, you will feel better one you release it" Mirage stated, thankful the room was soundproof for the most part. Poker started to cry. Mirage held the bot tight, he had been through the before and knew what to expect. Poker was releasing everything he had stuffed, all the emotions and feelings. Blade was worried, but Mirage's gentle demeanor told Blade he had nothing to worry about but blade wasn't so sure. Poker cried until he had nothing left feeling drained, but ached.

"That ache will slowly lessen as you try to think of yourself as someone who matters, someone who is loved, someone who is special. Believe me, I have been working on it for years. I still have an ache, but it is small, and my adoptive parents as well as my sparkmates have helped me through this, as has other family and friends. You can change. It can be done. It won't be easy, but if you need me to be, I will be there to help you" Mirage stated warmly.

Poker shook his head wrapping arms around himself. "I don't feel good..."

Mirage quickly carried the small bot over to the rec room washroom and placed him near the "can." Mirage gently instructed Blade to get a cube of energon while Mirage applied a little counter pressure. Poker purged his tanks a little bit. Blade returned with the cube of energon, Mirage just held the small bot and silently commed Firesong to come. It wasn't that Mirage didn't trust his sons; he just wanted someone who was going to be gentler.

Firesong came and got let into the rec room. "Yes Mirage?"

"Can you please look over this mech for me? It is very important" Mirage stated silently comming his suspicions.

Firesong nodded and gently examined poker. "He's sparked." Mirage imperceptibly nodded, his suspicion had been confirmed. Now it was just a matter to see how young Blade and Poker would take it.

Both were in shock as they had been so careful. "We're dead..."

"Why is that?" Mirage asked, worriedly.

They told of the programs rules in regards to sparklings. "We're not officially in the other program yet"

"Did you pass your final test?" Mirage asked and both nodded. 'Then you are already officially in the other program. Chance and Buster made it a policy that once passing the final, the bot is part of the other program but will be given a three day pass period to decide what he or she wants to do and to see loved ones." They found out how far along poker was and they realized he had been sparked while they were still in the other program and chances words about sparklings.

"Both of you come with me, we will talk to Buster and Chance together. And we will see what we can do, as this is another unique circumstance" Mirage stated. They nodded and Blade helped poker.

With Mirage's limitless knowledge (or so it seemed) they easily found Buster and Chance. 'We need to talk' Mirage stated, having Blade and Poker in tow, hugging each other tightly. They nodded and asked what was wrong.

'Is it true that these two mechs I have with me have passed final and have been assigned to the officer's program now? Mirage asked.

"Yes...what did they do?"

"These two are mates, and apparently Primus had some fun with them, as one of them is sparked. Now it is my understanding that since they are no longer in the regular program, that is acceptable, am I correct?" Mirage asked, shocking both Buster and Chance, but they kept their composure.

"Depends how long has the sparked one been sparked?"

'It was just discovered that one of them is about a month along. This was not done intentionally, as they both told me that they were dead if they were sparked' Mirage stated, not very happy with Chance or Buster as the blanket policy left no case by case basis possibility. Chance and Buster looked at each other this was a difficult decision.

"They passed the test fair and square and have been granted into the officer's program, you can't be retroactive since you learned this after they had already, of their own merit, passed the difficult tests that you make. This isn't another Yellowjacket situation' Mirage stated.

"Mirage what do you want us to do?"

'Since they have earned it fair and square, I want them to be able to go into the officer program without regard to the fact that one is sparked and without harassment. I don't want you to deny their graduation into the program just because they got sparked. Is that too much to ask?" Mirage asked.

"This is a unique situation Mirage" Chance said.

"That your policy fails to allow room for" Mirage stated.

"We need to discuss this"

"We await your verdict. Oh, and if you want to know this, they have been mates for about 8 months' Mirage stated before taking the two young bots out to the waiting room with him. Chance and Buster started to discuss things.

"Ay don't know, chance, what do you think about all this?' Buster asked, hands rubbing his tired optics.

"I don't know buster, they technically broke the rules"

'But Mirage has a point. We said sparking – did we mean carrying or did we mean actually sparking? And Mirage also has the point that they did pass their tests before we found out about this" Buster stated.

Chance rubbed his face. "Yeah, I guess so"

"Let's call keeper in, see what he has ta say" Buster suggested. Chance nodded and commed Keeper.

Keeper soon entered by a door that would not allow Mirage and his two young friends to see that the Prime was there, helping to make this decision. Chance and Buster filled the Prime in. Keeper thought about all the information, as well as information only he could access. "I think that they should reap the rewards of their hard work. They have passed the test and you have already assigned them to the other program. That pretty much says to me that the rules of the regular program no longer apply, even if you learn this after the fact. It is not retroactive, it is only for bots currently in the program" Keeper stated, having committed the policy to memory.

They nodded. "Yes prime"

"Now after you two tell them the good news, I want you both to go home to your families, I have a couple of stand in bots that will take your place until I am able to find more bots to help keep this program up and running" Keeper stated, and with that he left, the replacements soon coming in. Chance was thrilled, as he had trained these bots, and he knew they would not fail them.

"You go rest chance sir, we got things covered"

"Buster and I have one more task to complete, but you two should go out into the yard, as you know the routine" Chance stated, and the two left so that Buster and Chance could give the good news to Poker and Blade. The two of them and Mirage looked up when chance and buster came out.

"So what's the verdict?' Mirage asked.

"There will be no punishment and they will be in the officer program"

"Thank you, Buster and Chance" Mirage stated, before encouraging the other two to thank their commanders. Blade and poker thanked them their voices soft. Chance dismissed them, and when the three were in private, Poker and blade revealed just how shocked and grateful they were, especially for Mirage's help.

"We thought..." Poker said.

"I couldn't promise you anything, but I was not going to go down without trying" Mirage said, hugging both, something that he didn't know was irritating a very moody Seaspan at the moment.

"I...we cannot thank you enough, we don't know what we would have done" poker said.

"Consider it a gift, son. Now why don't you head home and celebrate your new arrivals and new promotions with your family" Mirage said and off they went.

"I can sense you, my seekerling" Mirage stated as Seaspan approached, having no idea why Seaspan was so angry and having no idea what the seeker was going to do.

"Why were they hugging on you?"

"In gratitude, my seekerling. I helped make sure that they stayed in the officer's program since they had already passed the test. And don't be so jealous, I have more than enough love to go around" Mirage stated, confused, as his seekerling Seaspan had never acted like this and had never treated him like this.

"You're not their mother" Seaspan said.

'Seaspan, why are you being so selfish all of the sudden. You're usually so supportive and so loving" Mirage asked, and it was the wrong question.

"I'm tired of everyone thinking they can have you anytime"

"Son, I have been offering to help others since before you were sparked. I give love to my children and I show love to those who really need it…." Mirage stated, unable to finish his thought as the seeker knocked him out cold. Seaspan realized after what he had done and put a comm out before running away.

Keeper, Flasher, and Fader were walking down the hall talking when they saw their mother, Mirage, knocked out cold and just left in the middle of nowhere. Mirage was leaking energon from several places – an obvious indication he had been attacked, but none of the three could figure out why, as they knew their mother had no known enemies. Seaspan felt horrible and started to do harm to himself but his seeker side wouldn't let him because of the sparklings. Spartan came home and Seaspan curled into him in fear. Spartan didn't know what was wrong, but figuring it was a mood swing, he gently held the seeker.

Meanwhile, Keeper, flasher, and Fader got their mother to the med bay. Firesong and another bot were called over to help. It was as Firesong saw the damage, he said something that sent chills down the three bots spinal units. "This…. This is seeker damage" Firesong stated, limiting the bots Keeper would have to talk to.

Keeper nodded and started checking cameras with red for the seekers locations in the last few hours. There were only two bots that for some strange reason couldn't be accounted for, and keeper swallowed hard as the two were Seaspan and Bluefire – his own brothers. He commed them both but only Blueflair answered out of breath as he had been interfacing for the last few hours.

That was when Keeper made a horrible discovery – Seaspan, his brother who had taken Mirage's sparklings and their brothers and or sisters and was sparked, was guilty for this offense. Keeper was as dumbfounded as he was angry and he went to talk to his father, who had no idea this whole altercation thing had even happened, as he and pincer were watching the sparklings, waiting for Mirage to get back. Optimus was upset but he wanted to know if Mirage was alright and he wanted to know why Seaspan had done this. "Mama is out cold, but nothing vital has been damaged" Keeper stated.

Optimus nodded and went to see Seaspan. Spartan sent the code to open the door as he held his bawling mate, who was curled up into him so tight that some of Spartan's metal was bending out of shape. Optimus went to them and he rubbed Seaspan's helm gently. "Son, baby seekerling was it a mood swing?" Optimus asked gently.

Seaspan nodded. He felt so lost and he felt terrible for hitting his own mother. "I just wanted some of his attention and I got jealous….I am so sorry, daddy" Seaspan stated as he cried, not telling anyone he had tried to offline himself out of guilt.

"Shhh, it's alright baby" Optimus said and took Seaspan into his arms. "Mama is gonna be fine, would you like to see him?"

Seaspan nodded, but stated, "Only if Spartan and I… can go alone with you."

"Okay baby" Optimus said and picked his son up. Spartan followed quietly. Optimus carried his son and had Mirage's section cleared out. Spartan was nervous, as while he had met Optimus and he had met pincer, he had never met Mirage. Mirage was coming too.

"Uggghhhh…." Mirage quietly let out, trying to hide the obvious pain he was in.

"Mama...I'm sorry..." Seaspan said.

"Come here, my seekerling" Mirage stated, his voice warm and gentle. Seaspan approached slowly. Mirage gave the bot a light but firm swat on his aft before embracing the seeker.

"I'm so sorry" Seaspan said in his mother's arms.

"I forgive you, and I understand" Mirage stated as he gently rubbed his seekerling's helm and hugged him tighter.

"Mama..." Seaspan said and confessed what he had tried to do but couldn't.

Mirage hugged Seaspan tighter, as Mirage knew what that feeling felt like, but he also knew it was not the answer. "Son, nothing you do is ever worth killing yourself for. I want you to promise me that you won't ever try that again" Mirage stated, spanking Seaspan's aft several times firmly to get his point across.

"Yes mama..." Seaspan said.

Mirage then kissed his son's helm and nuzzled the seeker before asking, "Are you going to introduce me, my seekerling?"

"Mama, this is Spartan"

"Nice to finally meet you, Spartan' Mirage stated, drawing the bot to him and hugging him as well. Spartan was surprised but accepted the hug.

"I am sorry that we didn't get to meet sooner, but I tend to keep a very busy schedule, though I always do my best to make time for my family' Mirage stated. It was easier said than done as Mirage had lots and lots of "babies."

"That's alright" Spartan said.

"I hope you will become part of our family soon, through bonding with this son of ours" Mirage stated, embarrassing Seaspan.

"We've talked about it" Spartan said

'There is no rush, you should both bond, if you agree to even be bonded, when you both are ready and able to handle it" Mirage stated gently, though he was starting to fall back asleep as the attack had taken quite a bit of his energy out of him. Seaspan kissed his mother's cheek. Mirage smiled before falling back into recharge.

Optimus kissed Seapsan's helm. "Come on you need some energon" Optimus said.

"Yes dad" Seaspan stated, "and I am sorry, as I love mom dearly, but it has kinda of screwed with my systems not only carrying my siblings, but also finding out …. You're not my other creator' Seaspan stated quietly.

"Son, I may not be the data donor but you are still my son" Optimus said.

"I know dad. Uncle Wingspan has been helping me with this and Spartan has supported me for so long" Seaspan stated, hugging both his father and his lover.

Optimus kissed his son's helm. "Come on let's get you some energon." Seaspan went with his father, glad that he had such loving parents. Optimus made sure Seaspan got enough energon and then rested. Spartan and Seaspan snuggled close to Optimus and soon fell into a pleasant recharge, which was sorely needed by both parties. Optimus kept watch over them letting them rest.

Elsewhere, wingspan and his mate were dealing with three femme sparklings, defiant femme almost younglings. Wingspan loved them dearly but they were starting to try even his patience. Runway wanted to do something, but the girls just would not listen. Wingspan had had enough and commed his father, TC, he and his mate needed help like there was no tomorrow.

TC came, with Starscream in tow. They knew femmes could be stubborn, but they, being older, also had learned several ways of getting through to said femmes. TC and Screamer soon arrived and took the obnoxious three femmes with them, much to the relief of Wingspan and Runway, who still had other sparklings to take care of. Wingspan and Runway tended to their other little ones glad for the peacefulness since their daughters weren't there. He hoped his father and Starscream could help them.

The first thing that the older seekers did was place the three defiant femmes in a very dark room that was just big enough to handle the three of them. They had done this with some of their own sparklings, as seekers hated to be trapped in a place like this. Seekers always wanted to be out in the sky and where there was plenty of room. They weren't going to leave them in this room very long, about 15 minutes, but by the 2 minute mark it started having its desired effect. The three femmes wanted out of there and they lost sense of time.

Slowly for the femmes and quickly for TC and Screamer, the minutes ticked by and the 15 minutes were soon up. TC carefully opened the door. It was obvious to him that the femmes had never used their lights as he would have caught them with their lights on, as he had caught many of their sparklings. TC could see that this might be all he needed to do to get the femmes to behave. "Are you three going to behave?" he asked as he called to them, unintentionally scaring them.

The femmes nodded quickly and said they would behave. TC gently guided them out. "Now tell us why you don't want to listen to your parents. I have had more than enough of my own sparklings to know that this is more than just normal rebellion" TC stated, Star right next to him, looking pretty intimidating, as it was another part of the punishment, as these two older seekers wanted the young ones to learn to respect those older than them.

"They treat us like we're babies still" the older of the three said.

"Well, do you act like babies or do you act like younglings that they could trust?" Starscream stated, making the three think.

"I guess we could do more" the youngest said.

"Well, that is a start" TC stated. "Now you three come with me, and the moment one of you doesn't listen, you don't get to participate in the activity we are going to do." Starscream smirked, as he knew that TC was going to punish them by making them watch the others fly if they misbehaved when outside. It wouldn't be for more than 5 minutes, but it would be enough to get the point across. The three nodded and followed behind.

Once outside, all five transformed and took off, and while TC and Starscream merely flew, the femmes proved yet once again why their parents weren't treating them as responsible younglings. Starscream flew ahead of them and stopped them. "To the ground. Now!"

All three femmes, scared of Starscream's angry demeanor, immediately landed. Starscream landed with them, turned off their ability to fly, resetting it to turn on automatically when 5 minutes was up. And while the three femmes watched, TC and Starscream had fun in the sky, flying free.

"I can understand why Wingspan and Runway were starting to lose it" Starscream told TC.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the three femmes watched, wanting desperately to join in, but it had only been a minute, and they had four minutes to go. The two played up the flying more and soon enough the five minutes were up and the femmes could fly again

TC confronted them. "So far you three have shown me no reason why your parents should treat you as anything more than spoiled sparklings" TC stated, and that hurt, all three femmes.

"Your parents care for you deeply but if you do not change you will suffer and so will they" Starscream said.

None of the three femmes had realized just how much their own behaviors had dictated how their parents treated them till now. "Be glad you have such loving parents. For not all are as fortunate as you" TC stated, remembering back to the war and also remembering Wingspan's brood from his mate that had died. The three femmes nodded things becoming clearer for them now.

After a little more time flying, it was time to head in. And though they didn't want to, the femmes followed what they were told. "Baby steps, little ones. You need to show your parents that they can trust you and that you aren't sparklings any more" TC stated, hugging the three.

The three femmes hugged their grandfather back. "Yes grandpa"

"and remember, neither your parents nor I expect you to be perfect, as even we screw up, but we do expect you to try" TC stated, much to the relief of the three femmes who soon headed home and, seeing that their parents were overwhelmed with sparklings, joined in to help out. Wingspan and Runway were surprised but didn't say anything right away but let their daughters help out.

After the younger bots were all placed down for a nap, the three femmes pulled their parents into the main family room in the quarters. "We want to apologize. We are sorry for the way we have been acting, and if you will let us, we would like to earn your trust in us back" the oldest stated, her two sisters nodding their head.

"You can understand why I'm hesitant to believe that" Wingspan said.

"Yes mama" the youngest one stated. "But we want to try."

"Alright, one chance you hear me" Wingspan said.

'thank you mama" the three stated, and before Wingspan knew it, they all gave him a hug and then rushed off to clean their shared room.

"Maybe we should have called my dad sooner" Wingspan said in shock.

"But we wanted to try everything before we resorted to that, as we don't want to place a burden on your father, as he is busy enough with his own babies" runway stated, hugging his mate tightly, unknowingly triggering his mate's interfacing need.

Wingspan moaned. "Run...mmmm..." Runway smiled, as he loved it when he made his mate react in that fashion. "Please...I need you..." Wingspan moaned.

"you go back to our berth room love, I will be back there soon, as I have one thing to do really quickly' runway stated as he patted his mate on the aft. Wingspan panted slightly before he went to their berth.

Runway quickly went to their youngling daughters. 'You wanted a chance, here it is. Your mother and I want some alone time. That means you three are in charge of watching your siblings. If we find that you can be trusted to do that, maybe things will improve for you" Runway stated, quickly getting a nod from all three before going to join his mate. The three femmes knew this was their big chance to prove to mom and dad that they could do this.

Wingspan was completely open and stroking his spike. "Need you..."

'Ah ah, love…' runway stated, removing the hand, 'I'm in control this time" and with that, Runway teased both spike and valve, preparing both for fun.

Wingspan moaned and bucked needing more. "Please..."

Runway was devious though, and he quickly grabbed a vibrator and stuck it deep in Spanner's sensitive aft while he carefully prepared the valve for entry from his spike. Wingspan let a startled cry as the vibrator was shoved into his aft. Runway set the vibrator to low, knowing that his mate's aft was sensitive and then began prodding gently at the valve with his spike. 'Are you still doing ok, love?" Wingspan's response was to pant as his aft quivered around the vibrator. Runway was careful still even as he thrusted his stiff spike deep into his mate's valve and teased Spanner's spike.

Wingspan whimpered ever so slightly and panted. Runway, fearing something was wrong, removed the vibrator and gently took is mate. Wingspans body relaxed once the vibrator was gone and he relaxed a bit. Runway noted this and made sure he would never make the mistake again. Wingspan was soon moaning and writhing. Runway wanted another set, as it had been several years, but he didn't know if Spanner was ready to carry more. Wingspan wasn't aware of what runway was wanting so lost in pleasure he would agree to anything.

Runway decided to go for it. 'Babydoll, I think it's time for you to carry more of my babies" Runway stated, continuing to pleasure his mate. Wingspan moaned a yes he wanted babies.

"Gonna stuff you full baby' Runway stated, glad to hear his mate agree to having more. Wingspan of course at that moment had no idea what he had agreed to. It didn't take long for sparks to be released and for Wingspan's spark to change colors, but instead of his normal three, this one set would have four. Wingspan was wiped out afterwards and cuddled. Runway cuddled, hoping the femmes had handled the sparklings. Wingspan slept for a while before waking and went to check on things.

Wingspan was surprised to find the place clean and the sparklings under control. The three femmes had everything under control. "How are things girls?" Wingspan asked.

"Everything is under control here, mama" the youngest femme stated.

Wingspan nodded approvingly. "Good girls." The three smiled, realizing that the path they were on now was much better than the one that they had been on.

Meanwhile, Mirage was recovering in the med bay. Nothing vital had been hit, but the medics still wanted him in the med bay to be watched. Optimus snuck past the medics and visited with his mate. Mirage kissed his mate, just wanting to be held. Optimus kissed back and moved so he was holding Mirage. "Mood swing?" Mirage asked, regarding Seaspan's attack.

"And he feels terrible about it" Optimus said.

'I should have seen it coming as my mood swings always threw my systems completely out of whack" Mirage stated, blaming himself once again.

"Not your fault, he is seeker too." Silently, over their private comm, Mirage sent exactly what he wanted his mates to do to him when he got home – and it was enough to make Optimus almost overloaded on the spot.

"Oh you wicked bot" they sent to Mirage.

"I may be wicked, but you know you both like it' he sent back to them.

"You keep this up I'm going to kidnap you" Optimus said.

'You and what army' Mirage quietly replied, sending more horny messages to both his mates.

Pincer ran from home. "You get one side I get the other." Firesong watched as the three left. It wasn't his responsibility to make sure Mirage stayed, but he knew Mirage was safe with his mates. Soon, the three were home, Mirage having continued to pulse horny images all the way home. Optimus and pincer did everything to Mirage that he had wanted them to. Mirage was happily satisfied, and though he was tired, he lazily licked Optimus's spike. Pincer was long since deep in recharge, not having the stamina that Optimus and Mirage had. Mirage intended to give his older mate one more overload before cuddling. Optimus moaned and rubbed Mirages helm as he sucked. Mirage stuck a finger in Optimus's aft, hoping to bring the bot to overload sooner. Optimus moaned and tried to get more. Mirage worked his magic and soon Optimus had one more overload. Optimus pulled Mirage to him and kissed him deeply.

'So is this worth freaking the medics out for?" Mirage asked, kissing back.

"Like you wouldn't believe"

"I think we wore Pincer out" Mirage stated with a tired laugh.

Optimus smiled lazily. "I think we did, poor thing"

"Maybe if we have this fun more often, he'll learn how to be able to last longer like you and I' Mirage stated.

"We can certainly give it a go or several" Optimus said.

"That sounds good to me" Mirage said before he and Optimus joined pincer and fell into a pleasant recharge.

Elsewhere Soundwave was resting a bit as he had been so drained lately. Blaster and Grimlock were doing their best to help the bot out. Soundwave loved them for it. Right now Grimlock was holding Soundwave and gently rocking the bot while his engines let out low growls. Soundwave curled into Grimlock's chest sighing. "Wave tell me Grimlock what bothering mate?"

"Statement I don't know" Soundwave said. "Feel odd"

'Anything me Grimlock or Blaster do to help?"

"Statement, I don't know"

Grimlock pulsed love and just continued holding his mate, as it seemed like the right thing to do. Blaster came and sat on Soundwave's lap, and the three were rocking in the sturdy chair. Soundwave held Blaster as Grimlock rocked them. Grimlock wished he could do something, as he felt so frustrated at being unable to solve Wave's problem.

Soundwave kissed Grimlock's cheek. Grimlock kissed both of his mates, showering them with love. Soundwave rested for a while before going for a walk on his own. Grimlock stayed behind, and held Blaster back, and Grimlock knew Soundwave needed some time to himself. Soundwave didn't know where or how long he walked. He had needed time to think and once again, he was grateful to Grimlock who knew the boombox needed some time alone and that Grimlock held back Blaster.

Soundwave didn't know what was bothering him he couldn't figure it out. "A little lost, son?" Radiowave asked, having found his son staring out into space just in front of his and his mate's quarters.

Soundwave nodded. "Statement, yes"

"Maybe I can help you" Radio stated.

"Query, how?"

"Because, and correct me if I am wrong, if I read you right, you are having some trouble with your telepathy" radio stated. Soundwave nodded.

Radio's telepathy, much more advanced than even Soundwave's, was able to repair the damage that had been done as well as straighten things out. Right away, Soundwave felt much better.

"Statement thank you" Soundwave said.

"Welcome son, now go back to your mates, I think they need you" radio stated with a wink before heading inside to take his own mate. Soundwave nodded and went home to Grimlock and Blaster.

'Me knew Wave come back" Grimlock stated. Soundwave hugged Grimlock.

"Feeling better?' a concerned Blaster asked.

"Statement, yes." Grimlock and Blaster both hugged Wave, happy he was home. Soundwave hugged them back. Grimlock growled in a low pitch, and Soundwave knew exactly what that meant. Soundwave rubbed himself over Grimlock.

"Me want…." Grimlock growled, and both his mates prepared, once the sparklings were sent away of course. Soundwave and Blaster were ready to submit to Grimlock.

"Me Grimlock take Wave's aft while Wave take Blaster's valve' Grimlock stated. They nodded and assumed the positions. Grimlock gently growled as he and his mates had fun. Soundwave and Blaster were tired. Grimlock gently cleaned off his mates and got both of them in the berth before kissing both on their respective helms and falling asleep, cuddling the two.

Elsewhere Sunny was starting to notice Rave and Chance acting a little oddly. Chance claimed he was just tired while rave just complained of not feeling well. Sunny and Sides teamed up together and dragged the two to the med bay. Chance went reluctantly while rave went eagerly, hoping that this was just a short case of energon "poisoning." Sunny and Sides stayed with them while the medics examined them. Rave was found to be sparked, but chance's tests were inconclusive, as the medics didn't realize the bot had a very thick layer around his sparkling development chamber. Sunny remembered and told them.

The medic scanned deeper, and just like ratchet, all they could say is, "Yes he is sparked, but we have no idea how many."

They told how many Chance had carried last time.

"It's highly likely that is what he will carry again" stated the medic. Rave and Chance were both shocked, and while rave was happy about it, Chance wasn't sure how he felt about it. He knew that no matter what he would have to have them, as his chamber was too thick to open and remove the sparks as well as neither of his mates could hold five sparklings safely. Quietly, he resigned himself to this.

Sunny kissed Chance softly. "It will be alright." Chance kissed back, as he needed the support right now.

"We will help you through this" Sides said.

Chance nodded, but with all that was on his plate, with bodyguard duty, running both sides of the program and just being a loving mate – chance felt overwhelmed with the addition of sparklings – or, more so, him carrying sparklings. Sunny and Sides got Chance and Rave home and Sunny commed Keeper asking if he could talk to him.

"Keeper here, who is this?" Keeper asked as Sunny called him.

"Keeper it's Sunny, can I talk to you"

"Certainly. How Can I help you out sunny?" keeper asked.

Sunny told the situation. "Is there anyone who can take over for Chance? I know Ironhide is getting close to being an adult if he isn't already"

"We are in the process of working on getting more bots to run it, as I would prefer Chance just be my body guard, but this program, which has been highly successful, is his and Buster's baby. But, right now, a couple of interim bots are running it, and I will have them run it for a while, and give Chance some more time off" Keeper stated. "Does that work for you, Sunny?"

"It's a start, thanks Keeper"

"Not a problem, please give Chance my best wishes" Keeper stated, "keeper out." Sunny went and told Chance what had been arranged. Chance nodded and then lay down on the berth. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle with someone, and try to sleep. Sunny held Chance close and hummed softly. It didn't take long for Chance, the big burly bot that he was, to curl into his smaller mate and fall into a pleasant recharge.

Sunny just smiled and held Chance while Sides held the sleeping rave. 'I guess this is our turn to watch over them" Sunny stated.

Sides agreed completely. "I think your right bro." Sunny smiled, as now that Chance and Rave were the sparked ones, it was going to be Sunny and Sides looking out for them.

"We'll get them some energon when they wake in a while" Sides said talking with his brother over their twin bond.

Sunny nodded. 'I just hope we are as good to them as they were to us" Sunny shot back.

"I know we will" Sides said and the brothers pulsed love to each other and their mates.

Elsewhere, Keeper called Ironhide to his office, as even though physically he was an advanced youngling, his spark was still of the old Ironhide, and Keeper wondered if he could stretch the rules a bit and have Ironhide help with the Program now that Chance had been given some time off.

"Ya wanted ta see me Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, I did Ironhide. I have a position that I need to fill. I know that you are not quite physically an adult yet, but…."And with that Keeper explained what Chance and Buster had done and that they needed another bot in charge to help run the program, especially now that Chance was sparked. "…I know we would have to get you cleared with the med bay, but what do you say?"

"Finally, I been needin something to do"

"First we have to have the medics clear you, as this will be a tough job, and once that happens, I will have you talk with both Buster and Chance, so you can understand how the program works, though that shouldn't take long, since you trained in Buster and Buster trained in Chance. And then, once that all happens, we will place you in charge of running it, so that Chance doesn't have to do as much double duty" Keeper stated.

"I'll go right now to the med bay" Ironhide said.

"I will go with you, as I want to hear what the medics have to say" Keeper stated, and the two headed for the med bay, and thankfully, Firesong was on. "Firesong, I need you to check Ironhide out to see if he can now be treated like an adult and take a certain position that he has been offered. Please remember, he is a returned spark."

Firesong nodded and did a full exam on Ironhide. "I see no reason for him not to do the job"

Keeper smiled, as this was good news for chance and Ironhide. "Well, Ironhide, it looks like from here, I will have you train in with Buster for now. Chance is off for a week due to being sparked, but he will be a resource for you as well, as it was Buster and Chance's baby to start the program. Now let me take you to Buster, who will be eager to train you in" Keeper stated, with a big smile as Ironhide seemed so happy about this.

"Hey bust" Ironhide said grinning.

"It's Buster" Buster stated, having a bot from the program in the room. "Now sit, be quiet and learn." Hide didn't like being treated like that, but seeing that authority needed to be maintained, Ironhide sat down and kept quiet until the reprimanded bot left. And once the punished bot left, Buster let his guard down just a bit. "I'm sorry for being short with you, Hide, but in this program, no one but no one disrespects me and my authority. Same way with Chance, and we hope that we can train you in so that Chance gets more time with his family, as they barely see him now." Keeper left as the buster began teaching how the program worked to Hide.

Ironhide told him it was fine and listened as things were explained and he wanted to practice a bit. "The bot you saw in here, Ziplock, is a bot we have had nothing but trouble with. He has been punished over and over and over. He has gotten into fights with other bots. You see, some bots come here by choice and some come here as punishment. If you are up for a challenge, I will leave Ziplock to you" Buster stated, knowing Hide liked a good challenge.

Ironhide grinned. "Do I have free reign?"

'He is Zip and Tracks son. Don't' harm the spark or sparking chamber and don't send him to the med bay where his parents have to be called. He is here because he refused to listen to his parents. Other than the above restrictions you have free reign" Buster stated. Ironhide nodded and went to put Ziplock through the ringer. Ziplock had no idea what was coming his way.

Ironhide found Ziplock. "You, come with me"

Ziplock blew the advanced youngling off, as He had no idea who he was actually dealing with. Ironhide grinned and went to Ziplock flipping him like it was nothing. Ziplock landed flat on his back from the flip. He wasn't injured, but he was pissed, and if he couldn't blow this bot off, he would fight him. Ironhide just grinned knowing what was coming.

It was obvious to Hide that this bot hadn't even made it out of the first level of the program, mostly due to the bot's own attitude. "Come on kid ya know how ta act"

"You're younger than me, why the hell should I listen to you?" Ziplock stated, having no idea he was talking to the one, the only Ironhide. Ziplock admired the old bot Ironhide was, via the many stories he had been told, but he wasn't going to mind his ps and qs for just any old bot, and definitely not one that he saw was younger than him. Primus, seeing the action, made sure the two were alone, and revealed something that scared the oil right out of Ziplock, as for an instant, Ironhide looked like he had in his prime. Ziplock was not so cocky now. And Ironhide pressed his advantage. He knew this viewing wouldn't last long, but it would leave enough of an impression on the younger bot that maybe, just maybe, Hide could whip this "sparkling" into shape.

Ironhide soon had Ziplock in a strong hold. "Kid I think ya know who I am"

Ziplock weakly nodded. And he stopped struggling, as it only made him feel like he was going to pass out. "Good now are ya gonna listen to me." Ziplock nodded, as he saw little other choice.

Ironhide eased his hold. "Now we're gonna have a chat, you will listen or I will out ya on the floor again."

"Yes sir' Ziplock stated, following the bot.

Ironhide started talking to him then trying to get through to him since they had similar personalities. Surprisingly, Ziplock actually listened to the bot. "There's a time to fight and a time ta walk away" Ironhide said. "Ya have ta know when ta fight." Ziplock nodded, but in his mind he was thinking that if his mother had been more of a mother then maybe he wouldn't be so screwed up and he wouldn't be here.

"Now I see something on your mind what is it?"

"I am only like this because my mother was lousy and my father practically raised us because mom couldn't be bothered. Maybe if he had cared then, I wouldn't be here now" Ziplock stated with venom in his voice.

"Youngling, listen ta me well. It don't matter bout your parents mine were no good bots who left me ta fend for myself, but look at what I became. We are what we make ourselves."

"But mama changed and in that change, he wanted to be a good parent, and I refused to believe it. He tried hard to convince me, but I refused to let him, too angry for all the years he refused to be our mother. And when he couldn't handle me anymore, he sent me to this dump" Ziplock stated.

"Ya need ta give him a chance, if he can change so can you"

"To go from little or no contact to suddenly in your face all the time asking what is going on and such is hard to adapt to" Ziplock admitted.

"I know the feeling, just try if not for him then to improve yourself"

"Why should I care, no one cares about me" Ziplock stated, not realizing his mom had put him in here because he cared.

"Kid your mom does care else he wouldn't have sent ya here, I think deep down ya know that." Ziplock cried into Hide's shoulder, releasing many pent up emotions.

Elsewhere, Tracks was slowly recovering from the whole fiasco that had happened.

Hide just held Ziplock and let him cry.

Zip sat beside Tracks. Tracks still was trying hard, hoping to impress Zip, as he was trying to earn Zip's love. Zip did love tracks, but he still couldn't believe tracks had gone behind his back and had his chamber removed. Tracks was diligent in working with their daughter and their other son, and had mistakenly thought that when Zip had said "no more" this is what Zip had implied. Zip was glad when he had a double shift as it would give him a chance to think.

Dash caught his twin when they had a break at the same time. "Hey bro, how are you doing?"

"Not good Bro" zip said.

"You want to talk about it?" dash asked, knowing that he and his twin had always been close. Zip told his brother what had happened.

Dash was shocked. "I am sorry to hear what your mate did, but bro, you ought to know better not to tell him what you told him" dash stated supportively.

"I didn't mean them...I can't carry anymore Bro, I had such a bad time of it last time"

"I know, I know….you are still upset about losing those twin mechs. But bro, remember this, a sparkling development chamber is not the only way to have a sparkling" Dash stated. Zip nodded slowly, he knew.

'And if Tracks gets sparked that way, I would be more than happy to build you whatever protoform you want" dash stated, which made Zip feel a bit better.

"Thanks Dash" zip said rubbing his face.

"You aren't pulling a double again, are you?" dash asked, concerned about his twin.

Zip nodded. "Yeah, I am"

'Zip, you've got to stop doing that. Your mate needs you. You wonder why he took you seriously – have you ever listened to what you sound like from his perspective especially after you work a double and he tries to approach you?" Dash asked, having heard the yelling and screaming that his brother did, as he had come over to drop something off. He didn't think Zip had any idea what he sounded like.

"What do you want me to do? There is no one else to take the shift"

"Zip, I happened to check the schedule before you picked up the double. The same bot keeps calling in and is too lazy to work his shift, so I talked to your supervisor about a few things, and that bot is fired from his position, and tonight you will be training in a new bot, one that is more reliable – Hound" Dash stated.

Zip nodded. "Okay Bro"

'I am just doing what I can to watch out for my brother and his family" Dash stated.

"And hound wants to do this job?"

"yep, this is what he chose to do' dash stated.

Zip nodded. "When is he coming in?"

"I'm here" stated Hound, glad to have something to do now that his soon to be reunited mate had found his niche.

"Hey Hound, you're sure you want this"

"I was doing this before either of you were sparked" hound stated.

"Ok hound" zip said and showed hound around.

Hound quickly picked up the skills that he had had for millions of years, and Zip was impressed at how fast the bot caught on. 'I'm a returned spark, young'un" Hound stated.

Zip nodded. "Guess I'll leave you to it"

'Sucks to hear that you had to pick up so much slack" Hound stated.

"Yeah, it is" zip said.

"After tonight, you shouldn't have to worry about picking up so many extra shifts" Hound stated.

Zip nodded. "Maybe I can salvage my relationship with my mate"

"One's work should never take priority over one's family" Hound stated, wisdom he had gained through the years.

"Even before the extra shifts things have been strained between me and tracks"

'Sounds like you two have communication issues' Hound stated. "Hide and I fought a lot, but we still loved each other, and we still worked on our relationship, worked hard on it." Zip told hound what had been going on from the sparklings on till now. Hound listened, as he could sense that was what Zip needed. Hound didn't offer any judgment or anything else. He merely listened and let Zip talk. This is what Zip had really needed, to get his thoughts in order.

"I don't know what to do"

"Take some time off, leave your sparklings with someone you trust and then you and your mate go somewhere where you two can be alone and just enjoy each other's company" Hound suggested. "And make sure it is far from the base so no one can spy on you. Believe me, had it happen before to Hide and I." Zip nodded and looked to his brother.

"Be glad to take Sunrise and Sparkler" Dash stated with a smile.

'What about Ziplock?" Hound asked.

'He's already in a place where he is watched closely" Zip stated. Zip didn't go into details. Hound and dash just nodded, understanding and not asking anything further, much to Zip's relief. Zip finished the rest of the shift and went home. Surprisingly, Tracks was up and was waiting for his mate to come home, both Sunrise and Sparkler fast asleep in bed.

"This is a surprise" zip said.

"I just didn't want you to come home to a home where no one greeted you as you came in" Tracks stated, as he slowly got up and went to hug his mate. This was even more of a surprise, as Tracks was really trying to make the change he had committed to last and last. Zip returned the hug.

"Kids are asleep. What would you like to do, love" tracks asked lovingly.

"I would like to talk" zip said.

"What would you like to talk about" Tracks asked, trying to show he was willing to talk about anything.

"About us" zip said. Tracks nodded, as he had wanted this talk for some time now.

"You can start" zip said. Tracks started talking about how he felt and let his mate know about everything, from his failures to his small successes. Zip returned and told his side. The two chatted and chatted, and as they chatted they grew closer. Zip told of hound's idea and asked his mate's thoughts. Tracks readily agreed, and thought the idea was wonderful. Zip said they would rest now and go the next day. Tracks hugged his mate and they soon went to bed.

The next day, Zip had dash get the kids and he and tracks left the base. Tracks was glad that they were going to have time for just the two of them. They went far enough away within reason. Once they arrived, Tracks was the first to say, "Love, I am sorry about removing my chamber. I misunderstood what you wanted. Hopefully we will be able to have more sparklings if you want them."

Zip nodded. "Who knows love." Tracks smiled, and he gently ran his hands on Zip's thighs. Zip moaned softly. Tracks kept up the gentle caresses, having missed doing this to his mate due to his mate working so much. Zip moaned as tracks touched him.

"I've missed spoiling you, love, as you worked so much" Tracks stated, continuing to spoil his mate.

"The other guy...wouldn't cover his shifts..."

"Can we forget about that….and just concentrate on us?" tracks asked, getting a little closer to Zip's groin plating. Zip panted nodding.

"Tell me what you would like to do to me, right now" Tracks stated, keeping up his ministrations. Zip panted he didn't know what he wanted as he was so often the bottom.

"Would you like to put that nice, thick spike right in my hot little valve" Tracks asked, whispering into Zip's more sensitive audio, licking it as well. Zip moaned and nodded.

'then what's stopping you, baby" Tracks whispered, which caused Zip to open his optics and see that Tracks was dripping from his valve and waiting to be taken by him. Zip panted as he looked at tracks valve.

Tracks began teasing his own valve. 'So hot…. So hot for you baby" tracks stated, doing whatever he could to get his mate to take him. Zip moved and kissed tracks hungrily even as he pushed his spike into tracks.

"Oh take me…make me yours…. Remind of my place" Tracks stated, showing just how much he had changed. Zip was startled but kept thrusting.

'you feel so good inside … ugh nngh… inside me" Tracks stated, hungrily kissing his mate back and enjoying being spiked. Zip kept kissing as he pounded in and out of tracks. Tracks began begging for release, and that was when Zip found his dominant side take over.

"You close baby?" Zip said then nipped tracks throat.

"Ugh….Uh huh….ugh ngh" Tracks stated, not really able to answer clearly, but the answer was clear to Zip.

"Then overload for me." Tracks overloaded and overloaded hard as his mate continued to spike him. Zip overloaded as well pumping his fluid into tracks. Tracks smiled, as it wasn't so bad to sometimes be the one who was taken as opposed to always being the one doing the taking. Zip panted and kissed Tracks.

"What else shall we do since it is just the two of us?" Tracks asked, unaware his valve was milking his mate's spike back to stiffness again.

"If you keep what you're doing up we're gonna go another round." Tracks valve refused to stop and soon, it was difficult for Zip to think of anything but facing again. Zip soon started thrusting in and out again.

"Feels like someone wants more babies" Tracks stated, feeling his mate thrust hard and fast. All Zip could manage was a nod.

'Then knock my spark up, baby" Tracks stated, not even realizing what he had just stated.

Zip slowed down. "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh' Tracks stated, feeling that he wanted to be sparked really badly. Zip, though hesitant, sped back up. Primus, though, had wanted this, and so there was no way to stop it. He wanted to show Zip that Tracks could still carry and would be a good mother to the sparklings, like he had shown so far. Soon enough they released their sparks and Tracks was sparked. Three new little sparks were now growing on Tracks spark, and with that, Tracks and Zip felt satiated for the time being.

Zip didn't realize why he felt so sated for now. "I am glad we came here, love' tracks stated, kissing his mate before they curled up together and slept under the stars.

Meanwhile, Skyrider was cleaning up around the house his wings sore as he kept bumping them, he swore the quarters seemed smaller. Dash soon came in the door, and was worried when he heard his mate's frustration. What dash had seen but Skyrider hadn't noticed is that Sky had grown a little bigger in size, but not too much. He tried to stretch and ended up hitting his wings for the who knew how many time.

"Love, let one of the younglings or sparklings help you with that. You have grown a little and you don't fit in there as well" Dash stated.

Skyrider sighed. "I should be able to clean"

"No love, you're not sparked, you have actually grown a little" Dash stated.

"I know I'm not sparked" Skyrider said. "I don't understand how I could have grown"

"You must not have been quite done growing when we bonded love" Dash stated, taking his mate's wings and gently rubbing the sore areas.

"I'm going to keep damaging them...we need bigger quarters. I was told I was full grown"

"I'll talk with Prime, and see what he has to say. I don't think he will deny us, as you are a seeker" dash stated, which put Skyrider on the defense until Dash explained. "Larger rooms are reserved for seekers due to their sensitive wings. Everyone accepts this as the normal. It is not being disrespectful; it is done because that is what the bots need." That soothed Skyrider a bit. Dash soon left to go talk with Keeper, hoping he hadn't pissed his mate off with the comment, as it wasn't meant to be mean, it was just how things were done.

Keeper was in his office when Dash knocked. "Come in" Keeper stated.

"Prime can I talk to you for a minute"

Keeper motioned to a seat, "what's on your mind, Dash?"

"Well seems that my mate has grown a bit more and he keeps hitting his wings on everything, I was wondering if we could get bigger quarters"

"Let me see here…" keeper stated, looking at the rooms. "We do have an available one, when would you like to move?"

"That would be great and soon" Dash said. "Any ideas on how I can sooth my mate" Dashed and told what he had said.

Keeper just shook his head, as he couldn't believe what the bot had said to his mate. "I never say that, dash, all I say is that they are or aren't available depending on who is asking. You are going to have some serious work to do in soothing your mate. You need to talk with him, and I advise you never to say something like that again" keeper stated. Dash nodded and to start the soothing of his mate he got his mates favorite energon.

Back in the quarters, Skyrider was still angry - he couldn't believe his mate had said that. He sat on the couch, tired of hitting his wings and was in a foul mood glad the kids weren't home.

"Love" dash stated when he got home, his voice full of humility and regret. "Love, I am so sorry and nothing I can say or do can truly make up for the stupid thing I did, but I hope you accept this apology and this energon. I was wrong to say that, and I shouldn't have said anything. I do have good news, that Keeper says there is a bigger place for us, but if you don't want me there, I understand" dash stated, on his knees as he begged his mate for forgiveness. Even having a seeker mate, dash still didn't know everything, and he hoped his mate wouldn't reject him.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch for a while when we move"

"as you wish, my love' dash stated humbly, kissing his mate's feet softly.

"You can start packing things up" he added.

Dash started packing up and moving things – his back was sprained and neither knew he had a broken hip joint from a renegade invention. But Dash said nothing, hiding the pain as he moved everything over to the other place. By the end, he was in agony, but he said nothing. In fact, it wasn't until Sky noticed that Dash had a severe limp that Sky realized anything was wrong. Sky went and picked him up and took him to the med bay.

Dash limped along, hiding the fact that he was in excruciating pain, as he figured he didn't deserve any better after what he had done to his mate. He limped into the med bay, saying nothing, but every medic could sense the intense agony the bot was in and was flabbergasted that he was still online with as intense as the waves of pain were. "Help him please" Sky said getting Dash onto a berth.

Fader got the drip going while Razor helped the bot get on the med bay and gave pain medication. Firesong took over and scanned the bot, and what he saw needed to be fixed, and it would take weeks before dash would be on his feet again. "Skyrider" Firesong stated, once dash was sedated, "he has a strained spinal unit that is starting to crack and his left hip is completely out of its socket. I am surprised he is still online – as he must have been in sheer agony" Firesong stated to the young mech before working on Dash.

Skyrider nodded feeling horrible for not noticing and for making dash pack things up. "Will he be alright?"

"We will get working on him, pronto and keep you up-to-date as we work on him. His is in critical condition right now, especially with that crack in his spinal unit. Do you want me to call anyone to sit with you?" Firesong asked as his fellow medics prepped the sedated Dash.

"I guess his father" Sky said. Firesong called Dart and Dart soon was comforting his son's mate. Sky told him how horrible he felt as he rested against Dart. Dart comforted the bot, and helped him cope with this. Sky rested against Dart and after some hours tried to stay awake.

Meanwhile, the medics worked diligently on Dash.

Dart let Sky drift off as they waited for word on Dash.

It was a little more complicated than originally thought, but Firesong soon brought good news – Dash was out of surgery and was going to be ok. Dart gently woke Sky who sighed in relief when told Dash would be okay.

"Dash has been through so much. He kept me alive for 10 years when all I wanted to do was die and not realize that Primus had a plan for me. Dash has lost two mothers, both to war and his sibling was getting abused. I just know he will get through this" Dart stated, shocking Sky who hadn't even been aware that his mate had done this.

"I never knew..." Sky said softly.

'dash never liked to brag, he let his work speak for itself, as he always made sure to put every effort into everything he ever did" Dart stated, letting Sky know more about his quiet mate. Sky nodded and was soon asking if he could see Dash. Fire nodded and led the two to the slowly rousing dash.

Sky was right there when Dash's optics onlined and he kissed him lovingly. "I love you"

Dash shed a tear. "I love you...and I'm sorry" Dash stated weakly.

"I'm sorry too, I will take care of you. Don't worry about sleeping on the couch"

"I may have to anyway, if I can't get into the berth" dash weakly jested with his mate.

Sky smiled and kissed dash. "I will get you comfortable no matter where we have to put you"

Dash still tired, soon whispered, "I love you" to his mate and his father before drifting back to sleep.

"I love you" sky said and watched dash sleep and wanted more info from the medics on what to expect.

Dart went in with Skyrider to the medical conference. After all, he had decided, that it was a small way he could pay back Dash for keeping him alive for all those years, when Dart knew he had pretty much relied on Dash for everything. "How do we take care of him?" Sky was asking Firesong. Both Firesong and Fader told the two mechs the best way to help Dash and how much work it would take – which would be a lot, and dash would be slow to recover due to the fixed crack in the spinal unit.

Sky nodded and so did Dart. "We will do whatever it takes"

"And with having overheard your conversation about how he doesn't like to take credit and he likes to help others, he may not tell you of any issues, as he may see that he is being a burden. So it is important to not only listen to what he says, but also use your optics and other things to see if he really is doing ok. Try to let him be as independent and possible and don't tell him you are looking for subtle clues. Encourage him, and bring him by the med bay once he is up and mobile. Before then, we will come see him" Firesong stated.

Sky nodded. "When can I take him home?"

"In a couple of days, as he is too fragile right now to be let out of the med bay. If need be, we can give him a private room and help send your sparklings elsewhere so that you can stay with him" Firesong stated.

"We have ours plus his brother's right now" sky said.

"I am sure Dart could take those two, especially since he doesn't get to see them much" Firesong stated. Sky looked to Dart.

Dart smiled. "I wish I could take all yours plus Zip's, but with having several other sparklings I can't. But I know that there are bots willing to help out. You'd be surprised just how many friends Dash has" Dart stated smiling. He had called several bots that were close friends or family of dash, including Blackhawk and his two brothers and Crankcase and his family. Sky nodded and went to make comms, finding them not needed.

Crankcase smiled as he laid optics on his grandson who looked so much like Sentinel Prime and then smiled at the small seeker who was Dash's mate. Dart could see the happiness in his mother's optics. Sky was a bit nervous as he looked at Crankcase.

"Relax, little one" Crankcase stated, as he kneeled down so he didn't lord over the seeker, "Dash is my grandson. And I am happy to see that he is bonded to such a sweet bot as you." Bolt and Sling stood off to one side, watching as their mate welcomed the bot into the family.

"I'm not always sweet"

"No one is perfect" Crankcase stated, "All we can do is try to be the best we can be. We all fall short at times." Sky nodded and asked softly if he would take the sparklings.

'We'll take some of them, and Blackhawk and his mate will take the rest. You take care of Dash, that is your job, for now" the bot stated, sounding much older than he looked.

"Yes sir" sky said. And with that Crankcase smiled and went to go pick up the sparklings, taking Sunrise and Sparkler as well, since Dart was still being with Skyrider for the moment.

"Thanks mom" dart said.

"Not a problem" Crankcase stated, glad to be surrounded by sparklings once more.

Meanwhile, word had drifted to Mirage regarding Dash, and, with his new leg a bit on the fritz, Mirage made his way to the med bay to see Dash and make sure Skyrider was doing ok. "Hi Mirage" sky said.

With Mirage there, Dart decided to head out and get to know Zip's younger two sparklings better. Mirage nodded and then began comforting Sky. "Hi there. How are you doing, Sky?" Sky told Mirage what had been going on. Mirage sat next to the seeker, his experience with comforting seekers well known at least to the seekers. Sky curled up against Mirage. Mirage gently rubbed the seeker's helm. "Dash will get better, but he going to need your help" Mirage said gently and in a very motherly fashion. Sky nodded leaning into the touch.

Mirage noticed the leaning. 'When did you lose your parents, little one?" Mirage asked.

"Long time ago, I don't remember them"

'Dash has lots of family around here, including me' Mirage stated shocking Skyrider. 'Dash's grandma Crankcase is Optimus's older brother. And Optimus is my mate."

"I never knew" sky said. "After all this time, I'm still not fully used to a big family"

"I am sure Dash never told you as he didn't want to overwhelm you. But remember this, you have lots of bots to help and assist you as well as support you. And if you need us, we are never more than a comm call away. Now let's go visit Dash again." Sky nodded and went with Mirage.

Mirage walked with a bit of a limp, which had gone unnoticed so far. They went to visit Dash who was still out in recharge. "Follow me" Mirage stated, getting a couple of cool cleanser rags and showed Sky how to gently wash around wires and lines, and just talk to his mate even though Dash didn't really respond, other than Sky felt an increase in love pulses from his mate. Sky nodded and felt the love.

Mirage smiled as he could see that Skyrider was starting to feel better about being able to help his mate through this. And while they were helping dash, Fader walked by and noticed that his mom was favoring his leg that Dash had made for him.

"Mom what's wrong with your leg?" Fader asked.

"I don't know, son, it's been on the fritz a little bit lately – could you take a look at it?" Mirage asked as Skyrider was deeply involved with carefully cleaning and cooling off his mate.

Fader nodded and got his mother on a berth and scanned. "Just a few adjustments." Mirage put up with the adjustments, much of them highly painful, but soon the leg was functioning like normal. "Sorry mom, how's that?"

"Much better, baby. Tell me, how are Percy and EMT doing? How are the little ones?" Mirage asked, not as of yet having had a chance to see the new little ones that EMT had sparked, the youngest of which held Huffer's spark, though it acted much like EMT had when the bot was sparked.

"The little ones are fine...EMT doesn't do much with them"

That concerned Mirage, but he didn't press the issue, knowing he would just rile his son up. He walked off, disappointed and quiet. Thankfully, Skyrider didn't see it. Optimus felt Mirage and pulsed asking him what was wrong. Mirage replied, pulsing what he had learned from his son about their newest grandbabies.

Optimus sighed. "Want to pay a visit?" Mirage told his mate he did, but he wasn't sure if EMT would react well to seeing him. Mirage went on to explain what he had accidentally done in trying to show the bot love.

"Want me to go with you?" Mirage nodded, trying not to cry. Optimus came to Mirage quickly and held him.

The two slowly made their way to Fader's quarters, hoping that they would be welcome. Percy opened the door and smiled at them. "Come in." Optimus and Mirage stepped in, and instantly Mirage's optics met EMT's optics, and in a move that surprised the young medic, Mirage averted his optics first. Optimus put a hand on Mirage's back. "Come in, want some energon?" Percy asked.

Mirage nodded, and he was sad to see the three new little sparklings screaming and being ignored, as Percy was busy, but EMT just seemed to want to do nothing. Mirage normally would have read a bot the riot act, but too afraid to anger his son, Mirage said nothing, though Optimus felt it. Optimus nudged Mirage to get the little ones, EMT didn't stop them.

Mirage took the three sparklings into his warm embrace and they immediately quieted. They had just wanted love and attention. Percy nodded in thanks. EMT watched, unsure how to feel about all of this. EMT made the decision to leave. Mirage just cried even as he held the little ones, this was just too much for him to handle. If he hadn't been holding his grandbabies, he would have ran.

"Mirage he does the same with us" Percy said trying to sooth Mirage.

But Mirage explained why he was so upset, about what he had done to the young medic. And instead of understanding the mistake, Percy snapped and bitched at Mirage for his ignorance. Mirage handed his grandbabies off to his mate and left, this was all just too damn much. Optimus chewed Percy out and left after Mirage.

But Optimus was too late, Mirage was Primus knew where, emotionally unbalanced and vulnerable. Optimus cursed and tried to follow the bond. Mirage found a cave and entered, curling up in a ball, wondering if he was still needed, as it seemed like the last few of his own babies that he had seen – he had been yelled at. Fader's mate bitched him out, mirror had screamed at him for some unknown reason, Keeper had ignored him when he was trying to talk to him, he had just gotten out Seaspan knocking him out cold, Bluefire had shoved Mirage away when the bot went to confront the seeker, and last but not least, Mirage had had to throw Snowseeker in the brig, and Snowseeker now hated him. And for others, Sunny had slapped Mirage when the bot tried to approach and several others had laughed at him, even though they knew he was there and could hear their insults. Percy's things had just pushed him too far, but thankfully, all this was being pulsed over the bond. And Optimus was able to see why his mate had reacted so badly.

Optimus was going to have a long talk with all of them but first he had to find Mirage. Mirage's spark guided Optimus to him. Thankfully, Mirage had not harmed himself, but the tears that stained his face was enough to show Optimus that Mirage was too overwhelmed from being everything to everyone and nothing to himself. Optimus held Mirage close and pulsed love. "I'm sorry, love' Mirage stated quietly. "Seems like I have been a bit of a failure recently."

"Don't apologize my love."

"Can… can you…. Just take me home? I don't want to see anyone for some time unless….unless they come to me" Mirage stated quietly. Optimus nodded and took Mirage home.

Flasher saw Optimus and Mirage as they walked in, and Flasher wasn't happy that his mama looked so bad. And in asking, Flasher had learned about something his own twin had done that had hurt their mother and Flasher was determined to get to the bottom of this. And so, once his parents were by, Flasher pulled a move from his mother's book, and entered Keeper's office invisible and unannounced, before saying. "We need to talk" after which the angry flasher appeared right in his twin's face, startling Keeper.

"Flasher what the pit"

"You hurt mama and I won't stand for it" Flasher stated, and then proceeded telling Keeper how he had seen their mama look almost scared and sparkling like and what he had learned that specifically Keeper had done to hurt their mother. Keeper felt bad as he listened to his brother.

"Just cause you're Prime doesn't give you the right to treat bots anyway you see fit" Flasher stated. There was no excuse keeper could give. 'Come, let's go see mama" Flasher stated. Keeper nodded and went with his brother. Keeper was appalled when he saw how his mother looked. Mirage was curled up in a ball in the berth, and Keeper failed to notice his father coming up behind him until Optimus whacked his son upside the helm for what he had done to Mirage.

"You're lucky that's all I do for now" Optimus said.

"I am very sorry for whatever I did, dad. Was this all due to me?" Keeper asked, hoping that he wasn't the sole cause of this.

"You and your siblings"

Keeper sighed. How could he and his siblings treat their loving mother so poorly, he wondered. He wasn't sure what to do, but Keeper went up to his mama and, in a move that surprised Optimus and Flasher, laid next to Mirage much like Optimus might do and told his mama he was sorry and that he loved him. Mirage responded pretty well considering, and Optimus could sense it.

"I hope you can forgive me"

Slowly and carefully Mirage brought one hand up and gently stroked Keeper's helm. Mirage wasn't in a talking mood, but all recognized that this was Mirage's way of showing forgiveness to his oldest baby. Keeper nuzzled his mother. Mirage felt needed again and he nuzzled his son back. Keeper stayed right there with his mother.

Keeper didn't realize just how much he missed being with his mother, who had taught him to be self-reliant, who had taught him how to help out with his siblings, and who had taught him how to love without bounds. "I love you mama."

"Love you" Mirage stated quietly, humming softly the song he had sung when keeper was little to get the bot to sleep. It wasn't that mirage was trying to lure keeper to sleep. Mirage was trying to show Keeper he still loved him. Keeper snuggled closer and purred. He really did love his mama.

And while Flasher and Keeper watched over mirage and spent time with their mother, Optimus was starting his mission about tracking down all the bots who had caused his mate pain and put him in this predicament. Optimus took them one by one and started with whoever he found first.

He went to all of them and spoke to, none of the bots realizing just how their own actions had affected the bot. And the one who felt the worst was Sunny, as he feared that being adopted, Mirage would give up on him. And so, leaving their sleeping mates with Sides, Sunny ran and found Flasher and Keeper with Mirage. He feared he was too late, but when Mirage motioned for him to come near, Sunny snuggled with Mirage just like Keeper had, and flasher ended up on the other side of Sunny. Mirage didn't say much but his gentle touches and the gentle tune he hummed let them know he loved them.

Sunny sobbed he was so sorry. Mirage gently kissed his helm and wiped away his tears, as they snuggled between his two oldest babies. Mirage soon fell into recharge, completely surrounded by a few of his beloved babies. Each of the kids came bit by bit.

And when they came, which was after mirage's little nap, he showered them with love, each and every one of them. They all felt horrible and stayed with their mother for a good while. Mirage was a bit embarrassed by all the attention, but he gave time to each bot that came. They said if they did again for mirage to smack them.

Soon enough, Optimus watched as they slowly left, with the exception of Sunny, who was still scared that Mirage would refuse to be his mother. 'my little sunshine….you needn't worry" Mirage stated quiet, 'Once my son, always my son."

"I'm sorry...so sorry" sunny sobbed softly.

Silently, mirage commed for Optimus to grab a cube of energon while Mirage repositioned Sunny so he was holding him like a sparkling. Mirage hadn't spent much time recently with Sunny, and Mirage knew it. And so here he was, playing the game that usually helped Mirage and Sunny to bond as mother and son while Optimus looked on, a smile on his face. Sunny happily played the game with his mama.

Mirage soon fed Sunny via a specially made "cube bottle" and it was obvious to see just how innocent Sunny could be and just how much he saw Mirage as his mother. Sunny happily sucked on the bottle as he was held. Sick of just watching, Optimus went to sit beside his mate and rubbed Sunny's helm as Mirage played the game. It was unusual to have a third player, but Mirage didn't mind, and neither did Sunny, as he was happy that now he had such loving parents and he was glad to get an opportunity to bond with both of them. "I think we ought to design a special one of these bottles so Optimus can have it and you can bond with him as well. Don't you think so, little Sunshine?" Mirage asked.

Sunny happily agreed to that and cooed. And then Mirage moved, which started sunny, until Sunny realized what Mirage was doing – he was helping teach Optimus the way Sunny liked to be held and fed. Optimus smiled as he took the cube bottle and began feeding Sunny. Optimus knew he should have felt a bit silly, but he didn't, as this was in private and they were safe. Optimus soon got into his role, playing the dutiful father. Sunny looked up at his father with love in his eyes as he sucked on the cube bottle. He felt happy right then.

It was only now that Optimus could feel the love and feel the connection building with this adopted son of theirs that Optimus understood why Mirage enjoyed this game and why Sunny felt so off when he hadn't had a chance to be with Mirage for too long. Optimus smiled and showered the grown bot with love, and Mirage smiled as he gently rubbed Sunny's helm. Sunny purred he loved this new mommy and daddy time.

"Is baby still hungry?" Mirage asked, as he tickled Sunny's stomach gently, so as not to cause the bot to purge his tanks.

Sunny shook his head. "Not hungy"

"Does baby want anything special?" Optimus asked.

"Dada's arms" Sunny said looking up at Optimus so cutely. Optimus held the grown yellow bot closer to his spark, which was warm and felt warm especially to Sunny. Sunny was glad that Mirage and Optimus, as well as Pincer, had taken him in and made him feel like he really did have parents who loved him. Sunny purred contently in his father's arms. "Dada..." Mirage just watched with a smile as he saw Optimus's optics light up during this whole affectionate display that was part of the game. He realized that Optimus now understood just how important this game, silly as it seemed, was, especially to Sunny.

"Sweet baby boy" Optimus said in his rumbling voice.

Mirage came closer. "Our sweet little baby boy" Mirage stated, rubbing Sunny's helm. Sunny purred a bit louder and loved the affection.

Mirage could sense that Sunny was getting worried about his mates. "Are you ready to head back to your mates, baby?" Mirage asked, much to Optimus's surprise, as not having played the game enough, he didn't know how it ended.

Sunny nodded. "Yes mama, chance and rave are sparked" and just like that the game was over.

"If you need help, my little sunshine, let us know. And remember, you can always come to Optimus to play the game if I am for some reason unavailable, though you will have to teach him when the game ends" Mirage stated, kissing Sunny's helm. Optimus smiled and released the bot, kissing Sunny's helm as well, which was very reassuring to Sunny. Sunny nodded and kissed their cheeks before he left going home.

Now that all the babies were gone, Mirage was feeling frisky, and both Optimus and Pincer could feel it, even though Pincer was on Duty. Optimus smiled and let mirage lead. "You call the shots." Mirage smirked before gently teasing Optimus's audios with his tongue. Mirage wanted to warm Optimus up, as Pincer would soon come home. Optimus moaned and let mirage do whatever he wanted. It wasn't too much after Mirage had started, that Pincer came home, horny as hell. And Mirage, having felt Pincer's need, had begun preparing their oldest mate for fun. Optimus looked to them both somehow knowing he was theirs.

Mirage stayed at the upper part of Optimus's frame, leaving Optimus's thick spike sticking out for Pincer to play with. Optimus moaned when his spike was enveloped in pincers mouth. "Nnnnn..."

Pincer, unfortunately, was in his receptive phase, and he wanted to be sparked. Mirage was ok with this, but Optimus, though he was out, wasn't sure if they were ready for more. And, hoping to help things along, Mirage slid his hot thick spike right in Optimus's needy mouth, while Pincer placed his hot, dripping, needy, tight valve over Optimus's thick spike. Optimus moaned around mirage's spike as pincer rode Optimus' spike. A part of him knew what was coming and didn't think it was a good idea.

The problem was that Pincer's systems, having felt ignored, had gone into a sort of "heat" and the only way to break it was to make the bot sparked, which would mean Pincer would be getting all the facing he needed. Optimus, out of it, let himself be used and when told to release his spark he did so.

When the three merged their sparks, Pincer became sparked, with one large sparkling. Pincer, feeling his senses come back to normal, was surprised when he found himself snuggled in between Mirage and Optimus, but there was no place he would rather be and he fell into a pleasant recharge, surrounded by the two bots he loved the most. Optimus kissed them both. "Rest darlings" Mirage kissed Optimus back and then fell into recharge, followed by Optimus.


	53. Chapter 53

Elsewhere, Sunny was tending to Chance. Chance was down on himself, as he hadn't planned to carry anymore – not because he couldn't, but because he didn't like that he couldn't sit comfortably for a week after sparking, especially if he sparked seekerlings. But not wanting to disappoint his mates, he put on a happy face. "What's wrong love?" Sunny asked Chance taking his hand in his.

"nothing, love' Chance tried to get away with saying, but Sunny could see that this was more and bugged chance until he relented. "I am just worried, as the last time I sparked, I wasn't able to sit down without pain for at least a week" Chance stated. Sunny was a bit confused until he remembered that Chance sparked his little ones out of his aft port thanks to damage done to his valve which was now sealed.

"Oh love, I'm sorry you're sparked. That it causes you such discomfort"

Chance saw that Sunny was concerned. "Love, it is not your fault. And I am happy we are having more babies. I also just worry that with all my job responsibilities that they are going to have to be very tough to make it" Chance stated, not aware that Hide had been brought in to help run the program Buster and Chance had started.

"Oh love I thought you knew, Ironhide has joined and is helping with the program"

"No, no one told me. But I also want to see how well he does before I will let him help run the program" Chance stated.

"Would you like to go see love? I won't let you do anything but look and see." Chance nodded, as this time off was driving him nuts as he had been kept in the quarters the whole time. Sunny took chance and they went to check on Ironhide who was doing just fine. He was himself just younger.

Chance didn't show it, but he was in awe to see that Ironhide was whipping Ziplock into shape. Chance smiled, as he realized then and there Ironhide was exactly who they needed. Chance felt happy and sad, as he figured that Keeper now wouldn't let him work on this at all. It is not that he minded being a body guard, but he also enjoyed running the program which he had seen turn bots around and help others become better bots.

"You will always be needed" sunny said lovingly. Chance tried to smile, but he felt like keeper was trying to take this away from him. Sunny kissed his mates cheek. "Let's go to keeper." Chance nodded and let his mate lead him to the Prime's office as they took back hallways. Sunny knocked on Keeper's office door.

"Come in" stated keeper, shocked to see Sunny and Chance.

"Brother can we talk to you?" Sunny asked.

"Certainly. How can I help you?" keeper asked, unsure as to why the two came in here. Chance looked sad, and Keeper sensed it had something to do with Chance, but wasn't sure. Sunny told what was going on, why they were there.

Keeper felt bad. 'Chance, I wasn't trying to take the program away from you. I was trying to lighten your load a bit so you could be home with your mates more, who miss you dearly. You never take a day off, you pick up when needed, and you run the program. You do so much for others, many times you neglect your mates and more so yourself. You can still be part of the program, my friend, but I am just giving you more time to be with you family" keeper explained to chance and Sunny.

Chance nodded and that did make him feel better but he said. "Prime you never told me any if this I thought I hadn't done a good job for you."

Keeper felt even worse and he got up and made his way over to Chance and put a hand on his shoulder. "Chance, you are my top bodyguard. You have done nothing but the best for me. And I wasn't trying to hide this, as I was going to speak to you when you came back from the week off I gave you to be with your family. You have gone above and beyond my expectations, and you continue to do so. You have become much like a brother to me, and as much as I want you around, I know I also have to take care of you, as I know you won't ask for time off. Never doubt your abilities, my friend" Keeper stated, smiling. And with that, Chance felt much better while Sunny was blown away at just how much Keeper really did try to watch out for chance as much as Chance watched out for Keeper.

"You two are quite a pair" sunny said smiling.

"Sunny, you have to understand, the first day I met Chance, I didn't even know his name, but he saved my life" Keeper stated.

"Both of you are trying to protect the other" sunny said smiling.

Keeper and Chance both smiled and nodded. "But you are still on vacation, chance. When you get back, we will figure out a way for you to balance all your roles. How does that sound?" keeper asked.

Chance nodded. "That sounds good" he said and he left with Sunny.

Chance, on the way back to the room, was starting to feel horny. And, knowing these halls like the back of his hand, Chance pulled Sunny into an unused closet that was big enough for the two of them and began to feel Sunny up. Sunny moaned and arched into the touches. Chance ran his large hands over Sunny's slowly heating groin plating while kissing the bot. Chance was grateful as well as horny, and was trying to show his mate both as he sensually stroked his mate.

Sunny moaned. "Please..."

Chance revealed his thick, mostly stiff spike. "I'll put it wherever you want it baby" Chance stated. Sunny revealed his valve and moved into chances arms.

After making sure it was well lubed, Chance picked up Sunny and slid the bot's valve over his stiff spike. Sunny couldn't believe how this felt, as he had never tried this before. Chance gently thrusted as he spoiled his mate with attention, even though he was the one sparked. Sunny moaned and met each thrust as best he was able. It didn't take long before both overloaded. Chance held his smaller mate a bit before they were once again able to head back home to join Sides and Rave.

"I love you" sunny said as they walked home.

"Love you too" Chance stated.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Dagger and Slice were learning to live together with their twin boys, one who was very welcoming to Slice, and the other who wished the bot would go away. Slice was having difficulty proving he didn't plan of leaving, but he wasn't willing to give up. Slice was doing the dishes for Dagger while both the boys were elsewhere, which meant Dagger could be the submissive enticing bot he wanted to be to get Slice to receive attention. Dagger got into a submissive position so slice could see.

Slice caught sight the position, and it stirred his loins. "Come, and prepare me" Slice commanded, not mean, but confidently as he opened his paneling. Dagger moved to him and started to suck Slice's spike.

Slice had become more and more confident as he remained with his mate, dagger. And these little submissive sessions that Dagger did, brought out the confident side more and more. Slice never took advantage of his mate's submissive side, and that made Dagger love the bot all the more, as Slice knew just how to handle Dagger. Slice moaned as he felt his mate's mouth on his spike. "Someone needs some love, don't they' slice asked, seeming to know the answer, but wanting a confirmation. Dagger hummed in agreement.

When Slice was ready he gently pulled his mate's head away from his spike. "I want your valve, baby" slice stated confidently, with no hesitation in his voice. Dagger laid back, spread wide and opened his valve.

Slice entered the valve firmly yet gently, wanting to make sure his mate had pleasure but also wanting to make sure to show who was in charge. And as Slice thrusted, he asked Dagger a question. 'So…nnn…so my love….ugh…did you….ooo…did you stop….ungh...ngh…stop by the med bay?" Slice asked as he gently and carefully manipulated his mate's hotspots.

Dagger moaned. "Yessss...I did..."

"So what…ugh…what'd the medic have to say?" Slice asked.

"I'm….nnn….mmm…I'm sparked….with twins…." Dagger stated, unsure if his mate would be happy.

"Oh….oh baby… I'm so happy…. I ….ngh… I always wanted more babies" Slice stated, reassuring his mate. Dagger was relieved and fully enjoyed their love making.

"And like I said….ngh… before…. I am not leaving you….ever again….unless Primus takes my spark" Slice stated, pulsing love to his submissive mate. Dagger moaned and begged as he pulsed love to his mate. Slice carefully and gently made sure his mate was satisfied as they continued to face, ending in a huge overload for both. And as they cooled down, Slice pulled Dagger to him, to cuddle.

Dagger snuggled close. "Are you truly happy?"

"I am baby. And I have good news as well – I was moved up today. I no longer work the lowest gate overnights. I now oversee those who work at the lowest gate while I watch one of the upper gates" Slice stated.

Dagger smiled. "That's wonderful"

"Yes it is, and if I can do well here, I will move up again. And I owe it all to Primus, as well as you and our sons" slice stated, kissing his mate softly.

"I know you can do it my love" dagger said kissing back.

"And I know you will make sure these new babies of ours stay safe" Slice stated, rubbing Dagger's abdomen soothingly but not sensually.

"I will my love" dagger said.

"I just hope Server can grow to love me. I won't make him, as it is his choice, but I know I am still not high on his trust list" Slice stated, sounding slightly less confident than he had.

"He will come around" dagger said.

"I certainly hope so" Slice stated as he held Dagger closer.

"He will" dagger said and rested.

Slice rested with his mate while, elsewhere, Sliver and Server were talking with some of their friends about the appearance of their father. And while Sliver talked about Slice in a positive light, Server was very negative about the whole thing. But then, their friends knew that Server tended to be very negative about things, especially changes. Sliver told his brother he had to accept their father.

Server just "hrmphed" at the comment. He didn't like being displaced, and having Slice come back meant that Server was no longer considered the "second adult." Dagger wanted his sons to be their age as he hadn't wanted them to grow up so fast.

"Server, grow up. If you want to be treated like an adult, you have to act like one, not act like a sparkling" Sliver stated, further annoying his twin.

"I was treated like one until our father came back"

"Because you acted like one until dad came back" Sliver stated.

"Mom didn't mind"

"You aren't going to be Mom's buddy anymore, get over it. Mom's needed dad for years. Dad is back, and you couldn't fill that spot no matter how hard you tried, so get over it" Sliver stated, pissing his twin off. Server left before he punched his brother in the face. Sliver watched as his brother walked away. The younger twin knew he had hit a raw nerve, but he felt like this was what he needed to say. Slice was back and he was going to be in their lives again, and Server was going to have to get used to that.

Server did something he hadn't done before he left the base. Server may not have been in danger from Decepticons, but there were other dangers beyond the base, and some of them were rogue bots that looked for better off bots, especially younglings, to knock up so that the offspring would get to benefit from the "better" lifestyle. Server had no idea the danger he was in once he had left the base.

An older seeker spotted the youngling and smirked, as this youngling looked big enough to hold seekerlings. The question was how to lure the bot. The older seeker got an idea, as he laid in the desert and begged for help, as all bots knew to stop and help a bot in trouble. Server sighed and actually almost kept on his way.

"Please…please help me" cried the old seeker, doing whatever he could to lure the handsome young bot to him.

"Why should I, I don't know you?"

"Because the Prime has made it law of the land that should a bot come across another bot in need, they are to help that bot' the old seeker spoke, which was the truth, as Keeper had made that a law of the land. Server growled but came over.

The old seeker allowed the bot to guide him home. 'Thank you, kindly. Tell me, are you in need of energon, as you look hungry" the "kindly' old seeker stated. Truth be told, server was a bit low, and was somewhat grateful for the bot's offer.

"Thanks but no thanks"

The seeker, seeing his kind advances didn't work, "attacked' and pinned Server to the ground. "So little mister uppity bot thinks he can just weasel his way away from me. Well, ain't gonna happen" and with that the old seeker raped and caused server to become sparked with triplet seekerlings. And it wasn't until the old creepy seeker was sure he had knocked up the bot that he let the bot go. Server stumbled away, away from home. He couldn't go back.

Back at the base, Slice sensed something was wrong and he took off, trying to find the bot who was calling him. It took him several hours, after having blasted several of the desert dwelling mechs, to come upon his son. "Server, Stop, I want to talk to you" Slice stated. Server shook his head, arms wrapped around himself.

"Server, no matter what you have done, I still love you, and I always will. Now please, let me comfort you" Slice stated warmly, trying to reach out to his son. Not by choice, Server collapsed into his father's arms. Slice pulled his son into a cave to get out of the sun and then slowly began to feed his son, who was too weak to struggle. Slice didn't judge the bot nor did he hold anything against the youngling. Instead, Slice just showed love, love that server had needed for so long. Server started crying.

Slice held his son close, showering the bot with love. Slice just wanted his son to know love – a father's love. Server managed to get out what had happened. Slice was angry at the older bot who had taken advantage of his son, but pushing the anger aside, Slice spoke with love, which surprised his son. "Server, it is not your fault. You did nothing wrong. Many of these desert bots like to take advantage of bots, especially young bots. Please come back with me, as your mom and I can help you. We aren't going to judge you for being the victim. We want to be there for you, both mom and I" slice stated lovingly, gently rubbing his son's helm.

With tear stained face and tear filled optics server finally nodded. Slice, before he took Server back, gently dried the tears and wiped away the stains he could before he brought his wayward son home. The desert bots, seeing the youngling with the older bot, left the two alone. The two made it home, and slice, though smaller, carried his son to Server's berth and made the bot comfy. Dagger was out talking to Sliver, or Dagger would have been right there as well. "Rest, my son, and drink some energon" slice stated warmly and lovingly to his older son. "We'll get a medic to check on you once you feel a little stronger."

Server nodded slowly and curled up. Slice sat with his son, and gently rubbed his helm while feeding him warm energon. Server couldn't drink much of the energon. Soon, Slice stopped feeding the warm energon and just showered his trembling oldest son with love. Server whimpered softly.

"I can understand how you feel, young one, as I myself was raped at one point. Before I bonded to your mother, a bigger bot pinned me underneath him and raped my aft. I had just turned into an adult and the only reason the bot didn't rape my valve was that he was smart enough to know that it was the valve plus a spark merge that would knock up a bot" Slice stated, telling something he had only shared with dagger via there bond before this.

Server looked up at his father. "It's true, my son. I am not a big bot, and that was not always the easiest thing to deal with" Slice stated. Server said nothing as he had no idea what to say. "You don't need to say anything, my son. I just want you to know that you can come to me if you need to talk" Slice stated warmly. Server nodded slowly and fell into a restless recharge. Slice stayed with server while Dagger brought Sliver home, angry at the bot for knowingly antagonizing his twin.

"Go to your room and stay there" dagger said not happy with his youngest. Sliver went to his room, miffed at his mother while Dagger went to check on Slice and Server. "How is he?"

"He was raped, love, and he is taking it hard" slice stated as Server snuggled into him, deep in recharge.

Dagger sighed and rubbed his son's helm. "Seems Sliver antagonized him over stuff mainly how he acted when you weren't around and things of that nature."

"I will speak with Sliver as soon as Server lets me" Slice stated.

Dagger nodded. "Do I need to get a medic?"

"I would, love, as I fear those desert bot's may have forced a spark merge with him" slice stated. Dagger nodded and commed the med bay for a medic to come.

One of the medics came and assessed Server. "He's sparked, I think with triplets" the medic stated before leaving. Dagger sighed and rubbed his face as he looked at his sleeping son.

"He doesn't need our criticism, he needs our support, love" Slice stated, surprising Dagger.

"I know this wasn't his fault, but whatever he decides we have to respect it"

"I know, but we will wait to tell him till he wakes. For now, don't be too hard on Sliver. I will talk to him, as I am sure he had a reason for this" Slice stated.

"I think I have an idea, Server started acting the grown up and I didn't mind as he became a great help while you weren't with us"

"And I think I made him feel displaced" slice stated, finishing what his mate was going to say.

"Could be but Sliver shouldn't have antagonized him"

"Agreed. I will talk with Sliver" Slice Stated. Dagger nodded his head.

Slice and Dagger watched as Server soon woke. 'Son, we have some news for you" Dagger stated. Server looked up at his parents.

"Server, you are sparked" Slice stated, waiting for his son's reaction. Server trembled and felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't want this. Dagger escorted their son into the washroom and comforted their son as he purged his tanks. Server sobbed and purged and got out he didn't want the sparklings.

"What would you like to do about the sparklings love?' Slice asked, not letting Dagger or anyone know just yet that if need be, he was willing to take them.

"I don't want them" Server sobbed.

"I have an idea, my son….. Let me take them" slice stated, flooring his son and his mate. Mother and son looked at Slice stunned into silence.

"I don't want the little sparklings killed, as it is not their fault. Also they are still young enough to be transferred. Third, we have a medic on board that knows how to do surrogate transfers. This way Server won't have to carry the sparklings and they won't be killed for no reason" Slice stated. Server had no desire to ever see the sparklings and said as much. Slice wasn't sure what to say, as he had tried to save the lives of the innocent little sparklings, and all Server wanted to do was kill them off. Slice left and went to talk to Sliver, unable to handle the fact Server wanted innocent sparklings dead. While slice was with sliver, dagger talked with Server and managed to convince him to let his father carry them and when they were born they would go to whoever wanted them. Dagger held Server close and via private comm told his mate what he had managed.

Slice silently thanked his mate over the bond before talking to Sliver. "Sliver, you have to stop antagonizing your twin. He is taking this really hard, and he doesn't need to be antagonized by his twin who should be supportive of him. Can you tell me why you went after Server?" Slice asked calmly.

"I was trying to get him to accept you and to act more mature if he wanted to be treated like he had been"

"Sliver, my son, he has to accept me in his own way and in his own time. And nothing you nor your mother nor I do will make him change any faster than he is ready to. You have to understand he was kind of the second adult around here, and now that I am back, he feels as if he has lost his identity. We need you to be supportive of him as he goes through this tough change. Can you do that for me?" slice asked Sliver.

"Yes dad, for you" Sliver said. And when sliver had promised that, Slice told Sliver what had happened to his twin, just to let Sliver know. Sliver felt horrible when he had heard what had happened to his twin.

"He needs our support, son. All three of us, ok?" Slice stated. Sliver nodded. Slice hugged his son, before silently comming EMT about the surrogate transfer procedure. EMT never said it but he silently agreed with Server's original choice but he said he would do the transfer. Slice made his way to the med bay with Server. EMT reluctantly did the procedure and soon, Server was no longer sparked. Slice took the tiny sparks of life, all three of them nestling in his nice large chamber. EMT kept them for a short time before releasing them.

Slice soon walked his son, Server home. Slice didn't know what had possessed him to save the little ones, but something had compelled him to save these little ones, even though it seemed like no one else wanted them to live. Server went and laid down wanting to be alone. Slice wondered if he had done the right thing. Dagger held Slice and kissed his forehead.

"Do you… do you think I did the right thing?" Slice asked, snuggling into dagger.

"Only time will tell my love, you're lucky I was able to convince Server to do this"

"I know, thank you so much my love" slice stated not knowing that in several months, the sparklings he saved would make some other bots very very happy.

"Come on let's get you some energon." Quietly, Slice went with his mate to get energon.

Elsewhere, Saber and kit were getting it on, but they missed their mate, who had been busy with several projects that had come up all of the sudden. Both wanted their mate, but they also respected the fact that he was the Prime. Saber moaned and clung to Kit as he was taken. Meanwhile, in the Prime's office, Keeper was feeling unfulfilled and sick. He called Fader in to check him, as he wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"What's up brother?" Fader asked as he got ready to scan his brother. Keeper told his symptoms, which included his spark feeling heavier and that he hoped that Fader could get to the bottom of it all.

Fader suspected but scanned to confirm. "Brother your sparked three in your chamber and three on your spark. You better get Soundwave to get started on protoforms stat"

"One more question before you go and I call Soundwave – Do you think I should still remain Prime and for how long before I should have someone sit in temporarily for me?' Keeper asked.

"You should be good for a little longer but more energon is a must and try and rest more" Fader said. "I'd say a month at most."

"Thank you, Fader" Keeper stated and Fader left. "Flasher and Soundwave, please report to the office of the Prime. Optimus too." Optimus groaned and managed to work himself out of his mates' arms without waking them and made his way to his son's office.

Once all three arrived, keeper told them why he had called them. Soundwave needed to make the protoforms, Flasher was to see if the bot wanted to be Prime, and Optimus was for advice and possibly seeing if he wanted to help be Prime as well temporarily. Soundwave said he would get started right away and asked for any specific details that were wanted. Flasher said he would cover and Optimus said if he were needed he would help. Keeper thanked each of the bots, and then headed home, hoping his mates wouldn't be mad at him.

Saber and Kit had just finished another round of facing when Keeper got home. "Love?"

"Sorry for interrupting' Keeper stated, though he wished they had been interfacing with him as he was horny as all get out.

"Come here baby" Kit said. Keeper practically ran over to his mates, his hormones having driven him nuts with need.

Saber and Kit kissed him deeply. "How do you need it baby"

'I want both of you….at once' Keeper stated. 'And I don't care who takes which, I just want both of you in me."

"Ok baby on your side, we'll take care of you" Kit said. He would take the front and Saber the back. Keeper moved quickly to his side and squeaked just once just before his mates thrusted in and out. He felt the pleasure coursing through him. This felt so good and was needed so bad, as he had not had any since his mate's seeker heat cycle and to top it off, he was very sparked. Saber and Kit kept going, wanting Keeper to have enough pleasure. Keeper had several very large overloads, almost knocking him into stasis lock but not quite. He finally felt content, and, after a few minutes, was coherent enough to answer questions.

"Not that we're complaining but this is a surprise" Kit said. Keeper looked down and away, not sure how to tell his mates he was sparked - and sparked with six to boot.

Saber gently raised keepers head. "What's wrong?"

"I … I … I'm very… very sparked" Keeper stated almost too quietly to hear. He knew he had three on his spark and three in his chamber but he wasn't sure how to tell his mates that he was expecting six and he would need very close care, as he was always the one caring for them.

They caressed his face. "How sparked?"

'I am about 3 to 4 weeks along, with three sparklings in my chamber, and three sparks attached to my spark" Keeper stated quietly.

"We will support you darling" kit said.

"We'll take care of you" saber said.

"Thank you, my loves" Keeper stated before telling them what Fader had said and what he had already done to put a temporary Prime in place.

"Do you need anything love?" They asked keeper. Keeper didn't know how to say it, but he needed his mates right then, not in a sexual manner, but just to snuggle and comfort him as he was still in shock from having learned he was sparked with 6 sparklings. Saber and Kit settled Keeper before them and held him close. "Rest" Keeper missed this. He had been too busy as Prime to enjoy this, and so now, thanks to being "super sparked", he would be able to be with his mates. The only part he didn't like was having to be dependent on others.

"We will try and let you do what you can on your own" kit said.

Keeper smiled and then caressed both his mates' faceplates. He was glad that after he lost Elita, he was able to find such loving and caring bots.

They kissed him softly. "Now rest love." Keeper fell asleep in-between his two mates, looking more innocent as he slept. Saber and kit rested but kept a close optic on keeper. And even though she was in the Matrix, Elita also looked out for her former mate. She had loved him, and was glad to see he had once again found love. Primus had asked her several times if she wanted to return, but she had said no, as she wanted to watch and help her mate from the Matrix. She would say it wouldn't be fair to keeper's mates as they loved him so much. And with that, Primus relented, and allowed Elita to continue her watching from the great beyond.

Elita would smile as she watched them and how much saber had grown even though he was still that unsure bot at times. Elita pulsed a bit of love from the great beyond, and all three felt it. And while Keeper and Kit had felt this before, this was a first for Saber and he was worried. 'What was that? Did you…. Did you feel that?" Saber asked, worriedly.

"It's alright saber, it's just Elita"

Saber looked at his mate quizzically. "Who's Elita?"

"She was my mate before you and kit" keeper said.

"Do I need to worry?" Saber asked.

"No darling, I lost Elita a long time ago." Saber nodded, understanding. "I love you both"

"Saber, since I've been mated to keeper, every now and then I feel a small pulse of love from the great beyond, and I know it means that Elita is watching over us and blesses the union. Believe me, with femmes, you would know if they didn't like you' Kit stated, reassuring Saber. Saber nodded slowly. Keeper moaned as his hormones just felt out of whack, and while he curled up against his mates, he could feel his systems warm quickly.

"What do you need baby?"

"I… I don't know… I just … I just feel so horny" Keeper finally admitted just as a burst of hormones came out of his vents towards his mates.

"How do you want it baby?"

"However you want to give it" keeper stated before showing his submissive side. He usually was tough and in charge, and while Kit had seen this once in a while, other than during seeker heat, Saber had never seen Keeper choose this side of his own accord. Saber looked to kit questioningly. Kit smiled a big smile, as this meant they could really have fun. Saber decided to let kit lead.

"Saber, you lick his audios while I rub his aft" Kit stated, puzzling Saber, as that didn't sound like interfacing. What Kit was doing, though, was foreplay, and also showing some of Keeper's less well-known hot zones to the young bot.

"Ok kit" saber said and did as kit said. Keeper moaned deeply, completely lost in pleasure and left his fate entirely in the hands of his mates. Kit encouraged saber to use his tongue and taught the seeker several tricks to teasing Keeper while keeping the bot full of pleasure. Saber remembered and did what kit said to do. Kit watched as Saber added his own twists, earning more moans from their third mate. Kit smiled, as Saber was getting more and more confident. Saber wanted keeper to know nothing but pleasure.

Keeper soon rode through several overloads, each more pleasurable than the last, but all three knew that the large bot wouldn't have the large release he sought without Kit and or Saber being buried inside Keeper. Saber looked to kit then silently asking.

Saber shot an idea back to Kit that shocked him but made him smile – since they were both smaller they could easily put both their spikes into Keeper's valve, which was adjusted to one of them at a time, but it was time to see if Keeper could handle them both at once in his valve. Kit nodded and together they lined up. Keeper's valve was well lubed thanks to the foreplay. Together they carefully eased in. Keeper was blown away as he felt both spikes in his valve. It hurt a bit but he soon adapted and felt nothing but pleasure as the two thrusted into his valve. Saber and kit were gentle as they took keeper. Keeper moaned in pleasure, encouraging his mates. They moved faster. Keeper was getting closer to overloading, and he let his mates know with little moans and mewls of pleasure. They reached out and stroked keeper's spike.

Keeper soon felt the large overload rip through him, sending him to cloud nine, and his valve tightened around both spikes as his own spike squirted onto his mates and his own chest. Saber and kit overloaded into keeper. It took a bit before Keeper's valve would release the twin spikes that gave him such pleasure. "Did we hurt you?" Keeper shook his head, as his voice was shorted out at the moment. And once his mates removed their spikes, Keeper needed to get up to the washroom. He felt a need to relieve himself as well as purge his tanks but he didn't know if he could make it by himself with as dizzy as he felt.

Kit got one side and saber the other and they helped keeper. And as Kit and Saber helped their mate, they realized just strong Keeper's mother had to be, as Keeper took after his father and up until recently, it had just been Optimus and Mirage. Kit and saber soon got their mate to the washroom and while Kit helped Keeper sit on the can, Saber grabbed a bucket so that Keeper could purge his tanks while he sat down on the can. Saber held the can and stood to one side while Kit was on the other, both helping to comfort their mate. "Let it all out baby." And soon, Keeper had it come out of both ends. He purged as he relieved himself, and when he was done with both, he passed out and landed on the floor – his systems dangerously low on energon.

Saber and kit dragged keeper to the berth and called for a medic. Fader, who was the medic most aware of the situation, came and in taking one look at his oldest brother, he immediately set up an energon drip and scanned the bot over. "How is he?" Kit asked.

"I am going to set up a second drip to help replenish his systems faster, especially since he is carrying six little ones. They are safe, and he is stable so far" fader stated. "You two are going to have to make sure he gets even more energon than normal as he has way more sparklings than he normally would carry." They nodded and said they would. Fader stayed until he was able to tell that Keeper no longer needed the secondary drip line. He removed the second line, but left the first, telling Keeper's mates to make sure it stayed filled with energon for the next 24 to 48 hours and then Fader would be back to remove that line as well. They nodded and kept a close optic on the drip.

Elsewhere, Flasher knew he had to tell his mates what he had agreed to, and though he knew Red would accept it, as Red had seen Flasher do this before, Flasher wasn't sure how Charger would take it. Charger had no idea what was going on. Flasher came back to the quarters, Onyx and Prowl soon running to the bot. Flasher sighed as this also meant he wouldn't get as much time with Prowl and Onyx. "Red, Charger" Flasher called as he scooped up Onyx and Prowl, "I'm home and we need to talk." Red and charger came out a minute later.

Flasher told them all that had happened, and that in his twin's absence due to being sparked, he was now the temporary Prime, with his dad as backup. "Why you?" Charger asked.

"Because Dad is too old to do it alone, and I have done this before for Keeper. I am one of only a small handful of bots that have done this before, and Keeper trusts me the most to do it" Flasher stated, sensing Charger wasn't happy about this. The thing Flasher didn't realize was that neither Prowl nor Onyx was happy about this, as it meant less time for them to be with Flasher. Prowl and Onyx clung to Flasher.

"Red has seen me be acting Prime before. I can do this and still have an active family life" Flasher stated, enjoying this time with Onyx and Prowl.

"Yes, you need worry not, charger. Flasher isn't like Keeper or Optimus. Flasher is more like Mirage and Flasher makes sure that family stays a top priority even as he runs things" red stated. Charger still wasn't thrilled.

"Besides, my dad is going to help me as he can" Flasher stated, knowing that it still wasn't going to appease his mate. Flasher sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. Prowl and Onyx didn't want to let go of Flasher.

"I think you are going to have the hardest time convincing Onyx and Prowl" red stated with a slight laugh as he saw just how tight the two little ones clung to Flasher.

"I think you're right" Flasher said.

Onyx and Prowl looked up to the bot. "daddy no go" Prowl stated, which was unusual as Prowl normally spoke like an older bot, but to talk like a much younger sparkling spoke volumes as to how both Prowl and even Onyx felt, as Onyx nuzzled in and snuggled closer. Flasher was like another parent to Onyx.

"I think you're going to have to take them with you"

"I couldn't do it all the time, but I could certainly do it as much as possible" Flasher stated, kissing both Prowl and Onyx's helms. Prowl and Onyx clung still.

"The worst part is that since they are returned sparks, they know and understand what being the Prime means" Flasher stated as he felt his metal bend and twist in the tiny hands that clung to him.

"That they do."

Flasher sighed, as this was one complication he hadn't anticipated. "I am still acting Prime" Flasher stated, "starting today."

"Best take them. With energon and toys"

Flasher nodded, and with help from Red Alert, Flasher was able to make a space in the Prime's office where Prowl and Onyx could play and nap. Flasher placed a "pen" around the area so that the little ones could play safely, but they also knew where their limits were.

"Comm if you need anything" red said.

"Will do, and please comm if you or Charger need me" Flasher stated, as he began his stint as acting Prime. Red nodded and left. Prowl and Onyx enjoyed being able to stay with flasher even if he couldn't always play with them or hold them. They played or napped and let it be known when they were hungry.

When Mirage came to his son's place to pick up Onyx, he was surprised to find that Onyx wasn't there. Red told mirage what was up. Mirage nodded, thanked Red, and then headed to the Prime's office.

Flasher looked up when the door opened a short time later. "Hi mom"

Mirage shook his head. "Never assume I am alone, son. Assume that I am bringing someone in with me, and treat me as just another soldier until you are sure that I am alone, or that it is ok to address me as mom" Mirage scolded Flasher gently while picking up Onyx.

Flasher nodded. "Yes mom"

"Keeper had to learn it too, Flasher, sir. And if you need me, just let me know" Mirage stated.

"I will, thank you"

Elsewhere, Server was still recovering from his ordeal, but he was surprised to see just how much his father cared for him, as the bot sat with him, made sure he was fed, and made sure he was taken care of, but there was still much server didn't understand. "If you loved us so much, why didn't you come back sooner?" server asked.

"Because I wasn't mature enough to handle the responsibility, and if one can't be mature and responsible, than one doesn't deserve to be around those things that require that" Slice answered. Server thought about it and nodded.

"I know you are still angry and bitter with my decision to come back now, but please know, that if you want to talk, I am willing to listen" slice stated.

"Mom was so hurt when you stopped coming home"

"I know, I could feel it in my spark, as we were still connected. I wasn't ready though and I wasn't mature enough to handle things the way I should have" Slice stated, taking full responsibility for what he had done.

"I was hurt too...I needed you so bad..."

Slice rubbed his son's helm. "Please forgive me for my ignorance and immaturity. I am here now, and I want to do my best to make it up to you' Slice stated, knowing he couldn't make everything up, but he was hoping to salvage a close relationship out of this strained connection. Server tried not to but he was about to cry. 'It is ok to cry, son. Let it out, as holding it in will hurt you more" Slice encouraged. Server soon was crying. Slice held his son as best he could, offering comfort to the young bot. Slice didn't know it, but he was slowly helping his oldest son to accept him. Server just cried in his father's arms. Primus smiled down on the two, and connected server's needy spark to Slice's needy spark – uniting father and son in familial love. Server wrapped his arms around his father. Slice wrapped his arms around his son, tears flowing from his own optics as he now felt the loving connection with his oldest son. Server ended up crying himself to sleep.

Slice merely held the youngling as the young one slept, gently singing to him. Dagger watched silently and smiled. Slice was a bit stunned when he saw his mate at the door, and pulsed a "how long have you been standing there?" pulse to his mate. Slice didn't stop singing or rubbing his son's helm, as he wanted the young one to know he was here to stay.

"Long enough to know you two are going to be okay." Slice smiled, as he was glad to finally have his family back. Dagger smiled and let them be. Besides, it was time for Dagger to develop a better relationship with Sliver. Dagger went to talk to Sliver.

"What do you want, mother?" Sliver asked with an attitude, as he had never really gotten along with his mother.

"I would like to talk" dagger said.

"I don't see why we should, as you never wanted to do anything but yell at me before" Sliver stated his anger and hurt shining through.

"That is something I would like to fix if you'll allow me to"

"The last time you tried to fix this, you ended up throwing me out of the house for a week and I fended for myself until Pincer came to help me out. How can I believe you really want to fix this and not force me to be someone I am not?" Sliver asked, the hurt coming though in every word.

"I'm sorry son, please just talk"

'Fine, but I make no promises" Sliver stated, wanting yet not wanting to hear what his mother had to say.

"It is no excuse, but I've been under a lot of pressure. I love you and your brother all I ever want is for you two to be happy."

"A little hard when you and my stupid twin gang up on me and leave me no choice about things' Sliver stated.

"I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry"

"Well, it hurt. It hurt more than you'll ever understand" Sliver stated as he began to shed a few tears.

Dagger slowly moved and pulled his son close. "I'm sorry, I'm a very old bot and I don't think." Sliver didn't want to be held, but he allowed his mother to do so, as it was the first hug he received in many months.

"I do love you little one" Dagger said. "What can I do to make things up to you?"

Sliver wasn't exactly sure how to answer, but said, "Please just love me and support me as I am just going through a rough patch right now. I am close to leaving the sparkling/youngling school and I don't have a clue what I want to do."

Dagger nodded holding his son. "What do you like to do?"

"I don't know because every time I tried something, you criticized me" Sliver stated.

"For that I'm sorry, what would you like to try"

"I would like to do something with art, as Sunny was always my favorite teacher and I enjoyed his classes" Sliver stated.

"Then I will ask sunny if he has a few minutes to come down"

"You would do that for me?" Sliver asked, shocked.

"Of course" dagger said comming sunny who stopped by on his way home. Sliver was in complete shock.

"Hello sliver, I hear you want to do what I do" sunny said smiling. Sliver merely nodded, averting his optics, fearing the backlash he was going to get from his mother for this.

"Will you teach him sunny?" Dagger asked.

"I will" sunny said.

Sliver's head shot up in surprise, both from how his mom had reacted and to Sunny being willing to teach him. He didn't know what to say. "T-t-thank you" Sliver stuttered, still shocked by the sequence of events that had just happened.

"You're welcome, now when would you like to start?"

"Once my twin and I graduate from where we are and have to start learning a trade" Sliver stated, which was only a couple months down the road.

"Then I will see you then"

"Yes sir" Sliver stated the enthusiasm in his voice a first for Dagger to hear. Sunny smiled before leaving.

Dagger looked to his son. "What supplies do you need son?" Sliver looked at his mother, still a bit shell-shocked before listening the few items he would need. Dagger was surprised that it took few items for Sliver to train than Server, who wanted to be a medic but couldn't keep himself out of trouble.

"Okay son, let me see what I can do"

"Thank you….mommy" Sliver stated, giving his mother a big hug. Finally, Sliver felt loved by his mother.

Dagger hugged back. "I love you"

"I love you too, mama" Sliver stated, enjoying the hug now that he knew his mom really meant it.

"What would you like to do?"

"Mama, I want to talk….as I am worried about bringing more sparklings into the family….I don't want to lose my place…. And I don't want to lose dad" Sliver stated.

"The ones your brother was carrying that your dad has now will be given away when they are sparked. You won't lose your place even with the two I carry"

"But I will no longer be the youngest. What will my place be?" Sliver asked, curious and still worried.

"Big brother, protector of your siblings." Sliver looked at his mother, still unsure, but more welcoming than before. Dagger rubbed his son's helm.

"Is dad planning on staying this time?" Sliver asked.

"Yeah he is, he tries to leave again I'm tying him up"

Sliver laughed a bit. "I am happy for you, mom, and I hope dad plans on staying for a long, long time" Sliver stated.

"So do I"

Meanwhile, Sunny was super excited, as no one had ever requested to be taught by him, and he couldn't wait to tell the news to his mates. Sunny rushed home grinning. "You seem happy today, sunshine" rave stated.

"You do, please, tell us the news" Chance stated.

"Someone wants to train with me!" Chance, Rave, and Sides all smiled as they knew Sunny had wanted someone to train with him ever since he realized that was how the younger bots were trained in. "My first actual student" sunny said beaming.

"Who's the lucky bot?" Chance asked, eager to know.

"Sliver, he belongs to Dagger and Slice"

'Congrats, love" Rave stated.

"Thank you" sunny said kissed his mates.

"You're welcome baby" Chance stated, his hormones starting to act up, even more so than Rave's hormones.

"Do you need something?"

"I…. I don't think so…." Chance stated, trying to get the attention off of himself, but it wasn't working too well.

"Chance we've talked about this, are you in need?"

"I don't want to rain on your parade, as you had such good news, Sunny" Chance stated, Rave and Sides understanding.

"Oh baby, I would love nothing more than to celebrate" sunny said smirking and kissed chance deeply. Chance was caught off guard, but he enjoyed the kiss, and encouraged his other two mates to join in. Rave and sides moved to them. Chance enjoyed the attention, as did rave, as both were sparked. Sunny and sides played with their mates. By the end of it all, all four were satisfied and tired. They snuggled together.

Elsewhere, Ziplock was getting whipped into shape by Hide. "Come on move your aft." Ziplock tried, but he was exhausted and running on fumes. "Alright stop and come here." Ziplock stopped and came over as quickly as he could, though it was a bit slow as he was running on fumes. Ironhide handed Ziplock cubes of energon. "Drink slow." Ziplock did as he was told. "When was the last time ya had energon."

"Couple days ago when Dad brought some in. I can't stomach the stuff they have here" Ziplock admitted, just before throwing up the energon that Hide had given him.

"Ya shoulda said somethin" hide said and pulled energon out of his subspace and fed Ziplock.

Ziplock tried getting that energon down, but it came right back up. 'I'm sorry, sir. I have had this glitch since I was little and the only energon I can stomach is a specially made one from home" Ziplock finally admitted.

"Alright kid come with me" Ironhide said and took Ziplock home. He knocked on the door.

With Zip being gone, Tracks answered the door. "Yes, can I help you?" He asked in surprise and shock, though he kept a warm and welcoming demeanor.

"Yeah tracks, need some of your son's special energon."

Tracks nodded and got several cubes he had prepared, especially for Ziplock. They were much different in color – taking on a green hue as opposed to the normal pink or blue. 'here you are" Tracks stated.

"Drink" Ironhide told Ziplock. "Don't need ya passin out on me." Ziplock drank and kept his energon down. Tracks smiled, as it had been he who had always made sure Ziplock had the right energon. "Need ya to bring more by soon" Ironhide told tracks.

"How much and how often?" tracks wondered, as he didn't want any other bots getting ahold of this and harming his son. Ironhide asked Ziplock how often he needed to refuel.

'During times of less activity, I can go 2-3 days without a refuel, but when there is a lot of activity, 1-2 days at most' Ziplock stated.

"Every two days" Ironhide said.

"We can do that" Tracks stated. He looked at Hide not sure if Ironhide was another bot in the program or a new one they brought in to help run it.

"Ya know who I am tracks, fought with ya forever"

Tracks nodded. "Just please, whatever you do, don't give him any regular energon or he could have a medical emergency" Tracks stated as the two headed back to where the program was held. Ironhide spread the word to the right bots. Ziplock started behaving better and moving through the program, especially thanks to Ironhide and being able to have his special energon. Ironhide worked him and made sure he stayed fueled.

Buster, Hide, and Chance were proud of how Ziplock had turned around, now that he was allowed to have his special energon – but he wasn't without enemies. And it was one day, when Hide and the others were busy, one of Ziplock's bullies came by. Ziplock was drinking his special energon, and the bully, thinking it would be funny took the special energon and drank it while giving the bot regular energon. What the bully didn't know was that this was specially made for a bot who lacked a few key components, and because the bully had these components in his systems, he soon became just as ill as Ziplock.

Someone ran and got Ironhide who came with medics. Ziplock was passed out cold and the other bot was sick to his stomach. Ironhide made sure Ziplock was seen to first. Ziplock's systems were pumped out, but that left very little energon in the bot. Tracks, upon receiving the call, soon ran to the area with the special concoction, which was soon pumped into Ziplock's systems. Ironhide apologized as he told tracks what had happened. Tracks was extremely angry, but he refused to show it. Instead, he held his son and showered him with love as they waited for Ziplock to come back to them.

It took a while but Ziplock started to wake. Ziplock was in a private room in the med bay area of the program and in his mother's arms when he came to. "Mama?" he asked softly, still weak.

"Shhh, I'm right here"

"You came for me?" Ziplock asked, not understanding.

"Always baby, do you remember what happened?"

'All I remember… was taking in my energon and then…. Waking up in your arms" Ziplock stated, still weak. Tracks soothed his son and told him what happened.

Ziplock listened, but he couldn't understand one thing – how it was that Tracks seemed to know so much about the energon he drank. "I've made that special for you since you were sparked. The medic told me that you would possibly have a glitch, and I prepared. When we discovered that was the glitch, I worked with Perceptor and we developed something that would allow you to take in energon and still have everything you need. But we also knew that by doing this, giving you regular energon could kill you because your systems have become so dependent on that special energon" Tracks stated.

"So you….you made my energon?" Ziplock asked, having always assumed it was his father.

"I did baby" tracks said.

"I… I always thought… you never… never wanted us" Ziplock stated.

"I love you and I'm sorry it seemed that way"

"Hold me, please' Ziplock asked weakly.

Tracks held his son close. "Rest my baby"

Meanwhile, in the brig, Hide and Buster were dealing with the bully. "Come on let me have him" Ironhide was growling.

"I can't allow you to do your form of punishment until all others have failed" Buster stated, restraining Ironhide. Ironhide crossed his arms like he used to.

Buster ignored the bot and returned his focus to the bully. "You must realize that the charges against you today are quite serious and severe. You could have killed a mech" Buster stated. The bot looked up at buster.

"What? Nothing to say in your own defense? Probably because you know I am speaking the truth" Buster stated.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I wanna know wha'cha got against Ziplock" hide spoke up.

"None of your business"

"One way o' another, I'll get ya ta fess up" Hide stated. The bot said nothing. The two soon left, leaving the bot in the dark in the dingy cell. He just rested his back against the wall. Ironhide was still fuming, but what he didn't know was that this was a special cell that could be watched, monitored and controlled up in their office.

Ironhide went to buster. "Why wouldn't ya let me have him?"

"Because the controls for this cell are up here" buster stated.

Ironhide grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, we can manipulate what he sees, hears, tastes, smells, feels, anything – and no matter what he will think it really happened, but won't tell anyone as he won't want everyone to think he is crazy" Buster stated. Ironhide grinned like he had been given sweets.

"Let's see if we can get a confession out of our detainee" Buster stated. Ironhide was all for it.

Between the two of them, they created a hot looking femme and a hot looking mech, and introduced the illusion to the cell, as neither was sure which bot the bully would pick. The bully went for both. Both acted disinterested a bit, trying to lure out which he was really attracted to, as usually a bot went for one or the other, not both. Buster and Hide carefully watched, controlling how things went.

"Oh come on hot things" the bully said. Buster and hide smiled, as they could use the double team to their advantage.

"So, stud…what are you in here for?" The femme illusion asked, stroking the bully's thigh, which he felt even though this whole thing wasn't real.

"I was messing with a bot, took what he was drinking and gave him regular energon. Seems I could have killed him."

"Really?" asked the hunk, "you seriously did that?" and with that the mech bot was sitting next to the bully, rubbing his back.

"Yeah, not sorry about it. The bots a prick"

"Speaking of Prick, you got anything for me, sugar?" the femme asked, using her groin to rub against the bully's plating.

"Mmm, I think I do and you handsome. Got something for you too"

The femme displayed herself on the floor, waiting for the bully to take her while the mech waited to take the bully's sensitive aft. The bully worked the femme up before entering her and presented his aft to the mech.

The bully was sandwiched between the two and completely out in left field when he was asked the question, 'so what did you have against the other bot?" the mech asked, hitting sensitive nodes deep in the aft as the bully's shaft was getting milked by the femme.

"Nnnn...he's a right royal bastard...nothing but a pain in the aft..."

"But you would love nothing more than to submit to his hard, thick, spike, wouldn't you?" The mech asked, still catching the bully in left field, and emphasizing the points by thrusting with certain words.

"No" the bully said.

"Then what would you like to do to him, baby" the femme asked, her valve milking the spike.

"Not a slagging thing"

"Is someone upset because they not getting all the attention they need?' the mech asked, gently stroking the erect spike of the bully.

The bully moaned. "I like good facing sessions"

"Is that all, stud?" the femme asked.

"Sick of bots trying to get me"

"You mean everybody wants a stud muffin like you?' the femme asked.

"You got no idea how many times I've almost been raped"

'then you should understand why someone weaker shouldn't be picked on" the mech stated.

"I still can't stand him"

"Enough about him, baby – I 'm ready to overload" the femme stated.

'me too" the mech stated. The bully didn't have to be told twice and overloaded into the femme.

Once Buster and Hide were sure that the bully was passed out, they removed the illusions and discussed the confessions that they had gotten.

"He likes femmes and mechs" Ironhide stated.

"But that is not the point. Obviously, we haven't been doing our job if he doesn't feel safe from rape" Buster stated. Ironhide nodded.

"We'll leave him in the cell for now and then go from there" Buster stated. Ironhide nodded and said he was going to check on Ziplock. Ziplock was asleep in his mother's arm, the green energon slowly dripping in.

"How's he doin"

"He's weak but recovering" Track stated. Ironhide nodded and gave tracks an update on how his son had been doing here lately. Tracks was glad to hear that his son had been improving.

"When he recovers I'll keep pushin him ta get him outta this course."

"I hope he can either graduate or move over to the officer's part of the program" Tracks stated.

"I'll see what he wants to do and push him to that goal"

'Thank you, Hide" Tracks stated hugging his son, and that was when it dawned on Hide that Tracks had truly changed, and for the better.

"It's good ta see ya like this"

"It took many years, Hide, wasted years where I wasn't the bot I wanted to be…' tracks started.

"Ya changed for tha better"

"Yes, with many thanks to my mate Zip, my two sons, and my little girl" Tracks stated.

Ironhide nodded. "I'll be back later." Tracks nodded and held his weak son, praying that this exposure wouldn't be Ziplock's killer. Ziplock was tired, was lost.

"I love you, my son. I love you with all my spark" Tracks stated over and over again. Tracks voice made it through to Ziplock who eventually started stirring. Tracks continued what he was saying, holding his oldest sparkling close to him. Ziplock's optics slowly flickered on.

"Oh baby, you came back to me. Thank Primus, you came back to me" Tracks stated, tears in his optics.

"Mommy..." Ziplock said softly.

"Mommy's here, baby" tracks stated, comforting his son.

"I wanna go home..."

"Right now you are a little too weak to go home, but I will see what I can do when I talk to Ironhide next' tracks stated. Ziplock curled into his mama. Tracks gently sang. He didn't have the best voice, but that didn't matter, as Ziplock recognized the old lullaby. With a weak grip on his mother, Ziplock was soon recharging. Fader pulled the curtain to the private room closed, giving mom and son time to heal and bond.

Ziplock slept in his mother's arms stirring now and then. Tracks gently rubbed his son's head as well as his son's back in a calm, reassuring manner. Ziplock slept on. Back at home, Zip was getting worried, as Sunrise and Sparkler were elsewhere and Zip was home alone. Zip commed tracks wanting to know where he was. Calmly and quietly, Tracks told his mate where he was and why he was where he was. Zip said he would come. Tracks kept holding his son, knowing that at this moment, Ziplock needed him the most of all.

Zip came down and asked how Ziplock was. "He's stable, but weak' tracks stated. Zip nodded and caressed his son's helm. Unconsciously, Ziplock began to purr and nuzzle into his father's hand. Tracks just watched, continuing to hold the young bot. "Home..." was the soft, weak reply from Ziplock whose optics had onlined a bit. Tracks was extremely worried now, as he didn't want Primus to call his son home yet. There was still so much life left in Ziplock, if the young one could make it past this. "Mommy..." Ziplock said, his voice weak. "I wanna go home...wanna be with you..."

Tracks didn't know what to say. He wanted this son of his to come home too, but he also wanted Ziplock to be able to be independent. "I will see what I can do, sweetie" tracks stated, gently and warmly while rubbing his son's helm.

"I think he needs more time with us, I don't think he's ready to be on his own yet" zip said

"I know, my love. I just want to see what would happen if we removed him from the program now, especially since he is so close to either graduating or moving into the less intense part" Tracks stated, updating Zip on the leaps and bounds of progress Ziplock had made up to this point in working with Ironhide. Zip nodded smiling and commed Ironhide and buster asking if they could come by. Buster and Hide replied and were soon on their way, Chance having joined them as they made their way to the special med bay. Chance and Buster were shocked and surprised by just how different Ziplock had become.

"We need to talk" tracks said gently rubbing his son's helm.

Ziplock was a little intimidated as the three sat down, but he just held onto his mother weakly. Zip could understand why his son was intimidated, as the big bots were just that – big – but having gotten used to Dash being big, Zip showed only respect for the bots as they entered. "Yes, we would like to discuss the Ziplock's progress and where we go from here" Zip stated.

Ironhide filled buster and chance in on Ziplock's progress. Chance and Buster smiled, happy to hear that Ziplock had made such progress. Then Chance spoke up. "He only has one last test to pass, and depending on whether he wants to graduate and go on his own way or move on to the officer's program will determine which test that we select for him. I know that right now he isn't in the best of shape thanks to one of our other bots in the program for punishment. We will give him a couple weeks off to be at home, and then at the end of that, we would like for him to decide. I would advise against pulling him completely out of the program right now, as he is almost finished" Chance stated, in a very calm and non-threatening manner.

"That will be his decision" tracks said. "If he wants to quit that's the end of it"

"Yes, if that is his decision. But I am advising against you or your mate influencing him one way or the other. I want it to be his decision alone. He can ask you for advice, but you cannot make him choose any of the three options" Chance stated. Tracks gave chance a look but said nothing, he would let Ziplock decide.

With the "discussion" over, Hide and Buster left, but Chance stayed behind. "I know it's hard. I have a couple babies of my own that I will soon have to put in the program if they don't behave, as nothing seems to work to corral them. I wish you had informed us of his special need earlier, but what is done is done, all we can do is move from this point out. I am sorry that things came to this. If you and or he decide to remove him, I won't hold it against you, nor will either of the others. It would seem that Ziplock has learned his lesson, and that was all he was in here for" chance stated warmly and gently.

"I won't let him be hurt like this again" Tracks said holding his now sleeping son.

Chance replied, "Neither would I. Please, take him home and let him know love" and with that Chance left, startling both Zip and Tracks who didn't know Chance was so compassionate.

When the medics gave the ok Zip and Tracks took their weakened son home. Sunrise and Sparkler took one look at their older brother and pitched in to do whatever they could to help as well, even though Ziplock and sunrise had constantly fought. Sunrise, in realizing that life was precious, forgave his brother and worked with him when their parents had to both be gone from the quarters. Ziplock was weak and was glad for the help he got.

Sparkler couldn't do much, though she often snuggled with her brother when Sunrise worked with Ziplock. "I'm sorry, brother. I am sorry for all the issues I caused between us. I love you and I would never want to see you like this" Sunrise stated as he and sparkler worked on giving Ziplock a bath. Sunrise had already cleaned inside the groin area before letting Sparkler in.

"Thank you...and I love you too..." Sunrise smiled, for he had waited a long time to hear those three little words come out of his brother's mouth toward him. "Thirsty..." Ziplock said. Sparkler gave her brother some of his special energon as Sunrise kept cleaning his brother off. Ziplock drank slowly and nodded when he had enough.

Sparkler set the cube down and snuggled with Ziplock, soon falling asleep, while Sunrise finished up the bath. "I see Sparkler is fond of you Zippy" Sunrise stated, using a silly old nickname he had given his brother.

"Primus I haven't heard that name in years"

"Well, when I was still a sparkling and you had just turned into a youngling, I called you Zippy, and you cursed me out and beat me up. You told me never to call you that again, as it was unfit for a youngling. You didn't know it, but after that, I cried myself to sleep for damn near three months. You see, I had just lost the best friend I had ever had" Sunrise stated, as he gently rubbed salve on his brother now that he was clean.

"I was young and stupid"

'But have you really changed?" Sunrise asked, knowing he was pushing his brother, but he also knew it was important, as Sunrise didn't want to go on believing his brother hated him for the rest of his life.

"I have, Ironhide made me think on things"

"Then, do I have my best friend back?" Sunrise asked, his voice a little shaky from the silent tears he was crying.

Ziplock nodded. "Come here brother"

Slowly and carefully, Sunrise came. He wasn't 100 percent sure how his brother would react and he didn't want to hurt their sleeping sister who obviously already trusted Ziplock. Soon, Sunrise was right next to his slowly healing brother, wondering what he had gotten himself into. Ziplock put his head on his brother's shoulder. Sunrise was a bit shocked.

"Love you brother..." Ziplock said before he conked out. Sunrise still shed a few tears, but he crawled into his brother's berth, careful of their sister, and laid down with them, soon falling asleep. Tracks came home first and witnessed the sight, tears in his own optics, which the three were now getting along. Zip smiled too when he saw the sight. Tracks put his hand over his chest, as he could feel the little spark beats of the three that were in there and Dash was already starting to work on the protoforms with a little bit of help from Soundwave.

"Love?" Zip asked.

"I know I should have told you sooner, but I had to make sure Dash knew first. Fader told me I had three little sparks on my spark, growing and thriving. I told Dash right away so he could begin to work on their protoforms. That is where I just was, seeing the progress. Oh they are going to be such handsome little mechs" Tracks stated.

"Really?" Zip asked smiling. Tracks nodded, hoping his mate wouldn't be mad at him. Zip kissed tracks lovingly.

Tracks enjoyed the kiss, but did ask, "Are you mad about having more?"

"No, I'm not love." Tracks smiled in relief, so happy to have finally felt like he had his mate's approval. He had been trying so hard. "Do you need energon?" Zip asked. Tracks nodded, but he was surprised that he didn't feel as much of a craving for energon with carrying sparklings this way as opposed to when he carried them in his now removed sparkling development chamber. Zip got a couple cubes and handed one to tracks.

Tracks may not have needed as much energon as before, but one thing he found was that he was hornier than when he carried his other sparkling., And so while he sat with his mate, it took all his willpower not to try and seduce his mate. "Yes love?" Zip asked sensing something. Tracks got up and then got on his knees and began licking and teasing his mate's groin plating. He needed facing so bad. Zip moaned softly.

Tracks gently licked and nuzzled his mate's sensitive areas, hoping his mate would be willing to take him. Tracks had one focus right now, and that was his mate's pleasure so he could have pleasure. "Mmm...what do you need baby?"

"You…. Inside me" Tracks stated huskily before returning to his ministrations. Zip moaned and soon released his spike. Tracks gently sucked on the twitching, stiff metal, hoping it would soon end up in his valve.

Soon enough zip moaned. "Ride me baby." Tracks immediately changed positions, his dripping wet valve hot and waiting what was about to come as he sat down, sending the twitching metal he had been sucking on deep inside his valve. Zip moaned in pleasure and bucked a bit. Tracks varied his speed between hard and fast and slow and sensual, hoping he was bringing his mate pleasure. "Oh tracks baby" zip moaned. Tracks was in pleasure as well, but hoped his mate was truly enjoying this. He kept up what he was doing, knowing he was getting close, but unsure if Zip was close.

"Nnnn...so close baby..." Tracks worked even harder, knowing that once his mate overloaded inside of him, he would overload as well. It didn't take much longer and zip overloaded. Tracks soon followed, falling against his mate once it was all over. Zip panted and held tracks close.

"I'm sorry love….I don't know what came over me" tracks stated.

"It's alright baby." Tracks, after removing the deflated spike from his valve, snuggled tight against his mate. Zip kissed his mate and held him.

Elsewhere, Sky watched as Dash worked on the protoforms. One thing that always amazed Sky was just how skilled his mate really was. Sky was happy to see that dash was well now and came and kissed his cheek.

"Just five more minutes, and then I'll be home, love" dash stated, carefully trying not overexert himself.

"Timer is set" sky said kissing him again but let him work.

When the timer went off, Dash called it, and went back to bed – still not as his peak but doing better. Sky brought him warmed energon.

"Thank you for allowing me to work on the protoforms, love" dash stated, his body still recovering from what had happened.

"You're welcome, now do you need anything baby"

"You….to snuggle with…love" Dash stated. Sky smiled and slipped into their larger berth.

"I am sorry for what I said, love" Dash stated, having apologized for the 20th time, still feeling bad for having hurt his mate.

"It's alright, I've forgiven you"

"I wish I could hold you like a used to, but with that repairing crack in my spinal unit, I am not supposed to lift much" dash stated, hating being as "crippled" as he was.

"It's alright" sky said and settled against dash. Dash just snuggled next to his mate and fell asleep as Dart came in, saddened to see his son still broken.

"He's getting better" sky said.

Dart just nodded. "He has been through so much, and yet he still doesn't complain" dart stated. Sky agreed with that.

Dart rubbed his son's helm. "So what wore his out this time?" dart asked, wondering what Dash was working on now. Sky told of the protoforms. Dart smiled, as that meant he was going to have more grandbabies. "They're going to be cute mechlings."

"Yes, and Tracks made sure that they looked a lot like Zip" Sky stated. That made dart smile.

'Tracks felt bad after the whole incident" Sky stated.

Dart nodded. "I heard"

"Zip hasn't been over to see them yet, but Tracks wanted to keep it a surprise as to how they looked" Sky stated.

"My lips are sealed"

Sky smiled. "Soon, dad, soon"

Dart smiled. "Yes son." Sky smiled, glad to hear those words come out of Dart's mouth. "Do you need anything?"

"Can you find someone to help move some of this stuff. I am too small and Dash can't really lift too much right now" sky stated, not liking that he had to ask for help.

Dart nodded. "I can do that"

"Are you sure? I don't want you hurt" Sky stated.

"I'm sure you rest." Sky was grateful and watched as Dart moved some of the heavy stuff to where it belonged in their new quarters. Dart took it easy as he moved stuff. Sky was grateful that once all was moved, Dart was unharmed – tired, but unharmed. Sky couldn't believe dash had moved all that stuff from their old quarters to their new quarters with his all injuries.

"Anything else son?"

Sky shook his head. "I still can't believe Dash moved all this stuff, with me angry at him, and he was too injured to even lift me. He never told me he his hip was out of place or that his back was sore. I could have killed him and it would have been all my fault" Sky stated, tears in his optics.

Dart came over and wiped the tears away. "It's alright, dash was always stubborn." Sky told Dart of the argument he and Dash had had.

"He didn't mean it, sometimes his mouth runs faster than processor"

"I know that now, but I was so mad…' Sky stated and told what he did to Dash.

"You acted the way most mates would"

Sky looked at the bot, reassured by dart's gentle words. "Dad, would you mind checking on the babies for me?" sky asked, missing the little ones, but unable to have them in the quarters, due to dash still needing a lot of care.

"Have no fear." Sky smiled and then fell to sleep, snuggled with his mate. Dart left to go check on his grandchildren.


	54. Chapter 54

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Optimus was spending some time alone. He was old and tired, yet he was glad to have his mates. He loved seeing his children, but he wondered if something could once again be done to make his systems not feel so old and about ready to crash. He didn't want to ask Primus, but he needed more strength and energy to keep up with his mates and his grandbabies and great grandbabies.

The problem also was he had no idea who to ask. Optimus rubbed a sore joint. Slugbug soon came upon the old leader and smiled, as he knew Primus had led him here for a reason. "Hi dad" Slugbug stated, surprising the old bot.

"Hello bug, this is a surprise"

"I take it someone feels very old" Slugbug stated, Primus hiding inside, not allowing Optimus to see him work.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Only to me, dad" Slugbug stated, placing his right hand on his adoptive father's back.

"I'm old and feeling run down its hard keeping up with mirage and pincer, the kids and grandkids"

As Optimus talked, Slugbug's right hand softly glowed and tiny streams of energy were released through Optimus's frame, repairing areas that needed repair, healing old wounds, and enlarging tanks so that Optimus could hold more energon. Also, joints and other areas were fixed to give Optimus more strength. Even Optimus's processor was expanded to hold more memories and such while Optimus lamented all that was bothering, not even realizing his body was getting stronger and feeling much more youthful than it had been. "Must be hard to be one of the oldest bot's here" Slugbug stated to get Optimus to keep talking while he worked.

"I'd still be dead if Keeper hadn't used the matrix, the only bot older is Ratchet but he's not here"

"You wouldn't still be here if Primus didn't' have a purpose for you dad. You are still needed" Slugbug stated, noting that the changes were almost finished.

"I can't imagine what that purpose is" Optimus said.

"I don't know what it is either dad, but there must be some reason Primus tied your end to mom's end" Slugbug stated, noting the changes were all done, and so he removed his hand, smiling at how handsome his adoptive father looked now, and how young and fresh he looked.

"What?" Optimus asked wondering why Slugbug was smiling the way he was.

Slugbug used his power to turn into a mirror to show his father what Optimus now looked like. Slugbug couldn't wait to see and hear his father's reaction to all the adjustments that had been made. Optimus took a sharp intake of air as he saw himself. He couldn't even remember the last time he looked this way.

Slugbug smiled. Optimus was slightly bigger than he had been, to make room for the new bigger and faster processor while also making room for extra tank space. His metallic skin was tight and shiny as well as repaired. His joints didn't ache and were stronger than before. He felt like millions of years had been erased from his frame even though he retained every ounce of knowledge and wisdom he had gained. Primus had made this all possible, Slugbug was just the tool he had used to do it, as Optimus wouldn't suspect Slugbug of doing anything unusual, as Slugbug had mastered how to do things subtly. "What do you think, dad?" Slugbug asked.

"I..." Optimus didn't know what to say.

'Primus is looking out for you, dad, and he wants to make sure that as long as you're here, you can enjoy life" Slugbug stated, not letting his father know that Optimus's libido had been heightened a bit. Optimus was just in so much shock it went over the bond.

Pincer was too busy on duty to come and pulsed love while Mirage ran to find his mate, and was quite pleased and turned on by what he saw. "You're pretty hot stuff there, my beloved" mirage stated, smiling at Slugbug, understanding what had happened.

Optimus looked up at mirage. "Really?"

"Mmmm hmmm" Mirage purred, pulsing love and stroking his mate's faceplates. Slugbug smiled as he always enjoyed seeing how much the two loved each other, as he had based his bond off what he had seen between the two, and so far, the bond had been really strong and continued to remain so. Optimus leaned into the soft touches, optics offline. "Come on, beloved, let's head home" Mirage stated to Optimus, after hugging Slugbug in thanks. Optimus nodded and got to his feet.

Back at the quarters, all the young ones were gone, either at "school" or elsewhere. And since they were alone, Mirage caressed his mate gently, waiting to see what Optimus would be ready for, now that his body had been renewed. Optimus moaned softly.

"How are you feeling, love?' Mirage asked. He loved Optimus no matter what, as he had proven over and over again, but this was beyond even what he could imagine.

"Like I could fight the deceptions own my own" Optimus said grinning, he of course knew they weren't an issue. Mirage frowned a bit, as he hadn't expected that answer. But he tried to hide that fact from his mate. "And that I hope you're refueled." Mirage nodded at that reply, as he had just filled his tanks about an hour ago. "I want to ravish you, if you'll let me."

"Ravish away, beloved" Mirage stated, his systems slowly warming.

Optimus kissed mirage deeply. "I haven't felt like this in millennia."

Mirage just moaned and mewled in pleasure, happy that for once, he didn't have to work his magic to get Optimus to get a stiff spike. Optimus worked all over mirage's body. Mirage soon revealed his neglected valve and spike, as since he was the smallest of all three of them in that department, his groin was often ignored. Optimus started to feast on mirages valve. Mirage's needy valve soon was dripping hot, wet, sweet lube onto Optimus's tongue. Mirage's spike also stood proudly, something that hadn't happened for quite some time for poor Mirage. "What do you need baby?"

"You…inside of me…in my hot underused and needy valve" Mirage moaned. Optimus kissed mirage deeply before teasing mirages valve by just pressing the tip in and out. Mirage's valve was tight, not as tight as the first time Optimus had ever taken the bot, but much tighter than he remembered. Optimus felt bad and vowed right then to make up for this.

Part of the reason for this was that Mirage hadn't been taken in so long, but part of it was also due to Optimus's spike had changed so that the large bot was much better "endowed." Mirage moaned, as his needy valve began to vigorously milk the tip of the stiff spike. "Tell me when baby"

'Now…love" Mirage whispered as he mewled in pleasure. Optimus pushed in the rest of the way filling mirage. Mirage's valve milked the hot, throbbing, twitching metal that was buried inside of it while Mirage's pulse begged to be set free, as if it knew something. Primus was planning to use Optimus's new body, and part of that was carrying more babies to make up for all the times Mirage carried. Optimus wasn't going to be thrilled of course when he found out, but didn't care right then.

Mirage released his spark, and from wherever he was, Pincer also released his spark, both sparks were impatiently waiting for Optimus's to join them. Optimus released his spark even as he thrusted. And while the three sparks met, both Mirage and Optimus overloaded, while Pincer just felt pure love, no one seeing or realizing that Optimus had become spark with three brand new little sparks. Before that would have been the end for Optimus but because of his new body he was ready to go again. Mirage smiled and presented his aft for his mate to take.

Optimus grinned and was soon taking mirage's aft. Mirage was enjoying this new Optimus, and knew that Pincer would as well, as since Optimus' body had been renewed, Mirage was easily able to tell that Optimus would be able to keep up with both of them as well as whatever else came his way. Mirage moaned and mewled as his aft was taking, enjoying submitting to this powerful mate of his once again. Optimus felt better than he had even before his last renewal and took Mirage again and again and finally Pincer came home. Mirage was exhausted and fast asleep while Pincer, horny from being sparked, was excited to see Optimus in such a state.

''Come here darling, it's your turn" Optimus said grinning.

Pincer was enjoying the dominating love he was getting from his mate. He had never seen Optimus when he had been like this. It was almost as if the bot was young once again, yet somehow retained all the wisdom he had gained. "Not that I'm complaining, baby" stated Pincer purring at the attention and pleasure going through him, 'but what brought this on?" Optimus didn't think too much of it when Pincer shivered in pleasure as he rubbed the smaller bot's abdomen.

"Seems while I'm still here Primus wants me to enjoy life"

Pincer smiled. "Well….you and the others fought so hard…. So hard for peace…. You deserve to have some enjoyment in life' pincer stated, as pleasure moved through him in intense waves.

"How do you want it love?"

"I want…. Want you … to take both… my valve and my aft…. But not necessarily in that order" Pincer finally managed to eke out as the pleasure waves were more intense now that his barely visible sparkling bump was getting so expertly rubbed by Optimus as well as all the other ministrations.

"Then on your hands and knees baby." Pincer moved into the commanded position, opened all his plating and then wagged his aft, hoping to entice his mate. Optimus grinned and feasted on pincers aft. Pincer now was understanding why Mirage, who usually had an inordinate amount of energy, was fast asleep. Optimus was just so good at making the pleasure just wrack his mate's body completely. Pincer moaned and mewled, his hard, throbbing, thick spike jutting out from underneath him.

Optimus feasted and stroked pincers spike and pulled away for a moment. "You ready baby?" Pincer nodded, eager to have this "young" Optimus take him and make him his. Pincer would have answered verbally but couldn't stop himself from uttering moans and mewls of pleasure from Optimus's expert ministrations.

Optimus slid his spike into pincers aft. "You feel good baby" Pincer nodded, this was unreal and it felt so good. Pincer was worried about overloading too soon. Optimus gently gripped pincers spike in just a way to hold off overload as he thrusted. Pincer moaned and mewled so loud that had Mirage not been passed out, he would have woken up in a hurry. Pincer was enjoying this, even if his mate was making his aft a tad bit sore as Pincer was not used to having Optimus's spike up his aft. Optimus eased his thrusting and kissed pincers neck. "Am I hurting you?"

Pincer shook his head no even though he was sore as 1 – he was horny as hell and 2 – he didn't want Optimus to stop interfacing with him. Pincer feared that if he admitted that Optimus's overeager thrusts were burning his insides that Optimus would stop interfacing with him completely, killing the mood and leaving pincer unsatisfied and still horny. "Pincer please tell me honestly, I won't leave you denied but I don't want to hurt you"

'I'm… I'm not used to... to you in my aft… and you didn't lubricate well…..your fast thrusts …have been burning my insides' Pincer finally admitted, trying not to cry but also fearing that Optimus would be angry at him. Optimus soothed pincer and eased out of his mates aft and turned him over and eased his spike into pincers valve. 'You have to… have to remember, love…. I am not Mirage….Mirage is used to taking your wonderful spike up his aft and valve – as you …you have been together for a long time. I.. I am still learning all this….please… please be gentle with me….until I get used to all of this" pincer stated, now starting to feel pleasure again. Optimus nodded and kissed pincer and moved slowly. 'now baby, slowly make me yours…and… ooo…drive me…ungh …drive me out of my mind" Pincer stated, his hormones having taken over. Optimus smiled and moved very slowly in and out. Optimus was slowly learning what his second mate liked.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Jack and Darkwing had finally sent their six little ones off. Darkwing was glad as he had been looking forward to spend a few days with his mate, jack, not realizing that Jack had planned to spend the time in the lab. "Love where are you going?" Darkwing asked seeing Wheeljack about to leave.

"I was going to head to my lab for a bit. Is there something you needed my love?" Jack asked. He was not always the most astute bot, but for his mate, his mind could be easily changed.

"There is love, I need you" Darkwing said.

Jack felt bad, as he hadn't even thought about what his mate would need when the sparklings left for a bit. He set his stuff down and headed back to his mate. "If you need me, then I shall stay' Jack stated.

Darkwing kissed Wheeljack deeply. "Refuel baby"

Jack didn't need to be told twice, and he quickly made sure he was completely refueled. His body shook in anticipation. He couldn't wait until Darkwing was ready for more. Jack had feared that Darkwing would be too tired for fun, hence he had planned to go to the lab, but if his mate wanted to have fun, Jack knew he could stay home and do that as well.

Darkwing rubbed himself all over jack. "Make me yours"

Jack smiled, as it had been a while since Darkwing had been so forward, especially since they had sparklings around. "Oh yeah – now you're mine" Jack stated, teasing Darkwing's sensitive wings making sure the seeker knew who was in charge. Darkwing moaned and was all too eager to submit to Wheeljack.

Jack ran his hands all over his mate. Jack's spike responded to the wonton moans that the seeker uttered. Jack opened his plating, revealing his thick, hot, throbbing spike and drew his mate's helm toward it while Jack continued to show his loving dominance over his mate. "Play with your valve, babe, as I want you to make sure you and I are both ready" jack stated. Darkwing started sucking jacks spike and started to finger himself.

Jack enjoyed the sight, but knew he was getting too much, and so once stiff and once he could see the seeker was ready, Jack pulled out of the seeker's mouth. Darkwing was a bit scared that he had done something wrong, but Jack gently lifted the bot up to his feet. "Lay down on the berth and spread 'em, as I plan to use this hot spike to drive you wild" Jack stated. Darkwing nodded and moved so he was laying down and spread his legs wide.

Jack came up to his mate, his spike stiff as steel and he gently fingered his mate as Jack decided where he was going to insert his spike next. Darkwing moaned. "Please...I need..." Jack pinched the seeker's spike, not hard enough to be painful, but enough to make sure the bot knew who was in charge. And once Jack was sure that had been reestablished, he used some of the lube leaking out of the seeker's valve, put it on his own spike, and thrust into the seeker's aft port. Jack had decided that he would "save the best for last", meaning the valve would be the last area he would use his spike in.

Darkwing cried out as his mates spike went into his aft. Jack was worried and so he stopped when he heard his mate cry out. He never wanted to intentionally hurt his mate, for he loved Darkwing too much for that. "Easy baby...you haven't been in my aft in a while..." Darkwing panted. Jack began to slowly thrust in and out, hoping it was now giving his mate pleasure. Jack had just been too excited and had gotten a little carried away.

Slowly Darkwing warmed and began responding. 'I think someone's near his heat cycle' Jack stated, knowing that this seemed to be too much for just something random. Jack didn't stop what he was doing, as he knew if he didn't give it, the seeker would take it. Darkwing moaned nodding.

"So that is why you sent all our sparklings and younglings elsewhere. This wasn't just a break for us, this was because you knew your cycle was coming. And to think, I was going to make you suffer by being an idiot. Well, I am here now, my love, and once I overload inside your aft and valve, I will let you take me so that I will be able to keep up with you, my horny little seeker" Jack stated, continuing his thrusts.

Darkwing moaned nodding. "Yessss...it snuck up on me..."

It didn't take much longer before Jack overloaded in both the seeker's valve and aft, and then Jack got on the bed in his favorite "take me" position, directing the heat-laden seeker dominantly even as Jack was taken. Darkwing pounced and was soon taking Wheeljack.

"Be gentle, my seeker, for my valve and aft are even less used than your aft is" Jack stated, feeling nothing but pain as Darkwing excitedly tried to have at it. Darkwing backed off. 'Come here, my love" jack stated gently pulling the scared seeker back to him. 'Now allow me to assist you in finding my hot zones." And with that, Jack helped his anxious seeker mate find the right places and then when the seeker looked, he could see Jack's valve dripping lube. "Once you see lube, you can gently enter my valve. Don't be ashamed of your hormones. We just need to learn how to work with them again."

Darkwing nodded and kissed in apology as he wasn't thinking straight. "It's ok, love. I love you, and nothing will ever change that" Jack stated as he guided his mate. Darkwing managed to hold back. "Ok, my love, I am lubed up and adjusted to your wonderful spike" Jack stated, 'now go for it." Jack knew his mates hormones better than the seeker realized, and the seeker was glad to hear is mate tell him to "go for it." Darkwing stopped holding back. Jack moaned in pleasure. Darkwing moaned and let loose.

It didn't take long for Jack's tight, wet valve to milk the seeker's cable to overload. Jack soon felt the hormones rapidly take over his systems. "Now we party" Jack stated, which was what his systems always stated when the hormones of seeker heat took over his systems. Darkwing was in heaven hearing those words.

But one thing that Jack wanted to ask before they went much further was this, "are you ready for more…sparklings or not?" Jack had to know, as they had gone other sessions without creating sparklings even though this was high prime receptive time for the seeker. The logical part of Darkwing said wanted to say no, but his hormones said yes.

Jack knew of a trick that would bring out the answer. "How bout we start working on that aft?" Jack asked. It sounded like a strange question, but he knew he would get the real answer. If Darkwing stated, "yes, my aft" that would mean no to sparklings, but if the seeker answered, "no, my valve" then Jack would know that meant yes to sparklings.

"Yessss..." Jack knew that meant no to sparklings, and so he would make sure to keep his spark in its case. Darkwing moaned and submitted. And for the next several days, Jack and his mate enjoyed each other's company. Darkwing felt satisfied after. And Jack slept the 48 hours, which allowed him to recuperate from the heat sessions and the sparklings.

Meanwhile, Ziplock woke to found that his brother and their little sister were snuggling with him. Ziplock was a bit confused and sluggish. Sunrise woke, and immediately guarded their little sister, who was still asleep, afraid that Ziplock might try something in his confusion. All Ziplock did was grip his head.

"Sorry, Zippy, instinct" Sunrise stated as he went over and got the pain medicine for his brother and gently helped Ziplock swallow the medicine with the special energon. Sunrise took it upon himself to care for his brother, even though he knew mom and dad were there and did what they could. Sunrise just felt that maybe through this, he and his brother could become close again.

"It's ok..." Ziplock said.

'Mama said you had a bad reaction to regular energon" Sunrise stated as he began to care for his older brother again.

"Yeah...someone thought they would be funny and took my energon and fed me regular"

"I don't understand how someone can be that cruel to another bot. I mean yeah, I poked fun of you and called you names, but even I never went that low" Sunrise stated.

"Only a couple bots knew..."

Sunrise just shook his head. "It shouldn't matter, other bots should know that if your energon looks different, there is probably a damn good reason for it" Sunrise stated, sounding much like his mother Tracks.

"You sound like mama" Ziplock said smiling

"Mama and I have gotten into a better place in our relationship with each other since mama changed for the better. I am good with dad, I am good with sparkler. The only one left to repair - is the one with you" Sunrise stated.

Ziplock nodded. "I want that too..."

"Let me put Sparkler in her bed and then I'll help you to the washroom, Zip" Sunrise stated, as he gently lifted Sparkler and left for just a few minutes. When he returned a short time later, he addressed his brother. "Alright let's get you to the can." Sunrise may have been smaller than his brother, but he was also a lot stronger than his brother gave him credit for. Ziplock nodded and let his brother help him.

They made it there and Sunrise stood there, holding the majority of his brother's weight while his brother relieved himself. And once Zip was done, Sunrise helped him get back to his berth and get in a comfortable position. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome, and I hope you get stronger soon" Sunrise stated. Ziplock nodded and had a little more of his energon before going back to sleep.

Sunrise let his brother sleep, and was shocked to see his mom watching from the door way, smile on his face and arms open wide. "Thank you" Tracks stated quietly, inviting his son into a hug. Sunrise went to his mother's arms.

"I think we ought to let him rest alone for a bit" tracks stated, "Besides, I think it is about time someone takes a little care of you." And with that, Tracks led his son to another area of the quarters and began taking care of his son, and spoiling the bot with attention. Sunrise enjoyed the attention he got.

"I know with Ziplock being sick it has taken up a lot of our time and attention. Thank you for all that you do to help us out, Sunrise" Tracks stated.

"You're welcome mama, I want things to be better between him and I"

"I do too, especially with three new little ones on the way" tracks stated, forgetting he hadn't told his oldest boys about him expecting.

"What? Mama, You're sparked?"

Tracks nodded, unsure if this was a good reaction or a bad reaction from his son. "You're father wanted more, especially since you and your brother will be on your own soon" Tracks stated.

"Why hadn't you said anything mama?"

"Because I hadn't had an opportunity….and I was worried as neither you nor Ziplock were happy when I was sparked with Sparkler" Tracks stated.

"That's because things were still strained mama"

"Well, now that you know…how do you feel?" tracks asked, worriedly.

"I'm happy for you mama"

Tracks smiled. "Your uncle is working on their protoforms" tracks stated. Sunrise nodded and smiled a bit.

'Your father is going to be surprised when he sees what they look like" tracks stated.

"Oh? How come mama?"

'Because all three of them will resemble your father very heavily, thanks to Dash's help" Tracks stated quietly. Sunrise nodded in understanding. The two talked on, getting closer as mother and son.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Silverflair and Pride were reprimanding their other younglings while Urgent care calmed his brothers. The younglings, though having grown up with the two, decided that in order to be cool, it was needed to make fun of the two. Some of their friends found it funny and some did not, but none of the parents – Silverflair, Pride or Urgent – found it funny at all.

Pride had them by scruff bars. "Why do you think it's funny to make fun of them, you grew up with them you've looked after them?"

"Well, they are funny" stated one of the younglings. "They still act like sparklings yet they are adults."

"Because they can't help it" Pride said all but growling. "They were born with the glitches they have, the two of you could have very well ended up like them or worse"

"No way, we could never be like that" the younglings stated, too cocky for Pride's liking.

"Want to bet?" Pride said growling that time. Silverflair held his mate back, as he sensed a presence in the room. Primus was definitely here. Pride backed off when he felt Silver's hand on him.

Primus came in the form of an orb, floating in the room, and he addressed the younglings, as he had watched them as they grew and while they had helped, they still had made fun of the two with glitches, not all but there were a few out of the bunch and Primus targeted those few. "Those who do not understand soon will" Primus stated. Pride said nothing and knew whatever Primus was going to do it was appropriate.

For the few younglings who had done this terrible thing, Primus gave them the same affliction as the two mechs, other than the younglings could see, but they couldn't process correctly, couldn't do things on their own. The only difference being that their conscience part, the part that they normally were like, would be able to feel and process exactly what was going on and would remember how everything felt. These four younglings were soon unable to sit up on their own and had lost control of their speech as well as control of their tanks. Pride smiled when he saw the punishment, and Silverflair, made alert by a silent comm from Slugbug, smiled as well.

Pride thanked Primus before he went to the younglings. The other younglings, who had just been there as Pride and Silver had wanted all the younglings there, soon began to help their parents with the four that had been changed. Deep inside, all the ones who had been punished, were embarrassed as hell, but there was little they could do. "Look, this one had an accident. Who wants to clean him up?" Pride asked.

Silver nudged Pride. The point was not to overly embarrass or harass the younglings. The point was to treat them the way the glitched mechs were treated, so that the younglings could understand. The embarrassment would come naturally as these four were overly independent and too big for their britches, so to speak. "Okay I could have said it nicer" Pride said. Silver nodded.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Urgent was comforting his brothers. Halfpipe and Steelpipe snuggled into their brother. "I am sorry, my babies. I am sorry for what happened" Urgent stated even though he knew they would have no idea. Halfpipe and Steelpipe snuggled close cooing.

And as Urgent held his brothers, Pride, having been sent out of the other room by Silver, came in. "They don't understand" Urgent said, "all they know is that mommy is sad and they don't like that."

Pride nodded and sat down in front of them. "Hi babies, daddy's here."

"Da – dee" Halfpipe stated, greeting but not leaving his mother's side. Steelpipe, however, squeaked loudly, and then slowly stumbled over toward daddy's voice.

"Daddy" Steelpipe stated, before curling up with Pride and purring. Urgent smiled.

"There's daddy's little boy" Pride said holding Steelpipe close.

"So, did the meeting with the younglings go well?" Urgent asked as he still held Halfpipe. Pride told Urgent what Primus had done.

"If Primus decided that was what they needed, then far be it from me to do or say anything about it. I just hope that those who are helping to take care of them don't fall into the trap of overly embarrassing them" Urgent stated, as he began feeding Halfpipe while handing a bottle to Pride. Pride accepted the bottle and started to feed Steelpipe.

Soon, the diapered younglings soon appeared, each brought in by their other siblings and laid near Silverflair. Urgent watched with a careful optic.

"Feeding time?" Pride asked Silver.

"Yep. I am trying to get them on the same schedule we have Halfpipe and Steelpipe on, but it will take a while as these four's systems don't know a routine yet" Silver stated with compassion, and started a feed one of the younglings, the only femme of the four. A couple of mech younglings came over to help feed the three mech younglings that had been changed to the state. Bottles were handed over and they were all fed and changed.

The four younglings soon fell into recharge, drooling as they did so, while Steelpipe and Halfpipe woke even more – this was playtime, special playtime just for them, and they knew it.

"Alright babies playtime" Pride said smiling.

Steel and Halfpipe both giggled and enjoyed playing with their parents and their siblings. They may have been simple games, but Steel and his twin loved playing them over and over again. They played for a while before the two started to tire.

Steelpipe soon fell asleep next to one of the changed younglings, one who had been most vocal about making fun of the two. This youngling had no idea that Steelpipe liked the youngling so much. Halfpipe, on the other hand, went back to mommy. He still wasn't quite ready to stay with anyone else for very long. Pride got their blankets and covered all of them up.

The other younglings soon went to their beds, as it had been a long day for them and tomorrow was a "school" day for them. Urgent just looked at his mates, unsure what to say.

"It's alright love" Pride said.

"But where are we going to have them sleep? They can't sleep in their beds in that state" Urgent stated about the four younglings. Silver had an answer, and made a pile of soft blankets on the floor.

"Great idea love" Pride said smiling.

"It's my night to stay up late, so I will stay with them, for a while" Urgent stated, before laying his sleeping brothers down with the younglings. Pride and Silver nodded and helped make sure everyone was settled before going to bed. Urgent bid them a good night, and then watched over the brood. He knew his brothers wouldn't wake, as they slept through the night now, but he also knew that the younglings, having just changed, probably wouldn't make it that long. Pride and Silver set their alarms in case they were needed.

Within the first half an hour, all four younglings woke, one at a time and Urgent had to change them and then get them back to sleep. It was tiring, but he did it. Urgent fell asleep on the couch, watching the bots. He set his alarms, and was woken several more times by the younglings. By morning, Urgent was exhausted, and called in for his med bay duty. Pride said he would take the sparklings and Urgent needed to rest.

Silver, who had a day off, went to snuggle with Urgent while Pride was left with all six "little" ones. Urgent snuggled against Silver soon drifting off. Halfpipe squeaked a little bit at not seeing mommy, but when he could still feel mommy's presence, the little one calmed down. And Pride was also getting a lesson as to how hard Urgent had worked to get his little brothers on a schedule as the regressed younglings had no schedule and were very difficult to work with.

Pride loved his mate even more and did his best to get them on a schedule. The younglings' systems were soon responding, though they still required great patience to work with, and Pride watched as Steel tried to help feed one only to spill the energon on the youngling. Pride smiled and told Steel what a good boy he was for helping. He grabbed a rag and cleaned up.

Steel smiled, as the mech thrived on praise and shook in fear with anger. Halfpipe, not really feeling social, stayed close to pride. Pride kissed Steels helm, then kissed each little ones helm. And it was only then that the other younglings came home, and a couple brought friends. "Hey kiddo's" Pride said seeing them. A couple of the friends tried to laugh at seeing the younglings, but Pride watched as his 'babies got on their friends and explained a few things, and then no one laughed anymore. The normal younglings went to their rooms and did their school work even with friends over. Pride nodded approvingly and worked with the little ones.

Urgent soon woke as it was bath time for his brothers, who refused to let anyone else but him give them a bath. Pride gave Urgent a kiss and worked with the others. Urgent was very happy that his mates were so accepting and loving towards his brothers. And while Urgent bathed his brothers, Pride struggled once again to get the four on the same schedule as the twins were. He kept calm as it would do no good to get mad. Soon Urgent was back with his brothers, but took them aside, as he was trying to reinforce the limited amount of training he could do with them. Silver came and relieved Pride for a while so he could recharge.

And so things went for several days, before Primus returned, ready to change the younglings back, and feeling that they had hopefully learned their lessons. Pride, Urgent and Silver were all there when Primus returned. Primus restored the younglings to their normal senses and abilities and then left. 'Have you learned anything?" Urgent asked to the younglings. The younglings nodded.

"Are you going to poke fun at Halfpipe or Steelpipe anymore?" Urgent asked, hurt in his voice, as he had hurt when his brothers were so blatantly disrespected.

"We won't make fun of them anymore"

"Good" was all Urgent could think of to say, partially because he was tired, and then other part – well – the other part was horny as hell.

Pride came to Urgent. "Come on baby"

'but… but Halfpipe and Steel need to get to their own bed" Urgent stated.

Pride looked to the restored younglings. "Can you be trusted to do this task?" The four nodded and before Urgent could protest, Pride had hauled the bot off to their berth room where Silver was waiting.

"It's alright" Pride said. Urgent didn't know what to say. He was tired and worried, but mostly – he was just plain horny. Pride led Urgent to Silver who pulled him close.

"Did you want something, my love?' Urgent asked submissively to his mate.

"The question is what do you want?"

'I'm feeling…. a little under loved….and my systems could use something to satiate a craving I have…. To be taken' Urgent stated quietly.

"Who do you want where?"

'it doesn't matter…you could both fill me up with sparklings and I wouldn't care…all I want right now and need right now is to be loved" Urgent stated, revealing his hot thick, stiff spike and his dripping valve as well as his aft port. Silver and Pride stood in front and behind and slowly entered Urgent. Urgent let out little moans and mewls of pure pleasure. It had been a long time since his mates had done this, and he also feared that if he said too much of anything it would stop. So he did his best to enjoy the moment.

"We love you, we want you to be happy" Silverflair said.

Urgent smiled. And snuggled into both his mates as best he could as they took him. He wasn't a bot that spoke much, as he let his actions speak for him. Silver and pride were gentle as they took urgent. Urgent released his spark, without even thinking about it or being asked. He didn't know what his mates would think, but he needed a little more reassurance that they still loved them – he wanted a spark bonding time, and if he got sparked so be it. Feeling and seeing the spark respectfully pride and silver released their sparks.

The three sparks united, with Urgent's spark swiftly changing colors. All three overloaded and fell into each other's arms, none yet aware that Urgent was sparked again, though this sparking would be much more treacherous than his last ones. Had they known they would have done something about it right away.

Elsewhere, Limelight came looking for his mate, Seaspan, as Seaspan had come forgotten to come home a long time ago and the base he was in command of was falling apart. Seaspan had had an accident and forgotten about his previous mate and such. Seaspan was working on some stuff. As soon as Limelight's spark got near the base, something in Seaspan's spark reacted, but he didn't understand, and the look of confusion on his face surprised Spartan, who had no idea his lover already had a family.

Seaspan was confused and followed the odd feelings. Limelight sensed confusion and pulsed love to the seeker. Spartan followed his lover, as he wanted to make sure everything was ok. And when Limelight saw Seaspan, he ran to his mate. "Love, the babies miss you and the base is a mess. You need to come home. Who is this?" Limelight asked, feeling threatened by Spartan.

"Who are you?" Seaspan asked confused. "This is my mate Spartan"

"But…You are my mate…I am limelight. Don't you remember me?" Limelight asked, worried. Mirage, who had been out getting some sun, saw the trio. He recognized Limelight, and then he remembered what had happened, and he went to talk to the three bots, as he would be one of the few who could explain things. Seaspan was shaking his head, no he didn't remember this bot.

Mirage soon approached. 'Limelight, Spartan….there is something you both should know" Mirage stated and he told of Seaspan's accident that left him with memory loss. "But, there is no reason why you all three can't be mates and once Seaspan sparks his siblings, then you all three can head back to that base that needs you three" Mirage stated.

"Why wasn't I told" Seaspan said.

"We tried to tell you several times, son, but you didn't want to hear it, you didn't want to believe us, and so we let it go" Mirage stated, feeling angry at himself for what he saw as neglectful parenting.

Seaspan looked at limelight. "I'm sorry I don't remember you"

"I need all three of you to trust me and release your sparks. Let them connect and maybe Seaspan will remember both sides when he unites with both of you" Mirage stated. The three looked at each other and slowly they released their sparks.

When the three sparks connected, Seaspan could feel the memories coming in from both sides and it fixed his amnesia that he had gotten. Spartan and Limelight both sensed the change but then they felt something else – love for both of them. And with Seaspan's love guiding them. Limelight stretched out to bond to Spartan's spark. None of the spark's changed color, but forgotten memories flooded Seaspan's processor and soon he was like he used to be, when he met Limelight and while Spartan was surprised, he liked this Seaspan better, as this Seaspan knew what he wanted and went for it.

Seaspan's legs went to give out but Limelight and Spartan caught him.

"Limelight….you came back for me" Seaspan stated before he completely passed out.

"We need to get him laying down" Spartan said.

"I think we overloaded his processor with memories" Limelight stated.

"Let's go in and get him in the med bay" Mirage stated, leading the trio inside. They nodded and carried Seaspan to the med bay, it was time for his check up anyway.

Firesong and Fader didn't like how Seaspan looked. "What happened?" Firesong asked as both medics scanned the abdomen, worried to find that the sparklings were also ready to spark. Spartan told what had happened then asked what was wrong.

"The sparklings are coming, 2 months early" Firesong stated as fader prepped for the sparking of the triplet sparklings. All were worried as all they could do was watch.

Mirage didn't have time to call his mates, and he waited for the sparklings to come, as he knew they would be his and his mates. Love was pulsed as the sparklings were starting to be delivered. All three large mechs were removed by C-section as the seeker wasn't awake and the sparkling channel was too small for these big bots who had inherited much of Optimus's traits. Firesong and Fader soon handed the three over to another medic to put in the special nursery. And while Mirage had wanted to stay with his son, his new sons needed him more, and he left Limelight and Spartan with Seaspan.

It was a few hours later when Seaspan woke groggy. "Hey baby" Spartan greeted.

"How are you feeling, love?" Limelight asked, seeing that Seaspan was now awake.

"Groggy, what happened" Seaspan asked. Limelight and Spartan told their mate about the uniting of the sparks as well as the fact that Seaspan had already sparked the sparklings he had carried for his mom, Mirage.

"I'm sorry to both of you" Seaspan said.

"Fear not love, we forgive you" Spartan stated.

"And once you have recovered, we can head back to base to clean it up as it has gone to pit since you left, not to mention the babies miss you" Limelight stated. Seaspan nodded and rested a bit but the three of them talked. Limelight sent a message to Backfire that Seaspan had been found and would be returning soon.

Backfire was relieved. "Where has he been and why?" Limelight explained the whole bizarre episode and everything that he knew, which shocked Backfire, but Backfire was just glad that Seaspan would soon be coming home.

"I'll spread the word he's coming back" backfire said.

"Thank you, Backfire" Limelight stated, "limelight out." Backfire spread the word and things calmed a bit.

Several days later, while Optimus watched over the new little sparklings for a while, Seaspan and his two mates returned to their home base, to the relief of all. Seaspan asked limelight to take Spartan to meet the kids as he got the base back under control. And once Limelight and Spartan were off to the kids, Seaspan began inspecting the base and found all the areas he had worked so hard to improve had fallen apart while he was gone. He called a base wide meeting, as this was unacceptable. He chewed them out as his absence was no excuse for this to happen. It didn't take long for Seaspan to whip the base back into shape. With that done Seaspan went to his family.

When Seaspan got home, all four little seekerlings tackled him, having missed him dearly. Seaspan hugged and nuzzled them telling them he was sorry. The four just hugged and kissed him, glad that he finally was home. "Do you like your new parent babies?"

"Love mommy" the babies stated running over and hugging Spartan, having already recognized that Spartan was a second "mother" figure. The babies saved the name "mama" for Limelight.

Seaspan smiled happy to see that. "I love mommy as well." And with the family reunited and the base with its leader again, things were back to normal.

Elsewhere Starshine was advancing in her pregnancy. Little Quartz, who was an older sparkling now, was doing her best to help with the young mechs and trying her best to earn Starshine's love. Starshine still didn't want quartz around but because Sparta was happy it was the only reason quartz hadn't been sent back to mirage. Quartz did exactly as she was told and was on her best behavior, and hoped that because Sparta loved her, she would be able to stay, but she also knew that Star didn't care for her, and so she worked extra special hard for Star.

Star called for Sparta as she was in need and was going to see if she would pleasure her. Sparta responded instantly, leaving their sons with Quartz. Quartz knew she needed to do her best. When Sparta found her mate, Sparta licked her lips at the delicious sight. "Please my Sparta...I need you so badly..." star moaned. Sparta smiled and gently began pleasuring her mate. She didn't want this to be over too soon, she wanted them both to enjoy it. Star moaned and begged softly.

"Tell me what you want, my Star" Sparta stated as she sensually fingered Star's more sensitive valve. She knew he mate liked this and so she kept at it.

"Mmm...Spike me my Sparta"

Sparta smiled. "As you wish" Sparta answered and began spiking her mate senseless with the magic dildo. Star moaned and praised Sparta as she was spiked. Sparta also used her fingers to tease her mate's second valve, sending Star's pleasure through the roof. Neither knew that little Quartz had seen them interfacing and longed to be with them, but who had quickly returned to her duties when she realized what she was seeing. Star moaned happily and praised her sweet mate. It didn't take Sparta long before she was causing overload after overload to rip through her mate.

Finally star couldn't handle any more and kissed Sparta. Both soon hit the big overload, and while Sparta was a little tired from the endeavor, Star finally felt satiated. Star kissed Sparta. "Thank you my darling"

"Welcome love" Sparta stated, happy to not hear any crying from their sons, which meant Quartz was doing a good job with them. And with that in mind, Sparta snuggled with her mate, something they hadn't been able to do when the boys came along and before Quartz came along. Star sighed contently as they snuggled. Quartz made sure all four little mechs were taken care even though parts of her could imagine what it must be like to share intimate time with both Star and Sparta.

After some snuggling time, star asked for some energon. Sparta commed Quartz, who soon brought in the correct energon for both before quickly leaving after giving it to the two femmes. Star sipped her energon slowly. "Have to admit, one good thing about having Quartz is that we get time for each other and she is speedy on taking care of our needs" Sparta stated as they drank their energon. Star would admit to that.

"Speaking of babies, how did fader say the little femmes were?" Sparta asked as she gently rubbed over Star's swollen belly, not in a sensual manner but in a reassuring manner.

"For as far along as I am, they are well"

"That is good to hear. By the way, word has floated to me that once you are sparked, The Prime wants a few words with you" Sparta stated.

"He does?" Star asked wondering what she had done.

"Relax, Star, I would think that if it were something bad, he would have already sought you out" Sparta stated, "as that is his style." Star nodded relaxing a little. "Besides, we need you to remain calm so our babies will be healthy" Sparta stated.

Star nodded. "Your right love"

Quartz came carefully into the room. "The little ones are all asleep. Is there any way I can serve you two?" Quartz asked.

"No thank you quartz" Sparta said.

"Permission to go to recharge?" Quartz asked.

"Go on" Sparta said.

Quartz thanked the two, and headed to recharge. Once deep in recharge, she dreamt of being able to be loved by both Star and Sparta. Star tried to relax. And while Sparta was working on Star to relax, Quartz's active imagination was at work in her dream world.

(Dream world)

Quartz was fully grown and could see that Sparta and Star were looking at her. She hoped that they would love her. "Quartz, come here" star said.

Humbly and obediently, Quartz came to Star. 'Yes, what would you like me to do for you?" quartz asked.

"I want you to get Sparta ready"

"Yes…" Quartz responded allowing herself to be guided to Sparta's groin, where Quartz began to gently use her tongue on Sparta's valves. Star watched now and then caressing quartz. Quartz allowed herself to be touched wherever they wanted to touch her. She wanted to show off her submissive valves, but only if she was asked to open. She kept up her ministrations, hoping these two would take her as their mate.

"Open. Now." Quartz didn't need to be told twice, as she revealed her valves, her aft port, and even her ample chest nodes. She was dripping lube as she was excited to submit to these two beauties.

"What shall we do to her Sparta?"

"Oh I don't know" Sparta stated, rubbing the submissive femmes chest nodes, "but you ought to feel her tongue, it is so good on the valves. Hey, that gives me an idea, have her lick you while I teach her about Mr. Magic dildo."

Star nodded. "Lick me." Star sat on the berth, legs spread wide. Quartz got onto her hands and knees and began licking the delicious looking valves, teasing them just right. Sparta attached the strap on and was deciding which port to harbor her "ship" in.

"Which valve is your more sensitive one?" Star wanted to know.

"Both are extremely sensitive" Quartz answered, "as either will get me to do just about anything due to the pleasure being so great. I don't know which one is more sensitive, as the last time I interfaced, it was millions of years ago with a mech I didn't ever love." Star told Sparta to try them both.

Sparta did and found that the second valve was much more highly sensitive than the other, though Quartz had been right that both were highly sensitive. "You know something, baby" Sparta stated to Star, "We could use her as a sparkling producing machine as well as watch over the little ones."

Star thought about it and nodded. "How's that strike you quartz, you full of our sparklings"

"Fill me, make me your sparking bitch" quartz stated, totally in love and submissive to the two femmes she hoped would take her as a third mate. If she had to spark every sparkling, she wouldn't care. She just wanted to be loved by these two beautiful and powerful femmes.

"Then release your spark and become out sparking bitch." Quartz released her spark, and as it united, she could feel her body overload as she became sparked. She snuggled with the two.

(End of dream)

Quartz woke up to find it all had been a dream, but she hoped that someday, it would come true. Star meanwhile had fallen asleep. Without realizing it, Star had been connected to Quartz's dream and was able to see what had happened and feel how pleasurable it was. Star woke up and rubbed her face.

"Something wrong love?" Sparta asked, seeing that her mate was now awake. Star told her of the dream.

Sparta thought the dream sounded highly arousing, but didn't want to let her mate know that. "And how does that make you feel, love?" Sparta asked.

"I don't know, I still don't want a third mate"

"Relax, love, it is just a dream" Sparta stated, not revealing she liked the sound of the dream, as it would be fun to never have to carry sparklings again. Star tried to go back to sleep. Sparta rubbed her mate's helm just so, and soon Star fell asleep. Star slept the rest of the night.

Sparta had stayed awake just in case their sons woke, but she was surprised to find that the four little ones slept all night, thanks to Quartz. Star went to ease out of the berth when morning came. Sparta had passed out and Quartz had taken her to the med bay and was just returning when Star was trying to leave the berth. Quartz had sent the boys elsewhere, and though she was still small, she helped Star out of the berth without allowing Star to fall.

"Where's Sparta?"

"She passed out, and so I had to take her to the med bay. They boys are safe with Mirage. I can take you to Sparta, Star, but first we need to make sure you are well energized, especially for the little ones growing inside of you" quartz stated. Star wanted to get to Sparta but drank the energon. And once Quartz got Star to take the energon, she led Star to the med bay, where Sparta was slowly recovering.

Star went to Sparta and caressed her face. "Apparently, after sparking our sons, I had a tear in a line. If Quartz hadn't found me, I wouldn't be here right now. And they had to remove my chamber, love. I can't carry anymore" Sparta stated, tears in her optics. Quartz had gone back to the room, to clean and get the boys back while Star and Sparta were in the med bay.

Star kissed Sparta gently. "Shhh, it's alright. They can always attach to your spark but it doesn't matter. What matters is I didn't lose you"

"You have Quartz to thank for that" Sparta stated before falling back into a much needed recharge. Star would thank her but stayed a bit longer with Sparta.

Back at the quarters, Quartz was taking care of the little ones, having taken them back from Mirage. Star came home and the boys wanted mommy's attention. Star smiled and lavished each one with attention. Quartz stood back and away, knowing Star didn't really care for her much. Star nuzzled and played with each one. Quartz just went to her room, available if needed. Star enjoyed her sons greatly.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Backfire was glad that he now had more time to spend with his mate, now that Seaspan and his mates had returned to run the base. "Love are you here" backfire called coming home.

Backlash was having a day off from the med bay. "I am, my dear" the older bot stated.

"Things are finally normal again"

Lash nodded. "Does my love need some attention?" Lash asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe"

"Then come to me my love, and let me shower you with love and attention" Lash stated as he led his mate back to their berth room. Fire happily went.

Once in their berth room, Lash began to shower his mate with love and attention. Fire moaned and enjoyed. And after overloading, the two gently cuddled before cries reminded them of their young sparklings. Fire said he would check on them. Lash went with, as there was no reason they both couldn't do this together. Fire picked up the little ones soothing them gently. Lash did his best to help. "Love I think their hungry, can you grab energon" fire asked. Lash quickly grabbed bottles and began to help feed the little ones.

Soon enough the little ones were fed and changed and ready to play. Lash now realized all the things he would have missed had he let Primus take him that one night. Lash was glad he chose to stay. Slowly but surely they wore their babies out. Lash soon laid the little ones down, and watched in awe as they slept, his mate by his side. "I love you fire...I'm glad I stayed." Fire just snuggled into his mate, happy there were still together as a family.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, light was busy trying to keep up with everything going on, she had two little sparklings running around, plus a youngling and it didn't help that Buster always seemed to be gone. Buster tried to get home but something always came up. Light was getting sick of it, and was tempted to leave, but she didn't want to break Buster's spark. Buster loved so much that if she left he would become very unstable, perhaps even suicidal. He had to talk to keeper. "Hi there, my friend" Keeper greeted Buster, "What can I help you with?"

"Keeper I need time off" buster said.

"I can arrange that, how much time do you need, my old friend?" Keeper asked, not realizing how Buster's busy schedule had just about torn him and his mate apart.

"A few weeks would be good" buster said.

Keeper nodded, "as Long as Ironhide is trained in and Chance is on, I see no problem with that. Also I have one other bot that Chance has trained and can take your place for a while" keeper stated, making Buster's optics light up as well as start to tear up. "Now go on and get home to that sparkmate you love so much" keeper stated, completely unaware of just how much this meant to Buster.

"Thank you" buster said and suddenly gave keeper a hug before running home. Keeper smiled; he was glad he could make his friend so happy.

Meanwhile, back in their quarters, Light was curled up in a ball in their berth. The sparklings were screaming and the youngling that was left was watching them. She just couldn't take it anymore and was crying, hoping that her mate would come love her again. Buster quickly tended to the children before going to light. It been so long since she had seen him for more than 30 seconds that she didn't want to believe her optics when she saw him head for her. She thought it was another one of her imaginations that saw him coming in, and so she cried harder. Buster kissed her deeply. "I love you so much, I'm yours for the next few weeks"

Light looked at him, tired and worn out. She didn't know whether or not to believe him, as it had happened many times where he would get time off but then get recalled. She wanted to believe him so bad it hurt, but she wasn't sure if she should. "Please believe me" buster begged. Slowly Light moved closer to her mate. She wanted to love him so bad. She nuzzled him and snuggled up against him, tears still staining her faceplate. Buster kissed her deeply. "I love you so much, let me take care of you"

Light nodded meekly, as she didn't have the strength to put up any resistance. Buster started with feeding her energon slowly. She slowly took in the energon, and the fact that her Chrono told her it had been 10 minutes since she had first seen him and he was still here made her start to realize that maybe he was here with her for an extended period of time and she started drinking the energon a little more eagerly, though still slowly. Buster kissed her lovingly. "I will get more if you need it." She needed more, as she had recently been so busy trying to keep up with things that she was running on her emergency reserves. She shot it through the bond, as she didn't yet have the strength to talk.

Buster fed her more energon while pulsing love. Slowly, Light felt her tanks being refilled, and as her tanks got fuller she began to move more and closer to her mate. Buster smiled a little and kept feeding her. "You still love me?" Light finally got out, feeling stronger.

"Always and forever, I'm sorry I haven't been here"

'I have missed you so much, baby. I miss seeing you, talking to you, enjoying time together. I also miss being intimate. We haven't even touched each for several months, even for a hug until now" Light stated.

"I have a few weeks to fix that, I'm yours"

"Your timing couldn't have been better love. I am receptive….if you want more" light stated. She wanted more, but wasn't sure if Buster wanted anymore.

"I would love more darling, would you like them as well?"

"I was hoping you would want more, as I definitely do" Light stated, and with that she released her scent, a scent that she knew would trigger her mate. Buster growled playfully before making slow love to her. Light played a little hard to get, as she wasn't going to let her mate win her over that easily, and when she saw his paneling open, she reached out and began fingering his unused, highly sensitive valve. Buster made a startled sound but was soon moaning.

"Can you imagine feeling like this all the time and having no relief?" Light asked as she continued to tease and even lick the valve of her mate. She could see his spike getting even stiffer than she had ever seen it.

"I'm ohhhh...sorry..." buster moaned.

Light smiled, she could tell her mate was truly sorry. "I think we found a new hot zone for you, baby. But before we exploit it any further…" and with that, Light hauled herself up, straddled her mate, and then set her semi tight valve right on her mate's hot, thick spike, enjoying the new sense of tightness as she rode her mate, teasing him as she did. Buster moaned and bucked praising his darling mate.

"feel good, baby?" light asked.

"Mmmm...yeah baby so good..."

"Then let's make sparklings"

Buster moaned. "Yes my darling!"

Light moved back a bit and released her spark, using one of her hands to once again tease her mate's unused valve. Buster soon released his spark, and the two sparks met, reuniting the two, and impregnating both. Light felt so much better and she hoped her mate had enjoyed this as they both overloaded at the same time.

Buster moaned and kissed his mate. "I love you"

"Love you too. Now, how about helping me with the sparklings?" Light asked, removing herself from her mate's spike.

"Gladly" buster said and went with his mate.

It didn't help that Light began to run circles around her mate, as she was running on what she had been doing when her mate wasn't there. Buster made a decision – that his mate needed a break. "Love come relax on the couch I'll tend the little ones"

Reluctantly, Light sat, waiting to see what would happen now. Buster tended to each little one and spent time with them. Light watched, hoping the little ones would behave. There was slight challenge but buster managed. Light smiled at how her mate handled things. Soon buster had the little ones playing. Light was glad to have her mate back. While the little ones played buster held light. Light felt warm and loved as her mate gently held her and she curled into him. "I love you my sweet light"

"I love you, mate of mine and I am glad Keeper gave you time off" Light state, ready for another round but only after the little ones were in bed.

When the sparklings started to tire buster got them fed and to bed. Light retired to her and her mate's room, waiting for her mate to come and spoil her. Buster soon joined her and kissed her deeply. Light laid back and let buster do all the work.

"What do you want baby, tell me?"

"Ravish me" Light stated. Buster nodded and proceeded to do just that. Light enjoyed having her mate be around. Buster made love to her until they couldn't move and rested together. She hoped that come morning, he would still be there.


	55. Chapter 55

The next day Light was thrilled to wake up next to her mate. Buster was snuggled against her. Light wiggled her aft to see if she could get a rise out of her mate and was delighted when she saw the bump in his groin plating.

Buster snuggled closer, his groin plating retracting. Light opened her aft port and snuggled back. Buster hard spike soon found its home deep in his mates aft. Light mewled softly as she felt the spike in her. Buster woke a bit and his hand moved over her chest while he thrusted. "Mmmm...you haven't done this in ages" light stated.

"I have a lot to make up for" buster said thrusting.

"Well, you already have made a good start" Light stated, enjoying the spontaneous interfacing. Buster grinned and thrust a bit more firmly.

"Not too hard, stud – my aft is not as well used by you as my valve" Light stated.

Buster slowed down. "Sorry love"

"It's ok, love. It's been a while' Light stated.

Buster kept his thrusts steady. "Perhaps on my time off I can get your lovely aft used to my spike"

"And maybe we can get your sensitive valve used to my nimble fingers" Light stated as she reached back and teased her mate's valve with her fingers as he thrusted into her. Buster let out a moan and bucked. Both soon overloaded hard and enjoyed a few more minutes in bed before two high-pitched squeaks called them to get up. Buster smiled and they got up.

"I hope you will talk to keeper when you get off vacation to make sure you get time to be with your family. I don't want this to become a pattern" Light stated as they went to head to the sparklings' room to take care of them.

"Neither do I" buster said as they tended to the little ones.

Meanwhile, running the program Chance and Buster had started was Ironhide. He may have been an advanced youngling, but with him being a returning spark, he was tougher and wiser than all the bots he oversaw. More than one challenged him and Ironhide put them in their places. Soon, most of the younglings were respecting Ironhide and his other command bot as much as they obeyed Buster and Chance. Ironhide was pleased and continued to run the program. But when his shift was done, Ironhide had another replacement that he had trained while he went home to finally reconnect with his love – Hound.

"Hound" Ironhide called as he came in.

"Back here, stud" Hound called from the berth room the two would share once reconnected. Hound had been thinking much like Hide, and was ready for this.

Ironhide went to him and kissed him deeply. "Ya ready darlin?"

"Uh huh, stud. Now let's reconnect before someone tried to stop us" Hound stated, unaware that Primus had selected this time and no one was going to stop them. Ironhide agreed and they moved to the berth and explored their new bodies with old experience. Hound moaned and mewled at the touches. He had missed this so much.

"I love ya hound" Ironhide said as he got hound ready.

"Love you too, baby….ravish me" Hound stated breathily, pleasuring coursing through his systems. Ironhide spread hound open and eased home. Hound's moans got louder as his soon to be reconnected mate took him and gave him lots of pleasure. Hound also hoped that this time around, they would be able to have their own sparklings. Ironhide wished for the same thing as he took his soon to be mate. Hound soon released his spark, eager to join together and eager to hopefully be knocked up. It wasn't that they didn't love Siren, Whisper, Shadowwalker, or Ironwill, it was that they had always wanted a big family. Ironhide released his spark and hoped for sparklings.

Neither saw it, but Hound's spark boldly flickered, changing colors. It meant he was sparked, but having been sparked before and having lost them, they tended to be cautiously optimistic when they learned one of them was sparked. They didn't know if it would be an issue, they hoped not.

Meanwhile, Ziplock was slowly getting stronger and recovering from his "attack." Sunrise spent as much time as he could with his brother, but it seemed that the arrogant Ziplock was slowly starting to come back, and Sunrise, not wanting himself or their sister around that, soon started staying away from the bot for longer periods of time. Ziplock hated to do it but he was going to do something stupid and didn't want them hurt. Sunrise felt betrayed. Ziplock said he loved him before he went back to the program before he was really ready.

Since Ironhide and the others who knew Ziplock was supposed to be off for another week were not on, Ziplock was easily let back in, and he went after the bot who nearly killed him. Ziplock came for revenge and knew it would end up costing him, but he was prepared. The bot was sleeping and Ziplock cut a line in the bot's systems. He knew it was an important line and that his tormenter wouldn't be able to get up come morning, as his systems below his neck wouldn't work and wouldn't be under any kind of control. Ziplock smiled as he watched the incapacitated bot lubricate in his own berth before he left. Ziplock knew he had to make himself scarce. Ziplock went back home, and laid in bed, as while he was happy, his body hadn't been ready for this and he collapsed in the bed. Ziplock tried to reach his energon but couldn't. Sunrise took pity on his brother and began feeding him. "Thank you..."

"I don't know why I help you, as it will just get me in trouble, as you know you weren't supposed to go anywhere near the program until the two weeks are up, but I am not going to let you die" Sunrise stated.

"I did this all on my own all you did was help me drink some energon"

"I don't even want to know what you did, and I won't lie for you anymore" Sunrise stated, startling Ziplock.

"Sun..."

"I lied to Dad and mom so many times about you and your whereabouts, hoping that if I covered your tracks well enough, you would be my friend again. Well, no more. You are going to have to tell mom and dad the truth and suffer the consequences, as I am sick of it" Sunrise stated.

"Sun I'm sorry..." ziplock said.

"I don't want your "sorries" I want your friendship, your love. I want my brother back" Sunrise stated.

Ziplock nodded. "I know...and I'm trying but I couldn't let what he did go"

"Zip, there are rules and laws that everyone has to live by. You can't just take that into your own hands. And if anyone asks me about you, I will tell the truth, as revenge does nothing to solve problems. It only creates more" Sunrise stated.

"I know, and I'm ready for whatever they do to me"

'So help me, if you killed anybot, I am never speaking to you again. I don't know what you did, but I am going to talk to Hide' Sunrise stated, leaving his brother to suffer alone. Ziplock didn't kill and knew the line could be fixed, he knew he had screwed his life up and was prepared to offline himself. But before Zip could do anything little Sparkler came in and snuggled with her oldest brother. She loved him dearly.

Meanwhile, Sunrise went to talk to Hide, as he wanted to know the best way to reach his brother and with the way Ironhide had reached out to Ziplock, maybe he could give Sunrise some ideas. Ziplock held his little sister sighing. Hide was surprised when he opened his quarter's door.

'Mommy and daddy still need you, zippy. Riser does to, he just hurt right now" Sparkler stated to her oldest brother.

"Ironhide, sir, I need some help, trying to reach out to my brother. I have tried what I can, but nothing seems to reach Ziplock. I know you made a connection with him and I was wondering if you could help me. I know my brother is going to get in trouble, but I still don't know how to repair the relationship" Sunrise stated.

Ziplock sighed and rubbed his sister's helm.

Hide rubbed his face and let sunrise in. "What's he done?"

"Mommy is expecting more babies, so he will need more help" Sparkler stated.

"All I know is it was about revenge' Sunrise stated, which worried Hide, who took Sunrise with him to the program area.

Hide asked if anyone had seen the bot and no one had so Ironhide went with sunrise to the bots room and found him. The bully bot was online but it was obvious that he couldn't move anything other than his head, and the room reeked of 'lubricant' from the bot not having control of his tanks. Ironhide personally thought it was funny and he called a medic.

Fader reluctantly came and quickly repaired the cut wiring. "Someone's idea of a joke?" he asked Hide and Sunrise, which Sunrise was surprised by, as his brother hadn't done what he had thought he had done.

"Yeah, looks like" Ironhide said nonchalantly.

"I have seen worse from sparklings playing with things that they shouldn't be. He ought to be good in two hours once his systems come back under his processor's control' fader stated before leaving. That left sunrise to wonder just how much trouble his brother was going to be in for this.

Ironhide told the bot to clean the place up when he could move and left with sunrise. "I'll stick him on clean up duty for a couple weeks."

"Who?" Sunrise asked.

"Your brother"

"He still hasn't decided if he will return. He has one week left" Sunrise stated, not in defense of his brother, but just stating the facts.

"Good point, well if he comes back if not this is the end of it"

"Can you come talk to him? I just can't seem to reach out to him" Sunrise asked.

Hide nodded and followed sunrise. Tracks and Zip weren't at home, and so Sunrise led Hide right into Ziplock's room, where they found Ziplock and Sparkler, with Sparkler crying as Ziplock had made an attempt to take his own life. Zip was still online, but barely. Ironhide cursed and grabbed ziplock and rushed him to the med bay. Sunrise grabbed Sparkler and followed. He felt terrible as the last thing he had done was yell at his brother. He didn't want his brother to die. His quest for his brother's love and friendship had taken a turn for the worst. All sunrise could do was hold it together, as his parents were gone and Sparkler was relying on him to be strong.

The medics did everything they could but said it was all up to ziplock now. Sunrise stayed with his brother, and helped out. Having had his mama teach him, Sunrise knew how to make Ziplock's special energon, and while their parents were out, Sunrise took care of his brother and baby sister. And when Mirage came in he saw the young bot, a femme sparking snuggled up tightly against him sleeping, walking up and down while talking to Ziplock. Mirage approached. 'Anything I can help you with Son?" Mirage asked. Sunrise didn't know who Mirage was, but he was grateful for the help.

Sunrise nodded and told what was going on. Mirage listened and offered help. Mirage took Sparkler for a while and sat down outside the room, giving Sunrise some time with his brother. And after about 30 minutes, Mirage came back in and helped sunrise and sparkler deal with this as their parents were still gone. Mirage was very much like a caring parent to both and when Sunrise and sparkler napped, Mirage talked to zip about how much he was loved, especially by Sunrise and Sparkler.

There was no response from ziplock. Mirage woke up sunrise. "You need to talk to him, reach out to him. He is going to respond best to you" mirage stated, taking sparkler into his lap and letting her sleep. Sunrise nodded and went to his brother.

"Brother, I am so sorry. I yelled at you when you needed me. I scolded you when I should have been supportive. I was angry, and yet my anger caused this. All I had wanted was your love, but maybe what I needed to do first was give you my love, and so, here you are, my brother…" and with that Sunrise began to pulse love to his brother – a love that siblings would share. Ziplock, who was between life and death, listened. "I love you so much, brother. All I ever wanted was to be like you. I looked up to you, and I tried to be like you as much as I could, even when you pushed me away. I don't want you to leave, I need you" Sunrise continued.

Ziplock was afraid to go back. "Please come back, my brother. Mom needs you, dad needs you, Sparkler needs you…. I need you. Mom and dad are so proud of what you have accomplished through the program, and I am too. You have changed so much and for the better. I am proud to call you my brother" Sunrise stated, tears in his optics as he continued to reach out to his lost brother. Ziplock wanted to go back, he wanted love. Sunrise kept talking as he stroked his brother's helm as well as held his hand. Sunrise was glad that this older bot was there and could keep sparkler entertained, as it meant he could truly reach out to his brother. And sunrise could feel that the older bot was also very supportive of him, which helped him as he reached out to his brother.

Slowly ziplock showed the first signs of coming back. Seeing the signs, Sunrise reached out even harder. He didn't want to lose his older brother. Ziplock slowly onlined his optics. "Please Ziplock, don't leave me" Sunrise stated as he snuggled into his brother's medical berth while Mirage sat calmly and supportively in a chair, holding the sleeping sparkler. Ziplock tried to speak.

Mirage got up, as Sunrise was a little too emotional to talk to Ziplock about this. "Don't try to talk, son, you have a tube down your throat" Mirage stated. Ziplock managed a nod. "I'll get the medic" Mirage stated, and called in the medic on duty who soon, seeing that ziplock was online and doing well, removed the tube and set up another drip just to make sure Ziplock was getting enough. Once the medic left, Mirage had one more thing to say to Ziplock, "welcome back to the land of the living, young one."

"Almost...didn't..."

"I know, young one. You are lucky to have one very loving brother" Mirage stated.

"I don't...know why...he does..."

'Because, no matter what, you are his brother, and while he may not always like what you do, he loves you no matter what. He told me he went to talk to Ironhide to learn how to reach out to you" Mirage stated, surprising Zip who thought his brother had gone to rat him out.

"He did...?"

Mirage nodded. "He loves you, son. And I hope you don't try to kill yourself again, as you have so many here who love you. He told me it was Ironhide who helped carry you here so that they could save you" Mirage stated.

"I can't believe...it..."

"Believe it, young one. Now I can't stay much longer, so I am going to leave this little one along with your brother with you. I will comm your parents. You rest as the medics will watch over you and them. Take care" and with that, Mirage left.

After Mirage left, Fader came in, and saw ziplock's confusion. "Who was that that just left my room?" Ziplock asked to the bot, who was unknowingly his second cousin once removed.

"Mirage" Fader said smiling.

"Please forgive if I don't recognize the name, but who is that?" Ziplock asked as no one had told him about Mirage, as neither Zip nor Tracks ever mentioned the bot, even though Mirage was Zip's great Aunt. Fader told about his mother. "You seem to know him well" Ziplock stated, as he snuggled with his siblings.

"I would hope so, he's my mother"

"Can you please thank him for my siblings and I, as with his support, my brother and I will be able to reunite as brothers instead of my brother having to mourn my loss" ziplock stated. Fader nodded and would relay the message. Ziplock smiled and soon fell into recharge with his siblings.

Meanwhile, Mirage, outside of the med bay, commed Zip and let his great-nephew know what had happened. Zip said they would return right away. Mirage reassured Zip that all three were safe in the med bay currently, and thanked him for coming back as soon as he could, along with Tracks. Zip told tracks what happened and they rushed home.

When Zip and Tracks made it to the med bay, they were greeted by Fader while in the background, little Sparkler was playing with Firesong. "Come, I will take you to Sunrise and Ziplock" fader stated, knowing that Sparkler was happily playing with the other medic. They nodded and followed. "Here they are" fader stated, showing the two sleeping brothers, wrapped in one another's arms. The sight warmed their sparks even with how worried they were.

"Ziplock will heal. Sunrise saved him. I suggest you talk to him about Mirage, as Mirage was the bot who helped all three of them through this" fader stated.

Zip nodded. "I will."

Ziplock slowly woke and was surprised to see his parents in the room. "Mom? Dad?"

"Hi baby, how are you feeling?"

"I have been better" Ziplock stated.

Zip kissed his son's helm. "I'm glad you came back baby"

"Mirage helped me and so did Sunrise" Ziplock stated.

"Then I owe them many thanks"

"Dad, who is Mirage?" Ziplock asked.

"My great aunt"

"He is related to us?" Ziplock asked, surprised.

Zip nodded. "He is, your great grandma Crankcase is related through Optimus, they are brothers."

Ziplock nodded. "I am glad he came to help us."

"So am I, he's good about showing up when needed."

"Where is Sparkler?" Ziplock asked, worried at not seeing his sister.

"Happily playing with one of the medics." Ziplock was relieved, and with that reliefful sigh, Sunrise soon woke. The bot was surprised to see his parents.

"Hi baby"

"Mom? Dad? When did you two get back?" Sunrise asked.

"A short time ago after we got the comm about what had happened."

"Who commed you?" Sunrise asked, still not knowing who the mysterious bot was.

"Great aunt Mirage"

"Who is that and how did he know?" Sunrise asked. Zip told about his aunt and his knack for being there when needed.

Sunrise smiled. "I owe him a lot of thanks" Sunrise stated.

"So do I, now rest both of you." Both nodded and soon fell into recharge. Zip and tracks stayed a little longer.

"We can watch over them" Fader stated to Tracks and Zip.

"Thank you Fader." Fader smiled and soon sent Sparkler home with Tracks and Zip.

Elsewhere both Optimus and pincer weren't feeling good. Both headed to the med bay to get checked out. Both were shocked when given the news. And in having a mood swing both were angry with Mirage, who didn't plan this and nothing to do with this. But that didn't matter, as both headed back to yell at their "irresponsible" mate who must have cause this condition. Poor Mirage had no idea what he was in for.

Keeper saw them and got in front of them. "Hold it, right now."

"Out of our way, Brat" Optimus stated, angrily. Keeper had seen this anger one other time, when he and his twin almost got hit with a lamp. And knowing he wouldn't be able to do this alone, Keeper pulsed his twin.

Flasher came running. "I don't think so."

"Let us by" Pincer demanded, his seething anger just as strong as Optimus's. The last time Mirage had dealt with this in Optimus's case, the only thing that stopped Optimus from harming anyone was tying him down to the berth. Fortunately, Mirage had mentioned this to flasher one time. Flasher pulsed what they had to do and it took both of them together to do it.

Carefully, Keeper and Flasher tied the bots up and let them wear themselves out. They knew if they hadn't intervened, their mother would have ended up severely beaten and in the med bay, with both Optimus and Pincer regretting what they had done. This way, all remained safe. The brothers kept a close optic on the two.

After several hours, both Pincer and Optimus had worn themselves out and their mood swing had passed. They were low on energon, and flasher knew it, carefully approaching one of them with energon. "Why are we tied up?" Optimus asked calm, but weak.

"Because, you two were bound and determined to beat the tar out of mom" Keeper stated, feeding Optimus while Flasher fed Pincer. Optimus felt horrible and glad his sons had stopped them.

"Mama told us that he had done this one time to prevent you from pounding him before" flasher stated. Optimus nodded he remembered that and he knew what was wrong.

"Can we trust you not to hurt mom?" Keeper asked.

Optimus nodded. "I'm okay."

Pincer nodded as well, and flasher and keeper released the two. 'Primus help me, if you ever go after mom again, I will stop you" Keeper stated.

"I know you will son and I'm glad for that." Keeper nodded, glad he was understood and Flasher stood imposingly by his twin. Both watched as the two walked off, knowing that Pincer and Optimus knew the twins meant business. Optimus commed mirage they all needed to have a talk. Mirage prepped for the talk at home by sending any young bots away to other quarters, so that he and his mates could talk. And once that was done, Mirage commed Optimus and let him know. Optimus and pincer came in and ducked their heads.

Mirage went to both and lifted their helms up. 'what's wrong my loves?" Mirage asked, pulsing love and warmth to both his mates. They told of their being sparked and what they had almost done if not for keeper and Flasher.

Mirage nodded. He had dealt with something like this before. "I love you, my mates. I know emotions can run awry with sparking, but believe me when I say this – I love you and I always will" Mirage stated.

"But the damage I would have caused alone..." Optimus said.

"I've dealt with before" Mirage responded.

"Which you never should have"

"Let's not worry about that" Mirage stated, "let's worry about what I can do as I know you and Pincer need something if you have that strong of a reaction." Optimus ducked his head nodding.

Mirage went up to his mates, using one hand on one and the other hand on the other and began rubbing their abdomens. "Tell me, what do you need?" Mirage asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

"We need you..." pincer moaned.

"I know you do loves" Mirage stated, "now head for the berth and I will help both of you." They nodded and went to the berth. Mirage spoiled Pincer first as he knew Optimus would tire him out, and if he did Optimus first, Pincer wouldn't get anything, and while Mirage was spoiling Pincer, he fisted Optimus's thick spike just enough to keep the bot on edge but not enough to go over. Optimus bucked into the hand fisting him and pincer moaned as he was taken. It didn't take long for Mirage to wear out Pincer, and once Pincer was out, Mirage put his full effort into satisfying Optimus.

Optimus panted as he looked at mirage. Mirage teased Optimus's valve while pumping the spike. "Tell me what you want, baby" Mirage stated.

"You inside me...mmmm...making me yours..."

Mirage smirked, as this was going to be fun. He plunged into Optimus's hot valve and began licking Optimus's sensitive audios. 'Like this, baby?" Mirage asked, loving the look on Optimus's submissive faceplates.

"Yessss..." Optimus moaned. Mirage smiled. He played his mate perfectly so that Optimus would get the most pleasure out of all this. Optimus moaned and begged for more.

"You belong to me" Mirage whispered into his mate's audio as he licked the sensitive feature while continuing to thrust into his mate. He loved when his mate was like this, as it gave Mirage a chance to be lovingly dominant and his mate ate it right up.

"Forever...yours...ohhhh..."

"Beg me…beg me to let you overload" Mirage whispered sensually, as he started fisting his mate's spike along with the other ministrations and thrusting.

"Oh mirage...please...please let me overload..." Optimus begged.

"You promise you'll take me gently after you overload?" Mirage stated, starting to release small overloads into his mate.

"Yessss...please... please..."

"Then what are you waiting for baby… let it go" mirage whispered. With that Optimus overloaded with a powerful cry. Mirage overloaded deep into his mate, eager to have his mate love him gently. Optimus took a few minutes to recover before gently loving mirage. It didn't take long before the two overloaded again and then fell into recharge, curling up with their third mate, Pincer.

On Earth Bee had been feeling run down lately. He didn't know what was causing it but it bothered him and so he went to see Jawbone due to the fact that his mate, Ratchet, was elsewhere. "Hey Jawbone" bee called coming into the med bay.

"What seems to be the matter, Bee?" Jawbone asked, wondering why the mech was in the med bay.

"I don't know, I've been so run down..."

'When was the last time you interfaced?" Jawbone asked, 'and did you spark bond or merge." Bee shot the medic a look, but the medic was just trying to figure things out. 'When was it?" Jawbone asked, trying to seek out an answer. Bee told the last time it had happened. Jawbone nodded and went about scanning the bot, unsure what he might find. Bee waited to hear the results.

Jawbone scanned, and what he found surprised him, as he found six tiny sparks floating in bee's chamber. They weren't cassettes or minibots per se, as they were different, but they were small and obviously came in multiples. 'Well, I think I found the problem" Jawbone stated.

"What's wrong with me?" Bee asked concerned.

"You're sparked with some kind of new bot that I have never seen before. I almost want to call them minicons' Jawbone stated.

Bee was startled. "New bot..."

"yeah, we'll have to watch you closely, but if they stay that small, all six will make you look like you are sparked with a small regular bot by the time you are ready to spark" Jawbone stated. Bee was in shock and it was being pulsed to his mates. Bee passed out just as both his mates arrived in the med bay.

"What happened" Ratchet demanded as they went to bees side.

"He passed out after I told him he was sparked…" Jawbone started to say but was interrupted before he could say anything further.

"Sparked with how many?" Dive asked.

"6 but…." Jawbone started to answer before he was rudely interrupted by ratchet.

"His body cannot hold that many" Ratchet said and dive seeing Jawbone was trying to say something shushed Ratchet.

"It can, as these sparklings are a new type of bot I have never seen before. They are smaller than mini-bots, they are smaller than cassettes. The six of them will make him look like he is sparked with one regular sparkling by the time he is ready to spark. I have dubbed them minicons, as there is no other way to describe it" Jawbone stated, finally able to explain. Ratchet of course wanted to see the results. Jawbone showed exactly what he found, including the six tiny distinct sparks he had found. Ratchet had no explanation and said they needed to keep detailed records.

Jawbone nodded. "I already expected that and have started recording details about everything" Jawbone stated, showing Ratchet. Ratchet nodded and did apologize.

"No harm done, my friend. I would react much the same way if it were my mate in trouble" Jawbone stated.

"Speaking of, how's yours?"

"Reactor's not feeling very well. I know he isn't sparked, but it looks like he caught a virus. He secluded himself into quarantine here in the med bay" Jawbone stated with a sigh, "I haven't been able to be with him in a week and I am hoping this virus is almost out of his systems."

"Want me to check on him?"

"Would you?" Jawbone asked. Ratchet nodded and went to do so. Reactor was in a bubble in the back of the med bay. He was a bit depressed as he didn't want to be here, but he didn't want to get his older mate sick.

"How are you feeling reactor?" Ratchet asked.

"Lonely' reactor responded, sick of being down here in this "bubble" he had put himself in to protect his mate.

"Well let's see what the scans show" Ratchet said and started scanning.

Ratchet's scans found that not only was the virus cleared, but also found that the reason poor Reactor was so depressed was that he was in the throes of a receptive cycle – a dangerous time for a bot to be secluded from his mate. "So what's the verdict, ratch?" reactor asked.

"You're fine and very receptive"

Reactor looked at the other medic. "But I am sure Jawbone isn't ready to have any sparklings" Reactor stated sadly.

''I am' Jawbone said having come check on things. Reactor looked to his mate, tears in his optics. Reactor wasn't sure he heard correctly. "I'm ready baby." Reactor smiled, as his hormones were now demanding his mate.

Ratchet let reactor out. "Go frag each other senseless." Reactor made a beeline for his mate and jumped into his mate's arms. He nuzzled the older bot, his hormones emanating from his systems. Jawbone kissed reactor deeply and they made it to the private part of the med bay. Reactor kissed back and revealed his stiff spike and dripping port. 'Fill me with your babies" Reactor stated.

"Until you pop baby" Jawbone said fingering his mate's valve. Reactor moaned and mewled as his mate took care of his need. Jawbone soon had his mate ready and was inside him. Reactor was so happy to feel that thick spike buried inside him. He arched and moaned as his mate took him.

"Gonna fill you full baby, you're gonna be so big and round."

"Ooo….fill meeee….yesssss" reactor hissed. Jawbone kept thrusting before finally telling his mate to release his spark. Reactor released his needy spark. He was hyper-receptive, especially since he had isolated himself from his mate for the first couple days of his cycle due to illness. Jawbone released his and joined them together. Reactor cried out, as he could feel his chamber being filled up with sparklings, and though only built to house triplets, Reactor, being hyper-receptive, was soon sparked with five precious sparklings. He overloaded several times over as he felt the love and everything from his loving mate.

Jawbone overloaded a few times and held his mate close. Reactor snuggled as close to his mate as possible, wanting to be close. "Thank you…." Reactor stated softly.

"You're welcome, I love you"

'I love you too. And I am sorry I didn't tell you I was coming on my receptive cycle sooner" Reactor stated, lowering his optics and helm.

Jawbone kissed reactor. "Don't apologize my darling"

Reactor smiled and snuggled closer to his mate. "Hold me, please." Jawbone held his mate kissing him lazily.

Meanwhile, Bee was slowly reviving in Dive's arms. Bee groaned softly as he onlined his optics. "Rest, love" Dive stated, "for you have had a hell of a day." And with hearing that, Ratchet came over to see that his mate was rousing.

Ratchet kissed bee softly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got rolled over by a semi" Bee stated.

"Well last time I checked Optimus is on Cybertron" Ratchet said hoping to make bee smile.

"And Peacekeeper is too" Bee stated, laughing slightly. He would have laughed more, but he was too tired.

"I want to put you on a drip and take some new scans." Bee nodded, glad to be under the care of his mate. It wasn't that he didn't like Jawbone, it was just that he felt more comfortable with his mate taking care of him. Ratchet hooked the drip and started his scans. Ratchet used a deep scan, as he knew Bee would be ok with that, and Ratchet found a surprise – there weren't just six, there were seven little "minicons" as Jawbone had named them. One had laid deeply hidden under the rest. "Fascinating...there are actually seven"

"Are….are you ok… ok with this?" Bee asked, fearing his mates' reaction to the news.

"We are, we are just worried about you. No one knows anything about this new type of bot."

"well, I have two of the best medics on the case' Bee stated, with a smile.

Ratchet smiled and kissed bee. "Rest." Bee soon fell into recharge. But before Ratchet and Dive could do anything, the three little mechs that ratchet had sparked that were from Optimus, burst into the med bay having escaped their babysitter and causing trouble much the way Keeper had when he was a sparkling. Ratchet rubbed his face and grabbed the three. The three laughed as their mama grabbed them. To them, this was a fun game.

Ratchet gave each a pop on the aft. "You're supposed to be with your sitters little ones."

One of the little ones started crying, but one of the other two stated, "Sitters fell into recharge. We were bored, so we left." Ratchet groaned and told dive to see about the sitters while he put the three in corners.

Dive went back to the quarters and found that the two younglings that they had left their sparklings with were asleep on the couch, obviously after having interfaced. Dive was livid as their other babies were left in various states of disarray and it was only thanks to the triplets coming to the med bay that they found this out. Dive commed his mate, Ratchet, before deciding on how to approach this. Ratchet was pissed and told him to deal with the younglings or he would. Dive wanted to go after the irresponsible younglings, but couldn't as their babies needed him too much, and so Dive commed Ratchet and asked him to take care of the younglings while Dive took care of the babies.

Ratchet took his three little ones, after kissing their helms, to Jazzmin, telling his son the situation. Jazzmin eagerly took the three, as he was just as pissed about the neglect of his siblings as his mama was. "Mama, you should have left the babies with Yellowjacket and I – as we don't do stuff like that" Jazzmin stated. Ratchet nodded before heading back to his quarters. He was beyond livid and the two irresponsible younglings were going to learn the hard way not to mess with Ratchet and his family.

Ratchet woke them by dragging them up by their audios. The two mechs swore and cursed in pain until they saw the enraged look on Ratchet's faceplates. Terror struck the two instantly and they shivered in ratchet's hands. "You two are lucky you're not adults!" Neither could find their voice, as the terror that struck them, struck them dumb. "How dare you interface when your only concern are the little ones you're to be watching!"

"But…but they…were asleep' one of the mechs stated, not realizing that they had been asleep in a post interface slumber for several hours.

"You've been out for several hours you glitches." Both just trembled in fear, as they had no defense for their negligence. Ratchet dragged them to the base security, his son Yellowjacket's mate, to deal with them.

When Dynamite learned of what happened, he was pissed and he reassured ratchet that these two would be "well taken care of and punished." Ratchet handed them over before going to check on the others.

Dive was overwhelmed with crying sparklings who had not been fed, bathed, or changed or even paid attention to. Ratchet got right into helping feeding, soothing and changing. Soon, the crying stopped, and peace was once again restored in the quarters. Ratchet looked to dive. "Will you stay? I can ask jazzmin to come." Tired though he was, Dive agreed to stay until Ratchet could get Jazzmin. Ratchet commed jazzmin who agreed with his mate they would both come. Jazzmin hurried and brought his own sparklings over, and soon took over watching the little ones. Dive went to grab a nap while Ratchet went back to the med bay.

Meanwhile, back on Cybertron, Keeper was beginning to feel a bit off himself. His mates felt it and made him come home knowing he was sparked. Begrudgingly, Keeper came home. He curled up in the berth just feeling "not himself" this day. Kit and saber went to him with energon and warm oil. "What's the matter darling?" Kit asked. Keeper didn't know how to describe how he felt. He just felt "not normal." Of course, it didn't help the poor bot that he was horny as hell but hadn't been able to get any for the last few weeks due to his own busy schedule. Kit and saber made keeper stay home and Flasher take over.

Flasher gladly took over, as Keeper's systems told Keeper's mate what Keeper refused to say. Kit and saber were waiting all ports open and spikes hard for keeper to decide what he wanted. Keeper, upon seeing his mates, moaned needily. He wasn't sure what he wanted first, all he knew was that he wanted some, and he started by gently grabbed saber's spike to caress it while fingering Kit's valve. Saber and Kit both moaned. "Yeah baby... we're yours..."

Keeper was good. Even Saber had to admit that, and he always made sure they were well prepared before anything happened, as he switched it up, rubbing and caressing Kit's spike while fingering Saber's valve. He wanted to make sure they were ready to take of all his needs. They moaned and begged for more.

Keeper couldn't decide who he wanted first, as he wanted them both so bad. But then he thought of an idea. "Why don't you two pleasure yourselves and put on a show for me. Whoever overloads first will get my spike deep inside them first" Keeper stated, knowing his mates were too horny to really put up much resistance. They quickly agreed and started working each other over.

Having been a pleasure bot before, Kit easily pushed Saber over the edge. Keeper thrust his hot spike up Kit's valve. Saber felt a little sad, until he realized what Keeper wanted him to do. Keeper kept flashing his dripping valve to entice the seeker. After figuring out the message, Saber slid in behind his larger mate and began to thrust deep into Keeper. Keeper was now in heaven. They moaned and groaned and enjoined their three-way. For hours on end they pleasured each other. And after several hours of interfacing, Keeper finally felt like he was back to normal.

"Better?" Kit asked kissing keeper lazily.

"I feel like me again" Keeper stated.

"Good now energon for mommy to be and a nice nap" saber said arriving with energon. Keeper smiled, took the energon and slept. Saber covered him and he and kit talked softly.

"Boy, am I tired" stated Saber, "but it was well worth it."

"Yes it was indeed, now how long until your heat?"

"We still have a ways to go" Saber stated, thankful for that fact. Kit was relieved to hear that as that meant Keeper could carry in peace.

"I just hope Keeper doesn't suffer too much because of how many he is carrying" Saber stated.

"I hope he doesn't either, but we will be there for him" kit said.

Meanwhile, Shellshock was enjoying being spoiled by her mates, Serenity and Cliffjumper. She hadn't told them about her family, as she had wanted to get as far away from her family as possible, not because they didn't love her or she didn't love them, but because she felt like she was just another number amongst their endless sparklings. Serenity and Cliffjumper loved her deeply and loved spoiling her.

Shellshock did her best to spoil her mates as well, and both loved that they could spike her in the valve at the same time since she had two valves. She was enjoying this all so much, but it was thanks to an old acquaintance of Optimus' that Shellshock was literally going to send her mates into shellshock, as they never would have just taken her as their mate the way they had if they knew she was Optimus and Mirage's daughter.

They were out for a walk when it all went down. Air Raid was out on a mission when he spotted the three. He was shocked to see young Shellshock with the much older bots. He knew Serenity and Cliffjumper were good bots, but something bothered him, and so he called out to the three. "Hi there. What is going on there, little Shelly?" Air Raid asked, as that was what he had called her as she grew up.

"Shelly?" Cliffjumper asked confused.

"Yeah, I watched her as she grew up, along with my mates – first Firestar and now Mirror. They called their baby sister, well at least this baby sister, that and so I started calling her that too. Seems her mom gave her that nickname" Air Raid stated.

"Wait...her mother is...?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Her mother is Mirage. He had sparked her before Mirage and Optimus met Pincer" Air raid stated, unknowingly pissing the femme off as she hadn't wanted that bit of information revealed.

Cliffjumper looked at her. "Is it true?"

Shellshock was pissed, but nodded. It was true, but she hadn't wanted to tell her mates for fear that they wouldn't love her anymore. "Yes it's true…" Shellshock finally stated, tears in her optics.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jumper asked, love in his voice.

"Because I wanted to be loved for who I was, not who I was related to and I feared that if you learned they were my parents, you would treat me differently" Shellshock stated, tears in her optics. She didn't want to say that she feared that they wouldn't love her anymore.

"Oh come here darling" jumper said pulling her close.

Shellshock came closer to her mate and snuggled into Jumper, crying. Air Raid felt bad as he hadn't wanted to hurt her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" Air Raid stated.

"We love you know matter whose child you are."

Shellshock nodded still crying, but then added, "I just turned into an adult the day I met you two."

"And yet you still wanted us." She nodded, clinging tightly to Serenity as Jumper wasn't quite big enough to cling to for her. "We love you"

"I love you both, too" Shellshock stated.

"Welcome to the family" Air Raid stated. They nodded but could care less right then. Air Raid soon left, knowing that his damage was done and it would take some time for the three to repair it. He wished he hadn't said anything, but he had spoken before he thought everything through.

Meanwhile, Shellshock just looked to her mates, hoping that this wasn't the end of it all. "Come on, let's get some energon" serenity suggested. Shellshock nodded and went with her mates. She was uncharacteristically quiet. Jumper kissed her gently and so did serenity.

"You…. You two ….still love me?" Shellshock asked quietly enjoying the soft kisses.

"We do, so very much"

"I thought if you knew….you'd hate me" She stated quietly once again.

"We never could." Shellshock felt much better as she sat between her two mates, drinking energon. They kissed her softly now and then.

'I just hope none of this gets back to mom and dad, as they would flip if they knew I was bonded already. Well, maybe not mom, but dad definitely would" Shellshock stated, enjoying the soft kisses.

"Yeah optimus always did have a temper" Cliffjumper said.

"You two know my dad?" Shellshock asked.

"I served under him in the war" jumper said.

"And he saved me from my abusive creators" Serenity stated quietly as his voice hitched. He had recently gotten a new voice box and was working on it to make it sound smooth once again. Jumper rubbed serenity's face. Shellshock snuggled up closer to serenity, pulsing love. Serenity smiled and kissed his mates.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Slice and his mate Dagger were working with their oldest boys. Dagger was taking care of Server while Slice was trying to work with Sliver. Sliver was being stubborn. Slice was getting frustrated at Sliver's stubbornness, and Slice wasn't exactly sure how to handle this, as he didn't want to drive Sliver further away. "Sliver, please what is up with you?"

Sliver was frustrated because dagger was spending so much time with his twin and Sliver felt neglected but he didn't want to say that, so he said one thing "Nothing. Everything is fine."

"Sliver please you can talk to me"

Sliver eyed Slice. "Why is he spending so much time with him? Doesn't he know I want some of his time too or has he forgotten that his he has two sons?" Sliver stated angrily and hurt.

"I'm sure he hasn't forgotten, why don't you speak to him"

"Because every time I try, he tells me how sick my twin is" Sliver stated, not realizing that dagger was trying to get Sliver to help, as Server needed his twin's love.

"Why don't you help with your brother?" Sliver didn't understand and he shot his father an angry, confused look. "Trust me son."

"What the hell can I do?" Sliver stated angrily.

"Ask" slice said gently.

Sliver let himself be led to his twin's side and to Dagger. Dagger smiled when he saw sliver. 'Son, I need you to pulse love. Server doesn't have a mate, but he has a twin bond with you and I need you to use that" Dagger stated.

"You do?" Sliver asked.

Dagger nodded. "Please, you're the only thing right now that can save your brother. He feels rejected, and nothing Slice or I have done seems to be helping" dagger stated, as Server was still trying to get over the rape. Sliver sat down on the berth. Slice went to sit by Dagger, a look of grave concern on his face. It was only then when sliver realized that if he didn't do something, he was going to lose his twin permanently.

"Brother...you gotta get better." Server didn't change, as his spark was still so unsure. Sliver pulsed love to his brother who didn't know if he wanted to live. Server felt the love, and though he moved toward it, it was slow. He wanted to make sure this was something that wasn't going to abandon him. Sliver told him it was okay. Server's spark attached itself to that love, and that was when Sliver realized why his mother had been so insistent about Sliver helping his twin.

"Come on Bro, that's it." Server was slow and reluctant as his spark followed his twin's spark. It was taking lots of patience. Sliver kept up the love. After nearly losing his twin several times, Sliver started to be able to see that his brother was making it back toward the land of the living. "Please...come back..." Soon, though slowly, server's optics began to flicker gently. And then a slow intake of air. Dagger and Slice cried as they knew, thanks to Sliver, Server was going to make it. Server was weak.

His spark ached badly, but not as bad as it had been, now that Sliver had reached out. Weakly, Server smiled at his twin. "There you are." Server pulsed love and a thank you to his twin as he was still too weak to talk.

"You're going to be okay." Server looked and was going to nod, but when he felt the anger sliver had for their mother server recoiled away from his twin, as he felt like he had just been stabbed in the back. Sliver was confused.

"He's…. he's my… my mama too" Server stated hoarsely and just loud enough for them all to hear. Sliver realized what it must have been. Server shook and clung to Dagger. Dagger held server close.

"Sliver, you might want to clear things up" Slice stated, as he noted that server was scared and that Dagger looked a little angry. Slice was angry as well, but he didn't show it as he understood why sliver felt angry.

"Care to explain son?" Dagger asked.

Before he could put all his thoughts together, Sliver began to explain about how he felt and how he had missed being with his mom. Sliver hadn't meant to hurt his twin, as he loved Server, but with the focus having been on Server, Sliver felt like he had been left out. Server merely listened, as he could understand that, but it still hurt. Dagger was a bit surprised as he didn't realize that Sliver had felt that way. Slice just smiled as Sliver had finally gotten off his chest what had been bothering him.

"Oh come here, baby, mama's sorry" dagger said offering an arm. Sliver soon came over, hoping he wasn't going to get yelled at. Dagger wrapped his arm around sliver. "I love you"

"I love you too, mama" Sliver stated, tears in his optics as he hugged his mama and then kissed his twin on the helm.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you, can you forgive me?"

Sliver nodded and then turned to his twin, "can you forgive me, brother?" Server nodded after a minute. That made Sliver feel much better. Server was thirsty and weak. Gently, as their parents watched, Sliver fed Server his favorite type of energon. Server drank slowly, he was grateful he didn't carry the sparklings anymore.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Blurr and Steeljacket had just sent their older sparklings elsewhere, as Steel could tell Blurr was hyper-receptive.

"Ineedyousobad" blurr said in a rush.

"I know, baby, I know. Now let's get you ready" Steel stated as he began to rub his mate's hot plating. Blurr moaned and bucked into the touches. "Open up and let me spike your needy valve, babe' Steel stated, revealing his own thick spike to his mate. Blurr quickly opened his valve. Steel slid in from behind and began to take his mate, knowing that Blurr wasn't one for too much foreplay, especially when this horny.

Blurr moaned and pushed back onto the spike. "Mmmmmohbaby..." Steel thrusted while he teased his mate's spike. He knew if he waited just long enough, Blurr would release his spark on his own. Blurr moaned and praised his mate and eventually released his spark. Steel soon released his own spark. The two sparks merged and Blurr's spark flashed different colors, indicating he was indeed sparked. Blurr overloaded with a loud cry. Steel soon followed his mate, and the two cuddled after the interfacing session. Blurr nuzzled Steel like a big cat.

Steel smiled. "I hope these ones make it, love" Steel stated, as they had lost several sets of babies after their first set.

"Ihopesotooineedmorebabies"

"I am sure Primus will bless us with more when he is ready to' Steel stated, kissing his mate gently. Blurr kissed back and hoped the sparklings would make it this time. And after a few more lazy kisses, the two fell into recharge in one another's arms.

Elsewhere Dirt was heavily sparked and very close to sparking. Jolly was doing his best, as their three oldest triplets were now all out on their own, with at least one already having a mate. Dirt loved his mate dearly. "How are the kids?"

"Bow and his brothers are holding their own, and the other ones are driving me nuts" Jolly stated, as Dirt had been on strict bed rest for some time now. Dirt nodded and tried to shift a bit.

Jolly, in seeing his mate's discomfort, worked hard to help his mate get into a more comfortable position. And once that was done, Jolly gently rubbed Dirt's helm with a cool rag. "I love you" Dirt said as his face was wiped.

"I love you too, baby" Jolly stated, before running the cool rag along his mate's hot systems. The systems were heated as they knew the sparklings would be coming soon, but it made Dirt feel like he was burning inside his own skin. And so, because of that, Jolly tried to keep the bot cool. "I'm so slagging hot"

"I am trying to help, love, but I can only do so much" Jolly stated.

"I know baby''

"Tell those little ones to get moving' Jolly joked, trying to help his mate's mood. Dirt chuckled a bit. The laughter didn't last long as pain soon wracked Dirt's body.

"Primus..." Dirt groaned.

Jolly was nervous. "What's wrong love?" Jolly asked, trying not to let his voice shake and show his nerves.

"It hurts..."

"You mean the sparklings are coming now?" Jolly asked. Dirt nodded groaning.

Jolly continued the cool cloth and pulsing love while he calmly commed for a medic to come ASAP. Dirt kept breathing as a medic came down. EMT was the medic on duty for "quarter visits" and so he responded to the call and got there quickly. EMT was still watched closely but was trusted with this. He was pleasant as he checked Dirt's progress.

Dirt was hot, hotter than he should have been. This was a red flag in EMT's mind as he watched Jolly try to cool down Dirt. This could mean trouble, EMT thought to himself. EMT commed for a few things from the med bay.

A helper bot in the med bay soon brought the desired items, including a cooling system. What EMT was worried about was that on top of being ready to spark was the fact that Dirt might have an infectious virus at the same time. And with that thought, EMT got his protective equipment on and prepared to help the bot spark the little ones. EMT told Dirt what to do. Dirt listened carefully, but he didn't feel his best. He tried to do what he could, but he did indeed have a virus ravaging his systems, but fortunately it hadn't gotten to the sparklings that he was working to spark.

"Dirt I need you to push." Dirt was a bit weak, but he pushed and he pushed as hard as he could. EMT managed to get the first sparkling out. Problem was, after that sparkling came out, a healthy good sized mech, Dirt fell into stasis lock, as his systems were too stressed by everything that had happened. EMT cursed and knew he had to open Dirt up. Jolly was still eerily calm as he tried to cool the mech off and EMT moved around to remove the other sparklings. EMT pulled the second sparkling out. The second sparkling was a little femme, and the last one that EMT pulled out was another little femme. The babies were safe and EMT was able to set them in a special berth, but Dirt was still out of it and didn't look good at all. EMT did everything he could.

Dirt was still alive but he was very weak and he needed some strong anti-viral software pumped through his systems as well as a cool energon drip. EMT got everything set up and running respectively before he said he or someone would check on him in a bit. Any issues just comm. Jolly nodded, looking at the little ones and holding them as he continued taking care of his mate. EMT let him be. EMT soon left. He envied the relationship he saw between Dirt and Jolly.

EMT finished his shift and, per usual, didn't go straight home. Fader and Percy had gotten used to it, but it didn't mean that they liked it. A lot of times before he would go home, EMT would often think of what would it be like if he had never bonded. As it was something he had never wanted. Fader and Percy bent over backwards to try and help EMT and it was starting to wear them down a bit. They wished there was some way that they could show their mate that he was loved, wanted, and belonged with them. There was only one who could on both counts and that was Primus.

Fader and Percy prayed for their mate, and prayed that Primus would intervene. Primus decided to intervene. And so Primus made his way to EMT. EMT had no idea what was coming. Slugbug, optics blue, soon came forth and placed a gentle hand on EMT's shoulder. EMT jumped startled not having heard someone come up behind him. "Fear not, I mean you know harm, my son" Primus said through his portal.

"Who...?"

'I am here to answer prayers" Primus stated through his portal. EMT was more than a bit confused. "First off, you wanted to see what it would be like if you weren't bonded" Primus stated waving a hand and showing the bot an empty void of nothing.

"What's this?"

"Death" Primus stated. "Your spark has not reached its final resting place since you killed yourself" Primus stated.

"I only tried to kill myself because I didn't want the bond, I never wanted anyone."

"no this didn't have to do with that… you killed yourself because you made a huge mistake in the med bay and felt that the other medics would harm you" Primus stated. EMT tried to remember what the big mistake was.

"No, you never made this mistake currently, as you accepted the bond. Had you not, you would have made it, because you would never have learned from Fader how to perform the procedure" Primus stated.

"I accepted because I wasn't thinkin right" EMT said.

"No, you accepted because you wanted to be loved" primus stated, knowing EMT's spark.

"I would change things if I could, I wouldn't have went with them to their quarters or went further away to end it. I never wanted any of this"

"Come there is more to see" Primus stated and Primus showed the bot the sad future that had played out – saber had lost the triplets, the others were killed during transfer, other bots were left unattended to and everywhere the feeling was heavy and sad.

"Wait a minute here, I helped Saber before I was bonded how did he lose them?"

"Because Optimus miscarried" Primus stated.

"How in blazes did he miscarry?" Primus told the bot, and EMT was shocked and horrified.

"All this just cause I don't wanna be bonded?"

"Not just that….you refuse to love" Primus stated.

"How can I have such an impact?"

"Son, every life has an impact. Everyone has a purpose. I don't make junk" Primus stated. 'And when a certain bot is removed, the impact can be very devastating."

"I aint happy..." EMT said.

"Let's go see one more thing" Primus stated taking the bot to see a much brighter time. EMT was alive and was obviously and thoroughly happy with the family he had. EMT didn't recognize this. Many of the dead he'd seen in the last spot were now alive and well, and then EMT got a surprise, as he saw himself, sparked while surrounded by sparklings and his two mates – Percy and fader.

"Wha...?" EMT managed to get out.

Primus smiled as he watched EMT enjoy soft kisses. "This is love" Primus stated.

EMT looked away from the scene. "I've never known love how can I be expected to have it and show it when I don't know what it is"

"Let your mates shower you with hugs and kisses, let them spoil you, and watch their gentle interactions with each other. If you give yourself the opportunity, you will know love" Primus stated.

EMT wasn't one that was big on getting attention. "I don't know if I can do that."

'What would you like me to do to help you experience this wonderful feeling of love' primus asked. He knew, but he wanted EMT to say it.

"Other than change my growin up? I don't know" EMT said. Primus smiled, he could do that.

"My parents sure as pit never loved me" EMT said. "They proved that more than once." Primus went back in time, and changed EMT's past, transferring the bot to an adoptive father who loved him. EMT felt different but didn't know how to explain it.

Primus smiled. "How are you doing my son?" primus asked, removing all the bad memories he had from his abusive creators.

"I feel..." EMT said trying to find the right word.

"Love?" Primus asked. EMT thought about it and nodded after a few minutes.

"Shall we go send you back to your mates and babies?" Primus stated. EMT said nothing at first before finally nodding.

Primus, in Slugbug's form, brought EMT back to the "normal" world but left the family change in EMT's life. Once back, Slugbug disappeared, as his job was finished. EMT of course didn't know any different since he didn't remember his parents and their abuse though there was a change in him. He went home. Fader and Percy had no idea what had happened, but they were going to be pleasantly surprised when their third mate came home. EMT finally made it and called out their names when he came in.

Fader and Percy were surprised when their mate called for them and they went to him instantly, worried that he had tried something again. To their surprise he was in one piece and not 'bleeding'.

"Something wrong, love?" fader asked warmly and with love in his voice, the way he usually did, but it is was only now that EMT realized it.

"I feel...different" EMT said.

"Is that a good different or bad different?" Percy asked, just as shocked as fader and with warmth in his voice.

"Good I think" EMT said. Fader and Percy pulsed love, while they waited for EMT to see how the bot would react. Feeling the love EMT pulsed back. Fader and Percy were surprised, but they got closer to EMT and began gently placing their hands on the bot. Slowly EMT leaned into the touches. Both fader and Percy smiled at EMT's reactions. And while Fader, being taller gently kissed EMT, Percy hugged the bot. Both continued pulsing love. EMT kissed back even as he was held by Percy. Fader began to smile, as he liked this new EMT. Percy smiled as well. The two just hoped that EMT would be more loving toward the sparklings. It wasn't long when the sparklings began to cry and EMT went to them.

Fader watched in surprise at just how attentive that EMT had become to the sparklings. Percy just smiled. Fader couldn't believe this was the same bot they had bonded too but he knew it was. EMT just tended to the sparklings. Soon, the little ones were asleep and EMT turned around to see his mates watching him as he cared for them, both had a smile on their faces. "What?" EMT asked.

"It is so good to see you like this, love" fader stated.

EMT nodded. "I feel different"

"I don't know what changed, but I have to say, I am glad it did" Fader stated and Percy nodded. EMT didn't know what to tell them as he didn't know why he felt different either.

Percy walked up to EMT. "You don't have to explain anything to us, love. We just want you to feel loved and part of the family" Percy stated, gently kissing EMT on the cheek. EMT offlined his optics and leaned into the kiss. Fader soon came up behind EMT and began gently rubbing EMT's shoulders. Fader wasn't trying to rile the bot up, but trying to show love. EMT laid his head forward a bit as Fader rubbed. Fader smiled, as this is how he hoped that EMT would be someday.

"Feels good" EMT said as fader rubbed.

"If you want us to we could do more" Fader stated.

EMT raised his head. "Maybe...but if I say stop will you?"

Fader stopped rubbing his mate's shoulders. "If you say stop….then we will stop" fader stated. Percy nodded and backed off, not wanting to upset EMT. EMT nodded and did something else not like him he kissed them both. Fader and Percy enjoyed the kiss, and though both were more dominant usually, they smiled and allowed EMT to dominate this time, so that they wouldn't go past what he wanted.

''Touch me...please..." Percy and Fader first gently guided EMT back to the berth room so that they wouldn't do too much in front of the sparklings. Once they were in their room, Fader and Percy honored EMT's request and began gently touching him, rubbing known hot zones. EMT gasped softly as they touched him. They were careful to stay away from the groin, as they didn't want to push EMT further than the bot was ready to go. EMT made it longer then they all thought when EMT asked them to stop.


	56. Chapter 56

After both gave one more gentle kiss, Fader and Percy stopped. They were making sure to respect EMT's wishes. EMT moved away as he wasn't ready. "Take your time love, no one is going to rush you" fader stated with a smile before going to check on the sparklings, leaving EMT with the smaller Percy. EMT moved and sat on the berth. Percy sat next to EMT, ready to listen in case EMT wanted to talk.

"I feel so mixed up"

"Talk to me, love" Percy stated, warmth in his voice. He knew why Fader had left him with EMT, as Percy was about the same size, maybe a little smaller, than EMT. Fader knew that Percy would be less threatening than the larger bot. EMT said he had a gap and couldn't fill it in. Percy queried further, just to try and understand and maybe see if there was a way he could help. EMT told what he remembered and where the gap was. Percy listened as his mate talked and figured out one thing – the only way to bridge the gap in EMT's memory was to reunite their sparks, all three of them. He wasn't sure if he should tell EMT that fact, as EMT was still very skittish.

EMT looked at Percy. "What?"

"The only way to fix that gap….is for the three of us to reunite our sparks" Percy stated gently.

"T...to..." EMT trembled, not in anger.

"But we will wait until you are ready. I have tried to think of other ways, but nothing else will work. I am sorry, love. It is the only way" Percy stated, gently wrapping his arm around his mate to soothe EMT. EMT trembled still. Percy sat in silence, merely being there as a source of support for his mate. Eventually EMT stopped trembling. Percy just remained with EMT as Fader handled the sparklings easily. EMT drifted off. Percy made sure that EMT was comfy and safe in the berth, kissed his helm, and then let the bot sleep.

"How is he?" Fader asked.

'Let's just say we have a lot of work ahead of us" Percy stated as he told his mate what EMT had told him.

"You're right, a spark merge is the only way but only when he's ready"

"Agreed" Percy stated as he helped Fader work with the sparklings.

Elsewhere Highrider tried to get comfortable as he was due any moment. He was happy though as these were Firesong's sparklings, his sweet true love. Firesong was there with his mate, awaiting the little ones' arrival. Highrider ended up in Firesong's arms their hands on his round belly. "I cannot wait to hold them, our babies."

"Yes, our babies" Firesong stated. Firesong knew of Highrider's history and made sure all three sparklings would make it to being sparked this time. Highrider kissed his mate lazily and asked for some energon. Firesong soon brought energon before checking his mate's valve. It was obvious that things would start soon, at least to Firesong.

Highrider sipped the energon. "How do I look down there love?"

"You'll fully dilated, but I am a little concerned that your oil hasn't broken yet" Firesong stated. He didn't want to worry his mate, but he wasn't going to lie either.

"Do you think you should break it?"

Firesong nodded, as he didn't say it, but something seemed very wrong, and he had a gut feeling that those sparklings needed to come out and come out now. And so, with that thought in mind, Firesong gently broke the oil, which was harder than usual, as Highrider's sparkling chamber had made sure these wouldn't be lost. Firesong was only slightly relieved when his mate started yelling out in pain and pushing the little ones out. "You can do it love, they should be moving now." Highrider groaned and started to push.

Firesong watched what was going on, but secretly, he commed Kryptonight, who just happened to be on his way to visit his twin. When the seeker medic got the comm, he made a bee line for the two bots, as Firesong wasn't one to call without a reason. Firesong kept his mate calm as he waited for the other seeker medic to arrive, as a deep scan indicated that these sparklings were large seekers and Firesong wanted another seeker medic in the room to help with this complicated procedure.

Highrider groaned as his body tried to push the sparklings out. Kryptonight soon showed up, and that was when Highrider realized that this was more complicated than he originally thought. "Grandma, I am here to help" Kryptonight stated gently, trying to make sure "mama" didn't stress out. Highrider nodded and tried pushing harder. "We're going to have to open up" Kryptonight stated to Firesong via private medic comm, "they won't come out any other way, Highrider can't dilate big enough. And we better do this soon."

Firesong nodded and told his love what they had to do and Highrider nodded. "Do it."

Kryptonight worked closely with Firesong and soon both opened Highrider up carefully. Kryptonight held the metal open while Firesong removed the huge, precious sparklings, the first two were mechs, and the last one was a femme. The femme had inherited Firesong's glitch of being able to hide her wings. And while Firesong checked to make sure the babies were healthy, Krypto checked for any nicks or cuts or anything else before re-sealing Highrider up.

Highrider smiled tiredly. "Are they okay?"

"They are healthy, but had we waited too much longer…" Firesong stated, not wanting to think of what could have happened. Krypto, once done, soon left.

"You would have done everything possible"

"Yes love" Firesong stated before he handed the smallish femme to his mate while holding the two mechs.

Highrider smiled. "To finally hold your little ones." Firesong smiled, as he was truly happy.

"I've longed for this moment."

"I have too, my love. I just hope Onyx can love his siblings" Firesong stated.

"I believe he can" Highrider commed mirage to come with Onyx. Onyx didn't want to leave Prowl, as they were playing together, but he didn't argue. Soon Mirage had Onyx in his arms and knocked on Firesong's door. Firesong smiled letting them in. Onyx, though just over a year old by Cybertronian standard, was small, especially compared to the large seekerlings. Mirage held Onyx carefully while the sparkling studied the newly sparked seekerlings.

"Hello my little Onyx" Highrider smiled and held his arms out for Onyx. Onyx wasn't sure, as he just felt so small, and so he buried his little helm deep in Mirage's chestplates.

"It's alright Onyx sweetie." Onyx unburied his little helm, and after a great deal of hesitation, he reached out for Highrider.

Highrider took Onyx and kissed his little helm. "My brave little one" Highrider smiled and held Onyx. Onyx nuzzled his original mother, which made Highrider smile, as Mirage and his mates had done well with the little one.

"Meet your siblings" Highrider said. "They don't have names yet." Onyx looked at the large seekerlings and was very nervous.

"It's alright baby, you're their big brother" Highrider said kissing Onyx's helm.

'Pretty" Onyx stated as he gently pet his younger sister.

"She is, what do you think we should name her?"

Onyx wracked his little processor, as he wanted the perfect name for such a pretty femme. "Glitter" Onyx finally stated, given the femme's shiny and glittery coloration.

"Glitter it is" Highrider smiled. And that was when Highrider figured out where Mirage got his illusionary powers, as Glitter started to fade in and out. It was Highrider whose data held the secret though he didn't realize it. "Fire come look at this." Fire looked and smiled. He had known this fact for eons. "How is she able to do this?"

"This is due to a very recessive and rare trait your data possesses. This is the same data that allows Mirage to have his abilities, though sometimes it skips a generation and often those who hold the trait but don't exhibit it don't know it. The chances of it getting passed on increase when you have a secret carrier with a known bot with the recessive trait" Firesong stated. And at that Mirage smiled, as that explained probably why several of his own sparklings could have the trait he did – Optimus must have been a secret carrier of the data.

"I never knew I had the traits, and my parents never said anything."

'That's because you were adopted' Firesong stated, having hidden that fact for years. "They had no idea."

"I was what?"

"on your father's deathbed, before you could get there and when I was still in medic training, your father said that his one regret was that he couldn't have his own sparklings, as his spark wasn't strong enough to make the transfer of data. That is when I learned you were adopted. He said that you sparking mother was on her death bed due to rust when you were sparked. He promised her, as her friend, that he would raise you" Firesong stated.

"Why didn't he tell me...?" Highrider said softly.

"That I can't say, cause after he said that he passed on" Firesong stated.

"Did he say who my mother was?"

"That he did, my love. Her name was Optical Illusion."

Highrider looked to his grandson. "Is there a way to find out information about her?"

"Talk to Keeper, as he is about the only one I know of that can find any obscure little bit of information. He was the one who cracked into the Con database one time and found information about Optimus's past. He would be the bot who could help you" Mirage stated. Highrider commed his great-grandson.

On break from being Prime and with Flasher filling in, Keeper was more than willing to help Highrider try to find any information on his mother. Highrider thanked him and wished him luck. Keeper, still resting in his quarters, did some searching to see what he could find while Highrider looked at his mate, wondering why Firesong had waited so long to tell him.

"Love why didn't you tell me before now?"

"Because I could never get you far enough away from the trash that helped give you Onyx long enough to tell you" Firesong stated.

Highrider nodded. "I never could escape him for long."

"I wanted to tell you long ago, but there was no opportunity before I was slaughtered" Firesong stated, surprised to find that even Onyx now loved him. Onyx reached for Firesong, his daddy. Mirage smiled, as it was just so precious.

Firesong took Onyx and held him close. "Yes my little man?''

"Love….daddy" Onyx stated. Mirage didn't mind, as this returned spark wasn't really his sparkling, he was just raising him.

"I love you too" Firesong said smiling. Highrider smiled, glad that his one and only son that survived his mate's torture was once again the loving caring bot the little mech could be. Highrider had mirage come over and they talked names for the two mechs.

"How about Night Rider for one" Mirage suggested. Highrider nodded. Mirage couldn't think of a name for the other mech, the one who had black stripes on his wings.

"I think Blackwing." The mechling cooed at the name and then giggled. Highrider smiled and loved all of his babies. "I love all of you."

Mirage just watched as the family looked whole and complete again. Mirage was about ready to leave and leave Onyx with his "real" parents. But Mirage didn't make it too far before Onyx noticed the illusionist was leaving.

"No go" Onyx said and followed after Mirage, Highrider and Firesong smiling. Mirage smiled and scooped up the little one.

"I don't think he's quite ready to stay here, do you mind baby?"

Mirage nodded. "Want to come home with me?" Mirage asked little Onyx.

"Longer" Onyx said. Mirage nodded and decided to stay longer. Onyx curled up in Mirage's arms. Mirage held Onyx close.

Onyx kissed Mirage's cheek. "Mirage"

Mirage kissed and gently hugged Onyx before quietly saying "dad."

"Love you" Onyx stated. Mirage smiled even bigger. "Love" Onyx said snuggling and yawning. Mirage cuddled Onyx gently and soon the little one fell into recharge. Highrider smiled and drifted off. Seeing that Highrider was sleeping and the seekerlings were sleeping as well, Mirage soon took Onyx home. Optimus was napping and pincer reading. Mirage soon returned home with the sleeping Onyx. Pincer greeted them with kisses. Mirage kissed back.

"Welcome home love"

'Thank you. How are my loves doing?" Mirage asked noticing Optimus getting up in the background.

"Optimus said his back was hurting" Pincer said.

"Still is a little."

"What can I help with loves?" Mirage asked, not liking hearing that Optimus's back was bothering him.

"Can you rub it? Your hands are magic" Optimus stated. Mirage handed little Onyx off to Pincer before Mirage went to use his "magic hands" on Optimus. Optimus laid down for Mirage and said where it hurt. Mirage began to rub the area gently. Optimus's "muscles" spasmed under Mirage's hands. Mirage could feel the tension lessen and the tightness fade away under his gentle ministrations. Slowly the pain faded away. "Thank you…"

"Welcome beloved"

"Can….Can we cuddle for a bit?"

"Certainly love" Mirage stated. Optimus curled into Mirage. Mirage pulsed love. Curled against Mirage, Optimus drifted off. Mirage continued to pulse love and held his mate close.

"How is he?" Pincer asked, having laid little Onyx down for a nap.

"Doing better. How about you?" Mirage asked.

"I'm alright, just a bit tired."

"Why don't you rest with us, love?" Mirage asked.

'That sounds lovely" Pincer stated and joined them. Mirage was glad to snuggle with the two and fell asleep between the two.

Elsewhere, Frenzy was with his two mates in the med bay getting them checked out. Nosecone was far more cooperative than Bomber. "Bomber please behave" frenzy said gently. And even though Bomber didn't want to, because he was asked to, Bomber behaved. "So how are they?" Frenzy asked the medic.

"All are healthy and the sparklings are coming along nicely" the medic stated.

"Do they need to rest more or anything?"

"I would make sure that they get plenty of rest and that they get plenty of energon. And make sure they don't overdo it" the medic stated to Frenzy. Nosecone smiled as he was happy to hear all the news while Bomber still wasn't happy about this, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Frenzy nodded. "I'll make sure they rest." The medic smiled and soon discharged Frenzy and his mates. Part of the reason bomber was in a huff was because since Nosecone had the cassette area, Nosecone got to spend much more time with Frenzy and Bomber felt like he got shafted in terms of getting time with Frenzy, though he still didn't care too much for the cassette, he was slowly starting to love the small bot.

Frenzy could feel the emotions and when they got home started to pamper bomber. Bomber mewled slightly, finally getting some attention. "How are you feeling bomber?" Frenzy asked.

"Left out" Bomber said in a moan.

"I'm very sorry you feel that way, how can I make it up to you" Frenzy asked gently caressing his mate.

"A little more attention would be good" Bomber stated.

"What kind would you like? Cuddling? Talking?"

Bomber was warming up from the ministrations. "Interfacing" he finally whispered.

"How do you want it?" Frenzy asked kissing bomber.

'Slow and sensual…" Bomber stated moaning and mewling in pleasure as Frenzy touched him.

"You got it baby" frenzy said and moved slowly. Nosecone watched as Frenzy and Bomber started to go at it. Nosecone wasn't horny at the moment, but he also had felt Bomber's need, and waited to see if he should join them or not. "What else do you want baby" frenzy asked bomber.

"More…." Bomber whispered, lost in pleasure. He was too gone to put thoughts together, but Frenzy looked over to Nosecone and saw an opportunity to give Bomber "more." Frenzy nodded at nosecone who came over while frenzy loved bomber. Nosecone began to gently suck on Bomber's spike while Frenzy thrusted into Bomber's eager valve. Bomber moaned and wanted more. Nosecone sped up his sucking and also teased the area around Bomber's sensitive groin. Bomber moaned and gasped. Frenzy thrusted faster as well, hoping that Bomber was getting closer to overload. "Please..." bomber moaned arching. Both frenzy and nosecone worked together to tackle Bomber, sensing that he and Frenzy were getting closer to overload.

It didn't take much longer and bomber overloaded. Frenzy soon followed while Nosecone was satisfied that he could help the two out. Frenzy gently cleaned bomber. Bomber felt better, but it still didn't make up for all the time Frenzy spent with Nosecone. Frenzy kissed bomber and lovingly held him. Nosecone soon left, giving bomber time alone with Frenzy, which shocked poor Bomber. "What's the matter?" Frenzy asked concerned.

"I didn't know you and Nosecone could spend time without each other" Bomber stated.

"We can and the two of you can spend time just the two of you"

Bomber was a little upset, as Frenzy didn't seem to be getting it. "If you love him so much more than me, why don't you just let me go" Bomber finally stated, full of hurt.

"I love you, I wanted you to set the pace you and I go at as I don't want to force you to love me"

"But how can I ever learn to love you if all you ever do is spend time with Nosecone or inside nosecone?" Bomber asked.

"I'm sorry, I will spend more time and do whatever you like." Bomber nuzzled Frenzy slightly, as he wanted more time, but wasn't sure if he would be able to get it. Frenzy nuzzled back. "What would you like us to do?" Bomber didn't know for sure, but he wondered if maybe there was a way he could help out, like getting formatted like Nosecone so that Bomber got some time with Frenzy too.

"Talk to me sweet"

"Maybe… maybe I can get reformatted like nosecone….then you could spend time with both of us….at different times' Bomber finally said.

Frenzy smiled. "I would like that, we will find out if it's still safe or if we need to wait." Bomber nodded and then snuggled up against Frenzy. Bomber was now realizing just how much he had been wrong about Frenzy, and now, Bomber could see that Mirage hadn't just picked a punishment, he had also picked a bot who would love them. And with that thought in mind, Bomber fell asleep, happily curled up next to frenzy. Frenzy held him and made comms.

Soundwave informed Frenzy that they would be able to reformat Bomber, but only after he sparked. Frenzy said he would tell bomber after he rested. Frenzy soon fell into recharge as he snuggled with Bomber. When they woke frenzy gave the message. Bomber was a bit sad that it couldn't have been done right away, but he was glad to wait, as he didn't want to hurt the precious sparklings. Frenzy said he would still spend more time with him. Bomber smiled at that and gently gave Frenzy a soft kiss. Frenzy kissed back.

"I'm sorry about what I used to do to you, love" Bomber stated.

"That's all in the past"

Bomber smiled. "Mirage must have known somehow…."Bomber stated.

"He's good about that, has a knack." Bomber didn't know what else to say, and so he just remained tightly curled against frenzy.

"What do you need sweet?"

"Snuggle…please?" Bomber stated softly.

"What do you need sweet?"

Bomber was trying not to get frustrated, but he wasn't going to say he wanted to be held, as that meant he was being too dependent. "Snuggling" or "Cuddling" was going to be as close as he got to that. "Snuggle with me….please" Bomber stated slightly louder but still softly.

Frenzy smiled and held bomber close. "Beautiful." Bomber purred gently, happy to finally have time alone with Frenzy. "I do love you."

"I…I lo… I love you too" Bomber finally got out. Frenzy smiled a bright smile and kissed bomber. Bomber kissed back, happily.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Nosecone was just enjoying the rec room when Ravage found him. Ravage wasn't happy with what Nosecone had done and didn't know the bot was sparked. He was sipping energon just relaxing, knowing frenzy and bomber needed time.

Ravage was preparing to attack, as she didn't like anybody who hurt her siblings. Fortunately for Nosecone, Laserbeak was in the room and Soundwave wasn't too far away as he saw what was about to happen.

Soundwave rushed to the scene. "Ravage, return"

Ravage growled her unhappiness, but then changed back into her cassette form and returned to Soundwave. Nosecone didn't know what to think and he backed away a bit, too shocked to say anything. "Statement, go home to frenzy."

"Bomber needed some time with Frenzy alone. I wanted to give them that chance" Nosecone stated.

"Statement, go to Grimlock." Nosecone nodded and didn't hesitate to leave.

When he was gone, Soundwave let ravage out to explain why he stopped her. Ravage hissed a bit, as she was still upset about what had been done to Rumble. "Ravage, nosecone mate to frenzy and is sparked. Reprogrammed."

Ravage processed the new information. She still was a little upset but purred and tried to rub up against Soundwave as a way of saying "I'm sorry."

Soundwave held his daughter. "Do you not want a mate as well?"

Ravage looked at him quizzically, as she had always been watching over others that her own needs and wants had taken a bit of a backseat. She didn't know if she wanted a mate or not.

"Do you want a family of your own?" She did, but she didn't think any mech would want her, as she was so small. Ravage nodded her helm, but then looked away, feeling guilty for admitting she wanted something for herself.

Soundwave kissed her forehead. "Come, there are new arrivals. One is a mech feline like you." Ravage purred, jumped onto Soundwave's broad shoulder and lay down on the metal, waiting for Soundwave to move to head to this "new mech." Soundwave smiled and took her to meet the 'mech'. The mech feline was happily laying on top of a warm couch, catnapping. He was bigger than Ravage but he was lonely. His name was Scratch, and he had a great big old scratch over one of his optics from a fight long ago. His coloration was much brighter than Ravage's coloration, but not by too much. He looked much like an earth cheetah, built for speed.

Ravage got off her mother's shoulders, eyeing the mech. Scratch didn't move other than his tail, as he hadn't realized that the femme feline was in the room or he would have gotten up and greeted her. Scratch soon sensed a presence and got up, stretched, and then jumped off of the couch to go meet this other feline. Scratch made sure he was well groomed in case this was a femme. Ravage found herself circling the mech. Scratch remained still, allowing this feline to get to know him and his smell.

After she finished she stood still. Scratch carefully approached the other feline and smelled her, his processor excited that he had finally met a femme feline. He was very much a gentleman and didn't get too close, figuring that he would only get as the femme allowed him. Ravage moved closer and nudged him a bit. Scratch allowed her to do so, as he gently nudged her back. Ravage turned her head and licked him. Scratch was excited, but he kept himself under control and gently licked Ravage's face softly. Ravage nuzzled him gently. Scratch purred loudly, enjoying ravage's nuzzles, and he nuzzled the femme in return. He was unknowingly triggering her own heat cycle.

Ravage returned the purrs and Soundwave let them be locking the door behind him. Neither noticed as Scratch began to lick Ravage's soft belly. Ravage purred and started to present herself. It didn't take scratch long to smell the strong smell of heat coming off Ravage and to mount her. He was so excited, and in his excitement, he almost stuck his spike where it didn't' belong, but it didn't take too much to correct the mistake. Soon enough, Scratch was thrusting deep into Ravage. Ravage moaned and mewled. Scratch purred loudly and released his little spark, hoping this femme would take him as a mate. Ravage released her spark purring. The two sparks met and merged, bonding the two felines and also making Ravage sparked with kittens. Ravage purred and licked Scratch.

Scratch, after dismounting, curled his larger frame around his mate and allowed her to lick him as he gently nuzzled her. Ravage purred and soon dozed for a time before she needed to be mounted again. Scratch was ready to meet her needs, whatever they were. Ravage purred and presented to him. Scratch mounted her again, wanting to make sure all of his mate's needs were being met. He was much gentler this time, and was able to last longer. Ravage mewled and happily submitted.

After several more sessions, the two felines lazily licked each other and nuzzled each other, too tired to interface again. Ravage nuzzled her mate. Knowing she was more tired, Scratch gently grabbed his mate by the scruff bar and carried her to a better, smaller place where no one would walk in on them. Once there, he found an old blanket and laid it out for her. Ravage licked his face lovingly. Scratch nuzzled her back, licking her face gently before he snuggled his body around her, making her realize that he was now her protector. Ravage purred contently and drifted off Soundwave coming a short time later and set energon out for them. Ravage opened one optic when she sensed the presence, and she quietly purred as if to say thanks before going back to sleep, snuggling up close to her new mate, Scratch. Soundwave smiled and covered them up he would get them proper quarters.

Meanwhile, Keeper was searching for information. He had found more than even he expected as he hacked into forbidden sites for information that was restricted but not deleted. Kit or saber would bring him energon and would ask if he needed anything. Keeper let his mates know his needs, and he continued his research in hopes of helping Highrider. They did anything he wanted and wished him well on the search. He found lots of information, though he wasn't sure how he was going to tell Highrider. Highrider was taking care of the triplets when he got word from Keeper.

"I found information for you, Highrider. Please come and see me" keeper stated.

"I'll be there shortly" Highrider said and asked Firesong if he could watch them. Firesong agreed and watched the young ones while Keeper waited for Highrider to come. Highrider went to see his great grandson.

"Nana, I found the info, but I am not sure you will like hearing it all' Keeper stated.

"Please Keeper, it may be hard but please"

"Optical Illusion was a strange bot, and it was a glitch that happened that gave her the ability to do illusionary feats. She was sparked to two abusive femmes and had reformatting so that she was part femme and part mech. She was a spy for Zeta Prime and she was raped by a bodyguard of his, which produced only one living sparkling, as the rust she had killed the other three sparklings. Had she not been so close to sparking, she would have lost the fourth sparkling. After that, information is scare, although it does say that sparkling was taken by a special friend through a prearranged adoption" Keeper stated.

"My father..." Highrider said making the connection from what Firesong had told him.

"With the information that you gave me and with cross-referencing the name, the answer to that is yes" Keeper stated. "And the information after that is scarce because it is secretly protected to the point that I have not been able to get anything more."

"May I see those files?"

Keeper guided Highrider through the files and then led him to the secretly protected files. "My feeling is that these are for your optics only" Keeper stated, before leaving the room. Highrider paused for several moments before going to access the files. Highrider found all kinds of information regarding his mother, his adoptive parents, and just things in general about his past life as well as a lot of other things. He was even able to see a small clip of his true mom's video saying she loved him. Much of it was for his optics only, and he cried as he learned all this new stuff – stuff that he would never have found if it weren't for Keeper. He wiped his tears away all this time never knowing the truth.

But he could also see why he hadn't learned this sooner, as had he learned some of this earlier, he might have runaway and done something dumb. He saved the image of his real mother and filed it away. Keeper knocked to make sure Highrider was ready before he entered. "Keeper...thank you"

'Glad I could do something to help, Nana" keeper stated. Highrider hugged Keeper and kissed his helm. Keeper hugged back, glad that his nana seemed to be happy about all the information that was found.

"How are you feeling baby"

"Fat and tired" keeper stated.

"You look wonderful, now can I do anything for you?"

'Can you check on flasher? He hasn't ever been Prime this long and I want to make sure he is doing ok" keeper stated.

"You got it baby now back into bed with you." Keeper nodded. That wasn't where he wanted to be, but he knew it was where he needed to be. Highrider helped him get comfortable and gave him several cubes of energon within reach.

After one cube, Keeper fell into recharge. Highrider smiled and went to check on Flasher. Flasher was doing ok, but he wanted a break as he wanted to spend time with little Prowl as well as his mates. Highrider commed Optimus asking him did he feel like doing it. Feeling much better and much more rested, Optimus soon came and took over for Flasher, who was glad for the break. Flasher hugged his dad before going home.

At the quarters, little Prowl stared at the door, hoping that tonight was different – that tonight daddy would come home before he had to go to bed. Flasher grabbed a quick cube of energon before coming home and smiled at Prowl. Little Prowl made a beeline for Flasher, so excited to see daddy. Flasher scooped Prowl up. "There's my little Prowl."

"Daddy works too much, I miss you, daddy" little prowl stated as he nuzzled Flasher.

"I miss you too, I've been helping uncle keeper." Prowl understood but he still didn't like it. Flasher kissed his helm and spent time with him before bed time. It was a bit harder to get Prowl to go to bed this night, but soon enough, the sparklings were asleep and Flasher was able to spend time with his mates.

"Hello my loves." Charger was on Flasher in a spark beat while Red Alert was a little slower.

"Need you" Charger moaned.

"Give me a minute to kiss and hug Red, charger" Flasher stated gently. Charger nodded and backed off.

Red came over slowly. "We both need you love" Red stated, as he gently began rubbing Flasher's groin plating. Charger soon came over to join in the fun. Flasher backed away toward the berthroom so that they could do this in private. Red and Charger followed Flasher. Flasher revealed his thick needy spike and laid down on the berth, waiting for his mates to decide how they wanted this. They decided that Red would ride Flasher and Charger would get fingered. Flasher was surprised as his older mate rode him, but he smiled and prepared to spoil Charger with his hands and tongue.

Red moaned as he rode Flasher's spike and Charger presented himself. Flasher enjoyed feeling his mates' hot valves and used his fingers and tongue on charger. Charger moaned and ground downwards trying to get more. Flasher did his best to satisfy both mates as best he could. They moaned as it seemed like it had been forever since they had faced. And as Flasher gently interfaced with his mates, he began to understand why Keeper and Keeper's mates sometimes felt so off and unable to spend a lot of time together.

Finally, overload washed over Red and Charger followed suit. Flasher had a small overload, but it wasn't much of one. Red and Charger switched places and Charger clenched his valve so it was milking Flasher. Flasher had a little trouble concentrating on his second mate, but he still did well, as his ministrations were just what Red needed. Charger rode Flasher wanting him to have a bigger overload. Flasher could feel a bigger overload coming, an overload that he wouldn't want to shoot into Red as Red was older and couldn't handle the heavy, hard overload.

"Come on love" Charger moaned. And with that, Flasher overloaded hard, heavily and several times deep into charger's hot, wet valve. Charger moaned loudly as he was pumped full, so much so most oozed out.

"Looks like you needed it just as much as we did, dear" Red stated.

"Looks like I did" Flasher agreed and kissed them both. Both snuggled up against him, happy that he was home.

"Love you" Red said softly.

"Love you, both of you, my lovelies" Flasher stated. They snuggled and drifted off content.

Elsewhere, Slugbug was trying to help his sparkmate, who was sick. "I feel horrible..." Windstriker groaned.

'What can I do to help, love?" Slugbug asked.

"I'm not sure." Slugbug, worried about his mate, called for a medic. He wanted to know what was best to do for his mate. Stirker laid a bit slumped over when a medic came.

Slugbug watched as his mate was scanned over. "What's wrong with my mate?" Bug asked.

"He's sparked" The medic said.

Slugbug sighed. He wasn't exactly happy as striker hadn't wanted any more sparklings for a while. "Thank you" Slugbug stated flatly to the medic, who soon let.

"Well...now we know..." Striker said just before purging his tanks. Slugbug helped his mate out, but was angry with himself as it was his fault that his sparkmate was now spark with "unwanted" Sparklings. Slugbug didn't know what they were going to do, as he could never harm any sparklings or his mate.

Finally there was nothing left and Striker was slowly fed energon. Lovingly, Slugbug took care of his mate, feeding the energon slowly. Striker nodded eventually and was moved to the couch. Slugbug made sure the bot was comfy. "Thank you..." Striker said drained.

"You're welcome, and I'm sorry" Slugbug stated.

"It's okay...it takes two for a spark merge" Striker said. "We'll manage..."

Slugbug looked at his mate and pulsed love. "I know, but I also know you didn't want to carry anymore for a while."

Striker returned the pulses. "I know...but guess Primus wants more..."

"Are you…ok with that love?" Slugbug asked.

"I'll be okay"

"If you are ok with it…. then I can be ok with it' Slugbug stated. Stirker knew he would rather not be sparked or ask Slugbug if he would carry them but it wasn't fair to him.

"Talk to me, love" Slugbug stated.

"I...Bug is there any way you would be willing to take the sparklings?"

"Let me talk to Primus, to see if he will let me carry sparklings" Slugbug stated. He wasn't saying no or yes yet, but he needed to know, as he wanted to make sure his strong spark wouldn't harm sparklings. Striker nodded and dozed off.

Now alone, Slugbug could call on Primus. "Primus you gave my mate sparklings, but I have a question."

"Yes Slugbug, what is your question?"

"With all the things you do through me due to my strong and powerful spark, would I be able to carry the sparklings you blessed Striker with as he doesn't wish to carry at this time" Slugbug asked.

"I will let you carry them" Primus finally said. Slugbug stood still as Primus worked quickly replacing the sparklings he had placed in Striker's chamber into Slugbug's chamber. "You must be especially careful, Slugbug, as because you are my portal you have things to worry about that others don't. Tread carefully" Primus stated before vanishing. Striker still slept but was more peaceful. Slugbug went back to his mate and snuggled with the bot, unsure what this was going to bring.

Striker slept for several hours. Slugbug was right by his mate, even as the bot woke. "Bug..." Striker said waking.

"Still here love. How are you feeling" Bug asked.

"Better...why do I feel better?"

"Because Primus has agreed to allow me to carry this set of sparklings" Slugbug stated, before telling his mate exactly what Primus had warned him about and such.

"I'll take care of you." Slugbug smiled and snuggled into his mate. Striker kissed Slugbug and held him close.

"We will have to tell the medic, but that can wait" Slugbug stated. Striker nodded and kissed his mate and caressed him in a comforting action. While Slugbug didn't have much of an idea of what he would be in for, he was certain that with Striker helping him out, he could handle whatever came.

"Do you need anything love?"

"Just some rest for now" Slugbug stated before he fell into recharge snuggled up against his mate. Striker smiled and drifted off.

Elsewhere, Yellowjacket and his mate Dynamite were watching over Yellowjacket's younger siblings after Ratchet had found the younglings they usually used unfit to watch the little ones. Yellowjacket didn't mind and played with his siblings. Dynamite didn't mind either, as it was great to come home to a full house when he got off work. Yellowjacket smiled when he saw his mate come in. 'I'm home love" Dynamite stated, instantly tackled by lots of sparklings. Yellowjacket laughed smiling as his mate was attacked by sparklings. Dynamite laughed as well, for as tough as he could be, he loved sparklings.

"Welcome home love" yellowjacket said. Dynamite smiled as this was better than he ever thought life could be. When he could make his way over yellowjacket kissed his mate. Dynamite kissed his mate back, once the sparklings let him. "We're sparkling sitting for a bit"

'that is fine with me love" Dynamite stated. Yellowjacket kissed him again before handing him some energon. Dynamite took the energon and watched the little ones play, laughing at their silly games from all the joy it brought. And once he finished his energon, he started his own little "game" with them which taught them many various things including the importance of discipline. Yellowjacket smiled and just watched. The little sparklings enjoyed this time as it was as fun as it was educational for them. Yellowjacket asked dynamite if he minded watching the sparklings as he wanted a short nap.

Dynamite didn't mind, and he had a mini "school" as he worked with all the sparklings and Yellow took a nap. Dynamite had a pretty good rapport with all the little sparklings. Yellowjacket slept for a couple hours before getting up. Dynamite easily kept all the sparklings entertained, and it gave him a chance to once again be the "teacher" he was. All the sparklings loved him because even though they got in trouble from time to time, they understood why they were punished and were able to easily learn what was acceptable and what wasn't as well as when things were acceptable and when they weren't.

Yellowjacket came and kissed dynamite. "What did I miss?"

"Not much, right my little cadets?" dynamite stated.

"Right" came the chant from all the sparklings. Yellowjacket smiled.

And soon thereafter, Dive came by to pick up their sparklings. "Hi mom" yellowjacket said as he handed his siblings over.

"Hi baby, how did the little ones do today?" dive asked, eager to hear the good report he usually got from Dynamite and Yellowjacket.

"They were great mom"

"We were good little cadets" one of the sparklings stated.

"That you were" dynamite said smiling. Dive smiled. He and his mates were happy with the changes they saw in their sparklings after they had decided to use family to watch their little ones.

"How's mama and papa?"

"They are doing well and they are as impressed as I am with the changes in the sparklings behavior' dive stated.

"You know we don't mind watching them mom"

"We just don't want you or Jazzmin to become overwhelmed by them. And as a favor, let me take your little ones and give you and your mate some time alone" Dive stated, knowing how important it was for a good relationship for the two to have time alone together.

"You don't have to but thanks mom"

'alright little cadets, come with me" dive stated, followed by all the little ones. Yellowjacket shut the door.

"Well, it looks like it is just you and me for a while" Dynamite stated, smiling. Yellowjacket smiled a bit. Dynamite waited for Yellowjacket to make a move as the larger bot didn't want to take advantage of his smaller mate. Yellowjacket kissed his mate softly. Dynamite gently kissed back and gently began rubbing his mate's still tight aft. Yellowjacket moaned softly.

Dynamite smiled. "What do you want baby?" he asked, whispering into the smaller bot's audio.

"Slow..." yellowjacket said not up for a lot. Dynamite nodded, and just slowly rubbed his mate gently. Yellowjacket slowly melted. Dynamite kept it gentle and soft, as he didn't figure his mate was in the mood for interfacing. Dynamite was right as yellowjacket was just so tired. As Yellow got more tired, Dynamite picked up his smaller mate and carried him back to the berthroom.

"I'm sorry..."

"No worries, love" dynamite stated, softly kissing his mate, "Rest." Yellowjacket nodded soon drifting off. Dynamite smiled, made sure his mate was comfy, and then curled around his mate and joined his mate in recharge. Yellowjacket was exhausted.

Meanwhile, Bee was trying to wrap his processor around carrying seven little babies yet he didn't even show. "How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked.

"Like I still can't believe I am sparked" Bee stated.

"Neither can I, do you need energon?"

"I could use some, please" Bee stated rubbing his still flat abdomen.

Ratchet brought him some. "Do you mind some more scans?" Bee shook his head, as he knew this was part of the deal. Ratchet kissed him before doing more scans.

The seven little sparks seemed to shake or "giggle" as the scan hit them again.

"I swear it's like their giggling"

"I know, love, I can feel it. It tickles every time you scan" Bee stated, trying not to laugh himself. Ratchet smiled a bit. Bee smiled as well, as he wasn't as sick as he had been with some sparklings he had carried, especially his first sparklings.

"Do you need anything?" Bee began to seductively play with ratchet, as Dive was elsewhere with all the sparklings.

Ratchet moaned. "I see..." Bee feigned innocence as he played more with his mate, including licking Ratchet's groin plating and rubbing ratchet's supple aft.

"Mmmm...how do you want it...?"

"You….in me" Bee whispered softly into his mate's audio before returning to what he had been doing. Ratchet moaned and got bee ready for him. It didn't' take long for bee to be ready for his mate. Ratchet gently eased into bee. Bee mewled and moaned softly in pure pleasure. His body was more sensitive than he had ever felt it, and it elevated the pleasure he was feeling. Ratchet smiled and went slow.

Bee enjoyed the session, as it was raising his own pleasure to new heights, and he made sure Ratchet knew it. Ratchet was happy bee was enjoying this so much. Bee didn't understand why his mate wasn't rubbing his sensual abdomen and so bee tried to hint at his mate, as he needed just a little more to finally go over and overload. Ratchet nodded and started to rub. Bee felt the soft, sensual touches and soon was overloading several times as the pleasure swept through his needy systems. Ratchet overloaded as well.

Bee overloaded so hard he crashed right into a pleasant recharge, the smile on his faceplates letting ratchet know the bot was satisfied. Ratchet smiled and cleaned them up. Bee remained in recharge, resting as his body demanded it. Ratchet tucked him in.

Elsewhere, Crossbow and his triplets were talking, as they wanted to surprise their parents. Jolly was taking it easy and so was Dirt as the sparklings were with sitters. Crossbow and his brothers had made a plan, and they started by making sure the sparklings, their siblings were elsewhere. Next they sent special energon their parents' way.

Dirt was surprised and showed Jolly what had been sent. Jolly smiled as only Crossbow knew them so well. "Let's just enjoy."

"Sounds good to me" Dirt stated. They slowly drank the special energon. As they enjoyed the energon, soft music started playing. That did surprise Jolly. Dirt smiled, as this was meant to be romantic for him and his mate. Jolly looked over at Dirt. "Well, nothing to do but enjoy ourselves" Dirt stated. Jolly nodded. Dirt leaned over and kissed his mate. Jolly kissed back. Dirt moaned at the kiss, as it had been a while since they had loved on each other. Mostly it had been because of Dirt recovering after the sparklings.

"If you're ready…"Jolly stated.

"I think if we go slow I'll be okay"

"You set the pace, baby" Jolly stated. Dirt nodded not sure what he could do but would try for Jolly. "Don't feel any pressure. We will do whatever you are comfortable with" Jolly stated, smiling.

"I would love to love you baby, but I don't think I'm strong enough yet"

"Then let's just cuddle" Jolly stated.

"That I can do" Dirt said and held Jolly. Dirt snuggled into his mate, happy as a clam.

"Love you Dirt"

"Love you too, sweet spark" Dirt stated.

"Are you happy?" Dirt looked at his mate, unsure why his mate asked that question. "I just want to make sure you happy."

Dirt kissed his mate. "I am, my love" Dirt stated. Jolly relaxed and returned the kiss. Dirt felt loved and lucky as he snuggled with his mate. Jolly kissed him softly and just rested.

Elsewhere Slice was thrusting in and out of Dagger, trying to satisfy the horny sparked bot. Dagger was moaning and writhing begging for more. Slice was glad that his mate was enjoying this.

"Oh baby...mmmm ohhhh...more..." Slice sped up his thrusts, adding more pleasure to his mate's already overwhelming pleasure. Dagger moaned and soon cried out in overload. Slice soon followed his mate in overload and waited for Dagger to cool off before trying to remove his spike. Dagger moaned and kissed Slice.

"I am sorry for my past actions love. From now on, we will remain a united front" slice stated.

"I'm glad, I need you so"

"And our family needs both of us' Slice stated with a gentle kiss as he removed his mostly de-pressurized spike.

Dagger snuggled close. "I love you"

"And I love you. I can't wait until our next liter of sparklings comes, as I know they will be beautiful" Slice stated.

Dagger smiled softly. "Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely" Slice responded. Dagger smiled and snuggled resting.

Elsewhere ravage was licking scratch's face and they had a round of facing before she took him home with her. Ravage knew that her siblings as well as Grimlock would want to meet Scratch. "Who him" grimlock asked.

Ravage purred and rubbed against Grimlock's leg and Scratch followed her lead. Soundwave saw that the pair had visited. "Statement, Scratch is Ravage's mate" Soundwave stated, softly petting both Ravage and scratch.

"Me Grimlock happy ravage find mate" he said petting them.

Soundwave smiled. "Statement, me too." Grimlock pet them some more, ravage purring and nuzzling her 'father'. It had been a long time since Scratch had been in a family of any kind, as his family was very distant as most were gone and the rest didn't talk to each other. He was surprised by the warmth and nuzzled both Grimlock and Soundwave. They pet him lovingly.

Ravage rubbed up against and nuzzled Scratch, who licked her gently. Grimlock and Soundwave smiled at the display. Soundwave got them energon. "Statement, better inform siblings"

Grimlock commed all their sparklings in order to introduce Scratch. Rumble and Frenzy made it, but a couple of the other Cassettes of the original batch didn't make it as they were too far away, but they sent their congratulations. "It's about time sis." Ravage purred and rubbed against her siblings. Scratch watched, still a little overwhelmed at all the attention. But Ravage knew how to handle things and made sure Scratch felt nothing but warmth and acceptance from her siblings.

They greeted scratch and welcomed him. Scratch mewled and purred at all the attention and love, happy to once again have a loving family, which was unlike his own which had been ripped apart when he was a kitten and never was the same again. They all visited for some time. Soundwave had a surprise for the two felines, and once they were ready he led them to it – it was fairly small by Transformers standards, but it was the perfect size for Ravage and her mate and any kittens they would have to raise. Ravage purred and licked her mother.

Scratch didn't know what to think as it was better than anything he had ever had. "You are family, we take care of family." Scratch wandered around the quarters, eager to explore. He checked everything out to make sure it was safe. Once satisfied he slowly walked up to Soundwave and rubbed against the bigger bot in thanks. Soundwave rubbed his head. "It's close to us." Scratch nodded happily.

"You two enjoy your home"

Both nodded before they headed for the special berth that had been made for them to nap with each other. Soundwave set energon out and let them be. He was happy to see that the two felines enjoyed and loved their own little quarters. He went back to grimlock and his other children. With open arms, Grimlock welcomed his mate back to their quarters. Soundwave moved into them and kissed him. Grimlock kissed his mate back softly. "Me Grimlock happiest when Mate and babies happy."

"Happy with you and our family."

Rumble and Frenzy smiled as they knew what that love was like but some of the younger sparklings were embarrassed as they watched their parents share love. Grimlock and Soundwave shared a kiss. Rumble waited for a bit, until the kiss was over. 'If you'll excuse us, mom, Frenzy and I have mates we need to return to' Rumble stated, as he could feel Silverstar's need. Soundwave nodded and hugged them. Rumble and his twin Frenzy soon left. Rumble headed back to Silverstar, who was sparked and was needing her mate as she was having a breakdown.

Rumble rushed to her. Her systems were completely out of whack and all she could do was sit on the floor and cry. Rumble held her close rocking her gently. Silverstar clung to him tightly. She was having a bad mood swing, which meant something had happened, but she didn't want to say anything. "Talk to me baby please, did someone hurt you?"

Silverstar shook her head, no one had hurt her. But she had just been given some of the saddest news ever. She cried even harder, unable to get out that the medic had told her she just miscarried the sparklings. "Please tell me." It took several long minutes before Silverstar could get out that she had visited the med bay and had been told she "lost" the sparklings she had been carrying. Then she started crying hard again. Rumble was saddened but just held his mate.

Silverstar cried and cried. "I'm sorry…"

"Shhh, it's not your fault." She curled into her mate and clung to him, still too devastated to really process the whole goings-on. Rumble just soothed her. Silverstar was also worried that after this, she might not be able to have anymore sparklings, which she so desperately wanted. She hadn't heard the medic say that miscarriages were common and didn't necessarily mean she wouldn't be able to carry again.

"We can try again." Silverstar looked at her mate and then scooped him up and hugged him tightly, as she appreciated that he was so supportive. "I will always love you"

Silverstar responded, her tears starting to dry. "I love you too. Will you…will you… show love to me?" She asked nervously.

"I will" rumble said and gently kissed her. Silverstar smiled slightly as she began to nuzzle her mate. Rumble nuzzled back and laid her down. Silverstar waited for her mate. Rumble gently kissed and caressed her. Silverstar mewled softly. Rumble was loving and gentle. Silverstar responded well to his ministrations. Rumble soon was easing into her lovingly. Silverstar moaned in pure pleasure. Rumble thrust gently. Silver enjoyed the feeling of her mate loving her.

After a time, rumble asked if she wanted to release her spark. Silver was a little reluctant but soon released her spark. Rumble released his spark to join hers; he'd be willing to carry if he had to. When the two sparks met they both flashed and changed colors briefly even though Silver wasn't in her receptive cycle and Rumble wasn't even aware of if he really could carry. Both were now unknowingly sparked. Rumble snuggled with his mate. Silver soon fell asleep, her emotional day too much for her to stay awake any longer. Rumble soon joined her.

Elsewhere frenzy made it home to his mates. Both Nosecone and Bomber were eagerly awaiting Frenzy's return. He kissed them both. "Sorry loves, ravage finally found a mate and mom wanted us to meet him."

"we understand" Nosecone stated and Bomber nodded, having changed for the better once he had learned that Frenzy would spend more time with him and that he could have a deck built into him after he sparked.

"Do either of you need anything?" Both smiled and before Frenzy could move, Nosecone began rubbing the cassette's aft while Bomber began licking frenzy's groin plating. Frenzy was caught off guard. Nosecone was gentle and careful, as he didn't want to throw his dominant mate off, while Bomber was submissive and needy, eager to get some as he was horny as hell. Frenzy was still surprised but didn't stop his mates.

'Please love…" bomber begged, "frag us…frag us till we can't stand anymore."

"Ok loves open." Both opened all their plating, allowing frenzy to do as he saw fit.

"Do either of you mind taking a toy?"

Both shook their helms, they didn't mind a toy. "Just don't use it to deflower our virgin afts' Bomber stated, 'though once are afts are no longer virgin, you can use it up there as well." Nosecone nodded in agreement. Frenzy nodded and gave bomber his spike and nosecone got the toy. Both moaned in pleasure, happy that their mate was taking them. Frenzy made sure they got equal pleasure. And after several overloads, both Nosecone and Bomber were satiated. Frenzy kissed them both and got them energon. Both slowly sipped on the energon, grateful that their mate was home once again.

"How are you two feeling?"

"Fat and tired" Bomber responded, receiving a bonk on the head from Nosecone.

"I am fine' nosecone stated.

"You look lovely" frenzy told bomber. "Come you should both get some rest."

"Are you able to snuggle with us or do Bomber and I have to snuggle without you?" Nosecone asked.

"I'll rest with you." Both smiled, happy. Frenzy made sure they were comfortable before getting between them. Nosecone and Bomber soon fell asleep, and though he wished he could join them, Frenzy had to work. So he spent a little more time with them and then kissed them softly on the helm before heading to work.

Elsewhere sunny was taking care of chance and rave since sides was at work. Seeing that Sunny was busy with Rave in the other room, Chance carefully and sneakily snuck out of the quarters. He was going mad at being trapped in the quarters and he slipped down to check on the progress of the program he and buster had started. Ironhide had things under control. Chance could see that, but he had still wanted to see how things were running.

Ironhide spotted him. "Ain't ya supposed ta be home"

"Yes, but not being able to do the work I normally do is driving me nuts" Chance stated, as he talked to Ironhide. It was just the two of them, and Ironhide could now see just how Chance had earned his reputation.

"Ya would have been a good student like buster"

"I was a student of the hard life of hard knocks on the streets" Chance stated, revealing to Hide that chance knew more than he let on. "My creators kicked me out as soon as I could walk and one kind old bot taught me how to fight after I was raped as a sparkling, which ruined my valve completely." Ironhide told of his own past and lack of parents and Ratchet's taking him in. Chance nodded, already feeling a friendship with the bot he hardly knew. And as the two talked, Sunny became aware that something wasn't right.

Sunny asked rave if he felt okay. Rave said he felt fine and reminded Sunny to Check on Chance. That was when sunny found chance was gone. Sunny wanted to panic, but he held it in and commed for help to find his mate because he couldn't leave Rave.

Meanwhile, Chance and Ironhide were running the program, making sure things ran smoothly. Sides just got off and went looking for chance. It felt good to know that things were going well in the program and that the Prime was safe. Chance was so used to working that this time off was driving him nuts. He hadn't needed a whole week and then some, as Sunny had asked for more and Keeper granted it. Chance wanted to at least work part time.

Sides finally found him. "There you are"

"Hi love' chance stated, trying to soothe his pissed off mate.

"Sunny is worried sick"

Chance wanted to say, "And I was bored out of my mind", but instead he merely thanked Ironhide and headed home with his less than thrilled mate.

"You know he does it because he loves you." Chance merely nodded, as he figured saying anything at this point would just result in all his mates being royally pissed off at him, again, and leaving him to sleeping alone on the couch, again.

Sides kissed chance. "I love you too, we worry." Chance then nodded and tried to quietly slip into a spare bedroom. No had asked him what he had wanted. He had carried before and worked, so he didn't understand what all the fuss was about now. And for the first time in a long time, Chance cried. Sunny grabbed energon and went to chance, he pulsed love wanting to talk. Chance didn't let Sunny in at first, and then we he did, he refused to take the energon. He had just wanted to be a part of what he normally did – was that so much to ask.

"Please...talk to me"

It took a bit, but soon Chance started. "You, rave, and Sides may be able to lock yourselves away in this room, but I can't. I have to be free, I have to be doing normal activities or I get bored….:"Chance started, tears leaking from his optics.

Sunny wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry...I just want all of you safe. I've been having bad dreams." Chance looked at Sunny, trying to figure out how the dreams were linked to him to being allowed outside the quarters.

"I feel that if I don't keep all of you here, then something bad will happen."

Chance sighed. He knew Sunny was very protective, but Sunny didn't' tend to realize that you can't lock your mates away due to bad dreams. Chance wanted so bad to be outside the quarters even if it was just for a few minutes. He needed to be free, especially having grown up with the "freedom" of living on the streets.

"Please talk"

"I feel….I feel like I am locked in a prison…." Chance started.

Sunny nodded. "What do you need?"

"I need… more freedom….more time outside the quarters….I need normal" Chance stated almost in a whisper.

Sunny nodded. "Promise to be careful"

Chance looked to his mate, as normal for Chance was dealing with danger. "If you take me out of the room even for 10 minutes a day, then I will be good" Chance stated. Sunny agreed saying they would walk if he wanted and would he please drink the energon. Chance finally uncurled and began to take sips of the energon.

"I'm sorry for keeping you prisoner, can you forgive me?" Chance nodded and began to take more of the energon in. Sides and Rave had listened and realized that they too were guilty of this and both were determined that each of them should take him out for 10 minutes, that way Chance would get a 30 minute trip away from the quarters a day. Sunny kissed chance and said after he rested they would go out. Chance kissed Sunny back and then fell into a light recharge. Sides and Rave were both at the door when Sunny exited the room, and they told him what they had decided.

Sunny nodded trying to ignore his bad feelings. "It is not your fault, love. None of us knew he felt like this" rave stated, trying to comfort Sunny.

"It's just...I've been having these bad dreams and it's when you and he are away from here that something happens"

Rave looked at his mate, as Sunny wasn't one to say stuff like this. "Please, tell us about these dreams" rave stated. Sunny told of his dreams. Rave and Sides listened and both hugged Sunny, informing the bot that they would do what they could to make sure nothing bad happened.

Sunny rested in their arms. "I didn't want to hurt him, I just wanted him safe."

"We understand, as does he" rave stated. Sunny nodded and rested.

About an hour later, Chance was up and ready. He went to Sunny and pulsed love as he hugged the smaller bot. Sunny returned the hug and the love. "I am sorry, love. I didn't mean to put you in such a predicament" Chance stated.

"It's okay, it's just the dreams scared me." Chance just hugged Sunny tighter. Sunny kissed chance. "I love you"

"I love you too, Sunshine" Chance stated, happy that Sunny was once again smiling.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Sunny asked. Chance nodded vigorously. Sunny asked sides and rave if they wanted to go as well.

"We'd love to" they both said. They all went out for a walk. Chance stayed close to Sunny and the others.

On the outside sunny tried to look calm but his scanners were on high. Chance kept his scanners on high as well, as he always did. In fact all four kept their scanners on high. Sunny slowly started to relax a little after a time.

Chance, unlike the other three kept his scanners set on high, as it was how his instinct ran. And without telling his mates why, he gently began to lead them away from the way that they were going and heading them back for the room by a lesser known route as he alone sensed danger, as he only was so finely tuned to it. They didn't question why and just trusted Chance.

Further down the way of the hall they had been heading down, an angry old bot was waiting for them, but was thwarted thanks to Chance's finely tuned systems. The old mech was pissed, as his plans to steal the growing sparkings from the sparked bots to raise ran aground. He was determined to get them, but if the Chance had his way, that would never happen. The dreams sunny had been having had been warning him of that moment. It was why he had kept his mates home not even knowing fully why. Chance soon led the bots home, and while rave and sides didn't say anything about the strange route they took, Sunny took Chance aside, wanting to know exactly why they had gone the way they had.

"You sensed something didn't you?" Sunny asked. Chance nodded solemnly. He had in fact sensed danger when the other three let their guards down.

"I knew it, I slagging knew it" Sunny said.

'Settle down Sunny. It will do neither Rave nor I any good if we all panic" Chance stated.

Sunny nodded sighing. "I'm sorry..."

Chance embraced Sunny. "We will make it through this, we just need to remain diligent and vigilant" Chance stated. Sunny settled into the embrace nodding.

Meanwhile, Ravage was resting, her sparked body needing more rest than usual. Scratch came over to her and licked her face gently and nuzzled her. Ravage nuzzled him back gently, a little too tired to do much else. Scratch purred and slipped out for a few minutes and ran and got Soundwave to come. Ravage sighed as she hadn't wanted her mate to leave. She was going to give him a piece of her mind, once he got back. She wanted him to curl up with her, not leave. Soundwave came and went to Ravage and asked her if she was alright. When Ravage saw Scratch she swung a paw at him, hitting him upside the helm and then slightly hissed, as she was upset he hadn't stayed with her.

Scratch ducked his head. Soundwave chuckled softly. "He's just worried about you and so am I." Ravage sent to her mother that she wanted him to join her not leave her. "Alright, other than that how are you feeling?" Ravage purred as her mate licked her sensitive stomach, purring louder than usual. Soundwave smiled and set some energon out before he let them be. Soundwave knew what that meant – Ravage was expecting kittens. He would give them time before having a medic confirm. Ravage grabbed at her mate, as she wanted him. Scratch licked his mate and started licking her entrance. Ravage, horny, presented herself to be mounted. Scratch didn't have to be told twice and mounted his mate, thrusting his spike home in one go. Ravage purred in pleasure. Scratch licked the back of Ravages neck as he thrusted in and out of his mate. Ravage just enjoyed it. After all, she was glad she didn't have to do any of the work this time.

Scratch let out a love growl and thrust deeply. Ravage just purred loudly in response. Scratch growled and licked Ravage as he moved in and out of her warmth. Ravage was glad that she had finally met her mate as her needs were now being taken care of and she finally had someone who was watching over her. She shivered and mewled as the spike hit her sensors, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Scratch mewled as he pounded away. Ravage overloaded several times before Scratch bathed her insides at which time she overloaded one last time. Now they could cool off.


	57. Chapter 57

When he pulled out finally he licked her and nuzzled. Ravage nuzzled back and enjoyed being spoiled. Scratch pushed energon to her. Tiredly, Ravage managed to lap up a bit of energon. Scratch encouraged her to drink more. Ravage wanted to, but she was too tired to drink much more. Scratch persisted and if she started to doze he licked or nuzzled until she woke. Ravage was getting annoyed. She tried to take in more but she was too tired. She took in a little bit more and then crashed into recharge, one that Scratch couldn't wake her out of. Scratch pulled her to their bed and slipped out for Soundwave again.

What Scratch didn't realize was that since Ravage was sparked, she required more sleep than usual. Yes, she also required more energon, but she was already fully energized, thanks to her storage tanks. After the interfacing, she needed sleep before she ate, but Scratch didn't know that and so he brought Soundwave back, who brought Fader in with him. Scratch hovered and Fader patted his head. "She's sparked, congratulations dad" Fader said and explained what to expect. Soundwave smiled, and that helped Scratch feel better about all this. Scratch rubbed against Fader and then Soundwave. Fader and Soundwave smiled and each petted Scratch. "Let her rest, Scratch. Once she has slept, she will drink her energon" fader stated. Scratch nodded and licked them before lying beside ravage.

"Scratch, if you ever need me, you can come and find me" Fader stated before he left. Scratch looked up at Soundwave.

"Statement, can come to me too" Soundwave stated, petting Scratch's helm. Scratch nuzzled Soundwave's hand. Soundwave watched as Scratch curled up around ravage and then fell asleep. It was funny to see just how much bigger he was than her, but that made Soundwave feel better, as he knew she would be safe. And with the two felines asleep, Soundwave left. Soundwave told grimlock the good news when he got home.

"Me happy" Stated Grimlock as he opened his arms to allow Soundwave to join the dinobot and Blaster in a bug hug. Soundwave moved into the hug. Grimlock pulsed something to Soundwave about the two of them giving pleasure to Blaster. Soundwave nodded, he was tired but he would last until blaster was sated.

"Nap first then help Blaster" Grimlock stated, surprising Soundwave. Blaster nodded, as even he could tell Soundwave was tired. Soundwave's surprise showed.

The three napped and rested for several hours, with their little ones elsewhere, before they were ready to help Blaster. Soundwave got them all energon. Blaster and Grimlock enjoyed the energon, and Grimlock repulsed about helping Blaster. Soundwave nodded and pulsed what did they want to do. Grimlock smiled and began to tease blaster from behind while he left the front side for Soundwave. Soundwave moved and stared to work blaster's front. Blaster moaned at feeling the two help him through this horny time. They kept it slow. It didn't take long before all three overloaded and Blaster was satiated. They rested a little more.

Elsewhere, Seaspan was cleaning up what had gone awry while he was gone, and things were finally getting back to normal at the base he ran. It had been a long day and he headed home. Limelight and Spartan were getting along well and the sparklings were behaving. Seaspan soon came home. It was obvious he was tired. He gave everyone a kiss. "Hi loves." Limelight and Spartan kissed their mate back and soon began to spoil the tired bot with attention. The sparklings also helped by helping to clean up the place. Seaspan was enjoying the attention and love from his family.

"Thank you, all of you."

"Welcome, daddy" the sparklings stated.

"You are welcome, love" both Limelight and Spartan stated.

"I wish I weren't about to crash."

"What can we help you with, love?" his mates asked.

"Would love some energon and a nap." Limelight quickly went to get Seaspan's favorite energon while Spartan made sure the little ones got to bed. And once they had both completed their tasks, both came back to the tired seeker, took him to the berth room, and began to feed him the energon. He drank slowly resting against them. Once the energon was finished the three snuggled together and napped for a while. Seaspan felt warm and loved as he was flanked by both of his mates. Seaspan snuggled and soon drifted off.

Several hours later, the three were woken up by some very eager and excited sparklings. Seaspan though tired got up wondering why the little ones were so excited. Having slept through the night, the four little ones were excited as today was their sparking day. They were now considered older sparklings, the stage between being little sparklings and younglinghood. Limelight and Spartan were well aware of it, but having been busy, Seaspan had forgotten.

When they pulsed to him he remembered and smiled. "Silly daddy, don't you remember – you sparked us" the oldest one stated.

"I do babies, daddy isn't fully awake just yet."

"We miss seeing you, daddy. You are always so busy" said the baby of the four.

"I know and daddy is so very sorry but daddy will take a few days off." Limelight and Spartan soon woke seeing the excited seekerlings hug Seaspan. Seaspan hugged them and nuzzled each one. Limelight picked up the closest one, hugged him, and then told the four little ones that there were presents in the other room. The four soon left, leaving Spartan, Limelight, and Seaspan alone.

"I can't believe I forgot."

"At least you came back to your senses before it happened" Limelight stated.

Seaspan nodded. "What are the gifts?' Limelight and Spartan explained what the gifts were, and then there was a surprise as well. Seaspan thought he heard something familiar. What Seaspan didn't know was that both Mirage and wingspan had come to see the little ones. Mirage was there as they were his grandbabies and Wingspan was there to give the little seekerlings lessons about being a seeker. Seaspan went to go see what was going on.

Mirage showered the little ones with love as Wingspan started the instructions and teachings of the history of seekers, which the little ones soaked up, asking questions and were starting to understand their heritage. Neither Mirage nor wingspan saw Seaspan as they were focused on the sparking day bots. Though surprised, Seaspan smiled a little.

Then came an even bigger surprise as Wingspan's mate Runway and Mirage's mates Pincer and Optimus came up behind seaspan. Optimus and Pincer were obviously sparked, but they weren't going to miss this and they had their young sparklings being watched by several of their grown children back at the base of the Prime. Runway had left the little femmes with the trine in order to be here. "Mom, dad..." Seaspan said. Mirage looked up and smiled while Optimus and Pincer just smiled and hugged Seaspan.

Seaspan hugged them back. "This is a surprise."

"We didn't want to tip you off" Pincer stated. Seaspan nodded.

"And this was all your mother's idea" Optimus stated, to which the rest of the bots nodded.

"It is good to see you" Seaspan said.

"It is also good to see you back with your family" Optimus stated, hugging both Limelight and Spartan.

"It's good being home"

"And I hear this base is back in order now" Optimus stated.

"Not quite, I'm still working on it dad."

"It takes time, son, don't forget that, but also, celebrate the little successes when you can" Optimus stated. Seaspan nodded. Seaspan watched as Wingspan had the rapt attention of the young ones, teaching them the history. It was getting close to the time to teach them to fly. He watched for a time before he offered his parents energon. Optimus and Pincer as well as Runway took the energon. Mirage waited until Wingspan took the little ones outside to teach them how to fly. Seaspan sat down in the chair. Mirage began rubbing his son's wings – something that had not been done in a long time and only now was Seaspan seeing the benefit of this without it being interfaced related.

His wings twitched a bit under his mother's hands. "When was the last time you had your wings rubbed?" Mirage asked.

"Been a while." Mirage nodded and began teaching limelight and Spartan how to rub the wings without it being foreplay. They watched and learned. Soon, it was obvious that Seaspan felt much better. Seaspan started purring.

"Better love?" limelight asked. Seaspan purred in response.

"He must feel better" Spartan stated, "as it has been a while since I have heard him purr like that."

"Seekers no matter the age have to have their wings rubbed" Mirage said.

"We will remember that and do that not only with Seaspan but without young seekerlings" Limelight stated and Spartan nodded. Seaspan without meaning too fell asleep purring.

"He's been working pretty hard" stated Spartan.

"To the point we as his family rarely see him" Limelight added.

"Who's the second in command" Optimus asked.

"There isn't one yet" Limelight stated.

"Is there anyone qualified to do it?"

"So far only Backlash and backfire, but they both refuse" Limelight stated. Optimus said he would comm Keeper see if there was anyone who could come. Both of Seaspan's mates were grateful. Optimus commed his son who he knew was home resting but still could arrange something. Keeper got the comm and said he would a bot to the other base as a second in command as soon as he could which would be after he found the right bot. He promised to get right on it to help the base and his own brother's family. Optimus thanked him and relayed the message.

Limelight and Spartan smiled and were grateful for the help, whenever it would come. "Keeper will find a good bot" Optimus said.

Back at the base of the Prime, though still off duty, Keeper was going through the roster of the base that his dad had contacted him from. Limelight and Spartan had been mostly right, most bots were unwilling and or unable to take on the role of second-in-command for the base. That is, except for one, a shy quiet femme who had trained as a second in command under Aquaformer. She was often overlooked, especially since she looked more mech than femme. Her name was Peacemaker.

Keeper commed his father back and let him know and Optimus said he would get seaspan to contact her. Keeper relaxed, happy to avert yet another disaster. Optimus asked keeper how he was doing. Keeper said fine even though he wasn't. Optimus called his son out on that as he knew he was lying. Keeper didn't appreciate that, as he had a problem that he was too embarrassed to tell over the comm. That and he just felt weak.

"Son, get your mates to help you they love you dearly." It wasn't that simple. Keeper sighed. "What's the matter, son?"

Keeper sighed, as he had gotten his own cable stuck in his own valve, as Kit and Saber were away with the sparklings and he didn't have the energy to get it out. He also didn't have the strength, as he hadn't been able to get up and get energon. That and he was worried that one of his brothers would come to help and only make fun of him. He didn't know what to do, and so he finally broke down and told his father, crying as he did so, as his emotions were beyond his control and he was having a mood swing. Optimus soothed his son and commed a trusted medic who would be discrete. And while Firesong was heading on his way to the Prime's quarters, Keeper kept on the line with his dad, as he had felt isolated from being on bed rest. He hadn't expected his mates to be gone so long.

Firesong let himself in and spoke soothingly to keeper and helped with his problem. It was hard to see the Prime so broken, but Firesong knew some of it was due to low energon levels and some of it was due to a severe mood swing. Firesong decided to stay with Keeper, as the medic feared that his help might lead the bot to feel strong enough to do something unspeakable, as Keeper was that unstable at the moment. Firesong freed the stuck spike and fed keeper energon. Optimus now felt a little better since Keeper was not alone. Optimus stayed on the line even as Firesong held keeper and sang to him. Keeper soon relaxed, tanks full, and not feeling isolated anymore. Firesong held his grandson, well great grand and soothed him.

Keeper was much bigger than Firesong, thanks to Optimus's data, but the big bot soon snuggled and curled up to the medic like a lost little sparkling seeking warmth and love. Firesong sighed. He was a bit perturbed as he didn't know what was holding Kit and Saber up, as usually they never left their mate alone this long. He put out a few private comms to track them down even as he rocked keeper. Keeper clung tightly to Firesong while Firesong soon got word where Keeper's mates and sparklings were. He commed them and told them to get their afts home, now. Saber and Kit checked their chronos and realized that they had been gone several hours longer than expected they rounded up the sparklings and headed home, unsure of what they would find.

Meanwhile, Keeper still clung to Firesong, fearing that if he let go, the bot would disappear, even while Keeper slept. Firesong sang lovingly and shot keepers mates a look. Keeper looked horrible. His tear stained face and the scars and scrapes around the valve area as well as other areas spoke volumes. And seeing Keeper cling so tightly to Firesong, made both of Keeper's sweet mates feel bad. Keeper remained in recharge, shaking and trembling in fear – the fear of being isolated and left alone. And the drips of energon that were running into both arms didn't help the horrible picture at all.

They both approached and kissed the sleeping keeper. Keeper tried moving away, even in his sleep, not realizing that those kissing him were his mates. He just wanted warmth and love. They got close and pulsed love and covered him with a blanket. Keeper felt love and released his "death grip" on Firesong, though it didn't stop the shaking. They settled and they held and touched best they could. Firesong had wanted to read Saber and Kit the riot act, but instead, he took the sparklings and left Kit and Saber to take care of Keeper. They got on either side and held keeper pulsing love. Keeper began crying again. He wanted their love, he wanted it so bad, but he was afraid they would leave and not come back the next time. The real keeper knew that wouldn't happen, but with his emotions all over the place, this keeper didn't have the same presence of mind or spark.

They pulsed love and assurance. Keeper was still hesitant to trust them, but Optimus, who was still on the comm, had no problem telling the two ignorant mates what Keeper had told him. They felt horrible and said they would make things right.

"I'll be back in a couple of days and I hope I don't get another report of this from Keeper. I love you, Kit and Saber, but seeing my son so hurt and needy is sparkbreaking. I will be checking in with you when I return. Optimus out." They knew they would do anything to earn keeper's forgiveness.

A couple hours later, keeper woke and was shocked to find his mates back. He didn't know when they had come back and he was worried that they would hate him for what had happened. "We are so sorry we didn't mean to be gone so long. Can you forgive us?" Kit asked. Keeper nodded and then averted his optics, angry with himself for having caused all this trouble. They kissed him. "It was out fault." Keeper just looked over. He wasn't strong enough yet to talk, but he looked back at his mates who saw probably for the first time that Keeper wasn't as indestructible as he appeared.

"We will do anything you want." Keeper pulsed that he wasn't strong enough for interfacing yet, but he would like to be held and snuggle close with his mates. They settled comfortably and held him close. Keeper snuggled in close, his emotions still wacky and the drips still going. He wanted to be held but he also wanted to drink some energon, but he didn't want to make his mates get up from where they were, as he felt it wasn't fair.

"Hold on baby I'll get it" saber said getting up long enough to bring several cubes over. Keeper felt bad. He hadn't wanted to make Saber get up just for him. "Shhh, it's alright" Saber soothed. Keeper didn't like how his body was reacting to this sparking. He felt so out of control. And the fact that he was pretty much on bed rest made him feel more isolated. "One of us will stay with you" Keeper looked at his mates. He had wanted that but had been afraid to ask, fearing that he would be taking up his mates' time.

"Never be afraid to ask for anything"

'…hard…" was all keeper got out. It was hard for him, as he was always used to helping others and being independent. Being dependent on others was something that bothered him.

"We know love but for now just ask and when you spark you'll feel a lot better." Keeper nodded before starting to sip the energon that Saber had brought. They kissed him softly and were going to pamper him.

"Love…..you" Keeper airily got out, glad that his mates were by his side once again.

"We love you too, drink some more then rest." Keeper did drink and then rested, his mood swing starting to wane. They kept pulsing love and just held their mate.

Meanwhile, back at the other base, Optimus was debating whether or not to tell Mirage about what had gone on. 'What's up love" Mirage asked, cornering Optimus before giving the bot a kiss on the cheek. Optimus sighed and told Mirage what was going on. Mirage wasn't happy when he learned about it.

"I wasn't sure if I should tell."

"We will give them some time, and then check in with them when we get home, beloved" Mirage stated as he rubbed Optimus's swollen belly. Pincer was asleep, out cold, or they would have included him in their fun. Optimus moaned softly. 'Besides, I think we have more pressing issues" Mirage stated, pushing his mate into a small private room that contained a berth. It was too small for them to sleep on, but it would work for what Mirage had planned. Mirage kept up his soft gentle ministrations on Optimus. Optimus panted softly as Mirage worked him.

'Seems like we have a big issue right here" Mirage said as he worked his mate into even more of a frenzy.

"Yes..." Optimus moaned. Mirage fanned the fires of need in his mate as he licked the sensitive edges of Optimus' valve while Mirage used his hands to rub the swollen belly and the stiff spike of his needy mate. Optimus was lost in sensations he hadn't even realized how much he needed this. Mirage stuck his tongue deep in his mate's valve, to make sure it would be ready for his cable. The tongue hit sensors that Optimus had rarely if ever felt light up before. "Please...oh primus Mirage..."

After a few more minutes, mirage was sure that Optimus was ready. In one very smooth very sensual motion, Mirage went from having his tongue in his mate's valve to having his stiff, thick, hot, throbbing spike deep into his mate's quivering, wet, warm valve. Optimus let out a cry as Mirage finally entered him. "Oh, love…why didn't you tell me you were in such need?" Mirage asked as he pleasured his mate.

"I...mmmm...ohhh...didn't realize..."

Mirage shook his head. "It's a good thing I know how to read you so well" Mirage stated before beginning to play with his mate's spike again. Optimus moaned and bucked. Mirage continued his ministrations, wanting Optimus to have a huge overload. Optimus moaned, trembled and bucked as Mirage took him. "Are you…ngh….are you… ugh… close to overloading, love?" Mirage asked, still thrusting hard and fisting his mate's spike.

"Yessss..." Optimus moaned.

'Then release it" Mirage stated, he was horny, though not as horny as his mate. He wasn't near overload, as this had been strictly for Optimus's benefit, and with Optimus as out of it as he was, he had no idea that Mirage wasn't close to overload. Optimus overloaded with a loud cry. Mirage thrusted a few more times before removing his spike, which actually deflated quickly while he waited for his mate to "recover." Optimus panted hard as his whole body trembled.

Mirage smiled as Optimus cooled off. "Better love?" Optimus panted nodding and kissed Mirage.

"Good" Mirage said, but when he tried to get up, he found his was being held down by his mate. He looked to Optimus, as Mirage thought he had satisfied Optimus.

"You didn't overload"

"But you did, and that was all that matters" Mirage tried to say, but Optimus wasn't going to buy it.

"No you need to overload as well"

"Is that really important to you?" Mirage asked, knowing that if Optimus answered yes, he would allow Optimus to help him overload.

"Yes, it is"

Mirage sighed then smiled. "Ok, but what would you like to do to get me to overload?" Mirage asked.

"I would love to feast on you but I want your valve over my mouth, since I can't really go down on you." Mirage nodded and got into a position that allowed Optimus to be on his side, which was more comfortable, but still be able to lick Mirage's spike and valve. Optimus started to lick, suck and feast. Mirage moaned and mewled. It had been awhile since he had really overloaded, and Optimus seemed to sense it. Optimus kept feasting on Mirage. And soon, Mirage had a massive overload that almost choked poor Optimus. Optimus managed to swallow everything though it wasn't easy.

"Sorry love" Mirage stated.

"It's alright, looks like you needed it as much as I did" Optimus said holding Mirage.

"I think we best head back before they wonder where we went" Mirage stated. Optimus nodded and had to rest a few more minutes before he could get up and not threaten to immediately kiss the ground. Mirage quickly cleaned them off and then they headed back to their son's quarters. Optimus was about ready for a nap as the facing had wiped him out. The two, once back in the room, soon joined their other mate and all took a long nap after the day's festivities.

At some point seaspan woke and didn't know he was going to get the help he needed so badly running the base. Mirage had woken up as well. "Hi, my little one" Mirage said gently to Seaspan who had stumbled out into the main room.

''hi mama" seaspan said about to drink energon and go to work.

"Come with me, baby, as we have a surprise for you" Mirage stated, as he had already commed and spoke to the shy femme who had agreed to be the second in command. He wanted to protest but followed.

Peacemaker was waiting in the room that Mirage had said he would meet her in. And soon Mirage and Seaspan showed up. 'Hi there, Peacemaker, my name is Mirage" Mirage stated, "and this is my son, Seaspan. He is the bot in charge of this base and he needs a second in command to help him with the leadership work as his family is saying that he doesn't get to see him much." Peacemaker nodded. Seaspan was in shock as he had never even really paid attention to this femme. Seaspan didn't know what to say.

"I worked under Aquaformer during the war. She had two second in commands – Saberquake and myself. If you would like some help, I can help you" Peaceful stated quietly and shyly.

"I could use the help" seaspan said.

"Then I am willing to help out. When you're ready, we can meet in your office and you can tell me what you would like me to help with' Peacemaker stated. "And don't worry about your family, I am not going to try and take you, as I have my eyes and spark set on another mech, but I don't think he even notices me."

"Who's the mech?"

"He thinks he's older than everyone, but I know I am older than him, as he didn't fight until the end of the war. His name is Shooter" Peaceful stated. Seaspan nodded and took her to his office. Mirage went with just to make sure that everything went ok, and to act as a witness. Seaspan outlined her duties and asked if she still wanted the job.

"If you will allow it, I will take the job" Peacemaker stated quietly.

"It's yours" seaspan said.

"Thank you, sir" Peacemaker stated quietly, and began her work. Mirage was very impressed. With her in charge, Seaspan said he was going to go home for a bit. To comm if she needed any help. Peace nodded. She was glad to finally be able to use her skills that she had gained working under Aquaformer. "Will do, sir. Please enjoy time with your family" Peaceful stated, working hard as she started her tasks. Seaspan walked home with his mama.

Mirage hugged his son. "Feel better, baby?"

Seaspan returned the hug. "I do mama thank you"

"When you get a chance you better thank your dad and your oldest brother, Keeper" Mirage stated.

"I will mom" seaspan said.

"Your dad and I, as well as Pincer will be leaving soon. So will Wingspan and his mate. You'll have to pick up the seeker training where Wingspan and Runway leave off" Mirage stated with a smile.

"I'll do my best mama"

"I know you will, baby, I know you will" Mirage stated kissing his son's helm just before they entered Seaspan and his family's quarters.

Seaspan went to his father and kissed his cheek. "Thanks dad"

Optimus looked to Mirage who nodded, and that was when Optimus smiled. "You're welcome" Optimus stated. Seaspan snuggled against his father. As Optimus held his son he couldn't help but remember the events that led up to him having Bluefire and Seaspan, and he shed a small tear of joy and sadness. Mirage saw it and pulsed love. What Optimus didn't know was that Seaspan saw it.

"Dad why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Just remembering the events that happened to bring you and your twin into our lives" Optimus stated.

"Will you tell me?"

Optimus looked to Mirage, as it brought back something really painful. Mirage nodded. "I can tell you" Optimus stated, and softly told Seaspan about he and his twin had come into their parents' lives. It wasn't the happiest tale, but it had a happy ending.

"I love you dad, love you mama"

"And we love you" Mirage stated, "no matter how you were brought into our lives. And we love this family of yours."

"They are amazing aren't they?"

"Both Limelight and Spartan really care for you as well as the sparklings" Optimus stated.

"That they do"

"And you better make sure you take good care of them" Optimus said, warmth and love in his voice.

"I will do my best dad."

"I know you will, son, and that is all anyone can ask" Optimus stated and Mirage nodded.

"We love you and we want to know that even though we don't live here, we support you, we love you, and we are always available for you to talk to if you need to" Mirage stated.

"Thanks mama." Mirage hugged his son. He didn't say it, but he hoped that with having two mates, Seaspan and his mates would have more babies, as Mirage loved to spoil his grandsparklings. Seaspan hugged back unaware what his mama thought.

Back at the base of the Prime, Highrider was still processing learning about his real mother. He was distracted but when he heard the sparklings and went to them. Firesong soon came home and helped Highrider with the babies, noticing that Highrider seemed a bit off. But once the little ones were satisfied, Firesong approached his mate. "What's wrong, love? You seem a little out of it today" Firesong stated.

"Just thinking" Highrider said.

"Please….tell me what you are thinking about" Firesong asked gently. Highrider told of his mother, what he had learned. Firesong hugged his mate gently. He didn't know what to say as he started this mess. Highrider put his head on his mates shoulder.

'I love you, sweet spark" Firesong stated, holding his mate close.

"And I love you." Firesong rubbed his mate's back, feeling his mate needed love.

"Will you sing my love?" Firesong nodded and soon sang an old love song in the old Cybertronian language. He danced a bit with his mate while he sang, his beautiful voice calming Highrider. Highrider moved with him, relaxing. Firesong smiled, happy that he could soothe his mate.

"I love you"

"I love you too, baby" Firesong stated in Cybertronian. Highrider rested in his mates arms even as they danced. Firesong kept things gentle and loving as he took care of his mate.

"Will you love me?"

"I will do anything you want me to, my love" Firesong stated.

"I would like some soft loving, nothing too much." Firesong smiled and softly and gently began sensually nuzzling his mate. Highrider purred. Firesong gently moved his hands down to his mate's aft and began to rub it softly and sensually. Highrider pushed his aft a little into his mate's hands. Firesong kept rubbing his mate's sensitive aft, not wanting to do too much or move too fast, as his mate had asked for it slow and nothing too much. Highrider kissed Firesong softly. Firesong slowing moved one hand to his mate's heated groin plating and began rubbing, especially over the bump area.

"Mmmm..." Highrider moaned softly. Firesong smiled and just rubbed, only going as far as Highrider was comfortable. Highrider let his spike out. "Stroke me...please..." Firesong smiled and gently stroked his mate thick, throbbing, hot, stiff spike. "Feels good..." Highrider breathed. Firesong went one step farther and began to use his tongue on the tip of the weeping spike while still gently rubbing and twisting it. Highrider gasped softly.

"Too much?" Firesong asked, worried.

"It's okay...mmmm...little slower baby." Firesong slowed to make he didn't go past what Highrider was ready for. Highrider moaned softly. "Oh baby...mmmm..." Firesong kept up his ministrations. The slowness was leading to a large overload.

"You want to overload in my mouth or my valve or my aft baby?" Firesong asked, noticing the signs.

"Can I...overload in your aft"

"Sure can baby" Firesong stated and got in a position best for his mate to take his aft. Highrider eased his spike into his mate's aft. Firesong moaned in pleasure as his mate spiked his aft. Highrider moved slowly in and out of his mate. Firesong released his own stiff spike as he was spiked in his aft. He was moaning in pleasure and wanted his mate to know this was very pleasurable for him. Highrider reached down and stroked his mate's spike while he moved.

Firesong moaned even louder as for as many times as he had interfaced, he had rarely if ever been on the receiving end. Highrider continued slow thrusts building them both to overload. Firesong just rode out the pleasure, making sure to remember this for the future when his seeker heat hit.

Eventually they built to a large overload. Firesong only overloaded after his mate did. "Thank you..."

"Welcome baby, and thank you" Firesong stated, his mate's spike still in his aft which even still felt pleasurable even as it depressurized.

"You're welcome, I love you"

"I love you to, sweet spark, and I must say, this is one thing we will have to add to our fun when I have my next seeker heat cycle" Firesong stated.

"You enjoyed it that much?"

"Uh huh" Firesong stated, a little sad when the spike came out of his aft, but he knew it couldn't stay.

"Maybe later baby"

"No problem love" stated Firesong, getting up to hug his mate. Highrider returned the hug and kissed Firesong.

Elsewhere, Silverstreak and Luckystar were planning a surprise for Aid, who needed a pick-me-up. First Aid of course had no idea. Soon, all the two had to do was wait for Aid to come home. It had been a long shift and Aid made his way home. The sparklings were elsewhere and a romantic setting was set up. Silver and Lucky had made Aid's favorite energon and were playing soothing, romantic music. When Aid came home, they immediately began pampering him. Aid was startled when he came in.

"Let us spoil you, baby" Lucky stated.

"Yes, let us take care of you" Streak stated. Aid didn't know what to say. Lucky led Aid to the table where the bot's favorite energon lay in wait. Aid let himself be led to the table. Streak and Lucky made sure Aid was fueled up, as they were both energized and ready to go for the fun planned for later. Aid didn't realize what they had planned as he drank the energon.

When Aid was fully energized, they moved on to the next bit of fun. Aid didn't know what they were doing as they came closer. Both were submissive as they approached Aid and began to gently lick his groin plating and lower extremities. And their submissiveness seemed to trigger some dominant in Aid. Before he even realized it he was telling them one get his spike ready while the other prepared valves.

Lucky licked Aid's valve while teasing Streak's valve. Streak licked Aid's spike while teasing Lucky's valves. Both just wanted to do whatever they could to pleasure their mate. Poor aid didn't realize what was coming over him as they all were made ready. "Take us. Let us pleasure you as you see fit" Streak stated.

Aids processor was hazy. "I want your afts" Both presented their afts, with their afts high in the air while their chest touched the ground. Both had also exposed their valves and spikes, just in case Aid wanted those to play with as well. Aid moved and fingered ones aft while giving the other his spike. Streak moaned, feeling the spike in his aft while Lucky moaned, feeling the fingers in his aft. Both moaned and both for some reason hoped their mate not only spiked them but made them sparked as well. Aid wasn't even thinking of that as he took them.

Aid overloaded in streak's aft first and then switched and while he was spiking Lucky, both Lucky and Streak released their sparks. Aid wasn't even thinking and released his spark. When the sparks met, it resulted in a huge overload and no one saw that both Lucky and Streak's sparks changed colors, meaning both were sparked. Streak had been sparked before, but this would be Lucky's first time. All three had huge overloads and curled into each other. 'Are you feeling less stressed, love?" Lucky asked, coming back to himself. Aid groaned, still out of it and not fully thinking yet.

Streak and Lucky helped get Aid to the berth and then one snuggled on either side of the bot. Both were waiting for their love to come back to being himself. Eventually aid groaned. "What happened?"

"We spoiled you in hopes to de-stress you, love" Lucky stated. Aid wanted to say he had been fine, but he didn't feel like getting into it.

"When you are ready, you can tell us" Streak stated, gently kissing Aid. It had been a while since the three had interfaced due to sparklings and schedules. Aid didn't feel up to talking.

Of course Streak had to be an idiot. "It was wonderful feeling you up our afts" Streak stated, earning an angry shot from his brother and mate Lucky.

"I Wha..." aid said horror in his voice and got up. After punching Streak for not keeping his mouth shut, Lucky went to calm Aid. Aid pulled away a bit from lucky.

"What's wrong love?" Lucky asked.

"How could I do this, any of it and not remember"

"I don't know. We were trying to spoil you. Maybe there is something in the air or something" Lucky stated. Aid rubbed at his face. Lucky went to go kiss aid, hoping he wouldn't be rejected. Aid let Lucky kiss him. He sighed.

"Maybe you were too stressed and our plan helped you, as you have been acting strange as of late" Lucky finally stated.

"I just don't feel right anymore"

"Please, love, tell us what is wrong?" Lucky asked, worried sick about Aid.

"I don't know what's wrong with me"

"I bet I know" Streak stated coming over. 'I'll bet Aid has been afraid to tell us he wants more sparklings." And with that, that single word, Aid seemed to feel a sense of relief, as if someone had discovered his secret. He had wanted more sparklings for so long but he had never been brave enough to ask.

"Is that it love you want more sparklings?" Lucky asked. Aid nodded slowly.

Lucky smiled. 'You could have just told us. If you want more sparklings, we would be glad to give them to ya' Lucky stated, not realizing that he and Streak were already sparked. 'Wanna take us?" Lucky whispered huskily in Aid's audio. Aid nodded. "Well…nothing's stoppin' ya."

"I want to...but I'm drained loves"

"Let's get energon and then rest and then we can have fun" Lucky stated to which Streak nodded, eager to have Aid's spike inside him again. Aid nodded and drank energon but ended up crashing. Streak and Lucky got Aid to bed and soon the three napped.

Aid was out well into the next day waking in time to report to his shift. Streak and Lucky did their shifts as well, making sure they stayed ready for when Aid was ready for them. Aid ended up having to work a double, and was on the verge of a triple. Lucky called Fader, as something wasn't right. It wasn't fair that Aid worked so much. Fader said he would take care of it and got aid sent home and someone else come in. Aid stumbled home exhausted.

Fader also gave aid a few days off to recover. Streak and Lucky were home to take care of aid thanks to Flasher's permission. Aid collapsed when he came inside finally making it home. Streak and Lucky immediately began taking care of their mate. Aid managed to look at them, he was run down. They carefully cared for him until he felt much stronger the next day. "Thank you..." aid said stronger, but still weak.

"Welcome love" Streak stated.

'We all have some time off coming thanks to Fader and Flasher" Lucky stated. "And Kit and Keeper, as well as Saber, agreed to keep the sparklings."

Aid nodded. "I'm still weak"

'relax and rest, we can create more sparklings as soon as you are ready" Lucky stated and Streak nodded. Aid nodded and drifted off again.

The next day, Aid was strong enough to satisfy his need. Aid called his mates to tell them. Both came, ready for anything.

"I need you both" aid said Lucky and streak both presented themselves to their mate submissively.

"I will do you one at a time, Streak I want your aft right now." Both did as asked. Aid prepared Streak and slipped in his aft. Streak moaned in pure pleasure as his aft was taken. Aid started off slow building Streak up before he began moving faster and harder. As he got closer to overload, Streak released his spark, unaware that he was sparked. Aid released his spark not knowing he had knocked his mates up already.

The spark for Streak changed colors even though he was sparked so that Aid knew his mate was now sparked. Aid finished Streak off and made sure he was okay before he called lucky to him. Streak was happily in recharge as Lucky came to Aid, all ports open. "Where do you want my spike?"

"Inside me" was all Lucky would say, but it was obvious that Lucky's valve was more than ready. Aid smiled and slipped into lucky's valve. Lucky moaned as he felt the spike deep inside him. Aid kissed lucky and began thrusting. Lucky moaned in pure pleasure and released his spark. Still thrusting Aid released his spark. The sparks met and Lucky's flashed just like Streak's and Aid now knew both of his mates were sparked.

Aid kissed lucky. "I love you both"

"And we love you"

"Do you need anything?"

"You to snuggle with us" lucky stated. Aid nodded feeling much better settled in and held his mates close against him.

Elsewhere Darkwing was in search of his mate. Wheeljack had went to his lab. Darkwing headed to the lab. Darkwing just hoped nothing blew up on him. Wheeljack looked up. "Yes love?"

"What are you up to?"

"Just working on some things, do you need me?" Darkwing nodded.

Wheeljack went to his mate. "What do you need baby?"

"You love" Darkwing purred.

"How do you want me baby?"

"Inside me" Darkwing stated.

"Aft or valve baby?" Wheeljack asked kissing Darkwing's neck.

"Both" Darkwing stated. Wheeljack took Darkwing to the back of the lab and started to love Darkwing. Darkwing moaned in pure pleasure.

"Beautiful" Wheeljack purred taking his mate. The seeker purred and moaned louder. Wheeljack revved his engine as he thrusted in and out of Darkwing's valve. The seeker moaned in pure pleasure. Wheeljack kissed his mate deeply as he thrusted.

"Oh baby...you feel so good" Dark stated.

"So do you darling." Darkwing moaned and made sure his mate felt pleasure. Wheeljack moaned happily as he thrusted and stroked his mate's spike. Darkwing bucked even harder as he was just so pleasure shot and filled with pleasure.

"Are you getting close darling?" Dark nodded vigorously.

"Then finish us baby." Darkwing soon did as asked. They overloaded together and Jack caught his breath before moving his spike to his mates aft. Darkwing was so glad his mate was willing to take him.

"I love you my sweet baby" Jack said thrusting.

"Love you too babe" dark whispered huskily.

"I'm so glad you were brought into my life" Wheeljack panted.

"Same here. It could only be Primus who brought you back in time to save me" Darkwing stated.

"I'm so glad for that, more then you know"

"Same here baby, same here" Darkwing stated.

Wheeljack soon brought them over the edge. "I love you"

Problem was, as the two got closer to overload, an invention was getting ready to explode. And as the two mates overloaded, the explosion blew, and both Wheeljack and Darkwing were knocked out cold and some of their limbs as well as one of Darkwing's wings had been blasted off. Their bodies closed their groins once they were separated, but both were out cold, closely clinging to each other.

Red Alerts cameras caught the explosion and emergency signals went to the medics. Fader and Razorblade took one look and swore, as this looked bad, especially as neither had ever repaired a seeker's wing. "There has to be someone who can help us"

"See if Firesong can help us, as he's been around longer than most of us" Fader stated, not knowing Firesong was in fact a seeker himself. Razorblade nodded and commed Firesong. Firesong came running, and was shocked by the devastation, as he was not as used to Jack blowing himself up all the time as the other two were.

"We need help with Darkwing, Wheeljack will be fine'

Upon seeing the ripped off wing, Firesong cringed slightly and then understood why he had been called. Fader and the other bot had figured that since he was older that he had helped seekers before. What he alone knew was that since he was a seeker, this would have to fall to him. "Alright let's get them to the med bay" Firesong said. Razorblade found a cart and put the arms, legs, and wing that had been blown off on the cart and headed to the med bay while Fader carried Wheeljack and Firesong carried Darkwing.

While Fader and razor worked on Wheeljack, Firesong worked on Darkwing. Firesong was meticulous as he worked on Darkwing's wing. Something was eating at him thought and he scanned the out of it seeker. Darkwing never stirred.

Darkwing had thought he hadn't ended up sparked the last time he interfaced with his mate when he was receptive, but unfortunately, one of his "back up" triplet sets hadn't dissolved, but instead had planted themselves in Darkwing's chamber. Firesong worked quickly and carefully as this wasn't good if he didn't get Darkwing back online. Darkwing drifted in between while Wheeljack pulsed to his mate. Firesong was careful, and once the wing was on and attached well, Darkwing's chance of surviving went up. The wing would take a while to heal, but Firesong had made sure to give it the best chance to heal correctly.

Out of the two Wheeljack regained consciousness first. Darkwing was still out of it, but Firesong had made sure he was stable. Wheeljack managed to ask if Darkwing was okay and what happened.

"He's stable…"Is all Firesong would say. He wasn't sure how well the "old" bot would be able to take this, as Firesong had scanned the spark and found it to be very old even in this fairly youthful body.

"What else" Wheeljack wanted to know. Firesong sighed, unsure how to put this, as very few bots outside of seekers understood about how this could happen. "Just say it" Jack said.

"He's sparked from one of his back up sets that never dissolved" Firesong stated. Wheeljack groaned.

Firesong shot Jack a dirty look, as he could tell Jack had no clue how dangerous the sparking itself could be for a seeker, even without having lived through an explosion. "Darkwing better not hear that when he wakes' Fire stated.

"He's used to my groaning, besides we were gonna hold off on the sparklings"

"You don't get it. If he hears anything that he could interpret as a rejection of the sparklings that he had no choice in carrying, they and he could die" Firesong stated, as blunt as possible, not realizing that in his frustration, his wings popped out of where they were hidden and shocked all who saw them.

Wheeljack felt pulses from Darkwing telling him that yes the sparklings were not planned but they both knew they would be loved and Wheeljack pulsed love back to his mate.

Firesong realized what had happened and put his wings away. "Look, I am sorry, Jack. I don't know what came over me. All I know is that this type of sparklings is dangerous' Firesong stated, in his normal warm tone.

"He and I will manage he knows what's going on and he's fine, now why don't you get yourself checked out make sure you're okay"

"I'm just tired, as trying to replace a seeker wing is tedious and has to be pretty much perfect. I just need to sleep" Firesong stated, heading out. Wheeljack drifted off while Darkwing was still out. Firesong went home, he needed his mate. Highrider was home alone since the sparklings were elsewhere.

Firesong felt like a failure as while he had fixed the wing that had been blown off, His secret had been revealed and to top it off, he had been yelled at by Wheeljack. He wasn't sparked, but he just hit a low, partially due to the fact he hadn't refueled before he came to do the hours-long procedure of carefully reattaching the seeker wing. He needed energon and he needed comfort.

Highrider saw his mate and rushed to him and not saying a word he led his mate to the couch and grabbed cubes of energon and held him close and started to feed him, pulsing love the entire time. Firesong just clung to his mate, drinking the energon that was offered and just feeling the love. He wasn't invincible and what had happened to him in the med bay had nearly shattered his confidence. He didn't know if he wanted to be a medic anymore if no one wanted to listen to him, as he had been around, even before Rave and Darkwing. He was old, much the same generation as Crankcase, and he was getting sick of the younger generations having no respect for those older than them.

Highrider kept pulsing love and assurance and of want, not the interfacing kind but of the he was wanted. Firesong was glad his mate was here or he might have done something unspeakable. Highrider hid this from his mate, but he wasn't happy about what had happened to his mate in the med bay, as Firesong told of what had happened. "They don't even get it – I lost sparklings that way" Firesong revealed.

"Oh love, I'm sorry" Highrider said soothingly. "If you don't want to work in the med bay anymore then don't I want you happy"

"I want to work there, but I am not sure they will want me back after how I acted today" Firesong stated and then curled up and fell into a fitful recharge. Highrider stayed with him never leaving him.

After a few hours, long enough for the energon to replenish his systems, Firesong felt better, and he apologized to his mate for what he had done. Highrider kissed him and told him it was not necessary and asked if he needed anything. "Can you go see if they still want me on call to be a medic and work in the med bay?" Firesong asked, fearing he had screwed his chances when his secret was revealed.

Highrider nodded. "Don't do anything stupid you hear me" He said and kissed his mate. Firesong nodded and decided to stay in the quarters, still trying to get himself more energon as he still felt a little under powered. Highrider left him a few cubes within reach and went to the med bay, he was going to peal some heads.

In the med bay Razorblade, Fader, Jack, and Darkwing were still there. Fader saw Highrider and was about to greet him, as this was grandma as they all called him, but Highrider wasn't in a very welcoming mood. He was angry, though fader had no idea why as Fader hadn't seen Firesong take off. "Those that hurt Firesong are in so much slagging trouble."

"Grandma, I would never make fun or hurt Grandpa" fader stated, which made Razorblade laugh. Both Fader and Highrider looked at the bot angrily. Jack had also hurt Firesong, just not intentionally, but Razorblade was different.

Wheeljack apologized and so it was Razorblade that drew Highrider's anger and he had him soon pinned to the wall. "How dare you hurt my mate, you little insignificant worm"

Fader watched, as he was as angry as Highrider, but Fader knew something that his grandma didn't – Razorblade had a mate too. "Grandma, don't hurt him too bad, as he has a mate too – one of Ironhide's triplets" Fader stated. He wasn't telling his grandma to stop, he was just telling his grandma not to hurt Razorblade too bad.

"Fair enough" Highrider said before hurting razorblade.

Razorblade got a little smug until he realized Highrider wasn't releasing him just yet. "Razor, I just didn't want your aft to be sent back to your mate destroyed, doesn't mean I am going to stop him from kicking it" fader stated.

"Thank you baby" Highrider said and proceeded. Needless to say, Razorblade got what was coming to him.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Spinout was enjoying being a mother and teaching. He just wished his mate, Whisper, would come home a little more often. Spinout knew he could talk to the Prime, but he also didn't want to make his mate miserable. And so, he just did his best and let it be, though Sunny could tell something was bothering the bot.

"What's wrong spinout?" Sunny asked.

"Oh, nothing Sunny….I'm…I'm just tired" Spinout said, which was partially true as since he was playing the role of a single parent right now, which meant he got little sleep in order to take care of the sparklings. While it was partially true, it wasn't the whole story.

"There is something more." Spinout got quiet, as he wasn't one to complain. "Please tell me"

"I've been alone with the sparklings all week" Spinout stated, trying not to get too blunt as there were still some teachers he didn't trust yet. "I'm tired."

"Would you like us to take them?" Spinout shook his head, as then he would be completely alone as Whisper was not coming back for several more days, after already having been gone five straight days. "Why don't you stay with us like you did before?"

"Because he got really angry when I wasn't there to greet him when he got home. Yes, he was over energized, but I would rather be home than have him hunt me down" Spinout stated. Spinout had never been hit by his mate or anything like that, but something seemed wrong.

"Where is your mate now?"

"Velocitron" Spinout stated, which all knew was several days from Cybertron via space ship. Sunny commed Flasher telling him what was going on. Flasher replied that he would handle it, and while Flasher commed Keeper to double check, spinout felt even worse, as he didn't want to have his mate called home because his mate loved exploring. Spinout felt like he was in a catch-22 with no way out.

"If something is wrong he will need a medics care, come with me we will get the sparklings and you'll come home with me."

"But I don't want him to hate me for calling him home just because I miss him as do the sparklings' Spinout finally stated.

"Don't worry, now come." Worriedly, Spinout came, he alone knowing how bad Whisper's anger could be. Sunny got them settled and told chance there might be trouble and why. Chance nodded and promised to keep Spinout and the sparklings safe. Sunny nodded and tended to chance and rave.

Meanwhile, Flasher commed his twin, wanting to be sure he was making the right decision. "What do you think?" he asked after explaining things to Keeper.

"I think he should be medically checked."

"Spinout or Whisper, bro?" Flasher asked.

"Whisper"

"Shall I call him back and tell him to report to the med bay?" Flasher asked, figuring that was the best way to do it. "We both know Whisper hates being called back, especially for what he thinks are stupid reasons."

"Is there a medic close to his location?"

"I don't know the bots on Velocitron as well as you do, do you know of any medics on the planet?" Flasher asked. Keeper checked his files to see. Keeper found one and relayed his name to flasher who commed the mech, a mech named Speed Racer, and reported that this was an order from the Prime for Whisper, a bot on a mission on Velocitron, to get a medical check pronto. Speed Racer said he would go right away and report after. Flasher thanked him.

Meanwhile, out in the middle of nowhere, whisper was wandering around. His mission buddy, Silverflair, had left a couple days ago, not willing to leave his mates alone for so long. Speed Racer found him and asked if he was Whisper. "How do you know my name?" Whisper asked, suspicious.

"My name is Speed Racer, we've had a virus spread and I was asked to check all explorers in this area. I'm a medic." Whisper nodded. He was still suspicious, but he followed the bot back, as he didn't want a virus. Speed Racer was soon scanning him. "You've caught something I'm afraid." Whisper swore and about threw a fit if it weren't for the fact that Speed racer had, during the scan, hit Whisper with a strong sedative. Whisper was out for the count and now Speed racer could scan unimpeded. Speed Racer did full in depth scans. He didn't like what he found. Speed commed prime and told him what he found.

Keeper and Flasher both got the message and neither of them liked it either. The virus had made Whisper mean, nasty, aloof and uncaring. It was almost like an old con virus that they thought they had eradicated. And worst of all, Spinout was scared of his mate yet scared to be alone. Speed said he would keep him sedated but wasn't sure how to treat it and asked if there was an older medic who could help. The only medic who fit the bill would be Firesong, but after having heard the reports form the med bay, Flasher and Keeper weren't sure if he would go. The two told Speed Racer they would talk to an older medic and see if they could get someone to help and then would comm back.

Speed urged them to hurry. Firesong got the message, but he couldn't do it. He passed along the word though that Kryptonight was in the area and while he wasn't as old as Firesong, he had studied much of the viruses as many were deadly to seekers. Kryptonight got the message and headed to Speed Racer's location. Kryptonight got there faster than expected and soon began to help. Speed showed what he had found and they got to work. Kryptonight used a very strong antivirus program and soon the virus was being purged from Whisper's systems.

"Thanks for coming" speed said.

"You're welcome" Krypto stated. Speed offered him some energon. Krypto took a bit of energon and watched as the strong software was doing its job. He knew this software was dangerous, but this was the only type of software that could not only remove this virus, but remove it when it had been embedded this long. Speed did some idle chit chat now and then. After setting up two lines for energon, scanning the bot, and seeing improvement, Krypto chatted with Speed. They just talked about this and that. Soon, the software had done its job. They scanned him again.

The virus was gone, completely gone, and whisper's systems were resetting. "He should be fine now right?" Speed asked.

"Yes, his systems are resetting. He should be better" Krypto said. Speed said after they made sure he would comm prime.

"I have to get home, but make sure to give him lots of energon as his systems will need it to repair the damage" Krypto stated before he left. Speed kept a close eye on whisper. Soon, Whisper woke, wondering where he was, as he didn't even remember coming here. Speed explained everything and asked how he felt.

Whisper answered "awful." Speed gave him energon and let him comm his mate.

Spinout got the comm but wasn't sure if he should answer it. And after deciding to answer, Spinout asked in a shaky voice, "Yes?"

"Oh my love I'm so terribly sorry." Spinout didn't answer, as he was crying on the other end. He was preparing for a tongue lashing from his mate about getting ahold of him while out on a mission. Whisper explained what he had been told and he would do anything to make it up to him.

"You expect me to just up and forgive you?" Spinout asked nervously before he told his mate everything that he had done to him and their sparklings.

"Primus...I will do anything you ask'

"I just want you home…I want some love…I don't want to be left alone for so long anymore….is that too much to ask?" Spinout asked, still crying.

"No, my love, and as soon as I'm cleared, I'm coming home"

"And please don't yell at sunny for taking me in" Spinout stated.

"I won't I promise"

Spinout was still whimpering, but it was slightly less. "I hope what will be coming back is my loving mate and not the tyrant who was determined to control our every moves" spinout stated.

"It's the real me my love it was the virus that hurt you so"

"I certainly hope so" spinout stated.

"It was I'll be home and I will be your slave"

Spinout finally smiled, though he was still a bit unsure. "Come home soon, please" Spinout pleaded.

"I will my love"

'Spinout out" Spinout stated, and that was when Whisper knew he had lots to make up for as usually Spinout always called him love or another pet name before signing off. Whisper listened to the medic and as soon as he was cleared beelined to home. Spinout was understandably nervous, as he had taken the brunt of Whisper's wrath for months, even after Whisper sparked his sparklings. Whisper got on his knees before Spinout.

Spinout didn't know what to do, but considering what he wanted, he left the sparklings with Sunny and his mates, as Spinout had plans for his mate. "Come, let's go home to the quarters" Spinout stated, leaving out any pet names. Whisper followed submissively. Spinout was going to teach his mate – he was going to knock him up again so he could understand being in need. "First, I want you to clean up around here, as I haven't had time" Spinout stated, as he always preferred a clean quarters.

Whisper nodded silently and started to clean. Spinout rested and watched, with his groin plating wide open. He knew the sight would get to his mate, and that was what he wanted. 'You aren't going to get any until this place is clean' Spinout stated, slowly fisting his spike which slowly pressurized. Whisper swallowed and managed to keep cleaning.

Once it was all done, Spinout beckoned his mate to him, 'finish this so that I am ready' he said, pointing to his spike, "and I want you to make sure your pretty little valve is ready too." Whisper sucked and fingered himself.

"No…slow down…slow and sensual….make it pleasurable….there we go….that's it. Remember, we both need to feel pleasure…" Spinout stated, correcting his mate who was rushing until Spinout told him not to. "Enjoy it." Whisper slowed down. Spinout moaned, mewled and purred in pure pleasure. 'See…isn't it better when it isn't…ugh…isn't done in a hurry?" Whisper made an agreeing sound as he sucked.

Spinout felt his spike was at its peak and he saw the dripping out of his mate's valve. 'Tell me honestly….have you ever had your valve taken?" Spinout asked as he gently shoved his mate off of his spike and stopped whisper from fingering his hot, wet valve.

Whisper shook his head. "Not for a long time..."

'Then I think it is time we correct that, don't you?" Spinout stated as he teased the sensitive area around whisper's almost virgin valve. Whisper squirmed a bit but nodded.

Spinout was gentle and kind and only prodded the tip of his spike at his mate's valve, not wanting to hurt him. He wanted to show just how good love could feel. And while Spinout was prodding the valve, he gently stroked the stiff spike of his mate. 'ooo…I think it is time for you to carry, baby" spinout whispered warmly and sensually into whisper's sensitive audios. Whisper shivered it was hard to say exactly why.

"Am I hurting you, baby?" Spinout asked, after he thrust all the way into the valve and let his mate adjust. He continued his ministrations as he waited for an answer. Whisper panted, it was a bit uncomfortable and so very new to him.

"relax baby, and let me take care of you' spinout whispered huskily as he started to thrust gently as well as kept up his ministrations on his mate's spike and body. Whisper tried to relax and he clung to Spinout. Spinout kept it slow and sensual, trying to show Whisper that there was more to love than just hurrying through everything to get to the end. Whisper let out little sounds, clinging.

Spinout noted the sounds. "So beautiful….my love… so tight my love...release your spark for me, baby; spinout whispered warmly into his mate's audios. Whisper made a different sound but he released his spark. Spinout saw the spark and smiled. He released his own and the two sparks joined, sending pleasure through whisper that he hadn't felt in a while if ever. Spinout was enjoying the feeling, neither seeing that Whisper's spark changed colors. Whisper panted and shivered.

Both had a huge overload, and spinout held his mate close as they both came down from the interfacing high. Spinout's spike was still inside his mate, but that was because whisper's valve wasn't ready to release the spike just yet. Whisper panted heavily. Spinout soon removed his spike and just snuggled with his mate on the couch. He held his mate close and just stroked him gently. Whisper let Spinout hold him close. "Feel better, my love?" Spinout asked, knowing that he had done exactly what he wanted so Whisper would understand how Spinout felt missing intimacy and such.

"Sore..." Spinout frowned a bit, as that wasn't the answer he was hoping to hear. "I'm sorry..."

"About what, my sweet spark?" Spinout asked as he tried to help his mate out.

"For everything and that I'm sore..."

Spinout nuzzled his mate. "I guess I should expect you to be sore since this was your first time in a very long time. As for the other stuff, it is all forgiven" spinout stated. Whisper nuzzled back. "I am just glad to have my mate back" spinout stated. Whisper agreed. The two snuggled together as they soon fell into recharge.


	58. Chapter 58

Elsewhere Jazzmin was with his babies. Jazz stayed near his mom while the others played. Jazzmin rubbed his youngest's helm. "Don't you want to play?"

Jazz shook his head, "Miss Prowl and Onyx" Jazz stated.

"Well, I can see if they can come visit." Jazz nodded excitedly, hoping his mama could get them to come. Jazzmin put a call to Cybertron. Flasher took the call. "Hi Flasher, its jazzmin''

"What can I help you with, Jazzmin?" Flasher asked.

"Jazz misses prowl and Onyx, anyway for a get-together"

"It might take a bit, but I think I could work something out" flasher stated.

"That would be great"

"Prowl and Onyx would certainly like that as they miss Jazz. I will talk with Mirage and see if we can't send them down there with someone" flasher stated.

"That would be great, let me know"

'Will do. Flasher out" Flasher stated as he contacted his mother and his mates to talk to them. Both agreed that onyx and Prowl could go to earth and since Wingspan was making a run to earth, wingspan agreed to take the two with him. He secured them in his cockpit and headed to earth. Flasher let Jazzmin know the plan. Jazzmin said he would keep them for a few days with his mate. Flasher knew that would be the case, and told Jazzmin a few things he needed to know. Jazzmin made note of everything.

Soon enough, Wingspan dropped off the little ones and took back what he had come to pick up. Jazz was happy to see them and ran to them. Onyx and Prowl ran to Jazz and the three hugged tightly, happy to see each other once again. Jazzmin smiled and got them settled. The three soon began to play with the other sparklings. Jazzmin watched and waited for his mate. Gray soon came home. Jazzmin came and kissed Gray and told of their guests. Gray smiled, as he enjoyed seeing Jazz happy.

"I'm happy seeing him smile''

"Me too, love" Jazzmin stated, nuzzling his mate. Gray nuzzled back and they just watched. Jazz, onyx, and Prowl were good about playing with the other sparklings as well as each other. Soon it was time for energon. Jazz and his two buddies made sure the other sparklings got the energon first by helping Jazzmin before taking their own. Jazzmin thanked them for helping. All three nodded and smiled. Jazzmin made sure they got their energon.

Once they had their energon, the three curled up together, and took a nap. Gray tucked in and covered all the sparklings. Now that all the sparklings were asleep for a nap, Jazzmin and his mate had some time to themselves. Jazzmin kissed Gray lovingly. Gray was horny, but wasn't sure if Jazzmin was as well, and so Gray kissed softly back. "Come on baby, need you." Gray smiled, as that was his cue.

"Make me yours baby" jazzmin purred.

Gray rubbed his mate's hot plating. "Oh I intend to do just that" Gray stated. Jazzmin moaned and pushed into the warm hand. "Open baby and let me in" Gray whispered. Jazzmin didn't have to be told twice and happily opened for his mate. Gray didn't wait to thrust his spike deep in his mate. Jazzmin moaned and happily held onto his mate. Slowly Gray began to remind his mate to whom he belonged to.

"Oh Gray..." Jazzmin moaned clinging.

"I think we should put some buns in your hot little receptive oven, what do you think, love?" gray asked as he continued his thrusts and ministrations.

Jazzmin moaned. "Mmmm give me some buns, baby. I want your sparklings in my oven." Gray smiled and began to thrust a bit harder, hitting very sensitive nodes deep in his mate. He wanted to wait just a bit longer before he asked Jazzmin to release his hot spark. Jazzmin moaned and mewled happily as his mate hit sensor after sensor.

After a few more minutes, and knowing that the sparklings would be waking soon, Gray whispered in Jazzmin's audio, "release you hot, aching spark." Jazzmin happily released his spark. Gray released his spark, and as the two sparks met, not only did Jazzmin and Gray quietly overload, Jazzmin became sparked. Jazzmin kissed Gray lovingly.

Soon soft cooing sounds were heard and the special moment was over. Jazzmin and Gray smiled and cleaned up before returning to the sparklings. The sparklings were waking and all were eager to see Jazzmin and Gray when they came into the room. They smiled and scooped the little ones up.

Prowl and onyx continued to stare at the door, one expecting flasher to come through, the other Mirage. Jazzmin felt bad as the two weren't there or if there were they had snuck in. Jazz knew the answer though. "No worries, you are with us and you can comm your mom and dad through Mommy" Jazz stated, and both nodded. They both looked to Jazzmin as they each wanted to talk to their respective parent. Jazzmin nodded and put a comm through.

And though they would have rather seen their parents, the comm trick worked for now and Prowl and Onyx went to play with the rest, tragedy adverted, for now. Jazzmin and gray played with them. Prowl and Onyx played, but it didn't last long until they missed their respective parents again, no one yet aware that, since he was acting Prime, Flasher had to visit the base. Jazzmin and gray did their best.

Flasher appeared, getting more respect than usual, as he was acting Prime now. And he was getting almost as good as Keeper, though he would rather have remained in the background. And after searching around the base during a few moments to himself, Flasher found Jazzmin's quarters again and knocked. Jazzmin came and opened the door. "Flasher?"

"I was making Prime rounds, but I thought I would stop by and see how Prowl and Onyx were doing" Flasher stated.

"Good, missing you and Mirage respectively"

"well, Mirage can't be here, as Optimus and Pincer can't travel right now and need him, but I think Onyx will be happy to see me at least" flasher stated. Jazzmin let Flasher in. Flasher spotted the little trio, unaware the trio had spotted him. They came running. Flasher scooped up all three and hugged them tightly. Jazzmin smiled.

"Onyx, little one, Mirage wasn't able to come, but he wanted me to bring you a message" Flasher stated and with that Flasher played Mirage's special message for Onyx while the other two were there for support. Onyx watched attentively. Flasher watched as his own mother knew exactly how to make Onyx feel better even when he couldn't be there. Flasher smiled as Onyx giggled. Onyx smiled and snuggled.

Once it was over, Flasher turned off the message. "That's part one" Flasher stated, and then sent the message into Onyx's systems. Since Onyx was a returned spark, this could easily be done. "Now you can have mom with you until you go back to see him." Onyx hugged Flasher.

Flasher hugged the little one back and then kissed little Prowl, who was starting to look annoyed about all the attention Onyx was getting from Flasher. "Prowler, behave. I am here, Onyx's parents won't be here" Flasher stated gently. Prowl nodded his head. Flasher then showered all three sparklings he held with love before noticing the two other little ones who felt left out. Flasher smiled and then sat down on the floor, allowing all five sparklings to be showered with Flasher's love.

Elsewhere Ratchet was scanning bee. It was hard for bee to sit still for the scans, as each time Ratchet started, Bee started feeling hornier. "Almost done love"

"Please…please hurry…" Bee stated, using all his will power to keep his groin plating from retracting – which was made more difficult by the fact that his spike was stiff and his valve was leaking lots of lubricant. Ratchet finished his scans. Bee was softly mewling, unsure if Ratchet knew just how horny he had made the sparked bot.

"Open Bee." Bee was already opening his plating and finished opening it, revealing his thick stiff, weeping spike and his very wet, warm, dripping port. He was in desperate need. Ratchet moved Bee and slid into him. Bee moaned loudly and mewled. He needed this so bad. Ratchet began moving at the pace bee wanted.

Bee was pleasure shot and he encouraged his mate with moans and mewls of pleasure. "Take me….baby…" Bee managed to get out. Ratchet gave bee everything. Bee was getting closer. "So….so close baby…" Bee whispered.

"Overload for me when you're ready." In the middle of Ratchet saying that, Bee had a large overload, followed by several smaller overloads. Bee could only hope ratchet overloaded, as Bee needed to feel his mate overload into him. Ratchet thrust a few more times and overloaded. Bee overloaded once more upon feeling his mate's hot lube inside him. He smiled in relief. "Better my Bee?" Bee nodded, not trusting his voice just yet. Ratchet kissed bee lovingly.

Bee kissed back. And once his voice was ready, he asked Ratchet a question. "How are our babies?"

"Doing well according to my scans"

Bee nodded and smiled, happy to hear it. He was starting to look like he was actually sparked. Ratchet showed bee the scans. 'They're so tiny' Bee stated.

"That they are"

"They look like they are going to be smaller than a minibot or a cassette" Bee stated.

"We will wait and see as they are still developing." Bee nodded. "We will love them"

"Yes, but we will also have to be very careful with them" Bee stated. Ratchet agreed. It was only then that Flasher appeared, with three little ones following him. He was making his rounds as acting Prime while Jazz, Onyx, and Prowl followed the bot.

"Flasher? What are you doing here?"

"I am acting Prime and am making rounds, as Keeper is too sparked to keep his rigorous schedule per medic's report. Keeper is carrying six large sparklings" Flasher stated as the three little sparklings gathered around him. Ratchet nodded. Jazz smiled when he saw Ratchet and brought little Prowl and Onyx over to the medic.

"Hello Jazz, I see you have visitors"

"I do, grandpa. This is Onyx and Prowl" Jazz stated pointing to each one respectively.

"Hello little ones." Prowl just looked at the medic while Onyx was shy. Prowl recognized Ratchet but Onyx was shy as all get out. "It's alright Onyx, I won't hurt you" Ratchet couldn't believe this shy little bot was originally Mirage's father. Carefully, the little one moved closer to ratchet, but never close enough for Ratchet to touch him. Ratchet held a hand out and kneeled. After a few minutes of gentle coaxing, Onyx finally went up to the old medic. Ratchet gently took Onyx's hand.

After a few more minutes, Onyx went to give Ratchet a big hug, as Onyx was a loving little sparklings, once he got to know someone. Ratchet smiled and hugged Onyx in return. Onyx, proud of himself, showed ratchet the message he had got from his "mommy." Ratchet smiled. "Oh that's wonderful." Prowl and Jazz both smiled, as they had wanted Onyx to get along with ratchet. Ratchet picked Onyx up and introduced him to bee. Onyx seemed to know he needed to be careful and gently placed a kiss on Bee's cheek.

Bee smiled and rubbed Onyx's helm gently. "Thank you Onyx''

"Welcome, Bee" Onyx said cutely.

"Would you like to see something" bee asked. Onyx nodded eagerly. Bee had Ratchet show the sparklings he carried. All three sparklings were intrigued, as was Flasher who had never heard of something like this.

"It's new to us as well" Ratchet said. "We're taking regular scans"

"Please keep Keeper and I informed, ratchet, so if this happens again, we will have some knowledge" Flasher stated before he started gathering his little tails.

"I will, right now bee is six months along"

"And we might want to add stuff to the database as you are able, so anyone could access general information" Flasher stated. "Congratulations Bee. Alright, come little ones, we have other bots to visit" flasher stated and they left. Ratchet soon sent bee home to rest.

Back on Cybertron, Mirage was working hard to take care of his two sparked mates. It was hard work, especially with young sparklings in the quarters as well, but Mirage still was hesitant to ask for help. Optimus and pincer tried not to stress Mirage. It didn't seem to matter, as Mirage was constantly stressed, with one sparkling on earth, other babies all over the place and two needy mates. He didn't know where to turn as he had tried to comm Highrider, but was ignored.

Highrider wasn't ignoring Mirage on purpose, he was under the weather. Highrider was under the weather after he had taken his anger out on that rude medic. But back in the room, Wingspan had come over for a visit and didn't like what he saw. Mirage looked at Wingspan when he came in. 'hi brother" Mirage stated, functioning well below normal.

"Alright, to bed with you"

'But…. But…but I…" Mirage started to say.

"You're below average right now. Refuel and rest. I'll take care of everything." Mirage didn't have the energy to argue and did as he was told. Wingspan made sure his brother did so before tending to everything else. Optimus and Pincer were surprised to find Mirage coming to the berth and cuddle with them, until they saw Wingspan making sure Mirage did as asked. "I will be in the next room with the sparklings yell if you need anything." All three nodded, and Mirage quickly slipped into recharge as he curled in between his mates. Wingspan went to the sparklings.

"I am glad Wingspan came to help" Optimus told Pincer.

"So am I, I've felt so bad for Mirage"

"I wish we could spoil him somehow" Optimus stated as he gently stroked Mirage's faceplates.

"So do I"

"Bout the only thing we can do is interface" Optimus stated, gently sighing.

"Even then we need help"

"Not if we use our tongues and hands on Mirage" Optimus stated.

Pincer nodded. "Let's let him rest first"

"Agreed" Optimus stated and snuggled with his mates. Pincer snuggled and they drifted off.

Several hours later, all were rested and Mirage was awake. Optimus pulled Mirage closer and started kissing him. It had been so long since Mirage had interfaced with his mates for his pleasure that he was almost ready to overload from the soft kisses that Optimus was bestowing on him. "This is all for you" Optimus breathed. Mirage wanted to object but with the pleasure flowing through him, he couldn't stop this – and what's more he didn't want to especially when his stiff cable was finally getting some attention. At that point, Mirage didn't resist and just enjoyed what they were doing to him and he let them know how pleasurable it was. They did everything they were physically able to bring Mirage pleasure. Mirage enjoyed it thoroughly as it had been so long since he had been able to just enjoy time with his mates. They made sure Mirage had as many overloads as possible.

After several much needed overloads, Mirage just looked between his mates, wondering what had brought this on. "We love you" pincer said.

Mirage wanted to repay his mates, but they held him down. They wanted him to know that this was out of love for him and all he did. "Why can't I return the favor?" Mirage asked.

"Because we know how much you love us, you show us every day" Optimus said. "This was to show you how much we love you." Mirage turned 30 shades of red – they had done this for him. It took a minute for him to wrap his processor around that.

"You are our beautiful loving mate" pincer said. Mirage didn't feel beautiful and he didn't feel like he deserved this, but he said nothing. He didn't want to make them feel bad. He felt bad that he couldn't do more.

"We love you for you" Optimus said.

"And I love you both with all my spark. I just wish I could do more for you" Mirage stated.

"You do more than enough for us love" pincer said.

"Are you sure?" Mirage asked as he gently rubbed Pincer's belly.

"Very sure" pincer said and kissed Mirage. Mirage smiled and began rubbing Optimus's belly along with Pincer's belly, as he wanted to show love to them. They both smiled softly and let Mirage rub.

"Our babies are going to be so beautiful" Mirage stated as he kissed each abdomen.

"They will because you are so beautiful" Optimus said.

Mirage just smiled. "I can't wait until they come" Mirage stated.

"Soon enough" Optimus said. They knew it wouldn't be too long. Mirage sighed, he was still tired, and was fighting to stay awake just so he could spend time with his mates.

"Rest love, we need more as well, we will all cuddle" pincer said.

Wingspan came in giving them multiple energon cubes. "Get more rest all of you"

'Thank you…thank you for your help brother" Mirage stated.

"You're welcome brother, now relax and rest I have things in hand." Mirage nodded and soon fell into recharge, snuggled between his mates. Optimus and pincer joined him in slumber.

Meanwhile, Keeper was in agony. He wasn't sparking, he just was having pain. Kit felt the pain and came into the room quickly. Keeper had collapsed under his own weight as he was on his way to the washroom, but he hadn't made it there, and wasn't able to get himself up. Additionally, he was injured in the fall. Kit called for help as he tried to comfort keeper. Saber came running as well, bringing a couple bots with him, as very few bots were big enough to lift keeper by themselves. Keeper tried not to move too much, as everything hurt and he was leaking energon from somewhere.

"We've got you, baby" saber said and together they got him up and to medics. Keeper weakly smiled, as he tried to hide the pain. Fader took one look at his brother and began working on the bot. Fader worked quickly on fixing his brother up and relieving his pain.

"I'm sorry, brother" Keeper stated to Fader which seemed to shock some of the medics in training.

"Don't worry brother you just relax" Fader said. Keeper nodded before falling into recharge. Fader, as he was leaving Keeper's side, noticed that many of the young medics in training were trying to get a peek at the Prime and were too curious about what was going on. Fader shooed them away and made sure keeper had privacy. Bluesky soon came in to check on her oldest brother and didn't like seeing all the medics in training gathered near where her brother was trying to rest. And she was about to tell them to leave when EMT came to stop her.

"Let me do that darlin" EMT said going over and kicked the young medics away.

Sky nodded, she didn't have a long time to check on her brother, as she didn't want Swoop overwhelmed with the sparklings. "Thank you, EMT, I appreciate it" Sky stated with a smile. EMT threw the young bots out and let sky go to her brother.

Sky made her way to her brother. "Keeper, I hope you realize that we all love and support you through this. You can call on any of us and we will be here" Sky stated. Keeper didn't wake but his hand squeezed hers, and Sky knew that he had heard her. Fader watched from a distance and smiled. EMT meanwhile went back to work, rubbing his back.

"Something wrong, love?" Fader asked quietly, noticing his mate seemed to be struggling.

"My back is killing me" EMT said.

"May I take a look at it, EMT?" Fader asked. EMT nodded after a minute. Fader scanned and checked out his mate, not sure what he would find. He hoped it was nothing major. There were some really bad kinks and pinched lines. Fader went to work, ironing out the kinks and opening the pinched lines. He placed some special pieces in EMT's back that would prevent this type of thing for the most part in the future.

"What are you doing?" EMT asked.

"Helping you out love" Fader stated.

"Can you be a little more specific" EMT asked.

"Strengthening your back strut, ironing out some of the kinks, and helping your energon lines not get pinched" Fader stated, almost done.

EMT froze for a moment. "How are you doing it?'

"Very carefully, why?" Fader asked.

"My back has never been good"

"But with these special spacers and such, this should strengthen your back" fader stated. EMT was more than nervous.

"What's wrong love? I thought that you would be happy to have a stronger back" Fader stated.

"It's nothing..." EMT said.

Fader sighed. "EMT, I love you. I love you with all my spark and I want you to be able to tell me anything. I want to take care of you, as does Percy but we can't help you when you don't tell us anything, love" Fader stated warmly.

"Attempts have been made before to fix my back...none have been successful"

Fader nodded, "but I am not quite done, as I have a special surprise" Fader stated, as he had asked Slugbug to come and help EMT. Slugbug, after having talked with Primus, agreed. And soon Slugbug showed up. He silently looked at the spacers and then nodded before placing his right hand on the back of the bot and sending healing pulses so that the back would never get back into the bad shape it had been in. Fader thanked his brother and Slugbug disappeared. Fader only hoped that EMT felt a little better.

"What...?" EMT asked confused as to what just happened.

"Your back is healed, my love" Fader stated softly.

"How?" EMT was so confused.

'Primus" Fader stated. EMT didn't know what to say as he had felt Primus had done something with him before. Fader felt bad. He just wanted to help his mate, but it didn't seem like EMT was ready to accept the help. And so, unsure of what else to do, Fader did something he rarely if ever did, hugged his mate while they were working at the same time in the med bay. EMT sighed gently, he always slagged things up.

"We will talk at home love" Fader stated quietly to his mate, warmly and without any condemnation in his voice. EMT nodded biting back a small sigh. Fader helped his mate up and EMT felt much better now that his back had been repaired. He was ready to take on the next patient. Fader smiled, it was wonderful to see his mate ready to take on the world. EMT went to go to check on patients.

Meanwhile, unknown to most of the crew, Grimlock and Swoop were stuck with watching a lot of the sparklings in the base. Bluesky and Soundwave had been there, but had taken a short break, but weren't back yet when Sides saw what was happening when he went to pick up his own sparklings.

"Grimlock why are you two alone with all the sparklings?" Sides asked.

"Sky and Wave return soon, took break" Grimlock stated.

"Pretty Sky visit brother in med bay" Swoop stated.

"Do you two need any help?" Both nodded begrudgingly. Neither liked to admit they needed help, but this was even more than they could handle. Sides commed Sunny, who came and got their sparklings and that helped reduced the number.

"That better" Grimlock stated and Swoop nodded in agreement. Sides stayed until Soundwave came home who apologized.

Sky soon followed. 'Forgive me, I had to see Keeper, as he was in the med bay after a fall" Sky stated. Swoop nuzzled sky. They soon left with their sparklings.

Once they got home, Sky quickly got the little ones to bed and then began to play with her mate, as it had been awhile since they had been intimate. She slipped up from behind and began rubbing his groin plating and other hot spots. Swoop started to purr in his way. "Baby need some lovin'?" Sky asked, wanting to try out the new attachable spike she had found. Swoop seemed to trill his voice failing him.

"Open for me, pretty Swoop" Bluesky whispered sensually, knowing that Swoop needed this as much as she did. Swoop put his trust in his mate and opened.

Gently, Bluesky used one hand to rub Swoop's spike while she fingered his valve with the other hand. "Would Swoop like more pleasure? Would the lovely Swoop like to feel what pretty sky feels when Swoop takes pretty sky?" Bluesky asked her mate. Swoop seemed to pause in his pleasure sounds before he nodded.

Bluesky slowly entered the virgin valve with her attached spike. She was gentle and allowed swoop to adjust to the spike. Swoop made a different sound feeling the spike.

"Does it feel good, love?" Sky asked. Swoop's valve trembled and he nodded after a few minutes. Slowly and gently Bluesky took her mate. Swoop made moaning sounds.

"I hope lovely Swoop is enjoying" Bluesky said, now knowing that every time her mate's valve was stimulated to the right amount, his reproductive need took over and he would be willing at least to carry some of the sparklings, as she had carried so many.

"Me swoop say so much..."

"Good, I am glad" Sky stated as she continued her thrusting and stroking of her mate's hard spike. Swoop started trilling again.

"Tell me what my lovely Swoop wants. Sky will give it to lovely Swoop" Sky stated. She usually didn't talk to Swoop like this, but sometimes, in the heat of interfacing, she did it and it turned Swoop on even more.

"Me Swoop need overload' Swoop managed to get out. Sky thrusted a few more times before using her attachment to "overload" inside her mate, triggering Swoop's release. Swoop let out a loud trill as he felt his mate 'overload' inside him.

Bluesky removed the fake spike as soon as Swoop would allow her to. "Did my lovely Swoop enjoy that?" She asked, holding him close to her. Swoop nodded purring.

Bluesky snuggled close to her mate. 'I am glad, my love" she stated. Swoop nuzzled Bluesky. The two snuggled together until they were interrupted by soft cries. Bluesky smiled and helped her mate out of the berth so that they could go tend to the little ones. Swoop was just a little unsteady for a few moments before going to the sparklings. Sky helped him get his balance before they both went to take care of the little ones.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Sunrise was on his own. He didn't know if his brother Ziplock had been truthful to him and the news his mama was sparked again didn't help. Sunrise needed a friend. What he didn't realize was that this friend he would find would eventually become the bot he ended up with.

A new bot had just arrived and was lost when he found Sunrise. "Hi there"

"Hi" Sunrise responded, snapping out of his slump as he knew the Prime's order was that all who lived in the Base of the Prime were to welcome the strangers and help them out as much as possible. "My name is Sunrise, what is your name?"

"Names Greenleaf, most usually call me leaf"

Sunrise looked at the bot. The bot looked like a newer model. "What can I help you with, Leaf?" Sunrise asked as they began heading toward the rec room where energon was kept, not realizing that Leaf didn't need energon to thrive, he ran on alternative energy.

"Well I just arrived and I'm a bit lost"

"Welcome to the Base of the Prime. I can help you find what you are looking for, but first I need to take in a little energon. Care for some?" Sunrise asked. Leaf looked, as it had been a long time since he had had any energon, and most of what he had had was recycled and had tasted bad, and so he had reformatted himself so that while he could have energon, he didn't require it to survive.

"Is it recycled?" Leaf asked.

"No, Prime passed a law that no recycled energon may be used for consumption in any of the bases or anywhere else unless no other alternative is available" Sunnrise stated.

"Then I'll have a little bit"

Sunrise nodded and poured a little of the energon out of the cube into two smaller cubes. "Cubes are made for adults. We younglings can't tolerate that much at a time, so we often have to pour a little off into a smaller cube. I'll be an adult soon, but that is still a little bit away. First my dumbaft brother will turn into an adult, but I doubt he's ready" Sunrise stated, not even realizing that he was still talking to a complete stranger.

"I take it you don't get along with your brother?"

'Yes and no" Sunrise stated.

"What do you mean?" Seeing that they were alone in the room, Sunrise started talking and told the stranger everything. He had held so much stuff back and he felt safe releasing it with this new bot. He told of their mother and the somewhat rocky yet improved relationship, his brother, his sister, his dad, everything. By the end, Sunrise was crying and Leaf knew more than he ever imagined. Leaf reached out and held the other.

"Forgive me for burdening you" Sunrise stated, as his tears slowed.

"It's alright" leaf said.

"I have so few friends, and while my mom now listens, I can't tell him everything" Sunrise stated.

"I'll be your friend"

Sunrise looked at the bot in a bit of shock. Usually he had to be the one to beg others to be he friend, even though he was nice and not a screw off like his brother. "I would like that" Sunrise finally stated. "I think I better take you to the Prime to see if you can stay." The two headed to Luckystar, who had taken over while Flasher was elsewhere and Keeper was in the med bay on bedrest. Optimus would have taken over, but he was on bedrest as well.

"Hey sir can we talk to you?"

"Yes, how can I help you" Luckystar stated looking at the two. Sunrise explained the situation.

Lucky silently commed Optimus, Flasher, and keeper before making his decision. "We do have a small room available, on the far side of the base. Sorry, we don't have too many single mech rooms available" Luckystar stated.

"That's just fine"

'Good, then it is yours for the time being. When the real Prime returns, we can possibly assign permanent quarters" Lucky stated. Leaf nodded.

"Thank you, sir" Sunrise stated. Even though his mom hadn't always been the best, one thing he had learned from both his parents was always to address those with a higher rank or older than you as sir or ma'am. And soon the two left to find the small quarters.

"Which way?" Leaf asked.

"This way" Sunrise stated and he led his new friend to the small quarters. They passed various bots along the way, but didn't care. They enjoyed being with each other. Dash happened to see the two and was happy to see his nephew so happy as Sunrise often looked so sad. Leaf told about himself as they walked.

They soon found the room. It wasn't big, but it would do for the time being. The two stayed and talked and talked. Sunrise, having lost track of time, forgot that he was supposed to be home and Tracks was getting very worried. Leaf was enjoining this time with his new friend, having no idea his friend was supposed to be home.

Tracks sent Zip out to find Sunrise. Zip checked everywhere he could think of. Dash saw that his brother was worried and told him what he had seen. "Which way?" Dash told his brother, and Zip soon headed to the area. He started knocking on doors when he got to that area.

Finally, at the last door, he found his son and a strange bot. "Dad?" Sunrise asked confused seeing his father having no idea what time it was.

"Do you have any idea how worried your mother is?" Zip asked angrily.

"No...why?" Sunrise asked. "Why are you mad at me?"

"Check your Chrono…you were supposed to be home three hours ago" Zip stated. He wasn't angry to be angry, he was angry because he and his mate were worried sick.

Sunrise checked and felt bad. "Dad I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was visiting with my new friend here." Zip looked at the bot, still a little peeved. Leaf understood though, as he would be an adult tomorrow.

"Forgive me sir, my name is Greenleaf"

"I'm Zip. Sunrise is my son" Zip stated, sizing up the mech.

"I didn't realize how long we have visited; you see I just arrived today"

Zip let out a sigh. "My mate is worried sick. He would have come but he is sparked. Please, next time remember to comm us. We don't mind as long as we know he is safe" Zip finally said.

"Yes sir, it won't happen again." Zip nodded and commed his mate as he gathered his son. Tracks was relieved, but he was planning on giving Sunrise a bit of an audioful when the young one got home.

Leaf gave his new friend a hug. "Sorry I got you in trouble"

"Part of being responsible and earning trust is to admit when you are wrong, listen to those who know more than you, and make sure you are always aware of the time" Zip stated. Leaf nodded and watched them leave. Leaf made his room homey with the few possessions he had while Sunrise and his father headed home.

"Dad, I am sorry" Sunrise stated.

"You have no idea how worried your mother is." Sunrise wanted to make a smart retort to that, but he thought better of it, and just hung his head.

Zip put his hand on his son's shoulder. "I was worried too"

"I didn't realize you both would notice. You always seem so focused on Ziplock or Sparkler. I kind of feel left out" Sunrise finally stated.

"Oh son I'm sorry." Sunrise just hung his head again.

"Come you and I will talk more tomorrow"

When the two got home, Tracks remained quiet about the whole thing, as he planned to talk to Sunrise in private about what had happened. Sunrise didn't know what to think. Once dinner was over and everything was put away, Tracks asked Sunrise if they could talk privately. Sunrise nodded.

"I didn't want to yell at you in front of everyone. It worried me very much when I didn't see you come home at the time you agreed that you would be home" tracks stated.

"I'm sorry I lost track of time and I met a new friend''

"Who is this new friend of yours?" Tracks asked, still a bit agitated from the entire thing, but he had learned that with Sunrise, it was best not to yell.

"He's new, his name is Greenleaf"

Tracks nodded. "Baby, we love you very much and we don't want anything to happen to you. Do you understand where we are coming from?" Tracks asked as he wanted to see if Sunrise understood before he asked more about this new friend.

"I do, but I never even noticed the time." Tracks could see his son did understand and the older bot started asking about this new friend.

"He's really nice"

"So where does he come from?" Tracks asked.

"He's from a colony"

"So what brings him to Cybertron?" Tracks asked.

"He lost the last of his family"

Tracks continued to listen as his son talked, feeling better now that he was starting to get to know this new bot in his son's life. "When it is appropriate, I would like to meet him" Tracks stated. Sunrise nodded. Tracks hugged his son and then sent Sunrise out to send Zip in. Sunrise, being pretty wise for his age, had a pretty good idea why his mom wanted his dad, and it wasn't to talk about the weather. Sunrise told his dad and let them be.

"Oh baby….I need you" tracks stated when Zip came in.

"How do you need me?"

"I need…your s-s-spike….inside my dripping valve" Tracks whispered huskily, just loud enough for Zip to hear it.

Zip came over. "Open and spread." Tracks opened and spread very wide. He needed this badly, as he was getting hornier the further he got along. Zip played with his mate wanting him soaking wet. It didn't take long, and Tracks was dripping wet, his stiff spike weeping lubricant. Zip slid inside his mate then. Tracks moaned, mewled and shivered as he felt the tip of his mate's spike slip inside his needy valve.

"Ready baby for all of me in your hot valve"

"Oh yessss... baby just take me" Tracks moaned. Zip slid home and let tracks adjust before he began moving. Tracks moaned and encouraged his mate to move, as Tracks was thoroughly adjusted. Zip smiled and began to really pound away within reason. "Oh baby….mmmmm" Tracks stated, completely pleasure shot.

"You like that? You like my hard spike spiking that tight little valve of yours?"

"Yesssss..." Tracks hissed in pleasure. "Make me yours baby." Zip continued thrusting in and out at that pace and began rubbing and stroking his mates bump and spike. Tracks moved the hand that was on his stomach and placed it on his chest. Tracks was carrying these little ones near his spark, and his chest was just as sensitive as his abdomen was when he carried their first three.

Zip started rubbing where his mate directed him. "Like that baby?" Tracks' moaning was enough to let Zip know he had hit a sweet spot. Zip continued giving his mate his all. Tracks soon overloaded, hoping his mate was going to overload inside him. Zip thrusted a few more times before overloading. Both soon basked in the glow of Interfacing.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Darkstar was relearning how to take care of sparklings, as it had been so long since he worked with sparklings. The three little mechs were sweet and normally well behaved, but today they had been overstimulated and Darkstar was having trouble calming them down. Dart came home and found Darkstar needing help and went straight to him. Darkstar was exhausted and his tired, deep blue optics told a tale of not getting enough recharge as he tried to gain control of the rowdy little ones.

"Love why don't you rest, I've got them." Darkstar nodded, too tired to resist the option. Dart kissed his mate and got him settled before working with the sparklings. Darkstar watched as Dart began to play with the little ones and wear them out. Darkstar didn't see it, as he had fallen asleep, but soon Dart had the little ones asleep and in their berths. Dart then checked on his mate. Darkstar was in a fitful sleep, as he was reliving the day he lost his sons in the war and how he had been left all alone in the world as a nightmare. Dart went to his mate and held him close pulsing love and support.

Darkstar soon woke, as this nightmare had kept him awake for the last week. "I…I'm sorry love" Darkstar stated.

"Shhh, it's alright. Want to talk about it?" Darkstar didn't really, but before he could stop himself, what he had been suppressing all along soon came out and Dart soon learned about how Darkstar had lost all off his family, and owed his life to a friend who gave his life for him. Dart held his mate and offered support. Darkstar snuggled into his mate, nuzzling him and appreciating the love and support. Dart kissed him softly and just held him. Darkstar cried himself to sleep in his mate's arms. Dart kissed his helm and pulsed love not letting him go. Darkstar felt the love and soon he was able to fall into a peaceful recharge and Dart soon followed.

Elsewhere Scratch was nuzzling his mate lovingly. Ravage purred as she was showered with attention from her mate. Scratch started to lick her gently. Ravage presented herself to him, as she was horny. He licked and nuzzled his way down and started to lick her to get her ready. Ravage mewled and purred as she directed her mate. The licks felt good but she hoped that soon he would enter her. Scratch would soon enter her, he just wanted her ready and when she finally was he pulled away only to mount her. Ravage growled at first as she hadn't wanted to wait so long but once scratch started thrusting, ravage could only mewl and purr in pleasure.

Scratch purred trying to sooth her as he had only wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt her. The trick worked and ravage was soon enjoying herself. Scratch happily thrusted away giving his mate pleasure. Ravage purred, lost in pleasure. Scratch growled lovingly and playfully. Ravage knew one thing that her mate did not - once she overloaded it would trigger the start of her sparking. Scratch licked the back of Ravages neck wanting her to enjoy this and purred to her asking if she was ready. Ravage let out a deep, soft purr and her valve milked harder – she was very ready. Scratch purred at her to let go, to enter that blissful state of overload.

Ravage overloaded hard, and when it hit, her sparking hit and she began to hiss and growl, not because of Scratch but because of the pain. Scratch purred telling her to release into that blissful state of overload. Ravage had already overloaded, and now the sparklings were coming. She swatted at her mate while growling, anything to get him out of her as the urge to spark was taking over and the kittens were coming. Ravage had already overloaded, and now the sparklings were coming. She swatted at her mate while growling, anything to get him out of her as the urge to spark was taking over and the kittens were coming.

Scratch quickly slid out of Ravage and nudged her gently. Ravage made her way to the box that Wave had set up for her to spark in. She got comfy, or at least as comfortable as she could be, and began to spark. Scratch went to her and offered what support he could. It wasn't long before Ravage sparked her first kitten, a little mech. Scratch smiled and moved the little one to Ravage to clean. It didn't take long before sparkling number 2, also a little mech kitten, came shooting out of Ravage as she cleaned the first one. She made quick work of the two and soon they were feeding. She purred – she knew she had more to spark but she was happy with how things were progressing.

Scratch licked her face and watched. Kitten number three took her time, as she was much like her mother, while kitten number four, a mech, came out fairly quickly. And last, but not least, the runt of the litter, a smallish femme, was sparked, and Ravage cleaned her off, happy to be finally done sparking. Scratch was happy and licked and nuzzled his mate before licking the kittens. Ravage purred, and silently sent a comm to her mother, Soundwave, to let him know the kittens had arrived. Soundwave came with grimlock to see the kittens. Ravage was being a good mother as her parents entered the room. Soundwave smiled and went to them he pat scratch and caressed his daughters head.

Ravage was very protective of her newly sparked kittens even though she knew Soundwave and Grimlock would never intentionally hurt them. Soundwave smiled as grimlock growled a love growl to the kittens. The kittens responded, most purring while the runt attempted to growl back, though it came out as a loud purr/hiss combination.

Soundwave chuckled at that as it was so cute. "Such pretty and funny little gem" Grimlock stated, giving Soundwave an idea for the runt's name – Jewel. Soundwave suggested the name jewel to his daughter. Ravage purred while scratch merely nodded. They started to think of other names. Revenge and Reverb came up for the first two mechs, while Claw came out for the one who looked so much like Scratch, which was the youngest mech. The only thing left was to name the femme who was almost exactly like her mother. Soundwave was trying to think of a name as she started to try and move away. "Larger femme kitten much like mother" Grimlock stated as he picked the feisty one up. She fought but he had her securely. "Little Scavage" he called her without thinking, though neither Scratch nor Wave were too sure about that name, but the final decision was left to Ravage. Ravage purred at the name.

And with that the final kitten was named. Jewel wanted attention and began to try to growl like Grimlock in order to get attention. Grimlock growled back and picked her up. Jewel then purred, happy to get attention and she nuzzled Grimlock and licked him gently. Grimlock smiled, as he was truly happy. Soundwave smiled and placed energon in front of ravage. Ravage eagerly licked it up, as she had been famished, and having had the kittens feed off of her had drained her even further. Soundwave replenished as needed. Once Ravage had enough, she curled up with her sparklings and fell into recharge, the three mechs right next to her while Grimlock still held the two femmes. They happily licked grimlock and curled up sleeping in his arms.

Grimlock carefully placed the two sleeping femmes back with their mother, and watched as the larger scratch encircled in mate and family before falling into recharge as well. Soundwave took a picture of the little family, as he always wanted to have this memory with him. They stayed a little longer before they headed home. "Me glad we have so many babies" Grimlock stated.

"Statement, so am I. Happy ravage has a family."

"Me glad too. When mates and babies happy, Grimlock happy" The dinobot stated. Soundwave kissed grimlock softly.

Grimlock kissed back, but could smell a familiar smell. "Mate need something?" He asked. Soundwave blushed nodding. 'Come, we go home – then take care of mate" Grimlock stated, softly brushing a hand over wave's cheek. Soundwave leaned into the touch. Grimlock helped his mate move along so that they could have fun sooner. Soundwave let grimlock usher him along as he was needy. Grimlock could smell the need his mate had and soon got them home. Blaster was busy and off elsewhere while the sparklings were all at "school" leaving Grimlock alone with wave. Soundwave was panting by the time they were in private.

Grimlock went behind his needy mate and began rubbing the bot's supple aft. Soundwave moaned and started to bend over. Grimlock held the bot up, as he wasn't ready to start just yet, he wanted to love his mate, not just interface. Soundwave was confused. "We equals. We need foreplay to warm each other up, then we pleasure each other" Grimlock stated as he turned his mate around and began to kiss the bot softly on the lips and run his hands along Soundwave's form. 'Run hands over me – we get each other ready at same time." Soundwave started doing as Grimlock asked. Grimlock liked this even better than he thought he would when it was first suggested to him – as he was pleasured while pleasuring his mate. Soundwave touched here and there.

Gently, Grimlock directed his mate's hands to his hotspots and rubbed the hotspots he knew about on Wave's form. Soundwave moaned and tried to keep up touching the hot spots. Grimlock growled lowly, the type that showed he was turned on. Soundwave was losing his mind to pleasure but kept going. "I think we ready now. Open" Grimlock stated as he rubbed his hand on both Wave's aft and groin plating. Soundwave opened without being told twice. "You choose, aft or valve first?" Grimlock asked, teasing both. Soundwave moaned and managed to get out whichever grimlock wanted. Grimlock smiled. 'Me want valve first, take aft second." Soundwave spread wide he needed this so badly.

Grimlock soon inserted his monster deep into his mate, and slowly began thrusting. Soundwave clung to grimlock. Grimlock held his mate close as they moved back to the berth room. Grimlock wanted to make sure his mate enjoyed the pleasure. Right then Soundwave was so pleasure shot it didn't matter where he was. Grimlock pleasured his mate, thrusting in and out and playing with his mate's spike. Soundwave moaned clinging to his mate meeting the thrusts. Grimlock smiled. "So pretty." Soundwave managed to say Grimlock's name. "My mate" Grimlock growled possessively as he took the bot.

"Y...Yours..." Grimlock thrust faster, trying to drive Soundwave out of his mind with pleasure. Soundwave kept crying out. And once Grimlock had overloaded into wave's valve, he started taking Wave's aft. Soundwave presented himself, heat going through him. Grimlock "mounted" his "bitch" and began riding his mate. Soundwave was just so lost in pleasure. Grimlock growled loudly, as he thrust into his tight mate. Soundwave kept crying out.

Grimlock was getting closer. "Mate ready to go?" Grimlock asked, referring to overloading. Soundwave moaned a yes. Grimlock pounded away and soon overloaded deep into his mate's aft. Soundwave yelled loudly. Slowly, Grimlock removed his spike from his mate's aft port. Soundwave trembled a bit as his arms gave out. Luckily, they were on the berth and wave didn't fall very far. Grimlock used a warm wash rag and cleaned his mate off before snuggling with the bot. Soundwave panted as he was cleaned up. Grimlock was careful and gentle as he cleaned. And once done, Grimlock threw the dirty rag aside, dried his mate off, and then snuggled nice and close, purr/growling as he did. Soundwave cuddled against grimlock. "Mate feel better?" Grimlock asked.

"Better..." Soundwave said sounding normal.

"Me happy then. Me love you, my mate" Grimlock stated.

"Love you" Soundwave said. And soon the two settled down to sleep. Soundwave was soon out cold.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, hurricane was on the moon base where he and his mate lived and he wasn't very happy about the fact that Krypto had left this last time. He planned on giving the bot an audioful next time he came home. Krypto was finally on his way home after having dealt with some issues. Hurricane wasn't in a loving mood and Krypto could tell almost right away. "You're late" was all Hurricane stated.

"Ok sorry, there were some issues"

"There always seems to be issues" Hurricane stated, trying not to cry.

"Oh love, I'm sorry" Krypto said going and holding hurricane. Hurricane just lost it. He began to cry. Two of their young ones were in the med bay with a rare virus, one that only a few medics knew how to handle, one being Krypto, but Krypto had been gone.

"What's happened?" Hurricane told his mate about their two sick babies. Krypto rushed to the med bay after giving his mate a kiss. Hurricane collapsed to the ground once Krypto left. This had all been so much, and to see his babies so sick was draining on poor Hurricane. Krypto pulsed love to his mate and went to help their babies.

The two precious babies were isolated completely from each other and everything else. Krypto was angered that no one had called him. And when he went to see the two – they were barely hanging on. He realized that something was wrong, more so than just a virus – someone was trying to destroy his little family. Hurricane was more depressed than normal and had been isolated, his babies were isolated even from each other. Something wasn't right and he knew it. Krypto had had previous issues with one of the medics on staff wanting to take over as the chief medic of the base, and Krypto realized that was now coming back to bite him in the aft.

Krypto growled he would deal with the matter but first he put his babies together and began treating them and set it where only he could do the administrations. The two little ones immediately reacted to the soft gentle touch and pulsed love to Krypto. They curled together and slept for the first time in days. He pulsed love to his children and got them stable. At home, hurricane balled, as those weren't the only children in trouble, they were just the most critical. In fact, Hurricane had found the sparklings had been removed from him though why he didn't know and he hadn't told his mate yet.

Krypto once his children were stable he started to check and find out what had happened in his absence. He didn't like what he learned and he was enraged. And everyone in the base knew, except Krypto's nemesis, that it was unwise to piss off the seeker medic. Krypto hissed a dangerous, deadly hiss. Oh his nemesis was screwed if not offline once he was done. It was now no wonder why poor Hurricane was so distraught.

Krypto went on the hunt. His nemesis was in with the leader of the base. The leader was a good leader, but easily bullied by the stupid medic. Krypto knew he would have to have a solid game plan to take this bot down. Krypto knocked and was soon inside. The seeker's nemesis acted all concerned and appropriate in front of the leader, making things harder for Krypto.

Krypto produced the evidence he had found. "There was no reason for my children to be taken from my mate or the neglectful treatment of my two little ones sick in the med bay."

The leader studied the evidence and had the bad medic locked in the brig. "I can't do anymore with him until I discuss this with the Prime, but for now, I will see that your sparklings are returned to you" the leader stated.

"Allow me" Krypto said and commed his brothers.

Keeper, though off, took this one personally. "Rebuild or terminate this bot, I will not have my own family harassed" Keeper told the leader, who hadn't realized that Krypto was Keeper's brother.

"Yes prime, it will be done"

At home, hurricane was still in a state of shock and shambles. He missed his babies and his mate. Krypto had his babies sent to his mate right away. When the babies were returned, Hurricane was worried that they would get taken again, and so he punched all the mechs who returned the babies. He wasn't going to tolerate this again. They left quickly and Krypto said he and his mate would decide the bots fate. Hurricane felt a bit better but he was still angry, still hurt.

Krypto came home and told his mate everything. "We decide his fate, reprogrammed or death"

'Any limits on what we can do in the reprogramming part?" Hurricane asked, not sure of what to choose even if he was livid.

"I don't think so"

"What do you think we should do, love?" hurricane asked.

"I don't know but if we choose reprogramming it has to be the perfect reprogramming"

"If you could reprogram him, how would you do it?" Hurricane asked.

"I guess make him a pleasure bot and give him to someone but who would want him?"

"Send him to Hook, he ought to have fun with him" Hurricane stated, shivering as he mentioned the name. Hook was disturbing to the combat copter.

"Let me check with him first then we will go from there" Krypto said and commed Hook. Hurricane nodded, and went to see his babies.

"Hey Hook, can we talk for a minute?" Krypto asked the old decepticon.

Hook had lost his mate recently and his children were elsewhere. "Sure thing" hook replied.

"I know you recently lost your mate, I was wondering if you ought to like company of a pleasurable kind?"

"You best not be toying with me young one" hook stated, intrigued by the proposition already.

"I'm not toying with you" Krypto said and explained the situation. "If you don't want him then he will be offlined more than likely"

Hook listened. "I'll take him but on condition" hook sated and told Krypto exactly how he wanted the bot programmed.

"Ok Hook if that's how you want him, want him to still be a mech?"

"Yes as I can do my own experiments with that as I am a retired medic" hook stated.

"Okay Hook, I'll comm Soundwave to see if he's free to do the reprogramming"

"Thank you for considering an old fart like me" hook stated having survived the loss of two mates.

"You're welcome Hook and it was Hurricane's idea to ask you because I wasn't sure who would want him"

"I always liked Hurricane, even though I know I scare him. Please thank him for me" hook stated gratefully.

"I will Hook and I'll let you know when your bot is ready"

"Can't wait. Keep me informed. Hook out." Krypto then put a comm into Soundwave explaining what was going on and what was needed. Soundwave was more than happy to help.

With kisses and love to his family he made the trek to the other base to reprogram the bot the way Hook wanted. It didn't take long before Wave had the bot ready for Hook including a new name. Krypto called Hook who came. "So where is he?" Soundwave brought the remodeled bot out and he reacted as programmed which was exactly how Hook had expected him to react.

"State your name" hook said.

"My name is loader" the mech replied, "How may I serve you?"

"You will see to my needs"

"Yes sir" Loader stated, just a glint in the optic left to show the fact that Hook knew this bot didn't want to be like this but had no choice. Hook smiled, as the bot appeared to be perfectly suited for all of his needs.

"Excellent, thanks Krypto give my regards to everyone. Come Loader, we're leaving." The bot followed, unable to disobey Hook.

Hook took him home. "First, I'm in need you will prepare me and yourself." The bot nodded and did as asked. The bot made sure to spend a great amount of time carefully preparing his master while he spent very little time preparing himself, as he was programmed to be horny all the time, though he would only extend his spike when Hook commanded it.

"Are you prepared" hook wanted to know.

"Yes my valve is dripping, my aft port is exposed, and my spike awaits your command. To let you know sir, I have not been with a bot before, I am virgin metal, but I will take whatever you give me and enjoy it" Loader stated, another small flash in the optic obvious to Hook, who took delight in it.

"Well since your virgin metal I'll go easy on you" hook said. "Lay down and spread"

'one more thing I must say" Loader stated, though it was obvious he didn't want to, "I am capable and willing to carry sparklings should you choose you want them."

"Excellent" hook said. "Open wide." Loader did as asked and even added a bit of "come hither" to it, hoping yet not hoping to entice Hook. Hook prepared loader before teasing his valve with his spike.

Loader begged Hook for the spike. "Do you wish that I continue to beg for you, oh my wonderful master?"

"You may" hook said. "Let me hear you"

And while begging, Loader did something he didn't realize he could do – his voice changed. His voice turned into Megatron's when Megatron was in need, as Krypto had put both Megatron and Hook's other mate's voice into Loader's systems so that Hook could do whatever he wanted. Hook froze when he heard Megatron's voice. That voice he hadn't heard in a long, long time.

Loader felt the hesitation, and his voice returned to normal. "Have I offended you master?" Loader asked.

"No..." hook said keeping his shaking under control. Hearing that voice bringing back so many memories. All the times he spent with Megatron.

"I can play whoever you want me to play, master. Just tell me" Loader stated.

"Just be you" hook said after a few moments.

"Yes sir" loader stated. Hook managed to get himself under control and started to make love to Loader. He was going to have a chat with Krypto. Krypto, to his credit, had talked to Crasher and Kit who had been pleasure bots and had learned that one trick that always helped was for a pleasure bot to sound like past lovers. And that was what Krypto had tried to do for hook. But in the meantime, Loader waited patiently for hook to take him.

Hook took loader, this way and that and after exhausting loader into recharge hook commed Krypto. "Krypto here' the seeker medic responded.

"Krypto what the slag did you do with Loader?"

'What do you mean – he was programmed exactly as you asked" Krypto replied.

"I don't remember asking for Megatron's voice"

'One thing all pleasure bots have to know is all the voices of a bot's previous lovers. It was reported to me that you were first bonded to Megatron. We had to find a rare data track to add that voice, to make sure he had it in his repertoire. We didn't expect for him to use it" Krypto stated.

"I want it gone do you hear me" hook said. "You had no right"

"All you have to say to him is delete Megatron's voice, and it will be completely gone" Krypto stated, thankful he had added that command in.

"If it doesn't you will hear from me again, any other surprises I need to know about?"

"I can't think of any. He can sound like the mate you just lost, he can carry sparklings, and he is programmed to answer all queries honestly" Krypto stated.

"Wait he can sound like...does the same command work to delete it"

"Yes" Krypto assured the old medic.

''Good, then when he wakes those voices are gone" hook said.

"Yes. They were only added after other former pleasure bots were talked to and it was told that some customers liked hearing their lovers' voices. It was not meant to anger you" Krypto stated.

"Megatron is forever lost to me, I knew when I bonded with him that when the war came to a head that if the Deceptions lost he would be lost to me. You never should have put his voice into Loaders reprogramming without checking with me"

"Forgive me, Hook. I just wanted you happy" Krypto stated.

"The only thing that will make me happy is being with Megatron again, we complimented each other in a way not many would understand. Even with my sweet second mate, we were happy but it was not the same." Krypto was silent as bringing Megs back could end this time of peace.

"Don't you think I know what's going through your mind? Don't you think I realize what would happen if Megatron returned? It will never stop my longing for him"

"Please just enjoy the bot" Krypto stated feeling bad for what he had done.

All Hook would promise is he would try and ended the comm before he went off on the poor bot who had just wanted to do something nice. He understood that he really did but hearing Megatron's voice it made him want to submit to his lover but then his processor reminded him Megatron was dead. Hook drank some energon rubbing his face. Not realizing Loader had woken Hook played a few images he had of himself with Megatron.

Loader felt what was coming off his master, and wanting to pleasure the bot, he came up from behind and started talking like Megatron. "I have missed you my precious sparkling maker" loader stated in Meg's voice before Hook had had a chance to get rid of the voice.

Hook trembled hearing that voice. "Megatron...oh my love..."

'Well, well…open for me and let me feel that wet valve on me" The voice stated. Hook trembled and opened for his lord.

"I told you I would always come back for you…especially that sweet valve of yours" the voice stated. Hook was too far into the fantasy to recognize Loader's touch as anything but Megatron's touch. And with seeing the valve open, Loader inserted his thick spike deep into Hook's valve.

Hook moaned feeling the spike inside of him. "I've missed you so...I've needed you for so long...oh my lord...Megatron..."

There was a slight chuckle, "So eager, my little pet…so eager" The voice stated.

"Yesss...I'm sorry for failing you...for not saving our son..." Hook said remembering their son that had did such terrible things that he had been executed. Hook knew there would have been nothing he could have done to save him though short of reprogramming.

"Worry not….he lives…." The voice stated, chuckling. "But enough of that, it is time to ravish you like there is no tomorrow" The voice stated.

"Yesss...please my lord please..."

Loader fisted his master's spike just the way Megatron used to and drove Hook wild. The very small part of him that was still aware decided that maybe this wasn't such a bad thing to have in his pleasure bot. That part though wasn't getting through as Hook was just so pleasure shot right then lost in his fantasy.

"Tell me, my pet, what is on your eager little spark..." the voice stated as the spike thrusted deep inside of Hook.

"I've missed you my lord...so much I wish I could carry...but I am far too old to survive it"

The voice chuckled. "Then let me carry our sparklings" Megatron's voice stated. Hook was too far gone to notice what his true mate had just stated. All hooks pleasure addled processor caught was sparklings and he released his spark. Loader released his spark, as he knew what was required of him, and soon Loader became sparked as both overloaded and overloaded hard. Hook crashed into a brief recharge after yelling out Megatron's name.

Loader quickly cleaned up his master, got them back to the berth room and then snuggled, waiting for hook to wake up. When hook woke he was a little disoriented and said Megatron as he woke. Loader wasn't sure what to do, as the last time he used this voice without having had Hook distracted, hook had reacted badly. Slowly hook came back to his senses and it dawned on him what had happened.

'Forgive me master" Loader stated. "If you want to delete that program, you are more than welcome to"

"I don't know, I must think for a while'

"I am here for your pleasure, whatever you say goes" Loader stated. Hook was sorely tempted to test that but didn't feel up to it right then. Loader held Hook possessively yet gently, as the bot seemed to read that Hook enjoyed that after interfacing. Hook said nothing but relaxed a little bit. Loader noticed the bot relaxing and held him closely, tightly, and possessively knowing that at any time, Hook could order him to do otherwise. Hook offlined his optics for a time. Loader just held his master, hoping he had done the right thing. Hook got up after a while to do this and that and told Loader what he wanted him to do.

Loader did as asked, no matter what it was, as he didn't want to be rejected. Hook told him to rest when he needed and refuel. Loader refueled and kept in tip top shape, hoping to earn his master's love, at least a little bit of it.


	59. Chapter 59

After some time hook told loader to prepare himself. Loader did as asked and prepared himself. Hook got a toy and had loader get his valve ready. Loader did as asked. When he was ready hook teased the valve with a small vibrator. Loader moaned softly. Hook eased the spike in and locked it in place. ''Close your valve and enjoy the ride." Loader closed his valve and tried to enjoy the ride. This wasn't the most pleasant thing, but anything to get his master's attention.

Hook noticed and stopped the vibrator. "Open your valve." Loader opened his valve, unaware that he was sparked, and let hook take the toy out. "Do you feel alright?" Loader didn't answer right away, as he didn't want Hook to reject him because he was less than perfect. "Well" hook said. Loader looked down and away as he shook his head "no." Hook got his scanner and started to examine Loader. Loader just let Hook do as the old medic saw fit.

"You're sparked." Loader didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, so he kept his optics averted. "It's alright" hook said.

"Are you sure, sir?" Loader asked, optics still averted.

"I'm sure." Loader nodded, still looking down and away. "I'm not upset"

Loader looked up. 'Do you wish that I continue to carry them?"

"Yes, I am not a sparkling killer."

"Then I will carry them….lo….sir" Loader stated.

"Hook is fine"

"Yes….Hook" Loader stated.

"That's better." Loader nodded, he wanted to kiss Hook but he held back, as he was still not Hook's equal. "You may kiss me." Loader craned forward and placed a gentle peck on Hook's cheek, as he didn't think it would be right to kiss the bot on the lips unless Hook initiated it. "Do you need anything?" Loader shook his head, even though he wanted love, not interfacing, just love. "You must talk to me"

"I have no right to ask of you…." Loader stated. Hook gently encouraged him to continue.

"…to share a little love with me" Loader stated quietly.

"I can do that I think." Loader, for the first time ever, smiled.

"Now rest a bit." Loader nodded, feeling better now that he knew Hook wasn't going to reject him. Hook made sure he was comfortable. Loader soon fell into recharge. Hook finally felt like he was no longer alone.

Meanwhile, back at the moon base, Hurricane was loving on all his babies, as he had missed them so much. Krypto smiled and just watched protecting them. They still had two sick ones in the med bay, but those two were slowly healing now that Krypto had returned. Krypto kissed his babies and hurricane and went back to the med bay. His babies were getting better but they still needed to be quarantined. Krypto got cleaned and spent time with them. The two little ones responded to their daddy. They cooed softly. "Daddy loves you and soon you can go home to mommy" Krypto said lovingly.

The two squeaked a bit, happy that they at least were together all the time, though both were eager to go home. "That's right babies soon." The two were happy to hear the warm voice but they refused to separate, as under the area not laid on was a hot plate that the reprogrammed medic had left, hoping to kill the little ones, but it had malfunctioned – not lighting up the blankets, but making the area too hot to lie on. Krypto thought something was odd and got to looking and quickly rectified that problem. "Oh babies daddy is so sorry this happened to you."

The two were quick to forgive their daddy and hugged him as best they could before he saw their wings, which showed damage as well. "Oh babies, daddy will fix you'' he said and got to work carefully treating their wings. Both sat still as they felt their dad's hands on them. Both purred softly, as they were glad to feel the pain subside. "That's my good babies" Krypto said lovingly. Both soon fell asleep, though not bundled up together, as they slept free of fear. Krypto checked for any other surprises. Thankfully, there were no further surprises. Krypto let his babies sleep.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Bee was getting bigger, though he didn't feel like he was carrying seven little ones. Dive smiled seeing bees cute little slight bump. Bee was now starting to show, and smiled at his own cute little sparkling bump. "Hard to believe I am carrying seven, eh Dive?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, but you're still adorable"

"Says you" Bee stated.

"And Ratchet"

"Speaking of Ratchet, he was supposed to check up on them today. I wonder where he is at" Bee stated. Bee knew something was off, as Ratchet wasn't home when he said he would be.

"I don't know" dive said and tried comming Ratchet. Bee just waited, hoping something wasn't keeping Ratchet.

"He's not answering, I'll go look for him." Bee just nodded. He didn't like being left alone, but he knew he had no choice, or so he thought.

"First though I'm going to take you to Jazzmin"

"Thank you love' bee stated in relief. Dive nodded and took bee to Jazzmin and went looking for Ratchet. Ratchet was taking care of something in the med bay, having forgotten about the time.

Dive sighed in relief. "Ratchet"

Ratchet looked up, having just finished fixing up some damage on a bot, and wondered why Dive was not at home with Bee. "Dive? What are you doing here?"

"Bee was worried when you didn't come home when you said, so I took him to jazzmins." Ratchet checked his chrono and then swore, he had meant to be home an hour ago.

''Come let's go get bee and go home." Ratchet nodded and left the med bay in the care of Reactor. Dive knocked and they went in. Jazzmin let them in and Bee practically ran to Ratchet, hugging the bot closely, as he had been worried. "I'm so sorry I worried you, I lost track of time"

"I just worry as no one seems to know what to predict with the little ones I am carrying" Bee stated.

"I know, come let's get you home and I'll examine you." Bee nodded and walked home with his mates, excited to see what will come of Ratchet's scans. Ratchet had bee lay down on the berth and started his scans. Bee tried to hide his horniness as the scans of the babies always made him horny. Ratchet showed them the scans as he took them. Bee smiled, as the scans showed seven healthy sparklings. "They are just fine." Bee purred in happiness.

"And you're such a cute mama." Bee blushed and purred more as he was horny. "How do you want it?"

"Doesn't matter" Bee stated.

"Bee this is for you." Bee purred as he wanted to be pleasured. Dive rubbed bees sparkling bump. Bee opened up his valve and aft port as well as revealed his spike. Ratchet and dive smiled and gently worked their mate. Bee enjoyed the attention.

"Who do want where bee'

"Dive in…ugh…my valve….ratchet….in my…ugh…ngh….my aft" Bee stated, totally pleasure shot. They moved bee a bit and they slid into him. Bee moaned in pleasure as his mates took him. They were gentle and loving as they took bee. Bee quickly got close to overloading. They stroked and petted encouraging bee to overload.

'Overload…inside me…please" bee stated, knowing that once his mates' lube hit his insides, he would have the large overload he needed. They thrust a bit more before overloading. Feeling their hot lube inside him, Bee soon overloaded. He was happy he had such loving mates. They cleaned him and themselves up and fed bee energon.

"Thank you loves' Bee whispered between sips of energon.

"You're welcome, do you need anything?"

"For these little ones to continue remaining healthy" bee stated.

"I believe they will all be fine, now rest sweet mama." Bee nodded and soon fell into recharge. Ratchet kissed Dive and they snuggled on either side of bee. Bee curled into the two, and soon, all three were deep in recharge, systems aware in case their sleeping sparklings needed anything.

Elsewhere sunny was taking care of rave and chance. Chance stopped his whining about staying in the room after he saw that bot that wanted to rip the sparklings out of him and his mate. Chance made sure he and rave stayed safe and stayed in the room. Keeper granted both time off and also monitored the situation to make sure Chance and rave stayed safe. Sunny did his best to keep them comfortable. Rave was easier to keep comfortable than Chance, as Chance was bigger. "Can I get either of you anything?" Sunny asked.

Rave shook his head, but Chance nodded, "Can I have a massage?" Chance asked, pain and tension driving him nuts.

"Of course, any specific spot bothering you the most?"

"My back and my aft" Chance stated. It took a minute for Sunny to remember that Chance no longer really had a "valve" but his aft port was his valve as well as his aft port. Sunny nodded and got chance on his side and started to rub. Chance purred, as it felt good. Rave smiled, as it was rare to hear Chance purr. Sunny smiled wanting to relax chance. Chance rarely if ever let his guard down, even at home, but this was getting Chance to lower that wall just a bit, which was why Chance was purring.

"Feel good love?" Sunny asked. Chance nodded, this was relaxing him quite a bit. "Good I'm glad" sunny said.

"Thank you love' chance stated, giving Sunny a kiss after Sunny finished.

Sunny kissed back. "You're welcome, can I do anything else for either of you?"

"Can you check on Sides?" Chance asked. Sunny nodded and commed his brother. Sides couldn't reply as he was fighting with a bot who was trying to take him away, the same one that chance had seen the other night when the four had gone for a walk. Sunny, worried, left quickly. Sides continued to fight, the twin link pulsing out where he was at. Sunny broke into a run to his brother. When Sunny got there, he recognized the bot from his nightmares – as Primus had been warning the bot all along.

Sunny without thinking ran and tackled the bot. "Get away from my brother!" Sunny yelled. The bot didn't expect the sneak attack and was soon bleeding energon from Sunstreaker stabbing the bot in the backside. Sides attacked from the front, each knowing what the other was going to do.

After what seemed like hours but was only minutes the bot was still. The twins ripped open the chest plates and spark chamber, releasing the poisoned spark to Primus. Both were weak, but felt better now that the threat to their family no longer existed. Sunny went to get up but stumbled to the ground. Sides stumbled as well, and Chance, feeling something was wrong, commed Fader to check on the lambos. Fader got them laying down and on a drip. "They're weak'' Fader said over comm to chance.

"Please, save them Fader, Rave and I need them, as we are both sparked" chance stated. Fader said he would and examined them. Neither were fatally wounded, but both had wounds that would need to be tended to in the med bay. Fader got them settled and treated them. Both were glad it was Fader taking care of them, as Fader was a good medic.

''You two will be fine." Both nodded, but then it was obvious both were worried about their mates.

"I'll examine them when I'm done with you."

'Thank you" Sunny stated, relieved. Sides nodded, relieved as well.

"You're welcome, you can to home when the drip is done." Both nodded, and commed their mates to let them know they would be home soon. Chance and rave pulsed love back, happy that both were safe.

Fader went with them home when the drips were done. "Exam time" Both Rave and Chance nodded and prepared to get examined. Chance of course, told of his condition, to make sure fader was aware of it.

Fader nodded and kept that in mind as he scanned. "You're both doing fine." All four were glad to hear that news and thanked Fader for his time. "You're welcome, comm if you need anything."

"Will do" sunny replied, happily. Fader nodded and left sunny hugged chance and rave happily relieved for more than one reason.

"I am so glad and relieved that you both are still in one piece" stated Chance as he hugged all three of his mates and Rave concurred.

"The bot from my nightmare, that was him hurting sides, who tried to get the two of you"

"But he no longer is a threat, my loves" chance stated as he comforted Sunny and Sides.

"I couldn't let any of you be hurt" sunny said.

"We appreciate that love, we really do" rave stated, as he gently stroked Sunny's cheek. Sunny leaned into the touches. They were all glad that they were safe once more.

Meanwhile, Keeper was slowly recovering in the med bay. Saber and kit were with him. "I'm sorry, my loves' Keeper whispered, not liking how weak he was at the moment.

"Don't be we just want you well." Keeper nodded, his gentle manner, just like his father, still shining through despite being sparked with six sparklings.

"How do you feel?" Kit asked.

"Tired and like I want these little ones out as soon as possible" Keeper stated.

"Very soon now" saber said. Keeper nodded before a slight grimace appeared on his face. Keeper was stoic when it came to pain much of the time, and so a grimace was significant and Kit and Saber both knew it. Kit called for a medic to come quickly. Firesong and Fader came over, as they could see that the quiet leader was prepping to spark his six, large sparklings.

"Just keep breathing brother" Fader said as they checked his progress. Fader was shocked to realize that the first sparkling was already crowning. Keeper had slowly been leaking oil for a while and no one had thought anything of it. Now that Keeper was sparking, Fader as well as the others were amazed just how quiet Keeper was as he sparked these little ones. Fader spread his brother's legs a bit. "Push keeper." With a small groan, Keeper pushed out the first sparkling, a huge mech seekerling.

"Good keeper, one down five to go." Saber and Kit were surprised by the size of the little one, but they soon focused on Keeper as the large bot began to push out the second of his three sparklings in his chamber, a femme semi. Fader encouraged his brother to push hard. Keeper was slowly getting tired, but continued to push. Saber and kit pulsed strength as Fader encouraged his brother. With the support, Keeper popped out sparkling number 3, another large femme. Now it was time for the protoforms for the triplets on Keeper's spark.

"I know you're getting tired brother but you're almost done'' Fader said. The last three sparklings quickly came off of Keeper's powerful spark and went into three mechling protoforms that had been created for them. Fader and Firesong were amazed at the size of all six little ones.

"We're so proud of you" saber and kit said. Keeper nodded before falling into recharge, as he was exhausted. Saber and kit stayed for a time before going home.

Several hours later, Keeper felt more like himself and was able to get up off the berth without any trouble. His mates came and took him and the six sparklings home. Once at home, Keeper loved the little ones, but he was eager to get back to work after having been off for so long. Problem was, Fader wasn't quite ready to clear his brother for that.

"Fader wants you to take a few more days" saber said. Keeper nodded, he understood Fader's reasoning. They kissed keeper and got him to rest. And while keeper rested, news of the Prime's sparking soon reached over all of Keeper's family and many of the bots at the base of the prime. Bots sent congratulations and family came by. Flasher was probably most relieved as it meant that soon, he would no longer have to be Prime for his twin. He couldn't wait but didn't slack off. Optimus and Mirage, upon hearing the news, were thrilled and passed their congratulations along as well. Optimus was tired and a bit restless but tried to keep his mind occupied. Mirage did his best to work with his mates, happy that Keeper would soon return to his post.

"We love you Mirage" Optimus said and would be happy when they sparked.

"I love you too and the babies ought to come soon enough" Mirage stated pulsing love to both his mates. They returned the pulses trying to rest not know they would be sparking shortly. Mirage remained close by, having a feeling that something might happen.

A couple hours later it was Pincer who cried out first as his oil broke. Mirage was close by, and he began to comfort Pincer while assessing Optimus and calling two medics to come. Pincer was whimpering as pain moved through him. Optimus let out soft grunts as his oil hadn't fully broken. Firesong and EMT came running to help, as both knew that Mirage calling only meant one thing - the sparklings were coming. They could see pincer was ready and went to him first to open him up. Mirage remained calm though he was extremely worried. Pincer was quickly prepped and was opened up to get to the precious life within him. Mirage didn't like that he was pushed away but he understood. Quickly they pulled a little mech out of pincer. Optimus holding Mirages hand as his body made ready. Mirage pulsed love to his mates.

A few minutes later a little femme was pulled from pincers body and she squalled about coming out of her warm place. Mirage and Optimus smiled even though both knew Optimus was in extreme pain. Optimus was trying his best not to cry out in pain as it intensified and he was about to push. Mirage smiled until Optimus's hand squeezed Mirage's hand extremely tight. Optimus's optics met Mirages and he finally cried out as he could hold back no longer and pushed. Mirage pulsed love as EMT came to help out Optimus. Optimus pushed again and again working to get the first sparkling out. Problem was the little one didn't want to come out.

Optimus tried pushing as hard as he could and shook his head. "Won't come..." Mirage was worried and hoped the medics would do something.

EMT got Firesong to come over. "The sparkling won't come out and I'm not finding the cord preventing it."

Firesong came over, felt around and realized the issue - the sparkling was breech. Though it was painful, firesong pushed the sparkling back up where it turned around and started coming out the right way. Optimus groaned and pushed again. This time it was easier to push the reluctant little one out. Optimus practically sobbed in relief when the sparkling finally slipped out. Mirage pulsed love knowing his mate still had more to spark. Optimus had a few-minute reprieve before he started to push again. Mirage did his best to help while Firesong and EMT worked on the sparklings, making sure they were all healthy and coming out as they should.

Soon the second sparkling started out and it was bigger than the last one. Firesong wasn't liking where this was going, as the potential for the last one to be even bigger was extremely high as well as potentially extremely dangerous to Optimus. Optimus was getting tired but knew he had one more to go. Firesong scanned Optimus and realized one thing, there was no way Optimus was going to spark the last one without it being removed surgically, as Optimus's systems were too small.

"Do what you must..." Optimus groaned.

Firesong nodded and with EMT's help, the last, a huge mech sparkling, one that was the size of keeper when Keeper was at two or three years old, was removed from Optimus's chamber. Optimus feel back tiredly. All were in shock at just how the former leader could carry such a big sparkling.

"I think we know why I was so big"

"I would say so" Mirage stated, in shock.

"Can I have some energon" Optimus asked.

"Let me start you on a drip and then you can drink some" Firesong stated. Optimus nodded sore as all get out and drained. Mirage snuggled up to Optimus, as did Pincer, and both pulsed love. He pulsed back not strong enough to do much else even he was amazed at the size of the sparkling.

Seeing that the three parents weren't ready to keep the sparklings at home, Firesong and EMT returned to the med bay with the precious little ones. Thankfully, the last one out of Optimus, had a very gentle, patient, and kind personality. Optimus was way too exhausted to protest and they were soon all in recharge.

Elsewhere, Highrider was watching over his little ones, excited that he had found his true love. He smiled as they played and knew Firesong would be home soon. The little ones kept Highrider busy, and before the bot knew it, his mate had returned – completely exhausted. 'What's wrong, love?" Highrider asked.

"Two sparklings and the last sparkling was enormous." Highrider didn't ask any further and began pampering his mate, unknowingly with the help of their little ones who were copying as best they could what Highrider was doing. Highrider eventually caught them and smiled, but let them help.

The little ones were eager to help and climbed up on Firesong's lap, showering their daddy with hugs and kisses. Firesong smiled and kissed each of their tiny helms. All three giggled as they enjoyed kisses from daddy.

"My sweet babies" he said hugging them.

"Our sweet babies" Highrider gently corrected his mate.

Firesong smiled. "Ours, after so long." Highrider smiled broadly, as it felt so good to hear that the little ones were "theirs' and no one else's.

"I'm so happy Primus brought us together again.

'As I am, my sweet" Highrider stated, stealing a kiss. Firesong kissed back content. A collective "eeewww' came from the little ones, as they were trying to be funny. Firesong and Highrider chuckled. The little ones giggled as they were tickled by their parents.

"Silly little ones"

'Yes, they are very silly, but they are definitely our silly little ones' Highrider stated, so happy about things had gone as of recently.

"That they are" Firesong said smiling. Soon enough, the little ones started to tire and Highrider put them down for a nap.

When that was done Firesong pulled Highrider to him gently. Highrider allowed himself to be pulled into his mate's. "What's on your mind, love?" Highrider asked.

"I want to spend some time with you"

Highrider smiled. 'Tell me how you wanted to spend time with me, sweet spark."

"I would like to see how flexible you are"

'Sounds lovely" Highrider purred. Firesong smiled and led his mate to their room. Highrider followed his mate, wanting to make sure Firesong enjoyed this as well. Firesong started slow and laid his mate down and kissed up and down. Highrider moaned in delight. Firesong carefully lifted Highrider's leg up and started licking inner thigh. Highrider moaned, as Firesong hit each hot spot. Firesong while playing with the inner thigh slowly raised Highrider's leg more, watching for any signs of pain or discomfort.

Once the leg was past a certain height, Highrider grimaced as it was too painful. It was left over abuse from the monster that he had been bonded to that had gone undiagnosed. Firesong noticed and immediately lowered the legs and kissed it soothingly. Highrider appreciated his mate stopping and then trying to ease the pain. "Does it hurt too bad to continue?" Firesong asked not wanting to hurt his mate.

"No….but please don't lift it that high again, love…'Highrider answered, wanting more pleasure. Firesong nodded and continued to worship his mate. Highrider tried to give his mate pleasure as well but it seemed like Firesong dodged each touch.

"This is for you my love just relax and enjoy" Firesong said kissing his mate deeply. Highrider moaned, he wanted to return the favor to his mate, but seeing that Firesong wanted to spoil him, Highrider opened himself up to his mate. He now trusted his mate to be gentle and loving to him. Firesong took his time and spoiled his mate. It took every ounce of willpower that Highrider had to keep his spark in his spark chamber, as he wasn't ready to carry any more sparklings at the time being.

"Do I need to stop?"

"No, just…ugh…just please don't call my spark out…I am …ugh…ngh….not ready to carry again" Highrider stated.

"I won't my love" Firesong said and concentrated on bringing his mate to overload. Highrider smiled, and his spark settled down. And overload was slowly building up inside Highrider. "Come for me when your close my darling, I want to hear you cry out with pleasure." Soon Highrider was moaning in pure pleasure and calling out Firesong's name as he overloaded. Firesong overloaded as well and held his mate close. Highrider felt loved as his mate held him close. He had wanted this for so long.

"Did I hurt you love? Other than stretching your leg too far?"

"No my love' Highrider stated, panting and giving a quick kiss to Firesong. Firesong held him close and sang softly to him. Highrider listened and contentedly fell into recharge. Firesong smiled and soon drifted off alarms set for the sparklings.

Several days later, Keeper was back to being Prime, though he was taking things a little slow still, having sparked his six little ones only days ago. Fader made sure his brother didn't overdo it. "Frequent brakes and lots of energon" Fader said. Keeper nodded. He knew his brother was just looking out for him, but it was getting just a tad old. "You know I love you now behave or I'll make you go home"

Keeper smiled. "You are so much like mom" Keeper stated.

"Good, I try to be" Fader said smiling.

"How is EMT doing?" Keeper asked, knowing that his brother still had some trouble with the bot who was now his mate alongside Percy.

"He's a bit better, he's trying now I think"

"That is good to hear. I hope he starts feeling better being part of a family" Keeper stated.

"I hope so too but he has a long way to go"

"Just be patient with him. I had to be patient with Saber, and now he is a loving member of the family. Work with EMT the best you can, you might surprise yourself with the result" Keeper stated.

Fader nodded. "We're trying"

"I know you are, Fader, I know" Keeper stated, sounding much like their father.

"You sound like dad."

Keeper laughed. "I guess we both know who we were close to as we grew up" Keeper stated.

Fader nodded. "Take it easy, I gotta get back"

"Will do, and let me know if I can help you in any way" Keeper stated as he let his brother go back to the med bay. Fader went back to work. Keeper was surprised at just how much Flasher had done to make sure that when Keeper got back, there wouldn't be a lot of "backup" work to do. And seeing that everything was taken care of, keeper headed home. Saber and kit were taking care of the sparklings.

Keeper soon arrived home to two very tired sparkmates and lots of sleeping sparklings and younglings. Keeper began to gently pick of the little ones and put them in their berths. Kit and Saber were surprised but grateful for the help Keeper was giving them. "We didn't think you would be home so soon"

"Flasher went above and beyond while he took over for me and Fader told me not to work too long" Keeper stated, gently placing a kiss on both of his mates' helms.

"We're happy" they said and kissed back. Keeper smiled before he gently lifted up Kit first and brought him back to the berth before he came back and carried Saber to the berth. He wasn't doing it because he wanted to interface, he was doing it because he knew they were all tired.

"Thanks love"

'You are welcome loves" Keeper stated as he snuggled down with his mates, and after setting their programming to listen for sparklings, all three fell into a pleasant recharge.

Elsewhere scratch was spending time with ravage. Ravage was cleaning her kittens while Scratch was bringing energon over. Scratch purred. Five hungry kittens soon came over and waited for Scratch to set the bowl down for them. He set it down moved so they could get to it and brought another for ravage. Ravage licked and nuzzled her mate before she went to drink her energon. Scratch came over to Ravage, as he had brought enough for both of them, and the two adults lapped their energon out of one bowl while the five kittens lapped their special energon out of another bowl. Once all were fed, Ravage laid back down while keeping an optic on the little ones who were content to play with each other.

Scratch sat and watched them play. The two femmes played with each other while the three mechs played with each other. Scratch leaned down and licked ravage before watching again. Ravage soon fell into recharge, which the kittens knew, and they started misbehaving for Scratch. Now it was time for Scratch to step up and let it be known he was to be obeyed as well. Scratch went to them and hissed and gave them a low growl. Jewel listened and stopped, as did Revenge and Reverb, but Scavenge and the other little mech weren't ready to listen. Scratch gently so as to not actually hurt them got them on their backs and hissed again.

The last two mewled softly and submissively, as they were now ready to listen and were slightly trembling from the punishment. But the good thing was all five now knew that Scratch was to be listened to just like their mother Ravage. He let them up and gave them a nuzzle. All five little kittens soon came up to Scratch and nuzzled him gently. He nuzzled and licked them.

A couple hours later, Ravage woke and watched as Scratch played with the kittens. He let them tackle him. Ravage smiled as she watched the goings on. She wanted to see how he would handle things. He fell over and let them climb when they went too far he gave them a little growl. None of the little ones misbehaved, and Ravage was glad. Scratch saw ravage awake and purred at the kittens.

The kittens were careful to walk over, as they had learned long ago, Ravage didn't like to be jumped on or tackled. Ravage nuzzled each one, giving them licks. The kittens allowed Ravage to do as she saw fit. Ravage played with them. The kittens played nicely and were developing important skills as Ravage played with them.

Eventually the kittens got worn out. Scratch and Ravage put the little ones to bed before they decided to enjoy each other. Scratch started to lick ravage here and there. Ravage was in heat yet again, and purred as her mate licked her. She wanted him in her, but knew foreplay was needed so he wouldn't hurt her. Scratch smelled her but took his time. She lay on her side and revealed her soft underbelly, encouraging her mate to lick her. Scratch moved down and licked where she wanted him to.

Ravage was soon warmed up and presented herself to her mate. She was ready to be mounted. Scratch gave her another lick before mounting her. Ravage mewled as she felt her mate enter her. She was ready to carry again and hoped he was ready to give her more kittens. Scratch would give ravage whatever she wanted. Ravage released her spark as she felt her mate thrusting in and out of her warm, wet valve. Scratch saw and released his spark.

Primus decided that he was going to add more to the population, and when the two sparks connected, not only did Ravage become sparked, but Scratch became sparked as well. Both enjoyed the mating so much that neither saw what happened with their sparks. Scratch was going to be miserable when he found out. Ravage nuzzled her mate as best she could after they had overloaded and separated. She felt like he needed it. Scratch nuzzled her back. Ravage licked her mate gently. Scratch licked back. Ravage curled up next to her mate. She knew they would mate again soon, but she rested while she could.

Meanwhile, Mirage was working with all the little ones still left at home, which was quite a bit while Pincer and Optimus were elsewhere. Sky came by, as she figured her mother would need some help. "Hi mom, need help?"

"Yes, I could use some help, Sky, as there are more sparklings here than I can handle safely alone anymore" Mirage stated. "Dad and Pincer would be here but your father had to get checked out in the med bay and Pincer had to go to work." Sky nodded and got right to work helping her mother.

When Sky saw the large sparkling, she wondered how the heck any of her parents could have sparked that, as it was obvious by the way the little one act it was not as old as it looked. "Optimus had to have that one removed by C-section" Mirage stated.

"How in the world did dad carry that one?"

"I don't know, Sky, but that one is the same size Keeper was when Keeper was 2 or 3 years old and that one is only a few days old" Mirage stated, wondering just how big the bot was going to be.

"I wonder if he's going to be as big as Skyfire."

"I hope he only gets to be as big as Skyfire" Mirage stated hoping this one wouldn't get to be the same size as Omega Supreme. Sky nodded but suspected taller. Mirage worked hard and still felt behind and inadequate even as his eldest daughter helped him out. "Mom relax its okay" sky said and about then her dad got home from the med bay.

Mirage didn't feel like he could relax and Optimus was surprised to find Bluesky helping Mirage out, as Mirage had said he had it all covered, or Optimus never would have gone to the med bay while Pincer was at work.

"Oh love why didn't you say it would be too much, let me help you"

"I forgot I wasn't as young as I used to be" Mirage stated.

Optimus came and started helping. "We're both old bots made younger."

Mirage nodded. Sky looked at her parents. They looked so tired and then she got an idea – she would contact all her living siblings that were on the base and see if they could take some of the sparklings so that Pincer, Optimus and Mirage would finally get a chance to be together, just the three of them. "Do you two still need my help" she asked. Mirage shook his head no.

"We've got it sky thank you" Optimus said.

Sky nodded and soon left. And once away from her parent's quarters, she commed all her siblings that she could reach and asked them about her plan, to see what they would say.

"We didn't realize they were that worn down"

"Ya'll think we can help them out a bit, give them some time to recover?" she asked.

"Give us some time to arrange some stuff"

'Alright, just keep me informed and whatever you do, don't tell mom and dad we are doing this. And don't tell Pincer either" Bluesky stated. They all said they would keep quiet.

Meanwhile, on earth, Yellowjacket and his mate Dynamite were watching their little ones plus Jazzmin's little ones and ratchet and his mates' little ones. Dynamite was trying to take a nap as he had just worked the night shift and Yellowjacket was watching the little ones who actually were well behaved. Yellowjacket was happy and got the little ones settled on soft pillows and told them stories. The little ones were all intrigued by the stories that Yellowjacket told, and quietly sat and listened while Dynamite napped.

When he saw nodding off sparklings he tucked them in. Soon all the little ones were asleep and Dynamite was waking up. Yellowjacket brought him energon. "Thank you, love. How are the little ones doing?" Dynamite asked.

"All sound asleep''

Dynamite smiled. 'Good then you and I can have a few minutes alone" Dynamite stated, kissing his mate softly. Yellowjacket kissed back.

"I'd love to take you, love, but I think our "clanking" would wake up the little ones" Dynamite stated. Yellowjacket nodded not sure if he was in the mood even if they could face.

"But I would never take you love unless you were ready and in the mood, love" dynamite stated, kissing his mate again, to let his mate know he meant this with all his spark.

Yellowjacket kissed back. "Even if we could love I'm not in the mood"

'I understand love" Dynamite stated. He never wanted to pressure his mate, as both should have a say, and if Yellow wasn't up for it, Dynamite could live with that. That was one thing that Yellowjacket liked about his older mate, Dynamite never forced Yellowjacket's hand.

"Do you need more energon?"

"I think I have had plenty, love" Dynamite stated.

"Did you rest enough?"

"yep, and tonight I have the night off" Dynamite added, "As one of the other guards I trained needed to work tonight in order to get away from his angry sparkmate for a bit." Yellowjacket nodded and rested against his mate.

"You seem a little down today, love. Is something bothering you?" Dynamite asked.

"I'm okay, a bit tired"

"How about you take a nap and I will watch the little ones" Dynamite offered.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all love" Dynamite stated, kissing his mate. Yellowjacket kissed back and laid down. And while his mate napped, Dynamite watched the little ones. Yellowjacket was out even when the bulk of the sparklings were picked up. Dynamite didn't mind, as he kindly asked Jazzmin and Dive to take their sparklings for the night so he could rest with his mate. Both were more than happy to, and soon, Dynamite was able to slip into the berth and just hold his sleeping mate. Yellowjacket snuggled but didn't wake.

Dynamite soon fell into recharge and got a chance to snuggle with his mate, not worried about the sparklings, as they were in good hands. Yellowjacket finally started stirring the following morning. Dynamite woke when he felt his mate stirring. Yellowjacket woke with a small groan.

"Good morning, my love" Dynamite stated, kissing his mate softly.

"Morning" Yellowjacket said kissing back.

'Feeling better, love, after sleeping 18 hours?" Dynamite asked.

"How long?" Yellowjacket asked.

"18 hours, love. And don't worry about the sparklings, they are over at ratchet's and Jazzmin's places. They told me last night we could come to pick them up when we were ready" Dynamite stated. Yellowjacket nodded he couldn't believe how long he slept. "Feeling better, love?" Dynamite asked.

"A bit, I'm low." Dynamite quickly got some energon and fed his mate, hoping his mate would feel better once he was fully energized. It took several cubes for him to be fully refueled. Dynamite smiled when he saw his mate come back to being himself.

"Thank you" Yellowjacket said.

"You are very welcome my love" Dynamite replied.

"Sorry for not spending time with you"

'We snuggled overnight, and that was better than nothing, my love" Dynamite stated, once again proving sometimes an older mate was better than a younger mate. Yellowjacket nodded.

"Would you like some us time before we go pick up the little ones?" dynamite asked.

"That would be nice"

"You decide, my love. I will do whatever you want" Dynamite stated.

"I wouldn't mind a drive." Dynamite nodded and soon the two were outside and driving to only Yellowjacket knew where. Yellowjacket didn't have a particular spot he just wanted to go. Dynamite followed his mate. Being a little bigger, he was a little slower, but he still made sure to keep his mate in sight. The drive helped as Yellowjacket was starting to get into a funk. Dynamite smiled as he could feel his mate's spirit seem to lift.

Eventually Yellowjacket was ready to head back. Dynamite just did as his mate wanted, as he knew that if Yellowjacket was happy then things were good. "Come on love let's go home." Dynamite nodded and followed his mate home. He knew that right now it was important to do what Yellowjacket wanted to do. They got home and Yellowjacket snuggled against Dynamite. Dynamite smiled and held his mate tightly yet gently. He was glad that his mate felt better.

"You're so good to me even after I was such an aft to you"

"It's part of being in a bond, love. Not every moment is going to be easy or pleasant, but we can work through anything. Besides, you were very tired" Dynamite stated softly kissing his mate's lips. Yellow kissed back and snuggled. Dynamite smiled and held his mate closer.

"I do love you"

"And I love you, my dear. Are you ready to pick up the little ones or would you like a little more time just for the two of us?" Dynamite asked, leaving the decision up to Yellowjacket.

"Just a little more us time"

"As you wish, my love" Dynamite stated, staying close to his mate. Yellowjacket dozed a little bit. Dynamite just held his young mate, happy to have finally found love.

After some more hours, Yellowjacket said they should get the little ones. "You stay here. I will go collect our little ones" dynamite stated, kissing his mate before he left to go pick up their sparklings. Yellowjacket stretched a bit and cleaned up a little. Dynamite deliberately went a little slow, so that Yellowjacket had some time to himself.

And after about 45 minutes, Dynamite finally headed back home with the little ones. Yellowjacket was waiting to greet the sparklings. The little ones ran straight to mommy, and were hugging him tightly once daddy brought them home. Yellowjacket hugged each of them and kissed each helm. Dynamite stayed back, as he watched his little family. He loved them all and also didn't want to encroach upon the sparklings' time to bond with their mother.

Yellowjacket played with his little ones. Dynamite slipped quietly out of the room, as he could tell he wasn't needed at the moment and he went to work on fixing some things around the quarters. Things he had promised his mate he would fix. Yellowjacket didn't notice as the sparklings kept him occupied.

It was only once Yellowjacket hadn't seen his mate in several hours that he realized that dynamite was not enjoying this time with the sparklings. Yellowjacket felt a bit guilty and when he looked across the room, he saw that Dynamite had fixed something he had asked. And that was when Yellowjacket realized what had happened, while he had been playing, Dynamite had taken the time to fix things he had promised to fix rather than spoil Yellowjacket's time with the little ones.

"Love" yellowjacket called.

"Back here, hon" dynamite called, fixing a broken grate in the little ones' berth room.

Yellowjacket went and kissed his mate. "Thank you"

Dynamite turned around, and was surprised to find his mate behind him. "Welcome love. I have a few more things to fix" Dynamite stated.

"Would you like energon?" Yellowjacket asked.

"If you have time, but if not, it is no big deal" dynamite stated humbly. Yellowjacket kissed dynamite and got him some energon.

"Thank you, love. Please, enjoy time with the little ones while I finish fixing things up" Dynamite stated.

"I'm about to feed them and lay them down"

"Would you like my help with that love?" Dynamite asked as he continued to work.

"If you like love" yellowjacket said. Dynamite put away his tools and soon headed out to help his mate with the little ones. Yellowjacket handed him some of the sparkling energon. It didn't take long and soon Dynamite and Yellowjacket had the little ones asleep and in bed. Dynamite just smiled, not saying anything. Yellowjacket came and hugged his mate.

"You're a wonderful mother to them, my love" Dynamite finally whispered.

"Do you think so?" Yellowjacket asked.

'I know so love" Dynamite stated before softly kissing and hugging his mate. Yellowjacket snuggled into his mates arms.

"Tell me love, what is going through that wonderful processor of yours?" Dynamite asked.

"I want to make love with you but I'm not wanting more sparklings"

"Just to clarify love – do you not want to have any more right now, or you don't want to carry because if you don't want to carry, but you want more, I can carry for you' Dynamite stated.

"No more right now, I have hard enough time with our current little ones"

"I respect that, love, and I want to know that the offer always stands that should you not want to carry, I will carry for you' Dynamite stated.

"Thank you love" yellowjacket said.

"I will follow your lead love, that way you don't accidentally end up sparked" Dynamite stated.

"I want you to take me but no spark merging.'' Dynamite nodded in understanding before leading his mate to their berth. The older bot started out with gentle kisses and soft touches to pleasurable areas to help Yellowjacket feel loved and special. Yellowjacket arched into the touches. Dynamite guided his mate towards the berth continuing his gentle ministrations. Yellowjacket mewled softly as he was guided. The older bot gently lay his mate onto the bed, continuing the ministrations. "Open for me, once you are ready" Dynamite stated.

It didn't take too much longer and yellow opened. Dynamite started by licking his mate's valve to prep it for what was to come. Dynamite also rubbed and gently twisted his hand around Yellow's spike to enhance his mate's pleasure. Yellowjacket made all kinds of little sounds as he was prepped. Dynamite was thorough and careful, wanting to give his mate pleasure but not arouse him too much as dynamite knew his mate enough that if yellow got overly excited he would release his spark. And so, carefully and slowly, Dynamite gave his mate pleasure that would allow both their sparks to stay put. Yellow moaned and arched needing to feel his mate inside him.

Soon enough, Dynamite slipped his spike into his mate and kept the same sensual rhythm. Yellowjacket moaned softly and clung to his mate as they moved slowly. Slowly, overload soon gently washed over the two mates. "Thank you" yellowjacket panted.

"You are very welcome, my love" Dynamite replied, gently kissing his mate as he held the smaller bot close. Yellowjacket snuggled close. Both fell into a contented recharge, systems set to react should any of the little ones call.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Slugbug was heavily sparked, though he hardly showed. "Love do you need anything?" Slugbug didn't know how to answer that, as he wasn't used to being the one who needed help, he was used to offering help. Slugbug said nothing and merely sighed. "Energon? A rub?"

"I…I don't know" Slugbug finally got out. 'I am not sure what I want or need anymore, as my body feels so out of whack, even more so than when Primus takes over." Slugbug didn't want to add that he was a bit afraid to ask, not because he feared his mate, but because he hated feeling vulnerable and helpless.

"You can tell me anything"

"I just feel... so helpless and… and vulnerable" Slugbug stated, not sure how his mate would react. Striker sat down and held Slugbug close. Slugbug snuggled into his mate. He was hungry, tired, sleepy, moody, and horny – and he really didn't like how out of control he felt. And without realizing it, Slugbug was sending all this over to his mate who had sparked before and knew how best to address all the bombardment of emotions. Striker laid Slugbug down on pillows and gently caressed him slowly working him up. Slugbug let his mate caress him as it felt so good. He didn't know what was going on, but he trusted his mate to take care of him.

"Just let yourself feel" Striker said. Slugbug closed his optics and let his mate spoil him. With slow gentleness Striker brought Slugbug to several overloads and produced energon and fed him. Slowly, Slugbug began to feel better as his mate spoiled him.

"Let me know when your full" Striker said. It didn't take to long for though Slugbug was an adult, he was small in stature – not a minibot but just on the smaller side. He told his mate he was full and that he felt a bit dirty, as he was used to keeping himself very clean especially since his chassis and such were white and showed dirt like nothing else. Striker gave him a kiss and got cleanser, water and rags and began bathing his mate. The warm water and cleanser soon help soothe Slugbug's nerves.

Striker got the wax and waxed his mate also. Slugbug purred softly, as he hadn't been taken care of like this since he was a sparkling and Mirage helped him though several little episodes of illness as well as growing pains. "Feel good baby?"

"Yes, love" Slugbug stated.

"What else can I do for you?"

'Oil my hip sockets, knee joints, and ankle joints, as they are squeaky and feeling like they are sticking thanks to the extra weight" Slugbug stated, hoping he wasn't asking for too much.

"Of course baby" Striker said and got the oil and oiled the spots bug mentioned. The oil felt good on the sore joints. Slugbug purred softly once again, as he realized that he didn't have to always be the strong one. "I will take care of you anytime you need it"

"Thank you, so much" Slugbug stated.

"You're welcome my love, now you take a nice nap." Slugbug nodded and soon fell asleep in Striker's arms. Striker held him close. Slugbug slept peacefully. Striker smiled and settled in.

Several hours later, Slugbug woke, happy to be near his mate. "Feel better?" Striker asked waking. Slugbug kissed his mate right on the nose and then laughed. Striker smiled.

"I think we better go check on the little ones' Slugbug stated.

"You rest, I'll check." Slugbug nodded, used to things being the other way around. Striker came back with the little ones who snuggled with daddy. Slugbug gently rubbed each little ones' helm and kissed them as he could. He loved his little ones and was happy that Striker thought to bring them in.

"We love you" they said.

'And I love each and every one of you, my little ones" Slugbug stated, doing his best to hide some slight discomfort, as he had no idea that in a matter of hours in would be in the dreaded med bay, sparking. Striker kept a close eye on his mate.

A few hours later, Slugbug was in intense pain, though the only sign of it was a slight grimace on his face. His oil hadn't broken yet, but being a portal for Primus meant his structure was a little different as well as his systems were slightly different. His oil wasn't going to break – he was just going to have the little ones. "Come let me call the sitter and get you to the med bay." Slugbug nodded. He was not looking forward to going to the med bay.

"It will be okay and it's for safety" Striker said and soon was carrying his mate to the med bay.

In the med bay, Firesong had no idea why he had picked up this shift, as he usually never did and he wanted to be with his mate, but something compelled him to pick up this shift. He sat grumbling a bit as Striker brought his nervous and smaller mate in. Slugbug didn't look sick or anything, but it was going to be Firesong's expertise and wisdom from past years that would be the only thing that allowed Slugbug's sparklings to truly survive and not be stuck in the womb until the passed away.

"My mate is sparking, you have to help him." Fader looked at Slugbug and didn't believe Striker, as the signs weren't there, but Firesong came out and looked and realized that this was a rare sparking – one where the normal signs are often nonexistent and if the sparking mother isn't helped, they and their sparklings were at grave risk.

"Let me take this one" Firesong stated, while the young Fader went elsewhere.

Striker stayed next to his mate. "You're gonna be fine."

Firesong examined Slugbug. "You are fully dilated, my friend. It has been millennia since I have dealt with a sparking like this, but it is so rare, I am not surprised that fader didn't recognize the signs. You can only push when I say and you must stop when I tell you" Firesong stated firmly yet gently. Slugbug nodded. Striker took his mates hand and they listened to Firesong. Through careful guidance and through ancient wisdom gained, Slugbug finally manage to spark all three little mechs, all three looking much more like Wind striker than Slugbug.

"You did wonderfully" Striker told his mate. Slugbug smiled weakly, he was tired, sore and low on energy. Firesong gave them the mechs and hooked Slugbug up to a drip. Slugbug was glad to finally have the sparklings out of him.

"Thank you for taking them" Striker said kissing his mate.

"You are welcome love' Slugbug stated, healing much faster than most sparking bots.

Striker smiled at their new sons. "Beautiful"

"We still have to name them, love" Slugbug stated softly.

"That we do" Striker said. "Any ideas"

Slugbug looked at the first one, which unknowingly was a seeker though its wings would grow in later. This one was silver and red. "Silverlight, for that one" Slugbug stated.

Striker nodded. "What about Blueangel?"

Slugbug nodded, as the second one looked much like that. The last one was a bit of a runt though very feisty with Bright yellow colorations and orange stripes. "And how about Brightstar for the runt?" Slugbug asked. Striker agreed it fit. Slugbug smiled before falling asleep, happy about the new little ones. Striker stayed for a bit longer.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Tracks was getting checked out by Soundwave while Sparkler sat on Tracks' lap. Sunrise and Ziplock were both elsewhere, and Tracks hated that he couldn't find either one. "Statement, they are stable'' Soundwave said.

'Well, at least something is" Tracks stated, as his life had gotten crazy as he two oldest got closer to adulthood.

"Query, what's wrong?"

Tracks sighed. "I thought Ziplock and Sunrise had made up, but they recently had a huge falling out, and now they are never home, not wanting to be here especially if they think the other one will be here. Little Sparkler misses both her brothers and there seems like there is nothing I can do about it because they won't talk to me either" tracks stated.

"Statement, let me get them here, will lock them in and take sparkler. So you may talk"

Tracks sighed. 'If you think it will help" the sad bot stated. Soundwave nodded and commed each separately and let one get almost there then commed the other. Tracks was nervous, as he didn't know if this would work or not. He was also worried that the two would bring their feud in the room and he would be the one hurt. Soundwave also commed Grimlock to be bodyguard for tracks.

Grimlock arrived as asked along with Sunrise and Ziplock. It was obvious the tension between the two, and the fact that both were bigger than Tracks made Soundwave realize just why Tracks had been so afraid, and rightly so. Soundwave made them sit. "You will speak." Tracks wasn't sure who he meant, and so he kept silent. Soundwave looked at sunrise first. "You first"

"I have nothing to say, not as long as that backstabber is in the room" Sunrise replied angrily.

"I will make you if you do not speak willingly" Soundwave said.

"What do you want me to say? That I feel betrayed by the brother I have wanted to be friends with for so long but then turns around and throws out relationship out with everything else?" Sunrise asked.

"It's a start" he said and looked at Ziplock. "Your turn, speak"

"Well, when you are sparked with unwanted sparklings you will learn it isn't always easy to control your emotions and your systems" Ziplock bit back, furious as he was in the midst of an intense mood swing. Soundwave moved next to Ziplock and pulled him close sending calming waves to him.

Tracks had had enough. "Boys, you are both so damn selfish. Do either of you even care that you're little feud is starting to tear this family apart. Sparkler misses you, both of you. She is too young to understand why you two are acting like such fools. And she won't choose, she loves both of you equally. And you father and I won't be forced to pick either, as we love both of you, but if you can't behave – we may have to make the ultimate sacrifice – and disown both of you" tracks finally said, tears running down his faceplates. This was ripping him apart, and now, everyone could see it. Both boys were stunned into silence and they looked guilty as all get out.

Even Soundwave was stunned into silenced. He hadn't expected Tracks to blow a gasket. Little Sparkler, not understanding but seeing her mommy in tears went to comfort tracks. She may not have known what this was all about, but she knew what was most important to her, and that was trying to make her mommy feel better. Tracks allowed her to come to him and gently held her close to him. She patted his cheeks trying to wipe the tears away. Tracks held his daughter close, without looking at or acknowledging his sons. Tracks just looked down and away. He had finally let everything out and he wasn't sure if it was the best thing to do or not.

The two brothers looked at each other then went to their mother. "Mom we're sorry." Tracks just shook. He had needed the release so bad, but it hurt. It hurt to say the things he did. He didn't want to disown his sons, but he didn't know how else to get through to them. They kissed his cheeks. "We'll try harder mom" Tracks looked at his sons, wanting so hard to believe them, to trust them once again. But they had broken that trust and it would take time to earn back.

"We don't mean to hurt you" Ziplock said.

"But you both did" Tracks replied.

"We're sorry, mom" Sunrise stated. Tracks embraced his sons, hoping that now that the air was clear, they could start over They hugged back and would try for him.

"Thank you, babies" tracks stated, obviously relieved.

"We will try, it's all we can do"

"And I will try to do my best by both of you" Tracks stated. They nodded Ziplock began rubbing his bump a bit. And while Tracks and his sons made up, Soundwave and Grimlock slipped out, as they were no longer needed.

"Home?" Soundwave asked his mate. Grimlock nodded, as they had little ones that needed them too. Soundwave snuggled against Grimlock as they headed home. Grimlock smiled and hoped he would get "lucky" later on.

"Love Grimlock, forever happy you're in my life"

"Me happy wave in me life too" Grimlock stated with a low rumbling roar. Soundwave let out a content sigh.

"Better get home soon. Me not sure how long me can wait" Grimlock whispered in his mate's audio. A tingle went up his spinal unit. Grimlock beamed as he knew he was about the only bot who could do that to Wave.

"Wicked Grimlock" Soundwave said not mad.

"No, sexy Wave" Grimlock stated.

"Teasing Grimlock" Soundwave countered. Grimlock just smiled as they were soon home. Soundwave went to tend to the sparklings. Grimlock went to check on Blaster who had been left behind and not understanding why he was left behind, Blaster wasn't very happy.

"Blaster not happy?" Grimlock asked in his way.

"No, I am not happy. Why did you guys go somewhere and leave me behind? Don't you think I would like to be with you two as well?" Blaster asked scathingly.

"Wave needed me Grimlock's help to protect sparked bot"

"Who needed you for protection?" Blaster asked, sounding a little less angry, but still not quite satisfied.

"Tracks needed me Grimlock's protection from sons." Blaster sighed with relief as he knew that was different. "Me Grimlock not mean to upset blaster." Blaster hugged Grimlock tightly. Grimlock hugged back and growled softly. Blaster felt better and hoped Wave would soon come to the berth room. It took a bit longer than normal to get the sparklings down even then he had to let a few into his tape deck. Both Grimlock and Blaster patiently waited. He patted his tape deck gently and let the little ones rest and went to let his mates know. Blaster and Grimlock smiled when they saw Wave come in.

"I have some of the little ones it was the only way to get them to go to sleep." Grimlock nodded as he had had this happen before.

"You two have fun" Soundwave told them. Grimlock frowned a bit as he wanted wave to join them but he soon began to carefully pleasure Blaster. Soundwave pulsed love to Grimlock he would join in later. Besides, Wave thought, it was time Blaster felt just how much Grimlock spoiled a bot. Blaster moaned softly. Grimlock let out a low rumbling roar as he gave pleasure to Blaster. Blaster moaned and begged Grimlock for more as it felt so good. Grimlock gave Blaster as much pleasure as he gave Wave. Blaster was in heaven as he submitted to Grimlock.

Grimlock soon lined up his thick, throbbing, stiff spike with Blaster's valve. "Mate ready?" Grimlock asked.

"So big..." blaster moaned.

"Me love you Blaster" Grimlock stated as he began to overload deep inside his mate. Blaster cried out and trembled as he overloaded. Grimlock held Blaster close, just like he always did with Wave. Blaster snuggled close to Grimlock. Wave smiled as he could feel the love between the two. This is what he wanted to be sure of. He wasn't sure if Grimlock had truly loved Blaster or not, but now Wave knew for sure – Grimlock loved them both equally. He let them rest while he cleaned up. Wave soon joined the two as they slept. Wave laid down curling into Grimlock. Even in sleep, Grimlock drew his mate toward him and growled reassuringly. Wave smiled and soon fell into recharge as well, happy with the family he now had.


	60. Chapter 60

Elsewhere Sunny was checking on Rave and Chance having just gotten home from running a quick errand. Rave was napping while Chance, having been bored but not wanting to leave the quarters alone due to what happened last time, was in Sunny's art room, attempting to paint. Chance wasn't a bad artist for a beginner and his painting showed how he saw his home where he grew up, on the streets. Sunny smiled and gently announced himself. Chance was embarrassed as all get out and tried to hide what he had done. He didn't want anyone to know about this.

Sunny stopped him gently and kissed him. "It's alright, would you like me to help you?" Chance wasn't sure what to say, as he feared this might ruin his tough guy image and reputation he had worked so hard to establish.

"Love you could go dance in the streets and it wouldn't change what we think"

Chance relented, and turned the picture around. It wasn't the best, but it was obvious what it was, it was a dark, dingy street, late at night. The fire in the garbage cans and the broken down bots with mismatched parts gave Sunny more of a glimpse of just what his mate had lived through as a sparkling and a youngling. And he didn't like that picture. Not because it was poorly done, but because it showed a side of Chance that Sunny had not seen before. Sunny kissed chance softly and showed him a few tricks. Chance took the tricks in stride. He wouldn't ever be as good an artist as Sunny, but at least he had a safe place where he could do this.

"My stuff is yours come in here anytime love." Chance nodded quietly. He just wasn't feeling like himself, especially since he was carrying. "What's wrong love? What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I just want to feel like myself again, but with my body out of control due to being sparked, I just feel lost in my own systems. I don't know if they is anything you can do. All I can hope for is that these little ones, precious as they are, are ready to leave my chamber soon" Chance stated.

"Maybe a little activity will help"

"Would you like to come with me as I check on how things are running in the program?" Chance asked. He knew Keeper wouldn't want Chance to come and try to guard the bot while sparked, but that didn't mean that Chance was prevented from checking on how things were running in the program he and Buster had started.

"Sure love" sunny said and got sides home to stay with rave and he went with chance.

Once outside the quarters, Sunny watched as Chance's persona seemed to change instantly. Chance was now rough, tough, and a "don't you mess with me" bot. He straightened up and walked tall. Sunny was in awe of just how his mate could change so fast. And with that, they headed toward the program. Chance's change rubbed off slightly on Sunny who acted slightly tough as well, as he could tell that this was needed if he was going to visit with the program with his mate. Sunny calmed himself and presented the attitude he had in another life.

When they arrived, Sunny could see why his mate had to have the reputation he did, as even the most defiant younglings dared not to defy Chance. Chance checked in on things, checked on some bots progresses, and saw who was in the brig and why. He made a few decisions, let Ironhide know about them, and then left. Sunny followed his mate back to their quarters, and once inside, Chance changed back to the loving, caring mate that Sunny knew he was.

Sunny kissed chance softly. "Need anything?"

"…." Chance couldn't even get it out before his stiff spike "pinged" against his groin plating. And Chance knew Sunny heard it too.

Sunny smiled. "Open baby let me see that hard spike." Chance moaned softly as he revealed his stiff spike, and unconsciously revealed his aft port opening. It felt so much better to not have his spike be trapped by his plating. Sunny got on his knees in front of chance and started sucking. Chance moaned softly, as it felt so good, but he didn't want to wake Sides and rave up. Sunny pulled away only long enough to move him to his paint room which was sound proof. Chance groaned when Sunny stopped, but he followed his mate, hoping his mate would start again. And once they were in the paint room, Sunny started up again and Chance began to moan once again. Sunny sucked, licked and swallowed the thick spike.

Chance's moaning got louder. "Oh Sunnyyyyy…more…tease my aft…..ngh…..please….mmmm" Chance moaned as the pleasure shot through him. Sunny reached around and rubbed and teased his mates aft while he sucked. Chance was in la-la land as he felt his mate tease his aft and suck on his stiff spike. He began thrusting into Sunny's mouth while letting out deep moans of pleasure. Sunny adjusted his sucking but kept going. It had been so long since Chance had overloaded that it didn't take much longer before his lube jetted down Sunny's throat almost drowning the smaller bot. Sunny managed to swallow it all.

Chance, once out of his pleasure induced haze, felt bad for his mate. "I'm sorry' he stated quietly.

"It's okay baby you needed it" sunny assured. Chance still felt bad, but he tried to hide that from Sunny, which didn't work well at all. "I'm not upset" sunny said and kissed chance. Chance finally smiled and pulled his smaller mate to him, holding Sunny in a gentle embrace. Sunny gave him a nuzzle and rested in chances arms. Chance felt better than he had in a great while. "Love you chance"

'Love you too, my sunshine' Chance stated. "Shall we go check on the other two?" Sunny nodded and they went to rave and sides.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Zip came home to find both of his sons at home and not fighting. He was caught off guard and not sure what to think, but seeing that they were under his roof he quickly sent both to their rooms and he would talk to them one at a time before he would let them out. Tracks sighed, as Zip didn't know about the earlier confrontation. "What?" Zip asked gently. Tracks started from the beginning and told all about what had happened with thanks to Soundwave and Grimlock. "I guess I shouldn't have sent them to their rooms huh?"

"You had every right to do that, as while they made up with me, they have yet to hear from you" Tracks stated.

Zip nodded. "Do you need anything before I go talk to them?"

"No, but do remember Ziplock is sparked with sparklings he hadn't planned on having" Tracks stated gently. Zip nodded and went to Ziplock first. Ziplock was calm and was feeling bad for what he had done to his mother, brother, and sister. He was rubbing his abdomen and crying, as he didn't want to be a disappointment to his father.

Zip went to his son and held him. "Easy"

"I'm sorry, dad. I haven't always been the son you wanted me to be' Ziplock stated as he cried into his father's shoulder.

"It's alright son, you try"

"But I haven't been supportive. I was a thorn in mom's side when he wanted to changed, I was vengeful and went back against the bot who raped me, and I was left sicker than a dog when given the wrong energon. I haven't been very good at all" Ziplock stated, his tears starting to dry up.

"No one is perfect, do you want to do better?"

Ziplock nodded. "Especially for them" Ziplock stated as he rubbed his abdomen.

"Do you want to keep them?"

"Yes, I do. I want to prove I am responsible" Ziplock stated.

"Alright son, but you don't have to"

"I know but I want to" Ziplock stated, "but I will need help."

"You have it."

"Thank you, dad. May I go help mom now?" Ziplock asked.

"You can but take it easy"

"Thanks, dad" Ziplock stated and left, which meant Zip could head to Sunrise's room. Zip went to Sunrise then. Sunrise was still angry, though he was only quietly simmering.

"Sunrise" zip said.

"Yes dad" Sunrise answered tersely.

"We need to talk"

"Yes dad" Sunrise answered.

"What has been going on?"

"I just want my brother back" Sunrise stated.

"He's trying" zip said.

"Not hard enough" Sunrise stated.

"Sunrise I know it's not easy but you have to be patient, already he's making progress he now wants to keep the sparklings."

Sunrise sighed. "I thought he and I were making up some ground when he was feeling sick, but it seems like it was all for not. I begged him not to go after the bot who hurt him, but he didn't want to listen. I thought he wanted to be my brother again, as he didn't mind me calling him Zippy, but it seemed to have all blown up in my face. Dad, what do you do when someone you love hurts you so much?" Sunrise asked, not angry, but hurt.

"I asked myself that quite often, it doesn't help that he's sparked right now that's part of the problem. We just have to be patient and find an outlet."

"I want to help, but he always seems to push me away" Sunrise stated.

"I know son just be patient"

"And I don't think either of realized just how hard this was being on mom. He even threatened to disown us if we didn't shape up" Sunrise stated.

"I see, I want you to try harder. I've already talked to Ziplock"

"I will, as I know mom loves us. He really must have been at the end of his rope to say that. I want to be better, for mom and the new sparklings as well as my siblings and you, dad" Sunrise stated. "I want mom to be proud of me."

"Good now come on go help your mother." Sunrise nodded and ran off to help. Zip on the other hand needed to talk to his mate, as Tracks hadn't said anything about the mention of "disowning" their sons. Zip pulsed to his mate he needed to speak to him.

Tracks set his sons and little Sparkler to setting the table while he went to speak with his mate. Tracks had no idea that Zip would be angry with him over what he had said in an emotional outburst. "Love you were going to disown our sons?"

Tracks was embarrassed. "I only said that when I was so frustrated because they wouldn't talk to each other and they were both being selfish. I told them that we would not decide to love one and not the other and if they can't behave that you and I might have to talk and make the sacrifice of disowning them. I never said outright that we would. I was just so frustrated with their fighting and that they were trying to tear this family apart" Tracks stated. Zip nodded understanding then.

"I am sorry love, but I didn't want this family torn apart. I wanted them to realize just how serious this was" Tracks stated, a couple of tears in his optics.

Zip held Tracks close. "It's okay"

Tracks nuzzled his mate. "It's about time for dinner, shall we go to the dining area?" Zip nodded and took his mate back. Both were surprised when they saw Sparkler was sitting in her place, and the oldest boys were just bringing the last of dinner to the table. The table was all set and ready for them to eat on. Zip was impressed.

"Sun and Zippy wanted to make mommy and daddy feel special" Sparkler stated.

"Really now?" Sparkler nodded while Ziplock and Sunrise just blushed. They hadn't expected their kid sister to "rat" them out.

"Thank you boys"

"You're welcome, mom and dad" both stated before helping their parents to the table. Zip and tracks let them. The meal was pleasant and it was joyous to hear the two sons talking to each other civilly and not yelling at each other. Zip smiled softly. Tracks smiled softly as well, while hoping that Dash was almost done with the protoforms for the sparklings he was soon going to spark from his spark. Zip put a comm into dash after dinner.

"Almost done" Dash stated via comm to his brother, who still didn't know what the little ones would look like.

"Okay it's soon now"

"I know, brother. Tracks and Ratchet have been keeping me informed. I should be done well ahead of when he is ready to spark" Dash stated.

"Thanks dash"

"You are welcome" Dash stated. "Have to go now, as my mate doesn't want me working too long after my injuries. Dash out." Zip gave tracks the update.

Tracks nodded and rubbed his chest. He alone knew that these three were all going to be little mechs, as he had designed them that way in honored his mate, Zip. They would also strongly resemble Zip, which is what Tracks had chosen.

Zip got tracks to bed. "Rest"

"Yes dear, but can you send Ziplock in here so I can talk to him while we both rest?" Tracks asked. Zip nodded and sent their son in.

"Lay down with me, baby" Tracks stated to his almost fully grown son who was sparked. "Dad tells me you want to keep your precious little ones." Ziplock nodded as he laid down.

"We will help you as best we can, but you have to realize, we won't have all the answers, as each and every sparkling is slightly different" Tracks told his son as the older bot stroked the younger bot's helm. Ziplock nodded leaning into the touch. "I love you, my sweet Ziplock" Tracks stated as he kissed his son's helm. Tracks then worried about if the little ones his son carried would have Ziplock's same glitch regarding the type of energon they could tolerate.

"Love you too mom"

"If you ever have any questions, you can always ask. If we don't know the answer, we can always help you find it" Tracks stated, which made Ziplock feel better because he already had a question.

"Thanks mom" Ziplock said snuggling.

"You're welcome, son. Remember to rest and drink plenty of your special energon' Tracks stated, unknowingly answering his son's question. "And if you ever need more, ask Sunrise or myself, as we are the only two who know how to make it, as I taught your brother when you were sick."

Ziplock nodded. "Okay mom"

Meanwhile, downstairs, Sparkler and Sunrise were busy helping Zip clean up around the place. "Thank you" Zip said.

"You're welcome, dad" Sunrise stated as he picked up Sparkler and easily got her ready for bed, which showed Zip that Sunrise had helped with this several times before. Zip watched and soon relaxed for a bit, after putting Sparkler to bed, Sunrise came out and sat by his father on the couch, curling into the strong bot. Zip held his son.

"I hope Ziplock will let me help him' Sunrise stated as he nuzzled his father.

Zip nuzzled back. "I'm sure he will." Sunrise smiled and snuggled further into his father. It had been awhile since his father had held him and he wanted to enjoy the moment. "I do love you Sunrise"

"I love you too, dad, and I promise to be better" Sunrise stated before falling asleep curled up against his father. Zip smiled a little and dozed off.

Elsewhere, Dagger and his mate Slice were both getting bigger and struggling a bit though their sons were soon pitching in to help them. "Thank you boys" Dagger said rubbing at his sparkling bump. The boys smiled, happy to help. Dagger loved sparklings but he would be happy once they were out of him.

"Soon mama" Server reassured his mother.

"Not soon enough darling" Dagger said and patted his son's hand. Server just smiled as there wasn't much else he could do. Dagger smiled a little. "I know I know" Slice was pretty much feeling the same as his mate though he tried to hide it. Dagger pulsed to his sons who went and helped their father. Sliver was there in a sparkbeat, helping their father, while Server did his best to help, as Server knew the sparklings his dad carried were his.

"Thank you" Slice said easing onto the couch.

"Happy to help, dad" Sliver stated while Server just snuggled up to his father. Dagger just watched, happy that both of their sons now seemed to accept Slice back into their lives. He relaxed and dozed a bit but was soon groaning.

Slice could feel the pain, and being a couple months behind, he wasn't ready to go, but Dagger was. "Server, Sliver, I want you to listen and do as I say. I want both of you to walk your mother to the med bay, and then once there and once your mother is settled, I want one of you to come back and help me. And keep calm, that will help your mother and I the most as you help us" Slice stated quietly to his sons. They nodded and carefully got their mother to his feet each taking one side started towards the med bay. Slice kept a calm, steady, loving pulse going to his mate and his sons, which helped keep all three cool, calm, and collected as they made the trip to the med bay. Server and Sliver now could see just how important Slice was to their mother, Dagger.

The medics rushed and got dagger on a berth. And while Sliver stayed with Dagger, Server came back to the quarters and got their father. Slice still exuded a calm, collected demeanor, as he knew that panic was not the answer. He also knew what was going on, and was surprised when he found it was Server who had come back to get him. "I would have thought you would have sent your twin" Slice stated gently, happy but very surprised.

"I wanted to. He's with mom"

"Thank you, server" Slice stated, kissing his son's helm as his son helped him off the couch. 'Now let's go be there to support your mother." Server nodded and they got back to the med bay. They both arrived in time, as Dagger was just starting to spark. Dagger was breathing heavily and the medic was telling him to push. Slice arrived in time to support his mate as Dagger was pushing. Slice grabbed his mate's hand and pulsed love, being the support that Dagger needed, and could have used during his last sparking. Dagger smiled a little and began pushing.

Slice did whatever he could to let his mate know that he was there for him and that this time, Slice wasn't going to blow it. Dagger groaned as the first sparkling started out. Slice watched in awe as the little mech screamed as it came out. It was loud and reminded Slice of himself when he was a sparkling and a youngling and before he learned better. The little one looked so much like his mother. Slice wanted to name the little one Backstabber, but he didn't know if Dagger would like it.

Dagger panted a bit and tilted his head back but knew he wasn't done yet. Slice pulsed love, gently kissed his mate, and encouraged his mate as this next sparkling was being much more difficult than the last one. "Stubborn...little...sparkling..." Dagger groaned as he kept pushing and pushing.

Slice kept his words encouraging and continued pulsing love, though he really wanted to say 'Just like you, my love." It took forever but the little sparkling decided to start moving.

The stubborn little femme was moving but was quiet and calm as she emerged. Dagger panted in relief once she was out. The little femme yawned and then opened one optic as if to say "what's all the hubbub?" She was sweet and quiet unlike her rascally twin brother. This little femme reminded Dagger of when he was little. "Quiet little one" Dagger said tiredly.

"Precious little one, just like the rest" Slice stated.

Dagger nodded. "We need to name them."

"Any suggestions love?" Slice asked.

"I'm not sure, let's ask the boys"

Sliver picked up the quiet femme. "How about Peace for her?" Dagger nodded it was a good name.

Server looked at the little mech who was laughing. "How about Coolrider?" Dagger smiled and looked to his mate.

Slice smiled and nodded. "Thank you sons and thank you for helping me"

Slice smiled and nuzzled his mate, happy that his family was safe and secure and slowly growing. Dagger kissed his mate and dozed off. "Rest love, you did so well' Slice stated, comforting his mate while the older boys stood back and studied their parents. Dagger nodded tiredly. Once Dagger was asleep, Slice headed over to his sons. He gently embraced the two of them. "Thank you, for all your help as well. I couldn't have done this without you" Slice stated.

"You're welcome, dad." Slice smiled, happy that he was now finally accepted by both of his sons. "You should rest dad." Slice nodded but he wasn't sure if he should stay or go. HE knew if he went back to their quarters, he wouldn't be able to make it by himself. Slice didn't want to leave his mate either, and so he was torn.

"You can rest here" one of the medics said. Slice was glad for the assist and soon fell into recharge next to his mate. The two boys soon headed home.

Meanwhile, Keeper met the two boys in the hallway as he was headed to his office. They greeted him properly. Keeper continued on to his office, as there was still much to do for the Prime. They shrugged and continued on their way. Keeper hadn't meant to be rude, but there was a pressing issue to take care of, as a ship full of remains from another planet was coming to Cybertron. The remains were from old bots that had died in battle and were coming to properly be entombed. Keeper had made the arrangement once he learned about it from Silverflair and Whisper. This was going to be his way of honoring those who had fought in the war and faction didn't make a difference.

Flasher joined his brother. Both of the twins remembered fighting in the war that had ended with Megatron's demise. They were also joined by their father, who had been Prime much of the time during some of the most intense battles. He walked a bit slowly but stood with his sons. Soon the ship landed and as the remains were unloaded, Optimus recognized many of those among the dead from both sides of the war. He grieved for them but he knew through their sacrifice there was now peace and they were now being entombed and given respect for their sacrifice.

Optimus watched until the last was unloaded and entombed. Keeper gave a short eulogy for each, though he knew none of them, and then the ceremony was over. Optimus talked with his sons. "How did you deal with it all, dad?" Keeper asked, referring to all who must have died under his father's command.

"One day at a time" Optimus said.

"It must have been hard to watch so many make the sacrifice" Flasher stated.

"It was" Optimus said.

"But thanks to their sacrifice, we have peace now" Keeper stated.

"That we do" Optimus said. "That we do." The three headed inside, now that the ceremony was over, as each had a family that needed their help. Optimus headed home and went about helping. Pincer was doing his best as was Mirage, but it was obvious that Mirage felt a little under the weather. Optimus started helping and told Mirage to go get checked out. Mirage made his way to the med bay, meeting and joining Kit as they both headed to the med bay feeling a bit under the weather, as both had managed to miss the last several maintenance checks they were supposed to have and their systems were missing the upgrades they needed. The medics examined them and got the upgrades going. Both Kit and Mirage began feeling better. After they finished and a final check they were sent home. Mirage went home to his place and Kit to his.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Shellshock was getting close to sparking, even though her mates Serenity and Cliffjumper were out and about, not realizing that Shellshock asking them not to leave that morning was the last warning they were going to get before Shellshock was left alone to spark her little ones. Cliffjumper was helping with things as was serenity.

Shellshock commed her mother Mirage to seek advice for what was going on, and Mirage lovingly told her to head to the med bay, and he would try to get to earth as soon as he could. Shellshock did as her mother suggested, shocking the medics who weren't expecting her to come in yet, as they thought she not as far along as she was. Well, all but one old medic who didn't like the younger generation and tended to be gruff at times. No one had wanted to listen what she had to say, but she knew from the way Shellshock looked, the young femme was about ready to spark. Medica was slightly gruff as she directed Shellshock to a berth.

"Damn lazy bots" she muttered and checked the progress.

"Was my mama right sending me here? Am I sparking, Medica?" Shellshock asked once it was just her a Medica. Shellshock always had respect for Medica and tried to show it as best she could.

"You are, if you want them comm your mates"

"I've tried coming them several times, but they don't respond. I think they believe the other medics that I am not far enough along to be sparking yet. But my oil has broken and my mama, Mirage, sent me here when I talked to him" Shellshock stated, not realizing Medica knew and respected Mirage as well as Optimus.

"Mirage would know" she said and sent the medic code to shellshocks mates. She sent it as emergency. Shellshock just groaned as she began to spark while her mates were finally getting the emergency comm from Medica. Medica directed her as Cliffjumper and serenity came. Shellshock popped out her first sparkling, a minibot mechling before her mates could even get there and she was working on number two when they arrived. They rushed over feeling horrible and offered support.

Soon, Shellshock sparked the next one, which was a huge mechling, looking like a cross between serenity and Optimus. Shellshock was too busy and in too much pain right now to show her anger to her mates. They pulsed love and their apology and wouldn't ever do this again. Finally, Shellshock sparked the last one, a smallish femme that had inherited Mirage's illusionary ability. After the last one was sparked, Shellshock turned away from her mates for a bit to show them how much they had hurt her by not listening to her or being there from the beginning. She wanted them to know she was truly hurt but didn't have enough strength to yell at them. But while Shellshock may not have had it, Medica was ready to pick up where Shellshock left off.

"We're sorry..." Cliffjumper said. Shellshock turned back, tears in her optics. She was glad her mates were there. She was tired and worn out as well as her energon was low. She looked at them and weakly pulsed love to both.

They kissed her softly. "You did great"

"Next time she tells you something, listen" Medica stated before checking on the health of the new little ones. They nodded and asked if the sparklings were okay. "Give me time" She slightly barked, "as I always do a thorough exam. Then I will answer your question." They were silent and waited. Medica took her time and thoroughly examined the little ones. There were a couple small things to fix otherwise the little ones were healthy. "Yes, despite the stress of the mother, they are healthy" Medica stated.

"Thank you" serenity said.

"You're welcome" Medica stated before leaving the family her point to the mates and the younger medics proven.

"We won't let it happen again" They said.

"See that you don't" Medica stated, leaving the family be. Cliffjumper and Serenity looked at the little ones, trying to think of names as their mate slept, exhausted from the whole ordeal. They talked about several.

Sometime later on, Shellshock woke and saw her mates studying the little ones. She didn't know if she should smile or be perturbed. Figuring being angry wouldn't solve anything, she just smiled and waited for her mates to realize she was in fact awake. They turned and smiled at her. 'I think Flicka would be a good name for the little femme" Shell shock stated softly.

"That will be her name." Shellshock smiled and then wondered what names the two had discussed for the little mechs.

"We thought Cliffriser for one"

"I think that is a perfect name for the larger mech, but what about the smaller minibot mech?" Shellshock asked.

"We're not sure"

Shellshock thought. "How about Tranquillity?" Shellshock asked, in honor of Serenity. They nodded in agreement. Shellshock smiled and silently pulsed her mother the news. Mirage was happy for her and sent his love back. He wasn't able to come right now, but he promised to come as soon as he could.

"We love you"

"Love you to, my loves" Shell stated as she tried to sit up. Serenity carefully propped her up but wouldn't let her do more. But Shellshock was much like her mother, and she knew her mates couldn't be there forever, as they had to work. She would bide her time, and when they were gone, she would try to transfer herself so she could see her babies better. Cliffjumper picked the sparklings up and carried them to Shellshock. One at a time, Shell held the little ones. She treasured them carefully as one thing she had learned from losing one of her oldest sisters was that life could be very short.

Cliffjumper kissed her softly. "We love you." Shellshock smiled. She was happy to see that her mates were here and were happy. "Rest, you can come home shortly."

Shellshock did rest a bit, but shortly after her mates left, she tried to get up on her own but crashed to the floor. Since no one saw her, she crawled over to where her babies were. And while she was out and about, Medica came by to check on her and was alarmed when the young femme was not in her bed receiving the drip as Shellshock was still too weak to leave the med bay. Medica found her and scolded her. "What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to be with my babies and the others ignored my calls to have my sparklings brought back into the room" Shellshock stated.

Medica grumbled and got her to the berth and got the sparklings. "Comm me next time" she said hooking up a drip.

"Yes Medica" shellshock stated.

"Now enjoy your little ones and you can go home in a few hours."

"Thank you" shell stated happily. Medica nodded and soon left.

Elsewhere, Backfire and Backlash were having trouble getting the schedules to match as both seemed to be gone when the other was off and both were starting to wonder if someone had it out for them. "We need to bring this to someone's attention" backlash said.

"I agree. Let's go talk to Seaspan, as he is in charge of this base" backfire stated. Backlash nodded and they went to Seaspan though they were supposed to be at work.

Seaspan had no idea what was going on and welcomed both lash and fire. "How can I help you?"

Backlash and backfire told Seaspan what was going on. "We don't know if someone is trying to split us up or what." Seaspan knew that wasn't the way things were done and he promised to look into the situation and get back to the two mates.

"Can we have a couple days please, at least?" Fire asked.

"Absolutely" Seaspan stated and he changed the schedule and made sure no one but him could change it for now while he investigated and he set an alarm just in case. They went home needing time together.

Meanwhile, Seaspan looked into things and he didn't like what he saw. While the mates enjoyed each other, Seaspan was looking and getting ready to comm a bot. Seaspan commed the back, asking him to come to the office. Once the bot was there, Seaspan began asking questions. "Do you do the scheduling alone or do you have help?" Seaspan asked.

"I do the schedule as I'm told to"

"Who is your boss? Who do you work under that tells you the schedules?" Seaspan asked. The bot told who his boss was.

Seaspan nodded and made note to talk to the other bot. "Are you aware that Backlash and Backfire are mates and have their own family together?" Seaspan asked, not angrily, as he wanted information at this point.

"No sir, I had no idea"

"Alright you are free to go" Seaspan stated before comming the bot's boss - whiplash. It took a few minutes but whiplash answered.

"I would like to speak to you regarding the schedule" Seaspan stated to whiplash. "Come to my office now."

"On my way" whiplash said. Seaspan waited. He had no idea that whiplash was Backlash's son from long ago that backlash didn't really know that well. But whiplash was angry at his father for perceived failures.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes as there seems to be some issues with the scheduling" Seaspan stated.

"Oh? What issues are those?"

"The fact that a couple of mates are being scheduled so that they are never off at the same time so that can take care of their family" Seaspan stated.

"I don't think it's an issue"

Seaspan didn't like that answer. "I assume you are the cause of this due to that answer."

"And if I am?"

"Don't anger me" Seaspan stated. "Tell me the truth."

''Fine backlash doesn't deserve to be happy."

Seaspan was starting to get angry, and it was never wise to piss off a seeker. "It is not for you to decide that" the seeker stated.

"That slagger is a joke."

"He works hard and has a young family. Who are you to prevent his happiness?" The seeker asked.

"I'm his son" whiplash spat.

The seeker wasn't sure whether or not to believe the bot that still didn't mean the bot had a right to do what he did. "So that explains a bit but you have no right to make my brother and the prime's brother miserable because you can't get over something in the past" Seaspan stated.

"Then relieve me of duty I hate being around him"

"I suggest you and your father talk, as you obviously have issues. Until you resolve your issues, you will be assigned elsewhere of my choosing" Seaspan stated.

"Fine" whiplash said. Seaspan sighed as the bot left as he now had to talk to backfire and backlash. They finally answered tiredly after having been facing.

"We don't need to talk right this minute, but I think that it is important that you both know it was Whiplash who was behind all this" Seaspan stated.

Backlash groaned. "Great...'

"Don't worry, as I have reassigned him for now" Seaspan stated.

"Won't do any good" lash said. Seaspan sighed as this was going to be very complicated. And so he got off with the two and then commed his brother keeper for advice.

"Hey brother what can I do for you?" Seaspan told of the situation and asked for advice.

"Other than locking the two of them in a room and hope they don't kill each other? I can reassign whiplash"

"Do whatever you think is best, as I want our brother to be happy" Seaspan stated.

"Check with them and if they want I will reassign him"

"It is the only thing that will save them all a big headache" the seeker stated.

"Make sure then I will do it"

"Yes sir" the seeker stated and he went to talk to backfire and his mate. Backlash opened the door.

"Pardon me for disturbing you, but I need to talk to you and your mate" the seeker stated.

"Yeah sure" lash said letting him.

"It is about Whiplash" Seaspan stated.

"What about him?" Lash asked.

"I spoke with Peacekeeper Prime and he is willing to reassign Whiplash, but only if that is what you both deem is necessary for your peace of mind" Seaspan stated. Lash sighed he didn't know what to do.

"Talk to me" Seaspan said gently. Lash told why he figured his son had it in for him.

Seaspan listened carefully before asking "do you think it best he remain here or that we allow the prime to reassign him?"

"He will always hate me it might be best if he were moved." Backfire just supported his mate, hoping for the best.

"So shall I tell Peacekeeper that you would like him reassigned?" Seaspan asked.

Backlash nodded. "Yes"

"If that is the way both of you feel, we will have him reassigned" Seaspan stated, and both Backfire and Backlash nodded. "Alight, I will let our Prime know."

"Thank you Seaspan" Fire said.

"You are welcome" Seaspan stated before contacting the Prime. Keeper got the bots file and decided where to send him.

In that file, keeper learned a lot about Whiplash – his past, his aggression issues and other things that most bots were not privy to. Unsure what to do himself, Keeper sought out his father to discuss this in private. Keeper wanted a place where Whiplash would feel needed and welcome even though he could be hard to work with. "Dad, can you please help me with something" Keeper asked his father.

"Sure son, what is it?" Optimus asked.

Keeper told his father as well as showed his father what he had learned of this one bot and how he wasn't even sure what to do with the bot. "…And to top it all off he is making things really hard on Backlash and Backfire" Keeper stated, "because, apparently, Whiplash is Backlash's son from some other time."

"Other than some reprogramming? Find a faraway outpost"

"Do you really think anybody could do any reprogramming of him at all?" Keeper asked, having forgotten about Firestorm, Megatron's own son who was now a peaceful loving bot.

"Have you forgotten about Firestorm?" Optimus asked his son.

Keeper nodded. He had forgotten his nephew snowstorm was bonded to the former terror. "Ok, do you think Soundwave would be willing to reprogram this bot?"

"That you will have to ask him"

"I can't send him out as is, as even in the farthest outposts, he still would be working with several other bots" Keeper stated, as he commed for Soundwave to come. Keeper wanted to see what Soundwave's recommendation was and if the bot was willing to reprogram. Keeper asked his father to stay. Soundwave wanted to sigh but came anyway.

"Forgive us for disturbing you, Soundwave, but I had a question for you. Feel free to answer honestly and without worrying about my reaction" Keeper stated and then told Soundwave of the situation, just not what they were thinking of doing, as they wanted Soundwave's recommendation.

Soundwave wanted to sigh but you wouldn't know it. "Query, who's his creators?"

"Backlash is the only one left, as when he was a con, the bot he raped, Springtime, died from complications after sparking Whiplash. Backlash, now no longer a con, doesn't want to be around his son" Keeper stated and explained what had been told to him by Seaspan.

"Query, has he done anything dangerous?"

Keeper showed all the reports of bots Whiplash had hurt or damaged as a result of his anger over stupid little things. Whiplash was not a well-adjusted bot as he had been raised by a neutral who was later admitted to the asylum. Whiplash had both Autobot and Con programming in him, but it seemed that his anger and hatred for anything and everything seemed to come out at any given time. Soundwave said he would have to think it over.

"Please let us know your recommendation soon, Soundwave, as the happiness of a family lies in the balance" Keeper stated. Soundwave nodded and went home.

Grimlock greeted his mate with a big hug. Partially because Wave was home and partially because of some other exciting news – not only was Blaster sparked, Wave was going to have a sibling. Soundwave asked gently why Grimlock was happy.

"Blaster sparked as is Lazerbeam" Grimlock stated as he held his mate close, not expecting the reaction he was going to get from Wave. Soundwave didn't mind about blaster but hearing Lazerbeam was sparked, something snapped in Soundwave. It took all of Grimlock's massive strength to hold his mate so that he wouldn't run out and do something stupid. Grimlock growled lowly in hopes of calming his mate down. Soundwave ended up breaking down. Grimlock held his mate and let Wave cry on him, knowing wave needed this. And with the warm, tight hug, and the lowly, loving growls, slowly but surely, Grimlock calmed Wave down.

"Can't do this anymore..." Soundwave said.

"Talk with me Grimlock. Me here to help" Grimlock stated. Soundwave told everything that was going on. Grimlock listened and let Wave decompress. Grimlock didn't say much but his warm arms, low growls and warm spark made Wave feel supported.

"I'm so tired..." Soundwave said. Grimlock didn't know what to do, and both were shocked when Slugbug appeared, with one of his little trainee sparklings. Once over his shock Soundwave was leery.

"I understand your leeriness my son" Primus' voice came booming out of Slugbug's mouth.

"Why are you here?"

"To offer you a choice" Primus stated. Soundwave was even more leery.

"I could call you home now, or I could rejuvenate your systems like both your mates have had" Primus offered. The thought of being without Grimlock terrified Soundwave and he clung to the dinobot.

Slugbug smiled. " I see you have made your decision" Primus stated, and both he and his protégé put hands on the aging boombox and sent a healing and renewing energy through the bot, healing old injuries and making Wave feel thousands of years younger. And then, when it was far enough, the two other bots had vanished and wave was left in his mate's arms feeling much better. He still held the knowledge he had gained, but his systems felt much better. Soundwave buried his face into Grimlock's chest.

"Mate feel better?" Grimlock asked, seeing that his mate looked much better as all old injuries were repaired. "Mate look younger." Soundwave nodded and talked to Grimlock about the bot he had to decide on.

Grimlock didn't really have an opinion until he heard this bot was trying to tear apart a family. "No bot have right to tear apart family, angry or not" Grimlock stated emphatically.

"Don't know what to do."

"Bot had many chances, no use them wisely. Bot need help – bot need Wave's help" Grimlock stated, which Soundwave knew meant reprogramming.

"But what kind"

'Wave will know when Wave look into bot's data" Grimlock stated. Soundwave nodded.

"Mate should talk to Backlash too. He likely not know bot he raped was sparked by him" Grimlock stated, which gave wave a good idea – go talk to Lash and see what he would like to see. Soundwave nodded and put a comm into lash.

'This is backlash, who is this" the bot answered, as his mate was fast asleep after they had interfaced.

"Statement, Soundwave"

"How can I help you, Soundwave?" Lash asked, as he and Soundwave had been friends while they were cons. Soundwave told what he was needing.

"I honestly didn't know I had caused that bot to become sparked. I never knew anything of Whiplash. I just wish Whiplash would stop being so angry and disturbed and then maybe we could talk. If he were willing to talk and listen, maybe, just maybe, he could stop trying to destroy my new family and become part of it" Lash stated.

"Statement, I can reprogram him."

"Please, don't delete everything out of him, as I don't want he remade, I just want him more willing to open up to me' Lash stated, fearing the reprogramming might delete everything. Soundwave got the things lash didn't want touched.

"Is it still possible to help him?" Lash asked, like a truly concerned parent. It was obvious that now that Lash knew, he wanted to help his son, but his son wasn't letting him.

"I will do my best"

"Thank you. If there is any way I can repay you for your kindness, let me know" Lash stated, sounding much softer than the hardcore bot Soundwave knew as a con, but then he remembered how much he himself had changed since he met Grimlock. Soundwave said he would and told keeper he would do the bot as soon as he was delivered.

Keeper commed Seaspan and told his brother to send Whiplash to the base of the Prime for a reassignment meeting. Seaspan did as asked, and Whiplash was escorted to the base of the Prime. He didn't show it, but he was impressed with just how vast it was. Seaspan's guard left Whiplash with one of Keeper's guards and while Seaspan's guard headed back, Keeper's guard brought Whiplash to Keeper. "I've been expecting you" Keeper stated regally as Whiplash entered.

"You have prime?"

"Yes, as checking your history, we need to find the best place for you to be" Keeper stated.

"Yes prime" whiplash said.

'This is Soundwave" Keeper stated as the bot came in, "he is going to attach you to a special machine that will greatly help us assign you to an appropriate place. We need to know your skills so that we can assign you to the best place possible where you will be happiest." Whiplash thought that was strange but went with Soundwave.

"Statement, have used on many bots before, bots now much happier with where they are" Soundwave stated. Whiplash nodded.

"Statement, this machine will access your processor to assess your strongest skills. Query, do I have permission to do that?" Soundwave asked.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Statement, yes but should you refuse we can't help you" Soundwave stated. Whiplash didn't know what to think.

"Statement, we want you to be happy" Soundwave stated, and that finally broke the bot down. Soundwave was slow and methodical as he prepped the bot, attaching wires and such. He also knew that since he had gained permission to access the main processor of the bot, Whiplash wouldn't be able to throw a firewall up and stop him. This was going smoothly so far. "Preparing to turn on machine, hold still." Whiplash was terrified.

Soundwave spoke soothingly as he worked the machine. Soundwave had turned his monotonous voice into sounding like Spirngtime and was singing softly while Soundwave used the machine to tweak the bot. Whiplash cried.

Soundwave tweaked the parts that Lash had asked about, and avoided the other ones. And while he was doing that, Soundwave spoke as Spirngtime. "My son, my precious little son, fear not as you are safe" the voice spoke, sounding so much like his mother, who he only remembered hearing from inside the chamber and the last few minutes before the bot passed on. Had whiplash been more aware he would have fought.

It didn't take too much longer, and Soundwave had repaired the bot, removing all the memories of the crazy bot who had raised the bot other than certain lessons, and replaced them with memories of a loving family who weren't around anymore, but had loved him dearly. And that instead of his father abandoning him, he left the fact that Springtime had been raped but introduced the memory that Backlash never knew he had created a sparkling with the bot.

Whiplash was a bit disoriented when Soundwave finished. Soundwave removed the machinery and offered the disoriented bot a hand. Whiplash took it. "Query, how do you feel Whiplash?" Soundwave asked, as he was curious as to how this reprogramming had worked.

"A bit out of it"

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself" Soundwave stated, as he had made sure Whiplash wouldn't remember what the machine was originally supposed to do for him. Whiplash told a bit.

Soundwave smiled. "Would you like to meet your real father creator?" Soundwave asked, wanting to see how Whiplash would react, as Soundwave hadn't completely reprogrammed this area, other than piquing curiosity into knowing what had happened.

"I...yeah sure"

Soundwave smiled, as this seemed to be going smoothly. "Statement, I can get ahold of him if you'd like." Whiplash nodded.

Backlash had been called to the Prime's office earlier to wait for the results, and Soundwave brought Whiplash into the room. "Statement, that is the Prime (pointing to Keeper), and that (pointing to Backlash) is your true father creator" Soundwave stated.

Whiplash looked at his creator. "You're my father?"

"I never knew you existed. It was only after a medic compared our data that I found out you were truly my son" Lash stated, which is a memory that Lash had had Soundwave insert – about the data being tested and being a match. Whiplash looked away.

"I understand if you are angry with me" Backlash stated.

"How can I be if you didn't know about me, but you did rape my mother?"

"That is a part of my past that I am not proud of, son, and haven't been ever since the war ended" Backlash stated. Whiplash nodded slowly.

'Would you like to come home with me and meet my mate and family, as my family is your family, that is, if you'd care to join us' Backlash offered. Whiplash nodded slowly.

'Come, son" Backlash stated, holding out his hand. Whiplash slowly approached.

"Don't be afraid, my son, I won't hurt you" Backlash spoke gently toward the nervous bot. Whiplash moved and took the offered hand. Backlash smiled and continued speaking gently, which helped Whiplash feel safer, as Springtime had always had a soft, gentle voice. Whiplash was soon leaving with his father.

'I think things will settle down now between those two. Thank you for your hard work Soundwave" Keeper stated.

Soundwave nodded. "Statement, need time away"

"You have earned it. How much time would you like? Up to a month will be granted to you" Keeper stated, and all bots knew he was a bot of his word.

"Statement, one month"

"That is fine. And I will reduce your mate's schedule. They won't get the time completely off, but they will be able to be with your more during that time. Besides, I have some younglings just turned adults who are looking for a job to train into" Keeper stated.

Soundwave didn't tell keeper he would be taking his family away from Cybertron for a while. Soundwave just nodded. Keeper figured Soundwave would be doing something special, and so he had rearranged the schedule a bit after Soundwave left to head back home. Soundwave gathered his family and they left for a time. The whole family enjoyed seeing another place, but Grimlock enjoyed the fact that Soundwave was so energetic and such the best. And Grimlock secretly prayed that Soundwave would be ready to carry again as Grimlock wanted lots more babies, and Blaster was already sparked.

One warm afternoon Soundwave was laying in the sun. Grimlock spotted the bot. Wave was alone, as Blaster had taken the sparklings elsewhere. Grimlock could feel his spike start to stiffen, but he tried not to let it show. Soundwave was drifting when he thought he heard something and he waited. Grimlock soon emerged from the brush. He wasn't the most suave bot, but that didn't matter to wave. Soundwave saw Grimlock and opened for his mate.

Grimlock was a bit surprised but opened his own groin plating in response, revealing his stiff swollen throbbing spike that was eager to slip into wave's slick, hot valve. Soundwave held his arms open to Grimlock. Grimlock moved closer and began rubbing his mate's hotspots, including the dripping valve and weeping spike. Soundwave moaned. Grimlock prodded with his spike at his mate's valve entrance while teasing the aft port and the spike. "Tell me Grimlock, what mate want as mate seem want facing badly" Grimlock stated, each word emphasized by more pleasure especially the word 'want" and "tell me."

"Need you..." Soundwave moaned.

Grimlock smiled. 'mate want big spike in hot little valve?" Grimlock asked, prodding just a bit deeper with his thick spike into wave's heated groin.

"Yessss..." Soundwave moaned. "Need..."

Grimlock prodded just a bit further, hitting more pleasure buttons on his mate. "What mate need so badly, 'sides me Grimlock?" the dinobot asked, rubbing wave's spike just right.

"Your sparklings" wave moaned, he needed the dinobots little dinos inside him.

Grimlock practically beamed at that. "Me more than happy give you me sparklings. Me fill you till you stuffed" Grimlock stated and finished thrusting his spike deep into Wave, waiting just a few seconds before starting to thrust and hitting more sensors that made Wave wild with pleasure. Soundwave moaned and cried Grimlock's praises as he clung to the dinobot.

"Release spark" Grimlock commanded in a low growl, sending even more pleasure through the bot as he continued his ministrations. Grimlock had already released his own and was waiting for the other spark to knock the bot up. Soundwave released his spark. The sparks united and wave was now sparked again, but while they both had overloaded, wave wasn't satisfied he wanted his mate to take his aft, but he knew he would have to beg, as he could tell Grimlock wasn't in a submissive mood. Wave didn't realize that part of where they were made him particularly receptive and he was holding a lot of little sparklings inside him.

Soundwave started to kiss Grimlock and moved and started licking and sucking the dinobots spike.

Grimlock growled lowly in pleasure, as he began to realize his mate wanted something more. "Beg me if you want more" Grimlock stated in a commanding tone. "Beg me to do what you need."

"Need Grimlock's powerful spike in aft"

"Prove to me Wave need" Grimlock growled, wanting to see what his mate would do to entice him, even though Grimlock was obviously getting stiff again. Soundwave still licking opened his aft and manipulated himself with his fingers.

It wasn't long before Grimlock got the message. "Down on all fours, me taking bot's aft at speed me choose" Grimlock roared lowly. Soundwave moved into position and trembled in anticipation. Grimlock soon thrust his spike deep into his mate's aft. Soundwave moaned and pressed back. Grimlock roared as he felt the tightness. Soundwave wanted more. Grimlock began thrusting and stroking his mate's spike. Soundwave moaned and begged for harder. Grimlock was still careful, but gave Wave what the smaller bot wanted. Soundwave moaned happily.

And Grimlock was enjoying this as well and soon overloaded. Soundwave cried out in overload. Grimlock and Wave soon cuddled up together.

"Love Grimlock" Soundwave said snuggling.

"Me love all mate and sparklings. Me happy' Grimlock stated before growling lowly as he held Wave. Soundwave sighed content not letting him think of being away from Grimlock. Grimlock just growled lowly, the rumbles reassuring to Wave. Soundwave snuggled and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Reactor was not feeling so hot. He hadn't been feeling good for a few days and finally headed towards the med bay to get looked at. Reactor knew he was sparked, but something felt really off, and so he climbed on a berth and waited for the medic to come out, who happened to be ratchet. Reactor threw up and just felt icky and he hoped that Ratchet could figure out what was wrong. 'I..I don't feel so g-"Reactor started before he puked all over Ratchet.

Ratchet wanted to sigh. "Okay Reactor just relax" He said and started to scan. Reactor wanted to curl up as the look on Ratchet's face just made him feel worried. He didn't see the friendly bot he was used to seeing and that worried Reactor. "How long have you not been feeling well" Ratchet asked.

"Couple weeks, but this is the first time I have been well enough to make it to the med bay as my mate has been gone the last three weeks. He was sent on a mission to another planet, and I haven't heard from him" Reactor stated.

"You should have commed for someone to come" Ratchet said with a sigh.

"Kind of hard when I didn't really have much of a voice most of that time" Reactor stated.

"You have an emergency medical signal." Reactor didn't know that, but he just felt very weak. "Lay back reactor." Reactor did as asked, as he was too weak to resist. Ratchet hooked up this and that. "Now rest" he said running the right antivirus. Reactor nodded, and even when he closed his optics, he shook. This wasn't from the virus but from something else. And then Ratchet remembered that Reactor hadn't seen his mate in several weeks. Ratchet covered the bot and made a few comms.

Jawbone was busy on his mission when a bot he was working with got the comm from ratchet and brought it to Jawbone. "Jawbone here, how can I help you, ratchet?"

"You need to get your aft here"

"I will have to be here two days longer, as I am working on a very complicated case, and once that is done, I can come home. I would have left three days ago, but had to get repaired and then I got roped into saving this bot. I will be home as soon as I can. How is Reactor doing?" Jawbone asked, having quieted his spark quite a bit so he had no idea just how much damage he had caused to his mate. Ratchet let him have it.

Meanwhile, Reactor continued to shake as Ratchet laid into his mate. Reactor needed his mate, as he was beginning to feel rejected and Ratchet noticed the signs. Ratchet knew instantly what Jawbone had done, as Prowl and Jazz ad done something similar to each other long ago. "If you want to save your mate and unborn sparklings open your bond fully now." Jawbone opened the bond and was inundated with pain, sorrow, misery, and weakness. Jawbone had no idea what he had done until he felt the rejection and realized that if he didn't reach out he would lose his family. Reactor just shook as the antivirus wracked his systems and he missed his sparkmate terribly.

Jawbone pulsed love and assurance and he was sorry. Reactor was scared and replied and responded weakly to the pulses, but the fact that he was responding let the medic know that Jawbone had been reached in time. Jawbone kept up the love. Slowly but surely, Reactor began to stop shaking. He wasn't fully out of danger, but he was more stable than he was only a short time ago. Jawbone said he would be home soon to just hang on. Reactor clung to the small amount of hope he had, and pulsed weakly that he would fight and wait for his mate to come home. Jawbone kept the bond wide open and full of love until he was able to come home. Slowly Reactor began to recover.

When he got home Jawbone rushed to his mate. Reactor was still in the med bay, very weak bur recovering. "Oh love I'm so sorry."

Reactor flickered on his optics, as he had usually kept them closed to conserve energy to make sure the little ones weren't deprived. "Love…." Reactor whispered weakly and weak but genuine smile on his faceplate. Jawbone kissed his mate again and again apologizing.

Reactor weakly nuzzled his mate. "You're here now…stop apologizing. You are forgiven"

"I'm going to take care of you till you get better."

"Are you sure…I don't want to be a burden" Reactor stated, as all his life, though he was kind and gentle, everyone had always thought of him as a burden.

"You're never a burden, now rest my love." Reactor smiled weakly and fell back into recharge. He was stable but still weak. Jawbone stayed close and Ratchet let him. Reactor could sense when he mate was there, and was very reactive even when his mate left to go somewhere, even if it was for energon. And so Jawbone learned quickly to always tell his mate what was going on.

"I'm just grabbing some energon baby I'm close." Reactor purred, as it still took a lot out of him to talk, but he was slowly getting better, especially now that his mate was back. Jawbone was quick and drank his energon next to his mate. And even though he was still recovering, Reactor had "needs" though he tried to hide them, fearing the reaction he would get for wanting pleasure in the shape he was in. Jawbone kissed his mate and made sure they had privacy before he gently worked him. Reactor looked into his mate's optics, unsure if he should enjoy this or not, as both being medics, both knew what it could mean to the weakened bot.

"I'll go very slowly, a slow build up." Reactor weakly nodded and let his mate help him. Jawbone went very slow so as not to drain his mate. The small seeker mewled softly, as he had needed this so bad. Jawbone was tender. Reactor felt his overload slowly build up, very pleasurably, and then his overload gently washed over him. It wasn't going to satiate him completely, but it was going to hold him over until he could properly interface with his mate. "Better?" Jawbone asked. The smaller bot nodded, as it would do for now. Jawbone kissed his mate and made sure he was comfortable before Reactor fell asleep and Jawbone stayed by his side.


	61. Chapter 61

A couple weeks later, Reactor was up and about. He was almost completely back to his normal strength, but was working out with another bot to gain his stamina back to be able to work in the med bay. He feared that if he wasn't in top condition, neither Jawbone nor Ratchet would want him in the med bay and he couldn't live with that. They would let him come back after he recovered. Reactor was working hard, and it was getting to the point Jawbone was starting to worry about the little sparklings inside, not realizing that Reactor wasn't pushing himself hard enough to harm the sparklings, hence he wasn't back to the med bay yet.

"Baby it's alright to ease back in slowly."

"I can't. All that matters is what I can do in the med bay" Reactor stated, revealing some things about his past he thought he had gotten over.

"Baby, you have a place in the med bay. We don't want you over doing it."

"But if I am not in the med bay, what place do I have?" Reactor asked.

"Right now recovering." Reactor sighed and just looked down, as he was not sure how he could explain what he felt like being restricted from being in the med bay.

"Please talk to me"

'it doesn't matter, as I don't matter to anyone, except maybe you, outside of the med bay" Reactor slowly stated, optics averted and tears flowing.

Jawbone gently caressed his mates face. "Please"

And with a heavy spark and tears, Reactor told of his history – how even though he was gentle and kind, he was shunned and ridiculed. He was told by almost everyone that he was a burden, and that included his creators. He struggled with depression and having tried to offline himself at least a dozen times, and it was on the last time a kind medic reached out to him. The medic helped him get into a good training program where the abuse continued but he worked hard and graduated in the top of his class and had earned an award for much of his research already. But even that hadn't made him happy as all he felt from other bots was rejection. He feared it was because he was a seeker and until recently, he had never met another seeker before. He told Jawbone about what he had done for Ratchet but then what had happened to him afterward. It was now obvious that Reactor was more than he appeared.

"You are loved, you're not a burden."

"It is hard to believe that, after hearing that you are one for your whole life" reactor replied.

"I know but it's true"

"Even so, I still have to work through the old stuff. I want to believe you, I really do, I just…" Reactor stated, and broke down. Jawbone held his mate close. Reactor just nuzzled close to his mate and clung tightly. It didn't help that he was having a huge mood swing as he was talking about this. Jawbone pulsed love.

"I'm s-s-sorry" Reactor sniffled, "My systems…are… are all out of whack."

"Shh, it's alright"

"Am I…Am I…Am I normal?" Reactor asked, wanting to know if this was normal for a sparked bot to be so reactive and emotional.

"You're very normal." Reactor was relieved and he snuggled closer to his mate. Jawbone soon carried him to bed. Reactor soon fell into recharge, keeping ahold of his mate tightly. He didn't want to be left alone right now. Jawbone settled in.

Elsewhere, Bee was getting closer to his due date, and if one looked at him, they would think he was almost full term with one sparkling, but they would be wrong, as he still carried the seven little ones – minicons as they had been named in general. His mates made sure one of them stayed with him. Bee tried to be as independent as possible, but his mates didn't always allow him to be as independent as he wanted to be.

"I know we drive you crazy we just worry as this is a new situation" Ratchet said.

"I'm sparked, not dying or weak" Bee retorted.

"I know" Ratchet said kissing bee's helm. Bee sighed as he just wanted this all over with. "Can I do anything for you?"

"Make these little ones come out soo-"bee started before he started feeling intense pain. Ratchet immediately supported bee. "I… I think...I think….they're coming" Bee stated, his intakes heaving as the pain surged through him.

"Breathe" Ratchet said getting bee to the med bay. Bee did his best to remain clam, as he knew being anxious only increased the risk for complications. Ratchet got him settled and checked bee's progress. The first little one was emerging, a little Coupe mech. The bot was all red and was noisy as all get it. It was obvious that this one had a lot of ratchet's personality in him, though not as much as his older brother Crankshaft.

"Good love" Ratchet said encouragingly. The size of Ratchet's palm, the first little mechling was placed in the special berth made for this time. and once that was done, two little femmes came shooting out, one yellow in color and the other white, both shaped like little Bugs, much like their mother. "They look like you love" Ratchet said. It didn't take too much longer for the last femme of the group to come shooting out, a small aerial bot that looked exactly like Dive except for being a femme.

"Keep it up baby." Bee had to admit one thing to himself, these little ones were much easier to spark than the other ones he had carried. And soon two mechs came out, both little Ambulances. "One more" Ratchet said. Bee nodded. The last mech was slightly bigger than the rest of his septuplet siblings, but still small. He was a little semi with a very quiet personality. Ratchet scanned the little one several times, and though the little one reminded the medic of Optimus, there was no sign of any code other than Bee, Ratchet, and Dive. Ratchet slowly relaxed. Bee relaxed as well. Ratchet did several scans on each sparkling. Each appeared to be healthy on every scan. "All seven are fine."

Bee smiled, as that was good to hear. Ratchet carefully brought them over and commed dive. Ratchet could easily hold all seven in his arms, as could bee when he received the little ones. "Hello babies" bee said holding the sparklings. All seven cooed and nuzzled Bee, recognizing Bee's voice. Bee kissed each helm. Each little one responded to the love by latching their sparks onto Bee's spark, and also sending lines out to Ratchet's spark and Dive's spark as well, sensing the bonds. They pulsed love back to the little ones. The seven little ones cooed happily as they felt the love from all of their parents and creators. Dive made it and smiled.

All seven cooed as their other parent soon came to see them. Dive smiled as the little ones were precious and very tiny. "They are darling."

"We will have to be very careful with them" Bee stated. Ratchet and dive nodded and dive held some of them. All three were very happy, though they knew their other sparklings would have to be watched carefully around these little ones. Ratchet kept all in the med bay for a little longer before all went home.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Sparta and her mate were taking care of their sons plus quartz while Sparta's mate was getting close to sparking. Star was resting on the couch. Sparta went to check on her mate. "Is there anything I can get for you or do for you, love?" Sparta asked gently. Quartz just watched through a crack in a door, as she was now a youngling, and she feared rejection. She was beautiful, but that didn't matter as one of the bots who really counted still seemed to hate her.

"I'm okay love" star said. Sparta rubbed her mate's swollen belly, as she just couldn't help it. It was beautiful and enticing.

Star smiled. "Want something baby?"

"Uh huh…" Sparta answered, her valves already dripping wet in anticipation.

"Want the magic spike baby?"

"Yesssss…"hissed Sparta in pleasure, lube leaking around her closed groin plating and her chest bumps revealing her stiff nodes.

"I want to suck your nodes first"

"As you wish baby" Sparta responded, neither femme aware that they were being watched. Sparta positioned herself in a way that was best for Star. Star started to lick and suck her mate's nodes. Sparta moaned in pleasure and used a free hand to rub her mate's sensitive belly. Quartz was self-servicing herself as she watched this, longing to join in. Sparta moaned loudly as this always felt so good to her. Star continued for a time before telling Sparta to put the spike on her and mount. Sparta did as her mate commanded and placed her more sensitive valve over the special "magic" spike.

"Ride baby and rub bump." Sparta did as asked, though her hand occasionally wandered up to her mate's stiff and exposed nodes. Star moaned and bucked a little. Sparta spoiled her mate in hopes of getting the sparked femme to overload. "Close baby...shove your fingers in me." Sparta knew exactly which valve to finger on her mate and she worked the valve hard. It didn't take much longer and star overloaded. Sparta soon followed, feeling her mate's fluids inside her. She loved her mate dearly and it showed. Star kissed Sparta and tried to nap a little more but was soon groaning in pain.

Sparta was quick to recognize the signs of sparking. 'quartz, stay with the babies, as Star has to go to the med bay now" Sparta stated. Quartz said she would. Sparta commed Fader to give him the heads up that they were coming in and that they didn't want to be bothered by anyone that they didn't know or trust. Fader saw to it and was waiting on them. Sparta soon brought Star in, and they were relieved to find that Fader had done his best to accommodate them.

Star was helped onto a berth, and she breathed through the pain. Sparta was right there, to help her mate as the sparklings came. Star held Sparta's hand. Sparta pulsed love and calm to her mate as they waited for the four little ones to be delivered. Soon the first femme was emerging, with quiet introspection and was extremely beautiful. "She's beautiful..." star said.

"I think we can call her Aurora" Sparta stated, pulsing love as she knew her mate was still in pain. Star nodded and pushed again. The next femme arrived, loud and screaming at the top of her intakes. She shook her fluids off and kept screaming, not for any reason other than she could. Star chuckled a little painfully. "She certainly is a screamer, but beautiful nonetheless" Sparta stated.

Meanwhile, Quartz was carefully caring for the four little mechs. She did so hoping it would score her points in star's book.

But back in the med bay, Sparta pulsed love as star popped out her third sparkling. This little femme squeaked quietly. Sparta smiled, as the little one was precious. "One more, love, just one more" Sparta stated gently. Star nodded and holding her mate's hand bore down again. The last one shot out of Star like a shot out of a cannon, and with the little one being slick with sparking fluids, it was all Fader could do to hold on to the little femme and prevent her from hitting the floor.

Star laughed softly. "Quick little one."

"Yeah, her name should be Oil Slick" Sparta joked. Even though it had been a joke the little femme cooed.

Sparta was a bit shocked but soon regained her composure. "Alright, little Oil Slick. Well, two are named, what shall we name the other two, love?" Sparta asked, holding Aurora and Oil Slick.

"Gemstone?" Star suggested.

"That is perfect for the quiet little one you are holding, but what are we going to name the Screamer, as Screamer is already taken" Sparta asked.

"Siren?"

"That's the name of Ironhide's oldest mech" fader stated.

Sparta wondered. 'What about Squeaker or Squeal?"

"I think Squeaker will be fine." Sparta smiled and pulsed love to her mate while Quartz, having not heard anything, carefully cared for the little mechs. Star was kept for a bit with the sparklings and Sparta went home. Quartz had fed all four little mechs, bathed them, and was reading them a story when Sparta got home. Sparta went to them and kissed each helm including quartz's. Quartz just averted her optics, still fearing rejection from the mated pair of Sparta and Star.

"It's alright quartz" Sparta said gently.

'But there is no way Star is ever going to let me join you two. And if I can't join, I might as well be sent to the pit' Quartz stated, tears in her optics.

"Oh sweetspark she'll come around, you do not belong in the pit." Quartz didn't look up, as she knew that Sparta had no idea what she had done the first time she had been given an opportunity at life.

"You're not the same bot"

"I hope primus can see that" quartz stated.

"I know he sees the change in you"

"I just hope that by the time I am old enough, star will love me too" quartz stated.

"She just needs time" Sparta assured.

"I hope you are right." Sparta didn't show it but she hoped so too.

"All the little mechs are fed bathed and asleep, ma'am" quartz stated.

"Not ma'am, Sparta" Sparta said.

"Yes m...I mean Sparta"

"That's better, want some energon?"

"Yes please. If it is not too much trouble" quartz stated. Sparta got them each energon and told of the little femmes. Quartz was excited and happy to hear the news.

"You'll see them tomorrow" Sparta said smiling.

"I'll watch the little ones if you want to rest" quartz stated even though she hadn't recharged fully in days.

"I'm alright go on to bed." Quartz nodded, as she dare not disobey Sparta, who was her one ally in this. And so she headed to bed. Sparta settled into the chair for now.

The next day, Quartz, well rested for once, went to go see Star and the little femmes with Sparta by her side and the little mechs were left to be watched by their favorite babysitter outside of Quartz. Star was just waking. Sparta went and gently kissed her mate while Quartz stood back, waiting to see if she would be welcomed. Star kissed back then saw quartz. "You can come over here." Quartz kept her helm bowed as she slowly approached, unsure just how welcome she would be. "Helm up" star said gently.

Quartz slowly lifted her helm, hoping Star wouldn't yell at her, as she had many times before. "That's better." Quartz smiled at the praise, hoping she had earned something other than Star's constant ire. The medic on duty brought the femmes over.

"They are beautiful, just like you two, ma'am" Quartz stated to star.

"Enough of that, its star."

"Yes….Star" Quartz stated softly.

"Better"

"All the precious little ones are so beautiful, including the little mechs" Quartz stated, having grown so fond of the little mechs and knew she would grow fond of the little femmes.

"Thank you"

"You are welcome, lo….I mean, Sparta and Star" Quartz stated, about ready to cry at her misstep. They noticed by didn't say anything not wanting her to feel worse. "Maybe I should go before I screw up anymore" quartz stated.

"You're fine." Quartz looked at the two, not sure what to think. She wasn't quite old enough to consent, but she could feel her spark yearned for the other two femmes. "Sit, you can meet the new little ones." Nodding and following the command, quartz sat and waited for her chance to get to know the little femmes. Sparta gently handed them over. Quartz studied each little femme and was even able to soothe Squeaker, who loved to scream out.

Star sighed mentally. "Of course we'll need your help with them."

"you need but say so, and I will happily help" Quartz stated, meaning it yet also showing just how little she considered herself over anything and anyone else.

"If you need you time take it."

'what would I do, as I don't really have any of my own hobbies, as all I ever wanted was to work hard enough to earn your love' quartz let slip out without thinking about it, too busy causing Squeaker to laugh.

"You can do anything you want."

"I…I just… just want to love you….the both of you' quartz finally admitted.

"I know, this isn't easy for me" star said.

"I would rather go to the pit than ever force your hand" Quartz quickly replied.

"You're not going to the pit." Quartz just looked at Star in a bit of disbelief, as Quartz had hoped she wouldn't go to the pit ever. "You won't go." Quartz spark pulsed, hopeful of things to come. "Medics say I can go home after one more check over." Quartz nodded.

The medic soon cleared star to go home. Quartz helped carry the new ones home while Sparta helped star. They got star settled who wanted to see the little mechlings. Quartz soon brought the little mechs. Star nuzzled the little mechs. All four nuzzled star back. "There are my little mechs."

"We here" the little ones answered.

"You're my big boys"

"Ratz always calls us her strong little mechs when she works with us" one of the little ones stated, referring to Quartz.

"She does hmm, well you strong little ones"

"Yep, and she's been teaching us to read and talk" another little one stated. Star nodded and kissed each helm. In return, star received multiple sloppy attempts of kisses from the little ones.

Star smiled. "Would you like to meet your sisters?" All four were very eager to meet their siblings. Star called gently asking the femmes be brought. Quartz and Sparta soon brought the little femmes over. Star told the little mechlings their sisters' names. The little mechs were surprisingly calm and gentle with the femmes, as Sparta and Star didn't realize that Quartz had been preparing the little mechs for this moment.

"It's your job to help protect them my little mechs."

"We know mama" the oldest little mechling stated.

"You do baby?"

"Uh huh, as Ratz got us dolls to teach us how to be gentle with our siblings and she told us that since they would be younger, we would have to keep them safe" the youngest stated. Quartz wasn't in the room when this was said, as she had slipped out to clean up the quarters. Star couldn't help but smile a little. Even Sparta was very impressed. Soon though all eight sparklings were asleep star was on the verge of joining them. Quartz came in to help Sparta move the little ones to their own berths. They got them all settled in. It didn't take long before it was just Sparta and Quartz up.

"See star is coming around a little bit." Quartz smiled and hoped that meant good things. "Now go have fun or do what you want." Quartz knew exactly where she needed to go – to see Mirage. Sparta went and laid down letting quartz be.

In his quarters, mirage was alone, as he had asked for a day to himself. Quartz arrived and knocked. Mirage let the femme in, not recognizing her as she was so different. 'can I help you, ma'am?" Mirage asked gentlemanly.

"It's me...son..." quartz said.

Mirage still didn't recognize the femme or believe the femme. 'You are pulling my leg"

"It's me Quartz..."

"Quartz?" Mirage answered, refusing to address his creator as mom as she hadn't earned it in his mind.

Quartz nodded. "It's me"

"Why have you returned to me?" Mirage asked, still remembering what his so called 'mother" had done to him.

"I have to talk to someone...if you want, I'll go"

'No, I am willing to listen just don't expect me to call you anything close to "mom" Mirage stated. Quartz nodded and told what was going on with star and Sparta and how confused she was. Mirage listened and advised Quartz on various things. Quartz nodded making notes. Mirage offered the best advice he could.

"Thank you...and...I'm sorry..."

Mirage smiled. "It is wonderful to see how much you've changed" Mirage stated, giving his creator a hug for the first time ever without fear. Quartz was shocked but returned the hug.

"It's much nicer when one gets to pick their mate or mates based on what Primus wants" Mirage stated, he had never experienced it, but having heard the downsides to being forced, he offered up the comment.

"I never knew any different"

"But think of now. You no longer have to be with Onyx as I can tell that isn't your choice. You can be with who you love. And that is the best thing of all" Mirage stated trying to comfort Quartz.

"I don't think star wants me."

"Give her time. She's had a heck of a life" mirage stated.

Quartz nodded. "I hope so"

"When the time is right, star will come around" mirage stated.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes...quartz, I really think so"

"I love them and all eight of the little ones."

"Then you are well on your way, but you also need to make sure they understand your past" mirage stated.

Quartz nodded. "Do I tell them?"

"Only when you are ready" Mirage stated.

Quartz nodded. "Thank you for talking to me."

"You are welcome" mirage said with a smile, happy to see his mother creator actually happy.

"I'll just let you be."

"You are still part of this family and I can see the change. You are welcome to come as often as you can" mirage stated.

"I am?" Quartz asked surprised.

"Yes, you are" mirage stated. "Now go be happy."

"Thank you mirage" quartz said and left. Sparta was waiting for quartz to return.

"Hi" quartz said.

"Star wants to talk to you" Sparta said gently.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, she just wants to tell us something about her." Quartz nodded and followed Sparta.

"Come in here" star said gently, resting in bed. They came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"There is something that I both think you need to know, as primus has told me I need to tell you" star stated and then she told her story. Both were in shock as they listened.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but most of those memories are deleted from my processor. Primus gave me special access so you both could know and understand" star stated.

"I...I have something to confess" quartz said. Both Sparta and star looked to quartz. Taking a breath quartz told her story. Both listened and star and Sparta realized quartz was more like them than they realized. "This is my last chance."

"And we will help you stay out of the pit" Sparta stated.

"You will?"

"yes, we will" star stated feeling better about quartz being part of them.

"Thank you..." quartz said.

"And we can be one happy family" Sparta stated.

"We can?" Quartz asked.

"Yes we can once you are old enough" star stated. Quartz was overwhelmed. Star wrapped her arms around the younger femme. Though surprised, quartz leaned into the arms. Sparta smiled, as this was all a good sign.

Elsewhere Sides was taking care of Rave and Chance as Sunny had to go teach. While Rave was used to being taken care of by Sides and Sunny, Chance was still adjusting for though they were twins, each was a little different. "Can I get either of you anything?" Rave asked for energon while Chance said nothing, as he wanted to go visit his project, but wasn't sure, as Sides hadn't really liked the idea of it even though it had saved many a young bot from heading in the wrong direction.

Sides got rave energon. "Chance? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just want to go for a walk" Chance stated, heading for outside of the quarters, getting ready to switch his personas so that he could go visit his project, as he wanted to keep in touch, so that when he returned, he would know what was going on.

"Do you want company?" Sides asked.

Chance sighed. "You probably wouldn't like where I ended up anyway' Chance stated.

"Love please, talk to me"

"I am going to go check on the Project I started with Buster, as when I go back to my position as a body guard and an overseer of the project, I want to make sure I know what was going on. I know you were one of the biggest outspoken critics of the program, and you still don't like it, but I take it you didn't realize it was my and Buster's baby and we have turned many bot's lives around" Chance stated.

"I may not be crazy about it but I do support you"

"Come with me or don't, up to you, but that is where I am going" Chance stated, his other persona starting to come out. Rave and Sunny were more used to it, but Sides wasn't. Sides looked to rave who nodded and sides went with chance.

Sides was still caught off guard when they walked outside the quarters and Chance had his tough persona out. Other bots gladly moved aside and no one in their right mind messed with the bot. Sides was completely in awe, as he had never realized just how his mate was received by others as he was merely a bodyguard. But it seemed to be well known that Chance was the top guard and all the bots knew it, all that is except Sides. And soon the two arrived at the Project headquarters, where Ironhide was reprimanding a young bot for misbehaving. "You will have two days in the brig" Hide stated. Sides, not realizing that this meant a separate brig from the one he was used to was about to object when his mate shot him a look of "Don't you dare undermine his authority."

Sides kept his mouth shut and the bot was taken to the programs brig and Ironhide came over and gave them both a smile. "Hey chance, siders" Ironhide said using his old nickname for sideswipe.

"Hey rust bucket" sides said smiling a bit. Ironhide chuckled and lightly scuffed sides upside the head.

"How are things running?" Chance asked, wanting to know all about what was going on and who the young bot was.

"Things are going just fine" Ironhide said.

"Who was that bot and what did he do to earn your punishment?" Chance asked, which made Sides realize that while Chance could be scary, he was also caring and cared about each and every youngling in the program. Ironhide told what the bot had done.

Chance nodded. "Please inform the cadet that once he is out of the program brig, I would like to speak with him, so I can assess him and his skills" Chance stated, "that way we can make sure he goes into the appropriate portion of the program." Sides looked at his mate, as this surprised him. He had thought the program was something different than it really was.

"Yeah sure" Ironhide said.

"Thank you. Has Buster returned yet?" Chance asked, wanting to make sure all was well before he returned home.

"He'll be back soon"

Chance nodded once again. 'Thank you, Ironhide, for all you do to keep this afloat. I learned from Buster a long time ago that this was always a dream of yours to have. Are you happy to see your dream come to life?" Chance asked.

"I am, never got a chance cause of the war and all then was just too old."

"To let you know, Hide, Buster and I have been so busy with this and our other jobs that we both have to cut back a bit for our families, and seeing that this is your sole job right now, we wanted to make you overseer over it. You will be on equal par with Buster and I, but you will be responsible for keeping us updated as we won't be here as often as you will. How does that sound?" Chance asked.

Ironhide was taken aback by that not having expected it. "Really?"

'really, my friend" chance stated, smile on his face. Ironhide wanted to say yes but he didn't know what Hound would think.

"Buster and I would help, and you would be able to select the help that serves under you. You would pull no more than 40 hours unless absolutely necessary, but you don't have to make your decision now. Go, talk to your mate, and see what Hound says' chance stated. "Let us know when you are ready" and with that Chance headed to leave and head home with a very stunned and silent mate by his side. Ironhide said he would and watched them leave.

And while Ironhide went back to his post and Chance and Sides headed home, Buster and Starlight were enjoying each other's company. Light was still working through the missing of her mate and his busy schedule. She wanted to make sure he didn't forget about her.

"I love you my Light" buster said.

"I love you too, Buster" Light stated kissing her mate's forehead.

"I'm sorry I've been so long away from you"

Light began to tease her mate's unused valve expertly with her fingers. She had a toy she could attach to herself if her mate needed it, but she doubt he would ever need or want that.

"Mmmm, baby you have wicked fingers"

'You say that like it is a bad thing' light retorted lightly, continuing her ministrations and adding playing with her mate's slowly swelling spike.

"Mmm...keep that up...''

Light smiled, as she had never seen Buster enjoy this so much. She didn't think anything of it, though, and teased his valve even more. She hoped to get him to the point of begging her for release, of using that secret toy in his heating, dripping valve.

"Feels good..."

'There is a way to make it better…" Light stated continuing her ministrations.

"How..." buster moaned.

"If you'll let me use a special toy, I can go inside that hot, needy valve of yours" light stated, hoping that Buster wouldn't be upset. Buster was just pleasure shot enough he agreed. Light figured out a way to keep the ministrations going on her mate and attach the "fake spike' to her, and began prodding at her mate's wet, hot, needy valve. Buster made a surprised sound tied in with a pleasure shot moan.

Carefully Light thrust the fake spike in deeper, and the let her mate adjust to the new sensation. "See, this is part of what I missed so much when you were gone all the time' Light stated. Buster's valve quivered around the spike. Light was careful and gentle as she thrusted. She wasn't built like a mech, but she could at least provide the simulation with the toy. Buster made different sounds as light thrusted.

"Am I hurting you, my love?" Light asked, concerned, and leaving her fake spike buried deep in her mate. She didn't want to hurt him, she wanted him to know a new kind of pleasure. It did hurt him a bit he just didn't want to upset light as she just wanted to make him feel good.

'Baby, I know the first time always hurts. It hurt me the first time you took me as I wasn't used to it. You can say it hurts, and I won't think any less of you" light said supportively, and stopped her thrusting, giving her mate more time to adjust. Because it was a fake spike, it didn't have the sensors to tell her that he wasn't quite ready when she had started thrusting.

"It hurts..." buster admitted.

Light smiled, pulsed love and stroked her mate's spike in hopes of helping him adjust. "You let me know when you are ready for me to begin again" Light stated, making buster feel much better. Buster's valve clenched around the spike torn between accepting it and rejecting it. Light feared her mate would reject her along with the toy, but she tried not to show it. "I love you" buster assured. Light smiled a bit, but she began to remove the spike from her mate's valve, fearing she had pushed this and her mate too far. Buster's valve stopped quivering and he pulled her close and kissed her deeply, lovingly. Light began to softly cry, as she felt like she had failed.

Buster kissed her and pulsed love. "Shhh, its okay my love please don't cry"

"I just wanted to show you how much pleasure you bring to me during our times, but I have failed. All I did was hurt you" Light stated, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's alright, we'll work on it little by little." Light smiled, as she felt better with that little comment. Buster kissed her again. "Please no more tears." Slowly, Light's tears subsided and she snuggled next to her mate. Buster held her close, protectively and lovingly. Light felt safe and soon fell into a pleasant recharge. Buster drifted off.

Elsewhere, Crossbow had just left his parents' quarters, as Dirt wanted him to help with something. Crossbow was on his way to work when he bumped into a beautiful femme who had lost her way.

"I'm so sorry" Moonsong said.

"No harm done. My name is Crossbow, may I help you?" Crossbow asked, very gentlemanly.

"I'm Moonsong and I'm a bit lost"

"I take it that you are new to the Base of the Prime. Can I help you find where you are heading, Moonsong?" Crossbow asked, trying to do the right thing.

"I am" Moonsong said and said where she was trying to get to.

"That is right on my way to the lab. I could easily escort you to your destination" Crossbow stated, surprising Moonsong, as she had been hit on by so many mechs who thought she was just a pretty bot that to not get hit on by this mech was refreshing.

"Thank you that would be lovely." Crossbow nodded and the two began to talk about different scientific things as they walked to Moonsong's destination, the organic lab, while Crossbow, after dropping Moonsong off, headed to his lab area, where he studied all manner of things with Skyfire, who was now studying the coding of Cybertronians that gave them life compared to earth bots.

When Moonsong got dropped off, her lab mate, a young femme named Organa was jealous of the femme hitting it off so well with Crossbow, who had outright refused Organa's blatant advances as Crossbow had no interest in her and her constant talk of sparklings. Moonsong of course had no idea.

"Alright, what's your secret? What do you have that I don't?" Organa started off, putting conflict already between herself and her new lab mate.

"What do you mean" Moonsong asked confused.

'Oh don't play stupid with me. How come Crossbow will talk to you and not me?" Organa asked, ready to strike out at the new femme.

"I accidentally bumped into him and he escorted me here." That infuriated Organa even more, but thankfully, the lab director, Percy, soon came in and prevented and all-out brawl from happening. Moonsong had no idea what she had done.

After both finished for the day, Crossbow soon came by to pick up Moonsong to take her to her assigned quarters. He was immediately smothered by Organa. "If I told you once, I've told you a million times Organa, no matter what you do, I don't want you. I don't have any feelings for you. You have to stop obsessing over me" Crossbow stated calmly, and gently pushed the femme aside. "Forgive me, Moonsong, I came to help you find your assigned quarters, as since you are new here, it is our jobs as mechs who live here to make the new bots feel welcome and learn how to get around the base."

"Thank you" Moonsong song and kept watching her back till Organa was no longer in sight.

"Are you alright, Moonsong?" Crossbow asked as they walked on, showing just why a lot of single mechs and femmes wanted him as their mate. He was kind, caring, and compassionate yet knew where to draw the line. He possessed handsome features and was a very strong mech. Moonsong told about the verbal attack by the other femme.

"Organa's obsessed and she is a little off her rocker. She practically tried to rape me once and talks about nothing but having my sparklings. I have no feelings for her, but she doesn't seem to get it, and I can't get rid of her or get her off of my case as we both work in a lab. I wish I could talk to the Prime, but he can be hard to get a hold of. And she is just jealous of anyone who can get "further" with me than she can" Crossbow explained. Moonsong nodded they soon made it to her quarters.

"If you need anything further, please comm me or any of the other bots you know, other than Organa, and we will try to help you as best we can. Welcome to the base of the prime and we hope you will be able to stay" Crossbow stated before he left. Moonsong entered her quarters and locked the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Crossbow tried to go see Keeper, but since he didn't have an appointment, the guards didn't let Crossbow through though Keeper was not busy at the time. "Please I need to see the prime."

Keeper came out and was displeased by what he saw. "Let him come and see me, he is not a troublemaker and all are free to see me unless I already have a previous engagement" Keeper stated, and the guards relented.

"Thank you prime, I've been trying to see you for some time."

"What seems to be the problem, Crossbow?" keeper asked kindly, as he knew Crossbow didn't come to talk about nothing. Crossbow told of the femme in the other lab.

Keeper was alarmed as this type of bot was capable of doing anything. "She is a danger to this base. I know Organa is highly intelligent, but I think she is too emotional and following her instincts too closely. I will keep an optic on her for now and if she does anything to any bot, she will be sent elsewhere, just don't let her know" Keeper stated quietly.

Crossbow nodded. "Thank you prime'.'

"You are welcome. Now, have you met our newest recruit to our lab department – Moonsong? She came from a distant base, after graduating in the top of her class and earned the right to work here from that" keeper stated.

"I have, but I fear Organa is gunning for her."

"Why would Organa go after her, she barely knows her?" Keeper asked.

"Because of me, and me talking to Moonsong"

"Organa is the jealous type?" Keeper asked, seeking an explanation of all this. Crossbow nodded and explained some of what the femme had done to him. That didn't sound good and Keeper soon reorganized the schedule so that crossbow and Moonsong worked certain times and Organa worked other times and keeper made sure the schedule could only be adjusted by him and to alert him if any bot tried to tamper with it. Crossbow thanked keeper.

"Keep safe" Keeper stated, dismissing Crossbow. Crossbow headed home.

Meanwhile, Moonsong didn't feel safe, and sent a comm out. Instead of Crossbow, she got his brother Atomsplitter who still lived with his parents. "This is Atomsplitter, how can I help you?" Atom answered, in a very friendly tone.

"Hi, I'm Moonsong and crossbow said to comm if I don't feel safe. I don't feel safe"

"Ok, Moonsong" Atom answered, having been informed via triplet bond about the whole thing, 'I am on my way, don't open the door until I get there. I will bring you somewhere safe."

"Thank you" Moonsong said not knowing trouble would come before atom could get there. Atom commed Crossbow and both went, unaware that they would be dealing with two fighting femmes. The door burst open and Moonsong was faced with Organa. Organa tore into Moonsong, and was beating the tar out of the new femme when Atom and Crossbow arrived. Atom immediately subdued Organa while Crossbow went to lift the very injured and stasis locked Moonsong. Crossbow headed to the med bay while Atom took Organa to the Prime.

The medics immediately got to work on Moonsong. Crossbow stayed with the femme, as he felt he was needed here – as if Moonsong needed him so she could pull through this. He gently stroked her face, as he knew she hadn't deserved this. The medics eventually got her stable though she was still in stasis. Crossbow commed Skyfire to let him know what was going on and that he wouldn't be in for his next shift. Skyfire understood and just asked to be kept informed.

Crossbow thanked Skyfire profusely and then continued his time in the med bay with Moonsong. He started feeling his spark react to being around her, but he didn't think she would want a bot like him. Moonsong was out for several hours. Crossbow remained in the med bay with her, after having learned that Keeper not only brigged the attacker, he had reassigned her to the lowly distant base that Moonsong had come from, as Keeper knew that base wouldn't put up with this behavior and could take care of the problem without killing the femme.

Moonsong slowly woke and was surprised to see crossbow. "You are safe, Moonsong. Organa will no longer be able to hurt you" Crossbow stated. Moonsong nodded and winced a little bit. Crossbow called Fader over who gave the femme a shot of pain medicine.

"What was that" Moonsong asked.

"Pain medicine to help you, as you winced in pain" Crossbow stated.

That terrified Moonsong. "No..." she said and cringed wanting to curl up. Moonsong had a very rare glitch that pain meds made things worse for her. Crossbow felt even worse for what he had done and he called Fader back over to see if there was anything that they could do for the femme. Crossbow was upset with himself for what he had done. Fader did a quick scan and gave her something to counter what he had given her. Moonsong gripped crossbow's hand. Crossbow did his best to comfort Moonsong. He hoped the antidote would help her soon.

"N...not your fault...rare glitch..." Moonsong managed.

Crossbow held her hand. "I am sorry this happened to you. You are such a sweet, kind, intelligent bot, and you deserve better than this" crossbow stated referring to what had put Moonsong in the med bay.

"So are you..." Moonsong said.

Crossbow looked down. 'I wasn't there when you needed me. I was too late" Crossbow stated.

"You still came for me..."

Crossbow looked up and saw the scars on Moon's body. 'I still wish I would've been there sooner." Moonsong managed to caress his cheek. Crossbow smiled, as his spark pulsed faster and harder.

"So handsome when you smile."

'you are beautiful when you do" Crossbow stated.

"Charmer" Moonsong song said.

"That is the first time I have ever been called that" Crossbow stated. It was true, as he never thought he really had a way with words. It seemed to him that most bots wanted him because of how he looked.

"You're very sweet and kind..."

Crossbow blushed – he couldn't help it. This was the first time he had ever really been tongue-tied and it showed. "Thank you" he managed to say.

"And cute when you blush." Crossbow blushed even more, still unsure of he should follow his spark and kiss the beautiful femme, as he didn't know if she liked him in that way.

"Kiss me already you silly mech" Moonsong said smiling. Crossbow smiled and then leaned over and planted a searing hot kiss on Moonsong's lips. His spike was hard, and it was taking all his self-control not to try and bond with her right here right now. "Is your spark going crazy too?" Crossbow nodded vigorously. He wanted this femme so bad. He wanted to join with her and become a family.

"Let me heal my sweet mech"

"AS you wish, sweet spark" Crossbow stated.

"And when I heal I want you."

"And I you, my sweet. I never thought I would find someone who would love me for me – not the way or look or me intelligence or something else – just someone who would love me for me, but then you came along" Crossbow stated.

"I know the feeling...I'm so happy I got accepted here...for it brought me to you"

Crossbow smiled and could tell his love was tired. "Rest. We can share time together later" crossbow stated. Moonsong nodded and drifted off to sleep. Crossbow commed Skyfire to update him and told the shuttle that he'd soon be coming for a short period. Skyfire understood and said he would see him when he came in. Crossbow made his way to the lab. He couldn't wait until Moonsong got better. Skyfire greeted him warmly when he came in.

"Sorry about all this" Crossbow stated.

"It's alright crossbow, I know the signs of love"

"You do?" Crossbow asked, as he had assumed the scientist was "bonded" to his work.

"Of course I am bonded to three seekers" Skyfire explained. "I have quite a large family."

"Sorry sir. I didn't realize you had a family of your own" crossbow stated.

"It's quite alright Crossbow, actually a few of my children will be joining us here soon." Crossbow nodded, still feeling kind of stupid.

"We all make mistakes and assumptions without really meaning to, it's a part of life" Skyfire said gently. Crossbow nodded, feeling better that Skyfire wasn't mad at him.

"Now how's your research coming?"

"Ok sir" crossbow stated then told of the update on his project and how things to be showing no progress in testing. Skyfire thought for a few minutes and made a suggestion Crossbow could try. Crossbow took the advice and went to try it out. Skyfire smiled and went back to his own project. The advice helped but not much and then Crossbow noticed something he hadn't before. He corrected the error and hoped when he returned things would be going better.

"Did the suggestion help?" Skyfire asked not looking up.

"A little, sir. I looked harder at my work in progress and realized that when I came in the other day, I was too distracted by something and made an error, I corrected the error and with your advice, my project is up and running again" Crossbow stated, feeling a little silly yet a little bit better.

"Wonderful, never doubt a fresh pair of optics."

'Thank you, Skyfire, sir" Crossbow stated and went back to working on his project, which was now progressing and no longer stagnant.

A short time later a few of Skyfire's children came. Crossbow kept to himself, feeling a little out of place with the new bots, as they were obviously older than he was. "Hi we understand you work with our mama"

"Yes, my name is Crossbow. My parents gave me this unique opportunity when they contacted Skyfire for me. I have enjoyed working here and with your mother" Crossbow responded kindly to the bots.

"Mom always tells us what a good job you do in here."

Crossbow tried not to blush. "He is an excellent teacher" Crossbow replied. They smiled and chatted away with him.

And as Crossbow chatted with the new arrivals, in the med bay, Moonsong was waking and Fader was discharging her, as she no longer needed to be in the med bay. Moonsong started for her quarters per medic's orders. Crossbow was busy or he would have left, as he knew it was rude to just leave a conversation. Moonsong settled in her quarters and laid down.

Crossbow continued talking, unaware Moonsong was waiting for him but he felt something was off.

"Little ones I believe crossbow has an errand you can visit more later" Skyfire said and with that the children let him go. Crossbow said goodbye and thank you and then headed out. He had some place to be. Skyfire cleared Crossbow for a few days off. Crossbow went in search of Moonsong. Fader told him that he had released her and sent her to her quarters. Crossbow headed to Moonsong's small quarters.

When she heard knocking Moonsong was leery. "Hello?" She said through the door.

"It's crossbow" crossbow stated on the other side of the door. Moonsong quickly opened the door and gave him a smile.

"Hi. I was wondering if you would like to rest at my place" crossbow said as he knew his quarters were better for two bots to start a family in.

"I'd like that" Moonsong said. Crossbow held out his arm for her. Moonsong took it and walked arm in arm with him to his quarters. They soon arrived at the homey quarters. "Your quarters are lovely."

"Simple but homey" crossbow said gently.

"I like them" Moonsong assured. Crossbow smiled as his spark raced. Moonsong smiled sweetly at him. Crossbow hugged her tightly, he wanted this to go smoothly. She leaned into the embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you" crossbow said softly.

"And I love you"

"Shall we bond?" Crossbow asked.

"Yes, I want you forever." Crossbow leaned over and kissed moonsong deeply. Moonsong returned the kiss moaning. Gently crossbow led moonsong to the berth room. Moonsong went willingly with crossbow. Crossbow gently helped Moonsong onto the berth and began to shower her with love. He hadn't expected to find love like this, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Moonsong moaned and arched into each touch crossbow gave her. Slowly Cross snaked his hand lower, not wanting to force anything on the beautiful femme. Moonsong moaned and opened for crossbow.

"Are you sure you are ready my love?" Crossbow asked before letting his hand go near her virgin valve.

"Yes, I want you to be my first and only"

Crossbow smiled as he slipped his hand lower and kissed her passionately yet gently. "I want you to be my first and only as well, my love" Crossbow whispered into Moonsong's audio.

Moonsong moaned and kissed crossbow deeply. "Please...touch me there" Crossbow gently rubbed her warm front valve, which was starting to leak lube. Crossbow made sure to stay gentle as he continued his ministrations on his soon-to-be mate. Crossbow also revealed his stiff spike and his own valve to Moonsong in order to let her see just how big he truly was. Moonsong reached out and gently stroked the large spike. Crossbow moaned loudly in pleasure as his spike was stroked so lovingly by the femme. It stiffened further as he continued to tease her valve.

"Mmmm...give me your fingers..." Moonsong moaned still stroking his spike.

"First, open your chest nodes, as I can see they are just aching to be touched" crossbow whispered gently as he teased his mate's valve a little bit less than he had been. Moonsong opened her chest letting crossbow have access to her chest nodes. Crossbow gently licked the two nodes, one at a time while he used one hand to tease his lover's front valve, while the other hand found its way into the unknown and way more sensitive second valve. Moonsong moaned even louder as the second valve was teased along with the teasing of her nodes.

'Oh love' Crossbow moaned in pleasure, "can't wait...can't wait to slip inside you."

"Me too baby...get me ready for you..." Crossbow "attacked" both the chest nodes and the valves to make sure Moonsong would be ready. Moonsong moaned and it didn't take much longer and she was ready. Crossbow was gentle as he slid into her front valve, not realizing that his thrusting into this valve would knock out the 'hymen" in the second valve as well. He slid in and waited for her to adjust. Moonsong moaned and clung to crossbow her valve milking his spike as it adjusted

"So tight...mmmm...so good..."Crossbow moaned, ready to thrust when his soon to be mate was ready.

"So big..." Moonsong moaned enjoying the feel of the spike. Crossbow began to gently thrust in and out. Moonsong clung to crossbow and moaned his name again and again.

"Release your spark, love, and then we can bond for all time" Crossbow stated. Moonsong moaned and released her spark. Crossbow released his own spark, and the two sparks connected, bonding the two and neither knowing it had impregnated Moonsong. Both overloaded, but they still felt the need to go at it. This time, unbeknownst to Crossbow, his thick spike ended up deep in Moonsong's highly sensitive second valve.

Moonsong moaned even louder in pleasure. "Ohhhh...crossssss...please...more..." Crossbow kept thrusting, hitting the sweet spot over and over. Cross didn't know why, but wasn't thinking clearly when his spark came out and waited for its mate. Moonsong's spark quickly came put again and joined its mate. Once again, the spark flashed, and Moonsong was sparked in both of her chambers. Both overloaded and soon settled into a contented bliss. Moonsong sighed contently and snuggled close to her mate.

Crossbow held her protectively yet gently. "Tomorrow, I will take you to meet my family" Crossbow stated.

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"I am confident that they will love you" bow stated. Moonsong smiled softly and kissed her mate's chest. Crossbow smiled and kissed his mate's helm before they both fell asleep.

After some sleep and a few more rounds of interfacing Crossbow took Moonsong to meet his family. Dirt was home waiting for his mate. Crossbow came in. "Hi mom"

"Hi baby" dirt stated.

"Mom, this is Moonsong, my mate"

Dirt smiled. "Welcome to the family, Moonsong. My mate Jolly is gone with our younger sparklings and Crossbow's two brothers are busy at the moment. Please, come and sit for a while' Dirt stated warmly. Moonsong smiled back and sat beside dirt.

'Hopefully the rest of the family will come soon, and you can meet the rest" Dirt stated, unaware that his mate was going to be in a bit of a foul mood from having to search high and low for their curious sparklings. Moonsong though would be able to handle it as her father had often been the same way. Crossbow was on alert as he heard his father grumble in, knowing that Dirt wouldn't stand up for himself for some unknown reason.

Jolly saw Moonsong. "Who's this?"

"This is Moonsong, my mate, and if you yell at mom, so help me, I will read you the riot act" Crossbow stated. Jolly gave his son a look.

"I mean it" Crossbow stated, glaring at his father.

"What do you want Crossbow?"

"Mama doesn't deserve your constant criticisms or being bitched at. He may not stand up for himself, but I won't let you bully him in front of my mate and I" Crossbow stated.

"Crossbow" Dirt said.

Crossbow stopped and looked to his mother. He wasn't trying to be an ass, he merely thought he was keeping his mama safe from his father's nasty anger. "Yes, mama?" Crossbow answered gently. The two sides impressed Moonsong, as she could see that her mate had respect for others but wasn't going to let anyone pick on someone "weaker."

"It's alright" Dirt said. "Love sit, I'll get you some energon." Jolly sat down. Crossbow sat by his mate, waiting for his father to say something. It didn't help that Crossbow was much like his father, and Jolly realized it. Dirt brought energon over and kissed jolly who pulled dirt onto his lap. Crossbow pulled his mate close, just in case his father had one of his famous meltdowns that Dirt and Jolly didn't realize Crossbow knew about. Moonsong just patted his hand. Crossbow looked to his mother to see how to understand all this and that was when dirt knew that crossbow knew something he shouldn't.

"Crossbow...what do you know?"

"I have seen that dad doesn't always treat you the way you should be treated and he has quite a temper at times" Crossbow fessed up.

"Oh crossbow...this is how your dad is, I've known that even when we were younger."

Jolly sighed, as he was sick of Dirt covering for him. "You're right, son. I haven't always been the best. I am not perfect. But there was one thing I have learned despite the bumbling idiot that I am...I love your mother and he loves me' Jolly stated. Crossbow just listened, not expecting his father to crack.

"That I do and all your gruffness" dirt said kissing jolly. Crossbow watched as his parents showed their love for each other, and Bow smiled.

"Love you jolly" dirt said.

"Moonsong, I would like you to meet my parents, Dirt Tred and Jolly Roger" Bow stated.

"It's nice to meet you" Moonsong said gently.

"Pleasure is….stop it Jolly…pleasure is all ours" Dirt stated, laughing as Jolly was tickling him.

After a few more moments jolly stopped. "Welcome Moonsong." Crossbow smiled as he could tell his parents loved Moonsong.

"Thank you" Moonsong said smiling.

And as the four were talking, Crossbow's triplet brothers came and both were shocked to see the beautiful femme in their kitchen. Switchblade was already happy with a mate but pleasantly surprised to see that Crossbow had found someone while Atomsplitter was shocked, as he never thought Crossbow would find anyone. Atom was also still trying to find a mate of his own, especially since it now appeared that he was the only one of the three left that didn't have a mate. Crossbow introduced his mate and Moonsong greeted them warmly.

"So the sanest one amongst us decided to settle down, huh?" Switchblade stated, already having settled down himself and with young ones to prove it.

Crossbow rolled his optics. "Yes I did"

"Hey, at least he found someone" Atomsplitter stated.

"You'll find love" Moonsong said kindly.

'I hope so" atomsplitter smiled, revealing his charm and his handsome features. He knew Moonsong was off the list, as he would never go after his brother's mate, but he wanted to see what she thought of him.

"Do you mind if I ask you some personal stuff?" Moonsong asked.

"Nope, ask away" Atom stated, as he was pretty much an open book when it came to answering questions.

"Do you prefer mechs or femmes or do you like both?"

"I like both, but that is a rare feature to find a mech and a femme that I could be happy with" Atom admitted, surprising his brothers. Moonsong nodded in understanding and asked more questions like his preferences, would he want to be the dominant one in the relationship or did it matter. Atom answered the questions, he wanted to be dominant sometimes but not all the time, and he wanted bots who wanted sparklings, as Atom had always loved sparklings and wanted to have some of his own.

Moonsong nodded and asked more questions. "Younger or older then you does it matter?"

"Not too much younger, as I don't want them the same age as my siblings, but other than that, I don't care" Atom stated. Moonsong nodded and asked several more questions until she was confident that she could find a few mechs at least for atom to meet.

Atom answered all the questions as honest as possible, hoping Moonsong could help him, as he hadn't had much luck on this base. "I think I know a few bots let me make some comms" Moonsong said. Atom nodded, as he had nothing to lose. Moonsong commed an old friend of hers who was a bit older than atom but not too old. His name was Firemoon. He said he would come and meet the bot. Firemoon, a jet, had met Moonsong when they were in sparkling classes and had remained friends ever since.

Meanwhile, Atom just sighed, not sure if he would ever find his two loves. Firemoon fueled up and flew to the base and commed Moonsong who took atom to meet him.

"Atom this is Firemoon"

"Hello Atom" Firemoon said warmly.

"Hi there, Firemoon" Atom responded, smiling his most charming smile. It wasn't an attempt to charm the bot, but it was his truest smile when he was genuinely happy. Moonsong suggested atom show Firemoon around. Atom was grateful for the opportunity and showed Firemoon around. And with those two gone, now all Moonsong had to do was find a femme who would love two mechs equally, not an easy find. Moonsong had to go around bit went about it carefully.

Elsewhere Firemoon was getting to know atom and he liked what he was seeing so far.

"Well, that's the tour of the base of the Prime" atom stated, startling Firemoon who had no idea that he was at the base of the Prime.

"I'm sorry, what base did you say this is?"

"This is the Base of the Prime. This is the base the Prime resides in" Atom stated, as since he had grown up here a good part of his life, he didn't know the significance of living in the base of the Prime. Firemoon was blown away but didn't dwell on that too long as atom drew his attention. He liked the bot. Though Atom was a grounder, he started feeling his spark act up for the bot, but he held back, as he didn't know if Firemoon was bi.

"Can we sit somewhere and talk?" Firemoon asked. Atom nodded, and led him to his favorite hiding place, an unused, unassigned room that very few knew existed, as it was almost impossible to find. They sat and Firemoon wasn't sure how to proceed.

Atom lacked tact sometimes, and just blurted things out. "I'm bi" Atom stated.

That took Firemoon off guard. "You are?"

"Yes, and that scares many mechs and femmes away" Atom stated.

"That doesn't scare me" Firemoon said. He didn't know how to say he liked femmes but had never met one he found irresistible.

"I long to find a mech and a femme to love and to love me in return. I understand if you don't swing both ways" Atom stated, hoping his spark wasn't mistaking.

"I like femmes and will face with them, but I've never met any that I find absolutely irresistible that I must have as a mate"

"Would you be willing to bond to a femme and myself if the right femme was found, that is, if you are even interested in me" atom stated.

"I am very interested in you, and I suppose if the right femme was found." Atom blushed and it showed. His pulse raced. He wanted this bot bad.

"You're beautiful when you blush"

Atom smiled. "You're a very handsome mech and you make my spark race like no one has before" atom stated.

"Mine longs for yours" Firemoon said. Atom couldn't help himself and gave the older bot a searing hot kiss. Atom felt like being in a very dominant mood. Firemoon moaned into the deep kiss not having expected it. Atom began to run his hand over Firemoon's body, in hopes this would go all the way. Firemoon guided the questing hands when they went somewhere he didn't want them going. Atom slowed as he realized firemoon wasn't ready. Atom felt like a fool.

"It's not that atom, those areas are sore right now" Firemoon explained kissing the other. Atom nodded and tried to avoid the sore areas wanting yet not wanting to ask why they were sore.

"You can ask" Firemoon said as he nibbled on atoms neck.

"Why are you sore?" Atom asked as he rubbed the bot sensually.

"Last face went a lot rougher then I like" he said nibbling.

"I will treat you with gentle strength" atom stated and gently rubbed his hands over firemoon's groin plating, which felt much different than the last bot that firemoon had faced with.

"Your touch is different, soft, gentle"

"I don't believe in being rough with anyone I love" atom stated.

"I don't mind some roughness" Firemoon said starting to pant from the rubbing.

"Maybe later, once we bond, for now its gentle time." Firemoon panted a little more heavily as the rubbing increased ever so slightly. He wanted to open so badly. "Open up baby and let me see you hot spike and you sweet valve" atom whispered softly and sensually into firemoon's audio. With a moan Firemoon opened and revealed his dripping valve and his large spike. Atom rubbed the area sensually making moon realize that facing didn't have to be rough. Moon panted and moaned, he still liked rough but knew it didn't have to be all the time. Then atom revealed his own spike. It wasn't huge or anything special but it looked so good to Firemoon. Moon licked his lips and couldn't help himself and started to lick and suck the spike. Atom moaned as he never had gotten this far before and it felt so good. He teased the older bot's valve and spike in hopes of preparing the older bot.

Moon pushed down onto the fingers prepping his valve even as he sucked. Atom felt a little bad as moon was more experienced than him. Moon lifted his head love in his optics. "I love you and I was trying to show you I'm ready for more." Atom took his spike and began to prod moon's valve just pushing the tip for the time being. Moon moaned feeling the spike's tip. Slowly, atom worked his spike in and let moon adjust. Moon kissed atom deeply his valve milking the spike. Atom soon began thrusting lovingly while teasing the older bot's spike. Moon moaned it felt so wonderful and he wanted more. Atom was trying to satisfy the bot as best he could. Moon got him to stop for a moment and pull out. He shifted his position and got atom to enter him, the new position let atom go deeper on his valve bringing them both more pleasure.

"Let us join sparks" atom stated, releasing his own first. Panting moon released his spark to join with atoms. As the two sparks bonded, firemooon's changed colors though neither noticed.

They both overloaded and wanted more. "How do you want me now love?" Moon asked.

"I want that hot aft off of yours" atom stated. Moon smiled and kissed his mate before getting on his hands and knees. Atom began licking the aft port first. Moon moaned languidly. Once atom felt moon was ready he thrust in with his spike and then let moon adjust.

Moon moaned and pushed back when he was ready. "Pound me baby...please..." That was exactly what atom did. Moon moaned and encouraged atom to not hold back. Atom didn't hold back and teased the other bot's hard spike while he thrusted fast and furious. "Take my valve...shove your fingers in...all you can fit..." Atom tried but was easier said than done. Moon pulsed encouragement and how best to do it. Atom tried it, but he didn't like it. He didn't say anything though as he wanted a happy mate. Moon told him he didn't have to, he wanted him happy as well. Atom compromised and smiled.

"I don't...nnnnn...want you...uncomfortable..."

"But I want you to enjoy" atom stated.

"I am enjoying I just need something in my valve"

Atom squirmed a bit excitedly as he always kept a special toy in a subspace and he took it out now to use it on his mate's needy valve. Moon could feel his mate's anticipation and couldn't wait to see what was going to happen. Soon atom inserted the special beaded vibrating toy deep into firemoon's hot valve. Moon moaned loudly oh that felt good. Atom smiled happy that his mate was happy. Moon moaned happily and praised atom. Atom worked his mate. "Oh baby...frag me like there is no tomorrow...make me your bitch." Atom did as was requested of him.

Moon kept moaning and praising atom. Atom Smiled and soon painted the inside of his mate's aft with white hot lube. Moon cried out Atom's name and spilled onto the berth beneath him. Atom smiled, as he loved this bot dearly, but deep down, he still hoped to find a femme as well.

Moon however wasn't as eager as Atom was to find a femme, yes he was friends with many of them and the ones he had faced with had been great but that was about as far as it went for him. Moon kissed Atom. "I want to take you next baby." Atom nodded, as it was only fair.

"How do you like your facing baby?" Moon asked.

"No idea, as I have never faced before" atom admitted.

"Okay, slow and gentle it is" Moon said and laid Atom down gently and started to explore him. Atom was nervous but he knew he was in good hands. Moon took his time and made sure Atom was soaking wet before he worked his mate's valve. Atom was very expressive and told his mate how everything felt - good or bad. Anything that Atom said was bad Moon didn't repeat that action and was soon feasting on the dripping valve. Atom moaned in pure pleasure. Moon worked Atom until he overloaded and then eased his spike in slowly. Atom moaned.

"Does my spike feel good baby?"

"Uh huh" was all atom could get out.

"How fast you want me going baby?"

"S-s-slow for now..." atom stated. Moon nodded and slowly moved in and out. Atom was loving this. Moon took his time and gently stroked Atom's spike as he thrust gently. Atom moaned even louder as his spike was super sensitive to touch. Moon smiled and kept up his ministrations. Atom moaned loudly in pleasure as this was beyond his wildest dreams.

"Want more baby?" Moon asked.

"Yesssss..." Moon started thrusting more quickly, firmly. Atom enjoyed the awesome sensations.

"Tell me when your close my sweet love." Atom was close but he felt like there was a little more of something he needed to finally overload.

"What do you need baby, tell me?" Atom wasn't sure but when he felt his aft port stroked he moaned heavily and needily. Moon smiled and fingered his mate's aft. It didn't take long for atom to overload and overload hard. Moon spilled into Atom. "Looks like someone has a sensitive aft." Atom just nodded.

Moon kissed him. "Did I hurt you?" Atom shook his head as his voice recovered. "If you want one more round I can take your aft if not we can wait."

"Take me please" atom begged. Moon smiled and slid his spike out of his mate's valve and eased it into his aft. Atom almost went just from the penetration but managed to hold on.

"Easy baby" Moon soothed. Atom nodded. Moon soon started moving slowly. Atom purred and trilled. Moon smiled and kept the pace loving the sounds his mate made.

While the two faced, moonsong had found who she thought would be the perfect femme - an old friend of hers named Comet who was so beautiful that many a mech and femme had tried to make a move on her but she just didn't feel any connection to any of them.

"Comet" Moonsong called happily seeing her old friend.

"Hey song" comet replied, her beautiful voice almost intoxicating to anyone except her friends. "What's up?"

"Can we talk for a bit?"

"Sure dear" comet stated.

Moonsong told of her brother in law and of her friend Moon. "I suspect their bonded by now and I was hoping you would be willing to meet them as Atom really wants to be bonded with a mech and femme."

Comet sighed, as she was sick of being set up for dates, but since Moonsong was such a good friend, comet agreed to meet the two.

"Just talk, I'm not asking for anything more." Comet agreed and followed Moonsong.

The two newly bonded mates were sleeping a bit. Comet saw the two and felt a small flicker of a connection, though she wasn't sure. Moonsong roused them and Moon grumbled. Atom soon woke as well, surprised.

"Moonsong?" Atom asked questioningly.

"My name is comet" the beautiful femme stated in a gentle lyrical tone. "I understand you wanted to meet me"

Atom was taken aback by the beauty of the femme. "I..."

"Please don't stare, its rude" comet stated.

"Sorry" Atom said quickly.

"Sorry, I just get stared at so much that I can't tell of it is good or bad anymore."

"I shouldn't have stared, you're just so beautiful"

"Thank you" comet stated, not sure how the second mech felt. Firemoon looked at the femme, she was pretty. At that moment that would be all he would give. Comet already could tell who would be the hard sell. He could feel his mate's interest in the femme and wanted to sigh. Well at least atom had told that he was bi. He did say a nice to meet you and was proud for not saying now get the slag out. Comet nodded as this would be more complicated than she expected. Firemoon just listened to his mate strike up a conversation with the femme.

Firemoon felt a bit jealous that the femme had his mate's attention.

"I'm going to grab energon, want some?" He asked.

"How about we all go, and get to know each other better" Atomsplitter stated, as he pulsed love to Firemoon.

"Yeah, sure" Firemoon said not wanting to upset atom.

Atom wasn't sure what to think as his already bonded mate didn't seem interested at all in the femme, which hurt Atom. Atom had told that he was bi and that he wanted to be bonded to both, but he feared it was going to be easier said than done. They left and went for energon, Firemoon not saying a whole lot. He knew his mate was bi, and truly it was fine but he thought he had more time.

Atom pulsed back that this was just to get to know the femme, as Atom wanted more time before he selected a femme as a mate. He hoped that made Firemoon feel better. This wasn't to bond with the femme, this was merely to get to know her. Firemoon pulsed back, he would behave.

The three talked a bit, but soon it got late, and while Comet headed one way, Firemoon and Atom headed back to their place.

"I'm sorry for being an aft" Firemoon told Atom when they were alone.

"I still love you, Firemoon, and nothing will change that. You do have to realize, though, that my spark won't be completely content until we find a femme we both can love as much as we love each other' Atom stated, shocking Firemoon, as the older bot hadn't realized that atom wanted his input on this as well.

"I'll try for you" Firemoon said.

"Thank you, love" Atom stated as he began to rub his mate's aft again.

Elsewhere, Comet was confused as to how to felt about the two but wasn't sure who to talk with about it. She walked and walked and accidentally ran into a blue and white bot who was out and about even though he shouldn't have been. He appeared friendly and willing to listen. "Hi. I don't believe we have met, my name is Mirage, and who are you?" the mech asked warmly.

"I'm Comet...I know we just met but I really need someone to talk to"

"I can't do much right now, but if we find some place where I can get off my legs, I can listen and talk with you as long as you need me" Mirage stated warmly.

"I saw a bench around the bend"

Mirage shook his head. "I have a better idea" and with that Mirage took the young femme with him to a special lounge area. This would be better for Mirage who was carrying and it even felt good to Comet. Mirage felt that this was a private conversation and he shut and locked the door and turned on the soundproofing. "Now, we can talk. What seemed to be bothering you, young one?"

Comet told of her friend Moonsong introducing her to these two mechs and their reactions and everything else.

Mirage smiled – ah young love. "I think you just need to take it slow. Get to know them. Atomsplitter can at times be a little impulsive and it sounds like Firemoon is a bit jealous or something. Right now, I would just befriend them both and work up from there. If nothing else, they can at least be good friends for you" Mirage stated warmly.

"But I don't know if I'm going to be staying here or not"

"We have visitor quarters, you are welcome to stay as long as you need" Mirage stated.

"It's not that I'm going to be leaving the planet soon"

"Why is that?" Mirage asked, not sure if she meant leave to another planet or be called home by Primus.

"My transfer went through I'm just waiting on the shuttle"

"Where did you request a transfer to and may I ask why?" Mirage asked, actually caring about this femme without staring at her or making her feel like a sex object. He wasn't romantically interested, but Mirage had always been one who tried to help others. She told where she would be going and why she was going.

"The prime wouldn't approve of a transfer for those reasons without asking a few questions. I think we best talk to the Prime and straighten this all out' Mirage stated.

Comet sighed. "I just want off of Cybertron"

"Let's just go talk to Peacekeeper, as he could make sure you get to a good safe base on whatever planet you decide to go to. He will also make sure transportation is arranged and will show up" Mirage stated.

.

Comet sighed but went with Mirage, her transfer had already been approved though.

And while that was going on, Atom and Firemoon were going at it, as they talked about the hot femme. Firemoon just listened to his mate at that moment Atom was concerned that moon wasn't offering his own opinions. "What do you want me to say my love?"

"Tell me what you are thinking, truthfully" atom stated.

"It doesn't bother me that your bi my love truly it doesn't but I'm not ready to share you with anyone"

Atom nodded. "Okay, we can hold off for a while" Atom said.

"Thank you" Firemoon said.

"I didn't know Moonsong would find two bots this quick either, and it is overwhelming. I felt a little something for the femme, but I am not sure if she feels the same for both of us, as I refuse to be bonded to two mates who can't love each other as much as they love me" Atom stated.

"I will love you forever and will try for you"

"I may "fall" for a femme here or there, but I won't ever bond with someone you don't approve of, my love" Atom stated.

That made Firemoon feel a bit better and he pulled Atom to him. "Thank you my love"

Meanwhile, Mirage took Comet to Peacekeeper, who was appalled by her transfer. "I would never send you to that base, it is not safe for a femme to be at, as it deals with the worst bots on earth. Let me make your transfer elsewhere. I am going to send you to the base of Medics, which used to be the Base of Turnovers before Ratchet turned the place around. There you will be safe but also off Cybertron per your request" Keeper stated, flooring Comet who never realized that the Prime cared for all those under him. She had always thought of him as aloof and above everyone.

"What would I do there?" Comet asked.

"there are many positions, please tell me what you would like to do, as your file says that you like to work as an engineer and fix things as well as invent things. Is that correct?" Keeper asked. Mirage smiled as he watched the femme realize she had choices.

"I...yes sir it is" Comet said.

"This base just expanded a bit, and needs a second engineer as the older mech who is there is wearing down a bit and can't keep up with everything. Do you think that taking this second engineering position will work for you?" Keeper asked.

Comet nodded. "Yes sir"

"Then I will reassign you there. I will comm the base leader and Ratchet is heading back now on Cosmos, if you are ready, you can head to earth now" Keeper stated, surprising comet, who felt guilty about meeting the two mechs. Little did the three know that due to "circumstances", both Atom and his mate would be reassigned to the earth base. Comet nodded and thanked Keeper.

"I will take you to where they are at" mirage stated gently, earning a bit of ire from his son as even keeper knew, mirage wasn't supposed to be up this much, but Keeper said nothing, as he needed to maintain a sense of authority in front of the femme. It was only once the two left, keeper commed his father and let Optimus know that Mirage was out and about.

Optimus sighed and found where Mirage was headed and happened to run into them and walked with them.

Having been raised on the far side of Cybertron, Comet had no idea the significance of the bots she was walking with now nor the significance of the bot she was riding to her new home with. She just never had been into history and preferred looking forward. Optimus and Mirage saw the femme off, and it was only once she was gone that Optimus made his displeasure known to his mate.

"Love your supposed to be resting" Optimus scolded gently knowing to keep anger out of his voice. "I don't want you to drain yourself"

"But I can't stay in bed all day, as my joints and such get too stiff. I haven't been doing anything too boisterous and that femme and I sat and chatted in the lounge before we went to keeper. I am sorry if I made you mad, but if I don't do something, I will go crazy with boredom" Mirage said softly.

Optimus pulled Mirage close and kissed him. "I'm sorry I just worry so much about you, I can't lose you. Come I'll take you home and give you a nice oil bath, how's that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful – just not too hot, as we don't want to hurt the developing little ones" Mirage stated.

"You got it" Optimus said taking Mirage home and getting the oil to just the right temperature.

Elsewhere Firemoon was talking with his base's commander not knowing about his upcoming transfer. He wasn't going to be happy when he found out.

"Firemoon, we have had to reshuffle some positions here, and we no longer need you here, but there is a base on earth that needs your qualifications and skills, so rather than calling you back and having you unemployed here, we have transferred you to earth, the base of Medics. You will be working alongside a bot named Dynamite" the commander stated.

Firemoon was not happy at all and it showed, it took all Firemoon had not too full out rant and rave but managed a terse. "Fine" then he ended the comm. He did not want to be transferred he liked the base he had been on.

Atom was scared, as he had never seen his mate made and Atom feared he was the target. He ran and hid, his fear filtering through the bond. Firemoon calmed himself down and pulsed why he was mad and he was sorry to please come back.

"Forgive me, love. I got scared" Atom stated. Even Crossbow and Switchblade came by just to make sure everything was ok, as they had gotten a pulse on the triplet network they secretly shared.

Firemoon apologized and explained to them and to Atom why he was so mad. "I really liked that base but now they transferred me to Earth."

"Think of this as a new opportunity" Crossbow stated.

"It is not everyone who gets transferred to the highest level base on earth, only the best go there, the Prime makes sure of it" Switchblade stated.

"I don't always play well with others" He said.

"But Atom will go there with you. He won't stay here, as Prime believes in keeping mates together. And besides, it will give you a chance to guard the second highest commander, who I here is tough but fair" Crossbow stated.

"Are you okay with this?" Firemoon asked Atom. Atom nodded, as he had always wanted to live somewhere else, enjoy new experiences.

Firemoon nodded and the next day they started for earth. When they got there Firemoon began having trouble breathing and he went down to his knees. He tried to get air into his intake but very little actually did. It wasn't because of the unknown sparklings. Atom was frightened and he called for a medic. Reactor and Ratchet came immediately. Atom was freaking out, as he loved his mate and feared his mate was dying on him. They got to work on him and got him to the med bay. Firemoon struggled to breathe.

Atomsplitter didn't know what to do or think as he didn't want to lose his mate. He pulsed love and encouragement and anything else he could think of to help his mate. Ratchet got Firemoon into quarantine and the sterile environment helped.

Atomsplitter, left on his own and without any information began to shake and cry. He wanted to be with his mate, but wasn't allowed back there right now. And with all the clatter of the med bay, little to nobody seemed to notice the crying young bot. That was, until comet came in and recognized him from Cybertron, one of the only bots she seemed to know and she rushed over to him.

"Atom, what's wrong?" Comet asked concerned.

"My mate….Firemoon. we came here….and he couldn't' breathe….brought to the med bay…..no one tells me anything" Atom stated between bouts of tears.

Comet soothed him as best she could. "Ratchets the best he'll do everything he can."

They finally got Firemoon stable and Ratchet found it was something about earth that caused the bots systems to do what they did. Thankfully the sparklings the bot carried were okay. Atom didn't know what to do, he felt so lost and helpless, even with Comet there trying to help. Ratchet left the quarantine zone and found Atom. "Splitter''

Atom looked over and saw Ratchet. Atom still had tears pouring out of his optics. 'Is my mate alright?" Atom asked shakily.

"He's stable something about earth doesn't agree with his systems"

Atom cried, as they had no place else to go. "What can we do, as we have no place to go, as my parents already cleaned out my room and returned it to Prime" Atom stated in tears.

Ratchet sat down and wrapped am arm around atom. "Let me see what I can do and I'll call prime, go see your mate" Ratchet said and went to his office and got on the comm to keeper.

Atom nodded, and Comet even went with the bot as he went to see his precious mate. 'Oh, I'm so sorry Fire" Atom stated, tears in his optics as Firemoon just laid there. Fire managed to give him a weak smile. Ratchet waited for keeper.

"Keeper here" the Prime finally responded, after having reprimanded another youngling for disobeying.

"Keeper its Ratchet"

"What is wrong, ratchet?" Keeper asked, sensing something in the medic's voice.

"The two bots you just sent here"

"Please don't tell me that they did something to get kicked out of your base" Keeper stated.

"No but they need to be sent elsewhere" Ratchet said and explained.

Keeper swore, as he never liked sending a bot somewhere if they were going to have issues, and when Keeper read the bot's files, he found something interesting – buried deep in the record in an obscure link that the commander thought no one would look in it was stated that Firemoon had reacted to earth before and the commander at Firemoon's old base was envious that everyone liked Firemoon and not him. Keeper told Ratchet to send the bots to Firemoon's original home base and that Keeper was going to speak with the commander.

Ratchet said he would as soon as he was able to get the bot stronger and figure out how to transport him. Keeper acknowledged that and then signed off. He was angry and he had someone get him in touch with this irresponsible commander that had done this. One of the prime's aids got the base commander on the comm.

Keeper got on the line. "You have one click to get to my office before I remove you from office publicly" Keeper said to Hammerhead. Hammerhead had no idea what he had done but said he would be there quickly.

Keeper still wasn't happy when the bot finally did arrive. "You have some explaining to do, you good for nothing coward" Keeper stated. He then told of Firemoon and being sent to earth, and Hammerhead realized he had been caught and tried to lie his way out, as he had so many times before. Keeper though didn't go for it.

"According to his file you knew firemoon couldn't go to earth for severe reaction yet you sent him there anyway. Was it your intention to kill him?" Keeper asked. Hammerhead didn't say anything.

"Your silence confirms your guilt. I am removing you from you post and I will place firemoon as commander of that base. You will be punished, but I still have to figure out how" keeper stated making the other bot quiver. Ratchet meanwhile told Atom the news. Atom was spark broken. Why would someone send his precious mate here knowing it could kill him?

"Your mate will live and when he's stronger I'll have transport arranged for you both until you can get away from earth."

"Thank you" atom stated quietly.

"You're welcome, now you can stay with him. Would you like some energon?"

"Yes please. And are the sparklings going to be ok?" Atom asked, comet had since left.

"They will be fine his systems instinctively started to protect them." Atom sighed in relief.

"He's carrying multiples but exactly how many I'm not completely sure he's got systems similar to another where a thick plating almost forms around the sparklings keeping them safe. Now rest and he will be doing the same and I'll start figuring out transport for you both."

Ratchet just shook his head and scanned Optimus. "You did, alright I'd say burn it off but I don't want you doing a whole lot." Atom curled into his mate and fell into recharge. Ratchet left the area and went about figuring out transport.

Meanwhile bee was learning how to handle seven minicons. Bee was glad that even he could hold them all at once and worked on trying to bathe all of them. While most were good, one or two always liked to make things harder. Bee kept his patience as he got them clean. Soon, all seven little ones were squeaky clean. He scooped them up and kissed their helms. All seven little ones loved when mommy showered love on them and they cooed softly as Bee kissed them.

"Mommy loves you" bee said. All of them pulsed love to bee. They were content as content could be. Little did bee know that soon, all seven would get very very sick thanks to one of the older sparklings accidentally bringing a virus home. Bee of course would be scared as these were new to them all.

A couple of hours later, a couple of the older sparklings came home. They had been to the "school" in the base and had unknowingly caught a virus that wouldn't make them sick, but would make the little minicons almost deathly ill. Bee set the seven little ones down for a nap and went to greet the older sparklings. Between the two he washed his hands, but it was too late, as the area where the minicons loved to be, right over bee's spark, was harboring the virus. And without realizing it, Bee transferred it to the seven little sparkling minicons who, within hours, were in a fight for their lives.

Bee scooped them up and ran to the med bay as fast as his legs would carry him and commed Ratchet to let him know he was coming and called Jazzmin to stay with the other sparklings. Ratchet was worried sick and called in Jawbone to help him. Jawbone came running. Bee watched helpless. Jawbone and Ratchet took the little ones to the special "sparkling NICU" and got them in a sterile environment and began the painstaking task of flushing the nasty viruses from the little ones, and the most critical ones – the runt and a couple others – were worked on first. Bee was helpless as he watched from outside, pulsing love to all of them as it was all he could do.

Bee did the only thing he could and pulsed love to his babies. Six of the seven responded, but the seventh one, the runt was struggling, and Bee pulsed agonizingly to Ratchet about that fact. Ratchet concentrated on the runt. Bee prayed to Primus not to take them from them, and pulsed even more love to the runt. Primus looked down on the scene. He had given them seven for a reason, and not to lose them now, and while he wouldn't heal them all right away, Primus reached down and made the runt just a bit stronger so his weak pulses could be felt by Bee. That was all the encouragement that Bee needed to keep holding on to the hope that they would survive this.

Bee was one the verge of tears and never stopped pulsing love and dive joined in having just got there after having been gone off base. Reactor soon came in, even though he was supposed to be off, as he could feel the distress in his mate's spark. He had also researched into the possibility of miniature bots, though he never had thought they were possible, and he had hoped something that he had up his sleeve would save the situation. He "sterilized" himself to enter the area, much to the shock of Jawbone and Ratchet. "I think I can help" Reactor stated.

Any other time Ratchet would have reacted differently but he nodded. Jawbone was nervous, but Reactor took out very tiny instruments, instruments neither Ratchet nor Jawbone had ever seen. "I created these as just 'toys" as I never thought I would work on something this small, as I didn't know if it was possible" Reactor stated, as he attached the small tools to the runt first. "Now slowly start the antivirus and only go as fast as I tell you" Reactor stated, hoping against hope that this truly would work as he thought it might. Ratchet nodded and followed the commands, anything to save his little ones.

Slowly and carefully, Reactor administered the antivirus to the runt, and soon the little one, while not completely out of the woods, was stable and out of deadly danger. Bee sobbed in relief while dive held him. Ratchet sighed in relief. Carefully, reactor did the same to the other six little ones, and while it took a total of 9 solid hours, soon the little ones were clear of viruses, though they needed to remain in here to regain their strength, and Reactor was exhausted, as he was still sparked.

Jawbone tended to his mate and reactor received hugs from bee, dive and Ratchet. Reactor smiled before he crashed into recharge. Jawbone laid his mate in a comfortable berth, covered him up and hooked a drip.

"Thank you for helping save our babies" Bee said to Jawbone.

"You're welcome bee"

Bee hugged the medic. "You're a good friend." Jawbone returned the hug and helped bee and dive clean up and go into see the little ones.


	62. Chapter 62

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Flasher was having trouble finding little Prowl. Flasher called Prowl's name again and again as he looked for him. Poor prowl had frozen up in a scary place - the boiler room. Flasher was getting worried and when he finally found him he rushed to him and held him. Prowl unfroze in his daddy's strong arms and he curled into flasher as best he could. He hadn't meant to come here, he had been left as a prank.

"Daddy's got you" Flasher said kissing Prowls helm. ''Come let's get you home." Prowl nodded, holding tightly to flasher.

Flasher got prowl home and it wasn't long after Onyx snuck out and found his way there. Onyx had been searching for little prowl too. Onyx made his happy sound when he found prowl and ran to him. Prowl smiled. Onyx hugged prowl tight. "Found."

Prowl hugged onyx back. "Missed you"

"Missed Prowler" Onyx said.

"Does Mirage know you are here?" Flasher asked, just checking things out. Little Onyx ducked his head and shook it no.

Flasher knelt down to the little sparkling's optic level and lifted his helm. 'It's ok, we can just let him know. I just don't want him to worry about you like I did when I couldn't find Prowl. Let's comm him real quick and then you can come home with Prowl and I for a while. Does that sound like a plan?" Flasher asked. Little onyx nodded and Flasher commed his mother to let Mirage know about Onyx. Mirage was relieved to know Onyx was safe and wasn't mad. Mirage told flasher to take good care of Onyx while the little one visited them. Flasher said he would and took the little ones home with him.

Onyx was relieved that Mirage wasn't angry with him. Onyx curled against prowl as Flasher carried them. Both knew there was only one thing missing in this picture – Jazz.

Jazz was getting big and acting like his old self. Jazz also longed to go back to Cybertron to see Cybertron and especially to see Prowl and Onyx. Jazzmin knew he needed to take his son to Cybertron. "Want to go home" Jazz said softly, as he had always considered Cybertron his home, not earth.

"I know baby but until your older its visits for now." Jazz nodded sadly and snuggled into his mama, happy that he was now being raised by his real mother. Jazzmin held jazz close. "I know baby, bit you'll be grown before you know it." Prowl, upon feeling Jazz's sadness, pulsed love, from both him and Onyx. That helped and jazz pulsed back. Jazz felt better, and soon fell into recharge, dreaming of what it would be like to finally bond to Onyx and renew his bond to Prowl. Jazzmin just held his son close.

Jazz, without realizing it, pulsed to his mother what he was seeing in his dreams. It made Jazzmin smile. Jazzmin knew one day before they knew it that would come to pass. But seeing the scene in Jazz's mind also made Jazzmin feel something else – extremely horny. Jazzmin settled his son in and after one of his parents got back he went to his mate. Grayfire was actually at their quarters, making it a romantic night, as this was the night they bonded several years ago. Jazzmin went home and was taken by surprise.

'remember, my love, this is the night we finally got a chance to join our sparks" Grayfire stated. Jazzmin smiled it was their anniversary and he went to Gray and kissed him. Grayfire kissed back but sensed something behind the kiss. Jazzmin pulsed what had happened.

"If you're in need, all you have do is ask, baby" Grayfire stated as he rubbed his mate's hot aft.

"I need you" Jazzmin moaned. Gray smiled and rubbed his mate's wings. Jazzmin purred loudly. Gray smiled as it felt so good to finally be able to be with his loved one for always. "I love you...so much..." Jazzmin moaned.

"And I love you...shall we head for the berth?" Jazzmin nodded he wanted gray so badly. Gray was gentle and loving as he ran his hands along his mate as they headed back to their berth and even once Jazzmin was in the. 'You're so beautiful, my love' gray stated, "And I just want to ravish you."

"Ravish me my love" Jazzmin breathed. Grayfire was gentle as he drew circles over Jazzmin's wings and rubbed Jazzmin's sensitive cockpit. Gray wanted to make sure that his mate was thoroughly enjoying this. Jazzmin moaned softly as he was caressed. Grayfire enjoyed the moans, as the showed just how much his mate was enjoying this. "So good...ohhhh my love..." Jazzmin moaned.

"Now that sounds like I have a mate in need" Grayfire stated as he began to lick the seams along Jazzmin's groin plating. Jazzmin gasped out a yes. "Open, love, no sense in denying yourself" Grayfire stated softly. Jazzmin opened and panted waiting. Grayfire licked a couple more times before he moved up and slid his stiff, throbbing, needy spike deep into his mate. Grayfire was ready for more sparklings, but he wasn't sure if Jazzmin was ready, so he said nothing.

Jazzmin moaned clinging to his mate as he was entered. "Need...your babies..."

'my baby wants me to knock him up…fill him to the brim with my sparklings?" Grayfire asked as he thrusted and hit several sensitive pleasure areas deep in Jazzmin's receptive and needy valve.

"Yessss...give me your babies..."

"As you wish….baby….now let me see that receptive spark of yours so I can fill you" Gray stated as he thrusted. With a moan Jazzmin released his spark to his mate. Gray released his spark as well, and soon the two united, knocking up Jazzmin and satiating both bots as they both overloaded. Jazzmin clung to his mate kissing him deeply. Gray kissed back. "You were needy, my little minx" Gray whispered softly and lovingly.

Jazzmin nodded purring softly. "I was baby..."

Gray smiled and drew his mate close to him. "I love you baby. I am so glad we found each other after all this time" Gray stated softly.

"So am I, I wish we could have been together then" Jazzmin said snuggling close.

Gray just hugged his mate closer. "We are together now, and that is all that matters…..well, that and our sparklings" Gray stated. Jazzmin smiled how he loved when Gray said that. Snuggled up together, it didn't long for the pair to fall into a contented recharge.

Elsewhere at Firemoon's old and soon to be base again, the second in command got things ready for the bots homecoming. All the bots in the base had been angered when Hammerhead sent Firemoon elsewhere, but once Keeper removed Hammerhead and replaced the bot with Firemoon, all were ecstatic for the bot's return. They got Firemoon's things moved into his new quarters and got everything in shape the way Firemoon liked and that wasn't too perfect. What none of the bots knew was that Firemoon was now bonded and that Firemoon was now sparked, which was going to make things just a little more complicated. They would follow him regardless.

Atom was excited, but a little nervous about all this, as he hadn't always had the best reputation especially before he went through Buster and Chance's program. Ratchet figured out how to transport them and got things ready. Atom was grateful of everything Ratchet had done for them and he gave the medic a hug in gratitude just before the pair were going to head out. "Thank you…thank you for all you did" Atom stated quietly.

"You're welcome now enjoy your new home"

Slowly, and aboard Omega Supreme, Firemoon and Atom were headed back to Cybertron. Atom noticed, the further from earth that they got, the better and stronger Firemoon felt. Atom stayed near his mate, hoping that Firemoon would soon recover completely. By the time they got to his base Firemoon was up and about.

"You scared me, love. Are you feeling better?" Atom asked.

"I am and I'm sorry"

Atom hugged his mate tightly. He wasn't sure how much his mate knew, as his mate had been fairly out of it. "We're all heading back to Cybertron" Atom stated.

"Where on Cybertron?"

'We are heading to the Base of the Dome, the only base that is shaped almost like a ball coming out of Cybertron" Atom said, and when Atom said that, Firemoon smiled a bit – he was headed home.

"We're going to my home."

"And from my understanding" Atom said, "Keeper has removed the no good commander and has named a new commander over the base."

"Oh? Who?"

"You, love" Atom stated.

"Me?" Firemoon asked surprised.

"Yes, love, you" Atom stated.

"Wow..."

"Peacekeeper Prime spoke with several bots over at the base as well as checked your records and found that you would be the best candidate" Atom stated reassuringly. Firemoon nodded. "Are you ok with that, love?" Atom asked.

"I am, it's just a surprise"

"If it makes you feel better, it was passed along to me that most of the bots at the base hated Hammerhead and they hated him even more after what he did to you" Atom stated, trying to reassure his mate. While doing that, and while still onboard Omega Supreme, Atom accidentally brushed against his mate's abdomen. Firemoon moaned.

"Did I hurt you, love?" atom asked, not sure whether his mate had moaned in pain or pleasure.

"No...Ohhhh..."

"We'll talk more, when we get home" Atom stated, not feeling it was anyone else's business as of yet to know that Firemoon was sparked. Firemoon panted nodding.

Soon they landed at base and almost all the bots at the base were there to greet their friend Firemoon. Firemoon smiled and greeted them. Atom wasn't sure exactly how to react, but he was very protective of his mate, especially since he knew something not even Firemoon knew yet as Firemoon was too out of it on earth to know what Ratchet had said.

Firemoon got their attention. "My friends, thank you for welcoming me home, allow me to introduce my mate. Atomsplitter, please treat him with respect and kindness as he is dear to me." While there were a few that were sad to see such an eligible bachelor leave the dating market, all were happy for the bot and warmly greeted Atomsplitter as well. Atom blushed, as he wasn't used to this much attention. He hid deep within his spark that it still kind of bothered him that they hadn't found the right femme for both of them to mate to, but he was happy to at least have a mate and he was even more excited about the fact he would soon be a father or mother, depending on which role firemoon decided to play.

The second in command came over. "Firemoon, welcome home we have your quarters ready, we can make adjustments for you and your mate"

"Then do so" commanded Firemoon in a warm yet commanding tone. He was already assuming his role as commander of the base. The second in command smiled and saw to the changes. Firemoon then looked out over those under his command and gave a short speech, one which received much applause, as he was going to reform some of the rules that the last restrictive commander had placed at the base that were absurd. And it was only then that Atom and Firemoon made their way to their quarters.

By the time they made it the changes were made. Atom was floored as the quarters was amazing. It was obvious that his mate was well loved by these bots at this base. Atom knew he had to keep in line as he didn't want to do anything that would embarrass his mate. Firemoon thanked them and said he was going to take a couple days so he and his mate could settle in. They respected that and let them be.

"It is obvious why you wanted to come back here. Here, you are well respected and well liked" Atom stated, still hiding the piece of information that firemoon needed to know.

"This is home for me, now what's bothering you"

"Nothing is bothering me per se" atom stated, though he hoped Firemoon wasn't feeling his feelings about not having another mate. "Just learned something on earth that I think you should know – you're sparked with our babies." Firemoon smiled softly. "Ratchet said it was multiples, but couldn't tell how many as your chamber area is too thick to see how many for certain" Atom stated. "Are you alright with this?"

"I am my love, truly I am." Atom smiled in relief. He hadn't been sure how Firemoon would react as they hadn't talked about this. Firemoon kissed his mate. "I'm more open than you think." Atom kissed his mate back, but that comment confused him.

Firemoon smiled and said. ''We have forever for us to know each other." Atom smiled, but unknowingly released his sadness about not having found a femme yet. He didn't mean to as he didn't want to hurt his mate. Atom was happy that Fire was his mate, and he was happy to be a proud creator, but his spark still longed for a femme to complete the family creator unit. "We just have to be patient" Firemoon said and kissed his mates forehead. Atom nodded and sighed before he began to rub Firemoon's belly again, to see if he got the same reaction. Firemoon moaned. "Ohhhhh..."

"Feel good baby?" Atom asked, continuing his ministrations.

"Yessss"

"Is my precious mate in need of something?" atom asked, not wanting to hurt or force his mate to do anything that he wasn't ready for.

"Yessss...please..."

Atom smiled as he loved his mate dearly. "What do you need me to do love?" atom asked.

"Take me..."

"With pleasure, my sweet. Now lay down on your back and prepare for the magic" Atom stated, as he was shorter than his mate and knew he wouldn't be able to satisfy the large flyer if they remained standing up. Firemoon nodded and laid how was comfortable for him. And then atom revealed his own thick spike and soon slid home deep inside his mate's valve as he teased his mate's other hot spots. Firemoon moaned and enjoyed.

"Guess we will be doing this often now that you are sparked, my sweet" Atom stated. Fire moaned a yes. "Thank you, baby….thank you for carrying our precious sparklings" Atom stated as he drove them both closer to overload.

"Love you...'

'I love you too, my sweet" Atom stated as they both finally overloaded. It was bliss filled and Atom felt his mate's valve be reluctant to release his spike.

"Stay a little longer"

"As you command sir" atom said with a sparkle in his optic. Firemoon laughed softly. Atom stayed in until his spike pretty much went soft and began to retract inside of him. It felt strangely good to Firemoon and he shivered in a tiny overload from the sensation.

"I love you" fire said.

"And I love you, my sweet. I only hope that when we find the femme, she will be able to keep up with our insatiable appetites for interfacing" atom stated.

"One can hope, jets are very sensual"

"And being youthful gives one plenty of energy" Atom stated about himself, as he wasn't quite as sensual as his mate.

"Oh yes, my sweet love"

Meanwhile, there was a femme in the base, overlooked by many as she wasn't an eye-catcher, she was pretty much a plain Jane. She had her own opinions about things and looked more like a mech than a femme and she didn't deny it. She had fought in the war and had lost much, though no one knew. She had been assigned here as a way to keep her from being seen. She wanted a family, but she never let anyone know as she didn't even have to say anything to scare bots off. Her name was Rainmaker, and she had hated it all her life, though she couldn't think of a better name to call herself.

Firemoon and atom took their couple days and fire told atom he was more than welcome to explore the base. It wasn't too long before atom met rainmaker as atom got lost.

"Excuse me" atom said

Rain sighed but the replied, "how can I help you, sir?" She didn't look up and she didn't even feel like she should be acknowledged as so many ignored her. Her deep but warm pitch threw atom off.

"Please, I'm a bit lost. Can you help me?"

Rainmaker looked up and studied the young bot. 'Where can I help you go, young one?" She asked, trying not to sound rude.

Atom told where he was trying to get to. "I'm Atomsplitter"

"I am no one special. My name is Rainmaker, but I hate that name and any bot that addresses me calls me hey you or old hag" Rainmaker stated, "but enough about me, as I am no one special. Would you like me to escort you to your destination?"

"Please, and that's not right of them. You make me think of a summer rain that was described to me once"

"It ain't right but nothing I kin do bout it" rainmaker stated, "but I will take you to your destination."

"Thank you" atom said and would make sure he talked to his mate.

Rainmaker wasn't overly chatty but she was nice and warm even if she was a little rough around the edges. "Here we be" she finally said as she dropped him off then silently began to head off in another direction before anyone else saw her.

"Would you like some energon" atom asked.

"Ya must be new here as most bots, excluding Firemoon, don't care fer me and wouldn't be caught dead talkin ta me" rain stated.

"I am new, and Firemoon is my mate"

"Well, he's a good bot...And we were all mighty pissed off when that good fer nuthin' commander tried ta send 'im elsewhere" rainmaker stated. "But I doubt that havin' him in charge will make much diff'rence fer me."

"I know Firemoon will help''

Rain sighed, as she had heard the promises before only to have them broken. 'I used ta believe in bots...used ta believe that we were all to help each other, just like Op'mus said, but this after war peace has left me wonderin' if I was wrong and even he was wrong" Rainmaker stated sadly. Atom placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Rainmaker looked at the bot, as it had been so long since anyone had touched her in any way, shape, or form. 'I kin tell you are diff'rent. Please promise me you ain't gonna turn into one of them' rain stated.

Atom shook his head. "Don't worry I won't I've learned my lessons"

Rainmaker smiled, though Atom didn't realize it was the first time that she had smiled since having lost so much in the war. 'please, let me leave, as I don't want anyone ta give ya grief on account of li'l ole me" rain stated.

"They do and they will go into the brig" Firemoon said walking up. "Hello sweet Rain, I see you've met Atom."

"Nice ta see ya'll too. Atom here got lost 'n' I was just helpin him find his way. If ya want me ta leave sir, I will gladly do so" Rain stated, optics averted. Even though she and Firemoon got along well, she still didn't feel she deserved to look him in the optic, as she had been put down and brushed aside much of her life.

"Nonsense, come have energon with us and don't lower your optics"

Rainmaker nodded, and when she raised her head, and Atom saw her soft silver optics that shone like stars. It was obvious that she was more beautiful than most bots gave her credit for. "Please furgive ma scar over ma optic, I got it durin the war 'n' if ya'll are ok with me joining ya, I would love ta join ya fer some energon" Rain stated.

"Scars don't bother us" Firemoon assured and they took her home with them. Rainmaker nodded, her beautiful coloration buried under years of toil, soot, oil, and other dirt and a little bit of rust. She followed the two, and was harassed on her way with them by a couple of mechs who didn't realize that Atom and Firemoon were right there with her. Firemoon put a stop to that really quickly. Rainmaker didn't even flinch at the harassment which told the sad story of just how used to it she was. Firemoon had them taken to the brig and they continued on their way.

"Ay'm sorry fer bringin this on you two young'uns" rainmaker finally said.

"Rain, don't worry"

"Ay ain't worried about maself, as ay'm used ta it, but ya'll shouldn't have ta deal with it. Ay am sure Ay somehow caused it, so it don't make a damn bot o' difference" Rainmaker stated, still a little surprised at how well she was being treated.

"You didn't do anything" Firemoon said. Rain looked up at the bot, in a bit of awe, but when Firemoon went to raise his arm to open a door, rain stopped and backed away. The last time someone had raised their hand near her, they had beaten her to within an inch of her life because she refused to allow them to screw her. She didn't know she was still scared about it, until she reacted to Firemoon. "Easy, I'm just opening the door" fire said soothingly.

"Sorry…Ay… Ay still get a bot jumpy at times' she lied, not wanting to tell them what the real problem was.

"It's alright, please come in." Slowly and with a barely noticeable limp, Rainmaker made her way into the room. She was cautious as she moved, though there was no one around but her and the two younger mechs.

Firemoon got them all energon. "Rain, tell me how I can help you? Are your quarters alright?"

"Ay don't have any place ta sleep or call home. I sleep on the floor of the boiler room. It ain't comfy or safe from fumes, but it is safe from getting abused and harassed by other bots. Ay don't know how to ask fer help, as Ay don't think anyone'll listen ta me" Rainmaker stated. "Ay got kicked out of the only quarters ay had by the last commander who wanted ta rip ma spark out and kill me."

"Well I'm in command now and you will have quarters of your own and if anyone messes with you they will be sorry. And I will go even further you will have the quarters next to ours."

"Ya'll get a lot o' resistance to that idea" Rainmaker stated.

"To bad for them, rain I want you to be safe and cleaned up. I know you are lovely"

Rain just cried, as they had no idea that others bot wouldn't let her get anywhere near any of the washrooms even to use the receptacles. She had to go outside and in a can to relieve herself, and she didn't wash because there was no way to do it without the special cleanser available only in the shower rooms, as the reason she had a trace of rust was when she tried to use regular "earth" water one time. Firemoon held her and so did atom. "I will put a stop to this, come you can use our shower."

Rain just nodded, and went to the shower room. They let her be, and she was careful, with her systems. She could feel the years of buildup fall of her frame. The oil, gunk, and soot left even the hardest to reach places. The rust was cleaned up and removed thanks to the special cleanser and her systems were healed. She still looked a bit like a mech, but now her busty bust and her sexy hips showed. Her aquamarine coloration showed and she was finally able to release her hidden wings and clean then off as well. The blues and greens of her coloration showed boldly now as did her silver and gold trim. She dried herself off, and then carefully stepped back into the room. And though she was much older than both mechs, she appeared millennia younger.

"I knew you were lovely but you are truly beautiful" Firemoon said and meant it. Rainmaker just blushed unsure what to say or do, as she looked and in a sense felt like a whole new bot.

Atom smiled and guided her to the chair. "He's right you're beautiful."

"T…Thank…ya" she stated in shock.

"It's the truth" atom said. Rainmaker didn't know what else to say as she wasn't used to getting the attention and wasn't sure how things would all go down now that they really got a chance to see who she was. She felt a flicker in her spark, but tried to deny it, as she didn't think either of these two would ever want her as a mate. Firemoon engaged her in conversation.

Atom and Firemoon found Rain to be engaging, witty, wise, pleasant, and very knowledgeable. They seemed to be the only ones who realized just what a truly wonderful, rare, and unique bot there was in the femme, as she was just as capable at discussing sporting events and such and war events as she was comfortable with talking about home life and such. She had a heavy accent that prevented many from understanding her and she wished she could get it fixed or train her processor to talk differently.

"Let me make a comm" atom said and commed his parents for a recommendation on who could help. Rain nodded, unsure what to expect.

Back at home, dirt tred took the comm, as Jolly was sleeping. "Hi mom, I need some help."

"How can I help you, son?" Dirt asked.

Atom explained things. "Who do you think can help mom?"

"I would recommend either Kryptonight or Firesong, as they are medics who seem to know flyers best" Dirt stated, though he knew neither, word had just floated to him. Atom nodded and thanked his mother and put a comm into those two bots.

While Firesong declined, Kryptonight made his way to the out of the way base, as he had an old friend to see. Atom told them who was coming. Rainmaker didn't say anything but the name sounded so familiar to her. There was only one Kryptonight that she knew of, and that was the one who always liked to spend time with her when the twins were first sparked. She had often been their babysitter the times when their parents needed a break. She hadn't seen him in years and had thought the loving little seekerling she had helped take care of had died during the con raid.

Soon enough Krypto made it and went to the quarters. "Little Krypto….is that you Ay see?" rainmaker asked, her voice just a bit lighter than usual.

"It is, oh rain I've missed you so" Krypto said coming over and gave her a hug.

Rain smiled and hugged Kryptonight tightly. "Ay thought ya were dead" Rain stated.

"I thought you were gone too" Krypto said.

"No, but any kind o' lost my ability ta speak clearly and ay lost my elderly parents ta the blast" Rainmaker stated.

"Let me fix that, I became a medic."

"Ay'd appreciate it" rainmaker stated, making Atom and Firemoon smile. Krypto got her to sit and he got to work. Rainmaker stayed still and let Krypto work on her. Krypto took his time and finished a few hours later.

"Thank you, Krypto" Rainmaker stated, her voice now repaired and beautifully lyrical. She now had a voice to match that beauty.

"You're very welcome"

"Can you check my wings out" Rainmaker asked, shocking Firemoon and Atomsplitter as her wings were displayed.

"Of course" Krypto said and checked them over. ''They need a good rubbing'.'

'But otherwise fine?" rainmaker asked.

"Just fine"

Rainmaker smiled. 'Thank you Krypto, and tell Bug I said hi"

"I will" Krypto said smiling.

"Forgive me, Krypto, may I introduce Firemoon and Atomsplitter" rainmaker stated.

Krypto smiled at them. "Hello"

Firemoon stepped up. "I am the new commander of this base."

"That's wonderful"

"Yes, and some things are definitely going to change around here" Firemoon stated.

"Good they need to"

Firemoon looked at the seeker. "What have you heard about his base?" Firemoon asked, a bit alarm. Krypto shared. Firemoon didn't like the report he heard, as that meant even on earth, bots had heard how bad the old commander was. "It looks like I have my work cut out for me" Firemoon stated.

"You can do it"

'And I will" Firemoon stated, drawing a smile out of both Atom and rainmaker.

Kryptonight also remembered he had an old friend to visit and soon excused himself from the trio. Firemoon smiled at them.

"Did you really mean it?" rainmaker asked, her spark starting to act strange.

"Yes, I did." Rainmaker wanted to run up to the bot and hug him, but didn't think it proper. "It's okay rain." Rain couldn't hold back any longer and she ran straight to firemoon and hugged him tightly in gratitude. Firemoon returned the hug. Rain now felt the jumping in her spark even stronger but she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"What's wrong?" Atom asked hoping he wasn't wrong in what he was feeling.

"My spark is getting all jumpy as I get closer to you two. It's never done that before" rainmaker stated.

"Mine is too" Firemoon said then smiled at atom.

"Is yours too?" rain asked Atom.

"It is oh you have no idea." Rain ran and planted a heated passionate kiss on atom's lips as she rubbed up against him. Firemoon smiled, as he could see this older femme still knew how to make a mech melt. Atom moaned and kissed back hungrily. Rain shared a look with Firemoon and while rain knelt down and began to lick and suck on Atom's now exposed spike, Firemoon began to slide his own stiff spike to tease atom's sensitive valve from behind.

"What do you say baby?" Firemoon purred into his mate's audio.

"Oh…..please…..more" was all that came out of Atom's mouth, but through the sparkbond, firemoon could tell that this femme was the one they both were meant to bond to. Rain kept up her ministrations. Firemoon smiled and soon suggested that he take atom and atom take rain. Rain had no idea that the two had that plan, but enjoying the sensations, she was willing to do whatever for these two handsome mechs.

Out loud Firemoon made his suggestion to rain. "Will you be our mate?"

"Yesssss…"hissed rained in pleasure as atom played with the nodes on her open chest.

"Let's move to the berth then." Rain nodded, not even realizing that her strange internal anatomy was going to make this much more than just a bonding session. They moved and prepared rain.

Rain revealed her twin valves which actually lead to three different sparkling development chambers, as about halfway up the connection, the first valve line split into two. And while she was horny, right now she was also very fertile. They kissed her deeply and asked her what she wanted. "You're sparklings' she replied. She wanted them to take her, bond with her, and give her their babies. They smiled and decided instead they would each take a valve. "Please….be gentle" Rain stated. She was nervous as she was virgin metal so to speak. They promised and went slow.

After the painful adjusting phase, Rain began to feel nothing but pleasure. They took their time wanting rain to know pleasure. Rain tried to return as much pleasure as she was getting, but it was hard when the two mechs would back away a bit and tell her this was for her pleasure. "Relax and enjoy."

Rain did just that and before either of the two mechs realized it, the femme had released her poor broken spark. It was obvious that she had been hurt, they just would have no idea until they bonded to her. They released their sparks to join with hers. Slowly her spark moved towards theirs, dancing around them at first and then finally connecting.

And while rain's spark changed, making her sparked in all three chambers, firemoon and Atom were treated to many painful memories, as Rain never knew how to hold anything back. They saw the abuse, they saw the near rapes, the constant reminders of her "not fitting in" they saw her memory of the battle where she gained her limp and almost lost her eyesight. They saw it all. They pulsed love and assurance. Rain felt the love and assurance and while the pain didn't completely go away, it lessened significantly. They smiled and kissed her. Rain smiled as well, finally feeling loved.

"We love you"

"And I love you, both of you" rainmaker stated as she rested from the interfacing session. They all snuggled close. The next day, the bots at the base were all going to be very surprised.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Kryptonight, having finished meeting with his friend, rushed home, hoping that finally, his little babies would be able to come home. They were doing much better and could go home. Kryptonight and Hurricane were both glad when their precious little ones were able to come home. Krypto happily carried his babies home. And Hurricane and the other babies were waiting at home to greet the little ones and the seeker medic. When Krypto stepped in the door, all the little ones ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Kryptonight smiled, as he was glad to be with his family. And once the little ones were set down and were interested in something else, Krypto got a chance to hug and kiss his mate.

"I love you" Krypto told hurricane.

"I love you too, my sweet seeker. What took you so long to get home?" Hurricane asked sweetly so that Kryptonight knew the combat copter wasn't mad, but in need. Krypto told of the femme he had went and helped.

Hurricane smiled. "I am sure she is grateful now how about helping me?"

"Anything for you baby." Hurricane kissed the seeker deeply before he asked Krypto to take the sparklings elsewhere for a bit. "You got it baby" Krypto said and did so. Hurricane was thankful as he wanted so time for just the two of them. Krypto finally made it back.

"It will be nice just to have some time for us" hurricane stated.

"Yes it will" Krypto said and kissed his mate. Hurricane purred. "Let's go to bed baby." Hurricane nodded and smiled. Krypto picked his mate up and carried him. Hurricane enjoyed this and let his mate take him to the berth. Krypto laid hurricane down and started to make slow love to him. Hurricane enjoyed it. Krypto took his time. Hurricane tried to return the pleasure. "This is for you right now love."

Hurricane moaned as his spike stiffened and his valve dripped. He wanted as much as the seeker was willing to give him. Krypto made sure hurricane knew nothing but pleasure. Hurricane moaned and mewled. Krypto smiled even as he feasted on hurricanes valve. Hurricane enjoyed this. That made Krypto happy. Hurricane was thoroughly enjoying this. "What do you need baby?"

"Your spike...in me"

"You got it baby" Krypto said soon sliding home. Hurricane moaned. Krypto waited then began thrusting. Hurricane moaned loudly. "Feel good baby?" Krypto asked.

"Uh...soooo good."

"What more do you need baby"

"Finger my aft port…." Hurricane whispered. Krypto reached down and started to finger his mates aft. Hurricane was so close to overloading.

"Come for me baby, cry out your pleasure" Krypto stated. Hurricane overloaded big time. Krypto feeling hurricanes overload he overloaded as well. Hurricane smiled glad to have the time to spend with his mate. Krypto smiled and kissed his mate softly.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" Krypto said and cleaned them up and got them both energon. Hurricane smiled and drank some energon. "I love you my sweet"

"Love you too." Krypto settled down and pulled Hurricane close to him.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Slugbug was with his family. Striker was working with their sparklings. Slugbug smiled at seeing all his wonderful babies. Striker stretched a little and rubbed his back. "Getting a little sore my mate?" Slugbug asked as he rubbed his mate's back.

Striker nodded. "A bit yeah"

Slugbug smiled as he helped his mate. Their sparklings were normally well behaved, even the ones Slugbug had sparked. Both Bug and Striker had agreed to lay low on producing sparklings for a while, but Primus had other plans in mind. "Do you mind watching them so I can go soak?"

"Go ahead. I will join you once I get these last three down for a nap" Bug stated.

Striker nodded and was soon soaking in hot oil. Slugbug gently got the little ones down for their nap and then came to join Striker in the tub, sliding in behind the bot and rubbing the hot oil deep into Striker's stressed frame and systems. Slugbug hoped that this was relaxing his mate. Striker leaned forward slightly so bug could have better access. Bug gently pulsed healing pulses into his mate as he rubbed the oil in. He didn't do this very often, as he didn't want to abuse the gifts that Primus had given him, but he knew his mate needed it. He just didn't know that the healing pulses were also heating his mate up a bit.

"Bug...what are you doing...I'm getting warm..."

"I am just pulsing some healing pulses into your systems, it is normal to feel a little warm as we are in a hot oil bath and I am relieving some of the kinks in your systems" Slugbug stated, not realizing that wasn't the heat that Striker was talking about.

"You're making me hot baby..." Striker moaned trying to calm himself. Slugbug realized what he was doing then, but he couldn't stop himself. He kept going, his spark hoping to get his mate in the berth soon.

"Bug...stop..." Striker panted.

'I…I am trying….but….but something won't let me stop" Bug stated, starting to drain the cooling oil out of the tub.

"No..." Striker said on the verge of tears.

Using every ounce of his will, Slugbug carried his mate to the bed and then walked out of the room to the guest room to cool off. He wasn't going to take advantage of his mate, not now, not ever. And once both cooled down, they reconciled. Primus knew he couldn't force himself upon them, and so he would bide his time, and wait for another opportunity. Striker was shaken as he knew it hadn't really been bug.

"I am so sorry my love" Bug stated as he hugged his mate tightly. "I think Primus was expecting us to have more sparklings. I know we aren't ready, and maybe next time, if he gives me a little warning, we can talk and decide."

"If he even gives us that grace" Striker said.

'He will, as this is the first time I have every disobeyed what he wanted me to do, and even he could see that you weren't ready. And with me being his portal, he won't try that again" Slugbug said reassuringly, not knowing Primus was going to come soon and confirm that to Striker.

Striker curled into bugs arms. "I hope you're right"

"He is right, Windstriker, my son, and I am sorry for the distress I caused you. I know you and Bug had agreed to hold off. Next time, I will speak with Slugbug to make sure you two are ready, as I have never seen Slugbug disobey me before. He truly is a remarkable bot" Primus stated gently.

"We can't handle any more sparklings, I can't believe you would have forced us"

"I didn't want to force them on you. I miss so many of my children that were killed during the war and there were a couple I wanted to return as they were desperate to live in this post-war peace – I just needed someone willing to carry them until they sparked and then these two could be given to their mates" primus stated. In spite of himself Striker asked who. "Sureshift the mate of Drift and Dropkick mate to bombshell" Primus responded.

"See if you can find others..."

'I will do that, I just wanted you two to be checked in with first, as I have another pair in mind for when you refused" Primus stated and then disappeared, leaving a tired Slugbug holding his mate.

"Let's go to bed" Striker said. Slugbug agreed and they both soon fell into recharge.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Hound and Ironhide were in the middle of going at it, so Primus knew it wouldn't take them much to agree to carry sparks, all he had to do was nudge them to merge their sparks. Ironhide kissed hound as he thrust in and out. Hound was in so much pleasure that he willingly released his spark without any prodding. Ironhide was caught off guard as he didn't realize hound wanted sparklings.

"Please….we had so few sparklings last time…I want more….' hound stated.

"Okay love, if that's what you want" Ironhide said and released his spark.

Without realizing it, it wasn't Hound's spark that changed colors, but Ironhide's spark, as Primus had determined Hide would be a stronger carrier with these two returning sparks. Both overloaded as their sparks combined. They panted and cuddled and Ironhide finally told hound of what chance had asked him earlier about the program.

Hound smiled. "I know that has always been a dream of yours. And I am happy for you, this is your chance – your chance to shine and use your knowledge and I won't stop you from taking this" Hound stated, kissing his mate happily.

Ironhide kissed back. "I had ta talk to ya first"

Hound smiled. "I know, but never forget I want you to do what you enjoy most – have the job of your dreams and have a big family."

"I love ya darlin" hide said holding hound close.

"I love you to" Hound stated, and Primus smiled as he had found a willing pair to carry the sparklings. He would let them know more later. They snuggled and drifted off.

Primus let Slugbug and his mate know that he had found an accepting pair. Slugbug pulsed to his mate that and Striker just snuggled close. Both were glad that they didn't have to carry for now.

Elsewhere sunny was checking on rave and chance knowing the two were close to sparking Chance was eager to spark but the sparklings weren't quite ready. "Maybe some activity would help" sunny suggested.

"Maybe" chance said willing to try anything. Sunny got chance to lay down and started to work him over. Chance moaned as it felt good and it was stimulating the sparklings. Sunny smiled and continued working chance. Chance was getting warmer and he began to pass exhaust, his own sign that the sparklings were getting closer to coming. Sunny smiled as he realized it too and kept it up. The passing became more frequent and soon chance passed sparking fluids. Sunny smiled and kissed chance before checking his progress. Chance was fully dilated and the first sparkling was starting to crown.

Sunny lovingly rubbed chances belly. "Push love, you can do it" The first sparkling soon emerged. It was a little seeker femme. "A little femme love" sunny said and kept encouraging his mate. Chance wanted to see her but the next impatient sparkling was coming and coming fast. Sunny kept up the encouragement and a little grounder mech shot out into his hands. "Little mech" Chance began to bear down again, as yet another sparklings was coming, but this was getting stuck in the canal as she was more of Chance's size with Rave's build. Chance was in complete agony and he let out the tiniest groan, which said a lot.

Sunny soothed his mate and remembered some basics Ratchet had shown him once and he reached into his mate and helped ease the sparkling out. Chance was grateful and soon was ready to pop out the next one. Little mech, push when you're ready my love" Sunny said. The next two came in quick succession but neither realized that 2 more runts were deep in the chamber still. "Little femmes, how do you feel love?" Sunny asked not realizing two more were on the way.

"Tired but I don't feel done" chance stated, not realizing sides was helping rave spark. Sunny nodded and encouraged his mate.

Sides had got Rave settled. "You're doing good love, push when you're ready" Rave easily popped out his triplet grounders while chance struggled with his last ones. Sunny rubbed Chances belly and rubbed some other hot spots hoping it would help. Slowly it was helping and the two littlest ones moved toward the sparking canal. Chance could feel it.

"Is this helping?" Sunny asked.

"Yes...getting close" chance stated tiredly.

Sunny kissed Chance. "You're doing so good baby" Sunny said still working Chance over and increased his efforts. Soon enough the last two runts slid out, but they were almost missed and didn't look right - they were deep purple almost ashen and they were barely taking in any air. Sunny put an emergency call into the medics and did what he could to try and help the little ones.

Firesong and Razor blade came running, as they were the only medics the med bay could spare at the time and both were concerned when they heard the tiny sparklings were purple/ashen and almost not taking in any air. Sunny tried everything he could to help until medics arrived. The two medics arrived and both worked hard on the two tiny runts that had been almost squeezed out of existence by their siblings and the hard almost non-moving coating around Chance's chamber. Firesong took the older of the two, and the more complicated of the two while Razor made quick work of the younger mech and soon that one was back online, though he was pure white with pink optics. That meant only one thing – this bot was a blind albino. The question now was – would the other one survive.

It didn't matter to sunny about the little one being blind he just wanted them to live. Firesong was working hard, but after several tense moments, he got the other little one online and stable. The older mech of the two remained the ashen color, but when his squeaks became loud and strong, Sunny finally released his breath which he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Will they be okay" sunny asked.

"We will need to have these two in the med bay for several days of observation, but as of right now, both these last two mechs are stable" Firesong stated. Sunny nodded and kissed them both. "We will take the other 5 with us as well, as we want to make sure to give them full exams and Razor went to go get the three sparklings that rave sparked. Congratulations." Sunny nodded and collapsed when he was alone with chance.

Chance pulled his mate close. "Thank you" chance stated before kissing Sunny softly, "I think you should go check on rave and sides real quick, just to make sure they are doing ok." Sunny nodded and slowly got to his feet and went to his brother and rave. Chance finally got his chance to just rest as Sunny headed to check on their other mates. Sunny went to his brother's arms.

"How are chance and his sparklings doing?" rave asked as he gently stroked Sunny's obviously worried faceplates.

Sunny told of the last two. "Ones blind and all white the other was still ashen."

Rave and Sides nodded. "But the important part is that they are all safe and Chance is resting, or so I assume' Sides stated. Sunny nodded and curled up against sides. Rave and Sides comforted their mate while Chance slowly slipped into stasis lock from losing too much fluids during the sparking.

Sunny raised his head. "Sides...go check on chance please." Sides did as asked, but when he got to Chance, he didn't like what he saw, as there were fluids everywhere and Chance was obviously in stasis lock. He cursed and commed an emergency. Firesong came racing back and swore when he realized that they had been so focused on the sparklings they had forgotten about the mother. He fixed chance up and got him energon drips. Slowly, Chance began to come back around.

"You gave us a scare" Firesong said.

"Forgive me, as I didn't mean to scare anyone or bother anyone" Chance stated weakly.

"We know you didn't, now rest young one." Chance nodded and fell back into recharge as the energon flowed into his systems. Sides sat with chance while sunny curled up with rave after they knew chance would be okay.

Meanwhile, back on earth, Reactor was coming too after having helped save Ratchet and his mates' little ones. His mate was right there as he woke. Reactor smiled, happy to see his mate. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Tired…"Reactor answered.

"That's understandable, why don't you rest some more"

"….and horny" Reactor whispered sensually, knowing what it would do to his mate.

"Wicked thing you." Reactor just smiled. Jawbone kissed his mate softly. Reactor enjoyed the soft kiss as he wanted to take it slow. "You really should rest more" Jawbone said even as he kissed his mate again.

"I can rest when we are finished."

Jawbone smiled a little. "Okay." Reactor teased his mate's audios as he kissed him. Jawbone let out a small moan.

"Touch me….please….I won't break" Reactor whispered needily. Jawbone was very gentle as he started to caress his mate. Reactor guided his mate to his sweet spots and mewled as his mate danced his hands over them. Jawbone smiled as he gently worked his mate. Reactor moaned and mewled in pleasure as his mate slowly and sensuously worked him over.

"Feel good baby?" Jawbone asked.

"So goood..." replied reactor purring loudly.

"Good" Jawbone said still working his mate. Slowly reactor could feel his overload building up. He knew it would put him in stasis lock once it happened but he needed it so bad. Jawbone knew it to but he was ready to act. Reactor purred, moaned, mewled, and cried out in pleasure as he got closer and closer to the edge. Just a bit more and over he would go and crash. Jawbone stroked his mate's spike. "Overload baby." Reactor did - he let it all go and had a huge overload right before crashing into stasis lock that he wouldn't come out of for at least three days. Jawbone kept his calm and tended to his mate.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Flasher was deep in recharge, as he had just run 72 hours without recharge thanks to some issues with staffing. Prowl was worried, as he loved his daddy, but seeing Flasher sleep so deeply made him sad as nothing the little one did could wake his daddy. "Prowl, baby, come here, it's okay daddy is just sleeping really deeply. He just needs some rest" Red said. Prowl cried as he didn't like seeing daddy like this. Red scooped Prowl up and held him close. "He's just fine Prowl" Red assured and kissed Prowls helm. "He had to work a lot so he's sleepy." Prowl nodded.

Flasher was out for a day and a half and prowl learned an important lesson about overworking. Flasher roused slowly. Prowl was right there when Flasher woke holding an energon cube in his tiny hands. Flasher yawned and then saw prowl and smiled. "There's my little prowl and with energon too. Thank you" flasher stated as he took the energon before he scooped up prowl. Prowl snuggled close again his daddy. "Daddy scared me."

Flasher hugged Prowl tightly. "Sorry my little one. I didn't realize how tired I was."

"Didn't like seeing daddy like that"

"Sorry, Prowl, but the scheduler didn't realize he had scheduled me to work like that" flasher stated sending love and hugging prowl. Prowl snuggled closer, a part of him knew that before he used to do the same, the really long hours until Jazz would drag him home. Flasher held the little one while in bed as he wasn't quite strong enough to get up yet. Red slipped in and kissed Flasher and put within reach a couple more cubes. Flasher the got an idea and had prowl help feed him as it would let prowl feel like he was doing something to help daddy. Prowl beamed as he would tilt the energon cube so Flasher could drink. Flasher drank and slowly got stronger.

When the last cube was finished Prowl looked at his daddy. "Does daddy need more?" Flasher couldn't lie to these sweet optics and nodded his head. Prowl shimmied out of daddies arms and went to mommy red. ''Daddy needs more energon." Red gave prowl a couple more cubes and flasher waited patiently for prowl to return. Prowl slowly carried them back not wanting to drop them, then he realized he had to climb to get up. He stopped and thought that famous logic computer of his showed itself and he found something he could use. So setting the cubes down he dragged a small box over, stood on it and one cube at a time put them on the bed then climbed up himself.

Flasher smiled. "Now that's the Prowl I remember" Flasher stated as he watched the little one bring the 2 last cubes he needed. Prowl smiled brightly. Flasher drank them as Prowl offered them and soon, Flasher was back to himself. Prowl smiled happily. Flasher scooped Prowl up and they headed out of the berth room, where they both immediately greeted by the other little ones and Flasher's mates.

"Hi love" charger and Red said.

"Hi my lovelies" Flasher said in that baritone intonation that he knew sent shivers down his mates' spinal units. If the sparklings weren't there they would have pounced on Flasher. Flasher knew his mates well and sent them a secret code to send the sparklings elsewhere and then he would be glad to ravish them, as he was horny as all get out. They let the sparklings have a little more time before getting them elsewhere. Flasher headed back to the bedroom in a certain way that was not usual for him, his signal that he was getting horny.

Red and Charger looked at each other but followed. Flasher was on the bed, his valve exposed, and his partially stiff spike greeting his mates' hungry optics. They went to him and while red sucked the spike charger licked Flashers valve. Flasher smiled and enjoyed the pleasure and also tried to pleasure his mates as well. Red and Charger let Flasher pleasure them. "I love you, my loves" Flasher stated as he felt the pleasure rush through his systems.

"And we love you Flasher" they said.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Quartz was trying really hard to take care of the 8 sparklings that Star and Sparta had, as neither had realized that they had left her home alone with all 8. Quartz just hoped that the two would come home soon. Star had left because she had been commed by Prime. Sparta had went to do a few errands. The mechlings tried to help quartz. Quartz appreciated their help with the little femmes.

"You wanted to see me prime" star asked.

'Yes, I did" Keeper started and told her of an opportunity that had presented itself that he thought would be perfect for her – minus the fact that she would have to do a lot of traveling. Star froze not having expected that. Then the prophecy came back to her, as Primus had told her an opportunity like this was coming and that was why Quartz had been brought into her and Sparta's lives.

"May I have some time to think about it?" Star asked.

"Absolutely, I will give you a week, but after that I must have your answer" Keeper stated. Star nodded and went home.

Poor Quartz was on her last leg. The four mechs were sleeping and three of the femmes, but she was still trying everything she could to get the last femme to sleep. Quartz herself was exhausted and feared what the two femmes would say when they returned home and not all the sparklings were down. Star came home and went to quartz. "Sit down, I've got her." Quartz did as asked, as she didn't want Star to hate her. "Rest" star said.

Quartz didn't want to say anything, and so she left the room and crashed on her berth, too tired to tell Star that she hadn't had any help in taking care of the little ones. Star got the little femme down and then she realized Sparta wasn't home and realized quartz had been left alone. She felt bad about that.

Sparta soon came home to see Star there, but worried. Star told her what apparently had happened. Sparta felt even worse. "You know she probably wasn't going to tell us" Sparta stated.

"Probably not" star said and told her mate about primes offer.

"Oh Star….that is what you have always wanted….it's your dream" Sparta stated excitedly.

"But it means I won't be here a lot"

"I think that is why Primus brought Quartz into our lives, so that when you got this opportunity, there would be another person so you wouldn't have to leave me alone with the sparklings" Sparta stated.

"But I don't want to leave you"

"Let's go talk with peacekeeper prime together, as maybe this isn't as travel heavy as you think" Sparta stated, knowing Star wasn't one to question the Prime. Star nodded and went with her mate.

Once at Keeper's office, the two femmes found themselves welcomed by not only Keeper, but Optimus as well. 'Greetings, how may I help you?' Keeper stated. Sparta spoke since star wouldn't and told why they were there.

"There is some travel involved in this position, however, the travel is not as often as one might think. Every month for one four day period she will be at another site, but for the rest of the time, she will be here. So the travel frequently part just refers to meaning more than 3 times a year for a period longer than 2 days" Keeper explained and Optimus nodded. Hearing that made star feel better. 'I know you have a family, and I would never require someone with a family to travel more than that" Keeper stated.

"That is something that I started and implemented when I was Prime' Optimus stated, startling the two yet making them feel better. "Peacekeeper is my son and we are a lot alike." Star nodded she still had thinking to do.

"Thank you….thank you both for explaining things to us" Sparta stated. She knew deep in her spark that if Star didn't take this position, poor Star would be miserable with anything else. They nodded and Sparta took star home.

At home, Quartz again was running ragged with the little ones as she knew that Sparta and Star were both gone, which meant the responsibility for their care fell to her and she carefully cared for each of the 8 little ones. Star went to help and so did Sparta. Quartz said nothing as she dare not upset Star. "Quartz why don't you take a break" star said.

Quartz, still fearing Star's wrath, averted her optics and nodded. "Quartz please don't lower your optics to me."

"Please forgive me. I just don't want to earn your wrath, because if I am removed from here, I fear I will have nowhere to go and Primus will send me to the Pit' Quartz finally spoke up.

"You're staying here, Sparta will need your help while I'm away."

"Away?" Quartz asked. Star explained about the job offer. Quartz thought much like Sparta but she didn't say anything, feeling like her opinion wouldn't make any difference.

"You can share your opinion too"

"I….I….I think…you should take…the offer' Quartz finally managed to get out.

Star nodded and looked to Sparta. "Love?"

'I think you should take the position too, but before you do, I think we should make Quartz an official part of this family" Sparta stated. Star paused then nodded. Quartz just stood where she was, unsure of what they meant by that.

They got the sparklings down and looked at quartz. "Come with us." Quartz followed. They took her to their bed. Quartz was quietly excited about what was going to happen. They laid her down and began to kiss and caress her. She moaned in submissive delight to both Sparta and star. They gently worked her over. Quartz soon exposed her wet valves. Star looked to Sparta who nodded and they each worked a valve. Quartz gasped. They got each valve ready. "How do you want us?"

"Anyway...just please love me" Quartz said softly.

"Do you wish to feel the magic spike" star asked.

"Only if I have earned it" Quartz stated.

"Quartz right now we are just femmes, do you want the spike or not?"

"y-y-yes …please" Quartz begged in pleasure. Sparta smiled and attached the spike onto star who lined up with one of quartz's valves. Quartz shivered in pleasure. Star started to slowly ease the spike into quartz's valve. Quartz moaned loudly and finally revealed her hypersensitive nodes on her chest. Sparta leaned down and began to lick and suck on the nodes. Quartz squealed in pure pleasure as she learned what true pleasure was.

Sparta continued her administrations and star fully filled quartz with the spike. "Ready?" She asked. Quartz nodded and spread her legs as wide as she could. With that star began thrusting in and out even as Sparta sucked on chest nodes. Even at that, quartz had two small overloads but was slowly building to a much larger one. The other two femmes seemed to know it and kept up what they were doing. Quartz didn't take much longer before she overloaded. The "spike" squirted its fluid into quartz. Quartz had another small overload and enjoyed things, though she wasn't quite a bonded sparkmate just yet.

"Now, do you wish to be our mate" star asked.

"Yes!" quartz yelled enthusiastically. Star slid the spike into the other valve and was soon thrusting as the femmes worked quartz again. Quartz moaned and mewled even more so than last time. The older femmes smiled as they now knew which valve was the more sensitive one. Quartz just made her pleasure known to her soon to be mates.

They worked quartz a bit more. "Release your spark." Eagerly and quickly, Quartz released her broken spark – broken from her forced bond from long ago. Star and Sparta released their sparks that drew the broken spark to them. Quartz's spark ran towards the others, seeking the love she could feel they had. The sparks enveloped Quartz's binding them together. And for the first time in her life, Quartz felt loved, truly loved. The sparks soon went back to their owners. No one yet aware that the bond not only healed much of Quartz's spark, but also caused her to become sparked, as her spark was old enough that it didn't flash as brightly when she was sparked. Soon sated the three femmes curled up together.

Meanwhile, Silverflair was watching the his mate's younger brothers, who loved spending time with Silverflair as they could tell that not only did he care, they could sense he was blind just like they were. Urgent was working in the med bay and Pride was elsewhere, and so Silverflair had asked for a family day to watch the family. "Daddy loves you babies."

Halfpipe just curled in closer while Steelpipe replied "Love…daddy" before curling into the bot as well. Silverflair held them close rubbing their helms. The other younglings were out and about training for what they would do as adults, all but one, who had stayed home to help his father handle things. "How are you doing dad?" The older youngling asked.

"I'm alright young one thank you."

The youngling nodded before handing a bottle to his father to feed one of the twins. "Here dad, bottle for you to feed one of the twins while I will feed the other" the youngling stated, seeing that the twins were hungry.

"Thank you son" he said and with the bottle in hand started to feed pipe. The youngling took Steelpipe and began feeding him while Silver fed Halfpipe, who was a bit pickier on who fed him. Soon they had full bellies. The two bots curled up with Silverflair and his oldest youngling. "I thought you would be with your siblings" Silverflair said.

"Someone needed to be home because while your sensors are wonderfully tuned dad, sometimes it takes a pair of optics, and none of the others wanted to stay. I don't think they care about working with sparklings like I do" the youngling stated. Silverflair smiled softly. "Besides, I want to work with sparklings who have disabilities as well as bots who do, and so I am studying you and mom's brothers, as I want to help bots like them be contributing members to society, or at least as much as they are able to."

"I think that is wonderful son"

'Please, dad, tell me how grandma and grandpa worked with you to help you become how you are today" the youngling asked. Silverflair told what they did and what jazz had done to help. The youngling smiled and recorded all the information. "I am going to go talk with Blueflair just a little bit as well. Will you be ok by yourself, dad?"

"I'll be fine just help me get them down for a nap." The youngling did as asked before leaving. Though just as the young one left, Pride returned from where he had been.

"Hey love, everything alright?" Pride asked.

"Yes, our oldest helped out, and you won't believe what he wants to do…." And with that, Silver told Pride what their oldest sparkling wanted to do.

Pride smiled. "That's wonderful"

'I just hope there is a spot for him" Silver stated.

"I know there is a need" Pride stated, "as I know there are many sparklings who aren't being worked with because they have issues that no one is willing to work with, even the parents as they don't know how."

"Then we will help him however we can"

'Studying you and Urgent's brothers as well as helping out with them and you has helped him a lot, and if he goes and talks to several other bots, he will have a good knowledge base to start a program for those who are sparked with differences" Pride stated.

"And I know Keeper will agree."

Meanwhile, the youngling had gathered information and interviewed several bots including medics. He wasn't quite an adult, but he approached Keeper to propose his program. He knew it was important. And so Silverpride made his proposal. Keeper thought it was a wonderful idea. 'I'd like to start with only a 2 or 3 sparklings and if it works, then slowly increase how many I can work with" Silverpride explained.

"I think that's a good idea, now how long till you become an adult?"

"I still have a couple of months, sir, but if you grant me permission, I would like to start now, as the sooner I start the better off these sparklings will be" Silverpride stated, "as I plan to work with their parents as well to teach them how to help when these sparklings are at home."

Keeper thought about it and nodded. "Granted"

Silverpride thanked the Prime and then selected a good sized space for working with these precious sparklings. "Please select three sparklings for me to start with, sir, while I go set up" the youngling stated. Keeper nodded and spoke with the medics and the bots were chosen.

Once set up and notified of the three little ones, Silverpride called their parents in with the little ones, one at a time to assess the little ones and their families so that he could see how to tailor the program to each little one's need. The parents were surprisingly willing to hand the sparklings over. The youngling also explained that the parents would be required to attend at different times to learn how to work with their precious sparklings so that the learning continued at home. The parents slowly agreed.

Silver then provided a schedule that each sparkling would meet with him twice a week, and on which days. He said he would call the parent meetings later on. They nodded and left.

The next day, silverpride started working with a sparkling named Blindspot, who was not only blind, but missing an arm thanks to an error in the data he received. Silver first started by working to develop trust between himself and the sparkling. The sparkling clicked. "Hi, Blindspot, my name is Silverpride, and I am here to get to know you" Silver stated as he gently stroked the young mech's cheek. Blindspot clicked and felt the hand with his. Silver worked hard all that day to earn the little one's trust. By the time Blindspot's parents came back Blindspot was curled in the other's arms. Blindspot's parents were surprised, but grateful, and looked forward to the next time their son would be able to come to work with Silverpride.

The next day, Silver worked with a femme who had two stubbly legs that couldn't be walked or crawled on and she had a lisp. Silver greeted her, "Hi Annabelle, my name is Silverpride." She managed to say his name slightly slurred. 'that's right, that's my name" Silver stated, causing the femme to smile and want to talk more, as this bot didn't make fun of her. She started talking this and that, more or less. Silver listened to her as she spoke, not judging her at all.

Annabelle smiled at silver. "Like you"

"I like you too, Annabelle" silver stated as he started working with her. She didn't give him any trouble. When Annabelle's parents came, she was talking and talking, and they took her home with her being happy.

Meanwhile, the next day, Silver met his last charge – a behaviorally disturbed sparkling most adults just called trouble, though his name was Titan. Titan just looked at silver. 'Hi Titan, my name is Silverpride" silver greeted the bot, showing the respect so many failed to offer the sparkling. Titan tilted his head. Silver smiled and let the sparkling take his own time. Titan slowly approached silver. Silver sat still as he didn't want the little one to feel threatened. Titan got closer and closer until he was right in front of him. Silver didn't move as he knew that would break the tentative trust. Titan pushed silver. "No" is all silver said gently yet firmly with warmth in his voice. Titan looked at silver and repeated the word no.

"Titan you know it is not right to push others. Can you explain why you pushed me?" Silver asked with a warm voice.

"Ignored" Titan said.

"You felt like I was ignoring you?" Silver asked. Titan nodded. "What would you have preferred I do so that you feel like I am not ignoring you" silver asked.

"Hug" Titan said.

"I didn't want to scare you away but if you still want that hug, I would be glad to give it to you." Titan opened his arms. Silver went to hug the bot knowing that this was a breakthrough. Silver gave the little one a proper hug and rubbed the little helm. Titan purred. "You are such a sweet bot" silver stated as he showered the little one with love. Titan nuzzled silver purring. "How can I help you show others you are such a sweet bot?" Silver asked continuing to shower the little one with love. Titan didn't know, he just needed love.

"Do your parents hold or hug you a lot?" Silver asked. Titan shook his head no. "Do they ever hurt you?" Silver asked. Titan nodded slowly.

"Can you tell me what they do to you?" Silver asked. Titan slowly told. Silver was appalled and continued to listen and watch as the little one even showed how his parents treated him. Titan finally finished telling what his parents did. Silver didn't wait and he took the little one straight to prime. "Prime sir, I think you better hear this" silver said. Keeper gave them his attention and at silver saying it was okay Titan repeated what he had told silver. Keeper learned that titan was not a special needs sparkling per se, he was being abused and neglected by his parents. Silver had done right in reporting this immediately.

"I will deal with the parents, will you take him somewhere safe?"

"I will take him home with me" Silver stated showering little Titan with love. Titan curled up in silver's arms purring. Silver knew he and his family couldn't necessarily adopt the little one but they could provide shelter until a loving home was found.

Keeper was not happy as he called the parents in to explain themselves. The parents came to Keeper's office unaware their dirty deeds had been exposed. "I will give you one chance to explain your abuse of your son." Both were speechless as they thought this was a family secret. "You have ten seconds to explain yourselves."

"Titan is only a sparkling...surely he lies" the father created stated unaware that sparklings never learn to lie until they are much older.

"You see sparklings never lie, not until they are older. They speak the truth." That shut both bots up fast. "Now the question is, how to punish you."

Titan was happily playing with silver's challenged uncles as Keeper decided the bots' fates. He nuzzled them and would bring them toys. Silver smiled. "Be gentle with them, titan" Silver gently stated to the eager little one. Titan calmed down and played more gently. Silver was happy and let Titan play while he watched over the three. Titan loved being with the other two. "Titan, have you ever been around any other bots before, sparklings or otherwise, other than your parents?" Silver asked. Titan shook his head no. Silver felt bad for the little one. "Don't worry, Titan, we will find you a loving home." Titan smiled brightly and played more. Silver was glad that Keeper had granted his request to start early, as Silver could already see the benefit to what he was doing – making many lives better and brighter. Soon all three were down for naps.

Meanwhile, Peacekeeper had called Optimus as he needed to discuss what to do about these abusive negligent parents that had just been placed in the brig for the damage that they had done to little Titan. "Yes son?" Optimus asked.

'I have a situation, and I would like some guidance, dad" Keeper stated before telling Optimus about what had been discovered thanks to Silverpride's new program.

Optimus rubbed his face. "Better ask your mother."

Keeper nodded and called for Mirage to come. Mirage soon came waddling in. "You called for me?" Mirage asked.

"I did mom" Keeper said and helped his mother sit down and explained why he had. "I don't know what to do."

Mirage was angry, as there was never any reason to attack a vulnerable sparkling. "My suggestion would either be reprogram them and make them breeder bots for Primus to help expand the population where there sparklings are raised by other bots or offline them and make an example out of them" Mirage stated.

Keeper nodded. "What would you do mama if you had to choose?"

Mirage surprised his son. "I would choose the first option, unless they weren't reprogrammable" Mirage stated.

"I will ask Soundwave to assess them" Keeper said. Mirage and Optimus nodded before leaving. Keeper commed Soundwave who was right in the middle of purging his tanks.

"Him no answer right now, he busy….me Grimlock take call….what bot want" Grimlock answered for his mate.

"Grimlock, I need Soundwave to assess two bots to see if they can be reprogrammed."

"Will inform mate….mate purging right now" Grimlock stated.

"Thank you Grimlock"

"Prime welcome" Grimlock stated before helping his mate out of the washroom. Soundwave, with help, eased down onto the berth. Grimlock passed on the message from the Prime.

Soundwave groaned. "Statement...can wait..."

"Keeper stated no hurry, bots in brig. Will stay until assessment made" Grimlock stated.

Soundwave nodded. "Please...energon." Grimlock soon presented his mate with several cubes of energon. Soundwave drank slowly.

'mate act sparked" Grimlock stated.

"Statement, I think I am"

'Mate want medic to say true or false?" Grimlock asked.

Soundwave nodded. "Comm medic"

Grimlock did as asked and soon a medic came. "Check out mate, me think he sparked" Grimlock stated.

The medic nodded and scanned. "He's sparked with several."

"Query, how far along?" Soundwave asked.

"About a month." Soundwave thought back and realized that was when he had taken his family on a vacation and had allowed Grimlock to spark merge with him. Soundwave nodded silently and the medic left.

"Our time away, is when they were conceived."

'Wave angry at me Grimlock?" the dinobot asked, not sure if wave was happy or not right at the moment.

"Not mad" Soundwave said rubbing Grimlock's face. Grimlock was relieved. Soundwave kissed Grimlock and drifted off. Grimlock soon joined him and they recharged for several hours before Soundwave felt recharged enough to do anything. Soundwave went and assessed the bots. He then headed to the Prime's office to make his report. Soundwave knocked and waited. Keeper soon called him in and asked about his assessment. "Statement here is my assessment" Soundwave said sliding a data pad over.

Keeper reviewed the data, and it was mixed news. One was reprogrammable, the other wasn't. Keeper sighed. 'I need you to reprogram the reprogrammable bot into a breeder bot that will give his sparklings to other to raise and I need you to remove the spark of the other one and send it to Primus" Keeper stated.

"Statement, it might offline them both"

"Then try to reprogram both and we shall see what happens" Keeper stated. Soundwave nodded and went back and took the bots for re-programming. They both clung to each other fearing what was to come. Soundwave hated this part and got them secured before he began not knowing what the end result would be. But he had to admire the fact that Keeper preferred to reprogram rather than destroy bots if at all possible. Soundwave had no idea how long he worked. But soon the machine beeped that it was done.

Soundwave took an intake of air and went to them. "Identify yourselves."

"Solarstorm and Asteroid reporting sir."

"What is your purpose?"

"Breeders" they replied. Even the one who wave had thought wasn't a candidate actually succumbed to the programming.

"Will you give up the sparklings?"

"Yes as we just produce sparklings at recommended rate" they replied.

"Will you attempt to find and harm them or any other sparklings?"

"No as we are only allowed near sparklings when we spark them."

"You understand the consequences if you do?"

"Yes - termination" they replied.

"Do you agree to let other bots mate with you?"

"If the prime allows it."

"If you are spilt apart do you accept that?" Soundwave asked monitoring their minds.

"I can handle it" the easier programmed bot stated while the other took a bit before saying it. Soundwave sighed mentally and commed Keeper telling him.

"Thank you Soundwave. As a thank you, please take a month off" Keeper stated. Soundwave sent them to Keeper before going home to Grimlock's arms. The strain had been worth it as the thank you was more than generous. Soundwave went to Grimlock's arms. Grimlock held his mate tightly. Soundwave told him he had a month off. Sunny did thank him and offered energon.

"Me like, me like lots." Soundwave smiled. The dinobot licked his mate. Soundwave purred softly. "Mate need?"

"Need" Soundwave said. Grimlock began to spoil his mate. Soundwave moaned. Grimlock growled and continued. Soundwave let Grimlock tend to him.

Meanwhile, after the meeting, Mirage had gone outside instead of back home like Optimus had wanted him to. Ravage who had been walking and went to him when she saw him. "Beautiful out here, isn't it ravage?" Mirage asked. Ravage purred and nudged Mirage. Mirage looked at the feline. She pointed the way to base. "I know I shouldn't be out here but I am sick of being trapped in the base all the time and neither Pincer nor Optimus ever take me outside." Ravage nodded but still got them going that direction, just slowly. Mirage knew it wasn't smart to fight with ravage so he let himself be nudged back. Ravage licked his hand.

Mirage petted her and soon they reentered the base. Ravage made sure he got home safely. Mirage wasn't happy but he was safe. Ravage stayed with Mirage and rolled onto her side putting her head on his lap and purring. It helped a little but not much. She nipped his hand and got him to put his hand on her belly and feel the kittens she was carrying. Mirage smiled. "You're carrying too, huh ravage?" Ravage purred. While not happy about being made to stay inside, it helped to have ravage there. Ravage nuzzled Mirage letting him know it was ok. Mirage wasn't upset with ravage. He was upset with his mates who never let him leave their quarters. Optimus did it out of old worry because Mirage always seemed to be elsewhere when he would start sparking alone.

Mirage had tried to ask his mates to take him with them when they left the room, and they refused. He didn't like being cramped up and not having any freedom. He commed Keeper, Flasher, and Sky, hoping that one of the three would come talk to him. Flasher came as keeper was in a meeting and sky was on duty. "Hi mama" Flasher said coming and kissing his mother's cheek.

"Hi baby" Mirage stated gently, his sadness and anger showing as well as his fading coloration. He wasn't dying but he just felt trapped and was overly stressed.

Flasher frowned. "Come on mom, we're going out." Mirage nodded and while Flasher took his mom out, Ravage went with them, as an extra guard. Flasher could see even the few seconds that they had been outside that Mirage's coloration was improving and Mirage felt less stressed. Flasher took his mom out and about. Mirage was enjoying this time, unaware that Optimus and Pincer were angry that he was not in the room. He was ignoring the spark bond and just enjoying himself and his freedom. Flasher commed his dad telling him to back off, he was having mom time and the state he had found mom in. Mirage was glad that Flasher had stood up for him as it didn't seem like Optimus and Pincer were listening to Mirage.

Optimus did back off not wanting to do actual harm to Mirage. As the short time drew to a close, Flasher found his mother was reluctant to go home, and that was unusual. Mirage loved his mates, but something just seemed amiss as Flasher watched his mother carefully drive freely and make donuts in the abandoned roadway. "Mom, come your sparked you shouldn't be doing donuts"

"just two more, baby, as I fear I won't be let back outside until these little ones come" Mirage stated, that not only Flasher heard, but Optimus and Pincer as well as Flasher had left his comm wide open. Optimus vowed he would take Mirage out more. Pincer, on the other hand, was still angry. Optimus told Pincer to grow up.

"Well a lot of help you are being. He sneaks out, goes places he shouldn't be, does things he shouldn't and yet you're ok with this?" Pincer questioned angrily, not knowing Mirage as well as Optimus did.

"I learned long ago that this has to happen from time to time even if I don't like it."

"Well, at least this time he is out with someone" Pincer stated.

"No thanks to us"

"We caused this?" Pincer asked, puzzled. Optimus sighed and explained. Pincer frowned, as he didn't like being told that his safety measures for Mirage along with Optimus's had caused this.

"I knew better but I did it anyway" Optimus said.

'If you knew better, why didn't you tell me that this wouldn't work? Why did you let me believe this would help him?" Pincer asked.

"Because it sometimes does."

Pincer sighed. "Well, apparently it only works if we actually let him out of the quarters from time to time" Pincer bit back a bit.

"Don't start Pincer" Optimus said. Pincer backed off as he could see Optimus was getting angry and having heard from Mirage what Optimus could be like when he was angry, Pincer remained quiet. Optimus got energon ready for Mirage. Pincer cleaned up the quarters in preparation, and noticed the discolored paint chips that had been shed from Mirage's frame. They then waited for Flasher to bring Mirage home. Mirage soon came home, his bright coloration fading a bit as he got closer to home. Optimus went to Mirage. "I'm sorry and if you are up to it a little camp out like we used to."

Mirage just lost it, and in front of Flasher, he read his sparkmates the riot act and told them in no uncertain terms how he felt and then headed back to the berth room. Flasher glared at his father, as Flasher knew Optimus knew better than this. "I know I know" Optimus told his son.

'Dad, he just needs some freedom. Is that so much to ask? Take him out, let him go around the base. Stop restricting him to the room, or you will end up killing his spark's fire" Flasher stated gently yet firmly.

"You're right Flasher."

"You both have to let him be him, and trust me, he will be happier" Flasher stated before he left.

Optimus went to Mirage and apologized. "I'm sorry." Mirage just cried and turned away. "I'm a slagging fool and I will do anything to make this right."

"Please….loves….let me have more freedom' Mirage finally stated.

"You shall have it." Mirage smiled weakly, and his coloration started returning to normal. "I'm sorry I'm such an aft." Mirage pulsed loved. "Can you forgive me?" Mirage nodded. "I do love you, so much."

"As do I" said Pincer, "that is why we wanted to try and keep you safe."

"Energon, rest then we'll all go out." Mirage and Pincer nodded in agreement. Optimus brought energon over. Mirage slowly enjoyed as did Pincer. Optimus asked if they wanted more. Both nodded. Optimus brought more over. Soon, all had had their fill. "Rest" Optimus said gently. And all three rested together. Optimus drifted off last.


	63. Chapter 63

Several hours later they were all ready to head out. Optimus said Mirage got to pick what they do. Soon all three were headed out for a scenic drive. Optimus enjoyed the drive but kept an optic on Mirage. Both pincer and Optimus were relieved when Mirage's stress level fell and the imminent danger of an early sparking dwindled. Optimus did stop them after a bit and made sure they refueled. They fueled up as needed. Optimus kissed them both and they went on. Soon Mirage started getting tired and it showed. Optimus suggested Mirage get in his trailer. Mirage did and soon fell into a pleasant and contented recharge. Optimus got them home and had pincer take Mirage out and after transforming carried Mirage home.

Meanwhile Darkwing was looking for his mate. He had tried the lab but no luck. Wheeljack wasn't feeling so hot and was trying to get to the med bay. Chance found jack and escorted him to the med bay. Wheeljack leaned into chance for support. Chance soon got jack to med bay where fader took over. "Chance will you let Darkwing know Wheeljack is here?" Chance nodded and commed Darkwing. Darkwing rushed to the med bay.

"What's wrong with my mate?" Darkwing asked.

"It looks like he's come down with a virus." That worried the seeker. "We'll keep him here for a couple days." The seeker nodded. Wheeljack was on drips and Antivirus. Darkwing stroked his mate's faceplates, tears streaming. Wheeljack pulsed love. That did little to help Darkwing's fear. Fader showed Darkwing Wheeljack's vitals so he could watch. The seeker appreciated that. Wheeljack was stable all things considered. But having lived through a lot of things with jack, the seeker knew things could change instantly.

For a few hours things were fine till Wheeljack's spark was a little weaker. That freaked Darkwing out, but he calmly and quickly got a medic, fearing that something was very wrong with his mate. The medic on duty came and made some adjustments and Wheeljack's spark stabilized. Darkwing wanted so bad to snuggle up with his mate, but with all the wires and such, he wasn't able to. Wheeljack pulsed love. Darkwing held his mates hand and pulsed love in return. The medic added a new energon drip and let them be. Darkwing hoped that soon, Jack would be back to normal.

A few days later found the virus gone but left Wheeljack's systems weakened. "I guess it is my turn to take care of you once again, love" Darkwing stated. Wheeljack gave him an apologetic look. "I don't mind love, as I love you."

"And I love you."

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Percy was working with EMT to help him learn how to work with their sparklings and especially how to get Fader to give you the attention you need from him as well as what not to do. EMT was overwhelmed by it all even though he come along a lot since the beginning. "If you ever need help, all you need do is ask" Percy said warmly as he helped EMT. EMT nodded slowly. Fader soon came home. "Time for you to try and seduce him, love" Percy stated.

"Is it?" Fader asked smiling.

"Not you, fader. It is time for EMT to try and work his magic on you" Percy stated. EMT looked startled and almost scared. "Would you like me to help you?" Percy asked EMT, noting the "deer in headlights" look on EMT's faceplates.

"I can't..." EMT said.

Fader came and kneeled so he could be at optic level with EMT. "You don't have to if you aren't ready, love" fader stated, words echoed by Percy in the love pulses he sent.

"Not ready..." EMT said softly. Fader and Percy hugged him and then kissed him gently, reassuring him that he could take his time. EMT let them hold him. Fader smiled, as he was proud of just how far EMT had come. EMT let them hold him for as long as he could stand and tried to pull away. They held him a little bit longer than when he started squirming and then let him go, as it was the only way to slowly build up his level of confidence when it came to emotional things. "I have to go" EMT said. Both Percy and Fader let the bot go, as they know he needed time to himself.

EMT left the quarters and just walked. He sighed as he didn't understand why he couldn't show his love to his mates more. EMT went for a drive hoping it would help. The day was beautiful and calm. EMT just didn't know what was wrong with him. He loved them dearly, he just didn't know how to show it and wasn't comfortable showing it. EMT eventually stopped. It wasn't fair that he couldn't love them.

Slugbug suddenly appeared beside EMT, in hopes of helping him, as Primus had called Slugbug out. "It's not that you can't love them, it's that you need to learn how." That idea terrified him. "Talk to me" Slugbug stated warmly. EMT told everything. Slugbug was supportive and lent a listening ear which helped EMT a lot.

"I don't know what to do..."

Slugbug offered advice to help the poor bot, as Slugbug had been one who had never planned to have a family but now had one and could understand where EMT was coming from. "I'm just so terrified."

"I was terrified too" Slugbug stated.

"How can I get over my fear?"

'learn to trust your mates and Primus that he has the best planned for you" Slugbug stated. EMT nodded slowly. Slugbug gave more advice and listened more. EMT began to feel like he had someone who understood him and that was starting to help him a lot. EMT had no idea how long he was there with Slugbug. Slugbug encouraged his mate to achieve one challenge a day, and today's challenge would be to just touch his one of his mates in a loving manner.

EMT nodded slowly. "Okay..."

"Let's meet every day and each day I will give you a simple challenge, I think it will help you in the long run" Slugbug stated, EMT's first friend.

EMT nodded. "I'll try"

'that's exactly what I wanted to hear" Slugbug stated warmly and supportively.

"I guess I should go back."

"One more lap around the base, then we will both go back" Slugbug stated. EMT nodded and they took another lap. Little did EMT know it, but Slugbug was going to be a big help.

They headed back and EMT asked one last thing. "Do I tell them about this?"

"Only when you are ready to" Slugbug stated. EMT nodded and went home. He always enjoyed a challenge, hence he became a medic, but this was going to be a personal challenge and he was going to strive to succeed just like he had in becoming a medic. Fader was there and EMT went to him and kissed him softly.

Fader enjoyed the soft kiss and smiled. He didn't know where this came from, but he was happy to see EMT was starting to come around and EMT could feel the love coming from his mate through the bond. "Thank you, my love" fader stated, not wanting to push EMT too far too fast. EMT nodded. "I think it's about your turn to head for the med bay. Remember, no matter what, Percy and I love you." EMT nodded and headed to the med bay.

Meanwhile, Slugbug headed home, happy to have reached out to the young bot. EMT ended up having to pull a double shift and Slugbug's mate asked why he was so happy. Slugbug told his mate what he had done while EMT was tired by the time he went home.

"That's wonderful"

EMT wanted to curl up. Percy and Fader greeted EMT.

Slugbug kissed his mate.

EMT stumbled when he got in. Fader and Percy gently cleaned him and while Percy watched the little ones, Fader curled up with EMT. EMT was soon out cold recharging. While EMT recharged, Slugbug pulsed a congratulations about the touch, as EMT had let his friend know, and Slugbug issued a new challenge - do something around the house that Fader and Percy usually do but would be glad and surprised to have done for them. EMT didn't know how it would help, but he was willing to do anything. EMT, the following morning cleaned up. Fader was gone, working a double in the med bay like EMT had done, and Percy was getting stressed about watching all the little ones. EMT said nothing as he cleaned up like Percy normally would. Percy and fader noticed but didn't say anything. EMT thought he felt their eyes but wasn't sure. "Thank you" Percy stated, relieved. Fader just smiled.

EMT nodded. "Welcome"

"We appreciate your help, love" Fader stated while placing a soft kiss on EMT's helm. EMT blushed a bit. "You look so sweet when you blush" Fader whispered. That made EMT blush even more. Fader just smiled and quickly hugged EMT before heading off. EMT looked at Percy when Fader left. Percy ran up to hug and kiss EMT softly.

"I can see you are trying, love, and that makes both of us happiest" Percy said. EMT found himself hugging back. "Would you like to help me with the little ones?" Percy asked. EMT nodded slowly. "Don't worry, we will go slow so you get a chance to learn about each one" Percy stated with a warm smile. EMT nodded and went with Percy.

Slugbug pulsed support to his friend and challenged him this day to get more involved with the sparklings. It didn't seem to make sense to EMT, but he trusted Slugbug not to guide him in the wrong direction. EMT did his best, it was all he could do. With his connection with Primus, Slugbug knew EMT was doing well. And though he knew some of the challenges he posed didn't seem like they were much, he knew they were just as crucial as EMT allowing himself to love his mates. Percy and Fader were happy EMT was trying so hard. EMT was also starting to feel better as he realized that there was more to love than just feelings. He did retreat back into himself from time to time. And those times were when Fader, Percy and Slugbug allowed him to realize that being part of a bond didn't mean that he wasn't allowed to retreat into himself from time to time. EMT would go to work or would go for a walk or drive.

His mates were encouraging and supportive. EMT awaited his next challenge unsure what it would be. His next challenge was a bit harder - accept a loving gesture from his mates without squirming. EMT had to calm himself after hearing the challenge. Slugbug knew this was harder and so he gave EMT 3 days instead of one. The first day EMT couldn't do it, he did try. Slugbug sent pulses of warmth and encouragement just for trying. The second day EMT got closer but still shuddered. Slugbug as well as EMT's mates pulsed love and support. They all wanted to tell EMT that they were proud of him. On the third day EMT managed not to shudder. And not only did he feel support and love he felt capable of being loved. EMT gave them a small smile.

Slugbug could feel the joy beginning to sprout in EMT's spark as could his mates. This was a huge step. EMT wondered what was next. Slugbug knew he was pushing it with this one but he challenged EMT to let his mates love him, meaning interfacing. This would be the biggest step and once again bug gave a 3 day window. This didn't mean he had to be spiked it just meant to allow his mate to show him love. EMT wasn't sure if he was ready and pulsed so to Slugbug. Slugbug sent a pulse for them to meet and talk, as Slugbug didn't want to push EMT too far too soon. EMT slipped out of his shared quarters and went to the agreed meeting spot. Slugbug met him at the spot. "How are things going my friend?" Slugbug asked.

"Better" EMT said.

"That is good to hear, my friend, but I sense you need someone to talk to, outside of your mates" Slugbug stated warmly. EMT nodded slowly. "Please, talk to me."

"I'm afraid to be intimate."

Slugbug listened and nodded. "May I ask what you fear about being intimate?" Slugbug asked, not judging the bot.

"It makes me uncomfortable."

"I think it is more than just about interfacing" Slugbug stated, trying to be helpful. "I think this might have to deal with the fear of being vulnerable and the fear of rejection especially while vulnerable."

"I don't know..." EMT said.

"I sense it in your spark, my friend. Let me show you a secret" Slugbug stated, and in their private meeting place, Slugbug revealed his special spark. 'EMT, this spark makes me very different. Very few know I have it as it is a special spark, one meant to be a portal for Primus himself. I was always afraid that if I showed this to anybot, that I would either be murdered or taken advantage of, and so I had decided to remain single. But Primus had other plans for me, and brought a sweet bot into my life, one who had also struggled with problems in the past. And was afraid to share with him my secret, but he has proven time and again to me that I can trust and love him. The two of us were both scared of being vulnerable and rejection. Even the prime feared being rejected after he lost his first mate. You aren't alone, EMT, everyone fears being rejected while vulnerable, but until you can allow yourself to be vulnerable to your mate or mates, and it will take you some time to allow yourself to do this, you will always fear the unknown."

EMT nodded slowly. "I don't know if I'm brave enough."

"It doesn't require bravery – it requires faith and trust as you are taking a leap of faith. Everyone gets scared when they reach the point where they have to take a leap of faith" Slugbug stated.

EMT nodded. "I don't know if I can."

"When you are ready, you will know what to do" Slugbug stated warmly but cryptically, as he knew something EMT didn't but he wasn't going to say it either.

EMT nodded. "If you say so."

"I have an idea….why don't you tell me what you want to be your next challenge" Slugbug stated.

"I don't know...I wouldn't have the first clue"

"If there were no limitations, nothing holding you back from sharing love with your mates, what would be your dream?" Slugbug stated, trying to get EMT to think what he would want to be like in a fantasy world with his mates. EMT blushed a bit, as he had a very specific fantasy that involved him being the co-dominant with Fader, and that was what he told Slugbug – about wanting to be dominant yet submissive and to have a loving family. Slugbug smiled. "Nothing's stopping you – you can have exactly what you dream. Make that your ultimate goal and then make little steps to get there." EMT nodded not sure how to do that.

'I might suggest that you watch Fader and Percy interface, sometimes watching how the dominant one acts and the other times watching how the submissive one reacts. That sounds like the best place to start" Slugbug stated.

EMT nodded. "You think that will work?" Slugbug nodded. "I guess I can try that"

"But, one thing I would suggest, is that you talk to your mates before that, let them know what you want and need to see. I guarantee that they will be happy to help you" Slugbug stated. EMT nodded unsure how to ask for that. "let's both meet with your mates, as I think you will be more comfortable if I am there with you' Slugbug stated as they headed back for EMT's place.

Percy was surprised to see Slugbug. "Slugbug this is a surprise."

"Is fader home, Percy, as I think it is important that the three of you talk? I am merely here to support my friend, EMT" Slugbug stated.

"He should be here shortly."

"Then we will wait" Bug stated. Percy nodded and a short time later Fader made it back. When fader made it back, he was a bit surprised to see his brother.

"Bug? What's up?" Bug explained a bit before encouraging EMT to bring his wants and needs forward.

"I would...I would like to watch you both interface...with me watching and Fader dominating."

Fader and Percy smiled. "We can do that" they said.

"You will?" EMT asked.

"All you need do is ask"

"Would you...please?"

"Be happy to" fader stated to which Percy nodded. "Oh, and by the way. My love, Slugbug is my brother." EMT's head whipped around and he looked at Slugbug in shock.

"You never asked me my friend. I would have told you" Slugbug said gently.

"How would I have known to ask that?"

"I know you needed a friend. The fact that fader is my brother is irrelevant as my main focus was you" Slugbug stated.

"Wait...you've been helping EMT?" Fader asked.

"Yes...as he needed a friend outside of his mates" Slugbug stated.

"He couldn't ask for anyone better." EMT felt better now that his mates were ok with all of this. "We'll help anyway we can." EMT smiled.

"Thank you" EMT told Slugbug.

"You are welcome."

"Do you mind...?" EMT asked softly. Slugbug got the hint and soon left. EMT looked to his mates when Slugbug left.

"Are you ready my loves?" Fader asked. Percy nodded eagerly and EMT nodded slightly slower but still nodded. "Then to the berthroom we go" fader stated. Percy waited until they were in their room before becoming submissive. But once he did fader's loving dominant side came out. Percy waited for Fader's commands even as EMT watched. "Come to me my little minx" fader stated in a gentle yet commanding tone. Percy came over head down. Fader gently lifted his mate's head a bit so he could kiss and caress the smaller bot. Percy moaned into the kiss. "Open for me baby." Percy didn't have to be told twice and opened.

"Prepare love" fader stated revealing his mostly stiff spike. Percy got on his knees and started sucking Faders spike and fingering himself. EMT watched, amazed, as this was so beautiful. Percy soon had Fader hard and himself dripping. Gently fader pulled Percy off and then carried him to the berth. Percy panted his fingers still working his valve and would until he was told to stop. "Move your fingers, I'm coming in" fader stated. Percy stopped fingering himself and pulled his fingers out. Fader soon slid his monster spike in the dripping hot valve.

Percy moaned and clung to Fader. "Oh baby...so big inside me..."

"Tell me...how you're enjoying this and how it feels...sing for me" fader stated as he continued thrusting.

Percy moaned and praised Fader. "So good...oh baby more...remind me who I belong to..." EMT watched how this all played out and how all of it was done with love and the utmost care. Percy moved with Fader clinging to him.

"Overload when I overload into you and not sooner" fader stated.

"Yessss...Percy moaned. It wasn't too much longer before fader painted his mate's valve with white hot lube. Feeling that lube Percy overloaded with a loud cry. EMT overloaded inside his paneling without even realizing it. Percy panted and kissed Fader who soon let him up and Percy went to EMT. EMT looked at Percy in wonder. Percy soon kneeled and licked up EMT's leaking lube. EMT soon moaned as Percy licked. Fader smiled. Percy soon made EMT clean and had brought EMT to a second overload. And EMT enjoyed it. Percy kissed EMT softly. "How was that baby?"

"So good."

"I'm glad, would you like more? Would you like to take me?" EMT wasn't quite sure but his body craved more. "Talk to me, sweetspark."

"I'm torn."

"About what love?"

"I want to yet I don't."

"Would you like to touch me?" EMT nodded. Percy led him to the berth and he laid down. "Touch away." Fascinated, EMT slow walked up and used his hand to begin running up and down Percy's thick, stiff spike. Percy moaned and bucked gently into the hand. EMT played around while fader watched. Percy moaned and praised EMT. EMT smiled at the praise. "Oh EMT...more...please baby..." Slowly EMT began to explore more. Percy encouraged his mate and moaned louder when hot spots were found. Fader smiled and soon joined in to help EMT find all the hotspots. EMT eased off a bit. But Fader didn't let EMT back off for long, as fader started teaching EMT the older medic's own spots as well as helping EMT become more comfortable with all of this.

Percy moaned but pulsed to Fader that he felt EMT was wanting to go at his pace. Fader slowly backed off, as he didn't want to scare EMT away. EMT slowly moved forward as Fader backed off. Percy moaned as EMT had unknowingly picked up a couple of tricks from Fader. "Oh...EMT..." Percy moaned. That moan alone made EMT just want to frag his mate senseless. "Need you baby...ohhhh...spike me..." Percy moaned. EMT didn't need any more encouragement than that and soon, much to his own surprise, his was thrusting in and out of Percy in much the same way Fader had just done. Percy moaned and clung to EMT. "Ohhhh...so good..." fader watched as he secretly pulsed things to EMT to enhance both his and Percy's experience. "Please...oh EMT...mmmm" Percy moaned loudly.

"Over…. Overload when…after I do" EMT barely managed to get out. Percy moaned in agreement. And it wasn't too much longer before EMT overloaded and bathed Percy's valve with white hot lube that rivaled Fader's overloads. Percy overloaded with a loud cry and pulled EMT to him kissing him deeply. EMT enjoyed the feelings that were running through his systems. "Love you" Percy said.

"And I love both of you" Fader stated.

"And I love both of you too" EMT replied, happy to have made so much progress. Fader and Percy smiled and both kissed EMT. EMT finally felt lovable and loved. They held him close to them. And all three fell asleep.

Elsewhere Ironhide started feeling not so hot. Hound was with him and trying to comfort him as they both sat in the washroom. "I feel horrible darlin." Hound didn't want to say anything, and so he just pulsed love and comfort to his mate. Finally hide finished purging.

"Hungry love?" Hound asked now that his mate had finished purging. Ironhide nodded slowly. Hound carefully and slowly began feeding Hide. Hide drank slowly. Hound smiled as he took care of his mates, he was hoping that this was a good sign. Hide soon rested in hound's arms. "I think we should get you checked out in the med bay, make sure you aren't coming down with something" Hound suggested.

Hide nodded. "You'll have to help me."

"Alright let's go' Hound stated as he helped his mate. Ironhide leaned against hound a bit. Soon both made it to the med bay. "How can I help you?" The medic on duty asked.

"We need to get checked out" hound stated.

The medic nodded and scanned them both. "You're sparked" he told Ironhide. Ironhide was shocked. "And they are returned sparks" the medic added. Ironhide looked to hound then.

"Thank you, Razor. I think Hide and I will need to talk to Keeper about this" Hound stated, as he had no clue that Slugbug was the bot who could answer their questions. Razor nodded and let them be.

"What do we do darlin?"

'Let's talk to Peacekeeper, as he can guide us to someone who will be able to help us" Hound stated. Ironhide nodded and they went to go see keeper.

Upon hearing their story, Keeper called Slugbug, as he would be the only bot capable of answering the questions. Slugbug came. "You wished to see me?"

'Yes, we have some questions" Hound stated as he watched as Slugbug changed from being just Slugbug to being Primus' portal.

"Yes my sons what are you questions."

"Who are you returning? And why were we selected to carry them?" Hound asked.

"You were selected because Ironhide is stronger and his strength will be needed" Primus said and named who was returning.

"Thank you, Primus, for this honor" Hound stated, glad to have had all their questions answered.

"You are welcome my sons" Primus said. And with that Hound and Hide left. Slugbug did as well.

Hide snuggled against Hound when they got home. They felt honored to be carrying sparklings they knew were going to make it to sparking even if they had to give them away. "Do you think it means we'll get to have more sparklings this time?" Hide asked.

'I certainly hope so" Hound replied.

"It would be nice darlin"

"Right now, I think we should be happy with what we have. Maybe, if we are good with these ones, primus will give us more" Hound stated. Hide nodded and kissed Hound. Hound returned the kiss with equal passion. Hide was content was a make out session, still a bit too drained to do a full interfacing session. Both were content.

"Love you darlin" Hide said. Hound said I love you back and both fell into recharge.

Meanwhile, dagger was getting bigger and slice was getting worried as dagger seemed to be having a lot of complications with this sparking. Dagger was lying in bed aching all over. "Talk to me, love. What's wrong?" Slice asked.

"I hurt all over love." Slice was worried as he no idea how to help his mate. Dagger kissed his mate. "Mind getting a medic?" Slice shook his head no and soon called for a medic to come and check on Dagger. Dagger laid back just not feeling right. A young medic in training soon came, his name was Firebird and he was a very thorough and kind young bot, though he had his faults of glitching when he got mad. He soon arrived at the quarters.

"Thanks for coming, it's my mate."

"You are welcome, how may I help" Firebird asked, scanning over the larger bot.

Dagger described how he had been feeling lately and the problems be had been having. "What's wrong with me?"

"You joints are rusty and need to be oiled and your systems need to be cleaned thoroughly" Firebird stated. Dagger nodded and rubbed his belly a bit. "Take it easy, Dagger, or you will spark those little ones early" the medic stated before leaving. Slice got an oil bath ready after hearing what the medic said and carefully got dagger into it. Dagger felt much better as the oil got into his joints lubricating them. Slice gently helped the oil get where it needed. Slowly, the pain subsided.

"Better love?" Slice asked.

"Yes, much better" dagger replied, as he had tried to shy away from hot oil baths and cleanser showers, as he had been worried it would hurt the sparklings.

"Good let's get you out of the oil, too long is not good"

'Yes love, and once the oil has time to set, we can cleanse my systems a bit" Dagger stated.

"You got it baby" slice said. Dagger snuggled close to his mate while Server and Sliver unknowingly watched from the doorway. Slice held dagger close kissing him softly.

Sliver knocked softly. 'Is everything ok in here, mom? Dad?"

"It will be after cleansing Dagger's systems" slice said.

"That is good to hear, dad" Server stated, finally having accepted that their father was now back in their lives.

"You're both welcome to join us." Both younglings smiled and soon came in to get some attention from their normally busy parents. Dagger smiled and relaxed with his family.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Ziplock was starting to get bigger and he was starting to need more and more help, but he never wanted to ask his parents. Sunrise, though feeling betrayed by his brother many times, helped as much as he could, though he doubted very much that this made Ziplock see him any differently than an annoying nuisance. Ziplock did appreciate the help. Sunrise just looked at his older brother, not sure if he should even help out anymore. "Thanks" Ziplock said.

"You're welcome" sunrise stated in more of a programmed manner than an actual response. Sunrise was tired of all this, but he couldn't take it out on his brother or his parents, and so he just let it fester. Ziplock was soon laying down his body taxed. Out of obligation, sunrise got his brother comfy before leaving. This was just too much for him to handle alone but he saw no one to turn to. Ziplock looked down at his sparking bump and just sighed, he couldn't wait for this to be over.

Meanwhile, having not seen his friend for a while, Greenleaf came looking for Sunrise. "There are you my friend" Greenleaf said finding Sunrise.

Sunrise was never happier to see his friend. "Sorry, I have been helping my brother get places as he doesn't want mom and dad to help and he still doesn't really trust anyone to be his mate. Besides, he really isn't the sharing or appreciative type" Sunrise stated.

Leaf smiled and hugged his friend. "It's alright." Sunrise just cried into his friend's shoulder. He needed this. Leaf held Sunrise and let him cry. "I've got you." Unknown to either, Ziplock could hear the conversation and he felt horrible. Leaf just held his friend.

Ziplock curled up as best he could feeling bad. Ziplock wanted to show his brother that he had changed, that he wasn't just a screw off who didn't appreciate things. He was determined to show Sunrise that he could be a good, loving brother. Ziplock didn't know the first thing on how to do it. His first thought was maybe to try and find a bot who would love him and his babies. He dismissed that idea as he didn't think he could love anyone properly. But there was always a chance. Ziplock lay there curled up as best he could. Another bot, a newly refurbished bot named Sharkbite, soon came to find Ziplock, though she was unsure why. Ziplock was in his room, his mother the only other one there.

Sharkbite knocked on the door. Tracks got the door. "Yes?"

"Hi sir. My name is sharkbite and I came to see ziplock."

"Regarding?" Tracks asked knowing his son wasn't up to visitors.

"I don't know as primus led me here."

Tracks frowned. "Excuse me" he said and went to his son. "Baby"

Ziplock looked up. "Yes mom?"

"You have a visitor "

"No one visits me, I have no friends. Who is it?"

"Her name is sharkbite" tracks stated.

Ziplock shook his head. "Never heard of her."

"She says Primus led her here."

That made Ziplock leery. "I'm really not in the mood to see anyone mama."

"If primus brought her here for you the least you can do is see her."

Ziplock sighed. "Fine, five minutes." Sharkbite patiently waited. She wasn't the prettiest bot and she wasn't the most trim. Even her rebuild didn't give her the shape she would have liked, but she was kind, loving and compassionate to those who didn't seem to "fit in" like most bots.

Tracks came back. "He will give you five minutes"

"Thank you, sir" Sharkbite stated quietly, as it seemed like the bot was a bit upset.

"Are you alright?"

"I am sorry to disturb you and your son, sir. I am not sure why Primus led me here, as I am not even from this base, I grew up on the base of the Purple Moon, a colony far from here. I have never even been on this base, nor do I know your son, but being a good follower of Primus, I have come here because he led me here. I only hope my visit here is not in vain, for your son or for me" Sharkbite stated. Tracks nodded and pointed out his son's room. 'Thank you" Sharkbite stated and slowly walked off. She knew nothing of Ziplock's wild past or anything like that, so Tracks knew his son would get a chance to prove who he was. Ziplock had managed to sit up. "Hi there, my name is Sharkbite. You must be Ziplock" Sharkbite stated.

"I am, why are you here."

"Primus sent me here, I am not sure why, but he must have known you needed something" Sharkbite stated, holding her ground but not being too aggressive.

"Other than turn back time? I don't know why he sent you."

"Obviously you need a friend and you need to learn to change your attitude" she shot back, surprising ziplock as he hadn't expected the soft spoken femme to be that feisty.

"You don't know me."

"You are right, I don't, but that is what I see in your actions" the femme stated.

"If you're going to insult me you can leave." Sharkbite realized at that point, talking wasn't going to work, as he would keep pushing her away. And so carefully she approached him and gave him a hug, his first real hug from a non-family member ever. "What do you think you're doing?"

'Giving you a hug, as I thought you could use one. You aren't unlovable you know' She stated gently. Ziplock had no idea what to make of this femme. "How about we start out being friends?" She asked.

"Why would you want to be friends with me?"

'Because everyone deserves to have friends, and everyone needs friends to talk to. Well, my five minutes is up, I hope to see you again, Ziplock" Sharkbite stated, making sure she stayed no longer than the bot had requested. Ziplock was just confused when she left. Tracks just watched as the femme left, happy and surprised that she had kept her word to stay no longer than she was welcome. Ziplock was still in shock and called his mother.

Tracks came to his son. 'Is something wrong?" Tracks asked.

"Mom I so very confused"

"Talk to me, maybe I can help" tracks stated. Ziplock told his mother what had happened. Tracks nodded and listened. "Maybe you have finally found someone who sees more than meets the optic about you, my son."

"What do I do mom"

'Start where she suggested – just being friends. Besides, you need to get out more, it will help your mood" Tracks said gently.

"I don't like going out..."

'I know, but maybe if you just leave the room with her for a few minutes a day, it will improve your mood and your friendship with her."

"There always seem to be my tormentors waiting when I go out"

"But by staying in here you are letting them win" tracks stated, knowing it would fire up Ziplock's competitive spirit. Ziplock growled. "So are you going to let them win?"

"No...But slag it, it hurts being up for long."

"Maybe your new friend can help you get your strength back."

"The only thing that will help is to spark."

Tracks nodded, as he understood. "But even so maybe she could help so you are ready once you spark." Ziplock wanted to know why his mother was so determined he spend time with the femme. "You need a friend, son, and she will need someone to keep her safe as you know all the single mechs will jump for a chance at her" tracks stated. Ziplock sighed. "Just rest for now, son." Ziplock nodded and managed to lay back.

And while his son rested, tracks went to look for the femme only to find her being harassed. "If you have any sense you will back away" tracks growled. The femme had never been so happy to see a familiar face but that still didn't stop a couple of the bigger single mechs. "I warned you make sure you remember that" tracks said and soon had the bots on the floor.

Sharkbite ran to tracks. "They tried to rape me" was all she could get out.

Tracks took her into his arms. "Shhh, come on I'm taking you home with me then I'll call prime." Shark just cried. It was her first day in an unfamiliar place and it had been one hell of a day. Tracks sat her on the couch and gave her energon then put a comm into prime. Shark just shivered she wasn't even past the youngling stage but she knew enough that she was of breeding age and that scared her even more. Tracks wrapped a blanket around her shoulders as he was being connected to keeper.

"Prime here. How may I help you?"

"Prime its Tracks, there was an incident." The femme curled up into a ball and ziplock came downstairs as tracks told keeper what had occurred.

"Hey..." Ziplock said coming over. Shark looked but then looked away, fear in her optics as ziplock heard about the incident from tracks who was speaking to keeper. "You're safe here." Shark wanted to believe him. And when ziplock heard who had done this, he was even more enraged and felt bad for the femme who had just wanted to be his friend. "When I spark, they'll be sorry." Shark just cringed. She didn't know exactly what he meant by that. Ziplock found himself wrapping his arm around her. Though stiff at first, slowly sharkbite relaxed. Ziplock said nothing. Soon, the femme curled into ziplock and fell asleep, finally feeling safe. Ziplock just held her.

The prime was not at all happy about the incident. Tracks said he had the femme there. Keeper stated he would soon be there and he was already pissed off as one mech sounded like a son of his, one that Elita had given him. And if it was he would put his son in the program himself. Keeper soon made his way down to interview the femme. She was reluctant as she didn't know the prime. Tracks encouraged her, and once the femme told, keeper knew one of the two bots tracks had to take down was the youngest son of his, the last sparkling that Elita had been able to spark. Keeper made sure tracks was fine with her there then left and commed his youngest son.

Sparkbreaker soon made it to his father's office. He was an adult but acted like a youngling because he refused to grow up and accept responsibility. "Where were you in the last few hours?"

"Just chillin' with ma boys" Sparkbreaker answered.

"Did you and your boys harass a femme?"

"She was askin' for attention. Her body screamed it" Sparkbreaker stated. "We just answered the call."

"She's barely a youngling, I have had more than enough of your attitude" keeper said comming buster and chance who had already got his son's "boys" and were coming from his son. Sparkbreaker just laughed not thinking anything was going to happen.

Just then buster and chance came in. "This him prime?"

"It is, he's yours." Sparkbreaker was shocked when he realized this wasn't a game he could manipulate and win. "Do whatever you like, you have my permission as prime and his father." Chance nodded and soon the two took the arrogant bot away. Keeper could only hope the program would help his son like it seemed to help so many other bots. "Oh Elita where did I go wrong with him" keeper said softly when he was alone.

A faint almost inaudible reply came back. "Nothing...love" the wind sounding much like Elita.

"I miss you dearest; I hope the program saves him."

"Worry not...he will be better" the faint voice said as it rushed up around keeper circling his for a few minutes before disappearing. Keeper put his faith in Elita and Primus before getting back to work.

Buster and chance, on the other hand, had a spoiled brat to deal with. Keeper and Elita never raised him that way, but Sparkbreaker always felt entitled to do whatever he wanted. They started with removing of spikes. Sparkbreaker went nuts when his spike was removed. Buster and chance just chuckled. "Want it back? You have to earn it."

'Gimme"

"Demanding will get you nowhere recruit."

"I am the son of the Prime!" Sparkbreaker screamed like a bratty sparkling.

"Your father gave us permission to do what was necessary."

"Removing a spike is torture, not a necessity" Sparkbreaker spit back, his oil glob hitting buster in the face. Buster, having had other mechs and femmes do this knew exactly what was needed. Buster just grinned and did what was needed. Before Sparkbreaker could even twitch, he was out like a light and then thrown into the worse brig there was in the program. Both Chance and Buster knew, as did Ironhide who had been informed, that this stubborn aft bot was going to be hard to break, but very worthwhile once he was broken in. Ironhide said he would keep an eye on him.

Meanwhile, on earth, Dynamite felt his comm go off. It was from Chance and Buster. He answered and learned that they had a new recruit that needed Dynamite's style of teaching. Dynamite, with a young family, declined, but he gave the name of a friend, Black Hole, who was of same rank and toughness but was single and still looking for a position. They thanked him and commed Black Hole.

Black hole was in his quarters on the far side of Cybertron, having been forcibly removed from the program as an instructor by a bot that Chance and Buster later removed for job related failures. Had they known earlier that Black hole had been let go, they would have restored him to his position as soon as possible. Black Hole, on the edge of giving up, received the comm. "Black Hole here, how can I help you" the bot said, voice gruff and gravelly.

"Black Hole this is buster, we need your assistance."

"Ah…the bots who canned my aft and forced me to move all the way to the other side of the planet" Black Hole stated, to Buster's shock.

"What? Please explain." Black Hole explained what had happened to him, how he had been forcibly removed by the bot that had been fired and sent elsewhere and how Black Hole had never been reprimanded by either Chance or Buster but was still told to leave and move from the base. Black hole had no idea Chance and Buster had nothing to do with this.

"Black that never came from us, return here and we will restore everything you had."

"You really mean it?" the bot asked excitedly.

"I do, you should have never been kicked out."

"Please give me six hours and I will be there once again, as it will take me a while to fly from here" Black Hole stated, excited about the prospect of getting his position back.

"We will be watching for you"

Five hours and 45 minutes later, Black hole was back in Buster and Chance's office. He had brought with him the unfriendly, spiteful pink slip he had gotten from being forced out the last time, just to show Chance and Buster why he was so upset about everything when they first called. They looked at it. "We wish we had known about this."

Black hole was shocked. 'I thought this came from you two"

''We would call a bot in and discuss things."

"The thing that puzzled me was that I never heard anything but good things from you two and then I get this out of the blue" Black stated.

"We praise when it's been earned."

"We would have been praising you often" chance said.

"Both Dynamite and I would know that, and I know both of you gave both of us good comments, especially during our reviews, but somehow it seemed Dynamite survived unscathed from that awful bot" The helicopter responded.

"Well that fool is gone."

"Good, I look forward to getting back to work"

"And we have just the bot we need you to work on."

"Good, I look forward to getting started" black hole stated. Buster smiled and provided the information not telling that it was the prime's son. Blank hole smiled as he looked forward to the challenge.

"Now we have removed his spike and he's in the worst brig right now."

"May I go see him?" The helicopter asked.

"If you like, unless you want to settle in first."

"It won't take me long to settle in, as most of my possessions are still in my old room. I would like to see this cocky aft bot."

"Go right ahead." Black hole followed Buster to see the defiant bot.

"He likes to spit."

"I know a way to end that quickly' the helicopter stated, as he and Dynamite had developed a way to prevent bots from spitting oil at their instructors.

"Really? Care to share?"

'Sure. Dynamite and I came up with this technique by accident" Black hole stated, before showing off the technique, which amazed Buster in just how simple it was. 'There, neutralized."

"Very impressive, well he's yours."

"I'll leave him in here for a few days as I get back into the swing of things and begin taking charge of my post, and then I will work especially hard on this one" Black hole stated, offering Sparkbreaker no reprieve. Buster nodded and left black hole to it.

A few days passed, and Sparkbreaker was released and sent to the boot camp training portion where all newbies started. There he saw his boys that he always hung out being hollered at by instructors and getting punished for disobedience. This was not what he wanted. He wanted freedom and he tried to break free. Black Hole had anticipated this and was waiting for it. Sparkbreaker made a run for it, but what he didn't know was that it was easier getting into the program than getting out of it. Black Hole close lined Sparkbreaker.

Sparkbreaker fell flat on his aft and back, making a choking sound and a reverberating thud as he landed on the floor, drawing all attention to himself. "What the F…" he tried to scream but didn't get too far.

"Ah ah, you're mine"

"F- that, I'm outta this hell hole" Sparkbreaker stated.

"You only get out if you make it through the program you spoiled brat"

'Screw that" Sparkbreaker stated and attempted to spit oil at the bot. Unable to do so, he let loose of a secret weapon that most didn't know he had – he went invisible, as even Keeper didn't realize this son had inherited this trait. But Black hole had worked with Mirage and knew how to detect bots who were invisible, especially if they were related to Mirage. Black Hole left him get a few steps before putting him on the ground again.

"Uufff" Sparkbreaker stated as he went down and went down hard.

"Nice try, but we know how to counter that too"

Watching from above, Chance and buster were glad to have the bot back and they were seeing that Black hole not only had a great rapport with recruits and officers, he knew how to handle unruly bots and they realized that the bot who had chased the helicopter off was just jealous, plain and simple. But, now that he was back, things were going to run much smoother than they had been.

'Let me g-" Sparkbreaker tried to yell, thinking that those who knew he was Prime's son would rescue him, but he didn't realize that in here, that meant nothing. Black hole ignored him and punished him for the attempted escape. Sparkbreaker remained defiant, as he had Optimus, Keeper, and Elita's stubbornness deeply ingrained in his processor. Black hole was enjoying this greatly.

'You're such a -*whack* OW! What the hell was that for?' Sparkbreaker charged angrily.

"Until you learn"

"I only learn what I want to, you old bastard" Sparkbreaker stated, his mouth cashing checks his aft couldn't pay.

"Old hmm, well then brat guess that means I do this" he said and put Sparkbreaker over his knee and spanked his aft. Sparkbreaker was mortified. Black grinned as he knew the effect this would have. Sparkbreaker did everything he could but his pride and dignity were beginning to shatter. Black kept it up a little longer before pushing Sparkbreaker off his lap. Sparkbreaker remained defiant, but black could tell he was beginning to crack. Black started to run Sparkbreaker through some things. Sparkbreaker tried to defy more. Black punished him and tossed him into the brig.

Slowly but surely Sparkbreaker was cracking. Black let him have a slight reprieve before continuing. Sparkbreaker still was defiant but much less so. Black knew it was a start but knew it wasn't over yet. Sparkbreaker did his best to avoid black but gave his other instructors grief. Black told them to comm him when that happened. Sparkbreaker wasn't going to easy to break and made sure everyone knew it. Black was enjoying the challenge. But black had to be careful if he wanted to maintain control as Sparkbreaker could be very manipulative. Black kept a close optic on him. Sparkbreaker was slowly learning that if he wanted a good place to sleep or anything else, he would have to earn it. It peeved him to no end but on a rare occasion he was starting to behave at least a little bit. Black didn't fully trust the bot.

The day Sparkbreaker fully broke, it was a good thing he was in the brig as he bawled and bawled big time. No one heard him though he didn't know that. Black came to check on him after a while. Sparkbreaker still cried. Sparkbreaker was curled up in a ball crying, his defiance broken. Now he could be taught. Sparkbreaker looked like a lost sparkling. Black went to him. Sparkbreaker looked up. The closer black hole came the further away Sparkbreaker tried to move. "Come here."

Quietly and obediently the bot came. "You're coming with me." Sparkbreaker nodded slowly. Sparkbreaker said nothing as he hadn't been told to speak. Black was deciding what to do with him. The best idea was to continue training him. He got him refueled and told him to recharge. Sparkbreaker did as he was told. Black went to buster to give him an update. Buster and chance updated the prime.

Keeper remained professional on the comm, but inside he was worried if he had made the right decision. Keeper feared for his son but couldn't let on. From the matrix Elita did her best to calm keeper. Did I do the right thing he thought? "All will be well" came a far reply. Keeper sighed and had to hope.

Back in the program, black hole worked with Sparkbreaker one on one. Sparkbreaker was brighter than most bots gave him credit for. He had just never applied himself. Sparkbreaker tried and failed many times and would look at black hole fearfully, expecting punishment. But black hole wouldn't offer punishment. He would offer correction and guidance which Sparkbreaker appreciated. Slowly Sparkbreaker got better but was still scared of black hole.

Black hole worked with Sparkbreaker separately and soon Sparkbreaker was slowly gaining more confidence but without the constant defiance. What Sparkbreaker didn't know was the black hole started to feel something for him. The older bot had been lonely, ever since he lost his last mate in the war and they were never able to have sparklings because the other mate didn't have complete codes for sparklings. Sparkbreaker didn't feel much of anything mostly because of no spike, even if he had it no guarantee he felt the same.

Black hole went to talk to buster while Sparkbreaker went to class. Buster looked up when the door to his office was knocked on. "Hello black, what can I do for you?"

"I came to talk about Sparkbreaker and his progress" Black hole stated.

"Have a seat, would you like some energon?"

The helicopter nodded and sat down. He had a lot to tell Buster. Buster handed him a cube and took a sip of his own. "Go ahead black.' Black Hole told of the progress he had made with Sparkbreaker. Buster was thoroughly impressed, as he had been informed by other instructors that Sparkbreaker was becoming less of a problem and more of a strait-laced obedient recruit. "Very good, black, it's amazing what you've done with him."

"I just hope he can become a more confident bot, but I am sure that will come around."

"You're not the only one" buster said.

"Am I doing something wrong, sir?" the helicopter asked.

"No, you're doing great, it's the bot's father who has the most interest"

"Judging by this bot's delinquent behavior before he was reshaped, I have a feeling his father had no choice but to place him in the program" Black hole stated.

Buster nodded. "You would be right."

"I look forward to working more with Sparkbreaker, that is, if you approve, sir"

Buster nodded. "Keep it up."

"Yes sir" Black hole stated and headed back to his post. Buster commed keeper and gave him an update. Keeper was a bit relieved but also wary, as he hadn't wanted his son to be hurt. He told Buster to keep him posted. Buster promised he would.

Black was aware that Sparkbreaker had had his spike removed and his hormones for the most part turned off. And he knew that mechs always need those to feel confident and whole and so Black worked with Sparkbreaker to get him to where he would be rewarded by getting his mechdom back. Sparkbreaker tried but kept failing and it made him worse. "Sparkbreaker, I know you are frustrated and upset. Talk to me please so I can help you" Black stated, not yelling or anything but in a calm, warm tone. Sparkbreaker couldn't help it and unloaded everything.

Black learned about Sparkbreaker never having gotten over the death of his mother, about the fact that his father seemed to pay so little attention to him, about how for the most part, his grandparents raised him and how he acted out in defiance to get attention as well as several other personal details, especially about being bullied by others when he was young but had never told anyone about. Black hole felt an overwhelming compassion for the bot and held the young one as he cried. Sparkbreaker couldn't stop crying. Since they were alone, Black did his best to soothe and comfort the large yet newly tamed young adult. Black knew from what he had been told, this bot's father loved him dearly, but the helicopter wondered why a loving father would act in such a way – still unaware that this bot's father was the Prime and his grandfather had been the Prime during the great war.

Black silently commed Buster to ask him who the bot's father was. Buster sighed and talked with Chance and Keeper before comming Black hole back and told him that Sparkbreaker was Peacekeeper's son from Elita One. Of all the bots it could have been that was the last he had expected. But it explained a lot. "I'm sure your father loves you."

"I just wish he had given me a little more attention" Sparkbreaker stated quietly.

"I know he's proud of bow far you've come, I know I am."

"I know it wasn't always easy for him to be body guard for grandpa and then be made prime" Sparkbreaker stated.

"Your father is the Prime?" Black asked adding the right amount of surprise.

Sparkbreaker nodded. "After grandpa died and before being rebuilt, my dad was named prime, which meant he missed much of my younglinghood."

Black nodded. "I know he loves you."

"Sure as hell has a funny way of showing it. His two new mates don't even know I am keeper's son."

"Did you ever try talking to him?"

"Couldn't even get time to talk to him. And then he never came near me once we lost mom. I guess I remind him too much of her"

"Do you favor her in appearance?"

"With exception of height and body size, yes"

"Perhaps it was her memory that made him do something so foolish'

"I tried everything I could think of to get some love and attention, to try to talk to him, but ever since mom passed, he has avoided me. It hurt – it hurt badly. It seemed like he didn't care. I wasn't ever the "perfect" sparkling. Most of my siblings are doing so well, and they seem to get more love than I do' Sparkbreaker stated, punching his fist into the wall.

"Tell you what, normally this isn't okay but why don't we go see him."

Sparkbreaker laughed. "Good luck with that, as the only time I get to go into his office is when I misbehave" Sparkbreaker stated. Black commed buster who commed keeper who said he would meet with his son. Sparkbreaker didn't hold his breath that this meeting was going to go anywhere, as he figured Keeper was embarrassed by him and such and hence hadn't admitted to his mates yet that this was also one of his sons. Keeper came down and buster's office was secured and keeper waited for his son. Sparkbreaker still just didn't feel that his dad would listen, no matter what he said. Keeper let Sparkbreaker speak first.

"Did it really take all of this for you to finally talk to me and listen to what I have to say?" Sparkbreaker started. "You never shared as much love with me as you did my siblings, you were always busy or gone or with someone else. Mom always shared love with me because it seemed like you never had time, first being a bodyguard and then the Prime. You missed all of my younglinghood as you took the reins of the Transformers, and yet you still tried to maintain that you had a good family. And when we lost mom, you shunned me – your new mates don't even know I am your son, for crying out loud. They think I am just a screw off, as I have heard them say it. You haven't helped me out once until I caused more trouble than you could handle. Some father you are" Sparkbreaker stated.

"I'm sorry Sparkbreaker; there is no excuse for my actions. When I lost Elita I lost most of my spark, losing your grandfather also at the time didn't help. You're so much like your mother, I'm sorry kit and Saber don't know you as my son. I would like to make things up to you."

"How can you make up for years of shunning me?" Sparkbreaker asked.

"I will do anything you ask of me"

"Then bring me back into your family, my family" Sparkbreaker stated.

Keeper nodded. ''Finish the program and come home."

Sparkbreaker nodded and smiled before he went to hug the bot he hadn't hugged since he was a sparkling. "I'll try to make you proud of me, dad" Sparkbreaker stated.

Keeper held his son tight to him. "I know you will." Sparkbreaker soon left with his instructor Black hole, realizing that he was in fact loved and wanted.

"Come let's get to work so you can earn your spike back." Sparkbreaker nodded, he was now ready. Black got him working. Black was impressed with how hard Sparkbreaker worked, and only had to reprimand him gently a couple of times to keep him from going nuts. Sparkbreaker would back down. It didn't take long for Sparkbreaker to earn his spike back as well as his hormones back.

When he had some down time and no one was around or so he thought he started to masturbate. Black, in his stealth mode, caught a glimpse of Sparkbreaker self-servicing and wanted the bot even more, as it was obvious Sparkbreaker would make such a good sparklings carrier. "Mmmm...Oh baby...more..." Sparkbreaker moaned stroking his spike and fingering himself as he watched a holo he had made. Black snuck closer, wondering what Sparkbreaker was so interested in, that and he wanted a better look at the young adult's groin. In the holo Sparkbreaker was on his hands and knees and black hole was pounding in and out of him. Black hole felt his own spike tense as he watched this. He kept his wits about him though as he didn't want Sparkbreaker to know he was here.

Sparkbreaker sent a command and black hole began talking dirty to him and calling him his slut. It took all of the helicopter's will to not rush in there and try to do this very seen with the bot, but he managed to keep control of himself and watch some more. "Ohhhh...h...h...harder..." Sparkbreaker moaned. Black watched as Sparkbreaker overloaded hard to the vid and then the older bot ran out, so that when Sparkbreaker came too, he wouldn't know anyone had been there.

Sparkbreaker, when he came to, cleaned up. Black hole knocked on the door and played things off as if he knew nothing. "Hi sir" Sparkbreaker said.

"Let's get to work" Black hole stated. Sparkbreaker nodded and went with black. Black knew he couldn't follow his spark until Sparkbreaker graduated, that is if Sparkbreaker wanted him. Sparkbreaker continued to work hard. The young bot soon became glad that his dad had sent him here. Yes, it was tough, but it felt good to accomplish things. Buster was pleased with Sparkbreaker's improvement and keeper sat his mates down to them about his son.

Kit and Saber felt bad about what they had done and both were a little perturbed at keeper.

Meanwhile, Sparkbreaker was moving through his training well, even better than his group of "friends" who didn't even realize he was the son of the Prime. Keeper felt bad enough as it was. But when keeper explained everything, kit and saber stopped being angry and were supportive of keeper. "I told him to come home when he finished the program."

"We will welcome him."

"Thank you loves."

Black soon reported to Buster that Sparkbreaker was close to graduating. That pleased buster. "How long do you expect before he's ready?"

"A few days, a week at most"

"Excellent, you've done a great job Black"

"Thank you sir"

"Now once he graduates, you can decide on what path you want to follow."

"Sir, I would like to remain in the program as an instructor but..."

"But?" Buster asked.

"I think I have fallen for Sparkbreaker."

"You think?" Buster asked.

"Ok, my spark longs for him but I know I can't have him for as long as he is my pupil."

"And once he graduates?"

"Would it be appropriate then, if he even wants me?"

"He's an adult, but it wouldn't hurt to talk to him about it first."

"Thank you sir" Black stated. "May I still remain as an instructor for the program?"

"Of course you can"

"Thank you, and I hope I have not let you down" Blackhole stated.

"You haven't black." Black nodded and headed out, unaware that in a few minutes, Sparkbreaker would be approaching Buster of his own accord. Sparkbreaker came and knocked on the office door. "Welcome, Sparkbreaker, please come in and have a seat" Buster stated, slightly surprised but trying not to show it.

"Thank you sir" he said and sat.

"How can I help you?" Buster asked, having just been told this bot would soon be ready to graduate.

"Sir...is it appropriate to feel something for another while in here?"

"You wouldn't be the first recruit to fall for another bot while in the program" Buster stated.

"Even if it's an instructor?"

"We have had an instructor and his pupil fall in love here before. We made a new policy so that instructors couldn't bond or interface with a pupil until they were no longer instructor and pupil. Once you graduate, an instructor here is no longer your instructor and you are free from the prohibition of making a play for them" buster replied warmly and gently.

Sparkbreaker nodded. "Thank you sir"

"Just to make you aware, Sparkbreaker, I have spoken with all of your instructors, and they all agree that within the week, you will be able to graduate with the outgoing class" Buster stated with a smile.

"I will?'' Sparkbreaker was surprised.

"Yes" Buster replied, "So if you want to go after that instructor and talk to him, then would be the time." Sparkbreaker nodded. Sparkbreaker went back to the room he had earned through his hard work. He had learned so much and he owed it to one bot who had never given up on him during this time – Black hole. He laid down for a bit and ran things over in his mind. Did he want to try for black hole? He decided that once he graduated, the risk was worth a shot. He didn't know if he would be rejected or not.

A week later, Sparkbreaker was on his three day pass, trying to decide if he wanted to go into the second half of the program or do something else. He was now responsible and while he had some defiance or stubbornness on which he stood his ground, it was within reason and not an issue like it had been. Black had avoided Sparkbreaker right after the bots graduation, as he wanted to give the bot some space and time with his family before adding anything else. Black, however, was walking to the rec room one day when his paths crossed with Sparkbreaker. "Black Hole" Sparkbreaker said.

"Hi Sparkbreaker, how are you doing?" Black responded, trying not to act nervous as his spark was pulsing like mad.

"I'm ok, trying to decide on a few things"

"What seems to be on your mind?" Black asked, as they saw they were alone in the rec room.

"Well what to do about the program and there is this bot I like but I don't know what to do"

"Well, as far as the program goes, I highly recommend continuing on, and training yourself in the special field of your choice. As for the bot you like, I would seek him or her out and talk to them. Tell them how you feel about them and listen to what they have to say in return. Without risk, you can't possibly earn a reward" Black stated, having no idea that the bot Sparkbreaker was talking about was Black himself.

"You really think I should continue?"

"I do recommend it, but I am not going to force you to choose that. Besides, I only work in the half of the program that works with troublesome bots to help them become productive bots" Black stated, making Sparkbreaker happy as Black would no longer be his instructor.

"And the bot you say I should just go for it?"

"Absolutely, because if he or she can't see the wonderful bot you are, then they don't deserve you" Black hole stated. Sparkbreaker nodded and acted before be chickened out and kissed black hole deeply. Black hole was a bit caught off guard, but soon kissed back with equal passion, if not a bit more as he tried to be more dominant in the kiss. Sparkbreaker moaned into the kiss and submitted to the other. 'Oh…Sparkbreaker….I was hoping you would be willing to be my mate" Black stated.

"I didn't know if you would want me."

"I wanted you for so long, but couldn't have you as you were under my guidance" Blackhole replied, ready to take this bot to his room and have fun.

"I want you so bad black"

"How about we go back to my place?" Black suggested.

"Where's your place?"

"A little bit closer to where the program runs which is not too far from here' Black stated.

Sparkbreaker nodded. "I'm not virgin metal."

"I kind of expected that, as you are an adult, not a youngling" Black stated, having already known that Sparkbreaker was clean thanks to the medical assessment for the program.

"Let's go baby"

"Hey, I thought I was in charge" Black stated, teasing the younger bot.

Sparkbreaker smiled. "Once we get to your quarters." Black smiled, as he couldn't wait. They made their way there managing not to grope in the hallway. Black opened the door, and then locked it once they were inside. Sparkbreaker looked to black.

"Now, let's have some fun" Black stated.

"What do you want baby?"

"I want you, on all fours" black stated as he rubbed Spark's groin plating.

Breaker moaned as he was rubbed. "Oh baby..." Black smiled, as this was going just where he wanted it to go, and he rubbed the bot even more sensually. "Oh baby...I'm getting all wet..."

Black rubbed even more. "You're getting so hot down here, baby. Why don't you open up for me and let me help take care of you" Black stated, sounding sensual yet commanding in tone.

Breaker opened for black. "Mmmm...so hot for you"

"You better be hot for me, my little fragger…" Black stated, talking dirty just like Breaker had imagined.

"Hot just for you...frag your slut..."

"I plan to do more than just that...I plan to fill you with my sparklings until you can't hold anymore."

"Baby...frag me like there's no tomorrow...but let's wait on sparklings..."

Black respected the request. "Okay...but you will show your spark as I want to bond with you."

Breaker nodded. "Okay...still want me on all fours baby?"

"Hell yeah." Breaker moved back a bit and got on all fours. Black rubbed more to make sure breaker was ready as Blackhole was no small bot in the spike department. Breaker had no idea the spike was going to be just over the line on being too big. But black knew how to be careful as he didn't want to cause too much pain to the bot he loved. Breaker panted and waited for more. Soon, black slid his throbbing thick spike slowly into the younger bot. Breakers optics widened as the spike started in.

"Are you doing ok?" Black asked.

"I've...never one so big..." Black slid in all the way and then waited for the younger bot to adjust. Slight tears formed in Breaker's optics. Black played with breaker's spike and other sensitive areas to help. Breaker tried to focus on what black was doing. Black was very skilled in this as he had had a number of partners before but until now had never found anyone that he could see as a mate. Breaker tried to relax. Soon black was making his soon to be mate feel nothing but pleasure without even thrusting yet. Breaker soon moaned but his valve still trembled around the spike.

"Relax, love" black suggested feeling that the younger bot had stiffened. "Give your valve a chance to adjust."

"I'm trying..." breaker panted.

"What can I do to help you?"

Breaker wasn't sure as he had never taken a spike this big. "Distract me..." Black had a good idea how to do that and teased breaker's virgin and very sensitive aft port sending new found pleasure coursing through breaker. Breaker made shocked, pleasure filled sounds. Black used one of his fingers to tease just inside the aft port, totally distracting breaker. Breaker tried to push back. Black teased the aft a bit longer feeling that breaker was not only getting wetter but was also adjusting to the big spike. It was still a tight fit. Slowly the helicopter began to thrust. Breaker winced ever so slightly. Black knew the only thing that would help now was to thrust in and out and hit the pleasure nodes deep inside, many of which had never been triggered before. Breaker did moan.

The helicopter continued to thrust, hoping his lover was feeling more pleasure now. Breaker was feeling more pleasure, the spike still felt huge. "You'll get used to it" black panted. Breaker just moaned a little. Black began to thrust faster while teasing his lover's hotspots. Breaker panted and moaned. "Let us bond" black stated as he released his spark. Breaker hesitated for a moment before he released his spark. The older bot monitored the sparks to make sure they only bonded. Breaker's spark joined with black's. The two bonded and overloaded. Breaker was knocked out. The helicopter carefully dragged his mate to bed and the fell asleep curled up next to his mate.


	64. Chapter 64

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Keeper had no idea when his son would come home again it would be with a mate. But keeper was worried when his son didn't come home from his walk. He got worried and went looking for his son. When he still had trouble, he called on red alert for help. Red checked footage and told keeper where his son was. Keeper couldn't imagine what his son was doing at his instructor's place. Keeper went and knocked on black hole's door. The helicopter got up and quickly opened the door. "Sir?"

"I want to see my son, I know he's here."

"Please come in, I will go wake him" black stated. Keeper did not like hearing that last part. Black managed to rouse his sleepy mate and help make him presentable for his father. Sparkbreaker suddenly felt guilty as all get out. "Just tell him the truth love. If it is one thing I know, the Prime hates to be lied to" Black stated supportively.

"I had went for a walk..." Keeper listened and he noted that Black hole was acting much like a mate. Keeper wasn't sure about this, but since he had agreed to hear Breaker out, that is what he did. "...we finally bonded. Dad, I love him, and I have wanted him for so long as he was the one who helped break me and then rebuild myself as well as my relationship with you. I am sorry I didn't tell you, but I figured you would be happy that I found happiness and now that I am a productive member of society."

"I am proud of you, and I'm happy black hole helped you. But you are so young still I had hoped you would have waited."

"Dad, you forget I am not a youngling anymore. I am an adult, and thanks to the program, I know what that means and the responsibility that entails. You may think me young, but remember, mom has been gone for a long time, when I was a youngling and you distanced yourself from me."

"You will always be my baby no matter how old you get just like myself and your aunts and uncles will always be grandmas and grandpas babies."

"But just because I am your offspring doesn't mean you get to treat me like a sparkling" Sparkbreaker replied. "Or ignore me just because I look more like mom."

"I used to think like that long ago"

"I highly doubt that, as you were the oldest" Breaker stated.

"Trust me that never stopped your grandma, it still doesn't"

"Yeah, but that's because grandpa, like you, rarely took the time to be with the family" Breaker retorted.

"Your grandfather led during war" keeper said.

'And what is your excuse for never seeing us, after grandpa's sacrifice brought us peace?"

"You deal with war ravaged Cybertron, former Decepticons still a threat and trying to make sure we all survived. And having no clue how to do it." Sparkbreaker had never thought about that and was silent, having no reply. "I had to be away because I had to be."

"But that doesn't make it right" Sparkbreaker stated.

"I know it doesn't." Sparkbreaker soon went over to his father and gave the bot a hug, something he had wanted to do for a long time. Keeper wrapped his arms around his son. Black smiled, happy to see the father son reunion. "I do love you and I do want you happy, I just didn't want you rushing into anything"

"I didn't dad." Keeper nodded. Sparkbreaker smiled.

"Well I guess welcome to my family Black Hole"

"Thank you, sir."

"You better meet the rest of the family that's here"

"I'd be glad too" black stated. Keeper commed the extensive family who were on Cybertron. There were going to be a lot of bots black knew. Oh he knew them but he never knew they were all related. Keeper explained that black was now a part of the family. Black was shocked but happy. They welcomed him and each explained who they were mated or related to. Black was happy as he now finally had a family. They stayed a bit longer before saying black should go see the head bots of the family.

Mirage and Optimus were in their quarters. They were being lazy and just cuddled up reading. They had no idea their large family was continuing to grow. Keeper knocked on his parents' door. Optimus answered since mirage was heavily sparked. "Keeper this is a surprise, come in"

"We have a new family member for you to meet. He just bonded to Sparkbreaker."

"Oh?" Optimus asked. Black hole was in awe of Optimus. As a young bot, black remembered hearing stories of the great prime never thinking he would get to meet him especially when he learned Optimus had died to promote peace.

"Mirage love we've got another bot joining the family" Optimus said. Carefully mirage waddled out.

Optimus moved and supported him. "Mom, dad this is Black Hole."

"Pleased to meet you" mirage replied warmly.

"And you" black said.

"Call me grandma" Mirage stated.

"Okay…..grandma." Mirage smiled and hugged the bot as best he could. Black returned the hug. "You should be sitting, grandma." Mirage smiled and sat down.

"Hi grandma" Sparkbreaker said coming over having been talking with his grandfather.

"There's my little breaker" mirage said warmly. Breaker kissed mirages cheek. "Long time no see" mirage stated.

"I'm sorry...my life was a mess"

"Well I am glad to see you have turned it around."

"I wouldn't have if dad hadn't put me in the program."

"I told buster and chance that would be a good idea and it has helped so many bots since they opened it."

"That it has" Optimus said serving energon.

"It beats many alternative forms of punishment" mirage stated taking the energon. They all agreed on that. Black was glad this was now his family. When mirage started to tire Optimus shooed everyone out. "Thank you love" mirage said tiredly.

"You're welcome, rest." Mirage rested but it wouldn't be long before the little ones would be ready to come out. Optimus knew it and kept an optic on mirage. It started only a couple hours later. Optimus asked mirage if he wanted them here or the med bay. Mirage didn't want to go anywhere. "Want it just us?' Optimus asked getting mirage comfortable. Mirage nodded as he had sparked so many bots, he was getting to be an old pro at this. "Comfortable enough?" Optimus asked. Mirage nodded and silently began. Optimus assumed his place, ready to catch the sparklings. Mirage pushed, his body a bit tired. Optimus lent mirage his strength and encouragement. Mirage was appreciative and soon pushed out two small but healthy femmes. "Their darling" Optimus said handing the femmes to Mirage after cleaning them up.

Mirage smiled. "I hope primus leaves us alone for a bit now"

"So do I, I know we've got young bodies but we're getting too old for this." Mirage nodded. Optimus kissed Mirage. "I love you."

"Love you too, baby' Mirage stated.

Optimus got Mirage energon. "Two more little ones, what shall we name them?"

"How about Grace and Harmony?" Mirage asked.

Optimus nodded. "That works."

Meanwhile, Primus decided that he would leave the two be for a while and find a new family to increase. At the moment none of the already bonded with sparklings were trying for more. And the single bots weren't in a hurry to start families. Primus decided that he would rest for a while, seeing that a population explosion had happened. He was pleased. He would still be involved, but for now, he would not add anymore to the population. For a good dozen plus years there would be sparklings born here or there, either accidents or planned it varied couple to couple. There were always plenty of one night stands that led to trouble. There were three bots bordering on consenting age, they were Prowl, Jazz and Onyx.

Many of the older bots had been revamped and youthened, as Primus wasn't ready to call bots home just yet, but he gave the older bot's rest and he made it so they wouldn't have any more sparklings, with the exception of Pincer, who was still young. Mirage smiled as he watched just how well Onyx had turned out, unsure how this could have been the father how had abused him so. "You're growing up, my dear Onyx" Mirage stated. Onyx gave mirage a bright, warm smile.

"And your quite the looker" Optimus chimed in, as he and Mirage were home while their much younger mate Pincer was on duty. Onyx blushed red. 'But I bring good news" Optimus stated, "Jazz is coming for a visit from earth."

"He is!" Onyx exclaimed happily.

Optimus and Mirage chuckled warmly. "Yes he is, and Jazzmin's is coming with him, as Grayfire has to stay behind and watch their younger ones" Optimus stated.

"Does Prowler know?" Onyx asked.

"Flasher should be telling him as we speak" Optimus stated. Onyx was ecstatic and couldn't stop bouncing amusing mirage and Optimus, especially mirage.

Elsewhere, another bot was just as excited about the news, though he was much more subdued in his reaction. "Yes, Jazz is coming with his mother" Flasher stated.

"I can't wait to see him"

"I know, son, and grandpa and I have arranged it so that you and Onyx will be the first two bots to greet them" Flasher stated.

"Really?" Prowl asked. Flasher nodded. Prowl couldn't wait and asked when would jazz be arriving.

"In about 2 hours, according to their last transmission just 5 minutes ago" Flasher stated. Prowl couldn't wait. Onyx was excited and mirage stilled him. Both waited outside for the last hour, holding one another's hand, as they waited for jazz to show up.

Jazzmin smiled and watched his son pace. "Soon my little one." Jazz smiled sheepishly and sat down but when they touched down jazz was off before the shuttle barely settled. When Prowl and Onyx spotted Jazz, they headed for him, though Onyx ended up dragging prowl most of the way, as Prowl was much more reserved than either Onyx or Jazz. Jazz smiled and embraced them both. Jazzmin just smiled at the scene as did Flasher, Keeper, and Optimus, who had also come out to greet the two. Jazz kissed prowl and Onyx softly. It might have gotten a bit more involved had Jazzmin and the other adults not have been there.

"Missed you Prowler, Onyx" jazz said.

"Missed you Jazz" prowl said and Onyx nodded.

"Welcome back to Cybertron" Keeper stated, greeting both Jazzmin and Jazz.

"Thank you" jazzmin said.

'To see those three like that you'd think it had been three years instead of three weeks since they have seen each other" Flasher stated, with a warm chuckle.

"Keep in mind, my son, they are getting close to the age where they will be able to create sparkbonds" Optimus stated, "and they weren't like that three weeks ago."

"Besides prowl and jazz want to reconnect and they want Onyx to join them" keeper added. The others nodded.

"They still have a few days unless keeper waves it" Optimus said.

"Actually, since they are all returned sparks, they are already old enough, it is just a question if they are ready to commit to each other" Keeper stated.

"Well the fact their trying not to grope each other" Optimus said softly.

"Groping is different than committing" Flasher stated.

"Bots, I know you are technically older than I am, but I think we need to give them some space and privacy" Jazzmin stated, and all agreed and soon left the younglings alone. When they were alone the kissing and groping began in earnest. Onyx felt slightly like an outsider, as he knew that the other two had been bonded before.

"Onyx we want you too" jazz breathed kissing Onyx. Onyx smiled, blushing bright red, but joined in and was glad he was wanted as well. Though they had new bodies their hands found their way over each other and Onyx. Onyx enjoyed the touches, but he was still a bit fearful of revealing his spike, as Quartz had always beat him hardest whenever he got a stiff spike around her.

"We want all of you" prowl said kissing Onyx. Onyx revealed his stiff spike, it was massive, bigger than either of Jazz or Prowl, but he was also really nervous about it, as both could sense.

"Oh darlin'" jazz breathed and got on his knees and licked the spike. Onyx moaned and tried to wiggle away a bit, as he wasn't used to feeling pleasure on his spike. He wanted this, but was still hesitant.

Prowl moved behind and caressed Onyx. ''Easy, jazz is really good at this." Onyx just shivered, in nervousness and delight. Prowl caressed and kissed while jazz sucked. Onyx tried to enjoy the caresses and kisses, while he pushed his old memories aside. "She is the old we are the new'' prowl said.

"H-h-how d-d-did you kn-kn-know?" Onyx asked, clouded with lust and a slight bit of fear. "How did you know it was a her?"

"Long story." Onyx nodded and just enjoyed the new sensations. Jazz and prowl worked Onyx wanting him to have pleasure. Poor Onyx was processor blown as he never knew this could be so pleasurable, and not wanting it to stop, he became more eager and participated more, pleasuring both Prowl and Jazz. Prowl and jazz were happy and encouraged Onyx. Onyx was starting to enjoy this more and more, and his full spike, throbbing and pulsing finally showed. Both Jazz and Prowl drooled as they both wanted that spike deep inside them, knowing all the pleasure it could start and continue.

"Who do you want first baby" jazz asked stopping his sucking.

"Don't know….you're both so good" Onyx stated.

"Take Prowler first" jazz said. Prowl was surprised, but happy when Onyx nodded and began to prepare the young tactician. Jazz kissed them both and encouraged Onyx.

'J-Jazz….could you…suck Prowl's spike….while…ngh…while I take him?" Onyx asked.

"You got it baby'' jazz said and sucked Prowls spike. Prowl was in heaven as the two worked him over. Jazz smiled mentally and signaled to Onyx prowl was ready. Gently, Onyx spiked Prowl with his thick, long, throbbing spike. Prowl moaned in joy feeling the spike. Prowl couldn't believe that any bot, mech or femme, would want to deny themselves this pleasure of absolute bliss. Jazz grinned and straddled prowl sinking down on his spike while Onyx spiked prowl. Prowl enjoyed being in this sandwich as his systems lit up with pleasure. "Oh Onyx bond with us" jazz moaned.

"Yessss..." Onyx replied, releasing his spark. Jazz and prowl released their sparks. And as the three sparks met, all three changed colors, not only bonding the trio and reuniting Prowl and Jazz, but also impregnating all three. They moaned happily and soon jazz was getting spiked. Onyx felt something strange as he spiked Jazz, because Prowl spiked him. It was wonderful, something he truly hadn't felt before.

"We want you to know pleasure" prowl said. Onyx moaned and mewled in pure pleasure. Soon enough the three overloaded again and snuggled. Onyx felt truly loved. They dozed and had to decide where they would live. Onyx wasn't sure where he wanted to live. Jazz said he preferred earth but would go wherever with them. Prowl looked between the two, as he wanted to stay on Cybertron. The decision was left up to onyx.

"It's your choice love" jazz said.

"I...I want...to stay...on Cybertron" onyx finally got out.

"Cybertron it is and love don't hesitate we love you." Onyx nodded. "I do want to make regular visits to earth" jazz said.

"That we can do" onyx stated. Jazz kissed them both.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, ratchet watched as his minicon sparklings were now younglings. They still weren't as big as a cassette but that didn't matter. "Alright darlings let's get you energon." The seven minibots followed him. Ratchet smiled as he handed them their cubes. "You're getting so big babies"

"Will we ever be as big as you, daddy?" Sparkle asked, taking her energon slowly.

"Maybe one day Sparkle, but you are perfect how you are." Sparkle nodded as did her other siblings with her. Shimmer wasn't so sure, but said nothing.

Ratchet kissed shimmers head. "You are all perfect." They all smiled, though they hadn't met too many bots yet, and Ratchet and his mates had to constantly remind others not to step on the little ones. "Now what do you want to do?"

"We want to go to Cybertron" said Bucketkicker, always the one to be the most adventuresome.

"You do? And why is that?"

"Wanna meet the Prime" Bucketkicker stated.

Ratchet smiled. "Well I'll see what can be arranged." The little one smiled as he had hear how big the prime was and he wanted to see so for himself. "Go play just stay in the quarters" Ratchet said going to comm keeper. All seven nodded and went to play. Ratchet commed keeper on Cybertron.

"Keeper prime here."

"Keeper its Ratchet."

"How can I help you my old friend?" Ratchet told keeper that his little ones, the minicons, wanted to meet him. Keeper smiled. "Well, I am due to visit your base soon. How bout I drop by then. I will have Optimus with me as well, as he is curious about the minicons."

"Well I'll ask them but they want to come to Cybertron"

"They are more than welcome but I can say I will be able to spend more time with them down there than back here" keeper stated. "Why don't you see what they think?" Ratchet nodded and told keeper to hold on a minute and went and asked his little ones.

The seven little ones were shocked, but Bucketkicker replied, "All the better if he comes here." It was then that Ratchet knew that the little ones wanted to meet the prime more than they wanted to go to Cybertron. Ratchet went and told keeper the decision.

"Then dad and I will visit when we come next week" Keeper stated.

"We will see you then keeper"

"alright, Keeper out." Ratchet told the kids who were super excited. Before long the short or long week depending on who you asked had passed and keeper arrived with Optimus.

"Dad, we are dropping by ratchet's place today" keeper stated.

Optimus nodded. "I assume we get to meet the minicons?"

"Yep" keeper stated.

"I must admit I'm looking forward to meeting them"

"Apparently, they are also really anxious to meet me though I know not why" keeper stated.

"Let's go find out." Soon father and son knocked on the door to ratchet's quarters.

Bee greeted them. "Come in just watch out for the minicons"

"Will do" keeper said as he walked in, towering over both bee and ratchet as well as slightly over his father. The minicons came running when they heard the door. To them, Optimus and keeper were gigantic.

"Wow..." they said together.

"Hello" keeper said gently as he knelt down, "my name is Keeper and I am the prime." Ratchet cleared his throat and that brought them back and the minicons introduced themselves.

"Wow, such intelligent little ones" Optimus stated like he was talking to young sparklings.

"Who are younglings and smarter than you think" bee said gently.

"Forgive me, I am not familiar with minicon development."

"It's okay Optimus we're still learning" Ratchet assured.

"I can now see why they wanted to meet my son" Optimus said, "as he is so much bigger than almost every bot."

"Well it was only by chance that I got bigger then you dad" keeper said.

"No, it was data related" Optimus stated. He was very old and he knew that for as much as he wanted to see the minicons, he figured that they had no idea who he really was.

"Darlings remember the bot we told you we used to serve?" Bee asked. The minicons nodded eagerly. "This is him" bee said pointing to Optimus. The minicons squealed and ran to Optimus asking question after question. Optimus was flattered by the attention and answered the questions to the best of his ability. Keeper just smiled. "We told them all about you" bee said.

"Honestly I never thought anyone young would care about an old fart like me" Optimus stated with a smile.

"Oh so old" Ratchet said chuckling.

"To them I am ancient history" Optimus stated, "especially before I bought us this peace with the cons."

"We're all ancient" Ratchet said.

"True" Optimus stated.

Ratchet handed them energon. "Our time is past."

"Yet primus still seems to want us around" Optimus stated.

"That he does" Ratchet said.

"I think part of it has to do with our younger mates" Optimus stated.

"Wouldn't doubt it at all"

"I can't say I regret being brought back."

"You say that now" Ratchet said remembering in the beginning none for the most part had been happy. "But that was an adjustment and surprise"

"You try having to relearn everything and see how you feel."

"I know I know" Ratchet said.

"I am happiest that mirage no longer has to carry any more sparklings"

"I think we all are." Optimus nodded but it was soon apparent he had had enough but he was never one to say anything.

"Why don't you two take a break" bee said. Optimus nodded and when keeper saw his dad he knew it was time to head to the visiting quarters while his dad was still not too tired to walk.

"Comm if you need anything" Ratchet said. Both nodded and soon headed out while the minicons were still fascinated and talked about meeting the two. Their parents just smiled.

Meanwhile, keeper and his father got to their temporary place and keeper helped his father into the berth. "Thank you son" Optimus said easing down.

"Welcome dad. I may not be mom but I try."

"I know you do, I'm so proud of you. I'm just getting even more ancient then I was even with the occasional rejuvenation from Primus."

Keeper nodded. "But it has been wonderful to have you around"

"It has been nice seeing peace again"

"Dad, I have to ask, what kept you going when it seemed like everything you did didn't secure the peace you long sought?"

"Your mother, you and your siblings. I wanted to give you a safe time to grow up in."

Keeper smiled. "Rest dad, as we have another long day tomorrow. If need be, Mom said you could comm him and he would send an illusion if you needed it."

"Thank you son, a bit of rest sounds good." Keeper let his father rest while he went to check in with a few more bots. The bots greeted keeper warmly. Some were his kids from Elita and some were old friends, and he chatted with them for a while before retiring to bed himself. Optimus was sleeping soundly. Keeper slept, but not as well as when he was with his mates, who were still back on Cybertron. Keeper smiled when he thought of both of them, both of them had come so far since he had first met them. And with thoughts of them in his processor, Keeper finally fell into recharge.

They stayed for a week and the minicons whenever possible were their shadows. But soon came the dreaded day, at least for the minicons, as it was time for Optimus and Keeper to return to Cybertron. They hugged them, especially Optimus. "Maybe when you get a bit older, you can come and visit us on Cybertron and see our home world" Keeper stated as he said his goodbyes to the little ones, unaware that Bucketkicker had found a nook to hide in on Keeper and would be going back to Cybertron with them. Ratchet and the others would be frantic when they discover him missing.

It was only once Keeper and Optimus confirmed to Ratchet that they had made good time and reached Cybertron that Bee realized one of the little minicons was missing. It took a while because often times bucketkicker would wander off only to show up several hours later. Bee began searching and got worried. He commed his mates, who couldn't find the little one and feared the worse until Ratchet thought of something – the little ones were small enough to hide on a bigger bot. Ratchet commed keeper and Optimus to get a full scan immediately.

On Cybertron, both Keeper and Optimus did as asked. Nothing was found on Optimus, but when Keeper was scanned, a small bot was found in one of his subspace pockets. Keeper relayed this information to ratchet after removing the sleeping minicon from the subspace, with help from Optimus. "Do not lose him, I am coming to Cybertron" Ratchet said.

"Don't worry, he is safe, and I doubt he would leave my side" Keeper stated. Bucketkicker looked sheepish. "A little impatient were we little one?" keeper asked gently. Bucketkicker nodded slowly. "Well, you frightened your parents by sneaking here inside me. I am sure you didn't mean to, but you did, as they love you very much" Keeper stated.

"I'm sorry..." Bucketkicker said.

"Don't cry, Bucketkicker. I was once young and adventuresome just like you. My parents had to weld the vents because I would escape and I got reprimanded for going to files I wasn't supposed to look at. We all do things we when are young" keeper stated, trying to help the minicon feel better. Bucketkicker nodded. "Shall I give you a tour while we wait?" Keeper asked. Bucket nodded eagerly. Keeper smiled, placed the little one on his shoulder, and started walking around the base. Optimus smiled and commed mirage. Mirage made his way down slowly, as he had wanted to see the minicons too but hadn't been able to go.

Optimus met him and helped support him and Optimus gently called Bucketkicker. "Come here Bucketkicker, I want you to meet my mate and prime's mama." Bucket made his way to Optimus the same time that mirage finally showed up. "Mirage this is Bucketkicker" Optimus said scooping the minicon up.

"Pleased to meet you, bucketkicker. Tell me what brings you to visit us here on Cybertron?"

"I snuck on prime." Optimus smiled and explained where they had found Bucketkicker.

Mirage chuckled warmly. "Quite the sharpie. Tell me, have you thought about what you wanted to be when you become an adult?" Mirage asked.

Bucketkicker shook his head. "No"

"What do you enjoy doing?" Mirage asked before he decided he would reveal why his name was mirage.

"I like computers like mommy."

"You should train with keeper, he is one of the best computer bots there is". Mirage stated. "Would you like to see a special trick?" Bucket nodded eagerly. Mirage disappeared.

"Wow..." Bucketkicker breathed. Mirage reappeared elsewhere. Bucket was amazed. "You are so cool"

Mirage smiled. "I think you are cool, as I have never met a mech like you before" mirage stated.

"My siblings and I are new" Bucketkicker said grinning.

"Indeed we have never had minicons around before." Bucketkicker climbed down Optimus and went to mirage. "Let's keep you off the floor, bucketkicker, as there aren't any minibots around here usually and a bot might accidentally step on you" mirage said, speaking just like a concerned mother.

"You sound like mommy" Bucketkicker said and climbed mirage, to the illusionist Bucketkicker weighed nothing.

"Be careful" mirage stated worried that the little bot could fall.

Bucketkicker wasn't worried. "I'm okay" he said. But soon the little one hit a rough patch and if not for Optimus the little one would have had a long and dangerous fall. Bucketkicker looked sheepish and adjusted his position. "It is ok, bucket, as we all make mistakes but now you understand why I cautioned you" mirage said constructively and yet lovingly. Bucket nodded and made himself comfy. And as they continued around the base, ratchet made his way to Cybertron. Ratchet was worried more than he was mad. Keeper and his parents were there to greet ratchet when he came and hand over little bucketkicker.

"Alright little man, come on" Ratchet said gently. "Say goodbye." The minicon waved and then found a safe spot to hide on his father for the ride home. "Settled?" Ratchet asked his son used to him and his siblings hiding on him, bee and dive.

"Yes dad."

"Good" he said then thanked Optimus and them before boarding and leaving Cybertron. Bucketkicker knew he would be in trouble when he got home but it was well worth the visit and the near fall off of mirage had taught him quite the lesson. Ratchet rubbed gently where Bucketkicker was hiding. Bucket knocked on the metal of his father to let ratchet know the minicon was alright. "You're grounded you know after we get home."

"Yes papa" bucket stated, surprising Ratchet, as bucket usually was a fighter when it came to punishments. But his acceptance made Ratchet wonder if he should have talked to Keeper and the others a little longer. Ratchet put a comm to keeper and them asking if something had happened. Keeper told ratchet about bucket's climb up mirage and how he had almost plunged to the floor if it weren't for Optimus's quick actions which meant the minicon only fell a couple feet. Ratchet understood then. Bucket was just glad he was safe. Ratchet gently patted where bucket was. Bucket had certainly learned his lesson.

They made it home and Ratchet carried bucket home. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt, do you understand why we are so protective?"

"Yes dad. I am sorry for what I did and scaring you, mom, and mama" Bucket stated. Ratchet nodded and sent bucket to bee. Bee was less than thrilled about hearing about the whole thing.

"Bucket I thought you knew better than this"

"You're right mom, I should have known better. I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you, mama, and dad as well as my other siblings. I hope you can forgive me. For now, to my little room I go, as I am grounded' Bucket stated before walking off, leaving a shocked bee in his wake. Bee looked at Ratchet confused. Ratchet spoke of what had happened at the other base.

"He got scared" bee agreed.

"Especially since that base isn't accommodative of him like this one is."

Bee nodded. "I'm glad he's safe and home"

"Me too, love, but I think meeting Mirage had a bit of an effect on him, like it has with so many young bots" ratchet stated. Bee nodded and commed mirage.

"Mirage here" the illusionist responded.

"Mirage its bee, how are you?'

"Doing fine and you my friend?"

"I'm alright, I heard about what happened with Bucketkicker and...how would you like a visit to earth."

"Now that Optimus has returned, I can probably come"

"He can come with you if you want" bee said.

"I'll talk with Optimus."

"Thank you mirage, you coming will help greatly I think,"

"You're welcome. I'll be in touch. Mirage out"

Bee told Ratchet and dive before he tended to the house. Ratchet went to check on the minicons. They were getting settled for the night. Bucket was fast asleep while the rest just milled around. "Alright, bed time" Ratchet said.

The little ones soon were fast asleep while the older younglings that ratchet had from Optimus were still out and missing. They hadn't commed and it made dive mad who was now searching for them. He asked everyone if they had seen them. Finally, Yellowjacket told Dive that the three were out for a drive and would return in about 30 minute. He didn't know that their parents didn't know or he would have told sooner. Dive was not happy but didn't blame yellowjacket.

Thirty minutes later, the younglings showed up. They were good sized, but not quite finished growing. When they reached adulthood, they would be just shy of Optimus's height. They headed home, like they were supposed to, unaware that they were in trouble. Dive, bee and Ratchet were waiting. "Hi" the triplets said.

"You three are in trouble" dive said. The three looked at each other in surprise, as they didn't get in trouble very often. "You know do not go anywhere without informing one of us."

"You three were so focused on finding little Bucket kicker that you probably didn't hear us tell you we were going out for a drive, as we were meeting our instructor" The oldest of the triplets said.

"Can you blame us? He and the others are more fragile than you are anything could have happened and it did"

"We don't blame you" Dasher, the oldest answered.

"But we don't want you getting mad at us for something we had planned for three weeks" Stinger, the middle triplet added.

"As we told you several hours before we left" Dragonfly, the youngest stated.

Ratchet came over and kissed the threes helms. "You're right, now how did things go"

'Things went well" Stinger stated.

"Good, now refuel if you need it then to bed." The three nodded and soon hit the hay. "Come, let's get some sleep" Ratchet said. Bee and Dive soon snuggled with Ratchet and all three fell into recharge.

On Cybertron Optimus was reading and sipping warm energon. "Who was on the comm?" He asked mirage.

"It was Bumblebee. He asked if I wanted to come and visit them on earth. He said you were welcome to come again as well. I just worry about the few younglings and older sparklings we have left, as I don't want to necessarily bring them to earth, as they aren't well behaved and haven't earned the right to travel to earth" Mirage stated. "And pincer seems to be a bit off and not helping."

"Well as much as I would like to go with you I will stay here and take care of things"

"May I still go or do you want me to stay here?" Mirage asked.

"Love go and enjoy" Optimus said. Mirage nodded and then with a quick kiss to his babies and mates, Mirage headed to earth.

Dive met mirage when he got there as Ratchet was on a shift and bee stayed with the sparklings. "I'll get you settled there then I have to get my shift."

"Thank you, Dive" Mirage stated as he followed the bot.

"We set up the guest room so you won't be lonely to badly" dive said and let mirage in.

"Hello mirage" bee said smiling.

"Hello my old friend" Mirage stated and he soon got settled and began helping Bee out while Dive and Ratchet were busy at work.

"Want to meet the little bots?" Bee asked.

"I would love to" Mirage stated, looking forward to meeting Bucketkicker's brothers and sisters though he had no idea he would also be meeting the triplets, who were almost adults, that were from Optimus.

"Darlings we have a visitor" bee said and he triplets came out each with siblings attached to them. Though he shouldn't have been, Mirage was shocked when he saw the older, bigger bots and then smiled, as they reminded him so much of Optimus. And when Mirage saw the mincons, Bucketkicker recognized him right away.

Kicker grinned and ended up sliding to the ground but because of the modified floor he wasn't hurt and ran and gave mirage a hug. "I now understand why you wanted to climb on me, Bucketkicker" Mirage stated, not in a condemning sort of manner, but in an understanding type of manner.

"The base was modified for them" bee explained. Mirage nodded, as everything made even more sense. "You remember the triplets" bee asked. "And these are the rest of Bucketkickers siblings."

"I do remember them, I just didn't realize that they would get almost as big as Keeper" Mirage stated and then met the minicons. The triplets were a little confused as to why they were being compared to the Prime.

Bee agreed and while mirage met the minicons bee took his triplets to the other room. "My darlings ask your questions"

"Why did that bot compare us to the Prime?" Stinger asked as the other two nodded, not understanding. They knew that ratchet had sparked them and that Optimus had accidentally impregnated ratchet, but they didn't see how that translated with this new bot.

"Mirage is Optimus's mate and longtime friend"

"But what does that have to do with us and the Prime?" Dasher asked.

"Keeper is mirage and Optimus's oldest son and...Your half-brother"

'So, if we understand this correctly, we are related to the Prime himself?" the third one asked.

Bee nodded. "Yes, you are my babies"

"But don't say anything" Mirage stated, as he had overheard the questions, "as Keeper doesn't know you are his half-brothers." Bee nodded and agreed with mirage. The triplets understood, as that was a piece of data that they had gotten from Optimus.

"But if you have no other choice you may approach keeper" bee said.

"We understand" the triplets stated before they hugged Mirage.

Mirage returned the hugs. "You can come to me or Optimus anytime."

"Thank you" they said before heading out.

"Thanks mirage" bee said. "So what do you think of the mini's?"

"I think they are sweet and intelligent, but I think they need to be taught a few things as well, as they don't realize that every base hasn't been redone to accommodate them right now, and they need to understand the dangers in that" Mirage stated.

"Will you help us with that?"

"Certainly, as my illusions can show the differences and teach them so no others have a near tumble like Bucketkicker did" Mirage stated.

"Thank you mirage"

"You're welcome." Bee offered energon and told mirage to do what he thought best for the minicons. Mirage nodded, drank the energon, and then went to work with the minicons. They were sitting on the floor looking at datapads. "Hi my friends" mirage greeted them, "today I wanted to talk with you about safety." They put their datapads away and gave mirage their attention. "Now we are going to start..." mirage stated showing another base's layout. The minicons studied the bases layout committing it to memory.

"What did you notice?" Mirage asked. Each minicon pointed out something.

But bucketkicker pointed out the biggest difference as he recognized the base. "Floor is not modified for a minicon fall" bucket stated. His siblings looked again and agreed.

"Do you seven know that as of now only one base has been modified for minicons?" They shook their heads no as they hadn't known that. "That's why you must be careful with what you do" mirage said in a warm tone. They nodded and began asking this and that. Mirage went through a whole slew of things that the minicons caught right onto just as Mirage had hoped. Bee smiled as he watched he knew they were smart. Bucket enjoyed the fact the mirage didn't say anything about his bad experience. The minicons enjoyed the time with mirage. Bee was glad mirage had come.

After a while he called an energon break. The seven small bots came running for their energon, which Ratchet had learned how to modify for the little ones, who couldn't hold as much as larger bots so they could still get the needed nutrition. Mirage scanned the energon and easily saw the secret, as he had learned how to scan and process things from his days during the war. He filed this away, just in case it was needed. Bee gave each their energon then grabbed a cube for himself and mirage.

"They are just like sponges, absorbing everything that comes their way, to borrow the human phrase" Mirage said.

Bee nodded. "They've always been like that, it never takes them long to get something."

Mirage nodded. "They remind me of Keeper and Flasher when they were little. They both absorbed any information they could and learned to apply it quickly. I can't tell you the number of times I found those two in places they didn't belong, but now both are doing well and even teaching their grandbabies."

"The connection they have goes beyond sibling bond."

"I am not surprised" Mirage stated, as he remembered the six his mate had sparked and how two were like Slugbug and were at distant colonies teaching about Primus. Bee nodded and the minicons finished their energon.

"They are so small, I wonder if Primus will make special mates for them so that minicons aren't just limited to them" Mirage stated.

"I'm not sure, I hope so they deserve to be happy" bee said. Mirage nodded, unaware that Primus had already started making more minicons as Rewind and a newly discovered cassette named Volume Control were expecting.

"Would you like to walk with us around the base?" Bee asked. "It's kind of a routine." Mirage nodded, eager to join them. A few of the minicons climbed on bee while the others climbed on mirage. Mirage made sure the three on him were safe before they moved. They walked around the base. Mirage was more cautious than bee. "It's alright mirage" bee said.

"They aren't as used to my systems" Mirage stated, "so I want to make sure they are safe."

"Well, stand still for a minute" bee said. Mirage did as asked. "Alright darlings, hide" bee said and the three minicons on mirage went here and there finding hiding spots on mirage that didn't inconvenience the illusionist, much like Bucketkicker had to keeper.

"Sparkle, I enjoy your company very much, but I would prefer that you not be in the subspace near my groin" Mirage said, and soon the little femme found a new area.

"Better?" Bee asked.

"Much." Bee smiled and they continued the walk. Mirage enjoyed this as this was much easier than carrying even normal sized sparklings.

"As you saw with Bucketkicker you'd never know they were there if they didn't want you to or you didn't see them get on you"

"And the bigger you are the less you would feel it" mirage stated.

Bee nodded. "It's why Ratchet had Optimus and keeper get scanned when we couldn't find Bucketkicker."

"I see."

"You can get the scans from Ratchet if you need to know what to look for."

"No thanks. My systems are sensitive enough that know exactly where they are even if they don't want me to know" mirage said.

Bee nodded and they soon walked enough the base. ''What would you like to do?"

"Let me do something that only I can do - take them around the base invisible" mirage stated. Bee nodded and let the other four down and join their siblings. Mirage smiled and took of carefully with the minicons while bee enjoyed a little time alone. Bee wasn't sure what to do with this time. But then he remembered the older triplets and went to see them train to be body guards for the base while mirage took care of the minicons. Bee watched out of sight not wanting to distract them. Then he realized that they couldn't see him anyway, and he silently thanked mirage who had used his powers in more than one way for bee's benefit. Bee was so very proud of them as he was all the sparklings.

Meanwhile the minicons were amazed at being invisible. They all thought this was so cool. Mirage was glad to teach them something new but what he didn't know was that shimmer figured out how to copy the programming for this. She didn't know that in copying it into her little processor meant she would gain the abilities. She would process the info soon enough and would disappear. Of course mirage would know how to see her, if he knew she had copied the programming. It wouldn't be until later they discovered her gone even though she was still there.

Mirage returned to the quarters and let the small bots off. They all got off mirage, six visible, one not. Mirage didn't notice at first as he could still "see" the invisible one. Bee made it home and did a quick count. "Where's shimmer?"

"She's here, she's talking with sparkle" mirage stated.

Bee looked toward sparkle and didn't see shimmer. ''I don't see her." Mirage tried not to swear. "Mirage?" Bee questioned.

"She was near my processor. I think she copied data she shouldn't have."

"You mean..." bee said hoping it wasn't what he thought but knew it was.

"I think she copied my invisibility data and incorporated into her systems. Unless properly trained to use them she is going to be a hazard to everyone."

Now bee wanted to curse. "Do what's best mirage."

"Shimmer, I need you to come with me" mirage stated. Shimmer went with mirage confused. "My friend, I know you scanned my data. I am not upset with you but I must do some training so you are not a danger to yourself or others." Shimmer nodded. Mirage took shimmer to a private place and began to teach her. The cloaking drained poor shimmer. Mirage had brought extra energon for her and they took a break as mirage knew how exhausting it could be. Shimmer was regretting scanning the programming and wished she could take it back. "Shimmer, this is a gift. You will learn to master as I have. I struggled with it too, and there were times I wished I didn't have it, but I have grown into it and you will too."

"I don't want it" shimmer said.

"It's already in your coding. You couldn't purge it if you wanted. You must learn to live with it." Shimmer wanted to cry. Mirage "hugged" her gently. Shimmer started to cry not wanting this at all and this curbed her curiosity for all things. But this would be a wonderful gift later on, though shimmer didn't see it yet. At the moment shimmers systems were straining. "Give it time" was all mirage would say. Shimmer couldn't handle it. All mirage could do was bring shimmer home. Bee took shimmer into his arms and held her close. Shimmer curled into her mama's arms.

"It's best to be supportive of her and love her for now." Bee opened his chestplates and shimmer slipped into mama close to his spark. Shimmer felt nothing but love and warmth. Bee rubbed where she was after closing his chestplates. "I am sorry about this" mirage stated.

"I know you didn't mean for this to happen" bee said. Mirage nodded. "Ratchet's not going to be happy about this" bee said.

"I know, but what was I supposed to do? I didn't know she had copied my data."

"She's copied things before we just don't how this time something stuck."

"Because she has learned a valuable lesson - if you copy coding it will embed itself in your coding." Bee nodded but silently asked Primus why he would do this to shimmer.

A floating bright white orb soon came down. "My son, little shimmer will be fine. She needed to learn a valuable lesson, as she was scanning and copying things that she shouldn't have been. She is blessed that she only gained Mirage's illusionary abilities, as it could have been worse. Now she will remember to think before she scans something and ask questions instead of just assuming. She will grow into these abilities" Primus stated. Bee still wasn't happy. "I understand that you aren't happy, my son, but rest assured, you and she will learn as will Ratchet." Bee said nothing though he could have.

Primus soon left. "I know it isn't much consolation, my old friend, but Primus always has a reason for things, a purpose, and more than just to teach a bot a lesson. Somewhere along the line, Shimmer is going to need this skill" Mirage stated.

"Right now she is scared and weakened"

"I know the feeling, as when I first learned to wield my gifts, I was tired, scared, and wished they would go away, but after a while I knew they weren't and I had a choice to make, use this gifts to the best of my ability and learn to harness them or be consumed by them" Mirage stated. 'Put this in her energon, it will give her systems the boost it needs to handle this. I developed it myself and know it is safe" the illusionist stated as he handed over some special liquid that could easily dissolve in energon. "But make sure those who don't have her gift don't get this or it will give them too much energy and things could be very bad."

Bee nodded. "Alright mirage."

"If you would like, I can explain things to Ratchet and Dive" Mirage offered. Bee nodded. "And I know I will have help" Mirage stated, as he sensed his adopted son Slugbug nearby. He knew why his son was here, for this very purpose. Now all they had to do was wait for Ratchet and Dive to come home. The two finally made it. Bee was sitting with the minicons on one couch, while Mirage and Slugbug say on another couch and in a few chairs, the three older sparklings were sitting. Ratchet and dive sat down. "Please, Ratchet, Dive, listen as we have something that you need to know" Mirage stated.

"We're listening" dive said. Mirage explained what had happened, and Slugbug was there in case anyone had any questions.

Dive was slightly more accepting then Ratchet. "I know this is a lot to take in for all of you" Slugbug stated.

"Why?" Ratchet said finally speaking. Slugbug did his best to answer in the manner Primus wanted him to. Ratchet still wasn't thrilled. But there was nothing they could do about it now. They didn't know what else to say.

Meanwhile, back on Cybertron, Optimus had gotten all the little ones down and then waited for Pincer. Pincer finally came home. "I was getting worried about you" Optimus said.

"Why?" Pincer said sharply, showing Optimus exactly why Mirage had been worried about Pincer.

"Because I love you, talk to me pincer what's the matter." Pincer finally just let the dam break and released everything he had been holding in. It was a lot. And at the end of it, Pincer just cried. Optimus took pincer into his arms and held him. It felt so good to just be held for Pincer. "You are loved pincer"

'Feels so hard to get attention"

"I'm sorry pincer, you need to speak up"

"I have tried"

"Then throw something at my head"

"I think sometimes you favor mirage over me, and I get the left overs" Pincer stated.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way"

"I may be lots younger than you two, but I am not stupid."

"What do you want me to say pincer?''

"Nothing, I just wanted you to listen" and with that Pincer just aired how he felt and then once it was all aired, Pincer felt better and snuggled against Optimus. Optimus held pincer. But now that his feelings were aired, Pincer began to rub his groin over Optimus's groin plating.

"Pincer darling...what do you need?"

"I need to face. I need you in me and I want to be in you" Pincer stated.

"Okay Darling." Pincer smiled. "How do you want it first?"

"Dare ya ta take my aft" pincer stated.

"You sure about that?"

"Double Dare ya"

"On your hands and knees. Now." Pincer moved defiantly slow knowing this would rev up his mate's engines even more. "Oh you're asking for it." Pincer smiled - as this was his and Optimus's favorite game between the two of them. Optimus got pincer into position and spanked him a bit. Pincer moaned lustfully. "Such a bad bot."

"Spank my naughty aft" pincer moaned. Optimus spanked him harder. Pincer had to try hard not to overload too soon. "You overload it's over" Optimus reminded. Pincer held it in. "Open your aft." Pincer did as told. Optimus fingered the aft. "What do you want in your aft?"

"Your hard ^&$*^#" pincer stated.

"And what will you give me if I give you that."

"Anything you want"

"I'll remember that" Optimus said and gave pincer his spike. Pincer moaned. Optimus let pincer adjust before pounding. Pincer had missed this. Optimus gave pincer everything he had.

"Been...ngh...too long" pincer stated letting his mate know that pincer had needed this for a long time. Optimus renewed his efforts. Pincer mewled and moaned. Optimus smacked pincers aft. Pincer almost overloaded again but managed not to.

"What else does pincer want?"

"O...o...ungh...nnngh...overload"

"Hmm, alright make it good darling." Pincer let it fly and it surprised even Optimus. "You really needed this hmm darling." Pincer nodded. "Do you want another round like this?" Pincer shook his head, as he wanted to take Optimus. "Okay" Optimus said and kissed pincer gently.

"My turn to take you" pincer said.

Optimus nodded. "Okay pincer." Pincer smiled as he knew Optimus would be surprised. Optimus didn't know how pincer wanted him.

"On all fours, baby, for you are mine" Pincer stated, taking a page out of Mirage's playbook. Optimus hadn't been expecting that. Pincer planned to stuff his thick throbbing spike deep in his mate's valve from behind, as he had learned this was the best way to get Optimus to be submissive.

"And if I don't" Optimus asked. Pincer spanked Optimus's aft and sent a horny pulse through the bond. Optimus shivered a little.

"Now are you going to behave or do I have to deny you my spike" Pincer asked as he rubbed right over Optimus's sensitive areas. Optimus was on the verge of saying yes and saying no. And with that pincer stopped, leaving Optimus hanging, as he had no answer.

"Why do you want me on my hands and knees?"

"Because I have learned it will give you the most pleasure as you are pounded in your pert valve" Pincer replied. "But if you don't want anything, I understand." Pincer was a bit scared, as Mirage was never questioned when he did this.

"Come here pincer." Pincer slowly came. Optimus held pincer and kissed him softly. "Is this how you really want to take me?"

"I have seen you and Mirage do it so much, and you seem to get so much pleasure out of it. I wanted to bring you pleasure just like he does" Pincer stated.

Optimus got it then and kissed pincer lovingly. "What do you say we find a different way of you dominating me?"

"You really think we can?" Pincer asked, eagerly.

"Really" Optimus said. Pincer was eager to learn and ready to go in no time. Optimus made several suggestions. Pincer picked one of the suggestions and they agreed to give it a go. "Alright pincer make me yours."

"Oh you'll be begging for me soon enough…"Pincer stated before having his fun.

Meanwhile, Smokescreen and Cosmic Dust were preparing to tell advanced younglings Starglider and Hotshot about Slugbug and Kryptonight. "Starglider, hotshot we need to tell you something" cosmic said. The two looked at Cosmic. They knew they were returned sparks, and they knew they were lovers, what they didn't know was that their sons form their previous life time were still alive. "You are returned sparks but your sons from your last life are very much alive**.**"

Both were shocked, and Hotshot ended up crying, as he had sparked the two. "I...I don't know what to say" Hotshot stated, while Starglider, in shock, comforted the bot destined to once again be his mate.

"Would you like to see them?" Both nodded. Cosmic called Krypto and Slugbug asking them to come.

Both soon came. Kryptonight was huge, just like a normal seeker, his blue and silver coloring giving him away. Slugbug, on the other hand was still small, which the parents never seemed to get. "Mom, Dad, the reason I am small is that I am a portal for Primus, so I hide a much greater power than many realize" Slugbug stated. Kryptonight smiled, happy that their real parents were back.

"We were raised by Optimus and Mirage" Krypto stated, "and so they count us among their brood." Their parents hugged them close as best they could. The twins hugged their parents as well.

"Both of you are all grown up"

"That we are" Krypto responded. "I am a medic and Slugbug helps other bots, though his main job is closest to what humans might call a prophet." They nodded and asked every question they could think of. The twins answered the questions while Cosmic and Smokescreen watched.

"We are so happy you're alive"

"You can thank Primus and Bug as they got us away from the cons. We actually had to combine, which Primus let us do. It gave the two of us more strength to fight if we needed to even though we were only sparklings – it gave made us an adult and allowed us to escape. We went by Kryptobug, but we haven't done that in years, since the last time we had to fight the cons" Krypto stated.

"We're so proud of you both." Both twins smiled. "We would, if you don't mind, like to be in your lives."

"We would love you to be" both replied. They smiled and were happy.

"Why don't we all sit down for energon" Smokescreen asked. There were nods all around and soon everyone was drinking energon.

Meanwhile pride, urgent and striker were watching the little ones while Slugbug was at Smokey's and flair was on another mission. They played with the sparklings. "I am glad you two made up" urgent stated. Pride and Striker nodded. The sparklings played, and Bug's sparklings always helped Halfpipe and steelpipe feel part of the group. The adults smiled as they watched.

"Your brothers seem so much happier now" pride said to urgent.

"I like to think they are" urgent said.

"They look like they are having a good time to me" striker said.

"They'll tire soon."

"As will they all" Striker stated as he noted the firsts hints of yawning. They looked and agreed and kept watch. Soon sparklings young and old soon piled together and fell asleep on the floor. The adults covered them up.

Meanwhile out in the field whisper and silverflair were capturing data on a new planet. "What do you think flair?" Whisper asked.

"Air is of decent quality and ground is firm but it reeks of sulphur" flair stated.

"Think we should head away?"

"Affirmative" silverflair stated feeling this planet was not safe for transformers. Whisper nodded and they headed away. Both took a special shower, typed in the planet, its description and that it was off-limits as it was unsafe for transformers before they visited the moon they liked to frequent that was shared between two planets that were friendly towards transformers and the moon already had one base on it but it was getting too crowded and another spot was sought for a second base. They settled into a shared room for recharge. Both looked forward to when they would go home in a couple of days as both missed their respective mate or mates.

"So how's your brood" whisper asked.

"Doing pretty well..." silverflair answered and explained in detail before asking how whisper's brood was doing.

"Good, we're trying to decide if we want more sparklings or say that enough."

"If I know spinout he wants more he just is afraid to tell you" flair stated.

"Think so?" Whisper asked.

"Pretty sure" flair stated.

"I'll ask him when we get home"

"Hardest part of exploring is always leaving the family for a time" flair stated.

"Yeah...do you think we'll be staying on Cybertron more?"

"Eventually" flair stated, "but the good thing is keeper is giving us three weeks off before sending us out again, as he has another team now, so we aren't the only ones."

Whisper nodded. "You ever get tired of it?"

"There are times but then I remember that I am setting an example. I have been blind since sparking but look how far I've come. I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me" flair stated.

"Flair I don't think any one feels sorry for you"

"Maybe or maybe not, but I know there are other transformers who weren't blessed with all their faculties like most bots. I want to continue being an inspiration, just like my hero Jazz" Flair stated.

Whisper nodded. "Let's get some recharge." Silverflair nodded and then two fell asleep.

The next morning, they were up and at it, scoping out the moon for a secondary site. "So far this moon looks good" whisper said.

"Yes, but this side has more moonquakes, so we need to find a suitable place where a base and colony can be built" Silverflair stated, his scanners working hard. Whisper made a suggestion on where to check. Silverflair scanned the area, but didn't like the readings. "No, this is an epicenter, but if we move 350 miles south by southwest it would be the most stable at least as far as my sensors can read."

"Let's go check it out" whisper said. The two headed for the spot and Whisper found that Silverflair was right, this was much more stable and far enough away from any epicenters so that a strong base could be built to withstand the moonquakes. They made notes on how big of a base this area could support as well as a colony and found it to be ideal, as not too far away was a locked away reserve of energon that wouldn't run out as long as it was used wisely. Silver and whisper sent the info to Keeper and then finally were able to head back to Cybertron and the base of the Prime. They were eager to get home.

And while Keeper sent builders and such out to the area that was mapped out, Silverflair and Whisper finally came home, both of their families waiting for them. They went to their mates and families hugging and kissing all around. Sparklings and younglings were sent elsewhere while mates were reunited and given a chance to spend time together. Whisper went with Spinout while Silverflair went home with Skypride and Urgent Care.

Slow facing sessions ensued and whisper asked his mate as he settled back in. "Love I want to ask you something"

"Ask away, love" Spinout stated, enjoying this time and hoping it would end the way he wanted it to.

"Are...are you wanting more sparklings?"

"Yes…I want more, but only if you want more. And right now, I am receptive if you want to try for more" Spinout stated, neither realizing that Whisper was highly receptive thanks to visiting that one strange planet, which affected him but not Silverflair.

"Think we can wait till next time?" Spinout was a bit saddened but nodded. "Just a bit longer" whisper said. Spinout accepted it even though it crushed him a bit. Whisper kissed his mate. "I love you." Spinout kissed his mate but he had lost the feeling of wanting to interface and so he just went through the motions. Whisper noticed and stopped, not wanting to force his mate into anything.

"Sorry baby, you kind of popped the bubble" and with that spinout rolled over, curled up in a ball and went to sleep. Whisper covered his mate and laid beside him. Spinout was hurt. Here he had wanted more bots to love for when his mate was gone but his mate had denied him. Whisper sighed he had screwed up again. "I know you love to explore and so I don't ever comment on that though I miss you. It is just that our first sparklings and they are getting closer to being adults and will soon leave and then I will be alone when you are gone" spinout finally said. The first set that Whisper had sparked had failed to survive.

"Alright love, I will give you sparklings."

"Not tonight, I am out of the mood. Maybe tomorrow" and with that spinout fell into recharge. Whisper was a bit relieved as it meant he had a chance to make things up to his mate. Whisper tried to recharge. He would need his energy to show his mate he loved him.


	65. Chapter 65

The next day, spinout began to lick his mate's groin, hoping the bot would find this a pleasant way to be woken up. Whisper woke letting out a sound between a moan and a groan. Spinout continued licking. Whisper slowly woke. Spinout's optics were full of hope as he continued licking, though now it was his mate's spike and valve as whisper had opened his plating. Whisper let his mate continue. But spinout's licking triggered something deep inside whisper - the need to carry, though he wasn't consciously aware of it. He moaned and started to submit.

Spinout, for the first time ever in the relationship, became dominant. He wanted sparklings to carry but he also knew by what his mate was doing that his mate's systems wanted to carry again as well. "Spread wide for me, love" spinout stated. Whisper spread wide. Spinout smiled as he saw his mate's valve was dripping. "Does my love need something in his sweet valve?" Whisper moaned a yes. Spinout get his stiff spike put and began prodding it at his mate's valve. "Is this what my mate needs, a spike up his dripping, hot valve?"

"Yesss….please…." Spinout slid his spike in. This was only the second time he had done this as the first time was because they both wanted to know every inch of each other after they bonded. Whisper moaned. Spinout thrust in, stayed for a minute and then began thrusting in and out while teasing his mate's spike, as he knew this much, if not Whisper's spike wasn't in spinout, whisper loved having it teased and sensually stroked. Whisper moaned as he was taken, the effects of that planet running rampant through him.

"Baby, I think it's time our beautiful sparks met, and we create more sparklings" Spinout stated, hoping if he said it that way, Whisper would figure that it meant knocking Spinout up. Whisper moaned in agreement not realizing he was going to get knocked up. Spinout was enjoying this as he lovingly spoiled his mate. Whisper moaned and clung to spinout.

"Release your spark, baby" Spinout commanded. Whisper released his spark. Spinout released his spark as well, but this time when the sparks met, instead of just Spinout's changing colors, Whisper's changed as well. Not seeing that it was both of their sparks changing, Spinout smiled as his mate had finally given him the babies he asked for. Whisper cried out his systems feeling happy though they had no idea at the time he was sparked.

"Feeling better, love?" Spinout asked, his need to dominate gone. Whisper panted nodding. Spinout nodded and snuggled up to his mate who started being more like normal. Whisper rested then needed energon. Spinout went to get the energon and soon returned.

"Thanks love" whisper said.

"You're welcome love. I love you so much, but I also know our younglings would love to see you. Please make sure you spend some time with them before you go out again" Spinout said, just like a mother. "But don't be surprised if some of them don't react as you expect, as they don't really get to see much of you." Whisper nodded and went to see their children.

He found all six talking and chatting in the recreation room. He could tell they were almost adults and he sighed as he realized what Spinout said was true, once these six left the nest, Spinout would be alone. Whisper, of course, didn't realize that he was sparked as well. He moved toward them, but most of them, save the oldest mech, pretty much ignored his presence. He didn't realize until now how much his love of exploring hurt his family. "May I speak with you?" He asked them.

The oldest sighed and shushed his siblings. "What did you want to talk about, dad?" It was obvious that some of the younger ones would have rather left than stayed, but none of them ever defied their oldest brother who had become the "father" in their father's absence.

"I want to apologize for everything"

"A little late for that" smarted off the youngest femme named Shrill.

The oldest sparkling, Drillbit, shot her a look. "Let him speak. He is our father after all" Drillbit stated, and the rest kept their mouths shut.

"I'm sorry...I know there is no excuse I could give that would make everything right"

'Dad, we accept you apology and we don't want you to feel guilty. Mom taught us that sometimes love requires sacrifice and since you loved exploring, we came to accept that because that was your job we wouldn't get as much time with you. Granted there were times we hated it and we wished we had a father like the other sparklings, but mom would always remind us that your service was providing for what we needed. He taught us so much and while I can't speak for all for this, but I hold nothing against you. And, in fact, I have just passed my exam so that I can be an explorer like you. I don't have a lover yet, but I figure maybe later" Drillbit stated, sounding the most mature of the six. The other three boys nodded, as they were more like Drillbit in their temperament, whereas the femmes were a little easier to rattle and were more sensitive, reminding Whisper of his father Ironhide.

"I love all of you so very much"

"And we love you. Please, pull up a seat and sit a spell" Drillbit stated and expanded the circle so that Whisper could join in. Even so, Whisper felt a bit out of it. Drillbit had compassion and shot across a comm what the others were referring to so that whisper wouldn't feel so lost. Soon Whisper was actually enjoying the conversation and Drillbit smiled.

"I think we should get your mother and go out for a bit, all of us."

"Mama's been a little depressed as of lately. We know he loves us and he would have been here celebrating with us, but he just isn't himself right now" Drillbit stated. Whisper nodded and got spinout. Spinout was hesitant – it wasn't that he didn't love his sparklings, for he did, it was just that knowing they were going to leave him soon made him very sad.

''Come love they will always be our babies." Spinout finally agreed to come, much to the welcome relief of the sparklings. Together they all went for a walk. Whisper was surprised how their "sparklings" lined up to walk, as they surrounded their mother, as if to keep him safe while Whisper wasn't too sure where he fit into all of this. Whisper walked alongside them.

'Darlings please" Spinout said softly, "let whisper walk next to me." They nodded and Drillbit slowly worked his father in next to his mother. The two femmes were disgusted but said nothing, as they had been swatted by their oldest brother before, and didn't dare challenge him, or their mother. Whisper held spinouts hand and spinout kissed whisper softly and whisper kissed back. The mechs and femmes, other than drillbit, just didn't understand how their mother could still love Whisper after all this.

"How about we go see dad and mom" whisper asked spinout referring to Ironhide and hound.

"I don't think that is a good idea right now, maybe later" Spinout stated, knowing that Hide and Hound were both sparked again and sparking currently. Whisper nodded trusting his mate's judgment. Spinout held whisper's hand tighter. "Sparklings, giving your father the silent treatment isn't very nice, I want all of you to apologize' Spinout stated, "Including you drillbit." Drillbit knew what his mother meant and was the first to apologize. One by one they apologized and whisper accepted the apologies.

Shrill was last, as she didn't think that her father deserved an apology, but a look from Drillbit was enough to make her change her mind. She didn't want to be part of this pack any more, she wanted to explore another base, a base known for its wild parties, but under her oldest brother's optic constantly, she would never be free until they were adults. Had they known her parents would have put an end to that thought quickly. But Shrill usually kept to herself. None of her siblings even had a clue what she had planned. They would have tried to talk her out of it too.

Jolly and dirt could attest that base was trouble. As could Dipstick, rainstorm, Snowstorm, and Thunderstorm, but the fun stuff she heard about was overwhelming, and she knew in five days, she could leave and no one would question her, as she would be a full-fledged adult, just like the rest of her siblings, but unlike the rest of her siblings, including her older sister, shrill wasn't anywhere near as mature as they were. Shrill would end up paying dearly when she went there as there were new top bots who loved femmes.

Five days later and Spinout was crying, as now his babies were all grown up and he had to send them out of the house and into the world. All took off, and while five stayed in touch, Shrill was off to the exciting base. She wanted to live a life of being fun and carefree. She was looking forward to making her mark.

Sonic Tred, no relation to Dirt Tred, was the top bot at the base of the wild parties and received word of the femme's arrival and with a grin he refueled and went to welcome the femme properly. She may have been small but she was a hell of a scrapper as Drillbit had made sure to train this femme to fight if she were ever in trouble. Problem was, she didn't know how to discern what was trouble and what wasn't.

"Hello there darling" sonic tred said in a friendly voice as he greeted the femme.

Shrill shot the bot a look. She knew she was hot and attractive, and didn't like to be toyed with. "Hi, and don't call me any cutesy names like darling" Shrill stated.

"Okay, just welcoming you to my base. Come, you ready to party?"

"Forgive my brashness. I came here to have fun, so let's get the party started!' Shrill said, unknowingly gaining "points" she had unknowingly lost after her last response.

"Excellent" sonic tred said and took the femme to a wilder party and got them both energon hers of course was spiked but you would never know it. It wasn't the first time Shrill had had high grade, as she had snuck some while still a youngling on her base, but this was a bit stronger than she was usual. She was a wild child at the party, and that mate Sonic's spike stiffen as it knew what was going to happen that night.

Sonic got her more energon and was soon caressing her gently and so subtlety. Shrill ground into the touches, as they seemed soft and sensual, and she was drunk as all get out. She wanted it all, and if that included interfacing, so be it. Sonic grinned and took her to his quarters and restrained her before he started groping her in earnest. It was only now that Shrill began to worry at all, as this was further than she was planning on going her first night there. Sonic grinned. "Your mine" he said as he worked her over forcing her to open. Shrill had no choice but to let the mech take her.

Soon enough sonic tred spiked both valves, fragged her mouth and forced a spark merge. Unfortunately not only did Sonic not want to let Shrill go just yet, but she was also hyper fertile and at the height of her receptive phase, and so with the spark merge, she was now sparked, and with both chambers, that came to six babies, triplets in each. Sonic used her several more times before leaving her for a time. Shrill was finding that this base was quickly losing its luster, but she had no way to get out of here now.

Sonic came back and for several days used her before leaving and not long after a mech snuck in and shushed shrill. "I'm getting you out of here." Shrill put up no fight as she let the mech save her. She was barely out of stasis lock and in terrible shape as she had never gotten to refuel at all during the whole shebang. The mech fed her energon slowly and carefully as he carried her out of the base. He was a transient mech, meaning he never stayed at one base long enough to call it home, but he was also big enough that no one at the party base took advantage of him. "What base is yours little one?"

"Doesn't matter….can't go back" Shrill barely got out, but having searched the bot over, the transient, known only as Thor, knew where she was from – the base of the Prime. Even though she was an adult, He figured she must have run away.

"Yes you can and I'll get you home."

Shrill couldn't fight, as she was too weak, but she did have a question. "Why did you save me?"

"Because no one deserves what happened to you and not many outside the base really know what kind of base it is" Thor said.

'Thank you" She said weakly before passing out into recharge in his arms. Thor got her back to the base and asked for the med bay. Fader was on his way there and had Thor come with him, as Fader was a medic. Thor followed and laid the femme on a berth. Fader shook his head, he knew this femme even before he looked at her. This wasn't good. No, she wasn't going to die, but she was going to suffer long lasting consequences from this.

"Will she be alright?" Thor asked thinking he might have been to late helping her.

"She's in shock, she's sparked, and she badly injured, but she will survive. I just wished she would have listened…'Fader stated, having been one of the few bots Shrill trusted on the base of the Prime.

Thor nodded. "The young are lured to the sirens call of that base"

"Shrill may have been an adult, but she was still young and naïve. She acted too big for her britches" Fader stated.

Thor nodded in understanding. "Do you know where I may get energon?"

"Over there in that cabinet" Fader pointed to a brown cabinet not too far away, 'it is the closest place, Thor." Fader had taken care of the bot before for minor things and knew a little more than most bots about him. Thor nodded and got energon. While Thor went to get the energon fader quietly commed Shrill's parents, who he knew were not going to be thrilled with this. They came quickly. Spinout was shocked and about collapsed in his mate's arms at seeing their precious little femme so broken.

Whisper supported spinout while Thor remained out of sight. "A transient friend of mine brought her in. I have found that she is sparked and has been abused badly. My friend reports that had he not saved her, she might have offlined" fader stated calmly. There was no way to sugar coat this.

"Where is your friend so we might thank him?"

"Don't be surprised if he looks a little different, as he doesn't really belong to any of the bases, he just roams from base to base" Fader stated, preparing Spinout and Whisper, as Thor looked a bit rusty and rough and very nasty, but he was a kind and gentle soul. And after they nodded in understanding, Fader gently called Thor out as the parents wanted to thank him. It was a good thing that Fader had warned the two parents, for once Thor came out, he looked more like a bot who might do something like this than save someone. "Thor this is whisper and spinout, shrill's parents." Thor nodded at them.

"Pleased to meet you, sirs" the gruff bot stated politely, making Spinout feel better. Whisper smiled, as this bot reminded him much of his adopted father Ironhide.

"Thank you for saving our daughter" whisper said.

"My only regret is that I didn't get to her sooner" Thor stated.

"The fact you got her at all is a miracle."

"She was at one of the most dangerous bases for young femmes who don't keep their wits about them. I found her at the base known for its wild parties and bots that don't care if another bot says "no"" Thor stated, which meant little to Spinout or Whisper, but fader swore.

"That base needs to be shut down" Fader said.

"Problem is it seems that either the Prime doesn't know how bad it is or doesn't care" Thor stated, unaware that the Prime did care just didn't have enough to call for a shut down and revamp of the nasty base.

"No my brother knows he just needs more evidence."

"Your brother is the Prime?" all of them said at once.

"Yes, but I usually don't tell other bots as I don't want anyone taking advantage of myself or my brother. Our nephews were raped by bots from over there, we have bots who lived over there living here now, but Peacekeeper needs more in order to order a closing of the base for revamping and to punish the bots who have made the base a laughing stock and a party place, as the base used to be one of the most feared bases on Cybertron outside of the base of the Prime" Fader stated.

"There has to be a way to get him more evidence"

"maybe if you, thor, and Shrill can show what you've seen or what has happened to the two of you it will finally convince Keeper that he has enough evidence to shut the base down and deal with the bots in charge while he revamps the base to no longer be a party base" fader stated.

Thor nodded he had plenty of video and audio. "Shrill won't be ready yet, but I already let the Prime know you will be on your way to see him regarding this" fader told Thor, just before another bot came to escort Thor to the right place. Thor followed the bot. Soon they arrived at the Prime's office and the bot let Thor in.

"I was told to come see you" Thor said.

"Please, have a seat. My name is Peacekeeper and I am the Prime. My brother Fader tells me you have some things to share with me regarding the base I want to close and then redo" the prime said, gentle yet firm in his demeanor, much like Optimus in days of old. Thor nodded and gave a lot of evidence. Keeper made a recording of the evidence and then went with Thor to see Shrill in the med bay. If it was as bad as Thor had showed, then Keeper would have all the evidence he needed.

Fader went to his brother and took him to see shrill. That was the last straw. Keeper was now ready to call a close to the base. He recruited his best body guards as well as a few from earth as well as other bases and also Thor, as it was time to shut this base down. Thor was surprised he was being included. "You know the ring leaders" Keeper stated, "and so you are invaluable to this mission." Thor nodded though he didn't have weapons.

"Don't worry, you will remain by me, Thor" Keeper stated, surprising Thor, as he realized that Keeper really did care about all the bots he was in charge of, from the great to the unknown. Thor nodded and followed keeper. Soon the multitude of bots converged on the condemned base, though none of them had let the base know it was condemned so that they could catch all the bots inside who had led to the base's downfall. Thor said who was who as they got inside. Dozens of bots were arrested, many bots were detained before being set free, and the base was cleared out and marked as "work in progress." Thor was glad the base was shut down.

"This base will be cleaned and taken apart and then rebuilt so it can no longer be a party base. Then it will be filled with responsible bots, and once everything is ready, it will be reopened, but as a base that is not a party base nor a danger to young bots" Keeper stated.

"That is good" Thor said.

"I have a question for you, Thor. Would you ever consider settling down at a base? Or would you prefer to remain a transient?" Keeper asked.

"I have never thought about it, why?"

"Because if you are willing, I would like to make you the commander of that base" keeper stated.

"Me? I know nothing of running a base"

"You know a lot more than you think and I would have you work with me while the other is being repaired"

"I don't know..." Thor said.

"It is your choice. I won't be upset if you say no"

"I just don't stay anywhere long"

"Then I will seek a commander elsewhere, Thor. Just thought I would give you a chance." Thor nodded and they went back to the base Thor planning on staying for another week or two. He got Fader to give him a once over and fix anything that needed it and virus scans. Fader had an idea why though. "What?" Thor asked as he did get maintenance done time to time. Fader just smiled as he had seen how doting Thor was toward shrill. "What I do get maintenance from time to time."

"I know, but usually it isn't this thorough, believe me, as I can tell by your records" fader said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling so slagging much" Thor asked getting annoyed.

"Settle down Thor or I will make this more painful than it is. After all, I was trained by ratchet." Thor stopped so Fader could finish and he could leave. Fader quickly finished up, and Thor could leave, and he went to go see Shrill. Seeing she was asleep he left the led bay to his temporary quarters to rest. Thor had usually kept his spark so well in check, but now it was acting up. He sighed as he tried to rest. Slag it he didn't need this he would be leaving in a few days, and he didn't think the femme would want to be around a mech.

But shrill couldn't get the mech out of her processor and her spark began to ache for Thor. "How are you feeling shrill?" Fader asked.

"Tired...in pain...and confused" shrill said softly, the edge in her voice gone.

Fader gave her something for the pain. "Rest for the tiredness but what are you confused about?" Shrill quietly explained about her feelings about Thor. She trusted fader and so she told him everything. "Oh honey that means your sparks saying he's your mate."

"But he must have lots of bots after him, why would he want some used bot like me?"

"Honey, he's a transient bot. He stays somewhere for a time before leaving, he's never had a reason to stay."

"I'd be willing to travel with him, if that is what he wants" shrill said.

"Honey, you're sparked with six." Shrill sighed as there was no way any medic would let her travel with that many sparklings in her chamber. "Tell you what I'll talk to him, see if I can get him down here if you want to talk to him."

"That would be appreciated" shrill said, a soft smile on her face. It took Fader many tries before Thor answered.

"What" Thor grumped having finally fallen asleep.

"Shrill is awake and would like to speak to you" fader said.

"I'll be there shortly." Thor was actually glad fader had woken him up for this. He calmed himself and went to the med bay. Shrill calmed herself and waited for her brave rescuer to arrive. Thor made it and went to her.

"Hi" she said softly and cutely.

"Hello, you wished to see me?"

"Yes..." shrill stated and then gently explained things.

"You want me?" Thor asked in shock.

Shrill nodded, "but I doubt you want me..." she said hanging her head.

"Hey, no lowering your head" Thor said gently raising it up. Shrill looked him in the optics, hopeful. "I'm sure Fader told you what kind of bot I am, can you live having no home home?"

"Yes I can, but I wouldn't be able to come with you right now unless I had quick access to a medic as I am sparked with six."

"I'll see how long I can stay but if it gets too much for me I'll go and come back"

"I am satisfied with that" shrill said softly putting her hand on Thor's hand. Thor was surprised but gently held her hand. "I love you" she said softly.

"You're probably the first."

"What about your parents?" She asked.

"I don't have any." That saddened Shrill, especially as she thought of how bad she treated her own. "You get used to it"

"But it is not fair, every bot should have a family that loves them" Shrill stated.

"Life isn't always fair" Thor replied, as he thought to all the bots he had known that he had lost. Thor rubbed her helm gently. Shrill purred in response. "Always be thankful for your family."

Shrill nodded. 'Can we…can we become a family?" She asked.

"We can but I want you stronger first." She nodded and she was determined to get well as soon as possible. "Rest" Thor said.

Fader had watched the scene and approached once Shrill was fast asleep. 'So are you glad I bugged you until you got up and cleared out all your viral infections?" fader asked.

"Yes alright."

"Just be good to her, that is all I ask" fader stated before leaving the two alone. Thor stayed a little longer. He was unaware that Drillbit was on his way home to see his sister, and Drillbit didn't realize that Thor was the bot who had saved his sister, and when Drillbit got to the med bay, he wasn't thrilled to see the "broken down bot" near his sister. Fader hadn't expected this, but he was nearby. Thor was getting up to leave when he spotted drillbit.

"Get the hell away from my sister you molester and rapist" Drillbit stated, unaware of the real story. Thankfully, Fader, who was not too far away and was just as big as Drillbit came to help.

"Drillbit this is Thor he's the one who saved your sister" Fader said. Drillbit didn't really calm down until his parents and the others told him all that had happened.

Once cooled off, Drillbit spoke again. "Forgive me Thor, but Shrill was always such a wild sibling, and I always watched out for her, being the oldest of six and with our dad constantly gone exploring things."

"I understand" Thor said.

"Thank you for saving her" Drillbit stated.

Thor nodded. "There is something I would like to talk to all of you about."

Fader and Drillbit nodded and soon Spinout and Whisper arrived. "Please, we want to hear what you have to say" Fader stated. He told them what he and shrill had talked about.

"I have no problem with it" Whisper said quickly.

"Just be good to her" fader repeated himself.

"If that is what she wants, then I support her" Drillbit stated, before all looked at Spinout who had not said anything yet.

Spinout went up to his precious baby girl and cried a bit before saying, "Please, keep her safe and if you ever need him, you can always come to us or one of her siblings."

"I will keep her safe"

Spinout smiled and hugged Thor. "Thank you." Thor was surprised bit returned the hug. Spinout then left, satisfied. Whisper didn't quite get it but drillbit did. Thor was confused.

"That means mom approves, and if he does, so do I" drillbit explained. Thor nodded having no idea about creators. "What's wrong thor?" Drillbit asked.

"Creators are...a strange thing to me."

"Well there is a difference between a creator and a parent. Anyone can create a sparkling but a parent takes the time energy and love to raise a sparkling." Drillbit explained.

"I wouldn't know" Thor said. Drillbit sighed sadly. "Do not pity me."

"I wasn't pitying you, I am just sad that you haven't had a loving family to be around." Thor didn't say anything.

"But, I think you've said more than enough" fader said gently and drillbit nodded before leaving. Thor sat down.

"You have to forgive them" fader said, "They were just trying to be helpful."

"I get tired of it."

"I can see now why you don't like remaining at any one place for more than a couple weeks, especially if it is a base" fader stated. Thor nodded and told what keeper had offered him.

"I can't make your decisions for you, but you need to make the best decision not just for you but also your quickly growing family" fader stated referring to shrill.

"I don't do bases and she's willing to travel with me...I don't know what to do, no one has ever loved me."

"Well, the nice thing about being commander is you run the base your way, with a few guidelines, you get to travel to other bases frequently, not as often as every two weeks but still, and you have a place to keep your family and come home to' fader said.

"Like I told prime I don't know the first thing about running a base, I'd probably be leaving here now if shrill hadn't asked to see me"

"But you exert natural leadership or keeper never would have asked you."

"What natural leadership?"

"You have the ability to inspire others to follow you." Thor didn't see how as he often kept to himself at other bases rarely speaking. "You are a leader by action." Thor didn't see it and said as much. Fader chuckled slightly. "That is a good thing sometimes as it means you are not forcing people to do as you ask."

"You're the most conversation I've ever had, Fader."

"Because you trust me."

"All I ever ask from you is maintenance from time to time."

"And a listening audio" fader stated.

"So what am I supposed to do? Take something I do not want?"

"No but you also need to realize you aren't going to be alone anymore." Thor nodded sighing. "And remember she is carrying precious sparklings in her. She is willing to go wherever you go, but you also have to remember you will have to keep the little ones safe as well" fader advised. He didn't want to force Thor in anyway, but he did want to point out that Thor would have a lot more responsibilities now.

"The plan is for her to stay here because of her being sparked, but roaming is who I am."

"But you also need to think, during the time while she is here sparked, what you two are going to do once the sparklings come" Fader stated. Thor nodded. "Having a family changes you, trust me, as I learned that a long time ago, my friend" Fader said, shocking Thor as he had never had someone call him a friend.

"You called me friend?"

"I did. You are a friend. I have gotten to know you in little bits each time you visit. You have become a friend, and you are engaging enough that you wouldn't have to worry about most bots not liking you. Granted you will always have your pain in the asses, but most good bots would be lucky to have you as a friend…and in command, if you so choose" fader stated. Thor didn't know what to say.

'All I ask is that you consider all your options" Fader stated before heading back to his job. Thor rubbed his face and left.

As he was heading out, Drillbit wasn't paying any attention and plowed into a smaller bot, who wasn't happy about the whole thing, though was a little startled when he realized how big the bot was. "I'm sorry" drillbit said.

"Well next time, pay attention" the shorter, smaller bot named Squat stated. He was tired of getting run into and knocked over because those bigger than him failed to watch where they were going. "I thought you left."

"I forgot something."

"Oh" squat stated flatly.

"I am sorry for bumping into you."

"It's ok, most bots overlook me anyway. I'm sorry I got in your way" squat stated puzzling Drillbit until he thought back to all the secret things that had mysteriously showed up.

"Squat, can we go somewhere and talk?" Squat nodded. Drillbit took them somewhere private. Squat was very nervous though he tried not to show it, after all it wasn't every day that he got attention from Drillbit. They sat down. "Squat...do you have feelings for me?" Squat averted his optics, blushed and nodded. Squat could feel his spark flicker every time Drillbit was near but Drillbit never paid him any attention. Drillbit looked at squat. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because I thought a tall handsome bot like you would never want to be seen with a short rotund bot like me" Squat stated.

"Appearances don't matter to me." Squat's head shot up in shock. "They never have, and I like you too." Squat didn't know what to say though he remembered each nasty look he got from other bots who had tried to woo Drillbit. "What's wrong?" Squat finally spilled his guts and told Drillbit everything. Drillbit pulled squat to him and gently kissed him. Squat was surprised but kissed back. "We will go as far as you want." Squat wanted more he just didn't know how to say it. "Please speak freely"

"I want more" squat whispered.

"Would you like to go to my quarters?" Squat nodded, as he was receptive. They headed to Drillbit's new quarters. "I'm still settling in."

"It's ok, baby" squat said softly.

"Squat, we are equals."

"I'm still nervous" squat stated.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I just never thought you'd feel the same way about me as I do about you"

"I do squat" Drillbit said.

"I'm receptive, bit" squat stated.

"Do you want to be my mate? Do you want to wait on sparklings?"

"I want you and I want sparklings whenever you are ready to give them to me"

"Squat are you ready to carry, answer me honestly"

"I've always wanted sparklings and have longed for them for a long, long time." Drillbit nodded and picked squat up and carried him to the berth and laid him down gently. Squat blushed a bit, not used to such attention.

"Are you virgin?" Squat nodded, for he was a valve virgin although his aft was still scarred over from when bullies raped him with a metal pipe. His aft port still functioned properly but it was less sensitive than usual. "Then I will be gentle dear." Squat nodded unaware that Drillbit would see a couple of the scars from that pipe raping when he was a youngling. Drillbit started to gently love his mate and noticed the scars.

"Love, why'd you stop?" Squat asked.

"How did you get these scars?" Squat was quiet, as he had never told anyone, not even a medic. "Please dear, you can tell me." With tears and a spark that had been dying to tell someone, squat revealed that on the day he became a youngling, a group of older bots who had always bullied him raped him with a long, spiky metal rod up his aft. "Baby why didn't you report it?"

"Because I didn't think anyone would believe me over them" squat stated.

"Who hurt you?" Squat told and it didn't help that this had happened during Sparkbreaker's wilder days. "I can tell you that bot isn't the same and it's up to you what you want to do."

"It's too late to do anything, as I still don't think anyone would believe me."

"Is it enough that I believe you?" Squat nodded, but he wished more could have been done. "Just know that I love you no matter what."

That made squat smile. "Please love, bond us and give me babies"

"I will happily give you my babies" Drillbit said and went back to pleasuring his mate. Squat moaned and mewled in pure pleasure, happy to finally found where he belonged. Drillbit got squat ready and eased into his valve. Squat happily took the monster spike deep into his valve which seemed built to house Drillbit's larger than normal spike. "Oh you feel so good..."

Squat moaned louder and praised Bit. Drillbit started stroking Squat's spike. And squat moaned and mewled louder as his spike was very sensitive to touch. "I see my baby likes that huh?" Squat could only nod, not trusting his voice. "Are you ready to become one?" Squat nodded eagerly. "Release your spark my love." Squat eagerly released his spark, its coloration strange, as it was golden. Squat's former form had been beautiful, but he had murdered a bot that looked "wrong" while he was Prime and tried to hide it. His punishment was to float in the abyss until a bot was found to spark him and then he would be the type of bot he had looked down on. Drillbit didn't know the significance of the golden spark, but he was glad that this bot had wanted him. Drillbit released his spark to merge with squats.

Squat was nervous, as he knew once their sparks merged, Drillbit would see all about him. But he was tired of running, he was ready to fess up and deal with whatever came his way. Drillbit's spark gently merged with squats.

Squat became sparked and mated to the young bot while Drillbit learned about the bot's true past, all of it. Drillbit still loved squat. "You're beautiful no matter what." Squat wanted to cry but just hugged his mate tightly. Drillbit wrapped his arms around squat. ''There is no need to hold anything back with me." Squat hugged his mate tightly, in relief. "I love you"

"And I love you" Squat stated, hoping he was sparked.

"Would you like some energon, love?'

"Yes please...and then I'd like to face again, if you are up for it" Squat stated.

"Of course" bit said and got the energon. Squat felt happy to be blessed with such a loving, wonderful mate. Drillbit held squat close as they drank energon. Once done, squat gently rubbed Bit's still exposed spike, hoping to stiffen it. Drillbit moaned as his spike responded. Squat began to gently lick the swelling spike. "Oh love…that feels so good..." Squat continued to spoil his mate, enjoying hearing his mate enjoying this. Under Squat's ministrations Drillbit was soon hard. Squat made himself submissive to his mate's needs. Drillbit gently took Squat and told him they were equals. Squat looked up, as no one had ever called him an "equal" before. "It's true and any time you ever want to take me or do anything just do it."

Squat then got an idea and he licked Bit's valve. Drillbit moaned in surprise. Squat licked more in prep for his own spike to go inside bit. "Oh Love…that feels sooo good…" Squat liked hearing the praise and continued a bit longer before starting to tease Drillbit's valve with the smaller bot's thick, stiff spike. "I want you..." Drillbit moaned.

"Does my big bot want a nice thick spike deep in his valve?" Squat asked seductively to his mate, prodding carefully.

"Fill me….I want your spike." Squat smiled and slid his thick, stiff spike inside his mate's hot, wet valve. Drillbit moaned as he was breached. Squat smiled as he realized it was his spike and him that was causing this bot to moan and no one else. "You feel so good in me..."

"And you feel…so good….around my sensitive spike" Squat stated as he thrusted in and out of his mate, taking Drillbit places he had never been before even though he was no virgin.

"I want no one but you..."

Squat smiled and continued his ministrations. "If need be, would you carry sparklings as well?" Squat asked, curious. He didn't intend to knock up his mate right now, but he wanted to see if they were even equal in this aspect, as Squat had heard many bots, once mated, one bot mostly became the bearer while the other was mostly the sire.

"I would my love." Squat smiled, and worked his mate over, not expecting what his mate was going to do next. "Baby...need you in every way."

"Tell me what you need baby" Squat stated as he hit a particular hot spot that no one else had ever hit deep inside Drillbit. Drillbit moaned louder and managed to say a spark merge, he would take the risk. Squat smiled and released his golden spark again, and waited for Drillbit to release his blue spark again. Drillbit released his spark knowing it was a fifty-fifty chance he would become sparked. Squat didn't look as the sparks connected, and though it was not the intention, Drillbit soon became sparked as well. Drillbit felt different but it didn't matter he was happy. "I love you" Squat said as he overloaded inside of Bit.

"And I love you" Drillbit managed and cried out in overload. Both soon fell into recharge, safely wrapped in one another's arms.

Elsewhere jazz, prowl and Onyx were snuggled up together, lazily caressing each other. Onyx was still a little hesitant, but he was slowly warming up to the other two. "We love you" they said.

"And I love you, I am just a little overwhelmed" Onyx stated as he enjoyed his mates touches.

"We understand, but you're loved and wanted" jazz said.

'Thanks, my loves' onyx stated in a moan as his stiff, thick spike stood up proudly in reaction to the touches.

Jazz and prowl smiled. "Can we help you with that?"

"Please, loves" Onyx begged.

"How do you want it?" Prowl asked. Onyx shrugged as he didn't know – he just knew he wanted to get off. "Love there must be something"

"I….I want…I want to take….someone's aft" Onyx finally got out.

"Does it matter whose?" Onyx shook his head. Jazz and prowl got on all fours presenting their afts to Onyx. Onyx saw the two and while he placed a dildo in Jazz's aft for now, he began to thrust in and out of Prowl's highly sensitive aft. Both moaned as they submitted to Onyx. Onyx, feeling their submission, became lovingly dominant toward both. Jazz and Prowl moaned.

"Both of you have been very bad bots" Onyx suddenly said, unaware that this was a game the two used to love to play with each other.

"We're such bad bots" they moaned. Onyx played with each of them, getting them to overload and overloading in both Jazz and Prowl's afts. They moaned happily.

"Thank you….thank you so much" Onyx said, once he could talk again.

"You're welcome baby and we loved you taking control." Onyx blushed a bit but kissed both his mates softly. They kissed back. They knew that they would have to approach keeper to see where he would assign them, even though they would have liked to stay on Cybertron, keeper could send them anywhere. "Do we want to get this over with?" Jazz asked.

"I suppose" onyx said. Prowl nodded. Together the three went to keeper having no idea where keeper would send them.

Keeper was surprised to see the three but he had an idea why they were here. "You three are here for your assignment, am I correct?"

They nodded. "Yes, we are" prowl said.

Keeper reviewed their files. "I am assigning you three to the base of the Prime with some travel duties to the base of the Medics on Earth" keeper stated in a way that would have made Optimus proud. The three managed to not sigh in relief. "I have assigned rooms for you on both bases, now you are dismissed" keeper stated. They thanked him and left. All three were excited and ran to tell onyx and prowl's parents first. They were in luck and found them together. Jazz told the good news to Optimus, mirage, flasher, red alert, and charger. They were all happy and hugged the three.

"You will have to let Ratchet, Bee, and dive know" Optimus reminded the three, planning on giving his son keeper a big hug for how he had done this. Jazz happily commed his family. Ratchet and his mates as well as Jazzmin and his mate were very happy with the arrangement.

Ratchet commed Optimus privately. "Keeper seems to have learned."

"He has, and I'm proud of him" Optimus said.

"Please thank him for me and my family" ratchet said.

"I will Ratchet" Optimus said.

"Thank you. Ratchet out." Optimus slipped out and went to see his son. Keeper was in his office but preparing to head home. Optimus knocked on the office door. "Come in" A very tired Keeper answered.

"Hello son" Optimus said. Keeper smiled as he knew this was a different sort of visit. "I'm proud of you" Optimus said going to his son.

"For what, dad?"

"The assignments you gave Jazz, Prowl and Onyx. You've made them and all the families happy."

Keeper smiled. "I may be stubborn but I do learn."

"So did I, eventually" Optimus said laughing.

"I'm on my way home; would you like to come with me and visit?" Keeper asked.

Optimus nodded. 'That would be nice." Keeper smiled and father and son soon headed out. Optimus commed and let mirage know. Mirage commed back that he would meet them there. "Your mother's going to join us" Optimus said. Keeper smiled even bigger as it was so rare to catch mom just popping in. They waited for mirage and the three of them continued on their way. Keeper hugged mirage tightly when the bot got there.

Mirage hugged back. "Hi baby"

"Hi Mom"

"You did a good thing today."

"Thanks, mom." Soon they were at the prime's quarters. Saber let them in. Saber had changed do much over the years and all of it good as he was much more confident and sure of himself now though he still occasionally struggled.

"Hello saber" Optimus said.

"Hi dad, please come in." They came in. Saber greeted all three with a hug but kissed keeper tenderly as a greeting as well.

Keeper kissed back. "We seem to be missing one mate."

"Kit will be home soon, he went to visit one of your kids that you had with Elita" saber stated to keeper. Keeper nodded.

Mirage noticed saber's big belly. "Have you been keeping something from us?" Mirage asked gently. Saber blushed. Keeper just smiled and laughed a bit as nothing ever seemed to get past his mother.

"I'm sorry" saber told mirage.

"It's ok, we haven't been around real recently" mirage said.

Saber nodded. "Medics were worried but everything seems to be going good."

"That is good to hear son" mirage said and Optimus nodded in agreement.

"Which reminds me I have an appointment tomorrow" saber said. Keeper looked at saber. "They want me to get frequent checkups."

"I wish you would have told me that, love' keeper said warmly to his mate.

"I thought I had"

"You're probably right. I probably forgot, as I often have too much on the processor" keeper stated kissing his mate gently.

Saber kissed back. "Will you go with me?"

"Absolutely. I was wondering why I had flasher covering for me tomorrow and now I remember' keeper stated. Saber had to smile even if Keeper didn't always remember at times, he was certainly better and tried hard. Saber smiled.

"You certainly seem to be doing better at taking time with your family, son" Mirage said.

"I do try mom, it's not always easy."

"I know that" Mirage said with a smile. Keeper smiled and hugged his mama. Optimus smiled as well, as Keeper hadn't exactly followed in his footsteps thanks to Optimus helping his son. Optimus and mirage stayed a bit longer before going home. It was good too, as Pincer was missing them.

Optimus and mirage both kissed pincer and hugged him. Pincer hugged them tightly. "Are you alright" Optimus asked.

"I just missed you two very much" Pincer stated. Optimus carried pincer to the couch. Mirage followed. Optimus settled pincer on his lap and mirage against him.

"You seem to be in a better mood, love" Mirage said to Pincer.

"Optimus and I had a talk." Mirage smiled, as he figured that that had been a good thing for the two of them, as he seemed to sense that Pincer had more of an issue with Optimus than the illusionist. Optimus held both his mates close.

Meanwhile, back on earth, Jazzmin was excited to learn that his son and his mates would be spending time on both worlds. He had been so sure he would have to go somewhere to see his son. Jazzmin hugged gray tightly. Gray wrapped his arms around Jazzmin. "He gets to come home and often" Jazzmin said.

"That's so wonderful."

"I know I am excited."

Gray smiled and kissed Jazzmin softly. "It will be nice having him home." Jazzmin nodded and soon kissed his mate deeply. Gray kissed back just as deeply. Jazzmin wanted more but wasn't sure if gray was ready. "What do you want my love?"

"You...in me" Jazzmin whispered.

"Where do you want me love?"

"My dripping valve"

"On your back or on your hands and knees?"

"On all fours" the seeker whispered.

"Then get into position my love." Jazzmin quickly slid into the position. Gray smiled and gently worked up his mate first. The seeker mewled. Gray smiled and kept it up. The seeker exposed his intimate areas and waited eagerly for more. Gray soon slid into his mate from behind. The seeker begged for more. Gray began to move gently. The seeker was hoping for babies but if gray didn't want them, that was ok too. "Shall we take the chance?" The seeker released his spark in an instant. Gray released his, not knowing if they would be successful or not. The two sparks met and the pairing was successful except for one minor detail - gray was sparked instead of Jazzmin. Gray kissed Jazzmin as they cuddled afterward. Jazzmin was happy to cuddle. "I Love you my seeker."

"And I you" the seeker stated before falling into recharge. Gray soon joined him.

Elsewhere, tracks was trying to raise the three that dash had created the protoforms for. He was trying to get them fed at the moment. Sparkler, the youngling, was helping out as best she could. Tracks was grateful. Ziplock still lived at home but that was because he had just had another episode where he had nearly died and sunrise visited but lived with his mate Greenleaf. Finally the three were fed and Tracks went to check on Ziplock.

Ziplock's close friend was there, doing her best to help while Ziplock was still in stasis lock. "Any change?" Tracks asked.

"He squeezed my hand today." Tracks smiled as that was a good sign. "I think he is doing better" Sharkbite said.

"I hope so, thank you for staying with him. You're about the only friend he has."

"You are welcome."

''Call if there is any more change, do you want some energon?"

"Please" Sharkbite said, "and will do." Tracks brought her energon and cleaned up around the home. Ziplock remained still but all were hopeful. Ziplock was in that in-between place – that place between life and death. It was only the presence of Sharkbite that kept Ziplock from crossing over. Every time Ziplock started away from life his friends voiced reached him begging him to stay. The friend didn't know it but Ziplock's spark was begging for the spark of this other bot, the friend who had been here and was continuing to be here. He wasn't strong enough to go back without help.

Sharkbite tried her best to use her spark to reach out to Ziplock. She had grown so close to him, but he had always pushed her spark away. She tried one more time and used her spark to reach his. Ziplock's chest slowly opened. Sharkbite released her spark and joined it to Ziplock's, hoping against all hope, this would be enough to save him. Ziplock stirred a little. Sharkbite pulsed love and guidance to Ziplock's aimless wandering in the unknown zone. "Please, come back to me" She gently whispered, but it came through loud and clear to Ziplock. Ziplock looked trying to find the voice. 'I love you, Ziplock, please come back" Sharkbite stated, continuing to talk and pulse, and hopefully guide Ziplock back to her. Ziplock tried to follow.

She wasn't sure why she was doing this, but she curled up next to Ziplock and talked and talk about her, her past, their fond memories, and anything and everything she could think of, including the sparklings he had sparked but had given up because he was too sick to care for them and they were thriving in their adopted homed. She rubbed his chest and kissed him softly. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Ziplock was scared and tried to reach her. Her spark reached out and touched and caressed his, guiding him back to her. She knew he was scared, but her voice was calm, warm and reassuring. Slowly Ziplock came to her voice. Sharkbite could sense it and did her best to make the way obvious to Ziplock. Ziplock reached for her even as shadow tried to pull him back. But Sharkbite's calling was stronger.

Ziplock grabbed hold of the light. And Sharkbite's strong spark pulled Ziplock back to the land of the living. Ziplock slowly onlined his optics. Sharkbite noticed and gently hugged Ziplock. He tried to speak. "Just relax, don't try to do too much. You've been out for nearly a month" Sharkbite said gently as she rubbed a cool cloth on his flushed faceplates. Ziplock nodded. Sharkbite carefully washed the bot up and made him comfortable before comming both Tracks and Zip, as well as Sunrise and Sparkler. Tracks and zip came quickly. "He just came back online" Sharkbite stated, though it was obvious that it had been a bit as Ziplock's chassis was shiny, but both could understand. They came and kissed their son's helm.

"Ma….ma?' Ziplock mumbled.

"I'm here baby" tracks said.

"I'm here too, son" Zip stated, and Ziplock smiled.

"We're happy you came back"

"So…dark…..cold" Ziplock stated with a shiver, describing the place he had been in limbo for the near month.

"We hope you never go back there"

"Me neither" Ziplock stated, wondering where Sharkbite had gone to. She had stepped out to use the refresher.

"She'll be right back."

Ziplock only sighed in relief once Sharkbite returned. "Sorry, love, I had to go to the refresher" she said softly. Ziplock nodded slowly. Sharkbite nuzzled Ziplock softly before sitting in the chair he had occupied for nearly all of the last month she had spent by Ziplock's side. Zip and tracks smiled and about then Ziplock's brother made it.

Sunrise, heavily sparked, made his way in. He had been worried sick about his brother and had almost lost his sparklings due to being so worried. Sunrise had learned to forgive his brother. "Nice to see you once again with us" Sunrise stated warmly.

"Hey..." Ziplock managed. Sunrise smiled, as it was obvious that Ziplock still remembered him. Ziplock soon tired after having been so drained. Sunrise and Zip soon left. Tracks stayed a bit longer while Sharkbite moved from her chair to into the berth next to Ziplock.

"Always had a feeling about you" tracks told her. Sharkbite smiled and snuggled closer to Ziplock. Ziplock was out and tracks left energon before leaving. Sharkbite soon followed. As he left, tracks smiled as he saw Ziplock's arm embrace Sharkbite and pull her towards him. Tracks joined his mate and son.

"Don't get me wrong mama, but I thought he was a goner for sure this time. I am excited he is going to remain online" Sunrise stated.

"I think we all were beginning to think that, I fear if it happens again even with Sharkbite I don't think Ziplock will live."

'But if I know Sharkbite, she will make sure that he never receives anything but the special energon he requires' sunrise stated. Tracks nodded but a part of him knew accidents could happen or bots could do it on purpose. "Most bots know that the bot who did this was sentenced to death by Keeper, I don't think anyone would be foolish enough to try it."

"But some bot from another base could do it accidentally."

'Mama, you have to realize that living life is risky, I could die tomorrow during sparking. You just have to trust Primus that he will keep Ziplock safe" Sunrise stated.

"I just worry about both of you."

"I know mama, but you have to let us be adults and fly on our own. Ziplock was doing well until the bot attempted to murder him out of spite and jealousy. You can't protect us from everything, much as you wish you could" sunrise stated. Zip smiled, as he couldn't believe his son, the one who had been so angry years ago, was so wise now.

"I think someone has grown up" zip said meaning it in a good way.

"Fader and keeper helped me a lot, dad" Sunrise stated, blushing that his parents had noticed.

"Good, I need to thank them."

"keeper helped by listening and providing what it felt like to be an oldest over a bunch of siblings, which helped me understand what Ziplock was kind of going through at times, while Fader helped me work through my issues and helped me accept that it was ok to be upset but that there were better avenues than bottling it up. I owe so much to them, and my mate Greenleaf" Sunrise stated.

"How is Greenleaf?"

'good but he is going to have a fit when he comes home and sees I am not there, as the medic put me on bed rest as I almost lost our sparklings" Sunrise stated.

"Oh son come on I'll take you home" zip said.

"I was so worried about Ziplock that I stressed out too much and almost lost the little ones, but I still have them, thanks to being kept in bed and not allowed to stress much. I know Greenleaf will get home soon. I just need to get their before I cause him worry" Sunrise stated.

"Then let me get you home and settled." Sunrise nodded and went with his father. Zip got his son home and comfortable and stayed with him. They managed to get him home and settled before Greenleaf came home. Zip greeted Greenleaf.

Greenleaf was a little curious as to what was going on. "It is nice to see you dad, but why are you here?" Leaf asked.

"Ziplock woke up" zip said smiling.

"Oh that is wonderful news" Leaf stated, and had figured out what had gone on. 'All you had do was call me and I would have understood love."

"Sorry" sunrise said.

'Nothing for you to be sorry about, love' Leaf stated.

"Are you mad?"

"No love" Leaf said, "as this was for family and this was important." And with that Leaf kissed his mate softly on the cheek. Sunrise kissed back.

Zip soon got ready to go. "Since you two are safe, my job here is done" Zip stated and headed home. Sunrise rested with his mate. Greenleaf rubbed the sparkling bump, happy that they hadn't lost the little ones.

A few hours later sunrise went into labor. He groaned in pain. Greenleaf was right there and got him to the med bay. Fader was there in the med bay when he saw sunrise come in. "He's sparking" Greenleaf said. Fader nodded and prepped, while his trainee watched. Greenleaf held his mate's hand. Sunrise tried not to swear as the pain increased. "Go ahead love" Greenleaf encouraged. Sunrise still wasn't comfortable swearing but he let a few things fly. Fader smiled and checked Sunrise's progress. The first sparkling was large and was getting stuck. Fader widened sunrise and reached in to help the sparkling even as he told sunrise to push. Soon the large femme came forth. She was not very happy and it showed. Fader smiled and had his assistant check the femme. Soon, the second sparkling was emerging. The first sparkling was found to be healthy.

"Femmes fine now push sunrise" Fader said. Sunrise strained as this one was also stubborn. Greenleaf encouraged him. Soon the mech was out. "Little mech" Fader said. They were all in for surprise as yet another mech, a third sparkling, came shooting out. Fader barely caught the little mech. He hadn't expected that. Thankfully that was the only surprise. "And a second mech" Fader said.

Leaf smiled as sunrise relaxed. Soon all three were with mom and dad. Sunrise smiled tiredly. "You were wonderful" Greenleaf said.

"Thank you." Leaf kissed his mate and they just held their children. "So precious"

"That they are."

"Thank you for this precious gift" sunrise said to his mate.

"You're welcome my love." Sunrise handed over the one he was holding and fell into a much needed recharge. Leaf smiled and soon the little ones were sleeping too. Fader smiled as things seemed to be going well for sunrise. Leaf stayed a little longer before going and telling the family. Ziplock was stronger today but still wasn't strong enough to get up and so Sharkbite was taking care of him when leaf came by. Leaf told the family the news. All were excited and relieved. "All will get to come home later"

"That is good" zip stated.

Leaf nodded. "The last one, the mech, was a surprise as he shot out of sunrise." Tracks smiled as he was that one when he was sparked - the unexpected last one. Leaf stayed a bit longer before leaving. And once he left, leaf headed back to the med bay. Leaf stayed until his little family could go home.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Skyfire was taking his and his mates' brood to the med bay. He kept them close and got all of them there. EMT smiled as he checked on the young ones. "How are they?"

"All are healthy."

Skyfire smiled. "Excellent." EMT dismissed the whole brood save one femme. Skyfire noticed and paused.

"I wanted to speak with her in private, but if she is ok with having you here, I am fine."

Skyfire looked to his daughter. "Honey?" The femme nodded. It was about time her mom learned the truth - this femme had been sleeping around. Skyfire sent the others home with the oldest leading the way. "What is it?"

"She is sparked" EMT said. Skyfire looked to his daughter. Barely able to keep his disappointment from showing.

"Bout time" she said, as she had so badly wanted sparklings.

Skyfire couldn't believe his audios. "You were trying to get sparked?"

"Mama, its part of my programming. I have been so horny for the last 10 days, I got so much lube in me I don't even know whose babies these would be, but I was hoping that that if I got sparked this feeling would go away" the femme stated. Her body had glitched and had given her a seeker heat cycle well before it normally happened. She wasn't ready for this as she was barely a youngling but now that she was sparked there was a danger that if they tried to remove the sparklings, she could die. The little femme had put herself in quite a predicament without even realizing it. Skyfire commed his mates to get their afts to the med bay. He didn't know how to deal with this. Starscream soon came down, as the other two were busy. Skyfire said what their daughter had said. Starscream swore and wished that this daughter wasn't so much like him.

"I can't deal with this Star" Skyfire said.

Starscream nodded and looked to his daughter. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because the last time I tried to tell you something that was important to me, you told me you didn't want to hear it" the femme spit back.

"That's when you get your mother to smack me'' Starscream said. "Do you have any idea what this means?"

"I tried to talk to you, mom, warp, TC, Rave, Darkwing, spanner, Bluefire, and Seaspan, but none of you wanted to talk to me. I think it's because I'm a femme" Shiner stated. "I don't know what it means. I tried talking to my older sisters even, but they said there was no way I could be feeling like that. Who was I supposed to turn to, Kryptonight or his brother Slugbug who actually listen?"

"Your sisters were right you shouldn't have felt this this soon, you had your first heat cycle"

"Oh, so now I am good enough to know this – after I am already freaking sparked!" She shrieked.

"You should have slagging told us this is what you were feeling, now you're sparked too early" Starscream snapped.

Kryptonight, who had come to the base to see his twin, heard the argument in the med bay. EMT was relieved, as only a seeker could safely stop another seeker argument. EMT's look screamed "help me" and Kryptonight came on. "Starscream, stand down. Shiner calm down. This isn't going to help anything" The seeker medic spoke with authority. Starscream growled but stopped. "Now can you, Shiner, tell me what is going on" Kryptonight asked calmly, knowing Starscream tended to overreact to anything and everything. Shiner told what was going on.

Kryptonight nodded as he listened and encouraged shiner to talk. Skyfire and Starscream were flabbergasted with just how much the seeker medic was able to get out of the young femme. "Shiner, I need to tell you something. What you have is a rare glitch that only femme seekers get where their programming skips a step and thinks they are ready to carry before they truly are. While it can be very hard to fatal if left untreated, if kept under the guidance of a medically trained seeker you could easily ride this out and be fine. Now whether you keep the babies or not is of no concern as of this point. My recommendation is that you come with me to my base on the moon where I can monitor you closely and watch you. I realize that this would put you far away from your family, but this is the best I can offer" Kryptonight stated in a non-judgmental manner and in a way that Skyfire and Starscream could understand it wasn't Shiner's fault.

"She can go" Skyfire said. Shiner looked at her mom, surprised that he was willing to let her go. Kryptonight nodded and then looked to Screamer. Starscream nodded.

"I will make regular reports and let you know her status and the status of the babies. And when it gets closer to sparking time, I will want you guys to talk with her about what to do with the sparklings, but until then, we will just worry about keeping her safe and healthy" Kryptonight stated, taking the femme with him. Skyfire rubbed his face, this was too much for him.

Kryptonight sighed and pulled the Shuttle aside privately. "Skyfire, sir. I can understand how you feel, as two of my daughters had this. One is still alive and well. The other didn't make it. We are raising the little ones she died to give life to, but part of the reason she lost her battle was that we didn't catch it soon enough. The second one we caught and we also caught your daughter's early. If you ever need a listening audio, you can always talk to me" the seeker medic stated. Skyfire nodded. After one more reassuring pat on the back, Kryptonight took the young femme with him. Skyfire and Starscream went home. They would now have to explain this to Warp and TC.

Skyfire sat in his chair when they got home. "I am glad she is now in Krypto's more than capable hands" Starscream stated. Skyfire agreed with that.

'Who is" warp asked. Skyfire sighed but told warp what was going on.

Warp and TC who had listened in nodded and understood. "That happened to one of the seeker trainees I had when I first became a con. No one was willing to listen to her or me and we ended up losing her and her two sons" TC stated with a shiver as he remembered the family dying in his arms.

"She's with Krypto now and will stay at his base."

"She couldn't be in a better place, as I know Krypto has trained a couple other seeker medics and is very well respected at the base he lives at. That and his connection to his twin Slugbug is uncanny and sometimes affords him knowledge that none of the rest of us know" Warp stated softly.

"He said when she gets closer we have to help her decide what to do about the sparklings"

"As it should be, as she isn't old enough to consent to her own medical treatments. And I think we will need to be better listeners to her" Starscream stated, a bit resigned about what had happened. He was glad that Krypto had been there, as Krypto was one of the few bots outside of his mates who knew how to cool Starscream off when he got that riled up. They all agreed.

Meanwhile, at the Base of Earth's Moon, the biggest base, Krypto and Shiner were just arriving. Hurricane was there to greet them. "Welcome home" hurricane said.

"It's good to be home love. This is shiner, she is going to be staying with us for a while" Krypto stated having already told hurricane everything over their bond.

"Welcome Shiner."

"Thank you" she replied, shocked at how warm the oversized copter bot was.

"Come let's get you settled." She followed them nervously and stuck close to them. The bots in the base were friendly. "Must be your first time away from home" hurricane said to the femme.

"It is" She said.

"Fear not, all are welcome here" hurricane stated. "And if anyone bothers you tell one of us." She nodded in understanding. They got her home and settled in.

"Just so you are aware, because of your age and your condition, you will remain with us in our quarters. We will be your parents for the time being" Krypto stated firmly yet gently. Shiner nodded. "We aren't going to tell you how to live your life. We just want to keep you and those little ones safe."

"Yes sir." Hurricane helped her while Krypto returned to the med bay, hoping all was as he left it. Thankfully it was.

At home, hurricane was warm and gentle with shiner. "Would you like to help with the sparklings?"

"If I am allowed to, sir" Shiner stated respectfully as she didn't know these two warm bots as well as she knew her own parents.

"Of course little one." And with that, Shiner joined in helping out. Hurricane taught her this and that. Shiner learned quickly. Soon it was meal time for everyone. Shiner took her energon and sat alone, because that was what she was used to at home. Hurricane felt bad for her, but he wasn't going to allow this. "Sorry, shiner, in this household, we all eat together."

"But..."

"No buts"

Shiner nodded and was going to say something about Krypto not being there, when the bot ran in and joined them. The seeker wouldn't be there for long, but he would be there for a bit. "Right on time" hurricane said handing his mate a cube.

'Thank you love. I can't stay long, as the med bay is busy. This is the only break I will probably get tonight before I come home, but I am glad I could make it" Krypto stated.

"I want you to take it easy."

"Don't worry too much love, as unless we have something major happen tonight, I will be home on time" Krypto stated, having the luck of things not going the opposite way he stated them.

"I always worry."

Krypto nodded and was soon off again, after having helped fed and taken care of the sparklings. This was so different from her real family, Shiner felt a bit out of place. The biggest thing that helped was that some of the sparklings and Krypto were seekers. A few hours later, Krypto returned from being in the med bay. He was now off for a few days, though on call for a medical emergency. "Cleanser bath is ready" hurricane said. Krypto headed right for it, not wanting to go anywhere near his precious little ones who were still in a special part of the quarters without cleansing his metallic skin.

And while Krypto headed off, Shiner asked, "What's going on?" Hurricane explained about the sparklings in the special area. "He keeps so busy, how do you two get any time for each other?" Shiner asked Hurricane.

"We set time."

"This controlled chaos is so different from what I am used to" shiner stated.

"Each family tries their best it's all any can do."

"Ours is just a free for all" Shiner stated.

"Shiner, I know your mother does the best he can considering everything he's been through"

"Yeah but Larry, Curly, and Moe need to help out more" Shiner stated, referring to the trine.

"They are still your fathers, and they do try."

'they certainly don't' try very hard as mom is always so tired and I often get ignored" Shiner stated.

"Shiner what do you know of your parents past"

"Nothing, they won't talk to me" Shiner stated. Hurricane sat Shiner down and told her about her parents including the seekers being former cons and Skyfire's eventual death and rebirth. "I barely remember mama's death but no one ever told me what was going on" Shiner stated, tears in her optics. Hurricane held her. Shiner appreciated that there was someone there to comfort her.

"Your parents do love you"

'They say it a lot, but they never show it' Shiner stated, still crying.

Hurricane asked her questions that seemed odd. "Anything like that ever happen?"

She answered the questions to the best of her ability. She told of the time she had been left outside, the time she had been left at Skyfire's funeral and Mirage had picked her up and several other instances where she had been left out and not taken care of very well.

"Now think of the opposite times"

She spoke of her mama teach her to walk and talk and of her uncles Rave and Darkwing teaching her to fly.

"Did you ever ask where your fathers were?"

"I did, but I was told they were busy, they were with the boys, or they were drunk' Shiner stated. Hurricane showed her things her fathers had done to make things better for everyone. Shiner was surprised as she had no idea her fathers were like that. She showed what they were like now, and Hurricane wasn't exactly impressed. The trine did their best but they were getting old.

"You know, you can show them how you'd like them to parent you rather than avoiding them" Hurricane stated. Shiner looked at hurricane. Hurricane explained and Shiner nodded.

Soon all the young ones were asleep and Hurricane gently pulled Shiner aside and began to rub her wings as he could tell it had been awhile since they had been rubbed. He was gentle, the same way he was with all his sparklings and his mate. Shiner melted. "You need to tell someone when you need this. You have obviously gone too long without having your wings "tuned" as my mate and I say" Hurricane said gently. Shiner nodded slowly. Hurricane soon finished and then shooed Shiner to bed. She normally didn't go to bed this early, but with the wing rubbing, she was soon tired and deep in recharge. Hurricane smiled and did his final check. Kryptonight soon joined his mate. Hurricane kissed Krypto gently.

"How is she doing?" Krypto asked. Hurricane shared what he had learned. Krypto shook his head. "She also didn't see how much each of her father's sacrificed for her and her siblings, but the children rarely see from the parents' point of view until they are older. She is still a youngling. We will just do our best to help her" Krypto stated. Hurricane agreed.

Meanwhile, back at the trine's quarters, all the sparklings of various ages learned of why Shiner was no longer at home for the time being. Some were shocked while others didn't care. They were asked why they didn't care. 'well, she brought this on herself" they said, not quite understanding that Shiner didn't decide on this – this was a glitch in her programming that was very rare and could kill her if she wasn't carefully monitored.

''She didn't she has a glitch and this glitch could very well kill her." Those who had said the comment were aghast, as they didn't realize it was that bad. "Your sister didn't want this." They nodded and sighed, as they hadn't been very helpful to her during her plight. She had come to them and they had brushed her aside. "You're going to apologize."

"How can we, when she isn't even here at the time being?" they asked.

"Comms darlings, that's what they're for"

"But don't comm now, as if I know Krypto and his family, they are in bed. And don't be surprised if she doesn't respond warmly to you, at first, as she might still be angry and hurt" warp stated. They nodded. Warp and Skyfire noticed that even their mates Starscream and TC nodded, as they knew they needed to make things up to shiner as well.

"Clean up and to bed." No one argued and all headed to bed. Skyfire was exhausted. Warp helped Skyfire get to bed. "Thanks warp...I haven't been feeling good."

"When was the last time you checked into the med bay, as usually when you don't feel good you either have a virus or are sparked" warp asked gently.

"I'm not even sure"

"Well, come morning, you and I are going to the med bay' warp stated.

Skyfire nodded. "Okay warp."

Come the next day, Skyfire was still feeling under the weather and Warp left TC and Starscream with the little ones while he took Skyfire to the med bay. The medic greeted them and asked how he could help. 'My mate isn't feeling well, and in the past that only meant one of two things – he has a virus or he is sparked. Could you check him out for me?" warp asked.

The medic nodded and scanned. "It's a really nasty virus."

"Please do whatever you have to as I don't want to lose him….again" warp stated. The medic isolated Skyfire and got to work. Skyfire didn't like being alone, but he also realized that this was for the best and let the medic do what he needed to do.

Skyfire was being treated but had to stay for days. Warp came to visit often, having to wash when he came in and when he left. Starscream came to visit a few times, as did TC, but it was Warp who kept Skyfire going. The virus was hitting Skyfire's systems hard. "We are all pulling for you" warp stated during one of his visits.

"I'm trying warp..." Skyfire said weakly.

"What can I do to help you?' warp asked, wanting to do anything to help Skyfire.

"I don't know...I'm so weak warp."

Warp thought about a few things. "I think someone needs to feel more love" Warp stated and he pulsed a strong pulse to fire, which helped Skyfire felt better. Warp sent a comm to his other trine brothers and mates and got them to pulse love. Starscream and TC hadn't realized that Skyfire was so weak, and they pulsed strong signals of love. The love helped but he was still weak. Krypto got word of Skyfire's illness and asked shiner to pulse love to her mother. Shiner wanted to know what was wrong. Krypto spoke with his brother fader in hopes to help shiner. Fader couldn't tell specifics but said Skyfire had a severe viral infection. It was bad was all fader could tell him. Krypto thanked his brother and told shiner. Shiner started pulsing love.

Skyfire felt the small but powerful love from the daughter who had distanced herself from her family. Skyfire smiled a little. Warp noticed the smile. "Shiner..." Skyfire said. Warp wore a puzzled look on his face. "I feel her love…"

Warp smiled. "Guess she isn't as lost as we thought"

"I hope not…" Skyfire said.

"Krypto and his family will keep her safe" warp stated.

"I know they will…"

"And I think they will be good for her."

Skyfire nodded. "I'm sorry….I'm exhausted love…"

"Rest, I'll visit another time." Skyfire was soon out. Warp left and the next time Skyfire woke, Starscream was there.

"Sorry for not visiting more" star stated.

"It's okay Star...I know you love me..." Star felt even more ashamed. "I Love you, my star…"

"And I love you with all my spark just like I love our other mates"

"I know my star..." Skyfire said a small smile on his face. To see that smile meant so much to star. "You're still a stubborn aft...but you're my stubborn aft."

"Takes one to know one" star said lovingly.

"That it does...my star..."

"Shiner pulsed love" fire stated.

"That's good, maybe she can forgive us."

"And learn that the world doesn't revolve around her." The mates agreed on that. "I know she's harder on you, warp and TC' Skyfire said.

"That's because we haven't always been the best of fathers. Heck it was TC's brothers who taught her to fly"

"But I know what the three of you were doing, trying to make things better for everyone"

"But until she sees that, it won't matter to her."

Skyfire nodded. "I hope she realizes it soon"

"Me too." Skyfire managed to stay awake for a bit before he got tired again. "Rest love" star stated. Skyfire nodded and was soon out again. Starscream, once away from sky, commed Krypto for an update.

"She's adjusting, how's Skyfire?'

"Weak but stable"

"That's good to hear" Krypto said.

"I hope shiner isn't giving you any trouble"

"She's fine just not used to how we do things here."

"I see."

"We're going to do everything we can Star"

"I know. We trust you"

"Keep us updated on Skyfire"

"Will do, Starscream out."

Krypto gave the update one Skyfire. Shiner wanted to be with her mom but due to circumstances, she couldn't be. "He's stable, that's a good thing" Krypto said.

"This is all my fault" shiner stated.

"It's not your fault he has a virus."

"But I caused him to much stress and made him more vulnerable"

"Honey, he loves you."

"I know...but I should treat him better"

"Well when he is able to travel and comes here when you're further along, you can start then."

"Yes sir" shiner answered.

"Now come to the med bay with me for an exam."

"Yes sir." Krypto sat her down on a berth and started scanning. The triplets were doing well but there was a suspected fourth that made shiner's condition even more delicate.

"Alright honey you have three but there might be a fourth." Shiner just sighed, she didn't think she had a right to be happy about all of this. "Talk to me, Shiner."

"I don't feel like I can be happy about all of this"

"Why not?"

"Because this wasn't my choice and I feel like I have no say. I had no control over the glitch and my parents get to decide what happens to the sparklings. What is there to be happy about other than I just happen to still be alive?" She asked, showing wisdom from beyond her years.

"I want you to share all of this with your parents."

"What's it matter? They won't listen anyway" shiner stated.

"You would be surprised but you have to step up"

"I just think mama doesn't need to worry about this right now, as he is sick enough as is and I don't think anyone else would listen without mama there" Shiner stated.

"Have faith in your parents."

"It is so hard to…" Shiner stated.

"I know Shiner but you will have to have faith." She nodded, as she would try. "Things will become clearer as you get older." She just nodded, not sure if she had anything appropriate to say or add. ''Come, home with you, for rest and energon." Shiner nodded. She had no idea that while at this new base, she would meet her future sparkmate. Krypto walked her part of the way. "Can you make it the rest of the way?"

'Yes sir, and thank you" shiner stated. Krypto smiled, as his mama Mirage had been right about one things, manners were so much more pleasant to deal with than bots who had no manners.

"Remember, rest and energon" he said before sending her on her way. Shiner nodded and headed on her way. While on her way back, though, she bumped into a strange bot.

"Oh I'm sorry are you alright?" The mech asked.

"I…I think so" She responded as he helped her up and then she gasped and moved back in shock, as this new bot was bigger than her and scared her a bit. She feared he would take advantage of her.

"Please I mean you no harm my name is Loki." She still was a bit nervous, as this wasn't her base, and she wasn't familiar with many of the bots on the base, as she had only been here several days. "Are you certain you're alright?" Loki asked.

'I…I just need….need to get home" She stated, not really wanting to talk to this bot, but she was so flustered, she had lost her way.

"Who do you live with?"

"H…Hu…Hurricane" Shiner stated, and that sent chills down Loki's spinal unit, as Krypto was very protective of those under his roof.

"Please let me get you home." Shiner nodded, as she didn't see any other choice. Loki walked her there and knocked on the door. Hurricane opened the door and his imposing figure made Loki just slightly nervous. "H...hurricane I accidentally bumped into the little one and I brought her home"

Hurricane nodded slowly and let shiner in. "Thank you. Your service is no longer required" hurricane stated firmly. Loki nodded and left quickly. Hurricane closed the door and asked if that mech had bothered or harmed shiner at all.

"He didn't hurt me, he apologized for bumping into me. He scared me, he's so big"

Hurricane relaxed. "Loki means no harm but I don't want other bots thinking that they can do anything to you while you are under our care."

"I was scared he was going to."

"You are safe as Krypto's rep of protecting his family is legendary around here, and right now that includes you." Shiner nodded. Loki was still a little shaken as he feared Krypto, having pissed the bot off before for something that wasn't even Loki's fault. He grabbed energon and hid. Hurricane commed his mate to let the seeker know what had happened.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine but his size scared her a bit" hurricane replied.

"Well, she is small."

"She hasn't grown into her form yet" hurricane stated.

Krypto agreed. "Keep her at home, love."

"Will do." Krypto went back to work.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, saber and kit were watching over some of their younglings. Saber rubbed his back after setting one of them down. "You don't really pick up younglings, saber, or you'll kill your back struts" kit said gently.

"My backs been bothering me."

"Well ya are carrying keeper's sparklings and he's a big bot. Sit and relax a bit." Saber eased down and sat. Several of the younglings went over to help saber.

"Thank you darlings" saber said. Keeper soon came in the room to check on how all were doing.

"Saber's back is hurting" kit said told him.

"Shouldn't be too long before they come then as that is when this always happens" keeper stated.

Kit nodded. "I made him sit down." It wasn't more than a few minutes more before saber cried out in pain.

He whimpered as pain moved through him. Keeper commed the medic. The medic said to get him to the med bay as they didn't want to take any chances. Keeper scooped the seeker up while kit kept the younglings and such from panicking. Saber was whimpering in pain. Keeper managed to get his mate to the med bay in time. The medic rushed over. Keeper was there for support. Saber gripped keeper's hand as he tried pushing.

The seeker jet was having difficulty because these sparklings were so big. The medic decided that it would be best to open saber up. Saber was scared but he was glad keeper was there. Saber was opened and soon a large mech jetling was removed. Keeper could see that this "little" one clearly had inherited his size. Keeper, however, was focused on his mate first and then he would take a look at the sparklings. Not long after another large mech was removed this one was a grounder. Keeper felt so bad for his mate and hoped he was soon done. The last was removed and it too was a mech this one being a seeker.

Keeper could see that the sparklings appeared fine and so he worried about his mate. The medic closed saber up and checked him over. "He's alright and so are the sparklings." Saber was exhausted. Keeper relayed the news to kit and then stayed with his sleeping mate. Kit relayed to Optimus and mirage the news. Both were happy and sent their congratulations. Saber was out for a good few hours.

But keeper was still there when saber woke. "Keeper…" Saber managed.

"Hi Love"

"Did I spark?"

"You did...three very large sparklings"

"Are they ok?"

"They are love...they are. Are you feeling ok?" Keeper asked.

"Drained...sore..." saber said.

"Rest, love. You deserve it" Keeper stated softly nuzzling his mate, knowing Kit was feeling a bit overwhelmed with being left alone with all the "sparklings." Saber nodded drifting off. And seeing that Saber was ok and sleeping, Keeper went to help his other mate. Kit was glad to see keeper. Keeper came in and the first thing he did was punish those who had made things difficult for Kit or who had misbehaved. Kit was grateful. The sparklings and younglings who had been punished were surprised, as they didn't realize that divide and conquer wasn't possible with the three adults working together. Kit smiled a bit.

'Are you doing ok, love?" Keeper asked Kit, a bit worried.

"I'm just a bit tired, they tried to divide and conquer."

Keeper shook his head. "They will learn eventually that that doesn't work."

Kit nodded. "But until they do its tiring."

"I agree love"

"Do you mind taking over?" Kit asked.

"Not at all" Keeper stated. "Go see the new sparklings." Kit nodded and kissed keeper before going. Keeper smiled, kissed back, and kept a sharp optic on the young ones while Kit made his way down to the med bay. Kit made it to the med bay and saw the sparklings. They were gigantic! Kit felt bad for saber having to spark the "little" ones.

"Not….your fault" came a sluggish soft response to the unspoken comment.

"Oh honey rest" kit said gently.

"Missed…..you" Saber stated, with a tired smile.

"I missed you too love, I'm proud of you." Saber had a tired smile on his faceplates. "Rest, I'll sit with you." Saber smiled again and then fell into recharge. Kit smiled and sat.


	66. Chapter 66

Meanwhile, Snowseeker and Shifter finally had their own place and were raising their first set of sparklings while Shifter was once again sparked. Shifter rubbed his slightly swollen bump. Snowseeker rubbed the bump as well and kissed his mate, happy that they were expecting more, and their little ones were excited as well. Shifter returned the kiss. The little femmes longed to join in the hug and kiss as they were very affectionate. "Snow could you?" Shifter asked. Snow nodded and scooped the three small seekerling femmes up and allowed them to join in the hugging and kissing.

Soon shifter needed to sit. Snowseeker placed the little femmes down and though slightly small, they helped their daddy sit mommy down onto the soft couch. "Thank you, darlings." The little femmes giggled and then snuggled next to their mother. They squeaked a bit in protest when Snow moved them but were happy when they realized he was just moving them so he could sit next to shifter while they could still snuggle up. Shifter smiled a bit.

"I have to admit, I never thought we'd be at this place now. And to be honest, we owe a lot to Mirage" Snow stated, having started calling him mirage once he learned he was adopted.

"You know you don't have to call him Mirage he is still your mother even if not by data"

"I know, I guess I am just still reeling from the way I learned I was found and adopted' Snow said.

"But if it hadn't been for him we wouldn't be together"

"That is true, and we wouldn't have had a place to stay while we were too young to live on our own' Snow stated.

"He's your mom"

"You're right, love" Snow stated.

"So will you stop calling him mirage?"

"Yes, I will start once again calling him mom" Snow stated.

"Good, I never stopped"

Snow kissed his mate. "I don't know what I ever did to earn your spark or have mom and dad adopt me, but whatever it was, I am glad it happened."

"So am I" Shifter said kissing back. Snow held his mate closer and smiled as the three little femmes snuggled up to them. Shifter smiled too he hoped the little femmes stay just as sweet as they were now.

Elsewhere, Frenzy was enjoying his family, as Nosecone and Bomber had given the cassette several sparklings already. "How are you feeling loves" He asked his mates.

"Tired" Bomber said, as he had had a long day. Nosecone didn't answer, as he was horny as hell since he was carrying. Frenzy went and drew a bath for bomber. Bomber now was happy with his family. He hadn't at first, but when he realized Frenzy really did love them both, he was glad Mirage had assigned them to frenzy.

Frenzy got bomber soaking. "Do you mind me taking care of Cone?"

"No, as Cone needs your attention. I should be good in here, as long as I can go to bed after this" Bomber stated.

"Of course" frenzy said.

Nosecone was sitting on the couch, his swollen abdomen showing clearly. He was due within weeks, and he was horny as hell. Frenzy went to him and rubbed his belly. Nosecone moaned in need, though quietly, as he wasn't sure if Frenzy was just teasing him or was going to actually take him tonight. "Calm, I'm going to take you." Nosecone nodded, not saying anything, as he had needed some interfacing for a few days, but Frenzy had been busy and Bomber had refused, due to being sick and tired. "Can you make it to the berth?" Nosecone shrugged, he could but he didn't want to move much, as he was somewhat comfy. "Talk to me?"

"I don't know what you want me to say…" Nosecone replied, feeling that he had been ignored for the last week.

"What's wrong?" That was a small question, but Nosecone had a hell of an answer as he told everything he had been feeling over the past week – about feeling ignored, left horny, Bomber was sick and everything else. Needless to say, Frenzy was shocked. "Oh love you know you just have to say something."

"How can I say anything when no one listens?" Nosecone asked, a mood swing obviously hitting the bot.

Frenzy gently kissed nosecone and gently caressed him. "Easy my love"

"Easy for you to say, you aren't ready to spark in a few weeks" Nosecone stated.

"You know I can't" frenzy said and got nosecone on his side and rubbed him.

"I know, but I just wish….you'd spend a little more time with me, and not just in my tape deck" Nosecone stated.

"I will honey I promise." Nosecone finally smiled. "There now that's better" frenzy said gently working him up. Nosecone mewled. Frenzy smiled.

"I love you…' Nosecone whispered.

"I love you too now enjoy." Nosecone nodded and allowed himself to enjoy this. Frenzy was soon taking his mate. Bomber smiled as he could sense nosecone felt better. Frenzy made sure nosecone was satisfied. It took a bit but soon nosecone was satiated and felt much better. Frenzy fed him and told him to rest. Nosecone snuggled up to his mate. Frenzy held him. Bomber got himself out of the bath and into bed. Frenzy pulsed love to him. Bomber, content, pulsed love back as he slept. Frenzy smiled and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, in another quarters, Slick was watching over the sparklings while Skyline was busy, off somewhere else and sparked. Slick wasn't happy about this, but there was little he could do, as Skyline wasn't always the most "forward thinking" bot sometimes. He did love his mate but he needed help. Slick and Skyline usually had such a good relationship, but Skyline was acting strange and no matter what Slick did, Skyline didn't want to seem to listen. Slick was at his wits end and commed his mom. Sunny came as quickly as he could to help his son.

Sunny was shocked at how overwhelmed his son was. "Where is your mate, baby?" Sunny asked gently.

"I don't know he doesn't listen to me lately mama." Sunny wasn't happy about that, but said nothing as he went to help out just like Mirage had taught him. When the sparklings were tended to slick just curled up with his mama who held him close and rubbed his wings. It was just then that Skyline showed up. Sunny looked up seeing skyline. Skyline hung his head as he knew he had done wrong again. "Skyline please sit and talk to me."

"I'm sorry, love. I know I should have told you. I keep having strange impulses I can't control. I know I am sparked, but no matter how hard, I can't seem to shake them unless I do as the impulses say. So far they haven't been bad, but I fear they could get worse" Skyline stated, not sure if he was truly welcome to sit on the couch with his mate and his mate's mother. Skyline felt horrible and it showed.

Sunny got skyline to sit. "Why haven't you told me this before?" Slick asked.

"Because it was only today when I pieced together all the bizarre things I have done that I realized this. Before I just thought it was random glitch, but I think something else is going on now, and I'm scared" Skyline stated. Slick called for a medic. Skyline just cried, unsure what else to do. Slick moved and held his mate. The medic soon came, and Fader scanned over the panic-stricken jet. Skyline just let the medic do so.

"What's the verdict?" Sunny asked Fader.

"Looks like a virus." Skyline just felt crushed as the last thing he needed was a virus while he was sparked. "Don't worry we can help" the medic said. That made skyline feel better. ''Come let's get you to the med bay." Skyline shivered a bit, but went. Sunny pushed slick to go on he would stay.

Slick kissed his mamas cheek and went with his mate. Nervous, skyline clung to his mate. Slick knew this wasn't like skyline. "I've got you, I'm right here." That made skyline feel better. Soon they were in the med bay and skyline on a berth. Skyline was still nervous and both fader and slick knew that skyline wasn't ever like this. "Love is there something else you're not telling me?" Skyline didn't know what to say. He knew this wasn't like himself but he couldn't stop it. Slick just caressed his helm gently. Skyline enjoyed the touches from his mate, they seemed to calm him. "Just relax" Slick said. Skyline nodded, but the virus was wreaking havoc with his systems. "Faders going to help you" Slick soothed. Skyline nodded. Fader got to work on the sparked bot. But Skyline suddenly had a strange reaction - he yelled and screamed while his body shook and thrashed about. This wasn't going as smoothly as Fader had hoped and even Slick was freaked out and worried. "You have to save him" Slick managed.

Fader wasn't shaken as he carefully sedated the bot. "Slick, please, calm yourself. This is merely the virus reacting to what is going to happen. It has him in a death grip. I am giving him the strongest antivirus that I can give while he is sparked. There is a chance we could lose the sparklings, are you ok with that?" Fader asked calmly. He didn't like this any better, but panicking would do nothing but make things worse.

"Save him" slick said.

Fader nodded and worked hard. He set up the nasty Antiviral software that would remove this virus, and no one knew it, but Primus was watching over the little ones and keep them safe. Fader monitored the sedated bot. It took many hours that felt like days but soon, the virus was removed and eradicated form Skyline's systems. "He will be sedated for a will longer while he recovers and we allow his self-repair to take over. The virus is gone and…miraculously the sparklings are safe" fader stated. "He is weak, but stable." Slick sobbed in relief. Skyline, though out of it, pulsed a strong loving pulse to his mate. It was a "fear not, I will not leave you, my love" type pulse.

"I love you" slick said. Skyline was fighting. He wasn't going to give up as his family needed him. He wasn't quite strong enough to fight the sedative, but he wasn't going to give up either. "I'm with you love." Knowing pulses came across the bond, and though sedated and out of it, Slick could tell his mate was back to normal. "Rest my love." And with that, Skyline fell into recharge, and began the true process of healing.

Slick stayed for a time before returning to his mama. Sunny had asked for help and mirage had come over. Slick soon made it. The sparklings were asleep and sunny was curled up with mirage. Slick joined in the cuddling. Mirage smiled as he could feel sunny was happy. Sunny held his son's hand. Slick could feel the love and he could see why mirage meant so much to his mom. Slick snuggled and drifted.

Skyline slowly recovered in the med bay. Slick split his time between home and the med bay. Mirage and sunny helped out as they could as did all of their mates. Slick couldn't wait to have his mate home. It would happen soon as skyline was improving by leaps and bounds. Slick would smile when he was told that. Skyline was his normal calm, strong presence, even as he healed. His soft, even voice something Slick had been wanting to hear for so long. "I love you" slick said.

"And I you, my precious" Skyline stated, sounding pretty much back to normal.

"I cannot wait to have you home."

"Fader says I ought to be strong enough and healthy enough to go home in a couple days. I can't wait to be home with you and the babies" Skyline stated, his soft spoken tone making Slick shiver with anticipation and a bit of need.

"We all miss you"

"I'm trying to heal as fast as I can, but my systems don't want to listen to me" Skyline quipped, his sense of humor having returned. Slick laughed softly. Skyline laughed as well, his optics sparkling – he was back to being the bot Slick knew and loved.

"Naughty bot."

"No not naughty…..sparked" Skyline stated.

"Horny bot"

"Can you blame me?" Skyline asked pseudo-innocently. Slick smiled and kissed his mate. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened before the virus was cleaned out of my systems" Skyline said after the kiss.

"Forgiven" slick said.

"I don't deserve you" Skyline stated.

"Yes you do." Skyline smiled, as he had always found it such a blessing that Slick had chosen him. "Rest love." Skyline nodded and soon fell into recharge again. Slick asked Fader when his mate could come home.

"If strong enough, he can go home tomorrow, if not it will be the next day" Fader stated. Slick nodded.

The next day, Skyline was much stronger and was finally able to head home to his mate and to his babies. Slick came and happily escorted his mate home. Skyline was still a tiny bit weak, but once home, the sparklings flocked to the bot. They had missed mama. 'Oh my precious babies." The two little ones clung tightly to mommy. "Mommy loves you." Slick smiled as finally his family was back together. He got energon for everyone. Skyline rested on the couch. He was still recovering, but now at least, he could recover his last little bit at home, surrounded by those he loved. Slick gave him energon and fed their babies.

Skyline hoped that once he refueled, he would be more ready to interface with his mate, as his systems were craving it. Slick fussed over skyline. Skyline didn't care for it but he knew it made slick feel better. Slick kissed skyline softly. Skyline moaned. "Drink your energon." Skyline did, but his systems needed his mate. "When your properly refueled baby." Skyline drank the energon. Slick soon got the sparklings down. Skyline was soon ready. "Here or our berth?"

"The berth please." Slick picked his mate up and carried him to bed. Skyline blushed and enjoyed this. Slick laid him down and started to work him up. Skyline enjoyed the touches. Slick took his time getting Skyline ready. Skyline moaned. Slick kissed him and worked him. Skyline opened his plating. Slick started to lick the presented valve. Skyline shivered in pleasure. Slick smiled mentally. If this felt this good now, skyline couldn't wait for more. Slick soon positioned his mate and entered him. Skyline moaned. Slick waited then began moving. "Take me...please baby" skyline begged. Slick began to thrust at a steady pace. Skyline moaned and mewled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Slick continued thrusting. "Rub my bump..." begged skyline. Slick nodded and began rubbing. Skyline shivered in even more intensely. He was pleasure shot.

Slick smiled. "Overload when you're ready." It didn't take long before skyline overloaded three times. Slick soon overloaded.

"Thank you so much slick" skyline stated.

"You're welcome love"

"You have no idea how much I needed that"

"I can imagine, do you need energon?" Skyline shook his head and just enjoyed being in his mate's arms. Slick just held Skyline. Skyline soon fell into recharge, happy to finally be home. Slick smiled and soon joined him in sleep.

Elsewhere, Grimlock was just enjoying time with Soundwave. The two no longer had any sparklings to worry about, at least for the time being as most of their little ones were bonded or had moved to other bases. They enjoyed this time where it was just the two of them. Soundwave kissed Grimlock lazily. "Wave still pretty" Grimlock stated.

"Grimlock still handsome" Soundwave said. Grimlock nuzzled the boom box. He felt so lucky to have caught the bot. But they were interrupted by the coming in of their third mate, Blaster, who wanted some love and attention as well. Soundwave moved so blaster could join them. Grimlock smiled, as now that Blaster was young and such, he kept the berth life fun and fresh. Blaster joined them in the berth.

"Love Blaster too" Grimlock stated and nuzzled the bot while growling lowly.

"And I love you both" he said. Grimlock sensed more, but he didn't say anything. He could sense Blaster was in heat, but neither Soundwave nor Grimlock were ready for more sparklings just yet. Soundwave felt it and wanted to sigh. Blaster, young and emotional, felt like he was ready to cry, as he feared that they really didn't love him since they refused to help him in his need. Grimlock tried to calm the bot down, but it didn't seem to work. Soundwave pulsed love, they would help him they just didn't want more sparklings right now. Blaster didn't understand until he remembered in his spark that they were older, just like him even though he was a returned spark. And then he understood.

"We do love you" Soundwave said. That made Blaster feel better. "Do you still want to face?" Blaster nodded. Soundwave let Grimlock start. Grimlock started by using his long metallic tongue and teasing Blaster's neck cables. Blaster moaned. Grimlock teased Blaster's groin plating while Soundwave began to work on Blaster's backside. Blaster moaned and mewled. Grimlock was gentle and loving as was Soundwave as they continued. Blaster enjoyed everything they did to him. Grimlock used his large stiff spike to tease Blaster's dripping valve.

"Please..." blaster moaned. Grimlock soon slid into blaster's valve while Wave slid into Blaster's aft. Blaster moaned loudly. Wave rubbed Blaster's spike as the two bots thrusted in and out of the younger bot. Blaster moaned and pushed back and forth. Wave and Grimlock made sure their third mate felt nothing but pleasure. Soon blaster was close to overloading.

"Mate come when ready" Grimlock growled. It didn't take Blaster much longer and he overloaded with a cry. Grimlock and Wave soon followed.

"Better?" Soundwave asked.

"Much better" blaster stated. Soundwave stretched a bit. Blaster soon fell into recharge. Primus snickered a bit, as Grimlock and Wave may have gotten away with this for now but before blaster got out of his receptive phase he would be sparked. Soundwave kissed Grimlock and said he needed to go soak as his joints bothered him. Grimlock nodded as blaster snuggled into the dinobot. Soundwave was soon in the hot oil. His joints felt better but he didn't feel or sense that Primus was youthening him just like primus had kind of done to Grimlock. He stayed in the oil a bit longer sighing a bit.

He was starting to feel needy as well. Not as a carrier but he had a new desire to sire and he knew Grimlock would go along with him. He couldn't explain why he was suddenly feeling that way it bothered him a bit. But he couldn't stop it either as it soon consumed him. Soundwave tried to shake it off but it did no good. And it only grew as he got closer to his two mates. Soundwave gripped the door frame. Problem was Grimlock smelled the hormones and was soon filled with the same desire. "I can't stop myself..." Soundwave said knowing Grimlock heard him.

"Me neither. Primus at work" the dinobot stated as optics changed to the way they looked when he was ready to interface for sparklings.

"Why does he want us to have more...?" Soundwave wondered aloud.

"Maybe it time blaster have more" Grimlock replied and blaster woke up at hearing his name. A part of Soundwave wanted to say they were too old but he knew it was only him. "Wave look hot" the dinobot moaned. A part of Soundwave wanted to sob as his feet took him to the berth. Grimlock wasn't winning his fight either. Soon Soundwave was in the berth with Grimlock and the now awake blaster. Blaster was ready for more babies. Soundwave felt like he had no control as he worked Grimlock. And both worked over blaster. Blaster moaned as they worked him. And blaster was the first to release his spark. Soundwave still wanted to sob as his spark released of its own accord. Grimlock tried to stop his spark's release but to no avail. The three sparks merged.

Thankfully, only blaster became sparked with twins. The hold Soundwave felt released him. As well as the other two. Soundwave scanned each of his mates and himself and was happy to find blaster was only sparked with two and no one else was sparked. "Twins" he said nodding towards blaster. Grimlock was relieved. Soundwave was too, he didn't think he could handle being sparked again.

"We have new lives to raise but not too many" Grimlock stated. Soundwave nodded and settled back on the berth. Grimlock pulled his mates to him and snuggled them tightly as the three slept. Soundwave slept peacefully for the most part but was a little restless. Grimlock eventually even got Soundwave to relax. Soundwave curled into Grimlock needing him, not in a sexual need but just needing his presence. Grimlock offered comfort and reassurance. Finally Soundwave went to peaceful sleep. Grimlock smiled and slept.

Elsewhere Revenge wasn't feeling all that well and lay in the big bed. Scar took his time not only helping his mates out with the young ones but also taking care of his mates and while reverb and the kittens were asleep, Scar gently nuzzled Revenge. Revenge gave a weak meow. Scar signaled a medic to come because he was concerned about his mate Revenge. Fader came down and rubbed revenges head and started scanning. Scar watched and hoped the medic could figure out what this was. "Looks like he has a virus, I'm going to take him to the med bay." Scar felt bad as he couldn't be with both of his mates when one was here and one was in the med bay. And there were the kittens. Scar wasn't sure what to do – he wanted his mate treated, but he felt torn and so he looked to fader.

"Call one of the family." Scar nodded and signaled Ravage. Ravage came and stayed with Reverb and the kittens. This allowed Scar to go to the med bay with revenge. Fader carried revenge and laid him on a berth. And scar followed right behind and stayed close to the young feline. Fader started working on revenge. Revenge was glad Scar had come with him, as he didn't want to be in the med bay alone. "Just rest" Fader told revenge. Revenge nodded and curled up against Scar. Scar licked him gently. Revenge enjoyed the soft licks as he went through the anti-viral treatment.

Revenge shivered a bit a short time later. Scar pulsed love, as this meant the viral program was doing its job. Revenge mewled a bit. Scar just gently reassured the young feline. Revenge tried to rest. Scar remained with his mate which helped revenge remain calm. Scar remained with his mate which helped revenge remain calm. It was a good thing that revenge was still fairly young. When the readings changed Fader made adjustments. Revenge's systems were almost clear of the virus. Revenge meowed a little. Scar purred and nuzzled his young mate. Soon enough the virus was gone but revenge was weak. Fader hooked a special drip while scar remained with revenge. Revenge was out cold not long after. Scar snuggled up with him. Fader let them be.

Meanwhile ravage helped reverb. Ravage nudged a couple of the kittens back to one area. Reverb was glad to have his mom to help him. Ravage did a count and noticed one was missing and began looking. The little one was looking for his mama - revenge. The kitten smelt around following his nose. He soon found his mommy in the med bay. The little one meowed and mewled. Scar heard the little one and soon brought the kitten to revenge. Revenge woke up a little and pulled the little one close.

Fader was a bit worried as he didn't want the little one sick. The kitten curled up and went to sleep. Revenge was virus free. Besides, Scar wanted the kitten exactly where the kitten was. Revenge went back to sleep. Scar sent a signal to reverb and ravage and then snuggled next to his mate and his son. Ravage returned to Reverb then.

Some hours later Fader was ready to release revenge. Revenge felt much better, but scar carried the little one as revenge was still recovering. Ravage went to nuzzle her son. Scar let her do so while he went to reverb. Reverb nuzzled scar. Scar was happy to see his other mate and nuzzled back. Reverb gave him a lick and let the kittens go to him.

Scar nuzzled each kitten. They meowed and rubbed against dad. He pulsed and shared love with all of them. They soon wanted to play with him. Scar let his kittens do so. They tried to tackle him. He let them know their limits as they had fun. It took all the kittens teaming up to take daddy down. Scar gently nipped at each little one in a playful manner. The kittens purred. Ravage even had to laugh a bit as she saw just how good of a parent scar was.

While they played ravage licked her sons nuzzling them. Both looked pretty good. She asked them in her own way how were they. Both were satisfied and happy. Ravage was happy to hear that. Revenge even told of how Scar kept the little mech safe in the med bay. Ravage was pleased to hear that. Ravage was finding that for as rough and mean and scruffy as Scar looked, he wasn't as bad as many bots thought. Ravage stayed a bit longer before heading home.

Elsewhere, Quartz was sparked, but she was afraid to tell her mates Sparta and Star. Star noticed something off and told Sparta. Quartz just kept quiet and helped take care of the younglings. Star went to Quartz. "What's wrong?"

"It's...It's nothing" quartz said meekly.

"Quartz you know you can talk to us." Quartz nodded. She wasn't sure how to tell them, as she never had good luck carrying. She had lost the first 3 sets of sparklings both Sparta and Star had given her and she feared telling them as she was afraid of losing the sparklings once again. "Talk to me, please."

'I…I…I'm sparked….again" quartz stated, bawling.

Star held quartz close. "Shhh, it's alright." Quartz feared that she would once again lose the sparklings, not because she wanted to but because she had trouble carrying them. "We'll take this one day at a time." Quartz nodded but she was still worried. "Whatever happens, happens, come rest." Quartz nodded silently and went to rest with her mate. Star made her comfortable. Quartz soon fell asleep. Star made sure she was comfortable.

"So, what's wrong with her, Star?" Sparta asked.

"She's sparked and was afraid to tell us."

"Can't say I blame her" Sparta said.

"We will take it one day at a time"

"And we'll help her as best we can." Star agreed with that. "Maybe we should talk to Highrider as well"

"Why Highrider?"

"Because Highrider would know about her past and may be able to tell us about her health in the past." Star nodded. Quartz started waking. Star caressed her face gently. Quartz still had tears in her optics.

"Shhh, it's alright dear one" star said as Sparta commed Highrider. Quartz just shook. Highrider soon came. Quartz saw Highrider and just shied away, she knew he didn't care for her.

"Easy quartz, I am here to help." She looked at him, doubtful. "It's true" Highrider said. Quartz finally acquiesced seeing no choice. She lowered her head in defeat. Highrider was gentle as he talked with her. Quartz listened. He made suggestions on how to do this carrying. Quartz still couldn't believe that Highrider would want anything to do with her after what she had done in her past life, but she listened and hoped he wouldn't condemn her for not truly loving Onyx. "Now rest and lots of energon and just follow my suggestions alright" He said gently. Quartz nodded. Highrider patted her on the knee. "Are you alright now?" She shook her head. She wanted to just be held, not be her mates, but someone "old" enough to be her parent. Highrider held his arms open.

Quartz made a bee line for the old bot and just cried into his chest, grateful to be held. Highrider held her and rubbed her back gently. "It's alright, shhhh." Quartz had needed something like this for a very long time. "It's alright." Quartz just snuggled close. Highrider held her close.

"I'm sorry" quartz stated.

"About what?" Highrider asked.

"For before" quartz stated.

Highrider nodded. "I forgive you." Those three little words made Quartz feel thousands of times better. Highrider rubbed her helm. And with that, though she didn't know it, Primus healed Quartz's chamber and she would be in no danger of losing her newest batch, though she would still have to be careful. "Do you need me to stay a little longer?" Highrider asked. Quartz nodded; as she wasn't quite ready to leave the warm arms - arms that she had never felt as neither of her parents had really held her. Yes, they gave her everything under the sun except one thing - love. Highrider nodded and settled in. Quartz finally settled down. Highrider just held her like a parent should. Quartz fell back asleep and Highrider let her rest. Star and Sparta smiled. Highrider ended up staying for a while.

Soon, Highrider set quartz in the berth and then left. He headed home to his mate. Firesong was waiting. Highrider moved into his mate's arms. Firesong gently held his mate. "I love you" Highrider said.

"I love you too."

"Sorry I was gone so long."

"It's ok." Highrider kissed his mate lovingly. Firesong just held his mate. He didn't want to push Highrider into anything.

"Talk to me my love"

"I missed you love. I would like to be intimate with you, but only if you feel up for it" Firesong said.

"I am my love." Firesong smiled, as though he would have been happy either way, he was even happier to hear that Highrider was wanting to be intimate as well. Highrider was happy to start slow. And Firesong was happy with whatever Highrider wanted. Starting with a make out session. Soothingly and gently, Firesong ran his gentle, warm hands over Highrider's systems. He wanted to make sure he didn't push his mate any farther than what Highrider wanted. Highrider moaned as he warmed up. Firesong took his cues from Highrider. Highrider indicated when he was ready for more. Firesong smiled and gave his mate more, moving closer to the sensitive groin with his hands. "Oh baby feels so good."

Slowly and sensually fire song moved closer, happily taking whatever his mate would give him. Highrider soon opened for his mate. Firesong began teasing the exposed valve. Highrider moaned. "More my love?" Fire asked.

"More..." Highrider moaned. Firesong soon began teasing with his spike. Highrider moaned Firesong's name. Firesong slowly slid more of his spike into his mate. Highrider moaned. Before long, Firesong's thick stiff spike was sheathed in Highrider's warm wet valve, just waiting to see if Highrider wanted more. Highrider enjoyed the feel and his valve milled his mate's spike. Firesong was gentle and loving. Highrider felt years younger when he was with his mate. Firesong kept the thrusting slow and gentle as he hadn't had any indication from his mate to change pace.

After a time Highrider urged his mate on. Firesong moved a bit faster, just as fast as Highrider loved. "Oh baby...so good...mmmmm..." Firesong stroked his mate's thick and sensitive spike which sent pleasurable shivers through Highrider's systems. Highrider moaned even louder. Firesong was pleased as he wanted to make sure that Highrider was feeling nothing but pleasure. Highrider loved his mate dearly.

"Do you wish to join sparks?" Fire asked.

"Yesss...please my love." Firesong released his spark. Highrider moaned releasing his spark as it joined its mate. The sparks gently caressed each other as they came together, and when the connected Firesong's spark flashed and changed colors though neither noticed. Highrider overloaded with a cry. Quietly, Firesong overloaded as well. Panting Highrider kissed his mate deeply. Fire returned the kiss with equal passion. "I love you" Highrider said.

"I love you too my sweet." Highrider snuggled closer. Firesong held his mate closely and gently as cuddling was always the best part. Highrider kissed his mate softly, lazily as they snuggled.

"Are you sure you're ok if we have more babies? I am not saying we will, but I know there is a high probability since we bonded our sparks"

"I am if you are"**  
><strong>

"I am fine with it." Highrider snuggled closer. And soon the two were fast asleep, curled up in one another's arms.

Elsewhere ravage and scratch were spending time with the family. They were both happy that things had calmed down for the time being. Ravage curled up against Soundwave. Scratch let her as he knew she was in one of those moods. Soundwave rubbed her helm gently. Ravage purred. Soundwave smiled as he rubbed his daughters head, it didn't matter how old they were they still came home to him.

Scratch was trying to decide if he should stay or go, as Ravage appeared to not need him at the moment. Soundwave pulsed he could go to Grimlock. Scratch nodded and went to Grimlock. Grimlock welcomed scratch in his way. Scratch curled up on Grimlock's lap, happy to find a place to rest and get attention. Grimlock pet him with his slightly rough touch but all knew it was how Grimlock was. Scratch didn't mind and soon purred at the attention. "Him Scratch good to her Ravage."

"Yes Grimlock, Scratch has been very good to Ravage." That made Grimlock happy. Scratch soon fell into recharge in Grimlock's lap, which was about the only lap scratch fit in the exceptions being Skyfire and Optimus. Grimlock let the big cat sleep.

"Him so gentle and innocent when sleeping."

"He is, like anyone else he needs loves''

"Me give lots of love."

"That you do love." Grimlock beamed from audio to audio and his optics lit up even further showing just how happy the bot was. Soundwave smiled.

"Me happy me have loving family."

"So am I" Soundwave replied.

"We make good family" Grimlock stated, kissing his mate. Soundwave kissed back, agreeing. Ravage purred in agreement. Soundwave Chuckled softly.

Elsewhere, jewel was now almost a full adult femme and she was attracting unwanted attention. Jewel tried to stay close to home. Chance noticed jewel was acting slightly differently. "Jewel honey why don't you come with me" chance said gently. Jewel made a beeline for chance. Sunny may have been her favorite but right now, seeing chance was the best thing ever. She didn't understand what was going on and her optics said so. She was scared. Chance scooped her up and cradled her close and would hurt someone if they tried anything. He took her home with him. Jewel snuggled close.

Chance got her home and sunny was surprised but smiled. "Hello jewel." Jewel would have leapt to Sunny's arms but she was too tired. Sunny went and rubbed her helm. "I'll get you energon." Jewel purred. Sunny found a bowl and poured energon into it and held the bowl for her. Jewel lapped it up while she lay in chance's lap. "Do you want to stay with us Jewel?" She nodded eagerly though it was still a bit slow as she was tired of fighting other mech and femme felines off. "I want you to stay inside for a while." Jewel nodded and licked chance as well as sunny. After jewel had gotten enough energon, Sunny made her a soft bed.

Slowly and carefully, jewel made her way over and then curled up and recharged. Chance had his arms open wide as he knew sunny would need a hug after all of this. Sunny moved into chance's arms. Chance held his mate and pulsed love. Sunny kissed Chance softly. Chance kissed back softly and hoped that Sunny was glad that Chance had found Jewel. "I know you saved her" sunny said into the kisses.

Chance smiled and then both realized what was bothering Jewel - she was going into heat. First they would let her rest as they enjoyed each other and then when she woke up they would explain things to her. They made slow love. And once they finished and chatted a bit, Jewel slowly woke up, feeling better and safer. Sunny patted the couch for jewel to join them. Jewel, feeling welcomed, soon jumped up on the couch and nestled in between the pair. Sides and Rave soon came in to see what was going on. "Jewel is growing up."

"That she is" said chance.

"Probably getting close to heat" rave stated.

"We need to keep her safe"

"I agree as it is obvious that she isn't ready yet" chance stated and the other three agreed.

"Is that ok, Jewel?" Jewel purred and licked each of the fours' hands. They smiled and pet her. Jewel was happy to be home. "You're home, Jewel." Jewel purred, content. The four smiled.

Slick came over to visit. Sunny smiled seeing his son. "Hi baby"

"Hi Mom." Sunny hugged his son. Slick hugged back.

"What brings you by baby?"

"My mate told me that I needed to see you" Slick replied.

"He did?" Sunny asked. Slick nodded. "What do you need to see me about?"

"He didn't feel like I had thanked you enough for your help while he was sick" Slick stated.

"Oh baby as long as you're happy it's enough for me."

"I know that mom, but my mate thinks otherwise."

"And what are you supposed to do?'

"Just make sure you aren't sick and are doing well"

"I'm fine" he said and told of jewel now living with them. Slick nodded and took a look at jewel. Jewel looked right back at him.

"May I pet you, pretty Jewel?" Slick asked gently and allowed Jewel to approach him so she didn't feel threatened.

Jewel looked to Sunny who nodded. "He's my son Jewel." Jewel approached and nudged Slicks hand. Slick made no sudden movements, but allowed jewel to set the pace of getting to know one another. Jewel lay down on slick's lap and meowed wanting to be petted. Slick was gentle as he scratched behind her ears and petted her. Jewel was soon purring as Slick pet her. Slick smiled and Sunny smiled at the scene. "Jewel, if you ever need it, our quarters can be a safe haven for you as well" slick said, knowing his mate would be fine with that. Jewel licked Slick's hand.

"I can't stay too much longer, but I will stop by more often as you four don't get to spend enough time with our little ones" slick stated. Sunny nodded and kissed his son's helm. Jewel stayed for a little longer and then jumped off slick's lap when she knew slick was ready to go. Sunny walked his son out.

Slick headed out and kissed his mate when he got home. Sky was resting as he had been directed to by the medics. Slick came and kissed his mate softly. "Did you thank your mama?" Sky asked.

"I did" Slick stated. Sky smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Fat" Sky replied.

"You're Beautiful." Sky blushed. "Do you need anything?"

"Well some time with you would be nice."

"And what would you like?"

"Some private, intimate time." Slick smiled and kissed his mate slowly. Sky moaned in utter delight. Slowly, slick caressed his mate. Sky groaned in need.

"Open baby." Sky opened as soon as he could, though his groin plating wasn't sliding as well due to being heavily sparked. Slick took his time. Sky was relieved when it opened as his spike was stiff and his valve was dripping. Slick smiled at his mate. Sky began to softly kiss his mate. Slick kissed back.

"Please..." sky begged. Slick prepared his mate and slid in. Skyline loved this as slick was so gentle.

"Do you like this, baby?" Skyline moaned and begged for more. Slick gently thrust in and out.

"Ooohhhh. Yesssss...baby." Slick smiled. Skyline purred. Slick continued to work his mate. Skyline was getting close.

"Come when you're ready." When skyline started he couldn't stop and he overloaded several times. Slick overloaded and soon cleaned them up.

"Thanks, baby"

"You're welcome." Skyline snuggled in close to his mate. Slick held him close. It didn't take long before the two fell into recharge.

Elsewhere jazz was with prowl and Onyx. Onyx did his best to spoil the other two. Jazz smiled at that. Onyx hoped this would build stronger bonds with his mates. "We love you" Jazz said.

"I love you both so much" onyx said.

"You don't have to try so hard."

"Never knew anything else" onyx stated.

"We three are equals." Onyx smiled. Jazz and prowl kissed Onyx. Onyx gently kissed back. "We are equals and we are happy you're with us."

"I was always blessed with being a gentle bot until my dad tried to beat it out of me the first time I was sparked."

"Will you tell us?" Prowl asked. Onyx told of his first life. It wasn't a pretty existence. They pulsed love to him. Onyx felt much better. They snuggled together. They talked about nonsense stuff. Onyx enjoyed the honest discussion. They talked until they got sleepy. Jazz and prowl soon fell asleep, but onyx wasn't quite tired enough and after tucking in his mates he went to see Mirage.

He finally made it and knocked. Mirage opened the door and welcomed Onyx in. "Hi onyx. How can I help you?" Mirage wasn't sure whether to call him son or dad so he just settled for Onyx's name.

"Jazz and prowl are asleep I thought I would come by" Onyx said. "And...I was hoping we could talk"

Mirage smiled warmly. "Always."

Onyx came in and they sat down. "I think you should know more about me."

"I've always wanted to know more about you" mirage stated. Onyx told everything. Mirage listened intently even though much of it was hard to hear. Onyx finally finished his tale with his death. "The only reason I survived is because I ran away from you and quartz the day the towers were attacked. I couldn't stand the abuse of being you 'seeing optic bot' any longer. I wanted freedom" mirage admitted.

"I am sorry for that, though I'm glad you never saw how I had come to be blind"

"Tell me...what happened" mirage said, as this was a part that onyx had skipped over.

"One night quartz and I were fighting, she came after me and hit me with some kind of acid. That was the last thing I ever saw." Mirage cried, as he couldn't believe the truth. He couldn't believe that quartz had been so cruel. "I'm sorry son" Onyx said seeing his son cry.

"I never knew she hurt you too" mirage said thinking back to the abuse he suffered.

"I know she targeted you son but yes she targeted me as well, she may have been called your mother...but she really wasn't...I was."

Mirage was shocked but after he regained his ability to speak he asked, "If you were my mother, why did you hurt me, and why did you two get that awful babysitter who beat the tar out of me?"

Onyx looked down. "I didn't have much choice...quartz threatened to offline you more than once if I didn't do what she said. It killed me inside every time I had to hurt you." That explained everything but the babysitter. "She was a friend of Quartz's family." Now things made sense. "I loved you and wanted nothing more than to take you and run."

"I hated both you and quartz so much. My only escape was running away" Mirage fessed up.

"When I realized you had fled I couldn't have been happier as I knew you had a chance then." Mirage wanted to still hate his parents for what they had done, but he also realized that it was hurting himself more than anyone else. "I hope you can forgive me."

"I don't want to, but I know it will free me if I do" Mirage said.

"I understand" Onyx said though he had hoped with mirage having raised him this time his son could see he wasn't really a bad bot.

"It will take time. I know you aren't a bad bot, I just have lots of memories I need to work through. But know this, no matter what, I love you" Mirage stated.

"I love you too mirage." Mirage gave young Onyx a great big hug. And while he did so, Mirage connected to Onyx and allowed Onyx to see what had happened from Mirage's view. It was as disturbing as it was saddening. "Oh baby, I'm sorry" Onyx said holding his son. "I wish I could fix it."

"It's ok, I just wanted you to understand." Onyx nodded and held mirage. Father and son finally had a clear understanding and it made it easier for mirage to forgive. Onyx was content to hold his son. "I don't even know what to call you anymore" mirage said after learning the truth, "because I saved mama for Jazz."

"You call me whatever you're comfortable with."

"I think I will call you...mom" Mirage stated.

"I would like that very much."

Mirage smiled and hugged Onyx tightly. "Since you are already bonded to the bots I call mama and papa, it won't be too hard."

"I'm so happy you turned out so well."

"You can thank Jazz for most of that" mirage said. Onyx nodded and kissed mirages helm. Mirage blushed a bit.

"I'm proud of you."

"You are?"

"I am" Onyx said with a smile.

"All I ever knew of you and Quartz always referred to me as a mistake to the point highrider didn't even realize I wasn't a mistake. I am glad to finally hear that at least one of my creators is proud of me."

"I was only allowed comms mostly with my mother, quartz often had a weapon trained on me watching what I said"

"If quartz was so evil, why was she sent back at all?" mirage asked.

"You would have to ask Primus that one"

"Because all need a second chance" came Slugbug from out of nowhere.

"You're good sneaking around" Onyx said.

"I, Primus come and go as I choose" primus replied through Slugbug.

"No one would be stupid enough to tell you otherwise I hope"

"Oh bots have but they are bots who don't think primus exists" primus replied. Onyx nodded he was very well aware that primus was quite real. "I know you both believe but there are bots who don't." They nodded in understanding. "I am glad you two have made up. Onyx, you have completed your primary mission and I will bless you as you rebuild with jazz and Prowl."

"Bless me?" Onyx was confused.

"I know you have always wanted to have a true loving family with a loving mate or mates. Now you will have that" primus stated.

"Thank you..." Onyx said in shock.

"You have made your amends." Onyx was grateful. "And I am sure quartz will make hers when she is ready" Primus said before disappearing.

Onyx held mirage tight. "Thank you my son"

"Thank you mom" mirage said, unaware pincer and Optimus had heard most of the last stuff.

"Thank you for forgiving me."

"Thank you...for everything" mirage said. Onyx nodded and just held mirage. Optimus and pincer soon came in with smiles on their faces.

"So it's mom then?" Optimus asked smiling. Onyx nodded. "Hello mom'' Optimus smiled. Mirage smiled but pincer was a bit puzzled. They explained the Onyx they had raised was the same Onyx who had been one of mirage's creators. Pincer then understood and was able to see onyx for the truly loving bot he was. Optimus got them all energon. Onyx stayed only a short time longer as he didn't want his mates to wake up and worry about where he was. Onyx kissed mirage and headed home.

Thankfully jazz and prowl were still asleep. Onyx slipped back into bed. Jazz drew onyx in close as they recharged. Onyx snuggled. Onyx smiled as he drifted off, thinking of what primus told him.

Optimus was happy to see Mirage so happy. "Onyx and I made peace with each other" mirage said.

"I'm glad love."

"Me too"

"Need anything?"

"Just to be held" mirage said softly. Optimus pulled Mirage into his arms. And that made Mirage feel better. "Things will be alright."

"I hope you're right"

"They will be." Mirage smiled.

Elsewhere Hook had wanted some time alone from the sweet bot who wasn't his mate exactly but more like his sparkling carrier. "Is something wrong?" The bot asked hook, afraid.

"No sweet I just need some time" Hook assured. The bot nodded. He had not acted like megatron again in fear of hook. Hook kissed him softly. "Get some rest, I'll be back in a bit medics orders okay" He said gently. The bot nodded. He never liked being left alone but if that was what hook wanted that was what the bot did. "Don't worry just comm if you need me I won't be far, if you like is there someone you want to stay with you that you trust?" The bot shook his head to the trust part but nodded about the comming. "Tell you what, I'll ask someone I trust and you'll like to come" Hook said and commed Mirage asking if he would stay with the bot or let him come there for a little bit. Mirage soon came to sit with the nervous bot. "Mirage this is loader" Hook said.

Mirage smiled. "My name is Mirage and many bots call on me for help"

"I…I'm Loader."

"Nice to meet you, loader. Hook tells me you need to rest but don't like being alone" mirage said gently and warmly. Loader nodded slowly. "It is ok, I don't always like being left alone either, especially since I am usually surrounded by chaos" Mirage said gently, referring to his large family.

"You're in good hands Loader" hook said. "I'll be back soon" he said and left and went to a secluded area. He had something he wanted to do and hoped it worked. "Primus, please may I speak to you" hook called.

"I am here" Primus responded, a bright white orb floating in air nearby. "Ask what you will."

"I know I have no right to ask for this, I know you have every right to tell me no...all I ask is a few hours maybe a day to have megatron with me again. Just for a short time...is all I ask..."

"How could I bring him back and not cause a war. If I bring back the Megatron you loved, War will ensue again. I want to grant your request, I do, but I know it will lead to war again" Primus stated. "But I will see what I can do, as maybe there might be a way I can return him to you, without causing a renewed war..."

"Thank you anything you can do...I know I have no right but he is my other half"

"We shall see..." Primus stated. Primus was trying to figure out how he could return Megatron to his love without causing a war. "Return here in one week, and I will have my final answer for you" and with that Primus disappeared. Hook left and went home.

Primus scanned over the imprisoned spark of Megatron wanting to help Hook but not wanting to restart the war. The spark was still raw and angry, and Primus had watched it as it hadn't weakened a bit - it was still "bloodthirsty" particularly for Optimus' spark. "Megatron" Primus addressed the spark.

"What do you want?"

"I just had someone plead to me to let you return."

"What's the catch?" Megatron asked.

"You will not start the war up again" Primus said and showed megatron hook pleading for megatron to be allowed back even for a few hours and why. Megatron was shocked that hook, the bot he had taken advantage of so many times, wanted him back.

"He's my other half, I know I have no right to ask for this" hooks words echoed around megatron.

Megatron had never realized that Hook loved him so much. "Is there any way I can return to him?" Megatron asked, a change in his spark - small and slight.

"You have to be willing to change and you will not be allowed to restart the war"

"I promise" Megatron stated. Primus knew Megatron wouldn't restart the war, but he knew that in the future, one of their children would restart it. It was inevitable. But Megatron wouldn't pay for what his progeny in the future were going to decide to do.

"Then in one week when Hook returns so shall you" Primus said. "However there is something you will need to know."

"And what is that?" Megatron asked, unaware of Loader and of his progeny's evil, which only happen after Megatron died once again. Primus explained about loader who hook was not actually bonded to bit the bot did carry hooks sparklings.

Megatron understood. "And what will happen to the bot if I come back?"

"That is his and your choice. If he wants to stay with you, you can keep him as a pleasure bot or make him a mate. Or if he wants out, he will be free" Primus stated. "Do you wish to return? Do you agree to the terms?"

Megatron had one request. "I do wish to return and I do agree to the terms, but is there any way you can leave the part of me that Hook loved so much, as I know he seemed to enjoy when I dominated him, and I don't want that roughness to be mistaken for me trying to restart something."

"I think that can be arranged"

"Then I agree" Megatron stated, his green spark lightening to more of a blue as the hatred of other bots and the thirst of mech blood left him, for the most part, leaving just enough intact so that he would be the bot Hook had fallen for. Now, before Primus sent Megs back, he would need to warn a few bots and he gathered those bots together - Mirage, Optimus, Keeper, Flasher, Firestorm, and a few others and he gave the news through Slugbug. They couldn't imagine why they had all been gathered. Slugbug showed up and delivered the message about what was coming - Megatron's return. Almost all were less than thrilled about it, though Firestorm was slightly happy, as this was his sire.

"Why is megatron returning?" Optimus asked.

"Because his mate Hook begged me to see if he could have some more time with his mate, Just like Mirage begged me for your return" Primus said through Slugbug. Optimus nodded and held mirages hand. "He has also agreed that he will not restart the war. He will let there be peace, and I have seen his spark change to a more bluish from green. He is still a little like he was as that is how his mate loved him. You all just need to understand that this will happen" Primus stated. They nodded as they knew hook hadn't really been happy.

"Then in a week, when Hook returns to me in the special area where we met, Megatron will reunite with his true love and mate. And peace will remain." Primus stated, before sending all but Optimus and Keeper on their way. "Optimus, I advise you know to share some of your knowledge and experience with your son, he may need it later in life" and then Primus left, as did Slugbug. Optimus nodded and began sharing what he suspected Primus wanted him to. Keeper filed the wartime knowledge away. It was the last thing that Optimus would need to teach his son, and then Optimus could enjoy the rest of his life no longer being a prime of any kind, and Letting Keeper bear the burden. Optimus shared every possible thing he could think of.

Optimus had a sickening feeling about this, but he knew that in the future, peace might not last, and so keeper needed every piece of information he could get. And so, connecting battle computers, Optimus downloaded everything he knew and had regarding warfare and the like. He had hoped he would never have to share this, but he knew that was holding his breath. Optimus only hoped it would be a long time away. Primus reassured Optimus he would not see anything but peace until he was called home. Optimus trusted Primus in that regard.

Meanwhile, Loader was pretending to be Megatron at Hook's request, as for now that was the closest hook could get, and though he hated it at first, it was thoughtful and better than having nothing of Megatron at all. "Frag me..." hook moaned on his hands and knees.

"And who are you to give the orders" Loader said as Megatron and slapped Hook's aft hard. Hook moaned a bit louder. Loader stuffed his spike not in Hook's valve, but in his aft, just like Megs used to do to teach hook a lesson about demanding.

Hook moaned even louder. "My lord...ohhhh...''

"Learn your place...bitch...my bitch"

"Beneath...you..." hook managed not knowing that his mate was going to return. Megatron, having watched this, was impressed with Loader. He was determined that should Loader choose to stay, they would make him a mate. And hook didn't know it, but his sparkling chamber would be healed as well. When overload was finally allowed hook yelled Megatron's name. Megatron felt a little bad for all the times he had abused and used the bot, yet Hooks till loved him. Megatron was glad for a chance to return and Primus updated Megatron on everything he needed to know including who the real prime was now.

One week later hook returned to the secret place. And Primus had a special surprise for Hook. "Open your gift" Primus stated, as a good sized "egg casing" stood before Hook. Hook was confused but opened the egg thing. Inside, waiting to come out of the mysterious orb was Megatron, in all his glory. He didn't quite get this either, but he wasn't going to argue with Primus. Once the light came through, Megatron's optics onlined and he was blinded by the light, as it had been so long since he had been in a body. He couldn't see Hook at first, but Hook sure saw him.

"Megatron...oh my love..." hook breathed in shock.

Megatron smiled the "Cocky" smile of his. "Hook..." Hook melted hearing that and started touching megatrons face. Megatron snarled just slightly. "Did I give you permission to touch yet?"

"n-n-no but it had been...so long" Hook replied.

"Silence. We will discuss this further, once you lead me to the quarters' megatron commanded, though somewhat gentler than before. Hook knew that Primus couldn't bring the full Megatron back, but this was better than he ever expected. Hook nodded and took Megatron home. Loader woke when the two came home and he backed off a bit, as he was scared and he wanted to protect the precious sparklings.

Hook had momentarily forgot about loader. ''Megatron...'' hook said.

"Hook...tell me who my optics see in our bed?" Megatron asked, as he wanted to have hook introduce him.

"My lord...this is Loader, he's...he's my companion"

Megatron smiled. "So you've been keeping my bitch primed...huh?" megatron stated, in as easy going as a manner as it got for him, and that was when Loader realized he had nothing to fear from megatron.

"Yes sir" Loader stated.

"Excellent" Megatron said. "Now show me Loader." Loader changed into his "Megatron" pleasurebot mode and began to work Hook, much to Megatron's pleasure. This bot wasn't half bad, the question now was did Loader want to stay or go and Megatron could only ask that when Loader was in his normal persona. Hook moaned and submitted. Whoever had programmed the pleasure bot like this knew Megatron well, and that much was obvious. Hook kept moaning Megatron's name. Megatron enjoyed the show.

"Enough" Megatron said, "Finish him." Loader did and finished hook. Hook kept repeating megatron's name over and over through overload after overload while Loader returned to his normal persona once he overloaded inside of Hook. "Come here loader" Megatron boomed. Loader did as asked, as that was his programming now. Megatron ran his hand over the others face. ''Do you wish to stay or go?"

Loader had to think, and Primus gave him clarity of mind that transcended his programming. He looked at the two bots and thought about his life outside of this. "I want to stay, if that is alright with you sir" Loader stated.

Megatron nodded. ''Go get us all energon, I am going to claim the medic." Loader did as he was instructed as he hadn't been told his place as of yet. Hook shivered in anticipation when megatron approached. "Ready for me...you low life medic..." Megatron stated.

"Yessss...my lord..." hook breathed. Megatron dominated his mate - which was the first time he had ever thought of hook in those terms. Hook moaned and pleaded for more. Megatron gave him more, neither knowing Hook's Chamber had been fixed to be capable of carrying sparklings again. Hook begged for megatrons spike to plow in and out of him. Megatron was more than happy to oblige. Hook moaned and praised Megatron.

"Release your spark my bitch" megatron stated. Hook didn't think twice and released his spark. The sparks connected, and Hook was now sparked, just as things were supposed to go. Hook had no idea as he knew he was old. But Primus had youthened him slightly. Hook cried out megatrons name as be overloaded. Megs overloaded as well, and he wanted to know if Loader should be a mate or a pleasure bot to both of them.

"Whatever you like my lord" hook said.

"I think he should be a mate, slightly higher than you in the hierarchy, but slightly lower than me." The mate part didn't bother hook since megatron was back but the hierarchy bothered him a bit. "Would you prefer loader elsewhere...speak" megatron stated.

"Mate is fine...but you're positioning of the hierarchy..."

"What position do you want Loader to have...tell me" Megs stated.

"Make him and I equal or me slightly higher..." hook said. "I love you..."

"I can grant that...you and him are equals' Megatron stated, "but if I command him to take you, you will be submissive, my pet."

Hook bit back a sigh. "Yes my lord"

"Don't fear, my pet, as there will be times you will get to take him and have him be submissive" Megatron stated, and Hook felt better.

"Yes, my lord" Hook said.

"When he returns, the three of us will bond" Megs said.

"I'm sorry..." Hook said and looked down.

"Sorry for what?" Megatron wanted to know.

"I wasn't fully faithful to you..."

"My pet...you were more faithful than I expected" Megatron admitted. "You never took a mate, and having a pleasure bot to service you is not a crime."

"But I did take a mate...we had sparklings together"

Megatron nodded, he had known about that. "But watching you, as much as you were happy, I could tell you were never truly happy. You're spark almost died when I did, as I could feel it, but I hoped with everything that I had that Primus would spare you. And the fact that you feel guilty and that you wanted me back, I can forgive anything, my pet."

"Please…hold me" Hook begged. Megatron obliged, becoming the lover he never really was before. Hook clung to Megatron.

"I love you...my pet" megatron stated, the words sounding so long overdue to Hook

"I love you…so much"

"And you shall have me" megatron stated. Hook didn't care and started kissing megatron. "Easy..." Megatron stated, as he was still a bit weak from coming back and having had an interfacing session.

"I'm sorry…."

"It's ok...we just have to take it slow for a bit" Megatron stated and that was when Loader returned. Loader felt slightly out of place, and hoped he was still welcome, as he wanted to stay - mostly because he had nowhere else to go. Hook accepted the energon. Loader stayed on the other side of the room, not wanting to interrupt. Hook sat down and megatron told loader to sit beside hook. Loader did as told, his optics averted towards the floor.

"Optics up…" Megatron said. Loader did as told, and his optics showed fear. "Do not fear me." Loader didn't want to fear the bot but he couldn't help it. "Do you truly wish to stay with us?"

Loader nodded. "I do. There is nothing else for me."

"Do you wish to be mate or other?"

"My choice was to stay or not...to be a mate or other is up to you" Loader stated.

"What do you want?"

"Since I carry, I'd like to be a mate" Loader said softly.

Megatron nodded. "After we all rest." Loader nodded and then waited to see where he could lay with them on the berth. Megatron told him to join them. Loader snuggled in on the side that had the smallest area near Hook. He wouldn't fit and he knew it, but he wasn't about to challenge Megatron. Hook did though and made Megatron move over. Megatron moved, understanding what was going on.

"Better?" Hook asked Loader. Loader nodded. "Good" Hook said. "Now rest everyone" The retired medic said. Loader quickly fell into recharge, unsure how much he would get, as he was programmed to follow Hook's patterns. Hook of course didn't realize that. But Megatron knew, and he made sure Hook slept. Megatron also knew that Loader would regain some independent programming once they bonded.

Now and then Hook would stir or groan, his systems achy. Megatron rubbed Hook's body softly, soothing many of the aches and pains that were bothering Hook. Hook settled into a deeper sleep and so did Loader. Hook had no idea how long he slept. Megatron smiled as the two rested.

Hook eventually woke. As did Loader, who had finally gotten fully recharged. Hook stretched a little and something popped. That didn't sound good and Hook groaned. Loader recognized the pop and went to work on it. It wasn't the best fix, but it was the only one he knew. Hook was surprised but thanked loader. "That pops every time you wake, and so I learned to fix it quickly' loader said softly. Hook gently rubbed loader's helm. Loader smiled, as he loved the attention.

"I'm old and I'm glad you look out for me"

"I am sure Primus will bless you some youth again, once we bond" Loader stated, not sure why he said it, but he could feel it.

"I'd never be able to keep up otherwise." Loader just smiled, and looked to Megatron. Megatron nodded. Loader began to work both Megatron and Hook, wanting to "prove" his worth as a mate. Hook slowly got to his feet still sore. Loader tried to help as best as he could, as he had learned, over time, the way he thought was best to help hook. Megatron watched as this bot did things for hook that Megatron wouldn't have dreamed doing when he was leader of the cons and didn't care that hook needed. Hook would give a sign that he appreciated what loader was doing. Megatron just watched and learned.

After a bit a few of hooks children, fully grown, came to visit. They knew of Loader, but Megatron's appearance was going to be a surprise to them. Loader let them in. "Hi mom" they said not seeing megatron yet.

''Hi darlings." Loader kept silent, as he hadn't been addressed or asked to speak. The kids said hello to loader.

"Hi" he said, greeting each of them warmly. Just then megatron came into the room. All of the grown sparklings were shocked, as they didn't know who this bot was. Well they knew he was Megatron, but they had no idea what he was doing with their mother.

"Babies, I can explain." They looked to their mother, wanting and needing an explanation. They weren't going to like what they heard. Hook sat them down and explained. The younger set of 'sparklings' were revolted but the older 'sparklings' were glad to have finally met their true sire. Hook looked to megatron then. Megatron was quick to settle the squabbling. The grown children looked at megatron.

"I was mated to Hook first" Megatron explained and then informed them of the past, much of which none of the "sparklings" knew. Hook sat and let Megatron explain. Loader listened as well. He then realized why he had been programmed with a "program' for Megatron.

"Now enough" hook finally said. And that stopped everything. "Darlings megatron is my other half and loader will be joining us." The younger bots were shocked but nodded. And then came a surprise - Firestorm, a bot Hook didn't know was sparked to Megatron. Hook was about to be shocked.

"Anyone remember me?" firestorm stated. The only one who did was Megatron.

"Yes" megatron said and hook was confused.

Loader looked, and said one word, "explain." Megatron explained he was firestorm's father.

"I can't believe you raped mom and then wanted nothing to do with me" Firestorm said, getting out his frustrations now that he was an Autobot and not a Con. Megatron didn't make an apology as he had done a lot. "What do you have to say for yourself, dad?' Firestorm asked, having come to let his father know he knew what had happened and to see if he even wanted to acknowledge Fire as his son.

"I have nothing to say"

"Will you acknowledge him" hook asked.

"Are my mate and I and our family going to be welcomed into this family or not?" Fire asked. Megatron nodded after a moment. Firestorm was shocked. He wasn't expecting to be accepted. He was expecting to be rejected again. Megatron didn't say anything else on the matter. Firestorm went up to hug his father. Megatron hadn't expected that and awkwardly hugged back.

"Thank you" firestorm said and then left. He wanted to tell his mate the good news.

Megatron looked to Hook. "I'm sorry, love."

"For what?"

"For my indiscretions against you" megatron stated.

"Was it before me? Before we mated?" Megatron shook his head, as this was after megatron had forced his sparklings on hook. This was when megatron thought he was all that and more. "We will talk more, later." Megatron nodded, and then began talking with the grown sparklings.

They shared about their lives and growing up. Megatron listened carefully. "Mom did a good job" the oldest said. Megatron smiled. They all stayed a bit longer before leaving.

Loader cleaned up after the younger bots left. Hook looked to Megatron. "I did my best to raise them"

"You did wonderful" Megatron stated and he went to give Hook a big hug. Hook melted into the hug. Loader smiled, as he was glad hook was truly happy. Hearing the praise made hook feel good. Megatron even realized that love had a place.

"I normally don't do much during the day" hook told megatron. Megatron nodded, as he realized his mate had gotten older. This made things harder for them. None of the three knew that they would all be slightly youthened when they bonded. "I'm sorry for getting old on you."

"Time changes everyone outside of Primus' domain" Megatron stated.

"I do sometimes go for walks" Hook said.

"Shall we walk then...the three of us?" Megatron asked. Hook nodded. Loader nodded as well. The walk Hook usually did wasn't too long of one but wasn't too short either. Loader was used to it, as sometimes he went, sometimes he didn't, but to Megatron it was a bit more than he was used to, so he had to rest a couple times.

"Sorry, love" Hook apologized.

"It's ok. I just have to get used to being back in a robotic body again" Megatron stated.

"If you're sure." Megatron nodded. "I won't be able to walk much longer" hook said.

"Why not?" Megatron asked.

"I'm old and my joints often hurt me."

Megatron knew what was needed. "The three of us need to bond when we get back."

"Do you really believe that will help?" Megatron nodded. Hook nodded he would do his best to make it. Megatron helped both his mates back to the quarters. Loader was young enough he didn't need a lot.

Soon, all three were back to the quarters, though both Loader and Megatron were needed to help Hook. "I'm sorry."

"No Problem" Loader said as he helped guide Hook to the berth. Hook eased onto the berth with Loader's help. Loader and Hook then looked to Megatron.

"We will do this slowly" megatron said. Both bots, both sparked though one knowingly and the other unknowingly, waited for Megatron to start the fun. Megatron came and slowly worked them both. Both began to warm up. Megatron continued knowing hook and loader needed it slow.

"Please..."Loader said

"Nnn...Ohhh...Megatron baby" Hook moaned.

"Do you want a full face" Megatron asked. Both nodded eagerly. Megatron continued to work them up. Loader soon revealed his valve and spike while Hook opened everything – his aft port, his valve and exposed his stiff spike, as he knew more than Loader that Megatron wanted access to anything and everything. Megatron smiled a bit. "You remembered"

"Always" Hook moaned.

"Spread wide for me baby." Hook did so, and Loader soon followed Hook's example. Megatron decided to take hook first and finger loader at the same time. Both moaned. Loader was used to not being spoiled, so the fingering caught him a bit off guard, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Hook moaned Megatron's name. Loader began moaning Megatron's name as well.

Megatron worked them and soon told them to release their sparks. Hook released his immediately and let it float free. Loader was a little slower, as he wasn't quite sure, but seeing that hook trusted the bot, Loader soon released his damaged spark. Megatron released his spark. The three sparks connected and Hook could feel the years falling off of his systems. He was getting younger and being healed. Hook gasped in surprise. Loader smiled, as he could feel that Hook felt better and he felt his own restrictive programming change for the better.

Hook was in surprise after they overloaded. "Hook, you look exquisite" Loader stated and Megatron nodded. They were both happy to see Hook younger.

"I feel so different"

"Primus made you a bit younger so that we would have time to enjoy each other" Megatron explained to Hook. Loader smiled as his programming was changed. "And Primus fixed you as well, Loader." Loader nodded smiling. Loader felt like a new bot, and in a way he was, as his prior problems were erased from his memory. He was now a respectable bot and had not one but two mates. They were both very happy and fell into a pleasant recharge.


	67. Chapter 67

Meanwhile, Firestorm went back to his mate Snowstorm and their seven sparklings, one who was closer to leaving the nest than the rest. Firestorm had to tell his mate the good news. Snow looked up smiling at fire. "Hi love"

"Hey baby" Fire greeted, 'You're never going to believe what happened" and Firestorm told of what happened.

"Really? Wow"

"Now I understand if you and the sparklings are hesitant, but I wanted to let you know, my father finally accepted me" Firestorm stated.

"I'm happy for you baby"

Fire nodded. "Hey, where's Steamer at love?"

"Steamer is taking a nap"

'his trainers must have worn him out" Fire stated before hugging his mate from behind.

"I think so" he said laying back.

'Get a room" came a comment from the youngest of the other six as he came into the room. The six were at an age where this kind of stuff "bothered" them. Snow chuckled softly. And Fire stepped up the affection a bit, knowing it would annoy the younger bot. Snow kissed fire deeply. The young youngling squirmed. Snow smiled. "Ewe" was the response.

"Oh grow up" came a response out of a roused steamer, who wasn't able to get a good nap due to too much noise.

Snow got up and went to steamer. "Sorry honey go back to sleep" He said soothingly.

"Wish I could, but the brats won't shut up long enough for me to get any rest" Steamer stated, his cranky mood and angry tone telling just how tired he was. He actually loved his siblings, but he didn't like the fact that they didn't respect his space when he wanted to sleep.

"Go sleep in my room baby its quieter." Steamer nodded, and headed back to the berth room. And soon was in recharge. Snow kept everyone away from the room.

"Sheesh! What crawled up his tail pipe?" The young youngling, named Snowball, snarked.

"Snowball, he has been working very hard at training. He's exhausted, he still loves you all he just needs rest."

"You will understand when you start your training along with the rest of your siblings tomorrow" Firestorm stated. "It isn't as easy as you think it is." Snow agreed. Snowball didn't listen, but he and his five other siblings were going to be in for a shock the next day. Snow and fire knew what was going to happen.

The next day, the six new younglings joined in the program, as Fire and Snow had chosen that as the finishing "training" before going to choose their profession. They asked the instructors to keep them up to date. The instructors agreed. Snow and fire saw them off to the program. The six had no idea what they were in for. They had no idea just how hard their older brother had worked to be able to come home and nap. They would soon learn.

The instructors soon began the training. Snowball and Firebreather were the first to start whining. The instructors weren't bothered and made them do extra and punished if need be.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Reactor was recovering from the newest set of sparklings he had sparked. He was a bit overwhelmed, but didn't say much as the distraction kept him from thinking about missing being in the med bay. Jawbone did his best to help his mate. Reactor loved his mate, he truly did, but Jawbone was so much older that Reactor, in many ways, was also helping take care of Jawbone. He prayed that Primus might help just a little bit. Primus would grant reactors wish regarding Jawbone. But Reactor didn't know that.

Jawbone suggested his mate go rest. Reactor nodded and went to take a nap. Jawbone made sure his mate was comfortable before cleaning up a bit. While he was cleaning, jawbone didn't notice it, but Primus was working on him, making him a bit younger physically. Jawbone didn't even realize he was starting to move better. Soon jawbone looked and felt like he had in his prime. Both jawbone and reactor were going to be shocked. Jawbone finished cleaning and joined his mate in sleep.

Several hours later, they woke and reactor was startled. "Who are you and what have you done to my mate?"

"Love what are you talking about? Are you feeling alright?" Jawbone asked confused not knowing he had changed.

"You...you sound like him...but you don't look like my mate" reactor said nervously. Jawbone was confused and got up and looked in the mirror they had and nearly collapsed. An orb of white light soon appeared. Jawbone couldn't believe his optics.

"It is I, primus" the orb stated.

"Primus..." Jawbone breathed.

"Yes, and I knew an explanation would be in order. Reactor, my son, I don't blame you for your reaction, but this is an answer to your prayers. This is what Jawbone looked like in his prime" primus said and then "opened" jawbone's optics to notice the changes, as well as the medic's processor. Both were in shock and Jawbone looked to his mate.

"I wanted you both to be happy and healthy." Jawbone wasn't sure what to say as he hadn't expected that. Reactor, now understanding, smiled.

"Love, may I ask you why you prayed for this?" Jawbone asked kissing his mate softly.

"Because I was always tired doing it by myself and I wanted you to be around as our sparklings grew." Jawbone nodded a bit.

"Jawbone, my son, Reactor did it out of love - love for you and the family, and that is why I blessed you two with this gift, as well as your precious sparklings" Primus stated.

"It's just...so odd being young again"

"Enjoy" primus stated before vanishing. Jawbone looked at himself in the mirror. Reactor hoped jawbone wasn't angry with him.

"I'm not mad love" Jawbone said.

"I just wanted you to be happy and our family to be together" Reactor stated.

"I guess age was really catching up huh?" Reactor nodded politely. "I guess I didn't really notice." Just then the sparklings started waking. Jawbone went to them. He found it easier to handle the little ones. Jawbone soon had them tended to. Reactor just smiled. "You should be resting" Jawbone said.

"maybe now I can" reactor said with a soft smiled. Jawbone smiled a little. Reactor went to lay down. He was tired and his body was in desperate need of a recharge. Jawbone tended to things.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Crankcase was sparked with his mates' sparklings, though none of them realized it yet. Crankcase hadn't been feeling 100% but didn't think anything of it. Bolt had been too busy to notice. Crankcase finally felt bad enough and went to the med bay. EMT was the chief medic on this shift, and his confidence had grown ever since EMT had been worked with by his mates. He still wasn't crazy being bonded, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

"EMT can I get you to look me over" Crankcase asked.

"Certainly, have a seat. How can I help you?"

"I haven't been feeling well lately"

"Any specific symptoms you are having?" EMT asked.

"I've been feeling drained."

EMT began to scan the bot. "Anything else?" Crankcase shook his head. EMT scanned and didn't find much. He had one more scan left, but Crankcase recognized the equipment and wasn't thrilled about the possibility. Crankcase was hoping no. EMT scanned, and then scanned again, and then again. The scan told him all he needed to know.

"Well?"

"You're sparked." Crankcase sighed. "I'm sorry" EMT replied, "It's obvious that this wasn't planned."

"It wasn't" Crankcase confirmed.

"I want you to check into the med bay at least once a week, as with you being a returned bot, we will have to watch things a little more closely"

Crankcase nodded. "How far am I? Can you tell how many?"

"You are about 2 months along and you are carrying either three or four. As I might be wrong about a spark that seems to appear than disappear."

Crankcase nodded. "Thanks EMT"

"Welcome." Crankcase rubbed his face as he left the med bay. He bumped into Optimus of all people on his way home.

"Brother are you alright?" Optimus asked. Crankcase wasn't sure how to answer that. "Talk to me." Crankcase sighed and then told all. Optimus hugged his brother holding him close.

"They never talked to me..." crankcase stated, "about this"

"I'm so sorry Crankcase"

"I just wish they would have talked to me. It's not that I don't want little ones again, I just don't like surprises."

"I know, come let's go talk to them." Crankcase nodded. Optimus walked his brother home. Crankcase was glad his "baby" brother was there. Optimus put a supportive hand on his brother's shoulder. Crankcase kind of wished he had bumped into Mirage, as crankcase felt a little "motherly connection" to Mirage but Optimus worked. "Do you want Mirage?" Crankcase froze as he feared what his brother would do if he said yes. "It won't upset me if you say yes." Crankcase shot a look of surprise but then nodded "yes."

Optimus smiled and commed his mate. Mirage was surprised but soon came. Optimus explained via the bond what was up. Mirage looked to Crankcase. "I will stay with you, if you want me to, as we talk to your mates about this."

Crankcase nodded. "Please, Mirage."

Mirage nodded, but asked, "Would you like Optimus to join us or this just be you and I?"

"Optimus too" Crankcase said. Mirage and Optimus nodded and the three soon went in to talk to Crankcase's mates. They were surprised to see Optimus and Mirage but greeted them warmly.

"It is great to see you again" Mirage said, "but we came to help crankcase speak with you."

"What's wrong love?" Bolt asked concerned.

"I'm sparked...but we never talked about it" crankcase said.

"Oh love…" Crankcase lowered his head while Mirage and Optimus stepped back just bit so Bolt and Sling could hug their mate. "We're sorry" bolt said as they held Crankcase.

"It's not that I mind sparklings, I just wish we could have talked about it first" Crankcase stated.

"We know you wouldn't ever harm Crankcase on purpose" Mirage stated.

"Of course not" they said.

"We just want to make sure you three communicate" Optimus said.

"We didn't try and knock him up" sling said. Mirage and Optimus nodded.

"How far are you?" Bolt asked Crankcase.

"A couple months."

"Oh love I'm sorry we can't do a transfer."

"It's ok, but next time please tell me before we do any spark merges."

"We promise." Crankcase smiled and Mirage and Optimus soon left. Bolt and sling pampered their mate. Crankcase enjoyed it. The pair did feel bad for knocking Crankcase up when he wasn't ready.

"Don't feel bad, it happened. Let's just make sure it doesn't happen again" Crankcase stated.

"We will do our best." Crankcase nodded. "Can we do anything for you?"

"Hold me please" Crankcase said. Bolt and sling held him close. Crankcase felt better now.

Elsewhere Soundwave was attempting to focus on a project. Blaster watched him as he worked. Soundwave rubbed at his face. Blaster's constant questions weren't helping Soundwave as he tried to focus. Soundwave said nothing as he didn't want to snap at blaster. "Wave, would you like me to go elsewhere?" Blaster asked, as he seemed to sense that he was bothering the bot.

"Please blaster" Soundwave said. Blaster nodded and soon left. He hadn't wanted to bother Wave, he just wanted a little attention. Soundwave did pulse love to him. Blaster pulsed love back and looked for Grimlock. Grimlock was playing with the sparklings and growled love growls at blaster. Grimlock welcomed Blaster, which meant that Wave no longer had to worry about that. Wave could finally focus. The machine was one he had tried to work on for a long time. Slowly Soundwave worked and a couple hours later he didn't react in time when the machine blew up.

Both Blaster and Grimlock felt the searing pain hit their sparks but they couldn't leave the little ones alone. They sent them off to a sitter and then ran to where Wave had been working. When they got there, they were in for a terrible shock. Soundwave was crumpled on the floor covered with damage. Grimlock sent Blaster to get Fader while Grimlock tried to keep Soundwave responsive. Soundwave made sounds of pain. "Talk to me Grimlock" the dinobot stated while Blaster began returning with Fader as well as Flasher.

"H...hu...hurts..." Soundwave managed in a static-y voice.

'Me know but me need mate stay with me Grimlock." Soundwave tried to keep talking. Soon Fader, Flasher, Blaster, and even Keeper arrived. They took one look at Wave and knew he had to be moved to the med bay and now. They got Soundwave on a stretcher and to the med bay. Soundwave was in deep trouble. Keeper wanted to know how this had happened. "Us not know" Grimlock stated, but Blaster told of the machine that Wave had been working on. The medics worked hard.

Keeper shook his head and commed a bot he seldom liked to call in a time like this - Slugbug. "what's wrong keeper" Slugbug asked. Keeper explained as best he could as to what had happened to Soundwave. Slugbug said he would come. Keeper thanked him. He didn't know if Slugbug would be able to help save Soundwave, but Keeper knew Slugbug would help deliver whatever Primus' will was. Soundwave was struggling to live. Primus talked to Slugbug. Slugbug wasn't sure he liked what primus had said, but he had little say in the matter.

Soundwave tried but was weak. Slugbug had thought soundwave had had enough but that wasn't Primus' belief. The medics worked hard. Slugbug soon arrived. "Slugbug we need your help" they said. Slugbug nodded and went to work. But things weren't quite going as the others expected as Slugbug needed one more thing - his twin. "What do you need from us Bug?"

"Nothing...I am merely waiting for my twin. He should be here soon" bug stated. They nodded. Krypto, though he didn't want to come, was compelled and was soon arriving on the base. He didn't see why Primus needed him and his twin. Bug waited and nodded at his twin when he got there. Finally the two were together.

"Why does primus need us both?" Krypto asked.

Because we are more powerful together" Slugbug stated and Krypto knew exactly what bug meant. Soon the two disappeared and in their place was one bot almost as big as keeper.

"I am Kryptobug, and I mean no harm" Kryptobug stated as he went to work to heal wave. The medics stepped back. Between Slugbug's powerful spark and connection to Primus and Krypto's extensive knowledge in the medic field, they soon managed to save Soundwave, but his body was renewed, made younger and looked like Wave had when he met blaster the first time. It took only an hour, though it felt longer, but soon, Kryptobug was done and split back into the twins. "It is finished" the twins said.

They scanned him, unable to believe how young he was now. "Both Grimlock and Blaster had second chances and being renewed. This is Soundwave's, and though I didn't agree with this, as Soundwave has been around for a long time, this is what Primus wanted for Wave" Slugbug stated.

"But what if he doesn't want this?"

"Primus isn't ready for wave" Bug stated, "but he also knows Wave was feeling old." They nodded but weren't sure how Soundwave was going to react. Grimlock was the most worried.

"Better tell his mates." Slugbug nodded and took his twin to go talk to Blaster and Grimlock. They waited anxiously. The twins told both Grimlock and Blaster what had happened.

"Wave…not wave?"

"He still has his spark and will still be the same bot, but his outside appearance has changed slightly" Slugbug explained, and that made Grimlock feel better.

"Still be same?"

'Yes, he will, Grimlock" Krypto answered, "He just will be able to do more since he is physically younger." Soundwave hadn't woken up yet. The twins soon brought Grimlock and Blaster in. "Primus...he looks like he did when we first met" blaster said.

"But is him still him?" Grimlock asked. Soundwave woke a few minutes later. "Wave?" Grimlock said.

"Grimlock..." Soundwave managed.

"Mate 'member?" Grimlock asked.

"Yes..." Soundwave said not yet knowing what had happened. Grimlock smiled. Soundwave hurt all over.

'How mate feel?" the dinobot asked.

"Hurt…..all over…" Blaster told Wave what he thought had happened. "I remember the explosion..." Grimlock and Blaster nodded. "I can't remember anything else."

"But wave 'member mates, right wave?" Grimlock asked.

"Grimlock..."

"Don't forget me" blaster stated.

"Blaster..." Soundwave managed. Both smiled, and then Krypto told of what had been done to Wave's systems. Soundwave froze. "What..."

"You're systems had to be replaced, and through Primus, you are younger physically like when you first met Blaster" Slugbug explained. "I didn't agree with it, but it was Primus' will."

"I'm..." Soundwave said disbelief and in shock.

'How mate feel?" Soundwave shook his head no. "Mate not like?"

"No" Soundwave said.

"I don't like it either" Slugbug stated, "but it was Primus' will." Soundwave managed to look at his hands, they no longer showing the little nicks and scratches that had been there for years. They were the smooth hands of a young bot. Grimlock was worried. Soundwave didn't even want to see the rest of himself but he knew he needed to, he didn't want this.

"Primus decided your last frame was too far gone and was unsalvageable" Krypto stated. Soundwave wanted to snap he didn't care.

Primus, sensing a threat to Slugbug, soon took over the small bot. "Don't you dare hurt my portal" Primus stated.

"I will not hurt him" Soundwave said.

"That is not the message I got" Primus stated. "And yes, I know your thoughts, my telepathic son." Soundwave scowled. "Why so bitter about your blessing, my son?"

"Because to me it is not a blessing"

"Why not?"

"Too much happened to me being young"

"I merely adjusted your physical appearance, your spark is still the same as it was, as it your spark chamber" Primus assured the bot.

"Why did you youthen me? I want to hear it from you."

"I youthened you because I didn't want you to leave Grimlock and Blaster behind and I wasn't ready for you. The machine you were working on destroyed your old armor. If I didn't create this look for you, you would have died on the table and I know both Grimlock and Blaster would have been crushed. That and you had been wondering why both your mates had been "rebuilt" but you had been left behind. I knew the only way that you would live was if I did this" Primus stated.

"There was no other way?"

"Not without making you a sparkling all over again' Primus stated, "And erasing most of your memories." Soundwave sighed. "I did what I thought was best." Soundwave didn't say anything. "Besides, think of Grimlock, Blaster and your sparklings...they needed you."

"I still don't have to like it."

"Maybe you will see the positive side of things soon" Primus said before vanishing. Soundwave sighed.

"Me love mate no matter what." Soundwave caressed Grimlock's face.

"I love you too" blaster said.

"I love you too."

"Me just happy mate not gone." Soundwave nodded.

"Alright, shows over" Krypto stated trying to lighten the mood. It was only slightly successful. Krypto expected that and soon left. Soundwave was kept for a while longer. Grimlock and blaster stayed with him. Eventually he was released. Slugbug still didn't like this, but there was little he could do. however, since Slugbug had challenged Primus' will so strongly this time, Primus was going to make sure Slugbug was reminded as to who was really in charge. Slugbug had no idea what was coming.

Striker felt a compulsion - a compulsion to take Slugbug. Slugbug would be carrying again to learn his lesson. Striker couldn't imagine why that need was so strong. Slugbug was going to be in for a surprise, as he was never submissive, but the closer he got to home, the more "submissive" he felt. He shook his head trying to clear it. But neither compulsion would leave either bot.

Soon bug mate it home. When Bug got in the door, he merely waited for his mate to tell him what to do. This was not normally like Slugbug, which was why Primus was using it to correct his portal. "On your knees." Slugbug obeyed. "Open." Slugbug opened and moaned. Striker opened. "Get me ready." Slugbug scooted up to his mate and began to prep striker. Striker rubbed Slugbug's helm. Slugbug did everything he could to prepare his mate. 'Frag yourself." Slugbug did as instructed. "Spread wide" Striker said.

Slugbug laid on his back and spread his legs. "Keep fragging yourself." Slugbug did so. Striker stroked himself slowly. Slugbug continued his show. "I want you nice and wet." Slugbug nodded. When Striker was satisfied he said. "On your hands and knees, you're about to be mine." Bug nodded and did so. Striker positioned himself and soon slid into bug's aft. Bug groaned. Striker let him adjust before thrusting. Bug was pleasure shot. Striker thrust deeply again and again. Bug encouraged his mate.

"You're my slut, Bug." Bug nodded. Striker continued taking his mate. Bug mewled and praised his mate. Striker soon overloaded and moved his spike directly into his mate's valve. Bug purred. "You like this don't you my slut bug?" Bug nodded. He just hoped to get knocked up. "I want your pretty spark." Bug soon released his pure white spark. Striker released his old golden spark.

The sparks soon connected and Striker could feel that he had indeed created sparks inside his mate. The thing was Slugbug was going to have two kinds, a pair of twins growing on his powerful spark and a set of quads growing in his chamber. The twins on his spark would be powerful like he was and Primus had a purpose for them to go out and reach bots in other worlds that had been discovered but didn't know about him. The dominating urge started to fade and Striker felt sick to his tanks when he realized what he had done to his mate. Bug came around and realized what had happened. "This is not your fault love. I brought this upon myself for challenging Primus" bug said giving his mate a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't fret, my love. This was punishment for me, and there is nothing you could have done to stop it or change it" Bug stated.

"But the things I did to you." Bug comforted his mate, he understood what had happened and had no ill will towards his mate. Striker still felt horrible as what had happened disturbed him, almost sickening him.

"Talk to me, love" Bug stated.

"I never wanted to become that bot again"

"Love, it won't happen ever again"

"The taste...it's coming back." Bug was a bit confused. "Long ago bug my life before you...I was what the humans would call a Dom matrix. I loved secretly putting bots in their places, since this new life started I haven't wanted to do that."

Bug understood and nodded. "There is nothing wrong with being that, as long as we can find balance and it doesn't hurt our sparklings" bug stated.

"I don't know..."

"I love you, no matter what" Bug stated.

"I can get extreme"

"Primus won't let you hurt me too much" Slugbug stated.

"We...we had better not do this..."

"Do what?"

"Me dominating you"

"If that is your wish" Bug stated, meaning it, though it sounded wrong to Striker. Bug then realized what he said. "That is, if you are not comfortable with that, we can just be the same loving bots we have always been." Striker nodded though that first reply had done something to him. Bug looked at his mate carefully.

"I'll be alright." Slugbug left it at that, but he would be monitoring his mate carefully. Striker tried to take care of his mate. But Bug noticed that he had to occasionally be defiant to his mate, as well as sometimes submissive. He could see what Primus had released. Striker was doing everything he could not to respond like he used to. But Primus had brought this out just for a short time as this was part of Bug's punishment as well.

One day when the urge was bad Striker locked himself in another room. Bug just wanted his mate happy, he didn't want his mate punished because of him. Striker was curled up in a corner. Bug went to his mate because the little ones were wanting their mommy and Slugbug knew Striker was needed at home. For their sparklings he came out. And while Striker was home, Bug left for a bit. Striker gave each little one love and attention. Bug went to talk to Primus, as Bug had learned his lesson and Striker didn't need to suffer any longer. "Primus may I speak with you?"

Primus appeared, though Bug could tell that while Primus was forgiving, he was still a bit upset with Bug for challenging his will. "Yes, Bug?"

"I have learned my lesson, please do not punish my mate any longer"

"I love you Slugbug, and I chose you as my portal before you were sparked. I understand your questioning, but I also want to make sure you never question my will in front of others, as my will will always be done" Primus stated.

"I promise, but please there is no need for Striker to suffer"

Primus smiled, as he knew Slugbug would learn his lesson quickly and he healed his mate, removing the desire and need to dominate from Striker. "You have been heard. Before you go home, go seek Soundwave out, and then go home to your healed mate." And with that, Primus disappeared. Bug nodded confused but sought out Soundwave. Primus did as he promised.

Meanwhile, Soundwave was home. Slugbug knocked on the door and asked for Soundwave, not sure as to why Primus sent him here.

Back at their home, Striker felt the part of his life he had hated leave, as if he had never had it. He knew exactly who was responsible and he thanked Primus and sent a pulse of love to his mate.

Grimlock let bug in. "Primus sent me here to speak to soundwave. I am not sure why, but if he sends me here, I must go" Slugbug stated, unaware Primus had made it quite clear to Soundwave why Slugbug was there. Soundwave came out of the berth room. "Forgive my disturbing you" Slugbug stated.

"I know why you're here" Soundwave said.

"I don't know, but if Primus sends me to you, he has a reason." Slugbug didn't know that Primus had even let Soundwave know exactly how they should look and such.

"You have two sparks on yours I'm to build their forms."

Bug nodded. "I thank you for being willing to take on this task" Bug said politely.

"It's not your fault I'm like this."

"And I am like I am because I tried to not to do as Primus commanded me" Slugbug stated.

"Neither of us likes what's happened."

"But we each must live with what has been done' Slugbug stated. Soundwave nodding wishing he hadn't been working on the device that had blown up in his face. They met and talked for a bit, and then Slugbug left and went home. Striker greeted him warmly.

"how are you feeling, my love?" Slugbug asked.

"So much better"

"Good."

Striker kissed his mate. "Thank you." The sparklings came over and hugged their parents as well, as they were happy to see them together once again. They picked them up. Slugbug explained what had happened, well the basics, and then the family settled down together. Striker was going to take care of bug. And Bug appreciated it. Striker got them all energon. And they all drank up.

Meanwhile, Krypto headed home. He stretched a bit as he made it home. He was greeted by the near younglings, two of which had almost died when they were sparked. They still had a few health issues now and again, but for the most part, they were healthy. He hugged them. "Hi babies"

"Hi dad" one of the young ones said, followed by a coughing spell.

Krypto gently soothed him. "Easy''

"I guess I got too excited, dad"

"It's alright" Krypto said gently and kissed his sparklings helm.

"dad, why are we always so sick?" the other little one who they had nearly lost asked.

"When you were babies someone who was trying to hurt me went after you and mommy." Both were shocked and drew closer to their dad. Krypto held them close and they enjoyed it. "As long as my spark beats I'll protect you." They snuggled in. their siblings understood and knew that these two needed more care. They didn't always like it, but they understood. "And that goes for your siblings as well." All the young ones smiled. "Has everyone had their energon?" He asked. They all nodded except one as he had purged his tanks. Krypto went to him. "What's wrong baby?"

"Don't feel good"

Krypto sat him down. "Anything you want to tell me before I examine you?" The bot shook his head. Krypto started scanning. The bot wasn't sparked and didn't have a virus. Krypto then realized the young one must have had an allergy. "What did you have before you purged?"

"Specially flavored energon mom made because most of the others like it"

"Ok baby don't drink anymore of it alright, regular energon for you." The young one nodded. Krypto got him regular energon. "Drink slowly." He nodded and tried, but his systems were too sensitive right now and he purged his tanks once again. "Ok baby I'll out you on a drip to help." The young mech nodded. Krypto made him comfortable before getting a drip going. This one had been the sicker of the two sickest. Krypto covered him with a blanket. "Try and rest, yell if you need anything." The mech nodded and soon fell into recharge.

Krypto shared the allergy info with his mate before spending time with the kids. Of course Hurricane felt horrible. Krypto assured him there had been no way to know. That made Hurricane feel a bit better. Krypto kissed his mate softly. The little one slept, still sick but starting to feel a bit better. Krypto stayed home with his family. Hurricane was glad as well.

A bit later Krypto checked on his son. Spotter still wasn't feeling his best but he was feeling better. "How are you feeling" Krypto asked.

"A little better."

"Do you need anything?"

"Can you tell me a story to help me sleep?" Krypto smiled and told a story. Spotter snuggled close to dad and soon was out in a regular recharge. Krypto smiled softly and just held him talking softly with his other children.

"Dad why do Spotter and Sputter have to take up so much of yours and mom's time?" One of the other young ones asked.

"When they were sparklings, there was a bot who didn't like me very much and he tried to destroy our family. He poisoned your brothers and they nearly died I was barely able to save them but the damage was done."

The young one nodded. "I understand, but I would like more time with you" the young one said.

"Tell you what in a little bit we'll do something." The young bot nodded with a big smile. Krypto smiled.

"I wish all of them were that understanding" Hurricane stated and then told of a couple of the older younglings who weren't quite as understanding.

"I'll talk with them."

"Thank you"

Krypto went to them and sat them down. "Please talk to me." They told them that they felt slighted, especially since they were going to be on their own and that neither the older triplets had been available to talk nor had Krypto or Hurricane. Krypto apologized and said they would make it up to them. The younglings, feeling heard, felt better. Krypto shared with his mate. Hurricane nodded and now both seemed to see how Mirage and Optimus had such a tough time with having so many sparklings. They worked how they could give time to all.

"Now I feel bad about how I always felt a bit angry that I didn't get as much attention from mom and Dad" Krypto stated, referring to Mirage and Optimus.

His mate nodded. "We'll do better." Krypto nodded. Krypto and his mate spent time with all of their sparklings.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Ziplock was struggling a bit but his mate, Sharkbite, was doing her best to help him. Ziplock was trying to walk and was unsteady. Sharkbite was right by his side, helping him. "I...don't think...I'm ready..."

"You can do this" Sharkbite encouraged. She knew that ziplock needed to make this step to help him stop being so depressed and that is why she lovingly pushed him. Ziplock managed a couple more steps before he lost his balance. Sharkbite caught him and slowly lowered him to the floor. She may have been smaller, but she was definitely no weakling. Ziplock rested his head against the wall, intakes heaving slightly. "I know you can do this love" sharkbite stated, 'I have faith in you, but you have to believe in yourself that you can do this."

"I'm trying…" Sharkbite smiled and pulsed love. Ziplock held her hand.

"Rest a couple more minutes and then let's try again" Sharkbite stated. Ziplock nodded off lining his optics. They had been working on this ever since Ziplock's last seizure episode. Ziplock was glad that Sharkbite was around, as she was one of the only ones who was always there for him. He still remembered when he tried pushing her away seemed like a lifetime ago. She stuck right by his side, had been there through all the bad times that had happened since her arrival, and had secretly put on hold her own plans for sparklings when she saw how sick Ziplock got often. Ziplock nodded when he was ready to try again. She was ready when he was. Ziplock managed to get to his feet and they tried again. This time, Ziplock was much better, though Sharkbite was still taking quite a bit of the weight.

After a time Ziplock just couldn't go anymore. Sharkbite got him back to bed. "Each day you do better, my love" she said.

"Do you really think so?" Sharkbite nodded. "Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Let's not worry about that and focus on getting you better" Shark stated. Ziplock nodded. Shark soon brought in the special energon that Ziplock's systems could tolerate.

'Thank you" he said.

"Welcome love" she stated, trying to hide the fact that she was in her monthly receptive cycle, as she didn't think ziplock wanted any sparklings, especially now.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing love" Shark stated.

"Talk to me"

"Oh, it's nothing much...just reaching my monthly receptive phase...trying to hide it, as...I don't think we are ready" Shark stated, which was partially the truth. She was ready for sparklings, but she didn't think he was with his health issues.

"Do you want sparklings?" She sighed, looked down, and then nodded. "We can try."

"But you are still sick and not in the best of health, suppressing the urge again won't be too hard" Sharkbite stated, not realizing the "again" part made Ziplock wonder.

"Exactly how many times have you done that?"

"This will be...number 15" she said softly.

"Oh shark..." Ziplock said.

"You needed care."

"Do you want to try?"

"Only if you feel healthy enough"

"I think so."

"I don't want to wear you out just because I would like to have sparklings"

"But I want sparklings" Ziplock said not saying just in case something happened to him. Shark smiled brighter than she had in a long time but she also heard the unspoken reason. Ziplock kissed her softly. She moaned softly. Ziplock knew he could go slow. Shark enjoyed whatever her mate gave her. He went slow making sure shark had pleasure. Shark moaned and mewled as she enjoyed this and released her spark. Ziplock released and wished for healthy happy sparklings. Primus heard the prayer and gave shark six relatively healthy sparklings to carry in her small but ample chamber. Ziplock could feel it and it made him happy. Shark didn't know the number bit she felt the fact that her urge had been satisfied. Ziplock knew if he offlined a part of him would live on.

"Please don't think like that" shark said.

"I've always thought like that, but I'll try not to"

"Primus will take us all one day, we need to enjoy the time we have." Ziplock nodded. Shark curled into her mate. Ziplock held her close. She hoped he lived long enough to help raise the little ones. Ziplock would fight for as long as he could but each spell took him longer and longer to recover. Shark just prayed that ziplock would make it just long enough for the little ones to be sparked. Ziplock would fight for that. Shark just snuggled close. Ziplock drifted off.

Elsewhere, Ziplock's younger brother sunrise was feeling antsy. "What's wrong?" Leaf asked.

"Something just doesn't feel right"

"What do you mean?"

"I think something is wrong with my brother"

"Why don't you go see him?" Sunrise nodded, as he had a lot of guilt to get off his chest and ask his brother for forgiveness. Leaf sent him on his way. Sunrise hoped he wasn't too late.

Shark got up and got the door. ''Come in."

"Thanks. Is Ziplock awake?"

"He's asleep but you can go ahead in." Sunrise went in and just about lost it when he saw just how sickly his older brother had become. Sunrise was wrought with guilt for all the time he had held a grudge against his brother.

Ziplock stirred. "Sunrise?"

Sunrise had tears in his optics. "I... I came to talk with you...zippy" Sunrise stated, unsure how his brother would react to the childish nickname.

"You haven't called me that in a long time."

"I was unnecessarily angry at you. I wanted to apologize..." Sunrise stated and went on talking about all the stuff he had done and how terrible he had felt, especially about avoiding his oldest brother, who he loved deeply. "...and I know I don't have a right to ask for this, but I seek your forgiveness and hope that in this time, before you go, we can regrow our relational bond."

"I forgive you, and I'd like that." Sunrise cried as he ran over to hug his sick brother. Ziplock managed to return the hug.

"I have missed so much in not being the brother I should have been." Ziplock rubbed his brother's back. "But I will be better from here on out because I love you" Sunrise stated.

"Love you too, sun." Shark smiled. Ziplock drifted back off. Sunrise smiled and soon left, feeling much better. Ziplock slept for a while.

Sunrise went back to his mate. Leaf looked up. "Everything okay?" Sun smiled and nodded. Leaf asked what had happened. Sunrise told him. Ziplock was still sick, but the two had agreed to amend their brotherly relationship and friendship and Ziplock had forgiven Sun. "That's wonderful." Sun nodded. "Now what would you like to do?"

"Face" Sun stated.

Leaf smiled. "How do you want it baby?"

"I want one of us sparked by the end" Sun stated.

"You sure?" Sunrise nodded, as he knew chances were, he would be the sparked one. "Okay baby" leaf said leading them to the berth. Sun moaned in submission to leaf's advances. Leaf touched and tasted his mate. Sun moaned. Leaf worked him up slowly. Sun revealed his intimate areas. Leaf soon had him ready and slid home. Sun moaned. Leaf smiled and began thrusting.

"Ohhh...please...more...ungh" sun moaned. Leaf thrust in and out gently. Sun just enjoyed this time. Eventually leaf asked sun to release his spark. Sunrise did so. Leaf released his. The sparks connected and sun was soon sparked. Soon they rested curled up against the other.

Meanwhile Sparkbreaker was being a much better bot. Something was finally clicking fully in his head and he was trying to be better. He also wanted to go back and apologize to all those bots he had hurt. He just didn't know how to go about it. And so he went to his father for advice. "Hello son, what's wrong?" Keeper asked. Sparkbreaker told about what he wanted to do. "Who do you want to apologize to first?"

"Sharkbite, as I know we tormented her the most just before I got busted" Sparkbreaker stated.

"I'll comm her and see if she will meet you." Sparkbreaker nodded and Keeper commed Sharkbite. Sharkbite wasn't real thrilled about the whole thing, as she was still terrified of the group and Sparkbreaker and she knew her mate wasn't strong enough to protect her right now. Ziplock asked his brother to stand in for him. And Sunrise agreed.

Sunrise was with sharkbite when breaker came. Sunrise sized up the bot and wasn't sure if this was good or bad. "I'm listening" sharkbite said.

"I am sorry for everything that I did to you..." Sparkbreaker started out. There were no excuses, no blaming Shark, none of that. It was a true genuine apology, the likes of which Shark never thought she'd see coming from a spoiled Prime's kid.

"Why should I forgive you?"

"You have no reason to, as I betrayed and hurt you. If you find it in your spark to forgive like Primus teaches us, please do so. I can't make you forgive me, all I can do is ask and try to make amends for the damage I have caused." Sharkbite wasn't sure what to do.

"Don't you think you have hurt enough bots? Why don't you show everyone how you have changed by how you act around the base? Maybe then you will earn forgiveness" Sunrise stated. Sparkbreaker nodded. Shark was glad to have Sunrise there.

"I will earn your forgiveness" he said.

"I think you will earn much more than just forgiveness" sun said. "And not just from her but from all those who you hurt." Sparkbreaker nodded and left. It may not have been what he wanted to hear but it was what he needed to hear.

"Thank you sunrise" sharkbite said.

"You're welcome. You want to tell zippy or do you want me to do it?"

"Why don't you. He liked your last visit, I could tell." Sun nodded and di as asked. Ziplock was just waking having been unable to stay awake again. Sun told him about what had happened.

"Thanks, Sun, for being there"

"you are welcome, though both Shark and I wish it had been you instead of me."

"I do too, I'm just not strong enough anymore"

"Rest Zip, that's the best thing you can do now" Sunrise stated.

Ziplock nodded. "Will you stay for a bit?" Sun nodded. Ziplock was glad for that. Sun snuggled up to his older brother, much the way he had done growing up, though the difference this time is that Ziplock didn't shove him away. Ziplock rested and Sharkbite snuggled with them on Ziplock's other side. Sunrise seemed to know he wouldn't get to do this much longer, though he had no idea he would play a key role in all of this. Soon Ziplock needed his special energon. Shark went to go get it, as she had had lots of time with Ziplock, but Sunrise hadn't. Ziplock needed help holding the cube. Sun helped feed his brother. "Thank you." Sun Smiled. He wished he would have come by sooner, so he would have more time. "You are here, now."

Sun smiled. "That I am."

"That's what matters." Sun all of the sudden wasn't feeling too hot, but he didn't want to leave his brother. "Its ok, go." Sun went and found out he was sparked. Sun wanted to be sparked, but he just couldn't believe it. Since leaf was at work, Sun returned to his brother's place. Ziplock looked up at his brother. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You don't sound like it"

"Well, I am sparked. I wanted to be, I just wasn't expecting it this soon and I can't get a hold of Leaf."

"I'm happy for you, sun." Sun smiled and curled up with his brother as he wanted to be held. Ziplock wrapped an arm around him.

"Thank you."

"Welcome" Ziplock stated. Shark smiled as the two brothers slept. She covered them up and went to the med bay hoping she was sparked. EMT addressed shark and told her the good news just as leaf was coming in for a maintenance check. EMT also told leaf congratulations.

Leaf was confused, as Sunrise hadn't been able to reach him. "Forgive me, but I don't know why you are telling me congratulations" Leaf stated. Sharkbite smiled and gently told leaf that sunrise was sparked and had tried to get a hold of him. Leaf was in a bit of shock. Sharkbite smiled and stayed with leaf while he was checked out. Leaf was given a clean bill of health. Sharkbite took him home with her to his mate. Sun was just rousing. Leaf came and kissed him softly. Sun wanted to cry because his mate looked a bit angry. "Baby, I'm happy you're sparked but why didn't you use our bond to get me."

"I tried…"

"I never got anything baby"

"The response I got...was "go away" Sunrise said, tears in his optics.

"Oh honey" leaf pulled sunrise to him and held him. Zip woke and though sick, wasn't happy with what he had heard. He made it known too.

"I can't believe you would hurt my precious brother" Ziplock stated.

"It wasn't intentional"

"But Leaf, you ought to know better than to pulse a "go away" pulse."

"I know and I didn't even realize it because there was this bot I was thinking that about on my shift, I must have accidentally sent it over the bond." That made zip lock even angrier, as he feared Sunrise would be cheated on. Leaf tried to explain the bot was new and was trying to flirt. Ziplock scanned the bot and found him to be telling the truth. "I swear I wouldn't cheat on sun."

"I believe you...but he is still hurting."

"I'll make it right." Ziplock nodded and let his brother up. Leaf kissed sun and apologized. Sun hugged leaf tightly. "I'm sorry, baby." Sun just nuzzled, as he had missed his mate dearly. Leaf just held him.

"I think he needs to go home and just be held" Shark said gently as she sat by her mate on the other side. Leaf nodded and stood, sunrise cradled in his arms. Shark and Ziplock smiled as the two left.

"Where did you go love?" Ziplock asked.

"I stopped by the med bay. I am carrying" She said softly, with a smile.

Ziplock smiled. "Really?"

Shark nodded and then curled into her mate. "I know you probably aren't happy, but I am" she said softly.

"I'm happy love" Ziplock said. Shark smiled and shed a tear, as it was the first time her mate had said he was happy about anything. Ziplock put his hand on her flat abdomen.

"Are you sure you are happy?"

"I am because you'll always have a part of me." shark was happy but the tears began to flow, as she knew as well, Ziplock wouldn't be around much longer, at least in his current form and state. Ziplock managed to hold her close.

"I love you, Ziplock"

"I love you, too, Sharkbite." They snuggled together.

Elsewhere hook was feeling lousy. Loader was concerned. He called for megatron hoping the other was close. Megatron came slowly until he saw why Loader had called. Hook looked apologetic right before he got sick. "He's not feeling good. We need to get him to the med bay" Loader stated. When hook was finished megatron scooped him up and carried him. Loader followed as he wanted to know what was going on as well.

One of hooks former students checked him out. "He's sparked." Hook fainted, as he couldn't believe it.

"You're certain?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, sir. His chamber has been restored and he is sparked." Megatron rubbed his face.

"It will be ok, Megatron, we can handle this" Loader said supportively. Megatron said nothing. That made Loader and the young medic a bit nervous. Slowly hook regained consciousness.

"Am I really...?" hook asked.

"You are" megatron said. Hook offlined his optics.

"Is this not what you expected?" Loader asked.

"No it's not, sparking sparklings for me had long passed."

"But your systems have been youthened" the young medic stated. Hook almost sighed, oh he knew it. Loader felt bad for his mate.

"It's not your fault loader" hook said.

"I feel like this is partially my fault" loader said, "as I had the programming and that brought back your desire for your true love."

"Truthfully even before you were given to me, those feelings were always there." Loader still didn't feel better. Hook patted his hand gently. Loader sighed. Hook wanted to know how far he was.

"One to two weeks" the medic said. Hook nodded then looked to megatron to get his reaction.

"Did you want the little ones, my love?" Megatron asked.

"I want whatever you do, if you want me to have them I will carry them"

"I do want them, love" Megatron stated, surprising Hook.

"You do?" Hook asked in surprise.

"Yes, because I want to be the father I never was before" Megatron stated.

"Then I will keep the sparklings." Loader and Megatron smiled. Hook would have done whatever Megatron wanted. Megatron felt a little bad, as he wanted to make sure Hook wanted these little ones too. Hook didn't think it mattered what he wanted.

"I want to know what you honestly want, and without caring what I want for once" Megatron stated to Hook.

"Honestly...I don't really want to be sparked..."

Megatron nodded. "If you don't want to be sparked, then I will take them and carry them." Hook was glad he was laying down.

"Well, that is possible" the medic stated, not thinking anything of it as she had done it before, many times.

"Megatron are you sure?" Hook asked. Megatron smiled and nodded. The medic had megatron lay down and the sparklings were transferred. The femme medic watched the two for a while to make sure all was ok before discharging them to their quarters. Hook was still in shock. Loader helped the two home. Hook made sure loader and megatron were comfortable.

"Hook, please don't overdo it" Loader said gently.

"But the two of you…."

"But you are still sore from the whole thing as well" Loader stated. Hook sighed and stopped. "Besides, we want you to join us" Loader stated and Megatron smiled. Hook nodded and joined them. The three soon fell asleep. Hook slept soundly. As did loader but not Megatron. Megatron couldn't get over what he had done. He had been horrible to hook. And the fact all he would have had to had said was no to the sparklings and hook would have terminated them made him shiver. Megatron hoped that he would have a chance to make things up to hook. He needed to show hook that his love was not misplaced.

And megatron resolved to show that he was worthy of not only loader's love but especially hook's love. Only problem was that he wasn't sure how to do it. Maybe, just maybe, Optimus might help him he finally thought. Since Keeper was fully prime now Optimus spent much of his time at home just like he had after his rebuild. Unable to sleep, megatron slipped out and sought out Optimus. He had to ask someone who pointed him in the right direction. Optimus answered the door, a sparkling in his arms. "Forgive me for disturbing you, Optimus, but I was unable to recharge and needed someone to talk to" Megatron stated.

Optimus nodded after a minute and let him in. Megatron went in and sat down. Once Optimus sat down, megatron told how he was feeling and everything he was thinking, and asked Optimus if there was any advice to help change things. Optimus made several suggestions megatron could do and excused himself for a moment and set the one sparkling down and got one of the older but still little ones. "May I...may I handle one...?" Megatron asked, having never even held a sparkling and now found himself sparked. Optimus carefully handed the little mech over.

Megatron didn't have the first clue how to hold the sparkling, but fortunately, this sparkling was a gentle bot and didn't let much bother him. He went to anyone, though he liked mommy and daddy best. He didn't really cry or scream and he was generally happy. Optimus showed megatron how to hold the sparkling. The sparkling cooed and snuggled when he was in his favorite position. Megatron smiled as he realized just how precious sparklings were. Granted, most were not this well behaved, but Primus wanted Megatron to see just how special love and sparklings were.

"Do you see why I got so angry when you took my children?" Megatron nodded, as this changed his perspective of so much. "Now what else do you want to know?"

"How do I make up to a loved one who is so broken that if I had said I don't want the sparklings, he would have terminated them then and there? How do I show I have changed and that I want him to know he matters and I want to be worthy of this love he has for me?" Megatron asked. Optimus commed Mirage to come to him.

Mirage came home from visiting one of his babies. "You called love?" Optimus told what megatron was wanting to know. And Mirage added from his perspective.

"Mirage is more of an expert then I am" Optimus said.

"We have had our times, but one thing we always had was love and respect for each other" Mirage stated.

"He keeps me in line" Optimus said kissing Mirage.

"And he keeps me grounded" Mirage said.

"We found the right balance, you can too"

Megatron felt better. 'Thank you"

"You're welcome" Optimus said. Megatron carefully handed the little one over and then headed home to try and show his mates that he had truly changed and that he cared for them. "Think he'll manage?" Optimus asked. Mirage nodded, he had faith. Optimus kissed Mirage.

Megatron, back at home, cleaned up the quarters and prepared for when his mates woke up. Hook woke first a few hours later. He wondered where Megatron was, as he didn't see him in the berth. He carefully got up not knowing what megatron had done. Loader woke up just after hook, and followed the bot, as they both wondered where their third mate was. Hook stopped seeing everything had been cleaned. Both loader and Hook were shocked. Hook went to the main room. Megatron was working hard. "Megatron?" Hook asked. Megatron looked up and tried to smile. 'Are you alright?"

'yes my loves" Megatron stated.

'You've never cleaned before" hook was confused.

"Never too late to start." A part of hook wanted to examine him and make sure he was alright bit stopped himself and he just nodded. Megatron just smiled and ran to get energon for his mates. Hook was flabbergasted. Loader just smiled, as unlike Hook, he could see what was going on. He could see that Megatron was doing his best to earn the affection he got from Loader and Hook rather than demand and command it. For Hook this was just so new for him as Megatron had never done anything like this and Hook never asked. Loader didn't reveal what he had figured out, as he knew Megatron was doing this mostly for Hook's benefit. Hook accepted the energon Megatron handed him. Loader smiled.

"Thank you" Hook stated. Loader pulsed love to both Hook and Megatron. Hook pulsed back. Loader just stood back and watched as Hook and Megatron interacted. Hook kept wanting to wait on Megatron. But Megatron stopped Hook, and took over spoiling Hook. Hook was just flabbergasted but sat down. Megatron hoped he could earn the affection that Hook had for him. Hook loved megatron he just couldn't figure out things. Loader just watched, as he kind of felt like a bit of an outsider in this bond. 'Megatron?" Hook finally said.

"Yes love?"

"I have to know...why are you doing all this?"

Megatron didn't want to answer, but he did." I want to earn the love and affection you have for me. You have so much, and I have done nothing to deserve it or be worthy of it." Hook wasn't sure what to say.

Loader went up to hook. "He's trying to prove he has changed into the bot you hoped he would truly become."

"I...I think I will have to work on things too"

"We all will" Loader stated.

"Megatron...this isn't easy for me as I...I like serving you yes there were times I wanted more from you but now that your actually doing it I'm at a loss on how to act" Hook said honestly.

"I would like all three of us to be mostly equals. I will still dominate from time to time but not all the time" megatron stated. Hook nodded slowly. Megatron smiled and pulsed love - real love. Hook latched onto the love. Loader smiled and attached on as well. Hook finally felt all he had ever wanted from megatron. And Megs planned to do that and more from now on. He just was so unused to it, it was almost like he was afraid to trust it. Megatron could sense Hooks hesitation, and Megatron intended to prove that things weren't going to go back to the old way. Hook wasn't allowing himself to fall immediately into the new feelings as a part of him was afraid this was just a trick while the rest of him wanted to just latch on. Megatron understood, he had a long way to go to "prove" his worth.

Elsewhere Jazz was out for a walk. Things had changed a bit since he had passed and agreed to return. He was happy with his mates and such, but he wasn't happy about some other things. Jazz looked around shaking his head somewhat disgusted. Onyx had come out of their quarters and felt what Jazz was feeling, though Onyx interpreted it wrong. "Hi love" Jazz said.

"Do you regret bonding with me?" Onyx asked, tears flowing from his optics.

"What? Of course not love where would you get that idea?" Onyx told what he had felt through the bond. Jazz hugged Onyx and explained.

"I never knew the difference, as what I have now is better than anything I had before" Onyx stated.

"Oh baby I love you" jazz said and held Onyx. Onyx started feeling better. It would take a bit, but slowly he was learning about real love. Jazz kissed him softly. Onyx returned the kiss. "Love ya, baby."

"I...I lo...lo...love you too." Jazz smiled and scooped Onyx up. Onyx purred. Jazz carried Onyx home. Onyx smiled.

"Prowler will be home soon so it's just us." Onyx smiled even bigger. "What do ya want ya darling?"

"Love me" onyx said softly.

"Gladly baby" Jazz said and laid Onyx down and worshipped him slowly. Onyx moaned in pleasure. Jazz took his time wanting Onyx to enjoy. Onyx softly guided Jazz, as Jazz was still learning about Onyx and what the bot liked. Jazz happily took the guidance. Onyx was so much happier now and he made sure it showed. Jazz smiled. Onyx purred as Jazz loved on him. Soon prowl got home and joined them. Onyx was pleasure shot. All soon overloaded. Onyx still couldn't quite believe that this could feel so good. They snuggled together.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Siren was working hard, as he knew that he was supposed to be off for his heat cycle once this shift finished, but he had no idea someone had manipulated the schedule out of their own laziness and unwillingness to work to cover for the bot. Siren could feel the heat coming and needed to get out of there. Keeper, aware of siren's heat, checked the schedule on a hunch and he didn't like seeing what had been changed.

He quickly removed Siren from the schedule and then placed it back how it was and then locked it so only he could change it and then he sat and watched, as he wanted to see who was not pulling their fair share and why.

Meanwhile, Siren headed home, still unaware of what had almost been done to him. Siren just barely made it before his heat kicked in. Boltcutter was home as well, as he had been given two weeks off for this and had already been off for a day. Boltcutter was looking forward to this. Siren was on bolt in moments.

And while those two were enjoying each other, Keeper received a call that a certain bot hadn't showed up for work and Keeper's screen showed that said bot was trying to mess with the schedule. Keeper called the bot to his office. The bot grumbled and complained. He was lazy and everyone knew it. How he had survived this long was anyone's guess. What no one knew was that his lover worked his tail off to keep this bot going, but even his lover was getting tired of him and wanted out. Keeper was starting to get impatient.

Finally the bot made it. He looked like a slob and like he had partied the night before. He reeked of High grade. Keeper was not happy. "You...*hic hic*... you wanted to see my sir" the bot asked, words badly slurred.

"You're drunk" Keeper stated.

"Your ...point *hic*?"

"My point is you're a disgrace. Why would you do this?"

"Do wha…?" Keeper gave a list worth of stuff. The bot passed out. He didn't want to hear this, and he had no idea his "abused lover" was going to come to Keeper to tell the truth. Keeper hadn't expected that. Keeper had the bot dragged off, and just after that, an old Autobot who had almost imprisoned by the previous bot came to the office. He was tired of all this. His name was warpath and he wanted something better.

"Can I talk with ya prime?" Keeper didn't know this bot to well, as warpath knew Optimus better, but Keeper nodded. Warpath explained why he had come.

Keeper was even more disturbed. "What would you like to do?" keeper asked.

"Something easy"

"I can find you something and I can find you a quarters elsewhere, if you wish" Keeper stated. Warpath nodded he wanted quiet, a far cry from his old self. "Keeper nodded. "Please go to your new quarters, I will contact you when I find a position" Keeper stated, wanting to talk to his father for suggestions. Warpath nodded and left finding his new quarters. They were roomy and it felt good to be away from his lazy controlling lover.

Meanwhile, keeper went to talk to Optimus. "Hello son, this is a surprise" Optimus said.

"I just had a request that I am not sure what to do with" Keeper stated and then explained what had gone on and asked for advice.

"Warpath, he was a good solider it saddens me to see him reduced to this. He wanted quiet you say?"

Keeper nodded. "Well, he told me..." And Keeper revealed to his father what Warpath had been reduced to since being the abusive, trapped lover of the lazy bot who tried to stop Siren from leaving for his cycle.

"I wish Warpath would have come to me or anyone of us" Optimus sighed. "That bot is trouble the one who reduced him to this."

"He didn't have a chance. The bot kept him trapped. This was his first time to come out, and now we have to keep him safe and give him something to do. I still have to punish that other bot, and I am just not sure what I should do" Keeper said.

"I will think on what to give him to do and reprogram the bot."

"DO you think reprogramming will help the deranged bot?"

"It's either try that or offline him"

"I realize what the choices are, but do you think such a nasty, lazy bot can be salvaged?"

"I don't know son, I truly don't"

"Maybe I should talk with Slugbug, see what Primus has planned for the bots?" Optimus nodded.

"Thanks for listening dad" Keeper stated.

"You're welcome, Son." Keeper then headed to his brother's place. Slugbug was surprised to see Keeper. Keeper explained what had just been brought to his attention and how he was seeking advice for what he should do. Slugbug nodded and asked Primus for his guidance. Primus had heard the pleas. He knew what he wanted done. Warpath would live a free life while the lazy bot would have to be reprogrammed and raised from a sparkling. Slugbug relayed to keeper what Primus had said. Keeper nodded, as he had gotten his answer.

"Thanks Bug." Slugbug nodded.

Keeper went back to his office and called Soundwave in first. Soundwave came a short time later. Keeper told Soundwave what had been told to him by Primus in dealing with the lazy bot. And while most of the time, Soundwave didn't like this, this was one time when he was fine with it as the bot had even pissed Soundwave off. Soundwave nodded he wanted to know if there were many specifics. "Only that he remain a mech, that he be completely purged and be re-raised as a sparkling. Other than that, there is no specific details."

"Completely sparkling as in sparkling protoform?"

"That part wasn't specified, but my understanding is that if he needs to completely be raised from a sparkling, that would include starting him in a sparkling form."

Soundwave nodded it would take some time to build a form. "Someone needs to take him in"

"He is already in Ratchet's medical brig" Keeper stated.

"Who will raise him?'

"that I don't know" Keeper stated. Soundwave nodded and left to start on the protoform. Now that he was done with Soundwave, Keeper called warpath to his office. Warpath headed to see Keeper.

"I have a place for you, old friend" Keeper stated.

"You do, sir?"

"Yes, it is a quiet place where you can work with your skills"

"Where's that?" Keeper told him of a couple positions that were open, one in the library organizing files and such and the other being something a little more active yet still quiet, as it was working with younglings who wanted to be trained but needed a little extra help. Warpath asked for time to think.

"Granted, take your time. And should you find another position you would like, let me know" Keeper stated. Warpath nodded. Keeper allowed the bot to go to his new home.

Warpath settled in for a good rest. For the first time in years, he would be able to sleep all night. He drifted off to sleep. And as he slept, his body repaired and strengthened itself. Warpath had no idea how long he slept. It didn't matter as his body needed it. Warpath woke at some point and found energon before going back into recharge. Keeper had given Warpath time, as he knew that Warpath would need his systems updated and time to heal before he could do anything else. Warpath repeated that pattern for days. Finally his systems felt fully refreshed. He knew he needed to decide on what job. He thought long and hard about it. He didn't see himself as a teacher. He had to think of something he wanted to do. Warpath finally decided on the library.

He decided to let keeper know and commed Keeper to tell him. Keeper was happy and assigned Warpath to his chosen place and told warpath what would happen to his former "lover." Warpath said good let someone be stuck with him. Keeper understood what the bot meant. Warpath asked when he was to start. "Tomorrow."

'What shift?'

"Which shift would you prefer?"

"Nothing too early but not too late either"

"Does 930 to 1730 work for you?"

"That should be fine"

"Good. Cardex will be waiting for you to train you in tomorrow." Warpath thanked him. Warpath couldn't wait for his new life to get going. He took time to rest.

The next day he headed to work. He found the bot who was going to teach him. Cardex was warm and gentle. Warpath liked him. Cardex began teaching the bot what he needed to know. Warpath was a little slow getting it but he did get it. Cardex worked with warpath at whatever speed the bot needed so warpath didn't feel like he was slow. Cardex just knew how to work with bots, and that was one of his gifts. He had had a rough life, but no one knew it. Considering how he was now Warpath was a far cry from the autobus fighter he used to be.

The confidence was gone, it had been beaten and snuffed out by the bot Autobot who had held him prisoner all these years. Warpath just wanted to remain quiet and unseen and Cardex seemed to sense it. Cardex brought him energon. "Thank you Cardex. I guess I didn't realize how much time had passed" warpath said as he took the offered energon and drank.

"You are welcome, Warpath." Warpath started liking Cardex as a friend. Cardex smiled and enjoyed chatting with the other. They were becoming fast friends. A few hours later Cardex let Warpaths shift had ended a couple hours ago.

"Sorry"

"Don't be I liked our talk, would you like me to walk you home?"

"Please." Cardex smiled and walked Warpath home. Warpath was happy.

"Good evening my friend, rest well." Warpath nodded, knowing it was now possible. He said good night to Cardex. Cardex headed to his own home. Cardex began to wonder if primus had brought warpath into his life for more of a reason than just being friends. He wouldn't push things though, he'd let Warpath set the pace. Warpath wasn't ready for a relationship right now after just having finally gotten his freedom. Granted he didn't know that yet Cardex would understand regardless.

The next day came and warpath was looking forward to going to work. He had his morning energon and headed to the library. He loved this taste of freedom and being able to once again interact with bots freely, though not as freely as he used to. "Warpath that you" came the voice of Ironhide.

Warpath looked to the young looking bot. He was a bit nervous and worried. 'Yes, I am warpath. Who might you be, sir?" Warpath asked, the sir part not even registering as he had always had to say it when he was with his former "lover."

"It's me Ironhide, path what's wrong"

"Nothing..." warpath stated. He really didn't feel like talking about it.

"Alright enough said" Ironhide said. "Mind some company or you gotta be somewhere?"

"Just heading to work. I don't mind the company. I am heading to the archives library." Ironhide smiled and walked with him.

"How come you look so different" warpath asked.

"Dying does that, age finally won out but Primus wasn't done with me and I went into a sparklings body and so did hound. We were supposed to offline again after we did what we were supposed to but we wanted to live. This is how I looked when I was a young bot." Warpath nodded. "I know everything I did I'm just younger."

"You'll have to forgive me, as I am not the bot I used to be" warpath stated.

"I noticed, but you know I won't pry"

"Perhaps, another time…."

"Take your time, you should come by one evening for energon"

"I'll think about it" warpath stated. Ironhide nodded and left once they got to the library. Warpath was glad he was now at work, as none of the bots he worked with knew anything about him and he liked it that way. Cardex greeted him with a smile. Warpath smiled a small smile. While he wasn't really ready to warm up to anyone yet, he was glad to have a friend in Cardex.

"Hello Warpath"

"Hi, Cardex. Nice to see a friendly face again" warpath stated before he realized what he said.

"Are you alright? Did something happen on the way here?" He asked concerned.

Warpath realized what he had said. "No, just something referring to the place I was before I was...reassigned here" Warpath stated.

"Alright, I'm always willing to listen if you need it." Warpath nodded. He found Cardex friendly enough, but wasn't ready to reveal his past just yet. Cardex showed him to his section. Warpath went to work, happy to be free.

Cardex went to his section. Flasher stopped in, as he now loved the archival records just like his twin to teach his sparklings about the past. Flasher didn't know warpath, but warpath recognized the bot, as he remembered fighting with this young one. Warpath made himself small. Flasher didn't see warpath, but Cardex helped flasher find what he was looking for and then the bot left, much to Warpath's relief. Warpath relaxed a bit and got back to work. Cardex noted the change but let it be for now. Warpath got lost in what he was doing. Cardex hoped he could get to know warpath better.

After a bit Cardex brought Warpath energon. Warpath smiled. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, how are things going?"

"Much better"

"I'm glad"

"Me too"

"You're free to leave whenever you're ready, your shifts over"

"It is?" warpath asked. He hadn't realized it.

Cardex nodded. "Yes it is"

"is...is yours done?" warpath asked, expectantly.

"It is" Cardex said.

"Would...would you like to get some energon?"

"I'd like that." Warpath was relieved, as he had feared rejection. They went to a smaller rec room. Warpath was nervous but he still enjoyed the company. Cardex smiled and chatted. Warpath listened. "Tell me about you if you like." Warpath felt good with Cardex and told of his prowess as a warrior years ago. "I would love to have seen you then."

"I wish I was still more like that..." warpath stated, sadness evident in his voice.

"You can be that bot again…"

"I doubt it...not after...what he did"

"Talk to me, my friend." Warpath sighed and finally told what had happened to him. Cardex took Warpath's hands in his. "You will be that bot again" he said and told of his past. Warpath listened. Hearing that someone else had suffered made warpath realize he didn't have to let his cruel past rule his life. "I will help you my friend if you want me to"

"I...I would like that..."

'I won't fail you."

Warpath looked away and sighed. This was going to be hard, as most the bots he knew from the old days wouldn't recognize him if they ever saw him like this. "I will do it...but I can't do it alone."

"You won't be alone"

"Will you...will you...help me?"

"I will, Warpath." Warpath smiled and Cardex smiled back. Warpath felt his spark leap for the other bot, but he feared having any lovers or mates as due to his last "lovers" treatment of him. "Your pace" Cardex said and kissed Warpath's cheek. Warpath was in shock from the gentle kiss, and his spark wanted more, but his processor was just fritzing. Warpath mewled softly at the kiss. He had never been treated so lovingly since he was a sparkling. "I will only do what you're comfortable with." Warpath kissed back, afraid to lose this. Cardex kissed Warpath softly and gently. Warpath purred softly. One hand caressed his cheek gently as he kissed him softly. Warpath wanted more. Cardex stayed slow waiting for Warpath to say what he wanted.

"Mmmm….want more"

"How much more, baby?"

"Let's keep going. I will tell you if I want you to stop." Cardex nodded and continued. Warpath enjoyed things so far but when he felt a hand on his groin he said stop. Cardex stopped and kissed him in apology. "It's still sore down there."

"I understand, do you need to see a medic?"

"Probably, but...I am too ashamed..."

"I was the same, come I'll be right there with you." Warpath nodded, seeing he had no choice. He hoped he could still carry, as he hoped that someday, when he found a mate, he could carry their little ones. Cardex was supportive and took him to get checked out. Fader took the bot, as he was in charge right now. Luckily, warpath didn't recognize Fader as being Keeper or Flasher's brother. Fader was gentle as he examined Warpath.

Fader found all sorts of wounds and scars and gently placed healing cream on them. Then he examined the chamber. "Warpath, your chamber is functional, but you will need multiple treatments to clear up your sores down here. Please come and see me twice a week, and those should greatly reduce, along with the pain, in about a month or so" Fader stated.

Warpath was in shock and Cardex smiled and patted his shoulder. "Told you everything would be fine." Warpath nodded. Soon Fader was finished.

"Is...Is there a more private place this treatment can be done?" warpath asked, feeling a little exposed.

"Of course we can move you into the back"

"then...next time, I would like to have my treatment done there" Warpath stated.

"'That is no problem" Fader stated and then sent the two home.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Cardex asked. Warpath nodded, having no idea he would be passing the femme who had taken the remade sparkling of his former lover and was carrying the little one home. Cardex kept up a light chatter. Warpath was fine but froze when he saw the femme carrying up the sparkling. Apparently, no one had thought to change the little one's appearance enough so that warpath wouldn't recognize the bot. Cardex took Warpath's hand and kissed his cheek softly. The femme passed quickly, without seeing the two mechs and was soon long gone. Only then did Warpath settle down.

"Was that him?" Warpath nodded and explained what had happened to the bot and why. "I don't think you should be alone right now." Warpath wasn't about to argue. Cardex took him home with him. Warpath didn't say much, as he just was too shocked. "Are you okay with this?" Warpath nodded. He was ok with staying with Cardex. What was bothering him was how no one had really bothered to change his former "lover's" appearance, other than to make him a sparkling. "Talk to me, my friend." Warpath told Cardex what was bothering him. Cardex held him in a warm hug. Warpath needed the hug.

Cardex sang softly. Warpath held on tighter, feeling soothed by Cardex. Cardex let him. Warpath snuggled into Cardex, this felt so much better than anything he had felt in a long time. "Rest now." Warpath nodded and allowed himself to be led to the berth. Cardex covered him and held him. Warpath, feeling secure, finally fell into recharge. Cardex let him rest.

Primus soon came to warpath as he slept and let the bot know that Cardex was to be his mate and help him regain who he was. Warpath, trusting primus, soon felt much better. Cardex drifted off. Warpath knew one thing, when he and Cardex were both awake next, he was willing to bond with the bot. Cardex had his own visit from Primus. Primus told all of warpath's history as well as what was soon going to happen. Cardex swore that he would love and protect Warpath.

"I know, my son, I know" Primus stated before disappearing.


	68. Chapter 68

Some hours later, they woke. "Will you...be...my...my sparkmate?' warpath asked.

Cardex kissed him. "I will." Warpath smiled, feeling the love and warmth. "We can take our time."

"But...I want to...unite our sparks...now"

"Okay love, we will still go slow."

"we have ta bond without facing, remember" warpath stated.

"I know, baby"

"Ok, let's go slow" warpath stated. They exchanged passionate kisses. Warpath moaned. Cardex remained gentle. Warpath appreciated it.

"Open when you are ready." Warpath slowly opened, though it was still obviously painful in the area. "Love we don't have to interface I never want to hurt you we can just merge our sparks"

"I can't face with my valve...but that doesn't mean you can't try to pleasure my spike" warpath stated. Cardex smiled and started to lick the spike gently. Surprisingly to warpath, it felt good - not rushed or rough or harsh. Cardex slowly licked and teased. Warpath moaned in pleasure and Cardex smiled mentally. Warpath never knew this could feel so good and soon released his precious but broken spark. Cardex also released his spark. The two sparks united and warpath became unknowingly sparked. Cardex lovingly help Warpath. Warpath finally felt loved and appreciated.

"I love you, Beautiful." Warpath blushed, as no one had called him beautiful ever. Cardex gently caressed Warpath's chest cannon. Warpath purred loudly. "I will make sure your always happy and taken care of." Warpath snuggled into Cardex. Cardex held him close. Warpath soon fell into recharge. Cardex held him close and smiled warmly. Warpath felt safe and loved, and Cardex could feel it. He pulsed love and drifted off. The two slept soundly, finally glad to have found love.

Elsewhere Optimus was enjoying retirement again. Great-grandbabies were at his knees, eager to listen to his stories. He was telling some of them a story. They asked all kinds of questions, all of them very eager to learn as well as hear the old tales. Optimus answered everything he could. Mirage soon brought in energon for the little ones. Optimus smiled and helped feed them. Optimus enjoyed being a babysitter, especially since they went home to mom and dad at the end of the day. Optimus kissed Mirage softly. Mirage kissed back.

Soon the little ones were going home. "Pincer will soon be home, love" Mirage stated, "and it's his sparking day." Optimus nodded in understanding. They got the room ready for the small party of three that they were going to have to celebrate Pincer's sparking day - which was just the three of them. They waited for Pincer. Pincer soon came home. They kissed him softly and wished him a happy sparking day. Pincer smiled and blushed.

"What would you like to do?" Pincer had no idea. "Anything you want." Pincer, still much younger, wanted to carry but wasn't sure how to tell his much older mates. They urged him to share. He finally fessed up. "Is that what you really want love?" Pincer nodded, feeling ashamed. "There is no guarantee that we will succeed but we can try." Pincer nodded, he knew there was no guarantee but he felt ashamed for asking as it showed his much younger age. "Drink your energon love then we will see what we can do." Pincer nodded. Mirage handed him his favorite energon. Pincer smiled meekly and thanked his mates. They smiled and kissed him softly sipping their own energon. Pincer enjoyed the soft kisses. They spoiled him lovingly. And he enjoyed it, as it had been so long since they had spoiled him. They showed through their actions that they loved him and were sorry. Pincer enjoyed it.

When he was ready, they took him to their berth. Pincer was absolutely thrilled. "What do you want us to do baby?"

"Pleasure me. Love me" Pincer stated. They made slow love to him. Pincer even showed them a few tricks as he found areas that only he could tease, as his hands were smaller. They both gasped in surprise. They had underestimated him so many times, not intentionally, but still. They pulsed love. He pulsed love back as he helped drive them wild so that they would pleasure him more. And that was when they realized something - they were being pleasured by him rather than pleasuring him which is what Pincer had wanted for his sparking day. As long as he was happy, they were happy. Pincer soon opened his intimate areas and begged to be taken both ways. They asked who he wanted where. Pincer teased Optimus with his aft, and used his valve to tease Mirage's spike. Both moaned and soon both slid home.

Pincer moaned and squealed in pleasure shot delight. Optimus and Mirage smiled, thrusting together. Pincer was in heaven as it felt so good. They made it all about him. Pincer soon released his spark - it was wired and ready, as Primus had made sure of that. Optimus and Mirage released theirs. Pincer's spark felt so warm as the two other's joined his and when the sparks joined there was good news - Pincer was sparked - but there was also bad news - Mirage had yet again sparked as well. Mirage and Optimus were not going to be happy about that. And Pincer would feel depressingly guilty about it, but for now, all were happy. Soon they all snuggled together.

Pincer was happy to be snuggled between his two larger mates. "Happy sparking day pincer"

"Thank you" Pincer stated and then snuggled closer before falling into recharge. Optimus and Mirage rested.

"Looks like we made his day" Mirage stated.

Optimus agreed. "Looks like it." Mirage smiled. "Rest love." Mirage soon fell into recharge, but something bothered Optimus. Optimus couldn't put his finger on what was bothering him. He got out of the bed, as he just couldn't stay. He couldn't find anything out of place. Optimus knew he usually didn't get bothered this easily, so he wondered if something was up with one of his mates or his sparklings. He put comms out to their children. All their "babies" reported in that all was well. Optimus frowned and looked at his two mates knowing it had to be them. Pincer would have said something but Mirage was notorious for keeping things under wraps. Optimus wasn't sure but had a suspicion.

Mirage roused when Optimus came back in the room. Mirage wasn't hiding anything, at least that he was aware of. Optimus told him of his feeling and that he had already checked with the kids. Mirage didn't know what to say nor did Optimus. "We'll go to the med bay tomorrow to see if pincer's wish came true" Mirage stated. Optimus nodded and tried to rest.

Too soon for some, the next day came. It was confirmed pincer was sparked. ''Check Mirage'' Optimus suddenly said. Fader was puzzled but didn't question his father.

"Mom's sparked too…" Mirage's smile instantly faded. Optimus sighed as he now knew what that feeling he had had been about. Mirage looked more depressed than happy, but Primus had need of him to spark these, as they were more minibots. Some contained their parents' codes while some did not, but it was to give the minibots a chance to grow and reproduce, though they were many years behind Bee and Ratchet's ones.

"How many?" Optimus asked holding Mirage's hand.

"Six" Fader stated. "No wait, seven, and not all are related or have the same code as you guys. They are minibots." Hearing minibot helped. Mirage felt better as well.

"Thank you, son" Optimus said.

"Welcome. My guess is that these were created to be mates to Bee and his mates' minibots." They nodded though they still weren't completely happy at least minibots weren't bad to carry. Pincer felt horrible, as if this was all his fault. Optimus put an arm around Pincer. It didn't help much and pincer tried to squirm out of the side hug.

Mirage wrapped his arm around Pincer. "No Pincer, stop"

"This is all my fault" Pincer stated.

"Hush" Mirage soothed.

"But if I hadn't asked for a merge for my sparking day, you wouldn't be like you are."

"Pincer this would have happened regardless, it's how primus does things if he wants it to happen it will." Pincer sighed. "We love you and are not mad at you."

"Are…are you sure?"

"Yes, we're sure, love." Pincer felt a little better.

"Come, let's go home." Pincer nodded. They headed home assuring pincer they loved him and weren't mad at him. It was going to take a while for him to stop feeling guilty. They gave him love. He did his best to return in equal if not more than he got. They kissed him. He enjoyed the soft kisses and he attention. They kept up the love. Pincer was happier than he had been in a long time. "Better love?" Pincer nodded, finally opening up his spark fully again. They pulsed love. Pincer released love as well as the pain of rejection he had been feeling. "We can do this."

"I hope the "sparklings" are as accepting" pincer stated.

"We'll tell them." Pincer nodded and then snuggled into his two mates, partially because he loved them and partially because he was cold. They kept him warm and soon Pincer fell into recharge. Optimus and Mirage sent messages to the kids. Most were accepting. A couple were concerned for the health of their mother and one wasn't thrilled and let her opinion be known, but all were supportive. They had said it hadn't been planned. Soon all the young bots were ok with this. With that Optimus and Mirage slept.

Rumor soon traveled to ratchet. Ratchet didn't put much faith in rumors so he commed Optimus. Ratchet confirmed about Mirage carrying minibots. Ratchet couldn't believe it. I think Primus has plans." Ratchet agreed. "Especially for your little ones."

"It will be nice them having mates their own size." Optimus agreed. They talked a few more minutes. Ratchet gave important information of how things would need to be for the little ones and what to expect, hoping to help.

"Thanks Ratchet."

"Welcome. Ratchet out."

Elsewhere saberclaw was home alone. He didn't like being home alone but he knew his mates were busy. He cleaned up but that didn't take him long. He wanted to fly but his swollen abdomen reminded him that he wasn't allowed to fly. He sighed he couldn't do much right now period. Sparkbreaker soon came and helped out saberclaw. Saberclaw was surprised to see Sparkbreaker. He had a feeling someone here needed some company. "My mate is at work, mind if I spend time with you?" Saber shook his head, he didn't mind. In fact, he welcomed the company. Sparkbreaker helped saber to the couch, got him energon, and then began to rub the seekers wings. It wasn't for facing but sparkbreaker was trying to build a bond with one of his stepmothers and figured this might help. Saber relaxed. "Seems like it's been awhile since you had the kinks rubbed out of your wings" breaker stated.

"Yeah, it's been a while…."

"Is it ok if I call you mom, saber?"

Saber nodded. "I'd like that."

Breaker smiled. "After Elita passed, I had a hard time adjusting, but if I can call you mom and kit mama, I would be happy, as it means I still have a mom to come to."

"You can always come to me." Sparkbreaker smiled, and after making sure saber was comfy, curled up next to him and slept. Saber smiled and held Sparkbreaker.

It was about 2 hours later when kit came home and found sparkbreaker curled up into saber, both deep in recharge. Though surprised he smiled and sent the image to keeper. Keeper smiled when he saw the picture, but that was when he realized that they had left their mate home alone. He was glad Sparkbreaker stopped by, and it showed that Breaker was really trying to be a better bot. Kit stayed at home.

Saber woke about a half hour later, but was surprised to see Kit at home, as he knew Kit wasn't due for another two hours, and Keeper who knew when. "Hi honey, sleep well?"

"You're not supposed to be home yet" Saber stated, worriedly.

"Finished early." Saber looked down and gently stroked Sparkbreaker's cheek. Saber wasn't sure what to say to kit. Breaker nuzzled and kit kissed saber.

"He called me "Mom" Saber finally managed to say. Kit smiled. "I hope I deserve it" Saber stated.

"You do love." Saber smiled. "Need energon?"

"Please…" Kit got it for him. Saber took the energon and then snuggled up with breaker again. Kit covered them with a blanket. Keeper soon came home. Kit kissed keeper softly in greeting. Keeper liked that breaker and saber were getting along and he hoped more sparklings of his from elita would connect with saber. Kit told him what saber had said. Keeper smiled.

"It made saber so happy"

"I am glad" keeper stated.

"So am I." Keeper gently kissed kit. Kit kissed back.

"I am also glad to see Sparkbreaker trying to become part of the family again."

"I think we all are"

"Let me know when they wake" Keeper stated and then headed to relax.

Kit came and got him a couple hours later. Keeper slowly approached, much to the surprise of Saber and Breaker. "Love?"

"Dad?"

"I am home, my love and my son" Keeper stated, opening his arms in a hugging invitation. They smiled and with a little help saber and breaker went to keeper's arms. Keeper hugged both, and was careful as both were carrying.

"I love you dad" breaker said.

"I am glad you have chosen to come back to the family."

"So am I." Keeper smiled. Breaker looked to kit and went to him. "Can...can I call you mama?"

Kit smiled. "Of course, baby, whatever you are most comfortable with." Breaker smiled and hugged Kit. "please don't think that I would ever try to replace your sparking mother Elita, but if you want to call me mama, I am honored" kit said, returning the hug. Keeper even smiled at that one, as he realized both of his mates knew that they could never try to replace Elita and they weren't going to try. Also, Kit and Saber were going to allow his older sparklings to call them mama or mom or not. Breaker was happy.

"You are always welcome here, son" Saber stated.

"Thank you, mom." Keeper slowly approached his youngest son from Elita, hoping that he could make amends as well, as he had been hardest on Breaker. It wasn't that breaker hadn't deserved it, but it was still hard for Keeper and he hoped his son didn't hate him. Breaker looked to his father.

Keeper sighed. "I am sorry that I haven't been a better father to you."

"You tried, dad."

"Apparently I wasn't good enough for you" Keeper stated, feeling guilty for how much he had pushed Breaker away when he was still reeling from Elita's loss. Breaker went to his dad. "Can you forgive me?" Keeper asked. Breaker moved into his father's arms. Keeper hugged his son. Breaker snuggled. Keeper smiled.

"I forgive you, dad." Keeper hugged tighter as he felt the guilt lift off of him. "I love you, dad." Keeper smiled. It felt so good to hear that. Breaker stayed for a bit longer.

"Your mate ought to coming home soon" Keeper said, "you might want to head out so he isn't worried about you"

"Okay, dad." Keeper saw his son to the door. "Bye, Dad."

"Come back soon, son. You and your mate are always welcome" Keeper called after his son before Sparkbreaker disappeared down the hall. Sparkbreaker headed home, unaware of danger. His mate was waiting for him at home, but for some reason, after having left Keeper's place, Sparkbreaker didn't arrive home. Sparkbreaker had been attacked on his way home. Breaker's mate went looking for him, as it wasn't that far of a trip between the two quarters. And when he didn't find breaker, he commed keeper and his mates. Keeper frowned he didn't like the sound of that.

The bot who had attacked the sparked Sparkbreaker was a bot who didn't believe that sparkbreaker had changed or could change and was bound and determined to get back at the bot. Sparkbreaker was bound and gagged trying to get free. He sent out pulses along the bond he shared with his mate and the new ties he shared with his parents. He was terrified and needed help desperately. Breaker cried behind the gag as he was groped. Black hole felt the pulses and tried to head in the direction, as did Keeper and Saber, as kit had to remain home with the sparklings. That and Saber was nastier when it came to punishing bots that hurt his family. Before they found him, breaker was forcibly taken.

After he was taken, he was beaten and let to go offline by the bot who thought he had gotten the last word in. Breaker was in stasis lock, hoping against hope that he would be found. They finally found breaker, an awful lot of energon between his legs. Keeper was enraged, and commed Red Alert and Red Alert's son to find the bot responsible for this while Keeper and Black hole picked up Breakers broken body and took him to the med bay. Neither aware that Saber had continued following some clues that only he could sense. Upon seeing breaker the medics got to work. Keeper wished he had actually walked his son home. Saber tracked the bot who had done this. And saber was now deadly, as not only had his family been harmed, he was carrying more sparklings.

The medics weren't liking breakers condition. Black hole was deeply concerned, as he knew Breaker was sparked and he knew that despite Breaker's size, Breaker was vulnerable right now and he hoped that they could save his mate. Blackhole was anxious as they waited for word. The medics worked hard on Breaker. They knew he was sparked. Eventually they stabilized him, but he wasn't out of the woods just yet. There had been damage close to his chamber so they weren't sure what was going to happen there. His spark chamber and his sparklings chamber both showed damage, they found, and while the little ones seemed uninjured, they hoped that the crack in Sparkbreaker's spark chamber would heal, as they had nothing to repair it with. But if the crack widened too much, Sparkbreaker would perish.

One of them came and gave the update. Keeper and Black hole were both grieved to hear the severity of the situation, as this bot not only raped Sparkbreaker, he had tried to force a spark merge which could kill a bot if they weren't willing or ready. Both asked to see Sparkbreaker. The medic nodded and let them in. Keeper went to one side while black Hole went to the other, neither aware that saber just slaughtered the seeker bot who had tried to kill Breaker. Breaker was out as Saber headed to the med bay. Saber was covered in cuts, scrapes and energon, and Keeper was pulled away from his son when he saw his mate come in in such a state. Keeper rushed to him.

"I got the dirty *#%( " saber stated, talking in seekerese and using a very insulting word for the bot he had just caught, even worse than any human word. Keeper hadn't expected that. Saber looked at his mate, wondering if Keeper was mad at him for what he had done.

"As long as you're not hurt"

"A little beaten up, but not too bad" saber stated. Keeper had the medics check Saber out. Saber was good to go after some minors fix-ups. Keeper told him about breaker. Saber was spark broken and he hoped that Sparkbreaker would make it, as Sparkbreaker had changed so much for the better that he deserved to live. He was kept sedated. Sparkbreaker begged for life as he knew he had so many more bots to show that he had changed. Primus wasn't ready for him and healed the crack around his spark chamber. Sparkbreaker's spark pulse became stronger, a sign that his spark chamber was healing. The medics sighed in relief. And even Black hole was a bit more excited, as he could feel his sparkmate's pulses become stronger. They still kept him sedated but were happy he was improving.

Breaker's mate, though, stayed nearby and always pulsed love. Keeper stayed as well. Keeper also relayed to kit what had happened to saber. Kit prayed for the best. Saber was doing pretty well, though it wasn't until another seeker medic, Krypto, came in and realized that Saber's wings were out of alignment. "Saber what happened?"

"Got in a fight"

"Sit, your wings are out of alignment." Saber nodded and sat. It didn't take Krypto long to fix them.

"Thank you" Saber stated.

"Welcome." Saber felt even better now. "Now why were you fighting while sparked?" Saber explained what he had done and why. "Well in that case I think it's allowed" Krypto said. Saber nodded. "I want you to take it easy Saber, alright?" Saber nodded, as he knew the medic was right, especially since saber was carrying. "How is Breaker?"

"I think he is healing, but he is still deep in stasis lock" saber stated. Krypto went to check. Breaker was healing, but he needed more love. Keeper had been focused on saber and Black hole hadn't realized he needed to pulse more love.

'He needs more love."

Saber, Keeper, and Black hole looked at the seeker medic. 'What?" Krypto explained. Soon, all three began to reach out to Breaker, and Kit even pulsed love as well. Breaker started to respond. Black hole pulsed even harder, as he knew he had to reach his mate in only the way he could. Breaker reached out for Blackhole. Black Hole pulsed love, and it was his love that guided Breaker back. It wasn't that the love from his parents meant nothing, it was that he needed the love form his mate to guide him back. Breaker's vitals improved. That encouraged Black hole to pulse more love. Breaker slowly woke. Keeper, Black hole, and Saber were relieved. Breaker groaned as he woke.

"Don't try to move much, son, as you were pretty beaten up" saber stated. Breaker managed a nod.

"Oh baby, I thought I lost you and our babies" Black hole stated.

"I thought...I was lost too..." Black hugged his mate as closely as he could. Breaker leaned into his mate. Keeper and saber smiled and hugged each other. "I didn't lose the sparklings?" Breaker asked.

"No, love, you didn't, but we almost lost them because we almost lost you" Black hole stated. Breaker nodded.

"And you won't have to worry about your attacker. Saber took care of him" Keeper stated.

"Thanks, mom" breaker said.

Saber just smiled. 'Welcome, my son." Breaker was examined.

"Looking good for now, but you are still weak. A few more days and you ought to be able to go home" the medic said to Breaker. Breaker nodded.

"May I stay with him a bit longer" black hole asked.

The medic nodded. "You may." Black hole snuggled up to his mate while keeper and saber left. Breaker drifted off. His mate did as well, which brought comfort to breaker as he was once again near his mate. The medics decided to let them be.

When saber got home, kit was all over him, not happy about the injuries. Kit fussed over him and Saber let him. Keeper smiled, as it was a cute scene. "I'm fine love" Saber insisted.

"I am proud of why you did it, though I am a little unhappy that you had to do it in your condition" kit stated.

"I know but I couldn't let that bot get away with it"

"He's got a point, love" keeper stated.

"I know but tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing Keeper"

"I wouldn't have done it that way, as seekers are much more reactive and deadly, especially when a loved one of theirs is threatened. They are even more deadly if carrying. So, in a way you are right, but had I caught him, I probably would have had the same result" Keeper stated.

"I know"

Keeper nodded. "Saber certainly has come a long ways since we first bonded." Saber blushed. "No need to blush, love" Keeper stated. "I am happy to see the progress you have made as is Kit." No matter how long they had been together something's still made saber blush or insecure. Keeper just kissed his mate gently. Saber kissed back. Kit soon joined in.

"Please…" breathed Saber. Kit and Keeper soon gave Saber lots of pleasant attention. Saber moaned and needed more. Keeper and kit soon to saber to the berth room. Saber laid, sprawled a bit. Keeper went for the groin while kit went for the neck cables. Saber moaned. Keeper licked and teased the dripping valve and stiff spike. "Nnnn…please…"

"What does baby want?" kit asked, teasing the sensitive wings and neck wiring.

"Spikes..." saber moaned.

"Where at, baby" Keeper asked as he gently prodded Saber's valve with his own spike.

"V…..valve...a...aft..." Keeper soon slid in the valve while Kit, having repositioned himself, slid in Saber's aft port. Saber moaned clinging to keeper. Both soon began to give saber incredible pleasure. Saber moaned their names. It didn't take long for all three to overload. Saber panted heavily. Keeper and kit hoped saber was satisfied as they were exhausted. "Thank you, loves."

"You are welcome." Saber rested. As did they all.

Krypto stayed for a while in the med bay keeping an eye on breaker. Breaker snuggled close to his mate. For as big as he was, he was scared. Blackhole held his mate close protectively and pulsing love. Breaker was glad his mate was there. "Rest, my love, heal." Breaker nodded. He was hurting and scared, but Black hole's presence calmed him and allowed him to feel secure. "I will protect you." Breaker snuggled as close as he could and pulsed love and gratitude to his mate. Black pulsed back.

"Am I a failure for not being able to protect myself?" Breaker asked, tears in his optics.

"Never baby, sometimes we get overtaken but you are a strong bot my love"

"I don't feel as strong as I used to" Breaker stated, unaware that was because he was sparked.

"That's because your sparked my love"

"But then how come saber was so strong? He's sparked!" Breaker stated.

"Because, love, you're not a seeker. Seekers have entirely different programming when they got sparked. They are more deadly, whereas grounders are more vulnerable. It's just the way life is" Black hole stated, kissing his mate.

"I love you know matter what"

"I love you too"

"Rest, my love." Breaker soon fell back into recharge, tightly curled around his smaller mate. Blackhole let him rest. Breaker was still scared, but he knew that with his mate by his side, he could do anything.

Elsewhere Soundwave finished the sparkling protoform he was told to build. It had been a long a tedious process, but it was finally done. Soundwave commed Keeper. Keeper soon came. "Statement, protoform is ready." Keeper smiled. "Query am I expected to do the transfer?"

"Does anyone else know how to perform the transfer?" Keeper asked.

"Ratchet" Soundwave said not sure who else would.

"But Ratchet is still on earth, Soundwave" Keeper reminded the bot. "But maybe Fader would know or Kryptonight, who's visiting for a few days." Soundwave nodded. "I will check in with them" Keeper stated and he commed the two. And while Fader wasn't comfortable doing it alone, Kryptonight was willing to do it and teach Fader at the same time to become more confident in doing this. Keeper let Soundwave know, and Soundwave felt much better. Soundwave handed the protoform over.

Keeper brought it to the med bay, and explained things to Fader and Kryptonight. "Where is the bot in question?"

"With the femme who is taking care of him. He is still in a version of his old form" Keeper stated and then commed the femme.

"Yes sir?"

"Please bring the bot you have agreed to care for in, as we have his new sparkling form for him" Keeper stated and soon the femme came in with the bot. Fader recognized the bot instantly and figured out what must have happened. Fader hoped that Warpath was doing ok.

"I understand punishments but why not something else" Fader asked. Keeper told about the abuse this bot had done toward Warpath and the attempted preventing of several bots for leaving their jobs for some days to go on heat vacations. All in all, it was this or death, per Primus. 'Why does he get to live?"

"Because I have decided to give him a second chance, as his spark has been purged to be like a new sparkling, so in a sense, the bot that was there is now dead" Keeper explained. Fader slowly nodded. "Fader, being Prime is not easy. It is much like your job in deciding what is best and then not knowing if you've made the right decision once it is done" Keeper stated. Personally, he thought the bot should be offlined but he said nothing. Fader could sense it, as could Kryptonight, since they were brothers, but they said nothing. Kryptonight was a little more understanding, as Slugbug had related to him what Primus had said. "Do it."

The two medics got to work. Keeper watched. Soon the spark was in the new body and all traces of the one disgraceful bot were now gone. Fader left the med bay then. It was clear that this whole thing upset Fader, but neither Kryptonight nor Keeper knew why. It upset fader because he knew all that had been done to Warpath. Fader had become Warpath's sole medibot friend. He had seen the bot and was treating him but couldn't tell the others, as it was confidential. Fader went to be alone. EMT went after him, as EMT was better able to go, as Percy was busy. Fader found an out of the way spot. EMT feared his mate being alone, as he had felt some bad things over the bond. EMT was relieved when found him.

Fader was shocked when he saw that EMT had found him. After all, fader had felt that EMT really didn't care, though Fader shared that with no one, not even Percy. "Don't do anything rash...please"

Fader just shot his mate a look. "I can't believe it" Fader stated.

"What?" EMT asked. Fader told what they had had to do and why he felt the way he felt about it. He still was volatile, but EMT being there was really starting to help. As had EMT not followed him, Fader was thinking of doing something drastic. EMT couldn't disagree with Fader as EMT didn't agree with keeping the bot alive either.

"Why let him live?" Fader asked.

"I don't know, I don't think its right either"

"But I can't tell keeper, as this info is confidential" Fader stated. EMT sighed. Fader just started to cry. This was too much and it had been years since he had taken any kind of time off for anything.

EMT held him. "Why don't you take some time off?"

"I don't feel like I can, as I am the head medic and I don't want to let my brother down" Fader stated.

"Your brother can stuff it"

"Easy to say...your brother isn't the Prime" Fader stated, not realizing all he needed to do was ask and keeper would have granted him time off.

"Have you ever asked for time?" Fader shook his head. 'Then ask him." Fader sighed. He was nervous. "Just ask."

"Will you come with me?" EMT nodded. Fader, slightly weak, soon made his way to Keeper's office with help from EMT. "Keeper can I talk to you" Fader asked.

"Certainly Fader. How may I help you? You look exhausted" Keeper stated in a warm, friendly, loving tone.

"Can I have some time off, I need some"

Keeper smiled. He had hoped Fader would have come to him long before this. "How much time would you like, Fader?" keeper asked warmly.

"A while" EMT answered for Fader.

Keeper studied the pair, and then understood. "Fader, I will give you five weeks off, as you have never taken any time off that I am aware of. Take this time, you need it" Keeper stated, much to Fader's surprise.

"Thank you" Fader said after EMT gently nudged him.

"Is there any bots that you are treating that will need to be sent to you during this time" Keeper asked as some bots had certain preferences for certain medical things.

"Do not let anyone else treat Warpath"

Keeper nodded. "I will make sure Warpath comes to you. Any other requests while you are off?" Keeper asked.

"None that you will grant so I will not say so"

"Try me" said Keeper.

"The newly created sparkling"

'What about the new sparkling?" Keeper asked. Keeper knew the femme had taken it out of chance and not choice.

"Offline it"

Keeper sighed. "Let me talk with Primus to see if that is possible." Fader nodded. "But you must understand, brother, that if Primus isn't ready for the spark, it will have to live" keeper stated.

Fader nodded. "Yes."

"Now, you go on vacation, other than taking care of Warpath, and I will go talk with Slugbug" Keeper stated. Fader was shocked but EMT smiled. EMT let Fader out.

Fader was still reeling about the whole thing. He was so sure that his brother would have said no to both of his requests for the sparkling to go offline and for a vacation, but keeper had answered "We'll see" and "yes" to those requests. EMT took Fader home. And while fader went home for his first real vacation, Keeper went to talk to Slugbug. He needed to talk to Primus about the sparkling and Primus knew it was coming.

"Hey bug" keeper said.

"Hello keeper, you have been expected" Slugbug stated and then Primus took over.

"What do I do?"

"What do you feel is the right thing, my son?" Primus asked. He knew what was wanted and such, but he wanted to see if Keeper was wise enough to make the tough decisions. Primus had made changing the bot to a sparkling first so that he could test Keeper. Optimus had been tested like this before, and it was now Keeper's turn to make the hardest decision of all.

"I know I should say every bot should have a chance but I need more information about the bot"

"What would you like to know my son?" Primus asked.

"Everything about who he was and if there is a chance he will become that again." Primus gave the info and the chance that is was highly likely that he would become that way again in an honest assessment. "I cannot in good consciousness let him live, because I would be unleashing him on an innocent."

"So have you made your decision, my son?" Primus asked.

"I have to agree with the others"

Primus nodded. "Go to the femme, take the sparkling and bring him to Slugbug. I will take care of the rest" Primus stated through Slugbug. Krypto nodded and went to the femme. The femme gladly turned over the unruly sparkling and keeper brought it back. Keeper soon arrived back. Slugbug became Primus again and removed the spark. "You have made your final decision. The spark can no longer come back" Primus stated as he took the spark with him. Keeper was relieved. Keeper finally headed back to his office and announced that the sparklings had passed of complications. And most bots weren't too sorry for it, as they had heard the story about the bot. The bot had finally gotten what he deserved. And the two bots most relieved were Fader and Warpath.

Warpath cried in relief. Fader was thankful and Cardex was happy as well. Warpath clung to Cardex. "Primus heard your prayer, baby" Cardex stated as he held his mate. Warpath was in shock. "What's wrong, love?" Cardex asked.

'I can't believe I am free!"

"You are. Now you can be the bot you once were without fear." Warpath kissed his mate. Cardex kissed back.

"Love me." Cardex smiled and proceeded to do so. Warpath moaned. Cardex smiled. Warpath urged him on. Cardex spoiled the bot. Warpath clung to Cardex. Cardex gently stroked and licked Warpath's spike as Warpath's valve was ready to be taken just yet. Warpath moaned. Cardex kept up the pleasure. Warpath wanted more.

"I would give you more, love, but you aren't ready" Cardex stated. Warpath nodded and kissed Cardex. Cardex soon was able to get his mate to overload. Once that was done, warpath received the private comm from Keeper that Fader was on vacation but that fader would be the only bot who would be treating warpath and where to find his quarters for the treatments. Warpath relaxed. "What's up?" Cardex asked. Warpath told him. Cardex smiled. 'Everyone needs vacation, but at least he wanted to make sure you were not given to anyone else for treatment." Warpath nodded. Cardex drew his mate to him. Warpath snuggled. Soon the two fell into a contented recharge. Warpath could now heal in all ways. And Primus was going to help a bit with that.

Meanwhile, Breaker was still recovering. Blackhole was right there with him. Breaker was glad he had a mate who cared about him. One of the medics came to check on Breaker. Breaker didn't want to admit it but he was scared to go home.

When they were alone Blackhole asked what was wrong. "I'm ...I'm scared"

"Why are you scared, baby?"

"I'm scared once I leave here...I...I won't be safe anymore" Breaker stated.

"I will protect you and we will ask your father for different quarters"

"but there are so few quarters big enough for me" Breaker stated.

"That's why we will ask, comm your father"

"can...can you...ask for me?" breaker asked, shivering. Blackhole had never seen Breaker like this since, well, he "broke" him in training.

"Sure baby" Blackhole said feeling semi responsible for this as he had broken him.

Keeper got the comm and soon came. "If you want a new room, I can happily arrange that" Keeper stated, "Though it may not be as close to mine." Breaker trembled a little. "But I can find you one close to the seekers. They are very protective of those in their quadrant, especially if they are carrying and or have sparklings" Keeper stated.

"I think that would be best" Blackhole said.

Keeper nodded. "And the seekers are the next closest to where you were" keeper stated and figured out an open room right between the trine and Darkwing and Jack's rooms.

"Thank you sir" Blackhole said.

Keeper nodded and smiled. "It was the best I could do" keeper stated. He didn't want to show any favoritism, but he also knew bots needed to feel safe. Breaker looked to his dad and looked like a lost sparkling. That broke Keeper's spark and he went over and "held" his son who was almost as big as he was. "You are still always welcome to our home, baby. That will never change no matter where you go." Breaker clung to his father. "I will always love you, Breaker. You are the last sparkling Elita ever gave me. I love all my babies, but I have learned to tell when my babies seem to need me more. And right now, you need me most, other than the babies I have at home with Kit and Saber." Breaker tried to curl into his father. Keeper let him, as he had often wish his father had done this for him. Optimus had wished he had been able to do more with his children but war had made it nearly impossible. But keeper, in this time of peace, knew it was important to try and do this as often as possible.

Breaker refused to release his father. Keeper just held him lovingly. Breaker ended up drifting off. Keeper held his son as he looked over to Black hole. "He was always such a sensitive little sparkling."

"My breaking him hasn't helped matters."

"He needed it, Black hole. He had lost touch with who he really was. It isn't your fault. He needed to re-find who he was. I don't blame you and I am sure he doesn't. Don't be so hard on yourself" Keeper stated gently.

"But he still didn't have his confidence back fully when this happened"

"He just needs lots of love and support. It is not to say that he won't be scared, as even I get scared at times, but with love and understanding he will be the wonderful bot his mom, myself and his stepmothers all know he can be. The seekers will also help him, I know they will, as a few of my brothers are seekers" Keeper revealed. Blackhole nodded. "It wasn't just your fault, black hole. When I lost Elita, both Breaker and I took it hard. I never realized how hard he took it as I pushed him away when he needed me most." Blackhole nodded. "But he now has a second chance."

"I hope he gets better."

"Me too." Blackhole didn't know how else to help his mate. "Just be there for him. He'll let you know if you learn how to read him."

"Yes, sir."

"He loves you, I can tell. I was thrown off at first, but the more I see, the more I can see why Primus picked you for my son" Keeper stated.

"I don't see how I'm worthy of him."

"Black Hole, what we think of ourselves and each other doesn't always matter. Primus knows who we are "worthy" of. You need not worry about what you did or didn't do. Primus picked you, and that's good enough' Keeper stated. Blackhole nodded. "If you need anything, let us know" Keeper stated, preparing to head out, as he still was the Prime but Breaker didn't want to let him go. Keeper sighed. He commed his second in command to take over for him for a while. The second didn't mind. Keeper was glad, as Breaker didn't want to let him go. Breaker relaxed a bit. Keeper didn't realize how much breaker needed him.

"I can give you two time"

"If that is ok with you." Blackhole nodded, kissed the sleeping breaker's helm, and left. Keeper felt a little awkward, but he did a good job of hiding it. Breaker's hands held onto his father. "I am so sorry I failed you when you needed me most" keeper stated. Breaker nuzzled. Keeper smiled and held what he could of breaker close. Breaker slept. Keeper continued to talk softly with his son. Breaker started to recover more. Keeper spoke of his memories of elita and when breaker was little. It helped Breaker. Keeper talked about funny memories and sweet memories. Breaker missed his mama.

"I miss her too, but I know she wants us to be happy." Breaker cried softly in his sleep. "It's ok to cry, my son." Breaker cried harder. Keeper just held him and gently brushed the tears away. Eventually the tears stopped. "You've been holding this in too long, son." Breaker's tight grip loosened a bit. "I want to let you know you can come to me, Kit, or Saber anytime you need one of us." Breaker didn't fully let go but his grip was looser.

'And as long as my spark beats, I will do my best as a father to love you and protect you." Breaker drifted into sounder sleep. Keeper was a bit stiff, but seeing as his son refused to let go, he remained. The medics came from time to time to check on breaker. Breaker was getting strong.

"He's getting better, sir"

"That is good to hear."

"Maybe a couple more days and he can go home." Keeper smiled. The medic handed keeper energon.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome, sir"

"I just hope I can be the father he deserves" Keeper stated as he tried to drink the energon. Breaker shifted for keeper to be able to drink. Keeper soon finished the energon, and since he was tired, he curled up with his son. The two didn't really fit on the berth, but the medic expanded it a bit so the two could rest. Soon both were sleeping comfortably. The medic sectioned off the area so that Keeper and his son could sleep in peace as they rested.

Meanwhile, Blackhole went for a walk. He came across Seaspan, who he didn't know was one of Sparkbreaker's uncle. He accidently bumped into him. "Sorry, sir."

"It is ok. I am just visiting my brothers. Would you like to join me?" Seaspan asked, as he had come to visit Bluefire and the others and to report how things were going at his base.

"Uh, sure." Seaspan took Blackhole with him and introduced him to many of the seekers, all of whom who had no idea he and his mate would be moving in near them soon. Blackhole started feeling better being amongst the seekers as he got to know them. He wasn't sure whether to bring it up or not about them moving in.

But fortunately, he didn't have to as skyfire, who had been talked to first, brought up the subject. "so I understand that you and your mate will be moving into our area" Skyfire stated with warmth, and the seekers around, respecting Skyfire, welcomed Blackhole even more and began to tell him about different things, such as where things were and how to get in touch with certain bots if there was a problem. Black hole appreciated it.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go see the prime" seaspan stated and he left his new friend with the other seekers. Blackhole got to know them.

They were all welcoming and warm, but he could also feel they were very protective. "My sparkmate is sparked" Blackhole said softly, causing the seekers to become more protective of the two, as they were naturally protective of sparklings. "He will get to come home soon." The seekers smiled and helped Blackhole out after learning the room he was assigned to. They helped him move and get his stuff in order so that things were ready when Sparkbreaker came home. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome"

A couple days later, Breaker was allowed to come home. Breaker was shocked at seeing that the quarters were already ready. "The seekers helped."

"They did?" Sparkbreaker asked, as it had been a rogue seeker who had raped and beaten him.

"They did and they will protect you too"

"You'll have to forgive me...if it takes a while to get used to some of them...as it was a seeker who raped me and left me for dead" Sparkbreaker stated

"I understand love"

"But I know not all seekers are bad as my uncle Kryptonight is a medic, my uncle bluefire is a guard and my uncle seaspan is the leader at another base" breaker said.

"Everyone here welcomes us."

"I hope so"

"They do." Breaker nodded. "Now rest, baby." Breaker nodded and his mate settled him in. Breaker curled up in the berth, still not quite ready to really go anywhere. Blackhole tucked him in.

"Thank you" breaker said softly and then fell into recharge. Blackhole let him sleep. And he went out to talk with his neighbors and get to know them. He let them know his mate was home and it had been a rogue seeker who had hurt his mate.

They were angry, but had learned through Saber that the rogue seeker was now dead for harming one of saber's family. And they told this to Blackhole. "You need fear him no longer, as Saber slaughtered him for what he did" TC stated.

Blackhole nodded. 'Thank you."

TC nodded. "And we don't expect Breaker to come out and be friendly with us right away, especially after that. But we hope that he will feel safe with us" Warp stated.

Blackhole nodded. 'He's resting now." They nodded. "I'll let him set the pace on coming out." The trine nodded. "Thank you for welcoming us"

"You are very welcome." Blackhole soon went home. He was surprised to find breaker up and about, doing strange things around the quarters, but Blackhole recognized them as "nesting" behaviors that happened to almost all sparked bots. Blackhole smiled but said nothing. Sparkbreaker felt weird but he couldn't stop himself. Blackhole pulse reassurance.

Breaker relaxed a bit. "So who are our neighbors?" Breaker asked.

"Well we have the trine on one side." Breaker smiled, as he liked them. And blackhole said that Darkwing and Jack were on the other side. Breaker nodded, as his father had put him and his family in a great place. "They said whenever you're ready."

"Maybe tomorrow, right now I just want to get used to these new quarters being our home" Breaker stated. Blackhole nodded and kissed his mate. Breaker kissed back.

"Do you need anything?"

"I am horny, but the medics say I have to lay off for a bit longer, as I am still healing."

"Would you like an oil bath?"

"That sounds nice" Breaker stated. Blackhole got the bath ready and settled breaker in it. It had been forever since Breaker had had a warm oil bath. Blackhole let him soak. Breaker could feel his achy joints relax. Blackhole washed him gently. It felt really good.

'Relax baby." Breaker relaxed a bit and his mate spoiled him. Breaker purred loudly. "I love you."

"I love you too. I wish we could face" Breaker stated. Blackhole gently rubbed and caressed his mate. This felt so good that Breaker shivered. Blackhole worked him gently. Breakers injured but almost healed spike soon became obvious and that was when Blackhole worried, as he didn't want the oil to get in and hurt the sparklings. He gently scooped his mate up and laid him on the soft couch and continued to work him. Breaker was a little confused, but once the pleasure started again, he forgot all about it. Blackhole pleasured his mate slowly. Breaker enjoyed it. Blackhole would work him this way till he overloaded. Breaker was getting close, but he feared overloading, as that was when he was beaten to within an inch of his life.

"Trust in me." Breaker was still a bit worried but his mate pulsed love and reassurance. Breaker hoped his mate wouldn't hurt him and he let himself overload. Blackhole eased him through his overload. Breaker shivered, fearing what was to come now but his mate softly kissed him. Breaker was shocked, as that wasn't what he was expecting. "I won't hurt you, love." Breaker nodded. "Do you feel better? Need energon?" Breaker wasn't sure how he felt other than he needed energon. Blackhole got him energon and fed him slowly. Breaker drank, but he felt useless. He knew he wasn't, but he felt it.

"Love what can I do to help you?''

"I…I don't….I don't know. I just…I wish….I felt more confident in myself" Breaker stated.

Blackhole kissed his mate. "Would you like to spend time with the seekers tomorrow?"

Breaker nodded. "If they will take me."

"Of course they will they said whenever you ready." Breaker nodded. He wasn't quite ready, but he also knew if he never pushed himself, he would never get anywhere. "Rest for now love and tomorrow you can visit." Breaker nodded and soon fell into recharge, curled up next to his mate. Blackhole held him close.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Mirage was doing surprisingly well, considering he was sparked, though since they were minicons, he didn't show at all. Optimus still spoiled him and Pincer. Mirage helped out in spoiling Pincer as both Mirage and Optimus realized that they really hadn't been as good to their third mate as they should have been. They wanted to change that. Pincer was glad that he now felt like more of a mate and less like a third wheel. They were sorry for that. And Pincer forgave them. Optimus settled them in their berth and made slow love to them.

Elsewhere, Steamer was out and about, minding his own business. His creators, Fire and Snowstorm had gently encouraged him to live on his own. Steamer was actually enjoying it, as it meant he got his sleep when he needed it, but he was a bit lonely. They offered several suggestions. But it didn't seem like Steamer clicked with any of the bots he met. He had lots of friends, but no one he could call his own. His parents hoped he would meet a good bot.

Elsewhere, there was a mech, quiet but big and strong, who had just arrived on Cybertron from another planet, as he had grown up elsewhere. He looked tough as nails, and that was part of his problem. He had gotten in trouble on his home world because no one was willing to give him and chance, and so he took it upon himself to leave. He was a survivor of being left alone but he longed for a mate and a family who loved him. His name was Icepick. Steamer happened upon him. Icepick remained quiet, not wanting to get in trouble on this new planet he knew nothing about. "Sorry, do you need help?"

"I'm new here and I don't want ta cause any trouble" Icepick stated, his icy colored optics looking directly at Steamer. He wasn't trying to look threatening, but he had been created this way.

"Wow, you have such pretty optics" Steamer said then blushed.

"They are hardly pretty. They cause me nothing but problems. I would rather have pink optics than these cold looking optics" Icepick stated, getting down on himself.

"They are beautiful, come I'll help you."

Icepick didn't know how to take a compliment as he was so used to being bitched at for anything and everything. "All I've ever been told is that they strike fear into those I look directly into their optics" Icepick stated.

"They are fools, I'm steamer by the way."

"Icepick" the bot answered. Steamer couldn't imagine why a creator would name their creation something so nasty sounding.

"Can I call you Ice or just Pick?"

"Call me whatever you want. Ice doesn't sound as bad as what most people call me – trouble."

"Ice it is, come" he said and took him to prime. Ice just went, and he hoped his reputation hadn't proceeded him here. Keeper welcomed him and gave him quarters next to steamers. Ice nodded, afraid to look the Prime in the optic. Ice just left quickly and headed to the room. Steamer caught up and slowed him down. Ice was shocked to see steamer come back. "Please wait, I'll walk with you."

"You want to be seen with the likes of me?" Ice asked.

"I'm not shallow"

"No one ever has wanted to be seen with me" Ice stated.

'Well, I do." Ice just looked down to the ground, not sure what else to say. Steamer put his hand gently on the others shoulder.

"You're the first one whoever cared about me."

"I think you're wonderful, and I want to get to know you better."

"Unfortunately, there is not a whole lot to know" Ice stated, which saddened Steamer.

"May I still become your friend?" Ice nodded, as he knew he could use a friend. Steamer smiled. Ice didn't feel worthy of the Seeker's attentions, but he didn't stop the bot. "Want to come to my quarters?"

"If you are willing to accept a reject like me. You are so pretty. I don't know if I deserve your attention" Ice stated.

"You do." Ice just averted his optics. This was so strange to him. Steamer took him to his home. Ice went quietly, trying to attract as little attention as possible. Steamer sat him down and got him energon. It tasted sweeter than ice was used to. Steamer sat down and drank his cube. Ice carefully sipped his in case it needed to last. "Don't worry, there is plenty here." Ice still sipped carefully. "You can have as much as you want." Ice wasn't sure what to believe, as he had been tricked and swindled before. He wanted to trust Steamer, but he was still a bit reluctant. Steamer tried to reassure him.

"I want to trust you, I truly do, but I have been cheated and swindled so many times by those trying to be my friend..." Ice fessed up.

"I understand I've not had much luck in the friend department either."

Ice looked at Steamer. "But at least you have a home."

"And so do you, yours is right next door to mine." Ice sighed, as this would be the first place he could call home that was out of the elements since he was a very young sparkling. "I'll help you." Ice nodded. Steamer talked for a bit longer. Ice listened and added a comment here or there. Streamer asked the other questions. Ice answered as best as he could. Steamer got them more energon. Ice started feeling better about being with Steamer. Steamer kept up warm and fun conversation. Ice started to tell more his past life – his parents rejection, everyone thinking he was nothing but trouble, learning how to survive on his own, learning how to filter used energon to make sure he survived and several other things. Ice hoped Steamer didn't hate him for not growing up in a home with a loving family.

"There are many bots here who had similar situations and they've become successes, you can too."

'Really?" Ice asked shocked. He had always felt like he was alone in the universe.

"Would you like to meet one of them?"

"As long as they ok meeting someone like me" Ice stated. Steamer commed Chance asking if he minded coming by and why. Chance, hearing the story, commed back that he was on his way. Chance, while not exactly the same, could understand how Ice felt and hoped he could reach out to him, let him know that rejection can be overcome. It didn't take long until the huge bot was knocking on Steamer's door.

Steamer got up and let chance in. "Thank you for coming"

"My Pleasure" Chance stated. Ice studied the bot. This wasn't what he was expecting. Chance looked beaten up and like he had lived on the rough side of life. What Ice didn't know was that Chance had survived living in the worst hellhole on Cybertron but survived and had overcome everything that had been set against him. "My name is Chance, Ice. Steamer tells me you've had a bit of a rough start to life. Mind if I tell you about my past" Chance asked in his warmest manner. While he could be the nastiest bot you ever met, he could also be one of the kindest and most understanding. Ice nodded after a minute. Chance told his story, the rejection of his creators, having to live on his own in the nastiest area of Cybertron, being raped as a sparkling, and just about anything and everything. But then he also talked about him wanting a better life and coming to try out for being a body guard for the Prime and how he overcame his past and now how he had a family and the respect of most of the bots throughout the Transformers system. Ice couldn't believe it.

"I have been through rejection after rejection much like you, surviving on anything I could find. I've killed bots to survive and I have robbed, stolen, and then like, but I was able to overcome. I didn't want that life anymore, and if you want to, you can change too. You aren't stuck. You have a choice – to stay as you are or to be the bot you know deep inside you can be" chance stated. Ice nodded slowly this making him think. "Besides, no one here knows about what happened to you. You can create yourself to be whoever you wish to be." Ice nodded slowly this also making him think. "And if you ever need to talk, you can always come to me" Chance said, smile on his face.

"Thank you"

"You are welcome. If you will excuse me, the Prime has me running something special today and I need to make sure he stays safe" chance stated before leaving.

"Did his visit help?" Steamer asked. Ice nodded and his optics started looking happier, Steamer could see it. Chance had broken through where few else probably would have. Steamer smiled warmly.

"I never would have thought that rejects could reach anywhere. But seeing and meeting Chance has opened my optics" Ice stated.

"There are others here, there are two in particular they are mated to our prime." Ice was shocked, as he had always been told rejects never amounted to anything. He started to realize others were just trying to hold him down, hold him back. "Chance is right you can be anything you want to be."

"I am not sure what I want to be, but I don't want to be a reject any more" Ice stated.

Steamer smiled. "It's a start"

"I am not sure where to go from here" Ice stated, looking at the bot who had reached out to him.

"Well for now rest a bit then we can figure out what your good at." The bot nodded and curled up on the floor and fell into recharge. Steamer wasn't strong enough to lift him up to get him on a berth and called on his dad for help. His dad came and settled the bot without waking him. Steamer and his father talked while the bot slept.

"I like him dad."

Steamer's dad, Firestorm smiled. "I can tell, my son. But don't pressure him, or you may inadvertently lose him." Steamer nodded. "I hope you truly have found the right one, son, as I want you happy."

"I think he's the one but I'll go slow." Fire nodded and just held his oldest son. Steamer had been told that Fire wasn't his data donor, but that didn't matter, as Fire was the best father to Steamer and his siblings. "Love you dad."

"Love you too, son. Your mom wants you to come by next time you get a chance" fire stated, knowing how much Snow fussed over all their sparklings.

"I will soon"

"And I think you ought to only slowly introduce your large family to your friend, as if he learns too fast that you are related to the Prime, he might run' fire stated. 'And mom will be glad to see you when you stop by." Steamer nodded. "But is there anything else I can do for you before I go?"

"No thanks dad"

"Alright, take care and make sure you take care of your new friend. See you at our quarters soon... love you" fire stated as he hugged steamer before leaving.

"Love you too dad" steamer said and soon laid down.


	69. Chapter 69

A few hours later, Ice was surprised when he didn't hurt and wasn't stiff when he woke. He then realized he wasn't on the floor but in a berth. He feared that Steamer was going to be angry with him, not realizing it was Steamer who had put him in the berth. "Easy you needed sleep and the floor was hardly the most comfortable."

"You put me in a berth?" Ice asked, once again shocked.

"My dad helped."

Ice nodded. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome, how did you sleep?"

Ice was a bit shy about answering but finally answered, 'better than I have in millennia, though I am used to only sleeping a few hours at a time as it was never safe to do more."

"Well it is safe here my friend"

"I know I need more recharge to help my systems, but I can't bring myself to sleep for longer stints of time, and only every few days at that" Ice finally fessed up.

"Do you trust me?" Ice slowly nodded, as so far, Steamer had not done anything harmful or rejecting. "Then trust that no harm will come to you here."

Ice nodded. "But I have gotten so used to only "recharging" for a few hours every few days that I am not sure how to sleep more or more often."

"Just relax." Ice tried to but it was very difficult. Steamer sang like his mama did for him. Ice had never really heard another bot sing, but the soothing tone and melody song lulled Ice back into much needed recharge. Steamer smiled. It was good to see Ice truly sleep. He let him rest. And Ice's systems were finally able to do their updates to his systems. Steamer cleaned up. Neither realized that Ice would be out for days so his systems could catch up. Steamer made sure he got energon via a drip.

And at the end of many days, Ice had grown to nearly the size of Keeper. He was built not too thin or thick. He was now faster, quicker, and many other things he hadn't had time to get. Steamer was amazed, as Icepick looked absolutely gorgeous to the point Steamer feared Ice may not want him anymore. Steamer wanted him, wanted to be his. Ice's spark would only ever belong to steamer but steamer didn't know that yet. Steamer was there with energon when ice woke. Ice smiled. Steamer smiled back. "Feel better?"

"Much. Thank you" ice said in a deep rich sincere tone that sent pleasurable shivers down steamer's spinal unit.

"I'm glad" steamer said and wanted to beg the other to have him right then and there but said nothing.

But ice seemed to pick up the vibes and gently began rubbing steamer's wings. "So beautiful" ice stated. Steamer moaned softly. Then ice suddenly stopped as he didn't want to take advantage of the bot who had helped him so much. "Forgive me" ice stated.

"Please don't stop...I want you so badly..."

"You really want me?" Ice asked in surprise, as he had not expected that, though his spark knew.

"Yes for always if you'll have me"

Ice smiled. "I will have you….for always" Ice stated as he gently kissed the seeker. Ice didn't know it, but he would be in for quite a ride. Not that he minded, as in his spark, he seemed to now know that this bot – this bot who had reached out to him when no one else would – was meant to be his mate. Steamer kissed back lovingly. Ice began running his hands over steamer once again, sending chills and pleasure through Steamer's systems. "I think someone is in need of some…some love" Ice stated. He wasn't entirely sure what made up love, but he knew whatever it was, he didn't want to experience it or anything else without Steamer by his side.

"Yessss...I need your loving...please baby"

"You might have to teach me about love….but I will try my best" Ice stated as he ran his hands down Steamer's backside. Steamer gently guided his soon to be mate. Ice responded well to the guidance and even improvised a bit, which drove Steamer wild. Steamer started to praise him happily. "Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you're ready?"

"More than ready love, please." Ice smiled and began to treat Steamer like the bot should be treated as they both got ready for interfacing. Steamer moaned and praised the other. Ice could feel his own body start to feel something other than hopelessness and emptiness on the inside. It felt warm and pleasurable. Steamer moaned and returned what attentions he could. Ice let him and soon, steamer was ready to be taken. Ice was careful as he didn't want to hurt steamer. Steamer kissed him. "I trust you." Ice nodded and carefully eased into the virgin bot. Steamer relaxed his valve. Ice gave steamer as much time as needed for him to adjust. Steamer kissed ice deeply while he had adjusted. Ice returned the kisses with equal passion.

Soon, Steamer was adjusted and ready for more. Ice was careful as he slid his large spike in and out of the now slightly smaller seeker. He hoped that Steamer was feeling nothing but warmth and pleasure. Ice rubbed the wings as well as stroked Steamer's spike hoping it would help to make sure the seeker felt just as much if not more pleasure from this. Steamer moaned and praised the bot. But as they got further along, Ice worried a bit, as he wasn't sure if Steamer would accept his broken spark. He wasn't a virgin, as he had been sodomized and raped many times and had even lost sparklings. He wasn't sure if Steamer would want him, but he kept going, urged on by the seeker. Ice wanted to bond, to have a family, but he wasn't sure if steamer could handle seeing Ice's past.

Steamer soon released his own spark. Hesitantly, Ice released his as well. Steamer's went to ice's and it caressed it before joining it. Ice felt the connection. It felt so powerful and right. Steamer cried out in overload as his spark flashed. Ice felt the pleasurable feelings build up and release as well. Steamer enjoyed feeling his mate's hot lube inside him. Ice smiled as he saw how much pleasure and joy he had brought to Steamer - his mate. That had a strange but wonderful ring to it. Steamer kissed Ice deeply. And Ice kissed right back and held his mate gently. "I love you."

"I love you too, my precious seeker" Ice stated, already starting to talk just how his seeker mate loved without even thinking about it.

"I love you, my handsome grounder." Ice instinctively drew his mate close and nuzzled him. Steamer nuzzled back.

"Such an affectionate one, my sweet mate" Ice stated happily.

"Seekers are affectionate and it's you my love"

"this is all new to me" ice stated.

"I know, my sweet." Ice held his mate close, finally feeling accepted, loved, and wanted. Steamer purred. The two curled up and finally fell into recharge and slept for a good while. Ice hoped that soon he could find a place, other than in Steamer's arms that he belonged. Steamer would help him.

As would chance, though no one knew it. Chance started to find out what he could about the bot. There wasn't much in the system. Chance reported to keeper what he had found which wasn't a lot. Keeper nodded but he knew he could find more as he had always had a knack for hacking. Keeper got to work. What he did find, he didn't like, not because of Ice but because of the things that had been done to the bot on his native planet. Keeper's spark just about broke when he read all the hidden articles. He relayed this to chance.

Chance's spark broke too and he looked really hard into a place where Ice might be able to work. He wondered if Ice would be a good bot for anything that Chance did. He would have to talk to the bot more to know for sure. He began making a list of options. He hoped Ice would be able to fill at least one of the options he created.

And while Chance worked, the two new mates woke. Ice smiled seeing that steamer was still there when he woke. Steamer woke and kissed Ice. Ice smiled and gently kissed back. "I love you."

"I love you too" ice stated though it was a little hard for him to get out, not because he didn't love his mate but because this was so new to him. Steamer snuggled and kissed Ice's chest. Ice let him.

"What do you want to do, baby?"

"Maybe we should get our systems looked over, just to make sure they are still ok" Ice stated.

"Sure, love." Ice hadn't had his systems checked in years. Steamer led the way to the med bay. Ice followed. Fader, just back from vacation, was the medic on duty that day. Ice was a bit afraid as it was always bigger bots that had taken advantage of him. "Hi Fader"

"Hi steamer, who's your friend?" Fader asked gently.

"This is Ice, my mate"

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Fader."

Steamer gently squeezed his mate's hand. "Fader would you check us both out?" Fader nodded and scanned them both.

"Well, steamer you're sparked and Ice, you need a few more tests, but they don't have to be done right now."

"I'm...oh love" steamer smiled happily. Ice was in shock. Steamer kissed Ice, lovingly. This was just so much for ice to take in and he passed out. Steamer just smiled and he told Fader to go ahead and run the tests. Fader did and it wasn't great news but it wasn't horrible news. Ice would need a few repairs and fader said where. "Fader, please help him while he's out." Fader nodded and fixed the issues he had found. He hoped ice would feel much better when he woke. Steamer stayed right there with Ice.

Slowly Ice came to and Steamer kissed his mate. Ice was still a little freaked out. "Easy, my love, how do you feel?" Ice wasn't sure how to say it. "Try Baby"

"I...I... I feel...feel different...a good different." Steamer just smiled. Ice smiled and hoped this was a good thing while Steamer explained what had happened. "You...you didn't hurt me?" Ice asked to Fader.

"No, a real medic heals." Ice wasn't thinking about that, but about how the big bot didn't take advantage of him, not realizing he was bigger than Fader. Steamer picked up on it and pulsed that he, ice, was the bigger bot. Fader grabbed a mirror that they had in the med bay and then helped Ice to his feet and showed the Ice that he was bigger than most bots around the base. Ice was amazed and in shock at the same time. "Your systems were finally able to help you grow to your final size" Fader stated.

"I love you, regardless" steamer stated. Ice felt better with that but he still felt awkward. "What do you want to do love?"

"Go home" Ice stated, and with a nod, steamer took them home. Fader gave both some important info before sending them on their way. They read the info on their way home. Ice was worried as he saw all they had to be careful about. Steamer pulsed love and assurance and kissed ice lovingly, yet deeply. Ice felt better and kissed back.

"I love you"

"I love you, too, baby"

"What do you want to do now, darling?"

"I love you baby, but I can't always stay at home. I need to have something to do."

"I know baby, there is someone we can talk with about that."

"Who? I don't even know what I am good at other than surviving."

"Chance" Steamer said. Ice nodded and Steamer took Ice to meet with Chance. Chance was surprised to see how ice had grown but chance was pleased. "Chance, sir, we need your help." Chance nodded and Steamer told him why they had come.

"I had thought of some ideas, come." Ice and Steamer followed Chance. Chance laid out a few ideas and Steamer looked to his mate.

Ice was overwhelmed. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. "I don't even know what I am capable of, sir" Ice stated to chance.

"Would you like to find out?"

"I would sir, as I don't want to be a burden" Ice stated. Chance nodded and asked Ice to come with him. Ice nervously followed until chance reminded him that he was a big bot and that no one would mess with him here. The change was immediate, and Ice started walking around like he had a bit more confidence. Even Steamer could feel it, though he knew it would take more time to make the bot feel truly confident. Chance ran him through a few things. It seemed that, though abused and thrown out, Ice had a thing for being a tough yet gentle in charge type of bot. He seemed to have a knack for it. And so Chance suggested that Ice train with Ironhide for a few days and see how that went. Ice wasn't entirely sure.

"Give it a chance" Steamer said with love. Ice nodded slowly after a minute.

"besides, I work there too, part time, and I think you will be better than you think" Chance stated seeing how Ice had answered the questions he had given him to test for which potential openings there were. Ice slowly nodded. "I will let you start training tomorrow, as you have had a crazy day today" Chance stated, much to Ice's relief. Steamer then took his mate home and spoiled him. Ice was getting more used to this, but was still a bit on edge every time Steamer did it.

"Love you."

"Love you too"

Meanwhile, Chance informed Ironhide of what was going to happen. Ironhide nodded. "Thanks, Chance".

The next day, Ice met up with Chance and Ironhide. Ironhide was a little surprised at the bot's size, but knew it would serve him well in this area. "Name's Ironhide".

"Icepick, but I go by Ice" Ice stated.

"Ice it is, now ya sure ya wanna be here"

"Not 100%, but Chance says this is the best place for the skills I have due to how I answered the questions he gave me" Ice stated honestly.

"We'll start with the basics then." Ice nodded. He would soon be amazed with himself as to how fast he picked up on things and he easily this all came to him. Ironhide showed him what to do. This part was easy, as this was all computer work and paperwork. The harder part for Ice to swallow would be dealing with other bots, but he would make himself and hide proud at how he handled himself with the challenging task.

Ironhide took him through the next thing. One of the newest disobedient bots was being brought in, and no one was being able to intimidate him into calming down even a bit to listen. Ice, for some reason, pushed Hide aside and walked up to the bot, his icy optics even icier. The bot took one look at Ice and though it wasn't obvious, the bot was a bit fearful. "I said stop!" Ice stated in a steely voice to go with his icy optics. The bot stopped instantly and walked calmly to the brig. Ironhide grinned. Ice walked back to hide unaware of what he had just done, as he had never tapped into this part of him before. Hide, on the other hand, could see a lot of Chance in Ice. And that was when Hide showed Ice a few more things. Ice easily got them.

"I think ya would do well here"

"I certainly hope so, sir" Ice stated.

"Trust me." Ice nodded before he was sent home as his shift was over. And while Ice headed home to his mate, Ironhide made a report to Chance and Keeper. "I think he will do." Chance and Keeper listened and agreed, "I need ta head home sooner than normal." Both nodded and understood as Hide headed for home.

Hound was waiting for him and Hide moved into Hound's arms. Hound held Ironhide. "How are you doing, baby?" Hound asked.

"I'm plum tired, darlin'." Hound smiled and helped get Hide to the berth so he could rest. Ironhide wanted to snuggle.

Hound smiled. "Does baby want something?" Hound asked softly.

"Some snugglin', darlin'"

Hound smiled. "Let me take care of something real quick, and then we can snuggle" Hound stated, and he went to make sure there were several things of energon before he snuggled with his mate. Ironhide snuggled close. Hound gently stroked his mate's face and, slowly, hide relaxed. "It's ok, baby, rest." With that, Ironhide went to sleep. Hound just rested while Hide slept for a while. It didn't last too long and Hide woke with a groan. But Hound was there to help and so, Hide kissed Hound. "Need some energon love?" Hide nodded. Hound slowly fed his mate energon, which Hide took in small sips. Hound was glad.

Soon, though, Hide couldn't take in any more energon. Hound stopped feeding his mate. 'Thanks, darlin'"

"Welcome love"

"I think I'm stayin in today."

"You sure that's ok with work?" Hound asked.

"I ain't feelin so hot darlin so they can find someone else." Hound nodded and commed chance who agreed to train ice in and Ironhide went back to snuggling with his mate. It felt good to take a break.

Meanwhile, Ice was a little surprised when he got to work and he found chance training him. "Hide was feeling under the weather, so you'll be training with me today" Chance stated, and then introduced Ice to Buster, who seemed to like the bot as well. Ice didn't know it, but he was looking at the two creators of the program that he was being taught to work as an enforcer in. Ice was a bit nervous. "Don't be nervous' chance stated. "These bots can sense fear. You need to remember, you are in control, they have to listen to you or they get punished." Ice nodded slowly. "Hide tells me you can be tough. Show me that side" Chance stated. Ice nodded slowly not knowing he could be tough.

But before they went out, Chance saw that Ice was much like him - nice at times, but tough as nails when he needed to be, especially to others. Ice followed Chance. Chance watched as Ice took over and seemed to assume authority naturally, and though new, he commanded respect much like Chance or Buster. Chance was proud of how far the bot had come. Ice wasn't even aware he was doing it. Chance secretly taped this so he could show Ice that he was doing so well as they eventually headed out.

Ice was a good instructor, teaching where it was needed and laying down the rules where they were needed. He put bots in the brig as well as helped the others when he could. Then came a bot that the bots had been having a problem with since she arrived. It was rare to have a femme in the program, but it had happened before, but this femme was worse than most of the mechs that they dealt with. Ice looked at the femme and took on the challenge, as while he had respect for femmes, he had no respect for those who didn't respect authority. He acted on instinct. "Enough! Learn your place" Ice stated with an icy stare to match as he went after the femme. Chance stood back as he wanted to see how Ice would handle this. The femme spat at him.

Without even a flinch, Ice reached to an unknown spot on the femme that many mechs didn't know the femmes had and he turned off her hormones before shutting down her defense system. The femme was still defiant, but there was nothing she could do. "I said enough!" She growled. "Take her to the brig and throw her in solitary in the strongest brig cell" Ice stated. The femme was shocked. "Don't look surprised, I know you femmes are more cunning and stronger than you appear. This way you won't be getting out until I say so." She was hauled away. "You will learn your place and you will learn to respect authority, femme or not" Ice stated with his icy glare. The femme said nothing. Chance was very impressed as Ice headed back towards him.

"Well done. You will fit in nicely here" Chance stated before they moved on. Ice followed. Chance gave Ice encouragement and direction as needed, but most of this seemed to come naturally to Ice. Chance mostly gave compliments to help build Ice's confidence.

Eventually the shift came to an end. Chance took Ice home with him to meet his mates so that Ice could see it was ok to be tough but also to be loving to one's family and that it was possible. Sunny Smiled at chance. "Hi, love"

"Hi baby. This is the new hire I mentioned. His name is Icepick, but he goes by Ice" Chance stated as he introduced the bot who was almost as big as he was.

"Hello, Ice, I'm Sunstreaker."

"Pleased to meet you, sir" Ice stated, a little nervous, but trying not to show it.

"Please, call me Sunny, not sir"

"Sunny?"

"It's what everyone calls me." Ice nodded. "Would you like some energon?" Ice nodded and hoped his mate was ok with this. Sunny got him a cube. "Are you alright?" Ice nodded. "Please have a seat" sunny said before hearing one of the sparklings. Ice sat down nervously. Chance left and came back with the little mechling who was now clicking. Ice was nervous as he really hadn't been around sparklings before. The little mechling clicked and reached for Ice. Ice carefully reached out to the little mechling. The little one soon snuggled in Ice's arms. Chance and Sunny smiled. Ice was shocked. He held the little one carefully, as instinct told him that, but after that, he hadn't a clue what to do.

"He likes having his cheeks rubbed" Sunny said. Ice nodded and gently stroked the mechling's cheeks a bit, which caused the sparkling to purr and coo. Ice smiled. "His name is Skywing."

"he's...sweet" Ice stated trying to search for the right word but feeling like he had failed miserably.

"That he is" Sunny said smiling and Skywing blew a raspberry. "That's his way of saying he likes you" Sunny said before Ice could ask or take it the wrong way. Ice nodded, still a little unsure, but going along with things. Skywing nuzzled the hand by his cheek clicking.

"Would you like to feed him?" Sunny asked.

"You'd let me?" Would he let me?" Ice asked in surprise.

"Of course and when he does that he's hungry" sunny said getting the bottle and helped ice adjust Skywing and the bottle. Ice was amazed as he began feeding the little one. He had no idea he was even capable of this, but this was going to be good training for when his own little ones came along. Skywing sucked on the bottle happily. Ice was yet again surprised while Chance and Sunny smiled. Ice just watched the little one in utter fascination. 'Do you have any sparklings?" Sunny asked.

Ice shook his head. "No...Well not yet..."

"You or your mate?"

"Steamer's sparked."

'That's wonderful." Ice nodded, but he didn't know the first thing about being in a relationship or being a parent. "You can come to us and there is someone even better, would you like to meet them?" Ice was nervous, but nodded. Sunny commed his mom, asking him to come. Mirage soon came by. His demeanor was of warmth and acceptance. "Hi mama" sunny said. "Thanks for coming."

"Not a problem, son, how can I help?" Mirage asked. Sunny introduced ice and that he was going to be first time parent with steamer. Mirage smiled, as since Ice was bonded to Steamer, Ice was family. "Welcome to the family, my great-grandbaby. I will help you anyway I can" Mirage stated. Ice was confused. "Snowstorm is my grandbaby, son of Krypto who is my son."

Sunny saw the look on ice's face. "Mama...I don't think he knows."

Mirage nodded. "Ice, love, please sit down and I will explain things to you. I am sure Steamer hasn't had a chance to tell you" Mirage said warmly. Ice sat, none of them realizing that steamer had been planning on easing his mate into the family. Mirage didn't explain anything further than how Steamer was connected to him, as he could tell that Ice was already overwhelmed. Steamer could feel it and worried and went looking for his mate. Steamer made his way to his mate, and was a bit angered at Mirage, but it wasn't Mirage's fault. Steamer kept his calm as he knew he needed to and knocked on the door.

Chance let steamer in. "Is Ice here?" Steamer asked.

"Yes he is, Steamer. He is talking with Mirage and Sunny." Steamer went to where they were.

Mirage saw Steamer first. "Hi baby" Mirage stated, unaware that Steamer was not happy with him.

"Hi, can we talk a minute?" Mirage nodded and excused himself. He was starting to be able to see that Steamer seemed a bit upset. Steamer sat down with mirage. "Please tell me what's going on."

"Sunny and Chance have been showing Ice how to handle sparklings and they called me down to help. I accidentally let it slip that you and I were family. All I have told ice is that you are my great-grandbaby and through who and then that I adopted Sunny. I haven't mentioned anything else."

Steamer nodded. "Ice hasn't met anyone yet, I didn't think he was ready."

"I wasn't trying to overwhelm him."

"I know" steamer said hugging mirage. Mirage smiled. "I am trying not to overwhelm him."

"And I will do all I can to help support the two of you."

"Thanks, grandma"

'Welcome baby"

"I should probably get him home." Mirage nodded. "Thanks, grandma."

'Welcome." Steamer hugged him and then went to Ice. Ice was having info overload though only steamer knew it.

Steamer went to him and kissed him softly. ''Come on baby, let's go home." Ice nodded and followed as Steamer led him home. Ice felt better once they got home. Steamer kissed Ice. "I'm sorry for you getting so overwhelmed"

"They were nice, and I like them, it just was too much too soon" Ice stated and gently kissed his mate back.

"I figured, I was going to ease you into my family and extended slowly." Ice nodded, as that sounded like a good idea. Steamer rubbed Ice's shoulders. Ice purred softly. Steamer smiled as he rubbed. Ice had never felt anything like this before. "Feel good, baby?" Ice nodded. "I'm glad." Ice purred like a contented earth kitten, as this attention was more than he had gotten ever in his life. Steamer smiled and kissed ice softly while rubbing. Ice felt pleasurable warmth flow throughout his systems. "What do you need baby?"

"More...pleasure" Ice stated. Steamer smiled and started doing more

Meanwhile, Mirage spent time with Sunny, as the bot seemed to need it. Sunny snuggled against Mirage holding Skywing who was playing with Mirage's cheeks. Mirage smiled as Skywing giggled away. Mirage held both Skywing and Sunny close. "I missed you, mom' Sunny said.

"Sorry that I've been so busy."

"It's ok"

"But I am here now." Sunny nodded and smiled when Skywing blew a raspberry. Mirage smiled too and blew a raspberry back, which surprised sunny, but caused little Skywing to giggle. Sunny shook his head and smiled a bit. "Sometimes they want you to play back with them. Try it" Mirage encourage Sunny, and Skywing looked at Sunny as well. Sunny blew a raspberry at Skywing. Skywing giggled happily and nuzzled Sunny closely. Skywing so rarely got a raspberry response that he literally went almost sky high when he was told in his own language that he was loved.

"Mommy loves you."

"Love you, mommy" Skywing stated. Sunny kissed Skywing's helm. Mirage smiled, happy to see the loving bot Sunny had become. Sunny kissed his mama's cheek.

Skywing saw that and copied it, landing a sloppy kiss on Mirage's other cheek. Mirage smiled. "Very good Skywing."

Sunny rubbed the tiny helm. "Good boy."

Skywing soon had a huge yawn and then curled up with Mirage. Mirage smiled. "So much like you, my precious Sunshine" Mirage stated gently kissing Sunny's helm just like a mother would. Sunny leaned into the touch. Mirage smiled, as sunny was so cute when he did that.

"Love you"

"Love you too, sunny" Mirage said, but then sighed, as he wasn't sure how to bring up with Sunny that once again he was carrying.

"What's wrong, mom?"

"Not sure how to tell it, but I just say it straight up - I'm sparked again" Mirage stated.

"Mom..." Sunny said not sure how to respond.

"Relax…they are minicons" Mirage stated. Sunny nodded. "I know...I know. I have sparked so many, but...Primus has plans for these seven little ones, as the seven little minicons on earth need mates. And with Primus' help, not all of the seven I carry are related to us, so that there is a variety in the data codes" Mirage explained.

"Ok, mom. How are you doing?"

"Not too bad. Pincer wanted to be sparked for his sparking day, and so we tried. He and I both ended up sparked."

Sunny nodded. "How's he doing?"

"He feels guilty as all get out because his desire ended up getting me sparked, but we have told him time and again that Primus wanted this from me, and it wouldn't have mattered if Pincer wanted to be sparked or not, Primus still would have done what he had already planned." Sunny could attest to that. "But I don't want you worrying about me, baby. You have other things to take care of and worry about" Mirage stated.

"Yes, Mom"

Skywing giggled in his sleep. 'Like that one." Sunny had a perplexed look on his face. "He's feeling good. He can feel love in his spark, which was why he giggled - he is happy." Sunny nodded.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, prowl was going to visit Flasher. It felt a bit odd that a bot he had helped raise in his previous life was now his father figure, but he couldn't have asked Primus for a better one. Prowl knocked on Flasher's door. Flasher opened the door and then smiled. 'Hi Prowler" flasher stated, surprised to see Prowl. 'What brings you by, son?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Well, welcome son" Flasher stated, though it was just as hard for him to swallow saying that, as he remembered Prowl helping raise him. Particularly after Magnus had dropped poor flasher in the vat of acid, of which Flasher still bore the scars of.

Prowl sat. "Do you think...we can go back to prowl and Flasher? I will always be grateful to you but now it's just...odd"

Flasher nodded. "Whatever you are comfortable with, Prowl. I don't want you to feel embarrassed because of me" Flasher stated, sounding much older and wiser.

"Thank you, Flasher."

"How can I help you, Prowl? You seem troubled." Prowl shared. Flasher listened and offered what advice he could. It wasn't exactly what prowl wanted to hear, but it was what he needed to hear. Prowl nodded. Flasher then talked about old memories. 'Remember when you used to always throw me in the brig, Prowl?"

Prowl smiled a bit. "I do"

"Well, I never liked it, but it taught me a lot, especially between you and Hide throwing me in"

"You needed it."

"I suppose so" flasher stated.

"Trust me"

Flasher nodded. "So has Keeper promoted you to your post yet?"

"Not yet"

"Oh, he must have been busy. Why don't we go talk to him, as I know he planned to give you a specific post?"

Prowl nodded. "Alright."

Flasher led the way to his brother, who had been too busy to tell prowl the good news. 'Brother, do you have a minute?" Keeper nodded. "Prowl says he hasn't gotten his assignment from you." Keeper sighed and then gave prowl his assignment. Once again prowl was toward the top of command and was the lead tactician. Flasher smiled as prowl was flabbergasted. He hadn't expected that.

"Really?" Prowl couldn't help but ask.

"Really, as no other bot is as knowledgeable as you are"

"Thank you" prowl said still surprised.

"Welcome." Prowl wanted to know what he was going to be doing. Keeper explained, and basically it was much like the job he had held under keeper's father, Optimus, though right now it was a time of peace, not war. Prowl nodded. "I couldn't see you in any other position, Prowl" keeper stated. Prowl nodded. Keeper smiled. "Is that ok with you?"

"Its fine" Prowl replied. Keeper nodded, and Prowl was happy as he had really never done anything else.

"If nothing further, you are free to go" keeper stated. Prowl nodded and left. Prowl couldn't wait to tell his mates the good news. Jazz was just coming home and Onyx was just waking. Jazz kissed Onyx as he woke. Prowl arrived with a huge smile and both soon noticed.

"Good news, love?" Onyx asked. Prowl nodded and told them his assignment. Jazz smiled. Onyx smiled as well, as he was glad prowl was happy. Jazz kissed prowl and so did Onyx. Prowl felt loved and supported while Jazz grabbed them all energon. They all enjoyed the energon.

"What now loves?" Neither of the others knew what to say. "Come on, there has to be something" Jazz said.

"Well, how about a trip?"

"To where?"

"To earth." Jazz smiled.

"Do you think I will be accepted?" Onyx asked.

"Mama will love you" Jazz stated.

"I hope so" Onyx said.

"He will." Onyx nodded, though he was a little nervous. Jazz kissed Onyx and soon they were headed to earth. Ratchet was pleasantly surprised to hear that they were coming, and he let his other mates know as well as Jazzmin. Jazzmin couldn't have been happier. Onyx was nervous as they traveled, even though he had no need to be. Prowl and Jazz calmed him. Ratchet and Jazzmin were outside, waiting to greet the arriving party. Jazz was the first one off the ship. Jazzmin beamed and it was only thanks to ratchet that the bot didn't run over and knock poor Jazz onto his aft, as Jazzmin had missed his baby. Jazz wouldn't have cared and still didn't as he ran to his mama's arms. Prowl walked over confidently as well, while onyx was left all alone, just outside the ship, unsure of what to do or how to feel, and feeling a bit out of place.

Ratchet came and collected Onyx with a smile. ''Welcome Onyx." Onyx nodded but didn't say much, as he knew this medic, and this medic knew his past from before, before he had been returned. Onyx looked to the ground. Ratchet kissed Onyx's helm. Onyx was surprised. "You're family." Onyx shed tears, as this kind of stuff was still new to him. Ratchet wrapped an arm around Onyx and walked him to the others. Jazzmin saw that bot and had nothing but compassion for him, as Jazzmin, in his spark, could tell this bot had also been returned and had suffered dearly in his old life.

"Mama this is our mate Onyx." Jazzmin embraced the bot, much to Onyx's surprise.

"Welcome to my family"

"Thank...you...sir" Onyx said softly.

"Nope its mom" jazzmin said smiling.

"Mom?" Onyx asked, a bit confused.

"I am Jazz's mother."

"you're not my mom, so why should I call you mom?" onyx asked, as his last relationship had cut him off with from all ties of bots who had actually loved him, like his real mom.

"You are mated to my son just like prowl and prowl calls me mom and so can you." Onyx nodded. "We are family." Onyx had a small smile then. The others knew it would take some time, but Onyx had made a huge step.

"Come" jazzmin said and took them home. Onyx followed, not wanting to be left behind in an unfamiliar place. Soon they were all "home." Onyx stayed near his mates, as this was a bit scary for him, as he had never really been to earth without an older adult, like Mirage, Keeper or Flasher. Jazz and prowl told Onyx of their last life on earth. Onyx listened with great interest. They offered later to show Onyx where the old base had been. He nodded, but right now, he was exhausted. Jazzmin helped them get settled. Onyx appreciated it. "Rest" Jazzmin said gently. The three soon curled up in slumber together. Jazzmin smiled happy to have his son and his family home. Jazz was happy to be home.

Jazzmin went to curl up with his mate. Gray was happy as well, as it had been awhile since he had seen Jazz. "I've missed my baby so much."

"I know, love' gray stated, "But let's enjoy them while they are here." Jazzmin nodded and kissed Gray. Gray kissed back with passion. Jazzmin flipped them so he was straddling Gray. Gray smiled as he knew this was coming as it always did after he kissed the seeker in such a manner.

"I want to ride you like there's no tomorrow." Gray growled in pleasure. "I want your spike so badly, does your spike want in my tight warmth?" Gray nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. "Free that massive spike, baby."

Gray was trying to but it didn't seem to be going fast enough. "Easy...any faster and you'll take it off" he said. Jazzmin eased off and kissed gray in apology. Gray worked on his mate's wings. He didn't want jazzmin to be upset by this. Jazzmin moaned. "Keep in mind, I am a little older than you, my sweet, so it takes me just a bit of time to get your favorite toy ready" gray said.

"Sorry...mmmmm...I forget..."

"Its ok baby...it'll be ready soon if you keep that up." Jazzmin kept up what he was doing. Gray's spike was soon very ready for the seeker. Jazzmin revealed his valve and sank down on the spike. Both moaned at the connection.

"Ohhh...my hot grounder..." jazzmin moaned.

"Such a cheeky seeker, you are my sweet' Gray responded, sending shivers down the seeker's spinal unit. He loved it when Gray called him a "cheeky seeker."

"Your cheeky seeker" jazzmin moaned as he rode.

Gray softly pinched Jazzmin's aft. Jazzmin squeaked. "Yep, definitely my cheeky seeker." Jazzmin moaned. Gray loved his mate very much and hoped jazzmin was enjoying himself. Jazzmin was indeed enjoying it. That made Gray happy as Jazzmin continued moaning. Gray moaned as well, unaware that they were going too fast for his back strut, and it was going to give out once they overloaded. Jazzmin would feel horrible. And it was as they both overload, a loud "pop" was heard. Others outside the room didn't hear it, but Jazzmin did, and gray felt the pain shoot up his back side. He was in agony and could hardly move. Jazzmin soothed his mate and commed his mama Ratchet.

Ratchet came running, as it wasn't very often he was called by Jazzmin for something. Ratchet found out what happened and examined gray. It didn't look good unless Gray had something done immediately. Ratchet got his tools and got to work. Gray was sedated, as this would be extremely painful otherwise. Ratchet got to work. Jazzmin paced, blaming himself for this. "Baby, I love you, you're not to blame. Now, please stop pacing" Ratchet said gently as he worked. Jazzmin couldn't help it, and he needed to do something or he was going to go nuts. "Baby, paint."

"Can't, too stressed."

"Baby, focus on my voice. Gray will be fine." Jazzmin looked at his "mama." He hoped what his mama was saying was true. 'Do you trust me, baby?" Jazzmin nodded, but Gray was his mate. "Trust me now." Jazzmin knew that tone of voice, and it calmed him down. Ratchet focused on Gray. Jazzmin did the only thing he could, pulsed love to his mate. Gray held onto the love. Jazzmin made sure to keep it steady and flowing.

Soon Ratchet was finished. Jazzmin was eager to see if Gray was doing better. "He just needs rest." Jazzmin nodded and Ratchet kissed his son's helm. Jazzmin still felt this was all his fault. "Baby my scans showed this was coming regardless." Jazzmin just looked. It may have been coming, but he still felt responsible for it coming now, just after jazz came back home for a while. Ratchet soothed his son. "Baby it's not your fault." Jazzmin just snuggled up to Ratchet. Ratchet may not have been his original sparking mother, but Ratchet outshined his original by far. Ratchet held him close.

"Love you mama" Jazzmin stated.

"Love you too, baby."

Slowly, Gray began to wake up from the sedative. "Love…" gray said.

"I'm here baby" Jazzmin said softly.

"Don't blame yourself." Jazzmin was shocked to hear that coming from his mate. "My back had been bothering me for a few weeks."

Jazzmin wasn't thrilled to hear that. 'Why didn't you bother to tell me?'

"It came and went, I'm sorry my seeker"

"But you could have at least told me you were having some trouble" Jazzmin stated softly.

"Forgive me, my love."

"I forgive you, and mama repaired your back strut" Jazzmin stated.

"Thank you"

"All in a day's work" ratchet stated with a smile. "Now relax, both of you." Both nodded, and carefully, Jazzmin snuggled up to his mate. They slept peacefully. Ratchet then went to check on Jazz and his mates and found them sleeping peacefully. He scanned them quickly, and minus the fact that a couple were sparked, they were fine and so he let them be. It was then that Ratchet got a comm from his son, Yellowjacket. "Yes, baby?"

"Could you check on our sparklings, I think they are getting sick, and I think my sparkmate is getting sick as well?"

"I'll be right there."

"Thanks, mama" Yellowjacket stated. Ratchet headed to Yellowjacket's quarters. Yellowjacket was tired and rundown, he had been caring for sick babies and a sick mate for several hours and he couldn't handle it anymore. "Why didn't you comm sooner baby" Ratchet asked.

"This was the first chance I had." Ratchet nodded and tended to his grandbabies and his son's mate. They had all picked up a pretty nasty virus. He treated them with the right Antivirus. Yellowjacket was relieved as he was held by his mama. Yellow jacket just snuggled into his mama.

"Rest, baby." Yellow finally did and ratchet smiled. Yellowjacket's mate felt horrible about the whole thing. Ratchet commed him, letting him know he would stay and help. The bot was glad and Ratchet let his mate's know what was going on as he settled in. Bee and sky pulsed loved and then snuggled. They weren't in the mood for facing just cuddling. And that was fine with them as Bee lazily kissed Sky. Sky softly rubbed his mate. IT was just a tender moment between the two of them. "Love you, Sky" Bee said.

"Love you bee. We better rest before the big day tomorrow." Bee nodded, suddenly exhausted. The two curled up and slept.

Elsewhere, jazz was stirring. He always woke first and then kissed his mates. Onyx purred while prowl pushed away as he didn't like being woken up early. Jazz just smiled and let Prowl be. Onyx was up next and Jazz nuzzled him. Onyx loved it. It was reassuring to him to get nuzzled every morning by one or both of his mates. Jazz kissed him softly. Onyx was so gentle and kind, Jazz couldn't believe that this was the same bot that Mirage had hated all those years ago, but jazz knew that he could have ended up bad because of his original father as well as his previous forced bonded mate. Jazz knew things had worked out for the better. Onyx smiled as he looked at Jazz and Jazz smiled back. "What are you thinking about, love?" Onyx asked.

"Just how lucky we all are." Onyx nodded. 'Love you."

"Love you too. I am glad to have found such (prowl passes exhaust fume)...wonderful mates" Onyx stated trying not to laugh at Prowl, whose dinner had obviously upset his tanks. Jazz smiled. "I take it dinner didn't agree with him" Onyx stated.

"Looks that way, he'll end up letting out a few more."

"I guess now I understand why they always said he was full of hot stuffy air" Onyx cracked. Jazz chuckled. After a bit more hot air escaped, Prowl finally rolled over and woke up, wondering what his mates were chuckling about.

"Morning, sleepy."

"Mind letting me in on the joke?"

"You were letting out fumes, love." Prowl blushed while jazz reached over and kissed him.

"You're cute when you blush, Prowler" Onyx stated. Prowl blushed even more. Onyx kissed prowl passionately. Prowl kissed back. Soon, Jazz joined in, and they were making out and petting. If Jazzmin hadn't interrupted them, they might have gone further, but there were big plans today. They gave each other another kiss before getting up. Onyx was surprised when he saw a yellow bot and an aerial bot he didn't know or recognize, not realizing they were Ratchet's mates, Bee and Skydive.

"Hi dad, papa" jazzmin said seeing them.

"Hey bee" jazz said. Onyx was confused, but Jazz and his mother explained. That made Onyx feel better. "So what's planned today" jazz asked. Bee told the plans. It was full of time spent as a family. They all smiled and Onyx was welcomed into the family. He was glad to be welcomed. They all spent time together. Onyx loved it and he met just about everyone. It was fun but overwhelming, and soon all were enjoying energon. Onyx felt like he now belonged in a family, both Mirage and otherwise, that truly loved and accepted him and it felt really good. Prowl and Jazz kissed Onyx softly. Onyx kissed back sweetly.

"Are you getting overwhelmed yet?" Onyx nodded. "Need to rest?" Onyx nodded slightly and then put his head down, as he didn't want to be seen as the party pooper.

"Get some rest" Jazzmin said gently. Onyx nodded and Jazzmin gently ushered them to bed. Onyx was too tired to explain his surprise.

"Mamas know best darling." Onyx nodded, as Mirage and Highrider came into his thoughts. "Sleep well." Onyx nodded and was soon out like a light. They let him rest. Jazzmin couldn't figure out why a bot so loving was so worried about everything. Jazz told his mama about Onyx's past life. Jazzmin was shocked in horrified about how the bot had been treated. Of course he hadn't been treated much better, but still. "Things are still hard for him."

"We'll help as best we can' Jazzmin stated.

"Thank you, mama."

"You're welcome." Jazz snuggled.

"Missed you, mama."

"I missed you too, baby." Jazz snuggled with his mama a bit. Jazzmin held his son close. Prowl just smiled. "You can come over too you know" Jazzmin said. Prowl happily went over, for as much as he appreciated Flasher and his mates re-raising him, Jazzmin just felt more like a parental figure, as he was older than Prowl. Jazzmin settled prowl on his other side. Jazz and prowl snuggled up to Jazzmin as their other mate slept. "Rest, darlings." They didn't realize that Onyx felt cold and alone in the berth by himself. One of the others gently moved Onyx without waking him so he was part of the group. Grayfire smiled as he had helped carry Onyx in, and was shocked by how light the bot was, compared to most bots. Jazzmin kissed his mate then Onyx's helm as he was settled. Grayfire expanded the berth and was soon able to join the others. They all snuggled together peacefully.

Back with Ice, he was trying to impress his superiors, not realizing he had already done so. He was so much like Chance yet very different. But he worked hard and never complained, even when he had to do grunt work. Ice didn't know it, but Chance and the others could see that many of the bots in the program now respected Ice and his authority and some strived to be just like him - tough but fair, honest but not brutal, decisive yet understanding. He was definitely an asset to the program, which had been created to make such mech and femmes out of those deemed "too hard to handle" or "not to waste time" with them. His mate was proud of him. Ice was starting to come out of his shell just a bit. His mate was eager to have him come home.

Ice soon punched out for the day and headed home, head high and in a good mood. His mate was getting horny. Ice pulsed Steamer he was on his way home and should arrive in a few minutes. Steamer couldn't wait. Ice walked a bit more confidently through the halls. Steamer went to him when he got home and kissed him. Ice kissed back and stood at almost his full height, not quite though, as he had to bend over a bit for Steamer to kiss him. Ice kissed back. In a short time span and with lots of love, support and training, Ice was starting to show the real bot he was, and Steamer loved it.

"How was your shift, baby?"

"It went well, I think my colleagues as well as those in the program are starting to respect me and my authority. They still haven't decided if I will be an enforcer or an instructor. I know instructor pays more, but I would rather be an enforcer, as that would allow me time to do what I like best - work closely with those in the program to teach them that this isn't the end of the road, but the beginning of a new opportunity" Ice stated.

"That's wonderful baby." Ice nodded. "Want some energon?'

Ice looked at his mate. "You are need my sweet, aren't you?"

Steamer nodded. "I need you refueled first." Ice nodded, quickly drinking energon and charging his systems to full. Steamer started to rub himself against Ice. Ice smiled. "I'm so hot for you."

"Baby needs some ice to stop baby from boiling over?"

Steamer purred rubbing against ice. ''I need ice so badly"

Ice knew what was coming as steamer had explained about seeker heat. "I want you too"

"I need to be inside you baby" steamer moaned.

Ice was a bit nervous, but he trusted Steamer. "All right, baby, but please be gentle."

"I will baby" steamer said and started to work ice up. Ice slowly revealed his valve. It was still in the process of healing, but it was given the green light to use by the medic. Steamer feasted gently on it. Ice tensed for a few seconds, but slowly relaxed as the pleasure rolled though him. Steamer continued feasting. Ice soon let out little mewls of pleasure, and that was when Steamer knew he would be able to do the one things that would help his mate last the entire time. Soon steamer eased into his prepared mate. Ice moaned as the spike went deep inside of him. Steamer waited and soon gave a gentle thrust. Ice moaned in utter delight as Steamer smiled and thrusted. Ice let him. Steamer was determined to bring Ice pleasure. Ice moaned deeply, which sent waves of pleasure down Steamer's spinal unit. Ice encouraged his mate and Steamer sped up a bit.

Ice stiffened a bit, and then relaxed as the pleasure flowed through him. He wanted to take Steamer so bad, but he knew he had to do this part first or he would never last. "Are you close baby?" Ice moaned loudly. He was getting close. Steamer worked harder so he and ice could overload. Ice was just on the edge. Steamer stroked ice's spike to help bring him over. Ice soon overloaded and Steamer overloaded flooding ice with his fluid. Ice got the hormones he would need to last for the entire duration of the heat cycle. Steamer began submitting then. Ice became the lovingly dominate yet gentle mate that Steamer had known he could be, even before ever seeing it. Ice gently rubbed Steamer's wings in a guiding manner, guiding the mech onto his back on the berth. Once their Ice began to drive steamer wild by teasing the seeker's exposed goods. Steamer moaned, bucking.

"Ooo...looks my precious sweet bot is in need" Ice teased, his voice sounding warm and loving. He continued to tease so that Steamer would be once again well prepared for his monster spike.

"Only ice can quench my fire." Ice smiled at the play on words as Steamer begged for more. Ice slid into his mate's well lubed valve and Steamer moaned in delight.

"Is this how I should quench you fire?"

"I want it every way." Ice smiled and gave it his all as Steamer moaned. Ice smiled and continued to spoil his seeker mate. The next ten days were a marathon of lovemaking, and if steamer hadn't already been sparked he would have been after this. He didn't realize though. That he had been sparked with a rare two chambers, and so one held triplets. They already knew about, the other held brand new sparklings and that would be a completely shocking surprise. Steamer was a bit scared when his mate was out for two solid days. He commed his parents who assured him that it was normal.

When Ice woke 48 hours after this whole thing, Steamer felt better. He had energon waiting for him. Ice smiled, but was worried about having missed work for so long. "Love they understand when bots are mated to seekers and said seekers have their heat cycles." Ice nodded, and hoped the bots he had gained respect from in the program understood his absence as well, as he had reached out to so many of the young bots, being slightly young himself, it made it easier on the young bots, but they had also learned not to cross him. "They were told you had been ill." Ice nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, baby."

"I do want to go back to work, if that is ok" Ice stated, not wanting to leave his mate feeling left alone.

Steamer kissed ice. ''Of course baby"

"But I won't go back, until tomorrow"" Ice stated, making Steamer feel better. Steamer kissed back smiling and snuggled. Ice held his smaller mate, feeling nothing but love and wanting to protect him from harm.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby" Ice stated, "and I hope those sparklings come out strong and healthy."

"So do I"

After one more good night's rest, ice headed back to his post. Both cadets and his co-workers were happy to see him back.

Meanwhile, steamer headed to the med bay. Steamer and the medics were going to be shocked at what they discovered this time. "I'm here for my checkup" steamer said. Fader nodded and assisted Steamer up onto the berth for the exam and began the checkup. All was as it should be, until he scanned the sparkling chamber area. Steamer saw something in Fader change. ''Is something wrong?"

"There is a part of your systems we didn't catch before. You have dual sparkling development chambers, and along with the three seekerlings that are about a month along, you have a new set of three that were just sparked over the last few days" Fader stated, not understanding how they could have missed something so crucial as this bot having two separate sparklings chambers.

"W...what?" Was all steamer could manage.

"I am taking you completely off duty and I am making sure you have someone to help you around at all times, as there is no way you should be working while carrying 6 babies" Fader stated and he commed Keeper to let him know. Steamer was shocked. Poor Ice had no idea as Steamer was even too shocked to tell his mate just yet. He commed his parents without realizing it. Snowstorm immediately rushed to his oldest son's side. Steamer looked up still in disbelief. Snow just hugged his son. He knew how his son felt, as he had carried six one time.

"How do I tell ice?"

"We will tell him together. I am sure he will be supportive of you" snow stated, as he had seen just how loving, caring, as well as protective Ice was of Steamer.

Steamer nodded. "He's at work."

"let's wait until he gets off work, otherwise he may panic" Snow stated. Steamer nodded and was released from the med bay. "well, that might make it easier, as my systems were totally screwed over when I carried six, as my systems thought it was heat every two months, not remembering I had already been in heat. My systems eventually reset themselves, but my father wasn't exactly the most supportive bot. Firestorm and I decided after that that we would always be supportive of our children." Steamer nodded and snuggled in his mama's arms.

It was several hours later when Ice came home. He was surprised to see Snowstorm, as it had been awhile since Ice had really seen any of Steamer's family, as the one encounter had overwhelmed him and so Steamer was slowly introducing his family. 'Hi Snowstorm, sir. May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Sit, son, Steamer got some overwhelming news today."

Ice sat, concern on his face over what they would say. "Is Steamer ok? Are our babies safe?" Ice asked.

"They are but it seems steamer was sparked with a second chamber none of us knew about and during his heat cycle…"

"I'm now carrying six" steamer said.

Ice was relieved that Steamer was ok. "What can I do to help? I love you Steamer, and I will love all of our babies, no matter how many you carry" Ice stated, standing up and trying to hold Steamer, who was mostly being held by Snow, as neither had known how Ice was going to react. Steamer moved and snuggled into Ice's arms. "I need to work, love, but I will help out as much as I can when I am not at work" Ice stated.

"Thank you, love." Snow smiled as well, as Ice was much like Firestorm. "No more working for me and I have to have someone with me."

Ice nodded. "Well, unless I am at work, I will be with you" Ice stated, which meant only the times Ice was on duty would Steamer need another bot at his side.

"You can come home baby or I can come here" snow said.

"Don't you have to work mama?' Steamer asked.

"Love, your mother never works at the same time as I do and our schedules don't cross. You would have someone you trust with you at all times" Ice stated. Steamer nodded.

"And the few times they might cross, there are lots of other family members you can be with" Snow stated. Steamer knew that to be true. Ice was curious, just how big steamer's family actually was, but he didn't ask. Snow and Steamer told him, as they could sense the unasked question. Ice was in shock, especially when he realized not only was he related to a former Prime, but also the current Prime. He didn't speak for five solid minutes, just trying to process it all. They let him process it. Ice was amazed, but grateful to know how big of a family he truly had come into.

"Never wanted to overwhelm you'' steamer said.

"I'm glad you waited." Steamer smiled a bit. Ice just held steamer. "As long as my spark beats, I will love, care for, and protect you and our sparklings" ice stated.

"I love you, my Ice."

"And I, you, my seeker." And with that, they rested. Snow let the two be, as he knew he was no longer needed. Steamer snuggled in closer. "My precious seeker, I am so glad to hear the news. And no matter what I love you and I will help you raise them' Ice stated. Ice rubbed over his mate's abdomen in a reassuring gesture.

"I'm so grateful Primus sent you to me"

"I wasn't sure if anyone would ever want me, but now I have more than I could ever ask for. Primus truly does work in wonderful ways."

"That he does." Ice commed Chance to let him know what was going on at home, so that his boss would know. Chance would rearrange things a bit. Chance made sure to the best of his ability that Ice's schedule never crossed with Snow's, as Chance knew how important this was. Ice was a bit shocked, but when Chance explained, Ice was glad that he had such an understanding boss.

"Just take good care of him"

"Yes sir" Ice replied. Chance checked in on his own mates. All three seemed to be doing well. Chance also commed Keeper with the latest developments. Keeper was pleased.

"Ice is working out well" chance said.

"I am pleased, Chance. Thank you for the update. I hope he continues to do well in that area, as I have heard from the few new graduate cadets that they liked how he was firm, tough, yet fair" Keeper stated.

"That's good."

"I think he is well respected and I hope he continues to do as he is doing" Keeper stated.

"So do I."

"Just make sure he is happy there" Keeper stated.

"I will, Keeper, sir."

"Thank you, Chance. And next time he works, please send him to me, as I would like to talk to him, commend him for his good work" Keeper stated, not saying he wanted to meet the bot his great nephew had bonded to.

"Yes sir"

"Thank you, Keeper out" keeper stated.


	70. Chapter 70

The next shift ice worked he thought he had done something wrong when he was told to go see the prime. "Don't worry, Ice, Peacekeeper just wants to meet you, as he has heard so much about you" Chance reassured and sent the bot on his way. Ice followed the directions he had been given. Keeper was looking forward to meeting Ice. Ice knocked on keeper's office door.

"Come in" Keeper stated.

Ice came in. "You wanted to see me sir?"

Keeper smiled. 'Please, have a seat." Ice sat down. "Ice, I wanted to commend you, as I have heard nothing but good reports on you, from both your co-workers and the cadets you work with. I knew that it was time to meet you. I also wanted to see the bot who bonded to my great -nephew, as Steamer's father Snowstorm and I are close, as Kryptonight was often busy in the med bay and Hurricane needed someone to help out" Keeper stated. Ice nodded slowly. "I am glad that Steamer has found such a wonderful bot' Keeper stated with a smile. "And to let you know, I am the oldest son of Mirage and Optimus. They have a large family, a loving and large family."

"I've recently learned."

"then please know, you have lots of family to ask for help from should you need it"

"We may need it" ice said and explained about the unexpected second set of sparklings and second chamber.

Keeper nodded. 'mama's the best helper" referring to Mirage. Ice nodded remembering meeting the bot.

"And you can always come to me if you need anything" Keeper stated.

"Thank you, sir."

"Now I have one further question. Do you enjoy what you are doing right now? Or do you want something else?"

"I do like what I'm doing, I've never done anything before."

Keeper smiled. "Chance has brought up that he wanted to promote you to being a teacher for one of the classes, but you declined, may I ask why?"

"I'd...I'd rather be an enforcer."

Keeper nodded. But he knew Ice would need the advancement to increase his earnings. "Then I will make you head enforcer" keeper stated, as he had already discussed this with chance. 'Only Chance, Ironhide, and Buster will be above you. The teachers will come to you if they have any issues with cadets."

"Thank you, sir"

'You are welcome." Ice wasn't sure what to say. "I hope I haven't given you too much to handle."

"It's...its fine sir"

"Good...now go on home to your mate" keeper stated with a smile. Ice left quickly without appearing to do so. He had to share the good news and so he headed straight home. Steamer was waiting for him.

"Hi love" steamer said smiling. Ice ran up to his mate and gave him a great big hug. Steamer hugged back. Ice was excited, by he got a little tongue-tied as he told his mate what had happened. Steamer smiled and calmed his mate. "Slowly my love"

"I got a promotion to head enforcer" Ice stated.

Steamer smiled. "That's wonderful my love." Ice smiled, as things seemed to finally be going his way, unaware that an old menace was going to come hunting him down. Steamer snuggled with his mate. Ice was blissful and blissfully unaware that his past was about to come and bite him in the aft.

Deep in space, a bot who had always had fun beating the little Shrimp known as "icedrip", was making his way out to find his favorite punching bag, unaware, Icepick had grown up, was bigger than most bots now, and had more confidence and respect than he had ever had and he had earned it legitimately too. This bot's name was Bullet, but everyone called him Bully as that was all he ever did - make bot's lives miserable.

Steamer was out for a walk with Ice a couple days later. And as they walked, a bot came up to them that Ice recognized but that did not recognize Icepick, as Icepick had grown substantially and his scars of old had been healed. "Pardon me bitches" the bot stated, "But I wondering where I might find...an old "friend" of mine" Bullet stated, talking down to the two bots, which was a bad mistake as one, seekers don't take being disrespected lightly, especially when sparked, and Ice was pissed.

Steamer responded first though. "Listen you whorebot do not dare call us bitches for you will not like what happens"

"It's none of your concern you sissy" Bullet stated, unfamiliar with seekers. Steamer hissed dangerously and dared the other to call him that again.

Ice was angry. "What do you want Bullet?" Ice stated, shocking the bot. "You know you aren't welcome here."

"Who?..."

"You don't remember, do you Bully" Ice stated angrily.

"Icedrip"

"It's Icepick. And you are not welcome here" Ice stated.

"You and what army is going to stop me?"

"Me" steamer hissed. Ice held his mate back, as he didn't want a fight to hurt his babies. Ice easily overpowered his former bully and threw the bot in the brig before explaining himself to Chance and Keeper. They understood.

"My suggestion, sirs, since most bots on my home world are terrified of him is that we either reprogram him or send him through the program and break him down" Ice stated.

"We will discuss it."

"Thank you' Ice stated and then headed back to his mate. Steamer was sitting and waiting. Ice went up and hugged steamer, though steamer was still angry and shrugged off his mate, not realizing just how much that would hurt Ice. Ice wanted to run away and cry when Steamer refused him. Steamer was still in protective mode. Poor Ice didn't understand, and fearing rejection, he ran and somehow ran straight to Mirage. He collapsed in Mirage's arms, unable to go any further. Mirage held him and asked what happened. Ice told everything, including his past bully and everything else. Mirage realized that steamer didn't realize what he had done, but instead of going to talk to him, Mirage sent snow to talk to Steamer.

Steamer was surprised when his mama showed up. "Mama?"

Snowstorm didn't look pleased. "We need to talk, Steamer." Steamer nodded. "I know we can be very emotional and reactive when we are sparked. Seekers are always like that, but it is never a good idea to push your grounder mate away" Snowstorm stated.

"I did what…?"

"Ice collapsed in Grandma's arms, feeling rejected..." Snow stated. Steamer felt horrible. "Grandma told me what ice told him about what had been going on. I understand your reaction, I do, baby. But you need to go find your mate and show him he is not rejected, or he might do something drastic" snow stated. Steamer rushed out. Ice was still with Mirage, who had to use his strength plus Optimus to stop Ice from trying anything stupid. Steamer ran in and began kissing his mate's face, apologizing. Optimus and Mirage looked on as Steamer explained things. Ice still was wary, as Steamer hadn't opened the bond fully back up. Steamer opened the bond up fully. And that was when he really how much pain his rejection had caused to poor Ice. Steamer apologized again and again. Mirage pulsed some advice to steamer - don't just tell him, show him.

Steamer kissed ice deeply. ''I love you." Ice looked at his mate. He was still scared and worried, but while he was still wary, he was starting to come around to Steamer. "I never meant to hurt you, I was still in protective mode." Ice just cried as this all was too much. Steamer held and rocked him pulsing love.

"Too much...too much" Ice stated, referring mostly to the bot who had showed up, as that bot had made his life miserable.

"You will have justice"

"Really?" Ice asked, the shy, pained bot that Steamer had first met coming to the front now.

"Really, my enforcer." That made ice feel a bit better. "Come, my strong handsome mate, let's go home and I'll show you how much you mean to me." Ice nodded and hoped he would never feel this rejection again. Steamer took him home and after sitting his mate down with energon put on a show for him. Ice was mesmerized, but it was the warm pulses of love that helped the most. Steamer pulsed love, warmth and apology. Ice started retuning the love pulses with love pulses of his own. They started out weak but grew stronger. Steamer never stopped.

Ice was soon warming up and his spike was soon showing. It was ready for whatever Steamer wanted. "Want a lap dance baby?"

"If you think you can handle it" Ice responded. Steamer grinned and moved onto Ice's lap and started to gyrate. Ice began to moan as Steamer went fast and slow. It took everything ice had not to snag his mate's hips and thrust up into the warm wet valve.

"Want something, baby?"

"My spike in your hot valve."

"Give it to me, baby." Ice slid his monster into his mate. Steamer moaned loudly.

"Have to cool my steaming mate off a bit" ice stated.

"Please, baby…I'm so on fire." Ice felt the love and gave his mate all he had. They enjoyed every second. Both soon overloaded.

And while the two recovered, Keeper and Chance made their way to the brig to see this bully who had made so many lives miserable. He was lounging in the cell. Keeper and Chance assessed the bot, finding him possibly a good candidate for the program. "What do you think, Chance?"

"Definitely a candidate"

"See to it."

"with pleasure, sir" Chance stated, not knowing his sheer size and unreadable manner were already getting to Bullet, as Bullet hadn't come prepared to meet up with the bots here. He had come to destroy his favorite punching bag and that was it. He just didn't realize his "old punching bag" now had new and very strong allies. Keeper left then. "You're coming with me" chance boomed loudly as only he could. Bullet looked at him in disbelief. Chance hauled the bot off by the scruff bar, the bot's blows not even fazing chance. Chance knew that between Ironhide and Ice, this bot would learn his lesson, and the cadets who were there would also help put this bot in his place. Sure, Bullet was older than most bots they took in, but they had designed the program to make sure any bot that needed it could be brought in. Bullet resisted.

But it was of little use. Chance threw the bot in a "beginner" quarters, one with minimal privacy or amenities. It had a berth and a few other odds and ends that didn't make sense just yet, and a small refresher, but other than that it was bare. Chance could tell by Bullet's reaction that he had been raised as a spoiled rich brat who got anything and everything he wanted and never had to work hard a day in his life, hence he could make other bots' lives a living hell. 'Enjoy your quarters, as this is where you will stay" Chance stated, leaving the bot alone, and locked away in the quarters. Chance knew that some bots didn't need the locks, but he also knew that this bot would run if given the chance. It wouldn't be until tomorrow that the road to rebuilding began, but chance couldn't wait to take this bot down several pegs. Bullet growled and hit the door. It didn't open, but it drew the attention of some of the cadets who were nearby. They knew this one was a new recruit. They just shook their heads and continued on with what they had been doing.

They could tell why this bot had been dragged in here, and they were looking forward to teaching him, along with the enforcers and instructors who would re-shape this bot. Bullet cursed away. He should have slept, as he was going to be in for one hell of a day the next day. Of course, he didn't know that.

Bright and early the next morning, he was hauled out of his quarters by none other than ice, for as the head enforcer, it was his job to let the new recruits know the drill. "Alright, maggot, this is how things are." Bullet was completely caught off guard, as he had never seen Ice this confident or self-assured. "I don't stand for any disrespectfulness. If you disrespect anyone, you will be answering to me."

"And who are you, Icedrip?"

"You're worst nightmare if you don't respect the bots, including me, around here. But first, you are to be taken to chance, as there are certain things that must be taken from you, such as your spike and your hormones are to be turned very low if not off, depending how buster feels" Icepick said in a chilling voice that Bullet had never heard before. Bullet was then hauled away. Ice presented him before Chance, Buster, and Hide, the only three above ice in the program.

'This him?" Hide asked.

Ice nodded. "Yeah, this is the maggot." Ironhide helped strap Bullet down. Ice watched as Bullet was now helpless to stop what was going to happen. Bullet tried to struggle. But soon his precious and enormous spike was removed and his hormones were almost turned completely off. Ice escorted him to his first class. Bullet resisted. But there was little he could do as he was placed in his first class, the instructor having already been forewarned. The instructor had already something in mind for the bot. Ice left to tend to other duties.

"Now you're mine." Bullet was not looking forward to this, but there was no way out. The instructor began working him. Bullet fought, embarrassing himself in front of the other recruits who this was also their first day. They just watched. The instructor easily made an example out of the unruly bot. Bullet was not happy. The instructor went on with the class, regardless of how Bullet felt. This was just the start and this "class" of cadets was going to be together till they graduated unless a cadet was removed by staff from the "class." The younger unruly bots were quiet seeing how easily the instructor made an example of Bullet. Bullet would have fled if he could have. He had no choice but to remain. He had no idea that during the course of this program, he would be broken, and broken hard. How destroyed he would be would be another matter.

Ice went to his supervisors and told of how things were going. They nodded. Ice also expressed his concern of Bullet trying to leave and do him or his mate harm. It wasn't that Ice was terrified, per se, it was just that Bullet had a history and Ice told everything he knew so that they were aware that Bullet could be very dangerous. They nodded and would watch him. Ice soon headed home to his mate. He had a couple days off coming, and hoped he wouldn't get called in for anything. Steamer was happy to see him. Ice was relieved to see his mate.

"Welcome home my love."

"Glad to finally be home with my loving mate"

"Would you like energon?"

"Yes please, I am about wiped out" Ice stated. Steamer soon brought over the energon. Ice took it and slowly sipped, but being around his former bully had done a number on him, as he shook a bit. Steamer gently steadied his mate's hand. Ice looked away, ashamed. Steamer kissed his mate softly. "Forgive me, I am not as strong as I should be."

"You are strong enough for me." Ice sighed as his mate kissed him and pulsed love. Ice smiled. 'Come sit, baby." Ice sat, stressed a bit. Steamer rubbed his shoulders.

"Thanks love. I'm glad you didn't reject me."

"I could never." Ice smiled, so happy his mate was there for him and that the misunderstanding had been cleared up. "I love you, my Ice." That gave Ice the love and strength he needed, knowing his mate would always be there for him. "My spark beats only for you."

"And mine for you, love' Ice stated, starting to feel better.

"Now just relax baby." Ice visibly relaxed as Steamer spoiled his mate. Ice made sure to spoil his mate as well and soon Steamer snuggled close.

They slept peacefully, as Bullet was enduring his first of many nights in the darkest, dankest brig the program had. Bullet didn't sleep. The dark cell was creepy and eerie, as other bots who were also in cells on other sides of thick walls made moaning sounds. Bullet had gotten in here because he had assaulted an older cadet who had reported the assault to Chance. He couldn't make himself fall into recharge. Bullet was expecting to be released the next day, so he kept himself occupied without recharging, not realizing he would be in there for several days. He tried to get out. But he was shocked and shocked hard as he tried to move the bars. It sent him flying backwards into the opposite wall. Bullet panted and tried desperately to get out another way, enclosed spaces bothered him more and more the longer he was in them it was why he avoided them. But there was no escape from here and he curled up in the corner trembling when he had no energy left.

The next day, Chance came to check on the bot, to see how effective this had been and to deliver the energon to the cadets in the brig. Bullet was non responsive, just rocking back and forth. Chance had seen bots be like this and then turn nasty, and so he didn't exactly buy the fact that bullet was broken yet. Only Bullet wasn't really faking, though it appeared that way. Chance didn't take any chances and kept the door closed and pushed the energon back to the bot. Bullet could by sly, as Ice had warned and Chance wasn't willing to trust this bot at all. And once given the energon in a cube that dissolved once the energon was gone, Chance left, leaving Bullet in the same cell he had been in for the last 26 hours. Bullet didn't acknowledge anything, as he just got worse. It was a battle of wills, and Chance, who had lived on the street for years had a stronger will than Bullet had anticipated.

After a couple more days bullet wasn't taking energon and tried to offlined himself. He was force fed but remained in the brig, as Chance wasn't going to release this bot yet. They had learned how to force feed a bot, to make sure they got just enough energon to survive without having a way for the bot to immediately puke the contents up. Bullet struggled, but weakly. "I've broken bigger and tougher bots than you" chance said. Bullet wanted to cough up the energon but couldn't, his optics paled. Bullet was too full of himself to offline, and didn't realize his systems were ready to be "broken." Bullet said nothing. The other bots failed to realize that this bot had already reached his breaking point. Chance, Buster, Ice, and Hide didn't expect the bot to talk. They expected him to 'break." Only Bullet's pride kept him online. But that wasn't going to last much longer especially since a bot he had gotten such a thrill out of harassing was now the one in charge for the most part. It was unknown what he would do when broken.

But the next day, Ice came and found something strange - Bullet must have snapped, as the bot was totally blank as if he had completely rebooted and was now malleable to mold into the bot he should be. Ice tested the waters a bit, as he had learned a fast way to tell if bots were faking. This was too deep to be faked. Bullet looked scared and like he needed direction. Ice commed Chance. Chance soon came. He recognized this instantly, the bot had almost completely crashed, knowing only the basics. Ice looked at chance. "He is ready to be changed" Chance stated. Ice looked at the broken bot. chance was right, now they had a chance to change the bot for the better. Ice nodded and they got started. Ice had to be the one to lead him out of the brig, as the bot still recognized Ice, but not Chance. Bullet was trembling.

"Bullet, you are safe. No one here will harm you. We want to help you become the bot you were always meant to be" Ice stated warmly. Bullet didn't stop trembling and tried backing up. Ice was gentle and patient and it was now that Chance could see just why ice was so effective - he was tough and cold when he needed to be, yet, unlike Chance, he was warm and encouraging when it was needed. Chance knew he couldn't afford that luxury especially since he was also bodyguard to the prime. Bullet wanted to runaway but was afraid to. "Its ok bullet, you are going to be safe. Please trust me" ice stated. Chance had seen one other bot do this successfully, and that was with Sparkbreaker. Chance could only hope Ice had blackhole's touch. Bullet shook his head. Ice was patient but Bullet wanted hide but saw the only place was where he had been and he freaked.

"I can take you out of here and to a place that is warm and safe" Ice stated. Slowly, Bullet moved an inch. "Good job, bullet" Ice said warmly, praising the bot, knowing praise was better now than harsh words. Bullet was still terrified as he moved another inch. Chance had seen this thing happen with Sparkbreaker, and so he knew it took time and patience, but right now, the only both Bullet seemed to trust was Icepick. Eventually, Bullet made it over to Icepick. Ice held the large bot much the way one would hold a young sparkling. He sighed as he thought this was a bit too far to break a bot, but he had to remember that this would give Bullet another chance. Bullet trembled like a leaf. Ice was gentle and careful, and since they were still in the brig, he could be this gentle and kind. Had they been outside, Ice would have been a little less gentle and more fair.

Bullet was at sparkling's level and chance thought maybe having a medic look at him wouldn't be a bad idea. Ice agreed and commed Fader, the only medic ice really trusted. Fader came and looked questioningly at the two. "What happened?"

"I think we "Broke" him, badly" ice stated bluntly.

Fader bit back a sigh and managed to scan bullet and didn't like what he found. Severe psychological damage. "How long was he in there?"

"80 hours, sir" Ice replied. "He was going to be released in four hours, as that is the standard for a new cadet assaulting a more advanced cadet in the program."

Chance spoke up. "Most don't break anywhere near this on their first time in the brig, most are still out and out defiant and try to beat the crap out of us."

Fader did a couple more in-depth scans to double check something and he was right. "This bot doesn't do well in enclosed spaces for prolonged periods, he's what the humans would call claustrophobic. The prolonged time in here has truly broken him, most bots don't recover from this amount of damage." Ice felt awful, as this wasn't what he had wanted to happen to his bully. He just wanted the bot to be a good productive citizen, not a sparkling for the rest of his life. "Ice you couldn't have known" Fader said and looked to chance. "I'm removing him from here"

Chance nodded. "I would suggest having him stay with Ice, as that is the only bot he seems to know right now" Chance stated.

"Only if ice and his mate are comfortable with that as I'm not letting him stay here." Ice nodded and commed his mate, explaining what had happened. Steamer wasn't sure, he loved his mate dearly but didn't know if this was a good idea.

"It's just temporary, until we can find another bot he trusts"' Ice stated.

"Alright..." Steamer finally said. Ice was a bit relieved, but he was determined to find a bot that the Bullet would like. Ice promised his mate that he would work hard to find an acceptable solution to the problem as quickly as possible, and Steamer knew that Ice meant every word of it. Steamer needed to know what they needed to do. Fader asked Steamer to come to the med bay and all the questions would be answered. And as Ice and Fader took a secret tunnel to the med bay, steamer made his way down, with his Uncle Rainstorm, to the med bay. Bullet was terrified. But, fortunately, or unfortunately, Steamer looked much like Bullet's mother who had cared for him and bullet had loved very much. Bullet looked at Steamer. Steamer had no idea this bot's mother had been a seeker as well, but mom had died while Bullet was young, and Bullet's arrogant father raised him. It took steamer a minute to realize bullet was looking at him. Instinctively, Bullet reached out for Steamer, surprising steamer and Ice, but Fader realized something – Steamer looked like someone important in Bullet's life. The question was who.

Carefully steamer took bullet into his arms. Bullet nuzzled Steamer softly and cooed. Ice was baffled. So was steamer but he rubbed bullets back. Fader then realized something. "Steamer, you must remind him of his mother."

"His mother…?"

Fader nodded. "Let me access his memories really quick…" fader stated and then did so. It was just as he had guessed. "You remind him of the mother he lost as a sparkling" Fader revealed. "He was raised by his father who could have cared less for him except that he was the only son." Steamer nodded.

"Like I said, this is only a temporary solution, love…" Ice stated, only to be surprisingly interrupted by Steamer.

"If I look like his mother then if we don't help him, it will destroy what's left of him since he lost his mother once."

"Whatever you wish love. I just know you weren't real sure about this…" Ice stated, seeing that while this was different, he didn't want to force his mate to accept this.

"I know…"

Ice nodded, as he watched at just how Steamer had changed and seem to care for the broken bot. "We will need help, as you are heavy with sparkling's, love."

"My brothers and I can help" rainstorm stated, his seeker form also calming to Bullet. Steamer gently guided bullet to his uncle. Bullet was a little unsure, but with Steamer nearby, Bullet remained calm, the calmest Ice and fader had seen since this had all happened. "Hello little one." Bullet cooed inquisitively. "I'm uncle rain." Bullet tried to nuzzle, but his heavy body made it difficult for him. Rainstorm nuzzled him.

"Is there any way to get him into another form?" Ice asked Fader.

"I'm not sure honestly"

"Try talking to Soundwave" Rainstorm stated. Steamer and Ice didn't know Soundwave that well, but Rainstorm and Fader did.

"I'll try but he hasn't been doing a lot lately and doesn't go out much anymore"

"If soundwave isn't able to, you could always try Dash, as Soundwave had taught Dash much of what he knows about spark transferring and Dash is also a builder, who might be able to tweak a few things so Bullet doesn't weigh so much but still has the needed systems" Rain stated. Fader had forgotten about Dash. Fader nodded. Fader then decided to skip soundwave and talk straight to Dash, as Dash was more likely able to help. It took dash several minutes to answer.

"Dash here" the bot replied, still a bit tired from taking care of his sick mate and babies.

"Is this a bad time dash?"

"No, how can I help you?" Fader told what was going on. As Dash listened, he knew in his spark he needed to help. "I'll be there shortly, just let me call Zip to watch over my family. Dash out." Fader acknowledged the reply.

It wasn't too much longer before Dash, a burly yet gentle bot came into the med bay. He would need to see the bot and see the scans. Fader showed all that he had gathered about the bot. Dash took a look. He was pleased about one thing – this bot, since already "broken" would easily be transferred into a sparkling body, but Dash could see something else as well. This bot wasn't meant to be a grounder, but a flyer. "I can do this. I can make this transition possible" Dash stated.

"What will you do" steamer asked.

"I have an extra seekerling protoform that I could move his spark into. In reading his coding, he was never designed to be a grounder but a flyer. It looks like he was forced to be a grounder early in life, when his wings were removed and his spark was transferred. I can put him in the type of body he was designed to be in, and he can be raised as a seekerling" dash stated, shocking all, except maybe fader. None were sure what to say.

Steamer nodded first. "Make him who he was supposed to be." Bullet tried to get away from Dash.

"He will have to be sedated in order for me to help" dash stated, backing off a bit. Bullet saw the needle and tried to get away. Steamer did his best to soothe the bot but Bullet still trembled and struggled when the needle was closer to him.

Soon, though, the sedative was delivered and Bullet was out. Everyone except fader, Dash, and Steamer were sent out of the room as Dash worked on transferring the lost broken spark to a different body. Steamer and Fader were amazed as they watched. Dash was so gentle and careful, even though he looked like he could snap a bot in two. And before not too long, everything was transferred and done, and steamer came out carrying a small seekerling mech. He started crying. Steamer gently rubbed a little wing. The seekerling squeaked. The gentle touch reminded what little was left of Bullet just how his mother was when he was just a seekerling, before he had been forced into a grounder body because his own father couldn't stand that Bullet would have been able to fly. He squeaked and looked around.

Ice kept his distance, unsure if the seekerling would tolerate him. The seekerling saw his old body and started crying. Ice being the kind loving bot he was got a mirror and showed the little one the seekerling body he was in. One that strangely looked like his had before he had been forced out of it. Tears still falling the little one was confused. Steamer decided to explain. "Bullet, little one, we learned that you weren't meant to be a grounder, you were meant to fly and be free. Your old body was a replacement of the body you should have had. And now that you're spark is back to your younger age, we gave you back a form as close as possible to the form you were sparked with." Bullet tried to get up or crawl to his old form. His code was that of seeker the seeker programming had long been removed, he was in his mind a grounder.

Steamer recognized the problem and without thinking about used his own programming to insert seeker programming into the bot, programming that was familiar yet strange. Bullet whimpered. Steamer knew seekers were more rare and so he wasn't about to let the lost little one go back to what had been forced upon him. The seeker programming flooded bullet's systems, and as scary as it was, it was comforting as well. Bullet sniffled. Steamer tried to do his best, but he knew in his spark as a seeker that no seeker sparked a seeker could ever truly be happy as a grounder, which explained why Bullet was nasty towards others. Bullet looked lost as he sniffled.

Steamer just took compassion on the little one. "I think he will be staying with us" Steamer stated, pulsing love to the little one's shaky spark, which was longing for love. The calm, loving pulse felt so good to Bullet. He squeaked and reached out with his little arms. "Does my little Bullet want more love?" Steamer asked as Ice slowly approached. He squeaked.

Ice came up slowly. "Do you still want to be named Bullet?" Ice asked the little bot. Bullet tiled his head. Ice explained. "Since you are starting over, it is your choice to keep the name you had or you can have another one." Bullet thought about it. He wanted to keep his name and pulsed that to Steamer. It wasn't that Bullet hated Ice, it was that Bullet didn't realize that Ice would be his father.

"Bullet this is my mate ice and he will be you daddy." Ice gently reached out to the little one. Bullet was a bit hesitant. "It's alright, Bullet" Steamer stated. Ice patiently waited and soon, slowly, Bullet reached out for the bot. Bullet feared rejection, but that wasn't what he got. He got nothing but love from icepick. The bot he used to make miserable now had nothing but love for him. He chirped quizzically.

"Life doesn't always go the way you expect" Ice stated, "and just because you had made a choice not to love anyone for some reason doesn't mean I will make the same choice. Part of the reason I wanted you in the program is because I saw a better bot inside of you. Yes, I was angry for all the hurtful things you said, but I wanted you to have a second chance." Bullet tried to get down. Ice gently set him down. He managed to crawl to where his old body was and fell on his little aft. Ice merely watched as did steamer. Both were ready to scoop him up, though, if he cried. Bullet tried to get up. Ice and Steamer coached him. Bullet managed to get up but tried to get to his old body.

"Bullet, it wasn't possible to keep you in there" fader stated. Bullet whimpered. "Is there something special about your old, tired systems?" Fader asked, having seen it once or twice before when a spark was moved, that something on the old part had great significance. Bullet made an insulted sound about the old tired systems comment but nodded. The little seekerling reached into a special sub spacing and revealed holos of his mother that he had always carried with him, even against his father's wishes. He held them close refusing to let go.

"We would never keep you from having those" Ice stated, squatting down to tell Bullet that they never intended to take those away. Ice didn't realize it, but that genuine comment and the actions that followed afterward won over little bullet. Bullet yawned. Ice opened his arms up and then scooped the little one up. "We'll find a safe place for these, in your new armor" Ice stated, soon revealing a subspace he knew about only because he had a seeker mate. "Here they will be safe and always close to your spark." Bullet squeaked softly. Steamer soon came over and nuzzled the little one. Fader and Dash smiled. Chance wasn't quite sure what to think. Bullet was sad, though.

In seekerese, which thanks to the data transfer Bullet would be able to speak, Steamer asked the little one what was wrong. Steamer was not prepared for the answer he got back in seekerese. "Why couldn't I be left alone, I would have left. I tried to get out of that cell...I want to be me again...I don't want to be a seeker"

Steamer wasn't sure what to say. "The first thing you did was insult my mate and I and then you try to harm us more. What reason did we have to trust that you wouldn't hurt us or someone else again and would just leave in peace?" Steamer shot back in seekerese, making Bullet think.

"None...but I don't want to be a seeker...it's not me..."

"You were sparked a seeker, you were meant to be one….you're father poisoned you when he took away all your seeker abilities because your mother died. He didn't want you to be free and able to fly like her, so he punished you by forcing you to be a grounder. That is why you are so mean….your spark longs for what your processor couldn't give it"

"Don't make me..."

"Why are you so afraid to be the seeker you were sparked to be?" Steamer asked, not knowing that little Bullet had seen his father murder his mother because she was a seeker.

"My father...murdered my mother...because she was a seeker"

Steamer cried as he took the little one in his arms. "Just because he hated doesn't mean you have to hate. Here, all are welcome."

"Seekers are never safe…"

"Here they are. I am a third generation seeker. My mom and dad are seekers and my grandpa is a seeker. I have uncles, aunts and cousins that are seekers. We have seekers that are alive from before the Great War. Here, seekers are safe" Steamer stated.

"I'll never be safe"

"Why not?" Bullet didn't answer. 'Is your dad still online?" Bullet nodded. "Does he know you came here?" Bullet nodded again. "How would he recognize you when you are now like this?"

"Tracking device..." Bullet said not saying where it was. Steamer scanned the bot, there was a device on him, other than the pictures, and that was when steamer realized that the pictures Bullet Cherished would be the cause of his downfall, unless Dash could figure out a way to jam the device without wrecking the holos. And if dash failed they would be lost, there was also an odd anomaly around his spark. Dash looked at the little one, and scanned the holos. He saved them once again on a separate "drive" so that he couldn't lose them, as he knew they were precious, and while he worked on a jamming device, Fader worked on a way to hide the anomaly around the spark, which actually was because the bot was supposed to be a seeker. Bullet squirmed.

Dash soon created a device that shorted the transmitter of the tracker, but didn't harm the holos while Fader made use of an old seeker part to help correct the "anomaly." Bullet didn't know it, but with the adjustments that had been made, he looked "offlined" to his so called father. When the readings stopped and the father was pissed and was now coming for vengeance. It wasn't that he really cared about his son, he just wanted to be the one to offline him at the time of his choosing. None knew that there was still danger.

But at that exact time, red detected something flying toward base angrily and on the attack. He let keeper know and sounded the alarms. The base was suddenly a mass of activity. Thankfully, since Keeper had fought in the last war, he knew how to best handle this, and with Prowl helping as tactician, even from earth, odds were highly in the favor of keeper and his team against this threat. He demanded the bot or bots that offlined his son. Steamer had, just before this all happened, told about Bullet and his past to all the bots who needed to know. "You ain't getting 'em. You didn't even care about your son in the first place" hide stated, ever defiant.

"That's none of your concern"

"It is our concern, ya washed up creep" hide yelled back.

"Give them to me."

"Like hell we will, ya want 'em, ya gonna have to fight all of us ta get to 'em" hide stated, and soon was joined by a multitude of bots, some old cons, some old Autobots, but none willing to give up their comrades.

Bullet heard the loud alarms and whimpered. Dash and fader made sure that Bullet, Ice, and Steamer got into the deepest safest place in the base, where all the sparklings went, as well as expectant mothers and those bots having to care for sparklings. Ice and Steamer were relieved to find Mirage, pincer, and Optimus down there. Optimus would have fought, but even though his body was young, his spark was old, and so Keeper forbid him from fighting as he had been one of the few sparks that came back but not as a sparkling. Optimus didn't like being on the sidelines but he would follow his orders. But, one thing that Optimus was glad about was that he was there with his mates. Mirage saw steamer and ice and told Optimus.

Both realized that the little seekerling in Ice's arms had something to do with all this. "Steamer, honey. Come here please" Mirage asked.

Steamer did as asked. He came over while Ice held the little one close. "You wanted to see me, grandma?"

"Honey does all this have to do with the sparkling your mate is holding?" Steamer, unable to lie, nodded, and then hooked up his data processor to Mirage and told the full story of what had happened and what the seeker had learned. "Oh honey" Mirage said and shared the info with his mates.

"We just wanted to give him a second chance. We never thought this would happen" Steamer stated.

"Your intentions were honorable" Optimus said gently. ''But not every bot wants a second chance."

"But grandpa, it's not that he doesn't want a second chance. He's too scared right now to appreciate it, as he knows if his father gets a hold of him, he's as good as dead, just like his mother. If it weren't for that, I think it might be different" steamer stated. Optimus wasn't so sure but nodded. Steamer, unhappy with his grandpa's silent disapproval, left to go back to his family.

Optimus stopped him and pulled him into a hug. ''Steamer, I just don't want you to be hurt"

"Well you didn't always like having a second chance but that didn't mean you begged Primus to take you offline right away?" Steamer shot back, even as he hugged.

"No, but steamer I've seen bots try and end it but ignore me I'm just an old bot"

"Grandpa, I love you, but something in our sparks told us this needed to be done" Steamer stated. Optimus nodded.

Meanwhile, outside, the fighting escalated. Slaughter was a much tougher bot than they had anticipated, especially due to the fact he was enraged, but he was being kept at bay, and the bots were able to slowly weaken him. He was able to cause a lot of damage. Many bots were injured or badly wounded before Slaughter was finally offlined, as they had no other choice but to offline him. Bullet felt it and cried. Steamer and Ice did their best to try to soothe the bot who had just lost the only bot he could remember as ever having been a "parent" to him. Ice and Steamer did their best, sending pulses of love to little Bullet's spark, pulses he never felt before but welcomed as they were warm and pleasant feeling. He still cried.

"It's ok to cry, baby" Steamer said in seekerese.

A short time later, the all clear was given. Steamer and Ice were a bit relieved, but they were most worried about Bullet. They wanted him to now really have a chance to live and experience life the way it was meant to be. Bullet had grown quiet. Steamer knew that could be a bad sign. Mirage and his mates noticed. "Please fight, Bullet, you don't have to go" Steamer stated in seekerese. Bullet turned away. "We love you, please" Steamer stated, tears falling and pulsing love, real love. Bullet just chirped quietly. Steamer cried into Ice, who merely held the two, pulsing love to both of them. He didn't want to lose his family. It was hard for Mirage and them to watch. Bullet's stunned spark still had a choice to make – to stay and have another chance or to go. Primus wasn't exactly ready for Bullet, because Bullet, if he offlined now, would be condemned to the pit. Bullet didn't want to go on but didn't know he'd he condemned to the pit.

Primus knew he had to do something and he spoke to Bullet's little spark, and Bullet's spark alone. "I love you my little one, but you betrayed me so many times. I tried to help you, but you turned away from me. Should you offline now, I will have no choice but to condemn you to the pit, for I don't know you" primus stated.

"I don't want to live...but I don't want to go to the pit..."

"The only way to not go to the pit is to live….and change your ways" Primus stated. Bullet wanted to cry and would rather have been like after he had been broken. Growing up again didn't appeal to him. "I am not going to let a fine seeker ruin his life by being a grounder he was forced to be. You are going to be what you were meant to be and I think you will enjoy growing up again, as this time, you will have two parents who love you very much."

"I want my mama"

Primus sighed. "I can't bring her back…but I can let you see her" Primus stated, bringing forth the femme. Bullet rushed to the femme.

"There's mama's sweet little seekerling" the femme stated, scooping Bullet up. Bullet clung to her. "Baby, mama can't come back. I love you, but I can't go back. However, I do sense that the bots who are willing to love you are good and will raise you well" the femme stated. "I even love the seekerling body they put you back into." Bullet looked up into his mama's face. The slashes were gone as were the others all over her body and wings. "If you wish to join me here in this paradise, my son, you have work ahead of you." Bullet didn't want to let go. "You can't stay here right now, baby. You either have to go back and mend your ways or go to the pit….with your father." Bullet trembled. "I will always be with you baby" the femme stated, and pulled out the holos, completely removing the tracker. "And now you have all the pictures of me without the tracking device."

Bullet nodded. "Please, be a good little seekerling for me. I can't wait to see you and share this realm with you, but you have to make sure you turn your life around so that we can spend time together for eternity" the femme stated, a tear or two in her optic. Bullet was wanting to cry even as he bobbed his head. "Be strong for me, sweetheart….please…." the femme begged, slowly fading in and out, as it was getting close to when Bullet had to make his decision. Bullet tried to be a brave boy.

Primus soon appeared. "So, Bullet, have you made you final decision?" Bullet nodded. "What is your choice?'

"I want to be able to spend forever with mama"

"then I will send you back to Ice and Steamer, as only through growing and living again will you be blessed with what you desire" Primus stated.

The femme seeker nodded and gave Bullet one last kiss. "Be a good boy, baby, and I look forward to seeing you up here with me in the future." Bullet said I love you. His mama said it back just before he was sent back to Steamer and Icepick. Bullet looked up at them. They were shedding tears together, fearing he had been lost. He squeaked. They were shocked, but brought him close to them and their sparks, pulsing love. He curled into them. They shared love. They hadn't shared with him that he would be having siblings yet, but that could wait. Soon he was sleeping soundly. Ice and Steamer were relieved.

"Looks like he was given something to live for" Mirage said.

They watched as the little one curled into Steamer especially. "I have an idea what it is, but I am not going to say anything" Optimus stated quietly. They all agreed but they didn't really know. They soon left Ice and Steamer alone with the little one, as the little family seemed content. Optimus took his mates home.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Sharkbite was getting bigger while her mate was getting sicker and weaker. Ziplock was fighting to last as long as he could. Shark did her best to care for him. Ziplock pulsed love to her. She smiled but they both knew it wouldn't be much longer. "You're so beautiful" Ziplock managed.

Shark blushed. She pulsed him love back carefully. "Love, there are some visitors who would love to see you. Do you feel up to seeing anyone today?"

"Who is it?"

"Sparkler and your mother, Tracks" Shark stated quietly. It had been weeks since Sparkler came and Tracks was making one of his bi weekly visits. Ziplock nodded. Shark let the two bots in. Sparkle was in tears to see her oldest brother so weak. He had always loved her and protected her, just like Sunrise, but to see him like this hurt. Tracks came, bringing more of the special energon over, as Shark hadn't been able to stand on her feet long enough to make it and was running low.

"Why so sad honey" Ziplock asked sparkler.

"It's just so hard to see that the strong, courageous brother I have always known is now so sick and weak" Sparkle stated with tears in her optics.

"Come here, honey." Sparkler went to her brother and kneeled by his berthside. This was just so hard on her. She didn't want to lose her strong older brother, either one of them. "Honey I know it's hard but I'll be okay." Sparkler just snuggled in close to her brother. She didn't want things to be this way, but she knew Primus had a reason. "Hi mama"

'hi baby" Tracks stated. He still was the loving bot that he had changed into years ago. Tracks gently kissed Ziplock's helm and then gave shark the energon to feed Zip, as Shark knew how to do it best. Only Ziplock wanted his mom to do it and Shark knew that, and so shark handed one container back.

"He wants you to feed him this time" Shark stated, comforting Sparkler.

"Okay baby." And with that Shark showed Tracks how to hold Ziplock before taking Sparkler aside for a bit, as the young femme was in such distress, and Shark, being a femme, could relate to her best. Ziplock drank slowly. Tracks tried not to cry as he fed Ziplock.

"Mama, it's gonna be ok."

"I know that, baby, but it's still sad" tracks stated. Ziplock held his mother's hand. Tracks just held his grown son as best he could as he fed him. Soon, the energon was gone, and tracks gently laid Ziplock's head back down.

Shark came up to the two. "Ziplock needs a good bath, would you two be kind enough to help me?" she asked, as she had been unable to do so on her own as he was so big and she had to be careful since she was sparked with 6. They nodded and helped bathe Ziplock. Ziplock felt much better.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome, baby" Tracks stated. "Sparkler and I will head out, as you look tired and we don't want to over stay our welcome."

"Love you both."

"We love you too" they said before leaving. Once the two left, Shark carefully snuggled up to her mate. Ziplock rested. AS did shark.

Elsewhere, Ziplock's brother was rubbing his sparkling bump. Leaf noticed and smiled. "A little horny, my love?" Sunrise nodded. "Then come here baby" Leaf stated. Sunrise went to leaf. Leaf gently rubbed over his smaller mate's body. Neither realized that right now, one of the sparklings growing inside of Sunrise had no spark, as it was waiting for a spark to come. Sunrise moaned. Greenleaf worked up the bot carefully, as he wasn't sure of Sunrise would be in the actual mood for interfacing or just needing an overload. Leaf's spike was stiff but remained in his groin plating, painfully pushing against the groin plating. But Greenleaf wanted to be sure what Sunrise wanted before he did anything.

"Slow sessions baby..."

"Slow facing?" Leaf asked, trying to clarify.

"Yesses…please….." Green leaf smiled and began to gently prepare Sunrise for a slow session. Sunrise moaned. Leaf made sure Sunrise felt nothing but pleasure. Sunrise clung to leaf. Leaf finally revealed his spike, though he was careful, as he knew if he inserted it before Sunrise was ready, Leaf would be left hanging. Soon Sunrise nodded. Slowly, Leaf slipped his large spike deep inside his mate, and then remained still. Sunrise's valve clenched and unclenched around his mate's spike. Leaf just let Sunrise set the pace. Sunrise soon bucked a bit. Leaf took that to mean he could slowly start thrusting. Sunrise held on. Greenleaf made sure to spoil his mate just the way his mate always enjoyed being spoiled, even if it meant Leaf got little to no pleasure out of it. Sunrise caressed his mate.

Leaf softly sighed, but knew this wasn't about him, it was about Sunrise and his needs. Sunrise kept it up. Soon Sunrise overloaded, thanks to leaf, though Leaf hadn't yet. He didn't make a big deal about it, as he had one time before when Sunrise was sparked and sunrise reamed him a new one. "Overload baby"

"You sure love?" Leaf asked. Sunrise nodded, and soon Leaf overloaded.

"I'm sorry I'm so difficult"

"You're sparked. It's no big deal" Leaf replied.

"It is because I love you so much I don't want to hurt you." Leaf was caught off guard, how could the smaller bot hurt him, he wondered. "I don't mean to yell at or deny you."

"Don't worry about me, I want what's best for you."

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"You were just the bot primus made for me as I was made for you." Sunrise snuggled close. Leaf just held his mate.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"After I rest a while, I want to go see Ziplock." Leaf nodded and soon Sunrise drifted off into recharge.

Several hours later, Sunrise woke, kissed his mate, and went to see his brother. Leaf wished him well and sent his regards. Sunrise knocked on his brother's door. Shark waddled to the door to answer it. "Hi shark, can I come in?" Shark nodded, as she knew Ziplock was expecting sunrise. Sunrise came in and went to his brother. Ziplock smiled weakly. He had been looking forward to this.

"Hi..." Ziplock managed.

"Hi brother" Sunrise stated. He hated seeing his brother like this, but he was able to hold himself together better than Sparkle.

"It'll be alright."

"Brother, you don't have to be brave for me. I know you're dying" Sunrise said.

"I just feel...things will be alright"

"I trust you, and I trust Primus."

"Rest with me, brother." Sunrise nodded, as he knew he had little time left with his brother. Ziplock rested against his brother.

Shark was having a spell, and sat down, well aware that her mate wasn't able to help her right now. She was glad Sunrise had come by, but it still didn't make things any easier as all the attention seemed to be on him rather than her. She could understand, as he was dying, but that didn't mean she didn't occasionally need some help. Ziplock asked his brother to help her. Sunrise nodded, as he knew what it was like to carry, though he wasn't carrying six. Shark was about ready to pass out. She was tired, as all her effort was either spent helping Ziplock or the developing sparklings. Her metal looked slightly pale, which wasn't a good sign.

Ziplock wanted to help her so bad. Sunrise reassured his brother that he would help her, just he and his mate had been doing since Ziplock had really started declining. Ziplock nodded and said she needed energon. Sunrise nodded and went to help Shark. She was a bit surprised, as like was said before, her condition was often overlooked thanks to Ziplock's poor condition. Sunrise helped her drink. Shark smiled, gratefully. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm holding up...barely" shark stated.

"Is there anything myself or leaf can do to help?"

"Please come to visit more often. He is getting too sick and I am getting too big to help him on my own."

Sunrise nodded. "You got it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Shark smiled though the tears in her optics were obvious. Sunrise gave her a hug and just held her. That caused the dam to burst as shark just released all the sadness, loneliness and stress she had been feeling by crying into sunrise.

"I know zip wants me to be strong, but sometimes I think I fail as I am not as strong as I think he would like me to be" shark stated.

"Oh shark he loves you and he wishes he could do more"

"I know he does."

"It's still so hard to believe." Shark nodded, too weak really to answer. Sunrise gave her more energon. She was grateful. "Anything else I can do?" Sunrise asked. Shark shook her head. She wanted to interface with her mate but he was too weak and she figured it would kill him. Sunrise patted her hand. Shark was glad that sunrise and leaf were so helpful. "We will be with you always." Shark nodded. Sunrise made sure Shark was alright. She asked for help up the stairs to her and zips berth. Sunrise nodded and helped her. Sunrise was still amazed at just how strong shark was to deal with all this and yet still be sure that things would be ok. Ziplock looked up, hearing them. He was shocked by just how weak Shark looked.

'Love, please rest."

"But how can I with you so sick?"

"I'll take care of him" sunrise said. That didn't exactly make shark feel any better as she knew sunrise was sparked as well. "I'll ask leaf to come"

"Thank you." Sunrise smiled and commed his mate. Leaf soon came. While shark slept, leaf and sunrise helped Ziplock.

"boy, Ziplock, she really loves you" Leaf stated as he saw just how bad Shark was.

"I know and to think I had tried pushing her away"

"But she didn't leave"

"No matter what I tried she wouldn't"

"That's love" leaf stated.

"I had just met her."

"Didn't take me long to know sunrise would be mine someday" leaf said with a smile.

"I didn't want anybody back then." Leaf nodded, as he once felt much like that. "I love her so much."

"And she clearly loves you, bro."

"I know she does"

"Between you and the little ones she carries, I am surprised she isn't worse off" sunrise stated.

"So am I." Shark just recharged. It was obvious she hadn't recharged fully in a while as her body was quickly making up for lost time. Ziplock tried to do a little but couldn't.

"Zip, don't strain yourself. You need to remain alive long enough to see your babies" Sunrise stated. Ziplock nodded. Shark slept, snoring softly and Ziplock wanted her to lay next to him, even though it would be painful for him. He asked his brother and Leaf to help. They nodded and carefully moved her without waking her. They carefully placed her next to Ziplock, who put his arm weakly around her. Instinctively, she curled into him, purring softly as she slept. Ziplock tried to rest. "Hey Zip, maybe you should try pleasuring her sometime. You may not be up to interfacing, but I know I get horny as a carrier, and I am sure she does too" Sunrise stated.

"Don't you think I want to? I'm not able to do much at all"

"But there are more ways than just using your cable, Ziplock" Leaf stated patiently, and then gave an idea of things that Zip could do that wouldn't be too hard or too much of a strain for him. Ziplock would have to give it a try.

"She knows you're sick, bro, just give her what you can" Sunrise said warmly.

Ziplock nodded. "But she needs rest"

"Cuddle with her as she sleeps. It will mean a lot to her when she wakes." Ziplock nodded. After making sure things were set and such, leaf and sunrise soon left to give shark and her mate sometime alone. Ziplock would wait until she woke and rested.


	71. Chapter 71

Several hours later, shark woke, surprised to finds herself snuggled in her mate's arms. Ziplock woke at the same time. "Love?" Shark asked.

"I want to try and give you pleasure." Shark nodded, a bit shocked. She had no idea how Ziplock even knew she longed for pleasure. Ziplock kissed her and did his best to caress her. Having been so long without pleasure, it didn't take long for Shark to be pleasure shot just from the soft touches and kisses. Ziplock did everything he could. Shark let him and Ziplock pulsed love as he touched her. Shark just enjoyed this. Ziplock wanted her to know pleasure and overload once more. Shark overloaded several times, though they were small but needed. "Did that help you, my love?" Shark nodded but she needed just a touch more to have a large overload and be completely satisfied. "What else can I do to help you more?"

Shark nodded but she needed just a touch more to have a large overload and be completely satisfied. "What else can I do to help you more?"

"Can...Can you rub me just a little more...I need a bigger overload?" Ziplock nodded and began rubbing and kissing. Shark was getting close and Ziplock kept it up pushing himself to keep going for his loves sake. Shark soon had the overload she needed and it didn't wear Ziplock out as much as he thought it would. Ziplock kissed her a bit more deeply. She snuggled up next to him.

"I love you so much my shark"

"I love you too and I'm sorry for not giving you more of me" shark stated.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to love you properly, you do so much for me"

"You've done the best you can, I couldn't ask for more." Ziplock placed his head on her shoulder. "We'll make it baby" shark stated.

"I know...I'm just getting so tired but I'm not ready to leave you just yet."

"I just want to make sure you are comfy and taken care of" shark stated.

"And I love you for it but you cannot neglect yourself"

"I don't try to."

"I know, my love."

"I just love you so much."

"And I love you."

Several months down the road, shark was close to sparking. Ziplock was nearly on his death bed. Sunrise was still a week or two away from being due. Ziplock was trying desperately to hold on a little longer. Primus would grant that his last experience before his spark was called was seeing the sparking of his children. Ziplock got to where he was praying silently that his mate spark. Primus soon answered the prayer as shark's oil broke. She had been bed bound as well for the last few weeks as she was too big to safely move around. Ziplock managed to call for a medic. EMT came running as Ziplock pulsed love to his mate. Shark was desperately trying not to scream and upset Ziplock as their sparklings were coming. Ziplock managed to hold her hand. ''It's okay to scream..." Shark looked at her mate, hoping he wasn't lying. "It's okay…"

Shark then let out grunts and groans of pain as the sparklings came. She hoped they would wait until the medic came. EMT made it and rushed over. Before EMT could do anything other than get to Shark, he managed to catch the first sparkling, a little femme, who had come out of her mama fast, and she looked much like her mother as well. "Little femme" EMT said checking her quickly. The next one was coming quickly as well, though not as quick as this big mech was built like his father. "Push shark, you can do it." Shark pushed, hard. EMT encouraged her and the next sparkling came out.

Though sick and weak, Ziplock was amazed once again by his mate's strength as she sparked each sparkling. Before he knew it his sweet shark had sparked all six, final total four mechs and two femmes. Ziplock looked over each one when he felt so heavy, weaker than he had been. Shark knew then zip didn't have much longer. Ziplock looked to his mate so many emotions in his optics.

Shark knew. She quietly commed Sunrise and his mate first. Then came and all said their goodbyes. "You can go love. I will be able to survive. Go, be at peace." And with that, Ziplock passed, but while his old body was there and cold, no one saw his spark make a bee line straight for Sunrise's abdomen, and filling the sparkling that had been growing but hadn't had a spark in it till now. Shark and the others cried as EMT called the death and commed the rest of Ziplock's family. Ziplock's spark settled into its new home even as his family cried for his loss.

Ziplock was confused as he settled in. Why was he getting to remain online, he wondered. Ziplock's wonderings reached Primus. Primus smiled. "My son, you were given such a hard lot in life. You started out so cocky and sure, but then you helped redeem yourself with the things you did when you were sick. You earned this, please enjoy life again, this time, as a normal bot." Ziplock was in complete shock. "You will be able to help raise your little ones" Primus said to his spark before leaving. Ziplock rested and turned now and then not realizing he was inside his brother. Sunrise could feel that his sparklings were a bit more active, but he figured that was because they were almost due.

EMT asked sunrise softly if he wanted a checkup. Sunrise nodded, it seemed odd to check on life after such a death, but he wanted to be sure things were ok. EMT started scanning Sunrise. EMT found that the sparklings were alright, as the sparkling body that Ziplock now occupied was well hidden by the others and he would be a surprise. "They're fine and I'm thinking you'll spark in a few days." Sunrise nodded, but his and his mate's focus was on Shark. EMT quietly left and they stayed with shark. The oldest mechling who looked almost exactly like Ziplock seemed to always want to make Shark cry and she took care of each of the six. Sunrise wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"it's going to be hard to go on without him, but I know it is what he would want" Shark stated.

"He kept saying that everything would be alright."

"His spark must have known something…" Sunrise agreed with that and he and leaf would stay for a few days and his mother would help too. Shark was grateful for all the help. They let her know she didn't have to and wasn't going to care for the sparklings alone. She was relieved, though sparkle was just a tad bit angry that she didn't get called in to say good bye before Zip left. Zip meant a lot to her too, but Sparkler still pitched in to help. Sunrise gently told her the comm had been sent. Sparkler nodded.

"It was best that you didn't see his last moments, Sparkler." Sparkler didn't like it when stuff like that was made for her, but she guessed it was for the best. "Do you trust me?" Sparkler nodded, she trusted both of her older brothers almost implicitly. "Then trust me when I say its best you remember him in life." Sparkler nodded and Sunrise hugged his sister. Sunrise felt a bit of a strange feeling as he did it, but he just shrugged it off.

A short time later Sunrise and leaf went home for just a bit but would come back as sunrise needed a face badly. Leaf and Shark both understood. This time, this wouldn't cause him to spark, but in a few days, it would. Ziplock was surprised by just how strange a sensation this was. Sunrise was particularly horny that day and begged leaf to give it to him. Leaf had learned not to deny Sunrise and so the two went at it and hard. Sunrise clung to leaf, bliss moving through him. Leaf was thrusting in and out, setting off every pleasure point up and down Sunrise's slick valve. Sunrise was getting closer but begged for harder just this once. Leaf gave it all he had and then some.

"Touch my spike!" Sunrise cried out. Leaf grabbed it and stroked it firmly and quickly. Sunrise soon cried out in a massive overload his fluid shooting from his spike coating leafs chassis. Leaf smiled. He hadn't overloaded, but knew he wouldn't get a chance when he noticed the oil. Sunrise cried out in pain. Leaf commed for EMT or another medic to come pronto. Sunrise laid back his legs already spread. Leaf then noticed the first sparkling was coming. Sunrise groaned as he just started pushing his body acting on instinct.

EMT made it just as Leaf caught the first one that had squeaked out. EMT rushed over. The first sparkling, a mech, was examined and set aside in its special crib as the next sparkling came. The next few came out relatively easy, before EMT realized there was one more that had hidden behind the others. "There's one more" EMT said. Leaf and Sunrise were shocked. Sunrise, though, began to push again, needing to.

For his part, Ziplock was enjoying things until now, now that he was being pushed out. This was not fun, but he knew this was coming. He, however, would be shocked by who he was sparked by. And as Zip came out, Primus came into the room, as Slugbug. He cried a bit once he was out of whoever it was. "Blessed are you, sunrise" Slugbug stated, as the last sparkling came forth. 'and blessed also will be Sharkbite." Ziplock heard Sunrise and Clicked. Slugbug smiled, "And welcome back, Ziplock." Ziplock clicked away and sunrise was flabbergasted.

Leaf was shocked as well. "Ziplock?"

'Yes, Primus has granted him return. He will grow fast. Please take him to Shark to raise once you are well enough and strong enough" Slugbug stated.

"But wouldn't have Ziplock right overwhelming shark?" Sunrise asked concerned.

"No, because Ziplock will grow fast, and with family assistance, shark should be fine." Ziplock was trying to grab his brother's hand. Leaf smiled and Sunrise was still in shock. Sunrise soon held onto Ziplock and Ziplock nuzzled his brother. "This is why Ziplock told Shark not to worry." Ziplock clicked. Leaf smiled and held Ziplock close as Sunrise was still in shock. Ziplock clicked at Leaf. "We'll make sure you get back to shark." Ziplock purred.

"But we're going to give Shark a bit of time to settle down before we bring you back, Zip" Leaf explained. Ziplock nodded. Sunrise soon came out of his stupor and wanted to hold his brother. Ziplock went to him.

"Zip, I can't believe you came back" Sunrise stated. He was so happy and was happiest for when Shark and Ziplock would be reunited. Ziplock nuzzled and clicked. Sunrise nuzzled back. Ziplock patted his brother's face, playing. Sunrise smiled while Ziplock blew a raspberry. Sunrise smiled even bigger as Ziplock giggled. "We will care for you brother for now." Ziplock nuzzled.

Meanwhile, Shark felt strange. It was like Ziplock was there in her spark again. She was scared and a bit unnerved. Ziplock felt Shark and he wanted to go to her. Sharkbite was so confused by what was going on, and her pulses were felt deeply by Ziplock. Leaf could tell by the distressed look on the little one's face that something was wrong. "I think it's time love" he told sunrise. Sunrise nodded. Ziplock went to leaf who took him quickly to shark. Tracks and Sparkler were trying to help Shark, but she just wasn't having it and had locked herself in her berthroom, crying and unwilling to be consoled. Ziplock wanted down and crawled to the door and tried to get in.

Leaf, having had to override the code before, did so and quickly brought the sparkling in, startling poor Sharkbite, who about threw something at him, and would have had it not been for the sparkling in his arms. Ziplock clicked and reached for Shark. Shark wasn't exactly ready to reach out, her spark felt strange and it hurt. Ziplock got onto the berth and crawled to the picture of him and shark trying to show her it was him. Shark studied the little one, for as he got closer, her spark felt calmer, less painful, and like it had a place to reach out. She followed that feeling, and shockingly realized her mate was online once again. And then she studied the sparkling. "Zip?" she asked through her tears. Ziplock clicked happily. Shark was a bit shocked and it took her several seconds to regain her voice and her motor skills. But then she slowly reached out for the tiny bot. Ziplock beelined into her arms. Shark held him close, continually pulsing love and crying, but this time for joy. Ziplock nuzzled her.

"Primus said he will grow quickly."

"Really?" Shark asked, daring to hope.

Leaf nodded. "And he's to stay with you."

That made shark feel even better, until. "But then I'll have 7 to raise, alone..."

"No we are all going to be helping you"

Slugbug soon appeared. "Yes, they will be helping you until Ziplock is a fully grown bot. They will still help a little then, but you won't need their help as much" Slugbug explained as Primus spoke through him.

"How long until he is grown?'

"It will take 6 to 8 months" Slugbug stated, which was quicker than they thought it would be. Ziplock yawned and snuggled into shark's arms. Shark was still in a bit of shock from all of this, as were Tracks and Sparkler as no one had told them exactly what was going on. Leaf filled them in.

Sparkler was overjoyed and tried to get close to her brother again, though Shark didn't want that just yet, as Ziplock was trying to sleep. "Sparkler, please wait, I am tired and so is Zip. It has been a very busy day." Ziplock blew a raspberry at sparkler showing he loved her too. Sparkler smiled and understood. Maybe another time she could hold her brother like the many times he had held her. Soon Ziplock was out cold. Shark shooed out her mate's family to tend to the little ones, so just for now, her and Zip got some time alone. Ziplock slept sucking on his thumb. Shark thought it was cute, as she had never seen her mate before he was already starting to be sick. She feared that it would happen again. She would find out though he wouldn't be sick this time and when she found that out, it would be one of the happiest days of her young life.

Elsewhere, everyone was in shock. Tracks wanted Zip, but Leaf stopped him. "Later, mom, let them be for now."

"But Ziplock is my son" Tracks stated, much like a mother would. It's not that he wanted to hurt shark, he just wanted to be with his baby.

"Just wait a day or two, please." Tracks reluctantly nodded and then commed his mate, Zip, to let him know the news. Zip was thrilled. He commed Dash and Dart, letting them know the good news as well. They were happy and said they would stop by at a later time. All were happy, but word still hadn't gotten to Crankcase, who had loved Ziplock dearly. In the rush and excitement, he had been forgotten, at least until Dash went to make his visit to Crankcase and his mates. Crankcase was depressed.

Dash soon walked in and noticed. "What's wrong, Grandpa?" Dash asked. Crankcase said about Ziplock dying. Dash then realized that no one had told Crankcase. "Grandpa, forgive us for not tell you the good news sooner, but Ziplock lives. Primus sent him back to us" Dash stated.

"What?!"

"Primus returned Ziplock to us, grandpa, he is now being cared for by Sharkbite, his mate." Crankcase cried. Dash stayed with his grandpa. He felt terrible that Crankcase had been forgotten in all the excitement. Eventually, Crankcase stopped crying. "I am sorry we forgot to tell you, Grandpa, as I know you love Ziplock a lot, just as you do all of us." Crankcase nodded. "Right now, Zipster is napping, but we were told we could come see him in a day or two, and I am sure that includes you, Grandpa."

"It had better."

"Grandpa, no one wants to exclude you."

"I know, but I keep getting forgotten."

"You have to remember, you left us too, once. You passed on and came back" dash stated.

"I know."

"It darn near killed dad" dash stated.

"I know" Crankcase said.

Dash smiled. "I will take you to see him with me tomorrow, if that works for you."

"I'd like that." Dash smiled and gave his grandpa a kiss before he headed home to his mate and his little ones. Crankcase watched him go, he was too old for this. Well, his spark was old, though his body was young. Crankcase laid down for a bit.

Soon, the next day came, and Dash came, just like he promised and brought Crankcase with him to see Ziplock, who was awake. Ziplock was a little overwhelmed by all the family that wanted to see him, but since Shark was always nearby, he took it in stride. "Hello little one" Crankcase said coming over. Ziplock made a beeline for Crankcase, even though the little one was tired. He loved grandpa Crankcase, who picked Ziplock up and held him close. Ziplock cooed softly and nuzzled the old bot and Crankcase nuzzled back. Ziplock blew several happy raspberries, which made Shark laugh. Crankcase smiled. "I love you too."

"he really seems to like you sir" Shark stated, not knowing the bots name really or how he was related to this whole mess.

"I would hope so young lady, I'm his grandfather" Crankcase said smiling.

"Great grandfather" corrected Dash and Zip. Shark just smiled.

Crankcase chuckled. "Yes yes great grandfather." It didn't matter to little Ziplock, he was just happy to be surrounded by love. Crankcase rubbed Ziplock's helm. Ziplock purred. "All my babies and grandbabies and great ones love the helm rubs I give." Zip squeaked with excitement to show it really was true. Crankcase smiled. "I missed you, my little one." Shark, seeing all was well, stepped out a moment to use the refresher, but when zip noticed she was gone, he no longer was a happy camper. "Ziplock, feel, she's close" Crankcase soothed. But even that didn't help as zip wanted his mate visible. "Ziplock, calm down." Finally, crankcase calmed the little one just before shark returned. "Look, there she is." Zip reached for her instantly.

Shark smiled and took Ziplock into her arms. "My silly love I wasn't far." He nuzzled her intently as for right now she was his world. Shark nuzzled back. "It's ok my love." Zip soon fell asleep and that's when they all realized Ziplock had been very tired. They all left quietly except for Ziplock's mom who stayed and helped with the six sparklings. Shark tried to lay Ziplock with the sparklings but he refused to stay.

"I'd let him stay with you" tracks said. Shark nodded and soon took her small mate with her. Ziplock settled down. Shark was relieved. She got them both comfortable. She didn't know that by morning, zip would be quite a bit bigger. They drifted off and the first growth spurt happened. Ziplock was no longer a newly sparked sparkling but he wasn't too much older.

Shark woke when she heard one of the little ones cry and she got up. Ziplock found himself left alone on the large berth. Shark had made sure he couldn't roll out and tended to the other little ones. He didn't like being left alone, but realized that he wasn't always the number one priority for Shark, as she had six other babies to tend to. Soon the others were soothed and back asleep. And that was when Shark came back to Ziplock. He started clicking and held his arms out.

Shark smiled and drew him close to her. It was only now that he really appreciated how strong and warm she was, as he was really too sick to know before. Ziplock snuggled close. Shark sighed. She loved having Ziplock back, but taking care of 7 little ones was a lot for her. Ziplock smiled at her radiating love. "I know you can't talk yet, but I just have to tell you that I feel so overwhelmed and not good enough. I don't even know what to do anymore" Shark said as she talked to Ziplock. Ziplock pulsed love. Shark smiled feeling the love. "I just can't wait till you come back to me, as I really could use your help." Ziplock bobbed his head.

Shark smiled and held Ziplock close to her spark, which allowed him to hear her spark beat. She was born with a strange pulse in her spark that didn't hurt her, but it sounded strange to Ziplock, as he hadn't heard it before. The six other sparklings didn't know any different. Ziplock clicked. "What's wrong, love?" Shark asked, noticing Ziplock seemed distressed. Ziplock patted over her spark. "Oh, I was sparked that way, it just sounds strange but it doesn't cause any issues." Ziplock bobbed his head. Shark nuzzled her small mate. Ziplock nuzzled back. "I am so happy to have you back." Ziplock clicked happily in response.

"I think it's time to feed you, come" Shark stated, hoping the sparklings would only need sparkling energon and not special energon. They would be fine. She grabbed regular sparkling energon and started to feed Ziplock. Ziplock started drinking slowly. Shark smiled as she would have recognized the signs of being unable to handle the regular energon, as one of their six had inherited Ziplock's previous inability to handle regular energon, but that didn't happen with Ziplock this time. The medics had been working on a cure or at something that could help.

The little one that looked much like Zip wasn't as bad as Zip had been, thanks to Shark's data, but he still had to be carefully monitored. They thought they had figured something out that would allow the little one to process the energon but it was still in the experimental stages. They continued to work and run tests. They wanted to make sure whatever they put in the young one was safe. They worked and worked. Soon, it was time to see if the device, which would have to be modified as the sparkling grew, would work in the sparkling. They came to shark. Shark nodded as she fed Ziplock. They told her what they had come up with for the sparkling. "I'll try anything to get him to be more normal" she said. They explained what they would be doing. Zip didn't like the sound of it.

"If we're right and this is successful your little one can have regular energon." Zip nodded but shot a look of "and if you're wrong?" "Then we keep trying." Zip finally relented, much to Shark's relief. "We won't give up."

"I know you won't" shark stated, as she had been a part of the process, which had originally been started to help Zip before he succumbed to it, but now they could use what they had learned on Zip's son who had gotten the same glitch, although a milder form.

"We're ready to try." Shark nodded, and made sure Zip could see as well. Ziplock watched closely. He may have been a sparkling right now, but he was protective of his own sparklings. The medics were careful. Zip watched their every move. Soon, they were done. Now was the moment of truth and they offered the little one a small amount of regular sparkling energon. The little one took it carefully. They let him get some then pulled it gently away. The little one seemed to do ok so far but they kept the scans going. Things seemed to be going well for now, though Ziplock wasn't sure if it would last. They would keep watching.

Ziplock still didn't like this. "Honey they did this because they were working on it for you." Zip looked at Shark, shocked. He didn't realize that Shark had been trying desperately to help him. "They were working on it desperately." Ziplock was still trying to drink this all in. Shark kissed Ziplock's helm. "I love you, Ziplock. I am glad you came back." Ziplock clicked and nuzzled. Shark didn't know it went through the bond, but she couldn't wait until she could face with Ziplock again. Ziplock purred. Shark then realized what she was doing and tried to stop. She blushed hard. Ziplock just smiled. "Sorry, you're not old enough yet love" Shark stated, coming back from her shock. Ziplock bobbed his helm. Shark smiled and then rubbed Ziplock's back and legs, knowing they were always sensitive to her touch. Ziplock purred. Shark smiled. She couldn't wait until Ziplock was older and neither could Ziplock.

A couple weeks later, Ziplock was now old enough to walk, talk, make his needs known and help out with the babies. He would help out however he could. Shark was grateful for it. The rest of the family helped out too. They were glad to see that the oldest mechling, Zipper, was being able to handle regular energon. Ziplock was happy. Shark was even happier. "You helped with this Ziplock" Shark told him.

"I did?"

"Yep, when you were starting to get really sick, they started working on this. They wanted to use it on you, but you offlined before they could try it on you, but Zipper inherited a milder form of the glitch you had." Ziplock nodded. Shark smiled. Ziplock wrapped his arms around Shark's legs. Shark smiled even bigger.

"Love Shark."

"And I love you."

A few weeks later Ziplock was bigger and more advanced. Shark smiled. He was helping out a lot more and was closer to being able to officially consent to facing. Shark had to restrain him occasionally and Ziplock understood, though that didn't mean he necessary liked it, especially when he could sense that she was receptive. He asked how much longer till he could. "You just have to be patient a little bit longer, love." Ziplock nodded though he was ready now. "You may be ready, but you aren't old enough to consent." Ziplock nodded and kissed shark softly once. Shark kissed back, on the cheek, as she wanted to make sure he still understood. Ziplock nodded and couldn't wait. For that matter, neither could shark. Ziplock helped out with the sparklings. Shark appreciated it as she watched Zip nuzzle each little one.

The six seemed to know this was daddy. He fed and changed them and played with them. Zipper seemed to want to stay with daddy more than the rest. Ziplock didn't mind, he actually enjoyed it. "Hi, son."

"Papa." Ziplock nuzzled him. Zipper nuzzled back.

"Daddy loves you and your siblings." All six sparklings were learning daddy's voice and were glad to have him around. Ziplock spent time with each sparkling. They all got really close to daddy and he held them close. Shark smiled from her spot, Ziplock unaware that she was so close by. Ziplock loved his family. Shark was glad.

It wasn't too much longer before Ziplock was of consenting age. Shark would be caught off guard when Ziplock was finally of consenting age. Ziplock asked his family to babysit. They gladly took the young ones while Shark was out. Ziplock got things ready at home. Shark soon came home from her outing. Ziplock went to her. Shark was surprised especially as Ziplock kissed her deeply. "Love?"

"I'm of consenting age, I want you my love." Shark smiled as Ziplock kissed her again. Shark kissed back as Ziplock drew her to him. Shark let him. "I love you."

"Love you, too"

"Let's go to bed." She nodded and Ziplock led her and laid her down. Shark allowed Ziplock to do as he wanted. He started to lick and kiss her all over. Shark enjoyed it. "Open for me, baby." Slowly, shark did so. Ziplock feasted. Shark was in heaven. Ziplock wanted her to enjoy and couldn't wait to be inside her. Shark encouraged him. "Are you ready for me, baby?" Shark nodded and Ziplock soon slid in. Shark pulsed guidance to Ziplock, figuring that he wouldn't remember all her spots. Ziplock remembered but let her guide him anyway. Shark, however, told him so new things he hadn't known. Ziplock worked those spots too. Shark felt pleasure surge through her, which caused shivers that Ziplock enjoyed seeing.

Shark felt what she had been missing since she had first bonded with Ziplock. It wasn't his fault, she knew that much, but still, she had needed this so bad. Ziplock wanted her happy. "I needed you, love, so bad. I knew you were sick, but I still needed it."

"I have forever to make it up to you."

Shark smiled. "Then you better get started." Ziplock grinned and got into it. Shark writhed and moaned in bliss as her mate took her in the way he couldn't before and the way she had desired for so long. Ziplock enjoyed being healthy. Shark smiled and Ziplock was happy to go for as long as they both could. Shark wasn't receptive right now, and so, she couldn't go quite as long and Ziplock was fine with that. Shark was glad and they cuddled. "Love you."

"I love you too, my shark." Shark pulled her mate close. Ziplock snuggled close.

"I wasn't ever able to do this before" shark stated.

"I know, my love."

"I can't wait till you are full grown and can hold me again."

"Soon, my love, soon." Shark smiled and Ziplock kissed her. And soon they both fell into recharge.

Elsewhere, Optimus was taking care of his mates. Pincer was ok but Mirage was struggling a bit. "What can I do, love?"

"Provide counter pressure." Optimus did so which made Mirage feel better.

"Better love?" Mirage nodded and Optimus was glad.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome." Mirage snuggled close to pincer, who still felt a bit guilty. Optimus kissed them both. Pincer softly sighed, as it felt good. "Rest, my loves."

"It's hard to" pincer said.

"Why is that, Pincer?"

"I still feel guilty"

"Don't love." Pincer just snuggled as Optimus held them. That made pincer and Mirage feel better. "Rest" he said gently. Pincer and Mirage snuggled as close as they could and Optimus let them. Mirage soon fell into recharge while Optimus caressed Pincer's side.

"Optimus...did you guys really want me as a sparkmate?"

"Yes, after our sparks told us you were to join us originally we were just going to ask you to join our bed."

"I was just going to be a whore bot to you?" Pincer asked, annoyed, as he knew he was better than that.

"No pincer, we would have loved you as a lover, an equal not as a whore."

"What's the difference?"

"A whore would have been used once and sent on their way with payment whereas a lover would be welcomed over and over and asked to bond if it were in the cards." That didn't make pincer very happy. "Pincer I don't mean to upset you."

"So has everything been a lie?"

"No, it hasn't love." That made Pincer feel a bit better, and he settled down a bit. Optimus kissed his helm. "Rest." Pincer nodded and snuggled into Mirage and Optimus. Optimus was the last one to fall into recharge. Mirage was still having trouble staying asleep for more than about an hour at a time, as it seemed by then, one of the little ones was either close to or on a line, not to mention he needed to relieve himself. Optimus woke and helped him which Mirage appreciated. Optimus kissed Mirage softly which made Mirage smile. "Love you."

"Love you, too, my beloved." Optimus told about the conversation he had had with pincer. "I think he doesn't feel enough love from us" Mirage stated.

"What can we do?"

"We need to make sure he feels love, by giving him more time." Optimus nodded. "Let's put him in the middle." Optimus got up and gently moved Pincer. Mirage smiled and knew pincer would be surprised when he woke. They settled back down.

A few hours later, after a couple more trips for poor Mirage, Pincer found himself wedged between the warm Optimus and Mirage. Optimus was sleeping while Mirage was dozing. Pincer smiled feeling the warmth. Optimus shifted a bit. Mirage shifted too, closer to Pincer. Pincer felt more love. As they slept, they pulsed love. Pincer snuggled into his mates and they snuggled back. Pincer felt better, and both his mates felt it. They slept peacefully.

Meanwhile, Keeper was busy. Saber and kit would check on him. He was glad they did as he often forgot to take in the energon he needed. They would stop him and make him drink. "Thanks loves" Keeper would say but keep on working. He was getting tired and he wanted a break, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. They let him go half an hour then made him stop. Keeper didn't even notice it had been a half hour as time had just been a blur to him.

"Break, now." Keeper looked up, his optics dimmed and his faceplates wrought in sheer exhaustion. They got him home. He fought them, as his over tired systems were so messed up he didn't even know which end was up. They knew he wasn't in control of his systems at the moment, and that made this all the harder. "Keeper, behave." Keeper tried to, he wanted to, but his systems were out of his control. They commed for a medic. Fader came and he didn't like the way his brother looked. 'We need help."

Fader looked at his brother and examined him after sedating him. Keeper could hate him later. "He's been working too hard" fader stated and noted several things that needed to be taken care of. Like their father, Keeper had skipped several maintenance exams and now Fader was going to have to fix things that would have been prevented had keeper kept his appointments.

"Do what you need to do." Fader nodded and went to work. It took several hours, but soon, Fader was finished. "Will he be ok?"

"He will feel much better when he rouses. I am charging the two of you to make sure he no longer skips his yearly checks" Fader stated. They nodded. Keeper soon roused, wondering what the hell had happened and how he had ended up back in their quarters. He didn't remember fighting them or anything like that, but he sounded more like the Keeper his mates knew and loved. Fader had a stern look on his face, and Keeper knew that could only mean one thing - Fader the medic wasn't happy with him. "You miss another maintenance check I will have your hide."

Keeper nodded. "I guess I get it from dad."

"I think so."

In the Matrix, Elita shook her head. Keeper was becoming just like his father, and while much of that was a good thing, some of it was not so good and she asked Primus if he would intervene. "What would you like done, Elita?'

"I don't know, but I just don't like seeing him work to death like his father did' Elita stated, not quite sure what to say, but Primus understood.

"I understand, Elita." Elita was glad, and knew that Primus would rectify things. Primus, in the form of Slugbug, approached Optimus. He wanted Optimus to name a second bot, one unrelated, to help take some pressure off of keeper.

"Hi son" Optimus said not realizing it was Primus.

"Optimus, I have a request of you, my son" Slugbug said, though it was obviously Primus speaking.

Optimus wanted to sigh. "Yes Primus?"

"Keeper is getting overwhelmed..." and primus told about what Keeper had been doing. "I need you to name a non-relative who would be helpful to Keeper by taking some of the burden off of him."

Optimus wanted to help his son but asked. "Why me?"

"because only you and Keeper are left right now that know how stressful being Prime is, and Keeper doesn't have the experience you do" primus stated.

"I wouldn't even know who to assign and what authority do I have any more?"

"I want you to assess several bots I have already preselected and you can judge them and see who you find most competent." Optimus sighed and nodded. Several bots came to Optimus, and Optimus evaluated them closely. He knew what type of bots Keeper worked with best, and that was when Optimus realized that was where his expertise came in. He knew his son better than anyone, with the exception of Mirage, but Mirage knew little of being Prime. Optimus spoke with each and tested them. Several of them weren't bots that would work well with Keeper, and Optimus dismissed them. He had two bots left. Now came the hard part, as both he could see working well with Keeper, and now it was the challenge to see which could not crack under the pressure of the job required of them. He set them to work.

Out of the two, only one was able to handle the work and stress. It was a bot Optimus would never have thought of would be able to do it, but here she was, proving herself especially among all mechs. Optimus let Primus know. "Wise choice" Primus said.

"Is that all?"

"Do you have another request, son" Primus asked Optimus.

"More like a question."

"Please ask" Primus said.

"Will Mirage and I ever be done having sparklings? Can we just not enjoy the ones we have?"

"I assure you, after these seven are sparked, I will close his and your chambers for the remainder of your time. The only bot I will leave alone is Pincer, as he is still young" Primus stated. It was only fair to Pincer.

"When Mirage and I finally come home will pincer follow or will he live?"

"He will live as your younger sparklings will need him."

Optimus nodded. ''Will he have someone?"

"He will."

"Will they treat him right? Love him? Take care of him?"

"Fear not, the bot will."

"Good, he deserves to be happy." Primus smiled. "Will...will we know peace until the end?"

"You will but Keeper won't."

"War then…"

"Keeper will not survive the next war without some damage. He will be injured, and one of his children, a femme yet to be sparked, will take Prime from him at the time I select. She will be the first female Prime. He will help her as you helped him, and she will be the one that restores peace" Primus revealed.

"Will he know peace yet for a time?"

"Yes, but he will not live much past the next war…" There was one last question Optimus wanted to ask but didn't know if he wanted to know the answer. "Ask my son."

"How long...how long do Mirage and I have?"

Primus laughed softly. "That I cannot tell you as no bot shall know the date and time that I choose to call him or her home, my son." It wasn't the answer Optimus wanted, but it was much better of an answer than he had anticipated. Optimus nodded. "Thank you, my son" Primus stated before leaving, but this time leaving Slugbug behind, as Slugbug had wanted to see his dad, well his adoptive one anyway.

"Hi, baby"

"hi dad" Slugbug stated, tired from Primus' visit. Optimus held his arms open. Slugbug snuggled. It had been a long time since his dad had just held him. Optimus rubbed his back. This was what Slugbug needed.

Optimus pulled out an energon cube and gently brought it to his son's lips. "Slow sips."

Slugbug nodded and drank. He felt the love and warmth that Optimus had always had. "I know you aren't always happy about it, dad, but I for one am happy you returned' Slugbug stated.

"Seems I still had things to do, son." Slugbug smiled and snuggled, unaware his mate and sparklings were looking for him. Optimus held Slugbug and fed him carefully. Slugbug hadn't realized he was carrying yet again. His mate had taken a bit of advantage of him ever since Slugbug had been punished by carrying sparklings. Slugbug was tired and drained, and needed a break from always being the carrier. "Are you alright, son?" Slugbug shook his head. He didn't know what was wrong, but he felt more terrible and irritable than usual. Primus knew and Primus was not exactly happy with Windstriker, as Slugbug had done this once in good faith and a second time as punishment, but it seemed like Striker had taken advantage of the bot this time. "Come I'll take you to the med bay." Slugbug nodded and went with his father to the med bay.

Slugbug was quiet, still unaware his mate was looking for him. Striker was also unaware that Primus was making sure Striker didn't find Slugbug until Slugbug found out why he was so tired all the time. Optimus sat with his son while he was examined. EMT was the medic available and he scanned a bot he didn't even know was a family member. EMT soon found the issue. "You are sparked, sir" EMT said to Slugbug.

"I'm..." Slugbug said.

"EMT son Slugbug is family" Optimus said as he rubbed his sons back.

EMT nodded, hiding his shock while Slugbug became a bit angry. He hadn't agreed to carry this time. He had only agreed to carry the once to help and the one-time of punishment, but now he was sparked yet again, for a third time since his punishment that he had not agreed to. He wanted to be angry at his mate, but he didn't have the strength. Primus decided it was time to intervene.

Primus found Striker and appeared as a white orb. "Why do you hurt the one I brought to you?" Primus demanded to know though in a gentle yet firm tone.

Striker shrunk back a bit. "What do you mean?"

"He agreed to take sparklings from you once and went through my punishment, yet you have had him carry these last three times and he is sparked again. Have you no idea that he is not built to carry so many times, especially in a row" Primus stated. "I created you to be the sparkling bearer of the two of you."

"Forgive me..." Striker said softly looking down. "I...I have no good excuse..."

Primus could see Striker felt horrible. "I am not after you, my son, to make you feel bad, but I wanted to make you realize what you are doing."

"I just...I don't want to carry sparklings anymore...I don't want any more, we have enough."

Primus looked at the bot. Striker wasn't telling the complete truth. He didn't want any more as he was so old that he feared he would die if he sparked again. "You don't speak the complete truth, my son."

"I'm afraid I'll die...that if I spark again I won't make it..."

Primus surrounded striker. "I will give you rest for now, but once Slugbug spark's, it will be your job to carry. You are strong and I will never call you during childbirth as that is not fair to Slugbug. You still have many healthy years left."

"Why do you still want us to have sparklings...?"

"Just one more set after this, as many will be lost many years in the future. Families need to be big now so that I don't lose as many children as I did during the last ones" primus stated.

"War..." Striker said.

'You will see it and Slugbug will remain during the war again, as he is still young and I still need him. He knows all this."

'I hate the idea of abandoning him, even in your eventual death"

"You won't be abandoning him, as you spark and his will merge, so your body will be gone, but you will still be with him. It will appear that you will "come home" before he does. Besides, the next sparklings you carry will carry a sparkling like him that I can have him train so that Slugbug will be able to have rest."

Striker nodded. "I'm sorry Primus..."

"You are forgiven...now go, comfort your mate...he is in the med bay." And with that, Primus vanished. Striker went to the med bay afraid of Slugbug's reaction, but primus had already spoken to Slugbug's spark. Striker slowly entered the med bay. Slugbug saw him but cast his optics downward.

"Oh Bug...please don't lower your optics I'm the one who's sorry"

"What can I say that you would listen to?" Bug replied.

"That you hate me...and never want to see my face again...and if I do something like this again you're going to hurt me."

"I love you, with all my spark, Striker" Bug stated, lifting his helm up. "I love you, just please, no more making me carry the sparklings. I'm not built for it."

"I won't I promise, primus told me." Slugbug smiled, though Optimus was still worried about Striker taking advantage of Slugbug, even though they had been good mates for years. Striker pulled Slugbug to him gently. Slugbug let himself be pulled. Optimus just watched. "I will take them if that is still an option."

"It is not an option love, as you wouldn't be able to carry them due to them being exposed directly to my spark for so long. I will carry them, but these will be the last set I carry" Slugbug said gently. Optimus couldn't believe just how patient Slugbug was being with his mate. But then again, Slugbug was one of their only sparklings, adopted or otherwise, that Optimus didn't really understand.

"I will spoil you love, I'm sorry for being such an aft." Slugbug smiled. That was what he had longed to hear - a heartfelt apology. "Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you, my love" Slugbug stated before turning around to his dad. 'Thanks for all of your help, dad."

"You're welcome, son." Slugbug smiled and went home with his mate. Striker started spoiling bug when they got home. Slugbug purred mildly, as he knew the sparklings were nearby.

"I'm sorry, my love."

"Please, no more apologizing. Just get us some alone time." Striker nodded and got the sparklings to family. Slugbug was glad.

"Can I do anything for you?"

"Love me" bug said softly. Striker began to caress gently. That meant a lot to Bug, as he had not felt his mate's soft touch in a while and so Striker continued. Bug purred and shivered in delight while Striker smiled. "Been so long...'bug uttered softly.

"I'm sorry."

'Don't be sorry...just love me." And striker did just that. Bug was glad, as he feared that Striker had hated him as he hadn't touched him lovingly in so long. Striker felt bad. Bug just enjoyed what he was getting now. Striker was determined to pleasure his mate. Bug opened his plating up and Striker feasted. Bug mewled but Striker wanted Bug gushing. That didn't take lone and Striker soon slid in. Bug mewled louder. Striker kissed bug and when he was fully adjusted began moving. Bug encouraged his mate. Striker went at the pace bug wanted, slow and steady. Striker went slowly and asked if the pace was alright. Slugbug moaned.

"This feel good baby?" Bug nodded. "Tell me what you want" He said still thrusting.

"Just want...love..." Bug stated. He didn't want it hard or fast, he just wanted time and love.

"Forever." Bug praised his mate as he felt pleasure. Striker kissed and caressed. Bug pulsed pure love to his mate, hoping this was helping his mate heal as well. Striker pulsed love in return. Soon they both overloaded, both now much happier. Striker held his mate close.

"I love you striker. We all make mistakes at times, don't continue to hammer yourself for what was done, for what's done is done and we must move on from here Slugbug said gently.

"I don't deserve you."

"You do, or Primus wouldn't have let us bond." Striker snuggled.

Meanwhile, Pride was with his mates, taking care of their mate's sick and disabled brothers. The brothers had come down with an illness and all were needed to help out. Pride bathed one of the brothers. Halfpipe purred, as he loved Pride, now that he knew Pride would never hurt him. Steelpipe was being bathed by his brother who he called mommy. Their blind mate was out exploring as per his duty at the moment. He would be home in a few hours. "There now. Daddy loves you." Urgent smiled and was glad that Silverflair would soon be home to help them get the two to bed. Pride rubbed Halfpipe's helm gently. Halfpipe cooed softly. The twins had gotten better since they had been rescued several years ago, but they still depended on Urgent and his mates to care for them. "Sleep baby." Halfpipe curled into Pride while Steel curled into urgent. "That's it, sleep now."

After the two fell asleep, Silverflair came home. They kissed him gently. "How are they doing, loves?"

"A little better."

"please, help me rub their helms" Silver asked his mates. They guided his hands. He gently rubbed the two's helms. He was glad that they had been rescued and had come to live with them even though they had caused their fair share of issues and problems. The brothers cooed as they slept. Silver could tell by the sound of the coos that the two were feeling a bit better.

"Can you help move them?" Silver nodded and soon the two were in their special berth that they shared. His mates kept watch. They were glad to just have each other.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Ziplock came across one of his old bullies who had nearly killed him in his last life. He knew he should keep walking. They bully didn't recognize him. He started to say something. The bully looked at the bot. "What you staring at, ho-bot?"

"Call me that again" Ziplock said.

"You heard me, outta my way, ho-bot' the bully said, never having really learned his lesson. Ziplock just grinned. The bot looked at him strangely.

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Why should I know or care?"

"Ziplock ring a bell?"

The bully was a bit shocked. "Heard you were dead."

"I was given a second chance." The bully shook. "I could probably hurt you right now and get away with it for as much as you tormented me, and you helping contributed to my death with all the times you gave me regular energon, but I won't." The bully was in total shock. "Just know you mess with me again I won't be so generous." The former bully nodded and ran while Ziplock smiled. That felt so good and so he headed home.

Shark was crying at home. Ziplock saw and ran to her. "Love, what's wrong?"

"The babies are sick and zipper's in the med bay."

'What happened to Zipper?"

"He got really sick and since his temp is so high, the special piece used to help him drink regular energon isn't functioning correctly."

"Do you want me to stay or go to the med bay?"

"Go to him, as I have to stay with the other five. I want to go, but there is no way I can do both." Ziplock nodded and kissed her before running to the med bay. Ziplock knew what it was like not to be able to take in regular energon, and so he could see why Shark had left him with Zipper. Once at the med bay he quickly found his son and went to him. Zipper looked weak and pale, but Ziplock could tell his oldest was a fighter.

Ziplock rubbed his son's helm. "Daddy is here." Zipper smiled weakly and purred softly. "Fight, my brave boy." Zipper was planning to. He didn't ever give up and that was what was keeping him alive right now. His will was strong. Ziplock stayed with his son. Zipper curled into Ziplock, much to Fader's delight. Ziplock held his son, who soon fell into a restful recharge. Fascinated, Ziplock watched him sleep.

"I'm glad you came by as we've been trying to get him to rest for some time" fader said.

"Will he be ok?"

"With time he should"

"What happened exactly?"

"Common sparkling illness. Fever just disrupted his systems including his new system for regular energon. Once the fever goes down, he should be back to normal."

Ziplock nodded. "And my other sparklings"

"They will be fine." Ziplock nodded. 'Glad to see you back" Fader said.

"It's good to be back."

"I heard you scared off your old bully. Well done"

"It felt great." Fader nodded and soon let the two be. Ziplock stayed with his son. Zipper improved much quicker than he was before causing Ziplock to smile.

Meanwhile, Shark was easily handling the recovering other five thanks to help from Sparkle, who had come by to say hi but stayed to help. Shark appreciated it.

Meanwhile, as he was in med bay with his son, Ziplock overheard that his father Zip, his grandfather Dart and his great-grandfather Crankcase had taken this whole thing of his passing and returning very hard. He frowned and wanted to see them but didn't want to leave his son. He wouldn't have to leave, as after having heard Zipper was in the med bay, the three came to visit. Ziplock went to them; his son snuggled close to him. Ziplock cleared his throat. The three bots he had wanted to see soon came over and he hugged them. They hugged him and his son tightly while Ziplock nuzzled each of them. They were glad to see he was doing well. "I love you."

"We love you so much"

"I love all of you too." They were all happy.

Elsewhere, bots who thought they were past bearing age were now sparked some closer to sparking than others. Primus was really increasing the population. Soundwave of course was one of those; he had been youthened by Primus in order to keep him alive. Grimlock was with his mates. Soundwave was miserable. Grimlock and Blaster tried to make Soundwave feel better. Soundwave did appreciate their efforts, but he just wasn't happy. Grimlock was starting to worry other bots as He was trying so hard but it seemed all for naught. Soundwave would rub Grimlock's helm gently. Grimlock just sighed. Wave kissed Grimlock softly.

Grimlock wasn't happy. He had tried so many ways to try and help his mates, both of whom were sparked, and it seemed to fail every time. And while Blaster he could occasionally get a smile out of, Soundwave was much harder. Soundwave caressed Grimlock's mind gently assuring him his efforts weren't unnoticed and he did appreciate them. It didn't help much. "Wave love Grimlock." Grimlock sighed. "I'm sorry..." Soundwave said.

"Me Grimlock sad cause wave sad."

"Not Grimlock's fault."

"Then why mate no happy?"

"Just depressed, never Grimlock's fault." Grimlock just nuzzled his mate and Wave nuzzled the dinobot back. The dinobot finally smiled. "Love Grimlock."

"Me love you, wave." Soundwave moved into Grimlock's arms. The dinobot held his mate closely. Soundwave put his head on Grimlock's chest. "Me love wave."

"Love Grimlock." Blaster soon came in. Soundwave didn't look up. Blaster snuggled in and Grimlock held both of them. Grimlock wanted nothing more than for his mates to be happy. Soundwave knew that and he tried. Grimlock was also missing being intimate as both his mates weren't in the mood, but he was horny as hell. Soundwave felt the dinobots need and didn't want him to suffer, he began caressing Grimlock, who growled with effort. Soundwave kissed Grimlock and rubbed against him.

It felt good, to the dinobot, but not as good as when his mate was welcoming of it. Wave didn't realize it all the time, but Grimlock easily picked up on their moods and their moods often reflected in him. Soundwave pulsed love. Grimlock smiled a bit, as it had been awhile since Wave had pulsed love like that. Soundwave showed and pulsed how sorry he was. Grimlock started responding better. Soundwave wanted Grimlock to feel good. Grimlock licked wave softly and Wave moaned. That made Grimlock more eager. "Please…."

Grimlock soon was growling his low love growls and pulsing love. He went back and forth between teasing Wave and teasing blaster, causing both tape decks to moan. Grimlock spoiled them more now that he could feel that they needed this as much as he did. Soon they were a tangle on the berth. Grimlock was growling like he hadn't in a while and it felt good for both tape decks to hear it. They moaned. Grimlock spoiled them and teased their valves with his tongue, going back and forth. They practically squealed. He wanted to take both of them, but wasn't sure who to take first, but Blaster indicated that wave should go first.

Grimlock nodded and spoiled Wave first. Soundwave moaned. He hadn't realized how much he had missed this. Wave tried to cling to Grimlock. Grimlock made sure wave felt only pleasure and Soundwave moaned in absolute bliss. Grimlock slid in even as he teased blaster, who moaned loudly. Grimlock thrusted into wave as he stroked blaster's spike. Soundwave moaned clinging to Grimlock. Grimlock sped up and Wave arched. Grimlock was happy and he growled lovingly though Soundwave needed more. Grimlock gave more while still keeping Blaster ready for the taking next. Blaster moaned and tried to get more.

"Me help Blaster once Wave satisfied" Grimlock stated. Blaster nodded. Grimlock was causing Soundwave to get closer to overload. Soundwave moaned once again. Grimlock pulsed love and he thrusted causing Wave to get close to overloading. Grimlock used one secret technique he knew would get wave to overload. It did the trick and Soundwave cried out loudly. Grimlock had a good sized overload, and then left wave to rest while he tended to blaster, who spread his legs. Grimlock soon slid in causing Blaster to moan loudly. "Grimlock happy" the dinobot stated. Blaster moaned again and bucked. Grimlock spoiled Blaster, who was lost in pleasure. Grimlock was now feeling better, and that made Soundwave feel better and Blaster felt better too. Soundwave stroked himself gently. Grimlock kept pleasing blaster, who continued to moan. Grimlock tried his best to make sure blaster felt just as loved as wave. Blaster pulsed love. Grimlock and wave pulsed back. Soon blaster and Grimlock overloaded again.

"Me Grimlock feel better."

"We're glad." Grimlock drew his mates in close to him. They rested.

Meanwhile, Dagger was raising the little ones he had sparked a few years ago. Slice had given up the sparklings he had sparked as they were from when his son had accidentally been sparked but didn't want to carry. Dagger was teaching them to read. They learned quickly, as both dagger and Slice were very intelligent. Dagger was glad to have them as his oldest two had finally left to be on their own. One was on earth and the other was happy on another planet, though both kept in touch. Dagger kissed their helms. They both loved when he showered them with love. "I love you, babies."

'we love you too mommy" they both answered. Dagger held them close. Blender and Pocketwatch snuggled into their mama. Dagger smiled softly. Slice soon came home and Dagger smiled at him.

"How is everything here?" Slice asked warmly.

"Wonderful."

"Have our sons behaved?"

"They have, we've been reading."

'That's my mechs" Slice stated. He was happy at their progress. Dagger smiled. "Have we heard from the older two today?" Slice asked.

"Not yet but I figure in a little bit." Slice nodded. He knew that the older twins were pretty good about checking in. Dagger kissed Slice. It wasn't long before both of their oldest sons checked in. They all chatted. Both were now mated, though there were no grandsparklings yet. They were still happy for them. Pocketwatch and blender liked talking to their older brothers as well. Dagger and Slice smiled. Dagger and slice were just glad that the younger two never knew the pain that slice had caused the family once the oldest two were originally sparked and they never would if it could be helped.

All the younger two knew was a loving family. Soon it was bedtime. Slice and Dagger soon got their little ones to bed. They kissed their helms as the tucked them in. Dagger could feel his receptive cycle start, but he wasn't sure if Slice was ready for more. When they were alone dagger looked to slice. Slice could sense his mate's need. 'Yes love?"

"I...I'm receptive"

"Would you like to have more, love?"

"Yes I would."

Slice smiled, 'then I would too." Dagger was happy. Once they reached their room, slice began to work dagger up. Dagger moaned Slice worked up his mate. Dagger moaned and wanted more. Slice was trying his best, even as Dagger was bigger and older than he was.

"Love...don't be afraid to be a bit rough"

'I just feel bad that you are always the one taking it' Slice said. He remembered what dagger used to be like.

Dagger kissed sliced. "Does that bother you?"

"The only part that bothers me is that you never get to be the strong, aggressive bot I had always loved and admired even before we were hit by seeker heat hormones' slice stated revealing something new to Dagger, who didn't know what to say as he didn't realize slice missed him being that way. "I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner..." Slice stated, wanting to continue but not wanting to take advantage of the bot.

"What do you want baby?"

'Just one time...I want you to be that big strong bot...and take me...You could still end up sparked, but I think you need a chance to remember who you were..." slice stated.

"Alright love, if that's what you'd like"

"But only if you want it..." Slice stated, as he didn't want to deny his mate. Dagger flipped them over. Slice smiled.

"Better…?"

"Do you feel better?" slice asked.

"A bit, little odd." Slice felt bad, as he hadn't wanted to hurt his mate. Slice hadn't realized he had opened a can of worms by doing this. Dagger hadn't been top in a long time it was going to be a lot for him.

"Is something wrong, love?" Slice asked.

"I'm fine." Slice carefully submitted to his mate, unsure if it would have the desired result. Dagger gently worked slice. Dagger was feeling things he hadn't in a long time. And while he wouldn't ever leave like Slice had, it felt strangely nice that slice was allowing him this opportunity. It was still so very odd. Slice gently nuzzled his mate as he was pleasured. Dagger tried to give him pleasure. Slice left himself wide open to his mate. Dagger continued. Slice hoped this wasn't asking too much of his mate. Dagger did his best to keep going even as his systems begged to submit.

It was as he was taking his mate that who he had been came back to him. Dagger soon acted like his old self. Aggressive, sure, and a little bit arrogant, but it was this side that Slice had been longing to see. Dagger continued. Slice submitted to his mate. Soon Dagger was pumping away. Slice was moaning wantonly. Dagger for a time was more concerned about his own pleasure. Slice was fine with that, as he wanted a chance for Dagger to be himself and not the softy he had become. Dagger kept up until he overloaded into slice. Slice felt a little crushed as he was pulled against his mate, but he said nothing. Dagger panted. Slice was starting to feel a lot of pain as his mate still had him crushed against his form. Slice was worried about asking to be released. Dagger managed to come back to himself and realized what he was doing and released his mate and moved away.

It was as he was taking his mate that who he had been came back to him. Dagger soon acted like his old self. Aggressive, sure, and a little bit arrogant, but it was this side that Slice had been longing to see. Dagger continued. Slice submitted to his mate. Soon Dagger was pumping away. Slice was moaning wantonly. Dagger for a time was more concerned about his own pleasure. Slice was fine with that, as he wanted a chance for Dagger to be himself and not the softy he had become. Dagger kept up until he overloaded into slice. Slice felt a little crushed as he was pulled against his mate, but he said nothing. Dagger panted. Slice was starting to feel a lot of pain as his mate still had him crushed against his form. Slice was worried about asking to be released. Dagger managed to come back to himself and realized what he was doing and released his mate and moved away.

Slice, once released, went to his mate. "I love you."

"I hurt you." Slice comforted his distraught mate. He loved Dagger no matter what. "I can't be that bot again"

"You never have to be that bot again if you choose not to, but you don't have to be a softy either" Slice stated as he appreciated the stronger frame of mind Dagger seemed to have like that.

"I don't know how to be anything else when I'm like that." Slice nodded and just held his mate. He loved his mate no matter what. Dagger offlined his optics.

"Shh...I love you" Slice reassured. Dagger nodded. 'Do you still want more babies?" slice asked.

"I..." Dagger said not sure now as his buzz was gone.

"We can always wait, if we aren't ready for more" slice said warmly. Dagger nodded. Slice snuggled in close to his mate and Dagger held him. "I will never leave you again until Primus takes me home" Slice said. Dagger nodded. "Let's get some rest." Dagger relaxed and soon drifted off. Slice snuggled and Dagger held him his processor whirling. There was so much to think about. Did he dare become that bot again so his mate would be happy? If he did would he himself be happy? Slice just wanted his mate to be happy. Dagger was just so confused and eventually fell into a restless recharge. What Slice wanted was the confidence of old dagger with the lovingness of what he now saw so that dagger felt comfortable telling his needs. Dagger slept fitfully his processor not letting up.


	72. Chapter 72

Suddenly, Slice woke, worried about his mate's condition and what he had unleashed. Dagger said he was going to go for a walk and would be back. Slice nodded, as there was little else he could do other than pray Dagger found peace. Dagger had been fine submitting it was just what he had become. But honestly, Slice was tired of seeing such a wonderful bot merely exist. Dagger wasn't happy with his lot. He loved slice and he loved the kids, but Slice had been right about one thing, Dagger missed being that confident bot he had been before all of this. Not the arrogant part, but the part where he was confident in who he was. He just didn't know what to do. He bumped into the visiting Kryptonight. "Sorry" Dagger said.

"It's ok. You look lost and confused. Anything I can help you with?" Krypto asked, his easy going and warm tone making Dagger feel comfortable.

"Not really sure."

"I am a good listener" the seeker medic said, "Talk to me." Dagger told what was wrong. "There is a way to be that confident bot without overdoing it. It is possible. It will take work, but it can be done" Krypto said encouragingly.

"How" Dagger asked. Krypto explained. "Are you sure?"

"You can be the mate Slice wants and you can be happy without being subservient and without being overly aggressive. There is a happy middle place as a confident loving bot. I know as it took my mate a while to find it in me as I was either a goof or overly serious, but with help, I was able to find the middle ground." Dagger nodded. Krypto gave Dagger some tools to help him, which made dagger feel a bit better.

"Thank you."

"Comm me if you have any questions' the seeker medic said. Dagger didn't know the medic personally, but he was glad to have a friend. Dagger nodded.

Slice was in a restless recharge by the time dagger returned. Dagger lay down with his mate. Slice curled into his mate, and Dagger held him. Slice was an excellent provider and mate, but Dagger could now understand why Slice wanted a bit of the old Dagger. Dagger would try and that would be all slice asked for. Dagger would need help. Slice would provide some help, but Dagger would need more. He didn't know all the help he would need. Krypto would always be a comm away. Dagger didn't know it, but his two biggest helpers, outside of his mate, were going to be the twins Slugbug and Kryptonight. Dagger rested a little bit better.

Meanwhile, Krypto let his brother know what was going on, as Krypto wasn't always at the main base. Slugbug agreed to help and would help as much as he could.

Krypto sent bug to see dagger the next day, once dagger woke. Slugbug knocked on the door. Dagger answered as Slice was at work. "Hello, I'm looking for dagger."

"I am dagger" dagger replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Slugbug, Kryptonight's brother."

"Oh" dagger said and let the bot in.

"I am here to also help you"

"Help me?"

"With your confidence." Dagger sighed a bit. Slugbug sat him down and just talk with him. Dagger talked as well. It felt good. Slugbug smiled internally and worked with him. Dagger did his best and Slugbug encouraged him.

Dagger talked, but as he talked he had a question. He liked talking to Slugbug, as Slugbug was easy to talk to. "Just one question...how come we've never met before?" Dagger asked.

"I'm here, there, and everywhere a lot of the time." Dagger nodded. He liked both Slugbug and Krypto, though he had no idea they were twins as both were so different. "I help those who need it." Dagger nodded, as he hadn't realized until just now how much help he needed. "You will be who you wish to be."

"But I don't want to be the arrogant abuser and punisher I was before..."dagger stated, finally showing his fear.

"That is what we will work on." Dagger sighed...this wasn't going to be easy at all. That much he knew. "Trust is key." Dagger nodded, though he really trusted very few bots outside of his family. Slugbug chatted a bit more. Dagger opened up to the small bot and Slugbug made suggestions. Dagger took the suggestions to spark. "I'll let you be." Dagger nodded, as he knew his mate would soon be home. Slugbug left. Slice soon came home, hoping Dagger and their sons were ok. Dagger greeted him like always, but Slice noticed a slight change...an improvement though said nothing.

"How was your day?"

"Good" dagger answered.

"That's great." Dagger smiled.

"Energon?" Slice nodded, he was famished. Dagger got slice energon. Slice was surprised to see the small changes in Dagger but glad as well. Dagger kissed his mate softly. Slice smiled. "Are you too tired to face?" Slice shook his head. 'I want to face, please."

"Ok, let's do it"

"I want you to take me."

"With pleasure." Dagger led them to their berth and laid down, spreading and opening. Slice smiled and then spoiled his mate. Dagger moaned. Slice began licking and teasing all over, but paying special attention to Dagger's needy spike and valve. Dagger moaned and writhed. "Tell me what you need, love" Slice stated.

"In me…" Slice smiled and soon thrust his own needy member deep inside his mate. Dagger moaned. Slice began to thrust in and out, trying to make sure to give Dagger nothing but pleasure. Dagger moaned Slice's name. Slice, feeling boosted by the encouraging moans quickened his pace. He kept his spark back for now, unsure if Dagger wanted that. Dagger clung and moaned louder.

"please, tell me what you want, my sweet" Slice stated as he continued pleasuring his mate.

"Everything." Slice did everything to pleasure his mate. Well almost everything, as Slice held his anxious spark back. Dagger released his. Following dagger's lead, Slice released his own spark. The sparks danced and then merged. Slice moaned loudly as it had been such a long time since they had spark merged, as they hadn't been ready for any more sparklings yet, but this time, instead of Dagger ending up sparked, Slice did though they didn't know it at the time. Both were just happy to have spent time together and they snuggled.

Meanwhile, Sparkbreaker was enjoying time alone in his room, as his mate had been asked to train some new bots that had entered the program. He rested a bit, reading a datapad. He was tired as the sparklings he was carrying took a lot out of him. He rubbed his swollen abdomen. He had gotten information from the medics and from his own father about carrying sparklings. And since he was on "bed rest", he figured he would just relax a bit. He started dozing off as his mate worked. Blackhole didn't like leaving his sparked mate alone, but he also didn't like bots who thought that they could take aim at the prime. They didn't realized breaker was in danger.

Breaker soon curled up on the couch and fell into recharge, or at least tried to and he eventually fell asleep. But it didn't seem to last long. Breaker stirred, hearing something. He stayed on the couch though, hoping that if he didn't make a noise, the noise would go away. There were sounds of things being thrown and knocked around. Yet he remained where he was, hoping that if he did, he wouldn't be spotted, as Breaker knew he was vulnerable right now and even more so without having his mate around. The sounds and footsteps faded but that didn't make Breaker feel any better. He silently commed his mate, panicked.

Breaker was a pretty good sized bot, but since he was carrying and on restrictions, he wasn't allowed to show his full strength. And while Breaker desperately tried to comm, his mate didn't quite get the message. He commed anyone he could think of and it was the seekers who came. Breaker was glad he reached them, but it was too late, he had been spotted. He tried to run and was pinned against the wall when the seekers burst in and they attacked. Breaker collapsed to the floor in pain, terror, shock, low energon levels, and his body, upon feeling the impact, began to spark the sparklings even though they were months early. Skywarp grabbed him and warped them directly to the med bay.

Breaker was not in good shape at all and his dead weight made him hard for fewer than three bots to carry. They managed to get him on a berth and drips were hooked, the special nursery prepared and a medic to help birth the sparklings. The little balls of light soon came out. It was almost impossible to tell yet if they would be femmes or mechs or a mix of both. Sparkbreaker was in bad shape. The sparks were put in the nursery and they worked on breaker.

He didn't want to give up but his spark was scared to come back. They sent for his mate. Blackhole finally came, unaware of just how bad this was. When he got to the med bay, they told him. Breaker was laying on the berth and in a very precarious situation. He longed for his mate, but didn't realize that it had been because of the attack that he hadn't been able to truly reach his mate. He felt rejected and was hovering between life and death. Blackhole rushed over.

Breaker's coloration was pale and his systems were starting to feel a little too cool. "Love, no….stay with me." Breaker was scared, he didn't want to leave his mate or his babies, but he was lost. Blackhole opened the bond fully. Breaker felt the love and warmth, but he was still terrified, and the darkness threatened to consume him. "Latch onto me, love, come back to me and our babies." Breaker tried. It was hard and for every three steps forwards, they went two back, but slowly it seemed like Breaker might make it. But it didn't help that the darkness was beginning to surround his spark. "Love release your spark mine will catch you."

Breaker heard the voice penetrating the darkness that was surrounding his spark and hoping it was true, breaker tried reaching out and releasing his spark. He could feel that it was "falling" and it scared him even more, but he didn't know that "falling" was a good thing just yet. Blackhole released his and it sped to its mate wrapping it in warmth. Breaker felt the warmth and love. He hadn't realized just how strong bonded love was until now as his mate guided him back. Blackhole's spark kept the darkness away.

Slowly, the young bot came back to the land of the living, thanks to Blackhole. Neither Breaker nor his mate knew Keeper was in the med bay, watching to see if his son would pull through. Blackhole held Breaker close to him. Breaker was fighting, that much was for sure. He wanted to live. Blackhole pulsed love and his spark kept his mate safe. Soon, Breaker's systems were kicking back on and his metal began to feel warmer. Blackhole smiled but didn't let go. Keeper approached and touched his son's faceplates gently, stroking them and hoping to encourage his son to come back. Breaker stirred a bit. Breaker felt loved. "Come back, son." Soon, breaker's optics flickered back on. "That's my boy." Breaker smiled. "Rest, my son, you are safe."

Breaker nodded, weakly pulsing love to his mate, his dad, and his tiny sparklings which he didn't realize had already been sparked. 'Love, you've sparked." Breaker freaked out. "They will grow love they are in the special area." Breaker felt bad, as he knew they were not far enough along to survive on their own. "Don't worry, love." It was hard for breaker not to worry. "Want to see them?" Weakly, breaker nodded. Blackhole picked him up and carried him to the special area. Breaker felt horrible that he had to be carried. "I want to." Breaker smiled weakly and Blackhole kissed him and held him so he could see the sparklings.

Breaker looked and was a bit shocked. 'They will survive."

"I...I hope so" breaker stated weakly.

"They will." Breaker smiled but he wasn't feeling good. Blackhole took him back to the berth. Breaker purged his tanks before falling into recharge. Blackhole stayed with him. Keeper smiled seeing that his son was going to be ok and he stayed a bit longer. Blackhole was glad to see keeper there. Keeper said he would see if the seekers left the bot who had caused this. Black nodded and keeper left.

Keeper headed to the seekers. The seekers had caught both bots who caused this. Keeper wanted a perfect punishment. The seekers looked to their prime. "Have fun." The seekers smiled as their captives shivered with fear. Keeper let the seekers have at it. Keeper knew that they could do far worse than him without killing the bots. He was most concerned with the safety and well-being of his son and he requested frequent updates. The seekers gave the required updates. Keeper winced at some of the stuff he was told and it reminded him of why one didn't piss off a seeker. Keeper acknowledged. The seekers had had a blast, as even Keeper's brothers had joined in. Keeper wasn't surprised when he learned that.

Well, all but one seeker brother as Seaspan was still over at his base leading it. It had become a very productive base on Cybertron, which pleased the Prime. Seaspan was grateful for the opportunity to prove to his brother that he was a hard worker. Keeper checked in with him. "This is Seaspan, how may I help you?" Seaspan answered, though he sounded a bit tired.

"Hey brother, are you alright?"

"I am doing just fine" Seaspan answered, as he feared his brother would take away his position if he said he was getting a little tired.

"Sea, I'm asking as your brother not as prime."

Seaspan could see there was no way to fool his brother. "I am tired."

"Do you need time off?"

"Am I allowed time off?" Seaspan asked.

"Of course you are, just get someone to take over for a while or I can send someone." Seaspan didn't realize that, and began to think of a bot that might be able to take over for him for short terms at a time. "Just let me know, brother."

"I just need someone to cover for me as I need to be home with my two mates as I am headed into seeker heat soon."

"Comm if you need me to send someone"

"I need you to send someone as I have no one here trained."

"You got it."

'Thank you. This means I won't have to spend another heat cycle away from my mates in this stupid office."

"Brother, next time, tell me."

"I...I didn't want you... to think any less of me..." Seaspan said.

"I never could, brother." For the first time in a long time Seaspan let himself cry in front of his brother. "Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you so much."

"Anything brother I'll send a bot I trust."

"I will be forever grateful. Thank you."

"I'll get him there before the day is over." Seaspan was so happy. Now he hoped that his mates would get the sparklings that they had already elsewhere. Keeper chose the bot and sent them to his brother. It took only a few hours before Seaspan met the trusted bot and was able to head home. His mates had gotten the sparklings elsewhere. Seaspan soon came home, horny. His mates were more than ready to submit. He was ready to show them what seeker heat was all about and they couldn't wait. He spoiled both of them, and they moaned needily. He took them eagerly as they moaned in delight. They didn't know it but all three would end up sparked. Right then, facing and bliss were all they could think about. And the best part for Seaspan was that he got to spend this time with his mates.

Eventually, the ten day marathon came to an end. Seaspan took care of his mates as they recovered. When they came to, a couple days later, they kissed sea lazily. Seaspan smiled. 'We missed you." They said. Sea smiled as he had missed them too. They snuggled close.

Meanwhile, first aid and his two mates were enjoying each other's company. Aid stretched a bit and kissed his mates. Lucky and streak kissed back as Aid nuzzled them. The brothers turned out to be sweet mates. "I love you both."

"We love you, too."

"I...I want you…both…"

"How do you want us?" Lucky asked.

"In me…" The pair smiled. First Aid was so needy. Lucky and Streak worked up Aid, who moaned and arched. Soon, Lucky penetrated Aid's valve while Streak penetrated Aid's aft. Aid moaned and clung to them best he could. Both did their best to bring him pleasure. Aid tried to ride both spikes. The three soon released their sparks to reconfirm their bonds. They cried out in pleasure. The three snuggled in post overloading bliss. Aid snuggled close. All three felt loved and Aid kissed his mates.

"We love you."

"And I love both of you." They snuggled as their few sparklings that they had had were out of the house and on their own. They weren't intending to have anymore, or at least that was their plan and they had avoided it this time, but Primus would call on them soon enough, especially since they had had far fewer sparklings than their contemporaries. They had no idea what was coming.

A few weeks down the road, Streak was struck with an intense heat - a needy heat that needed to result in sparklings. He groaned and panted as need overcame him and he started working himself up, but his spark knew that this wasn't going to satisfy him. Primus smiled, as he knew neither Lucky nor Aid would resist Streak when he was like this, as it was so rare. Aid was working and so was lucky. Streak knew in his spark all he had to do was keep himself Primed and ready for when they came home, thought it was going to be very difficult. Aid and lucky had no idea what awaited them at home. They weren't going to like but couldn't do anything about it.

They eventually got off work and made it home. Streak's aroused scent filled the quarters. Aid and lucky stopped and something dawned in their processors and both groaned but the hormones were too powerful to ignore. They didn't want to move forward but their feet were moving. They could feel their systems kick into high gear. They both knew that poor Streaker didn't want this anymore than they did, but there was nothing any of them could do about it. They found their mate and soon all were on the berth facing like mad. They had stamina they didn't even know that they had inside of them and they went at it until each and every one of them was sparked. Primus smiled, as his purpose had been fulfilled.

First Aid trembled when he scanned each of them and sobbed. Lucky and Streak, coming out of their stupor, rushed to their mate. "We're all sparked" Aid sobbed. Streak was pissed while Lucky was in between aid's reaction and Streaks. But while he didn't like this, he tried to see the positive side of it. Aid just cried as lucky held him.

"I know none of us wanted this, but maybe Primus had other plans for us" Lucky stated, trying to calm both of his mates, especially the irate Streak.

"But why..." Aid managed.

"that I don't have the answer to" Lucky stated.

"None of us wanted this" Streak said.

"Streak it does no good to pitch a fit and yell" Lucky said calmly.

"Well, right now, I'm pissed."

"But with you it's going to cause you to pass out as your oil pressure will drop. That happens every time you are mad when you are sparked." Streak flopped into a chair still not happy. Unfortunately, Lucky's warning came too late. Aid rushed over. Lucky swore and he ran to help as well. Aid managed to get Streak stable. Lucky shook his head. He knew his brother was reactive, but he wished his brother would think first before acting. Aid rubbed his face. They all knew they should have been checked out in the med bay as well, to verify Aid's conclusions, but they weren't sure they wanted verification. Aid sighed and commed one of the other medics to come. Reactor, who was visiting with his mate, soon came. He didn't know these bots, which was probably for the best, as it let him show who he was.

"What's wrong aid?"

"I think they're sparked."

Reactor gently soothed aid and then checked all three of them. "Forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Reactor, Fader sent me to answer your call as he was busy." Reactor checked all three of them. "Well, you are all sparked and with twins" Reactor stated. Well that was a bit of better news, as Aid thought they had all been sparked with 3 or 4 a piece due to his shaky condition though none were exactly thrilled. "I am sorry that none of you are thrilled, but you are sparked and unless you find a family surrogate, you three will need to carry the sparklings." They knew Primus wouldn't allow that. "Remember, sparklings are a blessing and none of us are always prepared for when they come." They knew that, but they still weren't thrilled. Reactor was worried about the three even as Aid grabbed energon for them all. He didn't know much about them, and so he silently commed another medic, one who worked more with the emotional side of things, to see these three. The other understood.

The new medic came and reactor soon left. "My names Link, and I want to help you three." They looked at him. "Reactor told me that you were struggling with the fact that all three of you now are sparked and I want to help you, but not in the physical sense, but in the emotional stress that you seem to all three be facing."

"That we don't want to be sparked"

Link nodded. "I can understand you not wishing to be sparked, as there are many times in a bot's life when they don't want to be sparked" Link said.

"We recognized the feeling, Primus was responsible for this."

Link nodded, as that meant there was more to this. "Primus doesn't do things willy-nilly, he has a purpose" Link stated, though he knew saying that wouldn't get a good reaction, especially from Streak, as he could sense he was the most reactive of the mates.

"Primus sometimes needs to leave well enough alone."

"now let me ask...how many sparklings do you have?" they told him that they had several, all full grown and on their own. Link knew this was far fewer than most bots that were mated. "I have a feeling I know why Primus selected you three for this." They looked at him. "From what I have gathered in talking to Slugbug and several other bots like him is that Primus is trying to build up his children as another war is approaching in the distant future, and seeing that you have so few compared to many of the other bots, he selected you three to carry these precious little ones." They sighed. Link felt bad for them.

"He knows we won't do anything"

"I have to admit, I don't always like what he chooses to do, but if he has chosen to do it, there is a good reason" Link said.

"Whether it's liked or not?" Link nodded. They talked a bit.

Link listened and let them vent their frustrations and such. After a few hours, link called time. "I think we have had a very productive session today. I can keep being a sounding board if you want me to" Link stated, "all you have to do is comm me." They nodded. Link then left them, and while not thrilled, they felt a bit better. They knew there was no way out of this.

"Maybe we can find the silver lining here, as the humans say" Lucky stated.

'What silver lining?"

"Primus could have given us more, but he didn't give us any more than he knew we could handle at once." They did to consent that much. "I know this wasn't what we wanted, loves, but we will have less trouble if we don't be sour about this." They nodded. Lucky hugged his mates. This was going to be a long haul. They hugged back.

Meanwhile, things were going nuts elsewhere. Various bots were getting hit with overwhelming urges, and among them was Sky, Dash's mate. Sky moaned and commed dash asking him to come home. Dash, not knowing what was going on, came home. Sky kissed him hungrily. Dash was caught off guard, but chucking it up seeker heat, dash submitted. "Need you so bad." Dash presented himself as if Sky was in heat. Sky didn't think just got dash ready. Primus, seeing this, made it a little like this so dash would feel a bit better about it, as would Sky, who soon had dash ready and slid home. Dash moaned just in the manner that he knew Sky liked and Sky soon began to move. Dash moaned, but this wasn't the time that Sky would become sparked, that would only happen once dash took Sky, but Dash needed to be "prepped" first. Sky soon overloaded into dash.

Dash was ready to take over now and Sky submitted. Dash was loving as he worked up his mate, just like always. Sky moaned. Dash rubbed Sky's wings as he teased the bot, as was the way they played during Sky's heat. Sky moaned and arched. Dash didn't want to hurt his smaller seeker mate so this was important as it made sure Sky was ready for Dash's big spike. "Please baby…" Dash soon slid in and began thrusting carefully. Sky was in heaven. Dash was in heaven as well. Neither of them had been opposed to more sparklings, they just had been too busy to create more. Sky begged Dash for his sparklings. Dash smiled and was eager to give them to his mate. "Fill me full...mmmmm..."

"I've wanted to for so long, but we've been so...ugh...busy" Dash said as he continued.

"Make me burst…" Both released their sparks, which united and left Sky sparked. Sky relaxed a little but still kissed dash deeply. Dash was lazily kissing back. "I love you."

"I Love you too, and I hope we can have more sparklings, soon" Dash said, not knowing that his mate was sparked.

"So do I." The two soon snuggled and rested. The medics would be busy as more and more bots had heat cycles and one or both partners became sparked. Primus was happy with this, as he wanted to make sure he would have plenty of children once disaster hit yet again. It was a mixture of joy and other emotions for the bots involved.

Mirage was groaning as his seven little ones were getting slightly bigger. He looked about 3 months sparked with one, but actually he was six months along with seven minicons. Optimus was helping anyway he could in between helping pincer. There were times where Mirage was angry with Primus for this. Optimus didn't disagree with that sentiment. "Haven't I contributed enough" Mirage would ask angrily to Primus. He was not young anymore and didn't want to carry. Optimus would try and comfort him. Mirage appreciated it, but he still felt a bit miserable due to carrying.

"I'm sorry, love."

"This better be it" Mirage said.

'Primus promised us."

Mirage nodded. "After this, I am having my chamber removed" Mirage said. Optimus nodded, supporting his decision. Pincer wanted to comfort Mirage as well, and Mirage and Optimus both allowed him to do so. Optimus kissed pincer and Mirage softly. Pincer wasn't feeling as guilty as he had a few months ago.

"Can I do anything for either of you?" Optimus asked.

'Have these little ones for us?" Mirage said jokingly.

Optimus smiled. "I would if I could."

"I know, love, you have always been so good to me" Mirage said.

"Well you both have to put up with me so fair trade"

"But you're a lot better now than you used to be" Mirage stated, and that made Pincer curious as to what these two had been like long before they had met him.

"I try."

"Tell me more" Pincer asked, his interest piqued. They told him, story after story. Pincer was amazed.

"Like I said, I try" Optimus said. Pincer hugged his mates, glad that they had brought him into their family. They hugged back.

Meanwhile, Keeper found himself sparked once again, and he wasn't happy about it, but said nothing. Not even his mates knew about it even though they had formed the sparklings. He hoped that it was just an illusion but after having gone to the med bay, he found it to be true. He alone decided it was best not to tell his mates as they were already pissed at him for something else. Keeper sighed as he sat at his desk. He was a bit moody, but for the most part, he kept it under control. He spent many a night and day in his office, as his mates were still pissed at him for one decision that he had made about the base, which restricted sparklings times outside. Saber was more pissed, as he was a seeker and some of their sparklings were seekerlings.

Keeper made the berth in his office comfortable. He tried to sleep, but it was hard, as it was cold and hard, especially since he had gotten so used to sleeping with his mates. But he made do. He groaned as need overcame him and he tried to ignore it. He had found a way to push it away, though it wasn't always completely successful. He had a special toy to help him if he really got horny. Night and day, Keeper remained in his office.

It took a full month before both saber and Kit cooled off enough to realize they hadn't seen keeper in over a month. They went to his office. It was locked which was unusual. But kit knew how to override the lock. When they got inside they were going to be sickened and shocked. Keeper was working himself with the toy. He was mentally exhausted and his metallic skin was covered with soot. He was horny as hell and his swollen gut let his mates know he had suffered badly since they had kicked him out. He was on the verge of breaking, as he could only handle so much. They went to him to tell him. He was scared when they started talking to him. His spark began to race and it caused him to have a spark attack. They commed a medical emergency.

Fader, EMT, and another medic came running, as they all knew Keeper was sparked and had been isolated from his mates, but to hear the mates call something like a medical emergency was not a good sign at all. The medics told what they knew. Kit and Saber felt awful. They hadn't realized just how bad they had been to their mate. The medics got to work. They worked tirelessly and after many hours were able to save the Prime, but he was very weak. They finally checked the sparklings he carried. All five of them were safe and sound, but they still kept Keeper in the med bay.

Keeper was hooked up to a drip and bathed gently. Fader wasn't happy with his brother in laws but said nothing, as Keeper's life was in the balance. Fader saw to it keeper was kept comfortable. All the medics in the med bay weren't exactly happy with Kit or Saber, even Krypto who had come for a visit. Saber and Kit felt horrible. Keeper just slept unaware that the medics were going to have a chat with his mates. Soon, the medics approached.

All of them told about keeper and his condition as well as why he had made his decision. They also told about how keeper had been able to survive the month isolated in his office. Krypto even told saber that seekerlings had no business being out so late. Saber tried to defend himself saying the seekerlings liked the night better. Saber never thought of the fact that they only liked night better because saber let them go out past curfew not because they actually liked the dark and Krypto explained how that undermined the safety net the prime was trying to keep. Saber said he'd stop though they didn't know one really did like the night flights.

Keeper was slowing waking, feeling a bit stronger as the conversation died down. All he knew was he heard his mates and he hid his pain from them. They went to him. "Keeper...we're sorry..." He just looked to them, not saying anything just yet as his voice box was still rebooting. "We understand if you don't forgive us."

"His vocal processor is still rebooting." Keeper's mates nodded. Keeper cast his optics downward, afraid that they were still mad at him.

"Love, we aren't mad." Keeper's head shot up. "We stopped being mad and we came and...we caused this..." Keeper pulsed love and they carefully hugged him.

Keeper felt better. Soon his voice was back, he had one question. "Why?"

"We're idiots."

That didn't give Keeper the answer he needed. "Why...did...you reject me for so long?" Keeper managed. That word hurt his mates, hurt them deeply. They had no idea he had felt that bad. They gave sorry excuses and the rejecting was inadvertent. But keeper, like his father, was a very forgiving bot.

"We're so sorry."

"I forgive you" he said warmly. He didn't realize it but that made his mates feel worse as they now knew he was in pain and need but had ignored him. "It does no good to hold a grudge."

"We will do anything to make this up to you"

"May I come home when I am healthy enough? I miss you and our babies." They nodded. Keeper smiled and that made Fader happy. They hugged keeper as hard as they dared. "I won't break...you can hug me a little harder" he said, and that was when all knew the Prime was back. They hugged a bit harder. Keeper finally felt their love again, though he continued to hide the hurt, as he didn't want to hurt them anymore than they already were.

"We deserve the hurt for hurting you." Keeper finally opened up his spark completely to them so they could feel what he felt. They promised to spoil him rotten.

"I just want to be normal" Keeper said.

"How so, baby?"

"I just want to go back to how things were before you two got mad at me" Keeper stated, which was when they were loving and taking care of the sparklings.

"We promise." Keeper smiled. "How far along is he?"

"A little over a month" Fader stated.

"Is a transfer possible?"

"I don't know, he's carrying five"

Kit and saber looked at each other and nodded. ''I'll take three if we can" saber said and the other two would be put in kit.

Keeper was asleep by this time and hadn't heard this. "You realize it is more dangerous to transfer them now. It is still possible but there is a higher risk of losing any of the sparks" Fader stated, wanting to make sure Kit and Saber knew what this entailed.

"Please, we understand." Fader nodded, and with Kryptonight's help, got the five sparklings safely into Keeper's two mates. They were happy it worked.

"Now we want to see you at least twice a week" Fader told them. They nodded and knew they would have to tell keeper. They would still spoil him. "Just remember and respect the fact that he is the Prime" Fader reminded them, "and that when he makes rules and decisions they are for the best of all bots." They nodded, which made Fader feel better. They stayed with keeper going in shifts to take care of the sparklings.

Keeper slowly got better. His mates made sure one of them was always with him. Soon, keeper was able to let flasher know he no longer needed to be the prime stand in. Flasher nodded but made sure his brother's health was good enough. Keeper let him. "A few more days then you can take back over" Flasher said checking. Keeper attempted to roll his optics, but it just got a laugh out of Flasher, which was kind of the purpose of it. "Go home and hug your mates." Keeper smiled, and in the first time in forever, especially for Flasher, he did what he was told and went home to his mates. "Go, they're waiting for you."

"Thank you, brother. You always do so much for me. Let me know if there is something I can do for you sometime" Keeper stated. Flasher nodded and shooed his brother home. Keeper left, as he knew his mates would be a bit surprised, though not entirely as they knew Flasher almost as well as they knew Keeper. They got things cleaned up in time. Keeper soon appeared and his mates hugged and kissed him. He graciously accepted their love. They got him settled and pampered him as he was still recovering. They made him comfortable and asked if he needed anything. "Just you two, my loves, as I don't think I am ready to take on all our sparklings at once." They nodded and curled up with him. He smiled at feeling their warmth for the first time in over a month.

"Love, don't worry about the sparklings you carried." That made him nervous to hear that, and his optics narrowed and not in a good way. "We have them, saber took three and I have two" kit said. He wasn't sure how to react as no one had really asked him. "We wanted to do this for you."

"But did anyone consider how I would feel about this?" keeper asked, not completely angry but slightly hurt that he hadn't had a say.

"Love...we could feel you weren't exactly happy."

Keeper sighed, it was true, but he hadn't wanted them to do this without at least him saying something. "Are all 5 safe?"

They nodded. "They want us to come in twice a week." Keeper nodded as there wasn't anything more he could do about it now. "We love you."

"Why did you two spark me if you knew I wasn't going to be happy carrying?" Keeper asked, as he wanted to know.

"It wasn't intentional." Keeper nodded. Unlike his mates, he had heard stories from all over of bots sparking each other. And he realized that this was Primus' doing. "We're sorry if we upset you."

Keeper hugged them. "It's ok, but I think our population is going to boom." They nodded, hugging him back. Keeper was glad to be home.

"Rest love." All three soon rested.

Elsewhere, bee was trying to clean up at home. His two mates had finally taken the sparklings elsewhere which allowed him to get the quarters cleaned up. He was exhausted from it but it felt good to have a clean quarters. He stretched a bit and grabbed energon feeling drained. It felt good that he had gotten this done and so he laid down. He soon crashed unaware that his systems were strained from being sparked.

A while later Ratchet came home while dive and the sparklings were visiting some friends. Bee was out cold which was highly unusual. Ratchet frowned and scanned bee, and found him to be sparked. Ratchet sighed and tried to determine the number, but the little sparks kept moving and so it was hard to make out. All he could tell was that it was more than one and so, Ratchet hooked Bee up to a drip. This was not what Ratchet was hoping for. They already had so many little ones including the minicons. Ratchet had no idea of all the bots that were now sparked as Bee was just the beginning. Ratchet made sure bee was comfortable.

Ratchet knew where he needed to go next - Jazzmin and Yellowjacket – and he went to see Yellowjacket first. Yellow was happy and feeling fine but his mate wasn't so lucky. Ratchet scanned his sons mate. "You're sparked." The bot swore. "I'm starting to get a suspicion."

"Primus again?' Yellowjacket asked.

Ratchet nodded. "Your mother is sparked."

Yellow sighed. "And if I guess right Gray and Jazzmin are both sparked" Yellow said.

"I'm heading that way. I stopped here first."

"well I know both aren't feeling that great, and so they have been staying home more" Yellow stated, which while important to tell didn't sit well with Ratchet, as both Gray and Jazzmin were usually very socially active. Ratchet kissed his son and rushed there to Jazzmin. Yellow had been right, and that made ratchet understandably angry, not at Jazzmin and his mate, but Primus. Ratchet knew increase of population meant one thing – War. All he could hope was that he wouldn't be around for it. Ratchet couldn't handle another war, not knowing bee would be left alone. But not really, as once Ratchet and Dive were called home; there would be a friend for bee.

Ratchet let himself in at Jazzmin's place. Gray was doing his best to care for Jazzmin even though it was obvious Gray didn't feel good. Ratchet went to them. "Why didn't you two call me?"

"Too sick" Jazzmin said.

"Emergency signal" Ratchet said and checked them. Both groaned as they had been too foggy to even think of that. Well that and they didn't exactly think this was an "emergency." Ratchet scanned them both. "Sparked." Jazzmin smiled while Grayfire groaned. "Low energon levels the pair of you." Gray knew it, as he had let his get low so Jazzmin would improve first. Ratchet hooked up drips. Jazzmin already felt better but Gray was taking a bit, as not even Jazzmin had realized how far Gray had gone for him. Ratchet just shook his head.

"What? You never sacrificed for your mate?" Gray asked.

"I have but don't make yourself crash." Gray nodded and Ratchet stayed until he was stable. Both soon stabilized and neither felt as sick. "There, now rest." Both nodded and Ratchet made sure that they were comfortable.

After that he left. He made his way to the middle of nowhere, feeling prompted. And in an empty room Primus showed up in the form of a glowing white orb. He had news regarding the minicons that Ratchet and his mates had. "Primus..." Ratchet said.

"Hello, my son, I bring news for your little ones...the minicons."

"I'm listening."

"They will all be able to find compatible mates"

'We had been wondering."

"Another bot is carrying 7 minicons."

"That's good, but who?"

"Mirage, but the seven will not all be raised as siblings nor be related by data." Ratchet nodded. "And fear not, you will not live to see the next war." Ratchet nodded again. "Nor will most of your generation, with possibly the exception of sparks re-sparked."

"That's comforting at least, we spent most of our lives fighting"

"You will die while there is still peace."

"I guess knowing when is out of the question."

"That I cannot tell you" Primus said.

"Figured as much."

"But please, help all those who are now carrying, as I know that you will do well."

"How many more do I need to know about?" Primus alerted Ratchet to only those on the medic's base, and there were quite a few sparked mechs and femmes. Ratchet wanted to groan.

"Fear not, I will send medics to help you, in addition to Reactor and his mate and the other medic. You will be well taken care of." and with that Primus vanished. Ratchet went and made rounds. He found all the bots with the exception of a couple who were off the base for a short time. He finally went home after all of that. All of this was a bit unsettling for Ratchet.

At home, bee was starting to stir. Ratchet made sure he was home. Bee was confused when he saw he was on a drip. Ratchet explained. "Oh wow…"

'Are you ok?"

"I thought I was beyond having sparklings"

"Apparently not, as even Mirage is carrying." Bee hadn't expected that. "But he carries an important part, for he is carrying mates for our little minicons." Bee smiled hearing that. Ratchet explained even more about how Primus said the not all seven that Mirage carried would be raised as brothers nor would they share Mirage and his mate's data so that they would be plenty of data to go around. Bee nodded in understanding. "It makes sense as well, as even though our minicons were raised by us, not all seven of them share our data."

"It does, love."

"But say we hold off telling the little ones until Mirage sparks."

"Agreed." Dive soon brought the minicons home and Bee hugged them. They were glad to see mom after the long tour they had taken with dive. "Hi babies."

All seven climbed onto bee. "Hi." Bee hugged them. They still lived at home as there really was no other place for them to live.

"How was your outing?"

"Good" they answered.

"Did you have fun?" They all eagerly nodded. Bee smiled. "Are you wanting to hide a bit?" They nodded. "Then hide my darlings." They each went to their favorite place or parent and hid. They all smiled.

Meanwhile, back on Cybertron, Flasher found that his mates were acting strange. They felt warm all over. Flasher swore to himself. They looked at Flasher when he came in. He could tell by the look in their optics what they wanted and that they weren't going to take "no" as an answer. "Flasher…we need you." He nodded and went to them. They rubbed against him. Flasher sighed, but began to warm. They kissed and caressed him. Flasher kissed back and they did their best to work him up. Flasher took a bit but was soon warm as well. "Please baby." He gave in to their desires and soon all were lost in pleasure. Flasher knew something was up but he was too lost to think anything more of it. Red and Charger couldn't control themselves, they needed to be sparked. Not wanting to hurt his mates, flasher got into things. They moaned as Flasher took turns with them. It all resulted in the two becoming sparked.

Afterwards, red and charger came back to themselves. Flasher was out cold and they felt awful. They would feel even worse when they realized they were sparked. They tended to Flasher, who was absolutely exhausted. They kissed his helm softly. "You think we better call a medic to see him?" Charger asked.

"Wouldn't hurt." EMT took the call and soon came. "We wore him out, we think."

EMT nodded, but he was aware of what was going on as he was a medic and had helped Fader and the others check every bot. "He's fine, just needs rest, but I must check you two out." They were confused but nodded. EMT only did one test, as it was all he needed to do, and then he shook his head. They were both sparked as well.

"What?" They asked.

"You are both sparked" EMT said with a bit of a sigh. They both groaned. "Nothing you can do, it's been happening' everywhere. Ratchet figures Primus is increasing the population for a war down the road" EMT said. They sighed. "Be glad you only have two a piece, other bots have many more" EMT said. It wasn't the best thing, but he was still learning to have a better bed side manner.

They nodded. "Thanks for coming."

"You're very welcome." They rested while they waited for Flasher to wake. Flasher soon roused. He was a little out of sorts at first. They helped him.

"What happened?" Flasher asked and they explained. Flasher swore.

"Sorry, love."

"No, it's not that, I just didn't want to force you two to carry anymore, especially you Red" flasher stated.

"I know love but it seems like we didn't have a choice" red sighed. Flasher looked at red, who explained.

"Charger and I are both sparked, and so are a lot of other bots." Flasher shook his head. He knew that this meant one thing - he and his brother would yet again see war. "How do you think we feel" red said as they had spent most of their lives fighting war.

"Yeah, but chances are that you red will go before it starts, and Charger and I will be left without you" Flasher stated, knowing somehow it was true. Red nodded slowly. No one said anything for a few minutes. Charger hugged them both. Flasher felt better and Charger got energon for all of them. Red and Flasher took their cubes and the three chatted. Charger would talk with red in private later.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Tracks was carrying sparks on his spark again, though he didn't realize it. Zip hadn't exactly been paying that much attention to Tracks' symptoms either, as Tracks had been sick off and on for a while. They didn't know they would need sparkling bodies made. Concerned for his health, Tracks went to Soundwave, as he trusted the bot more to understand what he felt like for some reason. "Query: What can I do for you?" Tracks told Soundwave his symptoms, and that worried Soundwave greatly. "Query how long have you felt like this?"

"About two weeks, just after my mate and I reinforced our bond" Tracks stated. Soundwave told him to get checked out in the med bay and let him know the results. Trusting Soundwave, Tracks made his way into the med bay, nervous about who would see him. Fader was on duty. Tracks slowly came in, looking around and then sat nervously on a berth. He didn't like being in the med bay much, as it reminded of when his oldest son was so sick. Fader smiled gently and asked what he could help with. "Soundwave sent me here..." was all the further Tracks got before Fader had a pretty good idea of what the issue might be.

Fader nodded and scanned. "I count two sparks on yours." Tracks swore as Zip had said "no more, not now." Tracks wasn't sure what he was going to do or say to his mate. "I'm guessing unwanted?" Fader asked. Tracks broke down and cried, nodding his head. As he had understood it, Zip didn't want any more right now, no matter the circumstance. Fader held the other. Tracks just cried into the offered arms as Fader let Soundwave know what he had found. Soundwave would rush on the protoforms so the sparks could be transferred, but that wouldn't help Tracks tell his mate about the sparklings. Fader knew this was Primus' doing, but that still wouldn't matter to Zip, or so Tracks thought. "If we can we can try and transfer as soon as the protoforms are ready and they can be given to another home"

"But I...I want them..."

"Then I'll talk to your mate"

"Thank you" Tracks said softly.

Fader went to Zip, who was on duty. "Zip, do you have a minute?" Zip sighed, he had been overworked, but he nodded. Fader told him what was going on. Zip wasn't exactly happy about having more sparklings. "Your mate is in tears!" Zip felt bad, as he didn't want his mate in tears. "I offered to get the sparklings to someone else but he wants them." Zip felt even worse. "I suggest you go talk to him." Zip nodded. "He's in the med bay." Zip nodded and headed there.

Tracks was sniffing while still on the berth. Zip went over to him, feeling horrible. Tracks looked up hearing footsteps. There was zip, tears in his optics as he had finally felt the hurt. "Zip..." Tracks said.

"I'm so sorry"

"You are…?"

Zip nodded. "I never want to hurt you"

"Can I keep the sparklings?" Zip nodded and Tracks hugged Zip, who apologized for being such an aft and Tracks forgave him. Zip went to hug his mate again though tracks wasn't quite ready as he was still hurting.

Tracks put his hand to stop his mate. "Soundwave is going to build the protoforms." Zip nodded. "Can we go home?"

"If you are ready and if the medic says that it is ok" Zip stated. Fader soon made it back to the med bay and released Tracks. Now knowing what was going on, Zip felt horrible, especially after he learned about Primus trying to increase the population. It hadn't been fair, tracks had already suffered so much, and Zip hadn't been the supportive mate he should've been. He swore he would try harder to do better and do right by his mate.

Once home, Tracks let Zip fuss over him. Zip was determined to make up for every stupid thing he had done and pain he had caused his mate, but right now, Tracks was tired. Zip took over everything to the point that Tracks was worried his mate would collapse of exhaustion, as Zip refused to sleep enough to even recharge his batteries. "Zip, please stop." Zip looked at his mate, fearing he had made another mistake. "Come, you need rest." Zip went to his mate, at his mate's request, and Tracks held him. Zip felt like he didn't deserve it. "Sleep."

"Is that ok?"

"Yes, it is." Zip snuggled close and finally rested while Tracks relaxed. Zip had been going overboard with what he had been doing and Tracks wanted him to rest. Zip tried to shortchange himself with the rest even as Tracks watched. "Rest" Tracks said. Seeing he had no alternative, Zip finally crashed and Tracks let him. Tracks soon fell into recharge as well.

Elsewhere, more bots were soon sparked. Krypto was surprised at even all the bots that were becoming sparked at the moon base, including many of his grown sparklings and their mates as well as Krypto's mate and several others. Krypto had advised the leader of the base it would be best to expand due to the sheer volume of sparklings coming. The mech agreed and saw to it. The base was rapidly expanding, especially when the leader of the base realized both he and his mate were sparked. He needed to get all able bodied bots to get on the expansion. All were working hard and the base soon became 10 times bigger than it started.

Now the medics were all on watch. At every base, medics were on high alert as they knew there would be a huge population boom and soon. It would start as a trickle, but in a few months, a proverbial "dam" would break. They tried to rest when they could as half of them were sparked too, but once the "sparkling sparking" started, it would be non-stop chaos. Time went slow and fast and soon the first bots were sparking.

It started with Mirage and Pincer. Optimus commed the medical emergency, but he knew how to spark sparklings, it was hard not to learn at some point though minicons were a slightly different matter. Pincer started pushing first. Optimus was helping as best he could. "Pincer, honey, push." Pincer did so and Optimus encouraged him as the first little one started emerging. Pincer pushed harder and Optimus encouraged him. It was still hard work but soon the little mech was out. Optimus was proud. "Well done pincer, one more and you're done."

Mirage was getting close to starting as pincer was finishing. The second sparkling was a little femme and Optimus handed them to pincer and moved to Mirage. "I'm here love." Mirage was cursing and swearing, not because of pain, but because he wanted this over with so that his chamber could finally be removed. "Mirage, love, relax" Optimus said wondering what was keeping the medic.

Fader, who was carrying and very big, soon made his way to his parents' place to help his mom. Optimus helped Fader not realizing it was his son who was coming. "Thank you, son."

"Welcome, dad." Fader soon made his way over to his mother. "Alright, mom, calm down" Fader said gently checking his mother's progress. Mirage calmed a little. "Ok, mom, push." Mirage nodded and began to push. The first minicon came out with a push and a half. It looked strange as it was all black with silver optics, but though it looked like a mech, it was a little femme. "It's a femme." Mirage managed to nod before two mechs came shooting out at once. Fader just managed to catch them. The pair were twins that didn't share any data with Mirage or any of his mate's and they were bright orange with green flecks. Mirage took one look at them and knew where they had to go - to hoist. "Getting there, mom." Mirage nodded. "I see another one coming."

Mirage nodded as he tried to expel the sunshine yellow femme. Fader widened things a bit. And soon another femme came rolling out. "Another femme." Mirage was just glad he only had three left to go. Optimus rubbed his mate's helm. Mirage appreciated it.

"You're almost there." Mirage nodded.

"Alright, mom, I need you to push again." Mirage gave a mighty push and the last three, all mechs, came shooting out. Optimus helped catch them. Mirage was relieved that all this would soon be over. "That's all seven mom, now you want your chamber out right?" Mirage nodded. "Ok, mom, just relax, and I'll remove it." Mirage nodded and braced himself. Fader was gentle as he removed the well-used and worn chamber. Mirage was relieved once it was gone. "Okay, mom, it's done" Fader said. Mirage was happy and it showed which caused Fader to smile.

"Thank you, son" Mirage said.

"You're welcome, mom." But just as Fader was finishing, he found himself ready to spark. Fader groaned. "Slag it...I'm not making it anywhere..." Optimus stepped up to the plate, surprising his son.

"I've got you son, it's not the first time I've done this" Optimus said easing Fader down. Fader was in a bit of shock but let his father help him. "Push when you need to, son." Fader nodded and did so while Optimus encouraged his son.

Soon the first one emerged. "Little mech, son." Fader nodded even as he felt the urge to push again. "Push son." Still feeling a bit awkward, Fader pushed. Optimus soothed his son and encouraged him to push again. Fader soon was pushing out another little sparkling. Soon it was out. "Little femme, how many are you carrying son?"

"Well, it was only supposed to be twins but..." fader said as he felt another urge to push.

Optimus nodded in understanding. "Push son." Fader pushed and pushed, but there was a problem - this one was too big and Optimus had no medical expertise to help with that. "Son, tell me what to do." Mirage looked over and used an old trick he had learned long ago, and with grease and effort, the last sparkling finally came out with much effort and a lot of fussing. Optimus laughed softly. "Little mech."

"Little is an understatement" Pincer said looking at the last sparkling.

"Well he's got big coding" Optimus laughed as he wasn't the only tall one in the family. Mirage nodded. "Do you want to rest here, son? Or want me to carry you home?"

"You need to call my mates so they can carry the little ones while you help me home, as neither EMT nor Percy is big enough to help me." Optimus nodded and commed them.

Both soon came, and were a bit shocked by what they saw until Optimus explained what had happened. Both nodded and went to the sparklings to carry them while Optimus, seeing that his mates were fine for the time being, helped Fader make it home. He got Fader settled down. "You did well, son."

"Thanks dad. Now you go take care of your little ones, and make sure the ones that go elsewhere get there" Fader said. EMT and Percy had no idea what Fader meant, but Optimus did. Optimus nodded and headed for home.

Mirage had already prepared the five that were to be raised by others. Mirage knew he was only to keep the oldest and one other one. The rest already had specified homes. "Want to start comming bots?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, love" Mirage stated, the five ready to go. Optimus started coming the bots who had been specified by Primus. Each bot or pair came to get the minicon that they had been foretold would be theirs. Soon, just the two that Mirage and his mates were to raise remained. Optimus fussed over his mates and the new sparklings.


	73. Chapter 73

After Optimus chilled a bit, Mirage commed a medic to remove Optimus' chamber as well. Pincer understood, as both bots were so much older than he was and he was fine with the fact that if the three of them wanted more, he would carry. Optimus nodded about getting his chamber removed. Mirage was also curious about Pincer's sudden ability to spark the regular way. Mirage got both examined - one getting a chamber removed and the other having been healed by Primus himself. Optimus smiled as he thought that was a good thing. Pincer was relieved as well.

Elsewhere, the next set of bots were starting to spark. The pair rushed to the med bay and the medics got ready and helped with each bot. Soon, the population was exploding, left and right. Every medic was pulling triple shifts just about to keep up with all the bots sparking. It didn't help that some of the medics themselves were sparked as well. When the sparked medics started sparking anyone that knew what they were doing and weren't sparked or had just sparked were drafted. It was mass chaos. The medics and the drafted bots were down when all the bots on their bases were finished sparking.

Many were surprised at one thing - for having so many sparklings, the bases were relatively quiet. They were grateful yet confused. It was a blessing from Primus, since he had caused this boom; he figured that the bots could use a little hand and have the sparklings behave. Eventually every sparked bot sparked. And the only one that really caused anyone any trouble was a very young mech sparked to the returned Megatron and his mates. Primus knew this would be the one to start the war again, but not for millennia, as the sparkling would grow much slower than a normal sparkling. They would do their best, though, to raise him right.

Hook was just glad that Megatron had been sent back as Hook had missed him terribly despite everything. And while Megatron wasn't anywhere near as powerful as he had been, he was happy to be with Hook, who had saved him from the pit. Hook tried to clean up a bit while sparklings slept. Their third mate tried to do his best to help out as well. Hook smiled a little. The bot was trying so hard to please Hook and Megatron. "Easy darling" hook said. "You don't have to impress us." The bot just looked to the floor, optics cast downward. 'Come here, baby." The bot came, and even though his programs had been mostly reset, he still had to obey when called. 'We want you happy."

"But what is true happiness?' the bot asked.

"Whatever or whoever makes you happiest." The bot looked at Hook. "What do you wish?'

"Freedom from all this programming. I want to be free bots like you are."

Hook nodded. "I'll see to it"

"Thank you. I still want to be your mates, I still want to be in this family, but I don't want to be forced to obey everything you or Megatron commands." Hook nodded. "Maybe then, I will feel happiest." Hook made some comms. One of Soundwave's sons finally agreed to help. Hook invited him over.

Sinewave soon came and assessed the bot. "Can you help him?" Sine nodded. "Thank you." Sine set up a few small pieces of equipment in a private room, brought the bot in, and then proceeded to free the bot of the restrictive programming with one tiny exception - the exception that if any bot at all felt threatened they could stop this bot by yelling his name and saying stop. HIs processor would know, though, when it was real and when it was fake. "Thank you' Hook said.

"You're welcome" Sine said.

"How do you feel" hook asked.

"Much better" the bot responded. They had been told about the one last little thing that had been left, but it would have to be such a remote stretch to use it that neither minded.

"Good."

Megatron soon came out and was told about what had happened. He was pleased as well. "Excellent" Megatron said. The bot smiled.

"Your life is yours."

"And I want to share it with all of you." They nodded. Loader went to hug his mates and they returned the hug. It felt good to be free, even though he remembered why he had been set up as a "slave" in the first place and swore to do better. Hook knew Loader had been given to him as a gift. "I know my history, hook" Loader stated, as Sine had restored it. "I caused many problems, and I don't want to go back to that. I choose to remain with you and our family." Hook nodded. Megatron nodded as well. Hook wasn't sure where to go from here. "Maybe I should tell you about the history I remember so that you get to know me better" Loader stated, knowing that wasn't his original name but he couldn't remember the other one. They nodded.

He linked up to them and saw what had led to his punishment and down fall. Megatron could see how this bot had been so much like him, with a few exceptions. Hook could now understand why Loader was punished and why Hook had been chosen for the bot. Hook still remembered the day he had been given him. Megatron wanted to know more and so asked hook for more details. "I had been alone for a time, you were long gone and my second mate was gone, the kids were grown and I had retired. I was asked if I wanted a companion"

"I see" Megatron stated.

"I finally agreed."

"Apparently Keeper, unlike his father, has a much more difficult time off lining bots. He would rather reprogram them" Loader said. Megatron nodded, his thinking was the same as Optimus'.

"But you have to understand, Loader" Hook said, "That Keeper was much younger when he began fighting the war and he watched the destruction from younger optics. He saw his dad slaughtered in front of his own optics, and even with Optimus coming back, it still hasn't erased the chilling memory from our Prime's mind." Loader and Megatron nodded. "But he will learn" Hook said, who then sat down for a few minutes.

Loader, though, had to be grateful. "I am grateful that the Prime chose to spare my life."

"I'd imagine so" Megatron said.

"I wouldn't have a family to love and who loved me if he had slaughtered me." They nodded.

Meanwhile, Kryptonight was checking bots over at the expanded moon base. He made sure that everyone had sparked. Everyone had, but they were grateful that Krypto made the rounds, as some bots were sick and some had minor injuries that needed repair. Krypto saw to each one. By the time he got home, he was exhausted. His mate took care of him, but Hurricane was also busy with little ones. Thankfully, some of the older sparklings stepped in to help. Krypto smiled tiredly. The two that seemed to be helping out the most were the two that had almost been lost when they were sparklings. They were getting stronger, and while not as strong as a normal bot their age, they never let that stop them. "Thank you babies." The two smiled, happy to have helped out. Krypto smiled too. He knew that it would be a while longer before he could teach them to fly. "Good boys." They were glad to have helped.

Meanwhile, one of Prowl and Jazz's older sparklings who didn't know they had returned came to visit the earth base. Prowl, jazz and Onyx were out walking. The bot that Jazz had had long ago and had inherited his same condition was coming in and crashed right in front of the trio. Onyx didn't know this bot, but Jazz and Prowl recognized their "little one" instantly. "Mama's got you baby' jazz said going to him quickly. Blueflair just groaned, as he was in pain from his harsh landing. He wouldn't have landed like he did if his visor had not been broken. Jazz took off his functioning visor that he didn't need but wore because he had for so long and switched it with his son's visor.

The bot was now at least not completely blind, but he was still in bad shape from landing so hard. 'We've got you, Blue."

"Who...who are you?" Blue said, feeling a strange warmth and familiarity but thinking it shouldn't have been possible.

"Its mommy and daddy, baby"

"It...It can't be...you're dead..."

"We got to come back baby."

Blue was in too much pain to think of much else. "Just please, take me to a medic." They got him to the med bay.

Ratchet was in the med bay and caught off guard, as he knew Blueflair belonged on an entire other planet. "Ratchet, help him." Ratchet nodded and repaired the bot, including the bot's own visor. Jazz stayed with his son. Prowl stayed as well while Onyx had to go back, as they had little ones to take care of. Jazz sang softly. Blueflair immediately recognized the tune. Jazz rubbed his son's helm.

"Mommy?" Blue said as he cried.

"I'm here." Blue did the best he could to curl into his mother. He was bigger than him but that didn't matter. Jazz moved and held him. Ratchet let Jazz stay. "I love my baby." Ratchet smiled, and also let Jazz and Prowl know about the state of the rest of their previous sparklings. They smiled. It was good to hear that their sparklings were doing well. Jazz kissed his son's helm. Blueflair smiled. "Rest, baby." Blue finally fell into recharge and jazz smiled.

Prowl soon left to go help Onyx and kissed him when Prowl got home. Onyx welcomed the help, after giving Prowl a return kiss. They worked together. And between the two of them, they got the little ones taken care of and then they snuggled. It felt good to snuggle as they rested a bit. They hoped Jazz would join them soon.

Jazz, though, wanted to sit with their son a bit longer. Onyx and Prowl were ok with that. Jazz chatted with Ratchet, who reassured jazz that blue would be alright. "I've missed them so much."

"But you have to remember that most still think you are gone."

"I know." Ratchet rubbed jazz's shoulder a bit. Jazz leaned into the comforting touch. Ratchet smiled a bit before reminding jazz that they were both already bonded. "I know, but we had fun didn't we?" Ratchet nodded but he knew prowl was still very wary at times. "You always knew what would get me screaming."

"Jazz, I suggest you go home before you try to do something we'll both regret."

"Okay Ratchet" jazz said getting up. Ratchet smiled and Jazz hugged him. Ratchet allowed Jazz to hug him. Jazz let go after a moment and left. Yes, Ratchet still had feelings for the bot, but he also knew that they were both happily mated and he didn't want to encourage Jazz to hurt the two he was bonded to, nor did ratchet want to hurt his own mates. In his own way, Jazz still loved Ratchet, too, but Jazz was also very happy with his two mates.

Jazz soon joined his mates. They warmly greeted him upon his return. "Everyone settled?"

"Yes, they are" Onyx said. Jazz nodded and kissed his mates. Prowl and Onyx kissed back as Jazz snuggled with them.

Meanwhile, having been riled up a bit, ratchet went home, leaving reactor to watch Blue. Bee looked up, hearing the door. Ratchet came in, just needing his mates and they went to him. They both knew about his past fling with Jazz from years ago. And they knew with Jazz back, it made things very hard for Ratchet. "Come on, baby." Ratchet came and they pleasured him. Ratchet began to feel better and his mates smiled.

"Thank you loves" ratchet said as he succumbed to their advances. They just smiled. Dive and Bee did everything they could to try and help ratchet "forget" about jazz, and it was working. Ratchet moaned. This felt so good and they made sure he felt nothing but pleasure. Ratchet was so glad they were his mates. They soon brought him to overload. Ratchet was awash in pleasure, which made Bee and Dive smile. "Thank you, loves"

"You're welcome, Ratchet."

"I'm glad Primus chose you two for me"

"So are we." Ratchet smiled before falling into recharge. Bee and Dive smiled. They soon joined him in recharge. Elsewhere, events were starting slowly to get into position.

Years passed and many were living peacefully, among them Optimus and Mirage. But many like Optimus and Mirage were getting old and had to rely on sparklings and grand sparklings to help take care of them. The sparklings and grandsparklings didn't mind. Pincer was sad to see his proud strong mates be so frail. They would kiss him and tell him this was age and it would be okay. And as pincer watched his mates decline, he had a friend who stayed by his side. Mirage and Optimus didn't say it, but they seemed to know this mech was destined to be their "replacement" when they left and so they welcomed his presence warmly. Ratchet and dive didn't age the same way as they would be offlined by an assassin years after Mirage and Optimus eventually pass, which would leave bee critically wounded and on the verge of death but that was still a ways off.

Keeper became every bit the prime his father had been and then some. That made Optimus happy, but he would have one last thing to give to his son before his end came. It would be the key to vector sigma and keeper would yell at his father and never forgive himself or not if keeper remembered Sideswipes words. The ancient warning rattled around somewhere in that processor of keeper. Optimus knew Mirage would tell him when their time was at an end though that wouldn't be for just a little bit longer.

Elsewhere, Sunny was with his mates. Chance had aged more gracefully than anyone gave him credit. Sunny smiled not yet getting the bad feeling that would warn him about losing rave and sides. Rave was ancient and falling apart and Sunny fussed over him. Rave tried not to squeak in pain as they helped him. Sunny wished he could do more to help rave. "Don't fret, love" rave said, "you all are doing your best. This is what an ancient seeker looks like if they lived much of their life on the edge as I have."

"I hate that you're hurting" sunny said. "I wish I could do more to help you."

"It's ok...everything will be all right." Sunny kissed Rave softly. "Remember, we won't live forever."

"I know...I'm just not ready to lose you."

Rave smiled. "I know."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Can you...snuggle with me...for a while?"

"Always" Sunny said and snuggled close. Rave was getting very close to the end. Sunny kissed rave softly and held him close.

"Could you...call in ...Chance...and Sides" rave asked. Sunny nodded and called for them. Rave knew he couldn't last much longer, while his twin Darkwing was still alive, his triplet brother TC had already crossed over. Sides and Chance soon came. 'I...I don't have much longer, loves...I wanted...to...to say...my goodbyes...please come close." They surrounded him and kissed him softly. He kissed each of them and told each one how much they had meant to him and how he would always love them.

Sunny nuzzled rave. "I owe you so much."

"We all do" sides said, not knowing he would soon be called home as well. They gave rave a final kiss. Sunny's gut would warn him down the road and he would try and stop his brother. Chance said his last good bye and thank you, and with the love in the room, Rave finally left, in peace.

As peaceful as his passing was, it didn't stop Sunny from sobbing. Chance merely held Sunny as Sides rubbed Sunny's back, as Rave had meant so much to Sunny, who felt like he was missing a part of himself. Chance and Sides just held Sunny, knowing nothing they could say would help. Eventually, sunny cried himself to sleep. Sides and Chance both stayed close, fearing Sunny might do something stupid. Sunny was out for some time, but either Chance or Sides or both were by his side at all times.

Sunny eventually woke feeling hollow. "He is still with you, in spark my love" Chance stated, trying to comfort Sunny, who clung to Chance. While Sunny had always been close to both Chance and rave, over the later years, he had grown closer to chance while Sides was much closer to Rave. Sides kissed his brother's helm.

"He was always so good to me, to all of us" Sunny said.

"That he was."

"But think about it, Sunny" Sides said, "he is no longer in pain. He is in a much better place." Sunny nodded. Chance started talking about when he first met the three and soon they began talking about the good times they remembered having with rave, pretty sure that was how Rave would want them to celebrate his life. They also let family know. Many of the sparklings were sad but knew it was time, as did most of the family. Darkwing took it hardest, as now, he was the only one left of his brothers and their parents. They invited him to stay with them for a bit.

He brought his mate, Jack. They had both been youthened once, but still looked fairly ancient. Sunny and sides knew they had gotten lucky. The five talked and Darkwing told them stories that all, except for Jack, had never really heard before. They were amazed. Jack smiled, as this was exactly what his mate had needed. He rubbed his mate's back. Darkwing smiled. And these stories helped Sunny and sides as well as Chance. The ache would be there always though.

Meanwhile, Onyx, Prowl, and Jazz had returned to their prime, and were experts in their fields. Keeper welcomed them back. He had no idea they would be instrumental when the time came. They headed home and settled in.

Elsewhere, Megatron and his mates were gone. Hook had caught a nasty virus one that was new and his body couldn't adapt. Megatron caught the same virus and succumbed to its deadly effects. Loader took his own life after losing both Megatron and Hook. Their son though was starting to do minor acts of evil discreetly.

Yet elsewhere, Mirage told Optimus one evening it was nearly time. Optimus nodded and got the key to vector sigma and went to his son, unaware his son was in a bad mood. Keeper was approached by his father, who wanted to give him something. Keeper asked what it was, Optimus explained. Keeper was about to yell when the ancient warning came back to haunt him. Instead, he gently helped his father to a reclining chair, took the key, put it in a safe place and asked for any tid bits of information that Optimus had for him. Optimus gave him a little, but then asked for help back. Keeper knew what that meant, it was time. Keeper commed all his siblings to let them know that this was taking place so that the ones nearby could come and the ones who were faraway would know. And once Mirage and Optimus were back together they said their goodbyes, kissed Pincer and each other one last time and then released their sparks to Primus. With their death the ones meant to pass on clocks began counting.

It started slow, a bot here or there or an old couple. Because it was here and there and not all at once not many paid attention unless it was a friend or family member, but then came the worst day yet, as The evil spawn of the late Megatron and his mates slaughtered two bots that were no threat to anyone - Ratchet and Skydive. Bumblebee was left barely alive and was hooked up to various monitors and the like in the med bay. The medic there tried to do his best but needed help.

A young bot, a minibot like Bee used to be, soon came in, he was a young medic, but a medic none the less, and he hadn't told anyone, but he had always had a thing for Bumblebee, even if Bee was way older than him. Though bee would have preferred an older medic to come he would take what he could get. "All the older medics are busy" the small one stated, and he got right in and surprised the medic who was already there. Reactor smiled, as he saw much of himself in this young medic.

Reactor smiled and got him up to date. "What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Axegrinder" the small bot stated.

"Well Axegrinder, it's our job to keep Bumblebee alive"

"Well, first you have to stabilize his spark or you will lose him for sure" Axe stated. And he went to work, intricately knowing how to work with a minibot spark even if it were in a rebuilt body.

"That part will not be easy as both his mates were assassinated in their sleep."

"I can't replace his sparkmates, but I can only hope that my spark connecting to his, minibot to minibot can help save him. It isn't a bond per se, but a way minibots could help each other" Axe said, before releasing his spark and connecting it with Bee's. Bee's whole body jerked when the sparks met, but it was the only thing that saved Bee from offlining, as Axe's spark reminded Bee of all his and his mates' little ones he still needed to be there for. He wasn't out of the woods yet, but he was stable, which would make it slightly easier for the medics to deal with. Reactor watched the young medic.

Axe was just as highly trained as Reactor had been when Reactor saved Ratchet's life all those years ago. Reactor had to smile. He may have lost his love and mate, but he knew that his mate would want him to live on for their babies. "Do you want to take first watch?" Axe nodded as he had nothing better to do. Reactor nodded and left.

Reactor was saddened that his mate was gone, but he knew it was coming for a long time, and he knew that Jawbone was in a better place. Still, it stung to be left behind. He sighed as he thought of all the bots they had lost recently. It was all adding up to something. Reactor had a bad feeling darkness loomed ahead of them. And he was right, as he could sense the storm on the horizon and let the Prime know. "Prime sir, I'm afraid that I have bad news."

"Yes, reactor?" Keeper asked sounding so much like his father.

"An assassin has struck...Ratchet and Skydive are dead and bumblebee was left for dead."

Keeper cringed slightly, as he remembered just how much Ratchet and Dive meant to Bee as well as all of them. He sighed and realized things were getting worse. "Thank you for that chilling report, Reactor. Is there anything else I need to know?" Reactor informed the Prime of more bots who had offlined. Keeper acknowledged each, knowing exactly what this meant.

"A storm is brewing, Prime."

"I know, reactor, I know, as all the bots who have been promised peace are leaving us. We are headed to war again, I can feel it" Keeper said. He was happy with himself that he hadn't yelled at his father, but instead was able to say goodbye and that he loved both his father and his mother.

"I will prepare the medics for war, we will be ready"

"And please alert the other bases on earth, I will let the bases here on Cybertron and other planets to prepare" Keeper said.

"Yes, Prime." Keeper signed off. He didn't want to go through another war, even with what his father had taught him. Sadly, it didn't matter; he was once again headed for war. Soon, bots were once again forced to choose sides. Most, though not all, sided with Peacekeeper. The few that were sick of Keeper's reign joined Megatron's spawn.

Keeper began to train his bots. Bots who has fought in the last war and were still around helped out as best they could. It was good, too, and Ironhide oversaw most of it. Chance helped out as well, which made Ironhide glad. Chance helped as did buster. Ironhide shared his knowledge with them. Keeper was glad to have the older bots.

While they prepared, so did Megatron's spawn who would become more sadistic them his father. For as while Megatron showed some restraint, his spawn didn't know the meaning of the word. The outlying bases had to retreat to the main bases after a time. And even on other planets, lines were being drawn, and while the main base was on Cybertron, earth and other planets were drawing their own main bases to stay ready if the Prime ever ordered an attack or needed help in anyway. The medics were soon getting overworked and many were drafted into being assistant medics.

Bots were being trained either as fighters, scouts, raiders, or medics. There weren't too many other selections except for those blessed with very special skills. And something that had paid off in the long run was that of those that went through the program started by Chance and Buster, 95 percent stayed with Keeper, though the ones who didn't stay with keeper were an asset to Megatron's son. Keeper knew this was going to be deadly, and unlike his father's second ending, Keeper seemed to sense his own demise might come during this second war or shortly afterwards, if it ended.

One day Sideswipe was going to be sent on a mission and sunny had a terrible feeling and begged his brother not to go. "Sides please, please don't go."

"I have no choice" Sides said.

"You can't go...please..." Sunny begged.

"Sunny, I love you...I would love not to go and stay with you and Chance, but I can't" Sides said as he left after making sure to give Chance and sunny and big hug and good-bye kiss. Sunny sobbed as his feeling was going to come true. Sides didn't have a choice. He knew this was his destiny, and nothing would change it. Sunny even tried pleading to keeper to not send sides.

"I have no choice, Sunstreaker, he is the best bot for this job. He needs to teach his younger counterparts. I don't like sending my mates to war either, but even Saber and Kit are sent into battle" Keeper explained.

"He's going to die!" Sunny cried.

"Sunstreaker, this is war" Peacekeeper stated, his voice sounding exactly like his father's when Optimus asserted himself.

"Don't talk to me about war! I fought in the last one...you may be a twin...but not the same as me and sides"

"Don't forget, I fought in the last war as well, as a youngling..." Keeper said. He was getting tired of this. "One more outburst and I will send you to the brig for a few days."

"Slag you" sunny said. Keeper had a guard throw Sunny in the brig for disobedience to the Prime though it wasn't for long, as Keeper didn't want Sunstreaker to turn rogue. Unfortunately, while sunny was in the brig, sides was killed and Sunny's cry of pain and anguish was heard through half the base as sunny lost another part of his mate bond, but the worst was the loss if the twin bond. His other half was gone. Keeper had had no choice, and his mate kit had been severely injured in the same explosion that killed sides. Chance ran to sunny getting him out of the brig. Keeper let Sunny out the second he learned Sides had been killed. Chance began fighting tooth and nail to keep sunny alive. Keeper helped, as he understood that being a twin and losing your twin could be devastating even though Flasher was still online.

"He begged you" chance said in a low voice.

"Primus makes decisions that I can't refute" Keeper stated, as he knew that there was nothing he could have done to stop this.

"LEAVE, Prime." Peacekeeper did leave. He had had no choice about this. Chance stayed with Sunny.

Keeper had his own mate to tend to - a mate whose processor was heavily damaged. Saber was glued to Kit's side. Keeper was as well, helping his mate who recognized them but was not the mate he had been. Saber rubbed Kit's helm. Kit was basically like a sparkling who always needed help and someone to take care of him. 'I can't leave him." Keeper sighed. He had learned of several bots that were in this same condition and he ordered a place to be built to keep them safe. He would visit, but neither he nor Saber nor any of the other bots would be able to stay around these bots all the time. Keeper would find some medic helper bots to watch over these precious bots. He wouldn't stand this, but there was little else he could do. Saber kissed kit softly he should have made kit stay home. Kit had gone, despite Keeper and Saber's objections. 'Oh Kit."

Kit just smiled hearing his name. He was not the same except he loved his mates dearly. Saber wanted to cry. Keeper didn't know what to say. This was his mate too. Saber just rubbed his optics. Keeper tried to comfort saber even in his own grief, and Saber leaned against Keeper. If they ever needed each other, now was the biggest time. Saber didn't know what they were going to do. "We'll have to keep living and coming to see him. It's all we can do" keeper said. Saber nodded. Kit didn't know any better, but sensing something, he gave them both a big hug. Saber wrapped his arms around Kit. Keeper did the same. Saber wished Kit had listened to them, but it was too late now.

Saber kissed kit's helm again. Kit smiled but something flashed in his optics but it was soon gone. "We love you, Kit."

Kit smiled. "Love" kit said hugging the two. Saber wished there was more he could do for kit.

"There isn't much more we can do Saber" Keeper said, saddened. "We will just have to visit him and with him as often as we can and as consistent as we can and encourage our babies to do so as well."

"The raid should have never had happened Keeper" Saber said.

"I wasn't the one who planned it, Prowl and Jazz were and they said this was the best time to strike. I trusted their experience, but I guess it shouldn't matter..." Keeper said, feeling slightly betrayed. The only thing was jazz and prowl had said it was the best time but they were still planning the attack. Keeper knew the final decision was his, but this was a far greater cost than he had anticipated for such a "routine" mission.

Jazz and prowl soon heard and were horrified. They made their way down to the area Keeper had created for his and others whose mates needed 24/7 care and the mates weren't able to do that. They couldn't believe it. Keeper just looked at them and then looked away, as if this was all his fault. "What happened...?" Keeper explained, trying not to choke on his words and his emotions. "Prime...why didn't you wait?" That was not what he wanted to hear. "We almost had the plan ready." Keeper kept his rage in check. Jazz and prowl looked at each other.

"You told me we had the highest probability of success if I did this now" Keeper said.

"After we formulated the plan of attack" prowl said as he had told keeper that. Keeper was now pissed, but mostly at himself as his rush had cost too many bots with injuries and deaths. Prowl stood ready to defend him and jazz. Keeper left, he wasn't going to yell at Prowl and Jazz as it wasn't their fault - he was the prime and it was his decision. Prowl relaxed a bit and they went to find Onyx.

Onyx was sad that his son was gone - as he had loved Mirage. They held Onyx close when they found him. He had repaired his relationship with his son, but now Mirage was gone. "He knows you loved him."

"But I wish I had done a better job the first time around"

"We know, love." Onyx and his mates hugged each other. He knew Mirage would want him to carry on. "Come, love, let's go home." Onyx nodded and went with his mates and they snuggled once they got home. They knew they needed to stick together. Prowl wouldn't let Onyx into battle and Onyx was fine with that. Onyx wasn't strong enough to be a battle bot. They wanted him safe because they loved him. Onyx's job was to oversee sparklings and Onyx liked doing that as well as the sparklings liked him.

His mates slowly made love to him. Onyx enjoyed it. Jazz and prowl knew they were lucky. So far, they and their family were safe. They would try and keep it that way.

Meanwhile, crankcase was saddened at the loss of his brother. He missed Optimus and even missed Maximus as they had mostly repaired their relationship. Poor crankcase was the only one of the three left. Crankcase rubbed his face as he sat on his berth. Both his mates were there, but both were scarred up. He checked on them making sure they were comfortable. They required his help to do several things but he helped them to be as independent as possible. He kissed their helms softly. They smiled softly as they woke. "That's my darlings."

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"In pain" one answered.

"Need help up" the other said. Crankcase nodded and helped them. They soon were up.

"Better?" They nodded. "Do you need anything?" Sling asked for one thing while bolt shook his head for the time being. Crankcase got what sling wanted. They soon made their way to where they needed to be. Crankcase didn't mind taking care of his mates. Dash often would stop by to see if he could help as well. Dart and his mate were still online, but too old to fight. Crankcase always let him. Dash did have to be careful due to his back strut wasn't as strong as it used to be. "I do appreciate you helping out Dash."

"Happy to help, gramps." Crankcase "rolled his optics" at that one. "What else do you expect me to call you?"

"Not Gramps, youngling."

"What do you want to be called, as you are my great grandpa?"

"Paw would be just fine." Dash nodded. "How are you holding up?"

"Doing ok" Dash said, even though his back was bothering him.

"Sit and rest."

"It is almost as if you should call me gramps" Dash jested as he sat. Crankcase smiled. Dash still had such a sweet spark. He would have to go home to his mate soon, but for now he could help here. Sky was still healthy. Crankcase sat and talked.

It was about an hour later when Sky came to get his mate. "Hi love, you ready?"

Dash smiled. "I am, love." Sky smiled and helped dash up. Dash knew Sky still felt guilty about the back strut, but Dash did his best to make sure that Sky knew that Dash loved him and there was nothing sky could have done about it.

"I'll draw you a nice hot oil bath." Dash smiled and Sky got him home. They still had a few advanced younglings living at home, and they helped their mom when Dash came home. His repair skills were still almost unmatchable, but with his back, he wasn't able to take as long of time on things, and so while he was very good, he wasn't as fast as he used to be with repairs on things. Thankfully, a couple of his sons had inherited his ability and helped out. They helped mom and dad when they got home. Dash and Sky appreciated it.

"How are you feeling, dad?"

"A little sore, but I've felt worse" dash said.

"The bath is ready." Dash nodded and they helped him in. Dash smiled in relief.

"Enjoy, dad."

"Thank you, my sparklings." They smiled and left. Spirit and jackhammer were good sparklings. Dash was glad they both helped. Sprit was their youngest femme while jackhammer was a son who wasn't quite ready to leave home. With things the way they were dash and sky didn't mind and neither did their two "sparklings." Dash soaked for a time but soon his time was up. He was helped out and dried. He felt bad having to rely on others so much. They didn't mind as they loved him.

He still tried to be as independent as possible, though deep down he was grateful for the help. They let him do things within reason and he was grateful for it. Jackhammer was even one of his sons that he had been training with the fix it skills. Jackhammer happily learned and his skills were most like his father's skills. And he made sure to spend time with each and every one of them. They enjoyed it. Sky and Dash enjoyed it as well. They would keep their children safe for as long as they could. Thanks to Dash, though, many were strong. Sky, though, still worried about their babies. Dash worried too.

Elsewhere, weaker bots fled trying not to get killed. They sought the strength of the Prime's base and other bases that were strong against the evil spawn of Megatron. They begged for sanctuary. Prime granted sanctuary to those most in need. They kept out of everyone's way asking for things when they needed to. Keeper or the leader of the base met with each new bot, making sure they were ok and seeing if they wanted to participate or just wanted sanctuary. "Sir we are too weak physically to be much help at all" one said. "We were desk workers."

"We can always use bots that work at the desk. There is a place for everyone if they want it" Keeper said, telling them they didn't have to be the fighting warriors, but they could help in other ways if they so chose. They all nodded slowly. "But don't feel forced, you have sanctuary and will not be forced to do things against your will" Keeper or other leaders would say. For that, they were grateful. Rejector was just plain evil, and now that the bots were safe, they settled in.

Keeper made sure that the bots who were leaders of bases on his side of the emerging war were not forcing the sanctuary bots to do anything. They all agreed. The bots that came in for sanctuary were grateful. Some did help out while others chose to sit out for now. Keeper was glad for the ones who helped. Some of the weak bots wanted to do more than just desk work now that they were given the option. They rested and tried to figure out how they could help. Keeper was notified of all the sanctuary bots who wanted to be trained to fight or scout and he requested them be sent to the Base of the Prime so that they could go into the program and be trained. The new recruits reported in.

Keeper greeted and then sent them to Buster, who also greeted them. He and hide had taken over for Chance who was getting fairly old, though still came by. Plus chance didn't dare leave sunny alone. Buster and Ironhide were able to get the bots into the program without too much trouble, especially with Icepick's help. Unlike other recruits, these ones were willingly entering the program. And Icepick knew that, and he helped guide them through and made sure that others who had been forced for disciplinary reasons left these bots alone. The ones struggled as many had never done anything like this before, but Icepick was encouraging to them. He pushed them but also made sure they felt supported. A few were ready to give up. Icepick took them aside to work with them especially.

"I can't do this" one of them said.

"Talk to me, tell me how I can help you" Icepick said.

"I'm not strong, I've never been. I have defects"

"What are these "defects" that you have, as there are ways to overcome them? Maybe we can get you into a different part of the program if we can find your strengths. Maybe you would make a better scout than a fighter" Icepick suggested, not letting a bot give up just because of a "disability" as he didn't want those bots to feel inferior to others. The bot told of his defects, including occasionally failing optics.

"I know just the bot for you to talk to" Icepick said and commed Jazz.

Jazz came down. "Yes ice?" Ice introduced jazz to the bot and told about what the bot had told him about his glitches and failing optics. Icepick knew that Jazz knew what that was like and hoped Jazz could inspire the young bot. Jazz sat him down and talked. The young bot started to feel better as he was talking to someone who understood where he came from, though that didn't mean he was ready to continue. "No one will force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Thank you" said the young bot. "I just don't feel like I can do it because I have so many defects. I want to help, but I don't think I can keep doing this."

"Well, how are you with paperwork?"

"Not very good since I have trouble seeing" the young bot said.

"Let's try something" jazz said and gave his visor to the bot. "Try it." The young bot was amazed, as he could finally see. He still had a good optic wiring, it was just that his optics were truly failing, but this visor seemed to help make that seem to disappear. Jazz smiled. "Come I know who we need to see." The young bot went with jazz, after being allowed to go by Icepick. Jazz knew Icepick wasn't going to say no. Jazz took the bot to dash.

Dash wasn't in the best of shape, but he was still the best mechanic. He greeted them with a smile. "Hi dash, can you make a visor to this one's specs, my visor works for him."

"Be glad too." Jazz smiled. The young bot was amazed.

"Dash is the best."

"I'm not as fast as I used to be, but I am still thorough."

"Take your time."

"I will get working on it here" dash said with a smile. Jazz smiled and they waited. It took a couple hours before Dash had a pair he was willing to try on the young bot. "Try these." The young bot did so. "How's that?"

"WOW." Dash and Jazz smiled. The young bot could truly see for the first time in his life.

"Any adjustments need to be made?" The bot was too speechless to say at first. Jazz smiled knowing that feeling. The young bot, named Nightshade, was fascinated by everything and a little hesitant to say that there was anything wrong, though he could sense a small thing here or there.

"It's alright to speak up" Jazz assured. "Trust me it's better the issues if any get fixed now." Nightshade spoke up about the issues he had noticed.

Dash nodded and made adjustments. "How about now?" It took a few more tweaks before it was finally perfect. "There we go." Nightshade smiled as now he could see.

Jazz smiled. "Come on young one let's get you back to the program if that's where you want to go." Nightshade wasn't sure, but now that he could see, maybe it was worth a try. "It's up to you." Jazz looked at the young one. "You know something – you'd make a good scout."

"I would?" Nightshade asked.

"You would as I see much of me in you. Tell you what, would you care to follow me for a bit and see what I do and see if you want to go back into the program but for scouting instead of fighting?" Jazz asked. Nightshade wasn't sure but finally nodded. "Don't feel forced. You don't have to do this. You have a choice" Jazz said warmly. He didn't want Nightshade to jump into something because he felt obligated to. "Tell you what, you go home and give yourself some time to think. Come back to me tomorrow and let me know your decision. We will take it from there." Nightshade was relieved, as he was afraid he would be forced into one thing or the other. Nightshade nodded and went to his berth.

He was glad to have a break. He laid there trying to figure out what he wanted to do. He had stories of the scouts form days of old, and saboteurs of old, and he had always admired them and wanted to be like them. His favorite was Jazz. He had heard story after story, not realizing that he had indeed met the same bot just now. He thought it was a bot that was named after the greatest saboteur ever known. He could feel Primus leading him in this direction, but it was difficult to see how he could live up to such expectations, as no one ever thought he was capable of much due to his poor eyesight as well as other glitches. He fell asleep after a bit. Primus visited the young bot, as he wanted to help guide the young one to his destiny. He showed up in his dreams. Nightshade was confused and scared.

"Relax, my son, for it is I Primus and I have been watching you my precious son" Primus said, surrounding Nightshade with warmth.

"You have?"

"Yes, I have, and I have wonderful plans for you, but you need to trust me' Primus said, as he had placed the desire in Nightshade's spark to be a spy or a saboteur.

"I'm scared."

"I know you are, my son, that is why I brought several bots in to help you including Icepick, Dash, and Jazz" Primus said, not yet revealing this was the real Jazz that Nightshade had admired so much.

"I don't know if I can do it."

Primus seemed to smile. "I don't make junk, my son. You know all the obstacles jazz had to overcome to become the best saboteur of his age. You are just as strong as he is, son. Besides, you will be taught by a legend."

"I will?"

"Yes, my son, for you see, the Jazz you met today isn't a bot named after the infamous saboteur; it is the one and only saboteur. He has taken a special liking to you, as you truly are so much like him" Primus said, revealing something to Nightshade that few knew. "For you see that while Jazz did die; he also was resparked." Nightshade was amazed. "He would be more than willing to train you. Are you up for it?" Primus asked. Slowly, Nightshade nodded. "Never forget, my son, that you are fearfully and wonderfully made and I don't look at the outside like bots do, I look at the spark and I know you have the spark for this. I know because I created you for this" Primus said lovingly.

'At least one of us is sure."

"don't let the nay-sayers ruin you, push against them, show them what you can do" Primus encouraged.

"Yes, sir."

"Remember, I will always be with you." Nightshade nodded. And on that note, Primus left and Nightshade slept the rest of the night already having made his decision.

The next morning he went back to Jazz, who was waiting for him, unaware that nightshade knew the truth. "Will you tell me who you are" Nightshade asked.

"My name is Jazz" jazz replied not knowing the bot wanted to know more.

'Tell me more, please." Jazz knew then and told his story. "I want to be like you." Jazz smiled. "Will you teach me?"

"I will but only if that is what you are truly ready to pursue." Nightshade nodded. "Then I will instruct you but first you must go through basic training." Nightshade nodded again. "My young friend, a word of advice - focus on the goal and the steps to get there won't seem so pointless and hard" Jazz said as he dropped off Nightshade with Icepick and explained the change. Icepick nodded and informed Buster and Hide of the changes, making sure that Nightshade was placed in the program for scouts and saboteurs. They nodded and got Nightshade switched over.

Now that Nightrider was in the right program, it began to feel less futile and more a way to his goal. The instructors were helpful as well. Nightshade was excelling now. It felt so good as he passed test after test. Jazz kept track of him. Nightshade was really getting good at things and Jazz was pleased. The best news was that nightshade was happy and his confidence was building steadily. Nightshade excelled and did well and soon graduated from the "undergrad" part of the program in all honors. Now it was time for him to decide what he would do for the later part of the program. He, of course, chose to work closely with Jazz, who welcomed him and asked which did he want to focus on being – a saboteur or scout.

Nightshade said he wanted to be trained like Jazz, who began to train him like a saboteur. Nightshade picked things up quickly, though he still was struggling with small subtle things. Jazz focused on those areas. It took just a bit, but Nightshade soon mastered those subtle traits as well making Jazz smile.

Many of the bots who had made Nightshade's life miserable were now amazed at just how good he had become. Some tried to make friends with him, but he respectfully declined, as he saw no need to be around those who only wanted to be around him because he was one of the best saboteurs. He met some new bots and made friends with them. They were friendly and warm toward him, even with his defects and glitches and they welcomed him amongst them. Jazz was happy for his protégé and smiled. Nightshade was a good bot, and Jazz as well as his other new friends encouraged him.

Once again, Nightshade soon excelled and Jazz was happy for him. Nightshade was doing well and keeper was ready to give him his first assignment. Jazz frowned to himself when the order came in, but he knew that training didn't make a good saboteur - experience did. He went to Nightshade. "Shade"

"Yes sir?"

"The prime feels you're ready for your first assignment." Nightshade was amazed. "Are you ready for it?'

"Ready as I will ever be." Jazz nodded and gave him the assignment. Nightshade swallowed a bit, as he was nervous, but he knew that if he was receiving his first assignment, Keeper trusted him and believed in him.

"You can do this, if you need help you know what to do." Shade nodded. He knew it was time to prove himself. Jazz wished him the best. Shade went out for his first assignment. He almost got spotted three times, but he managed to remain hidden as he gathered the data he needed. Jazz paced just like he did when he would send bumblebee out.

Shade had several scratches in his paint job and a couple deep but non-fatal gashes but he soon came home with the data that he had been asked to obtain. Jazz took him to the med bay. Fader took a look at the bot, as he was one of few who had seen war wounds before and knew how to treat various wounds, especially ones like this. He could also tell much from the wounds - he knew this bot was either a high scout or a saboteur and this was one of his first missions if not the first. Jazz stood close by. Jazz had kind of felt like he had become Nightshade's father of sorts. If Jazz only knew just how much he meant to Shade, he would be surprised. "Is he going to be ok, Fader?"

"Yes, he will. These gashes, nasty as they are, are nonlethal. I will make my report to Prime and you and he will need at least six or seven weeks to heal, and so he can train but no missions until I say his is healthy enough" fader said. Jazz nodded. Jazz didn't want to admit it, but he was a little relieved.

Soon, Fader was done and jazz insisted on keeping an optic on him. Fader nodded, as he had learned when he was growing up, you just don't mess with jazz, who took Nightshade home after comming his mates. Prowl was a bit skeptical, as he had heard a rumor about the bot, but Onyx welcomed the bot with open arms. Nightshade and jazz didn't know about a rumor. It had been started by the bots that Shade had declined to be seen with. Jazz got him settled and asked prowl what was wrong. Prowl told about what he had heard, and though Prowl was innocent about the whole thing, the rumor pissed off Jazz and Onyx.

"I'll be back" Jazz said. Jazz's energon was boiling. Not only did these rude bots often make fun of Nightshade, but then when he declined their demands to be their friend, they became even bitterer. Jazz had all of them taken to his office. They had no idea why Jazz wanted to see them. Jazz was not happy and it was obvious. "Put a stop to the rumor or else." Then they knew what was up and they got very defensive. "Shut it!' Jazz yelled. They went silent. "I will not put up with this" Jazz said. More deafening silence was all Jazz heard. "Tell me why should let any of you stay around."

"Because our parents are still here" one said. Jazz had a feeling there was only one option for these bots - the program.

Jazz put a comm into Ironhide. "Hide old buddy."

"Yeah, Jazz, S'up?"

"Got some bots I want in the program."

Ironhide listened with great delight. 'Oh, we have places for those bots. Send 'em my way."

"Thanks man" Jazz said and had the bots escorted down there. They had no idea what they were headed for, but Jazz was glad that the rumor had now been quashed and he could go home to watch over Nightshade, who didn't have any other family left.

Jazz was smiling when he got home. Onyx and Prowl knew that smile. "They are now in the program." Prowl and onyx smiled. "And nightshade is now home."

"Did we adopt him?"

"We have now." Onyx and Prowl nodded. "He needs a home."

"That is fine with us" Onyx said, as he and Prowl had already started taking care of Nightshade.

"Does he need anything?"

"Right now – time to heal."

"And he has it."

"Good" Onyx said. Onyx had stayed with the young one when he had a night terror while Jazz was gone. Jazz went and checked on the young one. Nightshade was waking and surprised to find himself no longer in the med bay,

"How do you feel?"

"Where am I?"

"Home, my mates and I have adopted you. This is your room"

'Adopted? My Room?"

"Yes, shade." Shade nodded, still trying to process everything. "You're home." Shade smiled, as it had been a long time since he had had a family. "Do you need anything?"

"Energon, please." Jazz nodded and got some for him. Shade didn't realize that one of Jazz's mates already knew about his propensity to have night terrors and Jazz didn't mention it. Nightshade was tired and hungry when Jazz brought the energon back. Jazz held him and fed him. Nightshade snuggled close and Jazz kissed his helm. Nightshade was surprised and tried to pull away.

"Easy little one" jazz said soothingly. Nightshade was nervous. "We will never hurt you. You're wanted and loved." Shade nodded but he was still a bit nervous. "Here, you need more energon" jazz said offering the cube again. Shade took it and Jazz went back to feeding him again. Shade took in more while Jazz made sure he had enough.

When Nightshade finished he apologized. "I am sorry, Jazz, I just never had been kissed before...my creators weren't really the loving type...well at least to a bot with glitches." Jazz understood and explained about his father. Nightshade listened, as Jazz sounded like he had gone something similar which made Nightshade admire him even more.

"One day I was saved by some bots and because of them I ended up with a loving family."

"I wish I had been saved...I...I...I was a runaway."

"I was too scared to do that as I knew without my visor no matter how ill-fitting it was I would be in a world of hurt"

"I never had a visor...I never really could see especially when I was too upset."

Jazz nodded in understanding. "Well you have a home now and a family who will love you." Nightshade nodded, he was still too worried too tell about his nightly night terrors. "It's okay, I know little one but it doesn't matter"

Nightshade was terrified now. They knew of his night terrors? "When...when...?" was all he could manage. Jazz soothed him and explained. Nightshade wasn't sure if he should be glad or angry or worried that they knew.

"We can help you, if you let us."

'You...you can?" he asked, daring to hope.

"Yes, little one, we can." Nightshade wanted that, wanted it so badly. "First, it helps to talk about it."

"It...it does?" shade asked, knowing many of his night terrors came from being teased and beaten when he was little.

"It does." Shade was a bit nervous, but began telling about his life as a sparkling and how that led to the night terrors. Jazz listened, holding Shade. The more shade talked, the better he felt, but the more Jazz realized just how lucky he had been. Jazz offered silent comfort. Shade appreciated it, but was nervous when Onyx and Prowl came in to check on things. Both offered support to the young bot. And while Prowl had a bit of difficulty understanding, as he had never been in a situation like that, Onyx understood. Prowl though knew about Jazz's rescue - as he had secretly been part of it after going back in time.

"You're home, son" Prowl said. That made Shade smile, as for him, Prowl was the hardest one to read.

"Rest and tell us if you need anything." Shade nodded before he curled up against Jazz and fell back asleep. Jazz merely held him.

"I am glad to give him a home" Onyx said. Jazz and Prowl nodded.


	74. Chapter 74

(I am not sure when the next update of this story will be, or if there will be one)

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Megatron's evil spawn was disgusted by the fact that his father had been such a softy, even when before he was killed the first time and he vowed never to have such a weakness. And he made sure the bots loyal to him knew it and knew what the penalties were for attempting to betray him as he executed a "traitor" in front of everyone. The bots backed down. They knew none of them wanted to be executed like that. They followed and dreaded drawing their lord's attention, sexual or otherwise.

Rejector only faced with certain bots - bots that either looked good or were really good at certain things or were very strong. The biggest factor, other than strength or beauty, was intelligence. Sometimes Rejector wanted a less intelligent bot and sometimes a more intelligent one, depending on what type of soldier he wanted created. There was one bot that was big, intelligent and most would say handsome. Rejector kept his optic on that bot though the poor mech didn't know it.

Rejector finally had to order the bot to be brought to him. The mech was confused as he was brought before Rejector. "What's your name, bot?" Rejector bellowed.

"Silverflame, sir."

"You are very pleasing on the optic" Rejector said, talking sweet poison hoping to elicit the bot's natural tendency to be a "bot pleaser."

"T..thank you sir..."

"You seem nice and sturdy as well as intelligent" Rejector said, speaking more sweet poison.

"Um, thank you…sir"

Rejector smiled, his sweet nothings were bringing out the bot's "submissive side." 'come here, I want to see you closer." Silverflame approached. Rejector approached the bot, and ran his hands over the bot searching for a weakness, and other for the 'pleasing' part there were none. Rejector smiled - this bot was perfect, now all he had to do was make sure this bot was capable of carrying sparklings. Silverflame stayed perfectly still. Rejector called his top medic in to inspect the bot.

"Yes, my lord?" Rejector silently commed what he wanted checked out on Silverflame. The medic began checking. Rejector was pleased that the bot was indeed capable of carrying and Rejector silently told the medic to make sure that Silverflame was hyper receptive and hyper fertile for him and him alone. The medic made sure of it. Rejector watched as Silver was "made new." Soon, the medic was done and the medic gave Rejector a code to activate the improvements.

Rejector, of course, activated them immediately. Silverflame started to moan and gasp and touch himself. "It's not for your pleasure, it's for mine" Rejector said sharply. Silverflame managed to stop he thought he was doing good getting himself ready for his lord. "Explain what you were doing" Rejector said, unaware Flame had been prepping for him.

"I was preparing myself for you, my lord"

Rejector smiled darkly. "Then continue my minion and make sure you are working to arouse me." Silverflame continued. Rejector kept his wits about him but also let himself enjoy his sparkling producing machine.

Soon, Silverflame was practically gushing fluid from his valve at a steady pace. Rejector showed his partially aroused spike. Instantly, Silverflame got on his knees and started sucking. Rejector moaned. It wasn't the best he had had, but he knew the bot would improve with time. "Show me you deserve to carry my sparklings." Silverflame did his best to work up his lord. Rejector knew that once he connected his poisoned spark with this bot's spark, flame's sole purpose would be to produce sparklings and raise them as Rejector wanted them raised though Silverflame had no idea, but after it happened he wouldn't care as it meant he got treated pretty well considering.

Silverflame desperately wanted his lord in him. "Present your slutty valve" Rejector barked. Silverflame presented. It didn't take long for Rejector to spike the bot. Silverflame moaned and praised Rejector. "Release your spark, you bitch." Flame quickly released his spark. Rejector released his spark which merged with the other knocking up flame and sealing the bot's fate, or so he thought. Silverflame felt new programming take effect and part of him panicked for a few moments before the programming took care of that. For now, he knew his place.

"Thank you for blessing me with your sparklings my lord." Rejector smiled sadistically. Fame lowered his optics submissively.

"Now go to your assigned quarters!"

"Yes, my lord" Flame said, heading out. He was lucky as his quarters were very plush. He lay down on the berth. If this was his life, he knew he had it made and he soon dozed off. His dreams were full of serving Rejector in each and every way he was now programmed to. Flame would wake in an instant if his lord wanted him. But for now, Rejector had other plans and Silverflame slept.

Rejector planned another attack and this time there would be casualties on both sides. Keeper got wind of the plan a little late. A few bots were killed on both sides and bots were captured at least the ones keeper caught would be treated better than the ones Rejector had caught, as he tormented the bots he caught. When rescue would eventually come they were all broken in some way or another, including Freedom, one of Jazz and Prowl's original babies.

Jazz and Prowl were upset and rushed to Freedom to see if they could help. Keeper hand't wanted to send him, but had no choice. Jazz held his son close to him and sang to him soothingly. Freedom snuggled close. Jazz rubbed his helm gently like he used to so long ago. Freedom slept hoping his mate would soon come. Having heard, his mate was coming as quickly as possible. Freedom had missed his mate, who soon was there and kissing his mate's lips softly. "I'm here my love" He said gently. Freedom smiled. "You are now safe and loved." Freedom nodded. "Rest, my love." Freedom nodded and did so. His mate stayed with him as did Jazz.

As for the other bots, most didn't have anyone and were suffering. Onyx came to visit with friends as he knew no bot should suffer alone though most bots shied away, but the medics noticed that the bots who got visitors seemed to do better than those who refused and they made note of that in their daily report to keeper, who sighed. "Any special instructions, Prime?"

"No one goes out on patrol alone."

"Yes prime, and the bots we are currently tending to?"

"Make sure that everyone at least has a friend to visit them, as I have heard in reports that visitors seem to be helping the wounded heal faster. Don't make them, but strongly encourage it. We need everyone we can get to stop this bot, as he is worse than his father. Trust me, I have fought against both" Keeper said.

"We will do what we can, Prime."

"And comm me with daily reports, especially on the worst cases, as I want to visit those who serve me, as I am not a Prime who is above them, but a bot just like anyone else" keeper said, taking a page from his father's book. They gave him the names of the worst ones, who barely drank energon and who feared all touch. Keeper nodded and in a shock to some of the medics, he made the trek down to the med bay. He wasn't going to give up on a single life as long as he could help it. Fader just smiled, as he knew this was just what his brother did and believed, just like their father before them. Fader took him to the worst cases.

Keeper was heartbroken and he could tell something that most could not - this bot had not only been beaten within an inch of his life, he had also been raped and had his sparked messed with. Keeper knew this bot had no reason to trust him, as Keeper had given the order to move out. Still, Keeper wasn't going to give up on any bots that were under his oversight. Hearing footsteps and seeing a large bot the other shied away. Keeper knew he couldn't do anything about his size but he could change his approach. The bot said nothing and just tried to hide. Keeper sat in a chair, making him appear not as threatening.

Eventually, he stopped trying to hide but didn't approach. "My name is peacekeeper, my friend" keeper said using his full name which most bots didn't realize was his full name. "Who are you?" The bot said nothing, but that's because he couldn't as he had no voice box and pointed to his throat. Keeper nodded. "Was that due to Rejector?" The bot trembled. Keeper could see that was a big part of this. "Would you like your voice back?" The bot looked up. "I know a bot that does those kinds of repairs." The bot was unsure. Keeper called one of dash's smaller sons who had dash's talent.

He came. "You called for me?"

"I did" Keeper said and explained.

"May I look at your throat" he asked gently to the bot.

"Can you and your father help him?" Keeper asked.

"Sir...I'm not sure, he has no voice box, no remnants at all"

Keeper nodded. "Send the schematics to your father, and see what he has to say." He nodded and sent them ti his father and dash looked over them; it would be very tricky. "Is it possible?" Keeper asked.

"I can't promise anything." Keeper acknowledged and hoped for the best. Dash studied the scans and didn't think even he could do it. Keeper knew it would be tough, but he wanted to at least try to give this bot a voice of some kind. Dash and his son worked. Keeper gave them anything they needed to help them. They ended up with something but neither was sure how well it would work. Keeper hoped as he wanted to help this poor bot just like he had helped others. The bot was sedated and the voice box was installed. Keeper dared to hope.

When done, the bot was awoken. All three plus the medics waited. "You are safe" keeper said as softly as he could. The tiniest of whimpers escaped. Keeper stepped back so he didn't scare the bot any further.

"Try to say something" dash said gently. There was a bunch of static before a soft "say" came out. "Let me make some adjustments, please hold still." The bot did as asked. Dash made adjustments and it only helped slightly, but it would allow the bot to speak, somewhat. The bot moved away as soon as he was allowed to. Keeper felt bad as the bot curled up. Fader approached the scared bot carefully, but the bot moved away.

"I'm a medic son, I won't hurt you." The bot trembled. "can you tell me your name?"

"*static* "light *static* "ing".

"Well, lighting, I am fader, the head medic here." That didn't make the bot feel any better. Fader was concerned but wasn't sure who to use to reach out to the bot. Lighting said nothing more and just watched. It just so happened that EMT was coming in and lighting seemed to recognize the bot for some reason, but lighting didn't understand what was going on.

Seeing the commotion, EMT came over, and found lighting looking at him. EMT was shocked when he saw lighting, as he recognized the bot as well, though he couldn't remember from where. Both bots were a bit confused, but one was terrified. "Lighting?" EMT asked softly.

"*static* "yes" *static*."

EMT was shocked because lighting had never been able to talk. "You talk?"

"*static* hurts…*static*"

"Please communicate with me" EMT said. Lighting tried to, but he hurt. EMT gave Lighting a datapad and the bot wrote out what he wanted to make known as he trembled. EMT realized what had happened and he wasn't exactly thrilled. Lighting was broken from his capture and his throat hurt. "As a medic I demand that we remove his voice and let his throat rest. The voice box right now is causing more problems than it solves. And put in a private room, I will not have him ridiculed" EMT said. They hadn't expected that. Lighting was still scared but he was glad to see a familiar face. EMT saw lighting knocked out again and the voice box removed and he was put separate from the others. Keeper went to approach EMT as it had been the one who had tried to help this way. "Yes Prime?" EMT said.

"It is my fault. I wanted to help."

"You ordered the voice box?"

"I ordered that one be made so we could understand him" keeper said.

"Didn't anyone check his file" EMT asked. They shook their helms and so EMT pulled up the file and showed them. They all felt bad, especially Fader, but then Fader had more of an excuse as he was overseeing all these hurt bots and there were a lot of them. "He had a synthetic voice box, that didn't let him speak but let him make known what he needed. That's what was taken; did anyone check his sparkling chamber?"

"I did, he is sparked" Fader said, knowing that much. 'How can we recreate the synthetic voice box?"

"Did you check his back sparkling chamber? And I think there might be a copy of the schematics."

The other bots were amazed and dumbfounded. Fader didn't know what to say, and felt like he had been embarrassed in front of this patient and the Prime. Keeper, though, wasn't about to be angry with Fader after what he had done. Keeper came forward. "My sincerest apologies, Lighting. I just wanted to help. Comm me if I am needed." And with that, Keeper left much to the surprise of everyone, including the scared bot. EMT told Fader that the second chamber was hidden and how to find it.

"I feel awful. 'It's got sparklings too" Fader said sadly. Lighting could tell that fader truly was sorry to learn of all this. Lighting slowly reached out and touched fader's hand. Fader had a few tears in his optics. He hated war, he hated it with a passion, but there was little he could do but care for those in his charge. He knew Keeper didn't like it anymore than he did, but they had no choice, as Rejector was forcing their hands. Lighting lightly tapped in a comforting pattern. Fader stopped crying a bit, comforted by the strange young mech. Fader smiled. "You are safe here, Lighting. We will do what we can to help you and keep you safe." Lighting nodded slowly. Lighting was glad EMT had come along. It was nice to see someone familiar even if he didn't remember from where.

"Get some rest lighting" EMT said. "I'll sit with you." The silent bot nodded slowly, still scared.

Smiling gently, Dash's son scanned. He frowned inwardly as there was no voice box at all. "Thank you my friend" he said gently. Lighting smiled. EMT smiled back and settled in.

And as Lighting slept, Keeper, in his office, felt horrid. He hand't meant to harm the bot, he had only wanted to help, but in doing so, he had harmed the bot more. He went to his parent's place, found his old room, and went to cry as no one was there and it was a place he felt safe. He knew his mom and dad were gone and that Pincer had moved elsewhere, but he hand't reassigned these quarters yet as he just wasn't ready. The matrix pulsed strongly in his chest, a prime wanted to speak to him. Keeper acknowledged it, fell into a coma like state, and went into the Matrix, unsure who wanted to speak with him. Optimus was there, waiting for him. "Yes, Optimus, you wish to speak to me?" Peacekeeper asked.

"Peacekeeper, you cannot blame yourself for accidents and mistakes. We are all just bots; you know in your spark you can do this. Also your mother sends his love."

"But I should have been informed of this before..." Peacekeeper stated, indicating that this could have been prevented. "And tell mom I love him and I miss you both."

"Son, there are times you must not focus on the enemy and focus on your bots. We miss you all but know that you can access my knowledge or the other primes at any time." Keeper nodded, Thanking Optimus and returned. He knew what he needed to do - and that was focus on the bots under him. For Rejector, he would have to have a time before he could come back to attack. Keeper refueled and started checking on everyone. Keeper checked on everybot and got things for the ones he could.

He was in the middle of something when he had to excuse himself, as he had to go visit Kit, his severely disabled mate who was in a special unit deep inside the base. Keeper made it in time, but was surprised to find that Saber was already there and shooting him a dirty look. "Where were you?"

"I will talk to you once we are home, love" Keeper said, as he knew Saber had no idea about what had happened in the med bay. "I am here now." Saber nodded. Kit was just happy that both his mates were there. Keeper kissed Kit softly. Kit softly giggled.

"Silly love." Kit just smiled, as he now didn't know any better. But saber and Keeper loved him deeply and that was enough for him. They stayed for a time. Kit was sad when they had to leave but he seemed to understand. Saber wished that they could take Kit home, but he also knew that they couldn't unless they were going to be around 24/7 to take care of him; this was where he needed to be. Saber and Keeper went home.

Once home, Keeper debriefed and told his mate everything that he had done and had happened. Saber wasn't aware that Keeper's day had been so chaotic. Saber hugged his mate tightly. "Thank you, love" Keeper said, having needed the hug. Saber kissed his mate softly. Keeper moaned. He was horny as all get out. Saber rubbed Keeper all over. Keeper revealed his valve, aft port and spike, showing saber just how needy the prime was.

"what do you need, my love?"

"Take me…" Keeper managed. Saber prepared Keeper. It was obvious to Saber that Keeper was very needy indeed. Saber soon slid home. Keeper moaned, he had needed this for several weeks, but had been too afraid to ask, as the war had been on his mind. Saber made sure Keeper felt nothing but pleasure. What keeper couldn't have known was that this would kick start saber's week long heat and Saber didn't realize it either. Keeper was lost in pleasure, but his backup plan was in place, for Flasher to be temporary Prime. Both were enjoying this greatly. Flasher, having heard over the twin link to take over, took over as Prime. As soon as both overloaded Saber's heat kicked in.

Keeper was already submissive thanks to the overload and Saber enjoyed putting Keeper in his place. At this point, he was the only bot who got to do that.

The next day, Saber submitted. Keeper made sure saber was taken care of and while Keeper was trying to prevent either of them from getting sparked, Saber's spark and heat programming didn't like it. Saber's body said it needed to be sparked or else it was not going to be happy. It took a ton of work, but on one of the days that saber was in charge he ordered Keeper's spark out. Keeper couldn't resist. Saber soon released his and ended up sparked. Keeper had forgotten the prophecy that he would have a strong femme who would follow in his footsteps as Prime. She would be a seekerling and sparked during the war. Saber was in bliss.

And it wasn't too much longer before Keeper was out for his forty-eight hours. Saber was content, knowing he carried new life in his chamber. And he knew in his spark one of these he carried was very important, though he didn't know why. He casually sipped energon as he thought. His only regret being that kit would never be able to join them again. Only Primus or one of Primus' miracles could do it. Saber couldn't see that happening anytime soon, but he still held out hope that one day things might change.

Saber knew Keeper hoped so too, but Keeper seemed to know things that Saber didn't and that bothered Saber slightly. Saber just wanted both of his mates. Keeper did too, but he knew deep down, they would likely pass on before they would ever get to see Kit be returned to normal. Saber asked one question of Primus. "Why? Why Kit?" Keeper had the same thought, even though he was out cold. Saber curled up. Keeper snuggled into him as Saber watched over his mate. Keeper, though strong, was still vulnerable and fragile at times, and this was one of them. Saber would let no harm come to him if he could help it. Keeper knew it too as long ago he learned just how protective seekers are of their mates and sparklings. Saber drifted off. Keeper stayed close to his mate, who held him.

Meanwhile, Flasher had been Prime and had made sure to keep Keeper's schedule, including visiting kit. Kit remembered Flasher a little, but was sad to see his mates hand't arrived. Flasher explained, and Kit seemed to get it yet not get it. But the fact that Flasher visited at that same time was key. "They will see you soon, Kit." Kit nodded, though it wasn't a complete understanding. Flasher talked to Kit, who listened and enjoyed the visit. "Get some rest, Kit." Kit nodded and after kit was gotten to his nap, Flasher left. He couldn't imagine just how much it took out of his twin to have a mate so debilitated and he hoped something could be done for Kit. But for as much as bots hoped, Primus had a reason and a need for Kit to be this way. They just wish they knew why.

Elsewhere, Rejector was waking his new whore, who thanks to the medic was sparked with five. Flame woke instantly. "Yes, my lord, how may I serve you?" Rejector was horny and stressed, revealing his mostly stiff spike. Flame moved and began to lick and suck the partially aroused spike. Rejector moaned in pleasure, but Flame knew Rejector never fully succumbed. Flame would never allow Rejector to be taken advantage of in that state he just wanted to give him pleasure. Rejector could feel his stress start to melt a bit. Flame was good. He had chosen wisely. Flame caressed him gently trying to get his lord to relax.

Rejector was relaxing a bit, but his mind was still sharp and fully focused on what was going on outside of this room. Flame started to hum as he sucked. Rejector enjoyed this immensely, but he was still not fully indulged, but Flame knew that would never happen. Flame wished he could give the other full pleasure, but he also knew that bots were most vulnerable during facing if they completely succumbed to the pleasure. Flame wanted his lord to be happy and if they were blessed or he was enough maybe he could give him true bliss. Rejector was happy he had his own companion, one he knew was fiercely loyal and would not let anything happen to him, but he still couldn't let his guard down.

Flame knew his lord would be ready to take him soon. Rejector gave the command and Flame presented himself. Rejector was pleased with the speed and soon thrust into Flame, causing the bot to moan loudly. Flame also realized that he, while pleasure shot, was aware of what was going on, as he was also to be Rejector's body guard whenever Rejector came in here to relieve himself. Flame encouraged the other bot. Rejector was getting close and Flame worked his valve. Rejector soon overloaded. Flame cried out in overload feeling the hot fluid bathe his insides. Rejector smiled at hearing that knowing only he could do it. Instinctively, flame clung to Rejector as his whole body trembled with pleasure. Rejector tolerated it.

Flame eventually released his hold and apologized. Rejector just shot him a dirty look. Flame lowered his optics. "I expect that next time you will know not to dent my armor."

"Forgive me my lord...would you allow me to fix your armor." Reactor nodded and watched carefully. Flame carefully pulled and smoothed Rejector's armor, popping the dents out. Rejector was a bit annoyed, but if this was the worst that happened, he could handle this. When he was finished, Flame looked down, meekly.

"Now refuel as I don't want those sparklings sparked glitch."

"Yes my lord" flame said and began drinking energon. Rejector soon left.

Flame finally refueled, but found himself bored, but Rejector had left stuff for Flame to do, especially if it had to do with facing or taking care of the sparklings. Flame looked through what was there. He was a bit surprised at the attention to detail. He was also in shock. Rejector wanted to make sure his progeny were well cared for and Flame could tell. It wasn't soft; it was survival of the fittest. Flame made note of where everything was. His "pleasure" and ability to carry the sparklings was obviously paramount. He sat down for a time. It didn't take him long to find he was horny, even though he had just overloaded with Rejector. He started touching himself. Flame didn't know it, but Rejector was watching this from his throne room. Flame worked himself up. "Use the toys" came a quiet familiar voice through the systems to Flame, and though startled, Flame found the toys.

He recognized the voice, and realized Rejector wanted a show and so Flame started to use the toys. Rejector watched from his throne room, stroking his spike. Flame moaned. He knew it was his job to pleasure Rejector however Rejector wanted it. Flame did what Rejector wanted as he tried to get off. Rejector enjoyed the show especially since Flame was so close to overloading for so was Rejector. Flame worked himself even more. Rejector soon overloaded and then sent the signal to Flame, who then overloaded hard. He liked this and Flame cleaned himself up. It felt good. He rubbed his not yet existent sparkling bump. It felt really good and he started to work himself up again, but this time he wasn't being watched. He pleasured himself normally and slowly. This was for the sparklings. Flame moaned softly.

His mind wandered to Rejector as he pleasured himself. He fantasized about a slightly gentler Rejector, one that would truly love him. Flame brought himself over and curled up on the berth wiping at his optics. He was tired and lonely, and he curled up best he could. But he couldn't really complain as his needs were met physically and it was comfortable in here and Rejector allowed him certain company so long as the bot never took Flame. There wasn't really anyone Flame could consider a friend, but it was better than nothing. He put up with the bots that came. He liked it best when Rejector came by and was happy for what time Rejector gave him. Rejector varied; sometimes he gave a lot and sometimes a little. It all depended.

One day, flame was very emotional. Rejector happened to be in the room. He wasn't exactly sure how to handle this as he wasn't the loving emotional bot, as he had removed most of those programs form his systems, though not quite all. Flame just wanted to be held. Rejector, though it disgusted him, held the bot, as it would be good for the sparklings and that was the only reason. Flame barely managed to keep his tears inside. Rejector was still cool, but this was better than nothing. Flame sniffled from time to time. Rejector sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"Just finish" Rejector said. Flame sobbed quietly. This wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it was better than being alone. What Flame really wanted was love. He also realized that Rejector wasn't completely capable of love. He knew as long as they lived here, he would have to be happy with what Rejector gave him.

Rejector wished Flame wasn't so emotional at times, but it made it nice when Rejector didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to be held. His parents had done their best to show him love.

Flame eventually got it all out. Rejector was glad as he had things to do. Flame apologized. "Don't apologize, just don't tell anyone about this." Flame nodded. Rejector was just trying to make sure no one knew he had a weakness. Flame wouldn't say anything, but Flame could see that there was still a tiny bit of love in Rejector, though he would never show it. Flame knew that love would never show except in possibly some very rare instances with Flame and the coming sparklings.

Months passed and the few bots that were sparked were far along. Rejector was looking forward to when Flame sparked, as he wanted to see his "highest" treasured sparklings. Flame was hurting more. Rejector called his best medic. "Yes, my lord?"

"Check him." The medic nodded and examined Flame. "Well?"

"His body is preparing to spark.'

"Good." Flame tried to get comfortable. Rejector stayed as he wanted to make sure nothing went wrong. Over the next hours flames body made ready. And as flame pushed, noises came from outside. Rejector growled and demanded to know what was going in. The medic, meanwhile, focused on the pushing mech. A loyal bot informed the lord of the sneak attack. Rejector cursed and set someone watching over flame while he went to deal with the issue. Rejector cursed most at the timing.

Just as Rejector left, the first sparkling came. It was a femme who looked like an exact replica of her sire. "Femme" the medic said. Flame nodded.

Meanwhile, Rejector was pissed that keeper had picked this tine to attack. Rejector was hoping Keeper showed himself so he could be the slag out of him.

Back in the room, Flame groaned as he pushed again.

Thanks to flasher, keeper could be there without being seen. Rejector was pissed and they could tell. Rejector still didn't know that Flasher and Keeper were brothers, and for now, that meant keeper was safe when he went into battle with Flasher. "Looks like we interrupted his fun" keeper said. Flasher smiled. "Probably saved some poor bot." Keeper had no idea that his greatest enemy was missing the sparking of his precious soldiers.

Back in the room, Flame was struggling with number three. The medic worked hard and soon number three finally came. Flame was exhausted but the medic barked at him to fight. Flame did, knowing he would piss off Rejector if he didn't. Flame managed to push put number four with one remaining. The medic pushed him hard and, though it took effort , number five eventually came forth. Flame was utterly exhausted and the medic hung up a drip. The medic stayed with the sparklings, knowing Rejector wouldn't want the sparklings left along with a weak Flame for right then, flame wouldn't have been able to defend himself much less the sparklings. The medic commed Rejector.

Rejector swore, and then called off his troops. Rejector then returned to the safe room. Flame was exhausted but doing well otherwise and all five sparklings were safe and healthy. "Final total three mechs two femmes" the medic said.

"Splendid" Rejector said.

"Your bot is drained."

"Give him what he needs to perk up within two days"

"Yes, my lord." Flame was glad he got all the medics attention for two straight days. He felt he was seriously going to need it. The medics were careful, as they knew if they harmed Flame, it was their aft on the line. The medics medic asked about what Rejector wanted to do with the sparklings.

"Take them to the special school, but make sure they get to be with Flame, so he can teach them a few things as well." The medic nodded. Rejector asked one more question about when Flame would be ready to carry again.

"I would wait a bit my lord."

"Can I frag him?"

"Let him rest a few days." Rejector nodded and the medic went back to tending to Flame. Rejector was still pissy while the medic kept busy. Flame was allowed to mostly recover.

Two days passed and flame was better but not fully one hundred percent, but he was strong enough to be on his own. Flame was on light activity, but at least he was off bedrest. He would stop from time to time and get his breath back but he would see the sparklings when allowed. He knew his fate as well as theirs. They would be Rejector's favorites, especially his sons. Flame looked up upon hearing the door open. It wasn't who he thought it was, it wasn't Rejector. It was Flame's brother who was a soldier of Rejector but a bot Rejector hand't seen, or else he would have used the bot as a sparkling carrier as well. "You shouldn't be here" flame said worried.

"Rejector doesn't know, Flame, just calm down." Flame nodded, always afraid for his brother. Silverplate was older than Silverflame, but he was also a bit jealous that Flame didn't have to fight.

"Why did you come?"

"Because I wanted to see why you were no longer a fighting bot, as I know our lord prefers big strong bots to be on the line"

"Because...he has specific tastes and I matched what he likes, I don't fight because he wants me to breed soldiers for him"

Silverplate was interested. "Maybe if I reveal our relationship to him, maybe he will take me as well" plate said, not realizing just how much he would have to sacrifice for this.

"No...you can't" flame said. "Please trust me for once you don't want to do that"

"Why not?"

"Because you won't be you anymore, nothing you want will matter; you will give your life to save our lord while he is in here. Your sole purpose will be to serve him in all ways." Plate wasn't sure if what he heard was true but he wasn't sure he wanted that if it was. "Trust me for once please, don't draw attention to yourself." Plate nodded as he finally saw just how much his brother had changed. "I made that mistake and caught his eye, now I am forever tied to him. I have no doubt he will spark me again very soon."

Plate nodded. "I will always love you, but I can't save you nor can I prevent the inevitable."

"Because of the programming...I don't want to be saved." Plate nodded, but that broke his spark.

"I will bare our lords sparklings, give my life to save his, and do all he commands" flame said not having a choice but to do that not to mention he was hyper fertile and receptive. "You had better go; I don't want you to share my fate." Plate nodded. Goodbye..." Flame said and watched his brother leave and it was a good thing as Rejector came in minutes later. Flame made sure Rejector was focused on him as Flame began praising his lord. Rejector was curious as to why Flame seemed so eager. "I've missed you, my lord." Rejector wasn't quite buying it, but he would let it slide this time. Flame tried to pleasure Rejector, who enjoyed it, but he was going to review the tapes of what happened before he came. Flame had no idea or he would have warned his brother.

Rejector soon overloaded and left Flame and then went to check on the recording. Rejector saw the other bot. Fortunately for both Silverplate and Flame, Rejector needed the defiant bot on the line, not as a sparkling producer. The brothers didn't know it, though. Rejector would keep an optic on the bot, just in case. Flame knew if his brother were in danger he would try to warn him.

Meanwhile, back at the other base, Keeper was happy at their success. He was talking with Flasher, who was worried about his brother. "What?" Keeper asked.

"You have so much on your plate. You should take a break" Flasher said, concern in his voice. Keeper sighed. "I worry about you and especially your stress with Kit being incapacitated."

"I...it hurts so much seeing him like that." Flasher hugged his brother, knowing Keeper needed it. Keeper settled down.

"And I am so sorry about Kit" Flasher said.

"Why didn't I wait…?"

"You couldn't have stopped this."

Keeper nodded. ''Will you take over for a bit?" Flasher nodded. Keeper didn't move from his brother's arms just yet.

"Go, Keeper, Kit needs you" Flasher said. Keeper nodded and soon left.

Kit was waiting but saber wasn't there yet. Kit smiled at Keeper. "Hi, my love" Keeper said gently. Kit reached for Keeper, who let him. Kit snuggled. Keeper held his mate gently and Kit purred, which made Keeper smile.

While keeper was with kit, Saber went to the med bay as he felt pains and thought he might be sparking. Keeper was a bit worried, as he was needed in two places. And to make things more complicated, Kit didn't want Keeper to go. Keeper finally did the only thing he could, though it wasn't recommended – he took Kit to the med bay with him, promising to return him once they were done.

When they arrived at the med bay, Kit looked around. He semi-recognized the place, but stayed near keeper. Saber was on a berth, getting ready to spark. When Saber saw Kit with Keeper, he was very surprised. "He wouldn't let me go, at least not without him." Saber nodded and smiled, but then groaned in pain. Kit stayed by his mates, not understanding, but knowing he was needed. He took Saber's hand. Saber smiled a bit. Kit was still partially there.

Saber was soon bearing down. "Breathe" Kit said and Saber did as asked. It was good to have kit there. Saber groaned as he pushed. Keeper and Kit were both there as the little ones came forth. First was a mech, the second was a mech, and the last was a tiny femme. Keeper didn't know it but that tiny femme seekerling would one day be Prime when he died. Saber fell back tiredly. Kit's optics lit up as he saw the little ones. He didn't ask to hold them, but the smile on his face was enough to let his mates know that he was happy he came. The sparklings clicked. Keeper gently picked each up and showed them to Kit. Kit smiled and the little femme wanted Kit. Kit held out his arms. Keeper placed the delicate little femme in Kit's arms. "Pretty Jade" Kit said. The little femme clicked happily and purred.

"then Jade it shall be" Saber said with a smile. Kit might not have been fully there, but saber was glad that Keeper had brought kit along. None knew it then but little Jade would not only be the future prime but also be the one to heal kit. And she would do it before Keeper and Saber offlined. Kit smiled happily. Keeper now understood why Kit didn't' want to leave him. Saber could almost pretend that things were all as they should be and that made saber happiest of all. Saber held the little mechlings, watching closely. Kit was gentle with Jade, who purred in Kit's arms. Jade and Kit would need each other as Jade grew.

Elsewhere, bumblebee was where he was most of them time, if he wasn't being sent out, and sat beside his entombed mates. He was in agony, as he no longer felt their warmth or love in his spark. He wanted so badly to be with them. He didn't quite understand why he had been spared but both his mates were slaughtered. "I miss you both...so much." The minibot medic who had helped save Bee soon came by to check on him, as a friend, though Bee didn't even notice.

"Hi bee" Grinder said.

"Hi" Bee replied softly.

"Anything I can help with? You seem sad" the medic said.

"Kill me so I can join them." The medic was scared, as he knew he would be tried for murder. He was scared about being asked such a thing. "Walking away is your best bet."

"but I want to be your friend, Bee" Grinder said.

"Why do you want to be my friend?"

"Because you look like you need one. You don't need a new mate, but someone you can talk to" the medic said, unknowingly hitting the nail on the head.

"And talked about what, why I'm still alive when my innocent mates were slaughtered?"

"Maybe Primus had another purpose for you" the medic said. Bee couldn't imagine what it would be. The medic didn't know what else to say, as he wanted to help Bee. He prayed to Primus for guidance. Primus would guide the medic to help Bee. Primus did have a reason and a purpose for Bee and would bring the medic and bee together when the time was right. They wouldn't bond, but they would create the sparklings that was needed.

With a little nudge the medic was able to take bee away from his mates for energon. The medic seemed to understand that he and Bee had a purpose before bee would be allowed to go home and be with his mates. Grinder fed Bee energon. Bee was a bit surprised by all of this. "You can't let yourself get so low." Bee just looked, wondering why he should even care as both his mates were gone and he couldn't' join them. "Please, just try. Things will get better." Bee opened his mouth enough to get the energon. He hoped his new friend was right. After helping Bee, Grinder drank his own energon. Bee soon slept for the first time since his mates left him and Grinder watched over Bee as he slept.

Bee had night terrors at times where his whole body shook as he remembered the day it happened. Grinder held and soothed Bee during those times. Bee was soon soothed and Grinder was glad. Primus then spoke to the minibot medic's spark, letting him know the plan. Grinder would do as asked. Primus told the medic that he would need to let Bee know that after this, he would join his mates. Grinder promised to do his part. Primus soon left and let the two do as had already been predestined by him.

Bee eventually woke again. Bee was surprised to see the minibot medic still by his side. "How do you feel?"

"a little better" Bee said.

"Bee there is something you need to know"

"What's that?" Grinder explained what Primus had told him. Bee was not paying much attention until he heard about being able to be with his mates. Bee asked Grinder to repeat what he had said, and he did so. Primus needed Bee to carry one more time, and once he sparked, the sparkling would be raised by someone else and Bee would be allowed to join his mates.

"He wants me to sire your sparkling" the medic said. Bee was a bit shocked. "Will you let me make this pleasurable for you?"

"I suppose" Bee said.

"I promise I will make it as pleasurable as possible." Bee nodded. He realized that Grinder being the sire was best, as it meant the sparkling or sparklings would still have a parent even if bee left to join his mates. Grinder softly kissed Bee. Bee kissed back, though he still felt like he was betraying his mates. Primus let Ratchet and Dive soothe Bee. Bee felt them from the great beyond and let himself be comforted. Grinder made slow love to Bee, who participated as best as he was able, which was all Grinder asked of the bot. Grinder soon carefully slid into Bee. Bee let it happen while Grinder tried to give the bot as much pleasure as possible. Bee tried to enjoy this, especially as Primus let Ratchet and Dive guide Axegrinder.

Bee started feeling things he knew only his mates knew. "Relax little Bee" grinder said but it wasn't his voice. Bee knew that voice by spark – It was Ratchet's voice. "Let him pleasure you, enjoy like it was me." Bee nodded as his former mates guided Grinder. Bee enjoyed this more now and it showed which also made Grinder happy. Bee imagined it was his mates, and Primus allowed Mirage a chance to help from the great beyond, and made Grinder appear like Dive and Ratchet to Bee, which helped Bee get fully into the swing of things. Ratchet and Dive smiled as Mirage assisted their last mate.

Soon enough, Grinder released his spark. Bee, seeing something slightly different, soon released his own spark and the sparks merged. And soon Bee was sparked with the sparklings promised by Primus. Grinder would do everything he could to make sure bee wanted for nothing though that wouldn't be easy, as from the merge, Grinder could feel just how devastated Bee felt that he was left behind while his mates were taken. All Grinder could do was make Bee's last months on earth comfortable. "I know it's hard Bee but I'll do my best to keep you happy."

Bee slightly smiled. "I know…"

"Can I get you anything at all?"

Bee nodded. "Can you snuggle with me for a while, that is what my mates and I used to do when we finished facing?" Grinder nodded and held Bee close. Bee may have been the rebuilt bot from after the previous war, but Grinder could still see the minibot inside the big bot. Grinder would protect Bee. Ratchet and Dive were glad that if Primus was going to pair bee with someone for his last few months that it was another sweet minibot.

Elsewhere a few bots sparked and some ended up sparked or bonded. Keeper was sad and happy at the same time, as he remembered just how tough it was to protect sparklings and watch for bonded bots.

Elsewhere Plate thought about his brother in the safe room. Plate was worried about his brother, as his brother used to be so happy and carefree. He couldn't figure out how to save him though. It really disturbed him that his brother had told him not to save him if it should ever come to that. He remembered his brother mentioning the programming – that was the key. He wondered if, should it ever come down to it, he could just reprogram his brother. He wanted to free his brother badly but he had to be carefully. One wrong move, though, and Plate was as good as dead. Plate didn't even know if there was anyone or anywhere he could turn to for help and that made this situation hardest to deal with. He knew he would have only one shot at this, but for now he would bide his time.

He began to plan, he needed more information though. He unknowingly had an unlikely ally in his corner. There was someone who knew what bad been done to flame and Plate would never give up the fight to save flame.

Flame, meanwhile, was working himself up for Rejector. Rejector was abusive toward the bot, and thrusting hard while Flame was still dry. Rejector couldn't have cared, but in a strange way, Plate could feel his brother's pain and a true desire to no longer live this way. That was when Plate got serious. But anyways, Flame tried not to show pain as this hurt and burned his still tender valve so badly. Flame pleaded for mercy as Rejector took him he didn't understand what he had done to be punished so. "Damn Autobots" Rejector said over and over as he thrust. He was pretending like he was screwing Keeper, as there was no bot that Rejector hated more than Peacekeeper. Even the Prime's name sickened Rejector. Flame sobbed and pleaded. "Shut up and take it like a bot" Rejector said, still lost in his fantasy, but a strange thing occurred - without Rejector knowing it, Primus had slowed the bot down so that Flame wasn't permanently scarred, as Primus had plans for the bot. Eventually his voice wore out and Flame sobbed silently.

And while Flame led a life of suffering and shame, Primus brought a strange neutral into Silverplate's life. He seemed unimpressive and had refused to join the war at all yet didn't find a need to shelter himself in the base of the Prime or any of those other bases. He had fought in the previous war and was old, but still powerful, though now he used his power for good. He one day came up to Plate, who was out scouting. Plate looked bad and the old bot subdued him easily and took him to his secret home to help care for him. Plate eventually woke with a groan. He found himself in a warm place with a strange bot and receiving Energon that his systems had not received in years. He tried to sit up.

"You're too weak. Stop" came a gravelly old voice from across the room.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter, young'en. You need ta take better care o' yourself."

"Like that's going to happen."

"Talk ta me" the gruff old bot said.

"I serve Rejector."

"By Choice or by force?"

"Both"

"Explain" the old bot said, knowing that going to the con side was rarely a true choice. He had joined willingly but now and explained about his brother.

"Always so easy when they makes promises they don't intend ta keep. Desperate bots don't always listen ta reason" the old bot said gruffly, though a lightness could be heard in his voice. "Rejector is worse than his father ever was."

"You knew Megatron?"

"Of course I did, young'en. Fought 'im fer years"

"I cannot be gone long."

"Ay know."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Cuz ay see good n ya." Plate just stared at him. "Ay knows a good bot when Ay see un" the old bot said. "And with ya'll caring about yer brother, I know ya ain't all evil. There is still some good in ya, and I'm here ta help ya out."

"How can you help me?"

"Ay used ta work with bot programmin'." That made plate look at him. "What?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter I can't get to my brother"

"Ay also worked as a "safecracker" fer Optimus Prime. Ay can pick any ole lock and get inta anywheres without being seen." Plate was in shock. "Ay think primus brought us together fer a purpose" the old bot said. " by the way names Old Ironsides."

"Silverplate."

"Just don't tell yer boss I still exist and come the end of this war, ay'll help ya save yer brother." Plate nodded. "Ay can see ya don't believe meh" Ironsides said.

"that obvious?"

"Ay worked fer Optimus, if I could knows how the Prime felt without seeing behind his mask, I can certainly see that ya don't believe meh" Ironsides said with a smile. Plate nodded and went to get up again. "You have a couple hours for ya can get up. Sides, Rejector ain't gonna care, if ya came back early, on time, or late, he still gonna whoop ya, might as well be late so you are healthy enough ta take it." Plate sighed. "Ay tried working fer old Megs once, but once he done cut my optic out, ay said enough and headed over ta the other side. Ay'm still blind in that one optic, but it is a constant reminder ta me of why I fought so hard in the last war and why I wants to keep out of this un." Plate nodded. "Sides, I need ta know more about yer brother n why you want ta save him" Ironsides said. Plate told him. Ironsides smiled. "Ay can see yer a good brother. When the time is right, Ay'll be there for ya" the old bot said. Plate just nodded. "here, take this...it will give ya something ta talk ta meh by" the old bot said, handing the younger bot an old communication device. "Ay'll teach ya how ta use it, and I know they haven't been around since half way through the last war, so Rejector will have no clue what it is."

"Alright" Plate said. The old bot showed him, and true to his word, a couple hours later, Ironsides let Plate head home. Plate had a lot on his mind. He made it back and reported in. He got beaten just like the old bot had said, but the old bot had been right about a couple things - one he was able to take it better than usual and Rejector had no idea what the piece of "junk" metal that Plate had "found" was. Soon Plate was able to go to his berth. He wasn't sure if he trusted the old bot, but it did give him the possibility of hope.

While Plate hoped, Flame was sparked yet again. Flame couldn't show it, but he was hurt and angry. He had always wanted sparklings and a loving mate, but this was not how he had pictured his life going. And Rejector could try all he wanted, but Primus protected Flame's spark, which gave hope to Flame that deep down, he would somehow be saved, and that gave him the strength to keep going. Flame wanted to sob and curl up but couldn't. He had no clue that his brother and an ancient bot would one day save him.

There was one day Rejector was in the safe room when someone got in. It thankfully wasn't plate, but it was another young bot, and Flame had no choice but to beat the threatening bot to scrap. Flame couldn't stop his programming from taking hold and making him defend his lord. Rejector was pleased - he had chosen wisely. But he had no idea that one of his best soldiers, Flame's brother, was starting to get disillusioned with all of this and wanted to escape with his brother to the other side. Flame went to his lord after the bot was removed. "Well done, my bitch" Rejector stated. It wasn't a great compliment, but at least it was a compliment.

"Thank you my lord" Flame said. Rejector merely nodded and soon left. He was contemplating how to make the safe room stronger when Keeper attacked his men again. Flame collapsed onto the berth. Flame suddenly got a strange comm from his brother - that there was hope. Flame was confused. Plate's spark spoke right to Flame's true spark, telling him there was a way out of the mess he was in, it would just take a bot more time. Flame had to accept it.

"There is hope...there is always hope" Plate said in a last message, as he didn't want their communications to be caught. Flame nodded but it would be a while indeed, but that hope that there was going to be a rescue someday kept Flame from being taken over completely by the programming. Well, that and Primus.

As time moved forward sparklings grew and were sparked. Little Jade, though tiny, was a fighter, and it was her spirit and strength that was seriously helping Kit, who, despite all odds, was starting to come out of the injury he had suffered. Saber and keeper were elated. Her triplet brothers were growing as well, and when she wasn't at home or with Kit, she was following Keeper around, trying to learn what he did. Keeper smiled each time. He never gave it a second thought until one day an older mech wondered why a femme was in the office of the Prime, especially a seeker femme. This didn't make Keeper or Jade very happy, as the sexist remark was basically saying "she doesn't belong here."

"Take back the insult to my daughter " Keeper said. The mech apologized and left, though both Jade and Keeper could tell it was a half-assed apology. "Unfortunately, Jade, there are mechs out there like that, and being a femme, you are going to have to work twice as hard to prove your worth in battle and such" Keeper said. He believed in equality, just like his late father, but that didn't mean every mech thought that way. "Besides, you're tough like your mama."

Jade smiled. "Thank you, dad, and if you don't mind, I want to go see my other mother" jade, said referring to Kit.

"Go ahead sweetheart"

"Thanks dad, see you at dinner.' And with that, Jade made her way down to the special area where kit was being held. She had been told by her other mother and father what had happened, and so she was under no disillusionment that he would recover, but she noticed that with each visit of hers, he seemed to be getting better. Kit smiled at seeing her. "Hi mama" Jade said. "How are you doing today?" She always talked like she was talking to a normal bot because she saw no reason why Kit shouldn't be talked to as a normal bot.

"Bet…ter"

"I am glad to hear that. you know dad and mom miss you a lot"

"Miss…them"

"They miss you so much too. Mom has a hard time pulling dad away from his office alone, especially with the war going on."

"Work…too hard."

"I know, but Rejector isn't willing to give up or give in. Dad often comes home so exhausted" Jade said.

"Make rest."

"We try to, but he is very stubborn. He reminds me of the stories I heard of Grandpa Optimus."

"He is."

Jade looked at her mama as she called him. "mama, would you hold me again?" Kit managed to hold her close. "I like when you hold me mama" Jade said with a smile.

"Like holding"

"I like when you hold me too. Mom always tells me how gently you held me when I was sparked and that you gave me my name."

"My little…Jade."

"You have improved so much since I started being able to see you on my own" Jade said.

"I try…"

"I can see it, and I can feel it. You are doing so well, mama." Kit kissed her helm. She was glad that her other parents now let her come down here on her own. Kit felt a bit more normal. "I brought you some energon, its the regular type, think you can handle it?" Jade asked quietly. Kit wanted to try. "Let's go slow, as I know you haven't had this in a while." Kit nodded. Jade fed small sips of regular energon to her mama. Kit couldn't believe how much better this tasted, and how much he needed this. He drank only what Jade gave him, but he could feel his systems seeming to repair themselves now that he had the strong energon as opposed the weakened energon he was always fed in the special area. Jade fed him bit by bit. Kit began to feel so much better and he hugged Jade. Jade smiled and returned the hug.

"Love."

"I love you too. My hope is that someday you will no longer have to be in here and you can be with mom and dad, mama" Jade said.

"Want that…"

"Maybe I can help you, mama" Jade said, wanting Kit to be as close to back to normal as possible.

"Would like…"

"Where shall we start?" Jade asked, knowing she still had time before she had to head home.

"Don't know."

"Shall we start with your walking, as you seem to have some difficulty with that" Jade suggested, knowing the speech thing was too much to work on just yet. Kit bobbed his head. Jade got the bot to stand, and though she was smaller, she worked with him to help his walking ability. Kit did alright considering. It was easier when he had a reason to try - he wanted to get out of this place and be home. ANd he had a drive that only Saber and Keeper knew existed, but Jade was starting to see as well. Kit tried and for the next hour they worked hard. Kit was improving, but they decided to keep this secret between the two of them.

Kit kissed Jade's helm. Jade smiled. 'I have to go home now, or mom will worry, but don't worry, I will be back tomorrow" Jade said. Kit smiled. The nurse bot soon came to help Kit and even he was impressed with how well Kit seemed to be improving, though he, like Jade, just carefully observed, just in case he crashed. Kit went to take a nap. The nurse, a mech named Rehab, hoped to continue where Jade had left off - at least as long as Rehab was on shift.

Kit woke up a couple hours later. "Hi kit. I saw you with Jade earlier, should we continue where she left off. I have some time left to help you" Rehad said. Kit always had liked Rehab, as Rehab never let him settle for less than the best. Kit nodded. They worked on walking for about half an hour before Rehab had to go home for his shift. "Keep proactcing Kit. I will be back tomorrow." Kit practiced a bit more.

Jade returned the next day. Kit managed to walk to her. Jade smiled proudly. She was to glad to see him walking so well. 'Oh mama..." Kit smiled. Jade wasn't sure what to say after that, as she was so surprised just how much he had improved since the day before. She didn't even know where to begin today, but it seemed that Kit had an idea of what he wanted to accomplish.

"Rehab help…"

That made Jade smile. "Shall we continue working on your walking or do you have something else you would like to try today?' Jade asked.

"talk"

"Then that is what we will do" Jade said, and that was what they did.


End file.
